Gundam SEED: Divisions
by ZAFT Prime
Summary: Third story arc up. A new war begins when the Earth Sphere is attacked by an unknown force that comes from beyond the planet. But can Zero Squadron stop this new foe before the enemy takes over their home? Read and review! Pairings: CxA, KxL, FxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC, MxM, DxM, SxS, NxM.
1. Mobile Suit Info

Here is the revised version of my story Gundam SEED: Divisions

I hope you all read and review!

Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Saul, Diana, or Ian Kessel, the 11th Fleet, Zane Sicorro, or the Surge and Raven Gundams. They are owned by Akatsuki_Leader13 and used with his permission. Nor do I own the Gundam series. All I own are my OCs and machines as well as the plot.

* * *

><p>Gundam Seed: Divisions<p>

Mobile Suit Specs:

"_I will not allow anyone to suffer the way she did again!"_ Akira Nishikama

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ORB-04-A Wing

Unit Type: Prototype High-Maneuverability Transformable Mobile Gundam Unit

Power-plant Type: 2 ultra-compact battery units

Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor

Weapons: Hellfire mini-missiles (dual launchers hidden on back end of vehicle form), x2 "Seikokatsu" beam sabers (on hips), x2 "Taiyou-ko" katana wing-blades (space combat only), 1 dual 74mm hyper velocity beam rifle, 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun

Alternate mode: Hellfire mini-missiles, "Taiyou-ko" wing-blades (vehicle form), 2x 30mm vulcan guns, one per wing.

Pilot: Akira Nishikama

Colors: White majority, with blue and yellow chest, blue feet bottoms, and black top on the wings

Info: The Wing was the tenth G-weapon to be finished, being a joint project between ORB and NASA. As a result of this, the Wing is a high-maneuverability Gundam capable of turning into an aircraft capable of the same maneuverability level. Originally supposed to be the first, it was put on hold due to the Striker packs. As a result, the Wing was actually completed the day of the attack on Heliopolis. Very few have survived the attacks by this machine intact…

Author's Notes: Like Akatsuki_Leader13 in Gundam SEED: A Retelling, I wanted a speed-type Mobile Suit, but one that was different as well. So, I decided on the Murasame as the basic form, and took it from there. One major difference is in the back-pack, as it houses the missile launchers for the mini-missiles as well as the engines for flight. But, unlike its counterpart in SEED: A Retelling, the Wing has two battery units, which allow for the speed. The beam rifle has its own power source, thus keeping the battery units from being drained. Same with the beam sabers. This allows for the first battery unit to be used for the Phase Shift as well as the missile launchers, and the second unit to be used for the speed. But, just like its counterpart in SEED: A Retelling, it lacks a shield, but for a different reason. The shield would slow down the Wing's speed, and ultimately leave the machine with a heavier weight that allowed. The Wing is also designed for close-range combat, due to it having four swords as well.

"_The ruler of the deep has arrived!"_ Tao White

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X308 Diver

Unit Type: Underwater Combat Submarine Mobile Suit

Power-plant Type: 2 ultra-compact battery units

Special Equipment: Hydro-propulsion units for underwater combat/Lightwave pulse thrusters.

Weapons: "Firewaves" prototype underwater battle staff, dual underwater "Gunken" missile launchers, dual "Danketsu" underwater Gatling guns

Submarine Weapons: Dual underwater "Gunken" missile launchers, dual "Danketsu" underwater Gatling guns

Pilot: Tao White

Colors: Blue-grey majority, grey and black chest, black feet bottoms.

Info: An underwater Gundam, this unit was the developed to counter ZAFT's underwater units. The Diver can transform into a submarine form for more maneuverability, as it is made for underwater fighting. It can avoid most units due to its blue color scheme, making it hard to spot when in the water. Tao White steals this unit when Heliopolis is attacked.

Author's Notes: I wanted an underwater unit like the Abyss in SEED Destiny, as it would provide more potential for the story to grow. And so, the Diver came about. Originally it was to be the main unit of NASA, but in the end, I decided to go with one unit that is a part of the GAT-X series.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: NAS-X110-A Traverse

Unit Type: Land Combat Tank Mobile Suits

Power-plant Type: 2 ultra-compact battery units

Special Equipment: Impact Absorbent treads, shocks, and frame

Weapons: "Liberty" .65mm beam cannon, "Minshushugi" anti-mobile armor missile rockets, x2 "Variable" beam-sabers, head-mounted .5mm Gatling guns

Tank Weapons: "Liberty" .65mm beam cannon, "Minshushugi" anti-mobile armor missile rockets

Colors: Green and brown camouflage coloring

Info: To counteract the idea of getting rid of tanks and using mobile armors, NASA came up with these ingenious Gundams. Capable of turning into tanks, they are the alternative to mobile armors and they do not waste three lives. Each one requires only one pilot, not three like the mobile armors. These machines are very durable, capable of surviving a drop from great heights, hence why they are used as the main units of the ground forces of NASA. But as a price for their great durability, these machines are left vulnerable when turning from tank form to its Gundam form. To make up for this, NASA uses these units in tandem with the Murasames and Astrays from ORB. A favorite move of these pilots is to move the tank while turning to Gundam form to escape harm, or to slice off the legs of the enemy units, due to the tank treads being on the backs of these units.

Author's Notes: Unlike most Earth Alliance nations, which use Mobile Armors instead of Mobile Suits, I wanted NASA to keep around the idea of the tank. But at the same time, NASA needed to be able to keep up with the arms race against ZAFT and the PLANTs, even though the nations support each other. So, I came up with the Traverse Gundams as a result. These machines were an easy thing to think up. Unfortunately, they are only used by the ground forces of NASA.

"_The Z.A.M. Gundam rules any terrain!"_ Nisha Itsuno

Mobile Suit Serial Number: NAS-X117-A Z.A.M. Gundam

Unit Type: Heavy Weapons and Defense Mobile Suit

Power-plant Type: Ultra-compact Battery Unit

Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor

Weapons: "Heaven's Fire" Shoulder Missile Launchers, "Hidden Fury" Leg Missile Launchers, x2 "Variable" beam sabers, "Heat Storm" Chest Missile Launchers, "Heat Tracer" shoulder beam cannons.

Pilot: Nisha Itsuno

Colors: Black majority, red trim and grey chest, blue feet bottoms

Info: Z.A.M. means "Zeroing Artillery Missile". This Gundam, called "Wing's Twin" was developed at the same time as the Wing. Both were completed the day Heliopolis was attacked. The two machines are also known as "the Gundam Twins" due to this very reason. A heavy-firepower machine, the Z.A.M. Gundam is slow-moving due to the heaviness of the armaments. As a result, it is equipped with a strong shield. But even this could not protect the machine alone. Therefore, the Z.A.M. Gundam is used in tandem with the Wing Gundam. The high speed and high maneuverability of the Wing allow it to defend the Z.A.M. Gundam from most attacks. Of course, that does not mean that the Z.A.M. Gundam is slower than most machines…

Author's Notes: I wanted there to be ten machines, and I already had nine, but I also wanted the Wing to have a long-range machine to back it up. The Buster was out of the question because it had flight capabilities, so I created the Z.A.M. Gundam. This one was easy to think up, as it is the slowest of all the machines. So, I paired the fastest with the slowest. The Z.A.M. Gundam lacks the necessary engines for full flight in an atmosphere, so it cannot fly when on Earth. With the Buster specializing in anti-armor and heavy-weapons countering, I decided the Z.A.M. Gundam should be an anti-fleet type, so as a result, it has shoulder beam-cannons to wipe out enemy ships in addition to its main missile armament. But, due to the weight of the weapons, it needed protection of some kind, so I gave it a shield.

"_Raven huh? Well, let's see what this thing can do."_ Chris Dante.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X305 'Raven'  
>Unit Type: Prototype attack use transformable mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor<br>Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 2x beam saber (mounted on the hips), 1x dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon (usable in both modes)  
>Mobile Armor Mode Armament: 2x "Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannon, 2x M2M3 76mm machinegun<br>Pilot: Christopher Dante  
>Appearance: Appearance wise, it resembles the Raider Full Spec, save it possess the Raider's dual shield cannon and the additional thrusters on the back of the legs.<br>Colors: Primary midnight blue with red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.  
>Info: The Raven is the predecessor to the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and the technologically superior GAT-X370 'Raider'. Originally, it was suppose to the second last G-Weapon to be completed in Heliopolis. But due to an accident early in its construction, it was almost scrapped altogether, but ultimately it was completed the day before the attack on Heliopolis. As a result of this, Rau Le Creuset and the team he sent to Heliopolis were completely unaware of its construction and completion. Like the Raider and the Raider Full Spec, the Raven can transform into a bird-like Mobile Armor and can double as an atmospheric flight platform for other Mobile Suits.<p>

Author's Notes: This unit was developed by Akatsuki_Leader 13 for his OC, Chris Dante. It is used with his permission.

"_I have to say, I think I'm in love."_ Saul Kessel

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X204 'Surge'  
>Unit Type: Prototype high-speed attack mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor<br>Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun, 1x "Hakenfaust" piercer lock (triple claw), 1x DES-G07D+ long anti-armor sword, DES-G07D+ short anti-armor sword, 1x 55mm high-energy beam rifle  
>Pilot: Saul Kessel<br>Appearance: The Surge resembles the Blitz, save it lacks the shield/weapon unit on the right arm of the Blitz and has additional thrusters mounted on its back.  
>Color: Dark green with blue trim.<br>Info: The Surge is the fastest of all of G-Weapons that had been built at Heliopolis and is the sister unit to the Blitz. The Surge was designed for high-speed and melee combat and tactics. Although it is easily one of the fastest Mobile Suits ever designed, it tends to drain its battery faster than the other G-Weapons, if it overuses its high speed capabilities.

Author's Notes: This is the unit that inspired me to develop the Wing, although there are several differences, mainly in the weapons. This is an awesome unit, so I wanted there to be a rival unit to it, and I already had the Wing, so it is a nice matchup. With the Wing's four swords, the Surge has a very well-rounded rival.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017-MX GINNs

Unit Type: Highly customized high mobility Mobile Suits

Power-plant: Ultra-compact battery units

Special equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters

Armaments: Varies among 7th Mobile Fleet members

Pilots: Members of 7th Mobile Fleet

Appeaerance: Same as GINN High Maneuver type

Colors: Varies among pilots, but all GINNs of the 7th Mobile Fleet have a blue mono-eye optic instead of the pink one used by ZAFT units.

Info: These units are the machines of the famed 7th Mobile Fleet. Highly customized and high-speed machines, these GINNs are superior to their standard counterparts. Only the pilots and mechanics of the fleet know what modifications are installed within their machines. While some modifications are legal, others are not so much and that is one of the reasons they are so secretive about their machines. Only two prototypes given to the squadron survive, one being Heidi's 'Feral Femme', the other being Josh's 'Silent Sinper'.

Ship: Nazca-class Destroyer

Type: Battleship

Power-plant: 4X MPD Thrusters, 8x MPD Thrusters

Armaments: 2 x 177cm High-Energy Beam Cannon, 2 x 250mm Dual High-Energy Beam Cannon, 10 x 58mm CIWS, 5 x 450mm Multipurpose Vertical Launch System

Info: Used by the 7th and 11th Fleets, the _Nazca_-class ships acquired by each fleet have been modified to suit their needs, but out of all the ZAFT ships, only the three _Nazca_-class of the 7th Fleet are able to withstand atmospheric entry due to a modified version of the E-Carbon armor and stronger engines than regulations will allow. This allows them to perform missions on Earth as well as in space, making them the ideal team to fight the Earth Alliance on multiple fronts.

"_Weapons? Who needs weapons? All that I need is a few knives and no one can live."_ Heidi Matthews.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom 'Feral Femme'

Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact battery unit

Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters

Armament: 2x forearm mounted fold-out knives, 1x MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun, 2x leg mounted fold-out knives, 1x 76mm sniper rifle (optional), additional equipment may vary

Appearance: Same as GINN High Maneuver Type

Pilot: Heidi Matthews

Colors: Light grey with red lines on forearms, shins, and right leg of the machine, white teeth painted on the area under the mono-eye, a set of white teeth on the chest.

Info: A close range fighter, Heidi replaced the standard sword of her GINN with a set of forearm and leg mounted fold-out knives. She would rather toss aside her rifle and attack mobile armors with her knives than fire on them from a distance.

"_Silent but deadly. That is how I like it."_ Josh Ajaxi on his machine.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom 'Silent Sniper'

Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact battery unit

Special equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters

Armament: 1x MA-M3 heavy sword, 1x MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun, 1x GOUF standard shield, 1x 76mm sniper rifle (optional)

Appearance: Same as GINN High Maneuver Type

Pilot: Josh Ajaxi

Colors: Dark blue with white trim, red line on left forearm, two S's on the right shoulder.

Info: A skilled shooter, Josh Ajaxi outfitted his machine to be as silent as possible. This has resulted in him adding on suppressors to keep the sound of his machine's engines down to a minimum. The upgrades made his unit so silent, that in one early battle, he took down five enemy mobile armors in five shots. This earned his machine the nickname 'Silent Sniper' as a result.

"_I strike like lightning shooting down from the heavens above!"_ Araiya Wolfe.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type 'Zeus'

Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact battery unit

Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters

Armament: 1x MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun with built-in 178mm grenade launcher, 2x combat knives, 1x MA-M3 heavy sword, 1x 76mm sniper rifle (optional), additional weapons may vary

Pilot: Araiya Wolfe

Appearance: Same as GINN High Maneuver Type

Color: Plain grey with blue trim. A yellow lightning bolt on left shoulder, left forearm and hand painted dark blue

Info: The Zeus has the fewest upgrades among the fleet. Araiya Wolfe dislikes close-combat, but will prove to be a very deadly and skilled markswoman, mainly at medium to long-range, which is her preferred style of fighting. The machine was given its nickname after an early BV battle in which the left hand and forearm of her machine was blown off in combat. Rather than risk losing the battle, Wolfe took out the combat knives of her GINN and threw them through ten mobile armors, allowing the mission to succeed. Chang White named her machine after the Greek god of lightning and it has been called that ever since.

"_For the Black Hawk!"_ the 11th Fleet's motto

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom  
>Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters<br>Armament: A wide range weapons and armaments that varies between pilots  
>Pilot: members of the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet<br>Appearance: same as the GINN High Maneuver Type  
>Color: varies between machines, but all of the mobile suits of the 11th have a crimson monoeye instead of the pink one that normal ZAFT mobile suits have.<br>Info: The mobile suit of the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet. A high-speed and highly customized machine, these GINNs are superior to their standard counterparts. Only the pilots and mechanics of the 11th Fleet know what modifications have been installed in their machines. Some of these modifications are legal, others not so much, which is one of the reasons they are so secretive about their machines. It should be noted that two of the original prototypes survived from before the war. John Alaric's 'Farsight' and Lisa DeCosta's 'Lady Luck'. The Farsight was lost shortly after the death of Alaric, leaving the Lady Luck as the only ZGMF-1017MX Prototype left in service.

Author's Notes: I am adding in the 11th Fleet with Akatsuki_Leader 13's permission as it would provide more of a threat as well as the 7th Fleet. These two units are the most radical, yet most respected within ZAFT, hence the teamwork of the pilots of both teams.

"_Never falter, never waver, always victorious!"_ Diana Kessel.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-515X 'Panther Mk II'  
>Unit Type: Customized high mobility commander type mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters<br>Armament: 1x MA-MA4A heavy sword, 1x M7070 shield-plus 28mm vulcan system, 1x MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machingun, 1x 76mm sniper rifle (optional), additional weapons vary  
>Pilot: Diana Kessel<br>Appearance: same as a CGUE  
>Color: Dark purple with black strips on the forearms and shins. White trim and a white roaring panther head on the right shoulder.<br>Info: Diana's second 'Panther'. She received it after the death of Alaric and the original Panther, a GINN High Maneuver Type Custom, was shot down by the Earth Force's 'Hawk of Endymion', Mu La Flaga. She was the fifth mobile suit that Mu shot down at Endymion. Though she survived, she felt humiliated by being beaten by a single mobile armor and has vowed to defeat Mu La Flaga the next time they meet which has yet to happen. The members of the 11th Fleet consider La Flaga a doomed man for having the Bloody Panther after him. Overall, the Panther II is an extremely well-rounded and flexible machine.

Author's Notes: As stated before, all of these machines are used with Akatsuki_Leader13's permission.

"_Damn. Does that guy always have a stick up his ass?"_ Ajay to John Alaric after meeting Lucius Raveshaw for the first time.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom 'Tyr'  
>Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters<br>Armament: 1x modified MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machinegun with a mounted 175mm grenade launcher, 2x combat knives, 1x 76mm sniper rifle (optional), additional weapons vary  
>Pilot: Lucius Raveshaw<br>Appearance: same as the GINN High Maneuver Type  
>Color: A rather plain dark green with gray trim. A black fist on the right shoulder. The right hand and forearm are painted black.<br>Info: True to Raveshaw's beliefs, the Tyr has the fewest of upgrades among the machines of the 11th Fleet. Raveshaw, for the most part, dislikes close-combat but is an extremely skilled rifleman, particularly at medium to close range, often tearing apart enemies in a hail of expertly aimed bullets before they can strike. The machine was given its name after an early battle of the BV War where he lost the right hand and forearm of his machine. Rather than retreating and risk ruining his perfectly laid out plan, he used one of his GINN's combat knives to destroy seven mobile armors and insured the success of his plan. Afterwards, John Alaric named his mobile suit after the one-handed Norse God and it's been called that ever since.

"_He's wild, undisciplined, cocky, and the worst soldier I have ever met. That being said, he's easily one of our best. And if it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't have survived Endymion." _Lucius Raveshaw on Ajay Cortez

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom 'Hyena'  
>Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters<br>Armament: 2x forearm mounted folding combat knife, 1x MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machinegun, 1x 76mm sniper rifle (optional), additional weapons vary  
>Pilot: Ajay Cortez<br>Appearance: same as the GINN High Maneuver Type  
>Color: Light brown with crimson claw marks on the forearms, shins and left shoulder of the machine. White teeth are painted along the area under the machine's monoeye and a trio of white teeth on the right shoulder<br>Info: Favoring close-range tactics, Ajay replaced his mobile suit's sword with a pair of forearm mounted combat knives. He's prone to discarding his rifle in the middle of battle and tearing through enemy mobile armors with his knives.

"_Power crushes all!" _Basque Gideon

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom 'Bruticus'  
>Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters<br>Armament: 2x shoulder mounted Gatling gun, 2x M68 'Pardus' shin mounted 3-barrel missile launcher, 1x M69 'Barrus' heavy particle cannon  
>Pilot: Basque Gideon<br>Appearance: same as the GINN High Maneuver Type  
>Color: Dark gray with black trim. A crimson fireball on the right shoulder.<br>Info: Basque Gideon believes in raw strength and power ensures victory, and his mobile suit, Bruticus, reflects this belief. While others will use heavy weapons as secondary armaments for specific situations, Basque uses them as standard equipment. Although his machine isn't as fast as the GINNs of the 11th Fleet, he makes up for it in sheer firepower.

"_Luck is always on my side." _Lisa DeCosta

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom 'Lady Luck'  
>Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters<br>Armament: 1x MA-M3 heavy sword, 1x MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machinegun  
>Pilot: Lisa DeCosta<br>Appearance: pretty much the same as the GINN High Maneuver Type  
>Color: Dark green with crimson trim. A pair of red stylized L's on the right ahoulder.<br>Info: This machine, like its pilot has had a bizarre history. When Lisa DeCosta was in the Academy, she proved herself to be an excellent pilot but seemed to be cursed with terrible luck. Though she always managed to complete and pass her tests and training missions, she frequently damaged or destroyed her mobile suits in the process, though always surviving virtually unscratched. At the same time, Commander John Alaric was difficulties with the prototype of future GINN High Maneuver Type Custom, resulting in the loss of several pilots and machines. The worst one, GINN High Maneuver Type Custom Prototype X-04, had seriously injured and killed several pilots while only suffering minor damage. This lead many to call it cursed. Alaric, having heard of the good but unlucky Lisa, had her assigned under his command and immediately gave her the unlucky X-04. The two seemed made for each other as her first test flight with the X-04 went off flawlessly, shocking many of the members of the 11th Fleet. In fact, the terrible luck of the two seemed to reverse. Not only that, but her good fortune spread to her squadmates, leading to a number of them miraculously surviving normally fatal situations. As a result of this, both her and her machine, the X-04, earned the nickname 'Lady Luck'.

"_Faster than lightning. Armor as weak as paper. It takes a special kind of crazy to pilot one of these machines. Luckily, we have three people crazy enough to pilot these things. Cause there's no way in Hell that anyone else would get those death traps."_ Ajax, on the GINN High Maneuver Type Custom Speartip Variant

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom Speartip Variant  
>Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters<br>Armament: 1x MA-M3 heavy sword (all), 1x MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machinegun (Hilda), 1x 170mm anti-armor rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Mars), M68 'Cattus' 500mm recoilless rifle (Herbert)  
>Pilot: Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon, Herbert Von Reinhardt<br>Appearance: Same as the GINN High Maneuver Type  
>Color: Black torso, hands, feet and head, dark purple shoulders, arms and legs. A black star on the right shoulder of each machine.<br>Info: An offshoot of GINN High Maneuver Type Custom, designed to primarily be used for the infamous Speartip maneuver of the 11th Fleet. Only three were made and were given to the three best high-speed attackers in the 11th Fleet, Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon, and Herbert Von Reinhardt. Unlike the other GINNs of the 11th Fleet, they have larger batteries, increasing their range. But to accommodate the larger battery, their armor is thinner than other GINNs, making them extremely fragile, though faster and nimbler than other GINNs. In fact early in the war, a lucky shot on Hilda's GINN, resulted in severe damage to the machine and the loss of Hilda's right eye.  
>Author's Notes: Any Gundam Seed fan should recognize the pilots of these machines.<p>

"_All traitors deserve only one thing. Death."_ Zane Scirocco

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017 Zane Scirocco Custom  
>Unit Type: Custom general purpose mobile suit<br>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery  
>Armament: 1x MA-M3 heavy sword, 1x shoulder mounted shield, 1x MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machinegun<br>Pilot: Zane Scirocco  
>Appearance: A standard GINN with a shield mounted on the left shoulder<br>Color: Entirely blood red  
>Info: The mobile suit of the young pilot Zane Scirocco, protege of Rau La Creuset. Very little is known about Zane. But what is known is that he's a vicious and ruthless fighter. Doing anything and everything to kill his enemy and win. His ruthless and the color of his machine earned him the nickname 'the Bloody Ripper' from the Earth Forces.<br>Author's Notes: Now this one took a surprising amount of time, despite the fact it's fairly simple. One thing that always bugged me about Seed was that they had one of the best Char clones yet he never once piloted a red mobile suit, unlike the other great Char clone, Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft. Originally, this one was supposed to be the mobile suit of Diana Kessel. But I felt that it wasn't right to give it to someone who hates Rau as much as she does. Then as I began to refine the story, I realized that I didn't have someone for Chris to fight at Jachin Due at the end of Seed. This led to the creation of Zane Scirocco. Then I had the surprisingly difficult time coming out with a suitable mobile suit for him to use initially. Then I remembered my scrapped idea for Diana's mobile suit and gave it to him.

Author's Notes: I am using these machines and characters with Akatsuki_Leader13's permission. All of them belong to him while my own belong to me.


	2. Phase One: False Peace

**Hey, peeps. I have the next chapter ready. I decided to use Akatsuki_Leader13's OCs, with his permission of course. I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Zane Sicorro, Saul Kessel, Ian Kessel, Diana Kessel, John Alaric, or the 11th Fleet. I also do not own the Raven or the Surge Gundam. They all belong to Akatsuki_Leader13. Nor do I own Gundam Seed.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Phase One: False Peace<p>

_January 25th, C.E. 71_

_Aboard the Vesalius_

_Outside Heliopolis_

Saul Kessel put on his helmet, a click signaling that it was sealed. He went to close his locker door and caught his reflection in the small mirror that was hanging on it. Brown eyes, half obscured by messy locks of black hair. His parents complained about his messy hair, but he did not really care how he looked. Yet it was another source of annoyance to his parents. Then again, he had always been the black sheep of the family.

The red coat heard another door slam and glanced over at another person on the team, or rather, someone who had been assigned to help out. Tao White, a white coat, looked back at him, her blue-grey eyes meeting his own brown. Her black hair stuck up in some spots, and she appeared to be about his age. Yet she was already a white coat.

Saul guessed it had to do something with her father's position, which was most likely the case.

But most of his thoughts revolved around the mission. ORB was supposed to be neutral, and yet they were helping to build new weapons for the Earth Forces. Wasn't ORB supposed to be neutral, like its ideals stated? So, why were they helping out the EA? It just did not make sense.

Yet, they were. And as a result, he and the rest of the team were supposed to attack the supposedly neutral nation's colony and steal said weapons so that they could be used against-

Yzak Joule shouted something at him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"What was that, Yzak?" he asked his teammate.

"Jeez, how did someone like you get to become a red coat?" Yzak snarled at him. "I said, hurry up and get the rest of your gear on!"

Yzak frequently asked him how someone like him became a ZAFT red-coat, as he usually didn't act like one. And it was kind of true. Saul tended to be rather lazy when not in a combat situation. But, he was a skilled and, unlike Yzak, level-headed pilot as well as the best hacker on the team.

Tao grunted once. "Let him be, or I _will_ report this to your commander." The female Coordinator growled.

Yzak just growled at Tao. "I can tell him to hurry up if I want!" he snapped back.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down Yzak." Saul said in a lazy tone as he put on his jet-pack and combat gear.

Tao proceeded to do the same thing, putting her helmet on last.

"It's no wonder, that with all the yelling you do, that your hair turned white." He added, making Nicol, Dearka, Rusty, and Tao all snicker at his comment as they left for the hanger.

Yzak scowled at him and was about to say something back when Athrun intervened.

"Enough, save your bickering for after the mission."

"Sorry." Saul replied politely.

Yzak just grunted as he made his way towards the hanger with the others.

Tao remained behind, shaking her head. "How did someone like _him_ wind up becoming a red-coat?" she muttered as Saul just shrugged.

"One of these days, he's going to piss off the wrong person…" he muttered under his breath as he, Tao, and Athrun left for the hanger as well.

"What?" Athrun asked.

"Just talking to myself." Saul replied. "Good luck out there, Athrun. Let's hope that the mission goes off without a hitch, as many things could go wrong."

Tao nodded. "It had better, or it could be bad for all of us."

Athrun nodded. "Same."

* * *

><p><em>Heliopolis, PLANT colony…<em>

Kira Yamato looked over his laptop that held his work and sighed. Professor Kato had given him a large amount of work to complete and he was not even halfway done yet. And on top of it, the other guy who was supposed to be helping him on this had decided to take a break thirty minutes ago and had yet to resume working.

"You know, you could actually start working again." He said as he looked at the other person in the gazebo with him.

The other person, a Coordinator named Christopher Dante, was currently playing his guitar. Chris, as he preferred to be called, was sixteen years old and a few inches taller than him. He has greyish-green eyes and dark brown hair that was in short slicked back spikes. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple leather belt, a black t-shirt, and a grey unzipped hoodie. A pair of dog tags hung around his neck.

Kira had known him for only a couple of months, and he was actually surprised when he met him. Kira had heard rumors that Chris frequently picked fights with people, leading Kira to believe that he was a violent person. This was something that Kira would later learn was not true. Though he did get into fights, Kira had never even seen Chris start a fight. Rather, all of the fights he got into were either in defense of someone getting bullied by someone else, or to protect himself.

"I could," Chris said as he continued to play his guitar. "But you're so much better at this than I am."

"Professor Kato asked us _both_ to do this. So could you please get back to work?"

"Alright, alright. Tell you what. You finish that page you're on, then I'll take over for a while and you can take a break. Deal?" Chris asked.

"Deal." Kira replied as he got back to work.

The younger Coordinator was so engrossed in his work from the professor though, that he did not hear another person creep up from behind him. When the hand laid itself on his shoulder, Kira jumped at the touch. He let out a yelp as his computer fell to the ground with a _CRASH._

"Akira! Don't do that!" Kira rasped as he struggled to get some air into his lungs. Sixteen year old Akira Nishikama just laughed at the sight. "You are too easy to scare, Kira. Lighten up!" the other boy giggled.

Akira, like Kira, was a Coordinator, but second-generation, just like Chris. He wore his black hair pulled back at the bottom, flowing down to his middle back. The boy also had golden eyes and was very muscular but not too much, due to his black belt training in martial arts. Akira was also very skilled at mechanics. He wore a white jacket with a black line on the arms on the outside while a red t-shirt was underneath. Blue jeans and white tennis shoes completed his outfit.

Kira just sighed before he saw his computer on the ground. "Aw shit!" he cursed as he ran over to it and inspected the laptop for any damage. "There better not be any damage…" the brown-haired boy muttered as he looked it over.

The black-haired boy just let out a sigh as Kira stood up, satisfied that there was not damage to the computer. "You should not have done that! Chris and I have work to complete!" Kira explained as he faced Akira.

"From who?" the golden-eyed boy inquired. "Professor Kato." Kira replied. "You know, you still have to help me on this." Kira reminded the other boy. As the two boys stood there, a news report on an invasion launched by ZAFT came on. Kira's mechanical pet bird, Birdy, flew in and landed on Chris's head.

"Birdy, birdy!" the thing chirped. Chris waved his hands above his head, trying to get the robot to leave. "HEY! Get off!" the boy snarled as the thing complied.

With Kira and Aki' chuckling at the scene, it really made Chris mad, but not as in real anger…just a fake anger.

"Hey! Kira! Aki'! Chris!" a voice called. The three Coordinators turned to see Tolle, Nisha, Miriallia, and Chris's younger sister, Elizabeth (also a Coordinator and one year younger than Chris) run up to them. Aki' was Akira's nickname considering how the two names sounded too similar.

Nisha Itsuno was Akira's cousin, who was a Coordinator just like him, but First-Generation. His father was Akira's uncle, and a Natural to boot. He wore a t-shirt with 2 green lines running down the front of it, and blue jeans that had a hole below the right knee. He wore white sneakers to complete his outfit. His hair was light blue, and his eyes were a brown color.

Elizabeth, or Liz as she was called, was an inch shorter than Mirillia, had green eyes and light brown, almost dirty blonde colored, shoulder-length hair. She was wearing faded blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, and a bizarre purple and black striped hoodie.

The four walked up to the gazebo where Kira had been working. "Hey Tolle, Mir, Nisha, Liz!" Chris chirped as the four reached them.

"So this is where you were hanging out?" Tolle asked. Kira nodded. "Professor Kato was looking for you."

"He has more work for us?" Kira asked. "I think so." Mir replied. "He asked us to bring you to him right away."

"We haven't even gotten done with what he dumped on us yesterday!" Kira whined. Aki' just smacked his head in annoyance. Who knew that Kira was such a crybaby?

"Yeah," Chris said in agreement. "Why can't he do some of this himself?"

"Why are _you_ complaining? Chances are, you had Kira do most of it anyway." Liz said as she sat down by her brother.

"Well, he should give it to Kira. He's the more tech savvy one." Chris said in his defense.

"Did he just give us this work to do because we are Coordinators?" The boy asked. His black-haired companion just shook his head.

Tolle, Nisha, Mir and Liz sat down beside Kira as Aki' did the same thing. They were watching the news broadcast on the laptop Kira had with him.

"Appears that there is a lot of fighting in Taiwan." Tolle remarked as he stared at the screen. "Yeah, Looks like ZAFT has its eyes on Kaohsiung and its Mass Driver, if they haven't already taken it over." Chris remarked. "That has to be the target." Aki' murmured as he observed the battle as well.

"That's not far from ORB. Do you think that they will be safe?" Mir asked as she looked at the black-haired Coordinator.

"Don't worry. ORB is neutral. ZAFT isn't going to attack it. The Earth Alliance isn't gonna do anything either. As long as they don't lose Panama or Victoria, that is." Chris replied. "Yeah, besides, even if they did, the Human Reform League will keep the Advance European Union under control." Tolle added. Akira then flashed a glare at Tolle, startling the Natural boy. "What is your problem?" he exclaimed.

"The AEU… needs to be destroyed!" Akira snarled as he glared at Tolle. The boy gulped as Nisha stood up.

"What is with you?" he demanded. "Ever since that day, things haven't been the same for you!"

Aki' was silent as he looked down at the ground. "…"

"Well?" Nisha asked. "Aren't you going to say something?

"It's nothing…Just leave me alone…" Akira murmured before walking off.

"That was weird." Liz said as she looked at her brother. "I'll say." Chris agreed.

"Still, I have to say we're pretty safe." Liz said as she returned to the topic at hand. "Especially here in Heliopolis. After all, why would anyone want to attack Heliopolis? We're neutral, and there's absolutely nothing here."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Akira rammed his fist into the side of a wall, making a low _THUNP!_ How could they know of the anger that he felt right now? Ever since that day…

"GGRRAAAHHH!" the boy snarled as he whirled around and walked towards the gazebo again. Then he stopped. Getting into a martial arts stance, Akira let out his anger through the moves of his body. It was his way of calming down after someone mentioned the AEU…

While Akira did hate the ones who had been responsible, he did not hate all Naturals, considering how he was friends with some of them. The ones he _did_ hate, however, were the leaders of the ones who killed her, Blue Cosmos.

* * *

><p><em>Hanger…<em>

The Creuset team moved into position as they neared the _Archangel_'s secret hanger. A signal from the team leader, Athrun, meant it was time. The signals were not needed however, as the team knew what they had to do.

All of them split up and planted explosives in the entire hanger. Once that was done, the team regrouped and made their way towards the colony interior. Phase two was ready.

* * *

><p><em>Vesalius…<em>

Rau Le Creuset looked at the watch on his wrist and grinned. The time was now. By now, the team should have infiltrated the colony and planted the explosives to take out the ones who stood in his way. Phase two could now begin.

"It's time…" he said to Captain Ades.

"Prepare to launch!" the captain declared as the ship's engines powered up and propelled the vessel forward.

The instant the ship and its companion reached the colony, alarms sounded in Heliopolis's dock control room, in the control room of an Earth Alliance vessel, and in the _Archangel_'s control room.

As the colony readied its defenses, the _Archangel_ prepared to take off if needed. Then, the explosives went off, tearing into the hanger and killing the pilots, entire crew and crew members in the hanger.

* * *

><p><em>Heliopolis, Morgenroete Factory District…<em>

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius felt the tremors of the explosions rock the colony.

"What happened? Did ZAFT open fire on us?" Taikyu Itsuno shouted as the violent shaking subsided. He was Akira's uncle and an engineer of the factory district.

"They have to have." Nick Dante replied as the tremors faded completely.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get the G-weapons to the _Archangel_, now!" Murrue replied to the Morgenrouete crew chief.

"The Blitz, the Buster, the Z.A.M., the Surge, and the Duel are all set to go! But we still need more time to prep the, Raven, the Aegis, the Wing, the Diver, the Strike and the Striker packs for transport to the ship!" Chief Dante replied. Then he turned to face several workers.

"Carter, Wilson, Johanna, take your crews and get those four machines to the _Archangel_! We cannot be having ZAFT obtain the weapons!" he ordered.

The two men nodded and set about doing the task while the woman, Johanna Dante, looked at her husband with concern.

Nick put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Don't worry about the kids. They're smart and are probably on their way to the shelters right now. They'll be fine. Right now, we have a job to do. We'll find them when we're done here, I promise."

Johanna weakly nodded and joined the rest of the crews as Taikyu turned to go and help as well.

"Taikyu, I think we'll need your help here. So don't leave to help with the weapons. There are enough people helping with that." Chief Dante ordered the other man. Taikyu nodded in reply.

As Chief Dante looked over, he saw Lt. Ramius drawing out her sidearm. "How did ZAFT find out about this?" he asked as he too got his gun ready.

"I have no idea, but we have a job to do…" she murmured as they got ready to fight.

* * *

><p><em>Surface, Professor Kato's lab…<em>

The tremors that the crews had felt shook the lab, sending all sorts of equipment to the ground. Akira had to grab onto the edge of a lab table to steady himself. Kira and his friend Sai also did the same thing. Chris also grabbed a desk as well.

As the shaking died down, Chris had to ask. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," a boy named Kuzzey replied.

"I'm okay…" Mir groaned.

"I'm fine." Tolle remarked.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Nisha muttered.

"Same." His sister replied.

The lab assistant nodded.

"Did a meteor hit the colony?" Sai asked. Akira just shook his head, but not in the way everyone else was thinking.

"I don't really know for sure, so we should get to the shelters just to be safe." Liz said.

"I have to agree with Liz." Chris said. "We don't know what's going on. The smartest thing to do is get to the shelters."

* * *

><p><em>Undisclosed location…<em>

Three forms sat around the table, one female and two male. The female looking form turned to address the two males.

"Now, as you know, the war has been going on for one year as of today. That day, the attack on Junius Seven, is now known as the Bloody Valentine tragedy. We have pledged our support to ZAFT and the PLANTs, but we are not going to try and kill the Coordinators. Those are not the orders we have given our troops." The female began.

The first male form then spoke up in a Spanish accented voice. "Do not take this the wrong way, but what is our reason for fighting the Earth Alliance?" he asked.

She looked at the first male form. "The Earth Alliance is not controlled by a group known as Blue Cosmos. They are a separate group. They believe that the Coordinators are destined to wipe out all Naturals from existence. That is not true. In fact, most Coordinators could care less about wiping out all Naturals." she explained.

The second male form looked musing for a minute before he spoke up next. "What do we know about Blue Cosmos? I mean, their thinking is along the lines of…_them_…" he said.

At the mere mention of the word, chills ran down the spines of the other two forms. The female form then looked at the second male form.

"You are correct about that… You see, we believe that the origins of Blue Cosmos stem from the A.D. era, which included two nasty world wars, the second one involving the origins of the group we are fighting today. During the Second World War, there was a group called the Nazis, which wanted a genetically pure world. Everyone was to have blue eyes and blonde hair, and everyone else was declared inferior. The Nazis tried to genetically modify humans, which led to the fear of genetically engineered humans. Now, I can understand where they are coming from, as all of us here are afraid of that as well. Yet, that does not mean that Coordinators are inhuman. They have the same base DNA as the rest of us. That is what allows us to see them as human." The female form said, but there was still more she had to say.

"Many of us fear the day when we can modify personalities, which is why we have laws that prevent that. But still, there is recent intelligence that suggests that the terrorist group has such technology. However, we cannot tell if that is true or not at this present time. Still, if this technology ever fell into the hands of someone who wanted to create the race of superhumans that everyone fears deep down, then the world of the Nazis will have come into creation…" she trailed off, leaving the other two forms to only imagine what such a world would be like.

The first male form then slammed his hands down on the table before them. "We have to find and destroy that technology!" he declared as he stood up.

A wave from the female form urged him to sit down. "We cannot do what you have suggested until we have confirmed that the technology exists. The intelligence only said that it is suspected of being in existence, not if it exists or not." She reminded him.

The first male form growled before sitting down. "Still, we have to ensure the peace will come back. The only reason I am not objecting to this is because we are the only ones who can ensure that ZAFT and the PLANTs exist without fear."

A grunt from the second male form signified his turn to speak. "I agree that we are the only ones who can protect the PLANTs, but why must we be allied with both sides?" he asked.

"We can't seem too supporting of one side." The female form replied. But, her companion had brought up a good point. "You do have a point though…We can't just ignore the possible threat of an attack from the Earth Alliance. We have to be allied with them for our survival."

A grunt came from the first male form. "Your nation is the most powerful on Earth. Who can _you_ be afraid of defeat? No nation in the Earth Alliance wants to challenge you."

The female form glared at the first male form. "That may have been true before the nations of the planet began to form alliances, but now we wouldn't stand a chance. That is why we formed an alliance, to ensure that we can survive in the C.E. era." She snarled back.

Her second male companion just leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. "We all know the reason why. There is no reason to repeat it." He said calmly.

"We all agreed to work together to protect the PLANTs from the Earth Alliance, or more specifically, Blue Cosmos. That is all that we can do at this point. Even if there was more that we could do, it still would not make much of a difference. All we can do is uphold our pledge to the PLANTs for now. When more information becomes available, we will be able to act on our own. Until then, there is nothing more we can do…"

* * *

><p><em>Hidden location…<em>

The female form entered a darkened room, which was just fine with her. She closed the door, walking over to a desk which held a video of the past, a time in which many things had been decided that affected the present…

-_Flashback Video_-

"_We have just made the breakthrough that everyone has wanted to see happen. Today, we have just created the first generation of Coordinators, as the enhanced shall be known from this day onward." A male scientist explained as cameras flashed around him._

"_From today onward, humans will now be able to control their genetic destiny. Parents will be able to prevent all sorts of diseases in their offspring, thus enabling them to live healthy lives. Future generations will be given what their parents were denied, a better chance at life!" the scientist continued._

_Applause rose from the gathered crowd. Many people were eager to rush the man, but the police in front of the lab prevented such an act. Lives would be changed for the better, and no one would ever try to stop what people had desired for so long. But, many did not realize what the future held for the genetically enhanced. And it was not what they had hoped for…_

_-Break-_

"_Would you care to tell us how the future will embrace Coordinators? Many people are eager to hear about the possibilities." A female reporter said._

_The man chuckled. "Well, I can assure you, we can only enhance the bodies, not the souls. That is the one thing that we cannot control. But, what I can tell you is that the creation of Coordinators will lead to a new era for all humans. No one will be suffering from diseases that we have sought to cure. Instead, they will now be immune to those diseases. Genetics has taught us that we can control what we are, and who we are. I fear, however, that there will be those who have bad illusions about Coordinators, and they will try to wipe out the Coordinators that have come into existence."_

_A stunned look crossed the reporter's face. "What do you think that those people will do to the Coordinators?" she asked._

"_Those people will try to claim that Coordinators are inhuman. In reality, they are human. We all have the same base DNA, and that is what makes them human just like us. But, the future is uncertain. I can only take a guess as to how those people will react to Coordinators. I can only guess…" the man sighed._

_-Break-_

"_The United States has just announced that an attack on a Coordinator and his family has occurred. Police are trying to find the ones responsible, but have no suspects at this time. They hope to have someone found soon." The news reporter said, a grim look on his face._

"_Recent news from the hospital where the Coordinator is being treated for injuries says that he is in stable condition. Cops have reported several persons of interest, all claiming to be part of this group called Human Purity. The claims were discredited by the police investigators, who have charged the suspects with a hate crime. Their motives are unknown at this time."_

_-Break-_

"_The Coordinator children have begun to show their talents, and yet many are still too young to be showing their abilities. Many parents have been trying to keep the press away from their children, and with a good amount of success. But the press still persists, causing several cases to go to the Supreme Court for violation of the right to privacy. We can expect to hear the Court's final ruling within the next few hours. Three years into the legal battle, the highest court will decide if the press has the right to come after the Coordinator children of these families." A male reporter said, the Supreme Court building behind him._

"_We have just heard the Supreme Court's ruling, which has gone in favor of the parents of Coordinator children. This is what the Supreme Court justices had to say."_

"We of the Supreme Court have decided to rule in the favor of the parents of Coordinator children. The press has violated their right to privacy, and thus denied the children the right to live a modest lifestyle. In light of this ruling, we hope that the Congress will make and pass laws that will protect the right to privacy for all Coordinator children born to Natural parents."_ The Chief Justice said as she looked to face the cameras. Lights flashed before she turned and walked back into the Supreme Court building._

"_And there you have it. The Supreme Court's ruling has made it illegal to hound the families of Coordinators. This is a huge landmark case in the legal rights of Coordinators, which will hopefully affect the future generations yet to come."_

-_End Flashback Video_-

The female form sighed as she shut down the video. How had it come to this, when all that was intended was the chance to better the future for humanity? The answers that she sought never came.

_'Damn Blue Cosmos! They were the ones who started all of this!_ The form thought angrily. _They had to claim that Coordinators were the creations of the Nazis. But the Coordinators were never the creations of Nazis. Blue Cosmos… They have no idea on what they are trying to do. The whole group is like the Nazis, attacking anyone who is a Coordinator. Each of the members claims that the Coordinators are impure, so they are like a modern Nazi group. Crazy…'_

She looked out the huge windows before her. The stars were shining, visible even from the residence. A small smile crossed her lips before fading again. What was the point in attacking Coordinators, even if they were not doing anything wrong? It did not make any sense to her.

A frown crossed her face as the form sat at the desk. What was it that Blue Cosmos was up to? No one knew, not even her armed forces. That was what bothered her to no end.

Who was running the group that they were facing? And what was their motive for attacking the Coordinators? And how did they get the Nukes needed to blow up Junius Seven?

More questions than answers were appearing, making things difficult in terms of understanding the war. She frowned at the thought. They needed answers if they were going to truly decide their place in the war. More questions would only hinder them anyway. It was not going to be easy, and she knew it. It would not be easy at all…

* * *

><p><em>Hanger…<em>

"That's it…" Yzak Joule purred smugly as he observed the people coming out. "Just like Commander Le Creuset told us they would."

"What, that if we prod them enough, they will come out of hiding?" Dearka questioned his comrade. "What do you think?" Yzak shot back.

"Of course." Yzak replied in his cocky tone. "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic."

Saul just shook his head at Yzak's comment while Tao slapped her face in annoyance. "Don't underestimate your enemies, Yzak. That will just get you killed. And remember, the Naturals are the ones who created us." He replied.

"Natural lover." Yzak shot back.

"I don't love Naturals. And nor do I hate them. They're simply people, just like us." Saul rebutted. "Enough of this philosophical debate. Matthew and Miguel will be here soon. So we still have a job to do!" Tao snapped.

A moment later, two GINNs appeared over the nearby Morgenroete factory district and opened fire, destroying many of the vehicles that were escorting the mobile suits.

They activated their jetpacks and flew over to four of the six machines, as well as a box that was sealed, while the GINNs systematically destroyed the rest of the escort vehicles. "What is that one?" Nicol asked.

"Ignore it, as it is probably just a part that is being transported." Yzak replied as he landed beside the other pilot. "Destroy the parts we can't carry and the factories." Yzak ordered over the com. "According to intel, there should be six machines."

"There's four out here, which means that the other two must be inside the factory." Saul said over the com-line as he opened fire on the guards below.

"Rusty, Tao and I will continue on to the factory." Athrun said. "Yzak, you guys take these four."

"Alright." He said before turning to the rest of the team. "Listen up, those who take one of those machines, disable the self-destruct first."

Saul, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak, and half of the ZAFT soldiers there landed near the transport vehicle of the first machine and quickly wiped out the guards closest to it.

"I got this one!" Saul shouted as he climbed in an open hatch on the side of the vehicle. "You guys get the other three!"

'_Let's see what the ORB and the Earth Alliance have come up with.'_

* * *

><p><em>Lab…<em>

More tremors shook the building as Chris and everyone else from Professor Kato's lab reached the elevator and stairwell.

"What's going on here?" he asked no one in particular.

Akira looked at the elevator, which Sai was the nearest to. "Let's just focus on getting out of here." He snarled.

"Akira's right. We need to focus on getting out of here first, and then we'll worry about that later." Sai agreed as he pushed the elevator call button.

The second he did, the power failed.

"We'll, it looks like we're taking the stairs." Tolle replied as he pushed open the stairwell door. Nisha held it open while everyone else filed in before he also entered, the door closing behind him.

There were other people climbing the stairs towards the surface and the pods that were up there.

"Hey! Do you guys know what's going on?" Tolle asked them.

"I heard that we're under attack by ZAFT." One man said.

"Yeah, there are mobile suits inside the colony." Another replied.

"What?" Chris shouted in disbelief. "Why the hell is ZAFT attacking us?"

"Yeah. It's not like we have anything of value." Nisha added.

Suddenly, the blond-haired guy that had been waiting for Professor Kato took off down a hallway.

"Wait! Come back!" Kira shouted as he chased the guy.

"Kira! Tolle shouted as his friend took off.

"Wait! Kira, get back here!" Nisha yelled as he too ran off in an attempt to bring the other back.

"I'll go after them! You guys head to the shelters. We'll meet you there!" Chris said as he took off after the trio as well before anyone else could stop him.

"Chris!" Miri cried.

"I'll go get them. You guys just reach the shelters!" Aki called back as he followed the others.

It did not take the two of them long before they caught up with the three of them. The second they did, however, part of the hallway behind them collapsed. Chris and Aki' were sent stumbling to their hands and knees.

"You're a girl!" they heard Kira shout.

Chris and Aki' both looked up to see that the person they had thought was a guy was indeed a girl.

"Yeah, what did you think I was?" she said rudely.

Kira, looking embarrassed, said in his defense. "I…ah…just thought that-"

Another tremor shook the building, interrupting him.

"If you don't mind, we have a bigger problem than that!" Akira snapped. "He's right." Nisha agreed.

"I think that we should get out of here, now." Chris said as he picked himself up off of the floor.

"I agree." The girl said. "You four go back. I need to check something out. By myself!"

"Are you kidding? The entire hallway has collapsed completely. We can't go back that way." Chris said.

"It would be suicide to even try to remove that stuff in the way." Nisha added as he motioned to the rubble blocking their path.

"There's no way for us to go back now." Kira said. "But there should be more shelters in the factory district. C'mon!"

* * *

><p><em>Morgenroete factory district…<em>

Rusty, Tao, Athrun, and the rest of the ZAFT soldiers reached the storage area of the remaining two machines. They had managed to avoid combat thanks to the destruction caused by the two GINNs, so they were grateful for that.

They were now at one of the side entrances of the storage area.

Athrun opened one of the doors slightly, Tao opening the second while his friend threw in two grenades. A pair of explosions followed.

"Go, go go!" Athrun cried as the rest of the team ran inside.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Saul sighed as he finished rewriting the machine's OS. He couldn't help but wonder about the crappy OS. He'd thought that ORB and the EA would have been able to come up with a proper OS for these things.

"Well, I'm done." He said over the com-line. "How are you guys doing?"

"_What? Already? How the hell can a lazy ass like you be done so fast?"_ Yzak shouted in disbelief.

Dearka chuckled. _"Figures you're the first one done."_

"_You were always the fastest at this kinda thing."_ Nicol said.

"What can I say? I know the language of computers." He replied. "You guys better hurry up."

Of course, Saul knew that is was gonna take them a few more minutes before they were done. The only reason he was done so fast was that he was gifted when it came to computers.

He decided to pass the time while he waited for the others to finish by looking over the specs of this machine.

'_The GAT-X209 'Surge'. Hmm…Phase Shift Armor. That sounds impressive. Let's see what this thing's got for weapons. Wow! I'm starting to like this thing. I hope I get to use this baby after the mission is done.'_

* * *

><p><em>Morgenroete factory district…<em>

Athrun opened fire on an armed employee while Rusty and Tao looked at the two machines. The man fell to the ground dead while a female cried out "NICK!" Rusty then fired on a man who had been wielding a pipe as a weapon, making him drop it. He fell to the ground, only to get back up a few seconds later and wander over to one of the shelter areas supposedly.

"Hey Athrun! We got a problem here!" Rusty shouted. "Someone screwed up! There are five machines here!"

"What?"

"Take a look!"

Athrun took a glance at the Earth Alliance mobile suits. With all the fighting, he hadn't really paid any attention to them. But now he realized that someone had made a major mistake. There were five prototypes in the warehouse, meaning that there were _nine_ machines, not six like their intel had said. Then a thought came to him. What if the box he had seen outside was actually _another_ machine as well? Then…wouldn't there be a total of _ten_?

'_How could our intel be that off?'_

"We have to destroy those other three machines!" he ordered. "Someone has to get into those machines and activate the self-destruct!"

Tao glanced back at Athrun. "Let me take one of the machines. We can destroy the other two as we take them." She said.

Athrun nodded. "Very well, can you take the one closest to you?" She nodded and ran off towards it.

But Rusty, who was to receive the Strike, then fell to the ground dead, killed by a gunshot wound to the back which was fired by the man he had injured earlier. He was on one of the prototypes as well, bleeding from his left shoulder, but alive.

* * *

><p><em>Entrance…<em>

Aki', Kira, Nisha, Chris, and the girl all reached the district, only to find ZAFT soldiers and employees fighting one another.

There were two Mobile Suits that were GINNs as well, fighting off the tanks that were in the area. The girl was staring at the Mobile Suits in shock before she spoke again.

"Father, I knew that you would betray us all like this!" she screamed. This brought Nisha, Aki', Chris, and Kira from their thoughts as they remembered the situation.

A female employee then whirled around and aimed her gun at them.

"C'mon!" Kira cried as he grabbed Aki's arm and the girl's arm and dragged them both to the shelter pods with Nisha following them pulling Chris. "We have to get out of here!"

The quad reached the pods, only to find that two of them were full. One still had room though, as it had a green light above it.

Kira pushed the com-button and a voice came over the speaker.

"Is someone else out there?" a voice asked.

"Yes, my friends and I need to get in. Please open the door and let us inside." Kira requested.

"You have more than one friend with you?" the voice inquired. "Yes." Kira replied before the voice answered again.

"Sorry, but we're full to capacity as it is. Try the shelters on the left block!" the voice replied. "At least take the girl and boys with you!" Kira snapped back.

"We'll take the girl, but that is it. You and your friends need to get to the shelters on the left block instead." The man sighed.

The door opened and both Chris and Kira shoved the blonde-haired girl inside. "HEY! What are you doing? Let me-" her cries were cut off by the door sliding shut, meaning that the shelter was now full.

"Let's go Kira, Nisha, Chris!" Aki' said as he ran for the shelters on the left block. The black-haired boy moved so fast, Kira could not keep up with him as the other Coordinator leaped from one catwalk to the next. "No wonder he is so good at getting behind me…" Kira murmured as he ran halfway across the catwalk. Chris had reached the halfway mark as well by that point.

Nisha, on the other hand, had reached the other side by the time the boys were halfway across. He kept running, unaware of what awaited him as well.

Then Kira saw a ZAFT sniper aiming at the woman the four had run from earlier.

"LOOK OUT!" the boy cried, making the woman whirl around and fire on the sniper, killing him.

"CHRIS! KIRA! What the hell are you two doing here?" the voice of Chris's aunt, Johanna, called out from on top of one of the mobile suits.

"Long story! Don't worry about us! We're heading to the shelters in the left block!" Chris shouted to his aunt.

An instant later, there was an explosion from the left block.

"Both of you! Get down here now!" the woman that they had saved ordered.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, Kira." Chris said. "Now the question is, how are we gonna get down there?"

"I got an idea." Kira replied before he leaped over the railing and onto the middle mobile suit the woman was on.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." Chris said before jumping off the other side of the catwalk and onto the machine his aunt was on.

He landed on the machine's left shoulder. A little sore, but otherwise alright.

"What is going on? Why is ZAFT attacking us?" Chris shouted as his aunt fired off rounds from a pistol at a ZAFT soldier.

"Long story! Basically, ZAFT wants the machines that we've been building." Johanna replied as she fired the last rounds in her handgun, killing the soldier.

"Isn't that a treaty violation?"

Johanna was about to reply when an explosion tore through a part of the warehouse. Flames quickly spread through the warehouse.

"Damn! This place isn't gonna last much longer!" she said. "Get in the mobile suit! We need to get out of here!"

Chris nodded. The whole warehouse was going up in flames. He quickly scrambled into the cockpit, followed by his aunt.

Tao, who was in the fourth machine, swore silently to herself as she stared at the state of the OS. "How could the Naturals design such a piece of crap?" she muttered as she set about rewriting the OS.

Taikyu, now recovered from the shock of the bullet strike, was standing on top of the fifth machine. Aki' saw his uncle and jumped down onto it. The boy landed with no trouble on the catwalk near the chest.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked. "Just get in, Akira." The man snapped. "I am, I am!" the Coordinator replied as he did so.

"We have to get out of here NOW!" the woman snarled at Kira as another explosion blew throughout the compound. As another massive explosion blew apart the storage area, the GAT-X303 Aegis, ORB-04-A Wing, GAT-X308 Diver, GAT-X305 Raven, and GAT-X105 Strike stood up from their berths…

Now, the battle was about to begin...

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the chapter. Don't forget to read and review afterwards. Please let me know what you think. I would appreciate constructive criticism, but any flames will not be tolerated. If any flames are given, they will be replorted. Just a warning for you all. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	3. Phase Two: Its Name is Gundam

**Chapter 2 is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Diana, or Saul Kessel, Zane Sicorro, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams. They are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Its name is Gundam<p>

_January 25th, C.E. 71_

_Morgenroete Factory District_

_Heliopolis…_

Nisha had just reached the outside when he saw a GINN pilot pull off the cover on the container holding another mobile suit. The Z.A.M. Gundam was it?

Then he realized just how bad that could be for everyone out there.

"NO!" he cried as he ran towards the machine and entered via a side hatch on the container.

Nisha opened up the cockpit and climbed in. The door hissed shut, meaning that Nisha was all alone in a machine that he had no idea on how to pilot.

"Great! Now what?" he murmured anxiously. Then, the other two Mobile Suits attacked her! "Yeeek!" he shrieked.

The young Coordinator hit the one button he knew to be the Phase Shift armor, having seen it quite a few times before. The Z.A.M. Gundam then came to life, the black coloring appearing with the red lined grey cockpit coming in as well. The blue feet were the last part to finish up.

_The OS is shit! I guess I'll have to re-write it… But in the middle of a battle, that is not going to be easy._ The boy concluded as he moved the shield in front of the cockpit. He brought up the machine's OS and began to work.

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT P.O.V…<em>

"DAMN IT!" Matthew snarled as the Z.A.M. Gundam came online. A civilian had stolen it from _them_! Ironic, if it was not for the battle they were waging at that point.

_How could we have not noticed this one?_ He thought angrily as the machine got up and began to avoid their attacks, getting faster each time. Then Athrun came on over the com-line. _"Rusty failed. An EA officer is inside the last machine."_ The other pilot reported.

"DAMN!" the green coat swore.

* * *

><p><em>Normal P.O.V…<em>

Nisha was re-writing the OS frantically as he dodged each of the enemy's attacks.

"Almost done with the movement…" he muttered as he turned towards the other Mobile Suits that were fighting as well.

One he could see to be the Wing, while the other two were the Strike and the Raven. Nisha knew that he _had_ to get over there and fast. They could use the help as well.

As he made his way over, the com-line beeped. Nisha opened up the channel and heard a female voice.

_"Pilot of the Z.A.M. Gundam, identify yourself!"_ the female ordered.

"Nisha Itsuno! I took the machine back from a GINN pilot that was trying to destroy it. I'm heading over towards your location right now!" he replied. He turned the machine in that direction and headed over.

'_I'm not gonna let anyone else die again!_' he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Battle Site…<em>

Flames leapt about as the five machines wandered away from the fire-consumed warehouse. The movements of each were shaky as the OS's were not yet complete.

Tao sat in her cockpit, still working to rewrite the OS of the Diver. "Those Naturals could have done a better job on the OS!" she growled as she finished up. "I'm done. Heading back now!" she reported.

The Aegis and Diver then leapt away from the other three and landed, just as the three GINNs from earlier landed as well, joined by a fourth as well.

Taikyu was sitting in the pilot seat of the Wing, Akira standing behind him. "Damn ZAFT bastards…thinking that they can steal these machines…" the man murmured. It was clear that he was struggling to operate the machine.

"Uncle, why are you even doing this?" Akira demanded. The man looked at his nephew with a stern look. "Listen! We need to prevent this thing from falling into ZAFT's hands! That is why I have to get it out of here!" Taikyu snapped.

Akira was too busy staring at the OS though. _'How can he expect to pilot a machine with such a crappy OS?'_ He thought to himself. "Akira! Pay attention!" his uncle snapped.

The Coordinator snapped his gaze towards the Natural. "The OS is shit. There is no way that you can get it out of here with that!" Akira exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.

"I know that! But we need to get out of here, complete OS or not!" Taikyu snarled as the Wing stumbled before staggering back to its feet.

In the Raven, Chris watched his aunt struggle to operate the mobile suit. Though he knew they were still in danger, he could not help but feel worried about Kira, Liz, and the others.

Then, a woman's voice came on over the radio. _"Attention pilots of the Wing and Raven! Identify yourselves now!"_ the female snapped over the radios of the two machines.

Taikyu hit the com-line button and responded instantly. "This is Taikyu Itsuno of Morgenroete! Is it you, Lt. Ramius?" he asked.

"_Yes it is. Glad to see that you got that machine out of there in time."_ Lt. Ramius commented as the Strike wandered up besides the Wing.

"This is Johanna Dante of Morgenroete. Is that you, Lt. Ramius?" Johanna asked.

"_Yes."_ Lt. Ramius replied. _"It's good to see that you survived and got that machine out as well."_

It became clear to Chris that the other machines had their radios on as well.

Then, another command came in. _"Pilot of the Z.A.M. Gundam, identify yourself!"_

The three machines were staring at the Z.A.M. Gundam, which was walking towards them.

"_Nisha Itsuno! I took the machine back from a GINN pilot that was trying to destroy it. I'm heading over towards your location right now!"_ Nisha's voice came on over the com-line, startling Taikyu.

Akira looked anxiously towards the Strike. Last he had checked, Kira was in there.

"Is Kira with you, Lt. Ramius?" Johanna asked.

"_The boy with me? Yes, he is here."_ She replied. '_Thank god.'_ Chris thought as he relaxed. He was not losing anyone else after that day…

"Good. Listen, Murrue! The OS is not ready for a Natural to pilot yet! You need to let Kira into the pilot seat, as he is a Coordinator like my nephew! They can handle the machines better than us right now! It is the only way to save these machines!" Johanna explained.

"_WHAT?"_ both Kira and Lt. Ramius were shocked at the request. _"There is no _WAY_ that I am letting a civilian pilot a top-secret machine!"_ Lt. Ramius declared. _"Listen! You need to let him! It is the only way that we are going to survive! My cousin is piloting the Z.A.M. Gundam right now!"_ Akira over the radio snapped at the woman.

Then, suddenly, the GINNs pulled out their swords as they put their guns onto their backs, while the Diver and Aegis both flew off. They ran at the four machines, ready to strike.

"Fuck this!" Akira snarled as he shoved his uncle out of the pilot seat and got in. The boy then realized his mistake: he had no idea on how to operate such a machine! He faced his uncle. "What do I do?" he asked anxiously.

Taikyu reached over to press a switch on the console and the Phase Shift Armor came online. The once grey machine became white, blue, gold, and black as the armor took effect. The wings became color with a black top and white majority and a blue line on the very bottom. The chest became blue with golden lines around where the cockpit door was and the legs and arms became white with blue feet bottoms. The hands became black and the head became white with golden eyes, a golden V-fin and a blue V-fin center. The shin guards were white while the shoulder guards were blue at the bottom and white at the top as well. To finish off the new coloring, the back part where the thrusters were became black as well.

Akira then felt his uncle's hands on the control sticks and the Wing barely managed to get its arms up and push the first GINN back as the sword came down.

"You're gonna have to re-write the OS to suit your abilities." Taikyu explained as he looked at his nephew.

Akira just nodded and proceeded to do so, silent all the while. In his mind, he was thinking '_Is this really happening?_' over and over again.

* * *

><p>Johanna pushed a button on the console, activating the Raven's Phase Shift armor. Its dull grey body turned to midnight blue with red trim. The second GINN raised its sword over its head. She barely managed to raise the Raven's shield cannon to block the sword strike and push the GINN back.<p>

"Damn it!" Johanna cursed. "We don't have much time, Murrue. It's the only way to save these four machines!"

Johanna then moved out of the seat and said in a no-argument tone "Get in."

Chris quickly sat and began to experiment with the controls while thinking _'What the hell am I doing in this thing?'_

"You're probably gonna have to rewrite the OS to better accommodate a Coordinator like yourself." She said.

"Oh, great." Chris muttered to himself as he began to re-write the OS.

But the second GINN wasn't going to give him the time to do it. It lunged at him with its sword. Chris barely sidestepped the attack.

"Damn it! I need more time." He said as he continued to type away while keeping an eye on the GINN.

The first GINN lunged at the Wing, making the black-haired Coordinator let out a yelp and pulled hard on the controls, barely avoiding the sword attack.

"You BASTARD!" Akira screamed as the Wing landed safely. _'Damn it all! I _need_ to get out of here! But these ZAFT idiots are not letting me! I guess I'll have to do this the hard way…'_ the boy thought as he looked over the Wing's specs while re-writing the OS.

Nisha tried to give his cousin cover fire, but the third GINN ran at him as well, making him move back.

'_Hellfire mini-missiles, beam sabers, wing blades…better not use those….75mm "Igelstellungs" anti-air Vulcan guns, nice… dual .74mm hyper-velocity beam rifle…now there is something new…Transformable Gundam, huh? Might as well see what it can do…'_ Akira decided as he finished up with the movement systems.

By now, the boy had finished re-writing the OS. Even if it was not perfected yet, it was at least enough to keep them out of harm's way. The Wing's movements were now much more fluid, although there were some parts that still needed to be worked on.

A sudden attack by the GINN caught the boy off guard as a bleeping sound came from the side of the pilot seat. Akira could only guess that the sound was an alert to the enemy being behind them…

"DAMN IT!" he swore as he spun the Wing around, getting out its beam saber, which was ignited to form a golden blade. Akira raised the beam saber and attacked the GINN, which wound up blocking with its sword.

The force pushed the two machines apart, allowing the GINN to put its sword away and take out its gun to fire on the Wing. '_Close range isn't gonna work at this rate. Gonna have to try long range…'_ Akira considered as he pulled the trigger for the head-mounted Igelstellung guns. The rounds flew at the GINN and although the damage they caused was minimal, they did get the pilot of the enemy caught off guard.

* * *

><p>The second GINN swung its sword again and again at him. But each time, he dodged the blows. And, Chris noted, that the machine's movements as well as his own reactions were becoming quicker and smoother. The mobile suit's movements weren't perfect, but it was definitely better than it was earlier. The pilot of the GINN was clearly getting angry as his swings were getting wilder and wilder. This made it easier for Chris to avoid his attacks and re-write the OS.<p>

"This will have to do for now." He said to himself as he finished his typing.

He hadn't completely rewritten the OS, but he didn't have time to do that while dodging attacks. But it was enough for him to properly pilot the machine without much difficulty.

The GINN swung its sword in a downward arc. He sidestepped it and punched the GINN's head, sending it falling to the ground.

Chris took this momentary stop in the fighting to check the machine's computer for its weapons.

'_Let's see…"Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan guns, beam sabers, and a dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon. Hmm…Mobile Armor mode. I don't think I'll be trying that one today.'_

The GINN quickly got back onto its feet. He could imagine that the ZAFT pilot was getting pretty pissed by now. The GINN charged at him, its sword pulled back. The GINN pilot clearly wanted to destroy him and this mobile suit.

'_Well, let's try the Igelstellungs.'_

Chris squeezed the trigger and the two head-mounted Igelstellungs fired. The rounds did nothing to the GINN's armor, but they did catch the pilot off-guard and he stopped his charge.

The GINN sheathed its sword, drew its rifle, and fired. Rounds struck the mobile suit, violently shaking it, but the armor held.

'_Wow. This thing's armor must be quite strong if it can take bullets from a mobile suit rifle without any real damage. Let's see what this thing can do.'_

He raised the machine's right arm, the one with the arm-mounted cannon, and fired. A pair of energy shots streaked out towards the GINN.

Unfortunately, the cannon's calibration was off. The first shot missed entirely while the second shot severed the GINN's right arm at the elbow. The GINN staggered back a few steps and took off into the air, fleeing Heliopolis.

Suddenly, there was a loud nearby explosion. Chris looked around and spotted the Strike stumbling backwards from an explosion.

"KIRA!" He shouted. To his relief, the Strike stayed standing and appeared to be relatively undamaged.

* * *

><p>Nisha growled as he attacked the nimbler GINN. "Damn you!" he snarled as he drew back the Z.A.M. Gundam's fist. His machine then punched the GINN right in the head.<p>

'_I can't risk using the heavy weapons here because there are still people on the colony.'_ He reminded himself as he got ready to fight the GINN again. Nisha then grabbed one of the Z.A.M. Gundam's beam sabers and ignited the blade.

"Take THIS!" he cried as he attacked. The GINN's pilot had no time to react, causing his machine to get impaled. The damage made his machine blow up upon impact.

* * *

><p>'<em>DAMN IT! So much for long range…'<em> Akira thought bitterly as the GINN's pilot fired the gun again. This time, the bullets hit the Wing dead on. Akira grunted as he struggled to get the machine to stay upright.

"Be careful!" his uncle exclaimed as the man tried to stay upright as well. Akira looked back at him with an angry look in his eyes. "Be quiet, alright? Fighting these guys is not as easy as you think!" the boy snapped.

Taikyu stared at him, surprise on his face. Akira then looked back, wondering what the GINN was up to next.

"Let's try the beam rifle…" he murmured as the Wing got out the weapon from behind its back. The machine pulled the trigger and two shots flew from the barrel, one taking off one of the GINN's arms at the shoulder joint while the other missed.

Not happy with the outcome, the GINN took off, just in time for Akira and Taikyu to hear an explosion from nearby.

"NISHA!" Aki' shouted as he watched the Z.A.M. Gundam stumble backwards. The machine remained standing however, which was a good thing.

Fiery remains of the third and fourth GINNs were all that remained of the battle now…

"Lt. Ramius, Kira, Nisha, Chris, Johanna! Are you alright?" Taikyu asked over the com-line.

"_Yes, I'm fine. But the woman is unconscious and injured!"_ Kira replied anxiously.

"_I'm good, just shaken up…"_ Nisha added.

"_We're fine…"_ Chris said. _"That was close…"_ Johanna sighed.

"There is a park not too far from here. We'll regroup there." Taikyu explained. _"Got it!"_ the four replied.

As the four machines headed there, Taikyu looked at Akira. "Are you alright? You look shaky." The man noted. For the first time, the boy then realized what had happened to him during the fight.

The Coordinator was breathing heavily, sweaty, and was gripping the controls in a death-like grip. The rush of adrenaline still remained in Akira's body, making him shaky as he recalled what he had done.

He, a young ZAFT rookie, had just beaten a ZAFT ace while re-writing an OS and was piloting a Mobile Suit at the same time! But the machine was of the Earth Alliance. That alone made his predicament very hard. Akira was a soldier of ZAFT, and a red coat at that. Would he betray ZAFT for the Earth Alliance…?

* * *

><p><em>A young woman's body was on the floor of the house. Her clothes were gone, and she was covered in blood, most coming from a certain area…<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>NO! I <em>can't _do that! The Earth Alliance member SAF killed my sister at the urging of Blue Cosmos! I _can't _join them!'_ The boy reminded himself.

"I'll be fine…" Akira murmured as he looked down at the controls. How could he do something like this…? How could he at all…?

"What is this machine's name?" the boy asked. His uncle looked at him before speaking again.

"It is called the ORB-04-A Wing. It is a top-secret project that is a joint effort between NASA and ORB. But that is all I can actually say about it right now…" Taikyu replied.

"I see…" Akira trailed off, just staring at the screens without even looking back at the older man.

He gripped the controls and headed towards the park. He had to see if Kira and Chris were alright.

* * *

><p>In the Raven's cockpit, Johanna placed her hand on Chris's shoulder. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Huh?"

For the first time, he realized that he was breathing heavily, sweating buckets, and he had a death-grip on the controls. He felt a little light-headed and scared but at the same time, he had this lingering sense of excitement, like he had just gotten off an intense amusement park ride. He let go of the controls and watched his hands tremble slightly for a moment.

He couldn't help but wonder how they had survived that battle. This was his first time in a mobile suit, and yet he had managed to beat a trained ZAFT pilot while rewriting part of the OS.

His hand reached up and wrapped around his grandfather's dog tags. His grandfather had always said that these dog tags were lucky and would protect the wearer. Before, he had passed it off as his grandfather being superstitious. Now, he wasn't so sure.

He nodded. "I'll be alright."

"Hey, what's this machine's name?"

"It's the GAT-X305 Raven." Johanna answered. "And the machine that Kira is in is the GAT-X105 Strike."

"The Raven huh? So you made this thing?"

"Yes, but at the moment, I can't tell you much else. This is all supposed to be top-secret."

"Is uncle Nick a part of this as well?"

The second Chris asked that, he regretted it. A pained look spread across her face.

"He's dead…"

"W-what?"

"A ZAFT soldier shot him." She answered, the pain evident in her voice.

Chris hung his head in sorrow. This damn war had claimed another person he cared about.

"Come on. We have to go. We can mourn later." Johanna said in a reassuring tone.

He gripped the controls again and moved the machine toward the park.

* * *

><p><em>Park…<em>

As the Wing, Z.A.M., Raven, and Strike all deactivated their Phase Shift armor, Nisha, Taikyu, Chris, Johanna, Kira, and Akira were stunned to see Tolle, Sai, Mir, Liz, and Kuzzey run up as the five got out of their cockpits.

"Why aren't you guys in the shelters?" Akira demanded. The five just looked at one another before Sai spoke.

"We kind of were in the middle of the battle when we came outside." He replied.

Chris then ran up and hugged his younger sister. He wasn't usually the type for this kind of thing, but the thought of his sister out there in the middle of a battle had scared him half to death. "Why weren't you in the shelters?" he asked

"Sorry brother." Liz replied. "But as Sai said, once we got outside, we kind of ended up in the middle of a battle between you and those GINNs."

"You guys were great, and those machines of yours are just too cool for words!" Tolle remarked as he ran up to the two. "Where did they come from and-?" he was cut off by Taikyu.

"We have an injured woman in the Strike and I need help getting her out. Akira, can you finish up with the OS? I have a feeling that it may be the one thing that can save this machine from ZAFT." The man replied.

Akira nodded as he ran to the Wing and got into the cockpit. He could hear his uncle speaking to the others about what kind of help he needed.

Then, the man looked at Nisha. "I want you to do the same with the Z.A.M. Gundam." He added. The light blue-haired Coordinator nodded as he ran over to the machine.

"What should we do then?" Kira asked. "I want you, Sai, and Tolle to help me get her out of the Strike." Taikyu explained.

"I'll help with the woman." Johanna offered. Taikyu nodded before the woman faced her nephew. "Chris, I want you to get back in the cockpit and finish rewriting the OS of the Raven. ZAFT may have left, but it's likely that they'll be back and you, Akira, Nisha, and Kira are the only ones who can sortie. And once we get Lt. Ramius out of the cockpit, I want to do the same."

"Actually, I kind of already did that…" Kira replied sheepishly. Akira peeped out of the Wing's cockpit, unable to believe what he had heard.

"Wow… That is just amazing… I mean, I knew that you Coordinators were impressive, but that is just…wow…" Johanna murmured. She had never heard of any Coordinator doing something like that while under attack either.

"What about the rest of us?" Mir asked.

"Just stay out of the way for now." Johanna answered. "Okay, let's get to it." Taikyu replied.

Chris climbed back into the Raven's cockpit while Kira and the others set about doing their tasks.

Chris sighed as he sat down and pulled out the keyboard. He knew that Kira was good at computers, but the fact that he had completely rewritten the Strike's OS while under attack no less was unbelievable. He doubted that most Coordinators could do that.

He resumed re-writing the OS. He had to admit, this machine was impressive. And he was kind of curious about the full extent of the Raven's abilities. He almost wished ZAFT would launch another attack just so he could see its abilities.

Keyword there being 'almost'. If ZAFT _did_ attack again, it would just endanger Heliopolis and its people.

Akira pulled back into the Wing and resumed his task, unable to believe what he had heard. '_I knew that Kira was good with computers, but to be able to do that? He must have done something to it beforehand, but why would he be as confused as to what he needed to do… Nah. Kira would never mess with a top-secret project, especially if he never knew about it to begin with.'_ Aki' reminded himself.

Aki' looked over the Wing's specs again, and was impressed by the abilities it had.

Five minutes later, Taikyu looked into the Wing's cockpit while Johanna checked up on Chris.

"How are thing going with re-writing the OS?" the Natural asked. Aki' didn't even look up as he spoke.

"I'm just about done here…" the boy replied. "How is the woman?"

Taikyu looked back. "She is still unconscious, but we treated her wound the best we could." He explained.

"How is it coming?" Johanna asked as Taikyu checked in with Akira.

"Almost done." Chris replied. "How's the Lieutenant?"

"We treated her wound the best we could. She's still unconscious though."

"So, what now?" Chris asked.

Aki' looked up, wondering the same thing.

Johanna sighed. "We'll have to get the Striker packs for the Strike as it is low on battery power. I'll need to find a transport truck for them to get them here anyway." she replied.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Striker packs?"

"They are the armaments for the Strike Gundam. Unlike the Wing and Raven, Strike had very few built-in weapons. With each one, the Strike can be equipped to handle multiple roles on the battlefield. The Wing is designed to fight in the air and space, so it has weapons built-in. The Raven is designed for atmospheric and space combat, so it too has weapons built in." Taikyu explained.

A low whistle came from the golden-eyed boy before him. "Wow. That's impressive."

"The Strike is designed to be the most powerful of the prototypes so far. But the Wing and Raven have more abilities for me. The Aegis and Diver are also more of my preference." Johanna added.

"Are they the ones that fled from us?" Chris asked. "Yes, and like the Wing and Raven, the Aegis and Diver can transform. But the Aegis's alternate form is a Mobile Armor like the Raven and the Diver's is a submarine, whereas the Wing turns into a fighter craft." Taikyu explained.

"Of course, I liked the idea of transforming robots, and that is one of the reasons Taikyu and I fought to save the Raven from being scrapped after the accident." Johanna added.

"There was an accident?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Early in the construction of the Raven, there was an accident. Half of the crews who were working on it either died or were seriously injured. Afterwards, the higher-ups wanted to scrap the Raven and focus on the other units. Myself and some of the others that bad been working on these machines had decided that we shouldn't discard the Raven just because of the accident. We argued that the Raven had for the most part survived the accident and could be salvaged and that by abandoning it, all those who died would have died in vain. Eventually, they agreed to allow us to finish it."

Akira looked at the controls for the Wing again before he heard his uncle speak to him again. "I am not surprised that ZAFT doesn't know about the three machines though. They were finished as of today, so ZAFT has no data on them." Taikyu remarked as he looked at the machine.

"Why were they finished today?" Aki' inquired. His uncle looked at him. "The Wing was put on hold due to the Striker packs being built, so construction was delayed. However, NASA and ORB both decided to have it built by their techs, so it is not a G-weapon. Same with the Z.A.M. Gundam" The man replied.

"There is one thing that is bothering me though. Why would ZAFT attack us? It is not like we violated the treaty, is it?" Chris asked. Both Johanna and Taikyu looked down.

"We did violate it." Johanna replied grimly. Aki' snapped his gaze towards his uncle. "You did?"

Chris instantly stopped typing "What?

The man did not even dare to face his nephew, knowing full well what he was capable of, considering that he was a black belt in martial arts and a Coordinator on top of it.

"We worked on building the machines, and they were for the EA." Johanna continued in a sad tone. "That injured woman is actually an EA officer." she added.

At that, Akira grabbed his uncle's shirt. "She is an _EA officer_? Do you _even_ know what the EA did to my sister? HUH?" the boy snarled.

Taikyu looked at Akira sadly. "I do…but we still had a job to do. It's not like we could just refuse it anyway…ORB was the one that wanted this done, and don't even ask me why." The man replied.

"Why would the ORB government do that? They wanted to stay out of the war." Chris said.

Johanna shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not a politician. I just build these things."

Akira released his grip on his uncle and just looked away. "Just leave me alone…" he growled. The man just left his nephew alone in the Wing, knowing that he needed time to calm down.

Chris had never met the Lion of ORB, but his grandfather had on several occasions and always spoke highly of him. Athha had always spoken of maintaining ORB's neutrality, yet if he authorized building these mobile suits for the EA, then how could ORB stay neutral? What reason did he have for violating the treaty like that?

"Well, I'm going now. I'll be back in a little while." Johanna said as she climbed out of the cockpit. "Let's hope that ZAFT has decided to leave rather than risk further damage to the colony trying to capture these machines."

He resumed his typing. He wondered what would happen now. Clearly these machines were top-secret and he doubted the authorities would just let all of them walk away after seeing these things, and in the case of Akira, Nisha, Kira, and himself, pilot these mobile suits. Though his aunt _did_ work for Morgenroete, so that may help them out a little bit. Maybe she'd be able to convince them to let Liz and the others go while he, Kira, Nisha, and Akira would help them make a better OS for these machines.

When he finished re-writing the OS, Chris decided to climb out of the Raven. As he did so, a gunshot when off, fired by the EA officer.

Once Johanna had left to get the Striker packs, Akira was also left to wonder what would happen next. Now that he and his friends had seen the machines, would they be shot or… "Get out of those machines!" A female voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Akira knew better than to mess with an armed opponent. He climbed down, just as Tolle, and Kuzzey climbed off of the Strike and Chris climbed down from the Raven.

"Stop this! What are you doing this for?" Kira cried. "They got you out of the cockpit and treated you head injury!"

"While I am grateful for your help, I cannot allow you civilians to touch these machines. They are apart of a top-secret project." The woman explained.

"C'mon! Kira, Nisha, Chris, and Aki' were just piloting those things a few minutes ago!" Tolle argued back.

A wave from the gun meant for everyone to get into a group, which they did. Tolle was miffed about being ignored, but he let it slide. Best not to argue with an armed woman anyway…

"I need names, NOW!" the woman snapped at the little group of Naturals and Coordinators before her.

"Kuzzey Buskirk." Kuzzey replied.

"Sai Argyle." Sai responded.

"Mirillia Haww." Mir added.

"Tolle Koenig." Tolle replied.

"Akira Nishikama." Akira added himself.

"Nisha Itsuno." Nisha replied.

"Liz Dante." Liz said.

"Chris Dante." Chris added.

Kira just glared at the woman with defiance in his eyes before he replied. "Kira Yamato." the boy finished.

"I am Lt. Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance. I am sorry to tell you all this so suddenly, but I cannot allow any of you to leave at this point." Murrue replied.

"WHAT?" Everyone, even Akira, was shocked except for Chris, who had already expected this. "You all have been exposed to a great military secret, and until I can get a hold of the right authorities, you cannot leave my sight." The woman explained.

"How can you do this to us? We're citizens of ORB! You cannot tell us what to do!" Tolle snapped at her.

"Do you want her to shoot you? If you haven't noticed, she has a gun. Antagonizing her will only get you hurt." Akira growled at the Natural. "He's right. It's best to not piss her off right now." Chris added.

Murrue did not falter with her gun. "I suggest you listen to him. It will make things easier for all of you at this point." She replied. "Now, where did Johanna Dante go?" Murrue asked.

"She is going to retrieve the Striker packs for the Strike." Chris explained. Murrue just nodded at the information.

"Very good. That will make things move even faster for us." She remarked as she put her gun away. "Akira, Kira, Chris, I want you three to see if you can get in contact with any remaining Earth Forces in the colony." Lt. Ramius instructed.

"I'll do that. The Wing has two battery units, so it has way more power than the Strike right now." Akira replied as he climbed back into the Wing's cockpit.

"But the Raven does too. So, maybe both of us could try." Chris suggested.

Akira nodded before Chris hopped into the Raven's cockpit to try and raise the EA forces with him. Both sat down and powered up their machines.

"ORB-04-A Wing, calling any surviving Earth Forces, please respond!" Akira tried the raise any forces in the area, but met only failure.

"This is the GAT-X305 Raven. Any members of the Earth Forces still in Heliopolis, please respond!" Chris said, trying get through as well.

After a few more tries, the Coordinators gave up. ZAFT had to be either jamming the colony transmissions, or there was no one left alive from the Earth Forces.

"No response! ZAFT is either jamming us…or the Earth Forces have been wiped out!" Chris called back.

"You can come down then…We'll try again later on…" Lt. Ramius replied.

As the two boys leapt down, Johanna came back in a truck with a trailer. The vehicle stopped near the Strike, no doubt with the Striker packs.

"Good to see you up, Lt. Ramius." Johanna exclaimed as she got out of the cab. "I got one of the Striker packs, but the others wouldn't fit." she added.

"One will do for now. Let's get it hooked up to the Strike." She replied as she looked at Kira.

"Kira, get back into the Strike while I get the Launcher Striker hooked up." Johanna instructed as the boy nodded. As he did that, the woman hit a button for the trailer and the thing opened up to reveal the unit.

"Now kneel down with the Strike's back facing the side of the trailer." Taikyu continued as the machine did as he and Johanna wanted. "Now, I'm going to-" an explosion cut off Johanna's words, making everyone look up.

A huge fireball was coming from one part of the central shaft of Heliopolis. Then, a ZAFT CGUE came out of the smoke, an EA Moebius Zero not too far behind.

"Akira, get inside the Wing NOW! Nisha, board the Z.A.M. Gundam!" Taikyu ordered, but the two didn't need to be told twice. Akira was already en route towards his machine wile Nisha was running towards his.

"Chris! Get in the Raven now!" Johanna shouted.

The second he had seen the ZAFT machine, Chris had already started running to the Raven. He quickly climbed into the machine and turned it on as Johanna and Taikyu started to mount the Launcher Striker onto the Strike.

Akira climbed into the cockpit of the Wing, shut it, and turned on the machine as the Launcher Striker was being mounted onto the Strike as well.

While this was going on, the CGUE had sliced off one of the Moebius's guns meaning that the machine had no means of the defense now, and now it had its eye set on the Raven, the Wing, and the Strike.

Akira fired on the CGUE as the Wing took to the air, its Phase Shift armor now activated and powered up. He then let loose a shot from the beam rifle, missing the CGUE.

The other machine dodged to the side, making Akira growl in annoyance. '_Damn it! This guy sure is not messing around! I'll have to see if trying something else will work, or everyone down there is dead! Let's see if the Wing can handle the air combat…'_ the boy thought as he flew after the CGUE. He had to distract the ZAFT machine long enough for the Strike to finish the equipment change while the others got away from the area. But he never got the chance to, as the CGUE sliced off the left stabilizer of the Wing, making Aki' crash to the ground.

"Gah! Damn it!" the boy swore as he slammed his fist into the cockpit wall.

Chris, seeing Akira crash, aimed the Raven's arm cannon at the CGUE and opened fire. But the CGUE effortlessly dodged every shot as it flew towards them.

'_Damn. This guy is good. Gonna have to try something different or we're all gonna die. Well' let's see what this thing can do in the air.'_

The Raven then leapt into the air, its thrusters blazing. Chris fired its cannon at the CGUE as it flew away from the Strike was. He had to distract the ZAFT machine long enough for the Launcher Striker to be mounted onto the Strike, and for Liz and the others to get away from the area.

And sure enough, the CGUE turned and began to fire at him as it dodged the energy shots.

'_Yes, follow the little birdie. Don't worry about the defenseless machine on the ground.'_

Chris honestly didn't know how long he could hold out by himself against this machine. The pilot was clearly an experienced ace and he on the other hand was piloting a mobile suit for the second time.

Nisha could only look on as Chris took to the air. His machine was not made for air combat, so all he could do was just watch, hope, and pray that his friend would be alright.

* * *

><p>Rau Le Creuset was now becoming annoyed. Not only had Athrun reported the Strike remaining in the Earth Alliance's hands, but the supposedly scrapped seventh mobile suit was back in action and there had been a<em>n eighth, ninth, and tenth<em> machine as well. He had managed to render the annoying EA pilot, Mu La Flaga, defenseless until the GAT-X305 Raven, if he recalled correctly, had come into view and began to fire on him. Rau also noted that the machine had succeeded in its mission, which had been to draw him away from the smaller craft as well as the Strike and the other two machines as well.

Rau had to admit the pilot was good. But he still was a rookie nonetheless.

"You're good with a gun, but let us see how you handle against a sword." He remarked as he put the CGUE's rifle away and got out the machine's sword.

* * *

><p>Chris heard the enemy pilot's voice over his com-line. <em>"You're good with a gun, but let us see how you handle against a sword."<em>

As those words left the unit's radio, the CGUE switched from long range to close range; a gun for a sword. Chris quickly fired the arm cannons at the ZAFT machine, but it sidestepped every shot as it rocketed towards him.

At the last second, Chris blocked the sword with the shield part of the Raven's cannon while its left hand reached for the beam saber on the right side of its waist.

He drew the saber, activated it, and slashed at the CGUE, but it quickly parried the blow with its own sword.

Chris swung again and again at the CGUE. Every time, it effortlessly dodged, blocked, sidestepped, or parried his attacks. And whenever the CGUE attacked, Chris barely did the same.

'_Damn! This guy is really good. At this rate, unless Kira can lend me a hand, I'm not gonna last much longer.'_

Then, he had an idea.

"Nisha, eager to pull a double attack?" Chris asked his friend. An eager reply came through.

"_You bet!"_ Nisha exclaimed as the Z.A.M. Gundam jumped up as Chris turned the Raven to its mobile armor form. _'Looks like I did use the mobile armor mode today.'_

Landing on the wings, Nisha's machine was now ready for combat. _"Ready!"_

Chris smirked as he then flew at the CGUE with the Z.A.M. Gundam on top of his own machine. Nisha yanked out one of the beam sabers and slashed at the enemy machine, making the CGUE's pilot pull back in shock.

* * *

><p>Rau snarled in anger as he dodged the double attack. Two machines at once? "Damn them!" he growled.<p>

* * *

><p>Nisha smirked as the CGUE avoided a beam slash, only to be hit by the Ahura Mazda cannons mounted on the wings of the Raven.<p>

"How do you like that?" he asked in a confident voice. The Z.A.M. Gundam might not be much of an asset in long-range due to the risk of damaging the colony, but the Raven sure more than made up for it with the long-range guns.

As Chris flew the Raven at the CGUE again, Nisha then slashed once more, grazing the armor of the enemy unit. "Take that!" Nisha exclaimed.

Akira just snarled, knowing more about the enemy than Nisha. He moved the Wing to a kneeling position and fired as well, the beam impacting the left leg of the CGUE. In response, a beam was fired from the CGUE's beam weapon, making Aki dodge the impact.

Nisha gasped at the sudden attack the Wing had pulled and the responsive retaliation pulled off. "Akira, how good is this guy?"

Akira was silent, not saying anything regarding the enemy unit.

Nisha just brushed it off as he opened up with the head-guns on the Z.A.M. Gundam, making the CGUE bring up its shield to deflect the bullets.

A smirk came to his lips again. This was easier than he, Chris, or his cousin had expected, especially with the moves they pulled off.

It was their advantage from here on out. Now the enemy unit was on the defensive…

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Archangel…<em>

Lt. Natarle Badgiruel and the few crew members that made up the bridge crew of the ship rushed to get the _Archangel_ online. ZAFT had attacked them, so now the captain, the G-pilots, and the majority of the crew was dead, having been outside the ship when the attack had occurred.

On top of that, no one knew what was happening outside the hanger.

"All systems green. Ship is ready to launch!" Chandra reported.

Due to the attack, however, there was no way for the ship's crew to open the hanger doors. So they would have to make one of their own.

"Take us out at maximum speed. Once the ship reaches top speed, fire the Lohengrins!" Lt. Badgiruel ordered.

In a minute, the powerful cannons fired, blowing the doors out.

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>…

The explosion was heard and felt by everyone around the area.

As a massive fireball tore through an area of Heliopolis, the _Archangel_ emerged as if a ghost from a movie.

'_First ZAFT attacking us, and now this? What else could go wrong today?'_ Akira wondered as he stared at the emerging ship. Nisha was thinking the exact same thing as the ship emerged.

'_First a ZAFT attack, and now this? What else is gonna happen today?'_ Chris wondered.

No one knew the answers…

* * *

><p>Second chapter is done. I hope you all read and review. If any of you are confused about anything, please let me know, and I will try to make it clearer next chapter.<p> 


	4. Phase Three: Collapsing Land

**Chapter 3 is up. I want to note that I own none of the characters in this fic except for my own. Chris, Liz, and Johanna Dante, Saul, Diana, and Ian Kessel, Zane Sicorro, the Raven and Surge Gundams, and the 11th Fleet all belong to Akatsuki_Leader13 and are used with his permission. Nor do I own Gundam in general. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Meteorthunder: I want to apologize for misleading you about the USSA. They do not exist in the story either. In their place is the Southern Atlantic Federation, or SAF for short. And as for Akira supporting ZAFT, he does support the idea of war to defend the PLANTs, but he does not believe that all Naturals need to be killed. Being around Tolle and the others has shown him that not all Naturals are bad.**

**JC: While I apprieciate your suggestions, this is my story and I an writing it how I see fit. Please understand that I am not dismissing your ideas. It's just that they will not fit with what I have planned for the story.**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Collapsing Land<p>

_January 25th, C.E. 71_

_Heliopolis…_

Chris stared in amazement at the warship coming out of the smoke. It was not ZAFT in design, so that meant that it had to be on their side…at least, he hoped it was.

The CGUE also caught sight of it and flew right at it, gun now out once again. Its pilot attacked, strafing the ship while firing. But the gun did little against the armor of the powerful vessel.

"Guess that answers my question." He said to himself.

"So much for that move…" Akira smirked to himself. The CGUE's pilot was definitely not taking down that warship, that was for sure.

The CGUE turned and looked as if it was preparing to do another strafing run on the ship when it flew downwards. It was heading towards where the Strike was and…

'_Liz!'_

Chris flew the Raven down to take on the enemy Mobile Suit. Nisha jumped off of the Raven so it could turn into its Mobile Suit form. He landed unharmed.

The Wing then stood up and ran at the enemy Mobile Suit.

As Akira neared the CGUE, he turned his machine to face the enemy unit and then opened fire with the beam rifle. "Leave them ALONE!" the boy cried. The CGUE then responded by opening fire as well.

Chris pushed the Raven as fast as it would go. He had to intercept the CGUE before its attack hit. But it was too late. The shots from the CGUE neared the Strike and the people near it.

"NO!" Chris shouted.

Then, the Strike knelt down in front of the path of the CGUE's bullets, protecting Liz, Johanna, and the others.

Using the Wing's superior maneuverability, Akira dodged the beam shots and attacked himself. The boy opened fire with the Wing's beam rifle and got in a hit on one of the legs of the enemy Mobile Suit.

"_You're good, but I doubt you could stand up to my superior skills."_ The enemy pilot sneered. Akira just growled as he flew out of the way of a beam shot.

"Damn coward!" Chris yelled as he fired the Raven's cannon at the CGUE.

Inside the Z.A.M. Gundam, Nisha swore to himself. He knew that he was unable to use the missiles of his machine, but on the downside, he was unable to attack as a result.

The CGUE flew upwards, dodging the shots. As it did however, the _Archangel_ fired four missiles at the CGUE. The enemy pilot destroyed two of the missiles while the other two missed and hit the central shaft of Heliopolis.

'_Damn it! We can't risk anymore damage of Heliopolis!'_

Suddenly, Chris heard a bleeping noise. It was coming from the power status bar, which showed the Raven's power at thirty percent.

'_Damn!'_

Akira glanced at the enemy unit before a bleeping noise got his attention. He glanced at the power status bar and swore. The Wing's first battery unit was at thirty percent while the second was at eighty percent.

"Kira," Chris called over the com-line. "I'm low on power and I doubt Heliopolis is gonna be able to take much more. We have to end this fight now. Nisha, Aki' and myself will try to keep him busy, you try to hit him with that big gun of yours. Got it?"

"_Got it."_ Kira replied.

"_Sounds good."_ Nisha said.

"_Let's just get this over with."_ Aki' replied.

Chris aimed and fired the cannon at the ZAFT Mobile Suit. Yet again, the skillful pilot of the CGUE avoided the shots. But before the enemy pilot could aim at him, Aki' opened fire with the Wing's beam rifle. But, just as before with Chris, the CGUE dodged the shots fired at it, except for a few that managed to hit it on the right leg.

However, the CGUE then turned its attention back towards Chris, whom it considered a real threat due to the fact that the Raven was the only one actually airborne. It raised and aimed the rifle at him.

It was about to fire when a massive beam streaked towards it. The ZAFT pilot barely dodged the shot, but it lost its right arm in the process. Unfortunately, the beam continued traveling and pierced the superstructure of Heliopolis.

"No…" Chris said weakly as the CGUE fled through the hole that had been made.

Aki' stared before slamming his fist into the cockpit wall. "Damn it!"

Nisha gaped at the damage before him. Was that the power of the Strike?

Heliopolis had been devastated, and all three couldn't help but wonder if the colony could recover from the damage inflicted to it.

* * *

><p><em>A short time later…<em>

_Archangel…_

The Wing, Z.A.M. Gundam, Strike, and Raven all landed in the hanger of the _Archangel_'s Mobile Suit catapult. All four knelt down side by side and set down the precious cargo they each held. Liz, Sai, and Johanna both got off of the Raven's hands while Miri, Tolle, and Kuzzey got off of the Strike's hands. Lt. Ramius got off of the Wing's hand and Taikyu got off of the Z.A.M. Gundam's hand as well.

"Lt. Ramius!" Natarle cried as she ran up with the few surviving members of the _Archangel's_ crew towards the Mobile Suits and the people near them.

"Ensign Badgiruel."

Badgiruel saluted her superior. "I'm relieved to see that you're alright."

Ramius returned her salute. "You as well. I'm pleased to see that you were able to protect the _Archangel._ You do realize that you saved our lives, right?"

Badgiruel nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed." Johanna replied as she stepped forward. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, Ensign Badgiruel, that CGUE might have very well destroyed the Strike, the Raven, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and the Wing."

"Yes, you may have saved those machines as well as us." Taikyu added as he came up as well.

At that moment, the cockpits of the four machines opened up and Aki', Chris, Kira, and Nisha all climbed out.

The _Archangel_'s crew stared in disbelief and shock at the four teenagers climbing out of the four top-secret Mobile Suits.

"Alright!" Chief Murodch said. "What's going on here? Those machines were piloted by four kids!"

"Lt. Ramius, Mrs. Dante, Mr. Itsuno, what is going on here?" Ensign Badgiruel asked.

The two were about to explain what happened when a man interrupted. "Wow, now this is a surprise."

A blonde-haired man wearing a purple EA flight suit wlaked towards the group. "I'm Lt. Mu la Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet."

The crew of the _Archangel_ returned the salute.

"I'm Lt. Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, 5th Special Division."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the same division."

"Johanna Dante of Morgenroete."

"Taikyu Itsuno of Morgenroete."

Mu nodded. "I'd like permission to come aboard. Who's in charge here?"

Ensign Badgiruel looked hesitant for a moment before answering. "The captain and all of the officers of this ship have all died in the explosions at the beginning of the attack."

"What?" Murrue shouted in disbelief.

"Therefore, I believe that Lt. Ramius is now in command." Badgiruel said. "There about only a dozen or so of us left, mostly non-commissioned officers and workers from Morgenroete."

Mu sighed. "Oh man. What a disaster. In any case, permission to come aboard, Lt. Ramius?"

Murrue was in shock, but she responded. "…Yes…you can come aboard the _Archangel_. Sorry about that." She replied.

Then, she looked over at the four machines. "Mr. Yamato, Akira, Nisha, Chris, can you all come down here please?" Lt. Ramius asked the four.

All of them came down, earning murmurs of shock from the crew onboard. "They're kids!" "Kids were piloting those things?" Countless phrases came around the three, but they ignored them.

Natarle was still mad from before about that. "Lt. Ramius, what is the meaning of this? They are just children! How could you let children pilot those things?" she demanded again.

"Natarle, they were all at the factory. These children wound up saving me and the people you see here. Don't be too hard on them. I am aware that these four are civilians. They are aware that they will be staying with us until the proper authorities can handle them." Lt. Ramius finally explained.

"And who are these four?" Mu asked.

Johanna answered this time. "The one who piloted the Strike is Kira Yamato and the pilot of the Raven is my nephew, Christopher Dante. Nisha Itsuno is the Z.A.M. Gundam's pilot and his cousin Akira Nishikama piloted the Wing. They all stumbled into the factory district when we were under attack. Thanks to their help, we were able to drive off four GINNS and that CGUE as well as protect the last four machines."

"What? These four kids were able to defeat four GINNs?" Natarle asked in shock.

"What happened to the G-unit pilots?" Mu asked.

"They were with the captain at the time of the attack and died as well." Natarle replied.

Mu then approached the four kids. "You four wouldn't happen to be Coordinators, would you?"

The crew of the _Archangel_ collectively gasped.

"Yes." The four replied.

A group of armed soldiers suddenly pointed their guns at the group of teenagers.

"Lower your weapons damn it!" Johanna shouted in a commanding voice, startling the soldiers. "They may be Coordinators, but they are _not_ with ZAFT, you trigger-happy idiots! If they were a part of ZAFT, they would have taken the Mobile Suits and left by now!"

"Lower your weapons men." Lt. Ramius ordered.

The soldiers hesitantly complied.

"Like it will do much good. These Blue Cosmos creeps don't even care about us Coordinators. To them, we are just 'monsters' and 'inhuman things'." Akira growled. Mu frowned at the kid's tone. _Why does he hate the EA so much?_ The older man wondered.

"Lieutenant, I would like an explanation." Natarle demanded.

"It's not that surprising, considering Heliopolis belongs to a neutral nation. It's only natural to find Coordinators who wish to avoid the war altogether living here. Am I right?"

"No, you're right." Kira answered. "Especially since I'm a first-generation Coordinator."

"Which means that your parents are Naturals." Mu noted. "What about you three?"

"And Lt. Ramius is right about me and my sister." Chris replied. "We're both second generation Coordinators and we were born in the PLANTs. But our parents, fearing that a war was going to break out, sent us to Heliopolis to live with our aunt and uncle shortly before the war broke out."

"So then, your parents are still living in the PLANTs?" Murrue asked.

Chris hesitated before finally speaking. "No…they died early in the war…"

"My family moved to the PLANTs to avoid war and be near my cousin and his family as well." Nisha replied.

Aki' just grunted once. "I was born here, just like Chris was, but not at a normal one. I was born in New Juneau instead."

Badgiruel stared as did a few other members of the crew before the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry for causing such a fuss." Mu said. "I was just curious, nothing more."

"So what do we do now?" Natarle asked.

"Now? Well, I've just been shot down and the Le Creuset Team is waiting for us outside. He's a persistent fellow, so he'll be waiting for us. Especially after the defeat you four gave him."

"Wait. You're saying that the pilot guy the four of us fought and managed to beat a short while ago was the ZAFT ace, Rau Le Creuset?" Chris asked in shock.

Mu nodded.

"How did we manage that?"

"I'd have to say it was a bit of skill and a lot of luck." Mu replied.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

_Aboard the _Gamow_…_

"D-equipment? Does Commander Le Creuset plan on storming a fortress or something?" Yzak asked.

Tao narrowed her eyes at the heavy equipment being loaded onto the GINNs. "Why would he need all of this stuff for just four machines in a neutral colony? It doesn't make any sense, really." She mused.

"What's gonna happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol asked, concern in his voice. Tao picked up the slight hint and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _'So, he's feeling the same way I am.'_

"It's gonna be bad." Saul said as he watched yet another GINN being armed with heavy missiles. "A single misfire could cause massive damage to Heliopolis."

The white coat commander snorted at the mere idea. "He probably wants to destroy the colony, if you ask me." She noted.

"It serves them right then." Yzak said. "Calling themselves a neutral state. What a joke!"

"So, the people of Heliopolis should suffer for the crimes of the people who run the ORB government? For the crimes of something they weren't even aware of?" Saul asked before shaking his head. "Cause that's what's gonna happen with those heavy weapons."

Tao, Nicol, and Dearka didn't even say anything. Yzak just let out an amused snort, causing Tao to glare at him.

Saul sighed. "This whole situation really sucks."

No one dared to disagree with him.

But they were not aware of what Athrun was doing, or that he was disobeying orders…

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

_The bridge of the _Archangel_…_

Lieutenants Ramius and la Flaga, Ensign Badgiruel, Johanna Dante, and Taikyu Itsuno all stood on the bridge discussing their situation.

"Alright. Here's what's happened. We've loaded up the last of the surviving supplies from Morgenroete. Chief Murdoch is currently overseeing the resupply of the Raven, the Strike, the Wing, and the Z.A.M. Gundam as well as the repairs for your Moebius Zero." Johanna reported.

"The Strike and Raven should be ready for combat in 10 to 15 minutes. The Wing should be ready a few minutes after, though I could get the crews to speed things up. The Z.A.M. Gundam will be able to join in this fight due to repairing a firing delay glitch that would have caused the missiles to not launch right away after the thrusters are ignited. Moebius however, that won't be ready for quite some time." Taikyu added.

"Thank you." Murrue replied as she sat in the captain's chair.

"So, what's our next move?" Johanna asked.

"Once the Raven, the Strike, and the Wing are resupplied, we'll leave before any more damage befalls Heliopolis." Murrue replied.

"So you're gonna rely on Kira, Chris, Nisha, and Aki' then?" Taikyu asked.

"What?" Badgiruel interrupted. "You can't be serious about letting those kids pilot those machines again. Shouldn't Lt. la Flaga at least pilot one of those machines?"

"Have you taken a look at the OS of those machines?" Mu asked. "An ordinary human couldn't pilot those machines."

Badgiruel stared before speaking up. "But what about those Naturals who live in NASA? Couldn't they pilot those machines?" she asked

"NASA is not a nation who will do whatever is asked of them. So don't even think about it." Murrue warned.

"And before you ask about those kids changing the OS of the G-Units back to their original format, you should know that the original OS didn't really work all that well." Johanna replied.

"And don't ask us to re-write the OS for Naturals. That is not our specialty. We worked on the bodies of the machines, not the programming." Taikyu added. "So we're gonna have to rely on them for protection."

"I agree." Murrue said. "Without Lt. la Flaga's Moebius Zero, the Raven, the Strike, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and the Wing are our only means of defense against ZAFT's Mobile Suits. And the only ones who can pilot those machines are those four boys."

"But Lt. Ramius, we can't just allow four civilians, much less four children, to operate top-secret military hardware!" Badgiruel argued.

"It's a long way to the moon, and I highly doubt that we'll be able to get there without a fight." Mu said. "And without those machines, we're pretty much defenseless against Mobile Suits."

Ensign Badgiruel hesitated for a moment, but ultimately did not argue back.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Taikyu and I are going back to the hanger to see if we can get the crews to hurry up." Johanna said as she and Taikyu started to walk out of the bridge.

Murrue stood up next and also proceeded to leave. "Lt. la Flaga, you have the bridge. I'll go and talk to Kira, Chris, Nisha, and Akira about this."

* * *

><p>Archangel's<em> crew quarters…<em>

"No! I won't do it!" Kira said upon hearing what Lt. Ramius wanted from them.

Akira's reaction was far different though. "You want _us_ to fight for _you_? The ones who killed my sister? Forget it! I will not fight for people who believe that we are 'space monsters' and 'inhuman beings'!" the black-haired boy snarled.

He then turned and left for the hanger, leaving a shocked crew behind him.

Chris and Nisha, on the other hand, were not so sure on what to do. Chris really didn't want to get involved in the war that had taken so much from him, yet at the same time, his sister, his aunt, and his friends were all on board this ship and he had the power to protect them. Nisha felt that if he didn't get involved, more people would be lost, and his friends and father were on the ship as well and he felt he had to protect them. Ever since he lost his mother, he felt like doing something to try to prevent a second Junius Seven attack.

"Please, don't get us involved any more than you already have." Kira continued. "We know there is a war going on out there, but we don't want any part of it. That's why we chose to live here in a neutral nation."

"I'll do it." Chris replied.

Kira, Nisha, Liz, Tolle, and everyone else stared at him in shock, so he explained his decision.

"Now, I don't want you to think that I am calling you a coward Kira, because I'm not. But as long as my friends and family are on this ship and I have the power to protect them, I will." He then turned to face Ramius and continued. "But make no mistake; I will not fight against ZAFT offensively. I'll only fight to protect this ship and the people I care about onboard."

"I agree. As long as I have the ability to, I will protect those I care about as well. If I have to fight against ZAFT to do so, then I will." Nisha added as he walked up beside Chris as well.

"I understand. Thank you." Lt. Ramius said. "I suppose two is better than none."

"_Lt. Ramius. Report to the bridge at once!"_ a voice called over the com-line.

Ramius walked over to a nearby com-line panel and activated it. "What is it?" she asked.

Mu's voice answered. _"There are Mobile Suits approaching. We need you to get back up here and assume command. You're the captain now, remember?"_

A surprised look crossed her face. "I-I am?"

"_I may have the seniority, but I don't know the first thing about this ship. You do. So that makes you the captain."_ Mu replied.

Lt. Ramius sighed. "Very well then. Prepare the _Archangel_ for take-off. Order all hands to level one battle stations. Is your Mobile Armor ready?"

"_No. As you know, it's been damaged and needs repairs, so I'm out."_ Mu answered.

"Then Lt. la Flaga, please take charge of the CIC." Ramius then turned to face Chris and Nisha. "Chris, Nisha, get to the hanger and into one of the Mobile Suits. You two are going out."

"Actually, I could pilot the third machine." Liz said as she stepped forward as well.

Chris's response to his sister was simple. "NO!"

"But I'm a Coordinator too! I can pilot the other Mobile Suit!" Liz snapped back.

'I said no! Nisha and I will go out alone."

"That's suicide and you know it!"

"I don't care! I'd prefer risking my own life rather than let you go out there with me!"

"Enough." Lt. Ramius said, interrupting the fight. "If Kira does not want to pilot one of the Mobile Suits and if Akira is not willing to protect the ship, then I will allow you to pilot it if you wish to."

"You can't be serious!" Chris shouted.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any other choice." Ramius said.

"You people aren't being fair!" Kira said, fists clenched and shaking at his sides. "Fine. I'll do it!"

"Alright then. C'mon Kira, we don't have much time." Chris said.

Kira and Nisha nodded and the three of them sprinted to the hanger.

"Thanks Kira for changing your mind. If you hadn't, then my sister really would have piloted the Strike and risked her life out there." He then added, more to himself than to Kira "This war has taken too much from me already."

"There is the issue of the Wing though. Liz could still pilot it, so that means we need to convince Aki' to pilot it until safety can be reached." Nisha added.

"Doh!" Chris smacked his head at the reminder.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him." Nisha said.

Chris nodded, hoping that Aki' would agree to it.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel hanger…<em>

Chris sat in the Raven's cockpit, his machine now in the port Mobile Suit catapult. Kira and the Strike were in the starboard catapult alongside him.

Johanna's voice then came over the radio. _"Alright Kira, we're equipping the Strike with the Sword Striker so we won't have a repeat last time."_ Then a pause came. _"Hold on a second."_

During that pause, Aki' and Nisha were arguing over whether he should pilot the Wing again or not.

"C'mon Aki'. Three machines aren't enough against the other six machines. We need you out there in the Wing. That machine is the only one that can stand up to the stolen Surge in speed. If you are out there, you can keep the Surge at bay while the rest of us take on the others." Nisha pleaded. "It may be the only way to keep the ship safe!"

The black-haired boy just glanced back, a glare visible in his golden eyes. "I said no Nisha! So back off! Why should I help these EA creeps anyway?"

Aki' then turned to face Nisha. "Those Blue Cosmos idiots responsible for this war not only hated us Coordinators, but she was killed by _**50**_ of those Blue Cosmos Naturals!" he snarled.

Nisha looked down, but did not back off. "I know…but…just do it until we reach safety, alright? Besides, I'll be fighting anyway…"

His cousin just growled before speaking again. "Fine…I'll do it. But _only_ because you're fighting as well, got it?" Aki' snarled.

Nisha grinned as the black-haired Coordinator got into the Wing's cockpit.

"_There's six Mobile Suits incoming. One's the…Aegis? Okay, it's the Aegis and five GINNs armed with…WHAT? Are they nuts?"_ The alarm in Johanna's voice got the attention of all four boys.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"_The GINNs are armed with heavy weaponry used for taking out heavily fortified bases! A single misfire could be disastrous for Heliopolis!"_

Kira gasped while Chris shook his head in shock. Aki' let out a growl over the radio and Nisha rapped his head with his hand as if trying to process the information. This was insane. How could ZAFT use such weaponry inside a civilian colony?

"_Be careful and good luck."_ Johanna said as the catapult doors opened.

"Chris Dante, Raven, taking off!" Chris shouted just before the catapult activated, launching the Raven.

A moment later, the Strike launched as well.

"_Alright, you can launch any time Akira."_ Johanna said as the Wing was loaded into position next.

"Akira Nishikama, Wing, launching!" Aki' shouted as the Wing's catapult activated, sending out his machine into the blackness of space.

The Z.A.M. Gundam was out a moment later.

'_Well, let's try this Mobile Armor mode again…'_

Chris pushed the button to transform the Mobile Suit and a couple seconds later, found himself sitting in the cockpit of the bird-like mobile armor.

"Hop on Kira. We need to get rid of these guys before Heliopolis takes anymore damage."

The Strike landed on the back of the Raven and the two machines sped towards the five enemy Mobile Suits.

"Let's go, Aki'. They'll need back-up if those guys unleash those heavy-weapons on us."

Akira just growled at his cousin's comment, but he pressed the button to transform the Wing into its secondary form. A few seconds later, he found himself in the cockpit of a fighter-jet type alternate mode.

'_Nice secondary form…'_

"_Get on Nisha. You want to help them, right?"_ he asked.

Nisha grinned as the Z.A.M. Gundam landed on the Wing's back, prompting Aki' to speed towards the six oncoming enemy suits as well. When they had almost reached them, the three GINNs armed with heavy missiles broke off from the others and headed towards the _Archangel_.

"Kira, will you be able to fight these three by yourself while I deal with those three GINNs?" Chris asked.

"_Yeah, I think so."_

"Then hop off and good luck."

"_Hey! Don't leave us out of all the fun!"_ Nisha exclaimed as he and Aki' flew up alongside the other two pilots.

"_Leave two of those GINNs for us as well."_ Aki' said as he chose one as his target. _"Hop off Nisha. You're going to be helping Kira, got it?"_

"_You got it."_ Nisha replied as he hopped off the Wing's flight form.

The Strike leapt off the Raven and moved in to engage the remaining GINN and the Aegis with Nisha while the Raven and the Wing turned around and chased the GINNs.

The GINNs were fast, but the Raven and the Wing were faster in their Mobile Armor and flight modes. One of the GINNs, seeing the Raven catching up to it, turned around and fired a trio of missiles from its ankle-mounted missile pods. Chris opened fire with the Raven's shoulder-mounted guns at the missiles, destroying two of them and evading the third.

'_Not bad. But's it gonna take more than that to get rid of me.'_

The GINN then fired two of its large missiles and some of its ankle-mounted missiles at the _Archangel_. The ship performed evasive maneuvers as its point defenses opened fire, destroying the large missiles and dodging most of the smaller ones. The missiles that missed hit Heliopolis, further damaging the already damaged colony.

"Stop it!" Chris shouted as he transformed the Raven back into its Mobile Suit mode and fired its cannon at the GINN.

The GINN dodged the twin shots and fired off the last two heavy missiles and its remaining smaller missiles at him, before discarding the launchers and pulling out it's holstered rifle and firing. Chris fired both the arm cannon and the Igelstellungs, desperately trying to destroy as many of missiles as he could before they hit him or Heliopolis. He managed to destroy one of large missiles and a couple of smaller ones. He aimed at the second large missile and was about to fire when the GINN fired upon him, throwing his aim off and missing the missile. The missile impacted the central shaft of Heliopolis, damaging it.

"Are you trying to destroy Heliopolis?" he shouted as he turned and fired at the GINN.

The GINN dodged the first two pairs of high-velocity rounds, but the second shot of the third pair tore through its left leg, but unlike the last one, this one kept fighting rather than fleeing. Seeing no other option, Chris aimed and fired one last shot. The twin rounds tore through the GINN's chest and a second later, it exploded.

Chris barely registered fact that he had just killed someone. This wasn't the time to think about that. Heliopolis and the Archangel were still in danger.

* * *

><p>Aki' barely even noticed the first GINN explode, as he was fighting his own battle at the exact same time.<p>

He let out a grunt as he dodged a trio of large missiles that had been fired at him. Aware of the damage to Heliopolis, Aki' opened fire with the beam rifle, destroying all three missiles before they could cause even more damage to the colony or the _Archangel_.

"_You dumb Natural! Did you really think I would fall for such a simple ploy?"_

Aki' gasped as he heard the enemy pilot's voice. The alarm bleeped from beside him, prompting the boy to yank back on the controls, just barely dodging another round of missiles. The missiles, having missed Aki,' impacted along the structure of the damaged colony, causing even more debris to float away from the impact sites. Some also hit the _Archangel_, causing burn marks on the white hull.

"Stop this! What are you trying to do?" he cried.

A laugh from the enemy unit got his attention. _"Why, I am trying to wipe you out of course! Are you Naturals really that dumb? You make me laugh, Natural!"_

Akira snarled as he opened fire with the Wing's Igelstellungs at the enemy GINN. The other unit was impacted by the bullets fired, making Aki' smirk at the sight. Beneath him, the _Archangel_ was still under fire from the other two machines, as it unleashed its own firepower at the ZAFT Mobile Suits. The ship dodged a beam shot meant for the engines, only to fire back with its anti-aircraft guns. The shots missed, impacting the damaged colony even further.

The enemy GINN then came at Akira again, the pilot now enraged. _"You'll pay for that, you Blue Cosmos creep!"_ he snarled, sword out in front of his machine.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop for Akira.

He gripped the controls so hard his hands turned white from the effort and the pressure he was exerting on them.

Before him, something hovered, wrapped in a golden aura. He did not understand what it was, but thoughts were crashing through his head so rapidly that he could not focus on anything else other than he could not die.

Everyone he knew was counting on him. His cousin, his uncle, his friends, they were all counting on him. And yet he was going to fail, _fail_ after just beginning his mission! The faces of his friends, his cousin, and his uncle flashed before his eyes before a face he kept deep inside his mind came to the surface…the face of his most loved one…blue hair shining…red eyes sparkling…the care-free smile on her face…shattered.

Then, a feeling, something powerful, glorious, and horrific, came into being with each passing face. Akira saw an image of his loved one, bloody and covered in horrible wounds, as well, interwoven with those who needed him most, those who were reliant on him.

They would die if he died.

He could not die, not when his mission had barely even begun!

'_Damn it! I'm not going to die!'_

'_I'm not going to die!'_

'_I can't!'_

Then, his body began to burn as the thing he was seeing began to crack. His mind suddenly began to become clear as his body and mind began to go feel like it was going into some sort of overdrive. Akira could not comprehend the speed of what was happening to him, but he did not care. All that mattered was that he was not going to die.

Then, the thing broke. All of his humanity seemed to disappear, leaving only rage and anger at the enemy before him.

A rush of power filled Aki's body as the thing was absorbed and disintegrated by the feelings inside, released upon breakage.

'_I am not going to die!'_

Everything from then on was on sheer instinct. Aki' only cared about his survival and no one else's. No other considerations were made or came to mind either.

'_I have to live!'_

"RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aki' let out a primal scream as he attacked the enemy GINN. He reached back, grabbing the beam saber, pulling it out, and igniting it all in one move.

The GINN fired three more large missiles at the Wing, but Aki' dodged them, slashing the tops off as he did so. The heat-seeking components missing, the missiles flew off course before blowing up.

"Don't EVER compare me to those Blue Cosmos BASTARDS!" Aki' snarled as he flew in close to the GINN. The GINN attacked with its sword, but, in a flash of movement, Akira had stabbed the GINN in the chest.

The ZAFT pilot, Andreas, barely registered the pain before he spoke. "What the…"

Those were the last words he ever said.

Aki' sat in his cockpit, panting from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Sweat covered his face, making his hair stick to his wet skin, covering his eyes.

Tears streamed down his face as he let out a few quiet sobs in the empty closed space around him. Pain from old wounds died hard…

* * *

><p>Nisha dodged a missile trio from the third GINN, grunting as he did so. <em>'Damn it all! Are they trying to destroy the colony?'<em>

The GINN he was fighting pulled out its sword, forgoing all ranged weapons. Nisha smirked at this. _'Even if the Z.A.M. Gundam can't use its missiles near the colony, it still has beam sabers.'_

The Z.A.M. Gundam then pulled out one of its beam sabers and ignited it. In a flash of light, the two machines had matched sword on sword. Nisha grunted as he struggled with the controls of the Z.A.M. Gundam, hoping to get the upper hand.

In a underhanded tactic, the pilot of the GINN then had his machine's foot kick the Z.A.M. Gundam in the leg while the GINN's free hand went for the head. Metal sounded on metal as the Z.A.M. Gundam staggered backwards, Nisha trying to keep the machine upright.

"Damn him…" Nisha swore under his breath. The GINN ran at Nisha, but, in an unexpected move, the Z.A.M. Gundam raised its beam saber in a defensive move. The GINN's pilot was not aware of it until the beam had stabbed his machine through the side. Nisha, who had been looking away out of fear, looked back at his monitor, only to gape at the sight of the stabbed GINN.

A fireball consumed the GINN, making Nisha look away once more. He looked back again, only to stare at the remains before him.

The shock of killing someone set in, making his hands all sweaty as he gripped the controls tightly.

* * *

><p>Kira wasn't fairing that well. The pilot of the GINN that was armed with the heavy cannon was firing like a maniac, not caring if he hit the Strike or Heliopolis. Didn't he realize that he was destroying people's homes every time he missed? Kira had to stop him.<p>

The GINN's pilot, Miguel, was growing angrier by the minute. He just couldn't seem to destroy the Strike and its Natural pilot. Adding to this was his embarrassment of his previous battle and defeat at the hands of the Strike. Miguel wanted payback.

"Get behind it Athrun!" he shouted over the radio.

Suddenly, the Aegis, which had stayed out of the conflict up until that point, lunged at the Strike from behind. Kira barely evaded the Aegis. But the second he did, Miguel fired at him again. Kira dodged the beam and struck back by throwing the Sword Striker's beam boomerang at the GINN. The GINN jumped over the boomerang and prepared to fire again. But Miguel didn't expect the boomerang to return, severing his machine's right leg. Before the pilot could retaliate, Kira struck, driving his large sword through the GINN's chest, cleaving the machine in two.

"_AAAAAAARRRRRGH!"_ Miguel screamed before his machine exploded.

Kira turned to face the Aegis, ready for anything. He wasn't sure off who the pilot of the Aegis was. He had seen whom he believed to be Athrun stealing the machine, but was that same person piloting the Aegis now?

"_Kira…Kira Yamato?"_ Athrun's voice came over the radio.

Kira gasped. It _was_ Athrun! His oldest friend had been part of the attack on his home and was facing him in combat!

"_So, it _is_ you, isn't it, Kira?"_

* * *

><p>Chris chased after the remaining GINN, which was harassing the <em>Archangel<em> at the moment. Nisha was right beside him to provide ranged fire if the need ever arose. However, before either of them could engage it, the GINN was hit by one of the _Archangel_'s Gottfrieds, destroying most of the GINN's waist and legs. Just before it exploded, the GINN released all of its missiles. The missiles flew wildly around before Nisha swore out loud.

"_Damn it!"_ he cursed as he squeezed the trigger on his controls. Chris stared in amazement as all the missile tubes on the Z.A.M. Gundam's chest opened all at once. Then, in a blaze of light and sound, all of the missiles were unleashed on the missiles of the GINN, each finding their mark. But, ultimately, there were not enough missiles to save the colony. Nisha let out a few more swears as he tried to get the Z.A.M. Gundam to release its leg missiles, but he was locked out of the firing program. The Z.A.M. Gundam's systems had overheated due to launching all of its chest missiles at once!

"_Fucking machine!"_ Nisha swore as Chris watched helplessly at the missiles impacting the central shaft of Heliopolis. The shaft broke in two, causing Heliopolis to start collapsing all around them.

"No…" Chris murmured as he watched his home of almost a year crumble into dust.

Suddenly, the effects of the massive vacuum that was being created violently pulled on the Raven. He struggled to control the Mobile Suit, but it was pointless. There was nothing he could to except sit back and pray that he would survive.

* * *

><p>Nisha gasped as the Z.A.M. Gundam began to be pulled violently towards the vacuum of space itself. He tried to keep the machine in a stable position, but the vacuum proved to be too much for him. Nisha gulped and hoped that he would survive the ejection into space.<p>

* * *

><p>Aki' snarled as he tried to keep the Wing inside the now collapsing colony, but to no avail. The vacuum created by space was too much for the Wing's battery unit, and the Phase Shift armor went down. Suddenly, a piece of free-flying debris hit the machine on the side, the impact causing Aki' to hit his head on the side of the cockpit and black out…<p>

* * *

><p>"Athrun…Athrun Zala?" Kira said in disbelief. "Why…why are you here?"<p>

"_You should talk."_ Athrun shot back. _"What are you doing in that thing?"_

Before Kira could answer however, parts of Heliopolis began to fall all around them. Kira looked around in horror. Heliopolis was tearing itself apart. A few seconds later, both Kira and Athrun found themselves being pulled violently outside the colony.

Kira screamed as he was pulled into space. He heard Athrun shout out his name before the Aegis was pulled out in a different direction.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Gamow…

Saul, Tao, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak all watched as Heliopolis broke apart.

"Heliopolis…" Nicol weakly murmured.

"Jeez...How the hell did Miguel and the others screw up so badly?" Dearka said.

"The council's gonna have Commander Le Creuset's head for this." Saul solemnly said. "There's no way he can get out of something like this without some form of punishment. Using D-Equipment inside a civilian colony. What was he thinking?"

Tao grunted once. "He was not thinking very clearly, that's for sure."

Everyone could not help but agree with her statement.

* * *

><p><em>A short while later<em>

_Newly formed Heliopolis debris field…_

Chris stared out at the debris field of what had been his home for a few days short of a year. But now it was gone. Nothing more than dust in the wind.

"_X3…Ra…05…Str…res…"_ A static filled call came over the radio.

A few seconds later, it came back, this time at full strength. _"X305 Raven, X105 Strike, please respond!"_

"This is the Raven." Chris replied over the radio. "Is that you, _Archangel_?"

"_Affirmative Raven._" The voice of Ensign Badgiruel answered. _"What's your status?"_

"Shaken, but I'm okay."

"_Can you see the Strike, the Wing, or the Z.A.M. Gundam?"_

Chris took a quick look around. He spotted the _Archangel_ in the distance, but could not see the Strike or the other two machines.

"No, I can't see them."

"_Very well then. Return to the ship."_

"On my way."

He started to make his way back to the ship while Ensign Badgiruel continued to call the Strike, the Wing, and the Z.A.M. Gundam. A few seconds later, Kira replied. _"Strike here. I'm fine."_

"_Do you have the ship' position?"_ Badgiruel asked.

"_Yeah."_ Kira replied.

"_Then return to the ship."_

"_Right."_

Meanwhile, Chris had made it about a third of the way to the _Archangel_ when he spotted a blinking light. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be a damaged Heliopolis lifeboat pod.

"_Archangel_, I've found a damaged lifeboat out here. I'm bringing it in." he called over the radio.

"_WHAT? Who gave you authorization to do that?"_ Badgiruel demanded.

'_You have got to be kidding me…'_

"I'm bringing this lifeboat in."

"_You can't just bring in a civilian lifeboat without proper authorization!"_

Chris just shook his head and pushed some of the buttons next to the radio, filling it with static. "What was that _Archangel_? You're breaking up. I didn't get that last transmission. You can tell me when I come aboard with the lifeboat."

He then turned off the radio, picked up the lifeboat and headed towards the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

The Wing drifted in space, not moving. The Phase Shift Armor was down, meaning that the power of the main battery used for the armor was drained. Inside the cockpit, Akira laid motionless, blood running down his face, the result of a head injury.

The Coordinator was unconscious due to the head injury combined with the fact that he was worn out from his SEED mode. In his mind, memories resurfaced, ones that he had tried so hard to suppress…

-_Flashback-_

"_Those damned Naturals! How could Blue Cosmos do this? And to an innocent Coordinator at that?" A ZAFT official was angry at the sight before him and his fellow officers._

_Akira stared at the sight. His sister, the one who had been so innocent and interested in being a medic, was _DEAD?_ The boy felt so many emotions, but rage, anger, and sadness were the main ones that were showing._

_Tears flowed down his face, the moment seeming so surreal, yet so real. '_Why? Why did this have to happen to her? WHY?' _The young Coordinator thought. He wanted a reason, yet the ZAFT officials could not give him one. They just could not give him one…_

_-Flashback End-_

Akira opened his eyes slightly, the blood still fresh from his injury. The Coordinator looked over at the screen, and saw only the ruins of Heliopolis. The colony was destroyed…

Shock then flooded the boy's body. The devastation seemed too real to be there, but it was, right in front of him as well. Tears ran down his cheeks, making him feel even more upset. Why was this happening? WHY? No answers ever came. A sick feeling emerged in the Coordinator's stomach, but he shook his head, hoping that the feeling would fade from him. It did not.

Clutching the controls of the Wing, Akira managed to get the Phase Shift armor back online due to the second battery unit. That taken care of, the boy flew around, trying to get a lock on the _Archangel_'s position. A beep from the radar told him that the ship had been found.

The ship located, Akira maneuvered the Wing towards the _Archangel_. His hands were shaking, the images of the broken colony embedded in his mind. Images of his sister's broken and battered form also came to mind, but Akira shook his head to shove the images from his memory. He needed to get back to the _Archangel _and that was all that mattered at that point…

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Nisha stared at the debris around him as he flew towards the _Archangel_. The boy was shocked at what had happened, but he knew that getting to the ship was of great importance.

He checked the radar and saw the position of the _Archangel_ was nearby. Relieved, Nisha headed in that direction, tired and worn out from the day's events, but also saddened by the loss of his home for more than ten years.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the chapter. Please read and review after reading. Reviews help me keep going and give me motivation to keep posting. Any flames will result in the flame being reported. Keep reviewing!<p> 


	5. Phase Four: Phase Shift Down

**Chapter 5 is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, the 11th Fleet, Zane Sicorro, or the Raven and Surge Gundams as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**SkywalkerT-65: I revised my fic so that the warning is removed. Now I will only report and delete flames instead. In regards to the twists I have planned, all I can say is that some character fates will be changed.**

**Mordalfus: I like your OCs, but I am not taking any at this time. I might in the future, but that remains to be seen. So, I'll keep them on hand for future needs.**

**Reed and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Phase Shift Down<p>

_January 25, C.E. 71_

_Aboard the Archangel_…

Chris laid on one of the bunks while Kira, Liz, and the others talked amongst themselves. He was tired at the moment and didn't really feel like talking. He was also wishing that he had not left his guitar in the professor's lab.

The ship suddenly shook for a moment.

"What was that?" Flay Alster asked.

Flay Alster, one of the people that had been in that lifeboat he had rescued. Chris wasn't all that crazy about her. Sure he found her physically attractive, but her personality irritated him. Stuck up people did that to him. If she wasn't so stuck up and wasn't arranged to marry Sai, he probably would have asked her out at some point.

"I think we're on the move." Chris said. "Where we're going, I don't know."

"Ah. Kira, Chris. There you are." Mu said as he entered the set of bunks they were sitting at. ""Both Murdoch and Johanna asked me to tell both of you that because we're so under-staffed, you two are to are responsible for maintaining your machines."

"Our machines?" Kira asked. "When did they become our machines?"

"I have to agree with Kira. Don't these machines belong to either Morgenroete or the Earth Forces?" Chris asked as he sat up.

"Technically, you're right. But for the moment, it's been decided that since you're the only ones who can use 'em, they're your machines."

"Sure, we piloted those machines twice but we're not soldiers." Kira argued.

"So the next time they attack and you refuse to pilot it, those will be your last words, huh?" Mu said.

"I have to agree with him, Kira. Until we get to an Earth Forces base and we can disembark, everyone here is in danger. And at the moment, we're the only ones who can protect the ship and the people on board." Chris said.

"He's right Kira. Both of you have the power to make a difference. Why not put it to good use? We have very little time, including time to think it over." Mu said before starting to walk away.

"Nisha has already agreed to pilot the Z.A.M. Gundam until we can reach an Earth Alliance base. Akira, I have no clue about though. But I hope he agrees to protect the ship as well." Mu added as he stopped.

"Excuse me sir." Sai said. "But where are we going?"

"To the nearby Eurasian military base, Artemis. Of course, we're likely to have some problems actually getting in." Mu answered before he left.

Chris sighed. "Well Kira, should we go down to the hanger?"

"This isn't...I..." Kira mumbled out before running off.

"Kira!" Tolle and Mir shouted.

"I'll go talk to him." Chris said.

"Hold on minute." Flay said. "You mean that you and Kira were piloting those mobile suits with two others?"

"Yes." Sai said. "You know how one of the mobile suits brought lifeboat you were on onto the ship? Well, the pilot of that mobile suit was Chris."

Flay turned to Chris "You? You were the one?"

"Yeah."

"But why would the two of you be piloting mobile suits?" she asked.

"Well, my sister, Kira, Nisha, Aki' and I are Coordinators." he replied. "And just to tell you, if you're one of those people who discriminates against Coordinators, then do us all a favor and don't say anything."

Chris stood up and headed towards the hanger.

Liz watched her brother walk away. Ever since their parents had died, he had become bitter towards people who discriminated again Coordinators or Naturals, or in the case of Blue Cosmos, utterly hated.

Of course, things had been different for the first month and a half after their parents died in a Blue Cosmos terrorist attack. During that time, he became angry at just about everyone and everything. He picked fights with just about anyone. Sometimes he won. Other times he didn't. She had feared that they'd find him dead in an alley before long. Then, about a month and a half after their parents died, their grandfather paid them a visit from Orb. His second night there, he took Chris out for a couple of hours. What was said and done was known only to those two. But when they returned, both were beaten up, although Chris was unconscious and in worse condition.

After that, Chris had begun to change. His anger at the world faded away. He stopped going out and picking fights with people. He still got into fights but now he only fought to protect himself and others.

Seeing the uncertainly in Flay's eyes, Liz spoke, "My brother, Kira, Nisha, Aki', and myself, may be Coordinators. But we aren't with ZAFT."

"The four of them are still one of us. Treasured friends." Mir said.

* * *

><p><em>Vesalius…<em>

Rau was not having such a good time, considering all that had happened in the past few hours. The explanation for Heliopolis's destruction was what the PLANT Supreme Council wanted, and Rau was going to give it to them. He looked over the five reports on the captured machines. The Diver's data had been sent to the 'Maverick Fleet', so he did not have it. Then, the man called up the reports about the Strike, Raven, Wing, and Z.A.M. Gundams. Those four would be a problem, especially the last two…

"I wonder what you are, my two friends…" he murmured. It was obvious to Rau that the last two machines were not of the GAT-X series, which meant that they were of unknown origins. Not many nations could build Mobile Suits like that. For a minute, ORB seemed to be the likely culprit. After all, they had the technology to do something like that, but then again, they had already started a Mobile Suit project, code-named "Astray". That ruled out ORB.

Then, a startling thought came to his mind. '_What if _they_ were behind the building of the __last two machines?'_ That brought fear to his body. Not many things scared Rau, but this

did. Only NASA could scare Rau like this.

A voice cut into his thoughts. "Athrun Zala reporting, sir."

"Come in." Rau ordered. The Coordinator entered, wearing his ZAFT elite uniform. "The destruction of the colony is quite a predicament. That is why our talk was delayed." He turned to face Athrun, who was still standing by the door.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry about the last battle." Athrun replied.

"I have no intention of punishing you, but I would like to hear the reason for your behavior. This is not like you." Athrun frowned at the words, meaning that Rau had hit a nerve. "You were beside that machine when it was activated?" Rau asked.

"I apologize for that. Due to an unexpected incident, I was unable to report back quickly. The pilot of that unit is Kira Yamato. He is a schoolmate and friend of mine, from our childhood days on the Moon. I never thought I would meet him again like that. I had to be sure that it was him." Athrun replied.

"The war is full of irony." Rau said as he stood up from the chair. "It's not a surprise that you were shocked. He is a good friend of yours?" Athrun nodded. "If that is the case then, I will have to remove you from the next assault. I cannot have you freeze up when fighting an enemy like that." Rau said. "And I don't want to do it either."

"No, Commander, I-" Athrun was cut off.

"Despite the fact that you were once friends, he is now our enemy. We have to shoot him down. I hope you can understand what that will mean…" Rau began.

Athrun could not accept it. Kira had to be used by the Naturals. "Sir, Kira has to be a pawn used by the Naturals. He is smart, but also good-natured, and a little air-headed. He just needs to see what we are fighting for. He is a Coordinator after all. If I talk to him, I could bring him around." Athrun explained.

Rau observed him before speaking. "I understand, but…what if he doesn't listen?"

Athrun gulped, leaving the question in mid-air for a moment. He had to say it, even if he did not like it. "Then…I'll shoot him down."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel hanger…<em>

Kira stood before the Strike, the Z.A.M. Gundam next to it. Lt. La Flaga's and Chris's words echoed in his mind.

"Just because I can pilot a mobile suit, doesn't mean that I'm a soldier?" Kira asked himself.

"Of course it doesn't. Why would that make you a soldier?"

Kira turned to his left. It was Chris.

"You don't need to be a solider to pilot one of these things." Nisha's voice added. Both Chris and Kira looked up to see the other boy pop his head out of the Z.A.M. Gundam's cockpit.

"Kira, at the moment, both of us aren't soldiers. We're just two guys who are trying to protect what we care about." Chris said as he approached. "When we reached an EA base and can disembark, then we must decide whether to stay or to go, to become soldiers or to remain civilians. When that time comes, you will decide what you want to do for yourself, just as I will."

"Have you decided?" Kira asked.

"Actually, I haven't really thought about it. But do not think that what I decide is what you should decide."

"Well, I know I already have." Nisha replied from inside his machine.

Suddenly, alarms went off.

_"Silhouette detected. Enemy unit detected."_ a voice over the intercom said. _"All military personnel, report to your stations at once. Repeat..."_

"That was fast." Johanna said as she approached the two of them. "Well, come on you three. We need to get you three into some flight suits."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"Looks like we're heading into another battle." Sai commented as the alarms sounded.

"I wonder what Kira has decided." Mir said.

"If he refuses, our chances of surviving drop considerably." Sai said.

"Hey! My brother will protect us even if Kira doesn't!" Liz shouted at Sai.

"I didn't mean it like." Sai said in his defense. "I meant that the odds of our survival are greater if both Chris and Kira are fighting. And don't forget that Aki' and Nisha will too."

"We should do something." Mir said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"We've been sitting on the sidelines and relying Kira, Aki', Nisha and Chris to protect us."

"If we have the ability to make a difference, then we should put it to use." Tolle said.

Liz, Sai and Kuzzey nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Hanger…<em>

Kira, Nisha, and Chris started putting on their flight suits. Kira was putting on a light blue one while Chris was wearing a midnight blue one. Nisha was zipping up the front of his green flight suit as well.

Kira had to admit, he was a little surprised that Tolle, Sai, Mir, Liz and Kuzzey had volunteered to help out aboard the ship. Though what was more surprising was that Chris was letting his sister help out, yet earlier he had been against her piloting the Strike.

"Hey Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Why weren't you against your sister helping out now?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, why is that?" Nisha asked as he closed the locker he was using.

"Well, the _Archangel_ is dangerously understaffed right now. So, she's actually safer if she helps out." Chris answered. "And she's still in the same amount of danger regardless of whether she's a part of the crew or not."

"Well, from the looks of things, you've made up your mind Kira." Mu said as he entered the room in his own flight suit.

"Yes." Kira said. "Like both you and Chris said, the four of us are the only ones that can protect this ship and everyone on board. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not a soldier and certainly don't want to fight. All I want to do is protect the people on board this ship."

"It's the same for all of us." Mu said. "You won't find many people who fight merely for the sake of fighting. We fight because it's the only way to protect ourselves and what we care about."

"I know I am." Nisha replied.

"So what's the plan?" Chris asked.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Gamow_..._

Saul Kessel sat in the cockpit of the Surge, waiting for the order to launch. He had to admit, he was excited to try out the Surge in actually combat. He had studied the machine and all of its capabilities. The Surge was easily the fastest of all the mobile suits. Hell, chances are, it's one of the fastest mobile suits ever made. It had a rival in the Wing. He could imagine the men and women of the infamous 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet under the command of the Black Hawk, desiring to get their hands on this machine, or any of the other mobile suits from Heliopolis for that matter.

Scratch that. The Black Hawk had been dead for months. His older sister, Diana Kessel, was the 11th Fleet's commander now.

Saul shuddered at the thought of his older sister. She was the complete opposite of him. Where he was rather lazy, calm, and quiet, she was a real slave driver. Loud, uptight, forceful, and about a dozen other unpleasant words he could use to describe her. She was also a skilled hacker, though much to her annoyance, not as good as him.

Regardless of its commander, the 11th Fleet was still the same outfit. A group of pilots that varied from extremely professional soldiers to soldiers, that if they had been in any other group in military, they would have been kicked out of the military or thrown in a military prison. All and all, they were a wild and unpredictable group of soldiers, who had only two things in common: a tremendous loyalty to their commander, both his sister and the late John Alaric. And their mobile suits. The machines they piloted were a bunch of heavily customized GINN High Maneuver Types, in fact, it was said that no two mobile suits were exactly the same. All aboard a trio of customized _Nazca_-class vessels. But that's who the men and women of the 11th Fleet were. A group of wildly different soldiers who piloted non-standard, customized machines. And they were the most feared and respected space-based unit in ZAFT.

_"Mobile suit pilots, prepare for launch."_ the _Gamow'_s Combat Operator said over the radio.

He was up first. Saul moved the Surge onto the catapult. He received the green light to take off.

"Saul Kessel. Surge takin' off."

The catapult activated, the g-forces pushing him back into his seat as the Surge was launched into space.

_'Time to try this baby out.'_

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

A squad of three _Nazca_-class ships hovered nearby, the famed Le Creuset team unaware that they were being watched. A male form smirked as he looked at the famous team trying to accomplish an almost impossible mission. "So, they are trying to destroy the legged ship, eh?" he chuckled. "Good luck with that, you snake of a man."

"Sir, we are standing by to interfere if need be." A female voice replied. Aisha Nihao was a First-gen Japanese-American Coordinator with blue eyes and green hair. A few days after the Junius Seven attack, she had left NASA to join ZAFT as a green coat and was assigned to the 7th Independent Mobile Fleet. Calculating and intelligent, Aisha was invaluable as a tactical officer.

Her commanding officer just nodded at the news. "Very well. If anyone can defeat that man…it is this ship. If they can stay alive long enough that is…"

A red coat just grunted once. Heidi Matthews, a second-gen Coordinator, had blonde hair, dark skin, and green eyes that seemed to be cold and uncaring, but that was only because of the hatred she had been shown in her home nation, the Advance European Union Alliance. Underneath the façade, she was just a scared girl who had never been treated as a real human being. She was actually very sweet. After her mother's death by officials in the SAF, she and her father had moved to NASA to get away from the anti-Coordinator influence they had experienced there. And the attack on Junius Seven had only reinforced her hatred of the EA. Heidi wore the male pants instead of the skirt that Aisha wore as well. She looked back at her commanding officer, a cold look in her eyes.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? After all, we are helping the Earth Alliance's enemy." She growled.

A glare from the man in charge made her back down. "We need to prevent this war from getting out of hand. True, if we get involved on any other side other than ZAFT, it will get more out of hand, but it will bring the war to an end sooner." He replied.

Red coat Josh Ajaxi smirked. With unruly white hair, slightly tan skin, and grey eyes, he was one who liked to mess around and was also the most laid back member of the crew yet. A first-gen Coordinator, he had been born in NASA like Aisha. Having moved to the PLANTs when he was eight, Josh had joined ZAFT after one of his friends had been killed in the Junius Seven attack.

"And the sudden changes in sides will confuse that snake Le Creuset even more, as if he is not already confused enough." Josh snickered.

White coat Tao White stood on the bridge as well. Like Heidi, she was a second-gen Coordinator, but she was born in NASA like Josh and Aisha. She had joined ZAFT before the Junius Seven attack, but by the time the attack had occurred, she was already a white coat. Calculating like her father, Tao was a strategic prodigy on the battlefield. Very few survived her attacks more than once. Her blue-grey eyes were partially concealed by her messy black hair.

"Josh is right. The attacks will confuse Le Creuset and he will become nervous. But it could also backfire on us, meaning that the snake will attack us, believing us to be an enemy of the PLANTs. And that is something we wish to avoid at all costs, if at all possible." Tao reminded them.

The final person in the room, Araiya Wolfe, just sighed. A first-gen Coordinator, she had pale green eyes and long purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Having been born in the Oceania Union Alliance, Araiya and her family had fled when she was five years old due to attacks on her home occurring more than once. Leaving the nation a few months shy of her sixth birthday, Araiya and her family had entered the Japan Special Economic Zone of NASA and took the next flight out to the PLANTs. She was six by the time they arrived in the colonies.

Araiya had been a white coat for a few months by the time the Junius Seven attack had occurred. Outgoing and friendly, she made friends easily, but on the battlefield, she was a fearsome Mobile Suit pilot who had a knack for reading the enemy's moves and had earned the title of 'Best Pilot'.

"Even if we were to get involved, I doubt Le Creuset would let us get away. He and the Supreme Council have been trying to get us charged with treason for three months now." Araiya reminded them.

The air was filled with tension, the crew members knowing all too well what fate awaited them if they were caught.

"We are not the 'Maverick Fleet' as those idiots in ZAFT call us. We know who we truly are, and we will follow through with our ideals no matter who we may side with. Do not forget why we came together, or our reasons for fighting." The commander replied.

"Yes, sir!" they all said, saluting him as they did so.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel's hanger…<em>

Chris sat in the cockpit of the Raven, waiting for the order to launch. Lt. La Flaga had taken off a few minutes ago. And soon, he, Nisha, and Kira would be launching.

_"Load the Aile Striker onto the Strike."_ his aunt's voice called over the radio.

_'Hmm...Aile Striker. That's a new one.'_

_"Kira, Chris, Nisha."_ Miriallia said over the radio as her face appeared on one of screens on the console.

_"Miriallia?"_ he heard Kira say over the radio.

"_From now on, I will act as the combat operator for the mobile suits and the mobile armor."_ Mir said. _"I'm counting on you three."_

"Don't worry Mir." Chris said. "We're not gonna let anything happen to the ship."

"_You can count on us, that's for sure. We'll show this crew that we're not with ZAFT and help you make it out."_ Nisha replied. "_That's the best way to get them to respect us as human beings._"

The ship suddenly shuddered slightly as the Lohengrins fired blindly at the _Nazca_-class ahead of them.

The catapult doors opened up.

_"Kira Yamato. Strike Gundam launching."_ Kira said before he took off.

_'Gundam? Interesting name. Taking the first letters of each word in the name of the OS. Wish I had thought of that.'_

"Chris Dante. Raven Gundam taking off."

The catapult activated, propelling him forward and into space.

"_Nisha Itsuno, Z.A.M. Gundam ready."_

_"There's five mobile suits incoming."_ Ensign Badgiruel said over the radio. _"One from the front, four from the rear. It's the Aegis, the Blitz, the Surge, the Duel and the Buster."_

"Okay Kira, Nisha, we're outnumbered, so I think we should stay near the Archangel. That way, they can provide us with some support."

_"Right."_ Kira replied.

"_You got it."_ Nisha responded.

* * *

><p>The Surge, the Blitz, the Duel and the Buster streaked through space.<p>

"Looks like Athrun's gonna beat us there." Saul said to himself. "Hey Yzak."

_"What?"_

"Athrun's gonna be by himself for a while against those two machines, waiting for us to get there. I'm going ahead to help him."

_"What? What are you talking about? You can't get there any faster than the rest of us."_

Saul smirked. "Do you know why my machine is called the Surge?"

_"What? What does that have to do with anything?"_

"Let me show you." Saul said before hitting the throttle to max.

The Surge's thrusters kicked in, causing the mobile suit to literally surge through space towards the Archangel while the g-forces were pushing Saul back into his seat.

_'Wow! I knew this thing was fast but...wow!'_

A few minutes later, he arrived just after Athrun arrived. Athrun went after the Strike. The second machine, the Raven, moved to help its comrade. Saul wasn't about to let Athrun get double-teamed. Saul aimed and fired a trio of warning shots at it. He wasn't about to destroy the Raven when it wasn't even aware of him. That was something cowards and snipers did. Not him.

The Raven stopped, turned to face him and opened fire with its dual railgun. But Saul, using the Surge's superior speed, dodged with every shot, and returned fire with his beam rifle. Both machines avoided the other's shots as they fired.

_'Hmm...This guy's good. Let's try this.'_

The Surge's left arm shot up and fired its _Hakenfaust_ piercer claw. The Raven dodged the claw and transformed into its mobile armor mode and opened fire with its machine guns as it flew towards him. Saul dove to the left, dodging most of the shots and the few that did hit him, barely scratching the phase-shift armor.

The Raven flew past him. Saul spun the Surge around and fired again as the Raven turned for another pass. Saul fired his rifle at it. The Raven dodged but oddly enough, didn't return fire. It was almost upon him, when its bird-like feet angled up bit and short energy blades activated in the center of its feet.

_'Shit!'_ Saul thought as he barely managed to fly up and avoid it.

The Raven flew past him and transformed back into its mobile suit mode. Then it spun around and fired it's railgun at him again.

_'Why don't we try something a little different?_' Saul thought as he dodged the shots.

He holstered his rifle and drew his swords and charged as fast as he could get the machine to go. The Raven managed to draw both of its beam swords and block his attack and pushed him back.

"You're pretty good." Saul said over radio to the Raven's pilot. "I'm a little surprised that a Natural could pilot a mobile suit so well."

_"I'm not a Natural."_ the pilot replied.

From the sound of his voice, the pilot was probably around his age.

_"I'm a Coordinator. Same with the pilots of the Strike and Z.A.M. Gundam."_

Now this really surprised him. "What? Why are you three fighting on an Earth Force warship?"

_"A rather long story."_ the pilot answered. _"The short answer is that my family and friends, who are civilians, are on board that ship. So I'm simply protecting them."_

Saul had to admit, that was a very good reason. Hell, he'd do the same thing in his position.

"Sorry to hear that. It's nothing personal but I got my orders. And I won't insult you by holding back." he said.

_"Same here."_

At that moment, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka arrived.

"Nicol, go help Saul with that machine. Dearka, you get the ship. I'll help Athrun." Yzak ordered.

The Blitz appeared and fired at the Raven, causing it to back off.

_"Saul, you alright?"_ Nicol asked.

"I'm fine."

_'Sorry buddy, but I got a job to do.'_

* * *

><p><em>Archangel Hallway…<em>

Akira looked out at the two Mobile Suits that were headed out into combat. Even though he had said he would fight, the boy did not actually mean it. Fighting for the EA was not was what he was going to resort to…

Then, the Coordinator saw the ZAFT ships heading towards the Archangel. He knew that those were two of the most fearsome, due to the one that they were under the command of.

'_Le Creuset…_' Akira thought bitterly. The man was sneaky and shrewd in his own right, and that was what made him so scary and formidable. He was also Akira's rival squadron's commanding officer for ZAFT. "Looks like I have to head out…" the boy muttered.

He reached the pilot locker room, and took out a red and white pilot suit. Once Akira had put it on, he picked up the helmet and headed for the hanger. He put on the helmet and drifted into the cockpit of the Wing.

"_Okay, Akira. You are set to launch."_ Mirillia said.

"Akira Nishikama, Wing, launching!" he shouted as the Wing roared down the catapult towards the end. The door open, the machine flew out and sped off to reach the battle site he was assigned to.

Akira snarled in anger, but he had a job to do. The Wing soon had reached the end of the ship and was primed and ready for a fight.

Not a moment too soon, the Duel came up to the ship from the front. Akira felt his blood pulsate with rage at the enemy. _'If they call me a Blue Cosmos supporter one more time, I WILL kill them!'_ He reminded himself.

"Let's see how the Wing handles space combat…" he muttered as he got the weapons systems online. The other pilot had no idea what he was up against.

* * *

><p>Yzak growled as he looked at the newest arrival. It was a new machine, no doubt used by the enemy. "So, that is the famous machine that eluded our intelligence. Doesn't look like much." The silver haired boy scoffed.<p>

"_Don't let that exterior fool you. I heard from the commander that it is supposed to be the fastest of the group."_ Nicol replied.

"_Yeah, against such a machine, it will be hard for you to win that fight."_ Dearka added.

"Relax guys. That machine is nothing when compared to us. We _are_ ZAFT elites after all." Yzak sneered. Nicol was not so sure about that though. Considering how the pilot had fared against the commander, it seemed possible that the Wing's pilot was also a ZAFT elite pilot. "On second thought, I'll take this new machine. Dearka can help Athrun after he takes down the ship."

But, the combatants were unaware of the observers watching their very battle…

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

Unbeknownst to the combatants, a modified CGUE and a pair of modified GINNs armed with sniper rifles, observed the from afar.

"So those are the new mobiles and the legged ship from Heliopolis." Commander Diana Kessel said as she watched fight. "Quite impressive."

_"Yeah. Those guys at Orb sure know how to make some sweet looking machines."_ Ajay Cortez drawled.

_"Indeed."_ Lucius Raveshaw said. _"Though I have to wonder if getting these machines was worth the destruction of Heliopolis."_

_"Yeah. They should have sent us. Not that masked pansy Creuset and those little boys."_ Ajay said.

"May I remind you, Ajay, that one of those 'little boys' is my younger brother?" Diana said to her subordinate.

_"Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean anything by it ma'am."_ Ajay quickly said to avoid angering his commander.

"Don't worry about it. My younger brother is a lazy, foolish child. But he also happens to be about the only one who can tell what exactly happened to Heliopolis."

_"You suspect that Creuset will lie about the events that led to the destruction of Heliopolis then?"_ Lucius, her right-hand man, asked.

"Through his teeth. Creuset is nothing but a snake." Diana answered. "He'll tell Zala what happened, then Zala will manipulate the facts and make ORB and the Earth Forces look like the villains while Creuset becomes the commander who tried everything to prevent Heliopolis's destruction."

_"What'd you expect from a couple of snakes them?"_ Ajay said in disgust. _"It's cause of them and that traitor that the commander's gone."_

All three of them were quite for a moment.

_"Sir. Should we get involved in this battle?"_ Lucius asked.

"No. We'll watch and see how things play out."

* * *

><p><em>Battle site…<em>

Akira snarled as he detected the Duel behind him. The bleeping alarm made it hard to miss anyway… "Damn it!" he snarled. In a flash, the Duel was up against his machine.

The Coordinator pushed the throttles back, and the Wing moved away from the Duel almost immediately. The pilot of the Duel was not too happy about the maneuver, so he tried to attack with the beam rifle. Akira just dodged the beam shots using the Wing's high maneuverability, so the shots each missed him.

"_Damn you! You Blue Cosmos scum will not get away with this!"_ the enemy pilot cried. That proved to be his biggest mistake ever…

Akira stopped at that comment. Everything seemed to slow down for him as he gripped the controls so tightly, he risked hurting his hands. Tears began to well up and threatened to run down the sides of his face.

* * *

><p>Yzak stared, wondering why the enemy had suddenly stopped. What was going on?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Minako laughed as Akira laughed. Even though he was only five, he already knew that his sister would be around forever. At least, she would to him. Then, her face shattered in a flurry of broken glass to reveal Minako's broken and battered form. One of her arms was missing as was part of her upper chest…<em>

Akira looked up, tears now running down his face. The golden seed fell out of nowhere again, only to explode against his mind's barrier. All other emotions except for rage were pushed aside, just as the Duel began to attack again.

"YOU BASTARD! I _WILL_ kill you so hard, you will beg for mercy, even _AFTER _death!" Akira screamed. He then grunted as he shoved the controls forward so hard it made the machine shudder.

The engines kicked in, the extra battery pack online. In a rush of speed, the Wing took off so fast, it seemed like a blur of speed. In outer space, it actually was too.

* * *

><p>Yzak stared as the enemy machine took off so fast, he could not get a lock on it. The thing was so fast, it seemed to not even be there!<p>

* * *

><p>Akira opened fire with the beam rifle, but the Duel just blocked with its shield. Growling out loud, Akira then looked over the Wing's specs again and decided on something that had a little more power: the Hellfire mini-missiles.<p>

The back of the Wing shifted as two slots opened up on the back thrusters. At the same time, twin missile launchers swung into place on the shoulder area, one per side.

"Let's see how you like THIS!" Akira screamed as his machine opened fire, missiles speeding out towards the Duel. The pilot had obviously not been expecting that, so he had a hard time avoiding the missiles. The ones he did avoid however, hit his shield instead of completely missing.

"DAMN YOU!" Akira cried as he flew at the Duel. The opposing machine avoided the first beam shot, only to get a beam saber to the side. The golden blade was hard to miss in the blackness of space anyway.

The Duel got out its beam saber as well, and a sword to sword fight ensued. The Wing dodged a slash by the Duel, but the Wing did not miss when it came to the other machine. The slash hit the shield instead, however.

* * *

><p>Yzak grunted as he blocked the slashes. Those mini-missiles had been hard to dodge enough, but the close combat skills of this machine were way above what he had been expecting. It was as if the enemy pilot was a Coordinator…<p>

He shook his head. There was no way that the enemy was a Coordinator, was there?

* * *

><p>Akira dodged another slash, and tried to get around the shield. "RRRRAAAAAHHHH!" he cried. The Wing tried to slash at the chest of the Duel, but once again, he hit the shield instead.<p>

"There is no WAY that I am letting you insult me like that!" the Coordinator snarled as he fired the beam rifle again. The beam shots missed the cockpit once again, but the impact of one shot managed to damage the Duel's shoulder.

This fight was about to get even more intense soon…

* * *

><p>Chris dodged the energy blasts from the Surge and the Blitz and returned fire as best he could.<p>

_"Strike, Raven, where are you? We need assistance."_ Ensign Badgiruel said over the radio.

"Little busy right now. Besides, isn't Nisha there to help you out?" Chris replied as he dodged attacks from the Blitz and the Surge while returning fire.

"_He's fighting the Buster."_ Miri replied.

True to her words, Nisha had to fight the Buster. The two machines were made for heavy-firepower, so it seemed to be a tie.

The Z.A.M. Gundam, however, had a little secret of its own. As the Buster got closer to finish off the machine, the Z.A.M. Gundam dodged the blasts!

Despite its heavier frame, the machine was still pretty fast, mostly because the frame was lighter than most. Nisha grinned to himself, but deep down, he still knew that the Z.A.M. Gundam was still slower than most machines.

That was why he had to finish off the Buster and soon too. As the Buster attacked, Nisha was able to have the Z.A.M. Gundam move out of the way of the other machine.

A beam shot from the Buster's beam rifle flew at the other machine, but Nisha blocked with the shield. The beam bounced off harmlessly, leaving the Z.A.M. Gundam intact.

"_Not bad." _The Buster's pilot remarked as he moved his machine back. "Hmph." Nisha was not impressed. The other pilot did not know that Nisha did not care for any compliments in battle. It was the wrong thing to do because it could lead to one's death in combat.

The Buster flew at the Z.A.M. Gundam, just as the many missiles prepared to fire from the machine. The warheads left the Buster, streaking towards the Z.A.M. Gundam. It seemed that the impact would be grand, but then things slowed down for Nisha as they had before.

Each of the missiles seemed to be moving slowly instead of fast. Nisha had a feeling that the slowness was his advantage, so he struck back. Getting out his beam saber, Nisha flew to attack the missile assault. He flew around, slashing at any missile he could see. All the while, no one seemed to be aware of what was happening. That is until, the world seemed to return to normal speeds. Nisha found himself at the receiving end of a beam rifle, the Buster's.

"_I don't know how you were able to avoid and destroy all of those missiles, but you won't be able to do that again."_ The enemy pilot remarked. Nisha just remained silent as he flew backwards and away from the Buster.

A few missiles from the Z.A.M. Gundam's leg launchers flew at the Buster, impact being made with the shield. The Buster flew away, no doubt in disgust at having lost to a supposed 'Natural'.

* * *

><p>Akira, meanwhile, was still fighting the Duel. The enemy pilot was attacking in a rage, just as Akira himself was.<p>

The two machines seemed to dance around one another, trying to get a direct hit. But the Wing was a hard machine to even graze. Yzak snarled as he tried to land a hit on the Wing's wing. The other machine just dodged easily.

"Stay still!" the silver-haired boy growled. The Wing refused to comply. Instead, the machine's pilot attacked with the beam rifle again. The shot hit the Duel's shield with little to no damage.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Akira let loose a primal scream as he slashed with everything he had. The Duel's shield absorbed some of the impact before actually breaking in half!

"_WHAT?"_ Yzak could not believe what had just occurred. The Duel had no shield to defend itself with! "GRRRRR!" he snarled as he felt the need to get even. The Duel left to attack the Strike, just as the Wing's pilot finally settled down…

"_Need help Athrun?"_ Yzak asked.

"Yes, thanks." Athrun replied as he moved away from the Strike, only to have Yzak fire on it as he did so.

It had been a much needed break too.

* * *

><p>Chris didn't know how much longer they were gonna last. He was barely holding out against one of the enemy machines. Now was forced to fight two of them at the same time. And these guys weren't like the GINNs from before. The machines were the counterparts to the Strike and his own machine, which meant that these machines were superior to the GINNs.<p>

Both the Blitz and the Surge fired their claw weapons at him. Chris dove to avoid them and fired a few more rounds from his railguns at them. Suddenly, there was a warning beep sounded through the cockpit. It was his ammo indicator. He had only eight rounds left, which meant four shots and he was out.

"Damn. Gonna have to be careful now." he said to himself. "I can only fire when I'm absolutely certain I'll hit something."

The Blitz lunged at him with its beam sword. Chris parried the blow with his right sword and kicked the Blitz back. The Surge took this moment to attack with its solid swords. Chris managed to move out of the way. At that moment, a text message appeared on the Raven's console.

_Preparing to fire Lohengrins. Watch out._

Chris took a quick look around. Kira was both fighting the Aegis and the Duel. Both he and Kira were out of the danger zone.

A few moments later, the Lohengrin cannons emerged and fired. The two massive streaks of energy raced towards the location of the _Nazca_-class.

_'Looks like Lt. La Flaga succeeded.'_

Which meant that the _Nazca_-class had taken serious damage and would likely fall back and recall the mobile suits.

Suddenly, a pair of stray shots from the Strike flew past him.

"Hey Kira, watch where you're firing. You're gonna either hit me or drain your battery."

_"Sorry."_ Kira said he aimed at the Aegis and fired.

Only to have nothing come out of the rifle. A moment later, the Strike's phase-shift armor deactivated.

_"No! I'm out of power!"_ Kira shouted.

At that moment, the Duel raised its rifle and aimed at the Strike.

"Hold on Kira!" Chris shouted as he transformed the Raven into its mobile armor form raced towards the powerless Strike.

Not too far off, Aki' noticed the same thing. "Damn it all!" he swore as he flew towards the powerless machine as well.

At the same time, the Aegis also transformed and sped towards the Strike. It became a race to see who would get there first, the Raven, the Aegis, the Wing, or the Duel's beams.

The Duel fired as the Aegis, the Wing, and the Raven neared the Strike.

The Wing and Raven were the winners. Their hands and talons grabbed onto the shoulders of the Strike and pulled it out of the path of the beam. Chris turned the Raven towards the Archangel with Aki' following the same path. The Blitz and the Surge fired at them, but he dodged their shots, barely. The Aegis however, was still hot on their trail. But thankfully, it wasn't firing at them as well.

_'Why is that? One good shot and we're dead. So why isn't he firing?'_

"_Get re-equipped with the Launcher Striker. I'll handle these guys."_ Aki' snarled over the com-line as Chris brought the Strike near the ship.

"_Archangel_. The Strike's out of power and I don't have much power left either. Launch one of the Striker Packs or we're gonna be screwed."

Athrun Zala stared at the Strike and the Raven, unsure of what to do. The soldier in him was saying fire at the Raven and the Wing. But if he did that, the Strike would be caught in the explosion. But without its phase-shift armor, the Strike would likely be heavily damaged, if it survived at all. If he fired at the Raven or the Wing, Kira would likely...

_"Athrun! What are you waiting for? Shoot them down!"_ Yzak shouted.

Athrun couldn't fire. Not at Kira anyway.

_"Dammit! I'll do it myself!"_ Yzak shouted as he aimed his rifle, preparing to fire it's grenade at the three mobile suits.

_'No! Kira...'_

Yzak was about to fire when suddenly, there was a loud _"YEEHAW!"_ followed by a barrage of beams that flew at the Duel.

Most missed, but a few hit their mark, stunning Yzak. Everyone looked up. It was a Moebius Zero.

* * *

><p>Chris heard a warning alarm go off in his cockpit. Someone had a target lock on him.<p>

_'Dammit, dammit, dammit...'_

Akira let loose several colorful words from his radio as the Wing's cockpit alarm also went off.

Suddenly there was a loud _"YEEHAW!"_

It was Lt. La Flaga. Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Get the Strike lined up with the Archangel so they can launch the Launcher Striker. I'll cover you."_ La Flaga said.

"Right. Thanks."

_"Don't mention it. Now get going."_

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He pushed the Raven's engines to the max draining most of the remaining battery power as Aki' flew off to deal with the other machines. One of the Archangel's catapults opened up. Chris turned the Raven and lined up both machines with the catapult.

"End of the line, Kira." Chris said as he released the Raven's grip on the Strike and flew away from the Strike.

_"Thanks Chris_." Kira replied as he released the Aile Striker from the back of the Strike.

The Launcher Striker launched from the Archangel towards the Strike. Kira quickly attached the Launcher Striker, reactivated the phase-shift and started firing at the enemy mobile suits.

Saul watched as the recharged Strike fired at them Everyone managed to dodge the shots, save for Yzak, who lost the right arm of his machine in the blast.

"_Damn it!"_ Yzak cursed.

"_Yzak, we need to retreat."_ Athrun said.

"_WHAT?"_ the other pilot shouted at the top of his lungs.

_"The Vesalius has been damaged. And we're starting to run low on power."_

_"I agree with Athrun."_ Nicol said. _"If we don't fall back soon, it will be our turn to run out of power."_

"Yeah." Saul said as he glanced at his. "I'm running on fumes as it is. We should fall back."

Chris breathed another sigh of relief as he watched the five enemy mobile suits retreat.

They had won. Chris found himself wondering how much longer these guys were gonna be chasing them.

Something told him that they weren't going away any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow. Even with a five to two mobile suit advantage, they still couldn't even destroy one mobile suit."<em> Ajay said. _"That's sad. Real sad."_

_"Perhaps that's a testament of the skill of the pilots of two mobile suits and the crew of the ship."_ Lucius said.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it was just luck." Diana said. "We're returning to the _Odin_."

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"Yeah boss."_

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the battles here. And there will be more involvement from the 7th Fleet soon. Please read and review! And any flames will be reported andor deleted. Constructive criticism is appreciated too. Let me know what you think!


	6. Phase Five: Vanishing Gundam

**Here is chapter five. Note: I do not own Chris, Johanna or Liz Dante, Saul, Diana, or Ian Kessel, the 11th Fleet, John Alaric, Zane Sicorro, or the Raven and Surge Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's ana are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**There will be some major divergences from the main storyline in canon and in Seed: A Retelling, even though this is based off of Akatsuki_Leader13's fic.**

**The Earth Alliance will also not have all members be anti-Coordinator.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Vanishing Gundam<p>

_January 25th, C.E. 71_

_Outer Space…_

_Onboard the Vesalius…_

"Damn it!" Yzak shouted loudly. "There were _five_ of us and only four of them, yet we still lost!"

Yzak needed to learn some anger management skills, that much Saul knew. He continued to watch the other boy complain about their loss.

Then Yzak grabbed Athrun and pushed him against the locker walls. "Why did you not open fire when you had a clear shot? HUH?" Saul was also puzzled. Athrun had had a large window of opportunity to take out both machines, yet he didn't.

"Stop it, Yzak!" Nicol cried. "The enemy is out there, not in here!"

Yzak just shoved Athrun away from him, still pissed about the loss. "It's because of him that we lost to _four Naturals_!"

Saul sighed. "You're underestimating Naturals once again, Yzak. But it's not like that matters now anyway." He faced his teammates. "Those pilots were not Naturals. They were actually Coordinators. That would explain as to how good they actually were."

Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak all stared in shock while Athrun just looked away from them.

"NO WAY! You mean I fought a _Coordinator_?" Yzak shouted.

"How can you be so sure about that info?" Nicol asked. Saul just looked at him. "The pilot of the Raven told me himself." he explained.

Yzak just snarled in anger. "So Coordinators were piloting those things. We'll just take them out then." He growled.

"Those were our orders to begin with." Saul reminded Yzak, who just snarled at the other Coordinator.

Athrun just looked away, a depressed expression on his face. None of them knew his little secret anyway…

* * *

><p><em>Bridge of the <em>Odin

"Bring us towards the _Gamow_ and _Vesalius_. Hail the _Vesalius_ once we're in range." Diana Kessel ordered as she, Lucas, and Ajay stepped onto the bridge of her ship.

"Aye, sir!" Captain Lee as the crew of the _Odin_ followed her orders.

Diana sat in her chair as her ship, the _Odin_ and its sister ships, the _Valkyrie_ and the _Einherjar_, took off towards the ZAFT warships. A few minutes later, the bridge of the _Vesalius_ appeared on the main screen.

"_Ah…Commander Kessel."_ The masked snake of a man purred. _"To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from the 11__th__ Fleet?"_

"Someone has to keep an objective record of your colossal failure and incompetence. The failure to destroy a new warship in drydock, involvement in the destruction of neutral, civilian colony, the failure to capture not one, but _four_ prototype mobile suits, repeated failures to capture or destroy said machines and warship and of course, the latest failure. Despite the fact that you had two warships and five mobile suits, you still lost to a single warship, four mobile suits and a lone mobile armor." Diana bluntly said. "Frankly, I don't see how you can escape punishment for all of this, even _with_ Patrick Zala helping you out."

"_We shall see. Even _you_ could not possibly succeed where we have failed."_ Le Creuset replied. _"Speaking of the council, they have called the _Vesalius_ back. I was going to order the _Gamow_ to continue following the legged ship. If you want, you can take command of the _Gamow_ and try _your_ luck at capturing the legged ship. If not, then I can always call on the famed _'Maverick Fleet'_ to take a try…"_

She knew what Le Creuset was trying to accomplish. He wanted her to try and fail like he had so he could discredit the men and women under her command, and he was willing to even throw in the 'Maverick Fleet' to try and reach that goal. A small unseen smirk crossed her face at the thought of the infamous fleet. _'Like they would obey _you_…'_

Of course, it was also a tremendous gamble as well. If she…_and_ the 'Maverick Fleet' succeeded, then they could show his incompetence even more. "I'll play your game Le Creuset. But first, I require two copies of all the data of the captured machines and any data on the legged ship and its mobile suits."

"_Of course. I'll have two copies transferred to you immediately. Good luck, Commander Kessel. You're going to need it with the legged ship now inside Artemis."_

"I don't need luck, Creuset."

_"Oh by the way, Mu La Flaga is on board the legged ship." _Creuset said with a smirk._ "I thought you would want to know."_

Most of the _Odin_'s bridge crew glanced at her. They all knew of her desire to defeat the Hawk of Endymion after he had humiliated her at Endymion. She had been the fifth mobile suit at Endymion that Mu La Flaga had shot down. Though she survived, she had not forgotten the humiliation of being shot down by a lone mobile armor.

"I was already aware Creuset. There's only one Moebius Zero pilot left, La Flaga." she said coldly as she stood up. "I will shatter the Umbrella of Artemis and capture the legged ship and its mobile suits." _'Me _and_ the 7__th__ Independent Mobile Fleet, whether you like it or not…'_

* * *

><p><em>Constitution Bridge…<em>

7th Fleet commander Chang White stood on the bridge of the _Constitution_, the main screen showing the _Vesalius_ leaving the area. _'Good…he's leaving.'_

"Bring up Commander Kessel and the 11th Fleet on communications. She may have some new information for us." The older man ordered. His blue-grey eyes, complemented by his black hair, were hard as he looked at the main screen. A first-gen Coordinator, he had been born in the AEU in secrecy. After he had been found to be a Coordinator, Chang had fled to NASA to stay alive. He had been in ZAFT for five years by the time Junius Seven had been destroyed. A tactical genius, he was one man who was to never be messed with. Even the EA knew this.

After he had made Commander, Chang had then rounded up Coordinators that were considered to be too liberal for even the 11th Fleet and they had become the infamous 7th Independent Mobile Fleet, a fleet that was considered to be too untrustworthy in battle due to the fact that they had fired upon ZAFT forces in several cases, most of which had been the ZAFT officers who supported the radical faction. But even then, it did not change the fact that the 7th Fleet was dangerous, even to the Earth Alliance, which was why Chang was still in command of the fleet and why they were still around.

The image of Diana Kessel then appeared on the main monitor. _"Commander White…what a surprise…"_ she mused. _"Let me guess, you were observing the…_incursion_…between the legged ship and the Le Creuset Team?"_

"Yes, we were. That ship is nothing to be underestimated, especially since they defeated the _'elite'_ Le Creuset unit." The older man replied.

Commander Kessel looked to the window before looking back at Commander White, a serious look in her eyes. _"That is why I have contacted you. Creuset is asking me to try and destroy the legged ship and he was willing even throw you guys in as well."_

A growl escaped Commander White. "That man is always up to something…" he muttered as he looked down at his fists.

"_Indeed…Anyway, that is why I am asking you to help me out. Knowing your…_'situation'_…you would be the most ideal to try and stop the legged ship with us. Just your mere presence will give Creuset a shock."_ Commander Kessel said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"I see…use our reputation against him and to our advantage…" Commander White mused as he thought about it. "Very well, then. We'll help." He said.

A nod from his fellow commander was his only reply before the screen shut down.

* * *

><p><em>Artemis Base…<em>

"Well, it seems that you three are indeed Lieutenants Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga, and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." The commander of Artemis said as he looked the three up and down. The portly man then grinned. "I am Gerard Garcia, commander of Artemis Base." He said, introducing himself.

Murrue made to speak when Garcia interrupted her. "I am so sorry about that. After all, you were an unidentified ship being followed by not only two ZAFT ships, but also the famous 7th Fleet and 11th Fleet as well. Now that that is all cleared up, I welcome you to Artemis Base for as long as you need to stay."

Murrue did not like Garcia at once. He was like a bureaucrat, and from the way he was acting, he did not care about those on the _Archangel_ at all. In fact, all he was after was the ship, the machines, and a big fat promotion.

"Thank you Commander, but all we really need is supplies and we will be leaving you shortly." Murrue replied as politely as she could.

Garcia seemed to sigh at that point. "I am afraid that is out of the question, my dear. You see, although the _Nazca_-class has left, the _Laurasia_-class is still out there on the edge of our sensors. It is not alone either…" his voice took on an eerie tone. "Have you ever heard of the famed 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet and the 7th Independent Mobile Fleet?" he asked.

Murrue and Mu both gasped while Natarle just stared. _Those_ fleets were there as well? The commander then typed in a command, and up came a screen showing the area in space where the fleet was.

"As you can see, the 7th Fleet and the 11th Fleet are out there. You must have done some pretty good damage to have the both fleets after you, hence why we cannot allow you to leave. If you do, then you will easily be destroyed."

"Damn." Mu cursed. "I hoped to never run across those ships and their sisters again, especially since they were the reason I escaped alive."

"As you can see, you have attracted a lot of attention. Why would you want to go out if you have the six famous fleet ships after you?" Garcia asked, a smirk on his face at the sight. "Here, you all are safe, especially from those six ships. They cannot get close enough to attack without us detecting them and activating the Umbrella. Nothing can get through and they will eventually get tired and leave. It happens all the time, actually." Garcia purred.

"Do not underestimate the six ships. You clearly have never seen them in combat." Mu snapped. "Their reputation as the six best ships is well deserved."

"I have actually, La Flaga. I was at Endymion. I know how deadly those six ships are as a team, but not even the feared 7th and 11th Fleets can penetrate this base." Garcia replied.

"Don't underestimate them." Mu snarled back. "A lot of better commanders, all EA, have died because of it."

Garcia did not hear Mu though. "Anyway, I suggest you all get some R and R. You appear to be exhausted. I'll have some rooms prepared for all of you."

He pushed the call button on his desk, and in came a pair of guards. Even though he had not said it, the _Archangel_ crew knew that they were prisoners on Artemis Base.

* * *

><p><em>On the Gamow<em>

_Thirty minutes later…_

Saul wandered down the corridors of the _Gamow_ knowing that he was working with the people that his sister hated so much. Now that his commanding officer, Athrun and the _Vesalius_ were gone, the ship was now under the temporary command of the 11th Fleet and her command.

"Hey, Saul!" Dearka cried from behind.

Saul looked over at the other ZAFT pilot, a bit surprised that he had found him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm wondering about the 11th Fleet. We'll be working with them, so I figured I would ask you, considering that you fought alongside them once." Dearka replied.

The other boy sighed. "Well, I don't know much about the 11th Fleet beyond what everybody else knows. But my sister, that's a whole other story. Let me give you the only advice you'll need for dealing with her. Don't lie to her, don't argue with her and do whatever she tells you to do. And you'll avoid castration."

Dearka stared in shock. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked.

Saul stared back at him with a dead serious expression. "Nope."

"Oh man…she sounds crazy." Dearka whispered.

"Not really. But she'll kick your ass if you piss her off." he replied. "In fact, she broke some idiot's arms after he almost got her squad killed during a training exercise."

"Damn. That is one woman I will _never_ piss off." Dearka remarked.

Saul nodded. "Tell me about it."

"How are you even related to someone like that?"

"Actually, I'm the black sheep of the family. My parents are more like her than me." Saul sighed and added, "Well, we got a couple of hours until the briefing, so I'm gonna take a nap. See ya later."

"Wait!" Dearka called. Saul looked back. "What about the 7th Fleet? Do you know anything about _them_, seeing as they will be helping us as well?"

Saul felt his face pale at the mere mention of the fleet. "_They_ are working with us?" he asked.

Dearka nodded. "Yeah. It seems that your sister called out to them for help, because their ships are not too far from our own."

"Other than the fact that they are a fleet known for attacking ZAFT's forces at times and well-known for acting on their own, no, I know nothing." Saul replied.

A nod from the other pilot seemed to be all that he needed. "Thanks. See you in two hours!"

A few minutes later, Saul entered his quarters and crashed on his bed. He glanced at the bed opposite his. Rusty's bed.

Saul sighed. It was hard to believe that his friend was dead. He found it strange. Just this morning, he had talked, joked and laughed with him, Miguel and the others. And now they were dead. Gone forever. He remembered Matthew talking about how when the war was over, he was going to propose to his girlfriend. He remembered Miguel's reason for becoming a soldier in the first place, to earn money for his sick younger brother. Now who would help his brother? Who ever said 'war is hell' was right.

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..._

Saul groaned. Someone was calling him. He got up and moved to the terminal built into his desk. He pushed the call button. "Yes?"

_"A private message from the _Odin_ for you."_ the Comm officer said.

Saul sighed. It was his sister. "Patch it through."

The screen changed to the face of his sister. _"Is this channel secure?"_ she asked.

"Give me a moment." Saul replied as he typed in a series of commands on the terminal. "Oh. And it's nice to see you too, sister."

Saul had hacked the Gamow's systems within a few hours of coming on board. It had been painfully easy to hack. And so were most normal military computers for that matter. But that was a whole other story.

"Okay. It's secure." Saul said. "What do you want?"

_"Any and all unedited records from all operations during the incident at Heliopolis and all the data on the Earth Forces' mobile suits and the legged ship. I don't trust the data he gave us."_ his sister said in her usual cold and blunt tone.

"Is that all? I thought this was going to be something hard." Saul said as he started typing.

A moment later, he transferred a copy of all the data on the mobile suits and legged ship to the _Odin_. "There's the mobile suit data." he said as he started searching for the rest of the data she wanted. "And here comes the...What?"

_"What is it?"_

Saul stared in disbelief at the screen. "All the data on Heliopolis and its destruction is gone..." he said as searched for some trace of the data. "There's no trace of it. All the data is completely gone."

_"Creuset, that sneaky bastard."_ Diana cursed. _"He must have removed all traces of what really happened just in case I'd try something like this. And I almost had him too."_

"You really hate Creuset." Saul commented.

_"Our parents worry a lot about Hong Fa Wu."_ Diana said. _"And while Wu is dangerous, he is little more than a mad dog. Wild, angry, predictable. The truly dangerous one is Creuset. The man is a viper hiding in the bushes, waiting to strike upon the unsuspecting victim. A man like that is the one to truly fear."_

* * *

><p><em>Constitution bridge…<em>

Commander Kessel's report had reached the infamous 7th Fleet as soon as she had learned of the data's destruction.

Commander White snarled in rage at the missing data. "Damn that Le Creuset…never thought he would get rid of the data. Very sneaky…" he muttered.

"We almost had him too." Aisha added. "Removing the data proved to be a bad mistake. Now we have Wu to worry about as well. While Wu will be easier to handle, Creuset is the real threat. He is a snake, so we have to extra alert that he does not use us as well."

"He is either just being paranoid, or he is hiding something from us."

Tao huffed at the exclamation. "And to make things worse, he is very manipulative of everyone he meets. That is a trait that many should fear." She replied.

Heidi just growled in response. "No one should be that manipulative…it is not normal."

"That is true. But what bothers me is how there are no records of his birth anywhere in the PLANTs." Araiya said as she looked the others over.

Commander White's face then took on a grim look. "That _is_ worrisome…" he murmured.

Josh just let out a yawn. "Whatever the cause, he's _definitely_ out to get us. That we _can't_ deny…" Despite his laid-back remark, Josh was right, Commander White noted with a chill.

It was silent as they all reflected on their position.

More than once, they had fired on ZAFT forces as a way of expressing their disapproval of the Council's actions and orders. Even though no lives had been lost in all of those cases, they had been branded the 'Maverick Fleet' because of their actions. And there was nothing they could do about it. The only reason they had not been disbanded and thrown in prison long ago was due to the fact that they were even more dangerous than the 11th Fleet, and yet that was of little help to them…

* * *

><p><em>January 26th, C.E. 71<em>

_On the Gamow…_

The top officers of the 11th, the captain of the _Gamow_ and the remaining members of the Creuset Team were gathered around the display table in the back of the bridge. The screen of the table displayed a read out of the Artemis Base and its Umbrella shield.

There were five officers of the 11th Fleet. It was the commander and her four top officers. First was Lucius Raveshaw, the second-in-command of the 11th Fleet, a dark-skinned man of average size and height, clad in a ZAFT red coat uniform. His white hair was cut in a standard military style. His red eyes always seemed like they were studying and analyzing everyone and everything around him.

Standing next to him, was whom many considered to be the polar opposite of Lucius, was Ajay Cortez. Also clad in a red uniform and a toothpick in his mouth, Ajay was a bit thinner and taller than Lucius. Ajay's demeanor and stance were quite different from his comrade. Where Lucius was standing straight and at attention, like a proper soldier, Ajay was relaxed and laid-backed. His long, dirty blond hair was tied into a loose ponytail.

The next officer was a giant of a man, clad in a white uniform. He was Basque Gideon, Commander of the _Einherjar_ and its mobile suits. Basque's head was almost entirely shaved bald, expect for a long black braided ponytail and a matching beard and mustache.

The fourth officer was a woman, wearing a white uniform with male pants instead of the female skirt. Lisa DeCosta, Commander of the _Valkyrie_ and its mobile suits. She had short brown hair and green eyes.

The finally there was the Ice Queen of the 11th Fleet herself, Diana Kessel. Clad in a white uniform with male pants. Her eyes were an icy blue, much like her icy demeanor. She had short, straight black hair.

On the main screen were the commander and top officers of the 7th Fleet as well. Commander White, Commander of the 7th Fleet ship the _Andrews_, was in the middle of the screen, _Constitution_ commander Tao was on the top left, Araiya, Commander of the ship the _Orleans_, was top right, Josh was bottom left, and Heidi was bottom right.

"The Umbrella of Artemis is a lightwave barrier that blocks any and all incoming attacks. But it also blocks their attacks as well." Lucius Raveshaw said.

"So basically, we can't do anything and they can't do anything." Dearka said. "What a useless weapon."

"Perhaps. But as a purely defensive weapon, it's formidable." Lucius said. "Added to this, is the strategic unimportance of the Artemis Base. Because of its unimportance, no one has come up with a means to break the shield. However, this works to our advantage as well."

"_He's right. Anything that they have will be of almost no use to them."_ Tao said from on the screen.

"What? How does that help us?" Yzak asked.

"Simple." Ajay smugly said. "All the guys inside Artemis have grown fat, lazy and complacent. They think that nothing can break through their precocious Umbrella. Which means when we do break it, they'll run around in shock like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Correct." Lucius said.

"_That will give us the advantage when we strike next."_ Araiya noted.

"Let's just smash this 'Umbrella of Artemis' already." Basque said.

"Easier said than done." Lucius said. "I doubt anything short of a nuclear explosion could damage the barrier."

"Okay. So what's the plan? Wait for them to come out?" Dearka said with a chuckle.

"Quit joking around Dearka." an annoyed Yzak said. "What will the commander say when he gets back and we haven't finished this off? Do you want to be the one to tell him that we did nothing?"

"Enough." Commander Kessel said. "The Umbrella of Artemis will fall today."

"And just how are we gonna do that?" Dearka asked. "As long as the shield is up, we can't attack."

"And the only time they turn the Umbrella off is when we're out of their sensor range." Saul added. "But the second we get close to them, they'll raise it back up again."

"_It seems impenetrable, but everything has a weakness."_ Commander White mused.

"There is a way to break that shield and shatter Artemis." Diana said. "The Blitz."

* * *

><p><em>Artemis Base<em>

_In the Archangel…_

Akira was now getting annoyed. He was already in a bad enough mood for being with the EA, but this was just going too far. Everyone else from the _Archangel_ was crammed into the mess hall of the ship with armed guards outside. And they had been like that for hours as well. There was no doubt in his mind that he and everyone else were under arrest for being on the ship.

Chris was also annoyed, but not for the same reasons as Aki'. His reasons did not really exist at all.

The doors to the mess hall hissed open to reveal a fat, portly looking man in uniform, accompanied by soldiers.

"I am Commander Gerard Garcia of Artemis Base. I wish to know who the pilots of the Mobile Suits in the hanger are." He said.

"You mean the captain did not tell you? Or do you not have clearance?" an officer from the bridge asked.

Akira and Chris did not know his name, but his comment did not help at all.

"Who are the pilots?" Garcia asked a more forceful tone. One of the soldiers with him punched the man hard.

Kira was about ready to stand up and admit to being one of the pilots, yet the chief engineer, Murdoch, was keeping him in place. The crew was either just trying to protect the boy, or keep him in place for themselves. Aki' was convinced it was the latter. Chris on the other hand, knew that the crew was trying to protect him.

"It was Lieutenant La Flaga and Ensign Badgiruel." Another officer replied. Garcia just smirked at him.

"I saw the battle. Lt. La Flaga is a Mobile Armor pilot and the Ensign is an officer of the bridge, not a pilot." He sneered. "So, who are the pilots?"

No one answered, so Garcia assumed they were not going to tell. "Hmmm…I wonder. The captain is a female, so I have to guess that the pilots are also female." He purred.

The man stopped where he, Kira and the others were sitting. "Perhaps they are also disguised as civilians so we cannot figure out who they really are." Garcia added with a sneer.

Garcia grabbed Flay's arm and yanked her up so roughly Nisha was about to attack. But the boy held back.

"Let me go!" Flay shrieked. The man just laughed at her panic. "Leave her alone now!" Sai demanded. But Garcia just backhanded the boy, making Kira and Chris stand up at that point.

"Let her go. I am the one you want." He said. Garcia just shoved Flay into a guard's arms. "A mere child? Hmph. There is no way that a brat could pilot such a machine. Now, where are the real pilots?" He snarled.

He made to punch Kira in the face, but the boy just sidestepped the blow and threw Garcia over his shoulder to the ground.

"See?" a panicked Flay cried. "He is a Coordinator! He is the pilot! They all are!" she added, pointing out Akira, Chris and Nisha as well.

"Nice going, Flay!" Sai growled from his spot on the broken table.

"Now this changes everything. Are you three the other pilots?" Garcia asked in a smooth tone. Nisha just growled while Akira said nothing. Chris too remained silent. "Very well, then. Take them to the interrogation chamber." He ordered. But before the guards could grab Akira however, he then grabbed the wrist of one and threw him to the ground before lashing out with a martial arts kick. Getting into his stance, the boy heard guns cocking at him.

'_Just surrender for now…'_ he reminded himself, raising his hands slowly. Nisha did the same thing, not wanting to fight.

Chris received a punch to the head from one of the guards next. He stumbled from the blow, but managed to stay standing. He quickly turned to the other soldiers, slipping into a martial arts stance, and kicked the guard who had punched him in the stomach. The blow sent the guard crashing into a table behind him. Chris then heard the sound of guns cocking at him as well.

'_Yeah…better stop while I'm ahead…'_ he sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

"Now that is better." Garcia purred. "Take all five to the hanger."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Artemis…<em>

The _Constitution_, the _Andrews_, the _Orleans_, the 11t Fleet, and the _Gamow_ all turned and prepared to leave the area. But as they did so, the hangers of the _Gamow_ opened up and the Blitz launched. A few minutes later, it vanished from view and all sensors.

_On the Gamow…_

"The Mirage Colloid. A perfect weapon for a coward." Dearka commented as Nicol left the ship.

"He is not a coward. He is just the perfect one to send in. Besides, he is the bravest of us all for doing this. All of us joined ZAFT for our own reasons, yet Nicol just wants to protect the PLANTs." Saul countered.

"Why did you join ZAFT?" Dearka asked.

"I did it to get my sister and my parents off my back." Saul replied. "I was fated to join ZAFT the moment I was born. So I'm just going with the flow."

* * *

><p><em>Artemis Base…<em>

Once the seven ZAFT ships left the sensor range, the Umbrella was dropped. No one was aware of the machine getting closer, or of the near betrayal however…

"So you want us to remove the locks on the OS's?" Kira asked. "For starters, yes. But you four could do a lot more. You could analyze and build another machine, or an even more effective weapon against ZAFT."

"We are just students of ORB, not some people that can be hired by you fucking selfish excuses for soldiers!" Akira snarled. "Oh, what was that, Coordinator?" Garcia asked smugly.

"I said, we will not work for you, _ever_!" Akira shot back. "Well, you four are traitors to the PLANTS, after all." Garcia murmured.

"Traitors…" Kira was stunned, too stunned to even speak. "Pay no attention to him, Kira. He is just a lying snake." Chris replied.

"He is just a jerk." Nisha remarked, making Chris smirk.

"Then, why are you fighting against the PLANTs, and for the EA?" Garcia asked in an innocent sounding voice.

"We are not fighting for anyone, and for your information, 'our people' are the ones on the _Archangel_." Nisha replied.

"Very well, then. Throw the girl out of the air lock-" he was cut off by the sound of a gun cocking. Nisha, Chris, Flay, Kira, Garcia, and the soldiers with them turned around, only to see Akira aiming a gun at them all.

"You will be doing no such thing." He snarled. "Well, are you going to shoot one of those you care about and work for, space monster?" Garcia sneered. A dangerous gleam appeared in the boy's golden eyes, one Nisha had only seen once before.

"Aki'…" he murmured. Then, the shocking news came. "I _don't_ work for those creeps who _killed_ my sister! And, I _will_ shoot you! I am a soldier of ZAFT, and I _will_ defeat those responsible for her death!" Akira snarled as he aimed the gun at Garcia's chest. Flay stared in shock, as did Nisha and Kira. Chris was also stunned. A ZAFT officer had been in their midst?

"You…are…a part of…ZAFT?" Nisha asked in shock. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry for not telling you Nisha, but you need to understand why I am doing this." The other boy explained.

Chris was unable to say a word, as the shock had made it impossible for him to speak or even think clearly.

Flay stared in shock at the boy holding the gun. "You wouldn't!" she shrieked. Akira did not even waver as he kept the gun aimed. "Let the girl go _now_!" he snarled at Garcia. In response, however, the guards aimed their own guns at Akira.

"I would put the gun away and do as I asked. The fact that you work for ZAFT changes nothing…" Garcia purred. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Aki' just growled. He did not release the gun, however. Garcia growled at the lack of response, so he faced Chris, Nisha, and Kira instead.

"You two will do as I asked, or she _will_ die!" the portly man snarled. Nisha, Chris, and Kira did not know what to do. Both just remained there, unmoving. Only when a guard began to shove Flay towards the air-lock did the three of them move.

"Fine…" Nisha growled. He did not like this one bit, and the fact that his cousin was a part of ZAFT still had him in shock. Aki' growled, but did not move. Surrounded by guards, the boy could not fire, and that was frustrating.

Nisha, Chris, and Kira then hopped into the cockpits of their machines, Garcia glaring at Aki' with an angry look. "You had better do so too, Patchworker, or she will suffer far worse than your _sister_ did…" he snarled. That prompted a snarl in Aki' yet he did so anyway.

Upon entering the Wing's cockpit, the Coordinator looked at Flay, who had fear in her eyes. Aki' sighed and began to get to work, only to stop at realizing what he was doing right then. _No! I will _not_ help them! I won't!_ he reminded himself.

Then, Akira looked at the guards around the cockpit of the Wing. Suddenly, he closed up the cockpit, the door sliding shut. The guards yelped as the Phase Shift armor came online. "What are you doing?" Garcia shouted.

That gave Kira, Chris, and Nisha time to shove their guards away, just as an explosion occurred. A gasp escaped Garcia as he realized what was happening. "What is going on?" he stammered out.

"We are under attack!" Kira snapped. "What do you think we are doing right now, leaving for the ZAFT forces?"

Right then and there, the Raven knelt down and held out its hand for Flay to get on. Chris was not about to let Flay suffer at the hands of that selfish excuse for a human being.

"_Get on!"_ he called, using the exterior speakers of the Raven to speak to her directly. Flay nodded and hopped onto the appendage. Garcia and his men could not stop the machine from standing up and taking Flay away from them.

Chris allowed the cockpit door to open and Flay hopped in, the door hissing shut.

"Thank you…" Flay murmured. She was shocked that a Coordinator had helped her out, yet she was not complaining.

"Don't mention it, just don't touch anything." Chris reminded her as the girl wedged herself into the space between the seat and the wall.

Chris then activated the com-line to the Strike. "Kira, Nisha, let's see if we can get out of here and what we can do to help." The boy said.

"_Right, Chris."_ The other boy replied as he loaded the Sword Striker onto the Strike's back.

"_You got it!"_ Nisha replied as he activated the Phase Shift armor.

"You should not have said that to the guy…" Chris explained to Flay as he looked at her.

"What?" Flay asked. She seemed to be genuinely confused.

"What you said back in the mess hall. You should not have said that we were Coordinators." Chris clarified. Flay looked shocked.

"Why? It is only the truth. Besides, they are our allies, right?" Flay asked weakly. She was eager to prove that she was right.

Chris just scoffed at the weak defense Flay had. "Allies? Hardly. Eurasia may be an ally in words, but in actions they are not. That commander doesn't give a damn about us really. All he wants is a promotion for giving us, the machines, and the ship over to his superiors. Hell, he was going to throw you out of an airlock just to get us to do what he wanted!" he snarled. "The world is not all black and white. There is no real good vs. evil fight. There are grey areas in the world. Don't believe that it is all there is."

Flay was silent as the Wing, the Raven, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and the Strike all headed out into the area that was the chaotic Artemis Base port.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Artemis…<em>

The 7th Fleet, the 11th Fleet, and the _Gamow_ were all closing in on Artemis Base at once. The shield now gone, the teams now had an opening to attack. The time to finish it off was now.

The Duel, the Buster, the Surge, the Diver, and the Custom GINNs of the six ships were all quickly launched from their respective warships.

_"Listen up men."_ Diana Kessel said over the comm. _"Team 3, will enter the hanger first. Focus your fire on the docked ships and the base itself. Team 1 will follow Team 3 and attack the legged ship while Team 2 will remain behind in reserve to catch escaping ships. I want the legged ship's engines and weapons disabled. As well as the four mobile suits disabled and captured. If that is not possible, then destroy them. But leave the Moebius Zero to me. Understand?"_

Only her brother and the rest of the Creuset Team responded. The men and women under her command were well trained and didn't need to respond. They would follow out her orders to the letter. The 7th remained silent as well. It was the same situation with them. They were well trained and no response was needed.

_"Good. Let us end both Artemis and the legged ship here and now."_ she said. _"For the Black Hawk!"_

_"For the Black Hawk!"_ the pilots of the 11th Fleet shouted back before the mobile suits rocketed off towards the Artemis Base and their prey.

"_All units, listen up."_ Commander White said over the com-line to his own fighters. _"Team 1 will help Team 3 of the 11__th__ with the hanger. Team 2 will attack any ships that try to interfere with the mission, and Team 3 will stay on stand-by as needed. The legged ship should be disabled as should the four machines that are with it. If that is not possible, try and destroy the units. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir!"_ was the reply.

Mobile armors scrambled out of the large main hanger, in an attempt to engage them. But they were no match for the aces of the 11th or the 7th. A hail of bullets and beams tore through mobile armors. Gideon's GINN and the rest of the GINNs of the _Einherjar_ raced ahead of the others. The Team 3 members were all heavy weapons experts and were armed accordingly. Several heavy cannons and missiles were fired off, destroying and several warships.

Tao flew around in the Diver, firing on mobile armors that tried to escape her. The pilots were just no match for her or the aces of the 7th.

Basque roared as his GINN, Bruticus, charged forward, firing off his heavy cannon and Gatling guns while the rest of his team followed behind. Many of the docked vessels in the front of the hanger were quickly crippled or destroyed.

_"Team 1, move out."_ Diana ordered.

"_Team 2, move to position!"_ Commander White ordered.

The mobile suits of the _Constitution_, the _Odin_, and the Creuset team raced in the massive hanger. They split up, searching for the legged ship and firing upon the mobile armors that were vainly trying to defend their base. They were all minor annoyances that were trying to stop them from reaching their objective. Diana fired off a few rounds at a lone mobile armor, clipping its engines and causing it to crash into the command center of the base, no doubt, taking the base commander with it.

She quickly and easily destroyed three more mobile armors. That was a problem that irritated her. It was too easy. True, the Earth Forces had numbers. But their mobile armors were vastly inferior compared to ZAFT's mobile suits. Truth be told, Diana was growing bored of the war. ZAFT's technology was just too superior. And without challenging opponents, how could she and her men improve if their opponents were all weak. When she learned that the Earth Forces were building mobile suits, she was actually quite happy. It would finally bring a balance to this war and actually challenge her.

It wasn't long before she, her brother, and his two teammates spotted the legged ship and its mobile suits. The Blitz was also there, battling the Strike and the Raven. However, much to Diana's annoyance, there was no Moebius Zero. No Mu La Flaga.

And it seemed that there was a battle between the two remaining machines, with the winged one giving off a ZAFT IFF signal…

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Artemis base hanger…<em>

"Akira, stop this! What you are doing is wrong!" Nisha cried as he dodged an attack launched by the Wing.

"_You will _NEVER_ understand what I went through that day!"_ Aki snapped back. Nisha just pulled back on the controls as a beam shot from the Wing came at him. The beam missed the machine by a few inches, too close for his liking.

"I do, Aki'! _You_ are the one that needs to snap out of it, not me!" Nisha cried. A snarl was released from Akira's vocals as he slashed with one of the beam sabers next. Nisha barely dodged it as he moved his machine backwards.

"_What do _you_ know about losing someone close to you? HUH?"_ Akira snarled. A kick from the Wing made contact with the Z.A.M. Gundam's shield.

"I lost my mother. I know what it means to lose someone too!" Nisha shouted. The Z.A.M. Gundam opened fire with its hidden leg missiles, but the Wing dodged them all with no trouble. "I lost her on the same day that Junius Seven was attacked! So I understand the pain you're going through!"

"_STOP IT! You _don't_ know what it means to lose someone like my sister! She cared for me when our parents were at work, which was _every day_! Why can't you understand that!"_ Akira screamed over the com-line. Tears were running down the Coordinator's face as he fought.

Nisha just stared as a slew of missiles from the Wing sped at him. The missiles of the Z.A.M. Gundam also launched as he pulled the trigger. A multitude of explosions occurred, just as another explosion from the hanger came out as well.

* * *

><p><em>"Time to end this."<em> Yzak said he opened fire on the Strike and Z.A.M. Gundam.

Diana, Saul and Dearka all followed the Duel, firing on the two Earth Force's mobile suits. The Raven and the Strike dodged their shots while the Raven returned fire with its railguns at the Buster and Duel and the Strike threw its beam boomerang at the Panther. Diana effortlessly dodged the incoming weapon and its rebound, only to come face to face with the Strike with its sword descending on her. But she wasn't some novice pilot. She was the command of one of the best space-combat units in all of ZAFT. She barely managed sidestepped the attack, losing her machine's left arm in the process.

_"Leave her alone!"_ Saul shouted, firing his Hakenfaust claw at the Strike.

The Strike pulled back, avoiding the claw weapon. Diana took that momentary distraction to fire off a burst of rounds at the Strike. But her bullets did nothing against the phase-shift armor of the machine.

_'Amazing. These mobile suits make even our machines inferior.'_

_"You alright, sis?" _Saul asked before round of missiles slammed into the Surge.

Diana was about to respond, when she noticed the legged ship was turning around. It was heading towards the open rear hanger door. _"I'm fine. Stop the legged ship!"_

Huge explosions started tearing through the hanger. The Raven, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and the Strike were falling to the legged ship.

_"You're not getting away this time!"_ Yzak shouted, firing at the retreating mobile suits.

Unfortunately, at that very moment, a massive explosion tore through the hanger, creating a fireball that separated them from the fleeing ship.

_'It seems Basque and his men were quicker that I thought they'd be.'_ Diana thought as the legged ship slipped from their grasp.

Tao watched with amusement as she recalled the team sent in. _'Heidi and her men were quicker than I had anticipated.'_

_"No!"_ Yzak shouted in rage and frustration.

_"The base is coming apart."_ Diana said. _"All forces, fall back. Fall back."_

"_All 7__th__ Fleet units, fall back. The base is coming apart. We don't want to be near the explosion when it goes."_ Tao ordered as her teammates met up with her as well.

All of the ZAFT forces started fleeing the crumbling base. They had destroyed the Artemis Base, but failed in their ultimate objective: the capture or destruction of the legged ship and its mobile suits. But as long as that ship was in space, she, the 11th Fleet, and the 7th Fleet would hunt them. Nothing ever escaped their grasp for very long.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>…

Nisha sat in the Z.A.M. Gundam's cockpit, unable to believe what had happened: Akira had betrayed them all…

Chris was unable to believe it as well. How much longer would they have to suffer this? He did not know...

* * *

><p>Yep, Akira is a ZAFT pilot. But pay attention to his time of betrayal, as it is important in the future. Any flames will be reported andor deleted. Constructive criticism is apprieciated as well. Be sure to read and review when you're done reading. :)


	7. Phase Six: Respective Solitudes

**Chapter six is up. Thanks to all who have reviewed and read my story so far. I hope you continue to do so.**

**Skywalker T-65: Artemis getting blown up is a good thing for me too. And, unlike in canon, this time the station is gone, as is Garcia, permanently. They did nothing except tick me off in the series.**

**Meteorthunder3: Akira betraying them at Artemis seemed like a good idea, as it would lead to more development for him and Nisha both. Imagine having to fight someone who was close to you as a family member. How hard would that be on someone? Very hard...**

**Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Diana, Ian, or Saul Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Zane Sicorro, or the Raven and Surge Gundams, as they belong to Akatsuki_Leader13 and are used with his permission as such. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Read and Review! :) **

* * *

><p>Phase Six: Respective Solitudes<p>

_January 26th, C.E.71_

_Constitution hanger…_

Akira flew the Wing into the hanger of the _Constitution_ as he proceeded to shut down the machine's systems. The Phase Shift armor went down as the Wing came in for a landing on the floor.

The Wing kneeling, Akira opened up the cockpit, just as he saw ZAFT soldiers waiting for him, and among them, Commander White. The man wore a smile on his face when he saw the other boy.

"Well, I see that you have returned to us, Akira Nishikama…" Commander White said. A pleased look was on his face as he said this. The soldiers all aimed their guns, but lowered them at the commander's command. "Lower your weapons. He is one of us." The man said.

All weapons were lowered, just as Commander White looked at Akira. "Why don't you follow me and we will…_talk_ about your new mission…" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Akira replied as he walked off with the ZAFT commander.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge…<em>

Tao stared at the newcomer, who was now finishing up with his ZAFT red uniform. A pleased look was on her face.

"Well, it would seem you managed to accomplish your mission." She mused as he looked at her. A glare was shot in her direction, but she ignored it to the best of her ability.

"I was supposed to be assigned to the Creuset Team. Why am I here instead?" Aki' snarled back.

His fellow officer just narrowed her eyes at him. "I know that you want revenge on those who killed your sister, but you have to face the facts eventually. If you were part of the Creuset Team, you would only be willing to kill _all_ Naturals!" she snapped back.

Aki' looked down, a frustrated look on his face and in his eyes. "I know that…but…I just _want_ to prove that she was not a threat…"

"And you can do that, but _not_ through killing all Naturals…" Tao murmured as she turned to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel Hanger…<em>

Chris sighed as he shut down the Raven. Fighting in an enclosed space was hard enough, and to make things worse, Akira had betrayed them all. The whole base had fallen apart around them. It was a miracle that the team had made it out alive at all.

The boy glanced over at Flay. She seemed to be pale and in a daze to boot. Chris did not blame her. He too had felt the same way after his first battle. The feeling of feeling scared, yet exhilarated at the same time was still fresh in his mind. The fear was gone however, and that made Chris feel uncomfortable.

'_Have I become that accustomed to battle already?'_

This thought was present in his mind, even after the fighting had ceased.

"Are you alright, Flay? You seemed kind of freaked." Chris asked in concern.

She blinked a few times before looking over at him. "Huh? Oh. Yes, I am." Flay replied, but she could not hide the slight tremor in her voice.

"Good. Sai would probably kill me if anything happened to you." Chris said as he looked down at the controls of the Raven.

Flay was also silent for a moment before she spoke up again. "Is that was all battles are like?" she asked, making Chris look up at her in surprise.

"Huh? No. At least from what I know and have experienced. Some might be more intense, others less intense." He replied. Deep down, he did not know the answer either, but it was best to say something instead of saying nothing.

"How can you just head out into battle like that? How can anyone do that kind of thing?" Flay demanded. Chris glared at Flay before speaking again.

"There _are_ people who _do_ go out into battle for a living. They are called _soldiers_ and they fight to defend their home nations, just like NASA and the PLANTs do." The boy snarled back. Flay gulped, but kept her mouth shut.

Chris felt awful about the way he spoke to Flay, but he did not reveal that fact. She had to learn that life was not just good and evil. _Everyone_ fought for something, whether it be family or just for a chance to defend their home.

"I don't just head out into battle, Flay. I am protecting the few important people I have left." Chris replied at last.

"The few important people you have left?"

Chris closed his eyes for a moment. "That's something I do not wish to talk about. So please, respect my privacy."

Chris then opened the cockpit door, just as Nisha and Kira did too.

"Nice work out there!" Mu called up. "That was some really impressive fighting you both pulled off back there!"

Chris smiled. "Thanks!" he cried back. Then, Flay also stepped out of the Raven's cockpit.

"Miss Allester? What are you doing in there?" Mu asked in pure surprise.

"It's a long story right now!" Chris replied.

Then, the Coordinator faced Flay. "Do you need a hand in getting down?" he asked.

"Y…yeah. Sure." Flay replied, still uncertain of whether she could trust this Coordinator, although he _had_ saved her from Garcia.

Chris the grabbed Flay around her shoulders and pushed off of the cockpit sides. The two of them drifted down to the hanger floor, where Mu was waiting for them. Chris then let go of Flay. "You had better return to Sai. He is probably worried about you right now."

Flay looked at him before turning to leave. "Thank you…" she said before leaving. But as the girl left the hanger, she looked back at Chris. Flay sighed as she drifted out the door, wondering if she could trust him.

Mu saw the reaction and grinned. "So, is she your girlfriend?" he asked in a sly voice.

Chris yelped at the question. "What? No! Flay is not my girlfriend! Besides, she is arranged to marry Sai. Why would I break up a relationship?" the Coordinator shouted back, blushing from what he hoped was embarrassment.

"Well, that aside, I am surprised that you managed to hold your own against the 7thFleet of ZAFT and the 11th Fleet as well.." Mu replied, an impressed look on his face.

"The 11th and 7th Fleets…Never heard of them, to be honest." Kira replied.

"Nor have I." Chris replied

"Same here." Nisha added.

"C'mon, seriously?" Mu asked. He was shocked by their reaction. "The 7th and 11th Fleets are those elite aces ZAFT propaganda is always talking about and showing off. And for good reason too. They're the most dominant forces in space and they've been a real nightmare for us. But the 7th Fleet is even worse. There have been reports of the 7th attacking _ZAFT_ forces as well as EA. That is why they are called the 'Maverick Fleet'."

"Are they really that strong?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. They have beaten the Earth Forces numerous times before. I have fought them several times before, and I only managed to shoot one of them down. Although, I did duel the 11th's original commander to a draw once…" Mu trailed off at the memory.

-_Flash back_-

_Battle of Endymion Crater…_

_May 28th C.E. 70_

_Mu cursed as he pulled his Moebius Zero into a sharp left turn, dodging a burst of rounds from a black and white GINN._

_"Of all the pilots I could have encountered, I end up coming face to face with the Black Hawk." he said, dodging more rounds._

_Mu knew he was in serious trouble. He had managed to shoot down five GINNs earlier in the battle. One of them was a dark purple GINN of the 11th Fleet, but that GINN taken out two of his gunbarrels. And he was running low on ammo. And worse of all, he knew that his Zero was slower than the GINN. The Hawk was playing with him. He could catch up with him in an instant and finish him off. There was no way Mu could outrun him._

'Wait. Maybe I don't need to outrun him.'_ he thought. _'This is crazy. But it might just work.'

_Mu suddenly cut his speed, stopping dead. His sudden stop caught the Black Hawk offguard, causing him to veer up and over him rather than stopping, leaving him in the middle of Mu's sights. Mu deployed his gunbarrels and fired. He fired off a few rounds before an alarm sounded in his cockpit. He was out of ammo and the GINN had barely managed to evade the few he did fire._

_The GINN spun around and squeezed the trigger of its rifle. But nothing happened. The GINN stood there for a moment. They were both out of ammo. But Mu knew he was still in danger. Zero was defenseless while the GINN still had its sword._

_Suddenly, to Mu's surprise, the GINN's left arm reached up and saluted him, before taking off, leaving him surprised and relieved._

-_End Flashback_-

"I don't really know, Mu. It sounds like he chose to spare your life and retreat instead of fighting you to a draw." Chris explained.

"I have to agree, Lieutenant La Flaga." Kira agreed.

"HEY!"

Nisha snickered as he watched the older man's reaction.

* * *

><p><em>January 27th, C.E. 71<em>

_Constitution…_

Commander White looked over the files he had on Le Creuset. A frown crossed his face as he read them. There was not much on the ZAFT commander it seemed. It was like he had just appeared out of thin air.

"What are you, Le Creuset…?" the other ZAFT Commander murmured. The image of Le Creuset stared back at him, as if taunting the other man. Commander White let out a low snarl, but his face did not show it. White knew better than to show his emotions when around Le Creuset. The man was a snake.

A sigh escaped the ZAFT commander. He then turned his chair to face the window, which showed the stars flowing by his room at a slow pace. Commander White reflected on his orders that had been given to him by NASA Command…

-_Flashback-_

_NASA Capital-Washington D.C._

_March 7th, C.E. 70…_

"_You are to find out what Le Creuset is up to. We already know some stuff about his plans, but there is a bigger motive we feel that he is hiding. That is why we need you to do as he says for now." The President said. She was serious too._

"_But, why? Isn't it going against your ideals?" Commander White asked. He had never expected to receive such orders._

_The President looked at him with a hard glare. "We examined some of the ruins from Junius Seven and found that Nukes had been used." She said simply._

_Commander White just snorted. "We all know that Nukes had been used. What is so interesting about that?"_

_Another glare came his way. "There is evidence that the Nukes used on Junius Seven came from the group known as Blue Cosmos. We managed to retrieve one of the parts from a missile. Luckily, it was a part with the identification number of the missile. We traced it back to the factory and found that it had been _purchased_ by Le Creuset. He then sold those Nukes he purchased to the terrorist group who in turn, used them on Junius Seven."_

_This made Commander White gasp. "B-B-But, isn't it supposed to be impossible to purchase Nukes? I thought no one could!" the commander exclaimed._

"_We thought that too, so you are not the only one who made a mistake in that line of thinking. Just goes to show you that even NASA's government is not perfect." The President replied. "But that aside, we need you to be our mole inside ZAFT and find out if Le Creuset has any other Nukes hidden away to be sold to Blue Cosmos."_

_Commander White nodded. "You can count on me, ma'am." He replied, saluting the President. She nodded, and sent him on his way._

-_End Flashback_-

The mere memory made Commander White grit his teeth. He did not like Le Creuset, yet he also knew his duty. After all, duty came before personal feelings…

* * *

><p><em>January 28th, C.E. 71<em>

_Shuttle to Aprilius One…_

The door to the shuttle passenger compartment opened up, only to reveal Athrun's father, Patrick Zala, Rau Le Creuset, Councilman Hong Fa Wu, and another young man, whom Athrun had never met before.

Athrun and Commander Creuset both saluted as they entered the compartment.

"National Defense Chairman Zala, Councilman Wu, we hope that you will allow us to accompany you to the PLANTs."

The other boy returned the salute while Patrick waved them both off. "No need for formalities here."

Athrun looked to the other boy, who was standing behind his father. He was Athrun's age, and wore the same ZAFT red coat that he wore. He had grey eyes and his black hair was cut in the standard military style. He seemed to be rather bored.

"Ah. Zane. I trust that the assignment was a success?" Le Creuset asked.

"Yes it was. I am just sorry that I could not be there to help out with the mission concerning the machines." Zane replied.

"Excellent." Le Creuset replied. Turning to Athrun, he spoke. "I see you have met my protégé. I do not believe that you were properly introduced yet, though. Athrun Zala, I would like you to meet Zane Scirocco. He is joining us as soon as the _Vesalius_ is repaired and the matter of Heliopolis is addressed at the Council meeting."

"Hello." the two politely said to each other as they shook hands.

"I do not believe you saw me on this shuttle, am I right Athrun?" Patrick inquired. Athrun spun around to face his father.

"I am sorry, father. It has been awhile." Athrun replied as he took his seat behind Commander Creuset.

Then Patrick looked at Wu and Le Creuset. "Needless to say, I agree with your report. The fact that the Naturals have developed such advanced Mobile Suits is a problem indeed. We'll forget about the pilots. I went ahead and erased all of the data concerning them…!" Patrick then noted Le Creuset's slight shaking.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Le Creuset looked up, a slightly fearful look on his features.

"I have something else to mention. You know the last two machines?" the commander asked. Patrick and Wu nodded. "Yes, why?" Wu asked. There was an inquiring look on his face.

Rau gulped. "Well, you see…the last two machines were built by…NASA…" he trailed off at Patrick's rising fury.

"WHAT?" the defense chairman yelled. Athrun jumped in his seat at the shout. He had _never_ heard his father yell like that.

"You mean to tell us that NASA developed those machines?" Wu yelled. Rau nodded in fear. "DAMN IT!" Patrick cursed. Then the man pinched his nose and sighed.

"That nation…they are _always_ a thorn in our side. We'll have to do something about them, considering how they are allies with the Earth Alliance…" Patrick sighed.

Rau looked up again, unsure of what he wanted to say. He had to choose his words carefully now, especially around Wu

"Well, sir, you see…NASA…they are also allies with us as well. Have you...not realized that?" he asked carefully.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" Wu yelled again. Once again, Athrun jumped in his seat.

A sigh escaped Patrick. "NASA needs to be eliminated from the game, but not destroyed…can you see to that Rau?" he asked.

"Of course." Rau replied. "Now back to the matter at hand. As I was saying, I went ahead and deleted the info on the pilots from the report." Wu explained.

Athrun stared at his father's cohort. Concealing something like that from the Council was not only illegal, but it was deceptive as well.

To surprise Athrun even further, Le Creuset agreed with the action. "Thank you very much sir. I knew that you would make the right decision."

"Just think of what the reaction would wind up being if we told the Council that Coordinators were piloting the machines. It would not only give the moderate faction something to use against us, but it would prompt…_her_…to action as well." Patrick replied.

"Wouldn't it be difficult for you to have your friend be referred to someone who has sided with the Earth Forces due to the report?" Le Creuset asked.

"No, but…" Athrun tried to speak but was cut off.

"The Naturals have created a Mobile Suit that can perform well, even with a Natural piloting it. That is the official report." Wu replied.

"Yes…"

"We must be more serious about this. Rau, I should be able to get you command of the task force that will hunt down the legged ship. The team will consist of the _Vesalius_, the _Gamow_, the 11th Fleet…and…the _7__th__ Fleet_." Athrun's father said.

Le Creuset smirked at the response. "Commander White and Commander Kessel will not like that." he said.

"No, they won't. But they will have no choice but to deal with it." Wu replied.

"It does not matter in the end. For soon, those traitors will be dealt with, as well as NASA." Zane replied. "All of them deserve only one thing: Death."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C., NASA capital…<em>

The President looked over the data that was being sent back from the NASA forces to her office computer. So far, Le Creuset had not made any big moves after the Junius Seven affair. But that did not mean that he would not make anymore.

Several theories ran through her mind, all of them concerning her. One was that Le Creuset was not in league with Blue Cosmos, but with Patrick Zala and that they both wanted to rule the world. That one was quickly ruled out. There was no way that Zala could have know about the Nukes Le Creuset had bought.

Another theory was that Le Creuset was actually working for Blue Cosmos, and not for ZAFT. It seemed that he wanted all the Coordinators gone, so that was plausible to her. Yet, why would a _ZAFT_ official be helping the ones who wanted the PLANTs and Coordinators gone? That theory was ruled out as well.

So, what was Le Creuset planning then? And how was he connected to the Junius Seven attack? And what did he want with Nukes which were now useless?

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes later<em>

_Aprilius One…_

"I believe that you can understand from the course of events you just saw, our actions were not intended to destroy the colony. Due to the attack by the Earth Forces, the collateral damage was far worse than an attack caused by our forces. That concludes my report. Thank you for your time." Rau said, saluting the Council before taking his seat again.

"So ORB _was_ working with the Earth Forces all along…" Council Member Bill Henderson murmured. "_They_ are the ones that violated the treaty."

"Aren't you being a little premature?" Ian Kessel said. "ORB is more than able to design and build mobile suits and warships."

"But not to design and build mobile suits with the Earth Forces." Ezalia Joule said.

"Ah...But ORB didn't design those machines. _Morgenroete_ did." Helena Chang said. "And last time I checked, Morgenroete was a _company_, not a country. As such, they could do what they please."

"But Morgenroete is a corporation of ORB." Ezalia argued.

"Yes. But Morgenroete is an independent company and is not the ORB government. And we have a treaty with the ORB government, not Morgenroete." Ian replied.

"This only further illustrates that those living on Earth cannot be trusted." Herman Gould said.

Helena scoffed at the remark.

"Trusted? How arrogant is it to believe that we are the only trustworthy ones." Kessel said.

"However, Commander Le Creuset, are these prototype mobile suits worth all of the sacrifices that have been made by our forces?" Patrick Zala asked, interrupting their argument.

Rau Le Creuset stood up again. "To explain the new mobile suits and their capabilities to you, I have one of our pilots with me, who has not only piloted one of the new machines and fought against the three machines that have remained with the enemy. Athrun Zala. He will give you the report on these new mobile suits, with your permission of course."

"Hold on. Three machines? I thought the reports said that four were left." Helena replied.

A smirk appeared on Le Creuset's face. "ZAFT pilot Akira Nishikama recovered the Wing, one of the remaining machines, while he was on the ship. Of course, no one knew that he was ZAFT, so that was how he was able to take it back so easily."

"I will allow Athrun Zala to present his report." Siegel Clyne said.

Athrun saluted and approached the council. The display screens in the council's tables came to life, showing the first of the new machines, the Aegis.

"The first machine is the GAT-X303 Aegis. The one characteristic of this machine that stands out the most is the ability to transform. Due to the frame structure being different than five of the other machines, it can turn into a Mobile Armor. Upon the transformation, the Aegis wields the powerful 580-millimeter dual-phase energy cannon called Scylla. And just like the other machines, it is equipped with the Phase Shift armor, which has yet to be tested out in a real battle scenario. At the present time, we are re-programming the OS to bring out the full potential. Based on the specs as well, we know that the machines, in both technology and power to our main weapon, the GINN." Athrun explained.

Then the Duel came on the screens, a beam saber out.

"GAT-X102 Duel. This machine was developed with close-range combat against our forces in mind and has a wide range of uses. It is believed to have been the basis for the other machines. Like the other machines we have stolen, the Duel has anti-air system "Igelstellungs". The machine also has a beam saber and anti-beam shield for defense."

Next the Buster came up. It was firing its cannon, which was powerful.

"GAT-X103 Buster. This machine was developed with long-range attacks in mind. The Buster was built to provide fire support against snipers and from the rear, which is what we believe. As it has no shield, the Buster's 350-millimeter gun launcher has attachments that allow it to become an ultra-high impulse, long-range sniper rifle, or an anti-armor shotgun."

Then the Blitz came up. The machine raised up its arm and fired off its missiles.

"The GAT-X207 Blitz. This machine has a special feature called the Mirage Colloid. With it, the Blitz can disappear from view. By using gas particles that are released over the armor's surface, the machine can become invisible to the naked eye. The system has a drawback, however. When the Mirage Colloid is in use, the Phase Shift armor systems cannot be used. We believe that the Blitz was developed for blitzkrieg warfare. It also has its own weapons, which are the Trikeros and the Gleipnir."

"GAT-X204 'Surge'. This machine is not only the sister unit to the Blitz, but is also one of the fastest of all the mobile suits from Heliopolis. In fact, its maximum speed is faster than any of the current ZAFT mobile suits. The drawback however, is that repeated uses of its high-speed capabilities rapidly drain its battery. We believe that it was designed specifically as a counter to the high-speed mobile suits of the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet. Its primary weapons are a 55mm beam rifle, a pair of anti-armor swords and the "Hakenfaust" triple claw weapon."

The Wing came next. It was shown firing off its Hellfire mini-missiles.

"This one was recovered by Akira Nishikama when he returned to ZAFT. It is the ORB-04-A Wing Gundam. This machine is unique in that it has two battery units: one for the speed it has, and one for the Phase Shift armor. The Wing is the result of a project between ORB and another nation, yet we cannot be sure of which nation it is. We believe that this machine was intended for hit and run attacks, due to the speed of it. Tests have shown that the Wing is the second fastest unit out of all the machines. The 2 battery units are the result of this. The Earth Forces, we believe, wanted a unit that could outlast the others. The main weapons are the Hellfire mini-missiles, the 75mm head-mounted Gatling guns, and the Seiko-katsu beam sabers. Other weapons are the dual 74mm hyper velocity beam rifle, the Taiyou-ko wing blades, and the 30mm Vulcan guns on the wings."

Then the Z.A.M. Gundam came up on the screens, firing its chest missiles.

"Now for the three that got out of our hands. The NAS-X117-A Z.A.M. Gundam. This machine is considered to be the sister unit of the Wing. This is because the Z.A.M. Gundam and the Wing were developed at the exact same time. This machine was designed to be a heavy-fire power unit, just like the Buster. Yet the Z.A.M. Gundam is not even the same in structure design. The reason for this is because the machine has missiles in the chest, the shoulders, and legs. There are laser cannons in the shoulders of this unit as well. For this, the machine also has 2 battery units. All of this firepower, however, means that the Z.A.M. Gundam is the slowest out of all the machines. That is why the Wing was developed as the sister unit to this unit. The Wing, we believe, was to be used in tandem with the Z.A.M. Gundam."

Next was the Raven. It appeared, firing off the twin barrels of its rail-gun. "GAT-X305 'Raven'. Like the Aegis, this machine is able to transform into a fighter-like mobile armor. Its mobile armor form also appears to be able to double as a flight platform for other machines. Its primary weapon is the dual 52mm hyper velocity railgun with a shield attachment. It's main weapons in its mobile armor mode is a pair of 76mm machineguns and the Ahura Mazda beam weapons mounted in the feet of the mobile armor. We suspect this machine was designed primary for atmospheric and space combat."

Finally, the Strike appeared on the screens.

"Finally, we have the GAT-X105 Strike. From what we have seen, the Strike is capable of various types of combat. The design allows the machine to switch between a number of different weapon packs, named the Launcher, Sword and Aile. The Launcher has a 320-millimeter ultra-high impulse cannon from what we can tell. We also have to assume that the pack also has a 120-millimeter anti-ship Vulcan cannon as well as a 350-millimeter gun launcher. The Sword pack gives the Strike a 15-meter long anti-ship blade as well as a beam boomerang. In addition to these packs, the unit also has two hip-mounted combat knives. We assume that this machine has the highest combat potential."

"That is all." Athrun said as he saluted and returned to his seat.

"They've actually gone and manufactured such abominations!" Jeremy Maxwell cried, disgust in his voice. "Those disgusting Naturals!"

"They're only in the trial stages. It's not like they are even a threat." Eileen Canaver replied.

"If they have come this far, though, then the next step is to mass-produce." Ezalia said.

Ian and Helena then suddenly laughed at the remarks they had heard. Everyone else stared at them. "I am sorry, but it is so ridiculous." Ian said. "You all call these things abominations, yet the Earth Forces are only doing what is needed to stay alive in war. If an enemy builds a better weapon, one needs to build a weapon that can counter it. You also did not pay much attention to the report." Helena spoke next. "In the report, there were two NASA machines mentioned. NASA has already built machines that can counter not only our GINNS, but also the Earth Forces' Mobile Armors. If they can build such machines, then why are we not attacking them? Hmm? Frankly, I am surprised that it took the Earth Forces this long to build such machines."

"How can you say such a thing?" Gould asked in anger. "This is a _clear_ indication of the Naturals' intentions! They crave war, a desire to wreak havoc and violence!"

Both just laughed again as Clyne spoke up. "Gould, you are not paying attention to her. NASA is made up of Naturals _and_ Coordinators. Yet you say that they desire only violence? If that is true, then why has NASA not yet attacked us? Few people, Natural or Coordinator, ever truly crave war." The Council leader snarled.

The female council member spoke up next. "Next, you will be saying that all Coordinators desire peace and that all Naturals are Blue Cosmos members. You underestimate NASA. Their Naturals are not like that. In fact, their Naturals are neutral and stay out of conflicts. If I did not know any better, I would say that your thinking is along the lines of a Blue Cosmos member." Helena smirked.

Her last comment sparked an outcry amongst the Council members. Clyne tried to restore order, yet it seemed futile until Wu spoke up.

"There is no one who truly desires to fight. Who among us actually likes to head out into the field of battle? We yearn to live peacefully, gracefully, and happily. That has _always_ been the wish of all Coordinators." Wu cried, his voice becoming louder as he spoke.

Helena just narrowed her eyes slightly at the words, as did Ian. She and Ian knew better, for she had served with some of the best of the elite…

"But who selfishly shattered that wish? Who took away our freedoms to further their own selfish desires? Who pushed us aside just to prove that they are better? Who exploits us Coordinators? The Naturals!" he continued.

"You say that _all_ Naturals are selfish? What about those who actually fight for our existence? Huh? NASA fights for us, and without them, we would not even have the right to exist! Hell, _no_ nation even _wants_ to challenge NASA!" Helena snarled. But Wu did not hear her.

"Who will never let us forget the terror of Junius Seven? That Bloody Valentine tragedy! 243,721 people! All lost! It has been one year since that terrible day and abominable incident claimed so many of our fellow Coordinators! Yet, we have pondered on ways to end this war quickly. Our demands have been minor. Yet the Naturals have put our efforts to waste, time and time again!" Wu continued.

Helena just remained silent this time, knowing that what she was going to say had to wait until the man was done with his little 'speech'.

"We fight because we have to protect ourselves and our home! If we have to fight to defend ourselves, then we have no choice but to fight!" Wu concluded. Many Council members were silent, except for two…

"You really _do_ have a flare for the dramatic, Wu. Too bad it is all for nothing. Using the victims of Junius Seven as the rallying cry is an insult to their memory." Ian replied.

"But the famed United States did countless times!" Zala snarled back. Helena just stayed calm as she glared at Patrick and Wu, but mainly the latter.

"True, they did. But it was out of defense of their home nation. The United States had not been apart of any alliance. That was why they did. By trying to do the same thing against Naturals, you are insulting not only the victims of the tragedy, you are also insulting the United States itself." Helena replied in mock applause.

Wu could barely conceal his rage. "How _dare_ you!" he cried, unable to stop himself from yelling. "Our wives were killed at Junius Seven!"

"That is why someone like you should not even _be_ on this Council during this time of war." Ian replied. "True leaders, both military and political, _never_ use personal reasons as a way of fighting war. They must lead with a clear mind, and be free of any emotions that will lead them to making bad decisions for the nations. They must be willing to head any call to peace, no matter how small, and take any chance they have at it. NASA leaders are one such example. You, Wu, on the other hand, are unable to. And frankly, I fear the day you actually come to power, if that day ever comes that is…" Helena added. Her voice, while calm, also held a hint of rage at Wu's attitude.

Then, the Ian spoke. "My fellow Council members. As you know, Helena and I both come from a long line of soldiers who have served ZAFT proudly. We served in ZAFT's military for years before becoming members of the Council. In fact, our children are fighting in this war right now. We know how wars must be fought." Ian said as he stood up.

Helena nodded before taking over. "We have to fight this war with clear minds, not minds that are consumed by rage and hatred for the Naturals. Naturals are fighting with us, and they are from NASA. The war has to be fought for peace and peaceful co-existence with Naturals and Earth. It must never be fought for retribution. Seeking such a thing will only lead to more hatred, death, pain, and suffering."

Chang looked the Council over with her red eyes.

"An eye for an eye will make the whole world, not just us, blind to peace. I call on all of you, do not let this war become personal. Don't let this war become a thing of revenge for those lost at Junius Seven. Don't let this war become an outlet for your rage and hatred. Nothing good will ever come of that. We _must_ be better than those who destroyed Junius Seven. The war cannot end the way it was started. If it does, then this war will just become an extension of the next one surely to come. We have to ensure that our children, their children, and the children-to-be never suffer from our mistakes again." She finished.

A glare from Hong Fa Wu told her that their shared speech had hit home. Yet she knew her work and Ian's work was not done…

* * *

><p><em>An hour and a half later<em>

_Hong Fa Wu's office…_

"Damn those two!" Wu swore. "Those stubborn fools just cannot see what needs to be done for this war! They'll ruin everything! There _has_ to be a way to remove them!"

Le Creuset sighed as Wu continued to rant with Zala listening in. Helena Chang and Ian Kessel were truly difficult political opponents. Though they were fighting for the war, they were against Zala, Wu, and Wu's radical views and supportive of Clyne's moderate methods. They also sought to end the war peacefully. Plus, both had Clyne's backing as well. Wu did not.

"Perhaps, but unfortunately, both Ian and Helena have great influence with the military." Rau explained softly. "They have the support of many of our armed forces, and both were two of our top commanders at one point. Not only that, Helena is also a supporter of NASA...but mainly _them_. Our power is not good enough to take on such a strong nation. And Ian's wife is one of our top Admirals! Plus, his daughter is in command of one of our best units. Any direct actions against him and Helena at this moment could be disastrous to our cause."

"We would not be in this mess if your assassin had done his job properly!" Wu snarled back. "If he had taken out Alaric like he was supposed to, then we would have not only discredited the Kessel family, but we would have had the 11th Fleet under our command!"

"At least the assassin removed Alaric…" Rau meekly replied.

Alaric had been a major problem for them. On the one hand, he and the 11th Fleet had become icons of ZAFT's military might. But unfortunately, he was strongly opposed to Patrick Zala and his faction. Worse yet, from the early days of the war, he had been extremely suspicious of both of them. Alaric had becoming close to uncovering things that they had both sought to keep buried. Fortunately, they had a mole within the 11th Fleet who had informed them of all of this.

The three of them had created out a detailed plan for eliminating Alaric and then framing Diana Kessel as his killer and an Earth Forces spy, thus allowing a more supportive commander to take over the 11th Fleet. It would have also tainted the reputation of the Kessel family, branding them with the suspicion of treachery and would have greatly weakened their support.

Unfortunately, by pure chance, Diana Kessel discovered the assassin in the act of killing Alaric and killed him. Alaric was fatally wounded, though she killed the assassin before he could name them. Naturally, he labeled an Earth Forces spy. And Diana Kessel replaced her mentor, John Alaric, as commander of the 11th.

Though Diana disliked and didn't trust Zala, Wu, or himself, she didn't seem to continuing his investigation into the two of them. Or at very least, didn't have anything she could use at the moment, which was fortunate as she was a wild card that could possibly disrupt their plans. And any disruption this late in the game could jeopardize everything he had worked for.

Perhaps he'd see about getting the legged ship and its mobile suits to deal with her.

But the 7th Fleet was a real threat.

* * *

><p><em>January 30th, C.E. 71<em>

_Archangel…_

Nisha looked at a picture of himself and Akira, Akira being shown glancing at the camera out of the corner of his golden eyes. The light-blue haired boy felt tears come to his eyes. "Why? Why did you have to betray me?" he asked the picture.

There was no answer, just silence. Nisha was still in shock about it, yet he had not revealed it to anyone. They would never understand.

He sighed as the Coordinator put the picture back onto his desk. Nisha recalled how close he and Akira had been, but after Akira had gone to join ZAFT, they had not been as close as they had once been.

Nisha sat on his bed, yearning for his cousin to return to him, yet it seemed that he would not. Not now that he was with ZAFT. '_What happened to you, Akira? When did you become so different?'_ he thought. The boy felt something surging within him and he drew back a fist, punching the bedsheets in his anger and frustration. Tears ran down his face as he sat there. "Why?" he cried. "Why must this happen to us?"

Outside the room, Taikyu peered in the open door, only to see his only son sitting on the bed, tears running down his face. Pity filled the man's body, yet he could not stand seeing his son like this.

Then, it hit the older man. The war was tearing their family apart. Tears began to form in his eyes as well at the realization. How many lives had to be taken, how many families torn apart by war, how many innocents dragged into a war that had nothing to do with them? Taikyu just wished that he knew.

Yet, it seemed not to be. His family was suffering, all because of the damn war. They were being torn apart, and it seemed that the rift was beginning to grow even larger, all because of one attack. His son was feeling isolated, all because he was a Coordinator, and because of the betrayal of his cousin.

"Why must we mistreat Coordinators? What do we get out of it, and what do we expect to gain?" Taikyu asked himself. He did not receive a reply.

The man stood there, arm on the wall, hoping that the war would turn out for the better, if it could. It seemed that Naturals would always be hateful towards the Coordinators, and always trying to wipe them out. That was the fate that the Coordinators were forced to endure for all of their lives. Akira had to learn that the hard way…

* * *

><p><em>February 1st, C.E. 71<em>

_Helena Chang's office…_

Helena sighed as she entered her office. "Damn that Hong Fa Wu…" she muttered. "How _dare_ he insult one of the greatest nations to have ever existed…"

She fell back into her chair and brought up a screen that showed a PLANT colony. A smirk crossed her face. Even if Le Creuset was powerful, there was one group that was even more secretive than his little mole group. Even he could not defeat _them_…

A beeping then alerted Helena to a call. The councilwoman then hit the button and answered it. "Helena Chang here. What is it?"

"_We need to talk."_ It was Clyne. Her red eyes widened in surprise, yet she let him in without as much as a protest.

Once he was in and seated, Chang then faced Clyne. "What are you doing here, sir?" she asked in a polite tone. Siegel sighed as he looked up at her.

"I want to talk to you about Hong Fa Wu and your attitude towards him." Siegel explained in a serious tone. Helena gulped. "About that?"

"Look, I know that you feel he does not belong on the council and that he is a threat with no restraints on him politically. I feel the same way, yet if I was to argue against him, it would cause internal strife within ZAFT. We cannot have that in a time of war." Siegel said as he put his head on his hands.

"I know that, sir. But if he comes to power, who knows what could happen! No offense, sir, but I feel that he needs to have some sort of political restraint on him. Even if it is a small one, it will be better than nothing." Helena persisted. Siegel just shook his head.

"No. I know that you are a reasonable woman and strong-willed. That, combined with the fact that you are so clearheaded, is what makes you a threat to any opposing council members. It also makes you one of the few that can lead us through this war." Siegel added.

Helena just gaped. She knew it was unprofessional for her to be doing so, but she was just too stunned at his words. "Me?" she asked in a high voice. "But what can I do? I'm just the Relations Department head!" she exclaimed.

Siegel looked at her as if seeing into her very soul. "That may be true, but it also puts you in a prime position to learn as much as you can about the world and its current state of affairs. It makes you the prime candidate for Supreme Council leader office! That is why I came to talk to you about this. Wu is going to run for my office in the next elections. By having you run for Supreme Council leader, Wu will have a real tough opponent on his hands. Not to mention, you will also be more aware of the world around him, _and_ you will be the perfect leader to run the PLANTs should you win." He explained.

Helena just stared at him. "You want me to _run_ for the office that you hold?" she exclaimed in shock.

The PLANT Supreme Leader nodded. "That is the plan. Not only would it deter Wu from running also, but it would also give us the opportunity to keep the council in check."

Helena gaped for a moment. That was his plan? She then shook her head. "No, I can't. I just can't do it. I do not wish to run." Helena said sadly.

Siegel grabbed her shoulders. "How could you say that?" he snarled. "You know those two better than anyone else on the council!"

"And that is why I refuse to run for your office. It would give Wu the opportunity to try and have me killed. Plus, it is not a part of my nature to hold such a powerful office." Helena replied.

Siegel then sighed. Once Helena had made up her mind, it could not be changed. "Well then, Helena, I guess I can't force you to run. I just want you to know, you are the best one to run the colonies." He said before he turned to leave her office. The door opened, then hissed shut as Helena put her head in her hands.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Helena tried to figure out what she needed to do to help out the PLANTs. Siegel wanted her to run for his position, yet she could not. She was only the Relations Councilor. There was no way that she could win against someone like Patrick Zala or Hong Fa Wu. Zala was the Defense Chairman for crying out loud! And Wu was the Internal Affairs Chairman!

"Why, Siegel? Why me? Why did you have to choose me?" she whimpered. Helena knew that she was not capable of overcoming Wu's influence. What could she do?

She was just a lowly department leader, not the chairwoman of it! How could she expect to win against someone of his power? Siegel was crazy if he believed that she had the ability to win! There was no way that she could. Yet, why was she feeling this way? She did not know.

Helena sobbed as she sat at her desk. Sure, it was unprofessional, but what else could she do against such a powerful man? She did not have the political influence that Wu had either, and that was hard to gain.

But, what could she do to stop him? She just wish that she knew…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution…<em>

Akira sat in his room, looking at a necklace his sister had given him the day before she had been attacked. It said 'Supernova' in Japanese, the one thing that reminded her of him. At the same time, it served as a reminder to Akira, of his sister.

"Why? Why did they attack her and no one else?" he murmured as he turned the thing over in his hands. His golden eyes held sadness, only for a tear to land on the symbol softly. Akira was now crying.

The Coordinator gritted his teeth as his hand clenched around the necklace. Why could no one understand his pain? Not even his cousin could understand what had happened that day!

He looked at an image of him and his cousin, only to knock the frame to the floor. But no impact was heard. The frame just floated in the low gravity of space, making Akira snarl before he looked away from the floating frame.

Akira stood up and looked at the stars outside his room window. The bleakness of space seemed to fit his mood. Yet the stars continued to shine, as if in defiance of the black cover that seemed to take them. It never ceased to amaze Akira, how the stars seemed to shine without any help. The boy then looked away and fell onto the bed, ready to fall asleep…

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later<em>

_NASA PLANT, New Juneau..._

Several ZAFT ships drifted by a single PLANT, the one that was home to a force that many considered to be undefeatable. Yet, they were not. This force was the Special Operations unit of the NASA armed forces. And their base of operations was New Juneau.

A lone ZAFT ship dared to venture near the PLANT, only to set in motion a tactical retreat maneuver only a second later. Out of the PLANT came several ships that ZAFT did not dare to face in combat.

Each ship had different body designs, meaning that they were not of ZAFT origin. When these ships were seen, it was time to retreat. And retreat they did, for a battle with those ships would mean certain capture and potential death…

A form stood in shadow as she observed the ships of her unit. "ZAFT would not dare risk a battle or confrontation with us…so why did that one ship try to get near?" the form wondered.

"Perhaps they are trying to spy on us…" Another form, a male, mused.

The first form just stares at the screen. "Or maybe Le Creuset is trying to take us out. Bad move on his part…"

"Look up all of the data you can find on the ZAFT commander. We need to find out what he is plotting with Zala…"

"Yes, ma'am."

The first form then turned back to see the ZAFT ships retreating. "Hmph. ZAFT commanders don't know when to actually face us in combat. They claim to be all tough and then run from us. How sad indeed…"

She then contemplated the Earth Alliance. "The EA claims to be as tough as ZAFT, and in a sense, they are. But when they face us, they turn and run, just like with ZAFT…at least the Earth Alliance has the numbers. But ZAFT has the tech. That is what makes ZAFT more of a threat to us. Yet the numbers of the EA make them a threat as well. How interesting…" the form mused.

As the ZAFT ships fled, the form wondered what was going to happen next. What awaited the world as it fought over the rights of Coordinators?

* * *

><p><em>February 2nd, C.E. 71<em>

_Debris Belt…_

Nisha sighed as he flew the Z.A.M. Gundam around any debris and garbage that was in his way. He, Chris, and Kira had spilt up to check out the area for any supplies that would be useful to the crew and ship. Once they found something, they were to alert the ship and a team would be sent out to retrieve the supplies. At the moment, however, nothing had been found.

Chris's com-line then beeped.

"_Hey Chris, have you found anything yet?"_ Liz asked.

"Nothing yet, Liz." Chris replied as he moved under some floating debris. "This is beginning to look like a…"

He froze as soon as he was around the hunk of rock.

'_No…It can't be…'_

Nisha wondered what was wrong with Chris and moved over to his location, only to be stopped by the memories as well.

"_Nisha? What is it? Nisha?"_ Taikyu called out to his son, unable to stand the silence.

"_Chris? What is it? Chris? Brother, are you there? What do you see?"_ Liz asked over the radio.

Both of the Coordinators' thoughts were on what was in front of them. Chris was unsure as to how he was able to respond, but he did. Nisha did not though.

"_Nisha? What is going on? Nisha!"_ Taikyu cried frantically.

"Home…" Chris replied. His voice was faint and soft. "Home…"

Taikyu's face and Liz's face then became pale as they realized what Chris was talking about.

"What is he talking about, Taikyu?" Captain Ramius asked.

"Our home before the whole war started…Junius Seven itself." Taikyu replied in a terrified voice.

"The colony where we had originally lived…" Liz added.

* * *

><p>The North American Security Alliance makes another appearance. Can anyone guess which nation involved in it strikes fear into Le Creuset and Wu? Anyone who gets it right will get a chance to have an OC appear in my fic, but as I already have too many good guys and too many ZAFT officers, I need an OC for the Earth Alliance, mainly an Extended. Anyways, keep up the reviews! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and any flames will be deleted or reported if there are any left. Thanks! ^^<p> 


	8. Phase Seven: Scar of Space

**Chapter seven is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Saul, Diana, or Ian Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Zane Sciorro, or the Raven and Surge Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are.**

**Anyways, please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Phase Seven: Scar of Space<p>

_February 2nd, C.E. 71_

_Archangel…_

"_You cannot be serious, Mu!"_ Kira cried. _"You can't honestly expect us to take our supplies from a PLANT where thousands of lives were lost!"_

"_Look, no one here is jumping for joy. The fact that water and the supplies we need can be found there is the reason we are here. We have to do what we can to survive. And besides, there are two people here whom we have not heard a reaction from yet." _Mu replied as he looked at Chris. _"What do you think we should do?"_

"You want to know what we should do? Why?" the boy asked.

"_This _was_ your home, right? So I feel that we should hear your thoughts on taking the water and supplies we need from here." _Mu replied.

"…" Chris was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up. "Well, truth be told…I don't want to do so, yet we do not have another choice. We should take what we need and nothing more. After all, they would want us to survive…"

"_I lost my wife here, yet I agree with Chris. She would want us to survive, so we will do it."_ Taikyu added.

Nisha nodded in confirmation, his face visible on the screen.

* * *

><p><em>Ruins of Junius Seven<em>

_An hour later…_

The Z.A.M. Gundam, the Raven, the Strike, the Moebius Zero, and several Mistrals set down in a familiar park to Nisha and Chris. It was the same place that Nisha had heard about what happened to Akira's sister, and the same place where Chris had met his best friend.

-_Nisha's Flashback_-

_Ten years ago…_

_Nisha looked around, trying to find his cousin. Then, he heard crying. "Aki'?" he cried._

_The young Coordinator glanced around quickly, trying to find the source of the crying right away. A familiar sight caught his eyes. It was his uncle and aunt!_

"_Auntie Lisa! Uncle Hiro!" Nisha cried. He ran over to the two adult Coordinators, only to see a sad look in their eyes._

_Lisa Nishikama looked as though she had not been sleeping well for the past three weeks, her red eyes holding a sleep-deprived look. Her black hair was not combed back and in its usual hair-tie either._

_Young Nisha looked over at Hiro Nishikama, who also was holding a sad look on his face. His normally vibrant golden eyes were now clouded over with sadness and his normally neat blue hair was sticking out in every direction possible. He looked the same as Lisa._

_In their arms was their own son, Akira. He looked the worst out of them all. His black hair was a mess, like it had not been combed at all. His golden eyes were barely open and he was not acknowledging his cousin or surroundings._

"_What happened, Auntie?" Nisha asked. Lisa looked at him, a sad feeling coming off of her. "Your cousin Minako…was…killed…" she finally rasped out._

_Nisha just blinked his eyes, unable to understand what had happened. "Why? What did she do?" he asked._

"_She did nothing wrong…" Hiro explained. Nisha was now even more confused, yet he just let it slide. However, he was unaware of what was about to take place in the future, a decade from now…_

-_End Nisha's Flashback_-

-_Chris's Flashback_-

_Junius Seven_

_Seven Years Ago_

_A trio of bullies was beating up on a smaller, younger boy in the middle of a park._

_"What a pathetic loser!"_

_"Yeah. Who in their right mind would think that a Natural is as good as a Coordinator?"_

_"We'll show this piece of trash just how wrong he is!"_

_"Hey ugly!" Chris shouted, kicking one of the older boys in the back. "Didn't your mommy teach you to pick on someone your own size?"_

_The bully fell forward, hitting the pavement. He was out cold. His two buddies turned and started shouting at him._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Why are you defending a traitor to his own people?"_

_"A traitor to his own people?" Chris said in confusion._

_"Yeah." the first bully said. "This traitor claims that those filthy Naturals are as good as us Coordinators. So we're teaching him a lesson."_

_Chris glanced at the boy. The boy was about his age and look terrified and in rough shape. Whatever the boy said, it wasn't enough for anyone to have the right to beat him like that._

_"Well in that case...I have to agree with him. You two are about as stupid and as bigoted as those Blue Cosmos nutjobs!" Chris said to the larger and older boys._

_"Why you little punk!" one of the bullies shouted as he swung his fist at him._

_Now Chris may have been smaller and younger than these two, but he had one clear advantage over these guys. For the last few years, he had been taking martial arts lessons and he was quite good at it. In fact, his instructor told him that by next year, he would be ready to participate in tournaments and competitions._

_Chris raised his left arm, blocking the punch. Then before he could pull back, Chris kicked the bully in the stomach as hard as he could. The punk stumbled back, clutching his stomach and moaning. To everyone's surprise, he fell to his knees and started throwing up. The second bully, fearful of losing his own lunch and without his two buddies to back him up, ran away. A moment later, the one that lost his lunch joined him. They were complete cowards. They harassed people that were smaller than them and wouldn't fight back. But as soon as someone fought back, they would flee like the cowards they are._

_Chris walked up to the battered boy lying on the ground. "You okay?" he asked, kneeling down._

_"Yeah..." the boy said. "You didn't have to help me."_

_"True. But it was three against one and wasn't about to let a bunch of spineless bullies beat up somebody." he replied, extending his hand. "Here."_

_The boy took his hand and Chris helped him get back up to his feet. The boy was in pretty rough shape. He had a number of bruises and cuts but nothing appeared to be broken. "C'mon, I'll take you to my parents. They're doctors." he said, helping the injured boy walk to his house. "My name's Chris, Chris Dante."_

_"I'm-" _

-_End Chris's Flashback_-

"_CHRIS"_ Kira cried over the radio.

"Huh? What?" Chris asked over the radio, now back in reality.

"_You spaced out for a few minutes. You alright?"_ Nisha inquired, deeply concerned.

"Yeah, just caught up in a few memories…" Chris replied.

"_You know, you don't have to be here. You can always head back to the ship."_

"I'll be fine, Kira. Really, I will." Chris lied. In reality though, he was feeling like it was all a bad idea. Setting down the Raven on what had once been his home was unnerving enough as it was. But to be at the park that he was so familiar with? It was even more unsettling. This fact was made even worse by the fact that this very park was a few blocks from the place where he had grown up.

The Mistrals crews began to leave their vehicles. Taikyu left the one he came in, and in his arms were paper flowers made for the victims. Flay and the other children rescued by the _Archangel_ had made them in remembrance.

The man threw the paper flowers into the air, scattering them across the ruins of their former home. Everyone, pilot and civilian alike, took a minute of silence to remember the victims as well.

Once that was over, the crews began to go about their various duties. The Z.A.M. Gundam, the Raven, the Strike and the Moebius Zero all patrolled, just in case.

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later<em>

_Constitution…_

Commander White sighed as he looked at the now-famed legged ship. They had stopped at the ruins of Junius Seven, no doubt for supplies. A chill sent shivers down his spine at the thought of helping the ones who had caused the attack and all those deaths.

Even though the 'Maverick Fleet' was considered a traitorous fleet, they were still part of ZAFT. And that made his skin crawl. "Why do we have to work with those creeps anyway?" he growled.

Aisha looked at the commander. "We have to, sir, otherwise more colonies could be attacked as well."

"I _know_ that! I just wish that we could get rid of Zala and Le Creuset and have that be the end of it…" Commander White murmured. Aisha just looked away, tears forming in her eyes. She too wished for the same thing, yet it was just impossible at the moment.

Many of the crew members were now weeping at the sight of the ruins of the once great PLANT. Even though they were not from the colony, they still felt the loss hard.

"Let us enter the area and pay our respects." Commander White ordered. A few crew members turned to look at him in shock.

"B-B-But sir! We would be discovered!" Aisha cried. "It is a chance we will have to take, then." Her superior replied, his voice sounding quite heavy.

"Yes, sir…" she replied.

In a blaze of fire, the famed ships entered the ruins of Junius Seven. Each crew member held a paper flower that was to be released into the empty vacuum of space that had claimed so many lives. Those crew members in space suits took the flowers as the ship entered the space of the colony's center.

The doors on the sides of the ships opened up as did the hangers. Her crew members leaned out and released the flowers, which drifted around the empty space like little fluff particles in a breeze.

The famed 'Maverick Fleet' then left the area, the doors and hanger bays closing as they did so silently. Yet the flowers made in remembrance would remain, a single mark left by the ships that many had fallen to…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel Bridge…<em>

An alarm sounded as the radar operator gasped in shock at the distorted radar signature that had appeared on the screen before him.

"Ma'am, we have three radar signatures! They are three _Nazca_-class ships!" he exclaimed as Mu ran over and the Murrue faced him.

"Where is it coming from?" Murrue asked. The radar operator looked at the screen and determined the approximate position. "The signatures are off the port side at a distance of 2000." He exclaimed.

Murrue was surprised. "What kind of ships has the radar signature of a _Nazca_-class?" she asked.

Mu stared at the screen before he spoke. "The 'Maverick Fleet'…" he murmured. Murrue whirled to face him in shock.

"The 'Maverick Fleet'? You mean the famed ZAFT ships of the 7th Independent Mobile Fleet?" she exclaimed.

Mu nodded, his face grim. "Yeah…that's them. But why are they here?"

"Are they making any movements to attack?" the captain asked the radar operator.

"No ma'am. They appear to be passing through Junius Seven instead. I've got a visual of the three ships." He replied as he brought up an image on the screen.

The image came up, revealing the three ships before them, but there was something off. There were open areas that indicated the doors and hanger doors were not shut. And out from those areas came paper flowers, not an attack force.

"Well, it appears even the 'Maverick Fleet' can be peaceful…" Murrue observed as the flowers drifted out slowly.

Mu smiled softly. "Their crew _is_ made up of Coordinators. Even they are not as ruthless as some believe."

The captain just smiled back, already knowing that an attack was not a danger now.

Both of them just looked on, knowing the reason for the famed ships being in the area was peaceful. Therefore, they would leave them alone for now…

* * *

><p><em>Hours later<em>

_Archangel_…

Chris collapsed in his room later that night. He was tired emotionally as well as physically. Just as he was about to fall into sleep's calming embrace though, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Chris called as he sat up.

The door hissed open, revealing Flay. "What do you want, Flay?" Chris groaned. He was _so_ not in the mood for a name-calling.

"I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry about your home." She said, making Chris look up at her in shock.

"Don't. I have heard enough about that. I just wish that people would stop pitying me after they learn where I am truly from." Chris growled back.

Flay seemed to hesitate though, as though she wanted to say more.

"What else do you have to say?" Chris asked.

"I…I just wanted to say that…Well, you see, before the war broke out, I never thought too highly of Coordinators. In fact, I kind of believed what Blue Cosmos had to say about them. But when the war broke out, I believed that _all_ Coordinators were with ZAFT and the bad guys who wanted to wipe out _all_ Naturals, kind of like the Nazis in the war known as World War 2, while the Earth Forces were the good guys, just like the Allies. I actually _believed_ that lie! Even though the Earth Forces caused the loss of all of those lives, I completely ignored it. I believed that the war would never affect me because I was living in a neutral colony. But when the attack occurred, I found that everything _did_ affect me as well. I also found that all of those things that I had heard about Coordinators were wrong." Flay confessed suddenly. "I also believed that there were only two sides to every war. I never even bothered to learn that NASA was fighting the war as well, yet on a neutral front. _That_ is what I really want to apologize for."

Chris stared at Flay as she hung her head. "I was unable to believe that Coordinators were human as well, and when I heard that your friend lost his sister to some Naturals, I believed that she had deserved it. But she had done _nothing_ wrong to deserve such a death… But now it is too late to say that I am sorry to him as well. I should not have said those things about his sister to him…" Flay murmured.

Then, Chris put a hand on her shoulder. "I accept your apology. Heck, if he was here, even Akira would have. I know him. He is not one to stay mad for long, yet the loss of his sister has made it hard for him to move on…" Chris replied. "Believe it or not, I did not think too highly of Naturals either. I thought they were all stubborn, bigoted idiots, even though my grandfather was one. Then about seven years ago, I was walking home from school when I saw a boy my age getting beaten up by some punks. They were beating him up because he said that Coordinators weren't better than Naturals. I felt the same disgust towards those bullies that I had for Blue Cosmos. And that was when I realized that Coordinators could be just as bad as members of Blue Cosmos. I defended the boy and after that, we quickly became best friends."

Chris didn't know why, but something was compelling to him to say this to her. Something he hadn't said to anyone before

"He believed that most people, whether they were Coordinator or Natural, just wanted to live peacefully together, that we were all the same. That we all have the same dreams, hopes, fears." Chris said, his mind going back to the times before the Bloody Valentine. "He was a lot like Kira. He hated violence and was a complete pacifist. In fact, when I rescued him from those bullies, he was actually more worried about me getting involved and getting hurt than what happened to him."

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes..." Chris said quietly. "He was killed in the Bloody Valentine. And not a day goes by that I don't miss him. Along with my parents and all my other friends I lost that terrible day."

"But the worst thing I ever did happened after that terrible day. I became angry at just about everyone; the Earth Alliance for not preventing the Bloody Valentine, Blue Cosmos for doing such a horrible act, and ZAFT for failing to protect my friends and family and then using their deaths as a rallying cry for war. I blamed them all for that tragedy. I even blamed myself for not being and dying with them." Chris said, shame filling his voice. "I found myself being consumed by all that anger and pain. I started picking fights with people for on real reason. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I wanted to hurt those responsible but ended up hurting innocent people. Maybe I wanted to feel something other anger and sorrow. Maybe I just wanted someone to kill me."

Suddenly, Flay embraced him in a hug. And for the first time since the Bloody Valentine, he cried. He cried for all those that he had lost.

* * *

><p><em>Pilot lounge…<em>

Nisha sat on one of the couches as he looked at the picture of his cousin. He was still unable to get over the betrayal that Aki' had pulled on him and the rest of the crew of the _Archangel_. Sighing, he put the photo on the table in front of him and put his head in his hands.

A hiss told him someone had entered the room, but he was not expecting Liz Dante to sit down beside him. "You okay?" she asked as Nisha looked at her.

"No, I'm not. My cousin betrayed the ship, and I still can't get over it. I thought he was past the trauma he suffered that day!" Nisha snarled as he slammed his fist down on the table.

Liz looked down, unsure of what to say. "I thought he was on our side! I thought he had moved on!" Nisha said as he closed his eyes, his form shaking with anger and sadness. "But I guess I was wrong."

The other Coordinator placed a hand on his shoulder, making Nisha turn to her in shock. Realizing what she had done, Liz removed her hand quickly, looking away from Nisha as she did so. On her face was a very light flush, unseen by Nisha. In a realization that he was staring at her form, Nisha also looked away, a slight flush on his cheeks as well.

"I…uh…am sorry about what you went through…" Liz said as she regained her composure. "Did you…live in Junius Seven?"

Nisha nodded sadly. "Yeah…I lost my mom there. My dad was at work with Morgenroete when the attack happened. I was visiting him when I got the news. It was just…I can't even begin to describe the attack…" He shivered as the memories drifted back from the past. He could still recall everything that happened, and the fact that it had been a year since that day didn't make it any better.

Liz put a hand to her mouth. "Oh…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Nisha waved a hand. "It's okay…I'm used to it."

Liz then stood up. "If you feel better, I'll be in the bridge." She then turned and left, Nisha staring after her.

* * *

><p><em>February 5th, C.E. 71<em>

_Ruins of Junius Seven…_

The days had been quiet and long since they had found the ruins of Junius Seven in space. Except for a minor incident involving the 'Maverick Fleet' coming in on radar, nothing big had occurred. Kira wasn't complaining either. He preferred it over fighting anyway.

"_That was _way_ too close…"_ he heard Chris mutter over the com-line. _"I just shot down a GINN guys!"_

"_It's a long-range scout…"_ Mu murmured. _"It's unlikely that a ZAFT warship is nearby, but there may be more out there. Keep a close eye on things. Ensign Badgiruel, how much longer until supplies are loaded on?"_

"_Al least an hour, if not more."_ She replied.

"_Good. Once we are done, we will head out to be on the safe side."_ Captain Ramius ordered. _"We will head for Lunar HQ once we are done here."_

Kira then resumed his patrol. Soon, he would be away from this war, back on the moon where he had once been. Safe and free from all war…

He moved around a piece of debris, only to spot a damaged civilian shuttle. Under normal circumstances, he would have passed it off as space junk, but the shuttle and its damage seemed to be too new. Kira had to wonder if the famed 'Maverick Fleet' was behind it or if the shuttle had been a victim of pirate attacks. The former seemed to be the most unlikely, considering that it was ZAFT, but he could not rule out that they _had_ attacked ZAFT fleets in the past. With the ZAFT and Earth Alliance militaries fighting the war, no one was available to patrol the civilian space routes and piracy had increased dramatically.

Suddenly, a GINN appeared in front of the shuttle. The computer on the Strike identified it as a GINN Long-Range Reconnaissance Type, and the machine seemed to be inspecting the shuttle. It was searching for something, but as to what it was, eluded Kira.

He moved the Strike behind a big chunk of debris, hoping that the GINN would leave before it spotted anyone else. Kira did not want to kill anymore. The GINN, seemingly satisfied with the search on the shuttle, turned to leave the area.

It was not meant to be, unfortunately. As the Mistral that Kuzzey was on started the return to the _Archangel_, the flight path took it right near the shuttle. The GINN looked back, only to see the smaller ship. The machine's optic flared as it headed towards the Mistral.

"NO! DAMN IT ALL!" Kira swore as he flew to intercept. "Why couldn't you just leave?"

He knew that he had no choice but to kill again. If the GINN spotted the _Archangel_, then it would be all over for them.

The Coordinator aimed the Strike's rifle at the GINN and pulled the trigger a few times, releasing a hail of bullets. The GINN was destroyed instantly by the incoming shots.

"_Thanks, kid. That was a close one."_ A female by the name of Jackie Tonomaru replied.

"_Yeah, thanks a lot Kira."_ Kuzzey added.

Kira, on the other hand, did not feel so great about saving them. There was a sick feeling in his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up. He had killed someone again, and he did not like it at all. Why did he have to even be involved in this war? Why did it have to happen in the first place anyway?

He shook his head and sighed as he resumed the patrol, yet he still felt sick. A few minutes later, Kira saw something. It was a lone escape pod floating amongst the debris.

'_Could it actually be from that shuttle? Is someone still alive out here?'_

Deciding to be safe than sorry, the boy had the Strike grab the pod and he took it back to the _Archangel_. Maybe this was not such a bad day after all…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C., NASA Capital…<em>

The leaders of NASA were some of the most powerful in the world, not because of their money or political reputation, but because they were the leaders of the most powerful nation to have ever existed.

Very few wanted to mess with such a powerful nation, mainly because of its economic and military might. Even ZAFT and the PLANTs respected the leaders when they visited the space colonies. And for very good reason too. The PLANTs relied on NASA for aid in times of need.

But the one who was the most powerful, was the President herself. The President sighed as she looked at the papers on her desk. They were reports for the NASA military's Special Operations unit, a force that was considered part of ZAFT yet was not.

"Ma'am, we have a new report for you." An aide said as he handed the woman the slip of paper. The NASA President nodded.

"Thank you. I'll view it when I have the time." She replied. The aide saluted before leaving her office.

The U.S. leader viewed another report before she put it down and turned on the TV that was in the Oval Office. A news report had come up concerning the war between the PLANTs and the Earth.

"_In light of the recent battles, the PLANTs have issued a declaration stating that they are waging the war only in self-defense. Many Earth Alliance nations have declared the declaration to be false, and to be a means of waging war on the Naturals. ORB has recently begun to mobilize its own military in preparation for what they feel is a certain attack by the Earth Forces. Lord Uzumi Nara Attha had this to say."_

An image of the ORB leader came on next, making the President frown at the sight of him. What was he thinking?

"_We of ORB have begun to mobilize our armed forces in self-defense against the Earth Alliance. We feel that they will be coming after our Mass Driver next, as we have one of the only two left functioning. The other, in NASA's possession, may be a target next, although we are not taking any chances. This war with the PLANTs is going too far. By fighting to wipe out the Coordinators, the Earth Alliance will do anything to gain an advantage, which is why we have begun the mobilization of our forces."_

The image on the screen then changed again, this time to show the capital of NASA outside.

She smirked to herself. Her interview had been three hours ago. Now she got to see it for herself.

"_In response, we got this statement from NASA's own leader."_

The image changed yet again, this time to show her in the Press Room.

"_We of NASA have recently heard about ORB's decision to mobilize their armed forces in self-defense. In response to this, we have begun to move our own forces to defend our own Mass Driver. We feel that if ORB's Mass Driver is taken, ours will be next to be targeted. Our Intelligence has supported the feeling as well, as we have seen recent movement by the Earth Forces to attack our borders in the near future. This recent movement to attack us has revealed the intentions of the Earth Alliance to attack the PLANTs. They are willing to risk an engagement with us to gain control of our Mass Driver, even though they have stated that they would never attack us in the past. In light of this contradicting information, we have decided to fight alongside ZAFT to protect the PLANTs and the Coordinators. Naturals should not hate the Coordinators for simply being the next step up in evolution. They are our future, and our potential salvation. If we are to survive this war, _ALL_ humans, we need to end the hatred of Coordinators. Our reason for fighting the Earth Alliance is simple: to get rid of Blue Cosmos, the terrorist organization that is responsible for the Bloody Valentine. We will support ZAFT until this war has ended."_

The image then changed one last time, this time showing the reporter once again.

"_With these two leaders on different sides, it seems that NASA and ORB are willing to be enemies despite their alliance with one another. Either of these two great nations could lead the way to victory in this war. We will return with more information on the ongoing war and then a report on Coordinators and how they affect us all…"_

The TV went dark. A frown was on the NASA leader's face. "A report on Coordinators and how they affect us all indeed…how pathetic…" she murmured.

The leader of NASA then stood up and walked over to the giant windows that were in back of her chair. There was rain falling slightly, the weather matching her mood. Overhead, the skies were dark, the lights inside the White House shining down on the wet lawn. It seemed to fit how she was feeling.

A sigh escaped the powerful woman's lips. Despite her status as the world's most powerful leader, she was still human, just like all the Coordinators that were residents and citizens of NASA. Yet, Blue Cosmos believed otherwise. The EA was mixed on the feelings though. That was what the whole war was dealing with.

"How can those fools not see that we all are human, despite our genes being different? I mean, we all have the same base DNA, so why can the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos not see that?" The President murmured to no one.

There was no answer. The rain fell softly, echoing off of the roof of the great structure that was her home for the moment. NASA's President sat down again, worn out from all of her duties and thoughts, including her own doubts about the war.

Several things came to her mind, yet the Natural shoved them from her thoughts. She could not worry about them now. She was too tired from doing her duties and worrying already. Anymore would wear her out even more.

A report was picked up and read over, the one given to her by the aide from before. A serious look crossed the President's face as she read it over. The ZAFT Fleets were having trouble with the ship.

That Earth Alliance warship was supposed to be easy to take down. So why were the best fleets of ZAFT having so much trouble with it? That did not make any sense.

The female leader set the report down and looked out at the rain again. What was going to happen now? She did not know, but she knew that she needed to lead the nation through it, whatever it was. That was her duty as the President of the NASA itself.

But several thoughts came to her as she stared out the great windows before her.

How much more fighting was needed to end the war? And why fight a completely pointless war anyway? Wasn't this about personal preference? How could they determine if modifying genes was right or wrong? Then the simple answer came to the President. _We can't determine anything or anyone's fate._

That was the way this war had to end, and the only way was to act on their own if the need arose. But that need would soon come, and not in the way the NASA leaders were expecting.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel…<em>

Nisha stared as the technicians worked to get the pod open. The crew seemed to be needing to use crowbars a lot lately. The reason for that was unknown though. He, Kira, Captain Ramius, Mu, Ensign Badgiruel, and several of the Mistrals crew members watched as the pod's door finally began to bend to the weight.

"Are we going to make picking up strays a habit?" Mu asked jokingly. He received a bonk to the head, courtesy of Captain Ramius.

"This is no time for jokes…" she murmured in a stern voice.

"Well, it seems that our ship is the patron saint of strays…" Chris remarked. He received the same treatment from the Captain as well.

"It looks like it…" Mu chuckled.

The door finally gave way and out came a pink ball. Chris wound up catching it in surprise.

"Haro! Hello there! Haro! Haro!" the thing chirped. Flaps on the sides moved, startling the boy.

"What is this thing?" Chris asked in shock. Nisha laughed at the thing as Chris stared at it in bewilderment.

"That is Mister Pink." A female voice remarked. It was a voice that he knew. One that _anyone_ from the PLANTs would know.

_It can't be…_Her_…here?_

Chris looked up, only to see a female Coordinator with flowing pink hair and soft blue eyes. It was Lacus Clyne, the famous singer and daughter of the Supreme Chairman of ZAFT. She drifted out of the pod and kept on going until Kira caught her and set her down on her feet again.

"Thank you…" she said politely to Kira before she saw the markings on the EA uniforms right away. "Oh my…This isn't a ZAFT ship, is it?"

Everyone just stared at her in surprise.

"You're...Lacus Clyne." Liz said in a state of disbelief.

Chris glanced at his sister. She was the biggest Lacus Clyne fan he had ever met. Her eyes were wide in surprise at the sight of her idol.

"Why yes I am."

"Miss Clyne." she said, passing her way to the young diva. "Miss Clyne, it's an honor to meet you. Can I please have your autograph?"

Chris sighed. "Liz...Miss Clyne has no doubt been through a lot. Don't harass her like a rabid fangirl. I'm sure she could use some rest."

"Rabid fangirl! Haro! Rabid fangirl!" the strange ball robot shouted.

Everyone stared at her before Nisha spoke up. "No, it is not." He replied.

"Oh, well then, I suppose that I am an enemy prisoner?" Lacus asked.

Nisha sighed. "No. You're not. But, I guess you could kind of consider it like that…" he said, rubbing his head uncertainly.

Then, Mu spoke up. "Well, we should try to take advantage of this then. If she is the Chairman's daughter, then we could use her as a bargaining tool. I mean, ZAFT would not attack their leader's daughter, now would they?" the man asked as he looked at Lacus with a strange look.

Lacus gulped before Kira spoke up. "She did not ask to be made a tool! She cannot and _will not_ be used like that!" he screamed. Everyone stared at the boy before he turned and left in a fit of rage.

"Haro! Haro!" the ball shouted. Chris looked down in shock, amazed that he had even forgotten about it. '_This thing had better not start bothering me, or the one who made it will be sorry. Same with the guy that made Birdie.'_

Birdie, at that point, landed on Chris's head as he growled. "Why is it that all of these things are attracted to me?" he muttered as he handed the ball to Nisha who handed the ball back to Lacus while Chris chased Birdie off of his head.

Lacus looked at Nisha before she spoke. "Thank you." She said as she then glanced back at Mu uneasily. Captain Ramius then addressed Lacus.

"I am sorry you had to hear all of that. Let us get you to a room here on our ship." The older woman said. Lacus followed her, but not before she looked back at Mu, still uneasy about him.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel Control Room<em>

_An hour later…_

"Captain, all of the supplies we could gather has been brought aboard and secured." Taikyu announced as he entered the bridge area. "We can leave at any time."

"Newmann, take us out of the Debris Belt and set us on a course for Lunar HQ." Ramius ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The man replied as he did so. The ship eased out into open space with no trouble, the debris drifting around them easily.

"So, what are we going to be doing with our new guest?" Mu inquired. Everyone looked at him; truth be told, all of them were wondering the same thing.

"We cannot make any other stops before we reach the Lunar HQ." Badgiruel replied. "It is not like she can harm us anyway. I mean, she _is_ a civilian after all, even if she _is_ a Coordinator…"

"Of course not, they'd welcome her with open arms…" Mu said sarcastically.

"I do not like it anymore than you do, Lt. La Flaga, but we have no other choice. Besides, you did not exactly make her feel welcome anyway…" Murrue trailed off, letting the man know that he was in trouble.

"Actually, there may be a way to get around all of that." Taikyu replied. "Lacus, as Badgiruel said, _is_ a Coordinator. And how many Coordinator-supporting nations are there? 2. And which of those two nations is located close to the ruins of Junius Seven? So, I was thinking that maybe, we could contact the NASA colony and get them to deliver her to the PLANTs. We give her to the NASA colony in exchange for our freedom and safety."

"Hmm…Could that plan actually work?" Johanna asked.

"If everyone here agrees to it, then yes." Taikyu replied.

"Ma'am!" Romero exclaimed, interrupting the chatter. "We're receiving a transmission!"

"What? Who is it from?" Murrue asked in shock.

"Verifying right now!" the man replied. "It's from the 8th Fleet!"

"It's from Admiral Halberton!" Murrue exclaimed as she jumped up out of her seat. "I want you to patch it through!"

Static filled the bridge, words barley coming out at first, but getting stronger as the ships neared one another. _"_Arch_…_gel_…Come…_Archangel_…This…is…_gomery_…"_ the voice got louder and clearer as the distances closed. _"Come in _Archangel_…This is the _Montgomery._ We have been dispatched to rendezvous with you and escort you to the rest of the 8__th__ Fleet."_

Loud cheers filled the bridge. Their luck was finally beginning to turn around…

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge of the <em>Odin

_Elsewhere_

"Sir. We've detected three Earth Forces warships."

"Out this far? That's unusual." Lucius said.

"They could be an escort for the legged ship." Captain Lee said.

"Indeed. That is likely what they're out here." Diana said. "Have they detected us yet?"

"Unknown sir. As you know, we're on the edge of the Debris Belt. May or may not be able to detect us."

"Hmm...If they have detected us, they'll warn the legged ship. And depending on the Captain of that vessel, they'll either stay away or come to their assistance." Diana said, contemplating her next move.

"Sir. The _Vesalius _is hailing us."

Diana let out a sigh of annoyance. She hated having to take orders from that man. But orders were orders. Until the legged ship was captured or destroyed, she was stuck.

_"Commander Kessel, it seems we've found some unexpected guests. It is safe to assume that they're here for the legged ship, which means that we should remove them from the field immediately._" Creuset said.

"So we're switching from searching for Miss Clyne, back to our original mission." Diana said. "You're planning on using that small fleet as bait to draw in the legged ship."

"_Yes. Either the legged ship will come to their allies' aid, in which case, we'll be able to destroy it right here and now. Or they'll flee, in which case, they'll be alone and likely low on supplies. So why don't you deploy that Speartip maneuver that your fleet is so famous for." _Creuset said.

Diana nodded. "Very well. I'll deploy the Speartip Team. Once they've done their damage and pulled back, I'll be sending the rest of the 11th Fleet to engage them. If the legged ship comes to their aid, we'll destroy those three warships with cannons of the _Odin_, the _Valkyrie_ and the _Einherjar_ and move against the legged ship. If not, then the mobile suits will shoot them down. I assume that you'll be deploying the rest of the mobile suits as well."

_"Of course."_ Creuset said before closing the connection.

"Damn masked freak." Ajay cursed. "Who does he think he is, bossing us around like that?"

"Never the less, that masked freak has been put in charge. Until then we can rid ourselves of him, we have to carry out his orders." Diana said. "We're deploying the Speartip. Bring the ship up to full combat alert. Inform the _Valkyrie_ and the _Einherjar_. Get Hilda up here on the double."

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir." among the bridge officers before carrying out their orders. A few minutes later, Hilda Harkin, clad in her black pilot suit, stepped onto the bridge. "Sir." the one-eyed woman said, saluting. "What's our mission? Is it the legged ship?"

"A small Earth Forces battlegroup. That will be your target." Diana said. "It's likely heading to meet up with the legged ship."

"That sucks. I was hoping for a challenge."

"I know. Cripple and paint those warships. Then fall back and we will do the rest." Hilda saluted again. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

_Bridge of the Constitution_

Commander White looked on as the 11th Fleet began to deploy its forces. "So, they're trying to destroy the legged ship again, eh? We might as well help them out."

He then looked to his crew. "Tao, you will head out in the Diver to provide cover for the Speartip team." The young woman nodded.

"Araiya, you will place beacons on the ships to that the Speartip team can paint the warships." The purple-haired woman nodded.

"Josh, you and Heidi will keep the Le Creuset team busy if they try and kill anyone who is not armed or a threat." The two red coats nodded.

In a flash of movement, the four left the bridge to get ready for battle.

The mobile suit catapults of the _Odin_, the _Valkyrie_ and the _Einherjar_ deployed as the hanger doors opened, revealing three black and purple GINNs.

"Alright guys, our orders are to cripple and paint the Earth Forces warships. If we're lucky, the legged ship will come to help them." Hilda said.

_"That should be too hard."_ Herbert Von Reinhardt lazily said.

_"Yeah! I wanna see what the big fuss everyone's been making over this new warship and its mobile suits."_ Mars Simeon said, eager for combat.

"Let's do it guys!" Hilda shouted as her GINN launched from the _Odin_.

_"Right!"_ Mars shouted.

_"Yeah. Yeah."_ Herbert said.

Herbert and Mars followed, launching from the _Valkyrie_ and the _Einherjar_. All three GINNs took off at blazing speeds for the Earth Forces battleships and hopefully, the legged ship would show up.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution hanger…<em>

Tao drifted towards the Diver, helmet in hand. But her mind was not on the upcoming battle like it always was. Instead, she was trying to figure out why her father hated Rau Le Creuset.

Her mind was filled with possible reasons, yet each one seemed to hide a more sinister motive it seemed. Then Tao felt shivers race down her spine. Did her father know something about the man that she did not? It seemed possible…

She shook her head and stopped herself near the cockpit of her machine. The battle was what she needed to focus on. Tao put on her helmet and entered her machine's cockpit.

The Coordinator pilot knew that she was not due out on the battlefield for at least 10 minutes, so she had time to think until then. Her thoughts drifted to her father. Was he hiding something from her, and if so, what was it? All that Tao knew was that it concerned her father's hatred for Rau Le Creuset…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel…<em>

Chris ate his lunch quietly as all of the rescued citizens from Heliopolis talked with one another. Everyone was eager to meet up with the Earth Forces Fleet as soon as possible. They all felt that soon, they would be safe from ZAFT. Chris knew better however. No one was truly safe until they reached ORB _or_ NASA.

Of course, it also meant that it was time to choose between a future of fighting and a future of no fighting. Chris was positive that Kira was going to leave. He was not cut out to be a soldier. Nisha was staying, but only to protect his father. He, on the other hand, was unsure. He knew that he could, like Kira, avoid the rest of the war altogether. But what would that lead to? ORB and the EA probably being defeated and something even worse coming to pass. Chris recalled that his grandfather had once told him that Naturals fight for many reasons, but three were the most prominent. Fighting for honor, for a cause that they believed in, and for those that they loved.

"What? My father is coming here?" He looked up at Flay's exclamation.

Chris could see Flay talking with Sai at the end of the table. For some reason, his heart seemed to flutter when around the Natural female. Rage boiled in his veins at the sight of her and Sai talking, yet the Coordinator shook his head. The feeling faded, yet it still was there, dormant and sleeping.

"Yes, he is coming with the advance fleet to meet us." Sai replied.

'_Well, that is some good news. Our luck had been only bad luck so far. Maybe that will change this time…'_

"Really?" Flay asked.

"Yeah, but I bet he has no idea that you are on board. We _did_ just send out our crew and passenger lists, after all." Sai remarked, a smirk in his tone of voice.

Chris was confused as to why he had broken down when he had talked to Flay earlier that day. He had told her things that he had never even mentioned to his friends, and yet, he only knew her for a short amount of time. Even more so, Chris wanted to know why he was thinking of Flay more and more.

'_You are in love with her.'_ A voice from inside his mind said.

Chris shook his head. '_No, I _can't_ be in love with Flay. She is arranged to marry Sai!'_

'_What does that have to do with your feelings for her?'_

Chris buried the thoughts. Flay was Sai's girlfriend. That was meaning 'only look, don't touch'. He was not going to come between them anyway. Maybe staying on board would help him stay away from her.

'_It really does not matter, anyway. Soon, we will be meeting up with the advance fleet and heading back to the Moon. Then, after that, we will all be sent back to ORB and we will never see each other again.'_

Little did he know, he was wrong…

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the chapter. And the contest mentioned in teh previous chapter is still open for anyone to participate in. Please feel free to guess the nation that the Earth Forces fear, and if you get it, you can send in one OC for me to use, but the OC has to be Earth Forces and an Extended to boot. Other than that, go nuts! Any flames will be deleted or reported, depending on if the review is signed or not. Keep reading and reviewing!<p> 


	9. Phase Eight: Fading Light

**Chapter eight is now up. I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Diana, Saul, or Ian Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Zane Sicorro, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Mordalfus: I apprieciate the ideas you sent me, but I can only use what fits with the story, and that rules out alot of the ones you sent me. But some I can find ways to make work, like the idea of the Pearl Harbor class ships.**

****Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are.****

**Another thing I want to address is the influx of ideas that I am getting. I appreciate the fact that readers are taking their time to send my ideas and OCs, but it feels like I am being told what to write and how to write it. I already have the story planned out, and I cannot make changes to suit the OCs and ideas that are being sent to me. I do thank you all for doing such things, but please let me write the story how I see fit. But, some OCs may be used in the future, but _ONLY_ if they fit the story as it currently is. Thanks.**

**Anyway, read and review! ^^**

* * *

><p>Phase Eight: Fading Light<p>

_Vesalius…_

Athrun sat in the cockpit of the Aegis, preparing it for combat. Around him, the GINNs were equipping heavy weapons. Save for the blood red one standing across from the Aegis, Zane Scirocco's GINN.

There was something about Zane that unsettled him. Athrun had no idea what it was. But there was definitely something about him that made him uncomfortable.

Athrun opened up the comm to Zane's GINN. "Zane, why aren't you equipping your GINN with heavy weapons, like the others?"

_"I don't need such weapons."_ Zane said. _"This rifle and sword are more than enough for these weaklings."_

"Weaklings?"

_"Yes. Those pathetic Naturals are all weak. Even if they could come up with a mobile suit for Naturals, none could ever hope to match the skill of a Coordinator."_ Zane said nonchalantly. _"They're like lambs to the slaughter."_

* * *

><p><em>Constitution hanger…<em>

Tao White had a look of frustration on her face as she got ready to launch. She had overheard her father talking about Le Creuset, and had learned that he was observing the fleet. She hated the man as much as he did, yet she was better at hiding her dislike of Le Creuset.

"Alright, here I go! Tao White, Diver, launching!" she cried as the catapult drove the Diver to the opening and out into space. All of the Mobile Suits of her ship followed swiftly.

* * *

><p><em>Outer Space…<em>

"Alright guys, you know the drill." Hilda said to her comrades as they approached the EA warships. "Cripple and paint."

_"Man. This won't be any fun. They don't stand a chance against us."_ Mars said.

_"But it'd be disrespectful to them to hold back."_ Herbert replied.

_"Ha ha ha ha...You got that right."_

"Cut the chatter you two. We got work to do." Hilda said, silencing her comrades.

The trio descended on the Earth Forces. No doubt, the mobile armor pilots of this fleet thought that they could take three GINNs. But that would change when they saw their black and purple colors. Then the fear would come. Fear was the greatest weapon of the 11th Fleet. The Black Hawk had gathered them all, the mavericks and undesirables of ZAFT's armed forces. And he molded them into an elite fighting force. The best and most feared fighting force in ZAFT.

Next to them, one of the stolen G-Weapons was on guard. It was the Diver, piloted by Tao White of the 7th Fleet.

They didn't bother slowing down. Speed was their second greatest weapon. Beside them, the Diver also kept pace, but just barely.

"For the Black Hawk!" Hilda shouted, firing on the incoming mobile armors.

_"For the Black Hawk!"_ Mars and Herbert shouted as they too opened fire.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel…<em>

"Three silhouettes detected at long range. It is the _Montgomery_, the _Bernard_, and the _Law_." Romero said as he confirmed the three ships.

"It appears that we have made it…" Murrue said, sighing with relief.

"_Ma'am! The radar's being jammed!"_

"What?" Murrue was shocked. A bad feeling began to form in her gut.

"_We're detecting heat signatures from the advance fleet. A battle has broken out!"_ Jackie called from the CIC.

"Ma'am. A message from the _Montgomery_ just came through. 'Cancel rendezvous. Continue on to 8th Fleet alone.'" Romero had a slight tremor in his voice as he read off the message.

"How many enemies are there right now?" Murrue asked.

"Eight _Nazca_-class warship readings are near the advance fleet. Three GINNS are engaging the fleet." He replied.

"Your orders, Captain?" Badgiruel asked.

"Our luck has run out again. There is no guarantee that we will escape alive, considering how we are up against the 11th Fleet, the 7th Fleet and the Creuset team we are up against too." Murrue muttered as she sighed. "All hands, Level One battle stations! We are going to aid the advance fleet!"

"_All hands, report to level one battle stations! I repeat…"_

"Figures as much…" Chris muttered to himself. "We finally get some time to relax, and the enemy shows up again just to cut it short…"

He left his room as Kira left his, which was right across the hall from him. Nisha met up with them as they headed off. The three Coordinators sprinted towards the hanger. Deep inside, Nisha was shaking though. He was going to be encountering his cousin out there, and he was not sure if he could handle it.

"I though we would be free from those guys. It appears that our pursuers are much more stubborn than we thought." Chris said to Kira as the three ran down the hall.

"I just wish that they would leave us alone…" Kira muttered.

Suddenly, to their surprise, the door to Miss Clyne's room opened and she poked her head out. "My. What is all the noise out here about?" Lacus asked.

"Don't tell me that my sister has been talking to you and forgot to lock the door." Chris said in an annoyed tone.

"Actually, both she and Mr. Yamato have been visiting me, as has Mr. Taikyu." Lacus replied.

'_Kira has been talking to Lacus? That's odd. I wonder why.'_

"The ship is going into battle and we have to report to our battle stations." Kira said. "You should probably stay in your room."

"Are you going to be fighting, Mr. Yamato, Mr. Dante, Mr. Itsuno?" Lacus asked.

"Yes." Chris growled. "Now I suggest you listen to Kira and get back into your room NOW!"

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" the little annoying Haro squawked as it bounced around in the hall.

"Too bad!" Chris snapped as he grabbed the little robot. "You're going back in!"

He tossed the little pink ball into the room, but not too hard. He did not want to damage it, even if he did hate it. Lacus followed it in, shutting the door behind her.

The three boys continued their run to the hanger until they bumped into Flay.

"Kira! Chris! Nisha!" she cried. The three boys turned to face her. "Are we going into battle? Is the ship my dad on going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Flay. We will do everything to make sure that the ship your dad is on is protected." Kira said. "I promise."

Chris was not so optimistic. "We will do our best, Flay. There are no guarantees that your dad will be alright, but we will try our hardest."

Nisha nodded. "We'll all do what we can. We'll try to protect him. That much we can promise."

Flay just looked on as the boys continued to the hanger. She hoped that they would protect her dad, even _if_ they were Coordinators…

* * *

><p><em>Outer Space…<em>

Hilda opened fire on the _Law_'s engines, crippling the vessel. A trio of mobile armors opened fire on her. But her GINN was too fast. She dodged their shots and started to circle the _Law_. Her GINN's head was always facing the _Law_, its red monoeye glowing brighter than normal, painting the warship for the warships of the 11th Fleet.

A green light blinked on her console, signaling that the _Odin_ and the other warships had received the coordinates of the _Law_.

The beacon planted had done its job of leading her and her team to the ship.

_"This one's painted."_ Herbert said. _"All we got left is the flagship."_

"Good. Let's finish this up guys." Hilda said.

The _Archangel_ entered the battlefield, firing its Valiants as the Moebius Zero, the Strike, the Z.A.M. Gundam and the Raven launched from the ship.

Unfortunately, that was what the three Commanders of the ZAFT fleet were waiting for.

_"Sir. The legged ship has entered the battle."_

Diana Kessel smiled. She had hoped that they would fall for the trap. "Recall the Speartip Team. Deploy all mobile suits. Have the _Odin_, the _Valkyrie _and the _Einherjar_ fire their main batteries on the painted warships." she said from the cockpit of her CGUE. "And everyone, leave the Moebius Zero to me."

_"But sir, we haven't received the coordinates of _Nelson_-class."_

"Then we will bring you the coordinates or destroy it ourselves."

_"Yes sir."_

"Diana Kessel. Panther Mk II launching." She said as the catapult launched her CGUE.

All of the remaining mobile suits of the 11th Fleet followed.

* * *

><p>Vesalius<em> bridge…<em>

Rau smirked as the legged ship and her Mobile Suits arrived at the battle site. The targets were now in sight. "Well, the stars of our little show have arrived. Let's give them a…_warm_ welcome. Deploy all Mobile Suits!"

The Aegis launched first, followed by Zane's GINN and the remaining GINNs. It was time to end this.

Kira fired on one of the fleeing purple and black GINNs, but the shots missed as the pilot flew away. The machine opened fire with an RPG, yet Kira was able to dodge using the Strike. The shots from the Strike's rifle missed, and the GINN left the battlefield.

Many of the surviving Moebius pilots cheered. _"You chased them off!"_ one pilot exclaimed.

"_No, we didn't. Those guys were just the Speartip team. The actual attack is coming…"_ Mu replied grimly.

"_Incoming Mobile Suits!"_ Ensign Badgiruel cried over the com-line. _"The Aegis, the Wing, a single CGUE, and the rest are 15 GINNs! That is a total of 18 suits!"_

Kira stared at the number said. How could they beat that many machines?

"_18 machines! We'll all be killed before we can even damage one of the ships! How can we be expected to beat that many Mobile Suits?"_ Chris cried.

Nisha swore over the radio, letting out several swears before he spoke. _"Taking on that many machines is suicide!"_ he cried. "_We can't win with our numbers!_"

Mu sighed at the sight of the ZAFT machines. _"We have no choice. If we are to survive, then we have to fight. Get ready, they're coming!"_

But before anyone could move, eight beams destroyed the _Law_ and the _Bernard_. Both ships exploded in a fiery blast.

Kira stared as he gripped the controls of the Strike tightly. He _had_ to protect the _Montgomery_! He _had to_!

* * *

><p><em>Battle site…<em>

"So Athrun, which one do you want? The Strike or the Raven?" Zane asked as the two reached the battlefield.

Zane already knew what Athrun was going to say. He was going to go after his traitor friend piloting the Strike. No doubt Athrun would try to disarm and disable the Strike so he could take his friend. It was pathetic. The traitor had clearly made his choice. Only thing that should be done is destroy the Strike and the traitor pilot.

_"I'll go after the Strike."_ Athrun replied.

_'Pathetic fool. You're just as predictable as your father.'_

Zane turned his attention to the remaining mobile suit, the Raven. There was an odd feeling in the back of his mind. But he brushed it aside. Now wasn't the time for such things.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution hanger…<em>

Aki' sat in the Wing as he finished up several minor adjustments. _'Nisha is out there. I have to show him how wrong it is to fight for the Earth Alliance!'_ he reminded himself as the Wing was loaded into the catapult.

"Akira Nishikama, Wing, launching!"

The Wing emerged into the depths of space, just as the Z.A.M. Gundam caught sight of his machine. Akira snarled in anger.

It was payback time…

Firing on the other machine, Aki' let loose several Hellfire mini-missiles. To counter, the Z.A.M. Gundam fired off several chest missiles, the two sets of warheads exploding in a bright flash of heat and energy.

Akira snarled as he felt the rage of his cousin's ignorance coming back to him. _'How can he be so damn stubborn?'_ In a single move, the Wing grabbed a beam saber from its left side and ignited the blade at the same time. Nisha, in return, did the same thing.

Both machines met in a clash of heat and energy, the gold and pink blades meeting in the middle.

_"Time for our rematch, Mu La Flaga."_ a woman's voice said, as the CGUE firing on his Moebius Zero.

Mu barely managed to make a sharp right turn, dodging the incoming bullets. He recognized the CGUE's colors. It was same one as that last GINN he shot down at Endymion. Apparently, this woman was the pilot and she had survived and now wanted a rematch.

_'Figures. This must be payback for all the skirts I chased when I was a kid.'_

Mu dove as she opened fire on him. The CGUE closely followed, firing off well aimed burst as it chased him. This was going to one difficult battle.

The Raven, in its mobile armor mode, dove as the blood red GINN opened fire on him. A few rounds struck the Raven, but had little impact on its phase-shift armor. This pilot was good, very good. But this mobile suit had some tricks up its sleeve.

The Raven spun as it transformed back into its mobile suit mode and fired its railguns. Zane barely dodged the twin high-velocity rounds.

"Tricky bastard." Zane said. "Take this!"

Zane fired on the Raven while dodging more of the Raven's shots. To his annoyance, his rounds had little effect on its armor. Zane discarded the useless rifle and drew his sword. He moved in close to the Raven, preventing it from firing its railguns. He swung his sword at the mobile suit. Chris brought the Raven's shield up, blocking the strike. Chris drew a beam saber and attacked. The GINN sidestepped the attack.

"Not bad. But not good enough!" Zane said as he drove the GINN's left fist into the Raven's head.

"Damn. This guy's good. Better than I am." Chris said.

The Raven swung its beam saber at the GINN. The GINN turned, bring its shield in front of the saber's path, blocking the attack.

Nisha pulled back from the beam saber duel, just as Aki' tried to fire the missiles once more. Several of the small warheads impacted the Z.A.M. Gundam's shield, burning the metal slightly.

He snarled as he tried the shoulder cannons, but the Wing, using its superior speed, dodged the attack. The speeding mobile suit then fired on Nisha with the beam rifle. The beams impacted the Z.A.M. Gundam, making Nisha grunt as he tried to keep his machine stable.

"_Now do you see what you are doing? You are just helping the ones who killed my sister!"_ Aki' cried over the radio. Nisha looked up, his cousin unable to see the pain in his eyes.

"Please…just stop this…" he pleaded.

In response, the Wing just slammed into the Z.A.M. Gundam's shield, beam saber ignited once more.

"_NO! Not until the ones responsible have paid!"_ Aki' roared.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution bridge…<em>

Commander White felt fury flood his veins at the destruction he was forced to cause. It went against all of his team's ideals if they were _forced_ to destroy battleships. He wanted to wring Le Creuset's neck for that, yet he knew that he could not, for orders were orders.

"Commander, the 11th Fleet has the coordinates of the _Nelson_ class…" Aisha said solemnly.

"So they are going to fire…" Commander White trailed off, hesitating to give the command. Maybe if he turned around and fired on Le Creuset, this whole war would be closer to ending, and he would be able to relax once more…

He shook his head. _'No. That would make us an enemy of ZAFT and make it seem like we are not supportive of Coordinator rights. We have to follow orders.'_ He reminded himself.

"Let them fire…" Commander White cried. He was going to regret this…

_Outer Space…_

"Captain. We've gotten coordinates for the _Nelson_-class."

"Alert our forces." Captain Lee said. "Once they've acknowledged, open fire."

A few minutes later, the main cannons of the _Odin_ fired. Twin beams streaked through space. No one could stop the beams from hitting their target, the _Montgomery_. The beams pierced the battleship's hull near the engines. The _Montgomery _exploded in a massive fireball.

"No…" Chris whispered.

Things were now officially going from bad to worse. No, scratch that. Beyond worse. The _Archangel_ was now outnumbered _and_ outgunned. The GINNs of the 'Maverick Fleet' moved in, ready for the kill. With the Z.A.M. Gundam, the Raven, the Strike, and the Moebius Zero busy with their own battles, the ship was defenseless. Then, the most unexpected thing happened…

"_Attention ZAFT forces."_ Badgiruel's voice came on over the com-line, making the fighting stop for the moment. _"This is the Earth Alliance warship, the _Archangel_. We have the daughter of Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, Lacus Clyne, onboard. If any of you attempt to shoot us down, you will be declaring that your nation does not care about their leader's kin. You will forfeit Lacus's rights as a prisoner humanely treated. Then we will be forced to take more drastic actions. Repeat, we will be forced to use Lacus as nothing more than a human shield. We wish to avoid this, so head this warning now."_

"Damn…that won't go over well…" Chris muttered.

"_Who gives a damn about the Pink Princess anyway? Our _mission_ is more important than her anyway!"_ Zane said.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution…<em>

"This is unexpected. Using Lacus Clyne as a means of escape. Clever, if not desperate." Commander White mused. "All forces, we are withdrawing at once."

"_Yes, sir!"_ the 7th Fleet cried.

_"Who gives a damn about the Pink Princess?"_ Zane said.

_"This is unexpected."_ Diana said. _"All forces, withdraw immediately!"_

_"WHAT?"_ Zane shouted.

Rau stared out at the battlefield. This changed everything. "I agree." Rau said. "We must withdraw for the time being."

The ZAFT Forces immediately started leaving the battlefield.

_"Gah!"_ Zane shouted, punching his main screen, before he too withdrew from the battlefield.

Aki glanced back one last time at his cousin before retreating as well. The Wing flew off, followed by the Diver.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel Hanger…<em>

The Raven's cockpit hatch opened. Chris pulled off his helmet and sighed. Things were really screwed up. He hated what Badgiruel did. But at the same time, it saved them from certain death. The question was what now?

"Chirs!" Liz shouted, floating up to him.

"What?"

"Something happened." Liz said. "Flay dragged Lacus onto the bridge and demanded that we tell the ZAFT Forces to stop attacking or she'd kill Lacus."

Chris sighed. He was gonna have to talk to her about that.

But what happened now? That was the main question that he did not know the answer to…

* * *

><p><em>Vesalius hanger…<em>

Zane was angry, not at the order of the retreat, but the Raven and the legged ship. They were a wild card while the Raven was a much better machine than his.

"Sir, would you like us to equip a heavy-weapons unit to your GINN?" a mechanic asked.

"No, I need something else." Zane grunted.

"What about a new rifle?"

"NO!" Zane snapped at the man. The mechanic cowered in fear at Zane's outburst. He did not like it when people beneath him questioned his orders.

"W-w-what do y-y-you n-need t-t-then?" the man stammered out. A punch to his head was his response.

"I need a weapon that is perfect!" Zane snarled out loud. The poor man that he was beating up cried out, getting the attention of the 7th Fleet pilot Akira who was visiting and headed past the hanger anyway

The other boy poked his head in and saw Zane hitting the mechanic, who was on the ground curled in a ball to protect his head.

"HEY!" Akira snarled. "What are you doing to him?"

Zane glanced over at Akira and sneered. "This pathetic mortal was not listening to me and getting me the perfect weapon when I needed it."

"And _that_ is your reason for hitting him? How pathetic can _you_ be?" Akira snarled.

A punch to the face was not what Akira had been expecting. The ZAFT red went flying backwards and landed on his back, holding the side of his face. "What was that?" Aki' asked as he sat up.

"Nothing that you would understand…" Zane said, his voice a mere growl before he looked away. Aki' stood up and ran at the other boy, tackling him to the ground from behind. Zane felt cold metal smack into his face as he fell onto his stomach. He looked back, his face as cold as ice.

The grey-eyed boy lashed out and kicked Akira in the side, but the boy rolled using the momentum and came up onto one knee. Zane stood up and ran at him, but Akira, being a black belt in martial arts, punched the other boy in the chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

As the boys fought, the mechanic cowered behind a machine's foot. Zane glared at the man before Akira caught him in a right hook on the jaw. Then, in a martial arts move, the black-haired Coordinator flipped Zane over his head and onto his back on the floor. Zane gasped as Akira put his booted foot on the other boy's chest. "Hopefully that will teach you to never look down on others…" Aki' snarled.

Then, the other boy left as Zane stood up. "Check our inventory as well as that of the 'Maverick Fleet' and the 11th Fleet. I want to find the perfect weapon. One that does not sacrifice power for weight and weight for power." He said, addressing the mechanic.

"Y-y-yes, sir!" the mechanic replied.

"Next time, I _will_ destroy that machine…"

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>…

"LIAR!" Flay shouted as Chris entered her quarters.

Kira, Nisha, Sai, Liz, and Mir were there as well. Flay was shouting at Kira for what he had done out there.

As soon as she heard the door though, Flay was instantly on Chris. "AND YOU! You're a liar too!" Flay shouted at Chris. "You all promised to protect my father! But you didn't _even_ try! It's because you're all _Coordinators!_"

By now, Chris had had enough.

"That is _ENOUGH!_" Chris shouted. "We fought as hard as we could! But even our best actions weren't enough! Claiming that we _didn't_ even try is an insult in itself! More people than just your father were lost today! Don't believe that you are the only one who has lost someone! This is _war!_ People _die_ in war! Quit being so _selfish_ and _grow up!_ If you _really_ want to take out your anger on someone, take it out on me, _not_ Kira or Nisha!"

Flay slapped him on the cheek. "C'mon! I thought that you were _angry!_"

She just hit Chris harder with another slap. "Come on! Hit me with more than just a slap! If you were _truly_ angry, you would do more than just slap!"

"Stop this!" Kira shouted. "This is pointless!"

"Leave me alone!" Chris shouted at the other boy. "I know what I am doing!"

As he faced Flay, however, he was not expecting to be hit with a punch to the jaw. "I thought you would do better than that!"

"Please, Chris, stop!" Kira begged. "You don't have to do this!" Nisha added. Chris glared at the other Coordinators.

"I said stay out of-"

_WHAM!_

Chris stood there for w few moments. "Ow…" was all he said before the boy collapsed to the floor.

Flay stood there, holding a now-bent food tray, tears still running down her face and breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Chris groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What hit me?"

"Flay." Liz said.

"Damn." Chris said, rubbing his head. "I wouldn't have antagonized her if I knew she hit that hard."

"She hit you with a food tray."

"Oh. That explains things. I thought I was getting weak there for a moment."

"So, besides the tray to your head, did that accomplish?"

"We'll have to see. Maybe nothing. Maybe something." Chris said. "So how long was I out?"

"About forty-five minutes." Liz replied. "You're lucky your skull's as thick as it is."

Chris shrugged. "Anything changed?"

"Nah. We're still pretty much in the same situation." his sister replied. "Kira's getting ready to take Miss Clyne to the ZAFT Fleet."

"Really? Aren't we using her as a hostage?"

"Yeah...Well...The Captain doesn't know."

"Should have known." Chris said, getting up off the bunk. "Well, I can't let him go something so reckless by himself."

It didn't take him long to find Kira. He, along with Sai, Nisha, and Miri, had just reached Lacus's quarters.

"Taking Lacus back to the ZAFT Forces?" he asked.

"Yes." Kira replied. "Are going to try to stop us?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"I'll take Miss Clyne to the ZAFT Fleet." Chris explained. "You and the Strike are far more valuable to the Archangel. The same goes for Nisha and the Z.A.M. Gundam."

"That's not true." Kira said.

"It is. The Strike is far more versatile than the Raven is. And you're a far better pilot than I am. Plus, the Z.A.M. Gundam has more firepower than the Raven. If things go bad, it's better that you stay with the Archangel, to protect it."

"Alright."

Chris zipped up the flight suit and grabbed his helmet. Lacus was across the hall, putting on her own spacesuit. So far, things were running smoothly. Mir and Liz were on look-out duty while Sai, Kira, and Nisha were making sure that the hanger was clear.

He stepped out into the hallway, cautious. "Any sign of people coming?"

Mir looked back at him. "No one so far…" she replied. Liz nodded in confirmation.

"We're clear right now." Nisha added from the hanger.

"Good."

The door to the room across the hall opened up and Lacus stepped out.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Mr. Dante." Lacus replied.

"Good. Let's get going then."

"Haro! Leaving! Haro!" Haro chirped.

Chris sighed. At least he was not going to miss that thing. "Can you keep that thing quiet?"

When the two of them reached the hanger, Kira and Sai were already waiting.

"We'll open up the hanger doors while you two get to the Raven." Kira explained.

"Right. Hurry up, Lacus!" Chris called.

The two of them reached the cockpit of the Raven and climbed in quickly. Once inside, Chris powered up the machine and headed for the doors. The hanger crew was unsure of what was going on and began to freak out when they realized that one of the machines was moving.

The inner door opened up and the Raven stepped onto the launch catapult.

Chris looked at Lacus. "This is about to get rough here, so hang on tight!"

The catapult activated, propelling the machine out into space, where the Raven's thrusters activated and the machine left for the ZAFT fleet…

* * *

><p><em>Vesalius bridge…<em>

"The problem we have is that with Miss Clyne on board, we cannot take any action!" Rau hissed out. "But at the same time, we cannot allow that ship to meet up with the rest of the Earth Alliance Fleet.

"_That may not be necessary. We could attack them in an ambush, which you know is our ship's specialty. Then we could pull off a commando raid and rescue Miss Clyne. We may even be able to capture the ship in one move…"_ Commander White mused from the ship's main screen.

Rau considered the other commander's plan, but realized one thing. If the 7th _was_ to succeed, it would make _him_ look bad. That would make them the heroes of ZAFT and make him the laughing stock. _However_, if the famed 'Maverick Fleet' failed, then it would work out for him and Patrick Zala, since the squadron would be wiped out. But the chances of _that_ were slim. Unless their ships were somehow damaged…then it would work out in their favor.

Suddenly, the siren alarms went off. "Sir! Incoming Mobile Suit!"

"What? Identify it!" Captain Ades ordered.

"It's the X305!"

"It's hailing us!"

"Let us hear it out…" Rau ordered.

"_ZAFT vessels, this is the pilot of the Raven. Do not fire. I have on board, Miss Lacus Clyne."_ The 'Natural' pilot said. _"I am only here to send her back. Send out only the Aegis and its pilot and I will hand her over to you unharmed."_

"Well, this is interesting. Very well, then." Rau replied. "We will send out the Aegis."

They cut the com-line. "You heard that boy, Athrun. Deploy in the Aegis and recover Miss Clyne." Rau ordered.

"Commander! Allow _me_ to deploy in the Aegis!" Zane cut in, catching Athrun by surprise.

Rau had not been expecting this. Zane was not interested in saving Miss Clyne. He only wanted to eliminate the Raven. If the Raven was destroyed, then Miss Clyne would also be killed, and he wanted to avoid any punishment the Council would instill on him, Wu, _and_ Patrick Zala.

"No. He asked for Athrun, and that is who he will receive." Rau snarled back.

Zane watched the Aegis take off from the hanger, rage evident in his face. He not only hated the commander, but he also hated the 7th for not allowing him to go out. That famed reputation of theirs was the only thing that could stop him, and he hated the fact that the ships were so hard to beat.

"What is the status on the new railgun?" he asked a mechanic.

"Well, sir, we have mounted the new unit on the GINN and calibrated the GINN's systems to handle the recoil and weight of the railgun. We also have yet to recalibrate the aiming systems." The mechanic replied.

"Leave that last part alone. I'll do it when I am in the field. I am launching." Zane snarled at the man.

"S-s-sir?"

"You heard me. I am heading out." Zane snarled again. He kicked off of the hanger's floor and floated into the cockpit of his GINN.

He was going to end this here and now, once and for all!

The Raven approached the Aegis. When the two Mobile Suits were face to face, their cockpits both opened. Behind the Aegis were the ships of the 7th and 11th Fleets.

"Why did you ask for me only?" Athrun asked.

"I figured that if anyone would allow me to escape, it would be you. You had the chance to blow both me and Kira away at the battle of Artemis Base, yet you refused to." Chris replied.

Then he looked at Lacus. "Well, this is where we part ways, Miss Clyne." He said, giving Lacus a gentle shove out of the Raven's cockpit.

"Good-bye…" Lacus replied, waving gently. She floated to Athrun and the Aegis, ready to return. Athrun grabbed her and pulled Lacus into the Aegis's cockpit gently. Chris was about to close the cockpit on his machine when Athrun called back.

"Wait!"

Chris looked back. "What?"

"You're a Coordinator, right?"

"Yes."

"Then come back with us. You, the other pilot, and Kira do not belong with the Earth Forces!"

"No."

"But-"

"The _Archangel_ is behind me. I will _not_ abandon her. My friends and family are on that ship."

"CHRIS!"

A high-velocity round tore past the Raven's head, missing the mobile suit by only a few feet.

It was the blood red GINN, its rifle replaced with railgun. The weapon was mounted on its right shoulder. But that wasn't what truly caught Chris off guard. It was the voice that shouted at him.

-_Flashback_-

_Chris walked up to the battered boy lying on the ground. "You okay?" he asked, kneeling down._

"_Yeah..." the boy said. "You didn't have to help me."_

"_True. But it was three against one and I wasn't about to let a bunch of spineless bullies beat up somebody." he replied, extending his hand. "Here."_

_The boy took his hand and Chris helped him get back up to his feet. The boy was in pretty rough shape. He had a number of bruises and cuts but nothing appeared to be broken. "C'mon, I'll take you to my parents. They're doctors." he said, helping the injured boy walk to his house. "My name's Chris, Chris Dante."_

"_I'm Zane Scirocco."_

-_End Flashback_-

"No...It can't be..." he whispered.

_"It's been quite a while, Chris."_ Zane said, aiming the GINN's railgun at the Raven.

Chris froze. "But how...Junius Seven was destroyed..."

_"Isn't it obvious? Like you, I wasn't there."_ he replied. _"Why did you betray your own kind? Why are you fighting for those bastards?"_

Chris shook his head. This wasn't the Zane he knew. The Zane he knew was a pacifist, who hated violence in all its forms. "What happened to you Zane? Once, you hated the idea of wars. So why are you in the cockpit of that GINN?"

_"The Zane you knew died alongside Junius Seven!"_ Zane shouted. _"Now die traitor!"_

The railgun fired again. But the shot went wide. _"Dammit!" _Zane cursed as he tried to properly calibrate the weapon. _"You stupid weapon!"_

Chris brought the Raven's own railguns to bear. But...He just couldn't bring himself to fire. Zane on the other hand, was more than able to fire again.

This time, the round hit its target, tearing through the left side of the Raven's head. Fortunately, it didn't destroy the Raven's head. Instead, it tore up the armor of left side of the head and damaged the camera in the left eye.

_"Stop!"_ Lacus shouted. _"Are you trying to start a battle in the presence of a War Memorial Representative?"_

_"Are you joking? Are you that stupid?"_ Zane said. _"This is war! There are no rules, but to wipe out your opponent! It doesn't stop because of some prissy, weak, pink haired brat wants it to!"_

_"That's enough Zane."_ Rau said over the comm. _"You disobeyed my orders and engaged a mobile suit with a civilian practically standing right next to it. Return to the _Vesalius_."_

_"But sir-"_

_"Return. Or your punishment will be worse."_

_"Yes sir."_

The GINN and the Aegis took off, heading back for the _Vesalius_. While the Raven left for the _Archangel_.

Chris didn't say anything as the Raven entered the _Archangel_'s hanger. He didn't say anything as armed guards pulled him from the cockpit. Nor did he say anything as they threw him in the brig.

His entire thoughts were on Zane. How could he become so consumed by anger and hatred? How could he just turn his back to everything he believed in?

Most of all, he wondered if he'd ever see the friend he once knew again.

Unknown to the two sides, something unusual was happening on the dark side of the moon. Unseen and undetected by all sensors at this far a range, the particles that began to gather remained well concealed. But these particles were no ordinary particles. Scientists hadn't even begun to fully understand the mystery behind these little guys, but what they did know was that they had very unusual properties when gathered in groups. These properties varied greatly, but one of them, at least according to generalized theory, was that they could allow a dimensional gateway to open up anywhere in any reality. This was one mystery that baffled even the scientists at ZAFT, although NASA was conducting its own studies on the phenomenon.

Situated in a lab located within the central sector of NASA, the studies discovered that as the particles coalesced into a large cluster, an orb usually took shape and somehow wound up burrowing through the space-time continuum and thus creating a gateway to any world at any place, any time. The scientists at NASA therefore concluded that this means of travel was very risky, and resigned themselves to merely studying it further. The particles, they also discovered, had to be created under the right conditions. And the only way to do that was to as closely mimic them as possible.

Copying the exact conditions was next to impossible. But out in the vast reaches of space, the conditions were perfect for the formation.

After clustering into the orb, the tunnel to another universe was torn open and the person traveling through the tunnel emerged from it right into a new conflict.

He shook his head as he struggled to get his bearings. All he really recalled after the battle was a wormhole somehow forming and sucking in his machine and himself, taking him to who knew where.

His training kicked in and he activated the exterior cameras, his eyes taking in the location displayed.

He knew just from looking that he had arrived in the middle of a battle. The high-range cameras picked up the lights and flashes of laser fire and explosions. He also noted tiny dots—ships—slugging it out with one another. And in the middle of them all was a mobile suit, but one he wasn't familiar with.

The area around him seemed to have free floating atoms, which alerted him to the energy behind it. It was there to scramble surrounding neutrons, and disrupt nuclear reactions. Concern flooded his body and be brought up the nuclear reactor display. It was fully functional. The Gundanium seemed to be blocking the energy he noted, which was good in case he needed to fight.

His eyes narrowed and he realized that there was only one thing he could do right now. He had to bide his time and wait…

* * *

><p>A newcomer has arrived, and will play a major role in the coming fights. Can you guess as to who it is? Please read and review. Note: any flames will be reported andor deleted, depending on if teh one leaving it has signed in or not. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well. Keep up the reviews! ^^


	10. Phase Nine: Stars Falling in Space

**Chapter nine is up. Please note. I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, Zane Sicorro, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**117Jorn: Nice guess for the newcomer. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal who it is. Keep reading to find out, as hints come in during this chapter.**

**Mordalfus: You are partially right. Keep reading to see who comes in, as there are hints in this chapter near the end.**

******Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are.******

******Anyways, please read and review!******

* * *

><p>Phase Nine: Stars Falling in Space<p>

Chris opened up his eyes just as the door to the brig opened up. Flay stood there, her eyes red and puffy from crying all night.

"Hello Flay…" Chris muttered as he looked down.

Flay walked up and stood near the brig itself. "How do you make it go away?" she asked quietly.

This got Chris off guard. "What?"

"The pain! This pain is eating away at me and it won't stop!" Flay cried as she grabbed at the bars of the cell Chris was in. "I just want it to stop making me like this!"

Chris looked down again. "The pain never really goes away. I had to learn that the hard way. All you can do is use it for something else."

He then looked at Flay. "Ignoring the pain is not the way to handle it. The pain will just destroy you from the inside out. As it nearly did to me and my sister…'Dealing' with the feelings is not much better. They just bottle up slower than when ignoring the pain. The only way that you can deal with the anger, the sorrow, the rage, is to harness those feelings and use them for something else that is not vengeance. That is what I was taught after I went through Junius Seven."

Flay stared at Chris, a newfound respect in her eyes. "Akira also did the same thing, yet he also was driven by a goal, and that is to get revenge for his sister." Chris added.

"Then, isn't he using his pain for vengeance?" Flay asked in alarm.

"Well…yes and no. He _is_ committing his pain to something else, yet he is also still affected by what he had seen. It is sort of…hard to explain right now…" Chris explained.

"How do I channel the pain?" Flay asked.

"That is up to you. I put mine into martial arts and my guitar lessons and now I use it to protect the ship as well. That is just me though. You decide on what to dedicate yourself to." Chris said.

"Could you…help me?" Flay inquired.

"What?" Chris was confused.

"Teach me to play the guitar, teach me martial arts, _anything_ to help me feel something else other than this pain!" Flay cried.

Chris sighed. "As soon as I get out of here, I will teach you. How does that sound?" he asked. Flay nodded her head. "You just have to follow my instructions to the letter, you got that?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Next morning<em>

_Archangel Bridge…_

"The defendant fails to understand how much his actions have endangered this ship's safety." Ensign Badgiruel declared.

"Your Honor, the statement is a gross and untrue exaggeration. I request it be removed from the record." Lieutenant La Flaga requested.

"I allow its removal." Lieutenant Ramius replied.

"Let's see now…" Mu murmured as he scanned the military law book in his hands. "First off, I believe that using a civilian as a hostage goes against Article 4 of the Corscia Treaty. NASA signed that one as well."

"The actions happen to come under the Exception Section C of the same article…" Badgiruel mused with a smirk.

"Section C…AH!" Mu yelped when he reached the specified page. "Well…the ZAFT forces withdrew after the release of the hostage and did not immediately pursue us"

"_But_ the situation could have ended differently instead of the way it did. And the Raven was damaged as a result of the little…_incursion_!" Badgiruel reminded him.

'_Damn it all! She makes it seem like I was out on nothing but a joyride!'_

"I did not agree with _your_ way of handling things." Chris replied. "And according to the rules of OMNI, which you made us all read, there is nothing that says using a civilian guest as a hostage is legal. So, if anyone should be on trial, it is _you_, not me, _'ma'am'_."

Natarle just gaped. How dare this…_boy_…talk to her like that! She was about to interrupt, but the captain stopped her cold. "He is right, Ensign Badgiruel. And frankly, although what he did was wrong, I am even more disappointed in you. And don't think that this will be reported to NASA." Natarle gulped at the threat.

Murrue then looked up at the defendant. "Christopher Dante, is there anything you would like to say in your defense here?"

"I accept that my actions were wrong and full responsibility for them." Chris replied. "I only ask that Kira, Nisha, Sai, Liz, and Miri are spared from any punishment you have prepared. It was my idea, so I will accept the full punishment."

"Chris Dante, your actions were in violation of Article 3, Section B; in violation of Article 10, Section F; and in violation of Article 13, Section 3 of the military law. In following the military law, I have no choice but to sentence you to death for your actions…" Murrue murmured.

Chris paled. Death? But wasn't that reserved only for the military? He had expected something like cleaning out toilets with a toothbrush, not death!

"However, since the military law has no application towards civilians, that is only under court martial." Murrue added when she saw Chris's expression. "I _can_ call upon Chris Dante to think his action through next time, though. Court adjourned."

Chris sighed with relief. "Whew…I was scared for a few minutes there…" he sighed. "Oh, Lieutenant La Flaga, remind me to never call on you to defend me again…"

"Then don't go and disobey orders next time!" Mu said with a grin. He tossed the law book away. "I won't come to defend you next time, anyway."

Chris chuckled as he left the room. Kira, Nisha, Sai, Liz, and Miri were all waiting for him. "What did they say?" Miri asked.

"They let me off with a warning." Chris replied.

"WHAT? They gave us all latrine duty!" Liz shouted.

"That sucks then…" Chris replied nonchalantly.

Liz just looked at him, dumbstruck.

"What?" Chris asked. "I expected you to say 'Sorry guys, allow me to do if for you.'" She replied.

"I am not like Kira in that respect. I am not as selfless. You guys can clean them. I'm not touching them." Chris replied as Nisha smirked.

Liz just punched him.

"What was that for?"

"You know what for, and next time, expect a food tray!"

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later<em>

_Hanger…_

Chris entered the hanger, where the repairs were taking place. He approached his aunt, who was overseeing the repairs of the Raven's damaged head.

"How are the repairs coming?" Chris asked.

"We have managed to repair the internal damage and replace the armor on the side of the head itself. Unfortunately, we don't have a spare faceplate to replace the damaged one right now." Johanna explained. "We are going to try and ding out the scratches on it before putting a metal plate underneath to protect the internal components. However, that will weaken the head armor's strength as a whole."

"Got it." Chris replied.

"What happened out there anyway?" Johanna inquired.

"It is something that I have to deal with alone."

"Well, are you staying then?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you are not the only one. I too will be staying. I need to see the combat data of the Strike, the Raven, and the Z.A.M. Gundam before I leave for ORB and Morgenroete with the data." His aunt replied.

* * *

><p><em>Gamow…<em>

"While it is possible for us to catch up with them, by the time we reach the legged ship, we'll only have ten minutes until we are within the range of the Lunar Fleet." Nicol explained as he looked over the data.

"You mean that we have a _full_ ten minutes, Nicol." Dearka smirked at the younger Coordinator.

"I suggest that all of you cowards keep your traps shut…" Yzak growled.

"Shut up, Yzak!" Saul snapped. He did not like this already. "If all four of us were to take on that ship _and_ the Lunar Fleet, we would not stand a chancel!"

"Is there only ten minutes or are there a full ten minutes? It is all in how one looks at it." Yzak smirked. "If we have a window of opportunity, I say we take it!"

"I agree with Yzak. Time does not measure the actual success rate of the sneak attack." Dearka agreed.

"I know, but-" Nicol was cut off.

"I have heard that the _Vesalius_, the 'Maverick Fleet', and the 11th Fleet will be heading back as soon as Miss Clyne is transferred over to the Laconi team." Yzak explained. "We take out the legged ship before then."

"Yeah."

"Very well…"

"Fine, let's just get this thing over with."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel…<em>

"Okay Flay. I'm gonna teach how to fight." Chris said. "Now, this is to be used only for defense, of either yourself or someone else. Not to beat people up or try to get vengeance on someone. If I've found out that you've been doing that, I won't teach anymore."

Chris grabbed a bag sitting on his bed. "Put this on." he said, handing her the bag.

"But this is a boy's uniform."

"Yeah." he replied as he headed out of the room, to allow her to change. "All the women's uniforms have skirts. And those aren't practical for what we're going to do."

A few minutes later, Flay had changed and they began. Chris started off by teaching her some basic exercises. She was okay at it. He had seen people better at it. And he had seen people worse at it. But she was determined. He'd give her that.

Suddenly, alarms went off_. "All hands! Report to level one battle stations! Repeat..."_

"That's it for today." Chris said. "You can practice the exercises on your own or you can wait until the next time we can do this."

* * *

><p><em>Outer Space…<em>

The Moebius Zero, the Strike (equipped with the Aile Striker), and the Raven, all left the _Archangel_ while the Z.A.M. Gundam stayed by the ship, ready for combat.

In response, the Buster, the Duel, the Blitz, and the Surge all left in a tight formation, heading towards the _Archangel_. The four then spilt up and a blast from the _Gamow_'s cannons fired past them. One missed while the other barely grazed the white ship.

Mu activated his gun-barrels and began to fire on the Buster. The bullets had little effect on the Phase Shift armor of the machine however, and just in a sense, bounced off. Dearka fired back with its gun launcher and rifle, while the Surge headed for the the Raven. Saul fired his Hakenfaust claw at the Raven. Chris brought the Raven's shield up, blocking the claw. The Raven's left hand grabbed the claw's cable and pulled. Saul was caught off guard by this and the Surge was pulled to the Raven. When the Surge reached the Raven, Chris drove its knee into the Surge's chest.

"_Nicol, we'll handle these Mobile Suits. You get to the ship and destroy it."_ Yzak shouted over the com-line.

"_Roger."_

The Blitz headed for the _Archangel_ while the Duel took on the Strike. The two machines battled it out with their guns at first, but then switched over to beam sabers once their pilots realized that neither of them could get a shot in.

Meanwhile, the Blitz dodged the guns on the ship, avoiding and maneuvering around the shots while making its way towards the bridge area. Nicol then opened fire on the bridge tower, attempting to wipe out the reinforced armor around the area. But in response, a round of missiles sped past the Blitz, startling Nicol. He had been ambushed!

"_Kira, Chris! Where are you? We're under attack from the Blitz and in need of some serious help! Nisha can't defend us by himself!"_ Miriallia called over the com-line.

The Blitz missed the Z.A.M. Gundam, but Nisha could not hit the other machine either.

Kira faced the _Archangel_, hoping he could do something. They _needed_ him. They were _counting_ on him! He would _not_ let them down again! In the back of his mind, a purple seed exploded at that point, just as he headed for the white ship.

"You coward! You are not getting away from me that easily!" Yzak shouted. He pulled out his beam rifle and fired.

The Strike flew around the beams with no effort, shocking Yzak. A moment later, Kira reached the Blitz and attacked. The beam saber missed Nicol, who had dodged with little time to spare. But it only led him to having the Strike knee the Blitz in response, knocking the ZAFT pilot back. Yzak attacked again, this time from behind. Kira was faster though, and stabbed the Duel in the left side of its waist using one of its combat knives. A power surge flooded the Duel's cockpit, making the main screen explode.

Yzak screamed in pain as shrapnel was embedded in his face.

"_Yzak!"_ Nicol cried as he brought the Blitz beside the Duel. _"Are you alright? Say something!"_

"It burns! It burns!" Yzak cried as he clutched at his face.

"_Saul! Dearka! Yzak's hurt! We have to retreat now before the enemy can fire on us!"_ Nicol shouted in fear.

"_Damn it! Withdrawing now…"_ Dearka replied as the Buster withdrew.

"_Damn you… What is up with that ship and the Mobile Suits there? It is like they are unbeatable when compared to us!"_ Saul muttered as he flew the Surge away from the battle site.

"_That was amazing, Kira!"_ Nisha called over the com-line.

"_No, that was beyond amazing. It was incredible!"_ Mu replied.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later<em>

_Archangel…_

"Well, we have joined up with the fleet now. So why are we in such a hurry to get this fixed?" Kira asked as he stuck his head out of the cockpit of the Moebius Zero.

"I don't feel secure with it damaged." Mu replied.

"_And_ the pilots of the 8th Fleet are still newbies when it comes to combat." Murrue replied. "La Flaga may have to fly sortie and teach them."

"But what about the Strike, Raven, and the Z.A.M. Gundams?" Kira asked. "Should we leave them as they are?"

"Well…if we change the OS back, then the power of the machines will dramatically decrease, and so will the abilities." Murrue replied.

"Actually, there is no need to worry about the Raven." Chris replied as he floated up. "I'm staying."

"WHAT?" Kira was shocked. "You're staying?"

"Yeah. There is something that I still need to do. And I cannot do it unless I stay. But as I have said before, you don't have to do what I do. You make up your own mind, Kira." Chris replied.

"I am staying as well. I need to try and bring Akira back to his senses, and I feel that fighting him may be the only way to do so." Nisha said as he looked at the Z.A.M. Gundam. "I just hope I'll be able to…"

"Then I guess I won't have to try and convince you…" Murrue said with a smile on her face. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I feel that we should talk Kira."

Kira stared at the woman before she laughed. "Don't give me that look. I can't really blame you." Murrue laughed. "Come on; let's get out of here and talk."

The two left towards the Strike.

"Well, I suppose I should tell Sai and the others that I am staying…" Chris sighed.

Flay, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle, Liz, and Miri all were shocked.

"WHAT?" Liz shouted. "You're staying?"

"Yes, could you tone it down?" Chris asked.

"Well, I guess that is that…" Sai murmured.

Flay was in deep though as she watched Chris. She needed him to help her deal with her pain. She did not believe that she could handle it on her own at the moment. She was going to stay…no…she _needed_ to stay.

* * *

><p><em>Vesalius…<em>

"The legged ship is now with Admiral Halberton's 8th Fleet. That could be troublesome to us…" Rau mused. "And based on their position, we can assume that they will send the legged ship down to Earth. We can only try one more time before they leave our domain."

"_We can be assured that they will defend the ship with everything they have got. Even their very lives…"_ Commander White agreed.

"_That is one thing we are certain of."_ Diana Kessel added.

"But remember, the 8th Fleet is not our target this time." Rau reminded the other commander. "It is the legged ship and those troublesome Mobile Suits."

"_I will have all of the GINNs that we have equipped with the ballutes."_ Diana replied.

"But that will slow us down, slow _me_ down!" Zane protested.

"_This is an orbital battle, kid!"_ the other commander snarled. _"Anyone who is piloting a GINN that gets caught in Earth's gravity will not survive re-entry! It is normal safety procedure for ZAFT."_

"I agree. While those new machines may be able to survive the re-entry, the GINNs cannot." Rau said. "All GINNs are to be equipped with ballutes for this fight."

(Note: I am using the ballute idea from Akatsuki_Leader13's fic. ZAFT would no doubt have something like that, so I decided to use it as well. The idea does **not **belong to me however.)

* * *

><p><em>Archangel…<em>

"Discharge papers?" Sai asked, looking at the paper in his hand.

"Yes. In order to avoid legal problems, we have declared you all to be Earth Alliance soldiers." Captain Hoffman explained. "Signing these papers will allow you to leave the ship with the civilians."

Flay raised her hand. "Excuse me…"

"You were never involved in combat. Therefore you will not need the papers."

"That's not it…I want to join the Earth Alliance Military!" Flay blurted.

Sai was shocked. "WHAT?"

"You _do_ realize what you are saying, don't you?" Ensign Badgiruel asked.

"Look, I know it is not for the fun of it. I have been thinking about it since the day my father was killed." Flay explained. "After all that has happened, all that I could think about was how I could not handle it. And I realized that killing has been happening since the war started."

A fresh set of tears threatened to spill over, yet Flay held her resolve. "If I join the fight, then I can at least try to help end the war. Even if my abilities are of no use to the military, I will find a way to help end this war!"

"Very well, then." Badgiruel smirked. "Come with me."

The two left. Sai looked down at the paper in his hands, and tore it in two. "Flay said exactly what I was thinking. Besides, if I left here, what kind of person would I be to leave her here alone?"

"Well, they _did_ say that the _Archangel_ was short-staffed. And I would feel bad if the ship was shot down somewhere down the road as well." Tolle explained as he too tore up his paper.

Miri then followed his own example. "If you are staying, then I am too." She explained.

Kuzzey just looked at his papers, then left, not even bothering to tear them in two.

* * *

><p><em>Vesalius…<em>

Yzak now wore bandages on his face, covering the area where he had gotten hurt.

"Damn, Yzak. Never expected you to get such a nasty wound…" Dearka mused. He was somewhat shocked, yet also impressed.

"Shut it, Dearka!" Yzak snarled.

"We have been called to help out with the 8th Fleet!" Nicol shouted. Yzak's frown then turned into a sneer. "Well, let us do so then!" he snarled as he yanked off the bandages.

"Stop, Yzak! The wound still needs to heal!" Dearka shouted, but was stopped by Yzak's hand.

"I plan to get even with that bastard for this!" the silver-haired boy snarled.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

"Well, Kira, this is where we part ways." Chris said as he looked at the other boy. They reached the shuttle lineup. "Take care of yourself down there…"

"Yeah…you too." Kira replied.

A small girl then floated up to the two Coordinators. She reached into a small bag she had with her and took out a paper flower.

"Thank you for protecting us…" the girl said as she handed each boy a flower.

"Thanks." Chris said, a smile on his face. He patted the little girl on her head.

"Hey, Kira!" Tolle shouted as he, Liz, Nisha, Sai, and Miri all approached the two.

"Hey. I have been looking all over for you guys! Why are-" Tolle shoved a paper in front of his face.

"Can't leave without those discharge papers." Tolle said, a smirk on his face. "You're going alone. The rest of us decided to stay."

Chris sighed. "I see you didn't listen to me again, Liz."

"We all decided to. Even Flay." Miri explained.

"_All hands, report to level one battle stations! Repeat…"_

"They're playing my song, it looks like." Chris said with a grin. "Well, good luck, Kira!"

"Yeah, good luck, Kira." Tolle said, patting his back. "You had better not do something stupid without us there to watch your back."

"Good-bye, Kira." Miri said as she too left.

"Bye, Kira. I'll make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid, so don't worry." Liz said.

"Take care of yourself, Kira." Nisha said at last.

"Good-bye Kira. Take care of yourself in ORB." Sai replied as he too left. Kuzzey, the last one to reach the shuttle, boarded without even looking back.

"Well, we had better head to our stations." Tolle said as he looked at the others. "And _you_ have a shuttle to catch." He added looking at Kira.

Kira stared as the group left the hanger. He looked down at the discharge papers, then at the paper flower. He was torn on what to do. Images of his past battles flooded his mind. The destruction of Heliopolis, the battles against the stolen Gundams, Akira's betrayal, his failure to protect Flay's father, and the little girl that gave him the paper flower…

"Are you coming, kid?" the shuttle boarder asked.

"No. Go on without me. I am staying." Kira replied, throwing the paper on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Earth Orbit…<em>

The stolen Gundams, the crimson GINN, the custom GINNs of the 'Maverick Fleet', and the GINNs of the 11th Fleet team launched, heading for the 8th Fleet of the Earth Alliance and the _Archangel_.

"_Hey, Yzak…are you sure that you should be piloting the Duel after what had happened?"_ Akira asked.

"Just shut up and stay out of my way!" Yzak snarled from the Duel, which was now equipped with an armor shroud. "I'm going to take down the Strike once and for all!"

The Earth Forces deployed all of the Mobile Armors and opened fire from their warships, yet it was all in vain. The technologically superior ZAFT forces were far too strong, and the ships began to fall, one by one. The Mobile Armors were destroyed and their home warships were either crippled or destroyed. However, the _Vesalius_ took care of any warships that were fleeing the area.

"That damn snake. Firing on retreating ships…is he trying to prevent the Earth Forces from rebuilding their strength?" Commander White wondered.

"_It is possible, father."_ Tao said as she shot down a Mobile Armor.

_"Firing on retreating forces."_ Diana said in disgust at Creuset's tactics. _"What a cowardly and dishonorable man."_

_"What'd ya expected from the masked snake himself?"_ Ajay said, gunning down a mobile armor.

Nearby, the Le Creuset Team made its way in deeper into the 8th Fleet. They were searching out the _Archangel_ and her Mobile Suits.

"Where is that damn Raven?" Zane snarled as he shot down a Mobile Armor.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel…<em>

Chris and Nisha had finished zipping up their flight suits when Kira entered the room. "Kira, what happened to you leaving?" Chris asked.

"I decided to stay after all." Kira replied.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. Defending the ship by myself is not what I was looking forward too, anyway." Chris remarked. "Well, not without you anyway…"

Kira quickly put on his flight suit and the three headed towards the hanger. But upon reaching the hanger, they found Mu and the Captain in a heated argument over the com-line. "But, Captain, their target is this ship! If the kids and I deploy, we'll be able to draw some of the enemy Mobile Suits away from the Fleet!"

"_Our ship has not been signaled to join the battle. Please remain on stand-by for now."_ Murrue replied.

Mu swore out loud and punched the wall hard. Kira, Chris, and Nisha looked at him before speaking.

"Why is the Captain not allowing us to launch? We are under attack, aren't we?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, but she is worried about getting a sudden order from Admiral Halberton and the two of us being too far away to help…" Mu replied as he turned around.

"Hey…wait a minute…why are you here kid?" he asked Kira upon seeing him there.

"I decided to stay and help." Kira said.

"Good to hear that, then." Mu replied. "Well, you heard our Captain. Let's get to our machines and launch!"

* * *

><p><em>Earth Orbit…<em>

The 8th Fleet was putting up a valiant fight against the 7th Fleet and 11th Fleet, but their pilots were no match for the elite pilots of the enemy. The pilots of the 8th Fleet were just too inexperienced and their Mobile Armors too outclassed for ZAFT's custom GINNs. The black and purple GINNs raced through the Earth Forces ships, wreaking havoc everywhere they went.

Tao opened up on a couple of _Drake_-class warships, destroying their guns with the heavy weapon she was using. The heavy plasma cannons fired, hitting a third ship in the process. A trio of Mobile Armors tried to sneak up on her, yet they were attacked by Heidi, who was out in her GINN as well.

"I don't think so, creeps!" she cried as she gunned down two and sliced the third in half.

Tao faced Heidi and fired on a Mobile Armor that had tried a sneak attack on her as well.

Basque Gideon fired on a pair of _Drake_-class battleships with his shin mounted missiles and Barrus cannon. Missiles and beams struck the warships' sides, destroying part of the first and heavily damaging the second. A trio of Moebius mobile armors fired on the Tyr from behind.

"I don't think so, pals!" Ajay said, ambushing the trio.

He gunned down the first two and slicing the third in two with one of his combat knives.

Lucius turned to Ajay, aimed and fired. Two mobile armors exploded behind Ajay's GINN.

'_Even without the Black Hawk, the 11__th__ Fleet is still devastating… and that is not including the 7__th__ Fleet as well…'_ Halberton thought as more casualties came in.

"Sir, we have an incoming communication from the _Archangel_!" an aide reported.

"Put them through at once." Halberton ordered.

"_Admiral, I would like to begin the descent to Earth with your permission."_ Murrue explained as she came on the main screen. _"The _Archangel_ is their target, and if we descend now, we can save the 8__th__ Fleet."_

Admiral Halberton wondered if it was a good idea, but another explosion from space changed his mind.

"Go, we will give you cover. Good luck, Captain Ramius…" he said as the line was then cut.

"Sir! We have four _Nazca_-class as well as the Duel, the Wing, the Buster, and two GINNs pursuing them!" the aide then reported.

"Bring us between them and the _Archangel_." Halberton ordered. "And launch the pod with the data. We cannot allow it, or the _Archangel_, to be destroyed…no matter what the cost…"

The _Archangel_ began her descent into the atmosphere of Earth. They were not alone, however as the Wing, the Duel, the Buster, the crimson GINN, and the Zeus flew past the _Menelaos_ and the other nearby EA ships. Their target was the _Archangel_.

"Captain, please, you have to let us launch!" Mu cried from the cockpit of his Moebius Zero. "We can fight till the last second before we have to return."

"_And according the specs, the Strike, Raven, and Z.A.M. Gundam can enter the atmosphere on their own."_ Kira added.

"_Besides, if we launch now, we can draw some of them away from the 8__th__ Fleet."_ Nisha finished.

"_And that could lead to some of the fleet surviving."_ Chris remarked.

"_Very well. Just be careful."_ Murrue replied.

The Z.A.M. Gundam launched first, followed by the Strike and Raven while the Moebius Zero was last.

"Damn it!" Chris swore as he felt the Raven being pulled towards Earth. "This was _definitely_ a very stupid thing to do…"

"_You won't hear any arguing from me, kid."_ Mu added as he and the other two pushed their thrusters to the max. _"This is the first time I have done something like this."_

"_Tell me about it…"_ Nisha grunted.

Yzak smirked upon seeing the Strike. "There you are. Time for some payback!" he sneered as he flew towards the other machine, a beam saber drawn out.

The two Mobile Suits clashed as they tried to damage each other. Meanwhile, Dearka was firing on the Moebius Zero, which dodged his shots. In turn, Mu deployed his gun-barrels and fired on the Buster.

"_This time, there is no pink-haired brat to save you!"_ Zane sneered as he opened fire on the Raven. Chris had to fight the red GINN while in orbital re-entry.

Chris gritted his teeth as he tried to avoid most of the shots. It was failing, big time…

"How did you become like this Zane?" Chris said, dodging the round. "You were never had an ounce of hatred in your body."

_"As I told you. That was then, this is now."_ Zane said, firing again and again. _"But the time for talk is over."_

Chris continued to dodge. He couldn't bring himself to fire on his friend, even when he was in this state.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

He observed the battle before him. One ship was trying to get away while under attack from the others. A desperate attempt to escape no doubt… He pushed the throttle forward, his machine's engines roaring as he headed towards the battle site. He had waited long enough…

* * *

><p>The <em>Gamow<em> pulled ahead of the _Vesalius_ and headed for the _Archangel_.

"They're making a suicide attack!" Captain Hoffman cried.

"Fire all of our weapons on the _Laurasia_-class ship! And launch the civilian shuttle!" Halberton ordered. "We have come too far to allow that ship to be destroyed by anyone…"

The _Menelaos_ flew alongside the _Gamow_ as the civilian shuttle was launched into space. The two warships fought their final battle furiously, but in the end, both exploded into fireballs of remains only. Captain Ramius, Ensign Badgiruel, Commander Kessel, and Commander White all saluted their comrades' heroic sacrifice.

Kira and Yzak were still locked in their heated duel, even as the Earth's gravity brought them down even further. Not too far away, a new battle had broken out. Nisha was now fighting Akira again. The Wing and Z.A.M. Gundams were now getting closer to Earth as well. Akira opened fire with the Wing's beam rifle, only to have Nisha block it. "You can't hit me!" Nisha snarled as he opened fire with missiles from the Z.A.M. Gundam's shoulders.

The projectiles sped towards Akira, who dodged using the Wing's superior speed. One missile managed to slam into the Wing though, making Akira grunt as his machine shook with the impact.

'_Damn it! How did I let that one get by?'_ Akira thought as he tried to reclaim some of his thoughts. The boy then glanced back at the hovering form of the Z.A.M. Gundam, only to open fire with the Hellfire mini-missiles. Nisha then let loose a couple of beam-blasts from the shoulder cannons of the Z.A.M. Gundam.

Akira gasped as the missiles were counteracted by the powerful beams. The explosions were not visible in space, but the sensors on each machine registered an increase in the heat around them. Akira then snarled as he took out the twin beam sabers from the Wing's hips. He ignited the glowing golden blades and flew at the Z.A.M. Gundam as Nisha took out his beam sabers as well. Then, he too flew at his opponent, the Wing Gundam.

The two machines collided as the blades met one another, pink hitting gold. "You will _NEVER_ understand me! _NEVER_!" Akira yelled as he pushed against the pink beam sabers of the Z.A.M. Gundam, making Nisha gasp. The Z.A.M. Gundam was stronger than the Wing, so how was Akira doing this?

Nisha never figured it out. It was then that he was pushed with such force he went flying from his opponent towards the red GINN and his own opponent. The twin beam sabers of the Wing carried the force with which Nisha was sent flying, his own beam sabers shutting down and re-attaching themselves to the Z.A.M. Gundam's hips with magnets. How could he have not realized the true power of the Wing?

Elsewhere, Zane and Chris were battling it out too. Neither could gain the upper hand. Suddenly, the civilian shuttle appeared between the two.

"What? Cowards fleeing the battlefield? Well then, DIE!" Zane said, taking aim at the shuttle.

"_NO! Don't! There are innocent civilians on that shuttle!"_ Chris screamed. _"Leave them alone, Zane!"_ Akira added.

Akira was shaking in the Wing's cockpit. What was Zane thinking?

Bu Zane paid no heed to Akira's cry. _"Innocent? No one is innocent among the human race! It is time that you learned about that!"_ he snarled back.

Zane fired his railgun at the small shuttle. The beam tore through the smaller craft, just as a knife would through butter. The screams of all those on board were heard on the com-lines of all the ships and Mobile Suit pilots. Chris stared as tears fell down his face, each one glistening in the light of the explosion that consumed the shuttle's remains.

Zane's insane laughter followed, just as a greyish green seed exploded in Chris's mind. "NOOOO!" he cried as he then attacked. The Raven flew at the GINN as it took out its beam saber, the weapon ready to impale the enemy pilot.

The GINN dodged, just as Chris let out a snarl of rage and primal strength. "BASTARD!"

Zane sneered to himself, knowing that his abilities would be his key to victory in the fight.

Chris attacked with the Raven's beam saber, only to find Zane blocking his attack. _"You cannot beat me!"_ he sneered over the com-line. But in response, Chris brought the Raven's knee into his GINN's gut. The other machine floated back with the force, giving Chris some room to back off.

Chris then slashed at Zane's machine, making the other pilot growl with rage at the move. He dodged, but not without a glancing blow to the arm of his unit. How dare he attack him like that! But what Zane did not know was that Chris was reacting the way anyone normally would, Natural or Coordinator.

In a blind rage, Zane tried to attack Chris with his machine's railgun, only for him to move aside as he missed. He then caught sight of his opponent's railgun aiming at him. Zane snarled, rage coming to his mind. The ZAFT pilot grabbed the railgun, only to have it fire at him!

Nisha, seeing the shuttle blow up, also attacked, Akira backing off. His own rage was fueled by the screams of those lost. Akira, however, had felt the pain of his own loss reawaken, making his golden seed explode again as tears ran down the side of his face.

"Now do you see the helplessness I felt that day!" he cried as the Wing attacked the Z.A.M. Gundam. Nisha dodged a single beam rifle shot, only to fire off a blast from the shoulder cannons. Akira dodged the blasts with no trouble at all. Nisha could not react fast enough to dodge a punch from the Wing.

Nisha then fired a slew of missiles from the Z.A.M. Gundam's chest. Akira countered by firing off a slew of Hellfire mini-missiles. The two batches of missiles countered each other, so the two machines were unharmed when the smoke faded. Nisha attacked, the Z.A.M. Gundam's hand punching the Wing right in the face.

Akira grunted as he tried to move the Wing to the left, only for the Z.A.M. Gundam to punch his machine again. The boy let out a cry as he was thrown to the side, his helmet protecting him from hitting his head.

"No…Kira murmured as he observed the explosion as well.

"What a monster…firing on a civilian shuttle…" Yzak murmured in disgust.

The Strike and Duel began to shake at that point. The gravity of Earth was starting to become more pronounced at this point.

"Damn it! I can't stick around now!" Yzak swore as he flew off. The Duel tried to escape the planet's gravitational pull alongside the Buster while Kira headed for the _Archangel_.

"ZANE!" Chris snarled as he attacked.

Zane laughed as sidestepped and fired back. The Raven effortlessly dodged the rounds and its left hand drew a beam saber. The GINN's railgun ran out of ammo. "Damn it." Zane cursed as tried to reload.

Chris, seeing the opening, struck with his beam saber. Zane hit his thrusters, trying to dodge. But he wasn't fast enough. The saber sliced off the GINN's legs at the knees.

Zane swore. _"I'm not done yet!"_

Zane aimed his reloaded railgun at the Raven. At this range, Chris wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

_Warning: Terminal velocity reached. Ballute system activating._

The GINN's ballute deployed, dramatically slowing down the machine and sending it upwards.

_"Gah! Dammit! Stupid ballute! Not now!"_ Zane cursed.

He was vulnerable now. One shot and his ballute would be destroyed, leaving him to burn up in the atmosphere.

However, Chris wasn't in any position to attack. The g-forces and heat from reentry were growing too great for him. Chris quickly extended the Raven's wings, slowing down his descent. But it wasn't enough and he passed out.

_"Chris! We have to get back to the ship!" _Kira shouted. _"Chris? Can you hear me?"_

There was no response. Kira swore and headed towards the Raven. He reached out and grabbed the Raven. He put his shield in front of them, trying to slow down their descent even further. He tried to move back to the _Archangel_. But the Strike's thrusters weren't strong enough.

Nisha, however, was not in such a good position. His machine was re-entering the atmosphere at an unusually high speed and he needed to slow down soon. He engaged the thrusters on the back of the Z.A.M. Gundam, but it wasn't enough. The pull of Earth's gravity was just too great. Nisha put the shield in front of the Z.A.M. Gundam and tried to escape using the Z.A.M. Gundam's thrusters a second time, but the effort was far too great for him and he passed out.

Akira, on the other hand, had turned the Wing to its aircraft form and was now just a trail of fire in the atmosphere.

"Bring us to the same trajectory as the Strike, the Raven and Z.A.M. Gundam!" Murrue ordered.

"Captain?"

"This will all be meaningless if we manage to reach the SAF Alaska base without the Strike, the Raven, or the Z.A.M. Gundam!"

The _Archangel_'s thrusters headed the ship towards the two falling machines. Once the ship was underneath the Strike, Kira set the Raven down, and then passed out as well.

* * *

><p>He looked at the falling machine and the ship's trajectory. From what he had heard on the radio, the ship was trying to raise the other machine's pilot but was not getting a response. <em>'It appears to be from the ship.'<em>

His machine's optics flashed green, giving him the answer he needed. "Very well, Zero. Let's go."

The Z.A.M. Gundam was falling further and further away from the _Archangel_, the ship unable to reach it.

"We're losing the Z.A.M. Gundam!" Sai exclaimed as he watched the radar screen.

But before anyone could do anything, a new contact appeared on the radar. "New contact! It's heading for the Z.A.M. Gundam!" Sai shouted as the radar picked up the new movements.

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked. "Positive!" Sai replied.

"What is it?" Ensign Badgiruel asked.

"It's…a mobile suit…" Sai replied as he brought up the camera images. The new machine had a shield like the Strike and some of the same color scheme, but it had two engines protruding from the back of it.

"Do not move…I am returning you to your ship." He murmured as he grabbed the back of the new machine.

"The new machine is returning the Z.A.M. Gundam to us!" Sai exclaimed as a 'clink' was heard, meaning contact had been made.

A new machine had saved the Z.A.M. Gundam from being lost…

* * *

><p>Well, chapter nine is done, and the newcomer saved the Z.A.M. Gundam. Kuzzey died on the civilian shuttle, as he had no real purpose in the show. The 7th Fleet will be on Earth as well, as they are a vital part of the story and are connected to NASA as such. Any and all flames will be reported andor deleted, depending on if the one leaving it is signed in or not. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well. Please read and review!


	11. Phase Ten: Burning Clouds of Sand

**Chapter ten is up. Note, I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, Zane Sicorro, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Meteorthunder3: While you did get it right, the team is not going to be impenetrable. They will still have weaknesses and flaws.**

**Windam X: The contest is over, but it was a good guess. Very good deduction based on how Rau acts around NASA and because of Mu. But Canada is not the country that Rau fears the most. Keep reading and you will see what nation he fears the most soon enough.**

********Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are.********

**Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Ten: Burning Clouds of Sand<p>

Heero Yuy grunted as he struggled to keep control of Wing Zero as he moved towards the ship that was descending. An alarm told him that he was right over it, and he set Wing Zero down on the legged ship. He then looked back, only to see the Earth getting bigger by the minute. _'Looks like we're heading down to Africa…'_ he mused.

A beep of his radio got his attention. _"Unknown mobile suit, this is the Earth Alliance carrier _Archangel_, the ship you are currently standing on. Identify yourself at once."_ A female voice ordered.

'_Earth Alliance?'_ Heero wondered as he pushed the radio button on his console.

* * *

><p>In the ship, Captain Ramius looked at Sai. "Any response?"<p>

"It's highly unlikely that he can at this point. Chris, Nisha, and Kira, are all out, and they are Coordinators!" he replied just as an image of a person in a space suit came on. It was similar to a ZAFT pilot suit except for the helmet, yet all facial features were hidden behind the tinted glass.

"_This is Heero Yuy in Wing Zero responding to the Earth Alliance carrier _Archangel_."_ A young man's voice said. In Wing Zero, Heero could pick out the leader, as she was sitting in the captain's chair.

"_Heero Yuy, I am Captain Murrue Ramius."_ The woman, who had brown hair and brown eyes, said.

"I am returning your mobile suit to you. In return though, I wish for a place to resupply and repair my machine as well as figure out what is going on." Heero explained.

"_Very well, but be warned, any threat against this ship will be dealt with."_ She replied.

"Understood." Heero said.

* * *

><p>In the <em>Archangel<em>, Captain Ramius looked to Mirillia. "Can we open the hanger?"

"Hanger bay opening." Miri replied as the large doors opened.

As the captain got up, everyone looked at her with a questioning look. "I am heading down to see this Heero Yuy and thank him." She explained. With that, she turned and left for the hanger. As this was happening, Heero was guiding Wing Zero into the hanger, carrying the last machine in, the very one he had rescued, which had lost all of its coloring. Slowly, he lowered the Z.A.M. Gundam to the deck, a man in an orange jumpsuit observing the whole situation with a confused look on his face. Heero then walked Wing Zero over to one of the MS docking bays. He was lucky that his machine fit, considering the big engines on the back of it. He then went through the power down sequence, just as the captain of the ship arrived.

Captain Ramius stared for a few seconds as she observed the new machine. It did have some things in common with the Strike, but it had some bigger differences as well. There were a few dents and cuts all over the body. _'That machine must have seen some tough battles.'_ She noted in her mind.

"What is happening here?" Chief Murdoch asked as his team opened up the Z.A.M. Gundam, the Raven, and the Strike, pulling out the three unconscious pilots.

"This machine saved the Z.A.M. Gundam." Captain Ramius replied.

To everyone's surprise, as soon as the engines shut off, the new mobile suit did not lose its coloring. A door below the big green circle on the chest opened up, the person emerging from the cockpit. Removing the helmet, the person was revealed to be a boy about the same age as the three Coordinators. He had blue eyes and brown hair, and his pilot suit was black with hints of red and white on it. The boy grabbed a pulley and put his foot in the loop, just as it started to lower him to the ground. Once his foot touched the ground, the pulley retracted itself and the door closed up. The few soldiers there were on edge as Captain Ramius approached him.

"You must be Heero Yuy, I assume?" she asked.

"Yes, and right now I am taking a great risk by trusting you, but it seems I have to real choice but to do so right now." Heero said as he looked into the woman's eyes.

'_How can his eyes be so cold, like those of a trained killer?'_ Captain Ramius thought. _'But…he's only a boy…'_

"All I want to do is rearm and repair my Gundam and then I will be out of here." Heero said as Captain Ramius looked at him in shock.

"Is that your machine?"

"Yes, but if anyone tries to mess with it, it will self-destruct and destroy the ship."

Captain Ramius nodded her head in understanding, but deep down, she was shaking. "I understand, but we need to talk to you first. Then we will repair your mobile suit."

* * *

><p>"<em>So why were you picking a fight with those punks?" Chris asked.<em>

"_Actually, I wasn't trying to pick a fight them." Zane said. "I detest violence."_

"_Well, then you probably should have kept your mouth shut."_

"_No. I won't back down from my beliefs." Zane said. "Coordinators, Naturals. We're all people. Flawed, but decent people. This petty hatred Coordinators and Naturals must end."_

"_Then you should learn to fight. So you can defend yourself."_

"_I told you, I detest violence, even if it's to defend myself."_

"_You really believe that, don't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well then. I tell you what, as you keep on saying that and won't defend yourself. Then those that want to beat you up because of that will have to get through me first."_

* * *

><p>"<em>So, why did you leave for 2 years?" Nisha asked Akira.<em>

"_I wanted to have some time to myself, that's all…" Akira replied. Nisha could see that his cousin was torn between something, yet he let it slide. It was not like he _had_ to know anyway…_

"_Where did you go?" Nisha asked. The black-haired Coordinator jumped slightly at the question, but answered. "I-I went to N-New Juneau." He replied._

"_Ah…Nice place there." Nisha laughed. "Yeah…sure…" Akira replied._

_There was no wind on the PLANT where Akira was living, just like in all the PLANTs, so there were no breezes like on Earth._

_Yet Nisha never knew what was bothering his cousin…and he wanted to know so that he could help. Akira never revealed what was bothering him…_

* * *

><p>Chris let out a groan as he turned on the bed. He was in the medical bay of the <em>Archangel<em> in an unconscious state. An I.V. was in his arm and he was soaked with sweat. Flay tried to bring down his fever with a wet cloth pressed to his head, yet it did little to help. Across from Chris was Kira, who was basically in the same state as he was, as was Nisha.

"How are they, doc?" Taikyu asked. Like any parent, he was there to see if his child was alright.

Liz was also concerned for her brother.

"Well, despite the fever, none of them have internal injuries or infections. All that we can really do at this point is give them lots of fluids and try to lower their body temperatures…" the doctor replied with a sigh.

"That's all you can do?" Sai asked.

"This _is_ the first time I have given medical treatment to a Coordinator. I am no expert when it comes to diagnosing their symptoms either. All I know is that the capabilities of their bodies are far greater than ours. I would not worry about them too much…" Doctor Hunnicutt replied.

"But, my son-"

"They may _look_ like us, sir, but their internal capabilities are _completely_ different from the rest of us here, aside from Miss Dante here. Coordinator bodies are capable of far greater strength, their minds capable of acquiring more knowledge than ours, and no fatal illnesses can develop with that immune system of theirs." Hunnicutt explained.

Taikyu felt rage fill his body. "So you are saying that they are _not_ human?" he growled out in a low voice. The doctor gulped.

"N-n-no, not at all!" he stammered out. Taikyu just growled.

"My _son_ is a Coordinator, but that does not make him any less human! His genes are just modified, that's all!" the Natural snapped.

"I u-understand, s-sir…" Hunnicutt replied.

At that moment, the door slid open, and Mu entered the room, having heard the exchange. "I heard what you were saying to the doctor, Taikyu…" the blonde-haired man said with a serious look.

Taikyu just glared at Mu. "So? What is it to you?" he snarled. Mu just sighed.

"I just wanted to let you know, not everyone will have the beliefs about Coordinators that you have, and that includes the doctor. Anyway, what's going on here, doc?" _Other than the little fight that occurred here…_ Mu did not add the last part, for he knew that the other Natural would be upset about it.

"Well, other than Mr. Itsuno's little out-burst, I was explaining to them that, Mr. Dante, Mr. Yamato and Mr. Itsuno's son will be alright." Hunnicutt replied.

"Well, that is good news." Mu exclaimed. "They all took a tremendous pounding out there, not to mention the near-crash landing both Chris and Kira went through. Nisha was saved by a new machine apparently."

"What sort of machine?" Miri asked.

Mu had a thoughtful look on his face as he glanced at her. "The new machine is a Gundam as well, but completely different in armor composition. Other than that, we know nothing about the machine or its pilot, Heero Yuy as he calls himself."

Everyone was silent before Mirillia spoke up again.

"Hey, Liz?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"The last thing I heard from Chris was a name he shouted. Does he know anyone named Zane?"

Liz's eyes went wide with shock. "Wh...What did you say?"

"He said the name Zane."

"That's impossible." Liz said. "Zane was his best friend at Junius Seven. But he's dead. Killed in the Bloody Valentine."

"But couldn't he have survived like you too did and become a ZAFT pilot?" Sai asked.

Liz shook. "No. He was a total pacifist. He hated it when Chris fought to protect him from bullies. Zane would never step into a mobile suit, no matter what the situation."

"We landed _way_ off course." Mu said as he looked at the charted landing site.

"Well, we could not lose any of the machines." Captain Ramius explained. "But right now, Heero Yuy has my attention."

"I saw that kid's machine, and I must say, it's damn impressive alright." Mu said with an admiring tone in his voice. "What has my attention though is that it did not power down."

"It is powered down, or so he says. According to the chief engineer though, there are no power readings from it. So it is powered down. But what it is made out of is _really_ interesting. Its armor is four times as hard as the Phase Shift, but it does not require any power to run it." Captain Ramius mused.

"Does he have a name for it?" Ensign Badgiruel asked.

"Gundanium." Captain Ramius replied. "That is why he calls it a Gundam."

"Okay then. The big questions are where he is from, and if he is a Coordinator or a Natural." Mu said.

"Well, that is where it is confusing. His reaction times are higher than even Kira's, yet he has no DNA markers to increase his abilities, and he had too many scars from broken bones, yet his skeletal structure seems to be harder than a normal human's. So we are not sure if he is either." Captain Ramius noted.

"How is that possible?" Badgiruel asked.

"He did say he was trained from birth to be a soldier." Mu replied. "As to where he is from, that…I have a feeling you would not believe, so there is no point in telling you right now. Besides, we are not sure if we believe it ourselves."

* * *

><p>As the three were talking, Heero sat in Wing Zero's cockpit looking at one of the screens. "Damage appears to be minimal, which is good. It means fewer repairs." Heero noted as a data sheet shot up onto the screen. "I know, Zero, but Relena wanted to marry me against my will, and I need to stay dead in her mind. And we need to repair you. So, shall we begin?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vesalius…<em>

Athrun stood in the pilot's lounge, his eyes on the Mobile Suit hanger. His thoughts had drifted towards Kira. He was torn now. He and the other boy had once been best friends, yet now they were enemies it seemed.

"There you are." Nicol said as he and Saul entered the hanger. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

Athrun faced the two of them.

"Yzak, Dearka, and Akira have landed safely on Earth." Nicol reported.

"As did that lunatic Scicorro." Saul added.

"They're all at the Gibraltar Base now. We don't know when they are supposed to return though."

"Is Yzak's wound still bothering him?" Athrun asked, concerned for the other boy.

"I doubt it, Athrun. A guy like Yzak would keep on fighting, no matter what type of wound her has." Nicol replied. "Hell, I bet he is demanding to get resupplied and sent out to hunt down the legged ship right now!"

Athrun chuckled at the mental sight of that. "Yeah, that does sound like something Yzak would do." He said. "So, what are our orders now?"

Saul shrugged. "Don't really know. We are heading back to the PLANTs, though. Something about a new operation. I _do_ know that we _are_ getting some R and R after this though, that's for sure!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Captain Ramius walked into the bridge and took her seat. "What's the news about Heero Yuy?"

"He never reported to the assigned quarters we gave him." Ensign Badgiruel replied. "He was repairing his machine all night."

"_All_ night?" Captan Ramius asked in shock.

"Yes, and he has not eaten either." Badgiruel said as she pulled up a video of Heero working on rearming the shoulder Gatling guns single-handedly, as well as repairing any scratches and cuts on his machine.

'_That boy is a machine.'_ Captain Ramius thought as she watched the video.

Heero went over the checklist one more time before he sighed. "Checking is complete. I know, Zero. I know I need sleep." He said as he leaned the chair back, making it go flat while Zero closed the door with a click. Heero then closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later<em>

_Archangel…_

Chris opened his eyes slowly. As his blurred vision came into focus slowly, he could see something perched on his head.

"Birdie."

"GGGYYAAAAHHHH!" Chris screamed, startling Birdie from its forehead perch. "KIRA!"

The robot landed on Kira's shoulder. The boy was sitting upright in his bed and laughing at the sight. "Why does that thing like to sit on my head all the time?"

Nisha also laughed. Like Kira, he was sitting up in bed.

"Come on, Birdie is just trying to be friendly." Kira replied.

"No, 'it's trying to make a nest' is more like it…" Chris grumbled from his bed.

Kira just laughed again. "It's just a robot pet. It has no idea on how to make a nest."

"If I wake up with twigs in my hair the next time it does that, I'm dismantling it!"

Nisha could not help burst out laughing at the comment. "_That_ would be a sight to see!" he chuckled.

The door then opened and Flay entered the room. She was carrying a tray of food and several glasses of water. "Chris, I see you woke up." She exclaimed, setting the tray down near the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I went through an out of control plane landing and then a volcano…" Chris grunted. "What happened out there?"

"What do you remember last?" Kira asked.

"_NO! Don't! That's a civilian shuttle!" Chris shouted. "There are only innocent civilians on board!"_

"_Innocent? There is no such thing as innocence amongst the human race!" Zane shouted back. "It's time you learned that!"_

_Zane fired his railgun. The round tore through the shuttle, like a knife through paper. The shuttle exploded, killing all on board. "NOOOOOO!" Chris screamed._

"The shuttle being destroyed." Chris bitterly said. "Fighting Z-the GINN. And that's about it."

"Well, the GINN activated its ballute and escaped when the gravity was getting too much." Kira explained. "Then you passed out. I tried to pull you back to the Archangel but the Strike's thrusters weren't enough. Then the Archangel pulled itself under us and landed us on the ship. Then I passed out as well."

"Well, it looks like I owe you one, Kira." Chris exclaimed.

"Don't mention it."

"No, I _always_ find a way to pay back my debts."

Chris then coughed a hoarse cough. It felt like he had not had anything to drink in weeks, and his throat was bone dry.

"Here, Chris. Have some water." Flay said as she handed him a glass.

Chris sat up and grabbed the glass immediately. He downed the whole thing in one gulp. "Thank you."

Flay then handed Kira his food tray and drink, Nisha getting his last. "I'll go and get you something to eat, if you want." She said as she stood up to leave for the exit.

"I would like that, yes." Chris replied. Flay smiled somewhat, still unsure if trusting Coordinators was right. Yet, these three had done so much for the _Archangel_, so she decided to give them a chance. Then, she left.

Chris sighed. "Kira, Nisha, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"What?"

"That red GINN that destroyed the shuttle was piloted by my best friend."

"What?" Kira gasped in shock at those words.

"Hah?" Nisha's eyes widened at the very mention of that information. "But…But how? Didn't he die? And what happened to him?"

Chris shook his head. "I guess not. Plus, a year ago, he was a total pacifist. He hated violence in all its forms. Even when I defended him from guys that wanted to beat him up, he hated it. He also believed that no Coordinator was better than a Natural and vice versa. But now...He's become a monster."

"I'm sorry." Kira said.

"I…did not know…" Nisha replied in a soft voice.

Chris hung his head. "I'm sorry to lay this all on you. I know you have your own things to deal with. The pilot of the Aegis is your friend. And Nisha's cousin betrayed us."

"You know about Athrun?" Kira blurted in surprise.

The other boy nodded. "I know that the two of you were friends from before the war started. And that's about it."

"…" Nisha was silent as he listened in. In his mind, he replayed everything that had happened up to today. He really wanted to know what Akira was thinking, but alas, he couldn't. '_If I only knew what those guys did to her…_' he thought. '_Then maybe I would be able to understand you a bit better, Aki'…_'

Kira looked down at the bed sheets, his purple eyes filled with regret and reflection. "It's true. Athrun and I went to the same lunar prep school. We both left before the war started. Athrun returned to the PLANTs, I went to Heliopolis."

"You know something. This whole war is messed up. A boy that hated violence becomes a cold-blooded monster. Two pairs of friends and a pair of family members end up fighting on opposing sides. And for what? A pointless war that's brought pain and misery to everyone." Chris sighed and shook his head. "This whole thing is FUBAR."

"What are you going to do?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to stop him...one way or another." Chris said bitterly. "All I ask is that you two avoid fighting that red GINN if we ever encounter them again. Unless you have no other choice. I'll do the same with the Aegis and the Wing."

Liz entered the medical bay a half hour later. "Hey guys, we got a new machine on our side." She said as everyone looked at her.

"What?" Chris asked.

Liz pointed at Nisha. "The machine's pilot saved Nisha from being lost to us." She explained.

"Really? Is that why I was rescued?" Nisha asked.

Liz nodded and grinned. "Yep. The pilot submitted a blood sample to determine if he is a Natural or a Coordinator, and he is a Natural."

"Wait, hold on…A _Natural_ saved Nisha while _piloting_ a mobile suit?" Chris asked in amazement.

His sister just shrugged. "As far as I know." She replied.

Chris was silent as were the other two; all of them were contemplating the news Liz had just told them…

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

"So, that is the new ship of the Earth Forces…" a woman said as she held binoculars and a coffee mug in hand. "What is it called again? The 'Red Angel'?"

"No, that is the not the name. This one is called the _Archangel_." A blonde-haired girl replied.

The woman just chuckled at the name. "That's funny, considering how that ship has been an Angel of Doom for the Earth Forces. Think about it. Heliopolis, Artemis Base, Admiral Halberton and the 8th Fleet. They all fell after coming into contact with that ship, while the ship itself escapes." She replied. "Believe it or not, the fact that the ship survived all of those encounters is a testament to the crew, the Mobile Suits, and the ship itself. They are what we need to push the Desert Tiger, or Waltfeld, out of the area."

Sahib Ashman, the rebel leader nodded. But he had one question. "How do you know that they will even help us, Victor?"

Victor sipped his coffee. "Very good…the perfect blend too…" he replied before answering the question. "They are just as desperate as we are. They are in the middle of enemy territory, they do not know of the recent events here on Earth, and they are in the Tiger's very own sector. They will have no choice but to call on us...especially with the 'Maverick Fleet' out there…"

"Chief!" a rebel shouted. "We have received word! The Tiger's just left the _Lesseps_ with five BuCUEs! He is on course for that ship!"

"Should we help?" another rebel asked.

"No, not yet…" Victor answered. "We need to know their strength first. If they fall here, then they aren't the ones to help us defeat the Tiger anyway…"

'_But if they _do_ survive this encounter, then they _are_ the ones to help us end this war…'_ Victor added mentally.

* * *

><p><em>Lesseps…<em>

Field Marshal Andrew Waltfeld looked out at the sand rushing past the ship as his crew returned from a series of military exercises. He smiled as his lover, Aisha Marlene, walked up beside him. "Quite a sight to see, eh?" he asked her.

"Yes, it is. Often times we never get to see such a sight up in the PLANTs." She replied.

Waltfeld glanced back at the scene outside the window. "I hear that the legged ship has arrived here on Earth with a new addition."

"Yes, they did. But we know nothing about the new machine, not even what it looks like or its pilot, for that matter."

Andy then laughed. "Well, it will be interesting to see what it can do then. Especially since the 'Maverick Fleet' is here on Earth now as well."

"Ah! You mean…?"

"Yep. I mean them alright. Besides, if anyone has the best ace in ZAFT, it is the 7th Fleet, and she is not known as the 'Lightning Goddess' for nothing."

Aisha laughed as she remembered the younger woman. "If anyone is capable of fighting the new machine, it is her."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel…<em>

"Ma'am! I'm detecting lasers locking onto us! We're being targeted!"

"Take us to level one battle stations! We need to come out of this alive!" Badgiruel ordered.

Outside the bridge, Heero was heading to the hanger to get ready to launch. He knew that helping out the ship was the only way he could repay them for allowing him to rearm and repair his machine. And it was what Relena would want…

* * *

><p><em>Hanger…<em>

Nisha, Chris, and Kira quickly climbed into their machines while Mu waited for Murdoch, Taikyu, and the hanger crews to get one of the three Skygraspers the 8th Fleet had given them online. Nearby was the machine that had saved Nisha, the one called Wing Zero. Its pilot was already in the cockpit, ready to launch.

"Why haven't we been ordered to launch yet?" Kira wondered.

"_We do not know the full strength of the enemy yet, and the Mobile Suits are not designed for this type of terrain."_ Badgiruel replied.

"The Raven's mobile armor won't be affected by the desert terrain. I can launch and deal with the enemy. And if things get too hairy, Kira and Nisha can launch and back me up." Chris said. "But I'm not sure about the new machine…"

_"Very well."_ Murrue said. _"Launch the Raven."_

The Raven was quickly loaded onto the catapult. "Raven Gundam launching." Chris said before the catapult activated, launching the mobile suit into the air.

Chris immediately transformed the Raven into its mobile armor mode. He flew towards the helicopter, firing his machineguns at them. He shot down one while the other two fled. "You attack us and think that you just get away. I don't think so."

"They've deployed the Raven." Martin said.

"As expected." Andrew said. "Spring the trap. Let's see how well it fights when it's grounded."

Suddenly, from behind a sand dune, a pair of BuCUEs equipped with missile launchers, fired a barrage of missiles at the Raven. "Damn it." Chris swore as he dodged most of the missiles.

But some hit their target, sending the Raven crashing into the ground. Chris transformed it back to its mobile suit mode. However, Chris found the feet of his machine sinking into the ground.

"Damn it. This sand's too loose. I can't get a decent footing. I need to get back into the air."

Chris activated the Raven's thrusters, launching the mobile suit into air. Only to have another barrage hit him, sending the machine back to the ground. The two BuCUEs emerged from their hiding place, circling the Raven. The first one lunged at him. But Chris used his thrusters to leap out of the way. However, the second BuCUE anticipated this and slammed into the moment he land. "Gah..._Archangel,_ launch the Strike and Z.A.M. Gundam. I need some cover fire, so I can get back in the air."

_"Roger. Launching the Strike and Z.A.M. Gundams now."_ Miriallia said.

"Tell them to watch out. Moving in this sand is a pain in the ass."

The Strike armed with the Launcher Striker, was launched from the Archangel, the Z.A.M. Gundam right behind it. They landed on a dune overlooking the Raven and the BuCUEs. The second the Strike's feet touched the sand, it sank, but the Z.A.M. Gundam was faster in sinking.

_"Whoa..."_

"_WHAT?"_ Nisha was surprised by the sheer speed in which his machine sank into the sand. "_This is not cool, man!_"

Chris couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I told you the sand was nightmare."

The helicopters returned, firing on the two machines. Some missiles slammed into the Strike while the others hit the shield of the Z.A.M. Gundam.

"They've deployed X-105 and X-117-A." Martin said.

"Deploy the remaining BuCUEs. I want to see their capabilities." Andrew said.

Five more BuCUEs emerged, four with railguns and one with a missile pod, firing on the Strike and Z.A.M. Gundam. The impacts of the weapons forced the two machines down the dune, towards the Raven. Kira fired back with the Agni cannon. But the BuCUEs were too fast for him.

_"Those machines may be strong in space, but here on Earth BuCUEs rule!"_ a BuCUE pilot shouted.

Meanwhile, Chris wasn't having much luck either. The two BuCUEs hounding him were too fast for him to hit them either. "Damn it." Chris cursed as a BuCUE dodged the rounds from his railgun. "Kira, Nisha, if either of you got any ideas, now would be the time."

_"Cover me for moment."_ Kira said, as he pulled out the keyboard and started typing.

The Raven leapt into the air, landing besides the Strike and Z.A.M. Gundam. Chris fired on BuCUEs, not trying to hit them, but trying to keep them on the move and not firing at them. A barrage of missiles streaked towards the three. Chris fired his railgun at the missiles. The rounds hit some of the missiles, setting them off. The explosions took out the rest. The Z.A.M. Gundam also fired on the missiles, its shoulder cannons causing them to explode in mid-flight.

Suddenly, the Strike got up, now standing on top of the sand, and fired, taking out a BuCUE's missile pod. Another BuCUE tried to tackle the Strike. The Strike spun and slammed its cannon into the BuCUE, sending it flying. The first BuCUE tried to tackle the Strike from behind. But Kira was faster, driving the Strike's elbow into it, knocking it onto its back. Kira fired the Agni, destroying it.

Chris suddenly realized what Kira had done. He had adjusted the OS to the desert terrain. "Why didn't I think of that?" he said to himself. "Kira, you cover me while I adjust my OS."

_"Right."_

Chris pulled out the keyboard and started adjusting the OS. He wasn't as fast as Kira, but he still managed to adjust it pretty quickly. "I'm good." he said, the Raven taking its first solid step on the sand. "Let's see how you like me now."

"_Chris, can you cover me while I do the same with my own OS?"_ Nisha asked over the com-line.

"Sure."

A barrage of missiles flew towards the Raven. The Raven leapt up, avoiding the missiles and transformed into its mobile armor mode. "The BuCUEs may rule on Earth, but the Raven rules the skies!" Chris shouted as the Raven's Ahura Mazda energy weapons activated.

The BuCUE was fast, the Raven was faster. The energy 'claws' across the BuCUE's back. A moment later, it exploded.

"_I'm good now."_ Nisha replied as the Z.A.M. Gundam also stood up on the sand.

Though they had finally countered the BuCUEs, all three machines had used up a great deal of battery power and Chris had used up much of the Raven's railgun ammo. And there were fifteen BuCUEs and five copters left.

"_Archangel_, we need back-up! We don't have enough power to take out the remaining units!" Chris called over the radio.

"_Wing Zero has launched on its own!"_ Miri exclaimed over the radio.

Sure enough, the new machine was overhead, its form similar to the Raven's mobile armor form, yet different as well.

"That was fast…"

"The new machine has launched!" DeCosta shouted as he saw the new radar contact.

"Get the 7th Fleet out there. I want to see what the new machine is capable of." Waltfeld ordered.

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet ships…<em>

Araiya sat in her machine as the other pilots of the 7th Fleet prepared to head out. _"All pilots, we are engaging the legged ship and its machines. There will be no holding back, under any circumstances. Tao, you will remain behind as your machine is not made for desert combat. Is that clear?"_ Commander White asked.

"Yes sir!" all the pilots exclaimed.

In a roar of engines, the Wing, the Zeus, the Silent Sniper, and the Feral Femme all launched from the three ships.

On her monitors, Araiya saw the form of the new mobile suit, now designated Omega One in her mind. "I see he doesn't waste any time…" she mused as Omega One flew down low, a green beam saber out. "I like you already."

"Akira, you and Josh will cover me and Heidi from the dunes while we go in for close combat." She ordered.

"_Yes ma'am."_ The two boys said as they dropped in altitude and landed amongst the sand dunes. She and Heidi continued on a direct path towards Omega One in the exact same instance.

Araiya then saw the machine raise up its rifle into a firing position. The new mobile suit aimed and fired, a golden beam of immense power blazing right between her and Heidi with a few inches to spare. Both female pilots pulled back on their controls, barely missing the end of the beam.

"Heidi, you ok?" the purple-haired pilot asked.

"_Thrusters are singed, but they are functional. That was not some mere low-power blast…"_ the other pilot replied.

"Agreed. It was way too powerful to be of any conventional beam weaponry origin."

"_Are you going to get him to close range?"_ Heidi asked.

Araiya smirked. "I wouldn't be out here if I couldn't." she replied.

For a pilot of Heero's caliber, fighting four machines was not a daunting position. But when it was against four highly skilled pilots, it would not be easy. If he were in a normal machine that is…and Wing Zero was far from the normal mobile suit. He closed his eyes, immersing himself in the Zero System.

By expanding the consciousness of the pilot, the Zero System fed the operator enormous amounts of data, which included any and every tactical and strategic possibilities for any given situation. Under the system though, anything and anyone was considered a target, which was why it was such a double edged sword. It was up to the pilot to give the system guidance, to nudge it towards a desired course of action in order to achieve his goals. It was essentially a balancing act between logic and emotion, with the pilot imposing a conscience on the ruthlessly efficient program. However, this required a degree of mental discipline that was practically inhuman, and anyone without it who tried to use the system could become a mass-murdering psychopath, a victim of sheer sensory overload. Only a _very _few people had achieved that degree of mastery over the system, to the point that they were granted a kind of short-term precognition, an ability to read an enemy's moves before they made them; future sight.

And he was among the very best of that elite group.

Opening his eyes, Heero swiftly blocked a blast from the grey machine that the Zero System had identified as a GINN thanks to hacking into the database of the ship he had been on earlier. The machine then pulled out a sword as it put away the rifle.

"Very skilled…but not skilled enough…" he muttered as he pulled out the green beam saber and ignited the blade. As the two clashed swords, Heero used Wing Zero's sheer power to push back the GINN before parrying an attack from the second GINN, which had arm-mounted knives out. Both of the shorter blades made contact with the green blade before an attempted swipe with a leg-mounted knife made Heero move back. Hitting the thrusters, Heero gained altitude, dodging incoming beam fire from the third GINN and a machine that looked like it could transform into a fighter craft of some kind. A volley of missiles was launched from the winged machine, only to be shot down by Wing Zero's shoulder Gatlings.

Whirling around, Heero then parried a blow from the first GINN, only to block a strike from the second GINN on his shield a second later. The other two machines circled around them, firing bursts from their rifles, but Heero managed to sidestep the speeding rounds and beams. Gaining some distance, he then fired several low-powered shots from the Twin Buster rifle, only for the shots to miss. The shots did force his opponents to take evasive moves, which gave him some breathing room.

Heero then charged the lead GINN, certain that it was the top pilot of this team. The machine parried skillfully, making Heero break off quickly in order to block an attack from the second GINN, which was made for close combat. Diving towards the dunes to avoid another beam and burst barrage from the other two units, he raised the Buster Rifle and fired another shot, gaining altitude and moving in with the beam saber once again.

"The proper timing and application of force is the true way to win a battle, Waltfeld. Even a pinprick can be fatal if aimed correctly."

Suddenly, a trio of shots rang out. Two copters and a railgun barrel of a BuCUE exploded. A gray GINN High Maneuver type, covered in a tan tarp, armed with a sniper rifle, was lying on a sand dune a fair distance away. The GINN rose to its feet, its crimson monoeye scanning across the battlefield.

"Amazing. To be able to hit three separate targets so quickly and from that far away. That's one amazing sniper." Martin DeCosta said.

"Yes. That's the best sniper I've seen since...Well, in quite a while." Waltfeld said to his subordinate.

Commander Wolfe was in awe of the enemy machine, Omega One. Never before had she seen anyone move so quickly, or with such precision and grace. Omega One's attacks, dodges, and blocks al seemed to flow together, with no hesitation on the pilot's part, and there was no second-guessing either.

She saw the machine whirl around, firing off a barrage of bullets that hit Josh's machine in the left side. Akira moved in with his beam saber to take some of the heat off of him as Araiya went to support him as Omega One once more blocked his blow and pushed him back.

"Josh, status!" Araiya shouted as she traded blows with the enemy machine.

"_Sniper rifle destroyed, so I can't fire on the enemy from long range; right thrusters are down, so I can't stay airborne for long, and maneuverability is down by forty-eight percent."_ The white-haired boy replied.

"Withdraw then. I can't risk losing anyone of my teammates." The commander ordered as she dodged a burst of gatling fire herself. "If you try to keep fighting this guy in that shape, you'll die for sure."

"_Yes, ma'am."_ Josh replied. He was upset about leaving his teammates to fight on without him, but he had no choice in this case. _"I'm heading back to the _Andrews_ for repairs. I should be able to make it solo, but the landing may be a bit rough for me to handle."_

Relieved that Josh was going to make it back alright, Araiya quickly moved in to take out the enemy. As the blades met, she could not help but smile.

'_I can't recall _anyone_, let alone one mobile suit, who forced one of our teammates to retreat, let alone fight us four-to-one on an even footing. Not even the 11__th__ Fleet's best pilots could get us to this point.'_

"Finally…" she mused as she blocked a strike from Omega One before the enemy machine parried a blow from Heidi. "Someone who can push me to my limit!"

"_Damn it,"_ said Heidi over Ariaya's radio as Omega One managed to cut her unit's left leg off. Things would have been worse had the commander not moved in to take the heat off the blonde girl.

"How much has your mobility been cut?" said Araiya as she traded blows with the enemy.

_"Thirteen percent,"_ said Heidi, "_It's not too bad, but the uneven weight distribution and unequal thruster output on both sides is throwing my balance off."_

"Get out of here then," Araiya ordered, "that small difference will mean your death in a fight like this!"

"_Yes, ma'am."_ Heidi replied, clearly clenching her teeth at the thought of withdrawing from a battle.

As her comrade made her retreat, Araiya turned to Omega One and once again smiled as their blades met yet again.

'_To be honest, as long as they're not dead I'm perfectly fine with them leaving the field.'_

"Now I can fight you one-on-one!" she said, adrenaline surging through her.

The first rays of sunlight began peaking over the dunes as the two aces continued their spectacular clash.

But before they could collide once more, Araiya's machine let out a bleep, signaling low power.

"Damn…have to withdraw…" she muttered as she backed off from the enemy machine.

'_But to think that such a pilot exists…I can't wait to meet you again…Omega One…'_

Heero noted the movements of the other machines, which were heading towards a location with jeeps nearby.

"Interesting…if they have a trap waiting there, that could be a useful distraction…" he mused as he flew over to help out.

Suddenly, a band of rebel vehicles emerged from several sand dunes, firing missiles at the BuCUEs. Their weapons were inferior to the weapons of the BuCUEs. But they were major distraction to the mobile suits.

One jeep parked next to the Strike and fired a cable to the Strike's leg. "_Pilot of the Earth Forces mobile suits, if you want to live, follow my instructions."_ a voice said over the comm. _"We've set a trap at this location. Lure the BuCUEs there."_

Seeing no other option, Kira, Nisha, and Chris headed for the location, with the rebel jeeps close behind. The location in question was near the GINN. The BuCUEs chased after the 'fleeing' forces. The Strike, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and the BuCUEs reached the spot. The Raven swooped down and grabbed the Strike with its claws and flew off. Wing Zero then flew down and grabbed the Z.A.M. Gundam before taking off as well.

And with that, the trap was sprung. A massive explosion consumed the BuCUEs in an instant.

"We're withdrawing." Andrew said. "We've achieved our immediate goal."

The warriors of Desert Dawn were now gathered in front of the Archangel, the Z.A.M. Gundam, Wing Zero, the Strike and the Raven. Kira, Nisha, Wing Zero's pilot, and Chris remained in their machines, just in case. The GINN's pilot had left his cockpit and was with the rest of his comrades.

"I would like to extend my gratitude to you for your help." Murrue said.

"I am Sahib Ashman. The leader of the Desert Dawn." Sahib said. "There is no need to thank us. Our reasons for fighting were not necessarily to save you. They happened to be our enemy as well."

"You guys against the Desert Tiger?" Mu said.

"I recognize your face. But I cannot say where."

"That's Mu La Flaga. The Hawk of Endymion." a man in a dark trenchcoat, with short black hair and gray eyes, said.

The man extended his hand to Mu. "Victor Cain. Formerly of ZAFT's 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet. Now a merc working for the Desert Dawn."

Mu shook the man's hand. "One of Alaric's guys, eh? I thought I recognized that type of GINN." Mu said.

"Aye. Until he was killed. Though I respect Miss Kessel, the Black Hawk is and always will be my true commander." Victor explained. "When he was killed, I took my GINN and left. Been fighting as a mercenary ever since."

"You strike me as well informed people. Do you know who we are?"

"You are the crew of the Archangel, the Earth Forces new warship. You came to Earth to escape Le Creuset's Team and the 7th Fleet. Those machines of yours are..."

"X-105 Strike, the X-117-A and X-305 Raven." the blond girl said. "But I don't know the last machine."

"So here we are. You know who we are and we know who you are…Though I am surprised that you are here. I assume that you landing here was an accident. So I'm curious to know what you plan to do next."

"Can we count on your complete cooperation?"

"If you're serious about talking, then you such lower your weapons."

"They should disarm as well."

"Very well." Murrue said. "Ensign Yamato, Ensign Itsuno, Ensign Dante, Mr. Yuy, come down here."

The three Coordinators exited their mobile suits and headed for the group while Heero took the time to lock down Wing Zero before he too exited his machine.

Kira took off his helmet first, surprising the Desert Dawn members that someone so young could be the pilot of such a powerful mobile suit. The girl suddenly took off, heading for Kira. "So it is you." the girl said, clearly angry. "What is someone like you doing in that thing?"

She tried to punch him, but Kira caught her fist. "Let go of me!" she shouted, trying to break free of his grip.

She broke free of his grip, hitting Kira in the process. "Whoa. Calm down." Chris said, approaching the two, taking off his helmet. "Hey, wait a minute. You're that tomboy we thought was a girl."

"You too!" the girl said, turning to him.

Her fist slammed into his jaw.

"Ow...Damn. You hit as hard as my sister." Chris said, rubbing his jaw. Nisha just sighed at the encounter.

The blue-eyed pilot beside him remained silent as he observed the encounter with cold, yet observant eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Desert Dawn Main Base<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

"This is our frontline base. Our homes are in the towns, if they haven't been burned to the ground. Tassil, Moula, and even as far as Banadiya. Our group is all volunteers, expect for Mr. Cain, who's a merc we found and hired." Sahib said, pouring a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

Victor took a sip of coffee and immediately spat it out on the ground. "Okay...Who made this swill?" Victor said in annoyance. "If you can't make a decent cup of coffee, than don't even bother making it."

Victor immediately poured the pot of coffee on the ground and started making a fresh pot.

Sahib shook his head. "You'll have to forgive Mr. Cain. He's an excellent strategist and easily the best marksmen alive. But he has an _eccentric_ love of coffee."

"Hey there's nothing with wanting a good cup of coffee in the morning."

"You average a dozen cups a day."

"Okay...There's nothing with wanting a good cup of coffee in the morning, afternoon and evening."

Sahib sighed and shook his again. He walked over to the table in the center of the command room.

"So what's her name?" Mu said, motioning to the blond girl.

"We call her the Goddess of Victory."

"And I call the Overemotional Goddess." Victor said.

The blond let out an annoyed growl and threw an empty coffee cup at him. In a single, rapid motion, he drew his handgun and shot the cup in midair. He twirled the gun on his finger and holstered it. "See." Victor said. "Overemotional."

The girl scowled and left the room.

"Impressive." Mu said.

"I told you, he's the best marksman alive." Sahib said.

"But what's her name?"

"Cagalli Yula." Victor said.

"While this area may be under the domination of ZAFT, but it's not like they have enough forces can control the entire desert. Yet only three days ago ZAFT conquered the Victoria Base. Since then, they've extended their control over the area."

"A shame about that." Victor said. "They ruin a rather nice contract I had with the Earth Forces."

"Oh?" Mu said.

"Yeah. I was supposed to report to the Victoria Base. They were gonna send me to the 8th Fleet. I would have been there when they linked up with you guys. Probably would have assigned me to the Archangel. But they attacked before I could get there. Had they waited a day, I would have made it. But ZAFT had other plans and I ended up joining these folks."

"The African community of this area has traditionally sided with the PLANTs. The lower region, the South African Union resisted as best they could. But in the end, half the Earth Forces still abandoned them anyway." Sahib said with a sigh. "Every day, the frontlines are being pushed back, farther and farther."

"But that hasn't stopped you guys, now has it?" Mu said.

Sahib took a long hard stare at him. "As we see, ZAFT and the Earth Forces are no different. They both come to gain control and take away what is ours."

"But what about NASA? Haven't they been able to help you out?" Mu asked.

Sahib sighed. "Even if NASA were to help us out, there is no way that we could trust them. ZAFT and Earth Forces propaganda claims NASA just wants to conquer the lands they supposedly 'liberate'."

Mu frowned but did not say anything else.

"How well does that ship of yours fare in Earth atmosphere?" Victor asked, pouring a cup of coffee. "Anyone else want some coffee?"

Murrue and Natarle both declined. Mu took a cup.

"It can't fly at high altitudes." Natarle replied.

"If it can't fly over a mountain range, then your option is to try to break through the Gibraltar Base."

"Which is suicide with your battle strength." Victor said, sipping coffee. "But there is another path. But it's potentially as dangerous as Gibraltar."

"What would that be?" Murrue asked.

"You could take the Red Sea to the Indian Ocean and then to the Pacific. But there are two obstacles in your path."

"That would be?"

"The Desert Tiger and the 7th Fleet."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel's Hanger<em>

_Later That Night_

_'I have to get stronger. If I don't, this ship is finished.'_ Kira thought as he furiously typed away in the Strike's cockpit.

"I've seen that look before. You're thinking that you're the only one who can protect this ship and everyone on board."

Kira glanced around the monitor. Standing there was that mercenary. "Hi there. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Victor Cain. Coffee?"

"Ah...Sure. I'm Kira Yamato."

Victor handed him a mug and two silently drank for a minute. "You know it will only get worse." Victor said.

"What?"

"If you spend all your time working on this thing and fighting, you're only burn yourself out." Victor said. "When that happens, all that with remain of you is a burnt out shell. And then you'll be useless to anyone."

"But I-"

"But you're the only one that can protect the ship. Stop being so arrogant kid. Everybody on board this ship is fighting to protect it. Not just you." Victor said. "No true defense can rest on the shoulder of one man."

"Now I'm not saying that spending some extra time on the Strike is wrong. But sending every waking moment in this cockpit will destroy you and likely get yourself killed. Take that other pilot, Chris. I noticed him spending a fair amount of time with that red headed girl, teaching her martial arts. And right now, he's having dinner with the rest of you kids. And the third pilot, Nisha? I saw him with Chris's sister. Mr. Yuy, however, well…I'm not too sure about him." Victor said. "Go, have some dinner with them. Don't make me pull you out of there and lock down the Strike."

Seeing as he had no other choice, Kira got out of the cockpit and headed outside. As soon as he was out of the hanger, Victor got into the cockpit of the Strike

"Let's see just how good this machine is." he said, pulling out the computer monitor.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Tassil<em>

"The whole town is asleep sir." DeCosta said.

"There are some who would put them to sleep permanently. There are those who like that approach. Not me. We'll give them a warning first then attack fifteen minutes later." Commander Waltfeld said. "Well, go on. Warn them."

"Sir." Martin said, getting into another jeep.

The jeep sped off for the town.

* * *

><p><em>Eighteen Minutes Later<em>

The kids from Heliopolis were all gathered around one of the many campfires in the rebel base, eating and taking amongst themselves.

"Things were certainly taken a strange turn." Sai said. "Who would have thought that we would end up in a rebel camp of all places."

"It's better than being alone the desert with only ZAFT Forces for company." Liz said.

"True. But it's still pretty strange."

"Well, strange things happen. It reminds me of the story of grandfather's dogtags." Chris said, pulling out said dogtags from underneath his collar. "My grandfather was-"

"The sky! It's burning!" someone shouted.

"It's coming from Tassil!" another shouted.

Heero looked up at the cry, his blue eyes narrowing at the sight. "So…someone is burning the town…" he noted as he ran over to the burning village.

_"Whether from a far or up close, they shall never see me coming until it is too late." _Victor Cain  
>Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1017MX GINN High Maneuver Type Custom 'Talos'<br>Unit Type: Customized high mobility mobile suit  
>Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery<br>Special Equipment: Lightwave pulse thrusters  
>Armament: 1x JDP2-MMX22 experimental 27mm armor assault rifle with MA-M3 heavy sword bayonet, 2x beam saber (concealed in shoulders), 1x 76mm sniper rifle, additional weapons vary<br>Pilot: Victor Cain  
>Appearance: same as the GINN High Maneuver Type<br>Color: Gray with dark gray trim  
>Info: A mysterious GINN with an equally mysterious pilot. All that is known is that he was a member of the ZAFT's 11th Fleet until the death of the Black Hawk, John Alaric. Since then, he's been working as a mercenary, fighting for anyone willing to pay him.<p>

A/N: Victor is used with Akatsuki_Leader13's permission.

* * *

><p>The newcomer is revealed, and yes, it is Heero Yuy. I wanted him to be thrown in to mix things up. So, here he is. I do plan to have him paired up with someone, but only in SEED Destiny: Divisions, not now. Anyway, flames will be deleted andor reported depending on if someone signed in or not. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well. Please read and review once done reading! ^^


	12. Phase Eleven: Fangs of the Enemy

**Chapter eleven is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Skywalker T-65: I plan to have Heero on the sidelines more than actually fighting on the frontlines, but when he does fight there, it will be a key point in the story itself. I am trying to have him hold back for a reason, as there are few who can match his skills in the C.E. era. He will fight, but only in on the sidelines in defense of the ship for most of the time, for now anyway.**

**Meteorthunder3: I already have who Heero will be with planned out, and it is a pairing that has been done before. That is all I can say without giving it away.**

**********Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are.**********

**Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Eleven: Fangs of the Enemy<p>

_Outside Tassil…_

"Is it over with? Were there any casualties?" Waltfeld asked his returning subordinate.

"Why would there be? It's not like we were actually fighting anyone." Martian DeCosta asked.

"I meant on both sides."

"There may have been the odd person who took a tumble or were singed by the heat." Martian explained.

"Then let's get out of here. The men will be returning soon."

"Wasn't the whole point of this to ambush them as they return?"

"Come on. That's not exactly fair, now is it?" a genuinely surprised Andrew said. "We didn't burn down their homes just to ambush them."

"But still-"

"Our objective has achieved. We'll be returning now."

* * *

><p><em>Tassil…<em>

When the Desert Dawn, the Raven, the Talos, Wing Zero, and a group from the _Archangel_'s crew arrived, they found Tassil a blaze. But miraculously, not a single life was lost. However, the ruins of Tassil weren't the only fire raging. Chris was relieved. It would have been too easy for the ZAFT forces to simply burn this whole town to the ground, people and all. But it seems that their commander was a decent person.

"That dirty, mongrel dog! What's going through the maniac's mind?"

"He's trying to stop you attacking his men without killing your people." Victor said. "True, Tassil is gone. But its people are alive and that's ultimately all that matters."

Chris immediately decided not to get involved. This Cagalli girl was just too stubborn and difficult.

Next to him, Heero's eyes narrowed, the fire reflecting off his irises.

Victor turned to the blazing ruins of Tassil. "This was probably payback defeating the 'Lightning Goddess' and for helping out the _Archangel_ last night. All things considering, the Tiger was being generous. Doing something as minor as this."

"Minor? How can you call a town being burned to the ground minor?" Cagalli shouted at the mercenary.

"What you fail to understand, is that these guys are professional soldiers. If they wanted to, they could have killed everyone in the town as well. And most of the land based commanders on both sides of this war would not have given any warning at all."

"The Tiger's nothing but a lousy, stinking coward. He attacks our homes when we're not around and calls it a victory!" Cagalli ranted. "Every time we go out there, we fight with courage and honor! We even managed to take out their BuCUEs in the last battle! That's why that jerk commander can only strike back at us like a coward!"

"No. You're mistaken. He doesn't call this a victory. He calls this a merciful punishment." Victor said. "And what do you truly know of war and honor? Did you really expect him to sit back while his men are killed? No. Honor demands that he avenge them. And he did honorably and mercifully. Tell me Cagalli, what would you do if you were him?"

"I..."

"A group of rebels just ambushed and killed several soldiers under your command. You now have to write to their families that their loved ones are dead. And you don't know where the central base of these rebels is located. Meaning you can't attack them directly. So what would you do?"

"What Waltfeld did was the most honorable thing he could have done. He attacked a town supporting the rebels but warned the population beforehand, so they could escape. He could have easily wiped out this town and any other town that he believed was aiding us with ease."

Heero looked back at the mercenary, a subtly surprised look on his face. How was it that he knew war so well? Figuring that he had been a soldier for far longer than he himself had been, Heero figured that it was the most logical conclusion he could come to.

"The Tiger's still a coward!" Cagalli shouted, glaring at him.

Desert Dawn fighters and many of the people of Tassil shouted their own agreements and glaring at the mercenary. Victor shook his head. "Whatever. I'm being paid to fight, not prove how wrong you people are."

Beside him, Wing Zero's pilot grunted. "They'll get killed for sure. Such ideals will only lead to more deaths, no matter how good they are…"

Victor just glanced at the young man before cocking an eyebrow. What did this boy mean?

"Sahib." an approaching Desert Dawn member said.

"What is it?" the rebel leader asked.

"Come here for a sec."

The two men approached the gathering group of Desert Dawn fighters and jeeps.

"Well?" Sahib asked.

"It's only been a short time. Tiger couldn't have gotten far from the village. If we follow them now, we can catch up." one man said.

"Since they burned down the whole town, they should be out of ammo." another added.

"We can't just sit back after this attack! We're gonna take the Tiger down."

"Don't be foolish! Tend to the wounded. Take care of your families. That is more important." Sahib said to his men.

"What good does that do us? Our homes have been burned to the ground! And you want us to go cry with our wives and children!" shouted one rebel.

"Please. Listen to reason." Victor said, approaching the group. "No one has been lost today. But if you go after the Tiger with just these weapons and no planning, then your wives and children will be burying you."

"Coward!" one man shouted.

"It is not cowardice to avoid blindly chasing after an enemy." Victor said.

"What do you know? You're just a Zaftie!" another Desert Dawn fighter shouted.

"I'm not saying we let him get away with this. I'm saying that we should pause for a moment to plan things out rather than rush into something that will get us all killed."

"What are you talking about? You got your GINN! You could take out all of those BuCUEs!" another rebel shouted.

"My GINN is primarily designed for space combat, not ground warfare. With proper planning, yes, I could take out five BuCUEs." Victor said. "But as it stands, we'd be lucky to escape with our lives."

"The two of you may have resigned yourselves to being the Tiger's lapdogs, but we won't be!"

The men got on their jeeps and took off as Cagalli approached. "Well, what are we gonna do boss?"

Sahib sighed. "Pedoru!" he shouted to one of men sitting in one of the few remaining jeeps.

"Are you going too Sahib?" Cagalli asked.

"I just can't let them get themselves killed." he said, climbing into the jeep.

"I'm coming too." Cagalli said as she tried climbing into the jeep as well.

Sahib pushed her out. "No! You stay here Cagalli."

"Then let me get my GINN and join you." Victor said.

"No. You stay as well. If I don't come back, take command of the Desert Dawn."

"What? I'm a mercenary, not a rebel leader."

"You're the only other person with the skill and cool head to lead the Desert Dawn if something happens to me."

Victor sighed. "Fine. Just do us both a favor and don't get killed. You still have to pay me."

Sahib's jeep took off for the others. Kisaka and Ahmed pulled up next to Cagalli and Victor. "Come on Cagalli." Ahmed said.

Cagalli quickly climbed aboard jeep and the three took off for the others. "Well, this is a land where the wind and the people get very heated." Mu said as he and Badgiruel approached the mercenary.

"They'll be wiped out with those outdated weapons." Badgiruel said.

"It's always the most passionate that are the most heroic. And the most foolish." Victor said. "The question is, what are you going to do?"

"Don't you mean _us_?" Mu asked.

"No. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to ensure that I get paid." Victor said, heading for his GINN. "I suggest that you guys do that same. The _Archangel_ is safe where it is, but if Sahib dies, you may not be escaping the desert at all."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel…<em>

"They're what?" Murrue said.

"They want payback for Tassil. It doesn't matter to them that they're outgunned." Mu said. "Vic's heading out to make sure that they survive. But frankly, I doubt it'll make much difference."

"Then what do you recommend?"

"Send out the Strike and Z.A.M. Gundam to help them and we'll send out the Raven. Heero will no doubt follow in Wing Zero." Mu replied. "Who knows, we may get lucky and take out the Tiger as well."

"Very well. Send the Raven to help them. We'll send out the Strike and Z.A.M. Gundam."

"Tell Kira, I'll meet up with him." Chris said. "We can travel faster if I'm in mobile armor mode and Kira's riding atop the Raven."

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One…<em>

Commander Le Creuset sat on the padded bench in the Supreme Council chamber, observing things with a bemused smirk. Beside Chairman Clyne stood, Patrick Zala and Hong Fa Wu, the chairman's political rival. The masked man chuckled to himself silently. Manipulating Wu was too easy…after all, the man _did_ hate the Naturals for what they did, as did Zala…

Defense Chairman Zala, unbeknownst to Creuset, looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The masked man did not notice the look of malice that the other man had in his gaze, and it as just as well. _'Soon, you snake…soon…'_

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet…<em>

Josh flopped down onto one of the seats in the rec room, where Akira, Tao, and Heidi all sat, trying to make sense of the battle that had just occurred. The techs were going over their machines while Araiya and Commander White sent a battlefield report to both Field Commander Waltfeld and the ZAFT Defense Council, which was in Aprilius One.

"That guy was really good…and I mean _really_ good. Not many pilots can best us like that. Heh…I wonder what the 11th Fleet would do if they encountered Omega One." Josh mused as he picked up the latest issue of _Aces, the world over_. The magazine had an image of Omega One as well as the ten Alliance prototypes along the sides. It covered not only ZAFT pilots, but also Alliance, ORB, and NASA pilots as well.

Next to him, Tao was observing a battle that had been aired previously, trying to figure out new tactics to overcome the enemy. She was taking notes in a notebook, writing down figures and drawing out new plans as she did so. Despite her reputation though, she was drawn to past conflicts, and spent as much time as she could reading up on them. She was also a history buff.

Across from Josh, Heidi was watching the television. On the screen was a recorded debate between Hong Fa Wu and Chairman Clyne. Since the N-Jammers made long-range communications impossible, there was no way to air a live debate on Earth, so they were often recorded and then played back for the soldiers on Earth to observe. She was taking notes on her laptop, intently paying attention. Heidi was a sweet person outside of battle, but only her closest teammates knew if for sure. She was also interested in the politics of the PLANTs, so she was the one to go to for political updates.

'_That's Heidi for you…always wanting to learn what is new in the field of politics…'_ Josh thought as he flipped through the magazine he was reading.

Not too far from him was Akira. The other red coat was watching a show in a video website, not paying attention to what was going on around him. He had a frustrated look on his face, but Josh paid it no head.

"I'll give you that one. No pilot, not even the 11th Fleet's pilots, could make us react the way we did. No one could ever go up against all of us at once. That pilot was downright amazing." Heidi agreed.

"Not one of us has gotten knocked out of a fight since the Academy simulations." Tao added as she looked up.

Josh then burst out laughing. "The enemy was even able to solo Commander Wolfe! When's that ever happened?"

"Never, except for the Black Hawk of course, and even then it was not a real challenge." Heidi replied as she went back to the debate. "But, you gotta admit, she seemed really happy about going up against someone of her skill level."

Josh went back to reading the feature article, which was on Omega One. "That pilot, whoever it is, is really good. I can't wait to fight again."

Everyone was silent again before both Commanders re-entered the room. "Well, the report was sent, and well…let's just say that Commander Creuset is not too happy with this." Araiya sighed. "And Wu…he was not too thrilled either, which is not surprising given his hatred of Naturals… Zala on the other hand, I'm not too sure…"

Akira glanced over at her remark. "What are you saying?" he asked, golden eyes narrowing.

"Both are against ending this war peacefully." Commander White replied. "Zala is the defense chairman, and he represents a peaceful future, one without fear and war, to the people of the PLANTs. Yet he is not running. Hence why Wu is. And Creuset? He seems to have his own agenda, one that relies on Wu winning the elections."

"Any worst-case scenarios that you are thinking of should he win?" Heidi asked.

The Commander sighed, not wanting to make them all nervous. "At best, Wu is advocate of Coordinator supremacy. At worst, an advocate of genocide. The worst case that I can figure would occur…are the results of the Second World War…"

Every one of the pilots went silent at the revelation. If Commander White was right, then the _whole world_, not just the PLANTs, was in danger…

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we hurry it up a bit more sir?" Martin asked.<p>

"What's the rush?" Waltfeld lazily said.

"At this speed, the rebels will catch up with us."

"Then we're meant to meet. It's fate. Besides the GINN, none of their weapons are a match for our BuCUEs." Andrew said to his subordinate. "When people are put to the test, I often hear them boast that they'd rather die. Do you really think they mean it?"

_"Commander!"_ the BuCUE squad leader said. _"There's six-no...eight jeeps approaching. It's the rebels."_

"Well...It seems that they'd rather die after all."

A barrage of rockets struck the lead BuCUE, doing little damage to the machine as the Desert Dawn attacked. Their jeeps headed for the Tiger's jeep, intending to take him out regardless of the cost. But the BuCUEs moved into protect their commander.

The Desert Dawn fought valiantly but were outgunned and outclassed by the BuCUEs. The BuCUE pilots didn't even feel the need to fire their weapons. Instead, they simply crushed the jeeps under their feet or ran over them.

Cagalli's jeep slid underneath one BuCUE and she and Kisaka fired their rockets at it. The BuCUE slowed and the instant the jeep pull in front of it, one of its legs swung at the jeep.

"Get off!" Kisaka shouted, grabbing Cagalli and jumping from the jeep.

But Ahmed was too slow. And both he and the jeep were sent flying into the air. "AHMED!" Cagalli screamed at the sight of her friend.

The BuCUE turned its head to the two. A pair of rockets struck the BuCUE's head. Sahib's jeep appeared, Sahib shouldering two rocket launchers. The BuCUE's attention turned to the jeep and chased after it. Sahib quickly started reloading one of the launchers. But the BuCUE was catching up on them. They weren't gonna make it.

A shot rang out. A round tore through the BuCUE's head.

"Come on, you punks! Why don't you try someone who can actually fight back!" Victor said as he fired more rounds from his sniper rifle on the ZAFT forces. Two rounds tore through the BuCUE's missile launcher, destroying it.

_"Come on! If we get close enough, that rifle is useless!"_ a BuCUE pilot said.

The BuCUEs all regrouped and took off for the GINN.

"Never underestimate this GINN or me!" Victor shouted.

The GINN discarded his sniper rifle and its hands reached for its waist. Hidden compartments on its skirt opened, revealing beam sabers. Victor drew the sabers and activated the GINN's thrusters, sending it towards the BuCUEs. The Talos sidestepped the undamaged BuCUEs, heading for the damaged one in the rear. The sabers tore through the damaged BuCUE, slicing it into three pieces before it exploded. He spun around and kicked another BuCUE onto its back when a third tackled him from behind. "Time to end this!" the BuCUE squad leader said as he and his two undamaged teammates prepared to fire on him.

A beam struck the sand near the BuCUEs. Everyone looked up. It was the Strike riding atop the Raven, in its mobile armor mode. The Strike fired more beams at BuCUEs, all of which fell short. "I missed." Kira said to himself. "Right. I forgot to factor in the heat convection."

The Raven, which did not possess ranged beam weapons, fired its railgun and machine-guns at the BuCUEs, while Kira adjusted his rifle. The BuCUEs scattered, avoiding the rounds. The Strike jumped off the Raven, firing at BuCUEs while the Raven transformed back. The two mobile suits landed next to the Talos, which had gotten back onto its feet. The GINN had switch from its sabers to its assault rifle. _"Are you okay Mr. Cain?"_ Kira asked.

_"I'm fine. Glad to see you boys join the party."_ Victor said. _"And call me Victor. Mr. Cain makes me sound like an old man."_

Nearby, Wing Zero flew in, the Z.A.M. Gundam in its grasp. The heavy-weapons machine landed in the sand, with Wing Zero landing beside it. Nisha opened fire with the shoulder cannons, the beams landing not too far from the BuCUEs. Next to him, Wing Zero fired the Buster Rifle, the low-powered beam hitting a BuCUE in the rear, vaporizing the back legs.

"_Sorry we're late. Wing Zero's pilot had to pick me up."_ Nisha said as he faced the other three.

Suddenly, a barrage of missiles flew at the five. They scattered, avoiding the missiles, and fired at the five attacking BuCUEs. Two managed to avoid the attacks. But one of the Raven's railgun rounds tore the hind right leg of the third BuCUE. The mobile suit collapsed. "What? No way!" the pilot said as he tried to get his machine back up. "Dammit! I'm not done yet!"

Wing Zero took out the fourth with its beam saber in three quick movements, disabling the machine. Nisha fired on the last one, missiles hitting the left front leg. The BuCUE collapsed, unable to get back up.

The limping BuCUE turned and fired remaining missiles at them. "You idiot!" Chris cursed as he fired at the BuCUE.

Two rounds tore through the BuCUE and it exploded. "If you had just stayed down, you would have lived." Chris said.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli shouted, holding her friend. "Ahmed! Look at me!"

Caga...lli..." Ahmed weakly said. "To me...you are the Goddess...of..."

Ahmed's eyes closed and his head fell to its side. He was dead. Cagalli desperately shook his body. "Come on Ahmed! Open your eyes! Ahmed!"

Elsewhere, the fallen BuCUE managed to get back to its feet. "Kirkwood, let me get in and pilot that BuCUE." Waltfeld said.

_"Commander?"_

"There are some things you just can't be sure of until you're exchanging fire."

The Strike dodged more missiles from the BuCUEs. Both the Talos and the Raven fired back, but the BuCUEs were too fast and avoided their shots. "Damn. These BuCUEs are just too fast." Victor said.

Suddenly, a barrage of missiles hit the Raven's back, sending it forward. "What? What was that?" Chris said.

"That third machine. It's back up." Victor said, turning the BuCUE.

He fired at the BuCUE, but Andrew effortless dodged the shots and tackled the GINN. "This one's much better than before." Victor commented as the BuCUE headed for the Strike and the Raven. "Could it be? Is the Tiger at the controls?"

A BuCUE tackled the Strike but Kira blocked with the Strike's shield. Kira pushed the BuCUE back and aimed at the BuCUE. He was about to fire when missiles hit the Strike, throwing its aim off. "Formation Delta, now!" Waltfeld ordered.

The four remaining BuCUEs formed alongside their commander while the Raven and the Talos reached the Strike's side. "Five against one? I don't think so." Chris said.

The five raced towards the five mobile suits. The left one slammed into the Raven, the right one hit the Talos, and Waltfeld's BuCUE tackled into the Strike. The last two took on Wing Zero and the Z.A.M. Gundam. The BuCUEs spun around and fired a barrage of missiles at the Strike and the Raven before they could turn to face them. The missiles hit their targets.

"Dammit." Chris cursed as he struggled to keep the Raven upright. "Kira, we have to get up into the air or we're toast."

_"Right."_ Kira said as both mobile suits jumped into the air.

But the Tiger expected this. And as soon as they were in the air, his BuCUE jumped up at the Strike and fired several missiles at it at point blank range. While the two other BuCUEs jumped up and unloaded their remaining missiles at the Raven. Both Gundams fell back to Earth. The Strike landed on its feet and quickly moved, dodging more of Waltfeld's missiles while the Raven fell on its back, its phase-shift armor deactivating. "Damn! I'm out of power!" Chris said.

_"Don't worry. I got your back."_ Victor said, heading for the powerless machine.

Wing Zero and the Z.A.M. Gundam were too busy to help, as both were engaged in their own fights.

"I knew it. That phase-shift armor is strong. But it's not unstoppable. Enough hits and it runs out of power." Waltfeld said. "Keep the other machines busy while I finish it off!"

One of the two BuCUEs headed for the GINN while the other headed for the Strike and tackled it, keeping Victor from helping. Waltfeld's BuCUE turned to the Raven, it fired off more missiles at it. Kira's eyes widened in horror as the missiles streaked towards the Raven. He had to stop them. He had failed to protect others too many times already. This time was going to be different. A purple object shattered in the back of his mind. He fired his beam rifle and Igelstellungs at the missiles. They all exploded before they could reach the Raven.

"Whoa..." Chris said, in utter amazement at his friend's abilities.

"Impressive." Waltfeld said. "He's no Natural."

Before he could fire again, Omega One fired on him, forcing him back from the Raven. Waltfeld could only wonder who the pilot was, as the shot was right in his path to the Alliance machine. _'Omega One…how interesting you are… You're obviously no Natural either, pilot of Omega One…'_

Forcing him back even more was the Z.A.M. Gundam, which was firing its beam cannons at his BuCUE. Waltfeld had to dodge to stay alive and in one piece. "Very clever of you…you are no Natural either…"

A BuCUE lunged at the Strike. The Strike ducked under the BuCUE and fired at its underbelly, destroying it. As he got back up, Kira drew a beam saber and slashed at the Tiger's lunging BuCUE. Its left forearm went flying off.

"Dammit." Waltfeld cursed. "We're withdrawing."

The remaining ZAFT forces quickly fled the area, leaving the Strike, the Raven, the Talos and the handful of surviving Desert Dawn fighters. Victor looked out at the survivors and shook his head. This is why he hated groups like the Desert Dawn. Few members of rebel groups truly ever understood the art of war. Most fought ruthlessly to kill their enemy regardless of the cost and most were passionate to the degree of blind fanaticism. And worse, they prescribed to the eye for an eye philosophy. Such people were simply fuel for the fires of war.

He watched Kira leave his machine and approach the survivors. He said something that obviously pissed Cagalli off. She grabbed his collar and shouted something back, gesturing towards the body of Ahmed. Kira slapped her. "Wow. He didn't strike me as the type to hit a girl." Victor said. "Well, someone needed to slap some sense into her anyway."

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Gibraltar Base<em>

_The Next Day_

_"I trust that there won't any further problems, Zane." _Rau said.

"No sir. I apologize for my outbursts in space. It was a temporary madness. My emotions are back under control. It won't happen again sir." Zane said to the screen.

_"Good. Ensure that it does not happen again."_ Rau said darkly. _"How is Operation Spitfire proceeding on your end?"_

"I have spoken with _Azrael_." Zane said, saying the Blue Cosmos Leader's name in disgust. "They have begun installing the Cyclops System under JOSH-A. But Azrael's supporters in the AEU want the complete planning and tactical data on the Operation before they'll fully commit to Azrael's proposal."

_"As expected. With the loss of Victoria, they're worried about losing Panama. I'll ensure that they get the data. What of the legged ship?"_

"We've just received word. They're in Andrew Waltfeld's backyard." Zane replied.

"Apparently, they managed to escape two attacks from the Desert Tiger. It seems that his skills aren't as great as they claim."

_"I highly doubt that." _Rau said_. "The Tiger is one of our better commanders. It's more likely that he's testing the legged ship and its mobile suits. When he's ready, the legged ship will find itself in a much more trying battle. Not to mention the 7__th__ Fleet is there as well."_

"Yzak's been demanding that we be allowed to go there and destroy the legged ship. Shall we go there and dispose of them?"

_"No. Waltfeld should be able to destroy them on his own. But if he asks for reinforcements from Gibraltar, then by all means go."_

"Very well then sir."

* * *

><p><em>Banadiya<em>

A pair of jeeps stopped amid the crowded marketplace. Kira, Cagalli, Heero, and Victor stepped off. "Alright. Come back to pick us up in four hours." Victor said to Sahib.

"Dismissed Ensign...Er...Kira. Good luck. I'm...ah...counting on you." Badgiruel nervously said.

The two jeeps took off, leaving the four in the marketplace. Victor shook his head. "That woman needs to learn to loosen up." he said. "Okay. There're some things I need to pick up. I'll find you when I'm done."

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Archangel<em>

Elizabeth Dante smiled as she aced the Sky Grasper simulator again. Out of all of those that had tried it, she was best…well, second best. Only Tolle and that girl Cagalli had come close to her scores. But then again, she was a Coordinator. Yet Heero Yuy had beaten her scores with little trouble, and he was a _Natural_. She shook her head and dismissed the thoughts about him.

"Wow. You're good enough to pilot one of the two other Sky Graspers with Lieutenant La Flaga." Johanna said, resting an arm on the simulator chair.

"So you got all the Sky Graspers up and running?" Liz said.

"Yeah. All three are up and running. The morons that built these things, royally screwed up. It took so much longer than we expected." Johanna replied. "I see that you've been ruling the simulator."

"Considering that the only ones to try it have been Sai, Miri, Tolle and that Cagalli girl, that's not saying a whole lot. And that is _not_ counting Heero Yuy."

"True."

"Hey, what would I have to do to pilot one of these things in battle?" Liz asked.

"You'd have to talk with the Captain." Johanna replied. "Are you sure you want to do this? You'll be in danger every time you step in the cockpit."

"I know. But I want to do it. If Chris is fighting, then I want to help out too."

"Speaking of him, you'll know he'll freak out when he finds out."

"Of course. That's an added bonus." Liz said with a smirk.

"You know he's only trying to keep you safe."

"I know. But I hate it when he treats me like a child that can't protect herself."

"He just cares about you."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Good Flay. You're definitely improving."<p>

It was true. Flay had improved considerably since he had started teaching her. He had suspected that she was practicing on her own. But he couldn't complain. It was working. She had become less and less withdrawn and more like her old self.

He had seen what happens to people that let their grief and anger consume them. Both in himself and in Zane. It was never a pretty sight.

"Raise your arm a little more." he said, grabbing her arm and moving it into the proper position. "And spread your legs apart a bit more."

Flay suddenly tripped and fell on him, knocking the two of them to the ground. Flay on top of him. Their faces practically touching. Both teens blushed. "Ah...I think that's enough for today." Chris said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Flay replied, getting off of him.

Chris felt relieved that she was off of him. And yet, at the same time, he felt disappointed.

A stray thought struck him as sat up. _'Admit it. You're falling in love with her.'_

No. Flay was Sai's girlfriend. Hell, they were arranged to be married. Look but don't touch. He wasn't the type to break up a relationship for his own selfish desires.

But still...

"Chris? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I kind of zoned out there for a moment." Chris said.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Flay asked, handing him a bottle of water.

"Why? Well, I guess because you remind me of me after the Bloody Valentine." he said, taking the bottle as Flay sat down next to him. "All I could think of is how my home and just about everyone I cared about was gone. That pain and sorrow ate away at me. I wanted...needed to get rid of that pain. No matter what it took. And in my desperation, I took it out on people that nothing to do with the Bloody Valentine. And well, I believe that you already know what happen next. I figured that I should try to stop you from going down that path."

"Thank you." Flay said with a smile.

Neither was aware that they were holding hands.

* * *

><p><em>An Hour and a Half Later<em>

"What are these?" Kira asked as the waiter delivered their lunch.

"Donor kebabs." Cagalli said. "They're delicious. Especially with chili sauce."

Heero just looked at his kebab before poking it with a finger. "And no…it is not poisoned, Heero." Cagalli replied.

The other pilot just glared at her. "You never know…" he snarled back before picking up his kebab and eating it.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." a man in a red and yellow shirt with sunglasses and a hat said, grabbing the yogurt bottle. "But this yogurt sauce is the proper sauce to add. Or rather, it's considered a form of sacrilege to Donor kebabs, to not add yogurt sauce."

Heero tensed as he realized someone had gotten the drop on them. The man seemed calm and nice enough, but the way he held himself instinctively gave away the fact that he was a soldier.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Telling us how to eat our kebabs." Cagalli rudely said. The man just chuckled.

She poured chili sauce onto her kebab before taking a big bite out of it. "Mmm...Delicious!"

The man recoiled at sight of her actions. Cagalli then pushed the chili bottle in front of Kira's plate. "Here. Try it." she said.

"Oh no. Don't go forcing your bad habits on this guy." the man said, his bottle clashing with Cagalli's like a pair of duelists' swords.

The two both squeezed their bottles, pouring their two sauces onto Kira's kebab. Unbeknownst to the trio, a group of Blue Cosmos terrorists were preparing to attack the Desert Tiger.

Had Heero been paying attention, he would have found the sight of two sauces on Kira's plate amusing. But he was too busy looking around at the growing crowd. He noticed that several more people had come in, and while they were in civilian clothes, they carried the air of soldiers about them.

"Actually, they're pretty good together." Kira said, eating his kebab.

The man chuckled and took a seat at their table. "So, you three were shopping." the man said, taking note of their bags. "Throwing a party?"

"First off, who are you? What kinda guy just sits down at someone's table and starts asking them questions?" Cagalli said. Heero narrowed his eyes at the man, wondering what he was up to.

Suddenly, a rocket was fired from the roof of a building across the street.

"Hit the dirt!" the man shouted, kicking the table up and pushed the teens down.

The rocket flew past them and hit the restaurant window.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" a Blue Cosmos terrorist shouted, firing on the people in front of the restaurant.

"Die Space Invaders!" another shouted.

Blue Cosmos terrorists emerged, firing on the people eating at the restaurant. The ZAFT soldiers clad in civilian clothes, returned fire from behind knocked over tables. "Eliminate them all!" the man ordered.

Heero whipped out his gun and fired on a terrorist running at him. The man fell to the ground, dead with a bullet between the eyes. Another one ran up behind him, but Heero stabbed him in the chest, killing him with a small four-inch knife that the pilot carried.

One by one, the terrorists were gunned down. One terrorist that was running at the four was shot and his gun slid across the ground, stopping near Kira and Cagalli.

Kira suddenly spotted a terrorist sneaking up on the man from an alley. In a single fluid motion, Kira drove, grabbed the gun and threw it at the man. The gun struck the man's face and Kira ran and kicked the man, knocking him down.

"Okay it's over." the man said as one of the soldiers shot the man on the ground.

Kira cringed as the man was shot. "Hey! Don't you even know what a gun is supposed to be used for?" Cagalli said.

"Commander!" a red haired ZAFT officer said, approaching the man in the yellow shirt. "Commander, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to this young man." the man said, turning to Kira, Heero, and Cagalli.

He pulled off his hat and sunglasses. Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean, we were talking to Andrew Waltfeld. The Desert Tiger...It's him..."

Heero's eyes became hard at the revelation of the Desert Tiger. Andrew Waltfeld noticed the change in the young man's eyes, but he either ignored it, or was not showing his wariness.

"Dammit. Those filthy Coordinators. I'll kill them all." the remaining Blue Cosmos member said from his hiding place on the roof, as he loaded another rocket into his launcher. "Just one rocket and the Tiger's-"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, choking him. "You know, every time I see one of you thugs die, I feel that the world becomes just a little bit more blue and pure." Victor whispered into his ear. "It's people like you that destroy the honor and civility of war. So...how do you put it? For the preservation of our blue and pure world."

_SNAP!_

Victor dropped the body and glanced over at the scene on the streets below. Kira, Heero, and Cagalli were being put on jeep with the Tiger.

"Well now, things are getting interesting." he commented. "I better make sure those kids don't get into any trouble."

* * *

><p><em>Andrew Waltfeld's Headquarters<em>

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Sit, relax." Waltfeld said, pouring three cups of coffee.

Kira looked around the room, searching for an escape route, when he spotted it. A small replica of Evidence 01.

Nearby, Heero was also looking around. He was trying to find an escape route, but unlike Kira, he did not get distracted by Evidence 01. Growling softly, he found there was no escape route visible. Only then did he notice Evidence 01.

"Evidence 01." Waltfeld said, bring Kira and Heero a cup of coffee. "Have you ever seen the real McCoy?"

"No." both pilots replied.

"I have no idea why they call this thing a Whale Stone. Does that look like a whale to you?" Waltfeld asked.

"I really can't say."

"…"

"If you ask me, those look like wings. And whales don't normally come with wings, now do they?"

"Yeah. But they brought this back from space as proof of extraterrestrial life." Kira replied. Heero looked back at Kira out of the corner of his eye before glancing at Waltfeld.

"The point I'm trying to make is, why is this figure assumed to be that of a whale's?"

"Well then, what would you call it?" Heero asked, throwing the ZAFT officer for a loop.

"I have to admit, nothing comes to mind." Waltfeld said, sipping his coffee. "On to more pressing matters, what do you think of this coffee? Or have you not developed an appreciation for it yet?"

Kira took a sip of his coffee. It had an unusual taste to it. Not unpleasant, but unusual. It reminded him of the cup Victor gave him the other day. Heero did the same thing. It was bitter, but that had a good thing about it. And a strong flavor of mint was there as well.

"Not what I had expected from one of your status." Heero said as he looked at the ornamentation.

"Blame it on the Earth Alliance. They had some European aristocrat as the commanding General for the North Africa forces. Guy did not know what he was doing when it came to war. He decided to have this place constructed as a monument to himself, or at least, that is what I heard. Personally, I prefer something more low key." Waltfeld replied.

Heero just gave a small grunt in reply. "Hn."

Voices were then heard outside the room.

"So, the pilots are here huh? Why didn't you tell us, Commander?" a calm voice said.

"Because I just found out from Aisha." Another one replied.

"I believe that there was one other with them." A third voice exclaimed.

"I wonder who the last pilot is." A fourth voice said.

"I heard that the pilot of Omega One is here, so it may be interesting." A fifth voice replied.

The three occupants of the room turned to the door, only to see three red coats and two white coats there. Kira gaped at the black haired red coat.

"Aki'?"

The black haired boy just growled. "So, you're still working with the Earth Alliance, huh?"

Kira just looked down in response. Heero narrowed his eyes as the five studied him.

"So, who are you?" a black haired white coat asked. She was of Commander rank, Heero noted as she studied him.

"I'm the pilot of Omega One."

Another woman of Commander rank looked at Waltfeld. "You could have given us the heads up, Field Marshal."

"Slipped my mind. Sorry. It seems that Aisha gave you the heads up though, so it all works out, Commander Wolfe."

The female smiled again before looking to the two teens on the couch. Her green eyes met Heero's blue ones, and he knew right away that she was the one who he had fought. "You…so…you were my opponent."

"I see you figured out who I am…" he growled. The ZAFT Commander was taken back a bit, but she remained in control of her composure.

"Not very talkative, are you?" she remarked. Heero just grunted once before looking away. "Hn."

"Anyway, these are my teammates. Akira Nishikama, Tao White, Josh Ajaxy, and Heidi Matthews." Commander Wolfe said as she pointed at the black-haired red coat, the female white coat, a blonde-haired red coat, and a white-haired red coat.

Kira was nervous while Heero was on edge. The five sat down at Waltfeld's instance. "Why don't you all take a seat? There are plenty to go around."

Heero noticed Kira was uneasy and realized that he had never seen this side of the war yet. '_They may not be hostile right now, but the fact that they are the enemy remains. Kira has not seen war enough to be familiar with this situation: where one finds out that the enemy is not that different from us.'_

He was trying to figure out a way out when the door slid open again.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Victor quietly crept down the hallways of the Tiger's HQ. He had little difficulty evading the guards outside, but now that he was inside, things were a lot more difficult. If he wasn't careful, he'd bump into someone, it'd be all over.<p>

But that aside, things were about to become much more interesting.

* * *

><p>"Andy." Aisha said, knocking on the door.<p>

"Come on in." Waltfeld replied.

The door opened and Aisha, along with a very nervous Cagalli, clad in a beautiful dress, entered. Aisha's was a strapless blue dress that clung to her body and showed off her curves very nicely. Cagalli's dress was green and strapless, making her appear to be royalty. Heero noted this right off the bat.

"You're...A girl..." was Kira's only response.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No. I meant that this again reminds me that you're a girl."

"That's the same thing, jackass!"

The adults started laughing at the two teens, embarrassing them. Heero just remained silent. A few minutes later, when everyone had regained their composure, Waltfeld, Kira, Heero, and Cagalli sat down the couches in the room.

"That dress looks quite good on you. From the looks of things, I'd say that you're accustomed to wearing such fine clothes." the Tiger said.

"Say whatever you want." Cagalli replied rudely.

"The perfect little lady until you speak." the man said.

"Sorry Andy. I could only find a dress for her and clean her up a bit. Her attitude is not going anywhere, despite what I told her." Aisha replied.

Heero could not help but smile a tiny bit, albeit wryly. _'No matter what you put her in, she will still be rough on the edges.'_

"Well, it's just as hard for me to believe that you're the Desert Tiger. Why are you spending your time dressing people up? Is that how you get your kicks, Waltfeld?"

"Aisha was the one that picked out the dress. And what do you mean by getting my kicks?" he said, sipping his coffee.

"Running around the city in a disguise or having residents flee their towns before you burn them down."

"What lovely eyes. There's something sincere about them."

"Don't toy with me!" Cagalli shouted, slamming her fists onto the table.

"Are you one of those people who'd rather be dead?" Waltfeld asked.

"You." he said, staring at Heero and Kira. "What do you think about all this? What do think needs to be done to end this war? I'm asking your opinions as mobile suit pilots?"

"Hey! How do you know that?"

Waltfeld laughed as Cagalli realized what she just did. "Being too sincere can also be a liability."

"But that aside, I want to know about the two pilots who are using the Earth Forces' two remaining machines."

"I work for no one." Heero replied, throwing the ZAFT pilots for a loop. "I only fight with the _Archangel_ as a mercenary of sorts."

Araiya nodded. "I see. Somehow I doubt your story is a lie, judging by the way your eyes tell the story."

"I am protecting the ship for my own reasons, and Wing Zero is not an Alliance machine. It is my own machine, and the data for it cannot be found in any of their databases."

"You mean that you built it?" Josh asked in shock.

Heero just glared at him. "It was built by a friend of mine and was made completely independent of every government out there." He snarled.

"I see. So you won't go into any more detail?" Tao inquired.

Heero just reached for his sidearm, which she took as her cue to shut up.

Waltfeld smirked. "Well, I guess that clears things up. But it is obvious that you and your machine are not from around here. I don't think you will be saying where you are from though, judging by the way you are looking at us."

"Hn."

"But…that aside…you two are interesting. Four Coordinators who fight against their own people. You are formidable foes for sure." The ZAFT officer purred.

Heero just frowned slightly before he realized that the people before him must be Coordinators. He smirked slightly before he spoke. "I am no Coordinator. But I can confirm the other three pilots are."

Waltfeld stood up and walked towards a desk. "Unlike sports, the game of war has no time limit or points awarded. So how do you determine the winners and the losers?" he said, rummaging through a drawer. "At what point do we put an end to it? When every single one of your enemies have been destroyed?"

He pulled out a gun, pointing it at the three teens. Heero pulled Kira and Cagalli behind him, his eyes scanning the room for a way to escape or something to use to protect them.

"I wouldn't try anything. Even if you have berserker capabilities, you still wouldn't be able to escape from here."

"Berserker?"

Heero looked at the young Coordinator, a confused look in his eyes.

"I thought so. You are quite skilled. Take your adjustments to surface pressure and heat perimeters in the heat of battle. I'd say amongst us Coordinators, you'd be a top specimen. But of course, you comrades in the Raven and Z.A.M. Gundams are quite skilled as well. And Heero is very curious as well. A Natural who can fight at the level of Coordinators. I'm curious to see which one of you is stronger."

The door suddenly flew open. Victor was standing there, a handgun aimed at the Tiger. "Andrew Waltfeld. It's been awhile." he said stepping into the room.

"Indeed it has." Waltfeld replied.

The two men approached each other, their guns pointed at the other. They stood there for a moment. Their guns practically pressing against each other's chests. Suddenly, to the surprise of the three teens, they both started laughing and lowered their weapons. "I should have known you'd be too stubborn to be killed by an assassin." Waltfeld said, embracing Victor in hug. "And I should have known that you were the only one that could be that good of a shot."

"Well it wouldn't be lying low unless virtually everyone thought I was dead." Victor replied.

"You two know each other?" Kira asked.

"Of course I know the Black Hawk." Andrew said. "We've known each other since we were kids."

"John Alaric..." Cagalli said in shock, staring at the man they had known as Victor Cain. "ZAFT's dreaded Black Hawk...You're John Alaric?"

* * *

><p>Victor's real identity has been revealed. And the 7th Fleet is revealed as well. And Patrick Zala is hiding something that could change the war for good. Any flames will be reported andor deleted depending on if they are signed or not. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well, as it can help me improve on the story. Please read and review! ^^ I will take the time to reply to any reviews if they are left as well, but if they are asking for spoilers, then there will be only hints, no actual revelations on the story's plot. Please click the button below! ^^


	13. Phase Twelve: Beyond the Clouds of Sand

**Chapter twelve is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Diana, or Saul Kessel, the 11th Fleet, John Alaric, Zane Sicorro, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Meteorthunder3: While Kira_ should_ be mad at Aki', Kira has no idea of just what the Earth Forces did to Aki's older sister. That is why Kira has not shown anger over what happened with the young girl. Plus, Aki' was nowhere _near_ the firing range of the shuttle impact, so there was no way that he was involved in the shuttle's destruction. And he _did_ try to stop Zane from doing such an act too, so that counts as well.**

**Titanic X: Patrick Zala's secret will be revealed as the fic goes on. So just keep on reading!**

**12345: You got it!**

************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your _account name_ at the top so I can see who you are.************

************Anyway, please read and review. I need constructive criticism to help me improve on my writing. So please send that in as well!************

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Beyond the Clouds of Sand<p>

"Yes. Victor Cain was just an alias." Victor said. "My real name is John Alaric."

Kira stared at Victor-John, completely shocked. The man that was fighting alongside the Desert Dawn was really working for ZAFT.

Heero was just as surprised, but unlike the other two, he hid his shock well.

Behind him, the other ZAFT pilots and commanders were just as shocked.

"You traitor!" Cagalli shouted, running at him.

Unfortunately, she forgot that she was in heels and tripped. John offered her a hand up, but scowled at him and got up on her own. John sighed. "I'm not a traitor. Well, not to Desert Dawn anyway. Aside from lying about my name, what I told you was the truth."

"Allow me to properly reintroduce myself. Commander John Alaric, formerly the commander of ZAFT's 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet." he said, preforming the ZAFT salute. "More commonly known as the Black Hawk. Currently working as a mercenary for the Desert Dawn. Andy and I have known each other since we were kids."

John poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. "Mmm...This is good. Columbian beans with French cream and...Is that kona I taste?"

"Yes. It's one of my latest favorites."

"I can see why. Have you tried adding vanilla to this?"

"No. You know how hard it is to get that stuff."

"True. You know I have some-"

"Are you two just going to sit here and talk about coffee?" an annoyed Cagalli said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Andrew asked.

"What's wrong? You've captured us and he's been pretending to a mercenary and now all you what to do is talk about stupid coffee!"

Both men cringed at the words, 'stupid coffee'. "First off, you can insult us all you want, but never insult the coffee." Waltfeld said.

"Secondly, I haven't been pretending to be a mercenary. For the last six months, I have _been_ a mercenary." John added.

"Yeah right!" Cagalli shouted. "You're spying on the Desert Dawn for ZAFT! You probably warned the Tiger of our attack after Tassil!"

John shook his head. "Let me ask you this, if I was a spy, why didn't I warn the Tiger of our ambush or the minefield when we save the _Archangel_? Why did I argue with those men that foolishly threw away their lives after Tassil? If I'm a spy, why hasn't the Andy attacked the Desert Dawn HQ? Surely if I was a spy, he would have attacked the HQ instead of destroying Tassil." John said. "Finally, why is it that you had no problem with me when I was just a ZAFT soldier, but now that I'm a ZAFT commander, you accuse me of being a spy?"

"I...You..."

"Or could it be that you wish to blame me for yesterday as well?" John said. "Blaming someone for someone else's death in war is pointless. You might as well blame Ahmed for foolishly following the others to a battle that they could not win."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Cagalli shouted. "Ahmed and the others were fighting for their families! Their homes! And you blame them for their deaths?"

"They died because they would not listen to reason. Those who run into battle foolishly _will_ die a merciless death." Heero replied, prompting John to look at him.

The older man had a confused look on his face as he pondered the young Natural's response. _'Could he be…a child soldier?'_ It was not impossible, and it seemed to be the most logical reason for him being a pilot.

John then sighed. "Andy, send out the kids. I have something to tell in private." he said, before Cagalli could say anything else. "And I don't feel like arguing with the Overemotional Goddess anymore."

"Very well then." Andrew said. "Aisha!"

"Yes Andy..." Aisha said, entering the room and pausing when she saw John. "John...You're alive..."

"Hey Aisha." John said with a wave of his hand. "So have you two finally tied the knot?"

Andrew's face immediately reddened. "I take that as a no." John said with amusement. "You two really should. You never know what happens during war."

Andrew cleared his throat. "Aisha, could you take these three outside for a while."

"Yes Andy." she said, escorting the three equally confused teens outside.

"So what's this all about? Why did you fake your death?" Andrew asked his childhood friend.

John looked at the 7th Independent Mobile Fleet members beside him, knowing that they wanted the answers as well.

"Well...It started..."

-_Flashback-_

_Aboard the _Odin

_In Earth Orbit_

_Six Months Ago_

"_Sir. We've just received our latest orders." William Stern said as he entered his office._

"_Know what the one thing I hate about space is?" John asked, sitting at his desk._

"_Sir?"_

"_Drinking coffee from a bottle." John said, taking a sip of his coffee. "So what are our orders?"_

"_We've been ordered to engage the Earth Forces stationed near the abandoned colonies at L2."_

_John turned his chair towards the viewport behind his desk. "Why are they giving us such an easy assignment?"_

_He heard the sound of a gun being cocked. His eyes widened. "They feel that with the recent death of the Black Hawk, the Fleet should take it easy for a while." Stern said._

"_So...How long have you been working for Hong Fa Wu?" John said, not even bothering to turn to face him. "When did you decide to betray everything I taught you?"_

"_You're blind and weak! The Naturals want to wipe us out! They fear us because we will replace them! Junius Seven proved that! And yet you hold onto that outdated code of honor and refuse to see what must be done!"_

"_No. I see all too well what must be done." John replied, turning his chair around. "It's _you_ who are blind."_

_Suddenly, the door opened. Diana Kessel and several soldiers, all armed with guns, entered. "Lower your weapon, traitor." Diana coldly said._

"_I knew that someone was spying on us for Zala, Wu, and Creuset. I just didn't know who." John said. "I'm sorry to see that it's you."_

"_You're fools! All of you!" Stern said. "The Naturals will wipe us out! We have to destroy them before they can!"_

"_Lower your weapon, scum. I won't ask again." Diana said._

"_FOR ZAFT AND THE FUTURE OF ALL COORDINATORS!"_

_A shot rang out._

_William Stern's lifeless body floated backwards. A bullet hole perfectly between his eyes. John sighed, placing his gun on the desk. "Toss him out an airlock. Zala, Wu, and Creuset know I'm close to something. Close enough that they'd try to have me killed."_

_The soldiers carried out Stern's body. Diana remained behind. "What are you going to do, sir?"_

"_There's not much I can do."_

"_But sir! Stern tried to kill you under Wu's orders."_

"_Unless we have concrete proof of that, it's useless. It could have been anyone that ordered him to do it. Or he could have been doing under his own beliefs." John replied. "Nor do we have any concrete proof of Zala, Wu, or Creuset doing anything wrong. Everything is all hearsay and circumstantial."_

_John paused for a moment. "Besides, the Black Hawk is dead."_

"_Sir?"_

_John stood up and headed towards the door. "He was mortally wounded by an Earth Force's spy. The spy was killed by Alaric. And with his dying breath, named Diana Kessel as the new Commander of the 11th Fleet. Congratulations Commander Kessel." he said as the two made their way to the bridge. "But not all of the pilots agreed with that and a few left, becoming mercenaries. The 7th Fleet was informed of his death, and with his passing, they agreed to not fight under Creuset's orders."_

"_I don't understand sir. You're faking your death?"_

"_Yes. Zala, Wu, and Creuset won't stop until I'm dead. They'll continue to watch the Fleet and harass us. So, I'll give them what they want. I'll continue my investigation by myself while posing as a merc. They'll never expect it."_

-_Flashback end-_

"I'm sorry to hear about Will. He was like a son to you."

"That is the danger of men like Hong Fa Wu. They're so consumed by hate that the hate becomes a virus. And others become infected with it." John said with a sigh.

"You…faked your own death to do some undercover work?" Commander White asked.

John nodded. "Yes, I did. It was necessary to try and find out what Wu is planning." He replied.

Araiya then spoke next. "I see. That way you could help the Council from the sidelines, away from ZAFT and any enemies you might have."

"Exactly."

"So what do you know about Wu's plans?" Andy asked.

"Just over six months ago, Wu started in secret, a project to find a way to cancel out the effects of the N-Jammer."

"He wants to use nukes against the Earth Forces?" Andy asked. "Well, that would certainly end the war."

"But it would also wipe out…No way! You're joking!" Aki' cried as the numbers clicked for him. But John did not hear him.

"I don't think that's all he's planning. Not with his insane hatred of Naturals."

John was quiet for a moment. "I think he's planning genocide. The genocide of all Naturals."

"There's no way that the council would ever let him do that."

Heidi gasped as she realized that what she had picked up on was true. The hints had been there after all.

"They may not have a choice. Clyne is refusing to publicly fight with Wu out of fear that it will internally destabilize ZAFT. As a result, Wu's running wild and gaining more support through propaganda and fear. Watch a ZAFT news broadcast. Its chalk full of propaganda and fear." John said. "There's something else. Something that truly terrifies me."

"What?"

The other ZAFT officers leaned in as well, all of them wanting to hear the thing that was scaring the dreaded Black Hawk of ZAFT.

"I recently found some partially deleted records of communication between some high up in ZAFT and the Earth Forces. Unfortunately, they were too damaged to learn anything of any value."

"A spy?"

"I doubt it. I think that Wu is going to give the Earth Forces the means to cancel out the N-Jammer when they have it. The Earth Forces will use nukes against some ZAFT bases, scaring the people of the PLANTs with the thought of another Bloody Valentine. With that level of fear, they'll let Wu do anything he wants. Even staining everyone's' hand with the blood of billions and ultimately dooming all of humanity to extinction. But what I fear is that both sides will be a position to wipe each other out and won't hesitate to do so." John said. "And there is only one way for the threat to be stopped."

Tao gasped as she realized what John was getting at. "Then that means that humanity will be wiped out if that happens!"

John nodded, a grim look on his face. "What happened to the honor and civility of war? Without honor and civility, war becomes genocide."

"It was thrown out the window when the Bloody Valentine happened." Andrew said. "So what are you planning?"

John didn't say anything immediately. He just drank some more coffee. "I'm hoping to find enough evidence to show the ZAFT Supreme Council before it's too late. That's all I can do." John said. "That's it. You can send the kids back in."

Andrew nodded and called Aisha and the teens back in. Unbeknownst to the ZAFT officers in the room, Heero had been listening in, and was surprised. But he did not show it.

"Now what to do with you four?" Andrew said, his gun once again raised.

"You saved my life and this isn't a battlefield." he said, putting his gun down. "Go. I enjoyed our talk and our reunion, John."

"The next time we meet Andy, it will be on the battlefield. You know that." John said.

"I suppose you're right."

"What's the tally at now?"

"We're dead even at 50 victories apiece."

"Then that battle will be our final battle." John said. "One of us won't be returning."

"It will be an honor to defeat you for the final time." Andrew replied.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing. Regardless, at the end of our battle, one shall stand, one shall fall as that famous saying goes."

"Wait! You're supposed to be best friends. How can you just go ahead and agree to kill each other the next time you see each other?" Kira said, shocked by their vow.

"Because, although we're friends, we're warriors and soldiers at heart." John said. "Neither of us will back down from our duties."

"And neither of us will dishonor the other by not fighting." Andrew said. "That is why we will fight and kill each other when we meet on the battlefield again."

"That is war at its worst." Heero replied, summing up the situation perfectly.

Aisha led Cagalli to a room where she could change in her cleaned clothes. After she had changed, Aisha led them to a waiting jeep to take them back near the restaurant where they had met the Tiger. None of them said anything, but Cagalli glared at John. When they arrived, the jeep dropped them off and left, leaving them.

"Are you done glaring at me?" John said. "Despite what you may think, I'm not your enemy."

"Are you going to tell Sahib and the others who you really are?" Cagalli said, her tone still as rude as ever.

"Of course." John said. "I doubt it will be much secret anymore."

* * *

><p><em>Desert Dawn HQ<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

"So let me get this straight." Murrue said. "The name Victor Cain is just an alias. You are in fact, John Alaric, former Commander of ZAFT's 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet. You faked your death and for the last six months, have been fighting as a mercenary."

"Yes." John said. "Although I would ask that you all keep that a secret in your reports for that. If word got out as to who I was, there'd be people on both sides that would seek to kill me."

"You just can't expect us to just omit something like this from our reports." Badgiruel said.

"How about this Captain, I will serve aboard the _Archangel_ until you have no need of me and in exchange, you keep my true identity under wraps." John said. "Even if we succeed here, there'll be a great deal of distance to cover before you reach the Earth Force's HQ. And you need all the help you can get."

Murrue thought it over for a moment. They need any help they could get. "Agreed."

"Captain!" Natarle said. "We can't just-"

"He makes a valid point." Mu said, interrupting her. "We only have the Strike, the Raven, the Z.A.M. Gundam, Wing Zero, and my Sky Grasper to protect the ship."

"Actually, Petty Officer Dante volunteered to pilot the second Sky Grasper." Natarle said.

"Really? Does her brother know?" Mu asked.

"No." Murrue said. "I told her to tell him before I would allow her to pilot a Sky Grasper."

"Well, that's one battle I wouldn't be a part of." Mu said. "Four mobile suits and 2 Sky Graspers, one of which is being piloted by someone with no real flight experience. So we need all the help we can get."

"What about you Sahib?" John asked. "What do you have to say about what I was keeping from you?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter to me. As you've said before, you were just a hired gun. Your personal matters are not my business."

"Well, now that this little business is done with, we can focus on our next task: getting past the Tiger and the 7th Fleet to the Red Sea." John said. "Which won't be an easy task."

Sahib nodded. "This area here, is full of caves left over from abandoned mines." he said, pointing at the map. "And this area here, we've laid our landmines. If we're going to use any place for a battlefield, it would be here. Of course, the enemy knows this as well and they'll try to fight us there also."

"And the Tiger will likely have his own trap." John said.

"Are you okay with this?" Mu asked Sahib. "Not counting us, with how well you're equipped, you can expect heavy casualties."

"We could do as the Tiger says. Give up and work for them. It's a very tempting offer and we would be assured a peaceful life, like those in Banadiya. Many of our wives have urged us to do so. But a ruler's hand can be fickle and brutal. Our people have suffered for centuries because of this." Sahib said. "We will not rule or be ruled. That is our wish. If we could retake the eastern mines that the Tiger took over, that wish would be fulfilled."

Sahib sighed. "Of course, we'll be taking advantage of your power as well. So that should put your mind at ease."

"Very well then." Murrue said. "I accept your offer to assist us in getting past the _Lesseps_."

"I was wondering, Captain Ramius, if I could borrow some of your hanger crew for a few hours?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Just a little something to demoralize the Tiger's men."

* * *

><p><em>The Lesseps<em>

_Outside Banadiya_

_The Next Morning_

"They're on the move?" Andrew asked as he, Martin and the recently arrived members of the Creuset Team entered the _Lesseps_ Command Deck.

"Yes sir. They're heading north-northwest. And there's something on the legged ship."

"Let's see it. Increase the resolution."

The screen displayed the _Archangel_ and a group of rebel jeeps, heading for the Red Sea. The screen focused on the _Archangel_ and the object on top of its hull. Atop the _Archangel_'s hull, a black GINN with white trim stood. A pair of white strips ran down each arm and leg and a white hawk in flight was on its right shoulder, its hands resting out in front of it on the barrel of a sniper rifle, like a statue of knight, waiting for battle.

All of the ZAFT soldiers aboard the _Lesseps_, all of the ZAFT forces for that matter, knew that GINN. It was the Farsight, the GINN of the Black Hawk. Through ZAFT's propaganda, the Farsight, along with the other GINNs of the 11th Fleet and the 7th Fleet were icons of ZAFT's military might. To see it aboard the Earth Forces warship was...well like a slap in the face.

"No way! Is that the Black Hawk's GINN?" Dearka said.

"It can't be." Yzak said. "It's got to be some kind of trick."

"No." Andrew said with a smile. "It's him. The Black Hawk has thrown down the glove. He's sided with the legged ship and wants to fight me."

An uneasy silence filled the command deck. To face one of their own aces like the Black Hawk in battle was a truly frightening thought.

"They're heading for the Darpadia mines. If I was their commander, I'd do the same." Andrew said. "I wanted to wait a little while longer, but I guess it can't be helped."

"We're going to engage them?" Yzak asked.

"Yea. Get the _Lesseps_ ready for take-off. Notify the _Petrie_ and the _Henry Carter_. One way or another, this ends today."

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Archangel

_An Hour Later_

Kira poked his food with his fork with little enthusiasm. Sitting next to him was Lieutenant La Flaga, eating his own lunch. Leaning on the wall behind them was John, drinking his fifth cup of coffee since the _Archangel_ left the Desert Dawn base. Sitting across from them was Chris and Liz, eating their own lunches. When Chris found out that she was going to pilot one of the Sky Graspers, he had been less than pleased. The two had been arguing on and off since last night. In fact, this was the first time, since Liz told her brother, that they've been in same room and not arguing. Though they still weren't speaking to each other. Heero was eating be himself while Nisha was eating next to Liz.

"Eat up, kid." Mu said, putting a donor kebab on his tray. "Come on. We're gonna going into a battle. You need to eat to keep your strength up."

"I love these things." Mu said, taking a bite out of his own kebab. "You should try it with the yogurt sauce."

Memories of Andrew Waltfeld filled Kira's head. He never imagined that the Desert Tiger would be so...so normal. Had they met in different circumstances, they easily could have become friends.

"What's the matter?" Mu asked.

"It's just the Tiger said the same thing." Kira replied.

Mu nodded. "It's better not to personally know your enemies. Forget about him."

"That won't work." Heero replied as he looked up. "I have shot down too many enemies that I knew were just like me, and you. Forgetting them is impossible, as they remain in one's memories even after death."

John chuckled. "Heero's right. Kira is not a machine. Telling him to forget about Andy is pointless."

"Then what would you recommend?"

"To mentally prepare himself to fight and defeat Waltfeld." John said. "Telling him to do otherwise is pointless. The only way we can win here is to defeat the Tiger."

"But how can say that? He's your best friend!" Kira said.

Everyone stared at John. John simply shrugged. "Because if I don't, then the odds of you succeeding are that much smaller." John said. "There are times when we all must choose between what is easy and what must be done. I could take the easy path and not participate in this battle. But like I said, that would decrease your odds of success. You need my strength to aid you in this battle. I will take the hard road and fight my friend. And if need be, kill him. I accept that."

The sound of explosions filled their ears. "It's starting." John said, downing the last of his cup and heading for door. "Good luck out there."

Everyone rushed out of the mess hall, towards the hanger.

* * *

><p>Kira finished zipping up his flight suit as Mu argued over one of the comm consoles with one of the hanger crews. "That's right. Launcher on Unit 1, Sword on Unit 3. Why? Because it's faster for me to switch fighters than it is to reload!"<p>

"I know this is not NASA! I don't care if I am wasting fighters! That is how I have always done it, and that is how I will keep doing it!"

Mu sighed as he closed the comm channel. He turned to Kira. "I hate to say this, but we just can't count on the strength of those guerrillas. I'd wish you good luck, kid, but the way you've been fighting recently, I don't think we'll have too much problems."

Mu turned to Liz, now wearing a light blue flight suit. "And you, stay on my wing and be careful. A real battle is far different from a simulator."

Liz nodded. "Got it."

John climbed in the Farsight's cockpit. He powered his machine up, its crimson eye glowing. The Farsight lifted its rifle up. "_Archangel_, Sahib, hold back for a moment. I wish to try something. Don't deploy the rest of the mobile suits and the fighters until I say."

There was a pause. _"Very well."_ Murrue said.

"Attention ZAFT forces." John said, opening his comm to all channels. "This Commander John Alaric. I wish to speak with Commander Waltfeld."

* * *

><p>Andy and Aisha were sitting in the cockpit of the LaGOWE when the call came. "Sir." DeCosta paused, unsure of how to say the next part.<p>

"What is it, DeCosta?"

"The pilot of the black GINN, claiming to be John Alaric, is sending a message to our forces."

"Hold deploying the mobile suits and patch it through."

_"Commander Waltfeld, as you know, I am a member of a group called the Desert Dawn. We are fighting to free these lands from the tyranny of any outsiders."_ John said. _"However, neither of us truly wish to see lives end needlessly. I propose we settle this with a duel. Just you and me. If I when, all ZAFT forces must withdraw from this area permanently and allow us to pass. If you win, the Earth Forces warship will surrender without a fight."_

Needless to say, just about everyone was shocked by John's words. All of them silently waited for the Tiger's response.

"That's a tempting offer, John." Andrew replied. "But my answer is no."

"As much as I would like to battle you one last time in a duel, I have my duties and responsibilities as an officer of ZAFT. I cannot indulge in a duel here." he explained.

John nodded. _"You have, of course, made the right choice."_ he said.

"Now! Deploy the mobile suits!" both men shouted.

* * *

><p>The <em>Lesseps<em> and the _Petrie_ deployed their BuCUEs as combat helicopters moved into position, while the _Archangel_ deployed the Strike, the Raven, the Z.A.M. Gundam, Wing Zero, and two of its Sky Graspers with rebel jeeps and rocket trucks headed for the ZAFT forces. Not too far off, the 7th Fleet deployed its own forces.

The Strike fired its beam rifle at the incoming BuCUEs. The BuCUEs dodged the beams and fired back with their missiles or rail guns. Suddenly, a pair of rail gun rounds tore one BuCUE as it avoided one of Kira's shots. The Raven flew overhead, its rail guns and heavy machineguns firing on the BuCUEs.

"Enough of this!" a frustrated Yzak shouted as he jumped off the _Lesseps_. "I'm through sitting around."

Unfortunately, he didn't realize that the Duel would need to be reconfigured for movement on desert terrain and it immediately sank into the sand.

Suddenly, the _Archangel_'s Gottfrieds and Valiants fired on the Lesseps. Both the Buster and Zane's GINN were forced to leap off the warship to avoid the fire. And like the Duel, they too sank into the sand and all three found themselves being harassed by the jeeps of the Desert Dawn.

As the Strike and Raven teamed up on the Duel, the GINN, and the Buster, Wing Zero and the Z.A.M. Gundam moved to engage the 7th Fleet's units.

Nisha ran towards Akira, who was out in the Wing flying right towards him. A pink beam saber ignited as the Z.A.M. Gundam got within range of the aerial machine.

"_Damn it, Nisha! Why are you still fighting for the Earth Forces? Can't you see that they killed our family members we loved most?"_ Aki' snarled over the com-line as he ignited the Wing's golden beam saber.

Both machines collided, pink meeting gold as the beam sabers met in the middle.

"I know what the Earth Forces did, but you can't remain in the past! _You have to move on!_" Nisha cried as he stamped the peddles down hard. The Z.A.M. Gundam pulled back from the Wing, only to slash at the cockpit section of the flight Gundam. Akira yanked back on the controls, moving his machine out of the way, but just barely.

Not too far away, Heero was engaging Heidi, Josh, and Commander Wolfe in a three on one battle. The three GINNs, able to fight on Earth due to their…special equipment…, ran at Wing Zero, weapons aimed and swords out.

Heero just grunted as he dodged Heidi's machine. Whipping out his green beam saber, he countered with a parry. This gave Josh time to aim his gun at the Gundam. His rifle powered up, unheard due to his modifications of his machine. A silent shot whipped out of the barrel and sped towards Wing Zero.

The warning alarm blared within the cockpit, making Heero jump back just as the shot hit the sand, throwing up a cloud of it. "A sound suppressor…" he noted as he looked at the dark blue machine.

Josh aimed the rifle again, firing straight at Wing Zero. Heero dodged the majority of the shots, with a few hitting his machine every now and then.

The Natural began to near Josh's GINN, which was beginning to fire much faster as he approached. Wing Zero moved the beam saber back and slashed. A green blur was all Josh registered before the barrel of his sniper rifle fell off.

"Heh. He disarmed me. Not everyone can do that." Josh remarked with a grin as he pulled out his machine's sword. The blade clashed with the green beam saber of Wing Zero as Heero moved in.

Commander Wolfe noticed the explosion of energy that radiated off of the clashing swords. Pulling out her machine's combat knives, she ran at Wing Zero. The cockpit warning bleeped as she neared Heero, alerting him to her position. Whirling his machine around, he blocked her with his shield before he opened up with the shoulder-mounted Gatling guns.

The burst of bullets did not damage her machine, but it did surprise Commander Wolfe enough to give Heero time to back away from her and Josh. Taking out the Buster Rifle, Heero immersed himself into the Zero System before he opened up his eyes. Wing Zero took a rifle butt in each hand before the rifle came apart, stunning both ZAFT officers. Smirking slightly, he then pulled the triggers on each, a golden beam lancing forth.

Josh and Commander Wolfe both jumped back, but not before Josh's machine got hit in the leg, destroying the limb. His machine fell onto its rear before he decided to retreat.

"_Commander, I gotta retreat. I can't stand and several power cables were cut. I am at only 65% power."_ Josh reported, making Commander Wolfe nod.

"Understood. Heidi and I will take it from here."

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Heidi, move in. I need you to cover me as I engage Wing Zero." Commander Wolfe ordered as Josh retreated.

"_Alright! Time to make these Naturals pay!"_

Heidi's GINN ran at Wing Zero, forearm blades out. Heero moved the shield in front of the cockpit, the blades impacting the metal with sparks flying.

A grunt escaped Heero as he put the Buster Rifle away and got out his beam saber. The green blade ignited, just as Heidi backed off. "So…she is a close quarters specialist…" he mused as Heidi's machine stood in the sun, the light making the red parts stand out.

Commander Wolfe then moved in, her sword out. Heidi followed suit. As both GINNs ran at the Gundam, Heero got out the second beam saber, which he then used to parry them both. Heidi tried to disarm Wing Zero with her knives, but Heero blocked the attempt with Wing Zero's shield, which was mounted on the arm that held the second beam saber.

"Very clever, but it is not enough to overcome me…" he murmured as he then sliced her GINN's arms off. Without her blades, Heidi then tried to ram Wing Zero with her machine's head in a head-butt move. Wing Zero moved aside, slashing her machine's head off. Now unable to see, Heidi realized that Wing Zero's pilot was only holding back against her and was giving her a chance to retreat before he attacked her again.

"_Commander, I have to retreat. I can't see and my blades are gone. Even if I use my other blades, I will not be of much use without my main cameras."_ Heidi said as she prepared to leave.

"Understood. Just be careful on your return trip." Commander Wolfe replied.

"_Yes, ma'am."_

As Heidi left the battlefield, the ZAFT commander knew that she was in for a tough fight, one that would give her a thrill she had long lost.

As Heero engaged Commander Wolfe, he knew that she was skilled, even for a Coordinator. He stowed the beam sabers and pulled out the Buster Rifle just as she brought down her sword. Commander Wolfe tried to hit Wing Zero, but Heero dodged. Landing not too far from her, he then aimed the Buster Rifle at her machine and fired. The golden beam lanced forth, only to zip underneath her machine as she jumped upwards to gain some altitude over Heero.

Warning alarms blared in Wing Zero's cockpit as Heero looked up, eyeing the machine coming down at him. Bringing the shield forth to protect the cockpit, he managed to block Commander Wolfe's strike. The Buster Rifle put on his machine's hips, Heero pulled out the beam saber once again to engage her at close range.

Commander Wolfe brought her sword around in a side strike, but Heero blocked it. Green plasma clashed with glowing metal as the two machines engaged in a dance of red and green, the blades clashing with their owners. Commander Wolfe swung her blade at Wing Zero's shoulder joint, only for Heero to block her strike. His second sword out, he tried to strike her machine down by cutting the arm off, but she blocked with one of her combat knives.

He then tried to slice off one of her GINN's legs, but she parried the blow with her machine's knife as she tried to strike Wing Zero in the engines. Heero then moved Wing Zero back, and, to Commander Wolfe's surprise, turned his machine into its flight form. The now transformed machine sped around her, its maneuverability boosted greatly in its second form. She tried to hit the speeding machine with her blades, but only hit thin air where it had been mere seconds earlier.

Switching to her long range weapons, Commander Wolfe targeted Wing Zero and let loose a burst of bullets from the ranged rifle, hitting the speeding machine in the side. Heero grunted as the bullets deflected off of the Gundanium. True they did no damage, but given enough time, they could get through.

* * *

><p>A shot rang out. A helicopter exploded. Another shot rang out. A round tore through a BuCUE's head, destroying it. A third shot rang out. The round tore through a BuCUE's front left leg. The Farsight scanned the battlefield. Kira and Chris were holding their own against the BuCUEs as the Duel and Buster were out of the fight. The Z.A.M. Gundam and Wing Zero had engaged the Wing and the 7th Fleet units. The two Sky Graspers were hitting the ZAFT land carriers. Mu's Sky Grasper fired its cannon at the <em>Petrie<em>. Smoke started billowing from the Petrie as it slowed down. He noted that two of the stolen G-Weapons and a red GINN were atop of the ZAFT flagship. But there was no sign of Andy yet. "Come on Andy. Where are you?" John said to himself. "What are you planning?"

Suddenly, missiles hit the _Archangel_ from behind. The _Henry Carter_ emerged from its hiding spot amongst a rocky region the _Archangel_ had just past. More missiles and cannon fire rained down on the _Archangel _from the ambushing warship, forcing the _Archangel_ to descend to the ground.

"Should have known." John said. "It was far too easy."

Suddenly, he saw it. The LaGOWE. In Andy's colors. "There you are." John said, taking off. "Let's settle this!"

The LaGOWE fired on the Strike. Kira brought up his shield, blocking the beams. The LaGOWE's beam sabers ignited as the mobile suit raced for the Strike. The Raven appeared in the air, firing on the LaGOWE. Andy dodged the shots as Aisha aimed the LaGOWE's cannons at the Raven and fired. The Raven turned, avoiding the shots. Kira reluctantly fired on the LaGOWE, but the LaGOWE was too fast and avoided the shots.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and the LaGOWE left wing exploded, stopping the LaGOWE in its tracks. The Farsight lowered its sniper rifle.

_"John."_ Waltfeld said.

"Andy." Alaric said.

The LaGOWE's cannon turned, aiming at the GINN. The Farsight dove out of the way as the beams flew towards it. The Farsight discarded its sniper rifle and drew its assault rifle as it got back up. The two aces fired on each other as they dodged the other's attacks.

Elsewhere, the _Archangel_ was taking a pounding from the _Henry Carter_ as the _Lesseps_ advanced on the warship. Suddenly, Sky Grasper 3, equipped with the Sword Striker, launched from the _Archangel_. Cagalli piloted her 'borrowed' fighter towards the _Petrie_.

"Who's in Skygrasper 3?" Mu asked.

_"I am."_ Cagalli said.

Mu sighed. "Okay. Stay on my wing with Liz. And try not to get shot down."

The Sky Graspers headed for the _Petrie_. The three fighters fired on the ZuOOTs atop of the land battleship. Bullets and beams tore through the ZAFT mobile suits, destroying them. Mu fired the Agni cannon on the _Petrie_, damaging it as Cagalli sliced one of the cannon turrets in two. Liz fired on another turret, destroying it. The damage vessel fired a barrage of missiles at the girls. Liz managed to dodge the missiles. But Cagalli wasn't fast enough. One missile detonated near her Sky Grasper, damaging it. Cagalli struggled to keep her fighter airborne. But ultimately, she was forced to land on the sands below.

Meanwhile, the Raven, having turned its attention to the _Lesseps_, Chris swooped down on the ZAFT flagship, first firing on the left cannon turret and then the ZuOOT on the left side on land carrier, destroying both as the Duel, the Buster and the GINN fired on him. Chris pulled up, avoiding the incoming fire.

The Strike fired on the LaGOWE, which dodged the beam and returned fire, destroying the Strike's rifle. The LaGOWE's cannon fired on the Farsight as it turned towards the GINN. The Farsight jumped up and fired at the LaGOWE. But both missed.

Their battle had been long and grueling. All three machines were starting to run low on power. They all knew it would soon be over.

Andrew glanced at the _Lesseps_. It couldn't take much more damage. "DeCosta, signal the retreat." Andrew said. "There's no way for us to win anymore."

_"Yes sir."_

Andrew turned to his copilot and lover. "You too, Aisha."

"Actually, I'd like to stay sir."

"Then we're both idiots." Andrew said. "Let's do it!"

_"Please! Stop this, Commander Waltfeld!"_ Kira pleaded, trying desperately to stop the battling friends. _"There's no reason to fight any more."_

"I told you kid, I'm not giving up until one of us is destroyed!" Waltfeld shouted.

_"But-"_

_"This is a battle between true warriors, Kira! It will only end in death for of one of us!"_ John added.

The LaGOWE and the Farsight fired on each other. One of the LaGOWE's cannon barrels exploded while the beam tore through the Farsight's rifle and pierced its right arm, rendering it useless. The Farsight's left arm drew its beam saber. _"Come on Andy, let's end this as warriors!"_

The LaGOWE's beam sabers activated. "As warriors!" Andrew shouted.

The LaGOWE took off, heading for the Farsight. The LaGOWE leapt up as it reached the Farsight. The Farsight severed the LaGOWE's front left leg while at the same time the LaGOWE severed the Farsight's left arm, leaving it defenseless.

The LaGOWE continued past the Farsight, preparing to attack again. "It's over." Andrew said.

_"Yes it is. The Hawk falls to the Tiger."_ John said, turning to face the LaGOWE. _"End this Andy."_

"NO!" Kira shouted, just as a seed shattering in his mind.

The Strike knocked the Farsight out of the LaGOWE's path. The Strike drew one of its knives and stabbed the LaGOWE's back as the LaGOWE tackled the Strike. The Strike flew back while the LaGOWE landed and then crumpled on the ground, its reactor going critical. In the LaGOWE's cockpit, Andy and Aisha embraced each other.

The LaGOWE exploded. The Farsight's cockpit hatch opened and John emerged. He saluted the fiery remains of his best friend as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. "Rest in peace, my friend."

Kira sat in the Strike's cockpit, staring at the remains of the LaGOWE. "It...It didn't have to end like this!"

The Wing retreated, a damaged leg sparking as it did so. Commander Wolfe's GINN also left, the reason being that she was low on power. But before she did, there was one last glance at the remains of the LaGOWE.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

The 7th Fleet returned, only to find the remains still there. Landing, three pilots of the fleet got out of their machines and began to scour around the remains for any survivors. A form's hand moved, getting the attention of the three pilots. "We have two live ones here. Both Coordinators, one female, the other unknown. Get them on the ships, pronto!" the female pilot yelled.

In a flurry of movement, both were loaded onto the ships, and were never found by the Earth Alliance forces there the next day…

* * *

><p>The chapter is complete. I also want to note that Heero will be more on the sidelines than in most crossover fics because of the sheer power of Wing Zero. This way, he does not steal the title of main character. He <em>will<em> fight, but it will be in more of a defensive role of the _Archangel_. When Heero _is_ on the frontlines though, he will be either fighting the 7th Fleet, or it will be a plot device that requires his abilities. Just a heads up.

I want to remind people that flames will be either reported and/or deleted depending on if the one leaving them is signed in or not. Constructive cirticism is appreciated as well. Anyway, please read and review! ^^


	14. Phase Thirteen: Sea Dyed Red

**Chapter thirteen is up! Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Meteorthunder3: Any comments you have are good. So keep them coming!**

******Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******

**Also, any comments are appreciated. I want any readers to leave a review about how the story is, or if there are any improvements that can be made. That is what constructive criticism is. So please leave those reviews as you read!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Sea Dyed Red<p>

_Desert Dawn HQ_

_Later that night…_

To a new Desert Dawn." Sahib said, raising his glass.

"To a victorious future." Murrue said, raising her own cup.

"I'll drink to that." Mu added as he and Natarle raised their cups.

"To those who were lost." John said, adding his own cup to the others.

The five downed the contents of their cups. "Damn. I'm gonna need some more shots of this before the night is done." John said as Natarle started coughing.

"You know, things won't be easy for you guys." Mu said. "The Tiger may be gone, but you'll still have to deal with ZAFT. Once they regroup, ZAFT will try to take back those mines."

"Indeed. It will only be a matter of time until they come back. You should fortify and booby trap the mines as soon as possible." John said. "Of course, you may get lucky and ZAFT will decide that it's better to leave the area alone, rather than face the rebel group that beat the Desert Tiger."

"When and if they do come, we'll be ready for them." Sahib said. "We'll fight to the last man. Against anyone that oppresses us."

Sahib's son entered the command center. "Father!" the boy called out. "The Chief wants us to honor our fallen warriors."

The group headed outside, where men, women and children were gathered, paying their respects to those lost in the last few battles. While the others joined the group, John moved towards the rock wall and pulled out a knife. He began to crave into the rock face.

_Andrew Waltfeld_

_Aisha Mercer_

When he finished, John saluted the names he craved. It was all he could do for his fallen friends at the moment. But when the war was over, he would erect a proper gravestone for them.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"But you have to take me with you!" Cagalli said. "You people don't have any idea what's going on down here. And I'm better at solving any of supply problems than anyone else in your crew."

"However-"

"Of course, I can't say that I'll come with to Alaska. And I'm not joining the Earth Forces. But you need my help." Cagalli said.

"What do you mean your help?" Mu asked.

"I...I can help in lots of ways."

"Oh? And just how does an overemotional little girl going to help us out?" John asked.

Cagalli held back a growl. "Whatever the case may be, I'm going with you aboard the _Archangel_. I've already decided." she said before storming off.

"Man, what a stubborn, spoiled, overemotional, hot-headed, little girl." John said, sipping coffee. "I pity the poor fool that falls in love with her."

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Archangel

_The Indian Ocean_

_The Next Day_

The _Archangel _glided across the waters of the Indian Ocean. Chris, Liz, Tolle, Miri, Nisha, Heero, and some of the off duty crew members were standing on one of the outside decks, enjoying the cool breeze and the vast sea below them.

"Wow..." Liz said. "Look at all that water. I've never seen so much."

"That's right. This is your first time at sea, isn't it?" Tolle said.

"Actually, this is the first time we've been on Earth, period." Chris said, leaning on the guardrail.

"Really? Then this must be really different from what you're used to." Miri said.

"Yeah. I've seen pictures of Earth's oceans and deserts, but to actually see it with my own eyes is something else entirely." Chris said. "The pictures don't do them credit. Hey, where's Kira? He should be out here, enjoying this."

"I don't know." Tolle said. "I think he's still in the hanger."

"I'm gonna go find him." Chris said, leaving for the hanger.

* * *

><p>Archangel<em> Bridge<em>

"The Earth Forces have certainly left you in a difficult position. Ordering you to head to Alaska but not sending you any supplies." Kisaka said. "Although I'm sure you have enough food and water, but it would wise to avoid the enemy whenever possible."

"But sailing out into the Indian Ocean is an extremely risky plan." Natarle said. "If we were attacked out there, we'd have nowhere to escape to."

"There is no 'safe' route." John said. "No matter which route we take to Alaska, there will be danger. All things considering, this is the safest route. ZAFT does not have the numbers to just seize territory with reason. The middle of the ocean will have the least presence. With a little luck, we should be able to avoid any major ZAFT naval groups in the area. Now if you excuse me, I have to finish patching up my machine and getting it repainted."

* * *

><p><em>Hanger<em>

One of the hanger crew had told Chris that Kira had headed for the rear hanger. So that's where he was headed. Chris found the door and opened it. What he saw surprised him. Kira and Cagalli were hugging.

The two turned to him. "I...Er...I...Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll be going now." he said.

Cagalli pushed Kira back. Both were blushing. "It's not like that at all!" Cagalli said. "Kira looked upset and I was just-"

"I don't wanna know. And I'm not gonna say anything." Chris said, leaving the pair.

* * *

><p>Vosgulov<em> Class Submarine, Varnass<em>

_"I was quite surprised when I learned of Commander Waltfeld's death."_ Rau Le Creuset's recording said. _"I feel partly responsible as I should have been able to stop them before they reached Earth. His death is a tremendous loss. In short time, I shall arrive on Earth for Operation Spitbreak. This legged ship and its crew are formidable, so I trust I'll be able to rely on your assistance when the time comes, Commander Morassim."_

Commander Marco Morassim punched the console, ending the message. "That punk Le Creuset…He's got some nerve sending me a condescending message like that." he said. "But it doesn't matter. I'll go along with his plan. But I'll be the one to fell that so-called legged ship."

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Archangel

"You know, you're a pretty strange guy." Cagalli said, sitting by the door to the inside of the _Archangel_. "Take that time when you totally freaked out and slapped me."

"Sorry." Kira said, leaning against the guardrail.

"Well...It's not that I'm really mad. It's just that I wonder sometimes why you're a Coordinator."

"What?"

"Oh. That didn't come out right. I mean, why are you fighting for the Earth Forces if you're a Coordinator?"

"You probably think that's strange. I get that a lot."

"Whether or not people think you're strange is beside the point. We're at war because Naturals and Coordinators are determined to wipe each other out, no matter the cost. Don't you have any strong feelings about that?"

"What about you?"

"My feelings about someone don't matter whether they're a Coordinator or Natural."

"Same here." Kira said.

"But at the same time, I feel that if someone attacks you, you have to fight back."

"War isn't just fighting back against an attacker. War is never that simple." John said, entering the deck. "It is the greatest and most terrible thing humanity has ever done. It's just that most never see the good in war."

"What's so good about war?" Cagalli rudely said.

John leaned against the guardrail. "War claims lives, destroys homes, brings pain and suffering to all. It is a terrible, bloody thing." John said. "But it can also show us humanity's courage, its ingenuity, its strength, its honor and most importantly, people's desire to change the world for the better. It is only in battle, when one is pushed to the limit, that we can truly understand who we are. Also, there are some things that one can never truly know about someone until they face them in battle. When people are fighting, they fight with their hearts and souls. And nothing changes the world for the better faster than the horrors of war. That is the good in war."

Heero, who has not too far away, just grunted. "Hn. War is never good if all that comes from it is sorrow and pain." He remarked before walking away.

"Well, his comment aside, there's one thing that's bugging me." Cagalli said. "If you were a ZAFT commander, why are you now fighting as a mercenary?"

"When I was Victor Cain, it was simply for the money, which has been a rather nice amount. As to why I fight as I am now, there are people within ZAFT, powerful people, who want nothing more than to turn this war into a war of genocide." John said. "There is no honor in such a war. There is nothing good about genocide. And I will fight against it, even if I must betray my homeland to do it. I have no illusions about the choice I made. When this war is over, chances are, I'll never set foot on the PLANTs again. But it will be worth it if I can help bring a peaceful end to this war. Besides, I left the men and women that served under me in good hands."

"That woman Lieutenant La Flaga mentioned." Kira said.

John smiled. "Yes. He would remember her." he said. "Mu shot her down at Endymion Crater, though she survived. She actually considers Mu to be the only worthy pilot in the Earth Forces and she's determined to beat him. The fact that he's managed to survive the engagements in space you had with the 11th Fleet, speaks very highly of his abilities."

"All hands to Level 2 Battlestations! I repeat, all hands to Level 2 Battlestations!"

"Well. It looks ZAFT has found us." John said. "I was hoping that they'd still be in disarray in the area for a few more days. But it looks like it wasn't meant to be. You better get going. My machine's still undergoing repairs. So it's up to you and the others to protect the ship this time."

* * *

><p><em>Hanger<em>

The hanger deck was a flood of activity as the hanger crew rushed to get the mobile suits and Sky Graspers prepped for launch. Cagalli approached the third Sky Grasper. "Hold it right there." Johanna Dante said, blocking her path. "This one's still under repairs from your little stunt from the last time."

"Then I'll just take the other one." Cagalli said.

"Too late." Johanna said, pointing to Sky Grasper 2.

Cagalli turned her head. Liz closed Sky Grasper 2's cockpit as the crews loaded the Sword Striker onto it.

"Sit back and wait while we get this one fixed." Johanna said.

"So, do we know what we're up against?" Chris asked as he powered up the Raven.

_"It's squad of DINNs."_ Miri said.

"DINNs?" Chris said, checking the Raven's computer.

_'A transformable, atmospheric mobile suit.' _he thought as he read the profile on the computer. _'Just like the Raven.'_

_"The Captain has given the go ahead for the Raven and the Sky Graspers to launch. The Strike will remain on standby._" Miri said. _"The Z.A.M. Gundam and Wing Zero have also been cleared to launch."_

_"But-"_

_"Relax Kira. There's not much you can do in this situation anyway. The Strike can't fly in the atmosphere or swim."_ Mu said.

_"Alright."_

The Raven loaded onto one catapult as Mu's Sky Grasper was loaded onto the other catapult.

"Raven Gundam, launching." Chris said, launching the Raven.

When the Raven cleared the catapult, it transformed into its mobile armor mode. Mu's Sky Grasper followed, launching from the other catapult. A few minutes later, Liz's Sky Grasper was launched.

"Nisha Itsuno, Z.A.M. Gundam, taking off!" Nisha cried, launching his machine as well.

Not too long after, the Z.A.M. Gundam landed on the top of the _Archangel_ while Wing Zero took to the air.

The DINNs were already upon the _Archangel_, firing their assault rifles on the vessel. The _Archangel_'s Igelstellungs and missiles returned the fire. The DINNs dodged the incoming fire.

_"Chris, you take the one on the left. Liz and I will get the one on the right."_ Mu said. _"I think Heero's got a few ideas of his own to add as well."_ The man noted as Wing Zero flew past a DINN while firing on it. The machine went down as soon as the bullets hit the engines.

"Alright." Chris said, heading for the left DINN.

"So this is the Raven, one of the Earth Forces new mobile suits." Commander Morassim said, firing on it.

The bullets little effect on the Raven's phase shift armor. "You gonna need something a lot stronger than that." Chris said, firing back.

Morassim dodged the fire. "Damn. These mobile suits are as tough as they say." Morassim said. "GOOhN Team, are you in position?"

_"Yes sir."_ one of the pilots replied.

"Then fire!"

A pair of GOOhNs fired a barrage of torpedoes at the _Archangel_. The _Archangel_ rose into the air, avoiding the torpedoes. But the GOOhNs began firing on the now airborne _Archangel_. The Strike, standing on the end of an open catapult, fired its beam rifle at the GOOhNs, but they dove underwater, avoiding the beams. The GOOhNs surfaced and fired again. One missile struck the Strike, knocking it back. "Chief Murdoch, didn't we get a bazooka from the Eight Fleet?"

_"Yeah. Why do ya ask?"_

"Could you get it for me?" Kira said. "I'm going underwater."

_"Diving? But kid, the Strike wasn't designed for that. It'll-"_

"I know that. But we have no choice." Kira said. "We have to do something."

A few minutes later, the Strike, armed with a bazooka, stepped onto the catapult. The catapult activated, launching the Strike into the water. The Strike fired at one GOOhN. But underwater, the Strike was slow while the bulky GOOhNs were fast and agile. The GOOhN avoided the rocket while its comrade slammed into the Strike from behind. The other GOOhN fired a pair of torpedoes at the Strike, hitting it. Kira fired back, but again the GOOhNs dodged his shots. More torpedoes hit the Strike. The first GOOhN slammed into the Strike. The second one followed suit, tackling the Strike. But this time, Kira managed to grab on, losing the bazooka in the process. He pulled out one of the Strike's knives and stabbed the GOOhN's back, piercing its armor. He let go of the GOOhN. With a breach in its hull, the GOOhN was crushed by the water pressure, like a tin can.

In skies above, the DINNs were struggling against the Raven, the Sky Graspers, the Z.A.M. Gundam, Wing Zero, and the _Archangel._ One DINN fired on the warship. The _Archangel_ fired back with a barrage of missiles. The DINN dodged the missiles. But the pilot was so occupied with dodging the missiles he didn't notice Sky Grasper 2 coming at it from behind. The large anti-ship sword sliced through the DINN. A split-second later, the two halves exploded. Debris rained downed on waters below.

"Dammit." Morassim cursed as he dodged incoming fire from the Raven. "What's taking the GOOhN Team?"

The remaining GOOhN slammed into the Strike, dropping its knife from the impact. Kira swore as more torpedoes struck the Strike. He, with the loss of his last knife, he was out of weapons. Suddenly, he spotted the sinking remains of the DINN, especially, the rifle still being clutched by the DINN's arm. The Strike moved towards the arm, pulling the rifle from hand. The GOOhN tackled the Strike. Kira slammed the rifle barrel into the GOOhN's chest and squeezed the trigger.

Commander Morassim dove low, avoiding the Raven's fire. Ahead of him, an explosion from underwater appeared. Wreckage from a GOOhN surfaced. "What? They've been wiped out?" Morassim said.

Suddenly, a round from the Raven's railgun tore through the DINN's left wing. "Damn. Time to withdraw."

His DINN took off, heading back to the Varnass. He had been beaten this time. But next time, he'd destroyed that legged ship personally.

Kira stared at the wreckage of the GOOhN. His thoughts were once again on Commander Waltfeld. _'I hate this. I hate this whole war. But if I don't do this...'_

* * *

><p>Laurasia<em> Class Frigate, Tsuigara<em>

_In Earth Orbit_

_The Next Day_

_"Gibraltar Weather Service reporting sunshine with a high of twelve degrees, humidity of forty-five percent. Wind is from the west-northwest, at twenty-seven kph."_ the com-officer reported to the pilots sitting in their mobile suits in the hanger.

"Then hurry up and launch us already." Saul said.

Nicol chuckled_. "I forgot. You don't like orbital drops."_

"Shut up. They make me sick to my stomach." Saul said.

Athrun started to laugh. "Hey! You shut up too, Mr. Can't Stay Awake For One Little Concert."

Nicol started to laugh. _"He's got you there, Athrun. He didn't fall asleep like you did."_

_"Attention. Deploying atmospheric re-entry capsule in T-minus ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_

They all felt the slight shutter as the hanger was detached and began its decent to Gibraltar. Saul groaned as they started entering the atmosphere. He hated going through the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Archangel<em> Bridge<em>

"There's no doubt about it. Those suits couldn't have any place other than a submarine carrier." Mu said.

"A submarine carrier?" Murrue said.

"ZAFT's Vosgulov class submarine to be exact." John said, a mug of coffee in his hand. "Carpentaria is too far for them to be able to find us, attack and return. And had they been launched from a normal sea carrier, we would have picked them up. So that leaves a submarine carrier. This is the first time this ship has been on water, which means the crew isn't experienced in naval operations and isn't use to using sonar. They're following us. Sooner or later, they'll attack again."

"Any idea on who it is?" Mu asked.

"Well...I've been out of the loop for months, so I only know who was stationed in this region six months ago." John said. "It could be Commanders Marco Morassim or Zack Messa. Or it could be some other commander. Either way, we'll have to take them out the next time."

"Any ideas?" Murrue asked.

"Give us some time." Mu said. "We'll come up with something."

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar Base<em>

The drop capsule door opened. The Blitz, the Aegis and the Surge exited the capsule and lined up alongside other mobile suits.

"Gah..." Saul said as he exited the Surge's cockpit.

He was thankful that he had made sure that he avoided eating anything before the drop. Otherwise... He shuttered at the thought of losing his breakfast with his helmet on.

"Hey come on Saul!" Nicol shouted. "We suppose to meet up with the rest of the Team."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." he said as he descended from the cockpit.

The three made their way to the briefing room where the rest of the Creuset Team was waiting. "Please sir! Listen! I can get him! I know it!" they heard Yzak shout as they opened the opened the door.

"Calm down Yzak. You're acting far too emotionally." Le Creuset said.

"Yzak...That scar..." Athrun said, staring at the large scar on his face.

"Wow. Well, you ain't a pretty boy no more, Scarface." Saul said, chuckling.

Dearka laughed and Nicol chuckled as well.

"Shut up!" Yzak shouted as he shot death glares at him.

"Shame it only improved your looks and not your attitude as well."

Yzak looked ready to tear him apart. "The wound has healed." Creuset said his words breaking up the potential fight before it happened. "However, he's decided to keep the scar as reminder until he's destroyed the Strike."

"Now that we're all here, why don't you begin the briefing sir." Zane said from his chair.

"Yes. Everyone take a seat." Creuset said. "The Earth Forces' legged ship is heading to the JOSH-A Base in Alaska. You must stop them before they reach their HQ with the data they've acquired. However, that mission has been assigned to the Carpentaria Base."

"But sir! That's our job!" Yzak said. "It's unfinished business!"

"I agree with Yzak." Dearka said. "That legged ship is our business."

"I agree as well. They've humiliated us again and again." Zane coldly said. "We should be the ones to destroy that ship and its mobile suits."

Creuset waved his hand. "Needless to say, I feel the same way." he said. "I have to prepare for Operation Spitbreak, so I must remain here. But if you we that strongly about it, why don't you go try it yourselves."

Yzak instantly grinned. "Yes sir!" he said.

"Then we'll form a Team consisting of Yzak, Dearka, Zane, Athrun, Nicol and Saul. And your commander will be...Let me see...Athrun. I'm putting you in charge."

The announcement of who the commander was did not please Yzak, who scowled at Athrun, while everyone else was surprised by the announcement.

"I'll assign you to a submarine in Carpentaria. You should leave immediately."

"But why me Commander?" Athrun asked.

"That ship has been a real thorn in our side. It will not be easy." Creuset said, putting a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "I'm counting on you, Athrun."

Creuset then left, saying, "Good luck." as he left.

"So now we're the Zala Team?" Dearka said.

"I don't know. I kinda like the name." Saul said. "It's a nice ring to it."

"Hmph. This should be good." Yzak said, his voice dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

"Yeah, it will be good. Certainly, a lot better than being the Joule Team." Saul said.

"Hey!"

Athrun wasn't listening to the two. His thoughts were on the Strike and Kira. The next time they met, he'd have no choice but to destroy him...

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

"Ma'am, we have a sonar contact at 7o'clock. It's a mobile suit signature." Chandra said.

"Have you identified them?" Murrue asked.

"Two GOOnHs and...one unknown."

"All hand to Level One Battlestations!" Murrue ordered.

The ZnO and the two GOOhNs approached the Archangel from under the water. Morrassim grinned. "They're traveling in shallow waters. Perfect for this ZnO. And since Le Creuset's already landed, we better sink this ship now!"

Torpedoes from all three machines streaked towards the _Archangel_. The _Archangel _rose into the air, avoiding the torpedoes. The GOOhNs surfaced and began firing on the ship. The _Archangel_ fired back, but GOOhNs dove underwater, avoiding the attacks.

Inside the _Archangel_'s hanger, Cagalli was picking a fight with Chief Murdoch, who was refusing to let her pilot the fighter again.

"Just let her pilot the thing already!" John shouted from the cockpit of his repaired and repainted GINN.

"Stubborn girl." John mumbled as he sat down and powered up his machine.

The Sword Striker was loaded onto the Strike while the Launcher and Aile Strikers were loaded onto Sky Grasper 1 and 2. John's GINN was equipped with his sniper rifle and a GINN sword. The first two Sky Graspers were then loaded onto the catapults with the third one waiting behind the first to go.

"Alright. Listen up girls. The three of us are gonna hunt down their carrier while the mobile suits stay to defend the Archangel." Mu said.

_"The name's Cagalli."_

_"Jeez. Are you always this high-strung?"_ Liz said.

_"I'm not high-strung!"_ Cagalli shouted back.

_"Yes you are."_ Liz said. _"It's a very repelling feature of yours. I doubt there are many people that find you attractive because of that attitude."_

_"Shut up!"_ Cagalli shouted as the first Sky Grasper took off. "_I bet you're now gonna try to hook me some with guy you know."_

_"Nah. I don't know any good guys that would date you. Truth be told, I've never been attracted to guys."_ Liz said. _"Elizabeth Dante. Sky Grasper 2 launching."_

_"Wait...What? Was she trying to hit on me?"_ Cagalli said as the Sky Grasper took off.

Chris started laughing. _"No."_ he said. _"While she does swing that way, she doesn't find you attractive in slightest. I think she said that you're too much like a guy for her taste."_

_"For the last time, I'm a girl!"_ Cagalli shouted as her fighter was loaded onto the catapult.

_"Personally, I think the jury's still out on that."_ Chris said.

"_Yeah, judging by the way you act."_ Nisha quipped.

_"You should have seen her in that dress at Andy's place. If it wasn't for her mouth, she would have been the perfect little lady."_ John said.

Cagalli let out a loud growl. _"Whatever! Cagalli! Sky Graser 3 launching!"_

John chuckled. _"Alright boys, here is the game plan. Kira, you're gonna drop into the water and battle the mobile suits directly. Try to force them to the surface. Chris, I want to keep the Raven in its mobile armor mode, to serve as an atmospheric platform for my machine. We'll try to pick them off as they attack from the surface. Nisha, you take any that try to attack the _Archangel_. And Heero…well…he'll just do his own thing."_

_"Right."_

_"Got it."_

"_Sounds good."_

"_Hn."_

The Raven and the once again gray Farsight were loaded onto the catapults.

_"Chris Dante, Raven launching."_

_"John Alaric, Farsight launching."_

The two mobile suits were launched into the air. The Raven transformed into its mobile armor mode and the Farsight landed on it, its sniper rifle ready to destroy the ZAFT mobile suits.

_"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam launching."_ Kira said as the Strike was launched into the air.

"_Nisha Itsuno, Z.A.M. Gundam, launching."_ Nisha said as the Z.A.M. Gundam was also launched.

In a roar of fire and sound, Wing Zero also took to the air not even a second later.

The Strike dropped into the water below while the Z.A.M. Gundam landed on the _Archangel_. Wing Zero followed the Strike, diving into the water via its Mobile Suit form. The GOOhNs fired a barrage of torpedoes at the Strike. Kira avoided the torpedoes and swung his sword a GOOhN. The GOOhN was too fast however, and dodged the sword, racing past the Strike. The Strike turned around, firing it's Igelstellungs at the passing GOOhN. The second GOOhN fired its phonon laser cannons at the Strike. Kira raised his shield, blocking the beams as he moved behind some rocks. Suddenly, torpedoes struck the rock he was behind, destroying it and knocking the Strike back. A ZnO appeared, transforming into its mobile suit mode. "I got him." Morassim said. "You guys go after the ship."

As the GOOhNs did so, Wing Zero sped towards them, stunning Morassim. "A new machine? How the hell did the Earth Forces develop so many in such a short amount of time?"

In response, the machine, Omega One, drew out its beam saber, which was not supposed to work underwater, and _ignited the blade!_

The ZnO fired its hand cannons at the Strike as the GOOhNs headed towards the _Archangel_, only to be stopped by Wing Zero's engagement with them. Kira barely dodged the beams before the ZnO lunged at him. "I'm gonna tear you apart with this ZnO!" Morassim shouted, swinging a clawed hand at the Strike.

Kira blocked the hand with his sword. But the larger machine swung its other hand at the Strike, swatting it like a fly. Torpedoes hit the Strike. "Gah! It's too strong!" Kira said as the cockpit shook violently.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar Base<em>

Athrun waited in the passenger compartment of the transport plane as the pilots went through their final check. The others had left hours ago. But his plane had been grounded because of mechanical problems that they had only just fixed.

_"Fasten your seat belt."_ the pilot said over the intercom. _"We're ready for take-off."_

Athrun fasten his seat belt. It was a little humiliating that the first day of his first command had been plagued with a mechanical delay. If he was superstitious, he might have taken it has a bad omen about his command...

* * *

><p><em>Battle Site<em>

The Sky Graspers flew over the water, searching for the submarine carrier that the mobile suits. Unbeknownst to them, the Varnass was already preparing to surface, so it could launch its DINNs at the _Archange_l. "There it is." Mu said.

The Sky Graspers each fired off an anti-sub missile at the submarine. The missiles struck the submarine. The submarine surfaced, its three vertical mobile suit catapults opening. DINNs were preparing to launch.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mu said, firing the powerful Agni cannon at the sub.

The powerful beam tore through the sub. A massive pillar of fire and smoke emerged from the submarine. Moments later, it exploded.

_"Did we get it?"_ Cagalli said, staring at the pillar of smoke and fire on the water.

Suddenly, a DINN emerged from the smoking, firing on Cagalli's Sky Grasper. Cagalli barely avoided receiving a fatal blow. But the DINN managed to hit her fighter. Mu fired on DINN, causing it to move away from the damaged fighter.

"Are you okay?" Mu asked.

_"Yeah."_ Cagalli replied. _"It's only my navigation system."_

"Head back to the _Archangel_, we'll handle the DINN." Mu said.

_"No. I can still fight."_

"Head back! You're only getting in the way now!" Mu shouted.

_"Fine."_ Cagalli growled, heading for the _Archangel_.

"Liz, can you keep him busy?"

_"Yeah."_ Liz replied, firing on the DINN.

The DINN evaded the bullets and beams of the Sky Grasper and returned fire. Liz took a sharp dive, dodging the DINN's fire. The DINN took aim at the diving fighter. It was about to fire, when Mu fired the Agni cannon at the DINN. The mobile suit never stood chance against such a powerful gun. The DINN was destroyed instantly.

"Got him!" Mu said triumphantly. "Come on, let's head back to ship."

A GOOhN surfaced and fired on the _Archangel_. A trio of rounds pierced the head area of the mobile suit. The GOOhN exploded. "That's one." John said as the Raven and the Farsight flew over the wreckage. "Now let's get the other ones."

Another GOOhN rose and fired a trio of missiles at the Raven's underbelly, causing both mobile suits to fall into the water. Chris swore as the Raven sank under the water. The GOOhN slammed into the Raven. Chris held onto the front of the GOOhN. "This isn't the Strike." Chris said. "The Raven's guns aren't beam weapons."

He jammed the barrels of his railgun into the GOOhN's underbelly and fired. The rounds tore clean through the GOOhN's body. A second later, it exploded, pushing the Raven back.

"Damn. I hate fighting underwater." Chris said, heading for the surface.

Heero just grunted as the GOOhNs he was fighting fired torpedoes at Wing Zero. Two of the shaped charges hit the shield and the leg of his machine, but the Gundanium held, even under the water. "You know nothing about combat, even underwater." Heero noted in an emotionless voice. In a series of three strikes, the GOOhN that had fired on him was disabled and sinking. The pressure of the increasing depth eventually caused the machine to compress and explode while the second GOOhN retreated to safety, only to meet the same fate not a minute later.

Elsewhere, the battle between the Strike and ZnO was still raging. A wave of torpedoes struck the Strike, knocking it back. Kira tried to get the Strike back up, when the ZnO, in its sub mode, slammed into the Strike, taking it along for the ride. Suddenly, the Farsight appeared in the ZnO's path, its sword drawn.

"What? A GINN?" Morassim said.

The ZnO was moving too fast for Morassim to stop it in time. The GINN held its sword out like a spear. The blade impaled the left shoulder plate of the ZnO, but didn't manage to reach the arm underneath it. The Farsight was knocked down by the racing ZnO, breaking its sword in two. The top section was still in the shoulder plate while the lower half remained in the Farsight's hand. But as the Farsight fell down, it grabbed the Strike's leg, pulling from in front of the ZnO. _"Finish him off."_ John said.

The ZnO transformed back, turning towards the two mobile suits. Kira fired the Sword Striker's grappling claw at the ZnO. The ZnO swatted it away as it charged towards the Strike. The ZnO's hand grabbed the Strike's head, pushing the Strike onto the sea floor with its weight, its photon cannon charging.

"Oh no you don't." Kira said.

He drew the Strike's knives and drove them into the area between its head and torpedo tubes. The Strike then, using a leg and both hands, threw the ZnO off of it. The ZnO exploded.

_"Good work kid."_ John said. _"Let's head back to the ship."_

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

"Is the way back to the _Archangel_?" Cagalli said to herself as she tried to get her bearings.

That's when she spotted it. A ZAFT transport plane. "What's that doing out here? If they're reinforcements, then I have no choice but to shoot it down."

One of the ZAFT plane's turrets fired on her. Cagalli turned away, preparing for a strafing run.

"Damn. Hurry up and get into your mobile suit." the transport plane pilot said to Athrun. "If comes to it, we'll eject you and your mobile suit."

"But-"

"Go! We'll be a disgrace to ZAFT if we take our cargo down with us." the pilot said.

"Alright." Athrun said, heading for the cargo hold.

Cagalli scored a direct hit on the plane's right wing. But one of the turrets hit Cagalli's Sky Grasper. Both aircraft started to go down.

"Damn. We were fools to think we had air superiority." the ZAFT pilot said. "I can't hold it much longer. We have to eject you."

"What about you?" Athrun said as he began to power up the Aegis.

"Don't worry about us. We'll bail out once we lighten our load."

The cargo hatch opened and the Aegis was ejected from the plane. Elsewhere, Cagalli frantically struggled to keep her fighter in the air for as long as possible. She spotted an island. She knew her only chance was to land in the waters near it. If she survived the crash, that is.

Cagalli screamed as the Sky Grasper hit the water, skimming across the waves. The fighter came to a stop in the shallow waters of the island.

Cagalli breathed a sigh of relief. "I made it."

She tried to get in touch with the _Archangel_. The fighter's radio was dead. Seeing no other choice, she swam the short distance to the island. Nothing left to do but wait for rescue...

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Archangel

_An Hour Later_

"Where did we lose Cagalli?" Murrue asked. "Anything on the radio?"

"No ma'am. Nothing." Miri said.

"There's too much radar interference." Chandra said. "So far, I can only confirm that she left the combat zone."

"Should we list her as MIA?" Natarle asked.

"I think you're jumping to conclusions, Ensign Badgiruel." Murrue said. "How much longer until sunset?"

"An hour ma'am."

"Once the maintenance on the Strike and the Raven are complete, send them out to search the area for her." Murrue said. "Send out Wing Zero as well. The Z.A.M. Gundam will remain on stand-by."

"But Captain-"

"If you object, then feel free to write it your report." Murrue said, interrupting Badgiruel. "I'm not giving up on her that quickly."

Heero heard her words, making him look up at her. "I will go and search." He said.

Murrue and Badgiruel looked at him, stunned and what he was suggesting. "Are you crazy? You can't possibly fly for such a long distance without recharging your mobile suit!"

"You would be surprised." Mu noted. "That machine of his has all sorts of surprises, so it should not be taken lightly or underestimated."

That made her shut up.

"Very well, Heero. I will allow you to go and search for Cagalli." Murrue said. Badgiruel made to object, but remembering Mu's words, shut her mouth and did not say anything more.

Wing Zero took to the air, flying around and farther from the _Archangel_ than the Raven and Strike could go. But something told Murrue that it would be some time before even Wing Zero could find Cagalli…

* * *

><p><em>Several Hours Later<em>

Chris yawned as he walked back to quarters. Their search for Cagalli had been fruitless. The ocean was a huge place. She could be anywhere. But Kira was insistent that they had to keep on searching for her. And truth be told, if he wasn't so tired, he would have backed Kira and Heero up. But it was getting late and he was drained from the battle earlier today. How Heero Yuy could go for such a long time, he had no idea, and he didn't want to know either.

"Hi ,Chris." Flay said with smile, approaching him.

"Hey. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well...There's something I want to tell you...But I'm...I'm just not sure how to say it..." she said hesitantly.

"Then say it."

"Well...I've been thinking about things since we left the desert and...I...I..."

_'What's she so nervous about?'_ he thought as Flay tried to speak.

Suddenly, Flay's lips met his own. He knew it was wrong. That they shouldn't be kissing. But all thoughts instantly melted away. He stood there, stunned for a few seconds before he responded, his arms wrapping around her and returning the kiss.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Sai had walked into the hallway at that very moment...

* * *

><p>Chapter is done. I want to note that the chapters will be getting longer from here on out, reaching maybe seventeen to twenty pages average length, with the only exception being Phase 15, which I had to actually write from scratch. It will be a vital chapter though, as it has some scenes that are vital to the overall plot of the story. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, no matter what. I need to know how I can improve on the story, and if it can be made better. Also, no flames, aka hate-filled reviews, are to be given, as they will be reported andor deleted depending on if they are signed or not. Just the usual warning is all.


	15. Phase Fourteen: Land of Peace

**Chapter fourteen is up, peeps. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own my OCs and original machines.**

**Meteorthunder3: Read and find out! As for the review count, it probably is laziness. Lol.**

**TsuinRasengan: I want to note that it will not be the same in that Chris, Yzak, and Dearka become Extended. In fact, that is the major difference between this fic and Akatsuki_Leader13's fic as well as that other fic that has this occurring. I cannot say what that difference is exactly, otherwise that would give away part of the story's plot. But what I can say is that Chris will not become an Extended. Also, for Mayu, she will survive, but what I have planned for her involves her being captured by the Earth Forces. Please note that I have not said that she will be an Extended. So keep that in mind.**

********Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********

**Now, I want to ask you readers a question. What should I improve on in my story? There will be a Poll up on my profile, so go vote as soon as you have read the story. Everyone who votes should also leave a review, just so I know who is reading my story. I am almost at 50 reviews. I want to reach that number, so read and review PLEASE!**

**Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Fourteen: Land of Peace<p>

_Hidden location…_

_Unknown Pacific Island…_

Athrun groaned as he opened up his machine's cockpit. The Aegis had landed on the island after ejecting from the transport, so no one knew where he was. The sunlight hit his eyes as he took off his helmet, making the Coordinator squint in the bright rays.

A glint caught his eye, making Athrun look over. "Is that a Sky Grasper?" The plane was in the water not too far off, a form swimming away from it towards the island. Athrun was immediately tense. The pilot was no doubt of Earth Forces origins. That meant he could be killed in an instant if the man was armed.

Cagalli panted as she reached the sandy beach, her wet hair hanging in her eyes as she looked around the scene. Off to the side was one of the stolen machines, making her growl in anger. "Damn it! ZAFT's here!"

The cockpit opened, revealing the Coordinator inside. He was a red coat no doubt, and that was trouble. _'Damn it all! A ZAFT ace, here of all places? I'm screwed over if he sees me!'_

And she was right.

* * *

><p><em>Wing Zero, search grid area…<em>

Heero looked over the readouts as he flew Wing Zero in a systematic grid search pattern, trying to find Cagalli in the limited time he had. "Grid 01 completed, moving on to grid 02."

In a few turns, Wing Zero moved onto the next grid search.

* * *

><p><em>Pacific Island…<em>

Cagalli grunted as the ZAFT pilot ducked behind a series of rocks to avoid being killed as she opened fire on him. The bullets hit the rocks, but he peered out anyway, despite knowing the risks. Cagalli then heard a noise from behind her and turned around, only to see a glint of metal and a form ambush her.

She was knocked to the ground, only to see the ZAFT pilot on top of her. Having no weapons because her gun was knocked away, she did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

"What? A girl?" The knife stopped mere inches from her heart.

"Yes, I am a girl! What is with you men?" Cagalli snarled back.

* * *

><p><em>Wing Zero, search area…<em>

With the light fading rapidly, Heero knew that he could not rely on visual data and search much longer. That meant he would have to use sensors and other methods of tracking down Cagalli in order to find her. He looked over the sensor reading, confirming that there was no life in the area. "Grid 04 completed, moving on to Grid 05."

As he moved on, thunder rumbled in the distance…

* * *

><p><em>Island…<em>

The ZAFT pilot looked back at the girl who was now tied up on the sand as he walked over to his pack. "So, are you really with the Earth Forces? Or are you with NASA, because I have never heard a soldier scream like that before." Athrun remarked as he tried to wrap his own wound.

Cagalli just remained silent before she looked away. "I'm with no one. I just hitched a ride on their ship, that's all."

Athrun struggled with the bandage before he finally managed to get it tied. He then stood up and left Cagalli behind him as the rain began to fall.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown base…<em>

A group of forms sat around the table, plans on the piece of furniture before them. "We still need time!" a female voice exclaimed as a hand was slammed onto the plans, covering the image of three machines that were still undergoing repairs.

"We know that, but the war is moving too rapidly to finish the project all at once. We'll need to do it in stages in order to reach the final result. If we don't we'll just be bogged down and unable to deploy them until after the war has ended. We need that firepower _and_ energy now!" a male voice snapped back. The female form relented, unable to believe this.

"I understand, but if we rush the repairs and recalibration, then those things will not be as effective as they once were!" the female snapped back. "If we let the project be delayed any more than it already is, then we will never gain the advantage we need over the other groups!"

Her superior sighed, knowing that she was right.

But who knew how long it would be before they themselves were attacked in retaliation…

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet, en route to Gibraltar…<em>

Akira sat in his room, looking at the image of the ZAFT pilots he had graduated with. Yzak, Nicol, Rusty, Dearka, Athrun, himself… All of them stood, smiling and looking at the camera. A carefree smile was on his face in the picture, yet he was not feeling that way anymore, not after what he had gone through. And not after the others learned where he was from…

-_Flashback-_

_Yzak looked back at the other ZAFT red, who had yet to be assigned to a unit of his own. There was an uncertain look on his face, making the silver-haired pilot smirk._

"_So, where's your unit?" he asked in a snarky tone. The black-haired youth just glared back, a hardened look in his golden eyes. "Hey, just leave him alone, Yzak. He'll get his unit soon enough." Rusty replied._

_Yzak just grunted once. "Yeah…sure he will. I mean, who would accept a Coordinator from Earth? What nation is he even from, one of those who hate us?" he inquired, making the pilot he was speaking about twitch._

"_Not from what I heard. He could be from ORB. At least, that is what I heard anyway." Dearka replied. Yzak just looked at the pilot in question. "Are you? Are you an ORBie pilot?"_

"_No…"_

_Yzak and the other four pilots looked at him in confusion. "Then where are you from?" Nicol asked._

_The pilot addressed looked up, a hardened look in his eyes. "I'm from…the United States."_

_Dearka blanched, awe spreading through him, with the other four staring in shock as Yzak shook his head as if he didn't hear correctly._

"_You're from…_THE_ United States?" he exclaimed. The black-haired boy nodded. "Then, aren't you supposed to be the elite of the elite, the best of the best and all that stuff?" Nicol inquired._

"…_We are not the best of the best, nor are we the elite of the elite. We are just a normal nation, so back off! I am not better than you!" the golden eyed youth replied._

_-Flashback End-_

Even then, the other ZAFT pilots refused to stop calling him the elite of the elite. Aki' closed his eyes as tears came forward, as he was unable to accept the label he had been given. The U.S. was called a paradise for Coordinators, and those that lived there were considered to be better than Naturals and other Coordinators in general, according to the radical faction anyway…

"Why…why must the others in the PLANTs think of the U.S. as superior to other nations?" he murmured. But deep down, he knew that as long as the radicals existed, they would continue to think that.

Akira put his head in his hands, confusion filling his mind. He was unsure of where is loyalties lay, which was the result of what he had heard in Commander Waltfeld's office in Africa.

'_Why would ZAFT want to wipe out all Naturals? What is there to be gained from such a move? And how does Commander Le Creuset figure into all of this? I just want to know!'_ he thought as he put his head down on the desk of his room.

"Maybe…if I remain with ZAFT…I could find the answers…?" he did not receive an answer to his question. Silence filled the room, blanking out any thoughts he had left…

* * *

><p><em>Island…<em>

Down on the island, Athrun was sitting in the cockpit of the Aegis as the rain fell. Launching a radio buoy, he hoped that ZAFT would find him before the EA, ORB, or even NASA found him. Even with the buoy active, he was unable to get any response over the static-filled channel. _'Great, the air-waves are useless.'_ He thought with disdain as he recalled the N-Jammers were still in effect.

Looking out of his machine, he noticed a movement in the small stream next to the stolen G-Weapon. Zooming in, he could see the EA pilot trying to stay alive among the rising waters around her. "Better help her before she drowns…" Athrun murmured as he shook his head in disbelief. With that decided, he moved his machine's shield over her to keep her out of the rain.

Slowly, he got out of the cockpit and walked down to the girl. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying not to drown, for your information!" the girl shot back. "Will you stop standing there and help me up?" Athrun obliged. As he did so, a small crab wandered out of her hair and into his hand. When she was standing, the girl hopped out into the rain.

"What are you doing?" Athrun inquired, now confused.

"I'm trying to get the sand off of me!" she snapped back as Athrun walked up to her and cut her free. Now it was her turn to be confused. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Without your weapons, you're no threat to me." He replied. "And you have a visitor."

The girl looked down, and upon seeing the lump under her shirt, lifted it up, only for a crab to fall out. "I guess your right…" she murmured as the ZAFT pilot blushed.

* * *

><p><em>Grid search area…<em>

"Grid C10 cleared, moving onto C11." Heero murmured as he maneuvered Wing Zero to the next grid square.

* * *

><p><em>Island…<em>

"Well, it looks like we'll be spending the night here. The air-waves are useless due to the N-Jammers being active." Athrun explained as he tossed a piece of wood onto the small fire he had built. Cagalli, the girl who he had shot down, sat in a blanket, as most of her clothes, save for her undergarments, were drying by the fire.

"Well, that's because your people came and attacked the Earth with the N-Jammers, which led to countless deaths for millions of civilians around the world!" Cagalli snapped back.

Athrun just glared at her. "Well, that's because the Earth Alliance attacked Junius Seven for no reason!" he snarled back. "Did you really think we would sit back and do nothing?"

* * *

><p><em>Undisclosed location, unknown nation…<em>

A female form looked out at the stars that twinkled in the sky above the big white mansion she now inhabited. The sky was peaceful, unlike the world below and around her.

She turned away and walked into the depths of the mansion, the lights inside guiding her along the hallways that would otherwise be pitch black. Green eyes reflected a grim determination that now demanded action, the soft face hardened from five years in the armed forces. Brown hair hung over her eyes, and was pulled back in a braid that hung over her back. The young woman was only thirty-seven years old, with no political experience save for what she had learned in the last two years as president. Yet she was already a leader that was not to be taken lightly, and those who had met her knew it.

A man of forty-four years walked up beside her, his black hair slicked down as to look more presentable. Blue eyes reflected nervousness, and the youthful face was laced in worry. "President Hilson, are you still thinking about breaking away from the alliance with ZAFT?" he asked.

United States President Marie Hilson looked at her Vice-President, a hard look in her eyes. "Yes, I am. You need to understand, Vice-President Jason Young, that we are not going to go along with those in ZAFT and the PLANTs who wish to try and wipe out all Naturals. And the way things are going, that radical faction may be in power sooner than we think." She snapped back.

U.S. Vice-President Jason Young realized the grim truth in her words as he looked down, wondering just _how_ they were going to end the fighting. And given their past with the PLANTs and EA, it was not going to be easy, especially considering the debate over New Juneau…

-_Flashback-_

"_You WHAT?"_

_President Hilson cringed slightly at the raised voice of the AEU leader, the British Prime Minister. And it did not help that the two nations had once gotten along so well._

"_We had no choice. They are a U.S. territory, yet if they were attacked, no one would stand aside in respect of it. Everyone would attack it at that point. But, if they are a U.S. State, then they will be safe from an attack. New Juneau is _our_ colony, _not_ the PLANTs' colony. You got that? So if we decide to give them statehood, then it is _our_ decision to make, _not_ yours!" she snapped back._

_The Prime Minister just huffed at the explanation. "While they may be your colony, they are _still_ a PLANT. _That_ makes them a part of the PLANTs, whether you like it or not. Therefore, if you make them a state, then you have given _all_ of the PLANTs protection from us!" he snarled._

_President Hilson felt her anger rise, but she pushed it back under her control. "Look, while New Juneau may be a PLANT, the colony's inhabitants are still American citizens. They deserve to be treated as such, and giving them statehood is the only way we knew how. Even the declaration of the colony being a U.S. Territory was not enough to prevent an attempted attack on it. _THAT_ is why we gave them statehood." She replied smoothly._

_The British leader just growled before he turned and left the room. But the president got the feeling that no one had won the war of words…_

_-Flashback End-_

The issue of New Juneau was just the tip of the iceberg, they both knew. And it would only get worse from there…

* * *

><p><em>Island…<em>

Back in the cave of the island, the argument flared to Heliopolis.

"Please understand; we only wanted the Mobile Suits. We did not want anything to happen to the colony!" Athrun pleaded.

Cagalli just huffed. "But you did. You attacked and destroyed the colony!"

Athrun could not believe this girl. "Well, the Earth Forces went and made it a target by having the machines built there! We are only fighting to protect the PLANTs, our home!" he countered

The blonde-haired girl just glared at him. "I am doing the same thing!"

The fire danced around, giving a soft light to the two of them.

"My…mother was on Junius Seven…" Athrun began slowly. "It was only farms there, and yet the Earth Forces went and killed everyone! Men, women, children, all dead in an instant flash…"

"Oh…"Cagalli looked down, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry…I've lost friends too, but never like that…"

Both then looked up as a familiar sound was heard.

* * *

><p>"Grid E9, heat signatures detected." Heero noted as he flew Wing Zero down towards the island. The system zoomed in on the small cave entrance, which had the Aegis by it. Instantly, he picked up Cagalli and Athrun both.<p>

"Missing personnel member found." He confirmed.

Cagalli came out in a towel, looking up only to see a machine she knew from the _Archangel_. "Wing Zero…"

Athrun looked at her in surprise, but he did not show it to her. Looking at the Aegis, he knew he would not be able to get to it in time.

As the machine came down onto the beach, Cagalli walked up to its landing area. "Heero…" _'Why did he come for me? Didn't the _Archangel_ write me off like most EA people would?'_

Wing Zero's cockpit door opened, only to reveal the man that was the pilot. "Drop the gun; I'm only here for Cagalli." He said as his arm showed a gun aimed at the ZAFT pilot.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"That's my name." Cagalli replied. Athrun handed his gun to Cagalli as Heero lowered himself to the ground. Athrun then raised his hands in surrender.

"I, Athrun Zala, hereby surrender to the Earth Forces." He said. Heero just narrowed his eyes at the statement.

"I am not with the Earth Forces. And from what I have heard, the Earth Forces would no doubt shoot you, even if you surrendered and were unarmed." Heero replied, his voice lacking any emotion.

"What? But you fight with the _Archangel_!" Athrun exclaimed as he lowered his hands.

"That may be true, but it is only because they took me in when I had no place to go." Heero explained.

"Why would you have nowhere to go?" Athrun asked.

Heero just raised his gun at the Coordinator. "It's best if you do not ask that, otherwise I will have to kill you." He growled back.

Cagalli just put a hand on Heero's arm in a reassuring manner. "It's okay Heero. He won't try anything."

Heero just looked at her before he lowered the gun. "He can't know about where I am from…" he snarled before he pointed at his machine. "Get in. I will grab the Skygrasper before we leave."

"We're taking the Aegis too," Cagalli pointed out. Heero just looked at her with an emotionless look.

"No. He still needs that machine. I will not leave someone to die for no reason, and that includes him. I have seen too much death already…" He said as looked down. Cagalli just stared at him before she got into the cockpit of Wing Zero.

As Heero entered the cockpit, Athrun called out to him. "Why are you, a Coordinator, working with the Earth Forces?"

The young man looked down at the ZAFT red. "I am no Coordinator. And I told you, they took me in when I had no place to go. I owe them a debt that can only be repaid by helping them out in return." He replied.

'_He's a _Natural_?'_ Athrun could not believe that the young man before him was unenhanced. "But…how can you beat us Coordinators?" he asked.

"I was…'trained' from birth to be a soldier. And with my machine, I can beat just about anyone who wishes to fight me." Heero replied. _'Especially with the Zero System…'_

Athrun stared as Wing Zero's cockpit closed, the machine grabbing the Skygrasper before taking off in a roar of fire.

"Why would you not let me take the Aegis?" Cagalli asked as Wing Zero headed back towards the _Archangel_.

Heero did not look at her as he spoke. "I do not want to have someone who can be saved die on their own, nor do I want to see him die for no reason, especially on a deserted island." He replied.

Cagalli then looked around, as if feeling like someone was watching her. "Um…do you ever get the feeling like you are being watched?"

"That is Zero, or at least, the system observing you." Heero explained, but to Cagalli's surprise, there was the faintest hint of a smirk on his face, even if it was so small it was barely even registered there.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>…

"Wing Zero is on approach." Sai exclaimed as he picked up Wing Zero's IFF on the radar.

Captain Ramius looked at Sai, shock on her face. "What? Has Heero found her?"

"Archangel_, I have Cagalli onboard with the Skygrasper in possession."_ Heero announced as Ramius and the bridge crew felt relief and jubilation rising in their chests.

"Bring her in," Captain Ramius sighed, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>While Heero was searching for Cagalli, at the same time other things were occurring on the ship as well.<p>

After hours of being on duty with no break, Sai, Tolle, Miri, Flay, and Nisha were finally having their dinner. With the search for Cagalli now hold until morning, the Captain had ended their shifts for the night. While everyone else was devouring their meals, Flay was hardly touching her food. "What's wrong, Flay?" Sai asked.

"Nothing...It's nothing." she replied.

Sai knew something was bothering her, but didn't press it. Ever since they left the desert, she had been distant from just about everyone. Expect for Chris. Sai might have been a bit concerned about what was going on between the two of them, if it hadn't been for Chris's words to him after they first landed on Earth, when he was first concerned about the two of them being alone together.

_"I have no intention of stealing Flay from you, Sai." Chris said. "I'm just trying to help her out with her grief over her father's death. You are arranged to be married. I'm not gonna come between you two. You have my word."_

And he managed to brighten up Flay's mood after her father's death. So he was thankful to Chris for his help. And yeah, maybe a little jealous at the amount of time Flay had lately been spending with Chris.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Flay said, standing up.

"Flay? We're you going?"

"Ah...I just need to do something." she said, heading for the doorway.

"What?"

"...Nothing Sai." Flay said as she left.

Now Sai was growing worried. Why was Flay acting so strange lately? Sai couldn't sit back anymore. He was going to find out what was bothering her. He sat up. "Excuse me. I'm going to see what is bothering her right now." he told the others.

He left the mess hall. He wasn't sure where she went. He figured he'd start at the crew quarters first. A couple minutes later, he rounded a corner and saw...Flay and Chris embracing and kissing.

Sai was shocked. His Flay was kissing one of friends. A friend that swore that he won't try anything like this.

They finally broke free of their kiss, but here still in a loose hug. Flay's back was to him. "Flay...I...I..." Chris mumbled, trying to speak. Then he looked up and saw him. "Sai..." he said in horror and guilt.

Flay broke the hug and turned around. Her expression was the same as his. But Sai was too hurt and betrayed to notice. Sai found himself at a loss for words. "Flay...Chris...Why...WHY?" he shouted. "Were you lying to me this whole time, Chris? How long have you been doing this behind my back?"

Chris knew he should have let Flay kiss him. He should have pushed her away. But he hadn't. Instead, he kissed her back, as much as he wanted to deny it. To ignore it. To reject it. He had fallen for her. He didn't know how or why he had fallen in love with her, but he realized he didn't care how or why.

God...It was like some bad soap opera.

"Sai...I'm sorry." Chris said, trying to reason with him. "I never wanted to come between you two...But...I...I...I never meant to fall in love with her...It just happened-"

"SHUT UP!" Sai screamed, tackling Chris.

The two fell to the ground, Sai landing on top of him. Chris raised his head, only for Sai's fist to hit him. More punches hit his face. Sai knew nothing about fighting. In fact, he was pretty much your average nerd. Smart, not all that physically strong. But he was furious, fueling his strength. After receiving a few more blows to the head, Chris grabbed one of Sai's incoming fists and punched Sai in face, knocking Sai off of him. Chris stood up, wiping the blood from his nose. "Listen to me, Sai. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted to come between the two of you. It just happen-GAH!"

Sai's leg shot up, hitting him in the place that hurts regardless of whether one was Coordinator or a Natural. Now he was beginning to get mad. Sai just wasn't listening to anything he said. Sai got up and punched him again. Chris grabbed his fist and punched Sai in the stomach. Sai stumbled back and Chris followed up with more punches. One last blow to Sai's face and he fell to the ground. "I think you've had enough." Chris said, leaning up against a wall, breathing heavily.

Sai was lying on the ground, breathing just as heavily. Flay just stood there with an expression of horror and guilt on her face. "Well...Are you two done slapping each around? Or are you going to go at it a bit more?" John said, standing some feet behind him.

"I'm done." Chris said.

Sai didn't say anything.

"You teens and your hormones." John said, moving towards the two. "You're almost as bad as Cagalli. Almost."

He helped Sai up to his feet. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Girl...Flay, right?"

"Ah...Yeah..."

"Why don't you take Chris and help get him cleaned up."

A few minutes later, they were in the men's washroom. He was leaning over a sink while Flay was wiping the blood from his face with a damp cloth. His lip and nose were bleeding. There were a few bruises forming on his face as well.

Chris sighed. "We shouldn't have done that. You're arranged to marry Sai. And I'm his friend. I swore this won't happen." he said. "Yet it did. I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want to admit it when it did happen. But the truth is, I began to feel something for you."

"I've realized, for a while now, that my feelings for Sai were never truly love. I thought those feelings were love, but when I started to spend more and more time with you, I found myself feeling true feelings of love and it wasn't for Sai. It was for you." Flay said. "But I didn't want to hurt Sai like that. I wanted to break it up with gently."

"Looks like it's a little too late for that." Chris said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

The _Archangel_ shuddered as another shot from the Buster impacted the hull. The Strike and Farsight, on top of the _Archangel_, fired at the speeding machine, making smoke pour out of its engines. The crimson GINN fired at the ship, making more shots impact along the hull. The Raven, in its Mobile Armor mode, sped after the Guul-mounted GINN as a pair of Skygraspers chased the Buster.

The Z.A.M. Gundam, on the open catapult, fired at the Wing, which was in its fighter form as it raced around the airspace of the _Archangel_.

Wing Zero, on the other hand, was in the water, raging battle with the other four machines of the 7th Fleet. Heero grunted as his machine dodged the Diver's swipes from its battle staff, only to be impacted by the knives of Heidi's machine. Moving back, Heero pulled out Wing Zero's beam sabers to engage the enemy. Slashing at Heidi's GINN, he removed the left arm, making her lose one of her weapons. Not wanting to lose further weapons, Heidi pulled back, only for Tao to dart in. Firing the Danketsu Gatling guns, she managed to make Heero move back.

"Saul, Nicol, take out the engines as you flank the ship!" Athrun ordered. If the ship was crippled, then they would be dead in the water and would have no choice _but_ to surrender.

"_Target the Guuls, those flight platforms!"_ John ordered, firing his rifle. _"They can't fight us if they aren't in the air!"_

The Blitz and Surge raced around the sides of the _Archangel_, either dodging the missiles or shooting them down. Nicol fired off the lancer darts his machine had, striking one of the ship's Valiants. The gun exploded, damaging the ship even more. Before the machines could fire on the engines, a pair of beam shots made them move back. Looking down, Saul was shocked to see the machine, Omega One, partially out of the water, beam rifle aimed. He tried to fire on the machine, only for the enemy to dive back under the water.

"Damn it…how can that thing function underwater?"

Suddenly, the Raven appeared above them. "You're not taking out this ship!" Chris shouted as he turned the Raven into its mobile suit mode.

It fell like a rock on the Blitz. The black machine was knocked off the Guul as the Raven landed on it. Nicol screamed as the Blitz fell into the ocean. "NICOL!" Saul shouted as the Raven turned its attention on him.

The machine ducked and fired as Saul fired his beam rifle. The beams shot over the crouching machine as a pair of rail-gun rounds tore through the Guul. The Surge joined the Blitz in the water. Destroying its own Guul, the Raven turned back into its mobile armor mode.

Meanwhile, the Duel swooped down on the _Archangel_ as it fired on the Strike. "I'm gonna get you, Strike!" Yzak yelled.

The Strike fired, hitting the Duel's Guul. The Guul exploded, but Yzak continued to let the Duel fall towards the _Archangel_.

"That's one stubborn pilot…" John murmured as he had his machine leap into the air.

Yzak dropped his beam rifle and reached for a beam saber, but he was not fast enough to avoid the next move.

"But too much stubbornness can be a weakness too!" John cried as he kicked the Duel away from the ship.

"GAH! Damn it!" Yzak snarled as he fell into the water as well.

The Farsight then fell towards the water, but the Raven swooped in and grabbed it before depositing the machine on the _Archangel_. "Thanks," John said. "Keep firing on the Guuls. We can win this."

While this was happening, a large ORB naval fleet approached the battle. The _Archangel_ and the mobile suits were nearing ORB territorial waters. The ORB flagship hailed all of the combatants.

"_This is a warning to the Earth Forces warship, its mobile suits and all ZAFT mobile suits. You are currently approaching ORB Union territory. Alter your course immediately. In defense of our neutrality, we strictly prohibit all armed ship, aircraft and mobile suits from entering our territory. Turn your forces around at once." _the ORB Commander said.

Zane smirked. It was over. The legged ship was doomed. Either they would sink the ship or ORB would do it for them.

_'Damn. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place. We stay on our path and ORB blows us out of the water. But even if we turned away, with the damage we've received, we won't be able to survive the next attack.'_ John thought.

_"I repeat. Alter your course immediately. This is your last warning. If you do not, we will exercise our right to defend our nation."_

Cagalli, who had entered the bridge with Kisaka, said, "Don't listen to him. Keep on heading towards ORB."

She grabbed Sai's headset. "Who the hell do you think you are, saying that crap after seeing the mess we're in? The _Archangel_ is going to enter ORB territorial waters, do not attack us!"

Athrun immediately recognized the voice on radio as the same as the girl he spent that night on the island with.

"Ah...Hell..." Chris said. "She's gonna piss off the ORB military and then we're really gonna be screwed."

_"Who is this?"_ the Commander asked, his face appearing on the screen.

"Who the hell are you?" Cagalli shouted back. "If you can't figure out who I am, then contact your superior! Contact my father! Contact Uzumi Nara Athha!"

This announcement stunned everyone. The crew of the _Archangel_, the ORB fleet, the ZAFT forces, everyone.

"I am Cagalli Yula Athha!"

"What? She's the daughter of the Lion of ORB?" Chris said.

"Apparently, our Overemotional Goddess, is in reality an Overemotional Princess." John said. "I didn't see that one coming. Of course, she could just be trying to confuse them to the point that they'll let us enter their territory just to straighten things out."

_"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but there's no way the daughter of the Lord Athha would be on that warship._" the Commander said, closing the line.

"Like we're gonna let you enter their territory in the first place!" Dearka said, firing on the _Archangel'_s engines.

"Damn pest!" Mu said, firing at the mobile suit.

Dearka fired at the Sky Grasper as it flew past him. Dearka took aim at the fighter. "I got you now!"

But before he could squeezed the trigger, the second Sky Grasper, armed with the Sword Striker, came up on him from behind. The large blade extended, ready to slice the Buster in half. "Shit!" Dearka cursed as he tried to maneuver out of its path.

Dearka managed to pull the Buster out of its path. But the anti-ship sword sliced off his Guul's right wing, causing it and the Buster to fall to the ocean.

"Yeah! I got him!" Liz cheered.

Nisha fired on the Wing, making Aki' cry out as a missile hit the left stabilizer. The wing released smoke as he flew off, making Nisha look down in guilt. Below the water, the other four machines of the 7th Fleet had retreated due to power drainage, prompting Wing Zero to emerge and land on the _Archangel_.

But the damage was done. The _Archangel_ could no longer maintain its altitude with the damage it sustained, forcing it to land on the ocean. Specifically, in ORB territorial waters. The ORB fleet immediately started to take up positions alongside the damaged vessel, preparing to fire on it.

"It seems we have no other choice." Kisaka said to Murrue "Don't worry. The gunners of ORB's Second Defense Fleet aren't known for their accuracy."

_"Since you have disregarded our warnings, we have no choice but to open fire."_

The ORB fleet fired on the _Archangel_. The Raven landed on the _Archangel_'s hull, alongside the Strike and the Farsight, the Z.A.M. Gundam and Wing Zero on either side of them.. "This can't be good." Chris said as rounds struck the waters, dangerously close to the _Archangel_.

_"Actually, they're not trying to hit us. It looks like things may just be turning in our favor."_ John said as the bombardment rained around them.

Both Athrun and Zane weren't stupid enough to try something now. Their only choice was to fall back with the others.

Once the ZAFT forces were long gone from the area and they had gotten a bit deeper into ORB waters, the ORB warships stopped firing at them and instead, escorted the _Archangel_ into a hidden dock on Onogoro.

"This dock is owned by ORB and Morgenroete." Kisaka explained. "Not even satellites will be able to locate the _Archangel_ once it enters the dock."

"First off, I want some explanations." Murrue said. "Just who exactly are you?"

"Ledonir Kisaka." Kisaka said, snapping to attention. "Captain in the 21st Airborne Division of the ORB Military. I am Lady Cagalli's bodyguard."

"Then you really are Chief Representative Athha's daughter."

"Yes." Cagalli said.

Murrue sighed. "What's going to happen now?"

"I believe it would be better to ask the person who'll be coming here shortly. ORB's leader, Uzumai Nara Athha." Kisaka said.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Cousteau

_An Hour Later_

"This announcement is nothing but a pile of crap!" Yzak shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"I can't believe they expect us to believe that the legged ship has left their territory." Dearka said. "They're treating us like fools. Maybe it's because we have a raw commander."

"Dearka. Don't blame Athrun for this." Nicol said.

"Yeah Dearka." Saul said. "If we had stayed, they would have blown us up as well."

"But at the same time, we cannot allow the legged ship to escape yet again." Zane said. "We should have finished them off when we had the chance."

"That's all irrelevant." Athrun said. "You can't deny that ORB has given us their official response. Complain and call them lairs all you want, it won't change the situation."

"What?" Yzak shouted.

"This isn't like Heliopolis. ORB's military might and advanced technology is great for us to simply force our way in." Athrun said. "If we forced our way in, it would only be a diplomatic nightmare for ZAFT and we'd be lucky to escape from there."

"Your analysis is impressively rational, Athrun...Oops...Commander Zala." Yzak sarcastically said.

"Hold on. Are you saying we should just accept their word and leave?"

"We'll ask Carpentaria to apply some official pressure. If that does not resolve the situation quickly enough, we'll sneak in." Athrun said. "Does that meet with your approval?"

"Ah...So we can pinpoint the ship's location." Nicol said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. So long as this doesn't turn out like Heliopolis." Saul said.

"I agree." Zane said. "If we find proof that they're hiding the legged ship than that changes everything."

"Very well. I'll go along with this. For now. But if it were up to me, we'd be forcing our way in. I can't disagree with the son of Committee Chairman Zala, now can I?" Yzak said, leaving the room with Dearka. "Who knows, maybe I'll get a chance to see the face of the Strike's pilot."

Athrun's expression immediately sadden. He knew Kira was piloting the Strike. And once again he felt himself torn between his duty to ZAFT and his friendship to Kira.

* * *

><p><em>Orb Parliament Building<em>

_Onogoro Island_

Murrue, Natarle, Mu and John had been led to an empty conference room, where they waited. The door opened. Uzumi Nara Athha and two older men entered the room. The first older man was wearing an ORB Military uniform, a General based on the markings and appeared to in his sixties but was in excellent shape. He was taller than Athha and quite muscular. His body was that of a lifelong soldier's. He had short, gray hair and matching thick, bushy mustache. His eyes were a familiar grayish-green. The second man wore a butler's outfit, with grey hair and blue eyes. He was seventy-seven years old, even older than the second man.

"Hello. I am Uzumi Nara Athha. And this is my close friend and advisor..."

"General Samuel Dante. Currently serving as the liaison between Morgenroete and the Orb military." the man said.

"Dante?" Mu said. "As in-"

"Yes. I am the grandfather of Christopher and Elizabeth Dante." Samuel said. "You have my thanks for watching over them. As well as my daughter-in-law. With the death of my youngest son, they're the only family I have left."

"You're welcome." Murrue said.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, it's time to deal with the matters at hand." Uzumi said. "Our official statement is that our naval forces fired upon the _Archangel_, driving it from our waters."

"Do you really expect ZAFT or those pilots perusing us to believe that?" John asked.

"No. But they cannot disprove what we have said. And it is unlikely that they'll try any military action without concrete proof that we are lying to them." Athha said.

John nodded. "Because if they didn't, they'd be invading ORB without a legitimate reason. Something ZAFT can't afford to do with their manpower."

"Exactly." Samuel said. "If they attack us, they'll have to draw vital forces from other theaters of war. Which is something ZAFT can't afford to do here on Earth. For all their superior mobile suits and technology, they still lack the numbers necessary to truly defeat the Earth Alliance. And then there is NASA to deal with. If ZAFT tried to attack us, then they would have to deal with a nation that many have only feared and respected for years in the past and today."

"You didn't save us just because we had your daughter on board, or his grandchildren for that matter, did you?" Mu asked.

"Do you honestly believe that either of us would risk that fate of a nation and its people for the sake of three children?" Uzumi said.

"Excuse me, if I implied that sir."

"Things would be so much easier if it were only that simple." Attha said. "Heliopolis. The children of this nation that volunteered and ended up joining the Earth Forces. The success of G-Units in battle after battle. I've thought over this again and again. Would it have been wiser to just let that ship and its mobile suits sink? And even at this very moment, I'm still wondering if I've made the right choice."

"Lord Uzumi, I'm terribly sorry. About Heliopolis and the children. I know my words on this matter aren't an official apology, but from a personal stand point, I am deep sorry for what happened." Murrue said.

"No. Forget it. There's plenty of blame for us to share. Since this is also an inherent problem of our nation. The reason we maintain our stance as a neutral nation is that we don't want to face Naturals or Coordinators as enemies. We cannot carry out these intentions without power. And yet with power, we become a target. I'm sure, as soldiers, you don't want to have this type of discussion."

"In any case, we should explain to you why we didn't let your ship be destroyed." Samuel said. "We would like all of the Strike's, the Z.A.M. Gundam's and the Raven's combat data as well as the loan of their pilots, Nisha Itsuno, my grandson and the Coordinator, Kira Yamato, for technical cooperation with Morgenroete. We're willing to provide you with extensive assistance with your repairs if you agree. Of course, we would also like the loan of Heero Yuy and his machine's combat data as well."

"For once, I have to disagree. Heero will never give up his machine's combat data, but I'm sure he would be willing to help out with the other machines." Mu replied, making everyone look at him. "His machine will self-destruct if it is tampered with."

Murrue hesitated. "Lord Uzumi, we'd like some time to discuss the matter."

"Very well then. We both have some matters to attend to." Attha said. "You'll be escorted back to your ship for now. We'll come by tonight for your answer."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

A number of people were gathered in crew quarters of the Archangel, watching Cagalli, now clad in a dress, fighting with a servant as they started to leave the ship. Chris and Flay were at the back of the group, avoiding Sai as much as they could. Neither of them had spoken with Sai since that night and had pretty much avoided him.

"Holy crap!" Chris said. "She's a girl!"

Most of the crew started laughing or chuckling at his comment. Cagalli growled. "Why the hell do you people keep on saying that?"

"Because it's amusing." Chris said with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Captain's Quarters<em>

_The Archangel_

_A Short While Later_

"I'm against this." Natarle said. "This nation is dangerous."

"Here we go again." John said under his breath.

"And what do you propose?" Mu asked. "Getting off here and swimming to Alaska? Or have you forgotten that NASA is even more dangerous than ORB?"

"No, of course not. That's not what I'm suggesting." Natarle said. "I think that we should pay for the repairs."

"I understand what you're getting at. But..."

"But that won't be the end of it. They never mentioned it to us, but I'm sure they're under tremendous pressure from ZAFT. Yet they still made the decision to help us. You realize why that is, don't you?" Murrue said.

"Indeed." John said, sipping his coffee. "They must be having some kind of problem with their own mobile suits. Something that those kids apparently fixed. Don't worry, I'll go with them and keep an eye on them. If you agree, of course."

"We have little choice but to accept their offer."

"Whatever you say Captain, seeing as I don't have any authority to do anything about it. But this matter will be going in my report." Natarle said before leaving the room.

"Man. And I thought Diana was a cold woman." John said, downing the last of his coffee. "But that woman is like a glacier."

* * *

><p><em>Early the Next Morning<em>

Unbeknownst to the majority of Orb's citizens, a trio of mobile suits was walking towards the Morgenroete Headquarters in dawn hours. Chris yawned. _"Man. Could it have been that hard for them to get a couple of transport trucks for us? We could have easily gone through the front door rather than this twisting side route at five in morning."_

John, who was riding in the car leading them to the facility, laughed. "I suppose Lord Uzumi wishes to keep this as low key as possible."

Heero, who was riding in the back seat, just grunted once. "Hn." He had his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

_"Why does it matter?"_ Chris asked. "_By the end of the day, everyone at Morgenroete will know we're here."_

"_Yeah. Our low-key cover will be blown."_ Nisha remarked.

"True. But it's better to be safe than sorry." John said. "We don't know if the Le Creuset Team bought ORB's story or if they're out there, waiting for us. Personally, I doubt they bought it. They're waiting for us to leave ORB. Those guys aren't the kind to just give up. Especially if that masked creep, Le Creuset is with them."

_"So they'll be waiting for us when we leave ORB, then?"_ Chris asked.

"Likely." John said. "When we're done here, get yourselves some R and R. Cause it's unlikely that we'll get a break until we reach JOSH-A. Those guys will likely be hounding us all the way to JOSH-A."

"_Great…"_ Nisha moaned.

Chris yawned again. _"Meh. Whatever. Let's get this whole thing over with."_

A short while later, the Strike, Z.A.M. Gundam and Raven were secured in a Morgenroete hanger, deep underground. Johanna Dante and another woman, clad in a Morgenroete crew chief uniform approached the trio. "Hello. I'm Erica Simmons. Welcome to Morgenroete." the woman greeted.

"So this is the heart of Morgenroete." John said. "Where the Gundams were first conceived."

"Yes." Erica said, leading them into another hanger. "Though they were built in Heliopolis, this where it all began."

"Oh that reminds me. I have something for you." John said, searching through a pocket of his coat.

He pulled out a disc and handed it to Erica. "What is this?" she asked.

"When we were in the desert, I studied the schematics of the Strike, Z.A.M. Gundam and the Raven, and came up with some...interesting things. However, I can't do anything with what I've come up with, so I'm handing it over to those that can use it."

"You're an ex-ZAFT commander, right?" she asked, inspecting the disc.

"Yes. Don't worry; I have no intention in rating out ORB to ZAFT or anyone else. Or handing over ORB technology to the PLANTs." John said. "You hold in your hands the only copy of what I've made."

Erica handed the disc to Johanna. "See what's on the disc for me." she said.

Johanna nodded. "Right."

Johanna left as they entered the hanger. Inside the hanger were mobile suits. Ones they had never seen before. They were similar to Strike in appearance. But were clearly a new model. Kira, Nisha, Chris and John all stared at the machines in amazement. Heero was emotionless as ever, but there was bit of amazement in his eyes. "Admiring the Astrays? They're impressive, but nowhere near as impressive as your machines." a man voice called out. "It's been awhile Chris."

Chris's eyes immediately widened. He turned to the large man in an ORB uniform approaching them. "Grandpa?"

Samuel smiled and hugged his grandson. "It's good to see you alive and well. When I heard what happened at Heliopolis, I feared the worst." he said.

Samuel turned to Kira. "And you must be Kira Yamato. I am General Samuel Dante. Chris's grandfather." he said, shaking Kira's hand.

Kira noticed something odd about his gaze. But he couldn't place it. "Ah, hi."

General Dante then turned to Nisha. "And you must be Nisha Itsuno." He remarked as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Nisha said as he took the older man's hand and shook it.

"Ah…you must be Heero Yuy…Nice to meet you."

Heero just shook the man's hand once before he looked away.

Samuel turned to John. "I don't know you."

"Officially, I'm Victor Cain. Unofficially, I'm John Alaric."

"ZAFT's Black Hawk? They say that you and Tiger are dead." Samuel said.

John sighed. "I'm alive. But Andy's dead."

"Ah. General Dante, I wasn't sure if you were going to join us this morning." Erica said.

Samuel grunted. "You know how politicians and bureaucrats are. Constantly arguing and passing blame on everyone else. There are those that still want us kick the _Archangel_ out as means to avoid a war with ZAFT. Damn, cowardly Seirans. Say what you want about the Sahaku, at least they have some backbone in them." he said. "If war comes to ORB, it will come and there'll be nothing we can do to prevent it."

"Have you explained the Astrays yet?" Samuel asked.

"No. I was about to."

"I'll do it." Samuel cleared his throat. "These are the M1 Astrays. A mass produced mobile suit from Morgenroete that will serve as ORB's primary frontline mobile suit. As you can see, it shares many characteristics with the Strike. And Morgenroete is currently in the design phase of another machine that will share characteristics with the Raven."

"Now you see the true face of ORB. The so called neutral nation." Cagalli said, approaching the group.

Kira, Chris and John all noticed the red mark on her right cheek. Samuel chuckled. "I see the stubborn little Lion Cub of ORB had a fight with the Lion of ORB again."

Cagalli scowled at him. "These machines are to be ORB's protectors." Samuel said. "As you know, ORB will not attack another nation. Or allow another nation to attack it. Nor will it become involved in the conflicts of other nations. With these machines, we have the power to ensure that just belief."

"That's the kind of nation ORB is. Or at least, that's what it was supposed to be until my father betrayed it." Cagalli said.

Samuel sighed. "Again with this. You're as stubborn as your father. Not even he can knock some sense into you." he said "You know that isn't true. He never knew about the mobile suits being built at Heliopolis-"

"Shut up! That is not an acceptable excuse! He was the Chief Representative!" Cagalli shouted. "Not knowing about the matter is a crime as well."

"Which why he stepped down as Chief Representative, handing it over to your uncle." Samuel said.

"Like that changed anything."

"You just don't get, do you? ORB needs Lord Uzumi right now." Samuel said. "Ever since this war started, ORB has been in a difficult position. With our Mass Driver and advanced technology, both ZAFT and the Earth Forces have pressured us to choose a side in this war. A weaker leader have buckled under the pressure and submitted to one of the sides, pulling ORB into this war. Lord Uzumi has chosen the only path that stays true to ORB's principles."

Samuel turned and started walking away. "Come. Let us get to work and leave this stubborn, foolish, little girl."

Cagalli let out a growl but ultimately, followed him and the others out of the hanger. A short while later, they entered the control room of the Mobile Suit Testing Chamber. A trio of Astrays were standing in the Testing Chamber. Erica put on a headset. "Asagi, Juri, Mayura, begin your drills."

The mobile suits activated and proceed to move through their exercises. Movements were slow and pathetic. It was like they were moving underwater. Cagalli sighed. "Those three haven't changed at all. They're still just as slow."

"Actually, they're twice as fast now." Erica said. "Though you do bring up our problem. Though we have the mobile suits, we're still struggling to come up with an OS that allows a Natural pilot it on a similar level as Coordinators."

"And you need our help because we both rewrote the Operating Systems of our machines." Chris said

"Exactly. We need your assistance in this matter." Erica said. "Mainly Heero's help though, as he is a Natural as well. If you all can help though, then that would be greatly appreciated."

"Okay. Let's get to work then."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a pair of fishermen waited on some rocks on the shore. A group of scuba divers emerged from the waters and approached them. The lead diver pulled off his mask. "Athrun Zala, of the Le Creuset Team."<p>

One of the fishermen smiled. "Welcome to the Land of Peace." the ZAFT spy said.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. I want to encourage people to leave reviews so that I can reach at least 50 of them. I also want readers to vote on the poll going up tonight and leave a review afterwards. Also, twists and turns become more common from here on out. So keep reading peoples, and don't forget to leave reviews as well! Anonymous reviews <em>are<em> enabled, so please review as soon as possible! R&R! ^^


	16. Phase Fifteen: Fires of Betrayal

**Chapter 15 is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own Akira Nishikama, Tao White, Nisha Itsuno and Taikyu Itsuno, the 7th Fleet, and the Wing, Diver, and Z.A.M. Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**********Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**********

** .51: It is not easy to keep Heero in character and have Wing Zero only be on the sidelines in fighting, but I come up with ways. ^^ As for Heero and Kira being rivals, I agree with that sentiment, but I do not plan to have the two fight each other unless it is a training scenario or something of that nature. The two are allies for the moment, and I do not plan to change that any time soon. But other than that, I'm glad you like it!**

**Meteorthunder3: The Astrays will have something different about them, and it will not be structural. Rather, it will be system-wise, and this chapter reveals it. So read on!**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Fifteen: Fires of Betrayal<p>

_U.S. West Coast…_

Sparks flew from a welder as people worked on repairing the side of a ship that had been struck by an Earth Alliance warship. Away from the bustle of the repairs, civilians went about their normal lives, seemingly unaffected by the war. They went to work, the store, school, etc. as the sun shone overhead. The sunlight reflected on the flag flapping in the breeze, the red, white, and blue standing out strongly. The red and white striped flag, with the white stars on the blue field, was their pride, and their symbol. It was respected, as well as feared, and it was their strength of power...and it was a symbol that even the feared Earth Alliance leadership trembled in fright at…

* * *

><p><em>ORB, Morgenroete…<em>

Heero stood near a computer console as Erica Simmons looked over the data that was on the screen. "I just don't know how we are going to get this OS to work the way we want it too." She groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"…" Heero was silent, his eyes on the console screen. He could see several big flaws, even for him. "Your operating system is flawed."

"I know that!" Erica snapped back. "Why do you think we are trying to get this to work?"

Heero did not say anything as he looked at her. "…"

Erica sighed as she turned away from him. "We're just under a lot of pressure right now."

"The system does not work."

The woman looked at Heero. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"I did, but it does not work. Your programming is all wrong. The movement timers are off, the sensitivity to the controls is not at sufficiently higher levels, the strength requirements are too high for a normal human, and the complexity is way higher than it should be." Heero explained.

Erica looked at the parameters on the screen, wondering if he was right. "It is possible, but the OS _was_ originally incomplete…" she mused. "If only we had some of the OS's used by NASA, then we could do a comparison and find out if it is true or not."

Heero looked back at where the _Archangel_ was. _'If they can't develop an OS for the Naturals here, I may be forced to give them the OS for Wing Zero. And that I wish to avoid…'_

* * *

><p>Nisha looked over the pictures of him and his mother he had out, wondering why she had to die like that. "Why mom…why did you have to die that day…" Tears fell on the photo, which was smiling back at him eternally.<p>

Deep down, he wondered why he had not joined ZAFT in the aftermath of the Bloody Valentine. At least then he would be with Aki' again…

The thought of his cousin sparked rage, but to his surprise, he was not as mad as he thought he would be. Nisha knew why his cousin joined ZAFT and why he betrayed them at Artemis, but that still did not make him feel any better.

Fists clenched as he felt tears run down his cheeks. Nisha was not the type to act on anger or emotion. He acted on logic and facts, which was how he was able to hold his own against his cousin. But still, he had acted, trying to get Akira to see that what he was doing was wrong. But the other Coordinator was too stubborn to listen to reason, hence why Nisha was fighting him at the moment.

'_Families torn apart, friends fighting one another…how much more twisted can this whole war get?'_ There was no answer.

* * *

><p><em>7<em>_th__ Fleet ship _Constitution_…_

Akira looked at the image of his sister that sat on his computer desk, a distant look present in his eyes. He unconsciously touched the necklace she had given him, unaware of the motions as he did so. How he missed her so…

The Coordinator often wondered why Nisha had not joined ZAFT in the aftermath of the Bloody Valentine, but every time he thought about it, he came to the same conclusion: Nisha would never want to fight out of revenge on those who were never involved.

He clenched the necklace, his hand closing around it tightly. Those Blue Cosmos bastards would pay for what they did that day, as well as for what they did in the Bloody Valentine. He would make sure of that, permanently…

* * *

><p><em>NASA PLANT, New Juneau…<em>

Men and women moved around the interior of the colony, getting work done or just talking with co-workers who were visiting from Earth. No one could see the inside of the PLANT though, as it was blacked out to the outside world. Not even the PLANTs that they were among could see inside, and for very good reason: New Juneau was not an ordinary PLANT.

It did not have just the interior of a normal PLANT colony. No, the inside was much more complex and much more elaborate than a normal PLANT. There were no small cities or tiny villages. Instead, there were sprawling suburbs surrounding large office buildings and hotels. Schools were inside the suburbs, as were stores and places to eat. But that was just one side of the PLANT. On the other, there were farms for the colony's people to grow their own food. And because it was grown inside the colony, the people living there could get food that was even fresher than that brought in from Junius City.

Roads connected the houses and buildings like in any other PLANT, but that was the only similarity. Everything else about New Juneau was far different than any other PLANT by far, as was the size, being three times larger than any other PLANT to date.

NASA's only PLANT was also home to a part of the armed forces, so it was also an armed forces base. The commander of said armed forces base looked out at the PLANTs not too far off. While they could not see in, the NASA PLANT citizens could see out. She smirked to herself, wondering what the ZAFT leaders would say about their…_situation_…to the populace of the other PLANTs if they wanted to paint them as an enemy. As if they could actually do that, considering the precarious…'circumstances' they were in.

Still, it was an uneasy situation at best. If ZAFT tried to attack them, then they would be facing the wrath of only one nation on the planet below…their home…

That was what she wanted to avoid. But given Wu's tendencies…they may not have that much time in safety left…and that was what bothered her the most…

Wu…that man bothered the commander more than anything, given his Coordinator Supremacy ideas. She shivered at the thought of his treatment of the Coordinators in New Juneau. He treated them like they were the greatest things in the universe, when they were just like any other Coordinators for that matter. Why did it matter that they came from…their home? They were not superior to other Coordinators, and yet Wu believed that they were. "Damn his ideology…" she cursed. It irked her to no end, and that was why she wanted to take the man down, yet she could not. No, not yet…

* * *

><p><em>Morgenroete, ORB<em>

Heero looked over the OS as Erica sat at the computer desk. "So…can you figure out a way to make a better OS?" she asked.

"…" Heero was silent as his blue eyes flew over the specs that were currently up. "It will not be easy, considering we don't have an OS from NASA to compare this to."

Erica put her head in her right hand. "What about your machine's OS?" she asked as she sat upright. Her companion whirled around, his eyes wide a bit before they became hard. "My machine's OS is _not_ being released to be used!" he snarled. "Besides, your pilots would not be able to handle it, as it is only made to match my abilities."

The older woman looked down, not sure of what to say. "I…didn't know…" she began. Heero sighed and placed a hand on the arm of her chair. "Look, I just want you to know that Wing Zero is much too advanced for you to understand. That goes for the OS too." He explained.

Erica glanced back at him, and then looked at the OS before her. "So…what do you think should be done?"

"I believe that if we can get an OS sample from NASA, then we can develop a proper OS for you to use. And I know where to go to get it."

"Where?"

"NASA."

Erica stared in shock before she stood up. "Absolutely not! Imagine how they would react if they found out it was ORB who was after the OS! They would be absolutely furious with us, not to mention they would attack us just to get it back!"

Heero just stood up and proceeded to leave. "I will get that OS, whether they want me to or not, and whether you want me to or not."

With that, he left.

* * *

><p><em>NASA, West Coast…<em>

_Three hours later…_

Heero flew low to the water as Wing Zero sped towards the west coast of NASA. "Target base in range…twenty miles and closing…"

Wing Zero's eyes flashed, Heero slowing down. "I know, Zero. But it is a risk we have to take, considering the situation we are now in. Plus…we need to repay the _Archangel_ somehow, and this is the best way we can so far."

"Ten miles and closing…"

On shore, people were running to their machines, boarding them and powering up the systems as the unknown machine reached their shores. Heero flew overhead, turning Wing Zero to its main form from jet form as he came in to land. Scanning the ground below and around him, Heero was surprised to find tanks instead of mobile suits.

"Odd…I was told that NASA had mobile suits, not tanks…" He murmured before a voice he knew all too well came into his head. _Enemy behind._

Whirling, Heero pulled out his beam saber and brought it down, just in time to block a pink beam saber held by a…tank-like…mobile…suit…! Jumping upwards, Heero avoided having Wing Zero's legs sliced off. "Now I see…their tanks _are_ their mobile suits…" he mused as his eyes narrowed.

"_Attention unknown mobile suit! Surrender at once, or we will be forced to open fire. Repeat, surrender at once, or prepare to be fired upon!"_ a man's voice barked over his com-line. Cutting off the com-system, Heero just pulled out the Buster Rifle and fired a low-powered shot. The blast missed three tank-mechs, but it made them move back in wariness.

Heero landed Wing Zero, only to get into a defensive stance. The trio of tank-mechs ran at him, but Heero opened fire with the shoulder-mounted Gatling guns. Bullets struck the machines, but did little damage. One however, lost an arm to the barrage as the bullets hit the joint section.

"So…the joints are vulnerable…" Heero noted before he ducked behind Wing Zero's shield. A powerful cannon blast hit the defensive piece of equipment, the force trying to push Wing Zero back into a wall. The blast subsided, revealing a still intact shield, which moved to reveal the Gundam unharmed.

"Damn him…" a pilot snarled as he got ready to do a charge into the unknown assailant. "He's going down!"

In a single move, the tank-mech pulled out its beam saber, ignited the blade and thrust the sword towards the enemy. Heero pulled Wing Zero's own beam saber and ignited the green blade before bringing the blade up to counter the thrust. Pink met green as the two clashed, throwing heat into the air between the two machines.

With a grunt, Heero pulled out the other beam saber and ignited it before bringing it down on the other machine's pink one. Using the dual blades, Wing Zero forced the tank-mech to move back before breaking the sword fight off. The tank-like machine landed not too far from the Gundam, eyeing it warily. Heero pulled out the Twin Buster Rifle before firing at the machine's legs. Jumping back, the enemy machine avoided the beam, only to meet the beam saber of Wing Zero in mid-air. Slashing quickly, Heero sliced off the arms and right leg, forcing the machine to land on its back with a _THUD_.

Moving back from the damaged machine, Heero was quick to note the other machines coming at him from two sides. Storing the Buster Rifle, he pulled out the other beam saber and brought up both green blades to counter the dual beam sabers that came at him. Both sabers sparked as the two machines tried to get at him. Heero ignited Wing Zero's engines, their protective coverings opening up just as a small dust storm was kicked up. Using that to his advantage, Heero took out the arms of one machine while the other lost its legs. Both machines either moved back or pulled itself away from him as others began to come out of hiding.

As the tank-machines came out of the buildings around him, Heero backed away into a secluded area. Kneeling Wing Zero, he proceeded to use the Zero System to hack into their computer systems. It took only a matter of minutes, but soon he had the OS that NASA used for their machines.

"Time to leave, Zero…" he murmured as he pulled back from the base. Transforming Wing Zero into its jet form, Heero sped away, mission accomplished. The repercussions stemming from the little…'incursion'…ORB would have to deal with to the best of their ability.

* * *

><p><em>ORB, Morgenroete<em>

_Three hours later_

Erica could not believe that she was staring at a NASA-developed OS, let alone one that was used by Naturals no less. Her eyes flicked over the OS that the Earth Forces had developed, then back to the NASA-developed OS. There were some big differences, one of which was that the NASA OS actually _worked_. "I can't believe this…I just can't…" she murmured.

Heero stood beside her, his machine in the research area as well. Of course it was off-limits, but that was of little importance. What really mattered was that they now had a _NASA-developed OS_! The young Natural looked at the screen, his eyes taking in the huge differences between the two.

"The Earth Forces-developed OS and this one have some disturbing differences." Heero noted.

The woman beside him nodded in agreement. "Looking at this one from NASA, it seems that the Earth Forces almost…_wanted_ to have their pilots lose…" she agreed.

Heero narrowed his eyes at this. "A Natural-based OS is supposed to be difficult to develop? Hardly…If NASA can do it, then the Earth Forces should be able to do it with no trouble, considering their size and the fact that they have the resources from so many different nations at their disposal."

Erica looked at him before turning back to the OS. "If what you said is true…then it would seem that someone wants the Earth Forces to lose, or rather, the Earth Forces want the planet to fall to war, leading to anarchy…"

"War only breeds pain and sorrow. If the Earth Forces want to end the war, then why do they not develop an actual working OS? It seems that they are banking on something…something big if I am right…"

"Hmmm….that could be true."

"Hn."

Silence reigned as the two looked at the dual OSs side by side. One that worked, and one that didn't. And that was what bothered Erica the most…

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet, ZAFT Gibraltar Base…<em>

Akira was walking around the base, his hands behind his head as he entered the dock where the ships were held. He was not paying attention though, as his mind was elsewhere, mainly on if remaining with ZAFT was worth it. To him, it seemed like it was, but with the way things were going, he was unsure now.

Things were silent except for the sounds of workers maintaining the ships of the 7th Fleet. That is until a rumbling rocked the base, causing people to fall off of their work stations and crew members to fall to the floor, Aki' among them.

The red coat hit the ground, making his head erupt in pain from the impact. Akira looked up, one eye squinted shut as he glanced around. Alarms were blaring, which was not a good sign. What had happened out there?

Tao was walking to where her father was located, which was in one of the main buildings. The white coat was unsure of what her father wanted to talk to her about. As these things went around in her head, the Coordinator was unaware of the box outside the building.

She entered the main command building, her father waiting for her. "Tao, I see you made it." Commander White remarked as his daughter stood at attention in her white uniform.

"Yes, sir. You had something to talk to me about?"

Her father nodded. "I do. In fact, it has to do with the whole fleet. And if it involves the 7th, then it is not good most of the time."

Tao nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "Yes, but what are you getting at?"

Commander White sighed before looking at his daughter. "It comes from the 11th Fleet. You see, Le Creuset is up to something, and I fear it may be far worse than we had been expecting, considering what we are fighting for."

His daughter stared at him. "Are you saying that Le Creuset is planning something big, and it is concerning to even NASA?"

Before Commander White could answer, there was a small beeping outside the building. Coming from the unknown box, it got faster and faster until a loud beep was heard. Then, a flash followed by the shockwave. Tao and her father were not so lucky. Sensing the incoming danger, Commander White shoved his daughter to the ground, shielding her with his own body as well as a table.

The blast rocked the whole base, making people fall to the ground with the concussion blast that followed. Screams were heard as flames danced around the main command center. Inside, there were countless more victims, some alive, others not so lucky.

Tao sat up, stunned and dazed by the blast. Something wet slithered down the side of her face by one of her eyes. Reaching up to touch it, she pulled her hand away as pain erupted at the site. Red liquid that she knew to be blood was coating her hand. Looking around, the injured white coat saw flames leaping about, and in the middle of it all was a still form that she knew all too well.

Getting to her feet, Tao stumbled, nearly falling back to the ground. A dizzy feeling overcame her, but she pushed past it to reach the form on the ground. Her father was burned badly, second and third degree burns covering fifty percent of his body. Blood ran down his face, his uniform torn and tattered. Spots of flesh were revealed underneath the partially singed fabric that was black in those areas. His commander's hat was aflame next to him.

His daughter reached him, just as he groaned. "Unnhh…"

Glazed blue-grey eyes locked with wide-frightened blue-grey ones. Tao could see her father was badly injured, if not fatally. "Father…please just hold on…the medics are on their way…"

The older man shook his head slowly. "No…they are not…not….for us…"

A shake from Tao's head did little to ease his pain. "No…that is not true…they will come for us…"

Commander White coughed violently, startling Tao. She reeled back with shock as blood flew from her father's mouth. "You…have to…*cough cough* …leave ZAFT…It is…*hack*…not safe here…"

Tao stared at him in shock and confusion. Leave ZAFT? But why, and where would the fleet go? "Why, father? Why should we leave ZAFT?"

Her father just coughed again, trying to get his breath. "Le Creuset…bad…*hack cough*…news…"

"Stop father! You need to save your energy!" Tao pleaded. But her father did not listen.

"Leave now…*cough*…"

Outside Tao could hear voices. Raising her own voice, she called out to the personnel heading their way. "HEY! IN HERE! HELP!"

"_A bomb went off?"_ one voice asked. It was a female officer.

"_Yes, and apparently the 7__th__ Fleet commander was in there when it did."_ A male officer replied.

A grunt from the female officer was heard. _"It would seem that he planned a suicide attack. How typical of the _'Maverick Fleet'_."_

Tao could not believe what she was hearing. Her father, a suicide bomber? She looked at his still form, barely breathing.

"Father, did you…"

A small smile reached his lips. "Would I…"

In an instant, Tao knew that he was not responsible. He was her own father. He would never harm her or anyone else. "No…you wouldn't…" she replied, tears now in her eyes.

"Leave ZAFT…*cough cough cough hack*…now…fight back…and…win…you…are…now…in…command…" With those last words, Commander Change White of the 7th Independent Mobile Fleet, lost his life. Tao stared at her father's limp body, unable to believe what happened. Tears streamed down her face, and hit her father's body, but it did not move.

Tao gritted her teeth and her fists clenched. Her eyes were hidden by her black hair, her right side bloody from her head injury. Unable to hold back her anguish, Tao threw her head back and let out a primal yell of loss and sadness. Bowing her head again, the white coat clenched her fists in front of her.

"Whoever did this…whoever took his life…will pay…" she murmured, looking up. Her eyes were dilated and glazed over. "I swear it!"

* * *

><p><em>ORB, Morgenroete…<em>

Heero sat beside Erica as she compared the data from the Strike, Raven, and Z.A.M. Gundams with that of the OS from NASA and the one from the Earth Forces. The first two were open and the data was being analyzed.

"I can't believe it…the data from the Strike, Raven, and Z.A.M. Gundams matches that of the NASA-developed OS. The OS _does_ work!" she exclaimed as the data scrolled across the screen. The not used Earth Forces OS was on another screen, the data points highlighted.

Her companion just grunted once. "Hn."

Erica looked back to the Earth Forces-use OS. "The Earth Forces purposely made the OS they developed incapable of being used by normal humans…"

She did not have to finish that thought. Either the Earth Forces wanted to lose, or they had something big planned, something that required the OS having those settings.

And the thoughts racing around in her head were not good at all…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C…<em>

President Hilson looked up as an aide came into the room. "Hmm?" The aide was panting as he held a report in one hand, right at her.

"We…*pant pant*…have a…*pant*…a problem…ma'am…" the man panted as he put the report on her desk. A file that she had hoped would never arrive sat on her desk before her. _'Commander White…_dead?_'_

Shock filled her body, but she had expected such a thing to occur. Then again, he _had_ accepted the mission knowing that there was a possibility that he could die. Still, to have it occur so soon was troubling on so many levels it was not funny.

The U.S. leader set the files down before looking at the aide. "Do…do you know how…"

A shake of his head confirmed what the president had suspected. There was no evidence as to how the ZAFT commander had met his fate and as such, no clues either. Putting a hand under her face, she ruled out Blue Cosmos, so that left the Wu faction of ZAFT as possible suspects.

"Well, it would seem that Hong Fa Wu is up to something…" she mused before the aide pointed to the report again.

"Um…there is something else that you should read ma'am…"

Looking at the aide with a curious expression, she picked up the report and flipped to the page he had been pointing at. "What…? The Earth Alliance did _WHAT?_" she snarled as she slammed the report down on the desk. President Hilson clenched her fists in anger as she gritted her teeth. "Damn them…"

She looked up, her eyes hard with hatred for the Earth Alliance. "They will pay…" she growled as she looked back slowly. "We cannot support such actions if that is how the EA operates…"

Walking back towards the door, the president faced the aide. "As of right now, we are not sending the Earth Alliance any aid for the war efforts against ZAFT. If they are willing to use a, unarmed person, a civilian no less, as a bargaining chip, then they are not deserving of such aid from anyone, including us." President Hilson said as the aide looked into her green eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, the U.S. leader left the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the hall to the motorcade that was waiting, the president looked down, her eyes hidden by her hair.

No one knew the truth, mainly the Earth Alliance. If they were willing to use innocents as pawns, then they did not deserve _anyone's_ help, much less that of the U.S. and NASA…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C., British Embassy…<em>

_An hour later…_

The British Prime Minister sat in the Embassy building as President Hilson walked into the room. On his left was a man with blonde hair in a blue suit. The man had an air of confidence about him, an air that threw the president for a loop.

"Ah…President Marie Hilson. What a surprise." The British leader purred as she sat down not too far from him.

"Shut it and get to the point already. You didn't just fly all the way out here just to talk trivial. So spill it." The U.S. leader replied.

The Prime Minister's guest just chuckled. "Straight to the point and blunt. That's not something that is seen in many politicians today." He mused.

President Hilson glared at him. "So? What's it to you?"

Prime Minister Sheron Winslow looked at the president with a look in his brown eyes that was more scolding than it was anger. "That is not nice to say to my…ah…I mean…_our_ guest, now is it?"

President Hilson gaped before she shook her head. "No, it wasn't. And frankly, I have been under a lot of stress as of late, so you'll have to forgive me."

The man who was the guest then spoke up. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Director Muruta Azrael of Logos Enterprises, and a huge supporter of the Earth Alliance."

President Hilson's eyes widened in shock as the name struck home. The man before here was _Director Azrael?_ The U.S. leader then stood up, instantly on guard. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded.

The director was not fazed by her actions. "I am simply here to offer you an alliance with my company. You see, with the way the war with the Coordinators is going, we will need all the help we can get, and you are the only ones who can provide it."

President Hilson let a growl out before she sat down. "So…you wish to enlist the help of NASA to fight the Coordinators? What about those living in NASA and New Juneau? How can we be sure that you will not try and attack our nation?" she inquired.

"You can't." The man replied.

That made the president's eyes narrow. "So…you're asking me to place my trust in the Earth Alliance to not attack us when there is no way to insure that you won't? I'm sorry, but I can't do that. If you threaten the Coordinators, then you are threatening other _human beings!_"

Director Azrael did not change his expression, but the president could sense that he was angered by her response. "Then you are traitors to all Naturals." He replied.

President Hilson was shocked as her eyes widened before she stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "_We_ are traitors to all Naturals? I'm sorry, but _you_ are the traitors to all Naturals, _not_ us! And you have the _audacity_ to call _us_ traitors? Forget the alliance, and forget receiving any further aid from NASA! As of right now, your aid is cut off until this war is _over_!"

The blonde-haired man growled, but refused to move. "You are certainly a stubborn one, and a very stubborn woman no less. Frankly, I am surprised that the United States has allowed someone like you into the office of President of the United States."

"I am not leaving office just so you can force my country into an alliance that will only submit us to your control!" President Hilson snarled back. Director Azrael then stood up, took off his glove, and, in a move that stunned everyone in the room, slapped the _most powerful woman_ _in the world_ across the cheek!

"That should teach you to never talk back to a man." He replied as he put his glove back on in a casual manner, like it had never even happened. Looking up, President Hilson had a big red mark on her face, but in her eyes was a look, not of submissiveness, but of hatred and insult.

In a rage, the president stood up and ran at the powerful person before her. Tackling the director to the ground, the U.S. leader drew back a fist and punched him right in the mouth. Two more punches to his face, one to an eye, and one to his nose, followed the first one. Then, to further insult Director Azrael, she kicked him where it hurt a male the most. A high-pitched squeal escaped the man as he clutched at that area.

Many stared as the U.S. president walked away, leaving her victim behind. "That…was for insulting me _and_ my nation…" she murmured as her voice dropped low. "You…are the traitors, not us…but if you are willing to call me a traitor, then that is fine. But just so you know, you have no idea of what you are up against…"

With her leaving the room, many were able to guess that the meeting was over before it even began. And that was not a good sign at all…

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. Yes, Heero does attack NASA in this chapter, but it was to get their OS for ORB's use only. Commander White is dead, but the 7th Fleet is not without a commander. New Juneau is revealed to be far different than the other PLANTs, and let's just say that Muruta Azrael is going to regret his actions later on. ;)<p>

I have over two thirds of the story done, and I can't wait to get to the JOSH-A fight, as it will be much different than the original in both canon, and in Seed: A Retelling.

Anyway, constructive criticisim is appreciated, as are reviews. Flames will be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not. Keep reading and reviewing! ^^


	17. Phase Sixteen: Turning Point

**Chapter 16 is up.** Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own Akira Nishikama, Tao White, Nisha Itsuno and Taikyu Itsuno, the 7th Fleet, and the Wing, Diver, and Z.A.M. Gundams, as they are of my own creation.****

**** .51: NASA is made up of North America while the Southern Atlantic Federation is my alternative to the canon Atlantic Federation, although they are not as anti-Coordinator. The AEU, however, is anti-Coordinator like the canon Atlantic Federation to make up for that lack.****

****Shun Usagi: Unfortunately, I cannot accept your OC, as the story does not call for a clone of Kira Yamato. While a good idea, it would throw the whole story out of whack. And the clone thing is already done in the canon anyway. So sorry about that. Still, I hope you will continue reading anyway!****

**************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please. Also, do not forget to vote on the poll. I am leaving it up for a month, so go vote!**************

**************Also, this is the ONLY time I am updating on a Sunday. I just held off in light of the blackout that occurred yesterday. I want to have maximum readership, and that was not an ideal time to do an update, so that is why I am updating today only. Other than that, expect updates every Friday or every once in a while, on a Saturday.**************

**************Anyway, read and review!**************

* * *

><p>Phase Sixteen: Turning Point<p>

_Morgenroete_

_An Hour Later_

"You wanted to see me, Johanna?" Erica asked as she entered the room.

"Yes. You have to see this." Johanna said, motioning to her computer.

"Oh. What did Mr. Alaric come up with?"

"Some improvements for the Strike and the Raven, but that's not the only thing. He's come up with blueprints for new Striker Packs."

"What?" Erica said, staring at the screen. "Sniper Aile Striker. Raven Striker. Heavy-Arms Striker. Deep Striker. Amazing...He certainly knows his way around a mobile suit. But then, could we expect anything less from the Black Hawk of ZAFT?"

"They're little rough and will need to be hammered out an expert before we can begin constructing prototypes. But other than that, we can build these Packs."

"Yes. But the _Archangel_ will be gone before we'd be able to finish any of these." Erica said.

"True. But we can use these for blueprints to create specialized Astrays and we certainly can use the Packs." Johanna said.

"If they approve it."

"We should be able to get the prototype approved for production." Johanna said. "The Seirans and their supporters wouldn't like it. Who cares about those arrogant fools?"

"Well, on our end, Heero was able to obtain a NASA-developed OS, and when we compared the OS to the one that the Earth Alliance developed, there were some disturbing things that were discovered. The sensitivity to the controls was turned way down, the strength requirements were too high, and the timing relays were off, just to name a few really." Erica said as she looked at the Striker pack blueprints.

"What?" Johanna was shocked.

"Yeah…and that worries me. If the Earth Alliance has such an OS developed, who knows what they were planning."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

Chris whistled as he walked through the _Archangel_'s corridors. They had taken a break for lunch. Liz and the others had left to visit their parents. Or in Liz's case, their grandfather.

Chris walked past an opened door when spotted something in the corner of his eye. He stopped and glanced in the open room. Flay was sitting on her bunk, just staring into space.

"Flay? What are you still doing here? Why aren't you with the others?" Chris said, entering the room. "I though your parents had a house in Orb."

"Yes. There is a house. But no one's living there now." Flay said in a depressed tone. "My mother died when I was little."

"Oh..." Chris said, scratching the back of his head.

He wasn't really sure what to say. It was kind of an awkward situation. Then he thought of something. "Tonight, my grandfather's taking my sister and me out for dinner since I'm busy today, working with Kira and Morgenroete, to properly visit with him. Why don't you come with us?"

"No. That's alright. I don't want to be a third wheel." Flay replied.

"You won't be." Chris said. "Come on, Flay. Get off the ship for a while and take a break from everything."

"Alright. I'll go with you."

"Besides, Nisha is coming as well. So it should be interesting."

Flay giggled at that.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge<em>

"Under the present circumstances, our chief concern would be Panama. Carpentaria is buzzing with activity and there are rumors of an upcoming, massive ZAFT operation." Kisaka said, clad in an ORB Military uniform.

"How reliable is this information?" Natarle asked.

"I'm not sure." Kisaka said. "ORB is in a difficult position. We want intelligence but we don't want to stir up a hornet's nest either…or get NASA involved. That's the last thing we want."

"But it would make sense, if there's major activity in Carpentaria, then there's four places they'd attack with a large force from there, Kaohsiung, Panama, JOSH-A and ORB. Kaohsiung is already under their control and they don't have a good enough reason to attack ORB. That leaves Panama and JOSH-A. Logically, they'd want to take Panama and cut off their forces in space and on the Moon." John said. "Personally, I'd go for the Earth Forces' heart, JOSH-A, and cripple their central command. But ZAFT would have to gather a massive number of forces for such an assault, leaving many of their holdings on Earth vulnerable in the process, especially if it turns into a long siege. Most of ZAFT's Admiralty wouldn't dare to risk that much for such an operation. And NASA holds the base, giving the Earth Forces a defense that ZAFT would not dare to invoke. They'll attack Panama and take the Mass Driver, signaling the end of the Earth Forces in space. Of course, if Panama falls, it will cause major problems for ORB as well."

"How so?" Murrue asked.

"Think about it. Three of the Mass Drivers under ZAFT control. The only remaining two are under ORB's control and NASA's control. The Earth Forces would see ORB's as the easier of the five Mass Drivers to take." John said. "They'll force ORB to give them control of the Mass Driver. One way or another."

"What about NASA's?" Taikyu asked.

Mu sighed. "The Earth Forces would not dare to take that one, because NASA is currently in a position of power that they cannot handle. Basically, NASA has the most powerful nation ever to have come about in their midst. And the Earth Alliance would not dare risk attacking them because of that power."

"Regardless of their plans, this will work in your advantage. Most of the ZAFT forces in the area are at Carpentaria at the moment, leaving your path to Alaska relativity clear." Kisaka said.

"What about the team that was pursing us?" Murrue asked.

"We haven't detected any ZAFT ships in the area. They've likely either given up or have been called back." Kisaka said. "There was a lot of talking on the diplomatic side."

"Still. We should be prepared for anything once we leave ORB waters." John said. "I doubt we'll have a clear shot at JOSH-A. I recommend that when we leave ORB waters, we go to Alert Level Two until about six hours after we leave. If they're waiting for us, they'll attack in the first couple of hours."

* * *

><p><em>Morgenroete<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

Chris typed away at the Raven's console, giving the Raven's operating system a thorough check. They had managed to finish creating the OS for Naturals a short while ago, thanks to Heero's help in obtaining a NASA-developed OS. It still needed a few tweaks before it'd be ready for use in combat. But Erica Simmons had told them that they'd perfect the OS over the next couple of days as they put the system through its paces.

So they were now aiding the crews from the Archangel in bringing their mobile suits back up to a hundred percent.

"Hey kid!" Murdoch called out. "We just finished reassembling the railgun. You're gonna need to check the targeting alignment to make sure everything's in sync. And we're gonna replace the Raven's faceplate now!"

"Leave it!" Chris shouted back.

"What? Why?"

"Cause it gives him some personality!"

"What? But-"

"I know it weakens the head's phase shift! I don't care! Leave it!"

"Whatever." Murdoch grumbled. "Alright guys, you heard him, we're not replacing the faceplate!"

Chris shook his head. There was no reason to replace the faceplate. True, it was weakness, but it added character to the Raven. And he didn't see any reason to replace it.

Though there was something bugging him. It wasn't with the Raven, but rather Kira. He had heard that he had rejected the offer to visit his parents. He found it stupid. Who knows when the next time Kira would be able to see his parents? So why not take this moment to see them and relax for a while? It just didn't make sense. But he was going to find out why.

Chris climbed out of the Raven's cockpit. He walked over to the Strike. He stuck his head into the cockpit of the Strike. Kira was typing away with Birdie perched on his shoulder. "Hey Kira, heard you've decided to not see your parents while you're here. How come?"

Kira didn't answer him.

"Well?"

"If I met them now, all they'd see was a soldier." Kira replied, not taking his eyes from the screen.

Chris rolled his eyes. "C'mon Kira. Do honestly believe that they'd see you as anything other than their son?" he said. "Take tonight off and go see them."

"Day in and day out, this is all I do." Kira said, typing away at the Strike's console, his tone tired and weary. "I fight battles in mobile suits and then help out with their development and maintenance. Why? Because I can."

_'Okay...This is starting to creep me out. I think he's been spending a little bit too much time in the Strike's cockpit. He really needs to take some time off and get some air.'_

"As soon as we leave ORB, I'll be going into battle against ZAFT again."

"Yeah. But so will the rest of us." Chris said. "It's not like you're the only one out there. But what's really bugging you Kira?"

Kira paused for a moment before answering. "I'm afraid that if I see my parents, I'd ask them why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell did they make me a Coordinator?"

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" Chris said. "You think that you're the only person that's doubted themselves? Do you think that you're the only person that hates going into battle? Blaming it on being a Coordinator and your parents for making you a Coordinator, is disgusting. Besides, if you were a Natural, chances are you would have died at Heliopolis."

The two were silent for a moment.

"You know something, Kira. I actually envy you. Despite what you think about yourself and whatever you think about me, I envy you."

Kira looked up at him. "What? Why?"

"Because you _can _visit your parents." Chris said, stepping away from the cockpit. "You might want to remember that."

Suddenly, Birdie flew off Kira's shoulder, leaving the hanger. Kira climbed out of the cockpit and followed his mechanical pet.

* * *

><p><em>Outside of Morgenroete<em>

Members of the Zala Team had gathered outside of Morgenroete. They had spent the entire day searching for some of the legged ship. But their search had been fruitless.

"Security's tighter here than at the naval base." Yzak said.

"What do you expect?" Zane said. "Morgenroete is the heart of ORB's military power. They would protect it more than a military base under their control."

Yzak nodded his head. He turned to Saul. "Saul, any luck on hacking into their system?"

Saul shrugged. "It's multi-layered. I can crack it. It'll just take time. And the proper equipment."

"It might be easier to capture someone and use them to infiltrate the facility." Athrun said.

"Like a wolf in sheep's clothing." Nicol said.

"I don't know. That sounds a lot more dangerous and difficult." Saul said. "It may be-"

"Birdie." a voice chirped, interrupting him.

A small, green mechanical bird was flying towards the group. Athrun knew that bird. He had built it with his own hands. He extended his hand, letting Birdie land on his hand.

"What is it?" Yzak asked.

"A robotic bird." Nicol said, just as surprised as the rest.

"Amazing. That someone could make a small robotic bird that's capable of flight like that." Saul said.

"Birdie! Birdie!" another voice called out.

A brown haired boy, about the same age as them, clad in a Morgenroete uniform, wandered towards where they were standing. Beside him was another boy about their age, with brown hair as well, wearing a green sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and black shoes.

"That bird must belong to him." Nicol commented.

"Guess so." Saul said.

The boy spotted them and approached the fence. Athrun, in turn, approached the boys and the fence.

"Is this yours?" Athrun asked.

Of course, he already knew the answer. Just as he knew who these boys before him were.

"Yes. Thank you." The first boy replied, extending his hand to the fence.

The bird jumped from Athrun's hand to the boy's. The two stared at each other for a moment. "Come on, let's go!" Yzak called out as he and the others got into their car.

Athrun turned and started to walk to the car. "It was a gift from an old friend." The one boy called out.

Athrun stopped and glanced back. "It's a very valuable gift from a valuable friend." the boy added.

Athrun was sure what to say. He stood there for a moment. He then turned away. "I see." was all that Athrun could manage to say before returning to the car.

He just couldn't face Kira, knowing once the legged ship left ORB, they'd be enemies again.

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

"I remember his first karate lesson." Samuel said. "He was so nervous that first time that when someone delivered that first little tap to the head, he started bawling like a little baby."

Flay, Liz, Nisha, and Samuel all started laughing. "Ha ha ha." an annoyed Chris said. "Just to let you know, I was five when that happened."

"Still it was quite funny." Samuel said. "In fact, I believe I still have the recording of that, if Miss Allster would like to see it."

"Oh no." Chris said. "You're not showing her that."

"Come on, why shouldn't your girlfriend see it?"

"Cause she doesn't need to see it or hear any of the other embarrassing moments of my life."

Samuel chuckled. "Alright. Alright. I'll stop." he said.

"I would like to see that." Nisha remarked as he looked to Mr. Dante.

"No, Nisha. If he does not want that revealed, then we should respect his decision."

Nisha just looked down with a pouty look on his face.

"You know, I find this quite nostalgic. This restaurant has been around for since I was your age. I had my first date with your grandmother here and I would later propose to her here. Your father took your mother here on their first date. As did your uncle and your aunt. And now you've brought your first date here. Who, if the tradition continues, will one day become your wife."

He then looked to Nisha and Liz. "That goes for you two as well."

The four teens' faces immediately reddened. "This isn't really a date with you, Nisha, and Elizabeth here."

The old man chuckled. "All things considering, that's not bad. I got your grandmother to go out with me after she almost ran me over with a car."

"What? You're kidding." Liz said.

"Nope. She didn't want anything to do with me until she almost hit me with her car. She went out with me once as a pity date and to her surprise, she actually had a good time and then we went out again. And the rest is history."

Samuel let out a sigh, lost in his memories. "Cherish these moments." he said. "Cherish them. Because you never know what tomorrow brings. And you'll never know when all you have left of a person is memories of them."

"Ah well, enough of the past." he said. "So tell me, Miss Allster, why don't you tell me about yourself."

* * *

><p><em>Residence of the Attha Family<em>

_A Few Days Later_

Cagalli finished packing the last of her stuff as the door to her bedroom opened. "Cagalli." her father said as he entered. "Do you intend to go along with that ship?"

"I do." Cagalli answered.

"I see. So you are going to fight the PLANTs as an Earth Alliance soldier. Are you really that eager to go to war?"

"No! Of course not!" Cagalli said. "It's not like I want to fight!"

"Very well then, why?" Uzumi asked.

"I want to help them out! And I want to do whatever I can to end this damn war!"

"You think fighting will end this war?"

"No. But-"

"If you were to kill someone's husband in battle, then his wife will despise you for that. And if you kill someone's son, their mother will hate you as well." her father said. "Because if someone were to take your life, I would hate them with all my heart. Don't you see how war can be a vicious circle?"

"I know that! I can't stay in this country and do nothing!"

"That kind of cheap and arrogant heroism will accomplish nothing!" Uzumi said, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Carrying a gun is not only way to fight a war. You must learn the causes of war, Cagalli. Attacking each other won't solve anything."

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Gibraltar base…<em>

Tao looked over her bandaged head, which now was recovering from her injury. The personnel at the base had claimed that she was a victim of the 'suicide attack' pulled by her father, so she was not blamed for what happened.

She sighed, her father's death still fresh in her mind. Her father, the commander of the 7th Fleet was dead… Looking back at the mirror, she could only wonder if she was cut out for commanding such a famous fleet. Being in her father's shadow, there were already high expectations set for her to meet. And she was unsure if she would even be able to meet them at all.

Still, she had to try. Commander White would have wanted no less, she knew. Tao left her room, the door closing behind her. Several crew members of the fleet wanted to attack the Earth Forces for claiming the life of their commander, but Tao had denied them the chance, telling them that until more was learned about the bomb attack, they could not do anything other than return to combat.

Akira was waiting for her as she walked by him. Moving into step with her, the red-coat walked alongside her. "I'm…sorry for what happened…" he murmured. "I know what it is like to lose someone that is close to you."

Tao just looked at him with her good eye. "You do?"

"Yeah. You already know I lost my sister, right?"

A nod came from the white-coat beside him. "Yeah, who doesn't? The story made the headlines in the PLANTs."

"Well, not all the details were told. My sister was more than just killed. They proceeded to violate her, and maim her while she was still alive. The people responsible cut off part of her chest while she was still breathing and they performed…'humiliating' acts on her at the same time. I can only imagine the torture that she must have gone through…" Akira murmured as he gripped the pendant tightly.

His superior officer stared at him as he continued. "That is why I joined ZAFT, to get revenge on her attackers. But…after seeing what ZAFT has been doing lately…I am beginning to question whether it was the right thing to do."

Tao knew what he was talking about. "Oh yeah…the attacks on civilians and other innocents for no reason…"

Both were silent for a few moments before Tao spoke up. "Hey…Akira?" The red-coat looked to her. "Thanks for that…well…you know…offering me an ear if I needed it."

"I…no…thank _you_ for listening to me. _I_ was the one in need of having someone listen to me." Aki' replied.

Tao just smiled before walking to the bridge.

* * *

><p><em>Undisclosed location…<em>

People ran back and forth trying to get the machines inside operational. That was easier said than done though, as the machines were even more advanced than the G-Weapons in use by the two opposing sides.

Considering what they had done during that time, that, when taken into account, was an achievement in itself. Repairs had taken longer than anticipated, but when coupled with the data found in the small robot, they had progressed even smoother than originally projected. Within a few days, the machines would be ready.

Except for the third one, which still needed a lot of work done on it. The project director glanced over the plans before looking up at the two machines that were now in the completion stages. Mechanics welded parts of armor back on, or slipped parts into place based on the color coding that indicated where said part went.

Soon, it would be now or never…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One…<em>

Lacus Clyne looked out at the Earth below the PLANT capital, the lights on the dark side of the planet twinkling like tiny stars that were planet-bound. It only served to remind her that Naturals were human too. Innocent people, men, women, and children, were living their lives like any normal Coordinator would. Even if they were Naturals, they were still people, right?

She sighed as she looked away and walked into her home. Guards closed the doors to her house, her safe haven from her tormented life as a pop-idol. The pink-haired songstress sat down in her room on her bed, turning on the T.V. that was mounted on her wall. News came on, mainly about the coming PLANT elections, but also news about the war on Earth. And, like anything else in PLANT, the ZAFT news was regarding Naturals as nothing more than primitive cavemen.

Turning to turn off the news, something caught her eye. Looking back, Lacus was just in time to see the White House of NASA's leadership appear on the screen. On the screen in front of the mansion was a Natural woman, but everything seemed to be focused on her. Several PLANT reporters were there as well.

"_To the people of New Juneau, I address the concerns about the Earth Alliance that you have. Rest assured, they will not try attacking you, as New Juneau is a U.S. State. If they try it, then they attack us as well. Even if New Juneau is a PLANT, the status of Statehood will protect the colony."_

Lacus stared at the Natural speaking to the crowd in front of her. A reporter thrust a mike forward to the woman. _"Is it true that the PLANTs treat Naturals as nothing more than cavemen?"_

"_No, it is not. While they may regard Naturals as such, the fact remains that Naturals are just as human as Coordinators are superpeople. In other-words, Naturals and Coordinators are both human beings."_ The female Natural explained.

Another reporter spoke up. _"What about the Coordinators? Is it true that they are supermen, able to defy the laws of physics?"_

The NASA leader just grunted once. _"As if. Coordinators have genes optimized for maximum growth and capacity, not the ability to lift cars with one hand. That stuff is just propaganda spread by the Earth Alliance to get you all to believe that Coordinators are a 'superrace', not the human beings that they actually are."_

Sitting on her bed, Lacus looked at the woman on the screen. The female leader had about her an air that seemed different than what she had been told by the radical faction. President Hilson was an individual that went against what the radical faction was saying. She did not hate Coordinators or want them exterminated. That much Lacus knew from her father. But hearing it in person was a whole different matter.

The president's stance was revealed to be true, which was a complication in the matter of the war with ZAFT. Both were considered equal in NASA, so that was to be a problem in the future if the war continued that long…

* * *

><p><em>NASA capital…<em>

President Hilson looked out at the stars that now sat above the White House. Her little speech had gotten the people before her riled up, both Natural and Coordinator. And yet that did little to ease her nerves.

'_Damn it…why do people in the Earth Alliance have to claim that Coordinators are capable of defying the laws of conventional physics? Don't those nutjobs realize that what they are saying is just impossible?'_

Deep down, she knew that as long as the Blue Cosmos members existed, the hatred would continue…at least until it all came to an end somehow…but as to how, she did not know…

* * *

><p><em>ORB…<em>

Lord Uzumi glanced over at where his daughter was sleeping. The door was shut, but he knew that if he entered she would attack him with anything she could get her hands on. The butler next to the ORB leader looked to his employer.

"You do realize that soon ORB will be attacked." The butler said. Lord Uzumi nodded in agreement.

"I am fully aware of that, Hali…"

Hali Amazda was Lord Uzumi's former superior officer from his days in the ORB armed forces, and the representative's best friend before he gained the post. Now in his seventies, Hali was retired from the army, but was now in the employment of his friend, not just as his butler, but as an unofficial adviser as well.

"But if ORB is attacked, how will Cagalli take it? Her situation, I mean." Hali asked.

Lord Uzumi did not answer right away. "I just hope it does not come to that…"

Hali frowned, but remained silent. If it came down to it, he would do as the council asked…if it ever did that is…

* * *

><p><em>Hidden Morgenroete Dock<em>

_A Short While Later_

Kira, Chris, John, Mu, Nisha, Heero, Elizabeth and Tolle were all waiting around the hanger for the _Archangel_ to launch. Tolle had just recently been given approval to pilot the third Sky Grasper by the Captain and Lieutenant Badgiruel.

_"Ensign Yamato, please report to the upper deck."_

"Huh?" Kira said. "Why do they want me to go to the upper deck?"

Chris shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe Cagalli wants to say goodbye to you."

"Whatever the reason may be, you should go see what they want." John said.

A few minutes later, Kira climbed the ladder to the upper deck. "Kira!" Cagalli shouted, running to the _Archangel_.

"Cagalli? What are you doing here?"

"You're parents are here! They're right up there!" Cagalli shouted back, pointing at the windows overlooking the hanger.

Kira looked up at the windows. His parents were there. His father was waving while his mother was saying something. But Kira couldn't hear it. A few minutes later, an out of breath Cagalli climbed up the ladder to the upper deck. "Why...Why won't you see them? Say something Kira." she said.

"Look. Could you tell them sorry but not now." he said. "For me. I don't think...right now..."

Kira turned away. "Okay." Cagalli said.

"Take care of yourself Cagalli and thanks for everything." Kira said, walking towards the hatch.

Suddenly, Cagalli grabbed him and hugged him. "Listen...Don't get killed." Cagalli said.

"Don't you worry. Nothing is going to happen to me.

A few minutes later, the dock door opened and the _Archangel_ left, heading for their waiting escorts. The ORB fleet surrounded the _Archangel_, which left Onogoro. Once it reached the edge of ORB waters, the ORB fleet stopped while the _Archangel _continued on, taking off into the air.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Cousteau

_Outside ORB Waters_

Athrun and his teammates waited inside their mobile suits. They had detected an ORB fleet leaving Onogoro. The ships were too close together for them to determine if the legged ship was with them or not. But Athrun wasn't taking any chances. He knew Kira was at Onogoro and it would only be a matter of time before the legged ship left ORB.

"A ship is separating from the fleet. Identifying...It's the legged ship!"

Dearka whistled. "Wow." Saul said. "Guess Athrun was right after all"

"We're taking off." Athrun said. That ship is going down today."

The Aegis, the Duel and the Blitz launched, followed by Guuls. Then the GINN, the Surge and the Buster launched as well as their Guuls. The six headed towards the _Archangel_.

"This is the Farsight. I'm in position." John said, atop the _Archangel_.

The Strike, armed with the Launcher Striker, walked to the end of one of the catapults. Kira plugged the Agni cannon directly into the _Archangel_. _"I'm in position as well."_

"_Z.A.M. Gundam is in position."_ Nisha said as he stood atop the ship as well. In a large splash, Wing Zero entered the water to attack from below.

"Deploy smokescreen." Natarle ordered.

Missiles fired from the _Archangel_ as smoke poured from dispensers on the bridge tower of the _Archangel_. The missiles exploded, releasing more smoke. Soon the _Archangel_ shrouded by smoke.

"Launch the Sky Graspers."

"Don't be nervous kid." Mu said. "All you need to do is stay overhead and spot for the Strike and the Farsight."

_"Y..Yes."_ Tolle said, trying not to sound as nervous as he actually was.

_"Oh, and Tolle."_ Liz said from Sky Grasper 2. _"You'll want to brace yourselves before the catapult launches you."_

"Mu La Flaga, Sky Grasper 1 launching." Mu said, launching his Sky Grasper, armed with the Aile Striker.

Sky Grasper 2, equipped with the Sword Striker, was loaded onto the catapult. _"Liz Dante, Sky Grasper 2 launching."_

The third Sky Grasper was loaded onto the catapult. _"Tolle Koenig, Sky Grasper 3 launching."_

The ZAFT mobile suits fired on the fighters but all three were able to avoid the incoming fire. "Alright kid, do your job and we'll keep them busy." Mu said.

_"Right."_ Tolle said, pulling above the battlefield. _"Strike, Farsight, this is Sky Grasper 3, I'm sending you the enemy coordinates now."_

A moment later, sniper rounds and the Agni cannon's beam emerged from the smoke. "Scatter!" Athrun ordered.

The six mobile suits scattered, barely avoiding the barrage. Suddenly, the Raven, in its mobile armor mode, emerged from the smoke, its railgun and machineguns firing at the group. Athrun, Nicol, and Saul fired back as the others moved out of the Raven's path. The Raven tackled the Surge, knocking it off of its Guul as it transformed back and mounted the Guul. More shots rang out from the smokescreen of the _Archangel_, forcing the ZAFT team to pull apart even more as Sky Graspers 1 and 2 fired on the mobile suits as well.

The Z.A.M. Gundam fired on the Surge, which lost an arm in the attack before hitting the water.

"Saul!" Nicol shouted as he headed for the Raven.

Chris drew a beam saber as Nicol fired the Gliepnir anchor at him. Chris sliced the incoming anchor in two, destroying it. Nicol activated his own beam saber and charged the mobile suit. The two clashed, their swords meeting. They stood there for moment, sabers locked. Suddenly, the two mobile suits pushed back and before Nicol could react, Chris drew his left beam saber. And in one, quick, upward swing, sliced the Blitz's right arm off. Chris followed up with a swift kick to the Blitz's midsection, sending it to the waters below, right into Wing Zero's wrath.

"Yzak, Dearka, focus on the legged ship, Zane and I will take care of the Raven." Athrun ordered.

The Aegis and the GINN fired on the Raven as the Duel and the Buster headed for the legged ship. Dearka combined his gun launcher and beam cannon into the long range hyper-impulse rifle and fired. The beam struck the _Archangel_'s hull.

_"Mu, give the kid the Aile Strike."_ John said. _"The time for firing behind a smokescreen is over."_

Kira detached the Launcher Striker and got on top of the _Archangel_. "Alright kid. Here it comes." Mu said, his fighter approaching the Strike from behind. "Just don't drop my present."

The Aile Striker detached from the fighter and attached itself to the Strike. Then the beam rifle and shield followed. Once the Strike was reequipped, it took off.

"There you are Strike!" Yzak shouted as the Strike emerged from the smoke.

Yzak fired at the Strike as he rushed towards it. Kira blocked the beam with his shield and fired back. A beam pierced Yzak's Guul. But that didn't stop Yzak. He jumped off the Guul before it exploded, drawing his beam saber. Kira drew one of his own sabers. Yzak swung the saber down on the Strike. Kira swung his own sword. The beam sliced through the top of Yzak's saber, rendering it useless.

"What the..." Yzak said, stunned at the loss of his beam saber.

Before he could regroup, Kira threw his shield at him, sending Yzak falling to the ocean. The Strike started to lose altitude. Strike just didn't have the ability to keep itself in the air for long.

Below the waves, Wing Zero moved in on the Duel, its beam saber out as it reached the sinking mobile suit. The Blitz had managed to avoid getting spotted due to landing behind some rocks, so Nicol was safe for the moment. Yzak cried out as he saw the winged machine approaching rapidly. Heero showed no emotion as he moved in, ready for the kill.

"Hey Kira, need a ride?" Chris said as he flew towards the Strike, the Aegis and GINN firing as they chased him after. Nisha fired on the Aegis, forcing it back so Chris could save Kira.

The Raven leapt off the Guul it was riding and transformed, allowing Kira to mount it. "I got the GINN. Kira, you get the Aegis." Chris said.

The Raven flew head on at the GINN but Chris didn't fire. "You want to play chicken, Chris? Well too bad!" Zane said, firing the Guul's missiles at the Raven.

The missiles hit the Raven, but its armor held. "Take this!" Zane shouted, squeezing the railgun's trigger.

The gun didn't fire. A warning light came on. Zane glanced at his console.

_Primary weapon jammed._

"What? How can it be jammed?"

Zane looked back up. The Raven was almost on him. Zane swore as he pulled the Guul up, trying to avoid the Raven. The Raven suddenly spun on its back, its Ahura Mazda beams weapons activated. The twin beams sliced through the Guul.

"Damn. That was either stupid, lucky or just plain crazy." Chris said to himself as the red GINN and the remains of the Guul became victims of gravity. "Probably all three."

Elsewhere, Dearka fired on the _Archangel_. John emptied his sniper rifle's clip at the Buster. But Dearka managed to avoid them and fired on the Farsight. John jumped out the beam's path, replcing his empty clip with a full one. With a fresh clip in place, John fired at the Buster. Rounds tore through the Buster's Guul.

"Dammit!" Dearka cursed, trying to maintain his altitude.

"That's not going to help you." John said, taking aim.

Another shot rang out, piercing one of the Guul's engines. The Guul failed and Dearka join most of his team in the water.

The Aegis fired at the Strike, but Kira dodged the shot and fired, hitting Athrun's Guul. The Aegis jumped off the damaged Guul, sending it at the Strike's. Kira jumped off as the two Guuls collided. Suddenly, the Aegis fired at him. Kira dodged most of the beams, but one struck his rifle, destroying it. The Aegis then transformed into its mobile armor mode and fired its cannon. Kira dove down to the _Archangel,_ avoiding Athrun's shots. A Gottfried fired at the Aegis as Kira landed on the _Archangel_. The beam narrowly missed the Aegis. Athrun transformed the Aegis and dove down, seeking to avoid any more fire from the _Archangel_'s cannons, landing on a small rocky island.

"Liz. Give me the Sword Striker." Kira said.

_"Okay."_ Liz said, bring her Sky Grasper into position.

A few moments later, the Strike equipped with the Sword Striker descended on the Aegis. Athrun barely avoided the sword but lost his beam rifle in the process. "Retreat already." Kira said. "This battle is over."

_"Shut up!"_ Athrun shot back, swinging one of the Aegis's arm mounted beam sabers at the Strike.

Kira parried the swing. "Athrun stop! I don't want to fight you anymore!"

"It's too late! We're enemies now!" Athrun said, pressing his attack. "This won't end until one of us is destroyed!"

Kira blocked the descending arm and punched the Aegis's face. The red mobile suit fell onto its back. The Aegis's phase shift armor deactivated. The Strike raised its large sword over its head. "Athrun..." Kira said.

_"ATHRUN!"_

Suddenly, the Blitz, holding one of its lancer darts in its left hand, charged the Strike. Kira reacted on instinct, swing the sword into the waist of the mobile suit, just beneath the cockpit. Kira let go of the sword, leaving it embedded in the Blitz.

_"Athrun...Run..."_ Nicol said just before the Blitz exploded.

_"NICOL!"_ Athrun screamed.

At that same moment, Wing Zero and all of the other members of the Zala Team emerged from the waters around the island and instantly froze. The members of the Zala Team were stunned. The Blitz was gone. Nicol was gone. The kind-hearted, song writing, piano playing boy that never should have been in the war in the first place, was dead. Pieces of the Blitz littered the area, the largest being the Blitz's battered and smoking torso and head.

"Nicol..." Dearka whispered.

Yzak was at a loss for words. "No way...Impossible...He...Can't be..."

"Nicol!" Saul shouted, his eyes watering.

Suddenly, the _Archangel_'s CIWS fired upon them. "Dammit." Saul cursed. "We have to retreat!"

_"What?"_ Yzak shouted. _"But they-"_

"I KNOW!" Saul shouted, startling Yzak. "But we have no other choice! Athrun's out of power and we've lost the advantage! We have to escape while we can!"

"I agree." Zane added. "We'll only join him if we stay."

The Buster, Duel and GINN headed back to the waters where their sub was. The Surge grabbed the Aegis and withdrew as well. The Raven and the Farsight landed next to the Strike as Wing Zero landed next to the Z.A.M. Gundam on the _Archangel_. "Wow..." Chris said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I didn't think we'd ever be able to take even one of those guys down. Good job Kira."

_"Shut up."_ Kira said.

"What?"

_"Don't you get it?"_ Kira shouted. _"I just killed someone!"_

"Kira...I know that. But it's not like you went out of your way to kill him." Chris said. "It was self-defense. If you hadn't done it, it's likely that you would have been killed. It's not kill you killed him in cold-blood."

"_War calls for killing, whether you like it or not."_ Heero muttered, his comment fitting the situation perfectly.

Suddenly, the Blitz's cockpit hatch opened, releasing more smoke. A figure crawled out of the smoking hatch and then collapsed on the Blitz's torso.

"Looks like you may have spoken too soon." John said. "_Archangel_. The Blitz's pilot survived. We're gonna need a medic here. ASAP!"

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

The Blitz's pilot was brought to the medical bay as the other machines entered the hanger. Wing Zero made its way to another holding bay, which was the one that could house the Gundam. Heero opened up the cockpit as everyone else did the same thing.

Once on the ground, everyone was talking. "Man, I just can't believe how crazy that was. Finding the pilot of the Blitz alive was a stroke of luck I'd say." Chris said as he looked back at the doors leading into the ship.

"Hn."

"Say, Heero, we didn't ask where you are from. It's obvious that you are too skilled to be a normal Natural, and your experience with your machine surpasses even the most hardened war veteran we have on the ship." Nisha exclaimed.

Everyone looked to the other boy, who just gazed back at them. "What I am about to tell you, you can _NEVER_ tell to anyone else, or I _WILL_ kill you." He snarled before the group before him nodded.

"We won't tell, Heero. Especially those AEU officers if they even ask." Chris said. A nod from the group seemed to settle Heero's nerves, even if just a little bit.

"Very well then. You see, I am not from your era, or your universe. I am from the After Colony Era, or A.C. era." Heero began as everyone sat down or leaned against their machines. "I was fleeing to escape a forced marriage between me and the leader of the Sanq Kingdom, which is a nation in my universe. I made it as far as Jupiter before a strange rift in space opened up, and I could not escape it. When I woke up, I was in space as you guys were descending. The rest you already know."

"So, your machine is also from this A.C. universe as well?" Liz asked.

Heero nodded. "Yes, Wing Zero is also from my old universe. It is one of five such machines, called Gundams, which is a derivative of the name of the mineral used in the armor and structural construction: Gundanium."

"So is Gundanium stronger than even the Phase Shift armor we have?" Kira inquired.

"Yes, it is. It can deflect almost all beam shots, and take an enormous amount of punishment before giving out. And because it does not need power, that power can be used to power the weapons and other systems." Heero replied.

Chris spoke next. "So, what powers Wing Zero? I mean, with the way you fight, it can't be battery powered."

"You're right. It's not. Rather, Wing Zero has a nuclear fusion reactor at its core. That provides it with all the power ever needed to stay functional, which means it can operate for far longer than your machines can." Heero explained.

"Wait, nuclear _fusion_? Does that mean it is unaffected by the N-Jammers?" Nisha asked.

"N-Jammers?" Heero asked. It was not his turn to be confused. Nisha nodded. "Yeah, they block all nuclear fission, which makes current nuclear reactors useless."

"Then, yes, it would be unaffected by the N-Jammers." Heero replied.

John then spoke next. "So, your machine, does it have some kind of OS?"

"Yes, it has the ZERO System. The system is also an AI/battle prediction computer which feeds me all the possible outcomes and ways to alter those outcomes. It can allow me to plan out entire battles from start to finish if need be. But there is a downside to it as well. I have to keep my emotions in check, otherwise I will lose control over the system, which will force me to attack anyone the system deems a threat." Heero replied. "And if you tell _ANYONE_ about the Zero System, I will be forced to kill you to keep it a secret."

John stared in shock, surprised at the fact that such a system was even possible. _'A powerful battle prediction system/AI…no wonder he is so reclusive…If such a system got into the hands of the radical faction or even the Earth Alliance, then everyone would be done for!'_

"I want you all to make a promise." Heero said. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What I am about to ask you to do is a huge task, but from what I have seen, you can pull it off. It is also my way of thanking you for taking me in when I had nowhere to go. If anyone tries to get Wing Zero, or the ship while Wing Zero is on it, I want you to do whatever it takes to prevent the Zero System from being discovered."

There was silence for a few moments before Chris spoke up. "If you are willing to ask us to do such a thing, then we will. It is our way of repaying you for what you have done for us."

For a brief moment, a small smile appeared on Heero's face before fading. 'Very well."

With that said and done, things began to look up for the ship and its crew…

* * *

><p>Heero has revealed where he is from and asked the crew of the <em>Archangel<em> to destroy Wing Zero should the circumstances ever arise. He is becoming more trusting, but also much more defensive of his machine as well.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, as are reviews. Flames, or hate-filled reviews, will be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Help me reach fifty reviews and beyond! So, please read and review! ^^


	18. Phase Seventeen: Flashing Blades

**Chapter seventeen is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own Akira Nishikama, Tao White, Nisha Itsuno and Taikyu Itsuno, the 7th Fleet, and the Wing, Diver, and Z.A.M. Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

** .51: Glad you like the explanation. As to why I did a rift, if you read Phase Eight, you would know how Heero wound up in the C.E. Era. It also seemed to be much simpler than some big explosion or wormhole opening up.**

**Meteorthunder3: The Tank-MS's are part of NASA's main army. As to if they suspect ORB, Heero acted on his own, therefore NASA cannot prove ORB was responsible for the attack and theft. Nicol, I had no idea on what to do with him really to be honest, so I went with what Akatsuki_Leader13 did and had him live.**

****************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please. Also, do not forget to vote on the poll. I am leaving it up for a month, so go vote!****************

****************Anyway, read and review!****************

* * *

><p>Phase Seventeen: Flashing Blades<p>

_Aboard the _Cousteau

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Yzak shouted, punching a locker, Nicol's locker. "DAMMIT!"

The locker door flew open. Music sheets poured out. "Yzak..." Dearka said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Why did he have to die like that? And why out here?" Yzak shouted, turning to Athrun and glaring at him.

Athrun grabbed his collar and slammed Yzak against the locker. "Why don't you just say it, Yzak?" he shouted. "It's my fault Nicol's dead!"

_WHAM!_

"That's enough!" Saul shouted, his fist pressed against a locker.

Athrun, Yzak and Dearka were all stunned by their normally laidback teammate. Since they had first met him at the Academy, they had never seen him ever get really angry. Yet now, he was as angry as Yzak could get. It was actually a little scary. "Is this what Nicol would have wanted? Wasting our time, beating the crap out of each other? Look at yourselves! What the hell with this accomplish?" he shouted. "We should be saving our energy for destroying that damned Strike and that damned legged ship!"

Saul then stormed out of the room, leaving his comrades in a stunned state. A moment later, Zane, who had remained quiet since their return, finished putting his uniform on and headed for the door. He stopped at the door. "He is right. Wasting our time fighting each other is pointless." Zane said. "But, if it wasn't for your hesitance _Commander_ Zala, we would have crushed them long before this happened. You may want to remember that before the next sortie."

Zane left the room. "First that bastard killed Miguel, then he gave me this scar, now he's killed Nicol! Next time we meet, I'm going to destroy the Strike!" Yzak said before he and Dearka left as well.

Athrun turned to open locker. Pages of music littered the ground while Nicol's uniform hung in the locker. He grabbed the uniform and embraced it. Memories of Nicol filled his mind. "I should have died...Not you..." Athrun said, his eyes watering. "Nicol...It's all because I was too weak to defeat Kira in the past...It was my weakness that killed you..."

Athrun slumped down on the ground next to Nicol's music sheets. His expression of sorrow turned to anger. "I'll kill him...The next time we meet..."

* * *

><p>Saul entered his quarters and closed the door. He glanced at the small desk in the room. Atop it was a photo. It was from when they all graduated from the Academy together. Athrun, Dearka, Rusty, Miguel, Nicol, Yzak, Akira, and himself were all grinning, clad in their uniforms. He grabbed the picture and then slumped down on the floor beside his bed, tears falling down his face, landing on the picture. First Rusty had been killed, then Miguel and now Nicol. All because of that damned Strike.<p>

None of them had deserved to die. Rusty had just wanted to do his part to protect the PLANTs. Miguel needed the money to help his little brother. And Nicol...

-_Flashback_-

_The _Cousteau_ had surfaced and was currently being resupplied by the supply sub, the _Zanzibar_. Saul, Athrun and Nicol were relaxing on the Cousteau's deck. Saul was laying on the deck while Athrun and Nicol were sitting next to him._

"_Why did you volunteer for the military, Nicol?" Athrun asked._

"_I guess I felt that I should do my part and join the fight after what happen at Junius Seven." Nicol said. "And what about you?"_

"_The very same reason." Athrun said._

_Nicol turned to Saul. "What about you Saul? Why did you join?"_

"_Well, not for the same reason you guys joined up for." Saul said, not even bothering to sit up, his tone annoyed. "Family tradition. Ever since my great great grandparents, my family's been in the armed forces. Obviously, long before ZAFT. So, I had no choice by to follow in the family tradition. Truthfully, I had no interest in the military. Much to the annoyance of my family. Personally, I'd think that they'd disown me if they thought it wouldn't look bad on them."_

"_I think you're just being negative." Nicol said. "Your parents wouldn't do that."_

"_You don't know them." Saul said. "You know what they said to me just before we left for Earth? 'Don't be a burden on your teammates. And at least act like a respectable soldier for once.' Yeah. They care about me."_

_Saul sighed. "Let's talk about something else. Something more pleasant."_

"_Well, I've just about finished my latest piece." Nicol said._

_Saul chuckled. "Another one? At this rate, when the war's over, you'll have enough music for a dozen concerts. And of course, all of them will put Athrun to sleep."_

"_Hey!" Athrun said as both he and Nicol started laughing._

-_End Flashback_-

Nicol never should have been in this war in the first place. He should have been in the PLANTs, performing concerts, not fighting in battles. But he had wanted to protect the PLANTs, like everyone else was doing. And now he was dead.

Killed by the Strike.

But now...none of them were going to stop until the Strike was destroyed and Nicol was avenged.

* * *

><p>Zane allowed himself to smile as he entered the hanger. The death of that weakling Amalfi would drive the rest of them to do what should have been done weeks ago. Especially that pathetic fool Athrun. He knew of his friendship with the Strike's pilot, just as he knew that it was source of Athrun's hesitance in dealing with the legged ship and its mobile suits. But now, they were all determined to destroy the legged ship and its mobile suits. The next battle would finish them all off.<p>

"Why did my railgun jam like that?" Zane asked as the crews worked on the mobile suits.

"A defective round, sir. When you fired, it became stuck in the barrel." one of the mechanics said. "Just a freak accident. A one in a million freak accident, but a freak accident never the less."

Images from when Miss Clyne was returned, filled his mind. Firing at the Raven, but most of his shots going wide, missing their target, regardless of what he did. Then there was the battle in Earth's atmosphere. He had the Raven in his sight. There was no way for him to avoid the round, only for his ballute to activate, ruining his shot. And now this latest annoyance.

"I want my railgun and its ammo thoroughly checked over. I want it at one hundred percent before the next sortie." Zane said.

"Yes sir."

"This is third time he's escaped because of his luck." an annoyed Zane said to himself. "But he won't escape a fourth time because of that luck."

* * *

><p><em>The Strike standing over the powerless Aegis...<em>

_It's sword raising..._

_Athrun..._

_Running...Strike turning..._

_Sword swinging...Hitting..._

_Athrun...Run..._

_Flash...Fire...Pain..._

_Darkness..._

_Pain...Smoke..._

_Must escape..._

_Sunlight...More pain..._

_Darkness..._

Nicol groaned. His eyes slowly opened. He was lying on a bed, bandages covering his wounds. How had he gotten here? He tried to remember what happened. They were fighting the legged ship and its mobile suits. The Blitz's right arm had been sliced off by the Raven. Then...

"Athrun!" he said as he remembered.

The Aegis ran out of power and the Strike was about to destroy it. He had rushed to his rescue and the Strike had hit the Blitz with its sword and the Blitz had exploded. They must have rescued him and taken him back to the sub.

"Ah. I see your awake." a voice said.

Suddenly, a doctor clad in an Earth Forces uniform appeared over him. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't noticed until now that his right arm had been handcuffed to the guardrail of the bed and that the room he was in wasn't the infirmary of the sub. It was the legged ship! Athrun and the others hadn't rescued him, the legged ship had.

But then...What happened to Athrun and the others? Were they alive? Or had...No. They couldn't have been shot down. They were all Red Coats. ZAFT aces. They would have made it. Just like he did.

But he was now a prisoner of war. He had heard stories of what anti-Coordinator Naturals did to captured ZAFT soldiers. There were stories of captured soldiers being tortured to death by cruel interrogators regardless of whether or not they actually knew anything of value. Prisoners being beaten for even the slightest provocation, real or imagined. There were even stories of young captured pilots like him just disappearing. Like they had never existed in the first place. And it was even worse in NASA, where captured ZAFT soldiers were sold as slaves to the Natural royalty that ruled the countries in the alliance. Coordinators killed for no reason other than simply existing, and many more being experimented on to see how they were engineered.

Nicol was terrified about what was going to happen to him. Would he ever see his parents and friends again? Or would he disappear as well? Nicol's heart was racing. He heard the increasing beeps of the heart rate monitor he was hooked up to.

"Whoa. Easy now." the doctor said, trying to calm him down. "Calm down. No one is going to hurt you. Your body is still in rough shape. If you don't calm down, you're going to go into shock."

Nicol took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and slow his heart rate. After a few minutes of breathing, he had managed to calm himself down. "Good." the doctor said. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"No. Just a little stiff and sore." Nicol replied.

"Good. I don't have much experience treating Coordinators." the doctor said. "I wasn't sure how much painkiller to give you."

"Where...Where am I?"

"You're aboard the _Archangel_. The ship you've been chasing."

"Oh."

"You're lucky to have survived that, you know. Certainly, a Natural would not have likely survived."

"Get some rest." the doctor said. "The Captain will wish to speak to you in a little while, so you should rest up."

"Were...Were any of the other mobile suits shot down?"

"Nope." the doctor said. "From my understanding, the rest of the attackers fled after your machine was destroyed."

"Thank you." he said.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest."

Nicol nodded and then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. When he woke up a few hours later, the ship's Captain, XO and a blond haired officer came by to ask him some questions. All they got was his name, rank, and serial number. He wasn't going to betray Athrun, Saul and the others. After they left, Nicol found himself wondering what his teammates were doing right now. Then he realized it. They probably thought he was dead. And that would his parents would find out soon enough. He could picture his teammates grieving in their own individual ways. He could picture his mother, sitting at his piano, crying.

_'The truly ironic part about this is, they'll probably try to destroy the legged ship in revenge. And if they succeed, they'll end up killing me.'_

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

John and Heero entered Kira's quarters. As expected, the depressed boy was sitting against the side of his bed. "Are you going to spend all of your time mopping around?" John asked while drinking some coffee.

Kira didn't respond.

John sighed. "Look kid, you're being quite selfish." he said.

Kira looked up at him. "It's true." John said, his tone becoming serious. "You're not the only person who's ever felt guilty over killing someone. Just about everyone that fights in war, feels that way at one point or another. I remember the first time I killed someone. I wasn't that much older than you. After I shot them, I threw up and nearly passed out. And the face of the person I killed has been forever burned into my memory."

"I will never forget the first person I killed either. The same goes for every person I killed after. I will never forget them, no matter how hard I try." Heero replied. "But all I can do is keep on going, never forgetting, but never killing out of hate."

"But you really shouldn't be mopping around anyway. You should be celebrating with your friends in mess hall over this recent victory. And you should be celebrating that Blitz's pilot survived."

"Please. Just leave me alone." Kira said.

John sighed again. "Well. Suit yourself kid. But you really need to loosen up and relax from time to time. Or you're going to snap." he said before leaving.

Heero also turned and left, but not before he took one last glance at Kira. Then, he left.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge<em>

_A Few Days Later_

"I believe that we'll receive at least one other attack before we reach Alaska's air defense space. They'll want to avenge their fallen comrade." John said, pulling up a map on the main screen. "I believe that we should take this route. It is the fastest to Alaska. But there is a chain of islands in this path. The ideal place for them to ambush us."

"But why should we take a route to us being ambushed?" Natarle asked.

"Simple. We present then with an opening, they'll take it. So we'll know when they'll attack." John said. "I recommend that we be prepared for combat and have all mobile suits and Sky Graspers ready for launch before we reach those islands."

"Making them think that they're going to ambush us, but in reality, they fight on our terms." Mu said. "That's pretty clever."

"The best way to counter an ambush is make the attacker think that they're going to catch you off guard." John said.

* * *

><p><em>The Brig<em>

Nicol sighed as he laid on the cot in his cell. The day after he woke up, the doctor had said that he was well on the way to a full recovery and that he was now out of any danger. So, pair of guards transferred him to a cell in the ship's brig.

It wasn't that bad, all things considering. It could have been a lot worse. The only thing Nicol really hated about it was alone. Sitting in a cell all day long, with nothing to do and no one to talk to, was quickly becoming difficult to bare. He had pretty much lost all track of time. Only when his meals came, did he have any real idea of what time it was. The doctor had come by every day to check how well his injuries were healing. But other than that, there was nothing for him to do. What he wouldn't give for a pencil and some paper. At least then he could pass the time writing music.

"So you're the pilot of the Blitz." a voice said, startling Nicol.

"Or rather, you were the pilot of the Blitz." a brown hair teen in an Earth Forces uniform, holding a food tray, said.

"Yeah." Nicol quietly said.

"Well, he's your food." the teen said, sliding the food into the slot at the bottom of the cell door. "I'm Chris Dante, pilot of the Raven."

"You're the pilot of the Raven?" a surprised Nicol said as got up to get the tray.

"Let me guess, you pictured some grizzled, Earth Forces veteran that had been fighting since before the war started."

"Well...Kinda..."

The teen laughed. "Well, sorry to disappoint you. But I'm just teen from Heliopolis. Until you guys attacked."

"Sorry." Nicol said. "We never want things to turn out that way."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like it was the first home I lost because of this war."

"Huh?"

"Originally, I was from Junius Seven."

"Wait...That means...Then Saul was right, you're a Coordinator!"

"Yep." the teen said. "Originally, I lived in PLANTs. But then the Copernicus Tragedy happened. My parents decided that it wasn't safe for us in PLANTs anymore and send my little sister and me to live with my aunt and uncle in Heliopolis. They were doctors and they couldn't just pack up and leave. But they had arranged to leave on February 15th. But of course, we both know what happened the day before."

"But why are fighting for the Earth Forces? They were the responsible for the Bloody Valentine Tragedy! Did they enslave you?"

"Are you saying that I should blame them all for the actions of a few?" he said. "What good would that do? My parents and friends are dead. Nothing will change that. And an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. And no, the Earth Forces did not enslave me to fight for them. I did it of my own free will."

"That's an interesting philosophy." Nicol said as he started eating his lunch. "But still, how can you fight with them, knowing what they did your family and friends?"

"None of the people on board this ship were responsible for that disaster. And they're all good people. So why should I blame them?"

"I see your point." Nicol said. "I never had any ill will towards Naturals or the Alliance. I just don't want another Bloody Valentine Tragedy to happen."

"Nor do I." he said. "I just want this war to end before I lose anything else."

Nicol nodded. "By the way, I'm Nicol Amalfi."

"Hello Nicol. Need anything else?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind some paper and something to write with."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm a musician and I like to write my own music."

"Well...I'll see what I can do. The paper's no problem. But I may get in trouble if I give you pencil. As it could be seen as something that can be used as a weapon."

"Oh..."

"But so long as you don't try anything funny, I don't see any reason not to." Chris said. "Of course, if you'll need to make sure no one catches you with it."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Chris then turned to leave, but Nicol stopped him. "Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?" Chris looked back.

"What about the other pilots here? I mean, are they Coordinators as well, or are they all Naturals?"

Chris sighed. "No, Nicol. Two of them are not Naturals. You see the pilots of the Z.A.M. Gundam and Strike are also Coordinators, who were in the same situation as me. They chose to fight of their own free will. As for the last pilot, well…he is a Natural, but he is just as skilled as any Coordinator if not more so."

Nicol stared at the information. "So that winged machine is piloted by a _Natural?_"

Chris nodded. "Yep. And he is the same age as us. Now, I gotta go get you that pencil if you want to write music."

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet, En route to PLANT homeland…<em>

Tao sat in her ship's bridge, her head still bandaged from the injury inflicted not that long ago, as the fleet made its way back home.

She sighed as she recalled the election results. _'So, it appears that ZAFT is taking the route that we all wanted to avoid…and there is nothing we can do about it except follow orders.'_

Her orders from the PLANT capital had been to return to orbit and attack New Juneau, which is what she wanted to avoid, mainly because they were _a U.S. State!_ "What can Wu be thinking, attacking a U.S. state, and a PLANT at that?" she growled as she slammed her hand down.

"We can't do much except follow the orders, otherwise Wu will have us executed as traitors to ZAFT." Aisha reminded her.

That made the new commander growl, but she did not say anything else of it. "Alright then…Send out the Wing and the Silent Sniper. If anyone can get in and wreak havoc in the colony, it is those two." Tao ordered.

Many looked at her questioningly, but did not call her out on it. Those were the orders from command, after all. And there was not much that they could do anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Space, New Juneau boundaries…<em>

Akira in the Wing and Josh in the Silent Sniper moved in on the colony of New Juneau, both wondering why they had been ordered to attack their home where they had been born.

"_We have to go through with this, Aki'."_ Josh reminded him.

"No need to remind me, Josh." Aki' snapped back. As the two approached the colony airspace, ships came out to greet the two machines, as did captured ZAFT GINNs.

The machines and ships surrounded the two ZAFT units, making Aki' and Josh both gasp at their sheer amount of weaponry. The two ZAFT aces were both outnumbered _and_ outgunned.

"_We're screwed…"_ Josh moaned over the com-line as Aki' glared at him.

"Hey, it does not help that ZAFT has begun to do things that we do not agree with!" the other pilot snapped back.

But both knew that they were done for, if NAZAFT turned out to be anything like Wu had said…

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Cousteau

_The Next Day_

"Sonar has picked up something. It's the legged ship!"

"Are you sure?" the Captain asked.

"There's no mistake sir."

"They're heading for a chain of small islands. There isn't a lot of room for them to maneuver. It's the ideal place for an ambush." the Captain said.

"Today's the day we're gonna finish that ship and its mobile suits for good." Yzak said.

"Yeah. Today we're gonna avenge Nicol and your scar." Dearka said.

"For Nicol." Saul said, punching his palm. "They're going down."

"We're taking off." Athrun said.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am! Enemy silhouette detected!" Chandra said. "Five mobile suits incoming."<p>

"Just as he thought. They're attacking!" Murrue said. "All hands to Level One Battle-stations!"

"_All hands to Level One Battle-stations! I repeat..."_

"Alright. They've taken the bait." John said from the cockpit of his machine. "Kira, Chris, Nisha, stay close to the ship. Heero, just do your own thing. They'll try to force her down into the waters where the islands will constrict her movements. We can't let that happen."

"Right." the three teens said as Heero nodded once.

"Launch the Sky Graspers." Badgiruel said over the comm.

"Okay. Tolle, stick close to either Liz or myself." Mu said as his fighter was loaded onto the catapult. "And be careful."

"Right."

A few moments later, all of the Sky Graspers and mobile suits had taken off. Farsight stood atop the _Archangel_'s rear deck while the Strike, riding the Raven, and the Sky Graspers flew alongside the _Archangel_, waiting for the enemy. The Z.A.M. Gundam stood on the forward deck while Wing Zero landed on the side to attack any other machines that tried to attack.

Dearka combined the Buster's guns into a single long range weapon and fired. The _Archangel_ evaded the beam while John fired back at the Buster. Yzak roared, heading for the Strike and the Raven. He fired at the mobile suits as Kira and Chris returned fire. The shots either missed or were blocked by their shields. Once the mobile suits closed in on each other, Kira and Yzak drew their beam sabers and attacked.

The Buster, the Surge, and the GINN fired upon the _Archangel_, hitting several missile tubes and one of the Igelstellung turrets. John, Nisha, and the fighters fired back, but missed. Athrun joined Yzak in attacking the Raven and the Strike. They fired on two mobile suits as they clashed with Yzak.

"Damn." Chris cursed as he narrowly avoided their attacks as he pulled away from the Duel. "We're gonna have to split up."

_"Right."_ Kira said, switching back to his rifle.

Kira jumped off the Raven and fired at the Duel, hitting its right knee. The leg exploded, knocking it off of its Guul and sending it to the waters below. But as the Duel fell, Yzak fired its railgun at the Strike, hitting its rifle, destroying it.

Saul attacked with the Surge's beam rifle, firing on Wing Zero. In a flash, Heero was up in the air with his Buster Rifle aimed. "You do not stand a chance…" Heero murmured as he fired the rifle. The Surge dodged the attack, throwing Heero for a loop before he recovered and fired again.

Elsewhere, the _Archangel_ continued to take a pounding from the Buster and the GINN. Despite the efforts of John and the others, the _Archangel_ had lost almost half of its missile tubes, four Igelstellung turrets and one of its Valiants. Worse yet, its engines were taking a tremendous beating. John swore as he fired at the Buster. "Kira, Chris, we need some backup! The ship won't last much longer!"

At that very moment, the Buster fired, hitting the _Archangel_'s engines. The damage was too great. The _Archangel_ could no longer maintain its lift and began to descend on one of the islands.

"Dammit! I'm coming!" Chris said, turning towards the battered ship.

"Oh no you don't!" Saul said, jumping off his Guul before Heero could attack again.

The Surge landed on the Raven. Saul pointed his rifle down, directly at the Raven...

Suddenly, Sky Grasper 2 appeared, the Sword Striker's sword extended and ready to slice through the Surge. "Shit!" Saul shouted as he jumped back, firing at the fighter.

A lucky shot struck the sword, destroying it and damaging the Sky Grasper. "Liz!" Chris shouted as his sister struggled to maintain her altitude.

In response, Heero fired on the Surge, taking out one of the arms with the Buster Rifle.

_"I can't keep her stable! I'm going down!"_

Chris transformed the Raven back into its mobile suit mode and pulled alongside the falling aircraft. He reached out and grabbed the Sky Grasper. "I got you." Chris said, heading for the island.

_"Thanks."_ Liz said.

The Archangel, fire and smoke billowing from it, crash landed onto the island. "Time to finish this ship off once and for all!" Dearka said, aiming for its bridge.

Suddenly, fire from Sky Graspers 3 struck the mobile suit as the fighters flew past him "Stupid pest! You're going down!" Dearka growled as he turned towards the fighter.

"Not today!" Mu said, firing the Agni cannon at him.

Dearka turned back as the beam struck the Buster. The powerful beam tore through the Buster's right shoulder, severing the arm and knocking the Buster off its Guul. It landed in front of the downed _Archangel_. Both of its Gottfrieds targeted it. Seeing no other option, Dearka stepped out of its cockpit with his hands raised.

"_Archangel_, open one of the hatches. I have Sky Grasper 2 with me." Chris said, landing on the _Archangel_.

One of the hatches opened. Chris moved towards, when the Surge and the GINN fired on him. Chris pulled the fighter close to him in one hand while he fired the Raven's railgun at them. Suddenly, a round tore through the GINN's Guul, destroying it. _"Go! I got you covered!"_ John said, firing on the pair.

Chris quickly climbed into the _Archangel_, dropped off the damaged fighter and headed back out. John was holding his own against the two grounded machines. For now anyway. Chris headed for the GINN, firing at it. Zane fired back and took off. Heading deeper into the island and away from the _Archangel_. Chris followed after him.

Meanwhile, the Strike landed on the island. "Kira!" Athrun shouted as he jumped off his Guul and fired at the Strike.

Kira raised his shield, protecting him from barrage. Athrun landed in front of the Strike and activated the Aegis's beam saber in its right arm. The two mobile suits clashed as it began to rain. "You murdered Nicol!" Athrun screamed.

"No! I did-"

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Athrun roared as he flew at the Strike again.

* * *

><p>Saul fired at the gray GINN High Maneuver Type. But John sidestepped the shot and fired, hitting the Surge's rifle. Saul discarded the weapon just before it exploded.<p>

_"Surrender."_ John said to the Surge's pilot.

"Never." Saul said, drawing his swords. "I'm not giving up that easily!"

_"You're machine may be superior to mine. But you're no match for me kid. And as for the one who shot you down, well…let's just say that your skills are way below his."_

The Surge lunged forward and slashed off the GINN's right arm and slammed it to the ground. The Farsight crashed to the ground. "I told you." Saul said, hovering over the GINN. "I'm not giving up that easily!"

_"Never lower your guard in combat, boy!"_ John said, pulling out one of his hidden beam sabers.

"Wha-"

Before Saul could react, John's saber slashed through the Surge's shins. Saul swore as the Surge fell backwards. He reached for his rifle when John's beam saber appeared inches from the cockpit. _"Don't. It's over."_ John said. _"Power down and step out of the cockpit."_

Saul swore. It was over. He powered down the Surge and opened up the cockpit. John pulled his saber back. "I surrender." he said as he stepped out, his hands raised.

* * *

><p>Kira found himself being beaten back by Athrun. He was fighting like he was possessed. Kira was struggling just to defend himself from the attacks. If he couldn't…<p>

_"Kira!"_

Sky Grasper 3 appeared in the skies overhead. Tolle fired on the Aegis. Only one or two shots actually hit the Aegis, causing little damage. The Aegis spun around, throwing its shield at the fighter. Tolle never stood a chance. The spinning shield crashed into the Sky Grasper's cockpit, killing Tolle instantly.

"Tolle!" Kira screamed as the fighter exploded.

But he wasn't the only one. At that very moment, the GINN and the Raven approached the area they were battling in.

"Tolle! NO!" Chris screamed as well.

Chris stood there for a moment, frozen. Another person he cared about had been claimed by this war.

"What a fool. Thinking that a fighter was a match for a mobile suit." Zane said. "That idiot has only himself to blame for his death."

Images of his parents and friends from Junius Seven filled his head. Then images of its fiery death. Then that little girl from Heliopolis that gave him the paper flower that was still on the Raven's control console. Zane, firing at her shuttle. Then finally, all the good times he had with Tolle. From the day they first met to the more recent events. His death and Zane's words collided as a seed shattered in the back of his mind.

"ZANE!" he roared, turning back to the GINN.

He drew both beam sabers and lunged at the red machine. The GINN jumped back, barely dodging the sabers, and fired. A round tore through the Raven's left wing. Chris was completely obvious to it. He kept on attacking. Zane was barely able to avoid the attacks. He knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

"Dammit." he cursed. "I refuse to lose to you and that machine! I will defeat you!"

A gray seed shattered in the back of Zane's mind. "I...WILL...NOT...LOSE...TO...YOU!" he shouted.

Zane switch from his railgun to his sword. The two clashed. Beam sabers striking the GINN's sword and shield. The two machines tried to overpower the other. To knock the other to ground and finish them off. Neither seemed to be able to overpower the other. Suddenly, Zane pushed his sword to the side, catching Chris off guard. Giving Zane an opening. Zane jammed his sword into the space in between the left shoulder and the body of the Raven. Where there was no phase shift armor to protect it. The sword cut into the joint. The left arm froze. The beam saber died, as did the left arm's phase shift armor. But Chris didn't care. He swung his remaining saber down on the GINN's left arm, slicing it off.

Meanwhile, the battle between Kira and Athrun become just as vicious. "ATHRUN!" Kira roared as a purple seed shattered in his mind.

The Strike and the Aegis lunged at each other. Kira blocked Athrun's saber, sliced off the Aegis's left arm and then kicked the mobile suit. Athrun staggered back, trying to stay standing. A green seed shattered in his mind as well. "KIRA!" he roared, activating the sabers in the Aegis's feet.

The two clashed again and again. The Strike's left arm flew off. The Aegis's head was stabbed and then ripped off. A gash was cut across the Strike's chest, exposing the cockpit. The Aegis transformed into its mobile armor mode and grabbed the Strike. Its Scylla cannon started charging. Suddenly, the charging beam started to flicker before the cannon deactivated. The Aegis was out of power. Its phase shift armor deactivated. Athrun had only one option left to destroy the Strike. He activated the Aegis's self-destruct and ejected.

Both Chris and Zane saw the Aegis shut down and Athrun escape, breaking up their fight. Zane knew what Athrun was doing. He grinned and immediately fled the area. Chris, on the other hand, didn't realize what Athrun did, and turned to the fleeing GINN, preparing to fire.

Suddenly, the Aegis exploded. The fireball engulfed the Strike and expanded, slamming into the Raven.

* * *

><p><em>AEU, British Parliament<em>…

The U.S. president sat in Air Force One as the plane flew over the AEU capital of London England. Looking out the windows, she saw the once great nation's amazing architecture beneath the wings. Now, the nation was just a place for Coordinator-hating people to live.

Closing her eyes, President Hilson looked away, unable to stand looking at the British leadership's headquarters any longer. Her visit had been only in hatred and anger, which meant that nothing had been accomplished.

Now, she was heading back to the States, disgust present in her attitude towards the AEU. But that was just the latest in a string of failures in the relations between the U.S. and the U.K.

Reflecting on how things had gone downhill so fast, the U.S. leader was unable to believe that the nation that had once been their greatest ally and enemy was now against them on all accounts. The U.K. had once been the greatest ally of the United States in both military and economic power, which had been a great benefit to both parties. Then, when the C.E. Era came about, things went downhill. Of course, like all great alliances, the fall had begun with a secret revelation, and in this case, it had been the secret George Glenn had revealed, the fact that he was a Coordinator.

The coast of the U.K. faded into the distance as Air Force One headed for home. President Hilson could hardly believe what some people were claiming.

'"_Coordinators are better than Naturals." "Naturals are inferior to Coordinators." Doesn't anyone know that Coordinators are able to pick up on the distrust Naturals have for them? Don't people realize that Coordinators think those things just to feel better about themselves? Man…if I could, I would just about punch everyone who thinks those types of thoughts and yell at them to actually get to know a Coordinator.'_

But, deep down, the president knew that people would not give up on such feelings to easily. If they could though, then things would be so much easier…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_A few hours later…_

President Hilson walked into the White House, but she did not enter the elevator to the second floor. What she did instead was walk to another elevator, which closed as soon as she was in it.

Lights flashed as the elevator descended down quite a ways, the destination unknown at the time. The doors remained closed until the elevator stopped; they only opened after the car reached a full stop.

Underneath the White House was a special hanger, not just for Air Force One or Marine One, but also for the Presidential Mobile Suit, a custom-made GM unit that lacked weapons, but was reinforced in the cockpit to make it impenetrable to every kind of threat that could take her life. But President Hilson knew that it was not impenetrable. The very thing that had been designed to save her life could also take it, because once that cockpit was sealed, nothing could open it unless it was from the outside. Hence, if the machine blew up, there was no way that she could escape. She loathed using it, and avoided doing so unless she had no other choice.

"I hate you…" she muttered to the red machine. Walking over to it, she glared at the visor above her. The U.S. leader refused to even touch it, which was why it was still sitting in the hanger below the White House.

Several U.S. Presidents had died using that very machine, and yet it was _still_ being used, even after the last president who died had told them to retire it. President Hilson frowned before turning and walking away from the Presidential GM.

In the hanger were a few other Mobile Suits, but not the ones used by ZAFT, nor were they ORB's Astrays. Tank treads were located on the backs, with a brown and green color scheme as well as a turret that could rotate out to the side from the back where it moved during the change from tank to mobile suit. The machines were known as the Traverse Gundams due to their twin eyes and v-shaped antenna that served for radar and communications.

Three of the tank-machines were underground in the hanger to serve as escorts for the Presidential GM. President Hilson grunted once at the sight. Three Traverses were not enough to protect the Presidential GM, and even if they were, that was only three machines up against a whole regiment of enemy units.

The U.S. leader then heard a voice from behind her. "I see you were admiring the Traverse Gundams?"

She whirled around, only to see her lead agent behind her. "Oh…it's you."

Her guard smiled back. An easy going man of forty years, Agent Williams nodded. His blue eyes were partially hidden by his orange hair, but he did not care. A second-generation Coordinator, Williams was an American citizen first, and a PLANT supporter second. His loyalties lay with his home nation however, and he was a true American, despite what some claimed. The opponents of Coordinators in the Secret Service feared that it would open her up to assassination by a Coordinator from PLANT, but that had yet to come to pass, and President Hilson felt safe with Coordinators and Naturals in the Secret Service, not the other way around.

"Ma'am, we have to leave now, as you are expected back at the White House in a few minutes. And you know how long the ride back is."

The President nodded, and the two proceeded to walk to the elevator. But before they could reach it, an explosion rocked the hanger. Both President Hilson and Agent Williams were thrown to the ground as an engineer ran up. "Madam President, you need to get into the Presidential GM! It is the only safe place right now!" he cried as flames danced around the hanger.

Looking up with blood running down from her mouth, President Hilson could only wonder how this guy had gotten in so quickly. "How…how did…you get…down here…so quickly?" she rasped.

The engineer smirked. "I work here…" he said as he pointed at the red machine slowly. "Now be a good little girl and get in there so the fire can do its job…"

President Hilson's eyes widened as she realized the truth. Agent Williams caught on as well, because he pulled his gun and aimed it at the assassin. "Ma'am! You need to get into one of the machines here NOW!" he ordered her as he fired his gun.

The U.S. leader nodded and turned to run towards one of the Traverses. Air Force One and Marine One were out of the question as they had been moved to another hanger located above the underground one. That left the tank-machines as her only option.

Agent Williams ran after her, firing on the assassin as he did so. The first Traverse had its cockpit open, giving the president an opening to climb into. As soon as the sensors detected a pilot, the door closed, sealing out the smoke as air filters kicked in, drawing out the contaminated air. Fresh oxygen filled the cockpit, making President Hilson gulp down as much air as she could.

The cockpit screen was active, as the sensors had powered up the machine as soon as she had climbed in. She looked at the other Traverse that was still standing. Agent Williams was inside because the door closed on that one as well. Grabbing the controls, President Hilson began to move the Traverse towards the hanger doors, which had been blown open by the sheer force of the explosion.

Both machines managed to make it outside before another explosion hit the hanger, throwing the president's machine to the ground as Agent Williams staggered over. President Hilson grunted as her machine landed hard on its back. Her rib flared in pain, a small fire that burned too intensely. She hissed in pain, but pushed it aside as she moved her machine into a standing position. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"_I should be the one asking you that."_ Agent Williams responded over the com-line. Flames leapt about behind the two machines, but they paid them no heed.

Agent Williams then moved his machine away as he went to look for the assassin, leaving the president unguarded. While that was a career-ending move right there, it proved to be the best decision of his life, as it showed that even the president could be useful in a battle as well as hold her own against an enemy.

President Hilson sat back, grunting as her broken rib flared in pain again. "Damn…that hurts…" she growled as she squinted one eye shut.

As she sat waiting, another two machines made their way over to her. The cockpit alarm blared, making the president whip her head over at the oncoming unit. It did not come up on the register, making her wonder if it was an enemy. The single mono-eyes flaring made her gasp. It was a ZAFT GINN and a BuCUE! Swearing in her mind, President Hilson grabbed the controls and pulled hard. The Traverse moved back just in time to avoid a laser from the ZAFT GINN.

Her machine staggered as she panted. The fact that she was already on adrenaline made her grip the controls even tighter as more flowed into her veins. _"So…we get to take out the President of NASA herself. What a surprise."_

President Hilson snarled as she realized that the attackers were from ZAFT indeed. _'So, Hong Fa Wu sent assassins to kill me, huh? Well, he's about to learn that I will not go down so easily!'_ she thought as she moved the Traverse into a firing position.

Despite being out of the armed forces for quite some time, her training kicked in. Instincts undulled by the annals of time moved quicker than she could react, sensing danger before the alarm did. Turning her machine to the right, the president was able to avoid a sword strike by the GINN. From there, everything was by reflex. President Hilson did not have to think of her next action, as her body reacted on its own.

The GINN pilot fired with his gun, but the president was able to move the Traverse into an optimal position to attack. The turret on the back of her machine began to move into position, indicating that this was the first time the beam cannon was being used. Locking into place, the cannon flipped over to its main position on the turret. Readouts began to appear in front of the U.S. leader, indicating that the cannon was charging.

"_You should not have done that."_ The BuCUE pilot sneered as he rushed her. President Hilson growled, but she pulled the trigger. A rocket flew out of a launcher on the arm of her machine, impacting the BuCUE on the head. The machine blew up in a fireball, but that was not the president's worry. The GINN then rushed her, sword out and at the ready.

"_You will pay for that, Natural! Now I will show you just what it is like to fall to the new master race!"_ the pilot screamed.

For an instant, President Hilson was shaking. Sweat covered her head as he breathing rate increased. Panting, her pulse quickened, and her hands were drenched in sweat. "M-m-master r-r-race…?"

"Did…he just say…'m-master r-race'…"

The GINN ran at her machine, unaware of what was happening. _"You shall fall to the Master Race and be enslaved!"_

"Master…race…? Is that what you are…a so-called 'Master Race'? Is that what you are?" she screamed as a hazel object appeared in her mind, pulsing with each angry word she shouted out. "THERE IS NO MASTER RACE!"

With that declaration, the object exploded in a shower of sparks. "No one shall be enslaved!" President Hilson snarled as the cannon's charge rate reached 100%. Pulling the trigger, a powerful beam lanced out. "Have a taste of the Liberty beam cannon!"

The GINN pilot was unable to dodge the beam, making President Hilson the only survivor left of the battle. By the time Agent Williams arrived with back-up, the president was in her machine unconscious…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. ZAFT tried to attack New Juneau, which led to Aki' and Josh being captured. Nicol lives, but is now an enemy prisoner. President Hilson also gets involved in combat now, as ZAFT is now refusing to stay limited to the Earth Forces. As for Heero, he will play an important role that is to come yet.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, as are reviews. Flames, AKA hate-filled/spamming reviews, will be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not. Reviews are welcomed as well as encouraged. The Poll will be up until I reach a certain point in the fic, in which it will then be closed, so go vote now!

Read and review!


	19. Phase Eighteen: Grieving Skies

**Chapter eighteen is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sciorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Raven and Surge Gundams as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Hilson, NASA, the 7th Fleet, and the Traverse, the Wing, the Diver, and the Z.A.M. Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

** .51: Keep reading to see what road NASA takes. And as for the master race thing, I felt that it would suit how the Coordinators of the radical faction saw themselves.**

**Titanic X: Yeah, the president does know how to fight.**

**Meteorthunder3: The Presidential GM can only be opened from the outside, therefore, if say, flames were all around the machine and no one could get to the cockpit to open it, then the president inside would die. That is why she hates it, and Blue Cosmos knew of this flaw. That is why the assassin wanted her to get inside. As for her piloting abilites, she _was_ in the armed forces for a time. ;)**

******************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please. Also, do not forget to vote on the poll. I am leaving it up for a month, so go vote!******************

* * *

><p>Phase Eighteen: Grieving Skies<p>

Suddenly, the Aegis exploded. The fireball engulfed the Strike and expanded, slamming into the Raven. The Raven was sent flying. "AAAAAAAAH!" Chris screamed as the Raven was slammed across and darkness took him.

Chris groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He blink a few times as everything came back into focus. The Raven was lying on its front. The phase shift armor had deactivated and the main battery almost completely out of power. He switched over the reserve battery. It'd give him enough power to get back to the ship. The screens in the cockpit flickered to life. Most of screens displayed static. Either the screens were damaged or most of his camera had been taken out. Or maybe a little bit of both. Slowly, the Raven stood up. There were several mechanical groans that accompanied the Raven's movements. The Raven was in rough shape. The left arm was completely useless. The small hole in the left wing had grown in size as a result of the explosion. And the Raven's body had been damaged from the fire of the explosion and from being slammed into the ground. Not to mention the right leg was barely working and the right arm was completely missing along with the right wing. He had to get back to the ship before any of the ZAFT mobile suits found him.

He turned towards where the _Archangel_ crashed and started to head that way. When he remembered what exactly happened during the battle...

"Kira!"

Chris scanned the area for Strike. The explosion had thrown him deeper into the woods. But there was no trace of either the Strike or the remains of the Aegis. "Kira! Come in Kira! Can you hear me?" Chris said over the comm, hoping it was working. "Kira, respond!"

"Come on Kira, where are you?" he said to himself as he listened to static. "You and the Strike are tougher than that. Come on, where are you?"

_"...Tol...Kira...ris...please...res..."_

It was Mirillia! Chris found comfort in the fact that at least the _Archangel_ was still out there.

The bridge of the _Archangel_ was silent. Save for Miriallia's attempts to contact the two mobile suits and the Sky Grasper. They had all seen the explosion. All contact with the Strike, the Raven and Sky Grasper 3 had been lost. They all feared the worse.

"Captain, what was that explosion?" Mu asked over the comm.

"I don't know." Murrue said. "But we've lost contact with the Strike, the Raven and Sky Grasper 3."

_"...gel...This...Chris..."_

"Chris! Chris! This is the _Archangel_! Do you read?" Miri said, frantically trying to reestablish communications with the Raven.

_"Archangel...re gone...coming..."_

"Chris! We're not gone! We're still here!"

_"Archangel...This is Chris...still here...Raven's damaged..."_

"Chris. What happened to Tolle and Kira?"

_"Tolle's...dead...Kira...I...I don't know..." _Chris replied, coming in clearer.

A stunned silence filled the bridge. Miriallia let out a sob and ran out of the bridge. No one tried to stop her.

_"You have to send someone out to search for him_." Chris said.

"Captain! Three contacts on radar!" Kuzzey said.

"They're DINNs, ma'am!" Chandra said. "They'll be on us in fifteen minutes!"

"Prepare to intercept." Murrue ordered.

"Not possible, Captain." Natarle said. "Over half of our weapons are out of commission. We won't last ten minutes against them. We have to leave the area as soon as possible."

_"What about Kira?"_ Chris said. _"We just can't leave him out there!"_

"There's nothing we can do." Badgiruel said. "It's obvious that Ensign Yamato is MIA. Return to the ship. Besides, we need the Z.A.M. Gundam and Wing Zero for defense at this point."

_"But Kira-"_

"Ensign Dante, return to the ship." Murrue said.

Chris sighed. _"Yes ma'am..."_

"Captain, power has been restored." Newmann said.

"Prepare to take off once the Raven is on board." Murrue said. "What was the last known position of the Strike?"

"But Captain! We don't have enough time to search for the Strike." Natarle said. "If we stayed, you'd risk this ship as well as the lives everyone on board."

"I know that! Send out an SOS, along with the Strike's last known coordinates to ORB and NASA." Murrue ordered.

"ORB _and_ NASA?"

"ORB will accept. We're asking them to save lives. NASA may even respond first, given how dedicated they are to saving lives of others."

"But those nations-"

"I will take full responsibility for this!" Murrue said, silencing her XO.

The damaged Raven approached the _Archangel_. One of the catapults was open for him. The Raven clumsily jumped up, landed on the catapult and staggered into the hanger. The Raven moved passed the captured Buster and Surge and came to rest in its usual spot, next to where the Strike normally stood. The Z.A.M. Gundam was still outside for defense as was Wing Zero. Chris didn't say anything as he deactivated his machine and climbed out. Once he was out of the cockpit, he tore off his helmet and slammed it into the ground, screaming as he did it. He leaned on the catwalk, his eyes watering.

"Birdie. Birdie." Kira's mechanical pet chirped, flying through the hanger before landing on Chris's head.

Normally, Chris would have swatted the bird off his head. But at the moment, he didn't care. Tolle was gone. Kira was missing. Worse, they were abandoning Kira to save themselves.

Chris slammed his fists onto the railing. He was right there and he didn't do anything. He should have known that the Aegis's pilot would have self-destructed like that. He should have tried to pull the Aegis off of the Strike.

Liz touched his shoulder. Chris turned to face her. There were tears on her face. The two hugged each other as they cried.

Elsewhere, Miri approached the flight simulator that Tolle had spent so much time in. "Tolle?" Miri said, tears in her eyes.

Mu approached the grieving girl. "Where's Tolle?" Miri asked him.

Mu didn't say anything. He hated these situations. He never knew what to say.

"Tolle cannot be dead...He just can't...Because...because..."

Miri collasped to the ground, crying. Mu reached out to her, drew his hand back before he touched her. He instead punched the flight simulator in frustration and grief. There was nothing he could do to help her.

* * *

><p>Outside the ship, the three DINNs fired on the engines of the <em>Archangel<em>. The three beam shots were intercepted by Wing Zero, which took the blows on its shield. "Attacking a weary opponent is an act of cowardice." Heero murmured as he moved the shield away.

Nisha fired his missiles at the DINNs, but all three managed to dodge easily. It did not help that the Z.A.M. Gundam was not built for aerial combat. But Wing Zero _was_.

"_Hey, Heero. Can you try and take those guys out? I will provide cover for you."_

Heero grunted once at the offer. "Hn."

Taking to the sky, Heero pulled out his machine's beam sabers and flew right at the three DINNs. The trio darted away from Wing Zero, but Nisha's cannons forced them back into a less favorable position. Heero used the attack by Nisha to rush one of the DINNs and slice off its engines as well as a leg. The damaged machine crashed into the water with a splash.

The two remaining DINNs decided to try and attack the _Archangel_ from the top, but a missile barrage from the Z.A.M. Gundam took out one of them as the other pilot managed to dodge the slew of warheads.

The last DINN was made short work of thanks to the Buster Rifle from Wing Zero. The golden blast took out the ZAFT machine so quickly the enemy pilot had no chance of realizing what had happened until it was too late.

Wing Zero landed on the _Archangel_, the battle over…

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Cousteau

"Captain!" Yzak said as he entered the _Cousteau_'s bridge. "Why are we moving? Athrun, Dearka and Saul aren't back yet!"

"They're all missing, I'm afraid." the Captain said. "And Commander Le Creuset has ordered us to return to base."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"What do you think it means?" Zane said, staring at the screens. "Dearka and Saul were likely shot down and Athrun likely killed himself taking out the Strike."

"WHAT?" Yzak shouted.

"He grabbed the Strike with the Aegis and then self-destructed." Zane said. "I did see him bail out, but it's unlikely that he cleared the blast radius in time. But he did destroy the Strike and likely the Raven as well."

"Turn this ship around right now!" Yzak shouted. "There's no way that all three of them dead! We don't wear these red uniforms for nothing!"

"Those red uniforms mean that you should be able to make decisions calmly and rationally." the Captain said. "We've been ordered back. Second team has been dispatched to search the area. And we've received word that ORB is also joining in the search for survivors. If they're alive, they'll be found." He was unaware that another nation was searching as well…

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Archangel

"Well...This is one fine mess we've gotten ourselves in." Saul said.

The two of them had been taken to one of the locker rooms, stripped of their flight suits and dressed in simple white clothes. Their hands were tied behind their backs and a pair of armed guards was watching over them. "Shut up." one of the guards said.

A man entered the room. He wasn't wearing a uniform like the others. Rather he was wearing a dark trench-coat and pants. But there was something about him that Saul found familiar. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

"More kids." the man said. "You'd think that they would have entrusted those stolen mobile suits to people that were older and more experienced."

"You seem familiar." Saul said.

"I could say the same about you." the man said. "Wait. What's your name?"

"Saul Kessel."

The man started to laugh. "You're Diana Kessel's little brother? The one she's always complaining about? Yes. Now I recognize you. You're the lazy slacker."

"Hacker. I'm the lazy hacker. What about it?" Saul said.

"You don't recognize me?"

Saul stared at the man. There was something familiar about him, but he just couldn't place it.

"No. Why..." he said as it suddenly dawned on him. "Wait minute! Now I recognize you! But you're dead!"

"Okay. I'm confused. What's going on here?" Dearka asked as the man continued to laugh. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah. This prick's the Black Hawk. Commander John Alaric." Saul said.

"What? No way! You mean the guy that fought the Tiger actually was the Black Hawk!" Dearka said. "Wait a minute! You don't look like the Black Hawk. The Black Hawk had-"

"Longer hair and a beard and mustache? It's called shaving kid. Something you have yet to experience."

"He's Alaric." Saul said. "I met him once, a few months before the war started. It's him."

"But you're a Coordinator. Why are you fighting with the Earth Forces?" Dearka asked.

"I have my reasons." he said. "None of which I have to explain to you two."

"Does my sister know that you're a traitor?" Saul said.

"She knows, along with the entire 11th Fleet as they have been aiding me since my 'death'. And we're more like patriots than traitors. We're simply doing things our own way. As we have always done."

"What do you mean 'doing things our own way'?" Dearka asked.

"There are times when people, who love their nation, must act against it to remove dangerous elements within the nation that don't have the nation and its peoples' best interests." he cryptically replied.

Alaric turned to the two guards. "Now, the Captain wants us to take them to the infirmary, so the doctor can check them over before they're put in the brig."

A few minutes later, the five of them were walking down the halls towards the infirmary.

"Well, at least you got one cute girl on this ship." Dearka said as they approached a group of crew members, one of which was a sad-looking, brown haired girl.

"Must you hit on every cute thing in a skirt?" Saul said.

Dearka ignored him and turned his attention to the girl. "Aw...What's with the tears?" Dearka taunted. "Saul and me are ones that should be crying."

"Well, you should be crying." Saul said. "You got shot down by a single fighter. What kind of Red Coat gets shot down by a fighter?"

"Hey! That was no ordinary fighter!" Dearka said as they continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Excuses. Excuses." Saul said.<p>

_Aboard an ORB Transport Plane_

_A Few Hours Later_

Athrun slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight was shining through the window, onto his face. He slowly sat up and groaned from the pain of his injuries.

"I see your awake." a familiar voice said.

Athrun turned his head. It was the girl, Cagalli, holding a gun at him. "At the moment, you're aboard an ORB aircraft." she said, moving closer to the bed. "We decided to take you in after we found you lying on the beach."

"What does a neutral nation like ORB want with me?" Athrun asked. "Or am I in the hands of the Earth Forces now?"

"There's something I have to know." Cagalli said. "Were you the one who destroyed the Strike?"

Athrun bowed his head, unable to look her in the eye. "Yes...That was me."

"What happened to the pilot?" Cagalli desperately asked. "We couldn't find him anywhere. Did he eject like you?"

"He's dead...Because I killed him..."

Cagalli's eyes widened as her arm holding the gun began to shake.

"It's true...I grabbed the Strike with my Aegis and self-destructed. I don't see how he could have escaped."

Cagalli grabbed him by the collar and jammed her gun under his chin. "It was the only option I had left..." Athrun said, raising his head.

Their eyes met as tears slid down Athrun's face. Cagalli slammed him down on the bed and looked ready to shoot him, when she let go of him. "DAMMIT!" she shouted as she punched a wall while her own tears appeared.

Athrun sat up again. "But why am I still alive?" he said, more to himself than to Cagalli. "I must have gotten out just in time."

Cagalli spun around and pointed the gun at Athrun again. "Or maybe you're the one destined to kill me."

"Kira...took too many risks and didn't always know what he's doing and always cried...But he was kind! He was a nice guy!" Cagalli shouted.

A sad smile spread across Athrun's face. "Yeah...Sounds like he didn't change a bit. He was always like that."

"Did you..."

"He was a sentimental crybaby and he was smart but never thought things through."

"You really knew Kira?"

"Yes...We were close. We were friends ever since we were child. We were the best of friends."

"But then...That's crazy! If you were such great friends, then why did you kill him?" Cagalli said grabbing his collar.

"I don't...I have no idea why either!" Athrun shouted back as his tears returned.

"We separated as friends and the next time I saw him, we were enemies. I asked him to come with us, over and over. Because he was a Coordinator! Don't you see? He was one of us! He didn't belong with the Earth Forces!" Athrun said. "But he wouldn't listen! He fought against us! Even hurting friends of mine! Then he killed Nicol!"

"So that's why-"

"He wasn't on my side anymore! He was an enemy! I had no other choice but to kill him!" Athrun said, trying more to rationalize it in his own mind than Cagalli's.

"You idiot! How could you have come up with something so stupid? How could you do something so terrible?" Cagalli shouted.

"He killed Nicol! He was fifteen! He loved to play the piano! He only fought to protect the PLANTs! And Kira murdered him!"

"Kira was fighting to protect the people he cared about! He didn't deserve to be killed! And by his best friend of all people!"

Athrun didn't say anything, but a fresh set of tears rolled down his face.

"Someone's killed for killing another! Then that guy is killed for killing him! How is that twisted thinking ever going to bring peace?" Cagalli said, crying.

Cagalli held on to Athrun and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Suddenly, the door opened and an old man in an ORB Military uniform entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt." the man said. "But we received word from the team that recovered the remains of the Blitz. There were no remains within the cockpit. Likely the pilot survived and was captured by the _Archangel_. I figured that he would want to know."

The news hit Athrun like a ton of bricks. Nicol was alive...He was alive...Then he had killed Kira over nothing...He had killed his best friend for nothing...absolutely nothing...

"What...What have I done..."

* * *

><p><em>Pacific Islands…<em>

A small fleet of ships headed into an area that was littered with the remains of machines and parts of a ship. The commanding officer of the fleet glanced back at the radar-man, hoping for an answer. "Well, any sign of life?"

There was a slight shake of the head before the radar acted up. He grabbed the console, looking shocked. "T-there is, sir! Off the starboard side, ten degrees south, 15 meters away!"

"You heard him, men! We have a survivor! Launch the Zodiacs and head to that area at once! Retrieve the Strike's pilot!" the fleet commander shouted.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><em>NASA Transport Shuttle...<em>

Soldiers stood guard as the famous Reverend Malchio walked in. On the bed was a boy with severe injuries, bandages covering the majority of them. "So, this is the boy that you found?" he asked, turning his blank gaze to the soldier in charge.

"Yes, Reverend." The soldier replied, bowing to him as deeply as she could.

The older man looked back at the young passenger, his gaze, even though it was blank, filled with disappointment. _'So young and already a soldier…is this what the war is coming to?'_

"We already have ZAFT identification crafted for him, as the only real place he can be treated is the PLANTs." The soldier said from beside the Reverend.

"What about in NASA? Why can't you treat him there and give him one of the machines?"

The soldier was silent before speaking. "It…would raise too much suspicion as he is an Earth Alliance soldier, despite being a Coordinator. And we cannot risk it."

"I see. Very well, then. I shall accept the decision."

"Sir…"

Reverend Malchio then faced the soldier. "So, what is the cover story you have for him?"

"Well, we decided that he would be under the guise of a ZAFT red who was shot down in his mobile suit and injured even though he survived the crash. This way the PLANTs wouldn't hesitate to accept his return. Luckily for us, the PLANT leadership will buy the story as they are accepting of us as allies. I just hope that it goes off without a hitch."

"As do I, soldier…as do I…"

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau, brig section…<em>

Akira Nishikama sat in his cell, wondering if he was going to be executed by the NAZAFT officers who ran the place. There were rumors about ZAFT pilots being captured by NAZAFT and experimented on to see how they were engineered, and stories of young pilots like him being killed just for the fun of it, not to mention stories of how captured ZAFT pilots were sold to the Natural royalty that ruled the countries in the alliance!

He was scared now, and it did not help that ZAFT was now attacking its own fellow colony no less. If ZAFT attacked, then he was as good as dead!

But upon being retrieved from his machine, he had been handed clothes that had his last name on them, and not a number. On top of that, he had been treated decently so far, but he knew that could change anytime soon.

The door hissed open, revealing a guard in a white uniform that was just like ZAFT's, except for the patch on the left shoulder. And the customary Z had three stars over it as well.

"I heard that you were part of ZAFT's famed 7th Fleet. Care to explain why ZAFT sent you to attack us?" the guard asked.

"How should I know? They just sent us the orders and told us that you were the target." Aki' replied as he looked down at the floor.

The guard was silent at the information, but deep down, he suspected it had to do with Wu and his ambitions. That did not bode well for anyone under any circumstances.

"So, you just do as you are told now?" he asked.

Aki' glared at the guard with malice in his golden eyes. "No, we don't! But if we didn't, then ZAFT would brand us traitors and have us executed!" he snapped back.

"Don't you realize that you are considered a traitor now that you have been captured by us?"

That made Aki' gasp in shock as horror flooded his body. He looked at his hands shakily, eyes smaller than normal. "'Any ZAFT officers captured by NAZAFT are to be executed upon their retrieval.' Those are Chairman Wu's exact words." The guard said as Aki' shook with disbelief.

"It…it can't be true…there's just no way…I mean…" Aki' was unable to speak clearly, but the words he was trying to say were evident in his body language and in his eyes.

The guard felt bad for telling him that, but he needed to know, otherwise there would be no way for him to get out of returning to the PLANTs as a traitor.

Especially now…

But it was needed, as ZAFT was now going down the path that _everyone_ in NASA had feared: the path of conquerors and ruthless rulers. The guard could only hope that the NASA leadership made the choice soon, otherwise things were over for the alliance _and_ the human race…

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Archangel

_Later That Night_

"Come on you guys! I'm begging you!" Mu said, trying to get the hanger crews to prepare his Sky Grasper for launch.

"Don't be a fool." John said. "There's nothing you can do for him."

Mu ignored him and started loading extra supplies on his fighter.

"If you somehow manage to find the kid, just what then? ZAFT forces are likely still in the area." he said. "You'll be lucky to get to the island without being attacked."

"Commander!" Murrue called out, running towards them.

"At last, someone that can talk some sense into him." John said.

"Give the mechanics some time to rest." Murrue said.

"Have we received any word from ORB or NASA yet?" Mu asked.

"No. But-"

"Have we reached Alaska's air defense space?"

"Yes. But-"

"Then I'm going."

"I won't allow it." Murrue said.

"But what if he managed to get out in time!"

"And I would be the first to volunteer to go out and search for him. But right now, that's impossible." Murrue said. "And given the current situation, I cannot permit you to go out alone either."

Noting the change in Murrue's tone, John decided that this conversation no longer for him to be a part of. And he quietly left the two.

"Commander, if you didn't come back and we lost you too...I don't know..." she said, her eyes watering. "Have faith. Pray for Kira. And stay here."

Mu put a hand on her shoulder. "Understood."

* * *

><p>Nicol quietly sat on the floor of his cell, writing another musical piece. Chris was a life saver. If he hadn't managed to bring him paper and a pencil, he probably would have lost it a couple of days ago. At least now he could do something to kill time. Chris also frequently brought him his meals and would stay and talk for a while.<p>

His stomach growled. Loudly. Nicol hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. There had been a battle shortly after he had given his breakfast and no one had stopped by his cell since the battle ended.

Suddenly, the brig door opened. Nicol quickly stuffed the paper and pencil under his mattress. A weary looking Chris, holding a food tray, stepped in front of the cell doors. Nicol could tell that something bad had happened just from looking at him. "Sorry about forgetting to bring you lunch. I...There's been a lot going on." he said as he slid the food tray through the slot.

Nicol grabbed the tray began eating with gusto. "The Buster and the Surge were captured in the last battle."

Nicol's eyes widened as he stopped eating. "Are the pilots-"

"They're fine." Chris said. "Actually...They should have been moved into their own cells hours ago. I think I better go ask someone about that."

Chris turned and started heading for the door. "Wait!" Nicol called out. "Was anyone else shot down during the battle?"

"The Duel was damaged but retreated." Chris paused for moment. "The Aegis...The Aegis grabbed the Strike and self-destructed. I don't know if either of them made it."

Chris left the brig without saying another word. "Please Athrun. Be okay." he quietly said, worried about his friend.

* * *

><p>Chris sighed as he aimlessly wondered the halls. They had reached the safety of the Alaska Air Defense Zone and ZAFT had given up. They'd reach JOSH-A the next morning. And then...Well he didn't know what would happen when they got there. It did not help that the Raven was damaged beyond repair either, as he would likely be blamed as a ZAFT spy for the damage.<p>

Everyone was having a difficult time with Tolle's death and Kira's disappearance as well. Chris had spent the day alone for the most part. Wondering the halls or just sitting somewhere. Flay had tried to comfort him, but he just wanted to be left alone for now.

He turned a corner and came face to face with Sai as he left the infirmary. Neither he nor Flay had spoken with Sai since it happened. But he figured that maybe now would be the time to try to patch things up between.

"Sai." he said.

"...Chris." Sai said as politely as he could.

"I'm sorry about everything. I never wanted or intended for what happened to happen." he said. "I just wanted to help Flay out with her grief over her father's death. But...Well, you know what happened. Again, I'm sorry about this whole mess."

Sai opened his mouth. "I-"

Suddenly, they heard some muffled shouting and a loud crash. It was coming from the infirmary. Chris and Sai ran into the room. The blond haired prisoner was lying on the ground, his hands bound and bleeding from a cut on his forehead. The other prisoner was sitting on one of the beds, trying to break free of his bonds to help his comrade. Standing over the blond was Miriallia, holding a knife. Her face was a mixture of grief and rage. Heero was there along with Nisha, the former ready to attack as well.

Both Sai and Chris grab Miri, stopping her from attacking the prisoner again. "What the hell is her problem?" the other prisoner shouted.

The two teens ignored him, focusing on Miri. "Miri! Stop it!" Sai said as they tried to get the knife from her hands.

"Doing this won't change anything!" Chris added.

"Tolle's gone and he's never coming back! And yet this creep...What is this scumbag doing here?"

"Heero, help us!" Sai yelled. The blue eyed boy nodded, grabbing the knife from Miri just as Chris did his thing.

"I hate to have to do this." Chris said, letting go of the girl.

A second later, he slapped her. That stopped her. "Is this what Tolle would have wanted?" Chris asked. "Would he have wanted you to kill someone?"

The rage left Miri's face, leaving only her grief. Miri hugged Sai, burying her face in his shoulder, muffling her sobs. Heero placed the knife on the desk near the door as Sai comforted Miri. Chris then helped the injured prisoner back up onto the bed. "Why don't you take her back to her room?" Chris said. "I'll get the doctor to see to this guy."

Sai nodded. "Okay." he said, guiding Miriallia to her quarters. "And I accept your apology."

"You just had to make those stupid comments, Dearka." the other prisoner said once the two were gone.

"Shut up." Dearka said. "How was I supposed to know that she'd react like that?"

Chris sighed. He felt a headache coming on. "Do I even want to guess what you said?"

The other prisoner chuckled. "Probably not." he said. "When that girl came in, Dearka started taunting her about how upset she was and how soldiers shouldn't be crybabies. And he made a really bad comment about how maybe she's upset because her boyfriend got himself killed."

"That's what I thought." Chris said, rubbing his forehead. "You know, her boyfriend _did_ die in that last battle. And everyone's having a hard time right now. In fact, I wouldn't mind having a piece of you after what you said."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that?" Dearka said.

"It doesn't matter." the other prisoner said. "That's not something that you joke about! That girl should have cut your balls for that!"

"Hey! Don't even joke about that!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll get the doctor to patch that up." he said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>A Short While<em>

The doctor had patched Dearka's wound and now a pair of guards were escorting them to the brig. Then when they reached JOSH-A, they'd be sent to some torturous POW camp until the war ended. Something Saul was not looking forward to.

"Saul! Dearka!" a voice called out from a cell as they entered the brig.

A very, very familiar voice. A voice that they shouldn't be hearing. The two ZAFT pilots turned to the first cell. Sitting on the bunk was...Nicol. Alive and well. "N...Nicol...You're alive..." a speechless Dearka managed to say.

Saul started to laugh. "I don't believe it! How did you survive that? You have got to be the luckiest guy in ZAFT!" he said as a grin spread across his face.

"Move it." one of their escorts said, jamming his gun into Saul's back.

"Okay. Okay. We're moving." Saul said. "Jeez. We just meet a friend that we thought was dead and you guys won't even let us talk to him."

"You two are going into the two cells next to his." the man said. "So it doesn't matter."

The guards opened the second cell and put Saul in it, and then they placed Dearka in the third cell. "How did you survive Nicol?" Dearka asked. "I mean that explosion...We all thought that you were dead."

"Yeah. I'm surprised I survived myself." Nicol said. "I guess I was just lucky that the Strike's sword didn't hit the cockpit."

"I'll say." Saul said. "You got a rabbit's foot on you or something. Or maybe you got a four leaf clover hiding in that green hair of yours."

All three friends started laughing. And for that moment, the war didn't exist, nor were they soldiers. Instead, for that brief moment, they were a trio of teenage friends, laughing and joking around.

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs…<em>

"We thank you for this action, Clyne." The shuttle pilot said as the young boy was unloaded into the colony.

"No problem. Just be glad that Wu bought the story with no complaint." Clyne replied as he looked into the eyes of the young man.

A nod from the pilot was all he needed. With that, the pilot walked back to the NASA shuttle without a single glance back.

* * *

><p>Archangel<em> brig…<em>

Nicol was writing away at his music when the door slid open to reveal another boy, this time not wearing the standard Earth Forces uniform. Instead he was wearing a green sleeveless shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. Brown hair matched his blue eyes, which seemed to be cold and emotionless.

"Oh. Hey, Heero." Nicol said as he looked up. Said boy grunted once.

"Hn."

He held a food tray for Dearka and Saul. Dearka looked over, only to see the person who was bringing him his food. "And you are?"

The boy just glared at him with cold blue eyes. "None of your business. If you knew, I would have to kill you."

"So talkative…" Dearka muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Saul did not respond to Dearka's remark, instead staring at the boy who was setting down the food trays in front of their cells.

The boy did not seem like an Earth Alliance soldier, but the way he carried himself could be mistaken as such. He seemed to be lanky in build, almost as if undernourished, but that was not the case, as his muscles were visible beneath his shirt. His blue eyes were cold and hard from no doubt countless battles, but there was a certain weariness in them as well.

"Are you a child soldier of the Earth Alliance?" Saul inquired. Dearka looked at the boy outside the cells in shock and confusion.

"He can't be…he's much too young! I mean, he can't be older than 11 years old at most!" Dearka protested in shock.

The boy, Heero, glared at Dearka with a cold look that would have even made Le Creuset back up in fright. "I am 16 years old. And, no, I am not an Earth Alliance child soldier if that is what you are thinking." He growled.

"But you fight with the legged ship!" Dearka exclaimed, a smug tone in his voice.

"Only because they took me in when I had nowhere else to go. And given my situation, it was highly unlikely that I would be helped by anyone except for the _Archangel_, which is the name of the ship you are now on."

Dearka tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Your situation? What do you mean?"

The sound of a gun clicking into the safety-off position was his cue to shut up. "Ulp!"

Heero pulled his side-arm and aimed it at Dearka with an emotionless look in his eyes. "If you knew that, I would have to kill you, no matter what your situation." He muttered back.

Dearka was silent as Saul then realized something. "Hey, aren't you a Coordinator as well?"

"No, I am not."

This made Dearka and Saul look at one another before Dearka busted out laughing. "You? There is no way in hell that _you_ could be a Natural! You're too skilled to be a mere Natural!"

"I _am_ a Natural," Heero replied coolly. "And most of the people on this ship are Naturals as well, so if you think about harming any one of them, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Dearka could only smirk in a cocky arrogant way. "And what would you, a mere Natural, do to us, the superior Coordinators? Use your meek and useless Mobile Armor to defeat us? How cute!" he purred.

Heero's gaze turned to ice as Saul gasped. He had never seen such a cold gaze before in his entire life, and that did not include his sister, who would also be scared by that kind of gaze that this boy now held.

"I will kill you…"

Saul gulped as Dearka continued his taunting. "How, with a mere bullet using gun on your Mobile Armor that you can't even use properly?"

"…no. Zero."

"Are you talking about a Moebius Zero?"

"Wing Zero. That is my machine. And I believe that you have seen it before."

Dearka gasped as he recalled that machine he had seen earlier. "You pilot _that_ machine?" Saul was also stunned, but for another reason. The same pilot was now before him, a pilot who had, on countless occasions, had the chance to kill him and the others.

"Why?"

Heero glanced to Saul, who continued speaking. "Why did you not kill us?"

The boy looked down before he glanced back up. "I will not take a life if it is not called for, and those times were not such situations."

With that said, he turned and left, leaving behind two newly stunned Coordinators as well as one relieved prisoner of war.

* * *

><p><em>NASA capital, Washington D.C…<em>

President Hilson opened her eyes, her head throbbing as she sat up. "Ugh…"

Agent Williams, her guard, peeped in. "Ah! Glad to see you awake ma'am." He said as he entered the room.

"What happened?" the president asked.

Williams was silent before he spoke. "There…was a…assassination attempt on you, and by the radical faction of ZAFT no less. It was only by pure luck that we got out in time."

"No. I mean after that. Didn't a couple of ZAFT Mobile Suits infiltrate Washington?"

Agent Williams looked up at her. "Is _that_ what happened? I didn't know. Did you defeat them?"

President Hilson gaped at what the man was saying. _She_ had fought the ZAFT units and won? It did not seem likely as she was a Natural and they had been Coordinators. True, she had been in the Traverse machine at the time and that had a Natural-use OS, but even that should not have been enough to beat a couple of trained Coordinators, and ZAFT aces no less.

"Are you sure it was me and not someone else?"

Her guard just nodded, further cementing the idea that she had indeed done the task. "You did, as you were the only other one inside a Traverse at the time. There was no one else inside such a machine at the battle site, and your machine was the only one standing."

Realization sank in as the U.S. leader fell back onto the bed. "There's…just no way…how in the world did _I_ beat a couple of ZAFT trained aces and Coordinators with no trouble?"

Agent Williams just looked at her and shrugged. "I have no idea. I tried to contact you to see if you were alright, but there was no answer from the cockpit. I could only worry about you, and when we got you out of the cockpit, you were unconscious from either blood loss or hitting your head, but the latter is not likely as there was no injury to your head."

"It wasn't that, or blood loss."

"Eh?"

"I saw…a small…_thing_…before I passed out…It looked like a…_seed_…almost…and it exploded. Then…everything became clear to me…almost like a berserker mode…"

Agent Williams stared at her, but did not say anything of it. It was either a one-time thing, or it had been a hallucination of some kind caused by blood loss.

Still, he could not deny that he had seen her results from the battle site, and wondered if this had been the cause of her being able to stand up to the two ZAFT pilots that had attacked them in the hanger earlier that week.

* * *

><p><em>PLANT capital, Aprilius One<em>…

"We've got a problem!" the infamous Mr. Pink said, bouncing around in the backyard of the Clyne residence.

"Mr. Pink! Don't go there!" Lacus called out as the pink Haro entered the glass sunroom.

The Haro landed on the bed in the sunroom. Lacus followed after it and grabbed it from the bed before it could wake up the boy in the bed. There was a groan and the boy's eyes opened. "Oh. Good morning, Sleepy Head." Lacus cheerfully said.

Kira blinked a few times. "Where...Where am I..."

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero has a small confrontation with Dearka, which he wins. President Hilson recovers from her battle, and the legged ship reaches NASA.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate filled/spamming reviews, will be deleted **_AND/OR_** reported depending on if they are signed or not. Anyway, everyone else, keep sending in those reviews! ^^


	20. Phase Nineteen: Gathering Darkness

**Chapter nineteen is up! Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, Zane Sicorro, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Tao White, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Hilson, the 7th Fleet, NASA/NAZAFT, and the Diver, Wing, Traverse, and Z.A.M. Gundams as they are of my own creation.**

** .51: I agree last chapter was not my best. But it was necessary for the story overall. However, NASA is beginning to make its move. So keep reading. This chapter might be in with the last one, but I hope it is a bit better.**

**Ken Wise: Yes, the president has the SEED factor. And you gave me a little idea on what to do with the plot, so thanks!**

******************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************

******************Anyway, read and review!******************

* * *

><p>Phase Nineteen: Gathering Darkness<p>

_JOSH-A_

_The Next Morning_

"The _Archangel_. I never thought it would make it here." Colonel Moore said as they watched the video feed of the _Archangel_ entering JOSH-A.

"You think maybe Halberton's force of will protected it?" Vice Admiral Michaels jokingly said.

"Those young Coordinators were the ones who really protected it."

"Captain Sutherland, don't be so sure of that. I heard that a Natural with a powerful machine also helped out in that regard. Luckily, the destruction of the Strike and the declaration of its pilot as MIA, can be considered a fortunate accident for us." Captain Oswald said. "A shame the same fate couldn't have befallen the Raven and its pilot. Luckily the Raven was destroyed, so we can call the machine a lucky loss."

"The GAT series is going to be our main weapon. We're going to get a lot of use out of them in the future. And we don't want people saying they were operated by Coordinator children." Sutherland said.

"You're right about that." Moore said.

Michaels hit the table with his fists. "It just seems like glaring evidence of our own inferiority!"

Sutherland pushed a button on his console. The screen displayed the schematics of the GAT-X131 Calamity, the GAT-X151 Massacre, the GAT-X252 Forbidden, and the GAT-X370 Raider. "All of the Strike's and the Raven's technology has already been transferred and furthered developed. And this time, it's we who will benefit from it."

"What have you told Azreal?" Oswald asked.

"I told him that we'd take all the necessary steps to address these problems. This was all an unfortunate situation. Just like what is going to happen here. All of this is for the preservation of our blue and pure world."

* * *

><p><em>A Small Town<em>

_Outside the Carpentaria Base_

"I understand that it's warming up in Alaska."

"Indeed. But it's only going to get hotter." the man replied.

He shrugged. "How's Josh?"

"He's good. He's almost finished moving. And that reminds me. Mr. Angel gave me something to give to you." the man said, reaching into his pocket and handing him a disk.

"Thank you." Zane said with a grin as he took the disk. "I'm sure that this will be quite helpful."

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

"Obani's Compromise Plan? What's the point in bringing something like this to the table now?" Hong Fa Wu, the newly elected PLANT Supreme Council Chairman said. "Operation Spitbreak will proceed as planned."

"I'm certainly not saying that we accept it as is. But if we proceed with the Operation, there is no doubt that we will stuff casualties if we go into battle." Siegel said. "We have a chance to avoid that. Shouldn't we at least make the attempt?"

"You raise a valid point, but you can't expect us to agree to these ridiculous demands." Ezalia Joule said. "They're acting like they've won the war."

"Nevertheless, we can us this to call for a temporary ceasefire and return to the negotiating table. It would give the men and women actually fighting this war a chance to rest." Ian Kessel said. "And it could actually end the war peacefully. We owe to everyone that's fighting in war, their families and those that have been lost, on both sides, to try."

Many in the Council were still surprised by Ian's steadfast determination. His son had been declared missing in action, likely dead. And yet unlike Tad Elsman, whose son was also missing, and Yuri Amalfi, whose son had been killed, who had slipped into the background of the Council, Ian was still just as strong and as determined as he was before, much to annoyance of Hong Fa Wu, as was Patrick Zala, whose son had also been declared missing in action.

"This is only their crude way of buying time." Jeremy Maxwell said.

"Of course. They know we're going to launch a massive operation soon. But truthfully, it's unlikely that they could fortify Panama any further without dangerously weakening other important bases. And I don't think Operation Spitbreak will be a success in the long run." Ian said. "I've been looking at the numbers and estimates for the Operation and well as the latest troop estimates at Panama. And frankly, this Operation could be damaging for us in the long run."

"It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that the best target for us to hit is Panama. The loss of Panama would cripple their space forces. But the number of troops at Panama will guarantee at least loss of a forty to forty-five percent of our forces. Our holdings on Earth will be critically weakened afterwards and the Earth Forces could likely take back much of what we've gained." Ian said. "Unless...You've got a hidden ace up your sleeve Wu. Something that you've kept hidden from us."

Hong Fa Wu scowled. The bastard was trying to ruin everything! If he revealed Operation Spitbreak's true target, Clyne's supporters would try to stop it because they never voted on an attack on JOSH-A. The weak fools didn't realize anything! Hacking off the limbs of beast will only weaken it. You have to cut off the head of the beast to kill it.

Worse, the more they delayed, the greater the chances the Earth Forces of getting wind of his plan, ruining everything.

"No. I have not kept anything important from the Council." he calmly said. "You are underestimating our forces and overestimating the strength of the Earth Forces. Operation Spitbreak will be a major success and help bring a quick end to the war. And there is no reason to consider Obani's proposal at this point. Operation Spitbreak will go ahead as planned."

"Arrogance in war, only leads to disaster. You might wish to remember that Wu." Kessel said. "For if Spitbreak fails, it will be those fighting this war that will suffer for it. Not us."

* * *

><p><em>The Office of Ian Kessel<em>

_An Hour and a Half Later_

Ian sighed as he sat down at his desk, letting his fatigue show. He glanced at the framed pictures on his desk. Pictures of his wife and children. His eyes lingering on a picture of his son.

Missing, presumed dead. That's what they had listed him as.

He never should have pushed him as hard as he did. He wished he had told Saul how proud he had been of him.

_BEEP BEEP_

He sighed as his mask returned. "Yes?"

_"Sorry to bother you sir. But we just received a communication from Commander Kessel. Shall I patch it through?"_

"Yes. And make sure that it's completely secure."

Diana's face appeared on the screen in his desk. _"Father."_ she said with nod. "_Has there been any word?"_

"No. They haven't found any trace of him."

There was a slight frown on her face. Most people won't have noticed it. But he knew his daughter. She was a woman skilled at keeping her emotions from showing. That frown spoke volumes on how she was feeling.

_"I see. What about Operation Spitbreak?"_

"It's still on. What do you think of Wu's plan? I know he's asked for the 11th Fleet to be with the first assault wave."

_"It's risky. Wu thinks that Earth Forces can't possibly beat us. His arrogance and false sense of invincibility will get good men and women killed."_ she said. _"And Ajay has a bad feeling about the Operation."_

"And you trust his gut?"

_"After Endymion, there's not a single person in the Fleet that would doubt his gut."_

Ian chuckled. "Trusting someone's feelings over logic? That's not like you."

_"Don't ask me how, but somehow, he is able to tell when something bad is going to happen."_ Diana said. _"None of us doubt his sixth sense for danger."_

"That reminds of paper I read some time ago about a theory of the next step of human evolution."

_"You mean the SEED Factor?"_

"No. It was from the same two doctors. But this was their last paper a few years ago, before they died. It was of a separate phenomenon. They claimed that people could possess unusual mental abilities. Among them, a sixth sense for these kinds of things." Ian said. "They even claimed that while 0.001 percent of the human population was born with these abilities, an estimated one percent could develop these abilities given the right circumstances. And that those numbers were rising with each generation. They claimed these people were latest step in humanity's evolution towards becoming a new type of being and weren't dependent on being Coordinator or Natural. In fact, they dubbed those people Newtypes."

_"Interesting. I'll have to take look at that." _Diana said.

"Indeed. But we're getting off topic. If you fear the Operation, what will you do?"

_"I think we'll be delayed due to mechanical problems. It happens from time to time with all the upgrades we give to our mobile suits and ships."_ Diana said. _"We'll probably have to call the Junk Guild for some assistance."_

"For the life of me, I'll never understand how Alaric managed to create that private arrangement you have with them."

_"He promised them access to any new ZAFT technology he got his hands on."_

"Speaking of new technology. Our new Chairman has revealed our newest, greatest weapons. New mobile suits using technology obtained from the stolen Earth Forces' mobile suits. And they're nuclear powered."

_"You're joking."_

"No. Wu's come up with N-Jammer Cancelers."

_"What is that fool thinking?"_

"He doesn't care. So long as all the Naturals die." Ian said with a sigh. "Someone has to stop him."

_"You're planning something, aren't you?"_

"Not just me. Clyne and many others that feel that Wu is leading ZAFT down a road that we must not take..."

* * *

><p><em>Carpentaria Base<em>

Athrun stared out the window as ZAFT crews were rushing to prepare for Operation Spitbreak. A few hours after waking up in the ORB vessel, he been transferred to a ZAFT vessel and taken back to Carpentaria. Where he was currently recovering.

"It's Le Creuset. I'm coming in."

The door opened and Commander Le Creuset entered. Athrun straightened up and moved to salute his commanding officer "You're still injured. Don't even think of getting up." Creuset said.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." Athrun quietly said.

"Nonsense. You were splendid. I heard about everything."

"Splendid?"

As far as Athrun was concerned, there was nothing splendid about what he had done.

"I should be the one apologizing for not getting you help sooner. The sacrifices made were significant. But I'm afraid they couldn't be helped." Creuset said. "It's a testament to how formidable your friend really was."

A fresh wave of guilt hit Athrun.

"I know it's been a difficult series of battles for you. Miguel, Nicol, Commander Waltfeld, Commander Morassim. They, and many others, have lost their lives to him. Since you are the one to defeat him, your skills are highly valued by the homeland. The decision has been made to honor you with the Order of the Nebula."

Athrun didn't deserve a medal as far as he was concerned.

"Also, much to my regret, you've been transferred to the Special Forces reporting directly to the National Defense Committee."

Athrun looked up at his Commander. "Transferred? But Commander-"

"You're a top gun now, Athrun. You are to be the pilot of our latest mobile suit. You've been instructed to return to the homeland and receive the new mobile suit."

"But sir! This is too much. I-"

"Your father's comrade is now the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. But you already knew that."

"Yes."

"Chairman Wu has been pushing for a quick end to this war." Creuset said, putting his hand on Athrun's shoulder. "Personally, I would like nothing more than for this war to end. For that reason, I want you to do whatever you can to bring this war to a quick end."

"I understand sir." Athrun said. "But there's something else."

"Yes?"

"When I was on the ORB vessel, they said that they recovered the remains of the Blitz, but they didn't find any sign of his body. Nicol could still be alive."

"I see. But that isn't enough to change his status to MIA."

"But Commander! What if he's still alive?"

"And what if he isn't? His family is still grieving over his loss. If you gave them that hope, only to later take it from them. The pain they feel now will pale compared to that pain. Do you really want them to feel that?"

Athrun did not know what to say after that.

* * *

><p><em>NASA capital, Washington D.C…<em>

President Hilson walked down to the airport where Air Force One was parked, awaiting her arrival. She noted the open cabin door, recalling that she was asked to head up to JOSH-A where the _Archangel_ was located.

"Ma'am, Air Force One awaits you." Her guard said as he walked beside her.

"Thank you." She replied as she walked up to the steps and got onboard. Agent Williams followed her, closing the door behind them as soon as he was inside as well.

The two sat down as the massive plane began to take off. The engines whined as they powered up, the thrust pushing the aircraft to the runway. Once in position, the presidential plane took off, the acceleration pushing the U.S. leader and her staff back into their seats slightly before reaching cruising speeds as the plane climbed higher and higher as it began the journey to JOSH-A.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Akira sat in his cell, looking at the small T.V. that was on the wall. There was news on the PLANT battle campaigns as well as news stories on NASA and other nations on Earth.

On the small screen, there were images of EA officers savagely beating other Naturals and killing innocent civilians for no reason at the moment. It made him sick that he had to see that, and it only increased his hatred of the Earth Forces.

"Why of all places, did I end up _here_?" he growled. Of course, it was better than being treated as a piece of garbage on Earth. And better than being killed in the PLANTs. But he still did not like the fact that he was now a prisoner of war.

The guard from the day before walked over with his food, making Aki' look in his direction. "I brought you your food." The guard said as he set down the tray.

Starving, Aki' grabbed the tray and began to gobble down the food that was before him. Compared to the military rations he had to eat when on the ZAFT ships and on the field, this was even better. Not to mention that it was real food no less.

A smile crossed the guard's face. It seemed that the boy was calmer now. Perhaps he would be ready to hear the news sooner than expected. But when that was, well, it was up to the commander, not him.

"So, you heard about the Earth Forces' actions as of late?" the guard asked.

Aki' just growled. "Yes. Makes me sick just even hearing about it. I can't believe that they still want to fight the PLANTs, even when they are losing." He replied.

His watcher just looked on, his gaze never faltering. "You hate them even more now, right? Why? They are just as human as us."

Enraged golden eyes met his own blue ones. "You heard what they did! They killed innocents for no reason! Not to mention, they _murdered_ my own sister! They _MURDERED_ her in cold blood, and put her through so much pain, I can't believe that they were able to sleep at night!" Aki' snapped back.

"So, your sister was the one killed all those years ago? I recall that very clearly. And yet, ZAFT did nothing to arrest the people involved. Tell me, who do you hate more, ZAFT for not doing anything, or the EA for what they did to her?"

Aki' just looked at the guard, confused as to what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"Do you hate ZAFT for not doing anything?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then tell me, why is your hatred of the Earth Forces stronger than your hatred for ZAFT?"

Aki' could not answer. He had never bothered to consider that ZAFT had done nothing to help his family get justice. In fact, he could not recall ZAFT doing _anything_ to get him and his family justice for her senseless death.

"I…just…I don't know…" he sighed at last.

The guard just looked at him before speaking again. "ZAFT did nothing to help your family out, and that allowed the Earth Forces to get away with what they did. So, if you think about it, ZAFT is the _real_ cause of your hatred of the Earth Alliance."

Aki' looked up at the guard, wondering if what he said was true.

"_ZAFT_ is the cause of my hatred for the EA?"

A nod of the head made the young ZAFT officer put his head in his hands as he groaned. "What am I supposed to believe? I just don't know!"

"Only you can determine that, ZAFT pilot Akira Nishikama." The guard replied as he turned to leave. Aki' could only watch as he left, the door hissing shut behind him.

Throwing himself onto the cot, Aki' put his hands on his head. Tears ran down his face as he cried for his sister, and for those who were lost at the hands of ZAFT _and_ the EA. The ones he had helped to kill, those who he _had_ killed, those who lost their lives, he could not take it anymore. Sitting up, Aki' grasped at the small pendant around his neck, just wanting to know what he should do. "Minako…What should I do?"

He closed his eyes, tears hitting the small pendant below. Feeling tired, Aki' laid down and finally was able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>JOSH-A<em>

_The Next Day_

Murrue, Nartarle, the rest of the senior bridge crew, Chief Murdoch, Mu, Nisha, Heero, and Chris all sat in a group of chairs in the center of the room. They were waiting for the officer in charge of the hearing on everything that had happened since Heliopolis. A trio of officers entered the room. Everyone stood up and saluted. The officers returned the salute. "I am Captain William Sutherland of the General Staff. I've been put in charge of all instructions and deliberations regarding the Eight Fleet's _Archangel_." the officer said as he took his seat. "Please be seated."

"We've already retrieved the logs from the NavComm and are analyzing them as we speak. I must say Captain Ramius, your vessel's combat record is impressive. And now I like you to give us a detailed report and testimony on the preceding events. This hearing is being run according to the military regulations for a court-marshal. And in keeping with procedure, anything said here will be entered into the records. I trust you will all tell the truth."

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Cousteau

_Docked at Carpentaria_

_Two Hours Later_

Both Zane and Yzak left their quarters, heading for the briefing room. Commander Le Creuset was going to brief them on Opertaion Spitbreak before the Cousteau left Carpentaria. They rounded a corner, coming face to face with a violet haired girl in a red ZAFT carrying a travel bag. Upon seeing them, the girl dropped her bag. "Sirs!" the girl said, saluting them. "Saya Hawke, reporting for duty, sirs!"

Yzak and Zane returned the salute, but both had the same thought running through their heads. _'Rookie.'_

"So your one of the replacement pilots." Yzak said. "Where're the others?"

"Sir?"

"The other replacement pilots. And stop calling us sir. We're all the same rank here, Rookie."

"I'm the only one, sir-er...Yzak. I've been assigned to replace Nicol Amalfi." Saya said.

"What? There's only two of us left and HQ assigns us only one replacement pilot!" Yzak said.

"This is your first assignment, isn't it?" Zane said.

"Yes sir." Saya replied. "But don't worry. I was in the top of my class."

"That's as obvious as the red coat you're wearing." Zane said.

"What the hell is HQ thinking?" a very annoyed Yzak said. "Sending us only one replacement, whose as green as they get! And on the eve of a major operation too!"

"Sorry."

Yzak sighed. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault you're here." Yzak said. "Do you at least have a decent machine?"

"I've been assigned a DINN."

"Then get your stuff stowed away. We have a briefing with the Commander in fifteen minutes." Yzak said.

"Right away sir. Just one question."

"What?"

"Which way to the pilot quarters?" Saya asked with an embarrassed grin on her face.

Yzak slapped his forehead while Zane seemed to struggle to keep a straight face. "How did you ever become a pilot, much less a Red Coat?" Yzak said.

"Actually, I'm quite skilled in the cockpit of a mobile suit." Saya said. "In fact, I broke several records at the Academy. Including your record on the final exam."

"Well, then you're not completely-Wait! What? You beat my record?"

"Yes sir. By five seconds."

Yzak opened his mouth like he was going to say something. But Zane cleared his throat, interrupting him. "The quarters are down the hall. Take the first right and you're there." he said. "The briefing is in the Main Briefing Room, near the bridge. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We'll see you there."

* * *

><p><em>JOSH-A<em>

To Chris, the whole hearing was a joke. They were blaming Captain Ramius and Admiral Halburton for what happened to Heliopolis, the destruction of the 8th Fleet and just about anything else they could tie them to. But the vast majority of the blame was being thrown on Kira, Nisha, Aki' and himself. Because they were Coordinators and the pilots of the mobile suits. Sutherland was manipulating the facts and in some cases, ignoring the facts, all to shift the blame for the destruction of Heliopolis, Artemis and the Eighth Fleet as a result of their being Coordinators. Hell, there was no doubt in Chris's mind that if he could, he would have blamed the four of them for the entire war if he could.

"And now for the final part. We have a number of questions that we would like to ask Ensigns Dante and Itsuno." Captain Sutherland said.

Chris and Nisha stood up, as ready as they could be for whatever they could throw at them. "Sir."

"You both were civilians living in Heliopolis, correct?"

"Yes."

"Yes sir."

"But tell me, where did you live before that?"

Chris scowled. "Junius Seven."

Nisha frowned, but did not let it show. "I lived in Heliopolis for ten years."

"So not only are you Coordinators but you also lived in the PLANTs. Whom we are currently at war with. And not only that, you, Ensign Dante, are from the very PLANT that was destroyed by a group of radical Natural terrorists and started this war." Sutherland said. "Tell me, your record doesn't say where your parents are. I was wondering if you could shed some light on this matter."

"They're dead sir." Chris said, barely keeping himself from yelling.

Sutherland was lying about not knowing his parents' fate. He knew it. Everyone from the _Archangel_ knew it. Hell, chances were that everyone in the room knew it.

"And how did they die?"

"The Bloody Valentine Tragedy."

"And you, Ensign Itsuno, lost your parents there as well?" Sutherland asked.

"My mother, sir. My father is on the ship. He worked at Heliopolis."

"I see." Sutherland said. "And you, Ensign Dante, and your sister were sent to live with your aunt and uncle at Heliopolis before it happened. Who just so happened to work at Morgenroete. And as it turns out, worked on G-Project. That's quite a coincidence. Same to you, Ensign Itsuno, because your father worked on the very same project."

"I don't understand what you're getting at sir." Chris said.

"Someone had to have tipped off ZAFT about the _Archangel_ and the mobile suits being built there."

"And you are suggesting that my sister, Nisha, and I are ZAFT spies?"

"Not at all. Though you do bring up an interesting point." Sutherland said, a slight smirk on his lips. "Unlike Ensign Yamato, who had never set foot in the PLANTs, you three grew up there. And your parents and home were destroyed by Natural terrorists. Most people would have a grudge against Naturals for that kind of thing. They would likely seek vengeance against those that were responsible and against the Earth Alliance for failing to stop such an attack from happening right underneath their noses. Perhaps they'd seek out secret information to give ZAFT as vengeance for what happened to them."

"I didn't do any of that!" an angry Chris said.

"Neither did I!" Nisha replied back.

"Who ever said you did?" Sutherland said. "I was merely speculating on how ZAFT could have found out about Heliopolis. Now, moving on. The incident in the Debris Belt with Miss Lacus Clyne. According to the records, you, along with, at the time, acting Ensign Yamato, acting Crewmen Argyle, Haw, and Dante released Miss Clyne from her cell. And then you personally brought her to the ZAFT Fleet pursing the _Archangel_ at the time. Why did you feel the need to disobey orders and endanger the ship by taking her to the ZAFT Fleet?"

"Because it was wrong for us to use her as a hostage." Chris said. "And given the choice, I would have done it again without hesitation. Do you plan to punish me for that incident _sir_?"

"No. Captain Ramius' decision was the correct one. You were not an official soldier at the time, so we cannot punish you for that." Sutherland said. "However, this all goes to further show the _uncertainly_ of your loyalties. I can't help but wonder which side you'll ultimately side with. With the Earth Alliance or with your homeland."

"I have never done anything to betray the _Archangel_ or its crew!" Chris said, barely keeping his voice under the level of a shout.

"The PLANTs are not my homeland!" Nisha countered back. "I might have been born there, but I am an American citizen first and foremost!"

"At the moment, yes. But who can tell what the future will bring." Sutherland said. "How do we know that you won't have a change of heart in the middle of a battle and betray us?"

"Why don't you just say it? You think I'm a ZAFT spy!"

"I wouldn't go that far." Sutherland said. "But there is a distinct possibility that you could be a spy."

"Finally, there is the incident with the shuttle of Heliopolis civilians that was destroyed alongside the 8th Fleet." Sutherland said. "The logs aren't clear as to what happened, other than the Raven and a GINN were fighting near it, when it was destroyed."

"Are you accusing me of that too?" Chris shouted. "I tried to protect the shuttle from the GINN!"

"No. You misunderstood me. I wasn't accusing you of destroying the shuttle." Sutherland said. "While we don't know what destroyed the shuttle, we do know that you didn't fire a single shot until after it was destroyed. I was curious about why you didn't fire on the GINN before the shuttle was destroyed. You claimed to be protecting the shuttle. But if that were true, then why didn't you fire at the GINN?"

Everyone was staring at him now. Including the crew of the _Archangel_. Chris knew they were all probably thinking the same thing. _'Why _didn't_ he fire at the GINN?'_

He wasn't even sure what to say. If he told them the truth, Sutherland would probably throw the book at him. And probably claim that it was proof that he was a spy or something like that. So his only option was to lie. "I was afraid to fire."

"Afraid to fire? You mean to say that you were afraid to fire on one of your own. Then how can we trust that this won't happen again?"

"Actually sir. I was afraid to fire with the shuttle so close to us. I feared that if I missed, the shuttle would have been hit and destroyed." he said. "Are you saying, sir, that I should have fired when a civilian craft was in danger of being hit by a missed shot?"

"No. Of course not. But I'm surprised that with your _improved_ abilities, that you weren't able to hit him."

"I'm good. But I'm not that good." he replied. "Coordinators aren't all powerful like that."

"Sure. Now, moving on again, there is the matter of Artemis base. The logs state that there was indeed a betrayal from the ship. One of your own, I presume, left and joined up with ZAFT's 'Maverick Fleet'. Is this true?"

"Yes…" Nisha replied. "He did, in fact, leave the ship."

Sutherland could not help but smirk. "Then that shows the further distrust we have for your _loyalties_ right now. If he would leave, then how can we be certain that you would not do the same?"

It was then that Heero spoke up. "Because I would not allow it."

Sutherland just brushed him off for the moment. "So, with that, I will now ask Heero Yuy some questions as well."

He then turned his gaze towards the only other pilot in the room. "Heero Yuy, I understand that you met up with the ship in Africa. Care to tell us what caused that to come about?"

"I will tell you nothing about my past."

"I see. I was not asking-"

"If you knew, I would have to kill you." Heero replied back, cutting off Sutherland's words. "It's not your place to know. Only the crew of the _Archangel_ will be allowed to know the circumstances that forced me to join up with their ship."

Sutherland could feel his face growing hot, but he did not let it get to him. "I see. Well then, would you care to tell us where you got that machine of yours?"

"No. If you try to mess with Wing Zero, it will self-destruct and blow this place off the map." Heero replied, his tone cold and icy. "My machine's combat data is of no importance to you."

Murrue stared at the way Heero was handling himself. It was like he was willing to risk it all for the ship after what they had done for him. _'Wow, Heero. You tell him.'_

Sutherland did not call Heero out on it. "So…if that is the case, then how did you manage to defeat several of NASA's machines? I heard that you attacked them to get some data of some kind. Is this true?"

"Yes, but the reason why are of no importance to you." Heero replied in that cool tone of his. "But that does bring up an important question. Why design such an OS?"

This got Sutherland off-guard. "W-W-What?"

"With such a large coalition, one would assume that you could develop a working OS for Naturals, but you clearly demonstrated that you could not do so. That means you were planning something, or at least relying on something happening that would require such an OS to be used. NASA has a working OS for Naturals, and they are a _smaller_ coalition than even the Earth Forces. So why is it that _they_ were able to develop such an OS while _you_ could not?" Heero asked.

Mu and the others stared at Heero, amazed that he had the guts to ask a _high-ranking Earth Alliance official_ such questions.

"T-t-that is none of your business!" Sutherland replied, his face turning red with embarrassment at being caught, or at least being found out.

Heero just folded his arms. "And _I_ told you the same thing."

Murrue whistled slightly as Mu just smirked. "Well, it would appear that you can't charge Heero with anything, as he is not an Earth Forces officer."

Sutherland just glared at Mu, who continued to smirk. "That may be true, but he is still on your ship. That means he has to follow the rules that were set!"

"No. I don't. I am more of a mercenary, but my machine, and its data, are off-limits to any _and_ everyone that is not of the _Archangel_ crew." Heero replied.

The officer in charge just grunted. "I see. Then you will be paid as such." Sutherland replied, though Heero could tell that he did not like him for the way he had acted. Too bad. He was not playing by his rules. Rather, the man had to play by _his_ rules instead.

He smirked slightly before letting it fade. Still, something did not sit right with him, and his instincts as a Gundam pilot were often right. He just did not know the reason this time, as he had before.

Still, it was better to be cautious, he reasoned. And he was right…

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Cousteau

Zane, Yzak and Saya sat in the front row of the briefing room, along with a group of regular ZAFT pilots. Commander Le Creuset entered the room. All the pilots stood up and saluted. Creuset returned the salute. "At ease." he said.

The pilots all took their seats as Creuset walked in front of the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Operation Spitbreak." Rau said as the screen behind him displayed a map of the Operation. "Chairman Wu's plan to cripple the Earth Forces and hopefully, bring a quick end to the war, by attacking their last Mass Driver. Now the first wave will consist of a massive drop of mobile suits from space as well as large deployment of aquatic mobile suits. These units will disrupt their naval forces and coastal gun emplacements for the second wave."

"That is where we come in. The second wave will consist of an airborne attack from sub carriers as well the deployment of landers carrying BuCUEs and ZuOOTs and another mobile suit detachment from space. Our job will be aid in clearing paths for the ground mobile suits and ultimately, delivering the killing blow to the Panama base."

"Now, since Zane and Yzak are two most experienced pilots here, I'm dividing you all into two groups. One under Zane's command and the other under Yzak's. Miss Hawke, you will be Yzak's second. Stick close to him and follow his orders."

"Yes sir." Saya said.

* * *

><p><em>Rau Le Creuset's Quarters<em>

_A Short While Later_

"Azreal has come through for you." Zane said, pulling out the disk. "A clear route through JOSH-A's defenses and the access codes. I still don't see why you need to go."

Rau smiled and took the disk. "It's quite simple." he said. "To ensure that the Earth Forces' top brass, do not have a change of heart at the last minute. The Cyclops System must be activated. At the moment, most ZAFT soldiers don't particularly hate Naturals. But after JOSH-A, that will change. For both sides."

"And of course, the 11th Fleet will be right in center of that." Rau added.

"You convinced Wu to have them assigned to the Operation?" Zane asked.

"Yes. That was a difficult thing to do. He didn't want them to get too much glory for the Operation's success. But I convinced him to have the Fleet assigned to the first wave, so they suffer the most casualties possible. Including the possibility of Commander Kessel dying." Rau replied. "He was particularly pleased with that possibility. It seems Kessel hasn't stopped battling Wu in the Council. And Wu hopes that the death of Kessel's remaining child will destroy the man."

"If it wasn't for the fact that the Operation was going to fail, he'd be pleased that the 11th Fleet is going to be wiped out." Zane said.

"But that still leaves the 7th Fleet. Can you take care of them, Zane?"

"Yes sir…"

* * *

><p><em>JOSH-A<em>

_A Half Hour Later_

"This concludes our hearing. Thank you all for your patience in answering our questions. We'll be in touch with you concerning the _Archangel_'s next assignment." Sutherland said, sitting up. "Expect for Commander La Flaga, Lieutenant Badgiruel and Crewman Allster. All other crew members will continue to stay on standby aboard the _Archangel_."

Mu asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "Sir. What about us?"

"Orders are to have you three transferred." Sutherland replied. "Report to the Personal Office at 0800 sharp."

"Sir. Why is Crewman Allster being transferred?" Natarle asked.

"You heard her words when she joined the military." Sutherland said. "Seeing how she's a member of the Allster family, I'm sure those words with touch the hearts of many people, as well as her motives for joining the military. Her contributions don't necessarily have to be on the frontline."

* * *

><p><em>Carpentaria<em>

Athrun placed Nicol's music sheets into his suitcase and then closed it. He walked out of the room, heading for his waiting craft. He stepped into the hallway. Yzak was waiting there for him.

Athrun smiled and nodded at his friend. "Don't worry. My turn will come." Yzak said. "Though how could they pick someone like you for the Special Forces?"

Athrun set down his suitcase and extended his uninjured hand. "Sorry about how things turn out. Thanks for your help."

The two shook hands. "Goodbye." Athrun said before heading down the hall.

"Next time, I'll be the one in charge. Don't get killed until then, okay?" Yzak said as he left.

Athrun turned his head back. "You got it Yzak."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

Chris walked into the mess hall. Flay was there, eating her dinner. She looked up and smiled. "Hi. How was it?"

"Awful. The guy running the show was jackass. Kept blaming us for what happened. Especially, Nisha, Kira, and me."

"That's terrible. The three of you did everything you could to protect everyone. And that includes Heero as well." she said.

Chris sighed. "They don't care. All they see is that we're Coordinators and nothing else." he said. "There's something I need to tell you in private."

A few minutes later, they entered his quarters. "What is it?" Flay asked.

"You're being reassigned." Chris replied as he sat down on his bed.

"What? Why?"

"Sounds like they want to use you and what happened to you for propaganda." Chris said. "You're supposed to report to the Personal Office at eight tomorrow morning."

"That soon?"

"Yeah." he said with a sigh. "Tolle's dead, Kira's missing and now you're being reassigned. I honestly don't know what's going to happen next."

Suddenly, Flay's lips met his own. He returned the kiss, falling backwards onto the bed, Flay landing on top of him.

* * *

><p><em>Air Force One<em>

The U.S. presidential plane flew overhead, circling the city of Juneau, the capital of Alaska. Inside, the president looked out the windows of her cabin, catching site of JOSH-A below in the distance.

"So, that is JOSH-A…" She murmured as her eyes rested on it. The military complex seemed to be eerily silent, which set off warnings in her mind. If a base was silent, then something big was going to happen, or the base was going to be destroyed. The first one was unlikely, but that disturbed her even more. If the base _was_ going to be destroyed, then wouldn't the base commander have let her know about it? It was law that a base commander evacuated everyone if such a thing was going to happen, and yet there was no sign of anyone getting ready to leave or anything.

This only served to heighten her concern about the base's fate. From what she knew, the _Archangel_ was at the base. But if they were at the base, then things would not be so silent, which was what made her worry about those stationed there.

Thinking back, President Hilson recalled that the base engineers had requested a lot of parts, which they had said were being used in construction underneath the base. And some of those parts had been explosives, no less.

Then, it clinched for her. If some of those parts had been explosives, then the base _was_ going to be destroyed! The fact that the base commander had not let her know about this made her realize that he was either killed or forced to leave, but the former seemed more likely than the latter. And that made her concerned as only Blue Cosmos members would be able to get away with the killing of a base commander of such a high rank. If Blue Cosmos _was_ behind the desire to wipe out the base, then she had a real problem on her hands, and it was not just the radical faction of ZAFT either…

Standing up, she left her cabin and headed into the cockpit area. Opening the door, the two pilots looked at her with astonishment on their faces. "Madam President! What are you doing here?" the first pilot asked.

"We need to get to JOSH-A as soon as possible. When's the soonest we can land?" she asked.

The second pilot looked at the gauges before speaking to his superior. "According to the tower, not for a few more hours. There are other planes that have priority over us, and even we have to obey the laws." She replied.

President Hilson let out a small growl, but did not call the two out on it. They were just doing their jobs she knew, so she did not say anything about it. "I see. Then let me know as soon as we get clearance to land. I need to get to that base as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am!" the two replied before she left.

Leaving the cockpit, the president slammed her fist into the cabin wall of the plane. "Damn them…" she growled as she looked out the window that was right there. Clouds drifted by, looking like puffy marshmallows in the sky.

Beneath the plane, the lights of Juneau and JOSH-A lit up the air, stars trapped on Earth and bound to the land below. Cars sped by, their headlights illuminating the roadways beneath the massive jet. President Hilson just wanted to land so she could get to JOSH-A and warn the soldiers stationed there.

But here she was, trapped in the air above the base, unable to land until given clearance. It frustrated her to no end, but there was very little she could do about it. All that she _could_ do was wait until Air Force One was given clearance to land, and that would take hours in itself no less…

* * *

><p><em>JOSH-A<em>

Heero crept around that night, exploring the base to find out what was going on and what made him feel uneasy. Having stolen a mechanic's uniform, he was able to explore the base and get into areas otherwise off-limits. Recalling the layout that he had seen on the map in the pocket of the uniform, he made his way towards a sealed-off area.

Using a small lock-pick, Heero was able to open the door. He made his way inside and poked around before he came across a large open area, which held one thing he recognized all too clearly. _'This is a reactor! But what is it doing beneath the base?'_

Creeping over to a small terminal, the Gundam pilot was able to hack into it, only to feel his blood turn to ice, which is not an easy thing to do to a Gundam pilot, mainly Heero.

"This is…" He had no words to describe it, only the feeling of hatred that now sat in his chest at the mere sight of the records he was now reading. How anyone could do such a thing was beyond him, but it also reminded him of the wars back in his own universe. "These people are just like OZ and the Romefeller Foundation…" he mused in a low growl.

Not wanting to get caught, Heero turned off the terminal and left the room, taking care to cover his tracks before he left completely.

Returning to the _Archangel_, he could only fall into a dreamless state, his mission far from over…

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. Heero gets involved during the hearing at JOSH-A and finds the secret in the base that the EA wants to hide. President Hilson heads to JOSH-A to try and stop the Blue Cosmos heads there, but gets delayed big time.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**will**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not. Please read and review! ^^


	21. Phase Twenty: Seen and Unseen

**Chapter twenty is up! Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Saul, Ian, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, Zane Sicorro, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own Akira Nishikama, Tao White, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams as they are of my own creation.**

**Meteorthunder3: Glad you liked Heero's little trick. As for the president, I don't have plans to kill her off just yet. XD. But I can assure you that America _will_ go to war with the EA.**

** .51: Glad you think the chapter is one of my better ones. I really don't see myself as that good a writer, but if you do, then I am flattered you think so.**

**Skywalker T-65: Glad you could review. And as for Heero, yes, it can be considered a good thing, especially what I have planned next chapter! XD.**

**Titantic X: Yes, there is something fishy about, and not as in fish swimming about.**

********************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************

**Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty: Seen and Unseen<p>

_Clyne Residence_

_Aprilius City_

"We've got a problem!" the infamous Mr. Pink announced excitedly, bouncing around in the backyard of the Clyne residence.

"Mr. Pink! Don't go there!" Lacus called out as the pink Haro entered the glass sunroom.

The Haro landed on the bed situated in the sunroom. Lacus followed after it and grabbed it from the bed before it could wake the boy up. However, the moment Haro landed beside him, there was a groan and the boy's eyes opened. Lacus noticed this and cheerfully said, "Oh. Good morning, Sleepy Head."

The brown haired boy, disoriented, blinked a few times before his eyes finally focused in the harsh lights of what he assumed to be the sun. "Where...Where am I..."

"There will be time for that later," she instantly replied.

His violet eyes locked with the pink haired girl beside him. "You're Miss Lacus..."

"Oh my. Just plain Lacus is fine, Kira. Okay?" the songstress said smiling. "I'm so pleased to hear that you remembered my name."

Haro hopped off of Lacus' hands and back onto the bed next to Kira. "No problem! No problem!" it chirped happily.

"So, has our sleeper awoken?" a raven haired man asked as he entered the sunroom from the garden.

Lacus glanced at the blind man who entered before responding. "Yes, Reverend Malchio."

"You must be surprised waking up here." Malchio said. "Miss Lacus was insistent that we bring your bed out here."

"Perhaps because it feels better to be outside than inside, don't you think?"

Kira glanced around at his surroundings noting how unfamiliar it is. "How did I get here?"

"I found you lying unconscious in my garden," Malchio answered. "You were injured and were in need of assistance. So I brought you here."

Suddenly, as if a dense fog in his mind had instantly cleared away, memories of what happened came flooding back to him. His vicious battle with Athrun. Athrun killing Tolle. The Aegis grabbing onto the Strike and self-destructing. The memories kept pouring back like being hit by a ton of bricks. Kira's breathing became labored as he started to sweat.

"What's wrong Kira?" a concerned Lacus asked as soon as she noticed this.

Despite all the horrible images, there was something Kira didn't understand. "But...Why...Why am I..."

"Because you possess the SEED." Malchio said. "That is why."

Kira shot up, clutching the blanket. Grasping for air. "Kira!" Lacus said as she leaned over him, trying to see what was wrong.

"There's a problem!" Haro chirped.

Tears poured down Kira's face. He was in pain. Physically, mentally and emotionally. Lacus reached out and held one of his hands to comfort him. "I...fought Athrun..." he said. "I...I couldn't have survived..."

"Kira..." Lacus said, trying to comfort the boy.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Odin

"As you all know, we've been ordered to participate in Operation Spitbreak," Commander Diana Kessel announced to the gathered officers and pilots of the 11th Fleet. "Specifically, we've been ordered to be a part of the first attack group dropped from space. By _Chairman_ Wu personally."

"Hmph. So Wu's putting us in the most dangerous part of the Operation," Basque Gideon said, punching his palm. "They won't stand a chance against us."

"That's true," Lisa DeCosta agreed. "But don't forget, we'll be fighting on Earth. Something we've never done before. If the 7th is involved however, then that could change."

"Gah...I hate Earth's gravity," Herbert Von Reinhardt complained.

"Oh shut up," Hilda retorted, punching her teammate in the shoulder.

"Enough," Diana said, silencing the group. "We won't be participating in the Operation, nor will the 7th."

Most of her gathered subordinates all stared at her as if she had grown a second head. They had never backed down from an assignment. "But why?" Lisa asked.

"Ajay has approached me with his increasing feelings of dread over this Operation. Also, the 7th has recently lost their commander and will need time to recover from the loss."

Those that had wondered why they weren't going had their questions all answered by that statement alone. Something bad was going to happen. Ajay's sixth sense about these things was never once wrong. If it wasn't for his feelings of dread at Endymion Crater, none of them would have escaped in time before the Cyclops System was activated. And to hear of the loss of Commander White was even more surprising, considering his reputation.

"We will report that we are having mechanical problems and will be unable to arrive in time for the battle," Diana stated. "And this will give us time to get in touch with the Junk Guild."

"You think they got a message from the Commander for us?" Ajay asked.

"Possibly. It's been awhile since we've received a message from him. Either way, the next couple of days will certainly be interesting."

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet<em>

Commander Wolfe looked over the data that had been sent from the 'homeland', as the PLANTs were now being called. The new name made her skin crawl, as did the data.

"So, Wu wants us in that wave as well." She mused as she read over the report. "Well, he's not getting us."

She tossed the reports away, looking back at Tao, who was still upset over her father's loss. The new commander had not spoken much, nor given out many orders. The fact that they had tried to attack New Juneau had only been because she was grieving and was unable to process things clearly.

The rest of the crew was still upset as well, and an attack on Earth would have made things worse. They needed time to recover, not to go into battle so soon.

And Commander Wolfe knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius City<em>

_An Hour Later_

Kira sat in his bed, thinking about everything that had happened. He wondered about everyone else on the aboard _Archangel_. He knew Tolle was gone, but did everyone else make it out alive? Had they made it to Alaska? Or...well, he didn't want to think about that.

"It was inevitable, I guess," Kira spoke out as Lacus placed a cup of tea on the small table next to the bed. "Because he thought I killed his friend, he killed my friend. And that's why..."

"So you tried to kill Athrun with all your might and he tried to do the same to you," Lacus finished. "None of that could be help, now could it?"

Kira glanced at her. "Because that's war," she continued. "And you were both fighting against the enemy. Am I mistaken?"

No, she wasn't. And as much as Kira hated to admit it, he and Athrun had gone from best friends to mortal enemies all because of this stupid and meaningless war.

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Archangel

_The Next Day_

Flay opened her eyes. Siting on the side of the bed was Chris who putting a shirt on. She sat up pulling the blanket up to cover her naked body. "Good morning," she finally said. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven," he replied as he put the jacket of his uniform on.

"I have just over an hour then," she said lowly before moving to grab her scattered clothes.

"Yeah..." Chris said. "Before you go, there's something I want to give you."

"What?"

Chris reached underneath his collar and pulled out his grandfather's dog tags. "Here," he said handing them to her. "These belonged to my grandfather. He claimed that they protected him. I thought it was foolish before, but I've had bizarre luck ever since I first stepped into the Raven. And I want you to have it so that bizarre luck can protect you since I won't be able to anymore once you leave the ship."

She grabbed his keepsake, smiling just a little. "Thank you." Flay said putting the tags around her neck. "But I believe you should have one as well." She added as she took one of the tags off the strap that held them.

"Why?"

"This way we will never be truly apart. You will have a piece of me, just as I will have a piece of you." Flay replied as she put the remaining tag around her neck once again.

"Thanks." Chris replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Fleet<em>

_In Earth Orbit_

The ZAFT fleet was abuzz with activity. GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Types patrolled the area around the fleet watching for any possible threats. GINNs and CGUEs left their _Nazca_ class and _Laurasia_ class warships to board the drop pods tethered to the large dropships awaiting for their orders to launch into the Earth's atmosphere.

"Where the hell is Kessel and the 11th Fleet?" an annoyed Admiral Darlian yelled. "They're supposed to be in the first wave! Same with the 7th!"

"Message coming through, sir. It's from the 11th Fleet. Reads; Unable to arrive in time for the start of the Operation due to mechanical problems. Will join up with assault group when able to. Message from the 7th as well. Reads; Unable to join due to loss of commanding officer. Will join up with assault group once new commanding officer chosen."

Darlian slammed his fist into the armrest of his chair. "Hmph! It serves them right!" Darlian said in contempt of the 11th Fleet and its counterpart. "They always think that they're the best and that normal military hardware isn't good enough for them. They waste their time installing black market parts into perfectly good mobile suits and warships. But we'll show them. This Operation will succeed without their help."

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due Control Center<em>

_'It's time. Time to cut off the beast's head.'_

Hong Fa Wu stood up from his chair on the upper balcony of the control center. "As we embark on this operation, it is my strongest wish that bring the war to swift conclusion!" he said, his voice being transmitted to the ZAFT forces participating in the Operation. "Inspiring the hope in us all that this will lead to true freedom and justice! Let Operation Spitbreak now commence!"

The officers a floor below him scrambled to relay the orders to the ZAFT forces on standby.

"Message from Central Command. Target for Operation Spitbreak is...JOSH-A, Alaska."

Momentary confusion flooded the ZAFT forces. Just about everyone thought they were going to attack Panama and take the last Mass Driver from the Earth Forces. Not attack their central headquarters. But this confusion quickly subsided and everyone resumed their duties.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Cousteau

"JOSH-A?" Saya said sticking her head out of her DINN. "I thought we were attacking Panama."

"It appears that Panama was a feint to draw the Earth Forces away from JOSH-A," Zane said from the cockpit of his GINN. "A clever ploy."

"Yeah. I knew Chairman Wu was put in charge for a reason," Yzak said from the Duel.

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Odin

"JOSH-A?"

"Yes, Commander," Captain Lee said. "They just announced it. Spitbreak's true target wasn't Panama, but Alaska."

"It's a clever gamble," Diana said. "Draw the enemy's strength to where you're most likely to attack and then attack where they least expect it."

"Do you think it will work?"

"No," Diana said. "Ajay felt that something was wrong with the Operation and hence, there's no doubt in my mind that it will fail. The real question is, how badly will it fail?"

* * *

><p>Kira, Lacus and Reverend Malchio sat in sunroom drinking tea as the rain poured down outside. Kira had asked if there was any way to get back to Earth. Which Lacus's father was checking on for him.<p>

"It's impossible. Even if you use the Reverend's shuttle," Siegel Clyne said as he approached the group, "Flights to Earth just aren't being allowed."

_BEEP BEEP_

"There's a call coming in from Ms. Eileen Canaver and Mr. Ian Kessel," a voice said over the intercom.

The faces of a man and woman appeared on the screens within the glass. _"Siegel, Wu has deceived us all,"_ Kessel said. _"Spitbreak's target wasn't Panama. It's JOSH-A."_

"What?"

At that instant, Kira's eyes widened in shock as his cup fell from his hand and shattered. The _Archangel _was at JOSH-A. All of his friends were in danger.

"Kira!" Lacus said as she reached out to him.

_"He's trying to take out the Alliance Command in one fell swoop,"_ Ian informed.

_"The Council is in an uproar. We've never approved anything like this,"_ Eileen added. _"He's overstepped his authority."_

"What do you expect from a man like Wu? I told you all that a man like him shouldn't be in charge."

Kira didn't need to pay attention to the rest of the message. His friends were at Alaska and he needed to get back there before it was too late.

* * *

><p><em>Submarine Pen<em>

_JOSH-A_

"Just line up here. You'll have to show them your papers when you board," Mu said handing Flay her papers. "Got it?"

"Yes," Flay said.

"Good," Mu said walking away from the group.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked. She didn't want to get separated from familiar people.

"I forgot something." Mu casually replied as left.

* * *

><p>The drop pods tethered to the dropships were deployed falling through the atmosphere towards JOSH-A. While ZnOs and GOOhNs were launched from underwater sub carriers and heading for the base. Early warning alarms went off in the abandoned control room of the JOSH-A base. A moment later, the alarms went off throughout the base, alerting the garrison there as well as the <em>Archangel<em>. The manned and automated defenses of JOSH-A activated preparing for the incoming attackers.

The battle of JOSH-A had begun.

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Archangel

Murrue and the bridge crew were all stunned when they heard the alarms go off. Suddenly, Captain Sutherland appeared on the main screen.

"Captain Sutherland! What's going on?" Murrue asked.

_"They tricked us!"_ a stunned Sutherland replied. _"At the last minute, they switched their target to JOSH-A. All Defense Forces are to launch immediately. Commence interception."_

"Damn." John said as he, Chris, Heero, Liz, and Nisha rushed into the hanger. "Who would have thought that they would have taken the gamble to attack JOSH-A."

"This seems to happen just about every time we get a break," Nisha said as put his helmet on. "This ship must be cursed or something."

"Well, it's not the most conspicuous of ships," John replied, heading for his mobile suit. "And I think its reputation has made it a major target for ZAFT. Anyone wanting to make a name for themselves will be gunning for us out there. So be careful."

Nisha headed for the Z.A.M. Gundam while Chris and his sister headed towards the Buster and the Surge. Heero ran towards his own machine, and hopped inside as well.

"Hey! What's the status on the Buster and the Surge?" Liz called out.

"We've got them both up and running!" Murdoch called back.

"Then get the Buster ready for launch! I'm using it!"

"You heard her, guys! Get the Buster ready for launch!" Murdoch called out the crews.

"And I'll use the Surge, given that the Raven is damaged beyond repair." Chris replied as the Surge was loaded onto one of the catapults.

_"The Farsight has been a good companion. I won't abandon him for another mobile suit," _John replied.

"You know, I actually felt the same way about the Raven. I didn't think I could ever use another mobile suit. But given the circumstances, it looks like that may be happening soon."

The first catapult opened up. "Chris Dante. Surge Gundam launching!"

The catapult activated propelling the Surge forward. Once it cleared the catapult, the Surge transformed into a Mobile Armor. The Buster was loaded onto the second catapult. "Liz Dante. Buster Gundam launching!"

The Buster was launched from the _Archangel_. _"Finally! I get to pilot one of these machines!"_ Liz said with a grin as she cleared the ship.

"This isn't a game." Chris said.

_"I know. But I've wanted to pilot a mobile suit for long time now."_

Chris shook his head. "Just get on."

_"Right,"_ Liz said as she landed on the Surge.

The Farsight launched and landed on the _Archangel_'s hull. "This is going to be a tough one," John said.

"Stick close to the _Archangel_. And pray that we can hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive."

The Z.A.M. Gundam landed on the ship as well while Wing Zero took to the air and landed right on the battle zone.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Cousteau

Rau Le Creuset glanced at his watch. It was almost time for them to launch. So far, the Operation had gone off without a hitch. Save one. The 11th Fleet and 7th Fleet had been delayed and wouldn't be arriving in time. Technically, it wasn't a danger to what was going to happen, but the Cyclops System could have removed a potential threat to his plans saving the trouble of dealing with them himself. "No matter. I'll have to deal them later," Rau said to himself.

"Zane, Yzak," he said over the radio.

_"Sir!"_ the teens said.

"I'll be scouting out their inner defenses. I trust that you'll both be able to proceed as planned."

_"Yes sir,"_ the two replied.

"Good. It's time to launch."

The three vertical catapults opened. Rau's silver DINN launched followed by the Duel and the red GINN and their Guuls. DINNs and GINNs were soon launched afterwards.

"The curtain has risen," Rau said to himself. "And now it's time for the actors to show their talent."

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Akira could not help but stare at the small screen before him. On the planet, there was a battle going on at JOSH-A. He could only stare as ZAFT began an attack that was considered very brutal by NASA standards. People being killed, ZAFT officers shooting them while they were exposed to attack, etc. It was horrible, but not as horrible as what was to come in the next few days.

He averted his gaze from the screen, not wanting to see any more of the conflict. The ZAFT pilot could hardly believe that ZAFT actually had the guts to attempt something like that.

"ZAFT is attacking JOSH-A I see." A voice said. Aki' turned his head, only to see the guard who was charged with watching over him. "That is a very bad mistake, considering that JOSH-A is the headquarters of the entire Earth Alliance armed forces."

"But, isn't the base a NASA base?" Aki' asked.

The guard glanced at Aki', a small smile on his face. "While that may be true, the Earth Forces are the ones who actually own the base, at least, they use it."

Aki' just looked down at his hands. "Then, why is ZAFT attacking it if they know it is a NASA base? Won't ZAFT get beaten back?"

"No. The Earth Forces demanded that NASA have none of their soldiers stationed there, and considering that NASA allows Coordinators into their own armed forces, it was a viable request, especially given that the EA hates Coordinators." The guard replied.

"…"

Akira was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "So, that means that NASA can't defend the base under any circumstances, even though it is their base."

"Exactly. With no Mobile Suits there to reinforce the line, the EA will have to either retreat or call on NASA to help defend the base, but considering that the EA forced them from their own base, they might not be so inclined to help out."

That got Aki'. He looked at the guard with a surprised look. "Then why would they let the EA use their base?"

"To maintain good relations with the Earth Forces." The guard replied simply. "Given how they support both groups, this makes their situation especially difficult. If they support only one side, the other would be a devastating force to even them. So it is for survival that they support both sides in the war."

The Coordinator looked down again, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I heard that NASA only supported the Earth Forces and that they are ruled by royalty that takes ZAFT pilots as slaves."

A laugh from the guard caught his attention. "You actually believe that lie that the radical faction made up? You just got duped!"

"What do you mean?"

"NASA is not ruled by royalty, and if they actually _did_ enslave Coordinators, then why would the EA ask them to leave their own base?"

Now that Aki' thought about it, that would not make sense if the alliance _was_ ruled by royalty. "So, if NASA is not ruled by royalty that enslaves Coordinators, then what is it really like? Is it how I remember it?"

"And how _do_ you remember it?" the guard asked.

"I…remember…an…elected official…called the president, that ran the United States…in which the whole Congress was elected by the people as well…the Constitution that protects all rights for _everyone_, not just Naturals…" Aki' murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Then there you go. The governments of all the nations in the alliance are still as you remember, Akira." The guard replied.

Akira just put his head in his hands. "Then, why would Wu just make up a lie like that? And why would he try to attack a _PLANT colony_?"

The guard just sighed. "Even we don't know. That is what is so disturbing to us."

Aki' looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "'We'? Just what do you mean?"

"I mean NAZAFT, or the No-Attack Zone on America Firma Terra. That is the full name, or as ZAFT calls it, the North American Zodiac Alliance for Freedom Treaty. We are the American armed forces space unit." The guard explained. "NAZAFT is made up of only Coordinators, just like ZAFT, but there are also Naturals in the unit as well, but they handle more the repair jobs while the Coordinators handle the mobile suit conflicts."

Akira could hardly believe what he was hearing, and he blinked in astonishment. "NAZAFT?"

"Yes. We are like ZAFT, but at the same time, we are far different from ZAFT. While ZAFT is a militia, NAZAFT follows the American armed forces structure, which includes the ranks. While ZAFT ranks officers based on coat color, here, we use actual ranks." The guard explained. "Someone who wears a white coat may be a lieutenant while someone who wears a blue coat may be a private or ensign. The rank is what matters in NAZAFT, not the uniform color."

Akira could only gape at the explanations. He had not expected NAZAFT to be so different from what he was told in the ZAFT academy. They were not an army unit that had only one rank for each uniform color. And it was made up of _both_ Coordinators and Naturals to boot! He could only shake his head in amazement.

"It's just unbelievable what Wu told everyone one in the PLANTs, mainly the ZAFT members." He chuckled. "For a Coordinator, he is such an idiot."

The guard could not help but chuckle as well. "That he may be. That he may be…"

* * *

><p><em>Juneau, Alaska<em>

Air Force One landed with no problems the day prior, and now the president was en route to the base of JOSH-A. She looked out the window of the presidential limo, only to stop short when she saw the explosions. _'A battle, at JOSH-A?'_

Glancing in that direction, President Hilson could now see smoke rising from the base's direction. "No…they can't have!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on the glass that protected her from the outside.

Facing the driver, she knew that her request would most likely be denied, but she still had to try.

"Take me to JOSH-A now! There is a battle there and I want to make sure that the soldiers there get out alive!" she ordered, but just like she had guessed, the driver merely shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, but I am under orders to keep you safe at all times, and that means heading away from the base. We cannot risk you getting injured or killed." He replied.

Flopping back onto her seat, the president folded her arms in a huff, but did not say anything more.

Deep down, she knew that it was for her own safety, but she still wanted to be involved as a person, not just as the President of the United States. It was frustrating, but there was little that she could do about it. Sighing, President Hilson looked back at the thick smoke rising from the base. _'Please…get out alive…'_

* * *

><p><em>7<em>_th__ Fleet, _Constitution

Tao was observing the battle that was now getting underway. "The target was JOSH-A?" she exclaimed as she stood up. Her head was still bandaged from the attack that had claimed her father's life, but she was still capable of leading the fleet from the ships.

"It would appear so." Aisha replied as she looked back at her commanding officer. "ZAFT Command fooled everyone, even the Earth Alliance."

A growl escaped the white-coat's throat. "Damn that Wu! He wants to take out all the Alliance leaders so he can get away with his plans!" Tao snarled as she slammed a fist against the chair arm.

"Tao's father getting killed was our saving factor." Heidi replied, a smirk on her face. Tao glared at her with her good eye before she ran over and punched her on the face. "DON'T speak about my father that way, EVER!" she snapped back.

Deep down though, she knew that Heidi was right. If her father _hadn't_ been killed, they would be down there fighting as well. Not to mention they were two pilots short, so their strength would be compromised.

'_Father…what should I do…?'_

Looking back at the screen, Tao could see many people, all Naturals running for cover from the ZAFT machines. Many of the Naturals were unarmed and ZAFT was attacking them anyway. To her, the attack seemed to be brutal, but it was not as bad as it could be. Still, it was a sign that ZAFT was turning into a force that she wanted to have no part in.

"When should we leave…" she murmured so softly, no one else could hear it.

Her answer was not going to come any time soon, she knew, but she at least had to try to find it, because her father would have wanted her to…

* * *

><p><em>Submarine Pen<em>

Flay was waiting in line to board the sub when the alarms went off. They were under attack! Flay knew the sensible thing to do was to wait and board the sub. There wasn't anything else she could do. But... She was worried about Chris and everyone else on the _Archangel_.

So she did the only thing that made sense to her. She ran out of the sub pen and headed to where she had last seen _Archangel_.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius City<em>

Lacus lead Kira through the corridors of a ZAFT installation. Kira wasn't exactly sure why they were here, but he figured that they were going to find a means to get him back down to Earth in time to save his friends on the _Archangel_. They approached a large pair of doors. In front of the doors was a pair of ZAFT technicians and that man in the purple ZAFT uniform that had called Siegel Clyne, Ian Kessel, if he remembered correctly.

"Hello, Mr. Kessel," Lacus said with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Clyne. And you were the pilot of the Strike, correct?" Mr. Kessel said.

"Yes."

"Before we go in, could you tell me what happened to the Surge and its pilot?"

"No. I'm sorry, I can't," Kira replied.

"I see." For the briefest of instances, the man seemed older and worn out like how he had acted before then had mostly been a mask.

But that moment passed and the man's appearance returned to what it was before. "Well then, let us give you your new sword."

The doors opened and Lacus entered the dark hanger with Kira close behind. It was pitch black inside. All Kira could see was Lacus and part of the catwalk they were floating over. Suddenly, the lights in the hanger came on. Standing before the teens was a...

"A Gundam!" Kira said as he stared at the mobile suit in awe.

"Actually, that's not what it's called. This is the ZGMF-X10A Freedom," Lacus stated. "But you know, Gundam is better because it sounds more powerful."

"Under orders from Chairman Wu, they designed a new mobile suit using the technology of the captured Earth Forces machines and then added state of the art technology," Lacus continued.

"But why are you giving me this?" Kira asked.

"I feel that this machine is going to have the power that you're going to need," she replied. "Neither will alone, nor strength alone, will be enough. That is why. Will this take to where you want to go? Will it help you when you get there?"

"Neither will alone, nor strength alone." Kira said, echoing her words.

He turned to her. "Who are you, really?"

"I am simply Lacus Clyne," the pink haired songstress told him, "and you are Kira Yamato."

"I'm grateful for your help." Kira said with a smile.

Kessel entered the hanger. "We've knocked out the cameras," he informed them as he approached the two, a red ZAFT flight suit and helmet in his hands.

"So what do you think of the Freedom?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know what to think." Kira answered.

"You must make sure that this machine doesn't get into the hands of the wrong people."

"Huh?"

It's equipped with a nuclear reactor and an N-Jammer Canceler. I don't think I need to tell you what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands," the man said.

"I understand. But why do you trust this with me?"

"For most of us, it's because you have the trust of Miss Clyne. For myself and others, this is an act of defiance against Hong Fa Wu and those that follow him. We wish for the war to end peacefully. Not with one side wiping the other out, which is where Hong Fa Wu's beliefs will lead ZAFT if nothing is done," Ian said. "You'll be going back to Earth and the war, while we will remain here and fight to bring peace in our own way."

"How?"

"Because of Miss Clyne's popularity, she's one of the most influential people in the PLANTs. And my family has strong ties with many leaders in the military," Ian said. "We'll be fine. Here, you better get suited up."

He handed Kira the flightsuit as Lacus turned away. A few minutes later, he was wearing the flightsuit and heading for the cockpit. "Are you sure about this?" Kira asked.

"Yes. I too will be singing the great song of peace," Lacus said, floating next to him.

"Be careful."

"I will. You take care too, Kira" Lacus said.

"My strength goes with you," she added kissing him on the cheek causing both of them to slightly blush.

"And now you should be on your way," Lacus said pushing off the Freedom and headed for the catwalk.

Kira climbed into the cockpit as Lacus and Ian left the hanger.

"Neither will alone nor strength alone," Kira said to himself as he powered up the Freedom.

* * *

><p>The Freedom took off flying out of the hanger alerting ZAFT security in the process. The officers in the Dock Control Room frantically tried to stop the Freedom from escaping, but it was too late. Kira had already cleared the hanger and PLANT itself. But they weren't the only ones to try to stop Kira. A pair of GINNs on patrol moved into Kira's path and fired at him. Kira effortlessly dodged their fire and, in a blur of speed, sliced off the GINNs' heads with the Freedom's beam sabers. With the threat neutralized, Kira sped off towards Earth passing a shuttle heading for the PLANTs.<p>

Athrun sat quietly in his seat on board the shuttle. There was barely anyone on the shuttle and those that were on board were mostly soldiers that had been too badly hurt to continue fighting in the war like the man a few rows ahead of him. The brown haired man had lost his left eye and his left arm and was forced to walk with a cane. Clearly, his days of fighting were over. He glanced out his window just in time to see a mobile suit he had never seen before fly passed the shuttle with tremendous speed heading for Earth. It looked similar to the machines built on Heliopolis, but unlike any of those mobile suits.

Neither Kira nor Athrun realized they had just encountered each other again.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Patrick Zala looked out as the mobile suit fled the PLANT. Deep down, he knew that he would be in trouble for what he had allowed to happen by Hong Fa Wu, but considering that he was defense chairman, he would be able to get away with it.

He just hoped that his own son would be able to see through the lies that he had told him over the past year. If he wasn't, then it was all over for him, and for his son…

* * *

><p><em>Beneath JOSH-A<em>

NASA Armed Forces officers ran around, trying to seal up the doors to the hangers where the machines were held. The massive hydraulics whined as the huge slabs of metal clanged shut with a loud _WHAM_. Huge locks slammed into place, with only the President being capable of unlocking them.

It was the only way to keep their work a secret until the right time came. The Earth Alliance officials in charge of the base were unaware of the hangers under the base, but several had come looking in the past, making it much more imperative that they hide their newly completed weapons.

"Make sure that those doors are sealed tight! We can't have the Earth Forces come down here looking for nukes only to find our hard work and steal it!" a man shouted as others ran past him.

Several mechanics checked the massive slabs of metal, giving the thumbs-up. They were sealed. Good.

The man looked back, only to see the outline of the third machine being covered with a tarp on top of a flatbed truck. "We need to move the third out of here and to Air Force One so it can be transported back to Washington where repairs can continue."

A woman nodded before she ran over and gave out the order. The massive machine was covered completely before the tarp was strapped down.

Men and women, Natural and Coordinator, worked to seal the entrances that were to no longer be used unless the circumstances allowed it…

* * *

><p><em>NASA Missile Silos<em>

Engineers ran about, missile parts littering the floor of the silo. An old missile was torn open, the nuclear warhead exposed to the outside. Wires led from the warhead to a computer that was opened and online.

"Damn it! The N-Jammers _still_ cancel out the fission process!" the head engineer snarled, slamming his hands down on the table before him. Sighing, he slumped down in his chair, head in hands. "No matter what we try to do, it seems that the N-Jammers can't be overcome!"

Another scientist looked over. "Well, we can't stop. You know what the Earth Alliance is dying to do to the PLANTs, and as soon as they get the chance, they will try and nuke the colonies again."

"I know that! It's just that, without the missiles, we can't even _defend_ the PLANTs from such an attack! By dropping those things on the Earth, the PLANTs not only caused the energy crisis, they also prevented _the only ones who can defend them from doing so!_ By disarming the Earth Alliance, they also disarmed _US!_" the engineer exclaimed. "That is why we need to overcome the N-Jammers!"

Another engineer looked up from the warhead that was still opened. "Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that we can outfit the missiles with the armor of our Traverses. The bad news; it will only buy us a few missiles."

"How many?" her superior asked.

"15 and then some." The engineer replied. "That's not enough if the EA tries to do it multiple times."

The head engineer looked down at the readouts before him. "So, it would appear that ZAFT did not want our help after all…"

-_Flashback_-

_The escort fleet approached Junius Seven unnoticed by the rest of the PLANTs. The men inside grinned. It was almost time for the attack._

"_Prepare to launch the missiles!" the captain declared, with glee present in his voice. "Time for those Space Monsters to pay for what they did to us!"_

_Everyone on the bridge cheered as they shouted that phrase that they all knew too well. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_

_ZAFT ships and machines headed towards them, preparing to intercept the missile-armed Mobile Armors and ships. But it was not fast enough._

_The Mobile Armors spread out, targeting all of the PLANTs in Junius City. The three ships armed with missiles also targeted three PLANTs, but of December City instead. The missile hatches opened, but on the missile noses was the symbol that marked a nuclear missile._

"_Those are NUKES!" A ZAFT pilot shouted. "They are going to nuke Junius City!"_

_Reacting with alarm, the ZAFT machines and ships prepared to fire, but before they could, something else happened._

_On the ground below the PLANTs, data transmitted from New Juneau revealed the attempted attack. President Hilson looked over the data reports, her face showing a frown. "They are attacking Junius City?"_

_Her advisor for the Defense Department, Defense Secretary John Keller, looked at her. "Yes, they are. Blue Cosmos is armed with nuclear missiles, which, with the right accuracy, can decimate an entire colony…"_

_The president mulled over his words, considering the options that were placed before her. _'If we attack with NAZAFT forces, they will be too late in launching. The colony is too far from Junius City. However, if we use _them_, then there is a chance of success, as they were once used as a deterrent during the Cold War, and they can be deployed at a moment's notice. New Juneau can't defend the PLANTs in such a manner, and with the modifications made, they can reach the colonies now.'

"_Prepare to launch one."_

_The words stunned Keller. "WHAT? You want to use one of _those_?"_

_"Listen, we need to move to defend the PLANTs, and New Juneau is too far from Junius City! They would never make it in time! Those things are our only advantage over the Earth Forces! If we show that we are willing to use such things, then the Earth Forces would have to back off!"_ _ President Hilson snarled back._

_Keller stood his ground, but then relented. "Very well."_

_In the desert, the orders were received. Underground, steam hissed as a missile rose from its silo where it had been stored for over three hundred years. Old hydraulics moved the holding system upwards as the rust-covered hatch retreated. Sunlight shone down into the old silo for the first time in three centuries. The titan of metal and machinery rose upwards, the sunlight reflecting off the metal skin, now covered in dust and rust patches that were still around in some locations. The controller stood at the ready as three hundred year-old computers targeted the location of the Blue Cosmos fleet._

_Sirens blared as the controllers reached over and proceeded to hit the buttons that were now exposed to the open air. In a roar of fire, the missile sped out of its silo, heading up towards space. The rust fell off as the dust flickered away. The tower of smoke that was getting bigger was the only sign a missile had been launched._

_Up in space, the Blue Cosmos fleet was commencing the final preparations to attack when the alarm blared. Five Mobile Armors were around the three ships armed with missiles, the Armors themselves armed with the same missiles. The radar controller looked at his screen, unable to register the readout coming in from behind and below. He looked to his superior officer, his mouth opening to speak. That was as far as he got before an intense flash was registered on ZAFT sensors. Heat radiated outwards as the three ships and five Mobile Armors were engulfed in an expanding orb of light._

_ZAFT officers could hardly believe what they had just seen. Three ships and five Mobile Armors had just…vanished in a flash of light! The readings were unnoticed though, which proved to be NASA's greatest saving move._

_Still, it did little to prevent the Junius Seven attack…_

_In the days that followed, NASA released a statement saying that New Juneau caught wind of an engine malfunction on one of the ships, which caused them and the Mobile Armors to be wiped out in an explosion._

_The PLANTs never knew what really happened…_

-_End Flashback_-

"It was because of these things that Junius City was spared a full wipe-out." The head engineer murmured as he placed a hand on the warhead. "And how to the PLANTs repay us? By dropping the N-Jammers, which render us _and_ them defenseless in terms of heavy firepower."

Everyone there knew what he meant. "That is why we are working on this project. Of course, I highly doubt we can overcome the N-Jammers unless there is a way to block them."

A scientist looked over the readings of the missile's warhead. "Well, there're no reactions in this one, even when we try to induce them on purpose, that's for sure."

The head engineer sighed. "Looks like we still have a big job ahead of us."

Everyone nodded. Still, they had to try; otherwise, the PLANTs had no effective defense against the Earth Alliance.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The battle for JOSH-A begins, and NASA tries to overcome the N-Jammers to defend the PLANTs. Flay leaves the sub pen to find the <em>Archangel<em>, and President Hilson makes her way to the base.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**will**_be deleted and/or reported depending on if they are signed or not. Just a heads up.

Anyway, read and review! ^^


	22. Phase TwentyOne: Descending Sword

**Chapter twenty-one is up! Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Saul, Ian, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, Zane Sicorro, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission. I only own Akira Nishikama, Tao White, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the 7th Fleet, New Juneau, and the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams as they are of my own creation.**

**Meteorthunder3: Glad you like it. And, yes, NASA will gain their own N-Jammer Cancellers.**

** .51: The Three Ship Alliance will be different, that much I can assure you. As for the hangers, well, let's just say that the resulting outcome will change the course of the war. And I should give myself more credit, but there are other writers out there who are even better than me, so, you can see why I do not think that highly of my abilities. XP.**

**Titanic X: NASA will find a way. As for the missiles, there was a hint in the last chapter. Think 'Cold War era'.**

**Operation Meteor: Glad you could finally drop in for a read. I hope you like the story!**

**On another note, I would like to give a shout-out of thanks to operation meteor for letting me use one of the scenes from his epic story, Gundam Wing: Journey to a New Battlefield. The scene I could not resist using, and it seemed to fit with the plot I had planned out. So, go read his story. I HIGHLY recommend it. Link is found on my profile under favorite stories.**

********************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************

**Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-One: Descending Sword<p>

A silver DINN slipped passed the raging battle unnoticed. It flew along the edge of the battlefield skimming passed missile and anti-air batteries until it reached its target: a small, unassuming waterfall guarded by a pair of missile batteries. The missile batteries opened fire but the DINN evaded the barrage of missiles and flew passed the batteries, through the waterfall and into the tunnel the waterfall hid.

"It seems Azrael's information was correct," Rau said as his DINN dashed through the tunnel heading for the base interior.

* * *

><p>ZAFT mobile suits filled the air as they headed for their objective: JOSH-A's Main Naval Gate. Unfortunately, when they reached the area, they were surprised by what they saw.<p>

"Hey! Is that the legged ship, and Omega One?" a GINN pilot asked.

_"I think it is,"_ a DINN pilot responded. _"Ya think if we take them down they'll give us medals like Zala's kid?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_ a second DINN pilot shouted. _"A round of medals for everyone!"_

"Cut the chatter," the team leader ordered from the cockpit of his CGUE. "We have a-" However, before the pilot had a chance to finish whatever he had to say, a beam shot from above, tore through the CGUE, destroying it. The rest of the ZAFT team looked up. The Buster, riding atop the Surge, descended in on them firing its beam cannon and gun launcher as the Surge fired its shoulder machine guns and anti-air guns at them. The beams struck a GINN and the left wing of DINN while the solid rounds tore through a pair of other GINNs.

"Shit! Scatter!" a DINN pilot yelled out.

The ZAFT mobile suits spread out to avoid the incoming fire and returned fire themselves. The Surge swerved dodging most of their missiles and bullets. Those that were able to hit did little against the phase shift armor of the two Gundams. A GINN pilot swore through his clenched teeth. _"They're just as strong as the reports say they are, but they can only handle so much! Keep-"_

A single bullet struck the GINN and a second later and it exploded. "Sniper!" another pilot shouted.

John fired off more rounds. A round tore through a DINN's head. A GINN's Guul exploded. Another round tore through a GINN's torso. The fourth round hit the center of a GINN's back. John ejected the spent clip and loaded a new one. The Buster fired its cannons and missiles while the Surge's guns roared sending more mobile suits to the waters below. It was then that a GINN fired at the Surge, taking out one of the engines. Chris swore as his machine went down. Crashing into the ground, Liz hopped off of the damaged Surge, which was now in its mobile suit form.

"Damn it!" Chris cursed as he looked up from the damage readouts. "Right engine is down, and the left leg is damaged."

"_I'll cover you. Get back to the ship."_ Liz said as she fired with the Buster's beam rifle.

"Right."

As Chris made his way to the ship, which was not too far off, he heard Liz cry out as the Buster lost both its arms. "LIZ!" he cried as he glanced back.

The damaged Buster made its way over, making Chris sigh with relief. _"I can't fight anymore. We have to get to the _Archangel_."_ Liz said as Chris made his way to her.

"Yeah. Let's go."

From underwater, ZnOs and GOOhNs fired their torpedoes at the various naval vessels defending the base. Unlike the GINNs and the DINNs that were trying to deal with the Buster and the Surge, there was nothing to stop them from attacking the ships directly. The torpedoes hit their targets sinking several _Arkansas, Des Moines_ and _Fraser_ class ships. "Damn," John cursed saw one of the ships sink. "Murdoch, get that bazooka and my one remaining sword ready for me. I'm going under to deal with those underwater mobile suits."

_"Right."_

The Farsight returned to the hanger and a few minutes later it emerged armed with a bazooka and a sword stored on the back of its waist. The modified GINN leaped off the edge of the catapult and into the depths below.

"What the? A GINN High Maneuver Type?" a GOOhN pilot said at the sight of the Farsight. "Is it with the 11th Fleet?"

_"Pilot. Identify yourself,"_ the ZnO commander ordered.

_"Victor Cain. Officer of the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet. Serial number ZM-211787,"_ John instantly replied. _"My thrusters have failed and I need a hand at getting back to the surface."_

_"Alright then,"_ the commander responded, not noticing a rocket launcher being aimed at his suit.

_"Jenkins, help get him to the sur-"_

A rocket stuck the ZnO silencing the commander. Two more rockets destroyed a pair of GOOhNs before anyone could react. "Shit! Attack!" the GOOhN pilot shouted.

Two GOOhNs charged the Farsight intending to ram it but John was much faster. He fired the bazooka at one GOOhN, easily defeating it, as he reached for his sword with his other hand and stabbed the second GOOhN. A moment later, it exploded.

"Who's next?" John said as more GOOhNs and ZnOs approached.

* * *

><p>Wing Zero and the Z.A.M. Gundam fired as ZAFT units attacked the <em>Archangel<em>. Missiles from the long-range machine hit several ZAFT GINNs, forcing them off their Guuls. Nisha gritted his teeth as he targeted another group of them.

"What is with these guys? They just keep on coming!" he snarled as he fired the beam cannons at a few DINNs. Their wings exploded as they fell to earth.

"_They are desperate, which can lead to death."_ Heero replied as he fired the Buster Rifle. The golden beam lanced through the air, knocking a few GINNs to the ground, two of which exploded while the third's pilot got away from his damaged machine unharmed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the battle for JOSH-A was going poorly for the Earth Forces. ZuOOTs and BuCUEs were overrunning the Earth Forces' tanks and gun batteries due in part to the air support provided by the GINNs and DINNs flying overhead. And with no help or reinforcements from NASA, they had no chance.<p>

Saya fired off a burst of rounds from her rifle at a linear tank, destroying it. Nearby, Yzak destroyed a pair of tanks with the Duel's rifle. "These targets aren't any challenge at all," Yzak complained as he aimed at a gun emplacement.

_"I find myself agreeing with you,"_ Zane agreed as he fired at a gun battery. _"After fighting the legged ship for so long, fighting against such weak opponents feels dull and boring."_

_"But Sirs. We're fighting in an important operation that could end the war,"_ Saya said. _"How can you consider this dull and boring?"_

"It's not the mission that's dull. It's the opponents," Yzak said shooting down several missiles streaking towards his direction. "When you've been fighting against strong opponents for as long as we have, Rookie, you find weaker opponents boring. These guys may be fine for newbies like you, but experienced soldiers will find these guys boring to fight."

_"Newbie? I'm not a newbie!"_ Saya shouted, insulted. She wasn't a Red Coat for nothing. '_How dare he say I'm a newbie!'_ She thought, fuming, as she rushed ahead of the group eager to prove herself. _'I'll show him who's a newbie!'_

"Wait!" Yzak shouted. "Running ahead like that-"

_"Let her go,"_ Zane interrupted. _"She's a Red Coat like us. Unless the Academy has lowered their standards, she's more than capable of handling whatever they throw at her. She'd be more of a burden if she wasn't."_

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

"Dammit!" Dearka cursed as the ship shuddered from a few hits of missiles. He was holding onto the prison bars that kept him upright. The battleship was going through a barrage of fire, but it would take a lot more than that to bring it down. Though this didn't help Dearka's mood as he was once again shook off balance. "What the hell's going on out there?"

"Isn't it obvious? JOSH-A's under attack," Saul said lazily as he held onto his bed.

"Wait a minute!" Dearka exclaimed, clearly shocked. "Why is JOSH-A under attack? I thought we were going attack Panama!"

"Apparently, everyone thought that, too," Nicol responded also holding onto his bed. He was sweating out of nervousness. "But it looks like Alaska was the real target."

The _Archangel_ shook as it was hit again. Dearka, who had been standing in his cell, lost his balance and banged his head against one of the bars and fell over on his bottom. "Ow! Dammit!"

"You okay, Dearka?" a concerned Nicol asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he responded, rubbing his forehead. "Just a bruise."

"Could be worse," Saul said. "If this ship goes down, we go down with it."

* * *

><p><em>Inside JOSH-A<em>

Mu ran through the corridors of the base trying to find the _Archangel_ and any information regarding what was currently happening. It was at that moment that he felt it: a strange pressure-like feeling, the same spine tingling sensation he got whenever Rau Le Creuset was nearby. He reached the door to the command center and peered inside.

The room was empty, save for a ZAFT White Coat by the name of Rau Le Creuset. Who stood over the console doing god knows what. Rau spun around and fired. Mu pulled his head back in time barely dodging the bullets. Rau took off heading for a side door. Mu entered the room and fired at Rau. Rau reached the doorway and used the door frame for cover while Mu moved behind a console to use as cover as well.

"It's been awhile, Mu La Flaga," Rau greeted, though his tone was far from welcoming. "I don't have time to be fooling around. Though we've only just met again, I apologize for leaving so soon. But if you're still hanging around here, then your usefulness to the Earth Forces' is almost at an end. Oh Hawk of Endymion, how the mighty have fallen!"

Rau laughed and fired a few more rounds before taking off. Mu considered following him, but he needed to know why Rau was here. He turned to the computer Rau had been looking at. What he saw turned his blood cold, something he thought he'd never see again. "No..." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "They wouldn't..."

* * *

><p>Flay ran through the corridors of the base wishing for the hundredth time that she had paid better attention to the route they took from the <em>Archangel<em>. She was hopelessly lost in the massive base. It was like a maze, and she wondered why it was built this way briefly. She reached an intersection when an Earth Alliance soldier appeared from another hallway. "A ZAFT soldier!" he shouted, staring down a different hallway as he drew his sidearm.

_BANG!_

The soldier fell to his side bumping Flay in the process. Flay stumbled, shrieking as she fell into the intersection. She glanced up from the direction the shot came from and she noticed one thing and it frightened her. Standing there was an armed masked man wearing a white ZAFT uniform. She silently hoped someone, anyone, was still around to come to her rescue but it looked pretty obvious that no one will be helping her. She looked for the next best thing: something to defend herself with. She noticed it and reached for the fallen soldiers gun and pointed it at the man, her hands shaking as she held the weapon.

"What have we here?" the man said, more intrigued than anything. He knew soldiers when he saw one, but this girl in front of him was acting far from one. Was it the feeling of her intense fear radiating off of her face? Or was it something else?

Flay's eyes widened in shock. That voice. It sounded just like her father's, but that was impossible. He was dead. She saw the ship he was on explode before her eyes! And this man didn't even look remotely like her father at all. "That... that voice. Why...why do you sound like my daddy?"

The man didn't react, or if he did, she didn't see it. Instead, he rushed towards her. His speed and reflexes were far greater than the girl's own. The shock from his fist forced her to fire a single shot before she was overcome by darkness and fainted into the man's arm.

* * *

><p>Mu rushed towards the nearest hanger. He had to warn everyone on the <em>Archangel <em>before it was too late. He finally reached a hanger but it was a mess. Debris littered the hanger floor and much of the hanger crew was trying to put out a fire that erupted at another end of the large space. There were a few Spearhead fighters sitting in the hanger that looked flyable. He needed one of those fighters. While he was back in the command room, he learned that the _Archangel _had been participating in the battle just outside the base.

"What? They've been completely wiped out! That's impossible!" a HRL soldier manning the hanger's comm console said.

Mu ran to that man. "Who's in charge here?"

The soldier turned to him. "Ah... At the moment sir, you're the only ranking officer here."

"Then get out of here now! The base is being abandoned!" Mu urgently informed. "Get everyone here at least ten kilometers from the base as quickly as you can!"

This didn't make any bit of sense to the soldier one bit. "Ten kilometers? I don't understand sir."

"Just get out of here NOW!"

The soldier nodded. "Ah...Yes sir."

Not bothering to watch him gather the hanger crew and flee, Mu rushed to the nearest fighter grabbing a discarded helmet along the way. He climbed into the cockpit and started the fighter up. A moment later, he took off, heading for the _Archangel_'s last known coordinates.

* * *

><p><em>Outside JOSH-A's Main Gate<em>

The Farsight reached the surface of the water near the _Archangel_. "_Archangel_, I've taken care of the underwater units for now, but more will come," John explained. "I'm returning for resupply."

_"Roger,"_ Miriallia responded. _"Chris and Liz are also heading back as well. Their machines have taken serious damage and can't fight anymore."_

"I have no ammo left in the bazooka," John informed as the Farsight rose out of the water's surface. "I'll get my rifle and cover the ship while they get inside."

The Farsight landed on the port mobile suit catapult and entered the hanger. He retrieved his sniper rifle and loaded some clips onto the Farsight's ammo racks. As he turned towards one of the catapults, the catapult door exploded from a barrage of missiles. John swore, "If we don't get any reinforcements soon, there won't be anyone left to save when they do get here."

* * *

><p>Mu piloted his fighter over the battlefield, trying to avoid getting into a fight with ZAFT as he headed for the main naval gate where the <em>Archangel<em> should be. Hopefully.

A GINN fired at him. Mu evaded the incoming bullets and fired off a missile hitting the GINN's mono-eyed main camera. Mu quickly flew past it before it could recover. He had to find the _Archangel_. He didn't have time to waste on fighting.

A few minutes later, Mu spotted the main gate, and the _Archangel_ in the heart of the battle it played out on. "There she is!"

The _Archangel_ had taken a beating. There was a gaping hole one of the catapults and the other was open, allowing the Surge and the Buster to land. Standing on top of the ship was the Farsight destroying mobile suits with single, well aimed shots from his rifle.

Mu headed for the _Archangel_. He opened up a comm line trying to warn Murrue and the others, but a GINN spotted him and fired. Mu spotted it at last second and tried to evade the GINN's fire, but he wasn't quick enough. A round struck his fighter and he was quickly losing altitude. It was lucky that the shot didn't cause his fighter to explode. "Dammit!" Mu swore as he struggled to keep the fighter stable. "_Archangel_! _Archangel_, come in! This is La Flaga! _Archangel _come in!"

There was no response, however. Either his radio was damaged or theirs was. "I guess I've got no choice. Clear the way cause I'm coming through!"

Mu aimed his fighter for the gaping hole in the catapult door. The fighter barely crashed into the deck, skidding across the catapult and crashing into the hastily erected crash net. Mu quickly jumped out of the cockpit and ran towards the bridge, ignoring Murdoch and the others' surprised shocks at his arrival.

"What's he doing here?" Liz asked. "I thought he was transferred off the ship."

"Apparently it didn't stick." Chris said.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge<em>

"Captain!" Mu shouted as he entered the bridge out of breath from his run.

The captain glanced around quickly recognizing who had addressed her. "What the hell are you doing here?" a very surprised Murrue asked. Wasn't he supposed to be transferred?

Mu ignored her question. "No time...We have to get out of here right now!"

Murrue was confused. "What?"

"There's a large Cyclops System under the base! It's powerful enough to turn everything within ten kilometers of the base into a blast furnace!" Mu said shocking the entire bridge crew. "There aren't enough forces here to defend the base long enough for reinforcements to arrive! Soon, the defenders will be overrun and ZAFT will reach the base interior! That's when they'll activate the System and destroy the base! And in the process, take out more than half of fighting strength! That's the outcome of this battle as imagined by the top brass!"

"It can't be!" Murrue said, trying to convince herself that he was wrong.

"I swear to you. I saw it with my own eyes. The command center is abandoned. The only ones that are left are the HRL forces and the _Archangel_ because those bigwigs have given up on her!"

"So they left us here to die?" Arnold asked.

"Only after we give them a desperate struggle so the enemy doesn't know it's abandoned."

"Wha...What kind of strategy this?" a stunned Taikyu said.

"Because this is a war." Mir said, her eyes watering. "And because we're all supposed to be good soldiers. If they tell us to, I guess we're supposed to throw away our lives." The moment she heard Mu speak about the Cyclops System, all her confidence and her beliefs shattered. The memories that kept her up in the past few nights, images and nightmares of Kira and Tolle dying all because of the war, resurfaced as she began to break down.

Murrue scowled. They, and everyone else in JOSH-A, had been left to die by their own commanders. The bridge was silent save for the distress calls from various forces fighting in JOSH-A.

_"This is the _Grant_! The Northern Naval Gate is lost! I repeat, ZAFT has breached the North Gate!"_

_"...We're being overrun! There's too many of them! We need assistance!"_

_"The entire Sixth Air Defense Force has been wiped out! Command! We need reinforcements! Command? Come in Command!"_

_"This is the 14th Armored Battalion! We need reinforcements! We need rein...AAAAGH-"_

Murrue came to her decision. "If the whole objective of this battle was to lure the ZAFT forces closer in, then in my opinion, this ship has already completed its objective." And to ensure the safety of her own crew, she added, "Note that I, Murrue Ramius, Captain of the _Archangel_, make this decision alone. No other member of the crew is to be held responsible."

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself Captain," Mu said.

Murrue ignored him and stood up. "This ship will now abandon the battle area and make its withdrawal. Inform Mr. Alaric and the others of what's happened and then signal the other ships to follow us. Engines to maximum. Head to port. We'll make our escape there!"

"This won't be an easy battle for us," Mu said as Murrue sat back down. "I'm launching as well."

"But Commander-"

"Don't worry. Remember, I'm the guy who makes the impossible, possible."

* * *

><p>Zane smirked as he launched from the <em>Cousteau<em>. They had returned to resupply their mobile suits when Creuset had returned. Yzak and the others had been eager to join the others heading into base interior but Creuset had ordered them to attack the main gate. The legged ship was there and as a result, it was still standing. They'd be far enough from the base interior to allow them to escape before the Cyclops System could reach them.

It was time to end that troublesome ship once and for all. And if they couldn't destroy it, then the Cyclops would.

_"Alright! We're gonna get a piece of the legged ship!"_ Saya said as her DINN joined the launching mobile suits from the _Cousteau_.

"Calm down Rookie." Yzak said in an annoyed tone. "That cocky attitude will get you killed. Especially against that ship. So tone it down. I've lost enough teammates against that accursed ship and its mobile suits."

_"Indeed. If we can take that ship out, it will cement our victory here."_ Zane added.

Yzak nodded. "Alright. Listen up everybody! We're going after the legged ship. And we're gonna destroy that ship once and for all!"

* * *

><p>"This is insane," Nisha said as he fired at more ZAFT mobile suits. They had received information about the Cyclops System only minutes ago. "Who in their right mind would sacrifice their soldiers like this?"<p>

_"This is war. People will die, no matter what happens. But I do agree_," Heero said, angry inside at their betrayal. _"It was Sutherland and those like him that did this."_

_"Now is not the time for this,"_ John said. _"We can worry about that after we've escaped."_

_"Heads up!"_ Mu said from the cockpit of his Sky Grasper. _"We've got company!"_

A group of ZAFT mobile suits appeared, heading for them, the Duel and a red GINN in leading in the front.

Heero growled as he targeted the red GINN. The machine and the Raven had always fought, so it seemed that the two pilots had a history together. Still, the Raven was out of the battle for good, so it was his turn to fight.

"Damn it! Where is the Raven?" Zane swore as he looked for said machine. He was so caught up in his search that he did not hear his cockpit warning alarm until Omega One was right on top of him.

Crying out in surprise, he pulled back on the controls, only to have Omega One's beam saber miss him by a mere inch. Growling, Zane pulled out his railgun, eager to fire a shot right into Omega One's cockpit.

"_The Raven is out of the fight, for good."_ The voice over his cockpit speakers got him off-guard, but Zane did not care. All he wanted was to fight Chris, and Omega One was not going to stop him!

He targeted the cockpit door, but when he pulled the trigger, the winged machine dodged to the left. Zane swore and tried again, only for the same thing to happen again. "Damn it! Stay still!"

Heero closed his eyes and called upon the Zero System, which showed him which moves would be used, and how to counter those very moves.

His eyes snapped open, just as he dodged the red GINN's attempt to slash his machine in half with a sword. "You lack control, and are too driven by emotions." Heero mused as he flew back from the GINN, its sword having missed him again.

Pulling out the Buster Rifle, Heero jumped upwards, firing a low-power shot at the GINN, which dodged the blast. Heero opened up with Wing Zero's shoulder-mounted Gatling guns, the bullets doing very little damage, but still catching the pilot off-guard nonetheless.

Zane growled as he felt the small shells impact his machine, forcing him to defend the most fragile areas, mainly the head and main cameras. While the bullets did little damage against his machine, they served another purpose.

Heero then stopped the bullet assault, only to open fire with the Buster Rifle at _half_ its full power. The massive beam sped right at him, making Zane gawk at the size. Jumping upwards into the air, the huge golden light passed right beneath his red GINN. Zane could only wonder at the power of the machine he was facing.

'_Just how strong _is_ that machine?'_

Zane was going to get his answer as soon as the Cyclops was engaged.

* * *

><p>On top of the <em>Archangel<em>, John fired the last rounds from his rifle. The two DINNs exploded. "You're not sinking this ship." he said as he discarded the spent clip.

At that moment, a trio of DINNs fired off a barrage of missiles. They streaked towards the top of the _Archangel_'s hull and the Farsight. John swore he jumped trying to avoid the incoming missiles but several missiles hit the Farsight. The badly damaged Farsight crashed onto the hull. Its right shin, entire left leg and right bicep were destroyed. "Gah! Dammit!" John cursed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, a Guul mounted GINN swooped down in front of the bridge of the warship, its rifle aimed at its crew. Murrue and the bridge crew all stared down the barrel of the rifle in horror as Liz screamed and made a futile dive for cover. "No!" John screamed from the cockpit of his crippled machine. He was unable to help them.

* * *

><p>Mu, Nisha and Heero turned from their own battles to see the GINN. They aimed for the GINN but couldn't fire. If they did, they'd hit the GINN and the <em>Archangel<em>'s bridge. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the GINN pilot started to squeeze the trigger. It was too late. They had lost their comrades!

* * *

><p>As if on cue, a green beam shot from above tore through the rifle effectively destroying the weapon without hitting anything else. Everyone in the area looked up trying to find the source of the shot. Descending on the GINN and the <em>Archangel<em> was a white mobile suit none of them had ever seen before. The mobile suit drew a beam saber and sliced the GINN's head off. The GINN backed off as the newcomer took a position in front of the _Archangel_'s bridge with its majestic blue wings outstretched shielding it from any further harm.

_"This is Kira Yamato. Please get to safety. I'll cover you."_

The GINNs and the DINNs resumed their attacks on the _Archangel_ and the other defenders. A seed shattered in the back of Kira's mind. The winged mobile suit locked on to every nearby ZAFT mobile suit as the Freedom's railguns unfolded and plasma beam cannons flipped over its shoulders. Kira fired off a massive barrage of perfectly aimed beam shots. The heads, limbs and weapons of ZAFT mobile suits exploded, including the crimson GINN's head. Stunned pilots of both damaged and undamaged mobile suits backed away from the Freedom and the _Archangel_, unsure of what to do against the power the Freedom displayed.

Out of all the pilots within this battle, only one of them wasn't afraid of the newcomer. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you're going down!" Yzak shouted firing at the Freedom.

The Freedom raised its shield, blocking the Duel's beams. For a moment, Yzak noticed the Freedom stall and used it as an opportunity to get closer. The Duel drew its saber and lunged at the Freedom. Kira countered by drawing one of his own sabers and the two warriors clashed blades. Yzak aimed the Duel's railgun at the Freedom's head and fired, but Kira was faster and pulled the Freedom's head out of the line of fire. Before Yzak could get his guard back up, Kira swung his saber low. Yzak watched in horror as the saber came towards the cockpit. Suddenly, Kira lowered the saber slashing through the Duel's knees instead. Kira kicked the Duel sending it to the waters.

_"I got you sir,"_ Saya said as her DINN swooped down and grabbed the Duel. _"Are you alright sir?"_

Yzak ignored her, his thoughts on what just happened. "He didn't...But why..." Normally, when you have the opportunity to kill your opponent, you'd take the chance, but the pilot of the winged mobile suit clearly did not intend to end his life. It contradicted the whole point of this war.

_"Don't worry sir, we're heading back."_ Saya said, heading for the _Cousteau_.

* * *

><p>Nisha started to laugh as Wing Zero landed on the <em>Archangel<em> next to his machine. He knew he shouldn't do so in the middle of a battle, especially if at any minute they could all be annihilated by the Cyclops System, but he couldn't help it. Kira was alive after all! "Damn, good to see you Kira!" he cheered. "And the next time you scare us like that, you better be dead!"

_"Wow! That was amazing! Where'd you get a suit like that?"_ Liz said in awe, but she was speaking from the bridge.

_"While I admit that this is a happy little reunion, we do have more pressing matters to attend to,"_ John said. _"We have to get out of here. Now!"_

_"He's right. Miss Murrue, please get the_ Archangel _out of here. I'll deal with them,"_ Kira said.

_"You don't understand, Kira. Under headquarters, there's a...a Cyclops System!"_ Murrue said.

Kira's face paled in horror. He had heard of the Earth Forces' defeat at Endymion Crater before and how they used a Cyclops System to wipe out the invading ZAFT forces. If something like that was here too, then it was more than just escaping a simple battle. More is at stake here than anyone realized.

_"We're all just bait! We had no idea what they were planning this!"_

Kira turned back out the battle. After his encounter with Lacus Clyne in the PLANTs, he knew exactly what he needed to do. What he was fighting for he now knew what he had to do. He had to end this war without a single person's life lost in the process. And that meant everyone, including the Earth Forces and ZAFT forces. He was determined to end this war once and for all, and if he had to become the enemy to ensure Naturals and Coordinators would no longer quarrel, then so be it.

_"Attention, all ZAFT and Earth Alliance Forces! At any moment now, the Cyclops System under the Alaska Base will activate and the base will self-destruct! Please, cease fighting and withdraw from the area immediately!"_

More confusion spread across the ranks of the soldiers fighting and their commanders. Was this kid bluffing to try to get the ZAFT forces to flee? Or was he speaking the truth and they were moments away from being annihilated? A few ZAFT soldiers decided that it was better to be safe than sorry claiming that they needed to resupply. Many, still confused over everything that happened in the last few minutes, didn't do anything. The rest simply ignored him and resumed attacking the base and its defenders.

"_There is no need to leave."_ Heero suddenly said. Everyone looked at his machine like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about, Heero?" Nisha asked, speaking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"_There is a way to destroy the Cyclops System."_

John spoke next. _"How? How can you expect to do such a thing?"_

"_Yeah, the place underneath the base is a literal labyrinth of halls and corridors."_ Mu added as he flew overhead, firing off a few missiles at a couple of ZAFT DINNs.

"_Who said I was going _inside_ the base?"_ Heero asked.

Mu was silent for a minute before he busted out laughing. _"Oh man! I _knew_ there was a reason I liked you!"_

John also got the message, but his reaction was far different. _"Are you _serious_? There is _no_ way that your machine's rifle can pierce that much metal and wiring in the short amount of time that we have!"_

"Man, Heero! If I had known that you were _this_ crazy, I wouldn't have agreed to cover you." Nisha remarked as he shook his head.

"_Cover me."_ Heero said as he took off into the air.

"You heard him, guys! Give him as much cover as you can!" Nisha replied as Kira and Mu also moved into position.

While Kira and Mu took on the aerial ZAFT units, Nisha took on the GINNs that were riding Guuls. Missiles sped out of the chest chamber as GINNs fell to their heat-seeking properties. Nisha opened up with the shoulder beam-cannons as well, taking out a few more Guul-riding GINNs that tried to shoot down Wing Zero from behind.

Heero immersed himself in the Zero System, drawing on one plan that had a chance of succeeding at least. It was nearly suicidal, but then again, if it was easy, it would not be up to the standards of a Gundam pilot anyway. He sped to the center of the base, looking over the charge of the Buster Rifle. It was more than enough, and given that it would take two shots, he would need as much cover as possible, but that was only if the first shot prompted an attack.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Earth Forces' Submarine, the Pisces<em>

Captain Sutherland sat in seat at the table waiting along with the rest of the officers from JOSH-A. It was almost time. They had just received word that ZAFT had breached the interior of the base and would soon overrun it. Sutherland had personally told the doomed fools that reinforcements would be there in less than twenty minutes. All they had to do was hold out until then. The door to the briefing room opened, Admiral Jamitov Hymen entered the room. All of the officers in the room saluted the Admiral. "Sir. ZAFT has breached the base interior," Sutherland informed. "It's time."

Jamitov nodded. He silently took his seat next to Sutherland. Before both of them was a pair of metal boxes attached to cables with a keyhole in the center. Both men pulled out their keys and inserted them into the keyholes.

"It is my sincerest wish that this terrible sacrifice will bring a swift end to the war," a solemn and weary Jamitov said.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world," Sutherland added. "3...2...1."

Both men simultaneously turned the keys... and unleashed hell upon those at JOSH-A.

But it was Heero who soon unleashed hell back at them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Taken from <span>Gundam Wing: Journey to a New Battlefield,<span> chapter 15, by operation meteor. All credit goes to him.)**

Climbing above the range of the guns of the ZAFT ground forces, Heero moved into position over the base. Charging the Twin Buster Rifle as he did so, he brought up a terrain map of the area on one of his side monitors.

Heero's eyes narrowed as he recalled his infiltration of the base several days ago, or more specifically, the facility maps he had pulled up on the computer during his hacking attempt. He had not saved them onto any external memory device, but they were stored in something much easier to access: his own mind.

With perfect clarity, he saw the floor plans of the base overlay perfectly with the terrain map in his mind's eye. Aiming the Twin Buster Rifle at the exact center of where he knew the Cyclops system to be located-the giant circular room that had been labeled as a storage facility on the map- he held his position as the barrels of the gun glowed with yellow energy. When the charge reached maximum he double checked his trajectory, took a breath, and pulled the trigger…

…and unleashed Armageddon.

The power to destroy an entire _colony _tore forth from the weapon in a massive torrent of yellow-gold hellfire. The energy blast slammed dead-center into the target area, and Heero's monitors were flooded by yellow light as a titanic explosion ripped through layers of earth, concrete, and steel. The base's mass driver, part of which ran over the area he had targeted, was utterly annihilated, as was the airfield.

People stared as the powerful blast faded, revealing the interior of the base. The structural integrity of the base was now in question, as parts were collapsed and hallways were littered with live sparking wires. But Heero knew that he was not done yet.

Underneath JOSH-A, the massive Cyclops System started to come to life. The first to feel its effects where the HRL soldiers in the interior of JOSH-A and the ZAFT forces that had penetrated the interior. Unlike a normal self-destruct that would have engulfed the base in a massive explosion, the microwave weapon rapidly heated up the munitions and propellant of weapons used by both forces causing them to explode. It had the same effect on human bodies. Water in the human body would quickly heat up. The people affected inflated like balloons. Mercifully, this agonizing process only lasted a few seconds before they too exploded from the inside out.

They were the first victims of the Cyclops System but they also happened to be the last. The System was stopped before it reached the critical point and the base as well as the array itself was destroyed by the intense heat.

Zooming in on the impact area with his sensors, Heero saw that he had ripped a massive hole in the ground, and had torn through several layers of the base's fortifications. '_The next shot should do it.'_ he thought. It would _have _to; his instincts were telling him that he was running out of time, and quickly.

"Here goes," he muttered to himself. Taking aim again, Heero opened fire, once again releasing a power that none in the Cosmic Era had ever dreamed existed until today. Another massive explosion engulfed the base, and his visual sensors were once again obscured by bright yellow light. Still holding position, Heero knew that now he could only wait and see if he had destroyed his target; if he was still alive in the next few seconds, he would have his answer.

Eventually he could feel himself relax as his instincts told him that the threat had been neutralized. Adjusting his sensors again, he was able to confirm his suspicions; the crater was _deep_, and it had definitely passed the 500 meter mark where the Cyclops system had been stored. What he could make out on the bottom was little more than black and red earth, turned to glass by the incredible heat of the explosion.

Taking one last look at what had once been a combination of base and death trap, Heero gunned his engines and made a beeline for the _Archangel_. Contacting the ship, he saw Murrue's face appear on the monitor.

"This is Wing Zero," he said, "The Cyclops system has been destroyed."

* * *

><p>"No way!" Sai said. "Heero did it!"<p>

Murrue stared as Heero's machine made its way back to the ship. _"This is Wing Zero. The Cyclops system has been destroyed."_

The people on the ship cried out in happiness as the smoke faded to reveal the large hole that was left behind. It was their miracle. Wing Zero was indeed a surprising machine. As Heero came in, a missile from a malfunctioning GINN launched and hit another GINN's head clean off

The Guul of the headless GINN near the _Archangel_ exploded. The pilot screamed as shrapnel hit the GINN and he began to fall.

"I got you," Kira said grabbing the GINN's arm and carried it and its pilot to safety.

By some miracle, the _Archange_l barely managed to survive the aftermath of the Cyclops system, which would have taken them all out if it had not been for Heero.

* * *

><p>The DINN carrying the Duel had made it half way to the <em>Cousteau<em> when the blast hit the base. The DINN turned back watching the massive beam consume the base.

_"How... How they do that?"_ Saya said completely shocked by what had happened. _"They wiped out their own men as well as ours."_

Yzak didn't respond. This whole thing had left a bad taste in his mouth. A Natural piloting Dearka's machine. The new mobile suit that defeated him with ease. And now this.

Zane's headless GINN suddenly appeared alongside the DINN and the crippled Duel. _"It's simple. While technologically, the Naturals are inferior to us, they drastically outnumber us."_ Zane said, venom in his voice. _"They figured that one day, we'd likely attack their central command and as a result, planted a Cyclops System under the base. So if and when we'd attack, they had it lying in wait for us."_

_"But they sacrificed so many of their own soldiers!"_ Saya said. _"Not to mention the Cyclops was destroyed by that winged machine. I don't mean the new one. I mean Omega One!"_

_"You forget. They outnumber us. The losses they suffered here is nothing compared to the losses we suffered. And because they thought we were going to hit Panama, most of their forces had been sent there. Meaning our own deception ensured that they would suffer fewer causalities."_ Zane said. _"A truly disgusting tactic."_

_'Damn that machine! I would have defeated him if he hadn't been so sneaky.' _Zane thought as they flew back to the _Cousteau_.

* * *

><p>"It can't be!" the Cousteau's Captain said in horror.<p>

The entire bridge crew of the _Cousteau_ had similar looks of horror on their faces. They couldn't believe that the Earth Forces would do such a thing at their own headquarters. "It seems that we _would have_ fallen for the Earth Forces' trap," Rau said with a frown that went unnoticed by all around him.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Akira could only stare at the power that was unleashed from the machine, Omega One-_no_-Wing Zero. The massive golden beam of light had _decimated_ the entire Cyclops system! There was nothing of it left! Not even a small bolt!

"W-w-what happened?" he exclaimed as the power was shown again and again. The guard also stared in shock, unable to believe the power himself.

"That…was…_full_ _power_?" the man guarding him could only murmur that as he stared in awe and fear of Wing Zero.

Slumping back against his cell wall, Aki' was still in shock at the power of the machine Heero Yuy piloted. It was unlike _anything_ the C.E. Era had ever seen! People from both the EA and ZAFT were sure to be afraid of the _Archangel_ now, due to seeing how strong Wing Zero actually _was_.

Even NASA was sure to be afraid, well, more or less _wary_, but wary nonetheless. It was just hard to fathom that _one_ machine had _such_ power at its command.

'_What will it take to win this war? And if it takes that amount of power, can we even risk it?'_

The answer never came to the guard.

* * *

><p>President Hilson was in shock at the mere <em>sight<em> of the huge beam that had hit the Alaska base not too far off. The radius had been great enough so that she survived unscathed, but she had been close enough to see the power first hand.

The machine, Omega One, was now flying back to the legged ship, but the sheer display of its power was still before her, and it would not fade so soon…

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet<em>

Tao watched with amazement as the true power of Omega One-_no_, Wing Zero- was unleashed on the Cyclops system that was confirmed to be beneath the base. With two shots of _unheard of_ magnitude, the system had been destroyed. She was in awe at the power, but at the same time, she was terrified of it.

And with good reason.

"That blast could take out a _colony_!" Heidi exclaimed as she took in the massive size of the beam. No one disagreed with her. It _was_ of that magnitude.

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the <em>Odin

"I see... So the Commander was going to meet up with the Eighth Fleet when Victoria was taken stranding him in Africa," Diana said.

"Indeed. But that's not all of it," Captain Burton of the Junk Guild replied. "We recently received word from some of our comrades on Earth that the new Earth Forces warship landed in Africa and defeated the Desert Tiger with the help of a band of rebels and a mercenary as well as a new machine that is not in any of our databases. A mercenary that Waltfeld himself identified as Commander Alaric and passed it on to the Junk Guild members that helped save his life. And there have been reports of a GINN High Maneuver Type fighting alongside that new warship since they left Africa."

"So he's fighting alongside them for now."

Burton nodded. "It appears that way. Oh... Before I forget, the last time he recorded a message for you," he said, pulling out a disc. "This is a copy of it."

Diana took the disc. "Thank you. Your people have been a tremendous help to us-"

Suddenly, a voice blared over the ship's intercom. _"Commander Kessel! Please report to the bridge at once! I repeat..."_

Diana stood up. "It seems something has happen. If you excuse me."

"I understand. I'll be heading back to my ship and oversee the supply transfer."

The two left Diana's office and went their separate ways. Captain Burton headed for the hanger while Diana headed for the bridge. A few minutes later, Diana stepped onto the bridge. The bridge was buzzing with activity. Lucius and Lee turned to her as she entered. "What has happened?"

"Spitbreak failed," Lucius bluntly told her. "The Alliance tried to use a Cyclops to destroy the base and our forces, but that was stopped by the new machine, Omega One. Early estimates put the causalities as low as ten percent and as high as thirty percent."

Diana swore as she took her chair. Another Cyclops was nearly used! "Contact Admiral Darlian immediately! I want a full status report on our holdings on Earth! If the Alliance is preparing a counterattack, I want to know where! And I want the supplies from Burton's ship aboard the Fleet now!" she ordered, her voice as cold as ice.

The Odin's bridge crew snapped into action, rushing to carry out her orders. A few minutes later, Admiral Darlian's face appeared on the main screen. _"What Kessel?"_ he said, his tone angry.

"Are the reports true? Did they use a Cyclops at JOSH-A?" Diana asked revealing no emotion.

_"Yes,"_ Darlian grunted. _"They nearly wiped our forces out."_

"What's the status on our remaining forces from the attack?"

_"What?"_

"Don't tell me they're just sitting on the waters outside Alaska. If they haven't already started to, tell them to regroup at Carpentaria."

_"Who do you think you are? You can't order me around! I am in command of this Operation!"_

"Dammit, you idiot!" Diana said, standing up. "This Operation is over! We lost! Order the retreat so we can regroup and determine what to do! If you won't then I will!"

Darlian scowled and closed the comm line. "Arrogant fool," Diana said. "What's the status on our Earth-based forces?"

"From what we can tell, they're fine for now. The Alliance hasn't mobilized any forces to attack our bases on Earth yet," Lucius said handing her a personal computer with the initial reports from Earth. "But from the reports coming in, ZAFT is in complete disarray. The entire momentum of the war has changed."

"Indeed it has," Diana mused staring at the initial reports. "Our forces would have been devastated today. We can expect to recover from such the blow very soon, but perhaps not until after the war is over. The playing field has been virtually leveled now. The question is, what do we do from here?"

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero unleashes hell on the JOSH-A base, wiping it out as a result of the Cyclops System. Everyone is startled by the power he has at his command, and Kira returns to save the ship.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**will**_ be deleted and/or reported depending on if they are signed or not. Just a heads up.

Anyway, please read and review! ^^


	23. Phase TwentyTwo: In the Name of Justice

**Chapter twenty-two is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, Zane Sicorro, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. Nor do I own Martin Nightingale, as he is Meteorthunder3's O.C. from the OC contest, and is used as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Tao White, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the 7th Fleet, and the Wing, Diver, Traverse, and Z.A.M. Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**117Jorn: Yep, you gotta love that thing's power, especially if there is a Cyclops System that needs to be destroyed. XD!**

**Titanic X: Wing Zero does have a few more surprises in store, one of which most fans of Gundam Wing will know. As for NASA and the war, well, let's just say that NASA will be involved more and that the war is now anyone's game.**

**Meteorthunder3: Glad you liked it! As for the battle of ORB, well, I will only say that Heero will not be so involved due to the revelation just shown last chapter.**

**BigMac51: Glad you found it impressive. As for Kira, he will be more involved in this chapter.**

********************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************

********************Poll on which nickname Heero should receive is up on profile. Go vote for your favorite two nicknames. The nickname that has the most votes will be given to Heero at the closing of the poll, which will be soon. So go vote!********************

**Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Two: In The Name Of Justice<p>

_Thirteen Kilometers from the JOSH-A Crater_

Kira had pulled the injured GINN pilot from his damaged mobile suit and laid him out on the beach. The pilot was badly wounded. A piece of shrapnel had lodged itself in his abdomen, and his breathing was slow and labored as if he had to work to take every breath. Kira wasn't sure if he was going to survive. The pilot opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the pilot and his mobile suit behind him. He stared at the brown haired boy. "Were you... the pilot of that... white mobile suit?" he weakly asked between breaths.

"Yes. Now hold on. I'm gonna get you some help," Kira told him.

The pilot could only smile sadly at the boy's kindness, but he already knew his own fate. "You...should have...left me there...Would...have been...quicker..." The pilot let out one last breath before the life drained from his eyes and his body went limp. Death had taken him.

Kira punched the ground in frustration and sorrow as soon as the ZAFT pilot drew his last breath of life. He had saved the pilot from Wing Zero's beam only to watch him die from his injuries. It was another casualty, another man claimed by the grim reaper, in this whole meaningless war. There was nothing more he could do for the man. Kira stood up and walked down the hill the Freedom and the GINN stood and towards the members of the Archangel's crew gathering beside the warship.

The crew all watched him; some even stared at him, as he approached them from the top of the hill, most of them unsure if he was really there at all. Some believed they stared at the ghost of one of their most cherished comrades and friends.

A small smile crossed his lips. "I guess I made it just in time," he said trying to break the silence and the awkward glances he was receiving from familiar faces.

"Is it really you Kira?" Murrue asked, her voice shaky as if she was almost afraid that he would disappear at that moment.

Kira nodded as his smile widened a bit. "Yeah. It's me."

"Kira!" Miriallia shouted as she ran towards him with tears of joy rolling down her face. She hugged him as the other crew members gathered around him. They patted him on the back and shoulders as they gave him joyful greetings and thanks for saving them again. Someone even asked him if was alive or a ghost.

"It seems that you aren't an easy person to kill," John said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's good to see you're still among the living, Kira. If you hadn't come when you did, we probably wouldn't have made it out of there."

"It was nothing," Kira replied embarrassed at the praise he was given from the older man.

John chuckled at his reaction. "Always the humble one."

Kira glanced passed the group around him and saw Chris, Liz, Sai, Nisha and Heero stood back from the group but all _five_ were smiling at him. Kira walked away from the group gathered around him and headed for the four of them.

Sai was the first to speak. "It's good to see you, Kira."

"Yeah!" Liz started. "You have any idea how worried we were?"

"Ah... Sorry." Kira said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ignore her," Chris said. "We're all just happy to see you alive."

"How did you survive?" Nisha asked. "The Aegis was around even the cockpit!"

Heero was silent for a moment before he spoke. "If I survived the explosion of my first machine, then you could survive that as well." He said as a slight smirk played across his face.

Kira smiled a little and then turned towards Murrue and Mu. Now that everyone has confirmed he was alive, it was time to start answering questions they probably have for him. And he needed to know what their intentions are as well. "I suppose you have a couple million questions for me."

"No. Just a million," Mu said jokingly as he tried to lighten the mood.

Kira almost smiled. If there was one person that could make conversations easier to deal with, it was the commander. "Well, I have plenty of questions for guys as well."

Mu nodded. "Yeah. Well, a lot has happened." He paused as if unsure of the answer he was about to get. "So... Are you with ZAFT now?"

Kira momentarily stared at the commander like he was crazy before he remembered he was wearing a ZAFT flightsuit. "No. I was in the PLANTs for a while, but I haven't joined ZAFT," Kira answered but continued, "However, I'm no longer with the Earth Forces, either."

This reply caused a few to gasp while others became confused. Only their captain, Murrue Ramius, understood what he meant and nodded. "I understand. There are some things we'll have to talk about," she started as she glanced at the winged mobile suit. "First, this machine of yours. What should we do with that?"

Kira's face turned serious at this point. "If you're talking about maintenance and resupplying, there's no need for that right now. That's because this machine is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceler."

Everyone was stunned by this revelation. Everyone had believed that the N-Jammers effects couldn't be canceled out, but there some among the groups that weren't feeling shock. There were those that felt fear and horror at the N-Jammer Canceler and what it could mean for the war. The return of nuclear weapons was something they were all not looking forward to if it appears that way.

"N-Jammer Canceler?" Mu asked just as stunned as everyone else.

"You mean this machine is nuclear powered?" Jackie Tonomura asked. He just couldn't believe it but there in front of him stood the Freedom as proof.

"Wow. Where'd you get this thing Kira?" Chandra asked.

This was exactly what Kira wanted to avoid. "If you start asking about specifics, you're not going to get anything from me and I'll have to leave," Kira warned them and silenced any further questions they might have had. "And even if I had to fight you, I wouldn't let you take it from me. I was entrusted with it and I will take care of it." For a second, he saw the image of the pink haired songstress in the back of his mind, but he soon snapped out of it.

The captain only sighed understandingly. "Very well then. You have my word that no one will touch your machine or the equipment inside." Murrue turned to the rest of the crew standing behind her. "Is that clear?"

The crew all nodded or said "Yes."

This seemed to please Kira. "Thank you for understanding."

"Well then," Mu began. "We should probably finish this up inside."

Kira nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Before we go, Kira, I need you to do something for me," John said.

Kira eyed the man warily. "What?"

"Take the Farsight from the _Archangel_'s hull and lay it out on the beach," he solemnly replied after seeing the way the boy reacted. "It's been damaged beyond our ability to repair it, even if we cannibalize that other GINN. I need to dispose of it properly."

Kira glanced at the damaged mobile suit still stranded on the hull. The way the older man said his request made it seem like he was saying goodbye to a friend. The boy could only nod. "I understand."

It didn't take very long for the Freedom to carry the crippled GINN off of the _Archangel_ and lay it out on the beach a safe distance from the warship. The Freedom stepped away from the machine as John pulled out a detonator from his coat pocket. Kira knew what he was planning and he couldn't help but feel the magnitude of how much emotion John must be feeling right now.

"So long, Farsight. You've been a truly great comrade," John said as he pushed the button on the detonator and watched as his mobile suit began its self-destruct sequence.

The Farsight's exploded in a great fireball, leaving only the smoldering wreckage behind. John brushed a lone tear from his eye. The Farsight wasn't his first mobile suit, but it was the one he had piloted the longest ever since he was first given the command of the 11th Fleet, in fact. He had grown very attached to it, and it saddened him to see the Farsight destroyed. However, it had been too badly damage to repair. Even had he still been a member of ZAFT and had access to their parts and supplies, most mechanics would tell him that he's better off getting a new machine than taking all the time and money to fix it up. So in the end, he had no other choice but to give the Farsight its funeral pyre. John raised his hand, saluting his destroyed machine, his friend, and comrade.

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Archangel's_ Bridge_

_A Short While Later_

"So that was their strategy?" Kira asked once Mu had explained what happened though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"From what we can tell," Mu replied.

"And they decided not to tell us a thing about it," Murrue added.

"It's obvious that Alliance Command knew ahead of time that ZAFT's true target was Alaska, and for quite some time, or they wouldn't have been able to set the Cyclops under the base like that," John included. Naturals weren't the best hackers when it comes to cracking codes made by Coordinators so there was only one other way they had known about this. "Someone tipped them off."

Kira recalled when he first learned of the attack on Alaska. It was back in the PLANTs when he was with Lacus Clyne and her father. "The ZAFT Supreme Council didn't know either."

John was stunned by this. "What? Then that can only mean that the one who informed them was high up. Very high up. High enough that it would be impossible for a spy from the Earth Alliance to achieve such a rank. But that would mean that they were someone in ZAFT that wanted this massacre to happen." Then the realization hit him and his eyes widened. "My God...That means...That means I was right!"

Everyone stared at the man. They did not get the picture and he wasn't explaining himself. "What do you mean?" Kira asked. "Right about what?" Even Heero was confused, and that was hard to do in itself.

John sighed. "It's long, long story. And if I'm right, which I pray I'm not, then this war just took a turn for the worst in more ways than one. But at the moment, I need to verify a few things first before I can say for certain. I don't know what you're planning, but depending on what it is, I may ask for one of the Sky Graspers so I can get in touch with some of my contacts and find out what exactly has happened."

"That raises another question. Just what are we going to do now?" Chris asked.

"Now..." Murrue said, uncertain of her own answer.

"We haven't been able to raise Command due the interference from the N-Jammers," Romeo informed her. "Should we make repairs on our own and head for Panama?"

"Oh really? And you think they'll be happy to see us?" Mu sarcastically said. "We know far too much for our own good."

"They'll probably say that we disobeyed orders and deserted in the face of the enemy. They'd court-marshal us and then lock us up," Murrue added, angry at the whole situation all of them were caught up in. "It's becoming harder and harder to understand who and what we're fighting for."

It was at that moment, Lacus's words echoed in his mind. He understood what he needed to do and it was time for them to realize as well. "Miss Murrue. What is it that you think we should be fighting against? To end this war?" Kira asked. "Whatever it is, I believe that it's time for us to start fighting against it."

She stared at him before saying, "I don't know. I honestly don't know. But at the moment, it isn't with the Earth Forces." The Earth Alliance wouldn't welcome them back, and she wouldn't be surprised if ZAFT was still coming after them. There was one other place she could think of and it isn't too far from their current location. "Set course for ORB . We'll see if they're willing to help us."

"Good idea. If they're not willing to help us, then I should be able to contact the Junk Guild to lend us a hand with repairs," John said.

"Any other suggestions?" Murrue asked the people gathered on the bridge but none said anything, until Taikyu spoke up. "Wait, what about NASA? I mean, we _are_ in their boundaries, which means we _should_ be able to request aid from them!"

Murrue thought for a moment before Johanna added something big. "Apparently the president was supposed to be headed to JOSH-A earlier today. If she gets here, maybe we can ask _her_ for help."

"Very well then. We'll do just that."

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Central Command<em>

_Aprilius One_

Athrun walk through the command center after passing through numerous ZAFT officers that were frantically rushing to get some scope on the situation. Athrun's old instructor, Commander Yuri, had told him what happened. Operation Spitbreak had failed. Actually, failed wasn't a strong enough word for it. It had been _stopped_ by that machine, Wing Zero, no less.

But that hadn't been all. Apparently, Lacus Clyne had betrayed them by helping a spy steal a new prototype mobile suit. Athrun couldn't believe it. Lacus betraying them? Impossible. Lacus would never do such a thing. She was the beloved songstress of the PLANTs and a strong peace advocate. Handing over a new weapon to the Earth Forces would only prolong the war, something he knew Lacus would never want to happen.

Athrun entered the office of the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman and saluted. His father was at his desk discussing matters with a group of ZAFT officers.

"They tried to use a Cyclops System. We could not find the remains of a large array under what's left of the base though," one officer informed.

"What of Le Creuset?" Hong Fa Wu asked.

"He's with the group of survivors heading for Carpentaria but he hasn't officially reported in yet."

"When he reaches Carpentaria, I want a full report from him," his father's superior ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer said, saluting.

Another officer entered the room. "Sir. Eileen Canaver and Ian Kessel are requesting an emergency meeting on JOSH-A. They've gathered in the meeting chamber."

Wu scowled slightly at the mention of Kessel's name. He was getting a migraine and it didn't help that more problems arose to complicate things more. "I need an objective assessment on the situation," he said, ignoring the new arrival. "How many we lost, estimates on our remaining fighting strength, and where the hell is the Clyne family?"

The officer nearly flinched at their chairman's outburst and almost stuttered his response. "W-we don't know, Sir. It appears that Clyne had an escape route prepared in advance. It may take some time to find them."

"Inform the Justice Department. Eileen Canaver, Ian Kessel, and the other council members that supported Clyne are to be detained immediately!"

"But sir-"

"Lacus Clyne was seen consorting with a spy. Now she and her father are missing and the plans to Operation Spitbreak's true target were leaked to the enemy!" Wu said, slamming his fists on the desk angrily. "It's obvious even to a child what happened! Clyne betrayed us! Now that bastard Kessel and the others are demanding answers from me! They're the ones to blame! Yes...In fact, they're probably the ones that are hiding them! Of course! That's the only explanation!"

Athrun was stunned by this order. Wu had just removed virtually everyone on the Council that weren't his supporters. He may not know about politics completely, but this isn't something a Chairman should do with their power and authority.

The officers nodded and walked out of the office, leaving Athrun with Chairman Wu. For the first time in his life, he felt nervous standing in front of him. His father's superior sat back down on his chair, rubbing his forehead as Athrun walked up to the desk. "Chairman," he said.

"What did you call me?" Wu growled. He was not in the best of moods.

Athrun flinched and quickly corrected himself. "My apologies, Supreme Council Chairman Wu."

Hong Fa Wu stared at his comrade's son with cold eyes. "Do you understand how serious the situation is?"

"Yes... But still. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Lacus aiding a spy? It's just not possible."

"Look at this," Chairman Wu said, pushing a button on his desk. A panel on the wall opened and revealed a large screen. The image of mobile suit appeared. It was the very same mobile suit that flew passed his shuttle as he was heading back to the PLANTs. Standing before the machine were two people with their backs to the camera. The first was a brown haired person in a ZAFT Red Coat uniform. He couldn't recognize this guy, but he felt a sense of familiarity from him. Next to him was a girl in a dress with pink hair. The girl turned to face the camera seconds before the feed was cut. There was no doubt about who it was. It was Lacus.

"This was taken by a security camera at a military factory. The Freedom was stolen immediately after this was taken. Why would anyone accuse her unless the evidence was beyond dispute? You may think it's not possible, but these are the facts. It goes without saying that you're engagement to Lacus Clyne is over. It hasn't been officially announced, but she's being treated as a fugitive wanted for treason."

Athrun grimaced. Treason... He had hoped that it was mistake or some nightmare or even some kind of bad joke! Or that it was an impostor posing as Lacus, but there was no denying it now. She had helped a spy steal a new, prototype mobile suit.

"Your next mission will be to recover the stolen X10A Freedom and eliminate the pilot as well as all persons and places that he might have come in contact with," Chairman Wu said, turning off the screen. "Pick up the X09A Justice from the Armory and leave as soon as the preparations are complete. If the Freedom cannot be recovered, you are authorized to destroy it."

Hong Fa Wu's orders surprised him. Eliminating the pilot, he understood, but eliminating all that came into contact with it as well? "Eliminating everyone and everything that it came in contact with? Isn't that a little extreme?" he asked.

"Those machines, the X09A Justice and X10A Freedom, are equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancelers."

Athrun's face became white. "They have N-Jammer Cancelers? Impossible!" Athrun said, horrified at the secret of the new machines. "Why did you build them? The PLANTs made the decision to abandon nuclear technology!"

"If we want to win this war, then we'll need that power," Wu replied as he pushed the call button summoning a member of his staff. "Your mission is extremely important. Give it your utmost effort. Now go."

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Supreme Council Meeting Chamber<em>

A group of armed soldiers entered the council chamber. "What is the meaning of this?" Eileen demanded.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the officer said. "But you, Councilers Kessel, Kasim, Jesek, and Elsman are to be placed under arrest by orders of Chairman Wu."

Many council members were stunned. Hong Fa Wu was arresting all of those that had opposed him and his supporters. Removing any opposition to Hong Fa Wu's faction and making him the undisputed ruler of ZAFT.

Ian chuckled from his seat. "So...Wu must either be desperate or insane to pull such a stunt. He's forced my hand, so I shall force his," he mumbled and stood up, reaching into the pocket of his coat.

All of the soldiers aimed their rifles at him. "Do me a favor. Tell Hong Fa Wu that he's gone too far this time and that I'll be coming for him, with NASA's help. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But make no mistake, I'm coming for him," he said, pulling his hand out of his pocket.

Two the surprise of everyone in the room, he held his hand up at the soldiers, holding it like a mock gun. Before anyone could react, two of the ZAFT soldiers in the rear of the group, Clyne supporters, secretly dropped a pair of smoke grenades in their group. The smoke grenades went off filling the room with smoke. Chaos reigned as everyone tried to figure out what happened. There was the sound of footsteps, punches, and bodies hitting the ground. When the smoke cleared and everyone could see again, four guards, including the two that dropped the grenades, were unconscious on ground and Ian was gone. "Dammit!" the officer swore. "Don't let him escape! Find him!"

* * *

><p>Ian Kessel entered his office with his assistant. Sitting on his chair was a ZAFT officer's uniform, a pair of sunglasses and a blond men's wig. He quickly changed and handed his clothes to his assistant. "Hide these and get out of here," he told the young woman.<p>

"Yes sir." She nodded before leaving.

Ian pulled out a suitcase from under his desk and pulled out for his cell phone. "It's me. Wu's arrested Clyne's supporters on the Council. Fortunately, my escape plan so far has gone off without a hitch. Warn my wife about what's happened. And my daughter as soon as possible. If I'm not at the meeting spot in two hours, then I've been caught. Until then." He closed the phone and left his office.

The whole building was in an uproar. Soldiers were searching for him. They clearly thought that only an idiot would return to their office after that stunt and they had only just now decided to check his office. "Sir, what were you doing in there?" one of the several soldiers present asked.

"What does it look like?" he said, lowering the tone of his voice to sound different. "A possible spy is on the loose and I was ordered to search his office for any incriminating evidence which is what I found. I must get these documents to the Justice Department. Now! Or would you like to be the one to tell Chairman Wu that you've been holding up an investigation into the traitors within our own government?"

"No sir. Sorry sir!" the soldier nervously stuttered as he and his comrades stepped aside.

Ian walked past them. _'So far, so good. Let's hope I don't run into any soldiers that have a backbone,'_ he thought as he headed for the exit.

* * *

><p><em>JOSH-A remains<em>

President Hilson exited the limo as she gazed upon the damage that had been inflicted upon the former NASA base. "Whoa…"

Looking back, she was able to see the white ship, the _Archangel_, behind her. The crew was outside the ship, waiting to speak with her.

Walking over, the U.S. leader stopped before them. "So, you are the former ship of the Earth Forces?" she asked.

Everyone there nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" Murrue said as she saluted. The president waved off the salute.

"No need to salute here. I see you wiped out the Cyclops system?" President Hilson asked as she gestured towards the smoldering crater.

"We didn't, but Heero did!" a girl said as she pointed at a blue-eyed, brown-haired boy. The President of the United States looked him over, his eyes never wavering considering the circumstances he was under.

His blue eyes held a cold and distant look that was calculating as well as determined. A slightly build hid quick reflexes and an able body. He was about the same age as the other pilots of the ship, but he seemed to be more experienced than the others altogether.

"So, you're Heero Yuy?" President Hilson questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. She noted that his response was that of an experienced military officer. But she brushed it aside. They were running on borrowed time as it was. "You do know that you _destroyed a NASA base_, right?"

He nodded, never faltering in his gaze.

"I am well aware of that. However, given the situation, the Earth Forces left me no choice. Otherwise there would have been greater casualties."

President Hilson nodded. "I see. Well, given that there was a _Cyclops_ _system_ underneath the base, I can hardly blame you for the destruction that you caused. Considering the Earth Forces were the ones who put it under the base in the first place, _they_ were the ones who caused the destruction of the base."

They could hardly disagree with her statement in the first place. The crew all knew what had forced Heero to do such a thing, and they were not about to blame him now.

"So, do you think you can give us asylum?" Mu asked.

"No."

The answer stunned everyone. "What?! Why not?!" the girl in the pilot suit demanded. "We risked it all to defend the base that was once yours!"

"That may be true, but we can't do that for one good reason: we don't have a base to station you at that would be safe from an attack." President Hilson replied.

The crew of the legged ship looked saddened by her explanation, but she knew that it was for the best. "We _do_ have something for you, considering your efforts though." She added.

Walking over to a concealed doorway, the U.S. leader then nodded as the door opened up. In one of the old hangers that barely stood, there were two machines that had been in storage in a blast-proof room.

"Three of your machines were damaged if not made irreparable, right?"

Murrue nodded. "Then these machines will be yours, as a way of saying thanks for your efforts to protect the base, even if they were futile in the end."

"The GN001 Exia and GN002 Dynames. Both were once used in the Celestial Being conflicts, but were left for scrap by the former members of said paramilitary group. The U.S. found them however, and decided to repair them, along with a third machine. The last one is still in repair however, as it was the worst off of the three."

Murrue could hardly believe it. "These are ours now?"

President Hilson nodded. "Yes. I just hope that you can use them to end this war for good. Otherwise, the decision I have made will only make things worse. But you can never really tell in the end."

The ship captain nodded, still unable to believe that the U.S. president had given them two new machines for their efforts.

* * *

><p><em>Lodonia Extended Laboratory<em>

A car with tinted windows approached the gates of the large facility. The car stopped at the gates and a guard approached the driver's door as the window rolled down. The driver silently handed the guard a piece of paper. The man read the paper, nodded and handed it back. "They're expecting the Director at the main building," he told the driver. "It's the large building in the center of the facility."

The gates opened and the car headed for the largest building in the facility. The car pulled off alongside the main entrance and the rear passenger door opened. A blond haired man in a powder blue suit stepped out. A lone dark haired man in a lab coat was waiting for him outside the entrance.

"Ah...Director Azrael. Welcome to Lodonia. We've been expecting you," the Head Doctor of the facility politely greeted him. "I trust that your trip was pleasant."

"Please Dr. Andras, I'm short on time, so if we could skip the pleasantries today," Muruta Arael said.

"Of course. You're here for the Biological CPU Project, correct?"

"Yes. We have four new machines to use against the Coordinators, but no suitable pilots for them," Azrael said. "I trust that you have at least four CPUs that I can use."

"We have more than four ready for combat, but I'll give the top four," Dr. Andras said. "Come. I'll show you."

Dr. Andras lead Azrael through the hallways of the facility, passing rooms of children, some as young as six, being taught to become trained killers. There were even rooms with doctors preforming terrible operations on children by breaking their minds and bodies, and then remaking them into weapons. Most people would be horrified to see such things, but men like Azrael didn't see it that way. He saw it as merely the production of newer and better weapons to use against mankind's greatest and most hated enemy, the Coordinators. Men like Dr. Andras and most of those that worked here only saw an opportunity to improve human genetic enhancements or to create a super soldier.

"The Biological CPUs have all been subjected to some biotechnological modifications to enhance their abilities to levels on par with a Coordinator. We've given them extensive mental conditioning by removing their memories of their past and other things that would prove to be a distraction in combat, as well as their sense of fear, while increasing their aggression,"Andras explained as they walked through the corridors.

"Unfortunately, the increased aggression also makes them harder to control. But we've solved that problem. We've begun giving them the performance enhancing drug, Gamma Glipheptin. While the drug boosts their already formidable combat abilities, it has some negative effects on the CPUs. Most notably, the withdrawal effects that occur once the drug has run out of their systems and the damage it does to their nervous systems, but the addictiveness of the drug is what will keep them in line. They're not perfect, but they're definitely combat ready. We're hoping in a few years for one of the two next generations to be ready for use."

"The next two generations have been approved? I've never heard anything about that. Who approved it?" Azrael asked.

"Djibril. He felt that it was necessary to prepare for all possible outcomes for this war. As well as its aftermath should we win the war."

"Djibril," Azrael said in annoyance.

Djibril was always trying to interfere with his plans. He was the second most powerful man in LOGOS and Blue Cosmos behind Azrael himself. Azrael hated the viper of a man. Djibril was always plotting and scheming of his own plans and ambitions. There were those that considered him evil, but Djibril was much worse than he was. He simply wished to remove the threat of the Coordinators whether eliminating them all or just caging them and using them for the benefit of the true humans: the Naturals. Djibril wanted to wipe out the Coordinators and build a world empire with LOGOS as the secret leaders of Earth. Azrael didn't really want that, after all, he was the Director of the Atlantic National Defense Conglomerate. He made money off of war. Where was the profit for him if there was only one nation on Earth and no Coordinators to fight?

"You see, with the success of the Biological CPUs, we've become divided over how to improve on them. Some have come up with a true second generation of Extended, while I and my supporters have come up with the EX-C Project or the Extended Gamma Project as some call them which will generate greater soldiers than whatever they come up with."

"Hmm... I've read the report you sent about the EX-C Project and I have to say you may have a point there doctor, but the materials you need won't be easy to come up with."

"I mentioned this to Djibril. He said not to worry. He would see to that we would get all of the materials we need for the project."

The two entered Andras's office. Dr. Andras sat down and began typing on his computer. A minute later, he stood up. "These are the files of four best, combat ready prototypes," the doctor said, gesturing for Azrael to take his seat.

The files on the four CPUs were displayed on the screen before them. "Shani Andras... I see you're truly dedicated to the work here, Doctor," Azrael said as he skimmed his file.

"Indeed. I found a use for my useless son," Doctor Andras proudly said. "For years, I never thought he would never amount to anything but he's finally proven me wrong."

Azrael nodded and resumed reading. "Clotho Buer... arrested for petty theft and rape..." Azrael chuckled. "I'm surprised that, considering the victim, you managed to get him."

"Mr. Lorne said 'Use him as a guinea pig, make him into something useful. Or kill him. I don't care, so long as he never comes near my daughter again.' So I put him in the program."

"Martin Nightingale…'found' on the streets at age 11…no parents…very interesting..."

Andras smirked. "He's one of my favorites. He arrived here not long after being found. He was completely quiet and emotionless when he arrived. Now... Well... Let's just say he's much more interesting. And the drugs seem to work longer for him, which makes him a prized subject."

"Orga Sabnak... arrested by the military as part of a group of smugglers selling military hardware to the black market and the enemy... during the arrest, he managed to destroy two tanks single-handedly with an RPG... Hmm... They're all quite impressive."

"We've been putting them in simulators where they pilot those prototypes from Heliopolis against high numbers of ZAFT mobile suits and situations that most pilots would find unsurvivable. And every simulation ended in victory for them. We can put them through another simulation for you if you like."

"No. I'll take them," Azrael said. "How long will it be to get them ready?"

"A few days to prepare the team of doctors for their maintenance and the drugs."

Azrael nodded. "The new mobile suits will require another two weeks at most before they're ready. If I send you the data on the machines, could you use the simulators to train them in using the new machines?"

"Of course," Andras said. "We can have them start tomorrow afternoon if we get the data today."

Azrael grinned. "Good. I'll have the data sent to you at once. I want them ready to pilot those machines by the time they're completed."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

Four teenagers sat in the chairs of the waiting room. One teen, listening to an MP3 player, had long, messy, pale green hair that covered much of the left side of his face, leaving only his purple, right eye in sight. Shani Andras didn't care, however. The doctors had told him that his left eye was ugly, deformed, and hideous. And it was. Shani knew that. It needed to be covered up from the world, its ugliness hidden. He had once strangled a fellow test subject to death when she had mocked his deformed eye.

Near him sat Orga Sabnak reading a book. He had light blue eyes and slicked back olive green hair. Like the others, his hair and eye color had changed from what had been done to them. Out of the four of them, he was considered the most mentally stable and the closest thing to squad leader among the four. Of course, he was just as prone to firing on his teammates as the rest of them were.

Next to him, Martin Nightingale, sat, his blue eyes locked on the small book he was writing in. The gray haired teen was territorial over his notebook to the extreme. A couple of orderlies tried to take it from him once. Big mistake. One left with a broken nose. Another was left with a broken hand and Martin had bit the ear off the third before they managed to restrain him. After that, no one tried to take it from him again. While he was quiet outside of combat, he became more like a child in combat, which was a result of a hidden desire that he never shared with anyone.

The last one, with bright red hair, was Clotho Buer. He was playing his handheld video game. The game's sounds were the only sounds in the room. He was the loudest of them, often shouting out cries of battle from the video games he played and was more prone to picking fights with others than the rest of them, though not as much when compared with Martin.

A group of orderlies entered the room, led by a blond haired woman. "It's time for another simulation," the woman said.

The four Biological CPUs stopped what they were doing and stood up. They didn't like this woman. She was supposedly the mother of that snot-nosed brat, Auel. They all hated most of those little brats that were to be their successors. Of course, they didn't really care for each other either or anyone from this facility for that matter.

The orderlies led them to the simulator room. The room was round with four simulators evenly spaced along the walls. There was an observation room in balcony overlooking the room. A nurse carrying a tray with four small vials of Gamma Glipheptin, entered the room. The Head Doctor stood in the observation room. They all hated that prick above all others. All of the subjects of the program hated him. Any of them would give anything to skin the man alive.

"Hello boys," the Doctor said with that sickening smirk of his. "We have something new for you today. Same old simulation, but brand new mobile suits, mobile suits that, in two weeks, you'll be piloting in real combat, should you all perform better than you have been, that is. If not, then you will never, ever leave this facility."

This caught their attention. All of them hated this hellhole. A chance to escape from here, even for a little while, was definitely desired by all of them. And that wasn't including the fun of real combat. The four Biological CPUs grinned. They were gonna prove that were ready for real combat even if they had to go through a hundred of these simulations.

"Now, take your meds so we can begin."

The four each took a vial. Martin downed the contents of the small bottle as the others did the same. A slight shudder shot up his spine as the drug entered his system while a grin spread across his face. He hated and loved this drug. The rush, the euphoria, the feeling that you could take on the whole world and crush it beneath your heel was a wonderful feeling. The withdrawal, however, was a bitch, but who cared about that now? Now was the time to have fun.

"Choose your machines," the Doctor ordered.

One by one, each of them sat down at a simulator. The machines came to life displaying the schematics of the GAT-X151 Massacre. Martin gripped the controls as a childish grin spread across his face. The simulation started as dozens of GINNs appeared on the screen as did the GAT-X252 Forbidden, the GAT-X370 Raider and the GAT-X131 Calamity. The GINNs advanced on them, firing out their rifles. Martin snickered as he brought the Massacre's two Fenrir twin Gatling guns to bare on the GINNs. "Time to die pests!" Martin roared, firing on the GINNs.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun!" Orga said as he fired the Calamity's shoulder cannons at the GINNs.

"Annihilate!" Clotho shouted as rounds from the Raider's railguns tore through some of the GINNs.

The Forbidden's plasma induction cannon fired and a beam streaked through a horde of GINNs. Halfway through, the beam curved, destroying more mobile suits as Shani snickered. Clotho threw his spherical breaker. The heavy metal ball tore through a GINN, tearing its head off and slamming into a GINN behind it. Orga let loose with all of the Calamity's guns, its overwhelming firepower destroying whole groups of GINNs. The Massacre's chest opened up, revealing two more Gatling guns. Beams and bullets rained from the six guns shredding GINNs like there was no tomorrow. Shani charged the advancing GINNs, his Nidhoggr scythe raised. He sliced through a pair of GINNs directly in front of him. "Move!" Martin screamed, firing the Massacre's Ragnarok beam cannon the Forbidden.

The Forbidden spun around, it's Geschmeidig Panzer energy deflector sliding over its head. The beam struck the shields and was deflected to the left, piercing a GINN. Shani laughed as the deflector returned to its original position. Martin growled in disappointment, but quickly turned his attention back to the GINNs. It didn't take long for all the GINNs to be destroyed. "Come on!" Martin roared. "Bring us more targets!"

"Yeah!" Clotho shouted.

Dr. Andras chuckled. "Don't worry. More opponents are coming."

He turned to the technician manning the simulator control console. "Impressive. They beat their best time by almost a full minute," he said. "You heard him. Double the number of mobile suits and throw in some BuCUEs and DINNs as well."

"Yes Doctor."

"And increase the AI's intelligence. We need to test their full capabilities in these new machines."

* * *

><p><em>Onogoro Island<em>

The _Archangel_ sailed into the very same hidden port they had been in the last time they were here later that same day. And just like the last time, the ship was badly damaged, though not quite as bad as it was then. As the _Archangel_ docked with the port, Cagalli ran through the corridors of the hidden port, heading for the _Archangel_. The door to the _Archangel_ opened. Cagalli was about to run through it when a doctor and a nurse pushing a stretcher with a wounded crew member barreled through the doorway. Cagalli stepped aside letting the more important group pass. She caught a glimpse of the person's injuries and it made her sick to think that Kira might have ended up like this as well.

Once they passed, she resumed her running until she found him. "Kira!" she shouted, embracing the teen in hug which sent them both to the ground.

"Cagalli?" a very surprised Kira said as Cagalli lay on top of him.

"You are such an idiot!" she shouted as she pounded at his chest with tears sliding down her cheeks. "You're just... You're so... I never thought I'd see you again! How could you do that to me?"

Kira took one good glance at her face and he knew she had been crying for days. She was tired and probably didn't get enough sleep. He said the only thing he could for her. "Sorry."

She stopped pounding his chest and finally looked into his violet eyes. "So... you're really alive?" Cagalli asked as though, at any moment, Kira would disappear again.

"Yeah. I'm alive. And I did come back," Kira said. "Now. Could you please get off me?"

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge<em>

The bridge officers of _Archangel_, as well as Mu and John, all stood as Lord Uzumi Nara Athha and his entourage entered the bridge. "I'd like to thank you for coming to our aid once again sir," Murrue said.

"Given the circumstances, I'm sure you understand that we can't officially welcome you and your crew to ORB. But in any case, you'll finally be able to get some rest," Uzumi replied.

Murrue nodded. "Thank you."

Uzumi glanced around at the group, noting their weary expressions and defeated looks. "With the destruction of the Earth Alliance Headquarters, the world is once again drifting in a new direction," he told them. "Once you've rested up, I'll update you with the latest news. You'll see for yourselves. I'm sure it will provide you with more than enough food for thought. You might even question why you wear that uniform in the first place."

* * *

><p><em>ORB Military HQ<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

Lord Uzumi, General Dante, Cagalli and Ledonir Kisaka listened quietly as Kira, Mu and Murrue took turns explaining what had happened to them. Chris, John, Liz, Nisha, Heero and the _Archangel_'s bridge officers were there as well.

"A Cyclops System? But even if the details of ZAFT's invasion plan had been leaked, that seems like a rather harsh course of action." Uzumi Nara Athha was visibly disturbed by what had happened at Alaska.

"But you have to admit, from a strategic stand point, it was a tremendous victory. They nearly destroyed eighty percent of ZAFT's forces in the operation in exchange for the loss of a smaller, undesirable force. To any military strategist or leader, that's definitely a worthwhile sacrifice," Samuel Dante said.

"And here's the result." Uzumi pushed a button on the TV remote.

Images of the ruins of JOSH-A appeared on the screen. "_To the last soldier, our defense forces fought heroically. The near destruction of JOSH-A and the sorrow that accompanied that loss shall be forever be marked in history as a day of infamy."_ Images of the wounded survivors of the battle appeared. "_But despite this loss, we shall never submit to them. What right do the Coordinators have to threaten the security of our skies? The sacrifice that was made was immense; however, we must overcome this great loss and confront our enemies wherever we may find them."_ The image changed to that of anti-Coordinator rallies and marching Earth Alliance soldiers. "_We must gather our strength and fight against the arrogant Coordinators to ensure the freedom and security of the people of Earth! To ensure the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_

"God. I hate that line," Chris blurted out as Lord Uzumi turned off the TV. "How the hell is killing Coordinators going to make the world blue and pure? It's nothing but bullshit."

"I understand why it's happened, but it's sure tough to swallow," Mu said with a sigh.

"To go along with the tone of its rhetoric, the Advanced European Union has been increasing its political pressure on all of the neutral nations. They're being told that any nation that doesn't join the Alliance will be considered an enemy nation," Athha informed them. "Of course, ORB is no exception to this. However, NASA might be, considering their main member nation."

"They just want to get their hands on ORB's power," an angry Cagalli added.

"I'm sure you're all aware of this, but ORB does not refuse entry to Coordinators. We're one of the few countries that allow anyone to enter and reside within our boarders as long as they honor the ideals and laws of ORB. We believe that no one should be judged on whether or not his or hers genes have be engineered. The only thing that labeling someone a Natural or a Coordinator does is create friction between people." Uzumi turned to Kira and his daughter. "Cagalli is a Natural, while Kira is a Coordinator. These are facts they have absolutely no control over. I cannot support the policies of the Advanced European Union, because it labels every Coordinator as an enemy and evil, insisting on attacking them for that bias reason. Who is really fighting who here? And what is the real reason behind it?"

"But sir. I understand the point of what you're saying. And excuse me for saying this, but isn't your position a little... idealistic?" Mu asked. "Those sound like wonderful ideas, but Coordinators will continue to look down on Naturals who, in turn, will be jealous of Coordinators. That's just the way things are."

Lord Uzumi nodded and stood up. "I am aware of that," he said, walking away from the table. "It goes without saying; our nation has difficulty living up to this. But if we gave up on trying to improve the situation, in the end, we'd be left with no other choice but to eliminate each other. At that point, it'd be too late to do anything but reflect and regret what had passed. What NASA has discovered though, is that the Naturals are behind this due to their feelings, as some are jealous, and that in turn becomes hatred if not taken care of right away. The Coordinators pick up on this, and begin to feel superior to improve their self-esteem. Thus, the cycle continues."

Uzumi stopped and turned to the group. "My friends, you wouldn't be suggesting that we keep silent and let this happen, would you? Because that's what the rest of the world is doing. From this point, you can choose your own course in life. I can understand if you still feel loyalty to the Earth Alliance, but you're all young and capable. Make you decisions carefully. And be sure to choose the future you truly desire."

"What's your view on this, Lord Uzumi?" Kira asked.

The former Chief Representative of ORB approached the former Earth Alliance Ensign. "I believe we are entering a time when our swords can no longer be held simply for display," he solemnly replied.

* * *

><p><em>Morgenroete<em>

_Later That Day_

The Exia, the Dynames, the Freedom, the Surge, the Buster, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and a jeep entered the hanger. Erica Simmons stepped out of the vehicle. "Park them on that side of the hanger!" she shouted, waving towards the left side of hanger. The three mobile suits lined up on the left side of the hanger and powered down. Chris, Liz and John exited the machines. "So why did you ask us all here, Chief Simmons?" Mu asked as he, Kira and Cagalli climbed out of the jeep. "I understand that you wanted to upgrade the Raven and the Z.A.M. Gundam as well as tune up the machines we recaptured, but why are Kira and I here? And considering that the Raven is now destroyed, what should I pilot?"

"I have some things to show you before we start work on the other three machines," Erica said as Chris, Liz and John joined the rest of the group. "Follow me."

A few minutes later, the group found themselves approaching another hanger. "You know we've been quite busy since you were all last here," Erica said as they approached the doors to the hanger. "We haven't just been outfitting the Astrays with the Natural OS."

She opened the doors and they all entered the hanger. Greeting them was a single mobile suit. It was familiar to them all. The mobile suit was the Strike completely repaired and restored. In fact, it looked as new as the day Kira first entered the cockpit.

"Of course, you already know the Strike. We recovered it after your last battle in it. The damage to it looked worse than it actually was, though because we didn't know what happened to you, we replaced the OS with one for Naturals but we can switch it if you like."

Kira looked up at his old mobile suit. "No," he said. "I have a new mobile suit now."

"Then I'll pilot it," Cagalli called out instantly. "If that's okay with you Kira."

"No," Mu interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm piloting it," Mu replied.

"Hold on there. We still have two more surprises for you all," Erica said, walking around the mobile suits.

Behind the machine were two more mobile suits lying on the ground and being worked on by Morgenroete crews. The first was a second Strike unit with a few minor differences over the original. Notably, holsters for the knives stored in the forearms. A group of crew members appeared to be struggling to load one of the knives into a holster. "Come on! What's taking so long?" Johanna Dante shouted from on top of its chest. "Why haven't you gotten that knife loaded into the forearm yet? That was supposed to be done half an hour ago!"

Crews scrambled to get the knife in question loaded into the forearm holder. Johanna climbed off the mobile suit's chest as the group approached. "Hi. Showing them the new machines?"

Erica nodded. "Well then," Johanna began, turning to the rest of the group, "you can consider this the Strike 2.0. It has an improved battery and the improved Phase Shift Armor, but big difference is that it's equipped with what we call the Camo Shift Armor System: an alternative to Mirage Colloid System. Unlike the MC system, this system can be used for as long as there is power for the Phase Shift, but as its name implies, it doesn't provide complete visual invisibility. The system adjusts the color of the Phase Shift to blend in with its surroundings and makes it invisible to radar and sensors. When the suit is stationary and the system is activated, it's next to impossible to detect unless the enemy is right on top of it. And the defensive power of the Phase Shift Armor System remains active during this time, protecting it. It's an effective system for stealth and sniper units, however, movement does reduce the effectiveness of it as it can't adjust quickly to sudden changes in its surroundings."

"Do you have a pilot for it yet?" John asked.

"No. It's still a few days from being completed."

"Then if you'll let me, I'll take it. I need a new mount."

Johanna smiled and nodded. "Then we'll have to mount this one with the Sniper Aile Striker for you."

"The next machine should be familiar to you all. It was in even worse shape than the Strike. In fact, what we recovered wasn't enough to restore it. So we took what was left and used it as the core of a new machine," Erica said, directing them to the second machine. "We call it the Neo Blitz."

The machine before them was far from complete. Only its head, torso and right leg seemed to be complete. At the moment, the crews were attaching the left leg to the machine but it was the Blitz.

"When it's complete, it will have the improved Phase Shift Armor as well as its Mirage Colloid stealth system. That Mirage Colloid is certainly an interesting system. We've been experiment with it and we're hoping that the Neo Blitz will serve as a test-bed for some of those experimental systems," Erica explained. "Of course, it won't be defenseless. We are planning on equipping it with weapons similar to what the original once had."

"An impressive assortment of machines," Chris whistled. "So what are you going to do with them?"

"Depends on what happens next," Samuel Dante said as he approached the group. "The Astrays will be protectors of ORB. As for both Strike units, I see no reason that you can't have them if you want them. I can do the same with the Neo Blitz, if Miss Simmons here is willing to part with it. It technically belongs with the _Archangel_ alongside the Z.A.M. Gundam, the Strike and those two machines you recaptured. As well as the new machines you received from NASA."

"You're just going to give us these machines?" Mu asked.

"Yes. Lord Uzumi himself said to give these machines to you," Samuel said. "He said that if you're going to try to end this war, then you're going to need the strength of these machines to do it. Personally, I agree with him. You're going to need more than just the seven machines aboard the _Archangel_."

"Yeah, but we only have six pilots," Mu said.

"For now, but one never knows what tomorrow might bring. Just because you have only six pilots, doesn't mean that you will always have six pilots." General Dante turned to the two machines under construction. "That is one thing I have learned in life. Things can change in an instant."

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Akira looked out the small cell, wondering when he would be released. It seemed like he had been there forever.

The door to his cell swung open, revealing the guard who had been watching over him the last few days.

"The commander of NAZAFT wishes to speak with you." He said as the ZAFT pilot stood up.

Aki' could only wonder what awaited him as he walked out of the cell with the guard behind him to make sure he did not try anything funny. The two made their way to the colony commander's office, the door sliding shut as soon as Aki' walked inside.

Now alone with the commander, the young pilot could only look around before a female voice spoke to him.

"Are you the ZAFT pilot who used the Wing?"

Aki' whirled around, only to see a woman with white hair and blue eyes staring back at him. She appeared to be a Coordinator, which she was, considering her young age, only in her thirties.

The outfit she wore was black with the admiral rank badges on the left side of her chest where the flag patch would be. It was complemented by white boots that stood out against her black pants. Even the commander's hat was black, but it had on it the U.S. flag instead of the PLANT symbol.

"Yes, I am…" Aki' replied, his tone nervous.

The woman just laughed. "There is no need to be nervous here."

Becoming serious again, she placed her hands underneath her chin. "Are you aware of what happened to your sister?"

That made Aki's blood run cold. Hardened eyes glared at her, but she was not even fazed by it, or so it seemed. While the NAZAFT commander did not show it, she was shivering deep down.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?!" Aki' snarled.

"Everything."

That made him stop. It had _everything_ to do with this?

"What do you mean?"

The NAZAFT commander leaned back in her chair. "You see, there is a reason ZAFT did not try to get you justice. That day, when it made headlines, a ZAFT investigation into the attack revealed something very surprising. A ZAFT officer had ordered your sister killed. But that information did not get released, and so, no one could be charged. ZAFT covered it up."

Aki' stared in shock as he listened to her words. _ZAFT_ had covered up his sister's murder?!

"And it does not stop there. You see, NASA found out it was ZAFT commander Rau Le Creuset that ordered her dead. And for a good reason: she was researching cloning. Still, things got worse from then on out. Now, ZAFT has now declared anyone captured by NAZAFT to be a traitor that needs to be killed. And you are one such person."

He nodded, already aware of that.

"I am offering you a chance to leave ZAFT and stay alive. Defect and all of your ZAFT files will be transferred over to us. We will make you a NAZAFT officer, which will grant you the immunity from being killed for being captured by us. If you choose not to though, then your fate is sealed. It is up to you on what you want to do. We will not force you to choose something you do not wish to do." The NAZAFT commander replied.

Aki' looked down, deep in thought. All of the information was new to him, but he was not going to make a decision because he felt he had to.

"All I have to do is…leave ZAFT?" he asked. The commander nodded.

"Yes, as well as renounce your citizenship of the PLANTs. This way, if you are just a plain American citizen, you will be unable to be tried for your 'supposed' "war crimes". The PLANTs do not have the authority to try American citizens who are Coordinators on the grounds of betraying their 'homeland' if they were never a citizen in the first place."

Aki' looked down before placing a hand on his head and closing his eyes. Betraying ZAFT, even when the ones who had caused his sister's death were still free seemed like a bad idea, but at the same time, he had just been told that ZAFT had _hidden_ these details from him and his family. Not to mention, he was already considered a traitor to the Coordinator 'homeland' for being captured by NAZAFT.

"How can I do that? The ones responsible have not been caught yet, or even arrested by anyone!" he snarled, facing the NAZAFT commander. She did not show much emotion, but he could tell that she was more than ready to explain to him why his betrayal was in his best interest. But what she said next caught him by surprise.

"And you believe that ZAFT winning the war will allow your family to get the justice that they were denied all those years ago?"

Aki' was taken aback by the question. "What? No! It's not that at all!"

The NAZAFT commander just folded her arms. "Then what is it?"

"It's just…they were never even arrested for the crime…"

She nodded once. "I see. What if I told you that _NASA_ can get you the justice your family deserves?"

The ZAFT pilot looked in her direction in shock. "Wh-what?!"

"We can, and _will_, get justice for your family. Given what happened, it does not matter if she was a citizen of the PLANTs. She was also an American citizen, which means that ZAFT failed in not just finding her killer, they also failed in getting justice for an American citizen killed abroad."

Aki' could only stare at the woman in disbelief. And yet, at the exact same time, he somehow _knew_ that NASA would deliver on their promise. It was not like the United States to give up on its citizens, and they would see it through to the end.

"I…need some time to think." He replied.

"Very well then. I expect your response in a week's time." The commander said as Aki' was led away from the room.

Still, she had a feeling that he would join sooner or later. But as to when, that was up to him.

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet<em>

The famed ZAFT fleet entered the atmosphere above the location of Panama. It was time for them to show the Earth Forces just how bad an idea it was to try and use the Cyclops system, and on a NASA base no less…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The <em>Archangel<em> heads for ORB with two new machines given to them by NASA's president herself, Ladonia reveals the BCPUs that will fight in the next half of the war, and Akira learns that ZAFT was not telling the whole truth in regards to his sister's death. The legged ship receives new machines in ORB, and the 7th Fleet heads down to Panama to cause chaos for the EA.

Anyway, constructive critcism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, please read and review!


	24. Phase TwentyThree: Divine Thunder

**Chapter twenty-three is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Skywalker T-65: Glad you liked it and that you could review. And yes, all machines count.**

**Titanic X: Chris lost the Raven due to extreme damage and Liz needed a machine as well. So, why not? Also, NASA will turn the war around, but I will not say how.**

**TsuinRasengan: Glad you like it. And yeah, I wanted to make my story much more unique in that regard. And I had no idea that others kept Tolle alive despite having such a gruesome injury. Anyway, keep reading!**

**Meteorthunder3: Actually, there is nothing more to it other than ZAFT was responsible, but the reason why was Aki's sister was researching cloning, and Rau is a clone, so it is fairly obvious he would want to hide it. As for Martin, I did not intend him to be so violent, but he is an Extended after all. And it will settle down in the next series. ORB's war will go in a direction similar to the canon series, but with one major exception, and it is not Heero fighting the EA fleet. Another nation gets attacked as well.**

**BigMac51: Glad you love it! I did not expect that response at all. And yeah, I will make this my own unique story while trying to stay true to the original story and canon.**

**********************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**********************

**********************Poll results are in! Heero's nickname is The Berserker of JOSH-A! Thanks to all who voted.**********************

**********************Anyway, read and review!**********************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Three: Divine Thunder<p>

_Aboard the _Cousteau

_Several Days Later_

"Panama... I think HQ is asking too much of us this time," the _Cousteau_'s Captain said, his tone weary. "We just don't have the forces."

"We really don't have any other choice," Rau told him. "The Chairman has ordered us to disrupt the momentum the Earth Forces gained from Alaska before the homeland becomes threatened. We need to close the door to space by trapping them here on Earth. That's why it's imperative that we destroy Panama's Mass Driver."

"What of the Gungnirs?" the Captain asked.

"They'll arrive on schedule," Rau replied.

"Gungnirs...I've heard some of the officers and pilots complaining about relying on something that's never been used in combat before to win the battle. But the real problem's on our side. Will we even be able to capture the target points in time?"

"Our soldiers have sworn to extract harsh vengeance for Alaska. We will succeed," Le Creuset said before leaving the bridge.

* * *

><p><em>Rau's Quarters<em>

Flay sat in a chair. Ever since that man had kidnapped her at Alaska, she had been locked in his quarters. She hadn't showered in days, nor was she given clean clothes. In fact, she still had the handgun from Alaska.

Flay hated the man and this whole situation she was in. She was trapped on a ZAFT vessel. There was no way for her escape or for her to contact the _Archangel_ or the Earth Forces. She didn't even know where Chris and the _Archangel_ were after what happened at Alaska. She supposed that she should be thankful to the man for saving her life. Had he not kidnapped her, she likely would have died in the destruction of the base. But he was still a creep. What she hated the most about him was that his voice sounded almost exactly like her father's. Several times already, she reminded herself that her father was dead and this man was not her father.

The door suddenly opened and Flay stood up pointing the gun at Rau as he entered the room. He completely ignored her and sat down at his desk. "A battle is about to begin. Would you like to observe?" he asked reading from a personal computer. "I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place, but orders are orders so it can't be helped."

"But why... Why did you take me?" Flay wanted to know.

Rau let out a quiet snicker. "You're already living on borrowed time, aren't you, Flay Alster? Back at Alaska, you have been equally dead whether I had shot at you or let you run off."

Flay kept her gun on him, her hands trembling slightly. An amused smirk crossed Creuset's lips. "And you'd die within moments if you were to shoot me now. The soldiers on board would hear the gunshot and come running. Or if you didn't want them to finish you off, I suppose you could turn the gun on yourself after you kill me," he said. "I assume, of course, the gun is loaded."

He stood up and walked towards her. "On the battlefield, life is cheap. It's lost in an instant. And yet, people still fight and die for their country, for justice, or for whatever other insignificant reason. But you're not really cut out for that sort of the thing, are you, Flay Allster?" he said as he walked past her. "You may be wearing that uniform, but you're no soldier."

He stopped and turned around. "You're nothing but a scared, helpless little girl caught up in events far greater than what you can comprehend."

She had enough of this creep. She may not be soldier and she may be scared, but she wasn't a helpless little girl. Flay spun around and punched Rau square in the face. He stumbled back a few steps, blood leaking from his nose. That bitch! How dare she strike him! Rau slapped her with one hand as his other hand ripped the gun from her hands. He turned the gun on her. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Flay. Her entire life flashed before her eyes as Creuset squeezed the trigger...

There was a click and trigger refused to move but nothing else happened. Rau glanced down at the gun. The girl had forgotten to flick the safety off. Rau started to laugh. "You're lucky, Flay Allster. If you hadn't forgotten to turn the safety off, you'd be dead by now," he said lowering the gun. "You may not be a soldier, but I won't think of you as a scared, helpless little girl again."

Creuset turned and headed for the door. The door opened and he stopped for a moment. "Oh. And don't think that I won't punish you for that," he said, an evil smirk forming on his lips. "I'm too busy at the moment. So your _punishment_ will be later on tonight."

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Fleet<em>

_In Earth Orbit_

ZAFT mobile suits were launched from the warships. They moved towards the dropships and their drop pods. A purple CGUE entered a pod with a trio of colored GINN High Maneuver Types. Five Laurasia class warships, modified to launch Gungnirs, waited alongside the dropships.

"Gungnirs... Bah! Things like those take all the fun out of being a soldier." Ajay complained as they waited for the Operation to begin.

"_Hey, it does not help that we can't use our own ships for this."_ Tao replied as she also sat in a pod, despite the Diver's ability to enter the atmosphere on its own.

Diana ignored him. "Listen up. Our job is to secure landing sites for the Gungnirs. Once they're cleared, the Gungnirs will be launched. Once they've been fired off, this battle will end."

"Attention all forces, prepare for space drop," the dropship's combat coordinator said. "In ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one."

There was a shudder as the pod was launched. The pod started its descent towards the atmosphere alongside dozens of other pods. "YEEEEEEE-HAW!" Ajay shouted as entered they entered the atmosphere.

A few minutes later, the pods finished their atmospheric entry. The pods streaked through the air heading for the Port Panama Base and its Mass Driver. Elsewhere, DINNs, Guul mounted GINNs, ZnOs, GOOhNs and the Duel were launched from the sub carriers.

Port Panama's defenders scrambled as the ZAFT forces approached the base. The drop pods opened, releasing their mobile suits. Fighters were scrambled to intercept the mobile suits as anti-air turrets power up. Diana fired her newly acquired beam rifle at a trio of approaching fighters as other ZAFT mobile suits opened fire as well. From the sea, airborne and amphibious mobile suits attacked, hitting naval warships and beach defenses.

The space-borne mobile suits slowed their descent. Those that weren't shot down by the defenders, landed safely on the ground and continued to engage the Earth Forces. Basque Gideon fired off his Barrus heavy particle cannon and Gatling guns at a group of gun emplacements on the side of a mountain. DINNs and Guul mounted GINNs chased down the Earth Forces' fighters, blowing them out of the sky. ZnOs emerged from the waters around Panama, attacking the coastal defenses and installations of the Port Panama Base, the Diver leading the charge. Tanks and gun emplacements roared, their shells striking some of the attacking mobile suits. The ZAFT forces were heavily outnumbered. But as always, their mobile suits were far superior to what the Earth Forces could bring to bear.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel's Bridge<em>

_Onogoro Island_

"How are the repairs coming along?" Murrue asked as she sat down in the Captain's chair.

The bridge officers, Mu, John and Chief Murdoch, were there with her.

"Both the ORB crews and my guys have gotten a fair amount of the repairs done," Murdoch informed the captain. "A few more days and we'll be done and ready to go."

"Then what?" John asked, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Kira said we should fight to end the war but how do we go about doing that? Should we go into space and link up with the pink princess and my comrades? Or should we stay on Earth and do something here?"

Murrue sighed. That was a very good question. Who should they be fighting? ZAFT and the PLANTs? The Earth Forces? Everything had become so complicated now. "Were you able to reach your contacts in the PLANTs?" she asked, hoping he could shed some light on things.

"Yes and no. I got in touch with the middlemen that pass the messages between us, but they were unable to reach my contacts. So I don't know what's been happening in the PLANTs since Alaska."

"Captain!" Chandra said. "We're being contacted by the ORB Military HQ."

"Open a channel."

General Dante's face appeared on the main screen. _"ZAFT has launched an attack on Panama."_ he announced.

Everyone was stunned by this. "What? So soon? They can't possibly have enough strength after JOSH-A to launch such an attack." Murrue said.

"Don't underestimate them," John said. "They wouldn't attack unless they had a means to win the battle. There's a good possibility that Panama will fall."

"A ZAFT weapon that hasn't been used before?" Mu asked.

"Likely. Though I don't know what it could be. If it was a new mass production mobile suit, they would have used it at JOSH-A, so it couldn't be that. As to other weapons, I know that they were working an EMP weapon early in the war but they took time to deploy on the battlefield and it could only be used once, maybe twice, before the Earth Forces would upgrade their EMP shielding. The military deemed it unfeasible as a weapon to turn the tide of the war and, as far as I know, scrapped the project. But they could have reopened the project after I've left or simply used what they created before the project for this one battle," John explained. "Of course, they could have some other new weapon as well. So the question is, if they do loose Panama, what will the Earth Forces do after that, especially with their new attitude after Alaska?"

Everyone was silent before Mu laughed suddenly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy as the laughter subsided. "I'm surprised you guys didn't consider another factor in this whole war."

Murrue then realized what he meant. "Ah! He means NASA!"

John looked to her. "NASA may be an unknown factor, but even they cannot prevent an attack on Panama."

Mu just smirked. "Who said anything about _preventing_ an attack there? If anything, they will _not_ provide aid to the Earth Forces. After all, that base that was just lost? It was _their_ base that they had leased to the Earth Alliance. And what did the EA do in return? They tried to use the _Cyclops system_ on them to wipe out the base. So if they are asked to provide firepower, NASA has the right to say no."

Murdoch looked confused as he glanced at Mu. "So, what are you saying? Are you saying that NASA will help _ZAFT_?"

"No. They will no doubt hold back to see how ZAFT will react. If ZAFT reacts in a normal manner, i.e. they capture Panama without killing defenseless captives, then NASA will continue to help them out. But, if ZAFT reacts in a brutal manner, then they will cut all ties with ZAFT as an ally." Mu explained.

John looked at Mu in shock. Being from ZAFT formerly, he knew just how vital NASA's aid was in protecting the colonies. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I am not. If you take into account their history, they have always supported human rights, but not without their own violations in the process. That last part aside, what I am saying is that the _United States_ is a member of NASA, and a highly respected one at that in the human rights field. If ZAFT violates _any_ human rights, then the alliance _will_ cut ties, even if the PLANTs are dependent on their protection." Mu replied.

John just slumped down into a chair, stunned at what he was hearing. And even then, it was uncertain the direction that NASA would take.

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Fleet<em>

"Sir. The landing sites have been secured."

Admiral Darlian nodded. "Then launch the Gungnirs!" he ordered. "It's time to finish this."

The bottoms of the modified Laurasia class warships opened. Five large pods were deployed from the ships heading for Panama.

* * *

><p><em>Port Panama<em>

Diana fired at the advancing tanks. They were no match for her mobile suit. It was pitifully easy. There was just no point to it. Until the day the Earth Forces could field armies of mobile suits on the battlefield, they never stood a chance against them.

Diana looked up in time to see five pods descending on the battlefield. The Gungnirs had arrived, which means the battle would end soon. Suddenly, a beam struck a nearby GINN, destroying it. A blue and white mobile suit appeared, armed with a beam rifle and red shield.

_"What the... Is that the Strike?"_ a GINN pilot asked.

"No. It's a different mobile suit," Diana said firing at the mobile suit.

Beams from the CGUE's beam rifle tore through the machine's chest destroying it, but more Strike Daggers appeared. _"You won't have things so easy from now on,"_ one Strike Dagger pilot said.

_"All you Coordinators are just a little too cocky,"_ another pilot added. _"I think it's time to take you down a peg."_

"At last. Opponents worth fighting. No more pitiful mobile armors, tanks and fighters," Diana said with a smirk on her lips. "Attention all forces! Incoming Earth Forces mobile suits!"

_"Well, I'll be damned,"_ Ajay said over the radio. Though to Diana, it sounded more like "It's about damn time!" than anything else. _"Mass production Earth Force's mobile suits. I thought this was gonna be a dull mission."_

"Cut the chatter," Diana said as she fired upon the advancing Strike Daggers.

Her beams tore through three mobile suits as other ZAFT mobile suits took another four machines. The Strike Daggers fired back, destroying two DINNs and a GINN while Diana sidestepped several shots and threw her shield at a Dagger. Her shield hit its mark cutting into a Strike Dagger's chest.

_"Gah! Dammit! Sir! There's too many of them!" _A GINN pilot said as he struggled to stay alive. _"We have to fall back!"_

"No!" Diana said drawing her sword with CGUE's free hand. "We have to have to drive them back so the Gungnirs can be deployed and fired! No retreat!"

Diana raced forward. Nearby members of the 11th Fleet charged forward with her while the rest of the ZAFT forces fired at the Daggers from the rear. Diana and her men fired as they headed for the enemy lines. The Strike Daggers were completely caught off guard by the charge. They had expected the ZAFT forces to be shocked by the appearance of their mobile suits and, combined with their superior numbers, would have enabled them to push the enemies back. Instead, they found themselves being charged by a group of ZAFT soldiers that wasn't fazed in the slightest by their ambush. They fired at the modified mobile suits, but with their thrusters, they were able to sidestep the worst of it. One of the GINN High Maneuver Types lost its left arm but that didn't slow it down much.

The 11th Fleet reached the Daggers. Diana sliced one Dagger in two as she fired at another. Hilda and her team smashed through a group of Strike Daggers. The red head impaled one Dagger with her sword. Mars blew away two with grenade launcher while Herbert gunned down a fourth machine. More Strike Daggers fell. The ZAFT soldiers became reinvigorated at the sight of the 11th Fleet tearing through the Strike Daggers. _"Come on boys!"_ a GINN pilot shouted. _"We can't let the Black Hawk's Fighters have all the fun!"_

The rest of the nearby ZAFT forces pushed forward, driving into the Earth Forces' line. _"Dammit! We have to regroup! Fall back!"_ an Earth Forces Captain shouted.

The Strike Daggers fled, firing as they did. But they did little against the ZAFT forces. "This is Commander Kessel," Diana said over the radio. "We've secured Site Three but I don't know for how long. These new Earth Forces mobile suits are a lot tougher than I first though. I strongly recommend that the teams protecting the Gungnirs are reinforced as soon as possible. Or we may end up losing them."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, more Strike Daggers appeared across the battlefield engaging the ZAFT mobile suits. Many of those ZAFT pilots were caught off guard by the Earth Forces' mobile suits. They were not use to fighting against enemy mobile suits. They were used to fighting inferior tanks, fighters and mobile armors. Added to this, the Strike Daggers were technologically superior to the GINNs and other ZAFT machines. Many GINNs and other ZAFT mobile suits were quickly torn apart by the Strike Daggers but not all of the ZAFT pilots were being overwhelmed by the new machines.<p>

A beam tore through the cockpit of GINN. The mobile suit exploded. The Strike Dagger turned, searching for a new target when a DINN swooped down firing its rifle and shotgun. The Strike Dagger tried to rise its rifle in time, but the rifle rounds tore through the beam rifle, destroying it as the shotgun blew its head off. The mobile suit collapsed. Two nearby Strike Daggers fired at DINN as it rose up back into the air. "Whoa..." Saya said as she dodged the beams. "These Earth Forces machines are tough."

She fired off a barrage of missiles at one Strike Dagger. The missile struck its upper body, destroying the entire torso of the machine. The other Dagger fired and Saya started to dodge but she wasn't fast enough this time. A beam tore off a chunk of her left wing. Saya swore as she struggled to keep her DINN in the air. The DINN roughly landed on the ground. The Strike Dagger aimed the DINN's back. "Bye bye Coordinator," the Dagger pilot said.

Suddenly, a beam saber impaled the cockpit of the mobile suit. The Duel pulled its saber out and the Strike Dagger collapsed like a ragdoll and exploded a moment later. _"You alright?"_ Yzak asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Saya said and repeated, "But these new Earth Forces mobile suits are tough."

_"Shame their pilots aren't as tough,"_ Yzak added. _"Come on. The mission isn't over yet."_

* * *

><p>The 7th Fleet was having a hard time with the Strike Daggers, even with their modified GINNs which contained a lot of NASA military tech. "Damn it!" Tao swore as the Diver was knocked back by a Dagger's beam saber.<p>

"These new machines are tough!"

"_Tell me about it."_ Commander Wolfe replied as she knocked a Strike Dagger away with her machine's sword.

Heidi had, as usual, forgone her ranged weapons and was using her machine's knives to slice Daggers apart like no tomorrow. _"These things might be tough, but the pilots sure aren't skilled. Even that Heero Yuy would have no trouble against these things."_

Tao could not help but agree. Taking out the Diver's battle staff, she shoved one end into the closest Dagger, making the machine blow up while she kicked another one away. Her machine could barely stand up to such machines, even _with_ the phase-shift armor!

"These things could turn the tide of the war, and not in our favor…" she murmured as the Diver moved back from a trio of Strike Daggers.

"_What about NASA's machines? Could they stand up to these machines?"_ a DINN pilot asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Tao murmured grimly.

* * *

><p>A Strike Dagger impaled a GINN with its beam saber. The pilot withdrew the saber and kicked the GINN down before it exploded. Suddenly, a blade descended slicing the Dagger in two down the center. Ajay smirked as the machine exploded. "Even with fancy, new mobile suits, you guys still ain't good enough."<p>

There was a burst of gunfire, followed by an explosion behind him. "_You're getting sloppy,"_ Lucius said as he approached his comrade. _"The mobile suit was about to shoot you from behind."_

"Nah. I already knew he was there. Just as I knew you were in the prefect position to ambush him," Ajay nonchalantly replied.

_"Don't be so cocky,"_ Lucius said. _"That arrogance will get you killed one day."_

"Bah! Come on. Loosen up a little."

* * *

><p>A GINN loaded the final EMP caster into the Gungnir. "Right. Caster 12 is primed," the pilot said. "Now to-"<p>

Suddenly, the last GINN covering him exploded. The pilot swore. He had to activate the Gungnir now. The GINN moved towards the Gungnir's control console. The GINN's fingers were inches from the console when a beam hit the GINN destroying it. A trio of Strike Daggers approached the Gungnir. _"Now. What the hell is this?"_ one pilot asked.

_"Probably some new weapon the Coordinators cooked up. We better destroy it to be on the-"_

A high velocity round tore the cockpit of the third Dagger. The machine fell to its knees and then exploded. A blood red GINN, armed with a railgun, appeared. "Pathetic. Your machines are superior, but as always, your pilots are inferior," Zane said.

_"Inferior! I'll show you inferior, Patchworker!"_ one pilot shouted as he drew his beam saber and charged.

"Idiot," Zane said as he squeezed the trigger.

A round tore through the mobile suit's right shoulder, severing it. Three more rounds tore through the Strike Dagger's torso tearing it apart. _"You bastard!"_ the remaining pilot shouted as he fired off his rifle.

Zane was faster as he sidestepped the shot and fired back. The round hit the machine's chest removing the last threat to the Gungnir. Zane walked up to the Gungnir's console noticing it was still waiting for activation. "Now this won't do," he said as he pushed the activation button. "There. Now everything is back to the way it was. I hope you enjoy our present, Naturals."

With the final Gungnir activated, the count down on all the Gungnirs started.

_30..._

_20..._

_10..._

_5...4...3...2...1...0_

The Gungnirs fired each releasing a wave of energy. The waves spread out, consuming the entire area. The ZAFT mobile suits were unaffected but all of the Earth Alliance machinery wasn't. The EMP waves fried the circuitry of all of their machines and computers. From tanks and gun emplacements to Strike Daggers to the Panama Base itself. The Mass Driver overloaded, sending a massive surge through the track, tearing the entire thing apart.

* * *

><p>Tao looked around at the carnage already beginning. She could hardly believe it! ZAFT soldiers were killing defenseless pilots!<p>

"HEY! Stop this at once! What has gotten into you?!"

"_They killed many of back at JOSH-A! They deserve this treatment! We are the superior race!"_ A DINN pilot shouted as he tried to fire on a defenseless Strike Dagger. But Tao moved her machine in front, taking the blow on the Diver's Phase Shift armor.

"Damn it! Stop this now! This is not how we do things!" she shouted as the DINN pilot had his machine's head sliced off.

* * *

><p>"What the? My machine! It won't move!" the Strike Dagger pilot said as he frantically tried to get his machine to work.<p>

Diana pushed the mobile suit down and pried open the cockpit hatch. The pilot stepped out with his hands raised. Other nearby members of the 11th Fleet and the 7th Fleet did the same by rounding up a couple groups of Earth Alliance soldiers. But...

_"Aw...What's the matter? Is your toy broken?"_ a ZAFT pilot said as pushed a Strike Dagger down and fired at the cockpit, laughing as he murdered the defenseless pilot.

"Stand down dammit!" Diana shouted. "They're defenseless!"

_"Who the hell cares about a bunch of disgusting Naturals?"_ the pilot said, aiming at the gathered group of soldiers.

A shot rang out. The GINN's head exploded. "_What the hell? Why are you firing at me?"_

"I will not allow the senseless execution of defenseless soldiers," Diana said. "Stand down or I'll put you down."

The pilot wisely dropped his rifle. "Attention all ZAFT forces. This is Commander Kessel. The execution of surrendering Earth Forces soldiers will not be tolerated. Anyone who shoots a surrendering soldier will be punished severely."

_"Who the hell do think you are, Natural Lover?"_

_"Yeah! They deserve to this for JOSH-A!"_

_"Let's kill'em all!"_

Cheers filled the comm. Most of the ZAFT soldiers were out for blood. An eye for an eye. A massacre for a massacre.

"Very well then. All members of the 11th Fleet and any other willing ZAFT soldiers, I order you to stop the slaughtering of the surrendered soldiers wherever you can. The use of lethal force has been approved, but try to refrain from killing, if possible. I will take full responsibility for what happens here."

Across the battle, groups of mobile suits from the 11th Fleet gathered around captured EA soldiers. Many ZAFT soldiers wisely chose to avoid these groups, more out of fear of the 11th Fleet than anything else. A small few of like-minded pilots joined them in defending the captured soldiers but not all did as those two groups did...

* * *

><p>"All ZAFT forces willing to help! I need your help in stopping the slaughter of any Earth Forces soldiers that have been captured. I do not care if you have to fight the other ZAFT pilots to get them into our protection, but to what you must to prevent this senseless killing! I will take full responsibility for what has occurred here."<p>

Many of the 7th Fleet's machines did just that, attacking GINNs and other machines just to snag the Strike Daggers that were scattered about. Tao herself was engaged in a fight with three ZnOs, but she easily defeated them with her machine's battle staff.

* * *

><p>"Back off!" Commander Wolfe shouted as she fired on three DINNs that tried to take the Strike Dagger trio behind her. The DINNs each exploded, catching the attention of the other pilots that were trying to kill the Earth Forces that were now captured.<p>

"_Aw man…That's the Zeus! The 'Maverick Fleet' is attacking!"_ A GOOhN pilot shouted as many others began to back away from the Strike Daggers that were closest to them.

* * *

><p><em>"Out of the way!"<em> the first of a pair of GINN pilots shouted.

"Sorry. No can do." Ajay drawled.

_"Why the hell are you bothering to protect these dogs?" _another pilot shouted. _"Look at what they did at Alaska! They don't even give a damn about their own forces!"_

"I got my orders pal. Just back away before things get messy." he said.

_"Filthy Natural Lover! Then you deserve to die as well!"_ the first shouted as they raised their rifles.

But Ajay was faster. Drawing his elbow blades, he sliced through the rifles cutting them in two.

_"Gah!"_

_"What? Dammit! You'll pay for this Natural Lover!"_

"Don't you two ever shut up?" Ajay said as he sliced through the GINNs' heads. "There. Say anything else, and I'll have to kill ya both."

* * *

><p><em>"Julie was at Alaska! This is for her!"<em> a GINN pilot said as he aimed at a surrendering tank crew.

Suddenly, a sword sliced through his arm. "That's enough." Hilda said raising her sword to strike again if necessary. "They're surrendering. ZAFT soldiers don't fire on surrendering soldiers."

_"But they-"_

"No buts or I take your head." Hilda said. "We're ZAFT soldiers. We're better than them. We don't stoop to their level."

* * *

><p>Heidi stood before a large group of DINNs and GINNs. The aerial machines were more than a match for her, but she was not a normal pilot either. She was one of the 7th's best.<p>

"Stay back, or I _will_ kill you!" she snarled as a pilot raised his weapon on her.

"_Damn Natural-lover! You will pay for this, even if you _are _one of the 7__th__!"_ he shouted as he fired. Jumping upwards, Heidi slashed off his machine's arm as a DINN came at her. Using her machine's jets, Heidi was able to land on the other machine and slice off not just the arms, but also the legs and wings. The machine fell to the ground with a _THUD_, Heidi landing unharmed not too far away.

"So, anyone else willing to try me?" she purred as the ZAFT pilots backed off from the group of Strike Daggers that she was defending.

* * *

><p><em>"Out of the way, woman,"<em> a ZAFT pilot in a DINN said.

Lisa DeCosta and her all female team stood in front of an Earth Forces Aid Station bunker. They were not impressed by this pig and his buddies. The group of DINNs and GINNs had come here to take out the Aid Station and everyone inside, something none of them were willing to allow. "No," Lisa said. "This is an Aid Station. There's nothing but injured people here. Back off or you and your buddies will need it in a moment."

_"You think that we'll be beaten by a bunch of women? Ha! There's no way you're better than us!"_

_"Yeah!"_ another pilot shouted.

_"Get out of the way, girlie! Before we get angry and get rid of you too!"_

Lisa fired off some rounds at that particular pilot's GINN shooting off its head. "Call me that again, I dare you," the Commander of the _Valkyrie_'s mobile suits challenged.

_"Damn bitch!"_ the lead pilot shouted. _"Kill them all!"_

Both groups of ZAFT mobile suits fired. A GINN armed with Canus missile launchers fired but to the pilot's shock, one of the GINN High Maneuver Types fired and hit one of his missile just as he squeezed the trigger, detonating the missile and taking out the GINN and two other nearby mobile suits. A GINN with a sword, charged Lisa but she was faster. She drove her GINN's free hand through the other GINN's head. The GINN stopped and stumbled back a step. Before he could do anything else, Lisa grabbed the GINN and spun it around. She stole the rifle holstered on the back of its waist and kicked the mobile suit to the ground. She fired both rifles. Rounds tore through the GINNs and DINNs, destroying weapons and tearing off limbs. It wasn't long until there was only one DINN left while all of the High Maneuver Types were still standing. _"Damn you, bitch..."_ the leader of the group angrily said. "_How...How could defeat all of us without losing single machine?"_

Lisa smirked. "There's a reason why my machine and I are called Lady Luck," she said. "Ever since this war started, there hasn't been a single fatality among my team. And my teammates have survived crashes that should have been fatal. They believe me to be the embodiment of luck protecting them from harm. Kind of foolish if you think about it, but if they wish to rationalize it like this, it's fine with me. Of course, I believe that it's the opposite. I don't bring them good luck but rather, I bring our opponents bad luck."

_"Quit screwing around with me!"_ the enraged pilot shouted, raising his rifle and shotgun. _"I refuse to be beaten by a bunch of women!"_

Lisa and her entire team fired. The sheer number of rounds tore through the DINN's head and limbs. Shredding them and tossing the DINN's torso back.

"Sarah, secure the fallen weapons. Maria, Linda, check the survivors. Take the wounded to the Aid Station and keep the rest in a group away from there. Everyone else, stay on alert."

"Sir!" the women said before carrying out her orders.

* * *

><p>But even then, there just weren't enough of them to save many of the Earth Alliance soldiers. For every one they saved, ten more were mercilessly gunned down. Medics and wounded soldiers leaving a bunker were mowed down by a pair of GINNs. Immobile Strike Daggers were used for target practice for ZAFT mobile suits, their pilots still inside. Lifeless naval vessels were sunk by ZnOs and GOOhNs whose pilots would then crush the fleeing lifeboats with their suits arms. A barrage of missiles from the ZAFT sub carriers rained down upon the base. Without its anti-missile turrets, there was nothing to stop the missiles from hitting their targets. Destruction rained down upon the Port Panama Base. Buildings and hanger were hit and leveled. Not even the underground base command center was spared. Several missiles struck the building over top of the command center, causing the ceiling to collapse, crushing the command center and everything within it.<p>

Saya watched the massacre in horror. There were rules to war. You weren't supposed to shoot surrendering soldiers, especially if they were unable to defend themselves. Even _NASA_ knew better than that! They had even been ordered not to kill them by Commander Kessel, but they continued their merciless slaughtering of Earth Forces soldiers. Even some of her own teammates had gotten involved in the killing. It just wasn't right. She didn't join the military to kill defenseless people. She joined to protect her family and the PLANTs. "Sir, are we just going to let them do this?" she asked, hoping that Yzak would do something about this nightmare unfolding before them.

Yzak shrugged. _"Shooting targets that can't fight back doesn't interest me but I'm not about to pick a fight with our own forces over saving some Naturals," _he said, turning away from the slaughter. _"Come on. We're heading back."_

Saya reluctantly turned and followed after him leaving the scenes of carnage behind her.

* * *

><p>Zane walked through the remains of the Panama Base watching as ZAFT soldiers mercilessly gun down the defenseless Earth Forces soldiers. Zane himself hadn't joined in the slaughter. There was no need to. The angry and vengeful ZAFT soldiers were more than willing to show the true nature of humanity. Though there had been those that had resisted. The 11th Fleet and 7th Fleet. They were becoming more and more of an irritation. Of course, with Wu now the undisputed leader of ZAFT, they wouldn't be a problem for much longer. Especially after this. They would either be brought to heel or dealt with, one way or another. Zane smirked as a GINN gunned down a group of soldiers trying desperately to escape with their lives. Another GINN appeared crushing a number of fleeing soldiers under its foot.<p>

_"Ha! They're like little rats running from the exterminators,"_ one of the pilots said.

"Of course. The Naturals are nothing but vermin. And it's our job to exterminate them," Zane said nonchalantly. "Go. Wipe them all out. They deserve nothing less."

The pilots cheered and resumed exterminating the Naturals as tried to escape with their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson looked up from her position on the floor next to the trash can. Just barely two hours ago, she had seen the footage of the attack on Panama, and she had become sick to her stomach over the mere images that she had been seeing.

Now, the U.S. leader was enraged and angered by what she had seen. It was hard to believe that they had been supporting such a violent group of people. "It appears that following ZAFT is out of the question now." She murmured as she looked out the window.

Her guard looked at her. "Ma'am?"

"Call a meeting with the other two leaders at once. We have a decision to make." She said as she turned to face him.

"Yes ma'am!" Agent Williams replied.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later<em>

President Hilson sat in her office as the other two leaders arrived. Canadian Prime Minister Travis Warson and Mexican President Diego Gonzalez entered the Oval Office.

"You called us?" Prime Minister Warson asked. He had black hair and brown eyes. At age fifty-five, he was not only the oldest of the trio, but he was also the most experienced to date.

"Yes I did." The president of the U.S. replied.

President Gonzalez nodded. "Well, would you mind telling us what this is about?" he asked. Aged forty-five, he was the second oldest, with the average Mexican heritage one would expect. He was also the most informed thanks to a previous career in the intelligence gathering field.

"Have you seen what occurred at Panama?"

The other two leaders nodded. "Well, given that, and who runs the PLANTs by now, I'd say it's safe to say that we can no longer be allies of the PLANTs. We'll have to go our own way in ending this war."

Both male leaders gasped. "Are you serious?!" Gonzalez asked.

"I am." President Hilson replied.

Prime Minister Warson frowned. "But are you sure that this is the right idea?"

"If it wasn't, would I have even suggested it?" she rebutted.

Gonzalez sniggered at the other man's reaction.

"No…"

"Good. Then it's safe to say that we are now officially enemies of the PLANTs."

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

In White Sands Missile Base, Coordinator scientists were working on overcoming the N-Jammers as well, but like the other bases, to no avail.

"Damn ZAFT and their N-Jammers…" One murmured before the warhead she was working on flashed negative for engagement. "DAMN IT!"

Her colleague looked over. "That one failed to engage?"

"Just like the others that we tried." She murmured as she looked back at the stockpile behind her. "I just don't know how ZAFT did it!"

"What? Coming up with the N-Jammers?"

"Yeah! I mean, we're Coordinators too, right? So then, if that's the case, why can't _we_ overcome this challenge?"

Her colleague just sighed. "I know. It's just so hard right now. We need these missiles, and yet we can't even _use_ them!" he replied.

"The N-Jammers are perhaps our biggest obstacle. I mean, sure, we can re-armor our missiles, but that will only work in the short run. We need to disrupt the N-Jammer signal to our missiles in the long term." The female scientist sighed.

"That we know. It's the how that we can't figure out." Her colleague reminded her.

"I know that!" she snapped back. "The Earth Forces will eventually figure it out and try to attack us with their own! We need to have these as our counter!"

"ZAFT really outdid themselves this time. They rendered us unable to defend ourselves, as well as the rest of the planet. If ZAFT tries to use nukes against us, then we would be done for. The energy crisis, as well as our lack of an effective defense, is all their doing. And they expect us to be _thanking_ them? As if. We are just as defenseless as the rest of the planet." The male scientist growled.

"If this is their way of repaying us for defending the Junius City group of PLANTs from being completely wiped out, then they are sorely mistaken." The female scientist growled. "We respect their human rights, and yet they take away one of our most effective defenses. Talk about thoroughly repaying someone for helping."

Her companion could not help but agree. "ZAFT made a big mistake in dropping those things into the Earth. And now we have to labor to find a way to cancel them out, or at least prevent their interference from messing with our missiles."

The two scientists looked back at the warhead that was still opened up. An engineer looked up to face them. "Well, like at all the other sites, the missile failed to engage. It seems that this is a world-wide phenomenon if you ask me."

"So then that means we would need to find a way to cancel the N-Jammers wherever the missiles go. We need a universal canceller." The female scientist mused.

"Yes; and getting one to even exist will be a challenge in itself." The engineer replied as he walked over. "It seems that the N-Jammers cancel out nuclear fission, but not fusion. Still, a lot of the missiles use fission to start the fusion process, which is the downside we have with this."

The crew knew what that meant. Until they found a way to overcome the N-Jammers, there was no way that the missiles, fission _or_ fusion, could be used.

"ZAFT is a real headache…" the male scientist murmured as he ran a hand through his hair.

"The purpose of the N-Jammer is to disrupt nuclear fission, which renders our current missile arsenal useless. If we were to build nuclear fusion missiles, then that would take a lot more time and money than just outfitting our current arsenal with the canceller that we are seeking." His colleague pointed out.

"True, but it would take a lot less than researching for a way to overcome the N-Jammers." He replied.

The female scientist sighed. "Why must ZAFT be so paranoid over a nuclear attack when it happened to be another nuclear missile attack was what saved them?"

Her companion shrugged. "How are we supposed to know how the PLANT Supreme Council thinks? They are just like us; individuals with their own thoughts and feelings on many subjects."

"True, very true…"

* * *

><p>At the old Fermi-lab research site, scientists were working to try and cause an atom to split like it had in the years of the Second World War. But each time, the results failed to occur. Many were frustrated to the point of giving up, but they were under pressure to keep going.<p>

"Damn it all!" the head of Fermi-lab snarled as she slammed her fists down on the table before her. "Why can't we get nuclear fission with the particle accelerator?! This thing has the most powerful energy source that is not nuclear powered, and yet we STILL can't get nuclear fission!"

The people working on the project looked at each other, all knowing how grim the situation was overall.

"We STILL can't get the atom to split, even under ideal conditions with the N-Jammer signal being blocked, thanks to the armor of the Traverses lining this place! And after all we have done for the PLANTs, _THIS_ is how they repay us?! By taking away _OUR_ nuclear fission weapons?! How ungrateful and paranoid can they be?!"

Another scientist looked back at the massive particle accelerator. "The power of the accelerator is more than enough to create nuclear fission. It's the N-Jammers that disrupt the free neutrons floating around. That is the cause of all nuclear fission not being used as of today."

"We know. It's just that ZAFT did not have to do this. They could have asked us to help out. We could have stopped this from happening by searching out the ones responsible for the attack. Yet did they? No! The High ZAFT Command just decided to drop these N-Jammers into the Earth instead!" the head of the lab replied.

Looking towards the massive computer readouts, she frowned. "N-Jammers are what make this research so difficult. The frequency that they emit can't be overcome by normal means."

"Then how can we? I mean, that is why we are working on this project!" a third scientist exclaimed in exasperation.

"I know. But if we are to overcome the N-Jammers and get our missiles working again, we need to think outside the normal means. And therein lies the problem. We have never encountered this before, so there is no current technology that can overcome the N-Jammers. We need to develop it." The head of the lab explained. "I just hope that we can before it all comes down to a nuclear fallout…"

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson sighed as she read over the reports that had been sent in from the sites working on the N-Jammer problem. So far, there was no luck in the project. All attempts to cancel out the N-Jammer signals had backfired or ended in failure.

"So, even the armor of the Traverses can't cancel out the N-Jammer signals for too long…This could be a real problem if the Earth Forces find a way to overcome the signals." She noted as she read over another report. "Even Fermi-lab can't overcome the signals…that rules out sheer power for overcoming the N-Jammers…"

She put the reports down and looked out the windows. Not too far off, the White House grounds crews were working on digging out an N-Jammer that had landed right in the White House grounds. The machine was a tube that emitted the signals that were jamming nuclear fission, no doubt developed by ZAFT.

As she stared at the machine, an idea then came to her. _'Wait…If ZAFT developed it, then couldn't we reverse engineer it to see how it works?'_ That seemed to be the most logical path to take, as it would reduce the amount of time spent on finding a way to overcome the N-Jammers.

"We study the source, then work from there…"

It seemed to be the best path at that point, but also the most problematic if ZAFT got word of the idea, or even worse, if the Earth Alliance figured out what they were doing. Still, it was the only option that seemed viable.

'_If ZAFT finds out, then they could launch an attack on us from orbit, and that would be hard to stop, as there is no real base for us to attack in retaliation. Plus, if they can just drop down onto the planet, then we have to real defense thanks to the N-Jammers. Our most powerful missiles are disrupted, so they can't be used. Now if the Earth Forces found out, then they could attack us with sheer numbers, which means that even we would fall, and thanks to our missiles being out of commission, once again thanks to the N-Jammers, we would have no real method of retaliation. This is the most risky option yet, but if it is pulled off, it also has the most rewards…'_

The president thought carefully before she sat down and began to write out her proposal to the Congress and Pentagon.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller looked over the proposal that he had received not too long ago. "She wants to study the N-Jammer that was dug up…not a bad idea…"

He set down the paper, musing over the possibilities. If the proposal was carried out, then ZAFT and the Earth Forces would possibly find out. But if it was kept under the utmost secrecy, then the potential for their missiles being brought back online was enormous. _AND_ it would allow for NASA to have the power to back-up its fighting words this time.

The defense secretary smirked. This was going to be fun…

'_Once those Blue Cosmos nutjobs see that we are not without our most powerful defenses, then they will really have reason to scream and cower!'_ he thought as he wrote out the orders.

Military bases all over the alliance were sent the data on the N-Jammer while one received the actual article.

The base lucky enough to receive it was none other than the Great Lakes Naval Base in the Midwest of the States.

The N-Jammer was unloaded as security guards at attention around the area. Naval and military officers and scientists stood around the N-Jammer as it was set on the ground. Once it was set down, a Coordinator scientist opened up the N-Jammer, revealing the electronics inside it. The man looked it over and moved around to get a better look at some of the parts.

Observations done, he looked up. "Well, it will take some time, but I believe that we can overcome it and the radiation emitted from it." Those were the words that everyone had been waiting to hear. Cheers erupted from the whole of the group. "Still, it will take lots of observations and data study to do so. That was just my opinion."

That did not bother the rest of the military officials though. As far as they were concerned, it was all they needed to hear.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Aki' stared in horror at the carnage shown to him via the NAZAFT commander's computer screen. Now he knew why she had called him down to her office again.

"So, pilot Nishikama, are you still willing to serve such a…brutal…military force?" the commander asked him.

He was so focused on being sick to his stomach that he did not even answer. "…ugh…"

"Well?"

The boy looked back at her, his face filled with fear. "Was I…becoming like them?" he asked.

"If you had remained as such, yes, you would have if you had continued to seek revenge for your sister's death."

Looking down at his hands, he could not accept that he had killed so many Naturals. And even _then_ it had not been in such cold blood.

"You want to know if I want to leave ZAFT?"

The NAZAFT commander looked up. "You have a response?"

Aki' nodded. "Yes. I want to leave ZAFT altogether."

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. Akira decides to leave ZAFT and the massacre at Panama takes place. The 11th and 7th Fleets try to prevent it to the best of their ability, but ultimately fail. And NASA breaks the alliance with ZAFT as well as trying to overcome the N-Jammers by studying them to find their weaknesses.<p>

Anywa, constructive criticism is appreciated as well as reviews. Flames, AKA hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	25. Phase TwentyFour: Decisive Fire

**Chapter twenty-four is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**TsuinRasengan: Glad you like it.**

**Meteorthunder3: Yep. Just like in the original SEED: A Retelling too. Although with Tao and her crew involved, things will be alot more interesting, that's for sure. And as for the battle of ORB, yes, I can tell you want to read it soon. And you will soon.**

**Titanic X: The scenes with the missiles will be key for the next story I have planned, so I am not revealing what type of missiles until then. Sorry!**

**BigMac51: Well, the poiltical stuff I am not all that good at, so whatever you want to happen will happen in your head. I am leaving all the U.S. bases where they are, but as to why I sent it to Great Lakes Naval Base, well, it is further inland more than Dayton, if you are talking about Dayton, Ohio. And as for Hawaii, well, let's just say that I have a few things planned for them in this fic as well, but they will play a bigger role next story.**

************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.************************

************************Please read and review!************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Four: Decisive Fire<p>

_Aprilius One_

Athrun watched as crews worked on getting the ZGMF-X09A Justice ready. He could see the side of the nuclear reactor. It's red and yellow warning sign clear for all to see. Even seeing it with his own eyes, Athrun still couldn't believe it. A machine powered by nuclear energy. The PLANTs had all agreed to abandon nuclear technology, because of the danger it represented. Yet here they were working on a mobile suit powered by a nuclear reactor. His superior's words still echoed in his mind.

"_If we want to win this war, then we'll need that power."_

But just how would they use nuclear power to win the war? With just two mobile suits? That didn't seem possible, regardless of how powerful these machines are. Then what was Chairman Wu referring to?

"It's so sad. Nicol had always loved her songs so very much." Yuri Amalfi said, distracting Athrun from his thoughts.

Athrun hadn't told him that Nicol might still be alive. Commander Creuset had advised him not to tell Nicol's parents that he might still be alive, because if he was wrong, then it would only get their hopes up before shattering it. And they'd end up reliving the same pain all over again. So Athrun had decided to keep quiet about it "I'm very sorry about what happened to Nicol." was all that Athrun could say.

Yuri nodded. "I know. It's alright." he said, his tone tired and weary. "I'm sorry too. I understand why it happened. This is a war after all. And you did avenge him."

A fresh wave of guilt hit Athrun as memories of Kira and the Strike's destruction reemerged from the back of his mind. The guilt and sorrow was as fresh today as it was the day he killed Kira.

"But when there are young people like you and Nicol out there fighting on the battlefield, sacrificing yourself for all of us, I can't fathom how someone could betray us. Betray you like that. That's what angers me more than anything else. We've already sacrificed too much!" Yuri said, his face a mixture of grief and anger. "And that why we decided to equip the new models with N-Jammer Cancelers."

Athrun's thoughts turned to Lacus. His mind was still plagued with questions and doubts about her. Why did she betray ZAFT? Why give a machine equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceler to a spy? The Lacus he knew wouldn't do such a thing. But he had seen the footage. It was her. There was no question about it. Then why had she done such a thing?

"Should this technology fall into the hands of the Earth Forces, they'd be more than willing to use nuclear weapons again. We must prevent that from happening, at costs!" Yuri turned to Athrun. "I'm counting on you Athrun."

Athrun's gaze was fixed squarely on the Justice. He wasn't going to allow another Bloody Valentine to happen. Even if he had to wipe out entire base to prevent the N-Jammer Canceler from being used to bring back nuclear warheads into the war.

* * *

><p><em>Clyne Residence<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

Athrun wandered through the backyard of Clyne mansion. The place looked like a tornado had torn through the area. The soldiers and investigators were not caring about the house and its yard in their search for Lacus and her father. He had come here, hoping for answers. But it didn't look like he was going to find any.

Athrun remembered all the times he had visited Lacus here. During happier times. Now those memories seemed old and faded, while memories of the Bloody Valentine, the destruction of the Blitz and his near-suicidal attack that destroyed the Strike and Kira, stayed as crystal clear as the day they happened.

Suddenly, Athrun heard the sounds of movement behind him. He spun around, reaching for the sidearm in his coat. But he stopped the second he saw what it was. The pink Haro. The very first Haro he gave to Lacus. She loved her Haro, especially the first one. And she wouldn't have forgotten about it. She would have taken it with her. "Haro!" it shouted as it bounced around.

Athrun reached out for it, but Haro bounced away from him, forcing to him chase after it. "Haro! Come back!" Athrun called out as he ran.

"I don't wanna!" Haro chirped as it bounced away, heading for the flower arch.

It was here that Athrun finally caught the pink machine. As it continued to chirp and buzz, Athrun looked around at the arch. The flowers that had once covered the arch had been torn down, leaving a white skeletal frame in its place. He remembered the white roses that grew in the arch. Lacus had told once that they were planted so she'd always remember where she first sang in public.

Then something clicked in the back of mind. What if Lacus hadn't forgotten the Haro? What if she had left it behind for him to find? That means that she would have left it behind with a message for him or her location. At that moment, the final piece snapped into place. Haro had led him to the flower arch. The only place where the white roses had been planted.

Athrun knew where she was. He took off, still holding Haro. He was going to get answers from her one way or the other.

* * *

><p><em>White Symphony Theater<em>

_An Hour Later_

Athrun parked his car and stepped out into the rain. He glanced at the Theater's sign. 'White Symphony' was written on the sign with a pair of white roses. The theater had been closed months ago and was slated for demolition. But Lacus had been leading a campaign for the theater to be restored, halting the plans for demolishing it for the time being. In the meantime, it was abandoned. There were no shows there. Nor any reason for anyone to be there. The perfect place to hide.

Athrun entered the theater. The whole building was in a terrible state of disrepair. Old posters from the theater's last performance, a concert by Lacus, were still on the walls. Debris littered the floor. A layer of dust rested on the floor and walls. He wondered if it was sit structurally safe. Regardless of whether it was safe or not, he continued further into the theater, pulling out his gun as walked. He wasn't sure what he was walking into, but he was going to be prepared for whatever he encountered.

Then he heard something. A voice singing. He couldn't make out the song or the singer's voice that well. But it was female and it was coming from the auditorium. Athrun entered the auditorium and there, sitting on the stage and singing, surrounded by debris, was Lacus.

He started walking towards the stage as Lacus continued to sing, seemingly unaware of his arrival. Athrun found himself looking back at everything that had happened since Heliopolis.

Discovering Kira in cockpit of the Strike. Miguel's death at Kira's hands. The destruction of Heliopolis. The battle in the Debris Belt. The Raven's pilot returning Lacus to him. The battles with Kira and the rest of the legged ship's pilots. The destruction of the Blitz and the loss of Nicol. His grueling battle with Kira and Kira's death. But most of all, Cagalli's words to him after that battle.

"_Someone's killed for killing another! Then that guy is killed for killing him! How is that twisted thinking ever going to bring peace?"_

Athrun wished that none of this would have happened. His mother gone in the Bloody Valentine. Kira, and possibly Nicol, dead as well. Saul and Dearka missing, presumed dead. Lacus, a traitor and a criminal. Everything just seemed to be falling apart.

"No problem! No problem! Lacus!" Haro shouted, bring Athrun out of his thoughts and ending Lacus's singing.

Haro then jumped out of Athrun's hand, bouncing off the ground towards Lacus. Lacus caught it in her hands and smiled. "Why hello there Mr. Pink." Lacus said, turning to Athrun. "I was certain that you'd be the one to find him and bring him here."

Athrun climbed onto the stage. He needed answers. "Explain yourself Lacus. What have you done?"

"I'm sure you you've heard all about. That's why you've come here, isn't it?" Lacus replied, her smile still on her face.

Athrun felt himself getting angry. He wanted answers! "Is what they're saying about you true, Lacus? Did you really give provide assistance to an enemy spy? Answer me!"

"I did not help a spy." She calmly answered. "I simply provided Kira with a newer, better sword. Because I felt that he had need of it now."

Athrun's eye widened in shock. That was impossible! Kira was dead. He killed Kira himself. She was using Kira to trick him! "You're lying!" he shouted, pointing the gun at her. "Kira's dead! I...I..."

"Killed him? I assure that he's still very much alive."

"That's impossible! I saw it with my own eyes! There's no way he could have survived! What kind of trick is this, Lacus?"

Lacus shook her head. "No. It's no trick. Reverend Malchio found Kira unconscious and brought him to me. Then Kira told me about what between the two of you. Don't you believe me? Do you even believe what you see with your own eyes? Haven't you seen how things have changed? On the battlefield, or even here now that you've returned?"

Athrun couldn't deny that things had changed. The N-Jammer Cancelers and the PLANTs using nuclear power were just the latest changes he had seen going through ZAFT. Changes that Athrun had to admit, he didn't feel comfortable with.

"What is that you're fighting for? Is it because of that medal you received? Or the chairman's orders?" Lacus asked, her tone and demeanor completely changing, becoming serious. "Because if that is so, then you'll likely find yourself fighting Kira as an enemy again. And I as well."

"Lacus…"

Lacus stood up and walked towards him. "And if you see me as an enemy, then you might as well shoot me now, Athrun Zala of ZAFT!"

Athrun knew he couldn't just shoot her. This was the girl that he had been arranged to marry. He lowered his weapon completely and hung his shoulders. How had this whole mess come to pass?

Suddenly, a group of armed men in black suits entered the auditorium. Their guns were trained on Lacus. Athrun pulled Lacus behind him and pointed his own gun at them, unsure of what they here for. "You have our thanks, Athrun Zala." the leader of the group said as he approached them.

"What's going on here?" Athrun demanded.

"Naturally, her fiancée would know her best and where best to find her. You've saved us a great deal of time." the man replied. "Now please step away from her. She's a fugitive accused of treason. We've been authorized to use lethal force if necessary. Are sure you want to protect her?"

Athrun was stunned. Lethal force? That couldn't be right. Chairman Wu wouldn't order such an extreme measure. Would he? "Those orders can't be right." Athrun said, his gun still pointed at the men.

At that very moment, a shot rang out. Instinctively, Athrun pulled Lacus behind a large piece of debris. One of the suits fell to the ground. More shots rang out. A number of the men in suits were gunned by their unseen attackers. They fired back, but their attackers were hidden in the shadows of the auditorium. Those on the stage however, turned their attention to Athrun and Lacus, pinning them behind the ruins. Gunfire opened up on the stage, killing the men on the stage and finishing the last of them off. Armed ZAFT soldiers entered the auditorium, checking to make sure the first group of armed men was dead. A pair of armed men stepped onto the stage. The first was a young man in a green ZAFT uniform with maroon hair. The second was older with black hair and wearing a suit. Athrun instantly recognized him. He was Ian Kessel, Saul's father and the only Council member that supported Siegel Clyne that wasn't in custody.

"It's all clear." Ian said. "You can come out now."

Lacus walked out from the debris. "Thank you Mr. Kessel." she said with a smile. "Did Reverend Malchio's shuttle manage to take off?"

"Yes." the younger, maroon haired man answered. "He's on his way to Earth now."

"More will come." Ian added. "It'd be wise for us to leave as quickly as possible."

Lacus nodded. "I understand." She turned to Athrun. "Goodbye Athrun. And thank you again for bringing Mr. Pink back to me. You'll find Kira on Earth. I suggest you go there and have a talk with him. He is after all, your friend."

And with that, Lacus, Ian and the soldiers left. Where they were going, Athrun didn't know. But he did know where he was going. The technicians had told him that the Justice would be ready for him in a few days. And once it was ready, he'd head to Earth. To see Kira with his own eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AEU High Command<em>

_The London Tower_

In a secret room, underneath the London Tower, a group of men were arguing. But these were not ordinary men. They were the ones who ran the AEU. And now because of JOSH-A, the Earth Alliance as well.

"This is humiliating! Our near success at JOSH-A is virtually worthless now that we've lost Panama!" an enraged Secretary Raynes shouted.

JOSH-A had nearly been a major success for them. It would have greatly weakened ZAFT, as well as the HRL and NASA, enabling them to take control of the Alliance as a whole. But with the loss of Panama, things were in jeopardy of turning against them.

"Our Lunar bases will exhaust their stores very quickly with the supply route from Panama cut off!" Foreign Minster Wade said, his tone just as angry. "How are we supposed to launch a counteroffensive with this situation?"

"We're accelerating our plan to recapture Victoria." Defense Minister Keegan answered, trying calm down the worried and angry Heads of the Advanced European Union. "But it's not going to be easy to take their Mass Driver undamaged."

The wary Prime Minister of the AEU let out a sigh. Just when they had appeared to completely turn the war around in their favor, ZAFT had struck back. Reversing things and returning the disadvantage to the Alliance. "And what about ORB? What's the latest news on them?" Prime Minister Griffin asked.

"We've repeatedly asked for their assistance. But that stubborn fool Uzumi Nara Athha refuses to see things our way." Wade replied, disgust in his tone for the neutral nation and its esteemed leader.

Worse news for them. ORB's Mass Driver was the only one of two not under the control of ZAFT. They had hoped that they could reason with ORB and bring them into the fold. But their damn belief of neutrality was stopping that from happening.

Virtually unnoticed and ignored by the men in the room, was the sound of fingers tapping on the table. "Oh really? Is it because they're...neutral?" Azrael drawled as his fingers repeatedly tapped the table. "That's just not right, now is it? Not when all the others risking their lives, fighting against...Mankind's enemy."

"Azrael, I wish you won't phrase it in such an extreme manner. We are not Blue Cosmos." Griffin said.

Griffin didn't particularly care for Azrael. He was a bit too extreme for his liking. But the man was the Director of the Atlantic National Defense Conglomerate, the main arms manufacture for the AEU. As a result, he wielded a great deal of power with the alliance.

Azrael stopped tapping his fingers, making an apologetic shrug. "Sorry. No offense was intended. But I simply cannot understand why you people continue to tolerate a nation like that. One that hides behind such flimsy excuses. I think we've reached a point in this conflict where being neutral is a luxury."

"But the ORB Union is a completely independent sovereign nation. We have to acknowledge that." the Prime Minister replied.

"Yes. But ORB is a nation of Earth, isn't it? That means it should be obligated to cooperate with the Alliance. That only seems fair, now doesn't it?" Azrael commented. "If you'd like, I'll be more than happy to lead the negotiations. I'll deal with ORB."

Many of the officials stared at Azrael, unsure of what he was planning. "What do you mean?" the uncertain Foreign Minster asked.

Azrael stood up. "Our priority is to get our hands onto someone's Mass Driver. And right away. Why settle for one when you could have two, or even three?"

Many seemed convinced. But not Prime Minister Griffin. "Well...yes but-"

Azrael cut him off. "You'll be quite busy planning the Victoria Operation. It would be more efficient to divide these responsibilities. And while we're at it, we might even have a chance to test the new toys."

"You're planning on using the new machines?" Minster Keegan asked.

"It all depends on how our esteemed counterpart reacts. If the noble Mr. Athha is even half as stubborn as he's rumored to be, then I think we could find ourselves in for a little excitement." Azrael said, a predatory grin appearing on his face.

"But what about NASA? Don't they have a Mass Driver as well?" Minister Keegan asked.

Azrael glared at the other man, making him back off suddenly. Prime Minister Griffin knew all too well what had occurred not too long ago concerning the joining of NASA to the Earth Alliance. President Hilson had really humiliated him in front of countless esteemed government workers and world leaders.

"NASA's Mass Driver will be attacked the same time as ORB's. This way we can gain one if the other falls out of our reach." He replied in a low tone of voice.

Many in the room gasped at the declaration. He was _challenging the_ _most powerful nation on Earth!_ Very few had attempted that, and even fewer had succeeded. But if anyone was to fail, it was him. NASA had learned from the past, and would put up a real challenge, one that even _they_ could not win.

"You do realize that it is a bad idea to do that, right?" Minister Wade replied.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!" Azrael shouted back.

Many backed off, still uneasy around the now angry man.

* * *

><p><em>Port Panama<em>

Commanders Diana Vessel, Lisa DeCosta, Basque Gideon, Lucius Raveshaw, and Ajay Cortez walked down the halls of the hastily erected ZAFT base near the ruins of Port Panama's central base. The 7th Fleet commanders, Tao White and Araiya Wolfe were beside them. As they walked, they passed many ZAFT officers and soldiers, many of whom glared at them venomously. Glaring at them for what they did. As they passed a pair of ZAFT pilots, one of them said, "Nothing but a bunch of traitors."

He hadn't even bothered to try to keep his voice down. "Hmph. They're worse than those damn, disgusting Naturals." his comrade added.

Both Ajay and Basque stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm a little hard of hearing. But what did you just say?" Ajay asked. "It sounded like you called us a bunch of traitors. But I know that no one would be stupid enough to say it to our faces."

"I said, you're all traitors to ZAFT." the first pilot shot back.

"Well then. Me and King Kong here, have a problem. You see, we can't decide just what to do to a pair of jackasses like you two." Ajay said as Basque, standing behind him, punched his palm as he glared at them. "Should we just beat the crap out of you? Or should we-"

"Ajay. Basque. Enough." Diana called out, not even looking back. "They are not worth our time."

Ajay grumbled. But in the end, the two of them rejoined the group and they continued on their way.

"Walk away traitors!" the second pilot called out. "The Naturals don't deserve any mercy! The future of Coordinators can only be guaranteed when every Natural is dead! The Black Hawk would be ashamed to see how his Fleet has become weak under your command! His entire command has become weak and pathetic!"

Diana stopped, turned around and walked back to the two pilots. A few moments later, both pilots were on the ground, Diana standing over them. Diana put her foot on the chest of the second pilot. "You can insult me. You can insult the men and women under my command. But you will not insult the memory of the Commander by saying such things, Pilot..." she glanced at the name tag on his uniform before continuing. "Sato. The Commander would not have condoned that massacre. Especially what you two did. Gunning down surrendering, wounded Earth soldiers and doctors. If I ever serve on the same battlefield as you two again and catch you doing such a thing, I'll execute you for war crimes myself."

Diana then straightened out her uniform and left with her subordinates. A few minutes later, they reached the doors to the briefing room. Only Diana and Tao entered the room. The inquiry that was going to take place was closed to all but those testifying.

Inside the room, Rau Le Creuset and several other officers and various members of the military sat, waiting for the officers in charge of the inquiry to arrive. Diana sat down next to Creuset. Tao was right next to her as well. "Commander Kessel, it is a pleasure to see you again." the masked snake greeted.

"Be quiet Creuset. I still blame you for what happened." Diana coldly shot back.

"You're blaming me for the massacre? Isn't that a little harsh? As I recall, neither of us were able to obtain any order of the soldiers while they massacred the soldiers of the Earth Forces."

"As if you tried to help us out…" Tao murmured from beside her fellow commander.

"No. Not that." Diana replied. "I blame you for sending out my younger brother's team after the legged ship with an inexperienced commander that led to his disappearance."

"Hmm...I didn't know you cared." Creuset commented. "You certainly never acted like-"

"Be quiet Creuset, before I rip your forked tongue out."

Tao sniggered at her remark.

At that moment, the door opened and a group of ZAFT officers entered. Led by Admiral Thule, Supreme Commander of ZAFT Forces on Earth.

Diana was both pleased and relieved that Thule himself was in charge of the inquiry, as was Tao. The graying Admiral was known as a fair man. And he didn't involve himself in the politics of the Supreme Council, which meant that he was not in Wu's camp.

Admiral Thule and the other officers returned the salute. "Commander Kessel. Commander Le Creuset. Commander White. This inquiry has been called to answer the question of what exactly happened at the end of Operation Odin's Spear. And whether or not, charges should be brought up. Since the three of you were the Commanding Field Officers, our investigation will start with the three of you. Commander Kessel, if you'd give us your testimony first. Start from the beginning."

Diana nodded while Creuset took his seat. "The initial landing and securing of the Gungnir sites went off without much difficulty. Our superior mobile suits easily dealt with their outdated weaponry. However, shortly after the Gungnirs were deployed on the field, new, mass produced mobile suits of the Earth Forces appeared on the battlefield. The mobile suits themselves were superior to our GINNs and other mobile suits. Though in the end, the inexperience of the Earth Forces pilots at mobile suit warfare, gave us an opening to exploit and we drove them back. We then proceeded to push forward, so that we could buy time for the Gungnirs to be set up and fired."

"How combat effective would you describe the new Earth Alliance machines?" an officer asked.

"Very combat effective sir. As I said, they were superior to our GINNs. Their armaments consisted of a beam rifle, beam saber and a shield. Most of our machines didn't stand a chance against that hardware. My personal opinion on the mobile suits are that if we do not race to meet the challenge these new mobile suits represent with new, superior, mass produced mobile suits of our own. Then I fear that our technological advantage. The only advantage we have in this war, will be lost."

Thule nodded. None of them needed to be reminded of how the bulk of their victories in the war were solely due to their technological superiority over the Earth Forces. If it wasn't for their mobile suits, ZAFT would have lost within a few months of the war. And even with the mobile suits, there had never been a guarantee that they would win the war. Especially now with the losses from Spitbreak and the deployment of Earth Forces mobile suits. "And what of what happened after the Gungnirs were fired? Why did our own forces end up fighting each other?" the Admiral asked.

"After the Gungnirs were fired and all of the weapons of Panama's defenders were rendered useless, members of the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet and myself began rounding up the surrendering soldiers. But one pilot mercilessly murdered a defenseless Earth Alliance soldier. I ordered him to stand down, but he refused. He then tried to gun down the captured soldiers. I fired on the man, destroying his GINN's head and main camera. I again ordered him to stand down. This time, he complied. I then ordered all ZAFT forces to refrain from firing on surrendering Earth Alliance soldiers. Most disobeyed this order and proceeded to kill the defenseless soldiers. I then ordered all who were still willing to listen to a superior officer to defend the newly captured POWs. I urged them to avoid fatal shots, but if necessary to protect themselves or the prisoners, to shoot to kill. My only regret is that such a situation occurred in the first place."

"You should have let the men extract their revenge for Alaska. After what they did at Alaska, no mercy should have been given to those bastards." one of officer said, his voice filled with contempt for both the Naturals and Commander Kessel.

"I'm sorry _sir_. Sorry for following the rules of war." she shot back. "And sorry for not letting petty hatred and bigotry cloud my judgment. I thought we were military officers, not Hong Fa Wu's fanatics."

"Watch your tongue, girl. Or you may find yourself regretting-"

"Enough!" Thule interrupted. "Colonel Brunt, I remind you that I will not tolerate anyone threatening a ZAFT soldier. Nor, Commander Kessel, will I tolerate a ZAFT soldier talking down to a superior officer."

Diana bowed her head. "Apologies Admiral."

Brunt scowled. "I apologize as well Admiral." he said halfheartedly.

Thule cleared his throat. "Any further testimony Commander Kessel?"

"Nothing beyond my personal feelings on the massacre that followed the firing of the Gungnirs."

"Very well then. Commander White, we will now hear your testimony from after the assault ended."

Tao stood up as Diana took her seat. "Yes, sir. While out in the field, I saw countless ZAFT soldiers killing defenseless pilots and soldiers while laughing, as if they _'enjoyed'_ it. It was disturbing me as well as many others in my unit. I tried to get them to stop, but no one listened to my order. So, in accordance with the rules of war, I gave my unit permission to attack and kill in order to defend the surrendered soldiers. This they did to great effect."

Thule spoke up. "Is it true that your unit's machines attacked _and_ _destroyed_ several ZAFT machines in the course of the aftermath?"

"Yes, sir. And if you want to know if I regret it and would do it again given the chance, I would do it again in a heartbeat." Tao replied.

"Figures, given on where you are from. Of course you would attack us, as you all from NASA are Natural-lovers." Brunt snarled.

A glare from Thule made Brunt shut up. Turning back to Tao, he continued. "In light of what happened, I cannot blame you for the orders you gave. You did what anyone would have done in that situation."

"How can you be accepting _her_ side of the story?! She is of the 'Maverick Fleet'! They are _known_ for attacking ZAFT officers!" Brunt shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Thule roared. Brunt was shut up again, perhaps for good this time. "Now that _that_ is out of the way, we will now hear Commander Creuset's testimony."

Rau stood up as Tao took her seat. "Yes sir. While Commanders Kessel and White were commanding from the field, I was aboard the Cousteau, commanding and directing the battle as a whole. When the Gungnirs were fired and our own forces begin to fire on the Earth Alliance soldiers. We received Commander Kessel's order to cease attacking the Naturals and I likewise tried to stop it. But the anger from Alaska was far too great for either of us to control. It was truly appalling to see our soldier stoop to that level. But truthfully, I doubt we could have done more than what we did do."

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

"You wish to what?" the NAZAFT supreme commander asked, unsure if she heard properly.

"You heard me. I wish to leave ZAFT altogether." Aki' replied. The commander looked at him, eyeing him as if he was lying. Yet, in his eyes, there was a conviction that told her otherwise.

She smiled and nodded. "You speak true. Your ideals have interconnected with those of the United States and NASA. You wish to see justice for your family served, and you wish to see those responsible for her death punished harshly and truly. Very well then. As of this moment, you are no longer a part of ZAFT."

Aki' felt a smile cross his face as tears streamed down his cheeks. For the first time in so many years, he felt at peace.

"As of right now, you are given the rank of Lieutenant, and are hereby drafted into NAZAFT as a blue-uniform pilot. Your ZAFT Academy records and combat exploits have been transferred over to our database. It is as if you were never in ZAFT in the first place. Also, that machine you stole?"

He gulped, unsure if the Wing was to be confiscated or not.

"The Wing is, as of right now, your machine once again. It has been given an upgrade on the armor, so it will not require the Phase-Shift armor. In other words, it now uses the same armor that is used on the Traverse Mobile Units."

Aki' was stunned, but did not show it much. "The Wing no longer requires power for the Phase-Shift?"

The commander nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Now, I wish to send you back down to Earth to aid the _Archangel_ and ORB. They will need all the help that they can get. But before you go, change into this." She said as she handed him a blue uniform. "It's your new uniform and pilot suit."

Aki' put on the pants and boots first, followed by the shirt and jacket. With the belt on last, he then closed up the front on the right side. The new uniform felt more like a release than the military uniform that it actually was. But that did not matter. He was just glad to have found a new reason for fighting.

"Now go, Lieutenant Nishikama. Your former teammates will need you soon. You shall leave in two weeks." The NAZAFT commander replied.

"Yes ma'am!" Aki' replied, pulling off the salute of the U.S. Armed Forces, a salute that was well-known and respected all over the world, even in the PLANTs.

With that, he turned in a crisp manner and left, his superior officer smiling as he did so.

* * *

><p><em>Several Hours Later<em>

After hearing their testimony, as well as the testimony of a number of ZAFT soldiers and several captured EA officers, Thule dismissed them, informing them that he and the other officers would deliberate over whether or not charges should be brought up on anyone.

When Diana left the room, she found her subordinates still waiting for her. Tao found the same thing, with Heidi and Commander Wolfe waiting for her as well. Lucius was the first to speak. He wound up asking what they were all wondering. "Did they reach a decision sir?"

"They're deliberating. They said they're going to have their decision to tomorrow." Diana explained.

"Typical." Tao muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Diana and her subordinates walked past the hastily erected POW camp. It was basically, several rows of tents, surrounded by a chain link fence and patrolled by armed guards. The Earth Alliance personnel within the camp quickly spotted and recognized them as they walked past.

"That's the Commander of the 11th Fleet. She saved my life."

"Yeah. We would have been done for if it wasn't for her."

"Those maniacs would have killed us all if it wasn't for them."

"I heard they're gonna lock her up for fighting to save us."

"What? No way! Are the Zafties that crazy?"

"Are you kidding? Half the soldiers here wanna put a bullet in our heads."

"Hey, at least the 7th Fleet was there to save us as well."

"You mean that fleet that is known for attacking ZAFT ships as well?"

"Yep. Those guys were _nuts_ out there! Did you see what they did to save my squad?"

"Talk about crazy! I hear that most of them are from NASA too."

"No way! That's why they saved us, eh?"

Diana didn't blame them for thinking that, but it was good to hear some things about the 7th Fleet being vital to their survival as well. After Alaska, things were changing. It was bad enough that Hong Fa Wu had managed to beat Clyne in the election, making him the new Supreme Council Chairman. But with the near loss of so many soldiers during Spitbreak, more and more were following Hong Fa Wu's insane beliefs. And now because of her actions, the men and women under her command were likely to suffer. One way or another.

Suddenly, one by one, the Earth soldiers started saluting her until almost the entire camp was at attention. Diana stopped and returned the salute. The truth was, she didn't regret her actions in the slightest. Despite whatever punishment it may bring. She would not forsake her honor or the honor of her subordinates.

Tao also returned the salute, glad that she didn't regret her actions in the slightest either. If anything, she was just doing what she had been taught to do by NASA's military and history. There was no way that she was giving up on her country or its ideals for the honor of the PLANTs.

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Supreme Council Chambers<em>

"And if no one has any other matters to bring, then this concludes-"

"Pardon the interruption, Chairman Wu, but there is one matter that you have forgotten about." Yuri Amalfi said, interrupting the Chairman.

Wu frowned. He had hoped that the members of the National Defense Committee that served on the Council wouldn't bring this matter up. It enraged him that the majority of the Defense Committee had agreed to such a thing.

"And what would that be?" Ezalia asked.

"With the start of the mass production of the GuAIZs, the Defense Committee has been deciding who should be given these new machines first." Yuri explained. "Much of the Committee has agreed that our best fighting force should be given the new mobile suits as soon as possible. Especially, with the Earth Forces deploying their own mass production mobile suit. A machine that, I should remind you, is superior to the backbone of our own military, the GINN. The majority of the Committee voted that the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet should be amongst the first to receive the new GuAIZs. But they wish for the matter to be brought before the Council for final approval."

"But how do we know that Commander Kessel's loyalty is strong? Her father is suspected of being a traitor and a spy, and has completely disappeared." Wu argued.

"Unfortunately Chairman, we have yet to find anything to support such an accusation." Louise Leitner, Head of the Judicial Committee said. "Nor have we found any evidence tying the other arrested Council members to the Clynes' treachery. In fact, we have nothing to even hold them on."

Wu's expression turned into an outright scowl. "Search harder. They've been working with that traitor Clyne. I know it."

"As I said, the investigators have yet to find any solid connections to tie the arrested Council members to the Clynes and what they've done." Louise replied. "We've searched their residences and office. We've been questioning all of the families and close associates. And we haven't found anything to even point to the possibility of them being spies."

"Just keep them detained until we can find the Clynes and get this whole mess straightened out." Wu said, trying to control is anger. If they were released now and returned to the Council, they would fight to stop GENESIS. Because they were too weak and stupid to understand what needed to be done to ensure the future of the Coordinators. GENESIS must be completed. So it could usher in the Age of the Coordinators.

"You seem to forget one thing Wu." Patrick Zala said as everyone looked to the only council member who had been silent the whole time. "You are holding people, outstanding citizens at that, against their will. If NASA found out, how would they react to that situation?"

Many shivered at the question. Only a select few knew how NASA would react, and it would not be good for the PLANTs, as that alliance had the means to pull off a nuclear attack, even _with_ the N-Jammers should they find a way past them.

"We are getting a bit off topic here." Yuri commented. "We're discussing whether or not the 11th Fleet should be given the first of the new GuAIZs. Though the Defense Committee voted in favor of giving them the new GuAIZs, they also felt that due to the sensitive nature of Commander Kessel's family, we should be the ones to make the final decision. Personally, I'm in favor of it. They are our best unit and they deserve the best machines we have."

"I must agree as well." Ezalia said, surprising Wu. "Regardless of her family, Commander Kessel's unit is one of our best. With the new mobile suits of the Earth Forces clearly superior to our own GINNs, we must start equipping our best combat units with the new machines immediately to counteract this new threat."

Wu scowled. He had no other choice. "Very well then. Those in favor of giving the first of the GuAIZs to the 11th Autonomous Mobile fleet."

Most of the Council raised their hands in favor. There was no way around it now. If it were up to him, he'd have the entire fleet locked up just for their traitorous actions at Panama. But the majority of the National Defense Committee had decided that they should be rewarded for their skills, ignoring their actions completely. It infuriated Wu. Ian Kessel had fled before they could arrest him. He couldn't touch his wife, Admiral Sarah Kessel, without indisputable proof that she was a traitor. And now the man's daughter and successor to that infuriating John Alaric was being rewarded for a blatant act of treason! Where was the justice in that?

Perhaps it was time to have Creuset manipulate the evidence and remove Diana Kessel once and for all and replace her with someone more willing to see their side of the picture.

And destroy the 7th Fleet as well…

* * *

><p><em>Port Panama<em>

_The Next Day_

"The incident at Panama was regrettable and deeply disturbing. But this board has determined that there was no way for any one of you to prevent such situation from occurring or stopping it once started. As for Commanders Kessel, White, the 7th Independent Mobile Fleet and the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet actions in defending the surrendering soldiers against our own forces, it was the only option that could have taken to minimize the loss of life. Therefore, there shall be no disciplinary actions taken against Commanders Le Creuset, White and Kessel, or the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet and 7th Fleet." the Admiral declared. "Furthermore, due to the sheer number of soldiers participating in the unauthorized execution of surrendering Earth Alliance soldiers and our heavy losses at JOSH-A, there will be no disciplinary actions taken for this incident."

Diana wasn't surprised. As the Admiral had said, their forces were too depleted and with those that took part in the massacre, too many to punish. They'd have to punish just about every soldier in the field at the time. That was a lot of men and women to punish. To properly punish them, would likely cripple ZAFT fighting strength on Earth. And after the near disaster at JOSH-A, they were barely able to maintain their holdings here on Earth. If the Earth Forces could rapidly mass produce their new mobile suits in large numbers, they would easily overrun the ZAFT bases on Earth. They'd retake the Mass Drivers of Victoria and Kaohsiung relatively quickly. That would result in moving the center stage of the war to space. To ZAFT's front yard. They needed every soldier in their armed forces fighting, if they were to have any chance of winning the war now.

"Though, on a personal note, I must admit that the willingness of our own forces to kill defenseless Earth Alliance soldiers, troubles me greatly. We are soldiers. ZAFT soldiers. We do not engage in such savagery. Even if the Earth Forces themselves do it." Admiral Thule added. "I officially declare this matter closed."

All three Commanders saluted, waiting for the salute to be returned and for them to be dismissed. "Before you go, Commander Kessel. It's been requested by the Defense Committee, that you and the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet are to return to the homeland to receive the first of our new mass production mobile suits." the Admiral said, saluting the pair. "Congratulations Commander. Dismissed."

"Indeed. Congratulations Kessel." Creuset said, offering his hand to her.

Diana stared at him for a moment before reluctantly shaking his hand. She didn't believe a word the man had said the previous day. She then headed for the exit. She had no desire to be near that masked snake any longer than she had to. As with the day before, her subordinates were once again waiting outside for her.

"So what's our punishment?" Ajay asked as she exited the room.

"They're giving us new mobile suits fresh off the assembly line."

"Damn. That means I got to get use to a whole new machine now." Ajay complained. "Couldn't they have just locked us up or something?"

Diana ignored his complaints. "Inform the men that we'll be heading out soon. And that we'll be returning to the homeland to receive our new mobile suits." she ordered. "Lucius, contact Lee and the rest of the Fleet. Tell them that we'll be taking the Kaohsiung Mass Driver to return to space and that I'll contact him with more details once I've secured our means of transportation."

"Sir!" the four officers said before carrying out her orders.

Tao watched as Commander Kessel left with her officers. "So, what about us? Are we being punished?" Heidi asked.

"No, we aren't. Considering what happened, I am surprised." She replied as she faced them. "It was not worth all of that bloodshed. JOSH-A wasn't even wiped out!" she snarled as her fists clenched tightly.

Commander Wolfe just remained silent as Heidi gritted her teeth. "ZAFT has really gone off the deep-end now…" she remarked.

Neither of the other two bothered to disagree with her statement.

* * *

><p><em>Onogoro Island<em>

"Are you ready for this?" Chris asked.

"Not really." Kira replied. "You?"

"About the same. But we have to do this." Chris said. "This sure makes all of our previous battles seem like a cakewalk."

Kira nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then. Let's do this."

Chris rang the doorbell. A minute later, the door opened, revealing Tolle's mother. She looked terrible. Her hair was a mess and her clothes weren't much better. Her face was pale with dark bags under her eyes. Though she wasn't crying, there were tear trails running down her face. "Hello Mrs. Koenig." Chris quietly greeted. "May we come in."

She stared at them for a moment, but she didn't quite seem to register them initially. She seemed to be partially in shock. She nodded. "Come in." she said, her voice quiet and tired.

The two teens entered the house and followed her into the living room. Tolle's mother slumped down in chair, her hands griping a picture frame that seen in her hands until this moment. They couldn't see the picture in the frame but there was no doubt that it was of Tolle. Her eyes were lock on the picture, almost as though she was trying to will her son back to life. Both Kira and Chris felt fresh waves of guilt. They both had been there. If only they hadn't been distracted by their own personal battles, one of them could have saved Tolle. But they had failed and one of their friends paid the price for it.

The two of them sat down on the couch across from the chair. "We came by to deliver Tolle's personal affects." Kira said, holding up the bag of Tolle's clothes. "And to apologize for Tolle's death."

She didn't look up from the picture. "Why? Why did he have to go out and fight in this wretched war?" she asked, her voice cracked and on the verge of becoming sobs.

Kira and Chris paused, unsure of what to say. There wasn't anything they could say to make it better. So in the end, Chris spoke. Simply saying the truth of the matter. "Tolle wouldn't have gotten involved in this war if it wasn't for us."

Tolle's mother looked up at him, as did Kira. He continued, his tone bitter and dejected. "All he wanted to do was help us out...He didn't want for us to be the only ones baring the burden of protecting everyone on the ship. He fought because he wanted to help us."

Kira bowed his head in shame. "He died trying to save me from the person I was fighting." Kira added, his tone the same as Chris's and unable to look Tolle's mother in the eyes.

Chris sighed. "We never should have let him-"

"I understand." she quietly said. "You were Tolle's friends. And he wasn't the kind of person to let his friends bare a burden by themselves. I never blamed either of you for Tolle's death. Please, I need to be alone right now."

Both boys stared at the woman. "Please leave." she said again, this time louder as tears started to roll down her eyes.

The teens nodded. "If that's what you want, then we'll leave." Kira replied.

He and Chris stood up and quietly left the house. "Well. All things considering, that went fairly well." Chris commented once they were outside.

"Well? Really?"

"Yeah. I kinda expected that she was going to scream at us after we told her. Maybe even throw something at us." Chris answered. "But you never know how someone is going to react in that situation."

"I suppose you're right. Well, I guess we better be heading back to the _Archangel_ now."

"Nah. You can, but I'm gonna go for a stroll for a while. I need to clear my head." Chris replied, walking away from Kira.

"But Miss Murrue said that we weren't-"

But Chris cut him off. "Don't worry about it. If she gets mad, it'll be on my head, not yours. Besides, I'm not gonna start blabbing that I'm a mobile suit pilot from the _Archangel._ In fact, most probably don't even know the name of the ship." he said, still walking away.

Kira, seeing no other option, shrugged and headed back to the _Archangel_.

Chris wanted some time just to think. He hadn't really things since Alaska. When this whole thing started at Heliopolis, everything had been so simple. Protect the ship from ZAFT. Then Zane returned to his life, completely changed. Gone was the pacifist that believed that Naturals and Coordinators could live peacefully together. In his place, was a teen driven by pain, anger and grief. A teen who seemed to hate everyone. He knowingly shot down a civilian shuttle, proclaiming that there was no such thing as innocence in the human race. Chris had no idea what happened to him after the Bloody Valentine, but it couldn't have been good. He honestly wasn't sure what he was going to do about Zane ultimately. Was there anything left of the person he had once been? If he had no other choice, would he be able to kill him?

Then there was Flay. That had been really complicated. Now he admitted that he had been at least physically attracted to her before the destruction of Heliopolis. But then again, just about any guy would be attracted to her. Until he started spending time with her. Every changed after that. When he had first felt truly in love with her, he didn't know. Hell, he could have been in love with her from start but only recently realized it. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

He wondered where she was right now. Mu had said that he left her in the line for their sub at JOSH-A. The sub had been bound for California. So she could be there. Or she could have been transferred to somewhere else after arriving there. But she was safe. He knew that. Sutherland had said that she would be useful as a propaganda tool than a soldier. Which meant that she wouldn't be anywhere near the fighting. She'd be safe no matter what happened. And she had some of the good luck too.

Akira's betrayal really stuck out at him though. He had been determined to see people pay for what happened to his sister, mainly Blue Cosmos. Yet, there had been some signs that he did not hate all Naturals. For instance, Aki' had tried to save Flay from Garcia back at Artemis. He had not aimed the gun at Flay, but rather at Garcia instead. But his fights against Nisha had been brutal each time the two had met in combat. Still, he had tried to avoid killing Nisha, so maybe he was beginning to see things from a different perspective.

Finally, there was the Earth Alliance's recent actions at JOSH-A. Now he didn't blame the Alliance for the Bloody Valentine. That was the work of Blue Cosmos, not the Alliance. And he had to admit, after fighting for the Alliance, he had felt sympathetic for them. Most would think that a Coordinator like him should favor ZAFT. But after seeing the Earth Alliance forces being wiped out time and time again by smaller ZAFT forces, it was hard to feel any sympathy for them. Especially considering that ZAFT was practically blaming the entire Alliance for Junius Seven. Some were even blaming all of the Naturals for it. That didn't sit right with him. It was the same as Blue Cosmos's rhetoric.

But then JOSH-A happened. And everything changed. The Advanced European Union, which had at first seemed to be a desperate nation within the Earth Alliance trying to protect their people. Now they were like Blue Cosmos. Willing to do anything to ensure their victory over ZAFT and to increase their own power in the Alliance.

He wandered around for about fifteen minutes when he reached ORB's biggest and most crowded shopping district. He slowly moved through the throngs of people when he bumped into a girl. The girl fell down to the ground, the bags she was carrying, spilled their contents all over the place. "Sorry about that." he said, helping the girl get back on her feet.

The girl appeared to no older than thirteen. She had short brown hair and matching brown eyes. "No. It's my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going." she replied as she started to gather up all of the stuff she had bought.

"Here. Let me give you a hand." Chris said, kneeing down to help her pick up her stuff.

A moment later, Chris grabbed the last fallen item, a pink cell phone. He was about to hand it to her when a voice called out, "Mayu!"

Both turned to the source of the voice. A black haired, red eyed teen. A year, maybe two, older than the girl. He appeared to be searching for her. "Shinn! Over here!" the girl shouted, waving a hand in the air.

The boy ran up to them. "Come on Mayu. It's time to go."

"Alright Shinn." She turned to Chris. "Thanks for giving me a hand, Mr..."

Chris smiled. "Christopher Dante. But just call me Chris."

"I'm Mayu Asuka."

"Mayu. We have to go." the boy said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, alright Shinn. I'm coming."

She started to walk towards her brother. "Wait! You forgot this." Chris said, raising her cell phone up.

Mayu grabbed the phone. "Thanks!" she shouted as she left with her brother.

Chris gave a small wave as she left. A normal life. He had forgotten what life was like without the war. He missed it. As much as he grown to love piloting the Raven and now the Exia, he missed being a normal teenager. But something told him, he would never have a normal life again. At least not as it was before Heliopolis's destruction.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Nisha stood outside the ship, the wind teasing his hair as he looked up at the sky. There was a distant look in his eyes as he stared at the passing clouds.

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth as he thought about that hearing back at JOSH-A. He hadn't been expecting the ones in charge of it to be so biased! If they had had the chance, those nutjobs would have probably arrested him, Chris, and Liz for just even _existing_ and shot them in front of the entire crew! The three Coordinators were lucky in that JOSH-A had been in NASA territory, otherwise their rights would not have been upheld. Well, his rights anyway…

"Damn them! Why does that damn terrorist group have to hate Coordinators? Are we _that_ inhuman to them, so inhuman that they have to hunt us down and kill us like wild animals?!" Nisha snarled as he slammed a fist against the side of the ship.

It did not help that he was on an Earth Alliance ship and one of their soldiers to boot. Well, former soldier now, considering how they had defected from the Earth Forces in the first place.

He did not hear Liz until she was right beside him. "You okay, Nisha?"

Nisha looked up, staring into Liz's green eyes. "Huh? Oh. No, I'm not okay." He replied.

"Those bastards that held that hearing, they were Blue Cosmos. Judging by the way they were talking about and looking at us, well, me and Chris, they wanted to arrest us and shoot us right then and there, all because we were _existing_ as normal human beings!" he snarled as he clenched his fists. "All because they refuse to get to even _know_ a Coordinator!"

Liz just looked down. She had heard of the hearing and felt bad for Nisha. "It's hard…not having people trust you."

"Yeah."

Liz looked up again, facing Nisha. "It's just that, well, _you're_ an American Citizen. An American Coordinator! How can the Earth Forces not trust _you_?!" she exclaimed. "They did not trust Chris and me because we are from the _PLANTs_, not Earth like you are!"

Nisha just glanced at her before speaking. "Look, Liz. The Earth Forces did not see an American Coordinator or American citizen. All they saw was a Coordinator, that's it. No American citizen, no U.S. civilian. All I was to them was a Coordinator who lived up in space, even if I lived in a neutral colony like Heliopolis. And New Juneau? To them, it's just a PLANT, not a U.S. state. They cannot see that my nation, my _home_, does not see Naturals or Coordinators. All America sees is human beings. But to the Earth Forces, that is only reserved for the _deserving_ race, the Naturals." He growled, spitting out the word 'deserving' like a bitter fruit.

Liz looked stunned as she backed away a few steps. "Nisha…"

Nisha saw her startled expression and immediately felt bad. "Liz, I'm sorry for that." He said, a look of guilt now on his face. "It's just that, when you have grown up in a nation like America, you encounter all sorts of people. Most are good people who believe Coordinators are just as human as anyone else, but there are those who believe that Naturals are the true humans, and then there are those who believe what Hong Fa Wu says, that Coordinators are the true humans. It just hurts when someone says that you are not human, and in fact you are."

Liz stared at him, surprised at his past experiences. "So, is that why you hated that hearing?"

"Yes. It is. I had been told that by a few people before we moved to Heliopolis ten years ago. I will never forget the look of rage my father had when I told him about it." Nisha then laughed a bit. "He was so mad that he punched the father of the person who had told me that, as that person's father was a Blue Cosmos supporter. There was a small fight before cops were called and broke it up. And when they found out what the cause was, they arrested the father and charged him with a hate crime!"

Liz stared before she shook her head and sighed, a small laugh escaping her as she did so. "Sounds like the police had their hands full with that, eh?"

"You bet they did! The man tried to punch out a cop who just so happened to be a Coordinator, which landed him a charge of assaulting a police officer to boot!"

A laugh busted out of Liz, making her nearly double over as she tried to remain standing.

"Oh man! That one is rich! Giving himself more charges on top of the one he already had! What an idiot!" she laughed as she tried to stand upright.

Nisha also laughed, finding the incident funny even after it had occurred.

It was just a peaceful moment, one that he hoped would never end…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

"So, with that decided, we should prepare for an Alliance attack in case they try to take over our Mass Driver." President Hilson said as her team gathered in the Joint Operations Room underneath the White House.

"You do realize that the Earth Alliance will not take such a thing lying down, right?" Vice-President Young asked.

His boss looked right back at him. "I am well aware of that. I might not have the political training that you all have, but I can tell when someone will try to attack due to my time in the armed forces." She replied.

Defense Secretary John Keller nodded. "That is true. Out of all of us here in this room, you do lack the political training and instincts. However, a soldier's instincts can be applied to politics as well. But that aside, you are right. We need to prepare for the worst case scenario."

Many others in the room agreed. Murmurs of agreement moved around the room as many of the assembled government workers looked in the president's direction.

"We agree that the North American Security Alliance should prepare for any Earth Alliance movements that may lead to an attack. However, we would need to issue an ultimatum to them and ZAFT both if either of them tries anything hostile." Secretary of State Helen Nelson replied.

"Agreed. An ultimatum will force both sides to consider the actions that they are about to take. But what worries me is that both sides may take it too lightly and consider us to not be much of a threat. And given our current economic situation, they would be right to brush us aside." President Hilson said as everyone glanced back at her. "That is why we need you to give us permission to repeal Executive Order 88742610."

Everyone in the room stared at her before an outcry of rage was heard. "Are you crazy?! That order was put in place by your predecessor to prevent the PLANTs from finding out that we have nuclear power still!" Secretary Nelson exclaimed.

"No. She is right." Everyone looked to Defense Secretary Keller in shock. "If we don't repeal the executive order soon, then we have no chance of overcoming both the PLANTs _and_ the Earth Alliance."

Murmuring swept across the room, but it appeared to be in consensus with the idea. Finally, Secretary Nelson spoke up. "Very well. You have the vote of confidence to repeal said order. As of right now, you, President Marie Hilson of the United States, have permission to repeal Executive Order 88746210."

"Thank you. But one more obstacle stands in our way of returning to full operational status. Mexico and Canada have to agree to such a move as well. If both refuse it, then we are stuck at the status we are currently at." President Hilson said, making many look down in disappointment.

"_However_, that does not mean that it can't be done. As the leader of the Alliance, I have the ability to override both if I deem the situation is needed." President Hilson added. Many looked back up in shock, but relieved at the same time.

"Now, we need to prepare for an Alliance attack if it is coming soon."

* * *

><p><em>Earth Alliance <em>Spengler_-Class Carrier, the _Powell

_Outside ORB Territorial Waters_

_One Week Later_

"The neutral nation of ORB. What a detestable nation." Captain Oswald commented, staring out at the ORB mainland. "Bring the fleet to a full stop."

"Sir." the comm officer said before relaying his orders to the entire fleet.

Azrael smiled as the fleet came to stop. ORB hadn't mobilized their forces yet. They knew what was coming and were merely gathering their strength. But it would be pointless in the end. "It's time to give them our ultimatum." the smug director said.

"Do you really think ORB will submit?" Oswald asked.

"Not likely with Uzumi Nara Athha in charge. No. They'll fight. To the bitter, bloody end." Azrael replied, the grin never leaving his face for a second.

Oswald turned to Azrael. "What's the status on those new machines of yours?"

"The mobile suits will be ready for tomorrow. And the doctors have assured me that the pilots will as well."

The Captain grunted. "I don't like the idea of giving our four new mobile suits to a group of science experiments. They should be given to our aces, not those freaks."

"I need I remind you that because of ZAFT's technological superiority, most of our aces are dead." Azrael said. "Besides, most of our aces couldn't hope to match their abilities."

Azrael was so very pleased with himself. His plans were going off without a hitch. Everything was falling into place. Soon Athha would be removed and ORB's Mass Driver, along with Morgenroete and its technology, would be theirs. And if the attack on NASA went just as well, then even _their_ Mass Driver would be theirs. Then all that would be left, would be to deal with the PLANTs and the Coordinator threat once and for all.

* * *

><p><em>NASA, Washington D.C.<em>

"People of NASA, as of today, Executive Order 88742610 has been repealed."

Those words rang out across the nation as many began to celebrate. The Executive Order that many had wanted removed was now repealed, giving them the option to bring all of their factories on stand-by back into full operation.

At long last, the United States could finally reveal its true power to the world, and to the industrial might that was Logos/Blue Cosmos!

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. NASA repeals a law that resulted in most of its nuclear fusion reactors being powered down, and Blue CosmosLOGOs begins preparations to attack ORB. Tao and Diana are spared any further punishment, and Aki' prepares to head down to Earth.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews _**WILL**_ be deleted and/or reported depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	26. Phase TwentyFive: Land of War

**Chapter twenty-five is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Titanic X: You will this chapter.**

**Meteorthunder3: Yes, NASA has working nuclear reactors, since they use nuclear fusion. They pretty much deceived the world into thinking that they had nuclear fission reactors so they could continue to use nuclear power, but only with a few reactors active, mainly 25.**

**Dark Pheonix Jake: You are not that far off.**

**117Jorn: I thank you for the ideas, and I _may_ use a few, but we'll see.**

**BigMac51: That is what I have planned partly. And yes, there will be an ORB/NASA alliance in the later parts. As for the research base, I felt it was safer given how far tech has come in the SEED Era. And I did take into account how the military would be fighting in the SEED universe, hence why I came up with the Traverse Gundams.**

**KnightGunANIme: Yes, NASA is a powerhouse. I hated how the US was portrayed in the canon series, so I came up with NASA to continue the ideals of the nation. And yes, the U.S.'s military might will be useful in the coming chapters, but even more so in Destiny.**

**Final Genesis: Yes, NASA will kick the EA/Blue Cosmos/LOGOs's butts back to their homes. And yes, I borrowed John Keller from the TF movies. I just felt he would fit the story and so, he stuck. I also love TF too. XD!**

**bluebloodblues: Glad you like it. Keep on reading, it just gets better from then on.**

************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.************************

************************Also, expect updates on Mondays and Fridays from now on, as I will updates 2 days a week.************************

************************Anyway, read and review!************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Five: Land of War<p>

_The Archangel's Brig_

"So. You think we're ever gonna get out of here?" Saul asked.

Nicol shrugged. "Not sure. Actually, I've lost count of how long we've been in here."

"Same here." Saul replied. "What about you Dearka?"

"Hey don't look at me. I haven't been counting days at all."

The door at the end of the hall opened and a girl in an Earth Forces uniform and pushing a cart, entered. Saul glanced through the bars of his cell at the girl. "Uh oh... Dearka, it's that crazy knife girl." he said. "You better hide before she tries to cut you up again."

Miriallia ignored him as she walked to Dearka's cell. She entered the code and opened the cell. "So, questioning or a prison transfer?" Dearka asked.

"Neither." Miri quietly replied, grabbing Dearka's flightsuit from the cart and tossing it at him. "This ship is going into battle again because the Earth Forces are attacking ORB."

The ZAFT pilots were all surprised by this. Why would the Earth Forces attack a neutral nation like ORB? It didn't make any sense. She left his cell and unlocked Saul's and Nicol's cells, and returned their flightsuits. "The Captain said you're all free to go." she added before leaving.

The three ZAFT Red Coats stepped out of their cells, looked at each other for moment, and then rushed out after Miri. "Wait!" Dearka called out. "What did you mean by that?"

But the girl didn't stop walking, so they followed after her. "Exactly what told I you." Miri said.

Nicol shook his head in disbelief. "But that's crazy! Why would they invade ORB?"

"They want ORB's Mass Driver since they've lost Panama. And ORB has refused to join the Earth Alliance." Miri answered. "The Earth Forces will be attacking soon and the _Archangel_ is staying to fight for ORB. When the fighting starts, things are going to get chaotic. So all of you had better get off the island while you can."

"But how are we supposed to get off of ORB?" Saul asked.

"That's not my problem. Take one of the boats evacuating the civilians if you want."

"Hey! What about my Buster?" Dearka asked.

"And my Surge?"

"Those were ours to begin with. Morgenroete has them now." Miri answered.

"Aw man... And I liked that machine too. No way am I going back to a GINN." Saul complained.

But Dearka ignored him. He reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, stopping her. "Are you going to be fighting as well?"

"I better be. I'm in charge of the _Archangel_'s CIC." Miri shot back as she pulled out of his grip. "And besides, ORB is my homeland."

* * *

><p><em>ORB Military Headquarters<em>

_An Hour Later_

General Samuel Dante walked through the corridors of ORB's Military Headquarters, his mind focused on the battle to come. Lord Uzumi had appointed him in charge of ORB's defense. A task that he couldn't and wouldn't fail. Over the last several days, they had planned and prepared for the incoming invasion. Though in the end, he knew they could never hope to beat the Earth Forces' numbers. Truthfully, deep down, everyone knew they couldn't win. But beating the Alliance wasn't what he sought in this battle. What he sought was to give the Earth Forces a mauling that they would never forget. They may conquer ORB, but every foot they claimed would cost them greatly. As he entered the command center, everyone inside stopped what they were doing and saluted him. Save for the only non-soldier present, Cagalli. "At ease." he said, returning the salute. "What's the status of our forces?"

"All defense forces are in position and awaiting orders sir." an officer answered.

"The civilian evacuation?"

"Approximately forty-four percent of civilian population has been evacuated sir. Another flotilla of ships will be leaving within the hour, with an additional twenty percent of the population. The rest of the population should be evacuated by dusk sir. Should we move a unit to provide cover for them sir?"

Samuel let out a quiet sigh as he leaned on the edge of the massive display table. Dusk was hours away. A third of ORB's population stuck on the island while a battle raged on... That did not sit well with him. "No. They'll be safer if we keep our units away from the civilian docks. Pass the order to our forces to stay away from the evacuation sites unless they come under attack." Samuel grimly replied, moving from the table. "Patch me through to all of ORB's defense forces."

"Yes sir." one of the comm officers said.

He picked up a headset. "This is General Samuel Dante to all ORB Defense Forces. As you know, an Earth Alliance fleet is approaching ORB. Their goal is to force us to submit to them, one way or another. The ORB government has refused to submit to them and they are coming to conquer ORB." Samuel said to the defenders. "I know many of you are wondering why we shouldn't just submit to the Earth Alliance and save ourselves from the approaching storm. But if we sided with the Earth Forces, than it would only be a matter of time before ZAFT attacked us. And if we joined ZAFT, the Earth Forces would attack us. Regardless of what we do, we will be attacked. The only difference is by whom we will be attacked by."

* * *

><p>Kira sat in cockpit of the Freedom as it stood on the Archangel's port catapult as he listened to the broadcast. On the starboard catapult, the Exia stood. Behind them, the Strike, the Farsight II and the Dynames stood. All of them were waiting for the order to launch. A part of Kira still found this whole situation a shock. Of all the places that he thought that could become a battlefield, ORB had to be at the bottom of the list. But then, so had Heliopolis.<p>

"Hard to believe that a few months ago, we were just students living in Heliopolis. It seems more like a lifetime ago." Chris commented. "Who could have guested that we would have ended up caught in the middle of this whole thing?"

"_Instead of submitting, we will declare in one loud voice; NO! We will not submit to those that wish to use us to fight their enemies and their battles! We will not abandon our ideals! We will not attack another nation! Will not allow another nation to attack us! And will not get involved in the conflicts of other nations! These beliefs are what ORB was founded on! To abandon those beliefs is to abandon ORB itself!"_

Kira nodded. _"Yeah. I never thought I'd ever pilot a mobile suit. And yet here I am, sitting in the cockpit of a mobile suit."_

"The most powerful mobile suit out there." Chris added. "I sure don't envy you. You get shot down and it will pretty much take us all out. So be careful out there. I don't want to end up dead or glowing in the dark."

Kira chuckled at the comment. _"Don't worry. I'll be careful out there."_

"_Hey, don't leave me out!"_ Nisha exclaimed over the com-line. Everyone just laughed before Heero spoke up.

"_We need to make a stand here. Otherwise the Earth Alliance will gain the upper hand in the war. They wish to oppress this nation, and that is the biggest mistake they will ever make."_ He replied.

"What do you mean, Heero?" Chris asked.

"_To me, a Gundam represents two things. Freedom to the oppressed, and death to the oppressors. There is no way that I will die before I give up to anyone who wishes to do so."_

John was impressed by what Heero said, if not a little doubtful. Still he let it slide.

"_The Alliance thinks that they can bully a small nation like us into submission. And that even if we stand up to them, they can crush us beneath their boot heel. They do not know what they have awakened. We shall show them ORB's strength! We shall make them pay dearly for every inch of ORB soil! So much so, that when this battle is over, they won't forget what we did here! They won't forget the mauling they received from the small, neutral nation of ORB!"_

_"Alright everyone. This is going to be a long and difficult battle to say the least. Even for us." _John sighed before adding. _"What I wouldn't give to have my 11th Fleet here."_

_"Yeah. I wouldn't mind having their help out here either. Same with the 7__th__ Fleet"_ Mu said. _"Though I have to wonder if they'd really make a difference here."_

_"Don't underestimate them. Their presence on the field would have scared many of the Earth Forces pilots without having to fire off a shot."_ John replied. _"And a panicking enemy is a careless enemy."_

_"It just means more work for us."_ Liz said, joining the conservation.

John nodded. _"That's true. As I said before, this will be long and difficult. So be careful and stay focused out. And good luck out there."_

* * *

><p>"I will not lie to you. We are outnumbered. A hundred to one. Each of you will have to be an army in your own right if ORB is to survive. But never forget that you are all fighting for the safety and future of your families, and the future of ORB itself! May the blessing of Haumea be upon us all as we prepare to wage this terrible battle. For the future of ORB, it's ideals and its people!"<p>

Cheers and shouts echoing his own words filled the comm channel. Samuel closed his eyes as he closed the comm line. A lot of people were going to die today. Hopefully, only the soldiers of ORB and the Alliance. But there still many, many civilians fleeing ORB. And as long as they were still on Onogoro, they were in danger. Samuel opened his eyes, his face locked in grim determination. "Have the First Defense Fleet engage the Earth Alliance Fleet at close range." he ordered, knowing that he just sent many of those men and women to their deaths.

But there was no other choice. They had to delay the Alliance Fleet from closing in on Onogoro for as long as possible. If they could force the advancing Earth Forces into a narrow funnel around the First Fleet for a while, they could thin out their numbers before they reached the mainland. And maybe they'd get lucky and manage to take out a carrier or two before they could deploy most of their mobile suit complement.

Samuel turned to one of the comm screens. "Keep the _Archangel_ with the rest of the fleet within the harbor, Captain. It won't be long before the bulk of the Earth Force's fleet breaks through the fleet they're engaging and hit the harbor." he said.

Murrue nodded. _"Yes sir."_

"Lieutenant La Flaga, Mr. Alaric, Nisha, Liz, I want you four to spread yourselves out amongst the Astrays and other ground units, providing whatever support you can. Kira, you and Heero are the most powerful weapons we have. I need you two to stay on the move, shoring up areas that start to buckle under the strain of the Alliance's attack. Chris, you will be in close-combat, so be careful."

"Sir! Incoming transport planes! They're dropping mobile suits!"

"Have all AA guns target the planes. You as well Chris." Samuel ordered. "We need to stop as many of them as possible from dropping their mobile suits."

"Sir! Earth Forces warships and mobile suits are slipping past the First Fleet!"

Samuel turned to the map display table. As expected, while a portion of the Earth Alliance flotilla were engaging the ORB Fleet several miles off Onogoro's shore, warships, carriers and mobile suits were maneuvering around the fleets and heading for the mainland. "The remaining vessels and coastal batteries are to focus on the advancing forces while the Astrays and remaining defenders are to focus on the mobile suits that reach the mainland."

* * *

><p><em>NASA east coast, U.S.A.<em>

"Ma'am! We have incoming Earth Forces warships! They're from the AEU's Fifth Fleet!" a male officer shouted. His superior officer looked up in surprise, but not shock. NASA had been expecting such an attack, but not so soon, especially after Executive Order 88742610 had been repealed no less.

She looked out at the fleet that was mobilizing to defend the NASA coast. Ships of all sizes and functions were moving out, but she knew that against the large numbers of Strike Daggers, they would be of little help. Those ships carrying the mobile suits would land on the coast and overrun the entire coastal area. But that was if they didn't have the Traverses. With those machines, there was no way that they would fall so easily.

"Prepare to have the Traverse Squadrons move out! Have them take up ambush positions anywhere they can. As soon as they pick up the IFF of the Strike Daggers, they are to open fire at will!" the woman ordered as the soldier saluted crisply.

"Yes ma'am!"

As the man left, a news clip began to play, revealing President Hilson herself.

"_All United States, Mexico and Canada soldiers. As you know, the Earth Alliance has launched an attack, not just on ORB, but on us as well. That is a big mistake. As I'm sure you're all aware, the Executive Order 88742610 has been repealed, and an attack by the Earth Forces after we have done such a thing equals greater recovery abilities, as all of our factories are now back in production. As such, the Earth Forces attacking us are going to learn the hard way that we will never back down, we will never give in, and we will not fail in our mission!"_

Soldiers ran about, preparing for the coming invasion, listening all the while.

"_Our nation has been invaded only a few times during its long history, but each time, we had the home-field advantage. This time is no exception. The Earth Forces will come to regret their decision to invade us, and in more ways than one. We will fight in the streets, we will fight in the fields, we will fight in the open deserts and oceans, and in the skies! We will defend our home, and we will never let them have our Mass Driver!"_

People looked on as they were moved inland to shelters built underground and into the mountains. They knew that an attack was likely, and wanted to do what they could to help, but only the armed forces could, so all they could do was hope for the best.

"_The Earth Alliance has no idea of what they have awakened, in both military and economic might! We _will_ regain our position of superpower and put an end to this pointless war once and for all! If ZAFT wishes to attack us for cutting all ties with them as allies, then so be it! We will do the same thing we will do to the Earth Forces! We will drive them back and make them learn why we are a nation and alliance to be respected and feared! No one will make us submit to them, under any circumstances! To submit is to give up on America's ideals, the very ideals that made us famous in the human rights arena! All men and women are created equal and are endowed with inalienable rights! All people have the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness! And all people are protected by the United States Constitution! We will never let those ideals be threatened by the Earth Forces! If the Earth Alliance wants to remove those very rights from the Coordinators living here in the United States, then they will have to do it the hard way: by fighting us and conquering us if they have the guts to do so!"_

Civilians cheered the president as she continued her speech.

"_For all of America, and for the entire WORLD, we will never submit! God bless us, god bless the world, and god bless AMERICA!"_

Cheers all over the nation erupted as both civilian and military personnel felt her energy and drive to protect the nation that they all called home.

America was never going to fall!

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

_Earth Alliance Spengler-Class Carrier, the Powell_

The four Biological CPUs entered the hanger where their mobile suits and the doctors with their drugs were waiting. Each took their vial and downed the contents. Martin put on his red and black helmet and entered the Massacre's cockpit, starting up the mobile suit as his 'teammates' did the same.

At that moment, Azrael's face appeared on their main screens. _"Say boys..."_

Orga looked up at his display screen. "What?"

_"Now remember boys, don't destroy Morgenroete or the Mass Driver."_ Azrael ordered. _"Understand?"_

_"But we can destroy anything else, right?"_ Shani asked.

Azrael simply nodded.

_"Oh yeah!"_ a pleased Clotho said.

"Time for some fun." Martin added, gripping the Massacre's controls as a grin spread across his lips.

_"Why don't you guys shut up."_ Orga said as the Powell's mobile suit hold doors opened. The Forbidden and the Massacre launched first, heading for Onogoro. The Raider followed, transforming into its mobile armor mode. Then the Calamity launched, quickly landing on the Raider. Using it as a flight platform. The four machines streaked towards Onogoro.

Unlike the Strike Daggers, which were maneuvering around the battling naval fleets, the four Biological CPUs tore right through them. The Forbidden's scythe sliced through the bridge of an ORB battleship. The Massacre's beam Gatling guns and head mounted beam cannon tore through another ORB warship, igniting its forward ammo magazine. The vessel exploded in a great ball of fire.

"Well what do we have here?" Orga said, aiming at the _Archangel._

"Incoming mobile suits!" Chandra shouted.

"Evade them!" Murrue ordered.

Orga fired the Calamity's Schlag cannons and Todesblock bazooka at the white battleship. But the _Archangel_ managed to move out of the beams' path. "Figures. You missed." Clotho said, flipping the Raider. "Now get off so I can show you how it's done!"

The Calamity fell off the Raider, landing on, and crushing, the bridge of an ORB battleship. Clotho transformed the Raider back into its mobile suit mode and landed in front of the _Archangel_'s bridge. He raised the Raider's Mjolnir hammer, to drive it into the bridge. But just before it could hit it, the Freedom slammed into the Raider, knocking it into the sea.

At that very moment, the Forbidden appeared, firing it's railguns at the Freedom. Kira evaded the shots and fired back with his beam rifle. But to his surprise, the Forbidden's Geschmeidig Panzer pack dropped down. The beam harmless bounced off the shields. Shani snickered as the pack returned to its original position and he lunged forward. Swinging his scythe at the Freedom. Kira managed to pulled the Freedom back just in time, the scythe missing him by a few feet. _'These guys aren't ordinary pilots.'_ Kira thought as he dodged wild scythe swings. _'Definitely aces. And in new machines. I've got to careful with them.'_

Kira fired again on the Forbidden. But again, Shani managed to deflect them with his Geschmeidig Panzer system and fired off his plasma induction cannon. Kira banked to the right. Only to see the beam curve towards him. Kira cursed as the Freedom shot up, avoiding the beam.

_'A curving beam. An energy deflection system. And this is just one of those four new machines!'_ he thought. _'If the other three are anything like this one, then we're all trouble.'_

* * *

><p><em>NASA<em>

Strike Daggers landed on the shores of New York and Maine, forcing the defenders back. The older model GMs were useful in driving back the Strike Daggers, but only for a short time before the pilots began to become overwhelmed. In response to that, the Traverses were deployed as the GM pilots made their retreat inland. The Daggers followed, certain that victory was coming.

"We need to hold the line!" a pilot shouted as she opened fire with her GM's beam rifle, like it would do much good. The only real weapon NASA had against the Strike Daggers was the Traverses. With the armor on those things, there was little that could actually damage them.

"_Understood!"_ her male counterpart replied as he slashed at a Strike Dagger with his machine's beam saber. The sword was met with the Dagger's shield as sparks flew from the impact point.

Strike Daggers were taking out GMs with one Dagger going down for every two GMs that they took out. It was an uneven fight, but they had to defend the coast-line!

People were being evacuated to the shelters, whether they were civilian or military personnel. All Coordinators were being sent to the shelters for their own safety. And into space if it every came down to it.

"_This place will be easy to take over! All they have are old GMs!"_ A Dagger pilot exclaimed as he and his squadron made their way over to the city of New York.

"_Yeah! All they can do is run for it!"_ another added as he took out a GM's arm. The machine exploded, older components finally giving out. The man laughed, only for it to be cut short by a beam cannon blast through his machine's torso. _"We-"_

The Dagger blew up, making the other squadron members look over behind a building. The end of a tank turret was visible, giving away what had fired that shot. "So, we have a tank here, eh? Not gonna do much good against us!" the lead pilot sneered as he aimed the beam rifle at the so-called 'tank' turret.

In response to that, another beam shot hit his machine on the shield, forcing the lead pilot to glance back. In the distance, a tank-like machine stood behind another building. The machine aimed the cannon again, and fired. Two Daggers got hit, one in the torso, and another on the arm, making the limb blow off.

"What the hell?!" the lead pilot fired on the tank-machine, only to miss the machine's turret, which moved backwards to prevent it from being blown off.

"_Sir, I don't think those are simple GMs…"_ a pilot whimpered as another Dagger was hit. The machine exploded, making the squadron move back.

"Ya think?!" the leader exclaimed.

"_Those are the Traverses! They can match ZAFT's machines _and_ ours! Those things are much more advanced than even our Daggers!"_ another pilot blurted out. _"Those things have beam cannons _on_ them! And they have missiles as well!"_

This made the squadron leader frown. "Damn…"

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

The Exia's GN Vulcan fired, tearing through a transport plane, destroying it and its complement of Strike Daggers. "Another plane down." Chris grimly said as the plane's fiery remains fell to earth.

For every plane he or the ORB defenders shot down, another managed to drop at least half of its payload. Which meant dozens of Strike Daggers were already on ORB soil. And more were arriving every minute.

He glanced at the Freedom. Kira appeared to be having problems with a strange green mobile suit armed with a scythe. It seemed that every time Kira fired at the green mobile suit, it either dodged the shot or deflected the beams somehow with its shields. He better help him out. Chris sped off towards the Freedom. Only to come face to face with a mobile suit emerging from the sea, that was virtually identical to the Raven he used to pilot. Both the Exia and the Raider stopped dead in their tracks. "What the hell..." both Chris and Clotho said simultaneously as they stared at the other's mobile suit.

_"Damn you!"_ Clotho yelled a moment later. _"Who the hell do you think are, being the copycat pilot of my mobile suit!"_

"Copycat! I'm not the copy! I was the original!" Chris shouted back. "You're the copy!"

_"No I'm not!"_

"Yes you are!"

Clotho growled. _"Then I'll just kill you and become the original!"_ he shouted, firing his railguns.

The Exia dodged the Raider's shots and fired back. "That's not how it works! I'll always be the original and you'll always be the copy! Besides, the Raven is destroyed. So you were never a copy to begin with!" Chris shouted at his old Gundam's copy with a smirk on his face.

The two mobile suits continued their deadly dance. Neither able to gain the upper hand over the other. _"Just die already!"_ a frustrated Clotho shouted, firing off the Zorn cannon.

Chris narrowly managed to avoid the beam. "Whoa...A beam cannon in the mobile suit's head. That's new. Clearly, you have more weapons than I do. But which one of us is faster, I wonder?"

Chris turned the Exia around and blew past the Raider. "Come on! Catch me if you can copycat!"

_"You bastard! You're terminated!"_ Clotho growled as the Radier transformed and chased after the Exia.

Chris smirked as they raced across the skies above Onogoro. The Raider fired off its machineguns and Zorn cannon at him, but Chris was able to dodge the shots thanks to the Exia's GN Drive. _'That's it. Use up all your power trying to chase after me. Your weapons will be useless if you don't have any power.'_

* * *

><p><em>NASA<em>

Alliance Dagger pilots made their way inland, only to be held up by ambush tactics that were used once before, in the Revolutionary War. Traverses made hit-and-run attacks on the Daggers that wanted to get inland, each time being more successful than the last.

"_Let's show them the true power of NASA!"_ a pilot yelled as she fired off a slew of missiles from her Traverse. The warheads impacted the Daggers that were closest to her location, leaving behind a devastating explosion and aftermath. A large crater was all that remained, as were several damaged buildings.

The Dagger lieutenant turned to the location of the Traverse responsible, only to be met with another Traverse in front of him. He pulled his beam saber, only for the Traverse to do the same thing. Sword met shield, and sword met gun as the two clashed. Elsewhere, a Traverse pilot had snagged a Dagger's shield and was using it in a shoving match with another Dagger. Both machines were not getting anywhere, but that was fine with the pilots. As long as the other could not attack, then they were safe.

"Damn NASA! How could they have come up with these machines and _still_ have much more advanced technology in them than we do?!" an Alliance pilot snarled as he fired his machine's beam rifle at a fast-moving Traverse in its tank form. The turret swung around and fired, hitting his machine in the lower torso. "Guh!"

That was all that he recalled before his machine blew up in a fireball. The Traverse then faded into the maze of buildings that was Boston. Many other Daggers were suffering as well due to NASA soldiers having the advantage in terrain. There were masses of Daggers on narrow roadways, leaving them open to mass attacks by Traverses that were in ambush locations.

It was not going well in the Alliance's favor. Not to mention the Mass Driver in Florida was rigged to blow if any Alliance forces got within twenty yards of it. But they were going to try anyway. And NASA was not going to give in either.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

"Come on! Let's show these fools the might of the Alliance!" a Strike Dagger lieutenant shouted, leading six other Daggers towards a pair of Astrays and a group of tanks.

However, they didn't get very far when a beam pierced the cockpit of the lieutenant's Dagger. The remaining Daggers abruptly stopped, only to be gunned down by more well aimed shots. The first four were all hit in the chest and exploded. The fifth lost its head from one beam and was destroyed by the second. A shot narrowly missed the final machine. The second shot severed its left ankle and it fell to the ground.

Standing on a ridge, over a mile away, the Farsight lowered its beam sniper rifle. "Damn. I shouldn't have needed more than seven shots. Guess I still haven't completely adjusted to this new rifle." John said, taking aim at more distant targets.

* * *

><p><em>NASA<em>

President Hilson climbed into the Traverse she had used before, which was now labeled as hers until she could get a better machine. The cockpit closed up, the OS coming online. She looked over the stats and levels before she proceeded out onto the battlefield near the capital itself.

"All units, this is President Marie Hilson! As of right now, I am effectively taking command of the battlefield! Orders are to hold the capital under any circumstances! Use ambush tactics to gain an edge over them, and do not let the enemy gain a foothold! As long as I still breathe, I am President and leader of this nation and no one will take that! Even if the capital falls, I will still lead this nation, no matter where I go! That is a promise that I intend to keep!"

Many cheered as they opened fire on the incoming Daggers. Pilots of Traverses moved quickly in both tank and mobile suit form. The president moved in line with the other pilots, her mission clear. The nation was not going to fall!

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

A Strike Dagger lunged forward, its beam saber slicing through an Astray's chest. "Ha! These guys aren't so tough!" the Dagger pilot said, laughing as the Astray exploded.

Another Strike Dagger was saber-dueling a second Astray when a third Dagger ambushed the Astray. Stabbing it in the back with its beam saber. The third Dagger pilot nodded his head. "Yeah! These idiots think they can mess with the Earth Alliance and get away with it. But they're-"

Whatever he was going to say, was cut off when a trio of beams tore through the Dagger's body and a split-second later, the mobile suit exploded.

The two remain Daggers turned to their new attacker. Before them, stood the GN002 Dynames, his beam rifle trained on them. "Bastard!" the first pilot shouted as both Daggers charged towards the mobile suit. "You're dead!"

Liz quickly stowed her rifle, switching it for the beam sabers. Both Dagger pilots smirked. This lone mobile suit didn't stand a chance against them. "Small hilts against beam sabers! Don't make me la-"

Suddenly, the Dynames rushed towards them, catching them off guard with its superior speed. Liz struck. Slicing through the waists of both machines as she rushed past them. "GAAAAAAH!" one of the Alliance pilots screamed just before his Dagger exploded along with its teammate.

But Liz didn't have any to celebrate her victory as more and more Strike Daggers appeared, firing their rifles at her. Liz pulled the Dynames back, avoiding their shots as she raised her machine's left arm. The shields took the blows just fine. She sliced with the beam saber, shredding the right arm off one machine and taking out two others. But there were too many for her to handle by herself. Still, there wasn't much of a choice here. She sheathed her right beam saber and brought out her sniper rifle. "Come on!" she shouted at the advancing Daggers. "You guys aren't getting ORB without a fight!"

At that very moment, beams rained down on the Daggers from afar. Most of the Daggers exploded or found heads and limbs blown off. _'Guess I owe John for that.' _Liz thought as she opened fired on the survivors that were still determined to fight.

* * *

><p><em>NASA<em>

As Earth Alliance Daggers made their way into Washington D.C., President Hilson was on the front lines with the soldiers fighting to defend their home. Many Traverse pilots had taken down even more Daggers than predicted. Her eyes flicked over the arrangements of soldiers before she looked back at the White House.

All around the presidential mansion, defenses were deployed. Missiles rose out of the grounds and did the launchers. Guns were armed and primed for firing, and snipers with bazookas were firing at any Daggers that tried to get close. Gatling guns were firing as well, sticking out of the ground like the sentinels they were.

Daggers were exploding before they even reached the grounds, or even the front gate. So far so good… An explosion made her look over to the left, away from the White House. A Dagger had been destroyed near the Pentagon.

Fiery remains were all that remained. Defenses were going around the military headquarters of the United States Armed Forces as well. Like the White House, missile launchers, Gatling guns, guns, and bazooka-wielding soldiers were taking out the Daggers like no tomorrow.

The cockpit warning system bleeped, making President Hilson look in front of her. With a gasp, she realized that a Dagger had gotten the jump on her. Moving backwards, she managed to dodge the beam saber swipe, only to get hit with a beam rifle shot. She grunted as her machine regained its balance.

"Damn…" she murmured before she spoke. "Why are you doing this?!"

"_Like traitors like you would know! Your Mass Driver is ours! Then we can wipe out the space monsters who dare to call themselves humans! They make a mockery of _us_, the _true humans_!"_ the Earth Alliance pilot she spoke to roared.

"NO! They are _NOT_ monsters! _YOU_ are the real monsters!" she snarled back as she pulled her Traverse's beam saber. The pink blade ignited and clashed with the Dagger's beam saber. Grunting, the president then aimed the beam cannon on the back of her machine at the Dagger and fired. The enemy pilot was so caught up in his duel with the country's leader that he did not notice the beam cannon charging and firing until it was too late.

"GAAAAHHHH!" His machine was vaporized quickly at such close range.

"You will pay for trying to conquer my nation!" the president roared as she got her machine into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Nisha fired on several Daggers that tried to surround him, the missiles taking out the enemy with no trouble. "Damn. These guys sure are desperate to get that Mass Driver." He murmured.

Several Astrays were firing the same time he was, giving him the edge over the Earth Forces. _"You said it."_ One of the pilots replied as he fired on a Dagger, taking out the left arm in the process.

Several Daggers rushed at the Z.A.M. Gundam, only to be wiped out by a massive golden beam from above. Nisha looked up, only to see Wing Zero hovering there, Twin Buster Rifle out.

"_You need to be more alert."_ Heero noted in that emotionless voice of his.

"Thanks Heero!" Nisha replied.

"_Hn."_ With that remark, Heero went back to attacking Strike Daggers that were flying around his location. He whipped out both beam sabers and attacked, slicing off the legs of one Dagger while another was sliced in half. Whirling around, he then stabbed a Dagger before he sliced another's arm off. A trio of Daggers opened fire on him, but Heero was faster, dodging two of the shots while blocking the third on Wing Zero's shield. The Dagger that had fired the shot blocked wavered, only to be blown to bits by the Twin Buster Rifle at its lowest setting.

The other two Daggers tried to avoid getting hit, only to be impacted by the Z.A.M. Gundam's missiles. The two blew up in a fireball, leaving nothing but armor remains behind.

"_That was unnecessary."_ Heero noted as he flipped over an aerial Dagger, shooting it in the back before it blew up in an explosion of heat and flame.

"Hey, they were gunning for ya." Nisha replied as he went back to firing on the advancing Daggers.

* * *

><p>"This is bad." Nicol said as they watched the battle play out before them from the ridge they were standing on. "We have to do something."<p>

"Like what?" Saul asked. "Your Blitz is gone. And the Surge and the Buster are in one of dozens of ORB hangers."

"And this doesn't involve us." Dearka added. "This is between ORB and the Earth Forces."

Suddenly, the Exia, followed by the Raider, soared closely overhead, forcing the three teens to duck as the mobile suits pasted.

"Dearka, Saul, you both can't believe that we should just sit back when all this is happening, can you? This is wrong and you both know it." the green haired pilot exclaimed once the mobile suits passed.

Both pilots hesitated. Nicol was right, but they couldn't do anything, even if they wanted to, without their mobile suits. And if they did get involved there was the possibility that they'd be labeled traitors and deserters by ZAFT. But still...

"Hey!" a female voice called out.

The three of them turned around. A woman, sitting in jeep, had appeared behind them some time while they were talking. "I've been looking all over for you guys. I'm Johanna Dante. You guys wanna help out?"

"I'll help." Nicol said, stepping towards the jeep. He stopped after a couple of steps and turned to Saul and Dearka. "Dearka, Saul, are you guys coming?"

Saul scratched the back of his head. "Jeez...It figures. The first time I actually feel like being a soldier and it's when I'm not fighting for ZAFT. If only my family could see me now..." Saul said, shaking his head. "Ah well. I'm in."

"We may not be fighting for ZAFT, but we'd still be fighting the Earth Forces. So they can't really call us traitors." Dearka added. "I'll fight too."

Johanna smiled. "Good. Get in."

* * *

><p><em>NASA<em>

As Coordinator citizens were evacuated into the shelters, Earth Forces soldiers tried to penetrate the barriers that were erected around the roadways leading there. Of course, with the Traverses defending said barriers as well as other forms of artillery, that task was easier said than done.

With NASA's custom OS for Naturals, it was easier for the Traverses to avoid being hit, but at a cost. They had no real defense unless they stole a Dagger's shield, which several did.

Soldiers of NASA fired off rockets and shells at the incoming Daggers, and for each Traverse that fell, two or three Daggers went down with it. A Traverse pilot opened fire with his missiles, causing several soldiers near a Dagger to get killed. Earth Alliance infantry moved with the Daggers, hoping to take out any Coordinators that they saw. But that hope was becoming moot at that point. Another Traverse opened fire with the beam cannon, costing another two Dagger pilots their lives as their machines went up in balls of fire. A Dagger and Traverse engaged in a small beam saber duel before the Traverse stabbed the Dagger in the cockpit, causing the machine to erupt in a ball of fire. Nothing remained of the Dagger, although the Traverse was damaged slightly.

"Just what are the Earth Forces thinking?!" A pilot growled as he blew apart a Dagger with his machine's cannon.

"_You got me. All I know is that we have to drive them back, and so we will."_ Another pilot replied as he sliced a Dagger in half down the middle. The resulting explosion concealed the Traverse, but when it cleared, the pilot was already on another target.

At Washington D.C., President Hilson was also fighting, but against a much bigger group of Daggers. She looked back for an instant, allowing a Dagger to attack her Traverse. The resulting push forced her against the Pentagon wall, making her grunt on impact.

"_You race traitors shall fall, and soon only the true humans, US, will rule over the Coordinators! We are the Master Race!"_ the enemy pilot shouted as he pushed her machine against the crumbling wall even more.

President Hilson's eyes widened before she felt a fury that had never been felt before. With an almost feral, more like berserker, strength, she pushed the other machine off of her Traverse and opened fire. The beam cannon missed, but she did not care. In her mind, a hazel seed-like object exploded, making her eyes dilate and glaze over. The president pulled her machine's beam saber and stabbed the Dagger in the cockpit. But before the machine blew up, the pilot heard her words that were filled with malice and hatred of the Earth Forces. "You will NEVER enslave ANYONE EVER AGAIN! YOU RACE TRAITOR!"

In a fireball, the Dagger was obliterated. The president's Traverse had minor damage, but was still functional in a fight. She looked back, and unleashed her fury on the next Earth Forces pilot to be close to her.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

A squad of ORB Astrays fired on the Earth Alliance's Strike Daggers as they advanced into the city. The Daggers were numerous, but somehow, the defenders managed to push them back. Barely. However, things were about to change. A crimson mobile suit suddenly landed before the ORB squadron.

"Captain! What is that?" a nervous ORB pilot asked.

"Some new Earth Forces machine." the Captain answered. "Destroy it!"

"DIE!" Martin howled, firing his beam Gatling guns at the Astrays.

The barrage mercilessly tore through many of the Astrays before they manage any kind of defense. The surviving Astrays backed away, moving behind buildings and trying to regroup from the assault. But Martin didn't give them a chance to. The Massacre's chest plate opened as did its missile pods as well. The remaining Astrays in the area fell quickly fell before this second barrage. Beams tore through buildings and the mobile suits standing behind them. A cluster of missiles impacted a trio of Astrays standing together, destroying them.

Suddenly, the Massacre jumped to the left, barely dodging a beam. Martin giggled slightly as the Farsight's Camo Shift Armor deactivated. "Not bad." John commented. "But that's not going to be good enough."

Martin snarled this time, firing all of his Gatling guns at the Farsight. John pulled the Farsight into the air, evading the Massacre's shots and fired his rifle. The beam hit the Massacre's left twin Gatling gun. Martin threw the weapon away just before it exploded. "Damn you!" he shouted, firing back at the Farsight with his remaining Gatling guns.

John sidestepped behind a row of buildings. The guns tore through the building... Only to hit nothing. The Massacre's head turned back and forth, searching for the Farsight. Martin growled in frustration. "Dammit! Where are you? Come and fight me coward! Or are you too scared to play?"

There was no response.

"Come on! Fight!"

Again, nothing.

"That's it! I'm gonna level this whole city to find you!"

At that moment, the Farsight emerged from some buildings on the Massacre's left. Its rifle was gone and in its place, a beam saber. John raised the saber up as he raced towards the mobile suit. But before it could strike, the Massacre drew one of its larger Garm beam sabers with its free hand and blocked the blade. Both pilots suddenly raised their other weapons. The Farsight's beam pistol was inches from the Massacre's chest, while the twin barrels of the Massacre's Fenrir Gatling gun were inches from the Farsight's. The two mobile suits stayed there for a moment, locked in that position. Neither seemed willing to risk moving. "I must admit," John said. "You're much better than most pilots, even if you are as wild as they get."

_"You're dead!"_ Martin shouted back.

The Massacre pushed the Farsight back and swung its saber down. However, the Farsight was a faster machine than its opponent. Especially in John's hands. He quickly sidestepped the blow. "Too slow." John commented, swinging his own saber down.

But the Massacre managed to raise its saber back up, blocking the blow. Then Martin followed up with a kick to the Farsight's chest, sending the mobile suit stumbling back. Martin raised the Massacre's Fenrir Galting gun, aiming directly at the Farsight's cockpit...

But just before Martin could squeeze the trigger, a beam shot impacted the Massacre's side. Martin turned to his attacker. The Exia continued to fire on the Massacre as it down towards the two mobile suits. The Raider still chasing after it. Martin fired all of his remaining Gatling guns at the annoying airborne pests. Both mobile suits managed to swerve and transform back to mobile suit mode, avoiding the incoming fire.

_"What the hell? You almost hit me you nutjob!"_ Clotho shouted.

"Get out of my way or I'll kill you too!" Martin roared back, still firing on the Exia and the Raider.

Clotho growled and fired his railgun at the Massacre. _"Eat this you crazy bastard!"_

The Massacre jumped back, evading the rounds and ceasing its barrage. "Damn. These guys are nuts!" Chris said to himself as he watched the two new Earth Forces mobile suits.

Then to his surprise, both Clotho and Martin stopped their attacks and turned to him. "Oh crap..." he whispered just before the two fired on him.

Chris desperately pulled the Exia upwards as fast as he could. Just barely evading their attacks. "Guess even these lunatics have enough sense to focus on their actual enemies and not each other."

The Massacre's missile pods opened and fired the remaining missiles at Exia. Chris fired his GN Vulcan three times, destroying the missiles. The Raider's hammer came flying at the Exia. Chris pulled up the shield part of his GN Vulcan. The hammer slammed into the shield, pushing the Exia back. Chris reached out and grabbed the hammer's cable and pulled. Clotho was caught off guard and the Raider was pulled forward. "Bastard! Annihilate!" Clotho roared, firing his railgun at the Exia.

Needing to dodge the shots, Chris let go of the cable, allowing the Raider to reclaim his weapon. "Not bad copycat. But you're still just a cheap imitation." he said, heading higher into the air.

"Come back here!" Clotho shouted, chasing after the Exia.

Martin turned back to where the Farsight had been standing. Only to find it missing. "Where are you, coward? Don't tell me you've run away!" he moaned, searching for the missing machine.

"If you want to fight me, you'll have to find me first."

Martin let out a frustrated roar. "Forget it! If you won't fight me face to face, then you can go to hell!"

He took off, heading after the Exia and the Raider. If that coward wasn't going to fight him, then he'd find some brave enough to actually fight him.

John watched as the Massacre flew off. Normally, he wasn't the kind to hide from a fight. But he had underestimated the Massacre. He thought that he could have taken it out quickly and return to his role as sniper. But both the mobile suit and its pilot were too formidable for a quick victory. And at the moment, the ORB defenders needed his sniper abilities to help hold back the tide. Hopefully, Kira and Chris would be able to deal with those machines.

* * *

><p><em>NASA<em>

President Hilson looked back at three Daggers that were making their way towards the trails of humans leaving for the buses that would take them to the interior shelters. One aimed at a group of Coordinators, only for the president to react, firing off the beam cannon which then impacted the Dagger preparing to fire.

The explosion took out the Dagger and damaged the other two in the process. "No one will take this nation alive!" she snarled as she ran at another trio of Daggers, beam saber out. She slashed one Dagger in half, pulling the machine's beam saber before the Dagger blew up. Igniting the second blade, she then sliced one Dagger in half down the middle, with the other one getting sliced from the right shoulder down to the left leg. Jumping away, the president watched the two machines explode in twin fireballs.

Her Traverse landed without harm, only to get hit in the back by a beam shot. Looking back, President Hilson's seed-dilated eyes narrowed as she dodged a Dagger's beam saber stab. Whirling around, she sliced that Dagger in half while slashing off another's arm. Both the machine and severed limb blew up in the process, giving the president some breathing room.

She glanced back, just in time to see the Daggers retreating. The sheer power of the Traverse units and their skilled, experienced pilots was driving them back, but when the drive to defend their home nation and the fact that the Earth Forces lacked the advantage in terms of terrain experience were thrown in, the facts were pointing to NASA winning the near siege of America.

People ran into the last of the shelters, which were then all closed up, the doors sliding shut with a hiss of compressed air. Once those doors were shut, there was no way to open them up until said siege was over. And if the shelters were compromised by the Earth Forces, the shelters, which were actually shuttles, would eject into space, giving NASA a way to protect their Coordinator citizens.

As the Daggers began to leave for the coast-line, the President began to feel the weariness of battle catching up to her. It felt like a load of bricks were on her, but she forced herself to remain conscious until the last of the Daggers had left.

NASA had won…

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Cousteau<em>

_Outside ORB Territorial Waters_

Yzak watched as the screens displaying the battling Earth Alliance and ORB forces. He was particularly focused on the screens displaying the stolen Freedom and the new machine. Freedom was fighting one of the new Earth Forces mobile suits while the newcomer was apparently being chased by another mobile suit that was almost identical to the Raven.

But he wasn't the only one watching. Commander Creuset, Saya, Zane and virtually the entire bridge crew were watching the battle play out. Yzak had to admit, it was pretty brave of a small nation like ORB to stand up to the much, much larger forces of the Earth Alliance. They were doomed of course. The only way ORB could have won, was if they had accepted ZAFT's offer of assistance. Regardless of their decision, ORB was still putting up one hell of a fight. And there were even brief moments were Yzak thought that perhaps ORB could actually beat back the invaders.

There was no doubt ZAFT was also observing the fight in NASA. Yzak knew that NASA had declined their offer of assistance as well, so he had his doubts about the alliance being able to drive off the Earth Alliance. Still, he knew that very few wanted to challenge them, so there was a chance that they could still win against the superior numerical forces, even if it was not even there.

_"Make sure to record everything you can about those new machines."_ Commander Creuset ordered. _"We'll likely have to face them in the future, so any information we can gain from this battle on them will be helpful."_

The Freedom fired its Balaena plasma cannons at the new Earth mobile suit. Only to have the beams deflected by the mobile suit's strange backpack mounted shields. Then it fired back with its powerful cannon. The Freedom sidestepped as beam shot out and then curved towards the Freedom. The white mobile suit barely managed to dive down under the beam. _"It's seems the Earth Forces have come up some interesting new technology." _Zane commented. _"Especially considering that it's going up against a machine like the Freedom."_

At that moment, the newcomer and the Raven's black copycat appeared. The new machine fired on the green mobile suit. Its shields came down again. But the deflecting capabilities of those shields did nothing to the little to dampen the new machine's blasts. Both machines then fired their ranged weapons. But the two pilots managed to dodge the others shots, thought the newcomer was forced to move back several feet to even evade the high velocity rounds. Suddenly, the black mobile, in its mobile suit mode, launched its spherical breaker at the blue and white machine, hitting it in the back. Yzak heard a gasp coming from behind him as the new machine fell.

Yzak glanced over his shoulder. It was the Commander's new red haired assistant. Her eyes were locked on the screens and clutching something in her hand. It was either necklace or perhaps a single dog tag, based on the small chain sticking out the bottom of her fist. Yzak didn't know a lot about her. He wasn't even sure when she had come on board. The first time he had actually seen her was after Panama. But he heard from some of the crew, that she had been on board since JOSH-A. In fact, some of those people claimed they saw her in an Earth Forces uniform. And of course, that led to rumors going around the ship about her. Some claimed that she was one of their spies, that the Commander had recovered from JOSH-A during the attack. Which did make sense since the Commander did disappear for a while during the battle. But Yzak didn't buy that. Her demeanor and expression weren't that of a normal soldier. Rather, she seemed too constantly on edge and extremely nervous, almost afraid, to be here. It seemed more likely that she was a captured soldier. But then why didn't the Commander lock her up? And if it was true, then why was he passing her off as his assistant?

This of course led to the darker rumors that were never uttered in the Commander's presence. It was that the girl wasn't his assistant but rather his lover. A few even suggested that she actually be a captured Earth Forces soldier that the Commander captured and has taken as his lover.

But Yzak brushed those rumors off as bad gossip and nothing more. Whatever the reason for her being here was, he was sure that it was good one. He turned back to the screens. The white machine had managed to stop its freefall and was firing back at both the black machine and the red one that had just arrived. If he had been paying more attention to her, Yzak may have noticed that her eyes weren't locked on all of the screens, but rather the one showing the new machine.

* * *

><p>"Incoming missiles!" Sai shouted as wing of Spearhead fighters fired off their missiles.<p>

"Evade!" Murrue ordered.

"There's no time!"

Suddenly, yellow beams tore through the path of the missiles, destroying them. Everyone on the _Archangel_'s bridge looked out the side windows. Standing nearby them was Buster. "_Archangel_, I got your back." Dearka said, firing on the fighters.

* * *

><p>"Go! Go! Go!" an Earth Alliance Lieutenant shouted, leading a squad of Strike Daggers towards a group of ORB Astrays and tanks.<p>

Just after they passed a pair of damaged buildings, a black mobile suit appeared out of nowhere. The Neo Blitz fired its beam rifle at the advancing mobile suits, quickly gunning down two of machines. The remaining Daggers in the rear of the group stopped, turned around and fired back. The Neo Blitz pulled out its shield out in front of it. To the surprise of the Alliance pilots, the beams were deflected by the shield.

"What? Impossible!" one pilot shouted.

"Wow. They really weren't kidding around when they said that this was more than just a rebuilt Blitz." Nicol said as he blocked more beams.

At that very moment, the Surge appeared on the left side of Daggers, heading towards them at great speed. Both of its katanas were drawn. Some of the Dagger pilots saw the Surge coming and turned to face it. But they weren't fast enough. The Surge sliced through many of mobile suits as it passed through the group. Those that he missed were so stunned by this sudden attack, that they stopped firing. This allowed Nicol to finish them off.

_"Damn...I should have gotten all of those. Someone's been screwing around with my Surge. It doesn't handle right."_ Saul complained as he adjusted the machine's OS.

"I don't know. The Neo Blitz handles just like the Blitz." Nicol said. "Are you sure that you aren't just a little rusty?"

_"Hey! There's no way my skills have dulled!"_

"That's not what it looks like to me."

Two mobile suits suddenly dove for cover as a barrage was fired in their direction. _"Come on boys! Let's take those punks down!"_ an Earth Forces pilot said as more Daggers advanced on the pair.

_"Jeez... Don't you guys give up?" _Saul asked as he and Nicol fired back with their rifles.

* * *

><p>Heero flew around, firing the Twin Buster Rifle at any Daggers that happened to be within firing range. Large groups of the Earth Forces machines were wiped out each time he did so, but only at half-power. If he tried to go full power, then he would not be able to fight effectively, as he would only have two shots to pull off.<p>

He grunted as a Dagger impacted his machine's armor, but the beam did little against it. He let himself have a small smirk before it faded. Closing his eyes, he let the Zero System feed him information, and he chose the appropriate tactics based on that data.

Opening his eyes, Heero dodged a beam slash from a Dagger by flipping upwards and over before coming to a hover. "You are an amateur. I can easily read your moves." Heero murmured as the Earth Forces pilot tried to move away from him.

"_Damn it! This machine is too powerful! It really _is_ the Berserker of JOSH-A!"_ he exclaimed before his machine was blasted apart by a golden blast of energy.

Heero dodged another Dagger's beam fire, firing the Twin Buster Rifle again. Another Dagger fell to Wing Zero's power.

* * *

><p>Orga effortlessly destroyed a group of Astrays with the Calamity's overwhelming fire power. They were all pathetically easy to destroy. Orga looked up. All three of his teammates were up in the air, fighting those funny white mobile suits. And they seemed to be holding their own against his teammates. That just wouldn't do. The Calamity jumped into the air, its thrusters pushing it towards the group. "Mind if I join in?" he said, firing into the heart of the group.<p>

All five mobile suits scattered, trying to avoid the incoming fire. _"Orga! You bastard!"_ an irate Clotho shouted. _"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Orga laughed. "Making sure you guys don't hog all the fun!"

In the distance though, he could see another winged machine fighting off the Daggers. Still, it was soon going to fall.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to fighters, a tragedy was about to happen. A family of four ran through the woods, trying to reach the boats that were evacuating the civilians of ORB. Shinn Asuka looked up at the mobile suits fighting above them. The white one and blue one were shrugging against the other four. Shinn really wasn't sure which ones were fighting for ORB and which ones were with the Earth Forces.<p>

Suddenly, the light blue one and the black one, one of which had transformed into a bird-like mode, raced dangerously close overhead. Forcing Shinn and his family to brace themselves as a strong gust of wind slammed into them.

"My phone!" Mayu cried out as her phone flew out of her pocket and fell down the side of the hit.

Mayu headed for her cell phone, but their mother grabbed her arm. "Forget about it. We have to go Mayu."

"But my phone!"

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Shinn said, running down the side of the hill.

Shinn had found Mayu's phone and picked it up when he heard Mayu scream. He ran up the hill, only for his father to slam into him, tossing him down the rest of the hill. By some small miracle, the only injuries he had sustain were some scrapes and bruises, and having the wind knocked out of him. He slowly got to his feet, still clutching Mayu's cell phone. "Mom! Dad! Where are you? Mayu!" Shinn called out, as started to search for his family. "Mom! Dad! Ma-"

He looked over, only to see his father and mother running towards him with Mayu. Earth Alliance officers were behind them. "Oh no! MAYU!" he cried. Running towards them, Shinn was more than anxious for his family's sake.

An Earth Forces soldier fired on his family, hitting his mother in the back. Shinn was staring in shock and horror as she fell, dead from shattered lungs. "No…Mom…Mom! MMMOOOMMM!"

His father ran towards Shinn, his sister in their father's grasp. "We're almost there. Just hang on, Mayu!" their father exclaimed.

"Come on. The boat will be leaving soon." An ORB officer said, half dragging Shinn to the boat.

As they left for the boat, Shinn looked back. His father ran towards Shinn, his sister in their father's grasp. "We're almost there. Just hang on, Mayu!" their father exclaimed.

But before the duo could reach the boat, the Earth Forces got them first. Their father was grabbed, unable to fight off the trained soldiers. "MAYU! Just keep going!" he cried, Mayu already heeding his words.

Shinn reached out just as the boat began to pull away. "Mayu!" he cried. Mayu saw this and ran for her brother. "Shinn!"

The two siblings reached out their hands, hoping to make contact. Her hand was so close to Shinn's as the boat began to move faster. The end of the dock was getting closer, but so was Mayu. Then, the Earth Forces shattered the moment. Mayu cried out as she was pulled back from her brother by the enemy.

"Mayu!" Shinn cried. But it was too late. The boat was out of range and too far from the dock. His sister looked back in his direction, a plea for help visible on her face. "SHINN!"

"MMMAAAYYYUUU!"

* * *

><p>All across Orb, the battles raged. The Buster and the <em>Archangel <em>let loose a furious barrage on the advancing invaders, cutting down dozens of mobile suits and fighters. The Neo Blitz and the Surge tore Strike Daggers in the close-quarters of the city blocks using their superior abilities to overwhelm the Daggers. Nisha and Heero were driving back the tide of Daggers in the air, but even with the sheer power of Wing Zero, that was not doing much good. Mu, in the Strike, was leading a squad of Astrays. Together, they were managing to push back the advancing Daggers. Elsewhere, John had resumed his role as sniper gunning down Alliance forces all over Onogoro. He was even hitting some of their closer naval vessels. Like Nicol and Saul, Liz had taken to fighting the enemy mobile suits at close range, where the Dynames' swords could make easy work of the mass production mobile suits.

But even with the aid of the _Archangel _and Gundams, that was only just barely holding back the tide of the Earth Alliance forces. For every Strike Dagger that fell, there were two more to take its place. While for ORB Astray lost, that cut the defenders' strength. And even though the Earth Forces' second generation Gundam were being distracted by the Freedom and Exia, the sheer numbers of Daggers were enough to cut through parts of the defenders' lines.

A squad of Strike Daggers gunned down a group of defending Astrays and tanks. A wing of bombers dropped their deadly payload upon a cluster of artillery guns. An ORB Aegis-class battleship was hit by a pair of Fraser-class vessels and started sinking.

Samuel watched these scenes and many more like them play out with an emotionless expression on his face, unlike Cagalli, who was wearing her emotions quite clearly. There was no point in getting emotional or dwelling on all the deaths at the moment. It would only serve to distract him. He had learned long ago to seal up his emotions during battle.

The battle was not going well for ORB. Or at least not as well as he had hoped. He had miscalculated. Not on the number of the invaders. He had actually predicted a much larger force than this. No. It was those four new mobile suits they had developed. He knew they would have built successors to the G-Units from Heliopolis. But he hadn't expected them to be so formidable. While Kira and Chris were distracting them, limiting the damage they could do. It was at the same time, robbing them of their strongest weapon, the Freedom. He had predicted that with the Freedom fighting in the frontline, it would have bought them hours, possibly an extra day, before ORB was overrun. But now... Now things weren't looking so good for them.

In the skies above ORB, things were not going well for both Kira and Chris either. The new mobile suits of the Alliance were all technologically superior to everything they had faced before. Added to this, the pilots themselves were as skilled as anyone they had fought before. Kira was managing to hold his own against them, using a combination of his skill as pilot and the power of the Freedom. But Chris found himself relying more on his skill as a pilot than the abilities of his new machine, the Exia. Even with the Exia received from NASA, it was becoming clear to Chris that his older trusted mobile suit had become old and obsolete in the face of these newer and more powerful Gundams. But with the Exia, that had changed. Still it did little to change the situation he was now in. The Massacre fired off its Ragnorak beam cannon at Chris. The Exia flew up, avoiding the beam. "Come on Exia, let's show them that you're not obsolete like the Raven has become and let's show them that the Raven has not become obsolete yet!" he said, firing at the Massacre.

One of his shots hit its target, shredding the mobile suit's head fin and the beam cannon with it. Needless to say, Martin was less than happy to see his beam cannon destroyed. The Massacre lunged forward, reigniting its beam saber. "I'll tear you apart! That was my favorite weapon!"

Chris swore as he pulled back, trying to avoid the Massacre's charge as he drew his own sabers. Kevin swung his saber down as Chris crossed his in front of him, blocking the attack. Suddenly, the Massacre's leg came up, kicking the Exia. As if things couldn't get any worse for the pair, a warning light went off in the Exia's cockpit. Chris swore as he glanced at his power meter. "Dammit. I'm getting too much damage. I'm gonna have to retreat soon."

Kira nodded, firing at the Massacre. _"Go. I'll cover you."_

"Right." Chris said, pulling the Exia away from the battle with the Earth Forces' new Gundams.

_'Dammit. All four are still fighting.'_ Chris thought as he withdrew. _'What kinda of batteries do those things have? A normal battery should have run low by now. But these guys are still going strong. How is that possible?'_

"What's this? Running away copycat?" Clotho said, taking aim at the Exia's back. "I don't think so!"

But before he could fire, Kira fired at the Raider, forcing Clotho to move out of the way of the beams. However, Clotho was still not willing to let the 'copycat' go and started firing at the fleeing Exia. Chris evaded shots as Kira continued to fire at the Raider. Shani, seeing that Kira was distracted, fired its plasma induction cannon at the Freedom. Kira caught the incoming plasma beam in the corner of his eye and dodged the shot. However at that moment, Clotho decided to focus on the Freedom. "Game over." Clotho said, just before he fired his Zorn cannon at the Freedom's back.

Kira spun around to face the beam. But he had no time to mount any kind of defense. His life flashed before his eyes as the beam drew towards the Freedom.

But it wasn't his time yet...

At that very moment, a red Gundam appeared in front of the Freedom, blocking the beam with its shield. The battle between the mobile suits stopped as everyone stared at the newcomer, unsure of what to make of him. The new mobile suit and trained its beam rifle on the new Earth Forces mobile suits. "Are you alright Kira?" Athrun asked.

Kira's eyes widened in shock. "Athrun?"

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Aki' stood in the pilot's room, finishing up putting on his new flight suit. The new flight suit was blue and black, with white chest armor, a blue torso, black sides, blue upper arms, and black lower arms. The upper legs were blue and the lower legs were black. White gloves and boots finished the outfit. The helmet, which was blue, looked nothing like the ZAFT helmets, EA helmets, or ORB helmets. It had a green pentagon above the visor, but had the standard blackening coat on the visor itself.

(**A/N:** Imagine the Gundam 00 pilot suit helmet.)

Slipping on the helmet, Aki' closed up the pilot's locker, his uniform in a backpack that was in his machine. He looked over his body, making sure that everything was on right. He twisted the sides of the helmet once, a click signaling it was sealed.

He then left the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Aki' drifted down the hallway towards the hanger where the Wing was located. Entering the hanger, the new NAZAFT pilot drifted into his machine's cockpit, which sealed itself with a hiss of air. Closing the visor, Aki' powered up the Wing's OS, which was now updated to a NASA Coordinator-use OS.

He looked over the readouts, which read in the clear. His hands flew over the keyboard as he adjusted the OS to the settings he had used before. The settings returned to normal, he gripped the controls, once again heading to Earth.

"_ORB-04-A Wing Gundam, you are clear for launch."_ The NAZAFT flight controller replied.

"Lieutenant Akira Nishikama, Wing, LAUNCHING!"Aki' cried as the Wing sped out into the vacuum of space.

Turning the Wing to its fighter form, he sped down to Earth.

'_Hang on, you guys! I'm coming!'_

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. This is by far my longest chapter ever written and 24 pages long. Anyway, NASA drives off their EA invasion force, and is successful in defending their Mass Driver. ORB is still fighting, and the Justice appears while Aki' heads down to Earth to join in on the fighting.<p>

One thing I want to point out, is that I altered the canon fate of Shinn's sister and parents. I did this so that it would fit with the sequel, and I felt that Shinn did not deserve to see his family blown up in front of him. So expect a much more mellow Shinn in Destiny: Divisions.

Anyway, constructive criticisim is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleteded depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, please read and review!


	27. Phase TwentySix: Into the Dawn Skies

**Chapter twenty-six is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Skywalker T-65: Glad yoy could review and that you liked it. Yeah, I wanted to have the EA lose to someone other than ZAFT, and who else but the US? I mean, sure ORB is strong, but not strong enough to win a battle with so few resources. And as for Shinn, well, he did not deserve to see his family die like they did in canon. And as for Mayu, well, let's just say that I have plans for her that are not what people will expect.**

**Meteorthunder3: Yes, I did get inspiration from Winston Churchill. XD! And as for Aki arriving, well, let's just say he left several hours before the battle actually began to go downhill for ORB.**

**Titanic X: Just read to see what happens.**

**maxon117: I am planning such a crossover, but it will be after the sequel to this story.**

**AXL999: I am not telling. XP!**

**BigMac51: Glad you think so. As for the Traverses, I wil throw in the profile for them as soon as I can. Glad you liked the chapter, and sorry for confusing you. As to Dearka, yes he did regain the Buster and he helped the _Archangel_.**

**KnightGunAnime: Glad you liked it. As for the president, I hate to burst your bubble, but she is a Natural. You see, NASA has a Natural-use OS for their machines as well as a Coordinator-use OS. I can see why you assumed that though, so no harm done. Let me tell you, trying to stay as close to canon and the original SEED: A Retelling while making it my own was not easy. But in the end, I did it. And I have been told that changing the fate of Shinn's family was a good move here already, and I agree. He did not need to see his family blown up like in the canon. By the way, do you have an account here? I was just wondering. If not, why don't you get one? That way you could also join the writers here as well.**

**************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************

**************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays from now on, my readers!**************************

**************************Anyway, read and review!**************************

* * *

><p>I wi<p>

Phase Twenty-Six: Into the Dawn Skies

Kira's eyes widened as he stared at the red mobile suit before him. "Athrun?"

_"Dammit! Who the hell are you?"_ Clotho shouted, transforming the Raider and charging at the pair.

_"Wow... Another one of these funny looking mobile suits."_ Shani commented before he too charged the Freedom and the Justice.

Both Earth Forces machines fired. The Freedom and the Justice flew up, dodging the shots.

"What are you doing here?" Kira demanded. "Has ZAFT decided to stick its nose in this battle too?"

_"I haven't received any specific orders regrading this battle. This intervention is my decision alone!"_ Athrun said, firing on the two mobile suits as they passed.

The Raider transformed back and spun around. _"I don't know who you are, but you're going to be a fatality too!"_ Clotho shouted as he threw his hammer at the Justice.

Athrun dodged the hammer, when suddenly Martin appeared behind the Justice, roaring as he swung the Massacre's saber down on the Justice. Athrun swung and blocked it with one of his own. Suddenly, Martin pulled up his remaining beam Gatling gun and squeezed the trigger.

But nothing happened. The gun's battery had been depleted. Martin swore, cursing his weapon's failure to fire. He slammed the useless weapon into the Justice's chest, destroying the gun and knocking Athrun back. "I'm gonna tear you apart!" Martin shouted, drawing his other saber and charging the Justice.

But Athrun recovered and fired the Fatum-00 subflight pack at the Massacre. It slammed into the mobile suit's chest, knocking it back. The Forbidden lunged at the Freedom, swinging its scythe. Kira jumped back, avoiding the attack and unfolding the Freedom's railguns. Kira fired, but Shani managed to block the shots with its shields.

"Finishing move!" Clotho roared, firing his beam cannon at the Justice.

Athrun blocked the beam with his shield. He then drew his other saber and combined them into one dual-bladed saber. He charged the black machine. Clotho blocked his attack with the shield on the Raider's railgun. But the Massacre had returned and hell-bent getting some payback.

However, at that very moment, the Calamity fired again into the group. Its beams coming perilously close to the Justice, the Massacre and the Raider. "Orga!" an enraged Clotho shouted.

_"You're bugging me!"_ Orga shouted back, the Calamity once again leaping into the air and firing at the group, more specifically the Massacre and the Raider.

Suddenly, he turned to the Forbidden and fired at it. _"The same goes for you Shani!"_

Shani delfected the beams with his shields. One of the beams flew past the Freedom and the Justice. "These guys don't give a damn about each other." a stunned Athrun said.

The Raider aimed it's railgun at the Calamity. _"You're bugging me Org-GAAAAAAAAH!"_

At that moment, the Gamma Glipheptin in their bodies ran out and the four Biological CPUs started to go through withdrawal. Their bodies were engulfed in agony and they all screamed out in pain. "Aw crap... We're out of time!" Orga shouted. "Clotho!"

The Raider transformed into its mobile armor mode and grabbed the Calamity's shoulder with its claws, pulling it to the _Powell_, the Forbidden and the Massacre close behind.

* * *

><p><em>The Powell<em>

"The Calamity, the Forbidden, the Massacre and the Raider are returning sir."

Everyone on the bridge was stunned. "They're what?" Captain Oswald shouted.

Azrael scowled. They hadn't last as long as they were supposed to. Nor had they defeated those machines. It was completely unacceptable. He'd have to talk to the doctors about increasing the dosages they were being given, after they were properly punished for their failure of course. And then there were those two machines, the white one and the red one that had just arrived. There was some odd about them. The amount of power those machines were displaying didn't seem possible with normal batteries, same with that machine, the one with the powerful rifle, or the Berserker of JOSH-A as it was known. He briefly wondered if...

Oswald turned to him. "Do you have an explanation for this?" he demanded.

Azrael stood up. "Well then Captain, I think it's time we took a break from this battle. Recall all you're forces." he said with a smirk. "Don't worry it's only temporary."

"What?"

"Face it. We're not going to get anywhere with just the Strike Daggers. It simply means ORB had some hidden strengths we weren't quite ready for. We wouldn't stand a chance without the new machines."

Bowing to his logic, Oswald gave the order.

The _Powell_ fired up a signal flare, signaling a temporary retreat for the Earth Forces. The defenders of ORB all collectively breathed out a sigh of relief. It was over...for now.

* * *

><p>"They're retreating for now. Have all forces switched to standby." a weary Samuel Dante ordered as Cagalli left the command room. "Have all surviving forces meet at rally points Bravo, Charlie, and Zulu. Get all available personal to repair and resupply the surviving units. And send out teams of medics to search for any wounded. I want a full status report on our remaining forces within the hour."<p>

The Raider's cockpit hatch opened and Clotho fell out, ripping off his helmet. "It hurts! IT HURTS!" he screamed as his fellow Extended cried out in pain as well.

Withdrawal was always pure hell. And no matter how many times they went through it, they were never use to it. Every ounce of their bodies was hit with pain. It felt like every inch of their insides were on fire. They all cried out, almost pleading for some kind of relief from the agony.

But they got none from the doctors. The doctors simply scribbled down notes on their clipboards and watched them flail around in pain.

* * *

><p><em>Onogoro<em>

"Thanks for the backup." Kira said. "But I'm still wondering, what exactly are your true intentions?"

"I'm under orders from the homeland to either recapture or destroy the machine you're flying right now." Athrun explained. "But I have no intention, at least for now, of fighting you or your allies. I just want to talk."

Kira nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later, both machines set down on the edge of one of the gatherings of tired ORB soldiers. This particular one was centered around the _Archangel_. And all of the other Gundams had already arrived there as well. As they landed, a group gathered around the machines. Among the group, was Cagalli, Mu, Chris, Dearka, Saul, Nicol, Heero, Nisha, Liz, Murrue and the rest of the _Archangel_ crew. They all watched as Kira and Athrun left their mobile suits and walked towards each other. Both Kira and Athrun found themselves looking back at everything that had happened, from before Heliopolis to their most recent encounters with Lacus Clyne. Out of nowhere, Birdie appeared and landed on Kira's shoulder. Kira smiled. "Hi Athrun."

Athrun nodded. "Kira."

"Oh you guys!" Cagalli shouted, running towards the pair. When she reached them, she hugged them, her eyes watering slightly. "You guys are such idiots!"

Kira and Athrun couldn't help but chuckle as she held them.

"Well now. If only Yzak were here, then we'd have a full-fledged reunion." a familiar voice said.

Athrun broke away from the hug and turned to the voice. Standing in front of the group was Nicol, Dearka and Saul. "It's good to see you Athrun." Nicol said with smile.

Athrun returned the smile. "Same here Nicol."

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

A Heli soared over the damaged areas of ORB. Lord Uzumi Nara Athha stared out at the devastation below them. "With our surviving strength, it's unlikely that we will last more than a few hours after resume they're attack." Samuel said from pilot's seat

"I know." Uzumi replied. "Was the civilian evacuation successful?"

"For the most part. We've estimated that approximately eighty-five percent of the civilian population has been evacuated. The rest have been moved to the far side of Onogoro. Hopefully they'll be safe there."

Uzumi nodded. "Thank you for all that you've done. I have one more thing I needed for you to do for me."

"You're going through it then?"

"Yes. It is the only way for ORB to achieve a meaningful victory."

Samuel nodded. "I know."

But fate had different plans for Lord Uzumi, plans that he did not count on…

* * *

><p><em>An ORB Hanger<em>

The hanger was abuzz with activity. Technicians rushed to resupply and repair the Astrays and other mobile suits. Kira and Athrun were sitting together in front of the Freedom and the Justice, explaining what had happened. Chris, Saul, Nicol, Dearka, Miri, Liz, Nisha, and many of the other _Archangel_ Crew members all stood nearby. Heero stood off to the side, listening in as well. As Kira neared the end of his explanation, Cagalli came by with cups of water to give the two and pass them along before taking a seat across from them.

"I know that it's the most difficult path for ORB to have taken." Kira explained. "But I also believe that it cannot be helped. I believe that Cagalli's father is right. If ORB sided with the Earth Forces, then the Advanced European Union would use its resources to attack the PLANTs, but the same is true if ORB sided with ZAFT. The only difference would be who was designated the enemy. But there would be no real change for the better. I can't let it go on like that."

He stopped, choosing his next words carefully. "I know I nearly killed your comrade, a close friend. But I never knew him or actually met him before that." He paused again. "The same was true when you killed Tolle. You never knew him or even met him. And it's not like you wanted to kill him."

Athrun averted his glance. He couldn't look Kira in the eye after that. "No, I didn't." he admitted. "But I really wanted to kill you and tried my hardest to do so."

"As did I." Kira said, looking up towards the Freedom and Justice. "It'd be great if we lived in a world where we never had to fight. And that if we could stay in that world forever. But this war is only getting worse every day. If it continues like this, eventually Earth and the PLANTs will have no choice but to wipe each other out. And that's why I'm fighting." He paused to take a drink. "When I started fighting, I did to protect others. But having pulled a trigger, it's too late to go back. Are you and I will have to fight each other again?"

Athrun couldn't find an answer. The words of his father's former friend and Lacus were stuck on a constant loop in his mind. He didn't know what he should do anymore. Before, everything had been so simple. Obey the orders of your superiors in the military and the government, and fight the enemy. But now everything had become so complicated.

Kira turned to Chris. "I'm curious, why do you fight Chris?" he asked.

Chris shrugged. "Well nothing as noble as you. I guess I'm simply watching your back so you live long enough to change the world for the better. That, and keep everyone else alive."

"I have to agree. I fight to protect my father and friends, but mainly to try and get Aki' to see reason." Nisha added. "But, having pulled that trigger, I can't just go back to being a civilian so easily anymore."

Heero just grunted once. "I fought to protect the freedom of the oppressed once, and I will continue to do so, no matter what. As I said once before, a Gundam means two things to me. And I will fight to uphold those two meanings."

Kira smiled as he stood up. "Well, I should get back to my duties now." he said before leaving.

"I have one question Kira." Athrun said, stopping him. "The Freedom has the N-Jammer Canceler. What if someone tried to acquire the data for their own purposes?"

"I'd shoot them." Kira said instantly. "And if needed, I'd destroy the Freedom to safeguard it."

And with that, Kira left. Chris let out a whistle. "Whatever Miss Clyne said to him in PLANTs, it sure was effective." he commented. "Well, I better go see that the Exia's been resupplied."

He left as well. And one by one, the others left to get back to work. Though, Miri got into a bad argument with Dearka about Tolle's death at Athrun's hands before she ran off with Dearka chasing after her. In the end, only Athrun and Cagalli were left.

* * *

><p><em>The Powell<em>

"So Captain, when will we be able to resume the attack?" Azrael asked.

"ORB has been repeatedly sending requests to open negotiations." Oswald said.

"No. It's far too late for that." Azrael replied. "We could never hope to control a nation like that. It'd be in our best interest if they... _disappeared_."

"We'll be ready to resume the attack in the morning. The main concern is with your_ people_."

"Sorry about that. But things are being taken care of as we speak. There won't be a repeat of what happened earlier."

"Oh, and by the way, the fleet that attacked NASA has returned."

Azrael smirked. "Have they accomplished their mission?"

Captain Oswald gulped before shaking his head nervously. "No sir…"

The pure anger on the other man's face was indescribable. Oswald fervently wished that he would just disappear so Azrael would not harm him.

"_WWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT!?"_

Azrael was fuming. The NASA attack fleet had _failed_?! But how?! NASA had _succeeded_ in driving off one of the largest attack fleets in history?!

This was not good for his plans. They _needed_ ORB's Mass Driver now!

* * *

><p><em>The Hanger<em>

Athrun sat beside the Justice, thinking on everything that had happened since this whole mess began. But he noticed that Cagalli was standing nearby and watching him. "Why are you sticking so close to me anyway?" he asked.

"No reason." Cagalli answered. "I just wanted to keep an eye on you."

While he didn't laugh, he did get her little joke. After all that had happened the two previous times they'd been together, he wasn't surprised the she'd stick close to him for a while.

"You must be relieved to see that Kira's alive." she commented.

Athrun wasn't sure what exactly to say to that. "Yeah." He paused and added. "I never got to thank you for before."

"What? Of course you did. Well, kind of. After all, in your state of mind at the time, you might not remember."

She, of course, was lying.

"Mm... Yeah." an unconvinced Athrun said.

Cagalli wanted to change the subject, and fast. "Kira's really changed, hasn't he?"

"Not really."

Cagalli twisted her head back to him. "No?"

"He's pretty much the same as he's always been." He replied, standing up.

"So, what you plan to do about everything?" she asked with a hint of nervousness. She was worried about his answer to her question.

"I really don't know." He told her. "But maybe the answer is right in front of me and I just haven't seen it yet. This is going to be a tough choice."

As he walked away, Cagalli had to agree with him. Everyone at ORB, she, her father, her friends, and the crew of the _Archangel_ faced a daunting path ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>NASA, Great Lakes Naval Base<em>

People looked over the readings of the N-Jammer, trying to figure out what canceled out the radiation emitted. They had already gone through three different materials that could be used, and yet there was still nothing! A man walked over, carrying a small amount of the material that was used in the construction of the N-Jammer. Putting it down, he looked over the readings that were being picked up.

The readings of the material matched those of the radiation that the N-Jammer emitted. Looking back at the small lump, he turned to another material, one that was useful in only the nuclear fusion reactors.

He put a hand under his chin in thought, but shook his head. There was no way that nuclear fusion materials could be used to cancel out an N-Jammer. The man then walked away, just as another scientist put down a radio-wave/radiation analyzer.

The analyzer, being computerized to find and analyze radio and radiation waves, set to work almost instantly before the readings began to show up on the computer screens. The scientists looked over the data before more readings came up. It seemed to be impossible to find the right frequency that would cancel out the N-Jammer, but they were going to try.

As the analyzer ran over the countless frequencies, the odds of success seemed to be down to none, until someone made a small adjustment on a small radiation transmitter that was letting out several other frequencies. That small adjustment was picked up by the analyzer as was the radiation that was being emitted. To the astonishment of the scientist monitoring the analyzer, the readings from the N-Jammer began to plummet drastically. She looked over the readouts from the N-Jammer, but they were still high. Looking back at the analyzer, she wondered what was causing such a drop.

A hunch in mind, she walked over to a nuclear warhead that was opened, and placed the transmitter inside it. Then, bringing over the analyzer, she put the device down next to the transmitter inside the warhead. The N-Jammer readings inside then began to drop at a dramatic rate. Startled, she yanked out the transmitter, only for the readings from the N-Jammer to rise once more. Looking back at the device in her hands, the scientist placed it back inside the warhead once more. Again the readings dropped. The scientist placed one hand on her hip and the other on her head in confusion.

"What is causing the drop in N-Jammer readings?"

Another officer walked over and looked at the readouts on the computer. "Hey, are the N-Jammer readings inside the warhead supposed to be down to zero?"

Looking back at him in shock, the scientist whirled around. "What?! They're WHAT?!"

"The readings are zero."

Stunned, she fell back into her chair. "No way…we…did we find the method of blocking the N-Jammers?"

"Well, further testing is required, but so far, the results are promising." The officer replied.

"Then get the news to the Pentagon and have them study this!" the scientist shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>The Powell<em>

_The Next Morning_

"We've increased the Gamma Glipheptin by ten units." the doctor coldly explained to them as they writhed on the ground in pain. "It should work for at least two hours. If you don't want to feel that kind of pain again, then you better improve your performance."

Clotho, Martin, Orga, and Shani grabbed the vials they were given and greedily drank the drug. In a matter of seconds, the drug flooded their systems, bringing sweet relief from the pain. Their pain-induced spasms subsided as their cries of pain turned to labored, heavy gasps for air.

"Thank you...for stopping the pain..." Clotho weakly said.

Of course, none of them felt any shred of gratitude towards the doctors who administered the drugs. They hated them and desired to inflict pain the same pain they felt on them. But they couldn't. They needed the drugs the doctors had to survive, whether it was the Gamma Glipheptin or the other medicine that made going through withdrawal bearable.

"Now get going." the doctor ordered.

The four pilots left the room, heading for the hanger. There was no need for them to change as they hadn't changed out of their flightsuits. All they needed was to get their helmets, which were still in the hanger.

A few minutes later, they were in their machines, powering them up. If they couldn't take their anger out on the doctors for letting them suffer through the night, then they were gonna take their anger out on something else. Those mobile suits they fought the day before. In their minds, it was because of them that they suffered.

"Those funny machines..." Shani said with a scowl.

"Let's rip them apart." Martin purred.

"Yeah. They're gonna pay." Clotho added.

"That's a promise." Orga said, agreeing with his teammates.

Today was going to be about revenge.

* * *

><p>The Earth Forces renewed their attack, launching countless Strike Daggers and Spearhead fighters. But the surviving ORB defenders fought like they were possessed. The Farsight fired into the air, hitting Daggers and Spearheads every time. Dearka fired off his cannons and missiles into the air as well, taking out more invaders.<p>

Elsewhere, an Astray and Dagger dueled when a second Dagger moved into the attack the Astray from behind. Suddenly, the Neo Blitz fired its pincer claw at the mobile suit. The claw grabbed the Dagger's waist and squeezed. The claws cut into the machine's sides until it exploded. At the same time, the Astray overpowered the Dagger and sliced it in two. "Thanks." Juri said.

_"Don't mention it."_ Nicol replied.

Nearby, the Surge fired off its claw, which tore through a Dagger while he gunned down another with his rifle. Three more Daggers fired at him. The Surge leaped out of the way, firing its rifle at them. The shots found their marks, destroying the Daggers.

Overhead, the Freedom, the Justice and the Exia all fired down on the mobile suits. Kira's shots stripped the Daggers of their weapons, limbs and heads, while Chris's and Athrun's shots destroyed Daggers.

An ORB battleship suddenly exploded. From the fire and smoke, the Forbidden emerged. The Massacre appeared, firing its repaired beam cannon at another ORB vessel, piercing its hull at the water level. Then the Calamity and the Raider joined in. Their combined firepower sank two more ORB warships. "Dammit! Where are they?" Clotho shouted. "Where are those bastards from yesterday?"

"It looks like those guys from yesterday are back." Chris said as he stared out at the harbor where they were fighting. "This is gonna be trouble."

_"Are you sure you be able to fight them with us?"_ Kira asked, concerned for his friend.

"Hey! The Exia may not be like your machines or theirs but we can still kick ass together!" Chris shot back in an annoyed tone.

_"Sorry. Just asking."_

"There they are!" Orga shouted.

All four Earth Forces mobile suits raced towards the trio. It was time for payback.

* * *

><p>The Dynames' GN Beam Saber sliced through a trio of Strike Daggers as Mu gunned down two more. But more Strike Daggers appeared, pressing the attack. "Man... This is getting crazy." Liz said, firing one of her GN Pistols at the advancing Daggers. "No matter how many we destroy, more just keep on coming. Is the entire Earth Alliance military attacking ORB or something?"<p>

_"I doubt it."_ Mu replied as he and a group of Astrays fired at the Daggers as well. _"If the entire military was brought against ORB, we would have been finished after a few hours yesterday."_

At that moment, a barrage of missiles and beams tore through the Daggers. _"Numbers won't help you out here!"_ Dearka shouted as he, Nicol and Saul fired into the group.

_"Yeah! Quality trumps quantity!"_ Saul added.

* * *

><p>"Damn you copycat! Just die already!" Clotho shouted, firing at the Exia.<p>

Chris dove dodging the shots. "Come on copycat, is that the best you can do?" he taunted, racing away from the Raider.

"Get back here you bastard!" Clotho roared, chasing after the Exia.

_'I don't why those machines have so much power, but if I can get him to use it up quickly, I'll be able to beat this punk.' _Chris thought as he dodged shots from Raider.

Elsewhere, Kira fired at the Forbidden with his beam rifle. But again, it bounced off the Geschmeidig Panzer system. Suddenly, the Calamity fired at him, forcing him to dodge the beam, giving Shani an opening. He fired several shots from his plasma induction cannon. The Freedom, like a graceful dancer, moved around the arcing beams. Kira switched the Freedom to HiMAT mode and fired at the Forbidden. Hitting its deflectors with everything he had. However, the Forbidden's shields held out against the onslaught. But Kira figured that if he couldn't overpower the deflector, he try to drain as much of the machine's power as possible.

Nearby, the Massacre and the Justice were going at it. Martin was firing wildly, but made up for his lack of aim with pure firepower. Athrun was struggling just to avoid the machine's firepower. He had to try something to disrupt the Massacre. He grabbed one of the Justice's beam boomerangs and threw it near the Massacre. Martin didn't even pause as the boomerang flew past him. He did stop however, when the boomerang came back, heading straight for him. The Massacre sidestepped the weapon, giving Athrun an opening. He caught the boomerang and charged forward, using it as a beam knife. The Massacre's right arm shot up on reflex, trying to block the beam. The boomerang's blade sliced through the twin barrels of his right Gatling gun, rendering it useless. Martin let out an angry whine. "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

He drew a beam saber and swung at the Justice. Athrun barely managed to parry the swing with his boomerang. He quickly kicked the Massacre, knocking it back and allowing him to switch to his own beam saber. Both swung, locking their blades in a contest of strength.

"Die! Die! Die!" Martin repeated over and over as he tried to overpower the Justice.

But in the end, the Justice started to overpower the Massacre. Suddenly, the Massacre's chest plate opened. "DIE!" Martin cheered, firing the chest Gatling guns.

Athrun, caught off guard, broke from the contest as bullets impacted the Justice. They had little effect on the Justice, but they had achieved the desired result. Martin lunged forward, swinging his saber again. Athrun pulled up his shield, blocking the strike.

Heero flew into the fray between the Freedom and the other two machines, firing the Twin Buster Rifle at a low setting, but getting the attention of one of them nonetheless.

The Calamity flew at him, firing its ranged weapons. Dodging, Heero opened fire with the Buster Rifle once again. The beam missed Orga, who flew upwards to avoid getting hit. "Ha! You can't hit me, Coordinator scum!" he crowed. A beam saber to the shield was his response.

"You act on emotion. That can lead to mistakes on the battlefield, and to your demise." Heero snarled back. He slashed at the Calamity, only to dodge a beam shot from the beam rifle. The shield took the blast with no trouble, but Heero was now on the defensive.

Nisha, seeing this, fired his machine's missiles at the Calamity. The warheads impacted the machine, forcing it away from Wing Zero. Using the opening provided to him, Heero flew at the Calamity and sliced the right arm off.

Orga cried out, making both Nisha and Heero smirk.

"_Nice teamwork, eh Heero?"_ Nisha asked.

"Yes, it was," Heero replied.

* * *

><p>The battle raged on across ORB. While the ORB defenders fought valiantly, chipping away at the might of the Earth Forces, they couldn't stand against the numbers of the Earth Alliance forever. Sooner or later, ORB would fall. Lord Uzumi and General Dante grimly watched the battle play out in command room when an officer approached. "Lord Uzumi, General Dante, preparations are complete."<p>

Both men nodded. "Inform our forces, we're abandoning Onogoro." Uzumi ordered. "We're regrouping at Kaguya."

* * *

><p>Nisha looked back at the enemy as the ORB forces began to fall back. The Earth Forces were still coming strong, making the retreat almost impossible. Only a machine with high speed would be able to get through so many Daggers without getting harmed. And considering that the Earth Forces were now beginning to block off the retreat route, that was what they needed, not just the Surge.<p>

He growled slightly, frustrated with the way the battle was going. It seemed that there was no way to turn the tide of battle. Suddenly, a golden beam of energy lanced through the air and impacted a Dagger that had been sneaking up on him. The Dagger exploded in a fireball, making Nisha look back in shock.

Flying down from above was a black, white, gold, and blue machine that he knew all too well: the Wing Gundam! He stared in shock as the Wing released several missiles, impacting a wide range and several Daggers all at once. The damaged Daggers either fell to the ground missing limbs or exploded due to massive damage.

The Wing flew around and turned into its mobile suit form, pulling out its golden beam sabers and slicing four Daggers in half as it flew low to the ground. Landing, the machine then opened fire with the missiles once again, hitting three Daggers that tried to avoid the mini-warheads. Two blew up while the third fell to the ground, damaged beyond repair.

Nisha shook his head, finally regaining the ability to speak. "Aki'…?"

"_Hey, Nisha."_ The voice he had never expected to hear again came over the com-line, startling him.

"What are you doing here? Did ZAFT send you?"

A laugh came over the channel. _"Man, Nisha! If you can't understand why I am here, then you really are slow!"_ Aki' replied. _"I left ZAFT because they hid the circumstances under which my sister died and did not get my family the justice they deserved. In other words, I defected."_

Nisha gasped as he realized what his cousin was saying. "So, you no longer work for them because of that?"

"_Well, that and the fact that I would have been killed as a traitor because I was captured by NAZAFT. Apparently Wu claims that all ZAFT pilots captured by NAZAFT are to be treated as traitors and killed as such. So, by leaving ZAFT and joining NAZAFT I saved myself that fate."_ Aki' replied.

"You work for this NAZAFT now?"

"_Yes."_

"Are they like ZAFT?" Nisha asked.

Aki' laughed once again, making Nisha cock an eyebrow. _"NAZAFT is _America's_ military space arm! The name means No Attack-Zone, America Firma Terra!"_

Nisha gasped, shock at the fact that his cousin was now with the _United States_ armed forces filling his body with both relief and fear. Relief at the fact his cousin had seen reason, but fear at his revelation. Even though Nisha was a citizen of the U.S., he still felt fear at the power they held, which was why he was fearful of Aki's new position.

"_So, ya need a hand?"_ Aki' asked.

"Yes, any help would be appreciated." He replied.

Aki' turned the Wing into its fighter form and flew down into a group of Daggers in the air. The NAZAFT pilot opened fire with the wing-mounted Gatling guns, impacting the Daggers. While the bullets did little against the armor, the joints were hit, making a few lose limbs.

A Dagger tried to fire on the Wing, but Aki' pulled hard on the controls, making his machine fly upwards to avoid getting hit. Turning to mobile suit form, Aki' took out one of the Wing's beam sabers and ignited the blade. He then slashed at the Dagger, taking it out in a fireball.

Turning around, he then grabbed another Dagger by the shield and yanked the defensive piece of equipment away. He then ran at another Dagger and impacted the shield against it. The Dagger pushed back against Aki's stolen shield, but the Coordinator used the beam saber to his advantage, slicing off the Dagger's legs. The machine fell to the ground, unable to move forwards.

"Nice, Aki'…" Nisha murmured as he got back to the battle at hand.

* * *

><p>Chris grimaced as his machine took another hit. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. And his black double seemed to be able to continue going on for a while yet. How could these machines have that much power? They couldn't be nuclear powered, so then what was giving these machines all this power?<p>

But he was the only one who was not running out of power. Orga noticed that his machine was starting to run low. He went to fire the Calamity's Schlag cannons at the winged machine, but nothing happened. It was then he saw the flashing alarms showing that the energy supply was running dangerously low. "Damn! You stupid mobile suit!" he cursed. "How can you be out of power already?"

_"It's 'cause you're firing all over the place dumbass."_ Clotho jeered.

"Shut up!" Orga shouted back.

_"If you're leaving, then go."_ Clotho smugly said as chased after the Exia. _"But you're on your own."_

But that momentary distraction was all Chris needed. He drew one of Exia's GN beam sabers and turned around. Clotho narrowly managed to back away from the descending saber. But in the process, Chris's saber sliced through the Raider spherical break, destroying it. Clotho transformed the Raider and fled from the Exia, unaware that its saber deactivated.

"Hey! You're the dumbass!" Orga called out.

Before Clotho could respond, the Calamity jumped onto the back of the Raider.

_"Who the hell said you could get on?"_ Clotho demanded.

"Shut up! We're returning to recharge." Orga responded. "You're low on juice as well. So quit complaining!"

Clotho gritted his teeth and finally steered his mobile suit back towards the carrier, carrying Orga. Kira fired at the Forbidden, which raised its deflector shields again. But this time, the shots hit the shields rather than be deflected. "No more?" Shani said as his power meter read low power.

Martin roared, firing his Gatling guns and beam cannon at the Freedom. Kira pulled the Freedom up, evading the fire. Suddenly, the Massacre's guns stopped. "Fire! Fire!" Martin howled as the low power alarms went off in his cockpit. "GAAAAAAH!"

Both pilots, seeing no other choice, followed their teammates, heading for the _Powell_.

* * *

><p><em>Mass Driver Control Room<em>

_Kaguya_

_A Short While Later_

"Leave ORB?" Murrue asked. "You're telling us to just run away?"

"I'm sure that you've realized that ORB has already lost." Uzumi grimly replied. "It's only a matter of time before it completely falls."

"What are you saying, father?" Cagalli asked.

Uzumi turned to her. "The citizens have all been evacuated and they'll be taken care of elsewhere. From here on, we will be the ones to take care of the responsibilities." he turned to the rest of the group and continued. "The Earth Forces' present actions are being guided by the leader of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael. To make matters worse, the PLANTs are led by someone who believes Coordinators are a new species, for Hong Fa Wu rules them now. The way things are developing, the world will soon be trapped between two forces who refuse to accept each other's existence. Is this the future you want to see? If you desire a different world, take this small light of hope we've kindled and use it to set a course for a new future. It means a hard road again, but I'm sure you understand why it's necessary, Murrue Ramius."

Murrue nodded. "That light may be small, but it burns brightly. We believe in it as well."

"Then I suggest that you get ready."

Murrue and the rest of the _Archangel_'s bridge crew left the room, returning to the _Archangel_. Samuel turned from the screen he was staring to the gathered mobile suit pilots. "I suggest you all quickly decide whether you're going with them or not before it's too late."

* * *

><p><em>A Short While Later<em>

Kira, Athrun, Chris, Dearka, Saul, Nisha, Aki', Heero, Liz, and Nicol all stood outside the Mass Driver with their mobile suits. The ZAFT pilots were trying to decide what they were going to do next while Kira and Chris waited to board the _Archangel_. Nisha and Aki' were getting caught up while Heero stood by himself. Everyone had been shocked at Aki's return, but relieved at the same time. "You know, there is still a chance that Carpentaria will welcome us back. After all, we have been fighting the Earth Forces all this time." Dearka suggested.

Saul snorted. "Bah! We'll probably be labeled as deserters at best and traitors at worst." he said. "I have to admit, it felt good fighting because I wanted to rather than because I was ordered to."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"Well, maybe we should stay with the _Archangel_ and fight with them."

Athrun absently listened to the discussion. His mind focused on his encounter with Lacus. "She called me a soldier of ZAFT. She knew all along what I had become." He said, interrupting the conversation. "Since this war started, I thought you just had to follow the orders of your nation no matter what and defeat the enemy to bring a quick end to the war. But now…Now I'm just not sure anymore. What is it that we should really be fighting against?"

"Come with us, Athrun." Kira said. "We'll try to find the answers together."

Athrun smiled and looked back at the line of M1s that were boarding the _Kusanagi_. He knew Kira had a valid point. Maybe together, they could find what they should really be fighting against and bring this war to an end.

* * *

><p><em>The Powell<em>

"They're gathering at Kaguya?"

"Yes, it looks like they're getting ready to make their last stand." Oswald answered.

Azrael smirked. "Attha still is insisting to drag this out to the bitter end. Actually I find this quite amusing. It'll be more satisfying when we crush them all into the dust."

"Director." An officer said. "The machines have been resupplied and are ready. Shall I give the order to launch?"

"Of course, you dolt!" Azrael barked. "Send them out immediately!" Moments later, he watched as the Raider, the Forbidden, the Calamity, and the Massacre took off.

* * *

><p><em>Mass Driver Control Room<em>

"Sir! Incoming mobile suits! It's those four!"

Samuel swore. The _Archangel_'s launch was about to begin. They couldn't let those four interfere. There was only one thing they could to buy time. "Remaining ORB forces. This is General Dante. Those four new Earth Forces machines are heading for the Mass Driver. You must stop them for as long as you can so we can launch the _Archangel_ and the _Kusanagi_." he said over the comm. "But don't be heroes. Just buy us some time."

_"Don't worry sir! We won't let those bastards reach Kaguya!"_

He closed the comm line and saluted the men and women he had just sent to their deaths. "Initiate the final launch sequence! Get the _Archangel_ into space now!"

"It's those four again." Kira said as the Freedom and the other mobile suits powered up. "We'll cover your launch, _Archangel_."

"Dearka, Nicol, Saul, return to the _Archangel_. Your machines aren't equipped for an aerial battle." Athrun ordered.

_"Fine."_ Deakra grumbled as the three of them headed for the _Archangel_. _"But you guys better watch your backs out there."_

"We will."

"You better go too Chris." Kira added. "We may have to make a sudden escape and the Exia may not have the power to make it."

"Right. Just make sure you guys catch the last bus out of here." Chris said, joining the others heading for the _Archangel_.

"Don't worry. We will." Kira replied as they headed towards the incoming mobile suits.

"Nisha, you had best get on as well. Your machine will not be able to reach orbit, even when on my machine." Aki' instructed his cousin.

"_You be careful. I don't want to lose you again."_ Nisha replied.

"You got it."

Once the last of the mobile suits boarded the _Archangel_ and were secured in its hanger, the ship started its launch. Once it was up in the air, the _Archangel_ fired its Lohengrin cannons, creating a Positronic Interference Effect as it activated the additional boosters from the _Kusanagi_ that had been mounted on the ship, propelling the white warship into the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Inside the control room, Uzumi and Samuel watched the <em>Archangel<em> head into space. Next to them, was Cagalli, pleading with her father. "Father, please! There's no reason for you to stay here! We can escape together!"

Uzumi turned to his daughter. She was wrong. There was one final thing for him to do. "What are you still doing here, Cagalli?" he said, grabbing her arm and started to drag her away from the control room. Samuel followed them. "We have our responsibilities, as you have yours! All will be lost if no one is left to carry out our hopes!"

"The _Kusanagi_ has been fully loaded and all components are configured for launch." one of the members of the government called over the intercom. The facility shook as the battle outside drew closer. At last, Uzumi, Samuel, and his daughter reached the ship as Kisaka waved to them. "Lord Uzumi! General Dante! Cagalli! Hurry!" he called out.

Uzumi shoved Cagalli towards Kisaka, but remained on the platform. "Hurry, Kisaka. And please take care of my foolish daughter."

"No father!" Cagalli pleaded, her eyes watering.

Uzumi looked to her and his hardened expression became softer. He wiped tears that dripped from her eyes. "Stop giving me that look. It doesn't suit the daughter of the Lion of ORB." He said, comforting her. "You may be losing your father, but you won't be alone." He then handed her photo of a young woman cradling two newborns in her arms. "You'll be with your brother."

Cagalli was shocked by what he had just said and looked on the back of the photo. In the lower corner, two names were scribbled on the photo. '_Kira_' and '_Cagalli_'. She gasped, overwhelmed by this sudden revelation. She looked up at her father, who nodded, confirming the truth of the matter.

Uzumi turned to Samuel. "You as well Samuel." he said to the aging general.

Samuel was visibly stunned by this request. "But-"

"Go. My daughter will need someone to help her and guide her in the years to come."

Samuel sighed and nodded. "It has been a privilege and an honor." he said as they shook hands for the last time.

"Indeed it has. For the both of us."

Samuel turned around and boarded the _Kusanagi_ as well. Uzumi turned to his daughter for the last time and smiled. "I feel very fortunate to have been your father." He did not even see the form behind him.

A _THUNK_ on the back of the neck and small needle prick made Uzumi glance back, his body suddenly weak. He could barely stand up. The one who had hit him was Hali.

"Hali…but…why…" With those few words, he passed out. Lord Uzumi was loaded into the _Kusanagi_, a stunned Cagalli looking at her father's aid.

"I'm sorry, Uzumi, but your daughter needs you. I cannot allow a family to be torn apart when it is preventable."

At that moment, the hull door was sealed shut, separating them, and the catwalk pulled away. "Go now, everything rests on you all from here on!" He called before retreating back to the command center.

The _Kusanagi_'s bridge crew performed the final systems check as did those in the Mass Driver Control Room. Everything was ready to go.

"Departure of all personnel except those in Division C is confirmed."

"All systems are a go."

"Launch the _Kusanagi_." Hali ordered as he reached the control room.

The Mass Driver activated as the _Kusanagi_'s engines ignited. The vessel started to slide across the Driver ramp. Slow at first. But steadily gaining speed as it went. But this did not go unnoticed. The eight mobile suit pilots battling near the Mass Driver noticed it. All four Extended pilots turned to the _Kusanagi_. They failed to stop the white ship, so they weren't gonna let this one get away. While for Kira, Aki', Heero, and Athrun, it was their last chance to get into space.

All of them headed for the _Kusanagi_, with the Freedom and the Justice in front. Kira reached the ship first, landing on the _Kusanagi_ and grabbing a hold of its side. Kira turned to Athrun, who was struggling to reach the ship. Kira extended the Freedom's hand to the Justice as the Earth Forces machines started firing at them. But all of their shots went wide, missing the ship and the mobile suits.

Athrun finally managed to grab the Freedom's hand and Kira pulled him in. Once the Justice was secure, both of them turned around to face their attacks and let loose a barrage. The shots hit the water, sending up a huge geyser in the path of the Extended, stopping them.

Aki' landed on the _Kusanagi_, Heero right beside him. The two joined in on the barrage, which helped to stop the attacks even further.

At that moment, the _Kusanagi_ cleared the ramp, rocketing into the heavens.

* * *

><p><em>Mass Driver Control Room<em>

Lord Halii and most of Orb's government were gathered, watching the _Kusanagi_ fly into space with the Freedom, the Wing, Wing Zero, and the Justice on it. "We've done it. The seed has flown." Hali said as his hand reached for a single, large red button on the console, his expression hardening. "We can't leave ORB or this world in the hands of those bastards."

His finger pushed the button...

The bombs that had been planted went off. A massive fireball consumed Morgenroete as explosions traveled along ORB's Mass Diver, destroying both and robbing the Alliance of its sole reasons for invading ORB. Aboard the Powell, Azrael watched in horror as everything they had worked for went up in flames. Those damn Biological CPUs had completely failed him! He'd make sure the doctors held off giving them their medicine for half a day at least, as punishment for their failure. He slammed his fists into the armrests of his chair. "Damn you Uzumi Nara Athha!" he screamed.

Aboard the _Kusanagi_, Cagalli cried out for her father's aid as the fireball consumed the entire Mass Driver facility.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C…<em>

President Hilson stared at the news feed, which was showing the Kaguya Mass Driver exploding in a large ball of fire. It had been only one day since they had driven off the Earth Forces attack force, and yet ORB had not had such a success. It had been a loss.

She could only stare in shock at the fireball, wondering if Lord Uzumi even made it out alive. Tears shimmered in her eyes, falling onto her desk. "Uzumi…you…you…couldn't have…"

Images of her family, her father, mother, and adopted brother, came into her mind. Flames leaping about as their charred forms lay on the floor of her house. Her pain, all over her body, searing pain so bad she passed out; the whine of the ambulance, the heart monitor beeping; her cries at losing her family she had loved so very much.

She shook her head, bringing herself out of her shock. There was no denying it, even if she wanted to. Even though the politician in her told her that Lord Uzumi had just been a means to an end, the soldier, the _person_ inside her said otherwise. _That_ part of her told her a person closest to being a friend had been lost.

And she finally let out a primal cry that was one of loss…

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet<em>

Tao watched the live feed that was being broadcasted from ORB into space. The Mass Driver had been destroyed. Ever since she and her fleet had left Earth for space, she had been following the news feeds being sent up from Earth. And this was just the latest feed she had seen.

"So, ORB blew up their own Mass Driver, eh?" Heidi asked.

Tao just looked back at her. "Hey, it does not help that ORB was attacked by the Earth Forces. If anything, they did what they had to do to prevent them from getting it."

Heidi snorted once. "Heh. The Earth Forces tried to gain something the hard way. Reminds me of the Second World War when the Swedish people tricked the Nazis into letting them stay independent. They gained the iron ore, but lost the nation. If the Nazis had conquered the country, they would have gained the country, but lost the ore, due to the Swedes rigging their mines to blow if they were ever invaded. ORB pulled a Sweden here, by blowing up the Mass Driver."

Commander Wolfe just smirked. "A very effective tactic, if you ask me."

"Yeah, considering that ORB is a small island nation, they would have fallen to the Earth Forces anyway. So, by destroying the one thing that the Earth Alliance wanted more than anything, it became a hollow victory."

Tao smirked in response. "Very true."

Commander Wolfe looked back at the feed again. "I heard that there was a second attack taking place at the same time. In some nation known as the United States."

Tao looked at her fellow commander in shock, Heidi also stunned. Both females could hardly believe it. Aisha, her communications officer, was also in surprise. "W-w-what?"

"You heard me. The nation known as the United States was also attacked." Commander Wolfe replied.

Shock filled Tao's body as she began to shake. Her homeland-no, her _country_, her_ home NATION_- had been attacked?! The Earth Forces had attacked the _UNITED STATES_?! She began to feel weak, slipping back into her seat.

"The United States…was _attacked_?!"

Commander Wolfe nodded, confirming Tao's worst fears. She felt limp, unable to move. "No…there is no way…they can't have fallen…"

"Well, ZAFT is saying that they did."

Tears began to well up in the commander's eyes, her feelings of discomfort becoming more pronounced. Heidi then spoke up. "Well, if NASA really did fall, then why is their flag still flying, and why are the Earth Forces leaving with fewer mobile suits than when they arrived?"

Tao looked up, disbelief on her face. "Huh?"

Heidi just spoke again. "NASA could not have fallen. Only a small nation like ORB would have fallen so soon. The United States is a big nation, not to mention they have more power than anyone else."

Tao realized Heidi was right. "The U.S…it _does_ have more power than any other nation! There is _no_ way that they could have fallen. It's just not possible!"

Looking back at the PLANT homeland, Tao felt disgust. "If ZAFT wants to claim that even the United States is weak, then I feel that we don't belong here."

Heidi nodded. "I agree. After Panama, there is no way that I will continue to serve with such nutjobs."

Commander Wolfe also agreed. "Yes. If this is the road ZAFT wants to take, then we should leave."

"Then it is agreed. We will defect from ZAFT." Tao ordered. "Head towards New Juneau! We have a nation to defend!"

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. ORB falls and blows up their own Mass Driver. Akira returns and helps to turn the tide in the <em>Archangel<em>'s favor, and Lord Uzumi is spared his life by his old friend Hali. Tao and the 7th Fleet head towards New Juneau to join NAZAFT, and the war has turned in favor of those seeking peace.

A small note. I felt that Lord Uzumi made a rash decision when he blew up ORB's Mass Driver with himself in it. Hence why I created Hali. This was so Lord Uzumi could survive and still be with Cagalli. And I have begun to reveal President Hilson's past. Muahahahah! XD!

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	28. Phase TwentySeven: Trembling World

**Chapter twenty-seven is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Meteorthunder3: Yep. That is why I created Hali. Plus, I felt Lord Uzumi should have lived anyway. XD. And I can tell you love certan battles, so don't worry. I will get there soon enough. ;)**

**Titanic X: It will.**

**TsuinRasengan: I try. But I would not say that I am a genius. I just tried to make it my own.**

**117Jorn: Yep. I felt the same way about him staying behind, so I had him live.**

**KnightGunAnime: I can understand why you do not want an account. I was just wondering, that's all. Anyway, as for the story, I've always wanted to have Azrael get shown up by a female leader, and by the US President no less. I felt he had too much power, so I had her stand up to him to show that man that he was not all powerful. As to President Hilson's past, next chapter will reveal a bit more about her. I never said Cagalli would confront her father, what with the war going on, so in the aftermath she will. Besides, her father is knocked out anyway, due to a durg in his system that will have him be out for at least 3 weeks. As for the revelation of Aki' being a part of NAZAFT, I planned that from the very beginning. And yes, the missile thing will just get more interesting from here on out. It will carry on for quite a while though. XD.**

**BigMac51: Glad you like the two-day updates. And here is update 2.**

****************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.****************************

****************************Expect the Monday and Friday updates to continue.****************************

****************************New poll open! I want to know who is my best developed OC. So please go vote!****************************

****************************Anyway, read and review!****************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Seven: Trembling World<p>

_Earth Orbit_

The Freedom, the Justice, the Exia, the Wing, Wing Zero, the Farsight, and the _Kusanagi'_s Astrays floated around the separated compartments of the _Kusanagi_, aiding in the vessel's assembly.

John couldn't help but smile as the Farsight flew around a section of the _Kusanagi_. "Ah... It feels so good to be in space again."

_"When was the last time you were in space?"_ Kira asked.

"Far too long. I'm not a ground-pounder like Andy was. Space is where I belong." John replied as Wing Zero moved a part past his machine. "You should have seen us when we were your age. Individually, we were skilled pilots, but together we were truly formidable, filling out the other's weaknesses, leaving only our strengths. It's a shame that we will never fight side by side again. But I'm rambling and we have work to do. Come on let's get back to work."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel's Bridge<em>

_"We're done with the docking operations."_ Kisaka reported. _"After a final systems check, we'll be set to disembark."_

"That's good to hear." Murrue replied, but her expression was still somber. "How's Cagalli?"

Kisaka hesitated for moment. _"She has calmed down somewhat, but it's been very hard on her."_

_"At the moment, none of us have heart to tell her not to cry." _Samuel added.

Murrue nodded. "All right, with your permission, we'll come over and discuss our next move."

_"Okay. We'll make preparations for you and await your arrival."_ Kisaka said. _"Over and out."_

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Kusanagi<em>

_A Short While Later_

Inside the crew quarters section of the _Kusanagi_, Cagalli sat alone in her room's lavatory. Her eyes were red and puffed from her crying. It felt like the entire world had collapsed the instant the Kaguya Mass Driver exploded. She stepped over to the sink and turned on the water, filling a small basin. Once it was full, she plunged her head into the cool water. When she straightened up and her vision cleared, she looked at her reflection. Her hair was a wet, tangled mess while her face was tired and ragged. Then her intercom buzzed. _"Cagalli?"_

It was Kira. But she didn't answer.

_"Is everything all right?"_ Kira asked.

She still didn't answer right away. She grabbed a towel and dried off her face. She came out and answered her door, finding both Kira and Athrun standing outside.

"Sorry." She said, turning away from them. "But could you please let me have a little more time to myself?"

Kira nodded. "Sure." he said, leaving with Athrun.

Cagalli returned to her bed and pulled the photo her father gave her from her pocket. She stared at the two infants, knowing that she was one of the infants. The other was apparently Kira. Her long lost sibling that she had no knowledge of. But how was it possible? And just who was this woman? Their birth mother? Then who was their father? And why had they been separated? She shook her head. There were too many unanswered questions about this whole situation.

* * *

><p>A shuttle was launched from the <em>Archangel<em>, heading for the _Kusanagi_. Mu piloted the craft, with Murrue sitting next to him in the copilot chair.

"The real challenge is ahead of us." Mu commented.

"Yes, I know that." She answered. "ORB has left us with a heavy burden. I only hope that we are able to carry out the task."

* * *

><p>Once they all arrived on board, Samuel, Kisaka and John met up with them and led them towards the bridge. "The <em>Kusanagi<em> was originally used as a communications ship with Heliopolis." Kisaka explained. "It is capable enough as a mobile suit carrier with adequate armaments, but it still doesn't compare to the _Archangel_."

"So, this ship is made up of five compartments." Mu said. "And everyone on board travels between the compartments through the center. Talk about efficient."

Kisaka nodded and they turned one last corner before reaching the bridge. They entered and Murrue and Mu were even more surprised.

"This is just like the _Archangel_'s bridge." Murrue commented.

"This surprises you? After all, both ships were designed by Morgenroete." Kisaka replied, turning to a person at a console. "Can you bring up a map of this region of space?"

"Sure." A familiar voice answered. Murrue and Mu looked to see a woman whom they were both familiar with.

"Chief Erica Simmons." Mu said with a grin. "It's good to see that you made it as well."

"And she's not the only one here." another familiar voice said from behind.

Murrue and Mu turned to the voice. Johanna Dante. "Since we'll be using M1s and the other new suits in the unfamiliar environment of space, we're here to make sure they function smoothly." Erica said as she typed on the keyboard in front of her, bringing up a map on a nearby screen.

"This is our present location." Samuel said, pointing to a flashing green dot. "As you know, all the PLANTs and New Juneau are located at L5 and Artemis is at L3. For the time being, we should make our way towards the L4 area."

As they talked, Kira, Athrun, Chris, Aki', Heero and Cagalli stepped onto the bridge.

"What's at L4?" Murrue asked.

"There are some abandoned colonies located there." Samuel explained. "The _Kusanagi_ and _Archangel_ won't need supplies for some time. But we still have limits, especially concerning water. The colonies at L4 were damaged and abandoned shortly after the fighting began. While they are uninhabited, they'll be useful as a means of a water supply."

"This sounds awfully familiar." Chris muttered, remembering a similar dilemma the _Archangel _faced months ago, concerning a low water supply.

"Don't worry." Mu said, trying to assure him. "This isn't like Junius Seven."

"There might actually be several fully functioning colonies at L4." Athrun spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Quite a while back, ZAFT investigated reports of a suspicious group roaming the area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Also, while nobody actually lives there, there should be some colonies operational facilities. They'd be prefect for an out of the way hideout for the time being."

"That sounds like a great plan." Kira said.

"Indeed. The Mendel Colony would be the most ideal." Samuel said, focused entirely the map.

"Mendel? Wasn't that place abandoned sixteen years because of some biohazard accident?" John asked. "Would it really be safe to go there?"

Samuel glanced at him. "Trust me. We want to go to Mendel."

Unnoticed by the others, Samuel pulled out a pocket hard drive. _'It's time for them to learn the dark past of Mendel. All of them.'_ he thought before putting the device back into his pocket.

The others wondered why he was so insistent on Mendel.

Mu turned to Athrun. "Hey, are you sure that you're okay with this?" he asked. "And not just you, this goes for those other guys from ZAFT."

"Commander?" Murrue asked, but Mu held up his hand.

"I saw what you all did at ORB and your actions spoke for themselves, but I can't help but notice the uniforms you're still wearing. And depending how things go out there, there's a very good chance that we'll end up fighting ZAFT forces. This won't be like ORB, so are you really ready for this? I know John is with us regardless. But you and the others are different. And you are Patrick Zala's son."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cagalli demanded.

"For a soldier to defect is a more serious matter than you seem to think." Mu shot back. "On top of that, it's all the more serious when your own father's comrade is the leader of the nation as well. It's difficult to fight a war unless you believe in the cause you're fighting for, all the more so when that belief is turned on his head. I hate to press the issue, but I need to know that I can count on you if we fight together. So can I?"

A heavy silence filled the bridge. Not a word was uttered for a painfully long moment. Athrun finally took a deep breath.

"All I can say is this. Recently I've seen, heard, and thought many things about what's supposed to be right and wrong. I'll admit there are some things I do understand and a lot that I don't. The one thing that is clear to me is that the world I hope for is shared by you all. I'll do what I can to see that our shared goal is achieved."

Aki' looked at his own uniform, which Mu noticed right away. "That uniform…are you with_ them_?"

The Coordinator looked up, shocked but still in control of himself. "If you mean the No Attack-Zone, America Firma Terra division of the United States armed forces, then yes, I am."

"So you defected?" Kira asked.

"Yes. I did."

Chris was just as confused as the others. "But why? Given what happened to your sister, wouldn't you remain with ZAFT to get revenge for her?"

Aki' shook his head. "No. In fact, ZAFT hid the circumstances of her death from my family, and refused to get justice for her because the one who ordered her dead was Rau Le Creuset, that ZAFT white coat."

Everyone stared in shock, but they did not have time to dwell on it.

Mu hesitated to answer, but then smiled. "You both sound very determined, and that's a good answer." He then looked to Murrue and the others. "ORB has entrusted us with a heavy task, and we are only two ships. It may be impossible to do anything that won't be in vain."

"You know, there are people in the PLANTs who think the same way." Athrun said.

Kira turned around. "You mean Lacus?"

Athrun nodded.

"Oh, the pink princess, huh?" Mu commented.

"Yeah, she's Athrun's fiancée." Kira said.

There were some gasps and Athrun saw Cagalli give him a quick glance, but turned away just as fast.

Well, actually their engagement had been nullified by Athrun's father. It just hadn't been made public yet. And this really wasn't the time or the place to inform the others about it. "She and her father are being hunted as traitors." Athrun informed them. "By order of my father's comrade."

"Same as I was. Well, ZAFT would have if I didn't defect to stay alive." Aki' growled.

"But she's not our only ally." John said. "If I can get in touch with my comrades, I should be able to convince them to join us."

"You're referring to the 11th Fleet, aren't you?" Mu asked.

"Yes I am."

"What makes you think that they'll be willing to defect like that?"

"Trust me. They'll be likely to join us."

"If I can get in contact with the 7th Fleet as well, we might be able to turn the tide of the war." Aki' offered. "Most of them are from NASA or were born there before they moved to the PLANTs. If anything, their ideals should make them likely to join us."

Murrue cleared her throat. "It's settled then. We'll head for L4 and gather supplies there."

"One more thing Captain Ramius, I understand you have a vacancy in CIC since Ensign Badgiruel was reassigned. I'd like to fill that vacancy, if that's okay with you." Samuel said.

Everyone was caught off guard by this. "But I thought you'd be commanding the _Kusanagi_."

"Kisaka is more familiar with the _Kusanagi_ than I am. So he'd be better off as its Captain. Besides, we're not really an official army, so our ranks are pretty much meaningless."

Murrue nodded. Very well then. I accept your offer General Dante."

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Powell<em>

_ORB_

Azrael was furious. While the invasion of ORB had been a success, the whole reason for invading the nation had been lost. Those blasted Biological CPUs just weren't proving to be that combat effective. They needed to be properly motivated. He entered the medical room where they had been placed after returning to the _Powell_. The four Biological CPUs were crying out in agony from their withdrawal. Shani and Orga were sprawled out on beds in the room. Shani was half curled up into a ball while Orga was on his back; his hands had a death grip on the edges of the bed. Clotho was lying against a wall, clutching his sides. And Martin was lying on his stomach and writhing on the ground. "Now boys, we need to have a little discussion." Azrael said.

Martin looked up at him. "Please...stop...pain..."

Azrael responded by stomping on his hand, causing Martin to scream in pain. Then a foot hit his face, rolling him onto his side. Azrael gave him a few more kicks to the lower abdomen. "Not until our discussion is done." he said, turning to Clotho. "Now, the four of you have failed us at ORB. Failed _me_. And well...that can't happen again."

Azrael's foot slammed into Clotho's stomach. Clotho let out a gurgling groan as he clutched his stomach. A fist hit Clotho's face. This was followed by another, and another. And another before Azrael stopped. "Because of your failures here, we lost ORB's Mass Driver and any technology we could have gained from Morgenroete." he continued, grabbing Shani's hair and pulling his head up, causing Shani to whimper. "And this is your punishment for that colossal failure."

Azrael punched the green-haired Extended. Shani moaned as he grabbed his now bleeding nose. Azrael pulled something out of his pocket. It was a Taser. A second later, Shani was howling in pain as electricity flowed through his body. "But I'm a forgiving man. In fact, you should consider yourselves lucky that I'm the one calling the shots. There are those that would send you back to Lodonia for this failure, where all of you would never, ever see the light of day again. But I'm a forgiving man. So I'll give you one more chance."

Azrael pulled Orga up by his collar and punched him before shocking him as well with the Taser. He then pocketed the Taser, dusted his off his hands and headed for the door. "The doctors will be coming by soon to give you your medicine. And in a few hours, we'll be leaving to join the Victoria Operation. And I expect the four of you to win us the battle." He paused at the doorway and added, "But should anything happen to that Mass Driver... Well, you'll wish I sent you back to Lodonia. Do you understand?"

"Y...Yes..."

"Got...it..."

"Yeah..."

"We won't...fail again..."

"Make sure that you don't." Azrael casually replied as he left.

In a few hours, the cargo planes would be ready to transport the Calamity, the Forbidden, the Massacre and the Raider to the staging area of the upcoming Victoria Operation. And they would either succeed or be sent back to Lodonia.

* * *

><p><em>Armory One<em>

"What's the status on the mobile suits?" Commander Kessel asked as she watched the crews work on their new GuAIZs.

"Well sir, we've almost got them all done. All of them should be full upgrade within a few more days." Chief Hughes answered. "I have to say, these new machines are impressive. I bet even those new Earth Forces mobile suits won't stand a chance against these machines when ZAFT starts cranking them out on the field."

Diana turned her gaze to the GuAIZ being painted in her colors. "Indeed. They are impressive. But we have yet to see if they are superior to the Earth Forces new machines." she commented.

But her mind was on other matters. Things had taken a drastic turn for the worst in the homeland during her brief time on Earth. One of the new nuclear prototypes had been stolen. The Clyne family declared traitors to ZAFT. Clyne's supporters on the Council arrested. Her own father was on the run. How had things fallen apart so fast? And how was this whole thing going to end?

"Commander!" a voice called out, disrupting her thoughts.

Diana turned to the voice. It was Lucius. "What is it?" she asked.

"We just received word. The battle for ORB and NASA has ended." he answered. "The Alliance won but ORB destroyed Morgenroete and its Mass Driver before they surrendered. NASA managed to drive back the Earth Alliance and preserve their own Mass Driver at the same time."

"I see."

"But that's not all, sir. A private message has arrived for you sir."

"Who is the message from?"

"_Him _sir."

"Have it send to my quarters."

"Already done sir."

Diana nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Odin<em>

_A Short While Later_

Diana entered her quarters and sat down at her desk. A disk was sitting on the desk. She inserted the disk into the computer. The Commander's face appeared on the screen.

"_Things are heating up here on Earth. And I don't know when or even if you receive this message. As you may or may not already know, I am on board the new Earth Forces warship from Heliopolis, the _Archangel._ We just managed to escape from JOSH-A before the Cyclops System was activated. But if it wasn't for the Freedom, or even Wing Zero destroying the system, we probably wouldn't have made it. N-Jammer Cancelers... I had never hoped to see such a thing created. You know, when the first nuclear weapons were used, there were those that called them miracle weapons, capable of leveling enemy cities with a single bomb. Frankly, I fail to see the miraculousness of such weapons. They only make it easier for people to commit mass murder. There is no place for such weapons in true war. Even the Freedom and any other mobile suits like it don't belong in war."_

"_But I'm rambling now. Regardless, Pandora's Box has been opened again. And it's only a matter of time until the Earth Forces figure out a way to nullify the N-Jammers. Or worse, gain access to ZAFT's Canceler. And considering what they tried to do at JOSH-A, I don't think they'd hesitate to use nuclear weapons again. And if Wu's now running things in the PLANTs, then it's likely that if the Alliance starts to beat back ZAFT on Earth, he won't hesitate to either. You must talk with your father. He and Clyne's supporters need to be ready to prevent Wu from using such weapons against the Earth. No matter the cost."_

"_And now that Hong Fa Wu's running ZAFT, you can expect him to take some action against you and the Fleet. Especially if what I heard you did at Panama is true. He knows you won't blindly follow his orders. And that makes you a threat. I don't need to tell you to be careful. But I will anyway. Be careful._

"_There is one other thing I wish to tell you, your little brother is alive and well. He was captured by us before we arrived at JOSH-A and has been in the ship's brig ever since. Captain Ramius, Captain of the _Archangel_, will probably release him soon now that we're in ORB. After they're released, they'll probably find a awy to get back to Carpentaria."_

"_Well... I'm running out of time here. So good bye Diana and make sure nothing happens to my Fleet."_

The message ended and the screen went blank. Diana tapped a finger on the desk, thinking. Things were changing. ZAFT was changing. And she didn't like where Wu was trying to take them.

* * *

><p><em>The Kusanagi's Hanger<em>

Athrun stared out at the crews working in the hanger. But his mind was now on the fact of his father was now leading the PLANTs down a dark road and he feared what would happen. He also feared for Lacus, wondering about her safety.

"Athrun."

He looked to see Kira, Aki', Heero, and Chris enter the room. All of them were back in their flightsuits. "Captain Ramius and the others are returning to the _Archangel_, let's head back too." Kira said.

"Sure."

Just then, the door opened again. They all turned to the door and watched Cagalli enter. "Kira." She said. "There's something we need to talk about."

"We'll give you some privacy." Athrun said as he and Chris turned to leave, but Cagalli stopped them.

"No, please stay."

Both teens glanced at each other, shrugged and nodded. Cagalli passed them and went over to Kira.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Cagalli gulped and reached into her pocket. "This." she replied, pulling out the photo.

Kira took it as Athrun and Chris came over for a look Aki' and Heero also peered at the photo. "A woman and her babies? Who is this?"

"Look on the back." Cagalli said.

Kira looked and gasped when he saw the names scribbled on the back.

"My father gave me this just before I boarded the _Kusanagi_." She explained. "He told me that I wouldn't be alone, that my brother would be with me. But now that he is on the ship, that seems kind of moot."

Kira's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'brother'. Athrun and Chris both glanced back and forth at the photo and their friends. Athrun could suddenly see a resemblance, but he wasn't sure. He opened his mouth to say something. But he found that nothing came out. Chris on the other hand...

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Your father gave you this photo and told you that you'd be with your brother. And your brother is supposed to be Kira. Correct?"

Cagalli nodded.

Chris shook his head. "This is like some bad soap opera." he muttered.

Aki' just sighed in disbelief. Heero just grunted once like he normally did. "Hn."

"What does this all mean?" Cagalli asked, ignoring him. "I don't understand."

"Whatever it may be, this only doesn't tell us anything really." Kira replied.

"But what if this…?" she said. "What does that make me? Who am I really?"

"Dwelling on it won't do any good, Cagalli." Kira said, comforting her. "And it doesn't change the fact the Lord Uzumi was, and still is, your father."

"Kira." She whispered. "I'm just so confused."

"You are still you, Cagalli Yula Attha. It does not make you anyone else. Only _you_ as a person can determine that." Aki' replied.

Heero nodded, a small comforting gesture that Cagalli took heart in.

A short time later, she watched as the Freedom, the Justice, the Exia, the Wing, Wing Zero, the Farsight and the _Archangel_'s shuttle exited the hanger. Kira took a glance back at her as she stood in the waiting room.

_"Shouldn't you stay with her for now?"_ Athrun asked.

"No, if I'm with her, she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it." Kira replied. "It'd best if we both had some time to let this sink in."

Of course, he had to admit that he too couldn't stop thinking about this situation. The more he thought about it, the more questions he had.

_"It could have been worse."_ Chris said.

"How so?"

_"The two of you could have been well...You know, 'close' when you found out."_ Chris said with a chuckle.

"Gah! Don't even joke about that!" an annoyed and slightly embarrassed Kira said, which only caused Chris to laugh more.

Aki' also laughed as he flew by in the Wing. _"Oh sure. Like you two wouldn't have made babies by then."_

That made Kira blush and Heero crack up with laughter, a first anyone had even heard from him.

_"Kira, when we get back, do you think Captain Ramius will let me borrow a shuttle?"_ Athrun asked, changing the conversation.

"Athrun?"

_"I need to make a visit to the PLANTs. I need to speak to father and Chairman Wu about a lot of things."_

Kira nodded. "I understand."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Defense Secretary John Keller looked over the reports on the N-Jammer project. It seemed to be going well, but there were still problems that no one had expected. The fact that NASA now had an N-Jammer had not changed though. They now had an advantage that ZAFT had not counted on.

As the data flowed in from the Great Lakes Naval Base, the defense secretary knew that they were still running on borrowed time as it was. "We need to complete the project before ZAFT attacks again…"

He closed his eyes as he put the paper down on the desk before him. Defense Secretary Keller stood up, walking over to the windows of his office. "What ZAFT can't know is what we have planned. If the project succeeds as planned, then they will have lost their one defense against the missiles we have."

Opening his eyes, the older Natural then walked over to his desk. Opening up a small folder, he took out a sheet of data on N-Jammers that had already been obtained. The data matched that of the current N-Jammer under study. Keller smiled as he looked over the data he had obtained not too long ago.

It seemed to be imminent that NASA would overcome the N-Jammers, and soon would be the undisputed power in the world, both on Earth and in space.

"We need those missiles, and not just for the defense of the PLANTs either. We need them for our own defense as well, because if we have those missiles active once again, then the Earth Forces would be unwilling to pull an attack on us again." He murmured as he looked back out the windows at the sky above the Pentagon.

* * *

><p><em>Lesseps Class, the Ares<em>

_ZAFT Victoria Base_

_A Few Days Later_

"Admiral Thule! Incoming enemy contacts! They're mobile suits!"

"Scramble all mobile suits!" Admiral Thule ordered. "Intercept the enemy!"

They had come. Thule knew the Alliance would attack sooner or later. With the loss of Panama, it was inevitable, though their decision to attack ORB had certainly surprised him. He never would have thought that the Alliance would get that desperate. But their attack had allowed them to regroup and gather at the two Mass Drivers they held. Just in case.

The Earth Forces won't find an easy battle. He had made sure of that. And they were prepared if need be, to destroy the Mass Driver rather than have them get their hands on it.

But what had really surprised him was the decision to attack _NASA_ as well. Of all the nations to attack, the Earth Forces had chosen the one that had happened to be the most powerful on the whole planet _as well_ as in space! Of course, NASA had, as expected for ones of their strength and caliber, driven the attacking Alliance forces back, though not without losses. Still, only one Mass Driver remained in Natural hands, and thankfully it was not in Alliance territory.

* * *

><p><em>Spengler Class Carrier, the Enterprise<em>

_Waters near the Victoria Base_

Clotho, Martin, Orga and Shani silently powered up their machines.

"Now remember boys, don't fail this time." Azrael said over the comm.

The four Extended pilots simply nodded. They weren't going to fail again. They couldn't afford to. Moments later, they took off, heading for Victoria.

A group of BuCUEs fired at a squad of advancing Strike Daggers. Some of the Daggers fell, but most remained standing. "Come on!" the ZAFT squad leader shouted. "Let's show these Naturals who's bet-"

A beam tore through the BuCUE. The Massacre landed in front of the rest of the BuCUEs. Martin roared, firing off missiles and beams at the remaining BuCUEs, destroying them. The Dagger pilots let out a cheer. "See that men! That's how you deal with those damn Coordinators." an Earth Forces lieutenant said.

But Martin was already gone, searching for more opponents.

Elsewhere, a wing of DINNs fired on Raider. But their bullets did nothing to the Raider's Trans Phase Armor. "Pests! You're all going down!" Clotho shouted, firing his railgun and beam cannon.

The beams and slugs made quick work of the ZAFT mobile suits.

A group of ZuOOTs fired on a trio of Daggers, destroying them. But out of the smoke, a trio of beams flew out, hitting one of the mobile suits. The Calamity emerged from the smoke. "What the hell is that?" one ZAFT pilot shouted.

_"Who cares? Destroy it!"_

Suddenly, Orga fired his bazooka and shield cannon at the ZuOOTs as they tried to fire back. Those ZuOOTs that survived managed to inflict no damage to the Calamity. "Sorry. That's not good enough!" Orga shouted before finishing them off.

The Forbidden sliced through a GINN as other GINNs fruitless fired their rifles at it. A CGUE fired its beam rifle, hoping that he could destroy the Forbidden with it. But Shani lowered his shields, deflecting the beams into a GINN. The CGUE pilot was stunned by the sight of his beams hitting a comrade. Shani laughed as he fired his railguns at the CGUE.

The Alliance was winning. The remaining ZAFT Forces couldn't hold the base for much longer. Especially against those four new machines. They were just too powerful. There was only one option left for them. "Activate the bombs!" Thule ordered. "Destroy the Mass Driver!"

An officer nodded, keying in the first half of the self-destruct code for the Mass Driver. Thule typed in the second half of the code. "You may take Victoria. But like ORB, it will be a hollow victory!" he said, hitting the execute button...

...But nothing happened. The bombs on the Mass Driver didn't go off. Thule slammed his fist into the console in frustration. A commando team must have infiltrated the base ahead of the main attack force and disabled the bombs. There was no other explanation why the bombs hadn't detonated.

"All remaining mobile suits are to fire on the Mass Driver! We can't let the Alliance have it!"

But as if on cue, those four powerful mobile suits descended on the Mass Driver.

_"You heard the order!"_ a CGUE pilot said. _"We can't let the Mass Driver fall into their-"_

A beam tore through the CGUE, silencing the pilot. The remaining pilots looked up. The Calamity was descending on the group. "Come on! We can't let that thing be destroyed!" Orga shouted, firing on the GINNs.

A trio of BuCUEs fired off a barrage of missiles at the Mass Driver. But all of the missiles were shot out of the air by a barrage of beams and bullets. Martin turned to the mobile suits. "I'm not going back there! I hate it there! So die!" he roared, targeting the BuCUEs.

A pair of GINNs, armed with Barrus heavy particle cannons, fired their weapons at the Mass Driver. But before they could hit their target, the Forbidden appeared and deflected the beams away from the Mass Driver.

"Not happening." he said, firing his railguns at the GINNs.

A group of DINNs soared down towards the Mass Driver and fired off their missiles. Suddenly, the Raider appeared, swinging its heavy hammer in a circle in front of it. The missiles hit the Raider's makeshift shield and exploded. "Up! Down!" Clotho shouted, firing his Zorn cannon twice, destroying two of the DINNs.

"Left!" His hammer destroyed another.

"Right!" His railgun shot the fourth DINN from the sky.

"A! B!" The beam cannon and railgun finished the final two off.

But Clotho didn't gloat over his victory. Instead, before the remains of the final DINNs hit the ground, he was off, attacking other ZAFT mobile suits that dared to threaten the Mass Driver. The four Extended fought fiercely. Like they had no tomorrow. Which, if they failed, was true.

Thule gritted his teeth. The Mass Driver was theirs now. There was nothing he could do to change that today. "Sound the retreat!" he ordered. "The _Ares_, the _Michael Edwards_ and the _Taurus_ will cover the retreat!"

"But Admiral-"

"Silence Brunt! We need to preserve the lives of as many ZAFT soldiers as we can!"

Several squads of Strike Daggers had now joined the four Earth Forces prototypes at the Mass Driver. Azrael's voice came over the comm. _"Good work boys. The Strike Daggers will protect the Mass Driver now. But we can't let all of those Coordinators escape. Destroy them."_

The four of them grinned as they took off for the core of the retreating ZAFT forces. The work was over. Now it was time some fun.

"Admiral! Those four machines are approaching!"

"All mobile suits! All batteries! Open fire on them!" Thule shouted. "Shoot them down!"

The guns of the Lesseps class, its two Petrie class escorts and the nearby mobile suits opened fire on the four. But the Extended pilots effortlessly dodged or blocked the worst of the shots and fired back. DINNs in the air were blown out of the sky. GINNs, BuCUEs and ZuOOTs on the ground were bombarded by their various weapons. "These guys are no fun." Shani complained.

_"Who cares?" _Clotho said as they continued towards the three land battleships. _"They die all the same."_

Martin mowed down more GINNs when his beam Gatling guns ran out of power. He discarded them, drawing his beam sabers. The Massacre landed on the _Taurus_'s main cannon, crushing it. The _Taurus_'s bridge crew watched in horror as the Massacre turned towards the bridge. He swung his sabers down, slicing through the bridge tower. Martin laughed as he continued his assault, his sabers tearing into the ship's hull.

"Admiral! The _Taurus_ is dead!"

"Admiral! We must fall back!" Brunt shouted.

"No. Not until the others have retreated safely." Thule said. "We may have lost Victoria, but I will not leave until every soldier that can escape, has escaped!"

Suddenly, the Calamity jumped off the Raider, landing on the hull of the _Rook_. Orga aimed his energy bazooka at the bridge of the _Rook_. Brunt let out a scream and tried to run. But it was pointless. Thule knew that. They were already dead. The Calamity fired. "LONG LIVE ZAFT!" Thule defiantly shouted as the light reached them.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later<em>

Though Thule's dying efforts saved many ZAFT soldiers, many more of the soldiers had been unable to escape. And the Alliance soldiers were more than willing to emulate the actions of many ZAFT soldiers during the Panama attack.

Alliance personal were already cleaning up the base and preparing for its first launch under the Earth Alliance's control. A jeep passed by the crew rushing to complete their work on time. Inside the jeep were Azrael and Captain Sutherland. Azrael was pleased. Very pleased. The Biological CPUs had finally proven their worth. And not only that, the Alliance had finally broken ZAFT's mobile suit supremacy. Everything was finally starting to slide into place.

"Well, I have to say that was quite an impressive victory, Captain Sutherland." Azrael said, complementing the commander of the attack on Victoria.

"It was the Strike Daggers and those four new machines of yours that won us this victory." Sutherland replied.

"Yes. Though I was quite worried that they weren't up to par after what happened to ORB."

"Indeed. I think the only reasons we had any difficulties at ORB was because of those unexpected machines you told me about."

Azrael nodded. "Considering we attacked them with the Calamity, the Forbidden, the Massacre, and the Raider, I never expected to have that much difficulty. ORB is truly a wicked nation. I wonder what they could have been thinking."

"Although two of those machines, not counting that Heero Yuy's machine, were unlike _anything_ we had ever seen. They seemed to emit jamming particles of some kind. That really messed up our sensors during the fight for ORB. Luckily we were able to fight by sight alone, so that helped to hide the fact we were disabled."

Azrael nodded again. That one fact was what disturbed him greatly. Even now, the Alliance had no idea what those particles were. If anyone, the PLANTs, or even, _hell forbid_, _**NASA**_, figured out how to harness those particles, then the Earth Forces would be defeated, and not just in words either…

"They probably thought that if they could played their cards right, they'd be sitting pretty. What a disgusting nation." Sutherland said. "I understand that a lot of their technology came from the PLANTs. Actually, now that I've had some time to think about it, it's possible that those two machines were made by ZAFT."

Azrael watched as the Raider, the Calamity, the Massacre and the Forbidden were loaded on the cargo ship that would soon take them to the Ptolemaeus Crater Base on the Moon. "In either case, we'll need to do something about them. Perhaps even acquire one of them." he said as the jeep came to a stop.

"So that's why you're going into space." Sutherland commented.

Azrael stepped out of the vehicle. "Yes. After seeing them in action, I can't help but wonder. Could those four machines be nuclear powered?"

"You can't be serious." a stunned Sutherland said.

"I don't have any proof at the moment, but that much power isn't possible with current battery technology."

The two walked through the Mass Driver control building, heading for their shuttle. "Well, the Coordinators did develop the N-Jammers in first place." Sutherland said, thinking over the idea. "So it is possible that they could have developed a way to cancel out their effects. But if that were true, there could be serious consequences for us."

"Do you doubt me, the Director of the Atlantic National Defense Conglomerate?" Azrael asked as they reached the shuttle boarding ramp.

"No. Of course not." Sutherland quickly replied.

"Remember, we are the weaker creature here." Azrael explained. "In order to ensure our safety, we must keep the beast with fangs caged or on a lease."

"Yes. We can't let them run wild in space. Even if we were the ones who created them in the first place."

"I'll go and take care of them." Azrael said as they boarded the ship. "Permanently."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Liz floated over to Nisha, who was resting in the pilot's lounge of the ship. "Hey."

"Hey."

She looked unsure of what to say, as her face was slightly hot. "So…um…your cousin returned?"

"Yeah, he did." Nisha replied. "And from what he told me, ZAFT was the reason he defected. Well, one of the reasons anyway."

"Really?"

Nisha just looked at her, his hands still behind his head. "It's not that simple Liz. He did not defect just like that. Aki' actually had to think about it."

"I know it's not that easy. We defected from the Earth Alliance, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was different. Aki' had to choose between revenge for his sister, fighting for the Coordinator 'homeland', and getting justice for his family. It was not easy."

Liz just looked down again. "It's just that, well…he is a former ZAFT pilot. How can NAZAFT trust that he will not try to kill the inhabitants of the colony New Juneau?"

Nisha sat up. "Liz, NAZAFT is considered one of the best military groups to join, and not just anyone can join it. They have to either be U.S. citizens; genetic type does not matter; they have to go through an academy based in the colony, or they have to be chosen by the NAZAFT leader to be a member. The first two are the real reasons why many are able to join, and the last one, while it does occur, it is very rare, and it is considered an honor to join, mainly if the person is from ZAFT. American citizens will not attack the colony, and the cadets in the academy learn what it means to be a member of NAZAFT. ZAFT pilots, well, they need to be from the U.S. by birth, or be of excellent character, which rarely happens. Aki' is a U.S. citizen by birth. That is why he was allowed to join NAZAFT."

Liz nodded in understanding at the explanation. "I see now. So that's it."

"Yeah. That's it."

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

"So, you wish to defect from ZAFT?" the NAZAFT commander asked. The trio of ZAFT officers before her nodded.

"Yes, we do." Tao replied, although she knew that the chances of her other two crew members getting in were slim. Heidi was too aggressive, and Commander Wolfe was not from NASA by birth.

The NAZAFT commander put her head on her hands, regarding the three with a calculating stare. "You three are of the 7th Fleet, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am." Commander Wolfe replied.

Calm eyes looked over the three before her. Two of them were citizens of NASA, one by birth, one by naturalization. Another was a citizen of the PLANTs, so that meant that she would have to renounce her PLANT citizenship and become a U.S. citizen within two years if she was to avoid being tried as a war criminal.

"Two of you are already American citizens right?" Tao and Heidi nodded at the question.

"Then you have nothing to fear in terms of being tried and convicted as war criminals." The NAZAFT commander then faced Commander Wolfe. "As for you, you will have to renounce your PLANT citizenship and become a U.S. citizen within two years in order for you to be protected from the same fate. Are you sure you want to do that?"

Commander Wolfe looked unsure, but she still nodded her head in response.

"Then it is settled. You all are now NAZAFT officers."

"Tao White, as of right now, you are given the rank of Commander. You will be in charge of the newly formed squadron as soon as it is put into operation."

"Heidi Matthews, you are now a Colonel in NAZAFT. You will be assigned to Tao's unit once it is activated."

"Araiya Wolfe, you are given the rank of Lieutenant, so you will be in charge of your own ship which will be a part of Tao's unit once it is activated."

"Is that understood?"

Every one of the former ZAFT pilots before the NAZAFT commander saluted, using the United States military salute.

"Welcome back."

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. The two ORB ships make it to space unharmed while the ZAFT forces at Panama lose to the Earth Forces, who regain the Mass Driver there. NASA gets closer to overcoming the N-Jammers while Kira and Cagalli find out that they are twins. Tao and her fleet are also made a part of NAZAFT, sparing them the fate that Chairman Wu had given them.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, **_WILL_** be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	29. Phase TwentyEight: Lacus Strikes

**Chapter twenty-eight is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Meteorthunder3: Yes, the two sides are similar. But they refuse to see the other as human. That is where NASA balances it out, seeing both as human, whether they like it or not.**

**Titanic X: Yes, I can tell. XD!**

**117Jorn: You'll have to read and see. XP!**

**KnightGunAnime: Keller is confident, but that does not mean that it will work the first time around. And yes, Panama was a replay of the first battle of Panama. Thule did do a good job, but it was not enough in the end. Diana was talking to her old commander, who you already know, John Alaric. And yes, NAZAFT does have certain requirements, and being part of the U.S. Armed Forces is all the more reason for it. And the 7th joining was also planned from the start as well.**

**Final Genesis: Unfortunately, the Kyrios will not be coming in due to being damaged beyond repair. Only the Dynams, the Exia, and the Virtue will come in. But Virtue will be in Destiny: Divisions.**

**BigMac51: The reason I make a big deal out of the salute here is because each country will have their own salutes, which will be very different from the U.S., one in my story. Like the AEU will salute with one hand while the other is over their heart, that kind of thing. They will make a big show out of saluting, whereas in the U.S., it will be straight to the point. And yes, the 7th and 11th being brought into the Three Ships Alliance is going to be interesting indeed.**

******************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************

******************************Expect Monday and Friday updates unless something comes up in real-life. And go vote on the poll for the best developed OC. Also, _100_ reviews! Thanks to all who have been leaving reviews! You really have made me happy! XD!******************************

******************************Anyway, read and review!******************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Eight: Lacus Strikes<p>

_The Archangel's Hanger_

Athrun finished suiting up as his shuttle was being prepped for launch. It was small, single seat craft. With it, he would reach the PLANTs in a couple hours. Kira, Chris, Saul, Nicol, Nisha, Heero, Aki', Liz, and Dearka were there to see him off. "If anything happens to me, I want one of you guys to pilot the Justice." he said.

"No way. You're the only one for that mobile suit." Dearka replied.

"Yeah. I don't want use any other machine besides my Surge." Saul added.

Athrun turned to Nicol, who shook his head. "Sorry. But the Justice just isn't for me."

Looking at Aki', the NAZAFT pilot shook his head. "No. If I do, then I will be considered a ZAFT pilot, and that would mean capture and execution."

Heero just glared at Athrun. "If you think I am going to switch from Wing Zero, I will kill you."

Nisha just shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't pilot such a machine. You might, but I won't."

Liz just shrugged. "Sorry. But I've got the Dynames, which is more of my thing anyway."

Finally, Athrun turned to Chris. "No. I'm not piloting a nuclear powered mobile suit." he said. "You and Kira can pilot those things, but I'm never gonna pilot one of those machines or any like them. Besides, I've got the Exia, which is not nuclear powered."

"Wait a minute!" someone called out.

Cagalli appeared, virtually tackling Athrun. "Why are you doing this? Why are you going back to the PLANTs?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier." Athrun answered.

"Sorry doesn't cut! What will happen if you don't return without that?" she shouted, pointing to the Justice.

"I'm leaving the Justice here. It's better this way." He explained. "Should worst comes to worst, Kira will take care of it."

"That isn't what I'm talking about!"

Athrun sighed. "I know, but I still have to do this."

Kira then came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Cagalli, you know why he has to go."

Defeated, she nodded and stepped back.

A short while later, the shuttle took off and sped away. A minute after, the Freedom and Wing Zero followed as escort. Whenever everything was done, the plan was to rendezvous with Athrun and all three would return to the _Archangel_. All hands on board both ships nervously watched as the machines disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>Hong Fa Wu's Office<em>

_Aprilius One_

Hong Fa Wu sat inside his office and watched footage of the Earth Alliance's battle with ORB. Le Creuset had managed to record a portion of the battle as he returned to Carpentaria before returning to space.

The loss of Victoria had been a heavy blow. Though Thule had managed to save a portion of their forces stationed there, the loss of the Mass Driver to the Earth Forces was grave turn of events. Just when they had turned things in their favor again, those damn Naturals attacked Victoria. And with those accursed new mobile suits of theirs, the PLANTs were once again in danger.

As he continued watching, Wu spoke with the Captain of their new warship, the _Eternal_. "Yes, that's right." He said. "Le Creuset returned less than an hour ago and had this information with him. I don't how or why the Freedom ended up at ORB. Athrun may know, but the little fool hasn't reported in yet."

_"You did say that his mission was top secret."_ the man replied. _"Needless communications is but one way information can be picked and leaked."_

Wu shuddered. Leaked information had become the cause of many of his recent headaches. "The overconfident Naturals have been gathering at the moon. We need to crush them this time, completely." he said, changing the direction of the conversation.

_"I understand. I shall give every effort to repay Your Excellency for giving me another chance at life."_

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Vesalius<em>

_Armory One_

"Well Miss, I think I found the reason you've been getting sick in mornings." the doctor said. "I believe congratulations are in order."

Flay's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. You're going to be a mother."

Flay felt an overwhelming tide of emotions as her subconsciously reached for her abdomen. She was going to have a baby. She felt joy. Worry. Fear even. But mostly joy.

But then dread entered her mind. Had she found out a few weeks ago, she would have known instantly that Chris was the father. But after Panama... After Panama, she was Le Creuset's assistant by day and at night... She barely managed to suppress a shudder. She had heard some of rumors going around about her. But they were much farther than she had imagined. She was not his lover, nor had he made her his lover.

While she was overjoyed at the thought of having Chris's child, the realization struck home. She was having _Chris's_ child! Joy spread through her, but she also knew that she was still in danger. For now, all that mattered was ensuring the safety of her unborn child and trying to find a way back to _Archangel_.

* * *

><p><em>The Vesalius's Hanger<em>

Yzak wondered through the hanger as the crews worked on the new mobile suits that had been loaded onto the _Vesalius_. He walked pass his Duel and Zane's new mobile suit. Next to them was a second new mobile suit, identical to Zane's save that it was currently in the process of being painted purple, and a CGUE DEEP Arms. Shiho Hahnenfuss's CGUE DEEP Arms. Yzak was familiar with Shiho and had met her a few times. She was a skilled pilot.

Yzak stopped at the third new mobile suit. It was painted in the colors of a CGUE and a technician was working on it. "Is this the new model GuAIZ?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a new mass production type from MMI." the technician replied. "The assembly lines are all retooling for this guy. Once we get them rolling out, we'll stamp the Naturals out of space in no time."

Yzak doubted that. The new Earth Forces machines, while inferior to his Duel, were more powerful than the rest of ZAFT's arsenal. And the Earth Forces could field a lot of those mobile suits. But then again, the GuAIZs had no doubt been made with the technology gained from the mobile suits from Heliopolis. If NASA was put into the picture as well though, then things changed, as they had even more advanced tech than the PLANTs. He took another look at the machine and shrugged before walking off.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Jachin Due<em>

_An Hour Later_

Athrun's shuttle reached the defensive perimeter surrounding the space fortress of Jachin Due. He, Heero, and Kira had already parted ways and Kira now waited at the rendezvous point with Heero. A group of GINNs moved in to intercept his craft. He switched to a ZAFT communication channel. "This is operative Athrun Zala of the National Defense Committee." He said. "My identification number is 285002. Jachin Due Defense Forces, please respond."

The squad of GINNs slowed but didn't stop. They quickly surrounded the shuttle, ready to destroy it if he did anything remotely suspicious.

_'So far so good.' _Athrun thought. _'I hope I haven't made a big mistake in coming here.'_

* * *

><p><em>Patrick Zala's Office<em>

Patrick Zala looked over the data of what he planned to be Wu's ultimate weapon in the war against the Naturals. The appropriately named GENESIS. For it would be the genesis of the Age of the Coordinator according to Hong Fa Wu. It was already in the final phase of its construction and would be operational shortly thereafter. That bothered him greatly. His intercom buzzed and he pressed the receiver. "Yes, what is it?"

_"Operative Athrun Zala has arrived at Jachin Due, sir. He was piloting an Earth Forces shuttle."_

This was a shock for Patrick. At very least, Athrun should be in the Justice. Not an Earth Forces shuttle. Something had happened. Something he knew Wu wasn't going to like.

"Given the circumstances, he's being detained at this moment." the officer added.

"Bring him here at once." Patrick ordered before turning off the intercom. He had many questions for Athrun, and not the ones Wu wanted him to think or even ask.

A short while later, Athrun was escorted into his father's office while flanked by two guards. Once they arrived, the guards saluted the Defense Chairman.

Patrick said nothing at first. He sighed and stood up. "Guards, leave us."

Once the guards left, Patrick looked at his son and continued. "What's happened? Where are the Justice and the Freedom?"

"I know where they are both are. They are intact and safe." Athrun answered. "But I need to ask you something father. What direction are you and Supreme Chairman Wu planning to take this war?"

"What?" Patrick demanded. "What sort of absurd question is that? What about your mission? That's what you need to report on!"

"The reason I've returned is because I needed to speak with you directly." Athrun said. "I'm talking about what happened at Alaska, Panama, and Victoria. You attack because you're attacked and then you're attacked again because you attacked. All the while, war and suffering continues. How much longer will this drag on? How many more will have to die?"

"Where did you get such ideas?" Patrick asked. "If you got them because of your experiences, then that is what I had hoped would happen. If it was Clyne, then I am-"

He was cut off as the door slid open to reveal Chairman Wu. "Ah. I see that your son has returned to us. So did he succeed in his mission?"

Athrun stared as his father stood up, a hard look in his eyes. "Look Wu, I only am going along with this because of my son's safety! I did not want to wipe out all Naturals!"

Shock filled Athrun as his father said those words. Wu then turned on Patrick and smacked him across the face. The other man fell to the ground. "Look! What happened during the Bloody Valentine needs to be avenged! MY WIFE WAS KILLED AT JUNIUS SEVEN!"

"But how far are you willing to go?" Patrick asked.

"Once every last Natural is dead, that is when this war comes to an end."

Athrun was stunned to say the least. "What did you say? Do you really mean that you plan on killing all the Naturals?"

"Of course!" Hong Fa Wu yelled as he grabbed Athrun by the collar. "That's been our goal from the start! Now where are the Justice and the Freedom?!"

"Unhand my son!" Patrick yelled as he stood up again from his spot on the ground.

"Chairman, do you really mean what you just said about killing all the Naturals?"

"That's the whole point of this war! That's why we're fighting this war! Have you forgotten that?" Hong Fa Wu shouted, throwing him to the ground.

The next moment, Chairman Wu pulled out his sidearm and aimed at Athrun. "You're pathetic! Stop giving me that garbage and answer me! Where are the Freedom and the Justice?"

Athrun glared at him but didn't answer. "If you refuse to answer, I'll have you arrested as a traitor!"

But Athrun still didn't answer. His father's comrade reached for his intercom and called in a group of military police. They surrounded him and aimed their rifles at him and his father. This whole thing had been a big mistake. He never should have come back. Chairman Wu was locked into his path. Nothing he could say would change that. Suddenly, Lord Uzumi's words echoed through his mind.

"_The Earth Forces' present actions are being guided by the leader of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael. To make matters worse, the PLANTs are led by someone who believes Coordinators are a new species, for Hong Fa Wu rules them now. The way things are developing, the world will soon be trapped between two forces who refuse to accept each other's' existence."_

As much as he hated to admit it, Chairman Wu was one of people driving this war on. He got to his feet. What he did next surprised everyone, himself included. Athrun lunged at the chairman. A shot rang out. Athrun fell to the ground, the bullet having grazed his right shoulder.

"Don't kill him. There is still information we need from him." Wu ordered. "Arrest him and use whatever techniques necessary to pry information on the Freedom and the Justice out of him. I'm very disappointed, Athrun. As for your father, I will see to him personally later on."

The soldiers pulled Athrun up and slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Another group did the same with his father. "As am I…_Chairman_." He spat.

* * *

><p>The guards dragged Athrun outside the government building, where a van was waiting. But he wasn't about to let them lock him up. He kicked one of the guards and tackled the other before running off. Patrick Zala also kicked a guard to the ground before turning to face another. To Athrun's surprise, one of guards followed, firing at the other soldiers and throwing flash-bangs. The pair rounded a corner of the building. "Turn your back to me so I can shoot the handcuffs." the soldier ordered.<p>

Athrun complied and his handcuffs were removed. "You're being too reckless." the soldier said, handing him a pistol. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You even got one of my guys."

"Sorry about that. But who are you?" Athrun asked.

"I'm with what they're calling the Clyne Faction. As is your father. He was basically a mole for us." the soldier replied. "And you need to be more careful. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Sorry."

At that moment, the second soldier he had hit appeared, firing his rifle. "Come on DeCosta! We need to get out of here!"

DeCosta nodded and turned to Athrun. "Come on!"

The three ran out, Athrun's father right behind them.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Tao and her crew looked themselves over as they finished up putting on their new uniforms. Tao's was black like a ZAFT black coat's, but instead the purple areas, the lower sleeves were blue just like the shoulder area. The line was blue as well. She had the white belt and white boots like Akira had, but she had a commander's hat that had on it the United States armed forces insignia.

Heidi wore the blue coat uniform, and it was just like Akira's, complete with male pants too.

Commander Wolfe wore the same black outfit as Tao, but instead of the same parts being blue, said parts were red.

Josh Ajaxy had on the same outfit as Heidi, marking him as a pilot of NAZAFT as well.

"Now you all are NAZAFT officers." The commander of NAZAFT replied as the four looked at her. "From here on out, you will be fighting not for ZAFT or their superior being ideology, but your own beliefs."

Tao knew what she meant. "You also mean fighting for the ideals of the United States, that _ALL_ people are created equal, whether they are Naturals _or_ Coordinators."

Her superior officer nodded. "That is correct. No one race is better than others. And Wu fails to see that. Now, I believe that the 11th Fleet will be needing some help. You had best get out there and help out the Clyne Faction."

The four saluted with the United States military salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>The Eternal<em>

_Inside a ZAFT Hanger_

Commander Andrew Waltfeld glanced at his pocketwatch and smiled. DeCosta should have recovered the kid and Zala by now and be heading to meet up with them. Now it was time for phase two of their plan. Andy picked up the phone in his chair's arm, switching to the ship's intercom. "This is Commander Waltfeld. The ship is now entering its final preparations. I repeat, the ship is entering its _final preparations_."

All across the ship, the Clyne supporters amongst the ship's crew quickly gathered up those that weren't and kicked them out as others rushed to bring the _Eternal_'s systems online.

Moments later, Lacus Clyne entered the bridge. "Sorry I'm late." she said as she sat in the command chair.

"No worries. As long as you're safe." Andy replied. "Shall we be heading out now?"

Lacus nodded. "Yes."

"Loading departure plan C, forced exit subroutine one nine two zero online."

"Adding logic array, security is disengaged. All systems go."

Suddenly, the frantic calls dockmaster filled the bridge. "Commander Waltfeld! What's going on? You don't have clearance to launch!"

"Sir. They changed the codes to the main gate."

"Those people are so clever." Waltfeld said mockingly. "They should've left it as it was."

He turned to Lacus. "Our exit is gonna be a bit rougher now. So brace yourself."

"We have no other choice, since we must go." Lacus replied.

"Prepare to fire the main cannon! Target the main gate!" Andy ordered. "Fire immediately after take-off!"

"_Eternal_, please launch." Lacus said.

The _Eternal_'s engines fired up, propelling the ship forward. Moments later, the _Eternal_'s main cannon fired, destroying the gate and providing them with a way out.

"Where's DeCosta?"

At that very moment, a four-man shuttle raced through hanger, heading for the _Eternal_. _"Commander we're here."_ Martin said as he pulled the shuttle alongside the _Eternal_.

"DeCosta, move to the rear hatch." Andy ordered. "Once they're on board, get the ship up to maximum speed!"

Once the shuttle safely landed on board, the _Eternal_ reached its maximum speed, outrunning all of their pursers. But there was one last hurdle before they could consider their escape successful. Jachin Due and its defense forces which would be waiting for them.

* * *

><p><em>7th Fleet<em>

_Near Jachin Due_

The 7th Fleet was now around Jachin Due, disguised as ZAFT vessels.

"This is not going to be easy." Tao said as she looked over the amount of ZAFT forces. "We may be in over our heads."

Josh just shrugged. "Hey, if we are, we are. There's nothing that we can actually do about it except follow orders."

"Hey! Following orders nearly got us disbanded more than once!" Tao shot back. Her now-scarred right eye was visible. The side of her head near her eye was scar tissue, and part of her hair that was burned off now fell over that eye, hiding the damage from a distance.

Commander Wolfe just sighed. "He's right, you know. That incident with Panama nearly got us branded as traitors."

Tao just glared back at her. "Hey, you didn't have to follow the orders, you know!"

"True, but why did you give those orders anyway?"

"Killing countless people, even if they are of the enemy, is wrong! And they were defenseless no less! How can ZAFT do such a low-brow thing, when they are supposed to be the superior group of humans?!" Tao snarled.

Commander Wolfe was shocked as her eyes widened in surprise. "But ZAFT should have known about the results of JOSH-A being prevented! That would have stopped the whole thing from even occurring! And yet did they tell the soldiers out in the field?! NO! The Supreme Council outright lied and said that JOSH-A had killed over seventy percent of their men and women in uniform!" Tao snapped.

"Yes, but-"

"NO! ZAFT could care less about harming Naturals who are only fighting to defend their homes! I was just doing what I knew should be done!" Tao growled.

"Then why did you do it?!" Commander Wolfe snarled back, her voice rising.

"Because I am an American citizen first and foremost!" Tao shouted back. "I could care less about ZAFT and its policies of genetic superiority! My _HOME_ was what drove me to make those orders! My _NATION_ where I was _BORN_, the _UNITED STATES_! _NOT_ the PLANTs!"

Commander Wolfe stared, unable to find anything to say.

"Wow…" Josh whispered.

"My loyalties lie with the United States and NASA, not the Coordinator 'homeland'." Tao murmured as she looked down. "If you don't like it, then you can return to ZAFT and have me branded as a traitor if you want."

"…"

"No."

Tao looked up, stunned. "What?"

"You heard me." Commander Wolfe said as she faced her superior. "I won't do that."

"Yeah, we're with you. NASA is my home as well, and my loyalties to them are much more so than even the PLANTs expect." Josh replied.

"ZAFT can go to hell for all I care. Anyone who wants to kill Naturals for the fun of it needs to suffer the way those soldiers did." Heidi replied, also looking at the new NAZAFT commander.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as Tao looked over her crew. "Thanks…" The message center then bleeped and Aisha, in her new white coat uniform, brought it up.

"The _Eternal_ is sending out a message. I'm putting it through."

_"Hello. My name is Lacus Clyne. Although I have become enemies with Chairman Wu because we hope for different futures, I do not intend to fight against you. Please let our ship go. And I also ask each one of you to think about what we really should be fighting against."_

Tao looked at her crew, knowing what they had to do.

"Prep the mobile suits for launch! We are going to defend the _Eternal_!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>The Odin<em>

_Near Jachin Due_

"Commander, orders from HQ." the comm officer said. "The _Eternal_ has been stolen from Armory One. Chairman Wu is ordering that all available ZAFT forces to intercept and destroy the _Eternal_."

Diana Kessel nodded. "Bring the ship to Level One Battlestations! Get the GuAIZs ready for launch! Bring the fleet into position to flank the as the Jachin Due defense forces move into intercept!"

"Commander! The _Eternal_ is sending out a message to all ZAFT forces!"

"Let's hear it."

_"Hello. My name is Lacus Clyne. Although I have become enemies with Chairman Wu because we hope for different futures, I do not intend to fight against you. Please let our ship go. And I also ask each one of you to think about what we really should be fighting against."_

"You're orders sir?" a bridge officer asked.

This was wrong. What they were doing was wrong. The ZAFT she had once known was slipping away more and more each day. It had to stop. "Prep my mobile suit for launch." Diana ordered. "I will not follow Wu's orders any longer. But I will not force the rest of you into betraying ZAFT. All I ask is that you give me a head start."

No one on the bridge moved.

"No ma'am." Lucius replied. "I speak for everyone when I say we'll not follow your order."

"Then arrest me." she said. "I will not fire on that ship or follow that man's orders."

"We're not going to arrest you either."

"But-"

"Ma'am, again I speak for everyone when I say, to hell with our orders and to hell with Hong Fa Wu."

For the briefest of moments, her normally cold demeanor dropped as a slight smile spread across her lips. "Thank you." she whispered under her breath.

Then the smile dropped. "What are you waiting for then? Bring the Fleet closer to the _Eternal_! Scramble all mobile suits! We're protecting the _Eternal_!" she ordered. "I don't want a single mobile suit to get within striking distance of that ship! And do not fire until I give signal! Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" came the chorus of replies as the bridge crushed rushed to carry out her orders.

"Will you still be going out as well, ma'am?"

"Of course. You have the bridge Lee."

Minutes later, all of the mobile suits of the 11th Fleet were launched and joined by the 7th Fleet machines as well, heading for the _Eternal_. The ZAFT forces heading for the _Eternal_ let out a cheer. "Those traitors are done for now!" one GINN pilot shouted.

_"Yeah! There's no way they can escape the 11th Fleet!"_ another said.

"_The 7__th__ is there as well! There is no way that they can escape _both_ fleets for long!"_ a third GINN pilot added.

"Damn. The 11th Fleet and 7th Fleet." Andy said. "This isn't going to be easy."

"We're being hailing by the 11th Fleet and the 7th." DeCosta said.

"Put it through. Let's hope that Miss Kessel and Miss White will listen."

The cockpits of Diana's GuAIZ and Tao's Diver appeared on the main screen.

"Eternal. _This is Commander Diana Kessel of the 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet_." Diana said. _"We have been ordered to destroy you. However, we can no longer willing follow Hong Fa Wu's orders. The entire 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet is at your disposal, Miss Clyne, Commander Waltfeld."_

"Eternal_, this is Commander Tao White of the 7__th__ Independent Mobile Fleet."_ Tao said. _"Now it might seem like we are still with ZAFT, but we have in fact defected to the side of NAZAFT. In other words, we are now with the United States Armed Forces. We are no longer willing to follow Hong Fa Wu or the path ZAFT is headed down. Therefore, we are placing ourselves at your disposal."_

The rest of the ZAFT forces and most of the _Eternal_'s crew were stunned by this announcement. Both Andy and Lacus smiled. "It looks like we may just make it after all." Andy said as the colored GuAIZs and GINNs formed a defensive ring around the _Eternal_.

"ZAFT forces, withdraw now and you will escape with your lives." Diana said to all the advancing ZAFT mobile suits. "If not, we will slaughter you all."

"_ZAFT forces, you are to withdraw at once, or we _will_ destroy you!"_ Tao snarled as she aimed one of her machines weapons at the ZAFT forces.

The ZAFT forces were in a state of panic and disarray. ZAFT's own propaganda worked against them in this case. They made the 11th Fleet and 7th Fleet out to be dreaded, unbeatable fighting forces within their military. Added to this were the recent events at Panama, where the 11th Fleet and 7th Fleet had attacked their fellow soldiers in the defense of the Naturals, left no doubt in their minds that they weren't bluffing. As a result of this, many ZAFT soldiers started fleeing the battlefield in fear, rather than face the unbeatable 11th Fleet and Maverick 7th Fleet in battle. But many more stayed, forcing the 11th Fleet and 7th Fleet to battle their, now former, comrades in arms.

"Damn you, Hong Fa Wu, for forcing us to do this." Diana said. "All forces, engage the ZAFT forces. Try to avoid the cockpit if you can. But do not let them near the _Eternal_!"

"Hong Fa Wu, you bastard! You will pay for your actions!" Tao snarled. "All units, engage the ZAFT forces! Do not hesitate to kill if you can! Do not let them near the _Eternal_! And let them feel the fury of NASA!"

The 11th Fleet snapped into action, attacking the ZAFT forces like men and women possessed. The _Odin_ and its sister ships fired their cannons as did the _Eternal_. The 7th also joined in, firing as well. Many GINNs lost heads and limbs to the GuAIZs and GINNs of the 11th Fleet and 7th Fleets. Sadly, many more were destroyed. But even then, there were too many mobile suits for the 11th Fleet and the 7th Fleet to hold back. GINNs armed with missile launchers flew past the GuAIZs and GINNs, heading for the _Eternal_. "Stop them!" Diana shouted as she blew a GINN's head off.

But it was too late. A barrage of missiles was fired. All of them were heading for the _Eternal_. The _Eternal_ fired its anti-missile countermeasures, but there were too many for them to stop. And a number of the missiles continued for the vessel.

At that moment, perfectly aimed beams tore through the missile, destroying every missile. Everyone turned to the source of the beams.

It was the Freedom.

Of course, there were still others heading towards the _Eternal_. Even the Freedom was unable to block and destroy those. The ship seemed to be doomed once again.

Then, a massive golden beam cut across the path of the missiles. The heat forced the missiles to explode against the beam, rendering the assault useless. Every machine and pilot faced the source, Wing Zero.

With the missiles destroyed, Kira turned his attention to the ZAFT forces. He fired. His perfectly aimed shots tore through the weapons, limbs and heads of ZAFT mobile suits. Leaving only the mobile suits of the 11th Fleet and 7th Fleet untouched. "Whoa...That was amazing..." Ajay said as he surveyed the area.

_"Indeed."_ Lucius agreed. _"I've never seen such power."_

"_Wing Zero…"_ Heidi murmured.

"_What a machine."_ Josh agreed.

"_Only that machine could pull off that move."_ Tao replied with a smirk.

_"Cut the chatter."_ Diana ordered. _"The _Eternal_ is safe. Everyone, return to the ships."_

The GuAIZs all returned to the _Odin_ and its sister ships. The GINNs and Diver returned to their ships as well. The Freedom and Wing Zero pulled alongside the _Eternal_ as the Nazca-class warships and Laurasia-class warships tailed the pink vessel.

Kira opened a comm channel to the _Eternal_. _"Kira Yamato here."_ he said as his face appeared on the _Eternal_'s main screen.

Lacus smiled. "Kira."

Heero also opened a channel to the pink ship, revealing himself as well. _"Heero Yuy in Wing Zero."_

"Hey there youngsters. You saved us." Andy said with a grin of his own.

The sight of a former adversary, who they had thought was dead, was beyond a little stunning. _"Mr. Waltfeld?"_

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson looked on as the battle for the _Eternal_ was aired live from the external cameras of New Juneau. "So, it would appear that the 11th Fleet has defected as well. Two mighty fleets, both of ZAFT, defecting to join the causes they know are right. Wu must be pissed." She said with a smirk.

Her guard looked back at her, his face showing no emotion. "One of them joined NAZAFT though, and that will be an even bigger blow, considering that their records from ZAFT have been transferred over. That means that the 7th Fleet will be unable to be tried and executed as traitors."

"Exactly. I told Commander Willis to let them join should they reach New Juneau to do so." The president replied, that grin still on her face.

Agent Williams just nodded. "I see."

The door slid open to reveal the Vice-President of the nation. "I see you're watching the news feed?" Vice-President Young asked.

"You know it. Both of ZAFT's best fleets have defected and the 7th joined up with NAZAFT." The president replied.

Young could not help but smirk at the news. "Why am I not surprised? Given their reputations, it is only natural that ZAFT would back off from them, especially the 7th Fleet."

President Hilson then looked back at the man beside her and her Vice-President. "Now, I just want some time to myself please. I need to rest."

Both men nodded and left the room, the President herself turning off the T.V. screen. She then walked up to the second floor, where no one but herself was allowed. President Hilson sat down on the couch, pulling out a small photo of herself and her family.

"Dad, Mom, if only you could see me now…" she murmured as she flipped over the photo, revealing small writings on the back. The words _'Allen Family, C.E. 44'_ were written on there in black ink, prompting tears to flow forth from her eyes.

It was _her_ family in that photo, not someone else's. She reflected on the circumstances that forced her to disappear from her previous life, a life she wished she had never had to give up, even if it was only for a little while.

Her family, the ones she had loved so much, had been killed by Blue Cosmos while she had been sleeping. The last thing she recalled was waking up the hospital due to injuries that could have killed her.

She snapped back to reality as she pocketed the photo. _'I can't dwell on the past now, not when there is too much to actually do.'_ She reminded herself.

With that said, President Hilson got up and left the room as well. The small photo sat in her pocket though, a constant reminder of why she was president and no one else.

* * *

><p><em>That night<em>

_A small girl ran around the yard, her father watching her with pride. The girl ran towards her father and her mother, who was standing next to her father. Both had big smiles on their faces, just like the small girl._

_Then the scene shattered to reveal a chaotic household, a crying young boy who was in a state that did not indicate good care. There were small cuts and bruises on his body as well, and he was skinny as possible while still being alive._

_The scene shifted again, revealing the happy household from before, the young boy staring in fear at the girl's father, who was worried about his mental health after he had been retrieved by the local authorities from his previous home. The young girl stared at the boy before a big grin came to her face. The boy shrank back in fear, but the girl grabbed him and pulled him inside the house, revealing nothing that could be used to hurt him._

_The young boy, several years later, now a young man, was thriving and the young girl, now in college, was more than happy to see him as a happy person instead of the fearful young boy he had once been._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mackenzie Samantha Allen, age 19, died of burns to 40% of her body. Her family line, the Allen Political Dynasty, has now come to an end, with the death of its last remaining member. Officers have ruled the incident a homicide, citing the evidence of arson found at the site of the fire and injuries the victims obtained prior to the fire. Four Blue Cosmos members have been arrested and charged with first-degree murder of a political figure, and murder of a Senator of the United States Congress."<em>

"_Victims of the fire include, Senator Mark Allen; his wife, Maria Allen; their adopted 25-year old son, Andrew Henry Allen-Guss; and their 19 year-old daughter, Mackenzie Samantha Allen."_

"_Senator Allen; died of smoke inhalation and carbon-monoxide poisoning. Maria Allen; died of third degree burns over 70% of her body. Andrew Henry Allen-Guss; died of strangulation and stab wounds to the neck, a single bullet shot to the center of the head. Mackenzie Samantha Allen; survival pending, injuries include second degree burns to 40% of her body, a gunshot wound to the shoulder, a stab wound to her side, a broken arm, sprained leg."_

"_Will she survive?"_

"_It is highly possible, but given what she went through, I highly doubt it."_

_The voices faded to reveal flames leaping about, the young college student outside her house as the fire raged. The man before her raised his gun, only for the barrel to explode._

* * *

><p>President Hilson's eyes snapped open as she sat up in a flash. Her body was covered in sweat as her heart raced at a mile a minute. She looked around frantically before she realized that she was just in the White House. Her breathing slowed, but just a little as she looked down at her hands. They were shaking. Sighing, she placed her head in her hands before getting up.<p>

Standing before the mirror in the room, she looked herself over. A single round scar was on her right shoulder; her arms had pale marks that were evidence of burns she had suffered in the past. Her legs held the same thing. On her left side was a thin mark that was only made by a knife blade. And on her face was a small line that was from a burn as well.

The president sighed again before slipping back into the bed. Why did she continue to have those same dreams? Hadn't that Blue Cosmos done enough to ruin her life as it was? Deep down though, she knew that it was because she was suffering from PTSD, something she had been found to have after the fire.

She looked back at the small photo, now on her desk in the room. How she wished for her family to be with her again, even all those years later. Closing her eyes, the president cried herself to sleep, a routine that happened every night she had those flashbacks…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller looked over the reports that had recently been received, as he always did. "So, we are getting closer to our ultimate goal of having functional missiles once again…" he noted as the data and an image of an N-Jammer part came up. The small part was highlighted, revealing its reason for being sent in.

"The N-Jammer's core…" Keller mused as he looked it over. On another screen, there was an image of a device that had recently been tested. The results had been as desired. "The test was a success…?" A smile spread across his face at the news. But there was still a ways to go until it could be put into use.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

An Earth Alliance officer exited the White House, the standard EA uniform crisp and clean. Blue eyes were hidden by brown hair slightly, but it did not matter. A driver was waiting to take the soldier to the airport, where she would leave from to meet up with the newest ship that the EA had.

"I hope you know what you are doing." The driver said as she looked back. "This is not what someone of your position is supposed to do."

The soldier just grunted. "As if I care. I will do what it takes to protect the country that I love." She replied. "That's just the nature of war."

"Still, I highly recommend taking at least one with you."

"No. If I do, then it will all be for nothing."

The driver just continued on, glancing back at the Earth Alliance officer that was now her passenger every now and then. The young woman had the appearance and air of a soldier, with blue eyes that pierced the soul of the person observed. Brown hair hid those eyes slightly while not entirely covering them.

Looking out the window, the EA officer had a distant look in her eyes, as if reflecting on something from her past. The driver then pulled into the airport, the officer getting ready to leave for her new position.

"Good luck…ma'am…"

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice President Young watched as the plane left the airport in the capital. He knew that he should have stopped her, but then again, she _was_ his superior, so it was not like he could have anyway.

Still, what she had done was crazy, so crazy that he had been unable to believe that it was her idea in the first place. _'A president pulling off such a mission…who would have thought…'_

He knew that she was not one to sit back and just let things play out. She wanted to get out and actually do something, not be cooped up in the White House. Vice-President Young smirked to himself, wondering if she would re-invent how the presidency did things in the future. It was highly possible, at the rate she was going at least.

The smile faded before the plane left the airspace of Washington D.C., but he knew that she was more than capable of handling herself. It was what Azrael would do if he found out that worried him.

And he hoped that the man never did find out…

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

Natarle looked over at the new soldiers entering the ship, one of which was an Ensign Samantha Mackenzie. The young officer was a new recruit apparently, which was not much of a surprise. They needed all the help that they could get.

The female officer's record was before her.

'_Apparently she is a war orphan, with a hatred for ZAFT. Typical of the soldiers here. No parents or siblings… That is strange, but I can't complain. High marks on her tests upon graduation…100% pure Natural too. As usual. Apparently from the AEU…Many will love that.'_

Mackenzie's record was spotless, a trait that all EA officers wanted. She also had good marks in repair of mechanics. That would come in handy, Natarle knew.

Still, it was like the ensign had come up out of nowhere. Then again, so did most soldiers in the Earth Forces anyway. But complaints would have to wait until after the war was won.

* * *

><p><em>Crew Quarters<em>

Ensign 'Samantha Mackenzie' sat in her bunk, looking at a small photo that was held in her hands tightly. It was of a woman, a man, a young man, and a young woman. All were smiling, happy as could be, at least, before the attack that claimed the lives of three in the photo.

"Blue Cosmos…they will fall from the inside out…" she murmured as she put the photograph away in her breast pocket. Standing up, Ensign Mackenzie straightened out her uniform before exiting the room.

She made her way down the hallway, reflecting on the reasons she took on such a mission. It was mainly to get revenge for the deaths of her parents and brother, but there were other important reasons as well. Protecting her home nation was one of them.

The young woman stopped and looked out the window at the setting sun. It was just like back in the White House, except the view was much different. There, grass stood and the buildings of the capital were a familiar and calming sight. Here, there was only water and military buildings, which alone made her feel uncomfortable in knowing that if she was found out, then the Congress would be hard-pressed to do whatever Blue Cosmos wanted in order to ensure her safe return, if the group ever did release her that is.

Ensign Mackenzie just shook her head and proceeded on with her routine patrol of the ship's halls. She encountered several EA officers, but they paid her no heed. To them, she was just another normal Natural who hated ZAFT. But to the people of her home nation, she was a leader who respected the rights of everyone, not just Naturals.

It was quite a contrast to the life she already knew, she mused. To anyone in her home nation, she represented the best hope for both races. And yet, here in the Earth Forces, she was just another Coordinator-hating Natural to them and nothing more.

Fighting to wipe out Coordinators was wrong. In many ways, ZAFT was not that much better than the EA, as they wanted to wipe out all Naturals. How ironic, she noted. Both groups wanted to wipe out one another, to ensure that they would live in peace. Two groups, supposedly so different, were so alike in many more ways than just one.

Both Naturals and Coordinators wanted peace for their people. And they were willing to go as far as wiping each other out to do so. Why they failed to see that they were much more alike than they assumed was just mind-boggling as well as interesting from a scientist's point of view.

Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the real world. Fading from the real world was not exactly what she wanted to do in the middle of such a dangerous mission.

The ensign made her way over to the windows and looked out on the setting sun. The light reflected off the wings of the ship, giving it a deep red glow that seemed to be the color of blood. It made her shiver inside just looking at it. The black did little to make it any better.

In contrast, the sister ship seemed to have that bright red defiance given off when the sun hit it just right. From what she had seen anyway… Ensign Mackenzie turned away and walked back towards her room, her eyes hidden by her brown hair.

No one paid any attention to her as she wandered back the way she came. EA officers just smirked as they walked past her. A trio was talking as they made their way to the lounge.

"Those space-monsters will never know what hit them when we take back the space ports we lost." A lieutenant said as he glanced back at his two comrades.

"It's just too bad that _NASA_ had to be so defiant and fight against us. With their help, we could have won the war a lot sooner." A female replied in a nonchalant manner. "Oh well. If those traitors want to die, then we can kill them along with their precious inhuman citizens that they protect so dearly."

The last member laughed. "Yeah, it will sure show them how futile it is to resist us!" he declared as the trio laughed like what they were talking about was a funny joke that they heard in the park.

Ensign Mackenzie could not help but feel disgust towards the Earth Forces. How could they even sleep at night, knowing that they killed a living, breathing, human being?! Oh! That's right. The Coordinators were _not_ human according to the Earth Alliance, or more specifically, Blue Cosmos.

She clenched her fists, hatred rising inside her, but she pushed it down. Her mission came first. _Then_ she could focus on setting the record straight with the Earth Alliance officers and governments. Right now, she had to remain in control.

Memories of her killing those two ZAFT pilots came to mind. _'Not to mention I want to avoid going into that state again.'_ She told herself.

The ease with which she had defeated those two pilots made her feel scared about what she could do in actual combat as well as when the EA had tried to invade her home. But yet, she had also felt like a soldier again, and the feeling of being able to actually do something was what she had relished in. Fighting had never felt so _good_ before, considering her 'other' position.

Ensign Mackenzie had felt so free, so in control of her actions, that she never wanted to give up her ability to do so under such conditions again. It felt so right, and yet, also so wrong because she was a leader, someone who the people of her home nation looked to in times of combat.

Still, if she could do it just once, just once more, she would feel at peace with herself, knowing that she had made a difference in the course of the war.

She reflected on the mission, and how everyone around her had objected to it.

-_Flashback_-

"_You can't be serious! You're the leader of the country! How can you even think of doing such a thing?!" the leader of the Congress demanded. "You are needed here more than anything!"_

"_I know that!" she snarled back. "But I can't just sit back and be a figurehead! I _NEED_ to be out there! I NEED to make a difference! I _FOUGHT_ two ZAFT pilots and WON, not to mention I HELPED to defend our nation! If I can do that, then I can do THIS! I was a soldier before I even took the oath of office, so I can handle myself!"_

_The vice-president just put a hand on the table and looked at her. "We all know what happened. But you also forget, you reported seeing a small seed-like object explode before you killed the last pilot and again during the invasion of our home. That alone is a bit of a concern to us. We need you here so we can observe what happens to see if that small seed-like object will reappear and what exactly happens when it explodes."_

"_So?! That does not matter! This mission NEEDS to be completed so that we can end the war!" she replied._

"_I know that." The vice-president replied. "But you cannot be the one to carry it out. You are too vital to lose. If the country loses its second president in a year, then the world will try to take advantage of it."_

_She just glared at him. "So I am to be just a figurehead then?"_

"_No. You actually run the nation, just not from the frontlines."_

"_But President Washington did once!"_

"_Yes, and he was the leader of the Continental Army _before_ he became President."_

"_Prime Minister Churchill did as well!"_

"_Yes, but he was never on the battlefield himself."_

"_SO?!"_

"_You are acting too immature to be president!" The leader of Congress shouted. "Frankly, I'm surprised that you have lasted this long, considering how you have no real experience in the field of politics. But such an attitude will get you nowhere. You are the leader of a nation, so _act like it_, otherwise you _will_ be kicked out!"_

_She stared but did not lose her focus. "I can't just sit back and do nothing, senator." She replied calmly. The fact that she was in such control of herself seemed to be a surprising and sudden turnaround from her earlier outburst._

"_It does not matter if I am to remain in the nation. I cannot be forced to sit back when I can actually do something to help try and end the war." She explained._

_The leader of the Congress sat back down, his hands folded in front of him. "I see. So, your mind is made up. Very well then. We shall allow you to do this, but just this _once_. After this, you _will_ remain in the nation to lead it in times of war. But be aware that there will be no Secret Service agents with you to watch your every move. You will truly be on your own."_

"_I am aware of that, and I assure you, I can handle myself. I was in the armed forces for five years, three of which were in special operations, so I know what I am getting into."_

_The vice-president sighed. "I guess this means I will be running the country until then."_

_She grinned back at him. "Yep, so you had better get used to it before I return."_

_He just shook his head._

_-End Flashback-_

She smiled at the result of her pleas to the Congress. They had seen it her way and allowed her to pull off the mission so far. But all of it hinged on whether she could pull off the assignment or not. If she did, then she would be allowed on the battlefield herself from then on. If she failed, then she was stuck back in the office to lead the nation through the war from the home-front.

And _that_ she wished to avoid.

It was just not in her nature to do such a thing anyway.

Her com-line beeped, indicating that it was from the NASA capital. Ensign Mackenzie opened the link, revealing her contact.

"_How is the mission going?"_ he asked.

"Well, so far so good, but I just can't help but feel disgusted at the way these people are acting. They are joking about killing the citizens of NASA along with the Coordinators, which is a serious crime and human rights violation."

Her contact frowned. _"I see. You know you can always back out."_

"Yeah, I know. But I can't. Not when there is so much at stake anyway."

"_That is what I was afraid of."_ Her contact sighed. _"Just don't forget who you really are when on this mission."_

She frowned slightly, knowing that he was worried about her losing sight of who she really was and just becoming another normal Earth Alliance officer who hated Coordinators. "I won't. If I was in special ops for three years, I can handle this with no trouble."

"_I know."_

"Still, the target has not been confirmed yet. There is no sign of him on the ship so far, but that could change." Ensign Mackenzie replied.

"_I see. So that means you will be there for another three months if he does not show."_

"Yes. And that I wish to avoid. You never know though. He could come sooner or later. It all depends." She reminded him.

Her contact nodded. _"Very well then. May you succeed in your mission."_

She closed the line, knowing that she could have been overheard, but there was no sign of such a thing having occurred. She was safe, for now…

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. The 7th and 11th Fleets attack ZAFT forces to protect the <em>Eternal,<em> which with the help of the Freedom and Wing Zero, is saved. Patrick Zala's secret job for the Clyne Faction is revealed to Athrun, and President Hilson reflects on her family that she lost as well as undertakes an important task.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	30. Phase TwentyNine:What Stands in the Way

**Chapter twenty-nine is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**AXL999: I chose not to as it woudl make the story more work than it already was.**

**Titanic X: Well, I did not plan on that to be honest. I just got the idea from Ken Wise, so I went with it. And glad you loved the part with the 7th Fleet and the 11th Fleet.**

**117Jorn: Glad you like it. And I am honored you said that. I wish we had a president like Hilson as well. Then maybe things will improve around here. XD!**

**BlueMoon: You will have to see.**

**Meteorthunder3: Not bad eh? Glad you liked it. And I will use Martin's desire more near the end of my fic.**

**Dark Pheonix Jake: You will have to see. :P**

**Wraith Five: Patrick did maake it to the Eternal. And glad you like the story so far. And yep, this proves to be interesting for sure. :)**

**KnightGunAnime: I just am amazed by how detailed your reviews are. They really make my day. Anyway, Yes, Athrun's father is more caring here, as he was born in NASA himself, considering that the Atlantic Federation is not around. And I really wanted to put up that last chapter for quite some time, so I was really pleased to do so. And I got the idea for the mission from Ken Wise, so he gets credit for inspiring me to do that. And Tao's nature I just went with. I never planned that out to be honest. It just came to me. And I am glad you like it. Keep reviewing!**

**Final Genesis: Patrick will live, and thanks for the review!**

******************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************

******************************Expect Monday and Friday updates unless something comes up in real-life. And go vote on the poll for the best developed OC.******************************

**Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Nine: What Stands In The Way<p>

_An Apartment Complex_

_Aprilius One_

"Ian, I want some answers. And I want them now." Admiral Rebbecca Kessel demanded. "It was bad enough when Saul went missing and you were forced to go on the run. But now our daughter and her entire Fleet have betrayed ZAFT. What is going on here?"

Ian sighed. "Siegel Clyne is dead."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Wu's men murdered him."

"There have been no reports of Siegel's death. How do you know that?" his wife asked.

"Because I saw the aftermath..."

_A group of ZAFT soldiers stood guard in front a seemingly normal house. The only difference between this house and the house next to it was the bullet holes in the front of the house and the bloodbath inside._

_A black car pulled up to the house. A man with dark brown hair, wearing a black suit and sunglasses entered stepped out of the car. "Agent Birkin, Justice Department." he said, flashing his ID. "What happened?"_

"_We got a tip that the Clynes and their supporters were hiding out in this residence." a ZAFT Lieutenant replied. "We were dispatched to investigate and arrest the Clynes if they were here. But they opened fire on us and we were forced to defend ourselves."_

"_Show me." the agent emotionlessly replied._

_The lieutenant led him into the house. Inside, was a massacre. Blood and bullet holes were everywhere. Just over a dozen bodies, covered with tarps, lay on the ground. "In the end, there was only one Clyne here. And we took care of him for resisting." the lieutenant said with a smirk as he uncovered the body furthest from the door._

_It was Siegel Clyne. He was dead. His body riddled with bullet holes._

"_You fools!" Birkin cursed. "You were supposed to take him alive!"_

"_Bah. So what? They would have killed him anyway. We just saved them the time of giving him a trail before the firing squad."_

"_Idiot! You were told to take him alive in case Lacus wasn't with him! Do you know why?"_

"_Ah-"_

"_Because he would know where Lacus is!" Birkin shouted. "Now, thanks to you morons, we have no leads and no idea where Lacus Clyne is! And now I have to explain to my superiors and the Chairman why we have no more leads."_

_Before the lieutenant could say anything, he stormed out of the house and headed for his car. Birkin started it up and sped off. A few minutes later, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number._

"_DeCosta here." a voice said over the phone._

"_It's me." Ian replied. "Siegel's dead."_

"Siegel wasn't caught in the crossfire. I could understand that. His body was littered with dozens of bullets. They had executed him. And the way that man talked about it... This is what Hong Fa Wu has done to ZAFT. He's turned them into a group of Natural hating thugs."

Rebecca sighed. She hated politics. They always caused too many problems for soldiers like her. As far as she was concerned, the military and politics should never mix. "And Diana?"

"If I had to say, she's simply doing what she believes in. Apparently, she believes that ZAFT no longer fits her beliefs and has left to join a group that does. And I have to agree with her." Ian replied. "It's changed under Wu's rule. And not for the better."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel-class Assault Ship, the Dominion<em>

_Near the Ptolemaeus Crater Base_

"Sensors are detecting something! Distance 500, Orange 14 Mark 233 Alpha. Large heat source approaching! Looks like a warship class."

"Stand by for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat!" the _Dominion_'s Captain ordered. "Starboard 10, lower bow, pitch angel 15! Activate Igelstellungs! Target enemy warship! Load missile launchers one through four with Korinthos! Valiants! Fire!"

The Bridge crew rushed to fulfill their tasks. But they were all green and weren't fast enough to finish in time. And the simulation ended with the _Dominion_'s destruction.

"What the hell are guys doing?" a very annoyed Natarle Badgiruel shouted, chewing out her bridge crew. "You're responding much too slowly! At this rate, we'll be destroyed in our first battle!"

This was the third simulation in row they had failed and she was beginning to become very angry at their lack of success. Even the children from Heliopolis were better than this. Yet Ensign Mackenzie was the only one who was learning fast enough. "You all could learn a thing or two from Ensign Mackenzie here! She is the only one who is really learning what to do!"

"Captain. We have an incoming message from the fleet headquarters." the comm officer said. "Hold position for incoming shuttle and mobile suits."

Natarle glanced out the window. A group of mobile suits led by a shuttle, was approaching the ship. Most of the mobile suits were Strike Daggers, but there were four that clearly weren't. Those four reminded Natarle of the G-Weapons from Heliopolis and she assumed they were the next generation of those mobile suits.

"Open the hanger hatches." she ordered.

* * *

><p>A short while later, after the shuttle and the mobile suits had boarded the <em>Dominion<em>, Captain Bernard of the Ptolemaios Base, a blond haired man in a blue suit and four pilots in odd flightsuits, stepped onto the bridge.

"I apologize for interrupting you in the middle of a simulation." Bernard said.

"It was no problem at all, sir." Natarle replied as she and the bridge crew saluted.

Bernard returned the salute. "Allow me to introduce you to Director Muruta Azrael of the Atlantic National Defense Conglomerate. I'm sure you've heard the name before."

Natarle nodded. She was familiar with the man's name. He was after all the head of the largest weapons manufacturer for the Advanced European Union and the Earth Alliance.

Ensign Mackenzie seemed to growl at his mere presence, but he paid her no heed. She was, after all, a lowly grunt, someone expendable to him, and nothing more.

"He will be joining you aboard this ship as an observer of the four state of the art mobile suits that have been transferred onto the ship."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Captain." Azrael drawled.

"Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badgiruel."

"I must admit, I never expected the Captain of this ship to be this young and beautiful." Azrael said before turning to Captain Bernard. "Is this some sort of added benefit?"

"Not to worry. She is very skilled." the Captain replied. "Her family has a long history of military service. In addition, prior to her posting here, she served as the first officer of the _Archangel_."

Arzael was impressed by this. "So you're very familiar with the _Archangel_ then?" he said. "That will be very useful. Since our mission is to hunt down and sink the _Archangel_."

* * *

><p>Ensign Mackenzie let out a roar as she punched the wall. How could <em>that<em> man be on the very ship that she was on as well? Didn't he realize that he was inadvertently putting her in danger of losing her life as well?!

She closed her eyes, recalling her reason for being there. _'I can't let my emotions rule me. I _have_ to remain calm. Just remember the training…'_ Falling back on her training from special ops, Ensign Mackenzie was able to bring her emotions under control.

Reaching up to touch a small Bluetooth, she called her contact. "Target confirmed. On ship, briefing everyone."

Those six words were all the confirmation that NASA would need. Her mission had begun.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Mendel Colony's Harbor<em>

_Several Hours Later_

"Captain! Seven incoming warships!" Sai shouted. "Six Nazca-class and one unknown!"

"Scramble all-"

"Hold it." John said, interrupting her. "They may just be passing through here and not even know we're here. Rushing in isn't wise. Get us a visual first."

The lead ship was a pink vessel that was unlike anything they had seen before. But the other three were a familiar sight. The three painted Nazca-class warships were of ZAFT's 11th Fleet while the three normal Nazca-class warships were of the famed 7th Fleet. John took a sip of coffee through a straw. "Well now. This is interesting." he commented.

"Captain! Incoming transmission."

"Let's hear it." Murrue said.

Kira's voice came over the comm. "Archangel, Kusanagi, _this is Kira Yamato. These ships are not our enemies. Please stand down."_

John laughed. "Wow! Those three are something else! They leave with a shuttle and a mobile suit and come back with seven warships!"

* * *

><p>A short while later, the seven ships entered the hanger alongside the <em>Archangel <em>and _Kusanagi_. The bridge crews of both vessels and some of their mobile suit pilots had gathered inside a docking passage, waiting to meet the crews of the newcomers. The doors opened and group of mostly ZAFT officers entered. At the head of the group was...

"Andy! You magnificent bastard!" John shouted in joy. "I should have known you were too stubborn to die that easily!"

Both men laughed as they shook hands. At that moment, a portion of the ZAFT officers saluted John. "Commander. It is good to see you again." a black haired woman said.

John returned the salute. "Same here. And I see that you're the same as always, Ice Queen."

Waltfeld turned to Murrue. "Would it be out of line to say it's a pleasure to finally meet you all face to face? I'm Andrew Waltfeld."

"Commander Diana Kessel. 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet." Diana added.

The other black-haired woman, wearing the black commander uniform of NAZAFT, saluted as well. "Commander Tao White, formerly of ZAFT, now with NAZAFT's 7th Independent Mobile Fleet."

"Murrue Ramius." Murrue said. "I must admit, I am quite surprised you all here."

"Same here." Andy replied, turning to Kira and Lacus. "Right youngster?"

"You have a very good reason to want me dead." Kira solemnly said.

"We're in a war." Waltfeld commented. "Everyone has a reason, yet no one does."

Kira nodded his head. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel's Hanger<em>

_A Short While Later_

Dearka, Saul, and Nicol hadn't gone with the others to meet the crews of the newly arrived warships. Instead, they had opted to remain behind to do a maintenance check on their machines before going out to help the Astray pilots with gathering the supplies from Mendel. "So who do you think the newcomers are?" Nicol asked as he climbed out of the Neo Blitz's cockpit and floated down to his teammates.

"Don't know." Dearka replied. "Heard they're from ZAFT though."

"You think Yzak's with them?" Nicol asked.

"Doubt it. If he was, he would have come here by now." Saul said. "Probably a bunch of hot shot pilots that think they're all that."

"Hello Saul." a voice said from directly behind Saul, sending a shiver up his spine.

Saul slowly turned around. Coming face to face with his sister Diana. "Er...Hello sis."

"It's good to see you again Saul." she said before her fist hit his stomach.

Saul stumbled back in the zero-g environment, hitting the Neo Blitz's foot. "And if you ever do that again, you better be dead. Because otherwise, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you had died. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Saul instantly answered.

Diana nodded and left the trio. "Damn. That woman's scary." Dearka said as soon as she was safely out of the hanger.

Both Nicol and Saul could only nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>"To think that she managed to escape with something like this ship and three Nazca-class ships. Not to mention finding the 7th Fleet who deserted ZAFT as well. She's really something." Cagalli commented, staring at the <em>Eternal<em> with Athrun.

"Yeah." he said as Cagalli glanced at Kira and Lacus together in another catwalk.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked. "She is your fiancée, right?"

"Ex-fiancée." Athrun replied. "Because I was such a fool."

Cagalli shrugged. "Well, better to realize that now than never." she said, a smile forming on her lips. "And I think Kira is just as much a fool. I guess even Coordinators can do stupid things. So we might as well get used to it."

"You think so? I guess you're right.

The two glanced up again at Kira and Lacus.

"My father... He's dead Kira..." Lacus said to Kira, finally releasing tears and sorrow she had held in since she learned of her father's death.

She hugged Kira and cried into her chest. Kira simply hugged her back. This war had claimed many loved ones already. Flay's father. Those people on the shuttle. Waltfeld's lover. Tolle. Cagalli's father's friend. And now Lacus's father. It had to stop before more loved ones were killed. They had to stop it.

Chris watched the two groups from further down one of the catwalks. He sighed. He missed Flay and watching them only made it worse. But she was safe on Earth at least. He didn't have to worry about her safety.

* * *

><p>"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about Aisha." John said, taking a sip of coffee.<p>

Andy silently sipped his own coffee. "Actually, she survived as well. She chose to stay in the cockpit after I told her to get out." he finally said. "I guess she wanted to be with me regardless of the outcome."

John nodded before taking another sip. "She is a good woman. And loves you dearly. Had this war never happened, I suppose the two of you would have gotten married by now."

"Probably. I had considered proposing to her. But with the war going on, I felt like it wasn't the right time. I probably will once all this ends."

"Excuse me sirs." Diana said, approaching the pair.

"Ah Diana. Have you met with your brother yet?" John asked as he turned to her.

"Yes sir."

"So how many times did you hit him?"

"Only once." she replied.

"Only once? Don't tell me you're going soft on me." John teased.

"No sir. Won't dream of it, sir."

"And stop with all this sir stuff. We're over the same rank now. So there's now need for that."

"Sorry sir."

John hung his head in comedic manner and sighed as Andy laughed. "Some things never change." John muttered. "So any reason why you came by?"

"I wanted to ask when you'd be transferring back to the _Odin_ and taking command of the Fleet sir." Diana answered.

John shrugged. "That eager to relinquish command? That's not a sign of a good officer."

"Perhaps. But the 11th Fleet has always been your Fleet sir. You practically built it from the ground up. You're the only one that should be commanding it sir."

"Well then, I guess it's time for me to take command once more."

* * *

><p><em>Flay wandered the corridors of the <em>Archangel_. But this wasn't a pleasant walk through the halls. Blood and bodies filled the corridors. The bodies of the crew of the _Archangel_. Chief Murdoch. Dr. Hunnicutt. And many more people that she knew lined the halls._

_But they all couldn't be dead. Someone had to still be alive. She continued to search the ship for someone, anyone that was still alive. Eventually she found herself on the bridge._

_But it wasn't any different from the rest of the ship._

_Captain Ramius sat in her chair, her lifeless eyes staring out into space. Blood puring down from wounds on her face and chest. John was sprawled over his console. His face locked in an expression of terror. Below in the CIC, Miriallia was lying half on the ground, in a pool of blood. Next to her was Sai. His broken glasses on the verge of slipping off his face. Natarle was there as well. Slumped on her chair and like the others, blood pouring from numerous wounds._

_Suddenly, the sounds of battle filled her ears, distracting her from the horrors around her. She turned to the large bridge window. The Raven and the Strike battled two mobile suits she had never seen before. One was black and red. Armed with a number of heavy weapons. The other was dark gray and didn't engage them that much. Only firing the occasional shot from its rifle._

_The black and red machine fired its two hand carried cannons at the Strike. The Strike raised its shield. But the multi-phase beams destroyed the Strike's shield and the arm holding it, as well as its right leg. And he continued to fire on the Strike. Obliterating the white and blue mobile suit._

"_Kira..." a horrified Flay whispered._

_Then Kira's murderer turned to the Raven. It repeatedly fired its cannons at the Raven. But the Raven transformed into its mobile armor mode. In that state, it was too fast and maneuverable. It dodged the shots and flew in close to the mobile suit. The Raven transformed back and before his opponent could react, sliced through its chest with his beam sabers. The black and red mobile suit exploded._

_But as soon as the fireball died out, the gray mobile suit attacked, releasing a number of strange funnel shaped objects from its backpack. The funnels surrounded the Raven, firing beams at it. The Raven tried to avoid the beams. But they were coming from all directions. He dodged one shot, but another shot blew off its left arm. Another tore through its right wing. Its head exploded. Its right leg was severed at the shin. The Raven's railgun was destroyed. By the end, the Raven was completely helpless._

_Then the funnels all at once, fired at the Raven's torso._

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Flay screamed as she shot up.

Her breathing was heavy and frantic. She was in Creuset's quarters. Thankfully, she was alone. But it had all been a nightmare. The _Archangel_ and everyone on board was still alive. Chris was still alive.

She pulled out the dog tag Chris had given her, from underneath her undershirt and held it in her hands. Chris told her that as long as she wore it, she would be safe. But for the first time wonder, if they were protecting her, what about Chris? He was the one out there fighting. Risking his life. He needed it more than she did. She should have refused it, so he would still have it. "Please." she whispered. "Please. I don't care how this war ends. So long as Chris and I are together again after it's all over."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel's Bridge<em>

_The Next Day_

"As some of you already know, this colony was scrapped before the war because of a biohazard incident years earlier." Samuel explained to the gathered group of people from the _Archangel_, the _Eternal_, the _Kusanagi_, the 7th Fleet and the 11th Fleet.

Mu nodded. "Yeah. I remember that incident. It caused quite a stir."

"But because of that, it has received only minimal damage and pirates and the like have avoided it out of fear of being exposed to what caused the biohazard in the first place." Samuel continued. "So this place is ideal for us to use as a base for now."

"Our immediate concern is the moon. From what we've heard, the Earth Forces have been continually sending forces from Victoria since they took it back." Lacus said.

"That can only mean one thing, they're planning an all-out attack on the PLANTs." John added, now wearing his old Commander's uniform with his black leather trenchcoat over top.

"You think they'd actually do that?" Murrue asked.

"Of course. Their forces are full of people who have always wanted to do that." Andrew replied. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world."

"Let's not start that." Mu said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey. They're not my words. Though I can't see how getting rid of all the Coordinators will lead to a pure world. Hell, I don't even know what a pure world is."

"Then there's Hong Fa Wu and those that think like him in the PLANTs. They believe that because of the superior abilities of Coordinators, they are the new and superior race of humanity. And Naturals are nothing but vermin compared to them." John added as Cagalli left the bridge. "As Lord Uzumi said, neither side will tolerate the other to exist."

"We live in such a cruel time." Murrue said, leaning onto Mu.

Mu nodded. "Yeah."

"Then there is NASA, the one side that many wish to avoid due to their power. _BUT_, back in the past, they were well-known in the human rights arena, as they did not tolerate anyone, and I mean _anyone_, who violated the basic human rights that ALL humans are entitled to. And it is because of their power that no one dared to call them out on it. If someone was violating human rights, then they did not say that America was wrong and that they were right. And no. This isn't a cruel time for humanity. It's actually fairly normal." John said. "Look at our past. Just about every war, every conflict, has, in the end, been like this. Two groups of people unable to tolerate each other for whatever reason and descending into violence. That's the flawed nature of humanity. People tend not to like people that aren't like them."

"But it has always been we humans who do this and who stop this. Throughout history there have been many people who feel the way we do." Lacus said as she placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. "Wouldn't it be great to create a world where fighting is not necessary?"

Kira smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Athrun stared out into the Mendel Colony's harbor. His thoughts were on everything that had recently happened at the PLANTs with the Chairman. He had hoped that he could have reasoned with his father's friend. Convince him to find a way to end this war peacefully. But he wouldn't listen and instead, threatened him and shot him.<p>

"I finally found you." Cagalli said, pulling him away from his thoughts. "I bet your mind's going around in circles, getting nowhere. That's why you need to discuss what's on your mind with everyone. When we gather for meetings, you should be there too."

"Sorry."

Cagalli glanced at his arm brace. "Does it hurt?"

"Ah, no." he lied.

"What are you talking about? Of course it hurts. You were shot by your own father. Well, not your father per say, but his friend. Ah, I mean, former friend."

"I couldn't stop him. I realized it for the first time. I was totally powerless. And I didn't understand a thing." he admitted to her.

"Everyone feels that way. Those who think they understand are only fooling themselves." Cagalli shot back.

"Cagalli..."

"It's still too early to give up on your father's friend. You may still have the chance to talk to him properly. So stop standing around alone looking so hesitant and-"

Athrun interrupted her by hugging her with his good arm. He didn't know why, he just felt like doing it. "Sorry."

"Wh-What do you mean, sorry?" Cagalli stuttered as she tried half-heartedly to break free of the embrace.

"Well, like I said. Sorry."

* * *

><p><em>The Vesalius<em>

"This is the _Eternal_'s projected course, calculated from the data we received from Jachin Due." Rau explained to Ades and the gathered pilots.

"The L4 Colony Group. As expected. We continue to have problems there. First it was dealing with those suspicious people hiding out there, and now this." Ades said.

"I can't imagine the Clyne Faction would be this organized. When did they get the desire to fight? And a number of our forces have defected to their side. We should expect anything." Rau said.

"I've personally met Commander Waltfeld, Commander White, and Commander Kessel before. I never would have expected this from either of them." Ades commented.

"He's a war hero who miraculously made it back alive after an encounter with the legged ship and its mobile suits. And she was the former student and successor to one of the best space commanders we had. Not to mention, she is the new leader of the most insane space fleet ever to exist. Who would have expected this from them?" Rau replied.

"It's too bad we have to get involved with this mess." Ades said with a sigh.

"Yes. But it can't be helped. Things seldom go as you plan. It's not an easy thing to try and understand, the thoughts hidden within one's heart." the masked commander said.

"Yzak. From now on, Athrun is your enemy. Can you shoot him down?" Rau asked his white haired subordinate.

"Of course! I'll shoot down any traitor!" Yzak sharply replied.

* * *

><p><em>Le Creuset's Quarters<em>

_A Short While Later_

Rau collapsed into the chair behind his desk. Drained. Flay moved to the side of the desk. For the first time since she was first captured by him, she felt concern for him. Of course, that was probably more because she was worried about what would happen to her and her unborn child if something happened to him. "You're exhausted." she commented.

"I'm only human, my dear." the masked man replied.

"I've spent much of my life as a soldier, going from one battlefield to another." Le Creuset added. "If you say it's because I'm a soldier, I have no argument. But no one is ever born into this world a soldier."

The words struck a nerve within Flay. She remembered her previous life before the attack on Heliopolis. She had been a pampered teenager with a doting, wealthy father. She once had lived a life in relative luxury. But that was all gone. Now she was a POW and a mother to be. And yet, aside from her father, she didn't miss any of what she once had. That life now seemed almost completely alien to her.

"I'd like nothing more than to put an end to that forever. And wouldn't you?" he said, pulling out a disk from the drawer. "I hold the final key, but if it stays here then the final door will never be opened. I wish there was something I could do about it."

Flay gazed at the disk, wondering what secrets it held. Wondering how it could be the key to ending the war. And if she should truly believe what he said.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"Clotho Buer. Enhancement implants, stage three. Biological CPU for the X-370. All personal data deleted."

"Martin Nightingale. Stage four enhancement implants. Biological CPU for the X-151. No personal data."

"Orga Sabnak. Biological CPU for the X-131. Stage two enhancements. Also no personal data."

"Shani Andras. Stage four. Biological CPU for the X-252. No personal data."

Natarle shook her head. She had been curious about those four pilots Azrael had brought on board. There was something... off about them. They didn't seem to be normal soldiers. Then there was the extra medical personal that had come on board and taken over one of the med bays. But just looking them up in the ship's records led to only more questions. "All four are classified as equipment. Not pilots." she commented.

It didn't make sense. Why would they be listed as 'Biological CPUs' for their mobile suits? Why were their personal records deleted? Was that how Azrael and her higher ups saw these pilots? Just equipment?

"How much longer before we get to L4?" Azrael asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"We're almost there." Natarle replied. "But I'm still not convinced that we should be going there without any proof."

"My sources are accurate. And that's all the proof we need. It's not as if we're going there based on nothing."

"But you can't trust information from the PLANTs! It could be a trap!" Natarle argued.

Truthfully, she did not wish to fight Captain Ramius and the rest of her former crew members aboard the _Archangel_. But she had no choice in the matter.

"The Freedom, Wing Zero, and the Justice. They're the codenames of the three machines we're after. And they're sending five Nazca-class vessels to L4 after them. If the information is true, we can't afford to miss this chance. That's why we're going." Azrael leaned on her chair's display screen and continued. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. You may be the captain assigned to command this ship. But there are people higher up that have to look at the larger picture here. You've been told to do as I say, right? Just make sure you don't forget that."

Ensign Mackenzie could not help but overhear the comments about the four pilots she had seen earlier. They were listed as _equipment_?! She clenched her fists before she shook her head. Once again, she had to keep her emotions in check.

She entered the room, startling the men and women in the bridge. The man in charge, Azrael, looked in her direction. "Ensign Samantha Mackenzie." She said, saluting in the manner of the Earth Forces.

"Ah. You must be that ensign recently assigned to the ship, is that right?" he remarked, looking her up and down.

"Yes, sir." She replied. "I could not help but overhear that the four pilots of this ship are listed as equipment?"

Azrael looked at her with a suspicious look. "Why do you want to know, Miss Mackenzie?"

The ensign looked nervous and fearful for the briefest of moments before it faded. "I was just curious. I am new here, after all."

The blonde man smirked at her. "Of course you are, my dear. You see, we need to do anything to win against those who are better than us in EVERY manner. And that means doing things that are not allowed by laws, laws that are outdated in this era of war. The laws of warfare, and human rights, all outdated and no longer applicable in this time. We need to defy those very laws that once held us back, and those very laws are old and no longer capable of being enforced. As if they could anyway. Then, this world will be pure and blue once again!"

She shuddered at his words, wondering how this man slept at night, knowing that what he was doing was wrong on so many levels.

"What about the United Nations? What if they find out?" she asked.

"Those old fools will not do a thing to stop us. After all, they declared neutrality on each and every issue that comes up to date. They cannot and are not fit to lead this world. Only Blue Cosmos and Logos can bring about the new era everyone wants!" Azrael replied.

Ensign Mackenzie gulped inwardly. The ironic thing was, she knew he was right. Well, only on the neutrality issue that is. And yet, the United States was already trying to lead the world in their absence, but to little effect.

"If the United Nations isn't going to stop you, what about the United _States_?"

Azrael just scoffed once. "Please. As if that nation could stand a chance against us. The Earth Alliance would just overpower the nation with its sheer numbers. Even they have to fall sometime."

Deep down, Ensign Mackenzie knew that he was right, but that was why she was even on such a mission. She was doing it to protect her nation from falling to Blue Cosmos and the EA that they influenced.

"After all, the United States and the United Nations are just idealists who can't even fight to protect their ideals that they spout. Well, maybe the United States has a bit of bite to match their monstrous bark, but that's it." Azrael added, a thoughtful look on his face.

"But sir, didn't they drive off the force that was to conquer them? Isn't that a bit much to be a small bite?" Ensign Mackenzie asked.

Azrael looked at her like she was nuts. "Are you implying that the United States has much more power than they are letting on?"

She had a mysterious smirk. "You never know. There is nothing simple about them." With that, she turned and left.

Azrael and Natarle stared in surprise, but the former more so than the latter. What was she implying?

* * *

><p>In her room, Ensign Mackenzie opened the line to her contact. His face came up on the screen as soon as he heard the signal from her computer.<p>

"_I understand the target is onboard?"_

"Yes. The mission is now underway. Of course, the hard part is over. Now all I have to do is wait for the time to come."

Her contact nodded. _"I see. Very good. When will you be able to pull it off?"_

She sighed. "That is where things are getting complicated. The ship is about to head into battle and I can't just take him out right away."

"_That makes things more difficult then. If we eliminate him right now, then things could get hairy for everyone involved."_ Her contact noted.

"Agreed. That is why I think we should wait to do so until a later date. Until then, I can observe him and send back data on the ship as well as the crew and…_'equipment.'_" She explained.

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"The four pilots, they are classified as nothing more than equipment. I believe that this is confirmation of our worst fears. The Earth Alliance has created super-soldiers, and _not_ Coordinators…" her voice trailed off.

"_Oh…no…You _can't_ be serious. They _didn't_!"_ her contact exclaimed.

"They did. They have created the one thing that I have feared would exist. The Earth Alliance has created the rumored-to-exist Extended."

Her contact just slumped back in his seat. _"Then our work was all for nothing…"_

"Not necessarily." Ensign Mackenzie replied. "If I can get data on the four pilots as well as the medical records used to treat them, then we can try and create a method of reversing what the Earth Alliance has done to them."

Her contact looked at her. _"Are you sure you can do that?"_

"Yes, I am."

"_Then we will have a new project to take on. And about time too. There has been a breakthrough."_

That got the ensign. "What?" she leaned forward, hands on her desk. "Are you serious?! They actually made the breakthrough we need?!"

A grin crossed her contact's face. _"That and more. We can use them once again."_

She fell back, a small laugh escaping her. "Finally! It's about time we regained use of those things!"

"_Well, I had best go for now. Update me when you get the chance next."_

"Understood."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young looked out at the sky above the White House. He could only imagine what the world would be like if Blue Cosmos had never come about, and if Logos had never existed.

The blue sky seemed so peaceful, and yet it could change at any minute. Just like the human race could. And yet, it seemed so possible to create a truly perfect society if one acted right or made the right decisions, etc.

People walking hand in hand, regardless of genetic type. People living together without hatred for the other genetic classification. Children running about together, never knowing hatred for any reason. No one lashing out at anyone because they are inferior, etc.

The United States, his home, was often called the Coordinator's paradise due to their acceptance of them, but even then it was not a true paradise. There were still issues of acceptance, and issues of trust. Hence why they refused to become true allies of the PLANTs.

Looking back at his superior's first predecessor on the Oval Office wall, he walked over. Reaching out to touch the painting of George Washington, the vice-president wondered how he would react to the world around him in the present era. "What would you do?" he murmured.

The U.S. vice-president walked back to the window, often wondering how the president would be able to bring about a true paradise for everyone. It just seemed to not be possible. Sighing, he put his head down on his hands, watching the birds flit by.

But, unknown to him, the answer was right above him, and the world altogether.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location<em>

Several NAZAFT officers entered a cavern of a meteoroid which was expected to hit the Earth in a few weeks. They had detected strange energy readings from it and were investigating to make sure it was nothing bad.

They drifted through the small cave before a massive opening was spotted. Light shone through, and as they entered the opening, it was revealed to be a hallway. The NAZAFT soldiers moved through the hallway, peeking in the doorways they went by. Awe was on their faces, but when they reached the main room, shock struck them hard.

Before them was a massive computer. The huge screen glowed as countless streams of data flowed over it. The numbers moved so fast that only the Coordinators of the group could see them, and even then it was a strain on their eyes. A form walked up to the computer's keyboard, which was locked to even them.

"What is this place?" a female Natural asked as she looked around the massive room. "It seems to be too advanced to be human technology."

"_Well, according to the records that were found, this all is human tech, just much more advanced than even today's technology."_ A male Coordinator replied as he walked over to the screen. _"That something like this could exist…even I am impressed."_

"Try telling that to the president. She was the one who authorized us to come here." The female Natural shot back. "Besides, we need to get data on this place before anyone is allowed to come here."

"_Yeah, yeah. I get it."_ The male Coordinator replied. He walked back over to the small group, which was now busy gathering information on the massive computer in any way that they could.

As they gathered up data, the massive screens began to change, showing an old man wearing a purple suit, with a cane, sitting in a plush library. The small group looked up in shock.

"_To those who have found this place, I had hoped that the world would become a much more peaceful place with the actions of Celestial Being. But if this message is being played, then Celestial Being has fallen, and the future of the human race lies in the hands of the United States. I had hoped to never have the world's future rely on a single nation, or a nation at all, but if Celestial Being has indeed fallen, then my plan's first phase has failed."_

Everyone in the massive room looked at the man before them on screen.

"_The second phase of my goal lies with the United States and its ideals. Only then, can the world experience true peace. The quantum supercomputer Veda will guide the President and the citizens of the United States to the future that all of humanity wants. Petty hatred over race, religious strife and subjugation into a single faith, territorial conflicts, monetary gain; all of these things must be eliminated from the human race if it is to survive in the future. The Mobile Weapons known as Gundams must be used to bring this about."_

The man's words seemed to affect everyone there, even the President, who was listening in from her office on Washington D.C.

"_To fight to end war…it seemed like a good idea at the time, but it failed if Celestial Being has fallen. The second phase has no set plan in place like the first phase did. It is dependent on how the United States can react to each situation that comes up. If the right decisions are made, then the world can truly begin to understand peace. But how the leaders react is what will either lead to the salvation of the human race, or the end of it. Normally I would never do such a thing, relying on the leaders to make the right decisions like this, but I have no choice left. This is the last chance the human race has…I just hope that it was not all in vain. If it was, then I was a fool, and a stupid one at that."_

The message cut out, leaving several stunned human forms in the Veda chamber as it was now known. _"Wow…"_ the leader murmured.

Everyone there nodded in shock, but decided to move on with their mission.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young sat in the Oval Office, going over the message he had heard over the com-line to her office. He had his hands in front of his mouth, folded no less. There was a calculating look in his eyes as he reflected on what the message had said.

'_That man…there's no doubt about it. It is Aeolia Schenberg himself. But why is the most brilliant man to have ever lived trying to unite the human race? And why is he doing it for peace?'_ he wondered as he looked at the image of George Washington. _'And why is he, of all people, relying on a single nation to try and bring about his goals? Specifically, why the United States of all nations? Is there something about us that makes us the ideal nation to carry on his goals? And if there is, what is it that led to him placing such a burden on us?'_

Closing his eyes, the vice-president reflected on why he was even in the office of President. It had been because of the president's predecessor getting killed by a Blue Cosmos member. She had agreed to take the oath of office, if only to prevent the nation from losing its leadership that had kept it going for almost five hundred years. And now it was his turn

Looking back on it, he knew that the president had made the right decision by doing so. If she hadn't, things would have gone downhill fast. Vice-President Young opened his eyes and stood up, walking over to the massive windows behind his desk.

The sun shone through, revealing the White House lawn where children were allowed to play as long as there was no threat to the president herself. Natural and Coordinator children ran around, playing like they had been doing so for generations. _'Fighting to unite the human race… If the second phase had been implemented earlier, then the human race would have been dead. But now, the human race is on its way to peace, and Logos/Blue Cosmos is the last obstacle in the way of that, even if they want to deny it.'_

"Humanity will be at peace soon." he murmured, almost as if reassuring Schenberg that his wish was almost a reality.

The fact that the United States had refused to fall to the anti-Coordinator ideals was a big part in the stability that still seemed to exist. Add to that the fact that the Reconstruction War had been averted due to their power and influence, and another big part was realized. He could now see what had helped to bring about the current state of the world based on the history of the nation alone.

Still, there was a long way to go before peace was truly realized…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony was on alert as people ran to their stations. The second of the _Archangel_-class ships, the _Dominion_, was heading towards the L4 point. And given the fact that the ship was of AEU design, they had to be ready for anything, even an attack that could wipe them out should the ship turn towards the PLANTs.

The ship did not make a move to head towards the PLANTs, but the colony was still on high alert and given the situation, they had good reason to be on high alert too.

But the _Dominion_ went on its way, and so the colony was safe, for the time being…

The NAZAFT commander looked over as the ship made its way past the colony. "So, the Earth Forces have another _Archangel_-class eh? Well, the newer a ship is does not really make a difference. It is the crew that makes all the difference. A ship with a crew that knows it well can defeat a crew that has much better technology given the right circumstances, after all."

She smiled at the recollection. It was true in so many ways.

The smile then gave way to a frown as the commander recalled what she had been told recently. _'Blue Cosmos could care less about Naturals actually winning. All they want to see is the destruction of all Coordinators. That alone is what is disturbing, even more so than the news about the United Nations.'_

She knew that the group could only go so far before even the UN got involved however, and yet she had no idea of how far they would have to go before the UN got involved again. That was the one factor that she did not know.

And all it took for this to happen was one man's secret…

"Just how far will humanity have to go before peace is finally realized?" she wondered aloud.

The answers never came…

* * *

><p><em>NASA Missile Silos<em>

The crews were working on installing the newly termed N-Jammer Cancellers on the old missile warheads that were still not attached fully.

They had at last found a way around the N-Jammers themselves. Of course, they were unaware that ZAFT had done the same thing, but under a different purpose.

Still, the fact that they had done so without either group knowing of it was a feat in itself, and one that they would celebrate once the war was over.

"Can you believe that we finally achieved the impossible?" A scientist asked as she watched an engineer install the device.

"Nope. But here we are, installing one of these babies on our missiles, getting them back online. Hard to believe, but it is real." The engineer replied as he hooked it up to the missile's control systems.

Another worker walked by, a smirk on his face as well. "Now we can show the Earth Forces crazies that we are not some powerless nation like the rest of them are."

"Hey, don't say that about the Earth Forces. They are fighting well, considering the fact that they do not have nuclear power." The scientist chided him.

The worker just smirked back at her before leaving. The scientist just shook her head. "Man…that guy…"

"Hey, he's right though. If we didn't have such things, then we would have been considered useless allies by the PLANTs." The engineer replied.

The scientist laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She then looked back at the missiles behind her. "Still, the Earth Forces would be more than willing to attack ZAFT if they had gotten to the N-Jammer Canceller first."

"Hey, that could change you know." The engineer replied as he closed up the missile he was working on.

"True, but if it _does_ happen, then we will be able to react as well." She reminded him.

The man just laughed at her comment. "Yeah, and they will regret it big time!"

Both laughed before looking back at the stockpile they were still working on.

"We have a deadline, and it is coming soon. If we can't complete the project, then we will have only a limited amount of missiles for defense." The engineer said.

"Yeah, but we can do it. If we found the way around the N-Jammers, then we can do this no problem." The scientist replied.

The man nodded, hoping that it would be enough to deter another war.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Liz looked over in the hanger, trying to find Heero Yuy. Glancing over at Wing Zero, she could see the cockpit open. Inside was a form she knew had to be Heero Yuy. No one else was allowed in Wing Zero.

"Hey! Heero!"

Heero looked up as Liz drifted up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get back home, so I can return if need be." He replied.

Liz looked in the cockpit, only to see the simulation running. "Really? What does Zero say about your chances?"

"So far, they are getting slimmer each time I run the simulation." Heero said flatly as he ran his hand over the keyboard with the speed of a Coordinator.

"What are they as of right now?"

"10% and getting slimmer." Heero replied. He seemed to have a weary tone to his voice, but it was hard to determine if it was just that.

Liz looked back at him, still unable to get used to the fact that he was about the same age as her brother. His eyes held the look of an experienced soldier, and yet he was as young as they were. Heero was also a Natural, another thing that made him the odd one out. The only Natural capable of beating a Coordinator in combat.

"So…you are trying to get home even when you were nearly married against your will? Why?"

Heero looked over the readouts for Wing Zero, but replied anyway. "I have no future there, and I was nearly married against my will. But I want to get back home so I can be with those who are my comrades. Still, the chances of that are very slim, and if I did have that chance, I would turn it down."

Liz just shook her head. "If it is because you are the only Natural who can pilot a Gundam, then that is bad reason to try and go back to a life you did not want. Here, we do not care if you are a Natural or not. All that matters is your skills, and that you have in abundance. Do not forget that, Heero Yuy." She said before she drifted away from Wing Zero's cockpit.

Heero looked back at her, her words echoing in his mind. He knew that she was right, so he would have to just get used to his new home.

For the first time, a weight seemed to be lifted off of his chest. A small smile crept over his face as he watched Liz leave the hanger. "Thank you…"

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. NASA begins the process of returning the missiles to online status, and the two fleets meet up with the rest of the Clyne Faction. Ensign Mackenzie's mission begins, and a new discovery is made on the moon. Heero works on trying to return home, but decided not to in the end, and Siegel Clyne has just been found to be dead.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anywa, read and review!


	31. Phase Thirty: Spiral of Encounters

**Chapter thirty is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Wraith Five: Yes, I meant the Vice-President. Thanks for spotting that error.**

**Dark Pheonix Jake: Keep reading and you will see. XD!**

**KnightGunAnime: Once again, you have impressed me with your reviews. Anyway, while the president does have something planned for the Extendeds, it is not to capture them. Rather, it is to create a program where the damage done by the Earth Alliance can be repaired to the best of their ability. As for the part about the VP, I felt that explaining how the U.S. saw Coordinators and Naturals would be helpful, but I also wanted to keep it in perspective because no nation is perfect, and that includes the United States. And Patrick Zala being born in NASA was necessary as the Atlantic Federation is not around here and NASA is actually one of the few nations where Coordinators can live without being attacked for merely being different. I just altered his personality to fit his new bio. And Schenberg's plan to have the nation bring about peace is really just a desperate thing. There is no real plan that the U.S. will follow. And while the missiles will be back online, there will be some problems as well. As for Heero, he is becoming more open with the crew of the _Archangel_, and he is coming to realize that it is skill that makes the pilot, not just genetics as well. And yes, John's insight is right on. Anyway, keep reading on. And I hope you will read the sequel as well. I would like the input from you.**

**Titanic X: Keep reading to find out. XP!**

**BlueMoon: Basically, NAZAFT has some old Virginia-class ships from the Celestial Being conflicts and some captured ZAFT GINNs as their ships and machines. Hope that makes things clearer.**

**BigMac51: That's okay. Real-life comes first. And glad you liked it. Keep reading!**

**Gaby. Glad you like it. As for the Naruto fic, I will get to it in time, but please keep any mention of my non-gundam fics out of reviews in the future okay?**

******************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************

******************************On another note, tomorrow is the 11th anniversary of the September 11th attacks. May we always remember and never forget those lost that day. God Bless the U.S.A.******************************

******************************Expect Monday and Friday updates unless something comes up in real-life. And go vote on the poll for the best developed OC.******************************

******************************Anyway, read and review!******************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty: Spiral of Encounters<p>

_The Dominion_

_Near the Mendel Colony_

Natarle sat in her command chair, completely focused on what was coming. She glanced out the bridge windows at the _Dominion_'s escorts. Two _Agememnon_-class warships. The _Washington_ and the _Luther_. Even with the two additional warships, Natarle knew this was going to be a difficult battle. She won't admit it to anyone, but she did not want to go after the _Archangel_. She'd rather that Azrael's information turn out to be false.

"Captain. Detecting one _Archangel_-class, one _Izumo_-class, six _Nazca_-class, and one unknown within the harbor."

"Wow. You would have guessed that they would have gathered so many allies in such a short time." Azrael commented.

"Bring the ship to Level One Battlestations." Natarle ordered. "Inform the _Luther_ and the _Washington_ to do the same. But do not fire until I give the order. Bring us to harbor."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

"Captain! Two _Agememnon_-class warships and one unknown approaching!" Sai said.

"Bring the ship to Level One Battestations!" Murrue ordered. "Do we have a visual yet?"

"Yes ma'am." Sai replied, putting the image of the main screen.

To everyone's surprise, the lead vessel was the _Archangel_. Or rather, a second ship of the _Archangel_ class. Aside from a darker color scheme and a slightly altered radar arrays, it was identical to the _Archangel_. But that wasn't the only surprise.

"_This is the Earth Alliance_ Archangel-_Class Assault Ship, the_ Dominion." a familiar voice said over the comm. "Archangel, _can you hear me?"_

Those that had served on the _Archangel_ before JOSH-A were all stunned. They all knew that voice.

_"Your ship has been listed as a rebel ship and we therefore demand your immediate and unconditional surrender. Should you fail to abide by these orders, we will have no choice but to destroy your ship."_ Natarle Badgiruel said as her face appeared on the main screen. _"It's been a while, Captain Ramius."_

"Yes. Yes it has." Murrue replied.

_"I regret that we have to meet again under these circumstances."_

"Same here."

_"I heard about what went on in Alaska. However, I strongly suggest that you surrender and talk things over with Military Command."_ Natarle said. _"I don't know what help I can be, but I'll do everything I can to assist you. I know you're well aware of what this ship is capable of doing."_

"Natarle. Thank you, but we cannot do that. This isn't only about what happened at Alaska, or even what happened to ORB." Murrue answered. "We have serious doubts of the entire Earth Alliance as a whole. Therefore, there will be no surrender and no return to the military."

"If the Earth Alliance is willing to nearly wipe out a NASA base, then why should we trust that they will not kill us Coordinators just for even existing, huh?!" Tao demanded angrily.

_"Oh, this is so amusing."_ Azrael spoke up, clapping his hands. _"You should be embarrassed, Miss Captain. If we could solve everything by talking, there would be no conflict in this world. Enemies are made through misunderstandings. Once that happens, all that can be done is to shoot them before they shoot you."_

_"Director Azrael."_ Natarle said, trying to protest his intrusion.

"Misunderstandings? Yeah right! You would sooner kill all of us Coordinators working here than reach and understanding!" Tao snapped back.

Everyone on the _Archangel'_s bridge fell silent for a moment.

"Isn't Azrael the name of…?" Miriallia asked.

Murrue's eyes narrowed. "Yes, the leader of Blue Cosmos."

* * *

><p>Inside the cockpit of the Exia, Chris tightened his grip on the Exia's controls as he watched things unfold on his screens. The leader of that damned organization was here. The monster responsible for the Bloody Valentine was here.<p>

_'Focus. Focus dammit. Now is not the time for revenge. Stay focused and keep everyone alive.'_

* * *

><p><em>"Launch the Calamity, the Forbidden, the Massacre and the Raider."<em> Azrael ordered. "_Today we're sinking the unsinkable_ Archangel."

Natarle cut the channel. There was no other option now. "Tell the _Luther_ and the _Washington_ to deploy all mobile suits. Open the port catapult for the mobile suits. Target the Harbor with the starboard Lohengrin!" she ordered.

As the _Dominion_'s mobile suits prepared to launch, its Lohengrin fired. The large beam streaked out and impacted the side of the colony harbor. Debris crashed onto the ships inside. "Status report." Murrue ordered.

"The ship's fine ma'am. No real damage." Chandra replied.

Murrue opened the comm to the rest of the ships. "Is everyone else alright?"

_"We're fine."_ Kisaka replied.

_"We're fine as well."_ Waltfeld said. "_But the _Eternal_ isn't combat ready yet. We're gonna have to sit this one out."_

_"The_ Odin _is good to go. But both the_ Valkyrie _and the_ Einherjar _are trapped by debris from the shot. They need some time before they can get out." _John added. _"The_ Archangel _and the_ Kusanagi _should engage the_ Dominion _and its escorts directly."_

"What about the _Odin_?"

John grinned_. "Don't worry. I got something special cooked up."_

"_The 7__th__ Fleet is ready to engage the enemy. We can attack from the rear using our ships to provide a distraction."_ Tao replied as she looked back at the captain from her ships.

Murrue nodded. "Very well then. We'll deploy and engage them. Launch the _Archangel_!"

As the _Archangel_ maneuvered out of the harbor, another thought came to mind as she glanced at the debris outside. "Keep an eye for debris. The metapolymer tether lines out there are especially hazardous."

A moment later, the Freedom, the Exia, Wing Zero, and Justice both launched and immediately went after the four closest enemy units.

"Athrun, it's those guys again. The ones we fought at ORB." Kira said as they sped towards the four incoming enemy machines.

"Yeah, I see them."

At the same time, the _Kusanagi_ slowly moved from its mooring to join the battle. "Accelerate to full speed once we're outside." Cagalli ordered. "We'll cover the _Archangel_'s port flank."

"Roger that."

The _Odin_ slipped out just behind it. But instead of going to engage the Earth Alliance ships, it seemingly pulled away from the battle.

* * *

><p>"Captain! One of the <em>Nazca<em>-class warships appears to be fleeing the area as do the other _Nazca_-class ships."

"What?"

Azrael chuckled. "I guess not all of their allies are as brave as them."

Natarle didn't say anything. It was unlikely that they were fleeing. They were no doubt trying to hide and ambush them. But if they defeated the _Archangel_ and the other ship before they were in position, it would be meaningless.

* * *

><p>The four Biological CPUs saw their primary targets right away. As much as they wanted to just demolish them, they had to remember their orders. If they failed, they feared they'd be subjected to the punishment again.<p>

"Remember they want these things intact." Orga said.

_"Well, you think they'd be satisfied with just one?"_ Clotho asked.

_"They better."_ Martin said. _"Cause I don't think I can stop myself from killing one of them!"_

Attacking first, the Calamity fired every weapon it possessed. Various energy beams streaked through space, forcing the Freedom and Justice to stop and dodge the shots. The Massacre opened fire on the pair, forcing them the pair to separate. The Forbidden and the Raider attacked, Shani, swinging his scythe at the Freedom while Clotho fired the Raider's hammer at the Justice.

Seeds shattered in both of their minds. Kira pulled back at the last second, avoiding the attack. Athrun blocked the hammer with his shield. The force pushed the Justice back, but spared it any damage. But pilots knew this was going to be a tough battle.

Heero then opened fire on the Calamity, forcing Orga to dodge the golden beam that lanced forth from the Twin Buster Rifle. It was not going to be easy, Heero knew, but he had to defend the ship the best he could.

Orga opened fire with all of its weapons, but Heero, having immersed himself in the Zero System, was able to see where the shots were going and dodged accordingly. The beams sped by Wing Zero as Heero made his way into the center of the attack. Orga then slammed into Wing Zero's shield, forcing the Gundam back. Igniting Wing Zero's powerful engines to full, Heero was able to overcome the thruster power of the Calamity and force the other machine back towards the battle zone.

"_No way! How can this guy have so much power?!"_ Orga exclaimed as he tried to overcome the power of Wing Zero's thrusters. It was no use though, as the Calamity's engines could barely reach the maximum thrust of Wing Zero's engines.

* * *

><p>As the <em>Kusanagi<em> prepared to enter the battle, Cagalli quickly surveyed the area to see where the ship needed to go first. The _Archangel_ and its forces already were taking on the _Dominion_, so that left only the two Agememnon-class warships to contend with.

"Engage the closest Agamemnon-class first." Cagalli ordered. "Aim for its engines."

But suddenly the entire ship jerked to a complete halt, as though it collided with an invisible wall. Everyone on the bridge was nearly thrown around.

"What happened?"

"Sir, we've been snared by some kind of cable! It's wrapped around the port engine section!" the helmsman answered.

"Break free!"

"We can't, we're already at maximum thrust!"

Kisaka growled in frustration. The _Kusanagi_ would be a sitting duck until it got freed. "Asagi! Get out there and cut whatever's trapping the ship!"

"Roger."

Asagi quickly left the _Kusanagi_, seeking to find where the ship was entangled and get it free. She only hoped that she had enough time.

* * *

><p>Back on the <em>Dominion<em>, Natarle took notice of the _Kusanagi_'s plight. She opened a channel to the _Washington_ and the _Luther_. "Captain Leon, Captain Walters, the _Izumo_-class seems to be incapacitated for moment. Concentrate your forces and firepower on the _Archangel_. We need to take them out it before the ORB ship can free itself."

_"Roger."_

_"Ma'am."_

* * *

><p>The Strike Daggers of all headed for the <em>Archangel<em>. Where they came face to face with the rest of the _Archangel_'s mobile suits. Mu fired the Launcher Striker's Agni cannon, destroying a Dagger. "Eat this!" Liz shouted, firing her sniper rifle at another.

"Time for you to stop this pointless attack!" Nisha snarled as he fired all of the Z.A.M. Gundam's weapons at once.

Aki' flew around in the Wing, striking down the Strike Daggers with his machine's Taiyou-ko wing blades. Many were sliced in half and exploded or lost limbs to the speeding machine. Others lost weapons to him, while others lost their shields as well.

A pair of Daggers fired at the Neo Blitz, but Nicol deflected the beams and fired his pincer claw at one and shot at the other. Saul slice one in two with his swords as Dearka gunned down one with his cannons. A barrage of bullets tore through one Strike Dagger before the Exia's GN Beam Saber blades sliced another in three.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Shani was ignoring their present orders concerning capturing the Freedom and the Justice. And heading for the trapped <em>Kusanagi<em>.

"Shani, where are you going?" Clotho demanded. "Ugh, that dumbass!"

Asagi didn't need to search long before she had found the cable that had the ship immobilized. Pulling out a beam saber, she cut into the cable, melting it away layer by layer. However, due the material it was made of and its thickness, she had no idea how long it was going to take her.

Suddenly out the corner of her eye, a dark shape loomed out of nowhere. She quickly recognized it as one of the enemy Gundams from the battle back at ORB. It was right in her face, and there was no time or means to dodge or even fight back. The Forbidden reeled back its Nidhoggr scythe, ready to slice her Astray to pieces. But it was not meant to be. Something slammed into the Forbidden, sending it flying. It was the flightpack of the Justice. Athrun had come in just in enough time to save Asagi.

_"Don't just sit there!"_ he shouted. _"Hurry and get the ship loose!"_

"R-right." Asagi replied, wasting no time in getting back to work.

Athrun reattached his flightpack, when a proximity alarm rang. He saw the Forbidden was returning, this time now focusing on him. Drawing one of his beam sabers, he charged forward to answer the challenge.

Simultaneously, Kira had his hands full taking on the Raider. However, the Massacre was nowhere to be seen. The enemy machine was flying circles around him, but he did what he could to take shots at it when it drifted into his sights. The Raider came to a halt, aiming its Todesblock. Kira tried to take the chance this apparent opening gave, when a second alarm rang. He looked to see the Raider's Mjolnir hammer was coming right at him full speed. He fired the Freedom's head mounted vulcans, hitting the weapon to try and slow down its momentum. It worked just barely, but it was enough. Swinging his shield, he batted away the hammer, causing it to now strike the Raider straight in its torso.

At that very moment, Martin appeared from below, firing his head mounted beam cannon at the Freedom. Kira flew out of the path of the beams, firing his own rifle back. But the Massacre dodged his shots. The Massacre fired its cannons at the Freedom. Kira evaded the beams, only to come face to face with the Raider in its mobile armor mode, its Ahura Mazda blades activated. Kira swore as he sidestepped the machine. These pilots were skilled. Far more skilled than most. Kira wasn't all that sure if he could defeat more than one of these guys at a time. But Kira had no other choice. If he didn't stop these guys, they'd destroy everyone.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Mendel, the five Nazca-class ships had arrived unseen. Along with Zane, Yzak, Saya and Shiho, Le Creuset could see the battle unfolding in front of them.<p>

"Well, look at what we have here." the Commander said, "The curtain's been raised on this little show."

Ades looked up from his console. "The _Eternal_, the 7th Fleet and the 11th Fleet are definitely there, along with two other vessels, one of which happens to be the legged ship. It seems that the Earth Forces have two Agamemnon-class, but the other is unknown right now. "

Le Creuset took a look at the console and then back out the bridge's windows. "Whatever the case, until we've a better understanding of what's going on, it'll be best if we stay out of it for now." He then rose from his seat. "However, Yzak, Zane, and I will enter the colony and gather information."

Ades was taken aback. "You're personally going, sir?"

The Commander nodded. "I want the _Noin_, the _Helderton_, the _Burton_ and the _Heusinger_ to remain here. If all goes well, we can easily bring a number of matters to a close. Now, get my GuAIZ ready."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Mu suddenly felt a familiar feeling race up his spine. A feeling he hadn't felt since Alaska. And he knew exactly what the cause of it was. Creuset was here. Mu turned around and headed back towards the colony. Flying past the Exia, the Buster, the Neo Blitz and the Surge.<p>

_"Hey, Pops!"_ Dearka called out. _"Where are you going?"_

"Watch it with the Pops!" Mu warned. "There are ZAFT forces close by!"

_'Zane.'_ Chris thought as he turned and followed the Strike. _'The Commander was always going about how he always knew when Le Creuset was around. And if he's around, Zane's not too far.'_

Dearka and his teammates were bewildered by Mu's claim. They all wondered how La Flaga could actually know if ZAFT forces were nearby. However, if he was correct and a ZAFT force had followed the _Eternal_, the 7th Fleetand the 11th Fleet here, then they had to take action now. Before they found themselves pinned between ZAFT and the Alliance. The three pilots glanced at each other for a moment before firing their thrusters and followed after the Strike and the Exia.

The five mobile suits rushed back to the Mendel harbor, passing the _Eternal_ and the two Nazca-class vessels and deeper into the colony.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Mendel<em>

The Duel and two GuAIZ flew through the colony interior. Rau smirked as they traveled. Everything thing was shaping out nicely. He now had the means to supply Azrael with the data he had obtained from his contacts in Aprilius One.

Though he would slightly miss the girl. It had been a long time since he indulged in such things, and he found it amusing how she always resisted and fought. Of course, had she stop fighting, he probably would have gotten tired of her and stopped.

Rau smirked. Soon her real purpose would be fulfilled. The final door will open. And at here of all places. It was certainly poetic. Mankind's end would begin here, the place that symbolizes Mankind's desires. Mankind's greed. Mankind's true self.

Suddenly, the Strike, the Exia, the Buster, the Surge and a machine that looked like the Blitz entered the hanger.

"The Buster and the Surge! Those bastards!" Yzak shouted. "They're not gonna get away with using their machines like that!"

The Duel sped off towards the two machines in question and the Neo Blitz. Zane turned his attention to the Exia. "It's been awhile Chris. I see you got a new machine as well." Zane said, firing his beam rifle on the Exia. "But this is no GINN. You aren't gonna win this time!"

_"Bring it on Zane. Even in a new machine, you can't beat me!"_ Chris replied, firing back with his GN Vulcan.

Rau turned his attention to the Strike. Then he felt it. His smirk widened. "So you're the one piloting that machine now, Mu La Flaga."

Mu fired the Agni cannon at the GuAIZ, but Rau was too fast for him. The other man was evading the shots with ease. "Damn. I think I may have chosen the wrong armament for this." Mu said as he fired off more shots.

* * *

><p>"Die! Die! Die!" Martin cheered, firing all of his Gatling guns at the Freedom and the Justice.<p>

At the same time, Shani wildly fired off his plasma induction cannon. Beams and bullets filled the area. Kira, Athrun, Heero, Clotho and Orga found themselves struggling to avoid getting hit.

_"Martin! Shani!"_ an annoyed Clotho shouted as he struggled to avoid the beams.

_"What are you doing, you idiots?"_ Orga added.

The two Extended pilots paused at that moment, giving Kira, Heero, and Athrun an opening. Kira fired his twin plasma beam cannons at the Forbidden, forcing Shani to stop and deflect the beams. At the same time, Athrun drew his sabers and lunged at the Massacre. Martin instinctively pulled his beam Gatling guns up. But that's what Athrun wanted. The sabers sliced through the gun barrels. But at that moment, Martin fired his beam cannon. But Athrun pulled the Justice's head out of the path of the beam. Heero fired on the Calamity with the Twin Buster Rifle, making Orga dodge was well.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the <em>Kusanagi<em> was finally freed from the cable and headed to support the _Archangel _with its Astrays. But it wasn't the only one. Appearing out of nowhere on the Alliance battlegroups' left flank, the Farsight and the _Odin_'s GuAIZ's emerged, firing on the three Alliance warships. Behind, the _Odin_ emerged from behind an asteroid, adding its fire to battle. GuAIZs and Astrays gunned down Strike Daggers as the _Archangel_, the _Odin_ and the _Kusanagi_ fired at the Earth Forces warships.

The _Dominion_ shook as several missiles impacted its hull. "Captain! ORB and ZAFT warships and mobile suits approaching! We also have identified the three _Nazca-_class ships as being of NAZAFT! They are behind us!"

"Oh my. It's seems they've come to the _Archangel_'s rescue." Azrael commented.

The _Kusanagi_'s Gottfrieds fired at the _Dominion_. But the ship managed to evade the beams. "We're temporarily retreating! Fire the retreat signal!" Natarle ordered.

Azrael was stunned by this. "What?"

"Right now, we're at a disadvantage." Natarle explained. "We can't win if we stay for now."

"But we had them cornered!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. The Nazca-class fled as the battle started. They weren't running, they were using all the debris around the colony to mask their presence as they moved to flank us." she answered. "Plus those four machines are starting to run low on power. If we don't retreat now, we'll be destroyed."

"So you're saying, run away today to come back and win another day?" Azrael said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Are you really that eager to die?" Natarle replied.

The _Dominion_ fired its flares. The surviving Strike Daggers withdrew, returning to their ships. The Calamity, damaged from its fight with Wing Zero, and the Raider started to head back. _"Damn. I guess our time's up."_ Clotho cursed.

"Yeah. It looks that way." Orga said.

But their two other teammates were less than willing to retreat. Martin was like a berserker, swinging his beam sabers at the Freedom wildly while Shani kept on firing his cannon at the Justice. But Kira and Athrun were more than able to dodge their attacks.

Clotho and Orga pulled up alongside their unbalanced teammates. "Martin, Shani! We gotta go!" Orga called out.

_"Screw that! I'm not stopping until these punks are dead!"_ Martin cried back.

_"Yeah!"_ Shani added.

"You idiots! We have to retreat! Do you want to feel that pain again?" Orga shot back.

Both pilots scowled. They all hated loosing. But they hated the pain more. Seeing no other option, the four Biological CPUs fled, heading for the _Dominion_.

With their enemies retreating, Kira and Athrun both breathed a sigh of relief, along with many of their comrades. "Kira, Heero, are you alright?" Athrun asked as he pulled alongside the Freedom.

_"Yeah."_ Kira replied. _"But those pilots... Those pilots aren't Naturals."_

"_If they react on such strong emotions, they will die in battle."_ Heero replied. _"They cannot control their reactions. That is not normal for anyone, even them."_

* * *

><p><em>Inside Mendel<em>

Yzak swung the Duel's saber at the Buster, but the machine dodged the saber. Yzak swore as the three mobile suits circled him but didn't actually do anything. He was getting annoyed. It was bad enough these Naturals were piloting Dearka's and Saul's machines, but he hated this cheap copy of Nicol's Blitz even more. It was an insult to his fallen comrade's memory.

_"Yzak! Please! Stop this!"_

Yzak froze. He couldn't have heard that voice. It was impossible. "Nicol?"

_"Yes Yzak. It's me. I survived that battle and my Blitz was rebuilt."_ Nicol answered.

_"Come on Yzak."_ Dearka said. _"We don't want to fight you."_

_"Yeah Scarface. Fighting you is too much trouble."_ Saul added.

Yzak was completely stunned but all of this. So much so, that he didn't even notice Saul's comment.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Mendel<em>

The Justice, Wing Zero, and the Freedom arrived at the Mendel Harbor as the _Archangel_, the _Kusanagi_ and the _Odin_ entered the harbor. "How is everyone?" Kira asked.

"_We're alright. But we lose contact with Mu, Chris and the others inside the colony."_ Murrue replied. _"Mu said that ZAFT was here and they went to investigate."_

"Okay. Heero and I will go and check on them. Athrun, you stay here in case the _Dominion_ tries something." Kira said heading into the colony.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Mendel<em>

The Exia slowly walked in-between the abandoned buildings of the colony. Chris glanced back and forth. Zane had lured him into the buildings. No doubt he hoped that he would have the advantage on the ground. Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't.

"Where are you... Where are you hiding... There!"

The Exia spun around and fired as the crimson GuAIZ fired its beam rifle. The beam passed by the Exia's chest, missing him by a few, few feet. While Zane sidestepped the GN Vulcan rounds. _"It seems you've improved."_ Zane said.

"I could say the same for you." Chris replied.

Zane chuckled_. "I have you to thank for that. You've pushed me to my limits and beyond them. I had gotten lazy and my skills had dulled fighting nothing but pathetic Naturals."_

"What happened to you Zane? You were never like this. You always believed in the good of people!"

_"I was a fool back then. There is no good in humanity! All we do is hate, fight and kill! That is all we know how to do! That is what we are! Bigots, soldiers and killers! And soon, humanity will receive the punishment that humanity as deserved for so long!"_

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Zane laughed. _"You can only see the two warring sides. You can't see what lies beneath it all. You-"_

Suddenly, the Freedom and Wing Zero appeared, both firing on the GuAIZ. But Zane dove out of the way, fleeing from the area. _"Chris, are you alright?"_ Kira asked as he landed next to him.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"_Good. We can't have you being a liability on the battlefield."_ Heero replied. Chris frowned at the comment, but he also knew that it was Heero's way of asking if he was alright and confirming it.

_"Where're Mu and the others?"_

At that moment, all three glanced up. Above them, the Strike and Rau's GuAIZ battled. Rau fired, hitting the Strike's cannon, destroying it. Mu drew his knives as Rau fired his extensional arrestors at the Strike. They tore through the Strike's right arm and left side of its waist. There was a small explosion in the Strike's cockpit, sending a shard of metal into Mu's side as the Strike fell to the ground.

Rau aimed at the Strike and was about to fire when a beam tore through his rifle. He looked up, only to see the Freedom and Wing Zero. Kira fired again, blowing off the GuAIZ's head. Then, Heero drew his sabers and sliced through its legs, sending Rau's ruined machine to the ground.

Rau swore as he climbed out of his disabled machine and fled. But Mu saw this and tried to stop him. Rau fired his sidearm at him as he passed the Strike. "What do you say we put an end to this all today?" Rau said, running towards _that_ building.

"Dammit." Mu cursed, chasing after his masked rival. "What are you up to now Creuset?"

"Come with me!" Rau called back. "Come with me and I'll show where it all began and how it will end!"

Kira, Heero, and Chris watched the two men enter a large building. Seeing no other option, they grabbed their sidearms and left their machines, heading after them.

* * *

><p>Mu slowly moved through the hallways, a hand on his bloody side. Creuset had disappeared within the numerous hallways of the building. "Do you know what this place is, Mu?" Le Creuset called out, his voice echoing throughout the building.<p>

"Why would I, you psycho?" Mu replied.

He then squeezed off a couple of shots blindly in Rau's direction. Rau fired back, forcing Mu to duck for cover. Mu quickly moved once the firing stopped, running to a column.

"It's such a tragedy that you don't know!" Le Creuset shouted.

"Mu!" Kira shouted at that moment, distracting the two.

Before either man could react, Kira, Heero, and Chris fired at the ZAFT commander, forcing him to pull back from the small group.

"Kira, Heero, Chris, don't!" Mu warned as the three teens approached.

Rau was stunned by hearing the boy's man. Was that boy Kira Yamato? This made for an interesting twist. He already knew of the son of the Dantes' from Zane, but if Kira Yamato was indeed _that_ child, than this was going to be far more interesting. "The prodigal son returns!" he called out.

Rau's words briefly confused Kira. He couldn't think about that at the moment. He, Heero, and Chris all looked out to see if the coast was clear and rushed over to where Mu was hunkered down. The trio immediately saw the wound on their senior and friend. "Mu, you're hurt." Kira said.

"A wound like that will only slow you down, which will only hamper our chances of escape." Heero said as he looked at the wound with a serious look on his face.

"It's nothing." Mu lied. "Listen, this is our chance to get this guy once and for all. Now the three of you follow me and be careful."

The four then slowly moved out, checking every corner and hallway for any sign of Le Creuset. They knew he was close, but had no idea where and he was likely lying in wait to ambush them at any moment.

"Kira! Do you remember this place Kira?!" Le Creuset called out again, "This place is where you were born!

Kira stiffened. "What is he talking about?"

Mu glanced back over his shoulder. "Don't listen to anything he says. He's trying to play mind games with us."

"Yeah. Don't lower your guard for moment Kira." Chris added.

"And you, Mr. Dante! You were born here as well!" Rau shouted.

"Yeah right, psycho!" Chris shot back. "Play your mind games with someone else!"

Heero was confused, but also on high alert. Being trained in this sort of thing, he knew that Rau was trying to scare them.

Rau's laughter echoed through the halls. Seeing no other option, they continued on until they came to a door labeled 'HUMAN GENE MANIPULATION LAB'. Pressing the switch, it slid open and they ventured inside. They moved down a dark hallway before coming into lab's interior. All around them they found large dark cylinders lined in rows. What was eeriest about them was that the power sources were fully functioning. But why would that be if the colony had been abandoned years ago?

Moving across the catwalk, they found an even more disturbing find. In front of them was a cluster of glass tubes, each containing a dead human fetus. All of them were underdeveloped and malformed. They didn't even look human. A shutter crawled up Chris's spine. He was beyond creeped out. Though he was the son of doctors, he hated hospitals. They always made him feel creeped out. But this was much, much worse.

"What the hell is this place?" Mu muttered.

"Don't know. Don't care." Chris said. "Just want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"Does any of this bring back memories, Kira?" Le Creuset mocked.

Mu twisted to the side, catching movement inside a room to the left. He rushed inside, firing his weapon. He then saw a figure and a muzzle flash. The bullet tore into his arm, the pain forcing him to drop his gun.

"Mu!" Kira shouted as he, Heero, and Chris ran in, grabbing their comrade and shoving him behind a sofa. They then quickly joined him behind it as well.

Le Creuset finally emerged from the shadows and walked towards his enemies. "I won't kill just yet, not after all the trouble I went through to bring you here."

"Cut the crap, you maniac!" Mu growled, fighting back the pain of his wounds. "We're not playing your game!"

Le Creuset remained nonchalant. "I'll give the three the full story before I finish you off." He then grabbed something and threw it at them.

It clattered to the floor and slid to a stop next to Kira. Glancing over to it, he was shocked by what he saw. It was another copy of the photo Cagalli had shown him. There was no mistaking the woman in the picture or her babies.

"And he's not the only one with secrets here." Le Creuset then tossed a folder at them.

The folder fell open as it landed, scattering the photos and the files it contained. One fluttered to the middle and it quickly caught Mu's attention. The photo was of a man carrying a small boy atop his shoulders.

"That's me." He gasped, "That's me and my dad. But why is…how…?"

But that wasn't those weren't only photos that caught someone's attention. Chris's eyes were locked onto a photo as well. The picture was of a group of men and women in white lab coats. Among them were two very familiar faces.

"Mom...Dad..."

Le Creuset sneered at Heero, almost as if he had something to hide from him as well. Heero felt chills creeping up his spine as the masked man reached into his pocket. But when his hand emerged, there was nothing in it. Heero had never felt so glad that this man did not know of his past, or where he was really from.

Le Creuset smile was cruel and he laughed in wicked delight. "I'd like to tell you all a little story." he said. "One of the full extent of mankind's insatiable desires, and of the crazed fools who followed their insane dreams. All in the name of progress..."

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander looked worriedly towards the L4 location where Mendel colony was located. She hoped that everything would be alright. Commander Le Creuset had fled there, and it was not good.

If he planned something big, it was not going to be good for anyone, Natural _or_ Coordinator. She could only hope that whatever Le Creuset had planned was not brought about any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

Ensign Mackenzie floated by the hanger where the four machines were stationed. A frown crossed her face as she recalled those four pilots. How could anyone do such a thing, turning normal human beings into only weapons and equipment, and sleep so soundly at night?

Sure enough, Director Azrael floated by her, wearing his pajamas. He looked so smug and sure of himself. So much so that he didn't even acknowledge the other Earth Forces officer beside him.

The blonde man made her growl inside as she reached for her gun, but she did not pull it out. She knew what her mission was, and it was not yet time for it to be completed.

Ensign Mackenzie made her way to the medical bay, where the four pilots were being treated with medicine and other drugs. The doctors, if those madmen could be called that, were writing down notes on their status, conferring amongst themselves the conditions of the young men, whom they referred to as equipment.

It made her skin crawl, but she shook her head. She had to remain detached from everything in order to complete the mission, just like she did in special ops all those years ago.

Making her way to her room, Ensign Mackenzie opened the door and entered her space. Once the door was shut, she sat down at her computer and brought up the com-line to her contact.

"_Ah, I see you are still alive."_ He remarked with a smirk on his face.

"For the moment. It seems that the Earth Alliance considers me to just be a normal person who hates ZAFT and all Coordinators, which is fine by me as long as they don't get any more suspicious." She replied.

"_True. Still, you have only a certain amount of time to pull this off."_ Her contact reminded her.

Ensign Mackenzie just sighed. "I know that. Anyway, regarding those pilots, I managed to get some data when they were brought in to the medical bay for treatment. I have their charts and everything else pertaining to their treatments all ready to send to you."

Her contact nodded. _"Very good work. It was not easy though, was it?"_

"No, it was not. I had to knock out a doctor in order to gain the charts anyway. He did not see me do it though, thankfully."

"_Just be more careful from now on."_ Her contact reminded her. _"Anyway, that data should be very helpful in the future, mainly for the reverse treatment of those pilots and others that will come after them no doubt."_

"Agreed. Still, I can't believe that the Earth Forces are going this far by now."

"_We have to be extra careful, mainly with how we act from now on. And in regards to that, I have some news on the N-Jammer Cancellers."_

Ensign Mackenzie perked up. "What sort of news?"

Her contact sighed. _"The devices were flawed. They would not function for longer than ten minutes at a time. And even then, it was for only one use. We had the right idea, but we went about it the wrong way."_

"So that means we don't have the nuclear capabilities we once had. Once again, we lack an effective means of defense against the Earth Forces and an effective means of protecting the PLANTs." She sighed.

Her contact nodded. _"It would appear so. I just hope we _can_ regain our old capabilities soon. We will need them in the future if the world survives this war."_

Ensign Mackenzie nodded. "I agree. Just keep me informed on the progress."

"_Will do."_

The com-line closed down. Despite the line being encrypted and linked directly with NASA, she still had to be careful. Ensign Mackenzie sighed.

"When will this useless war end?"

There was no answer for the time being…

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile Silos<em>

The crew worked around the clock, removing the defective N-Jammer Cancellers they had developed. "Man, and just when we seemed to overcome our most debilitating loss of firepower, this had to happen!" an engineer exclaimed as he tossed out the smoking N-Jammer Canceller. It landed in a pile of other similar devices with a small _thud_.

"Just how can we get any worse than this?" the lead scientist asked as she fell back against a missile butt.

The engineer shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Looking back at the stockpile, the two could see others doing the same work that they were.

"When we seem to overcome the odds, they always come back at us tenfold." A soldier muttered as he lugged by a cart of N-Jammer Cancellers. The others could not help but agree with him.

"It seems that we just can't overcome the odds like we used to." The engineer replied. "Maybe…we are losing our touch?"

The scientist smacked him upside the head. "Don't say things like that!" she shouted back. "We can't be losing our touch! We just can't! Not when the PLANTs and Earth need us!"

"I know that! I was just saying!" the man whined.

"Well don't just say that next time!" she snarled back.

Looking back at her work, the team leader returned to her duties…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young looked out the windows of the White House, wondering how the president was doing on her mission. Of course, she was probably fine due to her background in special-ops, yet he could not help but worry. She _was_ the country's leader after all.

"Why did you have to take on this mission?" he wondered aloud. The president was not there to answer, but he had a good idea of what she would say if she was there. _'I can't just sit back and do nothing. I am an American, and I would gladly die for my country, not matter what the circumstances.'_

'_Of course you would.'_ He reminded himself. It was just like her to do such a thing.

Many people would have had her kicked out of office for doing so many dangerous things, but it seemed that she was what the nation needed. A leader who was willing to do things _with_ her people, not just act as a regal official, was what made her so unique. Unlike other leaders, the president was willing to suffer _with_ her nation, not remain distant from them.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg with her. Even though she was brash and inexperienced, she had the potential to be a leader. Hell, if she had even three years of experience in Washington politics, she would be a real force to be reckoned with on the international stage. But all she had was two years as president, not the ten years that most people had.

But then again, she was also an enigma. The president seemed to have politics in her blood, and yet she came from a family where there were no politicians. That was the confusing thing about her. Still, who was he to argue? As long as she was effective, that was all that mattered to him.

"A leader who is not afraid to speak her thoughts in a direct manner, and is more than willing to suffer with the people instead of being so distant from them…she really is something else…" the vice-president murmured as he looked at her picture located on the desk of the Oval Office.

It seemed that the people of America and NASA both were beginning to warm to her. They had heard of her exploit against the two ZAFT officers, which had really thrown the country into a shock. Still, it had shown her as merely human, not as the invincible leader that she was usually made out to be, and that was what had struck home with the citizens.

They were more than willing to follow her if she was willing to suffer with them as a people, and as an individual.

It made him smile knowing that the country would do anything to work by her side, and that she was more than willing to work with the people to make that happen.

With her in charge, there was little that they could not do…

Vice-President Young sighed, the toll of being in office beginning to close in on him. How the president managed it, he had _no_ idea.

It was all up to those who were in power now…

* * *

><p><em>ORB refugee ship<em>

The Earth Forces trailed the ship, weapons aimed and primed to fire, which they were doing.

"Damn it! We signaled that we were carrying refugees! Why are they still firing on us?!" the ORB captain snarled as he looked back at the fleet following them.

"How should I know?" his vice-captain asked.

The ship could not make any more than fifteen knots, which was not enough to outrun military vessels of comparable size. They were a suitable target, even while moving.

As the ship of refugees made its way out to more hostile waters, there seemed to be no hope for them. The Earth Forces ships were more than eager to shoot and sink them, rather than let them reach safety with their Coordinator civilian cargo.

On the lead ship of the Earth Alliance fleet, the commander grinned. "Well, I think it is time to show those Orbies that they can't escape us, no matter how hard they try, don't you?"

He looked back at his second in command who had a savage grin on his face as well. "Oh, yes Captain. I believe it is time to show them indeed."

The Earth Forces fleet prepared to fire on the civilian ship that was fleeing for its life. As the guns targeted the sides and lifeboats, it seemed to be the end.

Shinn Asuka, an ORB civilian who was on the ship, looked back in shock. The captain of the civilian refugee ship also looked back, eyes wide with terror. "Oh no…"

As the ships of the EA prepared to open fire once more, a volley of shells suddenly came out of nowhere, hitting the water between the fleet and the single ship. Looking in the direction of the shell fire, the EA captain stared in shock at the massive fleet that was heading their way. Above said fleet was the famed and infamous red and white striped flag, the blue field with white fifty plus stars on it standing out against the clear blue sky.

"No way! How did _they_ know where we were?! I thought we hid our signals from them!" the EA force captain exclaimed.

"We did, but they still managed to track us down!" the vice-captain replied.

On the ORB ship, the captain looked stunned as well as relieved. "I can't believe it…Lord Uzumi called ahead for back-up…"

Shinn looked at the captain, surprise on his face. "Lord Attha…called for _them_?" he murmured as he looked back at the fleet that was now forcing the EA fleet to retreat. The stars and stripes of the flag waved proudly in the sun, making Shinn stare in awe. "Lord Attha…called NASA…"

It was a defining moment for Shinn, but also for NASA and ORB as well.

* * *

><p><em>EA Fleet<em>

The fleet retreated to ORB, which was now in ruins and under their control. "DAMN IT!" the commander shouted as he hit the wall of his room.

"Why did _they_ of all fleets have to show up!? Damn Lord Attha! He _really_ knows how to push our buttons!" the man snarled as he looked back at the former Attha Palace.

The fleet that had driven them off, the infamous fleet no less, just _happened_ to be the most feared fleet around, and of NASA no less! Said fleet was also the most powerful in the Pacific Ocean! "The Combined Liberation and Retaliation Squadron…he just _had_ to call _them_ and get that ORB ship to safety…"

NASA was now beginning to prove to be a real thorn in the Earth Alliance's side, and a real dagger in the side to Blue Cosmos/LOGOs no less. And it did not help that they had used one of _those_ to defend the PLANTs of all things as well!

"First NASA uses one of _those_ to defend the PLANTs, then they drive off the invasion force sent to _conquer_ them, now _this_?! They are such a NUISANCE!" the commander snarled. But the word nuisance was not really the right term to describe the alliance. They were more like an enemy, more or less.

Lord Azrael would be disappointed to hear that the Coordinator refugee ship had been escorted to safety under the feared CLRS unit, that was for sure…

* * *

><p><em>United States east coast<em>…

People began to clean up the remains of the Strike Daggers that were left behind by the fleeing Earth Forces. Construction crews began to clear the roads of the remains of both Traverses and Strike Daggers, the police and fire departments removing the human remains inside both.

Bodies were lining the hospitals and roads, all in body bags to prevent exposure to the sun and elements. Ambulances moved the injured to the hospitals to be treated, where doctors would treat them, even if they were Earth Alliance.

EA soldiers who were captured feared for their lives; based on what they had seen, they had very good reason to be scared, but at the same time, their fears of being killed for simply following orders were unfounded.

Upon being treated by doctors, they were more surprised to receive basic medical care than they were at being treated by Coordinators no less. In fact, the doctors who were Coordinators did not even think about harming them or even poisoning their patients, despite what they had been told by their superiors.

It was a mild shock, but a good one as well, for it showed that even Coordinators could be caring and kind, despite the stereotype for Coordinators that had been made by the Earth Forces and Blue Cosmos.

A doctor looked over the chart of a soldier from the EA who had a broken leg and severed right arm. "Well, it appears that you're stable now." He remarked. His patient looked back at him, wariness present in her eyes.

"Are you sure that you're not going to…well…you know…take advantage of me like the higher-ups say you will…?" her voice cracked at that.

The Coordinator looked back in shock and disbelief. "Is _that_ what they have been telling you? I can't believe this…" he sighed, shaking his head. "Do I _look_ like I would do such a thing?"

The soldier shook her head. "No…but that is what makes it easier, right?"

"Look, I am a doctor, first and foremost. I would _never_ _even_ _think_ about doing such a thing!" the doctor replied.

The female soldier began to relax somewhat, but she still was wary nonetheless. Her doctor just shook his head once more. Well, at least she had calmed somewhat, so it was a start.

The man went over to another patient, a male NASA soldier who had burns on his legs and arms from retrieving another EA officer, this time from the remains of a battle zone.

His female patient looked at him, wondering just how wrong her superiors were about Coordinators. The one treating her did not seem like the average Coordinator, and he _did_ say that he was a doctor first and foremost…

She shook her head, wondering if what she was thinking was correct to even assume. From what she had been told, NASA Coordinators were just like any other Coordinator, all aggressive and mean towards Naturals. The higher-ups had even said that Coordinator medical professionals took advantage of their Natural patients, but from what she had seen, that assumption was all wrong.

This Coordinator truly seemed to be dedicated to his work as a medical professional, and had no other goals in mind.

A small smile crept across her face. _'Maybe…we _can_ overcome this hatred for Coordinators one day…if NASA continues this that is…'_

People were still being brought in as police officers made their way around the hospital zones to prevent Blue Cosmos members from getting inside. Three people had attempted to do so, but were currently being detained under suspicion of being Blue Cosmos members. If their claims of being NASA Armed Forces personnel checked out though, then they would be released and treated accordingly.

Still, there was tension between the NASA forces and the captured EA soldiers. And it all came down to time to see if it would fade into history…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA runs into problems regarding their own NJCs and the ORB refugee ships is saved by the feared Combined Retaliation and Liberation Squadron of NASA, which is based in Pearl Harbor. The <em>Dominion<em> retreats from battle and the secrets of Mendel begin to reveal themselves. Now for some info on the CLRS.

Combined Retaliation and Liberation Squadron- a unit stationed at Pearl Harbor that is responsible for retaliating against the Earth Forces should they attack the West Coast, and for also liberating any cities that are taken from American hands in the attacks. The unit is highly feared by the Earth Alliance, as they have sunken several EA attack fleets heading towards the Japan Special Economic Zone and the West Coast. They are on station at Pearl Harbor mostly, but there is also an East Coast branck that is on station at Norfolk Naval Base. The navies of the three member nations of NASA make up the entire unit.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	32. Phase ThirtyOne: The Opening Door

**Chapter thirty-one is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Wraith Five: Glad you liked it. And thanks for spotting that error. I seem to do that alot don't I? XD! And yes, the closing scene was a good one. I felt that it was needed to show how the Coordinators were different from what the EA said they were like, as it was not shown in canon. And with Azrael, I felt it would be funny to throw in a bit of humor like that. XP!**

**Titanic X: Yes, the NJCs were flawed, as NASA does not know what mineral is needed to block the N-Jammers exactly. And yes, the CRLS is a major factor in saving the ORB ship.**

**Meteorthunder3: Yes, I did have Shinn get rescued by NASA. I do have plans for him that rely on that. And as for the Three-Ship Alliance, I guess you could call them the Allied Forces by now. XD!**

**117Jorn: Yes, Shinn will have respect for ORB and NASA, but he will still hate the Earth Alliance, as they were the ones who attacked ORB. But he will definitely respect the Atthas more than he did in Destiny.**

**Final Genesis: Glad you liked them. And they will play a bigger role in SEED Destiny: Divisions.**

**Guest: I have a feeling that it is you, KnightGunAnime, judging by the detailed review. From now on, please put some type of name so I know it is you, okay. Anyway, I felt that it was needed as there was no such thing in canon, and it only portayed the Earth Alliance as Coordinator-haters and all Coordinators as hating Naturals. I wanted to bring out the humanity of both, so the scene was born. As for the missile issue, I wanted to show that even the United States can encounter problems, so I decided to have the NJCs fail. And it will be resolved next chapter. And as for the CRLS, i had planned for them to exist even before the entry. But I just came up with this on the fly to be honest. I had no plans for this to happen. But as to the history part, I just put in whatever I feel works. XD!**

**BlueMoon: Glad you liked it. As for the mistakes, I actually decided to have the Earth Forces use American names on their ships as a way of mocking the U.S.'s diminished power. It would also prevent the PLANTs from attacking those ships, as they would be mistaken for NASA-built ships.**

**BigMac51: Glad you like it so far. As for the NJC issue, if NASA is to ever fire their missiles at a city in the Earth Alliance, the N-Jammers would prevent it from detonating, and instead of creating a system to allow the NJCs in the missiles to activate, I just thought to keep them active for until detonation time. Besides, NASA can reproduce those things by the hundreds if need be anyway. As to the nuclear fusion reactor bit, neither ZAFT or the Earth Alliance know about those existing. NASA just said that they had only fission reactors. So they deceived the rest of the world and the PLANTs. And there was a vaild reason for it too. NASA would be attacked again and again by the Earth Forces just to gain that power, and by ZAFT to wipe it out. And thanks for the praise. I mean it too. XD!**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-One: The Opening Door<p>

_Inside Mendel_

The Buster, the Surge and the Neo Blitz landed. Across from them, the Duel landed as well. All four pilots climbed out of their machines. All of them were on edge, unsure of how this would play out. Dearka, Nicol, and Saul all hoped that it wouldn't come to violence. But before any of them could say anything, Yzak drew his sidearm and aimed it at them. His three former teammates tensed up. "Whoa there. There's no need for that, Yzak." Saul said.

"You honestly think I'd be naïve enough to just talk to an enemy?" Yzak sneered.

Dearka put his hands up. "So now we're your enemy just like that?" he asked.

"The only people I see here are enemies and traitors."

The trio stiffened. "We didn't choose to become your enemy, Yzak. And we're not trying to betray the PLANTs. But..."

"Then what is it?" Yzak shouted, interrupting him. "Why are you fighting alongside the Strike? The very machine that almost killed you Nicol!"

A silence descended on the four pilots. "All of us can no longer agree with what ZAFT's doing." Nicol said, breaking the silence. "Not if it's only about senselessly killing Naturals."

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Mendel Lab<em>

"This place is like a forbidden temple." Rau said,gesturing to the laboratory around them. "It's the remnants of the dreams of fools thought they were gods." He then looked straight at Kira, staring into his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that the people you called mother and father were in fact not your real parents?"

Kira shuddered. There had been times when he thought along those lines. But he always believed that it was because his parents had been Naturals and he was a Coordinator. But if they really weren't his parents...

"If you had truly known." Rau continued. "Then perhaps you would've turned out different. You wouldn't have been so normal. Without a trace of your tainted past. Even when Athrun first mentioned your name, it hadn't dawn on me that you may very well be the one. I had heard that both twins died, as along with your real father, Dr. Ulen Hibiki, you were at the top of Blue Cosmos' hit list."

"What?" Kira whispered.

"But you've survived, grown up, and plunged into this war, and still, you're alive." Rau said, "Now why do you think that is? Seeing you now, even I'm convinced that those fools were on to something. Perhaps their dream wasn't so far-fetched."

Kira's body shook more and more and raised his gun at Rau's head and thumbed back the hammer. "I'm what?" he demanded. "What is it you think I am?"

Mu grunted in pain from his wound as he saw the words of that psychopath get into Kira's head.

"You are humanity's dream." Rau sneered, "Kira Yamato, you were supposed to be the Ultimate Coordinator."

Kira froze, wondering what that statement meant.

"It was Dr. Hibiki who created the artificial womb, in the pursuit of that dream. Out of all the specimens, you were the only one to survive, even if you were only in there a short time. A great many of your siblings had to be sacrificed along the way." Rau said harshly to Kira.

Kira was overcome with shock. He dropped his gun on the ground and started to tremble as he looked to the side and stared at the glass containers. If what Le Creuset said was true? What if he had been born here? Did that mean that all these dead fetuses were his unborn brothers and sisters? He felt bile rise up his throat but he managed to suppress it before it reached his mouth. Kira slumped back slightly, utterly shocked at this outpouring of truth and realizing that all of his life had been a lie. Everything he had known had been a lie...

"Shut up!" Chris shouted, firing a couple of rounds at Creuset.

Heero also fired, barely missing the man.

Rau ducked behind a table. Chris turned to Kira. "Don't listen to this nutjob Kira! He's trying to get into your head!" he said to his confused friend, trying to shake him from his stupor.

But Creuset hasn't done yet. "And you, Christopher Dante. How many children were born dead because of your parents' work? Born deformed. Born insane? All to give birth to you. What your parents had hoped would be their greatest success. That those lives lost would count for something." the masked man said, poking his head up from the table. "Instead, you were they're greatest failure! A failure that shattered their dreams completely! Frankly, I'm surprised they didn't kill a pathetic failure like you after you were born!"

"I said, shut the hell up!" Chris screamed, firing at Creuset again. "I've had it up to here with your lies! I'm not falling for any of your mind games!"

Rau pulled his head back down. "All I've told you is the truth." he smugly replied.

"Then where's the proof?" Chris shouted back. "All you've shown us is some photos! They could have come from anywhere! They aren't enough to back up your claims!"

"Take a look on your left then." Rau replied.

Against his better judgment, Chris turned to his left. There were several doors along the wall. The doors all had names written on them. They were offices. His eyes scanned the names until he came across one door. His body froze as his eyes locked onto the words written on that door...

DR. DAVID AND CLAIRE DANTE

His parents' names. He had tried to deny Rau's claims. Passing it off as Creuset's demented mind games. But he couldn't deny it anymore.

But it didn't make sense. His parents were doctors. They cared for the sick. Healed the injured. They strove to save lives. They wouldn't work in this insane place. Not the mother and father he knew. They would never be a part of this insanity.

Suddenly, Rau rose up and fired another round. Mu leaped up and pulled both teens down to the ground while Heero dove to the ground on reflex. Quickly, rising back up after that, Mu fired two rounds at Rau, who quickly retreated into an empty corridor. Chris mentally cursed himself for getting distracted in the middle of a gun fight. Heero was no doubt disappointed in him. Now wasn't the time for this. He had to deal with this later. Mu glanced at him. Chris waved him off. "I'll be fine. We need to stop him."

Mu nodded and turned to Kira. He was in worse shape, at least mentally. Kira looked stunned and horrified. Like a soldier suffering from shellshock. "Come on kid, don't take his nonsense serious even for one second. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Mu said, trying to comfort him.

This seemed to knock Kira at least partially out of his dazed. He weakly nodded. And the four of them chased after Creuset.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

_Inside the Mendel Harbor_

Back at the harbor, repair work on the _Archangel_ was completed and now everyone stood around, waiting anxiously. They waited for the _Dominion_ and its escorts to make another move or for the newly-discovered ZAFT forces on the other side of the colony to move. And most importantly, for any word on the missing members of their group inside the colony.

"There are five _Nazca_-class vessels behind us?" Murrue asked.

_"Aye."_ John replied from his cockpit. _"Hilda's group just came back with the confirmation. This is going to be a problem for us."_

_"Indeed it will."_ Andrew said. _"At the moment, we're missing a good chuck of our mobile suit strength. While I'm confident that we could stand a chance against the ZAFT forces and most of the Earth forces here, I'm not sure how we'll fair against both forces at the same time. And, I'm not sure how we'll be able to fair against those four without Kira or Heero."_

John nodded_. "Yes. At best, we'll be able fight to a stalemate."_ He sighed before continuing, _"Those four are unlike any pilots I've encountered before. They're as good as any ZAFT aces. But they're wild and reckless. And those machines of theirs are very powerful. We have to hope the Kira and the others return before either group moves in."_

* * *

><p><em>The Eternal<em>

Athrun felt the most anxious of everyone. He thought that Kira would've at least contacted them by now. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to act. "I'm going to go looking for them." he said, powering up the Justice.

Suddenly, Lacus appeared on the screen before him. _"I cannot permit that."_ she said. _"Please remain on standby for the time being."_

"Lacus. We're facing a situation with seven of our pilots and mobile suits missing. You can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing, can you?"

_"That is the very reason you must stay here."_ She replied. _"We cannot afford to reduce our numbers any further. The ZAFT forces are nearby and we don't know when the Earth Forces will attack again. No matter what, we must press on. Even if Kira, Heero, Chris, and the others don't make it back."_

Athrun felt powerless. She was right of course. They couldn't spare anyone at the moment. If the _Dominion_ and those four attacked again or if the ZAFT forces attacked, he'd be needed here. All he could do was hope that everyone would return safely.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Mendel Lab<em>

Down in a deeper level of the lab, Mu, Chris, Heero, and Kira slowly moved through the lab. Mu's injuries were starting to affect him more severely. While his adrenaline rush numbed most of the pain, he knew he needed to get medical attention soon or he'd be in trouble. But before that, he had to kill Rau. The four entered a room filled with bottles and vials of medical supplies and medication. Mu and Kira took cover behind a lab table while Chris crouched behind a pile of debris and a fallen cabinet on the other side of the room. Heero was against the wall, trying to hide behind the door frame.

Out of the dim light of the room, the sound of descending footsteps echoed. Mu peered out to see a shape proceeding down the staircase. Rau reloaded his pistol and twisted his head, searching for his adversaries. "My fellow humans, I'm now revealing a secret I have kept from you all.'" He called out in a mocking tone, speaking the words of the late George Glenn. "I did not come into the world through natural birth. My genes were artificially operated on during the early embryonic stage."

He stopped. "Those were the words of George Glenn, humanity's very first Coordinator." he said, pressed a button on a wall panel.

A series of lights came on, illuminating a medicine cabinet of sorts. "Little did he realize what chaos was to follow after his announcement. He set into motion a wave of avarice unlike any before. So many parents wanted their dream children, choosing traits that fulfilled their own desires. It was as they were special ordering of some catalog." he said, his voice filled with disgust. "People paid a great price for their dream, but not everything goes as planned. Babies that weren't miscarried were born with traits different than what their parents wanted. No one wants to see their hopes and dreams destroyed! That's what drove them on!"

Rau reached the bottom of the stairs. They were close. He could feel it. "And what did people gain from this? What did they get? What was the result of their dreams?"

Kira was mortified by all of this. Again, Kira found himself lost in thoughts of what he was exactly, while Chris and Mu had both had enough of his mind games and rants, Heero included. "Shut up!" Chris shouted, standing up and firing wildly at the man.

Rau dodged every shot and fired a single shot. The well-aimed bullet struck his sidearm, sending it flying. He quickly dove back behind the debris. "And your parents were no better." Rau said, aiming at Chris. "They sought to advance humanity up the next step of the evolutionary ladder. To create a new, better breed of man. Not Natural. Not Coordinator. But something greater. They used the method for creating Coordinators as the base of their experiments to create this new human. But in the end, dozens of children were dead or suffered psychical and mental deformities! How many children suffered and died to give birth to you! How many died to give birth to a failure! Children like my...my..." Rau paused for moment, seemingly lost in thought. He shook his head before continuing. "Tell me, is there anything you'd like for me to pass onto Miss Allster before I do what should have been done years ago?"

"What?" Chris quietly said. "How-"

"She talks in her sleep. And she's wearing some dog tag with the name of your grandfather if I'm not mistaken." Rau said, a sickening grin spreading across his face.

Chris's eyes widened as his face turned to a stunned expression for a second before turning to an expression of rage. "You bastard!" Chris roared as he jumped over his makeshift cover, racing for Creuset.

But Creuset didn't shoot him. He just stood there as Chris ran towards him. Just as Chris was about to reach him, Rau struck, driving his right foot into Chris's stomach. Chris stumbled back only to receive a punch to his face. He fell to the ground. Chris looked up. Rau was standing over him, his gun pointed at his head.

"No you don't!" Mu shouted, moving from his cover, firing at Rau.

But Rau seemed to predict his move and was already running for cover before Mu squeezed the trigger. Rau reached the corner of a wall while Chris dove for cover, cover fire provided by Heero. "They thirsted for knowledge! They sought to fulfill their desires! And ultimately, they forgot why they were doing it! Even when they proclaimed their reverence for human life, they toyed with it, and they destroyed it!" He shouted, more to the heavens rather than his three enemies. "No matter what knowledge humans obtain, they never learn anything! They become envious of each other! Hate each other! Destroy each other!" Rau continued to rant as he began to fire wildly at them, destroying monitors and vials of medicine. "If that's what they truly desire, why don't they simply exterminate each other?"

"What give you the right to sound so superior?" Mu shouted back in anger as he fired in Rau's direction.

His last bullet missed Rau's ear by a mere inch. But he ignored it and continued to fire until his clip ran dry. As the clip slid out of Rau's empty pistol, he screamed with a twisted smile, "I am the only one who's earned that right! In the entire universe, only I have the right to judge humanity!"

Mu spat at the raving man. "Cut the crap, you maniac! You don't really expect us to believe that?"

Rau laughed. "I'm surprised you don't remember. We've met once before, Mu. Long ago before we ever met on the battlefield."

Something about that line sparked a pair of long forgotten memories in Mu's mind. He was ten at the time. It was a few months before his parents' deaths. A maid had been fixing his tie when he met a boy his age. A boy with blue eyes and blond hair like him. And he looked almost like him. In fact, they easily could have been mistake for brothers. The boy didn't say anything. He just stared at him for a few moments before walking away. He remembered how unsettled he had been by the silent boy and his empty, soulless gaze.

The other was a few years before that one. He had been walking past his father's office. The door was open slightly and he could hear his father talking to a servant. "He will be my heir. Not that woman's child. Make sure you keep a close eye on him and educate him well. Whatever you do, don't make him into another weakling." his father said.

Mu was dumbfounded. Why had these memories suddenly come back?

Rau's demeanor turned even more demented as he continued. "I am he! That arrogant fool...who thought he could thwart Death itself with his money! Al Da Flaga, your father! But I am merely that man's defective clone!"

"What?" a stunned Mu said.

Heero could hardly believe what he was hearing. Ultimate Coordinators, a new type of being, clones! It was all too much to believe and yet he believed it as there was ample proof all around him.

But the shock quickly wore off. "A clone. You expect anyone to believe that fairy tale."

"I don't want to believe it either." Rau replied. "Unfortunately, it's true!"

Rau slapped his final clip into his handgun and slowly moved out of his cover. "The final door is about to open! And I'm the one opening it! Then the world that we know will come to an end, this world of insatiable desires will end!" Rau said, approaching Mu's position behind the corner while Mu himself continued to breathe heavily.

Neither man realized that Kira was on the move. Grabbing a piece of debris and rushing towards the two adults.

"And then the conceited fools who struggle within it will finally have their wish come true!" Rau shouted maniacally as he raised his gun in Mu's direction, thumbing back the hammer.

"No, it won't happen! I won't let it!" Kira yelled as he threw the chuck of metal at Rau as he fired at the boy.

Rau emptied his clip. But none of the shots hit Kira. While the piece of metal that Kira threw hit Rau's mask dead on. The mask fell off, revealing Creuset's face to the four. Mu, Kira, Heero, and Chris all gasped as they saw his face. It was identical to the face of Mu's father.

"Ha! Do you think you can change what's going to happen!" Rau said, ignoring the loss of his mask. "Nobody can do anything about it! For the world full of hatred is engulfing the universe!"

Suddenly, Rau ran off as Mu attempted to chase after him. However, due to the loss of blood of his injury, he stumbled and fell down. Kira, Heero, and Chris rushed over to him. "We need to get out of here. Can you stand?" Kira asked as the three of them helped him up.

Mu nodded. "Yeah. I can stand. We have to get out of here."

The three pilots headed for the exit. But Kira stopped to gather the entire collection of photos. They then slowly made their way outside. Where their mobile suits were waiting.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

_Near Mendel_

Back within the debris field just outside of Mendel's perimeter, the _Dominion_ and its escorts made final preparations for reengagement. However, Natarle was still nervous about the situation. The nearby _Nazca_-class ships had yet to make a move, and that worried her the most. "We'll be at a disadvantage if we make the first move." She said. "I cannot guarantee success."

"It's easy to say something is impossible." Azrael replied. "It's another to actually make it happen. That's how it is in the business world."

"This is war." Natarle sharply countered, "Failure means death."

"The stakes are the same in the business world." the Blue Cosmos leader said with a smug grin. "Is it that you're someone who'll only fight battles you know you can win?"

Natarle clenched her fists, but didn't say anything. Azrael took notice. "That's fine by me. I mean, no one wants to waste anything on a lost cause. But we can't keep sitting here forever, can we? Not if we want the prize."

The four Extendeds were almost ready to move out. Each took the vial of Gamma Glipheptin they were given. They wanted to finally defeat those mobile suits that they just couldn't seem to beat.

"You think we'll be in trouble again if we fail?" Shani asked.

"Probably." Clotho grunted. "That bastard doesn't give a damn about us. He only cares about us making him look good."

"Doesn't matter." Orga said with a smirk. "As long as we get to crush those three machines."

Martin dropped his empty vial on the ground. "I don't care about him. I want to tear those bastards apart so I can find him!" he said, crushing the empty vial under his foot. _'My father.'_

His teammates nodded in agreement before they headed to their machines.

A short while later, the four Extended were prepped and ready to attack once more. As they took point, the remaining Strike Daggers from the three Alliance warships followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Ensign Mackenzie looked out her room window before she turned to her computer screen. Once again, she was connected to her contact.<p>

"_So, the Earth Forces are engaged with the Three Ships Alliance?"_ her contact asked.

"Yes, they are. So far it appears to be a draw, but that could change at any moment." She replied. "And given the circumstances, I don't expect it not to."

Her contact nodded. _"I see. Are you sure you can do it now?"_

"No. Not yet. It is in the middle of battle, and that would only make things worse." Ensign Mackenzie explained. "If I were to take him out now, the battle would only go downhill from there."

Her contact closed his eyes and sighed. _"You know the longer it is put off, the harder it will be to conceal it from the public and the world."_

"Yes, I know. But in this case, we have no choice _but_ to hold off for the moment." Ensign Mackenzie pointed out. "Besides, I can actually gather data on his methods of battle planning. That will be useful since a lot of Blue Cosmos members are also in the business world."

"_It will be useful, but only for a select few. The other members will not follow by the data that you are currently gathering."_ Her contact rebutted.

"That may be true, but those that are in the business world are often the higher-ups. That is a fact from the data and investigations carried out by NASA." Ensign Mackenzie replied.

"_Still, it is best to be wary and on high alert. If Azrael shows any signs of having figured out that there is a threat to his life, or if he shows signs of having found you out, leave right away."_ Her contact reminded her.

"I will." With that, the line closed, and Ensign Mackenzie flopped back onto her bed.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young looked out the windows at the dark sky above the White House. He could see the points that were the PLANTs and the other, older colonies that were no longer in use. The ships could not be seen, but he knew that they were up there as well.

Deep down, he hoped that the war would come to an end soon; otherwise, it would be the end of the Coordinators and/or Naturals. Only one side could win, and each side was determined to wipe the other out.

Still, the vice-president knew that war did not have just two sides. The other side involved was them, NASA itself. If NASA could end the war, then the other combatants would have to surrender to them. And yet it was also a long shot that seemed to be impossible.

The man sighed. Just what it would take to end the war, he had no idea.

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

As Defense Secretary Keller made his way through one of the old silos, he could see men and women working on the missiles to try and make them work despite the N-Jammers being in effect. And yet that endeavor was already failing.

It was hard enough to overcome those things, yet the fact that all of the previous attempts had failed made it all the more bitter for those involved. Defense Secretary Keller walked over to an old missile that was still open and the device beside it.

"So the N-Jammer Cancellers we made failed?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." An engineer replied as she looked at him. "They failed ten minutes into being installed. The warheads were unable to accept the power source and failed to blow when we launched one into space. Thankfully that one was retrieved before anyone saw it."

"So the new engines worked, but the warheads didn't." Keller mused as he looked over the missile butt. Inside was a nuclear fusion reactor, allowing greater distances to be covered with less fuel used.

"It would appear so, sir." She replied. Keller looked back at the missile warhead that was still opened. "We need to find a reliable N-Jammer Canceller soon, otherwise the Earth Forces will attack the PLANTs again, and this time without much hesitation. If we have these things still operable however, then they will think twice before doing so."

The older man just nodded in agreement. "It's the physics of the N-Jammer that make it so hard to overcome. And even if we could do so, the Cancellers would have to be of a caliber that we cannot reach yet using current EA-produced tech."

"That means we would have to build them ourselves." The engineer realized. "And if we do that, then Blue Cosmos/LOGOs would have to come to _us_ for the Cancellers. And if they have to come to us, we could deny them the tech, forcing them to forgo attacking the PLANTs!"

Her superior was stunned, but also knew what she meant. "Yes, it would appear so…"

The mere idea of building the Cancellers themselves appeared to be the most appealing, but throwing in the idea of denying Blue Cosmos/LOGOs the Cancellers made it all the more intriguing to him. Keller then realized that this would be the perfect way to extract revenge on the terrorist group for all the pain they had put the Coordinators through. Producing the very tech that they needed to launch nuclear attacks on the PLANTs once again, only to have them turned down just for merely existing was too perfect to pass up!

A grin crossed his face, the idea beginning to take hold in his mind. It was just perfect! "Let the Pentagon know about the idea at once. Then email the Congress as well. This we _cannot_ pass up!"

The engineer realized what he was getting at and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

The military personnel of the big pentagonal-shaped building, the Pentagon, ran around, contacting all defense contractors and builders they could, alerting them of the plan that would take effect once N-Jammer Cancellers were able to be produced. Many of the military personnel were more than pleased with the idea, as it seemed to be perfect. Denying Blue Cosmos/LOGOs the N-Jammer Canceller tech just because they existed, what better way than that to attain perfect revenge?

The military brass also agreed, fully aware of what the Earth Forces did just to please the group. Hurting Coordinators and killing them for reasons that were only imagined, taking their families away from them just because they were not born in a normal manner, it was all too much for even NASA's top military officers and combat veterans. So the idea for revenge made it all the more appealing to them.

In the Capitol building, the members of both the House of Representatives and Senate agreed to the plan as well, although there were people who disagreed with it. Still, a majority agreed that Blue Cosmos/LOGOs could not be trusted with the N-Jammer Canceller tech once it was produced. If anything, they would nuke the PLANTs again, forcing NASA to use yet another one of their most powerful missiles, and that they wanted to avoid at all costs.

Politicians murmured and debated the idea, but most agreed that it was for the best. Aware of what Blue Cosmos/LOGOs did to their own Coordinator citizens while abroad, the idea seemed to be the best way of saying that what they did was wrong. If the group was denied the tech, then it would show the rest of the world that Blue Cosmos/LOGOs was not all powerful and controlling.

Defending the PLANTs would be no trouble once the N-Jammer Cancellers were modified and reproduced. Of course, it all came down to _how long_ it would take NASA to redo the concept of the N-Jammer Canceller and the design as well. And that in itself was hard enough to figure out. Still, they had to try, and it was not going to be easy…

Looking back at the massive flag that was within the chambers themselves, the leaders of the nation knew that they had the ability to overcome the challenge. But it all came down to how it was done and how long it actually took.

And it all began with the research into what went wrong with the previous N-Jammer Cancellers.

* * *

><p><em>Great Lakes Naval Base<em>

The base was abuzz with activity as researchers and engineers ran around, trying to analyze the N-Jammer Cancellers that were now pulled from production. Several of the devices lay on the ground in bunches or piles of up to thirty each.

"Do you know what went wrong with the old N-Jammer Cancellers?" an engineer asked a researcher. She shook her head.

"No, we have no idea other than the parts we used were old and defunct. Not to mention the mineral used was not that effective at blocking the N-Jammer radiation." She replied.

The older man shook his head in aggravation. "So, the right mineral and materials continue to elude us…"

The researcher just looked down, disappointed that her words did little to ease the frustration that everyone was feeling at the moment.

"Maybe…we can try something new?" she suggested.

Her boss shook his head. "No. We can't. We just don't have the materials or the resources the Earth Forces and ZAFT have. We _need_ those missiles if we are to have _any_ way of _defending ourselves _as well as the PLANTs!" he reminded her.

The researcher fell back into her chair out of frustration. "Damn it! Of all the things the PLANTs could have done, they _just had to_ drop those fucking N-Jammers _into_ the Earth and cause the April Fool's Crisis!" she snarled.

The chief engineer growled at her use of language, but given the circumstances, he could not fault her for feeling so angry and frustrated. So he decided to let it slide for now.

"Defeating the Earth Forces will not come so easily, and they know that. That is why they were so willing to risk an invasion. They are aware that we are weaker than before and that we lack nuclear weapons capabilities, and so they tried to attack us with force. They know we don't have those missiles, so that is why they are so willing to be up front with us and fight us in such ways. We _NEED_ those missiles if we are to have a chance against them. If we can retaliate with a nuclear assault, then they will back off from both us _AND_ the PLANTs." A soldier replied as he walked by with another warhead.

Everyone there knew that he was right. In light of recent events, the FBI and CIA had found intelligence that mentioned another potential attack on NASA soil. And of course, the ones who had the data were the Earth Forces.

"Defending our home is one thing, but having the ability to wipe out other cities is quite another. And if we have such a capability, the Earth Forces, or Blue Cosmos/LOGOs to be honest, will be less willing to mess with us." The researcher remarked as she sat up. "That is why we need to regain the capacity we lost: the capacity to wage nuclear war."

Everyone there agreed with her. And they knew that they had only a limited amount of time before another attack could be waged on the PLANTs again…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel's Bridge<em>

Suddenly, Sai's console flashed red. "Captain, they're coming back!" he shouted.

Dread hit hard for everyone. With a chuck of their mobile suit forces missing, including two of their most powerful machines, it wouldn't be easy to fight on equal footing.

"The _Dominion_ is closing in with the two Agamemnon-class warships behind it." Miriallia reported. "Distance 50, Green, Bravo.

"All hands, level one battle stations!" Murrue ordered. "Prepare to move out!"

* * *

><p><em>The Vesalius<em>

_The Other Side of Mendel_

The ZAFT forces were in a state of confusion. There had been no contact with the Commander, Zane or Yzak for quite some time. Ades, Shiho and Saya stood on the bridge, waiting. "Captain Ades, the Earth Forces ships are reengaging the rogue vessels again!" a controller shouted.

Ades cursed under his breath. "Where is the Commander?" he muttered. "What could be happening inside that colony?"

"Should we go and check on them?" Saya asked.

"No. Not yet." the captain replied. "The Commander told us to wait here for them. And for now, we will wait for them."

* * *

><p><em>Inside Mendel<em>

Dearka, Nicol and Saul had taken turns explaining some of the recent transgressions involved with their defection. Things were tense with Yzak still aiming his gun at them. They liked to believe that he wouldn't pull the trigger. But it was a dicey situation at best.

"So you're saying that's why Commander Waltfeld and the 11th Fleet joined Lacus Clyne?" Yzak asked. "And the same goes for Athrun as well? And the 7th Fleet, they joined NAZAFT?"

The three ZAFT pilots nodded.

"But why?" Yzak demanded. "What justifies this treason?"

"I've learned some things." Dearka explained. "We all have. The Freedom's pilot is the same guy who piloted the Strike. He's a Coordinator. And it turns out that he and Athrun have been friends since they were kids."

Yzak was surprised. Was that why Athrun had hesitated during their earlier battles with the Strike? "What are you saying?"

Nicol sighed. "I'm not quite as devoted to the cause as the others. I just wanted to protect the PLANTs. But at this point, I simply can't go with ZAFT's methods anymore."

"Nicol, that's enough!" Yzak shouted.

"He's not the only one." Saul added. "I never really wanted to be in the military. I was forced into it by my family. Even with the war, I still didn't desire to be a soldier. But ever since ORB, I've felt like what I'm doing has a real meaning. A real purpose. For the first time, I've felt like I should be a soldier."

"Even Akira defected, and to the United States Armed Forces no less!" Nicol shouted back at Yzak.

"But that's treason!"

"Think about it Yzak! What is ZAFT even fighting for now?" Dearka said. "Alaska, Panama, ORB, _NASA_, this war is getting worse by the day! And for what?"

Yzak couldn't come up with an answer. It didn't make sense. Just then, the entire colony shook heavily.

_"Yzak! Zane! Are you there?_" Le Creuset's voice came from Yzak's wrist comlink, _"We're leaving at once."_ With that, the channel went silent.

Dearka, Nicol and Saul turned and headed back towards their machines. Yzak raised his guns at their backs. Nicol glanced back. "If you think we're your enemies now, then go ahead and shoot us."

Yzak couldn't stand it. Someone had gotten into their heads, filling them with strange ideas. "You're being deceived!" he shouted, half-pleading.

Dearka glimpsed over his shoulder. "I wonder which one of us is really being deceived. None of us have anything else to say. We're going now. I speak for all of us when I say that given the choice, we'd rather not fight you."

They climbed into their machines, powered them up and took off. Leaving Yzak behind, confused and alone.

_"Yzak! Zane! Are you there? We're leaving at once."_ Creuset said over the comm.

* * *

><p>Zane sat in the cockpit of his GuAIZ, near the building Rau, Chris and the others entered. He could have taken a shot at Chris as he left the Exia. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to defeat Chris in combat. Picking him off when he was defenseless like that was meaningless. He wanted to prove he was superior to him regardless of the mobile suit.<p>

Creuset rushed out of the building, towards his crippled GuAIZ. Zane came out of his hiding space as the Commander entered the cockpit. _"Zane, take me back to the Vesalius, now."_ he said, his voice becoming strained.

"Yes sir." he said, scooping up the headless and legless torso.

At that moment, the Duel appeared. "Yzak, I have the Commander. We're heading back."

_"Right."_ Yzak responded before the two took off.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Mendel<em>

As the _Archangel_, the _Kusanagi_, the _Eternal_, and six Nazca-class ships launched, Athrun took the lead, flanked by the Dynames, the Wing, the Diver, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and several Astrays. "You all hang back and protect the ships." he ordered.

_"Roger that."_ Asagi replied as the Astrays pulled back.

_"Are you kidding? Those four will tear you apart if you go it alone."_ Liz argued.

_"Yeah. But your brother would kick his ass if something happened to you."_ John said as the Farsight launched from the _Odin_.

_"He doesn't need to treat me like a baby."_ Liz said with a scowl.

_"He's your older brother. He's supposed to worry about you."_ John replied as he pulled along the two mobile suits. "_You and Tao lead the Astrays in the defense of the ships. I'll help Athrun out with those four punks."_

"_Hey, don't forget about us!"_ Aki' exclaimed as he flew up alongside as well.

"_Leave one for me as well."_ Nisha added as he flew up.

"Fine."

The Dynames and Diver pulled back as the Justice, the Wing, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and the Farsight rushed forward, ready to engage the closest enemies.

* * *

><p>Orga grinned. "Hey, there they are."<p>

_"That white one's missing."_ Clotho commented.

_"Then we'll just have to capture those others."_ Orga replied.

Martin growled at the sight of the Farsight. _"That one. He's a tricky coward. He's mine."_

Charging forward, the two sides clashed. The Raider, the Forbidden, and the Calamity circled the Justice, the Wing, and the Z.A.M. Gundam like a pack of sharks circling their prey, while the Massacre fired its missiles at the Farsight.

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Eternal<em>, Lucas watched and wished that there was more her ship could do to support the forward units. "Can we use the METEOR?" she asked, hoping they were ready.

DaCosta turned his head "Negative, the unit is still charging."

Lacus tensed, knowing that Athrun would have to make due with just the Justice.

* * *

><p>On the <em>Archangel<em>, Murrue had to make a snap decision for the ship's next move. "We'll use the debris for cover." she ordered. "What about the ZAFT forces?"

"They still haven't moved." Sai answered.

"Captain, it's the Freedom!" Miriallia shouted. "No, it's everyone! They're coming back!"

Murrue was relieved. "Alert the hanger crews. Tell them to do a rush resupply job on the machines that need it." she ordered.

Kira opened a channel to the ship. _"We're all here but Mu's been wounded."_

Murrue gasped when she saw the damaged Strike being pulled along by the Freedom. The seven machines landed in the hanger. Kira quickly secured the Strike before heading out again with Heero and Chris behind him, while the Surge, the Neo Blitz, and the Buster secured themselves and powered down as the crews quickly connected their power cables so they could recharge their batteries.

* * *

><p>Athrun threw his beam boomerangs at the Raider. The machine dodged the boomerangs and their rebound. Suddenly, the Raider fired its railgun at the Justice. Athrun panted as he frantically dodged the wild, undirected slugs.<p>

Aki' flew at the Calamity, forcing the pilot to dodge the wing-blades before they cut him in half.

_"Shani! Watch it!"_ Clotho shouted at his teammate. _"We have to capture these guys! Remember!"_

_"I know that!"_ Shani yelled back. _"That's what I'm trying to do!"_

"Knock it off!" Orga said, firing at the Wing. "We have a job to do!"

Both pilots grumbled and focused on their opponents again. The Raider's hammer flew at him. Athrun ducked under it, only to have the Raider bring its handle down on his head. Athrun pulled up his shield, blocking the hit. He pushed the Raider back.

Nisha blocked the massive assault of energy beams with the Z.A.M. Gundam's shield, letting loose the missiles as soon as there was an opening. The Forbidden was impacted by the warheads, making Shani cry out as his machine was hit.

Elsewhere, the Farsight dove behind a piece of debris as the Massacre fired wildly at him. "Quit hiding!" Martin giggled. "Fight me like a man!"

He was getting annoyed. The machine had pulled away from the red one and deeper in the debris field. The coward was constantly moving in and out of the debris. Hiding like a rat.

"Why should I fight like a man when my opponent is little more than an animal?" John asked, firing from behind a large chuck of metal.

The Massacre sidestepped and fired back with his Gatling guns. But the Farsight was already gone. Martin howled in frustration. "Damn you! Quit hiding rat!"

Suddenly, a barrage of beams struck the Massacre. The missile pods on its right leg were blown. The left Gatling gun exploded. And the Ragnarok beam cannon was destroyed. "What?"

The Freedom appeared with the Exia and Wing Zero behind it. _"Mr. Alaric, are you alright?"_ Kira asked.

"I'm fine. Athrun's one of those that needs help. The other three are fighting him, Aki', and Nisha right now." John replied, leaving his hiding spot.

_"Alright. We'll help them."_ Kira said as he took off. _"But be careful."_

"Don't worry. This feral dog will never be able to catch a flying hawk. No matter how hard they try." John said turning to the Massacre.

* * *

><p><em>The Vesalius<em>

_The Other Side of Mendel_

Flay was startled by the sound of the opening door. She stood back as Rau rushed in and over to his desk. He was panting and groaning and moaning in pain. He opened the drawer, pulled out the bottle of pills and swallowed down a handful. He then pulled out a spare mask and put it on. Flay cautiously approached the quivering man, unsure of what would happen next.

Rau slowly recovered enough to where his body had stopped shaking. He pressed down on the intercom. "Ades! Have our forces move out now! Send out every mobile suit we have; the same goes for the _Nion_, the _Burton_, the _Heusinger_ and the _Helderton_!"

_"Commander?"_

"Just do it!" Rau shouted. "We didn't come out here to just sit back and watch! I'll be going out again as well, so have my CGUE ready!" With that command, he turned off the intercom. He let out a shuddering gasp, his breathing labored. He turned to Flay, predatory grin returning. "And I'll need your help too, my dear."

Flay took a step away, frightened for her safety and the safety of her unborn child. She placed a hand on her abdomen. Rau didn't seem to notice it. If he did, he didn't care. He took out a familiar disk and held it out to Flay. "Please deliver this for me. If this key is brought to the Earth Forces, then this terrible war can come to an end."

Flay looked up, surprised. Slowly, she accepted the disk. She could only guess what sort of information it contained. "If I do this, the war will be over?" she said, more to herself than to Creuset.

This war had already taken her father. She desperately wanted it to end before it claimed Chris's life. She didn't want her child to grow up without a father. Like how she had with her mother. If this would end the war, than she would deliver it.

"Yes. Now let's get you ready." Rau answered, taking her by the hand.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Flay was in a locker room, putting on a spacesuit. Once she was suited up, two ZAFT soldiers took her to an escape pod and motioned for her to go inside. She climbed in, strapping herself into the seat. As she did so, a ZAFT officer handed her a USB drive. Flay looked at in questioningly. "Just get that to NASA." The officer whispered to her. She nodded. After the hatch was sealed, one of the soldiers turned to the other. "Any idea what the Commander has in mind?"<p>

The second, the one who had spoken to her, only shrugged. "Who knows? But he must have some plan for her."

The pair left, leaving her alone in the pod. Flay clutched the disk and USB in her hands. She kept telling herself that she just had to take it and pass it along to the Earth Forces. And then, the war would finally be over.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"The six Nazca-class ships are moving towards us!" the radar operator shouted as the ship shuttered from a barrage from the _Archangel_.

Natarle froze. Had the ZAFT forces waited for her group to engage the _Archangel_ and its allies so that they could attack while they were in the middle fighting each other?

"They're hailing us!" the comm officer said.

"What?" a stunned Natarle said.

This was a move that she had never expected.

_"Attention, Earth Forces."_ the voice of the ZAFT Commander said. _"Before we engage, I'd like to take this time to return a prisoner to you."_

Both Natarle and Azrael exchanged confused looks. What was the enemy doing? What prisoner were they talking about?

The _Archangel_ and _Dominion_ kept at their closely matched battle. Almost every move was countered and then any counter was met with yet another maneuver. As was the battles between their allied ships. Even the various mobile suits of the two respective groups had no clear advantage against over the other. Murrue gritted her teeth as she tried to think of something to try and deal a critical blow to Natarle and her ship. Of course, she did notice the other ship seemed to be lagging at the moment.

"Captain, the ZAFT Nazca-class ships are moving in!" Chandra called out.

Murrue and most of the bridge crew gasped. If the ZAFT forces were making their move now, there was the chance that the _Archangel_ and the other ships would be boxed into a pincer attack with no way of escape.

"All mobile suits! Form up around the ships! We need to punch out of here now before we're pinned between ZAFT and the Alliance!" Samuel ordered.

* * *

><p><em>The Vesalius<em>

Yzak waited for his turn to launch again. Zane was in front of him, in his GuAIZ and the Commander in his CGUE. Behind him, Shiho sat in her CGUE DEEP Arms and Saya in her purple GuAIZ. As he sat, Yzak thought about what had happened with him and his former teammates. What had Dearka meant when he said, "I wonder which one of us is really being deceived?" Was there something happening within the ranks of ZAFT that he couldn't see? He had never worried about politics before; he had only focused on fighting and winning battles. Like any good soldier should. But now he was beginning to wonder.

_"Yzak? Yzak!"_

Yzak was brought back to reality when he heard Shiho.

Her face appeared on the screen. _"Is there something wrong Yzak?"_

He hesitated. "No." he lied as the Commander launched, followed by Zane. "Nothing's wrong."

_"Remember, we are to concentrate on the_ Eternal _and the rest of the traitors. The_ Burton _and the_ Nion _will focus on the other ships."_ Creuset reminded them.

Yzak stepped onto the mobile suit catapult and then launched into the battlefield. Once the last of the ZAFT mobile suits launched, Rau opened a channel to the _Vesalius_. He had taken the first step in his plan, now all he needed was to ensure that everything went the way he wanted. "Ades, send out the pod."

"Yes, sir."

Flay felt the pod shake for a brief moment as it was launched into space. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for her safety, the safety of her child, and that the war would soon end as the pod headed for the ongoing battle.

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

Ensign Mackenzie could only stare in disgust at what ZAFT was doing before she looked back at the radar. The mere sight of what was happening made her want to punch out the console; ZAFT was launching an escape pod into the middle of a battle with a prisoner on board.

No one really cared as the pod drifted along, the combatants unaware of what had just taken place.

She, the leader of the _most powerful nation on Earth_, was unable to do anything to help the pod containing the prisoner! It made her blood boil with anger and helplessness. She instantly regretted taking on such a mission. Maybe if she hadn't, the pod could have been saved upon launch…maybe the prisoner could have been transferred to a NAZAFT ship…maybe-She shook her head. If she hadn't taken on the mission, then she would not have been aware of the pod and Azrael would have eliminated the pod _and_ its occupant.

She tried to remain focused on her duty as an Earth Alliance soldier, but it was just too difficult. Her instincts were telling her that now was the time to eliminate Azrael, but she also knew that it was not the right time as they were in the middle of a battle.

Doing so would make things even more chaotic than they already were. Fighting two groups of enemies at once was hard enough, but taking out the leader of Blue Cosmos/LOGOs? It would only lower the morale of the crew and make them more likely to be killed in combat. Killing him when the battle was not going in his favor would be the ideal time.

Yet it seemed that the battle _was_ going in his favor. Every time the ships came under attack by the _Dominion_, they seemed to get more and more damaged. Not to mention, ZAFT was also losing to them as well.

Azrael looked over in her direction, making her tense even more. But if he did notice her tense form, he did not mention it. Or he did not care either. He looked away again, making Ensign Mackenzie wonder just how much longer she could take, hiding under such pressure. She recalled her special ops days, when she had to hide under such pressure for long periods of time. It had been hard then, but never for as long as this.

She could only wonder how Azrael could sleep at night, knowing what he was doing. The man just did not seem to be human, given his nature and how he treated other human beings. Yet, he was still able to live and breathe like a normal human could.

Ensign Mackenzie closed her eyes, hoping that the ship could retreat soon, giving them time to retrieve the pod that ZAFT had so carelessly launched into space.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico City<em>

Mexican President Diego Gonzalez looked up at the sky above him. Stars flickered in and out of view, making him feel serene. Yet, he was unaware of what the president of his northern neighbor was doing right at that moment.

He wondered why he had no heard from her in so long. Given how busy she was, it was likely that President Hilson was in another country or even in the PLANTs, working on a way to end the war.

Gonzalez did not put it past her to be doing so, and yet, when he had tried to contact her on multiple occasions, she had not answered, or the Vice-President of the United States had answered on her behalf.

Still, he did not dwell on it, and let the stars glimmer before him…

* * *

><p><em>Ottawa<em>

Prime Minister Travis Warson looked up at the northern lights above his city. They were so calming to him. Yet, deep in his mind, he wondered how President Hilson was doing and what she was up to.

Like Gonzalez, he had tried to contact her more than once, only for the Vice-President of the United States to answer for her. It seemed to him that she was rather busy with the duties her nation called for.

Warson sighed, wondering just how she could not be answering the calls of her two most favored allies. It was not like President Hilson to avoid such calls.

Briefly he wondered if she had been killed, but shoved that thought aside immediately. If she had been, there would have been news on it already. That meant she was either busy as a nation's leader should be, or she was taking a break from her leadership role.

The last idea seemed to be the most plausible, and the most logical, considering what she was going through as the U.S. leader. So it was fitting that she took a break anyway.

He just shrugged and went back to observing the northern lights, unaware of what was going on above his very head concerning his own allied leader.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero, Kira, Chris, and Mu find out the secrets of Mendel while Yzak is confronted by his former teammates. NASA decides to deny the NJC tech to Blue CosmosLOGOs as they struggle to overcome the N-Jammers still while a battle begins to rage in space near Mendel. Flay is launched into space with a disk and USB drive, and the rest of the NASA leaders wonder what is going on with NASA's leader.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	33. Phase ThirtyTwo: A Place for the Soul

**Chapter thirty-two is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Titanic X: You never know. XP!**

**Meteorthunder3: That's just how the man is. And you never know. Something could be up.**

**117Jorn: Glad you liked it!**

**BigMac51. I agree that the last chapter was not as good as the others have been, but hopefully this chapter makes up for that.**

**BlueMoon: I will do Seed Destiny as well, and NASA will be going their own route instead of following Durandal, but as to what that is, you will have to see. And NASA will get some new ships in the sequel as well.**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Two: A Place for the Soul<p>

The battle between the forces of the Clyne Faction and the forces of the Earth Alliance raged on. Alliance Daggers clashed with ORB Astrays and colored ZAFT GuAIZs. The Dynames impaled a Dagger through its chest with its GN Beam Saber as it fired its GN Beam Pistol at another. A Strike Dagger fired at an Astray, piercing its cockpit. The mobile suit exploded. Suddenly, a trio of beams hit it. The Dagger's rifle exploded. A beam tore through its left shoulder, severing the arm. The final beam blew its head. The Dagger pilot frantically drew his saber defensively. "Leave while you can." Lucius said, his rifle locked on the Earth machine.

The Dagger pilot didn't need to be twice, and fled the area. Elsewhere, Diana fired her arrestors at a Dagger. One grabbed its right shoulder while the other grabbed its left thigh. Diana pulled her shield in front of her and charged at the Dagger. The mobile suit fired at the Panther, but was blocked by the shield. Just before she reached the Dagger, Diana drew her beam saber and sliced through it with ease.

Some distance away, the Freedom, Wing Zero, and the Justice battled the Calamity, the Forbidden, and the Raider. The Wing and the Z.A.M. Gundam had backed off to help defend the 7th Fleet ships. Kira fired his rifle at the Calamity. But Orga dodged it and fired his Todesblock bazooka. Wing Zero flew up and shots flew past it, hitting the Forbidden's energy deflection shields. The beams bounced off and headed towards the Justice and the Raider. Both machines barely managed to dodge the shots. "Shani! What the hell are you doing?" Clotho shouted.

_"Shut up!"_ Shani yelled back, firing his railguns at the black machine.

Clotho avoided the shots. _"Bastard!"_

_"Knock it off!"_ Orga roared, wildly firing his cannons at the other mobile suits, forcing everyone to stop and dodge the shots.

From the far side of Mendel, the ZAFT forces advanced towards the battle area: eighteen GINNs, two GuAIZs, one CGUE, a CGUE DEEP Arms, the Duel and the five Nazca-class warships. But most were unaware of the escape pod traveling with the ZAFT forces.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

"Damn." Samuel swore. "We have to withdraw before the ZAFT forces reach firing range and we become trapped."

_"We'll clear an escape route for us by punching right through them."_ Waltfeld said. _"The_ Eternal _and the_ Kusanagi _will clear the path._ Archangel, _you and the 11th Fleet need to continue dealing with the Earth Forces. The 7__th__ will provide cover should you need it."_

_"But sir! That's near suicidal!"_ DeCosta said. _"If we make a direct run towards them, then warships will be able to attack us with full force at almost point blank range."_

_"That's true, but should we manage to break past them, our odds of being pursued will be drastically decreased."_ Lacus said.

"And the ZAFT warships have spread out to make sure they ensure all of us, including the Alliance." Samuel added. "If you move fast enough, you'll be able to engage one or two of their ships before they can reform their line and overwhelm you. Strike hard. Strike fast."

Waltfeld grinned. _"Yeah, it's risky, but it's our best chance. Captain Ramius?"_

Murrue nodded. "Yes. We'll hold off the _Dominion _and its forces while you make the path."

_"Lisa. Take the _Valkyrie_ and your team, and help them punch through the ZAFT line."_ Diana ordered.

_"Yes ma'am."_ Lisa said. _"You heard her ladies! We're punching through the ZAFT forces!"_

The _Eternal_, the _Kusanagi_ and the _Valkyrie_ started to turn towards the approaching ZAFT forces.

"Ready Gottfrieds One and Two!" Kisaka ordered as the three warships moved towards the ZAFT fleet. "Set targeting to the oncoming ZAFT vessels! All M1s are move to intercept the approaching enemy mobile suits."

The ZAFT fleet had spread out to ensure that they would ensnare all of the fighting warships. But this also meant that the Nazca-class ships were spread out. And wouldn't be able to immediately provide support to one of their own, should they become overwhelmed.

The Gottfried cannons on the _Kusanagi_ fired, as were the _Eternal_'s missiles and main cannon, and the _Valkyrie_'s cannons. The shots went streaking out into space, heading for the two nearest battleships, the _Vesalius_ and the _Burton_, as they fired at the three warships.

As these barrages were unleashed, a tiny object flew past the ship. Flay whimpered and held the restraints tightly. She had been adrift in outer space, but there hadn't been a battle raging around her. Even worse, someone had preprogrammed the pod and locked out the controls. So she was completely helpless.

The ZAFT forces closed in on the _Eternal_ and _Kusanagi_. Mobile suits from the two sides prepared to engage one another. Though the Astrays and GuAIZs outclassed the GINNs, their pilots made up for this gap of technological power with experience and slightly larger numbers.

Yzak, Shiho and Saya moved to support their warships. Lisa fired at the Duel as it approached. Yzak sidestepped the shots and fired back. Lisa blocked the shots with her shield and fired again. Yzak blocked with his shield, when suddenly, Lisa fired her arrestors. The grapplers grabbed the Duel's shield and tore it from the machine's hand. Yzak swore as Lisa fired more shots at him. He dove down, drawing a saber in his left hand. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me!" he shouted, lunging at the GuAIZ with his beam saber.

Lisa sidestepped the swing. "Your machine maybe better than mine, but a mobile suit's power doesn't always determine the outcome of a battle!" she said, igniting her shield's beam claws.

Meanwhile, Shiho and Saya were engaging a trio of Astrays. Shiho fired her thermal cannons as Asagi fired her beam rifle. Both pilots missed as they dodged the other's shots. Shiho drew her laser sword and lunged at the Astray. Asagi quickly blocked the swing with her own beam saber. The two were locked for a moment, trying to overpower the other. Then both machines pushed back. Both girls raised their weapons and charged.

Nearby, Saya battled the other two Astrays. She fired her beam rifle at the Astrays. The two M1s split apart, dodging her beams and firing back with their own. But they missed as well. Juri continued to fire as Mayura moved to attack the GuAIZ from behind. But Saya recognized this tactic. She hit her thrusters, flying upwards at maximum speed. Both ORB pilots were caught off guard by this, allowing Saya to turn and fire at her opponents. But both instinctively pulled to the side, dodging the shots.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

The Buster, the Surge and the Neo Blitz had been resupplied and were ready to launch. The _Archangel_'s catapults opened and the Neo Blitz was loaded onto the catapult.

"Nicol Amalfi. Neo Blitz launching."

The machine was launched. The Buster and the Surge were then loaded onto the catapults.

"Dearka Elsman. Buster, ready to launch."

"Saul Kessel. Surge takin' off."

The final two machines launched from the _Archangel_. "_Archangel_, where do you need us?" Dearka asked.

_"The two Agamemnon-class ships and their mobile suits are beginning to cause problems for the _Odin _and the_ Einherjar." Miri said. _"They need some back up."_

_"What about Kira, Heero, and Athrun?"_ Nicol asked.

_"They're still fighting those four machines with Commander Alaric."_

_"Where?"_

_"Point Bravo 32."_

Chris nodded, his machine still out on the field, heading towards their location. "_I'm going to help them."_

"Alright. We'll help out the 11th Fleet." Dearka said as he and his teammates headed for the _Odin_ and the _Einherjar._

* * *

><p>"DIE!" Martin cheered, firing his remaining missiles and Gatling guns at the debris in front of him.<p>

The debris exploded. The Farsight braced itself as debris and a few missiles impacted it, knocking the machine. "I found you!" Martin shouted, firing at the Farsight.

John dove out of his firing path, firing his beam pistol and sniper rifle at the Massacre. At that moment, the low power alarm went off. John scowled. "Damn. Looks like playtime is over."

Martin grabbed his left beam saber and charged at the Farsight. But as the Massacre was halfway there, a pair of GN Vulcan rounds sped towards its path. Martin stopped the Massacre and the rounds missed him by a few feet.

"Well, you're not my doppleganger, but you'll do." Chris said before firing at the mobile suit.

"Pest! Die!" Martin roared, firing at the Exia.

"Whoa..." Chris said, pulling a series of quick evasive maneuvers. "You alright John?"

_"Yeah but I'm low on power."_

"Pull back. I'll keep him company."

John nodded his head. _"Kira, Heero, and Athrun are nearby, battling the others. Regroup with them."_

The Farsight turned and started to leave. "No! You're not leaving yet!" Martin pouted, heading after it.

Chris drew a saber and lunged at the Massacre. Martin spun around and blocked with his own saber. "You gotta go through me first." Chris said.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"Captain! ZAFT lifepod approaching. It's broadcasting a distress signal." the radar controller said.

Natarle was bewildered by the move. Was this that prisoner the ZAFT Commander spoke of? "What are they thinking, launching a pod like this without waiting for any sort of reply?"

Azrael smirked with enjoyment. "That's a vexing question. Do they want us to recover it, or perhaps destroy it?" he said, "If this is some kind of trap, it's an odd one. So what should we do?"

Natarle didn't answer, as her ship rocked from the impact of enemy fire from the _Archangel_. The lifepod had to wait for now.

Simultaneously, the _Luther_ and the _Washington_, and their mobile suits battled the 11th Fleet and their 7th Fleet allies. Both Agamemnon-class warships fired at the _Odin_ with their cannon. "Evasive maneuvers!" Captain Lee shouted.

The _Odin_ pulled to the left, evading most of the beams. But two beams grazed the right side of the warship, cutting two long gashes along the ship's hull.

"Captain! Atmosphere venting in subsections 36 through 39!"

"Seal off those compartments!" Lee ordered. "Target the nearest Agamemnon and fire! And what the hell are the mobile suits doing out there?"

The _Odin_ fired at the _Luther_, but it managed to evade the twin beams from its cannon.

* * *

><p>Akira, who was in the Wing, flew around the Strike Daggers, slicing one in half before he pulled back, firing on another Dagger with his beam rifle. The shot hit the leg of the Dagger, making the limb fly off in space.<p>

Nearby, the Surge sliced a Strike Dagger in two. The Buster fired its gun launcher at another Dagger, destroying it. But more Daggers approached. "Damn. All they seem to do is crank more of these tin cans out." Dearka said, firing off his missiles.

Nisha unleashed several missiles from the Z.A.M. Gundam, hitting a squadron of Daggers and wiping them out in a series of explosions.

The Dynames was sniping from not too far away, about a mile out. Several Daggers blew up, seven shots for seven machines.

The Neo Blitz appeared out of nowhere, igniting its beam saber and slicing through a Dagger from behind. "Come on." Nicol said. "The _Odin_ needs some help."

Saul chuckled. _"Saving my sister's flag. I'm gonna enjoy this."_

The trio headed the _Luther_, the closest of the two Alliance warships, dodging fire from Daggers and the warship's vulcans. Saul struck first, skimming across the top of the ship's hull. He targeted the several of the _Luther_'s vulcans and fired, destroying a number of the ship's anti-mobile suit guns. Nicol followed, going after the main cannons of the ship and fired his beam rifle. The cannons exploded. As this happened, Dearka moved towards the rear of the warship. His target was the _Luther_'s engines. He combined his gun launcher with his high-energy rifle and fired. His shots hit the engines, heavily damaging them and crippling the warship's ability to move.

"They've weakened the ship! Fire!" Lee ordered.

The _Odin_'s beam cannons fired. The beams tore the _Luther_'s nose, penetrating deep into the ship. The _Luther_ stood there for a moment before explosions ripped through the ship's hull, destroying it.

* * *

><p>Almost on the other side of the battlefield, the Freedom, Wing Zero, and the Justice were still caught in the firefight with the other three enemy mobile suits. Seeds had shattered in Athrun's and Kira's minds, but even that didn't seem to be enough to give them the edge over the Calamity, the Forbidden and the Raider. Heero however, did have the advantage thanks to the Zero System.<p>

The Forbidden fired its cannon. Kira and Athrun barely managed to evade the onslaught of curving beams. "Terminate!" Clotho shouted, throw his spherical breaker at the trio.

Kira blocked the weapon with his shield and fired at the black machine. But Clotho dove out of the way. The Calamity fired its cannons at the Justice. Athrun sidestepped Orga's shots and threw one of his beam boomerangs. Orga dodged the weapon. Heero fired the Twin Buster Rifle on the Forbidden, Shani dodging the shots, if just barely. Then again, the shot had not been at full anyway…

Suddenly, a barrage of beams tore through the area. Narrowly missing the Calamity. Everyone stopped and turned to the source. The Exia, brandishing its GN Blades, flew towards them. The Massacre was right behind it, firing wildly.

"Martin! What the hell?" Orga shouted. "Are you trying to kill me, you lunatic?"

_"Yeah!"_ Clotho added. _"And that copycat is mine!"_

Chris shook his head. "Not this again." he said, taking out the GN Vulcan and then firing at the Raider. "I'm the original. You're the copy."

The Raider immediately took off after the Exia, dodging its shots. _"Shut up! I'm gonna tear you apart!"_

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"Captain Badgiruel, the _Luther_ had been sunk and we've lost fifty-percent of our Strike Daggers."

Natarle couldn't believe it. With the loss of the _Luther_ and half of their Strike Daggers, they wouldn't be able to stay in the battle much longer. Especially with the incoming ZAFT forces. Just then, a scream of static turned her attention over to communications. "What is that?"

"It's the signal from the lifepod, ma'am. It's being broadcasted over an international rescue channel." The operator answered. "Shall I clear it up ma'am?"

"Yes."

Static faded somewhat as the voice started to come through. "Archangel..._ese help me_..."

Natarle gasped. She knew that voice.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

The same message was heard over the communication lines of the _Archangel_. It was hard to believe, but the voice was very familiar. They all knew who it was.

Miriallia glanced over her shoulder. "Sai, isn't that-"

"Yes." he said. "It's Flay."

The bridge crew was surprised to hear her voice. They couldn't help but wonder where she had been all this time and how she ended up inside a ZAFT lifepod.

* * *

><p>"Who is that?" Azrael asked. "What's this all about?"<p>

"It's Flay Allster." Natarle explained. "The daughter of the late Vice Foreign Minister George Allster."

Azrael raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

Before she could say more, Flay continued her calls. _"Please! That man gave me the key!"_ she yelled, her voice filled with fear. _"The key to end the war!"_

Everyone was baffled by her words. Certainly it was enigmatic, but the _Dominion_'s captain wasn't about to stand back and wait for any more developments.

"Get me the Calamity!" Natarle ordered. "Have Ensign Sabnak retrieve that pod immediately!"

Elsewhere, the Exia pulled away from the battle, its GN Drive propelling it at high speed. "Hold on Flay. I'm coming." Chris said as he flew for the pod.

But at the same time, the Calamity broke off its attack and headed for the pod. Kira, Heero, and Athrun saw this, but were unable to help because of their ongoing battle with the rest of the Extended. Chris reached the pod first. "I got you Flay!" Chris shouted, reaching for the pod.

For the first time in a long time, Flay felt truly happy. _"Chris!"_ she shouted in joy. His machine was different, but as long as it was Chris in that cockpit, she could care less.

But Chris hadn't realized that the Raider was still chasing after him. "No you don't, copycat!" Clotho shouted, firing his hammer at the Exia.

_"Chris! Behind you!"_ Flay shouted.

But it was already too late.

The hammer hit its target, tearing through the Exia's left side. There was an explosion in the cockpit. A piece of shrapnel impaled his left bicep as a smaller piece smashed through his helmet's visor, cutting into the left side of his face. Chris screamed in pain, clutching his bloody face. At that moment, the Calamity picked up the pod.

"FLAY!" Chris screamed as the Calamity flew off with the pod while a seed shattered in his mind.

_"CHRIS!"_ Flay screamed as she helplessly watched the Exia slip further and further away.

Ignoring the pain of his injuries, Chris roared as he chased after the Calamity. But the Raider and Massacre fired on him, forcing him to dodge their shots, but he continued on after them. The Raider threw its hammer at him again. But he turned and sliced through it with one of his sabers. Chris turned and pursued the Calamity. Fortunately, the Exia was faster than the Calamity. He caught up to the machine and grabbed its back.

"What the hell? Get the hell off me!" Orga shouted, trying to shake him off.

"Let go of her!" Chris yelled back, trying to pry the pod from the Calamity's fingers.

"No! Someone get this punk off me!"

The Raider, in its mobile armor mode, appeared. It ignited its Ahura Mazda sabers, heading for the two. Chris saw him coming. He had no choice. If he stayed on the Calamity, the Raider would cut through him and likely into the Calamity. It would destroy both machines, and Flay's pod in the process. He had to let go.

He released the Calamity, spun and fired at the Raider. Forcing Clotho to stop and evaded the shots. The Raider transformed back and fired. Chris dodged, but his vision briefly blurred. His wounds were beginning to affect him. But he couldn't stop now. He had to save Flay.

Clotho fired his railgun again. Chris sidestepped the shots. But this time, he wasn't fast enough. A round grazed the Exia's right leg. Suddenly, a barrage of beams flew past the Raider. The Freedom approached the pair.

_"Chris! Fall back! There's nothing you can do!"_ Kira shouted as he pulled alongside the Exia.

But he couldn't go back yet. He had to save her. Chris turned to chase after the Calamity when Kira grabbed the Exia's arm, stopping him from. "Let me go dammit!" Chris shouted. "We have to save her!"

But the Calamity was already nearing the _Dominion_. It was too late.

_"Get back to the_ Archangel." Kira said. _"Ms Badgiruel is the captain of that ship. She won't let anything happen to her."_

Chris gritted his teeth. _'He's right. But...'_ He sighed. _'I never should have let her go at JOSH-A. None of this would have happened.'_

_"Chris?"_

"Yeah yeah. I'm going." he replied, heading for the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

"Ma'am. The Exia's been damaged and is returning." Miri said. "They couldn't rescue Flay in time."

Murrue grimaced. They couldn't do anything for Flay now. But at least with Natarle as the captain of that ship, Flay would be safe aboard the _Dominion_.

_"Captain Ramius."_ Commander Waltfeld said. _"We're about to make our move."_

She nodded. "Understood. Fire the signal flare. Recall all mobile suits." she ordered. "Bring us to the _Eternal_'s position."

Upon her command, flares shot out and exploded in brilliant lights. The remaining mobile suit pilots all saw the flares and started their return their respective ships.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

With the pod now on board and a portion of the ZAFT forces had reached their position, Natarle knew they had to withdraw. Due to the destruction of the _Luther_ and much of their complement of Strike Daggers, they wouldn't be able to survive a battle with the ZAFT forces. "Recall all our remaining mobile suits! Once all units have returned, we'll pull back from this sector!"

The _Dominion_ fired its own retreat flares. And the surviving Alliance forces began their withdrawal from the battle.

* * *

><p>The <em>Vesalius<em> shook as it was hit again and again by the combined fire of the _Eternal_, the _Kusanagi_ and _Valkyrie_. Fires erupted within the ship as damage spread across the ship. Nearby, the _Burton_ shuttered as the _Valkyrie_'s GuAIZs fired on it, along with the 7th Fleet's guns. One GuAIZ fired at the _Burton_'s main cannons while another fired on its engines. The cannons and the engines exploded. Leaving the ship crippled.

"The _Burton_'s lost its main cannons and engines!"

"We've lost control of the plasma surge!"

Ades gritted his teeth as the three warships started to through the newly formed opening in the ZAFT line. The _Vesalius_ was finished. But if this was going to be his final battle, he would at least die with some honor. "Keep on firing!" he ordered. "We need to stop them for as long as possible!"

By now, the _Archangel_, the _Odin_ and the _Einherjar_ had caught up with the rest of their forces. The Freedom, the Justice, Wing Zero, the Buster, the Surge and Neo Blitz had all taken up defense positions around the three ships. Everyone watched as the _Eternal_ and the _Kusanagi_ fired one final barrage at the already dying warship. As the warships and their escorts drove through the breach, Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Aki', and Saul gave a departing salute out of respect to what had been their ship and its crew.

The _Vesalius_ then exploded in a massive fireball.

Rau watched his flag's destruction emotionlessly. "All remaining troops, we're retreating!" he ordered. "Regroup at coordinates Delta Zero."

The loss of the _Vesalius_ and Ades's death were of no concern to him. Once Flay handed over the disk she carried to Azrael, the last stage of his ultimate plan would be set in motion.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

With the last of the mobile suits aboard and secured, the _Dominion _and the _Washington_ took off, heading back to the Moon.

Flay, meanwhile, had been escorted to the bridge. She was nervous...No. She was scared. This ship was like the _Archangel_. But it wasn't. They were the _Archangel_'s enemies. Which meant she wasn't any safer here than she had been with ZAFT.

"So you're Flay Allster."

She turned to see Azrael approaching her. His eyes locked on the disk she held in her hands and grin on face. "So, is this that key you mentioned?" he asked, reaching for it.

Before she could react, Azrael plucked it from her hands. "Y...yes." she nervously answered.

"Interesting." He mused, examining the disk. "Where did you get this?"

"From a ZAFT officer named Le Creuset. He wears a mask."

Azrael's eyes lit up and his smile grew even wider. He quickly left the left the bridge, heading for his quarters.

At that moment, Natarle rose from her chair, surprising Flay. "It's good to see that you're alive, Miss Flay." She said with a slight smile. "Are you well?"

Flay, finally broke down and began to cry. Seeing this, Natarle wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, allowing the teen to let it all out.

Ensign Mackenzie watched this, noticing the small USB that was hanging from her wrist.

* * *

><p><em>The Hanger<em>

"Director Azrael congratulates you all on a job well done." the voice of one of the doctors said over the comm.

The four Extended were barely aware of his words. The pain of withdrawal was blocking the outside world as they flailed and screamed in agony. The cockpit hatches of their machines opened up. Standing on the catwalks was a doctor carrying four vials of the medicine that would take the pain away. The four pilots immediately unbuckled their safety restraints. They moved as quickly as they could in zero-g, tearing off their helmets. They all quickly drank up the bitter medicine.

Almost instantly, the pain shrank to a dull ache in their entire bodies. Clotho, Martin, Orga and Shani all let out a sigh of relief as they limply floated there.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

Murrue entered the infirmary. Mu, who had been treated for his injuries, was sitting on one of the cots, an IV in his arm. He was flipping through an old photo album. She glanced at the old book. "What is that?"

"We found that inside the colony." Mu explained. "No, actually Le Creuset pretty much gave it to us."

Mu turned the page. There was a photo of Mu and his father, smiling. "The thing I remember most about my father, was that he was arrogant and unreasonable." he said in a weary tone. "He was always belittling other people. He looked down on just about everyone. He died when I was just a kid. But he still seems to haunt me."

"What do you mean?"

"As crazy as it sounds, Rau Le Creuset is clone of my father. And a failed one at that." Mu said. "He ages too quickly. Because of short telomeres. At this rate, he may not even last a few more years. He's a man with no past and no future, and maybe no true identity."

"So he wants to take the entire world down with him somehow?"

Mu slowly nodded. "But I won't let him do that. Even if it costs me my life, I promise I will stop him."

Murrue gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Please don't say things like that."

Mu twisted his head and saw the look in her eyes. All his anger and frustrations melted away. "I'm sorry." he said before their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Chris walked through the corridors of the <em>Archangel<em>'s crew quarters. A bandage was on his left cheek and his left arm was in a sling. He was lucky. The chuck of shrapnel that hit his arm just missed the bone. He'd be fine in a week or two.

But that didn't matter. He had failed to rescue Flay. She was right there. And she slipped out of his hands. He punched a wall in frustration with his right hand. He hadn't been strong enough. He had failed her.

"Blaming yourself because of what happened to Flay?"

Chris glanced over her shoulder. "She'll be safe with Badgiruel on that ship." his grandfather said, approaching him.

Chris sighed. "I know. But I had her. She was right there. And I couldn't stop them from taking her."

Samuel put a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "She'll be fine. No doubt the _Dominion_ is heading back to Moon. She's not a soldier. They'll ship her back to Earth."

It did little to make him feel better. Suddenly, he remembered that lab. He pushed those events into the back of his mind during all the fighting. He couldn't deal with it at the time. But now...Now he needed answers.

"Inside Mendel...I learned some things. I need to know. Who were my parents really?"

* * *

><p><em>The Eternal<em>

Cagalli hurried through the corridors of the _Eternal_. Kira had asked her to come aboard the ship. Apparently, he had found something important in the colony. She entered the room Kira was in. Inside was Kira, Athrun, Heero, and Lacus. "Thanks for coming Cagalli." Kira said, handing her a picture frame.

She let out gasp as she held it. Her hands shook as she pulled out the photo her father had given her. They were two copies of the same picture. Where had this come from?

"Kira?"

Kira started to shudder and looked away. The memories of that place were coming back as fresh as when they happened. He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you." Martin said from the other side of the door. "But General Dante has asked for Kira and Cagalli to come aboard the _Archangel_ as soon as possible."

Cagalli opened the door. "We're kinda busy here. Did he say why wanted to see us?"

"Not exactly. He said he had some things he needs to tell you about what happened in Mendel."

Kira immediately perked up. He had forgotten that Creuset had revealed that Chris's parents were apparently involved in what happened there. Perhaps his grandfather could fill in the missing pieces.

"Tell him we'll be there in a little-"

"No. We'll go now." Kira said.

Cagalli turned to him. "Kira?"

"I think he can fill in some of the missing pieces behind these photos and what I found at Mendel." he answered.

Cagalli nodded. She was just as desperate for answers. "Then let's go."

"Kira, I would like to go as well." Lacus said.

This surprised Kira. "Lacus?"

"Then I guess I better go as well." Athrun added.

"I need some explanation as well. So I'll come too." Heero replied.

* * *

><p><em>Azrael's Quarters<em>

_The Dominion_

Azrael inserted the disk he took from Flay into his computer and opened the files. He was very eager to see what Creuset had given him. First to come up were the complete schematics of the Freedom and Justice, which was a goldmine in itself. As he had suspected, they were nuclear powered, which explained their amazing capabilities. With the information, the Advanced European Union could easily build new mobile suits that outclassed the GAT series, maybe even _NASA's Traverses_! But then he found an even better prize. The words 'N-JAMMER CANCELER' appeared on the screen and Azrael's eyes lit up as his lips stretched into a grin. Every piece of data needed for the device was now in front of him. Well, almost all the data anyway. Still, he laughed maniacally in triumph. Now the Earth Alliance could regain its nuclear weapons production capabilities, and throw it at the Coordinators in full force. The greatest gift of all had been dropped right in his hands.

"Perfect!" he shouted as he laughed the laugh of the mad and the dammed. "This is all too perfect!"

* * *

><p>Ensign Mackenzie drifted down to her room, the conversation with Flay Allster still fresh in her mind.<p>

-_Flashback_-

"_Are you sure you will get this to NASA?" Flay asked, her voice filled with fear._

_The ensign just smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can. And don't worry; nothing bad will happen to you. I will see to that personally."_

_Flay did not seemed to be too relieved. But something told her to trust this woman, who seemed to have a calming air around her. Shaking, she held out the USB, which Ensign Mackenzie took._

_Looking at it, she asked the question. "What is it?"_

_Flay just looked down. "I was told by a ZAFT officer to get it to NASA."_

"_I see." With that, the woman left._

_-End Flashback-_

Ensign Mackenzie entered her room, closing the door behind her and locking it. She then went to her computer and plugged in the USB. Staring at her right in the face was the answer to NASA's N-Jammer Canceller problem.

"No way…" she murmured as a grin crossed her face. This was NASA's answer!

Immediately, she sent the data down to Earth, where her contact would receive it.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young could only grin as the data flowed in from his contact up in orbit. This was the data that they had been waiting for! Using the email system for Washington's leadership, he brought up the contacts he had in his list and sent them the data. The N-Jammer Canceller plans and data were now theirs!

In the Pentagon, military personnel were running about, eagerly sending the data to their superiors who received the news with grins that could not be suppressed. Almost immediately, the news of obtaining the N-Jammer Canceller data was sent out to the defense contractors and builders. Now they had the advantage!

In factories around the alliance, production was beginning right away. Still, tests would be needed to confirm the data. But that they could do.

Vice-President Young smiled as he looked up at a certain point in orbit. "Well done, Marie…Well done…"

The mission's secondary objective had been accomplished.

* * *

><p><em>NASA Missile Silos<em>

The techs were all cheering as the news came over the TV stations almost at once.

"Can you believe it?! We have the data! We actually _have the data!_" an engineer cried as he threw his hat up into the air, only for it to hit another worker on the head with an _"OW!"_

"Hey, if it wasn't for their quick thinking in Washington, we would have never gotten the data we now possess." A scientist reminded him.

The engineer just grinned. "Yeah, I know. But still, _we actually got the data!_"

His comrade just shook her head in disbelief. "That guy…"

Another worker looked up from the missile that was open. "Well, given the tech of the things, we should be able to hook it into the systems. We did, after all, install nuclear fusion based engines in these things." He remarked.

The lead military officer walked over. "That we did. If we can make these old things use nuclear-fusion reactors for engines, then installing the N-Jammer Cancellers should be no trouble at all." She said as she stopped near the team.

"When's the soonest we can start installing these things?" another worker asked.

"As soon as the first ones come out, which should be in a day at the least, three days at the most." The major replied as she looked back at the worker.

Everyone there could not help but grin in response.

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

Ensign Mackenzie was already talking with her contact, who was more than pleased with the results.

"_Nice work, Ensign. You really outdid yourself."_ He praised her.

"Thank you, sir. But that is just the secondary objective. The primary one is still in effect, and I hope to pull it off in the next few days to say the least. If not, then in the next week." Ensign Mackenzie replied.

Her contact could not help but grin. _"I expect you to do so with flying colors then."_

Both just laughed, despite the risk of being found out. Then her contact turned serious again. _"No, seriously, I expect you to pull this off with success. If this is anything, then you can do this with no trouble."_

"I know. But there is still the risk of my cover being blown, even with this success." She reminded him.

"_Just do not forget that NASA is counting on you to return, not only alive and well, but successful too. If you return alive, but the mission a failure, then it is okay. You are needed as leader, not as a soldier."_ Her contact replied.

"That may be true, but I am still a citizen of the nation. And it is in my family's bloodline to help out when they can, even if I am the last survivor." Ensign Mackenzie remarked. "I can't just sit back and do nothing."

'_Although, that may be what cost my family their lives…'_ she thought to herself as her contact just looked at her with a confused look. Still, he let it slide.

"_Just be careful and don't slip up."_ Her contact said before he closed the line.

"Will do…"

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

The vice-president leaned back in his chair, his head in his hands. Why did she have to be so stubborn?!

"Damn it, Marie…Why did you, of all people, have to be made President of the United States?!" he groaned. There was no answer. Sitting up, Vice-President Young looked out the window.

He was aware of her abilities, but it was her family history that was the most interesting part about her as a person. President Hilson's real name, her birth name, was Mackenzie Samantha Allen, the last survivor of the Allen Political Family Dynasty.

During her time in college, she had been attacked by Blue Cosmos, or rather, her family had, leaving her the only survivor of the four found in and outside the house. Afterwards, she had gone into hiding as Marie Hilson, a normal college student who happened to be a victim of an explosion not too long afterwards.

Still, he often wondered why she hid herself from her past, and her family's achievements. There was no need to do so, and yet she was. Vice-President Young often figured that it was because she did not want to be targeted by Blue Cosmos, but he could not be so sure.

Despite that, President Hilson had politics in her blood, that he could not deny. True, her style of speaking publicly was far from refined, but then again, the Allen Dynasty _had_ been known to be rather blunt on a regular basis to get their point across.

If it wasn't their speaking skills that made them famous, then it was their _achievements_ that made them well-known, most of which were in the Coordinator and Natural rights arena. _That_ was what the Allen Dynasty was known for.

Vice-President Young just sighed. How could the president be so unwilling to accept her family's history and embrace it? Hell, she was the _last living member_ of the Dynasty! How could she be so stubborn like the rest of the political line?!

He just shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary John Keller looked over the data that had been sent recently from the White House. It was just the data that they needed to overcome the N-Jammers. Listed before him was the mineral that was needed to overcome the radiation among other things. And that they had in abundance within their own boundaries.

The realization then began to hit home. _They_ had the mineral! That meant that the Earth Forces and LOGOs/Blue Cosmos would have to try and gain the mineral through trading! It was just too perfect! Now _NASA_ had the advantage, and it was their turn to shine once more! Not only as a nation that was known for human rights defense, but also as a former superpower that had regained its once-held title.

Defense Secretary Keller smiled at the data as it scrolled across his screen. This would be their way of getting revenge on LOGOs for what they had done to Coordinators in the past and present years. Not to mention, NASA would have a position of power that _no one_ would want to challenge, lest they face a nuclear missile attack on their cities.

That last part made him frown, as he knew that the alliance would face stigmas and angry people for their decision to use such weapons on other nations. Still, it would be better than letting the PLANTs suffer another massive loss of life. Not even the largest mass attack on the United States in its entire history could compare to the Junius Seven attack.

The mere idea of using nuclear missiles of that caliber made Keller shudder just thinking about it. The fact that NASA was willing to use such things worried him, and yet the thought of countless people dying all because of a war that was started by Blue Cosmos/LOGOs disturbed him even more. Thus the justification in using such powerful weapons.

It was the only option NASA had left; otherwise they would have to rely on the PLANTs winning the war, and with Wu's faction in charge, that seemed highly unlikely at this point. Given the fact that the man wanted to wipe out _ALL_ Naturals, and Blue Cosmos/LOGOs all Coordinators, those missiles were the only thing that would be able to end the war.

Blue Cosmos/LOGOs _feared_ NASA, if not for their military power, then for their ability to adapt economically and produce whatever is needed for war at a high rate of output. The PLANTs respected NASA for their history and reputation in the human rights arena, but knew little of their true military and economic power due to the N-Jammer Drop and the fact that NASA had hidden their true potential in the early years of the C.E. era.

It only made sense then that NASA was also affected by the N-Jammers, but in reality, they were far from it due to using nuclear _fusion_ reactors to power their factories among other things.

Keller looked out the window of the Pentagon office that was his to use. Military personnel were running about, trying to get data and information to the right military officers.

He frowned at the recollection of JOSH-A. The OMNI forces there had forced them to withdraw their own forces stationed there, mainly the Coordinator officers, otherwise OMNI would kill them all just for merely being different and _existing_. So the NASA Joint Operations Center had made the decision to recall all active-duty and on-leave Coordinator officers and soldiers just to keep them alive, but out of protest, they had also withdrawn all _Natural_ officers and soldiers as well, leaving the Earth Forces with no form of aid from NASA.

That included taking the Traverse Gundams and data with them, so OMNI had no real defense against ZAFT when the attack had happened. And the news of the base commander being killed as he left was even more disturbing. Not to mention, the Cyclops System had been under the base as well, so the OMNI soldiers there were responsible for the loss of the base. And the group would be asked to replace it once the war was over.

It made Keller sick to think that OMNI had gone to such lengths to keep the base from ZAFT. If OMNI really wanted to keep the base out of ZAFT hands, then they could have asked NASA to take it back, but given their hatred for Coordinators, NASA would have said no anyways.

Merely attacking Coordinators for simply existing made the older man sick to his stomach with hatred and disgust that could not be hidden from view. More often than not, when he heard the phrase _'For the preservation of our pure and blue world!'_, he felt like throwing up on the nutjob who said it.

He laughed slightly at the thought of doing so, but it faded quickly, as he was aware of the situation of the war. Both sides were more than willing to go to such extreme lengths to win, and NASA was caught in the middle. They had to act, otherwise, no one would be left alive in the end…

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

_Few hours later_

Ensign Mackenzie looked out the window of her room, watching the stars drift on by. Taking out her ID card, she looked at the image on it. A young woman who had brown hair and blue eyes was shown. She sighed, wondering just how many identities she would obtain. First was Marie Hilson, an explosion survivor, now she was Samantha Mackenzie, a war orphan. Her real name seemed to be a totally different person at times, but she reminded herself more than once that Marie Hilson and her true identity were the same person. She still acted the same as she did when she used her real name before the attack on her home, which was true.

But as Ensign Mackenzie, she had to hate Coordinators in order to pass off as one of the Earth Alliance officials. That in itself was hard, as she wanted to go back to the way she normally acted whenever there was a Blue Cosmos member or supporter around.

It was so hard to pass off as one of those who could be classified as a war criminal, and she knew it. This was her first time doing so too.

Ensign Mackenzie frowned before putting the ID away. She glanced back out the window again, wondering when the war would truly start to come to an end. _'Will it be by genocide launched by both sides, or will someone else interfere, sparing the world its destruction?'_

She was fully aware of those who wanted to end the war peacefully, which included NASA of all alliances, as well. It just seemed to fit with their idea of ending the war by other means.

Yet, those in power within ZAFT and out of ZAFT seemed to think otherwise. They desired the complete destruction of the human race. Closing her eyes, Ensign Mackenzie began to recall the facts that led to her situation currently.

'_First off, Commander Rau Le Creuset of ZAFT sold nuclear missiles to the group Blue Cosmos/LOGOs so they could use them to cause the Bloody Valentine incident. But before that, there was the Copernicus Tragedy, which was caused by a rogue Coordinator who wanted to kill the UN leaders who had been chosen to go to space, not the UN leaders on Earth._

_Next, there is the death of Commander White, who was killed by a bomb that was planted at the Gibraltar base of ZAFT. That eliminated the 7th Fleet's commander, but not the fleet itself, which was good. Still, the mole we had inside ZAFT was killed, meaning that someone knew about that ahead of time. Not to mention, the 7th Fleet is made up of Coordinators who are all from and connected to NASA one way or another._

_That means that someone targeted the fleet for a reason. And that person was more than willing to hand over N-Jammer Canceller data to the forces of Blue Cosmos/LOGOs, which is disturbing to say the least._

_That girl, Flay, said that the masked man gave her the disk that Director Azrael now has…!'_

That clinched for her. It all made sense now. Rau buying and selling nukes, the bomb killing Commander White, taking Flay hostage and using her to give the N-Jammer Canceller to Azrael, it was all connected back to one man.

"ZAFT Commander Rau Le Creuset…_HE_ is the one behind all of this!" she blurted out as she sat up. Heading over to her computer, she brought up the line with her contact.

"_What is it?"_ her contact asked. It was no doubt early where he was.

"I just figured out who is controlling this whole war!" Ensign Mackenzie replied almost immediately. "I know who is responsible for almost everything to date! But it's not who you might think!"

Those words got her contact's attention at once. _"What?! How did you find that out?!"_

"I merely thought about the events leading to the mission I'm currently on. And it all just came together from there. True, the Copernicus Tragedy was not done by this man, but everything thereafter was. It is that ZAFT Commander, Rau Le Creuset! _He_ is behind everything else that has happened in this war! And he wants to wipe out all of humanity!" Ensign Mackenzie shouted back.

"_He WHAT?!"_ Now her contact was shocked beyond belief. _"Wiping out all of humanity, not just Naturals or Coordinators?! How insane can this guy be?!"_

"I have no idea. I just realized this not too long ago myself. So while it does sound hard to believe, I feel that this may be what he wants to do." Ensign Mackenzie replied.

Her contact sighed. _"This really complicates matters now. We just received the data on N-Jammer Canceller tech, and then this news comes up. Just how much more pressure needs to be placed on us anyway? Aren't we doing enough to try and end the war?"_

Ensign Mackenzie sighed. "Apparently not if this is what Le Creuset is after."

"_You have to remember, this is all just a guess though, right?"_ her contact reminded her.

"That's just it. Looking at the facts, I don't think that this _is_ a guess." Ensign Mackenzie replied.

Her contact frowned, knowing that she was right. It did not make sense for this all to be a mere guess, given the past events that they knew about.

"_Just be careful when you go back out there."_ He reminded her before closing the connection once more.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

People moved around, working to get the data on the PLANT military's movements to NASA and the others involved in trying to end the war.

It seemed that the PLANTs had some kind of plan to try and win the war based on the movements of their ships. But as to what it was, they did not know.

That was the one mystery that the NAZAFT commander did not like to have unsolved. It just meant more trouble for all involved in the war, including NASA itself. And to add in the fact that they were still out their most powerful missiles just made things even worse yet.

They needed those missiles, and with the data that had recently been sent, they were now close to regaining the one advantage they had lost. But it all relied on how quickly the devices could be produced, and based on recent records sent to the colony, that was very quickly. The N-Jammer Cancellers were already being produced in fact.

Still, that could only by them some time before the PLANTs unleashed whatever they had planned for the Earth.

And that was going to come very soon, she knew.

It was going to come very soon indeed…

Looking out the window, she watched the Naturals and Coordinators who lived in the colony working on finishing up with the newest update to the colony's defenses, a missile launcher that would fire the most powerful man-made weapons ever created.

She just hoped that they would never see combat in the near future…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA finally regains their nuclear missile usage, and Flay gets sent to the Earth Alliance ship, the <em>Dominion<em>. And the Earth Forces regain their nucelar missile usage as well.

Now for some clarification. NASA had created their own NJCs without the plans, but those failed to work as the materials used were not of the standards needed to block out the N-Jammer radiation and they did not know what mineral was needed to block said radiation. But now NASA has the plans to create those materials needed. And they have the mineral needed to make the NJCs work. As for the Earth Alliance, they do not have the mineral needed, and with their track record on Coordinator rights, they know that NASA will deny them the mineral needed. So this means that the Earth Forces will have to use other methods of gaining the working NJCs from NASA, even if it means theft.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	34. Phase ThirtyThree: Glimpse of the Past

**Chapter thirty-three is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Meteorthunder3: The other Martin is Martin DeCosta of ZAFT. That is who I meant. I will put his last name from now on to make things easier.**

**Dark Pheonix Jake: While NASA would step up, the GENESIS cannon will prevent them from intervening due to fear that they would be struck by it. Besides, what missiles would there be to fire if the alliance was hit by a massive cannon blast that could wipe out all life on Earth? XP!**

**Titanic X: She will finish her mission, but on her terms. XP!**

**Final Genesis: Yes, more revelations will be unleashed. XD!**

**KnighGunAnime: Once more, you have blown me away with your detailed reviews. Anyway, yes, NASA will keep the mineral from the Earth Alliance, but there will be some slips here and there. And there are some secrets surrounding NASA's NJCs that will make even the AEU come to hate NASA. XD! Heero and the others will be very shocked when it comes to the revelations, that's for sure. As for Mackenzie, reflecting on her past is something that she does alot. Funny thing is, she wrote herself like that. I had something entirely different planned for her, and she came out like this! Anyway, as to how she knew Rau was behind it, she just reflected on the past events that led to her current mission, and it all clicked for her. That's all. And yes, her family line is well-known for being blunt and stubborn. XD! And Keller, as Defense Secretary, has to think about future threats to the nation, so he would think about Blue Cosmos/LOGOs. And glad you liked it!**

**BigMac51: Thank you for that! I amo glad that I exceeded your expectations. Frankly, I am surprised that you have fairly high expectations for my story, but that's okay by me. Anyway, yes, I wanted to show the production abilities of NASA, and as for Flay getting saved by Chris, I wanted to stay true to the original Retelling while making it my own. Flay was needed to get the NJC plans and data to NASA as well as the EA, so I had her get captured by the EA instead, as that is where Ensign Mackenzie is.**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Three: Glimpse of the Past<p>

_The Archangel_

Kira, Cagalli, Lacus, Heero and Athrun entered the _Archangel_'s pilot briefing room. Inside were Chris, his sister Elizabeth, and their grandfather, Samuel. Chris and Liz sat in chairs while Samuel was standing at the speaker's podium. "Ah... Kira, Cagalli. Good. We can start now. All of you take a seat." he said.

The five sat down next to Chris and Liz.

"How's your arm, Chris?" Kira asked, taking note of the bandages on his face and arm.

"I'll be fine." he replied, waving him off.

"Now. Things have been revealed that I planned on revealing to you all soon. Once we had secured things at Mendel, I was going to explain this all to you." Samuel said. "But things did not turn out that way."

"Now, I have never set foot in Mendel myself, but I have the one of the few surviving records of what happened." he explained, pulling out a pocket hard drive. "I had wanted to explain this all to you when the _Archangel_ first arrived at ORB. As did Lord Uzumi. Since Cagalli and Kira met as they did, we felt it was time to explain the truth of your pasts'. However, when Lord Uzumi and I spoke with the Yamatos about revealing this, they refused. This forced Lord Uzumi and I to wait. Your mother Kira, is quite a formidable woman."

Kira didn't say anything. "And whatever you think Kira, that woman is as much your mother as the woman in the photograph." Samuel added.

He cleared his throat and plugged the drive into a port on podium. "What I hold here is the audio logs my son made during his stay at Mendel. It is his words that can best explain what happened at Mendel. My son David and his wife were not medical doctors as they told you."

"Then what were they?" Liz asked.

"Geneticists." he answered, pushing the play button.

_**April 25, CE 50**: "This is Dr. David Dante. We've arrived at Mendel. I must admit, I am still a little leery about Hibiki's offer. But if he can come through with his promises of a state-of-the-art lab and proper funding, than I can't complain about what he wants, even if it is a stupid goal. It is his desire to create a prefect Coordinator, devoid of any of the natural flaws that occur during their development in the womb. While I support finding ways to ease the pregnancy and birth on the mother and the reduction of miscarriages, things like making sure the eyes and hair are the right color, is nothing more than vanity. In the end, it has no real value to humanity."_

"_Tomorrow, Claire and I will be visiting the lab for the first time."_

_**April 26, CE 50**: "It seems Hibiki was not lying after all. The lab there is easily the largest and most sophisticated laboratory I've ever seen. It will be more than adequate for our purposes. However, as expected, most of our colleges are less than pleased to have us here. Many refuse to even acknowledge our theory on the Superior Evolutionary Element Destined Factor, although we do have a few supporters. One of the doctors that will be working under me, Dr. Yushiro Kamakura from the Republic of East Asia, is a big supporter of our theory. A NASA doctor, Dr. Keiko Itsuno, also will be working under me. A fellow Coordinator and former mentor, Joseph Durandal, is also a strong supporter. Of course, the man has some interesting ideas of his own now. I spent half an hour with him. In that time, he spoke of only two things. His son, Gilbert if I recall correctly, whom I understand is quite brilliant, even for a Coordinator. He goes on about how he seeks to use science to unlock man's destiny. Whatever that means. Heh heh...And people consider my ideas strange. But the man is entitled to his beliefs."_

"_Though there is one man that makes me well uncomfortable. Dr. Mikhail Andras. When I voiced my concerns over the man to Claire, she brushed me off. Saying I was being foolish. But I know what I saw. I caught Andras looking at me with a look of utter disgust."_

"_I don't trust the man..."_

"_Aside from that, things look good here. I feel that we can perhaps accomplish great things here."_

_**May 10, CE 50**: "Hibiki and I had a long disquisition today about humanity's future. He clings to his foolish belief that humanity's future lies in the Coordinators. That if he can the perfect the process to create Coordinators, future generations of Coordinators will become perfect. 'Minds smarter than geniuses', bodies stronger than Olympic athletes.' as he put it. They will be the first step towards the next level on the evolutionary ladder."_

"_He's wrong. We Coordinators are but a stepping stone. The SEED is a part of mankind's future. But I think that's not the only part I've found. A few weeks after Claire and I published our theory on the SEED Factor, a blind priest named Malchio approached us. I'll admit, I had expected the man to tear into us for writing the article. Instead, he believed in our work. And it was during our conversation that we discussed other phenomena that may be linked to the SEED. He brought up things I had never even considered. A high degree of spatial awareness. Precognitive abilities. Telepathic abilities. And other unexplained abilities among certain humans."_

"_That is when I thought, 'What if the SEED Factor and all of those unusual abilities are branches of the same mutation? The mutation that will lead us the next step up the evolutionary ladder. And with the advancements in Genetics and the rise of the Coordinators, we have the chance to speed up our climb up the ladder."_

"_Naturally, Hibiki laughed at the idea and said that I was just taken in by 'fringe' science and that it wouldn't lead anywhere."_

"_Jackass."_

"_But Claire and I have tolerated far, far worse. I'll endure my peers'...disapproval, if it means a chance to prove my theories true."_

_**March 24, CE 51**: "Our research has been going smoothly. We've discovered several genetic markers that are linked to these mutations. Oddly, only a few are linked to the SEED Factor. Perhaps my initial theories were wrong. Or perhaps the SEED Factor has evolved the farthest from its origin. More research is needed."_

"_There was also something interesting today. With the ongoing renovations, I've been getting lost quite frequently. I happened to discover a room I had never seen before. Inside were a number of frozen fetuses in capsules. Curious to what this room was, I hacked a computer terminal inside the room. All of the fetuses were labeled Al Da Flaga Number 002, Al Da Flaga Number 003, Al Da Flaga Number 004, and so on."_

"_They were clones. A lot of them. And I recognized the name of the late industrialist Al Da Flaga. Curious about these clones, I began to study their DNA on the computer. Some of the markers were present in their DNA. In fact, they have the most makers present in their blood than anyone I've studied to date."_

"_But apparently my hacking didn't go unnoticed. Just as I as logged out of the computer, Hibiki arrived. I figured that he was going to yell at me and possibly throw both me and Claire out of the lab. Instead, he explained that these were the clones of Al Da Flaga, the man funding the labs. Even after his death. Apparently all he had in return was an army of clones. Believed that he could live forever though these clones. When he died, the first clone would take his place. When that one died, the second clone would take his place and so on."_

"_What a fool. Cloning was outlawed for a reason. It didn't work. The clones were born the same genetic age as their donor was when the samples were taken. A clone of a thirty year old would be born with a genetic age of thirty. When it reached twenty, they'd be fifty genetically._

"_Their lives will be pitifully short."_

"_I asked Hibiki if I could study the clones' DNA for my project. He agreed and even offered me some of the clones. They meant nothing to him. But to me, they could be the key to everything."_

_**August 10, CE 51**: "Things have been progressing far better than I had expected. I've left Claire, Keiko, and Yushiro to study the DNA and identify the genetic markers linked to these mutations, while I have taken to resuming the work we did before we moved to Mendel: the study of the people with these markers themselves."_

"_I've realized that my early theories on the SEED Factor and the mutations were wrong. While they appear to share certain genetic markers, they are, in fact, entirely separate from each other. Having one doesn't mean one will have the other as well. But both seem to be more prevalent among the entire population than I first thought. Yet few ever display either. Perhaps for most, an external factor is required. But what?"_

"_I am now more confident than ever that if we discover the secrets behind these mysteries, we will have the key to humanity's future as a species. From Naturals and Coordinators to a new type of being."_

"_Hmm...Newtype...Yes... I like that. That's what they shall be called. Newtypes."_

_**October 15, CE 51**: I was right! The information we've gained in these past months from Da Flaga's DNA has opened up all new possibilities! We've managed to locate most, if not all of the genetic markers linked to the SEED Factor and Newtypes."_

"_Needless to say, everyone is quite ecstatic in the lab. Everything we have worked for is coming together. We expect to begin experimenting early next year. And that will be the difficult matter..."_

"_Most people don't realize that George Glenn was the first true Coordinator. There were dozens of children before that could be considered Coordinators that came before him. But no one remembers them. Nor do they remember those that came before Glenn and didn't survive..."_

"_Let's hope that I don't lose as many..."_

_**January 20, CE 52**: "Things are progressing smoothly so far. We are almost ready to begin. In a couple of weeks, we'll begin. I must admit, I am quite nervous. I wonder if the scientists that created the process to create Coordinators felt this way went they began their experiments. Do I have the right to do this? Should I be doing this, unnaturally speeding up something that should occur naturally?"_

"_No. We've come this far. We must see it through."_

"_Concerns have come up concerning the SEED Factor genetic markers, which have been found to be more prevalent than the Newtype genetic markers. Mainly in NASA. I wonder why that is. Still, we need to see this project through, even if the SEED Factor is more common than Newtype abilities."_

_**January 24, CE 52**: "Hibiki claims he's perfected his artificial womb and asking that everyone that can, help out with his 'Ultimate Coordinator' Project. I have opted to stay out of it. As did most of the leaders of the other projects. Hibiki was disappointed but understanding. We have our own projects to worry about."_

"_Plus I just don't believe in the artificial womb. Especially if the track record of the previous versions are any indication. Lives must be born. Not manufactured."_

_**February 4, CE 52**: The first generation has been seeded. We've impregnated twelve volunteers. Once the embryos reach the proper stage, we will begin the genetic enhancements."_

"_Hibiki's lost two embryos in his artificial wombs already. So far, it looks like he's got another round of failures coming."_

_**April 27, CE 52**: "The pregnancies have been difficult for the mothers so far. Two backed out and the fetuses were aborted. But all things considering, the project is going smoothly. We've moved the mothers into the labs, where they're being monitored at all times by several members of my staff. I'm not taking any chances."_

_**July 13, CE 52**: "Things have not gone smoothly. There have been two miscarriages in the last week. I don't understand what went wrong. We were monitoring the women closely. What they ate. The amount of daily activity they performed. What medications they received. There is no reason for this to have happened."_

"_Fortunately, none of the mother's died. That would have caused some major problems for us had any of the mothers died. But-"_

"_Sorry to interrupt Doctor, but we've lost subject 010."_

"_And the mother?"_

"_She's survived."_

"_Alright. Have the fetus brought here for study immediately."_

"_Yes Doctor."_

"_Make that three miscarriages in the last week...I...I'll finish this later."_

_**October 29, CE 52**: "This first generation has been nothing but a spectacular failure. We've had three more miscarriages, bringing the total to six. And the four children that were born...were born deformed... Physically and neurologically."_

"_I had them euthanized. They shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. But I swear, I will study my mistakes and solve them. I don't want any more children to suffer like that."_

_**January 21, CE 53**: "We're still desperately trying to find every conceivable factor that could have contributed to failures of the first generation. It has been difficult to say the least."_

"_But we're not the only ones. As I predicted, Hibiki has become stalled under more failures. But the man has stubbornly refused to throw in the towel. He recently told me that with each failure, he comes one step closer to success."_

"_Personally, I don't see any success coming from that project in the near future."_

_**July 1, CE 53**: "I believe we've corrected the errors that caused the failures of the first generation. But I'm hesitant to try again on human subjects. I want to make sure I get it right this time. Even if it means years of work. But much of my staff, including my wife, are urging me to start the second generation of test subjects. They believe that we won't get anywhere without more testing. But I honestly don't know what to do now."_

"_But they aren't the only ones. Hibiki and many of the others are looking down on me and my work more. I believe back when I was doing the first experiment, they may have actually believed that I may actually be right. But now they laugh at me and mock me behind my back. Though Hibiki might actually be pleased at my failure. He's been trying to get me to abandon my research and work on his project, which still has yet to produce any real results as well."_

"_Wait and study more, or push on and see what happens. What should I do?"_

_**July 8, CE 53**: "Yushiro has recently found out that his wife, Ami, is pregnant. They've volunteered their unborn child as a test subject. We were all stunned by this. It's one thing to have a woman off the street volunteer, it's another to have someone you know quite well volunteer. But they are fully aware of the risks and willing to risk it."_

"_If they're willing to take that risk, than I must push on. I must stop worrying. Risks are a part of life. We...I must take them if we are to succeed. I've been too afraid of repeating my mistakes. The only way science will ever advance is if we take risks. If I don't succeed, then at least, I'll have laid down the foundation for future scientists to continue and prefect."_

_**July 13, CE 53**: "It's been done. The second generation has begun. Ami and eleven other women have agreed to it. One of the other women is Via Hibiki's younger sister, Caridad Yamato. Tomorrow, we'll be beginning the enhancements of Ami's child. The other mothers have another week or so before we begin their enhancements."_

Kira tensed. He was the Yamato's only child. He knew how it was going to end.

"_We're taking a different approach this time. Rather than performing all of the enhancements in a single procedure, we're spreading it out of the course of a week. Hopefully, this will allow both mother and embryo to better adapt to what we've done."_

"_Also, Hibiki has become more insistent that the staff of other projects help out with his project. He claims that he's on the verge of a major breakthrough. I have told him that my project has reached a critical stage and that diverting resources to his project would damage my own project. He relented, but has applied even more pressure to the other projects."_

"_That jackass is too caught up his own project for his own good. He doesn't give a damn about everyone else's project. Probably never did. He just wanted the best scientists in the field of genetics in this building so that he can use us to further his own research."_

_**November 25, CE 53**: "So far things have progress much smoother than last time. The pregnancies have been difficult but less than the pregnancies before them. And only a single miscarriage. Not bad considering the early miscarriage rates of Coordinator births."_

"_But I am growing concerned for Caridad. Not because she's having problems. Far from it. But I fear she's becoming attached to the child in her womb. When she first volunteered, she felt that she wouldn't make a good mother and felt she was too young to. And I told her, as I told all the other women, do not get attached to the child. Due to the fact that most of the volunteers are women who need the money we pay them for volunteering, this hasn't been a major issue. But now I fear that having this child has changed her mind. Her husband, Haruma, has told me that the other day he caught her picking names for her unborn child. This does not bode well for us should she lose the child."_

_**January 20, CE 54**: "I haven't updated this log in few weeks. Things have been quite hectic as of late."_

"_Hibiki has been demanding that everyone help out with his Ultimate Coordinator Project or he'll cut the funding to everyone else's projects. Most of us have taken to calling him, the Iron Womb Tyrant or more 'unpleasant' names behind his back. Yushiro thinks that Hibiki subconsciously wishes he had been born a woman so he could bear children and his project is really an extension of that wish. And that a night, he sneaks into the lab and cuddles his artificial wombs."_

"_Heh heh heh...ha ha ha..."_

"_But I've relented to his demands. I've divided my staff in two and put them on rotations. One half works on Hibiki's project for a week while the other half works on our project. Once the week is done, we switch places. Not the most efficient way of doing things, but we have little choice in the matter. Hibiki controls the lab and the money. We have to bow to his wishes."_

"_Hibiki is so wasteful. He's going through embryos and fetuses like there's no tomorrow. Few fetuses survive to an advanced stage of development, but he always aborts them anyway. He claims it's to ensure that the Ultimate Coordinator will be the best."_

Kira grimaced at the actions of his biological father. Lacus, seeing his reaction, reached out and held Kira's hand. Kira gently squeezed her hand back.

"_I still believe that Coordinators are only a stepping stone, not the future of humanity. Newtypes are the future. Perfecting Coordinators will not improve humanity as a whole."_

"_But he, like a many of my colleges, view Newtypes as just a fantasy. However, some of my colleges have become intrigued. Joseph, in particular, has become very interested in my Newtype research."_

"_Speaking of him, his son, Gilbert, has recently graduated from university. Joseph has offered him a position in the labs here. To my surprise, Gilbert asked to be put on my project. I accepted his request. He may be a teenager, but he is quite brilliant. I am curious to see how well he does here."_

"_Also, the situation with Caridad has not improved. I tried to talk to her. But she's become fixated on becoming a mother. She wants this child now. I've warned her that there's the possibility that her child may not survive the pregnancy or worse. But she doesn't care. It's her child and she will raise them regardless of the outcome. Both Via and Haruma have tried to convince her that things could go wrong as well. But she refuses to see it. I hope for her sake, that they are just over worrying about it."_

_**March 11, CE 54**: "Most of the second generation has been born with mixed results. Only Ami's child has yet to be born. While four children were born safely and without any deformities, six were either stillborn or just as badly deformed as the last generation. Among those six, Caridad's son."_

"_While the child was born successfully, it suffered severe physical and neurological deformities. The child would have lived a short, pained life. Haruma and I agreed that the child's suffering should be ended quickly as a mercy. But Caridad refused. I can still hear her screams of 'Murderers'."_

"_I...I...I just can't do this right now. Signing off."_

_**March 20, CE 54**: "Ami died giving birth yesterday. It had been a long and difficult birth and in the end, her body gave out. But she did live long enough to see her daughter for the first and last time. She named her Misuumi before passing on."_

"_I had thought Yushiro would blame me for what happened. But he didn't. He told that they knew the risks and accepted them."_

"_Unfortunately, most of the special enhancements we created didn't take in most of the children. They are little more than Coordinators. But the initial looks at Misuumi's DNA have given me hope. Some of the markers didn't take, but a number of them did."_

"_Not quite the ideal Artificial Newtype I had envisioned, but a likely prototype of my vision."_

"_We are close. So very close. I just need to prefect it."_

_**March 26, CE 54**: "Damn him! Damn that Iron Womb Tyrant!"_

"_I've been trying to figure what exactly has been causing the problems we've been experiencing when Hibiki said that it was the mother's fault! He had the gull to say that it was the mother's fault that we had limited success in our experiments. He then added that had we used his artificial womb, we would have succeeded by now. That his machines are the only way to succeed."_

"_Barely kept myself from decking him right there. He's lucky Yushiro wasn't in today. Or he would have killed Hibiki."_

"_But as much of a jackass he is, Hibiki did raise a point that I had not considered. The parents of the child. And I wasn't the only one to realize that. Gilbert did as well. We need to study the DNA of the parents of the children that lived. If there's something linking them all together, than we can determine which parents could successfully give birth to an Artificial Newtype."_

"_And Gilbert raised another point I had ignored. All of the parents of the child have been Naturals. We haven't tried it on a Coordinator couple. If the parents are Coordinators, or at least the mother, it would likely increase the chances of a successful birth."_

"_If we can get that down, we can then work on finding a way for anyone to have a Newtype child."_

_**April 21, CE 54**: "Something rather interesting as happened. A week ago, Yushiro reported several unusual instances involving his daughter. He claimed that there had a few instances where he instinctively knew his daughter was hungry without her giving any physical indications. He described it as, 'I would be holding her when this sudden feeling that she was hungry entered my mind. She wouldn't cry or give any other indication that she was hungry, yet somehow I knew she was hungry.'. Curious, Claire and I took care of her for much of the past week. And we both experienced it a few times ourselves. But it only seemed to work if one of us was in physical contact with her. But it only happened a few times. The rest of the time, she cried like a normal child."_

"_There was one other instance of unusual behavior. On Saturday, we took her for a stroll through a nearby park. For most of the trip, she had been quiet. But when we approached a playground full of playing children, she suddenly started giggling like someone was playing with her despite the fact she was still in a stroller. Perhaps she was feeling all of the positive emotions from the other children."_

"_Part of me thinks that these are signs of Newtype abilities. But the more rational part of me says that I don't have enough information to determine whether or not she has developed such abilities."_

"_Yushiro brought her to the lab so he and Gilbert ran some tests on her. Oddly, she wouldn't stop crying the moment he brought her in. No matter what we did, she wouldn't calm down. They did manage to perform some tests. There was some slight odd activity in her brain. But beyond that, nothing out of the ordinary. Regardless, we shall keep a close eye on her as she grows up."_

_**May 19, CE 54**: "We've done it. We've located the genetic markers that will determine how likely a child with the Newtype genes will be successfully born to a couple. Out of curiosity, I ran a check on the DNA of everyone working in the labs. Some of the results were surprising. Yushiro had a many of the markers in his DNA. His late wife had only a few, which may have contributed to her death. Hibiki and his wife share a large number of the markers needed. Though I haven't told him that. His ego is big enough as it is."_

"_...And both Claire and I have a large number of markers, but mostly SEED Factor markers. Something I am less than pleased about. For one simple reason."_

"_Claire is pregnant."_

"_She hasn't told me yet. I've seen her exhibit the early signs. I know she's going to asked me to use our child as a test subject."_

"_But I need to stay impartial. If my child becomes a test subject, how can I remain impartial and unbiased?"_

"_But on the other hand, I have the perfect conditions right here, right now. Parents with the ideal DNA and a Coordinator mother to increase chances of a successful birth."_

"_I need to think on this matter."_

_**May 21, CE 54**: "Hibiki's increased the pressure on everyone. He says there's not enough funding to go around. Unless the other projects start showing real success, he's going to start closing them down. However, should they assist in the completion of his project, it would speed things up. Which means the funds would flow again that much sooner."_

"_In other words, stop your projects for now and help me with mine and once it's complete, I'll give you back your funding."_

"_When I confronted him about this, Hibiki laughed in my face. Saying that the time for quack theories is over. And that only real science belongs here. Either I bring him results or he's closing me down."_

"_Damn him! All that matters to him is his dammed Ultimate Coordinator Project. Everyone can go to hell unless they help him. We're practically there but he refuses to see it."_

"_The blind fool. He's pushed me to this."_

"_I'm going through with it. If he wants results, I'll give it to him. I won't just create a Newtype for him; I'll create the greatest Newtype that will ever be born!"_

"_I will not allow Hibiki or anyone else trample on my dream! I will show them all that my theories are not quack theories! My child will be a Perfect Newtype!"_

Liz, who knew her brother's birthday, had already done the math. She turned to her brother, a fearful, questioning expression. Chris only nodded his head once, not looking at her.

_**June 19, CE 54**: "The Mendel Labs now have only two projects running instead of the dozens it once had. Hibiki's and mine. All of the other project teams have either left or joined one of our two teams."_

"_Hibiki has become less than pleased at this. The mild respect we held for each other is gone. Now, our rivalry has become vicious. Neither of us is willing to let the other win. It's a competition to see who can create the next step of human being. And I'm pleased to say that his latest prototype is another failure. Though the boy has survived while those that came before him have not. Hibiki was furious at his latest failure to say the least. I understand he's had the child dumped at an orphanage."_

"_Whereas everything is running smoothly with my project so far."_

_**August 14, CE 54**: "Keiko Itsuno has given birth to a healthy baby Coordinator boy, Nisha. She will be taking time off to raise him with her husband. I hope things all go well."_

_**September 22, CE 54**: "Hibiki's getting desperate. He's following in my footsteps. Via had recently become pregnant with twins. So what does Hibiki do, he takes one embryo and puts it in his artificial womb."_

"_Luckily, Keiko Itsuno was able to get him to place the embryo back into the mother. How she did that, I can only imagine. But something interesting was mentioned. It seems that Hibiki is not the only one funding the lab. NASA apparently has all the money that Da Flaga had amassed over his life, including half of the funding money. And she threatened to have NASA cut off the funding if the one embryo was not put back into Via. Needless to say, he did just that."_

Kira's eyes widened. It was true. He had nearly been born from an artificial womb.

"_It is a truly odd thing. To have a twin sibling that was nearly grown in an entirely separate womb. Would they still be twins? Could the child in that machine be truly considered born? Or would it be considered manufactured?"_

"_Whatever the case, I imagine that any child born of that machine would likely suffer psychological problems if they ever learned how they came into this world."_

"_This action has also strain his relationship with Via, which isn't all that surprising. From what I've heard, she didn't exactly agree to having her child placed in that machine."_

"_I was more than pleased to see someone put that Iron Womb Tyrant back into his place."_

"_As to my project, things are progressing smoothly. Clarie is having some difficulties, but nothing serious."_

_**Janurary 8, CE55**: "It seems that Via and Hibiki are having serious problems. Far more than I had first realized. Via is furious at Hibiki for taking her second child. I caught the two of them arguing in a hallway. It sounds like she's done with his whole project and him. I won't be surprised if she sued for divorce. Hell, I'd be willing to testify for her."_

"_The jackass deserves it. I would never do such a thing to Claire. She willing volunteered for this. Via didn't."_

"_Speaking of Clarie, she's doing fine and is expecting any day now."_

_**January 12, CE 55**: "It's happening. It's finally happening! Claire went into labor a few hours ago. The labor hasn't ended yet. But I'm sure she'll make it. As will our child."_

"_They have to..."_

_**January 13, CE 55**: "It's finally over... I nearly lost them. Both of them. But it's over now."_

"_At 2:37 am, on January 13th, Claire gave birth to a healthy baby boy. We named him Christopher, after Claire's late father."_

Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus turned to Chris, stunned by this. He had closed his eyes and had a slight grimace on his face. His right hand resting on the bridge of his nose.

"_I should be happy. They both made it through alright. Everything likely went has planned, but I still need to check Chris's DNA. But I haven't done it yet."_

"_All I can think about are Via's words to her husband form a few days ago. 'What is this all for? For his sake or for yours? Will this bring our child happiness?'"_

"_I need some time to think about things."_

_**January 29, CE 55**: "I'm closing down the project. I've realized that I've lost touch with why I was doing what I was going. We all did."_

"_What I had tried to make my son into, failed. While he does have the genetic makers, he hasn't displayed anything else like Misuumi has. Scientifically, he's a failure. In fact, it seems that the SEED Factor markers took instead. But I don't care."_

"_All I can think of now, is my arrogance and those children that suffered because of it. I had wanted to help humanity. Instead, my arrogance and vanity led me to playing God. Led me to believing that I could speed up humanity's evolution."_

"_I never stopped to consider if Newtypes were truly the next step in human evolution or just a new, separate species of man."_

"_No matter. I am through with creating Newtypes. Yushiro and some of the others have tried to convince me to stay and continue working. They wish to continue working but I have no desire to stay. I think I understand now why Misuumi cried the entire time she was here. She could tell what this place really was. A man made Hell. We strove to make life better for all of humanity. Instead, in our arrogance, we created our own little Hell. Where the most innocent of people suffered. For no reason beyond our own arrogance."_

"_We're going to move back to ORB. To continue our original research. Studying those with the SEED Factor and natural born Newtypes."_

"_Never again will I set foot in this hellhole."_

_**January 30, CE 55**: "A change of plans. Via has asked us to stay. She needs our help to get her children away from Hibiki. So I will stomach my dislike for this place for a while longer. It is the least I can do, as a means to work off some small fraction of the sins I've committed."_

"_We can't do anything now with that man in charge at the moment. But we will bide our time for now until after they are born. Then we will strike."_

_**May 18, CE 55**: "The twins were born today. From Via's womb, a girl. Cagalli. From his brief time in that machine, but from Via's womb, a boy. Kira. Hibiki's so called Ultimate Coordinator. But the boy is now considered a normal Coordinator instead, and he is."_

Cagalli gasped. Why they were here suddenly made sense. Then she gasped again, realizing everything that they had just heard. She wasn't the only one. Athrun, Lacus, and Liz had their own gasps of surprise.

"_We can't move just yet. But we have it all planned out. On June sixth, while Hibiki is at the lab, we'll just take the twins and leave. We've already booked at flight to Heliopolis. My younger brother and his wife moved there a few months ago. Then we'll head to the ORB homeland. I've spoken with my father, and he has arranged a meeting between us and Lord Uzumi. Hopefully, he'll help us hide the twins from Hibiki."_

_**May 29, CE 55**: "Dammit...I was right all along! Andras was up to something! He's working for Blue Cosmos! He told them everything we were doing there and they came to kill us all. Hibiki and Via are dead. As are much of the staff. _

"_...Yushiro is dead too. He shielded me from one of the gunman. I would have died as well if it wasn't for the fact that my father had taught me how to fight and shoot a gun when I was a child. I don't know if Joseph or any of the others managed to escape."_

"_But there is some good news to this. Both Claire and Christopher are safe. As are Cagalli and Kira. When the attack on the lab happened, I knew they would head after them. I managed to escape during the attack and raced home. After I grabbed Claire and Chris, we went to Hibiki's residence. Kira and Cagalli were being cared for by Caridad and her husband. As we made our escape, a couple of Blue Cosmos thugs attacked. Fortunately, we lost them. Barely."_

"_But I couldn't fulfill Yushiro's dying wish. We couldn't stop to get Misuumi. It was too dangerous. I pray she's safe but there's nothing more I can do."_

"_Damn Andras! Damn those Blue Cosmos bastards!"_

"_We've been hiding out for a good six hours now. It's not safe for us here anymore. But undoubtedly, they have men keeping an eye on the spaceports. But I've got a plan. I'm going to trick the lab's computers into thinking there's been a biohazard outbreak, at the highest level. This will trigger the emergency evacuation alert in the colony. People will be rushing to the spaceports and it's unlikely that the men watching the ports would stick around during a colonywide biohazard evacuation. After we escape, we'll head to Heliopolis and then ORB as planned. We'll be safe there. David Dante signing off."_

With that, the recording ended. "After that, the seven of you entered Heliopolis for two weeks until my son, Claire and the Yamatos were able to take you to the ORB homeland. That is when I first met the three of you. I took them to Lord Uzumi. We all agreed that we needed to keep you hidden from those that would either seek to duplicate what happened at Mendel, or kill you what you are. So we did everything in our power to keep you safe. I believe you already know what happened next. Lord Uzumi adopted Cagalli while the Yamatos took Kira to Heliopolis. And my son and his wife took Chris to Junius Seven. There, they, as he said they would, continued their original research."

"But why separate us?" Kira asked.

"To help keep you safe. Blue Cosmos would be searching for twins. If we kept you apart, it would help decrease the chances of them not realizing who you really were."

"Wait. This is crazy! Newtypes, Ultimate Coordinators, artificial wombs. It's nuts!" Cagalli said, completely stunned by this whole revelation. "This can't be real!"

"It is." Samuel said, pulling out an old photograph. "The labs at Mendel were started for the betterment of mankind. Instead, that dream became warped by their arrogance and ambition. They say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. And nowhere was that more true than Mendel. Everything you have heard was true."

He approached Cagalli and handed her the photo. "This was taken on New Year's Eve CE 52." he explained.

The photo was of a New Year's Eve party. Cagalli instantly recognized one person in the photo, the woman who was her birth mother. Next to her was a blond haired man with amber eyes. Just like her. Liz leaned over to look at the photo. Her eyes widened as her finger pointed at another couple in the photo. "That's mom and dad!"

The couple was smiling with champagne glassed raised in their hands. The man had dark brown hair and green eyes while the women's hair was a lighter brown and she had gray eyes.

Cagalli shook her head. "I...I...This is just so unbelievable."

"I know. I didn't believe it myself when I first heard it. It's true." Samuel replied.

"Then just what am I?" Kira asked, lost and confused.

"Kira. You are you. That's all that matters. Whether you're a Coordinator, Natural or something else, doesn't matter." Lacus said, still holding his hand. "You are a kind person Kira. That's who you are."

Kira stared into Lacus's eyes. "Lacus...I..."

Samuel cleared his throat. "Ah...Young love... Would you like us to leave the room for a moment?"

Both teens' reddened in embarrassment as Samuel chuckled. He then turned to his grandchild, his expression turning serious. "Chris, Liz, how are you taking this?"

"I...I'll be fine." Liz answered. "It's a lot to take in."

Chris opened his eyes and looked up. "I'll be fine as well. I just needed to know who my parents were. And nothing's changed. They are still the people I thought they were despite what they've done. But there is one thing that is bugging me."

"What?"

"What happened to that girl, Misuumi?"

Samuel frowned. "After the authorities realized it was a fake biohazard, your parents tried to find out what happened to her. But she disappeared." he replied. "That was one of your father's biggest regrets. He never forgave himself for not finding her. Any other questions?"

"No. I think you've answered everything." Kira said. "Thank you."

Samuel nodded. "It was my pleasure. You deserved to learn the truth about this whole mess."

Heero was just as shocked as anyone else in that room, and it was clearly evident on his face, which was normally void of any emotion. So it was a first for him as well. "That…is the worst that I have ever heard of…Even OZ back in my old universe was not that insane…" he murmured.

Those who had been told Heero's past all knew what he was talking about. But to everyone else, the statement was incomprehensible.

Still, it did not matter. All that mattered as the defeat of both ZAFT and the EA/Blue Cosmos/LOGOs.

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile Silos<em>

Technicians worked to hook up the NJCs, as they were now known, to the missiles and the systems that powered the warheads.

"Is that warhead hooked up yet?!" a voice shouted over the din of noise.

"Thing's almost ready!" another voice, female, shouted back.

"_WELL, HOOK THE DAMN THING UP ALREADY!"_ the first voice, a male one, shouted in anger.

The crew began to hook up the opened warhead to the NJC that was inserted in it already. Wires were hooked into the power source, with the NJC the leading component. It was hooked into the nuclear fission section, which then flashed to show its new status, which was _'ARMED'_, for the first time in over a year.

The techies and workers all cheered when they saw that single word. They were back in action!

People began to hook up the other warheads that were now lying around, each one flashing that same status one after another. Lights showing the word _'ARMED_' all ignited, a sea of red coming into fruition. It was a sight that many had not expected to see in years, but now it was possible to see at last.

Techs, some having been at work for over three days non-stop installing the NJCs, looked back at the missile stockpile they still had to go through. It seemed to be too big a task for the teams, but they knew that if they applied themselves, they could get many more missiles outfitted with the NJCs than they even knew.

It was just the way things were, but they had a job to do, and an important one at that. One that they could not fail…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_White House_

Vice-President Young read over the reports on the NJC installations that were taking place at all the missile silos within the country as well as at military bases.

The project was on track, with no signs of slowing down any time soon. He sighed with relief. So far, so good…

But deep down, the man knew that they were taking a big risk by allowing such technology to be installed on their missiles. It would make them a target for attack by Blue Cosmos/LOGOs, but if the idea was correct, then they would not even try to attack for fear of a nuclear retaliation.

That would keep the Earth Forces in check, but as for the PLANTs, Vice-President Young was unsure. The PLANTs would either be fearful of them, or claim that NASA was their protector and deity, which he wanted to avoid at all costs. Either that, or they would attack NASA, claiming that the alliance was in on trying to wipe them out and that NASA was an ally of Blue Cosmos/LOGOs, which they weren't.

The man sighed, unsure of what to do. He knew that he could not tell the PLANTs, and had no plans to any time soon. It was the fact that NASA had such power again that made him worried about the repercussions. They were now in a prime position to affect the world's events, but they were also in a prime position to be attacked. That was why the project was kept under wraps, with no one, _inside or outside the country_, knowing about it.

NASA's temporary leader sat down, head in his hands, hoping that the war would come to an end before the missiles were used.

It seemed unlikely at that point though, and he knew it.

Looking back at the picture of George Washington, Vice-President Young could only wonder what the first president would do. He sighed, turning away from the painting. It was just too early to tell what would happen.

He glanced outside in the direction of the Pentagon, wondering how they were going to deal with the situational stress of now having functional nuclear missiles again. And that was what they were doing exactly.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the data of the missiles being equipped with NJCs, which showed the project was moving along at a suitable pace.

It was good so far, but the real question of the day was if they would be used. Considering the fact that the Earth Forces had the same data, it would not be long before nukes were launched at the PLANTs again. But given that _NASA_ also had that data, they would be able to defend the PLANTs once more.

It seemed that things had gone back to the way they were before the Bloody Valentine attack, except for the N-Jammers being in use. That was a huge step in the wrong direction. In fact, that scared him and everyone else involved.

Keller sighed. The timetable for the installation was moving closer to completion, but at a cost. They had no way of knowing what would happen now that both sides had nuclear weapons again. The Earth Forces would no doubt fire on the PLANTs with nukes once more, but this time, NASA would be ready for it.

Unlike last time, they were more than aware of what was going to happen with the Earth Forces this time, so they would be able to launch the nuclear missiles to save the PLANTs accordingly, as well as stop the EA nukes as well.

Attacking the PLANTs with nukes was not unheard of, and NASA wanted to stop it. That was the reason why they would use their own missiles in response. And ZAFT was not going to stop them from using those weapons.

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

Ensign Mackenzie looked over her weapon, making sure that it was in working condition for when the mission came to its conclusion.

Her contact was on the line as well. _"There has been a snag you know."_

"I know. The Earth Forces now have the ability to use nukes as well, right?"

Her contact nodded. _"Yes, but they lack the mineral that is needed to make the NJCs work effectively. Still, that will not stop them from trying to get their hands on it from us."_

"Then just deny it to them." She replied.

"_It is not that easy. Blue Cosmos/LOGOs will put pressure on us to give it to them, both politically and economically. Even if we did deny it to them, they would still try to find a way to get us to give it up."_ Her contact replied.

"Then stick by it, no matter what." Ensign Mackenzie countered.

Her contact sighed. _"Alright…but there is one thing that I was wondering about."_

"Yes?"

"_Are you aware of the SEED Factor theory?"_ her contact inquired.

Ensign Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

Her contact had a serious look on his face. _"A study was done not too long ago, and we found that the genetic markers for the SEED Factor are present in a large number of American citizens, but we have no idea why. You were one of those with the markers."_

That got her off-guard. "What?! I have the SEED Factor?"

"_It would appear so."_ Her contact mused.

"Then that would explain how I was able to defeat two ZAFT Coordinators in combat…" she realized.

Her contact nodded. _"Indeed. Still, this is very unique to many people in the nation. Many, upon interviews, have admitted to seeing a small seed-like object exploding in their mind's eye before everything is seen in a clearer fashion. Many such instances have been reported by soldiers mostly, which makes me believe that the SEED is triggered in combat."_

"That _is_ interesting." She noted. "If it comes from combat, then that would mean that we have an edge over anyone else. But I am wondering, does the SEED occur in both Naturals and Coordinators, or just in one group?"

"_That is where it gets interesting. The SEED has been reported by _both_ Natural _and_ Coordinator soldiers and citizens."_ Her contact replied.

"So, the SEED does not care if one is a Natural or a Coordinator. Intriguing." Ensign Mackenzie mused. This was big news to her indeed.

But there was still the issue of the war, so the studies would have to wait until it was over.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander watched the parts for missile launchers being moved into the areas that were marked for receiving them. Trucks moved the parts around, people guiding the trucks to the appropriate locations.

Workers ran around, receiving orders and carrying them to the appropriate staff, who happened to be on duty in the areas under construction. NAZAFT personnel knew what they were doing was not allowed by the PLANTs, but they were not a PLANT by status anyway. They were a U.S. State and were going to use that status to their advantage, which included having missile sites there.

It was not normal for a PLANT to be armed beyond the use of ships and Mobile Suits, but it was not their problem if the other PLANT colonies did not like it. The people of New Juneau knew that they were American citizens first and foremost, and PLANT citizens second. Of all the Coordinators living in the PLANTs, they were the ones most loyal to their original homeland, or home nation as they liked to put it.

Reflecting on their situation, the NAZAFT commander found many things about it ironic. Unlike what Chairman Hong Fa Wu claimed, NASA was not a nation of deities. The Coordinators living there were not superior to their 'kin' or 'blood brothers and sisters' like he claimed they were. To them, he was nuts. They were just citizens of a normal nation, which like all others, could fall if given the right amount of time and stress.

Yet that was the picture the PLANTs had of them, and NASA was under pressure to live up to those standards, yet they knew that they could not because they were mortal like the rest of the world. And telling the PLANTs could prompt them to attack NASA if they ever knew of the real status that they held.

So, to survive the wrath of the PLANTs, NASA had to live up to impossible standards, which was getting harder and harder each day. The leadership of NASA was under such high pressure that they could not take it much longer.

'_When will we be able to reveal our real status to the PLANTs? When Wu is out of office hopefully…'_ the NAZAFT commander thought as she observed the work underway still.

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

The techs worked around the clock, installing the newly developed NJCs into the old Cold War Era missile warheads that were now functional once more. People were tired, but they knew of the job that had to be done.

Checking the nuclear fusion engines, the techs were able to give those missiles already completed an all-clear for service once more. All systems were green across the board.

Old technology that was being reused in the C.E. Era seemed obsolete, but when it came to the sheer firepower and destructive power of the missiles built during the Cold War, nothing in the C.E. Era could ever hope to outmatch it.

That much they knew. And of all the nations to have developed such powerful weapons, only NASA had retained them in case of an attack from anyone. Using common sense had allowed such weaponry to be retained in the face of the C.E. Era coming into being. It was the only thing that had allowed NASA to prevent the Reconstruction War altogether. Now it was going to protect the rights of Coordinators all over.

American missiles were now being brought out of storage and into use once more. A forklift moved by, carrying a load of missile bodies and another followed, carrying boxes of warheads that were inactive because of the N-Jammers.

"Let's get these suckers back up and running." A techie exclaimed as he looked over the first warhead that he had taken out and opened up. Other techies nodded and ran over to a pile of NJCs that was sitting in the middle of the room.

One lifted up an NJC while another picked up the wiring that was hanging down from the device so that it was not on the floor. They carried it over to the warhead that was opened and put it inside. Plugging in the correct wires, they began the process of reactivating the warhead.

It was thirty minutes before they got the red _ARMED_ signal. But by then, it was already done. The process was still ongoing, but now they had 1/5 of the missile stockpile back in operation. It would take time to bring the whole thing back online, but they knew that they could do it.

Looking up, the techie gave Keller the thumbs-up. It was armed and ready to go. Of course it would be sent to New Juneau as part of a special batch that was made for the colony specifically. But that did not matter.

As the warhead was closed up, other missiles that were already completed were moved via a forklift to a crate that would take them to other silos that needed the missiles. The box was sealed and then moved by lift to an aircraft that would take them to the silos listed on the pilot's sheet.

The missile ordinance crews were already on high alert for any more missiles that were still in need of NJCs. And there were plenty more.

Keller observed the missile techs inserting the NJCs, which were then hooked into the systems that guided the missile and controlled the detonation sequence. A worker looked at the small screen that would show the activation status for a few minutes before it flashed that familiar red _ARMED_ signal.

In a flash of lights, a sea of red was illuminated by the _ARMED_ status flashing on. Each signal indicator flashed on, making the sea of red light grow bigger with each one that came on. It was truly an impressive sight.

The Defense Secretary was in awe at the large number of red _ARMED_ lights that was growing with each passing second before it came to a halt. The sea of red within the missile warehouse was glowing, bathing the area in a red glow that was all too familiar to those within it. The color that bathed the warehouse was that of the red stripe of the American flag.

Keller smiled, knowing what this meant. It was their time to shine once more.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young looked out at the White House lawn, where in the distance, he could see the other buildings of the capital. Each was the result of an ideal that the Founding Fathers had seen fit to follow, whether their rulers had wanted them to or not. It was so strange, to be honest.

The PLANTs had encountered something similar, but they had also had Founding Mothers too, in addition to Founding Fathers. And that would not have been possible had the nation not broken away from Britain back in the A.D. Era.

He laughed once. How ironic. The very idea that his home had fought for in the past, the PLANTs did not have to fight for. They had been given it instead. And yet they had the nerve to claim that they had fought to win their freedom. Hardly.

The United States had had no choice _but_ to fight. It was the only way that they had been able to claim independence from their home rulers back then. And that was why the United States respected the rights of others, no matter _who_ they were. They had _fought_ for it, and as a result, never took it for granted.

Most people in the PLANTs had always had freedom, except from the Earth Alliance which had tried to rule them like the colonies back in the A.D. Era. That was when NASA had taken its role as human rights supporters once more.

By supporting the idea of PLANT independence, they had allowed for the PLANTs to be freed from EA control, which was not even the PLANTs' doing. It had been NASA that had gotten them their freedom and the ability to defend themselves. And it was NASA that had been behind the whole idea in the first place.

The Vice-President put his head on his hands as he looked at the flag that was in his office. The red and white striped stood out with the blue field of white stars on it. It was the symbol that was practically worshipped by the PLANTs, and that disturbed him.

It was what made him so willing to be distant from the PLANT leadership, and the idea of being a Coordinator paradise did not sit well with him either. And that last part was far from the truth as anyone could get.

The U.S. was _still_ not a Coordinator paradise, due to high rates of Coordinator unemployment and housing suits that were _still_ being settled, not to mention the high rate of Coordinators being discriminated against, even _with_ the Human Recognition Act of 0034 in effect.

And that was just the beginning of the list.

Still, he could only wonder what was going to happen now, especially since the nuclear missiles were in use once again…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Chris, Liz, Kira, and the others find out their pasts while NASA gets their missiles rearmed. Ensign Mackenzie is found to have the SEED Factor, and the Vice-President reflects on the U.S.'s role in PLANT independence.<p>

Now, to clarify some of the differences here, Kira was taken out of the Artifical Womb because of NASA threatening to cut the funding to Mendel Colony. After Da Flaga's death, NASA seized all of his assets, including half of the funding money, so Keiko Itsuno, Nisha's mother, was able to use that as leverage to get Kira placed back into his mother's womb. So Kira is not the Ultimate Coordinator. He is instead a normal Coordinator. As for the SEED Factor and the Newtype gene, they are two different mutations altogether. They are completely independent of one another. The SEED Factor is also more prevalant in NASA than anywhere else due to one factor: Immigration. The reason for this is, many immigrants from the Scandinavian nations came to America throughout its history, and the marriages of these people to the already existing groups in the country spread the SEED Factor genes to the rest of the population. Take in how many years the nation has been around, and a very large percent of the population will have the SEED Factor. If you need anymore info, just PM me.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	35. Phase ThirtyFour: The Nightmare Reborn

**Chapter thirty-four is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**117Jorn: Oh, I will. And I did want to do something that no one else did, so I decided to make Kira a normal Coordinator instead, as no one else has done it. XD!**

**Meteorthunder3: Yes, I do know that, but since it was never elaborated on in Destiny, that is why I took it out. And it also makes Kira too powerful, but his time in the Artifical Womb _did_ have an impact on his genetics that made him stronger, faster, and smarter than a normal Coordinator in other ways, such a his skills with programming. But yes, NASA does have more influence than most people even realize, as shown when Al da Flaga's funds were seized. Let's just say that he did not obtain those funds from the U.S. Government legally and NASA, upon finding out, took their money back. XP!**

**Titanic X: Well, here you go! ;)**

**Wraith Five: The SEED Factor is independent of the Newtype mutation, so a person could only have one or the other, not both.**

**BigMac51: Well, New Juneau is setting up those nukes for self-defense should the need ever arise. And hope you like this next chapter! XD!**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

********************************Also, I want to know if I should make this fic longer by adding in SEED Destiny: Divisions or if I should make SEED Destiny: Divisions its own story. Please let me know when you review! Thanks!********************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Four: The Nightmare Reborn<p>

_Ptolemaeus Lunar Base_

Azrael entered the conference room. There was a table lined with chairs in the center of the room and a large screen on the far wall. He sat down, facing the screen. He pushed the call button on the phone sitting on the table. "I'm ready."

A moment later, the screen turned on. The leaders of Earth Alliance appeared on the screen.

"Ah. Gentlemen, I trust you've gotten the data I've obtained. As well as my proposal."

"_Yes. It's quite a coup you've managed Azrael, obtaining the data on the N-Jammer Canceler as well as functioning N-Jammer Cancelers from NASA. However, we're not sure about your idea of an all-out nuclear attack."_

_"Indeed. The energy crisis here on Earth has reached critical levels. We should focus on that first."_

That would not do. They needed to deal with the Coordinators first. They were, after all, the biggest threat to humanity. "How can you say that? Especially at a time like this!" Azrael said, slamming his on the table. "If we don't attack now, we're not going to win this war! Once we've dealt with the Coordinators, we'll be able to devote all of our time and resources to solving the energy crisis. Besides, we've used nuclear warheads in the past. So why hesitate now?"

_"You did that on your own."_

Azrael shrugged. "Nuclear weapons aren't something you just collect. They're powerful weapons. We must use them. After all, we spent good making them so that we could use them. Let's hurry up and fire them. And then this war will all be over. So what will it be gentlemen?"

* * *

><p><em>Several Weeks Later<em>

Natarle and her newest communications officer, Flay, watched as the spaceport was filled with activity. Ensign Mackenzie was there as well, also observing the actions. Crews were rushing supplies, mobile suits and mobile armors onto the various warships. At the far end of the hanger, Natarle could see special cargo containers being loaded onto the _Doolittle_ and three other Agamemnon-class ships. As Captain of the _Dominion_, she had been briefed on the full details of Operation Peacemaker. While the main assault force distracted the Boaz defense forces, the _Dominion_ and the Peacemaker Force slip through and attack Boaz with nuclear warheads, but there was a catch: NASA had not given them the NJCs they so desperately needed. That was why they had stolen a couple of shipments, so they could be used by the Earth Alliance.

She didn't like the plan. But she was a soldier. She had her orders and her duty to carry them out. Even if she didn't like them.

_"The Sixth and Seventh Orbital Fleets will leave orbit and commence a direct assault on the defense satellite Boaz at 1200 hours tomorrow."_ a voice said over the intercom.

Soon it would begin. The question now was, how would it end?

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young read over the reports on the nuclear warhead reactivation project, pleased with the way things were going. It had been a few weeks since the first actual test of a missile using an NJC to protect the power source, the nuclear fission process. The missile had worked like it had three centuries ago.

The test had prompted a round of cheers from all those involved, all the way up to the highest levels of the government. He had been one of those cheering at the results.

It had been a sight to behold, seeing the nuclear explosion from an old missile impacting the ruins of a ghost town in NASA's own borders. It was not like they could attack an old town that was abandoned outside their own boundaries and within EA borders without an attack being launched at them, after all.

But then there had been two shipments of NJCs stolen not too long after, and by Blue Cosmos supporters no less. Even though the ones responsible had been arrested, the NJCs had been sent to the Earth Forces by then.

The vice-president leaned back, setting down the project reports and picking up the latest report from New Juneau, which had picked up EA forces activity not too far from the L4 colony remains. It was most likely the Blue Cosmos/LOGOs terrorist group that was in motion, no doubt preparing to use nuclear missiles on the PLANTs once more.

Of course, they were still testing their own missiles, which meant that NASA would not be able to defend the PLANTs until the testing was completed. And that would take time.

He frowned slightly. He knew that New Juneau had a small stock of nuclear missiles as well, but those had yet to be tested as well, so there was no real weapon that they could use to defend the PLANTs and defeat the EA forces that were heading towards the colonies.

It put him in a difficult position, as he could not use the missiles before the testing was completed, but it also meant that the PLANTs had no real defense. And with those stolen shipments now being used by the Earth Forces, it left him in a predicament.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Space Fortress Boaz<em>

_The Next Day_

"Come on! Let's push this Natural scum back to the Moon!" a GINN pilot shouted as he led his comrades towards the approaching Earth Alliance forces.

Moebius mobile armors and Strike Daggers battled GINNs, CGUEs and GuAIZs. The mobile armors were little more than cannon fodder. But their numbers distracted the ZAFT machines, allowing the Strike Dagger to easily catch many of them off guard. The older GINNs and GuAIZs found themselves being overpowered by the newer Strike Daggers. Only the more experienced pilots could match the newer Daggers. While the GuAIZs were the superior mobile suits on the field. But their limited numbers weren't enough to turn the tide of the battle in ZAFT's favor.

It was a bloody stalemate. A GINN effortlessly gunned down three Moebius mobile armors, only to be picked off by a Strike Dagger. A _Nazca_-class fired its cannon, hitting and sinking a _Nelson_-class ship. A pair of _Agamemnon_-class warships fired their main cannons at the _Nazca_-class. The beams tore through the ship, gutting it. A GuAIZ fired off its arrestors at a Dagger, tearing the mobile suit apart. But as the cables retracted, another Dagger fired, avenging his fallen comrade. Only for a CGUE to shot that Dagger from behind.

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due<em>

Yzak, Shiho and Saya entered the briefing room. Due to the lack of experienced pilots, the three of them had been transferred to their own larger team with Yzak in command. Unfortunately, the rest of their team was rookie Greens fresh from the academy. As a result, the second they opened the door, they were flocked by a number of overeager rookies. "Commander Joule! Is it true? Is Boaz under attack?" one of the pilots asked.

"Those damn Naturals!"

"Do we have any information on the enemy's strength and the situation?"

"Do we have orders for launch?"

"Are we going-"

"Enough!" Yzak shouted, silencing the rookies.

"The attacking forces have been estimated at being two large fleets, as well as a large number of their new mobile suit." Yzak explained. "Admiral Kessel is ordering all available forces be deployed to reinforce Boaz. That includes us. We're going to board the _Noin_ and head out there as soon as possible. So get to you mobile suits. Now!"

There was a chorus of "Sir, yes sir!" from the pilots before they rushed out to the hanger. "Wow. They're...really eager." Saya commented.

"I recall that you the same way when you first joined the team." Yzak said as the three of them headed for the hanger as well.

Saya stopped. "I wasn't that bad!"

Yzak glanced back. "Yeah you were."

* * *

><p><em>Hong Fa Wu's Office<em>

_Aprilius One_

Rau Le Creuset, Ezalia Joule and a number of ZAFT officers and officials were watching the battle of Boaz play out when the doors opened and Hong Fa Wu and his entourage entered the room. Everyone immediately turned to the Chairman. Ezalia was the first to speak. "Your Excellency, the-"

"There's no reason to panic." Hong Fa Wu said, interrupting her. "An attack on Boaz by their Lunar fleet isn't an unexpected action."

He turned to several of his aides. "Have we gotten in touch with all branches of the armed forces?"

"Yes sir."

"Media censorship?"

"Done sir."

Wu nodded and turned to the military officers. "I want a full status report now."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

As the battle raged, second, smaller Alliance force approached Boaz, away from the main battle raging on. It was the _Dominion_ and four _Agamemnon_-class warships. The _Dominion_'s catapults opened. The Calamity and the Forbidden were launched, followed by the Raider and the Massacre. The mobile suits took the lead as the group continued for Boaz.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

"The Naturals are fools for thinking they can take Boaz." a smug Ezalia commented.

An aide approached Wu. "Sir, Admiral Kessel has been organizing the force at Jachin Due to reinforce the garrison at Boaz and drive the Earth Forces back."

WU smirked, not caring who was organizing such a force. "Yes...Let's crush that pitiful force at Boaz. Have all nearby forces move to reinforce Boaz. We're going to destroy every last one of them."

Rau found this all so amusing. Azrael and Wu had been so easy to manipulate. It was always those who believed themselves impossible to manipulate that were the easiest to manipulate. They believed themselves to be controlling their side and this war like a chess player. In reality, he was the player and they were nothing more than his lowly pawns.

Perhaps it was time to stoke the fires one last time before Azrael unleashed the Alliance's surprise. "Chairman Wu..."

Wu glanced over his shoulder. "Yes. What is it Le Creuset?"

"I'm sure the Earth Forces are well aware of the strength of Boaz's forces and that defeating them would be no easy task. But I can't imagine they'd attack it if they didn't have something up their sleeve."

Wu raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What are you getting at?"

* * *

><p><em>Boaz Command Center<em>

"Sir. Unknown machines detected at Indigo 13, Mark 66, Bravo. They're mobile suits. Four of them."

Commander Brom, the commander of Boaz turned to the controller. "What? Only four?"

"Sir. Just confirmed. They're the same ones reported by the Le Creuset Team. Behind them are one _Archangel_-class and four _Agamemnon_-class vessels, distance 500."

"Have Rearguard Teams Three through Six move to intercept." Brom ordered. "If they think that will be enough to take Boaz, they're sorely mistaken."

* * *

><p>"Look at all those guys." Orga said as ZAFT forces moved to intercept them.<p>

_"You know what I see?"_ Clotho asked. _"Targets!"_

Shani snickered as a wild grin spread across Martin's face as the four pilots raced towards their approaching enemies. "There's so many. I don't which one should be first." Orga said, taking aim at a number of ZAFT mobile suits. "I know! All of you!"

Orga fired all of the Calamity's guns at once, destroying five ZAFT mobile suits. A GuAIZ fired its beam rifle at the Forbidden. But the beam harmlessly bounced off the machine's beam deflection shields, surprising the GuAIZ pilot. "No one takes a shot at me and gets away with it!" Shani shouted, bringing his scythe through the machine's torso.

Martin fired his Ragnorak beam cannon at GINN, but the pilot managed to evade his shots. "Eat this!" he shouted, switching to his Gatling guns.

The pilot tried to evade the beams and bullets, but there was too many shots being fired. The GINN was pierced numerous times by the Massacre's weapons. The GINN didn't explode, rather it virtually disintegrated under the barrage.

Nearby, a CGUE aimed its beam rifle at the Massacre's back. But before it could fire, the Raider's hammer slammed into its side, practically splitting the mobile suit in two. "Ha ha ha...These guys are pathetic!" Clotho said as he fired on more ZAFT mobile suits.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

The report of the small Alliance strike group had reached the group gathered in Hong Fa Wu's office. But none of them were alarmed by this. "They're only regular mobile suits and a few new models. They're kidding themselves if they think that will be enough to take Boaz." Ezalia said, brushing off Rau's concerns.

"Let's just hope that's the case." Rau replied.

Wu wasn't quite as convinced as Ezalia was. Especially if it was coming from Rau. "What are you trying to say, Le Creuset?"

"It's difficult for me to say, but as you know, there are a number of wild cards in play. Like the Freedom, the Justice, Omega One, and Lacus Clyne."

Wu's face turned into an angry scowl. "Are you trying to say that they may have once again acquired their nuclear capabilities?"

"I know. It doesn't seem possible. Yet..."

* * *

><p><em>The Clyne Faction Fleet<em>

The nine warships of the Clyne Faction were hiding in a small debris field, somewhere in between both the PLANTs and the Alliance's lunar headquarters. If anything happened in space, they would be ready to intercept it.

...But not at the moment. At the moment, they were being resupplied by the ReHOME and a small group of other Junk Guild ships, leaving them unable to do anything until they were done.

"Do you think the Earth Alliance will be able to take Boaz?" Murrue asked her fellow ship commanders.

"Probably. They wouldn't have attacked ZAFT's second strongest base unless they thought they could do it." John replied.

"Then the Alliance will have a clear path to Jachin Due and the PLANTs themselves." Andrew added.

"But the Alliance will not have an easy time of it." Kisaka pointed out. "Boaz's forces will be able to hold them back for quite a while."

John scratched his chin. "Yes...That is something that's bugging me. The Alliance has been building up their forces at the Moon for weeks now. Yet they only sent two fleets to attack Boaz. While it would be enough to conquer the Boaz, the battle will be needlessly long, drawn out and bloody."

Andy nodded. "I know. I can't figure that out either. I would have thought the Alliance would have tried to quickly take Boaz with overwhelming numbers before pushing on through to Jachin Due."

"Yeah. It's like they don't care about own their attack. That can only tell me they have something else planned. As there been any movement from the Moon?"

Murrue shook her head. "No. Nothing has left the Moon since the Alliance battlegroup left."

"Then I can't help but wonder what they have under their sleeve for this attack."

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel's Hanger<em>

"The Alliance is attacking Boaz. What's the status of the Exia?" Chris asked his aunt. "Have you got it fixed up?"

Johanna grinned. "Of course it's repaired. Who do you take me for?"

Chris simply shrugged.

"You know, you two don't match now." she added.

Chris absently traced the horizontal scar just under his left eye. He shrugged again. "I guess so." he said. "It amazes me that this is the first time I was ever really hurt piloting the Exia, or any machine for that matter."

"What can I say? We built these machines to be tough. Look at their track record. The Aegis and the Blitz were destroyed, yet their pilots survived. The Strike was nearly destroyed, yet Kira survived. If you get shot down in one of these machines, it's likely that you'll survive even if the machine doesn't."

Chris chuckled. "It certainly looks that way."

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

Azrael smirked as they watched the Calamity, the Forbidden, the Massacre, and the Raider tear through the ZAFT forces with ease. "I like what I see. I've heard only complaints about them since their first battle. But they've really improved since ORB."

At that moment, Captain Sutherland contacted the ship. "_It's time. We're deploying the Peacemaker Force."_ he said.

The four _Agamemnon_-class warships opened their hangers, launching scores of Moebius mobile armors, armed with a single, large missile. A nuclear missile.

The force of mobile armors headed for the Boaz. "Okay boys. Protect the Peacemaker Force." Azrael ordered.

The four Biological CPUs immediately turned towards the strike force, cutting through any ZAFT forces that got in their way. "You heard him. Let's tear through these guys!" Orga said, firing at a GuAIZ and some GINNs.

A GuAIZ, having seen the mobile armors, moved to intercept them. Only to be shot in the back by the Raider. "Oh no. You're not done playing until I say you are." Clotho said.

"Die!" yelled Shani as he fired his plasma cannon.

The curving beam caught several ZAFT mobile suits, destroying them.

Martin laughed as he rained destruction upon the ZAFT forces that tried to stop them. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Die insects!"

It didn't take long for the four of them to clear out a path for the Peacemaker Force. Soon the mobile armors were in firing range. "Say your prayers, space monsters!" one pilot said, locking onto Boaz.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" another added.

The pilots fired off their missiles. The nuclear missile streaked towards Boaz. No one could stop them. The missiles hit Boaz. The nuclear explosion quickly spread across Boaz's exterior and interior. Consuming everything in a nuclear firestorm. The battle outside Boaz stopped as everyone watched the destruction of Boaz.

"Whoa..." Orga said in awe.

"Awesome!" Clotho added.

"Pretty..." Shani whispered, staring at the nuclear explosion in a trance.

Martin, on the other hand, was torn between awe and disappointment. "It's over? I wanted to fight some more."

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due Command and Control Room<em>

"What's our status? How teams are ready to deploy for Boaz?" Admiral Rebbecca Kessel asked.

She wasn't the base commander, she just happened to outrank him. Under her authority, teams were being scrambled from Jachin Due to reinforce Boaz. She did not want to take any chances. Boaz was the first line of defense for the PLANTs. Any lunar based fleet would have to come through Boaz before they could attack the PLANTs. If Boaz fell, all that remained to protect the PLANTs was Jachin Due.

"The Joule Team, the Yazan Team, the Gato Team and the Scirocco Team are ready to go. The Ashta Team, the Evin Team and the Cehack Team will be ready in ten minutes Admiral."

"Send the Teams that are ready to go. We cannot lose Boaz."

"Admiral! A massive energy and radiation surge detected at Boaz!"

"What? Identify!"

"It's...No..."

"What is it?" Rebbecca demanded.

But the officer was frozen from shock. She moved over to his console and saw with her own eyes what had happened.

"Cancel that last order! All nearby ZAFT forces are to return to homeland at once!" she ordered, struggling to keep her own fear out of her voice. "The Earth Alliance just nuked Boaz and their forces heading for Jachin Due and the PLANTs! All surviving Boaz forces are to make for Jachin Due as quickly as possible! All ZAFT forces are to reinforce Jachin Due immediately!"

Some officers rushed to carry out her orders. But others were too stunned by the news of the nuclear attack on Boaz. Rebecca slammed her fist on the console. The sound echoed through the large chamber. "What are you waiting for? We can't afford to wait! That fleet will be coming here next! And the only thing that stands between them and our homeland is us! The forces here at Jachin Due! We cannot afford to be sitting around! Get to work!"

The remaining officers immediately resumed working rather than risk incurring her wrath.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"Even ZAFT's space fortress is no match for nuclear warheads." Azrael said with a smirk.

Natarle turned to him. "Director Azrael. They may be our enemies but don't you feel any remorse for using nuclear weapons against them?"

"I never expected to hear that from a professional soldier." he replied, that smirk never leaving his face. "Compared to someone like you, I'm practically a saint. There are plenty of commanders out there who willing send out their soldiers to die in a battle they knew they couldn't win."

Azrael stood up from his chair. "Now. Set course to the PLANTs. After we're done there, this war will finally come to an end."

Flay could only watch on in silent horror at what she had inadvertently caused by delivering Rau's disk. Had she truly known what was on that disk, she would have destroyed it rather than had it over. But she didn't. And because of that, all of those people had died. Because of her...

Ensign Mackenzie swore out loud, but no one called her out on it. _'When will those guys be ready with the missiles?!'_ she thought angrily as she looked at the planet in the distance.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Just about everyone was stunned by what they had just seen. "Those damn Naturals!" a furious Hong Fa Wu shouted as they watched Boaz become consumed by nuclear fire.

Ezalia took a step towards him. "Your Excellency-"

"Hurry and put up a defense line at Jachin Due!" Wu ordered, cutting her off. "Le Creuset."

"Yes Chairman Wu."

"I'm going to Jachin Due. We'll counter with GENESIS."

Rau suppressed his smirk. "Yes sir." Rau paused for a moment. "Sir, may I request that my protégé be assigned the Retribution? I can think of no one more capable to fly that machine than him."

Wu nodded. "Do it."

An officer approached the pair. "Your Excellency, Admiral Kessel is already mounting a defensive line at Jachin Due."

"Inform her that I am relieving her of command. I will command our forces personally. This is too important to trust to anyone else."

* * *

><p><em>The Eternal<em>

Kira and Athrun entered the _Eternal_'s bridge as the engines of the engines warships started up. "Lacus. Is it true? The lunar fleet is attacking Boaz?" Kira asked.

"No. Things have moved beyond that. ...And in the worst possible direction." Lacus replied, her tone worried and sad.

"According to the information received from our sources, Boaz has already been destroyed. With nuclear weapons." Waltfeld added.

Both teens were stunned by the announcement. Lord Uzumi's words echoed in their minds.

"_The Earth Forces' present actions are being guided by the leader of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael. To make matters worse, the PLANTs are led by someone who believes Coordinators are a new species, for Hong Fa Wu rules them now. The way things are developing, the world will soon be trapped between two forces who refuse to accept each other's' existence."_

His words rang true. Because of men like Muruta Azrael, the Earth Alliance was ready to wipe the PLANTs and the millions of innocent lives living there. And now, no doubt, ZAFT would respond in kind.

"The Earth Alliance fleet is heading to Jachin Due." Andrew said. "But they'll likely stop to resupply and prepare for the attack. And we're heading to Jachin Due as well."

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

Natarle stared out at the fleet being resupplied. They were within striking range of Jachin Due and the PLANTs. Tomorrow, they would attack the ZAFT homeland itself.

Natarle's mind was drawn back to Murrue's words and Azrael's words.

"_This isn't only about what happened at Alaska, or even what happened to ORB. We have serious doubts of the entire Earth Alliance as a whole. Therefore, there will be no surrender and no return to the military."_

"_You may be the captain assigned to command this ship. But there are people higher up that have to look at the larger picture here."_

The Earth Alliance military was becoming less and less like the military she knew.

At that moment, Flay floated into the observation room.

"You would have been better off if you had remained on the Lunar Base. Just because you decided to stay on board, doesn't mean that you'll meet up with the _Archangel_ again."

"I need to see him again..."

"Who?"

"Chris." Flay answered. "I need to see him again. To thank him for everything he's done for me. I was a different person when I first met him. Spoiled. Stuck up. I really only cared about myself. But then I met him, and eyes started to open. Then my father died and he helped me deal with all of my grief and anger."

Natarle sighed. "Well, from this point on, the war is only going to get worse. We'll see a lot more of what happened earlier. Are you prepared for that?"

Flay's eyes started to water. Her mind on what happened at Boaz and all the lives lost. All because she listened to _him_. She scowled. "That man...He said that if I gave the Earth Forces that disk, the war would end!"

Natarle hung her head. "The war will end. When every enemy has been destroyed." she said in a tired, bitter tone.

"No, it won't. Not if NASA can stop it." Ensign Mackenzie replied, making Natarle wonder if she was really who she said she was…

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due<em>

_The Next Day_

ZAFT had gathered every mobile suit and pilot they could muster. Even trainee pilots that had small amounts of actual flight experience, were given GINNs and added to the defense forces. Numerous _Nazca_-class and _Laurasia_-class vessel formed a defensive line around Jachin Due and the PLANTs.

Near Jachin Due, another massive force had assembled. The Earth Alliance fleet stood ready. With _Agamemnon_-class and _Nelson_-class battleships surrounded by the more numerous _Drake_-class escort ships. Amid the fleet, was a lone _Archangel_-class assault ship; the _Dominion_.

Suddenly, the engines of the Earth ships powered up. The fleet started its advance toward Jachin Due, launching countless mobile suits and mobile armors. The ZAFT forces instantly scrambled to engage the invaders. Their own warships advanced as they launched their mobile suits.

The second battle of Jachin Due had begun.

"_After the Bloody Valentine, we refrained from retaliating against the Naturals with nuclear weapons! Instead, we took the humane path! We removed the ability to use nuclear weapons! We had hoped and prayed that they would never be used again! But once again, the Naturals have shattered our hopes and prayers! We will never let those barbaric Naturals drop a single nuclear weapon on us again!"_

Yzak powered up his Duel as his mother's words were broadcasted across the entire defense force. Behind him, his team was doing the same. _"Hell yeah! Let's waste those Natural animals!"_ one of his pilots shouted.

"Cut the chatter." Yzak ordered. "Now is not the time for that garbage."

Yzak could remember a time, months ago, when he would have been the one saying something like that. But now, that kind of talk just irritated him. It just didn't seem to matter anymore. Naturals and Coordinators. Coordinators were just as capable of committing atrocities in war. So why were the _Naturals_ always called barbaric and animals when _Coordinators_ had done things like the massacre at Panama?

Yzak shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that either. They had to protect the PLANTs from the Alliance and their nuclear weapons. If even one missile hit, it would be the Bloody Valentine all over again.

"_My courageous ZAFT soldiers! Show them our true strength! Show them that we're not to be trifled with! Show them who the new leaders of this world are!"_

The hanger doors opened. "Joule Team, launching!" Yzak said before he and his team took off into space.

* * *

><p>The Calamity, the Forbidden, the Massacre, and the Raider soared towards the ZAFT forces. "Wow...I think there's even more than last time." Shani said, a grin on his face.<p>

_"Although it's hardly any fun fighting against the weak ones."_ Orga commented.

_"Who cares? If they want us to attack them, I'm not complaining."_ Clotho replied.

_"Yeah."_ Martin added. _"I just hope these insects last longer than last time."_

* * *

><p><em>The Doolittle<em>

"Peacemaker Force, commence launch." Captain Sutherland ordered.

The _Doolittle_ and its three sister ships opened their catapults. Dozens of mobile armors armed with nuclear missiles took off, following the path made by the four Biological CPUs.

* * *

><p><em>The Clyne Faction Fleet<em>

"We mustn't allow a single nuclear missile to hit the PLANTs. If the blade of light stabs through the innocent, then it will only lead to endless tears and more hatred." Lacus said to the entire fleet as they readied for battle.

The _Eternal _mobile suit catapult opened up as the Freedom was loaded onto it. "Kira Yamato. Freedom Gundam taking off." Kira said launching from the _Eternal_.

The second the Freedom cleared the catapult, the Justice was loaded onto it. "Athrun Zala. Justice launching."

The _Archangel_'s catapults also opened up as the Strike and the Exia were loaded onto them.

"Mu La Flaga. Strike launching."

"Chris Dante. Exia launching."

The two machines took off, the Strike's phase shift activating. The next two machines were loaded onto the catapults.

"Saul Kessel. Surge takin' off."

"Dearka Elsman. Buster launching."

The next two were loaded after the Buster cleared the hanger.

"Nisha Itsuno, Z.A.M. Gundam launching."

In a roar of fire, Wing Zero took off as well.

They cleared the catapults and the final two machines were loaded.

"Liz Dante. Dynames launching."

"Nicol Amalfi. Neo Blitz taking off."

The _Kusanagi_'s catapult opened, and the _Kusanagi_'s Astrays started launching from the ship. Meanwhile, the hanger doors of the _Odin_, the _Valkyrie_, and the _Einherjar_, opened. "John Alaric. Farsight II launching."

The Farsight took off, followed by the rest of the 11th Fleet's mobile suits.

The 7th Fleet's own hanger doors opened, revealing the machines of the new NAZAFT unit. "Akira Nishikama, Wing launching."

"Tao White. Diver launching."

Both machines launched into space with the rest of the fleet's machines behind them.

"Deploying METEORs." Andrew said as the _Eternal_ released its two weapon platforms.

Kira and Athrun quickly docked with the platforms, adding to their mobile suit's already impressive firepower.

"The choice we're making maybe one of evil as well." Lacus prayed as their forces headed for the battle. "For we call for peace, but with weapons in our hands. Nevertheless, allow us to break this chain of endless conflict. Give us strength to end this war."

* * *

><p><em>A Secured Hanger<em>

_Jachin Due_

Zane, clad in his flightsuit with his helmet under his arm, and a technician entered the dimly lit hanger. They stopped in front of a mobile suit, obscured in darkness. Suddenly, the hanger lights came on, revealing the mobile suit.

"So this is the Retribution." Zane said, admiring his new machine.

"Yes sir. By orders of Chairman Wu, the ZGMF-X14A Retribution been assigned to you."

He nodded and headed for the cockpit. "It's a shame that he's still in that weaker machine." Zane said to himself. "Now he doesn't stand a chance against me."

Zane entered the cockpit and began to power up the Retribution. Its phase-shift activated, turning the color from dull gray to a sinister black and red. "It's time for this all to end." he said, taking off.

* * *

><p>Yzak shot down a pair of Strike Daggers, when something caught his eye. He turned to it. A cluster of lights heading towards the PLANTs. The Duel's camera's zoomed it. It was a group of Moebius mobile armors armed with...<p>

"Nuclear missiles!" Yzak shouted in horror. "They've deployed their nuclear missiles!"

Saya and the other nearby ZAFT pilots turned to him. _"What?"_

"Come on! We have to shoot them down!" Yzak yelled, heading to cut off the mobile armors before it was too late.

The nearby GINNs and GuAIZs sped off as well, towards the nuclear weapons. All of them praying they stop the nukes in time.

A trio of ZAFT mobile suits were suddenly gunned down from behind. "Sorry. But these aren't for you guys." Orga taunted, firing at the ZAFT forces.

Two GuAIZs were almost in firing range when a curving beam tore through one then the other. "No way. You're not stopping them. They're too pretty." Shani said, slicing through a GINN with his scythe.

Yzak swore. It was the new Earth machine he had seen at ORB and Mendel. They didn't have time to deal with these punks.

"Hey look! That one's different." Clotho said, firing his railgun at the Duel. "I wonder if it's like those other ones."

Yzak dodged the shot and fired off a barrage of beams and missiles. But Clotho spun his spherical breaker out in front of him. Shielding him from Yzak's attack. "DIE...!" Martin cheered, firing his Gatling guns at the Duel and several other nearby ZAFT machines.

Yzak swore as he dodged the shots. The other ZAFT pilots weren't as lucky or skilled and were killed by the Massacre's guns. He couldn't stay and fight these guys. He had to stop those mobile armors. He was so caught up in the mobile armors and their lethal payload, that he didn't notice Clotho moving behind him. "Finishing move!" Clotho screamed, firing his beam cannon.

He caught Yzak off guard, leaving him unable to defend himself in time. Suddenly, a purple GuAIZ moved between him and the beam. It raised its shield, blocking the beam. _"You alright sir?"_ Saya asked.

"What are you doing? You should be going after those mobile armors! Not helping me!"

At that moment, the Peacemaker Force had reached firing range and fired off their missiles. "NO!" Yzak screamed. "Someone! Anyone! Shoot down those missiles!"

However, no one was in range to shoot down any of the missiles in time. It was all over...

But then at that moment, a miracle happened. The Freedom, Wing Zero and the Justice appeared. Kira and Athrun quickly targeted the missiles and fired every weapon their mobile suits and METEORs had. Numerous beams and missiles struck the nuclear missiles. Many of the missiles exploded, taking those they missed in the ensuing explosions. Heero opened fire with the full power of the Twin Buster Rifle, taking out many more missiles that had been missed by the two Coordinators.

Not a single nuclear warhead hit its target.

All of the nearby ZAFT and Earth Alliance pilots were stunned. None of them could believe that three mobile suits could destroy all those nukes. But their surprise only increased, as the _Archangel_, the _Eternal_, the _Kusanagi_, the 7th Fleet and the warships of the 11th Fleet entered the battlefield.

_"Soldiers of the Earth Forces! Stop your attack at once!"_ Lacus called out. _"Are you really aware of the consequences of what you're about to do?"_

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

The bridge crew of the Dominion was just as stunned as the pilots were. Azrael couldn't believe that the entire first wave of nukes had been destroyed before any of them could reach their target. It just didn't seem possible. But he wasn't too upset. They had another wave of missiles that had yet to be fired and even more nukes on the _Doolittle_ and the other ships.

The Clyne Faction fleet appeared on the main screen as a girl's voice filled the comm channels. _"Soldiers of the Earth Forces! Stop your attack at once! Are you really aware of the consequences of what you're about to do? I repeat..."_

"Who is that girl?" he asked.

"Lacus Clyne." Natarle replied.

Azrael shrugged. "Well, anyone trying to get in our way is an enemy." he said. "They've been giving us problems anyway. This is perfect. We can get rid of them here too."

* * *

><p>The second wave of the Peacemaker Force fired their nukes. But this time, several pilots were in position to take them out. John took aim with his sniper rifle and fired. A nuke exploded, taking another with it. Yzak, Dearka, Saul and Nicol fired everything they had at group of missiles, destroying them. Mu and Liz fired shots from their beam rifle and GN Sniper Rifle, taking out several more. Chris fired his GN Vulcan. One round struck the nose of a missile while the other hit another missile nearby the first. The two exploded. Akira fired his mini-missiles at a few, taking them out in an explosion of heat and light. Nisha fired all of his machine's weapons at more missiles, taking out that incoming threat in a massive group of explosions. Tao used her machine's battle staff to destroy two missiles that had been missed. Both exploded. Very quickly, the entire second wave had been wiped out. The PLANTs had been saved from nuclear annihilation. For now...<p>

"The Freedom, Omega One and the Justice. So, you've managed to stop the nukes." Zane said, the Retribution approaching the area.

Heero, Kira, and Athrun turned to the approaching mobile suit. Ready for him to attack them. But Zane didn't make any move to attack. "Sorry. But neither of you are the ones I want." he said, flying past them.

Kira, Heero, and Athrun momentarily stopped as the Retribution passed them. Surprised that he hadn't actually tried to attack them. They would have chased after it, but as soon as Zane passed them, the Extended pilots attacked.

"It's payback time!" Orga shouted, firing on the three machines.

Athrun flew up while Kira flew down, dodging his shots. Heero flew to the side to escape as well. The Forbidden lunged at the Freedom with its scythe. "DIE!" Shani screamed, swinging his weapon down.

Kira sidestepped the attack, drawing a beam saber. He quickly swung the saber down, slicing the head of the scythe off. But before Kira could capitalize, Martin fired on them with his beam Gatling guns. Kira barely managed to get out of the way while Shani lowered his Geschmeidig Panzer system, deflecting the beams. Heero fired his rifle at the Forbidden, forcing Shani to dodge.

Clotho threw his hammer at the Justice but Athrun hit it aside with his shield. Athrun then launched his Fatum-00 pack at the Raider, knocking the black mobile suit away. Suddenly, more beams from the Calamity streaked out towards him. Athrun dodged and fired back with his beam rifle. Both pilots missed. The Fatum-00 pack docked with the Justice as Athrun and Orga continued to exchange fire. But so did the Raider, firing its railgun at the Justice.

* * *

><p>Zane scanned the area, searching for the Exia. "Where are you? Where are you hiding?" he said to himself.<p>

Suddenly, he turned to the left. "There!"

Zane fired the Retribution's cannons.

Chris had only just caught the new mobile suit on his sensors when he saw the beams streaking towards him. He pulled to the left, evading the beams. "Zane." he said, heading for the machine.

"Chris." he replied, continuing for the Exia.

"You won't defeat me. Even with that new machine." Chris said.

Zane laughed. "Do you really think that you can beat this mobile suit with that toy?" he asked.

"This is the Retribution. I have more power in one cannon than you have in your entire machine! You can't beat me!"

Zane fired his multi-phase beam cannons at the Exia, but Chris dodged them, drew a GN Beam Saber and charged at the Retribution. But before the energy blade could touch the Retribution, two energy blades shot up out of nowhere, blocking his strike. Chris looked down. A pair of smaller arms, armed with beam sabers, had folded out from the skirt. "As you can see, this mobile suit has a few surprises in it."

Zane pushed the Exia back, activating the bayonets in his cannon. He swung one then the other at the Exia. Chris sidestepped the first blade and blocked the second with his own saber. "A superior mobile suit does not ensure victory!" Chris shot back. "You can't beat me! Not when I have this machine!"

Zane laughed again as the Retribution started to overpower the Exia. "You're a fool. The Raven is now an obsolete machine. It's nothing but an old toy compared to this mobile suit! I have no idea where you got that new one, but it will never help you beat me!"

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due<em>

"How very cute." Wu commended as they watched the actions of Lacus Clyne's forces. "Have our forces leave them alone. Those traitors and pests are nothing compared to Naturals. They can't stop us. Our preparations are already complete."

"GENESIS is entering its final stages." an officer said over the comm. "All vessels, retreat from the zone of emission."

"Have our troops clear out of GENESIS's path, Ezalia." Wu ordered. "Now we'll show them our true power."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Jachin Due<em>

A massive device suddenly appeared behind Jachin Due. GENESIS. The massive cannon started to move from behind Jachin Due, its phase shift armor activating as it took its firing position. The first external alignment mirror was moved into position.

While most of the mobile suit pilots were too busy in their battles to notice the appearance of the super weapon, the crews of the surviving warship were a different matter. The bridge crews of the Earth Alliance and Clyne Faction ships all stared at GENESIS, unsure of what it was. But they weren't the only ones. The vast majority of ZAFT forces were just as confused by this weapon. They had no idea what this mammoth device was either as GENESIS started to power up.

Suddenly, appeared on the Duel's display. Along with a set of coordinates.

_/ Urgent Warning /_

_/ Priority 1 /_

_Evacuate all units from zone of emission_

_/ Caution /_

_GENESIS activated_

Yzak had no idea what GENESIS was. But whatever it was, it was about to be fired in their direction. "Athrun! Dearka! Saul! Nicol! Everyone! Get out of here! They're firing GENESIS!" he shouted, trying to warn his former teammates.

Athrun towards the approaching Duel. _"What? GENESIS?"_

"Yes! We have to get out of here now!"

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due Command and Control Room<em>

"All you Naturals, mark this moment well. Let this light usher in the creation of the Coordinators' world!" Wu said as Rau watched on with an insane smirk. "Fire!"

GENESIS fired...

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

Ensign Mackenzie could only watch in horror at the massive cannon that was now before them.

Just what was the world coming to?

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young stared at the massive cannon that was now emerging from behind the ZAFT fortress. It was so massive, he could only gulp in dread at the mere sight of it.

Not even their nuclear missile arsenal was going to be enough to stop the cannon if it fired. It was that powerful. At that moment, the man found himself wishing that Omega One-no, Wing Zero- would be able to stop the cannon's power. If what he had seen was any indication, then the pilot of that machine would be more than able to stop it.

He just hoped that it was not at too great a cost.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander was shaking as she observed the massive cannon that was called GENESIS. The name seemed fitting, given what was about to occur.

But she knew that it was far from a good thing, well, for Naturals anyway. And those Coordinators down on Earth as well.

How had Hong Fa Wu managed to get such a monstrosity built and hidden from even their sensors?! It just did not make any sense.

Shaking, she slumped back into her seat. The mere fact that such a weapon existed was far beyond even her own mind.

How could the Supreme Chairman even consider doing such a thing, wiping out all Naturals? It did not make any sense other than he was nuts and a genocidal maniac who was a supremacist. That had to be the reason.

But something told her that there was another force at work, one that had hatred that surpassed even Wu's.

But what was it? The NAZAFT commander could not tell. All that she knew was that the end of the world was coming if something was not done to stop it.

* * *

><p><em>Mexico City<em>

Diego Gonzalez was horrified at what he was seeing on the TV screen. The massive cannon was charging and fired before he could even blink.

It was truly a sight that made him want to hide in his room and never open the door again.

That was how bad it was.

But he did not do so, because he knew he was the leader of a nation, and nation's leaders did not hide in the face of danger, unlike some others he knew.

* * *

><p><em>Ottawa<em>

Travis Warson was in shock when he saw the cannon fire the beam.

His willpower ebbed from his body, making him slump to the ground in horror.

It seemed that the end of the human race was finally at hand, and he refused to accept it. The one reason he refused to accept such a harsh reality was simple. The machine that had stopped the Cyclops System was up there, so if it used its full power on that cannon, then there was still hope for humanity.

Warson looked up at the spot where he guessed the cannon was.

"Wu, you will fall to the factions opposing you…" he murmured.

But the words seemed to be an empty truth, lacking any conviction he could have had in the past. Warson knew that he was just deluding himself, but who knew?

Maybe Wu would fall, but only time would tell for sure.

And it was all up to those fighting up in space to prove Wu wrong on so many accounts, concerning both the Naturals and the Coordinators who were now involved as well…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA finds that two shipments of NJCs have been stolen by the Earth Alliance while the Clyne Faction readies for the next battle. The Earth Alliance wipes out Boaz and targets the PLANTs with nukes, only to be stopped by the Clyne Faction, and Wu fires the GENESIS cannon at the combatants which has everyone in shock.<p>

For some more clarification, NASA does not interfere with the Battle of Boaz due to extensive testing of their missiles still being underway. As for how the Earth Forces got NJCs, well, the EA stole them from NASA due to lax security. But after the shipments were stolen, NASA beefed up security to new levels so that the Earth Allaince could not steal shipments again.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, WILL be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	36. Phase Thirty-Five: Day of Wrath

**Chapter thirty-five is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Meteorthunder3: Yes, Lord Uzumi is still alive. He is just out cold still, so he will not wake up until after the war is over.**

**Titanic X: Just keep reading to find all that out.**

**117Jorn: Yes, it is getting there. XD!**

**KnightGunAnime: I love to read these reviews every single time you leave them. Anyway, I put the Vice-President in that situation to show how careful NASA is when it comes to the nuclear missiles. And as for Jachin Due, I felt that short paragraphs showing the reactions to the situation would be more appropriate instead of one long one. Now, as for Kira, I do know that I left out an important piece of the story, but I wanted to show that even a normal Coordinator could beat an ace like Rau, as it is not just the genetics that plays a part in Kira's victory. It is the skills of the pilot. Plus, I have a few tricks up my sleeve yet. XD! So don't worry, I got that part covered. XP!**

**Findarato: I'm sorry, but what? What gave you the idea that Elizabeth was a Lesbian? I never said anything of the sort. And I am sorry to say this, but she will get a boyfriend.**

**BigMac51: Glad you like it. And I fixed that issue that was bothering you somewhat. Hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

********************************Also, I want to know if I should make this fic longer by adding in SEED Destiny: Divisions or if I should make SEED Destiny: Divisions its own story. Please let me know when you review! Thanks!********************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Five: Day of Wrath<p>

"All you Naturals, mark this moment well. Let this light usher in the creation of the Coordinators' world!" Wu said as Rau watched on with an insane smirk. "Fire!"

GENESIS fired...And hell was unleashed upon the Earth Alliance fleet.

The beam tore through the fleet. Nothing could stop it. Nothing could withstand it. The hulls of even the mightiest ships in Alliance fleet nothing compared to GENESIS's firepower. Dozens of _Agamemnon_, _Nelson_, and _Drake_-class ships were destroyed in an instant, alongside countless Moebius mobile armors and Strike Dagger mobile suits. Their armor of their hulls and machines might as well be made of paper against the powerful beam of GENESIS. In a matter of seconds, one half of the Alliance fleet was gone.

Just about everyone watching was stunned and horrified. The surviving Earth Alliance forces, the Clyne Faction forces and even the ZAFT forces could only stare at the detestation brought upon the Alliance forces.

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due Command and Control Room<em>

"GENESIS fired at 60 percent maximum output." a technician reported.

"Estimated fifty percent of enemy forces destroyed." another added. "The enemy forces are retreating."

"Commence cool-down. Remove reflector mirror one and move mirror two into position."

Up on the command platform, Hong Fa Wu and Rau Le Creuset grinned at what they had wrought. "Your Excellency, I am astonished to see how incredible GENESIS truly is." Rau commented.

"There is no point in fighting a war unless you have the means to end it with victory." Wu replied.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"Our CSS is destroyed. Requesting permission to return to the ship at once."

"God...How could they do that..."

"Captain! Come in Captain! Do you read me?"

"Where's the _Alexander_? Has anyone seen the _Alexander_?"

Everyone one was stunned and horrified at just what had happened. The entire fleet was in disarray. Even Natarle was speechless. But she knew that if their surviving forces were to recover, someone needed to take the lead. "Get a hold of yourselves and find out what ships we have left!" Natarle said over the comm, trying to reestablish order amongst the forces of the Alliance. "What's the status of our flagship, the _Hood_?"

"The _Hood_'s identification code has completely disappeared." the radar operator replied.

"No response from the _Cook_ or the _Grant_ either." Flay added.

With the _Hood_, the _Grant_ and the _Cook_ gone, the _Dominion_ was now the flagship of the fleet. She glanced at Azrael. The man seemed paralyzed with terror and rage. He wasn't going to be giving any orders any time soon. "Fire the signal flares. All remaining ships are to withdraw immediately." she ordered.

"Firing signal flares now." Ensign Mackenzie replied.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

Though the forces of the Clyne Faction had been out of the field of fire, sparing them from the wrath of the massive beam, they were just as stunned and horrified as the Earth Forces.

"The Earth Forces are withdrawing from the area." Sai reported.

"Captain Ramius, we should also retreat for now." Andrew Waltfeld added.

Murrue nodded. "Yes...Recall all mobile suits."

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due<em>

Hong Fa Wu stood up from his chair. "Courageous soldiers of ZAFT! We can no longer tolerate the aggression of the arrogant Naturals! Once again, the PLANTs have come under nuclear attack! This is no longer a war! It is a campaign of extermination!" he shouted. "We can no longer forgive the Naturals who commit these atrocities without remorse!"

"Our new future! For the light of creation is with us! This is a day of history! Making the advent of a bright new world of Coordinators! The new Mankind!"

The control room filled with cheers and chants of 'Victory'.

* * *

><p>The surviving Alliance forces were in full retreat. However, a number of ZAFT forces were less than willing to let them leave. GINNs and GuAIZs chased after retreating Strike Daggers as ZAFT warships fired on the fleeing Earth warships.<p>

"Stop it!" Kira shouted, firing on a pair of GINNs. "Stop firing on those that aren't fighting back!"

His beams destroyed the rifles and heads of the GINNs, forcing them to retreat and allowing the surviving Strike Daggers to reach the safety of the Alliance fleet. With his job done, he regrouped with Athrun and the two headed back for their fleet.

_"This is madness."_ Chris said as the Exia pulled alongside the two. _"As if nukes weren't bad enough, ZAFT creates a...I don't know...a massive death ray!"_ He let out a sigh before continuing. _"The nukes were one thing. We could intercept those. But that thing... How do we stop that thing?"_

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Kira answered.

Athrun could only shake his head and wonder why his father's old friend would build such a weapon, much less use it.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

_Several Hours Later_

Natarle sighed as she studied the causality list. That new weapon of ZAFT had been devastating. Approximately half the fleet had been wiped out by that one attack. In addition, was the losses they had incurred in the battle prior to the attack and during their retreat. The fleet was a mess. At the moment, they were all struggling just to deal with the damage they had sustained.

"That's right! I'm dead serious! This is a result of the negligence shown by you guys at the top by letting this war drag on!" Azrael ranted on the comm to Fleet Command.

Suddenly, his rant was interrupted. "Captain! The _Churchill_ is emitting a distress signal!"

The Fleet had suffered enough losses already. They had to help them out before they lost more good men and women. "Tell them that we'll move to assist them immediately." Natarle ordered.

"Don't be an idiot!" Azrael shouted. "They want backup? Why should this ship have to help them?"

"Director Azrael. We have to-"

"All surviving ships are to prepare to resume the attack immediately!" he said, countermanding her order. "We need to concentrate on resupplying and maintenance!"

"But that's insane!" she argued. "You know very well the damage our forces have sustained!"

"Reinforcements and supplies will be arriving from Lunar HQ in no time!" he countered as he moved back to his seat. "You're the one who doesn't understand the situation! Take a look! We cannot afford to leave that thing out there! What do they mean 'the Naturals' barbaric nuclear weapons'? They can destroy the Earth from there. That device of theirs is by far the more barbaric weapon. And we have no idea when they'll point that thing at Earth. If we sit back and wait, they'll fire that thing again and it will be all over."

At that moment, there was a flash of light from a nearby explosion. Natarle didn't need confirmation to know what happened. The _Churchill_ had exploded. Natarle scowled but didn't say anything. As much as he hated this man, he was her superior and she had no choice but to follow his orders.

"It's all because you military types gave them all the time in the world to build that monstrosity!" Azrael said. "Maybe it's crazy, but we have to destroy that thing. And the PLANTs. Before they destroy Earth!"

Ensign Mackenzie could only stare at the remains of the _Churchill_, the ship that had blown up due to the lack of aid.

She clenched her fists so tightly she drew blood. How had those brave men and women reacted during their last moments of life? And how had they felt when they had realized that they had been abandoned by the _Dominion_ and Azrael?

Turning to face the man, tears flew away from her eyes as she glared at him. "What was that for?! Don't you realize that those men and women were _expecting_ help?!" she snarled.

Azrael just glared back at her. "So what? They would have been a liability in the end." He replied.

"What happened to the cooperation that once ruled the world?! Has everyone become so indifferent that they could care less about the _LIVES_ of the men and women under their command?!" the ensign snapped back. "Those people were in _NEED OF AID!_"

"And those who can't help themselves do not deserve to live." Azrael said in a low voice. "That crew was worthless if they took damage to their ship."

By now, Ensign Mackenzie had had it. She reached for her gun and pulled it out, aiming the barrel at Azrael's head. "Give me one reason why I should not shoot you now." She snarled.

The man just smirked at her. "The crew here will protect me." He replied. "You see, you are outnumbered."

Ensign Mackenzie growled, but put away her firearm. "You do not understand how the real world works, Director Azrael." She said. "How the world used to work was very different from what you know today. And that is never more true than now."

Azrael and the rest of the bridge crew stared at her in confusion.

"What are going on about, woman?" he asked.

"What I am saying is that the world needs international cooperation, built on trust and actions that back up those claims. But right now, that is not happening. Rather, the Earth Alliance is nothing but a big organization that bullies others into joining it. I seem to recall a time when such things did not happen, when an international group helped nations to settle disputes, and when people actually _CARED ABOUT OTHERS!"_ Ensign Mackenzie shouted back. "What the Earth Alliance is right now is nothing but a bunch of bullies who like to hide behind power. They like to force others into joining them, but when faced by a stronger nation or alliance, they retreat. That is what makes the Earth Alliance so different from the United Nations, even if they are no longer the powerhouse that they once were."

Azrael stared at her words, which had hit home far closer than he was willing to admit. While it was true that the Earth Alliance _did_ bully others into joining it, he was not going to admit it. Besides, power was what enabled him to force others into joining the Earth Alliance, and that was what made him so angry. NASA was able to stand on its own against the Earth Forces invasion fleet that had been sent to conquer the alliance and its member nations. No mere three nation alliance should have been able to do that. And yet, _THEY HAD!_ That made him madder than he could hide, but he hid it well.

"So, you say that the Earth Alliance is nothing more than bullies? That is just sad." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"How is it sad?"

"You are saying those things about your home. That is not what a normal soldier would say. Tell me, are you against the Earth Alliance's ideals, or are you with them?"

"I am with the Earth Alliance, but I do not agree with the way the ship abandoned the _Churchill_." Ensign Mackenzie replied instantly.

Azrael just glared at her before he nodded. "Well, a soldier is entitled to her beliefs, I suppose, even if you have to do as I say. Just don't voice them, otherwise you will come off as with the Coordinators."

It made her mad, but Ensign Mackenzie had no choice but to back down for now. Oh, when she got him, she would do it, not just for her family, but for the crew of the _Churchill_ as well.

* * *

><p><em>The Eternal<em>

"They fired a gamma ray beam. The rays were generated by a nuclear explosion at the source and immediately focused into a coherent beam." Erica explained. "Think of it as a giant gamma ray laser. If it was fired at Earth, the extreme radiation would burn the entire planet to a crisp. All life on Earth would be wiped out."

Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Chris, Cagalli, Heero, Liz, Nisha, Aki', Tao, Murrue, John and Andy all quietly listened to her report on this new super weapon of ZAFT. "Do you think they'll fire it again...At Earth?" Murrue asked, worried about this latest development.

"Essentially, the purpose of a weapon of mass destruction is as a deterrent." Andy answered. "However, in this case, they've already been used. Both nukes and that thing. At this point, neither side will hesitate to use them again." He paused for a moment. "The first time I shot someone, it turned my stomach. But after a time, I grew use to it."

"You're saying it's the same with that weapon and nuclear weapons?"

"Isn't it? People have the ability to adapt to anything. Even with battles and killing."

"Is it weapons that give birth to battles? Or is it the human soul?"

"Whether it's nuclear weapons or that weapon, we can't let them fire those things at each other again." Kira said. "If that happens, it will be too late for anything."

Athrun nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Well...I can't think of a more impossible task we've set for ourselves." Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But we seem to have a habit of making the impossible possible. So how are we going to do this?"

"Well, the only thing in our favor is the fact that is cannot fire consecutive shots. My guess is that they need to change the mirrors every time it's fired. But the main section is made of phase shift armor and we have to get through Jachin Due to get to it. And their defenses are quite formidable." Andy commented, studying the layout of the ZAFT forces around Jachin Due.

"Don't worry about that." John said. "The 11th Fleet will clear the path for the _Archangel_, the _Eternal _and the _Kusanagi._ But I recommend that we wait until after the Earth Forces start their attack. That way, they'll draw much of Jachin Due's forces away and make things easier for us."

"You realize that you and your guys will be facing down a lot of mobile suits and warships. You realize what that means."

"Don't worry about us, Andy. We'll take anything they can throw at us." the Black Hawk replied. "Regardless of what happens to us, you guys will be in position to attack that monstrosity."

"What about the nukes?" Chris asked. "This will all be for nothing if we take out ZAFT's weapon only to have the PLANTs destroyed by nukes."

"The Freedom, Wing Zero, and the Justice, as well as some of the mobile suits on board the _Archangel_, can form a hunter-kill team to intercept the nukes and take out their carriers." John answered. "Once the nukes are dealt with, they can join up with the rest of us."

"How much time until they replace the mirror?" Murrue asked.

Andy scratched his chin. "I doubt it will be much longer. The real question is, will they target the Alliance's main lunar base, or will they target..."

"The Earth Forces will attack nuclear weapons again, won't they?" Kira said.

"Without a doubt." John replied, staring at the map. "No doubt, they're terrified of that weapon. I know I am. They have no choice but to use nukes now to destroy that thing."

"Sirs!" Martin shouted, interrupting the meeting. "The Alliance fleet is on the move! They're resuming their attack!"

"Speak of the devil." John said, already heading for the elevator. "Everybody better get ready. Things are about to get chaotic again."

Andy moved towards his command chair as Athrun, Chris, Heero, Aki' Tao, Liz, Nisha, Cagalli, and Murrue headed for the elevator. Kira followed, but stopped when Lacus called out to him as she headed for him. "Kira."

"Lacus." Kira said, catching the floating girl.

He glanced at everyone in the elevator, they all just smiled and John pushed a button, closing the elevator doors. A moment later, the empty elevator came back and the two teens entered it. As the elevator traveled, Lacus pulled something out of her pocket. A silver ring. "Kira, there's something I want you to have."

"Thanks." he said, accepting her gift.

Lacus stared into his eyes. "Please come back to me, okay?" she softly said.

Kira smiled and nodded. Then he kissed her cheek. "You be careful too, Lacus."

* * *

><p>Cagalli stared at Athrun as the two headed on their own to the hanger. Athrun glanced at her. "What is it?"<p>

"Nothing." she replied, turning away. "It's just that this time, I can go out too."

"They were finally able to assemble the Strike Rouge that they brought from Morgenroete. Good luck out there." she said.

Athrun stopped and grabbed her hand. "Wait Cagalli. You're going out?"

"What's the matter?" Cagalli asked, annoyed at his tone. "I've received sufficient pilot training for this. And I'm a lot better than the Astray pilots!"

"Yeah...But..."

"The things we can do, the things we want to do and the things we should do, are the same for all of us, right? For you, for Kira, for Lacus and for me."

"Cagalli..."

"Sure, there are times when it's useless to go out to the battlefield and fight. But right now, it's necessary."

Athrun could only stare at her in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that. You take a lot more risks out there than I do." a very determined Cagalli said. "I won't let you die out there."

"Cagalli..."

"I won't let that guy who could be my little brother die either."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Little brother? Not your big brother?"

"Of course not! He's the younger one!" Cagalli practically shouted at him.

Athrun smiled. "You're right." he said before embracing her in a hug.

Cagalli could only blush as the two stood there for moment. "I'm lucky to have met you." Athrun added before breaking the hug. "I'll protect you."

The two then kissed.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel's Hanger<em>

_A Short While Later_

Mu sat in the Strike's cockpit, waiting for the order to launch, when there was a knock on the hatch. He turned on a camera to see who it was. It was Murrue. Mu opened the hatch and stepped out, pulling off his helmet as he left the Strike.

"I thought I wouldn't make it in time." Murrue said to him.

Mu chuckled. "Wouldn't make it to what?"

He then noticed the floating necklace around her neck. "He was a mobile armor pilot, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Murrue answered, her tone soft and quiet.

"Don't worry. I'll be coming back. I promise." Mu said before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Liz drifted up to Nisha, who was in the Z.A.M. Gundam's cockpit. She was wearing her pilot suit, helmet in hand as she reached him.<p>

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"Look, about going out there…I just wanted to say, well…you know…good luck. And that I'll cover you should you ever need it." Liz said.

Nisha looked up, noticing the blush on her face. "Hey, are you…" a small blush creeped onto his face as well.

Both pilots were silent before Liz did what Nisha thought was impossible. She kissed him. He was flushed with embarrassment, but he melted into the kiss and kissed back. Both pulled apart to give the other air.

"Thanks." Nisha replied as he smiled at her. Liz smiled back before she drifted back towards the Dynames.

* * *

><p>By the time the Clyne Faction forces reached the Jachin Due area, the battle was already in full swing. They quickly started deploying all of their mobile suits. The <em>Eternal<em>'s mobile suit catapult opened up as the Freedom was loaded onto it. "Kira Yamato. Freedom Gundam taking off." Kira said launching from the _Eternal_.

The second the Freedom cleared the catapult, the Justice was loaded onto it. "Athrun Zala. Justice launching."

Once they had launched, the METEORs were released and mounted onto the two mobile suits.

At the same time, the _Archangel_'s catapults also opened up as the Strike and the Exia were loaded onto them.

"Mu La Flaga. Strike launching."

"Chris Dante. Exia launching."

The two machines took off, the Strike's phase shift activating. The next two machines were loaded onto the catapults.

"Saul Kessel. Surge takin' off."

"Dearka Elsman. Buster launching."

Both cleared the catapults and took off as the next two were loaded on as well.

"Nisha Itsuno. Z.A.M. Gundam launching."

Wing Zero took off with only the roar of fire and noise being the indicator that it was launched.

They cleared the catapults and the final two machines were loaded.

"Liz Dante. Dynames launching."

"Nicol Amalfi. Neo Blitz taking off."

The _Kusanagi_'s catapult opened. "Cagalli Yula Athha. Strike Rouge launching."

The Strike Rouge took off, followed by the Astrays. Meanwhile, the hanger doors of the _Odin_, the _Valkyrie_, and the _Einherjar_, opened. "John Alaric. Farsight II launching."

The Farsight took off, followed by the rest of the 11th Fleet's mobile suits.

Next up were the 7th Fleet's ships and machines.

"Tao White. Diver launching."

"Akira Nishikama. Wing launching."

The two machines took off with the rest of the elite unit's machines behind them.

"Alright, listen up boys and girls." John said to his pilots. "This is it. ZAFT and the Alliance are set to wipe each other out. Unless we can stop them. And it falls to us, the men and women of the 11th Fleet, to clear the path for the rest of our forces. That means we can't stop for anything. We must break through the ZAFT lines to reach that weapon. Which means we must fight and even kill our former comrades. Normally, I would ask you all to aim your shots carefully, but we don't have the time for that. For the sake of everyone within the PLANTs and on Earth, nothing can be allowed to stop us. 11th Fleet, move out!"

The warships and mobile suits of the 11th Fleet took off, heading for Jachin Due as the rest of the Clyne Faction prepared to follow after them. "Good luck out there everyone." John added.

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due<em>

"So it begins." Zane said, powering up the Retribution. "The end of this wretched, accursed world. But it can't end yet. Not until I finish one thing first."

The hanger doors opened. "Retribution launching." Zane said, taking off.

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due Control Room<em>

"Second mirror block is almost in place." an operator reported.

"Input the target data. Lunar surface, the Earth Forces' Ptolemaeus Crater Base." Wu ordered.

Officers rushed to input the targeting data. "Where is the location of the Earth Forces' reinforcements?" he asked.

"At Green Alpha 5, Mark 3."

Wu smirked. _'Perfect. We win, Naturals.'_

"Sir! Earth Forces are breaking through Area Seven!"

"We're almost ready. Tell our forces to hold on for a bit longer." Wu said to the man.

"Then shall I go as well?" Rau asked.

"Yes."

Rau nodded and started to walk away when Wu stopped him. "Le Creuset. I won't forgive any more of your blunders. The least you could do for failing to destroy the _Eternal_, is stop them from attacking the PLANTs with it."

"Even if that means killing Athrun?" Rau asked, not actually caring for his answer.

Wu scowled, barely containing his rage. "Of course!

Rau saluted. "Understood sir." he said before continuing to hanger.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

"Captain! There's an unknown mobile suit approaching at Blue 12, Mark 4. Distance 600 and closing.

Chris knew who it was. _"I'll deal with him. You guys continue on ahead." he said, heading for the approaching enemy._

"But..." Murrue started.

_"Don't worry about me." _Chris replied cutting her off. _"Like John said, we can't stop for anything. I'll hold him off by myself."_

"Very well then. But be careful."

The Exia continued on, heading to intercept the approaching mobile suit. When he could see the mobile suit with his own eyes, it only confirmed what he already knew. It was the Retribution.

_"It's time to end this once and for all."_ Zane said as the two approached each other. _"And what better place than where all of humanity will end."_

"It doesn't have to be this way Zane." Chris said. "When the Bloody Valentine happened, I became like you, angry and hateful at the world for what happened. Blue Cosmos for doing such a thing. The Earth Alliance for letting Blue Cosmos to do such a thing. ZAFT for not being able to protect our home. Even myself for not being there and dying with them. But I accepted those feelings and moved on."

Zane fired on him, but Chris dodged the shots. _"And that is why you and I are different. You have forgotten them. All of them. Jenn. Sara. Kai. Micheal. Johnny. Gabriel. My parents. Your parents. All of them died that day."_ he replied. _"I haven't forgotten them!"_

"Nor have I!" Chris shot back, firing his GN Vulcan. "Every day I remember them! I remember their faces! I remember their voices! I remember their smiles! I remember all the good times we had! I will never forget them! I'm just not fixating on their deaths! Nor am I trying to avenge their deaths by destroying everything!"

Zane sidestepped the shots, firing his right Punishment cannon at him. _"You think I'm doing this for them?"_ he asked as Chris evaded the shot_. "I'm doing this because this is what humanity deserves! After the Bloody Valentine, when Rau Le Creuset found me, I was broken. Pathetic. But he showed me the truth of humanity! We mistrust each other. We're intolerant of each other. We hate each other. And we kill each other! That's all we know how to do! That's all we ever do! Look at them! ZAFT and the Earth Alliance are about to wipe each other out for reason beyond their own hatred!"_

The two continued to exchange fire, but neither seemed to be able to be able to best the other. The Retribution had the superior firepower, but the Exia was faster and more maneuverable, allowing it to evade the fire of the Retribution. _"Naturals were envious of Coordinators. Coordinators looked down on Naturals. That's how it started. Then the Naturals grew to fear and hate the Coordinators for their enhanced abilities. While the Coordinators began to believe that because of their enhanced genes, they were the next, superior breed of human and grew to despise the 'inferior' Naturals whom they believed were holding them back."_ Zane said as they battled. _"Then men like Hong Fa Wu and Muruta Azrael, men that couldn't tolerate the existence of the other race, emerged and the Coordinators and Naturals willingly lined up behind those men. Why? Because they appealed to the true hearts and desires of people!"_

"You're wrong!" Chris shouted, dodging Zane's firing. He pushed the controls hard to their limits and charged at the Retribution. "Coordinators. Naturals. We're all people. Flawed, but decent people. All of us have the same dream. To live a decent life. The petty hatred between Coordinators and Naturals must end. It brings nothing but suffering to everyone." he said, igniting the Exia's beam weapons. "Those were your own words! And you were right! That's all people want! To live a decent life in safety and security! But men like Azrael and Wu play on people's fears and problems! Blaming the other and getting their people to fear and hate them!"

A seed shattered in Chris's mind as the Retribution's bayonets activated. Zane thrust the beams forward, intending to impale the Exia with them. But Chris was faster. He turned the Exia on its right side and deactivated his left beam saber. The Exia flew dangerously close to the Retribution, its single beam blade cutting through the Retribution's left multi-phase cannon. Zane quickly discarded the cannon just before it exploded. The Retribution then spun around and fired its remaining cannons at the back of the Exia, but Chris managed to dodge the shots. "Looks like the Exia is at least as strong as one of your cannons." Chris said, turning back towards the Retribution.

Zane growled. _"You got lucky. But no more! I'll crush you with this mobile suit! Even if it's the last thing I do!"_ he yelled as his own seed shattered.

The Retribution's cannons let loose a furious barrage. Chris dodged most of the shots. But one found its mark, hitting the Exia's left shoulder. The Exia shook violently as its joint was hit. Chris quickly pulled it back to a safe distance and fired its GN Vulcan. One of the shots hit its target. The Retribution's remaining Punishment multi-phase cannon. The cannon exploded. _"Gah! I'm not beaten that easily."_ Zane said, drawing his beam sabers.

Chris drew his own sabers and the charged forward, their blades clashing. The Exia was strong, but the Retribution's power was far greater in terms of beam weaponry. The Retribution overpowered the light blue machine in some areas, pushing it back before bringing down his sabers. Chris sidestepped to the left. But he didn't quite make it. The Retribution's sabers sliced through the barrels of the Exia's GN Vulcan and right leg armor. Chris took that moment to thrust his left saber at the Retribution, but one of its sub arms rose up and blocked the saber with its own. Zane laughed as he kicked the Exia back. "Your luck has run out. You don't stand a chance against the Retribution in that piece of junk, even if it is a new machine."

The Exia flew back from the kick but it quickly righted itself. "It doesn't matter." Chris said. "I don't care how superior your machine is to the Exia! I will not lose! I will not let your insane dream happen! Even if I die here, I won't let you win!"

* * *

><p>The Strike fired its rifle, destroying a Strike Dagger. He fired at another when he felt it. It was like the feeling he felt whenever Rau was near. Rau <em>was<em> near.

* * *

><p>Chris found his SEED pulsating in his mind before it shattered to reveal a pulsating light that then flared into a nova. It was indescribable. Zane fired his beam cannons at the Exia. But to Chris, he could see patterns he never knew existed and knew where the shots were going to hit, allowing him to avoid the shots and before Zane could react, sliced the tips of the cannons off. <em>"Impossible..."<em> a stunned Zane whispered.

"I told you, I won't let you win." Chris replied. "That's four cannons down. It looks like the power of your cannons isn't as great as the Exia's."

The Retribution's remaining sub arm unfolded. _"Fine then."_ Zane said with all four of the Retribution's sabers casting a crimson glow on the mobile suit. _"We'll settle this with swords. Something that I have a distinct advantage in."_

"We'll see." Chris replied.

Both pilot roared, charging forward.

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due<em>

"Mirror block in place. N-Jammer Canceller activated. Connecting to nuclear cartridge. All systems connected. All clear to fire." an operator reported.

"Fire!" Wu ordered, unleashing GENESIS upon the Earth Forces again.

* * *

><p>Nisha fired on a pair of Strike Daggers, which then exploded in twin balls of heat and energy. The missiles had found their mark.<p>

He then turned and fired on another Dagger that was after him from behind. The cannon blasts hit their mark, taking out the Dagger as well as another one that was beside it. More wreckage floated amongst the combatants.

The Z.A.M. Gundam had taken some hits prior, but nothing too severe. He was just missing one of the missile covers for the chest chamber. Other than that, his machine was intact, save for that missing cover.

Nisha looked back, only to see the fighting still going on. How he wished that the fighting would end so that he could go back the life that he had once had before the whole mess had started. But it seemed impossible now.

His home had been destroyed by ZAFT, his cousin had joined ZAFT only to leave again, he had lost his mother and Tolle, and he had gotten into more combat than anyone else other than those on the ship he was now proud to call his home base.

He had no regrets on what he had done, and he had gotten a potential lover out of it. And if he was given the chance to do it all over again, he would. That was how happy he was with his decision to fight.

True, Nisha had come to hate the killing he had done, but it was all part of war, right? That was unavoidable true, but it could also be avoided if the circumstances were right.

And that he knew was always true.

* * *

><p>Heero flew around, firing the Twin Buster Rifle at any Daggers that tried to swarm him in large groups. Given what they had seen in the aftermath of JOSH-A, it was not surprising that they felt large numbers were needed to overpower him. Still, he felt it was a bit too unnecessary to use such a tactic, as it only put more lives in danger than needed.<p>

He fired his rifle at a group of twelve Daggers, wiping them out in one golden blast.

"_The Berserker of JOSH-A will fall!"_ one pilot yelled as he flew in from behind, only to get stabbed through the cockpit before his machine blew up.

Heero then dodged a beam rifle beam barrage, only to fire back at the three Daggers that had unleashed it. The three were destroyed with no trouble thanks to the Buster Rifle. Of course, Heero had not used it at full power, as there was no need.

The Gundam pilot looked back at the cannon, GENESIS, his eyes narrowed slightly. If there was a way to destroy it, then he would find it.

And he would…

* * *

><p>Aki' fired his machine's Hellfire mini-missiles at a trio of Strike Daggers, taking them out in three explosions.<p>

Turning around, he used the Wing's beam sabers to slice another two in half before he flew back, the explosions taking the enemy out. He looked back, only to dodge a Strike Dagger's beam saber that had been aimed at his cockpit.

"Damn it!" he swore before he called upon his SEED, which exploded in a shower of sparks. His eyes glazed over and dilated, he dodged another attempted stab before he took out the Dagger's arms and legs with two slashes.

Turning around, he flew at another Dagger, only to take out the arms and head. The damaged machine drifted in space, the pilot unable to fight back.

Aki' then heard his alarm bleep, and dodged a beam rifle blast that barely missed his cockpit. He looked back at the Dagger that had fired it, only to fire off a missile slew at it before the small warheads made contact with the other machine.

It exploded, taking out the pilot in a ball of heat and energy.

* * *

><p>Tao flew around, using her machine's battle staff to take out any Daggers that tried to attack her. She slashed one in half before taking out the arms and leg of another. The first exploded, damaging the second even more.<p>

She then turned on another Dagger, its pilot yelling at her over the com-line. _"Now you will die, space monster!"_

Tao felt fury unlike any other as a small blue-grey seed-like object exploded in the back of her mind. Her eyes dilated and glazed over, she attacked the pilot with the Diver's battle staff.

"YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH YOU CAUSED!" she screamed as she stabbed his machine in the cockpit.

The pilot screamed as his machine blew up. Still filled with rage, Tao turned her wrath on everyone else who dared to attack her.

* * *

><p>Liz sniped off a few Daggers from afar using the Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle. Each shot found their mark as a few zipped by, missing as well.<p>

"Looks like I still need to practice my sniping skills." She remarked as another Dagger fell to her machine.

'_Maybe I can get John to help me when all of this is over.'_

That seemed like a good idea too.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young looked on as guards from the Pentagon escorted people from the capital to the underground shelters that would shield them from nuclear fallout. He doubted that the shelters would stand up to the massive cannon that was currently being aimed at the Moon, based on the latest reports and data from New Juneau.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before the cannon was turned on the Earth, and he wanted to be prepared for such an event. That was why he had issued the evacuation orders.

The lines moved along, but they were still longer than he liked to see.

The vice-president groaned loudly as he fell back into his seat, which was in the presidential limo, the Beast. He too was being taken to a shelter, despite his objections.

"Why do I have to go into the shelters too?" he asked. Agent Williams, the president's assigned guard, just looked at him.

"You are the leader right now, even if the current president is still in office. She is out right now, so that makes you the leader until she returns." He replied.

Vice-President Young groaned again. Looking up at the sky above the Beast, he could only hope that the president was alright.

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

Techs ran around, trying to make sure that all the missiles were in their launch silos before moving onto the next batch of missiles. Installing the NJCs was still ongoing, but with the test proving that the missiles still worked, the time for checking each one was now shortened to allow for more to be checked out.

The time that they had was getting shorter and shorter as the massive cannon prepared to fire again.

That was what was making the people working on the missiles so anxious. They wanted to get the project as far as they could before the cannon fired at them once more. True the blasts so far had not hit the Earth, but they were not going to take a chance.

Time was on their side right now, but the techs knew that it could change at any moment.

Soldiers stood guard with Traverse units out front, the doors to the silos blockaded. No one could enter or leave without an ID and anyone without one would be chased off by the Traverse units and their pilots.

"We have to hurry! That thing could be fired at the Earth any minute! We need to get these missiles online and loaded into the silos before the warehouse is struck! The last thing we need is a nuclear fallout from the explosions!" a guard shouted as the missiles were loaded into place with loud hisses and _CLICK_s.

Many more were hauled into storage rooms that were lined with the armor that was used in Traverse machines, which happened to be the same as the Gundanium used in Wing Zero, although they did not know it at the time.

The soldiers closed up the massive doors, also made out of the same armor, before they were locked so that no one except for the soldiers and techs involved could open them.

"Doors are sealed sir!" an aide reported as the she ran up.

"Good. Now let's get out of here!" the guard ordered as everyone ran out of the missile silo where they had been stationed.

Everyone ran out into the desert, where their cars had been parked, only to begin to drive off to the areas where the bunkers and shelters for nuclear fallouts had been placed.

This was one thing that they could not avoid, even if they wanted to.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller looked up at the massive cannon that was now in use. He could not believe what was going on. First one of NASA's top shipping companies sends the Earth Forces NJCs when they should not have, now this!

He reflected on the NJCs being sent to the AEU, unable to grasp how the person in charge of the shipping route could have been a Blue Cosmos supporter. Yet he had been. Keller and the higher-up members of the company had been shocked when they had seen the roster and how two ship containers of NJCs had been sent to Blue Cosmos.

How they had missed that, Keller did not know, but in the end, it had been too late to retrieve those NJCs, even though NASA had the right to demand them back. But, knowing the AEU, they would have demanded that NASA back off or they would fire missiles at NASA's cities.

Still, it made him mad that NASA had lost some of their newest weapons to the EA, all thanks to Blue Cosmos. And the new matter before him now did not help in the least either…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT officers ran around, trying to get any info on the massive cannon they could. Yet there was little to no info that they could glean from the data files of the PLANTs.

"Damn it! They really hid those files on it well!" a NAZAFT officer said as he slammed his hand down on the console. The data codes flashed over and over as they tried to hack in to see if there was any way to take out the massive weapons.

But it seemed that there wasn't…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Earth Forces Fleet retreats and one of their ships explodes, forcing Ensign Mackenzie into nearly revealing herself while the Clyne Faction tries to figure out what to do next. NASA's government and military officals go underground when Wu aims the GENESIS cannon again, and the final battle nears.<p>

Now, for some more clarification. Chris does not gain Newtype abilities this time. Rather, he gains something else that can put him on par with Zane and his own Newtype abilites. This new factor is the evolution of the SEED Factor, called the Superior Tactical Accelerated Reaction/Response Factor, or STAR Factor. It occurs when the SEED user is pushed beyond their limits in SEED mode. The SEED will appear and pulsate three times before shattering to reveal a small pulsating light, which will then flare into a supernova, or so it appears. While in STAR mode, the user will be able to see patterns unnoticed before hand, thus allowing them to react accordingly. It lacks the expanded awareness of the Newtypes, but gains the ability to see patterns that no one else can see.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	37. Phase Thirty-Six: The Final Light

**Chapter thirty six is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Mandalore the Freedom: Glad you like it.**

**Skywalker T-65: Hey, that happens. And as for Liz, I decided to make her more straight. I do not have anything against gays and lesbians, it's just that I was not aware of that fact until it was too late. So, I can't go back and change it.**

**Titanic X: Glad you like it.**

**TsuinRasengan: Keep reading to find out. XD!**

**Meteorthunder3: Yeah, it felt short to me too. But that happens I guess.**

**Final Genesis: Yeah, that's how she came out. And yes, Liz is growing up. XD!**

**Findarato: Shinn will be with Stella, but as to how, I will leave that for the next story. ;)**

**BigMac51: I got the review before this chapter. And yes, real-life can get in the way at times. Glad you liked it. And yeah, I have just two more phases after this before SEED Destiny: Divisions. I hope you will read that one as well. XD!**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

********************************Also, I want to know if I should make this fic longer by adding in SEED Destiny: Divisions or if I should make SEED Destiny: Divisions its own story. Please let me know when you review! Thanks!********************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Six: The Final Light<p>

GENESIS fired once more. It's massive beam streaking past the forces fighting at Jachin Due, heading for the Alliance's Ptolemaeus Crater Base. But in its path were the reinforcements for the Earth Alliance fleet currently fighting at Jachin Due. Just like before, there was no defense against such a weapon. Much of the fleet was annihilated in a matter of seconds. While the beam continued on its path, reaching the Ptolemaeus Crater Base. Even at that distance, the beam was just as destructive, destroying the entire base in an explosion to rival any nuclear blast.

But even then, it didn't stop the intense, brutal fighting between the ZAFT forces and the Alliance forces. The Earth pilots knew that GENESIS could be fired at the Earth, wiping out everything and everyone on the planet. Just as the ZAFT pilots knew that the Alliance still had nuclear weapons that could be used against the PLANTs, destroying them and killing millions. While some pilots still fought to wipe the other race out, most fought on for one simple reason: to ensure the survival of their homes and loved ones.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"Ma'am! Message from the reinforcement fleet." Flay reported as the message came in. "Half of the fleet has been wiped out!"

Natarle could only grit her teeth in frustration. With Ptolemaeus gone and half of their reinforcements gone, things were not looking good for them. Their only hope now was to punch a hole in the ZAFT lines for the Peacemaker Force to destroy GENESIS.

Suddenly, Azrael bolted out of his seat, heading for Flay's station. He tore off her headset and opened a channel to the _Doolittle_. "Captain Sutherland! Ready the Peacemaker Force!" he frantically ordered. "Our target is the PLANTs!"

Natarle was stunned. The PLANTs? They needed to destroy GENESIS before it could be fired at Earth. "Director Azreal-"

"We'll destroy every last one of those goddamn hourglasses!" Azrael shouted. "Recall the Calamity, the Forbidden, the Massacre, and the Raider so they can clear a path!

Sutherland nodded. _"Roger."_

"But Director Azrael, that won't eliminate the threat to Earth." Natarle argued. "Our focus must be used to destroy that weapon!"

"Give me a break." he said in an annoyed tone as he reached into his coat. "Why must you always be such a bitch?"

He drew a pistol from his coat and pointed it at Natarle. Natarle's eyes widened in surprise while Flay stared at the gun less than a foot from her face in terror.

* * *

><p>Clotho fired his beam cannon at CGUE, piercing its cockpit. "This is too easy." he commented.<p>

_"Yeah. Where the hell are those strong opponents?"_ Martin pouted, mowing down a trio of GINNs.

At that moment, messages appeared on their consoles.

_Urgent._

_Priority One._

_Return to the Dominion to escort Peacemaker Force immediately._

"Aw...More babysitting." Clotho whined. "That's barely any fun."

_"Shut up dumbass."_ Orga said, heading, alongside the Forbidden, for the _Dominion_. _"You want to get in trouble?"_

Clotho growled, but followed them. Martin, on the other hand, was tired of doing what Azrael wanted. He wanted to find those three and finally break free from the man. Azrael would punish him for that later. But he didn't care. He wanted to fight those three machines that had constantly escaped destruction.

So, instead of following his teammates, he went in the opposite direction. Searching for someone worth fighting.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"What do you plan on doing with that thing?" Natarle defiantly asked. "Are you trying to take over this ship?"

"Take over? You really don't get it, do you? I've been in charge here from the beginning!" Azrael replied. "Your job is to follow my orders! Yet all you do is question every single order I give!"

"Message from the _Doolittle_." a bridge officer said. "Peacemaker Force is ready for take-off."

"Then have them launch! What about the Raider, the Calamity, the Massacre and the Forbidden?" Azrael demanded.

"The Raider, Calamity and Forbidden are returning."

"What about the Massacre?"

"It appears to be ignoring orders."

"What? Gah! Dammit!" Azrael cursed for moment before regaining a fracture of the composure he had a moment before. "It doesn't matter! Once the PLANTs are gone, this war will be over!" he ranted. "All Coordinators are a threat to Earth! So long as even one draws breath, Earth will be in danger! And our purpose here is to get rid of them all!"

"But that's-" Natarle started to say.

"Contain casualties to our own forces to a minimum while incurring maximum damage to the enemy." Azrael said, cutting her off. "That's how a war is supposed to be fought."

"That may be true, but at what cost?" Ensign Mackenzie asked, making the man look at her. "That is the ideal way of fighting a war, but is it really worth it?"

Azrael just looked at her like she was nuts. "What are you getting at?"

"You are from the business world. What makes you think that you know how a war is fought?" the ensign asked. "If you know so much, then why are things continuing to go all wrong for you?"

Azrael just growled at her response.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

"Captain! The _Dominion_ and several other ships are breaking off and heading for the PLANTs!" Sai said.

"They must have the nukes... Tell the _Eternal_ and the _Kusanagi_ that we'll deal with the _Dominion_." Murrue ordered. "Move us to intercept the _Dominion_ and the other ships!"

The _Archangel_ quickly caught up with her sister ship and the other ships. "Fire anti-beam depth charges! Load Sledgehammers!" Samuel ordered. "Aim Valiants and Gottfrieds! Target the Agamemnon-class!"

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

"_Archangel_ approaching. They're targeting the _Doolittle_!" an operator reported.

"What are you waiting for?" Azrael demanded. "Move us out front! We can't let them sink the _Doolittle_!"

Natarle just stood there defiantly. That didn't please Azrael. "If you won't do it, I'll shoot you!"

Natarle had no real choice. If she refused, he would shoot her and no doubt get everyone else on board killed. She sat back down. She'd fight to protect the ship and crew on board at least. "Maximum thrust! Turn bow twenty!" she ordered. "Fire anti-beam depth charges! Aim Gottfrieds!"

"FIRE!" both Murrue and Natarle yelled.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Everyone, spread out." Yzak ordered as his team moved to intercept the nukes. "We can't let a single warhead get through!"<p>

His team and the other teams with him spread out, casting a wide net that would hopefully catch the nukes. But at the head of the Peacemaker, were the Raider, the Calamity, and the Forbidden.

"Hmm...More pests." Shani said as the ZAFT machines approached.

_"Hey! Where the hell did Martin go?"_ Orga asked, looking around for their fourth teammate.

_"Who cares. Just means more for us."_ Clotho replied, firing on the ZAFT mobile suits with his railguns, gunning down three.

Yzak and his team surged forward, trying to overwhelm the three Earth machines. But the GINNs and GuAIZs just weren't a match for the power of those three machines. Many ZAFT pilots were cut down by the trio before they could reach them and the Peacemaker Force.

Yzak scowled. Most of his team was just a bunch of kids. Seeing them getting killed like that infuriated him. "Come on, you bastards!" Yzak shouted, firing on the Raider. "Why don't you try fighting me?"

The Raider transformed and nimbly dodged his shots and fired back with his railgun and machineguns. "You're gonna have to try harder than that!"

Yzak pulled up his shield, blocking the railgun rounds as the bullets impacted the Duel's armor. But Clotho wasn't the only one that wanted a piece of Yzak and the Duel.

The Forbidden lunged at the Duel with its scythe raised. Suddenly, a pair of arrestors shot out at the green mobile suit. But Shani saw them in the corner of his eye. The Forbidden spun and sliced through the arrestors' cables. _"I got your back Yzak!"_ Saya called out, firing at the Forbidden with her beam rifle.

However, her attack was useless as Shani pulled down his beam deflection shields, sparing his mobile suit from any damage. "Another weak one?" Shani said. "Then die like the rest!"

The Forbidden's cannon fired. Saya dodged the first beam with ease. She then narrowly avoided the second beam. But she ended up flying into the third. The beam blew off her shield and tore off the GuAIZ's left arm at the elbow. Saya swore as she fired back. But her shots either missed entirely or were harmlessly deflected.

But she did distract the Forbidden, allowing Yzak move in behind the machine, a beam saber drawn. Yzak roared as he moved in to attack. But it wasn't meant to be.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Orga, firing at the Duel, forcing Yzak to pull back.

"Dammit." he swore. "Saya! Get out of here. You're no match for these guys in a GuAIZ."

_"Don't worry about me sir. I can handle myself."_ she replied, still desperately trying to get around the Forbidden's shields.

But she was so caught up in trying to get past those shields that she didn't notice the Raider approaching her from behind until the machine was practically right on top of her. She spun around. But it was already too late.

"Get out of the way pest!" Clotho roared, firing his hammer at the GuAIZ.

The heavy metal ball slammed into Saya's machine, sending her flying back. Saya fought to try to stop her machine. But it was too late. Orga took aim at her with his energy bazooka and fired. The shot hit its mark, piecing the GuAIZ's upper torso and going through the back of its head. A second later, the GuAIZ exploded.

"Saya!" Yzak shouted in horror.

A smug grin formed on Orga's face. "Bullseye."

This only served to enrage Yzak further. "You bastards!" he roared, firing his railgun at the Calamity.

The Calamity easily avoided the shots and fired back with his bazooka. Yzak blocked the shot with his shield, but the force of the impact knocked the shield out of the Duel's hand. Yzak silently cursed to himself. There was no way he could beat these three by himself.

"Guess this one isn't that tough." Shani said, his pack moving into position to fire his cannon.

Suddenly, a barrage of beams streaked towards the Forbidden. Shani barely manged to move his shields in time. "Gah! Who the hell took a shot at me?" Shani growled as everyone turned to the source of the shots.

The Surge, the Neo Blitz and the Buster were approaching. _"Looks like you could use some help Yzak." _Dearka said as the three of them fired on the Calamity, the Forbidden, and Raider, forcing them to back away from the Duel.

Yzak grunted. "What you guys doing here? I thought you weren't fighting for ZAFT anymore."

_"That doesn't mean that we can't help a friend."_ replied Nicol.

_"Yeah. And that's kinda rude to say that to the people helping you out."_ Saul added.

"Bastards! Eat this!" Orga shouted, firing at the four of them.

The Surge, the Duel and the Buster dodged his shots while Nicol used his Trikeros II shield to deflect the beams aimed at him.

_"We can talk later."_ Dearka said, returning fire with his beam cannon and gun launcher. _"Now's the time to kick some ass."_

But at that moment, the mobile armors fired their lethal payload. And the four of them weren't in any position to stop them with the Forbidden, the Calamity, and the Raider engaging them.

The nukes streaked towards the PLANTs unopposed, when suddenly the Freedom, Wing Zero, the Justice and the Strike Rouge appeared.

"Dammit! Don't you guys care about all the lives you're trying to wipe out!" Kira shouted as a seed shattered in his mind.

The Freedom and its METEOR fired every weapon they had. The beams and missile hit their targets, destroying a huge chuck of missiles in a couple of seconds.

Athrun took aim at the remaining missiles as his own seed shattered. Athrun let loose his own overwhelming barrage of fire, destroying the rest of the nuclear warheads. But it wasn't over yet. There was still a handful of mobile armors that yet to release their payload until that moment.

Athrun and Kira both moved to intercept the few remaining missiles when a wave of curving beams streaked towards them, forcing them to stop and take evasive maneuvers. "You're not stopping the lights this time!" Shani roared as continued to fire at them.

Cagalli, seeing all the others too distracted with their own battles to safely intercept the nukes, headed for the warheads. She fired her rifle. The first three shots missed their mark, but her fourth hit the lead missile. It exploded, taking all of the other missiles with it.

Heero also sped in to take out the rest of the nuclear missiles. He aimed the Twin Buster Rifle at the missiles before firing at full power. The massive golden beam sped out of the barrels and hit the missiles with no trouble at all. The massive group exploded into many smaller balls of light and energy within the golden beam of light.

* * *

><p>The 11th Fleet tore through the ZAFT defense lines, fighting like men possessed. Lucius gunned down a CGUE and two GINNs with precision of a surgeon. A ZAFT GuAIZ fired its arrestors at Ajay's GuAIZ. But before they could reach him, he ignited his beam claws and sliced the cables in an instant. Before the GuAIZ pilot could react, Ajay fired his own arrestors at him. The arrestors grabbed onto the GuAIZ and Ajay charged at him, slashing through the GuAIZ. A <em>Nazca<em>-class and _Laurasia_-class moved to block the warships of the 11th Fleet, but Basque and his heavy weapons team attacked the ships, targeting their engines and weapons. "You're not stopping us!" yelled Basque as he fired open the _Nazca_-class's main cannons.

His heavy particle cannon made quick work of the _Nazca_-class's cannons.

But the 11th Fleet was incurring their own losses. A light blue GuAIZ gunned down another GuAIZ, only to be shot in the back by a pair of GINNs. A trio of GuAIZ overwhelmed white and red GuAIZ, bringing it down with a large barrage of beams.

John, atop the edge of the _Odin_'s catapult, was taking out taking out ZAFT mobile suits with his sniper rifle. Every shot he took, removed at least one ZAFT machine from the battle.

But even then, their advance was slowing. More ZAFT mobile suits and warships were moving to intercept them. They were starting to get overwhelmed by the numbers.

A GuAIZ and three GINNs rose up in front of the _Odin_, firing at the Farsight. John swore as he jump back to avoid their fire. He quickly pulled up his rifle and pistol. But before he could fire, a barrage of beams tore through them.

"Nothing but worms." Martin grumbled as he looked around the area. "Where are those two? Where is the white one and the red one?"

"Dammit. Not one of those guys." John said, taking aim the Massacre. "We can't deal with these guys now."

He fired. And the shot would have hit if two GINNs and a GuAIZ hadn't tried attacking the Massacre. "Worms!" Martin cheered as he dodged all of the shots. "Take a shot at me and I'll tear out your throats!"

The Massacre fired back, destroying the ZAFT machines with ease. However, during that, Martin noticed the Farsight atop the _Odin_. "YOU!" he howled. "Where are they, coward?"

John's response was simple. He jumped out the _Odin_ and took off, heading for the Massacre. Firing at the crimson machine as he flew. The Massacre sidestepped his shots and fired back with missiles and Gatling guns. John pulled to the right, firing at the missiles as he moved to dodge the beams. "Diana, take command and keep on going. I'll handle this punk and catch up with you." ordered John.

Martin laughed. "You think that a coward like you can defeat me? Let me show you just how wrong you are!"

The Massacre suddenly charged forward at the Farsight as John fired on him. Though the Massacre dove and sidestepped John's fire, it didn't return fire with its own weapons or draw a beam saber, catching John off guard. The Massacre slammed into the Farsight, tossing it back. "DIE!" Martin cheered, raising the Massacre's Gatling guns and opening its chest plate.

At that range, there was no dodging. John was dead...

Suddenly, beams tore through the small area between them, forcing Martin to back away on reflex. Martin turned to the source of the beams, only to come face to face with a pair of purple arrestors. Martin pulled his left Gatling gun in front of him like a shield. One arrestor grabbed one of the gun's barrels while the other grabbed the base of the weapon. _"Now sir!"_ Diana shouted as she held the Massacre in place.

John discarded his rifle and drew one of his sabers. He lunged at the Massacre as Martin fought with Diana to break free of her grasp. But as John brought his saber down, Martin detached the Gatling gun and lept back, avoiding the beam blade entirely.

"I thought I told you to take command and keep going." John said.

_"Sorry sir. But I felt that you could use the assistance."_ Diana replied. _"Was I mistaken?"_

John sighed. "No. You're right of course. Let's deal with this guy quickly and head back to the fleet."

* * *

><p>"I'll give you credit. You are strong but no match for me." Chris said.<p>

Their duel had intensified. But Zane was struggling to keep up. The Retribution had already lost its left foot while the Exia had been untouched since they had started their saber duel.

_"Dammit! RAAAGH!"_ Zane roared as swung his sabers at the Exia. Again, it dodged his attack. _"Impossible! How can you keep avoiding every move I make!"_

"Well, I could ask how you've become so slow and predictable." Chris replied. "I can see your movements quite easily. You might as well surrender. You can't beat me now."

_"Impossible...You've become like them? The SEED evolution users?..."_ Zane paused for a moment, gritting his teeth in frustration. _"No matter! I'll defeat you regardless of that!"_

"If you mean becoming a Newtype, then you're wrong. I am not one of them. I can just see the patterns you make much more easily." Chris replied.

Zane lunged at the Exia, swing his sabers wildly. But Chris dodged, blocked or countered every swing he took. _"DAMN YOU!"_ he screamed, his attacks becoming more wild and desperate. _"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU EVER AGAIN!"_

Every time the two had battled, the best Zane could ever achieve was a stalemate. But every draw, every defeat, every battle, had pushed him forward. Driven him to become stronger. To become stronger for this battle. He would not allow himself to lose here!

Suddenly, something snapped within Zane. Both pilots paused. Chris stopped when he felt something emerge from the Retribution, a feeling that caused a shudder to crawl up his spine. Zane, on the other hand, felt the entire world...no the entire universe becoming clearer before him. It was like he had, up until this point, seen everything through a fog, but now the fog had lifted from his eyes.

Not taking a chance, Chris rushed at the Retribution, intending to end the duel right there and then. He swung his sabers down on the Retribution. Only to have the blades perfectly blocked but the Retribution's blades.

Zane started laughing. _"I saw it! I saw that attack!"_ he said, a grin on his face. _"Everything has become so much clearer now! Ha ha ha ha ha! It's funny! Creuset always looked down me because I lacked what he had! I was always second to __her__! Because I didn't have what she had! Her! Creuset's failure! And yet I was always second to her! Even after she rejected him and his quest! But not anymore! That doesn't matter anymore! Nor does your new ability! Because now, we are equal! I am a Newtype!"_

"Indeed we are." was Chris's only response. "Indeed we are. But I am far from a Newtype. I might lack the awareness that you might have now gained, but I have something more, something that only I can use now!"

* * *

><p><em>The Doolittle<em>

"Have all units target those two mobile suits!" Sutherland ordered. "How many nukes do we have left?"

"Eight mobile armors have yet to be deployed."

"Then launch them!"

"Sir!" the radar operator shouted. "Incoming mobile suit!"

"Shoot it down!" screamed Sutherland.

But it was already too late.

* * *

><p>"For Junius Seven!" Liz roared, firing at <em>the Doolittle<em>.

The Dynames's beams hit the _Doolittle_'s bridge tower, destroying the bridge and creating a chain reaction that consumed the entire ship, obliterating it.

"One down. Three more to go." Liz said, heading for the next Agamemnon-class.

* * *

><p>"<em>Possibly, humans can exist without actually having to fight. But, many of us have chosen to fight. For what reason?"<em>

* * *

><p>Raider, in its mobile armor mode, strafed the Justice, hitting it with railgun rounds and bullets. Knocking Athrun back a bit, but did little else. Athrun fired off a number of missiles as the Raider flew past. Clotho quickly spun around, transforming the Raider back, and firing several shots at the missiles, destroying them. But Athrun didn't let up, swinging the METEOR's large beam sabers at the Raider.<p>

"What's the deal with you two anyway? Why are you fighting so desperately?" Clotho asked, a desperate tone in his voice, as he evaded more of Athrun's swings.

_"I want to ask you the same thing. What do you guys think you're fighting for?_" Athrun replied.

"Don't ask me, I don't really know." Clotho paused. "...I hate losing. That's my only reason!"

_"What?"_

"Not that I would ever lose!" Clotho yelled as he spun around and fired at the Justice.

* * *

><p>"Die!" Shani roared, firing his plasma cannon at the Surge.<p>

Saul nimbly dodged and sidestepped the curving beams, firing his beam rifle as he did_. "It's gonna take more than wild shots to get me."_

Saul fired his claw at the Forbidden. To his surprise, Shani pulled up his pack and grabbed the claw's cable with one hand. "Aw shit..." Saul said just before Shani pulled on the cable.

The Surge flew forward, towards the Forbidden, which had lowered its scythe. It's spiked tip ready to impale the Surge. Saul quickly drew one of his swords and sliced through the cable. The Surge stopped. "Okay. Now I'm mad." Saul said, drawing his other sword.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Cagalli and a pair of Astray pilots were battling a group of Strike Daggers. Cagalli fired at a pair of Daggers, shooting one down and severing the leg of the other. "Ha! You guys aren't so tough!" Cagalli gloated.<p>

_"Lady Cagalli! Behind you!"_ one of the pilots shouted.

Cagalli spun around. A Dagger, with a beam saber, lunged at her. Suddenly, one of the Astray pilots dove in between the Strike Rouge and the Dagger, firing her rifle as the Dagger's saber cut through the Astray. Both exploded.

_"Lady Cagalli!"_ the other Astray pilot said, approaching her. _"Are you-"_

He never got a chance to finish his sentence, a Strike Dagger shot him from behind. "Damn you bastards!" Cagalli screamed, a seed exploding in her mind.

She quickly fired, destroying that Dagger, before taking down three more in rapid succession.

* * *

><p><em>"I've taken care of the ships carrying the nukes."<em> Liz's voice said, suddenly coming over the comm. _"We don't have to worry about anymore nukes being fired."_

_"You heard her, Athrun."_ Nicol said, evading the Calamity's shots. _"Go on and stop GENESIS. The four of us will deal with these guys."_

Athrun nodded. "Alright. We'll stop GENESIS. But you guys better not get yourselves killed." he said as he, Heero, Kira, and Cagalli took off for GENESIS.

"Just go already!" Yzak shouted. "We'll take these punks down!"

* * *

><p>"<em>To protect something? Protect what? Ourselves? The future? If we kill people to protect ourselves and this future then what sort of future is it and what will we have become?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Le Creuset!" Mu roared as he fired on his longtime rival and enemy.<p>

Rau smirked as he dodged the Strike's fire ease and fired back. Rau had hoped that he would have a chance to see Mu again before it all ended.

Mu dodged his beams with the same ease. "Is this what you were hoping for, you bastard?"

_"You shouldn't blame me!"_ Rau yelled, releasing his DRAGOONs. _"This is mankind's dream, mankind's desire, mankind's destiny!"_ he ranted as Mu struggled to dodge the numerous beams coming from multiple directions. _"To be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest!"_

A beam destroyed Mu's rifle, but otherwise, Mu had managed to evade his shots. "You're pathetic!" Mu shot back, drawing a beam saber and lunging at Rau.

Rau activated his shield mounted beam saber, blocking his attack. _"To compete, to envy, to hate each other, and to devour one another!"_

"I won't let your twisted logic make things worse!" Mu said, backing off for another attack.

_"But you're too late, Mu. You see... I am the product of all of this! That's how I know!"_ Rau said, firing from his DRAGOONs again. _"I know that humanity will be swallowed by the darkness it's created!"_

This time, the beams blew off the Strike's right arm and left leg, sending the mobile flying like a rag doll.

* * *

><p>"There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands?" Lacus said, her pupils dilated. "Is that the truth?"<p>

* * *

><p>Two pink beam sabers met and clashed with four crimson beam sabers. Both the Exia and the Retribution looked like they had been through hell. There were dents and gashes on both mobiles suits. But still they fought on. Both machines groaned as they fought to overpower the other. Normal pilots would have retreated from the battle by now. But neither of these pilots were willing to back down. Even had their mobile suits collapsed under the strain of their battle, they would have kept on fighting.<p>

"I've got you now!" Zane said, pulling the sabers in the Retribution's sub arms back.

His plan was clear and obvious. With the Exia's sabers blocking the Retribution's other two sabers, those two would cut through the Exia's chest. The sub arms swung down. _"That's not going to work!" _Chris shouted.

The Exia's turbine on its back revved, releasing green particles that jammed the sensors for the sub-arms as they dropped. The Exia's blades sliced through the forearms of the sub arms. The energy blades of the two sabers instantly died, sparing the Exia any damage.

_"See. Had you done that during our encounter yesterday, that probably would have worked." _Chris said as he broke away from the Retribution. _"But now...Now that won't work on me!"_

Zane scowled. "Don't think you've beaten me. These two sabers will be more than enough for you."

_"That a look at your machine. It's got what, another two attacks left in before it completely falls apart?"_ Chris replied.

"Then take a look at your own machine." Zane shot back. "I doubt you have anything beyond two attacks left. In fact, I doubt you have all that much power left your battery. Whereas I am in no danger of running out of power."

_"Maybe. Maybe not. Regardless, this battle is about to end. This will be our final attacks. And as for your statement earlier, I do not have a battery in this new machine of mine."_

"Yes it is. And I've already seen the outcome. Your machine in pieces!" Zane roared, charging at the Exia.

_"I don't think so. I happen to see something very different!"_ Chris shouted, charging the Retribution.

The two machines struck. The Exia's left saber stabbed into the joint between the Retribution's right shoulder and body as the Retribution's right saber cut into the Exia's left shoulder, damaging it. Meanwhile, the Exia's right saber sliced through the Retribution's left forearm, severing it.

Zane's eyes widened surprise as the Retribution's limbs flew off. Before he could react, the Exia kicked the Retribution, slamming it into a large chuck of debris. Zane attempted to pull the Retribution off the debris, but the crash had caused shrapnel to become lodged in the Retribution's main thrusters, damaging them and immobilizing the machine. He looked up. The Exia was hovering over him. "Well? What are you waiting for? End it."

Chris shook his head. _"No."_

"What? Are you insane?" Zane shouted. "If you don't kill me now, I'll keep on coming after you! And I won't stop until one of us has been destroyed! You know that!"

_"Perhaps. Perhaps not."_ he replied. _"You and I were friends once. And I hope that you and I can be friends again one day. Perhaps this act of mercy will show you that there is still some good in humanity."_

And with that, the Exia took off, leaving the stranded Retribution. "Coward! Come back! Come back and finish this!" screamed Zane. "If you don't, I'll hunt you down! I swear it! I'll destroy you!"

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

The battle between the _Archangel_ and the _Dominion_ had reached a standstill. Both ships were in rough shape. Their hulls were pitted with holes and gouges from their weapons. Both ships had lost one of their Gottfrieds. The _Archangel_ had lost its Valiants while the _Dominion_ had lost its right radar array.

"We've sealed off weapons bank eight." Murdoch reported.

"The Strike is returning. It's been damaged." Miri said.

Murrue gasped. "Open a channel."

Mu appeared on the main screen. _"Damn that new machine of Creuset's."_ Mu cursed. _"I'll get him next time."_

"You can report on that later." Murrue said, pulling up her phone. "Ground crew, set up the emergency landing net! Medical staff on standby!"

One of the _Archangel_'s catapults opened for the approaching Strike.

* * *

><p><em>The Dominion<em>

Azrael watched as the _Archangel_'s catapult opened for that damaged mobile suit. "Now's our chance! Fire the Loengrin!" he shouted. "Sink that ship!"

Natarle could only grit her teeth. There was nothing she could do to stop him.

But Flay, on the other hand, could do something to warn them. "_Archangel_! Get out of there!" Flay yelled over the comm. "_Archangel_-"

Azrael grabbed her and pulled her from her seat. "How dare you! Bitch!" he screamed, slapping Flay and sending her flying in the low gravity. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He drew his pistol and pointed it at her. Suddenly, Natarle tackled Azrael, reaching for his gun. The gun fired several times, hitting the deck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Natarle shouted at the man.

"I know what I'm doing! To you!" Azrael yelled back, grabbing her collar as the two wrestled for the gun.

"All hands, abandon ship!" Natarle yelled to the rest of the crew.

Most of the bridge crew didn't need to be told twice and fled the bridge for the escape boats. But Flay didn't. Natarle pushed her and Azrael to the front of the bridge. "Go!" she shouted to Flay. "Get to the _Archangel_!"

Flay knew she had no other choice. But still, she didn't want to leave Natarle with the _man_. In the end, she reluctantly followed the rest of the bridge crew out of the bridge, all except one.

"Damn you, bitch!" Azrael screamed as they fled.

"If you are the commander... If you are in the position to give orders-"

_BANG!_

Natarle gasped. The gun had gone off. A bullet pierced her side. Azrael pushed her off, slamming her into a console. Azrael headed for the door, pausing a moment to glare at her. "I hope you realize what's going to happen to you for treating me like this!"

Natarle managed to pull herself to her chair and push a button, sealing the bridge just before Azrael reached the door. "You're a monster who deserves to die...right here with me..."

A bullet tore through her right shoulder, sending her to the ground. "Damn you! Open that door!"

Natarle simply smirked.

_BANG!_

Another bullet. This time, it hit her left shin. Azrael glanced over his shoulder. The _Archangel_ was still the position to finish them off. "Dammit! I can't die here!" he said, heading for the weapon control console.

He had one last option. One last way to win this. "I can still win this." he chuckled, typing away at the console. "That's right. I was always win."

Natarle tried to get up to stop him, but she was too late. One of the _Dominion_'s Lohengrins fired. The beam streaking towards the _Archangel_.

* * *

><p>"Evade!" Murrue shouted as the beam grew closer and closer.<p>

"It's too late!" Arnold yelled back, frantically trying to move the _Archangel_ in time.

Suddenly, the Strike appeared in front of the bridge, its shield out. The beam hit the Strike's shield. But it couldn't hold the beam for long. Its body began to fall apart under the strain. If Mu didn't move soon, the Strike would be destroyed. But if he did, the _Archangel_ would be destroyed.

_"Ha! Didn't I tell you...I'm the one who makes the impossible...possible..."_ Mu yelled.

The Strike exploded, sparing the _Archange_l any damage. Everyone was stunned. Everyone was silent. Save for Murrue, who screamed out Mu's name as her tears floated from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Impossible..." Azrael whispered.<p>

Natarle let out a quiet, strained laugh. "Looks like you lose..."

Azrael was on her in an instant. "How dare you mock me?"

He slammed her into her chair. "I won't die here! I refuse to!" he ranted, grabbing the ship's helm.

"Well, you will." A female voice said. Azrael turned in rage, only to see Ensign Mackenzie standing before him, a gun aimed directly between his eyes.

"What?! I though you left! How dare you!" he screamed at her.

Ensign Mackenzie just laughed. "You honestly think that I am an Earth Alliance officer? Well, I have some news for you. You have just been duped. If you think about it, I am the one who humiliated you back on Earth."

Azrael's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "You're the _President?!_"

President Hilson just narrowed her eyes. "Indeed I am. And this is for the crew of the _Churchill_, the very ship that you abandoned in its time of need." With that, she fired, hitting the man between the eyes in an execution style killing.

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Archangel<em>, Murrue brushed the tears from her eyes, glaring at the _Dominion_. "Aim Lohengrin!" she ordered.

One of the _Archangel_'s Lohengrins unfolded and began charging.

* * *

><p>"Murrue Ramius...STOP!" Natarle shouted.<p>

* * *

><p>This got Murrue to look up in shock. "What?!"<p>

Natarle opened up the com-line. _"Azrael…has been…killed…"_

"By who?"

"_By me."_ Another female voice replied. Murrue could hardly believe it was really her.

Before her, on the screen, was the President of the United States herself! _"I was on a mission that took me undercover as an Earth Alliance officer. And that mission, was to kill Director Azrael."_

Murrue couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Mu had been avenged, and by the President of the United States no less.

"Thank you…"

"_I'm sorry about your loss. If anything, I know what it is like to lose someone so close to you."_ The president replied.

"I assume you will be taking the _Dominion_ then?" General Dante asked.

"_Yes, we will. As of right now, this ship is now NASA property."_ President Hilson replied.

"…"

"_I really am sorry about the loss of the Strike and your lover. If anything, I just wish that I could have stopped it sooner."_ It was clear that the president was upset at her own failure to stop the attack.

"I know…but there was no way that you could have stopped it. It was just too close a shot to avoid…" Murrue replied.

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

><p>Nisha flew around, firing on the enemy machines as he did so. Several Daggers were taken out in flashes of heat and energy.<p>

Firing the Z.A.M. Gundam's missiles, he wound up taking out a cluster of Daggers that had been targeting Aki'. His cousin whirled around and fired, taking out a group of Daggers that had been targeting him in turn.

"Thanks, Aki'." Nisha said as he faced the Wing.

"_No problem."_ Aki' replied over the com-line.

The two then went into combat once more, taking out Daggers with their beam sabers as one unit. Pink flashed with gold, the two colors overlapping at times as well. Then, in the aftermath, the Daggers blew up in a column behind them.

* * *

><p>Tao went crazy with a stolen beam saber she had taken from a Dagger she has destroyed earlier. Several Daggers tried to take out the Diver from behind, but she whirled around and slashed off the limbs of the incoming machines. The damaged machines drifted away from her, unable to move as a result of the damage she had done.<p>

Looking back, Tao could see the other members of her unit as well as the Clyne Faction fighting to try and save the Earth. It was pure chaos on the battlefield. She frowned, but did not divert from her mission. She then went back to her own combat, taking out a GINN that tried to shoot her down.

* * *

><p>Liz fired on several GINNs, taking out their heads with a decent amount of accuracy. For every shot that hit, one or two missed by a decent margin. John was impressed from what he could see.<p>

Targeting with the Dynames's scope system once more, Liz fired again, only to hit a Dagger in the chest. The machine blew up, taking the pilot with it.

"Damn it!" she swore. She had not been aiming to shoot at the cockpit at all.

Still, she could not do anything about it, that much she knew.

Targeting once more, Liz went back to taking out GINNs that were after the _Archangel_ and the other ships of the Clyne Faction. It was not easy, but she had to do her job.

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

Azrael drifted in the bridge, dead from his bullet wound to the head. Natarle was barely alive now, and she was losing blood fast. President Hilson had treated her the best she could, but there was nothing more that could have been done for her. Even the president knew when wounds were fatal.

"Why…"

President Hilson looked back at the wounded woman. "What?"

"Why… Why did…you…save me…?"

"I had a mission to do. That's all. I had no intention of saving anyone, to be honest. But when I saw what he did to you, I just could not sit back and let him get away with it." The president replied.

Natarle smirked beneath blood-caked lips. "He…deserved it…the…bastard…"

"Yeah. He did. Not to mention he was crazy in trying to wipe out the PLANTs." President Hilson growled. "Not even NASA would have been able to stop the attack. We just don't have enough ICMBs, or Inter-Continental Ballistic Missiles, to carry that out."

Natarle coughed again, making the president frown. "Hey! You shouldn't be talking anyway! You need to save your energy for when New Juneau forces come for us."

The other woman just smiled weakly. "I won't…make it…until…then…and you…know it…"

"Yes, but you never know…"

Natarle just sighed. "You might have saved me, yes…but…the damage has already been done…"

"Damn it!" President Hilson swore as she hit the console of the bridge. "Why does Azrael always have to win in the end?!"

"He didn't…"

The president looked back. "How so?"

"The PLANTs…aren't they safe?"

"Yes but-"

"Then he lost…and NASA won…"

President Hilson could hardly believe what she was hearing. "NASA won? How?"

"By…killing him…in his…moment…of triumph…"

It then hit home on what Natarle was saying. By killing Azrael when he was at his near triumph, he had been denied the ability to see his success come about. And his ship had been seized as a result too.

"I see now…"

"Yes…so…use this…ship well…and prevent…another…near massacre…of all humans…" With that last sentence, Lt. Commander Natarle Badgiruel, Captain of the _Dominion_, died.

President Hilson could only stare in shock before she let out a cry of sorrow. The one woman she had managed to save had died despite her best efforts.

It always seemed that Blue Cosmos managed to take away those who she either saved or happened to be close to. Hanging her head down, her hair covered her eyes as tears fell away from her face.

It was always the same, and it never seemed to change, nor would it change any time soon…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young looked up at the sky, wondering if the mission had been a success. Without communications, there was no way to really tell until the president reached New Juneau.

And with the way things were at the moment, that would not be for quite some time he knew.

Sighing, the NASA leader walked away from the screens that showed the outside of the bunker where he was stationed, just like the rest of the NASA populace.

He smacked his fist against the wall of the bunker, wishing that he could be outside where he could see what was going on. But, with that massive cannon that was aiming at the EA bases up in orbit, that was not likely to happen anytime soon.

Vice-President Young hated the fact that the PLANTs had developed such a weapon and were now using it against the Earth Forces in order to wipe out all Naturals, even those Coordinators on Earth! What was that crazy man Hong Fa Wu hoping to accomplish?!

The answer was plainly obvious, but the vice-president hated the very obvious fact. "That man is a nutjob…" he murmured as he looked back up at the screen which showed the sky aboveground.

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

Techs were now stationed in the underground missile silos, where it was safest. Many were wishing that they could use the nuclear warheads, but they also knew that the cannon would wipe out the missiles with little to no trouble.

The silos doors were closed, so the people inside were safe from any nuclear fallout aftermaths. And yet they could not do anything to prevent such an outcome _because_ of the outcome.

All they could do was wait and hope that the nuclear fallout they all feared would never come about, even if it was just a fanciful dream.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT officers working on installing the ICBM launchers on the colony's exterior and interior could only watch the cannon, GENESIS, fire again, wiping out another Earth Alliance fleet. Their missiles were armed and ready to use should they be targeted as well, but even then it was like sticks against a sword.

Their missiles would be able to do maybe a little bit of damage, but in the end, the GENESIS cannon would do the most damage. It was a situation that they wished to avoid at all costs, even at the cost of abandoning the colony.

The NAZAFT commander could only observe the battles between the three forces; the Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and the newly termed Clyne Faction. It was a three way fight, which meant that there could be any winner. But if anyone had the chance to come out the winner, it was the Clyne Faction.

'_They have Omega One, or as Tao said, Wing Zero, on their side, which, if that display of power at JOSH-A was anything to go by, increases their chances of coming out the victors by a drastic amount.'_ She noted as she recalled that display of power she had seen quite some time ago.

Even with the famed 7th Fleet and the feared 11th Fleet on their side, it would have to fall to Wing Zero's pilot to wipe out GENESIS if all else failed.

The _Archangel_ and the rest of the ships seemed to have several surprises in store, maybe even some that had not yet been unleashed.

Wing Zero's power was one wild card that the faction had not yet played, so that meant they could play it at any time.

"Wing Zero…please find a way to defeat this threat…" she murmured. Deep down, she felt foolish for putting all of her hopes for victory on one machine and pilot, but given what she had seen, it was not entirely foolish to do so.

But it was not just the pilot's power. It was the team work that would be needed to take out the GENESIS that was the important factor. It was also the unknown factor that worried her. She was worried about whether the different factions that made up the Clyne Faction could work together to pull off such a feat.

She could only hope that they could find the ability to work together to overcome the GENESIS cannon. Otherwise, all would be lost, and all of humanity would be wiped out forever…

* * *

><p><em>NASA<em>

People were all underground, with only wildlife and vegetation thriving on the surface, unaware of the threat above it.

Bunkers were sealed off from the outside world, with both Naturals and Coordinators inside them for the time being. While many were concerned about the structural integrity of the bunkers and whether they could withstand such a powerful blast, others were worried about the aftermath. Would everything still be there, or would the surface be uninhabitable? They just did not know.

While the majority of the population was underground, a few fanatics crazy about the end of days had remained on the surface, awaiting the firing of the GENESIS.

They had been denied entry into the bunkers, and for a very good reason. If any of them carried weapons into the bunkers and the bunkers were sealed like they were now, there would have been no way for the others inside to escape being killed.

That was why the authorities had banned all weapons of any kind from being brought into the bunkers.

Still, others inside the bunkers were hoping, praying, _pleading_, that everything would turn out alright.

They did not want to lose their homes, or their lives that they had built from the ground up. Naturals hoped that their history and past achievements would still be there while Coordinators hoped that the home they had come to love would still be around.

But what most hoped for was for the nation and its founding documents to still be around. If the nation that they all called home was gone, then they would have to rebuild it from the ground up once more.

And that they wanted to avoid.

The population hoped that NASA-no, the _United States_-would still be there, because it was the only nation that most of them had ever known as home. If they lost it, then where would they live if there was radiation all over the country?

Most had no answer. All they could do was look up at the sky and pray for the GENESIS cannon to be wiped out…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. President Hilson takes out Azrael and Zane is defeated by Chris. The Clyne Faction gets closer to their ultimate goal of ending the war, and the planet awaits the end results.<p>

Now, for some more clarification. Newtypes, while they do have an expanded awareness, they lack the ability to see the patterns that STAR mode can see. That is how Chris was able to match Zane. Also, the STAR and SEED Factors can block Newtype abilities to a limited extent. And those who have Newtype abilities with the SEED cannot use their Newtype abilities to their full extent, as the SEED Factor diminishes the power of those abilities. But such people are rare, Kira being the only known person thus far. Most people will only have the SEED Factor or Newtype abilities.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, **_WILL_** be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	38. Phase 37: Towards an Endless Tomorrow

**Chapter thirty-seven is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked that. Just keep reading to find out what happens next. XD!**

**Meteorthunder3: Sorry about that. I did it for a reason though. Since Azrael was in his moment of triumph, why not ruin it and kill him then? It seemed to be the best way for him to die. I mean, what could be worse than being near victory, only for you to be stopped by your killer and then killed before you can seize the moment and win the war? And as for the GENESIS destruction, keep reading to see what happens. XD!**

**Mandalore the Freedom: Yeah, he comes off that way with me too. XP!**

**Final Genesis: You got that right!**

**Findarato: I already said that Shinn would be with Stella! And as for Lunamaria, I have her paired up with someone else, someone waaayyyy better than Rey as well. And Heine will have someone as well, but not Luna. She is already taken.**

**KnightGunAnime: Yeah, I wanted to try to keep the scene as close as I could to what was originally planned and written out in the original Retelling story. And I really wanted to have Azrael get killed in his near moment of triumph. What better way for him to suffer? He dies knowing that he will never see the PLANTs destroyed and that the PLANTs will be around for centuries to come. Mental torture in his last moments of life! XD! Anyway, as for thee reality of war, I wanted to show that in this series more so than anything else. I also wanted to show that even the U.S. can suffer losses like any other nation in war. I just felt that how the realities of war affects others was never really touched on, and so, I did what I could to make the series more realistic than anything else. As for the 'No sacrifice, no victory' quote, that has never been truer in war. By the way, did you get that from the 2007 TF movie? XD! And as for the characters and plot staying in reasonable boundaries, I want to make it so that people will have to work for the victories and suffer losses in here, rather than them being so powerful that things become too easy. Once more, I am awed by your reviews. XD!**

**BigMac51: Well, here comes the first one. XD!**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

* * *

><p>Final Phase: Towards an Endless Tomorrow<p>

The battle around Jachin Due had intensified even more. The Alliance forces had smashed through most of the outer ZAFT lines and were battling the rear defense forces that were protecting the space fortress itself. But they weren't the only ones. The battered 11th Autonomous Mobile Fleet and damaged 7th Independent Mobile Fleet, formerly of ZAFT, had managed to slice through a section of the ZAFT line, opening a path for the _Eternal_ and the _Kusanagi_ to fire on GENESIS. But they had paid for it. The _Odin_ had sustained heavy damage to its port side. There were several large breaches in its hull on that side. The _Einherjar_ had lost its main cannon and had even more breaches in its hull. Out of the three, the _Valkyrie_ had sustained the least amount of damage. But even then, it was still in bad shape. Added to this, over a third of their mobile suits had been shot down.

The 7th had sustained some damage too. The _Constitution_ had lost its main cannon with a few breaches in the hull. The _Andrews_ had sustained several severe breaches in the hull and lost one of its guns. The _Orleans_ had the least amount of damage, but its catapult had been damaged severely as a result.

"I demand that ZAFT stop firing GENESIS." Lacus said as the _Eternal_ and the _Kusanagi _reached the 11th Fleet. "We've all experienced the pain and sorrow of nuclear attacks and yet now we are trying to do the same thing to them. If we fire that weapon, will it heal anything? If we kill more people who have done nothing wrong, is that justice? Do you still not realize what these attacks on each other are giving birth to?"

* * *

><p>Kira, Athrun, Heero and Cagalli reached towards Jachin Due and GENESIS. Athrun desperately hoped he could still reason with his father's friend. Make him see the truth of what he was doing. Before it was too late. But regardless of the outcome, Kira and others were going to destroy GENESIS.<p>

Suddenly, Kira felt something. Something was wrong. He knew he had to check it out. Kira turned and headed off towards the source of the feeling.

_"Kira!"_ Cagalli called out as he left.

"Athrun. Heero. Take care of Cagalli. Something's wrong here." he replied.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

Though they had defeated the _Dominion_, the _Archangel_ had paid a heavy price for their victory. Its hull had been pierced in a number of places. Most of its weapons were destroyed or disabled. And there were a number of fires raging within the mighty ship.

"Blocks 125 through 144 closed!" Sai reported.

"Thrust is reduced to fifty percent!" Arnold said, trying to keep the ship steady.

"Thirty-three percent of sensors have been damaged!" Miri added.

But Murrue wasn't in any condition to give orders. She sat in her chair crying.

Samuel rose up from the CIC. "We need to stop the fires now. Before they inflict more damage to the ship. Tell Murdoch to seal off the sections that are on fire and vent the air out." he ordered. "Once the fires are out and the air has been vented back in, they need to get the engines up and running."

"Ah...Yes sir." Sai said, rushing to carry out his order.

* * *

><p>Rau flew past the wreckage of the <em>Dominion<em>. "Oh Azrael...What a disappointment you were." he commented.

Azrael could have at least taken a few of the PLANTs with him. But no matter. After GENESIS was fired at Earth, the surviving Earth bases on the moon would strike back with every last nuke they had.

Rau approached the _Archangel_. The legged ship had been a thorn in his side for too long. Then he saw it. The wreckage of the Strike. "And so the Hawk of Endymion has fallen. A shame that I wasn't the one to kill you." Rau said before he turned his attention to the _Archangel_.

He was about to fire his Judicium beam rifle at the ship, when he felt something. A presence he had never felt before. It wasn't Mu. It wasn't Suiren. And it wasn't Rey. So then who was it?

Suddenly, several beams streaked towards the Providence. Rau sidestepped the shots and turned to his attacker. The Freedom.

Kira lunged at Rau, igniting one of the METEOR's beam sabers. Rau flew up to avoid Kira's swing, deploying his DRAGOON as he did.

The DRAGOON pods spread out, firing on the Freedom. Kira pulled a quick series of rolls, twists and dives, evading the beams before firing the METEOR's missiles at the Providence. But the DRAGOONs quickly repositioned themselves and fired. Creating a field of beams in front of the Providence, sparing it from harm. "You're nothing but a pest!" Rau shouted, firing his rifle.

A lone beam hit the METEOR's right cannon, forcing Kira to discard it before it exploded. But before the fireball had faded, Rau lunged at Kira with his beam saber ignited. Kira pulled up the remaining cannon, blocking the blade. Though he lost the cannon, the Freedom was spared any damage.

The DRAGOON pods let loose a barrage on the Freedom. Kira, somehow, barely managed to evade them. But before he could retaliate, Rau fired at him. "You're something that shouldn't have been allowed to exist, boy!" he shouted as Kira evaded his shots.

Kira fired his remaining missiles at the Providence, forcing Rau and his DRAGOONs to stop their attack on him, so they could shoot down the missiles. But they didn't last long. Kira fired the Freedom's railguns and cannons and the remaining cannons on the METEOR at Rau. But he effortlessly dodged them and returned fire with his pods. "If people learned of your existence, they would want to be just as you are. They would want to become like you." he ranted as Kira struggled just to avoid the numerous beams surrounding him.

A beam hit the METEOR's right wing, destroy its cannon and empty missile launcher. Desperate, Kira drew his beam sabers and started deflecting as many of the beams as he could.

"And that's the reason why your existence cannot be allowed!" Rau shouted as a DRAGOON hit one of the METEOR's engines.

_"Even if that's true..."_ Kira said, dodging the DRAGOON beams. _"I'm not defined by my abilities alone! And besides, I was never made into the Ultimate Coordinator! NASA prevented that!"_

He fired at a cluster of DRAGOON pods with his remaining guns. But the pods were too fast. The moved out of the line of fire before the beams could hit them before returning fire.

"What!? They did _WHAT?!_" Rau shouted as they continued to exchange fire. "That was not supposed to happen!"

Rau lunged at Kira's side. Kira pulled out of the path, but his METEOR ended up taking the hit.

And it was at that moment, that both pilots noticed the lifeboat flying nearby. And both could see Flay Allster on board. Kira detached from the damaged METEOR, heading for the shuttle.

Rau laughed as he took aim at the small craft. "Miss Allster. You done quite well. Allow me to give you your reward!"

Kira pushed the Freedom to its limit. He wasn't about to let a repeat of the shuttle tragedy from so long ago occur. Rau fired his rifle at the shuttle. Just before the beam could hit, Kira pulled out his shield. The beam hit the shield, sparing the lifeboat from harm. A small smile crossed Kira's face.

But then he saw it. A DRAGOON pod moving into a firing position behind the shuttle. There wasn't time for him to do anything...

The DRAGOON pod fired. But a miracle occurred.

The Exia appeared between the shuttle and pulled up its shield. The beam stuck the Exia's shield, destroying his shield and what remained of the GN Vulcan but sparing the shuttle from certain destruction.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around in the cockpit. The Exia was finished fighting this battle. He was exhausted, but he had saved Flay, so it didn't matter. It was up to Kira, Athrun, Heero, and the others to stop Creuset and GENESIS now.

"Pathetic. Even with a nuclear powered machine, Zane lost to you." Rau said. "I had thought that the Retribution would have given him the power to destroy you once and for all. Even with that new SEED ability you've achieved."

_"He underestimated me. And that's why he lost."_ Chris shot back as he moved in front of the shuttle. _"Just as you are about lose."_

Rau started to laugh. "It doesn't matter if you two somehow manage to kill me! I've already won!" he shouted. "Humanity has brought us to this path! With their ignorance! Their greed! Their jealousy! Their hatred! Why, man is worse than animals! They're monsters pretending to be civilized!"

_"You're wrong, you masked freak! People aren't like that!"_ Chris shouted back. _"People are flawed, but most aren't like that! Most just wish to live a decent life! It's people like you that are evil! Those few that are filled with nothing but hatred! You're the monsters! Not humanity!"_

Rau growled. "It's time to do what should have been done at Mendel years ago! You... Both of you are abominations! Brought into this world as the goals of madmen and at the expense of others!"

Rau aimed the Providence's rifle at the Exia and fired. But Kira pulled the Freedom in front of it, blocking the shots with his shield.

But that was what Rau wanted. A pair of pods rose up from behind the two mobile suits and fired at the Freedom. Kira turned but it was too late. There wasn't enough time for him to dodge or block the shots...

Suddenly, the Z.A.M. Gundam slammed into the Freedom, pushing it out of the path of the beams. The shots tore through the machine's upper chest and right arm, severing the arm. The Z.A.M. Gundam's phase shift flickered briefly before it shut off. Electricity surged in and around the hole in the machine's chest and the stump of its right arm. The Z.A.M. Gundam was finished. They all knew it.

"NO!" Rau snarled.

Kira was stunned at his friend's sacrifice. _"Why..."_

Chris was also staring. Nisha had taken the blow he had meant to take! _"Nisha…"_

"I told you that I was fighting to bring Aki' to his senses, but well, that changed. I wanted to see you live on to change the world for the better. And I have." Nisha replied as danger lights and alarms were going off in the Z.A.M. Gundam's cockpit. "I want you to do something for me Kira. Stop this bastard, tell Liz I love her and tell her and Aki' I'm sorry."

Nisha closed the comm and his eyes. It was over. He survived numerous battles only to fall here, at the final battle. But in the end, he had no regrets. Had he known what lay ahead of him when he first entered the Z.A.M Gundam's cockpit, he still would have piloted it.

_'Scratch that. I have one regret. That I didn't get to see Liz one last time...'_

Suddenly, there was a blinding light, an instant of pain, and then oblivion claimed him.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Kira screamed as the Z.A.M. Gundam exploded, the fireball engulfing the Freedom.<p>

* * *

><p>The Providence's DRAGOONs returned and it took off. Rau laughed as he left. The Z.A.M. Gundam was gone and chances were that the Freedom had been damaged in that explosion and won't be chasing after him any time soon. "Now to deal with Lacus Clyne." he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Flay smiled as she saw the white mobile suit block the beam of the mobile suit from her nightmare. Then the new machine appeared. It was damaged but for the first time, in a long time, Flay felt truly safe. But her smile quickly disappeared when the Z.A.M. Gundam pushed the white mobile suit out of the path of a pair of beams. The Z.A.M. Gundam's armor turned off as it started to shake violently. Then she heard the word over the radio. The word she would never forget for the rest of her life.<p>

_"Nisha…"_ It was Chris's voice. He sounded…upset…

An instant later, the Z.A.M. Gundam was consumed in a ball of fire along with the white mobile suit and Chris's machine. At that moment, Flay froze. The outside world seemed to become nonexistent. Save for herself and the fireball that destroyed the Z.A.M. Gundam. It couldn't be possible... Chris couldn't be dead... It couldn't be real...

But it was…

While Chris was still alive, some small part of her was not…

The outside world returned. Flay screamed out Nisha's name, tears pouring out of her eyes, her fists pounding on the window.

* * *

><p>Aki' stared as his cousin pushed the Freedom out of the way. He could not believe that his cousin had done such a thing. He was so preoccupied with the scene that he did not see the Strike Dagger heading his way until it was nearly too late.<p>

The warning bleeped, making Aki' look back and move his machine out of the way, but just barely. The beam saber struck the side of the Wing just as Aki' took out the Strike Dagger with his beam saber, making him cry out a shrapnel hit his helmet, cracking the protective visor and forcing a piece of glass to hit his left eye, leaving a nasty gash on the eyelid, even though the eye itself was intact. He looked up, one eye squinted shut, only to see the Z.A.M. Gundam explode before his very eyes.

The NAZAFT pilot could only stare as tears began to run down from his uninjured eye. He listened for his cousin's voice over the radio, but there was nothing. Aki' looked at the spot where the Z.A.M. Gundam had been only a few seconds prior. It was just not happening, he told himself. But it was.

Grief struck Aki', making him cry out in sadness and sorrow as he finally realized that his cousin was dead. He pounded the console, his teeth gritted and his eyes hidden by his hair. Tears floated by his vision as he finally cried for his cousin. _"NNNIIIISSSSHHHHAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>Chris stared in shock as the Z.A.M. Gundam exploded before his eyes. He had just been saved by Nisha, only for the other boy to lose his life. Tears began to come forth, the pain of losing another friend in the war strong as ever. He pounded his console in frustration. He should have been the one who died! Not Nisha!<p>

The Exia's pilot then cried out in anguish. _"NNNIIISSSHHHAAA!"_

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

Murrue, Samuel, and the rest of the bridge crew could only watch the distant lights of battle from the Freedom and its unknown opponent. As much as they wanted to, they were in no condition to support Kira.

"Archangel! Archangel, _this is Liz!"_ Elizabeth called as the Dynames approached the ship. _"Are you alright?"_

Suddenly, there was an explosion from where Kira was fighting. _"Whoa...What was that?"_ Liz asked she pulled alongside the _Archangel_.

Miri let out a loud gasp. Everyone else on the bridge turned to her. "I-I...I just lost the Z.A.M. Gundam..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p>Liz perked up when she heard Aki's cry of anguish. She looked back at where the explosion had been, only to see the remains of the Z.A.M. Gundam drifting in space. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she recalled Nisha and her kissing before the battle even began. The remains before her struck home, making her cry at the realization that Nisha was really dead.<p>

She began to sob as she sat in the Dynames. Tears floated around her helmet, blurring her vision. Her hair hung in her face, hiding her eyes as she cried out of loss for the one she had come to love.

* * *

><p>The Freedom was thrown downwards from the force of the Z.A.M. Gundam's explosion. But Kira quickly stopped the Freedom's fall and took off for Jachin Due. His eyes dilated and his face barely containing the anger and sorrow he felt.<p>

* * *

><p>Saul, Nicol, Yzak and Dearka weren't fairing that well against Shani, Clotho and Orga. The Extended and their machines were just too good. Shani swung his scythe down on the Duel. Yzak barely managed to avoid the swing, but lost his rifle in the process. Orga fired his cannon at the Surge and the Buster. Saul was able to dodge the shots, but Dearka wasn't so lucky. A beam tore through the Buster's left shin, severing the limb. Dearka fired back with his cannons and missiles. But the Calamity was able to evade the beams and shoot down the missiles. Nicol had been forced to stay behind his shield because Clotho was firing his beam cannon nearly nonstop at him. Suddenly, the Raider's hammer slammed into the Neo Blitz's shield, tossing the machine back like a rag doll. Clotho smirked as he aimed his Zorn beam cannon at Nicol. "Game Ov-AAAAAAAAH!" Clotho screamed as the drugs burned out of his system and the withdrawal pain hit him.<p>

He wasn't alone either.

_"AAAAAARGH!"_

_"GAAAAAAAH!"_

The Raider, the Forbidden and the Calamity all stopped. Their pilots were screaming and thrashing in agony.

"We're out of time!" Orga screamed. "We...have to...get back!"

But the _Dominion_ was dead in space, hovering by the _Archangel_. Azrael was gone. But so were the doctors and the medicine to take the pain away.

"Where?" Clotho screamed. "_Dominion_'s gone!"

That was the question. Where could they go? The Earth Alliance Fleet was a fair distance away, and in retreat. And even then, they didn't have the medicine to take the pain away.

The former members of the Creuset Team stared at their now defenseless opponents. They could hear them screaming in agony over the comm. They weren't sure what they were going to do now. None of them were the kind to fire on defenseless targets.

"What are we going to do with them?" Nicol asked.

_"Don't know."_ Saul replied. _"But I'm not gonna fire on them as they are now."_

_"Me neither."_ Dearka added.

_"Let's just leave them then."_ Yzak said.

"What? And leave these guys here to die? They don't deserve that." Nicol said forcefully, surprising the others with his tone.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Saul asked.

"We take them back to the _Archangel_."

_"You can't be serious Nicol. These guys have been trying to destroy us since ORB."_ Dearka exclaimed.

"Still. We can't just leave them here." Nicol said.

Saul sighed. _"He's right, of course. I'll get this one with the scythe."_

The Surge moved to grab the Forbidden. Suddenly, the Forbidden backed away from him. It's movement jerky and clumsy. _"Get...get back! I'll kill-AAARGH! You!"_ Shani managed to say as he raised his scythe defensively.

Orga and Clotho raised their own weapons as well. Like Shani, they're movements weren't anywhere near as good as they normally were. Nicol, Saul, Dearka and Yzak could easily take them out if need be. But none of them attacked. The pain overwhelmed Shani. He let out one last scream before passing out from the pain. _"Shani!"_ Orga screamed.

Clotho suddenly let out a series of pained, crazed laughs. _"We're dead...Ha ha ha ha...We're all dead...Ha ha ha ha ha ha...But I'm...gonna take you bastards with us!"_

Clotho fired off his spherical breaker, which went so wide that it completely missed all four of them without any of them trying to dodge. Clotho started to swing his hammer wildly, trying to hit them. But they easily avoid his pathetic swings. "Damn you!" Clotho screamed before he self-destructed his machine to escape capture.

_"Clotho...You bastards killed him...Killed them both...I'll...destroy you..."_Orga said, firing all of the Calamity's guns.

Like Clotho, his aim was terrible. The only difference was, where Clotho had attacked with a single heavy ball on a cable, Orga was firing wildly and repeatedly. Still, Nicol, Yzak, Dearka and Saul, evaded the barrage. _"Damn."_ Dearka swore. _"This guy just isn't giving up."_

_"This is why we should have left them."_ Yzak said, blocking a beam with the Duel's shield, destroying it in the process.

"That wasn't the right thing to do. And you know that Yzak." Nicol said.

At that moment, Orga fired off a few more shots, completely draining the Calamity's battery. With the loss of his mobile suit's power, Orga shuttered and passed out.

_"I think they're done."_ Saul said, approaching the Forbidden.

It didn't react in the slightest to his presence . He reached out and grabbed it. Again, no reaction. _"Well, I got this one."_ he said.

"I'll get this one." Nicol said as the Neo Blitz grabbed the Calamity. "Well, are you guys gonna help or not?"

_"Fine."_ Dearka said with a sigh.

Yzak shook his head. _"This is stupid. They'll just shoot us in the back when we aren't looking."_

The Duel and the Buster grabbed the Calamity and Forbidden as well. They headed for the _Archangel _with their disabled enemies in tow. "_Archangel._ This is Nicol. We're coming back with the Duel and two of those new Earth Forces' machines. We're gonna need a doctor and some stretchers in the hanger when we get there."

* * *

><p>Martin roared as he fired all of the Massacre's Gatling guns and its missiles on the Farsight and the Panther. The two mobile suits nimbly dodged the incoming fire. "This pilot's more beast than man." Diana said, firing on the Massacre.<p>

_"I know. All four are like this."_ John said. _"All they care about is killing."_

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Martin cheered as he continued to fire blindly at the mobile suits.

Pain shot through his body as the drugs began to burn themselves out of his system. But it did nothing to stop Martin. They had to die! Every last enemy had to be destroyed!

Suddenly, his chest guns ran out of ammo as did his missile pods. His beam Gatling guns fired off a few more shots before they ran out of power. "NO! FIRE! DAMN YOU! FIRE!" Martin shouted in frustration.

_"He's out! Let's move in and finish him off!"_ John ordered.

"Yes sir." Diana said.

"DAMN YOU! DIE!" Martin shouted, discarding his Gatling guns for his sabers.

John drew his own beam saber as Diana drew her sword. Martin swung his sabers down on the two approaching mobile suits. John and Diana raised their blades, blocking his. "It takes more than brute strength to beat us." Diana said.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Martin screamed.

_"Let us show you how a true warrior fights!"_ John roared.

The Farsight and the Panther pushed the Massacre back and before Martin could react, their swords sliced through the Massacre's body. Diana slashed high, cutting a big gash in the Massacre's upper body. John struck low, removing the legs.

Martin roared, swinging his sabers wildly. Both pilots easily dodged his swings. But the swings were too wild and frantic to get close to the mobile suit again. _"He just doesn't give up."_ John said, shaking his head.

"As I said, he's more beast than man. And the most dangerous beast is a cornered beast." Diana said.

John grabbed a floating Canus missile launcher, still being held by a severed GINN arm. _"Indeed. A wounded, cornered beast will never stop until you or it is dead."_ he said, taking aim.

Martin cried like a child. He was scared now. Then, he passed out. _"He stopped."_ John noted as the Massacre floated there limply.

"It appears that he still is human after all." Diana mused.

"_Help me get him back to the _Archangel_."_ John ordered.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><em>The Eternal<em>

"It may have phase shift armor, but it's not invincible." Andy said. "Fire!"

The guns of the _Eternal_, the _Kusanagi_, the _Odin_, the _Orleans_, and the _Valkyrie_ fired. All of the beams impacted the side of GENESIS. But it had no effect on its armor.

"Damn." Andy swore. "This thing is nothing but trouble."

Athrun detached his METEOR. _"We'll force our way into Jachin Due and destroy the controls."_ Athrun said as he, Heero and Cagalli raced for Jachin Due itself. _"It may be the only way to stop them."_

_"Kano, Kikuchi, provide cover for them!"_ Kisaka ordered.

_"Sir."_

_"Hilda! Take your team and back them up!"_ Lisa added.

_"Roger."_

Two Astrays and three GuAIZs quickly moved alongside the Justice, Wing Zero, and the Strike Rouge, heading Jachin Due.

"Commander! Incoming mobile suit!" Martin shouted.

"It's a shame, really. I did enjoy your songs." Rau said, approaching the _Eternal_. "But the real world isn't as kind as the one in pop songs!"

His DRAGOON pods deployed, firing upon the Clyne Faction forces. The beams hit the _Eternal_, damaging the pink warship as other beams tore through several Astrays and GuAIZs.

Suddenly, Rau felt that presence again. Kira roared, firing his beam rifle on the Providence, forcing Rau to stop his attack on the _Eternal_ and focus the Freedom.

"It's all your fault!" Kira yelled, still firing on the Providence. "You're the one to blame!"

Rau fired the Providence's guns at the Freedom as his DRAGOON fired. But Kira managed to barely dodge the beams and shot down two of the pods due to firing in their flight path, recalling what Heero had taught him during the previous break in battles.

_"Shout all you want, but it's too late now!"_ Rau shouted, lunging at the Freedom, his saber drawn.

Kira drew his own beam saber and the two blades clashed.

_"This is our destiny! People knew where they were heading when they choose to walk this path!"_

"Shut up!"

_"Justice and faith, ignorance and escapism! They never learn! They never listen! We have reached the end of that path. There's no way to prevent it now!" _The two mobile suits broke off. _"Mankind vanquished, at last! Just as they deserve!"_

All of Rau's remaining DRAGOONs fired at the Freedom.

Kira evaded the beams, heading for the Providence. "I won't allow it!" he shouted as he fired at Rau, shield held in front of his cockpit. "You're crazy, and so is your logic!"

Countless beams rained down upon the Freedom. Kira managed to dodge most while the shield took the remaining ones, but a beam tore through the Freedom's right leg. _"That's how people think! You know it!"_ Rau shouted.

Kira fired, destroying a DRAGOON pod. "You're wrong. People aren't like that at all!"

Rau fired his rifle, hitting Kira's shield, knocking it off the Freedom's arm. _"Ha! How are they not like that? What's your proof? This is a world where people's hearts are filled with hatred, where fingers have no purpose other than to pull triggers! What do you believe in, and why do you?"_

"You don't understand anything else!" yelled Kira as he drew saber again, swinging it down on the Providence.

Rau ignited his saber and the two clashed once more. _"Of course! After all, people can only understand what they've experienced! Why torment yourself saying 'eventually someday'? How long have you been fighting with your mind clouded by that brand of sweet poison?"_

* * *

><p><em>Jachin Due Control Room<em>

Hong Fa Wu scowled at the Clyne Faction's feeble attempts to destroy GENESIS. "Those ships are being run by a little girl and a bunch of Naturals and traitors! Why haven't we destroyed them yet?" he demanded.

No one answered him. Much of the operators and officers in the room were becoming less than willing to follow his orders. What was the point of firing GENESIS again? The surviving Alliance forces wouldn't be enough to destroy Jachin Due's forces. They had won. So why fire it again?

Wu gritted his teeth at the silence. "Input the target! East coast of North America! NASA Capital, Washington D.C.!"

"But Chairman, we've already won the battle!" Commander Yuri exclaimed, trying to stop him. "If we fire that, we'll wipe out all life on Earth! There's no reason for that!"

Wu drew his pistol, spun around and fired. It was shocking to everyone. "They're right there! Our enemies are still out there! Why would even suggest that we not fire it?" Wu ranted as everyone stared at him.

Seeing that no one else was going to do it, Wu pushed one of the operators from his console and started typing away. "We've got to fire it again! Before they can retaliate! The enemy must be annihilated! Why don't you all understand that?"

"Your Excellency! Our forces are still in the line of fire!" an officer said.

"They're soldiers of ZAFT! They're prepared to lay down their lives for ZAFT!" Wu screamed.

"You...bastard..." Yuri weakly yelled, firing his own pistol at Wu.

He fired three times. Each bullet hit Wu's chest. Wu let out a liquid gurgle as his body floated backwards. Yuri let out one last gasp of breath before he died. By now, confusion and horror filled the ranks of the ZAFT personnel. Many began to abandon their positions.

At that moment, Athrun, Cagalli and their comrades entered the command center. The sight of a group of armed soldiers broke the courage and morale of the remaining ZAFT officers. Everyone fled, leaving only those seven pilots and the dying Hong Fa Wu.

A horrified Athrun rushed to his father's friend's side. He may not have been a doctor, but Athrun knew his father's comrade was dying. And there was nothing, he or anyone else could do. Wu grasped his friend's son's shoulder. "Fire...GENESIS...We must...make the...world...ours..."

Wu cough up some blood and life left his eyes.

Tears began to well up in Athrun's eyes. "NO!"

But he didn't have time to mourn. At that moment, a timer appeared on all of the consoles in the command center. Someone had set off Jachin Due's self-destruct. Athrun rushed over to the controls. He had to make sure that GENESIS was deactivated. He started to type away until he saw it. "No... They've activated the self-destruct sequence and set it so when that happens, GENESIS will fire!"

Athrun frantically tried to stop it. But he couldn't. Not in time to stop it anyway. He slammed his fist into the console. "I can't stop it from here."

Then an idea occurred to him. It was crazy. But it was possibly the only way they could stop it.

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Military Headquarters<em>

Ezalia Joule, as well as everyone else in the command center, was stunned by what was happening. The forces around Jachin Due were in disarray. And the fortress itself was being evacuated. Added to this, they had lost contact with the Chairman.

Suddenly, the command center's main doors opened. A group of ZAFT soldiers entered the room, their rifles leveled at the group. Ian Kessel and Eileen Canaver entered the room. "Hello Ezalia. We're here to take back control." Ian said.

* * *

><p>A DRAGOON pod fired at the Freedom. But Kira dodged the beam and fired at it while spinning around 360 degrees, destroying the pod.<p>

_"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha! No matter what happens now, I've won!"_ Rau yelled in triumph. _"When Jachin Due self-destructs, GENESIS will fire! There's no way the process can be stopped. Earth will burn, and the ensuing cries of the victims will trigger battle anew! This will be a day of reckoning for everyone! This is their destiny. They led us to the inevitable end. You even helped bring this about, boy!"_

Rau fired his rifle at Kira as his remaining DRAGOONs fired. Kira avoided some, but several beams hit. A chuck of his right shoulder and the tips of several of his left wings, were blown off. But Kira fired back, severing the Providence's left arm. But Rau managed to fire back and destroy the Freedom's beam rifle and right arm. Kira quickly combined his beam saber with the other beam saber, creating a single, twin-bladed weapon.

* * *

><p><em>Outside GENESIS<em>

The Justice race through the interior of GENESIS, the Strike Rouge close behind. "What are you planning to do Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

_"I'm going to flying into GENESIS's core and activate the Justice's self-destruct."_ Athrun explained. _"The explosion of its nuclear reactor will destroy GENESIS. Cagalli...Get out of here."_

"But if you do that, you'll-"

_"It's our only option! Get out of here!"_

Athrun had to end this madness. His father's friend created this monstrous weapon. He would be the one to destroy it. And if he had to die to destroy it, so be it. He would erase his father's comrade's sins.

"Athrun!" Cagalli pleaded.

_"Don't follow me."_ Athrun said, releasing the Justice's flightpack.

It slammed into the Strike Rouge, stopping it as the Justice sped forward. It wasn't long before he reached the core. He stopped and opened the self-destruct panel. Athrun started entering the code, when...

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli shouted, approaching the Justice.

_"Cagalli?"_

"Wait! Stop running!" she pleaded as her eyes watered. "The hardest battle is to keep on living!"

"_Athrun, get out of there. I have a better idea." _Heero said as Athrun looked at Heero's image on the screen.

"_What?"_

"_I will destroy the colony. You saw the power of the Buster Rifle at full. I will do it again."_ Heero explained.

"Okay…"

With that said, Athrun fled GENESIS with Cagalli.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think you can stop what's going to happen? Nobody can do anything about it! The whirlpool of hatred is engulfing the universe!"<em> Rau shouted.

"It world is still worth protecting!" Kira roared, charging at the Providence.

Rau fired at the Freedom, but every one of his shots missed. Kira swung his sabers, slicing off the Providence's right arm. Rau backed away, firing the few DRAGOONs he had left at the Freedom. He blew off the Freedom's head and some pieces of it. But Rau couldn't stop him because he was using the momentum of the explosions to move forward at a greater speed. Kira thrust his saber forward, impaling the Providence.

The self-destruct timer reached zero. Explosions tore through Jachin Due as GENESIS's firing sequence started. Kira jumped away from the Providence, desperately trying to escape the firing zone. The massive beam shot out at the lone mobile suit, obliterating it.

* * *

><p>Heero, who was outside the GENESIS, aimed the Buster Rifle at the massive cannon. He had not used the Buster Rifle at full power recently, so he had a charge that was enough to destroy the colony.<p>

He waited for a slight moment before pulling the trigger. The massive golden beam lanced out and sped straight into the center of the cannon.

* * *

><p>All onboard the ships of Clyne Faction, people watched as GENESIS exploded. They had stopped the insane genocidal attacks on both Earth and the PLANTs. But it was a bittersweet victory. Nisha Itsuno. Mu La Flaga. Natarle Badgiruel. Tolle Koenig. And so many more lives had been claimed by this war.<p>

Suddenly, a voice came over the comm. _"This acting ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman Eileen Canaver. At the moment, ZAFT is calling for a ceasefire with Earth Alliance Military. Once the ceasefire has been accepted, we ask for the halt of all military operations between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, so peace talks can begin."_

"It's finally over." Samuel Dante said, raising from his chair in the CIC. "The world is moving towards peace once again."

"Hey. What do you think will happen to us now?" Nicol asked. "I mean, didn't we technically betray ZAFT by fighting alongside the _Archangel_?"

"Probably. But I don't really care." Saul said. "I'm through with the military. With this war over, I'm gonna get my discharge."

"Figures a lazy ass like you would say that." Yzak said.

Saul shrugged. "I'm tired of war. We're not all like you, Scarface."

"Hey!"

"I'd rather just find a quiet place and live out my life away from war." Saul said.

"Same here." Nicol said, staring out into space. "Same here."

Flay stared out into space, Chris's dog tag in her hands.

"I figured he gave one to you." Samuel said, approaching the girl. "My dog tags have always protected the one who holds them. No matter how impossible the situation."

Flay looked down at the dog tag. Chris had told her that they were lucky and would protect her. But it cost him his friend's life. She clenched her fist around the dog tag. "Take it." she said, handing it to him. "If he hadn't given them to me, Nisha wouldn't have died. Chris wouldn't have left me and our child alone. He had one to protect himself as well."

"No." Samuel said, putting his hand on hers, pushing it back to her. "I gave it to Chris to protect him and he gave it to you to protect you. He wanted to protect you. And he still does. Keep it so he can continue to protect you and your child."

"Ma'am, we're receiving word from the 11th Fleet."

"Put them through."

John Alaric's face appeared on the screen. _"It's over...It's finally over."_ he said, breathing a sigh of relief. _"What's your status_ Archangel? _Do you need any assistance?"_

"We're damaged but we're not in any immediate danger." Murrue paused for a moment before saying the next part. "But...But we lost the Strike and the Z.A.M. Gundam."

_"Damn...I'm sorry to hear that."_ John said. _"What about the Freedom, the Justice, Wing Zero and the Strike Rouge?"_

"We lost contact with them."

_"Don't worry. They're out there. Me and my boys will find them."_

* * *

><p>Kira found himself floating in space. Nearby was what remained of the Freedom. He figured had an hour of air left. Maybe a little more. But that really didn't matter to him at the moment. He thought about all that had happened since Heliopolis. The battles he fought, the people he had killed... and the friends he had lost.<p>

"Where are we... What will happen now that we've come through to this time in space..." he asked to no one, his tears floating before his face.

Suddenly, he saw something he never expected to see. Birdy flying towards him and behind it, a light. The light grew as it drew closer.

It was the Strike Rouge and Justice. Their cockpits were open and inside sat Cagalli and Athrun. Both were smiling with tears of joy in their eyes and floating around their faces.

Kira couldn't help but smile. "It's our world."

Cagalli and Athrun jumped out of the Strike Rouge and Justice, heading for him. The three of them embraced in big hug, still weeping tears of joy.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young walked out of the bunker as the door slid open for the first time in a while. The explosion of the massive cannon had been seen by New Juneau, and that had led to the bunkers being opened up once more.

He could hardly believe how close the human race had come to being wiped out, both Natural _and_ Coordinator alike. But they could breathe a sigh of relief now.

"So, it's finally over…" the vice-president murmured.

"Indeed it is…" Agent Williams replied. "Indeed it is…"

The two of them stood there as the sun rose in the distance, the rays of light hitting the Washington Monument. The light illuminated the towering monument, giving it a look that was reminiscent of a tribute to a new era.

It was a peaceful sight to behold indeed…

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

The techs at the missile silos emerged as well, the sun giving way to a new era. It seemed as though they were emerging into a new time, but it was really only a few days since the cannon had first been seen.

A new future awaited both the Natural and Coordinator citizens of NASA. That they could not deny. But they needed to be sure that the rest of the world was ready to face the new era as well.

And that would be hard to do…

* * *

><p><em>Dominion<em>

President Hilson looked on as the cannon blew up. She smiled to herself, knowing all too well who was responsible for that. "Way to go Heero Yuy…Berserker of JOSH-A…" she murmured, tears running down her face.

It was all too much for her as she began to cry at last. The victory was finally achieved, but at a cost. Lives had been lost.

Looking back at the body of Natarle Badgiruel, the president could only wonder if she had seen the last sunrise before she passed on. The other woman had given her life to ensure that others could escape, something that not many Earth Alliance officers would do.

She made a mental note to have the former captain buried in NASA with full military honors. It was what she deserved after all.

The radio crackled to life, making President Hilson look over. _"…there…y…one there…is anyone there?"_

Grabbing the mike, she replied instantly. "This is President Marie Hilson of the United States! Is this a New Juneau ship? Please respond!"

"_President Hilson, this is the _Ford_. We read you loud and clear. Prepare for rescue."_ The man replied.

Tears flew freely from the president's face as she saw the rescue ship approaching her.

The mission was over, and it was a success…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander looked on as the GENESIS cannon exploded. A sigh of relief escaped her as she fell back into her seat. It was finally over, and victory was theirs. NASA had survived the wrath of Wu at last…

It was a sight to behold, seeing Omega One firing its rifle at full power, destroying the GENESIS in one shot. The explosion was a sign that it was over at last.

She knew that down on the ground, people were most likely celebrating the end of the war, the war that almost doomed all of humanity. It seemed fitting, to be able to celebrate being alive still.

The NAZAFT commander too felt like celebrating such an occasion. But there was still work to be done, and she knew it…

* * *

><p><em>Eternal<em>

Patrick Zala looked on as the cannon exploded, signaling an end to his time as a member of the radical faction. How he had hated that job, being a mole for the Clyne Faction. Still, his job was over, and he could finally go back to being there for his son.

Tears floated away from his face as he recalled Siegel's death. His old friend was killed, and in cold blood by Wu no less. Patrick had wanted to have Siegel see the end of the war, and yet he had not even lived to see his friend escape the radical faction. It was ironic. He was the one who lived, while Siegel did not.

The former Defense Chairman looked back at the remains of the GENESIS. It was over, but at a price. Many lives, both military and civilian had been lost, all for a cause that was doomed from the very start.

Zala closed his eyes. _'Are you happy Siegel? Are you happy that the war has finally ended?'_

His old friend was no doubt smiling at the achievement that he had accomplished. Defeating the radical faction had been the ultimate goal, and now it had been achieved.

* * *

><p><em>Kusanagi<em>

Uzumi Nara Attha felt tears slip down his face as he observed the destruction of the GENESIS cannon. How many lives had been lost to make it as far as they had? He did not know. His friend, Hali, had allowed him to live, even though he had meant to die with the other members of ORB's council.

He cried over his friend's sacrifice. The thought of Hali standing there while he escaped made him sad, and brought forth memories he would rather forget at the moment.

The Lion of ORB could only recall his old mentor and friend drugging him so that he would not resist being loaded onto the ship he was now on. Then, nothing until only a few hours ago.

Lives lost always happened to be the price for victory. That much he knew as a leader, and as a former soldier. But never like this…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Aki' drifted into the _Archangel_'s crew quarters, his eye now bandaged. He looked around at everyone gathered there. Chris was crying before he had passed out from his STAR Factor useage, as was Kira and Flay. But none more than Liz. She looked in his direction, only to run into him, her arms wrapping around his body.

The NAZAFT pilot was stunned for a moment before he too started crying. Both Coordinators hugged one another, tears streaming down their faces. Aki's good eye had tears running down from it as he cried. Liz was openly crying over the loss of her boyfriend.

Mir was there as well, also crying over the loss of another good friend. Sai also cried over the loss of Nisha. Heero, while not showing it, also mourned the loss of a comrade.

His blue eyes were hidden by his brown bangs, but no one even noticed. It was hard on all of them. Beside the group was Nisha's bunk. The bed had his uniform on it, laid out in a respective manner that reflected his memory.

There was also a photo of Nisha on it, smiling as he looked at the camera. Nisha's father was the most upset though, as he hugged the uniform tightly. Tears ran down his face as well. Taikyu was the most hurt by what happened, as Nisha had been his only son.

Outside the ship, a lone green helmet drifted by, a small droplet floating off of it before freezing into ice.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero Yuy destroys the GENESIS by firing directly down the massive barrel with the full power of Wing Zero, Aki' loses his cousin, the President's mission comes to an end, and Rau Le Creuset is defeated. A new era awaits everyone, but there is more work to be done yet.<p>

Anyway, as for why I killed off Nisha, I wanted to do something way different than what the other SEED Destiny rewrites were doing, so I had Chris survive while Nisha died. It was hard, but I felt it was worth it in the end. I swear, I made myself tear up while editing this to post. It moves even me, and I wrote the damn story too!

Now, for more on the STAR Factor. The STAR Factor, while it does allow for the ability to see patterns that are unnoticeable to even SEED users, it does have a heavy price. If used for far too long, it can cause the user to die due to the increased oxygen flow to the brain, which forces the heart to work even harder than when in SEED mode. However, if the user survives their first STAR useage, their body will adapt to the stresses the body is under while using STAR mode over time. Each use will reduce the time the user is in a 'restorative coma', so to speak. What this 'restorative coma' is is basically a state where the body shuts down all functions to recover from the severe strain that was placed on it from STAR mode. It can last from a week for Naturals to four days for Coordinators. As to why Chris did not pass out right away, his body was still on an adrenaline rush.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	39. Phase 38: Between the Stars

**Chapter thirty-eight is up. Note: I do not own Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, Zane Sicorro, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the Surge and Raven Gundams, as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I only own Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, Tao White, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, New Juneau, the 7th Fleet, and the Diver, Wing, Z.A.M. and Traverse Gundams, as they are of my own creation.**

**TsuinRasengan: Nope, they aren't. After all, Chris lived, didn't he?**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it!**

**Mandalore the freedom: Yes, he will. And be sure to read the sequel!**

**Meteorthunder3: Yeah, that was a surprise wasn't it? I'm surprised you did not connect with Nisha's sacrifice, but I can't help that now can I? Also, yes, Athrun did have that close a connection, but it was one of an old family friend dying. And as for Heero, I do agree it came off kind of fast, so I will fix that the next time I work on something like this. Thanks for that, and I do hope you will read the sequel.**

**gman2129: Yes, Flay will pilot a mobile suit next story.**

**117Jorn: Yes, I killed him off...Muhahahaha! Just kidding! XD! Well, I did not want to follow most SEED fics that have Chris in them, so I had him live. And didn't you mean 'he' instead of 'she' in your review? XP!**

**Final Genesis: Well, at least one reader was able to see that. ;) And yes, I wanted to do something far different than having the Justice blow up. I mean, that was not really a smart move on Athrun's part, and Heero was there, so I thought I would pull what another author did and have Heero destroy the GENESIS cannon. XD! And thanks for that catch. Made an error there. XP!**

**BigMac51: I always seem to have new twists and turns don't I? And here is the final chapter of my story.**

**KnightGunAnime: I know you did not review this time, but can I ask you what you think of my OCs? Like what their best traits are and what their flaws are? If you could do that, thanks!**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

* * *

><p>After Phase: Between the Stars<p>

_The Marshall Islands_

_One and a Half Months After the Second Battle of Jachin Due_

Kira sat on the porch of Reverend Malchio's orphanage, staring out at the setting sun. The sounds of children playing filled the air. But another sound began to fill the air. The sound of the twin turbine engine of a Heli. Kira looked up. The four-man craft approached the orphanage, landing on the pier.

Kira stood up as Athrun, Chris, and Cagalli climbed out of the aircraft. "Lacus, they're here." Kira called into the orphanage.

"I'll be there in a moment." Lacus replied.

Athrun, Chris and Cagalli reached the porch. Cagalli embraced her brother in a hug. "How have you been Kira?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Kira replied. "How have you three been?"

"Alright. Repairing the damage done to ORB during the war has been long and difficult. But everyone has been working hard to restore ORB to what it was before the war."

"I'm just glad that I can be here to help."

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

The sounds of talking and eating filled the orphanage as Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Chris, Athrun, Reverend Malchio and the children began to eat their dinner. While the children were talking about stuff that normal children talk about, the five teens were discussing adult matters. "Still, it really is a hard thing to do. ORB was completely ravaged by the war. That's why we can truly understand the foolishness of war and how precious peace is." Cagalli said as they ate. "But there are countries that don't."

"It's those that believe, 'If you don't trust the other person, don't lower you gun.', isn't it?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli nodded. "Yes." she answered. "I can't help but wonder if the PLANTs are having the same problem."

"All of us must lower our guns or else nothing will ever change." Lacus said.

Cagalli sighed. "Even though we should already understand this... It just seems like there are those that just can't, or won't, understand it."

"How are those three pilots doing?" Lacus asked, seeking to change the subject.

Lacus shown a great deal of concern for the three Alliance pilots that they had captured at Jachin Due. Despite the fact that those three were among the most dangerous opponents that they had ever fought and more than once, they had come close to killing them in battle. Of course, given the current state they were in, it's hard to believe that they were the same dangerous pilots that they had fought at ORB, Mendel and Jachin Due. They could barely move their own bodies in the state were currently in, much less pilot a mobile suit with the skill of an ace.

"Those three? Well, the doctors say that they will pull through. But it will still be weeks before they'll able to move on their own. Much less care for themselves." Cagalli replied. "Whatever the Alliance did to them, it was pretty severe. But when they do recover, just what will we do with them? I mean, we can't just give them back Alliance, can we?"

"Of course not." Lacus said. "They're as much a victim as anyone else during the war. And sending then back to those that did that to them, will only make things worse for them."

Athrun nodded. "Yes. It's likely that those in the Alliance military that ordered that done to them, will only subject them to more experiments or dispose of them to prevent their existence from becoming public." he said. "But even then, those three are wild and violent. And their bodies and minds have been heavily altered. They may not be able to do anything but fight."

"It just isn't normal for anyone to act like that." Chris replied.

Lacus shook her head. "I don't believe that. They were normal people once before. They can be again."

"But we don't even know who they were." Athrun argued. "They could have been violent criminals before they were experimented on."

"If they are, then we will face that when and if we reach that bridge. Until then, we should make every effort to help them."

Athrun let out a tired sighed as he scratched his head. "Alright. Alright." he said, defeated.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

After dinner, Kira had walked out onto the beach, as Lacus, Cagalli and the children cleared the tables, watching debris enter the atmosphere and burn up. Leaving trails of light in the night sky.

Even though it had been weeks since Jachin Due, his mind still went back there. To Rau's insane words, and to Nisha's death. Both haunted him. Rau's words seemed to tear at what he believed in and expose the dark side of humanity. While Nisha's death brought him only sorrow and guilt. Countless times since the battle, he couldn't help but wonder if he could have done things differently. If he could have done something that would have spared Nisha his fate.

Athrun walked up to him, pulling him from his train of thoughts. "It's strange, isn't it?" Kira asked. "I can't help but wonder, why am I still alive? What makes me so special? Why do I still get to be with my loved ones while others can't? Why do I get to be with Lacus and Chris with Flay while Liz and Aki' will never see Nisha again?"

Memories of Nisha pushing him out of the path of the beams and the Z.A.M. Gundam exploding filled his mind.

"We're all thinking that too, Kira." Athrun said. "I can't answer why we survived while others didn't. Maybe we survived to make sure that such tragedies won't happen again."

Elsewhere, Lacus, Chris, and Cagalli stood on the porch, watching Kira and Athrun talk. "You know, I was amazed that you actually went onto the battlefield." Cagalli told the pink haired girl.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But being out there, seemed to suit you."

"I would have to agree." Chris added.

Lacus smiled. "Is that so?" she asked. "I was just trying to bring an end to the fighting the best way I could."

"Even then, you didn't have to go out on to the battlefield."

"How could I not, with Kira, Athrun, Chris, you and everyone else, out there risking their lives to bring peace? I sought to bring about peace, just like the rest of you. So why should I be the one to sat and watch from a safe distance?"

Cagalli nodded. "I see your point. Perhaps one day, no one will ever have to set foot on a battlefield."

"I hope so too." Chris replied, his hand going to his dog tag.

* * *

><p>Flay leaned on the railing of a balcony in her family's mansion in Orb. By pure chance, it had escaped the invasion of ORB with little damage. Unlike many other houses on Onogoro. Flay was wearing a simple blue dress that did little to hide the signs of her pregnancy. Around her neck, hung Chris's dog tag.<p>

She had lost much in war. Her home on Heliopolis. And her father. But there were two things and only thing she had gained from the war. Her child. Chris's child. And Chris himself, who was off visiting Kira and Lacus.

Flay hadn't had any DNA test done to confirm who her child's father was, but she knew it was Chris's. Something deep within her, told her so.

"The tea's ready." Murrue called out from inside the mansion.

Flay turned around and entered the house. After she had returned to her family's mansion, she had offered it to any of the _Archangel_'s crew that needed a place to stay. It was too large for her to live in by herself. Murrue, John and Andy had taken her up on that offer.

Flay sat down on chair as Murrue entered the living room with a tray. The older woman set the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the love seat across from her. Murrue poured them both a cup of tea. They silently drank their tea. They were both still grieving for the losses of the men they loved.

"This is good." Flay said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you." Murrue said before pausing to think of something to say to keep the silence from returning. "Ah...I have you chosen a name yet?"

Flay gently stroked the bulge on her abdomen. "No. Not yet. I honestly don't know where to begin with picking names. Course, I don't even don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Well, you're better off picking on your own." Murrue said. "I had a friend from before the war, who was pregnant and asked her friends and family for advice. It was a big mistake. Everyone was bugging her with suggestions on her child's name for a week before she became fed up and told them all to shut up."

Both women laughed. Flay smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Yzak, followed by Dearka and Shiho, entered the ZAFT Government building. Through his face didn't show it, Yzak was nervous. Though he had fought plenty of battles, but the field of politics was something completely different. Something he wasn't sure that he was ready for.<p>

"Ah! You're here Mr Joule." the newly elected National Defense Committee Chairman, Ian Kessel, called out as he approached the trio. "I was starting to wonder if you had gotten cold feet."

Yzak and Ian shook hands. "No sir. I'm sorry for being late." Yzak replied. "Ah...Sir, I was wondering, why was I asked to fill my mother's position on the Council? Surely there are more experienced people that can fill her role than me."

"True. But you have something they don't have. You fought in this war. And while it was caused by politicians, it was the younger generation that fought and died in the war. It is only fair that they have a voice during the peace talks. That's why I asked for you to fill your mother's position temporarily."

Ian patted Yzak on back. "Well Mr Joule, you're about to enter a battlefield more perilous and treacherous than any you've experienced before. Politics." Ian said, leading him to the Council chambers. "A word of advice, don't trust anyone in the field of politics. Because while we may be your friend one day, the next day, we could very likely stab you in back. So stay on your guard at all times."

* * *

><p>John Alaric, Elizabeth and Johanna Dante entered a Morgenroete hanger. As soon as he entered, John's eyes were drawn to a large object sitting in the middle of the hanger. "So this is the project we're working on. For a while there, I thought we'd be working on that new Murasame Project." he said, sipping a cup of coffee.<p>

Johanna nodded as they walked forward. "Nope. We're working on this. It's a special request. Not a regular project for ORB."

"That doesn't surprise me. So is this a rebuild or a complete redesign?"

"Well...We could rebuild it." Liz said. "But it doesn't seem quite to just rebuild it."

"Indeed it doesn't." Samuel said as he and Andy entered the hanger.

Andy whistled. "Well now. I didn't think I'd be seeing this guy again."

"Yeah. The body was destroyed, but the head managed to survive. We've been asked to restore the head and have it placed on a mobile suit. We're trying to decide if we should rebuild as it was before, or create a new mobile suit for it." Johanna explained as the group gathered around the damaged head of the NAS-X117-A Z.A.M. Gundam.

Samuel placed his hand on the Z.A.M. Gundam's faceplate. "It doesn't matter either. The Z.A.M. Gundam will be restored to place in a meusem." he said. "We'll see to that."

* * *

><p>Aki' stood in his new room in New Juneau. His eye was now healed, but he would have a lasting scar there. His gaze drifted over to the picture of his cousin Nisha. The frame was sitting on the desk, the photo smiling back at him. Nisha's father had recently moved to New Juneau to escape the pain of his loss, but even then it was still there.<p>

The blue coat sighed. The wound was still raw, but it would heal, just like everything else did with time. He looked over at where his things had been placed.

Time to unpack…

* * *

><p>President Hilson looked over the stack of papers that awaited her. She groaned. Even after that mission, she <em>still<em> had to deal with the bane of her existence. Paperwork.

* * *

><p>A form was laying on a table with an oxygen mask over its mouth. Bandages covered the majority of the form's body, except for the blood-matted hair and one brown eye.<p>

"So, this is the one recovered from that machine eh? Well, he'll certainly be useful, although he would do better as an EA officer rather than an Extended. We will have to dye that hair a different color too, so he does not stick out as much." A doctor sneered as he looked away.

* * *

><p>Defense Secretary Keller looked over the missile installment progress, and saw that the project was close to completion.<p>

'_Good. Very good. Soon, we will have our power back, and no one will dare to threaten us or the PLANTs ever again.'_

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Everyone moves on, but new seeds of hatred are planted as well.<p>

Anyway, for some background on the characters.

President Marie Hilson: I had intended to make her come from a small town family that had nothing special going for them, but as the story progressed, she kind of wrote herself out, and became the lone survivor of her family, the Allen Political Dynasty family. I have _NEVER_ had that happen to me before! XD! Anyway, she became someone who was far different than what I had planned out for her, which I feel is a good thing. Some of her flaws are that she is very hot tempered at times when it comes to the issue concerning Coordinators, and that she refuses to accept her family's legacy for fear of Blue Cosmos hunting her down. But some of her best traits are that she is willing to do whatever she can to help others out, and she is willing to use force to defend her nation against the EA as well as use nuclear weapons if they are needed.

Akira Nishikama: I had planned to make the story about him becoming someone who matures over the war, but that did not seem to come about the way I had hoped. He just kind of wrote himself out as well, but I hope I did a good job with him as well.

Tao White: Originally, Tao was to be a Natural, but I made her a Coordinator instead. She became a NASA patriot even as a Coordinator, but since she was in ZAFT, I decided that she was to defect to NASA and fight against ZAFT.

Nisha Itsuno: Nisha was supposed to be a girl originally, but then I changed him into a boy so he could be with a female character instead.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, WILL be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review! And don't forget to check out my next story, Gundam SEED Destiny: Divisions!


	40. GS mobile suits

**New story up! Here is the sequel to Gundam SEED: Divisions. There are some new units in here, as well as some that were seen in the last war. I hope you all will enjoy it! Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**117Jorn: Well, here is the sequel!**

**gman2129: Here you go!**

**Mandalore the freedom: Next story is here!**

**Titanic X: Well, next story is up!**

**KnightGunAnime: I appreciate your insight. And I hope you read this new story as well! I really like your reviews!**

**Final Genesis: Here you go!**

**BlueMoon: Well, here are some new ships and machines!**

**BigMac51: Here you go!**

********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************

********************************Expect updates on Mondays and Fridays if real-life allows it. Anyway, read and review!********************************

* * *

><p>Gundam SEED Destiny: Divisions Mobile Suits<p>

Mobile Suit Serial Number: NAS-X111-A Raptor

Unit Type: Mass-Produced Transformable Aerial Combat Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact nuclear fusion reactor

Special Equipment: Stealth-based armor

Armament: x6 AMS 14mm CIWS guns-2 on head, two on wings, two on cockpit nose-, x2 beam sabers, missile attachment holders, beam rifle type 25 "Musket" beam rifle.

Pilots: NASA Air Force pilots and officers

Appearance: Same as an F-22 Raptor in flight mode, similar to Murasame design in mobile suit form.

Colors: Grey

Info: In the months following the Bloody Valentine War, NASA realized that they needed an aerial machine to attack from above in order to be more successful in defense of their home. Research led to the findings of the F-22 Raptor, which was redeveloped into the Raptor MS.

Author's Notes: I wanted NASA to have some new machines, so I asked my sister what ideas she had and she came up with the Raptor, which I then decided to use.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: NAS-X112-A Dax

Unit Type: Mass-Produced Transformable Underwater Combat Mobile Suit

Power-plant: 2 Ultra-Compact Battery Units

Special Equipment: Underwater propulsion engines

Armament: x4 Torpedo tubes, x2 AMS 14mm CIWS guns-2 on head

Pilots: NASA Navy officers

Appearance: A small 1-person submarine in underwater form, similar to the Diver with a GM head in MS form.

Colors: Blue-grey, grey, and black

Info: In response to the invasion that was launched by the Earth Alliance, NASA realized that they needed an underwater MS to take down ships that were part of an invasion force. When Tao White defected to NAZAFT, NASA got their answer. After studying the data of the Diver, they developed the Dax, which is lightly armed, but those weapons count when taking on ships of the EA.

Author's Notes: I developed the Dax when I needed another machine to help defend NASA waters since the invasion failure. The Dax and the Raptor were also developed in order to keep ahead of ZAFT in the arms race, thanks to their new machines.

"_No one will get away with the acts that were carried out in the previous war again!"_ President Marie Hilson.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MVF-M11C Murasame Presidential model

Unit Type: Custom Transformable Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact nuclear fission reactor

Special Equipment: NJC, reinforced cockpit with manual override system that causes the cockpit cover to explode outward.

Armament: x6 M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS guns-2 on head, four on wings, Beam saber, High-energy beam cannon, Beam rifle Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" beam rifle, Anti-air missile launcher, Shield.

Pilot: President Marie Hilson

Appearance: Same as a Murasame from ORB, but with red, white and blue coloring.

Color: Parts that are orange on a normal Murasame are blue, with red cockpit cover. Blue chest, with red head crest.

Info: A personal thank-you from Lord Uzumi for saving ORB's refugees in their time of need, the Murasame H is the personal machine of the President of the United States, Marie Hilson. As such, it has many features that most normal machines would not have. The most important is the reinforced cockpit which is similar to the one used in the Presidential GM, but with one major improvement: it has a manual override release system that the President can use to escape even the most life threatening situations. By taking into account the flaw that had killed many presidents in the past, ORB was able to create a system that not only could be opened from the outside, but from the inside as well, thus allowing the president to escape even when the machine was on fire.

Author's Notes: I decided to give the president a new unit that would be more useful than just a Traverse Gundam. Therefore, taking advantage of what I had designed for her, I created the Murasame H, which is a custom-made unit. I already designed the unit, so I thought I would use it now.

"_There will never be peace as long as war is waged!"_ Tao White

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X308 Diver/GN-003 Diver Abyss

Unit Type: Prototype Transformable Underwater Combat unit/GN Drive powered underwater combat machine.

Power-plant: Ultra-compact battery/GN Drive

Special Equipment: Hydro-propulsion units for underwater combat/Lightwave pulse thrusters.

Weapons: "Firewaves" prototype underwater battle staff, dual underwater "Gunken" missile launchers, dual "Danketsu" underwater Gatling guns

Submarine Weapons: Dual underwater "Gunken" missile launchers, dual "Danketsu" underwater Gatling guns

Pilot: Tao White

Colors: Blue-grey majority, grey and black chest, black feet bottoms.

Info: An underwater Gundam, this unit was the developed to counter ZAFT's underwater units. The Diver can transform into a submarine form for more maneuverability, as it is made for underwater fighting. It can avoid most units due to its blue color scheme, making it hard to spot when in the water. The Diver is one of several units that survived the Bloody Valentine War, thus it is not as up-to-date as some of the newer units are. But thanks to NASA upgrades and tech, the Diver is just as formidable as it was during the last war.

Author's Notes: I decided to keep the Diver around instead of giving Tao a whole brand-new unit so it would be easier to write the story. And as a result of throwing in the Gundam 00 machines, I decided that the Diver would receive the GN Drive of the Kyrios that was recovered later on in the story.

"_I will not allow anyone to suffer the way she did again!"_ Akira Nishikama

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ORB-04-A Wing/GN004 Wing

Unit Type: Prototype High-Maneuverability Transformable Mobile Gundam Unit

Power-plant: 2 ultra-compact battery units/GN Drive

Special Equipment: GN Particle emitters on back

Weapons: Hellfire mini-missiles (dual launchers hidden on back end of vehicle form), x2 "Seikokatsu" beam sabers (on hips), x2 "Taiyou-ko" katana wing-blades (space combat only), 1 dual 74mm hyper velocity beam rifle, 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun

Alternate mode: Hellfire mini-missiles, "Taiyou-ko" wing-blades (vehicle form), 2x 30mm vulcan guns, one per wing.

Pilot: Akira Nishikama

Appearance: Same as in GS: Divisions

Colors: White majority, with blue and yellow chest, blue feet bottoms, and black top on the wings

Info: Like the Diver, the Wing was one of several machines that survived the First Bloody Valentine War. And thanks to NASA tech and upgrades, the Wing is still a formidable opponent despite being two years older than most current machines…

Author's Notes: I planned to have the Wing survive from the start. Of course, like the Diver, I wanted it to have a GN Drive as well, so what I did was have NASA find the GN Drive that was previously used by the group Fershete and keep it for study.

* * *

><p>"<em>I won't let you bring down Junius Seven! Such a tragedy must never be unleashed on the world again!" <em>Flay Allester

Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-X135 Strike Raven*

Unit Type: general purpose mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: Trans Phase Armor, Raven Striker Mk II backpack/subflight lifter, can be separated from main body and used as a subflight system.

Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, mounted in head, 1x 57 mm high-energy beam rifle, 2x beam sabers, stored in hips, 1x shield, mounted on left arm

Raven Striker Armaments: 2x 52mm hyper velocity cannon, 2x M2M3 76mm machinegun, mounted on the underside of the wings

Pilot: Flay Allster

Appearance: Its body resembles the Strike with a backpack similar to the Raven's flightpack, save larger. And the railguns, when the pack is raised, sit next to the head like the beam guns on the Fatum-00. Its head is the scared head of the Raven.

Color: Identical color scheme to the Raven. Primarily midnight blue with red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.

Info: The Strike Raven was designed by Johanna Dante, at the request of Flay Allster, so she could fight alongside Chris Dante, the father of her child. The largest piece of the Raven reused by the Clyne Faction was its head, which was restored and mounted on the Strike Raven. Again, at Flay's personal request. While its body is designed after the Strike, it lacks the hardpoints for Striker packs, instead it's equipped with the Raven Striker Mk II backpack. A subflight unit based off the Raven's wings and the Justice's Fatum-00. When not activated, the wings are folded and the pack rests against its back. When in use, the wings extend and the pack rises up like the Fatum.

Author's Notes: I had the info altered to fit in with my SEED: Divisions universe.

"_Lives will never be endangered__ again!"_ Chris Dante

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GN001

Unit Type: Close Quarters unit

Power-plant: GN Drive

Special Equipment: Optical camouflage system.

Armaments: GN Beam Saber, GN Beam Dagger, GN Blades, GN Shield, GN Sword, GN Vulcan

Pilot: Chris Dante

Colors: Default colors

Info: Found by the U.S. forces, the Exia was recovered and repaired before being given to the _Archangel_ Crew and pilot Chris Dante during the First Bloody Valentine War. Chris, after the war ended, hid the Exia away with the Freedom and Dynames to prevent others from finding it.

"_No one should ever suffer the tragedy ever again!"_ Liz Dante.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GN-002

Unit Type: Long-range sniper

Power-plant: GN Drive

Special Equipment: Optical Camouflage

Armaments: GN Beam Pistol, GN Beam Sabers, GN Missile Launcher, GN Sniper Rifle

Pilot: Liz Dante

Colors: Default Colors

Info: Found by the U.S. forces, the Dynames was recovered and repaired before being given to the _Archangel_ Crew and pilot Liz Dante during the First Bloody Valentine War. Liz, after the war ended, headed to NAZAFT where her skills would be useful, taking the Dynames with her. She has improved in her sniping skills, a huge asset when concerning the Dynames' main weapon.

"_In war, a Gundam means two things to me: Freedom to the oppressed, and death to the oppressors."_ Heero Yuy

Mobile Suit Serial Number: XXXG-00W0-SX

Unit Type: Transformable Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact Fusion Reactor

Special Equipment: ZERO System-version 3.0, DRAGOON bits

Armament: x2 Beam sabers, Twin Buster Rifle, Machine Cannon, Piledriver Shield, Wing Vulcans

Pilot: Heero Yuy

Appearance: Same as Wing Zero, regular form, but with a third engine cover section per wing, with the white cover sections being the DRAGOON bits.

Colors: Default colors

Info: Heero Yuy's machine, Wing Zero wound up in the C.E. Era with its pilot upon escaping the A.C. universe. Wing Zero saw action during the First Bloody Valentine War before vanishing along with Heero Yuy. Wing Zero later appeared during the Second Bloody Valentine War during the Armory One theft. Heero joined ZAFT before choosing to defect back to the side of NASA and ORB. The combat resulting from his defection damaged Wing Zero badly enough to need repairs and an upgrade. Wing Zero then saw action once more all the way to the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GN-005

Unit Type: Anti-fleet unit

Power-plant: GN Drive

Special Equipment: Burst Mode, Optical Camouflage

Armaments: GN Bazooka, GN Beam Saber, GN Cannon, GN Field

Colors: Default colors

Info: Found by NASA, the Virtue was even worse off than the other two machines recovered by the same alliance. Even after extensive repairs, the machine was still badly damaged. The events of JOSH-A caused the more severe damage, leading to even longer repair times. After repairs were complete, the Virtue was finally given to its intended pilot…

* * *

><p>"<em>My, what a great day to take out some space monsters."<em> Gai Tatsuni

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X107 Z.A.M. Gundam

Unit Type: Anti-fleet unit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact battery

Special Equipment: Phase Shift Armor

Weapons: "Heaven's Fire" Shoulder Missile Launchers, "Hidden Fury" Leg Missile Launchers, x2 "Variable" beam sabers, "Heat Storm" Chest Missile Launchers, "Heat Tracer" shoulder beam cannons.

Pilot: Gai Tatsuni

Colors: White with black trim. Red trim around cockpit

Info: Z.A.M. means "Zoned Allied Massacre". This Gundam, the successor of the NAS-X117-A, is piloted by Gai Tatsuni. The Earth Forces recovered parts of the Z.A.M. Gundam and rebuilt it for their use.

Author's Notes: I needed a machine for Gai to pilot, and so, drawing on the last time the Z.A.M. Gundam had been seen, I had the EA recover some of its parts and rebuild it for their own use.

Name: Xander Alexis

Age: 21

Genetics: Half Natural/Half Coordinator

Eye Color: Light Red

Hair Color: Grey (Naturally)

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 234 lbs

Faction: Earth Alliance

Nationality: Unknown, possibly NASA or ORB

Likes: A Good Book, Peace and Quiet, Clear Night Skies

Dislikes: Coordinators and the Genetic Superiority Arrogance, ZAFT (Borderline psychopathic hatred), NASA (Utter Hatred)

Appearance: Tall lanky but well-built frame, pale skin and sharp yet boyish features.

Criminal Record: 6 near fatality Hit & Runs (Coordinator), 1 fatal Hit & Run (Coordinator), 2 cases Attempted Murder (Coordinator), 3 cases of suspected attempt to commit murder (Coordinator), 1 case of suspected murder (Coordinator), 16 cases of evading arrest, Currently wanted by the NASA for questioning about the murder of a young Coordinator pilot.

Alignment: Pro-Earth Alliance, Pro-Blue Cosmos

"_Shame we can't stay to crush the Patchworkers' feeble hourglasses as well."_ Xander Alexis

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X103AP 'Verde Buster'

Unit Type: Prototype artillery mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: Variable Phase Shift armor

Armaments: 94mm high-energy beam cannon, mounted on backpack over left shoulder; 350mm gun launcher, mounted on backpack over right shoulder; 2 x 6-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launcher, mounted on shoulders; 2 x M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifle, can be combined into one rifle, hand-carried in use

Pilot: Xander Alexis

Color: Default colors

Info: The successor of the X103 Buster of the Blood Valentine War. This particular unit has been assigned to Xander Alexis.

Author's Notes: Xander Alexis is the OC of Mordalfus Grea, and as such he needed a machine, so I took the Verde Buster of the Librarian Works and gave it to him.

"_How typical of the Coordinators to rely upon their technology and distance from Earth to protect them. How fitting that we should kill them where they feel safest."_ Reccoa Schnyder*

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X1022 'Blu Duel'

Unit Type: Prototype close combat mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: Variable Phase Shift armor

Armaments: 2x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 3x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator, stored in shoulders, hand-carried in use; 2x M7G2 retractable beam gun, mounted on forearms, hand-carried in use; 2x ES05A beam saber, mounted on legs, hand-carried in use; shield, mounts M443 "Scorpion" mobile railgun, mounted on right arm

Pilot: EX-C0801 Reccoa Schnyder

Color: Default colors

Info: The successor of the X102 Duel of the Blood Valentine War. This particular unit has been assigned to EX-C0801 Reccoa Schnyder.

"_Oops. I broke this one. Ha ha ha ha! Someone bring me another one!"_ Gyunei Ridden*

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X303AA 'Rosso Aegis'

Unit Type: Prototype transformable mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: Variable Phase Shift armor

Armaments: 2x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 4x beam saber, 1 mounted on each arm and leg; 1x shield; 1x 60mm beam rifle; 1x 'Scylla II' 580mm energy cannon

Pilot: EX-C0311 Gyunei Ridden

Color: Default colors

Info: The successor of the X303 Aegis of the Blood Valentine War. This particular unit has been assigned to EX-C0311 Gyunei Ridden. On a side note, a particualr improvement from its predecessor, the Rosso Aegis is capable of firing it's Scylla II cannon in both modes and the beam possess the same beam bending technology as the GAT-X252 Forbidden.

"_Start another war? Of course we are! We exist only to fight in wars and kill people like you Coordinator! Like all soldiers do! If you're too weak to understand that than you don't belong in that machine!"_ Treize Zabiarov*

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X44S 'Specter'*

Unit Type: Prototype high mobility mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: Variable Phase Shift Armor, Deuterion Beam Energy Supply System, Lightwave Pulse Thrusters, Twin Prototype Vernier Boosters

Armaments: 4x MMI-GAU1717 12.5 mm CIWS, mounted on the head, 2x 'Cerebus' beam revolver with bayonet, stored on hip holders, 1x MMI-558 'Tempest' beam sword, stored on the inside of the shield, 1x MGX-2230 long range multi-phase beam cannon, mounted on right shoulder, 1x shield, mounted on the left arm

Pilot: EX-C1304 Treize Zabiarov

Color: Treize's colors: Black torso, head, shins, forearms. Gray faceplate, biceps, thighs. Red trim and head crest.

Info: The fourth stolen mobile suit from Armory One. Designed as a next generation high mobility mobile suit, it was equipped with the prototype Vernier Boosters. While the massive boosters enable it to achieve speeds unrivaled by normal mobile suits, the boosters can drain the battery if the high speeds are sustained for too long. Also, most pilots cannot handle its maximum speed. To date, only two pilots have been able to successfully control it at its maximum speeds. Its original pilot and the Extended pilot that stole it from Armory One.

Author Notes: I have changed it around so that way Treize is the only pilot of this unit.

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X1000HMX ZAKU Warrior High Maneuver Type/ZGMF-X1001HMX ZAKU Phantom High Maneuver Type

Unit Type: Customized general purpose/commander type mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: High Maneuver Flightpack

Armaments: Varies between pilot

Pilot: The pilots of ZAFT's 11th Fleet

Color: Varies between pilots

Info: Unlike previous mobile suits of the 11th Fleet, this limited production ZAKU variant was created specifically for the 11th Fleet and a handful of veteran aces from the Bloody Valentine. Though, as is their custom, the 11th Fleet has extensively modified and customized their ZAKUs, raising their performance level above the norm. The main feature that sets the HM Type apart from the normal ZAKU, is its inability to mount Wizard Packs and it's flightpack. Granting the HM Type a greater acceleration rate and top speed, and atmospheric flight.

_"Hmph... A new Duel model. Well, get ready punk. Cause I'm the original Duel pilot and there's no way I'm going to lose to you!"_ Yzak Joule

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-1001HMX/DC ZAKU Duel*

Unit Type: Customized commander type mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: High Maneuver Flightpack

Armaments: 2x beam saber, stored on hip armor, 1x MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, 1x MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe, stored on inside of left shield, hand-carried in use, 2x shoulder shield, connected to arms

Pilot: Yzak Joule

Color: Dark blue torso. Light blue arms, legs, head and shields.

Info: Yzak Joule's personal ZAKU Phantom High Maneuver Type. Named after the mobile suit he used during the Bloody Valentine War. This unit has been customized for close quarters combat, sacrificing much of its ranged weaponry for close combat weapons. Including two of its battery clips for its beam rifle, limiting the rifle's operating time. However, in the hands of an ace like Yzak, it is an extremely lethal machine to anyone that gets too close.

"_What the... The Buster?! You got to be kidding me!"_ Dearka Elsman

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X1000HMX/BC ZAKU Buster*

Unit Type: Customized general purpose mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: High Maneuver Flightpack

Armaments: 1x 350mm gun launcher, mounted behind right arm, can be combined with 94mm high-energy rifle, hand-carried in use, 1x 94mm high-energy rifle, mounted behind left arm, can be combined with 350mm gun launcher, hand-carried in use, 1x MA-M8 beam tomahawk, stored inside shield, hand-carried in use, 4x hand grenade (ZR30F fragmentation grenade, ZR20E high explosive grenade, ZR271 thermite incendiary grenade, ZR11Q flash grenade, ZR13Q smoke grenade), stored on hip armor, 1x shoulder shield, connected to arms

Pilot: Dearka Elsman

Color: Dark green body and shield. Tan arms, legs and head, with orange trim.

Info: Dearka Elsman's personal ZAKU Warrior High Maneuver Type. Like Yzak, who sought instill the spirit of previous machine, Dearka named his ZAKU after the Buster Gundam. But he took it one step further, painting it in the Buster's colors and equipping it with the Buster's signature gun launcher and high-energy rifle.

"_Damn. These guys are persistent. But why are they attacking us?"_ Shiho Hahnenfuss

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X1000HMX/DA ZAKU DEEP Arms*

Unit Type: Customized general purpose mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: High Maneuver Flightpack

Armaments: 2x JDP9-MSY0300 directed thermal energy cannon, mounted on shoulders; NOL-Y941 heavy laser sword, stored on left hip, hand-carried in use, 1x MMI-M633 beam assault rifle

Pilot: Shiho Hahnenfuss

Color: Entirely dark blue.

Info: Shiho Hahnenfuss's personal ZAKU Warrior High Maneuver Type. Following the trend of many veterans from the last war, Shiho has modeled her ZAKU off of her CGUE DEEP Arms. Removing the ZAKU's grenades and shield for the latest version of the thermal energy cannons that were mounted on the CGUE DEEP Arms and the original sword of her previous unit. Interestingly, she has fitted the underside of her cannons to hold additional battery clips for her rifle.

SHIP INFO

Ship Name: _Archangel_

Class: _Archangel_-class

Type: Mobile suit carrier/assault ship

Manufacturer: Morgenroete

Allegiance: ORB Union

Length: 345 meters

Accommodation: Bridge, 2 Mobile Suit hangers

Powerplant: x2 nuclear fusion reactors

Engines: 6 large thrusters, 8 smaller thrusters

Armor: Laminated armor

Weapons: 2 x "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon, 2 x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-energy Beam Cannon, 2 x "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannon, 24 x Surface-to-ship Missile Launcher, 16 x Surface-to-air Missile Launcher, 16 x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS, 6 x Anti-Beam Depth Charge

Mobile suit capacity: 16 units

Crew: 130

Info: The White Legend, as the _Archangel_ is known, defected from the EA during the First Bloody Valentine War after the attack on JOSH-A. They brought about an end to the war, but faded into normal civilian life in order to remain hidden from the rest of the EA, mainly the AEU…

Ship Name: _Constitution_

Class: _Liberty_-class

Type: Stealth based mobile suit assault ship

Manufacturer: NAZAFT

Allegiance: United States/NAZAFT

Length: 255 meters

Accommodation: Bridge, 2 Mobile Suit hangers

Powerplant: 2 Nuclear Fusion reactors

Engines: Solid propellant rocket engines

Armor: Gundanium armor, light deflecting armor on top of regular armor.

Weapons: "Penetrator" Rail Cannon, x2 "Freedom's Light" High-energy beam cannons, x2 "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannons, x20 Surface to ship Missile Launcher, x22 Surface to air Missile Launcher, x8 "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS, x3 Aft torpedo tubes, x12 decoy probes

Mobile suit capacity: 6 Mobile Suits

Crew: 70

Info: The _Constitution_, along with its sister ships, the _Orleans_ and the _Andrews_, was taken in by NAZAFT of the United States and given a complete overhaul using ideas taken from the data on the _Archangel_ class ships that was gathered during the war. While smaller in size than the _Archangel_, the _Constitution_ is just as powerful as the White Legend. The ship also has gained a bit of a reputation, becoming known as the 'Phantom Ship' due to NASA testing out a cloaking armor that can reflect, refract, and bend all light waves, making the ship invisible to all known visual sensors.

* * *

><p>Chapter is up. Note the little * by some of the machines and characters. That means that those characters and machines belong to Akatsuki_Leader13. Just a different way of telling them apart is all. And there is a spoiler concerning Wing Zero. XD!<p>

Anywa, you all know this, but I will put it anyway. Constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	41. GS Phase One: Angry Eyes

**Chapter 1 is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Skywalker T-65: yeah, I decided to go with this as I wanted to do this story in arcs.**

**Mandalor the freedom: glad you liked it!**

**Dark Pheonix Jake: it will be continued on from this point.**

**Anyway, I would like all readers who have an account to sign in when reviewing. If you do not want to, then at least leave your account name so I can see who you are. Those who do not have accounts are free to leave reviews as well.**

**I will be updating three times just this once. After this, I will go back to the once a week updates on Fridays. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Cosmic<em> Era 72. One and half years of grim war between Earth and PLANTs ended following the space battle at Jachin Due. The two sides forged a peace treaty amid the ruins of Junius Seven. A place of unprecedented tragedy during the war. The former enemies pledged themselves to work for mutual understanding and to make every effort possible to maintain peace. As a result, the world once more on the path of stability.<em>

Phase One: Angry Eyes

_A family of four ran through the woods, trying to reach the boats that were evacuating the civilians of ORB. Shinn Asuka looked up at the mobile suits fighting above them. The white one and light blue one were shrugging against the other four. Shinn really wasn't sure which ones were fighting for ORB and which ones were with the Earth Forces._

_Suddenly, the light blue one and the black one, which had transformed into a bird-like mode, raced dangerously close overhead. Forcing Shinn and his family to brace themselves as a strong gust of wind slammed into them._

"_My phone!" Mayu cried out as her phone flew out of her pocket and fell down the side of the hit._

_Mayu headed for her cell phone, but their mother grabbed her arm. "Forget about it. We have to go Mayu."_

"_But my phone!"_

"_Don't worry. I'll get it." Shinn said, running down the side of the hill._

_Shinn had found Mayu's phone and picked it up when he heard Mayu scream. He ran up the hill, only for his father to slam into him, tossing him down the rest of the hill. By some small miracle, the only injuries he had sustain were some scrapes and bruises, and having the wind knocked out of him. He slowly got to his feet, still clutching Mayu's cell phone. "Mom! Dad! Where are you? Mayu!" Shinn called out, as started to search for his family. "Mom! Dad! Ma-"_

_He looked over, only to see his father and mother running towards him with Mayu. Earth Alliance officers were behind them. "Oh no! MAYU!" he cried. Running towards them, Shinn was more than anxious for his family's sake. _

_An Earth Forces soldier fired on his family, hitting his mother in the back. Shinn was staring in shock and horror as she fell, dead from shattered lungs. "No…Mom…Mom! MMMOOOMMM!"_

_His father ran towards Shinn, his sister in their father's grasp. "We're almost there. Just hang on, Mayu!" their father exclaimed._

"_Come on. The boat will be leaving soon." An ORB officer said, half dragging Shinn to the boat._

_As they left for the boat, Shinn looked back. His father ran towards Shinn, his sister in their father's grasp. "We're almost there. Just hang on, Mayu!" their father exclaimed._

_But before the duo could reach the boat, the Earth Forces got them first. Their father was grabbed, unable to fight off the trained soldiers. "MAYU! Just keep going!" he cried, Mayu already heeding his words._

_Shinn reached out just as the boat began to pull away. "Mayu!" he cried. Mayu saw this and ran for her brother. "Shinn!"_

_The two siblings reached out their hands, hoping to make contact. Her hand was so close to Shinn's as the boat began to move faster. The end of the dock was getting closer, but so was Mayu. Then, the Earth Forces shattered the moment. Mayu cried out as she was pulled back from her brother by the enemy._

"_Mayu!" Shinn cried. But it was too late. The boat was out of range and too far from the dock. His sister looked back in his direction, a plea for help visible on her face. "SHINN!"_

"_MMMAAAYYYUUU!"_

Shinn shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. The nightmare had returned again. He hated it. He hated reliving that moment. The moment that his family had been taken from him. Because of the stubborn ORB government and the Atthas for not surrendering to the Earth Forces, even though they allowed him and the others to get away to safety. Because of the Earth Alliance for attacking his former home.

"Shinn... Shinn, what's wrong?" Shinn's roommate, Rey asked as he yawned.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

Rey didn't say anything and returned to sleep. Shinn reached out to his dresser, slowly opening a drawer. He reached in and pulled out Mayu's pink cellphone. He held it closely. He would have played Mayu's call back message, but he didn't want to wake Rey. So he just laid there, holding the phone until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Armory One Spaceport<em>

_October 2, C.E. 73_

Cagalli Yula Attha, Uzumi Nara Attha, Athrun Zala and Flay Allster moved through the corridor from their shuttle, heading into the spaceport terminal. "Are you sure that outfit is appropriate?" Athrun asked. "Tell me you at least brought a dress."

"Why does it matter what I'm wearing?" Cagalli replied, clad in the standard attire of an ORB Government official. "Isn't this fine?"

"For a situation like this, a little bit of acting never hurts." he replied. "You know this. Don't try to be someone you're not. You don't want them to think you're an amateur. Though is an unofficial visit, never forget that you are now a ruler of ORB."

"Lighten up a little." Flay said. "We're just here asking some questions about the ORB refugees from the war and our technology they're using."

"Well, I still rule ORB, so that means that Cagalli is not the ruler just yet." Lord Uzumi reminded Athrun, who just flinched slightly.

Flay paused for a moment. She noticed something unusual. She glanced out the corridor window at the spaceport terminal below. Her eyes were drawn to a group of four. A ditzy-looking blond haired girl, a younger boy with blue hair, and an older green haired male, briefly drew her attention. But it was the fourth that she herself drawn to. He wore a black trenchcoat with a high collar, obscuring the lower half of his face. A pair of sunglasses further masked his face. Making it impossible for her to determine what he looked like or how old he was. He had white hair of about medium length. But it was wild. Like he cared nothing for his appearance. Something about him unsettled her. He had an aura of violence and something else she could barely pick up. But she couldn't identify it.

The white haired person suddenly glanced around, looking for someone. Had he sensed her? Flay wasn't sure and after a moment, he stopped searching. Having not spotted her.

Flay's hand reached up around her neck, grabbing a locket that rested next to a dog tag. It was simple silver locket. Inside it was a picture of her son Alexander, taken shortly after his birth. And a picture of Alexander's father, Chris Dante. Who fought during the final battle of the war.

After Alexander had been born, something had changed in Flay. More than just the emergence of her maternal instincts. It was an awareness that she had never had before. The same as Kira's. Though nowhere as strong as his.

And Flay had taken the job of one of Cagalli's assistants after Alex had been born. She didn't need the money she was paid. Her family had been wealthy enough that she could have lived out her life comfortably. But the spoiled girl she had been died a long time ago. Now all she cared about was protecting her son. As a result, she learned to fight, to shoot and to pilot a mobile suit.

"Are you alright Flay?" Athrun asked, jarring her from her thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just lost in thought for a moment there."

They soon reached one of the large lifts that would take them into the heart of the colony. There waiting for them was Ian Kessel, the National Defense Committee Chairman of ZAFT. "Hello. It's been awhile." he greeted.

"Hello National Defense Committee Chairman Kessel." Cagalli replied.

"Please Cagalli, just Ian. How have you all been?"

"I've been good." Lord Uzumi replied.

"Fine." Athrun answered. "How are Saul and the others?"

"Saul's been working as a programmer at one of the PLANTs' largest technology firms, IDB. As for Nicol, he's still performing his concerts and has been something of a celebrity. Though nowhere near as big as Lacus. Yzak's now one of the Commanders of the 11th Fleet. And of course, Dearka's still his right hand man." Ian said, turning to the window of the elevator. "But that's not why you're here, is it?"

Athrun shook his head. "No."

"You're here about the ORB refugees from the war and the tech we've gained from ORB." Ian sighed. "Personally, I don't like this whole affair. It's complicated and there's no clear cut right and wrong here. On the one hand, we're basically stealing ORB tech. But on the other, they're ORB citizens that have chosen to live in the PLANTs and need to earn a living with the skills they have. It's a mess. Worse, the Chairman has handled it poorly." Ian turned to Cagalli. "But maybe you and the Chairman can come to an agreement about this."

"What's your impression of Chairman Durandal?" Cagalli asked.

"He's complicated. But he's a good man. Brilliant, driven and passionate." Ian said. "However, the man has a silver tongue. So be careful when dealing with him."

* * *

><p><em>A ZAFT Hanger<em>

Crews were rushing to finish the remaining Second Stage Gundams. While the Impulse had been finished the day before and loaded onto the _Minerva_. The remaining four units were being finished up and prepared to be loaded onto the _Minerva_. If the crews would ever manage to hurry up and finish the suits up.

"Come on! The _Minerva_ is supposed to be launching tomorrow! Let's hurry up and get the Specter and the other machines ready for transport to the Minerva!" Suiren Kyusai shouted.

She put a hand through her blond hair. At the rate they were going, those mobile suits wouldn't be ready until next week. The mobile suit team of the _Minerva_ was supposed to be her first command. And she would not have it ruined because the crews couldn't get their asses in gear and get these machines ready for transport.

She turned to her own machine, the ZGMF-X44S Specter. It was a beauty. She knew everyone was going on about the Impulse as the top of the line mobile suit of the new series. But personally she preferred her Specter.

One of the technicians approached her with a handheld computer. "We've finished updating the programming. But you should get in the cockpit and check it over."

Suiren nodded, heading for her machine. She climbed into her machine and pulled out the keyboard. She started typing away. Her mismatched green and red eyes scanning the screen before her.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Well...I'll raise." Dale Helbrecht said, adding chips to the pile.

"I'm out. This is getting too rich for me." Shawn Anderson said.

Tristan Palleon put a hand through his slicked back blond hair. Tristan had aristocratic features, making quite pleasing to the eye. Something his fellow Green Coats regularly joked about. Often calling him 'Pretty Boy Palleon' and the future poster boy of ZAFT's military. While he came from a wealthy family, Tristan was about as far as one could get from the rich spoiled upper class types. One of the reasons why he was a Green Coat and not a higher ranked officer. He wished to earn his rank on his merits, not because of his family's reputation. His green eyes stared at Dale for a moment, then at his cards, then back at Dale. Dale's poker face was too good. "I fold." he said.

Hiro Yukai glanced at his cards. The brown haired and blue eyed young man had earned a less than pleasant reputation at the Academy. Prone to being emotionless and almost never trusting anyone. He was never the less an excellent pilot. More than worthy of being a Red Coat, which he graduated as. Some say that the instructors hated him so much that they tried to purposely lowered his marks. Though others say it was because they were afraid of giving a higher rank to someone with no past. Regardless, Hiro was fiercely loyal to those few people he called friend. Hiro grunted. "You're bluffing. I call." he said, placing his hand on the table.

Two nines and two jacks. Two pair.

Dale grinned. "Not this time." he said, laying his hand on the table.

Four kings. Four of a kind.

Hiro let out an annoyed grunt and slapped his forehead as Dale grabbed the pile and added it to his own, already large pile. "I'm going break that poker face of yours." Hiro said. "Just you wait. I'll get all those winnings back."

Dale chuckled. "Just you try, my friend. Just you try."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Princess, Lord Uzumi. Welcome." Durandal politely said, greeting Cagalli, her father and their entourage. "I apologize for having to have you come all the way here."<p>

"I should be the one to apologize for making you take time out of your busy schedule to meet with me, Chairman Durandal." Lord Uzumi said as the two shook hands.

"How are things in your country?" Durandal asked as the group of them moved towards the couches in the room. "I understand that ever since you've become their Chief Representative, many of the problems that ORB has been experiencing since the war, have been resolved. As the head of a friendly nation, I am happy for you. And a little envious."

"I still have a lot to learn." Cagalli admitted, taking her seat as her father took his.

"Now. What could this urgent matter be, that would require you to come here in secret?" Durandal asked, ending the small talk. "From what I've heard from our ambassadors, it's a complicated matter that you wish to discuss. Am I correct?"

"It doesn't seem to be a complicated matter to me. But we've yet to receive a clear response from you administration on this matter." Lord Uzumi answered. "My nation has made repeated requests that you cease the use of ORB's technology and human resources for your own military purposes."

* * *

><p><em>The Girty Lue<em>

The two remaining Third Generation Extended waited in the pilot's lounge with the two EA officers that were assigned to them as well. All were clad in their flightsuits.

Xander Alexis looked around, his red eyes scanning the group he was with. Having grown up in NASA, mainly Canada, he hated Coordinators and those who worked to protect them. His mother was convicted of having killed his father 7 years ago, and got life in prison for her deed. As a result, he hated those who protected the space monsters. He loved to kill Coordinators, no matter who they were, which was probably why he had been assigned the Verde Buster as his mobile suit. With its firepower, he could wipe out many Coordinators.

Gai Tatsuni sat bored as he waited for the mission to begin. His red hair hid his brown eyes somewhat, and he had a scar on his face that was right on his right cheek. He had no real past or any memories of his previous life, just that he had been nearly killed by Coordinators, or so he was told.

The next male of group, Gyunei Ridden, sat impatiently next to the door. His flightsuit was red and black. He had short dark brown hair and red eyes. Like Gai, he always craved action. He hated to be sitting around doing nothing. It drove him nuts. Making him dangerous to be around at times. But never the less, he was a deadly pilot in combat.

Rounding out the group was a lone girl. Reccoa Schnyder. A cold and focused girl, clad in a dark blue and black flightsuit. Her white hair was cut short. She rarely displayed emotions. Like all of them, she followed orders to the letter. She commanded the team in the field whenever Treize was unable to.

There was something unusual about the Extended. All of them wore cloth masks, matching their flightsuits, over their faces. It was due to a glitch in their programming that the doctors had yet to solve. If they saw their face uncovered, they descended into a violent insanity. Attacking anyone and anything they could see. Including themselves.

"Attention. Pilots report to your mobile suits for preparation to sortie." a voice over the intercom said.

"Finally!" Gyunei grumbled, jumping to his feet as Xander stopped pacing. "It's almost time to begin."

The Extended reached for devices strapped to their left wrists. They were connected to devices on their chests that pumped a cocktail of combat drugs and the drugs responsible for maintaining them, directly into their bodies. Pushing a button on the watch-like device, they increased the feed of combat drugs into their systems. They then grabbed their helmets and headed for the hanger.

* * *

><p><em>Armory One<em>

Their talks didn't seem to be going anywhere. So Durandal had decided to continue them as they toured the Armory One Base. As Cagalli, Lord Uzumi, and Durandal talked, Athrun couldn't help but notice the large number of new mobile suits. Including brand new ZAKUs. He couldn't help but wonder how close ZAFT was to violating the Treaty of Junius Seven.

"You, Representative, are a courageous woman. You fought in a mobile suit during the last war." Durandal complimented. "And you are also the successor to the Lion of Orb, Lord Uzumi. The man who holds onto his country's ideal until the very end, without giving in to pressure. What do you believe we should do with the condition the world is in now? I'm sure you already know the answer."

"We will protect our nation and our ideals. It's as simple as that." Cagalli replied.

"We will not attack another nation. Will not allow another nation to attack us. And will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations, correct?"

Lord Uzumi nodded his head. "Yes."

"Naturally, we feel the same way. If possible, that would be the best way. But it is not possible without power. Even you, Princess...No, you of all people should understand that best. Isn't that why ORB maintains full military facilities?"

"Please do me a favor and stop calling me Princess."

"Representative Attha. Forgive me." he said with a slight bow. "However, I must wonder, what are you afraid of? Is it because of the pressure from the Advanced European Union? They believe that ORB is providing military aid to us regardless of the treaty."

Cagalli clenched her fist. The relations between ORB and the AEU had reached a delicate stage. She had hoped that she could convince Durandal to stop using ORB technology for military purposes. Which would get the AEU off their back.

"But it is no truth to that." Durandal continued. "Although we did welcome refugees from the Battle of ORB, it's only natural that those people would wish to make a living here with the skills they have."

"But excessive power will only bring about more conflicts!" Cagalli argued.

"No Princess. Power is necessary because there will always be conflict."

Cagalli opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly, the base's alarms went off.

* * *

><p>A FAITH operative and a ZAFT soldier had picked up them at designated meeting spot. They were taking them to the hanger with the mobile suits they going to steal. Treize Zabiarov didn't like it. They were supposed to trust these filthy Coordinators when they were betraying their own people. Who's to say they won't betray them? If it were up to him, he'd put a bullet in both their heads. But it wasn't.<p>

He didn't like that FAITH operative. There was something about the man that he hated. Something beyond just being a Coordinator. It was like that feeling he had in spaceport.

The FAITH operative opened a side door to the hanger. The ZAFT soldier unzipped the bag and passed out the weapons inside. Sting and Auel armed themselves with a pair of submachine guns, while Stella took a knife and a ZAFT handgun with an extended clip. Treize grabbed a submachine gun and several grenades. He also touched his wristwatch, increasing his combat drugs.

"I believe you know what to do." the FAITH operative said.

A grin spread across Treize's face. They knew. And personally, he was going to enjoy this. "We know what to do." he said. "If you don't want the same fate, leave."

"Very well then. Get to it." the FAITH operative said, before the two ZAFT soldiers left.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Treize shouted, throwing a grenade.

* * *

><p>The FAITH operative and his comrade returned to their jeep. "I wonder. What did those men and women that loaded the nuclear warhead that would spark the Bloody Valentine War thought just before they fired it?" the FAITH operative mused as he sat down in the jeep. "Did they know they were going to start a war that nearly destroyed everything? Or did they realize that they were just parts in the never ending machine of war? And that no matter what they did, war would come."<p>

"I do not know sir." the soldier replied.

The operative chuckled as the jeep sped off. "No one does. They died in the battle. Though I do know what Sato and his soldiers are thinking. Deep down they know they are gears in the machinery. They know they will bring about another war. And they want it. Tell me, who do you think will win the war?"

"Durandal sir." the soldier replied. "Durandal's plan is nearly flawless."

"Perhaps. Though I feel that the Clyne Faction will surprise us all. Lacus Clyne is someone that should not be underestimated. Wu, Azrael, and Creuset did. And ended up losing to them." he said. "Should they win, the fools will not do anything to change the world. They will maintain the status quo. Which will only bring about more wars. Because of that stupidity, I truly despise that group. They could have changed everything after the last war. Instead, they did nothing and let the world side back to its path of war. But we shall shatter the machine known as war. Even if it takes a war to do so."

* * *

><p>"Everything checks out." Suiren said to one of the technicians.<p>

Suddenly, she grabbed her head. She felt something... Something wrong. Her eyes widened. "Intruders!" she shouted.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

A grenade landed next to a group of workers. Before they could run, it exploded. Four armed people rushed into the hanger, firing on the ZAFT soldiers and workers. The ZAFT soldiers and workers never stood a chance. The four were fast, brutal and efficient. Stella leapt into the air as String and Auel fired on the Coordinators. Auel gunned down a pair of armed soldiers atop one of the mobile suits. Stella landed, slashing one soldier's throat and shooting several others. One soldier rushed to the alarm. But before he could reach it, bullets tore through his legs and he fell to the ground. Suiren swore as she ducked behind the Specter's leg.

A soldier rushed over to her position, firing his assault rifle as he ran. "Here." he said, handing her his sidearm.

The two inched over to the edge of the Specter's foot. A moment later, the two moved from their cover and fired their fire arms. The soldier crouching down, Suiren firing above him. But Treize fired as they moved around the corner. Hitting the soldier in the head and forcing Suiren to duck behind her cover again.

"You bastard!" Suiren shouted as more ZAFT personnel died around her. "You murdering terrorists! I don't why you're doing this or what the hell you believe in but you'll never get away with this!"

"Terrorists? This isn't about fear. Nor are we terrorists. We're soldiers." Treize replied, approaching the Specter. "As to what I believe in. I believe that everyone of you filthy Patchworkers must be cast out into the void of space!"

Treize rolled past the Specter's foot, his gun locked on the area where Suiren had been standing. But she wasn't there. He cautiously took a step forward, searching for her. Suddenly, Suiren jumped down from the Specter's leg, landing of Treize. Knocking him to the ground. Suiren tried to pin him to the ground. But to her surprise, Treize slowly started to get to his feet with her still on top of him. She pulled out the handgun she had tucked into her belt. "Stop or I'll-"

Treize slammed his elbow into her stomach, knocking her off his back. Suiren crashed to ground, dropping her gun. Treize grabbed his weapon and pointed it at her. He smirked. Treize fired off a burst at her, killing her by a shot in the head.

Suddenly, a wounded ZAFT soldier hit an alarm. Treize turned to the man and gunned him down. But it was too late for Suiren.

"Get into the machines." Treize ordered, climbing onto one of the four machines. "Deactivate the self-destruct first."

Treize climbed into the cockpit of his machine, removing his sunglasses and replaced them with his black and red cloth mask. Momentarily revealing his mismatched eyes. He activated the mobile suit. The black screens in the cockpit lit up.

**MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM**

**Generation**

**Unrestricted**

**Network**

**Drive**

**Assault**

**Module**

**G.U.N.D.A.M**

**_Ver.2.5.3 Rev.07_**

**Z.A.F.T**

Treize quickly deactivated the mobile suit's self-destruct as his team mates did the same. One by one, the Specter, the Gaia, the Chaos and the Abyss rose to their feet.

A ZAFT soldier reached the outside of the hanger. Confusion was reining among the ZAFT personnel in the base. "Intruders!" the man screamed, trying to warn everyone. "I think they're trying to steal the new machines!"

A moment later, the hanger exploded. The force of the blast threw her to ground. Emerging from the flaming wreckage was the Specter, the Gaia, the Chaos and the Abyss. "Go. Destroy the mobile suits before the pilots can get in them." Treize ordered.

The four mobile suits fired on the nearby hangers, destroying them. Many mobile suits were destroyed in an instant. Along with dozens of ZAFT personnel.

* * *

><p>Durandal, Cagalli, Lord Uzumi, and everyone else could only watch in horror as the hangers exploded. Athrun and Flay pulled Cagalli and Lord Uzumi to the ground as a group of ZAFT soldiers did the same for Chairman Durandal. Shielding them from the force of the blast and flying debris.<p>

"It's the new models! Someone's stolen them!" a soldier shouted.

"Scramble all mobile suits! We need to recapture them!"

"New models?" Cagalli asked as she and everyone else climbed back to their feet.

At that moment, she got her answer. The Abyss appeared, firing its cannons at a hanger. Destroying the mobile suits inside.

"That's a..." Cagalli stammered.

"Gundam..." Athrun finished.

GuAIZ Rs and old GINNs rushed to intercept the stolen machines. But many were quickly shot down by these new mobile suits. Treize fired the fired the Specter's beam revolvers at a wing of DINNs. Shooting down the airborne mobile suits before they could get a shot off. The Gaia, in its mobile armor mode, ran between the rows of hangers and warehouses, firing at the buildings and mobile suits. The Chaos gunned down a pair of GuAIZ Rs and a GAZuOOT.

"Quickly. Get the Princess and Lord Uzumi to a shelter." Durandal ordered.

A soldier nodded. "This way." he said to Cagalli and her group.

They raced towards the shelters. But as they ran behind a hanger, Flay tripped. Athrun, Lord Uzumi, and Cagalli both stopped to help her, when at that moment, there was an explosion. The hanger had sheltered the three from the blast, but their guide hadn't been so lucky. He had been caught in the blast and killed.

Overhead, a DINN fired on the Gaia, but missed. Allowing the Gaia to leap into the air and slice the mobile suit in two. The DINN's upper half crashed into a nearby hanger. It exploded, tossing a ZAKU Warrior to the ground.

Athrun, who was holding Cagalli tightly, knew they weren't going to survive out in the open like this. There was only one option. "Come on!" he said, pulling Cagalli towards the ZAKU.

The quad quickly climbed into the green mobile suit. Athrun was at the controls, as he was the only one that could pilot the ZAKU with its Coordinator OS, while Cagalli and Flay were on either side of him with Lord Uzumi behind the seat. Athrun powered up the ZAKU and it rose to its feet. "Hold on. This is going to get rough." he warned.

It didn't take long for Stella to spot them. She fired at the ZAKU. But Athrun nimbly dodged her shots and tackled the Gaia. Ramming the ZAKU's shield into it. The Gaia stumbled back, losing its rifle in the process. Stella drew a beam saber as Athrun drew the ZAKU's beam tomahawk. The two clashed, hitting the other's shield. Stella knocked Athrun back and lunged at him. However, Athrun dodged her swing and slammed his shield into her again. As Stella stumbled back, Sting landed behind the ZAKU, a beam saber drawn. He rushed the ZAKU, hoping to catch Athrun off guard. Athrun spun, trying to raise his shield in time. But he wasn't fast enough and the Chaos sliced through the ZAKU's left forearm.

Suddenly, several missiles hit the Chaos's back. Everyone turned to the newcomer. It was a small fighter. It flew past them. The legs and upper body of a mobile suit following close behind. To everyone's surprise. The fighter folded up and docked with the legs and then docked with the upper body, becoming a whole mobile suit. Then a third flier appeared, attaching itself to the machine's back. Mounting a pair of anti-ship swords on the mobile suit. It's red and white phase shift activated and the suit landed before them.

* * *

><p>"Why is this happening?" Shinn Asuka asked. "Are trying to start another one? Another war?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hiro Yukai was running to a secluded hanger, his teammates unaware of where he was going. He yanked out a special access card and swiped it through the reader. The doors slid open, revealing a mobile-armor-like shape.<p>

The Red Coat ran over to it and hopped in the open cockpit. The hatch closed as he powered up the machine. Twin green optics flared to life as the machine turned from its mobile armor form to its original mobile suit form.

* * *

><p>Outside the hanger, the battle had just begun to rage when the doors were blown open. A machine stepped out into the light as the doors smoked. The new machine had a blue chest with a green orb in the center, a V-shaped chevron, white arms and legs with red feet bottoms, and a red and white shield. In its right hand was the infamous Twin Buster Rifle. Cagalli gasped as she recognized the machine, as did Athrun and Flay. Lord Uzumi was also in shock.<p>

"That's…" Cagalli whispered.

"Wing Zero…" Athrun murmured.

"The Berserker of JOSH-A…" Lord Uzumi muttered.

"Heero…" Flay murmured.

The twin wings were revealed on the back as the engines opened up, the thrust pushing Wing Zero into the air.

"Heero Yuy in Wing Zero, this is Athrun Zala. Do you read me?" Athrun tried to raise the pilot of the legendary machine on the radio.

Silence came in for a few seconds before a familiar face came on the screen. _"I read you."_ He said in that emotionless tone that the four knew all too well. _"I did not expect you to have arrived in the PLANTs after that defection stunt you pulled."_

Athrun just rubbed his head in an embarrassed manner.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Marie Hilson looked over the new machine she had received only a few days prior from an ORB ship that had arrived off the coast of the United States.

The new machine was a Murasame if she recalled correctly. But if the specs were right, then the cockpit would allow her to escape from the inside instead of relying on help from the outside. That would be useful if she was to ever get involved in combat anyway.

Her eyes gazed at the machine, which was red, white, and blue. And unlike the normal Murasame, the cockpit was reinforced as well, giving her a higher chance of survival than normal.

The U.S. president could only smile at the gift Lord Uzumi had sent her as his way of saying thanks when it came to protecting the ORB refugees that were being chased by the Earth Forces. It was the least that NASA could do for ORB, given that the two nations were allies after all.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Akira drifted into the main hub of the colony, his hair flowing out from behind him as he made his way to the center of the PLANT.

All around him, he could see other NAZAFT officers working on machines, the ICBM launchers, the missiles themselves, and the newest ship class, the _Liberty_ class ships.

Many Naturals and Coordinators were working hard at their jobs, but to the people who lived in the colony, they were all humans, not Naturals or Coordinators. They never saw genetic classes or divisions, which was how the rest of the U.S. saw the two groups as well.

Akira just sighed as he pushed off of the colony's floor and headed into a hanger, where his machine was being serviced. Looking up at the Wing, Aki' could see the past battles he fought in his mind. Tears came to his mind as he recalled his cousin Nisha's machine blowing up in space in front of him. Unconsciously, he reached up and touched the scar he had across his left eye, a reminder of that battle and what he lost.

He clenched his fist that was holding the necklace that his sister had given him so long ago, sadness and frustration rising within him. He had been unable to get back at the AEU for what they did to her, even when he had left ZAFT two years ago.

Akira looked up at the Wing once more, just hoping for any chance to get back at Blue Cosmos/LOGOs for what they had done to his family all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Tao glanced back at where the workers were welding am armored plate into place. Soon, her new ship would be complete and would see action. It was not too long now. She smirked, thinking about how the EA would react to a ship that they could not see unless they got in a lucky shot. That would be sure to surprise them, that were for sure.<p>

She sighed before looking back at where the colony's hanger opened into space. If it ever came down to it, she would be able to deploy at a moment's notice. Still, the chances of that happening were slim given who ran the PLANTs now.

The new Chairman, Durandal, seemed to be a nice guy, and he appeared to have the best interest of the PLANTs at heart. While that was good, his tendency to have a silver tongue really disturbed her.

Tao knew that anyone who had such a good skill at speaking had to be watched, even if it was not what it seemed to be.

That she much she knew from experience alone…

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

Former ZAFT engineers entered the first missile silo they came across, unaware that it was already in use. The first engineer looked around, spotting tools on the floor as well as open missile warheads.

"Well, it seems that this one is already in use." He mused as his eyes locked onto a computer that was on, but locked.

"Can you hack it?" another engineer asked, her voice a bit shaky from what they were about to do. Her companion grinned.

"Of course I can. This is a Natural-based firewall. I can hack it in no time." He bragged.

"_Then I would not even try it."_ A voice echoed. The two engineers looked around before seeing a whole group of scientists and engineers as well as soldiers emerge from the darkness that hid the rest of the missile stockpile.

"What?! How did…How can this place even be used still?!" the first ZAFT engineer stammered out.

"This is our missile silo, so we have continuous access to it as well as the rest of the silos in the nation." The male Natural in front replied.

"We just want to work for you!" the female ZAFT engineer replied.

The male Natural just grunted once. "Yeah, right."

With that, both ZAFT officers ran out when they saw the soldiers aiming guns at them.

"Contact the president and tell her that we had two ZAFT engineers sneak into one of our silos. This cannot be good."

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary John Keller looked over the data of the missiles that were now completed. The project was now complete.

He smiled to himself, glad that the NJCs had finally paid off. Now NASA had its whole nuclear arsenal back, and the EA couldn't do anything about it.

The Natural leaned back in his chair, pleased with what the nation had pulled off. They had done what most had said they could not do, and now NASA had the right to rub their faces in it. It was at that point the door slid open to reveal a contractor from the AEU.

Keller frowned at the sight of the man. He had read the man's profile and he was a member of Blue Cosmos/LOGOs. He was no doubt there for the NJC mineral that NASA had access to.

"Ah. Defense Secretary Keller. What a nice surprise." The man gushed. Keller just glared at him. "I suppose you know why I am here?"

"No, why?" Keller asked, playing dumb.

"I am here to see if you could give us some of the mineral that is needed to make the NJCs work. You have a large amount of it, and I believe that you would be more than willing to hand it over. After all, with such a large amount, surely you would not be as affected as others claim?" the other man purred.

'_Of course. Typical of Blue Cosmos. Always wanting some means to try and wipe out Coordinators.'_ Keller thought as he formulated his response.

"I'm sorry to say this, but no. We can't just hand over the mineral to anyone who wants it. You see, there is a very strict ruling that we have in place, and anyone who wants the mineral have to undergo a background check, and most of those who undergo the check are found to have connections to groups that hate Coordinators and vice versa." He replied. _'Of course, most of those who want the mineral are of Blue Cosmos membership and/or supporters, so that would explain why no one has ever obtained the mineral, even though several NJCs were stolen in the last war.'_ He added mentally. Like he was going to say it anyway…

The man just frowned before speaking again. "Well, surely you could spare just a little bit then?"

"NO!" Keller shouted back. "I read your profile, and you are just like the rest of those Blue Cosmos/LOGOs supporters and members! You just want the mineral to make NJCs to install on your missiles that you have left and fire those at the PLANTs!"

The man just stared before gulping and shakily speaking. "W-well, y-y-you s-s-see…"

"GET OUT!" Keller yelled at the top of his lungs, making the defense contractor from the AEU run out, crying like a little girl.

"Hmph…what wimps those guys are…" Keller growled as he sat down at his desk.

The man just sighed and put his head down on his desk. Those guys were a real pain…

Just how would they be able to try and unite the world if the AEU and the rest of the Earth Alliance followed Blue Cosmos?

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

President Hilson looked over the reports that she had been handed by an aide.

The first mentioned the infiltration by two former ZAFT engineers while the second was a report on the most recent attempt to obtain the mineral needed for the NJCs, although some had recently been stolen by the AEU anyway.

"So they tried the legal method to cover up their theft they pulled off…" she mused as she set the reports down.

Looking back at the massive American flag flying outside the White House, she could only sigh and shake her head at the moves of the AEU and Blue Cosmos/LOGOs.

'_Why must they always attack Coordinators? And why do they hate them so much to the point of nearly wiping out the PLANTs two years ago?'_ she wondered.

She knew that it was human nature to be afraid of things that were not known of, but Coordinators were human too. That did not mean that they were aliens from another world, like oh say, Mars, did it? No, it didn't. They were from Earth just as Naturals were.

The president could not help but smirk at the thought. Coordinators and Naturals were alike in more ways than they even knew. Yet both tried to deny it. Naturals tried to claim that they were far different from Coordinators because Coordinators were 'manufactured' so to speak, while Coordinators tried to claim that Naturals were far less intelligent than they were, and that the normal humans were only cavemen to be studied. And yet, both were far more alike than they liked to admit, even in NASA.

Coordinators and Naturals in NASA knew that they both were the same, even if they were different genetically. And that was what made NASA the ideal place for Coordinators to live, even if it was not perfect.

The AEU liked to call NASA the 'incubator of the new species', but they were not. They were far from it, in fact, and the NASA knew it. The AEU hated NASA's policies of accepting both groups of humans as humans, and that was the main source of the rivalry between the two alliances.

One discriminated against Coordinators while the other accepted them. One hated them while one did not. Both alliances did not trust one another, but only one of the two had the means to wipe out the cities of the other.

President Hilson shook her head, bringing herself back to the present.

The time for reflecting would come later.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander looked over the data that one of their spies in Armory One had sent, and it was not looking good.

There had been a theft at the colony, and of some new machines from what she read. That made her growl slightly. ZAFT had produced new Gundams, and violated the treaty no less!

How could the chairman of the PLANTs have done such a thing? And after what had happened to Heliopolis no less! That disturbed her greatly, as well as a number of NAZAFT officers. She looked out at where Armory One was located, but even the powerful cameras on the outside of New Juneau could not see what was going on inside the colony.

While NAZAFT was able to see what was going on inside the other PLANTs thanks to the powerful telescopic cameras located on the exterior of the colony, they could not see what was going on in Armory One. But the NAZAFT commander knew that it was only natural that ZAFT would want to keep the colony base closed off from even them. Still, she did not like it, even if ZAFT _was_ entitled to such a right.

It was the same with their colony. ZAFT could see the outside only, but the inside was not visible thanks to the one-way reflective glass that served as the false day and night. Of course, their colony's reason for the glass surface was entirely different. They were a military base that had nuclear ICBM missiles.

Many ZAFT officers and radical faction Supreme Council leaders had said that New Juneau was hiding something in the past due to the reflective glass, but they had not been able to prove any of their theories true.

The NAZAFT commander smirked as she recalled what the late Hong Fa Wu had claimed was hidden in the colony. He had claimed that there had been a weapon that was capable of wiping out Naturals hidden in the colony, but there had been no proof of that.

Of course, that had not been as…obscure…as some of the other claims.

Still, the PLANTs could not do anything about New Juneau's decision to keep the interior hidden from the rest of the PLANTs. It was their right as a colony and as a US State no less.

* * *

><p><em>Hanger<em>

The lead ship of the new _Liberty_-class was nearly finished as the new armor was being placed onto the exterior. True to its form, the ship seemed to vanish under the armor as it was locked into place. The only thing keeping the crew aware that the ship was in its berth was strobe lights all around the berth.

NAZAFT officers moved the last bit of armor into place, the crew locking it into place. Tao smirked as she watched the ship she commanded vanish completely. The mere thought of such a ship existing out there was going to put some real fear into the Earth Alliance and ZAFT should they decide to intervene again.

Now the only open places on the ship were the hangers and the doors that were not covered by the armor yet. A smile graced her face as she watched those spaces also get covered with the armor. This was going to be interesting to say the least…

The colony was now on high alert for a possible battle, which meant that the ship would be deployed for the first time in two years. With the new upgrades and the recent overhaul, the ship would be much more powerful than it was in the last war.

Hopefully that would be enough to prevent another possible attack on the PLANTs and another war. But something like that would not be enough to avert such a thing, Tao knew. If anything, it would make ZAFT a much bigger target because the ship would be classified as a ZAFT ship, even though it was now a NAZAFT ship, and their first one since the Celestial Being conflicts.

The _Virginia_-class ships NAZAFT currently used were old, much older than most ships in the current space fleets, and NASA was behind on spacecraft design. Yet, they had managed to create the first new spacecraft in sixteen years, a spacecraft that used the most advanced tech ever created and that would surpass even the _Gondwana_ in flexibility.

'_And with the new _Nile_-class ships in the works, the alliance should be able to gain an edge over even the AEU and their powerful ships.'_ Tao thought as she looked over the data one last time.

This was not going to be the first time the ship had seen combat, but it would be the first as the new ship of NAZAFT.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

A patch of ground stood empty as several buildings soared over it. Dozens and dozens of empty poles stood, the sentinels of the large complex, but only one pole was occupied. The blue and white flag waved in the breeze, the lone resident of the large array of poles.

Once, there had been many flags flying, all of different colors, shapes, and sizes. But all that had changed when the residents of the complex had decided to stop leading the world and resolving disputes between nations. Now the many poles were barren and empty, giving off an air of emptiness and coldness towards the rest of the world.

There were no guards or foreign representatives wandering the complex, nor any soldiers that remained in the once great planetary army. The many vehicles used by them were now abandoned in their stations and parking spots, never to be used again.

The parking lots were overgrown with vegetation and cracked in the parts still visible. A few cars remained, but they were now out of use, only used when food was needed for all the occupants still living there.

The complex's residents never ventured outside beyond the doors that separated them from the rest of the world, but that was fine by them. They _were_ neutral after all.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson snarled as she pounded her fist into the table before her. Why did those fools have to be so insistent on being neutral when the world needed them most?!

"Damn it…" she muttered.

So far, NASA had the only three remaining members of the old United Nations still active in world affairs, but the rest of the world didn't. And that was what made her so mad. The rest of the world could care less about the suffering inhabitants of the PLANTs and other impoverished nations.

She looked back at the flag of the United States before closing her eyes.

Why couldn't they just see that they were not doing the world any good by being neutral on all issues?

She did not know…

* * *

><p><em>Ottawa<em>

Prime Minister Warson looked over at his own nation's flag, wondering why the once well-respected group was no longer caring about world affairs. It did not make any sense. They had just one day, out of the blue, declared that they would be neutral on all world affairs and never intervene in anything again.

Of course, when the Copernicus Tragedy had happened, it seemed justified that they would be neutral from then on out. But they had done that way before the attack had even happened.

Had they been expecting to be attacked for some reason, or had they just chosen to take that path and leave the world to its fate? The latter seemed more likely than the former.

The idea of them being neutral even in the face of a tense peace was beyond disturbing. But there was little the world could do about it.

In the past, several nations had tried to get the United Nations to stop being so neutral, but all had failed when the UN had said no and kicked the people out of the UN complex. But that had not stopped the newspapers, news stations, and the press from doing stories and reports on the actions. Even in the face of action by the rest of the world, the UN had not said a word on the issue, so it had faded from the minds of the rest of the population.

While the rest of the world had all but forgotten the United Nations, they knew that it was still around. The rest of the world just refused to acknowledge the fact that group still existed. Oh, the population was aware the UN was still around; they just like to think otherwise.

That made Warson so mad he pounded his fist against the wall of his office.

What would it take to get the UN to come back into the leadership role they had once held?!

* * *

><p><em>Mexico City<em>

President Diego Gonzalez glanced back at the flag of Mexico, which was on a lone flag pole.

Like the other two leaders of NASA, he too was wondering why the United Nations no longer took its position at the forefront of the human race's leadership. It was no right to him. And based on current intel from the old UN complex, it did not seem that they were going to change their minds anytime soon.

After the UN had gone into hiding, so to speak, one of his nation's top intel gatherers had slipped in in order to gain info on what the UN was doing at the moment. While the data had not changed for the last 63 years, there were signs of false hope that had been shot down. Now he was expecting another burst of that false hope, but he was unsure as well.

Last he had heard, President Hilson had planned to go and talk to the UN in a week or so. Given what she had done in the past, there was a good chance that she would succeed. But there was also the potential for failure as well.

But who knew? Who knew?

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller looked back at the Traverse Gundams that were on station outside the Pentagon, standing guard in case of a potential attack.

The man shook his head before he glanced over at the reports for the new machines that had just been accepted and completed as new weapons of NASA's armed forces. One was an aerial unit while one was an underwater ambush unit. If all the testing went well, then there would be nothing that held NASA back. With new machines that stood up to and surpassed the current generation of mobile suits, NASA would be ahead in the arms race once more.

The new machine revealed currently was the NAS-X112-A Dax, a one-person submarine that could take out several ZAFT and EA subs and ships should the need arise. There were still things to be tested yet, but it held lots of potential for NASA's Naval Forces.

The man smirked. ZAFT would not be top dog for long…

Looking out the window up at space, Keller could only wonder how ZAFT was able to defy the treaty. They had recently been creating new machines, but he did not know how many were built or if ZAFT had designed anymore units that would be considered weapons of war.

The fact that Earth was digging out the N-Jammers was a good sign so far, but there were still facts that bothered him. Many of the governments on Earth still had not put the rest of their nations before anything else, and on top of it, Blue Cosmos/LOGOs still existed and held influence still.

But even then, there were some pleasing signs so far. The pro-Blue Cosmos/LOGOs Prime Minister of Great Britain had been kicked out of office and a more moderate Prime Minister had been chosen to take his place. And the SAF had declared Blue Cosmos a terrorist group, thereby making the foothold in the nation far less powerful than they had been originally.

Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up…

* * *

><p>Chapter complete. A new war is beginning with the theft of four new machines from Armory One and NASA begins to roll out its first new ship in sixteen years. But what awaits the world while an old force tries to hide behind the veil of neutrality?<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews, or outright hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and'or deleted depending on if they are signed or not. If you do not like the story, then do not read. Thank you.

Anyway, read and review!


	42. GS Phase Two: Those who call for War

**Chapter two is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**BigMac51: Well, you can never tell with me. XP!**

**KnightGunAnime: Yeah, I know how that is myself. Anyway, NASA did stop ZAFT's missile mess-up, and as for Blue Cosmos, they still do not realize that NASA is not stupid. As for the UN, they became neutral because they thought the world was truly at peace. But that failed big time. Yes, the president will see more combat, and as for Lord Uzumi, he will be more developed as there will be chapter sections about him in later chapters.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it.**

**Final Genesis: Well, you will get it this chapter for sure!**

**Note to all readers: I am now on Deviantart! My username there is the same as here, but without the space between. I will be posting my story there as well as here, and I will also be putting up OC character art too.**

**********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**********************************

**Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

><p>Phase Two: Those Who Call For War<p>

_Aboard the Minerva_

The poker game was intensifying. Tristan had cut his losses and quit. But Shawn was still determined to defeat Dale's unbeatable poker face. Shawn glanced at his hand. A full house. Dale was going down. "You're going down, Dale. I call."

Dale laid his cards on the table. Three eights, a two and a four. Finally, the poker king was beaten. Shawn's smile widened. "I-"

_"All hands report to Level One Battlestations! This is not a drill! Armory One is under attack! I repeat..."_

The three ZAFT green coat pilots instantly stood up, their game forgotten. "What the hell? Who'd be crazy enough to attack us here in Armory One?" Shawn said.

"Does it matter?" Tristan asked. "We're under attack."

* * *

><p><em>Armory One<em>

The Specter rammed it's sword through the chest of a mobile suit, piercing the cockpit and the pilot. Treize kicked the GuAIZ off his sword and glanced at his nearby teammates, just as a strange white mobile suit appeared. These pitiful mobile suits were of no interest to him. But the white machine...Well, that looked like it was something much more interesting. He quickly checked the Specter's library. There was no match. "Of course. Those bastards hid this one from us." Treize said to himself. "No matter."

The white mobile suit reminded him of the famed Strike of the last war. Treize briefly wondered if this machine's pilot was as good as the late Kira Yamato and Heero Yuy had been. It didn't matter. He had bested Yamato dozens of times in simulators and he would defeat this one as well. Wing Zero was whole different story though…

_"Why is this happening?" _Shinn asked. _"Are trying to start another one? Another war?!"_

Starting another war? Was guy really that foolish? Treize laughed. "Start another war? Of course we are! We exist only to fight in wars and kill people like you Coordinator! Like all soldiers do! If you're too weak to understand that than you don't belong in that machine!" he replied. "Allow me to fix that!"

The Specter raced forward, its sword raised. Shinn separated his swords and crossed them together, blocking Treize's attack. "Not bad. You've got some skill." Treize commented. "But you're no match for me."

Treize activated the Specter's powerful Vernier boosters, propelling it forward and knocking the Impulse to the ground. Shinn quickly started to get up, but Treize appeared above him, swinging his Tempest sword down. Shinn swung his own swords up, forcing Treize to pull back or be impaled on his blades. This allowed Shinn to get back on his feet. At that moment, however, the Abyss appeared, swinging its spear down on the Impulse. Shinn countered by delivering a kick to the Abyss's mid-section. The Gaia, in its mobile armor mode, lunged at Shinn. The Impulse jumped up, dodging the mobile suit.

"Sting, Stella, Auel, surround him." Treize ordered. "We'll overwhelm him and take him apart."

* * *

><p>Heero grunted as he fired his machine's Gatling guns at the Chaos, preventing the pilot from getting close to the new white machine. The Chaos fired on Wing Zero, but Heero was able to dodge it with little difficulty.<p>

The legendary machine jetted upwards to avoid getting hit by the Chaos's weapons, which were two DRAGOON pods. The Perfect Soldier then whirled around and fire with the Gatling guns once more. He could not risk using the Twin Buster Rifle inside the colony, not with so many people around.

Heero looked down, only to see a quartet of GINNs running forth, weapons drawn and firing.

This would not end well…

* * *

><p>Shinn grit his teeth as he blocked the descending spear of the Abyss with his swords. But the moment he blocked the shot, the Specter tackled him, sending the Impulse to the ground. Shinn had to admit, while the pilots of the Gaia and the Abyss were skilled, the Specter's pilot was on a whole other level. He had never fought someone, either in a simulator or training matches, with his level of skill. Shinn hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure if he could beat him one on one. Much less take him with it as it was one against three.<p>

An unknown machine and a quartet DINNs appeared, firing on the stolen machines. The Chaos, the Gaia and the Abyss engaged the mobile suits while the Specter stood over the Impulse, a foot pinning it to the ground. It's Tempest sword raised above the Impulse's chest. Shinn's eyes widened in horror while Treize smirked.

Suddenly, the one armed ZAKU Warrior lunged at the Specter with its tomahawk. Allowing Shinn to get back up as Treize dealt with it.

Athrun swung his axe down. But Treize blocked it with his shield and before Athrun could react, trust his sword into the side of the arm holding the axe. Severing it. Treize then grabbed the ZAKU, turning it around and using it as a shield. Athrun swore as he tried to get them out of the Specter's grip. But there was little he could do. Cagalli, Flay, Lord Uzumi, and himself were now little more than a human shield for the Specter.

_"You coward!"_ Shinn shouted.

"Only cowards and weaklings don't use all resources on the battlefield." Treize said with a sneer. "What will it be? Gonna attack me at the cost of his life?"

Shinn scowled. But didn't move. He couldn't risk it.

"Drop your swords." Treize ordered.

Shinn complied, letting his swords drop to the ground. "Good. Now catch!"

Treize threw the ZAKU into the Impulse. Shinn caught the mobile suit. But as soon as he did, the Specter jumped up, firing its cannon at them.

Shinn, acting on reflex, threw the ZAKU out of the way and jumped back. The ZAKU crashed into the ground. Athrun was fine in the pilot's chair, and Flay managed to brace herself against the side of the cockpit, reducing the impact on her. Lord Uzumi was fine as well, shielded by the seat. But Cagalli wasn't so lucky. Her head slammed against the side of the cockpit and she fell onto Athrun. "Cagalli!" a worried Athrun shouted.

She was unconscious and bleeding from a head injury. He had to get her out of here now. He got the ZAKU back onto its feet and took off.

The ZAKU's departure didn't even register on the minds of Shinn and the Extended. Shinn drew his rifle and fired at the Specter. Treize fired up his boosters again, launching him higher into the air. Most of Shinn's shots missed while the few that did find their mark, hit his shield. Treize fired the Specter's multi-phase beam cannon again. Shinn jumped back, narrowly missing the beam. The Specter landed and Treize drew his beam revolvers, firing at the Impulse. Shinn struggled to dodge his shots.

Treize fired his cannon. Shinn dove to the right to avoid it. But as he did, Treize fired in his path. The beam hit the ground in front of Shinn. The explosion knocked the Impulse back and knocked away its rifle. Treize snickered. "You're right handed. I can tell you. Because you favor dodging to the right." he explained. "I knew that if I fired at you, you would most likely move to your right to dodge it. Quite predictable. Your machine might be an excellent mobile suit. But it's clearly wasted on an inferior pilot like yourself."

_"Shut up!"_ Shinn shouted as he stood back up.

Treize ignored him. "How about this? You power down your machine and climb out. And I spare your life-"

_"No way!"_ yelled Shinn as he fired on the Specter.

Treize dodged the shots effortlessly and shook his head. "You truly are a miserable example of your wretched kind. Your piloting skills are lack and you're rude, Patchworker. I was offering you an excellent deal and you don't even let me finish. No matter. I'll kill you and take what's left of your machine."

Treize drew his sword and rocketed down from the sky, heading for the Impulse at the Specter's maximum speed. There wasn't much Shinn could do and they both knew it.

Suddenly, Treize stopped, feeling a pair of pulses. A trio of beams shot pass him. Had he been moving forward, the beams would have hit him. Both pilots as well the other Extended, turned towards the source of the beams.

_"Hey thief! Those belong to us!"_ A GINN pilot shouted, firing at the Specter as Luna and Rey fired on other stolen mobile suits. _"And we want them back!"_

"Pathetic. I will get to you in good time." Treize said, dodging his shots and drawing one of his beam revolvers.

Sting and Stella joined him, firing back with their beam rifles as Auel fired the beam guns mounted on the Abyss's shoulder fins. Luna and Rey evaded the shots as they fired their beam assault rifles at the four.

As this was going on, Shinn rushed towards where the Impulse's swords laid. Treize glanced at the Impulse. "Sorry. I can't allow you to do that, inferior one." he said, rushing after Shinn and raising his sword.

But just as he reached the Impulse, Shinn grabbed his swords and spun around. Two blades met one. Shinn and Treize battled to overpower the other. As they clashed, the other pilot drew his tomahawk and rushed towards the Specter. Just as he reached him, Treize hit the Specter's Verniers and shot up into the air. The pilot swore as he stopped his charge. Treize kicked the pilot's ZAKU from behind, slamming it into the Impulse.

Auel fired his beam guns at Rey's ZAKU. Forcing Rey to duck under his shots, drawing his tomahawk as he did. Rey lunged forward, swinging his axe. Auel blocked Rey's attack with his spear, then followed up with a knee into the ZAKU's chest. Elsewhere, Sting, who had broken away from his fight with Heero, and Stella traded shots with Luna. The beams from the Extended forced Luna to take cover behind the wreckage of a hanger. Luna reached for one of her ZAKU's grenades. "Let's see how you like this!" Luna said, tossing the grenade at the pair.

The grenade landed between the Chaos and the Gaia. The two pilots dove away just as it went off, allowing Luna to fire back at them.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Armory One<em>

Unbeknownst to the ZAFT forces at Armory One, the _Girty Lue_, cloaked under its Mirage Colloid, closed in on the ZAFT space port and nearby vessels. Its hangers open. A Z.A.M. Gundam, a Blu Duel, a Rosso Aegis and a Verde Buster were launched.

The Z.A.M. Gundam and the Buster slowly headed for the spaceport while the Duel and the Aegis head towards one of the patrol ships.

The mobile suits slowly headed for the dock, undetected by any of the ZAFT ship or those in the space port command center. Gai Tatsuni grinned as he piloted his Z.A.M. Gundam towards the unsuspecting Coordinators. He glanced back at the lagging Verde Buster. He stopped and grabbed the Buster's arm, opening a private contact channel. "Come on, Xander! Hurry up! I wanna wipe out some Coordinators!"

_"Don't worry Gai. We'll make it in time to start the attack. And we'll make them all pay for existing."_ Xander replied, glancing out at the PLANTs. _"Shame we can't stay to crush the Patchworkers' feeble hourglasses as well."_

The two male EA officers reached the dock, keeping out of sight. Three Laurasia-class warships were inside. All unaware of what was about to happen.

Elsewhere, the Blu Duel and Rosso Aegis silently approached the underside of a patrolling Nazca-class. "How typical of the Coordinators to rely upon their technology and distance from Earth to protect them." Reccoa commented. "How fitting that we should kill them where they feel safest."

Aboard the hidden _Girty Lue_, Captain Neo Roanoke glanced at his watch. By now, the Lieutenant and the others should have stolen the machines and would soon be making their escape. "Sir. The mobile suit team is in position." one of the _Girty Lue_'s officers said.

Neo nodded. "Activate Gottfrieds. Load missile tubes with Sledgehammers. Target the port Nazca-classes. Fire!"

The Girty Lue's Gottfrieds fired. The beams tore the first Nazca-class. The Girty Lue's Mirage Colloid deactivated as it let loose a barrage of missiles at the second ZAFT warship, destroying it too.

Gyunei grinned, igniting his arm mounted beam sabers. "Time to cast into the void, Space Aliens!" he yelled, moving in front of the warship.

He roared, charging at the ship's hanger. He drove the blades into the hanger, cutting a strip out of it. Gyunei pushed the Rosso Aegis's chest up against the hole. He fired several beams from his Scylla II cannon into the hanger. Explosions blossomed across the ship's hull. A moment later, the ship exploded.

Alarms went off in the spaceport control room. The Laurasia-class ships started to leave the dock. Heading to attack the intruder. _"Let's get it started!"_ Xander shouted. _"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_

"Yeah!" Gai shouted, hitting a button on his console. Rock music blared into the cockpit and every channel. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

Confusion reigned across the ZAFT forces in the dock and nearby it. An unknown ship had just appeared and destroyed two ZAFT vessels while a third had been taken down by a mobile suit. And now the comm channels were all filled with music preventing them from effectively communicating with the nearby ZAFT vessels and even those within Armory One. Before those inside the warships and the dock itself could react, beams and missiles tore through the hanger. A beam tore through the bridge of the first Laurasia-class. It crashed into the dock floor. Several of the Verde Buster's beams and missiles tore through the thrusters of the second Laurasia-class, causing it to crash into the spaceport control room. Explosions tore through the spaceport, claiming the last Laurasia-class.

* * *

><p><em>Armory One<em>

Everyone stopped as they felt the vibrations from the battle outside the colony. "Damn." Treize said, glancing up. "Sting, Stella, Auel. We're leaving."

_"Aw... Already?"_ Auel whined. _"What about that one?"_

"Leave it. Our orders are to take these machines back to the ship. We can deal with that one at a later date." Trezie replied. "It's time to leave."

The Specter, the Gaia, the Abyss and the Chaos took off, heading towards a distant section of the colony wall. "Come on. We're not going to let these guys escape." Heero said over the com-line, taking off after them.

Shinn, Rey, and Luna followed him, startled at who he really was but kept on firing at the fleeing Extended. But a few moments after they took to the air, one of the thrusters on her ZAKU, exploded. _"Lunamaria! Are you alright?"_ Rey called out as Luna's ZAKU started falling back.

"I'm fine. But I can't sustain my altitude."

_"There's nothing you can do. Fallback to the_ Minerva_."_ Rey said.

"Right." Luna said, her red ZAKU pulling away from the group.

A warning light went off in Shinn's cockpit. The Impulse was running low on power. Fortunately, running low on power wasn't a serious problem for the Impulse. So long as it wasn't cut off from the _Minerva_ anyway. "Meyrin. Launch the Force Silhouette." Shinn said, calling the warship.

_"Roger. Launching Force Silhouette now."_

A moment later, a flyer was launched from Minerva. Shinn detached the Sword Silhouette and deactivated Impulse's phase shift. The Force Silhouette then attached itself to the Impulse back, boosting the Impulse's battery. Its gray armor turned white and blue.

'Interesting. So that machine is indeed heavily modeled after the GAT-X105 Strike.' Treize thought as he watched the Impulse. _'Figures. The best weapon the Coordinators have is ripped off from our machines.'_

The Impulse and the ZAKUs started firing at them. The four Extended evaded the shots as they continued towards the colony wall. A beam from the Impluse narrowly missed the Gaia's side. Stella let out a frustrated growl as she turned around and fired on the Impulse. Shinn sidestepped her shots and continued to fire on her.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Armory One<em>

"C'mon Coordinators! Dance to my music!" Gai said as he fired on a pair of GuAIZ Rs, destroying them. "No no no. That was terrible."

Another GuAIZ appeared, firing on him. Maia sidestepped the beams. "Okay. Once more. With feeling this time." he sneered, firing back on the mobile suit.

A beam tore through the GuAIZ's right knee. Another beam severed its left shoulder. The damaged GuAIZ staggered back. But Gai didn't let up. He continued to fire on the ZAFT machine. Blowing off its head and remaining limbs. "That's better. Still not good. But better." the EA officer said, aiming at the GuAIZ's torso.

A shot rang out and GuAIZ exploded.

The Verde Buster fired its beam cannon and gun launcher at a Nazca-class, hitting the warship's hanger as a GuAIZ R was about to launch. Xander laughed as a fireball consumed the entire hanger and its mobile suits. The Rosso Aegis, in its mobile armor mode, grabbed a CGUE in its limbs. Gyunei smirked as he squeezed the mobile suit, crushing its body. "Oops... I broke this one." he said, laughing. "Someone bring me another one!"

A pair of GuAIZs fired at him. "You'll do!"

He fired his Scylla cannon. The beam pierced one GuAIZ as the other tried to dodged it. But he was unprepared for the curving nature of the beam and was hit too.

More ZAFT mobile suits approached the four pilots. Reccoa fired her beam guns, taking down a trio of GuAIZs and a CGUE. "Pathetic." she said. "These Coordinators are utterly hopeless."

_"What's taking them so long?"_ Gyunei impatiently asked, slicing a pair of GuAIZs in two. _"I thought this was supposed to be a quick grab and run. Don't tell me that Big Bad Treize is losing his touch."_

"Hey! You better watch your mouth." Gai shot back, firing his shoulder cannons at Laurasia-class. "That guy won't like hearing that. He'll kill you for saying that."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, aboard the <em>Girty Lue<em>, Neo was growing impatient as well. He had expected better of Treize. Out of all of the Extended, Treize was the best and normally the most reliable of all three generations that had come out of the labs. Even an unexpected problem shouldn't have kept him busy for long.

While the combat abilities of the Extended were incredibly high, even they would eventually be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the ZAFT forces undoubtedly heading to aid the surviving forces of Armory One. "Have my Exus prepped for launch." he said, rising from his seat.

* * *

><p>The Extended were finally nearing the colony wall. Unfortunately, Stella had become obsessed with destroying the Impulse. As a result, she was dangerously lagging behind. "Come on Stella!" Sting called out as he fired at Rey's ZAKU. "We need to get out of here!"<p>

_"No! I can beat him! I __will__ beat him!"_ Stella yelled back as she swung a beam saber at the Impulse.

Shinn blocked the saber with one of his own and then slammed his shield into the Gaia's chest. Knocking the black machine back. _"Fine then."_ Auel said with a smirk. _"I'll guess you'll just stay here and __die__!"_

Stella froze. Her eyes widened as her body trembled. _"Die... Am I going to die? NO! I don't want to die!" _she screamed, rushing towards the colony wall.

_"Idiot!"_ Treize shouted as he fired his beam revolvers at Heero. "_Why the hell did you use her block word?!"_

_"Hey. It got her moving, didn't it?"_ Auel replied in his defense.

As the ZAFT pilots and the three remaining Extended pilots battled, Stella reached the colony, firing at it. Desperate to get back to the _Girty Lue_. Back to Neo. Back to where she'd be safe. Her beams slammed into the wall, damaging it. She continued to fire.

"Dammit." Shinn swore as he watched the Gaia fire upon the colony wall. He had to stop them from damaging the colony any further. He raced toward the Gaia, when the Specter shot out in front of him.

Treize fired at him, forcing Shinn back. "Not so fast, inferior one. You have to get through me first."

Suddenly, a golden blast flew towards the Specter, forcing it to dive out of the way. "I don't think so." Heero growled, bringing his machine towards the pair. "You will not escape me!"

Heero powered up his engines and flew after the Specter, knowing that the pilot was more than the ZAFT pilot could handle. He fired a low-power blast from his machine's rifle, despite the risk of destroying part of the colony.

The Natural growled as the Specter barely dodged the beam.

Treize growled as he dodged the blast that had been fired at him. How could this pilot be so good, given that it was a ZAFT officer? Could this guy be an ace?

"Time for you to die, Coordinator!" the Extended shouted as he fired on the legendary machine that was now following him.

"_I am no Coordinator."_ Those four words clinched it.

Treize could hardly believe who he was facing. The machine that he had always failed to beat in the simulators was right in front of him! _'This is…the Berserker of JOSH-A?!'_

Things just got harder than he had expected…

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Aid Station<em>

"Who's in charge here?!" Durandal asked as he and his bodyguards approached. "I need a status report now!"

Ian Kessel and a ZAFT officer approached the group. "Chairman, it's not safe here." Ian said. "Please sir, get to a shelter."

"How can I head for shelter when I don't even know what's going on?!" Durandal argued.

Ian sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, when a ZAFT officer approached the group. "Sirs. We still can't reach Dock Control or the outside."

Ian shook his head. "You want to know what's happening, everything's gone south. Our GuAIZs and older mobile suits are torn apart by the stolen prototypes while most of our ZAKUs were either destroyed or badly damaged in the first minutes of the attack. And we have no idea what's happening outside the colony." he explained. "Now please sir, at least get to the _Minerva_. There's not much you can do here and if worse comes to worse, the _Minerva_ will be able to get you to safety."

Durandal scowled as he glanced at the docked warship. "Fine."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Armory One<em>

A trio of GuAIZs headed for the two Extended pilots and the two EA pilots, only to be suddenly cut down by three barrages of shots, from three different directions. Destroying all of them. Neo recalled his Exus's gun pods as he glanced at Armory One, looking for some sign of the other team.

It didn't take him long. He spotted a portion of the colony wall glowing red from weapons fire. They were blasting through the colony. "Xander." Neo called out. "Have you ever blown a hole in a colony?"

_"No sir. Not yet."_ came his reply.

"Well now's your chance. Treize's team is trying to punch out a hole for their escape. These are their coordinates. Use your remaining missiles and help them out." he ordered. "Everyone else head back to the ship."

_"With pleasure sir."_ Xander said, heading for the site as the Z.A.M. Gundam, Blu Duel and Rosso Aegis returned to the _Girty Lue_.

When Xander reached the site, he unloaded his missiles. They hit the already weakened wall as Stella fired another barrage. It was too much for much for the wall. It exploded.

The ZAFT pilots all gasped as an explosion tore through the colony wall. An instant later, air started being sucked into space. Pulling the Gaia outside the colony. Treize smirked as he pulled away from the Impulse. "Sting, Auel, the door's been opened. Let's go."

The Chaos's pods reattached themselves. _"Roger. Withdrawing."_

Rey and Auel clashed. Tomahawk met spear. But Auel won. Cutting through the handle of the tomahawk, just above the ZAKU's hand. Auel grinned, spinning his spear. The butt of the weapon hit the white mobile suit, knocking it aside. Allowing Auel to regroup with his teammates. _"I'm coming."_

The trio fled into the gaping hole, escaping into space.

"Shinn, come on. We're not gonna let these bastards go home after all they've done." Rey said, racing after them.

Shinn shook his head and followed Rey. _"We can't just let them escape. Not after what's happened."_

"Right, now let's go!"

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Bridge<em>

Talia Gladys, Captain of the _Minerva_, scowled as they watched the Impulse and the ZAKUs fly through the hole in the colony.

"Captain!" Meyrin Hawke, the _Minerva_'s Combat Information Control Officer, called out. "The Impulse is running low on power! Only three hundred seconds at most!"

Talia stood up from her chair. "We cannot afford to lose the Impulse as well. Prepare the _Minerva_ for launch." She turned to the ship's guest. "I trust you don't have a problem with that, Chairman."

"No." Durandal quietly replied. "We really have no other choice at this point."

"Commence _Minerva_ launch sequence." the _Minerva's_ XO, Arthur Trine said over the intercom. "The ship is now switching to combat status."

"Gunnery crews, FCS contact. All personnel, set all projectile weapons to Grade One."

Talia turned to Durandal again. "Mr. Chairman, please disembark now."

"No Talia. This is not a situation where I can just stay behind and wait for reports." he replied. "I have duties along with my authority. I will accompany this vessel. Please allow it."

Talia just shook her head. There was little she could. If he wished to stay on board, she didn't have the authority to stop him.

* * *

><p>Athrun landed the damaged ZAKU onto the open catapult of the new ZAFT warship. Cagalli had regained consciousness, but was still in daze and possibly had concussion. Athrun parked the ZAKU in the <em>Minerva<em>'s hanger and opened its cockpit hatch. He and Cagalli left first, riding the cable down to the ground.

"You there! Don't move." a maroon haired girl in a Red Coat uniform ordered, a gun trained on them. "Who are you? And how did you get aboard that ZAKU?"

More ZAFT soldiers, as well as members of the hanger crew and four regular ZAFT pilots gathered around her. Unsure of what was going on.

"Lower your weapon." Athrun replied. "This is the Chief Representative of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha and her father, Lord Uzumi. I am one of her attendants, Alex Dino." He then gestured at Flay, who had reached the ground. "And this is her assistant, Flay Allster. We were caught up in the commotion during our meeting with Chairman Durandal. And since we were unable to find shelter, we were forced to borrow this machine to protect ourselves."

Luna and the soldiers lowered their weapons. "ORB's Chief Representatives?" a very confused Luna asked. "But why would they be here?"

"The Representative has been injured!" Athrun said. "She needs medical attention. And is the Chairman aboard this ship? If so, we need to see him immediately."

Luna nodded. She wasn't really sure what to do. So she figured that she would have to take them to the Captain to get this all sorted out.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Armory One<em>

As the two ZAFT pilots entered space through the hole, both Rey and Shinn felt a presence. Rey's eyes widened. "Look out!" he shouted.

Beams rained down on them from a number of different angles. A beam blasted the Impulse's shield from its hand. Another grazed the left side of Rey's Phantom, carving a gash on its head. A third beam severed the right shield of Rey's ZAKU But thanks to his warning, those were the only beams that hit them.

"So this is what was keeping Treize and the others busy." Neo said as he continued his attack. "It's my fault. I should have expected there to be more prototypes we weren't aware of."

Shinn and Rey struggled to evade the beams from the Exus's gunbarrels. They had all seen the intruders' ship. But there was little they could do while they fought just to evade the beams. "Dammit! Where the hell are all these beams coming from?" exclaimed Shinn.

"Gunbarrels." Rey replied. "Just like our DRAGOON system. Only wire-guided. One guy can attack from multiple directions at once. Making it difficult to fight such machines. Especially against someone that can use them to their maximum potential. Just focus on staying alive."

Rey took aim as he continued to dodge Neo's shots. This was the tricky part, trying to track something that was almost always moving while having to dodge the shots of the gunbarrels. It required a great deal of skill and luck. He fired. A beam pierced a gunbarrel. But just after he fired, another gunbarrel fired at him, hitting his rifle. Rey swore as he and Shinn fired their backup rifles at the mobile weapons. Shinn's shots were too slow. Utterly missing his targets. Rey did a bit better. Able to better predict where the weapons were going. But he still missed his targets.

Neo smirked. "Not bad. But not good enough. Now I'll take that fifth one if you don't mind."

But at that moment, a massive set of doors on Armory One started to open. Everyone stopped and turned to the doors. The doors finished opening, revealing the _Minerva_. The dock clamps detached themselves from the ship. The _Minerva_ took off, its wings unfolding.

Neo then took notice of another presence, one that was much more experienced in combat than he was. He turned around, only to see a machine that was thought to have been destroyed. And in its right hand was the infamous Twin Buster Rifle…

"So, Wing Zero has arrived…time to see if the pilot is the real deal, just like the machine…" he smirked as he flew by the legendary unit.

But what he did not know was that it _was_ the real deal…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT officers looked over towards Armory One, which was also a PLANT, only to see the signs of a battle going on.

It was something that ZAFT could handle, they figured, so they left the battle alone.

But one officer, Lt. Akira Nishikama, could not get the battle out of his head. Being a Bloody Valentine veteran, he had a feeling that the battle was not a normal one, or at least one of the battles that had become more common in the aftermath of the previous war.

And he was right…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson was unaware of the battle taking place in space, but that did not mean that she was no busy with other things that were just as important. She looked over the reports on the missiles, pleased that the outfitting of the NJCs had been completed. It was not long now…

An attack on the PLANTs was what NASA was expecting, but they were not sure as to when it would occur. That was what was bothering her. The Earth Forces had not made a move since the end of the previous war, where she too had seen action, despite being the President of the United States.

The president sighed as she looked back at where the White House security was located, knowing that she had only a limited ability to roam where she wanted to. She smirked though, knowing that in battle, she could roam without any restrictions. If she was ever on the frontlines again, she would have the ability to go wherever the troops went.

That was the one advantage she had now, and it was only because of the mission she had pulled off during the last war.

Closing her eyes, President Hilson wondered if her family had truly attained peace now that the one behind their murders had been killed.

'_Mother, Father, Brother…are you all happy now? Are you finally at peace? I hope you are…'_

-_Flashback-_

_A young girl ran around, her older, adopted brother hiding behind a bush. The young boy was shaking as his sister peeped around at him._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

_The boy gulped and emerged in a timid manner. "I-I'm just s-s-scared is a-all…" he murmured softly._

"_Hey, it's okay. No one will hurt you here." The girl said reassuringly. The boy seemed unsure about her claims though, but he still followed her regardless._

_The house had a nice big front yard, with three trees on either side of the walkway and porch. Blue siding lined the house, with two stories of it standing tall and proud. Black shingles lined the rooftop, but those were actually solar panels in purpose. The garage, on the right side of the front yard, had a white door, with a lone car in the driveway. The lawn was nice and neat, with flowers along the sides of the walkway and driveway._

_Inside the residence, people had gathered to see the new member of the family._

_The young boy was shaking as the members of his new family glared at him, or so he thought. In reality, they were looking at him in an unsure manner._

"_So, this is the boy you took in? I find it hard to believe that he is so friendly. He looks more timid if you ask me." A woman said as she glanced at him._

"_Hey, he was taken in from a Blue Cosmos supporting family. They treated him badly since he refused to accept their ideals. It would only be natural for him to be nervous around other family members who thought the same." His adoptive father, Senator Mark Allen, replied. The senator looked back at his newest family member with a calming smile._

_Still, the boy shook in his socks._

"_Still, I am unsure about this. What if the family reacts?" another man asked._

"_We will worry about that when we come to it. Right now, he needs to be treated with respect and kindness. He is still recovering from his ordeal." Senator Allen replied._

_Mackenzie ran towards her father, panting as she reached his car. "Father…*pant*…An…*pant pant*…Andrew…Ab…ducted…*pant*…Blue Cosmos…"_

_Senator Allen looked at her, a furious look on his face. "What?!"_

"_They…took him…to…the old…library…to…burn it down…" his daughter replied._

_This made the older man even madder. "Get in!"_

"_What?"_

"_GET. IN. NOW!"_

_Mackenzie gulped but did so anyhow. There was no messing with her father when he used that tone on her._

_Andrew Henry Allen-Guss looked at his adoptive father with a happy grin, relieved to be free of his past once more…_

_Senator Allen looked at his daughter, glad that she was alright…_

_Maria Allen smiled as she watched her family play around, feeling at peace with herself…_

_-End Flashback-_

The president cried as she closed her eyes once more.

The pain never seemed to fade away, even with time…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary John Keller walked through the halls of the Pentagon, a report in his hands. On the piece of flimsi-paper was the data on the AEU's latest military movements. He read it over, several things catching his eye.

"The AEU has decided to try and declare war on the PLANTs? Not again…" he moaned as he threw his head back in exasperation. This was the fifth time he had heard about the AEU's plan to do that, and once again, he would need to try and talk them out of it.

"I'm surprised we haven't used an ICBM on them yet…" the older man muttered under his breath. As if the president would allow it…

Keller looked up as an aide approached him. "Sir."

"There you are." The Defense Secretary said as he walked up to the aide. "I need you to take this to the president."

"Sure thing sir." The aid replied as he took the report.

With that done, the aide left, leaving Keller alone in the Pentagon's hallway…

* * *

><p><em>AEU<em>

A man looked over the data on the new machines, pleased with what he was reading.

"Soon, those Coordinators will fall to us…" he said with glee, a sneer on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Armory One<em>

Shinn fired on the machine with the large rifle, hoping to get a hit. "Damn it! This one's fast!" he swore as he tried to hit the machine again.

The pilot just dodged the blows, either gloating at his actions, or just plain mocking him. Shinn then fired once more, but the machine took the blast on its shield with no trouble at all.

"Just who is this guy?!" Shinn growled.

On the _Minerva_, Captain Gladys had visual on the Impulse. And the machine he was fighting as well…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The crew of the ship was soon onboard as the colony's hanger bay opened. _"All crew members of the _USS Constitution_, prepare for launch. Repeat, all crew members, prepare for launch!"_ a male voice said as the crew ran one last systems check.

The hanger doors revealed the outside of the colony, which was now facing the Armory One direction. Engines began to whine as they powered up. With the thrust provided, the new ship moved out into space, and headed for the battle.

* * *

><p><em>USS Constitution<em>

Aki' was in the bridge with several other members of the crew, Tao in the captain's seat. The blue coat looked over at his superior. "Are you sure that the ship is ready for its combat debut?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. If I wasn't, then we would not be heading into battle, now would we?" she replied.

The lieutenant just sighed. "I just can't believe that a new war is about to begin. Isn't this how the last war began?"

"No, the last war began through a nuclear attack on the PLANTs." Aisha replied as she looked back. "The current situation is not the beginning of a new war, or so I hope."

That made Tao look down. "So do I, Aisha. So do I." She then looked back up, glancing out the bridge window.

"Bring us to the site of the battle. Full speed ahead." She ordered.

With a whine, the engines increased thrust to maximum power and the ship's speed increased greatly. They just hoped that it was enough to get there in time to make a difference.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

The Defense Secretary looked back at the President, who was now getting into The Beast, still unable to believe that despite what she had done in the past, she was still in office. Many had criticized her actions in the past, but she had remained by her convictions, despite the pressure to resign more than once.

Her family had not been well-known in most other arenas of the political field and lifestyle, but when it came to Coordinator and Natural rights, in the beginning, they had been called crazy and ignorant. In the end though, they had come through for both groups, and it was all because of their persistence.

Keller could just barely recall a time when Coordinators did not have the same rights as Naturals, but that had all changed when the famed Senator Mike Allen had come onto the scene. He had pressed for the Coordinators to have the same rights as Naturals, only to be shot down. The senator had been threatened and called a Coordinator-fanboy, but he had stood by his ideals, even in the face of the more experienced Senators calling for him to resign.

That had been back in the 20s of the C.E. Era, when he himself had been only a boy. And even then, it had been unthinkable that Coordinators would be treated equally in the U.S. And yet, now Coordinators were treated the same as Naturals.

When the Coordinators had begun to appear in NASA, people had demanded that they be kept in check through harsh laws that discriminated against them. And it had worked until those Coordinators began to get older. Their parents had been unhappy as well, and had begun to demand that their children be treated as humans instead of products, but their pleas had fallen on deaf ears, and when something _had_ been done about it, the laws passed had lacked effective enforcement.

But then, a little-known senator had stepped onto the scene, pressuring the members of the Senate and House to pass effective laws, even though it fell on deaf ears. That senator had been Senator Mike Allen, a senator only in his third year.

Senator Allen had spoken out against the harsh laws against Coordinators, calling them unneeded and going too far when Coordinators were human as well. But he had been shot down by the senior Senators, called a naïve fool, and just shoved aside for more important matters.

When the ship of George Glenn had announced that an alien fossil had been found, the lawmakers began to act, but too slowly until Senator Allen had said that future voters would be disenfranchised from most rights including the right to vote. Then the Human Recognition Act of 0027 had been passed, but like all laws dedicated to protecting Coordinator rights at the time, it lacked a means of being effectively enforced.

Then, when the ship returned to Earth and studies on the alien fossil began, Coordinators began to become more accepted because Glenn had done the impossible: he found an alien specimen. People began to accept Coordinators as the next stage of human life, and that led to new recognition as being human.

Then, in C.E. 0032, Coordinators in Chicago were attacked, and Blue Cosmos was found to be guilty of the acts. Despite there being no laws to protect Coordinator children from the attacks, the Blue Cosmos members were found guilty of attacking children and other serious charges that carried harsh prison terms and the death sentence. This led to riots in cities all around the U.S., which got press attention from every news station around. Everyone could see the parents of Coordinator children marching to get the attention of the Congress and the rest of the government, and it worked. The police also joined in due to several of the officers being parents to Coordinator children to. There was no way for the marches to be ignored, and when Senator Allen spoke up again, calling on Congress to act, they did. He pushed through massive law reforms in Congress, which they agreed to. And it worked.

Then, two years later, Senator Allen's work finally paid off. The Human Recognition Act of 0034 was passed, but with major reforms and revisions, as well as effective enforcement. And that had been the Allen Family's first major achievement.

Keller shook his head as he looked back at the presidential limo driving off, bringing himself back into the present.

Reflections were good and all, but not when he had a job to do.

Still, he knew that it was also because of the president's father that the next big law in Coordinator rights had been passed. In C.E. 42, the late Senator Mark Allen had pressed for the Coordinator Protection Act of 0042, but in addition to protecting the Coordinators from discrimination, it also protected the Naturals from losing their jobs to Coordinators. It had been hailed as the most comprehensive law protecting Coordinators and Naturals ever passed.

That had been when the Allen Family had become the Allen Political Dynasty, a feat the only the Kennedys had achieved before. Of course, there had been other Allen family members in the political arena that had been vital in those two laws being passed, but it had been the Senators Mike and Mark Allen that had pressed for those laws to be passed the hardest.

And it was now their greatest legacy…

* * *

><p>The president looked on as she rode in The Beast, the buildings of Washington D.C. rushing by as she was taken to the airport where Air Force One was stationed. She was aware that she was going to the AEU to try and work out something regarding the Coordinators, but the doubts of a successful trip were on her mind.<p>

The current success rate with the AEU was not even one meeting high, and she doubted it would even get that high as well.

Still, President Hilson knew that she had to try or at least work on breaking ground to reach a compromise. But even that seemed to be impossible. She just had to take it as it came, and what happened was what happened.

* * *

><p><em>London, England<em>

_Ten hours later_

President Hilson sat in the Embassy of the United Kingdom, the Prime Minister of Britain before her. The man was in a black suit with grey hair and green eyes. He gave off the air of an experienced politician, which she was not.

"So, I hear you want to talk about the issue regarding the Coordinators, right?" the Prime Minister asked as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Yes, I do." President Hilson replied as she leaned back in her chair, her arms folded over her chest. "And I do not want to talk about _NASA_'s supposed wrong-doing in supporting the Coordinators and their rights. That has occurred in the past every time I have come here, and frankly, I am sick and tired of it."

The Prime Minister nodded. "So I heard. But you can relax. That is not what I want to talk about."

That made President Hilson gape in shock. She shook her head before she hit her head on the side a few times to make sure she was not hearing things. "What did you say?"

"I said I did not want to criticize you for your actions in the Coordinator rights arena. Why is that such a shock?" The Prime Minister asked.

"Sorry. It's just that whenever I have come here, I have never heard anyone say such a thing. Mostly I have been met with representatives, never the Prime Minister before. But I heard that you were recently appointed, am I right?"

"Yes, I was. Just a few weeks ago, to be more precise."

"Then you are aware of the current situation with the AEU?"

"Yes, I am. And frankly, I am disappointed in the way they have acted in recent years. Going as far as to launch an invasion on your soil was a bit too much and was too far extreme a reaction to what you had decided to do. Of course, that is just my personal opinion, not that it matters."

"Oh, it does matter. Believe me, I know that all too well." President Hilson replied as she reflected on her family's achievements. "Personal opinion can lead to new things if actions are taken, whether those things be great or bad."

The Prime Minister nodded. "I see. Well, shall we get to work then?"

"Yes…"

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

As Air Force One headed back to the States, President Hilson could not help but feel a bit of pride at her work. It had also helped that the new Prime Minister of Britain was more open-minded on the issue of Coordinators, so that had allowed her to make great progress on her goals of ending the world-wide hatred of Coordinators.

She looked out the window of her room, her eyes landing on the capital of the nation. The American Flag waved proudly, as if welcoming her home.

The President smiled a bit at the sight, but she knew that her work was far from done.

She had yet to accomplish what countless people had failed in, and that was going to be her biggest task yet…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller looked out the window as he observed the flag at its full height. Today was a day when it was at normal flying height. He could recall days when the flag was often flown at half-mast. Even if today was not one of those days, he could recall the days that it did as if they were just yesterday.

The most recent was in September on the 11th. It had been a day of sad memories, when lives had been lost for no reason. And soon, it would be the three year anniversary of the Junius Seven attack.

The lives lost on that colony brought tears to Keller's eyes as he recalled seeing that flash of light. The missile had been unkind to the people living out their lives normally. And it was all the result of Blue Cosmos, the ones behind it.

When had the Coordinators done anything wrong to deserve the hatred that they received? It did not make sense to him, to just attack someone for being different.

Keller just hung his head as tears fell down his face. No one deserved to die that day… No one deserved that fate, even if Blue Cosmos said they did.

Deep down inside, he was afraid of what would happen if the group managed to take out the president and the rest of the Washington leadership. Everyone in the upper leadership was, even him.

Even he was afraid…

* * *

><p><em>Air Force One<em>

President Hilson sat in the bedroom of Air Force One, looking out the window at her home. She could recall a life that she had once had. One that had her family being alive.

Closing her eyes, she felt the tears roll down her face. Even now it hurt…

The president hung her head, her fears of being found out coming forth. She was afraid of what Blue Cosmos would do if they realized that she was really Mackenzie Samantha Allen, the last member of the Allen family.

Her close friends had vanished from her life, and she had started anew, but she felt she had betrayed them by changing who she was. But it had all been for survival right?

Right?

Nothing seemed to be right and wrong anymore. There was no thin line, but that did not matter to her. After all, no one else could see the line…

Her home had been left empty. She was now gone from people's lives, the lives of her friends, and her own life.

It was rare that she had the opportunity to reflect like this, but she felt it was not good for her to do such a thing. It brought back too many memories she wanted to hide forever. Her past life she tried to run from, but no matter what, she could not.

Running was the only thing she had done, and it was the only thing that she knew. It was the only life that she had known for the past 20 years now. But when she had taken on that mission last war, she had not been running from her past to be exact. She had decided to face it in order to take out the man in charge of the group responsible for her family's deaths. But still…she had taken on a false name and identity to hide herself from Blue Cosmos. So she had been running even then…

Why did she run from her past when she did not have to? Why did she flee from her family's legacy when it was one of greatness? She was not brave… In fact, she was a coward for running from her past.

Everyone called her brave for taking on such a dangerous mission. But compared to facing her past, that had been nothing. Even her time in special ops seemed tame in comparison to what she had to face on a daily basis.

Why did it always have to be so hard to run from her past? Why couldn't she just have a normal life where she did not have to run for her life on a daily basis?

She looked over her scars on her body, wondering why she had to survive when her family did not. It made her feel lost, like she was searching for her family, unable to find them. She wanted to see them again, but they had been claimed from her.

President Hilson could only look back at the flying American flag before leaving the cabin. She had a job to do…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA's leader works to try and end the reign of Blue Cosmos, while the battle of Armory One heats up. The new ship of NAZAFT heads into battle, and new threats await.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews or outright hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	43. GS Phase 3: Warning Shots

**Chapter three is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**CommanderXD: Thanks for catching that. And glad you like it.**

**Final Genesis: Glad you like it! And yes, Wing Zero is the real deal.**

**117Jorn: You'll find out soon enough. XD!**

**BigMac51: There will be twists that you did not expect. That is all I am saying. ;)**

**KnightGunAnime: Glad you liked it so far. And yes, Xander is from NASA. And glad you like the ship name. As for Tao being ordered to capture Xander, That was originally what I had planned when he was submitted to me. As for the president, yes, her family adopted a kid from a Blue Cosmos household. As for her brother burning down a library, the plan was to actually burn the library down while he was inside it, killing him. But the president's father prevented that. Why President Hilson refuses to accept her past is because Blue Cosmos does not want Coordinators to have rights, and what her family did was against everything the group was for. Basically, the Allen family was the main target for the group because of what they did for Coordinator rights. The president is afraid of dying the way her family did, a slow death by burning alive and bleeding out from wounds that did not kill her right away. That is why she refuses to accept her family history and legacy, because it would make her an even bigger target than she already is as president. And I am glad you like the background I gave on her family. And yes, I am a history buff! XD! And as for the new Prime Minister of Britain, he will be involved alot in the later chapters. Glad you like him! Be sure to fave my profile on your favorites bar on your computer as this fic will soon be rated M. Just a heads up is all.**

**Titanic X: I am glad you like her. She will be around for many chapters to come!**

**********************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**********************************

**********************************Anyway, read and review.**********************************

* * *

><p>Phase Three: Warning Shots<p>

_The Minerva's Bridge_

"Pressurization normal. FCS, contact. All stations normal ma'am." Arthur said.

"Scan for the enemy and our machines." Talia ordered.

"Single unidentified ship at Indigo 53, Mark 22, Bravo. Distance: 150." the radar operator reported.

"That must be their mothership." Durandal commented.

"Input its data into the database. From now on, we'll refer to it as Bogey-1." Talia said.

"Ma'am! I've found the Impulse and the ZAKUs." Meyrin called out. "Sector 157, Mark 80, Alpha. They appear to be in a battle."

Talia turned to the girl. "Can you contact them?"

"Negative. Radio interference is too severe."

"How many opponents?"

"Just two. But one's a mobile armor while one is a mobile suit."

"Deploy the GuAIZs." Talia ordered. "Tell them to move to support the Impulse and the ZAKUs. And if need be, cover their withdrawal to the _Minerva_."

* * *

><p><em>"Captain Gladys has ordered you to launch and support the Impulse and the ZAKUs."<em> Meyrin said over the comm.

"Yeah. The Reds always get the glory while we Greens end up spilling our blood so they get their glory." Shawn added as his mobile suit was loaded on to the second catapult.

The three Green Coats laughed as the catapult doors opened.

"Shawn Anderson. GuAIZ R launching."

The first GuAIZ took off, heading for their comrades, quickly followed the remaining two. "Alright guys, let's go kick some ass." Dale said.

* * *

><p>"The GuAIZs have been launched ma'am." Meyrin said.<p>

Talia nodded. "We will engage Bogey-1. Lower the bridge."

The bridge started to drop down, where it would shielded behind the armor of the ship's hull. "Maintain course Indigo Delta. Accelerate twenty percent." she ordered. "Prepare to fire signal flares and anti-beam depth-charges." Talia turned to her XO. "Arthur, what are you waiting for?!"

Her voice knocked Arthur out of his daze. "Ah... yes ma'am." he said, heading for his console. He quickly sat down, his fingers dancing across the console. "Launcher Eight. Load missile tubes 1 through 4 with Neidhart missiles. Activate Tristans 1 and 2. Activate Isolde. Target: Bogey-1."

* * *

><p>Neo pressed his attack, his gunbarrels firing on the, Wing Zero, Impulse and the ZAKU. The ZAFT pilots struggled to evade the beams coming from seemingly everywhere. Shinn twisted, narrowly avoiding a barrage of beams. But a single beam grazed the Impulse's ankle. Shinn cursed as he continued to struggle against the beams. "This guy's hitting us from everywhere."<p>

_"Calm down Shinn."_ Rey said as he fired his rifle at a pod, but missed. _"If you lose your focus, he'll shoot you down."_

The new machine, one that Rey could not identify, fired on the mobile armor, forcing it back.

Shinn then fired on the newcomer once more, forcing the pilot to fly back.

"Damn that guy!" Shinn swore.

* * *

><p>On the <em>Minerva<em>, Captain Gladys looked at the new machine that was engaging the Impulse. "Prepare to fire on that new machine." She ordered.

"Wait!" Cagalli cried at that point, floating into the bridge with her father and their two attendants. "That is not the enemy! That's Wing Zero!"

The mere name got everyone in the bridge to murmur in shock. "Wing Zero…" "The machine of the Berserker of JOSH-A?"

"Wing Zero? You mean that machine from the Battle of Jachin Due and the personal machine of the Berserker of JOSH-A?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Yes!" Cagalli cried.

"And how do you know it is him?" Chairman Durandal asked.

Cagalli just looked back at the machine. "I know him. If anything, only one type of machine can last as long as it has without Phase Shift."

"I see. Then can you contact him?"

"Normally he monitors all channels. Just call out." Athrun replied.

Captain Gladys nodded. "Very well then. Meyrin, open all communications channels."

Meyrin nodded. "Channels are open."

"Good. Would you do the honors, Lord Uzumi?" the chairman asked.

"Yes. Heero Yuy, this is Lord Uzumi. Can you hear me?" the man asked.

In a few seconds, Heero Yuy's face appeared on the screen. _"Roger that."_

"I thought for a moment my head injury got to me." Cagalli said as Heero looked at her.

"_No, I am very much alive."_ He replied. _"Requesting permission to come aboard."_

"Permission granted. Shinn, that machine is friendly. Do not fire any further."

* * *

><p>Shinn could hardly believe what he was hearing, but he could not deny what his superior said.<p>

Suddenly, Neo found himself under fire. Three GuAIZ Rs appeared, firing their beam rifles on the Exus. Neo expertly piloted his mobile armor through the beams. He glanced at the newcomers. Not only that, he saw the new ZAFT warship heading for the _Girty Lue_. "We don't want to lose what we already have by being too greedy." Neo commented as he recalled his gunbarrels.

Once his weapons had docked back onto the Exus, Neo took off, heading back to his ship. As he fled, the _Minerva_ fired off its signal flares, ordering the mobile suits to return. "Come on. Let's head back." Rey said.

Dale grunted. _"Figures. The second we get here and save your asses, we get recalled."_

_"Hey. We didn't need your help."_ Shinn shot back.

Shinn and Dale were not on the best of terms. The two had frequently butted heads at the Academy. And in one case, literally. Their graduation and assignment to the Minerva hadn't changed things at all.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Rey yelled, stopping any possible fight in its tracks. "This isn't the time or the place to pick a fight, Dale. And we needed their help, so show a little gratitude Shinn. Unless of course, both of you would like to sit out the next couple of sorties. And I will tell the captain."

Both pilots grumbled.

"What was that?"

_"Thank you for your help."_ Shinn said with forced politeness.

_"Sorry for trying to pick a fight with you."_ Dale grunted.

"There. Now let's head back before the three of us start running out power." he said, taking off for the _Minerva_.

As they traveled back to the _Minerva_, Shawn made a whip cracking sound over the comm. He, Dale, Tristan, and Shinn all started to fight back laughter. Even Rey struggled to fight back a chuckle.

Wing Zero also followed, having been given permission to dock with the ship.

* * *

><p>The <em>Minerva<em> fired its missiles at the _Girty Lue_. The Earth ship countered by taking an evasive maneuver and firing it's CIWS guns, taking out the missiles that the _Girty Lue_ couldn't evade. "Target its engines. Fire!" Talia ordered.

The _Minerva'_s Isolde triple cannon fired, narrowly missing the _Girty Lue_. A moment later, the Exus landed in the _Girty Lue_'s hanger. "Withdraw now Lee!" Neo shouted.

The _Girty Lue_ took off, heading away from the PLANTs. "Bogey-1 retreating ma'am." the Minerva's radar operator said. "Yellow 71, Alpha."

"What's the status of our machines?" Talia asked.

"They're returning now ma'am. Wing Zero is marked as friendly." Meyrin answered.

"Tell them to hurry. We need to continue pursing Bogey-1." the Captain said. "Set course heading: Yellow Alpha."

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Girty Lue<em>, Neo entered the ship's bridge as the _Minerva_ fired its cannons at them. The ship shook from the force of the near impacts. "Captain! Enemy ship still approaching. Blue 0. Distance: 110." an officer reported.

"That ship is quite fast." Lee commented. "It could give us a lot of trouble."

The _Minerva_ fired another spread of missile at them. "Incoming missiles!"

"Hard to port! Dodge it!" Lee ordered.

The ship turned to port, firing its CIWS. Shooting down the missiles dangerously close to the ship. "Detach side propellant tanks! Prepare to detonate them!" Neo ordered. "Detach the whole arm assembly! Let them get a taste of that! Meanwhile, rise bow 35 degrees, port 10 degrees! Engines at maximum!"

* * *

><p>The <em>Girty Lue<em> rose to port, evading another barrage from the _Minerva_'s guns. As it moved, it detached its propellant tanks. The tanks floated back, towards the _Minerva_, surprising its crew. Save for Talia. She had an idea on what those were and wasn't going to take a chance. "Cease fire!" Talia shouted. "Starboard 10 degrees! Engines at maximum!"

The tanks neared the _Minerva_ when they exploded. Fortunately, they were far enough away and the _Minerva_'s hull was strong to safely weather the two explosions. Though the ship shook violently from the force of the two explosions. "Burt! What's the position of the enemy ship?"

"Just a moment ma'am."

"Activate CIWS. Fire anti-beam depth charges." Talia ordered.

"Found them! Red 88, Mark 6, Charlie! Distance: 500." the radar officer reported.

Arthur glanced back. "They got away?"

Talia scowled. "The nerve of them. Escaping like that."

"We seem to be facing a first-class unit." Durandal commented.

Talia turned her chair to face the Chairman. "All the more reason we cannot allow them to escape." she said. "We've passed the point where you can disembark, but I believe that we should continue our pursuit of that ship. What are your thoughts, Chairman?"

"Please. Do not concern yourself with me, Captain." he answered. "If we were to neglect these embers, imagine the inferno they could become. Frankly, the thought frightens me. It's our duty to recapture those machines, or failing that, destroy them."

Talia nodded her head. "Thank you." She turned to the radar operator. "Do we still have a trace on them?"

"Yes ma'am."

"In that case, this ship will now continue its pursuit of Bogey-1. Course Yellow Alpha. Engines at maximum."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, two men watched the distant flashes of the space battle from aboard the bridge of a ship. "Captain. Detecting two unidentified warships leaving ZAFT territory. One appears to be pursuing the other." an officer of the ship reported.<p>

"It's seems that ZAFT has been attacked. Send word of this to Terminal." the first man said.

"Undoubtedly, the unidentified ship in pursuit of the other is a ZAFT ship.

"What of Lady Cagalli? Do think she has gotten involved in this?" the second man asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Knowing her, yes. We better set course for that ZAFT ship. And have the mobile suits prepped, just in case."

* * *

><p><em>The Girty Lue<em>

_A Short While Later_

"You idiot!" Treize shouted, slamming Auel against a wall. "You used Stella's block word without authorization."

"If I didn't, she wouldn't have stopped fighting that white one!" Auel yelled back.

Treize threw him to the ground and put his foot to Auel's throat. "Do something like that again, I'll be sending your head back home to your _mother_."

Auel started screaming and thrashing the instant he said the block word. Treize stepped off him as several of the doctors rushed to pick up Auel and take him to their lab. They carried him to their lab as he entered the lab for his generation of Extended. Reccoa and Gyunei were already there, replacing the drug cartridges of their implants.

Treize barely tolerated the other two. They weren't always on the best of terms, despite what he was told to do. Though they been in the same test group as they went through the Extended process. Most of his memories of that time were foggy, disjointed and unclear.

"Aw... If it isn't Trieze." Gyunei mocked.

"Shut up Gyunei. Before I shall remove your tongue." Treize threatened.

"Like you could defeat me."

He despised Gyunei. He was an arrogant little punk. Gyunei believed that he was superior and should have been in command. Not him. He walked towards Gyunei, looming over the younger teen. In one shift motion, he grabbed Gyunei by the throat and slammed him on the ground. "How many times have we done this? Every time you've lost Gyunei."

Gyunei grunted.

"Still you persist with this constant, pointless struggle to see who is superior. When the answer is and always has been the same." Treize said. "You will always be inferior to me. Like an animal grasping at the full moon, you will never reach me. No matter how desperately you grasp, I am beyond you."

Gyunei let out a snarl. "No! I am strongest Extended ever created! You are inferior to me!"

"03 Omega Red."

Just as with Auel, Gyunei started screaming and flailing around in agony. Treize turned to one of the doctors. "My drugs."

"Here you are." the man replied, handing him a cartridge.

Treize pulled off his shirt and replaced the near empty cartridge from his injector and replaced it with a fresh one. Without even glancing, he left the room, heading for his quarters to change into his uniform.

* * *

><p><em>Captain's Quarters<em>

_The Minerva_

_An Hour and a Half Later_

"Words cannot express my regret, that you were caught up in these events, however, I would like you to please understand our situation." Chairman Durandal said.

Sitting across from him, Cagalli nodded. Her two attendants and father were standing at her side. "Have you been able to find anything about that enemy unit?" she asked.

"Actually we haven't." Gilbert admitted. "Nor do we have any leads on the carrier ship as well. Which is why we must take control of the situation as soon as possible. Before it become irreversible."

"Yes, I understand. That goes without saying, Chairman Durandal. Right now we can't do anything that would disrupt our fragile world." Cagalli said, bowing her head.

"Thank you Princess. I had believed that you would feel the same way." Durandal said before he stood up. "If you would like, please allow me to give you a tour of the ship."

"Chairman-"

Durandal waved Captain Gladys off. "It may be temporary, but they are putting their lives in our hands. I'm merely offering a gesture of good faith from our country to a sworn friend."

Suddenly, the room's intercom panel started to beep. Gladys pushed a button and Arthur's face voice came through. _"Captain! An_ Izumo_-class battleship is approaching."_

"What? What is an ORB warship doing out here?" she asked.

_"Unknown ma'am. They're hailing us."_

"Patch it through to this room."

The bridge of the Izumo class battleship appeared on the screen. _"Greetings. I am Captain Vincent Toth of the ORB Izumo-class ship, the _Susanoo_. We were pursuing a band of pirates that had been harassing ORB interests when we detected your battle. We are aware that Chief Representative Athha was visiting the PLANTs. We wish to know if you have any information on the whereabouts and wellbeing of our Chief Representative."_

"She, her father, and her attendants are-"

"Captain Toth!" Cagalli yelled, moving in front of the screen. "Why are you here?! I told the rest of the government that I would visit the PLANTs without any military escort."

_"With respect ma'am, Commander Alaric felt that there should be someone around just in case something happened."_

Cagalli let out an annoyed sigh. "Of course. Where is he?"

_"Currently, he's in the cockpit of his mobile suit."_

"Let me talk to him."

_"Yes ma'am."_

The screen changed. Now it displayed John Alaric, in his old black ZAFT flightsuit and his helmet on his lap, sitting in the cockpit of the Farsight II. _"Ma'am." _he said with a nod.

"I told that I didn't want any additional protection."

_"I know ma'am. But I felt that it was better to be safe than sorry."_ John said. _"And it looks like I was right. Now we can take you back-"_

"No. I'm staying."

_"Very well then. At the moment, it would be better if the _Susanoo_ did not accompany this vessel. As the Alliance would very displeased if they learned that ORB was lending military power to ZAFT."_ John said. _"However, I request that my team as well as Miss Allster's mobile suit, be transferred over to the ZAFT vessel as your bodyguards, Lady Cagalli. There will be little reason to complain about a small team being sent to protect the leader of our nation. Of course, I guarantee that my small team is a match for anyone on board that ship."_

"Wait. You're not talking about _them_?"

_"Of course."_

She sighed. "Fine. So long as they accept your assistance." Cagalli said, turning to the Chairman.

"I have no objections." Durandal said. "Any assistance that you prove would be greatly appreciated. Do you have any, Captain?"

"No. But allow my hanger crew some time to clear up some space for your mobile suits."

_"Alright then, prepare your hanger to receive five mobile suits."_ John said, closing the channel.

"Arthur." Talia said, switching the channel. "Inform the hanger that we're receiving five mobile suits from the ORB warship."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>The Susanoo's Mobile Suit Hanger<em>

"Alright. I'll launch first. Afterwards, launch the Strike Raven. I'll carry it to the ship. Then you guys launch." John said, putting his helmet on and powering up the Farsight.

The Farsight II stepped onto the catapult. "John Alaric, Farsight taking off."

The catapult launched the mobile suit into space. A few minutes later, the Strike Raven was loaded onto the catapult. "Launching the Strike Raven."

The mobile suit was launched and John caught it with ease. Then one by one, the three members of his team launched. Then the mobile suits took off for the _Minerva_.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Hanger<em>

"Athha from ORB?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah. I was surprised too. What are the odds of meeting a big hero from the last war out here?"

Shinn didn't say anything. "What's wrong Shinn? Is it that ZAKU?" Luna asked, gesturing to the green ZAKU behind her.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Shinn replied. "I was just wondering who's ZAKU that is, since it's not one of the _Minerva_'s."

"It was her bodyguard. He said his name was Alex." Luna said before she leaned in close to him. "But, he might be Athrun. Athrun Zala. I heard her call him that in the heat of the moment." She glanced back at the ZAKU. "It would make sense. I heard he moved to ORB after the war."

It was at that moment that a new machine entered as well. Heero backed Wing Zero into a spot not too far off from the slot where Athrun's ZAKU was located. Luna stared at the machine that had entered the hanger.

Was it really him?

"What is with that new machine?" Luna asked.

"I have no idea." Rey replied. "But it does not look like a normal machine, as it is not losing its coloring."

"Yeah. But why?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, only one machine does not lose its coloring."

Luna gasped. "Wait. Are you saying that that machine is Wing Zero?!"

"It could be possible." Rey replied.

_"The first two mobile suits are in Catapult 2. Pressurizing airlock now."_ a voice said over the hanger intercom.

Moments later, the doors to the catapult opened and the Farsight, carrying the Strike Raven in front of it, entered the hanger.

"That's...That's Farsight! John Alaric's mobile suit!" Lunamaria said, her eyes filled with shock and excitement. "The legendary Black Hawk! I never thought I'd actually get to meet him!"

_"A third mobile suit has entered Catapult 3. Pressurizing airlock now."_

"I wonder if the next mobile suit belongs to the Desert Tiger." Lunamaria said. "Wouldn't that be amazing, Shinn? Fighting alongside legendary aces such as the Black Hawk, the Desert Tiger and the Berserker of JOSH-A?"

"I don't know." Shinn said. "Does it really matter?"

The airlock door opened, revealing...

...the GAT-X252 Forbidden.

Shinn's face immediately changed from indifference to shock.

"Whoa..." Lunamaria said. "I've never seen a mobile suit like that before. It must be a new model."

Lunamaria pushed off her ZAKU, heading for the Farsight.

Unlike Lunamaria, Shinn had seen that mobile suit before. It was one of the mobile suits that had ravaged ORB when the Earth Forces invaded. To his horror, the Forbidden was soon joined by two of its cohorts, the GAT-X131 Calamity and GAT -X151 Massacre. To Shinn, those mobile suits were the embodiments of death. The Forbidden, slicing through waves of people with its monstrous scythe. Massacre striking from the air like a wicked predator upon the defenseless. The Calamity, spewing fiery death from its many cannons upon the innocent. By the time the three mobile suits had been secured and their pilots exited the cockpits, the shock had worn off and Shina was angry...No. Furious. What the hell was ORB doing with those monstrous machines?!

Shinn pushed off Lunamaria's ZAKU and headed towards the pilot of Wing Zero. He would deal with those other pilots later.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, John climbed out of his mobile suit and reached the hanger floor. Luna was there to greet him. She saluted him and John returned the salute. "Commander John Alaric of ORB."<p>

"Lunamaria Hawke. Commander Alaric, it's an honor to meet a living legend like yourself. I hope you don't mind if I ask you for your autograph."

John chuckled. "A living legend? I don't know about that. But I will give you an autograph later." he replied. "Now, who is the commander of this ship's mobile suit complement?"

"At the moment, no one." Luna answered.

"Then we have much to discuss before the next sortie."

"I imagine we do. Including choosing a new commander."

Heero then floated down, making Luna gasp with awe. "It's really him. It's the Berserker of JOSH-A!"

The Natural looked back in their direction, making Luna blush.

"Good to see you Heero." John said as he put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Where have you been for the past two years?"

"Everywhere." He replied flatly.

"What's so great about him?" Shinn asked as he reached the two.

"Shinn, Heero is the Berserker of JOSH-A! He wiped out a _Cyclops System_ for crying out loud!" Luna replied.

Shinn just looked away and left, heading towards the pilots of the other three machines. Even Heero did not deserve his rage after all…

* * *

><p>"What the hell is ORB doing with those machines?!" Shinn shouted as he reached the trio. "And what the hell are ORB pilots doing in these machines?! Don't you know what these things have done?!"<p>

"What the hell are you yelling about?" the first pilot said, taking off his helmet, revealing his olive green hair and blue eyes. "We've had these machines since they were built."

Shinn froze for a moment, realizing what he just said. "YOU BASTARDS!" Shinn screamed as he grabbed the pilot's black and light blue flightsuit. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY MOM IS DEAD!"

"What the hell?! Let go of me!" Orga shouted just before Shinn punched his face.

"Hey buddy, if you wanna fight, then you got it!" Martin said, grabbing Shinn in a headlock.

Shinn elbowed him in the gut a couple of times, causing him to let go. Orga punched Shinn in the gut, knocking back Shinn. Then Shani tackled Shinn and punched him in the face. But at that moment, a couple members of the hanger crews rushed to help Shinn. One grabbed Shani from behind, pinning his arms. Shani headbutted the man, breaking his nose and his grip. Another crew member lunged at Martin with a metal hand tool. The grey haired pilot caught the man's arm and in one quick motion, knocked the makeshift weapon from his hand.

"Shani! Martin! Orga! That's enough!" John Alaric shouted.

"Hey! Don't yell at us! This kid started it!" Martin said, gesturing at Shinn.

John turned to Shinn. "Well?"

"How can ORB just let these bastards live after all they did?!" Shinn demanded. "After all the people they killed?!"

"Jeez kid, do you only come in loud and louder?" John said, rubbing an ear.

Shinn scowled at him. "Alright, alright. Stop with the death glare. It's a rather long story. The short version is, they have no other purpose but to pilot these machines. So when we captured them, we rehabilitated them and put them to use for ORB. To redeem themselves of at least some of the pain and destruction they brought to ORB. As well as the pain and suffering they endured." John said. "They're harmless unless provoked. Most of the time."

"There is no way they can repay what they've done." Shinn shot back.

John stared at him for a moment. "You're from ORB, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"Nothing." John answered. "It really doesn't matter. Now if you excuse us, I need some coffee. Shani, Martin, Orga, come on, we're leaving. Miss Luna, if you'd be so kind as to find me once you are done with your duties, we have a lot to discuss with your captain."

The four took off, leaving the hanger. Shinn stood there, squeezing his fists to the point that his fingers cut into his palms, drawing blood. "Shinn, I don't know what your problem is with those guys." Rey said. "But if you wish to keep on piloting, I suggest you stow it."

Shinn glared at him. "Fine. Happy now?"

"Yes."

Rey glanced back at the Wing Zero, wondering if it really _was_ the real deal.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

The elevator doors opened and Chairman Durandal, Cagalli, Rey, Lord Uzumi and Athrun exited while Flay stayed behind. Durandal turned around. "Are you not coming, Miss Allster?"

"No. I just want to check over my machine." Flay answered.

"Very well then. If you need a hand, don't be afraid to ask someone for help."

Flay bowed. "Thank you." she said before hitting the down button on the panel.

Durandal cleared his throat as he moved towards the edge of the catwalk overlooking the hanger. "The ZGMF-1000 ZAKU. As you are already aware, it's currently the backbone of ZAFT's mobile suit forces." he explained. "And then we have the Minerva's most distinguishing feature, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse and its launching system. According to our engineers, this is the newest, most efficient mobile suit system. Although personally, I don't quite understand such technical matters." He paused, taking note of Cagalli's expression. "I take it that you don't much care for it, Princess."

"Well, you certainly seem happy about it, Chairman." she replied.

"Happy isn't the word I would use. My feelings stem from the thought of how hard everyone has worked. To come so far from such chaos and to gain such strength."

"Such strength. You said strength was necessary because there would always be conflict." Lord Uzumi noted.

"Yes."

"Then how do you rationalize what's happen?" Cagalli asked. "The damage your country and its people have suffered, is due to the presence of those new mobile suits."

"So then you are saying that we should not seek to acquire power?"

"Why is it necessary in the first place? Especially now!" Cagalli said. "We swore not to repeat the tragedies of the past. We were committed to a path that we could all walk together!"

"True Princess. But-"

"Making excuses has been a specialty of the Earth Forces!" a voice called out, interrupting the Chairman.

Everyone turned to source of the voice. "Shinn." Rey said, jumping down to hanger.

Shinn glanced over his shoulder, glancing at Cagalli but not glaring at her. Rather his eyes were filled with disappointment more than anything. But before anyone could say anything, alarms went off.

* * *

><p><em>Crew Lounge<em>

Shani, Martin and Orga were off in their own little worlds, relaxing. Orga was laid out on a couch, reading his latest paperback novel. Martin was sitting on chair, reading his newest book as well. And Shani was also sitting, listening to his music, his head bobbing up and down with the music. John was leaning on a wall, attempting to drink the crap in a can they called coffee.

John took a sip and winced. _'You'd think that with all they've put into this new warship, they'd be able to stock it with some decent coffee.'_

Meyrin entered the lounge. "Oh. You must be the pilots from the ORB ship that transferred over." she said. "I'm Meyrin Hawke."

Only John acknowledged her. Shani, Martin and Orga remained oblivious to the girl. "Hawke?" John said with a chuckle. "Well Miss Hawke, I'm the Black Hawk. John Alaric. You'll have to forgive Shani, Martin, and Orga. They're not exactly the most sociable of people."

Meyrin took note of their clothes. John wore an ORB uniform with a black, leather trenchcoat over top. The others however, where a bit different. The one reading the book wore an ORB uniform without any sleeves and dark shirt underneath the uniform. The grey head's uniform was open and its sleeves had been trimmed. Making it look like a short sleeved vest over a red t-shirt. The last one had ripped knees on his pants and his coat was open, revealing an orange t-shirt underneath. It was odd seeing soldiers wearing uniforms that clearly violated military regulations.

"Hello John...Wait!...The Black Hawk?! You're the Black Hawk?!"

"Yes. Do you want my autograph as well?"

"No. My sister's a big fan though." she said.

"Lunamaria? I know. The second I set foot on the ship, she asked for my autograph."

"Sorry about that."

John waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Though it's not-"

_"Enemy ship sighted. Distance: 8000."_ a voice over the intercom interrupted.

* * *

><p><em>"Enemy ship sighted. Distance: 8000. Condition Red. All hands to your stations. All pilots are to stand by in their units."<em>

Tristan cursed as he threw his cards on the table. "Is this going to happen every time I'm winning?"

"Looks like." Dale said, standing up. "Guess you're just unlucky that way."

"Come on. We got to get to our machines." Shawn said. "Can't let the Reds and those pilots from ORB get all the action."

"Knowing our luck, we'll be the last to deploy and stuck supporting the Minerva." Dale added as they headed to the hanger.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Hanger<em>

_A Short While Later_

All of the mobile suit pilots had quickly suited up and boarded their machines. John looked around at their force of mobile suits. Hopefully, it'd be enough to deal with the stolen prototypes and whatever else Bogey-1 had. _"Commander Alaric."_ Captain Glayds said, coming on the screen. _"I'm going to temporarily relinquish command of the mobile suit team to you. If you're okay with it."_

_"Hey! He's not a ZAFT Commander anymore. Why should he be in command?"_ Shinn argued.

"I would believe it's because I have the most experience here. I have fought more battles than anyone else here. In fact, I believe that the Academy still teaches some of my tactics. So, why wouldn't I be in command? Are you really that uncomfortable with me in command? Or is that you're uncomfortable with the fact that you'll be fighting alongside those three?"

Shinn didn't reply.

"Now, Rey, you and the other ZAKUs will remain behind with the Minerva and protect it should they try to ambush it as we engage the enemy ship."

Rey nodded. _"Roger."_

"Shani, Martin, Orga, Flay, Heero, the GuAIZ team, and you, Mr. Anger Issues, will come with me. We'll head out and hunt down the warship. Shani, Martin and Orga will take point and I'll take the rear. As for Heero, he will take center."

_"I thought Commanders were supposed to _lead_ their forces into battle, not bring up the rear."_

"True. But let me point this out. The Massacre, the Calamity, and the Forbidden all have Trans Phase Armor, which can take more of a pounding than any of the other machines here aside from Wing Zero. So why not have them in front? Don't you want them to die anyway? As to why I'm in the rear, it's because it would be better that I function as a sniper in this battle. As there's a lot of debris out there that they can hide behind and ambush us with. So I'm going to try to spot them before they can ambush us. As for our latest guest, he will be involved as well. So shut up and get ready. They're waiting for us. They'll likely doing to try to cut us off from the _Minerva_."

_"How can you be so sure?"_

"Because, if I was their Commander, I would draw the bulk of the mobile suits from the Minerva, and then attack. The question is, who will they target, us or the _Minerva_?"

The Strike Raven and the Farsight were loaded on to the catapults. "John Alaric. Farsight launching."

"Flay Allster. Strike Raven, taking off."

The two mobile suits were launched into space as the Calamity and the Massacre were loaded into position. John opened a private channel to the Calamity, the Forbidden and the Massacre. "Hey, you guys ready for this? It's been quite some time since you've fought in combat."

_"Yeah yeah. We're ready."_ Orga said.

Martin nodded. _"Yeah. Let's kick some ass!"_

Shani just grunted.

"What about you Flay? This is your first time in combat."

_"No it's not."_ Flay replied as the next two mobile suits launched.

"Right. First time in combat, in a mobile suit."

_"I'll be fine. You taught me well."_

John chuckled as the remaining mobile suits launched. "If only he could see you now. You've come a long way from that little girl."

At that moment, the Impulse's Core Splendor was launched, followed by the Blast Silhouette, the Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer. The four components assembled, creating the Blast Impulse.

Finally, the machine that resembled Wing Zero launched as well.

"Alright everyone, listen up." John said to the assembled pilots. "Bogey-1 has entered the Debris Field. There are places to hide in there. Also, they know we are after them and they will set a trap for us. So keep your guard up and your fingers on the trigger. Good luck out there."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Bridge<em>

Durandal, Cagalli, Lord Uzumi, and Athrun stepped onto the bridge. Talia glanced over her shoulder at the group. "Chairman?"

"Ah Captain. Can I ask a favor of you? I would like to have our guests from ORB on bridge as well. Will you allow it?"

"Ah... But that's-"

"As you know, the Representative commanded a ship in the last war and has fought in many battles." Durandal explained. "I would like to have her perspective of our combat methods."

"I understand. If that's how you feel Chairman." Talia said.

"Thank you Talia."

The three took their seats. "Distance to target: 6000." an officer reported.

"Lower the brigde." Talia ordered. "Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat."

The bridge dropped down into combat position. "Ma'am. The Impulse, the GuAIZs and ORB mobile suits have launched and moving to intercept Bogey-1. Rey and Luna are remaining on board for defense." Meyrin said.

"Bogey-1. I wonder what the real name of that ship is." Durandal mused. "A name reflects its owner's nature. But what if the name is really a fake? If something goes by a false name, does that mean that thing is fake? False by nature? It that what it would mean?" He turned to Athrun. "Alex? Or is it Athrun Zala?"

* * *

><p><em>Battle zone<em>

Heero Yuy glanced about as he observed the other machines he was with. This was going to be a close battle, but he had a feeling that he would be able to handle it.

It was not normal for him to be so out of the picture, but given what was going on, there was no real chance for him to speak up, or even say anything at all. Still, that was to be expected. Another war _was_ starting, after all.

Wing Zero's eyes flashed. "I know Zero. But this time we aren't going to sit back like we did so many times in the past, even if we were just defending the _Archangel_."

This was not going to be easy…

* * *

><p>The invisible ship made its way over to the battle zone, just as the combat began.<p>

Akira was now in his pilot suit, preparing to take off in the Wing Gundam. "All systems are green." He murmured as the catapult opened for the first time.

"Akira Nishikama, Wing, Launching!" he cried as the machine exited the ship.

Tao was next, her machine prepared for combat as well.

"Tao White, Diver, Launching!"

The new ship was to see combat for the first time…

* * *

><p><em>United States Naval Base, Norfolk<em>

The aircraft carrier _USS Bill Clinton_ made its way out of the naval base, a new weapon on its top deck. The planes were a grey color and were sleek in appearance. A cockpit was located over the nose area, but that was just the beginning. The new planes were similar to the old F-22s of the A.D. Era, but they were much different as well.

Once a decent distance from the mainland, the carrier's crew launched one of the F-22 Raptors, only for it to spin around and turn into their newest Mobile Suit, the NAS-X111-A Raptor. Despite appearing as a normal MS, the new machine was actually stealth based, as the form allowed for the smallest radar signature as possible instead of outright disappearing.

The pilot flew around, taking out the "Musket" beam rifle and firing on several automated target drones. Each drone blew up upon contact with the beam, for a total of ten shots out of eleven. 90% accuracy. Many on the carrier, including the machine's designer, were stunned and in awe at the power of the new machine.

"So far so good…" the captain of the carrier said as she looked over the data coming in. Things were working in accordance with the design so far. "How is the reactor holding up?"

"Nuclear reactor is in the green. No problems have been detected so far." An engineer replied.

"Good. Let's just hope it stays that way."

The new Raptor was designed so that the cockpit could be ejected and the pilot could escape using an ejector seat, an old concept that had been used back in the A.D. Era, one that had had high survival rates.

Her eyes flicked over to the designer. "So, has it worked to expectations so far?"

The designer nodded. "Yes, but the only way to really test it is to use it in combat." The designer, James Jackson, replied.

The captain just looked back at the new machine. "So I have heard." She replied.

Jackson just looked up again at his newest machine. "We needed a machine that would be capable of aerial attacks on the Earth Forces as well as on ZAFT. And this is what we came up with, following the find of the F-22 data of course. But we did not stop there. We also came up with a mass-produced version of the Diver following Commander White's defection from ZAFT. That will come in handy against ZAFT and the EA as well due to its underwater capabilities."

The captain nodded. "I heard that. The idea sounds good in both practice and on paper. And it was sorely needed." She mused as she reflected on the larger loss of life following the Invasion of NASA. Many U.S., Mexican, and Canadian soldiers had lost their lives that day, with more dying from injuries sustained afterwards. It was the largest loss of life they had seen since the C.E. Era began.

"Our defense comes first, and the defense of the PLANTs comes second." She said as the Raptor flew overhead.

"Flight Speed: Mach 2.2. That's excellent!" the engineer exclaimed as he read off the data. "All weapons are functional!"

Flares were fired, making the pilot bank to the left to avoid the simulated enemies.

"Radar signature, unnoticed! Evasion time, high!"

The pilot then flew down and unleashed a missile at an old ship that was barely afloat. The target was hit in one strike.

"All missile guidance systems are functional!"

The next ship was sliced into thirds with the twin beam sabers. All of them sank.

"All beam saber settings and systems are green!"

The Raptor then turned to its flight mode and flew around as more drones were released. The pilot firing the CIWS, the drones fell into the ocean.

"CIWS, wing mounted, works as expected. All parameters are normal!"

Everything had worked so far, but they really had to test it yet. There was no real way to seriously test the new machine unless it was under real stress, and that they needed to do.

"We need to test the Raptor under stress, but that is going to be next to impossible considering that we are at peace right now." Jackson said as he looked over at the now incoming machine.

But soon, the Raptor would make its big debut in the course of what was to come…

* * *

><p>The cruiser next to the carrier had launched its own testing unit, the NAS-X112-A Dax. The single pilot machine was currently under the water, zooming around the probes that were designed to emit false enemy readouts. If anything, the Dax's true weapon was in its speed.<p>

"Speed readout, 40 knots! Underwater!" a crewman exclaimed as he looked over the data. That was 5 knots faster than expected!

The cruiser's captain nodded. "Very good. If anything, that's much better than we had hoped." He said as he looked back at the data reader.

Under the water, the Dax unleashed three torpedoes that took out three probes.

"Torpedo launch, three hits. Heat-readers worked as predicted." The data reader said as he glanced over the incoming test data.

A sigh came from the captain as he leaned back in his chair. "Testing two new units isn't all that interesting, but it sure beats going on patrol when there is no action." He said as he looked back at the underwater image of the Dax, now in its mobile suit form.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller looked out the window, the flag flying above the nation's capital. The red and white stood out against the sky, the dark blue and white reflecting in the light as well. 51 stars were on the field of blue, the newest one belonging to a PLANT colony that was now a state.

New Juneau was that very PLANT. He sighed, wondering why the Coordinators were often called the 'inhuman space monsters' when they weren't.

The mere fact that people hated them made him wonder why Coordinators had to endure such hateful feelings. He was afraid for his Coordinator children that he himself had. He was afraid of what people would do to them if they found out he had such children. That was what the people of the president's administration had to hide. Each member had a Coordinator child, or Coordinator family members. Well, all except the president that is…her family was lost due to their actions for Coordinator rights. It was ironic. She had no Coordinator family members, nor had any Coordinator children, yet the rest of the administration to hide the fact that they did.

The Defense Secretary could understand why the president had requested such a thing, but at the same time, he wondered why she had made such a request. Keller and the rest of the administration were afraid of what Blue Cosmos would do.

Lives would be lost, all for merely existing. Families would be torn apart, and murdered for merely living out their lives.

The U.S. was far from perfect, but they all had a reason for going on with their lives. They refused to be ruled by Blue Cosmos/LOGOs. That was their main reason for still going on with their lives. True, they also had to do so for their Coordinator citizens, but it was for their own survival that the nation refused to bow down to the terrorist group.

If they did, then who knew what would happen?

But, unlike the rest of the world, the U.S. was willing to face being criticized for their actions if it meant standing by their ideals. The ideals that had made them famous in the past, and even now, made them famous, or infamous in this case.

The U.S. was often called the nation of traitors by Blue Cosmos/LOGOs, and called the Coordinator's Paradise by ZAFT. But it was neither. The nation was imperfect in the arena of Coordinator rights, but it was better than other alliances like the AEU at least, right?

Right?

Keller sighed again as he recalled his children. The rights they now had were not recognized in the AEU and other alliances like them, and it made him wonder if the U.S. was really alone amongst the world powers in supporting Coordinator rights. True, ORB was with them along the same lines of thinking, but the small nation was not a world power. They did not even have the military might to take on the Earth Forces and win.

The only nation and alliance that did was the U.S. and NASA. Canada and Mexico were considered world powers as well, but not at the level of the U.S. That was what made being an American citizen so hard. The American people were facing a threat that could only be faced down as a truly united planet, and they were doing it alone…

But what made it so hard was the fact that the old group that had once run the planet was no longer providing help on the international level. The alliance of NASA was on its own.

If there was no international help, then NASA had no chance of overcoming the terrorist group that now had the world in its grip. Even with the nation of Japan helping out, it was still only four nations against the world, five if ORB was included.

Five nations against the Earth Forces, which were far more numerous than the five nations' militaries combined. The only group that was capable of defeating such a powerful force was now neutral, and he knew it.

It was hard to accept, but NASA was on its own, even with ORB and Japan helping out…

Why did things have to be the way they were?

Keller could only hope that the world learned from its mistakes and came to its senses soon.

Otherwise NASA would not stand a chance…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero Yuy meets up with the <em>Minerva<em> and the battle of Armory One sets off a potential firebox. The new NAZAFT ships begins to see combat, and NASA tests two new units to see if they will stand up to combat situations.

On a side note, I will soon be rating my fic as M due to some intense swearing in a certain chapter that will occur in the later half of the story. Just a small warning for all readers out there.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	44. GS Phase 4: Stardust Battlefield

**Chapter four is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you like it.**

**Titanic X: You will see soon enough.**

**BlueMoon: Don't worry. NASA will not fall for what Durandal has planned. And you will see that some Coordinators abuse those in NASA as well, but mainly in later chapters.**

************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.************************************

************************************Also, this is a special Thanksgiving holiday update. Consider this a thank you to all you readers who have left wonderful reviews on my story thus far. Keep it up you guys! You are awesome! :D************************************

************************************Anyway, expect an update on Friday as well.************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Four: Stardust Battlefield<p>

_The Debris Field_

The Specter, the Abyss, the Gaia, the Chaos and the Z.A.M. Gundam, took up positions amongst the debris. The Blu Duel, Verde Buster and Rosso Aegis were staying behind with the _Girty Lue_ to ambush the ZAFT ship. The _Girty Lue_ had also deployed a decoy that would lure them to their position and leave them unaware of the trap they were walking into. Treize, in an ideal sniper spot, took aim at the advancing ZAFT mobile suits. He had the hanger crew of the _Girty Lue_ temporarily replace the Specter's cannon with a beam sniper rifle. A weapon better suited to picking off mobile suits from a distance than the cannon. In addition to the rifle, he had changed the colors of the Specter's phase shift. To something, much more suitable. When he spotted the group, he was surprised by what he saw.

"The Calamity, the Forbidden and the Massacre are amongst the ZAFT forces." Treize said.

_"What?! Is it them?!"_ Sting asked.

"Unlikely. They would have died long ago with their drugs. Either way, watch out." Treize ordered, taking aim at the group. "Don't attack until I fire."

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge of the Minerva<em>

"Bogey-1. I wonder what the real name of that ship is." Durandal mused. "A name reflects its owner's nature. But what if the name is really a fake? If something goes by a false name, does that mean that thing is fake? False by nature? It that what it would mean?" He turned to Athrun. "Alex? Or is it Athrun Zala?"

Everyone else on the bridge gasped. Athrun Zala? The son of former Defense Council Chairman Patrick Zala. A hero of the Bloody Valentine War. Cagalli scowled at the Chairman as orders were being given on the bridge. "Chairman Durandal, that's-"

"There's no need to worry, Representative Athha." Durandal assured. "I did not mean to accuse him of anything. I'm already fully aware of the actions taken by my predecessor, Eileen Canaver, against you and the others. However, if we are to talk, I'd like to talk with the real you, Athrun Zala."

"Mobile suits 1400 to Bogey-1." Burt reported.

"Has Bogey-1 made any sudden movements? Any changes in their bearings?" Talia asked.

The operator shook her head. "No ma'am. They're still traveling on the same course."

"What's going on here? Do they have something planned?" the Captain said aloud.

An instant later, both she and Athrun realized it. "It's a decoy!" the two shouted together.

* * *

><p>John scanned the debris in front of them. He couldn't see anything yet. But he didn't doubt that they were out there. He glanced at his radar. They were nearing the unidentified battleship. They'd probably be able to see it soon.<p>

There was nothing to indicate that they had spotted them yet. Which wasn't uncommon in the Debris Field. Both pirates and his former forces had used the Field for ambushes because one could easily hide out here. They easily could be preparing an ambush for them. He kept his eyes on the area around them, searching for anything. Any sign of danger. Suddenly, he saw it. A flash. "Sniper! Scatter!"

Treize grinned. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" Treize roared as he fired.

The group scattered. Avoiding the first two beams, but the third tore through Dale's GuAIZ R, destroying the machine. "Dale! No!" Tristan shouted.

At that moment, the Gaia, the Abyss, the Chaos and the Z.A.M. Gundam emerged from their hiding spots, firing on the remaining pilots while the sniper continued to fire. "Damn!" John swore. "We walked right into this." One of Treize's beams narrowly missed the Farsight. "Oh? You think that you're a better shot than me?" John said, taking aim at the area were the sniper was firing at. "There's a reason why this mobile suit is armed with a sniper rifle!"

Treize noticed the black and white mobile suit taking aim at the area he was in. There was no way it could accurately hit him at this distance. The mobile suit fired and to Treize's surprise, the beam was heading straight for him. Treize dove out of the way just in time. The beam struck a piece of debris behind here his mobile suit's head had been. "You wish to play, Coordinator? Fine, I'll play." Treize said, taking aim and firing at the enemy mobile suit.

The Chaos's pods launched and started firing on the Massacre, Forbidden, Wing Zero, and Calamity as the Abyss fired on the quad while the Gaia and Z.A.M. Gundam descended on the Impulse, the Strike Raven, and the GuAIZ Rs. Stella fired her rifle at the Strike Raven. Flay sidestepped the beams and fired back her beam rifle and railguns. The Gaia jumped back, firing as she flew back into wreckage of a colony. Flay chased after her. "Hold on." Tristan called out, chasing after her. "A lady shouldn't go into the unknown unescorted."

Flay nodded and the two dove into the wreckage.

The Z.A.M. Gundam fired both of its beam rifles at the Impulse, Gai laughing as he fired. "Come on! Let's dance Coordinator!"

The Impulse flew up, evading the beams while firing back with his cannons. The EA officer spun, allowing his machine to squeeze through in between the beams before firing the grenade of his left rifle. Shinn fired one of his railguns, piercing the grenade and the rifle. "Yes yes yes! Finally, an opponent I can wipe out! Gai cheered, drawing one of his beam blades. "Let's give them a real performance!"

"Gah! Tricky bastards!" Orga shouted, trying to destroy the Chaos's weapon pods.

Annoyed at his inability to hit the pods, Orga turned and fired his Schlag and Scylla cannons at the Chaos. The Chaos dove out of the path of the beams. The beams flew towards the Forbidden. But the beams bounced off of the Forbidden's shields and headed towards the Massacre and the Abyss. Martin instinctively dodged the beams while the Abyss barely managed to avoid the beams.

"Shani! You bastard! You almost hit me!" Martin shouted, firing his beam weapons at the Forbidden.

The Forbidden dodged the incoming shots. But the Chaos wasn't so lucky. The shots slammed into the Chaos, tossing it back. "Are these guys insane?!" exclaimed Sting as he righted the Chaos. "They're attacking each other!"

Shani roared as he swung his scythe at the Chaos. Sting raised his shield just in time. The shield was shredded by the scythe. Sting dropped the wrecked shield and drew a beam saber. "Crazy bastard!" Sting shouted, swinging the saber. "You're obsolete!"

Shani laughed as he continued to swing his scythe wildly at the Chaos. Preventing Sting from getting close enough to hit the Forbidden. "Dammit! Take this!" Sting shouted, launching his pods again.

The pod's beams were again deflected by the Forbidden's deflector shields. But this was what Sting wanted. He moved in close to the Forbidden, intending to stab the Forbidden as it raised its pack up. Suddenly, the Massacre's beams slammed into the Chaos's back, knocking it downward. "Hmph. These punks aren't so tough." Martin commented as he pulled back his weapon.

"Treize! Where the hell is our covering fire?!" Sting shouted as he pulled himself up.

_"Didn't you just say those guys were obsolete?"_ Treize said as he continued his sniper duel with the Farsight only for Wing Zero to fire on him as well. _"You should be able to beat them with ease."_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, two machines and an unseen ship made their way into the battle zone.<p>

The invisible ship opened fire on the _Girty Lue_, just missing the engines. The EA ship fired back, missing the unseen vessel. This made the _Minerva_ crew members stare in shock. Just what had happened there?

The two new machines, the Wing and Diver Gundams, opened fire on Sting, making him move back. "Gah! Now what?!" he growled.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge of the Minerva<em>

"Captain! We've lost Bogey-1's signal!" exclaimed Burt.

"I've also lost the signal from Dale's unit!" Meyrin added. "Also four-no, six-heat signals at Yellow 60, Beta! It's the Specter, Chaos, Gaia, Abyss and one unknown!"

"Locate the enemy! Locate Bogey-1 immediately!" Talia ordered.

She was no fool. The Commander of Bogey-1 knew that they were following them and had left a decoy for them to follow. Undoubtedly, the real Bogey-1 was moving to ambush them while they were struggling to figure out what was going on.

Not to mention the new ship that was unseen out there as well as the appearance of the Wing and Diver Gundams…

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Girty Lue<em>

Neo smirked. They had caught the ZAFT ship completely off guard. It was time to deliver the killing blow. He raised his hand. Captain Lee nodded. "Launch the mobile suits." the Captain ordered. "Start the engines and fire missile tubes Five through Eight. Target the enemy battleship with the Gottfrieds."

It did little to worry about the newcomers. Like they were a challenge anyway, being from the PLANTs and all…Still, he had to be wary.

"Deploy the old Daggers. We need to keep the new ship at bay."

* * *

><p>"Heat signature detected at Blue 18 Mark 9, Charlie!" Burt turned to Talia. "It's Bogey-1. Distance: 500."<p>

Arthur glanced back from his station. "What? But how?"

"Three mobile suits incoming as well!

"On screen." Talia ordered.

A trio of mobile suits appeared on the screen. Athrun's and Cagalli's eyes widened. "That's the Aegis, the Duel and the Buster..." a surprised Athrun said.

"Undoubtedly, new units based off the original GAT series units." Durandal commented.

"Captain! We're being targeted by Bogey-1!"

"Fire anti-beam depth charges! Turn 30 degrees to port! Target with the Tristan!" Talia said as Bogey-1 fired a spread of missiles.

"We can't, ma'am! Mobile suits at Orange 22, Delta." the radar operator reported.

Talia grit her teeth in frustration. "Engines to maximum. Go around the asteroid. Use it as a shield."

The helmsman turned the ship as hard as he could. Practically hugging the asteroid. The missiles hit the rock. The force of the explosions shaking the _Minerva_.

Talia turned to Meyrin. "Meyrin, order Shinn and the others to return to the ship at once." she ordered. "Prepare all remaining units for launch as well." Then she turned to helmsman. "Malik, continue to use the asteroid's surface to avoid further fire." Finally, she turned to her XO. "Arthur, prepare to return fire."

"Launcher Five, Launcher Ten; Dispars, fire!" Arthur said as the ship continued to shake from the missed shots of Bogey-1.

* * *

><p>John swore as he searched for the Specter. He had lost sight of his opponent among the debris. He was better than this. He should have been able to keep his opponent in sight. Clearly, his skills had dulled more than he thought.<p>

At that moment, a text message appeared on his console. The _Minerva_ was under attack. As he thought. A two pronged attack. One force to draw out and engage their forces while the other force ambushes the _Minerva_. "Listen up everyone, the _Minerva_'s under attack." John said over the comm. "But we can't do anything to help them until we beat these guys. Stay focused on the enemy here. Not on the _Minerva_."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Flay and Tristan slowly moved through a large corridor of the wrecked colony, searching for the Gaia. Directly ahead of them was a four-way intersection. The path on the right was gone, leaving nothing out in space. Both the left corridor and the corridor ahead of them were cast into darkness. <em>"I'll look left. You look right." <em>Tristan said.

Flay nodded. "Got it."

Both spun as they entered the center of the intersection, facing the side paths. Both quickly scanned the area before them, expecting an ambush. But there was nothing.

Suddenly, the glow of the Gaia's two beam blades lit up the hallway ahead of them. The Gaia, in its mobile armor mode, lunged forward. "Look out!" Flay shouted, diving out the hole.

At the same time, Tristan dove into the opposite corridor. Stella glanced at both directions for a moment before leaping out the hole after Flay. She transformed the Gaia back and fired her rifle.

Flay spun around, block her first few shots with her shield before returning fire with her rifle, railguns and machineguns. Stella dove down, evading her shots. Suddenly, Tristan appeared behind Stella with his beam saber drawn. Stella spun around, blocking the saber with her shield before she kicked the GuAIZ in the chest, following up with a stab to the cockpit.

The machine blew up, leaving Flay with the Gaia.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Aisha watched as the Wing and Diver were forced back by some old Daggers of the Earth Alliance. It had been some time since she had seen those.

"Prepare to fire on the Daggers." She said as the guns targeted the new additions to the battle zone. "Prepare the Freedom's Light cannons."

The cannons, unseen due to the armor, turned and got a lock into a trio of Daggers. They fired, taking out the machines in a few shots.

Elsewhere, the Diver and Wing were engaged with a few Daggers as well.

Akira slashed one Dagger in half before turning to another, beam sabers at the ready. "Damn these guys! What have they been up to?"

"_Stay focused, Aki'."_ Tao replied. _"But I do find it strange that they would be here as well. Stay alert and complete the mission."_

The two went back to the battle, more than ready to help out the new ZAFT ship.

* * *

><p>Xander grinned as he combined his rifles. Below him, the <em>Minerva<em> traveled through a shallow canyon in the asteroid, desperately firing its weapons at him and his teammates. It was time for him to do what he did best. "Bang."

The Verde Buster's beam cannon, gun launcher, rifles and missiles fired. A few of the missiles impacted the ship's hull, but the rest of his shots missed, hitting the asteroid instead.

_"Bah. You missed them. Let me show you how it's done."_ Gyunei said, heading for the ship.

"Dispars, Neidharts, fire!" Talia shouted.

The _Minerva_'s missiles streaked towards the trio. Gyunei was forced to stop, so he could shoot down the missiles heading for him as his comrades did the same. "Wow! That was impressive." Xander mocked.

_"Shut up!"_

Talia grimaced as the three enemy mobile suits shot down or avoided the missiles. "We can't do anything as long as they've got our backside." she said to her helmsman. "Can we pull around?"

"No ma'am." Malik replied. "Dodging their fire is all I can manage at the moment."

"What about the ZAKUs?"

"It's no good ma'am. We don't have a clear launch vector for them."

Athrun gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched on. He felt completely helpless. Everyone else was going what they could to protect the ship from their attackers while he was stuck here, unable to do anything to help. Even Flay, the mother of a young child was out there, fighting against their attackers. So why was he sitting here, doing next to nothing?

* * *

><p>"You will not keep me from finding my father!" Martin roared, firing his beams at the Chaos.<p>

Sting transformed the Chaos, diving out of the path of the shots. He raced towards the Massacre, grabbing its shoulders with the Chaos's talons. Suddenly, the Calamity appeared, its bazooka aimed at the Chaos. "Eat this punk!" Orga shouted, firing his cannon.

Sting swore as he barely managed to dive out of the path of the beam, letting go of the Massacre in the process. _"Orga, you idiot! You could have hit me!"_

"Like I'd miss." Orga shot back.

Martin grunted before looking around for the Chaos. But it was gone. _"Dammit! Where the hell did he go?"_ he said, turning the Massacre's head around.

The Calamity hovered beside the Massacre. "Doesn't matter. We'll hunt him down."

* * *

><p>Shinn twisted and dove around debris, dodging Gai's shots as he chased him. He quickly spun around, firing a barrage of missiles at the Z.A.M. Gundam, forcing the Earth Forces pilot to stop and shoot the missiles down. Using the opening, Shinn switched to his cannons and fired. Gai evaded the beams and fired back with his shoulder cannons. "This is so exciting!" Gai gleefully said. "But like all performances, it has to come to the end. To the grand finale!"<p>

Gai discarded his shield and drew his other sword. He laughed as he rushed towards the Impulse. Shinn fired his cannons, but Gai sidestepped the beams and continued. The Impulse drew one of its beam javelins and thrust it forward as the black machine reached him. Beam javelin met beam blade.

* * *

><p>Nearby, the Abyss fired its Callidus and twin triple barrel cannons at the Forbidden. Shani used his beam deflectors, once again sending the beams off in random directions. Several beams flew at the winged machine, Wing Zero. Unbeknowest to him, the Specter was targeting him from a distance. "Now what do we have here?" Treize said, taking aim at Heero. "Die Coordinator scum!"<p>

Treize fired his rifle. Heero didn't see him, but Shawn did. "Look out!" Shawn yelled, his GuAIZ pushing Wing Zero out of the way.

The beam pierced the GuAIZ and it exploded. Heero whirled his machine about, firing on the stolen machine.

"You try and attack from behind. That's a move that an inexperienced pilot would do." Heero remarked as he dodged the shots that Treize unleashed on him.

Treize dodged the blast from the Buster Rifle, but that did not faze him. He was too thrilled at the prospect of fighting such a well-renowned ace. _"I believe that I am a far more experienced pilot than you give me credit for, Berserker of JOSH-A."_ he replied.

Heero's eyes widened at the mention of his nickname. How did this pilot know who he was?

"How did you know that?" he asked, his tone a bit angered.

"_Who could not know of your feat? Wiping out a Cyclops System is something that no one else, Natural or Coordinator, can do. And your machine is so distinct, no one else has it."_ The pilot of the Specter replied. _"Now, enough play. Time for you to die!"_

Heero dodged a shot from the Specter, Wing Zero flying upwards to get out of range.

The beam cannon followed Wing Zero, but when it fired, Heero brought up Wing Zero's shield, taking the blast with ease.

"So, it is true. That machine really is the one that destroyed the GENESIS cannon…" Treize mused with glee. Fighting such a strong ace was such a thrill!

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge of the Minerva<em>

The _Minerva_ shuddered as the _Girty_ _Lue_ and its mobile suits landed more near hits. Talia let out an annoyed, tired sigh. "In this position, we can't even use half of our weapons." she said. "The very rock that's protecting us from the bulk of their attacks is restricting our ability to fight back."

"Captain! Incoming missiles!" Burt shouted.

"Shoot them down!" Talia ordered.

"But Captain, they're not on a direct course for us."

Talia turned her head to Burt's station. "What?"

Talia may not have realized what they were trying, but Athrun did. He shot up from his seat. "Captain! Pull the ship away from the asteroid!" Athrun yelled, trying to warn them before it was too late.

Unfortunately, he was too late.

The missiles streaked past the _Minerva_, impacting the asteroid just ahead of them. Debris rained down on the _Minerva_. "Pull us out! Pitch 15 degrees!" Talia ordered.

The _Minerva_ started to pull away from the asteroid as more missiles raced towards them. "Reduce thrust by twenty percent!"

Though none of the missiles hit the ZAFT ship, chucks from the asteroid slammed into the _Minerva_, leaving large gashes and dents in its hull. A massive chuck of rock crashed into the _Minerva's_ path, blocking their escape as more debris rained down around the ship, pinning the _Minerva_.

"Thrusters Four and Six are damaged." Arthur reported.

"Captain! An additional mobile armor approaching." Meyrin added.

Talia grabbed the phone on her chair. "Abes, launch the ZAKUs."

"Yes, ma'am. But the catapult is blocked by debris." Abes replied.

"I don't care if they have to walk out. Just get them out there!"

"Yes, ma'am."

One of the _Minerva's_ catapults opened. A white ZAKU Phantom, equipped with a Blaze Wizard Pack and a red ZAKU Warrior with a Gunner Wizard Pack emerged. The two ZAKUs took off, heading towards their attackers.

"Alright! Real opponents!" Gyunei said, transforming his mobile suit into its mobile armor form and racing towards them.

Luna fired her cannon at the Rosso Aegis, but Gyunei effortlessly dodged her shots. Gyunei laughed. "Ah! Here, try this!"

He fired his Scylla II cannon at the duo of ZAKUs. Rey and Luna sidestepped his first few shots, but were caught completely off guard when the beams started to curve. "What the hell?! Curving beams?!" exclaimed Luna as they evaded the beams. "How is that even possible?!"

"_I have no idea."_ Rey replied.

A Tristan gun aimed at Gyunei, forcing him back.

"_Damn ship!"_ the Extended swore as he backed off.

* * *

><p>Nearby, Luna and Reccoa squared off. Luna repeatedly fired her cannon, but she couldn't hit the nimble Blu Duel. "You've made a poor choice of weapon, Coordinator. A long-range cannon should never be used for close-combat." Reccoa said. "Smaller beam rifles should be used for this kind of combat."<p>

The Extended pilot fired her beam guns at her. Luna ducked down, avoiding her beams. She then tried to take aim and fire on the Duel again, but Reccoa kept on firing. Preventing Luna from getting a clear shot on her.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Rey and Xander battled. Much like the duel between Luna and Reccoa, Rey stayed close to the Verde Buster, reducing the effectiveness of his weapons. Xander fired off a barrage of missiles at the ZAKU. But Rey either dodged them or shot them down. He then threw a grenade at the Buster. The explosive impacted the mobile suit and exploded, throwing it back.<p>

Rey aimed his assault rifle at the machine and was about to fire when Rey felt a shudder crawl up his spine. He jumped back, barely dodging the Exus's beams. "Xander!" Neo called out. "I'll deal with him; you take care of that warship."

_"Yes sir." _Xander replied, heading for the trapped Minerva.

"It's just you and me, Mr. White." Neo said, launching his gunbarrels. "Let's see what you got."

* * *

><p>The <em>Minerva<em> shuddered as the Verde Buster started to fire on the warship through a narrow space in between the rocks. "Where's Shinn and the others?" Talia asked.

"They're still fighting the other mobile suits, ma'am." Meyrin answered.

"Doesn't this ship have any more mobile suits?" Durandal asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Yes. But we don't have any more pilots." the Captain replied.

"Captain, what if we blow away the debris in front of us with the Tannhauser?" Arthur suggested.

"We'll just end up blowing up more debris around ourselves."

It was then that Athrun thought of it. "Captain, how many of the starboard thrusters are still active?"

"What?" Talia said, turning to face the young man.

Durandal nodded his head. "Six." she answered. "But even if we use them to get out of here, we'll just be a target again."

"Captain, fire up those thrusters and at the same time, fire all of your still functioning starboard weapons at the asteroid." Athrun ordered.

"But-"

"The force of the explosion should push the ship and the surrounding rocks clear of the asteroid."

"If we do that, the _Minerva's_ hull will be further damaged in the process." Arthur argued.

"Our top priority is to get out of this situation." Athrun shot back. "If we stay here, we'll be sitting ducks."

Talia sighed. "He's right. Do it."

"But Captain-"

"Do it Arthur. Prepare to fire all armaments on the starboard side. Fire them simultaneously as we initiate a maximum burn on our starboard thrusters." Talia ordered.

Arthur reluctantly nodded. "Yes ma'am." He turned to his console. "Preparing all starboard armaments for firing."

"When I give the signal, fire the starboard thrusters."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the <em>Girty<em> _Lue_ advanced on the trapped _Minerva_ as Xander continued to fire on it. The combined firepower of the ship and mobile ship would be enough to severely damage the _Minerva_ if not destroy it completely.

* * *

><p>"Bogey-1, distance: 150." Burt reported.<p>

"All hands, brace for shockwave impact." Talia said. "Starboard thruster at maximum!"

The remaining starboard thrusters of the _Minerva_ activated, pushing the ship against the rocks pinning them. "All starboard weapons, fire!" Arthur ordered.

* * *

><p>The starboard missile tubes fired off a spread of missiles as the starboard Tristan beam cannon and Isolde triple cannon fired. The explosion threw up rocks into space. Xander cursed as he fired every weapon his machine had to protect himself from the flying rocks. The rest of the nearby mobile suits stopped fighting and turned to the asteroid. The <em>Minerva<em>, battered but still functional, emerged from the asteroid.

"30 degrees yaw!" Talia ordered. "Fire at Bogey-1!"

"Targeting Tannhauser at Bogey-1" Arthur said.

* * *

><p>The powerful positron blaster cannon unfolded from the front of the warship as a wave of dust and rock headed for the <em>Girty<em> _Lue_. "Evasive maneuvers! Hard to port!" Lee ordered as the debris reached his ship.

* * *

><p>"Fire!" Talia shouted.<p>

The Tannhauser fired. The beam tearing through the dust cloud, grazing the starboard side of the _Girty_ _Lue_, damaging it. The _Minerva_ flew past the _Girty_ _Lue_ as smoke poured out of the damaged carrier.

"Damn." Neo cursed. "To think that they would actually manage turn things around like that..."

Suddenly, Rey fired on the mobile armor, but Neo dodged his shots. "We're withdrawing! Lee, fire the signal flares!"

* * *

><p>Heero and Treize were still duking it out with each other, the two pilots trying to get the upper hand on the other. While Treize had the better machine and performance-enhancing drugs, Heero had the experience and the Zero System.<p>

Immersing himself in said system, he closed his eyes, drawing upon every plan the system was feeding him.

Treize saw the machine come to a stop, and grinned. Now was his chance! As he flew in for the kill, Heero's eyes snapped open. He fired the Twin Buster Rifle, but Treize dodged it. Heero stared in shock as the Specter got really close to his cockpit, cannon firing. He could not dodge…

Suddenly, the Strike Raven appeared in front of Wing Zero. The beams struck its shield, sparing both machines any damage. _"Are you okay?"_ Flay asked, not taking her eyes off the Specter.

Heero grunted. "Fine. Get out of the way. This is between me and that pilot. You will only hamper my effectiveness."

"Pest." Treize said, pulling out his beam guns. "I'll destroy both of you then!"

At that very moment, flares were shot from the _Girty_ _Lue_, signaling their retreat. "Dammit!" Treize said, punching the screen. "Everyone, time to go."

_"But I'm not done!"_ Gai complained as he and Shinn continued to trade blows with his swords and his javelin.

_"Yeah!"_ Auel added as his spear and Shani's scythe were locked in a test of strength.

"I said, _it's time to go_. Am I clear?" Treize said.

_"Okay..."_ Gai said before he kicked the Impulse in the chest, knocking Shinn back, allowing him to withdraw.

_"Yeah yeah, I'm going."_ Auel grunted as he pulled away from the Forbidden and headed back.

Nearby, the Gaia and the Chaos left their opponents and headed for the _Girty_ _Lue_.

"This is not over." Treize said to the ZAFT and ORB pilots before raced off, joining his teammates.

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge of the Minerva<em>

"Captain. Bogey-1 and its mobile suits are retreating." Burt reported.

"The Impulse, and the ORB mobile suits are critically low on power while Wing Zero has returned." Meyrin paused for a moment. "We also lost Shawn, Tristan, and Dale."

Talia sighed. "Ship status?"

"Due to the explosions earlier, Engine Number Two and the port side heat sensors were critically damaged." Arthur answered.

"Captain Gladys, we've done enough." Durandal said. "We need to stop and lick our wounds before planning our next move. Plus I can't risk keeping Representative Athha around here any longer."

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

"Fire the signal flares. They are retreating." Aisha said as the crew nodded.

The three flares fired and lit up space as the Wing and Diver headed back to the ship, leaving behind a bunch of Dagger remains.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Hanger<em>

_A Short While Later_

Heero exited Wing Zero, only to catch sight of Athrun, Cagalli, Flay, and Lord Uzumi waiting for him.

He floated down to their location, but only after he locked down his machine.

"Cagalli." He said flatly.

"Heero!" Cagalli cried as she jumped onto him, hugging him. "It's really you! Where have you been" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"Everywhere."

"How did you survive that blast?" Athrun asked.

Heero just looked towards his machine. Athrun was stunned. "Wow…That Gundanium is really something else." Cagalli murmured as she recalled Heero's story that he had told her and the other members of the _Archangel_ crew back during the first war.

"I must say, if we knew how to make such a strong armor, we would not have to rely on Phase Shift armor." Lord Uzumi noted as he looked at Wing Zero as well.

At that moment, the PLANT Chairman came down as well to greet the most famous ace of the previous war.

"Ah. You must be the Berserker of JOSH-A. Welcome aboard the _Minerva_. It is an honor to have someone who played such a key role in stopping the last war on our ship." Chairman Durandal said as he extended a hand to Heero. "I am the PLANT Chairman, Gilbert Durandal."

Heero looked at his hand with a hesitant look and suspicion in his eyes, but he then took it. "Thank you. I believe that you are going after those machines still?"

"That you are right about." Durandal replied. "Your help would be most welcome."

"Zero mentioned another war if this is not brought under control." Heero said.

"Yes, that is true. We can't allow that to happen under any circumstances." Durandal agreed. "But I am curious. How did you manage to get in Armory One?"

"I infiltrated ZAFT." Heero replied. "I also kept tabs on the groups after the war, and managed to sneak Wing Zero inside."

"I see, so how long were you undercover?" the chairman asked.

"Over a week, most of it spent in my machine." Heero replied.

"Well then, I would imagine you are in need of supplies. Feel free to make use of the ship. I would show you around myself, but I have my own duties to attend to." Durandal said as he turned to leave. "Perhaps one of the crew could show you around."

"I will." Luna said as she floated up to the pilot of Wing Zero.

"Very well then." The chairman agreed. "Also, please show them to some rooms. It will be a bit before we can regain our lead on the other ship."

"Yes sir!" Luna said with a salute as Heero noticed the mechanics drooling over his machine.

Athrun also noticed this and spoke up. "If I could make a suggestion, sir?"

"Yes?" Durandal asked.

"Order your mechanics to stay away from Wing Zero." Athrun said.

"And why is that?" the chairman asked as he looked at Heero.

Heero was calm as ever, but he had an ice-cold glare in his eyes. "Wing Zero will self-destruct if anyone tries to enter the cockpit or gets too close and wipe out this ship and the entire crew." He said, making the mechanics jump back.

"I se. Very well then. No one is to touch Wing Zero without Heero Yuy's permission." The chairman ordered as he left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Captain's Quarters<em>

Captain Gladys was in her room when the Chairman entered.

"I see you are back from the bridge?" he asked.

"Yes, and I was looking over Heero Yuy's data and combat achievements. It would seem that his machine is the real deal." She said as she looked up.

"Yes, that much we have confirmed." Durandal agreed.

Gladys sighed. "What I find unusual is that he is a Natural, yet he can beat even the best Coordinator pilots out there." She said as she looked at the image of Wing Zero in the hanger.

"That machine of his…I believe that it is the key to his abilities, as well as the computer system it has on board." She murmured.

"A machine can only take someone so far. It is really the abilities of the pilot that make the machine formidable. And sometimes nature can make a better Natural that surpasses even the best Coordinator that can be created in the lab." The chairman replied.

He was impressed by the young man's abilities, which included the destruction of the famed Cyclops System _and_ the GENESIS cannon. But all of it came down to his genes, and he was just a mere Natural. That was what it all came down to in the end, and nothing could change that.

Durandal looked back at the image of Wing Zero. This was about to get interesting, that was for sure…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson was in the Oval Office as she read over the reports of a battle that New Juneau had picked up. It appeared the Lord Uzumi, his daughter, and two of their attendants were unable to be contacted, which meant only one of three things.

"They're either on a ZAFT ship, captives of the EA, or dead. But the latter is unlikely, as they would have been killed, then ejected into space, and the ORB ship in the area did not find any bodies or even send a report to us, so that means that the first two options are the most likely…" she murmured.

Looking back at the picture of her family, she walked back towards where the Vice-President was sitting. "We need to get in contact with the ORB ship that was in the area. Can you do that?" she asked.

"I can." Vice-President Young replied. "But it will take some time."

"Just do it. I need to know if Lord Uzumi and his daughter are still alive."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that said and done, all she had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

"_So that's where Lord Uzumi and Cagalli are."_ Captain Toth said as he spoke to the President of NASA over the com-line.

"I see. Thanks for clearing that up." President Hilson said.

_"Don't mention it."_ The ORB captain said before he closed out of the communications.

The president sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "Why did Armory One have to be attacked?" she murmured as she looked over at the Vice-President.

"I don't know, but something tells me that this is more than just a mere theft." He replied as he stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You think so?" President Hilson asked as she sat up.

Her vice-president nodded. "I do. If you recall from past experience, this is not the first time such a thing has happened. This is the start of another war."

"Damn it!" the president swore as she slammed her fist down on the desk. "This can't go on!"

"I know, and that is why we need to talk to the Chairman as soon as possible." Vice-President Young said as he looked at the president.

"Agreed…"

When the vice-president left, the president was able to reflect on what brought about the decision.

NASA had recently been sent the data of the Armory One battle from New Juneau, which had not been easy to get, considering the distance of the new colony from the rest of the PLANTs. It had been only thanks to VEDA that the data had been sent to the colony, which had then sent it down to Earth.

Her decision to address this with the chairman of the PLANTs was the only way to try and ensure that a war did not come about again.

She recalled the disaster that was the first war, and her mission that she had undertaken to protect NASA. That had been the hardest thing to do, but she had done it.

Even though the government of NASA had been against her decision, she had managed to get them to see her side of things. Then she had been allowed to go on the mission, which she had pulled off with flying colors.

Still, it was up to her to bring about a peaceful resolution…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary John Keller looked over the data that had been sent to him from the president herself. According to the data and based on past experience, this was just the start of another war.

"So, it begins again…" he muttered softly as he looked out at the massive buildings that made up the capital of the United States. It seemed that his nation could barely stay out of war, even in times of peace.

Yet, it always seemed to be them that also brought about the end to wars that they were involved in. Perhaps the United States could use that it its advantage, if they could that is.

He sighed again. How could his nation ever hope to bring about peace from war if they profited off of war themselves? It just did not make any sense.

"We profit off of war, and yet we desire to bring about peace…just how contradicting can we be?" he mused. It was ironic, and yet everyone in the nation truly desired to bring about peace. A nation that was a powerhouse of both military and economic might, capable of more than profiting off of war, desired peace, which meant no more war, and no more profits.

The alliance needed the money true, but they could get in other ways besides just war, right? If that was true then, why did they still profit off of war? He knew why, and it was because NASA was the biggest arms maker aside from the AEU, which surpassed NASA until a few years ago, when the Executive Order 88742610 had been repealed. Yet NASA was still far from its full strength, which was the downside of such an act.

NASA had put that order into place to restrict their own abilities so that they would not go back to their old war-waging ways, and yet war had forced them to repeal it, and forced them to go back to their old ways of being capable of waging war.

It had all been a failed attempt at becoming truly peaceful. The nation had been in the process of becoming a pacifistic nation, and yet war had forced them to regain their old title of superpower, a title that the United States now despised despite it being their greatest weapon, and their greatest reason to intervene in world affairs in the past.

'_War was what forced us to nearly take on a pacifistic nature and become a peaceful nation, and yet war was what also forced us to reclaim the title that we had given up so willingly all those years ago.'_ The defense secretary thought as he looked back at the flag that was above the five-sided building.

His home nation was now on the path to becoming the strongest nation once more, and it was all necessary, or so he had been told.

Deep down, Keller doubted it really _was_ necessary, because they hadn't been the ones to win the first war. It was the Clyne Faction, not NASA. That was what worried him. He was concerned that the president had become enthralled in and addicted to the lust of power, and the mere possibility of being able to wage war again was possibly making her excited. Yet she did not show any signs of the power lust that were well-known to almost everyone in the government.

"What are you playing at, President Hilson?" Keller murmured.

There was no reply…

The U.S. was determined to bring about peace, but the nation drove itself on war. Why would such a nation want peace? Keller knew the answer, but it was not so simple he knew. The reason the U.S. wanted peace was because they wanted to see all humans be free, free from suffering, and free from hatred. But at the same time, it was up to the rest of the world to change. The U.S. could not force them to change, as it was up to the individual nations and their citizens to change on their own.

Even if the U.S. wanted to force the rest of the world to change, it would still be up to the people to change, not the U.S. forcing them to. As if the nation would go that far anyway…

It was in the American nature to be wanting peace, even if it was at a cost. But what that cost was, Keller wished he did not know.

The U.S. was more than willing to risk its ideals to bring about peace, but not in the way that he meant. What Keller knew was that the U.S. was willing to risk taking on the Earth Alliance and losing in order to try and bring about peace and acceptance of Coordinators.

It was ironic to him. The very nation that was famous in the past, was now infamous in the present. They were infamous for their ideals and acceptance of Coordinator citizens, but in the past, the nation had been famous for their ideals and human rights acceptance. They were called weak by the AEU and other nations that were similar to the alliance now, but back in the past, the U.S. had been called strong for their willingness to work on promoting human rights.

A nation that was once called strong was now called weak, but it was the opposite in the past. The nation had been called weak once, but then was called strong.

Keller could only wonder if the rest of the world considered the U.S. strong or weak. It really did not matter, but what did matter was if they were proving to be an example of how to treat other human beings, regardless of gene enhancement or not.

The idea of treating Coordinators as human seemed to be considered going against the laws of nature, but they _were_ human, despite their origins being different.

Even now, the AEU considered the U.S. rebellious for treating the genetically enhanced as human. But it was not like the AEU had any power over the alliance of NASA anyway…

Still, all Keller could do was hope that the U.S. was setting a good example for other nations to follow. But, as with everything else, that was up to the people to decide…

He closed his eyes and sighed. Like everyone else in the administration, he longed for those days when people had trusted one another, and actually worked with each other to get things done. Back then, the world _had_ been on the road to peace, and they were so close in achieving it, only for George Glenn to bring it all crashing down.

True, the man had not been at fault for what had happened, after all, he had just revealed his secret to try and help humanity, but that had been the start of it. After that, the rest of the world had reacted with such hatred for those people, the enhanced, and the ones who created them. No one had expected that.

The responses had been far worse than when the U.S. had averted the Reconstruction Incident, as the near collapse of HRL member China had become known. Of course, that had been when the planet had had leadership that was actually committed to promoting human rights and peace. People had not rioted in the revelation of China's near collapse. Rather, they had supported the decision the planetary leaders had made back then.

Keller looked out the window, still contemplating on whether the U.S. had the right to react to a near war that was about to begin. True, they are a nation that was affected by war, but given what they had gone through before, he was still unsure if it was the right thing to do.

No one was truly correct on anything or everything…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Aki' floated by the massive windows that marked the center of the colony after NASA's new ship had docked, wondering if Nisha was still out there somewhere. He closed his eyes as he gripped the pendant he had been given by his sister, his scar being all that remained of Nisha's presence. The NAZAFT pilot drifted by a window, looking out at the vastness of space.

He recalled his fear of killing his own cousin. When he had been in ZAFT in the last war, Aki' had been trying to avoid killing Nisha, but in the end, Nisha died anyway. When the two had moved on from their past hatred for one another, Nisha had admitted that he had been afraid of killing Aki' as well. But then…

Tears began to float away from the Coordinator's face as he reflected on the times he had had with his cousin.

'_Nisha…Why did he have to die? He did not deserve that fate…not Nisha, a kind, caring person who had so much to live for…'_

Even after the end of the war, Aki' still had dreams in which he saw Nisha's machine blow up and where he could not do anything to prevent it. It made him so mad; mad at Nisha for his sacrifice, mad at himself for not preventing it… He often cried himself to sleep in the aftermath, but even then it was still hard to accept.

The Z.A.M. Gundam had been supposed to survive. It hadn't. Aki' still had the emotional wounds from that day, the day when Nisha had been killed.

Aki' recalled how close he and his cousin had been before he had joined ZAFT. It had been a life that he had never thought would end. But when the tenth anniversary of his sister's death had gone by, Aki' had decided to join ZAFT to get revenge on her killers.

That had been the start of the downfall of that close relationship. In the end, when Nisha had died, Aki' had wished that he had never joined ZAFT. If he hadn't, then Nisha would still be alive, and they would still be close.

Nisha had suffered a brutal death, and all because of _his_ selfish decision to join ZAFT to avenge his sister.

* * *

><p>The NAZAFT commander looked out at where the battle had recently taken place. Debris floated around the site, but that was all that was left.<p>

No one had expected a battle to occur so quickly given the fact that peace was expected to last for a few more years before another war broke out. But given the circumstances, there was a likely chance that war would break out sooner than expected.

The fact that several new machines had been stolen by the Earth Alliance from ZAFT bothered her greatly. That meant that ZAFT had gone against the Treaty of Junius Seven. Of course, there was no one to enforce the treaty and make sure that the signers followed it, so it was to be expected.

She sighed. It was just like _them_, to be neutral on all issues that came up now. She recalled the days when they had been active, or more specifically, what her grandparents had told her that is. What she had been told was that they had once been a great organization that led the world and settled disputes between nations. There had been no need for war with them in charge. But, when they became neutral, all that changed. War became more pronounced, and nations began to distrust one another after George Glenn's revelation. Who knew if a nation or alliance was producing super-soldiers using the techniques that man revealed?

No one could be trusted anymore. The nations of Earth wanted to try and get rid of the genetically enhanced that now existed, for fear of a life of enslavement by them. Naturals hated the Coordinators all because they had abilities that Naturals lacked, all because they were given a better chance at life, all because the Coordinators were given better genetics.

So Naturals claimed that Coordinators were aggressive and mean, that they could defy physics by lifting up a car with hand, that they could leap over a one story building with just three jumps, etc. But what most Naturals failed to realize was that Coordinators were only optimized to bring out maximum growth and potential, not defy the laws of physics and gravity. All that occurred during genetic enhancement was the best of a person's genes was brought out.

People in Blue Cosmos/LOGOs failed to realize that Coordinators were conceived naturally and born naturally. They were not born in tubes, on order, etc. Their genes were just enhanced to give them the best start at life as possible. No Coordinator was made to be a physics-defying superhuman. It was just not possible. There were limits to what even Coordinators could do at their very best.

Looking back at the planet behind the colony, the NAZAFT commander just shook her head. Even now, there were those who wanted to kill as many Coordinators as they possibly could. No Coordinator was safe on Earth. Therefore, that left only the PLANTs as the safe haven for all Coordinators to live in.

She sighed. Her white hair was sign of her being a Coordinator, so she was also a potential target, even with her American citizen status. Even American Coordinators were not safe on Earth, well, outside their home nation that is. Outside the United States and NASA, any American Coordinator was ripe for taking down.

It made her sad as she recalled her brother, a Natural, getting killed all because he had a Coordinator sister. Anyone who had a Coordinator family member, or a Coordinator friend, was also killed, according to Blue Cosmos/LOGOs, because they were now 'impure' humans.

Only those who killed Coordinators were accepted as the 'true humans'. That made the NAZAFT commander sick to her stomach as she clenched her fists. Her home, NASA, was one of only two places that were safe on Earth for Coordinators, and even then they were still targeted.

When would the petty hatred between both genetic types end? After all, they were all human right? That being said, they all thought like humans, breathed like humans, bled red blood like all humans, and ate like humans right? They even all slept like humans!

No one was deemed safe on Earth unless it was in ORB or in NASA, the only two places on Earth where Coordinators could live openly without fear of prosecution. ORB allowed Coordinators in only if they accepted the nation's ideals while in NASA Coordinators were allowed the exact same rights as Naturals, even the sacred right to vote!

That last one made many EA members, mainly the AEU, very upset because that meant that Coordinators would be allowed to hold public office, which was what NASA allowed to happen to piss off the AEU even further.

With Coordinators now holding the offices meant only for the 'real humans' in NASA, the AEU had backed down, which meant that they had avoided an all-out war with the most powerful alliance on Earth.

But still, the NAZAFT commander knew, who knew how long it would be before the EA would make another move?

Time was not friendly to those who challenged it, and that was what the Earth Alliance had done. Now, all NASA could really do was observe and take a side if the need ever arose.

And that the alliance wanted to avoid at all costs…

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

A male form smirked.

Soon, the assassin would be ready, and he would be able to take the throne like his family had always desired!

He laughed, his laughter unheard by anyone except his father, his maids, and his servants.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA's new ship makes its combat debut, but is unseen. Heero helps to drive off the EA forces, and NASA's leaders reflect on the U.S.'s position in the world and in war. And something sinister lurks in ORB's government...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as outright hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	45. GS Phase 5: Scars That Won't Heal

**Chapter five is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you like it!**

**Titanic X: Glad you love it!**

**BigMac51: To answer your questions, no, WIng Zero has not been upgraded yet, and the Diver and Wing Gundams will gain the GN Drives instead of the nuke reactors later on as well.**

**KnightGunAnime: Once more, love the reviews. And yeah, I wanted to end the chapter that way to give a cliffhanger. I will reveal that the target is not Cagalli, but we do not know who it is for sure. Glad you like the way I tied in the U.S. history. And yeah, it is not easy for such a thing in a war torn world. The U.S. desires world peace, but it has yet to come about in the C.E. era. As for the Extendeds, I wanted to keep them around, but given that they are no longer on their drugs, of course they would be toned down a bit. And yes, Heero's infiltration was cool. XD!**

**CommanderXD: Well, here is the next chapter!**

**************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************

**************************************Anyway, expect an update on Friday next week.**************************************

**************************************Also, read and review!**************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Five: Scars That Won't Heal<p>

_Junius Seven_

Unbeknownst to virtually everyone, a group of men and women in GINN High Maneuver Type IIs and worker pods were moving around the largest piece of Junius Seven. They were all fanatics on a mission. To first what Hong Fa Wu started. "_Solar wind velocity is steady. Flare level S3. Estimated time to particle arrival, 30 seconds." _one pilot reported.

"Hurry up." a GINN pilot said. "What about Unit 9?"

_"We're just about ready sir."_ another replied.

A worker pod entered a code on the final motor. _"Flare motor ignition countdown starting."_

All of the mobile suits and pods started to withdraw from Junius Seven as one of them started the countdown. _"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Particles have arrived. Flare motors activating."_

Hundreds of red lights appeared across Junius Seven. The speed of the massive wreckage increased, driving towards Earth.

_"Junius Seven has begun to move."_

Sato, the leader of the group, glanced at a group of photos taped to his console. "Helen, Kristen... We'll be reunited after this." he whispered as his former home headed for Earth.

"Now fall! Our great tombstone!" Sato shouted to heavens. "On a world that has forgotten the voices of sorrow! That closes its eyes to the truth! And chooses to wallow in deceit! The hour of correction is now at hand!"

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"I know you." Orga said.

"So? What's that got to do with our encounter now?" Heero asked.

The former Extended shook his head. ""You were one of those who shot us down."

Heero just grunted. "Hn."

"How did you survive Jachin Due? We thought you had died in the explosion." Orga answered. "Don't you remember?"

Heero remembered all too well, as he had been there when it had happened. He had survived the explosion thanks to Wing Zero's armor, but he had been in hiding for the past two years in case another war began to brew.

The Natural turned away and walked out of the room, but not before he answered. "I managed to survive thanks to Wing Zero. That is all you need to know."

With that, he left the room, leaving behind several confused Coordinators and three confused former Extendeds.

* * *

><p><em>Talia's Quarters<em>

_Later That Night_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Talia rose from her bed, draping a sheet over her naked body. She reached her desk and opened the comm. "Yes?"

_"Captain. There's a message from the Supreme Council on Channel 1 for Chairman Durandal."_

Talia looked over her shoulder at her bed. Gillbert nodded. "I'll take it in here." he said.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty Minutes Later<em>

Cagalli suppress a yawn as she rubbed her tired eyes. Standing beside her was Athrun and Flay. All of them were wondering why the Chairman had called for them in the middle of the night. The door to the Captain's Quarters opened. "Come in Princess." Durandal said, greeting them. "I'm afraid I have some grave news for you."

"What is it? What's happened?" Cagalli asked as they entered.

"Take a seat and I'll explain everything." Durandal answered.

Cagalli and Durandal both sat down as Flay and Athrun stood beside Cagalli while Captain Gladys stood next to Durandal. The Chairman let out a tired sigh and explained what they had just learned from ZAFT. Stunning and horrifying the three. "What? Junius Seven is moving towards Earth?" Cagalli exclaimed.

"But Junius Seven's orbit was supposed to be stable for hundreds of years. How could this happen?" Flay asked.

"We don't know. Perhaps an asteroid hit it and altered its course." Durandal suggested. "Regardless, it is now on a collision course with the Earth."

"If it falls... Orb... No, the entire planet..." Cagalli stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

Flay's mind was on her son and Chris. One of her hands was wrapped around her locket and Chris's dog tag. Junius Seven had been Chris's home before it was destroyed. His parents and many of his friends had died there and was their resting place. And Alexander was living in ORB. He was in danger. If Junius Seven hit the Earth, he would...

Her hand clenched around the two objects. She would not allow that to happen. She had lost enough already.

"Indeed Princess. If Junius Seven collides with Earth, the damage would be catastrophic." Durandal said. "At the moment, we're doing all we can to stop the collision and investigating what caused this disaster." Durandal sighed. "I must apologize for involving you in yet another incident, but I have ordered the _Minerva_ to head for Junius Seven once our repairs have been completed. I hope you understand."

Cagalli nodded. "Of course. This is vital to all of us as well. And I offer any assistance that I or the ORB personnel with me can offer." she urgently said.

"I appreciate your offer, Princess. I fear that we may have to call on them before this is over."

* * *

><p><em>Crew Lounge<em>

_The Next Day_

_Minerva_ pilots and some of the crew as well as John, Orga, Martin, and Shani were sitting around, talking the news that had spread across the ship like wildfire. That Junius Seven was now on a collision course with Earth. Expect for Shani, Martin, and Orga, who were sitting off to a side, lost in their little worlds. "Hmm... But how did it start moving?" Vino asked before taking a sip from his drink.

"Maybe a meteorite or something hit it." Yolant suggested.

"So then is it really on a collision course with Earth?" Shinn asked.

"Aye." John grimly replied, staring into the contents of his coffee mug.

"This does not show the signs of being hit be a meteor." Heero noted, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Shinn was stunned. "Then what happened?"

"Meteor."

"You just said that a meteor did not hit the colony, though."

Heero glared at Shinn. "Operation Meteor. Basically, a colony or colony remains get dropped onto the planet below, causing large amounts of damage and a large loss of life. It was nearly carried out in my old universe, but was stopped in the end."

"So you're saying that we would drop the colony onto the planet?!" Shinn snarled.

"No, I'm not. Someone else did though, and I believe that they are the ones responsible, whether they are Naturals or Coordinators." Heero replied.

Luna sighed. "First the attack on Armory One, which we have yet to wrap up, and now this. Just what is going on?"

"So what are we going to do when get to Junius Seven?" Vino asked. "I mean how do we stop something like that?"

"Simple. We shatter it." Heero answered as he looked about the room.

"Shatter it? How?" Vino asked.

"I just finished talking to the ZAFT Commander that's been placed in charge of the operation. It's impossible to change its course in time. So we're going to either let NASA find a way to break it up or use Meteor Breakers to shatter Junius Seven into countless smaller pieces. Most of which will burn up in the atmosphere. Those that do get through the atmosphere will cause considerably less damage." John explained.

"But that thing's huge!" exclaimed Yolant. "Even if we do break it half, that's still 8 kilometers we have to break up. And how will NASA be able to destroy it? It's a war memorial!"

Heero grunted. "And your point is?"

"How do you destroy something that big?"

"And what about the victims?" Meyrin quietly added. "It's filled with the bodies of those who died."

"But if it hits, Earth will be annihilated." Rey countered. "Nothing would be left. Alive or dead."

Everyone was silent for moment, contemplating what would happen. "Oh well... If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. It's out of our hands." Yolant mused. "But look on bright side, it'd solve a lot of hassles for us and things would be better for us in the PLANTs."

_WHAM!_

"Ow!"

"Don't even joke about that, kid." John coldly said as he stood over Yolant.

Heero aimed his gun at the boy, stunning the crew members in the room. "Give me one reason to not kill you right here and now!" he snarled.

"Hey! He was just kidding around. Yolant didn't mean that." Shinn said in defense of his friend. "You don't get it, do you? We're talking about billions of lives here! It would be the same as every PLANT being destroyed at the same time." John replied. "All of your friends, family, everyone you know, gone in an instant. That is what we are dealing with here. I don't give a damn about whatever problem any of you have with the governments of Earth. Its people do not deserve annihilation. And you're lucky that neither Representative Attha nor Flay are here at the moment. Both of them would kick your asses for that. Heero though, let's just say that you are screwed if you try it again."

"We know that!" Shinn yelled back. "Yolant was just trying to lighten the mood!"

"You do not lighten mood with that kind of crap." John shot back. "I thought the PLANTs had changed since Hong Fa Wu ran things. What he said was the kind of garbage that he, that creep La Creuset, and those who followed them would say."

Unnoticed by the rest of them, Rey tensed at the mention of Creuset.

"If that's what those in the ZAFT still believe, I'm glad I left."

Shinn opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Luna interrupted. "That's enough you two! We're supposed to be allies here! Not tearing at each other's throats out!"

John nodded. "Sorry about that. I got a little carried away there. But I was right. This isn't a joking matter."

"I agree. But attacking Yolant isn't going to accomplish anything." Rey replied. "Shinn. I don't hear your apology."

"I'm sorry." Shinn grumbled.

"Now, let's focus on the mission ahead of us. Alright?"

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Alarms sounded in New Juneau as Coordinators of NAZAFT ran to their stations, startled by the movement of the destroyed colony.

"Get a lock on where Junius Seven will hit! And get the data to NASA at once! We need to destroy up the colony before it hits Earth! Prepare the 7th for combat as well!" the colony Commander ordered as her men and women ran about.

"But ma'am! The overhauls are far from finished! Without the units, there will not be enough power to destroy the combatants if there are any!" an aide said as he looked at her. "We need more time!"

"If you noticed, we are out of time! Get the Squadron out there or you will be put on lower duties for the next few months!" the Commander snarled as she glared at the aide. The aide shuddered, but went about his duties, trying to coordinate the break-up efforts.

This was going to be close…

* * *

><p><em>A Private Estate<em>

_Earth_

A group of wealthy men sat around a plush, expensive-looking lounge, talking about the looming crisis. "Well then, this is a shocking situation."

"Indeed. A truly unprecedented crisis. The doomsday scenario of Earth."

"I can't help but wonder if someone actually wrote such scenario."

"I've ordered Phantom Pain to investigate that matter." Djibril said to his associates.

"Does that even matter now? What good will such an investigation do?" Mr. Lorne asked.

"That's what we are investigating." Djibril answered.

"Why did you call this meeting Djibril?" Mr. Gradenko asked, an impatient tone in his voice. "I can't see the SAF and all the other nations of the Earth not doing everything they can to prevent that thing from falling and taking the necessary precautions in case it does hit."

Djibril suppressed a smirk. "I'm not being overly dramatic when I say that I am completely shocked by what's happened." he said. "Junius Seven... Is this really happening? And why? Those were the first questions that entered my mind as well."

Mr. Hoffesommer punched the table he was sitting at. "Cut to the chase Djibril."

"No. That's the whole point." he replied with a smirk. "Given what's about to happen, the whole world will be asking these questions. That's where we come in. Durandal of the PLANTs has already issued a warning to all the nations of the Earth and that ZAFT is already doing everything they can to prevent a collision. NAZAFT is on high alert as well."

"He was quick to do so."

"They're panicking as well."

"Perhaps this event is due to natural causes." Mr. Lorne mused. "If that's the case..."

"So what. That's irrelevant now." Djibril said, seeking to crush any thought of that before it started. "What's important is what happens after the crisis. What's important is the answer that we will provide the grieving citizens when they ask, 'Why did this happen?'. This is why I have secured us a useful asset." He turned to the door. "We will have a new machine soon."

"What kind of machine?" Mr. Hoffesommer inquired as he reached for a glass of wine.

Djibril smirked. "They will be the new armaments of the EA. Soon, if they perform as expected, all of the nations will have them, and the PLANTs will fall to us, the wielders of the machines of destruction, the Destroy."

"Impressive Djibril. You've been thinking quite far in advance for this." Gradenko commented.

"Of course. Regardless of the cause, no one can deny that very soon, one clumsy, stupid object up in the sky is going to fall down on our heads. It's a humiliation! Think of how this looks. Because of that cursed thing, we all run around, looking scared and spineless. Someone must pay for this disgrace. But who?" Djibril paused, letting his question sink in. "Who else but the Coordinators who put that thing into space in the first place! Doesn't that make sense?"

"That's fine with me. But given the situation, the damage may be so severe that we may not have the strength to fight a war." Lorne pointed out.

"That is why I have gathered you here today." Djibril replied. "Escaping and seeking shelter is fine. But immediately afterwards, we should attack, with the plan. I'd like to request your collective approval."

"Brilliant."

"A bold move."

"The resulting hatred for the Coordinators will get the people riled up. They will fight."

"Those that are left anyway." Mr. Lorne sighed. "I suppose that we'll be uniting the people with the power of hatred."

Gradenko nodded. "It appears that there are no objections, Djibril. We'll meet again after the crisis has ended. Have a detailed plan prepared by then."

"I shall."

* * *

><p><em>Junius Seven<em>

"Commander. We're in position, as are the _Valkyrie_, the _Einherjar_, the _Thor_, the _Loki_, the _Baldur_, the _Voltaire_ and the _Rousseau_." an operator reported.

The Commander nodded. "Patch me through to all our forces in."

"Yes sir."

"All ZAFT personnel, this is Commander Diana Kessel. As you are aware, Junius Seven is on a collision course with Earth. If it hits, the devastation it will cause will be catastrophic. We cannot allow that to happen. All team leaders, deploy your teams. We need to get the data on the colony's descent to NASA! Commander Kessel out."

"You know, I got a bad feeling about this." Ajay commented as the first of the mobile suits were deployed. "A real bad feeling."

"That does not matter." Diana replied. "We have to break up Junius Seven before it can hit the Earth. But only if NASA can't react in time."

* * *

><p><em>The Bridge of the <em>Baldur

"Look at the size of that think. It's huge." Dearka commented as they watched Junius Seven draw closer to Earth.

Commander Yzak Joule looked over should at his red coated second-in-command. "What do you expect? They have to be big Dearka. We live on these things, remember."

"I know that Yzak. The mission we're on is very important. I commented on the size as a reminder of just how important it is." Dearka replied, heading for the elevator.

"Just make sure the job gets done." Yzak called out. "We're running out of time."

Teams of GuAIZ Rs and ZAKUs carrying probes left their ships, heading for Junius Seven. Within a matter of minutes, the first of the teams had gotten into stand-by positions with their probes. But they weren't alone. A pair of GINNs fired on a ZAKU and two GuAIZs setting up a probe, destroying the three mobile suits before they fired on the device. Elsewhere, a pair of GuAIZs, carrying one of the Data Probes, was shot down by a GINN.

"What the... Gunfire?" Dearka said as watched a team being gunned down. "Shiho, everyone, we're under attack! Form up around the probes and defend them! Yzak, we're under attack! You better send out reinforcements!"

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Odin

"Commander! The Joule Team, the DeCosta Team and the Kukov Team are reporting that they're under fire!"

Everyone on the bridge was stunned. Who'd be insane enough to attack them as they were trying to shatter Junius Seven? "Send word to the fleet! Deploy all mobile suits at once! Everyone is to defend the Data Probes! Everything else is secondary to that!" Diana ordered as she headed for the elevator. "Send word to the _Minerva_ too!"

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Girty Lue

"What do think those ZAFT mobile suits are doing?" Lee asked as they watched the two groups of ZAFT mobile suits battle.

"I'm just as puzzled as you are." Neo replied. "Perhaps this isn't an act of God after all. Send out Treize's team and be sure to record as much data as possible."

* * *

><p><em>The <em>Minerva

_"Three minutes until mobile suit launch."_ Meyrin said over the intercom. _"All pilots are to board their machines and remain on standby. I repeat..."_

"I know we're supposed to assist the teams breaking up Junius Seven, but what exactly does that mean?" Luna asked Yolant as she reached her ZAKU.

"Well..."

At that moment, Luna spotted Athrun boarding the spare ZAKU. "Hey. What is he doing?"

Yolant looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Well I guess in a support operation like this, it's better to have too many machines than not enough."

"Well... I guess he does know how to pilot a mobile suit." Luna commented.

A few minutes later, Rey's ZAKU and the Farsight had been loaded onto the catapults. The crews were going through the final launch preparations when Meyrin's voice came over the intercom. _"Abort launch immediately! The situation has changed! The 11th Fleet is battling an unknown force at Junius Seven! All units are to equip for anti-mobile suit combat!"_

"What? Meyrin! What's going on? Who's attacking Junius Seven?" John asked, trying to get a handle on the situation.

_"That's about all we know."_ Meyrin replied. _"We just detected them."_

"Damn. This rules out natural causes." John said. "The only ones that would be attacking the teams out there would be the ones who altered Junius Seven's course."

_"That doesn't matter."_ Heero said. _"The mission is still the same. Ensure that Junius Seven is broken up before it hits the Earth."_

The Core Splendor was launched, followed by the Force Silhouette, the Chest Flyer, and the Leg Flyer. After Shinn's machine had launched, the rest of the machines started launching. Soon, all of the _Minerva_'s mobile suits had been launched, heading for Junius Seven.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

"This time, the Coordinators have gone too far this time!" Gyunei shouted as they approached Junius Seven. "I'm gonna tear them to pieces!"

_"Patience. They will pay in due time."_ Treize said, scanning the area. "_There. I've located a group of ZAFT warships. Xander, Gai, you're with me. We're going to sink those ships. Reccoa, take everyone else and go after the mobile suits."_

* * *

><p>Across Junius Seven, the ZAFT forces battled the insurgents. A GuAIZ was sliced in two by a GINN. Dearka fired his gun launcher at the GINN, destroying it. Shiho aimed her cannons at a pair of GINNs and fired, hitting both machines. A third lunged at her with a sword. But Shiho shot it down with her rifle. "Damn. These guys are persistent." Shiho said as she switched out her rifle's dead battery clip for a fresh one. "But why are they attacking us? We're trying to break Junius Seven up."<p>

_"No clue."_ Dearka answered, combining his gun launcher and rifle together and firing on a group of GINNs. _"But this isn't really the time for questions."_

As Shiho and Dearka continued to fire on the insurgents, the Extended pilots arrived at Junius Seven. _"Spread out and destroy them all."_ Reccoa ordered.

Gyunei licked his lips in anticipation as they headed for the two ZAFT pilots. "Alright! Time for some action!"

Dearka swore as the two of them dodged the incoming shots. _"Damn. The thieves from Armory One. As if we didn't have enough problems."_

Reccoa drew one of her sabers and lunged at Shiho. The ZAFT ace threw her rifle in front of her as she pulled back, catching the blade. Shiho fired her cannons at the Blu Duel. But Reccoa dove down, evading the beams. The second the beams past her, Reccoa leaped forward, intending to cut the ZAKU apart. But just as she reached him, a burst of beams tore between the two, forcing them both back. "Shiho, you alright?" Yzak asked as he moved in front of the dark blue ZAKU.

_"Fine sir."_

Yzak took a glance at the Blu Duel. "Hmph... A new Duel model. Well, get ready punk. Cause I'm the original Duel pilot and there's no way I'm going to lose to you!"

Yzak drew his Falx beam axe and swung at Reccoa, who blocked with her saber.

At the same time, Sting launched his mobile pods, firing on Dearka as Auel swung his spear at Shiho. Dearka dodged Sting's shots before firing back his combined weapon at the stolen machine. Shiho drew her sword and clashed with the Abyss.

Other ZAKUs and GuAIZs fired on the Rosso Aegis and the Gaia. Both pilots dodged the beams and fired back with their rifles, shooting down many of the ZAFT machines. But as if that wasn't enough, a group of GINNs attacked both groups.

Gyunei laughed as he transformed his machine into its mobile armor mode. "So many targets... Who am I gonna crush first? I know... YOU!" he roared, lunging at Dearka.

But he was stopped by a single beam. "Hn. Of course you would be here to interfere with the mission." Heero said.

The Impulse, the ZAKUs, the Farsight, the Strike Raven, the Forbidden, the Calamity and Raider appeared.

Rey grunted as he and Orga fired on the Gaia. _"The Specter's not here."_

"That doesn't matter at the moment. There's plenty of enemies right here." Orga replied.

Martin glanced around at the mobile suits around them_. "Hey. Which guys are we supposed to attack?"_

"The black and purple GINNs and the guys from the last battle." John answered.

Martin smirked. _"All I need to know."_

Orga unleashed a fierce barrage from his cannons and bazooka, blowing away several GINNs. A pair of GINNs fired on the Forbidden, their beams bouncing off his defectors. Shani laughed as he fired his Hresvelgr cannon at them, the curving beam destroying them.

Stella landed on Junius Seven, transforming the Gaia into its mobile armor mode, heading for a pair of GuAIZs setting up a Data Probe. Suddenly, the Raven Striker pack slammed into the Gaia, knocking Stella back. Flay landed in front of the Gaia as the Raven Striker reattached itself. Flay drew one of her beam saber as the Gaia transformed back and drew one of its sabers, and the two clashed.

Gyunei wildly swung his beam saber-tipped arms at the Impulse. Shinn backed away from the Aegis, ducking and sidestepping his swings. A lucky swing caught Shinn's shield, cutting into it. Shinn let go of the shield as he drew his saber and swung it down on the Rosso Aegis. Gyunei ducked back, kicking the Impulse in the chest. "I gonna do what no one else has done. I'm gonna take your head! Then even Treize will have to acknowledge my superiority!"

He fired off several shots from his Scylla cannon. The beams forced Shinn back. "Damn. This guy's nuts." Shinn said as he fired his rifle at Aegis.

Reccoa and Yzak continued their duel when Heero fired on the Blu Duel, forcing it back. "Hey! Stay out of this!" Yzak shouted.

Reccoa pulled out several of her Stiletto penetrators and threw them at Wing Zero. Heero pulled out his shield. Two of the Stilettos hit the shield while the third piece missed Wing Zero's engines. "You're not very skilled." Heero noted.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Coordinator." Reccoa stated, firing her beam guns at the two.

Both machines blocked her shots with their shields before firing back.

Elsewhere, Athrun, Luna and Rey battled the insurgents. Luna fired her cannon, hitting two GINNs in one shot. A GINN moved behind Luna, intending to shoot her in the back, when a beam tore through it. "Thanks Rey." Luna called out.

_"Don't mention it."_ Rey replied, firing at more GINNs.

A GINN fired at Athrun's ZAKU, but Athrun blocked it with his shield and drew his tomahawk. The GINN pilot, seeing that as a challenge, discarded his rifle and pulled out his sword. The GINN rushed towards Athrun. Just as it was about to attack, Athrun struck, slicing off its sword arm. But GINN pilot didn't let up. He continued to attack, trying to tackle Athrun, leaving him no choice, but to slash at the GINN's torso, destroying it.

Well aimed beams rained across Junius Seven, taking out the insurgent GINNs with surgical precision. "Sir, it's good to see you again." Diana said as she pulled her dark purple ZAKU alongside the Farsight.

_"I'm not your superior officer anymore." _John said with an annoyed tone. _"Call me John."_

"Yes sir."

John shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_"Commander! The Specter and two unknown mobile suits as well as several GINNs are heading for the fleet!"_ a ZAKU pilot reported.

Diana scowled. They needed to protect the Data Probes. But if they lost their ships, they'd have nowhere to go afterwards. "Basque! Take you team and defend the fleet. Everyone else, focus on protecting the Data Probes."

Basque nodded. _"Ma'am."_

_"You made the right choice."_ John said. _"We have to minimize the damage to Earth, even if the fleet suffers for it."_

"I know sir. I know."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Ma'am. The Joule Team is under attack by Chaos, Gaia, Abyss and two of the machines from Bogey-1." Meyrin reported.

"What? At this rate, they won't be able to carry out the operation in time." Arthur exclaimed. "Captain, we need to attack Bogey-1!"

Talia turned to Durandal. "Chairman, I'd like your opinion on Bogey-1 at this time. Are they renegades or are they from the Earth Alliance?"

"It's difficult to say. Personally, I don't want to think of them as members of the Earth Alliance. There's no telling what would happen if such embers were ignited."

"But the situation has changed."

"Yes. If that unit admits to being a part of the Earth Alliance or somehow associated with them, then they would have no reason to fight us."

"What if they believe that we are protecting those GINNs?" Durandal mused.

"But we're not!" Arthur nearly shouted.

"It's not that obvious." Talia countered. "Image if those machines were Daggers and Alliance forces showed up. You'd think they were a part of that as well."

"Are we able to contact Bogey-1?" Durandal asked.

"There is the International Rescue Channel." Talia replied. "We might be able to contact them through that channel."

"Then please try to contact them." the Chairman said. "Tell them that we're supporting the work to break up Junius Seven before it drops to Earth."

* * *

><p><em>The ZAFT Fleet<em>

"You idiots! Trying to drop this on the Earth! I'll make sure you don't live long enough to see it crash!" Treize yelled, firing his beam revolvers at a group of GINNs, GuAIZs and ZAKUs, destroying them all with well-aimed shots.

_"Hey punk! Eat this!"_ Basque called out from the edge of the _Einherjar_'s catapult, firing his Orthros beam cannon.

Treize effortlessly sidestepped his shots as raced towards the ship. He fired off a single beam, piercing Basque's cannon, destroying it. Then Treize tackled the ZAKU, slamming it into the _Einherjar_'s hanger doors. "Time to die, Coordinator." Treize said, pointing his cannon at Basque's ZAKU.

Basque roared, drawing his beam tomahawk and lunging forward. Treize fired, the beam piercing the ZAKU torso and hitting the _Einherjar_'s hanger. The Bruticus exploded. Treize then aimed his cannon at the bridge of the _Einherjar_. Suddenly, he felt something. Treize spun to the left and fired, nearly hitting another machine. The machine fired its rifle, forcing Treize to leap off the _Nazca_-class. "Urgh. I'll dispose of you too!" he shouted, drawing his sword.

The machine's pilot only responded by switching from his rifle to his beam saber. The two charged forward, their weapons clashing.

Gai fired the missiles from his machine's chest at the _Thor_. Explosions tore across the side of the ship's hull. Xander approached the _Odin_, firing a barrage of missiles and beams at the warship. Explosions blossomed across its hull. "Oh? Still standing? Here, take another barrage!"

Suddenly, a pair of ZAKUs fired on him. _"You're not sinking the Commander's flag!"_ one of the pilots shouted.

"Jerks! Get out of my way!" Xander roared, firing on the ZAKUs.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C., United States<em>

President Marie Hilson looked up at the falling colony, her eyes wide with horror. "A colony drop…but…why…"

Fear was present in her veins, pinning her to the single spot in the Oval Office. She could not run, nor could she think straight.

Her vice-president was beside her, also feeling the same thing. Alarms were sounding, and staff was running, but only the president and vice-president were staying in place.

A Secret Service agent busted into the Oval Office, gun ready to use if need be. "Madam President, you and the vice-president need to get to the underground bunker now! Otherwise you will be killed!"

That snapped her out of her trance. Looking to the agent, she shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving here. We need to defend the planet." President Hilson replied.

"But…ma'am…how can we do that if you do not get to safety?"

She smirked at him. "We use the missiles." Becoming serious, she gave a command. "Prepare to activate Protocol 5831, Program Delta-5-A10. Prepare to fire two ICMBs!" She ordered.

The agent stared in shock before snapping to attention. "Yes ma'am!"

Vice-President Young stared at his superior. "You're not serious!"

"I am, Jason. If we don't, then the world as we know it will be destroyed." She replied.

He just nodded, knowing what the president was saying.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, as the various combatants fought across Junius Seven, the deployed Data Probes lit up, sending data back down to Earth, where NASA techs were prepared to send up the only thing that could save the Earth.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, there was a flash that only a select few knew all too well. It was picked up by the members of the 11th Fleet, with ample warning time too.<p>

Diana issued the order. _"All units! Retreat now! NASA has reacted! Repeat, NASA has reacted!"_

This got everyone who was in combat, both EA and ZAFT alike. Only ORB's pilots knew what she meant.

"They can't have! It's too powerful!" Flay exclaimed.

"_Well, they just did."_ John replied, knowing all too well what NASA had done.

"Don't celebrate yet." Athrun said. "We still have work to do. We need to send down more data."

Both Yzak and Dearka were surprised to hear Athrun's voice. _"What are you doing here, in a place like this, you bastard?"_ Yzak angrily asked.

"That doesn't matter." Athrun replied. "We still have to finish the job."

_"I know that."_ grunted Yzak.

Dearka and Shiho grabbed a fallen probe as Yzak and Athrun flew cover for them. "You sure haven't changed, Yzak." Athrun commented as they traveled.

_"You too."_

Dearka chuckled. _"All we're missing is Nicol and Saul."_

A group of insurgents rose up from behind a large slab of rock, ambushing the group as they reached a drill site. "Yzak!" Athrun shouted as they attacked.

_"Shut up! I'm the commander now!"_ Yzak said, as trio of GINNs surrounded him. _"Don't order me around, civilian!"_

Yzak swung his beam axe in a wide arc, slicing a GINN in half and hacking the legs off another. The third fired on him, but Yzak was faster, dodging the beams and stabbing the GINN through the head with a beam saber.

Athrun gunned down two GINNs when a third rushed him. Athrun grabbed one of his grenades. Just as the GINN reached him, Athrun slammed the grenade into the GINN's eye slit, just left of the monoeye. Athrun pulled back just before the grenade exploded, taking out the GINN. Dearka fired his gun launcher and rifle at last two of GINNs the group, destroying them as Shiho set up the probe.

The Data Probe, along with several more, activated, lighting up throughout the colony. Even more data was sent back to Earth, just in time for the missiles to adjust accordingly.

* * *

><p>The <em>Girty Lue<em> fired off its retreat flares. One by one, the Extended pilots withdrew from the area. Treize was the last, taking one last look at the remains of the other machine, a GINN. Treize had thrown nearly everything he had at the unit, and in the end took it out. It had been too easy to take down. Forget that white machine from ZAFT though, the Berserker of JOSH-A was a _real_ opponent. He would remember that and seek him out in later battles.

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Minerva<em>, the crew let out a sigh of relief. "It looks like they finally believed us." Durandal commented.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they withdrew for another reason." Talia said.

"Another reason?"

"That flash." she replied. "It is consistent with that of a missile launch." Talia sighed. "We must start choosing between risks… Descending with Junius Seven and getting caught in an explosive blast, or descending away from the colony." Talia turned to Durandal. "I'm sorry sir. But I'm going to have to ask you to transfer to the _Voltaire_. The _Minerva_ will descend into the atmosphere. We'll try to get as far away from the blast zone as possible."

"What?" a very stunned Arthur said. "You can't be serious Captain!"

"I don't know how much we'll be able to avoid, but if we could do something but didn't how could we live with ourselves?"

"But Talia..."

"I'm a woman of luck. You can trust me."

"Very well. Thank you Talia." Durandal solemnly said, rising from his seat. "We will meet again."

Talia saluted him. "You should get going Mr. Chairman."

Durandal turned to Cagalli. "Princess."

Cagalli shook her head. "No. I'm staying." she said, surprising the crew yet again. "Athrun hasn't returned yet. Besides, if the _Minerva_ is going to all this trouble to try and save the Earth, then I'm going with it. Besides, the _Minerva_ will have to get out of the blast radius anyway, and I am the only one who knows what NASA is up to concerning this."

"Yes, but people who hold office have other duties as well." Talia replied.

"Well, if the Representative wishes to stay, than I will respect her wishes." Durandal said before he left.

"Inform the _Voltaire_ that the Chairman is transferring to their ship. And fire the retreat flares." Talia ordered.

* * *

><p>The <em>Minerva<em> fired its flares as text messages appeared on the consoles of the ZAFT and ORB mobile suits. "It's time to withdraw. We're getting too close to the blast radius." Diana said. "All forces withdraw."

The survivors of the ZAFT fleet withdrew to their ships as _Minerva_ pilots and their ORB allies headed back to the _Minerva_. Shinn was heading for the _Minerva_ with them when he caught Athrun, Flay, Heero, and John getting away from the colony.

_"What are you doing?"_ Shinn asked as he rushed to their position. _"We have to get back before the _Minerva_ leaves us!"_

_"Get out of here. Don't worry about us."_ Flay replied.

_"The _Minerva_'s descent will take it away from the colony. NASA has launched a couple of missiles at the ruins."_ Athrun added.

_"But-"_

_"If you want to help, then help Heero cover us."_ John said. _"I doubt that our attackers have given up that easily."_

Beams suddenly hit the shield of Wing Zero. _"NO!"_ Sato roared as he led five GINNs towards the group. _"We won't let you stop it!"_

Two GINNs were armed with rifles and fired at the five as they approached. Shinn, Flay, Heero, and Athrun quickly blocked the beams with their shields.

_"My daughter's tombstone must fall! It's the only way the world will change!"_ one pilot screamed as he raced towards the five.

_"I don't care!"_ Flay screamed back as she headed for the GINN. _"I won't let you bring down Junius Seven! Such a tragedy must never be unleashed on the world again!"_ Drawing a beam saber, she sliced the GINN in half at the waist. _"I will not let my son die for the sake of your vengeance."_

_"His daughter? Who are these guys?"_ Shinn asked.

_"I thought so. Only one group would be insane enough to do this. The diehard fanatics of Hong Fa Wu."_ John grimly answered. _"The maniacs that believe that the only way for Coordinators to live safely is to get rid of every last Natural. They're no better than Blue Cosmos."_

_"You bastard! Don't you dare compare us to them!"_ an insurgent shouted, racing towards John with his sword.

John fired a single shot, piercing the GINN. _"There is no reasoning with these mad men. Just shoot them down."_

Heero was engaged with two other GINNs, intent on preventing them from falling farther from the ship even more. _"Your plans of destruction for Naturals will have to be put on hold, permanently!"_ the Natural snarled as he fired the Buster Rifle at the two GINNs. One dodged, but the other was not so lucky. The blast grazed the side of the machine, the energy causing the GINN to explode from circuit overload. The first GINN ran at Wing Zero, but Heero was ready for it. Beam saber out, Heero slashed the GINN across the torso, causing it to explode in a fireball.

Athrun pulled out his tomahawk as Sato swung his sword at him. _"Have you forgotten about the innocent lives thrown away here? You're living in a damn dream world! Laughing with the butchers who caused this! You bastards!_" Sato ranted as he clashed with Athrun. "_The cowardly successors of Clyne have deceived us! They've corrupted and weakened ZAFT! Can't you see that? Hong Fa Wu knew it all along! The only truth path for Coordinators is one that he had chosen for us!"_

Images of the Bloody Valentine, Wu's madness, and GENISIS and the devastation it brought. Wu's legacy to the world. More insane, irrational hatred.

The other remaining GINN lunged at Shinn with his sword. Shinn sidestepped the GINN and hacked off its sword arm. But that didn't stop the pilot. The GINN jumped Shinn, wrapping its legs around the Impulse. A moment later, the GINN self-destructed, throwing Shinn back.

_"Shinn!"_ Athrun called out.

At that very moment, a large chuck of the GINN hit the shield, denting it.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Initiating Descent Sequence Phase Two." Arthur said as the Minerva's wings folded and it entered the atmosphere.

"What about the Impulse and those other machines?" Talia asked.

"I can't locate them, ma'am" Meyrin reported.

"No... Athrun!" Cagalli called out.

* * *

><p><em>"They'll suffer this time! The Naturals will feel our wrath!"<em> Sato screamed as he grabbed the leg of Athrun's ZAKU, pulling him down.

Suddenly, Shinn appeared, slicing the leg off with his beam saber and kicking Sato to the surface of Junius Seven. Shinn grabbed the ZAKU and headed for the _Minerva_ alongside Heero, John, and Flay. At that point, there was a large explosion of light and heat that was far too powerful to be just a mere explosive warhead.

Athrun, Shinn, Heero, Flay and John fought to reach the _Minerva._ _"Dammit! Those lunatics delayed us too long."_ John said. _"We aren't going to make it."_

_"No. We can make it."_ Shinn said, pushing the Impulse to the limit.

But gravity's pull was too strong and the five fell away from the ship.

And towards the planet that was now behind them…

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Marshall Islands<em>

"Now hurry up everyone." Lacus calmly said, helping Caridad, Chris, and Reverend Malchio usher the kids into the shelter under the church.

"What is it? Where are we going?" one child asked.

"Oh I know! We're going shopping, aren't we?" a little girl asked.

"Aw... But I want to play." another said.

Lacus smiled. "No. We're not going shopping. There's a storm coming. So we need to go under the church to wait it out." she said sweetly.

Chris was already in the bunker, leading several children into it.

Lacus glanced at the deck of their house, expecting Kira to be there. But he wasn't. The smile dropped from her face. "Kira?" she called out, searching for him.

Lacus quickly spotted him. Kira was standing on the beach. Watching the first flash light up the night sky.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA unleashes the most powerful missiles ever created on the ruins of Junius Seven while the ZAFT forces try to stop the descent of the colony. But what reprocussions will this have for NASA's leaders in the next war?<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews _**and**_ outright hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	46. GS Phase 6: End of the World

**Chapter six is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Yeah, why can't they just live in peace? Keep reading to see what happens.**

**CommanderXD: Glad you liked it. As for Heero, yes, I intended to write him as stronger than Kira. You have to remember, Heero has been in conflicts far longer than Kira, and he has the Zero system as well as the power of Wing Zero at his command. Experience is the main difference between the two. But that is why I try to write Heero more on the sidelines except for when the story calls for him to be in the main battles.**

****************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.****************************************

****************************************Anyway, read and review!****************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Six: The End of the World<p>

The _Minerva_ moved away from the explosive radiation zone. "Entering Phase 3 momentarily." Arthur said before turning to Talia. "If we wait any longer, we won't be able to avoid the radiation zone ma'am."

"But we still can't locate the Impulse and the other machines." Burt said. "They may still be in the line of fire."

"Athrun..." a concerned Cagalli whispered.

They couldn't wait any longer. Talia knew that. "Activate Descent Protocol." Talia ordered, causing Cagalli, Meyrin and several other members of the bridge crew to look at her. "Our mission is to prevent our ship from getting hit by the radiation waves. We are not equipped to handle such a high amount of radiation." she explained. "Begin Descent procedure."

The _Minerva_ started to turn away from Junius Seven as the engines fired at full, the wings folding inward.

The first thrust fired, forcing the ship away from the radiation zone. The next one forced the _Minerva_ into a more stable descent trajectory. All around them, small pieces of the colony that were barely larger than a mobile suit fell to Earth.

As the _Minerva_ continued its descent, hundreds upon hundreds of fragments fell all around it. Almost all of of the smaller ones burned up before they reached Earth. But there were still numerous debris fragments falling to Earth.

* * *

><p><em>The Marshal Islands<em>

"Haro! Haro! We have a problem!" Haro squawked.

"What's coming?" one of the scared children asked.

"Are we going to have to be down here forever?" another added.

Lacus smiled for their sakes. They had brought the children down to the shelter underneath the church. It was deep enough underground that they would be protected from anything that hit on or near the island. "Everything will be just fine. We'll only be down here for a little while." she answered, trying to reassure them "All of this will be over very soon."

Chris gripped the seat he was in, wondering just how big those debris chunks were.

Suddenly, the shelter began to shake from the impacts of nearby debris. Many of the children began to whimper and cry. Lacus hugged the two children sitting next to her. "Everything's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Lacus then opened her mouth and began to sing, hoping to calm the children with it.

_Beneath the veil of starry sky_

_As cold as winter's darkest night_

_It's there you'll sleep, silent and deep_

_You're all alone_

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

"Where's mommy?" a scared, red-headed child whispered. "Are the roks gonna to get her?"

"She's fine Alexander." Elizabeth Dante replied reassuringly to her nephew, who was sitting on her lap. "She's in space. The falling rocks can't reach her there."

The young child hugged her and buried his face into her shirt and cried as they felt and heard the first impacts. Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld sat next to them, in the shelter under the mansion. It had been predicted that ORB would receive limited damage from the meteorites of Junius Seven and the aftermath of the impacts. But it was better to be safe than sorry.

Liz looked up at the ceiling as she rubbed Alexander's back. It saddened her that former home and the grave of her parents and so many of her friends was falling to Earth and causing so much death and destruction.

She just hoped that Chris was safe in the Marshal Islands.

_A single prayer's soft melody_

_Across the lonely silent fields_

_A little light begins to shine, it shines on and on_

* * *

><p><em>The PLANTs<em>

"Damn... How bad do you think it's gonna be?" Saul Kessel asked, glancing over his shoulder as the TV reports came in.

Behind him, Nicol Amalfi sat at his piano. "Bad." the green-haired young man replied.

Without saying anything else, Nicol started to play a sad, mournful song on his piano as the fragments of Junius Seven collided with Earth.

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed_

_You laughed like a child, happy and care free_

_It's so familiar and yet so far_

_That's the future is promised for you and me_

* * *

><p><em>Location Unknown<em>

In the safety of his bunker, Djibril watched events play out, on the wall of screens before him. He sat in his chair, stroking the head of his cat. Behind him, stood an aide. "Let this event usher in the beginning of a new world." she said, her transfixed on the screens.

Djibril smirked. "Yes. A new world... A world ruled by us."

_One day on a green and shining morn_

_One day we will finally make through_

_Cause in this sky, so dark with winter_

* * *

><p><em>The Voltaire<em>

Chairman Durandal, along with two FAITH operatives silently watched the devastation wrought the fragments of Junius Seven. "Have you taken care of things?" Durandal asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Yes sir." one of the agents replied. "However, if someone is smart enough and determined enough, they could figure things out."

"True. But once the war begins, people will focus on that, not Junius Seven. And when the war is over, no one will care." Durandal said.

"Yes sir."

"Where there any problems at Armory One?"

The agent paused for moment before answering. "No sir. No problems."

_We still have to believe that it's true_

_Fields of hope..._

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson watched the remaining pieces of Junius Seven fall to Earth from the Joint Operations Center beneath the White House, the pieces not being much bigger than a mobile suit.

Her eyes held a look that was one of grim determination and slight frustration as she gazed at the screens showing the surface getting pummeled by the debris.

The first ICBM had done the job, but it was not over yet. The second half was falling as well, hence the second launch. The flash of the second ICBM making contact lit up the sky above the surface. It was a done deal.

She knew that she would face criticism from many world leaders and from the PLANTs for destroying a war memorial, but given the situation, there had not been much of a choice anyway. They would just have to deal with it. It was either blow up Junius Seven's remains, or let countless lives be lost.

_A gentle touch  
>A loving brush<br>Those things I still search for_

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

People could only watch as the ICBMs did their job, unable to believe that it was really happening. The twin flashes lit up space as the colony halves were destroyed in one blow each.

"The PLANTs will hate us for sure…" a man murmured. His words were never truer than right then and there.

_A prayer in  
>A melody<br>It goes on and on_

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller watched as the pieces fell to Earth, the massive five-sided, five-ringed building sealed up with all the military personnel that could fit inside unable to get out. It was for their own protection though, even though some of the soldiers hated it.

_I sing the prayer's  
>Soft melody<br>One vanishes, one dies_

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

The missile silos were sealed off to prevent people who were not allowed onto their grounds from trying to get inside. The workers at the silos were locked inside, as the bunkers would protect them from the falling debris.

Still, they could see what was going on outside via screens and T.V. monitors, and it was not a pleasant sight to see.

_And all in all  
>It starts again<br>A never ending cycle_

* * *

><p>The debris fell onto the plains, wiping out the crops that had been growing there as well as some of the wildlife.<p>

In the mountains, craters were made by the impacts, sending snow tumbling down the sides of the mountains into the towns and cities below.

_-  
>One day on a green and shining morn'<br>Through all the long nights we've been fighting for  
>There lies a place<br>Far from disgrace  
>Where we won't have to hide from the world again<em>

* * *

><p><em>Joint Operations Room<em>

The president could hardly believe what was going on as the reports began to come in. At least a hundred million lives were no doubt lost, but compared to the near billion lives that would have been lost, it was a small amount.

Not acting would have cost countless more lives, so she did not regret her decision, not even one bit.

_Now there lies a deep love within my heart  
>A yearn to protect you and keep you warm<br>It's all familiar and yet so far,  
>It's made for the peace of mind<br>Fields of hope_

* * *

><p>The planet was impacted again and again, but not by huge fragments of the destroyed colony. Rather, they were small in comparison to what they could have been. And it was all thanks to NASA…<p>

_Natsukashiku mada tooi  
>Yakusoku no nohara<br>Fields of hope  
>Fields of hope<em>

_Fields of hope…_

_Fields of…hope…_

* * *

><p>For just over an hour, pieces of Junius Seven rained down upon Earth. Towns were devastated by fragments. Any fragment that hit land, also threw up clouds of dust into the air. The fragments that hit water sent tidal waves crashing onto nearby coasts, destroying homes and buildings that were on the water.<p>

But compared to how big those could have been, they were small. And that was the only good thing that had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Captain, we can switch to aerodynamic control now." Arthur said.

Talia nodded. "Unfold the wings." she ordered. "Take it easy, Helm."

"Unfolding wings. Switching to atmospheric flight." the helmsman said.

"How are communications and sensors?" Talia asked.

"Offline ma'am. The fragments are interfering with the radio waves." Meyrin reported.

"Try using laser and thermal sensors. We have to find the Impulse and the other machines."

"Do you think they made it down safely?" Arthur asked.

"After the missile impacts, I have no idea." Talia admitted. "But I hope so."

A burnt and badly damaged ZAKU Warrior fell through the sky. "I guess you can't go through reentry without a booster." Athrun said as he tried to keep the ZAKU in the air for as long as possible.

_"Athrun! Athrun!"_ a voice called out on the radio.

"Shinn, is that you?"

_"Yeah! It's me."_ Shinn replied. _"Hang on, I'm on my way."_

"No, don't! Even the Impulse doesn't have enough thrust to stop two machines from falling." Athrun warned.

_"Who ever said he was alone?"_ another voice said as the ZAKU suddenly shuddered.

The Impulse and the Farsight had grabbed onto the ZAKU, slowing its descent_. "Why do you always have to be so noble and say stuff like that?"_ an annoyed Shinn asked.

_"I don't know. I find that being too noble is better than being someone like you with no nobility at all."_ John commented.

_"Hey! I'm-"_

"Have either of you seen Flay and Heero?" Athrun asked, interrupting the two.

_"I'm right here."_ Flay said, bring the Strike Raven alongside the three mobile suits.

"_You really made a rash decision."_ Heero noted as he too came alongside the four machines.

_"Now let's just hope we find the_ Minerva_, or failing that, land."_ John said. _"Otherwise, we could be in for some serious trouble."_

At that very moment, a flare flew up ahead of them. The _Minerva_ was ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Hanger<em>

_A Short While Later_

Cagalli ran through the hanger, heading for the damaged ZAKU as Athrun climbed out. "Athrun!" she called out as she reached the ZAKU, gasping for air.

But before she could say anything else, there was a loud explosion and the ship rumbled briefly. "What was that? What's happening?" a worried Vino asked.

"Those were shockwaves. They've just gone all around world." Rey quietly explained.

"Have we been able to reach ORB?" Flay asked Cagalli as she approached the group, a slight, desperate tone was noticeable in her voice.

"No. The dust is blocking any and all signals we send." she replied. "Don't worry, they would have taken refuge in the shelter before the debris hit."

"It doesn't matter much at the moment." John said as he joined the group. "We need to get you to ORB, Cagalli, immediately. You and your father."

"But why? I mean I know I need to get to back to ORB after what's happened, but I-"

"No. You don't understand. Junius Seven falling to Earth was not an accident." John replied. "It was dropped intentionally. The men and women piloting those rogue GINNs were also the ones that caused Junius Seven to fall."

His words surprised everyone save for Athrun, Shinn, Heero and Flay. "What?! But why? Why would anyone want to do that?" Cagalli asked.

"They were supporters of Hong Fa Wu's beliefs and soldiers that lost their families at Junius Seven." John answered.

"Despite our actions, a lot of fragments still fell to Earth." Athrun grimly added. "We couldn't stop it completely." He paused for moment. "Even though it was caused by a small group, all anyone will remember is that they were Coordinators."

John let out a tired sigh. "This could be the second-coming of the Bloody Valentine. We _need_ to get you back to ORB as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

_An Hour Later_

"Shanghai, the Gobi Desert, Quebec, the North Atlantic. There's no way of telling how high the death toll will rise. A horrific tragedy. But I'm afraid the worst is yet to come." Durandal said to the young woman sitting on the couch behind him. "Are you prepared to help me?"

"Yes Chairman." the girl replied. "I will do whatever you need me to do."

Unseen by the girl, Durandal smiled.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

The _Minerva_ had landed on the Pacific Ocean. The crew was taking break before they started repairing the _Minerva_. Many of the younger crewmen were on the outer decks of the ship, admiring the vast ocean before them. Above them, the gray dust clouds still lingered, but there were a few beams of sunlight were poking through the cloud cover.

Flay was on the deck as well, leaning against the hull and staring at her locket in her hand. "Hey. Who are those two?" Luna asked, startling Flay. "Is that your baby brother?"

"Ah... No. That's Alexander. ...My son."

Luna's eyes widened. "Oh... Er...Sorry."

Flay shook her head. "Don't be. He was one of the few bright spots of the war for me."

"You fought in the war?"

"No. Not really. I was on Heliopolis when it was attacked and I ended up on the _Archangel_. For a time, I serve on that ship. And that's where I fell in love with Alexander's father." Flay replied. "He's the former pilot of the Raven and now pilots the Exia."

"Is that him?" Luna asked, pointing to Chris's picture.

"Yes. But he almost never got to meet his son. He almost died at Jachin Due."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>One Week After The Battle of Jachin Due<p>

ORB

_A group of people gathered before the make-shift memorial. It had been made from a damaged head of an ORB Astray that had been destroyed during the Battle of ORB. Written on the side facing the people, were the words, 'In memory of those that fought and died in defense of ORB, and all those that died in the Bloody Valentine War.' Below those words, numerous pictures of fallen ORB soldiers and the members of the ORB government that sacrificed themselves with Hali. But alongside their pictures, were pictures of the other fallen soldiers. Crewmen and pilots from the _Archangel_, the _Eternal_, the _Kusanagi_, the 7__th__ Fleet and the 11th Fleet that had died in the battles in space were there._

_General Samuel Dante approached the memorial and turned to face the group. "For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure, sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that the war could be ended without one side wiping out the other. As we start to rebuild our homes, a monument shall rise here. A memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten."_

_Samuel then turned and saluted the memorial. "Present arms!" the sergeant of the seven-man Honor Guard called out._

_The soldiers lifted up their rifles and fired off three volleys. As they fired, some people started to walk towards the memorial, leaving flowers next to photos of friends of loved ones. Miriallia placed a bouquet of flowers underneath Tolle's photo. Behind her, stood Dearka. Miri's eyes began to water as she put a hand to her mouth, trying to suppress her sobs. Dearka put his hands on her shoulders, comforting her as they walked away._

_Flay was about to approach the memorial, when a hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. It was Kira. "Flay... I'm sorry about what happened." he said, unable to look her in the eyes as his eyes watered. "If I had-"_

"_It wasn't your fault. Nisha died saving your life, my life, Chris's life and our child's life." she said, fighting back her own tears. "He would have done it regardless of you could have done."_

_The two cried as they embraced each other in hug._

* * *

><p>"Don't be. He lived, but at the cost of another friend." Flay said.<p>

Nearby, Cagalli and Athrun stared out into the ocean together. Cagalli turned to Athrun. "Are you all right, Athrun?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Athrun replied.

"You had me worried." Cagalli admitted. "You never told that you were going out in a mobile suit."

A small smile crossed Athrun's lips. "I should have told you about that. Sorry."

"No, that's alright. I know how good you are." she said. "And to be honest, I'm a little glad that you did go out and help. Thanks to your efforts and the efforts of everyone else, the damage to the planet was lessened considerably."

To Athrun, it didn't feel like much of an accomplishment. There had still been a great deal of damage done to the planet from the fragments. And if the people of Earth found out that it wasn't an accident, and that a group of Coordinators were responsible, things would only get worse.

"Excuse me, may I speak with Athrun alone?" John asked as he approached the pair.

"Ah... Yeah, sure." Cagalli said before she walked away from the two.

"Take a walk with me Athrun." John said as he started heading back inside the ship, Athrun following after him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Athrun answered.

"Really? Well if I were you, I don't think I would be." John commented. "The men that caused this incident were fanatics to your father's friend's cause. In many ways, this was his legacy." He turned his head to Athrun, but Athrun found himself unable to meet his gaze. "You are not your father's friend, Athrun. Nor are you responsible for his actions and the consciences of his actions. Stop blaming yourself for what he did and stop thinking that you could have reasoned with him and stopped his madness. He had chosen long before the Bloody Valentine. That tragedy only spurred him on. Stop doubting yourself and walk your path, Athrun, the path that you and your father chose. That's all I can say."

* * *

><p><em>The Girty Lue<em>

Neo entered the lab of the third generation Extended. Dr. Mikhail Andras was there, humming as he typed on a small terminal. Next to him, Treize was heavily strapped onto a table. His limbs were bound with multiple leather straps while metal clamps were holding his head in place. A number of wires were connected to his skull from the terminal. Treize's appeared lifeless, aside from his steady breathing and the occasional facial and hand twitch.

Unlike the second generation of Extended, the third generation could not handle repeated mental modifications. It would weaken and corrupt their programming. And if that happened, no one could control them. But they still required regular inspection and maintenance on their programming every couple of weeks. And the only person allowed to do that was their creator, Dr. Andras.

The doctor finished his typing in a command and pressed the Execute button. Treize let out a gasp. The life returned to his mismatched eyes. After a few seconds, a look of pure hatred filled those eyes. "I will...make...you...pay..." he rasped as he weakly struggled against his bonds. "I...will...kill...you..."

Neo was taken back Treize's words. "What did you do to him?"

"I forgot that this is your first time watching one of these sessions. Don't worry. In order to properly inspect his programming, I must deactivate it. This is just the last shreds of the original subject's mind." Andras commented, his eyes focus on the computer screen in front of him. "But he serves his purpose. As do the others. Now you said that 1304 was having the same difficulties with the ZAFT forces, correct?"

"Yes."

"That just won't do." Andras said, once again typing away. "1304 is the zenith of all the research and experiments we have done. There shouldn't be anyone capable of stopping him."

"Well, Treize and the others-"

"Treize. You know I've wondered why you gave the EX-C Units names." the doctor said, interrupting him. "They are weapons, nothing more. Giving them names is pointless. They exist only to fight and kill. They are true soldiers. Devoid of self-preservation, mercy, fear, regret and morals. But they are not human. Hence, there is no need to be treated as such."

Truthfully, Neo hated this man. He had seen firsthand Dr. Andras's final test for the EX-C Units. A free-for-all between the thirty-four EX-C Units. The battle lasted for just over two hours, when there were only three bloody Extended left. He had asked Andras why, if they had thirty-four completed Units, they were subjecting them to such a trial. Andras replied that the drugs that sustained them were too expensive to keep more than half a dozen. He believed that the final combat test was the effective way to 'cut the chaff from the wheat while burning the chaff at the same time' as he had said. Neo knew that man had done even worse over the years as well. "It's easier to call by a name rather than by their numbers all the time." he answered.

Andras typed in a final sting of commands and pressed Execute again. Treize let out a loud, pained scream as he thrashed against his bonds. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stopped screaming, collapsing into unconsciousness. "There. Maintenance and readjustments complete." he said, unstrapping Treize from the table.

A moment later, Treize's eyes opened. "Sirs." he said, sitting up. Seemingly unaware of what just happened. "Is my maintenance complete?"

"Yes 1304. Put your mask back on and return to your quarters for rest. Report any anomalies immediately" the doctor ordered.

Treize grabbed his mask from a nearby table and left the lab. "Do not worry, Captain Roanoke. 1304 will be operating at maximum performance from now on." Andras said.

Neo raised his eyebrow, though it was hidden behind his mask. "Even against that new white machine and our former machines?"

"Yes. Even if those three are still alive and piloting those machines, I guarantee that he'll bring you that heads of those machines." Andras replied with a smirk. "After all, he is my greatest work of art. My masterpiece."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Bridge<em>

"What's the status on communications?" Talia asked.

"We still can't get through ma'am." Burt answered.

Talia sighed. "The status on the repairs?"

"Within a few hours, we'll be able to head to Carpentaria for full repairs." Arthur replied.

"May I make a suggestion Captain? ORB is closer then Carpentaria." John said. "The Chief Representatives need to get back to ORB as soon as possible. The ORB government would be grateful for personally returning the Chief Representatives. Enough so that they would be obligated to repay you by helping out with repairs on the _Minerva_."

Talia nodded, seeing the logic in his suggestion. "I agree. Arthur, when the repairs are complete, set course for ORB."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson looked up at the sky, now freed from the underground room that had protected her and the rest of the staff of her administration. The debris had finished falling, finally coming to a stop an hour later.

"There will be those who want revenge on the PLANTs for this." John Keller said as he looked at the president.

"That may be true, but we will put a stop to it." The U.S. leader replied.

Keller just frowned. "You do realize that people in both the PLANTs and on Earth will demand to know why you ordered the destruction of a war memorial, right?"

The president just huffed once. "If they want to know why, then I will tell them why. Even if they do not like the answer, they will just have to accept it was either that, or have the human race wiped out." She replied. And it was true.

Truthfully, President Hilson had not wanted to do it, but in the end, there had been no choice. And if given the chance, she would do it again with no hesitation.

"The new war has begun…" she murmured as she looked up at the PLANTs.

Defense Secretary Keller nodded. "Yes. There will no doubt be retaliation against the PLANTs, even when they were not responsible. We need to be prepared to counter that. And there is only one way we know how…"

His superior nodded. "Agreed. Prepare another two missiles for launch in case the PLANTs are targeted for nuclear attack."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>Missile silos<em>

The techs ran around as two massive ICBMs were raised out of the underground silos. Steam hissed as the elevators came to a stop, the sunlight gleaming on the newly cleaned and polished metal body of the missiles.

This was just another routine launch, even though the circumstances surrounding it were not. The PLANTs were being targeted again, and nuclear missiles were the only way to counter other nukes. And NASA had those in abundance.

People looked over the missile systems, checking everything from the NJCs to the nuclear fusion reactor powered engines. The warheads were armed, and the engines were cleared for usage as well.

This was one thing that they could not mess up on.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Aki' looked on as the large dust clouds rose on the planet below the colony. They were not as large as they could have been, and it was all thanks to NASA's reaction in time.

Still, a large number of lives had been lost, which was not good, no matter what the situation. That was the one thing that NASA had not wanted to happen, even when they blew up the remains of Junius Seven.

'_Destroying a war memorial…who would've thought _we_ would so such a thing for once?'_ he mused as the large impact zones began to become visible.

But what he did question was why use nuclear ICBM missiles instead of the Meteor Breakers that the PLANTs had developed. Considering that the breakers would have left even larger pieces in the wake of the colony's drop, it seemed to make more sense though, considering that ICBMs were designed to wipe out _cities_, which is what the PLANTs were.

That seemed to make more sense, and it reduced the number of lives lost as well. But at a price. Anytime an ICBM was used, it was one less weapon that the United States had.

And that was a price that needed to be accepted.

Still, it did not sit well with him even though it had been necessary.

And that was what bothered him the most.

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal stared as he watched the flashes occur over and over again on the recorded clips. There was no mistake. Those _were_ ICBMS…

But who had launched them?

"Sir." A ZAFT officer said as he saluted upon entering the room.

The chairman faced him. "What is it?"

"We have just analyzed the trajectory of those missiles that had been launched and back-tracked it to the nation that was responsible." The ZAFT officer replied.

Chairman Durandal nodded at the information. "Good. Did you find out which nation blew up the remains of Junius Seven?"

"Yes sir. But it is not one that you would expect." The officer replied.

"So? I'm pretty sure I can handle the news." The chairman purred. "After all, I _am_ the chairman of the PLANTs."

"Yes, well, you see, the nation responsible was NASA, mainly the United States, sir. That was where the two missiles came from." The officer said nervously.

Chairman Durandal's eyes widened at the information. "WHAT?! _NASA_ blew up a _WAR MEMORIAL?!_" he practically shouted.

"Yes, sir." The officer replied meekly.

"I see. Please leave. I need some time to think this over." The chairman ordered.

The officer saluted before leaving, the door hissing shut as he did so.

Now alone, Chairman Durandal could think. The news about NASA using nuclear missiles to blow up the remains of Junius Seven was a problem, mainly because it threatened the whole process.

'_It shows that they are not afraid to use them. And that will be a problem, not just for the Earth Forces, but also for us as well.'_ He noted as the flashes played out over and over again.

That mere fact chilled him. President Hilson did not mess around when it came to certain matters, and that was one of them.

'_But maybe I can use that to my advantage...'_ the chairman mused as he ran a hand down the monitor.

* * *

><p><em>NASA, Washington D.C.<em>

Many people were in the press room of the White House, awaiting the President of the United States to answer their questions.

She entered, Secret Service agents beside her. Once she was at the podium, many cameras flashed and President Hilson found herself bombarded with questions.

"Madam President. Why did you blow up Junius Seven's remains?"

The President looked at the male reporter from MSNBC. "It was to prevent a large loss of life to the planet and to prevent a massive extinction of the human race."

"What will the PLANTs think of this?"

A female reporter had shoved her mike forward. The president did not even waver. "That will be dealt with in time. For now, the cleanup of the impact zones takes priority." She replied.

"Did you even consider the repercussions of your decision?"

Another reporter had his mike towards her face.

President Hilson then addressed him as well. "While I did consider the consequences of my actions, it was the better of the three options that had been presented to me at the time."

"If you had the chance to do it again, would you?"

Another female reporter had her microphone up. The president just merely nodded. "Yes, I would. While I do regret blowing up a war memorial, I do not regret my orders I gave."

While she spoke to the reporters, it was being broadcasted all over the PLANTs and the planet, not mention all over NASA as well.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

The crew had gathered in the lounge while the captain was watching from her room.

"_I do not regret giving the order to blow up Junius Seven's remains. While it was unfortunate that NASA had to resort to such a maneuver, it had to be done, otherwise there would have been many more lives lost."_

"_What about the Meteor Breakers that each ZAFT ship carries? Wouldn't those have done the job as well?"_

The image of the president shook her head. _"No. It wouldn't have been as effective. True, the colony would have been broken up, but the pieces would have been larger than what they were when we did it using just two nuclear missiles. More lives would have been lost as a result of those larger pieces as well."_

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

"_What about the cause of the descent? Was it natural, or was it a colony drop?"_

"_As of this moment, we have no information as to whether it was natural or intentional. We will update you as more information comes in."_ the president replied.

"_How can you be sure that this will not happen again?"_

President Hilson just looked back at the image of the NASA flag. _"New Juneau is on high alert for anymore attempts to drop colony remains onto the planet. And if there are any more, we will act accordingly."_ She replied.

Many people were watching the NASA leader speak about her actions, but all were stunned that they had even done such a thing.

* * *

><p><em>Marshal Islands<em>

Reverend Malchio listened as the president explained her actions. The fact that she had resorted to destroying a place that was sacred to the PLANTs was disturbing, but it spoke much about her character as well. She put the needs of the planet before the needs of the PLANTs. And that was something that very few were willing to do.

Still, he did not agree with what she had done, even if it _was_ to save the planet…

* * *

><p><em>AEU<em>

Lord Djibril was angered that the U.S. President had managed to stop his plans before they had even been put into action.

"_HOW DARE SHE!"_ he snarled as he slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair.

The LOGOs leader was beyond pissed, and it showed in his eyes very clearly.

His plans to wipe out the Coordinators and make the world his, all stopped by one lousy order, an order that had resulted in _TWO ICBMs_ being used to wipe out the remains of Junius Seven.

"So...she is not afraid to use her nation's greatest weapons to her advantage…" he mused. Maybe things could be salvaged still, and he knew how to get her onto his side.

If she would do so, that is…

* * *

><p><em>Two sides yearned to have the power of NASA on their side, a power that would decide how the war would go. But neither sought it out to bring peace. Rather, it was for destruction, and for genocide…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

The president sighed as she looked up at the sky.

She knew that soon, she would be bombarded by requests to join either the Earth Alliance or the PLANTs in the coming war. But NASA was not a nation to be used, and she had to stand up to the pressure that would no doubt be put on her for her actions.

President Hilson knew that if she did not choose a side, both would attack her nation and the others in the alliance, but if she did choose a side, then she could face the wrath of either group when in battle.

It was going to be hard, but she needed to make her decision soon.

Otherwise the war would end very, very badly…

She then looked back at the stack of reports on her desk, only to stare at the images on the top one.

"Oh no…"

President Hilson then stood up and made her way over to the Press Room of the White House. It was time for an emergency press meeting…

* * *

><p><em>Hidden chamber<em>

Men and women ran around the massive ship, trying to get the supercomputer Veda online to use to encrypt and hack into the ZAFT main network.

The massive computer hummed as it was brought online, the screen glowing with the symbol of the now disbanded Celestial Being group. The symbol faded, showing the data that came from all over the world. Even the PLANTs were shown.

Naturals and Coordinators worked as the massive computer then showed the main computer server for the PLANTs. "PLANT main computer network found. Veda hacking commencing. ZAFT main network penetration in thirty seconds." A man said as he looked over the progress of the hacking.

"Understood. All systems green. Data flow from NASA is steady and within the necessary parameters." A woman said as she looked over the data flow from NASA.

The teams stood by in case of an emergency, but given Veda's powerful firewalls, it would take even the most skilled Coordinator hackers ten years to break through completely. "ZAFT main network penetration in fifteen seconds." Another man said.

"Data flow linkup is secure and encrypted." Another woman said as the link flashed green.

"Penetration in ten seconds."

"Link is up and running."

"ZAFT main network penetration in five…four…three…two…one…Link established!"

The ZAFT main network flashed green, indicating a successful link up and hacking.

The technical teams sighed with relief as Veda flashed to show the inside of the Supreme Chairman's office. Then, on either side of the image, other images of places around the planet, mainly news stations, came up as well. "News station link-up secure. Data flow consistent. ZAFT main network link-up is now enabled. ZAFT data file transfer beginning now." Another woman said as she looked over the list of news stations that Veda had hacked into.

"Server back-loop initiated. All servers are now back-linked to the White House Press Room." Another man said as he looked over the link-up feedback loop data flow.

The massive computer could only do the bidding of the nation that had found it. It could not object, nor protest, so all it could do was what the humans told it to do.

Humans stood around as the massive screen showed the locations that had been hacked into. The networks were now all back-linked to the White House.

"Camera link-up secure and established. Data flow to Veda compatible and clear." The first man said as his eyes flicked over the process bar once more.

"Press Room camera links all green. Data flow is unobstructed." The first woman said as she looked over the link-ups.

Now was not a time for screw-ups. Soon, they would be gong live, and once that happened, there was no turning back.

"We're live in five, four, three, two, one…Link-up established!"

* * *

><p><em>Press Room<em>

"Alright, we are go in five."

"Hacking of the ZAFT main network is complete. Veda link-up established and secured."

They were live…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA does the unthinkable, blowing up a war memorial, which leaves the rest of the world realing. The president tries to explain her actions, but what consequences will this have for NASA in the future? The <em>Minerva<em> lands safely on Earth, but just how will they react to the news that NASA had done something they would never do?

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	47. GS Phase 7: Land of Confusion

**Chapter seven is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: All will be revealed soon.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it.**

**117Jorn: have not heard from you in a while. Glad to see you reviewed. And yeah, I love that song too. XD!**

**gman2129: It was not out of defiance. I just wanted to make this story in arcs. And glad you liked it.**

**Gaby: Yeah, any president would have done that if they are competent enough.**

**BigMac51: Well, the ICBMs are designed to wipe out cities, and that is what the PLANTs technically are. As for why people are upset, it is a _War memorial_, something that the U.S. has always respected. But now, NASA has blown up what is considered sacred and never vandalized. So of course, people would be upset. Also, the colony remains were nearly dropped on the planet as well, so of course people would be on edge. Also, the Meteor Breakers, while effective, would not have been as thorough as the ICBMs. The ICBMs left fewer large pieces, which led to less damage and fewer lives lost as well.**

******************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Seven: Land of Confusion<p>

_Aprilius One_

Chairman Durandal took the podium and took a deep breath as the crews went through the final preparations for the broadcast. The worst of the dust clouds had scattered from the skies of Earth, allowing them to broadcast to Earth as well as the PLANTs.

"Ready Your Excellency?"

Durandal nodded. "Yes. I am ready."

"Then we'll begin in five…four…three…two…one…"

"Greetings people of ZAFT and Earth. I have come to you because of the terrible tragedy that has befallen the Earth. There are no words that can convey the sorrow that we are all feeling right now. The fall of Junius Seven has been an accident of unprecedented proportion. The ones who did this were not just merely terrorists, but also followers of the late Hong Fa Wu."

Just then the screen cut out.

Static suddenly filled the screens behind the Chairman. Durandal stopped. "What? What's happening?" he demanded.

"It appears that someone has hacked into the broadcast, sir." a technician answered.

"Who?"

"Unknown. But we are trying to stop them."

A young dark haired woman appeared on the screen, clad in the standard NASA political wear. _"People of Earth, a terrible tragedy _has_ befallen us. Cities have been devastated. Countless lives have been lost. A horrible, horrible accident... Or at least that's what Chairman Durandal of ZAFT wants to believe. The truth is that this was not an accident, but an attack on us; a deliberate attack on the planet!"_

Durandal's eyes widened. This was Djibril's doing. It had to be. Right?

Images of black and purple GINNs setting up Flare Motors appeared on the screen behind the female speaker. _"This footage from New Juneau captured what happened. Now undoubtedly, Durandal will claim that these are nothing more than terrorists, working on their own. And that may be true. But I find myself, and NASA asking, how could they get so many Flare Motors and mobile suits to move Junius Seven so quickly? Such a group couldn't manufacture such machines. And if they had been stolen from ZAFT, surely someone would have noticed and said something. I can personally say no such devices were reported stolen from them. Which could only mean one of two things; they had to have been given to the terrorists, or they could have merely stolen the equipment needed for this and prevented ZAFT from finding out."_

Durandal paled as he heard those words. Now he knew who this was. It was _THE U.S. PRESIDENT_. Only she would have the guts to do such a thing. He had to stop her now. "Cut the feed! Now!" he shouted.

"We've already tried, sir. It's no good. Someone has hacked our systems. We can't stop them. The link is just too encrypted."

"_Analysis of the footage sent in from New Juneau clearly revealed the large group. I was wondering why ZAFT never reported any thefts. The answer is not that simple."_ She said. _"But I can tell that ZAFT will no doubt be accused of this attack, even though they tried to help stop it."_

Durandal scowled. He had an idea of where this was heading.

"_Did Durandal attempt to use Meteor Breakers? No, instead _NASA_ had to act. We had to use nuclear missiles to blow up the colony's remains! Did we want to do that? NO! Did we have no choice? YES!"_

The president was very clear on her words. _"If we had the chance to do such a thing again, we would. That is how NASA is! We would never let the planet suffer a mass extinction unless we had a say in it! And even then we would not let that happen! And yet did the chairman react accordingly? NO! He did not even _consider_ using the Meteor Breakers! What _was_ used were Data Probes! Those fed data to the missile launch sites and allowed us to target the falling colony! So NASA had to act instead!"_

This bothered the chairman quite a bit. _"So think about who _really_ saved your ungrateful asses next time you want to dis the Coordinators for an act that was probably not their doing at all!"_

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

Many of the _Minerva_ pilots and crew members had been watching the broadcast from the ship's lounge. All of them were shocked by what had just happened.

"Whoa… Do you think that what she said was true?" a stunned Vino asked. "That he did not plan to use Meteor Breakers from our ship?"

"No. It's just anti-Coordinator propaganda." Rey answered immediately. "The Chairman would never endanger Earth like that."

"Does that mean there's going to be another war?" a voice asked from the back of the lounge.

It was Shani, the only ORB pilot present, was sitting in a corner of the room, his headphones on his ears. Shinn scowled at him. "Bet you would love that. More people for you to kill."

"Shinn, that's enough." Rey said, trying to prevent another fight.

Shani didn't say anything, unlike Shinn. "You and your teammates just love to kill people. Another war would be just another excuse for you to start killing people again." he ranted. "People like you make me sick. You don't give a damn about the people you've killed."

But Shani didn't react, slipping back into his own world, which only infuriated Shinn further. Shani didn't care what he said. To him, most people were loud and annoying, or like Azrael. Only the angel was different everyone else. Because she was the only one that had ever truly cared for him.

"If only your parents could see you now. You're nothing but an animal."

"Shinn! That's enough!"

Shani's eyes widened. His parents? A forgotten memory from his past resurfaced at that moment.

"_No daddy! Please! I'll do better! I promise!" he pleaded with his father._

_He had disappointed him again. No matter how hard he tried, he could never please him._

"_It's clear that you are a failure. And I will not tolerate a failure for son." his father said, his voice filled with disgust._

"_But I can do better!"_

"_No. I have a better use for you. You're going to become something useful, one way or another."_

Shani screamed, clutching his head in agony, startling everyone. Red filled Shani's vision. Before anyone could react, Shani jumped up, his hands wrapping around Shinn's throat as he let out an animalist roar. Shinn fell backwards, Shani landing on top of him, trying to strangle the life out of the ZAFT pilot. Rey, Vino, Yolant and some other crew members raced to Shinn's side, fighting to pull the green haired young man off of him.

But that was easier said than done. Shani had a powerful, vice-like grip on Shinn's throat. It didn't look like they would be able to overpower Shani in time…

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Shani's neck and head, locking him in a sleeper hold. Shani let out a rasping gasp, his grip on Shinn loosening. Rey and Yolant managed to pry his hands off Shinn and John pulled Shani off of him. Shani fought against John as he struggled to breathe. Pretty soon, Shani's struggling lessened as he started to pass out. His body went limp and John broke the hold. John then carefully set Shinn on the ground. "Okay… What happened? What did you say to him?" he asked, his eyes locked on Shinn.

Shinn was still panting, recovering from the attack. "Me? He's the one that attack me!" he exclaimed as he stood up.

John shook his head. "I know Shani. He isn't violent unless he's in the cockpit or provoked." he explained. "He wouldn't attack you unless you started it. So out with it, what happened?"

"Shinn was yelling at him after he asked if there was going to be a war." Rey answered. "I apologize for his conduct, but your pilot was clearly out of line as well."

John nodded. "I know. I'll throw him in the brig for a while and see if that calms him down." He turned to Shinn. "You, help me carry him."

"What? Why should I?"

"Cause I said so, Shinn." Captain Gladys said as she stepped into the lounge. "And last time I check, I am your superior officer."

Shinn grumbled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?" The captain asked.

"Yes ma'am."

John lifted Shani up, holding him by one side. Shinn reluctantly grabbed Shani's other side, and the two headed for the brig.

"I want to talk to you about Shani and the others. I know you blame them for what happened at ORB. And they do bare some of the blame for what happened. But they are victims as much as you are." John said as they headed towards the ship's brig.

"Don't give me that garbage. They aren't victims. They're monsters."

"How little you understand." John commented. "Let me ask you this, what are they, Coordinators or Naturals?"

"Naturals obviously." Shinn replied.

"No. They aren't, nor are they Coordinators."

"That's impossible."

"You see, sometime either before the war started, or sometime just after it started, they were collected by Blue Cosmos and sent to a facility somewhere on Earth. There, horrible things were done to them. Horrific procedures were performed on them. Procedures designed to strip them of their humanity and turn them into living, anti-Coordinator weapons."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. When we recovered them, they were suffering harsh withdrawal from powerful and highly addictive combat drugs, which had been designed to boost their abilities and to ensure their loyal through their addiction to the drug. However, prolonged exposure to the drugs had cause serious damage to their bodies, particularly their nervous systems. For months, they were in a state of pure agony as doctors fought to keep them alive and to help them recover. But even after that, they're still suffering from what was done to them."

"You see, one of the procedures they were subjected to, robbed them of their memories. They don't know where they came from, if they have family still out there or even if the names they're using are their real names. In many ways, they're worse off than you Shinn. They have no idea who they were, beyond small bits of memories, nor do they truly belong with Naturals or Coordinators. All they know is combat and the only place they seem to belong, is in the cockpit of a mobile suit. Frankly, that's no life to live."

"Trying to get me to pity them?" Shinn asked, his voice filled with contempt.

"No. I'm trying to get you to _understand_ them, not pity them." John replied as they entered the brig. "Not everything is black and white, Shinn. If you view the world only in black and whites, then enemies and war will always be there, lying around the next corner."

Shinn didn't say anything as they opened a cell and placed Shani inside. They then closed and locked the cell. "Are we done here?" Shinn rudely asked.

John sighed. The kid was stubborn, he'd give him that much. "Yes. You may leave."

* * *

><p>Within hours of the broadcast, people all over the planet began question the ZAFT forces that were providing aid to them. Many tolerated their help until they were no longer in any immediate danger or Alliance forces arrived. Then they would lash out the Coordinators. But there were those that wouldn't even allow that. They attacked the ZAFT personnel, throwing rocks and debris at them as they yelled and ranted at them. In numerous cities that hadn't been devastated by the event becoming known as Break the World, anti-ZAFT riots started, demanding that Durandal and ZAFT answer for the event.<p>

"Wonderful. Simply wonderful." Djibril said with glee, watching events unfold from his bunker. "As predicted, the people are up in arms against Durandal and the Coordinators. And we have the terrorists to thank."

"Indeed. Soon the war will begin again and the foundation of humanity's future will be set."

Djibril raised up a glass of wine, swirling the contents of the glass. "We're already preparing for the attack on the PLANTs themselves, including our new Peacemaker Force. Soon the PLANTs will be finished."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson put her head down on her desk, instantly regretting her rash decision to accuse the PLANTs of not willing to act accordingly with the disaster attempt. This is not what she had intended on at all.

Even in her home nation, many people were being attacked just for being Coordinators. It was getting out of hand, so she had called in the Army Reserves to help restore order, which had had some success.

When ZAFT had offered her their help, she had flat-out refused due to her fear of the ZAFT officers getting hurt. While they had been understanding in accepting her decline, there had been some disappointment present in their eyes.

Still, she had to be prepared for an attack on the PLANTs, so that was why the ICBMs had been armed. It was the only way she could show her regret without coming off as anti-Coordinator.

* * *

><p><em>Durandal's Office<em>

Durandal sat down at his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose. That broadcast had been an unexpected surprise.

He had expected a rebuttal from the Earth Alliance after his speech. But he hadn't expected them to interrupt his own speech. Worse, it was _NASA_ that had done it. That alone was troublesome. And they had the tech to hack into the PLANTs as well.

Durandal activated the terminal in his desk. He needed to contact ZAFT's Intelligence Agency. The face of a dark skinned man appeared. Nathaniel Abaddon, the Director of ZAFT Intelligence. "Mr. Abaddon, I trust you were watching that broadcast."

He had black eyes and his head was completely hairless. There was a large scar covering much of his left cheek. _"Of course, Chairman. I've already assembled a team to investigate how they managed to interrupt your broadcast."_

"Good. Also, I want you to learn all you can about the NASA alliance. It seems that Djibril still has a few surprises. And I wish to be ready for as many of them as I can."

_"As you wish, Chairman Durandal."_

Durandal cut the line, ending the conversation. The PLANT Chairman sighed. This whole situation had given him a headache. He had hoped that after Break the World and the speech he had written would cause many of the people on Earth to turn against the idea of war. But now, those hopes were dashed. Djibril had effectively changed things in an unexpected way. And worse, he wasn't even sure what else that man may have planned as well. He didn't even _know_ if NASA _was_ working with the LOGOs leader. He knew he would have to be more careful from now on.

* * *

><p><em>Onogoro Island<em>

_ORB_

The _Minerva_ slowly entered the dry-dock. Once the mighty ship was position, the locks slid into place and the water quickly drained. Captain Talia, her XO, Arthur, Cagalli, Athrun, Flay, Lord Uzumi, Heero, John, and Rey were the first to disembark from the ship, greeted by a crowd of ORB officials.

"Cagalli!" Yuna Seiran called out as the group climbed the stairs.

"Yuna." Cagalli said as the man embraced her in an unwanted hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright." he said. "I was so worried about you."

Cagalli squirmed in the man's grasp, trying to break free while Athrun looked away from the scene. "Ah… Um… Sorry about that."

Unato Seiran stepped forward. "Yuna, I know how you must feel, but this isn't the place. You're making the ZAFT officers uncomfortable. Not to mention the Berserker of JOSH-A."

Cagalli finally managed to break free from Yuna, who backed away from Heero, who happened to be next to her. "Unato Ema Seiran." She said, approaching the Prime Minister.

Unato and much of his entourage bowed their head. "Lady Cagalli. Lord Uzumi. Welcome home." Unato greeted. "It's a tremendous relief to have you back, safe and sound.

"Forgive us for being absent during such an important time. What is damage assessment?" Lord Uzumi asked.

"The coastal areas have been hit hard by large waves, but fortunately, ORB itself was spared." Unato answered. "I'll give you the full report when you return to the capital building."

Talia stepped forward, alerting the ORB officials of her presence. As they turned to her, she saluted. "I am Captain Talia Gladys of the _Minerva_."

"And I am the Executive Officer of the _Minerva_, Arthur Trine." Arthur added, saluting as well.

"I am the Prime Minister of the ORB Union, Unato Ema Seiran." Unato said, returning the greeting. "I speak for all of us when I express our gratitude to all of you for safely returning the Chief Representatives to us."

"Thank you, but it was the least we could do." Talia replied. "Though it was unexpected and unintentional, we regret putting Representative Athha in danger and taking her and her father away from their homeland during such a crisis. Furthermore, we offer our condolences for the tragedy that has happened."

"We appreciate your kind words." Unato said. "I'm sure that you and your crew are exhausted from what you've been through. Please, feel free to allow your crew to disembark and receive some well-deserved rest."

"Thank you."

Unato turned to Lord Uzumi. "We should make our way to the meeting now." He told the older man. "There are urgent matters that you need to be informed of."

"I understand." Lord Uzumi replied.

Yuna wrapped an arm around Cagalli's shoulder, pulling her with him, Lord Uzumi, and his father. Cagalli's head turned over her shoulder, looking back at Athrun. Yuna noticed this and turned to Athrun as well. "Oh, thank you for keeping the Chief Representatives safe, Alex."

Athrun bowed his head. "You're welcome." He said as politely as he could to the man with his arm on Cagalli.

"We won't need your report until later, so why don't you take some time to rest too." Yuna suggested as he led Cagalli towards the limo.

Athrun sighed as the two entered the limo and left. "You know, you really should just tell her, before she does something stupid." Flay whispered to him.

Athrun's cheeks redden. He opened his mouth to say something when a child's voice shouted out, "Mommy!"

A tall, well-built but old ORB officer emerged from the crowd, a red-haired toddler riding on his shoulders. "Alex!" Flay called out, rushing past the others.

The man pulled the child off of his shoulder and set him down. The child half-walked, half-waddled, towards his mother. "Oh, I missed you so much." Flay said, lifting her son up in a hug, relieved that he was fine. "I was so worried about you."

"Me too mommy." The child said, burying his head in his mother's chest.

Rey could tell that this child was…different.

Flay turned towards the _Minerva_ crew members, Alex still in her arms. "This is my son, Alex." she explained. "Say hello Alex."

Alex did say something, but it wasn't hello. "Don't like you." he said, glaring at Rey. "You're a bad guy. You hurt mommy and nearly took daddy away."

Rey raised an eyebrow questioningly at the child while Flay's face was a mixture of shock and embarrassment. "I'm sorry. He's never been like this before. He's normally quite friendly." she apologized. "Alex, say you're sorry to the nice man."

"No!" Alex yelled, vigorously shaking his head. "He's a bad man."

Flay sighed. "I'm sorry. He's a very stubborn child sometimes."

"Don't worry about it." Rey said.

"Why don't you take the little tyke home Flay?" John suggested. "I'll see to it that your machine is unloaded."

Flay nodded. "Thank you."

"Murrue and Andy are waiting for you two in the lobby. They'll take you home." Samuel said. "I'd take there myself, but I suspect that Cagalli will need my help at the moment."

"I understand."

Samuel nodded and started walking away. Flay, still holding Alex, left as well, heading for the lobby, Heero beside her. It didn't take them long to find Murrue and Andy. "Hello Flay. It's good to see that you made it back alright. You too Heero." Murrue greeted.

"Yeah. This little tyke's handful to take care of." Andrew added.

"Says the man who gave the kid a sip of coffee." Murrue said in annoyed tone.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that the kid would be bouncing off the walls for hours like that?" An embarrassed Waltfeld replied.

Flay laughed for a moment. "It's a relief to see that ORB survived undamaged and that you're alright. Even after NASA blew up Junius Seven, I was still worried that ORB had been hit hard by the debris." she admitted.

"Yeah. We all made it through alright. Though Malchio's orphanage was badly damaged by large waves from the impact." Andy explained. "Don't worry. No one was hurt. Kira, Lacus, Chris, and the children are staying with us for the moment. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Then we should be heading back. You coming Heero?"

"Hn."

The five of them left, heading to here Murrue and Andy had parked their car. It didn't take them long to find it. Andy took the driver's seat with Murrue taking the seat next to him. Flay strapped Alex into a child seat in the back seats before taking the seat next to him. Heero sat beside her.

"Alex, why did you say that Rey hurt me and nearly took away your father?" Flay asked as they headed home.

"Cause I saw it. He hurt you and nearly took daddy away." Alex answered.

Flay shook her head. "No, you're wrong. That wasn't him. The wicked man that did that was someone else, and he's gone."

"No. That's him with no..." Alex paused, searching for the word with his limited vocabulary, his hand waving across his face. "White face."

At that moment, Rau Le Creuset's sneering, masked face entered Flay's mind. "You mean mask?"

Alex nodded.

Flay was stunned. She had never spoken of Le Creuset to him. So how could her son know that? And she wasn't the only one. Heero, Andy, and Murrue were shocked his words as well. "Alex, how did you know that? Did someone tell you about the bad man?"

"No. I saw it."

Now the four of them were dumbstruck. Alex was describing a man that had died before he was born. Someone that he had never seen or heard of. "But how? That all happened before you were born." Flay asked, deeply worried about her son's words.

Alex shrugged. "I saw it." he repeated.

"When?"

Again, her son shrugged. "Don't know. Just did."

* * *

><p><em>The ORB Union Parliament Building<em>

"What?! You're preparing to sign a treaty with the Advanced European Union?!"

Cagalli was shocked beyond belief as was Lord Uzumi. The ORB Union had always striven to maintain their neutrality since the formation of the nation. Their pledge of neutrality had been part of the foundation of the ORB Union. To turn their backs to it, especially in a time like this, was wrong. "How could you be even thinking about that at time like this? Our priorities at the moment should be providing relief and support efforts to the areas that have been hit the hardest by this disaster!" Cagalli said, protesting the very idea of a treaty that would break their neutrality.

Unato opened his mouth to speak, when someone cut him off. "It's simple, Lady Cagalli. These people are cowards." Samuel Dante said, entering the room, a file folder in his hands.

Yuna rose from his seat. "General Dante, this is private meeting involving the heads of the ORB government. A military officer has no right to be here."

Samuel stepped up to the young man, towering over him by a head. "I am one of Lady Cagalli's advisors. Therefore, I able to be present at any meeting she is a part of." he answered, staring Yuna down. "If you have a problem with that, I'm sure we can _discuss_ this out in the hallway."

Yuna gulped and wisely took his seat. Samuel cleared his throat and continued to speak. "I know all of you quite well. When the Earth Alliance invaded ORB during the last war, all of you were among the first to flee, while the leaders of ORB stayed behind and laid down their lives for ORB and its people. In fact, I know for a fact that the Seirans tried to force the ship they boarded to flee the moment they stepped on board, which would have stranded hundreds of people."

Many of the officials hung their heads in shame or bore expressions of guilt, while those that didn't glared at those who did with disgust and contempt. "All of you disgust me. You would just turn you backs on ORB's ideals, the same ideals that many of your fellows died for."

"But if we don't sign the treaty and a war breaks out, we could find ourselves under attack without any allies." one minister argued.

"And Lord Uzumi fled! How can that be a true patriot of ORB?!" another snarled. Said leader just looked down in shame.

"But if a war does break out and we have signed a treaty with the AEU, we will be forced to fight someone else's war! ORB ceases to be a neutral nation and instead becomes a prime target for the enemies of the Advanced European Union. But then again, what do you people care. Unless ORB itself is attacked, a war would be meaningless to you all. You won't be fighting in it. Your children won't be fighting in it. But these children will." Samuel grabbed the contents of the file folder and threw them across the table. They were photos of young men and women that were serving in ORB's military. "If you sign that treaty and a war does break out, these are ones that will fight and die in it. Remember these faces well. They may not be your children, but they are all someone's child. They and their families deserve your consideration. Personally, I have seen enough children die because of our mistakes."

"Enough, General Dante. Your rhetoric will not solve anything." Unato said. "ORB isn't the only nation being approached by the AEU. Every nation that is not a member of the Earth Alliance has been approached by them, and nearly all of them have joined the Alliance already. If we don't sign the treaty, we run the risk of being attacked by them in a war, or by ZAFT. And we all know how that will play out."

"You forget that if we join the Alliance and war does break out with ZAFT, we'll become a major target for ZAFT. Not to mention NASA has not been approached by them either." the General replied.

"But we would have the support of the Earth Alliance military to aid in our defense."

"True. But you're advocating that we should shackle ourselves to Alliance like everyone else? The people of ORB and our nation's technology becoming tools for the Alliance in a war. Our military and Morgenroete would be little more than slaves to the Alliance."

"You're mistaken. The Alliance wouldn't do that to us." Yuna argued.

Samuel laughed. "Are you saying that the same Alliance that would attack us again if a war broke out, to take our Mass Driver and Morgenroete, wouldn't exploit us if we joined them? You can't be that stupid, Yuna."

"What-I-I How dare you?! I am not stupid!" Yuna shouted at Samuel. "The Alliance wouldn't do that to us, because we'd be their allies!"

Lord Uzumi shook his head. "He does not need to waste his breath on explaining the power structure of the Earth Alliance and how we would fit in such a structure to someone who is too mentally immature to grasp such concepts." Samuel just nodded in agreement.

"I said enough!" Unato yelled, hitting his fist on the table. "We're trying to have a serious discussion on an important matter. If the two of you are going to continue like this, then I'm going to have to ask you both to leave."

"What?! But father-"

"Be quiet, Yuna, unless you have something important to say."

Samuel sighed. "I'm sorry. But I am passionate about preserving ORB's neutrality." He paused, staring at the people sitting at the table. "I know you are all afraid that ORB will become another target if another war breaks out. But the problem is, we will always be a target in this world. That is our curse for the technological and economic wealth we have. If we are neutral, neither ZAFT nor the Alliance would have a valid reason for attacking us. But the second we sign that treaty with the AEU, or a treaty like that one with any other major nation, we become a major target for their enemies of that nation. And if the nation we sign a treaty with is stronger than us, they can easily strong arm us into following their orders completely. Lady Cagalli, Lord Uzumi, all of you, we must stay neutral to preserve our independence."

"A very rousing speech, General Dante. The late Lord Hali would be proud." Unato said.

"Someone must speak for him and those who believed what he believed and can no longer speak."

"Fair enough. Allow me to give the counter argument." Unato said. "Lady Cagalli, at the moment, ORB stands alone. If something happened to our nation, the other nations would only help us if they felt generous. But if we sign the treaty with the AEU, they would be obligated to help us. And Lady Cagalli, you were concerned about lending aid to the areas that have been ravaged by debris. Signing the treaty would make such operations far more efficient. Now, we all know that only a handful of Coordinators were responsible for the fall of Junius Seven. But there are many who have suffered horrible losses. They are angry at the Coordinators and wish to see someone pay for what has happened. We have the largest Coordinator population on the planet aside from NASA. If we don't sign the treaty, there are many who would seek to attack us just because of the Coordinators within our nation. And despite what General Dante claims, our independence will be preserved. All we will gain is an ally to help us in times of need."

"No." Lord Uzumi said. "We would not gain such an ally in the AEU. If any nation were to provide us with the aid we need in hard times, it would be NASA. They are the one we should be allying with, not the AEU."

Cagalli knew that all the arguments had merit. While Cagalli wanted ORB to remain neutral, like her father believed, at the same time, Unato had brought up some valid concerns about staying neutral.

"Chief Representative Athha, what do you think we should do?" Unato asked.

Cagalli hesitated. She couldn't decide. Cagalli could see the three options leading to ORB burning in the fires of war once more. "I…I need some time to think things over."

Unato sighed. "Lady Cagalli, we are willing to give you time to consider the matter, but you need to come to a decision soon. This meeting is adjourned."

The men and women that were attending the meeting, slowly filed out, leaving Cagalli and Samuel alone. "Thank you for your words." Cagalli said.

Samuel shrugged. "I was merely doing what I could. Unfortunately, your father's aide's sacrifice has left us in a difficult position." he admitted. "Most of his supporters sacrificed themselves alongside him, leaving only political enemies left. People like the Seirans, who are little more than the spineless worms of AEU. But I doubt my words had little impact on things. Most of those people in there support the Seiran family. They won't turn from them."

"What do you think I should do?"

"You already know what I think. It's what you believe as well. You're just afraid of what would happen." Samuel replied. "But you have to decide for yourself. You cannot be the leader of a nation and not make the hard decisions. In all the years I have known your father, he made many hard choices, just like you are now, and every time, he came to his decision based upon what he felt was best for the people of ORB. Follow his example. Do what you feel is best for ORB and its people. That's all you can do. Besides, he is not in a position to lead right now. So only you can."

"I just don't know which to choose. I can see how all three decisions can lead to ORB suffering again." Cagalli admitted.

"As can I. Like I said Cagalli, ORB will always be a target in the current world. I believe that we are safest if we are neutral. Until the day that all the nations of Earth can come together in equal and fair alliance of nations. Only then, can we discard our neutrality. But that is what I believe. You follow your own beliefs, Cagalli. No fit leader can lead their nation by doing everything that others tell them to do. You must think about this decision carefully. I could be wrong, but so could Unato. You must come to your own decision."

* * *

><p><em>The Allster Estate<em>

"I see…" a concerned Lacus said as Flay finished explaining what happened in space. "The media has already been reporting similar stories."

After Flay had returned home, she, Lacus, Kira, Liz, Heero, Chris, Murrue and Andy had gathered to discuss what had happened, and what was going to happen now.

"And then there was _that_ broadcast not too long ago." Andy added.

"The one with the President of NASA?" Flay asked.

"Yeah. Her broadcast has gotten a lot of people angry at ZAFT." Andy replied. "It's looking a lot like how the last war started."

"She most likely did not intend for that to happen." Heero noted.

Flay nodded. "John called it the second coming of the Bloody Valentine."

"I'd have to agree with him. It's a reversed version of the Bloody Valentine." Andy paused for a moment. "At this point, war will be the likely next step."

"There has to be something we can do." Liz said. "We just can't let another war break out. We have to do something.

"Bah! Get off!" Alex shouted from another room. "Mommy! Birdy won't get off my head!"

Alex stumbled into the room, Birdy sitting atop his red hair. Flay, Lacus, Liz, Heero, Murrue, and Andy couldn't help but laugh, momentarily forgetting about the current state of the world. Only Kira and Chris didn't laugh. Their minds were elsewhere.

"_Tell Liz that I love her, and tell her and Aki' that I'm sorry."_

Though Kira would never admit it to anyone, he didn't like to be around Alex. Not because he hated Alex, but because the child always reminded him of his friend, Nisha, and the guilt that always accompanied those memories. Every time he looked at Alex, he saw Nisha, and ultimately his death, saving his life from Rau.

-_Flashback-_

_Rau aimed the Providence's rifle at the Raven and fired. Kira rushed in front of the damaged Raven, blocking the beams with the Freedom's shield._

_But that was what Rau had counted on. A pair of DRAGOON pods rose up from behind the Freedom and the Exia. They fired at the Freedom. Kira turned but it was too late. There wasn't enough time for him to dodge or block the shots..._

_Suddenly, the Z.A.M. Gundam slammed into the Freedom, pushing it out of the path of the beams. The shots tore through the Z.A.M. Gundam's upper chest and right arm, severing the arm. The machine's phase shift flickered briefly before it shut off. Electricity surged in and around the hole in Z.A.M. Gundam's chest and the stump of its right arm. The machine had fatally damaged. There was one outcome to this._

"_NO!" Rau snarled._

"_Why..." was all that Kira could muster._

"_I told you before. I was fighting to bring back Aki'. But that seems kind of moot now. I was also fighting to protect my friends." Nisha answered, surprisingly calm considering what was about to happen. "I want you to do something for me Kira. Stop this bastard and tell Liz I love her and tell Aki' and her I'm sorry."_

"_Nisha…" was all Chris could say._

_Before Kira say anything, the Z.A.M. Gundam exploded. Kira managed to scream as the fireball consumed the Freedom._

-_End Flashback-_

"You know, your father has the same problem." Liz said, distracting Kira from his memories.

"Birdy loved to nest on his head as well."

Liz knelt down to pull Birdy off her nephew's head, only to have Alex's hands reach up and grab Birdy's legs, holding him place. "No. Birdy stays." he said before turning around and leaving, the mechanical bird chirping as they left.

"He still shows signs of being different from his father." Lacus commented as Liz took her seat.

"Yeah. I could never have that thing sit on my head the way it does his." Chris laughed.

"I've caught him several times playing with Birdy." Flay quietly replied. "You might have a fight on your hands Kira if you try to take Birdy away from him."

Kira nodded, but didn't say anything.

Andy cleared his throat. "Back to the matter at hand, there's little we can do to stop things at the moment. A group of Coordinators dropped Junius Seven on the planet, intending to wipe out all the Naturals on Earth. And there are a lot of people here on Earth that are hurt and angry because of what's happened. Nothing we say or do will change that. If a war is going to break out, we won't be able to stop it from happening. The best we can hope for is that we can end this as quickly as possible, before a possible genocide can occur."

"Agreed. Stopping it is the only way to prevent another war like the last one." Heero replied.

Kira couldn't help but wonder why this was happening. Hadn't been enough suffering in the last war? Hadn't enough people died? The insidious words of Rau Le Creuset entered his mind again.

-_Flashback-_

"_This is our destiny! People knew where they were heading when they choose to walk this path!"_

"_Justice and faith, ignorance and escapism! They never learn! They never listen! We have reached the end of that path. There's no way to prevent it now! Mankind vanquished, at last! Just as they deserve!"_

"_This is a world where people's hearts are filled with hatred, where fingers have no purpose other than to pull triggers! What do you believe in, and why do you?"_

"_Of course! After all, people can only understand what they've experienced! Why torment yourself saying 'eventually someday'?! How long have you been fighting with your mind clouded by that brand of sweet poison?!"_

_-End Flashback-_

Had Rau been right along? Were they all trapped in an endless cycle of hatred and war? No. There had to be a way to end the cycle and bring about a true peace. Truthfully, Kira didn't want to fight again. He had enough of it in the last war. But if there was no other choice, he would take up his sword again and find a way to end the war as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony was bustling about the way it normally did, but there was a different air about the inhabitants this time. It was one of unease.

NAZAFT officers were on high alert for what was a highly likely nuclear attack on the PLANTs.

And this time they would not fail in preventing the attack…

Akira made his way into the hanger where his machine was stored. Mechanics were working on restocking the missiles as well as the head-mounted guns. He looked up at the face of the Wing, wondering if there was any way to prevent war from coming again.

He could recall the ZAFT commander, Rau Le Creuset, talking to him during the time he was waiting to be assigned to a unit when he was in ZAFT.

-_Flashback-_

"_You see, war is caused by human nature." Rau said as he looked at the new red-coat. "Anytime people encounter someone who is better than them, envy will arise, and then that envy will become jealousy, and that jealousy will become hatred afterwards."_

_Aki' just looked at him. "Is that why Naturals hate all Coordinators?"_

"_Yes, Akira. That is why those Natural cavemen hate us Coordinators."_

_-End Flashback-_

Akira gritted his teeth as he recalled Le Creuset's betrayal of ZAFT later on. He closed his eyes as memories of his time as a NAZAFT pilot came forward.

-_Flashback-_

_Akira looked at the famed NAZAFT personnel, who were now wandering around the colony that he now also called home. It had been three weeks since the end of the war, yet there was still an air of tension in the colony._

_The NAZAFT blue coat drifted into the center of New Juneau, where there were technicians working to get his machine repaired. He looked up at the Wing, his good, unbandaged eye locking onto the face of the Gundam. Tears began to flow down his face as he recalled his cousin's sacrifice._

"_Why…WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO SUCH A THING?!" Aki' cried as he slammed a fist against the wall._

_The NAZAFT commander looked at him. "He was your family member. And he knew that Coordinators are the same as Naturals. We all are human, even if some of us are genetically healthier and stronger than others."_

_Aki' looked at his superior, a glare coming from his one visible eye. "What does that have to do with the fact that Naturals hate Coordinators?!"_

"_I see you spoke with Rau Le Creuset, right?"_

_He just looked down. "When I was a red-coat in ZAFT I did…"_

"_Well, war is not caused by human nature alone. Envy will become jealousy, and jealousy will become hatred, but that alone does not cause war. War is caused by many other factors other than mere hatred and jealousy." The commander said as she looked up at the American flag in the colony's hanger. "War is also caused by the need to expand for military reasons, for energy, for materials and other minerals, etc. No one thing can be called the cause of war. Even in this era of war, it was not hatred towards Coordinators that caused the war. It was a multitude of factors that the rest of the world is unwilling to acknowledge. And that is because of Blue Cosmos."_

_Akira just looked back up at the Wing again. "So…will we ever become peaceful once more?"_

"_Only if the United Nations comes to see that their decision did not help anyone except for Blue Cosmos…" The commander replied before looking back as well…_

_-End Flashback-_

When would the wars end? Akira did not know…

* * *

><p><em>Undisclosed location<em>

The old buildings were now overgrown with vines and large trees that hid them from view. How anyone could still see them was a mystery, but most people did not care anymore. The empty flagpoles were just a reminder that no one there, or those inside the buildings, cared about the world anymore.

Birds flew overhead chirping away happily, a contradiction to the rest of the building inhabitants who still lived there. The cold steel gates blocked the entrance doors, making the complex into a massive fortress that no one was allowed to enter unless they were residents of the complex itself.

Old cars barely functioned as they sat in the parking lot, an idle reminder of an era gone by. People, both Natural and Coordinator, often stood outside the gates, looking into the fortress. Unlike the massive World Trade Center Tower One, which was open and more relaxed, the fortress of buildings was closed off and hostile to the rest of the world now.

Only one flag flew there now, and it was not a pretty sight to see. Graves of those who had tried to enter the complex littered the outside wall, scaring away many of those who wanted to change the world. Even past U.S. leaders had been scared away by the sight.

It was a sad fate that many had been unable to avoid, but one that many others tried to stay away from. The now grassy parking lots seemed like open and happy fields, but underneath that façade was the harsh reality that any who entered would be killed on sight.

The world did not care about the complex's residents as they were too worried about their own well-being. New Yorkers were only able to look on as the buildings became even more closed off, the massive steel gates becoming locked permanently to any and all visitors throughout the years, and it was still the same even now.

Even the mere idea of the residents helping the world was just a dream and legend now. There were fictional books about that, but even the writers had been called crazy for imagining such a thing happening.

But, despite the old world leader organization being neutral, there were those who were working behind the scenes to try and bring them out of hiding, and one of those was President Hilson herself…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA releases footage of the Junius Seven drop, and the <em>Minerva<em> arrives at ORB. The Second Bloody Valentine had begun, and many are angered and hurt, with ZAFT on one side and the EA on the other.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	48. GS Phase 8: Junction

**Chapter eight is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it.**

**gman2129: Glad you found it excellent.**

**117Jorn: That undisclosed location is in New York City where the world organization is, and there is only one group that can settle disputes between nations. *Wink***

**Final Genesis: Well, she will fare better than the original SEED Destiny Cagalli, that is for sure. And yes, that is why Tristan was killed off. I am removing some of the OCs that were used in the original SEED Destiny: A Retelling.**

**Findarato: You will have to read on to find out about that. And why do you think that NASA is involved this time? XD! As for Lunamaria, she will be different, mainly because of a certain Perfect Soldier... XD! Thanks for those suggestions.**

**Titanic X: Yep, NASA is in a real pickle here. XD!**

********************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Eight: Junction<p>

A black convertible raced along the ocean-side road. The sun was slowly setting, casting everything with reddish-orange light. But Athrun's mind was elsewhere. He needed to see someone.

If wasn't long before he spotted a group of children playing on the beach. With them, were a pink haired young woman and a brown haired young man. Athrun stopped his car and climbed out. Immediately, the children rushed towards him, bombarding Athrun with questions.

"Hey, it's Athrun!"

"Hi Athrun!"

"You went somewhere, right?"

"Where did you go?"

"Where's Cagalli?"

"Welcome back, Athrun." Lacus greeted as she and Kira reached the group. "It's good to see that you're alright."

"Same here." Athrun replied, returning the smile. "I heard you're staying with Flay and everyone else after your house washed away."

"Yeah. A big wave came and smashed it to pieces." one boy said.

"All our toys are gone." a girl added in a sad tone.

"House can be rebuilt and toys replaced." Lacus said to children. "Kira and Athrun want to talk for a bit, so why don't we play some games while they go out for a drive."

The children cheered and Lacus led them back to the beach, leaving Kira and Athrun alone. "So how's Cagalli doing?" Kira asked.

"She's buried under a mountain of work at the Parliament Building as is her father." Athrun answered as the two of them sat entered the car. A moment later, they took off down the road.

"Everyone already knows who was behind the drop, right?" Athrun asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah."

"One of them spoke to me. 'Have you forgotten about the innocent lives thrown away here?! You're living in a damn dream world! Laughing with the butchers who caused this!'" Athrun said, repeating the words of the dead fanatic.

"So you fought." Kira commented.

"Yeah… I went there to help with the data probe set up on Junius Seven and they were there, waiting for us." Athrun answered. "Whether they stayed to stop anyone from preventing the drop or were planning to ride it all the way down, I don't know."

The two were silent for a few minutes. "Do you remember that day in ORB, during the war, when I asked you what we really should be fighting against? And you said that we'd find the answer together." Athrun said as they pulled into the yard of the Allster Estate. "But I still haven't found it…"

Kira put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll find it in time, Athrun."

* * *

><p><em>Morgenroete Dry-Dock 1-B<em>

_The Next Morning_

"We should be able to leave the hull repairs for the Morgenroete crews, but I want our crews to handle all of the internal repairs." Talia said to Chief Abes as they inspected the _Minerva_.

Abes nodded. "Of course Captain."

"Since they're lending us their aid and supplies, you be able to get the worse of the damage repaired."

"But Captain, are you really sure that this okay?" Arthur asked. "Resupplying is fine, but I feel that we should wait until we reach Carpentaria before we make repairs."

"I know what you're trying to say, but what if something happened out there?" Talia replied.

"Yes. After all, you don't want to risk the safety of ship to preserve its secrecy." A female Morgenroete worker said as she approached the group. "It can be taxing for the Commander of a ship, especially a battleship, if their ship isn't in top working order."

"And you are?" Talia asked.

"Beg your pardon. I'm Maria Burns of Shipbuilding Department B. I'm charge of the crew helping with the resupplying and repairs." the brown haired woman answered, extending her hand to Talia.

Talia shook her hand. "I'm Captain Talia Gladys. It's nice to meet you."

"I've heard that the _Minerva_ has yet to have an official launch, but despite that, this ship has something of a history already." Maria commented as the two of them walked towards a lift.

The two stepped onto a lift. The platform rose up, allowing them a view of the entire hanger and the _Minerva_. "Unfortunately, yes. I wasn't expecting something like this happen." Talia shrugged her shoulders and continued. "But I guess it can't be helped. It's just how things turned out. And that's true about everything. You have no idea what will happen in the future. And I believe that now more than ever."

"I feel the same way." Maria replied.

"I have the feeling that ORB really isn't in the position to be seen lending aid to a ZAFT ship at this moment." Talia commented as she stared out at the repair efforts being done to the _Minerva_.

"Well, that may be true, but it's like you said. We have no way of knowing what will happen in the future. So all we can do is live in the present and do what we think is right." Maria turned to Talia. "And if we find out it was all a mistake, that's when we'll moan and cry about it. And then we'll go on to the next thing."

Talia smiled and turned to the woman. "Yes. You're right."

* * *

><p><em>The Athha Residence<em>

Athrun sat, watching the various news reports on his laptop as he finished his breakfast. The whole situation was mess. Chairman Durandal and ZAFT were trying to apologize and distance themselves from the terrorists while many people from the Alliance were hurt and angry about the devastation that had befallen Earth. Needless to say, tensions between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance were running high. At the moment, a single wrong move could spark another war.

"Good morning Athrun." Cagalli called out as she entered the room, pulling her arm through the sleeve of her maroon coat. "I'm sorry about yesterday. All of the meetings were running late and I-"

"Don't worry about it. I understand." he replied, turning to Cagalli. "So what's ORB's stance on this situation?"

Cagalli didn't say anything, but her face spoke volumes. "I see."

"I don't think it can be helped, given the way the world is moving. Although nowhere near as bad as other places, ORB did suffer damage." Cagalli said, turning towards one of the windows. "I understand what the Prime Minister and the others are saying. But sharing everyone's pain doesn't mean we have to join those screaming for vengeance."

"I'm going to the PLANTs." Athrun announced.

Needless to say, Cagalli was stunned. "What?! Why?"

"I feel bad leaving when ORB is like this but I just can't sit here and do nothing."

"But Athrun, that's-"

"I'm worried about the situation in the PLANTs. With a man like Chairman Durandal in charge, I don't expect the PLANTs to take the worst possible path, but there are still those out there who believe in my father's comrade's words. I want to speak with the Chairman, and see if there's something I can do to help out. Whether it's as Athrun Zala or Alex, I have to try. If another war breaks out between the PLANTs and Earth, then what have we been working for this whole time? It will have all been for nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

Heero walked down the streets of ORB, people waving to the famed Berserker of JOSH-A as he passed by them. He waved back, but his face showed no emotion like always.

The Natural made his way to Morgenroete, where people were working on his machine.

"Hey Heero!" Chief Erica Simmons said as she made her way over to him.

"Hn."

The two of them walked towards where Wing Zero was under maintenance. "We decided to take the time to check up on Wing Zero, if you don't mind."

"As long as they did not touch the cockpit." Heero replied.

Erica smiled. "We know better."

"Good."

The wings were partially opened, revealing the interior workings. "There were no real problems with the engines, but a fuel line was gummed up, so we cleaned it out."

"I see."

It would be awhile before he left for the _Minerva_ it appeared…

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

Athrun watched as his Heli arrived. Cagalli stood behind him, unsure of what to say. Athrun turned around to face her. "I know about you and Yuna, but that doesn't mean I like it." he said, reaching into his pocket.

His other hand reached out and grabbed Cagalli's left hand. Athrun pulled out a ring from his pocket and slid it onto her ring finger. But it wasn't just any ring. It was a wedding ring.

Cagalli was left dumbstruck, staring at the ring in disbelief. "What?"

Athrun looked away, his cheeks turning red. Cagalli blushed as well, searching for the right thing to say. Ultimately, she said something true to her nature. "This isn't the way to give a girl a ring!"

"Sorry." Athrun replied.

Cagalli, her body being overwhelmed by the multitude of emotions she was feeling now, started to tremble. Athrun reached out and hugged her. Cagalli's body stopped and for a moment, they stood there in each other's arms. Then the two kissed.

But all good things come to an end. Athrun pulled away from her. "Be careful and keep in touch, Athrun." Cagalli said.

"You too, Cagalli. Everything will work out in the end." Athrun replied before heading for his ride.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

Shinn had eventually decided to leave the _Minerva_ for a while. He had been lost in his thoughts and memories, not paying attention to where he was headed. After what had happened, Shinn had never wanted to set foot on ORB again. Being here again, only brought back the pain. Why the hell had the Atthas been so insistent on fighting a battle that they could have never won? Why hadn't they just submitted to the Earth Alliance and save countless lives? Oh yeah. The Earth Alliance would have killed him all because he was a Coordinator. It just didn't make any sense to him. Why had those Earth Forces done this?!

Shinn was pulled from his thoughts when he realized where he was. The place here he had lost his mother. But it had changed since that time. A paved path, a number of flower gardens along said path, benches, and statues-like pillar at the end. No one would be able to tell what it looked like before. Expect for Shinn. All he could see was his sister and father being captured by the Earth Forces, his mother dead. He wanted to scream, to yell at the heavens for what they had taken from him.

Shinn pulled out his sister's phone and played the message again. _"Hi! This is Mayu. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep."_

Not wanting to stay here any longer, Shinn turned to leave but stopped when noticed something he had missed. Atop a cliff overlooking the ocean was what appeared to be a tombstone and a young man was stand before it. As Shinn approached him, he turned to face him. "Is this a memorial to the dead?" Shinn asked.

"Yes." the young man replied. "This is my first time seeing it myself. I had always met to come here, but…" He shook his head. "The flowers have started to bloom; unfortunately they'll be bit by the spray from the breaking waves and wither."

"Perhaps it means they can't be deceived." Shinn bitterly commented as the sounds of a woman singing filled the air.

The older teen gave him a funny look as Shinn continued. "No matter how beautiful a flower blooms, people won't hesitate to step on it."

"What?" the confused teen asked as a pink haired girl walked up to him.

Shinn sighed. "I sorry for saying something weird like that." he said before he started walking away.

* * *

><p><em>PLANT Supreme Council Chambers<em>

_A Few Days Later_

"These demands are ridiculous! Why in the world are they demanding that we arrest the terrorist group and hand them over? Don't they realize that they're dead?" Alan Clarzec exclaimed.

"On top of that, they're demanding reparations, that we dismantle our military, dissolve our current government, and the placement of Alliance inspectors on the Supreme Council." Louise Leitner added. "There's no way that they can actually believe that we'll accept these demands."

"Perhaps, but they aren't all that different from the demands that we made of them after the Bloody Valentine." Ian Kessel commented. "They're lashing out at us just as we lashed out at them. It wasn't right back then and it isn't right now."

"It's garbage. They just want to start a war while making us look like we're stubborn and unreasonable." George Adaman said.

"It's more of their warmongering and bigotry." Neu Kazaefsky said with a sneer. "If this didn't happen, they would have found another reason to start a war."

"Well then, what are you proposing that we should do? Attack them before they attack us?" Ian asked.

"Maybe we should. They want to attack us anyway. So let's hit them before they can hit us."

Those words sparked an argument between many of the Council members. Some were supporting the idea, others were opposing it. Durandal found himself struggling to maintain order on the Council. "Please! Council members; please calm down!" he yelled, breaking up the fighting.

Everyone fell silent. "I understand how you all feel, but if we rise to their bait, history will repeat itself." Durandal said. "No matter what the Alliance says, we need to strive to find a diplomatic solution. If we don't, the people who have perished in the last war will have died in vain." He turned to Ian and Louise. "Now I believe the two of you have a report on the investigation into the terrorist group."

Ian nodded. "As you know, the Justice Department and the Nation Defense Committee have been working together to investigate the terrorist group responsible for the Junius Seven drop, and what we've found, and more importantly, haven't found, is shocking. From com-chatter recordings, we've managed to identify several members of the group. They're all ex-ZAFT. More specifically, they're soldiers who lost loved ones in the Bloody Valentine, or those that we noted as strong supporters of the late Hong Fa Wu. But worse than that, this was not an isolated incident. We've received reports from Earth that there were terrorist cells hidden across the Earth in case the colony drop failed to destroy the planet. In the aftermath of the drop, they attacked cities all across the planet. The most disturbing incident had happened in Fortaleza." he said, pushing a button on his table. "We've gotten a hold of a copy of a recording sent to a number of news networks in the area."

On the screens in the room, a trio of children appeared. The oldest of whom was around ten or eleven years old.

"_My father's name is Alphonse Ross. My mother's name is Katrina Ross." _the boy spoke_. "They were both doctors. And they were murdered by Naturals, because they were Coordinators. The Naturals are nothing but savages. It's their fault for the war and everything else. But now we are going to get our revenge. Death to the Naturals! Death to Blue Cosmos!"_

Many of Council members were stunned by the child's words. "A GINN was piloted into the city and started firing. Killing several dozen innocent civilians before a single Earth Forces soldier in a tank shot it down." Louise quietly explained. "Inside the cockpit were those three children. Dead."

Many of the members looked sick. "You mean…"

"Yes. A group of children, the oldest of whom was ten, got a hold of GINN so they could kill as many Naturals as they could." Ian shook his head. "Madness. Absolute madness." He sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment. "As I've said, we've begun a preliminary investigation into this group. We've identified these children. As the boy said, they were orphaned during the war when their parents, whom working for the Red Cross, were killed. It's unknown whether they were killed because they were Coordinators or were caught in the crossfire of a battle. How those children managed to reach Earth and got a hold of that GINN, we don't know. Likely, they were picked up by these terrorists to use as fodder."

Images of older ZAFT mobile suits engaging in combat appeared on the screens. "As for their weaponry, unlike the forces at Junius Seven, it all appears to be older models that have been modified. Mainly old GINNs, BuCUEs and ZuOOTs. A typical of any guerilla force. But the pilots at Junius Seven were using our newest GINN High Maneuver Type model. A machine they should not have been able to acquire in such numbers. We've done an inventory of those machines we have in use and in storage. Just over a dozen are missing, compared to the estimated four dozen they had. As to the Flare Motors, we've searched our records as well as the records of IDB, the manufacturer of those Motors, and according to those records, they shouldn't exist. There have been no reports of missing or stolen Flare Motors. Currently, we have men doing a visual count to confirm the records, when we have the results, we'll report them to you."

"Do you have any theories on where those machines came from?" Helena Chang asked.

Ian sighed again. "The only theory I have it that is… that they had help from someone powerful or a group of such people. Either in the upper echelons of ZAFT's military, the heads of IDB, or… anyone sitting at this table."

"That is a very serious accusation, Mr. Kessel."

"I know, Chairman. I desperately wish that we're wrong. But there was a conspiracy to drop Junius Seven and the ringleaders weren't the men and women at Junius Seven, they were here, sitting back and watching the disaster play out. There's no other way for them to have gotten all that equipment without us noticing."

"But why? What possible motive could they have to do this?" Ali Kasim asked.

"To succeed were Hong Fa Wu failed. To wipe out every last Natural and damn us all to extinction." Ian answered. "Needless to say, we must throw everything we have into finding those behind 'Break the World' and hand them over the Alliance to stand trial for crimes against humanity. It's the only way that we can stop all of this."

"So you're accusing one of us of helping those lunatics?"

"I'm saying that someone helped them drop Junius Seven. And yes, possibly one of us."

"All the more reason for us not to rush in." Durandal said. "Those responsible for what happened want a war. They want us to fight the Alliance, to finish what men like Hong Fa Wu started. We must continue to try to resolve this diplomatically while we try to uncover this conspiracy. But right now, I am heading down to Earth to talk with the President of the United States."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson was waiting as the shuttle carrying the chairman of the PLANTs landed at the airport of the nation's capital.

The door hissed open, and Chairman Durandal made his way down to her.

"Sorry for calling a meeting at such short notice, Chairman." She said as soon as the two of them were in her limo, the famed Beast.

"It's not a problem at all." Chairman Durandal replied. "But I am wondering why you made that announcement to the planet and the PLANTs."

President Hilson blushed. "I was acting too rash." She replied.

"I see. Well, no harm done. Personally, I felt the Meteor Breakers would have been ineffective at preventing a larger loss of life. That is why I refused to use them."

"So you say."

"True, but _your_ method was a bit extreme if I may say so myself."

"…"

The president was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I just wish that I had not had to resort to doing such a thing." She replied. "But we were left no real choice in the end. It was either that or have humanity become extinct."

The chairman just nodded. "I completely understand the circumstances." He replied in a smooth tone that made President Hilson's hair stand on end.

"Considering the consequences of what _would_ happen if nothing was done, it seemed better to be criticized for blowing up a war memorial than being responsible for not saving countless lives." The president said as the two reached the White House.

"It was only one of two choices, and I had to go with the one that yielded less lives lost."

Chairman Durandal then asked her a question she was not prepared for. "Are you working with the Earth Alliance?"

"Wh-wh-what?!" President Hilson looked surprised. "Why would we work with those discriminatory idiots?!" she asked.

"I was just wondering because you interrupted my broadcast. I had to find out for the safety of the PLANTs."

"I see. No offense taken."

Still, the president was now becoming wary of him. "I think it is time for you to return to the PLANTs. I am sorry for cutting this short, but I am needed to run the nation, after all. I bid you good night, and wish you a safe flight back to the PLANTs."

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal arrived back at the PLANTs a few hours later, his mission complete. The NASA alliance seemed to be clean of working with Djibril, so that ruled them out as a threat to him and the PLANTs.

Still, he had to be wary of the president herself. She was a potential threat, after all…

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location<em>

Several forms were seated in a large room, observing the aftermath of the Break The World Attempt as many were now calling it.

Around two hundred shadowed people could be seen in the dim light. Many of them were far older than the requirements for their positions allowed.

Still, not one of them made a sound as the screen shifted to show the affected nations, which was every nation on Earth. It was to be expected though, considering the size of the colony that had been dropped.

"With this, the world has plunged into war once more…" the lead form mused as he looked over the reports that were coming in via the Internet. "The human race has still not learned from the years of war, has it?"

"No, it has not. But we _did_ declare neutrality on every issue thus far. So I see no need for us to get involved." Another form replied.

"Agreed. We once led the world, but now the world has shown that it can get along just fine without us." A third form added.

"Yes. It is best that we stay out of all affairs from now on." The first form agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson looked over the data that was still coming in from the affected areas of the nation and the alliance. The numbers were not good, and it appeared that there were too many injured, dying and dead for the hospitals and makeshift medical centers to take on. The Army was becoming overwhelmed with the larger than acceptable numbers, meaning that there were far too many wounded, and dead, for the doctors, nurses, and medics to handle.

They needed help, and she knew it.

Looking back at the flag of the United States, she wondered briefly if _they_ would be willing to help, but recalling their declaration of neutrality on all matters, she scowled.

Of _all _the times to be neutral, it just _had_ to be now!

The U.S. president was more than tempted to make a trip down to their safe little complex and barge in and scold them. But that would not work, as there were too many guards there for her to slip by.

Even with _her_ abilities and years in special ops, she knew that she had limits, and sneaking into the old United Nations complex was beyond even _her_ skills.

And that aside, _all_ nations were forbidden from even _contacting_ them, or even _mentioning_ their name. The president groaned as she leaned back in her chair in the Oval Office.

Just like everyone else, she had to struggle to get the debris cleaned up, the injured treated, the dead buried, _and_ rebuild the devastated areas on her own. There was no international help this time, as every nation was on their own.

Closing her eyes, President Hilson reflected on when there had been an international bond between the nations of Earth, and when it had not been survival of the fittest. Back then, people had been more willing to help one another out, and there had been less hatred around the world. People were actually _willing_ to help one another out, instead of desiring to help only themselves out.

'_What happened to international cooperation? What happened to people _helping_ each other out? And what happened to the leadership that once guided the world? Oh. That's right. The leadership decided to become neutral on all issues and while they stood by, the rest of the world fell into hatred and distrust, with everyone caring only about themselves.'_ She thought bitterly.

"Maybe…it's time for the leadership to come out of neutrality and become the guiding force of the world once more…?" she wondered.

It seemed highly unlikely, even now…

The president opened her eyes once more and stood up, walking over to a bookshelf that held her personal collection of reading material, mainly history books.

Taking one out, President Hilson plopped it down on her desk and opened it up to a certain page. On that page was an image of a blue flag that was once waving above every embassy around the world, a flag that had been the symbol of the guiding leadership that had been formed after the Second World War back in the A.D. Era, the flag of the United Nations.

She frowned as she looked at the old United Nations complex that was shown. Every flag of every nation was shown flying proudly in the breeze, but now, there was no such thing. Every flagpole there was bare, no flags flying above it except for the single flag that was their own.

It had been a colorful, cheerful place when the flags were all flying, but now, it was blank save for that single splash of blue flying above the buildings. The many colors of the world were gone, giving the place an empty feeling.

She reflected on the many times she had been driven past there, only to see the empty flagpoles. She had gotten an empty, almost uncaring kind of feel from the place just by looking at it.

It bothered her to no end. To just merely look at the many empty flagpoles around the complex alone was hard for her, but to imagine many flags of all colors, shapes, and sizes flying above those buildings was impossible. To one who saw the pictures, it appeared to be an impressive sight to see all those many colored flags flying in one location. But in real-life, it was impossible to see because no one had seen it in person, not since _that_ day they had become neutral on all issues.

'_I would love to see all those flags flying in one spot one day…'_ she thought as she looked at the image again.

The door to the Oval Office opened with a hiss, John Keller entering the room.

"Ma'am?"

President Hilson whirled around, only to see her defense secretary standing there. "Oh. Defense Secretary Keller. Sorry about that. I was just looking at one of my old history books." She said as she closed said book.

Keller walked over, only to see the image of the UN flag on the cover. "'History of the United Nations'?"

The president sighed. "Yes, I was looking at that."

"Why?"

President Hilson looked out her windows at the smoke still rising from the affected areas of NASA. "We can't handle the cleanup and rebuilding alone. There needs to be international help." She said.

Keller just looked at her. "You know that it won't happen. Not with the United Nations being neutral the way it is now."

"I know that. But we still need the help."

"…"

Keller was silent before he spoke up again. "We won't be receiving aid from them, no matter _how_ bad things get. You need to face the facts. The world will never receive aid from them, or be guided by their leadership ever again."

"I wouldn't have become president if I sat back and did nothing, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"And I would not have eliminated Azrael if I had been doing nothing, right?"

"Yes…but…"

President Hilson faced her defense secretary. "If I can eliminate Azrael, then I think I can convince the UN to stop being so neutral all the time."

"But you need more political experience before you can even think of doing something like that! They are the world's _most_ _experienced_ leaders! They _know_ how politics work! The UN will not just listen to anyone! It needs to be someone of high political experience!" Keller protested.

"I may not be of high political experience, but I _do_ know how politics work! So I feel that I am quite qualified to try and convince them otherwise." The president snarled back.

"Very well then." Keller sighed. He was getting too old for this…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Many were stunned at the announcement the Earth Alliance had made. Demanding that the PLANTs disband the council and submit to the Earth Alliance leadership was going too far. And to make things even worse, New Juneau was being told to give up its _statehood_!

To the people in the colony, it was an insult on their rights as a sovereign nation's state. And what was worse, they were being treated as though _they_ were responsible for the attack, even though the colony had sent the data to the missile silos on Earth after receiving it from the Data Probes that had been used in order to stop the descent of the remains of Junius Seven.

Naturals and Coordinators who lived in New Juneau were demanding to be allowed to fight, but NAZAFT, which ran the colony, refused to allow them to go into combat. They were not just a PLANT; they were also a U.S. State. And if their home nation was not under attack, then they were not allowed to fight.

Aki' was one of those who was on stand-by in case of an attack on the PLANTs. He floated around the pilot's lounge, helmet in hand as he drifted around the room. Tao was sitting in one of the chairs, her helmet floating beside her.

Her pilot suit was dark grey and black with white chest armor. The torso was dark grey, with black sides, dark grey upper arms and black lower arms. The upper legs were dark grey while the lower legs were black. White gloves and boots completed her outfit. Her helmet was the same as Aki's, but dark grey instead.

The top of Tao's pilot suit was open slightly, revealing the white skin-tight skirt underneath it. She looked back at the screen, which was showing the combat data for the EA and ZAFT. Both were getting closer to each other, which was not good for any of them.

"We may have to go out into combat soon." Tao murmured as she stared at the screen.

Aki' just sighed. "I know. I just wish that we did not have to go out there like this."

Tao merely nodded.

The rest of the NAZAFT pilots were also in the pilot's lounge, either sitting, drifting or standing while waiting for the orders to deploy into combat.

This was not going to be good for anyone involved. If anything, more lives were going to be lost, all for a mere misunderstanding.

Still, all they could do was fight to defend their home unless a better option presented itself, and that was looking more and more unlikely as time passed…

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Super Carrier, the Gondwana<em>

_A Few Days Later_

Yzak and Dearka stepped off the elevator and onto the _Gondwana_'s bridge and tactical control center. A group of ZAFT officers had started to gather in the tactical control center, waiting for the briefing to start.

The fleet had suffered serious casualties. Both the _Loki_ and the _Einherjar_ were in dry-dock for repairs. The _Odin_, the flagship of the fleet, had been so badly damaged that it was beyond saving. The ship had been scuttled and the Commander had transferred her flag to the _Baldur_, leaving Yzak and his team without a ship, like the teams of the _Loki_ and the _Einherjar_. In the short term, the three teams had been transferred to the _Gondwana_ until new ships were made available or their ships had been repaired.

"Yzak! Dearka!" a familiar voice called.

Both aces turned. It was Nicol and Saul, both wearing their old Red Coat uniforms. "Saul, Nicol, what are you doing here?" Dearka asked.

"What do you think? We got freaking reactivated." Saul grumbled.

"Yeah. We just got here." Nicol added. "And guess what, we've been assigned to your team, Yzak."

Both were surprised by this. "You're kidding." Yzak said.

"I wish." Saul replied in a depressed tone. "Working under you is gonna be a pain in ass, Scarface. Worse, it's a big pay cut for me. Do you know the kinda money I was making at IDB? A lot more than what I made as a soldier."

Yzak ignored him. "I assume you've both been assigned mobile suits already."

"Yeah. My sister said something about having some machines from storage brought up for us." Saul answered. "Though it won't be as good as my Surge."

Admiral Rebecca Kessel appeared, approaching the large holo-map in the center of the area. All of the ZAFT officers snapped to attention. Kessel returned the salute. "At ease." she said. "As you all know, talks between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance have deteriorated. They have demanded that the PLANT Supreme Council be dissolved before midnight tonight and they run the PLANTs until those within ZAFT that helped the terrorists are found and arrested. Naturally, such a demand is unacceptable and now we have an Alliance fleet coming to threaten us with force. Hopefully, that will be just for show, to intimidate us into surrendering. But if not, we will be prepared for them."

The holo-map activated. The moon, the PLANTs, Solomon Base and the _Gondwana_ appeared. A cluster of red triangles left the moon, leaving a red trail as they advanced towards the PLANTs.

"As you can see here, the EA fleet is taking the long way to the PLANTs, going around our Solomon Base, so they can strike at the PLANTs directly. In response, we are setting up a defensive line here, with Solomon at one end and the _Gondwana _at the other." A line of green triangles appeared in front of the PLANTs, forming a line from Solomon to the _Gondwana_. "Our objective is simple; defend the PLANTs no matter the cost. As always, we are outnumbered. Our estimates put the number at two to one in their favor. However, our new ZAKUs are superior to their Dagger Ls, which should help us with their numbers."

"But the main concern we have with this force is not their numbers, but rather what their ultimate objective is. The last two times the PLANTs themselves saw fighting, nuclear weapons were used. Needless to say, the threat is very real. I want everyone out there to keep their eyes open for anything suspicious and to report it immediately. I'm hoping that I'm just being paranoid, but we can't take any chances. Good luck out there ladies and gentlemen. And all pray that this whole affair ends quickly."

Over the next few hours, the ZAFT warships formed a defensive line, blocking the path of the Earth Alliance counterparts. The Alliance fleet stopped just outside of the maximum firing range of both fleets, and like the ZAFT forces, waiting for the clock to run down to zero.

Everyone was tense, waiting for the clock to reach midnight. Some were praying that this whole affair would end peacefully before then. Others, not so much. Some were scared to go into battle; others were mentally preparing themselves for it. The people of Earth, the Moon and the PLANTs were watching on. Like those in the fleets, there were many different feelings being felt amongst them. Some were angry and wanted to lash out at the other side. Some were worried about family and friends serving in the military. Others prayed that it would peacefully, without fighting. And a few, a small few, watched on eagerly for ensuing conflict.

It was the calm before the storm. And it would not last.

The clock struck midnight. The peace had ended.

The Alliance warships started to deploy their Dagger Ls as ZAFT ZAKUs and GuAIZ Rs were launched in response. Warships began to advance, firing their main cannons at the opposing warships.

The war had begun.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson could see the flashes of combat in space above her home. The fighting had begun, and there was nothing that could stop the two sides from fighting unless NASA got involved. But there had been no need so far.

She could only hope that there _was_ no need for the alliance to get involved in the war, especially since they were still recovering from the Break The World incident.

And getting involved in another war would take its toll on the three nations, which were affected by the drop of Junius Seven. It would tax their economies greatly, perhaps to even the point of no return when it came to the debt.

That she wished to avoid, no matter what…

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location…<em>

The members of NASA's armed forces moved around the corridors of the spacecraft, the many chambers becoming active once more. As a Coordinator drifted by a room, he peered in. What he saw was nothing short of shocking. Inside, there were many human-like forms in pods. Several of them even looked alike.

"_Wow…just who and what are these?"_ he asked.

Another member of the same unit also looked in. _"I believe that you found the Innovade chamber."_ She replied. _"They are artificial humans created to run and gather data for Veda apparently."_

"_Well then, shouldn't we be able to wake up these Innovades?"_

His superior shook her head. _"No. It looks like they are still growing, so we leave them be for now."_

The duo continued on, leaving the Innovade chamber alone.

Elsewhere, a woman peered into a massive engine room. It was void of any generators, but that could easily be remedied with a large group of nuclear fusion reactors and engines. Given how NASA was skilled at using and building such reactors, it would be easy to do such a massive task.

"Nuclear fusion reactors needed, engines in need of construction and shipment soon." She noted as she looked over what would be needed. The woman moved away from the window, heading into the main chamber where Veda was kept.

There were many others working on the quantum supercomputer, but she only drifted up to one of the people on station there.

"Sir. I have news on what would be needed to get this ship truly up and running." The woman said as she saluted.

The man in charge looked at her and nodded. "Very well, sergeant. Let's hear what you have."

The woman nodded. "Yes, sir. From what I observed in the engine room, we will be needing at least five nuclear fusion reactors and the same number of engines. But that is just a rough guesstimate on the actual number. We might need even more, but we can't tell at the moment. Once we get Veda up and fully online, we should be able to fully determine how many reactors we will need for sure."

Her superior just nodded. "I see. Good work."

"Thank you, sir."

As the woman left, the man in charge looked back at the massive computer screen behind him. Data flowed over it, giving away the fact that Veda was still functional, if not on stand-by. _'Soon, we will have Veda up and running again. And then we can work on finding out what is the cause of this new war, but that will be harder than it looks.'_

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller looked back at the images of the United Nations complex mounted on his office wall. All of the world leaders were smiling in it, a contrast to the UN of the present, where there were no world leaders even visible. One held the world leaders in front of the complex, all smiling and grinning, with some even doing silly gestures or faces, while the second one held only an empty section, where there was a noticeable lack of world leaders, if one could call having no people in the picture a picture at all.

The first one was from when the new era's calendar had begun, and the second was from two years ago. One was of a peaceful and accepting era, while the other was from an era of hatred and distrust. No one was willing to become trusting of others unless it was for personal gain.

"Survival of the fittest rules this era, and yet, back then, the world was even stronger than it is today…" the Defense Secretary mused as he glanced at the rain falling out the Pentagon's windows. The U.S. flag was hanging there, the gentle breeze moving it ever so slightly. The sound of sirens still wailing only reminded him of the fact that even Washington D.C. was affected by the colony drop's remains. The flashing lights whizzed by his window, showing one of countless ambulances speeding towards the nearest hospital, which was probably only one of countless suffering from an overflowing patient load.

Hotels and even the senatorial offices had been converted into makeshift hospitals, but even then, there were not enough medical personnel to go around and check every patient. There was a lack of skilled doctors and nurses, and even with the military medical personnel, there was still a large shortage.

The older Natural wondered if he should go out and try to help the injured and affected people of the city. Shaking his head, he knew that he could not, as he had a job to do to ensure the nation's safety. Keller sighed as he heard the slight rumble of thunder in the distance.

Rain continued to fall, making his feelings of sadness even more pronounced. No one in the city deserved to suffer the drop of Junius Seven. Hell, no one on the _PLANET_ deserved such a fate. It was only be pure luck that NASA had been able to destroy the colony remains at all. They had just managed to hit the colony remains in _just_ the right spot, and that had been even harder to achieve. If they had been off by a few millimeters in any direction, then the colony ruins would have been unable to be stopped.

No one seemed to care about the affected, well…Keller shook his head. How could they know if that was even _true_? Wasn't it the duty of the governments of the different nations to help the people, even if they were not strong enough to survive? That much was true, but how much aid would the governments provide? Would it be just a little bit, which would lead to countless others suffering when they did not need to? Or would each government go all out to provide as much aid as they possibly could? He knew that NASA was doing the latter, but how many governments were doing the former? That he wanted to know.

Even in the aftermath, people were still suffering from the effects. People were still dying from injuries, forcing the death toll to rise even more. And there were who knew _how_ many people without homes, and even more without power. The exact number would never be known until the clean-up was complete.

Both Naturals _and_ Coordinators were suffering needlessly. No one group deserved to live on almost nothing. It was even worse in Quebec, which was up in Canada. There were even more people lacking homes and power than in Washington D.C. alone. Prime Minister Warson had his hands full, and even the U.S. was unable to send aid due to being affected by the colony drop as well.

Soldiers of the U.S. military were spread all around the nation, even those who had been abroad previously had been called back to help out with the clean-up and restoration of NASA's affected areas. It was not enough though, as the rebuilding would take perhaps years before it was fully recovered and no trace of debris would remain.

The reality of the events of the past few days had yet to sink in, so it felt like it was all just one big dream that he would never wake up from. Keller just wanted to wake up and find it was all a dream, and a bad one at that. But as he looked out the window of his office again, just as an ambulance went by, the reality finally hit home. Keller felt a sudden pang of sadness well up inside him as a hidden dam burst. Tears began to flow out at a rapid pace, making the older man sink to his knees on the floor. His hands shaking, Keller reached for his face, only to find it wet from his tears. Finally, a sob burst out of him, bringing home the reality of what had happened.

Countless people had died! All _DIED!_ And for what?! An act of revenge?! What had those people on the planet _done_ to deserve such a thing and fate?! It was not right! Keller cried as he laid his head down on his desk. The Defense Secretary just wanted it to be a dream, a nightmare, _ANYTHING_ else but reality. But reality it was, and it was not going to end anytime soon…

The Natural looked up as the rain increased in pace. The low rumble of thunder echoed across the sky, the light of his office being a small beacon of hope for those still without power and a home. Keller could see countless civilians, medical personnel, law enforcement, and military personnel all assembling outside the Pentagon. The massive flag of the United States that hung limply was now waving at a faster pace, with everyone outside saluting it. Keller also saluted, knowing that it was the one symbol that kept them all going in the crisis. It was the one thing they all had in common, the one thing that drew them together to help one another.

And maybe it was the only thing that drew the world together in times of crisis. But Keller doubted that Blue Cosmos would let the other world governments help out the citizens without permission. It was ironic because the United Nations did not need to give the world governments permission when they had been in command of the world leadership.

Now, Blue Cosmos was in control, and they decided on who lived and died, well, to an extent that is. True, the group did not actually run the nations, but they influenced the leaders of each nation with such power that it seemed they were in control. They were far different from the United Nations in both rule and world influence.

Keller closed his eyes and sighed. If only the United Nations was back in control…

Then he sat up, his eyes snapping open. What if they _were_ back in control? Blue Cosmos might have control of the industries, but it was the United Nations that held the real power. World governments were far different from corporate entities. They actually made and passed laws, and the United Nations was what settled disputes against other nations.

The older man realized at that point that the UN also was what put sanctions in place, whether economic or military. It also was the group that could determine if Coordinators were truly 'Space Monsters' or if they were truly human. This was because it would be a truly unbiased entity if they got involved.

The idea was appealing to him, but he was certain that the UN would not heed the request of even the U.S. president herself. After all, even the HRL leaders had been denied the opportunity to talk to them, so why would the UN listen to NASA?

Keller looked away from the window and glanced at his desk, where there was a photo of him and his family. His daughter had red hair with yellow eyes while his son had black hair and grey eyes. Both were Coordinators, and even though he was working with the U.S. government, he had to hide this for their safety.

Just what would it take for the world to accept the Coordinators?

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Lord Uzumi was sitting in his room, looking out at the stars that shone in the night sky. His home was now under pressure to join an alliance with the AEU, the very ones who had threatened his home time and time again. The only ones who seemed to be able to hold off the AEU were NASA anyway…

He closed his eyes and reflected on his old friend's sacrifice. The ORB leader had been prepared to give up his own life, and yet, Hali had instead. And now he was being accused of cowardice because of it. Not to mention most of ORB's real government had been killed in that blast as well…

The Natural stood up and made his way over to where the doors leading outside were shut. He leaned against them and stared at the stars. The fact that the new officials were in support of the Seirans was disturbing to say the least. It seemed that the Seirans were now holding most of the power, even though Cagalli was now in charge of the nation.

Lord Uzumi wondered if the Seirans had anything planned for ORB that was against their ideals. It was possible, considering that they wanted to have the AEU meddle in ORB's affairs. That made his blood pulse with anger, but there was little he could do about it anyway.

The idea of the Seirans having power brought him to Cagalli. Lord Uzumi sighed. Cagalli was in love with Alex Dino, or Athrun Zala as he was really known, and that made him happy. At the same time though, he was concerned about the arranged marriage between his daughter and Yuna. If Cagalli was in love with Athrun, then how would Yuna take it and what would he do to separate them?

That concerned him the most. In recent days, it seemed that Yuna was pushing himself onto Cagalli, even though she did not want it. That made Lord Uzumi mad, but also worried him. What would Yuna do if he pushed Cagalli into marrying him against her will, and he himself said no?

It was not a good sign. Yuna had made it clear in a private meeting that he wanted to marry Cagalli as soon as possible, even if she did not want it. He shuddered. A forced marriage…how would NASA take that if they found out?

Lord Uzumi vowed the NASA would not find out, but something told him that they would even if he hid it from the rest of the world as well. He sighed. Just what was going on, and how could he stop the Seirans' attempt at power? He did not know.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony of New Juneau was on alert for anything unusual, which was not that uncommon. The colony commander looked out the windows and at the images that were being transmitted from the powerful cameras outside the colony. Of course, New Juneau had the most powerful cameras of any nation's state or province in the world, so seeing objects from a far distance was no problem for them.

All cameras showed only empty space between them and the colonies, so it looked good on their end. But the enemy could appear at any time from anywhere in space. That was why the colony had all cameras hooked into the colony sensor arrays, which were in turn hooked into the command center of the colony itself. That way, if anything was detected that did not match any pattern in space, the sensors would go off and that would in turn set off the alarms in the colony.

It was not fail-proof, but it was the best they could do until a more up-to-date system could be devised.

She looked back at the people in the colony, living out their lives as normally as they could. The life of a colony inhabitant was just like that on Earth, but with some differences as well. But what never changed was the fact that people still needed to live their lives in safety. And Blue Cosmos was what was making that so hard.

It was not right, and she knew it… But that would change if the UN would stop being so neutral and stubborn. No one believed that they would come back into world affairs, but there were those that did believe that, even if they were now being called crazy as a result of that belief. It was strange, but it was also normal. People were entitled to believe in that if they wished, even if it was now considered just a dream.

But there was much more to it than just a dream…people were _wanting_ the UN to return to power, if only to remove Blue Cosmos from the sleeper hold it had over the planet. People were _desiring_ the group to return to take the terrorist group down. If people wanted that, then maybe there was still a chance at getting some sense into them, no matter how small…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA finds itself in the middle of the new Bloody Valentine War, and the PLANTs are wanting to attack the Earth before the Earth Forces can attack them. The <em>Minerva<em> is in ORB undergoing repairs, and the new war has just begun.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	49. GS Phase 9: Bared Fangs

**Chapter nine is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Oh, Yuna will be getting his ass kicked, and not just by ZAFT either. XD!**

**KnightGunAnime: Have not heard from you for a while. And yes, NASA is in a tight spot. As for the UN, well, it will take more than just this. And yes, the president does make a vaild point, but world politics make that hard to achieve. But you never know what she will do. As for Keller, I wanted to make the reality of the incident hit home. And his job forces him to deal with such fears, not just on a national level, but on a personal level as well, because Blue Cosmos does not just affect the nation either. Durandal would see the President as a threat of course, given what she did with Junius Seven's remains. As for Cagalli and Lord Uzumi, that talk is in this chapter. And just for the record, the 'mysterious group' is actually NASA's armed forces working on getting Veda up and running again. They just found the Innovade chamber because of plans on the computer. And as for Athrun, he will actually talk with the president, but only to figure out what he should do.**

**Please note I did not update yesterday with the what went on yesterday. So here is my update for the week.**

********************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************

********************************************Also, expect an update on Christmas Eve as well as a gift to you all!********************************************

********************************************Read and review!********************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Nine: Bared Fangs<p>

_The Gondwana_

In one of the large hangers of the _Gondwana_, crewmen rushed to finish prepping the mobile suits for launch. ZAKUs and GuAIZ were quickly lined up in front of the many catapults of the super carrier.

"This is it everyone. We're going into battle." Yzak said over the com-system to his team. "I don't know what's going to happen out there, but we are not going to let anything happen to the PLANTs."

_"We know Yzak."_ Dearka said.

"Saul, Nicol are you two ready for this?" Yzak asked as his ZAKU was placed onto one of the _Gondwana_'s catapults.

_"Don't worry about us. We might be rusty, but we're good to go." _Nicol replied, his own ZAKU waiting behind Yzak's.

_"Yeah. It'd be damn humiliating for us after all we've been through, to get shot down in these tin cans." _Saul added as he powered up his ZAKU, waiting to be launched from another catapult.

_"Well just remember, these aren't like our old machines."_ Dearka said.

_"We know. This isn't our first time in a mobile suit, remember. The four of us fought together for a good chuck of the last war. So stop treating us like kids already."_ Nicol said in an annoyed tone.

_"Alright, alright."_ Dearka replied as the catapult doors opened up across the mammoth ship. _"Let's do this."_

Yzak nodded. "Yzak Joule. Joule Team launching." With that, the catapult activated, launching the ZAKU Duel into space.

_"Joule Team…"_ Saul cringed. _"I was right, that does sound terrible."_ He shook his head. _"No matter. Saul Kessel. ZAKU Surge taking off."_

The ZAKU was launched, joining Yzak and growing number of mobile suits that had already launched from the _Gondwana_. Nicol and Dearka were set onto the now open catapults.

_"Dearka Elsmen. ZAKU Buster moving out."_

_"Nicol Amalfi. ZAKU Blitz launching."_

The two ZAKU were launched, joining their comrades. Within a few minutes, numerous teams of ZAKU mobile suits were racing towards the Earth Alliance forces.

* * *

><p><em>The Voltaire's Hanger<em>

"Listen up everyone. We're at war again. And the last time the PLANTs were attacked like this they were nearly destroyed by nuclear warheads." The Commander of the _Voltaire_'s mobile suit team said to his pilots. "So keep your eyes open for anything. I don't want anything getting near the PLANTs. Stick together and watch each other's backs. I want us all to come back home when this is all over. Am I clear?"

_"Sir, yes sir."_

He nodded his head. "Alright. Lock and load. We're moving out."

Truthfully, he knew that it was unlikely that they were all coming after the battle. That was just how combat was. He put his helmet on, locking it in place. He climbed into his ZAKU as his second-in-command climbed into his orange ZAKU. The commander put on his helmet and powered up his machine. He was the first to step onto the catapult. _"Do you have the same feeling of déjà vu that I'm getting?"_ Westenfluss asked over a private channel.

"Depends. Are you talking about the whole situation or this particular battle?"

_"Both."_

"Yes to both. This situation is a lot like how the last war started. And this battle feels a lot like the Battle at Jachin Due." the Commander paused. "Keep your guard up at all times."

_"Don't worry. I will."_

A moment later the duo launched.

* * *

><p>The battle between the forces of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance was brutal. Alliance Dagger Ls clashed with ZAFT GuAIZs and ZAKUs while <em>Nazca<em>-class and _Laurasia_-class warships slugged it out with _Agamemnon_-class, _Nelson_-class and _Drake_-class warships. A Gunner ZAKU Warrior fired its Orthros rifle, piecing the bridge of a _Drake_-class. As the Alliance ship started to drift, a pair of Daggers fired their beam rifles at the ZAKU, destroying it. A pair of Doppelhorn Daggers fired their beam rifles and twin cannons at a group of GuAIZs. Two ZAFT mobile suits exploded while a third lost its head. But before they could finish the rest of the ZAFT machines off, a ZAKU Phantom shot the two of them from behind, destroying them. A pair of _Nazca_-classes fired on a _Nelson_-class, their combined bombardment overwhelming the Alliance warship. Explosions ripped through its hull, consuming the battleship. Three GINN High Maneuver Type IIs raced across the battlefield, gunning down Daggers before they could get a clear shot on them. A dying _Drake_-class rammed into the _Nazca_-class, taking both ships out in a huge fireball.

_"Damn… This is getting dicey."_ Ajay Cortez commented as he dodged the incoming fire from a pair of Daggers.

"That doesn't matter. They are attacking the PLANTs." Diana said, drawing a beam saber from her ZAKU Panther's shield. "It's our duty to defend our homeland. We're not going to take one step back." Diana shot forward, slicing through a Dagger with her saber as she shot down another with her assault rifle. "Am I clear?"

_"Crystal, ma'am."_ Ajay replied, driving one of his arm mounted beam sabers into a Dagger.

At that moment, an _Agamemnon_-class fired its cannons. The beams pieced a _Nazca_-class and the warship exploded. Nearby, Lucius fired beam assault rifle. His well-aimed shots took down a trio of Daggers in rapid succession. _"Ma'am, perhaps we should deal with that ship."_ He said as he pulled out a grenade, primed it and threw it at a fourth Dagger.

Diana nodded. "Form up gentlemen, we're taking down that ship." she ordered.

Her squad formed up and surged towards the _Agamemnon_-class. A wing of Daggers moved up, blocking their path. The ZAKUs just tore through them, gunning them down with their assault rifles as they raced towards the Alliance battleship. The ship's point defenses opened up, firing upon them. But they were too fast and agile for the guns to hit them. The ZAKU High Maneuver Types started firing upon the ship. Lucius fired on one of the twin cannon, destroying it. Ajay took out the other with his beam sabers. Diana fired the fatal shot, taking out the ship's bridge. The ship was effectively dead.

* * *

><p><em>Near Solomon Base<em>

As the two fleets battled, two smaller Alliance battle groups were moving into position, one heading for Solomon, the other heading for the PLANTs. But they didn't escape notice. Hidden ZAFT scouts observed their movements and reported their positions. One group consisted of eight _Agamemnon_-class battleships, while the other was just a group of four _Agamemnon_-class ships and the _Girty Lue_. Neo rose from his seat. "It's time to show them our plan. Launch the mobile suits. Let them clear the path for the ships." he ordered.

The _Girty Lue_'s hangers opened. The Specter and the Chaos were on the catapults, ready to launch. One by one, the Extended pilots launched, heading for the Solomon Base with several squads of Doppelhorn-equipped Windams from three of the four _Agamemnon_-class ships close behind.

"Spread out and destroy them all." Treize said to his comrades. "Not a single Coordinator survives."

With that, Treize pushed the Specter's boosters to their maximum, propelling the machine far ahead of the rest of the Alliance forces. GuAIZs, GuAIZ Rs and ZAKUs opened fire on the Specter as it approached, but it was too fast, always being where their beams weren't. "Too slow, Coordinators." Treize said as he continued to dodge their shots.

He drew the Specter's beam revolvers and started firing. Everyone of his shots were dead on, the beams tore through the bodies of many mobile suits as the survivors continued to fruitlessly fire on him. _"Impossible… He's too fast!"_ one panicking pilot shouted just before a beam pierced his cockpit.

"This guy can't be human! He's moving way too fast!" a ZAFT commander exclaimed as more of his men were cut down. "Keeping firing! We need to try to pin him down!"

_"It's no good! He's too-AAAAAGH!"_

_"Can't get a lock on him. He's just too-"_

Pilots were beginning to panic. The Specter was living up to its name, its speed turning the machine into phantom. There one second, gone the next, taking out several of their own in process. The commander kept on firing at the Specter, wondering how a Natural, or anyone for that matter, could pilot a mobile suit so well at those speeds. It seemed inhuman for anyone to be able to do that. Suddenly, his rifle battery ran dry. He swore as pulled out the dead battery. Treize grinned, swapping one of revolvers for his sword. As the man was about to load a battery onto his rifle, Treize lunged at the ZAKU Phantom with his sword. The commander threw his rifle up as he backed off. Treize's sword sliced through the rifle, but missed the ZAKU. The Commander drew his beam tomahawk and roared as he lunged forward. He brought his axe downward but Treize block it with his shield and thrust his sword into the ZAKU's cockpit, crushing the man inside. Treize pulled his sword out and the ZAKU exploded.

Nearby, Gyunei fired off his Scylla cannon. A trio of curving beams through a closely packed cluster of GuAIZs and GuAIZ Rs, destroying most of them. The Extended laughed at sliced a survivor in two with a beam saber. Then the Rosso Aegis transformed and ensnared a GuAIZ in its limbs and crushed it. "Such flimsy machines. Do they really think that they can win with these things?"

A pair of ZAKU charged toward the Chaos, firing their rifles. Sting dodged the shots, but didn't fire back with his rifle. His weapon pods did instead. A beam pieced one ZAKU from behind while the other mobile suit was hit from above. Sting smirked as his weapon pods reattached themselves.

A pair of GuAIZs fired their arrestors at the Z.A.M. Gundam. Before they could reach him, Gai slice through them with his beam sabers. "How rude. If you wanted to dance up close, you should have asked first." he said to the pilots.

Gai let go of his beam sabers and fired out the Z.A.M. Gundam's shoulder missiles at the two ZAFT machines. The missiles hit dead on. Gai smirked at his work. This was going to be a thrill.

Xander fired the Verde Buster's beam cannon and gun launcher at a _Nazca_-class, obliterating its bridge and sparking a chain reaction that destroyed the entire ship. A pair of GuAIZ Rs fired their rifles at him, but Xander evaded the beams and fired back with his own rifles, blowing the head and arm off one while destroying the other. The crippled mobile suit turned and started fleeing. "Oh no, you don't!" Xander called out as he chased after the GuAIZ.

The bayonets within his rifles extended. Xander took aim, carefully picking his target before he fired. Beams tore through the GuAIZ's legs. The legless mobile suit stumbled and as the pilot tried to right himself, Xander thrust his bayonets into the GuAIZ's back. The Verde Buster pulled back, leaving the GuAIZ floating there for few seconds before it exploded.

Auel swung his halberd in wide arc, cutting through the chests of two GuAIZs before ramming it into the chest of a ZAKU Warrior. A ZAKU Phantom and pair of ZAKU Warriors fired on the Abyss. Auel jumped back, pulling his halberd out of the ZAKU. The beams miss Auel, and a stray shot even hit the ZAKU he had just taken out. Auel fired his twin triple cannons and chest mounted cannon at the trio. His shots tore through the ZAKUs, destroying them.

Reccoa fired her twin beam guns at an incoming wing of ZAFT mobile suits. Like Treize, she earned spectacular results. Heads and limbs were blown off. Mobile suits exploded. One GuAIZ's leg was severed, causing its pilot to lose control and crashed into another GuAIZ. But as the surviving ZAFT machines drew closer, the switched to their close-quarters weapons. Reccoa pulled back her beam guns and drew her beam sabers. A pair of ZAKUs rushed her, swinging their tomahawks at her. The Blu Duel ducked down and impaled them both on its sabers.

A ZAKU gunned down a pair of Daggers from behind. The ZAFT pilot sneered. "You Naturals aren't so tough. You're nothing but a pack of wild dogs. We should put all of-AAAAAGH!"

The blade of a beam saber erupted from its chest. "Arrogant Coordinator." the Alliance pilot said as the ZAKU exploded.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Another ZAKU, moving much faster and was heading towards him. The pilot fired on the ZAKU, but it dodged his shots and threw a claw weapon at him. The claw tore through the Dagger's torso.

Two more Daggers appeared, firing on the ZAKU. The green mobile suit sidestepped their beams, racing towards them as it drew a pair of swords. Before the Daggers move to counter him, the ZAKU's swords sliced the Daggers in two.

"Not bad, considering I'm rusty." Saul commented.

But at that moment, a Dagger ambushed him, a beam saber in its hand. However, the Dagger didn't get a change to hit him. The Gleipnir anchor hit the Dagger's arm, severing it. Saul spun around, slicing through the Alliance mobile suit with his long sword. _"Guess you're a little rustier than you thought."_ Nicol said.

More Daggers approached them, firing their rifles. _"Looks like got more company."_ he added, firing back with his own rifle.

The pair fired at the approaching mobile suits, alongside their fellow ZAFT soldiers. Shiho fired her rifle and thermal cannons, taking out three Daggers and crippling a fourth. Nearby, a GuAIZ took a hit, losing its left leg. Shiho pulled her machine in front of her damaged comrade and shot down the Dagger that crippled the machine. "Fall back." she said to the pilot.

_"Yes ma'am."_ the younger pilot replied, pulling back.

Elsewhere, Yzak swung his axe, slicing through a Dagger while Dearka fired his cannons at trio of Daggers, destroying them all. Suddenly, a fourth Dagger rose up behind Dearka. _"Dearka! Look out!"_ Yzak yelled.

The Dagger was about to fire on the ZAKU, when a beam saber tore through its chest. The Dagger exploded, leaving a familiar machine in its place. The Wing Gundam. Before Dearka or Yzak could raise the pilot on the com-line, the machine turned on the other Daggers in the area.

_"Was that Akira?"_ Yzak asked.

There had been no contact from Akira or the other 7th Fleet members after they had defected, so it was only natural for the two to be surprised at his appearance.

"I think so. That was _definitely_ the Wing." Dearka replied.

It was just too much for him at that moment.

Yzak shook his head. _"This is getting too weird."_

At that moment, more Daggers appeared, firing at the pair, forcing them to focus back on the battle at hand.

As the battle raged in space, a special detachment of the Earth Forces new Windam mobile suits, equipped with a special Striker Pack, headed towards PLANTs. A GuAIZ pilot spotted the group, his main camera zooming in on them. He paled in horror as he spotted the nuclear warning symbol on the mobile suits. "Nukes!

Word quickly spread across the ZAFT forces. ZAFT mobile suits broke away from their battles, racing towards the Windams. "Come on!" Yzak shouted, his voice filled with desperation. "We have to stop them!"

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Gondwana<em>, men and women were rushing to move everything they could into the path of the Windams. "Calm down everyone. We've prepared for this." Admiral Kessel said. "Move Defender-1 into position immediately. We only have one shot. We need to make count."

* * *

><p>In front of the PLANTs themselves was a small flotilla <em>Nazca<em>-class ships with a special _Nazca_-class fitted with a large array. The Neutron Stampeder. The specially equipped warship moved into the path of the Alliance mobile suits. The crew aboard the ship rushed to power up the weapon, knowing just how important this was.

* * *

><p><em>"Dammit!"<em> Saul swore as they raced towards the Windams. _"We're not going to make it!"_

"We'll make it!" Yzak yelled back, pushing his machine's thrusters as fast as they could go. "Push your thrusters into the red zone! We're not going to let those missiles hit the PLANTs!"

At that moment, the Windams fired their missiles. The warheads streaked towards the PLANTs. ZAKUs and GuAIZs vainly fired at the missiles, but they were just too far.

* * *

><p>Defender-1 was position, its Neutron Stampeder powering up, the large array glowing with energy. Once it reached full power, Defender-1 fired the Stampeder. The massive beam streaked towards the missiles, frying the array in the process. In a matter of seconds, it tore through the missiles and mobile suits and straight on through to the small fleet of ships they had come from. The missiles exploded as did the ships. But then more Windams appeared and continued towards the PLANTs.<p>

"Ma'am! There's a second wave of missiles!" an operator aboard the _Gondwana_ shouted in horror.

Everyone was stunned. That shouldn't have happened. "Impossible…that can't be true." Rebecca said in complete disbelief.

The Stampeder was designed to prematurely detonate nuke weapons, destroying them before they reached the PLANTs. While it had succeeded, more missiles were revealed with the Windams and their ships.

As the missile-carrying ships and mobile suits continued on their course, another surprise was in store.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony was on high alert as nuclear missiles were picked up, heading towards the PLANTs. At least, the first wave was. The data was sent down to Earth, where it was picked up and received by the missile launch silos in the United States.

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile silos<em>

Steam hissed as the twin missiles rose out of their silos. The gleaming metal was revealed in the lights that were shining on them. People in the silo command centers knew what to do as they turned the twin keys that ignited the launch sequence.

They could see the flashes of the first missile wave being taken out, but the techs knew that there was a second wave on the way. Now was the time to take them out. The keys were turned, and the missile engines ignited.

In a roar of fire and heat, the two ICBMs were launched, and they sped up into space. With the nuclear fusion reactor engines, it would take no time at all for the missiles to reach their intended targets.

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

The Peacemaker Force continued towards the PLANTs, missiles armed for launch. As they began to reach the boundaries of the colonies, twin pinpricks of light were picked up, but they were ignored by the approaching units.

The commander of the fleet grinned. It was time. "Prepare to fire nuclear missiles!" he ordered.

Around the fleet, the Windams and ships began to aim their missiles at the PLANTs. The colonies were soon to be wiped out.

He began to laugh as the targeters locked on. This was it!

His radarman looked at the radar, picking up twin blips that were fast incoming. The radarman turned to face his superior officer, and opened his mouth. But that was as far as he got.

The second he did that, twin flashes of light ignited below the ships and Windams, the heat and energy igniting the rest of the missiles as well. The impact was never seen, but the results certainly were. Everyone knew those flashes.

ICBMs…

And they had just been used once more…

* * *

><p><em>The Gondwana<em>

The crew of the _Gondwana_ was stunned at the multitude of explosions that were occurring in one location. The initial twin flashes had been what started the whole chain of nuclear explosions within that area.

Rebecca Kessel was shocked by the fact that such missiles had been used once more. "NASA…" she murmured. Why had they done that?

"The attack fleet…it's…it's just…gone…" another member of the ship's crew said as he stared at the radar. The nuclear radiation was blocking the signals, but judging by the amount of explosions, it was safe to say that the attack had been completely stopped.

* * *

><p><em>Girty Lue<em>

Neo scowled as he looked to his captain. "Fire the retreat flares. We failed." He growled. The captain nodded, following the order.

As the Extended and EA officers came back, Neo could not help but feel that NASA was getting in the way on purpose. They had not only fired ICBMs once, but they had had the guts to go and do it _TWICE_ as well. It messed with the plans that Blue Cosmos had for the world!

How _DARE_ NASA defy LOGOs! Lord Djibril was not going to be happy with this, that was for sure. And if NASA defied LOGOs, then they could prompt _them_ back into action as well.

And _that_ had to be avoided, no matter what it took!

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal looked out, stunned that NASA had used its ICBMs _twice_, once to blow up Junius Seven's remains, and once more in defense of the PLANTs. They were not afraid to use them, that was for sure.

He watched the explosions occurring, the fleet no more.

Just how far was NASA willing to go to defend the PLANTs? Or was it just how far were they willing to go to defend the Naturals. He was not sure. NASA seemed to be a contradictory alliance. On one hand, they were willing to blow up a war memorial that was sacred to the Coordinators, but they were willing to take out an entire nuclear fleet in their defense on the other.

Just what was NASA up to?

He was not sure, but he did know that he had to meet with someone, one Alex Dino, soon.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Athrun turned the facet on. He cupped his hands together under the pouring water, gathering the water in his hands. He splashed face with the cold water, jolting him awake. He had been waiting for hours to see Chairman Durandal. Given the situation, he wasn't all that surprised that the Chairman was running late. Athrun glanced at his watch. It had been several hours since the battle ended. He had hoped that the Chairman would have been able to see him by now, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Athrun left the men's room, heading back to where the ORB ambassador was waiting, when overheard someone ask, "How much longer will it be?"

He froze. Athrun knew that voice. But it couldn't be. She was still in ORB. Wasn't she? Athrun had to find out. He rushed towards the sounds of the voices. Turning a corner, he spotted her. At the top of a flight of stairs, was a group of men and a lone woman. The woman's back was to him, but Athrun could clearly see her long flowing pink hair. "Lacus?" he said, much longer than he realized.

The girl turned around and stared at him. A big smile spread across face. "Athrun!" she gleefully called out as she rushed down the stairs.

The girl quickly embraced Athrun in a hug. He quickly realized that despite how she looked, this was not Lacus. She was far too giddy. While Lacus was a fairly cheerful person, this girl was far beyond Lacus's normal cheerful demeanor, especially given the situation the world was in right now. Secondly, there were her clothes. Lacus always dressed modestly, showing off at best, a moderate amount of skin. This girl on the other hand, was wearing clothes that were on the line of inappropriate to wear in public. Then there was the girl's bust. Which were noticeably bigger than Lacus's. Not that Athrun paid attention to that sort of thing.

"I'm so happy to see you Athrun!" the girl said, breaking the hug.

That was other thing Athrun noticed about this girl. Her eyes. While they looked like Lacus's eyes, there was something those eyes that screamed 'not Lacus' to Athrun. What that something was, Athrun couldn't place. But he knew this girl wasn't Lacus. So then why did she look like Lacus?

Athrun opened his mouth, intending to ask the girl who she was, when a voice cut him off. "Alex?"

Both Athrun and the girl turned to voice. It was Chairman Durandal and his entourage. "That's right. I have a meeting with you. I'm terribly sorry about forgetting about you."

"Alex? Isn't this Athrun?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Publicly speaking, no. His name is Alex Dino. However privately, he's Athrun Zala." Durandal explained. "Miss Clyne, don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

The girl flashed an embarrassed grin. "Sorry, Chairman Durandal. I was distracted. After all, I haven't seen my fiancée in a long time."

'_Fiancée? Just who is this girl? The arranged marriage between Lacus and me was called off years ago.' _a very confused Athrun thought.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to see him again once we've finished talking and once you've finished up." Durandal replied.

The girl nodded. "Good bye Athrun! Good bye Chairman Durandal!" she called out as she climbed back up the stairs.

Durandal turned to Athrun. "Now I believe that we have much to discuss Athrun. Shall we head to my office?"

Athrun nodded. There was indeed much they had to discuss.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Akira yanked his helmet off as he drifted out of the Wing's cockpit. His black hair floated free from his pilot suit back, where it had been tucked in so he could put his helmet on.

Tao exited the Diver, her own helmet off. The battle had worn them both out, along with the rest of the NAZAFT pilots.

He looked back at where the Peacemaker Force had been earlier. The outside was shown via a screen, only debris remaining. There was no remnant of the force that had nearly wiped out the PLANTs.

Two ICBMs…

Just what would it take to get the world to realize that all this fighting was not worth it?

He did not know…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller looked over the data from the ICBM impact on the nuclear fleet. There were no survivors, and almost all the physical evidence had been wiped out. Only two Black Boxes of ship type were recovered, and the data they held had been copied and sent to him.

He sighed. Of the two ships, one had been carrying EA soldiers that were to have captured any surviving Coordinators and brought them back to Earth for enslavement. The other ship was carrying nuclear missiles, but not of the ICBM caliber.

That was the only good thing that had been found.

Unlike NASA, the rest of the world had dismantled their ICBMs, leading to the United States being the only one who had them left. And while that had been a good thing, it also meant that the knowledge used to build them had been lost over three hundred years ago.

Keller looked over the data again.

Of the five ships in the nuclear fleet, all had been crewed to maximum capacity. The crew list for each had been topped at maximum, leading to about 1500 lives lost for the ships, while with the Windams, that had been 120 lives lost. So in all, 1620 lives had been lost. And that was not counting the first nuclear fleet. With them included, about 3000 lives had been lost in total. It was just like that day…

He shuddered as he suppressed those memories. The comparison was uncanny, but it was not civilians that had been lost this time. Rather, it had been all military personnel.

Keller was not sure if he should be grateful for that, or if he should be sick with horror.

Looking over the data before him once more, the defense secretary could only wonder how much it would take before _they_ got involved in world affairs once more. Judging by what he had seen, it seemed like the Break the World Attempt would get them involved once more, but it had not. Rather, the old United Nations had retreated even further from world events to date.

He sighed. "Just when it seems like it cannot get any worse, it does…" he murmured as he put the report down.

Lives lost, and lives saved.

That was what war was, or so he had thought. Now it seemed that war was about glory, and fame. How many enemies could one kill? How many opponents could one take captive?

How many ships could be taken down? How many lives could be claimed?

All it was about was glory now. Glory and fame. He could recall a time when war never seemed to happen, and when it did happen, it was always what lives were lost, and how attack maneuvers could be improved if lives lost were civilian lives. It was always about the least number of lives lost, and the most lives spared.

Now it was the opposite.

It made Keller sick as he shuddered. How could any soldier sleep at night knowing how many lives they took, he would never know.

Lives taken for fun during combat, people acting cruelly towards one another for reasons that made no sense, real or otherwise, it did not make any sense!

Keller put his head in his hands, wondering how much more he could take. His job was not worth the stress he knew. And he was right…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

President Hilson looked over the data that had been sent from the Pentagon to her office. The report mentioned the 3000 lives lost, making her rub her head in weariness. 3000 lives…all lost in an attempt to try and wipe out the PLANTs, and they were not the only ones who would be under fire this time. The PLANTs would be under scrutiny for simply defending themselves, but NASA, on the other hand, would be under even more scrutiny for firing ICBMs at the second wave of the nuclear fleet. And that was in addition to the scrutiny that they were already under for the decision to blow up the remains of Junius Seven.

Lives lost was not what the president reveled in. In fact, she hated it and wished to try and end it so that no more lives would be lost. But of course, there were those who wanted to take lives and that, in turn, led to more lives being lost when those attacked tried to defend their homes.

As the President of the United States, she was in command of one of the most powerful military forces in the world, and she expected the soldiers of the nation to lay down their lives to defend it. But at the same time, they were to do so with the fewest number of soldiers possible. Unlike the rest of the Earth Alliance, NASA actually _cared_ about those who were serving in the armed forces, and tried to keep their soldier deaths down to a minimum, just like with the civilian deaths in war-related retaliations. And NASA could not afford to waste lives like the rest of the EA could. The alliance was not that large.

President Hilson sighed as she stood up, setting the report down on her desk. She walked over to the windows of the Oval Office where she seemed to be spending a lot of her time lately.

The flag of her home nation was flying strongly, but it was only one flag of many that existed around the world. And yet no one was willing to fly their nation's flag with the flag of another nation that was not their own. The leaders of many other nations only seemed to care about what profits they could make for their countries and nothing more. They could care less about other nations and what they needed.

And it did not help that Blue Cosmos, or LOGOs to be honest, pretty much had the economies of every nation in a sleeper hold, or controlled much of the production in other words. The nations who had their economies under the control of the group had no real way of saying what could be produced and what could not be produced, or any real power at all.

The leaders were dependent on LOGOs for profits, and as a result, the leaders of LOGOs could control how much money the other nations received. That much the president knew, mainly from the experience of throwing out every Blue Cosmos/LOGOs supporter/member from the United States government and governmental structure. Not to mention all those who were in high places in all the big businesses of the nation and in the armed forces. President Hilson had pretty much knocked out the group's biggest and best hope from their control with those actions alone.

She smirked, recalling how many of them had been so shocked and enraged by her actions that they had tried to defend their rights to attacking Coordinators and controlling the whole U.S. economy. Using their own knowledge against them had been fun to say the least. And many Americans had been laughing and cheering as the last of the Blue Cosmos/LOGOs members/supporters had been kicked out of the country, their citizenship revoked. But those were only the ones who had been a real threat to the nation's stability and security. Everyone else who supported the group she could care less about. If they were just civilians, then she left them alone. It was those who held a lot of power that she had kicked out, and just them, no one else.

The president did not regret what she did, even if she had been under political fire for it. And she would do it again too.

The United States was now back in control of its own economy once more, and there were no plans to change that any time soon she knew. But as long as most of the other nations continued to have Blue Cosmos hold their economies in a sleeper hold, then the group could get away with whatever they wanted.

It seemed that no nation could try a member unless that member was caught in the United States, Canada, or Mexico.

Then the Blue Cosmos/LOGOs member or supporter would lose all immunity from being held on trial and be tried according to the crime that was committed.

As she was reflecting on the world situation, the door opened, only for her to duck to the ground on instinct as a gun went off. Pulling her own firearm, the president fired once, hitting the assassin in the arm. His gun went clattering to the floor, which also got the attention of her guard and several other Secret Service members.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Agent Williams asked.

President Hilson nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied. Looking back at the assassin, she frowned. "It seems that Blue Cosmos was willing to risk it all to kill me. And they must be getting desperate if they are willing to pull such a brazen move." She noted.

"Agreed. We need to make sure that you are unharmed though." Agent Williams pressed.

"I told you, I am fine. His bullet missed me anyway." She snapped back.

"So, should we have him tried?" another agent asked.

The president nodded, taking note of the assassin's fear at those words. "Yes…yes, we should. But we need to know who he is first."

"No…I have immunity from being tried!" the assassin cried. Clearly he was a high-ranking member of Blue Cosmos if he claimed to have that.

The president looked at her guard and the Secret Service agents in the room before looking back at the assassin. "Well, too bad for you. Your immunity does not apply here, so that means that you're just like everyone else now. And just like everyone else, you will be tried by a court of law, whether you have so-called 'immunity' or not!" President Hilson snapped back.

The man cried as he was hauled away by Secret Service members.

President Hilson showed no emotion as the man pleaded with her, no doubt willing to bribe her to keep him from the law. But she was not like that, and she would never accept a bribe if it meant no justice was done.

The group would fall…and her parents and brother would be avenged…

That much she could be sure of…

* * *

><p><em>Two Days later<em>

"The defendant has pleaded not guilty on the grounds of being immune from any and all trials." The defense attorney said as he faced the judge.

"While that may be true in the Earth Alliance, it is not true here. Therefore, we find the defendant guilty of attempted assassination of the President of the United States." The lead juror replied.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

While the trial was taking place, the president was observing the proceedings. She was pleased that the man had been found guilty of attempted murder of the President of the United States, unlike in his home alliance of course.

She frowned as she reflected on how the AEU treated the members and supporters of Blue Cosmos/LOGOs. In the alliance, those members were unable to be tried in a court of law, and even then, there were no convictions. That was why many people were becoming unhappy with the leaders of the AEU.

In NASA though, those high privileges, as they were known, did not exist, and so the people could be tried in a court of law. The so-called 'immunity of law' concept did not exist, and was therefore not supported by the NASA leadership. And with the current laws in place, there was no way that the 'immunity' could be used, even if they tried to bribe the judges and juries into letting them go.

President Hilson could only shake her head in exasperation at the AEU's current ideals and system of government.

"Why would anyone want to live in an alliance where the rights of the people to get justice for their families in crimes are not allowed?" she murmured.

"It's just the current policy ma'am." Her guard replied.

The president nodded curtly before looking back at the screen.

The assassin was being led away in cuffs, tears running down his cheeks as his whole body shook with fear. Served him right, believing that he was above the law in NASA.

She frowned again, wondering what the United Nations would make of this if they were not so adamant on being neutral. They would obviously be disappointed, but what would they be able to do? They had no real power, or so she had been taught.

But in reality, the United Nations had once held far more power than they now showed. All that was needed was to draw that power out of its current slumber…

And that would be a lot easier said than done.

'_Just what _will_ it take for the United Nations to stop being so adamant on being neutral?'_ she thought bitterly.

The answer was a lot harder to find than it seemed.

And that she knew from personal experience.

Still, NASA had to try to bring the UN out of retirement so to speak, and then they could deal with the repercussions later.

That made the president recall one of her special ops missions she had once been on. She smirked, recalling what had happened during the mission's aftermath.

-_Flashback-_

"_Hey, get back here!" a female voice called as a Blue Cosmos member ran from her. The woman tried to escape Lieutenant Marie Hilson, but she failed to get far before she was stopped by another member of the special ops unit that the lieutenant was a part of._

"_Oh no you don't." the man growled as he pulled the Blue Cosmos member back towards the Army base camp. "You're going to be brought back to the United States to face charges of kidnapping and murder of a Coordinator, whether you like it or not."_

"_NO! I won't go! That Space-Monster deserved it! Let me go!" the woman snarled as she tried to kick the stronger man with one of her heels. Lieutenant Hilson walked up and removed the heels before she could make contact._

"_Sorry, but these can count as weapons. I'll just take them for now." The lieutenant replied as she walked off._

_Once inside one of the tents, she shook her head. "Man…we had to leave the U.S. just to find her? What a waste of government money." She sighed as she sat down with the other woman's heels beside her._

"_Hey, she fled the country and had to be captured before she reached the AEU. Not to mention she is wanted on several other charges as well, one of which is a bombing threat." Her superior officer replied._

"_I know that, but still, sending the special ops after one woman is a bit much to be honest." Lieutenant Hilson exclaimed._

_The higher ranking soldier just looked at her. "We also have evidence that she might be involved in a rumored project of the Earth Alliance, and that she is a high-ranking member of it. That is why we were sent."_

_Lieutenant Hilson just looked away. The older man just sighed. "Look. I know what you are saying, and I agree. But you need to know that it is either do things to protect the country, or let the country suffer for your inactions." He explained._

"_Protect the country by sending special ops after only one woman? That is not protecting the country really."_

"_It is if she knows where there is a whole cell of Blue Cosmos members."_

_That got Lieutenant Hilson. "She what?"_

"_She knows where there is a whole cell of Blue Cosmos members outside the U.S. borders." Her superior replied._

"_Now you are talking." The lieutenant said as she leaned in, a smirk on her face._

_-End Flashback-_

The capture of the cell had been a success, making President Hilson smile at the memory.

Perhaps there was hope yet, she figured.

Perhaps there was hope yet…

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Yuna sat in his father's room that night, waiting for the older man to enter. The click of the door opening told him who it was. "I see you arrived on time, father." Yuna said.

"Yes, but it was a bit of a drive, considering the location of the Attha Estate." Unato replied as he sat down in front of his son. "But that aside, the assassin has been paid. Once we get rid of _him_, then we can proceed with the plan."

Yuna grinned before squealing like a little girl. "Oh, father! I am so happy!" he giggled. The young man clapped his hands together in front of his face in joy.

"Now settle down, you are a grown man. Act like it." Unato scolded him.

A blush came to Yuna's cheeks. "Sorry, father." He replied.

Unato nodded before continuing. "Yes, well, either way, we will soon have control of ORB. The House of Attha will fall, allowing us to take control and get rid of the Coordinators here as well. But that all rests on the assassin. If he can pull off this job, then that money will have been worth it."

The older man looked out the window. "What I am worried about though, is NASA. They seem to put a dent, or wrench, in every plan that Blue Cosmos has put out there thus far. The alliance is bothersome, but their power is what worries me the most. If an alliance of their power is not put in check, then we will not be able to claim power over ORB." Unato added as he faced his son.

Yuna just scoffed. "Why would NASA bother attacking us? Aren't we allies?"

"While we may be allies, if NASA gets word of the attack on him, then they will cut all ties with us. And if they decide to declare war on us, then it is all over for us, as they have the power to take us over quickly." Unato replied.

Yuna gulped. Defeating NASA was one thing that not even _ORB_ could do. The nation was just a small island when compared to the massive continent of NASA. And the military and economic power difference between both was just too great to overcome even on NASA's worst day and ORB's best day combined together.

It was just that bad for ORB…

Now, how were they going to break the news of the ORB leader's death to the world…

* * *

><p>Cagalli entered her father's office that same day, wondering why he had called her down to his room.<p>

The older Natural was sitting at his desk when the door opened. Lord Uzumi looked back, only to see his daughter entering the room. She closed the door behind her. "You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk about a few things, mainly your feelings for Athrun Zala." Lord Uzumi replied.

Cagalli gulped. "Is this about my marriage to Yuna? Do you disapprove of Athrun?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I was wondering if you had been talked to about marriage yet." Uzumi replied. "At least, to Yuna, because he has been coming to me about marrying you, yet you do not seem interested in him."

"He…he just wants to marry me to keep me from Athrun. But I love Athrun! I can't marry Yuna when all he wants is my power! If he marries me, then I will be nothing but a figurehead!" Cagalli protested. "I do not like this arranged marriage!"

Lord Uzumi nodded. "I can tell. But do not worry about it. If you do not wish to marry Yuna, then you do not have to."

"But it's not just that! He is trying to force me to ally with the AEU, even though I pulled that clause on him and the rest of the council!" Cagalli cried. "What can I do?!"

Lord Uzumi looked at his daughter. "Look, Cagalli. What you have to do is decide what is best for ORB. While the Council is there for advice, only _you_ can make the decision that affects ORB's future. That is all you can do. In addition, that clause is there only for support if the Council appears to be taking ORB in a direction that is against the best interests of the nation. It is not intended to be the supreme law of the land."

Now the young leader had seemed to have calmed down. That was good for many reasons, most of all his own worries.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Colonists went about their normal lives as the debris from the nuclear attack fleet was picked up by NAZAFT officers. The colony's defense group, also the space branch of America's military, had been at it for the last ten hours, and the debris picked up included pods that were empty as well as bodies that were now being sent back to Earth on shuttles bound for the home nations of each member of that fleet.

True, the colony commander noted, the remains could be destroyed on the colony itself, but that would deny those families closure. This way, NASA could atone for its decision, and say they were sorry for their losses. It was doubtful that the families of the deceased would be so accepting of the apology, given what NASA had done. Using two ICBMs had been overkill, but it had done the job as well. After all, NASA was not going to let the PLANTs be wiped out when the Coordinators had done nothing wrong, well, save for the nearly wiping out Earth's life part in the last war, but even then not all Coordinators had agreed with the idea. In fact, many had been against it; a large 75-80% of the population had been against the idea in the first place.

What was a victory when most of the human race was wiped out? Then it would have been genocide, not a war victory. No lives would have been worth such a price for victory. War did not mean wiping out the entire other side. It was about defense of one's home, and achieving victory with the fewest lives, both soldier and otherwise, lost. That was how the U.S. waged war in both the past and present.

'_We wage war to defend our home, and even then, we try to do it with the fewest lives lost. If civilians get caught in the crossfire, we will try and see if there had been another way to achieve the victory or accomplish the mission with fewer lives lost. In short, we, as a nation and people, are trying to perfect the art of war, literally. If there was something done right with lives lost, we will try to improve on that to take even fewer lives.'_ The colony commander recalled as she looked out the window of her office.

No war was without lives lost, but a war with the fewest lives lost was what mattered. Yet, even in the day and age of Mobile Suits and Coordinators, there were still large amounts of lives being lost. The wars being waged had no regard for civilian lives, both Natural and Coordinator alike. The Earth Alliance did not care if Naturals were caught in the crossfire and celebrated Coordinators getting caught in the same crossfire. ZAFT on the other hand, cared about both being caught in the crossfire and regretted each life lost as a result, but they did not bother to try and improve to see what they did wrong and how they could do better in the same situation later on.

It was not like NASA, where they actually tried to reduce the number of lives lost each time. Coordinators and Naturals were able to be saved because of how NASA fought and tried to improve if something went wrong. In short, America and the rest of NASA put themselves under intense self-scrutiny and tried to improve themselves when it came to war if even a few civilians were lost in combat.

That was how NASA was, and it would be how they always were. Nothing would change that, and it was going to be how they fought for as long as the alliance existed.

But, while the alliance was practically a paradise, there were still those Coordinators who hated the Naturals, even in the government. In fact, the most recent incident involved a Representative from Congress and how his anti-Natural policies had nearly taken the Natural Senators and Representatives out of office.

The man had been so against Naturals holding public office in the Congress that he had tried to have them all declared traitors to the United States on false grounds he himself had fabricated. It had been by pure chance that a young freshman senator had caught the wording's exact meaning in time, and had filibustered the bill. And now the man who had written the bill in the first place was facing charges of conspiracy to frame Naturals as well as other serious crimes as well.

That just showed that not all Coordinators in NASA liked Naturals. And some were still in public office to boot. No one was perfect, and NASA was still far from it. In fact, no nation was perfect.

'_Many nations were thought to be invincible, among them Rome, Egypt, Greece, China, and The Nazi Empire. Even the Aztecs, the Inca, and the Maya though themselves to be invincible. America, while it was brief, thought the same until the nation realized the running an empire was not its destiny.'_ The NAZAFT commander mused as she looked back at the flag. _'The AEU of today believes the same thing. That was why they were so willing to risk an invasion of our home territory. But we showed them that they are _not_ invincible. And yet they _STILL_ believe that! They are fools indeed…'_

* * *

><p><em>Britain<em>

The new Prime Minister of Britain, Henry Churchill, looked back at where there were Blue Cosmos supporters and members being rounded up. All the members had once been government officials until he had rooted them out and revoked their citizenship, similar to NASA, although it was not as severe. The members and supporters would not be arrested on reentry into the country.

So far things had been going well, but there had been opposition to his plan from many in the beginning. And on top of that, he had managed to get the landmark bill of the UK passed. That bill had made all anti-Coordinator laws invalid and made all Coordinators declared human. But the passage had been by only three votes, unlike in NASA where it had been by more than the 2/3 vote needed to make it law.

Churchill looked back at the Union Jack, the flag of his home nation. Once, it had been the most feared flag in the world, now, it was just another flag. How he longed for Britain to reclaim the power it once had! And to do that, the nation needed to change at home first. If that happened, then the road to regaining power could begin. NASA might be the most feared, but it would be Britain who would be a world power soon enough!

His nation had once been the feared nation of the seas, and unlike many sea-faring nations of the time, Britain had been the powerhouse of the world. But now, his home was just a weak power.

Reflecting on his nation's relationship with NASA, Churchill could recall when the close alliance with the United States had fallen apart. It had been when George Glenn had revealed his secret to the world. When NASA had declared that they had rejected the ban on genetic enhancement, Britain had broken the alliance. That had been the end of the close alliance and the two powers had become enemies once more.

Now though, Britain had begun to reform, and as a result, NASA had taken notice. So there was hope in restoring the close alliance yet!

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Hilson looked over the data on the AEU and Earth Alliance movements, which was showing that the ZAFT bases on Earth were in danger of falling. With ZAFT forces on Earth aiding in the recovery, the forces left to defend both bases were very thin at best. She frowned. This did not look good.

Already the war was off to a bad start, and ZAFT was in danger of losing its presence on Earth. If that presence was lost, that would leave the PLANTs open to attack. She glanced back at the machine she now called hers, only to look away again. NASA would have to intervene in the attack on the ZAFT bases.

"Vice President Young." She said, making her vice-president look over at her. "Yes?"

"You are going to be in charge while I head out into battle." President Hilson replied. "And get the 7th Phantom Squadron down here to Earth as well. ZAFT will be needing the help. Alert the squadrons with the new machines to prepare for battle. This is one fight that ZAFT cannot lose!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The fleets with the new Raptor MS were alerted to the situation and briefed. ZAFT was in need of help, and NASA was going to give it, even if they were not exactly allies anymore.

The new Dax units were prepped for combat, as were the Raptors. This was going to be the combat debut of the new units, and the Earth Alliance was going to learn why NASA was not some nation that backed down after an invasion!

After the Invasion of NASA, the new units had been created to be an advantage against the EA units, which had been deadly to even the more advanced Traverse Gundams. Now though, NASA had a reason the alliance should fear them, and it was not just the new units either. It was the fact that NASA had learned from the last attack.

And now, NASA was more than ready to take on the EA once more…

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal had finished his announcement to the Council, which had been that NASA had been willing to help in Operation Reclaimer, which was good because ZAFT would need all the help they could get in the endeavor.

While a few Council members had been shocked, the group had been willing to accept the help, which meant that fewer lives would be lost.

But he hoped that it would be enough to protect the bases, otherwise, ZAFT would be in a bad spot indeed…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Athrun returns to the PLANTs while a battle in space between ZAFT and the EA takes place. A nuclear attack fleet is defeated while NASA agrees to help the PLANTs with Operation Reclaimer, and the President survives an attempt on her life.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	50. GS Phase 10: A Father's Spell

**Chapter ten is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Navek: Well, there will be no Strike Freedom in this story. XD! And glad you like it so much!**

**Titanic X: Glad you like it.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you like it.**

**117Jorn: Yes, England will be an ally once more. XD**

**Final Genesis: Yeah, it is amazing isn't it? And those Seirans will be shown up for sure. XD**

**********************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**********************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Ten: A Father's Spell<p>

"A nuclear attack?"

Athrun was stunned. How could the Alliance resort to nukes so early? It was unthinkable.

"Yes. Unfortunately, they used nuclear missiles against the PLANTs themselves, and two waves no less." Durandal replied.

"No way… That's impossible…"

Durandal wearily shook his head. "I wish I could say that too, Athrun. I really do. But, a fact is a fact."

Durandal pulled out a small remote and pushed a button. Footage of the missiles nearly hitting the PLANTs played out on the monitor before them. Chairman Durandal sat down on one of the chairs in front of his coffee table. "Please, have a seat, Alex." he said.

Athrun joined him, sitting down on the couch across from Durandal. "Still, it's not like I hadn't expected this. And yet, I was completely caught off guard by quickly and eagerly they declared war on us, and then to jump to using nuclear weapons on us."

"It was unusual enough for them to declare war on us given the situation on Earth, but to follow it with something so extreme…" Durandal shook his head. "This is no ordinary war."

Athrun nodded. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control ever since Armory One. "That's true."

"Even though the Alliance has withdrawn back to their lunar bases at moment, they won't back down. Not after the second near attack."

Again, Athrun was caught off guard. "What?"

"Yes." he explained. "In the aftermath of the first wave, a second wave was launched. But thankfully, NASA intervened once more. They used their own missiles against the nuclear fleet and saved the PLANTs once again."

Athrun needed answers. That was partly why he had come here. He couldn't bear the thought of the PLANTs repeating his father's comrade's actions. "With the declaration of war and this attack, what are the PLANTs planning on doing with this situation?" he asked, determined to find out what Chairman Durandal was planning.

Durandal sighed. For brief moment, the Chairman weary and looked older than he normally appeared. "There are a lot of people in the PLANTs right now that filled with anger and fear over what's happened. And they want to lash out the Earth Alliance. If we were to respond by retaliating, the world will once again be entangled in quagmire of war."

Images of the Bloody Valentine and bloody war that followed filled Athrun's mind. As did the deaths of Miguel and Rusty, Nicol's near death, his own killing of Kira's friend Tolle, his brutal battle against Kira, and the deaths of those that died at Jachin Due all played out in his mind. Athrun clenched his fists. Another war and more pointless deaths.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Durandal continued. "Needless to say, I want to avoid a war at all costs. But there's no denying how grave the situation is. If they knew the full details, the people would rage in anger. They would want vengeance. How do you think we should proceed? The clock is counting down, just like it did in the previous war. And this isn't the first time they've attacked us with nuclear weapons. How do we stop this process all together?"

Athrun closed his eyes, pushing out the images of the attempted nuclear attacks on the PLANTs during the final battle of the war from his mind. "Mr. Chairman." Athrun said, opening his eyes. "I understand what you're saying, but please reconsider. Fighting is not the answer. We can't let anger and hatred control us. If we attack each other now, the world will become battlefield once again. Nothing will be gained. Everything will be lost. You can't let that happen!"

"Alex… I-"

"My name is Athrun Zala." Athrun said cutting him off as his hands trembled. "I believed in my father's comrade's words, I fought in the war, killed the enemy and I fought my best friend. Even after I realized how wrong it was, I couldn't stop him and I lost everything. And yet my father's comrade's words live on." Athrun's whole body began to shake from sorrow, anger, and shame. "We must never repeat that tragedy! Never!"

"Athrun!" Durandal called out, putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. The Chairman rose from his seat, walking towards his desk. "I know what the terrorists at Junius Seven said." He stopped, looking over his shoulder at Athrun. "It must have been difficult for you to hear."

"No. Not really." Athrun lied. "It's better that I know the truth. Otherwise, I'd be blind to what really happening. Again."

"Don't blame yourself Athrun. It's not your fault. You aren't responsible for their actions." Durandal said. "It's sad that the memory of your father's friend pains you. That it's a source of such bitterness for you. But I suppose that it can't be helped. And yet, I doubt that Chairman Wu was always like that."

Athrun remembered what his father's friend had been like before the war. Before the Bloody Valentine. Before his mother was killed. While his father's friend was never a moderate like the late Siegel Clyne, his father hadn't the angry, hate-filled man Wu had become by the end of his life. "No, he wasn't."

"In his capacity as Chairman, there is no doubt that he made grave mistakes. But he always sought to protect the PLANTs, to protect us, and create a better world for his people." Durandal continued. "The best intentions of great men can lead them to make terrible mistakes. Then there are those with agendas who will hear the words of people with power and twist them to support their warped ways of thinking. Like those who dropped Junius Seven. They had no outlet for the anger and sorrow they felt. So they used the Chairman's word as an excuse. When they lashed out, they believed that they were in the right because Chairman Wu said so." The Chairman paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "You shouldn't let yourself be bothered by such things. You are you. The terrorists were the terrorists. Chairman Wu was Chairman Wu. Whose son you are is irrelevant. Don't let this drag you down Athrun. None of this reflects on who you are."

Athrun stood up. "Chairman, I-"

"You are the one who came here, wishing to prevent war from breaking out again. Just keep that in mind. Stop holding yourself responsible for all this." A smile crossed the Chairman's face. "But I am very happy that you came here Athrun. Those who feel like you do, Athrun, need to stand together, for you will be the ones to save the world. Call me a dreamer if you like, but that is what I believe in."

As Durandal and Athrun spoke, all across the PLANTs, people began to gather. People that were frightened and enraged at the recent nuclear attack on the PLANTs by the Earth Alliance, and were afraid that more nuclear attacks would follow. They demanded action. That the PLANT Supreme Council strike back against the Naturals that had attacked them. Shouting and chanting while waving signs proclaiming; 'Protect the PLANTs', 'Down with the Alliance' and 'Remember Junius Seven'. It wasn't long before these rallies were on the verge of becoming full-blown riots. But before any violence could break out, a broadcast was transmitted all across the PLANTs.

"_My friends, it is I, Lacus Clyne…"_

Athrun could only stare at the screen; his expression was one of surprise as the girl he had met earlier began to speak.

"_My friends, it is I, Lacus Clyne. Everyone, please calm down and listen to what I have to say. The recent tragedy with Junius Seven, the Earth Alliance's declaration of war, and the attack on the PLANTs themselves, these events are all sad and tragic. I feel the same resentment that you are all feeling. I am just as shocked as you are. How could they use nuclear weapons against us again? But please my friends be calm and let reason carry the day. Letting yourself be consumed by anger, crying out words of hatred, will only lead to more conflict and suffering. Even as I speak, the Supreme Council is doing everything possible to avoid the worst case scenario. I'm call on all of them, each and every one of you show the world that you want peace. Chairman Durandal and Supreme Council are working hard to find the right path. Please remain calm during this time."_

"You can go ahead and laugh." Durandal said, pulling Athrun's attention from the screen. "It's quite pitiful that I have to resort to such a deception, but it can't be helped. I'm sure that you've already seen the young woman of the Earth Alliance as well as the anger of the people of the PLANTs over this recent attack. The truth is her influence is great, much greater than my own. I'm sure you that must think of this utter foolishness on my part, but I fear that without Lacus Cylne, the anger of the people will blind as it did the last war." Durandal sighed. "I am in need of her strength right now. Just as I am in need of your strength."

Athrun's head was spinning from everything he had just heard. Everything just so confusing right now. "My strength?"

Durandal nodded his head. "Will you come with me Athrun?"

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

'_The nighttime fills the sky_

_Stars alive, go floating by_

_So still the evening air so warm and soft_

_Peace everywhere I see a world in harmony_

_A world of peace and humanity_

_Where people walk free like water in a stream_

_Flowing on forever more'_

President Hilson looked on as the people of the United States worked around the clock to try and recover bodies and survivors from the debris fields that were created by the impacts of the pieces of Junius Seven. Even Washington D.C. had not escaped unscathed. Some buildings had been completely demolished by impacting debris chunks while others had been only damaged by the pieces of other buildings.

Luckily, the White House, the Pentagon, and the Capitol Building had been unharmed while the Supreme Court building had sustained only minor damage. But several other buildings had not been so lucky. And those places were now being swarmed by countless members of the police and fire departments as well as the Pentagon soldiers who were on station at the time.

It was hard for her to watch, to see people of her nation struggling while she was in safe hands and unable to witness and take part in the suffering of her nation. But that was why she was not an ordinary president either.

Completely forgetting her duties as president, she opened up the door of The Beast and leapt out of the still moving car. Landing on the ground in a rolling position, she came to a stop just as the caravan came to a halt. Ignoring the cries of her security detail, she got up and ran over towards where there were some soldiers and police struggling to move a large piece of concrete. The President could hear people inside crying out, screaming for medical help.

The police officer in charge of the project walked up to her. "It's too large to move without a mobile suit." He said as he looked back at the slab.

"Then let me go and get mine." President Hilson replied instantly.

"Wait!" the cop called out, but she did not hear as she ran off towards the White House, which was not too far off. Using her special ops training, the president scaled the fence around the White House and ran towards the mansion. She pulled open the mansion's front doors and ran inside towards the elevator that went down to the hanger for her machine.

In a few minutes, President Hilson was in the hanger, her flight suit on. It was blue in the torso with the white chest armor. Her upper arms were blue while the lower were red. The upper legs were blue as well, with the lower legs being red. White gloves and boots completed her pilot suit, and the helmet was like the NAZAFT helmet, but without the green pentagon on it.

She ran towards her machine, the Presidential Murasame, which was parked in the hanger near the runway. She hopped into the cockpit, which closed up as she powered up the machine. With a whine, the engines powered up and she moved towards the runway. The massive doors on the White House lawn opened up and her machine took off in a rush of heat and flame.

Flying out of the hanger, the president flew towards the sight of the massive slab of concrete and turned her machine into its mobile suit form. She landed and made her way over to where the officers were still trying to lift the slab.

"_Need a hand?"_ she asked as the officers looked up to see the new presidential mobile suit. They moved aside so she could lift the concrete chunk with little effort, thanks to her machine. The medical crew ran in, pulling out survivors while President Hilson tossed the concrete slab aside so that more people could be helped.

"Thanks!" the lead officer called as President Hilson moved towards another concrete slab that was blocking even more people inside. The firefighters ran over to pull out three people, one of whom was partially crushed by the slab. That person was no longer alive.

The president looked away, tears running down her face as she tried to stay focused on the mission at hand. Cries and pleas for help hit her ears, and she tried to drown them out, but she found herself moving towards the area once more, her Murasame pulling aside more concrete for the officers to get inside to the suffering people.

Bodies were pulled out of the rubble, while survivors were transported to the already overworked and overflowing hospitals. For once, the president found herself hating the United Nations for their inactivity and inability to help all of the suffering nations and their citizens in the aftermath of the attempted colony drop.

She cursed their decision to become neutral, their decision to be uninvolved in world affairs, and their decision to leave the world without a group to lead it. She cursed their decision to dissolve the armed forces that had once served them so faithfully, their decision to break up the International Court, and their decision to remove all officials from their embassies all over the world. It had no merit to it. There was no reason for it at all!

Why did her nation have to suffer the results of not having an international group to lead it, a group that had once been so feared and respected no one could deny their power?! And why did the United Nations have to stop their hard work for no reason at all?!

The president shook her head, recalling that people still needed help in the capital. She moved her machine towards where a group of ambulances was blocked by concrete in the middle of the road. President Hilson picked up a large concrete chunk that had been blocking one ambulance and moved it aside. She nodded her machine's head at the driver, who then nodded back and proceeded onwards.

Still, there was far more work to be done than just those few jobs she had done.

This was going to be a long recovery…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal had led Athrun into a ZAFT base and into a darkened hanger. In the low lighting, Athrun could see the outline of a mobile suit as they walked across the catwalk. Once they reached the center of the catwalk, the lights came on. Revealing a…

Athrun's eyes were wide with surprise. "This is a…"

"The ZGMF-X23S Savior." Durandal said. "Though its abilities are different, it was developed alongside the Impulse, the Specter, the Chaos, the Gaia and the Abyss." Durandal turned to Athrun. "If I said that I want to entrust this unit to you, what would you do?"

The surprises just didn't seem to stop coming. "What are you talking about? Entrusting this unit to me? Are you asking me to return to ZAFT?" Athrun asked a defensive tone in his voice.

He had left ZAFT for a number of reasons and truth be told, Athrun wasn't sure if he was ready to return. Or if he'd ever be truly ready to return.

"That's not what I mean." Durandal answered, looking at the Savior. "As I said, I want to entrust this mobile suit to you. While it may look like you've returned to ZAFT from an official standpoint; my thoughts on this matter are as my Lacus said. I am trying to find the right path for ZAFT and the PLANTs. However, our world is a complicated place. The thoughts of opponents, advisors, and organizations become muddled together, making it difficult to accomplish things. That's why I need all those that believe as I believe to stand together with me." The Chairman turned to Athrun. "If at all possible, I would like nothing more than avoid a war altogether. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to let ZAFT go down without a fight. If the time came, I feel that it would be better for you to have power, real power."

Athrun wasn't so sure. Not counting Armory One and Junius Seven, he hadn't piloted a mobile suit since Jachin Due. And those two times were different. He had been protecting Cagalli and Flay and then fighting to break Junius Seven before it could destroy the Earth. This was different. Durandal was asking him to enter a mobile suit and fight in a war again. "Chairman…" Athrun started.

But Durandal cut him off. "You fought in the last war, and I know you have antagonized yourself over your father's comrade's actions and his legacy. I'm sure that you, no matter the circumstances, will stay true to your path." he said, turning to Athrun. "If it looks like we're about to stray off our path, I want you to be the one to correct us. But in order to do that, you'll need power."

Athrun blinked. Just what was the Chairman asking of him? Did he want him to be some kind of watchdog for ZAFT?

The Chairman turned and started to walk away, Athrun with the Savior. "I know it's very sudden which is why I won't ask you to make a decision right away. But there are things you are capable of doing and there are things you want to do." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "There is only one person that has the answers you seek. You."

* * *

><p><em>The Gondwana<em>

Yzak stepped out of his personal bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel when the console built in to his desk started to beep. He rushed over to his desk and sat down. He pushed a button on the console. The face of one of the _Gondwana_'s communication officers appeared on the screen. "Commander Joule, there's a message for you from the Supreme Council."

Yzak's calm face hid the surprise he was feeling. Why would the Supreme Council send a message to him? "Send it here." he said.

A text message appeared on the screen. Yzak read the message and then swore. He couldn't believe it! This had to be some kind of joke! Yzak double checked the message's authentication code. It was good. The orders were real. Yzak slammed his fists on the desk in frustration. He quickly changed into a clean uniform and rushed out of his quarters, heading for the quarters of the ordinary pilots. He reached Saul's and Nicol's quarters first and entered. Only Saul was inside, lying on his bunk, asleep with a book on his face. "Get up!" Yzak snapped.

Saul jolted up, the book falling off his face. "Huh… What's going on?" Saul asked with a yawn. "What's got you so angry? Your girlfriend dump you?"

Yzak hit Saul's head. "We're being called up to the Supreme Council."

Saul stretched his limbs. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"No, they don't just want you. They want you, me, Nicol, and Dearka. So get ready to leave." an extremely annoyed Yzak answered. "Where's Dearka, Nicol and Shiho?"

"Think they went to get something to eat. When are we leaving?"

Yzak left without saying anything else, heading for the mess. As Saul said, Dearka, Nicol and Shiho were there, eating. "And he spent half the concert sleeping while Saul was awake for the entire time." Nicol told Shiho and Dearka, earning laughter from the two.

Yzak approached the three. "Dearka, Nicol, we've been called to the Supreme Council."

"What? Why do they want to see us?" Dearka asked.

"I don't know. But they want you, Nicol, Saul and me to report to the Council immediately." Yzak replied in a bitter tone. He then turned to Shiho. "You're in command until I return."

Shiho nodded. "Alright Yzak. Do you know when you'll be back?"

"They didn't say." Yzak answered. "But I just want to get this over with and get back here."

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

_Later_

"Athrun, do you like meat or fish better?"

Athrun turned away from the hotel window and his thoughts to the girl sitting across from him, the girl impersonating Lacus, Meer Campbell. Athrun found it a little disturbing how physically identical the girl was to Lacus. And yet, Meer's personality was quite different from Lacus's. While Lacus was kind and cheerful, she had a serious side as well; Meer was constantly cheerful and giddy. Seemingly an endless ball of energy. To be honest, she reminded him more of one of Lacus's fans than anything else. "I'm fine either way." he answered.

"Let's have the chicken." Meer said, ordering for them. "Oh, by the way, did you happen to see my performance earlier today?"

"Er…"

"What did you think? How was it?" Meer excitedly asked. "Was it like the real Lacus?"

Athrun hesitated, causing Meer's expression and demeanor to completely reverse. "Or was I terrible?" she added quietly.

"No, not at all. You're really quite good." Athrun quickly said, trying not to upset the girl.

Meer instantly perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was just like the real thing. You really have her mannerisms down pat."

Meer's eyes lit up. "I'm so glad. That means so much to me, especially coming from you Athrun."

Athrun turned back to the window as Meer continued on. "To tell you the truth, I've always been a fan of Miss Lacus." she said. "I've always loved her songs and singing them myself too. After a while, people started telling me that I sound just like her. Then one day, the Chairman called for me."

"And that's how you started doing this?" Athrun asked.

Meer nodded her head. "Yes. The Chairman said that he needed my strength, for the sake of the PLANTs."

"It's not your strength he needs, it's Lacus's." he bitterly replied.

Meer's expression saddened. "You're right. But at the moment… No, not just now, Miss Lacus will always be needed." She turned to the window, staring at her reflection in the glass. "She's strong, beautiful and kind. I'm just Meer. No one needs me. But I don't mind, even if it is just for now. As long as I can be of help to the Chairman and the people for Miss Lacus, I will do so gladly."

Meer continued to speak, but Athrun stopped listening to her. His mind was drawn to the Chairman's words.

"…_there are things you are capable of doing and there are things you want to do." _

"_There is only one person that has the answers you seek. You."_

Athrun found himself at a loss. What was he to do? The war had started there was nothing he could do to change that. But maybe…maybe he could do something to bring the war to a quick end. But first, he needed to speak with NASA's leader to determine his path.

* * *

><p><em>The PLANT Supreme Council Chambers<em>

"This is unbelievable! The Naturals have completely humiliated us!"

"Calm down! The Naturals have us in bad position, but we can recover from this. We just need to disrupt the momentum they've gained."

"Indeed. Defense Committee Chairman Kessel, I trust that the Defense Department has come up with a strategy to do just that." Durandal said, turning to Ian.

Ian nodded and stood up. "What the Earth Alliance did was unexpected. A clever ploy and one that could have had disastrous consequences for us. Our foothold on Earth is hanging on by a thread due to the Earth Forces now beginning to attack our two bases on Earth. If we don't have any presence on Earth, the fighting will shift to here at the PLANTs. That's why we've come up with a plan for an Operation. It's risky, very risky, but it's the only option we have left."

"We don't have much choice given the situation." Durandal said. "Please, explain the Operation."

"We call it Operation Reclaimer. We would assemble a large force, consisting of four battle groups. Two of said battle groups would be equipped for an orbital drop." The screens displayed a 3D map of the Earth. A cluster of red dots appeared over Gibraltar and Carpentaria while four clusters of green dots appeared a distance off from the planet. "As you can see, two Alliance fleets are blockading the two best locations to drop our forces onto Carpentaria and Gibraltar to resupply them." Two groups of the green dots headed for the red dots. "The other two battle groups will attack these two fleets as the two drop groups will be nearby, on standby. The attack groups' main objective will be to clear a path for their drop group." The green dots pushed opened a gap in the center of the red dots. The two remaining groups of green dots headed for the openings. "Once a path has been cleared, the drop group will move into position while their attack group covers them as they commence a combat drop onto Gibraltar and Carpentaria. Now we've also managed to get in contact with many of our forces that were providing relief support at the time of the attacks and were stranded. They will attack the bases at the same time as our drop forces land. Hopefully, the combined assaults will allow us to reinstate the diminished defenses of both bases."

"Casualties estimates?"

"High. No one has ever tried a combat drop while in combat. The two groups attacking the Alliance fleets can expect to receive heavy losses. The estimates of the forces that will be dropping in will be much more favorable, though there is the danger that the Alliance forces will be able to shoot down the drop pods as they begin their descent. And even if this does succeed, both bases will be operating at far below their normal capacity for a while. But it is the only option we have at this moment. If it fails, we'll have suffered heavy casualties and by the time we manage to regroup for a second attempt, both bases will be heavily fortified. Once that happens, our chances to gain a foothold will drop substantially and in all likelyhood, we'll be boxed in here in the PLANTs. I don't need to explain how dangerous that is."

"What about the _Minerva_? What is their status?" Durandal asked an urgent tone in his voice.

"They were among the first that we managed to get in touch with. They are still in ORB, but they are ready and able to participate in the Operation. They will leave ORB and lead the ground assault against the forces around Carpentaria." Ian answered. "Now, I hope this meet with your approval and you will support this plan."

"It's as you said, this may be our only option. We must purse it and pray that we are successful." Durandal said. "But I want our military to be used defensively. If we lash out at the Alliance, things could spiral out of control like did in the last war. I wish to avoid that at all costs."

Ian nodded. "I understand Chairman Durandal. We will put every effort into Operation Reclaimer."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

Athrun stepped out the shower, drying himself off, and then changed into his clothes. The Chairman had offered to put him up in a rather high end hotel room. It was certainly a nice room, though to be honest. Athrun was never one for this type of fancy accommodations. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Athrun opened it. Standing before him was…

"Yzak?"

"You bastard!" Yzak shouted, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him back. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! I have no idea what's going on!" Athrun said, trying to calm his old friend down.

"Alright, break it up you two." Dearka said, pulling the two apart as Saul and Nicol entering the room behind him.

Needless to say, Athrun was confused to see the four of them here. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"You tell me Athrun. We were called down from the frontlines to the Supreme Council and told us that we've been assigned to be your bodyguards." Yzak replied, half-shouting at Athrun.

"Jeez Yzak. Can you scream that any louder? I think I can still hear in one ear." Saul said sarcastically, rubbing his ears. "But yeah that's about it. We're supposed to keep an eye on you while you're visiting."

"Given the state of things in ORB, NASA, and the Earth right now, the Chairman and the Council felt it would be wise to have someone watch over you. They chose us. Guess they felt that you could use a visit from some familiar faces" Nicol added. "So where do you want to go Athrun?"

Yzak scowled. "I swear if you say shopping, I'm going to kill you."

"Let's go shopping Athrun!" Saul cheered mockingly.

Yzak glared at Saul, earning laughter from him. "Don't mind him Athrun. He's just upset that we're being transferred."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're being transferred."

"Yeah." Dearka said. "Don't tell anyone but we're-"

But Yzak cut him off. "Hey! Dearka! You can't tell him that! He's a civilian from another nation!"

"See, I told you he's upset." Saul said with a grin. "He's all broke up over leaving his girlfriend behind."

Yzak hit Saul in response. "Ow! Okay, okay, I'll knock it off."

Nicol cleared his throat. "So where will we be going today, Athrun?"

Athrun had only one place in PLANTs he wanted to visit, the cemetery for ZAFT's fallen soldiers. He wanted to pay his respects to Miguel and Rusty. Though Yzak had asked to stop at a grave belonging to a girl named Saya Hawke. As they saluted her tombstone, Athrun briefly wondered if she was related to the Hawke sisters aboard the _Minerva_ before they moved on.

Athrun placed down a bouquet of flowers upon Miguel's tombstone. The five young men than saluted their fallen friend. "Deployed for self-defensive purposes only." Athrun said, echoing Durandal's words from a press conference earlier today. "So ZAFT is preparing to take action?"

"Are you surprised? We can't just sit around after they used nuclear weapons against us." Yzak answered.

"The four of us were running interception missions when those nukes were used." Dearka added in a quiet tone. "When we saw those missiles, we were terrified. We thought that they were trying to wipe out the PLANTs in one strike. I still think that may be what they're trying to do."

"And what about you Athrun? What are you doing back here in the PLANTs?" Nicol asked.

"And what about ORB? What are they doing?" Yzak asked as well.

"I don't know." Athrun admitted.

There was a pause for a moment. "Come back Athrun." Yzak said, surprising them all. "I'm sure there'll be some obstacles, but I'll take care of them. You can come back to the PLANTs Athrun."

"Hey. Don't go pressuring Athrun to come back." Saul argued. "He has to decide to come back on his own. Not because anyone was pressuring him."

Yzak ignored him. "I often think of something that Chairman Durandal once said. 'Though it was the adults that started the war, it was actually the young who fought it. And if we label those that made mistakes as criminals and punish them, then I ask you, where will the future leaders of PLANTs come from? We should honor the young for their sacrifices and look to them to build a peaceful tomorrow.' That's why I still wear a military uniform. It's the only thing I know. And also, because I think that I can make a difference for the PLANTs…and all the friends who died."

"Yzak…"

"That's why you have to do something too." Yzak continued. "You have the ability; why not put it to good use?"

Athrun didn't answer. They then silently headed towards Rusty's grave. Suddenly, Saul spotted something. "Hey look Nicol. It's still up."

The four of them turned to a grave. Written on it was Nicol's name.

"That's the military for you. Couldn't even take down a single tombstone in two years." Saul commented with a grin. "Makes you wonder how they ever get anything done."

After a moment, Dearka, Saul and Yzak started to walk away. Athrun turned to join them, but stopped when he noticed Nicol wasn't moving. "I must admit, I surprised that you're here Nicol." he said to his green haired friend. "Even more than Saul, you were sick of the fighting and… well you weren't really a-"

Nicol turned to him. "A soldier? Yeah. I admit I'm not like you, Yzak and Dearka. I'm not really the type to be a soldier. My father even tried to use his old connections to have me assigned to a desk job rather than the frontline."

"Well, you did nearly die on us in the last war."

"Just between you and me, I wasn't reactivated." Nicol said quietly. "I rejoined."

"What?"

"As Saul and I watched Junius Seven fall, I couldn't help but wonder could I have done something? If I had been there, would it have made a difference? Then when we learned that it was terrorist attack, I felt that I should have been there with you guys, fighting those lunatics and breaking up Junius Seven." Nicol explained. "As the tensions rose between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance and it looked like another war was going to break out, I knew I had to do something to help out. So I did the only thing I could do, I rejoined the military. It may not be much, but I just can't sit around while others went out and fought. I owe that much to our friends and comrades that didn't survive the last war."

With that, Nicol turned and walked away from Athrun, heading for the others. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "Are you coming Athrun?"

"Yeah… I'm coming." Athrun said, his thoughts were on the words of Nicol, Yzak and the Chairman.

Once again, Athrun found himself wondering what he should do. Nearly everyone, even Nicol, was getting involved in the conflict, fighting for what they believed in. So why was he still sitting around?

He needed to speak with President Hilson soon.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Aki' could only stare at the images that were now being displayed on the massive screens in the city part of the colony. People were suffering, injured and dying people suffering needlessly for no reason. What had the world done to deserve such a thing?

He looked around at everyone else in the colony who had eyes on the screens. Their faces held hatred for the terrorists for dropping the remains of Junius Seven on the planet, as well as sympathy for their fellow Americans who were suffering the same effects as the rest of the planet. The nation had done nothing wrong to deserve such a punishment. True, they had done things in the past that could be considered wrong, but nothing like the rest of the planet, which had been following the Earth Alliance's commands.

It did not make any sense.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Heero walked up to Erica as she looked over the data of his machine. "ZAFT will need my help." He said as he faced her.

Chief Simmons looked up at him. "Does that mean you're leaving for the time being then?"

"Yes. They will need my help to prevent another war from going the same way as the last one."

"I see. Well, just don't overdo it. We still need the specs of your machine to do the upgrades, you know." Chief Simmons said as she looked back at Wing Zero.

"Roger that."

Heero then turned and walked off towards his machine, which was now ready to launch.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Captain Gladys looked over the data of her ship when the message alert bleeped, alerting her to a message from the bridge.

"What is it?" she asked.

Meyrin's face appeared on the screen. _"It's Wing Zero ma'am. The Berserker of JOSH-A wants to board the ship."_

Captain Gladys was stunned but gave the order anyway. "Let him on. There has to be a reason for his return."

"_Yes ma'am!"_

Getting up, the captain wondered why Heero Yuy wanted to visit the _Minerva_. She would get the chance to ask him when he came to her office.

* * *

><p>"So, you wish to join our ship as a mercenary?" Captain Gladys asked as Heero stood before her in the ZAFT outfit he had been given. The red uniform looked good on him, but she did not pay attention to that.<p>

"Yes, I do." He said. "Zero says that you will need my help in preventing this war from going the same route as the last one."

The captain nodded. "I see. So you wish to help us prevent another war. I will have to see what the Chairman thinks of that, but I have no problem with it personally."

"Then ask him." Heero said as he leaned back against the wall.

At that moment, the chairman's image appeared on the screen on Captain Gladys's desk. _"Ah. Captain Gladys. What brings you to call me?"_ the man asked.

"We have the Berserker of JOSH-A wishing to join the _Minerva_ as a mercenary. While I have no problem with that, I want your approval before I allow him to do so." Captain Gladys explained as Chairman Durandal looked at Heero.

"_I don't see why not then, if he wants to join as a mercenary."_ The chairman said as he looked back at the captain.

"Very well then. Thank you." With that, the line was cut. Captain Gladys looked back at Heero, a neutral expression on her face. "You have permission to join us as a mercenary. But please note that this does not make you an official member of the crew, so there will be areas of the ship that will be off-limits to you, mainly the weapons and engine areas."

"I understand." Heero said as he stood up from his spot against the wall.

"I will have you assigned to crew's quarters as soon as possible." The captain said as Heero prepared to leave.

"Understood." With that, Heero left her room, the door hissing shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Heero walked down the hall of the ship when he saw another ZAFT red, the girl Lunamaria Hawke. She turned and gasped at the sight of him.<p>

"Heero Yuy! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I joined the ship as a mercenary." He replied. "Zero says that you will be needing my help in the coming war."

"Really? I didn't think that it would be _that_ bad…" Luna said as her voice trailed off.

"Hn."

The two stood there before Lunamaria spoke again. "I just can't stand the thought of another war like the last one. Why can't we just be left alone?"

"War is not just about hatred of one group. There are other reasons, often times hidden from plain sight." Heero replied.

"You think the same is happening with this war as well?"

"It's highly possible. But as to what, I don't know yet."

Silence reigned again for a few seconds before Luna spoke up once more.

"What do you think about this, as a veteran of the last war I mean." She asked.

"I have been in more battles and wars than you can count. Even before I came here, to your universe. But as a veteran of the last Bloody Valentine War, I think that the Earth Alliance needs to learn that Coordinators are human too. Even if they are different on the genetic level, they are still able to think like humans, they still breathe like humans, they still eat and sleep like humans, and they still look like humans. No one is better than anyone else. Coordinator or Natural, everyone is still flawed in the end." Heero said.

"Talk about philosophical. I never expected that from someone like you." Luna said with a smirk.

"Even a Gundam Pilot can think about such things." Heero noted.

Luna just laughed slightly, making Heero smirk at her. A slight blush crossed her cheeks, with the same happening to Heero. Both looked away, but Heero was able to hide his blush much more effectively than Lunamaria.

"I…gotta go now…" Luna said before she turned and walked off at a fast pace.

Heero leaned against the wall, wondering why he had reacted like that around Lunamaria. What was it that had made him blush?

He shook his head, trying to get the image of the blushing, giggling Lunamaria out of his mind. But he couldn't. That was what was bothering him.

"Why did she make me react like that?" he asked himself.

No answer came.

* * *

><p>Around the corner, Lunamaria was also confused as she stood against the wall as well. Why had she blushed around the legendary pilot? It did not make any sense to her.<p>

She shook her head, trying to get the image of the blushing Heero out of her mind. But the image would not leave. And that was bothering her greatly.

"Why did he make me react like that?" she wondered softly.

No answer came.

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal leaned back in his chair, quite pleased with himself. He had now obtained a new ally, and it was the infamous Berserker of JOSH-A no less.

"Maybe he will prove to be useful after all…" he mused aloud as an image of Rau Le Creuset appeared before him.

"_The ones who are feared are often the best allies, but they can also become the worst enemies."_ The image said.

"True, but he has not shown me any reason to distrust him." The chairman said as he moved a piece on the chess board before him.

"_Yet, he could. Those who have fought for a cause will fight for that same cause again should the need arise."_ The image pointed out. _"No one is perfect."_

Chairman Durandal just smiled and moved another piece. "The worst can turn out to be the best as well."

"_Yes, but war can change people's ideals and their world view, as well as their view of others."_ Rau's image mused before fading.

The chairman stood up and walked over to the window of his office. How was he going to handle Heero Yuy…?

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad…Mom…Andrew…why…? Why did you have to die like that?" a nineteen-year-old girl murmured. The nurses could see her crying to herself, wanting to see her family again. But that was impossible now…<em>

_They were dead…_

_The head doctor came in, making the girl look away. "We have decided to release you, Miss Allen."_

"_No…"_

"_What? But your charts say-"_

"_I'm not Mackenzie Samantha Allen, not anymore at least." The girl said._

"_Why?"_

"_The last Allen died today, and explosion survivor Marie Hilson was released following her recovery."_

"_You are changing your name?"_

"_Yes…because I don't want to be targeted anymore."_

_The doctor could hardly believe what he was hearing, but he could not complain either._

"_So, you're Marie Hilson?" a man asked._

"_Yes, why?" Marie asked._

_The man just looked at her. "Funny. You look a lot like the late Mackenzie Samantha Allen." The man mused._

"_Well, I'm not her." Marie said as she continued on. "As for your target, she is dead."_

_The man just stared at her, wondering how she had figured it out so quickly…_

_-End Flashback-_

President Hilson sat up in bed, her heart racing slightly.

This was the fourth night she had had those strange dreams/flashbacks to her past. But this time, they were not about the fire or murder of her family. Rather, it was about the aftermath.

Still, it was better than dealing with the reflection of the fire anyway…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller looked over the report he had been sent by the Secret Service. It appeared that the president was going into battle again. He sighed. That was just typical of her. Typical of her indeed…

* * *

><p><em>Norfolk Naval Base<em>

The ships and crews at the base were working around the clock to get things set up for the combat that would be seen in North Africa. The new units, the Raptor and Dax Mobile Suits, were being loaded onto the ships that were modified for carrying them. However, unlike the Invasion of NASA, this time there were no Traverse Gundams being brought to the front-lines. The older units were needed back in the homeland of the alliance.

Besides, the Traverse Gundams would not stand up to the new Windams very well because they were older than the Earth Forces units. Even if the Traverses were more advanced and had the stronger armor, the Windams were much newer, and therefore had not seen combat very much. The frames were not so damaged, and on top of it, the Windams had newer weapons that could probably pierce even Traverse armor.

That was why NASA could not take the chance on sending out their tank MS's. It was not worth the risk.

Traverse pilots could only watch as the newer units were being loaded onto the ships. This was one fight they would be left out of, and it made them frustrated. But, orders were orders. There were even some GM pilots watching. Of course, the GMs were now being phased out in favor of the newer units and the Traverse Gundams. And while that was good, the bad news was that a lot of the armed forces in both Mexico and Canada relied on the GMs instead of the Traverses.

That was why Canada and Mexico suffered the worst of the invasion. While the U.S. had suffered fewer losses than the other two, both of the other nations had suffered even higher losses than America.

But now, NASA was fighting the Earth Forces on their own grounds. And to do that, they needed the newer machines rather than the older GMs and much newer Traverses. This was because the EA had not even seen the new units yet, so they did not know their capabilities. And if the plan went accordingly, they would never get to know all of the capabilities.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

The many forms sitting around could only watch as the ships of NASA began to head out, one after another. The wakes grew in size, revealing the urgency of the crews and their comrades.

"So, combat begins again…" the lead form mused.

"If combat is beginning again, then shouldn't we intervene?" another form asked.

A loud slamming was heard. "NO! Under NO circumstances are we to EVER get involved in world affairs again!" the lead form shouted.

"But if the world was truly at peace, then why would war be happening again, and in just two years as well?" a third form asked.

The lead form sighed. "The world did not learn from its past mistakes. That is all. And the world is not in need of us. We are to fade, and take with us the legacy the world so needs right now…"

"Vhy should ve let the legacy ve represent fade?" Another form, German by the accent, asked.

An unseen glare from the lead form did not faze the man. "It is for the best. The world is in better hands." The lead form replied.

"And vhose hands are those? Blue Cosmos?" The German man asked.

The lead form just looked away. "They are the best choice for the world now…"

Unseen by the darkness, the German representative walked up to the lead form and socked him in the mouth. "That is vhat a member of that group vould say! If I didn't know any better I vould say that YOU are a member!" he snarled.

The leader looked up, shock on his unseen face. "You just fail to see the vay the planet is suffering right now!" the German added.

"But-"

"NO! I do not wish to hear your excuses!" With that, the German sat down in his seat.

Why were they having doubts about their decision now? And what did this mean for the future of the planet?

If the UN got involved in world affairs once more, then wouldn't war continue to rage? Wouldn't people continue to suffer? And wouldn't countries continue to hate each other?

After all, isn't that why the UN went neutral? To keep the peace that followed their decision of neutrality?

It did not make any sense…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The _Constitution_ was prepped for combat, its machines loaded into the hangers that were now exposed to the colony interior. The crew headed into the ship's bridge, Tao in the front.

She drifted into her seat, her hat managing to float away from her until she grabbed it before it could get out of her reach. Aisha snickered before she looked away at Tao's glare.

"Alright. As you all know, we have received orders to help in the ZAFT base protection. The Earth Forces need to be driven off so ZAFT can reinforce the defenses around each base. This is where we come in. Assisting the rest of the NASA forces, we will try and create a diversion so the ZAFT forces can get inside. Any questions so far?" Tao asked. There was no reply. "Good. Fire the engines! We are heading down to Earth!"

The invisible ship proceeded to leave the hanger, both catapults closing up as they did so. It was now time for the combat debut on Earth. Soon, the Earth Forces would learn that the ship's first combat appearance was not some mere fluke.

Aki', also in the bridge, observed the stars of space becoming visible to him. As the planet below became larger and larger, he could only wonder if Nisha was still alive. There had been no body to retrieve, which meant that either the blast took him out, or someone had found him still alive.

While the latter seemed slim, there was still that chance. And Aki' was determined to find out if his cousin was indeed still alive. The mobile suit he had seen last battle he had fought the EA had been the Z.A.M. Gundam. So, could it be possible he was indeed still alive? Yes, but he had to be wary and not get to hopeful, otherwise his hopes would be shattered.

And that would not be a good thing. Nisha's father was still upset and refused to speak to anyone, even his own nephew. That was why Akira wanted to find his cousin, as well as prevent another war about the existence of Coordinators.

"Soon…we will show those EA bastards why NASA is not a mere fly to be ignored…" he murmured. This was going to be the time of NASA, and hopefully, the UN would see how bad off the world really was. But that all depended on how open-minded the so-called leadership of the plane really was.

If they did not see just how bad things were, then it would be up to NASA's leadership to bust in and show them personally. And that was not what anyone wanted to see.

The blue-coat glanced down at his pendant, and clenched in tightly.

His home was in need of his help, and he was more than willing to give it. And this time, NASA was not going to be brushed off as some weak nation like it had been during the first Bloody Valentine war. That was for sure…

Now, all NASA needed to do was defend those ZAFT bases. It was either now or never! And NASA was going to win!

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Athrun struggles to decide on what he should do, while Heero joins the <em>Minerva<em> as a mercenary. President Hilson prepares to head into combat with NASA's forces and the UN begins to suffer divisions on remaining neutral.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	51. GS Phase 11: Battle Anew

**Chapter eleven is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Navek: No problem. I actually thought the Strike Freedom was too overpowered, so I decided to remove it. And yeah, the Traverses are not needed in this fight. As for Shinn, he will not be so emotional and he will get some character development, but mostly in the later half.**

**Final Genesis: Yes, Heero will not be controlled so easily. And yes, the romance is from 'Fallen Angel'. I thought Heero would be better off with Lunamaria, as both are soldiers and both are genetically enhanced, even if Heero's enhancements were done after birth.**

**JC: Well, here the characters will have to work for the victory as well. Don't worry about that.**

************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Eleven: Battle Anew<p>

_Washington D.C._

_White House_

Athrun Zala stood outside the massive gates with the sun shining down on him. He was waiting on being let in, and soon, the Secret Service was at the gates to let him in.

"You had best make this meeting short. The president is leaving in an hour." Agent Williams said as he let the young man in.

Athrun nodded as he followed the agents down to the main hall of the White House. The massive doors opened, revealing the president standing there. She was just as Athrun had imagined her. Brown hair hung over her green eyes slightly, and she was late thirties to early forties in his mind. Her outfit was a khaki suit with a white shirt and a red tie.

"I see you arrived with no trouble." President Hilson replied.

The Coordinator nodded as he bowed. "Yes, ma'am."

She waved him to follow her to the Oval Office. "So, what is your reason for being here?" she asked as he sat down in front of her.

"I…I just want to know what NASA's stance is. Mainly on the idea of war. The PLANTs want to go to war considering what happened, but the Chairman wants to avoid a war. So, what is NASA planning to do?" Athrun asked.

President Hilson sighed before she leaned back in her chair. "That is a good question. Given what nearly happened, some of NASA's citizens are calling for an attack on the PLANTs while others are calling for an attack on the Earth Alliance for nearly nuking the PLANTs twice. Personally, I have no idea of what NASA should do. If anything though, we should focus on the recovery of the nation. Given that the PLANTs did not suffer damage like Earth did, it is only natural that the PLANTs would want to use this as an excuse and an opportunity to strike back. Now NASA does not want to get involved in another war. I do not wish to see NASA suffer another invasion. But with the Earth Alliance claiming the PLANTs did the drop of Junius Seven and the PLANTs wanting to prevent another nuclear attack by attacking the damaged nations again, there is no doubt that another war would begin."

"That is what the Chairman said." Athrun replied. "But he does not understand what is going to happen! He is going to use force again! Fighting is not the answer! You have to stop this!"

The president just listened as Athrun shook. "We would lose all that we gained! Nothing would have changed! Only more lives would be lost! This can't go on!"

"I understand that completely. Unlike what most believe, NASA is more than willing to try and bring about peace. But not fighting is almost impossible. There will always be war, no matter what we do. War is a part of the human nature, and war is what allows us to survive. It is sad, yes, but that is the reality of life." The president said as she looked into Athrun's emerald eyes.

Athrun looked back at her. "Then why? Why avoid using words?"

"I did not say that. I did not say that words would be effective as well. In fact, it is the opposite. I said that avoiding fighting was _almost_ impossible. I did not say that it _was_ impossible. Words can be effective as well as weapons, but both have to be used effectively to prevent war. If a nation without weapons tries to prevent war, then the combatants would attack that nation, which would be unable to defend itself, and that nation would fall. Now say the United States tries to prevent war with words. The two sides might try to plan an attack, but we would be able to use weapons to attack both sides to get them to agree to a truce."

The Coordinator was puzzled over her words. "But what does that have to do with avoiding war and using words?"

President Hilson sighed. "Look, NASA is more than willing to bring about peace. What I am trying to say is that only the people of each side can decide what the best course of action to take is. If it is war that they want, then it is war that they will get. If it is negotiations that they want, then it is negotiations that they will get. No one can decide that for them. Just like it is your decision on what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"What happened up there, with the terrorists that dropped the colony, was not your fault. You could not stop them from doing that, just as you could not stop your father's friend from taking the path that he took. That was his decision alone. _You_ are _not_ _his _son, so there is _no_ reason for _you _to carry _his_ guilt. If anything, you should be carrying _pride_, as your father was able to prevent the radicals from getting their way." The president explained.

Athrun just stared at her. "But-"

"No. You are your own person, just as Chairman Wu was. True, you followed his orders, but you were able to see past his words eventually, and moved on to find your own purpose for fighting. Only _you_ can decide your own path, and how to use your strength."

With that, the president let Athrun leave as he pondered her words. Perhaps it was time for his decision…

* * *

><p><em>Orb Parliament Building<em>

_The Next Day_

"What?! You can't be serious!" Cagalli said, horrified at their decision. "I don't care what you're saying, there's no way that my father or I will agree to the signing of a treaty with Advanced European Union."

Things were turning against Cagalli's wishes. She had hoped that she could have convinced at least a few of the major members of the government to side with her against the treaty. Unfortunately, those she had spoken to were refusing to change their stance. Most were supporting Unato and Yuna. Samuel's words once again rang through her mind.

'_Unfortunately, your father's aid's sacrifice has left us in a difficult position. Most of his supporters sacrificed themselves alongside him, leaving only political enemies left.'_

Cagalli hadn't realized just how true those words were until now.

"But Representative-" Unato started.

"Did you all forget what they did to ORB in that last war?! Or what they have done in the past few days?!" Cagalli loudly asked, bordering shouting at him. "A unilateral declaration of war and the use of nuclear weapons!"

"Lady Cagalli, that is why we are forming an Alliance with them, to keep ORB safe." Unato replied.

"But they are the ones who are endangering the safety of the world! Why should we sign a treaty with them?! And what about-"

Yuna rose from his seat and spoke, cutting her off. "Chief Representative, I would like to ask you to stop with these childish arguments and consider things for a moment. The reason we're doing this is because they're that kind of alliance."

"But-"

"The AEU's methods are indeed _aggressive_. Well please excuse me for saying this, but we all already know that. So we don't need you to remind us of that fact." Yuna said, his tone condescending. "I must ask, what are you suggesting that we instead, Representative? If we reject this treaty, we will be the only nation of Earth not a part of the Earth Alliance. We'll be alone on the entire planet. If something happens to us, no other nation on the planet would be willing to aid us. Should we call the PLANTs and isolate ourselves further?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No! And besides, NASA is also aggressive as well, aren't they? If we had to choose between the AEU and NASA, which would _you_ choose to be allied with?" she snarled back.

Yuna was taken aback by her words. "Well…I…we…uh…"

"Well, which would you choose?" Cagalli pressed, making her father stare at her words.

Yuna was unsure of how to answer that, but he decided to try anyway. "The AEU?"

Cagalli just growled at him. "Is that so? So you don't care about ORB after all? How selfish can _you_ be?! You call me childish, but you go and ally with the very alliance that attacked us! _NASA_ did nothing of the sort and many nations _including_ the AEU fear them. So if we should be allied with any alliance, it should be _NASA_, _not_ the AEU."

"We should ally ourselves with NASA. No one on Earth would dare to threaten us, and the PLANTs would not dare attack an ally of NASA." Cagalli answered.

"Then you would see this nation burn like Lord Hali did." One official said disrespectfully.

Images of the Earth Alliance's attack on ORB during the last mind filled her mind. Cagalli slammed her hand on the table. "I never said that!"

Unato was dumbfounded to say the least. In one swift sentence, she had not only shot down his plan to join forces with the AEU, but she had also offered the alternative, which was for its part, better than his plan. It not only guaranteed ORB's safety, but it also prevented the nation from being attacked by both the PLANTs and the AEU.

"This nation burned once before. We cannot allow it to happen again." Unato said. "Before you go on about tradition, justice and what is right, I want you to know that you considered our nation and its people first, Representative. Not only that, you offered an alternative to the treaty with the AEU. I must say, I am impressed. However, even if we were to ally with NASA, what's to say that they would not turn around and ally with the AEU?"

Cagalli held her tongue in check. "If anything, NASA will support our rights as a sovereign nation. And besides, the AEU and NASA are not exactly on the best of terms at the moment, so it is highly unlikely that they would ally with them anyway."

"Still, even with your offer of an alternative, we will stay on target with the treaty with the AEU."

Cagalli sighed in defeat. So much for that plan…

Then she remembered something. In certain times, the Chief Representative of the ORB Union could override the council! "Well, if that is the case, then I have something to say." Cagalli said as she looked up, her amber eyes hard.

"Under the ORB constitution, the Chief Representative can overrule the Council, correct?" she asked.

Unato nodded, wondering what she was getting at. "Yes, in practice yes, but it has never been done before."

Cagalli looked back at him. "Well, this time, I am pulling rank on you all!" she said. "In recent events, ORB constitution clause Seven, Article three states that the Chief Representative can overrule the Council's decisions if the best interests of ORB are at stake. In light of this desire to join the AEU's alliance, I am invoking that ruling!"

Many stared at her words. Cagalli smirked as she saw Yuna gulp in nervousness. "Therefore, your decision to join the Earth Alliance is overruled and we are joining NASA."

Unato growled as he stared at the young woman in charge of ORB. She had not only invoked the ruling that gave ORB's ruling family its power, but there was no way to override that ruling once invoked. This would not go well with his contact.

Moments later, the meeting ended. The government officials, their assistants and advisors filed out of the room. While most went off in one direction, a dejected Cagalli headed in the opposite direction.

"Cagalli!" Yuna called out, approaching her. "Are you alright? You seem tired."

"I'm fine." She quietly answered.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but when we're in there, I have to make my opinion known." Yuna added, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "But I did not expect you to invoke that particular ruling."

"It's alright. It's your job and I know that still inexperienced at things." Cagalli said in a smirking, tired tone. "I'm sure the ministers are all cowering at me now."

"Don't worry about. They all understand. This particular problem is just too big for you to handle by yourself." Yuna said, trying to reassure her. "Mashimar wasn't trying to insult Lord Hali and Lord Uzumi. He's just worried that as his daughter, you might try to do the same thing. Though you already did."

"I know."

Yuna directed her towards a nearby chair. "You should take a rest." He commented, setting her down on the chair. "Would you like something to drink, or maybe something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Look at you." Yuna said, brushing some of her hair from her face. "I know things are hard right now and a lot of things are weighting down you down right now. But don't worry. I'll always be there for you." He then delivered a kiss to her forehead.

Cagalli's hand reached out for her forehead, allowing Yuna to see Athrun's ring. He knew who had given her that ring. Though his face didn't show, he was angry. How dare that 'boy' from the PLANTs try to take away his Cagalli!

No matter. They'd just have to accelerate things and have the wedding sooner than originally planned. Yuna smiled. "I'll be back in a little bit Cagalli. I need to discuss some things with my father."

Yuna rose up and walked away, leaving Cagalli alone. Though not for long.

Flay emerged from her hiding place, approaching Cagalli. "You shouldn't let that little weasel or his father, get to you Cagalli."

Cagalli looked up at the red haired young woman. "Flay. I-"

"Weasel? That's an insult to weasels. He's far below them." Samuel said, surprising both girls.

Flay shrugged. "Well, he's some kind of large rodent." she said, earning a chuckle from Samuel. "But the point is, don't worry about Yuna and the others. Make the decision that you feel is right. We will all support regardless of what decision you make."

Even Lord Uzumi laughed a bit.

Cagalli sighed. She knew they were trying to keep her spirits up, but it wasn't working. Everything was falling apart. Unato and much of the government had been trying to force ORB into the Alliance, against the beliefs of ORB. But at the same time, if they didn't, they find themselves being attacked again. Yet, if ORB joined NASA in an alliance, then ORB would not be attacked. "I want to keep ORB neutral, but what if by doing that, ORB is attacked again?" she said, fighting back tears.

"Cagalli, if you spend your time worrying about what-ifs, you'll never able to do anything because you're plagued by so many doubts and fears." Her father said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What-ifs are only what-ifs. They could happen just as easily as they could not happen. Stand firm and make a decision, because I assure that while this is the first true crisis you have faced as the leader of ORB, it will not be the last."

* * *

><p><em>Djibril's Bunker<em>

Djibril was pleased. Everything was going according to plan. With Gibraltar and Carpentaria under Alliance surveillance, ZAFT's presence on Earth was nearly finished. But they had a few loose ends to tie up first before they could finish things off in space. Fortunately, such matters would be easily dealt with.

"It seems that congratulations are in order, Djibril." Mr. Lorne said.

"Yes. ZAFT is on the run. Now all we need is the final strike to finish them off." Mr. Hoffesommer commented.

"Hold it there. There are still plenty of scattered ZAFT forces on Earth. They could pose a major problem for us, as well as that new warship of theirs." Mr. Gradenko said. "They dealt with first before we strike the PLANTs again."

"Indeed. I couldn't agree more. But all we need to do is destroy ZAFT's newest warship. Sinking that ship will be crushing blow to ZAFT's morale while showing the world and the PLANTs our dominance." Djibril said with a smirk. "Which is why I've seen to it that a portion of the fleet watching Carpentaria will move to intercept the ship when it leaves ORB. In fact, I've even sent one of the Zamza-Zahs that proved so effective in testing with that fleet. That ship will not survive and then we can finish this whole matter once and for all."

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

"_Soldiers of ZAFT, people of the PLANTs, I know that you are all feeling angry and upset over recent events. The Earth Alliance's rapid declaration of war on us, their attack on the PLANTs, the Alliance's willingness to use nuclear weapons. The past few days have been truly frightening for us all. I understand your feelings. I know how overwhelming it is. I know that many of you would like nothing more than to lash out at the Earth Alliance for what they've done. But we must not let our emotions control us. For if we do, I fear that we will find ourselves walking the same dark path we all took during the last war. The path that nearly destroyed everything."_

"_None of us in PLANTs wished for this war or wish for it to continue. But at the same time we will not sit back while our homes are threatened. That is why we must only take up our arms only to protect ourselves. The Earth Alliance is not a sinister alliance seeking to wipe every last Coordinator. Nor are the people of Earth Coordinator-hating savages. They are human beings just as we are. Like many of us, they are angry and upset over what has happened and lashing out with those feelings against anyone that they feel is to blame. They are not evil, just misguided."_

"_That is why we must keep our hearts and minds clear during these troubled times. We must remain the voice of reason. That is why I have ordered the ZAFT military to take only defensive actions until this conflict can be brought to a peaceful resolution. ZAFT will only take steps to protect the PLANTs and its own forces. We will not seek to conquer territories of Earth."_

"_These were the Chairman's words at his press conference earlier today. When asked what exactly he meant, the Chairman-"_

Durandal turned off the screen, cutting off the news broadcast and turned to his chess board. Operation Reclaimer would soon start. It angered him that Djibril had so easily turned the tables on him and put ZAFT in a dangerous position. No matter, he had already repositioned his pieces to counter Djibril's latest move. Truthfully, Djibril wasn't much of a concern to him. Once the war had reached the right stage, he would reveal LOGOS and that would take care of him. It was Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato that worried him, as well as the president of NASA. They were the unknowns in his plans. The wisest strategy was to remove the unknowns before they became a threat.

"The Black Knight serves the Black King. The White Knight protects the White Queen. And the Red Knight stands alone, unsure of himself." he mused.

_"Again with the chess metaphors. You know, they are becoming quite tiresome Chairman."_ a voice said as the image of Le Creuset appeared.

"Agreed." Durandal greeted, his tone neutral. "I do not appreciate NASA's actions. I believe that they will be a threat in the future."

The masked man's fingers entwined each other and he set his chin on his fingers. _"That is true. And that will need to be taken care of."_ he replied. _"They were a real threat in the last war, mainly when their leader took out Azrael."_

"I highly doubt that." Durandal said, reaching for the nearest chess piece.

_"Oh, it is true. She did take him out herself, which was quite a feat for someone of her status."_

Durandal's hand stopped. He had been searching for the Songstress for quite a while with little success. There were only a handful of places that she could be hiding. Both on Earth and in space. And yet, she continued to elude him. "I know where the Songstress is thanks to a spy in ORB."

_"But how do you know that she is unguarded?"_ Le Creuset said, a clear smug tone in his masked voice. _"That is the one unknown."_

"Yes, but they are probably just untrained Naturals, aside from Kira Yamato that is."

_"And that is the problem."_

Durandal sighed. "No. It is not the only problem. There are also rumors of more pilots around her, but I do not know who at the moment."

_"That will be handled easily by those forces then, no doubt."_

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

_ORB Territorial Waters_

Captain Gladys sat in her chair, watching the horizon as the _Minerva_ sailed towards Carpentaria. Behind the _Minerva_ was an ORB escort fleet, there to make sure they left ORB's territory without incident. Talia knew that the situation in ORB was delicate at the moment. Every other nation on the planet had joined the Earth Alliance and the pressure on ORB to join the Alliance was growing. Truthfully, she would have left ORB a day or two ago, when much of the _Minerva_'s repairs had been completed. But blockading of Carpentaria left them stranded in ORB.

Talia said a silent prayer for her ship and the Operation they would soon be taking apart in. Operation Reclaimer was risky. They all knew that. It had the potential to destroy much of ZAFT's fighting strength if it failed. But at the same time, it was a bold move. While the Alliance had blocked Gibraltar and Carpentaria, they had damaged both bases, including their defensive systems. As a result, neither base currently had adequate defenses beyond the naval fleets parked at each base. If they attacked now, they could quickly overwhelm the mobile suits on the ground and force the fleets to retreat from bases or risk losing their ships as well. And in the end, they only needed to take one of the two bases for it to be considered a success.

It was a gamble. They wagering nearly they had. If it succeeded, then they will have bought ZAFT some time to regroup and open up a front on Earth. If it failed, ZAFT was finished.

* * *

><p><em>Pilot Briefing Room<em>

"Just before our forces drop from above, we will attack from the sea, splitting their forces. The _Minerva_ will attack from the east while a group of Vosgulov-class subs that weren't at Carpentaria during the attack, will strike from the north." Rey said, explaining the Operation to his fellow pilots. "Hopefully, this will give our forces an opening to exploit, allowing them to recapture the base. Of course, they're also hoping that the Alliance commanders can't resist the thought of sinking ZAFT's newest warship and send much of their forces after us."

"I hate to sound negative, but if they move to attack us, we'll be outnumbered and likely cut off from the rest of our forces." Luna pointed out. "We're only one ship. Do they really think they that we can defeat such a force on our own?"

"I must agree, this Op sounds very risky. The whole thing could fall apart very easily." Shinn added.

"Yes, but we have little choice in the matter. We're almost completely on our own here regardless." Rey replied. "Even if we have the Berserker of JOSH-A with us."

They all knew what he meant. Along with their orders, a notice had been sent, informing them that a more experienced mobile suit commander was coming to take over command of the _Minerva_'s pilots. Needless to say, they had been less than relieved that their time without a commander was coming to an end. If of course, they survived and ZAFT recaptured Carpentaria.

"It all comes down to timing." Heero said as everyone there looked at him. "If this operation is not done with the right timing, then it could fall apart. That is why we need to act in accordance with the plans."

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Military Headquarters<em>

_Aprilius One_

Defense Chairman Ian Kessel watched from the balcony of ZAFT central command center as officers rushed to finish the final preparations before the start of the Operation. Everything hinged on their success today.

"Sir. All battle groups are in position." an officer said.

Ian nodded. There was one final thing that must be done before the start of the Operation. The men and women needed to be fired before going into battle. He remembered something that he had heard once. 'Tell a soldier he cannot win and he's already lost. But make a soldier believe he cannot lose, and he will achieve victory in even the most impossible of battles'. Ian turned to the officer. "Patch me through to them." he said.

The man nodded, typing a command into his console.

"Soldiers of ZAFT, the Alliance has us in a difficult position." Ian said to the fleets. "But if they think that we are beaten, they are gravely mistaken. The Earth Forces proclaim that they have achieved a major victory in their opening move; that they have broken us and have us on the run, but they wrong. Despite the losses we have suffered, our military is still strong. Our fighting spirit is bruised, but still strong. And today, we will show them that it takes a lot more than that to break ZAFT's spirit. In addition, many of our comrades are stranded on Earth with nowhere to go and surrounded by enemies. Are we to leave them to their fates? No! A true ZAFT soldier would never leave a man behind!"

"The Alliance believes that we wouldn't dare strike to defend our bases. That we would be too afraid of leaving the PLANTs exposed to another attack. Today, we are going to show them how wrong they are. Right now, the Alliance forces surrounding Carpentaria and Gibraltar sitting around, laughing at the meager feat they accomplished by attacking and blockading two undermanned bases. We will strike at their forces, showing them just how strong we are and retake what is rightfully ours, proclaiming in one voice that we aren't defeated yet!" Ian shouted. "Remember that you are soldiers of ZAFT and that today is our day of victory!"

People in the command center began to cheer and clap at his words. Ian had given men and women of ZAFT a temporary boost in morale. Hopefully, it would help push them into victory.

"Commence Operation Reclaimer!"

The engines of Nazca-class and Laurasia-class warships ignited, sending the ships towards the Alliance fleets. The hanger doors of ZAFT and Earth Alliance ships opened and the first of their mobile suits were quickly launched, heading towards each other as the warships began to fire their cannons. The first phase of Operation Reclaimer had begun.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Captain! We're receiving a message from the _Alexandria_." Meyrin called out. "A sizable portion of the Alliance fleet surrounding Carpentaria has left and is heading towards the ORB border!"

Arthur gasped. "What?! But why? Wouldn't they be staying to defend Carpentaria?"

"Not necessarily." Talia said. "The attack in space has just started. They may have started leaving before that."

"But why?" Arthur asked.

"I would have to say, us." the Captain answered. "And I don't think that it's a coincidence that they're heading for ORB as we're leaving ORB."

"But that would mean that…"

"Yes." Talia said, leaving it at that. "Inform the pilots. We're going to be seeing combat sooner than expected. Bring the ship up to Level One Battlestations. Tell the _Alexandria_ and the rest of the fleet to launch the attack without us."

* * *

><p><em>The Mess Hall<em>

Heero had just sat down and started eating a quick meal when the alarms went off.

"_All hands, report to Level One Battlestations! I repeat, all hands, report to Level One Battlestations!"_ Meyrin said over the intercom.

"Damn…" Heero cursed as he dropped his fork and rushed to an intercom panel. "Meyrin, what's going on?"

_"An Alliance fleet has left Carpentaria and is heading towards us."_

Heero growled again. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that fleet was gunning for. "How long until they reach us?"

_"Fifteen minutes at the most."_ Meyrin answered.

Heero hit the wall in frustration. It would just be them against the fleet. They couldn't retreat to ORB Firstly, he suspected that someone in the ORB government leaked their departure to the Earth Alliance and he doubted that they could stay any longer in ORB. Second, if they fled, the fleet would just return to reinforce Carpentaria. Their only option was to fight.

The Berserker of JOSH-A left the mess hall, running towards the hanger, determined to protect the _Minerva_ and its crew.

* * *

><p>The battles in space, and around Gibraltar and Carpentaria had quickly grown intense. ZAFT fought with an unparalleled determination against the more numerous Alliance forces. The pilots of the Earth Alliance found themselves being steadily pushed back by their attackers. For every ZAFT mobile suit that they shot down, they lost several of their own mobile suits in the process.<p>

Shiho roared, running her sword through a Windam. A pair of Daggers fired on her. Shiho sidestepped the shots and fired her cannons at the pair, destroying them. "Come on!" she shouted. "We've cleared a path of the drop fleet. But we need to keep them away from the fleet. This will all be for nothing if they're destroyed!"

She then took off, heading towards a cluster of Alliance forces, the nearby ZAKU HM Types following after her. Many of the ZAKUs drew their tomahawks or other melee weapons as raced towards the Daggers and Windams. The Alliance mobile suits fired, but the speed of the ZAKUs was too great for them to be able to hit more than a few of them. The ZAKUs tore through the Windams and Daggers, slashing and firing at them as they raced past them. Shiho cleaved a Dagger from left shoulder to right waist. Matthews brought his tomahawk down on Windam, slicing it in half. Leo primed at a grenade and threw at a Windam and a Dagger. It exploded, destroying the Dagger and crippling the Windam. Alex fired her rifle as she flew past, taking down a Windam and two Daggers. Will tackled a Windam, slamming his shield into the mobile suit, pushing it back. The Earth pilot drew a beam saber, but before he could strike, Will swung his tomahawk, embedding it in the head of the Windam, surprising the pilot. Will pulled the axe out and swung down again as the Windam pilot managed to swing his weapon as well. Most of Will's shield was sliced off, but his axe cut open a deep gash along the Windam's chest, taking out the cockpit.

The ZAKUs then set their sights on an Agamemnon-class and two Nelson-class battleships. "Leo, Will, take the Nelson on the right. Matthews, Alex, you're on other Nelson. Max, Donnel, you're with me on the Agamemnon."

"Yes sir." the pilots replied, breaking off towards their targets.

But they didn't get a chance to attack as at that moment, a trio of black and purple ZAKUs appeared, racing behind the three warships. The lead ZAKU was armed with a normal beam assault rifle, picking off any Alliance mobile suits that crossed their path while her two partners were armed with heavy beam cannons and were firing at the engines of the warships. The beams tore into the engines of each ship, triggering a chain reaction and destroying them.

Lisa DeCosta surveyed the battlefield from her ZAKU Phantom HM Type. They were pushing them back, but barely. A ZAKU gunned down a pair of Daggers just before a Windam drove a beam saber into its back. A Gunner ZAKU aimed at the underbelly of a Nelson-class, only to be shot from side by a Windam. A Blaze ZAKU Phantom shot down a Dagger and two Windams, but as he was replacing his rifle's battery, a pair of Windams ambushed him, running their beams sabers through the ZAKUs front and back.

Lisa knew the line could buckle at any minute. They had to launch the pods now, before it was too late. "_Korriban_, this is Commander DeCosta, status report now."

"_Commander, we're almost in position for the drop. ETA four minutes_." the _Korriban_'s comm officer replied.

Lisa scowled. "I don't think we can hold out for that long. If they launch now, will they still reach Carpentaria?"

"_Barely ma'am. At least a third would land at least several kilometers south of Carpentaria."_

A Windam rushed at Lisa with a beam saber, the ZAFT commander raise her rifle and fired, destroying the machine. "Then launch them now!" she ordered as two more Windams headed for her.

* * *

><p>"<em>All teams, commencing premature orbital drop in one hundred seconds. All attack teams, move to defensive positions. I repeat…"<em>

Saul groaned inside the cockpit of his ZAKU. "I'm going to hate this."

_"Suck it up. We're going to be dropping into battle."_ Yzak barked.

"Easy for you to say. I can't stand atmospheric entry." Saul shot back. "It always ties my stomach into knots."

Dearka raised an eyebrow questioningly. _"Still?"_

"_Orbital drop commencing in sixty seconds. All teams prepare for drop."_

"That's not something you just get over. You try having your stomach brutally twisted and then pulled inside out and we'll see how much you like it." Saul shot back.

_"I said suck it up!"_ Yzak snapped. _"This mission is of vital importance! We need to reinforce the defense of Carpentaria before the Alliance can attack the PLANTs again. And you better believe that they will use nukes again against the PLANTs if we don't open up a front on Earth."_

"I'm not an idiot. I know how important this mission is Yzak." Saul said in a serious tone. "But that doesn't suddenly mean that I'm going instantly stop hating orbital drops."

"_5…4…3…2…1…0. Commencing drop."_

The pods were released, heading down towards the Earth. Daggers and Windams opened fire on the pods. Most were blocked by the shields of the ZAKUs and GuAIZs, but a few got through, destroying some of the pods. Most, however, safely entered the atmosphere.

Shiho turned to the falling drop pods and pulled her sword up into a saluting gesture. "Good luck sirs." she said.

Commander Kessel had divided the 11th Autonomous Fleet in half, leading one half to Earth including Yzak, where they would continue to operate until further notice while Lisa DeCosta was in command of the half remaining in space, herself included, to battle Alliance in space. And to keep an eye on certain _interests_.

After a few minutes of heat and turbulence, the pods had finished their atmospheric entry and sailed down towards Carpentaria. "Gah… I hate this. I really, _really_ hate this." Saul weakly said.

_"Quit complaining. We're through the worst of it."_ Yzak snapped.

"_Get ready everyone. We're almost there."_ Commander Kessel said over the comm. _"Pop your hatches in five…four…three… two…Now!"_

The small explosive pins in the hatches fired, opening the pods and releasing their ZAKUs. Jet Striker equipped Daggers and Windams appeared, heading towards the falling ZAFT mobile suits. _"Lock and load people."_ Diana said. _"Don't hold back what so ever, because none of us are going home unless we take Carpentaria from the Alliance. For ZAFT and the PLANTs!"_

"For ZAFT and the PLANTs!" many of the pilots echoed as they started firing.

The battle for Carpentaria had begun.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar Drop Site<em>

"_We've entered the drop zone. All teams, prepare for combat drop in one hundred seconds. I repeat…"_

_"Commander, are sure that you want to drop equipped with a Slash Pack. Wouldn't a Blaze Pack be more suited for an orbital drop?"_ Harr Hathaway asked as they waited in their drop pod.

Hathaway was the new member of the team and the sole survivor of his last team. His team had been stationed at Solomon in the last battle. His entire team had been wiped out by the mobile suits of Bogey-1. By pure luck more than anything else, he had been among the handful of survivors. Afterwards, he had been assigned to replace the only loss the _Voltaire_'s mobile suit team had suffered. Which meant that he still had a great deal to learn about the team and its commander.

"Don't worry." the Commander replied. "As I've told you before, I'll be fine. Besides, it's too late now to change Packs."

_"But the Slash Pack may not have enough thruster power for a safe landing."_

"Duly noted, but I'll be fine."

"_5…4…3…2…1…0. Commencing drop."_

The pod shuddered as the clamps holding it in place, disengaged and the pod's boosters ignited. The pod dropped, along with numerous other pods. The pod shook as it was hit by the shockwave of a nearby explosion. _"We've been knocked off course!"_ Harr exclaimed.

_"Already correcting."_ Heine replied in calm, almost bored tone, firing the pod's secondary boosters, designed for course changes and corrections. _"You really need to learn to loosen up a little, Rookie."_ The four pilots felt the pod shift, moving back towards its correct path. _"Flight path corrected. You're far too tense Rookie."_

"Cut the chatter." the Commander said.

A moment later, the pod started to shake and heat up as it entered the atmosphere. Minutes later, they had completed their entry and were heading for Gibraltar. Like at Carpentaria, Alliance mobile suits were taking off to intercept them. "Alright everyone, this is it. We must reinforce the defense of Gibraltar. The hopes of ZAFT as well as everyone living in the PLANTs are upon us. And we are not going to let them down." the Commander said over the radio. "Prepare to pop your hatches."

"The calm before battle. The most peaceful moment of existence." the Commander said to himself. "And the longest as well as the shortest moment before the storm of battle rages."

Their pod opened, releasing the ZAKUs. The green ZAKU Phantom pulled out its two tomahawks as the other ZAKUs opened fire with their rifles at the approaching Daggers and Windams. A Dagger fired at the Phantom, but the mobile suit pulled to left as it fired, dodging the shot and activating its thrusters. The Phantom through the Dagger and then brought its axes through two more. Then the ZAKU spun as it fell, its tomahawks slicing a trio of Daggers that were too close together. A Windam appeared, firing at the ZAKU. The ZAKU slammed into the Windam, causing it to fall with the ZAFT mobile suit on top of it. The Windam pilot pulled up his rifle, intending to shoot the ZAKU. "A superior mobile suit doesn't ensure victory." the Commander said, slicing off the Windam's arms at the elbow.

The Commander then threw his tomahawks, hitting another Windam and a Dagger and destroying them. He drew his rifle that had been secured to the front of his hip armor for the drop and started firing as the two mobile suits fell.

_"You're crazy! We're both going to die!" _the Windam pilot frantically shouted, pushing his thrusters to maximum, trying to save himself.

But the Commander ignored him as he rode the Windam down to Earth. He already had his landing all planned out. The ZAKU moved its legs, shifting the Windam and their angle of descent. It wasn't long until they reached the right position. The Commander pushed his thrusters to their limit, pushing off the Windam. The damaged mobile suit was propelled downwards and crashed into an Alliance ship while the ZAKU hit the water of the ocean. A moment later, the ZAKU leaped from the water, landing on the deck of an Alliance carrier as it drew its Falx beam axe. The Commander swung the axe down, cutting through the bridge of the ship. He then took off, heading towards another Alliance naval warship, gunning down a pair of Daggers with his Gatling guns as he moved.

At Windam fired at Harr's ZAKU, but Harr pulled up his shield, blocking the shots before he returned the fire, blowing off the Windam's left leg and left wing of its Jet Striker. But a fair amount of his attention was elsewhere. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. The man was an Ace…No, a Super Ace. "Unbelievable… I've never seen anyone pilot a mobile suit like that."

Heine fired his rifle, taking out a Dagger's Jet Striker, sending falling. He chuckled as he picked off another. _"The Commander is one of the best pilots ZAFT has. The things he can do with a ZAKU are well above what most pilots could hope to achieve with even the most powerful mobile suits."_ he said. _"In fact, he even turned down one of those new prototypes they were building at Armory One because he felt that it would be too easy with one of those machines. No challenge in it for a warrior like him."_

"Well, I guess I won't underestimate Commander Wilson ever again." Harr said as the green ZAKU landed on another carrier as a large door on its deck opened up, a large crab-like mobile armor rising up from the hanger.

"Hmm… This should be interesting." the Commander commented, raising his Falx axe as the Zamza-Zah pulled out its pincer claws.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President watched the rescue crews pull out more survivors before his com-line beeped.

"_Sir. It's ZAFT. They're attempting to reinforce the defenses of their two bases here on Earth!"_ Defense Secretary Keller said as his image appeared on the Oval Office screen.

"They're what?!" This was not the news he had been expecting to hear at all. "Are you sure?"

"_The data has not lied so far."_ The defense secretary replied.

He looked back at the White House lawn, with the American Flag flying above it. Many things seemed to be happening all at once. The Earth Forces trying to claim the two ZAFT bases, ZAFT trying to protect those bases, all while NASA was trying to recover and clean up from the colony drop.

There was just no way that NASA could just ignore that! It did not help that there was no international aid from the United Nations either.

This was not good…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_Three hours later_

Vice-President Young was waiting as the AEU representative entered the White House Oval Office. He watched as the man sat down, his eyes looking him over.

"I see you made it with no time to waste." he noted as the man pulled out some paperwork.

"Yes, well, you know how it is." The representative replied. "Now, can we get on with the meeting?"

The vice-president just narrowed his eyes at his comment. "I see…so, you say that you wish to try and restore a relationship with NASA, is that right?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct." The man replied as he set down the papers. "I feel that it would be beneficial to all if you were to create a relationship, or alliance, with the AEU…"

"The president recently had a meeting with the British Prime Minister, so there might be something for us there…"

The U.S. vice-president looked over the paperwork as soon as the other man handed it to him. "It would, of course, be required by the AEU leadership that you allow us to use some of your bases, for a fee that you set of course, and those bases are expected to be, of course, as per treaty requirements, Coordinator-free."

That made Vice-President Young look up at the man. His face was neutral, but his body language spoke volumes about what he thought of the plan. "So, that's it, huh?" he growled as she stood up. "You want to create an alliance with us, just to drive out our Coordinator soldiers who, by the way, _are entitled to serve their country without fear of discrimination_, from their home bases where they have been stationed, as_ living, breathing HUMAN soldiers_?! Well, you can FORGET the alliance!" he snarled as he ripped up the papers right in front of the representative's eyes.

"There is no way that we will allow such a thing to happen again. _ESPECIALLY_ after the JOSH-A stunt you guys pulled!" Vice-President Young snapped as he glared at the man. "Now get out before I call the Secret Service down here."

The man left before he could even reach for the phone, which made him smirk. _'Fastest time any AEU representative has left. Not a bad record…'_ he thought with amusement.

He then sat down and pulled out a report on the AEU movements. They had recently been detected moving towards the borders of NASA, but he shook his head when he read that the movements were in fact false. When would the AEU ever learn that NASA was not some weak power anymore?

The U.S. leader put the report away, and looked at the American Flag in the office. This was going to be harder than he had thought…

* * *

><p><em>AEU<em>

_Few hours later_

The representative made his way into the office of the LOGOs/Blue Cosmos leader, worried about what he would say now that he had returned without the papers that would have told of an alliance with NASA.

"Well, how did it go?" the leader asked. The representative looked towards his boss, who was shrouded in shadows.

"Not very well…he rejected the offer as soon as I mentioned the treaty requirements." The representative replied.

The leader growled. "So, he turned down our offer…what a waste of time and money, sending you over there. Still, you tried at least, so that accounts for something I suppose. Either way, the disappointment you brought me is not in your favor. But, as I am willing to let you try once more with another alliance, I will let you live."

The first man was relieved, but also very scared. Maybe he would flee to the HRL when his job was over with.

He ran out of the room, the leader smirking at his actions. "Too easy…too easy…"

* * *

><p><em>En route to Gibraltar…<em>

The _USS Bill Clinton_ sped towards the Gibraltar base where ZAFT was fighting to try and get to the base to try and reinforce the defenses. So far ZAFT was doing rather well against the enemy, but that could change at any moment. Hence why NASA was getting involved.

"All units prepare for launch! Repeat, all units prepare for launch!" the launch controller said as he brought up the first Raptor. The grey machine moved into position on the catapult, which then sent the machine into the air. Looking like an older plan from the past, it was really an advanced mobile suit in disguise.

Several other Raptors followed right after the first, just as Windams began to fly in and attack the newer units. A Windam pilot tried to shoot down a Raptor, but it then, to the shock of the EA pilot, turned into a new machine! The NASA pilot drew out two beam sabers and slashed the Windam into pieces. The enemy machine blew up, catching the attention of the other EA forces.

Now the fight was on!

* * *

><p>The <em>Constitution<em> descended on the EA forces that were advancing towards the two ZAFT bases, unseen by all. Tao smirked. "Now we can even things out. Prepare to fire! Freedom's Light cannons and Valiants aim and target!"

Outside the ship, the unseen weapons moved into position.

"Cannons and Valiants locked on." Aisha reported.

"Then fire!" Tao ordered.

The weapons fired on command. Each blast was seen, but the sources of the blasts were unseen, making EA pilots and crews scramble around to try and find the attackers.

_Constitution_'s guns fired again and again, striking down several Windams before the ship was fired on by an EA ship. Of course, due to the new armor, the shots went wide because the officers could not see the NAZAFT ship. The NASA vessel turned on the Earth Forces ship, which was then fired upon by the unseen enemy. Several shots hit, taking out the engines and causing the EA ship to founder.

Tao was now serious, her eyes holding a look that only her father had had before her. "Aisha, prepare to fire five Helldart missiles from the rear. We're being followed by three ships."

The five missile tubes opened up, only for five flashes to cover them. The missiles reached their targets, the three ships blowing up before any could fire on them.

"Aisha, you're in charge. The pilots are heading out." Tao said as she stood up, heading down to the pilot room. "Yes, ma'am."

All the pilots of the invisible ship were in the hanger less than ten minutes later. Each machine was prepared for combat, and ready to go.

The catapult doors opened up on both catapults. The Wing was lowered into its launcher while in fighter jet form. _"Wing, you are clear for launch."_ Aisha said over the com-line.

"Akira Nishikama, Wing, launching!" Aki' cried as the Wing took off into the skies.

The Diver was next, now in its sub form. _"Diver, clear to launch."_

"Tao White, Diver, launching!" Tao shouted as the Diver was catapulted into the sea with a splash.

The rest of the former ZAFT pilots also launched, their GINNs now customized in NASA/NAZAFT colors with some NASA tech as well.

As Akira flew around in the Wing, several Windams followed. He unleashed the wing-mounted guns, but the bullets did little against the armor of the EA machines. Growling, Aki' decided to unleash the Hell-fire mini-missiles, which packed more power than the vulcan guns alone.

The small warheads homed in on three Windams, which blew up upon impact with the volatile weapons. As debris rained down, the Wing flew out from the smoke, unharmed by the aftershock of each explosion.

Under the water, Tao was dodging underwater explosions from depth charges. Of course, there were several other units with her, the new Dax units. Each was armed with four torpedo tubes, while the Diver had dual missile launchers for underwater operations. With four Dax units beside her, Tao proceeded to open fire on an EA ship, which suffered fatal damage in the ensuing explosion. The torpedoes had hit.

Beside her, the Dax units opened fire with their torpedoes as well, each underwater missile hitting the targeted EA ship. Of course, each targeted ship had been hit by four torpedoes instead of just one, so that ensured a total loss.

Up above the underwater combat, the _Bill Clinton_ had launched a new unit, but one that was of ORB design. President Hilson flew around, her Murasame dodging the blows of three Windams before she fired on each, taking out the head section with little to no trouble. But she was fired upon as well, the blasts hitting her machine, but the reinforced armor held up.

Growling, President Hilson fired on the Windam that had hit her unit, three shots missing before the fourth pierced the cockpit. The machine blew up in a fireball.

"Damn it…when will this end?" she snarled as she dodged a blow from a beam saber.

* * *

><p>ZAFT's pilots were more than stunned to see NASA's machines helping them. At least, they appeared to be of NASA origins. But any help that was useful was welcome. Yzak dodged several shots from Windams, only for said machines to be taken out by a trio of the new machines, the ones that could become planes anyway.<p>

"All units, do not fire on the new units. They are of NASA origin according to the NASA ships in the area."

The ZAFT pilots obeyed the order, all more than relieved at the help they were getting. But it was not going to be easy, as the Earth Forces outnumbered even NASA's fleet.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller observed the fighting that was taking place, thanks to the direct line feeds that were being shown by the naval fleet in the area. NASA's new machines were holding up well so far, which was not bad considering this was the first time the new units had seen _any_ combat at all.

Even the president's new machine was doing well, given that it had not seen combat before either. Still, there were many unknowns, and the developers of the new units were not sure how long each could last under combat stress.

Given that this was the first time new units were being used without further testing, it was a gamble that NASA had to take. In fact, taking such a risk was unheard of for them! NASA normally relied on even more testing before such units could be deployed! But, under combat conditions, there could be flaws that would be noticed and fixed following the combat's end.

So it was a dual-edged sword. And if used right, NASA could gain even more of an edge over the EA and ZAFT.

The Natural walked over to the window, the sun shining brightly. His home was now in combat once more, and it was to help out ZAFT, even though the two groups were no longer allies. Of course, it was in the American nature to help out others, so it was expected for them to help ZAFT out in its time of need, such as now.

As Keller glanced back at the screen showing the Operation Reclaimer, he could see the EA machines were going down in high numbers, but even the new units were being shot down. But, under NASA military protocol, if a Raptor was shot down, the pilot had to arm the self-destruct and then promptly eject afterwards. That way, no EA or ZAFT officers could retrieve the remains of the downed NASA MS. And with each Raptor having a nuclear reactor, that was ensured beyond belief.

He smiled to himself, knowing that NASA now had a MS that was even more feared than the famed Traverse units…

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar base<em>

A Windam pilot dodged a Raptor's beam shots, only to have the arms of his unit sliced off by another. "Damn it! These machines are even worse than those Traverse units, and those are tough enough!" he cried before his machine blew up.

As the Raptors continued to dominate the skies above the battle zone, a lucky shot by a Windam hit the tail end of a Raptor. As the MS began to go down, the pilot armed the self-destruct, and then ejected. The cockpit canopy blew off and she was shot into the sky quickly in a blaze of fire before the damaged Raptor exploded due to the reactor being overloaded. Nothing of the formidable MS remained, save for the pilot now under a lone parachute.

The Raptor pilot managed to land near a ship that was docked, a NASA ship to be exact, and was brought onboard for medical treatment.

Meanwhile, the battle continued to rage all around them. EA ships were being sunk by the Dax units as well as the Diver, and Windams were being shot down by the ZAFT machines as well as the Raptor and Wing MS's. The new NASA machines were proving to be even more formidable against the Windams, which were of the same generation.

Of course, the Windams lacked nuclear fusion reactors as the power source, and they did not have the Gundanium armor that the Raptors had. So that gave the Raptors a big edge over the EA units.

And that edge was what allowed the NASA forces to fight back more effectively than if they had only the Traverse units.

NASA was now a real threat…

* * *

><p><em>Undisclosed location<em>

The forms in the darkened room all observed what was happening with interest to say the least, but none were interested in helping, not when the world did not need them. The rest of the nations, save for the five currently trying to keep the world at peace, was still waging war.

"So…ZAFT is now under attack…" the lead form mused.

The German representative just growled. "Yes, we all know that…" he snarled. "We are all aware of what is happening because you just wish to observe the world only…"

"And you have a problem with that?" the leader asked. "Because if you do, then you can always leave and be under attack…"

"I would _rather_ be under attack than dealing with your stubbornness issues and your _cowardice_!" the German shouted back. Many gasps could be heard. "All you do is muse about world affairs when we should be _helping_ the world, _NOT HIDING FROM IT!"_

The leader just brushed him off. "Yes, yes, I know all that. Now, take your seat…"

The German representative just growled and left for his room that he was now confined to. As he made his way down the darkened halls, he could only wonder if the leader would notice if he got a message out to the outside world…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young was sitting in the Oval Office when the call came through. He looked at the screen, only to raise an eyebrow at the location. It was from the old UN building…

Skeptical of if it was a trick, he opened the line. "Hello?"

"_Is this the President of the United States?"_ a German sounding voice asked.

"No, she is out right now. This is the Vice-President. May I ask who is speaking?"

The voice went quiet, but then spoke again. _"This is the German representative of the United Nations. I wish to ask you to come to talk to the United Nations and get them out of this neutral state they are in."_

Vice-President Young nearly dropped the phone, his eyes widening in shock. "What? I'm sorry, but what did you say?" he asked, shaking his head as if to clear it a few times.

"_I asked if you would be willing to come in to talk to the UN leaders about ending this neutrality gig they are currently in."_ the voice replied. _"Why?"_

"I'm sorry…it's just that any time anyone had tried to enter the old UN complex, they have either been shot and killed, or scared out of the buildings, never to return." The vice-president replied. "So, if you are asking me to come just so I can be shot and killed or scared out, then you can forget it."

"_Wait!"_ the voice prevented the vice-president from hanging up. _"This is not a trick! I am tired of not being involved in world affairs, and I want this neutrality thing to end!"_

"So do I, but I can't because the UN has closed themselves off from the rest of the world. They refuse to listen to reason, so I am not going to do this. Good day!" With that, Vice-President Young made to slam the phone down. But once more, the voice kept him on the line.

"_NO! Don't hang up! I can get you inside without getting spotted!"_

Young raised an eyebrow. "How can you?" he asked.

"_Just head in through the old rooftop entrance. From there, it should be easy for you to get inside."_ The voice replied.

Vice-President Young just stared in disbelief as the line went dead. Just what was going on and was that call for real?

He was unsure, but if something _was_ happening in the UN complex, then he had to check it out, even if he was not wanted in the complex.

Young reflected on what the voice had told him. _'So, if I get in through the rooftop entrance, then that would mean I would have to skydive and parachute down onto the building itself. Something I haven't done in over fifteen years.'_

The fact that he had been told to get in through a method he had not used in such a long time was unnerving, but he had no choice.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller, having overheard the call between the vice-president and the UN building residents, was stunned to say the least. The fact that some members of the old United Nations were becoming dissatisfied with the way they were acting towards the world was even more surprising though.

He had been taught that the UN no longer cared about the world or its inhabitants. But was that all a lie? Or was the UN beginning to see the error of its ways now? Based on information alone, there was no way to tell for sure. And that was hard to go by.

The Natural put his hands in front of his mouth as he pondered the new revelations. _'The United Nations is neutral, but there are some, or in this case, one, who is dissatisfied with the way the group is acting towards the rest of the planet. But we need to find out if there are others who are feeling the same way within those walls before we can react.'_ Keller mused as he thought of some potential plans.

'_They asked for the president, but given that she is now out in combat, they are getting the vice-president. And the fact that the representative asked him to enter through the roof also is a big giveaway that he was doing something that was against the new rules of the complex.'_

This was going to get interesting, especially when the president returned from her combat involvement. This was going to be interesting for sure…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero and the <em>Minerva<em> are under attack at ORB as Athrun meets with the President of the United States. Operation Reclaimer begins with NASA helping ZAFT out and the UN begins to fracture further concerning their neutrality stance.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	52. GS Phase 12: Blood in the Water

**Chapter twelve is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked that.**

**KnightGunAnime: You never know. XP! But yeah, it would appear that the VP and the President have a lot more in common than first realized. And I tried my best with the scene between President Hilson and Athrun. As for Lacus, yeah, she will be harder to take out than he realizes. But NASA will be even harder for the PLANT chairman to take out. XD! As for the combat, NASA did learn from that invasion, but as to why the Raptors get self-destructed, it is because the units have not undergone further testing before being deployed into combat. And also, if either side realized that NASA uses nuclear fusion reactors instead of the fission reactors, that would take NASA's only advantage they have away. And as for the ORB /NASA alliance, Cagalli will indeed make it a reality.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it, and yes, things do get interesting when Wing Zero is around.**

**************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************

**************************************************Note: The final pairings for the story are: LacusxKira, AthrunxCagalli, ShinnxStella, HeeroxLunamaria, AkiraxTao, NishaxLiz, ChrisxFlay, MuxMurrue, DearkaxMirillia, NicolxMeyrin. If you have a problem with these pairings, please do not read the story. It is as simple as that.**************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twelve: Blood in the Water<p>

_Undisclosed location_

A small plane flew over the location of the old UN buildings. The main building was below. Vice-President Young sighed. Having been a parajumper for five years and a skydiver for twenty, he had experience in the field. But this was the first time he was doing this over the old UN complex, one of the most guarded areas in the world.

He was prepared for the jump, but mentally, he was unprepared to drop into the complex. And that was because of the past events at the buildings, mainly with those who tried to sneak in: they had been killed by old former UN guards.

The vice-president closed his eyes and breathed once. It was now or never. He grabbed his chute cord and jumped, allowing the wind to rush past his body as he fell in free fall. Once he was a decent distance away from the plane, he pulled the parachute cord and the chute furled open in a rush of air, catching him beneath it easily.

He glided down to the old UN building and landed with no trouble. The vice-president shed his chute, and took off his jump uniform, revealing his office uniform underneath.

Vice-President Young slowly opened the door leading into the building, and made his way inside. So far so good…

* * *

><p><em>Inside unknown building…<em>

The vice-president made his way down the stairs and into one of the long darkened hallways. Even the sunlight shining through the windows did little to brighten the corridors. He looked around, shudders traveling down his spine. Why was it always the dark places that made him uneasy?

Vice-President Young crept down a long dark corridor that seemed to yaw before him. The dark hallway opened up, a gaping mouth of only darkness. As the vice-president walked down the hallway, he had out his gun as a self-defense precaution. If anyone tried to shoot him before he got to the UN leaders, he would shoot them back.

But his day was not that day. Before he could make his way to the UN leaders, guards patrolling spotted him, forcing the vice-president to run back up to the rooftop and, putting on his chute once more, jump off the building, only to drift down to the UN complex's edge. While he had not accomplished his mission, he had managed to penetrate the UN complex's secure borders. That just showed that the UN was not as sealed off as they claimed they were.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Hanger<em>

Heero ran with the other _Minerva_ pilots to the hanger and got into the Mobile Suits. As Heero got into Wing Zero, the cockpit closed up right away as the machine powered up. "Meyrin, what are we dealing with?"

"_At least six carriers, and two dozen other battleships and cruisers."_

Needless to say, it wasn't good news._ 'Damn… This is going to be tough. Very tough. But not tough enough to defeat me.' _Heero thought.

"Alright everyone. Shinn and I will launch first and engage the enemy. Rey, Luna, you'll launch next and defend the ship." Heero said to the ZAFT pilots as he was lowered onto the catapult.

The Minerva's small central catapult opened. The Core Splendor fighter was loaded into the catapult. "Shinn Asuka. Core Splendor launching."

At the same time, the _Minerva_'s port catapult opened. Wing Zero was loaded on as well.

The catapults activated, launching the fighter and the legendary machine into the air. The Chest, Leg and Force Silhouette Flyers were quickly launched after the Core Splendor. The fighter and its Flyers then assembled themselves into the Force Impulse while Wing Zero turned into its Mobile Suit form

The starboard catapult opened up and a white ZAKU Phantom emerged as a maroon ZAKU Warrior appeared in the port catapult. Rey and Luna took up positions on the upper decks of the ship, their ZAKUs equipped with Gunner Packs while the guns of the _Minerva_ deployed.

The Alliance fleet began deploying their Windams and unleashed their opening salvo. Jets of water shot up around the Minerva while the ship's CIWSs and mobile suits shot down the missiles heading for them as the Windams advanced. Both Shinn and Heero were already heading towards the Earth Forces mobile suits as the _Minerva_ fired its own salvo at the Alliance ships. A handful of missiles managed to hit their targets, striking several Arkansas-class and Des Moines-class cruisers, damaging while a lucky shot from the Isolde triple cannon tore through the front of Des Moines-class, sinking it.

The Windams fired on Heero and Shinn, forcing them take evasive actions as they fired back. The Berserker of JOSH-A easily shot down one Windam with the Buster rifle and severed the right arm of another while Shinn destroyed one and nicked the wing of the Jet Striker of another, sending it crashing into a nearby comrade. However, they were still outnumbered by dozens and dozens of Windams. More and more, they found themselves focusing more on evading the combined firepower of the Windams and less on shooting the Earth mobile suits down.

As they battled in skies overhead, other Windams and naval ships continued the assault on the _Minerva_. A wing of Alliance mobile suits swooped down on the warship, firing on the warship as its CIWS guns and mobile suits fired back. Two Windams were taken out before they could fire, but the other three managed to land successful hits on the _Minerva_, damaging its hull. A third was hit by Rey while a fourth was torn apart by a hail of bullets from two CIWS guns, a large chuck of its ruined body colliding with the _Minerva_. The final machine raced past the ZAFT warship, but was struck down from behind by Luna.

A pair of Des Moines-class cruisers advanced towards the _Minerva'_s portside, firing their cannons and missiles at the ship. Rey then turned and fired at their attackers. The first shot of his cannon pierced the forward magazine of the cruiser, causing it to explode, tearing the ship in two. Rey's second and third shots hit the other cruiser's forward cannon and bridge, disabling the vessel. But both ships had managed to launch a spread of missiles and fired off a few shells before Rey took them out. Though the combined fire of the CIWSs and the GuAIZ Rs destroyed a fair amount of the missiles, there was just too many. Small explosions blossomed across the _Minerva'_s hull as the missiles and shells hit their targets. The two mobile suits on top of the _Minerva_ braced themselves as the ship shook from the impacts.

Shinn swore as he fought off a pair of Windams. "They just don't stop coming!"

"I know. But we have no choice. We either break through these guys…or we don't make it at all." Heero grimly replied.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Aegis-Class Battleship, Kobayashi<em>

Captain Todaka and his officers watched the battle between the _Minerva_ and the Earth Forces from the edge of ORB waters. All of them wished to help the _Minerva_, but their orders were clear. Unless any of them entered ORB territory, they couldn't take any action. "They want us to side with the army that invaded us and to leave the ship that fought heroically to save Earth in face of an overwhelming foe." the Captain bitterly said. "I believe the appropriate word here is 'ungrateful'."

Many of his fellow officers nodded their heads in agreement. Like it or not, there was nothing they could do for the _Minerva_.

* * *

><p>The crew and pilots of the <em>Minerva<em> were fighting valiantly, but they badly outnumbered. The _Minerva_ had taken a pounding. Its hull was breached in numerous places, five of its CIWS turrets had been destroyed or damaged and massive plume of smoke was rising from the damaged ship.

In the skies above, Shinn roared as he raced through a formation of Windams, running his beam saber through many of them. Heero flew in front of a formation of Windams and fired the Twin Buster Rifle, taking them out with ease. He suddenly spun around, using his beam saber and slashing through a Windam that had tried to sneak up on him. Like Shinn, he took off towards an approaching formation of Windams. Some he shot down with his rifle and others he sliced apart with his beam saber. Wreckage fell into the waters below.

Suddenly, a missile struck the upper deck of the _Minerva_, a few feet from Luna's ZAKU. Luna screamed as the fireball knocked her ZAKU to the ground. A Windam saw this and aimed at the fallen maroon-colored ZAKU. He fired, a beam raced towards Luna. But before it could hit her, a golden beam appeared in its path, taking the shot, sparing Luna. _"Are you alright?"_ Heero asked as Luna got up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Luna answered.

"_Hn."_

Rey fired at more approaching Windams.

More Windams fell, but the _Minerva _took more hits as well. None of them said, but they all knew that if things didn't dramatically change soon, they weren't going to make it.

* * *

><p><em>Earth Alliance Spengler-Class Carrier, Powell<em>

Captain Oswald smirked as the ZAFT warship took more hits. "It may be a powerful ship, but even it can't last against such numbers." he said.

"Sir, the _Walker_ is reporting that they're being pushed back the ZAFT forces." the comm officer reported.

Oswald scowled. "Those incompetent idiots!" He turned to one of his subordinates. "Deploy the Zamza-Zah. We'll crush that ship with it, then head back and crush the ZAFT forces at Carpentaria."

"Aye sir." the officer replied, moving to carry out his order.

"People always go on about mobile suits and how great they are. But we proved them wrong at Carpentaria." Oswald commented. "It's the next-generation mobile armors like the Zamza-Zah that are the future of our forces."

A hatch on the forward deck of the _Powell_ opened. A lift rose up, revealing a large crab-like mobile armor. The Zamza-Zah. It rose up, leaving the carrier and heading for the _Minerva_.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Captain! Large unknown object approaching!" Burt called out.

"Do you have it on visual?" Talia asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Bringing it up now."

The large mobile armor appeared on the main screen. Talia gritted her teeth. A new unit. Something undoubtedly powerful. They had to take it out before it reached them. "Prepare to fire the Tannhauser." she ordered.

"But Captain-" Arthur started.

But Talia cut him off. "I know. Carry out the order."

They all knew the environmental damage their main cannon would to the planet. But they had little choice. Fortunately, a single shot wouldn't cause too much damage. Just so long as they didn't make it a habit.

Arthur nodded. "Aye, aye, Captain."

As the _Minerva_'s positron cannon emerged from the ship's bow and began charging, the Zamza-Zah shift its position, raising its backside up, giving the _Minerva_ a larger target as the tips of its three fins started to glow. The Tannhauser fired as an energy shield form in front of the Zamza-Zah. The beam slammed into the mobile armor's shield, pushing it back. Several nearby Alliance ships were caught by the edge of the beam and either heavily damaged or destroyed. But not the Zamza-Zah. The mobile armor survived the attack head on and without a scratch, stunning the ZAFT pilots and crew as it continued to approach the ship.

_"No way…"_ Shinn said in disbelief.

"So, they had a new model mobile armor…" Heero noted with anger. "We have to take that thing out now!"

_"How?! That thing just survived a hit from the Tannhauser!"_ Luna shouted, panicking a little.

"We attack from behind. Shinn, you're with me."

Wing Zero and the Impulse raced towards the Zamza-Zah as it aimed its two forward Gamzatov cannons at the _Minerva_. "The shield only protects the top…" Heero noted as he saw the rear as exposed. "We attack from the rear! Left side is yours, right is mine!"

The machines split apart, Heero heading for the Zamza-Zah's right side while Shinn headed for its left. But the Zamza-Zah's rear legs pivoted, aiming its other two cannons and firing. Both ZAFT pilots pulled back, narrowly missing the beams. The Zamza-Zah then extended its Vasiliev crusher claws and turned towards Wing Zero and lunged at it. Heero moved Wing Zero underneath the claws, but just barely.

Shinn rushed towards the Zamza-Zah, seeking to help Heero. But the mobile armor spun around and swung its claws down as he reached it. Shinn dove to the left, evading the claws. Shinn and Heero started firing on the Zamza-Zah as it chased them, but the beams and bullets harmlessly bounced off the Zamza-Zah's positron reflector shield.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Military Headquarters<em>

"Amazing…" Yuna said as they watched the battle play out. "To think that it could deflect a shot from a positron cannon."

The ZAFT ship and its mobile suits were putting up heroic, but ultimately futile attempt against the Alliance. It would only be a matter of time before the numbers of the Earth Forces would overwhelm them and destroy them.

"What's going on here?" Cagalli asked as she entered the room.

Yuna nodded to her in greeting. "Cagalli."

Cagalli stared at the screens displaying the battle raging just outside ORB waters for a moment. "Yuna, what's the meaning of this? Is the _Minerva_ battling the Earth Forces?"

"Yes. You are correct." Yuna answered. "They're right outside our border."

"They're facing such a huge fleet…"

"There's nothing to worry about Cagalli. We have a fleet sitting at our border just in case any of them try to cross into ORB territory. Though it's unlikely that will happen." Yuna nonchalantly replied. "But if it does, we'll be ready to stop them."

Cagalli couldn't stand it anymore. The _Minerva_ and its crew had been instrumental in saving the whole planet from the fall of Junius Seven by helping to set up the Data Probes for NASA. "You're going to keep the _Minerva_ out of our waters? They won't have anywhere to run at this rate!"

"But isn't that ORB's rule?" Yuna asked. "Although it hasn't been officially signed yet, we have decided to go ahead and forge the alliance with the AEU. Even you should be able to understand what sort of stance we should take now."

Cagalli was horrified. "But that ship-"

"That is a ZAFT warship, and ZAFT is an enemy of the AEU, whom we're about to become allies with."

"But you can't-"

"This country isn't your plaything!" Yuna angrily snapped, cutting Cagalli off. "Will you stop making decisions based on how you feel?!"

Cagalli then socked Yuna in the stomach. "_YOU_ shut up! This nation is not _YOUR_ plaything! Either you let them back in now, or I _WILL_ have you removed from power, courtesy of my father!" she shouted back. "Oh, and just so you know, _NASA_ was the one who took down Junius Seven! And _they_ are an enemy of the AEU as well. So you have effectively tried to make us enemies of NASA, who I might add, can easily invade us without a second thought if they choose to. How would you like to face _them_ down in battle? Besides, you can't overrule the Attha Family's Ruling once it is in effect!"

Yuna gulped. How could he have forgotten that damn ruling?!

* * *

><p><em>"Shinn! Look out!"<em> Luna shouted.

The Zamza-Zah grabbed the Impulse's ankle and squeezed. The Impulse's battery dropped to zero, its phase shift armor deactivated and its ankle shattered under the pressure. The Impulse fell towards the ocean.

Images flashed through Shinn's mind as he fell. The death of his family, the battles at Armory One and the Debris Field, the events of Break the World and finally visiting the memorial at ORB. _'I won't…I won't let it end like this!'_

A crimson seed exploded in Shinn's mind. The Zamza-Zah aimed all four of its leg cannons at the falling Impulse and fired. Shinn pushed the Impulse's thruster to max, pulling away from the beams. "_Minerva_, fire the Deuterion Beam and prepare to launch the Leg Flyer and Sword Silhouette." he said as he raced towards the _Minerva_.

"_Roger."_ Meyrin replied as the Impulse neared the ship. _"Deuterion Chamber, standby. Targeting and tracking systems have locked onto the Impulse. Deuterion Beam activate!"_

The _Minerva_'s Deuterion Beam Emitter fired as the Impulse stopped before the ship. The beam shot out, hitting the crest on the Impulse's forehead. The mobile suit's power level sharply rose until it was fully replenished. The Impulse's phase shift armor reactivated. Shinn drew one of his beam sabers and raced towards the Zamza-Zah. The mobile armor fired one of its leg cannons. Shinn blocked it with his shield, destroying it but sparing the rest of the mobile suit. Before the Zamza-Zah's pilot and gunners could react, Shinn drove his saber into the mobile armor's cockpit. Explosions tore through the front of the Zamza-Zah. The dying mobile armor fell into the sea and exploded.

"Launch the Silhouette!" Shinn ordered.

A moment later, a spare Leg Flyer and the Sword Silhouette were launched. Shinn detached the Impulse's Force Silhouette and damaged legs and then attached the second Leg Flyer and Sword Silhouette.

But Shinn didn't stop there. He headed for the Alliance fleet, destroying any Windams that crossed his path with ease. He landed on forward deck of a Des Moines-class and ran his swords through the ship's hull, main cannon and bridge before jumping to another ship, an Arkansas-class. He sliced into the ship's forward missile batteries, detonating the missiles inside the batteries. Explosions tore through the ship's forward hull. But again, Shinn didn't stick around. He leaped to another ship and started all over again.

In a matter of two minutes, Shinn had devastated much of the Alliance fleet's forward line. Almost a dozen ships were left burning and sinking in his path as Shinn continued on.

The Impulse landed on the _Powell_'s deck, near the bridge tower. Shinn roared as he brought the combined Excalibur swords through the tower. The top of the bridge slid off the tower, crashing into the deck of the ship, erupting into flames.

Everyone watched on in disbelief. From the surviving Alliance soldiers to the crew of the _Minerva_ to ORB personnel watching both from the fleet and ORB Military HQ, no one could believe what had happened. With the loss of the Zamza-Zah and the flagship, the surviving Alliance ships were full retreat. Shinn had single-handedly turned the tide of the whole battle.

Luna watched the Impulse with concern. "Shinn…"

_"Unbelievable…"_ Heero said, just as stunned as everyone else.

"Shinn actually has some skill after all." Rey nonchalantly added.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Military Headquarters<em>

"Now look at what you have done!" Cagalli snarled as she pointed at the sinking ships on the monitor. "All those lives have been lost, because of _YOUR_ actions, Yuna! How can you sleep at night?!"

Yuna stared at the now angered representative. "I…We…Well…"

"Forget it!" Cagalli snapped back as she turned to leave. "You're not worth my time."

She left, leaving a stunned Yuna behind. He was not worth her time? How could that be…?

* * *

><p><em>Carpentaria<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

It had been long and bloody, but ZAFT had won the battle. The Earth Alliance forces had been routed and forced to retreat, and Carpentaria was once again under ZAFT control. Many of the ZAFT forces were already starting repair operations on the base as well as repairing and resupplying their mobile suits in case of a retaliatory strike.

Nicol lifted a bottle of water to his lips and downed the contents in a single gulp. "Man… It's been a long since I've been to Earth. Not since the last war. Of course, it takes another war to get me down here again." Saul mused as he drank his own water bottle. "I should really try visit when things aren't so messy."

"Same here." Nicol replied, staring out at the ocean. "I've been meaning to visit ORB for months now, but then this all happened. So I guess I won't be seeing ORB any time soon."

"Let's hope that we don't see ORB any time soon." Dearka said, approaching the pair. "The last time we were there, it was burning."

Saul nodded. "Yeah. That's something I don't want to see again."

"Speaking of ORB how's Miriallia, Dearka?" Nicol asked.

"I don't know." Dearka admitted. "She was fine the last time we talked."

Nicol stared at Dearka for a moment, mulling things over. "You broke up with her, didn't you?" he finally said.

Dearka instantly blushed in embarrassment. "Er… Ah… I…"

"I told you, long distance relationships don't work. You should have just moved to ORB instead of staying in the PLANTs." Saul said.

Embarrassment quickly turned into annoyance. "Hey! I don't need dating advice from a guy who's never gone on a date."

"I have a girlfriend!" Saul shot back.

"Yeah right." Dearka sarcastically replied.

"No. It's true. A month ago, he took her to one of my concerts and we had coffee afterwards." Nicol said, confirming Saul's words.

"No way. You're pulling my leg."

"Naomi's real." Saul said. "She's an intern working at IDB with me. And we've been on several dates before this mess happened."

Nicol glanced out at sea. The _Minerva_ was approaching the base. It looked like it had gone through one hell of a battle, but it had made it to Carpentaria.

"There's the _Minerva_. Our next assignment." Nicol said, changing the subject.

"It certainly looks impressive, but it's no _Archangel_." Dearka commented.

"That's for sure." Saul added.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Like Carpentaria, ZAFT's attack had succeeded, driving the Earth Alliance forces from the base and now the cleanup and repair efforts were starting. Within a week, Gibraltar would be functional again. However, it would be longer until it was up to its original status.

Harr climbed down from his ZAKU and pulled off his helmet, letting the cool night air brush across his sweat soaked face. Revealing his slicked back dirty blond hair and gray eyes. "Whew… Feel that nice evening breeze." Heine said as he approached Harr. "The artificial climate of the PLANTs just don't do it justice."

Harr grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"You're first time on Earth?"

"Yeah." Harr admitted.

"Same here. While I fought in the later months of the last war, it was all in space." Heine commented. "Though the Commander did fight on Earth during the war."

Harr glanced down Gibraltar's main runway. Lying at the end of the runway was the burning remains of the Zamza-Zah. Standing before it was the green ZAKU Phantom of their commander with the flashing strobes revealing the location of the concealed NAZAFT ship. It amazed Harr that NAZAFT had managed to take that thing down. "What do you know about the Commander?"

"Not much. He doesn't like to talk about himself so it's next to impossible to learn anything about him." the Red Coat replied. "They say he was an ace in the last war and fought at Jachin Due. But I also heard that the war changed him, that he couldn't find peace after the war ended and for time, traveled across the PLANTs, the Moon and Earth."

"Why?"

Heine shrugged. "Don't know and he's never said why."

"My past is of no concern to you." the Commander said, startling the two.

Harr and Heine turned to their commanding officer, clad in his red and black flightsuit, the FAITH emblem standing out against the darker colors.

"Sorry sir, but you were amazing back there. I didn't think a single you could defeat that many enemy units." Harr said.

"Battles aren't won on the strength of a mobile suit alone. A weak pilot is a weak pilot even in the strongest of mobile suits and a strong pilot is still a strong pilot in a weak mobile suit." the Commander replied. "Those enemies were powerful but the pilots were unskilled. Barely a challenge for a warrior like myself." He turned to Heine. "I assume the command center has been retaken."

Heine nodded.

"Good. I'll be there. See to it that our machines are resupplied. I don't want to take any chances." the Commander said, walking away from the pair.

Once the Commander was beyond hearing range, Harr asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much." Heine casually answered. "He takes all that warrior stuff very seriously."

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Athrun zipped up the red coat of his uniform and buttoned up the front of his coat. Meer smiled and clapped as Chairman Durandal approached him with a small case in his hands. "Here. Take this." the Chairman said.

Inside the case was a FAITH emblem. Athrun was stunned. "That's a…"

"Yes. I don't want to be placed within the normal chain of command and I'm sure that it would be troublesome for you as well." Durandal explained. "Making you a member of FAITH will make things more convenient for both of us. Although the members of FAITH are supposed to pledge their allegiance solely to the Chairman, you can just pledge your allegiance to your beliefs and convictions."

Athrun was at a loss for words. "Chairman Durandal, I…"

"You're a person who can follow what you believe, never wavering, and fight when necessary."

But Athrun wasn't quite so sure of that. "I'd like to believe that is true, Chairman…"

"You can. Please, use that power to do what you believe is right." the Chairman said, trying to reassure him. "Use it to bring about peace. Not just for the PLANTs and ZAFT, but for a world where humanity can live as one."

Athrun took the FAITH emblem and pinned to his chest. "Sir."

Durandal smiled briefly. "I'm sure that you're worried about ORB and the position they're taking, but right now I need you to join the _Minerva_. I have high hopes for that ship. I have the feeling that it could play the same role that _Archangel_ did in the previous war." he said. "I want you to help them achieve greatness."

* * *

><p><em>Djibril's Bunker<em>

To say that Djibril was angry after learning that both Gibraltar and Carpentaria had been recaptured would be an understatement. He was furious. Everything had been going so well. ZAFT had been on the ropes, only few more blows and they would have been finished. But somehow they had managed to turn things around. ZAFT's new warship, the _Minerva_ according to his spies, and its mobile suits had managed to defeat the fleet he had sent to destroy them, and destroyed the Zamza-Zah while ZAFT forces had managed to retake Carpentaria. But what was truly gulling was what happened at Gibraltar. A _single machine_ had destroyed the Zamza-Zah at Gibraltar! It was impossible! The Zamza-Zah was one of the most advanced weapons they had developed. A lone unit shouldn't have been able to destroy it!

Not to mention _NASA_ had been involved in the battle as well. They had managed to take down most of the fleet that had been sent to the base at Gibraltar! That had been most unpleasant indeed…

Djibril slammed his fist on his console in frustration before calling one of his assistants. "Get me Captain Roanoke. _Now!_"

* * *

><p><em>Carpentaria<em>

_Later That Night_

Diana Kessel strolled through Carpentaria's command center, only a skeleton crew of trusted officers was with her, manning the command center. The Alliance had already shipped the base's surviving personnel to POW camps by the time of their attack, so at the moment, she, as the senior officer on the base, was in charge until ZAFT sent a new Commander for the base. Though her current responsibilities were little than making sure the base stayed in Alliance hands and to oversee the start of the clean-up and repair operations.

"Ma'am, we're receiving a coded transmission from the Terminal." the man operating the comm station said.

Diana turned to the man, motioning for him to leave the console. "Secure the room. I do not want any unwanted guests showing up." she ordered, taking the man's seat. "This is Diana."

"_It's good to hear from you, my former student."_ came the reply.

Diana instantly stiffened upon hearing the voice. "Sir."

_"At ease, Diana. I can hear you saluting all the way from ORB."_ John replied with a chuckle.

"_We're going through with it. The Winter Contingency has been initiated. As we speak, both the Factory and the Enclave are being activated and prepped for production."_

"Already? I would have thought Miss Clyne would have waited awhile longer to see how things play out first."

"_She wanted to, but then she saw the fake Lacus that Chairman Durandal has. Needless to say, we wished to be prepared for whatever he or the Alliance is planning. Therefore, the Factory and the Enclave are being activated. Both facilities will be working on the GEL Project together while the Factory will be working on the DOM and Trinity Projects, and the Enclave will be working on the Four Horsemen and the Knights Projects."_

"That's a lot of projects for them to be working on."

"_Not really. Both the Four Horsemen and Knights are just refits on preexisting machines. It's the other projects that are the… Damn_!"

"Sir?"

"_Can't talk now. Intruders."_

* * *

><p><em>USS Bill Clinton<em>

President Hilson made her way into her room on the carrier. As the President of the United States, she had the option of rooming with the captain, and she did, considering the captain was female as well. The other occupant was out at the moment, so that gave her the computer all to herself.

She booted it up, just as the line to Washington D.C. was opened. Instead of the vice-president though, it was Secretary of Defense John Keller. "Defense Secretary Keller. Where is Vice-President Young?"

"_He had an urgent matter to attend to."_ Keller replied. _"What is it you are calling about?"_

"I was just calling in to report that the Operation Reclaimer was a success." The president replied. "ZAFT has reclaimed the bases with no trouble. Of course, we were there to help out big time."

"_I see. Well, good job out there."_ Keller replied.

"Thank you." President Hilson replied.

The president ran a hand through her hair as she closed down the com-line. She looked back at the bed where her helmet sat. Frowning, she wondered why NASA was still using those older model flight suits when they had recently found an even more advanced model in storage back at one of the old space center command buildings.

The more advanced flight suits were older true, but they were much more protective than the current models in use. Despite being all white with only a bit of coloring on the whole body, the suits were much more form fitting than the current models. The helmet was more or less lacking padding and the built-in com-system, but that was remedied by the old 'snoopy hats' the old astronauts of the A.D. Era used to wear, even though the helmet had a HUD system that was no longer in use anywhere on Earth. Not to mention the older flight suits could generate power on their own from special hydraulic systems that were smaller than anything currently in use and the older flight suits could also repair themselves if there was ever a small breach in the suit's shell, which it basically was. There were even adhesive boots that could act like a gecko's feet, which was useful in any situation. And instead of using air and extra layering, what was used to keep the person inside the suit safe and alive was mechanical counter-pressure, the exact opposite of the current space suits in use.

The technology used in the older, but more advanced flight suits could easily be replicated, even if it was more expensive, but she knew that the flight suits would pay for themselves in no time. It would mean less flight suits produced after all.

President Hilson sighed, wondering when the flight suit upgrades would be commenced throughout the NASA armed forces. So far, the only people who had the more advanced flight suits were the Raptor pilots. She hoped that would change soon.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Akira walked down the halls of the concealed ship, his hands behind his head. The NAZAFT lieutenant was in a world of his own, unaware of his surroundings. Everything he was doing on instinct. The blue coat somehow made his way to the lounge area of the ship, only then becoming aware of where he was.

There were other NAZAFT pilots in the lounge, one of whom was Josh Ajaxi. Like Akira, he was a blue coat, but he was of a lower rank. Other pilots were talking, Josh among them. "Hey guys." Aki' said as he made his way over to the group.

"Hey Aki'." A pilot replied. "Still trying to make sense of last week's battle?"

"Yeah." Akira replied as he rubbed his head a bit. "Last battle was tough. I mean, taking out that Mobile Armor was not easy. Especially since it had that shield…"

"Hey, you did it easily. How many can take out a new mobile armor without getting hit?" Josh asked.

Akira just looked down. He knew that Josh was right.

-_Flashback-_

_Akira flew around in the Wing, trying to avoid getting hit. The Zamza-Zah fired wherever he seemed to be though, which was unbelievable. "Damn it!" Aki' snarled as he flew upwards to avoid a beam shot to where his cockpit would have been a few seconds prior to the maneuver._

_He had been at it for a good ten minutes now, and the mobile armor had _still_ not backed down from the base. ZAFT units had been falling to the EA unit like flies until he had come in and taken it on. The NAZAFT pilot flew around another beam shot barrage, before he was hit in the leg. The Wing flew back, smoke trailing from the damaged limb._

_The Coordinator gritted his teeth before he felt that feeling he had not felt for two years. It was the feeling of survival, of rage, of determination. The Earth Forces were attacking a ZAFT base while the ZAFT officers were attempting to help out the Naturals on Earth! Why did the Earth Alliance not see that?! The small golden seed exploded in his mind as Akira's eyes dilated and became glazed over._

_Flying around the front of the Mobile Armor, Aki' was able to see that the back was unguarded. As his fellow NAZAFT pilots engaged the thing from the front, he flew down from the rear, firing his machine's Hellfire mini-missiles. The small yet powerful warheads made contact with the armor, piercing it in a few places. The heat from the other warheads penetrated the inside, causing the circuits and other heat sensitive parts to explode from overheating. This in turn caused the rest of the machine to overheat, and started a chain reaction that claimed the once fearsome Zamza-Zah._

_Fire raged as the machine fell to the ground, the pilots dead from the explosions in the cockpit._

_-End Flashback-_

His teammates might have been proud of him, but he did not feel proud. All he wanted was for the war over the rights of Coordinators to end.

* * *

><p><em>Bill Clinton<em>

President Hilson lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, wondering if her family was proud of her. Her father, her mother, and her brother… But, unlike the rest of the family, she had been running from her past. Whereas most people would be proud of their heritage, she was not. In fact, she loathed it because of what had happened to her family.

They had been killed because of what they had done. And because of her own near death experience during that day, she was now afraid of dying. Dying the same way her family had, slowly burning to death while bleeding from wounds that did not kill her right away. Closing her eyes, the president turned over in her bed. Hopefully, she would be able to get some sleep without some form of a nightmare…

-_Dream-_

_Mackenzie ran down the halls of her home, frantically searching for her father and her family. The doors were opened ajar, with rooms ransacked. Beds were overturned, drawers were on the floor with contents scattered about. Even tables were thrown against the walls._

"_Dad? Mom? Andrew?" she called as she ran into the next room, which was her parents' own bedroom. There was no one there either. Just like the others, it was a real mess. Smelling smoke, Mackenzie felt fear. She ran downstairs, only to see the living room ablaze. And in the center was her family. Her father looked sad, as did her mother and brother._

"How could you?_" her father asked, his voice ghostly._

"_What? What do you mean?" Mackenzie asked. "You need to get out now!"_

"You have shamed the Allen family name._" her father said as he looked at her, revealing his transparency to her. Mackenzie gasped as she looked at her other two family members. They too were transparent._

"_No! I haven't!" Mackenzie shouted. "I did not shame our family name! I just didn't want to get attacked again!"_

"To think I called you my daughter._" Her mother said, her voice the same as her husband's._

"I called you my sister and my hero. But you are nothing but a coward._" Her brother said as he looked at her in shame._

"_No! I am not a coward!" Mackenzie said as she shook her head._

_But her family did not listen. "_You are not a true Allen. You are nothing but a shame to our family name._" the three said as one. The flamed roared forth as pain lanced across her body. Wounds she had received that night were opened up, and she lay on the ground, outside her home for some reason. Before her was a member of Blue Cosmos, aiming his gun at her._

"_Time for the last Allen to die!" he sneered before the gun exploded._

_Mackenzie screamed as she fell down onto the cold hard ground. Her wounds were gone as she sat up. Before her were the past leaders who had made history._

_All of them were behind blurry glass, each looking saddened. Not one of them acknowledged her presence as she tried to get through the glass._

_The glass then shattered to reveal Director Azrael. A sneer was on his face. "_You really are worthless. No one like you could ever hope to make a difference in this world! All you are is just a worthless insect!_" he crowed as he laughed._

_Mackenzie shook with fear as she finally curled into a ball, hands over her ears. Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes squinted shut. "I'm not worthless! I'm not a coward! I'm not a shame to my family! I'm not! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! Stop it! Just stop! SSSTTTOOOOPPPP!" she cried as she sobbed._

"But you are…_" her father's voice said before everything went black…_

_-End Dream-_

President Hilson sat up in bed, sweat running down her face and body. She looked around, the sight of her room a comforting look to see.

Putting her head in her hands, she cried to herself. How could she be such a coward? And what did everyone else think of that?

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young made his way down to the Oval Office, his mission and the failure he suffered still in his mind.

The fact that he had no special ops training was what made the mission a failure, but that was not the only reason he failed. It was also the fact that he did not have any knowledge of the building's layout or the guard patrols. If he had known that, then maybe the mission would have been easier to pull off.

'_Still, the fact that I managed to get inside at all, and out alive, says something. I mean, I fully expected to get shot and killed while in there, but I didn't. That is something that very few have done. So I guess I should be proud of my accomplishment…'_

But that thought brought up the thought of the president. Vice-President Young stopped short of the Oval Office, his hand on the door's handle. He was only one of a select few who knew of her past, aside from Defense Secretary Keller. What did she think of her past and her family's accomplishments? Did she feel proud, or did she feel weighed down by them? He did not know, as she did not say.

"What are your reasons for not telling us?" he murmured. From what he knew though, it was her family's accomplishments that made them a model family for future generations to follow, as well as a target for Blue Cosmos. Of course, it was the tragedy that made the Allen family the symbols that they were at the present time.

He wondered if she was still hurting from her past, and if she was still haunted by that night. It was a given that she was, but he still was worried about her. And not just as her second in command either…

"I just hope that you are okay, Marie…Mackenzie…"

He opened the door to the Oval Office and entered, the windows greeting him with sunlight and the open area that was the White House lawn.

Time to get to work…

* * *

><p><em>Ottawa<em>

Prime Minister Warson looked out his window, the sunlight reflecting off the buildings that were now covered in ice. It was a winter wonderland, but he was not in awe at its beauty.

Rather, his mind was on what had been going on in Africa. The ZAFT forces had been successful in reinforcing their bases, albeit with NASA's help of course, but still, that had to have left the Earth Forces reeling in anger. Therefore, it was a near certainty that NASA would be attacked by the Earth Alliance in the future if they were not careful. Of course, the EA would not do something so stupid after what NASA had done with Junius Seven. They owed their lives to the rival alliance.

It was ironic really. The ones that they hated actually were the ones the AEU owed their lives to, which was something they would refuse to accept. And all because of the Coordinator rights issue between the two groups. NASA's actions would no doubt be filled with controversy, but the effects of what they did would also be remembered for years to come.

The older man sighed. Why was it so hard for the AEU to just accept that NASA had done something that even they had to be thankful for? The AEU was just so stuck up and sure of their way of thinking that even accepting NASA's actions was hard.

Just what was the driving force that made the AEU so sure of their way of life, etc.? He did not know…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller sat in his office with a stack of files before him. An aide who had delivered the files had been insistent that he read the files right away. The Natural grabbed the first file on top and began to read it. It seemed to be a normal file, but then, he began to sweat. His eyes widened as he read down the words before him. It did not seem possible! _'The Extended Project is still in full force?! But I thought we took it apart from the inside out!'_

This was going to the president, whether she was in combat or not.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Many techs ran around as the next ship of the refitted _Nazca_ class, the newly named _Ontario_. The new ship was not stealth-based, but it had thicker armor than most other ships. This gave it well above average endurance.

But one thing that had gone wrong in the refit was the catapult was calibrated at too high a setting for the ship. This made the ship move backwards if it was not moving when mobile suit launches went on. But there was nothing that could be done to correct the new glitch now that the ship's catapult was configured permanently.

The ship commander, Araiya Wolfe, sighed as she looked away from her new command. Her crew was working on trying to get the settings down on the catapult, but it was not going so well. Maybe they could at least lower the catapult's power output a bit to reduce the slide backwards.

She drifted in the observation area, where she could see her ship in the berth. The NAZAFT techs were working hard to get it up and running. Her commander, Tao, was now on Earth while she was in space still. Soon, she would be with her comrades though, and her ship would be unveiled as well.

The refitted _Nazca-_class ships were now called the _Liberty-_class, which was fitting given what NASA stood for. If all went well, the alliance would soon have three flagships, one for each nation in the alliance. Her ship was now the property of Canada, whereas the _Constitution_ was the property of America, given its name.

The third and final ship in the class, the _Aztec_, was still undergoing its refit, given how Mexico wanted it to represent the old Aztec ruins from the long past empire. So it was taking the longest due to all the weapons being built into the ship itself.

But out of all three ships, the _Constitution_ had had the most resources put into it, as well as the most time and money too. And given its armor, that was no surprise. Of course, while the stealth concept was barely being used, it was still out there in the form of the Mirage Colloid. But NASA had discovered a way around the flaw of running out of Colloid particles. Using a special stealth armor made at New Juneau, the alliance had been able to bring a new stealth concept to the field of battle, and now that would change the way the wars would be fought.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Lord Uzumi was working on reviewing some new laws that were put forth by the ORB council, his body tired from the long hours his job required.

He was so engrossed in his work though, that he was unaware of the danger he was now in, though no one else knew it either.

The assassin raised up what looked like a dart gun, and squeezed the trigger ever so gently. Then, a loud bang…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. President Hilson tries to get past her family's deaths while Athrun joins ZAFT once more. The vice-president of NASA infiltrated the UN complex, only to be driven out, and the <em>Minerva<em> barely escaped from ORB in one piece.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	53. GS Phase 13: Resurrected Wings

**Chapter thirteen is up.** Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.****

****Mandalore the freedom: Glad you like it. And a small spoiler. Heero will fight Shinn, but later on in the fic.****

****Final Genesis: Yeah, I hated the way Cagalli was so submissive to Yuna and his demands in the original series, so I decided to give her some guts this time. XD! And don't worry about Lord Uzumi. I have plans for him. XD!****

****KnightGunAnime: Glad you liked my cliffhanger. And yeah, Cagalli finally stood up to that bastard called Yuna. XD! The president doubting herself is really because of her PTSD, but there is also a small personal fear of letting down her family, even though they are no longer around. And yeah, Commander Wilson will be revealed more as the story goes on.****

**************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************

**Also I highly recommend reading the stories of fellow author Navek. His stories are Gundam Seed R and Gundam Seed: Tales of Mjolnir. If you want a story that has a similar plot to mine but with new OCs, I recommend the latter. So go check 'em out!**

* * *

><p>Phase Thirteen: Resurrected Wings<p>

_ZAFT Carpentaria Base_

Talia, her XO and Heero were the first to disembark from the _Minerv_a. A group of ZAFT officers were waiting for them. Both groups saluted each other. "Diana Kessel, temporary Commander of Carpentaria." Diana said, introducing herself.

Talia already knew Diana Kessel by reputation, but then there were few in ZAFT that didn't her and the 11th Fleet. A white haired Commander stepped forward. "Commander Yzak Joule." Yzak said.

"I'm Captain Talia Gladys and this is my XO, Arthur Trine, and our mercenary companion, Heero Yuy." Talia replied.

Diana nodded. "What is the _Minerva_'s status?"

"She took a pounding out there, but our crews should be able to have her fully repaired in a few days." Talia answered.

"I'll see to it that a few of our repair crews help with repairs in the morning." Diana said.

"Commander Kessel, there's no need-"

But Diana cut her off. "Nonsense. It's the least we can do. Not only did the _Minerva_ take on an Alliance battle group by itself, but you also drew a number of their forces from the base, including that new weapon of theirs." she said. "We owe you and your crew a great deal, Captain Gladys."

"Thank you." Talia said. She wasn't about to turn down her offer of assistance. Talia turned to Yzak. "Commander Joule, I'd like to welcome you and your team to the _Minerva_."

"Thank you Captain Gladys." Yzak replied with a noticeable edge to his voice.

Talia could tell that he wasn't particularly happy with his reassignment either.

Yzak turned to Heero. "Been a while Yuy." he said to him. "Let's see what I'm getting myself into." He added quietly.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later<em>

By some small fluke, the Carpentaria Base's pilot lounge had survived both battles with only minor damage. Needless to say, many of the off-duty ZAFT pilots and officers were enjoying themselves with its facilities.

An old piano had been set up in corner of the lounge. Nicol remembered it from when he was briefly in Carpentaria during the last war. There were nicks and scratches across its wooden body, more than he remembered, but it was still in tune and playable. Nicol's fingers danced across the white and black keys. The lounge filled with the sounds of his playing. Most of the people there glanced at Nicol for a moment or two before returning to what they were doing. Others simply sat and watched the green haired young man, enjoying the beautiful music.

But as quickly as he started, Nicol stopped playing. Someone was looming over his shoulder. Nicol glanced over his shoulder. A blonde haired, blue eyed Red Coat pilot was standing behind him. "Can I help you?" Nicol asked.

"Don't mind me. I was just admiring you're playing." the young man said. "I'm Rey Za Burrel. I went to one of your concerts, months ago. It's an honor to hear you play again, Nicol Amalfi."

"Thank you."

"I'm a bit of a piano player myself." Rey added. "Though I admit that I'm not as good as you."

"Well, have you ever played duets?"

"Not in a long time."

Nicol slid over, gesturing for Rey to sit down. The blond haired Red Coat sat down next to his green haired comrade. Nicol started off with a slow and simple song for Rey, who quickly matched the tune. "Good." Nicol said. "Now let's try something a little harder."

Nicol changed to a more difficult sound. Again, Rey quickly matched the song. "You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for."

Rey nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Two continued playing in sync together, filling the lounge with music.

"Looks like Nicol's found himself a partner." Saul commented as he dealt out the cards. "Guess he's not the only musically inclined soldier in ZAFT."

Dearka shrugged. "They're welcome to it. I couldn't carry a tune to save my life."

"You can dress up like Lacus Clyne and sing her songs for all I care." Saul said impatiently. "Let's focus on the game at hand."

At a nearby table, Heero and Yzak were discussing important matters regarding the Minerva's pilots. "So Rey and Luna are capable pilots but green, and won't cause any real problems. But both Shinn and on the other hand, is a problem pilot." Yzak said, assessing what Heero had told him.

"Yes, based on what I saw up in orbit, he is very skilled, but leaves a lot to be desired in the anger control area." Heero replied. "It is not his skill that makes me wary though. It is his abilities which are seen in battle. He has the mind of a berserker from old."

Yzak rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Why the hell did they have to reassign me?" he asked to no one in particular. "Breaking up a team that's been together for over a year to send me to a ship filled with inexperienced pilots with big egos and personality distorters. Present company excluded."

Heero shrugged. "Maybe because they felt that the _Minerva_'s team needed a more experienced commander." he replied. "I might be the most experienced, but I am not a ZAFT officer."

"That much is true, even if you _did_ sneak inside." Yzak bitterly stated. "Most of my first team was wiped out at Jachin Due. The Hawke sisters can attest to that."

"I know. I saw that. But at the same time, I am right. You and your comrades are far more experienced than everyone else aboard the _Minerva_ aside from me." Heero said. "Given that we're in a state of war, it's only natural that they would assign a veteran commander to the newest warship of the fleet. I am not a leader."

"Still doesn't mean I like it." the scarred Commander said. "My team was made of skilled, competent pilots that I knew I could count on and that they had my back. That kind of trust is born from fighting alongside each other."

"I know that from experience as well. But now you are in a leadership position, and they need you on this ship." Heero replied. "But I'm sure that you'll manage."

"Don't really have any choice." Yzak commented. "I'll whip those rookies into shape."

* * *

><p><em>NASA Reinforcement Fleet<em>

_En route to Pearl Harbor_

The NASA Reinforcement Fleet-Pacific team- that had been involved in the Gibraltar mission was now back on its way to Pearl Harbor, their home base.

As the ships began to head back to their home ports, the two lead ships, the _USS Bill Clinton_ and the _Constitution_ remained together, as the home port for those two was Pearl Harbor. They had just made it through the Panama Canal a day earlier and were out on patrol when the call went out.

"_Lord Uzumi has just been shot! Anyone in the area, please help!"_

The crew of the _Bill Clinton_ scrambled to get the ship in motion towards ORB, which was on their way to the base. Considering that the island nation was not that far from Pearl Harbor, it wouldn't count if they were at least a day late.

Medical personnel were readying the med-bay when the ship finally reached ORB. When the NASA fleet arrived, the crew could see an ambulance arriving with a military escort. It did not look good.

As soon as the ship pulled up to the dock, the medical personnel were already running down the lowering ramp. The dock workers did not even have time to moor the ship to the dock when the ship's crew made its way down the ramp.

The ambulance pulled up to the ramp, back doors facing the carrier. The medical crew opened the doors and pulled out the stretcher with Lord Uzumi on it. His wounds were noticed right away. The leader of ORB was bleeding from his head, one in his chest, near his left lung, and two in his legs.

"Get him onboard now! We can't stay here!" the lead medic yelled as the crew got him onboard. The ramp rose as soon as the crew was on the ship, the massive carrier pulling away before anyone could help them out of the harbor.

In a rush of three minutes, Lord Uzumi had been loaded onto an aircraft carrier and taken away from ORB, no one from ORB's military able to stop them. The massive ship made its way into the sun, disappearing over the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>Bill Clinton med-bay<em>

The medical personnel ran down to the med-bay with Lord Uzumi, his breathing becoming labored. "Not good, not good, not good! We have to get him stabilized now!" the lead medic said as he pushed open the doors.

Immediately, the medical team went to work, the doors closing behind them. The light above the doors flashed red, meaning no one could enter the operating room.

Time could only tell if the Lion of ORB lived or not now…

* * *

><p><em>Allster Estate<em>

_Later That Night_

John lifted his mug up, savoring the scent of his last cup of coffee for the day. Everyone else was already asleep and he would join them shortly, but he had a call to make first. He took a sip of his coffee and then set the mug down and turned his attention to the radio. He grabbed the headset and activated the radio, cycling to a certain frequency. "This is Black-01, calling Purple-03. Alpha Zeta Delta Alpha."

"_Omega Beta Alpha Gamma."_ Came the response.

John grinned. It was the correct coded reply. He had gotten through.

"_This is Diana."_

John smiled. "It's good to hear from you, my former student."

"_Sir."_

"At ease, Diana. I can hear you saluting all the way from ORB." John replied with a chuckle. "We're going through with it. The Winter Contingency has been initiated. As we speak, both the Factory and the Enclave are being activated and prepped for production."

"_Already? I would have thought Miss Clyne would have waited awhile longer to see how things play out first."_

"She wanted to, but then she saw the fake Lacus that Chairman Durandal has. Needless to say, we wished to be prepared for whatever he or the Alliance is planning. Therefore, the Factory and the Enclave are being activated. Both facilities will be working on the GEL Project together while the Factory will be working on the DOM and Trinity Projects, and the Enclave will be working on the Four Horsemen and the Knights Projects."

"_That's a lot of projects for them to be working on."_

"Not really. Both the Four Horsemen and Knights are just refits on preexisting machines. It's the other projects that are the…"

Suddenly, he could hear Haro upstairs. "We got a problem! Haro! Yes we do!"

It could only mean one thing. "Damn!" he swore.

"_Sir?"_

"Can't talk now. Intruders." he said, tearing off his headset and rushing upstairs. Haro was rolling around on the second floor, still squawking and making noise. But he ignored it, heading for the third floor of the mansion. He quickly reached a bedroom door and opened it.

"Wake up! We got uninvited guests arriving." John said as rushed towards a locked cabinet. He inserted the key into the lock and unlocked the cabinet as a groggy Shani, Martin and Orga got up, revealing a number of firearms and ammunition. John pulled out a pair of pistols and several clips while the trio armed themselves with shotguns.

"Damn bastards." Orga growled, pumping his shotgun. "Waking me up in the middle of the night. Well, if they want to play, I'll play."

"Go. Protect Lacus and the children." John ordered.

The trio nodded, acknowledging his order and headed towards the stairs. While they had been rehabilitated, it really only meant that they were no longer dependant on the drugs that they been addicted to and the damage done to their systems had been repaired. However, there was nothing that could be done for the alterations that had been made to their bodies. In some ways, it was a bad thing, in other ways, it was a good thing.

While they didn't listen well to the orders of others, save for himself and Lacus, but they were very, very good at fighting and they were quite protective of Lacus. Personally, he pitied anyone that tried to attack them or Lacus in their presence.

At that moment, Flay entered the room. She had changed out the nightgown she had been sleeping in and was wearing a pants and a shirt. John passed her a pistol and some clips. Flay took them and left without saying a word, heading for Alexander's room.

Chris had also entered the room, wearing a grey shirt with blue jeans. John gave the young man a pistol and some clips as well, before he too left for his son's room. John watched this as it occurred.

And he pitied anyone that threatened their child.

* * *

><p>"Alex. Alex honey, wake up." Flay said, gently shaking her sleeping son.<p>

Alex opened his eyes, blinking a few times. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yes honey. Bad men are coming and I need you to be brave." Flay calmly said, hiding her own fear. "Can you do that for me?"

Alex nodded and Flay picked the small child up. Truthfully, Flay was terrified. She didn't know who was coming or how many, or even what they were coming for. Gunshots echoed through the mansion. Alex whimpered. Flay held him close. "Shh… You need to be quiet, Alex. I know it's scary, but your father and I will protect you."

Alex wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her chest. Flay headed towards the stairs, down to where everyone else was as more gunshots echoed through the house, Chris right behind her.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Andy and John had come face to face with the intruders. An armed special forces team. Andy knocked over a table and ducked behind it while John ducked behind the kitchen counter as the men fired on them. The two ex-ZAFT officers fired back. They couldn't hope to match the firepower of the assassins, but then they weren't trying to kill them. They were trying to slow down the men so that the others could get into the shelter.<p>

Murrue slowly stuck her head around a corner, checking the hallway. It was clear. Murrue moved into the hallway, aiming her handgun down the corridor while she gestured at Kira and the others to continue on. Kira started to lead Lacus, his mother, Reverend Malchio and the children down the hall had been traveling through when several gunshots tore through the air. The shots were close, in a nearby room in fact. The shooting stopped and a door down the hall that Murrue was guarding slowly opened. Murrue instantly aimed at the door. Martin rolled out, his shotgun trained on her. Both lowered their weapons. Martin turned to the doorway. "It's clear."

Orga and Shani stepped into the hallway. "Come on. We're heading to the shelter." Murrue said.

The trio joined them and the group headed towards the shelter. "Have any of you seen any sign of Flay, Chris, and Alex?" Kira asked.

"Nah." Orga replied. "Just the jackasses that have been shooting as us."

"Language Orga." Lacus chided. "There are children present."

The green haired young man bowed his head. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>The gunfight in the kitchen was still raging. John and Andy had managed to take down three of the assassins but there was still over half a dozen still fighting. A barrage of bullets tore through the edge of the overturned table Andy was hiding behind, narrowly missing him as someone the assassins crept closer to their two enemies. "We need to fallback!" Andy shouted over the gunfire.<p>

"You go first! I'll cover you!" John yelled back.

John rose up, firing both of pistols together. Several assassins managed to duck behind cover, but one wasn't fast enough and took a bullet in the eye. As John fired, Andy moved back from the table, running into an open doorway. However, as he stepped into the hallway, a man with a knife jumped him. Andy's gun went flying as the knife stabbed into his left arm. For a moment, the two grappled, trying to overpower the other until Waltfeld slammed his foot into the soldier's chest, knocking him back. The soldier hit the wall and drew his pistol, but he wasn't fast enough.

_BAM! BAM!_

The assassin fell to the ground. Andy reached down, grabbing the knife still embedded in the outer cover of his arm. Andy put it back on over the concealed shotgun of his prosthetic arm and pulled the knife out as John entered the hall.

"You alright?" John asked.

Andy nodded. "Yeah."

"_The target is on the move, heading for Area E along with a group of children." _A voice said. Both men turned to the dead body. His earpiece had fallen out of his ear. They were hearing their comm chatter._ "She isn't armed and is being guarded by four people. Move in and eliminate the target."_

The two men glanced at each other and then started running towards the shelter.

* * *

><p>Flay opened the door, slowly stepping into the hall, Alex still in her arms. They were almost at the shelter. Just a short run down the hall and they'd be there.<p>

Unnoticed by her, a door slowly opened behind her. A soldier crept out, his gun trained on her. He squeezed the trigger…

But the gun jammed. Chris instantly spun around, firing off a trio of rounds. Two hit the bodyarmor he was wearing over his chest while the third hit his jaw. The man fell to the ground. Flay stared wide-eyed at the man's body, taking deep breaths, Alex's tears dripping down her neck. They had been so very lucky that the man's gun jammed. If it hadn't…

"Thank you Chris." Flay whispered before turning towards the shelter doors.

A moment later, she reached the wall concealing the shelter. Flay set her son down. She then opened a hidden panel on the adjacent wall, revealing a single button. Flay pushed it and the wall slid to left, revealing the shelter door. Flay started to type in the door code when she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. She stopped and spun around, training her handgun on the hall. Chris was also on alert as well.

It was Kira, Lacus and the rest of their group. Flay lowered her gun. "Thank god it's you." she said.

"Are you three alright?" Kira asked.

Flay nodded. "We're fine."

She then turned back to the door panel and finished typing in the code as Murrue, Shani, Martin and Orga took up defensive positions behind the group. The heavy doors slid open. "Come on." Lacus said, herding the children into the shelter with Malchio and Caridad.

Unknown to anyone, one of the assassins had climbed into the vents and was now in position to shoot Lacus. But Kira, feeling that something wasn't right, glanced up at the vent and saw the barrel of the rifle. As the man squeezed the trigger, he dove, pulling Lacus out of the line of fire, saving her.

Shani turned, and seeing what had happened, roared, grabbing the barrel of the gun and pulling so hard that gun flew from the man's hand and slammed into the vent cover, tearing it off. The man swore as Shani pulled him out of the vent and began to beat him.

"Stop! We'll take him alive!" John called out as he and Andy arrived. "I have some questions for him."

Shani growled, but relented. John took the man's remaining weapons, a knife and a sidearm, and then dragged the man into the shelter with the rest of them.

Once everyone was in, they sealed the shelter. "Everyone alright?" Andy asked, surveying the group.

"Yeah. We're fine." Kira answered. He paused for a moment and added, "Those guys are Coordinators."

"Yeah. And they're not amateurs either." Andy grimly said. "They're ZAFT special forces."

"You mean they're ZAFT?" a stunned Flay asked.

"Yeah." John replied, eyes and a handgun trained on their prisoner. "And I think they're after Lacus."

Kira glanced at Lacus with concern as she comforted the scared children. "But why?"

"Don't know. Maybe because of that fake Lacus." John said. "But this guy will tell us."

* * *

><p>"Damn! We screwed up!" the special forces leader said, slamming his fist in frustration against the sealed door. He turned to his team. "We have no choice now. We'll get the ASHs and finish this off. Lacus Clyne must die tonight, no matter the cost."<p>

Ten minutes later, they had returned to their ASHs and powered up the amphibious mobile suits. The ASHs advanced toward the mansion, firing their missiles and beam cannons at the residence.

* * *

><p>The shelter shook from the barrages, forcing them into the deepest section of the shelter. "Damn." John swore. "They are persistent."<p>

"Mobile suits?" Murrue asked.

"Probably." Andy replied. "This shelter may be strong, but not even it will withstand a prolonged assault." He turned to Lacus. "Do you have the keys Lacus?"

Lacus hesitated, tightly holding Haro in one hand. "It can't be helped. We need to open the door." Andy added.

But Lacus continued to hesitate. Kira reached out and held her free hand. "It's alright Lacus. I want to do this." he said, reassuring her. "You gave me my sword to fight for what I believe in and to protect those I love."

"And I will fight to protect those who are important to me as well." Chris said as he looked at his son.

"Kira…Chris…"

Kira pulled her close. "Please Lacus, give me the keys."

Lacus nodded, opening Haro's mouth, revealing two keys. One silver, one gold. Waltfeld took the gold one while Kira grabbed the silver one. They inserted the keys into the twin consoles at the sides of the great doors across from the shelter entrance. "On three." Andy said. "One…Two…Three."

They simultaneously turned the keys. The doors opened and the lights inside the chamber turned on. Inside were the rebuilt ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the GN001 Exia.

Without saying anything, Kira and Chris stepped into the hanger, the doors closing behind them as everyone watched on.

* * *

><p>The ASHs' fire tore through the outer layer of the shelter. They were getting closer to their target. In a few more minutes, they would have her.<p>

Suddenly, there was an explosion a short distance away. Two mobile suits flew up into the air. "What is that?"

"I don't know."

"Wait! Is that the-"

"It's the Freedom!"

A purple seed spun and burst inside Kira's mind. He flew down, slicing off the limbs of several ASHs before taking back off into the air. The remaining ASHs fired back. Kira evaded the shots and spun around, switching the Freedom into HiMAT mode and fire. Beams tore through the limbs of many of the ASHs, severing arms and legs of all but three ASHs. Kira then swooped down again, slicing through the arms of two of the remaining ASHs, literally disarming them.

Chris took out three ASHs with the GN Vulcan sword, firing at two of them while slashing at the third. The first two lost an arm and a leg while the third one was sliced in half, exploding in a fireball.

All that remained was the leader of the group. Kira lunged at him. The leader jumped back, dodging the saber before he struck back, slashing at him with his beam claw. Kira ducked under the claw and thrust his shield into the ASH's torso and then flipped the ASH over his shoulder. The mobile suit landed on its head and shoulder. The squad leader righted himself and aimed his right claw at the Freedom. But before fire, Kira shot the limb off. The leader brought up his other claw and lost before he could fully bring it up. The ASH hunched down, aiming its missiles at the Freedom, only to lose them as well. Before he could react, Kira shot off one leg, followed by the other. The limbless mobile suit fell to the ground. The entire team had been defeated.

Nearby, Andy, John and Murrue were leading everyone out of the damaged shelter and house, heading for safety.

But the assassins were not about to be taken alive. Each member activated their ASH's self-destruct. One by one, the aquatic mobile suits exploded as Kira and everyone else watched on.

"Looks like they've still got it. Training with the ORB forces really paid off." John commented.

"Yeah. They're something else alright." Andy replied.

Suddenly, their captive bit his teeth together, hard. There was a distinct sound of something cracking. John swore as he picked the man up and tried to force the man's mouth open. "C'mon, you bastard! Open your mouth!"

But it was too late. The man stopped breathing and the life left his eyes. "Damn…" John grumbled, dropping the now dead man. "Suicide capsule. Whoever sent them, wanted no one to know who sent them."

"But is someone in the upper echelons of ZAFT." Andy said. "Whether it's Durandal, someone else on the Council or a member of ZAFT's admiralty, remains to be seen. I think that it's time for the _Archangel_ to sail again."

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor, Hawaii<em>

The US military personnel were waiting outside the military hospital, anxious to hear the news of Lord Uzumi's condition. Soldiers stood around while NAZAFT officers sat down or leaned against the walls. Even the President of the United States herself was there, also awaiting the news.

A hiss of doors made everyone present look back at the doctor who was emerging.

"Well, there is good news and bad news. The good news is that we managed to save Lord Uzumi's life, but he is in a coma. That is the bad news."

President Hilson made her way over to the doctor. "How long do you think he will remain that way?"

The doctor sighed. "There is no way of telling for sure. At best, I can guess for a few weeks, and worst, for the rest of his life."

Now frustrated, the president looked down at her fist. "How did this happen? Who would do such a thing, trying to kill ORB's leader?!"

The doctor did not answer.

* * *

><p><em>NASA missile base<em>

A NASA tech came out of a storage area, a white bundle in his arms. A helmet was situated on the bundle, meaning it was a space suit of some kind.

He put the helmet down, holding up the space suit as it fell from its bundled state. It was one of the more advanced suits that had recently been found. The more advanced flight suits were older true, but they were much more protective than the current models in use. Despite being all white with only a bit of coloring on the whole body, the suits were much more form fitting than the current models. The helmet was more or less lacking padding and the built-in com-system, but that was remedied by the old 'snoopy hats' the old astronauts of the A.D. Era used to wear, even though the helmet had a HUD system that was no longer in use anywhere on Earth. Not to mention the older flight suits could generate power on their own from special hydraulic systems that were smaller than anything currently in use and the older flight suits could also repair themselves if there was ever a small breach in the suit's shell, which it basically was. There were even adhesive boots that could act like a gecko's feet, which was useful in any situation. And instead of using air and extra layering, what was used to keep the person inside the suit safe and alive was mechanical counter-pressure, the exact opposite of the current space suits in use.

The man had a grin on his face. It was time for NASA to upgrade their space suits.

Setting down the space suit, the tech closed the door to the storage area before picking up said suit and helmet to take with him.

This would be good for NASA's armed forces soon enough…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller stood by the terminal that held the data from the investigation he had launched concerning the AEU and their…so-called 'treatment' of the Coordinators. It was not looking good for anyone. In addition to the Extended project, they had begun to enslave Coordinators as well as use them for parts in the Extended project as well. This did not bode well for those who encountered said victims.

As the man glanced down at the data streaming in, he knew that soon, the president would be receiving the data herself. And it would not be a reaction he had expected.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

The president made her way down to her room, where her computer was flashing with a new email. Curious, President Hilson opened the file only to be stunned by the content. Before her was that data on the AEU's activities regarding the Extended project, including the enslavement of any Coordinators they could get their hands on.

While that number was small at the moment, if the Earth Forces won the current war, then that number could be expected to increase at least 100-fold. It would not be good for any nation that had Coordinators in their borders, mainly NASA and ORB.

She sighed. Just what was it that it would take to end this squabble over Coordinators? That was what all of this was, a squabble. If people could not get to accepting that Coordinators were there to stay, then they would never learn to accept others based on differences. The inhabitants of Earth would be just spoiled brats when compared to others who actually _knew_ a Coordinator or two, maybe even a whole group of them, who knew?

President Hilson laid back on her bed, her eyes on the ceiling. Maybe now she could reflect on the SEED factor and how many Americans seemed to have it. Her mind drifted as she recalled she also had the SEED. It was unusual because many Americans, perhaps the whole population, had the genetic markers for it. So far, a study done had marked over ten percent of the population as having the SEED, but who knew how many Americans had it?

Recalling her nation's history, the president knew that a lot of immigrants back in the AD era had been from the European nations, which included the Scandinavian nations. It was in the Scandinavian nations where the SEED had been first documented, but back then in the past, it had been called a berserker state instead. The immigrants from those nations though, had come to America later on, and married into the population, which led to the spread of the SEED. Thinking carefully, the president was able to make a calculated guess as to how many Americans had the SEED. _'If I am right, then based on history and genetics, the majority of the American population will have the SEED, whether it is dormant or not. That would be about 80% of the nation's citizens, at least, by today that is. But back then, those numbers could have been as low as 51% or even lower!'_

She smirked before it faded. It seemed that the SEED could only be activated by trauma, or so she assumed. No one knew how the SEED could be called on, or what conditions were prime for it to activate. So far, she herself had only used the SEED twice, but who knew when she would use it again?

It was very mysterious, but at the same time, it was far more useful than just shooting randomly like the AEU and the rest of the Earth Forces did.

It was very useful indeed…

* * *

><p>The next day, the US leadership was meeting in Washington except for the president, who was still in Pearl Harbor.<p>

She was on-screen while the others of her administration were present in the room. "So, Lord Uzumi was nearly killed?" Defense Secretary Keller asked.

"_Yes, that is correct."_ President Hilson replied from her room on the _Bill Clinton._

Vice-President Young folded his arms as he closed his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that it was an attempt on his life."

Everyone looked back at the vice-president, wondering what he had meant. "Are you saying that someone planned to take out Lord Uzumi?" Secretary of State Marion Clinton asked.

"Exactly. Someone planned to kill him from the start of this whole thing." Young explained. "If that is true, then that same someone would be waiting to hear the news of Lord Uzumi's death."

"So what are you trying to say, that we give the assassin and their employer what they want?" Secretary of State Clinton asked in a sarcastic manner.

That made the vice-president smirk. "Exactly."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone in the room was shocked, even the president though she was not there. _"Do you even _know_ what you are saying?!"_ President Hilson exclaimed.

"I do. And what I am proposing is that we tell the assassin and their employer what they want to hear. We say that Lord Uzumi's heartbeat was last recorded at 2:15 in the afternoon on the _Bill Clinton_. Of course, we will not say if he died or not. We will leave that up to the assassin and their employer to guess on. But, because of the way we word it, they will assume that Lord Uzumi died." The vice-president explained as he looked around the room.

Now Defense Secretary Keller caught on. "I see. By not saying if the man died or not, that will get the assassin to leave him alone because it will be assumed that he _is_ dead."

"Correct."

Now that they had a plan in place, all they needed to do was get the news media to go along with it as well as the doctors that had treated the Lion of ORB.

"We need to get the news media to report on the story as we see fit, but given that we have the freedom of speech, that will not be easy…" Secretary Clinton said.

The president was silent before she spoke up. _"Actually, what if we did not reveal it to the media at all, and just said that Lord Uzumi's heartbeat was last recorded at that time? In other words, we do not reveal to the media our plan, and we deceive the nation as well as the world. Not only would it hide Lord Uzumi's real status, but it would motivate our troops as well."_

Everyone looked around, considering President Hilson's words. It was actually a very good idea, but who knew how the world would react if the truth got out? Still, given that it was a potential war propaganda idea, it would be well worth the risk.

"Very well then. We will go along with your idea, ma'am." Defense Secretary Keller said as he stood up. "This meeting is over."

The team began to leave the room, just as the president's screen went blank.

Now, all that the plan relied on was how much of the story the media and the world would buy. And given that it was NASA who was revealing this about Lord Uzumi, there were bound to be things that no one would ever expect.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

"_People of NASA, ORB, Earth, and the PLANTs. We have recently learned that Lord Uzumi was shot by an assassin. His very life was in danger, and we happened to be in the area at the time. As such, he was brought onto one of our carriers, where we managed to stabilize him until we reached Pearl Harbor, where we tried to save his life. His heartbeat was last recorded at 2:15 p.m. at Pearl Harbor. But that is all that we know at this time."_

The words got everyone around the world as they looked at their screens, horror on their faces as the images were shown.

In ORB, Cagalli and the rest of the ORB leaders were stunned as the news flashed on in the Council meeting room. All were unsure of how to react until Cagalli suddenly broke down. "No…Father…Father! _FFFAAATTTHHHEERRRR!"_ She slumped down onto the floor as many ORB leaders ran to her side. Yuna was one of those at her side, an internal smirk hidden from the rest of the leaders.

At the mansion in ORB, Lacus and the rest of the _Archangel_ crew were also stunned, fear on their faces. Who had the ability to pull off such an attempt and succeed?

On thee _Minerva_, Heero and the rest of the ZAFT pilots were also stunned. Shinn was also in shock. True he might have hated the Atthas for not giving in to the Earth Forces, but they did not deserve to suffer _this_!

Heero's mind was racing, trying to figure out if there was any trail that he could follow to track down the assassin. But until NASA revealed more, there was little that he had to go on…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

President Hilson made her way down the halls of the naval base, now in civilian clothes as opposed to her political attire and her flight suit. The U.S. leader walked into the med-bay, where doctors were on station to treat the injured from the recent battles as well as Lord Uzumi, but he was the main priority.

The head doctor noticed her and walked over. "Miss President! I didn't expect to see you here."

"I did not expect to come here either, but I thought I might as well while I am still here." She replied.

The doctor nodded. "I see. Well, if you want to know Lord Uzumi's status, I do not know much else than what we released to the press." He replied.

President Hilson just nodded before leaving. Her mind was elsewhere as her body walked down to the _USS Arizona_ memorial. Who would want to kill Lord Uzumi, and for what reason? No one could tell, as only Lord Uzumi knew the answers to those questions, and he was in a coma.

Walking over to the edge of the memorial, she could feel the breeze of the ocean on her face and hair. It was so hard to figure out what had happened during that time after the shooting before they got there. And a new war was now going on on top of the shooting no less.

That in mind, the president wondered just how NASA was going to deal with the new war. What she had mentioned to Athrun Zala was true to an extent, but NASA just did not know what direction they were going to take. While they could join up with ZAFT again, that would lead to another invasion of their home nations, and that they wanted to avoid at all costs. If they did the opposite however, then the Earth Forces would demand that the Coordinator citizens have no legal right to interact with Naturals and they would discriminate against NASA's Coordinator soldiers as well. Not to mention that ZAFT would do an orbital drop onto NASA soil and they had no real means to stop such a thing, not counting the ICBMs, which were only a last resort weapon anyway.

Taking that into account, President Hilson was able to figure out that acting alone held the best options for defense of the nation as well as attacking those who tried to threaten them personally. While NASA would not have as many allies, they would be able to act with more freedom than if they had joined one side, and that in turn would allow for greater flexibility on the battlefield, as the only commanders they would have to communicate with were their own.

'_If we join either side, we would be attacked by the other side. But if we were to act alone, then we would be able to fend off each side if they ever tried to attack us. Therefore, the best action in this case is to act alone from here on out. That way, we can try to bring about the end of this pointless war. It was not the PLANTs that dropped Junius Seven; it was a small group of terrorists. Therefore, the EA has no grounds to try and attack the PLANTs again, just as they did in the beginning of the last war.'_ The president thought as she looked up at the sky above the memorial.

This would hopefully keep NASA safe from other attacks by either side…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander watched as Earth Forces ships drifted by the colony, which made her all too aware of the danger that New Juneau now faced. Even if it was a U.S. state, the colony was still just a PLANT to the Earth Alliance leaders and anti-Coordinator officers in charge. That was all the colony was to them, and they refused to acknowledge the rights of it as a state.

Even though the Earth Alliance had refrained from attacking the colony, the NASA leadership could not tell when an attack on the colony would happen next. All they could do was hope that the EA stayed clear of the colony for the time being…

The NAZAFT commander walked over to her desk and sat down, tired from her constant worrying about the colony and the safety of the people in it. Her philosophical thoughts hadn't helped either. Why did she and the others of the colony have to suffer this fate?

She did not know the answer. Even if she put all of her thoughts into trying to figure out that very mystery, she had a feeling that she would not get an answer any time soon. And even if she did, it would not be the answer she was looking for.

The answer would never come easily…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Aki' made his way to the hanger of the ship, glad to be back on Earth for the time being. Being in U.S. territory made him feel safe, as the Earth Alliance would not dare to attack Pearl Harbor, which was the base of the famed CRLS, or Combined Retaliation and Liberation Squadron, of NASA.

He looked up at the Wing, which was undergoing maintenance, before he turned and made his way outside. Nearby, the remains of the famed _USS Arizona_ sat, undisturbed by the ages. The memorial had tourists on it, but they did not see the NAZAFT lieutenant. The sea air teased his hair as Akira looked out at the old ship. What had gone on in the minds of those soldiers who died there?

Looking up at the sky, Aki' wondered if Nisha had somehow survived the last war. There seemed to be no evidence of it, and yet…that new machine that was the Z.A.M. Gundam was around. The Earth Forces had not been able to get the data of the Z.A.M. Gundam since it was built by NASA techs, so was it possible that his cousin had in fact survived with the cockpit intact? That seemed to be the only explanation as to how the EA got the plans and data for the Z.A.M. Gundam.

'_Nisha, did you in fact survive? Or is it just my imagination and wishful thinking that is making me think that?'_

The Coordinator did not know. He knew that he had seen the Z.A.M. Gundam blow up, with almost no remains left behind, so how was it that the Z.A.M. Gundam had been rebuilt? Nisha surviving was the only explanation he had, yet there had been no body recovered and the cockpit had never been found. So, was it possible that the Earth Forces had found him first before everyone else who had searched did? That was the most likely possibility at that point.

His superior officer came out at that point. Tao looked back at the memorial as well, walking up beside him. "Remembering the last war?"

"Yeah. I am just wondering how the Earth Forces managed to rebuild the Z.A.M. Gundam if there was no cockpit recovered." Akira replied. "But what everything points at is that the cockpit was indeed recovered."

Tao looked back at the sea. "Ah."

"So, if that is the case, then wouldn't Nisha have survived as well?" Akira asked.

The black coat looked down. "While that is a possibility, the chances of that happening are very slim. The Earth Forces could have only recovered a mangled body for all we know." She said after a while.

"True, but look at what happened with the Strike, the Raven, and the Freedom. They all were badly damaged with no chance of the pilots surviving, and yet they did. Particularly the Strike's pilot, Kira." Aki' replied. "The Strike was basically destroyed, and yet he managed to survive. So based on that evidence, there is a good chance that Nisha might have survived as well."

Tao nodded. "I see. Well, while that is very unlikely, we can't rule it out either. We just have to try and figure out what the Earth Forces did with him, or his body. Then we will know for sure."

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><em>Phantom Pain ship<em>

Gai Tatsuni made his way into his room, closing the door behind him. He flopped down onto his bed, looking at the wall-mounted mirror that was across from it. The Earth Forces officer ran a hand down his face, tracing his scar. Those Coordinators would pay for nearly killing him. Soon, they would all die in one spectacular act anyway.

The young man could not help but feel a bit of déjà vu when he looked at himself though. It was strange, almost as if he had once had another life. Gai recalled the fight in space before the colony drop. He had recognized one of the machines, mainly the blue, black, white, and gold one. Almost like he had fought that machine before.

He wondered if he had been an EA officer who had barely survived an explosion of his machine for a brief moment before he shook his head. That was impossible. Gai knew that he had always been an EA officer who hated Coordinators. But…when he had seen that machine, that winged one, he had felt different, like he knew the pilot from somewhere. That was not normal, as he did not know the pilot of that machine from what he could tell.

Gai turned over and sighed. What was it that was bothering him so much? He was a Natural, according to his datasheet and medical records, yet he was always stronger, faster, and smarter than his comrades, and on top of that, he healed faster than they did, and he had never gotten sick once. It was as if he was not a normal Natural. He shook his head again. There was no way that he was one of those space-monsters! It did not make sense for him to be one of them, not when he was a Natural!

Putting his head in his hands, Gai curled into a ball, hoping that he could figure out what was causing him so much grief. He hoped it was not what he feared…

* * *

><p>Neo looked inside Gai's room, pondering what the boy was going through. He seemed stressed about something, but it did not matter. He was useful, and that was all that mattered.<p>

He walked away, ignoring the slight whimper from the room…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Lord Uzumi is nearly killed and NASA reveals Lord Uzumi's fate to the world while Lacus Clyne is nearly killed. The ZAFT officers retake their bases while Gai tries to figure out who he really is.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	54. GS Phase 14: Flight to Tomorrow

**Chapter fourteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Ace-Triad: Keep reading to find out. A small hint: Chris Dante is not Treize Zabiarov.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it, but one thing. Please no bets. You will just have to read to find out. But _NO_ bets. Sorry.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it.**

****************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.****************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Fourteen: Flight to Tomorrow<p>

The morning sun was now shinning down on the wreckage of what had once been the Allster Estate. There was little left of the mansion. Even chunks of the cliff wall that the house had been built into had been torn off and were now lying next to the building wreckage. Flay watched from a fallen tree as the children wondered through a small part of the wreckage with Caridad carefully watching on. Alex was sleeping on her lap while Reverend Malchio was sitting next to her.

Kira , Chris, and the others were currently in the hanger of the shelter, talking about what had happened.

"I've read about those mobile suits. They're called ASHs. But ZAFT has only just begun mass production of them." John said. "I wouldn't be too surprised if those ones were the first off the assembly line."

Andy nodded. "Those commandos were carefully. The gear they wore was a combination of ZAFT and Earth Alliance, or at least gear made to look like Alliance gear." he added. "Had they not used their mobile suits, it's unlikely that we would have been able to determine who they were. Of course this means that someone within ZAFT sent that commando team to kill Lacus."

"But why? Why did they want to kill me?" Lacus asked, deeply troubled by what had happened.

Kira placed an arm around her shoulders. "I think has to be because of that fake Lacus in the PLANTs." John replied. "Either that, or they're afraid that you could pose a major threat to them down the road."

"Then Durandal sent them?" asked Kira.

Andy scratched his chin, thinking about it. "He is the most obvious suspect. But he could be unaware that the Lacus in the PLANTs is a fake and is being used by someone else. We shouldn't rush to conclusions at the moment. At least not until we have more information."

"But at the very least, the PLANTs aren't safe for us anymore." John said.

Murrue turned to the two men and asked what everyone was thinking, "Then what do we do?"

John shrugged. "Don't know." He then turned to Lacus. "What do you think we should do, Lacus?"

But before she could answer, they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. They all turned to the shelter doors. There was Flay, guiding Elizabeth Dante and Cagalli's long-time attendant, Mana over some debris and into the undamaged part of the shelter.

"It's good to see that everyone's alright." Liz said. "When we saw the wreckage, we feared the worst."

"Yeah, it was bad. But everyone's alright." Andy answered. "So what brings you two here?"

Mana pulled out an envelope. "This." she said, handing it to Kira. "Lady Cagalli asked me to deliver this to you."

Kira opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. It was written on the personal stationary of the Attha Family and it was in his sister's handwriting.

_Kira, I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you in person, but I am no longer free to move around as much anymore. As you already know by now, ORB will be joining the Alliance with America. At the moment, I'm staying at the Seiran House, preparing for my wedding with Yuna Roma Seiran. I know it's sudden, but given the way things are, it can't be helped. Right now, ORB needs strong leaders that the people can rely on. ORB's role in the new world is still uncertain. And even though I have limited power, as Chief Representative, it's my duty to do everything I can to help my people. I will marry Yuna Roma Seiran. Given the death of my father, it seems that this is what ORB needs right now._

Kira paused, noticing something else in the envelope. A small silver wedding ring. He stared at it for a moment before returning to the letter, noting the several small water drop stains on the next part of the letter.

_I've enclosed the ring that Athrun gave me…because I can't wear it anymore, and I didn't want them to take it from me. I thought about it…but I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. I hate to ask this kind of favor from you, but when Athrun returns, could you return it to him please? I would have rather returned it to him in person…but I can't. Again, I'm sorry for asking this of you, but please return it to him for me._

_I'm doing this so that my nation's people can have happy and peaceful lives. And I promise that I will do my best._

_Cagalli_

Once Kira finished, he handed the letter to the others, holding the ring in his palm as Lacus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It didn't take the others long to read the letter.

Liz ran a hand through her brown hair and sighed. "This is bad. We can't let her do this."

"My sentiments exactly." a voice said, entering the shelter.

Everyone turned to the voice. It was Samuel. "I trust everyone else here feels the same way."

Everyone nodded. A smile spread across the old soldier's lips. "Good. The wedding is this afternoon. Now I've already begun making the preparations for this, but we still have a lot to do and not much time to do in."

* * *

><p><em>Carpentaria<em>

Once again, the _Minerva _was in dry dock, receiving repairs for the damage done in their last battle as well as being resupplied. "No! Not there! Put the Guuls into the spare Silhouette compartments!" Chief Abes yelled out, pointing out his subordinates' mistake. "It will be easier to launch them from the Silhouette catapult than from the normal catapults!"

"Roger Chief!" one of the techs called out before they corrected their error.

Nearby, a group of techs were moving several large containers to where the ZAKUs were. Which was the wrong place for that container. "Those containers have parts for the ZAKU HMs only! Keep them near those machines!" the Chief shouted.

"Sorry Chief!"

Abes then turned his attention to a group of techs that were just standing around, unsure of what they should be doing. "Hey! Why haven't you guys started checking over the ZAKUs yet! They need to be in perfect working order before leave!"

Above, on the upper catwalk, Yzak and Heero watched the crews working below them. "He is not happy." Heero commented.

"He reminds me of the Chief from the Vesalius. He shouted and screamed all the time. You'd think that given that, he hated his job, but the truth was, he loved his job." Yzak replied, thinking back to different times. He then pulled back his shelve, looking at his watch. "Come on, it's time."

Heero nodded and the two left the hanger, heading for the pilot's briefing room.

The remaining pilots of the Minerva were waiting inside. Shinn, Rey and Luna were sitting together in the front row. Dearka, Nicol and Saul were standing by the wall in front of the seats. The second Yzak entered the room, the three sitting pilots shot up, standing at attention.

"At ease." Yzak said, heading for Dearka and the others. "Alright. Listen up. I've reviewed you battle records and spoken with your previous commanding officer and as far as I'm concerned, you are all Greens." Needless to say, the three Red Coats were surprised by his announcement. "I don't care what color your coat is, as of now, they are all same color, Green. Don't like it? Too bad. I am in charge here now. Dearka is under me, followed by Nicol, followed by Saul, followed by the three of you."

Saul blinked. "Hey! Shouldn't Nicol and I be at the same level?" he asked.

But Yzak ignored him and continued. "What we say goes. If any of us give you an order, the only thing I expect to hear from you is 'Yes sir.' And that goes double for you, Asuka. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." the five ZAFT pilots replied.

Yzak nodded. "Good. Now I know that the recent victory has brightened your mood, but don't let it go to your heads. Considering the outcomes of your previous battles, you have little to be proud about."

"I don't think that we've been that bad, sir." Luna said.

Yzak raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Really? Have you really stopped and looked at your record?" he asked. "Let's just stop and take a look. Armory One; failed to stop the theft of the Specter, Gaia, Abyss and Chaos. The battle in the Debris Belt; lost three pilots and nearly lost the ship while failing to destroy the enemy ship and mobile suits. Then Junius Seven; a success, but do more in part to other pilots rather than yourselves." The three ZAFT pilots cringed or scowled as Yzak listed the outcomes of their past battles.

"As I recall, our early record in the last war, wasn't all that much better." Saul whispered to Nicol.

Nicol gave a slight nod in agreement and replied, "Well, they don't need to know that."

Shinn took a step forward. "But there were-"

"Extenuating circumstances? It's rare for anyone to find themselves fighting the 'ideal' battle." Yzak coldly stated. "So never, _ever_, expect any battle to have ideal conditions. As soldiers, it's our duty to overcome any and all problems we face in the field. I don't care what color you coat is or what you pilot, until you can prove to me that you can do that, you're all a bunch of rookies."

"But I already have!" Shinn argued. "I took down that huge mobile armor yesterday when no one else could. And I even sent the Alliance fleet packing!"

"I've seen the recordings. That was just you rushing into things like a battle-hungry lunatic with no regard for yourself or your teammates." Yzak replied. "That's not a true pilot. A true pilot would keep his focus in combat and work with his teammates to take down the enemy. Even Heero Yuy knows that. Frankly, I wonder why someone like you was assigned the Impulse. It's clearly not being used to its full potential."

Shinn opened his mouth to say something but Yzak cut him off. "And before you say anything, I know what I'm talking about. In the last war, I piloted a machine just like the Impulse, and I fought alongside as well as against other mobile suits like the Impulse. All of them were piloted by far better pilots than you. All you are is just a rookie whose skill doesn't match his ego."

"Hey! That's-"

"The truth. If you truly don't realize it, than allow me to show you."

* * *

><p>Yzak's ZAKU Duel and Shinn's Impulse, equipped with the Sword Silhouette, stood face to face, waiting for the signal to begin.<p>

"_Go!"_

Yzak fired his assault rifle as Shinn dove to left, pulling out the Impulse's own rifle. He fired back, but Yzak was already on the move before he squeezed the trigger. The ZAFT commander raced around, constantly and randomly changing his direction, preventing Shinn from acquiring a solid target. But still Shinn fired, hoping to get lucky. "It takes more than luck to win a battle!" Yzak yelled out, firing his rifle as he moved.

A single beam pierced Shinn's beam rifle. The black haired pilot quickly threw the damaged rifle away just before it exploded. Shinn growled as he drew his swords. "I'm not done yet!"

"Bring it, Greenie." Yzak replied, discarding his rifle and pulling out his Falx beam axe.

Shinn lunged at the ZAKU, roaring as he swung his right sword down. Yzak jumped back, evading the first before blocking the second blade with his axe. They stayed there for a moment, their weapons locked. "You're far too predictable." Yzak commented. "You movements are like an open book to any experienced pilot. Remember what I said, keep your focus. That temper will only get you killed like a mad dog, Greenie."

"Shut up!" Shinn angrily yelled back.

Shinn thrust his free sword forward, intending to impale the ZAKU, but Yzak pulled his ZAKU to his right and the sword hit nothing but air. Before Shinn could react, Yzak kicked the Impulse, breaking their lock and sending the red and white mobile suit stumbling back.

"See. Too predictable." Yzak said, twirling his beam axe. "Don't just react! Think! Then act!"

Shinn managed to regain his balance and then combined his sword together, but he didn't attack. Instead, he waited for Yzak to make the next move. A slight smirk crossed Yzak's face. "Good. Maybe there's some hope for you after all. But it's never wise to listen to an opponent's advice in the middle of a battle!"

The ZAKU raced forward, its axe over its head. Shinn raised his sword over the Impulse's right shoulder and swung as the mobile suit reached him. At the last second, Yzak sidestepped the blade, swinging his beam axe into the Impulse's right side. The beam edge of the axe bit into the waist of the Impulse. Electricity surged around the axe and the area it was embedded in as Yzak jumped back, leaving his weapon in place.

"No way…" Shinn uttered.

The Impulse exploded…

…And the simulator shut down.

"Unbelievable… A ZAKU took down the Impulse…" a stunned Luna managed to say. "I never thought that was possible…"

"Well Commander Joule was a part of the famed Le Creuset Team of the last war." Rey said. "It's only natural such an ace of his caliber would be more skilled and experienced than a greener pilot like Shinn. At least for now anyway."

Heero was silent.

Luna looked back as Shinn rose up from the seat of the simulator, ignoring the two.

"Nice job, Yzak." Dearka said, slapping Yzak on shoulder.

"It's good to see that your skills haven't dulled." Nicol added.

Saul shrugged. "It's not really all that impressive to see Yzak take down a rookie like him." he commented. "Now seeing him take down someone like Athrun would be impressive."

"Shinn's not _that_ bad." Luna said, defending her fellow Red Coat. "He's just headstrong and still a bit inexperienced."

Yzak stepped out of the simulator seat just as Shinn reached him. The two stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Everyone watched on, waiting to see just what would happen. Shinn was the one to break the silence first. "You were right." he said with some difficulty.

Yzak gave him a slight nod. "Yes I was. But you have some skill and a bit of potential. You just need to learn to think ahead in battle and you'll be truly worthy of that coat." Yzak turned to the rookie pilots. "Now, who's next?"

* * *

><p><em>Earth Alliance Spengler-class Carrier, the John Paul Jones<em>

_Somewhere in the Indian Ocean_

Despite what others might think, the Extended needed to exercise to keep their bodies in shape just like everyone else. At the moment, Reccoa and Stella were sprinting on treadmills while Auel was on a bench press with Sting spotting for him as both Treize and Gyunei were attacking a pair of punching bags. Nearby were the two EA officers with them, Gai and Xander.

"This blows! Why the hell are we back on Earth when the PLANTs are still standing?!" Auel grunted as he lifted the heavy weights upward.

Treize glanced over at him, but didn't reply, instead, Reccoa did. "Simple, it's because we've been ordered to and because those morons failed to hold Gibraltar and Carpentaria. We can't just deal with the PLANTs while those Patchworkers are making a mess in our backyard. Besides, _that_ ship is here on Earth." she answered before taking a drink from her waterbottle.

"With any luck, we'll get another crack at it and its mobile suits." Treize added.

"Yay! I can dance with that white one again!" Gai cheered, music blaring from his headphones.

Treize drove one last, powerful fist into the punching bag and stopped. "No. I'm taking that one's head for myself."

"Aw… But Treize, he's such a good dance partner."

"He's mine." he said, his tone final. "Undoubtedly, ZAFT has given that machine to a more capable pilot. Someone that can take out a Zamza-Zah by themselves could be an opponent worth fighting."

Treize raised his arm, preparing to punch the bag again. Upon his forearm was nine scars, a tally of those he killed that were worth remembering. Even if the doctors fiddled with his brain again, he would remember that he had fought and killed nine people worth remembering.

Perhaps that white mobile suit on the ZAFT warship would prove himself worthy of being number ten.

"Alright then, you can have him." Gai said dejectedly.

"All I care about is seeing that ship explode." Xander commented, looking back with a furrowed brow. "They ruined my art last time, but the next time, they'll see my art."

Auel nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! That ship's going down!"

"Of course they are." a voice said.

All of the Extended immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the voice. A smile spread across Stella's face. "Neo."

Neo gave her a nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention to the group. "That ZAFT ship has been causing us nothing but grief. So the higher-ups have ordered us to deal with it before it can cause us anymore headaches." he explained. "That's why we're heading to the South Pacific. We're going to hunt her down and sink her."

* * *

><p><em>ORB Water<em>

_Several Hours Later_

Sai stared out the ocean as the boat he was on sped towards one of the smaller islands of the ORB Union. The boat he was on was a small passenger ferry. Designed to hold two dozen people and their luggage, and get them to destination quickly. Which in this case, was an ORB military storage facility.

Truthfully, Sai was supposed to have been on an earlier boat, but had been delayed by traffic created by Cagalli's wedding procession and the crowds gathering to watch. Fortunately, he had managed to catch the last boat out. So things weren't too bad.

A short while later, the boat pulled into the small wooden dock of the island, where men and women clad in ORB uniforms were waiting. "The _Archangel_ will be leaving shortly. Everyone, grab your stuff and follow us." one of the men said to the group as they began disembarking.

Sai hadn't brought much. Just a simple bag with some personal items. He wouldn't need much in the way of clothes or anything really. So he managed to get off the ferry fairly quickly, where he bumped into an old face.

"Kid!" Murdoch said, slapping Sai across the back, knocking his glasses down the bridge of his nose. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Mr. Murdoch." Sai replied, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Do you know how many have decided to come?"

"Everyone. Well…everyone expect for Miri. She's still out of the country."

Sai nodded as they walked with the group away from the docks. Miri had been traveling the world as a photo journalist for months now. Ever since she and Dearka broke up. The break up didn't surprise Sai that much. Long distance relationships never worked that well, but Dearka had refused to leave the PLANTs just as Miri had refused to leave Earth. They loved each, everyone could see that. So why they couldn't reach a decision whether they should be in the PLANTs or on Earth was beyond him. "So I guess we are really going through with this then." he commented.

"Figured that you would have had a better idea of what's happening than the rest of us."

"Hey, I'm just Alexander's godfather. To be honest, I haven't spoken to any of them in a couple of weeks." Sai said, as they stepped onto the waiting freight elevator.

Once everyone was on, the elevator doors closed and the lift started its descent into the lower levels, where the _Archangel_ was.

The Enclave, as they had renamed this old facility, had been an old ORB military storage facility before Terminal took it over, expanding and upgrading the facility into its current state. The lower levels of the Enclave were still storage facilities, holding not just the _Archangel_, but the four surviving G-Units and restored _Dominion_ as well, even though that ship was now NASA property. The upper sections were now R&D labs and small scale production facilities. Though the renovations that had been performed on the facility had been done by the ORB Military's Engineering Corps, only a handful of people within the government and military, as well as Morgenroete, knew its true purpose.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened. "Alright everyone, the _Archangel _is in Hanger 1-A." Murdoch called out, stepping out of the elevator and leading the group towards the ship.

Ten minutes later, Sai was rushing through the corridors of the _Archangel_, heading for the bridge as he finished putting on his uniform.

"_Attention, everyone." _Lacus's voice said over the intercom. _"We're starting the final preparations now. Please take your stations now, before we leave."_

Sai cursed and sped up. He should have left earlier. He should have known that traffic would have been bad.

He reached the elevator, gasping for breath. Sai was never much of an athlete. But at least he had made it. He pushed the button for the bridge and a moment later, he was back on the bridge of the _Archangel_ after so long. "Sorry for being late." he said as he stepped back.

Murrue glanced over her should, a smile on her face. "Don't worry about it." she said. "You think you can handle your old station?"

"Yes ma'am." he replied, moving towards the fire control console.

Romero Pal gave him a nod before leaving his station for one of the empty ones in the CIC. "The ship has been secured." Andy reported as Kira stepped onto the bridge. "We're ready to flood the hanger."

"Well then, everyone ready to crash a wedding?" Samuel asked from his seat in CIC.

"Yes. Let's go." Kira said.

Gallons of water began pouring into the hanger. After a little over five minutes, the entire hanger was filled and the hanger doors opened as the arms holding the _Archangel _retracted. "Engines at twenty percent. Ahead, slow." Murrue ordered.

Arnold nodded, powering up the _Archangel_'s engines. The mighty warship slowly moved out of the underwater hanger.

* * *

><p><em>Morgenroete Headquarters<em>

A van pulled up to a hanger and six men and women climbed out, heading into the hanger where a woman greeted them. "Commander Alaric." Erica Simmons said with a nod.

"Chief Simmons." John replied, taking a look at the six mobile suits lining the hanger walls. "I trust everything has been prepared."

"Yes. The mobile suits have been prepared for your departure." the Morgenroete chief answered.

John turned to his fellow pilots. "You heard her. Let's get going."

They entered the hanger. The Calamity, the Raider, the Forbidden, the Strike Raven, and the Dynames were lined up against the walls of the hanger. "General Dante said that he's taken care of things. A last minute test flight for these six machines has been arranged. So no one will think that we're doing something we shouldn't." Erica explained as the pilots climbed into their mobile suits.

"Well that's good to hear." Liz replied before she entered the Dynames. Of course, NASA had sent over some Dax units as well.

Combined with the Astray and Murasame lines, ORB would be protected from land, air and sea.

A minute later, the six machines powered up as their docking clamps released. The Calamity and the Raider were the first to move, stepping out of their holdings, towards the open hanger doors. The Forbidden and the Strike Raven followed, with the Farsight and the Dynames taking up the rear. "Everyone got the rendezvous coordinates?" John asked as they filed out.

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Orga grunted. _"We know where we're going."_

"Alright, just asking."

The mobile suits moved through the Morgenroete Facility, heading for the docks. Once they reached the docks, both the Forbidden and the Dynames dived into the water while the Raider transformed, allowing the Calamity to jump on its back and the two took off together with the Farsight and Strike Raven close behind.

"You know Flay, you don't have to do this. It's still not too late for you to go back." John said to her over a private channel.

_"I know. I don't have to be here. I could easily stay behind and help Malchio with children."_ Flay replied. _"But the truth is I want to be here. In the last war, I was always so helpless. I couldn't do anything. And when I finally did something, it brought about so much destruction…" _Flay paused for a moment, images of nuclear warheads nearly destroying the PLANTs briefly filled her mind. _"But now…now I can do something to help out. I'm not going to sit by on the sidelines anymore."_

John nodded. "Alright then."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the coordinates, and just ahead of them, the _Archangel_ rose out from beneath the waves. "There she is. Now all we have to do is wait for Kira to get Cagalli."

* * *

><p>The wedding between Cagalli Yula Athha and Yuna Roma Seiran was a grand affair. It was not an understatement to say that all of ORB was watching the ceremony. But that was to be expected. The Lioness of ORB was getting married. The people wanted a large, public ceremony. Everyone there was happy at this most joyous of events.<p>

Save for one person…

To Cagalli, this was no joyous event. It was the lock that secured the chains that been coiling around her for some time. …But it was for her people. To ensure peace and happiness for them. If that meant a life in chains, so be it. She had no regrets and was prepared for that life.

No… She had one regret. Athrun. She had left him for Yuna. She left the man she loved for a man she didn't, without even telling him. Cagalli hoped that Athrun would understand and forgive her for what she had to do for her people.

"Now, if anyone has good reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said, bringing Cagalli out of her thoughts. Looking around, she realized that she was making a big mistake. She did not love Yuna, she loved Athrun. Turning around to face the priest, she spoke.

"No. I refuse to marry Yuna! He is not the one meant for me, and I will never acknowledge him as my husband!" she shouted before socking Yuna in the chest and running off, her dress getting thrown off as she did so.

It was at that moment that people began to scream. Everyone looked up into the air as the Freedom appeared. People started to panic, running from the area. The Astrays that had been stationed at the ceremony as an honor guard started firing. But the well-aimed shots of the Freedom crippled the mobile suits, stopping it from turning into a battle. The white mobile suit then landed before the temple the ceremony was being held at. Yuna showed his courage…by hiding behind a chair, whimpering like a little girl. The Freedom's hands reached out for Cagalli. Yuna shrieked and ran while Cagalli yelled at Kira to get her as the mechanical fingers carefully picked up the Princess of ORB. Kira pulled her up into the Freedom's cockpit hatch, bringing her into cockpit.

"Wow…what happened here?" Kira asked as he stared at Cagalli in her underwear.

Needless to say, Cagalli was less than pleased by all this. "Shut it!"

The Freedom took off, heading back to _Archangel_.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Heero Yuy was sitting in Wing Zero, watching the wedding on the monitors. The Natural had his eyes narrowed, but did not show any other emotion, even when Lunamaria poked her head into the cockpit.

"Finally! I was looking for you." She said. Noticing the monitors on, she looked at them. "What are you watching?"

"I think you know." Heero replied. Then it hit Luna. "You mean the wedding of ORB's leader?"

Then a voice was heard in the back of Luna's mind. _It's time._ The Coordinator looked back at Heero. "Did you say something?"

Heero's eyes widened as he realized what she must have heard before a commotion on the monitors brought their gazes back to the screens. On the monitors, the Freedom could be seen as Cagalli was shown running towards it.

"It looks like they arrived just in time." Heero noted before he shut down the monitors. Luna was confused. "Aren't you going to help them?"

"She will be fine. The _Archangel_ will look after her." Heero replied. He then got out of the cockpit, Luna following him.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Military Headquarters <em>

"Sir! We've just received word. The Freedom has just abducted Lady Cagalli. The Prime Minster is demanding that we send out our forces to intercept the Freedom." an ORB comm. officer reported.

"Really now. Are you sure? It sounded like that message was heavily grabbled. It sounds like our communication systems are suffering from some kind of _malfunction_." the captain said nonchalantly. "In fact, I think it will be a few _hours_ before our communication systems will be properly restored."

The officer stared at his superior for moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Yes sir. I have to agree with you. It will be a few hours before everything's up and running again."

The officer then glanced at the large display table, watching the single blip from the wedding heading towards the sea. "And we appear to be having problems with our radar as well. No matter." the captain said with a shrug. "I'm sure that nothing is happening right now anyway." He looked around at the rest of the room. "Did everyone get that?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sirs' throughout the room. The captain smiled and nodded. General Dante had indeed picked the right men and women to operate the control room today.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Aegis-Class Battleship, Kobayashi<em>

Captain Todaka and his crew watched as the Freedom soared passed them, heading for the _Archangel_. They had been told moments earlier by General Samuel Dante himself that Lady Cagalli was aboard the Freedom and not to fire at it or the _Archangel._ Naturally, he bowed to the orders of a superior officer. If the Prime Minster didn't like that…well, honestly, he didn't care.

One of the _Archangel_'s catapult doors opened up, allowing the Freedom to board the ship. Todaka saluted the ship and was quickly joined by many of the other, older officers, those that fought during the bloody Battle of ORB during the last war.

'_I'm counting on you, Archangel. Take good care of Lady Cagalli…and the future of our world.'_

Once the Freedom was safely on board, the _Archangel_ descended into the depths. Heading out into the unknown…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

President Hilson watched the wedding on the TV, still surprised that ORB's ruler had nearly been married against her will. The man responsible, Yuna Roma Seiran, had been hiding behind a chair after the Freedom had taken the ORB leader, which was contradictory to what he was supposed to do.

The president was pissed that Cagalli had nearly been married to someone who she did not love. The fact that her so-called 'husband' had been a coward as well was even more humiliating for ORB, which was not good in terms of political imaging. Hell, even _she_ knew better, and she had not even been in politics as long as Yuna had been!

"Wait until I see that Seiran! Then I will _really_ let him have it!" she snarled as she made her way down to the docks, where the ships were on standby.

Flashing strobe lights revealed where the 'Phantom Ship' was, given that it was still covered in that prototype armor. But the crew knew where it was, even without the aid of the strobes.

Still, the president could not wait until the meeting with Yuna in the next few days. Then she could give him a piece of her mind, despite it not being professional of her to do so. Of course, she would have to talk to him about the treaty that ORB was going to join in on with NASA, but given that Cagalli was not there, that could change she knew.

She just hoped that he would not change it. Somehow, she doubted that he would stay on target with the alliance, but if he did, there was still the chance that he would go behind NASA's back and aid the Earth Alliance instead. Still, if ORB was with NASA, then they would be fine even if Yuna went behind NASA's back to aid the EA anyway. That was because no one wanted to mess with NASA's power, even the Earth Alliance.

President Hilson had not even noticed that Cagalli had run off from her wedding and had been taken away from there by the Freedom…

Tao watched the whole thing pan out on the TV in the pilot's lounge, seemingly unaware of what had really happened. But in reality, she was already aware that Cagalli had been saved from her own wedding by the Freedom. She had seen it live, after all.

A smirk crossed her face as she observed the so-called 'brave' leader of ORB, Yuna Roma Seiran, cowering behind a chair as the Freedom took off with his beloved, or so he thought. _'Serves that asshole right. Thinking he is the best thing in the world to have happened to ORB. What a joke.'_ She thought with a silent laugh.

It was true in a way after all. Yuna might have had the power of leadership via the Council, but in reality, Cagalli was the real leader. Despite his best efforts to get the nation to join the EA, Cagalli had overruled him, and now, Yuna was going to face an angry President Hilson during the talks next week.

That should make Yuna regret his mistakes. But if not, well, then NASA had other methods to fall back on to make the man see his error-filled ways.

* * *

><p><em>Undisclosed location<em>

The two hundred forms did not pay attention to the wedding, or to what NASA had done regarding the colony drop. That had been unimportant, or so they claimed. Still, they went about daily lives, unnoticed from within the walls of the complex that was now their fortress of safety. The public wanted answers as to why the old world leadership did not react to the colony drop, or what they thought of the current war, but the old UN leaders refused to respond.

Unfortunately for the now-neutral UN, the rumors of the Vice-President of the United States getting in and getting out alive had gotten out and had been confirmed by said person himself, so now people were aware that the UN complex was not totally impenetrable. That was good for the public, but bad for the UN. Now they had lost the fear they had once used to keep the public away from the complex. The images of the graves outside were no longer enough to deter any determined people from getting inside…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked back at the images from the wedding of Cagalli Yula Attha, displeased by what he saw of Yuna Roma Seiran. Some of ORB's Councilors spoke highly of him, saying things like how caring he was about ORB, and how he had the best interests of the nation at heart. But according to the images he saw, Yuna appeared to be a coward, and had been willing to force Cagalli to marry him against her wishes, or so he assumed. Based on how she was running from the wedding, he had a feeling that his hunch was right on.

Still, it would be interesting to see how the President acted around Yuna next week, and if she did something that was…'unprofessional'…he was willing to look the other way just that once for her sake. Of course, given her personality, it was a given that she would do something like that.

Keller, of course, wanted to give the cowardly Seiran a punch to the face himself, but his job required him to be in Washington, so he would have to hope that the President gave the other man a double-punch-one for her, and one for him- instead of just one.

That would make for an excellent news story, Keller mused with a smile as he looked at the image of Yuna hiding behind a chair. Oh, the press in NASA would not give up such a story after what had occurred today. This would bring Seiran down in respect in NASA for sure. After all, who could resist a story about a man who cowered as his nation's leader was taken away without as much of a fight? That would really bring Yuna Roma Seiran embarrassment for sure!

Setting the images down, Keller stood up and made his way to the window of his office. By now, a decent amount of debris had been cleared away from the city, but there was still more to move yet. But, given what was going on, NASA had to focus on the path that it had yet to choose. No one in the administration was sure of what direction the president had chosen yet, but he knew that they would be let known soon enough.

They would know soon enough…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The new commander of the _Ontario_, Araiya Wolfe, stood on the bridge of her new ship as the massive hanger doors proceeded to open. Her ship was now ready for combat, but it would take time for the weapons to be properly calibrated to handle the catapult glitch. Still, they were ready for combat now. The mission she had was to patrol space to protect the PLANTs from anymore nukes.

Commander Wolfe knew that it was also to keep an eye on the PLANTs, given what they did in the last war. That was all they had to do.

She just hoped that it would be uneventful. As if that would happen…

* * *

><p>The NAZAFT commander looked out her window at the people of the colony, wondering how the rest of the PLANTs were living out their lives. It was a wonder how the PLANT leadership could lead the colonies so effectively. Of course, the commander had to wonder if there was ever a PLANT leader who did not become corrupt during their time in office. True, the late Chairman Clyne had not been so corrupt, but the late Chairman Wu was. No leader could resist corruption unless they happened to be inhuman in their belief of their ideals. President Hilson was far from that kind of leader though, as she wavered in her ideals more often than not. In fact, it showed that she was just as human as the rest of them. The U.S. leader had not shown any signs of corruption in her administration so far, but the NAZAFT leader was aware that it could change soon.<p>

Corruption could take over any well-meaning government if the right people were in charge, but the same thing could prevent it. If the right people were in charge, then there was no chance of corruption taking over.

As the NAZAFT commander looked back at the images of the PLANTs, she could not help but wonder about the Berserker of JOSH-A. He had vanished after the war, only to reappear in the employment of ZAFT. The legendary pilot and his machine could turn the war in favor of ZAFT, unless he chooses to defect from them if the need arises.

'_The Berserker of JOSH-A is a real dangerous opponent, for both ZAFT and the EA. He is also a threat to NASA and ORB as well, should he ever decide to side with the wrong forces. Given that, he could be a real dangerous person.'_ She mused as she looked at an image still of Omega One, or Wing Zero as it was now known.

Still, there was little chance of that happening, given how he had fought with the Clyne Faction in the last war. What was impressive though, was that the famed pilot had destroyed JOSH-A, giving him his nickname. Of course, it had been assumed at the time that he had been with the Earth Forces, so ZAFT seeing him destroy the base made them wonder if he had gone berserk, just like with the EA assuming he had gone nuts and decided to destroy the base for no reason. And then there was the GENESIS cannon's destruction at his hands as well. By firing his main weapon down the barrel of the GENESIS, the Berserker of JOSH-A had been able to destroy the cannon before it had fired. The sheer power of the beam rifle made the colony commander wonder just how strong that machine really was. If it could destroy a colony in one shot, as evidenced by the GENESIS cannon's destruction, then there was no doubt that the Earth Forces would want that power. But, if the pilot had entrusted his machine's secrets with the _Archangel_, there was no chance of that happening anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young made his way into the Oval Office, where the stack of laws awaited him on the desk he was currently using. Of course, before anything got signed, there was the daily report that was on top.

Picking up the daily report as he sat down, the vice-president began to read through it. What he read was not what he had been expecting to say the least. The U.S. vice-leader could barely contain a smirk that crossed his face as he read the report on ORB's wedding. Well, mainly Yuna Roma Seiran's wedding that is. It appeared that Cagalli Yula Attha had run away from her soon-to-be husband, but not before punching him in the chest. It served the bastard right for nearly marrying ORB's leader against her will.

The smirk then faded as he read through the report even more. _'So, the Seirans were trying to marry her against her will, and yet, she still broke away from them. Good. A forced marriage is not a good way to start off an alliance.'_ He mused as he set the report down.

Standing up, he set the report down before making his way over to the massive windows that revealed the outside to the leader of the nation. Just how would the nation react if they knew what had transpired in ORB?

* * *

><p><em>Britain<em>

Prime Minister Churchill looked out his window at the foggy city of London. There were still very few Coordinators in England, but that would change soon if all went well. If Coordinators learned that Britain was no longer under the control of Blue Cosmos, that would hopefully drive them to come back, which would then spur the economy into action, as well as allow the smaller nation to gain Mobile Suit technology.

Heck, NASA would probably even allow them to _reestablish_ the 'special relationship' that had once existed between the two nations. That thought made him smirk inside and outside both. _That_ would show Blue Cosmos for sure.

He turned away from the window as he made his way to his desk. Soon, the comradeship between NASA and Britain would be back, and his nation would be a world power once more!

The Prime Minister sighed as he leaned back in his chair. His job never got any easier. Looking back at the shape of the largest clock tower in existence, he wondered if England would ever be the center of the industrialized world it used to be. True, with Coordinators in his nation's workforce, that would happen, but NASA was _still_ at the head of Mobile Suit technology. Hell, they were more advanced that even the _PLANTs_, and that was saying something, considering the PLANTs had mostly Coordinators living there.

A small laugh escaped him. It was ironic. A nation of mostly Naturals was at the head of Mobile Suit development, and yet a nation of mostly Coordinators came in just behind them. It was interesting to say the least. And if one added in the fact that NASA had already created an OS for Naturals even _before_ the EA, then the alliance was truly at the forefront of Mobile Suit military applications as well. True, the PLANTs had more experience in space combat regarding the Mobile Suits, but NASA had more experience overall, as they had created the NAS-01 GM 25 years before the PLANTs had developed the GINN and 17 years before the AEU and the HRL developed their own Mobile Suits, the Enact and Tieren, the former of which was retired from service in C.E. 65 when Blue Cosmos came into power and the Natural OS was lost to the nation.

His nation was reliant on the more powerful alliance, which was at the head of MS development and usage, but no one had expected them to be a powerful threat in the fact that they had kept their ICBMs, even when the rest of the world had not. Hell, even _his_ nation had gotten rid of their ICBMs during the political climate of the time.

But to see what NASA had done, and to learn that they had ICBMs still, well, that was like a slap to the face. But it had been a good slap. Still, Prime Minsiter Churchill knew that NASA would need the help on the international scale, so he was willing to devote his nation's resources to help them out. Maybe he could even join the treaty that NASA was going to sign with ORB, as he had heard over the news media in the last two days.

Then it would be a real alliance, hopefully…

_IF_ NASA allowed it that is…

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal sat in his room, chessboard in front of him. Across from him sat the image of Le Creuset.

"_NASA turned the tide again, didn't they?"_ the image asked.

Durandal just moved the rook on his side. "That has little to do with the current plans in motion, you know."

"_They saved the PLANTs more than once. And this was just their latest success. This is getting the populace onto their side rather than yours. You had Defender-1 on standby for such an incident, and yet NASA saved the PLANTs instead of it being you."_ The image pointed out.

"That means little to me. If NASA had a few successful saves of the PLANTs, that is fine. But those saves mean little as ZAFT is defending the colonies, not NASA." The chairman replied.

Le Creuset's image just frowned. _"But NASA has their own PLANT, which is also a state of America. Does that not count?"_

"No, it doesn't. The PLANT they have has its own armed forces, which is not part of ZAFT." Durandal replied.

Le Creuset's image leaned forward. _"While that may be, they have put a wrench into the plan already. By taking out Junius Seven's remains, they took the credit the PLANTs were to receive instead. Isn't that worrisome to you?"_

Durandal just leaned back in his chair. "No, it is not. The plan will continue, despite that small setback." He replied. "True, it would have helped out, but the part of saving the world is not necessary."

"_Just be on guard. Things may not go so smoothly for you from here on out."_

"Noted."

* * *

><p><em>Veda location<em>

NASA officers made their way around the massive ship, bringing in equipment and supplies needed to get the supercomputer back up and running at full power. Mainly new engines and reactors.

Parts for nuclear fusion reactors were being delivered to the concealed ship, under the guise of simple machine parts. Of course, given that the space elevator near America was controlled by the SAF as well as NASA, that was no problem unless the AEU decided to interfere and check the shipments. But, given their current state, that was highly unlikely.

Hell, even the PLANTs did not investigate the Orbital Elevator shipments because of the fact that the elevators were used by _everyone_, not just the Earth.

That proved to be the advantage NASA needed to get those parts to the ship where Veda was being held. Who knew when the repairs would be completed?

A form observed the humans running around, trying to repair the damage to Veda that had been inflicted by the traitor to Celestial Being all those years ago. So far, they seemed to be getting things up and running again, but he needed to continue observing them until he was sure that they were not a threat to him or Veda…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked at the reports of the repairs concerning Veda. When they had found the quantum supercomputer, there had been signs of massive damage. While they had been unable to find what had caused the damage, NASA technicians had been able to date the damage as from the Celestial Being Conflicts. That meant that there had been someone who had inflicted the damage.

Now, NASA was faced with the task of repairing Veda so it could be used at full power once more. Of course, while Veda was still operational despite the damage, it was only operating at 50% of its full capacity. That was why they had to try and repair the damage. So it could be used at its full power once more.

Veda was the one tool that had helped NASA cut into the PLANT chairman's broadcast. With those firewalls, no one had been able to trace the link to NASA. But even then, the firewalls had been at a weaker level than they normally were. It was all about time, and NASA needed that in order to try and prevent the war from getting out of control again.

If they had the time to repair Veda and get it back up at full power, then NASA would be able to prevent the new war from even being waged further if they could get the UN back in action as well. Veda would know how to get the UN back into action. At least, Keller hoped so.

NASA was not alone anymore though, and if the UN could see that the world was still capable of cooperation on the international scale, then they might come out of their neutral state. That would be the ultimate success.

So far, Britain had made progress in getting rid of Blue Cosmos supporters and members in the government, and that was a start. ORB was about to enter an alliance with NASA, and Japan was going to enter the war on NASA's side. Things were beginning to look up, but it all came down to how the war played out. If it went wrong, then the UN would never want to get involved on the world stage ever again. But if it was done right, then the UN would be involved in world affairs once more.

The world needed them the most right now, and yet they were still claiming neutrality. And he, for one, was getting sick of it. Hell, even the _people_ of NASA were getting sick of their neutral stance. If they were going to be so neutral, why was the UN still around? If they were so sure of their decision, then why hadn't they disbanded and left for good?

That was what confused Keller. Had they chosen to go neutral in order to see how the world politics would play out? And if so, what was the reason? But if not, then why had the UN gone neutral? And what was the cause for it?

The answers eluded Keller, but he had a feeling that sooner or later, he would get the answers that he was looking for. It all depended on how long the war would last though, and who would be able to get the UN out of their neutral state.

He stood up from his desk and made his way to the White House, where the vice-president was waiting for him.

"I see you came." Vice-President Young said as he led the Defense Secretary into the Oval Office. "This war has to end, no matter what. I am sure you know why."

Keller nodded once. "Yes, I do. If we are to ever have peace, we need to bring the UN out of their neutral stance."

Vice-President Young nodded. "Of course, neither you or I could bring them out of the neutral stance they have taken up. They just will not listen to us, even though we have the level of experience needed for them to even think about talking to us."

Keller knew exactly where this was going. "So, you are thinking of having the Prime Minister of Canada do the talking?"

"No. I mean someone else, and it is not President Gonzalez either."

That left only one person as Keller's eyes widened. "You mean, President Hilson?! But why her?! She doesn't even have the level of political experience we have! Why are you thinking of sending her in?!"

The vice-president remained calm. "Think about it John. There is no one else who can do this. While she may be blunt and straight to the point, she is also more than willing to use violence to defend the nation, she cares for her opponents and allies alike, and she puts the needs of the nation first and foremost. Those are great traits in a leader, but what drags her down are her emotions. She is too driven by them, and that is not good on the political stage. And yet, look at what her family has accomplished. It is because of them that Coordinators in the United States have the rights they do today. And did they get that way by being polite and dancing around the subject in politics? No, they didn't. Both Senator Mike Allen and the late Senator Mark Allen knew what they were talking about and were able to sell the idea to the people eventually, but what held them back was their emotions. But what really got the Congress to listen was their refusal to quit. Both refused to back down, even when they were called crazy. And you know what? They succeeded. The President has that trait within her. Her father and grandfather knew politics as they had an innate understanding of them. President Hilson has that innate understanding as well. Think about it. Three generations of the Allen family all having that understanding of politics. How many families can claim that?"

Keller knew what he was talking about, as he had been a close friend and ally of the late Senator Mark Allen as well. "While she might have the lineage and ability to understand politics, the president is still too young on the political stage. She has only five years' worth of experience. That is just not going to cut it with the UN. They will not listen to someone with that level of experience."

Vice-President Young nodded. "That might be true, but she has gained the experience _while in the most powerful office of all time._ How many can say that? President Hilson has never held an office before, and yet look at her. She has held the most powerful position in the world for five years, and what has she done? She has taken out LOGOs leader Azrael, she has used nuclear missiles in defense of the PLANTs and Earth, and she has found the supercomputer Veda. How many can say that is the work of an inexperienced leader? She definitely has the experience. It just was not gained in the political offices."

The Defense Secretary sighed. "So she has had some big events in her time in office. That will not be enough to get the UN to listen."

Now the vice-president was getting frustrated. "Listen to me, John. President Hilson-no, _Mackenzie_-, she has the ability to get them to listen. It is not the level of _experience_ that will make them listen, it is the _person_ that will make them listen to us. She is a person that cannot be ignored. John, she is doing all of this _without_ people knowing who she really is! She is doing this on her own!"

"So? How will this make the UN listen to her?"

"If they knew who she really was, then they might listen to her, but only because of her family lineage. But with her under her current alias, they might not be willing to. However, if the she revealed who she really was to the UN, then it would _force_ them to listen to her! All we have to do is convince her to reveal herself to the UN."

Now Keller was getting the idea. "I see. So if she wants them to listen to her, she has to reveal who she really is. And what better place than the UN complex? It is tightly guarded and no assassins from Blue Cosmos can sneak inside to kill her. And if we can get the media inside, then the world would know as well-"

"NO! We are _NOT_ doing that! We can do it for the nation yes, but _NOT_ the world! You got that?! She would never do it if the world were to know! We do _NOT_ need Blue Cosmos trying to kill her while abroad _and_ inside the nation! We will only be able to handle one or the other, _NOT_ both scenarios!" Young snapped back.

"Right. Sorry…"

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Yuna's wedding is crashed by the Freedom while the ZAFT pilots get schooled by Yzak. Meanwhile, the NASA leaders meet to discuss the issue concerning the UN. The world begins to turn towards a new era, but which one it is, no one knows...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	55. GS Phase 15: Return to the Battlefield

**Chapter fifteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: You bet he will.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Yeah, that happens. And Yuna will be taught his lesson in this chapter. Also, scared of spiders? XD!**

**Navek: Glad you liked it. And there is another funny Yuna moment here as well. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Oh, he will be wearing the new colors sooner than you think. XD!**

**BigMac51: Glad you got caught up. As for how America is acting, they do not have a reason for fighting yet. The last war they did, but not this time, at least not yet anyway. As for the political stuff, expect a lot more here, as I am trying to show the world climate at the present time.**

**KnightGunAnime: Here we go. Last chapter 2 chapters ago did show the necessity of such actions, and it does happen in real life as well, so I figured it was best to do the same for my story. As for NASA's resolve to end the war, NASA does not yet have a reason for fighting like they did in the last war. They need to find their purpose in the war yet. And Lord Uzumi will recover, so I have something very special planned for his return. XD! As for the last chapter, I am glad you liked it. Yeah, Cagalli does not deserve such an idiot of a husband, so I had her do something true to her character. XP! And yeah, even President Hoover would be laughing at Yuna's incompetence. And Keller wanting to sock Yuna was something I threw in there because, let's face it, if a nation's leader acts cowardly, it will reflect badly on the nation itself as well, and as the leader of ORB's defense, Yuna made ORB look very weak. Even the most unpolitically knowledgeable American knows that a nation's leader needs to act strong. XD! And As for NASA's media getting a hold of the news story, well, let's just say that there were a few NASA reporters at the wedding, as well as in this chapter. ;) And yes, Prime Minister Churchill is a reference to Winston Churchill. And NASA developing the MS was something that seemed to be the most logical thing to do, as the U.S. is the leader in new military technology, even today. So why not have it carried over to the C.E. era as well? As for the chairman ignoring NASA's power and what they did to Junius Seven's remains, well, he does not believe that NASA has the potential to disrupt his plans. Even though they had used ICBMs twice, he is merely assuming that NASA had gotten four missiles back online. He does not know of their ful arsenal being back online. And there is a reason for this as well, but it will be revealed much later on. As for the guy in Veda's room, can you guess as to who it is? There is only one who it can be, and no, it is not Ribbons either.**

******************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Fifteen: Return to the Battlefield<p>

_Nazca-Class Warship, the Jackson_

_Earth Orbit_

"_You're cleared to take off sir,"_ the Jackson's combat coordinator said.

"Thank you," Athrun replied as the hanger doors began to open.

The Savior didn't have the power to reach Earth from the PLANTs by itself, so Chairman Durandal had arranged for Athrun to meet up a Nazca-class to meet up with him and carry him the bulk of the way to Earth.

"Athrun Zala. Savior landing," he said, activating the catapult, launching him into space.

The Savior's Phase Shift armor powered up and it transformed into its mobile armor form. Athrun dove towards the planet, preparing to enter the atmosphere. His destination was Carpentaria. Though he would have preferred to stop at ORB and speak with Cagalli first and explain what he was doing, he knew it would have been inappropriate for him to enter ORB in a ZAFT mobile suit, so he wasn't going to try.

The temperature in the cockpit rose from the friction of atmospheric entry as the mobile suit began to shudder. But it was certainly a lot smoother than the last time he entered the atmosphere. After a few minutes, the temperature dropped and the shaking subsided. Athrun double checked the Savior's nav computer, confirming the location of Carpentaria and took off for it. It would only be a short ten minute flight to the base and the _Minerva_.

As he flew towards Carpentaria, Athrun couldn't help but wonder what Kira and Cagalli were doing at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

Cagalli looked around at everyone. She couldn't believe that they had done this. They had taken her in the middle of her _own_ wedding. "What is wrong with you people?! Do you have any idea how stupid that was?!" she exclaimed. "Kidnapping the head of a nation during her wedding makes you all international criminals! Are you all insane?! Who asked you to do that?!"

"Yeah, we know, but…" Andrew replied.

"But we had no other choice," Kira finished. "These are crazy times, Cagalli. And if you insist on doing stupid things too, then without a doubt, this world is heading for all kinds of trouble."

"What stupid things?!" Cagalli angrily demanded. "What have I done that is stupid?! I'm ORB's Chief Representative!" she shouted at them. "I have some many things to worry about and think about, and I have! That's why I've done what I've done!"

"So you've decided that it's a good idea to ally with the AEU and marry Yuna Seiran? Is that really going to help ORB?" Kira asked.

"No I didn't! I already pushed for an alliance with NASA instead!" Cagalli answered, but sounded unsure of herself. "It's as they've said, we can't afford to let ORB be attacked again! And my father said I didn't have to marry Yuna Seiran! He _FORCED_ me into it! I had no choice!"

That got the crew of the _Archangel_. "He tried to what?!" Chris asked in shock.

"You heard me. I was _forced_ into marrying Yuna. I did not want to though, and now he will control the nation because of what you did!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Then we will stop him." Andrew replied. "And we will need your help."

Cagalli nodded. "I understand. I just wish that my father hadn't been killed…" she said, the rage of the moment fading into sadness. "But I will help, to try and bring ORB back into its ideals. That is the choice I have made."

"And this is the choice we've made," Samuel replied. "But is this the choice you've wanted make or is it the choice you believe that you have to follow? And what about the other nations? Do you believe that it's okay for other nations to burn so long as ORB remains untouched?"

"And is it okay for ORB to one day end up burning the PLANTs or another nation so long as it is safe?" Kira added.

Cagalli's emotional barrier was breaking, they could all see it. "No…But…"

"What about what your father said?"

"But I-"

"I understand that things were very hard for you. I'm sorry that I that I wasn't able to help you before," Kira said. "But I believe that there's still time for us to change things. We still don't know a lot about what's going on, but I do know that there's still time to set things right." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, Athrun's ring, placing it in Cagalli's hand. "It happens to all of us. At one point or another, we all go down the wrong path and we never get to where we wanted to go. That's why I want you to join us."

Cagalli broke down, tears streaming down her face as she fell to her knees. Kira knelt down, putting an arm around her shoulder. "This time, I'm sure we'll find the right answer together."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

_Stationed at Carpentaria_

Heero sat in Wing Zero, checking over the systems as the technicians went about their other jobs. He had said that he would do all maintenance of his machine himself after all.

"_Attention. All hanger personnel prepare to receive incoming mobile suit."_

"What? What's going on here? I never received any word of another pilot joining us," Yzak said, just as surprised as everyone else, Heero poking his head out of Wing Zero at the announcement.

The hanger doors opened and the red mobile suit entered, powering down its phase-shift. The machine stepped into the hanger and took one of the empty mobile suit slots. The pilot, clad in a purple ZAFT flightsuit and helmet, and a briefcase in his hand, climbed down the mobile suit as the _Minerva_'s hanger crew and most of her pilots, gathered around the machine. Once the pilot reached the ground, he took a step forward, setting his case down before reaching for his helmet, pulling it off…

"I don't believe it…" Saul uttered.

"Well, this is a surprise," Dearka said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes it is," Nicol added, a smile on his own face.

"Athrun Zala?!" a stunned Luna said.

"So…he returned, even after that defection stunt he pulled…" Heero noted.

"Identification Number 285002. Athrun Zala, FAITH Special Forces, requesting permission to come aboard," Athrun said.

But before Yzak, the ranking office present, could respond, someone else did. "You… What are you doing here?" Shinn asked as he made his way through the group, his collar undone and his hands full. "I thought you were with ORB? So why are you here?"

Luna elbowed him the stomach. "Shinn, please try to watch what you say," she hissed in a low tone. "He's a member of FAITH and our superior officer now."

Upon saying those words, Luna quickly saluted Athrun with everyone else following suit, save for three people, Shinn, Heero, and Yzak. But Shinn, realizing that he wasn't saluting a superior officer, quickly looked around for some place to put his stuff. Not seeing anything, he settled for thrusting the bag and cup into Meyrin's hands and then tidied up his uniform before saluting as well. Yzak, on the other hand, just glared at Athrun, clearly displeased about something. Athrun returned the salute and a moment later, everyone put their hands down.

"Figures," Yzak grumbled. "The second you come back to ZAFT, you get promoted above me. Well, I don't give a damn if you're a member of FAITH now, I'm in charge here. So if you're going to serve on this ship, you take orders from me!"

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle, now remembering Yzak's words to him in the last war, when they parted as teammates.

"_Next time I'll be the one in charge. Don't get killed until then. Okay?"_

"Fair enough Yzak," he replied. Truthfully, he was fine with Yzak in command. Yzak had far more experience in that field than he did. And the last time he commanded a team, it had been a disaster and it was only by pure luck that none of them had gotten killed. "I assume that the Captain is on the bridge."

Yzak nodded. "Yes. I'll-"

"I'll escort him sir!" Both Luna and Meyrin said together, cutting him off.

Yzak cleared his throat. "As I was saying, _I'll_ escort you to the Captain. Come on, let's go."

A short while later, the two were riding one of the elevators up to the crew's quarters where the Captain's Quarters were. Yzak glanced at Athrun, now wearing the uniform of a Red Coat, the FAITH emblem pinned to his breast. "So why did you decide to come back Athrun?"

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing while all this was happening," Athrun replied. "You, Dearka, Nicol, Saul, you're all out here doing something to help end the war as quickly as possible. Everyone is, but I just can't seem to find what I should be doing."

Yzak nodded his head in understanding. "So you've decided to do something you know, fighting."

"Something like that. At least here, I can do something useful."

Yzak accepted Athrun's answer, but there was still something bothering him. "How did Cagalli take it?"

Athrun hesitated for a moment before he answered. "I haven't actually told her."

Yzak could feel a headache coming on. "What about ORB? You are aware that ORB has joined NASA in an alliance, right?"

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Athrun's face paled as his eyes widened. He was at a loss for words. "What? But Cagalli would never…"

"The treaty was to be signed today following the wedding of Chief Representative Athha and some noble. Yuan something," Yzak said, stepping out of the elevator.

Athrun felt his heart stop beating for a moment. He had known of the wedding arrangement for some time now and that Cagalli would have to inevitably marry Yuna, but a part of him had always hoped that she would find some way out of it. But now…

"That means that we might just end up fighting ORB down the road," Yzak continued as he started walking. "Are you prepared for that?"

Athrun didn't answer as he followed after him. He was too busy struggling to accept that Cagalli was getting married today and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I see. Then I was wrong, you shouldn't have come back," Yzak said, shaking his head.

"What? But you-"

"I was wrong. Taking up that uniform and fighting for ZAFT again, means that you must commit to ZAFT. You can't have doubts about those we'll likely be fighting."

Before Athrun could say anything, they reached their destination, the Captain's Quarters. Yzak knocked on the door. "Enter," came the reply.

The door opened and the two entered the room. Talia was at her desk, studying a pad her XO had given her, who standing a foot away from her desk. "What is it?" she asked, looking up at them. Needless to say, both officers were surprised by the sight of Athrun. "Athrun Zala? What are you doing here?"

Athrun snapped into a salute. "Identification Number 285002. Athrun Zala, FAITH Special Forces." Talia returned the salute and Athrun continued, "Chairman Durandal has reinstated me within the ZAFT Military as a part of FAITH and has asked me to serve aboard the _Minerva_. He also asked me to give you these."

Athrun set the briefcase he was carrying on the desk and opened it, handing her a file folder filled with papers and placing a small case on the desk. Talia carefully read the documents from Chairman Durandal several times over, studying them for some kind of hidden meaning. She set them down and reached for the small case, holding a FAITH badge. "He's assigned you to FAITH, given you one of our newest mobile suits, assigning you to us, and promoting me to FAITH as well," she commented. "I can't help but wonder what the Chairman is thinking…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint ma'am," Athrun answered. "But I'm not a hundred percent sure either."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." Talia set down the case and picked up the papers again. "Are you aware of the details of these orders?"

"No ma'am."

"I see… It's rather interesting," she mused. "Once the ship is ready, we've been ordered to head for Gibraltar, to support the forces stationed there for an assault on Suez."

Athrun, Yzak and Arthur were all surprised by this. "We're supporting the forces stationed at Suez?" Arthur asked, confused and a little worried by their orders.

"That doesn't make sense. Suez is halfway around the world. There's no way we could make it there in time unless we crossed land, which, last time I checked, is enemy territory," Yzak said. "Which would be stupid for one ship to do. Does it say how he wants us to get there?"

"He wants us to go through Western Eurasia," Talia replied. "There are some regions there that wish to break away from the Eurasian Federation and take a neutral stance. The Chairman believes that if we travel through some of those areas, we'll be able to evade the Earth Forces. However, those regions are in the minority."

"Hmph…The Middle East. This is going to be messy," Yzak said, shaking his head. "So how big are these regions and what can we expect from them?"

"Not as much as we'd like. While the whole area in question has been the source of brutal oppression from the Eurasian Federation for decades, in last year and half, they've changed their policies regarding the region and have been in the process of reconciliation with the people there," Talia explained. "So Alliance popularity is on the rise while anti-Alliance sentiment is dropping, but despite that, there are many there that wish to be an independent nation. Nor have they forgotten the brutality of those that are now trying to win their loyalty."

"So what? The Chairman wants us to go there and what? Rally the spirit of the people there against the Alliance long enough for us to slip by, only for them to be beaten down by the Alliance afterwards?" Yzak let out a sigh. "Captain, I honestly think the rookies on aboard are ready for such a mission. They're talented, but still green. They don't have much experience with ground combat. And I don't like that a hot-head like Asuka is piloting the Impulse. That's only asking for trouble."

Athrun was a little surprised by Yzak's words. He remembered a time when Yzak would have been jumping at the chance to go on such a mission. Of course, he had been leading others into combat since Operation Spitbreak and had lost many of subordinates during Jachin Due. Obviously, it had changed him.

"I don't know," Talia admitted. "All we can do is follow our orders and see what happens."

* * *

><p>"Ha ha! The old band's back together again," Saul said, slapping Athrun on the shoulder. Needless to say, all four veteran pilots were ecstatic to have their old team back together. Well, as whole as they could be considering that they lost Miguel and Rusty during the war. "And here I thought I was going to be stuck taking orders from Mister-No-Sense-Of-Humor."<p>

A vein twitched on Yzak's forehead. "I'm still your commanding officer," he said, struggling to control his temper.

Saul wrapped an arm around Athrun's shoulder. "I don't know, doesn't this badge say that Athrun here outranks you?" Saul commented, pointing to the FAITH emblem. "Dearka, back me up on this."

"Oh no," Dearka said, waving his hands. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Nicol."

"Er… Technically, yes," the green haired pilot warily answered.

"And Athrun, you've been assigned to this whale-shaped ship, right?"

Athrun blinked. "Whale-shaped?"

Saul pulled his arm back and shrugged. "Yeah. For whatever reason, the designers decided to model this ship after Evidence 01. So, have you been assigned or not?"

"Yes. But-"

"Therefore, we are once again the Zala Team."

"Well actually Saul, I agreed to let Yzak command the team despite my superior rank, because of his experience."

Saul looked like he had just been shot. "What...But I thought you were just saying that to stop Yzak from going nuts."

Athrun continued. "Therefore, you're still the-"

"Joule Team," Yzak finished, a rather smug smirk on his face.

Saul let out a loud, defeated sigh. "I hate that name…"

The other four pilots started laughing. It was good to be together again.

* * *

><p><em>The Following Night<em>

Flay was tossing and turning in her sleep, her body soaked with sweat. Suddenly, she shot up from her bed, waking from the horrible nightmare. Ever since the last war ended, she had suffered from terrible nightmares from time to time. Mostly of the things that had happened in the war, the people that had died and the horrors that had been unleashed. But at times, she experienced dark and disturbing ones that she found unable to describe, like the one she just had. Thankfully, she had her own room, so she didn't wake anyone up and likely would have forced her to explain why she had woken up. Something she didn't want to do. Flay rose from her bed. She doubted that she would be getting anymore sleep tonight.

A change of clothes, a cup of coffee and a short walk later, Flay found herself on the _Archangel_'s bridge. Only Samuel and the crew members on the late night shift were there. Samuel, having heard the door open, glanced over his shoulder at her. "Nightmares?" he asked.

"Yeah," Flay admitted as she sat down in the empty seat next to the helmsman.

"The Jachin Due one?"

Flay shook her head. "No, but it was about as bad as that one."

"A nightmare is just a nightmare Flay. Born of our subconscious fears and doubts, they pass as we overcome such fears and doubts," Samuel commented.

"I've had nightmares before, but they were never as vided as they are now. It's like reliving all those bad moments all over again. And the first nightmare showed me something that hadn't happened yet. How do you explain that?"

"Did it happen in the dream as it did in real life?" Samuel asked.

"Well…no, not exactly," Flay answered.

"There you go. Your fears for Chris's safety created a nightmare for," Samuel said, trying to comfort her. "It's impossible for anyone to see the future."

Part of Flay wished to just agree with him, but deep down, she knew it was more than just a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Spengler-Class Carrier, the John Paul Jones<em>

_Docked at the Earth Alliance Indian Ocean Base_

"_You want me to launch all the Windams under my command?! Are you serious?!"_ Commander Mason shouted into the comm.

"I'm dead serious. We're going up against the _Minerva_. We'll need everything to defeat them," replied Neo, annoyed at the man questioning his orders. "Haven't you seen the data from the battle off the coast of ORB?"

"_That's not what I'm talking about! We were dispatched here to create a frontline base to battle against Carpentaria! And despite the fact that we're not even done and you want us to hand over all of our mobile suits?!"_ Mason argued.

"Your mission is to accomplish this base _and_ to defeat ZAFT. So quit screaming and prepare your mobile suits. Besides, I'm leaving the Gaia and the Verde Buster for your defense as well as to man the new MAAC gun."

"_But-"_

"That's an order, so do it." Neo cut the line, ending the conservation. They had detected the Minerva and a Vosgulov-class leaving Carpentaria earlier this morning, heading on a course that would bring them near the new base, providing them the perfect chance to ambush them. He turned to one of the bridge officers. "Status of the mobile suits?"

"They're all ready to launch."

"Alright. Don't move the _Jones_ from its designated position," he ordered. Neo glanced over his shoulder at his subordinate. "I'll be leading the attack personally."

Treize, clad in an immaculate blue EA uniform, a pair of Lieutentant rank badges pinned to his collar, nodded. "As you wish sir."

* * *

><p><em>The John Paul Jones's Hanger<em>

"What?! Why do I have to stay behind with Stella?!" Xander asked, annoyed being left behind. "The Verde Buster can fly, so why am I staying behind?"

"Simple, there's an experimental new mobile suit artillery gun at the base and you're the best person to use it," Reccoa explained. "We will send you the coordinates while you aim and fire the gun at the _Minerva_. You'll be the one to take that ship down."

Xander perked up at those words. "Really?"

"Yes," Neo answered, stepping onto the catwalks with Treize, clad in his black and white flightsuit, at his side. "The MAAC is our secret weapon in this battle. Their sensors won't be able to track the shots or locate you and the gun as you fire on them."

Xander grinned. "So I get to show them the new toy and send them to the bottom of the ocean."

"Yes."

His grin widened. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since the <em>Minerva<em> and its Vosgulov-class escort, the _Nyiragongo_, had left Carpentaria and so far everything was proceeding smoothly. But even then, Talia couldn't help but feel uneasy. They were heading into enemy territory, alone once they reached land. If they were lucky, they'd only encounter a few small groups from outposts and smaller bases. If not…well, at least they would go down fighting.

"Ma'am! Incoming enemy contacts!" Burt shouted, drawing Talia from her thoughts.

"All hands, Level One Battestations," she ordered immediately. "How many?"

"Detecting…" Burt paused and gulped. "Thirty Windams, the Specter, Chaos and three of the other four units that were with them."

"…Thirty Windams?" her horrified XO gasped.

Talia didn't blame him. Although she didn't show it, she was deeply worried about the numbers too. Thirty-five mobile suits against eleven were terrible odds. Worse, considering who it was. "It's them," she said. "Inform the pilots and tell the _Nyiragongo_ to keep an eye out for anything under the water."

Undoubtedly, the Abyss was heading for them underwater as well and Talia doubted that the _Nyiragongo_'s GOOhNs would be enough to handle the newer machine.

* * *

><p>Yzak swore in his cockpit as they got the report on the enemy strength. "This is going to be difficult fight. Everyone stick close to the <em>Minerva<em>. They'll be gunning for her without a doubt. Heero, you stay on standby, just in case."

"Hn." Heero just made his way to Wing Zero.

Yzak's ZAKU was placed on the port catapult as the Savior was placed on the starboard catapult. "Good luck out there everyone," he added. "Yzak Joule, ZAKU Duel launcning."

"Athrun Zala, Savior taking off."

The catapults activated, launching the two mobile suits into the air. As they took off, the _Minerva_'s central catapult opened, the Core Splendor preparing to take off. "Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor launching."

The small fighter took off, followed behind by the Impluse's Chest and Leg Flyers, and the Force Silhouette. A moment later, they combined, assembling the Force Impulse as the other ZAKU's began to launch.

Ahead of them and closing fast, was the large Earth Alliance force. Twenty-nine white and blue Windams, thirtieth purple one, the Specter, the Chaos, the Blu Duel, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and the Rosso Aegis. A formidable force for them to be facing down on their own. Their only chance to win here was to take out the ship these machines came from.

Treize grinned as they neared the _Minerva_ and its mobile suits. And with them, was that white combining one that had eluded him before as well as the legendary Wing Zero. But not today. "Sir, permission to bring you the head of the mobile suit that has been giving us problems."

Neo nodded. "Granted. But don't-"

Whatever he was about to say was lost as Treize raced ahead of the group, seeking to battle the Berserker of JOSH-A. "You're going down Coordinator. You too, Berserker of JOSH-A," Treize said, drawing his beam revolvers and firing into the group. "One way or another, I'm leaving this battle with one of your heads!"

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

John Keller looked up as he observed the stars above the five-sided, five-ringed building. It was early in the morning, and yet he was still at his job. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had not slept more than 12 hours for the last three days because of the situation in Hawaii. Like everyone else, Keller was worried about Lord Uzumi's condition. So he had been in the Pentagon for the last three days, listening for any updates on the ORB leader's condition.

Now, however, it was the day of the meeting with Yuna Seiran, yet he could not leave for the island state as his job was more important. But hopefully the president would give the arrogant bastard a punch for him instead.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

_Hours later_

Prime Minister Churchill, President Hilson, and Vice-President Young were waiting with Prime Minister Warson and President Gonzalez for Yuna to arrive with his father. The Seiran yacht was sailing into view, which made the president smirk. "So, he's really going through with it…" she purred as the yacht came to a stop at the naval base.

ORB guards lowered the ramp and they escorted Yuna and his father Unato out of the boat onto dry land. "So sorry about our delayed arrival." Unato said as he approached the NASA leaders. Both men looked a bit smug, a red flag for President Hilson and Churchill. All of the NASA leaders were on high alert.

"That is normal." The president of the U.S. replied as she looked at Yuna and Unato. "I heard that there was to be a wedding and yet the bride refused to marry and got kidnapped?"

Yuna and Unato both gaped, making President Hilson narrow her eyes. Unato managed to regain himself and nodded. "Erhm. Yes, she was. It was sad that she got abducted, yet there was little our forces could do to prevent it."

President Hilson nodded. "I see." _'A forced marriage your son orchestrated to be exact.'_

"It was my wedding day, and yet the bride I was to wed refused to marry me, so she ran off. It was to be a happy day, and she ruined it." Yuna said in a dramatic voice. "By the way, do you have anything to eat? I am famished."

"Yes, so let us head into the base." Warson said as he turned to lead the two ORB leaders into the base.

* * *

><p>As the group made their way into the base, Yuna noted a wing of the base's hospital was guarded by NASA soldiers. "And why are there guards over there?" he asked, pointing at the men and women on stand-by.<p>

"Just someone of a high profile. Nothing to be concerned about." President Hilson replied as she led the group away from the wing, Yuna looking back before following the NASA leaders to the room where the signing was to occur.

Yuna looked around the room, not that impressed. "So, where what do you have to eat?"

"We have something…" the president said in a low voice. Yuna turned to her, a grin on his face. "Really? What is it?"

"A knuckle sandwich!" President Hilson shouted as her fist made contact with Yuna's big mouth almost instantly. Teeth and blood flew out from the impact point as pain lanced across her hand, making the president wince.

Yuna fell backwards, shock filling his body as pain shot across his mouth. He could feel air rushing into his mouth from where his front teeth had once been. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"_That_ was for forcing Cagalli to marry you against her will!" President Hilson snarled as she stood over Yuna.

The news crews and reporters present immediately got out their cameras for recording and taking pictures. "But I did nothing of the sort!" Yuna protested. "How could you accuse me, the esteemed leader of ORB, of such an act?!"

At that, a double punch hit Yuna's face where his eyes were. He howled in pain as his eyes swelled shut and turned a nasty black and dark purple color. "How could you do this to me?!" he whimpered as the pain subsided slightly. "Why did you do this?!" He was not even looking at the president due to not being able to see. Rather, he was looking at his father, who was stunned in horror at what President Hilson had done to his son. Unato turned his son's head to face the NASA leaders.

"That was for Defense Secretary Keller and the people of NASA as well!" she snarled as she rubbed her sore hand. "Given what you did, we felt that it was more than justified. So, how does it feel to have your prim and proper appearance ruined?"

Yuna just let out a whimper. Everyone there either let out a chuckle or held in their laughter. Unato just looked at his son and sighed. It appeared that he would have to sign for his son instead.

Around them, the press was having a field day. Never before had the President of the United States punched an esteemed world leader. But then again, Yuna was _far_ from esteemed in their eyes. Cameras clicked as flashes went off, and recorders were taking in the audio and video footage with eagerness.

Walking around the room, Secret Service agents were picking up the small toothy souvenirs, at the president's personal request of course. Agent Williams could only wonder what she was going to do with them, but then again, it was not his place to question her orders. He just had to go with it for now.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

The ORB yacht pulled away from the base, the NASA leaders observing with tense focus. But the president was now grinning a predatory grin. She had asked Unato to sign the treaty under the Attha name, using Lord Uzumi's signature. How he had managed to copy the signature exactly, she did not care, but now the ORB treaty was underway. She suspected that the Seirans had managed to forge the ORB leader's signature more than once, but that had come in handy this time. There was no way out of the treaty, even if the Seirans wanted out. Therefore, the Seirans had been forced to sign the treaty despite their own plans for ORB.

"Very clever, asking him to sign the treaty under Lord Uzumi's name. It is not often that a nation's leaders would want to back out right on the day of the signing. But if it is under the original leader's name, then the treaty cannot be broken so easily." Warson mused as he observed the yacht leaving, now in the distance.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Still, we had a point. A forced marriage's failure should not be blamed on the victim. It should be blamed on the person who instigated it to begin with." The president noted with disdain.

As the yacht faded from view, the group of NASA leaders turned and entered the base's medical wing. The guards let them in with no trouble.

In a guarded room was Lord Uzumi, still in a coma. Heart-rate monitors read his heartbeats and vitals while an oxygen mask provided him with the necessary oxygen to stay alive. IVs pumped fluids and blood into his body as well as nutrients to keep his health up. While he looked very fierce when up and about, this time the Lion of ORB looked so frail and weak, he appeared to be on the verge of death. He looked like an old man whose time was nearing its end. President Hilson felt her heart get tugged at as she watched him in that vulnerable state. Emotion began to make her eyes glisten with moisture, but she shook her head to hide it.

The other NASA leaders could not help but be moved by the sight as well. Here was a person who was very passionate about his home and its ideals, and yet he was so sickly looking when compared to how he normally was.

"Whoever did this will pay." The president said as she looked down at the older Natural. "This I swear…"

* * *

><p>Akira made his way to the main pilot area where several other NAZAFT pilots were gathering. Apparently they were all getting new pilot suits, but he was not sure as to why. He would find out when he got there he figured.<p>

The Coordinator entered the room, with countless other pilots around the room, each holding a new white pilot suit. It looked a lot slimmer than the current ones, and appeared to be more form-fitting as well. Akira made his way over and was handed his new pilot suit by the commanding officer. Once he had the garment, the NAZAFT officer held it up. It looked like one of those older spacesuits that had been used back in the AD Era, but one of the more advanced ones. Perhaps, that's what it was.

He could see the NASA logo, but realized that it was the old space agency's logo instead of the alliance's. These _were_ the older spacesuits! But why had they been brought back into service so many years later? Akira frowned, but did not complain. If these were indeed the spacesuits he was thinking of, then there was no reason to complain about them, as there was actually little to complain about.

Folding up the spacesuit, Akira made his way over to where Tao was standing as well. She also had the new flight suit, and was talking to some of her crew about it.

"Yeah, these are those very ones." Aisha said as she held up her flight suit as well. Apparently NASA had passed a new law that stated all crew members of each ship had to wear the flight suits if the ships were ever damaged or hit so that air leaked out in order to ensure survival.

Tao just looked down at her suit again. "But these things haven't been tested in over 200 years. Are they still usable?" she asked.

"Apparently so if they are handing them out." Josh Ajaxi replied. He held up his. "They apparently tested them in space recently, and they worked well."

Akira looked at his flight suit again. "Well, if that's the case, then these will bolster survival rates for the average pilot of NASA." He exclaimed. "That is just what we need, given the circumstances."

He was right too, as battles in space were often deadly to NASA pilots if they were not careful with their space suits, which often got torn when leaving the cockpits of their damaged machines or ships. And that was just the NAZAFT pilots who encountered that problem. If the rest of NASA's pilots ever got into such a situation, it would not be good for the armed forces at all.

* * *

><p><em>Undisclosed location<em>

The German representative looked on as his fellow UN representatives sat in silence. How he hated being neutral! It went against _everything_ the United Nations stood for! Whoever suggested them being neutral was an idiot for even suggesting they do such a thing.

His unseen eyes flicked around the darkened room. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to think of a plan to get the rest of his companions to see that what they were doing was wrong. But his plan he had come up with earlier had backfired because the Vice-President of the United States had had to flee to avoid getting killed on the spot.

Ideas were going around and around in his head, but none of them seemed to be workable given the guards wandering about. The UN leader had hired the guards from the former UN forces, and now they were the ones who kept the group locked away from the outside world. It was ironic. While the rest of the world was locked _out_, the representatives themselves were locked _in_, so they were prisoners of their own actions, the German representative noted with disdain.

Since when had they become prisoners of their own ridiculous ideas of neutrality, and how long would they remain such prisoners? It seemed crazy that no one had objected to the confinement after so long. Most of, if not all, the representatives had families that they were now cut off from, most of whom were probably dead by now. Many of the UN representatives had been fathers and mothers, but now their children and grandchildren had most likely had forgotten them.

It had been a hard choice for him to make as well, but now he was coming to regret it. The German man had not yet seen his young granddaughter, and he wanted to see her before she walked. Yet he was a captive in his own job!

Being a captive worker was not what he had signed up to be! By now, he was sick of the isolation, which was beginning to get him sick emotionally as well as physically. It was a surprise that he had not gone and tried to kill himself after so many years of being cut off from his own family.

The man looked up, resolve driving him. He ran out of the room, making the other representatives turn to look after him. This time, he was going to do what was claimed to be impossible: he was going to escape from the UN complex.

Running down the floors and stairs, the German made his way to the front entrance. He had not been stopped by the guards, given how he was a member of the now-neutral UN. But when they saw where he was running _to_, they tried to stop him.

"STOP!" a guard cried as the older man reached the doors and flung them open before running across the parking lot. The only thing that stood between him and freedom now was the chain-link fence that now ran around the complex.

The German turned as the guards began to reach him.

"You can try to stay neutral all you want, but sooner or later, you _will_ have to reclaim leadership of the world!" he cried before he climbed the fence and landed on the other side before turning and walking away.

A UN member had escaped from the sealed complex…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

_Next Day_

Defense Secretary Keller walked into his office, morning paper in hand as he sat at his desk. He opened up the paper, only to stare at the words from last night.

"_UN Member Leaves Complex!__"_ was what met his gaze. The Natural was unable to believe the news he was reading, but as he scanned the article/story, the more plausible it seemed to be. From what he read, the member was the German representative, and if he recalled correctly, that was the person who had called the vice-president earlier in the week.

'_So, even the UN's members are beginning to see the error of their ways…'_ he mused as he set the paper down in favor of the stack of reports on his desk. This was turning out to be very interesting to say the least.

He only got through the top three reports before he stood up and made his way to the windows of his office. The older man was able to see the streets of D.C. as people moved debris around, pulling it to the side of the streets where there were now large piles of it. Those piles were to be taken away once all the clean-up was completed, but that was a long ways from then, Keller knew.

His gaze drifted towards the White House, which was visible in the distance. The President was no doubt back at the mansion, recovering from the whole ordeal with the ZAFT operation and then the rescue of Lord Uzumi followed by the treaty signing with ORB. Three major events one after another had no doubt left her tired.

* * *

><p>Keller was right. President Hilson lay in her room, too tired to even face the press after the plane landed at the airport. All she wanted to do was rest. But, given her job, that was a rare luxury that she could not enjoy very often. She had even left orders to not bother her, but she knew that soon, she would be interrupted by the Secret Service with her schedule for the day.<p>

Sitting up, the president tried to forget that she was tired, but her body still ached from her time in combat, which had been intense. Still, she had to feel proud, as she had shot down several EA Windams on her first real sortie as the President of the United States. She had proven that she was not afraid to fight on even ground with the soldiers of her home nation. Hell, even the most experienced EA soldiers had been afraid of shooting her down, given her position, as that would have caused an international incident.

She frowned at that thought though. Even though she was now allowed in combat, she was still the President of the United States. As such, she was bound by oath to lead the nation, even when she was in combat. Therefore, if anything happened to her, the nation or alliance responsible would face the full military might of the U.S. Congress was taking a big risk by allowing her to be in combat at all, which was why it had never been done before until now. But at the same time, it was providing a boost in morale to the soldiers and pilots of NASA's armed forces.

So, it was in reality a double-edged sword. While her presence on the battlefield gave a morale boost to the soldiers fighting, she was also in more danger than she was when in the nation leading it. But also, there was less chance of an assassination when on the battlefield, as EA soldiers were afraid to shoot her machine down. So it could really be called a blessing for her since no one had tried to shoot her down yet.

President Hilson looked back at the image of her and her family that sat on her nightstand next to her bed. It had burns on the outer edge while the inner part, the actual picture, was unscathed. But her family had not survived the fire like the picture had. Reaching out, she grabbed the photo before running a hand down it.

'_Will I ever get past this?'_

The answer did not come.

Sighing, the president put the photo back by her bedside before getting up and heading to get dressed for the day. Just because she was tired did not mean she could slack off when her job was requiring her to be up and about…

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

The German representative made his way towards the White House. He had managed to get his American currency he had had in storage out and use some of it for passage to Washington D.C. as well as an airline ticket to his home nation afterwards.

But right now he needed to speak with the leader in charge of the U.S., whether it be the president or the vice-president. The man knew he had only so much time before the guards at the complex managed to find him and bring him back to the complex. Well, he was not going back, no matter how much they wanted him to!

That was why he was making his way to the White House. And to speak with the U.S. leader about talking some sense into the UN leader. The neutrality gig _had_ to end, no matter what happened next!

He managed to reach the Pentagon's location before seeing the White House in the distance, so he knew he was almost there.

By now, Keller was outside the military headquarters, so he was unaware of the other man until he bumped into the Defense Secretary. Keller was thrown forward, but managed to stay on his feet while the German was knocked to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it-!" Keller was staring at the German man before him. Was this the representative who had escaped? Judging by his appearance, it had to be… "Are you Germany's representative to the United Nations by any chance?"

The German just grunted. "As if they could be called that." He replied. "But, yes, I am."

"Sorry about that earlier incident." Keller replied as he helped the older man up. "So, why are you here in Washington?"

"I am here to see the president or the vice-president, whoever is in charge at the moment really." The German replied.

Keller's face became neutral, but he was in reality shocked by the sudden appearance of the other man. Still, if he had risked getting killed to escape, then he might as well head the man and take him to see the president.

"I can take you to her, if you would like that is. I can get you in, but the Secret Service will be another matter. I can go with you to prove that you are not a threat, but there will still be security measures you will have to go through. Do you understand?" he asked.

The German nodded. This man might as well be his only chance to get in to talk to the president, so he had to go with it for now. "Yes, I do."

The two then began to make their way to the White House. This would be interesting to say at least…

* * *

><p>President Hilson was soon sitting in the Oval Office with her defense secretary as well as the German representative of the United Nations. The German was looking her up and down, wondering what she was capable of. From what he knew, she was the third female president of the nation, and she had experience in the political arena. But that was all. It seemed that the American people respected her though, and that was hard for any world leader to gain from their home nation's citizens.<p>

"So, you are the UN member who escaped from the complex right?" she asked. The German man nodded.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "The reason I left is because I am sick of being stuck in a neutral position. The leader wants to remain neutral, but from what I can tell, the world still needs us. He will not allow us to leave our neutral state though, and I am tired of remaining silent on world affairs."

The president nodded. "I see. The fact that you came here was a big risk on its own, so I do not doubt your claims. But how do I know that the rest of the UN will agree with you?"

"They won't, but I do think that others will soon follow the same suit that I did, so I do not doubt that they will follow my lead as well. The rest of the UN will soon come around, but it will take time." The German replied.

"Time that we do not have. The war may end sooner than we think, but that all depends on how each battle goes. We need to find a way to convince them sooner." President Hilson said as she looked at Keller.

"Agreed. But that will not be so easy." The defense secretary replied.

The German nodded. "I agree as well, but we have no choice in the matter. Either we try to get them involved in world affairs once more, or the world will continue to follow Blue Cosmos."

Everyone there knew what he meant, and they had little time before the war got out of hand…

And that would not be good if it _did_ get out of hand again…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Several hours later, President Hilson was at the White House looking at her latest souvenirs. They were on a pillow with a small plaque that read _'Presidential Punch'_, both held in a glass case.

"Did you really have to keep these?" Vice-President Young asked as he stared at the teeth before him. He had never expected his superior to actually _keep_ them!

"Of course. This way, people will learn why it is not a good idea to mess with me." President Hilson replied.

The vice-president just looked at her. "You do realize that the press will be having a field day with this press conference shortly, right?"

President Hilson just shrugged. "Yeah, I do. But that will be the least of Yuna's concerns in the coming days. I have already given the press the okay to release the footage onto Youtube, so there is no way that he will be able to avoid the humiliation that he suffered."

The two then left, revealing the now clean pearly whites sitting on the maroon pillow with gold lacings.

The cameras flashed as the president entered the Press Room, her Secret Service agents beside her.

"Madam President! Is it true that you punched Yuna Roma Seiran three times and knocked his teeth out?" A reporter asked as the mike was shoved into her face.

A grin crossed President Hilson's face. "Yes, it is. And I kept the teeth as souvenirs as well. Maybe Yuna will learn some spine after that incident."

People laughed as a news reporter held up her mike. "Did you agree to allow the video to be posted online?"

"Yes, I did. In fact, I was the one who suggested it. Some online humiliation may be in order for that coward. And it is not helping that ORB is wondering how he _really_ got those black eyes of his."

More laughter came as the press continued to ask questions. A smirk crossed the president's face. Oh, Yuna was in for it now, big time…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Another battle begins for the pilots of the <em>Minerva<em> and ORB signs the treaty with NASA. Yuna gets punched in the face by President Hilson as the first UN member escapes from the complex and meets with the president the next day.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	56. GS Phase 16: Black SEED and White Devil

****Chapter sixteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.****

****Titanic X: Oh, yeah. He did. I can only say keep reading to see what happens. XD!****

****Mandalore the freedom: In your last review 2 for chapter 54, you mentioned a spider. As for Kira, yes, he did have a point and the UN will come out of neutrality later on. Keep reading! XD!****

****Gaby: Only one Extended will live. As for the three Stargazer pilots, sorry, but they will not defect.****

****Final Genesis: Glad you liked her reaction! XD! And keep reading to see what role he will play. XD!****

****117Jorn: Yes, Yuna is screwed. Royally in fact. Let's just say he will suffer a punishment far worse than getting killed by a falling GOUF's butt. XD!****

****BigMac51: Yes, it did make everyone happy to see Yuna punched in the face. And the political stuff, while you may not like it, is needed to move the story along. You can ignore that political stuff if you want, but then you might not know where the story is going, but if you have seen SEED Destiny, then you can get a good idea of how the story will diverge.****

****KnightGunAnime: Yes, Yuna deserved to be punched for what he did to Cagalli. And yes, the Youtube thing will bring him down even lower on the world standing scale, but Cagalli has yet to see it. She probably will later on. ORB's reputation will be hurt, and the world will see Yuna as the coward he really is, but at least ORB will not be under the reprocussions of having carried out a forced marriage. And yes, NASA can keep ORB neutral. LOGOs wil; get riled for sure. And yes, ORB's leaders would not dare to break the treaty with NASA, because they all know that the United States could invade ORB without as much as a second thought if they chose to. And Yuna will go behind NASA's back to fight for the Earth Alliance, but there is a twist to that as well. ;) And Titanic X, a fellow author on here, thought of the teeth being knocked out idea, so you have her to thank. And yes, the president did pull another political manipulation. And I can say that the Seirans will suffer for their unwillingness to join with NASA. As for Kira and co, they will fight ORB, but at least it will not be so badly beaten. As for the Minerva crew, mainly Saul, Dearka, and Nicol, they are not considered greencoats. It is only Shinn, Luna, and Rey who are considered such. And yeah, Yzak appeared to be a better choice to be the commander than Athrun. And Shinn will learn to control his anger along with not being so emotional. There will be more character development for him, and I can mention that Athrun, Yzak, and Heero will have a major role in that. Mainly Yzak and Heero though. Yzak because he was a lot like Shinn in SEED, and Heero because he has more experience than Shinn. As for Zane, I will say this. He will be reappearing later on, but not in a way you might expect. Small spoiler though, Chris Dante is NOT Treize Zabiarov. And yes, the person in the chamber is Tieria. But he will not be fighting in this. He is the one who controls Veda now. I might mention those three, but maybe not as well. As for the CRLS, they will see more development here as well as more involvement, mainly when the battle of ORB comes around.****

******************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************************************

**I will be updating on Tuesdays and Fridays from now on. So keep reading people!**

* * *

><p>Phase Sixteen: The Black Seed and the White Devil<p>

"Alright," Yzak said, surveying the approaching force as he gripped his rifle with both hands. "Watch each other's backs and stick close to the ship."

_"We know, you said that already,"_ an annoyed Shinn commented.

"Good. Then you'll remember that," Yzak replied. "Because they're going to try to swarm-"

Yzak's words were cut off as the Specter raced ahead of the other Alliance mobile suits, heading towards them, firing off its beam revolvers. The ZAFT pilots instinctively scattered, firing back. But the Specter gracefully evaded their shots as it continued to fire. A beam nicked Dearka's left thruster. The blond haired pilot swore as struggled to maintain altitude. Unfortunately, his machine couldn't stay up; fortunately he managed to land on the _Minerva_'s wing.

"Dearka! Are you alright?" Yzak demanded, a faint undertone of concern in his voice.

_"Yeah, I'm alright,"_ he answered. _"But that guy is good."_

_"No argument there,"_ Saul added as the remaining Alliance mobile suits reached them. _"Of course things are about to get a whole lot tougher."_

"_Stay on guard. Any distraction will prove fatal."_ Heero replied as he flew overhead, firing on the approaching Windams with the Twin Buster Rifle.

Shinn swore as the Specter closed in on him, holstering its right gun and drawing its sword. The dark mobile suit swung the blade at him which Shinn barely managed to avoid. "You've gotten better, but so have I!" Treize said, pressing his attack.

* * *

><p>The CIWS guns of the <em>Minerva<em> opened up on the mobile suits, but all of the Alliance pilots were more than skilled enough to evade their bullets. "Alright, Windam pilots," Neo said. "Team up and come at them together."

The _Minerva_ had acquired a number of new mobile suits, but the odds were still in their favor. Treize had already started fighting the white machine that new blue ZAKU Phantom had decided to pick a fight with Reccoa. But out of all the new ones, it was that red one that interested Neo the most. "Well Mister Red, let's see what you're made of," he said, firing off a few shots.

Talia watched as their mobile suits desperately battled the Earth Alliance machines. She glanced at one of the screens, displaying the face of Captain Philips. "Have you managed to pick up anything?" she asked.

"No. We haven't found any ships out there," the captain of their escort replied.

"Then they must have a base somewhere nearby," Talia commented.

"A base? This close to Carpentaria?" Philips asked, disbelieving the possibility. "We would have noticed it before."

"Perhaps. But had they come from a fleet, we would picked up the ships they came from by now. Either way, keep an eye out for anything."

* * *

><p>The Magnetic Accelerated Artillery Cannon didn't look any different from any other two-handed, long range mobile suit cannon, save for its much longer barrel and a number of thick cables running from the butt of the cannon to its separate power source. But it was more than just a mere cannon. The MAAC gun as it was called was a railgun capable of launch projectiles at high-speeds at targets further away than conventional artillery pieces and beyond the sensor range of any warship. Meaning that they would never know just what was hitting them, unless they focused their sensors on the area they were coming from, but in the middle of a battle, that would be impossible.<p>

"Let's see… Which one to try first?" Xander pondered as he looked through the various ammo packs. Another excellent feature of this weapon was the variety of ammo types it could use. There were the traditional heavy slugs for railguns, explosive-tipped rounds, flak rounds for dealing with airborne threats, and some more _interesting_ types. "Oh… I've found the one." Xander grabbed one of the ammo packs and loaded it into the MAAC gun. He then knelt down on one knee, bracing his machine. "I'm loaded up sir. Send me the coordinates."

Some distance behind him, the Gaia was pacing back and forth. Stella was both bored and worried about Neo. Why had he left her behind? So what if the Gaia couldn't fly or swim? She wanted to be with him, protecting him from the bad guys.

"Quit pacing Stella. It's getting on my nerves," Xander complained.

Stella stopped, glancing at her for a few seconds before resuming her wandering. Xander rolled his eyes and shook his head. But before he could say anything, a set of coordinates came in, which Xander quickly targeted. "Time to rain some fire."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a number of small explosions blossomed across the hull of the <em>Minerva<em> and the waters around the ship. "Evasive maneuvers! Arthur, why didn't we detect those missiles?" Talia demanded as the shaking warship calmed down.

"I don't know ma'am," her worried XO replied. "A number of the mobile suits have been hitting us with laser designators, but even then, we should have picked up a spread of long range missiles. But there was nothing, not even a thruster trail for us to track."

"Minerva_, this is Dearka. I caught that attack. You weren't hit by missiles. If I had to say, it was some kind of scattered artillery barrage."_

Talia bit her lower lip, holding back a few curses. They couldn't track an artillery shot, especially at an extreme range like this. Their only option was to evade and take out the mobile suits. "Helm, keep performing evasive maneuvers!" she ordered. "If we can't track the shots, we'll just have avoid staying in the same spot for any-"

Another barrage hit. Fortunately, due to the fact they had begun performing evasive maneuvers, they had evaded the worse of it. But they couldn't be sure how long that would last.

* * *

><p>"How was that?" Xander asked, preparing to fire another shot.<p>

"_Good work, Xander,"_ Neo answered. _"But they're starting to take more evasive maneuvers. Fire another barrage of those cluster shots."_

Xander chuckled. "With pleasure, sir."

* * *

><p>Heero fired off his rifle, hitting a Windam's chest. Suddenly, he spun around, gunning down another that had tried to attack him from behind. Nearby, the Rosso Aegis, in its mobile armor form, chased after the ZAKU Surge, firing its Scylla II cannon at him. But Saul was too fast for him, even with its beam bending capabilities. "Ha! You'll have to try better than that!" Saul taunted as he danced around more beams.<p>

"Raaaagh! I'll crush you!" the Extended roared.

But at that very moment, a Gleipnir rocket anchor and its cable wrapped around the Rosso Aegis's upper right limb. Nicol pulled as hard as his machine could manage, flipping the machine. "Nice one Nicol," Saul commented.

Gyunei transformed his machine back, roaring as he fired both his rifle and his Scylla cannon at them. "Whoa… This one's a violent one," Saul said as he ducked under a shot.

"Yeah. He's like those four from the last war," Nicol replied, evading a curving beam. "You think he's like them?"

"I wouldn't doubt the possibility. Better be extra careful just in case."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Ma'am! We've just received word from the <em>Nyiragongo<em>. They've detected the Abyss heading towards us," Burt called out. "They're launching their GOOhNs to intercept it."

Talia turned to Meyrin. "Tell Heero we need his help under the water and to join them," she ordered. Unfortunately, the Abyss was at its best underwater. As good as Heero was, he was probably handicapped underwater, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>Heero looked back at the <em>Minerva<em> before his com-line beeped. He pushed a button and up came Meyrin's image. _"Heero, we need you to engage the Abyss underwater. The captain feels they will need your help."_

Looking down at the water, he nodded. "Understood."

"_Can your machine fight underwater?"_ Meyrin asked, concerned for the other pilot. _"You have no real underwater weapons."_

"Hn. I did the same thing when I was on the _Archangel_ in the last war." Heero noted. "I can handle underwater combat."

Meyrin's image nodded. _"The GOOhNs have already engaged the Abyss. We need your help now!"_

"Roger that."

With that, Heero dove Wing Zero into the water, where he ignited one of his beam sabers and moved to engage the Abyss.

* * *

><p>In the skies above the sea, Yzak squared off with the successor to his old and personal favorite, machine, the Blu Duel. It felt like a personal insult to be fighting a Duel. As far as he was concerned, <em>he<em> was the Duel pilot. Anyone else was just a cheap imitation. The Blu Duel fired its beam guns and shoulder mounted railgun at him, but Yzak was quicker, throwing away his rifle and drew his Falx axe as he dove forward, under the shots. He swung his sword upwards, slicing through the barrels of the Blu Duel's guns. "Ha! The imitation is never as good as the original," Yzak gloated.

"Very well then," Reccoa emotionlessly replied, drawing her beam sabers. "By sword it is."

Yzak folded his axe and drew his own sabers. "Let's do this."

The two struck, their sabers clashing.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Shinn narrowly avoided another of Treize's sword swings and tried to get some distance between himself and the Specter, but as soon as he started to move, Treize fired at him with his beam revolver. Shinn cursed as he found himself again trying to evade his shots. He just couldn't seem to do anything but avoid getting hit. And sooner or later, his luck would run out. He needed to get on the offensive.<p>

Suddenly, a pair of Windams fired on him and Shinn scrambled to evade their shots. But it gave Treize an opening to exploit. The Extended lunged at the Impulse from behind, his Tempest sword coming down on its back…

But it was not meant to be.

The Savior, in its mobile armor mode, collided with the dark mobile suit, throwing it back. "Damn you, you red bastard!" Treize shouted, firing at Athrun.

Athrun flew up, dodging his shots as he transformed the Savior back. The Windams rushed up at him, firing their rifles. Athrun cut his thrusters, dropping the Savior suddenly and catching the two pilots off guard. The Savior fired and beams tore through the chests of the mobile suits.

Treize folded his sword, storing it back under his shield and drew his holstered beam revolver. One gun trained on the Savior and the other on the Impulse while they had their rifles trained on him. "I don't need anyone else. I can take you both out!"

* * *

><p>"Take this tin can!" Auel yelled, driving his lance into the chest of the last GOOhN, just under its mono-eye. The aquatic mobile suit exploded.<p>

It was then that he saw the white winged mobile suit. He gasped, recognizing the famed unit. It was the Berserker of JOSH-A! "No way! His unit can function underwater too?!"

Heero growled as he looked at the new enemy. "You will die." He murmured as he brought his ignited beam saber towards the Abyss's cockpit. Auel just dodged the blow.

Grunting, Heero turned Wing Zero around, just as the Abyss brought up its trident to block the beam saber hit. Groaning, Auel tried to overpower Wing Zero, but the power of the legendary machine was just too great. "Damn it! How can this guy have so much power in that machine of his?!" Auel snarled as he pulled back.

Wing Zero got into a defensive stance, beam saber in a position to block the next attack that came its way. Auel snarled as he tried to attack Wing Zero from behind, but Heero whirled around and was able to take the trident blow on his shield.

"No one will live…" Heero murmured as he slashed at the Abyss.

Looking for a way to avoid getting killed, Auel saw the ZAFT sub. Grinning, he moved in front of the sub, his trident aimed at the nose. "Now what will you do?" he sneered.

Heero did not let up his attack. "Using hostages will not work." He said in a monotone voice. Auel, realizing that plan would not work, stabbed the sub with his trident, making it explode in the water. Using the bubbles from the explosion, he was able to escape, unseen by Heero.

* * *

><p>Gai laughed as he fired shots from his shoulder cannons at the two Guul-mounted ZAKUs. Rey dove down while Luna soared upwards, both firing their Guul's missiles at Z.A.M. Gundam. Gai responded by firing a frenzied barrage from his chest missiles at the missiles, gunning them all down before they could reach him. "Yes… Yes… More! I want to feel the beat of the music in my bones!"<p>

Rey gritted his teeth together. These pilots were tough opponents, even tougher given their mobile suits. If they were going to take it down, they needed to be careful, and to have a good plan. "Luna, draw its attention for moment," he said, coming up with such a plan.

Luna took aim with her Orthros rifle and fired at the Z.A.M. Gundam as Rey slipped away. Gai danced around Luna's beams while firing his own beams. "Come on Patchworker! Don't let the music slow down!" Gai said, growing annoyed.

Luna scowled, firing her shots faster, seeking speed and numbers over accuracy. But it worked, forcing Gai to focus more on dodging than shooting. "Yes! That's it! I love this-"

Suddenly, a grenade struck the Z.A.M. Gundam. It exploded, consuming the mobile suit in smoke. Rey appeared, racing at the Z.A.M. Gundam from behind with his beam tomahawks drawn. Rey roared as he swung his axes into the smoke, but they only passed through air and smoke.

Rey's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Where-"

"Surprise!" Gai shouted, dropping down in the ZAKU with beam blades in its hands.

Rey only had time to do only one thing. He brought up his axes. Blades met, blocking each other for a second before the two mobile suits were pushed back. "Oh… Yes...yes…yes! Ha ha ha ha!" Gai cheered. "Such a glorious dance! Ha ha ha! I don't want it to ever end!"

At that moment, a massive eruption of water shot up from the sea. Everyone stopped for a moment, staring at water below them. "No... The _Nyiragongo_…" a horrified Luna uttered.

Yzak cursed as he resumed his battle with Reccoa. The loss of their escort was a big blow to their strength. If they couldn't turn things around soon, they'd have to withdraw to Carpentaria.

Dearka, still on top of the _Minerva_'s wing, fired away at the approaching Windams, shooting down four and chasing the others off. Another artillery barrage struck. Most missed, but a few hit the _Minerva_. "Damn," Dearka swore as braced himself against the hull. "Yzak!"

"_What?!"_ Yzak replied, sounding more than a little busy.

"I don't think the ship's going to be able to handle much more of those artillery shots," Dearka told him. "We need to take out those guns."

"_In case you haven't noticed, we're all a little busy here!"_

"Hey! I'm just trying to keep you informed here!" Dearka shot back.

Yzak didn't respond for a moment. _"I know! But everyone's too busy to search for it."_

* * *

><p>Neo watched the battle play out with a measure of satisfaction. They had lost almost half of their Windams, but they had taken out the ZAFT sub and were wearing down the <em>Minerva<em>'s forces. It wouldn't be long now.

"_Sir, I think we have a problem,"_ Xander said over the comm.

"What? Is the MAAC gun malfunctioning?"

"_No. It's Stella. She's gone off somewhere. I'm worried about her."_

Neo shook his head. Likely, she was heading to the coastline, as close to the battle as she could manage. Worse, Treize was keeping that white mobile suit and the new red one busy near the coast. If she engaged them, it could draw those two onto the coast, near the new base. And if they managed to find it and pass it location onto Carpentaria, they'd mobilize a force to attack it before they finished the base. Neo knew he had to make sure that those two would be taken out as soon as possible, lest they discover the base.

He took off, heading to where the three were battling. Treize was holding his own extremely well against the two pilots. The pilot of the white one had gotten better since their last encounter, but that was little surprise as it had single-handedly taken out the Zamza-Zah, and the red one was clearly being piloted by a veteran pilot.

Neo fired off a few shots from his beam rifle at the two as Treize fired on them, causing them to scatter. "I'll take care of that red one, you finish off that white one," Neo ordered, chasing after the red mobile suit.

"Of course sir."

* * *

><p>Stella stood on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. She loved the water, but now wasn't the time to admire the ocean. Neo was out there, fighting the bad guys and he needed her to help him. She knew it. But the question was, how was she going to get there to help him? The Gaia couldn't swim like the Abyss or fly like all the other mobile suits.<p>

Suddenly, she saw that stubborn white mobile suit that always got in their way, being chased by Treize. It was going to pass close by her. Stella knew how she could help Neo. She'd get rid of that evil white one for Neo.

The Gaia transformed into its animal-like mobile armor mode, jumping into the shallow coastal waters. She started running towards the two. Once it was close enough, Stella leaped at the Impulse, tackling it into the water.

"Stella! What the hell are you doing?!" Treize demanded.

But at that moment, Savior appeared overhead, firing on the Specter from behind as Neo's Windam chased after it. Treize narrowly avoided being hit, but he was not happy about it. "Damn you! You think you can get away with shooting at me?!" he yelled, firing at Athrun.

Below them, the Gaia and the Impulse square off with beam sabers. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" Stella shouted, swinging her saber at the Impulse, pushing him towards the coastline.

Shinn pulled up his shield, blocking the attack and struck back with his own, which Stella blocked. "Shinn!" Athrun called out. "They lured you here to ambush you. We need to get of here and back to the _Minerva_."

"Shut up!" Shinn yelled back as he stepped onto dry land. Did Athrun really think that little of his skills that he believed that he couldn't handle this? Athrun was wrong. Shinn knew he could handle this. "I can handle this!"

But Athrun wasn't about to let him go off on his own and potentially get himself killed. "Shinn! I'm giving you-"

But he was cut off when the Specter and the purple Windam opened fire on him and he was forced to evade their attacks.

* * *

><p>Below them, the Impulse and the Gaia fought, moving deeper and deeper into the island. Unknowingly drawing nearer and nearer to the Indian Ocean Base, triggering their alarms and forcing them to mobilize their tanks and arm their defensive batteries.<p>

Shinn parried one of the Gaia strikes and was about to follow up with one of his own when something struck the Impulse, knocking him back. More shots followed, forcing both mobile suits apart. Shinn turned to his new attackers and was surprised. It tanks, turrets and a full, but incomplete, Earth Alliance base. But that wasn't all. That one missing mobile suit from the group that was leading this attack against the _Minerva_ was there, firing some kind of cannon into the air.

"That must be the cannon that's hitting the _Minerva_," Shinn said to himself.

Shinn knew he had to take out that gun before it could anymore damage. He raced into the base, firing his CIWS guns at the tanks and turrets as he ran. Once he reached the Verde Buster, he lunged at the mobile suit. But Xander caught him out of the corner of his eyes. On instinct, he spun around, raising his weapon up as a shield. Shinn's saber sliced through the barrel of the cannon.

"You bastard! I loved that gun!" Xander screamed as he threw away the broken MAAC gun. "I'm gonna destroy you!"

Xander drew his rifles and fired. Shinn jumped back, switching to his rifle as the Gaia and the other forces of the base began to converge on him. He knew he had to get out of there and fast. Shinn took off, heading to leave the base, firing at tanks and turrets he came across. Shots were going off all over the place, hitting buildings and warehouses, causing explosions.

That's when Shinn noticed them, a large group of civilian workers that had been hired to build the base trapped between the base's outer wall and the battle that was going on. A group of Alliance soldiers were desperately trying to cut open the chain-link fence for them. But with only one set of wirecutters, it was moving agonizingly slow. Nor were they the only ones there, on the other side of the fence, a growing group of civilians screaming and pleading for the soldiers to hurry.

Shinn knew what he had to do. He approached the group and the fence, careful to avoid stepping on anyone. The Impulse reached out and grabbed the fence, crushing it like a soda can, and with one good tug, Shinn tore out a large section of fence, allowing the civilians to escape.

"Eat this Patchworker!" Xander screamed, firing every weapon the Verde Buster had.

Instinctively, Shinn dove to his right, dodging the attack. Unfortunately, the beams, projectiles and missiles continued on, hitting into the heart of the fleeing civilians. Shinn cried out in horror as fire consumed many of the people there. Flashes of the Battle of ORB and his own mother's death played in his mind. "Why…Why…WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" he screamed at the Verde Buster as the Gaia appeared at its side.

"Hey! You were the one that came over here and you were the one who dodged a shot clearly intended for you!" Xander shot back. "If you hadn't, that wouldn't have happened! You're the one to blame Patchworker!"

Shinn roared in anger at the Extended, a red seed shattering in his mind as he opened fire on the Gaia and the Verde Buster. They sidestepped his shots and fired back, but Shinn was faster, avoiding their attacks as he counterattacked, throwing his shield at the Gaia. The shield crashed into the black mobile suit, sending Stella to the ground.

"Bastard!" Xander cursed as he continued to fire at the Impulse. "You will pay for hurting Stella!"

But Shinn didn't let up. He charged the heavy-weapons mobile suit, sidestepping and dodging her shots as he holstered his rifle and drew his beam sabers. Then he was upon him, striking with all his fury at him. Xander barely managed to jump back in time, narrowly evading being sliced apart, unfortunately, his rifles were not so lucky. Shinn's blades sliced through their barrels, destroying them.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Xander screamed, throwing away his ruined rifles. "Why won't you just DIE already?!"

Shinn's only response was to lunge forward, intending to finish him off. Suddenly, a barrage of beams struck the ground between the two mobile suits, halting Shinn instantly. Overhead, the Specter hovered, its beam revolvers aimed at the Impulse. "He won't die because he's mine to kill," Trize said. "Withdraw. I'll finish this one off."

Xander started to protest. "But-"

"I said, _withdraw_. Do I make myself clear?"

Neither Xander or Stella said anything as they withdrew. Treize turned to Shinn. "Come Patchworker. Come at me with all your fury and power, and I shall strike you down like the mongrel dog you are!"

Shinn roared, flying upwards at Specter. He swung his sabers wildly, trying to slice the dark machine apart. But Treize barely managed to sidestepped each swing and after dodging the seventh, delivered a roundhouse kick to the Impulse's back, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Impressive. Perhaps you've actually improved, Coordinator." Treize laughed as he landed, twirling his revolvers before holstering them. "I wonder...Will you be worthy enough to be the tenth or will be just another one better left forgotten?" In the back of the Extended's mind, a black seed shattered as he continued to laugh.

Shinn paused, feeling a sense of dread creeping up his spine…

* * *

><p>Both Rey and Neo glanced off in the same direction from where they were. Only Neo knew what it was. "I pity whoever's facing Treize right now," he muttered. "One way or another, they're dead."<p>

* * *

><p>Treize's chilling laughter faded, but Shinn's dread only grew. "My turn," Treize said, grinning like a predator standing over its prey.<p>

Shinn barely caught him as the Specter charged, blocking his sword with his sabers. Shinn was freaked out. It was like the Specter was standing there one moment and then it was on him the next. The Specter was fast, but it couldn't be _that_ fast. No machine could. But then how could be so fast?

"Not so confident now, eh Coordinator?" Treize mocked, knocking the Impulse back.

"I…I-I won't lose…" Shinn uttered, trying to expel the aura of dread that was gripping him. He repeated the mantra over and over, his fear leaving and his focus returning bit by bit each time he repeated it. "I won't lose to you!"

He lunged forward, swinging his left saber at the Specter. The instant Treize blocked it with his sword, Shinn struck with his right saber, but Treize raised his shield in time. Shinn then followed up with a kick to the Specter's torso, knocking it back. However, the machine stayed on its feet and struck back, swinging its Tempest sword in a downward arc. Shinn pulled up sabers, crossing them together, blocking the swing. The two were locked in a contest of strength, trying to overpower the other, their machines beginning to groan under the strain.

Treize was the one to gain the upper hand, kneeing the Impulse, breaking its guard. His sword cut into the Impulse's left shoulder. But it was shallow and caused no damage save cutting into the armor.

"Looks like first blood goes to me, Patchworker," Treize mocked.

"So what? You won't beat me!" Shinn yelled back, thrusting both sabers forward.

Treize twisted the Specter to the side, avoiding the sabers by only a few feet and hit the Impulse's head with his free fist.

"_Treize! They've compromised the base's location and destroyed all the Windams. We have no choice, we're withdrawing,"_ Neo ordered over the radio, momentarily distracting Treize.

The white haired Extended scowled at the orders. "Very well sir. I'll be there in a moment."

It was time to end this.

Treize grabbed the Impulse's right arm. Before the ZAFT pilot could react, Treize drove his sword into the joint between the Impulse's right shoulder and chest, severing the limb. "Damn it," Shinn cursed as he pulled up his left saber to block another attack.

But Treize was faster, slicing off the Impulse's remaining hand at the wrist. The Specter's left hand reached out and grabbed the Impulse's head. "Like I said before, I'm not leaving without your head," Treize said, raising his sword.

With a single thrust into the Impulse's neck, Shinn's mobile suit was decapitated. The Specter pulled back his hand, the Impulse's head still in its grasp. Treize smirked. "See. Now to finish you _off_!"

Shinn, panicking now, tried to break free of his grasp. He couldn't believe it. Despite everything he had thrown at the Specter and its pilot, he just couldn't seem to touch it while it had practically crippled the Impulse. "It can't end like this…" he whispered to himself.

"Die!" Treize roared, moving to strike him down.

Suddenly, a barrage of beams stuck the ground before him, pushing Treize back. Both pilots looked up. The Savior and the ZAKU Duel were flying towards the pair. _"Shinn, are you alright?"_ Athrun called out as they resumed firing on the Specter.

"Yeah…" Shinn replied in a shaky tone.

Treize swore as he backed away, evading the shots. He was running low on time and the Specter's battery was low on power. As much as he hated it, he had to withdraw. Treize took off, raising the severed head of the Impulse in front of him. "Coordinator, you have proven yourself worthy being killed by me. I trust you won't disappoint me by dying before then."

And with that he was off, heading back to the John Paul Jones.

Shinn suppressed a shutter as he fled with Athrun and Yzak. That pilot was a monster. A truly terrifying monster. If he was going to take him down, Shinn knew he needed to get stronger. It was the only way.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

Heero had regrouped with the other pilots of the _Minerva_, and was very angry at Shinn's behavior. In one quick punch, the Berserker of JOSH-A had knocked the ZAFT Red to the ground. "Why did you engage him?!" he shouted.

Athrun was staring at Heero. In the whole time he had known the Natural, he had _never_ heard Heero yell at _anyone_ before. And from what he knew, Heero was very scary when calm already.

"_He _chose to engage me, not you!" Shinn snarled back. "You were off fighting elsewhere and probably losing to boot!"

Heero glared at Shinn so hard, it gave the other boy chills. True, it was not like that other pilot, but still, it was very scary nonetheless. "He is out of your league! Only a _true_ Gundam pilot can take him on, and _I_ am a true Gundam pilot!" Heero snarled back. He seemed calmer, and he was, but it was hard to keep himself in check still.

"So? Are you saying that you are better than me?!" Shinn growled.

The Natural just continued to glare at the ZAFT pilot. "No, I am not. What I _do_ have though is experience, something that _you_ lack! I have fought in way more battles that you could ever _hope_ to see, and that has given me way more experience than you could ever hope to _gain_."

Shinn just huffed. "So what? I managed to win, right?"

Heero just punched Shinn again. "Your machine was damaged badly, _and_ you lost the head of it! You call that a victory? If it was me, you would not have even survived!"

Shinn just gulped. He had heard of what this pilot before him had done at the base of JOSH-A, so he knew that Heero was not kidding around. "Still, I lived right?"

"Yes, but _only_ with the aid of others. I suggest you think before you act next time. If you _ever_ encounter that pilot again, _back off_ and let me handle him." Heero said before he turned to walk away.

"Why should I? I was able to survive, so I should be able to handle him!" Shinn shouted back.

Heero turned around, facing Shinn once more. "Let me tell you one thing. You have no combat experience, save for what few battles you have encountered and survived. That pilot fought in even more conflicts that you, and I have done the same thing. So, I am the only one who can take him on. He is a _killer,_ Asuka! He will not hesitate to take your life. And I have only one thing that can beat him. But only a select few know what I mean." He snarled before he pulled Shinn close. "If you even _try_ to get involved in my fights with that guy, I _will_ kill you!"

With that said, the Natural released Shinn and made his way into the _Minerva_ itself.

"Geez, what an uptight person…" Shinn grumbled as Athrun made his way to Shinn's side.

"Listen Shinn, Heero knows what he is talking about. Compared to you or me, he had seen the most combat out of all of us, so what he says could be very valuable advice." Athrun said as Shinn walked away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll listen to him when I'm ready." Shinn replied as he made his way into the ship as well.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Akira made his way to the bridge, where Tao was sitting in her seat and going over the final preparations with the rest of the crew.

"We need to check every weapon and system before we head out to try and prevent the Earth Forces from attacking the ZAFT ship. And we need to be able to react quickly if the ZAFT ship decides to attack us as well. Our mission is to prevent the two sides from engaging one another." Tao said as she looked over the checklist.

"So, we are heading into battle again?" Aki' asked as he looked at his commander.

Tao looked at him and nodded. "Yes, we are. Our orders are to prevent the two sides from fighting one another."

Akira just raised an eyebrow. "Why prevent them from fighting? Wouldn't that make us their enemy instead?"

"Not if we do it right. If we attack both sides though, then yes, we would become the enemy of them both. However, if we only interfere with the fighting by breaking both sides up, then we could prevent them from fighting one another, as the side we attack will be forced to fight us while the other gets way." Tao replied.

"So we only engage one side in combat?" Akira asked.

"Yes and no. The orders will make more sense if you read them." Tao replied as she handed him the orders. "Just be ready to sortie if the need arises."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with a salute.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the data for the AEU movements, which showed them en route to the Atlantic Ocean. That meant a possible invasion once more, but based on the data, it seemed highly unlikely.

He set down the reports, leaning back in his chair as he did so. The older man placed a hand on the report concerning Lord Uzumi's state of health at the moment. So far the ORB leader had not shown any signs of improvement, but one could never tell with coma patients. There was still the chance that he could recover while in NASA's care. But he could also go the other way as well.

'_Someone wanted to kill Lord Uzumi, and if the assassin finds out, then that could be bad for ORB in more ways than one. Even though we spread a lie about his condition, we still need to get the assassin into our borders and get him into our custody. That way we can charge him with a crime, which is what he committed. Of course, if the UN was not neutral and the International Court was still around, then the assassin could be charged with a crime on an international scale, which would take away the right to enter a nation so freely.'_ Keller mused as he looked at the images of the still form still at Pearl Harbor.

NASA had been lucky so far, but who knew when the assassin would try and strike next? A frown tugged at Keller's face, but he did not let it show. Taking down an assassin was not what he had expected to do, but now NASA had another duty to pull off in addition to what they already had going on. But it was not NASA's real duty to pull off.

'_We have to get the UN back into world affairs, otherwise NASA will fall apart under the strain of trying to run the whole world by itself.'_

And he was right. NASA was already beginning to show signs of falling apart, but they were hidden very well. So far though, NASA had nearly lost one of its main members when Prime Minister Warson almost lost the election in Canada. The opponent had pledged to withdraw from NASA, but in the end, Warson had won by agreeing to stay a member of the alliance, but not get too involved militarily.

President Gonzalez had not gone through the same thing, which was a blessing in disguise. Still, NASA was now in a critical phase of its existence. If the UN did not return in the next few months, then NASA would fall apart, and the world would remain under Blue Cosmos's hold.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

President Hilson prepared to head out towards Pearl Harbor and join the 'Phantom Ship' in its combat run that was fast approaching. She slipped one last article of clothing into a suitcase, which she then zipped up. She was wearing the new pilot suit that all NAZAFT pilots and NASA pilots were wearing, which was good.

Heading down towards the Presidential Murasame H, she put the suitcase into the cockpit before hopping in and closing the door. In a few minutes, she was airborne, and headed towards the Hawaiian Naval Base.

Several hours later, she was on the famed ship, heading towards the room she was assigned to currently. True, given that she was the president, she did not have to live like the rest of the soldiers, but President Hilson did not care. She was not there for comfort and luxurious food. She was there to help with combat, so she did not care if she lived in a normal room like the rest of the crew and pilots. She had lived in even tighter quarters when in the US Military anyway.

Once in the room, the president set down her suitcase and proceeded to head towards the bridge, where she would address the ship captain. Many of the crew saluted her, which she returned. At least here she did not have to take on another false name.

Tao looked up, just as the president entered the bridge. Immediately, the Coordinator saluted as she jumped up. "Madam President! I was not expecting you to join our ship!" she blurted out.

President Hilson returned the salute before speaking. "At ease. And I was not expecting to join this ship either. Of course, given recent events, I thought it would be best if I went back into combat. Seeing as how the ZAFT and EA forces are willing to wage war once more, it seemed more appropriate than just sitting around like I did a lot of the last war."

Tao nodded. "I see. Well then, it would be an honor if you served aboard our ship."

Laughing, the president nodded. "You can be sure it will be my pleasure to join your crew. Given that this ship has seen combat twice already, it is apparent that you need to get out there more. This way, both sides can learn why NASA has some of the best military tech around."

Both women laughed before Tao spoke. "Well, expect my crew to fight at their best then."

* * *

><p>Akira was stunned by what Josh told him. "Are you serious? The president is fighting with us on the frontlines?"<p>

Josh just nodded. "Yep. She wants to fight with our ship apparently. And given the status of the current war, it is only right to let her."

Heidi just looked away. "So what? If she wants to die, then by all means, let her fight and die with us. At least she will be doing something besides staying detached from the rest of the nation like most of the presidents have been in the last thirty years."

Akira glared at Heidi, but did not call her out on it. Still, the news was a shock to even him, and he was a veteran of the last war as well, just like the rest of the crew. As they all talked about the sudden event, none of them were even aware of what was going on with the rest of the world. The whole crew was in its own little world.

But, with the president now joining them, there was a chance that the Earth Forces would try to shoot their ship down in hopes of killing her. The chances of that actually happening were very slim though, but they were still there nonetheless.

Akira leaned back against the wall as he looked out the window of the rec room where they were talking. Why the president of his home nation had decided to join the ship in combat, he did not know. Still, having her there was perhaps a good thing, but only time would tell for sure.

His golden eyes watched the ships of the naval base move back and forth, trying to remove what little debris had washed up on the islands. The debris from the Junius Seven colony drop.

'_Junius Seven…why is it always that colony that starts the wars? What is it about that colony that forced two wars already? I mean, it was attacked by Blue Cosmos for no reason during the first war, and now it was nearly dropped onto the planet in this war. What is it that makes people want to use the colony and its remains like that?'_ he wondered as a large debris chunk was removed from the island's naval base.

The Coordinator could only wonder if the new war would end on a similar note as the first. Based on the way things were going, it seemed very likely, but at the same time, one never knew how wars would really go.

Akira sighed as he looked away from the scene outside. Just what would it take to end this latest war?

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander looked out at the ZAFT ships patrolling the space lanes that were used to travel from one colony to another. It was only around New Juneau that the ZAFT ships failed to patrol, and even then NAZAFT ships were patrolling around the colony itself. Attacking New Juneau was a bad idea, and she knew it. But the rest of ZAFT did not know. And the reason was simple. New Juneau was not only a U.S. state, but they also had ICBMs as well. If anyone tried to attack the colony, they would be able to wipe out the rest of the PLANTs or any major city on Earth.

The PLANT leaders were not aware of this little fact though, as New Juneau's leaders had neglected to inform them of their latest weapons acquirements. And for a very good reason. They did not want the PLANT colonies to freak out over the presence of nuclear weapons in their very midst. That alone would send the colonies into a panic, which NASA wanted to prevent.

If the PLANTs attacked NASA, then NASA would be forced to fire ICBMs at the colonies, which would ruin their record of defending Coordinator rights. NASA would be forced to call the EA an ally when NASA did not even support the EA and their current policies.

Still, the colony commander could not help but wonder if the PLANTs even suspected them of housing ICBMs in their colony. Things indicated that they did not, but who knew? That could change quickly, and NASA had to be prepared for anything that might arise…

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal sat in his office, looking over the chessboard as Le Creuset's image appeared on the other side of the desk. _"Still trying to wage the new war?"_

Durandal just moved the bishop. "The _Minerva_ will be the new _Archangel_." He replied.

Le Creuset's image just smirked. _"That ship was the bane of my existence. I lost to them no matter what I tried to do. How can you be so certain that they will not reappear?"_

"They disappeared and were never seen again. If they do reappear, then the _Minerva_ will deal with them." Durandal said as he set the bishop down.

"_But what about NASA and their colony? Shouldn't you be worried about that?"_

The black bishop was stared at as Durandal moved a black pawn. "Why would I worry about New Juneau? They have nothing to threaten the PLANTs with, and they are a PLANT themselves. NASA would never risk attacking the PLANTs when they have one themselves, even if it is a U.S. state."

Le Creuset's image frowned. _"But NASA is not an alliance to be messed with. They used nuclear missiles five different times, four of which were in a span of almost a week. Isn't that a bit concerning in the least?"_

"No, I do not believe so. True, it would be to anyone else, but it is not to me. Besides, if NASA _did_ try anything, I would know about it already." Durandal said as he leaned back in his chair.

"_But NASA's previous moves were not what you expected. You do not know what move they will make."_ Le Ceruset's image replied.

The PLANT chairman just scoffed. "Of course you don't. But _I_ do. I know what move they will make next, so I can act accordingly."

"_So, what move will they make next then?"_

A smirk crossed Durandal's face. "They will send their main ship to defend the AEU members that the _Minerva_ will be crossing through."

"_That may not happen though. One can never tell with NASA…"_

The PLANT chairman just frowned. Why was it that NASA seemed to be unpredictable? Even though he was certain that he knew NASA's next move, there was still a fragment of doubt that hovered in his mind. Out of all the incidents NASA had been involved in thus far, none had been what he had predicted. Using ICBMs, four of them to be exact, all in a span of less than a week had been a surprise to even him.

The alliance seemed to be an enigma, an anomaly, one that even he could not figure out. When they did something that seemed to be predictable, they wound up turning around and doing something else entirely. For instance, they had blown up Junius Seven's remains, something that only an Earth Forces supporting nation or member nation would do, and yet, when he had been sure NASA had been working with the EA, they had turned around and defended the PLANTs from a nuclear attack using those same missiles. So he was not sure of which side NASA was truly on.

'_If I could only figure out which side NASA was truly on, then I would be able to figure out a way to get them out of the picture.'_

But that was almost impossible to figure out. NASA seemed to support one side, only to appear to support the other. Was there any one side that NASA was willing to support?

It seemed like NASA did not support anyone, and if so, why would they act in such a confusing and controversial manner? Why would the alliance defend the PLANTs after destroying Junius Seven's remains? The chairman was aware that the colony could have wiped out all of mankind on the planet, but still, he had not intended to kill the human race. But then NASA had reacted by using ICBMs, which had prevented the PLANTs from taking the credit they deserved.

He had seen what NASA was capable of, so why would the alliance not attack the PLANTs with those very missiles? Durandal was aware that NASA supported Coordinator rights though, so it seemed like NASA was getting even harder to figure out when those facts were taken into account.

"_NASA is not a simple alliance that will follow one side and certain ideals. They are much more complex than you know."_

"True, but NASA is also an Earth-bound alliance, so they will support any Earth Forces operations that do not threaten Coordinators." Durandal mused.

Le Creuset's image frowned again. _"But NASA has that PLANT New Juneau. Therefore, they are not bound to the planet alone. They are also bound to space."_

Durandal knew that his companion was right, but at the same time, NASA could not be considered a threat to the PLANTs as no threatening gestures had been made towards the colonies. Even if they _did_ use ICBMs to take out the ruins of Junius Seven… That was had not been a real threat towards the PLANTs anyway, as it had been in defense of the planet from what he could see. But who knew?

Who knew…?

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Heero sat in the ship's shared lounge room, looking over files that were stored on the ship's main computer. Of course, hacking the mainframe had been easy using the Zero system, but he was not going to mention that. Looking over the data, he could see the layout of the ship, as well as the specs of the machines that had been stolen and those onboard already.

The main file he was looking over was the Specter's. The machine was one of the top units based on the data before the Natural. _'That machine is going to be a real threat unless it is neutralized. The pilot however, is very skilled, much more so than even me.'_ He mused as he read the data. _'But I have the Zero System, which gives me an edge, aside from my own experiences on the battlefield.'_

Still, the pilot's laugh he had heard had been chilling. The Perfect Soldier scrolled down, checking out the Specter's weapons. _'It has the standard CIWS, head mounted, but the Gundanium armor can stand up to that with ease. Twin beam revolvers with bayonets attached. That will be harder to take down, but the Vulcans should be able to do that. The beam sword will be a problem, considering it is mounted in the shield. But if it is like Wing Zero's shield, then the sword will be just a hilt that pops out to be grabbed. That should be easy to take care of if that is the case. The main problem though, will be that long-range, multi-phase beam cannon. It means that I will be on the defensive unless I can find a way to take it out. Of course, given the speed of this machine, that will be hard to do. The only weapon that could do that would be the Twin Buster Rifle, but that will be harder than it seems to be. Aiming at such a high-speed unit is tough, even with the Zero System.'_ Heero thought as the plans were run over in his mind.

But the way the enemy pilot had moved had not been human. He had been moving much faster than Heero had been expecting, mainly in that last space battle. If it had not been for Flay saving him, he would be dead.

'_I will have to thank her the next time I see her.'_ He reminded himself.

Leaning back in his chair, Heero was able to get into a more comfortable position. _'Still, that enemy pilot had not been moving like a normal person, or at least as normal as one can get here in this universe. The pilot was not a Natural, and nor were his abilities that of a Coordinator. That means he has to be an Earth Forces experiment, based on what I was told in the last war.'_

That was disturbing to say the least. Even with his own enhancements and training, Heero was still a Natural, but those two things meant he had a better chance at surviving such an opponent than a normal, untrained Natural. Still, he was a Natural, which meant that his chances were much lower than that of a Coordinator like Kira or Athrun.

'_That pilot will not be an easy opponent, but I have to take him out. Otherwise, this ship is doomed.'_

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller looked back at his pictures of his family, wondering how they were doing. His wife had taken their children to Hawaii for a vacation, so they were out of danger for now. He had not been able to go with them, given his job. But that was to be expected.

"Shannon, Mark, Helen…I hope you guys are doing okay out there…" he murmured before turning away from the photos.

Getting up, he made his way to the door of his office and left the room, taking his firearm with him. Even the Defense Secretary did not go around unarmed after all.

As he wandered the halls of the military headquarters, the Natural was unaware of the form following him. He waved to a few soldiers on stand-by, and got waves back. The form followed him still, getting out a silenced gun before aiming it at the older man's back.

Keller stopped, his instincts kicking into gear. As the form pulled the trigger, Keller whirled around and fired his own gun at the potential assassin. While the killer's bullet missed Keller, the older man's own bullet did not.

The assassin fell to the floor, clutching at a shoulder wound. "Damn it…"

Keller's gunshot made several soldiers walk over to the downed assassin. "What happened here?" one asked.

"Someone tried to kill me. But they did not realize that I never go anywhere unarmed." Keller explained as he hefted his firearm.

"Well, maybe this guy is connected to the one who shot and nearly killed Lord Uzumi." Another soldier mused, making the assassin gulp.

'_Not good…'_

"Maybe…He just may be…"

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Heero made his way to his room, which he now shared with Athrun. The Coordinator was already inside, sitting at the desk. Athrun looked up, only to see the Natural in the doorway.

"Hey Heero." Athrun said as Heero made his way to the opposite bed.

"What are you doing back here?" Heero snarled as he glared at the other pilot. "I thought you would not return after you left ZAFT."

Athrun looked down. He had been hoping that Heero would not have noticed that. "Well, the circumstances changed." He replied.

Heero sighed as he placed a hand over his face. "It's bad enough I have to deal with Yzak." The brown-haired pilot growled. "He drives those other pilots hard."

Athrun just laughed. "That's Yzak for you. All work and no play."

"I underwent training far harsher than that." Heero countered.

The Coordinator looked back at the computer that was up. "It is hard though. Cagalli marrying Yuna just…" his voice trailed off.

"She did not."

Athrun looked up in shock. "What?"

Heero just looked back. "You heard me. She did not marry him. The _Archangel_ prevented it by taking her from her own wedding."

Shock and relief filled his body. Shock at the fact she had been taken by the _Archangel_, and relief that she was still open for him. But why had Kira intervened in such matters? It did not make any sense.

"I also saw Cagalli punch Yuna in the stomach." Heero added, noting the small smirk crossing Athrun's face.

"Sounds just like what she would do." Athrun replied, a grin crossing his face.

"Indeed."

There was silence before Athrun spoke again. "Did…did you know the _Archangel_ would do such a thing?"

"Yes, but I did not stop it." Heero replied.

"But why?"

Heero was silent as he looked at Athrun. "…"

"Well?"

Finally, Heero spoke. "It is necessary for the war to play out in a better favor. If I had stopped the 'kidnapping', then the war would have gone in an even worse direction."

Athrun was confused, but decided to let it slide. "So, what made you come out of hiding and join ZAFT?"

"As I said, Zero mentioned ZAFT would need my help." Heero replied before he slid onto the bed and rolled over, facing the wall.

Athrun took it as a sign that Heero was tired, and he was. The Natural was now out like a light from what he could see. The Coordinator sighed before he went back to the computer. Who knew what would happen next.

'_Even Heero is doing something to help out, and he is not even a member of ZAFT.'_ Athrun noted as he looked back at the sleeping form on the bed. _'I just hope I can do something to help as well.'_

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The <em>Minerva<em> crew fights the Earth Alliance and Heero begins to figure out a strategy to fight the Specter's pilot. President Hilson gets involved in combat once more as a member of the 'Phantom Ship's' crew, and NASA finds an assassin tried to kill Defense Secretary Keller while Durandal muses on NASA's side in the war.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	57. GS Phase 17: The Soldier's Life

******Chapter seventeen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Yeah, NASA is just like that. After all, what can one truly expect from a nation like the U.S. XP!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Well, a surprise concerning the assassin is in this chapter. As for Shinn, he will not be so emo with Heero, Yzak, and Athrun, guiding him. And regarding the Specter's pilot, Heero will have a real fight on his hands when those two clash soon.******

******117Jorn: Well, here is the assassin! And the hinting of the arc that follows this one.******

******Final Genesis: Well, NASA will get the info they need, and then some, because the assassin had a bigger motive as well.******

******Mordalfus Grea: Well, it will be soon enough. And it will be worth it.******

******BigMac51: I understand that. I will try to make it as short as possible for the good stuff to come quicker. And things will diverge soon enough. Around Phase thirty is when things will really diverge from the anime with a revelation no one can stop... Hehehehehehe!******

************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.************************************************************

************************************************************I will be updating on Tuesdays and Fridays from now on. I didn't update last Tuesday as I had gotten a bad virus I am recovering from, so expect an update this coming Tuesday.************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Seventeen: The Soldier's Life<p>

_The John Paul Jones_

The hanger crew of the _John Paul Jones_ cheered as the Specter entered the hanger, the Impulse's head in its hand. Treize set it down on the hanger floor before taking his mobile suit's position in the hanger.

"Did you finish it off?" Neo asked, approaching Treize as he exited his machine.

"No. A few of his buddies showed up while my power was starting to run low. I had to withdraw," Treize answered, disgusted that he had failed to finish the Impulse off.

"At least you sent them a message," Neo said, looking down at the severed head. "They aren't unbeatable. We'll finish them off next time."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Hanger<em>

Things weren't that much different in the _Minerva_. While they had technically won, they had lost the _Nyiragongo_ and her crew in the battle. Then there was the matter of Shinn's actions in the battle. "What the hell did you think you were doing out there?!" Yzak demanded, slapping Shinn across the face. "I ordered everyone to stick close to the ship, not go off on your own, leaving us to battle the Earth Forces on our own!"

"I didn't have choice!" Shinn yelled back, trying to defend his actions. "The Specter pulled me away from the _Minerva_! And every time I tried to head back to the ship, it only pulled me back further! Even then, I took out that artillery gun that was trying to destroy the ship and found their base! And I…I…" Shinn paused, remembering the murdered civilians. "I did what I could to help us push them back. That's all I did!"

Now it was Athrun's turn to get involved. "Quit making excuses! War isn't about being a hero!" he replied, slapping Shinn as well. "Do you know why they fled? It wasn't because you found their hidden base or that you took out their new cannon, it was because everyone else managed to take out all of the Windams that were supporting them. Something we would have achieved much sooner and with less damage had you not gone off on your own and tried to play the hero!"

Shinn clenched his fists in anger, trying to come up with something to say in his defense. But he couldn't.

"That being said, you did manage to destroy that gun and locate their incomplete base," Yzak calmly said, pushing Athrun aside as he spoke to Shinn. "The Captain is already sending Carpentaria the location of that base so they can launch a preemptive strike. But the results don't excuse the actions. Athrun came to your aid and ordered you to fall back with him, which you disobeyed." His tone turned cold. "However, I am only giving a warning this time. The next time you disobey orders, I will assign the Impulse to someone more capable and if you're lucky, you'll be piloting a ZAKU, am I clear?"

Needless to say, Shinn didn't like this, but it wasn't like he could do much. Yzak was his commanding officer. He could punish him as he saw fit. "Sir, yes sir," he said, forcing himself to answer.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"_A few days ago, ZAFT's newest warship, the _Minerva_, was engaged by our brave soldiers from the partially completed Base,"_ An EA news reporter said to the crowd as on large screens behind her showed the Impulse fighting the forces of the Indian Ocean Base._ "While the battle raged several miles from the coast, a lone ZAFT mobile suit snuck into the incomplete base, where this White Devil proceeded to viciously attack defenseless civilians who had been hired to build the base!" _The Impulse appeared on screens, standing over the civilians trying to flee from the base. Suddenly, it fired its rifle. Explosions and fire consumed the fleeing civilians. The crowd cried out in horror and anger._ "Thankfully, our own ace pilots, seeing this cowardly and monstrous attack, drove the White Devil off, allowing the base's surviving personnel to lend aid to those who survived its brutal assault. Sadly, many innocent lives were lost despite their best efforts. Yet has Durandal or ZAFT made any public statement about this incident?" _She paused, waiting for an answer that no one gave. _"No they haven't."_

The screens stopped playing, instead showing a waving Earth Alliance flag. _"This, my friends, is why we cannot allow Durandal and his bloodthirsty cronies to remain in power. Because they care little for those of us who live on Earth! For those of us who are Naturals!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Down with Durandal!"_

"_Down with the monsters of Break the World!"_

The crowd continued to shout and scream for a few minutes before the reporter faced the screen, quieting the crowd. _"They don't care so long as we remain quiet, obedient dogs. Those people were merciless gunned down by the White Devil because they were hired by the 'enemy' and therefore were the enemy while their families that come, worried about their safety as the nearby battle raged, were the enemy because they were there and were related to the 'enemy'. Hence, to the White Devil, they deserved the same as any enemy of ZAFT, annihilation!"_

Images of dead and dying people filled the screens as EA medics and soldiers frantically tried to save as many as they could. There gasps and cries of anger and horror from the crowd once again._ "People of Earth, I give you this solemn vow on behalf of the Earth Alliance, Durandal, the White Devil, and all the other criminals hiding in the PLANTs, will be brought to justice for their crimes. Justice will be swift. It will be merciless. And it will be righteous." _The reporter said as she slammed a fist into her podium while the crowd broke out into cheers.

"_For the future of our world and its people!" _she shouted, thrusting a fist into the air.

"_For the future of our world and its people!" _the people echoed, thrusting their own fists up.

"That's a lie!" Shinn screamed, throwing a can at the screen as the other people in the lounge began to whisper and mutter amongst themselves. Only the Captain, Yzak, Athrun, Heero, and possibly the XO, who had read his report, had any idea on what had happened. And aside from his report, he hadn't told anyone about those deaths. "I didn't kill those people! They did! I was trying to get them out of the base and away from the fighting!"

"Calm down Shinn," Rey said, putting a hand on Shinn's shoulder. "We know you didn't kill those people, but people like her don't care. They'll twist the truth to trick the people of Earth into hating us. But we can't let their words get to us or we'll become what they say we are."

"Though what she said did have a grain of salt," Saul, who was sitting on one of the couches in lounge, commented. "Had you not entered the base and tried to help those people, they wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire. In a way, it is your fault for their deaths."

"But I-"

"Didn't pull the trigger? That may be, but at times, it can far more damaging to help someone than it is for them to struggle on their own," Saul continued. "Of course, to be honest, had I been in your position, I probably would have done the same thing. But regardless, there's nothing we can do to change what's happened." He stood up. "All we can do is try to make sure that such things don't happen again." He put his hand on Shinn's shoulder. "I've been through this dance before, so let me give you some advice. Things will happen, you'll screw up, people will die, you'll lose teammates, friends, before this is all over. I know it's a lot to handle, but all you can do is accept it and move on. You let your emotions and your pride run wild, it will only make things worse. Take everything one day, one mission, at a time and you'll do fine."

* * *

><p><em>Durandal's Office<em>

_Aprilius One_

"_For the future of our world and its people!"_

Durandal shook his head as he muted the screen. He knew that Shinn did not kill those people without reading any of the reports, at least not intentionally. It just wasn't in his character. But to try to tell that to the people of Earth would just be throwing more fuel on fire. Denying it would only make them look even guiltier. Of course, saying nothing would be just as bad. It would show that he didn't care about the people of Earth. What he needed was some brutality on the part of the Earth Alliance, to show the people of Earth their real side. Until that time, there was little he could do.

He turned his attention to his chessboard, studying it as though it were entire war and everyone fighting in it. His eyes focused on the black queen, the _Minerva_. That ship was vital to everything he had planned. As the _Archangel_ changed the course of the last war, so too would the _Minerva _change of this war. But his hopes weren't the only thing aboard that ship. Among his most useful and dangerous pieces were with it. Shinn, the Kira Yamato of his _Archangel_, was among the most vital of them. With Rey's whispers in one ear and his words in the other, Shinn would one day become the greatest champion of the new world. Then of course, there was Rey, one part of Rau's legacy, yet the only one that had been completely unaware of Rau's insane, obsessive quest to destroy humanity. Rey was the single most loyal person he had, which was due in no small part to his long friendship with his older 'brother' Rau and the talks they had after his death. Had it not been for the fact that Rey was doomed to a much shorter life than that of a normal person, he too would have become a great champion of the new world. Instead, he would simply be one of the many lesser and forgotten people who helped bring about the new world. Then of course, there were the other, lesser pilots, who would carry out their duties loyally but were merely pawns on the board. Though there were some that were questionable about how far their loyalty would go. But they would be dealt with if they stepped out of line.

But there were also potentially dangerous individuals on the _Minerva_. Heero Yuy, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Saul Kessel and Nicol Amalfi. They were veterans and heroes of the last war, unfortunately, while they could have been useful warriors, they were dangerously connected to Lacus Clyne. He didn't trust them, which was why they aboard the _Minerva_, so Rey could keep a close eye on them and report back any suspicious behavior from them. Though his biggest concern was with their influence over Athrun. The son of Patrick Zala was another useful knight, but he was standing on a fence. While he could become another champion, he could just as easily become one of their greatest enemies. Same with Heero Yuy.

Only time would tell which side the Red Knight would side with. Hopefully, Athrun would side with him, and then he and Shinn would strike down the White Knight and the Black Knight, the two most dangerous pilots his enemies had and help usher in the new age.

But it all came down to Heero Yuy's own decision as well. If he chose to join with the enemy, then there was no chance of victory for him. But if he chose to join him, then the enemy would have lost.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

_Off the Coast of the Kingdom of Scandinavia_

The bridge crew of the _Archangel_ and some of their pilots watched the various news broadcasts going out across the planet as the ship rested on the ocean floor. Needless to say, nearly all of it was about the war. "There sure is a lot of depressing news these days," Andrew mused. "Don't you wonder if there was any uplifting news for them to report on?"

"Like a dolphin in an aquarium giving birth to a little white baby calf?" Murrue playfully replied, earning a few chuckles from the crew.

"Well…Not _that_ uplifting."

"But still, it feels like there's something amiss here," Cagalli commented. "It's always the Earth Forces who give the first word on anything big and everyone else just echoes their words. Take that battle the other day. No one uttered a single word about any battle in the Indian Ocean until she first spoke. Now they're all attacking Durandal and ZAFT."

"Yes. She is the spokeswoman for the Alliance and their leaders," Samuel said. "But her words border on the line of Blue Cosmos. They even have a new catch phase."

"You think they're still running the Alliance?" Murrue asked.

"Azrael was killed the war, but it was possible that those like him were still in a position of power and influence over the Alliance. Though given their current actions, I'd say that it's people who aren't as radical and anti-Coordinator as he was," the old general answered.

"And in the PLANTs, this is all they're talking about," Lacus added, bringing up one of the PLANT networks.

It was the fake Lacus Clyne, clad in a highly revealing dress, singing a faster, upbeat version of one of Lacus's old classics before a cheering crowd of ZAFT soldiers.

"Well… She certainly is _lively_," John commented.

"Yeah. Though it's kinda creepy that she has Lacus's face," Liz added. "To see someone dress and dance like that but has Lacus's face is just bizarre."

Flay shook her head at the screen. "I don't know. She looks more like some kind of showgirl, using her body to sell something."

Andy shrugged. "Sex sells. It's been like that since the dawn of man."

"They do all seem to be enjoying themselves," Lacus commented, a concerned and saddened edge to her voice.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cagalli asked the songstress. "We could try to do something about this."

"If we could do something about it, we would. But we can't afford a careless move at this point. If word got out to the wrong people, it'd be big trouble, especially to the Kingdom of Scandinavia, who so kindly took us in," Andy pointed out.

John nodded his head, agreeing with his old friend. "Yeah, there're too many dangers out there at the moment. But eventually we'll straighten things out."

"But we can't stay here forever, hiding at the bottom of the ocean," Cagalli retorted. "…And I'm worried about ORB."

Kira glanced at his sister. "We can't make a move yet. We still don't have all the facts," he said, sympathizing with his sister. "There're too many unknowns out there for us at the moment."

"That's true. Even though the dropping of Junius Seven inflicted a large amount of damage to the planet, the PLANT's stance after the incident has been sincere while the Alliance seems more focused on rally all the people on Earth against Durandal and his government than driving aggressively against the PLANTs," Murrue said, rubbing her chin in contemplation.

"Yeah. They're being careful about what they say," John added. "While what they say sounds like the words of Blue Cosmos, they focus not on the PLANTs and all Coordinators, but rather Durandal and the leaders of ZAFT. I think they're trying to undermine Durandal and his government by turning the people against them."

"Indeed. Perhaps they seek to overthrow Durandal and replace him with a puppet government while the people of the PLANTs thank them for it," Samuel suggested. "Which would is far more practical than trying to wipe out the PLANTs. And beneficial too, as the Earth Alliance would be the only super power left and there would be no legacy of wiping out all of the PLANTs to achieve it."

"But it goes appear to a difficult task for them. Ever since the war started, ZAFT has taken no aggressive move beyond a few small preemptive strikes and reactivating a number of smaller bases and outposts from the last war, but all for defensive reasons. There's been no major attacks, no conquering of regions. My first reaction to his actions and the rhetoric of the Alliance is the urge to join ZAFT and teach the Alliance a lesson," Murrue admitted.

"When I first met him, I thought that Chairman Durandal was a great leader. But then when I learned of the attempt on Lacus…" Cagalli said, her tone unsure. "I just don't know what to make of him now, but I can see why Athrun wanted to go back to the PLANTs."

Kira scowled. "But then who gave the order to kill Lacus?" he asked to no one in particular. "And now there's those concerts. I don't believe what he says. Durandal's tricking everyone."

"The greatest trick the devil ever played was convincing man he didn't exist," John commented, sipping his coffee.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

_Near ZAFT's Mahamul Base_

_Later that day_

"I've picked up the guide beacon from Mahamul Base, ma'am," Meyrin said.

"Lock onto the beacon and prepare to dock," Talia ordered.

"Beacon fixed. Commencing docking procedures," Malik said.

Mahamul had been a deactivated base from the last war that had been reactivated during the aftermath of Break the World, serving as a relief station for the locals. Mahamul had also been the staging ground of the famed Andrew Waltfeld's African campaign which led to the success conquest of much of Africa until the Desert Tiger's defeat at the hands of the _Archangel_. Now the base was a vital ZAFT outpost in the Middle East, from which ZAFT could launch, if need be, attacks against Alliance forces in the Middle East to Egypt.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Hanger<em>

"Man… Those guys at HQ are so lucky," Vino complained. "Lacus Clyne hasn't performed in ages. I wish I could have been there."

"You know, she's changed her singing style, don't you think?" Yolant added.

Vino nodded his head. "Yeah."

"I'd always thought she'd sound better if sang the way she does now. It makes her sound…younger. She looks cuter now too."

"Don't you just love that outfit she wears now?" Vino eagerly asked.

"Oh yeah! You can tell she's totally stacked!" Yolant said, picturing Lacus Clyne and the things he'd love to do to her. "I can't wait until I get a poster of-GAH!"

Both boys shrieked in surprise as Athrun appeared, approaching the pair.

"Where is Savior's maintenance log?" he calmly asked.

"Ah… Right here sir," Vino quickly answered, handing him the personal computer that contained the machine's maintenance logs.

Athrun took it and nodded his head, studying the screen. "Gentlemen," he said, walking away.

Both boys breathed sighs of relief. Athrun hadn't heard them ogling his wife to be. "You believe he's her fiancée? He's so lucky," Vino said, wishing that he was Athrun.

"You know, it wouldn't be that hard to pull a few cables out of the Savior…" his friend slyly suggested.

"I can still hear you two," Athrun called out.

Both techs froze, thinking the same thing. '_Crap! He heard that…'_

"And everything else you said," he added.

"Sorry sir!" the two quickly shouted.

Nearby, Saul started laughing as he walked towards Athrun. "Figures. You get the world famous fiancée that everybody can't stop talking about and ogling."

Athrun scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah…"

"So how's Cagalli taking it?"

"I…I haven't spoken to her since I left for the PLANTs."

Saul winced in imagined pain. "Ouch… You know, she's going to beat you to death with your own skull when you too meet again. Especially if she sees those tabloid photos they got of you two in the PLANTs."

Now Athrun winced. Someone had taken photos of them together? That wasn't good. Hopefully Cagalli would understand. He wasn't attracted to Meer, he loved Cagalli. If not, he was in for a world of hurt when this was all over.

Saul glanced around for a moment. "So what is with that _Lacus_ in the PLANTs?" he quietly asked.

Athrun wanted to answer Saul, but he had a feeling that it wasn't wise to tell anyone that Durandal's Lacus was a fake. Of course, Saul was one of the people who knew that wasn't the real Lacus. "I…"

"C'mon, you can tell me. The four of us are already well aware that she isn't Lacus. Well, five if you count Heero," Saul said. "So spill it."

"What makes you think that I know anything about her?" Athrun asked, trying to deflect the question.

"Well, before Lacus stole the _Eternal_ way back when, she was arranged to marry you. I don't know if you've seen any of the tabloids in the PLANTs, but they're talking about you and her all the time."

Athrun's face reddened in embarrassment. "What?!"

Saul nodded. "Yep. Some of them claim that the two of you have spent the last two years living on some tropical island together to escape everything that had happened in the war. In fact, someone's writing a book based on that notion."

Athrun's face somehow managed to become even redder. "You're joking…"

"No. In fact, my girlfriend, Naomi, has been bugging about it. You see, she knows that I know you and she wants to know if it's true. If you and Lacus have been living on a tropical island before all this happened."

"I…I…I-I…You have a girlfriend?" Athrun asked.

"Yes!" Saul angrily replied. "Why do people always ask that when I tell them I have a girlfriend?! Is it really that hard to believe?! …Wait. You're trying to distract me aren't you?"

"…Partly," Athrun admitted.

"Well I do have a girlfriend, so let's not go into that. We're talking about you and that Lacus. Why is she around already?"

Athrun sighed. "She's a girl named Meer. The Chairman hired her to help keep the people of the PLANTs calm with everything going on."

"Well, that make sense," Saul commented, pondering things. "You know, it makes you wonder why he feels the need to have a fake Lacus. Surely a skilled speaker like himself wouldn't need Lacus Clyne, fake or real. Ah well, I got some things to take care of. See ya later."

With that, Saul turned and left. And for the first time, Athrun really began to wonder why the Chairman had Meer to begin with...

* * *

><p>With the <em>Minerva<em> now docked at the Mahamul Base, Talia and several of her top officers were disembarking to greet the Base's Commandant. The ship had taken a beating, but it wasn't as bad as it had been when they pulled in Carpentaria. In another day, they'd be back up to a hundred percent.

"Captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva," Talia greeted, saluting the group of ZAFT officers from Mahamul.

"Arthur Trine, Executive Officer of the _Minerva_," Arthur added with his own salute.

Yzak, Athrun, Heero, and the other Minerva officers with them saluted as well. "Yzak Joule, Commander of the _Minerva_'s mobile suit team."

"Athrun Zala, FAITH Special Forces."

"Heero Yuy, Berserker of JOSH-A and mercenary."

As the Mahamul officers returned the salutes there were whispers and murmurs from some of them, wondering if it was _that_ Athrun Zala. "Joachim Ruddle, Commandant of the Mahamul Base," the base commander said, dropping his salute and reaching out to shake Talia's hand. The two officers shook their hands. "Thank you for making it out here. Please, make yourselves at home here."

Talia bowed her head. "Thank you."

"We may not have much here, but we do have some damn good coffee beans," Ruddle offered as he guided the _Minerva_'s top four officers and resident mercenary into the base.

* * *

><p><em>Commandant Ruddle's Office<em>

_A short while later_

The officers had dispensed with the pleasantries and focused on the matters at hand. Ruddle quietly listened as they explained what had happened in the Indian Ocean and the loss of the _Nyiragongo_. Once they finished, Ruddle sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. Captain Phillips was a good friend. But it couldn't be helped. You were in difficult situation. Outnumbered and struggling to survive."

"The situation here seems difficult too," Talia commented, studying the map.

Ruddle nodded. "Yes," he said. "With the fighting strength they have at Suez, we can't afford to go in carelessly. If we want to take care of Suez, we should just do an orbit drop operation. That's what we did in the last war. But for some reason, the council will not approve that particular plan."

Talia nodded her own head in agreement. "I'm not surprised that they didn't rubber stamp that idea, after telling the world that we don't want to acquire new territory."

"No one wants to needlessly escalate this war. I fully support the actions of the Chairman and the current administration," Ruddle replied. "But…because we're trying to play nice, it makes our job harder."

Talia felt a growing tug in the pit of her stomach, a bad feeling. "What do you mean? Are you saying there's something else, other than Suez?" she asked, but already suspected what the answer was.

"It's safe to assume that the forces at Suez are preparing to attack us here in Mahamul then swing around hit Gibraltar again," Ruddle explained, tracing a path on the map. "Fortunately, they are currently unable to do that. And why? The reason is here," he added, pointing to the region west of Suez.

Arthur blinked. "Lower Western Eurasia?" he asked.

"Yes. Now that we have both Gibraltar and the Indian Ocean under our control, maintaining the stability of this area between Suez and the rest of Eurasia is a must. If not, Suez would become cut off and isolated." Ruddle pushed a button on the table, activating a 3D hologram of the area. "That's why they've built a stronghold here, at the energy plant in Gulnahan. It's from there that they're maintaining a lifeline to Suez, as well as cracking down on a few of the more dangerous factions in the region. While those groups are being run to ground by the Eurasian forces, they are eager to get rid of Eurasian control over the area, and may be able to help us."

Athrun stared at the map, putting together all of the information they had just received. "I see. So what you're saying is, taking out that base will not only cut the lifeline to Suez, but aiding the resistance movement and dealing an indirect blow to the Earth Forces by breaking their control over the region. Is that about right?"

If Ruddle was surprised but Athrun's insight, he didn't show it. "Yes. That's a good summation of things. But they're aware of this as well. Obviously, they're not going to make it easy for us." The map zoomed in on a canyon that led start to Gulnahan. "The only way to approach Gulnahan is through this ravine. But the Eurasian forces already know this and have placed a formidable defense line there. They've built a positron cannon there and have a new mobile armor, equipped with reflectors, as well as an ace team of black high-performance Windams to defend it. We tried to attack it once before but it ended in a disaster. When they tried to attack the cannon, the mobile armor shielded the cannon with its reflectors while it charged up. The cannon fired, wiping out most of the force we sent. Those that did survive were hunted down by the black Windams as they tried to regroup and flee."

"It's just like that one from before," Arthur quietly said, remembering the Zamza-Zah and its formidable reflectors.

"But… Perhaps with the _Minerva_, we can take it out," a weary Ruddle said, the pain of those lost soldiers still fresh in his mind.

Now Talia fully understood why they had been sent here. "I see. Essentially, we won't be able to reach Gibraltar unless we break through here, isn't that right Arthur?"

Arthur blinked a few times in confusion. "Huh? Yes ma'am."

"I wonder what _sly fox_ thought up this plan." Of course, Talia already knew who did, but it wasn't like she could do anything about that. She shook her head, less then pleased with Gilbert's actions. "Oh well… If it's our orders then it's our duty to carry them out. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"No," Ruddle answered. "Nothing related to the mission. Though it's highly unlikely that they'll be able to dispatch anything from Suez to aid those stationed at what our people are calling the Lohengrin Gate. As I've recently heard that Gibraltar will be launching a few raids against Suez to distract the EA forces there. I believe the veteran Wilson Team is involved in the first raid that's taking place tonight."

Athrun immediately perked up at hearing the name, reminding him of old times. "A veteran team you say? I've never heard of that team," he commented.

"Really? I'm surprised by that. The Wilson Team is led by another FAITH operative and they are one of the Chairman's personal teams. In fact, Commander Wilson was one like yourselves, a youth who fought in last war, survived a colony break-up such as Heliopolis, and anf fought in some of its greatest battles, Jachin Due, Operation Spitbreak, and the like."

Athrun's eyes widened. Athrun's thoughts were racing wildly in his head. It couldn't be. Could it? He died at Heliopolis. But could he have survived somehow? But if it was him, why hadn't he tried to contact them? "Commandant Ruddle, do you happen to know this commander's name?"

Ruddle thought for an agonizingly slow moment, scratching his chin, before ultimately shaking his head. "Sorry. I'm not good with names. But he'll be involved in the upcoming actions at Suez, just like you will be. I'm sure you'll have an opportunity to see him before long."

Athrun nodded. He doubted it was who he thought it was, but even if there was only a distant, insanely remote possibility, he figured that he better meet this Commander Wilson himself and make sure one way or another.

Heero's eyes narrowed at Athrun's reaction to the name. It was obvious that this was someone Athrun knew from personal experience. Still, it was best to be on guard.

* * *

><p><em>In the Mediterranean Sea<em>

_Midnight_

"Alright people, these ASHs are brand new machines. We're the first team to use these things in actual combat," Commander Wilson said as his team traveled through the Mediterranean Sea. "Intelligence is reporting that Suez is preparing to launch an attack against Gibraltar. We'll just be launching a short raid against the Suez Base, but hopefully it will delay their attack long enough for our forces to have prepared to attack Suez as planned. Remember, this is just a raid. We go in, we attack and we pull out. No heroics, just in and out."

_"Don't worry Commander,"_ Heine said from his orange ASH. _"I speak for all of us when I say that we don't want to die in these ugly tin cans."_

Commander Wilson chucked in the cockpit of his red and black ASH. "Alright then, let's show these Earth pilots who they're dealing," he said, gunning the throttle. "Inflict as much damage as possible."

The rest of his team sped up, racing towards the Alliance base. Undoubtedly, they had detected them already, but they were ready for whatever the Earth Alliance could muster in the short term for their defense.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

President Hilson looked over the recording again, mad that the EA would claim something like that. Had they forgotten that NASA had their own PLANT, which was a U.S. state? It would appear so. She gritted her teeth, but held her anger in check. As a pilot, she had to keep her anger under control now, otherwise she would die on the battlefield.

Hopefully the Vice-President would be able to clear some of that up when he made his own broadcast. Currently, there was a mole on the ZAFT ship, which was good for them, considering he had been able to do something that no one could replicate. With the mole sending back the data from each battle, NASA would be able to react accordingly and try and clear things up with the people of Earth…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young sat in the Press Room as the cameras went live. "People of Earth. I am certain that you are currently aware of the battles with ZAFT and the Earth Forces. But how much of what you are being told is the truth? Did the ZAFT machine really kill all of those people, or was it the Earth Forces who fired, forcing the ZAFT pilot to dodge to stay alive only to hit those people in the process?"

* * *

><p>On screens across the planet, the PLANTs and the Moon, people were watching the broadcast that was now before them. <em>"You cannot tell the truth based on one side alone. If you hear only one side, how much is the actual truth and recount of events that really happened? No one can tell unless both sides are heard. The PLANTs, while they have not released information on what happened that say, may have a reason for not doing so. Is it because they were responsible, or is it because the PLANTs do not want to look like they are denying the truth if they defend themselves?"<em>

Crowds were now beginning to gather by each TV and monitor. _"Are the PLANTs not entitled to defend themselves with words? Of course they are allowed to do so. But if they do, then what will the Earth Forces say to that? That the PLANTs are just lying to cover up their actual actions? Or will the PLANTs remain silent in order to try and not get blamed for the attack even more? That brings me back to the topic of this broadcast. No one can tell what the truth really is unless both sides and a third party tell their sides of what happened."_

The NASA leader's words made people look at one another as they wondered if what he was saying was true.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Officers and pilots were observing the NASA VP's broadcast, all of whom were stunned by his words. _"Did the killing of all those people occur on accident, or was it all planned out? Based on the footage, you determine what is real."_

Rey was on edge as he listened in. This was not going according to plan!

"_ZAFT was under attack that day. The Earth Forces moved to engage them, and did so. Who is telling the truth? One side says one thing, the other says the opposite. Which is the true recollection of the events that occurred that say? Until ZAFT says what happened from their perspective, do not assume the Earth Forces are in the right, because they could be in the wrong as well. Only when both accounts are put together does the real picture come out."_ The NASA VP said as he faced the cameras again.

Heero sat in the pilot's lounge, a smirk on his face. So far, the data NASA had received on the battle had been helpful. But NASA was not about to reveal the truth on where they got the data anytime soon.

"_The fighting between the two sides is the result of one side manipulating the truth to seem like it is something it is not. If one side tells their people lies, then the other side will lie as well. But, when one side tells the truth of what really happened, then the other side will be more inclined to cover their tracks, or they will tell their side of the story. As I said before, the true events can only be determined by combining both accounts. But how much of that is the truth in itself?"_

The NASA VP was hitting home with his speech, but it was not just about the truth. There was a hidden message as well, a warning to both sides. _'He mentioned a third party. That could either be NASA or the United Nations. If it is NASA that is the third party, then the EA and ZAFT would no doubt try and attack the alliance from two sides at once. But if the third party is the _United Nations_, then the two powers would lose. The UN is an _international_ group, which would mean that the EA would fall apart save for those members who are anti-Coordinator. And then ZAFT would have to face the entire _planet_, which would be operating under the UN banner.'_ Heero noted as he observed the speech.

And so far, things were getting interesting. Three nations, all on one continent, were standing alone at the moment, but with ORB now in an alliance with those three nations, the number had risen to four. And recent events pointed to the Special Economic Zone of Japan joining in as well. But the most interesting thing was that Britain had recently broken away from the AEU and was now working on trying to regain the relationship they had once had with the U.S. Throw in Germany's UN representative returning to his home nation and gaining leadership, and the total number of nations allied against the EA and ZAFT was seven. And with the SAF now working on similar effects, that would lead to one whole half of the world against both sides, save for a few allies outside those boundaries.

Many in ZAFT did not see the potential threat, but Heero did. And he was far from worried. And that was because he did not feel that NASA would allow the rest of the world to attack them. Still, there were only two major members of the Security Council that were working to end the fighting. The rest would be needed, and only time would tell if the HRL members of Russia and China, as well as the AEU member France saw the same end to war as well.

So far though, it seemed that France was not going to change its mind and the two HRL members were on the fence. All that was needed was one more member to turn the tide, but if all five were on the same page, who knew? Maybe the fighting would be brought to an end for sure.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young walked out of the Press Room, the doors closing behind him. While the speech had been well-received, there were those who were against NASA, the EA, and ZAFT on all sides. Time was beginning to turn against NASA, and the UN was needed _now!_

He stopped, making the Secret Service agents look at him in confusion. "Agent Williams, how many UN members do we have on our side?"

"We have Canada, Mexico, and Japan as of today, soon Germany, and hopefully Britain as well. Why?"

The VP looked back. "So we will have two members of the Security Council on one side soon. How about the other three members of the Council?"

"Russia and China are unsure, and France is constantly switching sides on the Coordinator issue, so we cannot tell with them. We should be able to bring China and Russia to our side, but France will be much harder." The agent replied.

Vice-President Young nodded. "I see. When is the next meeting with Russia?"

"In a few weeks. Why?"

"Tell them I have an urgent matter to talk to them about on that very date, depending on how the war goes and what info we can receive up to that date."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller made his way to the hospital section of the military headquarters, where the assassin was being held. After being…'talked to'…the man had revealed that he was indeed the one who had nearly killed Lord Uzumi. While that had been good to find out, it was also bad as the man was a citizen of France, and the AEU nation was currently against Coordinators. Not to mention that they were also a former member of the UN Security Council. That meant that NASA could not try the man and only the UN could. But with the UN being neutral at the moment, that was not likely to happen. Still, if the signs were anything to go by, that would be changing very soon. It was now just a matter of how and when that would happen.

And recent news from Pearl Harbor revealed no change in Lord Uzumi's condition. The Natural opened the door to the assassin's room, where the man was being treated for his gunshot wound. The AEU citizen gulped when he saw Keller in the doorway.

"I see you have been treated well." Keller said as he glared at the younger man.

"Please, do not kill me! I was just following the client's orders!" the assassin replied.

Keller just laughed. "Yeah, right! That age old adage of 'I was just following orders!' has long since been passed over. Now it is about taking responsibility for your actions, no matter what orders you were given." He shot back, his voice now a snarl.

The assassin just whimpered, making Keller sigh before he left and closed the door. That man was just unbelievable…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

The commander of the most feared fleet on both oceans, the Combined Retaliation and Liberation Squadron, or CRLS, Commander Michael Winstone, looked out at the fleet, which was now on stand-by. A first-generation Coordinator, he had brown eyes and brown hair. His parents had made him a Coordinator upon finding out his father, the previous commander of the same fleet, had been promoted to his position. But, unlike his fellow Coordinators, he had not been given the unusual hair and eye colors of his peers. That did not matter though, as he had been just like any other Coordinator at the time. Now, at age 45, he was the feared leader of the CRLS, which was stationed at Pearl Harbor, Norfolk Naval base, and San Diego Naval base, on all coasts of the nation.

Commander Winstone had seen Lord Uzumi's condition upon the arrival of one of his ships, the _USS Bill Clinton_, which had stopped off at ORB without his knowledge. Of course, since the president had been onboard at the time, she had been the one to give the order, so it was out of his hands. Still, the CRLS commander had been shocked when he had seen the ORB leader's condition.

Even now, he was watching the Lion of ORB's condition. Commander Winstone had nothing but respect for the older man, and wanted to ensure that he recovered from his near-death attack. It was hard to see the Natural in such a state, but hopefully, with NASA's help, he would recover. But only time would tell if he recovered or not. That alone made it hard for the commander to accept the older man's fate as being sealed.

Looking back at several destroyers that patrolled the harbor inside and out, Commander Winstone sighed before he made his way to his room at the base's living area. Everyone on base saluted as he made his way there, the commander returning the salute. As soon as he reached and entered his residence, there was a call waiting for him. Confused, the commander of the CRLS made his way over to the phone and picked it up.

"Commander Winstone."

Immediately, his eyes widened. It was the Defense Secretary himself. _"We have news on the assassin who tried to kill ORB's leader. He personally tried to kill me as well, but failed. Sneaking into the Pentagon was not the brightest of his ideas."_

"Say again?"

"_The assassin who was hired to kill Lord Uzumi has been caught. We are requesting your presence here at the Pentagon. If anyone else should hear what the man has to say, then it should be you, as Lord Uzumi was rescued and saved by one of your fleet ships, correct?"_

The commander nodded. "Yes, he was."

"_Then that is why your presence is needed. Given that you are also the base commander, it would be beneficial if you were at the Pentagon to hear this man's story as well."_

Commander Winstone frowned. "I understand you want me there, but why?"

His superior could be heard sighing. _"Look, Michael. We need you here because if anything, this guy is also Blue Cosmos and was probably involved in the near sinking of an ORB refugee ship in the last war. You were there when the ship was rescued, so your presence might make the man talk and reveal what he knows about that day."_

That made the CRLS commander nod. "I understand, but why can't you do a vid-conference instead? I am the base commander as well as the fleet commander, so I can't just up and leave the base."

The Defense Secretary could be heard growling in frustration before he relented. _"Okay, Mike. You got the vid-conference. But just so you know, it may not be that effective in getting the man to talk."_

"Believe me, I have a feeling he will."

With that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

The vid-conference had gone rather well, and as he had guessed, the assassin had spoken very easily. The man had been involved in the near sinking of the ORB refugee ship, and according to the assassin, he had been hired by the Seirans of ORB to kill Lord Uzumi so they could take control of ORB and kick out all the Coordinators who lived there. By forcefully marrying Cagalli Yula Attha as well, that would have reduced her power to that of a figurehead, leaving ORB under the Seirans' control. But the arrival of the NASA fleet carrier had thrown that plan out of proportion, forcing the man to try and kill the Defense Secretary, as it was assumed by the assassin that Keller had ordered the _Bill Clinton_ to ORB to save Lord Uzumi.

But, in all honesty, Commander Winstone had not even _known_ about the attempt on Lord Uzumi until recently. Same with the rest of the government staff. It had been by pure coincidence that the carrier had been in the area to pick up the distress transmission sent out by ORB's forces.

The assassin had been shocked by the revelation, which meant that he had just tried to kill a high-ranking U.S. Government official for no reason. And now he was going to be held in NASA until he could be tried on an international level for court.

'_An assassin assuming that we were aware of Lord Uzumi being targeted when we were not even aware of it until recently. The Seirans of ORB hired the man to try and kill ORB's leader, which means that ORB is now theirs to control, due to Cagalli Yula Attha not being around after her abduction by the Freedom and the _Archangel_. This war just keeps getting more and more out of control.'_ The commander mused as he sat in his office at his desk.

Commander Winstone could not help but wonder what direction the war would take next. It was hard to predict the direction of any war, but when NASA was involved, there was no telling what would happen next.

"We are the unpredictable, and we are the feared…" he mused aloud.

And he was right…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young made his way to the Joint Operations Center beneath the mansion where the assassin was being held. He had been told the man had nearly killed John Keller, so he wanted to face the man himself.

The elevator brought the NASA VP down to the room, the assassin waiting in cuffs with two agents from the CIA beside him, one per side.

"I see this is the man who tried to kill Keller?" the vice-president asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, sir." Agent Williams replied as he walked alongside the NASA leader. "He apparently had something to hide that not even Commander Winstone could get him to reveal."

That made Vice-President Young look at his guard. "Now that is something I had not expected to hear." He said as he looked at the assassin.

"I am not telling you anything!" the man sneered. This threw the vice-president for a loop. From what he was seeing, this was a far cry from the cowardly man who had tried to kill both Lord Uzumi and Defense Secretary Keller. It was like he was a totally different person!

"Just who are you?!" Young snarled as he grabbed the man by his shirt. The assassin just sneered. "What's it to you? You never realized who I really was."

Now Vice-President Young was confused. "Just what do you mean?"

The assassin just laughed. "You never did realize that others lived beyond your pathetic little world. That there are others who are far more powerful than even Naturals and Coordinators!"

Vice-President Young's eyes narrowed at his words. "Others who are more powerful than Naturals and Coordinators? What are you getting at?"

A laugh escaped the assassin. "I am surprised you, a mere human, cannot even grasp the mere idea that others who have more power in their mind exist. Your brain really is too small to handle the very nature of the universe!"

"What are you going on about?!" Young asked in a snarl. "Are you saying that you are some kind of alien?!"

"An alien? Ha! _I_ am no alien! Only a small-minded human would think that about us!" the assassin laughed again.

Now the vice-president was getting angry. "Just who do you think you are? Some kind of superior being?!"

"Oh, you have no idea who you are dealing with." The assassin purred. "And as for ORB's so-called 'Lion of ORB', he will perish with the rest of you soon enough. It does not matter that you were able to save his life right now, because, soon, you all will die with him anyway."

"But why attack Keller when he did not order the ship to save Uzumi's life?!" Vice-President Young snarled.

The assassin just smirked. "It was to get your attention, and give you a warning. All those who interfere with us will die."

"Just what are you going on about?!" the vice-president snarled as he grabbed the assassin again. "You act like you are a part of something much larger than LOGOs/Blue Cosmos!"

"Those two groups? Ha! I am far from a member of those weaklings. No, I am a member of something much greater, something far stronger than those two groups. But you will never know until it is too late!" the man laughed again.

"Who do you work for?!" the NASA VP demanded.

"You will find out soon enough, Mr. Vice-President. For you see…we shall return…and show this world…the Master Race…who surpass both the…Naturals and Coordinators…" The assassin murmured as his eyes began to glaze over.

Suddenly, the man began to spasm and foam appeared at his mouth, a clear sign of a slow-acting poison. Vice-President Young's eyes widened as the two CIA agents, one of whom happened to be a medic, began to get medical supplies ready. But before they could treat him, the assassin, in a show of incredible strength, busted his cuffs and grabbed the vice-president's shirt by the collar before staring into his face, a maniacal grin on his face. He then said two words that would haunt Vice-President Young for weeks to come.

"Sieg…Zaigon…"

He then dropped dead as the two agents began to perform CPR on him…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal leaned back as he observed the recording of NASA's VP making his speech. The man was very stubborn the Chairman had to admit, but there was no way that the people would be able to determine the so-called truth as long as he kept up his work. Knowing NASA, they were going to be involved in every stage of the conflict unless something drove them back to their homelands.

Given NASA's unpredictable path in wars such as this, it was possible that the alliance would be able to try and stop his plans, but only if they were able to figure them out. And with how he was waging war at the moment, that was impossible for them to do.

Le Creuset's image appeared once more. _"NASA is not an alliance to be messed with. You had best give up the plans you have at the moment. Otherwise, you will suffer a defeat worse than mine."_

"Like I would care. NASA is not a threat to me, even if they have those ICBMs. They would not dare to fire them at the PLANTs. It is against their policy of protecting Coordinator rights, is it not?" Durandal mused.

"_I would not assume that. NASA might support Coordinator rights, but they are most famous for their treatment of _all_ humans as equal."_ The image replied. _"That means that they will support the Naturals if the need arises."_

That made Durandal frown. NASA was infamous for their support of Coordinator rights, but what they were really famous for was the support of rights for _all_ humans. But…those humans had been Naturals, _not_ both Coordinators _and_ Naturals. If that was correct, then NASA would be more inclined to support Natural rights instead if the need ever arose. It made sense then, that NASA would indeed be a threat. And some of the signs he had seen were troubling to say the least. NASA had blown up the remains of Junius Seven, and they had their own PLANT, which meant that NASA forces could invade the rest of the PLANTs if they wanted to. But the rest of the incidents involving the alliance had been contradictory to the theory that NASA would mainly support Natural rights. The alliance had used ICBMs not only once, but _twice_, in defense of the PLANTs from the Earth Alliance. And on top of that, NASA had been the reason that the PLANTs had gained their independence. So, which side would the alliance support the most? Would it be the Earth Forces, which would make more sense as they are a planet-bound alliance, or would it be ZAFT and the PLANTs, which would make them an enemy of the planet they also called home?

For the moment, NASA had yet to claim a side. Durandal continued to frown as he recalled that NASA had broken away from its alliance with ZAFT to go and fight on their own. The Chairman's eyes then widened as he realized that there was another path NASA could take. What if the alliance decided to _not_ choose a side? Then, what would the implications for that be? It was troubling, as it would mean that there was no way to predict NASA's next decision, and it would be extremely difficult to counter their combat tactics.

It was very worrisome indeed…

How would he be able to counter NASA if they acted independently from the PLANTs _and_ the EA? All that he could do was try to get them onto his side, so this way he would be able to try and take them out when his plans came to fruition. Of course, that would not be so easy as well, considering the fact that their leader was not in the office at the moment, and that the VP was now in charge until the president returned.

Durandal knew little about the president and her past, and the same went for the vice-president as well. All that he knew about them came from reading about their election victories. But the vice-president was more of a worry, as he was more experienced in politics than the president herself.

The president, while formidable herself, had very little experience in politics, so she was not much of a threat to him and his plans. Of course, that was assuming no one in her family was in politics in the past. But that was unknown to him at the moment…

He frowned as he recalled the vice-president's accomplishment with the old UN complex. The NASA VP had managed to do something that was supposed to be impossible for anyone, and yet he had gotten out alive without as much as a scratch. How could one man have managed to pull off such a feat? The chairman wanted to know. But the secrets to that feat seemed to be out of his reach. For the moment anyway…

* * *

><p><em>Veda Chamber<em>

NASA officers and techs drifted around as supplies were being brought in via the Orbital Elevator system and the old _Virginia_-class ships. So far, things were going well with the repairs, given how many personnel were working around the clock. But even with the enormous amount of people working to repair Veda, the best estimates for the completion of the repairs were five to ten years off.

There was no way that they could get Veda back up at full power in that amount of time, not when the world was at a critical crossroads that required Veda _now!_ Not unless they focused on the engine rooms first. If they did that, then the estimates decreased to about three to five years off, as Veda would be able to repair itself as well, and it would be back at full power after the new reactors were installed.

Techs down in the engine rooms were working on installing the new nuclear fusion reactors into the spaces where the GN Drives would have been stored. It was laborious process, but so far, they had at least one reactor done and ready for operation with two more scheduled to be completed and begin operation in the next few weeks. A total of five were going to be installed, with another six as backups. So far though, only one out of the planned eleven was active and another two were nearing that very same stage.

The form inside Veda itself observed the humans running about, moving equipment, and doing basic repairs as it reflected on how Veda had gotten so badly damaged.

It had been during the Celestial Being Conflicts, when someone, a traitor most likely, had decided to damage Veda so that no one could use it. And then, that person or persons had damaged the engine chambers so badly no one had been able to enter. At least until recently.

Now however, there was a good chance that Veda would be able to be used properly once more, given the group that had found it.

Still, the form could only wonder what Dr. Schenberg had been thinking when he had called upon the alliance to take up the mission his paramilitary group had failed to accomplish. Only time would tell…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The <em>Minerva<em> begins to plan for another battle that is on the horizon while Vice-President Young makes a speech about what to believe and who to trust for real. NASA deals with Lord Uzumi's assassin and learns something shocking, but does not know what it is while Durandal tries to figure out what the alliance would do next.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	58. CS Phase 18: Attack the Lohengrin

******Chapter eighteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Navek: Glad you liked it that much. And thanks for the updated MS specs. They will be handy for sure. as for the assassin, he was someone who will be vital to the third arc.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Well, the assassin is not from Heero's home. But you will find out soon enough. XD!******

******117Jorn: More will be coming soon.******

******Gaby: I will explain the Zaigon thing at the bottom of the chapter.******

******BigMac51: I am surprised you say that. I just try to make it as different as possible. And I am glad I can keep you guessing. I will try to keep it up too! XD!******

******************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************************************************

******************************************************************I will update on Fridays only from now on, as I have alot from school on my plate. Unless I have little to no homework, expect only once a week updates from here on out.******************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Eighteen: Attack the Lohengrin<p>

_Earth Alliance Suez Base_

"Don't let them surface! Fire!" a Windam lieutenant shouted to his squadmates as they fired their rifles from one of the Suez Base docks, their beams impacting the water.

Suddenly, a red ASH leaped out of the water, a few feet from where the beams were hitting water. The lieutenant managed to utter a single curse before its beam claws tore his machine and the Windam on his right. Before the rest of the Windam squad could react, the ASH fired its shoulder-mounted beam guns and hand-mounted machineguns at the machines at its sides, destroying them. The ASH's monoeye swiveled around its track, circling the black raven centered on its head.

Nearby, Heine's ASH jumped on the dock, firing a spread of missiles onto the deck of a docked Des Moines-class cruiser, before turning and firing an advancing Windam squad. "Come on punks! This ain't a ZAKU but it's more than enough to beat you guys!"

Commander WIlson ignited his beam claws, rushing towards the Windams. Several fired on him while the rest fired on Heine. But Wilson was too fast, dodging their beams as he raced for them. He swung his left claw, severing one Windam at the waist while ramming his right claw into the chest of another. As they exploded, Wilson deactivated his beams and grabbed a third machine. He ripped off its right arm before throwing it into another Windam. At the same time, Heine gunned down two mobile suits and blew the head off a third which Wilson finished off. Suddenly, an explosion tore through the bottom of one of the parked carriers.

_"Yeah!"_ Heine cheered as the ship began to sink. _"Take that!"_

"Was that Harr or Roberto?" Wilson asked, not looking as he raised his ASH's right arm and fired at Windam.

_"Roberto I believe,"_ Heine answered.

Wilson nodded as he continued to fire without looking, downing another Windam. "Let's see if we can get another carrier."

_"Yes sir."_

Harr, still underwater, neared one of the carriers, preparing to fire his photon laser cannon. Roberto had managed to sink one carrier so he was going to do the same. But at that moment, a pair of Deep Forbiddens appeared, firing their phonon maser cannons at him. Harr nimbly dodged their shots, firing back at them. He managed to hit the cannon of one, triggering an explosion and destroying it. The other pulled back its pack and lunged at him with its trident. Harr sidestepped his thrust and grabbed the weapon with his claw. He pulled the weapon, pulling the mobile suit towards him as he drove his other claw forward, tearing through the Deep Forbidden's chest. The machine exploded as Harr turned to the carrier. "Now to get that…Oh crap…"

More Alliance aquatic mobile suits were heading for him. "This is gonna be a challenge."

Suddenly, a barrage of laser beams tore through the group of mobile suits, destroying some and scaring off the others. _"Come on rookie,"_ Roberto called out, approaching Harr. _"Let's deal with these pests."_

Above, Commander Wilson grabbed a large supply crate and threw in a docked frigate, hitting its main cannon, damaging it. A Windam fired at him, but he ducked under the shot and fired barrage of missiles at it, taking it out. Wilson took a moment to look at the mission clock. They had been engaging the enemy for nearly ten minutes and enemy resistance was increasing. "This is Wilson. Gentlemen, it's time to withdraw," he said over the comm.

_"I read you sir,"_ Heine said, standing nearby.

"_This is Apolly. Crown and I are ready to pull out whenever you are."_

"_Roberto here. I got the rookie with me. But there's a hell of a lot of aquatic suits here. We better get out of here now."_

"Don't worry. We're leaving," Wilson replied, leaping back into the water, Heine close behind.

The two sped off, heading toward their sub. Nearby, the other ASHs were withdrawing as well. But they weren't alone, a number of Deep Forbiddens were chasing after them. "They're stubborn alright," Wilson commented. "But we're faster. Transform and gun it."

The six ASHs transformed into their mobile armor modes and pushed their throttles to the maximum, quickly outpacing the Alliance mobile suits, forcing them to give up the pursuit. "Good work gentlemen. Mission accomplished," Commander Wilson said as they raced back to the Cousteau. "Oh, and Heine, the Chairman has seen fit to promote you into FAITH."

_"Sir?"_

"Yes. I received the message yesterday morning. I have your badge in my quarters."

Heine was at a loss for words. _"Ah… Thank you sir,"_ he managed.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything," Wilson replied. "Thank the Chairman if you must."

* * *

><p><em>Earth Alliance Gulnahan Base<em>

_The Following Morning_

Lieutenant Nero Silverburgh wandered through the large warehouse that was currently functioning as a mobile suit hanger, studying the maintenance log of his Windam. The Gulnahan Base was a dull as hell assignment for the newly created Wolfpack Squad, but he couldn't complain. He had heard that some of those Phantom Pain units had assignments in less than pleasant places. '_Serves those punks right,'_ he thought. _'Those Phantom Pain punks couldn't even take out one ship.'_

Nero was a young pilot, too young to have served in the last war. But despite that, he had shown a natural talent for piloting mobile suits in the academy and had graduated at the top of his class and promoted to Lieutenant. But he didn't think that his skill was the only reason he had gotten promoted. Someone was interested in him. Shortly after this war started, he had been assigned to a new, elite unit, the Wolfpack Squad, and given a limited production Windam of superior capability.

"Ensign Almeta," Nero greeted. "How has your training been going?

Ensign Mohinder Almeta was one of the locals from Gulnahan. As part of the Alliance's new reconciliation efforts, they were reaching out to locals, helping them out with domestic problems when they asked for help and training and supplying volunteers to help defend the region. For most part, it was working. Unfortunately, in the Middle East there were a lot of ancient hatreds among the people that just wouldn't die. While many were willing to come together and set aside their old hatreds, others were unwilling to and were causing all kinds of problems. Mohinder was young like him, but eager to protect and serve his people. Nero respected that.

Mohinder had lost nearly all of his family in the crossfire of the last war or at the hands of fanatics that hated his people for some forgotten offence from over a couple hundred years ago. The only family he had left was his little sister, Coniel.

"Good sir. I've finished my training yesterday afternoon and they've assigned me a Windam," the eager Eurasian pilot replied.

"Ah, then you're one of the lucky ones to have gotten a Windam instead of a Dagger," Orion commented, walking towards the pair.

Abram Lucas Alexander Orion, or Orion as he preferred to be called, was his second-in-command and an old friend from their days together in the academy. Like Nero, he was an extremely handsome individual and both had been chased after by many of the female cadets they had trained with at the academy. Orion had black hair and green eyes to Nero's blond hair and blue eyes. Though unlike Nero, who was rather humble about his appearance, Orion was a bit on the vain side and was a ladies' man through and through. But he was also a very talented pilot as were all the Wolfpack members.

"Indeed. Most of the other local pilots have assigned the older Dagger Ls," Nero added.

"Yes. It is a great honor. Perhaps one day I'll be good enough to join your team, Lieutenant Silverburgh," Mohinder said.

Nero chuckled and patted him on the back. "I look forward to that day. And if there are more pilots like you out there, this war will come to a swift end."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

Shinn stood on one of the _Minerva_'s outside decks, staring out at the ocean as the sun rose. It was quite, save for the sounds of base personnel going about their duties. The _Minerva_ would soon be taking off, heading onto their next mission. But for now, things were peaceful.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Athrun asked as he stepped onto the deck and started approaching Shinn.

"Nothing," Shinn replied, wanting him to just leave. "Should you even be out here? Aren't FAITH members busy with important stuff? How do you justify being out here and slacking off?"

Athrun stopped for a moment and rolled his eyes. "You really have a way of saying things that get on a person's nerves, you know that. So what's really bugging you? Me coming back, or is it that Yzak and I slapped you?"

"No. I wouldn't say that I'm upset. But you're not going to find anyone that likes being hit," Shinn answered as Athrun walked up to him. "Think about it. One day this guy's the bodyguard for the Athhas of Orb and the next, he's my superior and a member of FAITH. I'm having a hard time understanding it and taking your orders. It just doesn't seem like there's any real reason for you to be here, _Commander_."

"Yeah… I understand what you're saying and you do have a point," Athrun admitted as he stared out from the deck. "I can see how it must look to you. It must be pretty difficult to make sense of what I'm doing. So is that the reason? Is that why you can't follow my orders, because you don't like me?"

This caught Shinn off-guard. "Well… No," he said, staring at Athrun while struggling to find the right words.

"So what you're saying is that you're always right and that whatever you don't like or agree with is a mistake."

Now Athrun was getting on Shinn's nerves. "I never said that!"

Athrun turned to face Shinn. "Okay. Then what about what you did in the Indian Ocean? Do you still believe that it was the right thing to do?" he asked.

"Yes."

Athrun paused, accepting the answer. Shinn did try to do the right thing, even if it had been the wrong thing to do. There was something else he wanted to ask Shinn. He had talked to both Rey and Luna about Shinn and his past, specifically about his grudge with ORB and the Atthas. Unfortunately, they knew little about that. But they did know that Shinn was an orphan which confirmed Athrun's suspicions. "You lost your mother on Onogoro Island, didn't you?"

Shinn scowled and looked away. "She was killed. By the Atthas."

Now it all made sense. Shinn had lived in ORB all his life until that day. When they died, like so many others, he needed someone to blame. In this case, Lord Uzumi Nara Attha and his family for the difficult decision to oppose the Alliance. What Shinn failed to realize was that any choice Lord Uzumi made, would have met with ORB being attacked. "Well if you want to think that, then go right on ahead. But is that when you came up with the _idea_?"

Shinn turned to Athrun, visibly confused by what he was asking.

"You know, when you thought to yourself, 'If only I had the power. I need more power.'"

"More power? Why are you saying this?" Shinn demanded.

"Anyone who's ever wept because they felt weak or powerless has had these thoughts. Yes…" He stopped for a moment, staring out into space, remember dark moments from the past when he had those feelings. His mother's death. Nicol's near death. He shook his head, clearing those memories from his head. "But the moment you acquire all that power you've dreamt of, you become the one who causes others to weep tears of loss."

Shinn just stared at him. The teen was at loss of words. "Just try not to forget that." With that, Athrun started heading back inside. "We're going to be going into battle again soon. If you forget that while you're out there and throw your power at others out of a sense of your own self-righteousness or because it conveniently suits your purposes, than you'll be nothing but a destroyer. And that's not what you are, are you?" Athrun stopped, glancing back at Shinn. "We're here to carry out our mission as soldiers. We're not here to pick fights."

"I get the point," Shinn replied, his tone a bit less disrespectful than it had been.

"We'll leave it at that. As long as you don't forget what I've told you, you'll be one hell of a pilot one day," Athrun said, stepping into the doorway, but not going inside completely. "But if you do forget, then you're a damned idiot."

Before Shinn could say anything, Athrun stepped inside the ship, the door closing behind him.

An hour later, the Minerva took off, flying over the base, a Lesseps-class land battleship, the _Desmond_, and a Petrie-class land battleship, the _Bagley_, following after it. Their destination, the Earth Alliance stronghold known as the Lohengrin Gate.

* * *

><p><em>Pilot Briefing Room<em>

_Several Hours Later_

All of the _Minerva's_ pilots save for Yzak and Athrun, were in their flightsuits and waiting for the briefing to start. "So, anyone got any idea on what we're doing today?" Saul asked.

"Not a clue," Luna replied.

"I have a faint idea, but even I need to be sure on this." Heero replied.

At that moment, Arthur entered the briefing room, followed by Athrun, Yzak, and a tanned man in civilian clothes. All of the pilots instantly snapped to attention.

"Please be seated," Arthur said to the _Minerva_'s pilots. Once the pilots were sitting down, he continued. "Well, let's get to it then. This briefing is to explain the greater details of the operation to break through the enemy defense battery, Lohengrin Gate, which we are conducting jointly with the Ruddle Team as well as with a local resistance group. I'm sure you're all aware that taking out this enemy battery is tall order. A team from Mahamul has already tried to take this battery out, unfortunately, the mission was a failure. But I'm confident that we'll succeed. Yzak, Athrun, I trust that you two can take it from here."

The two nodded their heads. Arthur stepped away from the front of the room, turning out the lights and turning on a projector, displaying a town, a large industrial area next to it, and a large rocky region south of it with a single canyon traveling through from the bottom of the map to the town.

Yzak pulled out a pointer and turned to the map. "This is an overhead view of the Gulnahan region and the ravine we've dubbed the Lohengrin Gate. The town and the large energy plant lie here, behind this bluff here. The only route to the town is through this canyon pass. However, the enemy has placed a positron cannon on the bluff, covering this section here," he explained, pointing to the various parts of the map. "There's no cover in ravine meaning that no matter how someone approached it, they be in the open. Plus the bluff is heavily fortified against long range attacks, and the cannon itself is kept concealed beneath rock and armor when it is not in use. But it is also guard by mobile suits and a mobile armor equipped with reflectors. Ultimately, a direct assault is impossible." Many of the ZAFT pilots present didn't like the looks of how things were shaping out. It was an ideal defensive position and an absolute nightmare for any attacker to assault without a positron cannon and a reflector equipped mobile armor. "Now, I understand that you guys faced down a similarly equipped mobile armor during Operation Reclaimer."

"That's right," Heero answered for those who were on board the _Minerva_ at that time.

"Now, our objective in this operation is to-"

"You want us to destroy the mobile armor, blow up the cannon and enter Gulnahan, right?" Shinn interrupted.

Yzak scowled at the interruption, a vein beginning to twitch on his forehead. But before he could say anything, Athrun spoke, "That is what we want to do. But that's why we're here, talking about how we're going to accomplish that, Shinn. Ideas?"

"I could take it out if I put my mind to it," Shinn offhandedly replied.

"Wow! Would you do that for us? We'll just wait behind while you go take care of it," Athrun said, playing with the teen. "Just be sure to let us know when you're through."

Shinn, on the other hand, thought he was being serious. "What?! You want me to…I was just…"

The other seated ZAFT pilots began to laugh and chuckle at the panicking Shinn. Yzak loudly cleared his throat, drawing attention back to himself. "Now, let's get back to the topic at hand. Mister Kassad."

The civilian nodded his head. "Yes?"

"He's going to be the pilot," Yzak said, gesturing towards Shinn. "Give him the data."

"That idiot? Surely you must be joking."

Not one to be insulted by anyone, let alone a stranger, Shinn shot up to his feet, shouting, "Hey!"

"This plan rest entirely on a single pilot and their ability, and you want to trust it to that whelp? Are you sure he's the best you have?" Kassad asked, ignoring Shinn completely.

"Say what?!"

"He has the ability to do this," Athrun said, trying to reassure the man.

Kassad turned to Athrun and Yzak. "You two are the ones in charge here; shouldn't one of you be the pilot for the mission?" he asked. "If this whelp screws it up, our group is done for and Gulnahan will remain in the hands of those Alliance dogs."

"Hey! I'm a damn good pilot!" Shinn shouted, nearly ready to deck the man for repeatedly insulting him.

"That's enough Asuka! Sit down!" Yzak yelled, trying to regain control over things. Submitting to his superior, Shinn sat back down on his seat. "Truthfully, I wanted Athrun or Heero for the mission but Zala wanted you to do it Asuka. He thinks that you can handle it. So I suggest you shut up and listen. Mister Kassad, give him the data so we can finish this up."

Shinn blinked, completely surprised by what he had just heard. Athrun had chosen him for this mission?

Kassad shook his head. "Very well. But you better not fail whelp. My group has already had heavy losses during our last attempt to drive the Alliance out, when ZAFT failed the first time. Those of us that survived barely made it out of there. If you fail, we won't survive," he said as he handed a data drive to Shinn.

A red jagged line appeared on a rocky section of the map, reaching up to the bluff of the Lohengrin Gate. "Now, while they have completely covered the ravine approach, they are unaware of a cave that starts here and ends at the base of the bluff," Yzak explained. "However, the reason that they haven't done much to the cave besides sealing it off is because the tunnel is too small for a mobile suit to get through. At least not a normal one. But the Impulse's Silhouette System will enable you to fly straight through the cave, blast out of the cave and destroy the cannon before they retract it. The rest of us will be engaging the mobile suits and the mobile armor, drawing them away from the bluff. But time is of the essence, Asuka. The longer you take the more shots that cannon can fire at us."

Shinn was getting beyond annoyed that everyone was questioning his abilities. "If you don't think that I can handle this, then maybe Athrun should do this," he snapped.

"Shinn, I chose you for this mission not because I wanted you to feel better about yourself, but because I honestly believe that you can do it," Athrun truthfully said.

"Why not Yuy? I mean, he is the Berserker of JOSH-A. So, isn't he more qualified? Shinn asked, his tone sarcastic.

Athrun did not know what to say.

At that moment, Meyrin's voice came in over the intercom, ending their conversation. _"Approaching Point B. Operation is about to commence. All hands standby. Executive Officer Trine, please report to the bridge."_

"You heard the lady. Get moving everyone," Yzak said.

* * *

><p>The Impulse's Core Splendor was the first to take off, heading for cave, the Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer and Force Silhouette following after it. It didn't take long for Shinn to find the cave opening. Unfortunately, he didn't expect the cave to be pitch black. "Damn it," Shinn swore in frustration. "I'm going to have to fly entirely by the data!"<p>

Which was something much easier said than done. The tunnels were narrow and were far from straight. After a minute or two of flying, the tip of the Core Splendor's wing grazed the cave wall. Shinn pulled away, only to scrape into the opposite wall. "Screw him and his 'I believe in you' crap! He just didn't want to do this himself!"

* * *

><p>Talia watched as the remaining mobile suits launched from the Minerva while the BuCUEs and the GAZuOOTs were launched. Jet Striker equipped Windams and Daggers were heading towards them with their new mobile armor bringing up the rear.<p>

That wasn't good. They needed that mobile armor as far away from the cannon as possible. Unless they fired the main cannon at them, it would stick behind the mobile suits, near the base. "Prepare to fire the Tannhauser at those mobile suits," she ordered.

The Tannhauser hatch on the _Minerva_'s bow opened up, sliding the cannon into firing position. As Talia expected, the Gells-Ghe raced ahead of the Alliance mobile suits, charging up its reflectors. The Tannhauser fired, the positron beam slamming into the equally powerful reflectors, pushing the Gells-Ghe back but ultimately inflicting no damage.

Suddenly, the Earth mobile suits and the Gells-Ghe pulled off to the sides as the Lohengrin Gate cannon fired, its beam streaking towards the airborne _Minerva_. But the ZAFT warship dove down, scraping the canyon floor, evading the positron beam.

The second their attack ended, the Alliance mobile suits raced forward. "Alright everyone, here they come. Keep them and that mobile armor here and away from the base," Yzak said, firing off his assault rifle.

_"Can't let you do that ZAFT!"_ Nero called out, his black Windam, equipped with a Jet Striker, appearing out of nowhere, firing on the ZAFT mobile suits.

"So this is the _Minerva_," Orion said, his Windam appearing and igniting its beam sabers. "It doesn't look so tough."

_"Don't underestimate it._ _If the_ Minerva's _here, so is the White Devil,"_ Nero replied as the rest of the Wolfpack Team appeared, surrounding the two ZAFT land ships. _"That monster has been giving everyone problems."_

"Damn! Mirage Colloid!" Dearka swore firing at one of the nimble black machines, only to have it disappear for a moment before reappearing and firing at him.

"Gells-Ghe, withdraw to the base and defend the cannon," Nero ordered, gunning down a pair of BuCUEs. "We'll handle these guys."

As ordered, the insectoid mobile armor began to pull back from the fighting, heading back to the Lohengrin Gate. Yzak raced after it, but several Windams and Daggers intercepted him, forcing him to stop and deal with them. "Athrun!" he shouted, dodging their shots. "Stop that mobile armor!"

"Right," Athrun replied, transforming the Savior and chasing after it.

But he didn't get very far when Nero's Windam appeared in front of him and fired, forcing Athrun to bank right. "Come on Mister Red. Let's see what you got."

* * *

><p>Orion raced towards the <em>Bagley<em>, slicing through a pair of GINN OCHERs before landing on the Petrie-class vessel's deck. Suiren and two other OCHERs raced towards him, but it was too late. Orion's sabers sliced through the _Bagley_'s bridge and jumped away from the ship. Heero flew up from behind the dead _Bagley_, lunging at the Windam with his own sabers.

"Not bad. But such an ace should not be working for those monsters," Orion commented, blocking his sabers. "Abram Lucas Alexander Orion,"

"_So, it seems that even the Earth Alliance knows who I am…"_ A male voice growled over the com-line in an emotionless tone. _"No matter. All those who see my machine must die!"_

* * *

><p>Luna fired her Orthros cannon at wing of Dagger, destroying two while severing the leg of a third. But a second after she fired, one of the Wolfpack fired at her. Luna tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The beam struck her Guul and it exploded from underneath her feet. Her ZAKU fell to Earth, but as she fell, she fired at the Windam. Missing it, but still forcing it back as she landed.<p>

The Windam started circling around her, firing as it moved. Luna frantically dodged the shots, hoping she could move fast enough to evade the beams.

Suddenly, Rey appeared, firing his assault rifle at the Windam. The Alliance machine nimbly evaded his shots and activated its Mirage Colloid.

"Thanks Rey," Luna called out.

_"Don't thank me yet, Lunamaria,"_ he replied, searching for the Windam.

It reappeared behind Rey, a Stiletto drawn. But Rey spun around, pulling his rifle in front of him. The blade pierced his rifle, destroying it, but not Rey's ZAKU. Rey quickly drew a beam tomahawk and swung at Windam. However, the Windam was too fast and pulled away before his blade could reach it.

_"Blast! These black Windams are fast,"_ Rey said.

"I know," Saul replied, downing a normal Windam. "They must be high performance models. And I suspect they have a new and improved Mirage Colloid system."

_"And their pilots are pretty good too,"_ Nicol added, clashing with one of the Wolfpack pilots.

"Yeah, because that's just our luck," Saul said, throwing his claw at Nicol's opponent.

The black Windam pivoted, raising its left arm in an attempt to block the claw with his shield. The claw struck the shield, raking across it. Leaving a trio of claw marks in it. Then the pilot raised his shield at the ZAKU Surge, revealing a pair of missiles on the underside and fired. "Shoot!" Saul yelled firing at the missiles as they advanced on him.

* * *

><p>Nearby, a trio of Daggers raced towards the Minerva, firing off their Drache air to surface missiles at the warship. But the <em>Minerva<em>'s CIWS guns managed to shoot down the missiles and even get one of the Daggers. Unfortunately, one of Wolfpack snuck up on the ship and fired its own missiles, impacting the ship's hull.

Heero, seeing this, turned away from his battle for only an instant, but when he did, he fired the Twin Buster Rifle at the enemy, taking out the Windam with ease. Orion fired on him once more, forcing Heero to turn to bring up his shield, taking the hits with no trouble.

* * *

><p>Shinn grunted as he turned the Core Splendor on its side, squeezing through a particularly narrow section of the tunnel. Once again he cursed Athrun for choosing him for this mission. He'd much rather be fighting the hordes of Alliance mobile suits and the mobile armor than flying through this cave in complete darkness. But at least he was nearing the end of the tunnel.<p>

* * *

><p>The Savior swung its beam saber at the black Windam, but Nero ducked under the diagonal swing and struck back with his own saber, only to end up hitting the Savior's shield. Athrun knew he had to get away from Nero and draw the attention of the Gells-Ghe, and fast. Shinn would be breaking through the cave in a matter of minutes, if not less. And if that mobile armor was still guarding the cannon at that moment, it was unlikely that Shinn would be able to destroy it in time.<p>

At that moment, the Lohengrin fired again, forcing Nero and Athrun to break away to avoid the beam. Most of the ZAFT and EA forces managed to evade the beam as well, but not all of them. Several Daggers, Windam, GAZuOOTs, a BuCUE and the dead _Bagley_ were caught in the beam's path and were annihilated.

This was Athrun's chance and he wasn't about to waste it. He raced towards the Gells-Ghe as it stood on the bluff. Switching to his beam rifle, Athrun fired at it as the mobile armor responded with its two beam rifles. And it wasn't alone. There were a number of Windams and Daggers on the bluff as well, firing at him.

Athrun dodged the beams as he continued towards the Gells-Ghe. As he drew close to the mobile armor, the mobile suits stopped firing, lest they hit it. Athrun landed in front of it and drew his sabers. The Gells-Ghe lashed at him with its legs as he moved in to destroy it.

Suddenly, an explosion tore through a cliff face next to the bluff. The Core Splendor, followed by the Chest Flyer, the Leg Flyer, and the Force Silhouette, flew out and began to assemble into the Impulse. Once completed, it headed for the cannon. But the base, clearly detecting its intention, began to retract the cannon back into the base while a number of Windams and Daggers standing guard on the bluff began to fire on Shinn.

_"Blasted White Devil! You're not going to slaughter my people!"_ Mohinder roared, firing on the Impulse as it moved towards him.

"Mohinder! Fall back! That machine's too strong for you!" Nero shouted, trying to warn the HRL pilot as he sped towards the white machine.

But it was too late. Shinn pulled out one of his knives and drove into the Windam's chest, straight into the cockpit…and Mohinder. "Damn you!" Nero roared, firing at the Impulse.

But Shinn was already moving up towards the cannon and the lone Dagger standing on next to it. Shinn through his shield in front of him, blocking some shots from the Dagger while he drew his remaining knife. Shinn rammed the blade into the Dagger and threw it into the closing hatch of the cannon tunnel. The mobile suit crashed into the cannon and exploded, taking the cannon and triggering a chain reaction. Explosions tore through the cannon shaft, into the base reactor, destroying it and causing more explosions to tear through the base.

"Damn! They've destroyed the Lohengrin Gate!" Nero cursed. "You win this round ZAFT, next time you won't be so lucky! Wolfpack Team! Withdraw!"

Elsewhere, Orion broke off from his duel with Heero. _"Defeated. A shame… Or perhaps not… I hope we meet again, Berserker of JOSH-A,"_ he said, bowing at Heero.

The six black Windams pulled back from battle, activating their Mirage Colloid, disappearing. At the same time, Athrun finished off the Gells-Ghe, firing the Savior's Super Fortis beam cannons into its spider-like body. With the loss of the cannon, the Gells-Ghe, the base, and the withdraw of the Wolfpack Team, the surviving Earth Alliance forces began to retreat. While ZAFT allowed the survivors to flee, those in Gulnahan itself were less than lucky. The rebels gave no quarter to those fleeing, killing many while capturing others.

A short while later, both the Impulse and the Savior were standing outside Gulnahan. While there was still fighting in the energy plant, most of the town was now under the rebels' control. Many of the rebels were now celebrating their victory around the feet of the two mobile suits. Shinn had climbed out of the Impulse and was on the ground with the rebels, at the center of the celebration. Athrun on the other hand, had chosen just to watch the celebration from the cockpit, in case the _Minerva_ called them.

The battle had been won, the Lohengrin Gate destroyed, the line to Suez cut, and Gulnahan freed from Alliance control. Though if the majority of the townspeople had wanted that, Athrun wasn't too sure as there did not appear to be many of the citizens of Gulnahan involved in celebration with the rebels. But they could just still hiding in their homes in case it was only a momentary defeat of the Alliance.

Yzak appeared, landing his ZAKU outside the party. _"Athrun! Are you seeing this?"_ he called out, sending a transmission to Athrun.

The image showed the city center of Gulnahan, a group of captured Alliance soldiers and townspeople were kneeling in a line as one of their captors executed them one at a time. That didn't surprise Athrun that much. He expected the rebels to execute any captured soldiers and those in the village that collaborated with the EA. He didn't like it, but he expected it. What he didn't expect was the flag one of the rebels was holding. A gold cobra coiling around three crossing swords on a green field. It was the flag of the HRL Liberation Army, one of the largest and most violent anti-Earth Alliance groups in the Middle East. Athrun remembered hearing about them and the atrocities they committed during the last war. To the HLA, the means didn't matter so long as Middle East was free of the Alliance and they controlled the region. They weren't people who were just fighting for their independence; they were a guerilla army of terrorists and fanatics that do anything to achieve their goals, including terrorist attacks against civilians.

The man that had given them the data, Kassad was there, speaking to the camera. _"Today, the HRL Liberation Army has freed the city of Gulnahan from the clutches of the fascist Earth Alliance. From here, we shall launch our righteous crusade to liberate the rest of the lands that they have stolen from us! Never again shall they control what is rightfully ours!"_

"No…" Athrun uttered, realizing that the resistance group they had helped wasn't what they said they were. "This group… They're not a resistance group, they're a terrorist group!"

_"I know," _Yzak said, disgusted at what they had inadvertently done. _"We were played."_

"_We must also thank you, soldiers of ZAFT, aiding us in crushing the backs of these Alliance bastards and their dogs. Because of you-"_

Athrun cut off the transmission, already sick of what he was hearing.

_"The Ruddle Team will stay behind and try to help the civilians and prevent the HLA from doing anything to them,"_ Yzak explained. _"The Captain's ordered us back to the ship."_

"Do the others know?"

_"No. I was going to tell them during the debriefing tonight,"_ he replied. _"It was a success. They deserve to celebrate for a few hours."_

Athrun nodded. "I agree." He turned his attention to Shinn and the party below him. "Shinn!" he called out, using the Savior's external speakers. "The Captain's calling us back."

* * *

><p><em>A Cave<em>

_Several Miles from Gulnahan_

_Later That Night_

The Wolfpack Team had escaped the battle with no casualties and only minimal damage to their mobile suits. However, they would need to recharge their machines before they make the trip to Suez. Fortunately, the Alliance had prepared in case the Lohengrin Gate was lost, placing a few hidden supply depots in the region for stranded mobile suit squads. By tomorrow morning, they would be ready to leave. And it would also allow Nero to contact his superior, the overall commanding officer of the Wolfpack Team.

"Major Ryker," he said, saluting the monitor. "I assume that you've already heard that Gulnahan has fallen to ZAFT and the HLA. We were going to withdraw for Suez once our machines are fully charged up."

"_Yes,"_ she replied. _"I know that Gulnahan has been lost, but you will not be heading to Suez. Command has other plans for you than fighting in a hopeless battle."_

"Then Suez is lost?"

"_It will be when ZAFT strikes. But it will only be a minor setback in the greater scheme of things. We're preparing a major offensive against ZAFT forces, both on Earth and in space,"_ she explained. _"The Wolfpack will be needed in future battles here on Earth. Especially if Phantom Pain continues to disappoint. Perhaps you'll even have another shot against the _Minerva_ and the White Devil. I assume you want payback, of course."_

"Yes, ma'am. We would like that."

"_Good. I'm sending you a series of coordinates. One of our new Hannibal-class land battleships is waiting there for you for the next forty-eight hours. Once you reach it, you'll receive future orders. Until then."_ Major Serena Ryker saluted and killed the line.

He knew all about the Major's public face, and to be honest, he didn't care. He left politics for the Brass and politicians. Nero was a soldier through and through. Tell him who and where his enemy was, and he'd fight. Politics was just a big headache.

"Hey Nero, we got a problem here!" Orion called out from the entrance of the cave the depot was hidden in.

"What is it?" he asked as he walked towards.

"This girl wandered into here. What do we do about her?" Orion answered as he reached the rest of his teammates.

The girl in question was a local, a young one at that. Definitely under sixteen by Nero's guess. She had bluish-green eyes and brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Her face held a look of fear and worry. "Please! Do any of you know where my brother is?" she pleaded, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "His name is Mohinder Almeta."

Nero knew who this girl was now. Though he never met her, he knew who she was. Coniel Almeta. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"My brother told me about several fallback positions you had in the mountains and that if something should happen to the base, I was to come here. So I took his truck as soon as those terrorists began to attack the town," she answered. "Please, do you know where he is?"

Nero let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry… He's dead. The White Devil killed him."

Coniel began to frantically shake his head as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "No…No! You're lying! He's not dead! He can't be dead!" she screamed, beating her fists on Nero's chest. Nero grabbed her arms, stopping her from hitting him. "I'm sorry. I saw his death with my own eyes. He's gone."

Coniel completely broke down, crying for her dead brother.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

"Sir, the machines are fully charged up and ready to go."

Nero, standing at the cave entrance, looked away from the rising sun. "Thank you Leon." He turned to the rest of his team. "It's time to leave."

"What about her?" Orion asked, gesturing to the sleeping girl.

Coniel had cried herself to sleep late last night and was still asleep. "She's staying."

"No," Coniel suddenly called out, sitting up from the sleeping bag they had put her in after she fell asleep. "Take me with you."

"No. We can't," Nero said. "Go home."

Coniel shook her head. "I have nothing to go back to. My brother was the only one I had left and if the HLA finds out that my brother was soldier, they'll shoot me. …If I'm lucky. Take me with you. I want to fight."

Nero could tell she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Plus, she was right about the HLA. They were brutal to those they perceived as enemies and the sister of an Alliance soldier was one such person. "Fine," he said. "We'll take you with us. But you'll be dropped off at a safer town. You're too young to fight. One day you'll be old enough, but not today."

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked at the data that had recently been sent by the colony that America had. New Juneau had recently picked up some enemy movements, both EA and ZAFT, and had determined that both sides were going to clash again soon.

With the _Constitution_ heading out towards the predicted combat site, there was no doubt going to be a three way battle if the ship got involved as well. And with the president on that ship, Keller was worried about her. Even with her skills as a pilot, there was still the chance that she would get shot down and captured, or worse.

Sighing, Keller put the data down and made his way over to the window of his office. He looked out at the now smaller debris piles, glad that the movement of the debris was under way. Still, there was still more to be done yet. Repairing each of the damaged buildings was but one of the many tasks ahead of them. The Natural looked back towards the White House, wondering how the vice-president was handling things on his end as well.

* * *

><p>Vice-President Young was stressed out as he leaned back in his chair, his head in his hands. How was the president able to handle such pressure?! He groaned as he heard the ringing of the phone. Getting up, the VP made his way to the device and picked it up, shock flooding through him as he read the name of the caller.<p>

It was once more from the old UN complex.

He hit the button and spoke. "Vice-President Young."

"_The president is not in?"_

"No, she is not. Why?"

The voice sighed. _"That is too bad. Well, you will have to do. You see, we are missing one of our members. And last we saw, he was headed towards your capital. So, do you know where he is?"_

Vice-President Young narrowed his eyes at the question. "No, I do not. I assume you are talking about the German representative, correct?"

"_Yes, I am."_

That was it. "Well, I have some information for you. He probably left because you guys are so arrogant that you believe the world is better off without you! You honestly think the world is better off?! Well, it is not! Listen to the news, read the newspapers, watch the news stations, so whatever. If you do, _then_ you might learn something!" the NASA VP snarled before he slammed the phone down.

The phone rang again, making him growl as he picked it up once more. Once again, the voice spoke. _"What was that about? Why did you slam the phone down in the middle of a conversation?"_

"Because this conversation is over! I do not wish to talk to a bunch of stuck-up old fools who believe that the world is truly at peace when it is not! So if I catch you calling here again, I _will_ have the Army sent in!" Vice-President Young snarled.

"_That is too bad. I was hoping that we could reach an agreement about getting our fellow member back."_ The voice said with a heavy sigh.

The vice-president growled before speaking into the mike. "Listen here! I do not care what your reasons for calling are, but if you are willing to _force_ a member of the UN to return when he does not wish to, then you will have to face the very real threat of being overrun by the United States Military! So, if you leave the German representative alone, then we will leave you alone, got that?!"

The voice just seemed to scold him instead of backing off. _"Such a waste of political and military power. And to think, I was hoping that you would aid us, given how your nation used to aid others in their time of need."_

"You think we're going to help you return an unwilling victim to you?! Well, think again! Right now, there are others who are in need of _real aid_, not the aid that you are requesting! Other nations are struggling to survive in the aftermath of the Break the World Attempt, and they are in need of supplies and medical care! So, if anyone needs aid, it is _them_, not you! Got that?! So _DON'T_ call here again, because I do _NOT_ wish to hear your useless pleas for aid in returning one of your members who _chose_ to desert you!" With that, the vice-president slammed the phone down before pulling the plug, disconnecting the device from service.

"What assholes…"

* * *

><p><em>Old UN complex<em>

The UN leader was visibly disappointed, as his body language revealed it to the other members, even though it was not capable of being seen due to the darkness they were now enshrouded in.

"What a waste of a leader…"

Another UN member, from Brazil, was looking down, unsure of how to react. "Well, isn't it?"

The Brazilian member looked up. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?" the UN leader asked.

An unseen flicker of nervousness moved across the woman's face, but given the darkness that was just fine by her. "Well, what if the American Vice-President is right? I mean, isn't the world suffering and in need of aid? We used to help the world, right? So, shouldn't we do that again?"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" the UN leader roared. "The world is not suffering! We are not getting involved again!"

"Then how do you explain the people in need of medical aid and supplies?! The United States' economy is already overtaxed as it is, given how they are helping not only their own citizens, but those in their allies _as well_! Canada's and Mexico's economies are also overtaxed, as they are trying to recover _as well_!" another member, from Russia, snapped back.

The UN leader just huffed once. "Well then, why don't you go and help them out as well?" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Actually, I will!" the Russian snapped back. "And maybe China will help as well!"

The Chinese representative nodded. "Yes, the world is in need of aid, not neutrality."

Of course, due to the darkness, the look of shock on the UN leader's face was unseen, but it was there nonetheless.

"What!? But I was being sarcastic! I didn't mean that literally!" he exclaimed. But it was no use. Both members of the UN were leaving the darkened room with the Brazilian member behind them. "Come back!"

The three former UN representatives left, the guards not stopping them, as it was assumed that they were leaving for a short meal. But they were not…

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

The news headlines read the title _UN members leave complex_. Once more, three UN members had left, but not under the threat of fire this time. The three members were from Brazil, China, and Russia, which happened to be good news for NASA as Vice-President Young read the news with a smile. Two more members of the Security Council were soon going to be talking to them as well.

The British Prime Minister, Henry Churchill, also had a smirk on his face. "Well, it appears the UN leadership is fracturing." He mused.

"Yes, but not as in falling apart. There are members who wish to no longer be neutral. And they are leaving to regain allies that have been lost as well as help out their own citizens and the world's citizens." The vice-president said as he set the paper down.

Prime Minister Churchill leaned back in his chair. "So, can Britain join the alliance against the EA and ZAFT?"

Vice-President Young just looked down before looking back up. "That is all up to the Congress. If they vote for it, then yes, you can. But if they do not vote for it, then you can count it out."

"I see. Well, things may go in my favor, considering how they reacted to the German representative escaping. They were more than eager to meet with him before sending him home." The prime minister replied.

That was true, the vice-president noted as he recalled that event with ease. "That is true. As we had pulled out of the UN like you did when they went neutral, that was quite the blow to us. Now however, given recent events, the nation's leadership has been showing signs of wanting to restart the UN should the old one disband. We still have the old Atlantic Charter as well, so we should be able to pull it off if there are enough members that agree to it."

"But what if the others do not wish to? They have shown signs of not wanting to reform the UN based on how the organization went neutral when they should not have." Prime Minister Churchill pointed out.

Vice-President Young folded his hands in front of his mouth as he contemplated his counterpart's words. Churchill was right in many ways, butt at the same time, there were those who wanted to continue the legacy of the UN. So, there was no telling what would happen at the moment.

"While you are right on something, there are those who wish to continue the legacy the UN left behind, and not the one of neutrality." The vice-president said as he sat upright again.

This would prove to be very interesting when he returned to the old UN complex. It would be very interesting indeed…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Commander Winstone set down the paper that had recently arrived outside his office that morning. Looking at the article again, the CRLS commander could not help but contemplate the situation that was occurring. The UN was breaking up due to disagreements on being neutral.

While the fact that the members happened to see that they were wrong was a good thing, the fact that the group was now breaking apart was bad as well. That meant, if the UN disbanded completely, there would be no world organization that could aid the world's nations in times of need, etc.

The UN had been founded after World War II in the A.D. Era, and had been so instrumental to the development of the world in the years afterwards. Hell, they had even prevented the Reconstruction Incident from becoming a full-blown-out war! And yet, they had decided to go neutral in the C.E. era not too long after.

His brown eyes flicked over the images of the UN complex, one of the time before they had gone neutral, and one after. One had many flags on the empty poles, while the other lacked said flags save for the signature blue and white flag itself. It was strange to see so many flagpoles sitting around, empty of all flags that had once flown there.

The CRLS commander stood up and straightened his uniform before putting on his white hat, the hat that all U.S. Naval Officers wore. His uniform was blue on the chest with black arms while the pants were a darker blue than the top. Black shoes completed the outfit and his medals were on the left side of his chest. The cuffs of his uniform were black with a gold line running around them as well.

He left his office and began his patrols of the naval base, checking up on how the ship maintenance and mobile suit maintenance was going before making his way to the medical wing of the base.

Of course, while he did not know him personally, Commander Winstone had made it his personal mission to check up on and protect Lord Uzumi until he either recovered, or worse. After all, it was what NASA was about. Helping others who were in need.

The still form of the ORB leader had not moved since the day he had been brought into the military hospital. But, given what had happened, that was to be expected. The CRLS commander could not help but reflect on the day when ORB had been overrun by the AEU and other EA members. That was the day he had first seen combat with the fleet as well.

_-Flashback-_

_A forty-three year old Commander Winstone stood on the bridge of the _Bill Clinton_ as he observed the EA fleet approaching the ORB refugee ship. "How is the refugee ship? Any damage?" he asked one of his officers._

"_None so far, sir. But the EA ships are firing on it, most likely because of the Coordinator citizens onboard." The young woman reported._

_That made the commander frown as he narrowed his eyes. "I see. Prepare to fire off a warning barrage to get their attention. If they do not back down after the first warning shots, prepare to fire on the EA ships at once." He ordered._

"_Yes sir!" the bridge crew replied as they got ready to do so._

_A few seconds later, the EA ships were blocked by several towers of water that fell away as soon as they were thrown up. The EA ships began to back away, not doubt in fear of them. "They are backing off, sir!" a male officer said as he looked at the radar, which was indeed showing the EA leaving the area._

"_Good. We do not need to sink more of them anyway." Commander Winstone replied as he watched the ships leaving. Earlier in the day, the CRLS had sunk several Earth Forces ships that had been pursuing ORB ships with civilians onboard before escorting those ships to NASA waters. In fact, a few EA ships had tried to enter the waters between Hawaii and the mainland U.S., only to be sunk by a couple of submarines that had been lurking there._

_The ORB ship was soon escorted to the mainland U.S., where the civilians were allowed off in safety._

_-End Flashback-_

Looking at the form on the bed, Commander Winstone easily recalled that it had been Lord Uzumi who had called for the CRLS to help out the rescue of the ORB civilians.

And they had not let him down either. Now, it was NASA who would do the saving...

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal could not help but reflect on NASA's report of Lord Uzumi's death. Recently, NASA had announced that they had caught the assassin responsible, but that was not what was bothering the PLANT chairman.

It was the fact that NASA had not released a date on when Lord Uzumi would be returned to ORB for his service. _'They just said that his heartbeat was last recorded at 2:15 quite some time ago. So that would mean that he had perished.'_ He mused with an amused look on his face.

"_NASA is not one to reveal truths that could prolong a war."_ Le Creuset's image said as it appeared.

"Still, this could bode well for me in the long run." Durandal said as he moved a bishop towards the white king.

The image just smirked. _"You never know what NASA will do. It is as simple as that."_

"True, but the UN however, is another story. It is quite apparent that they will disband in the coming weeks, so I have nothing to fear from them." Durandal replied.

"_But NASA was once involved with them as well. So, you can't assume something unless there is real proof to back it up."_ Le Creuset's image replied.

That was true, the chairman mused as he recalled the history of the alliance and the years before its formation. NASA was made up of the three nations of North America who were the strongest, mainly Canada, Mexico, and the United States of America. But out of those three, only one was the main powerhouse of the alliance. But for him, he was not sure which it was. True, Canada had the largest landmass, but it did not have the most people. Mexico, while the smallest, had the most experience in warfare due to the drug wars as the conflicts were now called. And the United States of America, while not the largest, had the most industry and military might, not to mention they still had their ICBMs, which most nations did not have anymore. So that ruled out the other two as the strongest. And yet, the United States of America did not have the industry that they had had prior to the C.E. era. So, the fact that he had classified them as the strongest was unusual to say the least. Perhaps it was because of their missiles that he had done that. Or was it because of what they could accomplish? It did not matter.

They would soon fall to him in the end anyways.

A sneer crossed the man's face as he stared down the white queen. "Soon, Lacus Clyne. Soon you will fall, and I will rise…and not even you can stop me…"

A light shone down on a stack of small pictures he had, illuminating the images of Heero Yuy and President Hilson. The president had a gun aimed at the camera, while Heero was beside his machine, which was also aiming its infamous weapon. And both were aimed at the chairman's back where his heart was…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. ZAFT inadvertently helps out a terrorist group and teh EA retreats from the area. The UN begins to fracture even more, and Durandal can only guess as to what NASA does next.<p>

Now, some of you are wondering about the Zaigon the assassin mentioned. Well, the Zaigon are people who live in the Empire of Zaigon, a new nation on Mars that was founded in the early C.E. era. They were thought up by 117Jorn, and the third arc is around them and their attempt to gain resources from Earth. More will be revealed when the arc actually begins. As for now, let's just say that the empire was gauging the people of Earth and what they can do currently. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or 117Jorn about it.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	59. GS Phase 19: The Hidden Truth

******Chapter nineteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******DragoonWay: Okay, first off, I DO know there is a big difference between flames and constructive criticism. I only mean the reviews where people say that the story needs to be removed because it sucks, etc. Also, I draw a line between constructive criticism and just plain criticism. If someone mentions how my story needs to be improved, then I will accept it as constructive. If not, then I need to know _how_ I can improve. Second, I do not recall receiving a review from you, but if I did, I got rid of it on accident, so could you repeat what this first review said? Third, the review signing makes my replies more personal, and also allows me to see who you are instead of writing 'guest' all the time. It makes it easier. Fourth, how is my first chapter not all that good? I need to know so I can fix it. But I am confused as to which chapter you meant. If you mean my first chapter overall, then I want to clarify that it is mobile suit specs and is relevant to the story so readers can see what each machine is capable of. But if you meant Phase One, then I want to know _how_ it can be fixed. I am willing to acknowledge that there are some problems with the story from time to time, but if I do not know what is wrong, then I can't fix it. I do not need to be reminded that the first chapter is not that good. Also, your review came off as angry, and I would appriecate it if you did not do that next time.******

******117Jorn: Sorry. And I will PM you if I need to.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Oh, yeah. It really does suck to be the UN leader. And Zaigon is something 117Jorn came up with. It is not canon in any Gundam universe.******

******Navek: Glad you liked it and no, you cannot use the Wolfpack team. They are not mine.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Final Genesis: Glad you liked it, and the chairman does know that. He just refuses to admit that someone threw his plans out of whack, and not the Clyne Faction. And the UN will continue down this path.******

******BigMac51: Real life happens. Glad you liked the political stuff. And I am not telling...;) XD!******

******************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************************************************

******************************************************************I will update on Fridays only from now on, as I have alot from school on my plate. Unless I have little to no homework, expect only once a week updates from here on out.******************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Nineteen: The Hidden Truth<p>

_ZAFT Diocuia Base_

"So this is Diocuia. What a beautiful city," Arthur commented as he and Talia disembarked from the _Minerva_. "How long as it been since we've been to a place this nice? It seems like it's been forever."

Diocuia had been conquered by ZAFT during the last and then returned after the war, its base converted into a new, larger civilian port. But now, Diocuia, along with several other nearby towns, had broken away from the Earth Alliance, asking for ZAFT protection. Chairman Durandal had accepted their request and the former Diocuia Base was now once again functioning as it was originally built for.

"Yes, it has been awhile since we've seen anything but bases, oceans and mountains. But after what happened in Gulnahan, we could all use a break," Talia said.

It had been four days since the attack on the Lohengrin Gate, and morale had been at an all-time low. Finding that they had helped a terrorist group had been a big blow to all of them, especially the pilots with the exception of Heero. Of course, things in Gulnahan had gotten worse the day after the attack, ending with the HRL Liberation Army setting off bombs in the energy plant. The damage was severe and it could no longer generate power, blacking out much of the surrounding region and plunging it into chaos. Hopefully, some R&R would help them out and improve morale among the crew.

"Hello… What do we have here?" Talia said, stopping on stairs, looking out at the gathering in the base yard.

It was a Lacus Clyne concert that was starting. There was a large crowd of ZAFT personnel that had gathered at the stage while a crowd of curious civilians had begun to gather outside the base. The band started to play, but there was no sign of Lacus herself.

"_Hello everyone! It's me, Lacus!"_ Suddenly, a pink ZAKU appeared over the base, being held aloft by two other machines. While they were similar to ZAKUs, they were clearly different machines. And in the ZAKUs hands, was Lacus Clyne. The ZAFT crowd cheered as Lacus began to sing.

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

The two mobile suits gently placed the ZAKU onto the stage and then moved away as Lacus continued her performance on the ZAKU's hands, which began to move as she danced, showing incredible grace and balance.

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made_

Nearby, the two GOUFs landed with some of the other mobile suits and powered down, their pilots climbed out of their machines. "A waste of a perfectly good ZAKU and our time," Wilson commented as he and Heine watched a bit of the concert. "Ah well, the Chairman's landing. We had better go pay our respects."

Elsewhere, the most of the _Minerva_'s crew, especially its younger crew members, had disembarked and were now mingling with the crowd.

"Damn… And to think, that's wasted on Athrun," an envious Saul said.

"I thought you had a girlfriend," Nicol replied.

"So? I can still look and dream. That girl may be a fake, but damn…she's hot."

"Naomi's going to flay you alive if she finds out you said that."

"You won't tell her. I know you."

"True. But that doesn't mean that someone else won't."

Nearby, Athrun stood at the back of the crowd with Heero, Luna and her sister, Meyrin, watching the show. "Did you know she was going to be here?" Luna asked.

"Ah…Well, no," Athrun answered, trying to sound like he cared for her.

"Well it's not like you have the luxury to keep in touch 24/7," Luna replied. "You're both busy people."

"Yeah…Something like that."

At that moment, a person ran past them, bumping into Meyrin, knocking her into Athrun. On reaction, she grabbed onto Athrun. "I'm so sorry," she said, her cheeks reddening as she held onto him. "Someone just bumped into me."

Luna scowled at her sister for such a lame and obvious attempt to get close to Athrun. But if it was a genuine accident or not, it didn't register to Athrun. "We're kind of in the way here. Let's move over here," he said, draping an arm around and guided her to a warehouse wall, obvious to Luna's annoyed expression.

Heero just watched the two leave before he walked towards them, bumping into Luna. While discreet, it did catch Luna's attention. She blushed as she watched Heero come to a stop beside her. "He is already in love with ORB's leader. So do not waste your emotions on someone who is out of your reach."

Luna blushed even redder as she looked down. "S-s-sorry."

Among the civilian crowds watching the concert was a young photojournalist. Miriallia Haw scanned the concert with her camera, taking pictures of 'Lacus', as well as Chairman Durandal, who was speaking with several ZAFT officers. Unfortunately, their backs were to her, preventing Miriallia from getting their faces. Nevertheless, she continued searching the ZAFT crowd, looking for anything of interest. That's when she saw him.

Dearka.

While their break up had been civil, it still hurt. Dearka wanted to stay in the PLANTs while she wanted to stay in ORB. Neither of them had been willing to back down and long-distance relationships just didn't work. Things fell apart and they went their separate ways. But part of her…

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night…_

The crowd was cheering as Lacus finished her first song. Someone threw her a bouquet of flowers. "Oh thank you everyone! It just fills me with happiness to see all of you today! To all of you courageous ZAFT soldiers, you've worked for peace and I want to thank you for that, and thank you to the people of Diocuia! I pray that this war ends soon! So let's all stay united and work together until that day comes!"

Suddenly, Meer felt something strike her stomach. Someone screamed, but it wasn't a scream of a fan cheering her on, it was a scream of terror. More cries and screams filled the air. Meer looked down. Red liquid was staining her dress. '_What…Have I been shot? It doesn't really hurt…'_

But before she could do anything, she was hit twice more. This time, blue and green was added to the red on her dress.

"Yeah! Take that ZAFT whore!" someone shouted from the civilian crowd.

"That's for all those lost at Gulnahan and the Indian Ocean!" another civilian yelled.

"Down with Durandal and his butchers! Down with the White Devil and down with the Pink Whore!"

"How dare you!" another one shouted. "Lacus Clyne is not a whore!"

"Yeah! If you hate ZAFT, go crawling back to the Alliance!"

Suddenly, someone threw a rock at one of the anti-ZAFT people. "You bastard!" a man roared, diving at the rockthrower and hitting him.

Then all hell broke out among the civilians.

* * *

><p>Treize grinned as he lowered his modified rifle, looking down at the fighting from his rooftop vantage point. It annoyed him that he was using only paintball rounds rather than real ammo. But the Captain had told him not to kill Durandal's pink little whore, something about it being better to humiliate her and Durandal than killing them, at the moment anyway. Though, it was amusing to see those stupid Patchworkers running around like a freshly decapitated chicken as those traitors fought amongst themselves.<p>

He quickly disassembled his rifle, putting it back into a suitcase, and heading towards the stairs. While his face was expressionless, internally, he was excited. The _Minerva_ was docked in the city. That white machine was so very close…

Soon, he would battle with that 'White Devil' again before he destroyed it once and for all.

* * *

><p>A block away from the base, a group of teens gathered a pair of convertibles. Extended pilots of Phantom Pain, minus their leader and his little 'sister'. "Heh… Look at them," Sting said. "It didn't take much to get them fighting."<p>

"Yeah," Auel said, nodding his head. "A few shots from Treize, some choice words for that pink bimbo and they're ready to kill each other."

"Well, what do you expect from those idiots. They abandoned the Alliance and crawled over to the Patchworkers," Xander added, his voice filled with contempt, wearing tan pants and a blue sleeveless shirt.

Gyunei grunted. He wore blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black, sleeveless vest. "Why do you care about these people? They're worms crawling around vermin. Why are we even bothering with this? We just burn this place to the ground."

"It's what the higher ups want," Sting replied. "So we do what they want. Besides, we can't really complain after the losses we've had."

"Hey! We didn't lose to them!" Auel shot back.

"But we didn't win either and for us that's the same as losing. We're Phantom Pain, losing is unacceptable."

"Anyone know where Gai went?" Rezin asked, looking for their other member. She also wore blue jeans and a dark green hoodie. "Neo will get angry if we leave him behind."

"He's over there," Auel replied, flicking a finger over his shoulder.

There he was, wearing a simple light blue shirt, tan shorts and white sandals, staring at the sky. Rezin shook her head. "That figures," she muttered. "He's always doing that."

"What do you expect? He's crazy!" Gyunei said.

"Perhaps, but he's still strong as hell." Rezin turned to the boy and call out, "Hey Gai! We're going!"

"Kay!" he called back, running towards the group.

* * *

><p><em>Later That Day<em>

The concert had been a mess, but thankfully, number of ZAFT soldiers stepped in, attempting to hold back the potential riot until the local police arrived and managed to stop it without any loss of life. But still it had been a mess.

"Well, this has certainly been one hell of a way to kick off some R&R," Saul commented to his fellow pilots.

All of the Minerva's pilots and Heero, save for Rey, were in the back of limo, heading for the largest hotel in Diocuia to meet with Chairman Durandal.

"Well, at least we're getting R&R this time around," Dearka replied. "The closest thing I got to a day off in the last war was the time I spent in the _Archangel_'s brig."

"Not Nicol, Athrun and me. After you, Scarface and that prick got stuck on Earth, we got some time off."

"That prick?" Luna asked.

"This total nutjob that was assigned to our team. He was…well…crazy. Fortunately, he didn't appear to survive Jachin Due," Saul answered. "One small plus to the outcome of that bloody battle."

"Hey, come on. It's not nice to speak ill of the dead," Nicol said.

Saul shrugged. "I'm not shedding any tears over him, are you?"

"No."

"Cause he doesn't deserve it. He was a psycho, just like that other psycho-"

"Enough," Yzak said, growing annoyed. "We're here."

The limo pulled up to the front entrance of the hotel and they all climbed out of the vehicle. A member of the hotel staff was there waiting for them. Around the hotel, were a number of ZAFT mobile suits, some standing guard over the building the ZAFT Chairman was in, others parked, their pilots staying inside the hotel. Among two of the parked ones, were those two new models they had seen briefly at the concert. But now they could study them in greater detail. The first one was painted dark orange and black on the chest and shield while its limbs and head were painted a lighter shade of orange. The other machine…

"Wow… Now doesn't that remind you of someone," Saul commented as they walked to the main entrance. "Maybe that prick did survive after all."

The second machine's body and shield was black and dark blood red, its head, arms and legs were, like the other one, painted in a lighter red. However, on the shield and on the two front plates of its skirt armor, were black birds, ravens.

Heero frowned at the sight of the red ZAKU. It reminded him of that one ZAFT pilot he had fought at JOSH-A.

"I don't think it's him," Dearka replied. "A ZAKU Phantom, painted in those colors, saved my hide during the opening battle of the war. I doubt he would have done that."

Saul shrugged. "Yeah. You're right. That psycho won't have saved you. Hell, he probably would have attacked you _and_ the Alliance guy that was attacking you."

"Hello," the hotel staff member said, giving them a bow. "Chairman Durandal is waiting for you. If you'd all follow me, it's right this way."

The man led them into the hotel and to an elevator. After getting off on the fifth floor, he led out to a patio on part of the hotel's roof. There, sitting at a large table, was Chairman Durandal, Captain Gladys and Rey. The arriving pilot snapped to attention as the Chairman rose from his seat to greet them.

"Ah, Athrun!" Durandal greeted as he approached the group. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well Chairman."

Durandal then turned to Heero. "And Heero, it's been far too long."

Heero nodded his head. "Hn."

Then the Chairman turned his attention to Yzak, Nicol, Dearka and Saul. "Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Saul Kessel, and Nicol Amalfi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. We all owe you debt of gratitude for what you all did in the last war."

"Thanks sir," Nicol replied. "But we didn't really do anything that special."

"Nonsense. You helped end the last war and defended the PLANTs from the Alliance's nuclear missiles." Finally, Durandal turned to the two remaining pilots. "And last but certainly not least, Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke." Durandal stepped back from the group. "I've heard great things about all of you. You should be proud of yourself. Please sit down."

They all sat down at the table. Rey, Luna Shinn, Athrun, and Heero on one side, Nicol, Talia, Durandal, Yzak, Dearka and Saul on the other. "What you accomplished at the Lohengrin Gate was impressive," Durandal continued. "But I am sorry that we were all deceived by those…terrorists. Rest assured that I have assigned several teams to conduct peacekeeping operations in the Gulnahan area for the time being. Hopefully we'll be able to drive the HLA out and repair the Gulnahan energy plant."

"Thank you Chairman," Athrun said on behalf of everyone.

"And to think, for some of you, your first engagement was at Armory One," the Chairman added. "I like to think that you older pilots helped inspire and encouraged the younger pilots."

"I don't know about that," Yzak replied. "They were already pretty good. They just needed some experience, and discipline for some."

"Regardless, this great city was liberated in no small part because you managed to take out that enemy emplacement. I'm proud of each and every one of you."

"Thank you Chairman," Luna said, in awe being praised by the leader of the PLANTs.

"In any case, the whole world is in a state of turmoil right now," Durandal said, changing the subject onto more serious matters.

"Have there been any new developments in space?" Talia asked, interested how the war was going as a whole. "What about the Earth Forces on the Moon?"

"Nothing was changed. There have been minor skirmishes, but nothing serious. And has far as the Earth is concerned, I'm in the dark here as well. So many variables." Durandal commented. "Like here, there are other areas that want to fight the Alliance and have asked for our help, while others that had supported us during the last war, have joined the Alliance and wish to defeat us now. Of course, you saw what happened today, it's like that all over the planet. People are becoming more and more divided on the war."

Talia nodded. Things were becoming messy on Earth. "Has there been any progress towards a ceasefire or ending the war?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Alliance is unwilling to compromise on anything."

"Well, maybe you should step down and let Defense Committee Chairman Kessel take over," Yzak commented. Everyone turned to him, staring at him in surprise while Yzak calmly sipped his tea. "The Alliance has been claiming that you were a part of Break the World from the beginning and they haven't stopped. If you stepped down and ZAFT offers to work with the Earth Alliance completely to track down who was involved in Break the World, and the Alliance didn't go back to the negotiating table, the people of Earth would start to wonder why the hell they're still fighting when ZAFT is offering to work with them to root out those bastards."

"If I was a hundred percent sure that it would ended the fighting, I would step down. But after the near destruction of the PLANTs with nuclear missiles, I fear that the Alliance is just waiting for us to lower our guard." A weary Durandal answered. "Perhaps I shouldn't be saying this to a group of fine, upstanding soldiers like yourselves, but when ending a war, choosing a path that doesn't involve fighting is much harder than deciding to go to war."

"Yes, but-" Shinn started, but paused, unsure he should say it to the Chairman. "Sorry."

"No. Go right ahead. If you have something on your mind, please, don't hesitate to share it with me. I want to hear what those who are fighting on the frontline have to say."

"I definitely think it's important to avoid fighting whenever we can, but if the enemy is threatening us, than we have no other choice but to defend ourselves. If we don't fight when there's an obvious need, then we won't be able to protect anything. Not even ourselves," he said, expressing his beliefs. "Innocent people, who want to have normal, peaceful lives, _should_ be protected."

"But there's a problem with that," Athrun replied. "Someone once asked me, if someone is killed for vengeance, and then killed for being a killer, how will that we ever find peace? When I was first asked that question, I was unable to come up with an answer, and I'm still at a loss. That's one of the reasons I'm back here, back on the battlefield."

Durandal stared at Athrun for a moment before standing up and walking over to the balcony. "Yes… That is the essential problem. Why do we keep fighting if there is no end in sight? Why don't wars ever go away? Throughout history, people have cried out how much they hate war and the pain it brings." He turned from the balcony to Shinn. "What are your thoughts on this Shinn?"

Shinn was momentarily caught off-guard, but he quickly replied. "I think that it's because throughout history, there have always been stupid, selfish people. Like Blue Cosmos and the AEU." Again he paused, unsure of his answer. "Am I wrong?"

"No. It's quite true. I assure you, there are many people like that," Durandal replied. "They want what others have. They hate and fear and despise those who are different. People continue to fight each other for reasons like these. However, war has another side. A more hopeless and unforgivable side to it. More merciless." Everyone stared at the Chairman, unsure of what he was talking about. Durandal turned away from them, facing the two new mobile suits parked nearby. "For example, take those two machines over there. The ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited. These particular machines were rolled out of a military factory a few days ago. Since we're in the middle of a war, new models like these are manufactured one after another. On a battlefield, missiles are fired, mobile suits blow up and countless things are destroyed. In the meantime, factories are continuous producing new machines and missiles. The battlefield is flooded from both sides. Demand is so high that the production lines actually have difficulty keeping up. Now think of what it costs to produce one single machine. If you think of it as a business, no other venture provides that much turn over while simultaneously pulling in enormous profits."

Talia didn't like where this was going. Her instincts told her that there was something wrong. But what that something was, she couldn't say. "Chairman, should we be discussing this?"

Others were more obvious with their feelings. "Sir, this is disturbing," Shinn said, his voice laced with discomfort.

Yzak studied the Chairman for a moment. "You're referring to the Military-Industrial Complex, aren't you?" he asked.

"War is always about money, no matter what people say." Heero replied, making everyone look at him.

Durandal glanced at Shinn, then at Heero, then at Yzak. "You're quite right, all three of you. It is the Military-Industrial Complex, and it can be quite disturbing. But it's a necessary part of conducting a war. It cannot be helped," he explained. "However, it warps people. They learn to think differently if it involves a profit. This also cannot be helped."

Then he looked at Heero. "I take it you have experience with this? You sound like you know what I am talking about."

Heero nodded. "Yes. Back in my old universe, the same thing happened, but in a different way. The group I fought there was called OZ, and they wanted to control the colonies."

"So this OZ was like Blue Cosmos?" Nicol asked.

Heero nodded at the ZAFT pilot. "Yes, but the group that formed OZ was known as the Romefeller Foundation, and they were the arms providers."

"That's sick!" Shinn exclaimed.

"They're enemies. They're dangerous," Durandal continued. "Fight them. They attacked us. Never forgive. Fight them. Throughout human history, there have always been those who urge people to war, thinking of it as a business and a chance to manufacture more weapons. And all for their own profit. If we look in the shadows of this war, than I have no doubt that we'll find LOGOS is behind it. Since it was they who created Blue Cosmos."

Everyone had questioning looks for the leader of ZAFT. None of them had ever heard of LOGOS, much less knew it was connected to the infamous Blue Cosmos.

"LOGOS? What's LOGOS?" Nicol asked, wondering what everyone else was. "And I thought Blue Cosmos started out as an environmental activist group before becoming the anti-Coordinator group they are today."

"What I meant was, they were the ones that turned Blue Cosmos into the group we know today," Durandal explained. "As to what LOGOS is, they are the source of all our difficulties. As long as we're all dancing to their tune, the PLANTs and the Earth will never see an end to the fighting. If at all possible, I'm going to change all that." He turned to the city of Diocuia, watching the setting sun. "But this task before us is truly the most difficult one imaginable."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, contemplating what Durandal had said. Was there truly an organization that existed in the shadows, stoking the fires of war, turning people against each other for their own profit? And if LOGOS existed, how would one defeat such an organization?

"Excuse me Chairman, while at Mahamul, I heard of a FAITH member named Wilson, but Commandant Ruddle couldn't remember his first name. I was wondering if…"

Athrun had tried to dig up some information on this Commander Wilson, but the files on FAITH members were restricted outside of the PLANTs. Even to other FAITH members. When he learned that the Chairman had requested a meeting with the pilots of the _Minerva_, Athrun saw it as his chance to ask the one would know without a doubt who Wilson was.

"I would tell you his name? Certainly. In fact, the man in question is here, in Diocuia. The red GOUF behind me is his machine. His name is Rusty Wilson."

Athrun, Dearka, Saul and Nicol all stared at the Chairman, eyes wide in shock. "What?! Where is he?" Athrun nearly shouted at the Chairman.

Durandal shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure. He's somewhere around city. I suspect that you'll run into him before you leave."

"Could he really have survived?" Nicol asked.

Dearka shook his head. "It can't be him."

"Yeah. If he survived, would have gotten in touch with everyone sometime after the battle," Saul added.

"Ah, excuse me, who is this Rusty Wilson?" Shinn asked.

The four veterans frowned for a moment. "Do you remember Heliopolis?" Nicol asked.

"Yeah. The colony was destroyed because of the five machines you took from there," Luna said, counting off on her fingers. "There was a team with you at the time, right?"

"Well, yes, but he was killed by an EA member, or so we assumed," Nicol explained. "We always thought he died there. But maybe…"

"Chairman, what can you tell us about his past?" Athrun asked, hoping that somehow it was the same person.

"I'm sorry. But he asked for privacy regarding his past. I cannot tell you."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Wilson loudly sneezed. "Someone must be talking about you," Heine commented as Wilson wiped his nose.<p>

"I don't believe in that superstition," he retorted.

* * *

><p>After that, Durandal ended the meeting. He had other matters that he needed to attend to. Fortunately, he offered a night in the hotel for the pilots, most of whom were eager to spend the night in accommodations better than what they had on the <em>Minerva.<em> Though both Rey and Heero had declined the offer, choosing instead to stay aboard the ship.

"Oh man… I think I'm gonna spend an hour just soaking in the tub. Then I'm gonna get me some room service," Saul said, already of tonight. "I wonder if they have a masseuse on hand."

"We're guesses of the Chairman. Don't ruin things by running up a huge bill for him," Yzak said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on. Loosen up a little, Scarface. We got some R&R, so let's enjoy it."

"Athrun!" a voice called out, stopping the group.

It was Lacus Clyne, wearing the same revealing dress as before, though it was obviously a spare as the one from the concert was stained and ruined. Before anyone could say anything, she was on Athrun, hugging him tightly while everyone else watched, with Luna glaring at the pink haired singer. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Ah…Lacus…I…"

"Guess what! The Chairman just told me that he's buying dinner for us at the best restaurant in Diocuia!" Lacus excitedly and cheerfully said. "But he wants to speak with you in private first. And hello Heero!"

"You touch me, and I'll kill you." Heero replied before leaving for the ship.

"Talk about cold," Saul said as Heero walked off before turning his attention to Athrun again.

"I…Er…" Athrun looked back at Yzak and his old friends, almost pleading for some excuse to get out of this dinner.

"Well, you heard her Athrun," Yzak smugly said, pushing Athrun forward. "You better hurry and see what the Chairman wants, so you and your wife to be can get to your evening together."

With that, Lacus grabbed Athrun's arm, half guiding, half dragging Athrun to here Durandal was.

"Damn… Athrun's so lucky. I'd do her," Saul said as soon as the pair were out of earshot.

The remaining pilots looked at him in bewilderment, and for some, embarrassment. "Oh don't give me that look. Deep down, you guys are thinking the same thing," he replied. "I'm just not afraid or embarrassed to say it."

* * *

><p>Meer had taken Athrun to an empty courtyard in the hotel where the Chairman was waiting. Undoubtedly, the Chairman wanted to take about the <em>Archangel<em>. Though Athrun wondered why he didn't ask for Nicol and the others as well. They still had some loose ties to the ship. Of course, if he didn't know anything, it was doubtful that they did.

Meer sat down on a bench, her red Haro bouncing around next to her. "It's about the _Archangel_," the Chairman of ZAFT said, confirming what Athrun suspected. "I'm sure you've heard the news."

Athrun nodded. "Yes sir."

"I've been wondering where that ship went to after it left ORB. Would you by any chance, have information on its whereabouts?" he asked.

"No sir," Athrun answered. "It's been on my mind ever since I heard about it, but I don't know anything about where they went either. To tell the truth, I was thinking of asking you if you had any news about the ship."

"I see…" Durandal said, a brief look of disappointment on his face. "I asked because if the _Archangel_ and the Freedom left ORB, than possibly the real Lacus Clyne is with them."

Unseen by both of them, Meer frowned at Durandal's words, knowing that if Lacus came back, she would have to stop being her. "Yes sir. I don't think there's any doubt about that," Athrun replied. "Kira wouldn't…ah…the ship wouldn't leave her. Lacus is definitely on board the _Archangel_."

"Given the crisis, I had hoped that she would have returned to her home in the PLANTs. That's why I've been searching for her. Do you suppose that she's gotten tired of us, the way we keep doing things over and over again?"

Durandal's words caught Athrun off-guard. Lacus wouldn't do that. She cared about everyone, from those in the PLANTs to those on Earth. She would never abandon them. "Well, sorry to bother you," the Chairman continued. "But if you do learn anything about where the _Archangel _is, please, I'd like you to tell me."

"Of course."

Durandal bowed his head. "Thank you Athrun. Until we meet again. Good bye." He turned to Meer. "And good bye to you too, Lacus."

"Good bye Chairman Durandal," Meer called back to the Chairman as he started to walk away.

"Ah Chairman!" Athrun said, stopping Durandal.

"Yes?"

"If you hear anything about the _Archangel_, would you please tell me?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the trio, Heero Yuy had listened in on the conversation. He frowned at the chairman's latest comment. He knew Lacus personally, having served with her in the last war. She would never leave and abandon those close to her. She was too rooted in her ideals to do such a thing. Plus, Lacus was not as dumb as she seemed. She had been a politician's daughter after all.<p>

He walked away from the meeting spot, several things running through his mind. One of those happened to be the reason why Lacus had gone into hiding after the last war. Lacus had wanted to live with Kira in ORB. That was why she had not returned to the PLANTs. Her heart and emotions she had been living by. It was not because she had gotten tired of the PLANTs. It was the opposite. She cared for the PLANTs, but had wanted to remain with Kira and the others in ORB.

'_He said that Lacus was tired of the PLANTs, but that is not true. She was living with Kira in ORB instead. The Lacus here is a fake. And the chairman wanted her location for a reason, which I suspect was to try and kill the real Lacus instead.'_ Heero noted as he made his way back to the ship.

* * *

><p><em>The Following Morning<em>

Athrun yawned as he slowly sat up from his bed. His arm brushed up against something on the bed next to him. There was a large lumped underneath the blankets next to him. Athrun pulled the blankets off the lump, revealing Meer, sleeping and wearing a pink see-through nighty over her underwear. Athrun yelped in surprise as he tried to move away from the girl but fell off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud thud. This woke up Meer. Unfortunately, fate seemed to hate Athrun as at that very moment, Lunamaria knocked at his door. "Athrun. Are you up? I was going to head down to the dining hall with Heero and was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Ah… Just a minute!" he called back, frantically looking for his pants.

Meer, annoyed at Luna for disturbing them, and potentially trying to get close to _her_ Athrun, (okay, technically he was Lacus's, but until the real Lacus returned, she was Lacus) climbed out of bed and opened the door, revealing to Luna her scantily self and Athrun, who had at that moment, gotten his pants only halfway up. Luna was utterly speechless as her cheeks began to redden. "Oh thank you, but please, feel free to go on ahead without us. Athrun and I will be heading down to the dining hall shortly," Meer said to the girl in fake cheerfulness.

Before Luna could say anything, Meer slammed the door in her face and walked back into the rest of the room.

Needless to say, this whole situation had given Athrun a big headache. "What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Well I was just talking to that girl," Meer innocently replied.

"Forget that girl! I'm talking about this!" Athrun paused, mentally berating himself for yelling as hotel rooms had notoriously thin walls. "Why are you in my room?"

"I told the front desk that I was supposed to visit you but when I arrived, you had already fallen asleep," Meer explained.

"I don't really care about the how, I want to know _why_."

"Why? Isn't it normal for a couple that's engaged and hasn't seen each other for a long time to do this?"

"But Lacus… Lacus would never do this!"

"She wouldn't? Why not?" she asked, clearly confused.

Athrun couldn't believe this girl. For someone who claimed to be Lacus's biggest fan, she knew nothing about Lacus herself. She was just a naïve airhead. It was mean, but it was true. This girl had no real inkling of the real Lacus Clyne and what she was like. It was like a fangirl playing dress up. Athrun just sighed and shook his head. Part of him really wished that his father had publicly cancelled their engagement after Lacus helped Kira steal the Freedom. It would have made things so much easier for him.

But there wasn't much he could do accept bare it and pray that she would leave soon for some concert or public appearance.

A short while later, after they were both fully dressed, the two headed down to the dining hall. Meer had insisted that they travel hand in hand, as they were 'engaged' and was regaling Athrun with stories from her time traveling across the PLANTs and performing for the people. Athrun was barely listening, he was just nodding his head periodically and saying things like 'Yes' and 'I imagine' to give the appearance that he was listening to her completely.

"Oh… There's Mister Westenfluss and Commander Wilson," Meer said, pointing at one table. "They both…"

The rest of her words were lost entirely on Athrun as he turned to table she pointed at. There were two men sitting there. An orange haired young man wearing a Red Coat uniform with a FAITH badge was facing him while the other man who had his back to Athrun was red-haired and had a White Coat uniform. Athrun pull away from Meer, approaching the two. "Excuse me," he said, interrupting the Red Coat. "I was…"

He froze, seeing the White Coat's face. "Hello Athrun. It's quite a while," he said.

"You… I…I-I… But…but how… How are you still alive?"

He didn't answer. Athrun grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the table, startling everyone. "Answer me dammit! How the hell are you still alive, Rusty?!"

Rusty Mackenzie just grinned. "I did a switch with one of NASA's officers. That's how I survived."

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller observed the movements of the _Constitution_, which was heading towards the Suez Canal to try and prevent the EA and ZAFT from fighting. The ship was already almost there, so based on their data, the ship would arrive there the same time the ZAFT ship did. It would be interesting to see how the battles played out, mainly because the president was now in combat once more.

NASA was now able to act on their own and work on trying to stop the growing conflict before it became worse. Of course, even though the president was technically the leader of the nation, while she was in combat, the vice-president was in charge of the nation. That made Keller smile in amusement. For the first time in NASA's history, mainly the U.S.'s history, there were dual leaders who held the same office at the exact same time. Well, that's how it was in effect.

The vice-president was very well-versed in how politics worked, so he was the ideal person to handle the international stage as well as the domestic stage while the president was out or in combat. But that did not mean that the president was incompetent. She was far from it. She just did not really understand that she could not let her emotions rule her decisions when on the political stage.

Keller sighed, hoping that this war would end soon…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young leaned back in his chair in the Oval Office as he picked up a report on the progress that was being made with the international alliance with Germany. So far, the German government had agreed to the terms the U.S., Britain, Canada, Mexico, Japan, and ORB had set up. If they accepted the last term, which was to kick out all Blue Cosmos members and supporters from their government and overturn all anti-Coordinator laws in the country, then NASA would have made headway on another vital accomplishment. They _needed_ the European powerhouse on their side, no matter what! And given how the Germans had been reacting to the way the AEU was handling things, it was a probable given that the nation would be joining the International Alliance Treaty, or IAT for short.

That would be good, as Germany was one of the few nations that drove the AEU's economy and kept it stable. If the nation went and allied with NASA, then the AEU member nations would have no choice _but_ to ally with Germany. And if they wanted to ally with Germany, then the alliance would have no choice _but_ to accept NASA's terms. True, there would be nations that resisted the notion and idea, but if enough _did_ join, then it would be a breakthrough for the U.S.

So far though, only Britain and Germany had decided to break the hold Blue Cosmos had over their economies. There was no sign of the others deciding to do so any time soon. And that was bad because France was needed in the alliance as well. But the nation was against Coordinators at the moment, so that was out of the question. If France moved to support the Coordinators again though, maybe NASA could get them to join the alliance and accept the terms they had set up as well. Then the Security Council members would all be on the same page concerning the issue, not that it was an issue in the first place…

Sighing, Vice-President Young stood up as he prepared to leave. He made his way to the office door, grabbing one thing before he left: his parachute and jump uniform.

* * *

><p>In less than a couple of hours, the vice-president was once again airborne over the old UN complex. He jumped and opened his parachute. This was the second time he was infiltrating the old complex, so he would have to be extra careful. But, given how many years had passed since an outsider had set foot in the complex, they obviously had no real training on how to deal with such a situation.<p>

He decided to use that to his advantage when he got inside. Landing on the roof of the complex's main building, the headquarters, he pulled off his parachute and made his way into the still open entrance. Vice-President Young pulled his gun before entering the complex building once more.

Down a few floors, there was nothing but darkness before him, the only source of light being the windows, which were now a tinted dark glass instead of the open, clear glass of previous years. It made chills run down his spine, but Vice-President Young ignored it as he made his way down one of the halls. This time, he was not going to be driven out of the complex so easily.

As he made his way down the hall, he was careful to avoid the patrolling guards. One had nearly spotted him, but the vice-president had hidden himself so that the guard had missed him, but barely. Still, Vice-President Young was on high alert for any guards that were coming around the next corner. He slowly opened a door to an old room, which was now empty of all its previous contents. There was no one there.

He closed the door before moving on to another hallway, which was darker than the first. It seemed to be calling him, but the vice-president shook his head, trying to get the urge to walk down such a creepy hallway out of his mind. But the urge would not fade. Eventually, the NASA VP made his way down the hallway, a small flashlight guiding him down the old corridor. Vice-President Young looked around at the doors that were now locked, each one having a name on it. This was no doubt the dormitory for the now neutral UN leaders. At the end of the hallway was another set of doors, but double instead of single. On the doors were the words, 'UN Meeting Room'.

A grin spread across the vice-president's face. He had found their little hiding spot. Now it was time. He grabbed a large object, a broken table, and rammed the doors, which flew open upon the impact. The 194 forms in the room turned to the door, only to see a shining light in a man's hand. The man was unseen because of the light shining on them, but he could see them.

Vice-President Young, having hit a recording button on a shoulder-mounted camera, was taking video of the nearly 200 members of the UN who were now in hiding. The light of his flashlight revealed each of their faces, wearing masks of shock and horror, as it moved along them. "W-w-who…_how_ did you manage to get in here?!"

The VP of NASA turned the light to face the member who had spoken, revealing the UN leader himself. "I would say the same thing if I wasn't already aware of who you are." He replied to the older man.

The UN leader growled before he leaned back in his chair. "I see. Well then, perhaps the guards can finish you off. No one who enters here leaves alive."

Vice-President Young just smirked. "Sorry, but I will not be taken alive today." With that, he threw a small smoke bomb he had managed to sneak onto his person to the ground, thick smoke filling the room while he ran out of there.

Just as he did before, the vice-president managed to elude the guards and escape to the roof, where he put on his parachute once more and jumped off of the roof. He glided down to the ground, just beyond the imposing fence. Looking back, a grin crossed his face. He had just gotten footage of how cowardly those old men and women were. Now all he had to do was get the footage out to the media, and broadcast it around the world. This would be interesting indeed…

* * *

><p><em>Hotel<em>

Heero sat at his table, going over what he had heard in his mind. It was disturbing to say the least. Chairman Durandal was up to something, and he wanted to make sure that everyone was reporting to him about the _Archangel_ and NASA. The reports about the _Archangel_ put the ship in danger, as it was only one ship and its crew. NASA however, was not in danger as it was an alliance of three nations.

But why would the chairman want to know where the _Archangel_ was at all? Unless it was to try and kill the real Lacus, there should be no reason for him to want that kind of information. But if he wanted it, the chairman would have to work for it. Heero was not about to let Athrun report the ship's whereabouts to Chairman Durandal anytime soon. If Athrun tried to send off a report, he would just alter it himself in order to give out a false location. That way, the chairman would not learn of Lacus's real location so easily.

'_To think Athrun, that you would make such a decision. If you want to give away the location of your comrades, then I will make sure that you never get that chance.'_

Putting his gun on the table, Heero gazed up at the ceiling. He did not want to kill Athrun to keep the _Archangel_ safe. He would just give out false information on the ship's whereabouts. Hopefully, in time, Athrun would come to his senses about what he had been doing. But if that did not happen, then Heero was prepared to take that final step.

"I just hope I don't have to…" he murmured before he got up to get some breakfast, grabbing his gun as he did so.

Luna watched Heero leave his table, wondering what was on his mind. He had seemed like he was contemplating something serious, but she could not really tell.

The ZAFT red watched him get something to eat before heading back to his table. She just hoped that whatever he was thinking about was not too serious.

But she had no idea on just _how_ serious it really was, and the implications in had on the rest of the war…

Several thoughts of the Berserker of JOSH-A ran around in her head, making Luna blush as she dreamed of what it would be like to have such a man beside her.

Heero Yuy appeared to be so quiet and reserved, but yet, he was a formidable fighter. And he had protected her more than once already. She recalled the time when he blushed the same time she did. Why had he reacted like that to her? Did he like her?

That thought made Lunamaria blush even more, making her shake her head to get the image out of her mind. Why was Heero Yuy making her react this way?

* * *

><p>In his room, Chairman Durandal moved a pawn into place. So far, things were working out well for him. NASA had not made any movements against him, so that probably meant that they were out of the fight for now.<p>

He recalled what Athrun had promised to do. A smirk crossed his face. Soon, the Legged Ship would fall to him. It was where the real Lacus Clyne was located, and it would be her downfall as well. Soon, there would be only his Lacus, and no one would be able to question his decisions. As long as the real Lacus lived, people were bound to listen to her and fall under her ideals. He could not let that happen, now could he?

Then there was the issue of Yzak and his team. Those four were very useful, but only for so long. As long as those four were around, then Athrun would not be as useful as he could be if they weren't. Perhaps he would send the four on a mission that would end in disaster. That would possibly work, as it would be written off as an accident. Or he could just let the war claim them. That one seemed to be even more tempting. Yes, that would do very nicely.

A frown crossed his face as he recalled Heero Yuy next. The Berserker of JOSH-A was unpredictable at best, so he would have to be wary of him. It was clear that he had fought with the Legged Ship and had connections to it, so Heero would have to go as well. But, given his abilities, that would be harder to do in practice than in theory. So, Heero would have to be left alone for the time being. Or, at least until he had a decent mission that could take down even the famed Berserker of JOSH-A…

"_Planning for every contingency, hm?"_ Le Creuset's image asked as it appeared before Chairman Durandal.

"Yes. Some of the things I have recalled are most disturbing to my plan to say the least. So I need to plan for those if the need ever arises." The PLANT leader replied with the move of a black pawn.

Le Creuset's image just leaned back. _"No one can be totally prepared for everything."_ The image replied.

"True, but it never hurts. I do not wish for the world to remain as it is. Only under me will the world become more peaceful and prosperous."

The image frowned. _"You are too confident for your own good. I fell to the ship because I was the same way."_

Chairman Durandal just smiled. "That is why I am preparing for events that I do not even know about yet. If the Legged Ship were to try and take down my knights, I will be able to take them down because I know who their knights are. And without the White Knight, Lacus will fall."

"_NASA could still intervene at any time. They are perhaps the most dangerous foe you will ever face. Likewise, you are the same for them. But NASA always has secrets to pull out from hiding, and not all of those secrets are good."_ The image of Le Creuset replied.

"Secrets or not, NASA is still just like any other nation on Earth. Block them off on every possible front, mostly water, and they will starve for profits. An alliance of their size needs lots of goods, so it is only logical to deprive them of their profits by blocking their ships in their harbors and ports of trade." The Chairman explained as he moved a black rook into place.

"_NASA may have other means of getting their goods into the country."_ The image pointed out.

Chairman Durandal just smirked. "Well, I would like to see them try then."

The image faded before the black king was unknowingly exposed to the white queen…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The <em>Minerva<em> crew takes some time off while Vice-President Young heads into the old UN complex once more. Rusty Mackenzie is found to be alive, and Heero plans to defend the _Archangel_ at all costs.

Now for some clarification. Rusty Mackenzie is indeed still alive, and that is because he pulled a switch with a spy of NASA's early in the first war. But he never revealed this to his teammates. Also I did this to make my story different from the other retellings.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	60. GS Phase 20: Wandering Eyes

******Chapter twenty is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Ace-Triad: I appreciate your insight and tips on how to improve. I will be applying them around phase twenty eight, just so you know. I hope you keep reveiwing. Also, I do like that you think I have potential. I appreciate that. Also, I do not want the president to suffer too much, just enough to make her grow as a character. Just a heads up is all.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it, and Meer will learn sooner or later, but I am not telling when. XP!******

******Navek: Well, I wanted to do something different. XD!******

******Final Genesis: Glad you liked that twist. I have more such twists planned. Hehehehe! XD!******

******BigMac51: I did not say it was NATO, now did I? And I will make sure Meer suffers before she is killed off. What a Lacus wannabe.******

************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty: Wandering Eyes<p>

"I switched places with a NASA officer," Rusty said as everyone started at the two of them.

"How?!" Athrun demanded, glaring at his former teammate and fellow FAITH member.

"Let me go and I will answer you."

Athrun let go of Rusty and took a step back, letting him get up. Rusty stood up and brushed himself off. "Thanks."

Rusty backed away from the table. The young man sitting with him, shot up, along with four other Red Coats sitting at the table next to them. "Commander!" the orange haired FAITH agent said.

"Athrun!" Meer screamed, horrified at what was happening.

Luna and Shinn both shot up from their table, as well as Heero, looking like they wanted to step, but were unsure with it being between two FAITH members. The five Red Coats, on the other hand, looked ready to jump him, but Rusty raised his hand. "It's alright. He deserves to know." He stood up. "You see, I did not agree with the way the last war was going, so NASA offered for me to switch places with a mole in ZAFT. I took it, and I left ZAFT. But after the war, I felt I needed to return to ZAFT, so I did."

"Why though? And why did you not tell us you were still alive?!" Athrun demanded.

Rusty just sighed. "I wanted to. I really did, but with what Chairman Wu had put into place, I could not just call you up and tell you I did not die."

Now Heero was interested. Apparently NASA had been onto Wu's plans more than he himself had previously thought.

"You see, I could not take the idea of attacking a neutral colony, and considering how my parents were Naturals, I wanted to leave ZAFT as Chairman Wu had been planning to go after them. So, when Helena Chang got wind of my desire to leave, she set up the switch and I ended up surviving the war, even though I was sickened by the fact that a life was lost so that I could live." Rusty explained.

Athrun could understand where his friend was coming from, but still, he was hurt by the fact that Rusty had pulled such a deception.

Then…_WHAM!_

Rusty collapsed onto the table. Athrun turned to the source of the blow. It was Yzak. But he wasn't alone. Nicol, Dearka and Saul were with him. None of them looked particularly pleased.

"Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, and Saul," Rusty commented, rubbing his jaw as he stood up. "Well, it looks like have a full reunion here. How have you all been?"

"How could you not contact us?!" Yzak demanded.

"You act like I've done something wrong. One of the conditions of the switch was that I could not contact you." Rusty explained.

Then he looked at Athrun. "Still, I would like to talk to you in private, Athrun." Rusty said. "There are some things you should know."

Athrun glared at him. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Good. Follow me then," Rusty replied, already heading towards the exit of the dining hall.

Athrun followed after him, ready for anything. He didn't trust Rusty after that stunt he pulled, but he had no choice.

As they walked, they passed a janitor's cart. Rusty grabbed an Out of Order sign from it and entered a Men's washroom, slapping the sign on the door as Athrun followed. Inside the washroom, Rusty walked up to a sink, turning the facet as Athrun stood behind him.

"I'm sure that you're aware of my supposed death at Heliopolis." Rusty began. "You see, I felt that there was something wrong with Commander Le Creuset, so I wanted out of ZAFT when I found out that he would be our superior officer. I had heard of a soldier's death being marked as suspicious, so when I did some looking around in the records, I realized that the commander had set it up so that the person would die in battle. I knew something was wrong at that point. So, when Department Head Chang found out, she had everything set up so that I would be able to switch with a NASA officer and escape the PLANTs. The theft at Heliopolis provided the perfect excuse for that to occur."

Athrun took what he said with a grain of salt. He _could_ be speaking the truth, but it was just as likely that he was lying. But then again, that was the only way Rusty could have survived the battles.

"After the battle, I just couldn't function anymore. I was…empty, without purpose, racked with endless guilt and pain. I was a survivor while others were not so lucky, including that NASA officer."

Rusty then unzipped his coat, presumably to clean his uniform. "For months, I was unable to do much else other than live my life. NASA helped me get past the trauma of war, but it still was not enough. I had not done anything except survive the war. I never fought. I had been a coward, unlike the rest of you."

"Why did you take a false name?"

Rusty glanced over his shoulder at him. "Why not? What is a name really? Does a name define a person? No. A name is merely another title. Meaningless when you get right down to it. And I understand that you yourself went under another name not too long ago."

He was trying to avoid the question. Athrun was about to let him do that. "I'm serious. Why did you take a false name?"

Rusty turned the facet off and turned to him, zipping up his coat. "I took it as a reminder. A reminder of what I had lost, of what I done, and what I had gained. I did not want to have people realize the truth. Whether you believe it or not, I am not the same person I once was."

"Before I leave, let me give you a warning. Things are not what they seen with this war. Truth and lies have become muddled together. What you think is truth could be lies and what you think is lies could be truth. And Rau's legacy was more than just Zane. There were others out there and you already know them. Be careful on who you trust Athrun."

With that, Rusty started to leave. "Wait!" Athrun yelled, reaching out to grab him. "Get back here! I still have-"

Suddenly, Rusty spun around, flinging his arm at him. Powder hit Athrun's face. He coughed, trying to brush it away. Athrun blinked, his vision began to blur as a sudden grogginess him. _"Don't worry…"_ a voice drawled. _"Only a sleeping drug…You be…out…"_

Darkness consumed Athrun…

* * *

><p><em>He was lying on a beach in ORB, his arm wrapped around Cagalli. The sun was sitting on the ocean, casting a reddish-orange light on everything. At that moment, everything was perfect. They looked at each other, their eyes meeting. Cagalli inched closer to him…<em>

_Athrun…_

_Athrun…_

"_Athrun…Athrun…Wake up…Come on Athrun…Sorry about this…"_

Suddenly, a hand struck his face, jarring Athrun awake. "Come on Athrun. Time to get up."

Athrun opened his eyes just as he was struck again by Saul. "Ah…Ow! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Athrun rubbed his sore face as Saul knelt over him. "Sorry. But I found you sleeping on the washroom floor," he replied. "So where'd Rusty go?"

"I don't know," Athrun admitted, annoyed at himself for dropping his guard. "He hit me with some kind of sleeping powder and ran."

"Well, I guess you didn't get anything useful out of him."

It seemed like it. But there was a small part of him that wondered if there was some truth in his words. "No I didn't," Athrun answered.

Saul patted him on the back. "Well, brace yourself for more bad news. That guy he was eating with has been assigned to the _Minerva_."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yzak's not happy about it. He was fine with the Captain being in FAITH, but having two other pilots that out rank is annoying him."

"I can imagine."

Saul chuckled but then paused for a moment. "You gonna be alright?"

Athrun still felt a little groggy, but otherwise he was alright. "Yeah. I just need to splash some water in my face."

"Good," Saul said, helping him up to his feet. "Now if excuse me, I have some business to take care of," he added, heading into a stall.

* * *

><p>Athrun returned to the dining hall. The second he set foot in the room, all eyes were on him. Everyone was still there from before, expect for those four Red Coats that had been sitting next to Rusty's table. "Athrun," Meer said with concern as she approached.<p>

"I'm fine. …Lacus," he replied as Meer hugged him.

"All done with the Commander?" a voice asked.

It was the orange haired FAITH agent that had been talking with Rusty. Athrun eyed him warily. This guy appeared to have some kind of relationship with Rusty. He could be dangerous. Though he could have easily been deceived by him. "Yeah, something like that," he said, keeping himself civil. "…I'm sorry about the commotion."

"Oh don't worry about that. Rusty told me something like that would happen if he and you met again, Athrun Zala."

Athrun blinked. "You knew who he was? About his past?"

"Of course. The others didn't, but I did." The Red Coat stopped, finishing up his cup of coffee. "But the way, I'm Heine Westenfluss. It appears we'll be working together for the time being."

"I know. Can we trust you?"

"Of course. I'm a ZAFT soldier, just like you," Heine replied, insulted by the question. "Who my previous teammates and comrades are, shouldn't matter in that regard. After all, you were his teammate for a time in the last war."

Athrun didn't reply, he just glared at him.

Heine sighed. "Look, I know the person you served with the last war, whether you believe it or not, he's not that person. Not anymore," he explained. "Though if you don't believe that, I remind you that I am not him and that I, like any ZAFT soldier, will have your back in combat."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Diocuia<em>

_Later That Day_

Shinn raced along the coast roads outside Diocuia on a motorcycle he rented. He wanted to clear his mind after all of the Chairman's words yesterday. The idea that were people out there that profited from war and actually desired it, sicken him.

Shinn stopped his motorcycle on a cliff overlooking the sea. But if the Chairman was true to his words, Durandal would put a stop to that.

"Ha ha ha he he he!" he heard a girl laugh.

There was blond haired girl, dancing and laughing on a nearby cliff. Shinn found her vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her. After a moment, he gave on trying to remember her. Besides, it was unlikely that he knew her. After all, this was his first time at Diocuia. Shinn turned back to the sea.

"Ah!" he heard the girl screamed.

Shinn's head shot back to where the girl was. She was gone. "Did she just…"

Ignoring the danger, Shinn sprinted across a narrow ledge between the two cliffs. Upon reaching the spot where the girl was, he leaned over the edge. In the waters below, the girl was flailing around. "What?! You're kidding me! She fell!" It was then that Shinn realized that the girl was drowning. "She doesn't know how to swim!"

Kicking off his shoes and his sweater, Shinn leaped of the cliff, diving into the sea. Once he hit the water, Shinn swam towards the girl as fast as he could. He reached out for the flailing girl, only to get hit in the face by an arm. The girl was struggling violently, hitting Shinn every time he tried to help her. He ignored it as he kept on seeking to help her. The girl's nails cut across his face as Shinn's hands wrapped around her waist. She thrashed against him, forcing Shinn backwards, but he held on, pulling her on top of him. The girl slowed down and stopped, whether from exhaustion or realizing that she wasn't sinking anymore, Shinn didn't know or care. "It's alright. I got you," Shinn said, swimming to the shore with her.

After a minute of swimming, Shinn dragged the girl into an alcove, where the water was shallow. Unfortunately, they were trapped, as the only way to leave required them to swim. So much for his day off. "Are you trying to die you twit!" he shouted, annoyed at the whole situation. "You were right on the edge! And you don't know how to swim! Playing around like a little…"

The girl suddenly started freaking out. "I-I-I…. No… I don't…wanna die…" she uttered, trying to get away from him by walking right out into the sea. "No!"

"Hey! Stop!" Shinn yelled, trying to stop her.

Shinn grabbed onto her, only to get an elbow to the face, knocking him back. "I don't wanna die!" she screamed as he grabbed her again. "I'm so scared…"

"Calm down!" he said as she continued to fight against him. "No one's going to hurt you!"

"I'm gonna get shot! I don't want to die!"

Realization dawned on Shinn. _'This girl… Could she be…'_

"I'm so afraid…I'm so afraid of dying…" the scared girl continued to utter.

Shinn did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the girl in a hug. "Yeah. I know. You'll be fine. You're not going to die," he said, trying to comfort her as he held her against him. "Don't worry. I swear I'll protect you. I'm so sorry for upsetting you. But you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."

"Protect me…" the girl whispered.

Shinn broke the embraced and started leading her a cave in the alcove where they could get out of the water and dry off. "Yes. There's no need to worry, I'll keep you safe. You're not going to die, I promise you."

"Protect…"

A moment later, Shinn helped her out of the water and set her on a rock. That's when he noticed the cut on her ankle. "Your ankle, you must have cut it on the rock. Does it hurt?" The girl was still in a daze and didn't answer. "Here, let me fix it."

Shinn pulled out a wet handkerchief from his pocket, using it first to clean the wound before drying it out and wrapping it around her ankle. "There you go."

* * *

><p>Treize was not happy. Captain Roanoke had told them to take the day off and they had gone off, though he ordered some of the others to watch over their two potential problems, Stella and Gai. "You lost her," he coldly said.<p>

Sting paled. "Well, she was playing around and I decided to let her-"

"Idiot!" Treize yelled, slapping him. "You know what she's like. That's why I told you to keep an eye on her. Now she's missing and we're going to have to find her. Take Auel and Xander and search here you left her. I'll call the others so they can help sort out your mess. Pray we find her, or I'll be taking out on your _hide._"

* * *

><p>Shinn had activated his emergency beacon after tending to the girl's ankle. Now they just had to wait for help to come. After activating the beacon, he took her inside the cave and started a fire from some driftwood that had washed up in the cave. Now they were sitting back to back, Shinn in just his pants, the girl only in her underwear, their clothes nearby, drying out. "Are you from the nearby city? What's your name?" Shinn asked, cautious of her freaking out again. "Do you understand?"<p>

"My name is…Stella. City…I don't know," the girl quietly answered.

"Well there must be somebody who'd miss you. Your father? Your mother?"

"I'm with Neo. …And the others. Mother…Father…Brother…I don't know. Big brother can't replace brother."

Her words confirmed Shinn's suspicions. The girl was a war orphan. One who had experienced great pain and trauma at a young age had never fully recovered. "I see… Something terrible happened to you too."

Stella glanced over her shoulder, a confused look in her eyes. "Terrible?"

"Sorry! You're completely safe now!" a panicking Shinn said, afraid that he had set her off again. "Don't worry. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."

"You'll protect me? I won't die?"

"No. You'll be fine. You won't die," Shinn replied reassuringly. "My name is Shinn. Shinn Asuka."

"Shinn…" Stella whispered as though testing his name out.

Shinn smiled. "Yes… Shinn."

Stella stood up and went to her clothes. A moment later, her hand reached out past Shinn's shoulder. "Here," she said.

"For me…" Shinn turned to her, only to get a view of her exposed chest. "Gah!" he shrieked, closing his eyes and turning away, blushing in embarrassment. After a moment, he opened his eyes again, focusing entirely on her hand and the item in it. It was a piece of a pink seashell. "This is for me?" he asked, picking it up with a smile. "Thanks Stella."

* * *

><p>He raised the cup of tea to face, savoring the aroma before taking a sip. "Well, you certainly had an eventful morning," Heine said, sitting down at the window side booth.<p>

Rusty put his cup down on the table. "Yes. But it went better than I expected."

"Do you think the Chairman wanted that to happen?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"But why?"

Rusty shrugged. "Who knows, the Chairman has plans within plans. And I don't like it."

"I would think that if he wanted to make sure Athrun stayed on his side, he would have kept the two of you apart," Heine commented, pausing to a waitress his order.

"Not necessarily. Perhaps he wants to show Athrun that he helps even the most undeserving of people," Rusty replied, sipping his tea. "What better example than me?"

"Do you think Athrun would-"

But Rusty quickly cut him off. "No. He wouldn't."

A silence descended on the pair for a few moments before Heine spoke again. "This is some mess the world has gotten itself into again."

Rusty nodded, setting his empty cup on the table. "Yes… For quite a while now, I've wondered if the men who ushered in this age we live in knew what they're actions would lead to, if they knew what they were creating and what they would think if they saw it now."

"Men like George Glenn?"

"No," Rusty replied, shaking his head. "Glenn and what he did, was just a product of their efforts. Truthfully, had anyone else been the First Coordinator, the end result, the creation of the PLANTs and ZAFT, would have been the same. Only the road would have been different. The men I'm talking about are one who created George Glenn and all Coordinators. What would they have to say about this world they created? Would they just shrug their shoulders, accepting what the world has become? Would they laugh and cry at the utter stupidity and insanity of humanity and all the chaos and bloodshed they've created from the world they sought to create? Or would they say nothing, already knowing how the world would go, expecting it go that way?"

"Who knows, they're all long dead," Heine said. "But I doubt any of them could have any clue how the creation of Coordinators could affect the world."

"Human nature isn't that easy to predict. No one can learn to truly understand the human mind, to anticipate its responses, or easily predict not just how individuals will react, but how nations react, how the entire human race will react. And yet, the Chairman thinks people can be read easily, and can have their actions, their responses and emotions, predicted. It bothers me that he thinks that, when there is no one who can truly do that."

The waitress came around, delivering a cup of coffee for Heine and pouring a fresh cup of tea for Rusty. "Sounds like the Chairman is confident in himself," Heine commented.

"Indeed. He is one such individual. But there are a few others out there as well. And I do not trust them. The Chairman might have allowed me to return to ZAFT, but I do not trust him."

"Are you sure?"

Rusty didn't answer right away as though contemplating the question. "You know, back when I was still contemplating if I should come back to ZAFT or not, I went to NASA, where George Glenn was born. I wanted to see where it all began. It's nothing but a paradise for both Naturals and Coordinators now. And yet while I was there, I was struck by this feeling. Like there was something more the world could be, and like one thing was holding it back. War." Rusty stopped and turned to the window, staring out at Diocuia. "I truly despise it. Nothing would please me more than seeing all war brought to an end. And only NASA can truly bring that end about…"

* * *

><p>"An emergency signal while you're on leave," Athrun called out as the boat approached the alcove. "You just can't take a normal day off like everyone else, can you?"<p>

Shinn, now fully clothed, stepped out of the cave and into the blinding light of the boat's searchlight. "Athrun? Is that you?"

"Yeah. How did you get out here?"

"It's kind of a long story. But I wasn't shipwrecked. Something happened." Shinn stepped back into the cave and helped Stella out of the cave while a ZAFT soldier approached in an inflatable boat. After they were all on board the larger boat, Shinn finished explaining what happened. "This girl here fell of the cliff. I dove in to save her and brought her to shore, but we were stranded."

"Is she from Diocuia?" Athrun asked.

"Well…she hasn't given me a clear answer," he said, wrapping Stella in a blanket.

"What?"

"I think she lost her parents in the war. She probably survived something traumatic."

Athrun nodded, understanding. "I see… What's her name?"

"Stella."

"And her home?"

"She has said yet."

"Then we'll take her back to the base and see what we can dig up," Athrun replied.

"_Stella! Stella!"_

"_Hey Stella!"_

"_Sis!"_

Stella suddenly shot up upon hearing the shouts. "Sting! Auel! Xander!"

After reaching a nearby dock, were a ZAFT jeep waited, which the three of them took, heading back to where Stella's three friends were waiting with their car. "Sting! Auel! Big brother!" Stella cheered, rushing to the two of them.

"Silly thing. What happened to you?" Sting asked as Stella hugged him.

"She fell into the sea," Shinn answered, approaching the trio. "Luckily, I was there to jump in and rescue her."

"Is that so? I'm sorry for any trouble that she caused," Sting apologized. "But thank you for helping her."

"Yes, thanks for saving my little sister." Xander replied.

Shinn smiled. "Don't mention it."

Athrun looked at the trio. Seeing them together, sparked a memory. He remembered seeing four people in the Armory One Spaceport that he had found odd. They looked like three of the four he saw there. Could they be the same people? No. They couldn't be. The odds were just too slim. "Come on Shinn, we have to go," he called out.

"Alright. I'm coming," Shinn said, starting to walk back.

"Shinn," Stella said, stopping the teen. "Are you going?"

"Sorry, but I have to," he answered. "But it will be okay, now that you're back with your friends and brother."

"Shinn…"

"Don't worry Stella. I'm sure we'll see each other again," Shinn said, stepping into the jeep and sitting down. Athrun started up the vehicle. "Bye Stella!" Shinn called out as they left, waving his hand. "I promise I'll visit you some time!"

"Bye Shinn!" the girl called back as they turned a corner.

* * *

><p>Treize stood atop his motorcycle, watching the ZAFT jeep leave his fellow Extended and Xander. "Hmm…It appears that Stella has had a run in with a ZAFT soldier," he commented. "The doctors will have to make sure that nothing unnecessary remains in that frail mind of hers."<p>

_RING! RING! RING!_

Treize pulled out the cell phone he had been given and answered it. "Yes?"

"_Treize."_ It was Captain Roanoke. _"Have you found Stella?"_

"Yes sir. It appears that she spent some time with a ZAFT soldier. I recommend that the doctors erase her memories of today to be on the safe side."

"_I see… Very well then. I'll pick you all up tomorrow morning and take you back to the John Paul Jones. We're going to be moving out for our next mission."_

* * *

><p><em>John Paul Jones<em>

Neo closed the phone and put his hand to the bridge of his nose. Stella had been rescued by a ZAFT officer. This was not good. Her mind was already shattered from the Extended training and modifications they did to her memory. And now they had to do it again. Any time they did the memory modifications, there was higher chance of old memories returning despite the deletions, and if Stella found out that they had killed her older brother, she would rebel and demand to be released from the project. Like she would be anyway…

Still, the encounter would not be allowed to remain in her mind. That much he knew…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

While Athrun was out searching for Shinn, Heero was in his machine, going over potential battle simulations involving the Specter. "He is very skilled, but even then, his emotions tend to get the better of him…" he mused as he played back the last battle he had seen.

At that point, Lunamaria popped her head into the open cockpit of Wing Zero. "Hey, Heero. Whatchya doing?"

Heero didn't even look up. "Going over battle simulations." He replied. At least he had acknowledged her presence by replying to her question.

"How are you doing that?"

"My machine can record battles as they happen. It is an automatic function that happens when an enemy is first detected." Heero explained.

Luna was impressed. "Wow. Do you think that my ZAKU could do the same thing?"

The Berserker of JOSH-A shook his head. "No. It does not have the right equipment for such a thing."

That made Luna look down in disappointment. "Oh. I was hoping that you would be able to tell me how to do that."

Heero just looked at her in silence before speaking. "The only reason Wing Zero can do that is because of the system onboard. That is what records the data and allows me to play it back."

Luna was now curious. "How does it do that?" Heero just sighed, unable to believe that someone else wanted to know how his machine worked.

"That is off-limits. If anyone else knows about it, then I will have to kill them." he replied.

Luna was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "You always seem to be in your machine or in your room. Why?"

"It is to make sure that Wing Zero is functioning correctly and to go over data that I do not want anyone else to see." Heero replied. "I have always been alone save for those who I called my comrades back in my old universe. And even then, I tried to keep data to myself. It was how I was trained. I was taught to never trust anyone, which went against what my father taught me."

The ZAFT red looked down. "I didn't know."

"It is never far from my mind, what my father taught me. He told me to live by my emotions, which I do to this day." Heero said as he leaned back in the pilot's chair, staring at the cockpit ceiling.

"Live by your emotions?"

"Yes. And it has helped me more than you know."

Luna stared at him, wondering why his father would have told him that. But if it had helped Heero, then there seemed to be nothing wrong with that. "Still, why can't you tell me how your machine is able to record data on the battlefield?"

"If you knew, I would have to kill you. The system that records the data is so powerful, world leaders would give lives to have it."

Luna's eyes widened in shock. The system was that powerful?! "Why do you use such a system then? Wouldn't it be safer to use a less-powerful system?"

"While it would be safer, the system is best kept in my hands. I would even destroy Wing Zero to prevent the system from falling into enemy hands." Heero replied. "The system would be used wrongly in so many ways, I can't name them all."

"So, what is this system called?"

"As I said, I cannot tell you. Otherwise I would have to kill you."

"Oh."

There was silence before Luna spoke again. "Oh! I came here to tell you that Athrun went to retrieve Shinn. Apparently he got into some sort of trouble."

"What sort of trouble?"

"He somehow wound up on a small island." Luna replied. Heero sighed. "I was expecting that to have happened. Given Shinn, I have no doubt he would get into that kind of situation."

Luna just laughed a bit. "Yeah, he has always been impulsive."

Heero just smirked. "Too impulsive if you ask me."

The two just laughed before booth realized what they were doing and stopped, a blush on each of their faces. "I…have to go now." Luna said before she left the cockpit abruptly.

Once Heero was alone, the cockpit closed up ashe leaned back into the seat. Why was it that he always seemed to blush around Lunamaria? The sound of her laughter did not fade from his mind, making it hard to focus on his work. Wing Zero shut down the simulations, leaving Heero to try and figure out why he was acting the way he was when around the ZAFT red.

* * *

><p>Luna stood outside the hanger, looking up at the ceiling. The laughter of Heero was still in her mind, making her blush even more. Why was it that she was always blushing when around the legendary pilot? She did not know.<p>

Hopefully, she would be able to figure out why she was reacting the way she was when around Heero Yuy…

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the two, Rey Za Burrel was observing the two talking in Wing Zero's cockpit, which was currently open. The way the Berserker of JOSH-A was reacting around Luna was disturbing to say the least. If Heero Yuy managed to get Lunamaria to doubt ZAFT, then the chairman would be in trouble. He needed all the pawns he could get, and Lunamaria Hawke was just too valuable to lose at the moment.<p>

When the two separated, Rey could only watch their expressions. It was obvious to him. Lunamaria liked Heero Yuy, and Heero Yuy like Lunamaria. That could not be allowed to occur unless the chairman was to fall. Such a romance would be only a burden to Lunamaria, and she was needed to fight at her best for the chairman. Perhaps when the new world came around, she would be able to find love, but not now. Not when the world was in such a critical time.

The ZAFT pilot could only watch Luna leave the hanger while Wing Zero's cockpit closed up, Heero Yuy still inside. There was no way that he would be able to get into the legendary machine's cockpit once it was closed up. In fact, if what he had read on Wing Zero was correct, then the cockpit was rigged to blow up the machine if anyone else other than the authorized pilot tried to get inside. The power-plant of it, while unknown, was no doubt extremely powerful if it could power the rifle to wipe out a colony. And if that power-plant was rigged to blow upon unauthorized entry, then the resulting explosion could no doubt wipe out the _Minerva_ in one blow.

Such a powerful machine in the hands of someone that was unaligned with ZAFT was disturbing to say the least. While Heero Yuy was with ZAFT at the moment, that could change, given who he had fought alongside in the past war.

Heero Yuy would have to be removed from the game if the need ever arose…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Akira looked out at the moving landscape as the ship made its way to the Suez Canal. The ZAFT ship was already en route to the area as well, so there would no doubt be a battle between the EA and ZAFT. That meant that they would have to get involved and try to break up the conflict before it began.

The NAZAFT lieutenant could only sigh as he turned away from the window and made his way to one of the couches in the lounge area. He flopped down onto the closest one, putting one leg up on it while the other hung down. The boy grabbed a book and opened it to the page he had left off on.

"So we're en route to Suez?" Josh asked.

"Yep. Hopefully, we won't have to fight anyone, but it doesn't look like we will be able to avoid such a confrontation." Aki' replied as he flipped through his book.

Heidi just grunted. "If we can't, then so be it. ZAFT and the EA need to learn a lesson, and we will be the ones to teach it."

"If we do such a thing, we are no better than the Earth Forces. We need to show that we are _better_ than them, _not_ lower than they are." Aki' reminded her as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

The other blue coat just looked away. Tao then entered the room. "Akira's right. We need to show ZAFT and the EA we are not like them. If anything, we need to show that we are better than them in terms of Coordinator-Natural relations." She said as Heidi just looked down.

"Sorry, ma'am."

Tao nodded in approval before she turned to face her pilots. "Now, we each have a tough mission ahead of us, but we can pull it off. All we need to do is keep both sides from getting attacked by the other." She said as everyone there nodded.

"Good. Now, get some sleep. We will be there soon."

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young sat in the Oval Office, going over the video footage he had recorded during his time in the old UN complex's main building. A grin was on his face as he watched the light move over the horrified UN leaders' faces. That would bring down the current UN leadership for sure, allowing a more moderate leadership to take place, restoring the organization to what it once was.

But, of course, that all depended on how the world reacted to the images and video that was to be shown. If they reacted in the wrong manner, then all of his work would be for nothing. But if the world reacted in the correct manner, then his work would have finally paid off.

Sighing, the vice-president closed down the video feed before standing up. He grabbed the video stick and made his way out of the Oval Office. There, a Secret Service agent was waiting for him. "Deliver this to the news agencies at once. Tell them that the UN leaders have been caught red-handed as the cowards they really are."

The agent nodded before running off to do so. Vice-President Young then turned, only to see Defense Secretary Keller at his side once more. "You always seem to be able to sneak into the White House, don't you?"

Keller just smirked. "I know the defenses of this place inside and out. That's one perk I love about my job."

"Still, you do realize that the planet is now about to be faced with the true faces of the UN, the cowards who left the world to its fate, right?" the vice-president asked.

Defense Secretary Keller nodded. "I do. But why have you decided to show the video you shot now? Why not wait until the war is over?"

Vice-President Young sighed. "If we wait until the war is over, then what will happen? The world will ignore the UN like they have in the past. But, if they are exposed as the cowards that they really are during a war, then the world will _not_ be able to ignore it. They will _demand_ that the UN leaders either step down and let new leaders take their places, or that they get involved in world affairs once more." He replied.

Keller could only stare at this, unsure of what to say. "…"

"The war is the reason we should expose those cowards _now_! If we wait, the war will be over and no one will be willing to listen to what we have to say." The vice-president said as he looked back at the flag in the Oval Office. "This is when it should be done…"

"But…what if it does not work out? What if it all backfires on us?" Keller asked.

The NASA VP looked down. "I'm not sure what we will do then."

"I see…"

Keller looked down, in thought for a few moments before he looked up again and spoke. "Why should we do this now? What are you hoping for?"

Vice-President Young sighed as he leaned against the wall. "I am hoping that the world will come to see how the current UN leadership is reacting and will withdraw from the UN. That way, those cowards who are in charge will be forced to leave the complex."

"Then what?"

"Then we announce our plan."

Keller now understood what the NASA VP was getting at. "I see. If the UN has only a few members, it will disband. Then we can put the plan into action."

Young nodded. "Yes. That is correct."

* * *

><p><em>UN complex<em>

The UN leader was furious that someone had managed to sneak into the complex despite the guards and the gravestones outside the complex walls. How had that man managed to get inside?! "I need answers! Just _how_ did that man get inside?! I thought the entrances and exits were all closely guarded!"

"Well, you see, we are unsure ourselves. Every entrance and exit on the main floor has been closed off and locked for over 60 years. No one knows _how_ he got inside, even _with_ those doors all locked up." A UN member replied. It was the Spanish member.

A sigh escaped another member, this time the Japanese member. "We cannot ignore the world's state. If we do, then all our work is meaningless. So, I am leaving the UN."

He stood up and made his way out of the offices as well, the guards unable to stop him as well.

"Why are so many of us deciding to leave _now_? I need answers!"

Many of the UN members remaining were unsure of how to respond. None of them had the answers the leader was looking for.

"Well?!"

Finally, a member that was Hungarian spoke. "I believe it is because of world events. The way the world is suffering, many members are becoming fed up with being neutral. Still, the rest of us are by you, no matter what."

The leader seemed satisfied with the reply, but who knew when the next member or members would leave? Time would only tell for sure…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Chris stood on the bridge as he observed a school of fish swimming by. His son Alex was beside him, staring in awe at the fish swimming around the ship. "Pretty fishies…"

The Exia's pilot laughed as he rustled his son's hair. "Yes, yes they are." He replied as a school of dolphins swam by. Alex shoved his face onto one of the windows, his eyes lighting up with awe and wonder.

Flay entered the bridge, Liz beside her. "Enjoying your time with Alex?" Liz asked her brother.

Chris turned and smiled at his sister and girlfriend. "Yes, I am."

Liz just laughed. "Good. Wouldn't want you to be without him, now would I?"

The siblings just laughed together before Chris became serious. "I was unable to kill Zane in the last war. Do you think he will be hunting me down to kill?"

Flay just shrugged as she picked up Alex. "I'm not sure. We don't know if he even survived the last war. He could have run out of air for all we know."

"True…" Chris turned back to look at a dolphin which had been staring into the bridge from beyond the window. It swam away.

Flay just shifted Alex onto her left shoulder as she held him. "Is something wrong?"

Chris sighed. "It's just that…when Zane became a Newtype, I was able to match him somehow. My skills seemed to increase and I saw patterns I had never been able to see before. That allowed me to fight on the same level as Zane."

"Is this related to the SEED Factor theory that the Reverend mentioned?" Liz asked.

"You could say that. In that last fight, I saw a pulsating seed, which then shattered to reveal a pulsating light which then flared into a nova. That was when I saw the patterns I mentioned earlier." Chris replied.

Flay looked at Liz before looking back at the Exia's pilot. "You think it is a new state to the SEED?"

"I don't know. All that I know is that it gave me an advantage I had never had before."

The four were silent, fish swimming about the White Legend's outside…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller stood in his office as he read over the study that was going on concerning the SEED Factor. So far, about twenty percent of the population had been documented to have the SEED, one of which was the president. His daughter also had the SEED, but that was irrelevant for the moment.

The SEED Factor appeared to be called upon in combat. Of course, there were two main ways to call upon its abilities. The first was when a particularly strong desire to protect allies or kill enemies manifested itself for the first time. The second was when a person had entered battle with a particular resolve, which was when it appeared to be controllable.

It was unusual though, as most American soldiers had reported the first method, while the second method was rarely mentioned. No one knew why, but that was what was puzzling even the best scholars. Perhaps the answers were not in the theory, but in the DNA and mindset of the soldiers who had experienced this before. It was most likely that anyway.

Keller knew that the SEED Factor had a genetic link, but what it really came down to was the mindset of the soldiers in each battle that the SEED had been called upon. The answers he was seeking lay there he knew.

'_The SEED Factor appears to be activated in two ways, the first way being the most prominent. Even still, the second way is also known of, but it is very rare.'_

Was the SEED connected to past trauma, which allowed to it be used? Or was it all in the DNA of the user? Did the SEED need a past trauma to awaken? The answers were unknown, even to him.

Sighing, the Natural leaned back in his chair, hoping that the war would end soon…

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal could only wonder what NASA had in store for him, as they seemed to have all sorts of surprises to throw at him. The chairman leaned back into his seat, reflecting on the SEED theory of the late Dantes. His one-time colleagues had been set on proving the theory right, but they had not been able to bring any results to the table. True, there had been a genetic link found, but that had been it. There was no proof of the SEED even existing. No one had been found to have experienced such a thing, so the SEED was just that, a theory.

But recently, Shinn Asuka had shown a berserker-like state in combat, which had been interesting to say the least. Still, he doubted it was related in any way to the SEED theory.

The SEED had never been witnessed or even recalled by any of the scientists at the old Mendel colony. So, going on that information, there was no SEED that existed.

He chuckled at their attempts to prove him wrong. _'The SEED was just fringe science. There was no proof to it, no matter what they claimed.'_

"_True, but how can the sudden increase in abilities be explained then?"_ Rau's image asked as it appeared.

Chairman Durandal just smirked. "That is merely adrenaline. There is no SEED that increased their abilities."

The image frowned. _"I do not think you are that open-minded about the possibility of its existence."_

The chairman just waved the image off. "I was back then, but not now. There has been no such experience by any scientists who are researching the SEED theory."

"_Perhaps it is not the scientists who you should be asking. Perhaps it is those who have ancestors who came from the Nordic nations you should be asking."_

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?"

The image faded, leaving the chairman alone to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

While the rest of the crew slept, President Hilson was staring at the ceiling of her room. She was unable to sleep for many reasons, but mainly the nightmares she always had. The president turned over and looked at the photo of her and her family. They were all smiling in the photo, but what about now? Were they still smiling, or were they frowning at her cowardice?

She closed her eyes as she went limp. Why was she so doubtful of her abilities to run the nation _now_, rather than in the first war? And why was she so afraid of what others would think about her decision to hide from her family's past?

Opening her eyes again, the president once more looked up at the ceiling of her room. Her family legacy was one of greatness, true, but it was also filled with fear that came from being so well-known. Her family had not been concerned with being possibly targeted for their achievements, but then, that day happened. Now, she was afraid of being targeted again. It was a paranoia that she could not get rid of. Every night, when she tried to go to sleep, she was scared and fearful of waking up to the same thing that had claimed her home so long ago. The only reason she was able to sleep at night at all was the knowledge of the Secret Service being there to protect her. But now, she was alone, with no one to protect her. True she was on a ship, but who knew when then enemy could attack or even sneak onboard?

Someone sneaking onboard was highly unlikely, true, but it had happened in the past, so it could happen again as well. President Hilson sighed as she sat up in bed. Why had she decided to go on that mission in the last war again? Oh yeah. It was to take out Director Azrael so that no one else would be made into a target like she had been. But why had she insisted on being allowed to go into combat?

The answer was obvious, even to her. She could not stand sitting back and doing nothing. But now that she was on the frontlines again, she found herself wishing that she had not insisted on being allowed to be in combat again. There was nothing she could do about it though, as she could not go back and change the past. All that she could do was move on, and hopefully get past her self-doubts…

* * *

><p><em>Veda Chamber<em>

The crews working on Veda were finally beginning to make progress on the repairs, as well as the reactors. Three reactors were now completed, two of them now online instead of just the one. And the last two were half-way completed.

"Soon, we will be able to use Veda at full power." A female worker said as she watched another worker move a part into place.

"Yes, we will. There are concerns about that though, as we have no idea of what will happen when we _do_ bring Veda back to full strength." Her superior said.

The female just frowned. "That is a chance we will have to take, I guess."

"If we do take that chance, we will have to be extra wary." The man said as he looked back at the reactors.

The woman nodded, hoping that Veda would be able to help them out instead of destroying them…

The form was aware of what the humans were saying, and was aware that they were wary of using the quantum supercomputer for their mission.

'_But Veda should be able to help them. Instead of just doing things that do not make sense, they should be able to use the plans that Veda has in storage.'_ The form mused before glancing over at another section of the ship.

There, in the engine room, were the reactors that would soon power Veda. It would not only restore power to the ship, but it would also restore him as well. Being locked inside Veda for over thirty years was long enough.

"Free me…and good things will happen…" the form murmured, unheard by the crews working on repairing the damage.

On an unseen camera, the form could see damaged panels being replaced by new ones, old wires being ripped out and replaced with new ones, and new circuits being put into place. The humans were very dedicated to their work, the form had to admit.

So far, over fifteen percent of the damage done had been repaired and another ten percent was on the way to being repaired fully as well.

Not bad for a bunch of humans who had just found the place over two years ago…

A smirk crossed the form's unseen face. While the founder of the Plan had been desperate, the form was not. The Plan would come to its conclusion, but under a different process. The first one had backfired yes, but that was why there was this back-up, even if the founder was not calling it that. Every plan needed a back-up, right?

While the form watched the humans, one thought crossed by. What was Dr. Schenberg doing now? And was he even aware of what was going on in the world currently? If so, then why did he develop the Plan in the first place if it was planned to backfire from the beginning?

The form did not know. But what the form _did_ know was that the Plan would soon see its end, the end it had been intended to have.

Soon, all of humanity would see that they were the same, and that no one was superior to the others…that was the Plan's ultimate goal, and it would be seen to the very end…

And no one could stop it, not now, not ever…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero and Luna have a small moment together while Shinn rescues Stella from drowning. Meanwhile, Veda undergoes even more repairs and Athrun speaks with Rusty after two years, while the UN begins to fracture even more, and the NASA leaders discuss a plan for when the UN falls apart.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	61. GS Phase 21: Sword of the Azure Skies

******Chapter twenty-one is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Navek: You will have to read as I update to find out the answer.******

******Arthogawa: Glad to see a new reader. Yes, Durandal is digging himself a deeper hole. And Athrun will see through the plan sooner. Heero and Luna will realize their feelings later on, and glad you liked Chris and his family's scene. As for NASA, yep, subterferge at its finest. XD! Now, as for Mayu and Shinn, they will be reunited, as I have a twist for Mayu. I can see why you thought Stella was Mayu, and that was a very good speculation. But I have not said that Stella 'was' Mayu. In the next two chapters you will see what I mean. I hope you continue to read as well!******

******KnightGunAnime: Hey, real life takes priority. I am glad that you could review though anyway. Now...Rusty surviving and being on the side of NASA in the first war was not intended to be honest. I just came up with it as I wrote out the story. And yes, his words do hold some truth in them, as war always seems to blur both the truth and lies. Shinn and Stella will have more development, and I am glad you thought Luna's and Heero's romantic scene was cute. And yep, Rey intends to keep them apart, but it will not be so easy. XD! As for NASA's VP and the UN video, that will be very interesting to write out. NASA will reform the UN with their allies as the story goes on, and Veda will be repaired. It will play a very important role in the space battles near the end for sure. And NASA will intervene in the next chapter.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it, and I wanted to do Rusty instead of Zane for a twist.******

******BigMac51: I am glad you liked my chapter. Here is the next one!******

******************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-One: Sword of the Azure Skies<p>

_The John Paul Jones_

"No! Don't! You can't take it from me!" Stella screamed, clutching Shinn's handkerchief to her chest. "Get back!"

The two doctors backed away from Stella's pod while a confused Sting and Auel watched on. "Alright alright, we're not going to take from you," one of the doctors said, trying to calm her down.

"What's going on here?" Neo asked as he entered the room, drawn by the noise.

Stella immediately stopped. "Neo!" she said, hoping he had come to help her.

"Ah…well we wanted to check on her leg injury before putting her under, but when we tried to remove the handkerchief from her, she became hysterical," the doctor explained.

"So that's the problem. I'm sorry Stella," Neo said, approaching Stella. Once he reached her pod, he started patting her on the head, reassuring the blond haired Extended. "Put your mind at ease. No one's going to take it from you."

"Do you really mean it?" Stella asked, afraid it was a trick.

"Yes. Why would anyone want to take way something so precious to you?"

Stella smiled and nodded her head. "Alright, it's time for bed," Neo said. "For all of you."

The three Second Generation Extended laid down in their pods, closing their eyes as the pod doors lowered into place. Gas poured in putting them asleep as the doctors watched on their consoles.

"I get the feeling I've crossed a line, that I've become a wicked man," Neo mused, walking behind the control console. "Taking important things away is what we do best."

"It always amazes me how well you handle them," the first doctor said.

"These memories of ours…Do they really make us happy? Or are we better off without them troubling us? I sometimes wonder about that myself," Neo admitted as he watched the sleeping teens. "For her to become that disturbed, she must have experienced something quite significant."

"You right about that," the doctor replied, studying the readings they were getting from her. "She came back with a strong impression of something. Well whatever it is, it will soon be gone."

"I think the three of them are better off without their memories," the second doctor commented. "They're fighting machines. Their only job is to defeat their assigned enemies. Any unnecessary feelings would only get in the way. Memories would reduce their efficiency."

"Yes I know. Anything these three kids are tossed, anything they feel, won't do them any good," Neo said as he turned to leave.

"Sympathy for them will only make things harder," the second doctor replied.

"It's all because I let them go into town. There's a lot going on there. I want you to pay special attention to their maintenance."

The doctors nodded, their hands dancing across the console. "Right," one said.

Neo took one last glance at Stella before he left. "That girl fears dying more than anything else, so if she wants to keep on living, than she has no choice but to keep on destroying our enemies."

* * *

><p>"There, that should do it." Gai said as he put his earbuds in.<p>

"It's still a stupid idea, that music," Gyunei replied, looking up from his handheld video game system.

"Bite me jackass!~" the boy chirped.

Gyunei instantly shot up to his feet, his video game forgotten. "What?! What did you call me?!"

"Ugly jackass!~"

The male Extended tore the earbuds from Gai's head. "Say that again! I dare you!" he shouted at it.

"You're yelling at a song that he was singing," Reccoa commented, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"So what!" Gyunei shot back.

"It's a _song_."

"Hey! Don't dis the music!" Gai chirped at Gyunei as he pulled his earbuds out of Gyunei's hands. He then looked at what Xander was doing. "Hey, you want to hear my latest download?"

"Gai. I am reading here and I don't need to listen to your ditty tunes, so...BUZZ OFF!" Xander snapped, not even looking up from his book.

Gai was disappointed, but he left Xander alone anyway.

* * *

><p>Treize turned off the water, stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He took a moment to glance down at his body, staring at the vast collection of scars that lined his body. Surgical scars, scars from bullet wounds, knife wounds, burns and various other old wounds. Even a tenth of his body had been replaced with parts taken from others, to replace badly damaged parts of his body from various live combat training exercises. Parts culled from other, failed EX-C units.<p>

So great was the cost of their creation, that those who died or failed to meet the standards weren't disposed of. Rather, their bodies were frozen to be harvested for transplants to more successful units that had sustained severe damage during exercises.

All of them carried parts of those failures. So brutal was their creation that none escaped physical scarring and the loss of chucks of their bodies. But in the end, the brutal regiment had created a superior breed of soldier: himself.

The others, while formidable soldiers, were failures compared to him. He was the greatest Extended ever created. None could surpass him nor had he ever been defeated. The pilots of the _Minerva_ had only succeeded in delaying the inevitable. Even together, they had failed to destroy him, only succeeding at delaying him long enough for the others to lose. But that would change in the next battle. He could feel it. There would be blood. Lots of it.

He couldn't wait…

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Heine Westenfluss… Originally a member of the Hawkins Team, who were on the main battlefield test pilots during the Bloody Valentine War, as well as test pilot for several experimental mobile suits, including the YFX-GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. And a veteran of Jachin Due. After the war, he remained with the Hawkins Team, testing new ZAFT mobile suits including the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU until a month and a half before the incident at Armory One, when he was transferred to the Wilson Team. Was involved with the Operation to break up Junius Seven, the defense of the PLANTs and Operation Reclaimer. And he's been assigned to the _Minerva_, to my team."

"That about sums it up," Heine replied.

Yzak set down his file and stared at him for a moment. "I don't distrust Rusty as much as the others do, nor do I feel the need to lump you in the same category as him. However, I don't like that the Chairman has assigned you, a FAITH agent, to this ship. I'm in command of the mobile suit team here. Unfortunately, we both know that I can't order you around, I can only ask. Will you follow my orders while we're in combat?"

"Of course. I have no problem with you giving me orders. I'll follow them as readily as any order from the Chairman or HQ," Heine said. "I'm not some sort of strict, bossy type who demands adherence to an ironclad chain of command."

Yzak's eyes twitched for a moment. "Very well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. You can leave."

* * *

><p>Heero was watching the ZAFT pilots talk about the war as they sat around one of the tables in the room. Leaning against the wall, he had a good view of them.<p>

"So, I heard that we are going to fight again." Nicol said as he looked at his comrades.

Dearka nodded. "Yeah. The Alliance is eager to take back the areas that have left the Alliance for ZAFT. So there's little doubt that we'll be seeing some action soon," he replied. And of course, they know we're here. So they're going to throw the best they have at us."

"True. Question is who will we be facing? Those guys from Armory One, those black Windams, or someone entirely new," Saul commented, adding his own input in.

"I've heard that ORB has sent out an expeditionary fleet to support Alliance forces here," Nicol replied.

Dearka let out a low whistle as he tossed up a coin. "That's not good."

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to the idea of fighting ORB either," Nicol said.

Heero just griunted. "Either way, we're in for some tough fighting."

"When is that any different from any other battle we've had?" Saul asked.

"True. You always seem to get stuck with the big battles. In fact, every other engagement that this ship hasn't be a part of, barring the opening battle, have been for the most part, minor skirmishes," Heero said. "Very unusual."

"Yeah. In the last war, there were all kinds of major engagements that none of us ever saw," Dearka added, thinking back to the war. "Yet here we are, right in the middle of all the big fights so far."

"Well, there haven't been many major battles so far. It's not that had to believe that we could end up fighting in all of them," Nicol offered.

"That's the other thing, this is a war, yet neither side seems all that interested in fighting the war. There's been next to nothing happening in space despite the fact it should be the primary battleground here. In fact, we should be on the ropes in this war. The Alliance outnumbers us badly. The only reason they didn't they didn't wipe the floor with us in the beginning of the last war, was the superiority of mobile suits over mobile armors," Saul explained, tapping his cards on the table. "But now, they have mobile suits. You guys weren't at the opening battle. We won because they withdrew. They still badly outnumbered us and could have beaten us then and there. And we only won back Carpentaria and Gibraltar because their forces were weakened from taking the bases and they had ended up destroying the bulk of the bases' defenses when they took them. Even then, it was a hard bloody fight."

"Yeah… Come to think of it, even taking away what they lost in Break the World, the Earth Alliance should have been able to just overwhelm us in that first battle. So why didn't they?" Dearka said, thinking over how this war had progressed so far. But he wasn't the only one. All of the other pilots, save for Saul and Heero, were thinking the same thing. "It's almost like the Alliance is…well, playing with us."

"Bingo. Give the man a prize," Saul said humorlessly.

"But why?" Nicol asked. "What would they have to gain from this? And how did you realize this?"

"I may be a lazy slacker, but I've always been rather observant. As to why, I have no clue."

"Maybe it's like the Chairman said, LOGOS is trying to milk this for as much money as possible," Dearka suggested.

Heero shook his head. "I'm not sure about that. While such a group exists, they would be able to generate easy money from civil unrest here on Earth, than provoking a war with ZAFT," he replied. "There are a lot of terrorist groups out there in poorer nations of Earth. It would be easier to supply them and get to start a civil war in their nations. Then they could just sit back and watch the money flow in. If LOGOS exists and is controlling the Alliance from behind the scenes, I would thing that they would have a greater reason for what they're doing than just money."

"Makes you wonder just what this war is being fought over," Saul commented. "Ah well, who's turn is it?"

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

"We still don't know if they're going to take Gibraltar or come our way. But the timing suggests that they'll try to take back what they lost. I'm sure they'll want to reopen their land route to Suez. Headquarters feels the same way, looks like we're heading into battle again," Talia explained to the top officers of the Minerva. "Well, ours is not to question why."

Yzak rubbed his chin, contemplating the intelligence they had received. "Do we have any idea on the forces at Suez and what they'll bring up against us, aside from their incoming reinforcements?"

"I took part in a raid against Suez not too long ago," Heine replied. "It's definitely a major Earth Forces base. Lots of ships and tons of mobile suits. Fortunately, they obviously can't send all of those forces at us. But we can expect a large, well-armed force."

"And that isn't all were facing. We've identified _that_ ship, the one we faced in the Indian Ocean," Talia grimly added.

"The one carrying the machines they stole from us?" Arthur asked, a little fearful of the answer.

Talia nodded. "That's right. And you can bet that they'll show up."

"Are they talking about the stolen Armory One mobile suits and those other machines that fly with them?" Heine quietly asked Athrun, a little unsure about who they were talking about.

"Yes," Athrun answered. "They're more formidable than everything else we've faced so far."

"In any case, this ship is moving out," Talia said. "We'll head for the first line of defense in the Dardanelles and guard the entrance to the Sea of Marmara. We'll leave at 0600 hours tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Arthur, Athrun and Yzak replied.

"No objections?" Talia asked them, though her gaze was focused on Heine.

"No ma'am. Of course not," Heine replied, shaking his head.

"I'll get the ship ready immediately, ma'am," Arthur said.

"Good. Gentlemen," Talia said, dismissing them. Athrun, Yzak and Heine started leaving the bridge when Talia called out, "Oh, and Athrun."

Athrun stopped and turned back. "Yes?"

"It seems that those reinforcements the Earth Forces are expecting are from the ORB military." Athrun gasped, his face locked in a look of shock. "I know this is hard to imagine, but right now that nation is one of them," Talia continued.

Athrun just couldn't believe it. "ORB is an enemy? They can't be!"

"All ZAFT forces in the region have been given orders to stop the ORB forces from invading the Black Sea. There's no way to avoid it. A battle is inevitable at this point," Talia said. "Right now, they're a part of the Earth Forces. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Athrun replied, but he couldn't shake the dread in his voice.

* * *

><p><em>Orb Carrier, Takemikazuchi<em>

_The Following Morning_

"Greetings Lord Yuna Roma Seiran," Neo said, saluting the Supreme Commander of the ORB Expeditionary Fleet. "I am Captain Neo Roanoke of the 81st Autonomous Mobile Group. This is Captain Eric Matthews of the _John Paul Jones_ and my subordinate, Lieutenant Treize Zabiarov."

The ORB officers returned the salute. "Greetings to you as well, Captain Roanoke," Yuna replied, reaching out and shaking Neo's hand. He then gestured behind him at Todaka. "This is my Second-in-Command, Colonel Todaka."

Todaka nodded his head. "Sir."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, shall we discuss our battle plans? You are aware that you are going behind NASA's back for this, right?"

"Oh yes, but believe me, this is better for us than being allies with such a…_'ignorant'_…alliance."

"Very well then…"

Neo noted the black circles around Lord Yuna's eyes. "By the way, what happened? I noticed you have two black eyes and are missing most of your top front teeth."

Yuna noticeably winced. "I do not wish to talk about it."

Todaka could not help but smirk. "He pissed off the President of the United States and she punched him."

"I see…"

Yuna could only glare at the colonel, not that he minded of course. But he had to focus on his job at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>The John Paul Jones<em>

Stella slowly opened her eyes as the pod lid opened. She yawned and sat up, stretching her arms. That's when she noticed the thing in her hand. It was a handkerchief with some small bloodstains on it. "What's this?" she wondered aloud. In the end, she shrugged and set it down on the pod, leaving it as she left to get dressed.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"What?! An ORB fleet?!" Shinn exclaimed, dropping his fork.

"Yeah. I heard an ORB fleet is reinforcing them," Luna replied.

Shinn was at a loss. How could ORB actually send out a fleet to fight alongside the Alliance?! The same people that burned ORB in the last war? The same people that… "How could that country…"

"Yeah, I know. It really is pretty unbelievable. And all the way out here. But they're part of the Earth Forces now so we should be that surprised," Luna casually commented, as though it was no big deal.

* * *

><p>Athrun stood on one of the <em>Minerva<em>'s decks, watching as the ship pulled out the Diocuia Base harbor, heading to the Dardanelles Strait, his mind still reeling from the fact that they were heading to a confrontation with ORB forces. If only Cagalli had stayed in ORB… If only Kira hadn't taken her from ORB… She could have stopped it; she could have stopped all of this from happening. "So you were in ORB all that time after the great war. I've heard from others that it's a wonderful nation," Heine said, stepping onto the deck and snapping Athrun from his thoughts.

"Yes. It certainly is," he replied, turning to Heine.

Heine approached the railing. "This place is beautiful too, in its own way," he commented, looking out at the passing landscape.

"Yes, it is."

"You'd rather not fight," Heine commented. "I mean against ORB."

"That's true."

"Alright then, who would you prefer to fight?"

Athrun was caught off guard by his question. "It's not like there's someone specific I want to fight…" he tried to explain.

"Yeah, I thought so. Same here. That sums it up, eh?" Heine said, turning to Athrun. "Stop worrying. You have to concentrate. We're in the middle of a war and we're soldiers. If you forget, then you will die."

Athrun could only nod his head. He was utterly surprised at his words, even more so considering that it was coming from one of Rusty's subordinates.

Heero then emerged from the ship's interior as well. "We might be soldiers, but we still have lives." He said, making both ZAFT pilots turn to him. "Not all soldiers are expected to just give up their lives for the government. They are merely there for defensive purposes ideally. Even in war, soldiers are there to defend their nation, not just to fight to die for whatever the government says."

"And why do you say that, Heero?" Heine asked.

Athrun knew what Heero was saying though. "A soldier fights for their own beliefs as well as the ideals of their nation." He said.

Heine looked at Athrun. "That is the ideal way to fight yes, but when it comes to war, you can only fight the people you are told to fight."

The Berserker of JOSH-A just leaned against the railing with the two ZAFT FAITH officers. "In war, there is no ideal way of fighting. You can't choose your opponent if you are attacked, and all you can do is fight in defense. If you are the attacker, then you are expected to fight for the reasons the government gives out. But what if you are an ally of the attacker or the attacked? Then you have that option of fighting for what you think is right."

Heero then faced Heine. "You can't just fight for anyone. You have to have a reason that is all your own, not the reason the government gives you."

Heine was surprised to say the least, at least to what Heero had said. Who would have expected to hear such a thing from such a skilled pilot?

* * *

><p><em>The Takemikazuchi<em>

_In Route to the Dardanelles_

"I see… The Black Sea and the Sea of Marmara," Yuna said, studying the map. "If it were up to me, I'd wait for them here and attack when they arrive." Yuna pointed at the end of the strait. "We should confront that ship as it comes out of the strait. I think that's our best bet," he explained, stating the most obvious strategy they could take against the _Minerv_a. "ZAFT has the _Minerva_ and I understand your concerns with that ship, but that's the beauty of my plan. If that one ship is the core of their defense, then if we destroy it, their entire line will collapse."

"I see you're not the Supreme Commander of ORB for nothing. Very encouraging," Neo complemented, playing to Yuna and his ego, who graciously lapped the praise like a hungry dog. To everyone else, it was as clear as day that Roanoke was merely pandering to him. "We'll give ORB the honor of leading the attack. You can lure the enemy to either the left or the right, and we'll join the attack from that side."

"My thoughts exactly," Yuna excitedly replied. "It's a beautiful plan."

Todaka suppressed the urge to shake his head and groan in frustration. Yuna had no idea of real tactics. He was throwing them at the enemy, hoping that they would crush them with sheer numbers. While it should work in theory against a single ship, Todaka doubted it would against the _Minerva_. Not after what he had seen just outside ORB waters. The _Minerva_ had driven an Alliance fleet back then, and they were just as capable of doing it again. More so even, as their pilots had become more experienced from their past battles, and the ship had gained even more mobile suits since then, while among ORB's forces, the number of combat veterans was painfully low. And with the placement of their forces, the ORB fleet would take the brunt of the casualties if-no, _when_-things went wrong.

Unfortunately, all of this was lost on Yuna. He only saw it has a chance to prove ORB's worth to the leaders of the Earth Alliance. But Todaka knew his duty. He would serve and ORB to his dying breath, even under the orders of such an incompetent flop like Yuna. He only hoped that he wouldn't be sharing that last breath with all of the young men and women under his command.

"I believe that we will be confronting the enemy as soon as we reach the strait. We're counting on you," Neo said.

"Just leave everything to us," Yuna eagerly replied. "You'll see how great the ORB military really is."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

_A Few Hours Later_

"Distance to the Dardanelles: 3000," Burt reported.

They were nearing the defensive position they had been assigned. They already received recon reports that a combined EA/ORB fleet was advancing towards Diocuia and this was the only way for them to reach it. "Bring the ship to Condition Red. Lower the bridge," Talia ordered. "Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat."

Shinn and Athrun were the last to suit up; everyone else had already left for their mobile suits. After zipping up his suit, Shinn slammed his locker door shut and headed for the elevator to the hanger, Athrun close behind him. "Hey Shinn, what's bothering you?" Athrun called out.

"Nothing's bothering me, alright!" Shinn angrily replied as they stepped into the elevator. "I realize we're fighting ORB but I'll think of them as the Earth Forces."

Athrun shook his head as the elevator doors closed. "Cagalli wouldn't…If only she had been there," he said. "I seriously doubt that something like this would have happened had she still been around."

"What are you talking about?! That idiot!" Shinn exclaimed.

"I know there's still a lot she needs to learn, but you can't deny that her feelings are completely sincere."

"That doesn't help anybody one bit!" Shinn growled at him, his disappointment at Cagalli and the Atthas evident once again. "You can't run at nation on feelings alone. The Atthas are all like that."

"The truth of the matter is, you really loved ORB, didn't you Shinn?" Shinn froze at Athrun's words, stunned at what he claimed. "That's why you're so angry at it, right?" A scowl spread across Shinn's face. "With today's ORB and with the ORB that couldn't save your mother on Onogoro Island."

"You're wrong! That isn't it!" Shinn exclaimed.

At that instant, the elevator door opened and Shinn stormed out, heading for the Core Splendor, and ending the conversation right there.

* * *

><p><em>The Takemikazuchi<em>

"Right. Let's get started," Yuna said from his command chair. "Commencing Operation Dardanus Dawn."

Todaka and several of the other nearby officers turned and glanced at Yuna in confusion.

Yuna blinked. "What? You mean you don't know? The son of Zeus and Electra. It's where the name of this strait came from. Greek Mythology. Cool name for an operation, eh," he said, grinning smugly.

Todaka shook his head. It appeared that Yuna hadn't learned anything from his fight with the President of the United States. Regardless, it was time to start the Operation. "Begin launching the mobile suit teams," he ordered.

* * *

><p><em>The John Paul Jones<em>

"ORB's pretty gung-ho," Captain Matthews commented, watching the ORB Astrays and Murasames take off. "Considering how they had to travel to get here."

"They're energetic because they still have something they desperately want to protect," Neo replied. "Such people have great strength. Let us pray they emerge victorious. It would be a great relief if we could take out that ship today."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Hanger<em>

"_Heat signatures confirmed at 1o'clock. Count: 20 mobile suits. They're ORB Murasames and Astrays,"_ Burt reported.

"I see…" Yzak said, in the cockpit of ZAKU. "Alright, Athrun, Shinn, Heero, Rey, Luna…and Heine, you'll launch and engage the incoming forces. The rest of us will remain on standby until they deploy the rest of their forces against us."

"Right," Athrun replied as the Savior and the GOUF Ignited were loaded onto the _Minerva_'s catapults. "Athrun Zala, Savior taking off."

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF Ignited launching."

The catapults activated, launching the two mobile suits.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Spendor launching."

From the central catapult, the Core Splendor fighter launched, followed by the Chest and Leg Flyers and the Force Silhouette. Once all four were launched, they combined together into the Force Impulse.

Next up was the Berserker of JOSH-A. Heero was launched without as much as a word.

The catapult activated, throwing his machine forward.

Rey Za Burrel, Blaze ZAKU Phantom launching."

"Lunamaria Hawke, Gunner ZAKU Warrior taking off."

The two ZAKUs took off as their Guuls were launched from the central catapult.

Directly ahead of the _Minerva_ and its six mobile suits was the advancing ORB Murasames and Shrike equipped Astrays as the Kuraokami and Aegis-class warship opened fire, their AA guns and missiles firing into the air. "Well now, this is going to be interesting," Heine said. "Don't rush ahead into things. Let them come to us."

Three of the fighter mode Murasames surged ahead of the pack, firing on the ZAFT pilots. All of them scattered, save for Heine, mere sidestepped their shots as he drew his Tempest sword. They were almost on top of him when Heine finally struck, firing his left Draupnir beam gun at the lead Murasame, destroying it. Then he spun as the two remaining machines flew past him, slicing through the right Murasame as he spun. Once he had completely spun around, he stopped and threw his heat rod, wrapping it around the remaining machine's wing. Electricity surged up the cable, causing the Murasame exploded.

"Whoa…" Shinn said, more than impression by how Heine had just taken out three Murasames.

"That's what happens when you rush in without a plan," Heine said, pulling back his heat rod. "Look sharp. We got more coming for us."

ORB mobile suits fired as they closed in. Murasames raced around the battlefield while their slower Astray counterparts kept their distance as they fired their beam rifles. Shinn dodged a number of beams that were targeted at him, firing back with his rifle, taking out a pair of Astrays.

Nearby, a pair of Murasames chased after the Savior, which was in its mobile armor mode. Suddenly, Athrun pulled up sharply, catching the less experienced pilots off guard. He dropped down behind them and fired, clipping their wings, sending them falling into the sea.

Below them, the ORB battleships advanced on the _Minerva_, firing their cannons and missiles. The ZAFT warship fired back with its Tristan and Isolde cannons and missile launchers as it flew over the sea.

A trio of Murasames swooped down on the warship, firing their beams and missiles at it. The _Minerva_'s CIWS guns fired, but the ORB machines managed to evade them. They didn't however evade Heero's shots. He gunning down one and clipped the wings and thrusters of the other two.

Above, a Murasame transformed, firing on the Savior. Athrun pulled up his shield, blocking the shot and shooting the rifle from its hands. Elsewhere, Shinn roared as drew his beam saber and sliced through a Murasame's waist.

Another Murasame lunged at Heine with its beam saber. Heine ducked under the swing and rammed his shield into its chest, knocking it back. Before the ORB pilot could recover, Heine fired at the machine, destroying it.

Rey and Luna fired together a cluster of Astrays that were too close together, taking out three and crippling a fourth. "These guys don't seem so tough," Luna said, evading the shots of one of the survivors.

"Don't get overconfident, Lunamaria," Rey warned. "There's a lot more still out there."

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?!" Yuna angrily demanded as more ORB mobile suits were taken down. "Why haven't you beaten them back yet?! They've only launched six mobile suits!" No one answered him, angering him further. "Send all the mobile suits after them!"<p>

"But sir!" Todaka started. "We can't send them all out. That would-"

"Silence!" Yuna shouted. "Send them all out! That's a direct order! We'll surround them and overwhelm them!"

Todaka gritted his teeth, but he couldn't argue with his superior. "Launch all mobile suits," he ordered.

* * *

><p>Heine blocked an Astray's beam saber with his shield and stabbed it with his sword, impaling it through the chest. After it exploded, he glanced back, seeing more ORB mobile suits approaching. A lot more. "Shoot… Yzak, they're deploying more mobile suits," Heine said over the comm. "I think the rest of you better launch now."<p>

"_Alright. We'll launch to back you up now,"_ Yzak replied.

"_Hold on,"_ Meyrin said, interrupting them. _"We're preparing to fire the Tannhauser at the enemy fleet. Once it's been fired, we'll launch the remaining mobile suits."_

"The Tannhauser? Alright, we can hold on until then," Heine said, shooting down another ORB mobile suit.

Below them, the _Minerva_'s bow opened and its positron cannon slid out into position, charging up to fire.

But as it was about to fire, a beam pierced the cannon and it exploded in a big fireball.

Everyone froze, scanning the skies for who destroyed the cannon. That's when it appeared…

The ZGMF-X10A Freedom and the GN001 Exia.

"The Freedom?!" Athrun exclaimed. "Kira…"

"So, the Exia is here as well…" Heero noted.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Tao stared at the ORB fleet fighting with the Earth Alliance. "That conniving little… Prepare to launch our machines! We need to break this up before it gets even worse!" she ordered as she stood up to head out herself. "Aisha, you're in charge."

Aisha nodded as the commander ran out of the bridge. In the hanger, Aki' and the rest of the pilots were waiting for the order to launch as soon as Tao was in the Diver.

"_All pilots, stand-by to launch."_

The catapults opened up, revealing the interior of the invisible ship. Tao sat in her machine, which was on the port-side catapult. Akira was on the starboard catapult, also ready for launch.

"_Damn it! Why did the _Archangel_ have to show up now?! Don't they realize that we are here for the same reason they are?!"_ Aki' growled as he watched the Freedom fire on the ZAFT ship's main weapon.

"I don't know, but we need to be on our guard." Tao said as she too observed the attack.

The other pilots knew that she was right, but that did not mean that they would like it. The fact that they had to hold back because their most powerful weapon was not yet up and running was not something that they were willing to take lightly. The enemy could not know, otherwise they would be attacked, and all they were there to do was break up the conflict.

"This is going to be a four-way battle it looks like…Do not forget, we are not here to kill anyone. We are merely here to prevent the two sides from wiping each other out. Killing will get us nowhere. But if it is out of self-defense because you are going to get killed, then that is fine. Still, you are to try and refrain from killing anyone unless that circumstance occurs. Got that?" Tao asked.

"_Yes, ma'am!"_ everyone replied. Even the president herself had replied. Tao smirked. This would be very interesting indeed…

With so many combatants, it would be interesting to see how each side reacted to such a situation. NASA had always been involved in such situations, but never on a scale like this. In fact, the last time NASA, or the United States even, had been involved in such a situation was in World War II, when there were countless groups fighting. Over three hundred years since a similar situation had been encountered. Tao just hoped that NASA would be able to handle it like they did so many years ago.

"All units, prepare for anti-mobile suit and anti-ship combat! Aisha, prepare the ship for ship-to-ship combat. Have the depth charges loaded up and the ship-to-ship missiles readied. We aren't going to get caught off-guard." Tao ordered as the crews moved to carry them out.

She then frowned as she saw Wing Zero out in the field. This time, they would be fighting _against_ the Berserker of JOSH-A rather than _with_ him instead. And from what she had witnessed, what they _all_ had witnessed, Heero Yuy would not be an easy opponent.

"All units, be careful out there. Wing Zero is on the battlefield. Whatever you do, _DO NOT_ engage him under _any_ circumstances! He is too dangerous to fight alone. If he tries to engage you in combat, _withdraw at once!_" Tao added. She did not want to see her pilots die when the ship was only there for a conflict intervention.

"_Yes, ma'am!"_ the pilots replied as they got ready for combat.

The battle was about to begin, and no one was going to be stopping them so easily..

That much was certain…

* * *

><p><em>Moscow, Russia<em>

The former Russian UN representative had just reported to the president of the nation, and he was not pleased with the news that he had received. The UN was now beginning to fracture under the stress of remaining neutral. While President Sergei Putin was pleased that the UN representative had managed to escape, he was not happy with what the UN was doing now. And if the fact that another war was raging was thrown in, he was a very unhappy leader indeed.

"So, NASA is now forming an International Alliance with the other former UN members as well as the nation of ORB, hmmm? Well, then we will just have to join that alliance as well. If we are to keep Blue Cosmos in check that is…" he mused as he looked back at the Russian flag behind him. Russia was just the one of a few nations where Blue Cosmos had been outlawed from the very beginning since the group's existence came out. But recently, pressure from the AEU had been placed on them to join the World Protection Group, or WPG for short. While Russia's leadership was in fact torn on the issue, they had insisted on not declaring Coordinators the enemy. Like NASA, Russia had seen the small group of terrorists as responsible, not the PLANTs. Why would the PLANTs want to do such a thing? It was not okay to say that all Coordinators were responsible when in fact only a small number of them had been the cause of the drop instead.

If this new International Alliance was being formed by NASA though, then perhaps there was an alternative to joining the AEU's alliance. The WPG was a mockery of the UN, while it appeared that the IAT, or International Alliance Treaty, was modeled after the now-disbanding UN. Who knew? Maybe the IAT was just what the world needed.

The Russian leader turned to his aide, who was standing beside him. The aide was a Coordinator, but that did not matter. As long as she did her job, it was all that counted. "Send word to NASA that we wish to take part in the IAT. If they reply, send it straight to me, got it?"

"Yes, sir." she replied.

Once the aide had left to carry out her orders, President Putin leaned back in his chair. The AEU was now getting desperate, or was it the military industrial complex that was getting desperate? It seemed likely that it was the latter rather than the former. The AEU governments had begun to make headway on the issue of Coordinator rights, and while it was good, that also put pressure on the military industrial complex to try and keep their hold over the leaders. So far though, two major powers in the region had broken free from that hold: Great Britain and Germany.

But those two were just the most recent to have gotten free. The United States had broken that hold first. Well, they had broken the will of the people who had been about to gain power and create such a hold on the nation before that could be done, to be exact. The American president had removed those people from power in the government, which made it very hard for the military industrial complex to take over the American military companies and contractors as well as the arms makers. Now however, that was downright impossible, thanks to new laws that made it difficult to get into such a position.

Russia however, had banned Blue Cosmos in their borders once the group had revealed itself to be anti-Coordinator. They had not wanted the tension over the Coordinator issue tearing their economy and political ties apart. Several Blue Cosmos agents had tried to set up sleeper cells in the nation's military leadership, but it had been snuffed out quickly before anyone in the cells rose to political power as well.

The military leaders had been more than eager to take out the sleeper agents, which they did effectively, if not a little _too_ well…

Still, a smile crossed President Putin's face. This was hopefully the end of the group for good…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller was surprised when he read the request from the Russian leader to say the least. He had not been expecting the other nation to request joining the International Alliance Treaty. It was a pleasant change from what he had been expecting to say the least.

"Well now, this is turning out better than I had hoped. Russia wants to join the IAT of their own accord. And here I was expecting it to take some persuasion to get them to see our point of view." He said as he set the request down.

As the Natural picked up the phone, he was well aware that the vice-president might be expecting bad news. But this was far from it.

"Yes, Jason? It's me."

There was silence as the other end was spoken into.

"No, it is not bad news at all. In fact…no…yes, the letter is from Russia. No, they do not wish to fight us. They want to join the IAT. Yes…no, it is not a trick. I verified it myself. Yes…okay, I will send it to you as soon as possible. Bye."

As Keller hung up the phone, he was pleased. Vice-President Young had taken the news rather well. Like the defense secretary, he had been pleasantly surprised at the sudden request, but he had to be wary as well. And that was to be expected, given that the younger man was currently the leader of the United States.

Now all that he needed to do was get the request to the White House and soon, the vice-president would be able to send a reply to Russia. The Russian leader would hopefully be willing to come to the United States in the next few days to finalize the request to join the treaty.

This was turning out to be a very productive month. While the UN was dissolving, yes, there was hope for the world yet, in the form of the IAT. The World Protection Group had just been established by the AEU, which had more members than the IAT, but that was changing quickly. The IAT would soon be a very formidable force, and with both Russia and the U.S. in the group, no one would be willing to challenge them.

Still, that could change, as China could go against them. But if China agreed to join the alliance as well, then the IAT would be the rival of the WPG.

'_I just hope that nothing goes wrong here. But you never can really tell unless it is caught before something _does_ go wrong.'_ The man mused as he leaned back in his chair, preparing a Word Document to send to the White House.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

The chairman sat in his room, wondering about the _Archangel_. The famed White Legend had faded from view, only to resurface now. Where had the crew been hiding for the last two years? It was quite obvious that they had been in ORB, but under what aliases had they been living? He had been unable to find out.

Still, that was not what mattered now. What mattered was taking out the famed ship as well as the real Lacus. But Athrun Zala had been less than willing to rat out his comrades. That would not do. He had to get the famed ace to see his view, otherwise things would fall apart. Chairman Durandal was aware that he was taking a big gamble with Heero Yuy already, but that would soon change if he could get Athrun Zala onto his side permanently.

'_I need to get Heero Yuy out of the picture, as he is too much of a wildcard to trust. He is strong, yes, but he is also unpredictable. I can never tell what he will do. He needs to go. And if I can get Athrun Zala onto my side, then I can get Heero Yuy out of the equation for good.'_ The chairman mused as he looked at the white side of the chessboard.

No one had caught onto his plans so far, and that was good. But he needed to keep it that way, and Heero Yuy was too much of a threat with that machine of his. The Berserker of JOSH-A was capable of hacking into almost any computer system, and that was what worried him. If Heero Yuy could hack into his most secure database, then he could be able to learn of the plan, and that would be the end of it.

The image of Rau Le Creuset appeared before the Chairman of the PLANTs, hands folded over its lap. _"Trying to figure out what to do next, hmm? Might I suggest taking out the Freedom?"_

"That machine is strong yes, but none of the pilots are ready to take it on yet." Durandal replied.

"_What about Heero Yuy?"_

Durandal shook his head. "No. Heero Yuy would not dare take out an ally from the last war."

"_I see. Well then, what will you do?"_ Le Creuset's image asked.

The PLANT Chairman frowned at the chessboard. "I do not know. I do need to get Athrun Zala onto my side though, in order to level the playing field." He replied.

"_But what if he doesn't go?"_

"Then he is useless to me." The chairman replied.

The image was silent.

"While it is true that no one can predict human nature, it is very easy to understand. Humans are very predictable in many ways, which makes them easy to understand. If one can understand the human nature, then it becomes easy to predict." Chairman Durandal mused as he leaned back in his chair. "Only a select few can understand and predict human nature with ease. And they are the leaders of the world as such."

"_They are the leaders you say?"_

"Yes, such people are the leaders of the world."

There was silence before the chairman continued. "You see, no one is perfect. But that is what leads to wars. No one is understanding of others. There will always be those who claim to be better than others, and that leads to hatred and envy, which soon leads to war."

"_You assume all wars are following the same cycle."_

"While it may seem like that, I am not assuming such a thing." Durandal replied.

Le Creuset's image just leaned forward. _"But you are."_

Durandal waved the image off. "I do not care. War will soon be a thing of the past anyway. With my plans for the world, there will be no chance for war."

The image faded, leaving the chairman alone…

* * *

><p><em>Veda Chamber<em>

The NASA techs soon had Veda at 75% power, which was a good thing. Now, they could begin to figure out what was going on. Based on data that had been projected in real-time from New Juneau to the massive ship, they could see that the EA was not really taking the battle with the ZAFT ship seriously.

Add in the data from the mole in ZAFT, there was no doubt the EA was toying with the _Minerva_. It was disturbing to say the least. "What's Veda saying about this?" a female tech asked.

"Just that the EA is playing around with the ZAFT ship. Something is coming up though, and it is very worrisome." A male officer replied. "It's like…I don't know…It's just very strange…"

The female tech looked at the data, but like her officer counterpart, she was confused.

"Just what is the thing trying to tell us…?"

No one knew the answer at the moment…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

The base commander entered the medical wing of the base, intent on checking up on Lord Uzumi. So far, there had been no improvement on the ORB leader's condition, but one never knew, right?

Commander Winstone made his way into the man's room, eyes locking onto the heart-rate monitor. While there was no change for the better, at least it had not dropped off either. He sighed, leaning against the wall in the room.

Why did someone have to try and kill the Lion of ORB? Oh yeah. It was because he had been a threat to the Seiran family's plans for ORB. NASA had already determined that the Seirans had been responsible for the near killing, thanks to the assassin spilling it about who had hired him and for what reasons he had been hired.

As the base commander stood up and left the room, he could hear doctors entering to check up on the older man. Like it would do much good at this point… It was clear that he would remain in a coma for quite some time.

Still, as long as Cagalli Yula Attha was missing and her father was in a coma, Yuna Roma Seiran would be in charge of ORB until either one or both of them returned to the nation to reclaim control from him.

And data reports showed that ORB, despite the alliance with NASA, had gone and decided to join the AEU's alliance instead. However, Commander Winstone noted with a grin, that gave NASA the authority to intervene in the conflicts, as NASA was now an ally of ORB. _And_ that would undermine Seiran's credibility when he tried to claim that the AEU forced ORB into the alliance, which he no doubt would.

The new supreme commander of ORB was an idiot. He had no idea of how NASA operated, or how NASA alliances worked either. If he tried to claim he was innocent, well, NASA would have the proof that he was not innocent in any way.

That idiot had really blundered this time, Commander Winstone noted as a frown crossed his face. ORB was trying to take on _the most powerful nation to have ever existed_, which was a bad idea in so many ways it was not even funny.

'_Yuna Roma Seiran has really made a blunder this time. He is trying to take on _the_ most powerful nation, and he will cost ORB so many lives it is not even funny. That man really makes me pissed. _Why_ such an idiot would be allowed to be in the government of ORB, I have no idea.'_ The base commander thought with disgust.

Even NASA's _leadership_ was pissed at the man's actions. NASA had more than enough reason to go to war with the EA and ORB, but they were not willing to take that chance. It would mean a potential invasion of NASA _twice_, and _once_ had been bad enough…

So, as a result, NASA was not willing to declare war on ORB, one of their own allies. _BUT_, the fact that ORB was now a member of IAT meant that if the ORB fleet was attacked in any way, NASA had to retaliate against the attacker. However, because of the decision to not ally with the PLANTs or the EA, that meant that if NASA tried to attack ZAFT, that would make them an enemy of the PLANTs. _AND_ it also meant that NASA had inadvertently been roped into an alliance with the EA. _HOW_ Yuna had managed that, he did_ not_ want to know. But at the same time, that also opened up the EA fleet to an attack by NASA's own. So in fact, Yuna had doomed the EA fleet to an open attack by NASA as well.

It all came down to whether NASA would attack the EA fleet, the ZAFT ship, or both. If they chose to attack both, then the two sides would be wary of NASA and its power. If they attacked one side or the other, then who knew how the other side would react?

That was the one downfall with this plan. Yuna Roma Seiran was a real idiot indeed. He was now forcing NASA's hand, and it would not be pretty for him, or for the EA fleet that he was now working with.

It would not be pretty indeed…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Needless to say, Vice-President Young, having heard about the ORB fleet fighting alongside the EA forces, was very pissed off indeed, just like Commander Winstone had guessed. This put NASA into a very precarious position, and unless they found a way around it, both sides would think NASA had joined the Earth Alliance.

The NASA VP put his head in his hands, trying to figure out a way around the situation Yuna Roma Seiran had unknowingly put them in. He was so pissed off at the whole ordeal, he could barely focus on anything else. Cursing Yuna, the vice-president slammed his fist onto the table before he realized something.

Yuna's father was a _supporter_ of Blue Cosmos, so in effect, the _Seirans_ were _forcing_ ORB to follow their path they had set for the nation. The _Seirans_ were at fault, _not_ ORB! In fact, _because_ the Seirans were EA supporters, that meant that the _EA_ was forcing ORB to be a member of the alliance, which was the same as oppressing the nation and taking control via a take-over of the government, which was what they had essentially done! That was the same as attacking the nation, so NASA did _not_ have to be fighting with the EA. In fact, NASA could _attack_ the EA instead!

A grin crossed the vice-president's face. What a fool Yuna Roma Seiran was! He had not even realized the loophole that Vice-President Young had found existed! If the Seiran heir could not even find such a simple loophole, then he was not fit to rule even Easter Island.

He might have been trained to be the next ruler of ORB, but unlike Vice-President Young, the fool did not have the political experience that was required to run a nation, especially one the size of the United States. If one threw in Canada and Mexico as well, then Yuna had no idea of the scale of leadership the leader of NASA was required to have. To be able to work with two other nations, run a nation, _and_ run an alliance of _three_ nations that made up most of one _continent_ required an amount of leadership and political skills that was at least 15 years. And yet, he had only ten years of such experiences and the president had originally started out with _no_ experience in that sort of thing!

So that said a lot about the level of political skills that Yuna Roma Seiran had and how large the gulf between the three of them actually was. And if one threw in the fact that the president and himself had about ten years of military experience between them, then the gulf just grew even wider, as being a leader also meant having a basic knowledge of military tactics as well.

Oh, how little Yuna actually knew.

This would be fun to see. Especially since Yuna had no doubt probably claimed that NASA was now an AEU ally as well. He could _not_ wait to see that bastard's face when NASA's fleet attacked them.

It would very entertaining indeed…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The ORBEA fleet begins to attack the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_ and _Constitution_ arrive to end the battle before it begins. Meanwhile, NASA's leader reflects on the new IAT and Russia seeks to join the new alliance.

Now for some clarification. The IAT or International Alliance Treaty is basically a re-write of the original Atlantic Charter, while the World Protection Group, or WPG is a mockery of the original Atlantic Charter. The WPG was formed to basically wipe out Coordinators and consolidate LOGOs control over the world while the IAT was formed as the successor to the UN. Now, Yuna has no real military training or basic knowledge of tactics, so he has no idea on how to win an actual battle. His rank in the military is just a formality, unlike the President of the United States, the Vice-President of the United States, Cagalli, and Lord Uzumi who are actually the real military leaders of their nations. All four also had military experience, serving in the armed forces of their respective nations.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	62. GS Phase 22: The Shadows of War

******Chapter twenty-one is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

**DLRichard: I understand the disappointment you must feel. I might have thrown in ORB with the EA, but rest assured, NASA is still their ally. It was Yuna who went against Cagalli's ruling, and therefore committed treason. And he will suffer for his actions as time goes on.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it, and yeah, Yuna has no military training at all. XD!**

**BigMac51: It was not mean, it was just the way the chapter wrote out. This one there will be lots of action to make up for it, and I am glad you like the politics. And it will only get better from here!**

**Final Genesis: Interesting comparison there. And I hope you like the battle. It will be interesting.**

**Navek: GLad you could review, even if it was late. I hope you like this chapter! XD!**

********************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Two: The Shadows of War<p>

_The Dardanelles Straight_

Smoke spewed from the bow of the _Minerva_, the remains of the Tannhauser still burning as the ZAFT battleship descended towards the ocean.

"Tannhauser destroyed! FCS is down, ma'am!" Chen reported.

"Put out those fires and get the FCS up and running!" Talia ordered. "Damage control crews, standby!"

As the _Minerva_ descended, the ZAFT pilots could only stare in horror at what was happening, while the Earth Forces and OEB fleets all paused, staring in surprise, as caught off-guard as the ZAFT forces by what had just happened.

"Water landing! All hands brace for surface impact!" Talia announced, gripping the arms of her chair.

The _Minerva_ crashed into the water, the entire battleship shaking worse than normal because of the damage. In the hangar, Dearka yelped as his ZAKU shook free of its cradle, nearly falling on top of several mechanics, though fortunately, he managed to right his machine before anything happened.

In the Impulse, Shinn grit his teeth. He couldn't believe this was happening! Why the hell was the Freedom here? And why had it fired on the _Minerva_?

Nearby, Rey and Lunamaria stared at the Freedom in confusion. What was he doing here? And for Luna… why had he done that?

"Kira…" Athrun whispered, staring at the winged mobile suit floating there as a warship broke through the water and floated up behind it.

The _Archangel_.

"But I don't get it," Heine said, studying the Freedom and the _Archangel_. "Why would they intervene in this battle?"

"_I would think that obvious,_" Heero replied as he pulled up next him. "_Did you forget who's on board that ship?_"

The _Archangel__'_s starboard catapult opened, and from that catapult shot the familiar form of the legendary Strike Gundam, equipped with the Aile Striker. But as its Phase Shift Armor activated, the colors adopted were not the white and blue of the Strike, but rather, the pink and red of its descendant, the Strike Rouge. As it flew forward, stopping just past the Freedom, the insignia of the Lion of ORB became visible on its left shoulder.

"_I am the ORB Union's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha,_" the pilot said as they flew onto the battlefield. The combatants almost unanimously gasped in shock, only a select few unsurprised.

"Cagalli!" gasped Athrun.

"_Attention ORB Forces: cease fighting at once!_" Cagalli ordered. "_Disengage!_"

The battle fell into a momentary lull. Cagalli's thoughts strayed to the conversation from just a few days ago, when they'd first learned of the ORB Expeditionary Fleet headed to aid the Earth Forces.

_The Archangel_

_Several days ago_

_"We've just received some information from our agent aboard the _Minerva_," Samuel said to the others has he read the report off the screen of a small personal computer. "They've given us some new information regarding the fake Lacus Clyne, among other things. It appears that her real name is Meer Campbell."_

_"Meer Campbell…" Lacus quietly uttered._

_"You know her?"_

_"No," Lacus replied, shaking her head. "I've never heard of her before."_

_Samuel cleared his throat and continued, "As we've seen on the news, she's currently giving a concert tour for the ZAFT soldiers on Earth as well as pro-ZAFT regions. Incidentally, this tour started several days ago at Diocuia when the Minerva arrived. They even managed to send us some pictures and articles on her." He pushed a few buttons on the hand-held computer, accessing the pictures. Samuel stopped, blinking a few times. "…I see. Cagalli, you're not going to like this," he said, turning the computer to the group._

_The screen showed a magazine cover featuring the fake Lacus, Meer Campbell, walking hand and hand with Athrun, wearing the uniform of a ZAFT Red Coat. Among the writing on the cover, was the words 'Lacus Clyne and her fiancée rendezvous in Diocuia.'_

_Just about everyone present looked shocked by the image. However, for Cagalli, the shock quickly faded, replaced by warring anger and sorrow. At one moment, she looked ready to burst into tears, the next, like she wanted to smash something. "How…how could he?!" she exclaimed._

_"Well… Before I gave Kira the Freedom, he and I were arranged to be married," Lacus said, trying to calm Cagalli. "And it was never publicly canceled."_

_"It won't be that hard to believe that Durandal is using that as well," John added. "Personally, I'm more interested in Athrun's uniform. Look closely as his left breast."_

_Samuel pulled the computer close to his face, examining the picture. Due to the angle of the photo, much of Athrun's left side was obscured. However, there was a small white object on his uniform, but most of it was hidden as well. "What is that? An insignia, a badge of some kind?"_

_"That's a FAITH badge."_

_"FAITH?"_

_"Fast Acting Integrated Tactical Headquarters," Andy answered. "An elite group of ZAFT officers, chosen by the Chairman or the Supreme Council, and who answer solely to them. To everyone else in ZAFT, they are separate and superior."_

_"But why give Athrun such a rank?" Kira asked. "And why maintain the marriage arrangement between him and Lacus?"_

_"Why? I couldn't say," John said. "Although…among those in the PLANTs, Athrun is held in an unusual position. On the one hand, he was a hero of the last war and helped bring an end to the war. Yet, he is also the son of Patrick Zala, the friend of the man who tried to annihilate the Earth, and he bares the stigma of his father's friend's actions. There are people who hold Athrun as a hero, just as there are those who see him as nothing but the son of Patrick Zala. Given that, tensions could arise between Athrun and those he would serve with if he was just an ordinary officer. However, being a member of FAITH means that he outranks everyone he would work with, and in ZAFT, like every other military, you do not pick a fight with a superior officer. …Without a very good reason anyway. As for that whole thing with Lacus, I have no idea. There really is no reason for it. It's not really a propaganda tool or anything."_

_"What?! Why wasn't this sent to us immediately?!" Samuel suddenly shouted as he stared at the computer screen._

_"What is it?" Murrue asked. "What's happened?"_

_"Nearly a week ago, an ORB expeditionary fleet was dispatched. Unfortunately, our agents were at the time, unable to learn where they were being sent," Samuel explained. "However, yesterday, they managed to learn their destination. Suez, where they would link up with an Earth Alliance fleet to attack and take back Diocuia." Samuel shook his head. "I'm sorry. Our agents should have reported the movements of the ORB fleet right away instead of waiting to find out their destination and battle plans."_

_A silence descended on the bridge. Kira, Murrue and many of the others hung their heads, knowing that this was a possibility with ORB apart of the Alliance, still hating that it had actually come to pass. Cagalli on the other hand could only stare at Samuel in shock as he finished. _"_ORB… has sent forces to Suez? You're kidding!" she said. "What's gotten into Unato? What are the ministers thinking?! Don't they realize that they just joined an alliance with NASA rather than the AEU?! How treasonous can they get?!_

"_But it's not like they had a choice," Andy pointed out. "Joining the Alliance meant this kind of thing was bound to happen."_

"_Yeah, but… you were party to this originally, weren't you?" Kira added softly._

"_Kira!" Lacus said, her tone scolding._

"_Hmph. Don't kid yourself," Kira said, sparing Lacus only a brief glance before turning back to his sister. Cagalli needed this. "You knew this was gonna happen."_

"_No but… I didn't think…" Cagalli stuttered, trying to find the right words._

"_Don't be so hard on her," Murrue said, glancing at Kira. "Remember, we were the ones who kidnapped her, taking her out of the whole game. If she were still in ORB, then that fleet might never have set sail."_

"_No," Kira replied, shaking his head. "I believe it would have played out the same way."_

_Everyone looked at Kira curiously. "Considered Cagalli's state of mind back then, I don't think she could've stopped it."_

"_But we're talking about now," Lacus said, walking over to Kira. "She's not the same." Cagalli looked up at Lacus. "Her eyes are much clearer now. I'm sure Cagalli sees things differently. Things that were once hidden are out in the open."_

"_Lacus…" Cagalli whispered. Everyone fell silent for a moment once more._

"_You know…" Samuel said, scratching his chin. "I've been thinking and I can't help but wonder how will ZAFT respond to this? Who will they send to meet this fleet?"_

"_You don't mean…" Cagalli stopped, gasping as she realized the answer._

_Samuel nodded. "Yes. Durandal is sending the _Minerva_. Our agent onboard that ship has also confirmed that they are sending them and them alone to be the first line of defense at the Dardanelles."_

"_But why?" John pondered. "That doesn't make any sense. Why send it to meet such a decidedly dangerous force alone? Sure, they've got some formidable machines and pilots, but from a tactical standpoint, no one in their right mind would send a single warship, no matter how strong, to face a powerful enemy."_

"_Actually, it makes sense if you look at it from a non-tactical point of view," Samuel said. "Think about how the war has played out, up until this point. The opening battle of the war and the retaking of Gibraltar are the only major battles in which the _Minerva_ did not participate since this whole affair started with the thefts at Armory One. And according to our intelligence, the Minerva's battles have either ended in victory or a draw. It's a better track record than _Archangel _had. Of the truly significant battles this ship was involved in, which of those did not end in some kind of disaster for its allies? Heliopolis, Artemis, the Advance Fleet, the 8th Fleet, even Alaska and ORB. While this ship survived, those that fought alongside this ship ended up suffering terribly in most engagements you would in. The only significant victory for the _Archangel_ in that time was the Battle of Talbadiya against Commander Waltfeld and his team." Samuel paused, glancing around at the others. "Let me ask you, what at first glance, what does the _Minerva_ remind you of?"_

"_That's easy," Waltfeld replied. "When I first laid eyes on the _Minerva_, I couldn't help but think of the _Archangel_."_

"_And even the capabilities are remarkably similar," John added, nodding slightly. "The question is, why?"_

"_The _Archangel_, the Freedom, Wing Zero and Lacus. These four are among the most powerful symbols of the last war, of power, of peace, and of hope. The _Archangel_, the unbeatable warship that helped bring an end to the Bloody Valentine War. The Freedom, an unstoppable angel of war but yet never took a life in battle. Wing Zero, the powerful machine that wiped out the fearsome Cyclops System and the GENESIS cannon. And finally, Lacus Clyne, the great Songstress of Peace that led soldiers of ZAFT, of the Earth Forces and of ORB together to end the war. If you're looking to gain power over the world, for whatever reason, you need symbols of this level of power," Samuel explained. "Symbols can be incredibly powerful because of the influence they hold over people, who in turn, give the symbol its power. Lord Uzumi was one such symbol. He was more than just our leader; he was our conscience, the voice urging us to do what is right over what is easy. What's more, he's still a symbol for ORB, even in death. Those who still believe in ORB's ideals hold him as the foundation of ORB's briefs while those who lost loved ones during the Alliance attack on ORB in the last war and hate ORB for allowing that to happen, still hold him up as a symbol. Not at good one, but still a symbol."_

_Shinn Asuka's face briefly flashed in Cagalli's mind as he spoke. _"_So what you're saying is that you think Durandal is trying to emulate all four?" Andy asked. "That would explain the double, and the _Minerva'_s similarities to the _Archangel_, but what about the Freedom? And Wing Zero?"_

"_Get a pilot that seems to be better and more righteous than Kira…" Cagalli quietly said, the realization crashing down on her like a ton of bricks._

_Samuel nodded. "That's right. There are only two possible candidates on that ship."_

"_You mean Athrun and that kid, Shinn Asuka, don't you?" Flay asked, thinking back to her time on the _Minerva_._

_"Yeah. I'd have to agree with you on that," John said. "Asuka's machine more than similar to the Strike, it's almost a complete copy."_

"_And undoubtedly built with ex-ORB engineers," Samuel added before pausing for a moment. "You know, the more I look at this war, the more parallels I see between it and the last war. The Incident at Heliopolis, the Theft at Armory One."_

"_The Bloody Valentine Tragedy, Break the World," John added, nodding his head._

"_The _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_," Murrue said._

"_The Strike and the Impulse," Kira added lastly. "Everything is repeating itself."_

"_Well, mostly anyway… There is no way to duplicate Wing Zero or Heero Yuy. He is the one factor that could turn this whole war in either direction." Andy reminded everyone. "And if NASA is thrown in as well, then there is no doubt things will go a different direction than the first war."_

"_Are you sure that NASA will get involved?" Murrue asked._

_Andy could just nod. "There is no doubt about it. ORB just went against NASA as an enemy after they signed a treaty with them marking the two nations as allies. And knowing NASA's leadership, there are some things about the IAT alliance that even we are not aware of."_

_Samuel nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, but that aside, there is too much for this war not to have been done on purpose. The question is, why?"_

"_A question for another time I'm afraid," Murrue said. "We have more pressing matters at the moment."_

"_Quite right. The ORB fleet, what shall we do about this?" Samuel asked, his eyes locked on Cagalli. "It's your call."_

_Cagalli was quiet for a moment, thinking everything over. Suddenly, her hand clenched into a fist. _"_Kira!" she said. "I need your help."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Go ahead and blame it on naïve sentiments," Cagalli said. "But… if possible, I want to stop this battle from happening. ORB… my homeland… must not participate in this war." She paused to take a breath. "No… not just ORB. The reality is, no nation should be fighting. Nobody should fight! We can't let the world go on fighting war after war!" She looked around at the bridge crew and the pilots before settling her gaze on Kira. "That's why I need your help, Kira. The world can still turn away. We can leave this misguided path. Even ORB."_

_Kira and Lacus glanced at each other and, sharing a smile, gave a slight nod._

"_Good," Samuel said, nodding his head in approval. "Let's go see if we can stop a battle."_

_-End flashback-_

"It's true that, for certain reasons, I am presently away from the homeland," Cagalli said, speaking out on every frequency she could. "However, that does not change the fact that I, Cagalli Yula Athha, still hold the position of Chief Representative of the ORB Union. I hereby order you: the ORB forces must follow the nation's ideals, cease fighting, and withdraw their forces immediately!"

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Takemikazuchi<em>, Yuna's face twisted slightly in shock and rage. How dare she try to pull this stunt! It had taken years of planning and tragedy for the Seirans to set ORB on the right path, and now, right in front of Captain Roanoke and that dangerous subordinate of his, she was trying to tear it all down?!

"_Yuna Roma Seiran,_" Roanoke's voice said over the radio suddenly. "_How do you explain this?_"

Nervously, Yuna picked up the phone on his armrest, putting it up to his ear. "Y-yes," he said. "Well, you see, it's a little…"

"_Who is that person?_" Roanoke impatiently asked. "_Is she really you're country's representative? If so, then why did she wait until this moment to appear out of nowhere with that ship? And then order your forces to withdraw?!_"

By this point, Yuna was sweating in fear. Everyone they had worked for was verge of becoming undone! If he didn't turn this around and fast, ORB would be in serious trouble.

"_If I don't get a satisfactory answer from you immediately,_" Roanoke continued. "_Things could get very sticky for you and your nation, do I make myself clear?_"

"Y-yes," Yuna stuttered. "Well it's just… um… what I'm trying to say is…" Yuna gritted his teeth together. "She's just…" His thoughts turned back to the wedding, when the Freedom kidnapped Cagalli and tore her out of his grasp. "She's crazy! I don't know who she is!"

The officers of the _Takemikazuchi_ all turned to Yuna, looking at him like he was insane… and their expressions concealed more than a little anger, as well.

Aboard the John Paul Jones, Neo smirked, and glanced at the monitors as an order he'd silently given while that idiot Yuna was sweating—he could tell _that_ even over the phone—was carried out. He glanced at the screen on his chair's armrest, showing the waiting mobile suits in the Jones's hold. "Get ready to deploy them," he ordered. "And send word to the rest of our ships to prepare for combat.

A moment later, on the screen, the eyes of the Specter, Gaia, Chaos, Abyss, Blu Duel, Verde Buster, Rosso Aegis, and Z.A.M. Gundam flashed to life.

Aboard the _Takemikazuchi,_ the officers began voicing objections.

"Lord Yuna, what are you talking about?!" Todaka said.

"That's the Strike Rouge sir!" Amagi added. "And take a look at the crest! That's Lady Cagalli's!"

"Look! Just because it's her mobile suit and her crest doesn't mean that it's her!" Yuna said, though it was rather obvious that he was just making excuses. "We just… we just don't know!"

"But sir, that's _her_ voice!" Amagi objected.

"It's… it's… someone… impersonating her!" Yuna exclaimed.

"What?!" Amagi said, sounding incredulous at best… and some thought he might've even sounded nearly mutinous.

"I can't tell!" shouted Yuna. "I know her best! After all, I am her husband!"

"Lord Yuna!" Todaka said.

"And… and if it is Cagalli… then she's been brainwashed!" Yuna roared, sounding increasingly crazy. "My… my real Cagalli is _sane_! She would never do something this stupid and make a fool out of me!"

"Lord Yuna!"

"What are you doing? Hurry up and attack, fools!" Yuna ordered. The officers froze in surprise. "I want you to shoot that accursed ship down! Prepare to attack!"

"How can you give that order?" Todaka asked.

"If we don't, the Earth Forces will attack us! And our country!" Yuna shouted, slamming a fist into his chair. "It was for the sake of ORB that I brought us out here! It's too let for us to turn around and say 'sorry, we quit'."

Todaka stared at Yuna for a moment before sighing. He was a soldier, first and foremost. They had their orders.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Captain, maybe we…" Arthur started.

"Would you settle down for a moment?" Talia said, cutting Arthur off. "Our ship is at a serious disadvantage at the moment." Talia sighed. "What's going on? I can barely make any sense of all this. Can't see ORB actually withdrawing their forces now…"

Down in the hangar, most of the pilots were equally confused by what was going on. "_Yzak, should we launch?_" Nicol asked.

"No," Yzak answered, shaking his head. "Launching now could aggravate the situation, which is already bad enough. We'll wait and see what happens, and launch if we need too."

"_Yes sir._"

_"Well, this has certainly become_…_interesting_," Saul commented_. "But I can't help but wonder how they knew this battle was going to happen?"_

Yzak shrugged. "That ship has a habit of showing when you least expect it."

* * *

><p><em>The Takemikazuchi<em>

"Aim missiles," Todaka ordered. "At the unknown mobile suit."

"Captain Todaka!" Amagi exclaimed, hoping he wouldn't.

"Don't trust their deception!" Todaka said, turning to face him and the other officers. "Attack the rebels!"

"Open fire!" Yuna shouted. Todaka turned back to face the screen, displaying the Strike Rouge, the Freedom, the Exia, and the _Archangel_ in the background.

'_I'm counting on you Freedom'_, he thought.

"Fire!"

Instantly, a barrage of missiles launched from the _Takemikazuchi_, each and every one of them heading for the Strike Rouge. Almost everyone was stunned motionless in shock. They actually fired on the Strike Rouge?!

_Almost_ everyone.

Kira didn't hesitate for even half a second, the Freedom rushing in front of the Strike Rouge. The targeting computer came up, locking onto each and every one of the dozens of missiles launched, and Kira snapped the Freedom into HiMAT mode, firing everything he had repeatedly, obliterating the entire wave in seconds, to the shock of all who had not personally seen what the Freedom was capable of.

"_ORB fleet, what are you doing?!_" Cagalli exclaimed. "_I said-_"

_"It's pointless Cagalli,"_ Samuel said over the comm. _"Whoever's in command is either completely loyal to the Seirans, or more than likely, being threatened by the AEU to fire or ORB will burn again. I was afraid of this, but we have no choice now. We're deploying the others."_

As he spoke, the catapult decks of the _Archangel_, the _John Paul Jones_ and the remaining Alliance carriers opened their hanger doors.

"Flay Allster, Strike Raven, here I go!" Flay called out as she was shot free of the _Archangel_'s catapult.

"Treize Zabiarov, launching," Treize said, the Specter leaping off the hangar deck of the _John Paul Jones._

More mobile suits launched. Sting took the air, following Treize, with Reccoa, Maia, Rezin, Gyunei and numerous Windams taking off behind them. Auel leapt into the air, transforming the Abyss to mobile armor mode as he landed in the water, and the Gaia leapt to the top deck of the _John Paul Jones_. From the _Archangel_, the Forbidden launched, skimming over the surface of the water. Next came the Massacre, with the Calamity launching on a retrieved Guul next, joined on it by the Massacre right after. Finally, the Dynames and the Farsight emerged from one of the catapult decks and then jumped onto the deck of the _Archangel_, its sniper rifle ready.

"Good," said Neo, standing up from his chair. "There was a little confusion with that strange interlude, but it looks like it's worked out to our advantage. Now that it's wounded, this is the perfect chance to take out the _Minerva_."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Arthur, intercept!" Talia ordered as missiles from the EA/ORB taskforce streaked towards them.

"Yes ma'am," the XO replied, the CIWS guns already opening fire on the closest of the missiles.

Talia looked over her shoulder at Meyrin. "Meyrin, have them launch," she said. "Launch all the mobile suits!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention! All remaining mobile suits are to be launched at once!" <em>Meyrin's voice said over the intercom. _"I repeat, all…"_

"You heard the lady," Yzak barked as the catapult doors opened before him. "Get ready to launch."

Across from him, Dearka's ZAKU was loaded into the other catapult.

"Yzak Joule. ZAKU Duel, launching."

"Dearka Elsmen. ZAKU Buster, taking off."

With that, the two of them took off, followed by Saul and Nicol.

* * *

><p>"The Freedom, Wing Zero, and the White Devil," Treize said, staring out into the battle. "Such a hard choice." He started laughing. "Who am I kidding? No it's not."<p>

The Specter took off, heading for the Freedom and the Strike Rouge.

Suddenly, both he and Kira paused, feeling an odd shutter crawl up their spines. Kira turned towards the source of the feeling while Treize completely ignored it.

"Hmph. What kind of fool are you? Do you really think you can just stop a battle with words?! Get off the battlefield weakling, before I gut you!" Treize roared, racing for the Strike Rouge and the Freedom, taking aim at Cagalli with his multi-phase beam cannon.

"Cagalli, get back!" Kira called out to his sister as he moved in between her and the Specter, firing his beam rifle, throwing Treize's aim off as he fired, missing them entirely.

"The Freedom…I've battled you dozens of times in simulations," Treize eagerly said, dodging Kira's beams as he drew his revolvers. "Let's see if you're better than the simulations!"

The Specter banked right, firing at the Freedom. Kira pulled his shield over the Freedom's chest as he shot back and banked to his right. But neither managed to hit the other. The two pilots stopped for a moment, eyeing the other, waiting for them to make the next move.

Treize struck first, throwing his shield at his opponent. Kira slapped it away with his own shield, but the second he did, the Specter slammed into him. The Freedom was thrown back, but Kira quickly caught himself and fired his rifle, forcing Treize back. Kira didn't let up, switching into HiMAT mode, bringing all of the Freedom's firepower to bear against the Extended. Treize cursed as he fought to dodge the beams and high-velocity rounds. A single round from one of the Xiphias railguns grazed the Specter's left ankle, but other than that, Kira failed to hit him.

"Damn…" Treize said, breathing heavier than normal. "You're pretty good. Just like I expected. The-" Suddenly, he fired his revolvers. But his aim was off and the beams flew passed the Freedom.

But they both knew that Kira wasn't the target, Cagalli on the other hand, who was watching the battle, didn't until the twin explosions appeared behind the Freedom. Debris from a pair of Murasames that had tried to sneak up on Kira fell to the waters below. Kira scowled, angered at the loss of life. He knew that had he tried to protect them, it would have left him open to an attack from the Specter or the two Murasames themselves.

"What…Why do you do that?!" Cagalli demanded, furious at the deaths of ORB two pilots at the hands of their so-called ally. "They were your allies!"

Treize let out a chuckle. "_Allies? Ha ha ha! ORB is nothing but a parasite that clings to the strong out of fear,"_ he replied, twirling his revolvers. _"No one will give a damn if I exterminate a few parasites who foolishly tried to interfere with the battles of the strong."_

"You bastard!" Cagalli screamed, firing at the Specter as her SEED shattered in her mind.

But Treize dodged and sidestepped every shot she threw at him before he fired back a single shot, piercing her rifle. "Just another parasite, cowering in the shadow of someone strong," he said, still twirling the revolver he didn't fire. "But don't worry; your pathetic existence is at an end."

Treize suddenly stopped twirling his gun and fired both at Cagalli…but only squeezed off a few shoots before Kira moved in front of the Strike Rouge, shielding her while at the same time, a red mobile armor slammed into the Specter.

As the Specter was thrown back, the Savior transformed back into a mobile suit and Athrun fired on the dark mobile suit. But Treize was faster, killing his thrusters, causing the Specter to plummet down, avoiding the beams. Athrun turned to Kira and Cagalli. "Are you alright, Cagalli?"

_"Athrun?"_

"Yeah, it's-"

_"You again!"_ Treize roared, firing at the Savior as he soared back up to them._ "What is with you and interrupting other people's fights?!"_

_"Athrun, protect Cagalli,"_ Kira ordered, lunged at the rising Specter as he drew his beam sabers.

Treize jumped back, narrowly evading Kira's sabers. He pressed the attack, swinging sabers at the Specter one after the other, forcing Treize to focus on dodging the blades. He and his machine were fast, but it only allowed Treize to stay just ahead of Kira's attacks. Suddenly, Kira changed tactics, swinging his left leg into the Specter's body. Treize staggered back, but drew his own sword as Kira lunged at, blocking his saber. "I'm not going down that easily!"

As the Specter and Freedom clashed, the Saviour turned to face the Strike Rouge.

"What are you doing here Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

_"I'd like to ask you the same thing!"_ she replied. _"Why did you return to ZAFT? How can you trust Durandal, with that Meer Campbell girl? And why the HELL ARE YOU LETTING HER HANG ALL OVER YOU?!"_

Athrun winced. Oh, that was so not good. If Cagalli knew, Kira definitely knew as well. He wondered how much of him each would be getting to tear to shreds. Come to think of it, he should've known they'd find out. Lacus always had a way of finding things out. After the last war, the members of what they dubbed the Clyne Faction, had gone their separate ways, yet still kept in touch. And anyone living in the PLANTs had more than likely seen the magazines or anything else on Meer. There wasn't a chance in hell of her not finding out and letting those two know about Meer.

But that brought up the question: how had she found out Meer's actual identity? Athrun knew that even the bulk of the Supreme Council was likely in the dark on that one.

_"Answer me Athrun!"_ Cagalli demanded.

"Because she needs to be credible!" Athrun sharply replied. "She's the only thing keeping the people of the PLANTs from losing their cool the way people here on Earth are!"

_"And why do you think that is?"_ Cagalli shot back. _"That girl's disgusting, and so is the way Durandal's using her to exploit Lacus!"_

"If he knew where Lacus was, that wouldn't be necessary!" Athrun argued.

_"He damn well–"_

Whatever Cagalli had been about to say was lost, though, as a barrage of beams flew at the two, forcing them to break apart. They turned to the source to see the Rosso Aegis flying at them, its rifle and chest cannon blazing.

Athrun fired on the Rosso Aegis, but Gyunei evaded the shot. He wasn't some pathetic second generation Extended. He was a third generation Extended! The best of the best!

Gyunei returned fire, forcing Athrun to shift to mobile armor mode to dodge, the beginning of a vicious dogfight that drew Athrun far away from the Strike Rouge.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere<em>

Shinn dodged a shot from the Chaos's beam rifle, only to then be forced to pull up to avoid a barrage from the Abyss below, as the blue mobile armor also fired off a barrage of torpedoes at the _Minerva_.

The Earth Forces were playing it smart—they were mixing in some very tough opponents with their horde of Windams, and it was giving them an extreme edge, as each of the _Minerva_'s pilots became preoccupied with one of those more advanced machines.

'_Focus,'_ Shinn thought. _'Focus, damn it!'_

After dodging several missiles, Shinn took aim at the Chaos with his rifle. However, rather than obey his instinct to fire and hope he hit something, Shinn carefully aimed the rifle, allowing another attack to be sent his way.

But he didn't take the shot. Not until… there!

The Impulse's beam rifle lit up, the single shot skewering the Chaos's right arm. "What the-?!" gasped Sting as his machine's right arm detonated. "ARGH!" Sting shifted to mobile armor mode and deployed his weapon pods, attempted to attack the Impulse from three sides.

"Think," Shinn told himself, fighting down panic. He'd never been able to handle these weapons very well. But he remembered what those he saw did against them. Remembering how Rey and Heero moved against that mobile armor, he tried to emulate how they moved with some success, avoiding and blocking the worst of the beams while only a few grazed the Impulse. Shinn dodged the missiles from one pod, his shield already raised to intercept the beam cannon shot from the second pod. The Chaos, he knew, was coming up behind him, likely with its beam claws ready to slice him to pieces.

But he had to get that pod!

The Impulse's rifle fired again, an instant before Shinn cut the thrusters to his machine, allowing it to fall from the sky for a few seconds, just barely evading the Chaos's claws as the first of the remote weapon pods detonated.

* * *

><p>Nearby, a pair of Windams fired on the Dynames, but Liz pulled down her GN Shields, deflecting their beams with her shields. As the beams flew off away from her, Liz struck, driving her GN Sniper Rifle in the chest of one Windam before turning to face the remaining one, her GN Sniper Rifle sliding back into its close-combat position and firing her GN Beam Pistols at it.<p>

Suddenly, the Z.A.M. Gundam appeared, firing its beam rifle at her, but like the Windam's beams, they were deflected away from her. "What?! No fair! I hit you!" Gai shouted. "You're supposed to die!"

"It's going to take more than that to kill me!" Liz yelled back, lunging at the Z.A.M. Gundam.

Gai jumped back, throwing away his rifle and drawing his beam blades. He then struck back, swinging his swords down at the Dynames. Liz sidestepped her attack and swinging her own beam saber, slamming the hilt part of it into the Z.A.M. Gundam's side, throwing it off balance. As the dark mobile suit stumbled away, Liz twirled her beam saber in her hands. "Like I said, it's going to take a lot more than that."

But as the Z.A.M. Gundam regained its balance, it was then that the Wing came flying in, firing on the enemy unit. _"Back off Liz, this guy's mine!"_ Aki' snarled over the com-line as he fired on her. Liz stared in shock, but did so anyway.

The famed aerial unit then faced the Z.A.M. Gundam. _"Just how did the Earth Forces get the data for the Z.A.M. Gundam anyway?!"_ he asked.

Gai just laughed. "You don't know anything, Coordinator."

Aki's eyes widened as he heard the voice. While it was not the familiar relaxed tone he has used to hearing, it was no doubt his cousin's. He knew the sound of his voice anywhere!

"_N-Nisha?"_

"Who?"

Akira was unable to believe it. His own cousin did not recognize him? What had happened to him?!

Liz however, fired on the Z.A.M. Gundam, just as Aki' fired on Liz again. _"I said back off! You guys shouldn't even be here!"_ Aki' snarled as Liz avoided his shots and fired on him as well.

"Why do you say that?! Cagalli wants to stop this fight!" Liz shot back. "Why are _you_ here?!"

"_That is none of your business!"_ Akira shouted. The Z.A.M. Gundam then fired on both machines, forcing Aki' and Liz to dodge.

* * *

><p>A little closer to the <em>Minerva<em>, Rey and Lunamaria stood almost back to back, firing on various Windams and Murasames that were trying to reach the Minerva when the Verde Buster approached. "Take this!" Xander roared, firing his machine's beam rifles and cannons at the pair.

But to his surprise, the ZAFT pilots activated the thrusters on their machines and leapt into the air, pushing their Guuls down as the beams sliced harmlessly through the air they no longer occupied. Luna's Orthros cannon lit up the sky while Rey blasted off a barrage of Firebee missiles at the Verde Buster. Xander dodged these attacks, but as the two ZAKUs landed back on their Guuls, another shot from Luna forced him to pull up to evade, only to be struck by a barrage of missiles from Rey's Guul.

Not far away, Nicol and Saul battled a group of Windams and Murasames. While they weren't up to their level of skill, they made up for it with numbers and sheer determination. Saul managed to shoot down two Windams and slashing open the chest of a third while Nicol took down a pair of his own, but more were coming. "Damn, these guys are stubborn," Saul said, firing on the advancing mobile suits.

"Well, so are we," Nicol replied.

"That we are."

Not far from there, Yzak clashed with Reccoa, one of his beam sabers striking her shield while the other blocked a blow from her saber.

As Reccoa's beam saber descended, Yzak raised his saber to block the blow while he thrust the other towards the Blu Duel's torso. Unfortunately, Reccoa instinctively twisted and he missed his target.

* * *

><p>In the waters below, the Forbidden and the Abyss dueled, their two-handed weapons clashing. "Damn bastard," Auel growled, thrusting his lance forward, trying to impale the Forbidden. "Die!"<p>

Shani swung his scythe, striking the side of Auel's weapon, slapping it away before following up with an attack of his own. But Auel kicked up, folding the Abyss's legs up, avoiding the scythe blade before driving them into the Forbidden's chest. Shani was thrown back as the Abyss transformed into its mobile armor mode and rammed the Forbidden.

"Gah! Damn pest!" Shani roared, swinging at the much faster Abyss.

"Too slow!" Auel yelled back, firing a spread of torpedoes at the Forbidden.

It was then that the Diver came onto the scene, firing its underwater Gatling guns at the Abyss. Shani, knowing when to dodge, pulled back, forcing the Abyss to get hit by the underwater bullets. Tao grinned at the predicament of the Abyss. _"Try and be more careful."_ She said to Shani over the com-line.

"I know. Just stay out of my way!" he snapped back throwing his scythe at the Diver. Tao rolled her eyes and pulled up, the blade returning to the Forbidden's grasp. She then turned to face the Abyss again, which was now charging at her in its mobile armor mode.

"Time for you to die!" Auel cried before Shani rammed his machine into the Abyss's side. Tao fired on the Abyss and the Forbidden, forcing the stolen machine to turn into its mobile suit form and the Forbidden to dodge.

* * *

><p>In the skies above, the Massacre and the Calamity fired on a cluster of ORB mobile suits. They destroyed more than they disabled. <em>"Boys, remember we're trying to avoid killing ORB soldiers here,"<em> Lacus said over the comm.

"We know," Orga replied, tracking an ORB Murasame. "But they're moving around too much."

Orga fired his Todesblock bazooka, but the Murasame pulled up, out of the path his shot and the beam struck a slower moving Astray, destroying it. _"You missed, again,"_ Martin snarled in annoyance.

"Hey! I'd like to see you do better," Orga snapped back.

_"Just watch me!"_

Martin fired his weapons at the Murasame Orga missed, hitting it square in the back. The machine exploded. "What was that?" Orga asked, no more pleased then Martin was.

_"Shut up! Its cause your heavy ass is on top of my Guul!"_ he shot back. _"I wouldn't have missed if you weren't weighting me down!"_

Suddenly, Martin spun upside down, throwing the Calamity off of the Massacre's Guul. "You idiot!" Orga cursed as he fell, somehow landing on top of a Murasame, in its mobile armor mode.

Unfortunately, the ORB pilot, shocked by the Calamity landing on him, lost control of his machine, sending it spinning downwards. Orga managed to push himself off of the Murasame and came to land on the deck of an Alliance ship as the ORB machine crashed into the sea. A pair of Windams moved towards him, firing on the Calamity. Orga fired back his Schlag cannons, destroying them both.

Above, Martin brought the Massacre back, throwing his beam saber at an Astray, sheering its head off. A Windam appeared, firing off its Jet Striker mounted missiles at him. Martin fired his beam cannons and other weapons in response, destroying the missiles before they could hit him. Then he fired on the Windam, beam and high-velocity rounds tearing through the mobile suit.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Saul cursed as he and Nicol were forced to pull back towards the <em>Minerva<em> under the sheer numbers of Earth Forces and ORB mobile suits.

Thankfully, all of the ace pilots of the Alliance were being distracted by pilots of the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_. Unfortunately, it was drawing nearly every pilot they had to do it, leaving the _Minerva_ less than ideally defended.

A trio of Windams flew past them, firing off a spread of missiles at the _Minerva_. The ship's CIWS guns fired back, managing to take out a third of them and even shooting down one of the Windams. The remaining missiles struck the warship while the two Windams pulled back-

Only to be struck down by a burst of well-aimed beams. Dearka lowered his high-energy rifle. _"You guys need a hand?"_ he asked, firing his gun launcher at more ORB and Alliance machines.

"Thanks. We sure could use it," Saul replied as he fired on a Murasame.

Suddenly, two more Murasames, in their mobile armor mode, raced towards him, firing. Saul dodged several of their shots, but in the end, a beam struck his Guul and it exploded, sending Saul into the sea, making him a sitting duck. Both Dearka and Nicol were too busy with other mobile suits to help. Saul swore as he tried to fight back.

But at that moment, a golden beam pierced the Murasames, destroying them. Heero appeared. _"You alright?"_

"I'll be fine. Just a little wet."

_"Good, cause there's a lot more where that came from."_

* * *

><p>On top of the <em>Archangel<em>, John raised his sniper rifle, taking aim at an Astray. He fired off two shots, hitting its right arm and head. But John didn't stop, turning to another ORB mobile suit, which he proceeded to disable in the same manner. Unfortunately, there were still plenty of ORB pilots still fighting and with Kira distracted, there were going to be a lot of causalities.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Heine, unlike most of his comrades, he had somehow managed to avoid getting into a fight with one of the Extended pilots, instead he was battling Alliance Windams. He lashed out with the GOUF's heat rod, coiling the weapon around the rifle of a Windam. The electric burst destroyed the rifle, but the pilot himself would be unharmed. Another flew at him, its rifle blazing. But Heine was faster, firing his right arm mounted beam guns at it, shredding it apart. A third appeared from behind him, trying to slice the GOUF apart with a beam saber. Heine struck back, spinning and delivering a kick to the Windam's chest.<p>

Below him, down on one of the small, rocky 'islands' that lined the straight, the Gaia in mobile armor mode, which had left the _John Paul Jones_, watched Heine battle the Windams. It turned its beam cannons on the GOUF Ignited and fired. But Heine caught it out of the corner of his eyes and dodged several blasts.

"Oh yeah?!" he said, flying down towards the Gaia. He swung the heat rod once, smacking the Gaia in the back with his Slayer Whip. The electric shock momentarily stunned the Gaia and its pilot, allowing Heine the chance to lash out again, knocking the Gaia back, though this time, Stella recovered just in time to avoid landing on the Gaia's back by shifting to mobile suit mode. Stella raised her rifle, aiming it at the GOUF, which had landed on the ground, but the Slayer Whip suddenly coiled around it. Stella gasped in surprise.

"This is no ZAKU pal!" Heine yelled. "No ZAKU!"

The Slayer Whip released its electric shock, overloading the Gaia's rifle. Stella released it and raised her shield as a defense against the explosion.

"Bastard!" Stella cried out, drawing a beam saber and charging forward. She slashed left, but the GOUF ducked under the blade. But as it stood back up, Stella swung her saber back to the right, and Heine only just barely intercepted with his shield, the GOUF knocked back. "I won't lose here!"

Stella thought of the most important person in world to her. Neo. He needed her to win. He needed her to help defeat these enemies. Their enemies were strong, but she was strong too.

Heine righted his GOUF, preparing to strike back at the Gaia, but he found the black Gundam already leaping at him in mobile armor mode, Griffon 2 beam blades deployed. Heine raised his shield to deflect the blade, but before it even connected, the Gaia shifted to mobile suit mode, bunkering down low, and lashed out with an upwards kick, connecting with the GOUF and sending it flying back into the air. As Stella landed, she transformed back into her mobile suit mode. She then rushed forward, swinging her beam saber, and Heine just barely managed to twist away from a fatal blow before drawing his sword.

"I can see why the others have been having problems with you guys," Heine commented. "But don't think that I'll go down that easily!"

* * *

><p>In the skies, near the <em>Archangel<em>, a Murasame charged at Cagalli, firing its rifle wildly. Cagalli aimed at it, trying to make herself squeeze the trigger, but… but…

She was ORB's Chief Representative! How could she possibly fire on one of her own people?!

At that instant, a beam tore through the Murasame's arm from below, severing it. Cagalli glanced down, Chris lowered his GN Vulcan. "If you can't fire, then get out of here Cagalli!" he said. "What'll happen to ORB if you get shot down?"

As he spoke, an Astray Shrike opened fire on the Strike Rouge. Chris pulled up his GN Vulcan and fired. A beam tore through the Astray's rifle. Without its main weapon, the ORB pilot wisely retreated. Cagalli felt tears form in her eyes as her thoughts drifted to her father's words to the people of ORB only a few years ago.

_"We vow not to attack another nation, not to allow another nation to attack us, and not to intervene in the conflicts of other nations. We of ORB have been able to maintain these ideals in an era of sweeping changes, because we believe it is the most basic and important component of the framework we humans call a nation."_

Chris shifted his attention and GN Vulcan to an incoming wing of Murasames and fired. "Stop this, you guys!" Chris angrily yelled as fired. "This is a pointless battle!"

_"Like-minded individuals gathered together in the spirit of peace and harmony. As we face the present situation, I still believe this to be true. The Earth Forces are threatening to attack us unless we join their camp; however, in light of our beliefs, we cannot comply with their demands."_

Flay fired her rifle on an Earth Forces Windam, piercing its waist. She spun around, raising her shield to block the shot of a Murasame, and then fired back. While she was aiming for its head, she ended up hitting its upper torso, causing the mobile suit to explode.

_"For to accept that would be to accept the invasion of the most essential principles of ORB… no, the most important principles of humanity itself. The Earth Forces vow that they will attack us if we do not tow the line and fall in with them; however, we cannot submit to their ultimatum! For if we agree to join them, then the day would eventually come when we as a country would be asked to fight against other countries; other nations, whose only crime is that they are the enemies of the Earth Forces."_

Unlike the machines from the _Archangel_, most of the ZAFT pilots shot down their enemies, both Earth Alliance and ORB, indiscriminately. Shinn, in particular, ruthlessly gunned down any ORB mobile suit that came into his sight. Others were simply just doing all they could to defend themselves and their ship.

_"We will not allow another nation to attack us! This is integral to ORB's ideals, and we will defend them right to the end! But my fellow citizens, unfortunately, the threat is at our very doorstep."_

"Damn it!" Cagalli shouted, tears in her eyes and voice as she slammed a fist against the cockpit of the Strike Rouge. If only she hadn't been so weak, and now, with the situation as it was, she couldn't stop it until she could make the Seirans accede control of ORB, something they wouldn't do unless they could be somehow tricked into doing so!

Then, a red, white, and blue Murasame came up, firing at an Astray that had tried to sneak up behind her. _"I suggest you focus on the battle. If you do not want to kill, then just aim at the limbs or heads of the mobile suits!"_ a female voice said as Cagalli's eyes widened. What was _she_ doing here?!

"President Hilson?!"

"_Stay focused or ORB will _never_ escape burning!"_ the president yelled as she fired on an Astray that had targeted her machine.

President Hilson growled as she glanced at the ORB fleet with the EA fleet. Somehow, she had a feeling that Yuna Roma Seiran was behind the idea. But, then again, the man _was_ a coward. He hated Coordinators and was afraid of NASA's power, not to mention the idea of treating Coordinators the same as Naturals. So _of course_ he was going to go behind NASA's back and ally ORB with the AEU.

She then hovered there, opening up communications with the ORB fleet. _"Attention ORB fleet! You have violated the treaty that you signed with NASA! If you do not retreat from this battle and call off the alliance with the AEU and the Earth Forces, you can consider yourselves enemies of NASA! Therefore, if we meet in battle next time, ORB will face the full military might of the alliance!"_

* * *

><p><em>Takemikazuchi<em>

The crew was glaring at Yuna Roma Seiran, which made him nervous. Not to mention that Neo was now glaring at him as well, but for a different reason.

"_You never mentioned this little alliance you had with NASA, Lord Yuna…"_ the EA officer growled.

"H-H-How was I supposed to know that they would be here?!" Yuna stammered in his defense. "I never thought they would actually take it as a threat!"

"_You have just thirty seconds to explain yourself, or ORB _will_ pay!"_ Neo remarked.

Yuna looked around, trying to find _someone_ to blame. "I-i-it was NASA! They _forced_ me to sign that treaty! I never wanted to, because I _knew_ that ORB would be safer with the EA!"

"Lord Yuna!" Amagi shouted. He was shocked that the man was blaming _NASA_ for what _he_ had done.

"Shut up!" Yuna shouted back at him. Amagi wisely kept his mouth shut.

"_I see. And what did they use to force you into signing such a treaty?"_ Neo asked, his voice holding skepticism.

"They used force to make me sign it! They threatened to take over ORB!" Yuna said in a dramatic tone. "It was all I could do to protect ORB!"

Neo just smirked. _"Then I can count on you to take out those NASA machines as well?"_

"Yes!" Yuna crowed. _Anything_ to get NASA away from him!

* * *

><p>"<em>ORB Forces, this is your only warning. If you do not call off the alliance with the AEU, then you are officially enemies of NASA!"<em> the president said as she addressed the ORB fleet.

A few ship commanders looked at their crews before deciding to back away from the fight. It did not help much though, although the number of ORB ships lost would be fewer than it would be if they had been involved in the battle again.

"_I will not repeat this warning! Call off the alliance or you _will_ be targeted for attack by NASA!"_

But the rest of the ORB fleet refused to back off.

In the cockpit of her custom machine, the U.S. president growled as a Windam flew at her. "Damn it! Back off _now!"_ she snarled as she fired at the EA machine.

The EA pilot just laughed. _"ORB will _never_ join you as an ally! They are _our_ ally now!"_ the pilot sneered. _"And NASA will fall to us, the _true humans!_"_

President Hilson's eyes widened before the hazel seed exploded in her mind, rage filling her. "My home will _never_ fall, you EA bastard!" she screamed she slashed at the Windam, killing the pilot when she cut his machine in half.

* * *

><p>Treize's Tempest sword came down on the Freedom, but Kira pulled up his shield, blocking the strike. Kira pushed him back as he swung his saber, narrowly missing the Specter's left arm before following up with a kick. "Argh!" Treize screamed as he stumbled back for a moment before righting himself. "You're…You're just as good…No…You're better than the simulations. Good. It will make my victory all the greater!"<p>

In the back of Treize's mind, a black seed shattered. Kira froze, recoiling from the dark aura now radiating from the Specter. Suddenly, the machine began move closer.

Kira was unsettled by what he felt at the moment, which was an aura of pure rage and bloodlust.

Treize roared, rushing Kira once more, his sword held above his head. Kira raised his shield, blocking the downward swing of the sword. But Treize didn't stop, pulling his sword up and then slamming it down again repeatedly. The Freedom was being pushed back by the furious rain of sword swings. Kira knew he had to break his momentum before his shield gave way. He spun the Freedom, attempting to kick the Specter again, but this time Treize was faster and counted with his own kick, locking their legs together as they tried to overpower the other. Treize smirked, drawing his left revolver. "Shit!" Kira swore, rushing to pull away from the Specter.

Kira broke the leg lock and dove down, a beam narrowly missing his head. Treize started to laugh. "Come on! Show me everything you have! Throw everything you have at me and see how it amounts to nothing!"

It had been quite a while since Kira had fought at this level. Not since his battle with Rau Le Creuset at Jachin Due had he been this challenged by someone. And just like Creuset, this pilot radiated his own, albeit different, aura of malevolence. "Alright then," Kira quietly replied, a purple seed spinning for a moment in his own mind before it burst. "I'm not going easy on you anymore!"

Kira struck back, swinging his sabers down on the Specter's shoulders. Treize pulled up his sword, blocking the sabers before they could hit him, as that happened, Kira drove his knee into the Specter, driving it back.

Treize laughed as he moved his sword in front of him. "Good… This going to be one hell of a fight!"

With that, the two struck.

* * *

><p>Yzak roared as he swung his saber down on the Blu Duel, but Reccoa blocked it with her own. At that instance, the Blu Duel's Scorpion railgun pivoted and fired, tearing off the ZAKU Duel's head, knocking Yzak off balance. Reccoa followed up, swinging at Yzak, but he managed to jump back. Unfortunately, due to the sudden loss of his main camera; he lost his right forearm in the process.<p>

"Dammit," Yzak cursed as he raised his remaining saber in front of him defensively. He had gotten careless and was starting to pay for it.

"Yzak! Look out!" Saul called out.

At that moment, two Windams appeared behind him, one with a rifle, and the other with a beam saber. The Windam with the saber charged as his comrade laid down covering fire. But Saul was able to take out the rifleman before he could more than a few shots off while Yzak sidestepped the charging Windam and ran his saber through it. But at that moment, Reccoa struck as well, swinging her beam sabers through the ZAKU's legs and Yzak's machine fell.

Suddenly, Nicol swooped down, grabbing the ZAKU Duel. "I got you Yzak," he said as they headed for the _Minerva_. "You alright?"

"Fine," Yzak grumbled. "Damn that imposer! If I had my Duel, things would have been different."

Reccoa moved to intercept the pair when Saul fired at her, forcing her back. "You're going to have to go through me first," Saul said.

"So be it," Reccoa replied, switching to her beam guns.

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Auel roared, ramming into the Forbidden.<p>

Shani was thrown back by the mobile armor, nearly losing his scythe. As soon as he righted himself, the Abyss rammed him again, but this time Shani held on with one hand, slamming the sharp end of this scythe into its body. However, it did little against Phase Shift Armor. "Give it up, stubborn bastard! You can't beat me!" Auel shouted, stopping and throwing the Forbidden from his machine so he could fire his torpedoes at it.

What he was unaware of was that Shani had jammed his scythe into one of his torpedo tubes, and when he had just thrown the Forbidden off, the end of scythe broke off and stayed lodged in the tube. Auel squeezed the trigger…

The Abyss's left shoulder exploded. Auel transformed his mobile suit back, what was left of the shoulder, hanging by a tread. "You…you…you bastard!" a furious Auel shouted. "I'll get you for that!"

"Just try it!" Shani shot back, ready for more.

Auel scowled, but didn't move. The damage to the Abyss was severe. He couldn't stick around. "Next time," he replied, pulling back to the _John Paul Jones_.

Tao just smirked at Shani's little tactic. _"Nice work there. Very impressive."_

Shani just grinned a crazy grin. "Crazy works."

Tao just shook her head. When would that guy ever learn?

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the Freedom and the Specter continued their graceful dance of battle. Like a pair of ancient swordsmen, they clashed, their blades meeting constantly. Every move one took, every attack they launched, was countered, parried, blocked or dodged by the other before they replied with their own strike, only to be met with a counter, repeating the endless cycle. Kira swung his beam saber in a low horizontal arc, intending to slice off the Specter's legs, but Treize leaped up, pulling up the Specter's legs while swing his sword down on the Freedom's head. The Freedom's shield shot up, slapping the dropping blade to the side. Treize then followed up by slamming its feet into the Freedom's upper body, knocking Kira back. Both pilots paused, allowing themselves a moment to recover from their fierce fighting.<p>

"It seems that we are evenly matched. If it wasn't for my power restrictions, we could go on fighting until the end of time. It appears I have only one option left," Treize said, pulling his hands from the Specter's controls. "Never have I willingly done this before, but I think it's warranted, just this once." Treize reached for the control device to his drug administer, located on his left wrist, and set it to its maximum setting, well beyond the safe range.

Treize let out a loud howl as more drugs entered his system. His heart raced as his veins began to bulge out of his skin. Red filled his vision as Treize tightly gripped the Specter's controls. "DIE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, lunging at Kira with his Tempest sword.

Kira jumped back, dodging the blade as he thrust his own saber forward. The Specter sidestepped the beam blade and drove its knee into the Freedom. As Kira was thrown back, the Specter struck again, but Kira barely managed to raise his shield in time. It didn't stop Treize for long however, as he began furiously beating the Freedom's shield with his sword. While the Extended attacked his shield, Kira deactivated his beam saber, placing it back on the Freedom's waist before reaching for his rifle. He pulled the weapon up, but at that moment, the Specter's sword came down hard on his shield, knocking it aside. Kira fired his rifle, the beam grazing the left side of the Specter's torso, cutting out a strip of his armor.

But it stopped the berserker Extended for all of a second. Treize roared as continued to wildly swing his sword at the Freedom. Kira fought to block and evade the sword, losing the bottom portion of his shield in the process. He then threw the damaged shield at the Specter, causing it stop as it sliced through it. Kira took off, using the temporary distraction get some distance between the Specter and himself, so he could effectively use the full power of the Freedom's HiMAT mode against it. But Treize wasn't about to let him get away and raced after him, tightly gripping his sword. It wasn't lost on Kira that Treize wasn't firing on him with his revolvers or beam cannon. _'He's become like a berserker,'_ Kira thought as he dove over a pair of Windams. _'He could have switched to his guns and fired at me instead of chasing after me with just his sword. If I can keep my distance, we won't attack me.'_

At that moment, the Specter reached the two Windams that Kira had flown over, but it didn't bother to avoid them. Treize sliced both in two as he passed them, his eyes never leaving the Freedom. At that moment, Kira flipped around, switching into HiMAT mode, taking aim as the Specter drew closer to him. He fired the beams and high-velocity rounds racing towards Treize. At the last second, Treize dove down, out the path of fire but Kira continued to fire, tracking him as he moved. _'I see. He's become faster and stronger, but he's only fighting on instinct and reaction. He isn't thinking. If I can-'_

The Specter drew too close for Kira to effectively use the HiMAT and as he folded his wings and railguns back, Treize slammed his machine into the Freedom. At that brief spilt-second, when the bodies of the mobile suits came into contact, both cried out in pain as what felt like red hot iron rods were stabbed into their brains.

"_Kill…" _Kira heard whispered into his mind by an unrecognizable voice. _"Kill…"_

As the Freedom was send backwards, away from the Specter, the pain faded, becoming a dull headache before disappearing altogether. Kira shook his head vigorously, trying to sort out what just happened. Was because he had come in close contact to the Specter's pilot? He could feel that the Specter was like him, possessing the awareness only a few had. But what had caused that…that interference for the lack of a better term? Could his awareness have been brought out artificially and had a negative reaction with his own when they came into contact? "Just who is this guy?" Kira wondered, staring at the Specter, which had come to a stop, just like him.

But it didn't stay immobile for long. A few moments, Treize was back up, raising his sword to strike at the Freedom again. "DIE!"

Kira jumped back as the Tempest sword swung at him. Treize snarled and continued to swing away at him, forcing Kira to leap back from him again and again as he reached for his beam sabers. Drawing them, Kira crossed the blades together as Treize swung his sword down, catching it. Suddenly, the Specter's free hand collided with the Freedom's head, breaking apart the crossing blades. Kira flipped the Freedom as he fell back, driving its feet into the Specter. The two stumbled back from the other and paused for a split-second before they roared and lunged forward, their blades clashing once more. Both fought with everything that they could muster, their blades striking each other repeatedly, but neither could manage to hit the other's mobile suit as they battled. Quickly, Kira found himself being pushed back by the sheer ferocity of Treize's blows. Treize swung his blade on a diagonal arc, meeting Kira's raised left saber. Kira stabbed his right blade forward, only to have Treize grab the Freedom's wrist, forcing the beam blade away from himself. The two remained there, locked in that position as they fought to overpower the other.

At least until Heero fired at the two, forcing Kira to back off so he would not get hit.

Now Treize was pissed. He glared up at Wing Zero before he pulled his Tempest Sword, flying right up at the famed machine.

"You will die, Berserker of JOSH-A!" he snarled.

Heero was forced to dodge the blow, only for the Specter to ram into Wing Zero. As both machines made full body contact like the Freedom had with the Specter earlier, Treize suddenly felt this imposing presence that seemed to pierce his mind. While it felt natural, there was also an…artificial…cold…feeling to it, like it was not…human. At the same time, Heero felt this…feeling in his mind, the Zero System being the only thing that kept it at bay. The feeling was cold…almost inhuman…

The Natural fired Wing Zero's engines, pulling back from the Specter before he felt the system act up. _Go left._ Heero did so, just barely avoiding a blade slash that would have taken the cockpit out. _Dodge up._ Heero flew up, a beam blast missing Wing Zero's left leg and arm. _Go right._ The Natural flew right, avoiding a sword impact with Wing Zero's right engine cover.

Treize snarled as he tried to slash off Wing Zero's right arm, but Heero brought up the shield, which took the blow with no trouble. The Specter began to push the powerful machine back towards the _Minerva_, only for Heero to push back with the more powerful engines of Wing Zero. The more powerful engines began to overpower the Specter's own engines, which was very difficult to do by most machines. But then again, Wing Zero was not a normal machine either.

With everyone else engaged in battle, there was no one to help Heero, who was barely dodging the blows from the EA pilot. _'This guy is like the former Extendeds I fought in the last war. But he is much stronger than they were.'_ Heero thought as he dodged a blow that would have lopped off Wing Zero's head. He then flew back and the blade passed through right where he had been earlier.

It was at times like this that Heero felt grateful the Zero System was capable of communicating with him in heated battles. Even more so now, given who is opponent was. It was taking everything he had just to dodge.

_Attack from left._ Heero dodged to the right, barely avoiding the beam saber. The blade barely missed the cockpit. Panting now, Heero realized there was only one way to win. _'I have no choice…but what can trigger it?'_ He never got the answer, as he was forced to dodge a blow that would have impacted the nuclear reactor of his machine.

Putting some distance between him and the enemy pilot, Heero was finally able to pull out the Twin Buster Rifle and fire at the Specter. Treize did not react quickly enough to avoid getting hit on the leg. _'He is only reacting on emotion. That is the key to winning.'_ Heero thought as he watched the Specter's right leg explode.

* * *

><p><em>The John Paul Jones<em>

Neo watched as the situation continued to unfold. Treize had gone berserk in his attempts to defeat the Freedom, Reccoa had crippled the blue ZAKU Phantom, Auel's machine had received severe damage while the remaining Extended were locked in duels with other pilots from the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_ while their remaining pilots were able to hold back the worst of what the combined Earth Alliance/ORB fleet could throw.

There was no other option left.

He turned to Matthews. "Fire signal flares," he said. "We're withdrawing. We've lost the upper hand here."

"Yes sir," Matthews said with a nod.

"Next time, we'll be ready for the _Archangel_," Neo added as the flares soared into the air.

With the retreat signaled, all of the Earth Alliance and ORB pilots began to withdraw while their opponents from the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_ pulled back towards their respective ships.

All expect for two…

Wing Zero and the Specter remained locked in battle, neither willing to back down.

Neo scowled. "Treize, we're withdrawing. Return to the ship," he ordered over the comm.

But he didn't respond. Something he never did. "Treize! We're withdrawing! Return to the Jones at once!" Neo demanded, growing annoyed at his subordinate. Again, there was no response from Treize. "Very well then, you leave me no choice. 13 Omega Red."

Those three words pierced the red haze that clouded Treize. For an instant, he stood there, his eyes wide in surprise. But it passed and he began to scream in agony, his body shuttering violently. The pain was too much, shattering his berserker rage. He had to withdraw…to get back to the ship…and the doctors…before it was too much…

Treize head-butted Wing Zero, breaking the battle they had been in and raced back towards the _John Paul Jones_ with the same speed he had used to chase the Freedom earlier, ignoring everything else.

Kira watched him and the remaining ORB and Earth Alliance pilots retreat, breathing heavily, as did Heero. Once again, Kira was reminded of his fierce battles from the last war, against Le Creuset, against the former Biological CPUs, against Athrun and his teammates. Even the dread he had always felt in the back of his mind every time they withdrew, knowing that he would end up facing them again in battle, and that he may not be so lucky the next time. He knew they would face each other again in combat, he could feel it. The only question was how would that encounter end?

Heero was also breathing heavily now, even more so than Kira, given his genetic status. The Natural was reminded of the past wars he had fought in, and yet…none of them had been this intense, not even those against Zechs, his rival! But now…it was just too much. He had the feeling that the he would face that pilot again, but would he even survive the next fight?

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller had seen the battle occurring thanks to the satellite feed from New Juneau. It had been very strange to say the least. But with the _Constitution_ arriving too late to prevent the battle from getting out of hand, NASA's first mission had failed. But there was still another chance to pull it off, with more battles to come.

He had seen how useless words had been, so attacking both sides had been the next best thing. Of course, that had not worked out well either, as the _Archangel_ crew had already thrown things out of whack.

"So…it seems that there is something amiss here." He mused as he looked at the images of the battle. This was not good…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

As the unseen ship made its way away from the battle, Tao was pissed. They had tried to keep the two sides from fighting, but the _Archangel_ had made that very difficult. Clearly, NASA would have to talk to the ship's captain about their intervention.

NASA was not going to let anything stop them from carrying out the mission to keep the EA and ZAFT from fighting. Even if it meant fighting the _Archangel_ crew next time the two ships met in combat.

"Why did they have to show up?!" she snarled as she slammed her fist onto the wall of the hanger.

"I have no idea." President Hilson replied as she walked by. "But maybe they have the same idea that we have."

Tao looked at the president, a questioning look on her face. "If they do, then why would they not tell us?"

President Hilson shrugged. "I can't say. What they do and what we do are two completely different things."

As the president left, Tao could only wonder what awaited the world now…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander could only wonder what awaited the world now as she watched the images of the battle play out on a monitor behind her desk. From what she could see, the ZAFT machine that had been stolen, the Specter, was really pushing Wing Zero and its pilot, the Berserker of JOSH-A, to their limits. And that was saying something, as almost no one could match Heero Yuy and his powerful machine.

'_Just what did the EA do to create such a capable pilot? Is it possible that that pilot is an Extended as well?'_ she wondered before the battle images faded out…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young was not happy about the action that the famed Legged Ship had taken against both sides. It had messed up the plan that he had been hoping to see carried out. Now NASA had to deal with the famed ship as well as the threat of an invasion by both opposing sides. Still, at least now NASA had a means of fighting back against ORB and the EA, well, mainly the EA, anyway.

"ORB was willing to fire on the machine of Cagalli Yula Attha…either the Seirans are desperate to keep her away from ORB, or the nation is under threat from the AEU. Either way, the nation of ORB is not in a good position." He murmured as he recalled the situation NASA now had to deal with concerning the IA Treaty as well.

The vice-president walked into his office, closing the door behind him. So far, things were not working in NASA's favor. But that was more than capable of changing. All that he needed to do was make the right decisions. With the right decisions, the situation could turn around and no one would have to suffer for it.

He just hoped that it would not get any worse than it really was…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal was more than smug at the appearance of the famed _Archangel_. The ship had appeared like he had predicted. Of course, the appearance of the NASA ship and machines had been unexpected, but still, it had been fruitful for him. The Legged Ship was now in his sights. And he had NASA to thank as well.

"_You think you have them to thank, but then it all falls apart when the truth comes out."_ The image of Le Creuset said as it appeared.

"The truth is just another word for saying something that no one wants to hear." Durandal replied in his smug tone.

Le Creuset's image frowned. _"No one is able to predict everything. Not even I was able to."_

The PLANT chairman just waved the image off, which then faded. Then, another image appeared. Durandal looked back at it, only to see the image of an older man, a cane in his hands, and wearing a suit that looked to be of a high-quality material. _"You think you can predict the future?"_

"And you are?" Durandal asked. He had never seen this man before in his life, not even in history books.

"_I am of no importance. You think you are so right about everything, and yet you are not. There is another player in chess, and you have yet to find out who it really is."_

The image's words got to the chairman. There was _another_ player? If so, who was it?

"Who is this second player?" Durandal demanded. The image just slowly faded. _"Who it is is of no importance to you…"_

The voice faded as well, leaving a confused Chairman Durandal behind…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA attacks the <em>Archangel<em>, the EA/ORB fleet, and the _Minerva_, while the other three sides attack vice versa. Heero finally fights Treize at his full power, and the EA/ORB fleet is forced to retreat.

Now for some explanation. Treize, because he is a Newtype, was able to inflict mental pain on Kira because Kira is a Natural Newtype, meaning his awareness is not artificial. Treize's is. Now, Heero has an artificial awareness as well in the form of the Zero System. _However_, because the Zero System is an _external_ source of artifical awareness, Heero was not caused any pain. Treize's awareness is _internal_, meaning it is within his body. As such, while Treize was able to somewhat get inside Heero's mind, it was really the Zero System that kept the feelings of dread that Kira felt at bay. Treize though, was able to feel the presence of the Zero System, which is what kept him from truly piercing Heero's mind. In short, the Zero System acted as interference for Treize's Newtype abilities. An external source of awareness cannot be pierced by an internal source of awareness. Because the Zero System is contained within the computer systems of Wing Zero, it acts as a defense against Newtype abilities. If anyone needs further explanation on this, feel free to PM me.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	63. GS Phase 23: Crossing Glances

******Chapter twenty-three is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Oh, Yuna will suffer dearly for this soon enough. Phase 29 will deal with that. And as for Treize being able to match Heero, Heero will have a real fight on his hands each time the two fight. And having the same symbols can only go so far before the real ones gain even more support. You will see that as this goes on. Glad you liked it!******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it. And take a guess as to who the man was.******

******117Jorn: Glad you could review again. As for the foreshadowing, I hope you will read the next arc. The Zero System is a real handy thing, so long as you can control it that is. ;)******

******Navek: The old man, if you watched Gundam 00, should be a no-brainer. If not, then who founded Celestial Being? That is who Durandal is seeing. As to why he is seeing him, well, let's just say that the Chairman may or may not be a Newtype. Hence why he is seeing the old man. I hope you continue to read.! XD!******

******BigMac51: Yep. I wanted to put up last chapter for a while. And Aki' recognizing Nisha was planned, so it was not really a twist.******

******Final Genesis: Glad you liked it! And they will find a way, trust me. XD!******

**************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Three: Crossing Glances<p>

_The John Paul Jones_

Neo shook his head, surveying the damage to the hangar caused by the Specter's wild thrashing as it crashed into the ship.

He never liked using the block words, but given Treize's refusal to withdraw and the money invested in him, Neo didn't have much of a choice. Leaving him behind wasn't an option.

The hatch of the Specter's cockpit opened and Treize stumbled out, his helmet tossed aside. "RAAARGH!" he screamed, thrashing wildly on the ground.

Doctors rushed into the hangar as Treize's thrashing fell down to spasms of pain, and they quickly moved him onto a stretcher, rushing him from the hangar.

Watching all of this happen, Gyunei laughed. "Ha! Look at what the self-proclaimed 'greatest of the Extended' has been reduced too!" he said mockingly. He never saw the blow coming for his stomach, followed by a decidedly vicious uppercut.

Gai glared at him, ready to hit him again. "Don't laugh at him," he said.

"Why you–"

"03 Omega Red."

Gyunei let out a roar of pain, thrashing about on the ground just as Treize had, drawing the attention of the remaining doctors. They all looked distinctly annoyed, and as soon as he also fell down to spasms, they likewise moved him onto a stretcher and rushed him from the hangar.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Rezin said. "The doctors will have their work cut out for them."

"Don't like him," Gai mumbled as he walked away.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Damn it!" Shinn shouted, punching his locker after changing back into his uniform. "I can't _believe_ that! We could've actually won that battle if they hadn't interfered!"

"I understand you're frustration, Shinn," Heine said, calmly buttoning up his uniform. "But I'm not sure I agree with you. We'd only have gotten the ORB ships, for the most part, and the Freedom's presence did draw away the Specter. Given that the pilot was able to match the Freedom, I'd say that's a_ very_ good thing. Although, Heero Yuy was a real force out there today as well."

"We could've taken him!" insisted Shinn.

"Oh, so now you think you're better than the Freedom and Wing Zero?" Yzak asked, sounding distinctly annoyed.

"At least I managed to keep my machine intact," Shinn angrily replied.

The damage done to Yzak's ZAKU had been great. So much so, that the tech crews were saying that it would be easier to replace it than repair it.

"What did you say?!"

"That's enough!" Nicol said, stepping in between the two. "Arguing about it won't solve anything. Just be glad that everyone made it back safely."

The two pilots glared at each other, but said nothing.

"He's right Shinn," Athrun said.

Shinn sighed. "You're right," he replied. "But it doesn't mean that I'm happy about what happened."

"So what now?" Dearka asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're making for the port of Tarcuius for repairs," Yzak's voice replied as he looked around the room. "We took a fair bit of damage all around out there. We'll probably be stuck at port for at least three days, maybe more."

"Anything else we're supposed to be doing when we get there?" Saul asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Yzak replied. "Unless we receive alternative orders, I think we can all take this opportunity for a bit of real shore leave."

"Well, at least you'll be able a new ZAKU Yzak," Dearka commented.

"A ZAKU?" Heine chuckled. "Why have a simple ZAKU, when I can get you a brand new GOUF?"

Heero was silent before Heine spoke to him. "You really did well out there."

"Hn."

Shinn growled at the simple grunt. "Hey, at least have the decency to thank him for complimenting you!" he snarled.

"You didn't exactly show respect yourself." Heero growled back. Shinn just looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the famed pilot.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

"Damn it!" Cagalli shouted, punching the wall furiously—repeatedly. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

While the Lioness of ORB vented her frustrations, the other pilots calmly changed back from their pilot suits to their uniforms, all keeping well away from her. As Kira left the lounge, he found Lacus and Flay waiting for him. A slight nod was shared between them before they started walking down the corridors.

"The pilot of the Specter," he said, glancing at Flay, flanking him on the left with Lacus on the right. "Do you have any idea about that?"

"None," Flay replied, shaking her head. "But I saw him at Armory One. He felt…wrong."

"When our machines came into direct contact…" Kira said. "I heard this voice. 'Kill', it said. It sounded like some kind of mantra."

"Well, you were in combat," Flay replied. "It's not that strange for him to be thinking kill."

"No," Kira said, shaking his head. "It was different. It was…it was strange. I just can't describe it. But he is dangerous. _Very_ dangerous."

"We could tell. There were times when it looked like you were going to lose," Flay commented.

"I know. There were times when I was thinking the same thing," Kira admitted before pausing for a moment. "He's not a Natural."

"He could be like Shani, Martin and Orga," Lacus suggested.

"He is. I could tell," Kira said. "If-no, _when_-we encounter them again, stay away from him. I'll fight him."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"I can't fathom why they would do this," Athrun said, sitting on one of the couches in the _Minerva_'s lounge. "I don't understand it at all."

The other FAITH pilot glanced at Athrun briefly before looking away. "The answers are something you'll have to find for yourself," Heine replied. "If you can't find those answers yourself, then you won't find the resolve to do what you must, either. What will you do?"

"I'm not sure," Athrun admitted. "I guess I'll have to go out and find the answers."

"We'll have several days before we head out again," Saul suggested, who was sitting across from him. "Perhaps you should try and get in contact with them during that time?"

"What?"

"Now that they know you're a pilot aboard this ship, they'll seek you out," he said. "Like you, they'll want answers."

"That makes sense. After all, you were their comrade in the last war," Heine added, looking at Athrun. "The rest of us can hold down the fort here, so don't worry about that."

"But what if they come and try to attack us while we're still in port?" asked Athrun. Heine shook his head.

"No. Their ships may have been relatively undamaged, but their mobile suits took a heavy beating out there," he said. "They won't attack us under those conditions."

"Hmm… I'm curious, though," Dearka murmured. "Which machines will they prioritize the repairs on?"

"I don't really see how that's valid," Athrun said, earning chuckles from Heine.

"Actually, it's critical," he said. "Think about it: when your entire mobile suit force is crippled, which machines will you prioritize the repairs on? The ones with the most power or the ones with the best pilots?"

"I'd have to say the best pilots," Athrun said, nodding. "Okay, I see what you're saying."

"Of course, that's only for the Earth Forces. The ORB fleet doesn't have any special machines or pilots, so they would just focus on fixing their damaged machines. But even then, it's gonna take time. So go, see them, try to get some answers. But tell Yzak before you go, otherwise he'll get pissed off at everyone."

"Instead of only getting pissed off at me," Athrun blandly added.

The two pilots grinned. "Of course."

"I'll go as well." Heero said as he looked at Athrun. "I can get a message out to them."

"Very well." Athrun said as he nodded at Heero.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

Flay let out a soft sigh, feeling the tension in her muscles fade away under the soothing heat of the shower, the sweat and dirt from piloting washing away easily.

She'd killed again today. It was almost strange, though—Andy had told her about his first kill, how it had turned his stomach, and how, just as he'd been told, he'd eventually get used to it.

Flay had gotten used to it. But, to no real surprise, the lives of the ORB pilots that she'd taken had twisted her stomach, badly. She idly wondered how the others were feeling, before her thoughts turned to the Specter, and she shivered, feeling as though the water pouring on her had suddenly turned to ice.

That machine and its pilot… It was a truly terrifying monster.

Flay shook her head, dispelling her thoughts on that machine, returning back to the past.

When the Strike Raven was first completed, Kira, Athrun, Andy and John had all volunteered to help teach her. After Chris barely survived, she vowed that she would become stronger, to protect herself, Chris, and their son. The others were more than willing to help.

Athrun had shown her how to handle the Raven Striker, but after that, he'd backed out, so that he could focus on his job as Cagalli's aide and bodyguard. The others taught her how to handle all of the Strike Raven as a whole. She was pretty good, and steadily improving. Out of the cockpit, she'd trained her skills as a marksman as well as unarmed combat with John and Andy.

Flay turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her body. Her thoughts turned down another avenue.

Alexander…

She knew he was safe with them on the _Archangel_. But even then, she still worried about him all the time. And, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of world he would grow up in. After the end of the last war, everything had seemed so bright, that mankind had learned its lesson for a generation or two. How had it all fallen apart so quickly? Worse, would it happen again down the road, when her son was old enough to fight? Would he be stuck fighting the same war that they had fought, that they were still fighting?

Flay shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she finished toweling off and began to get dressed.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

_Docked at the Port of Tacuius on the Sea of Marmara_

_The next day_

"What? You think you can find that ship?" questioned Talia.

"Yes ma'am," answered Athrun, standing across the desk from her. "I'm sure you're aware of what's in my records captain. But I fought alongside that ship. During the Great War, I fought alongside the _Archangel_ against the ZAFT forces at Battle of Jachin Due. I know the person who's most likely piloting that mobile suit, the Freedom, as well as the crew of the _Archangel_. And it goes without saying, I know the ORB Representative we heard." Talia frowned as Athrun paused. "But that's just it. I know them so well that… I can't fathom why they would do this. I… I just don't understand it, ma'am."

"I know how you feel," replied Talia. "I don't understand it either, but…"

"I think that after ORB sided with the Earth Forces, all they wanted was to get them to stop fighting and go home," said Athrun. "But there must've been a better way they could've achieved their goals. A way that wouldn't have ended up with lives being sacrificed. Maybe they just don't understand the whole situation." Athrun sighed. "They don't know they're making a mistake."

"I'm sure Headquarters is going to want to take action on this," he continued. "In that case I think it's my duty to try and find them. When I talk to them, I can try and work out some kind of solution."

"And is that your judgment as a FAITH operative in the service of ZAFT?" asked Talia.

"Yes ma'am," replied Athrun. Talia sighed.

"Then I really don't have the authority to stop you," she said, turning to him and standing up. "I agree that the entire battle, which resulted in a pointless sacrifice, was unnecessary." Well, it was her opinion. The scenario would never repeat—but Talia wasn't going to go public with the confrontation between her and the headquarters, which was why Athrun never had a chance of seeing the proof of it on Talia's cheek. "Although, who knows what might've happened if we had fought the Earth Forces without interruption. Very well. I understand." Talia sighed. "You have my permission to leave the ship. But will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, ma'am. But Heero is going with me as well, considering he and I fought together in the last war as well," said Athrun, raising his hand in salute. "And thank you for obliging me."

Talia returned the salute.

A short while later, and the Savior, repairs complete, launched, followed by Wing Zero.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Lunamaria was standing in the captain's office. "You want me to do this?" she asked, as if unsure of what Captain Gladys was asking her.<p>

"I know you do not like this, but it is orders from above." Talia replied.

Luna looked down, wondering why the Chairman would even put out such a request. "It just feels wrong…" she murmured.

"I know. Just do this, and it will all be over. Then we can forget this. Okay." The captain asked gently. Luna nodded, leaving the room behind.

* * *

><p><em>Tarcuius<em>

_The next day_

"Yes," Miriallia said, holding the cell phone to her ear. "Yes. I understand. I'll find him." With that, Miriallia hung up the phone and sighed.

Ever since she first left on her job as a photojournalist, Miriallia's work for Terminal had simply been sending information back. This was the first time she received any specific orders.

Not that she could complain. In a way, it was really her own fault for taking such an interest in the _Minerva_ and following it all over the place. Besides, it had been good to actually hear from someone again, and after seeing the _Archangel_ at the Dardanelles Straight yesterday, well… she'd sort of been hoping for this.

Still… it was a pretty big city. She wondered where Athrun and Heero could be.

Miriallia walked down the stairs to street level. She supposed the best place to start would be closer to the _Minerva_ at the port. She glanced both ways, looking for any approaching cars. She was about to step onto the street when she heard one coming the left, and paused. She looked that way to see the vehicle come around the bend and, as soon as it passed her, ran across the street.

She was about to start down the stairs towards the harbor when a familiar voice called out.

"Miriallia! Miriallia Haw!"

"Huh?" she murmured, pausing and glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the voice. The vehicle that had just passed her stopped and the driver was half standing on his seat, looking back at her as he removed his glasses, the other occupant also looking in her direction.

Mir couldn't believe her luck. "Athrun Zala? Heero Yuy?"

* * *

><p>A short while later, the three were at a restaurant as Athrun finished explaining what he'd been doing. Mir knew at least some of it already, but few people knew that she her job as a photojournalist was mostly just a guise for her job as part of Terminal Intelligence.<p>

"I see," she said. "And so, when the war began, you didn't stay with ORB. Instead, you went back to ZAFT." Somehow, despite her attempts to sound neutral, she felt like she was being negative about it. "And Heero, you joined ZAFT as a mercenary, eh?"

"Yes, but only to find out where the war is going."

Athrun looked away, almost guiltily. "Well, it's simplifying things, but that's what happened," he said. "Um… listen, I need to talk about the _Archangel_."

Heero just looked at her.

_'Perfect_,' thought Mir, putting on an expression of confusion.

"See, I knew that your old ship had left ORB, but why in the world did it end up here?" he explained. "When it interfered… things got a little…"

"A little messy?" Mir replied. Seeing Athrun's confused expression, she continued, reaching into her bag. "I know all about it. I saw the whole thing from beginning to end." She slid him the photos she pulled out—photos she'd taken of the battle. He rifled through a few before setting them down. "What do you want to accomplish by searching for the _Archangel_?"

Mir knew they wanted to talk to Athrun too. She hid a wince, thinking about that fake Lacus.

"I just want to talk," Athrun explained. "I want to meet with them. With Kira and Cagalli too."

He had guts, she'd give him that much. That or a death wish. "Even though… you're a member of ZAFT again?" She challenged.

"But that's…!" Athrun started before falling silent.

"Alright," Mir said. "It can be arranged. I can put you in touch, as long as it's just you and Heero."

"Huh?"

"It's my country," she continued. "But I haven't been back to ORB in a long time. I don't exactly know what's happening there. But I can't imagine anyone being happy about this situation." As she spoke, she reached out and picked up the photos she'd handed to Athrun. The one on top showed the Freedom, just after it had knocked away the Specter. "Especially Kira."

A form watched the trio talk, unaware of what they were saying. Luna could barely hear them talking, but she knew that it had to be important enough for even Heero to have joined them.

This had not been what she had planned on doing, but then again, who was she to question orders?

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"A reconnaissance mission?" Shinn asked. "That's what you want us to do?"

Arthur had called him, Rey, Dearka, and Saul for an unexpected meeting, which, oddly enough, Luna, Heero, Heine and the rest were not attending. In fact, nobody had seen Luna since yesterday, around the time Athrun left.

"That's right," Arthur answered. "It's a formal order straight from Headquarters."

"So what exactly is the mission?" Rey asked.

"We've received some information from a local resident," Arthur answered, indicating a location on the map of the Tarcuius area with his pointer. "Apparently, there's some kind of research facility connected to the Earth Alliance in the backwoods of the area. There's not much happening there now, but it is of significant size. And, in the past, the locals have noticed a lot of vehicles, including mobile suits, coming and going." Arthur collapsed the pointer. "We want the four of you to head out early tomorrow morning and check on it."

"You want to use us for this lame job?" Shinn said, less than pleased by the assignment.

"For once, I agree with him," Dearka added. "I mean the four of us for this? Wouldn't one of the Commanders be better for this?"

"First, this job is certainly not 'lame'," Arthur sternly said. "What if, for example, you find it's an armory filled with weapons?"

"Oh… yeah," Shinn murmured.

"It's an _extremely_ important mission," Arthur said. "But the potential risk isn't great enough to warrant one of the higher-ups for mere reconnaissance. Rey, you'll be in charge of this mission."

"Yes sir," answered the blonde.

"Right," Arthur said with a nod. "Dismissed, and good luck."

* * *

><p><em>Outside Durandal's Office<em>

_Aprilius One_

Ian Kessel stormed into the reception area outside Chairman Durandal's office, a file folder in his hands. He couldn't believe it. His investigation into Break the World had come to an end. He had found the mastermind behind the attack, but he couldn't believe it. It just didn't seem possible. But yet, he had seen it with his own eyes. There was no doubt of his guilt. "Is the Chairman in his office?" he asked the secretary.

"Yes, but-"

"Leave. _Now_."

The woman stared at him for a moment before leaving, clearly confused by what was going on. Ian ignored her, practically slamming the doors to the Chairman's office. The chair at Durandal's desk was turned away from the door, but he could tell that Durandal was there. "You bastard! How many lives have been lost because of what you've done?! How many lives were lost in Break the World and what has followed it?! And for what?! What was this death and bloodshed for?!" he shouted, pouring out the contents of the folder onto the desk. Copies of records of the creation of the GINNs and Flare Motors used in Break the World, all signed by Durandal, scattered across the desk. "It doesn't matter now. Gilbert Durandal, by the power of the office of Defense Committee Chairman, I am here by placing you under arrest for crimes against humanity."

Durandal's chair spun around to face him. But it wasn't Durandal, it was one of his FAITH agents. "You?! Where is the Chairman?!"

"That doesn't matter. For you won't leave this room alive," the FAITH agent answered.

A gun appeared in his hand. A trio of shots were fired, Ian gasped for air as he fell to the floor, injured on his left side, mainly his leg and arm. "You…gah….The Chairman won't get away with this…" he defiantly said, blood pouring from his wounds. "In the end…his plans will fail…"

His assailant rose from behind the desk, walking towards the fallen man. "Would you like to know what his plans are before you die?" he asked as reached Ian. "He's going to create a new and better world. A world where people's destinies are determined at birth. Where a person's life is entirely mapped out. Their career, who their friends should be, who they will marry, everything will be predetermined. Image it, a world where everyone is content. Their life predetermined. No doubts over what they should do, what they should become, all of it will be gone, replaced with a perfect planned out path laid out for everyone."

Ian let out a bitter laugh. "It's a word devoid of free will…of choice…of freedom…of liberty...Humanity would…become stagnate and die…in such a world…" he replied in between hoarse coughs. "Without conflict…without struggling…without fighting…humanity can't grow…can't evolve…We'll just wither and die in such a world…"

"We'll see," his attacker replied, aiming the pistol at his head. "Well, not you."

_BANG!_

Durandal emerged from his private washroom, approaching his FAITH agent. "Thank you," he said, bowing his head slightly. "My only regret is that it had to come to this. But I knew Chairman Kessel would never support Destiny. Eventually, he would have had to have been dealt with. It is better that he has been dealt with now rather than later, when he could have rallied ZAFT soldiers against me."

"What shall we do with him?"

"As far as the world is concerned, Defense Committee Chairman Kessel died a hero, protecting me from an assassin," Durandal answered. "Leave. I will make the preparations."

"As you wish Chairman."

With that, the FAITH agent left while Durandal sat down at his desk and activated his console. He called in a medical team to retrieve the body, unaware that Ian Kessel was still alive. Of course, when the medical team called in left with Chairman Kessel, they set him down and began to work on his injuries. The bullet shot to the head had missed his brain, so he was still alive, albeit unconscious.

"Good. The assassin was not very accurate." The lead medical officer said as she bandaged his head. "Hopefully whatever he learned he will be able to recall. NASA will want to hear this story for sure."

The team had been just outside the chairman's office, as per the NAZAFT commander's orders had stated. They had heard the last gunshot, so it was imperative that NASA learned of the news soon.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Murrue was sitting in the bridge with General Dante, John, and Andy when the call came in. Kira and Cagalli were there with Lacus as well when Lacus received the message. "We have a message coming in."

"What does it say?" Murrue asked.

"It says, 'The fallen one is calling for a meeting, on the wings of war until zero remains, to the angel of peace below the waves. The red knight is looking for the princess called the goddess of victory and the angel of freedom.'" Lacus read. "It has to be a message from Heero."

Andy nodded. "Wings of war until zero remains. Wing Zero."

"And the red knight has to be Athrun?" John asked.

"Yes!" Cagalli cried as her heart raced even faster.

Kira then looked at his sister. "Then I take it you are coming with me?"

The ORB leader nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Tarcuius<em>

Athrun and Heero sat in his room as the rain poured down on the city. They really had nothing to do but wait for Miriallia to contact them with whatever meeting point she managed to setup with Kira and Cagalli.

What Athrun didn't know was that somebody was watching him.

Luna felt like a stalker, watching Athrun from across the street through a pair of binoculars. When the Captain first asked her to keep an eye on Athrun, she'd jumped at the opportunity—after all, she was a great admirer of the Freedom, the _Archangel_ and the rest of the Clyne Faction from the war.

Athrun was going to try and meet with his old comrades. He was going to find out their motives. With this job, not only did Luna get the chance to learn the information herself firsthand, but also, she might just get the chance to see the pilot of the Freedom himself.

Kira, with Cagalli at his side, glanced around, staring at the pillars that were the only notable feature of this area. Good—as ever, Mir had come through for them.

"Kira!" came the voice of the brunette in question. Kira turned to see her running towards him, smiling, and he returned the smile.

"Miriallia," he greeted.

"You know, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that it was actually the Freedom flying around out there," she said, sounding overjoyed to see him again. Her voice became more subdued as she glanced at Cagalli. "Though I did hear about how you kidnapped the bride and then high-tailed it out of ORB."

"Yeah… that's… kind of a long story," Cagalli said. "By the way, where's Athrun?"

"He should be here soon," said Mir. "You're aware that he's rejoined ZAFT, of course."

"Yeah," Cagalli softly said.

"I really didn't get much of a real answer from him as to why," continued Mir. "But he definitely wants to talk to the two of you. Do you think you could do us all a favor and not tear him limb from limb over that fake Lacus?"

"We won't this time," Cagalli muttered darkly. "I make no promises about next time."

"He's here," Kira said, glancing back just as they heard the whistling of a fighter flying through the air.

The Savior, in mobile armor form, soared through the skies at high speed, shifting back to mobile suit mode and landing near the pillars. Wing Zero was right behind it, pulling the same thing. The cockpit opened, and Athrun emerged, grabbing the zipline and descending. Heero locked down Wing Zero before leaving his cockpit as well.

He glanced at them before walking over.

"Kira, Cagalli," Athrun said, a somewhat grim note in his voice.

"Athrun, Heero," Kira replied.

Heero just nodded, remaining calm as ever.

"Why did you go and do it Athrun?" Cagalli asked, running up to him. "Tell me." Athrun glanced away. "I was… I was so worried about you. I had no way of contacting; no way of telling you what had happened. But… but why? Why did you have to go and join ZAFT again?"

"Because at the time, I thought it was the best thing to do," Athrun answered. "For me. And for the nation of ORB."

"You're kidding!" Cagalli exclaimed. "What does ORB have to do–?"

"Cagalli," Kira said, cutting her off and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kira," she whispered, before stepping aside, allowing Kira to look Athrun in the face.

On a cliff overlooking the area, Lunamaria leaned forward slightly from her vantage point. She was using audio enhancement equipment to listen in on the conversation. She focused her binoculars on the second male figure, the brunet.

She'd seen the Freedom down there, and by the process of elimination, he must be the pilot of the famed Freedom. He looked…well, younger than she had expected. The Freedom and its pilot had been an unstoppable force in the last war. And yet, he looked like a rather ordinary young guy.

"So, this machine is the Savior," Kira said, glancing up at the red Gundam.

"Yes," Athrun said. "I saw what you did. And I want to know why you did that! Something so damn foolish!"

"Foolish?" Kira questioned calmly.

"As a result, there was chaos in the battlefield, and because of you, unnecessary sacrifices!" Athrun said, almost ranting.

"So, it's okay to sacrifice hundreds of soldiers following their orders as long as they're not on your side?" Kira asked, catching Athrun off-guard. "How many men and women would you have sent to their deaths if that cannon had lit up the sea? At least five hundred times as many people would have died if I had not shot that cannon."

Athrun faltered, unable to come up with a retort.

"They're the enemy," Kira said. "They attacked us first. Fight them. Kill them. Before they can kill us. How many husbands, wives, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters are you willing to sacrifice, as long as they're not your own?"

"That's not–!" Athrun started, but Kira cut him off.

"Cagalli loves ORB," he said. "That's why we came. We didn't know what our chances of success were, but we had to try. If we didn't, nothing could change."

"Well maybe you should've prevented ORB from participating in the Alliance in the first place!" Athrun said.

"You say that, but aren't you the one who rejoined ZAFT?" Kira countered.

"The Chairman wants peace," Athrun said.

"Durandal sent assassins after Lacus," Kira shot back. Athrun gasped, as did Luna in her hiding place.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Athrun demanded.

"Our attackers were Coordinators in new advanced mobile suits. Only someone in the upper echelons of ZAFT could have such a well-supplied group," Kira said.

"And you think it's the Chairman? Why?"

"That fake Lacus, Meer Campbell," Kira calmly said. "As long as Lacus is around, there's a danger that his Lacus could be exposed as the fake she is."

"That's insane! Just because he's using a stand in, doesn't mean that he wants to kill the real Lacus. And he only has Meer so she can help keep things calm in the PLANTs," Athrun angrily replied. "I can understand how you can think that, but he's been trying to find a peaceful solution to all of this! Look at what the Earth Forces have done since this whole mess started! If it wasn't for Meer, the people in the PLANTs would be screaming for blood!"

"And that makes it right? Right to use an imposter to support him and his administration?" Kira asked. Athrun didn't have the answer. Kira shook his head.

"She's no better than that reporter from the EA," Cagalli said.

"Meer's nothing like that woman," Athrun shot back.

"She's the Chairman's mouthpiece, just as the reporter's the mouthpiece of those running the Alliance," Kira replied. "The only difference is the message."

"They had a weapon developed and used as a counter to nuclear attacks," Cagalli added. "We heard all about it. The Neutron Stampeder. Its purpose is to detonate nuclear missiles and reactors. And it was perfectly placed to intercept those first nukes. If there hadn't been a second wave, the battle would've gone completely differently."

"And what does that prove? Three times in the last war, the PLANTs were the target of nuclear weapons. That would be more than enough for anyone to seek a means to counter nuclear weapons. Are you saying that because he had a nuclear weapon counter measure, he's plotting something sinister?"

"Not at all," Kira answered. "And in the end, that doesn't matter. We don't want all this fighting to happen. Athrun… what is lost in pointless battles can never be reclaimed."

Athrun's eyes widened. His thoughts turned back to the destruction of the Tannhauser. The near deaths of his fellow pilots. And briefly, his father's friend's death and the destruction of Junius Seven.

"I've had… just about enough of your sanctimonious talk," he snarled, hand balled into a fist. "You think you've got all the answers?! Or have you forgotten just how many lives you've _personally_ ended?"

"Yes," Kira said. "I know." Athrun's glare let up in confusion. "And that's why… I'm so sick and tired of all of it."

"Kira…" Athrun felt ashamed of himself. He'd forgotten just how Kira felt about all this.

"I don't want to kill anymore," Kira continued. "And I will not sit by and just let others kill."

"Then that's all the more reason why you should go back to ORB," Athrun replied.

"And what will you do?" Kira asked.

"What will I… I'll continue as I am," Athrun said. "And don't try to convince me that I'm wrong. Or are you saying that Nicol, Dearka, Saul and Yzak are wrong as well?"

"Do what you want," Kira answered. "Just one thing."

"What?"

"You're not getting any sympathy from me."

In the next instant, Athrun fell to the ground, a bruise on his cheek.

"That's for everything you said today," Cagalli said, tears in her eyes. "When all of this is through, I'm bringing you home. So you better not die."

Athrun grunted, pulling himself to his feet.

"And you should head to ORB," he said, accepting the punch, knowing he probably deserved far worse overall. "If you want to get some good done, then get ORB out of the Alliance."

With that, he turned to walk away.

"It's not that easy," Kira called out. "If it was, we'd never have left ORB."

"Hmmm," Lunamaria muttered, crouched down as the Savior launched, pondering everything that she'd just heard.

Was the Lacus she'd seen in Diocuia was a fake, impersonated by this Meer Campbell? And had the real Lacus had suffered an assassination attempt?

Heero looked back as Kira and Cagalli left with Mirillia.

"I know you are there."

Luna let out a small squeak of surprise as she realized that Heero had seen her. But how was that possible?

"How did you know I was there? I thought you couldn't see me!" she said as she stood up.

Heero just grunted. "I know. But Wing Zero could." Luna blushed, having forgotten all about his machine. "You can't hide from Zero's sensors."

"But…"

"You were asked to spy on us?" Heero suddenly questioned.

Lunamaria just nodded. "Yes…" The Berserker of JOSH-A just looked at her.

"Listen. What you heard today was real, as is the information about the two people who claim to be Lacus. The real Lacus has been living in ORB for the last few years until recent events forced her to leave." Heero explained.

"So, why use a fake?" Luna asked.

Heero just looked back at Wing Zero. "For propaganda purposes mostly, but there might be another reason as well. Unfortunately, not even Zero can tell what that reason is."

"Zero?"

A sigh escaped from Heero. "I can't have you reveal this information. If you do, I will have to kill you personally."

Luna just gulped but nodded anyway. "Okay…"

"You see, my machine has a powerful battle prediction system/AI onboard. This system/AI is known as the Zero System, and that is how I am able to pull off feats such as the destruction of the Cyclops system under JOSH-A and the destruction of the GENESIS cannon. Of course, the system is capable of making most pilots go insane due to the large amount of data that the pilot has to process. I am only one of a select few who can handle such a data load."

Luna was staring in shock at what Heero had told her. "So, that is what gives you your abilities?"

"It is not just the system. It is also my skill, which is much higher than most pilots can handle."

"Oh…"

Heero then looked at her. "You had best get back to the ship. It is getting darker now. I could take you with me."

"Sorry." Luna replied. "If I arrive with one of those I was supposed to be spying on, that will give away my mission. I can make it back on my own."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we've scouted the perimeter thoroughly," Rey said. "Everything's cold. We'll explore the facility on foot from here, but keep your wits about you." He then led the others down near what they had determined to be the entrance to the facility, landing his Guul gently as the others touched down around him. "Dearka, I want you to stay here and keep an eye out for trouble out here."<p>

"_Yes sir._"

The cockpit of the ZALU opened and Rey removed his helmet before picking up his sidearm and stepping out to grab the zipline, Shinn, Nicol and Saul following him as he headed into the facility.

"Ugh, what is that stench," Shinn muttered as they entered the facility, the powerful odor coming at them.

"No idea. I've never smelled anything this strong," Saul commented, his hand covering his nose and mouth.

Shinn glanced at Rey. He looked pale, like he was coming down with something. "Are you alright Rey?"

"I'll be fine." Rey answered, aiming his gun down a hallway, searching for potential enemies.

"I got a bad feeling about all this," Saul added, checking a hallway. "This one's clear."

Things continued like this for the next ten minutes, the four moving steadily deeper into the facility. Shinn had to admit, he was also starting to get a bad feeling about this. It was starting to feel like something straight out of a horror movie.

He had no idea how right he was about to be proven about that.

Rey slid open a door, stepping inside calmly. Everything seemed normal, and Dearka came in behind him, sweeping the dark room as well.

Then, all of a sudden, Rey froze, his eyes widening. His gun fell to the ground, joined seconds later by his knees. Behind him, Shinn and Saul came in, the latter flipping the switch to turn on the lights, revealing everything within.

Rey was gasping for breath, eyes wide with horror, just as Saul and Shinn were. Dearka on the other hand, had his eyes closed, his face twisted into a look of disgust at what he had seen before he opened his eyes again. Then, he passed out when he saw a human body.

"What is this place?" Shinn gasped, horrified at what he saw.

Suddenly, Rey collapsed to the ground, clutching at his chest in panic. Shinn rushed over to him.

"Rey? Rey, what's the matter?" Rey didn't respond. "Rey!"

Horrific memories… Memories from before Rau, filled his mind.

"What the hell is this place?!" Saul exclaimed.

The room was filled with large, glass tubes, obviously used for scientific research and experimentation. But contained inside each and every last tube was a human body.

They had to get out of there, Shinn knew that. He pulled Rey's arm over his shoulder and lifted him up. Shinn stopped to look at Dearka and Saul. Dearka had passed out from sheer horror and Saul was lifting him up. The two pilots glanced at each other, nodding their heads.

They left, carrying their incapacitated comrades from this place of horrors.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Tao was seeing four ZAFT machines in front of a building complex, but the cockpits were open, meaning the pilots were no doubt inside. Following the ZAFT pilots had been worth it, thanks to Aki' spotting them when he had been out on a patrol flight. They had to get inside and get anyone still alive out.

She looked back at Akira and Heidi, both wearing their uniforms. "We need to get in there and get anyone alive out before ZAFT finds them." she said. Both pilots nodded and the trio ran away from the invisible ship into the building.

Aki' was immediately thrown into a state of shock. "Wh-wha?!" There, before the three NAZAFT pilots, were human bodies, some shot, some missing limbs, etc. all on the floor. Tao carefully stepped around a bodiless arm.

"What is this place?"

Heidi just growled at the appearance of the place. "Probably an Extended-producing lab, based on the number of bodies around." She replied.

The trio carefully made their way down a hall, encountering the same sight again and again in each room they peered in. That is until they reached what appeared to be a room of holding cells.

Aki' glanced at the lock, a look of intense concentration on his face. "This is an old-style lock, meaning it needs a key to be opened." He noted as Heidi began to look for the key. Tao saw what appeared to be a key hanging from a wall. "Is this it?" she asked as she pulled it off.

"Yeah, that's it." Aki' replied as Tao shoved it into the lock. The door clicked open, allowing the three officers to enter the room. There were old bodies in cells that had yet to be opened, with a skeleton or two still lying on the old cots in the cells. But one cell still had an occupant that appeared to be alive.

Aki' made his way over to the cell, only for the girl inside to gasp and back away. She looked to be about 15 years old, but she was very undernourished and had all sorts of injuries to her body. The girl was afraid of him, but Aki' had to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We're from the United States." He said in as gentle a voice he could. That seemed to get the girl to stop shaking. Aki' opened her cell, and she stood up, only to walk over to him in a clumsy manner, almost like she had not used her legs in a long time.

Tao saw Aki' grab the girl and face her. "We have to go now. ZAFT will be here any moment."

"Right."

The trio left, Aki' carrying the girl on his back.

* * *

><p>On the ship, the girl was in the med-bay getting checked out. The ship's doctor sighed. "Well, she appears to be very malnourished and is covered with every injury conceivable. But the fact that she accepted your help means she is not beyond saving."<p>

"How bad are the injuries?" Tao asked.

The doctor looked at the commander. "Her left leg is broken and will need to be set while her right arm has been broken and reset in the wrong manner so many times it will need to be re-broken in all of those places and set properly. That will take about a year to do and then three months of rehabilitation will be needed to relearn how to use the arm. Her body is covered with scratches and burns that will need to be treated at once, and her cuts that are still open will need to be addressed as well."

Aki' sighed. "So that is what the Earth Forces are doing to potential Extended it seems."

"Yes, but thankfully she has not yet gone through the training needed to be made into an Extended."

Aki' then looked at the girl. "Say, we never got your name."

"M-m-Mayu. That's my n-name." the girl, Mayu, stammered. It was clear she was still nervous around people she was not comfortable with.

"Well Mayu, you're safe now." Aki' said as he knelt down by her. "The Earth Forces will never be able to get you here."

Mayu looked at his shoulder. "How do you know that?"

Her rescuer just grinned. "We're Americans. No one messes with us!" he said as he pointed a thumb at his shoulder patch, which was the American flag.

Mayu just gave a meek, but small, smile.

It was then that the door slid open, revealing a person in political attire. Mayu saw the three people with her salute this person, which made her wonder if the person was a leader of some kind. "Madam President!" Tao said.

That made Mayu's eyes widen. The President of the United States was here?!

"At ease. I see this is the person you rescued. What is her name?" President Hilson asked.

"Her name is Mayu." Tao replied.

The president nodded as she faced Mayu. "I am sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances. My name is President Hilson, and you have nothing to worry about Mayu. You are safe now."

"How did you find this place?" Mayu asked.

"We simply followed some ZAFT pilots who came to check this place out. But we got you out before ZAFT could find you. They would have thought you were some kind of experiment and experimented on you to find out what you really were."

"Is that true?"

The president was unsure, but she was not telling Mayu that. "No, but then again, you can never tell with some people."

Mayu just looked down. "I was in there for so long…"

"What is the last date you can recall?"

"It was C.E. 71, the battle of ORB."

Aki' just frowned. "Then you were in there for about two years."

Mayu looked at him in shock. She had been in there for only two years?! She had been expecting it to be far longer than that! "Just two years?!"

"Apparently so if you can recall the battle of ORB."

This was a surprise, but she had not been expecting to be rescued so it was to be expected at least.

Maybe she would be able to see her brother again as well…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young had been shocked when he had seen the footage of the old Earth Alliance base, which was also an Extended-producing lab. To see the results of the inhuman experiments and treatments carried out made even him sick, and he was not easy to make disgusted either! He served in the fighting following the Celestial Being Conflicts, and that had been some of the nastiest stuff he had seen!

The U.S. vice-president shook his head to try and get the images out of his mind. Why was it that the Earth Alliance was so willing to pull off such inhuman treatment of other human beings, especially _children_?! Unlike most of the Earth Alliance leaders, American leaders were not willing to use their nation's future generations in such a manner. The Earth Forces were not going to be allowed to get away with the mistreatment! That was for sure!

Once the UN was no longer neutral, the EA could be dealt with more appropriately. Until then though, NASA had to deal with their leaders on the international scale. And that was not going to be easy.

The vice-president sighed. Just what was it going to take to get the Earth Alliance leaders out of power? He did not know…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

A small fleet was waiting outside the harbor, just as the CRLS commander made his way onto the main bridge.

"Are you the ORB ships who refused to fight in that last battle?" Commander Winstone asked as he looked at the lead officer.

"Yes, sir." The older man replied. "We are. We refuse to fight for the Earth Alliance because ORB is now heading down the wrong path. Our current leader, Lord Yuna Roma Seiran, has decided to cast aside our neutrality and ally us with those who tried to invade us in the last war. He also wants to attack a ZAFT ship that has done nothing to attack our nation. Rather, we were the ones who attacked them first. And ORB's forces are not proud of it…"

Commander Winstone just frowned a bit. "I see…" This was quite the development. Right now, the ORB fleet was fighting with the EA, but a few ships had decided to defect and now they were seeking some place to stay for the time being. And at the moment, the CRLS was at full power, and not in need of more ships. But still, these guys had left ORB to try and bring ORB back to the right path. At the very least, he could offer them a position on the fleet, but only with permission from Washington D.C. He then looked at the ORB officer, Captain Neil.

"Listen. While I would like to offer you a position on the CRLS, I cannot at the moment. If I want to admit you to the fleet, I will need to obtain permission from headquarters in D.C., and those guys will take quite some time to get back with me. So you will be on the sidelines for quite some time." Commander Winstone said as he faced the older man. "Can you handle that?"

"How long are we talking?" Captain Neil, a Natural, asked.

"About five to ten days, _if_ we get lucky. If not, then about three weeks before they can get back with me on the issue." The CRLS commander replied.

Captain Neil nodded. "Very well then. We'll wait."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero goes with Athrun to meet with Kira and Cagalli about the most recent battle while Shinn and the others go to investigate an Extended-production lab. The NAZAFT ship <em>Constitution<em> arrives at the same lab and rescues a girl named Mayu while some ORB ships arrive at Pearl Harbor to join the CRLS.

And now it is revealed! Mayu Asuka is indeed alive, as is Nisha! Nisha is now an EA officer rather than an Extended and Mayu was supposed to be an Extended, but the lab was abandoned before she could be turned into one. Rather than have Mayu be an Extended, I wanted to do a twist, and so, she is still a normal person.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	64. GS Phase 24: Place of Sin

******Chapter twenty-four is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Navek: Glad you liked it. And Neo's identity will be revealed soon.******

******Mandalore the freedom: I will have the EA leader suffer badly soon. Glad you liked it.******

******Final Genesis: I do not plan to kill off Relena any time soon. I can assure you of that. And I am glad you liked it!******

******Massacrer: I am glad you liked it. Keep on reading!******

********************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Four: The Place of Sin<p>

"Damn…" Saul grunted as he pulled his unconscious teammate up the main stairs. "You're heavy, you know that?"

But Dearka didn't respond. "Ha ha ha… Next time, you're carrying yourself."

Ahead of them, Shinn and Rey reached the end of the stairs and the facility exit. "It's alright Rey, we've made it," Shinn said, dragging Rey back to their mobile suits.

A few minutes later, all four had reached their machines. Shinn and Saul had placed their incapacitated teammates against the Impulse's foot. "Best let them rest here for now." Saul said. Shinn nodded his head. "Right. I'll contact the _Minerva_."

As Saul headed to his ZAKU, Shinn grabbed the cable of his machine, riding it up to the cockpit. He quickly powered up the Impulse, opening up a comm channel. "_Minerva_, this is Shinn. We have an emergency. Request immediate assistance."

"_Impulse, this is the _Minerva_,"_ Meyrin replied. _"What is the nature of the emergency?"_

"Both Rey and Dearka are down. They need medical attention." Shinn paused. "This place…this place is…I honestly don't know. Get the ship here _now_."

"_Understood,"_ Captain Gladys said over the channel_. "I'm launching the _Minerva_. We'll be there ASAP. Hold on until then."_

Shinn let out a tired sigh, a hand brushing his hair. This place, Rey, those tubes… He had no idea what was going, and a part of him didn't want to know.

* * *

><p><em>Later That Night<em>

Talia stared at the abandoned facility, wondering what had been and what caused the reaction among two of her crew as ZAFT personnel finished setting up camp in the facility grounds. Hopefully, some of those questions would soon be answered.

"We've finished checking the inside. We've disabled and removed all explosive devices. Biological abnormalities: negative," One of the ZAFT officers reported as biohazard crews withdrew from the facility.

"I see. Thank you," Talia replied.

Well, that eliminated the possibility of them having been exposed to some kind of biological agent that caused their reactions and meant that they were in no physical danger. Unfortunately, it still left the question of why it happened.

"But that means we still don't have an explanation for what triggered Rey's reaction," Arthur said, voicing her exact thoughts.

Regardless, now that the facility was safe, they could enter the building and get some answers.

"Captain, the Savior and Wing Zero are here," an officer called out from one of the nearby consoles.

A moment later, the Savior, in its mobile armor mode, soared overhead, before transforming back and landing next to the Impulse and Yzak's new GOUF Ignited. Wing Zero also flew down and landed in its mobile suit form.

They had moved most of the Minerva's mobile suits outside, in case the Alliance attacked. It would be much faster for the pilots to board their machines and take off outside, rather than launch from inside the ship.

Once the Savoir had landed, it powered down and Athrun disembarked, approaching Talia and her XO. Heero locked down Wing Zero and also disembarked, approaching Captain Gladys and Arthur as well. "When I got back to the harbor, they told me you had taken off," Athrun explained. "So what's going on? Something unusual happen?"

Heero was also wanting answers. "I am also wondering the same thing." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Perhaps it is best if you find out."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva's Infirmary<em>

"I'm fine. Really," Shinn said, zipping up his coat as one of Dr. Grant's nurses fussed over him.

"You may feel fine at the moment, but you could have exposed to a potentially dangerous substance," Dr. Grant replied. "Although we haven't detected any gases or viruses around the facility at this point, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"What about Rey?" Saul asked, concerned for his friend and teammate.

"Well, we can't really tell at this point. But he seems fine."

Rey laid on one of the beds, the curtains drawn, hiding him from the others as he recovered mentally. His mind was still lingering on old memories from the earliest years of his life, before Rau found him, before Rau saved him.

"It was careless of the Captain to send the four of you into an unknown facility like that," Grant said, disappointed in what had happened.

"Well we checked everything out before he entered," Shinn replied.

At that moment, Rey pulled the curtains back and stood up.

"Rey," Shinn said, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Thank you," Rey politely said, putting on his coat. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Grant asked. "You're welcome to stay longer."

"No thank you. I'm feeling much better now," Rey replied.

Physically, he was fine. Mentally…well, just some old wounds opened up again. He would recover in time.

* * *

><p><em>The John Paul Jones<em>

"While the Blu Duel, Verde Buster, Z.A.M. Gundam and Gaia escaped with relatively little damage, we're going to be up all night working on the others, particularly the Abyss," the hanger crew said.

Neo nodded as Stella affectionately clung to his arm. "Yes I know. We didn't expect that they'd take so much damage in that last sortie."

"True. But by fixing them here instead of returning to Suez, we're really pushing our luck."

"I hear you, but it can't be helped. If they were damaged to the point that they could no longer function, then we'd have a good reason to go back. But Stella and the others are still healthy," Neo replied, glancing at Stella.

Stella smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Another officer approached the pair. "Captain Roanoke, sir," the man said with a salute.

"What is it?" Neo asked.

"It's the lab at Lodonia sir," the officer replied. Stella frowned as Neo pulled away from her, moving towards the officer. Lodonia felt familiar to Stella, but she couldn't remember why. "There was an accident, and they failed to demolish the site. To make matters worse, ZAFT found it."

Neo let out a tired sigh. "You're kidding me."

"We've notified Suez and they're scrambling to do something about it. I thought you should know, sir."

* * *

><p>"The dialysis is complete. Your blood has been purged of the excess of drugs."<p>

Treize opened his eyes. Every inch of his body ached, but he had experienced worse, much worse. Treize rose from the stretcher he was laying on, sitting up. He glanced down at his arm, at the tubes inserted into his veins. "However, your body be back at a hundred percent for another forty to forty-eight hours," the doctor droned on as Treize pulled out the tubes. "Also, I've locked your administrator at its lowest setting as your body is still recovering. After forty-eight hours, when your body has fully recovered I'll release the lock and set you back to your normal."

"I'll be at a hundred percent in thirty," Treize said, getting on to his feet.

"But-" the doctor started, but Treize ignored him as he left for his quarters. He needed to change back in his uniform and report to the Captain.

* * *

><p><em>The Lodonia Facility<em>

Talia, Arthur, Yzak, Athrun, Heine, Heero, Shinn and Saul silently walked through the dark corridors, reeking of death. Nicol and Dearka had initially joined them, but they both left soon away, unable to stomach the smell and the sights they saw. Bodies were lying all over the place. Some were wearing the white coats of doctors, others, the white uniforms of nurses and orderlies. But most were clad in simple beige clothes with a metal collar on their necks. Most horrifying of all, those wearing beige were all young children.

And all of the bodies were stained with blood…

On the ground laid a doctor, his head bashed into an unrecognizable mess. Nearby, a young girl was slumped up against a wall, trails of blood leading down from several bullet wounds in her body. The body of a blond haired nurse clutched a dead child to her chest, as though trying to shield it from an unseen attacker. But the child she held was driving a knife in her chest. A teenage boy was sprawled across the floor, staring up at the ceiling, knife wounds, both deep and shallow, lining his body, and a bullet hole in his forehead.

Above the ground, resting on an exposed part of the ceiling stood two ravens, giving a silent vigil to dead lining the hallway. Yet oddly, none of the bodies showed any signs of being picked on by the scavengers. It was as though the horrors of what had happened here were so great that the scavengers dared not tough the remains, lest it poison them.

Suddenly, Arthur's foot bumped an empty bottle, causing it to roll across the floor loudly. Arthur turned, following it with his flashlight until it hit the wall and stopped. He pulled up his flashlight, gasping in horror. "What in…heaven's name…" Arthur uttered, horrified at the sight. "What kind of place is this?!"

What they had thought was a wall, was in fact a series of large glass cylinders filled a clear liquid. Inside, floating in the fluid was a naked ten year old boy, his empty, lifeless eyes staring at them. Worse, they could see the outlines of more bodies in the other tubes.

For a few minutes, no one said anything, until Talia gestured towards the body of a doctor lying a foot away from the door at the end of the room. His back was a torn, bloody mess. Clearly, someone had jumped him from behind, stabbing at him repeatedly until he died, perhaps even for a bit afterwards. A few inches from his outstretched right hand laid a keycard. Talia pointed her flashlight at it. There was writing on the card, reading, _Self-Destruct Authorization_.

"A mutiny. That's what it looks like," Talia said. "They were going to blow up the lab but…" She trailed off, everyone realizing what had happened.

"But what's with all the children?" Arthur asked the one thing he couldn't figure out.

No one answered, either not wanting to voice their thoughts on the dead children or unwilling to accept them. Talia stepped over the body and entered the room, everyone else following behind her. The room was small and had only a single computer terminal and chair. However, two of the walls were lined with small glass cases, filled with something, but they couldn't see what in the dark.

Shinn pressed his face close against one, but instantly let out a startled yelp as he jumped back. Inside the case was a human brain. Athrun pointed his flashlight on the wall, revealing that all of the cases were filled with human brains. Everyone was disgusted at the latest sight in a long string of horrific sights they had seen so far, but none said anything, for it was a far tamer sight than the others had been. Athrun quickly lowered his light as Saul approached the terminal.

It was the only reason he had come along, otherwise, Saul would have left with Nicol and Dearka. "Alright, let's see…" Saul said, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, trying to ignore the brains around him. "Wow…high-level security and encryptions…They definitely didn't want anyone getting in."

"Can you crack it?" Talia inquired, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"Of course, I can hack it. It may be high-level but it's not the worst I've seen," Saul reassured. "There. She's cracked. Now let's see what…Shoot…"

"What? What is it?"

"While they were trying to abandon this place, they initiated a data purge. Fortunately, something stopped it. Likely around the same time that all those people were killed. Unfortunately, I can't tell how much data was lost or damaged." Saul paused for a moment. "What the…There's sections that appear to be under even heavier encryptions. Damn…I haven't seen encryptions this heavy since ORB. It will take time to crack those."

"Well, bring up what you can," Talia said.

Saul nodded, bringing up the first available file. "Okay… Year 64, July… 11 rejected, 3 admitted," he read out loud. "August… 7 rejected, 5 admitted."

"Rejected…admitted? What are they talking about?" Arthur asked.

"They're records," Talia answered, a noticeable tremor in her voice. "Of the arrival and departure of test subjects…of children."

"The Extended," Yzak said, gesturing towards the walls and the human brains they held as it fully dawned on him. "This is where they made them."

"Yeah…This is one place I never thought I'd set foot in," Saul added, still typing away. "Just seeing what those guys went through after the war was bad enough, but this place is worse."

Shinn blinked his eyes in confusion. "Extended?"

"I've heard rumors and stories about the Alliance's Extended," Talia replied. "Though they detest genetic manipulation, the Alliance and Blue Cosmos are not above creating living weapons through the use of drugs and other means. Humans who exist only to fight. This is their experimental production facility. With drugs and other means, they were able to reconstruct and enhance their bodies, enabling them to compete against Coordinators. They were then subjected to the most rigorous combat training imaginable. Those who weren't competitive enough or who couldn't keep up with the rest were discarded mercilessly. That's the kind of place this was." She paused before asking, "Who are you talking about? Have you encountered Extended in the past?"

"Yeah, we have and so have you," Yzak answered. "During the Battle of Jachin Due, Saul, Nicol, Dearka and I battled against a trio of strong Alliance pilots. However, in the middle of the fight, they stopped as their bodies were racked with agony. We brought them aboard the _Archangel_-"

"We? As I recalled, you wanted to leave them there to die," Saul said, interrupting him.

Yzak ignored him and continued, "They were going through crippling withdrawal from combat drugs they had been given. They were in agony for months before their dependence on the drugs ended and the damage it did to their nervous systems were repaired."

"Of course, little good it did them," Saul added. "They had nothing beyond their names and the skills they had been given. No memories of their past, no idea if they have family out there somewhere, or anything like that."

Talia solemnly nodded her head. "But you said that we've met them as well. When was that?"

"They were the three pilots with Commander Alaric," Yzak replied.

Shinn staggered back upon hearing those words. They had come from this hellhole?! He hadn't believed it when Commander Alaric called them victims, but after seeing where they had come from…

Suddenly, someone stepped into the doorway, cocking a gun. Everyone turned. Standing in the doorway was a young boy, no more than twelve, wearing the pale, bloodstained clothes and dark collar of one of the test subjects. His eyes were gray with tears trailing down his dirty cheeks, his left eye twitching every few seconds while his head was completely hairless, but there noticeable surgical scars across his head. He had a pistol in his hands, aimed at them.

"Whoa now…" Talia said, raising her hands as she tried to calm him down. "We don't mean you any harm. My name is Talia. What's your name?"

"The voices…Those voices…They won't stop…" he mumbled. "I killed them…But they won't stop! They won't stop screaming! Why won't they stop?!"

"No one's screaming," Talia said, keeping her voice low.

"Are you mad?!" the boy exclaimed, the shaking in his hand. "They're screaming constantly! I killed them but they won't stop screaming in my head!"

"Calm down. We can help you," Talia replied. "We can take you from here and make you better."

Unfortunately, the words 'make you better' didn't react well with the boy. He began screaming at the top of his lungs, firing off a few shots. Everyone dropped to the ground instantly as bullets hit the ceiling and the glass cases on the wall. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" the boy screamed, putting the gun to his forehead.

"No! Don't!" Talia cried out, trying to stop him.

_BAM!_

The boy's lifeless body collapsed to the ground. For a moment, everyone was silent. "That's it!" Saul exclaimed, breaking the silent as he stood up. "I'm getting the hell out of this damned nuthouse. I'll send someone down to set up a datalink with our terminals outsides. There's no way in hell I'm spending another second in this place."

No one could disagree with him, except for Heero. "I will get the remainder of the data." He said as he shoved Saul aside and began to work on getting the rest of the data.

As he worked, he brought up a file that stunned even him. It was a report on two siblings, one of which had not made it through the training. And that young boy looked like…

"No way…"

Data copied, Heero closed down the computer and followed the others out. He _needed_ to be sure the data was real, and the only way to do that was through Zero…

* * *

><p><em>The John Paul Jones<em>

Sting, Auel and Stella were walking to the mess hall when Stella suddenly said, "The lab at Lodonia…"

Her male teammates stopped, looking back at her with questioning looks. "What?" Sting asked.

"What is it?" Stella asked, trying to remember why it was important.

Sting blinked in confusion, wondering why Stella was asking about it. "That lab at Lodonia? Don't you remember?"

"That's the place we lived before we came here," Auel added.

With her question answered, the two resumed walking. "I wonder what brought that up," Sting commented as he stepped into the mess hall doorway.

Before Auel could reply, Stella spoke again, uttering, "To make matters worse, ZAFT found it…"

Once again, but froze and turned to their female teammate. "What?!" Auel shouted, beginning to panic.

His mother was at Lodonia. If ZAFT had found it, she was in…was in…

"I have to stop them! I have to stop them!" Auel yelled, starting to run to hanger.

But he only got a few steps before Sting grabbed him, stopping him. "Come on! Calm down, will ya!"

Auel broke free and spun around. "Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down!" he screamed. "That lab is the place where my mother-" He froze in horror. Auel had just used his block word. "Mo… Mo…ther is…she's…still…there…"

Sting's eyes widen in horror, knowing his teammate's block word. "Hey! Cut it out Auel!" he said, grabbing Auel by the collar.

"Mo…ther… Mother…could… Mother's gonna die!" Auel howled in terror, tears trailing down his eyes. "Mother could… No! I can't let that happen!"

"Die?" Stella uttered in a monotone as she watched the pair. But something _different_ happened. She started walking away. "Die…But I don't want to die… I'm scared…" Suddenly she stopped. "Protect…" Images of Shinn appeared in her mind, images of him protecting her. "Protect," she said, sprinting down the corridor, heading for the hanger.

Minutes later, Stella entered the hanger, running past several crew members as she reached the Gaia and climbed in. "Open that hatch!" she ordered, powering up the Gaia. "Open it or I'll rip it apart!"

But Stella didn't even bother waiting for them to do anything. She turned around and started forcing the hanger door open. It didn't take long for her to do it. After all, the hatches were designed to withstand an external force trying to open it, not something forcing its way out.

Stella leaped out of the hanger, transforming the Gaia before it landed. "Lodonia… Lab… Protect… Mother…" she uttered, heading for Lodonia.

* * *

><p><em>The Lodonia Facility<em>

Unfortunately, while none of them desired to stay in the facility, they had to. They needed to make sure that there weren't any survivors still around, so Talia had ordered them, along with other ZAFT personnel, to search the entire facility for anyone that might still be alive while other teams we sent in to begin the retrieval of the bodies for a proper burial.

Heero and Athrun were searching together through more hallways. Unfortunately, all they found was more blood and bodies. Heero had a look that was not one he normally had on his face. He looked a bit disturbed. That was until he reached a door. The Gundam pilot looked at the door, but turned away, his eyes closed.

Athrun noticed his reaction. "You okay, Heero?"

"…" There was silence before Heero finally answered. "No…I am not."

The FAITH officer put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"That data Saul accessed…had an image of…_me_…"

Now Athrun blinked. Was Heero losing it? "How could they have an image of you? You were never here, were you?"

Heero shook his head. "No. I wasn't. And that's what's disturbing. It's as if I existed here in this universe when I lived in my old one."

"So there was one you here and you were still in your old universe?"

"Apparently so." Heero replied.

Athrun looked down before glancing at the flash-drive in Heero's hand. "You're gonna check the data with Wing Zero?"

Heero nodded. "Yes. I need to be sure that the data is real."

* * *

><p><em>The John Paul Jones<em>

Neo rushed into the hanger with Treize behind him. Instantly, he could see the empty spot where the Gaia stood and the hanger door that had been forced opened. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Sorry sir. She ran in here and boarded the Gaia before we could stop her," a crew member answered. "She forced open the hatch and ran."

Neo bit back a curse. "Treize, take the Specter and bring her back," he ordered. "_Alive_."

"Yes sir," the Extended replied, rushing towards the Specter.

* * *

><p><em>Lodonia<em>

Once they were outside, Athrun sat down beside Heero as the Berserker of JOSH-A fell into a chair. He could tell that the Natural was disturbed by what he had seen, and that was not something that was ever seen really. It was actually a first for Athrun to see Heero looking so tired and worn out.

Nearby, the first of the bodies were being brought. There were too many…too many children among the dead. Stretches carrying two, three, even four small bodies, were being taken past them and lined up on the ground.

There had been times when Athrun had hated the actions of the Earth Alliance. The Bloody Valentine Tragedy, the invasion of ORB, the repeated use of nuclear weapons, the declaration of war following Break the World, forcing ORB to join forces with them, were examples of their actions he despised. However, he had never truly hated the Earth Alliance has a whole. But seeing the bodies of those children, and the horrors that they and countless others had suffered, made a part of him utterly hate the Earth Alliance, and wanted to see it burn for its crimes here.

He couldn't help but wonder if this was how the men and women who dropped Junius Seven felt.

* * *

><p>"Stella! Return to the <em>John Paul Jones<em> at once!" Treize demanded as he approached the Gaia from above. But there was no response from Stella. "Fine. You leave me no choice. If you do not return at once, you will _die_."

…Nothing happened and the Gaia continued racing towards Lodonia. "What?! The block word isn't working?!" Treize angrily shouted as the Gaia rushed ahead. "That's impossible!" He paused, shaking his head. "No matter, I'll stop her the other way."

* * *

><p>Heine, Yzak and Shinn collapsed down next to Athrun and Heero, looking pale and worn out. "There were no survivors," Heine said, his voice utterly devoid of its normal light and humorous tone.<p>

"There was no one else alive?" Athrun asked.

"None that survived," Yzak answered, sounding exhausted.

Athrun could tell from his tone that he shouldn't inquire into what that meant exactly.

"This is crazy! It's unbelievable!" Shin angrily exclaimed. "They go on about Coordinators being a mistake and a crime against nature, and then they create these!?"

"Shinn..."

"How the hell can they say tinkering with genes is wrong when they are doing things like this!?"

"I couldn't agree more," Athrun started.

Unfortunately, that was has far as he got. At that second, Burt's voice came through the radio in one of the nearby consoles, where the Captain, the XO, and a number of ZAFT officers were. _"Captain! One-no two incoming mobile suits! It's the Gaia and the Specter!"_

"What?! Just the two?" Talia asked.

"_Yes ma'am."_

Talia spun around to the pilots, all of whom were already on their feet, even Heero, despite his tired and stunned mental state. "Go! Defend the complex," she ordered as the four were already running to their machines.

* * *

><p>Treize drew his beam revolvers, firing in front of the Gaia's path. Stella didn't even slow down, she just leaped to left, her beam blades slicing through the forest. "Damn this blasted girl," Treize growled. "This would have been so much easier if I didn't have to being her back alive."<p>

Suddenly, the Specter's radar started to beep. Treize swore. Five contacts were approaching. ZAFT mobile suits and Wing Zero. "Annoying insects," he said, twirling his revolvers for moment before firing at them. "I'll crush you all then bring her back!"

The Impulse, the Savior, Wing Zero and the GOUFs pulled apart, dodging his shots. "We need to be careful," Athrun said. "If they came here to destroy the facility, they may have been equipped with special equipment. We need to take them out without destroying them."

_"What?! You want us to take them down without destroying them?!"_ Shinn exclaimed.

"Exactly."

At that moment, the Gaia attacked, leaping into the air and firing at the Impulse and the Savior. Athrun dodged the beams while Shinn blocked a few with his shield before the Gaia collided with him.

* * *

><p>Nearby, Treize continued to fire on Heine, Heero and Yzak. The two GOUFs and Wing Zero split apart, coming at the Specter from different sides, but it still managed to track them, firing at a revolver at both of them. But that didn't stop them. They continued to race towards the Specter, drawing their swords. The blades swung at the Specter, but Treize narrowly pulled up in time.<p>

"Fast, but not fast enough!" Treize shouted, firing on them as he soared upwards. His cocky attitude was cut short by Wing Zero, which nearly sliced off one of the Specter's arms if Treize hadn't seen the attack coming.

"I'll show you fast," Yzak yelled back, dancing around the beams as he raced after the Specter, avoiding Wing Zero as he did so.

* * *

><p>Athrun fired on the Gaia, managing to blast off the beam rifle stored on its back before the Gaia struck him and bounced off. As it soared, the Gaia transformed back into its mobile suit form. Stella landed, trying to find her rifle. But neither Athrun nor Shinn let up. Shinn fired at her as he rushed towards her, forcing Stella to protect herself with her shield for a few moments before leaping into the air, to avoid his shots.<p>

But Athrun was waiting for her, firing his rifle as she raced upwards. "Shinn, I'll distract the Gaia, you come at it from below," Athrun said.

Stella drew her beam saber and pulled her shield in front her, moving towards the Savior as it rushed towards her. Once Athrun drew close, Stella attacked, pulled back her shield and swinging down on him. But Athrun was faster, sidestepping her blade as he rushed past her.

At that instant, the Impulse shot up, its beam saber drawn. Before Stella could mount any kind of defense, Shinn sliced through the front of the Gaia's chest, tearing up a large gash. The Gaia fell, crashing violently on the ground. It was down.

Shinn landed next to the fallen machine, taking a closer look at it. He looked into the exposed cockpit and gasped. Lying in the cockpit was the unconscious form of Stella…

"Hmph. Inferior girl," Treize said in contempt of his fallen teammate. "You can stay here and die for your stupidity and weakness."

Yzak roared as he lashed out at the Specter with his heat rod. Treize pulled up his shield arm. The whip coiled around the shield and the Specter's arm. Yzak pulled back with everything his GOUF had, pulling the Specter's arm, causing it to drop its revolver.

As Treize fought to free himself from the GOUF, Heine, his window of opportunity, struck. His heat rod wrapped around the Specter's other arm and he pulled, causing Treize to drop his remaining gun and pulling right arm away from is left. "Let go of me, you test-tube bastards!" Treize shouted as he fought to free himself.

The heat rods activated, releasing an electrical discharge into the Specter, shorting out its systems. "Now Heero!" Heine shouted.

Heero, in the transformed Wing Zero, raced towards the Specter. At the last second, Wing Zero transformed back and drove its foot into the dark mobile suit. At that same second, Yzak and Heine pulled back their heat rods.

Like the Gaia, the Specter was thrown down, crashing into the ground.

_"Alright, he's down,"_ Heine said, looking down at the immobile Specter. _"Is it just me or does he seem…weaker than he did in the last battle?"_

"The pilot was on combat drugs most likely, so that would mean that he would be recovering from the dose he was on." Heero noted, thinking the same thing. There was no way that this pilot had battled Kira to a standstill. Either it was a different pilot or they had been injured in last battle and wasn't able to fight as he had.

"Shinn appears to be checking on the Gaia's pilot," Yzak said, staring at the Impulse and the fallen Gaia. "Heero, Athrun, take a look at the Specter. Make sure the pilot's out of commission."

_"Right."_

"_Understood."_

The Savior dropped down, landing next to the Specter as did Wing Zero. Heero powered down his machine and climbed out, making sure he was armed before leaving, Athrun doing the same thing. He walked over to the Specter and carefully climbed onto its body, heading for the cockpit hatch, Heero beside him. Athrun pulled the hatch release, opening the cockpit hatch. Athrun climbed in, his sidearm drawn while Heero peered in as well, his own gun aimed. The Specter's white haired pilot laid unconscious in his seat, blood trailing down the side of his face. Oddly, there was a black and white mask on his face that remained Athrun of Rau Le Creuset's. Athrun didn't know why, but he felt complied to remove the mask, to see the face of the Specter's pilot, the face of one of their toughest enemies. He reached up and pulled off the black and white cloth masked. "No…" he uttered, horrified at what he saw. "It can't be…"

But there was no mistaking that face. Even if the hair didn't match, the face did, right down to the small scar on his mouth.

Zan Scirocco had come back from the dead…

Even Heero was stunned. That crazy pilot from the last war was still alive…

* * *

><p><em>John Paul Jones<em>

When Stella and Treize failed to return, Neo was bothered. He decided to send out Gai to retrieve them instead of someone else. The boy did need something to do after all.

So, as the Z.A.M. Gundam launched, Neo could only wonder if they were still alive.

Gai was listening to his tunes as he flew his machine to the Lodonia lab. His mission was simple, retrieve Stella and Treize and head back to the ship. But as he reached the lab, he could see a ZAFT ship in the complex.

A frown crossed his face, but knew that he needed to land somewhere he would not be seen. Spotting an open clearing, he did not see the strobe lights that were now dark. Gai proceeded to land the Z.A.M. Gundam in the clearing, unaware that he was now in a NAZAFT ship's radius.

The EA officer turned his head suddenly, his cockpit alarm bleeping from beside him. There, coming right at him, was the machine he had recently fought. The transforming Gundam flew right at him, beam saber drawn and activated. Gai pulled his own sword and blocked the golden blade. _"Nisha, snap out of it!"_

"I don't know this Nisha. You have me confused with someone else, Patchworker!" Gai snarled as he pulled back, only to charge at the now identified Wing Gundam.

In the Wing, Aki' growled. It had been a normal night until this all happened. And now he had to deal with this on top of it? He was going to so be tired in the morning… "Can't you see you are not yourself?!" he snapped back at the pilot of the Z.A.M. Gundam.

"_I said SHUT UP!"_ The pilot screamed. Aki' pulled the Wing back as the Z.A.M. Gundam tried to take out the left stabilizer. He then slashed at the EA machine, hitting the cockpit. Inside, Gai cried out as shrapnel flew past his face. One piece struck his forehead, making Gai pass out from the impact as blood was drawn.

As the Z.A.M. Gundam fell to the ground and landed on its back, Aki' landed the Wing and powered it down before descending to where the Z.A.M. Gundam lay. He drew his gun and walked over, climbing up the chest and opening the cockpit. There lay a red-haired EA officer, but Aki' could only stare in shock. The face, while it had a scar on it, was definitely his cousin Nisha…

"No…"

* * *

><p>In the med-bay of the ship, Tao could see Aki' looked distressed about the condition of the Z.A.M. Gundam's pilot. After he had provided a sample of his cousin's DNA, they had taken a small blood sample from the EA officer, and found a match. It was indeed his cousin, Nisha Itsuno.<p>

But what made the NAZAFT lieutenant upset was the fact that Nisha did not remember who he was or who Aki' was. It just…hurt him…

Nisha, or Gai, as he called himself, sneered at Tao and the other NAZAFT officers on the ship around him. "You don't stand a chance against us, Patchworkers. Soon, you will fall. I have taken down several of you in dances and acts of splendid performance. And you will be next."

"Well, we'll just have to see, now won't we?" she replied in a calm tone of voice. That made Gai/Nisha frown in response.

"Just what do you mean?"

Tao sighed. "This war could go either way. While ZAFT appears to be winning, that could, and _will_, change soon. NASA will always be there to change the tide of war whenever they wish. But that all depends on which side they choose to join, if any at all." She replied.

Gai/Nisha laughed. "Like NASA has that ability. LOGOs will always have more power over the political leaders of the world. None of them have the _guts_ to stand up to LOGOs and Blue Cosmos." He sneered.

"You never know. Someone just _might_ do that. In fact, NASA has not fallen victim to LOGOs's control in its entire history during the C.E. Era once. So, what does that say about them now?" Tao asked.

The EA officer just grunted. "It does not change anything. Soon, the war will end in our favor, no matter what you or NASA do."

With that, he shut himself out completely.

Tao looked to Akira, who was now leaving the room. She ran after him, the door closing behind the two of them.

As they wandered the halls, Tao then spoke. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not. How would you like it if your cousin was found to be alive, only to be an Earth Alliance officer who has no memory of who he really is?!" Aki' suddenly snapped, his golden eyes blazing with anger.

"Sorry!" Tao exclaimed, holding her hands up in front of her.

Aki' then sighed. "No, I should be sorry. I yelled at my superior officer. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just under stress and upset, that's all."

"No. It's okay. You were justified in yelling, even if it was directed at me." Tao replied. "I did the same thing with my crew and the rest of the fleet in the last war when it began to wind to a close. My father had died, and I was still suffering from his loss. So, when Commander Wolfe spoke to me, I snapped at her. While it was justified for me, I still shouldn't have done it."

"Wow…So, we basically did the same thing, eh?"

Tao just laughed a bit. "Yeah, we sure did."

Even Akira laughed. It wasn't much, but it was still a good sign he was normal.

Perhaps things would be normal for them all soon…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young leaned back in his chair in the Oval Office as tears began to well up in his eyes. Their agent on the _Minerva_ had recently sent the images of the old Lodonia lab back to NASA, and those included the pictures and video footage of the dead children there. _Children_, no younger than five, were being trained to be _killers_! How could anyone do such a thing?! Not only was it inhuman, it was also immoral. The EA was without such morals it seemed. If the Industrial Complex leaders were willing to go to such lengths to keep war going, then they really were what President Eisenhower had said in the past. The military industrial complex really _was_ a threat.

No NASA leader-no, no _U.S._ leader-had ever headed his warnings until in the C.E. era, when Blue Cosmos spoke out against the Coordinator existence that was looming on the horizon. It was then that President Eisenhower's warning had been taken seriously.

It was now changing, the war. It seemed like the military industrial complex thought they were superior to even world leaders, the leaders of the nations themselves. And yet, here was NASA, fighting against such a force while several other leaders of the world had followed NASA's lead in the last few years. It was now a matter of whether the industrial complex held more power over the world leaders, or whether the world leaders still held more power over the military industrial complex. NASA had proven the world leaders still had power so far, but who knew when that would change. Nothing was certain in the world, not even the ranks of the world leaders.

So far, the world leaders had proven they still had power over the military industrial complex, but that was just for a few nations. The war was now about who really held the power. Was it the Industrial Complex? Was it the world leaders? Or was it the United Nations? So far, it seemed like the former held power over the latter two, but the world leaders had been gaining ground against the former while the UN was not doing anything except disbanding.

It was all about who could gain the most power first.

Sighing, Vice-President Young stood up, wiping his eyes of the tears he had been crying. He needed to figure out how to take down the military industrial complex while allowing the world leaders to regain their power on their own.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller made his way into the lower levels of the five-sided military headquarters as he headed for the command center located there. The Natural was disturbed by the data that the vice-president had sent to him to say the least, and he needed answers on what was really going on in the Earth Alliance's top brass.

He reached the command center and entered, the heavy glass doors sliding open for him. Instantly, many of the men and women, if not all of them, saluted his presence. "At ease." Keller said as he reached one of the computer stations.

"What's going on, sir?" one of the data analysts asked. Keller looked at said analyst.

"I need to know what is really going on in the Earth Alliance's top brass. I take it you received the report from my office?" he asked.

The analyst, along with everyone else in the room, nodded, disgust visible on their faces. "Yes, sir. We did."

"Then can I count on you to fulfill my request?"

"Yes, sir!"

At that, Keller nodded. He then turned and made his way to the center of the room, the massive digital computer screens each showing different data that his teams were procuring from the Earth Alliance's top brass and their government databases.

One of the data analysts looked over some of the data, a stunned look crossing her face. "Um…sir, I think you might want to see this…"

Keller made his way over to the analyst, only to see the data files she had pulled up. There were the files he had dreaded to see. The Extended files…

"So…they really _are_ continuing such a project…and I thought we had shut down their ability to do such things when we raided that base here in America last year…" Keller murmured. The previous year, an Earth Alliance base had been found to be creating such living weapons of war within NASA boundaries. When the president had found out, she had ordered a military raid on the base, which had been far more of a success than previously predicted. NASA military officials had found several hundred, at least fifteen hundred to be exact, _children_ who had been taken and were being trained to be cold, hard killers. And on top of that, the NASA military officers had also found data on how to reverse the Extended memory modifications and drug withdrawal.

That was the whole reason NASA was able to rehabilitate the victims of the EA's Extended-creation program. Of course, the highest memory recovery possible was only about 89% overall, with only a select few regaining 94% of their memories. No amount of memory retrieval could be completely successful in complete memory recovery. But while it was good for the children to remember their families, it also meant that the children would suffer from PTSD for the rest of their lives as they recalled the events in the Earth Forces base that were erased from their memories. That included the killing they did as well as the beatings they went through. So, was recovering their memories helpful, or was it more harmful in the long-run? Keller did not know. Sometimes, moral choices could not be the right choices.

"Sir? Should we try and retrieve more data?" the analyst asked, bringing Keller out of his memories. "Oh. Sorry about that. Yes, we should get more data. It will be helpful in the long-run when the United Nations is no longer neutral."

"About that…Do you really think that they will come around, sir?" the analyst asked. Keller looked down. Truthfully, he was not so sure, but he had to say something. So he did. A smile crossed his face. "Yes, I do." Keller replied.

As the analyst went back to her work, Keller's smile faded quickly. He had just told her a lie, but then again, what politician hadn't? Still, he hated to outright lie to the men and women under his command at the Pentagon, the men and women who worked under him personally. But that was politics for you. Sometimes, one had to lie to get people to remain calm.

He just hoped that the Earth Forces would not continue these inhumane…processes for lack of a better term.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

President Hilson lay in her room that night, wondering why the Earth Forces were up to such things. It was not what any good politician would do, no matter what the circumstances. That brought up the memories of her family at that point.

She closed her eyes, trying to shove the images of her family's burning home out of her mind. What would her father think of her reluctance to reveal her true self? He would no doubt be disappointed in her. The Allen family was not known for keeping themselves hidden, after all.

Tears began to stream down her face as she turned away from the family photo that was facing her. Closing her eyes, President Hilson tried to forget what had happened, but she could not ignore it. Her PTSD made it hard for her to forget her family tragedy, after all.

Like the rest of her family, she had loved being socially active, even while in college. True, she did not go to the parties like most students, but then again, nor had her grandfather or father. It had been about her education back then, with parties taking a back seat to her college life. But she had been very active in the student body, which had been good experience for her political career back then.

Of course, after her family's loss, Mackenzie had become more unwilling to be in the social life of her school and in general. Being the last Allen alive had made her a potential target for Blue Cosmos supporters and members, so she had taken a false name and disappeared for good. Now, as President of the United States, she was a big target again, but at least she had hidden her real name from Blue Cosmos, so she was not as big a target as she could have been.

As President Hilson sat up, she looked back at the photo of her family. It was still there, the smile on her father's face. But at the moment, it looked like a sneer more than anything. Like he was mocking her for hiding from her family legacy, and calling her a failure of an Allen.

Putting her hands over her face, the president let out a sob. Why was she always afraid of letting down her father _now_? Back when he had been around, she had never been afraid of failure. But now she was. Why was she afraid of that?

She did not even know _what_ NASA should be fighting for! True, the nation needed to defend itself, but _why_ did they fight? What _was_ NASA's calling in the war? What _was_ it?!

Falling back onto the bed, the president reflected on what she had thought NASA stood for and why the nation had to defend the Coordinators. Wasn't it about the human rights of the Coordinators and the right to be free of such prejudice? Coordinators did deserve to live a life where they were not hated, true, but was that the reason NASA was around?

She was not so sure now. NASA was strong, yes, and they were respecting of human rights, yes, but was that NASA's purpose? Was that NASA's calling in the wars of years past? She could recall that NASA, mainly the U.S., had been involved in many wars, but it was only a few that stood out to her. The Revolutionary War, the War of 1812, and World War II. President Hilson was not sure why the last war stuck out to her, but she shoved it aside for the moment.

Still, the Second World War stood out. It was then that the United States had revealed its true potential to the world, not just in military might, but also in economic might as well as political might. The nation had been the most powerful back then during that war, and even now, the U.S. was still a powerful nation. But even the U.S.'s power was eclipsed by the power of the other alliances like the AEU. The HRL was not as powerful, but it was still a formidable alliance. NASA of course, was right behind those two as the third most powerful, even though the U.S. had regained most of its production capabilities. What had allowed the U.S. to become so powerful in World War II was the fact that the economy then had been geared for war, even the civilian factories. President Hilson briefly wondered if it was possible to reach such a state again, only to shake her head. It was just not possible in the current war.

But what had really been at stake in the Second World War? Had it been human rights, or the genetic diversity of the human race? Or had it been freedom itself that had been at stake? If so, then freedom of what? Freedom of choice? Freedom of the press? Freedom of religion? Or had it been freedom itself, the freedom to simply exist without any fear? She did not know.

The reason NASA existed was to survive in the C.E. era, but the president could not help but wonder if there was another, more hidden reason for its existence. If so, then what was it? And what implications did it have for the destiny of the United States? Even that was unknown.

President Hilson laughed a bit at the thought. Destiny…what a strange word. Did every human get to choose what they did, or was it assigned to them? Whatever the reason, she felt a bit calmer now. Her self-doubt was still there, but it had settled for the moment.

When it would go away, she did not know. All she could do was fight to find out the reason she was fighting, and also the reason the United States and NASA fought.

* * *

><p>GaiNisha sat up as he looked around, a grin on his face. No one was in the med-bay, so he could escape. He got up and crept down to the hanger, after getting lost a few times, and found his machine. Boarding the damaged Z.A.M. Gundam, he managed to power it up and get out before anyone noticed. It was after 11 at night, after all, so no one was awake at the moment.

He was free once more, a laugh escaping him. Gai flew back to the ship that was his home, more than eager to fight those Coordinators who had nearly captured him…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal leaned back in his chair, musing on his plans for the world. So far, things had been going well, considering who he was up against. The Clyne Faction had made its appearance again, as had the _Archangel_. But at the same time, NASA had sent a ship out as well, presumably to prevent the EA and ZAFT from fighting. At least he now knew NASA's position in the war. They were a neutral entity that wanted to prevent the war from getting out of hand.

'_What a stupid position to take in a war like this.'_ The chairman mused as he looked at the chessboard before him. NASA was indeed an alliance of idiotic leaders who were too idealistic in their goals for the future. Still, that was what made them interesting. The alliance was always something worth observing. In the last war, they had left ZAFT's side to fight alongside the Clyne Faction, and even then, they had acted alone. Killing Director Azrael had been the catalyst for the downfall of the Earth Alliance in the last war.

And now, without his influence, the Earth Forces were starting to fracture, mainly in the AEU. Two major nations there had broken away from the EA. Still, it did not matter. The alliance was destined to fracture anyway. NASA had just helped it along.

Durandal just smirked. It was always NASA's destiny to help lead the world to its new future, the one he had planned. By taking out Azrael, NASA had helped him along very nicely. Now all that was needed was to take out Lord Djibril, which he would no doubt do with ZAFT's forces.

The _Minerva_ was his destined ship for the task. With that ship, nothing could go wrong. Unlike the last war, when the _Archangel_ had led to countless lives being lost by coming into contact with it, the exact opposite had happened with the _Minerva_. Whereas EA forces lost their lives when in contact with the Legged Ship, it was _EA forces_ who lost their lives when in contact with the _Minerva_, not ZAFT.

That thought made him smirk even more. Yes, his ship was indeed destined to bring about his new world. No one would be able to deny the ship was blessed by the powers that be. He had made sure of that…

Still, the _Minerva_ had a ways to go yet before its reputation was cemented into the annals of history. But that would come in time, he knew. It would come in time…

"_A single ship bringing about a new era…how arrogant can one get?"_

Durandal winced, knowing who that was. The image of the unknown man appeared before him on the other side of the table. "The same thing happened with the Legged Ship." The chairman retorted bitterly.

This man had been plaguing his dreams for the past few nights, and it was frankly getting quite annoying.

The man just remained calm. _"That ship only brought about a cease-fire. It did not bring about peace."_

"So? If they can bring a cease-fire, then my ship can bring about a new era of peace." Durandal exclaimed.

A snort escaped the unknown man. _"No. The reason the Legged Ship as you call it was able to bring about a cease-fire was because of the alliance of four nations."_

"Please. It was the Legged Ship, not an alliance of four nations." The PLANT chairman replied.

"_You are arrogant. Too much so for my tastes, in fact."_

Durandal could not take this unnamed man and his words. "What makes you so certain I cannot succeed?"

"_As I said before, no one ship can bring about true peace. Even you know that."_ The image replied before fading again.

Chairman Durandal was left in a lonely room, pondering what the older man had said. The funny thing was, he was right. Durandal knew that only one ship could not bring about peace for good. In fact, all it would do was bring about a cease-fire that would last a certain length of time before a true peace treaty was signed.

That alone was what he wanted to avoid. So by pinning his hopes of a new era on the crew and pilots of the _Minerva_, he hoped that they would work to bring about his desire.

By doing so, his plans for the future of the human race would be assured. And no one would be able to take those plans apart…

No one…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Lodonia Lab is explored and Heero learns something shocking. Nisha is found to be alive for sure by the NAZAFT forces, and Treize's identity is revealed.<p>

Now we know who Stella's older brother is! It is, in fact, Heero Yuy! I took the idea from Fallen Angel by wilkins75, and added it in here. And yes, Nisha is alive. And last but not least, Treize's identity is revealed as Zane! I wanted to have Treize be someone else other than Chris because Chris was alive by the end of Phase 38 in the SEED:Divisions arc, so who else but Zane?

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	65. GS Phase 25: The Returning Son

******Chapter twenty-five is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked that twist. And it was my plan to make the readers hate the EA. XD!******

******Final Genesis: Yep. I got some of my inspiration from there.******

******BigMac51: Glad you liked it!******

******Massacrer: The Z.A.M. Gundam is not exactly the Heavyarms, but is rather inspired by the Buster with some parts from Heavyarms.******

**************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************I hope you all have a Happy Easter!**************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Five: The Returning Son<p>

_Outskirts of the Lodonia Facility_

No… this was… this was…

"This is impossible!" shouted Athrun to himself. The communicator on his wrist suddenly activated.

"_Athrun?_" came Yzak's voice. "_Athrun, what's wrong?_"

Before Athrun could answer, another voice cut in, Heero's.

"Apparently it is not impossible…" Heero said as he looked on as well.

Nearby, on the Gaia, Shinn held Stella, just as shocked to realize she was the Gaia's pilot as Athrun was to see the face of the Specter's pilot.

"Oh Stella… why you?" he murmured, remembering that time he'd saved her.

Suddenly, she started coughing, before cracking her eyes open.

"I can't die… I won't…" she whispered. "I'm scared… protect…" Shinn remembered the time he'd saved her out at Diocuia, and the death of his mother. His eyes narrowed as she fell back unconscious, and he picked her up, rushing back to the Core Splendor.

"_Athrun?_" Yzak said over comm., trying to reach him. Athrun shook his head, telling himself this had to be some kind of nightmare. "_Athrun!_"

Yzak's shout finally broke through the haze clouding his mind, distracting him as he turned towards the hatch. Suddenly, a grey eye and a black eye opened, and a fist slammed into the side of Athrun's head, his pistol flying from his hand. Athrun staggered back, on the edge of the cockpit, but before he could do anything, he was thrown out, falling onto the Specter's leg. Fortunately, it wasn't that much of a drop, and aside from some bumps and bruises he was fine. Of course, Heero looked down to make sure Athrun was alright, but in that one moment, he had let down his guard.

Heero then felt a force on his back as he began fall forwards. Cursing his decision to look and check on Athrun, the Natural landed on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a few moments. He gasped, trying to regain some of the air in his lungs. Heero stood up shakily as he stumbled a bit before he managed fight himself and grab his sidearm, which had fallen not too far from him. Judging by the force he had landed with, it was certain that he had a few broken ribs from the impact with the ground.

Athrun got back up to his feet, looking up at the cockpit. Zane was standing there, pulling his mask back onto his face. Once it was back on, he jumped down onto the leg, unzipping his coat. He threw it back into the cockpit, revealing his scarred, muscular arms. Underneath his coat, he wore a sleeveless black t-shirt with a noticeable bulge on the center of his chest.

"It's been a long time since I've killed someone with my bare hands," said Zane, punching his palm. "I'm going to enjoy this."

_It… it doesn't even sound like him_, thought Athrun as he took a defensive step back while Zane spread his legs apart and raised his arms up, slipping into a fighter's stance.

Zane grabbed the watch on his wrist, pushing a button on the side for a moment. He let out a low growl as his muscles and veins bulged out a bit. Letting out a roar, he charged forward, pulling his right arm back. Athrun managed to sidestep his attack, only to have Zane swing his arm, trying to backhand him. But Athrun was faster, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, forcing Zane onto one knee. Heero was beside Athrun in a flash, despite his broken ribs and the pain they were causing him.

"Zane! It's me! Athrun! We were comrades! We shouldn't be fighting!" he pleaded as Zane fought to free himself. "Don't you–"

At that instant, Zane's head slammed back into Athrun's face, breaking his hold before he socked Heero in the face as well. Blood came out from the impact point on the side of Heero's mouth. The Natural staggered back, glaring at Zane.

"Zane? Who the hell is Zane? The name's Treize Zabiarov, Patchworker," said Zane, getting back onto his feet while Athrun staggered back. "Don't forget, because it's the name of the one who's gonna kill you."

A powerful fist struck Athrun's gut, followed by another shot to his face. But when he struck a third time, Athrun managed to pull his arms up, blocking the punch and countering with a low kick to Zane's knees, causing him to lose his balance. Athrun followed up with an uppercut, hitting Zane square in the chin. As he fell down, Athrun stopped, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Please Zane! This isn't you!" he said, trying to reason with him. "I don't want to fight you! Please, stand down!"

Suddenly, Zane's feet slammed into Athrun's abdomen. Athrun fell to his hands and knees, dry heaving as Zane rose to his feet.

"It's no use." Heero said as he spat out some blood. "He has no idea of who he really is."

"You're beginning to annoy me, Patchworker," he said. "I'm going–"

"_Hold it right there!_" Heine called out from his GOUF, his beam guns locked on Zane. "_Another step and I'll fire!_"

"Go ahead!" Zane yelled back, spreading his arms out as he turned to the mobile suit. "Fire! Kill us both!"

Heine didn't fire. He couldn't for that very reason. If he fired, Athrun would be killed in the shot as well, and unfortunately, the GOUF lacked CIWS guns. So he had been bluffing.

"Coward! That's why you're kind is going to lose this war!" shouted Zane. "You lack the spine to do what needs to be done! Had I been in your position, I would've fired without hesitation! But you are all too weak!"

Suddenly, Athrun and Heero tackled him, throwing Zane to the ground while both landed on top of him.

"I don't want to do this Zane," said Athrun, raising a fist. "But you leave me no choice."

But Zane was faster, rolling his body, reversing their positions and throwing Heero off before delivering a series of blows to Athrun's face. Athrun pulled his arms up, shielding himself from more punches before rolling over, forcing Zane off of him.

As Athrun tried to recover from the latest attack, Zane rose up, grabbing him by the collar, lifting him.

Heero grabbed his gun and aimed it at Zane, but did not fire out because Zane would be able to use Athrun as a hostage if the need arose.

"Don't do this," pleaded Athrun.

"Don't do this. I don't want to fight you," echoed Zane mockingly, pulling back his fist. "Like a broken record."

This time, though, Athrun was faster, slamming his knee into Zane's stomach. He stumbled back as Athrun landed on his feet. Before Zane could regain his footing, Athrun struck, delivering punches to his head, forcing him back. But after the third blow, Zane blocked the next punch and struck back with a punch of his own, followed by more vicious blows. Athrun struck back after being hit several more times, throwing Zane off-guard, but only for a moment; as soon as Zane regained his balance, he headbutted Athrun.

It was too much for Athrun. He fell to his knees, vision blurring and his left eye starting to swell. Zane's hands shot out around his neck, cutting off his airflow.

"Time to die," Zane said with a wicked grin.

Athrun gasped for breath, flailing against Zane, but his grip was like iron, Athrun couldn't break it. He couldn't believe it. He was going to die here, strangled by someone who had been his comrade.

Heero noticed someone approaching and ran over, leaving Athrun behind. Zane heard this and smirked. So much for the bravery of the Berserker of JOSH-A…

'_It… can't end… like…this…'_

_BAM!_

Suddenly, Zane let go, staggering back, blood pouring down his right side. His hand instinctively shot there, pressing against the wound, as Athrun choked in air, and both turned to face the direction from which the sound of the gunshot had come.

Standing a short distance from the Specter was Yzak, his sidearm aimed at Zane. Heero also had his sidearm aimed as well. Heero fired, this time hitting Zane in the shoulder. The masked pilot stumbled back, teetering on the edge of the Specter's leg. Yzak fired a third time, the bullet catching his leg this time. For a split-second, he just stood there. Then, he fell over the edge.

"Are you aright Athrun?" Yzak called out.

But Athrun didn't respond. Instead, he pulled himself over to the edge, staring down at Zane. He wasn't moving as blood continued to pour from his wounds. He needed a doctor. Fast.

"_Athrun? Are you alright?_" came Heine's voice.

Athrun turned his head towards the GOUF. "We need to get him to the _Minerva_! _Now_!"

Yzak looked at Heero, noting the blood coming from his mouth and the way he was holding his chest. "You need to get looked at." He said before Heero just grunted.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"Get out of my way!" shouted Shinn, leaping out of the Core Splendor with Stella in his arms. The crew was so confused to see him carrying an Earth Forces soldier that no one stopped him as he rushed out of the hangar, heading for the infirmary.

Shinn ran through the corridors of the Minerva, ignoring the confused looks and questions from the crewmembers as he carried Stella to the infirmary. Pausing only to wait for the door to open, he rushed into the infirmary, shouting. "Doctor! Help her! Hurry!"

Dr. Grant and one of his nurses just stood there, utterly flabbergasted at the sight of Stella, clad in a pink Earth Forces uniform. Neither of them made any attempt to move as Shinn set her down on one of the beds.

"C'mon! She's hurt! Help her!" exclaimed Shinn, noticing their inaction.

"I need the Captain's authorization before I can treat enemy combatants," Grant explained. "No one has notified me about this patient."

Shinn was stunned by his words. Stella was hurt, possibly dying, yet the doctor was refusing to treat her because she was an enemy combatant?! What happened to do no harm?! "I'll get your damn authorization!" Shinn angrily shouted. "Please! Treat her! What if she dies?!"

Suddenly, Stella's eyes shot open. "I…will not…die!" she screamed as she sat up.

Shinn turned to her, opening his mouth to speak, but he never got a chance. Stella tackled him as she continued to scream. They wrestled across the floor, Shinn struggling to hold her back while Stella trying to claw out his eyes.

"What the hell's going on here?!" someone called out. Who, Shinn wasn't quite sure. He was too busy fighting off Stella.

A set of hands grabbed Stella's shoulders and pulled her off of him. But Stella didn't stop fighting, elbowing Dearka as he fought to hold her. "Ow! Dammit! Stop it! Ow! Hey! I don't hit girls, but you starting to push me!" At that moment, Stella stomped on his foot causing Dearka to howl in pain, but somehow he managed to hold on to her. "ARGH! Dammit! Doctor! Freaking drug this girl already!"

But Dr. Grant was already one step ahead of him, having grabbed and loaded an injection gun. "Try to hold her steady," he ordered, approaching Stella.

"I'm trying," Dearka grunted, fighting to keep her in his arms.

Dr. Grant jabbed the gun into Stella's neck and squeezed the trigger. Stella's movements started becoming slow and sluggish as her body started to go limp. Within moments, she was out, allowing Dearka to put her back onto a bed. "Okay…Someone tell me just what the hell is going on here," he said, turning to Shinn and the doctor.

At that moment, the door opened. Athrun and Yzak entered, carrying another EA pilot into the medbay, bandages wrapped around a trio of wounds on his body.

"Another one?!" Grant exclaimed. "I can't treat these people without-"

"Doctor, as a member of FAITH, I'm ordering you to treat them. Both of them," Athrun said as he and Yzak set the pilot they were carrying onto a bed, Heero with his sidearm out and within view.

Athrun didn't look fine himself. His face was covered in bruises and cuts and he had a black eye. And Heero Yuy looked pretty bad as well. "Perhaps I should take a look at you two first," the doctor said.

"No. I'll be fine. He's been shot. He needs your attention more."

"I have been worse off."

"Very well… Nurse Roberts, I'll need a hand with this one," Grant said, gesturing towards the male EA pilot.

Once again, the door opened. This time, Talia and a group of armed soldiers entered the room. "What's going on here? I was told injured prisoners were being brought on board without authorization," she said, sounding displeased.

Shinn gulped, waiting to get chewed out.

"I authorized it," Athrun said, slumping down on one of the empty beds. "I take full responsibility for bringing them both on board."

"I assume you had a good reason for this," Talia replied.

"Yes, I do. But we shouldn't talk here."

"Very well then. We'll talk in my office. You as well, Shinn, Heero."

* * *

><p><em>The John Paul Jones<em>

"I see," Neo said steadily, as the EA agent finished his urgent report. "So they're both losses. Well, that's unexpected, and unwanted. But there's not much we can do about it. I will inform Lord Djibril."

Neo turned off his desk console and sighed. It was his fault for all of this. He should have expected the abnormal reactions from the Extended upon hearing of Lodonia's capture. But then, no one could have predicted that her block word failed like that. It was unprecedented. Even when their programming failed, their block words never did. It was…well, impossible, until this moment.

He pulled up his mask, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Neo knew he was going to have to tell the other Extended. Auel's and Sting's memories of Stella and Treize could easily be erased, but the memories of the others could not. They would have to be told what happened.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"So, what explanation do you have for yourself?" Talia said, sitting down in her chair and glaring at Athrun and Shinn. Athrun gave Shinn a brief glance, telling him to go first. Shinn took a calming breath before proceeding.

"I know that girl," Shinn answered. "Her name's Stella. I met her on the coast of Diocuia. She was drowning. I had some trouble understanding her situation. I… you see, at the time, I thought she was a traumatized war victim."

"But the truth of the matter was she was Gaia's pilot," Talia said, a hint of anger in her tone. "She's been fighting us all this time. You know that, right? And… perhaps she's something more."

"I believe you're right," said Athrun. "I also know the pilot of the Specter, but it seems that he's been brainwashed into fighting for the Alliance. You see, he's a Coordinator."

Both Shinn and Talia gasped. "What?"

"He lost his parents in the Bloody Valentine," continued Athrun. "He hates Blue Cosmos with a passion, but not only did he not recognize me, claiming his name was Treize Zabiarov, and he talked like a Blue Cosmos agent."

"And just who is he supposed to be?" Talia asked.

"Zane Scirocco," he answered. "A pilot who I served with."

"What?!"

"I didn't believe it myself at first," Athrun replied. "But despite some of the changes, the face is identical, right down to a scar Zane received when he was injured in a battle. I don't really understand how this is possible."

Heero just winced in pain as he shifted a bit. He was beginning to regret not getting looked at by the doctor.

Talia noticed this and leaned forward. "I know you are not an official member of ZAFT, but as the captain of this ship, I am ordering you to go and get looked at by the doctor."

Heero nodded and left. But Shinn and Athrun did not pay much attention to his leaving anyway.

"But why would he do this?" Shinn asked. "I don't understand! The pilot of the Specter… he… he's some kind of monster! We've all seen it before!"

"Zane isn't a monster!" Athrun snapped. However, he immediately regretted his outburst, and sighed. "I'm sorry. You're not wrong about… the Specter's pilot… whatever's been done to him…"

"We were in the middle of storing the encrypted data on the _Minerva_ when the attack happened," Talia said. "I don't know what its current status is, but maybe we can find out more from that."

At that moment, the comm. panel on Talia's desk suddenly started beeping. She switched it on. "What is it?" she demanded, irritation in her voice.

"_Captain, could you come down here please?_" Dr. Grant said.

"I'll be right there," she said before switching off the comm.

* * *

><p>Shinn gasped when he saw that the two were bound. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. "They're injured for crying out loud, especially him! And sure, Stella may have been a little hysterical before…"<p>

"That's not the problem here," Grant replied.

"Huh?"

"It appears that they are a part of the Alliance's Extendeds," the doctor explained as he wrapped bandages around Heero's chest.

"What?" Shinn gasped.

"I thought so," murmured Talia.

"I gave her something to help her sleep," Grant said. "But honestly, I don't know how long the medication will keep her under. Before treating them, I subjected them to a simple examination. The results were unbelievable for almost every test. For one thing, he's a Coordinator."

"Unbelievable… The Alliance is even using Coordinators for their Extended," Talia said, shaking her head.

Grant nodded his head as he looked up from his work on Heero, which was now finished. "Indeed. Next, there are abnormally high levels of many natural chemicals in both of them. In addition, I detected numerous substances not normally found in the human body. It was most likely done through the use of drugs. I can't guarantee it for her, but for him, there's no doubt."

"Then is that thing on his chest…?" the captain asked.

"Yes," he said. "It's pumping a steady stream of drugs into his system. I considered removing the device, but I can't say what sort of effect the loss of those drugs would have on him. I can't say anything more until we can examine them at a more specialized facility."

"I've seen similar withdrawals," Athrun added. "It isn't a pleasant thing."

Talia studied the unconscious pair for a moment. "I've seen the facilities at Gibraltar. We could probably determine everything we'd need to keep them alive there, but getting there will be difficult."

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked.

"Think about it," Athrun replied. "They know we've got two of their pilots. They're not just gonna let us carry them off to Gibraltar."

"Yes, all routes out of the Tarcuius area will be closely monitored from here on out," Talia agreed. "Doctor, how long can they last?"

"Well, I think I can provide something for the girl," he said. "I can't say how long just yet, but I'd guess at about a month, depending on luck and how long she was intended to be able to last without her drugs. For him, estimating by the rate the device is pumping the drugs into him, he's only got two weeks before they dry up. Again, I may be able to devise a temporary solution, but without better facilities, that's all any of it will be."

"So we've got at best three weeks to reach Gibraltar," Talia murmured.

"More if we can scale back the drugs in him further," Grant said. "If we take them down to the bare minimum to sustain him, not only will it be unlikely he'll be able to try and escape, but we could extend how long the drug supply will last."

Athrun bit back a comment about how that might affect Zane. He needed to remember the way things stood right now.

At that moment, Stella's eyes began to lift open. Noticing this, Shinn leaned closer to her.

"Stella," he murmured softly. She turned her head, looking at him. For a moment, everything was quiet.

"I don't know who you are," she whispered.

"What?" Shinn gasped. Suddenly, Stella panicked.

"Where am I?!" she cried, struggling against her restraints.

"Calm down!" Shinn said, instinctively reaching out to hold her down.

But still she fought the restraints, screaming at the top of her lungs, tears pouring down her cheeks and cutting her skin against the leather straps. Dr. Grant appeared injection gun in hand. He put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her as steady as he could, injecting her neck with another sedative.

Stella froze, letting out a loud gasp, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Few seconds later, she collapsed.

* * *

><p>Saul bit off a vicious curse as he ran into yet another defense. It was getting really frustrating how many were delaying him, but he brutally tore this one apart as well. At that point, he ran into a section of corrupted data, and cursing again, began restoring as much of it as he could.<p>

When the attack came, they'd been in the middle of transferring the encrypted data to the _Minerva and managed to finish not long after_. While the transfer had been completed, the data was already damaged and corrupted in some areas, not including what they had already managed to erase before the uprising. At best, Saul figured he'd be able to recover a fraction of the data, probably badly fragmented.

But that didn't matter. _Any_ data he could get out of this could be an invaluable clue in to figuring out what the hell was going on here!

How could Zane _possibly_ be alive?! Sure, Chris didn't kill him, but even then, he'd have to have survived with limited air and fallen unconscious in order to have survived for quite some time. It just wasn't possible.

So why the hell was somebody with Zane's face, right down to that same scar, lying unconscious and injured in the _Minerva'_s infirmary?!

They were Extended. All of, or at least most of, the Earth Forces Gundam pilots were Extended. But how did Zane figure into all of this? The answer was in this data, Saul was sure of it.

And _nothing_ was going to stop him from finding out what.

* * *

><p><em>Durandal's Office<em>

"I see… Obviously, this discovery needs to be kept secret," Durandal said. "And I will need a full report on what you've managed to recover.

"_Of course sir. My team has begun examining the facility itself, but it will still take some time to fully catalog everything and compile a report."_

"What of the data?"

"_Well, from what we can tell, they were in process completely purging their hard drives when the incident occurred and something interrupted it. The data we managed to save has been transferred to the _Minerva _for decoding. You'll have to get in touch with them to see how much they've managed to analyze."_

Durandal cut the line and leaned back in his chair, contemplating things. The discovery of the Alliance's Extended Facility was a major coup for him. Revealing their existence to the world would be a major to LOGOS and the Alliance, provided they had concrete evidence linking them to the facility. Which they would have with the data from the hard drives.

A smile spread across Durandal's face. Finally a way to shut that woman up.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

Luna felt the deck shift slightly as the _Minerva's _lifted off into the air, returning to Tarcuius. In her left hand, she held several photos she'd taken yesterday, and in her right, the disk on which she'd saved her report. Fortunately, recordings had not been in her orders, so she had control on the information she'd give.

Because there were some things Luna really wanted to keep to herself. Namely, the things that conflicted with what she had already known before the meeting. The things she couldn't make heads or tails of. Claims that the Lacus they had met in Diocuia wasn't the real Lacus, and the real Lacus had been the target of Coordinator assassins, under the alleged orders of Chairman Durandal.

Luna shook her head. None of it made any sense. She could kind of understand why the Chairman would use a Lacus Clyne impersonator, but why would he want to kill the real Lacus? Didn't they both want peace?

Deep down, something told Luna that she inadvertently got herself caught in dangerous territory, and there was no one she could possibly turn to in this situation.

Luna let out a small sigh as she also thought about everything else she'd learned. Where would things go from here…?

She leaned back in the chair, before the door hissed open, revealing Heero. He had his jacket open slightly, revealing some of the bandages on his chest.

"What happened?" she asked, looking back at him.

Heero just winced as he sat down on the couch. "A fight with one of the Extendeds we brought onboard. That's all."

"Sounds like it was bad. I heard Athrun got pretty beat up." Luna said as she looked at Heero.

"Not as bad as I had it. I never let down my guard, and yet when I looked to check on Athrun after he fell off the stolen machine, I did. That led the pilot to slam me off and I landed hard on my chest. I broke a few ribs, and I couldn't set them myself, so I had to let the doctor do it." Heero replied.

"You set your own injuries?"

He just grunted. "Only when there is not a doctor available. Sometimes such a luxury is not available on the battlefield." The Natural replied.

Luna winced. "Sounds gross."

Heero just winced again. "Damn…that hurts…"

"Do you need painkillers?" Luna asked, concerned for him.

"No…I am fine…Besides, I have been in worse situations anyway." Heero replied as Luna sighed.

"Okay then…"

* * *

><p>Shinn sat at Stella's bedside, staring down at her as she mumbled, asking 'Neo' to help her. It seemed that while she had calmed down, she was still terrified.<p>

And she didn't remember him. How terrible was that?

Gently, he placed a hand on her head, similar to the way he would've for his younger sister, Mayu, back before the Earth Forces took her.

"All that time," he murmured. "You were the pilot of the Gaia." He closed his eyes, shifting his hand down, laying it against her cheek, in a way he would've for a girl he loved, if he'd stopped to think about it. "And you're the girl… I met by the sea."

Suddenly, Stella's eyes lifted open, finding his face. "Shinn?" she murmured, surprising him. His eyes snapped open. "Shinn," she said again.

"Stella?" whispered Shinn.

"You came to see me," she said. "Thank you."

Shinn smiled. It seemed as though… "Yes Stella," he said, nodding. "Do you… know who I am?"

"Mhmm," she murmured with a slight nod. He was overjoyed—she really did remember! "Shinn…"

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander ran into the hospital that was located in the upper half of the colony, the place where the houses and taller buildings were located. She had recently heard of Defense Committee Chairman Ian Kessel's injuries and who had done it. While the man was still alive, he was unconscious and had been moved to New Juneau for treatment so the Chairman would not know that he had survived.

Her orders to the medical team had been to go to Aprilius One for a job and wait outside the door for orders from Chairman Durandal, but they had heard the gunshots instead and had been called in to remove the supposedly dead body of the Defense Chairman. So, in effect, she had unknowingly set them up outside the right place at the right time. And the team had said that if Defense Chairman Kessel had been shot, then he had to know something worth killing him over. It was worth checking out.

She reached the hospital where he was being kept, and after being told the room where Kessel was located, ran inside. Defense Chairman Kessel was bandaged on his left side and around his head, but he was still breathing. The bullet to his head had missed his brain, but barely. Still, he was alive and that was what mattered. If the doctors were right, he would be waking up in a few days, or possibly even sooner.

Sighing, the NAZAFT commander fell back onto an empty chair that was in the room. Why would the Chairman of the PLANTs order one of his own subordinates dead? What was the man trying to hide that warranted such an action?

Perhaps when Ian Kessel woke up, he would have the answers that she was looking for.

Whatever it was, it had to be very serious for this to have happened. A leader never tried to kill one of their own subordinates unless they had something very serious to hide, something that was going against the laws of warfare, or something that constituted crimes against humanity.

The latter two seemed to be the most likely, but until Kessel woke up, there was no way that NASA would be able to know for sure.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Heero sat in Wing Zero, running the data he had retrieved from the Alliance lab through the powerful system. Wing Zero's eyes flashed, making Heero close his own eyes. "You're right, Zero. I can't deny it any longer. It would appear that Stella is my little sister…" he said as he leaned back in the chair, only to wince at the pain from his broken ribs. He hissed in pain, but hid it well.

Closing his eyes, Heero let the images he had seen on the computer run through his mind. Why was he reacting like this? True, he had seen much worse in his old universe, but why was he reacting to such things now? It then hit him as his eyes snapped open. He had never seen anything like _this_ in his old universe. Capturing children and turning them into weapons of war, and then turning them loose as killers, it made him sick to his stomach thinking about it.

The girl, Stella, had been one such victim. She had had an older brother who had been killed in the training, and that older brother had been this universe's version of him. So, in a way, he was Stella's older brother despite being from another universe altogether. Seeing Stella in such a state drew up new feelings he had never felt before. It was like he wanted to hurt the one responsible for such actions, to kill them in the same manner they had nearly killed Stella…Heero shook his head. He had to remain in control of his emotions, lest the Zero System take control of him. He would not do Stella any good by letting Wing Zero control him. In fact, he might just hurt her even more or worse.

Calming down, Heero was able to gain control of his emotions again. Still, he had to keep in mind that Stella was now his sister, and that meant not letting his emotions get the better of him for her safety.

Getting up and out of the cockpit, Heero decided to go and check up on Stella. He was her brother after all…

* * *

><p>That night, Heero made his way into the med-bay. He crept past the other strapped down Extended and made his way to where Stella was being kept. Luckily, she was in another room away from the more dangerous male. Heero saw the chair Shinn had been using was still next to Stella's bed, and he sat down as quietly as he could.<p>

Looking at her still form, Heero could feel his protective instincts coming out. He had never felt this feeling before, but it felt good to feel it. He ran a hand down her cheek, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Stella…" he murmured. The girl stirred ever so slightly, but did not wake up from her sleep.

Heero could see her wrists were raw from trying to get free, dried blood on the straps holding her down. It pained him to see her like that, but he also knew it was for her own good. "I swear I will kill the ones who did this to you…" he whispered before he moved his hand away from her face. "Stella…"

Feeling sleepy, Heero yawned before he got up from his seat. There was no time to return to his room, and the hanger was the closest, so sleeping in Wing Zero was the best option he had at the moment. He left, but not before he looked back at the sleeping Stella. "Be safe…" he murmured before he left the room for the night…

In the hanger, Heero climbed into Wing Zero's cockpit, which then closed on its own. Heero leaned the pilot's seat back and once it was flat, closed his eyes and fell asleep, a smile on his face for the first time in years…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller could only wonder _what_ in the world the President had been _thinking_ when she had decided to keep Yuna Roma Seiran's _teeth_ as her personal souvenir. It was beyond what a normal world leader should be doing, but then again, since when had the world had normal leaders? Still, it was funny when he thought about it. After all, how many can say that they knocked out the teeth of a world leader? A smirk crossed his face. To see Yuna without his upper front teeth was probably something else. Too bad he hadn't been there to see it himself. The video and photos just did not do it justice.

A frown the crossed his face at that thought. When Lord Uzumi woke up, he would probably be livid at what the president had done to one of his ministers, and a member of a royal family no less. Still, the jackass deserved to be hit and lose most of his upper front teeth anyway. It was not like Lord Uzumi would be able to declare war on NASA anyway. After all, declaring war on the alliance for such a trivial act was pretty extreme. That did not mean the Lion of ORB had to like what President Hilson had done to the Seiran heir though.

'_Just how we will address the issue will have to wait until either Lord Uzumi wakes up or the war ends. Then we can deal with the political fallout from such an act. Of course, that does not mean that the Seiran heir didn't deserve it, oh no. In fact, he more than earned such a punishment from our leader.'_ Keller thought as he looked at the video footage. The image of the president punching Yuna in the face was replayed over and over again, not saying a word.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Yuna fell back into his luxurious chair, panting as he looked out his window. He could see the press outside his mansion, wanting to ask him questions about his teeth loss and his still recovering black eyes. It did not help that some of the press that had been hunting him down had been from NASA, which made his world standing suffer even more.

How could NASA have done such a thing? What had he done to deserve such a fate? The young man whimpered as he closed the curtains. He put his head in his hands, feeling the still bruised area of his eyes. How dare the President of the United States punch such an esteemed leader of ORB! Yuna let out a small growl, but he knew that he was unable to order ORB to attack NASA, as the political ramifications would be too great for ORB to bear. Not to mention NASA was way bigger than ORB and had more powerful weapons and a larger economy to boot. But then there was the military firepower that NASA had. It was enough to conquer and control ORB for the next one hundred years!

But then again, NASA _had_ always had the more powerful army. Hell, NASA could probably control the entire _world_ with their military power if they wanted to! They were just that strong!

NASA was the strongest in the world! No one could match them! And Yuna knew that ORB would have to suffer NASA's wrath in the future. It was just a matter of how badly NASA would trounce ORB…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young could not help but smile at the video of Yuna getting punched by the president. The video had gone viral in a matter of hours, which was unheard of considering the content. Still, the video now had well over 1 million hits and was still gaining more.

A serious look then crossed his face as he closed down the video. Yuna did not seem to know how strategies worked. He recalled an interview a few days after Yuna had returned to ORB, and how the Seiran heir had claimed that NASA could possibly control the entire world with their military power, or ORB for one hundred years. What a fool…

The vice-president knew full well that NASA, particularly the United States, could not pull off such an act. Their military was not equipped to hold territory for long periods of time. Rather, the American military was equipped to get in, get the job done, and get out. That was how the American army had acted in World War II, and that was how the military had always acted for years afterwards. The military of the United States was equipped only for quick movements, which was the opposite of what the ORB leader was currently claiming. Besides, America was never interested in gaining territory or ruling an empire. True, it had been the desire of America back in the early 20th century, but after that, America realized that it was not worth trying to run an empire. That, and there had been little to no territory left for the nation to conquer. So now, America was an _abstaining_ superpower, or one that did not wish to conquer new lands. The nation was not a _conquering_ superpower, which was a nation that wanted to rule others.

How Yuna _managed_ to assume that the U.S. wanted to rule ORB and the world, he did _not_ want to know. Vice-President Young shook his head in exasperation. The Seiran heir was such an idiot. He did not know the first thing about American military policy. And on top of that, the man had decided that NASA was a world power that cared little about what happened on the international stage regarding the ORB/EA alliance.

Yuna was so incompetent, it was not even funny anymore. Still, the man was ORB's current leader, so the vice-president actually felt sorry for ORB.

Shaking his head, Vice-President Young sat down in his chair before he grabbed a file off of his desk. It was a report on how the UN member recruitment effort was going. A smirk crossed the NASA VP's face as he read the latest progress accomplishment. _'So…we now have Russia on our side. Not bad at all…'_

All that they needed now was France and China. If those two were on their side, then the IAT could finally become what it was _meant_ to be…

"Soon, we will have a world with peace…"

China seemed to be the easier off the remaining two Security Council members to get convinced, but France was also critical. Even so, the nation changed its stance on the issue of Coordinators so often that it was hard to tell if they were against the Coordinators or defending them. One could never tell at the rate the French changed their opinions.

But that aside, things were moving along quite nicely…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

President Hilson made her way into one of the halls which had a big window showing the outside of the ship. Stars were above the ship, fading in and out of existence. She leaned against the window, looking out at the stars above her. Why did the world have to go through another war like the last one? The answers never came.

She sighed, wondering how the rest of the NASA leaders were doing. No doubt Vice-President Young was laughing at the video of Yuna losing most of his front teeth. That made her chuckle a bit. She had really decked him if most of his teeth fell out. And that was not counting the fact she had given him two black eyes on top of it.

The president became serious though as she wondered how Lord Uzumi would take it when he woke up from his coma. He would no doubt be livid with her. True, she might have reacted a bit much, but that didn't mean that Yuna hadn't deserved it either. Lord Uzumi might not think so, but she and the rest of the world did.

'_Uzumi…you might not think Yuna is capable of being that stupid, but he is, I can assure you…'_ she thought as she looked back up at the stars. _'Your so-called successor is nothing more than a bumbling idiot who can't even understand the way the U.S. Military works.'_

And that was an understatement…If Yuna couldn't understand how the U.S. military worked, then he didn't know the first thing about running a nation like ORB. He might have the breeding true, but he didn't have the intelligence of understanding tactics and military strategy. That was _almost_ a requirement for holding a world leader office, but it wasn't. In fact, President Lincoln hadn't known a thing about military tactics, and yet he learned over the course of the Civil War about how the military would need to be deployed.

Still, Yuna didn't seem to be learning a thing about how the ORB military should be deployed, and if he thought NASA could conquer the world with its military power, then he was overestimating not just NASA's forces, but _his own_ as well.

'_Yuna claims he knows military strategy, but he doesn't if he is overestimating both ORB's forces _and_ ours. He is such an idiot, not to mention a jackass towards others and a coward when it comes to battle and facing down an enemy himself.'_ She mused as she looked out at the ocean.

Sighing, the president decided it was time to get to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Britain<em>

Prime Minister Churchill could not help but laugh at the images of Yuna getting punched by the president. It never failed to make him laugh, even now. Hell, he had been on the _ground_ laughing when she had done it the first time in person. True, it was not very professional of him to have been seen in such a manner, but then again, it _had_ been funny as hell, so no one could really blame him for being in such a predicament.

But even still, the ORB leader had been such a coward that even his _father_ had been embarrassed by the sight. Sighing, the Prime Minister stood up as he closed down the video. He could only wonder what the rest of the world thought of Yuna now. Of course there was no way to really tell, but then again, he didn't really care what the rest of the world thought. It didn't concern him. Rather, it would be of concern to ORB instead.

'_I just hope that ORB isn't made out to be weaker than they actually are.'_ He thought as he looked back at his nation's flag, the famed Union Jack.

* * *

><p><em>Veda Chamber<em>

The NASA workers installing the new equipment for the quantum supercomputer moved a new piece into place before welding it to the new wall. As sparks flew from the solder, a NASA worker moved to shield her eyes from the bright lights.

"Man, who knew those things were so bright?" she said as the light faded for the moment. Her superior just laughed. "That's sparks and heat for ya." He said as he laughed again.

"Still, that aside, when do you think the computer will be up and running at full power again?" the worker asked as she looked away from the welding.

The man just shrugged. "Who knows? All that we know is that Veda was the hinge that Dr. Schenberg relied on for his plan, whatever that was." he replied as he looked up at the massive screen.

"Dr. Schenberg was quite brilliant, even more so that the smartest Coordinators. And that is saying something as he lived even before the time of George Glenn." The woman noted as she saw the data scrolling over the screen.

Her superior just smirked. "Yeah. Sometimes, nature can produce a better person than what can be created in the lab. Even the smartest Coordinator can't match the man's IQ. Wasn't it over 250?"

"Yeah, it was, well, at least according to his records it was." the woman replied.

The two went silent before the woman spoke again. "Still, we can only wonder what Dr. Schenberg's overall plan was. He is not alive to tell us anymore, so we have to guess as to what it was. Even if we don't figure it out, at least we have Veda to use now. He left us his legacy, and it is up to us to use it wisely."

"I couldn't agree more…" her superior replied.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal was not surprised when the unnamed man appeared before him again. "I see you are back to bother me again." He sneered.

The image did not move, but rather spoke. _"You, who believes that he can control the fates of all humans in existence, are foolish in many ways. One cannot merely control the human race. Rather, all humans need to be able to understand one another."_

Durandal just frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"_Only through understanding can war be eliminated."_ The unknown man replied simply. The PLANT chairman just scoffed.

"Humans cannot learn from their mistakes. They keep repeating the cycle of war, no matter what they say." Durandal replied.

The image remained calm, but there was a glint of anger in his eyes. _"And what makes you think that?"_

"Just look at history. Wars have been around for the entire history of the human race. In fact, there have been two wars, the current one only a year later from the previous one. And didn't the world leaders say they would work to prevent another war? If so, then why is there another war waging?" the chairman asked.

The unknown man just narrowed his eyes. _"Humanity can learn from its past mistakes. But what it needs is the ability to understand one another. But you seem to think otherwise…"_

Chairman Durandal just growled. "What makes you so sure? The human race needs leadership, and only I can provide it."

The image just frowned slightly. _"What are your plans then?"_

"It is simple. The human race needs to be guided. Everyone would be content in my new world. Everything would be predetermined at birth. What career they should have, who their friends would be, who they should marry, etc. No one would be able to doubt what they should do with their lives. Everyone would be content, and happy." Durandal replied with a smirk. It was not like the image could stop him anyway…

His 'guest' just narrowed his eyes dangerously. _"A world where everything is determined? That will only fail in the end. Humans cannot learn and evolve if there is no conflict. In fact, a lot of the world's technology comes from the desire to defend a person's home nation in war. If there is no war, then there is no pushing to see what new technologies can be developed."_

"There will be scientists to allow for such things to be developed." Durandal replied with a smug grin. "That way, new technologies will be developed still."

"_A world like that would fail, if there were no one to stop it before it came about."_

"What are you getting at?" Durandal snapped. There was someone or something that could stop his plans?! He did not like that at all…

The image just seemed to chuckle. _"You underestimate the powerhouse of the world. True, they do not know their true purpose yet, but when they find out what that is, you will be going down in absolute defeat. They found it only once, during the successor to the 'Great War', and became the powerhouse they are today. Even after their purpose faded, they still remained the strongest of the strongest."_

The man's image faded, leaving Durandal to mull over his words. Who was the powerhouse of the world? He knew that the AEU was currently the powerhouse of the world, but the image had mentioned something about the 'Great War' and its successor. From what he could recall, the 'Great War' was mentioned in history, but the name was so vague he did not know what war it was.

The strongest of the strongest, Durandal knew, was NASA though. They still had nuclear weapons, so perhaps NASA was the powerhouse instead. The man's words were so vague it was hard to really determine if NASA _was_ the powerhouse he had mentioned!

'_The powerhouse of the world…it could be one of many nations and alliances. The AEU is the current powerhouse, so perhaps the man meant them. But he mentioned the strongest of the strongest, so perhaps it is really _NASA_ who is the powerhouse. But given their current status and production capabilities, it is unknown if they actually _are_.'_

There were two possibilities, so that meant he had to deal with the current powerhouse of the world first, the AEU. And the AEU was also the anti-Coordinator hotspot of the world as well, so he would be able to take out two problems in one shot. Once that was taken care of, then he would be able to focus on the strongest of the strongest, NASA itself.

He froze. Taking on _NASA?!_ Something about that seemed like a bad idea to him. In the last war, NASA had somehow ramped up their production capabilities. Their production rate rose almost 200% almost overnight, and that was impossible to bring about unless NASA had been hiding something about their reactors. Installing NJCs on their nuclear fission reactors overnight was impossible, unless there was a huge workforce available to do that, and there hadn't been that many people to pull off such a task. That meant that NASA had only one thing: nuclear _fusion_ reactors!

That made Durandal's eyes widen with realization. What if the AEU wasn't the powerhouse of the world after all? What if it was _NASA_ instead?! He shook his head. There was _no_ way that NASA was the powerhouse of the world. Their production capabilities were still behind that of the AEU. But he did have to admit, he found it disturbing as well as amazing that NASA was catching up to the AEU's production rates so quickly.

NASA seemed to be full of surprises lately. And that was worrisome. Durandal frowned, aware that NASA had many things to reveal yet. But what they did reveal was stunning and surprising to even him. The alliance had created two new mobile suits to counter ZAFT's aerial and underwater units, both of which ZAFT knew nothing about aside from what had been witnessed in Operation Reclaimer.

And if ZAFT knew nothing about the new units, then that meant that NASA had more surprises in waiting. One of those surprises was supposed to be a new ship, but there had been nothing on the battlefields. True, the Wing and Diver had appeared on the battlefield multiple times, but that was what was confusing. If the two units were in battle, then there had to be a ship nearby as well, yet nothing of the sort had been seen.

Then he realized something. Perhaps the ship was using the Mirage Colloid to stay invisible when on the battlefield. It seemed to be the most likely option, but unless the ship could generate its own Colloid field, then it would be exposed after a certain amount of time. And that had never happened. So what was the ship's secret with its stealth capabilities? He did not know…

Durandal looked to the white queen, wondering what secrets she held for him to uncover. It seemed that NASA was in support of the white queen, Lacus Clyne, but at the same time, they could possibly be working alone. He could only wonder who the white queen really was. Was it Lacus Clyne, like he believed, or was it President Hilson of NASA? Or was it someone else? The war was now becoming confusing for him. It was hard to determine who was what, and what represented who.

One thing was certain though, and that was the fact that Lacus Clyne had to be eliminated from the game, no matter what. But if she was, then would he have eliminated the white queen, or would he have spared the real white queen, President Hilson? If he took out the president, then would he have spared Lacus Clyne as the real white queen, or taken out the white queen for good? It was hard to say for sure. In fact, Durandal was certain that the war was now beginning to get out of his hands.

Was it NASA's doing, or was it something more? He was aware that NASA had stopped Junius Seven, but that shouldn't have thrown everything out of whack. Then there was the announcement that the vice-president had made. His words had been effective to say the least, and that had turned the people of the Earth Alliance against him in more ways than one. They would not listen to his words alone, as they were now demanding both sides of the story.

What was going on? Why wasn't the war going the way he wanted it to? It all seemed to be going in his favor just fine, but then something had to throw his plans all out of proportion. What had caused his plans to stray so far from their intended goals?

Looking back, he could not figure out what had thrown his plans for the world out of proportion at all. It seemed that things were now beginning to turn against him and the rest of the PLANTs in more ways than one.

And if things continued down this path, then the plans he had carefully laid out for everyone on Earth would fall apart and be revealed. He knew he _had_ to get things back under his control. But as to how that would happen, he had no idea.

Durandal turned and leaned back in his chair, unaware of the two photos of Heero Yuy and President Hilson still on the floor, the light shining down on them in an eerie way…one that seemed holy in many ways, while eerie in others…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero Yuy and Athrun fight Treize and get hurt, bringing him back to the <em>Minerva<em> with Stella, the new world organization begins to take form, and Chairman Durandal muses on who is the real threat in the war.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	66. GS Phase 26: Dark Truths

******Chapter twenty-six is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: It is more mysterious if the NAZAFT commander is unnamed. And glad you liked it!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Yes, it is rare for Heero to let his guard down. And the powerhouse will be revealed as it goes on.******

******Mordalfus Grea: You will like it for sure.******

******117Jorn: Glad you could review and that you love my story. Keep reviewing!******

********************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Six: Dark Truths<p>

_The Archangel_

Everyone was waiting in the briefing room. Samuel had called them all here, but had yet to appear. The door opened and old general entered the room.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked. "What's happened?"

"We've received word from our agent on the _Minerva_. He said that there's an urgent meeting taking place aboard the ship regarding their latest discovery," Samuel explained, standing in front of the door. "He's managed to patch a live feed to us so we can see and hear it." He turned on the wall-mounted comm. unit. "We're ready. Patch it through."

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

Talia, Arthur, and all of the _Minerva's_ pilots had assembled for the debriefing, and Chairman Durandal was also present via videoconference. Saul was white as a ghost with dark bags under his eyes, and had spent hours composing himself for this.

_"Mr. Kessel, you have my condolences on your father,"_ Durandal said.

Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka glanced at Saul whose expression did not change. "Thank you sir."

He still wasn't ready. And more than a few people weren't going to like this.

"I was up all night working on what data we had," he said. "I wasn't able to retrieve much."

"_And what were you able to retrieve?_" Durandal asked.

"Pictures and accompanying names and model numbers," Saul said. "I also discovered several project names, and another attached name without any pictures."

"That doesn't sound like much," Talia commented.

Saul snorted. "We were lucky I was able to get that much," he said. "Only two of the images I retrieved were actually attached to the name and model number, I was simply able to determine who they belonged to haphazardly at best, by comparing them with other data that was only half-recovered or worse. The records of the First Generation Extend are completely gone."

"_That will have to do for now,_" Durandal said. "_What do you have to show us?_"

Saul took an almost shuddering breath as he began his presentation.

"First, these three," he said. Pictures of Sting Oakley, Stella Loussier and Auel Neider came up, their names listed below them. Shinn tensed slightly at the sight of Stella. "They're part of the Second Generation of Extended, started years ago, before the start of the last war. They were taken to Lodonia as children, between the ages of eight and ten, like all the others of their Generation. Subjected to brutal training regiments, surgical and drug enhancements, hypnotherapy, and mental reprogramming were used to turn them in superior soldiers that would unquestioningly follow their orders. Now, as far as I can tell, these aren't their actual names, but rather codenames they were given when they 'graduated' to assignment with the Earth Forces 81st Autonomous Mobile Corps—Phantom Pain."

"I saw them at Armory One," Athrun admitted. "When I saw them again at Diocuia, I just wrote it off as a coincidence and my imagination. Apparently, I was wrong."

"What about the others?" Heero asked.

"One at a time," he murmured, bringing up the image of a young man with short, curly black hair. "This is EX-C0311. No name is given, just the model number. He apparently was assessed as the weakest of the graduating members of the Third Generation project, headed by a Doctor Mikhail Andras, the primary 'designer' of all Extended." There was an odd look in Durandal's eyes, but it only last a brief instant. "Like the Second Generation, all EX-C members were stripped of their names and given serial numbers. But what is truly horrific about them, is that EX-C stands for 'Extended-Coordinator'."

"What?!" Luna cried out. "You mean they were using Coordinators for this… this…"

"Yes," Saul breathed. "This particular pilot was assigned to the GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis in Phantom Pain. That's where all of them were assigned, but there were only three that were assigned." He hit the switch, bringing up the image of a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Shinn's eyes widened in horror, and a familiar pain shot through his chest.

"No way!" he shouted, jumping to his feet, catching everyone off-guard. "That's impossible!"

"What?" Saul asked, taken aback by Shinn's reaction. Shinn's hand clenched into a fist, his fingernails biting into his palm deep enough to draw blood as his whole body shook with pain, shock, relief and fury all at once.

"That's Mayu," he said softly, slumping back into his chair. "My sister."

"What?!" gasped almost everyone, eyes darting between the girl in the picture and Shinn. They were quick to see the resemblance.

"How can this be?" Shinn whispered, panting heavily. "She's supposedly dead… she was murdered by the Earth Alliance… how can she be here… fighting for those monsters…?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Saul cleared his throat.

"Apparently, she was to be the next Extended, but she was never able to be tested fully. So they were forced to just keep her as a potential hostage," he said. "I'm afraid we'll have to move on."

Shinn continued his haggard breathing, but nodded numbly regardless. It was clear his mind was no longer truly there with them. Still, at least his little sister had been spared such treatment.

Then Saul brought up a new picture, this time of Nisha Itsuno, but with red hair and a scar on his face. "Gai Tatsuni is another EA pilot assigned to the units. He is the pilot of the Z.A.M. Gundam. He was never made into an Extended though, which says little about him."

Heero seemed to be emotionless as ever, but his body language said otherwise. "Not you too…" Saul moaned.

"That's Nisha Itsuno." Heero said. "He was the pilot of the Z.A.M. Gundam, which exploded in the last battle in the last war."

"Well, it appears he survived as well…" Saul said before he brought up another image.

"This next is EX-C0801," continued Saul, bringing up the image of a pretty young woman with blonde hair tied in pigtails and green eyes. This time, Athrun was the one to react, something Saul did not miss. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

Everyone else followed Saul's gaze to Athrun, who was staring at the picture of EX-C0801 intently, eyes shifting as he took in every detail.

"You know her?"

"Ayaka…" Athrun breathed. "That's Ayaka Katagiri."

"Katagiri…Wasn't that one of the lesser noble families of ORB? And wasn't that family wiped out in the Battle of ORB," Heine said, surprised. "So they took her for an EX-C then?"

"I heard of her from Cagalli and her father, how she was supposed to have died…" Athrun murmured.

"_We can worry about the details later,_" Durandal said, though his voice was clearly sympathetic. "_Mr Kessel, please continue._"

Saul cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "As I saying, EX-C0801 was assigned as the pilot of the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel. Her stats place her in the apparent upper percentile of the EX-Cs. But other than that, there's nothing significant about her."

The image now changed to a red-eyed, silver haired boy. "This is Xander Alexis, assigned as the pilot of the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster," he said. "An Earth Alliance-"

But Saul stopped, noticing Yzak's reaction. "Again?"

Yzak nodded. "I know him. That's Xander Alexis, an Earth Alliance pilot who is wanted in NASA, and currently on the run from them."

"So why is he wanted?" Luna asked.

"Well… the data doesn't day," Saul wearily replied. "But of those two EX-Cs, there's a curious note on the few files I've recovered on them. They all seem to require them to keep their faces masked at all times. A glitch in their programming that causes violent insanity if they see a reflection of their face."

"_Do they say why?"_ Durandal asked.

"There are vague comments about the subconscious clashing with aspects of the programming," he answered. "I'm no scientist, but I believe that deep down there's a part of them that remembers what they were and can't stand the sight of what they've become, lashing out at anyone and everyone. But then, that's just my belief."

Everyone was silent for a moment, taking the time to digest what they've heard. Saul cleared his throat and continued. "The last turned out to be our highest scorer as well as our other prisoner. The man down in the infirmary is the strongest, fastest and best of all Extended." The image switched to the face of Zane Scirocco, his hair white and his left iris black. Both Nicol and Dearka let out surprised gasps. "His name was Zane Scirocco. Zane's designation was EX-C1304. He wasn't assigned a mobile suit, probably because he was instead sent to lead the theft at Armory One."

"_You mean to say that the pilot of the Specter is actually one of the young pilots that fought within the last war?_" Durandal uttered, his shock and anger clear in his voice.

"Yes," Saul said, nodding as he sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Feel free to throw up now, I know I did."

Durandal simply nodded back. "_Very well. _Minerva_, I want you to launch for Gibraltar as soon as you're resupplied and repaired. We need to–_"

"I'm not sure if that's a wise idea Chairman," Talia said, interrupting him. "If we launch now, the Minerva will likely suffer terribly for it."

"_Please, explain,_" he said nonchalantly.

"It's simple," she said. "Right now, the _Minerva _is a bigger target than we were before. It's unlikely that the Earth Forces are unaware of their capture. They won't just let us take them to Gibraltar. And the Earth Forces will have their eyes on the area like hawks, preventing any of us from leaving under any circumstances, and the moment we leave the safety of port, they'll move to intercept. And then there's our pilots. After what we've just learned, I doubt many of our pilots are right state of mind at the moment to engage an enemy in combat, especially if it's _those_ mobile suits?"

"_Very well then,_" the Chairman replied. "_As soon as you feel everyone is ready, I want you to launch for Gibraltar._"

"Also Chairman, I request that an escort be assigned to us," Talia added. "Given that there is still a sizable EA-ORB fleet still nearby, it would be unwise for us to go out there alone."

"_Yes, you're right,_" Durandal replied. "_I'll see what we have available at Gibraltar and have them get in touch with you to coordinate things. Until then, good luck out there._"

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

Nobody moved. It seemed uncertain if anyone even breathed, such was their shock. For some, it was worse than others. Among these were Kira, Flay, Liz, Samuel, Miriallia, and Sai.

Kira had been right there when the Z.A.M. Gundam exploded. He has witnessed the explosion and it never occurred to him that Nisha could have survived it. "No…" he whispered as Lacus squeezed his hand.

For Flay, the protector of her child, of the man she loved with the utmost desperation, had just returned from the dead as an Earth Alliance officer. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Flay would be lying if she said that she never wished that Nisha had somehow survived Jachin Due and found his way back to them, but not like this…not like this nightmare.

Tears were also sliding down Liz's face, born from the knowledge that her boyfriend had been transformed into the sort of butcher that murdered their parents and friends at Junius Seven. While for Miriallia and Sai, it was the sight of friend they had thought lost, coming back from the grave as something horrific. Sai put a hand on Flay's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Chris was also upset as tears ran down his face as well. He hadn't expected Nisha to return like this, as an EA officer. Nisha had saved his life as well as Kira's and Flay's lives! He didn't deserve to be brought back like this! If only he had insisted on searching for the cockpit of the Z.A.M. Gundam harder!

Samuel was silent, staring grim faced at the screen. Yet, at that moment, he seemed far, far older than he was.

The line was cut as Durandal's transmission ended. They didn't know whether or not to be grateful that any chance at more information had just been lost.

"We need to go there," Flay frantically said. "We need to get Nisha out of there!"

"I agree! He can't be left in ZAFT's hands!" Chris added.

"Flay and Chris are right!" Liz shouted in agreement. "We need to–"

"We can't! Don't you think that I feel the same way! I want to rescue him too!" Samuel snapped. He paused, sighing and shaking his head. "As much as we want to, we can't. We're talking about attack a heavily armed warship in base, inserting a commando team and extracting him. We don't have the manpower for such an operation. I hate to admit this, but we can't do anything to help him, no matter how much we want too. We need to wait and see how the situation plays before we act. Besides, we don't know who has Nisha. He could still be with the EA for all we know!"

"Samuel's right," Lacus said softly. "We should all take some time to rest, and then we'll figure out where to go from there."

Liz, Chris, and Flay all looked thunderous, but acceded—they were right, after all.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

"I heard you wanted to see me," Heero said, stepping into Saul's quarters.

"Yes. I have something for you," he said, typing away at his computer. He stopped, pulling out a disk and turning to Heero. "This is everything they had on Stella." He placed the disk in Heero's hands. "I never looked at the files and that is the only copy. I deleted the original."

"I have a feeling you saw that data too, right?" Heero asked. A nod was his answer. "So, why give it to me?"

Saul shrugged. "I figured you were the best one to give it to. Read it, destroy it, I don't care. It's yours to do with as you see fit."

Without saying anything else, Heero left, the disc in hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, Mayu here. Sorry I can't talk to you right now. I'll call you back later. Please leave your name after the beep.<em>"

Shinn pressed the button again, replaying Mayu's voicemail greeting for what must've been the… what? Tenth, twentieth, thirtieth time? Maybe more.

How could this be? How could Mayu have been captive for so long? He wanted to know, and he wanted to know why she had not been at that lab. They had looked for her, and yet she had not been found. Did the Earth Forces kill her already? Or did they bring her to another lab to make into an Extended?

How dare they do this to _his_ sister?! He'd make every last one of those bastards pay for this!

* * *

><p>Like Shinn, Heero was thinking about the EX-Cs. To have gone as far as they had was just wrong. It made even him sick, and he had seen some pretty gruesome stuff himself.<p>

The data on the disc Saul had given him was on Stella, but he was unsure of what to do with it. True, he could give it to ZAFT, but what would they do with it then? And would they really help her? Somehow, he doubted it.

That left giving the data to NASA as the only option then. From what he knew, the three former Extendeds had been treated by NASA and returned to normal, so it was clear that NASA had the programs to treat and recover the Extendeds. If he gave the data to the alliance, then NASA would be able to help Stella.

It was the only chance she had, Heero knew, and he was going to help her, whether ZAFT liked it or not…

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

_Rear Observation Deck_

_An Hour Later_

Kira stared out at the oceanic depths, his mind reeling from everything he'd learned. Nisha, alive? It didn't seem possible. Yet it was. Somehow, he had survived the destruction of the Z.A.M. Gundam, something he had never once considered could have happened. Kira slammed his fists on the railing. He had survived two near-death experiences during the war, who's to say that he couldn't have as well?

They should have searched harder for the wreckage after the battle. He should have made sure that they found the Z.A.M. Gundam's remains before they left Jachin Due. Maybe if he did, they would have avoided all of this.

He heard the door open behind him, accompanied a second later by an angelic voice.

"Kira?" said Lacus, walking up to him. He turned to face her.

"Hi Lacus," he said with a slight smile, trying to hide his inner turmoil.

"I thought I might find you hear," she said, walking to stand beside him and sounding somewhat downcast as Haro rolled around her feet, mocking Kira for being so easily found. "It's beautiful here," she continued, looking out the window. "Earth is an amazing place." She leaned against him lightly.

"Yes, it is," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Haro! Hello!" chirped Haro, bouncing up from the floor onto the windowsill.

"Thinking about Nisha?" Lacus softly asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes," Kira anwsered, letting out a faint sigh. "Nisha was one of my best friends during our time on the _Archangel_. And he really was like a brother to me as time went on. We all thought him dead. Only now, he…"

"I see your point."

"And then, there's also what Athrun said," Kira continued. "Right now, I want to believe that what he said is true, for Nisha's sake. But if I believe that, then what are we doing here?"

Lacus was quiet for a moment. "What we feel is right," she said. There was sudden determination in her voice as she turned to Kira. "I'm going back. Back to space. I'll find out more about the situation in the PLANTs, and oversee our projects."

"Lacus!" Kira said, his objection obvious.

"I'm going Kira. We still have too many unanswered questions. About Durandal and ZAFT, about the Earth Alliance, about Break the World, and how it's all connected together. I may not find any answers out in space, but I have to try."

"Then I'll come with you."

Lacus frowned. "No Kira. The _Archangel_ and Cagalli will need your strength now more than ever."

* * *

><p>Chris was also thinking about Nisha's survival. It shouldn't have happened, and yet it did. Still, considering the fact Kira survived two near-death experiences, and he himself one, it seemed possible that Nisha did too.<p>

He gritted his teeth, angered at the Earth Alliance for turning Nisha against them. How dare they! Nisha had been like his older brother in a sense, and yet now he was an enemy! The Earth Forces had gone too far! Chris then turned when he heard the door open, his younger sister and Flay entering the room.

"Hey Chris." Flay said. "Thinking about Nisha?"

"Yeah…" Chris said with a sigh. "It's just so hard to accept, the fact that he is now an enemy."

Flay put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Maybe. Or maybe he has no idea of who he used to be because the Earth Forces took his memories away."

"That could be." Chris said as he looked at Flay. His gaze then drifted over towards his younger sister. He could tell that she was upset and torn at the thought of fighting Nisha. That drew up the feelings of fighting Zane, feelings he had not felt in two years.

The thought of Zane then made Chris's blood pulsate with rage. The Earth Forces had also captured Zane and made him into that…that…_monster!_ As if he hadn't been unstable enough! Now they had gone and made it worse! Who knew how badly Zane's mind was shattered now?!

Perhaps it was beyond repair and recovery even! That was not the fate Chris had wanted for Zane! He had only left Zane alive to show him mercy, not to have _this_ happen! Deep down, Chris wondered if had he killed Zane, this might have been avoided. He would never know for sure, so all he could do was move on. What happened had happened, so he just had to try and move forward.

* * *

><p><em>The Archangel<em>

_Two days later_

Andy sat in the command chair, currently the only person in the bridge, watching the various news reports. More than a few of the others had been 'elusive' since the surprise return from the dead of Zane Scirocco and Nisha Itsuno.

Unlike the others who were going through shock from the return of a dead friend, Andy's only concern was how to get that same friend _back_.

…of course, an unrelated concern had also cropped itself up. They needed to get Lacus back up into space, where she'd run things from the Terminal directly. Although she shared leadership with Kira, Samuel and other individuals across Earth and space, Lacus was the heart and soul of the organization, and everyone deferred to her in the grand scheme, making her the true leader of Terminal.

The problem was that due to the war, all flights into space were being monitored very closely by both sides, and security would have tripled as well. Making it much, much harder to get aboard a flight. And that wasn't including the fact that this was Lacus Clyne they were trying to get into space. In this instance, Lacus's fame was a hindrance.

Therefore, they had to find an alternative method.

At that moment, a new broadcast came up. It was that fake Lacus, singing and showing herself off on the hand of that pink ZAKU. Andy turned the volume up, wondering what the news was on that subject.

"_Tomorrow is the final day of the Lacus Clyne Comfort Tour,_" he said. "_In the last month, the tour has hit all the major ZAFT bases around the world._"

Andy eyed the broadcast, a part of him noting that they were only showing footage of her better performances, and none of those where people got riled up. But the larger part of his mind had noted the opening announcement, and was already running calculations to exploit it. Yes… yes, this could work.

Smirking, he pressed a button on the wrist of the chair, activating the ship's intercom. "Lacus, report to the bridge. I've found a way to get you into space."

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT Diocuia Base<em>

_The Next Day_

"You're certain everything's prepared?" Andy asked, checking his disguise one last time.

"Completely," Samuel replied, dressed in a business suit, as the limo continued towards their destination. They had maybe a minute before they got there. "But you'll have to be quick. We couldn't risk arriving any earlier. The girl is already on her way, and won't be too far behind you. So get aboard the shuttle and get going as soon as you can."

"We will," Lacus said, Haro clasped in her hands.

At that moment, the limo stopped. A ZAFT soldier who'd been waiting for the arrival of 'Lacus Clyne' opened the door right next to Andy. In addition, there was a large crowd gathered around the limo. There were load cheers and camera flashes as the doors were opened.

"Hello, hello," Andy cheerfully called out, stepping out of the limo in his disguise as Meer Campbell's manager, King Takeda, and directing his words towards everyone present. On the other side of the limo, Leonard Miller, a former subordinate of Andy's from when he was in ZAFT, stepped out, wearing a suit similar to Andy's, playing the role of Lacus's bodyguard. "Thank you, thank you and thank you." His last words were directed at the ZAFT soldier who'd opened the door.

"I want to say hello to all my fans," Lacus added with equal cheer as she stepped out, waving to everyone. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"Miss Lacus, it's an honor and a pleasure to serve you ma'am," a young ZAFT officer said, stepping up to her and saluting her.

"You are too kind," Lacus replied with a smile before Andy stepped up.

"I'd hate to rush you son, but we're in a bit of a hurry, got a schedule to keep you know, how about you bring that shuttle around quick-like?" he said—in a single, quick breath. People couldn't help but admire the man's ability to pull that off.

"Ah, of course," the officer said. "We're not really ready yet because you arrived a little earlier than expected."

"We got here early because we're in a hurry. That's why I'm telling _you_ to hurry."

"Ah, yes sir, right away sir," the officer said.

Inside the limo, Samuel knocked on the tinted glass that separated the driver from the passengers. "Get us out of here," he said.

"_Miss Lacus's shuttle will leave earlier than scheduled,_" came the announcement over the PA as Lacus signed autographs for her fans. "_It will take-off as soon as it is ready. All staff are to accommodate this decision and give it their top priority. I repeat…_"

"Thank you Miss Clyne," a young ZAFT soldier said as she handed him an autograph.

Lacus smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

Andy waited patiently as the ZAFT personnel readied their shuttle while Lacus signed autographs for the seemingly endless line of officers and soldiers. While his face was smiling and cheerful, inside he was growing increasingly nervous. If Meer Campbell's limo was fast, or the preparations for their shuttle delayed, things would get very bad, very fast.

"Ah sir," the ZAFT officer from before, said as he approached Andy. "We've finished preparations for your shuttle. You're cleared to leave."

He nodded his head. "Good."

At that same time, a pink limo pulled up next to the base entrance. Meer and her attendants stepped out, finding the area deserted. It didn't make sense. There were supposed to be a crowd with signs and cameras, cheering as she arrived. "Where is everybody?" she demanded. "Don't they know who I am?!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry about this," said Lacus to the two shuttle pilots as they entered the shuttle's cockpit.<p>

"Huh?"

At that moment, Andy and Leonard drew tranquilizer guns and shot both pilots, knocking them out instantly.

"That oughta keep them down," Andy said, pulling off his wig and sunglasses. "That stuff could put Kira down for eight hours or more."

"Let's hurry sir," Leonard said, pulling off his overcoat along with Andy, both soldiers quite happy to be out of the things. "We're probably already out of time."

"Yeah, I know," Andy replied, taking the pilot's seat while Grissom took the co-pilot's seat, and Lacus sat down in an auxiliary chair. And, just as predicted, at that moment, a voice came over the radio.

"_Stop that shuttle! Don't let it takeoff!_" a voice demanded. Andy only smirked as a video of the control tower, including both Meer and the real King Takeda.

"Sorry," he said. "Nice try. But you're a little too late." He turned his head to face Lacus. "You ready? I think it's time we made our exit."

"All set," Lacus said. Andy nodded, and as they started to forward, he heard the tower commander ordering mobile suits to be deployed.

However, the shuttle had already lifted off. Now they just had to hope they could outrun the numerous mobile suits.

As they shot through the sky, dozens of BABIs and GaZuOOTs fired on the shuttle with missiles and beam cannons. Lacus gasped as she saw the countless missiles approaching quickly on the radar, the missile lock warning alarm sounding.

"Damn it, get up there!" Andy shouted.

But it seemed hopeless—the missiles were just too much faster than the unmaneuverable shuttle.

Then, as the missiles were seconds from impact, the Freedom shot out of the clouds and, not even pausing long enough to get a target lock, fired its Balaena and Xiphias cannons, destroying the entire barrage instantly.

"What the–?" gasped a BABI pilot, shifting his machine from cruising mode to mobile suit mode as he stared at where the missiles had exploded before turning towards the source of those blasts… just in time to see the Freedom flying through the air, beam saber flashing and severing limbs and the heads of his BABI and the one next to him. Two other BABI pilots saw this, and fired on the Freedom, but the White Angel easily evaded the shots and retorted with his own cannons, once again disabling his opponents without hurting the pilots.

Kira flitted quickly through the sky, using the Freedom's immense power to drive him about too quickly for the BABI pilots to react, allowing him to cut all of them down in seconds. He didn't like relying on that raw power rather than his own skill, but every second those BABIs remained in the air was another second that they could put Lacus in danger.

"_Bastard!_"

"_This is nuts!_"

"_N-no way!_"

Kira soared down towards the Diocuia Base. GaZuOOTs fired their entire arsenal at him, but while the artillery mobile suits could inflict a great deal of damage against their intended targets, the Freedom was too fast for their slow weapons.

Kira shifted to firing position, using his rifle to quickly snipe off the legs of the GaZuOOTs, completely throwing off their ability to aim, and fired his railguns at several strategic targets to hamper the base's operations with minimal risk of injury, much less loss of life.

Then, deciding to get a closer look at Lacus's imposter personally, Kira did a blindingly quick flyby of the control tower, focusing on the image of Meer Campbell. He had to suppress a snort—he could tell, from her outfit, her posture and her expression that she was _nothing_ like Lacus. Even for people who focused on appearances, something he hated, Meer's figure clearly did not match Lacus's at all, especially apparent with the way she so readily put it on display, though when Kira thought about it, he supposed most people wouldn't actually _know_ that.

After buzzing the tower, he pulled the Freedom up alongside the shuttle, easily able to keep pace with it, for now at least.

"Lacus," he said over the radio, establishing a video feed as well.

"_Kira,_" she replied, smiling.

"_Thanks kid,_" Andy added. "_Glad you could make it… again._"

"_You people with your bold plans,_" Leonard said. "_Well… I suppose it worked out okay, right?_"

"Yeah, but I'm still worried about this, Lacus," Kira said. "Please… be careful. And don't forget…"

"_Where you go, I will go,_" she said, smiling warmly.

"And where I go, I will take you with me," he replied. That promise was _theirs_. No one could take it, claim it, or destroy it. "Stay safe."

"_I won't break that promise,_" Lacus said reassuringly. "_I'll come back. I will return._"

"I know," Kira said, but he couldn't completely bite down his worry. "Take care of yourself. I mean it."

"_Kira…_"

Though he hated to do so, Kira cut the transmission and pulled away. A moment more, and he wouldn't have cared—he'd have gone with her. Parting with Lacus, even for a moment, was always the hardest thing Kira ever had to face. He could stand against the might of a thousand nuclear warheads, a hundred GENESIS lasers, an endless legion of enemy soldiers, and even the dark secret of Nisha's fate, and he always knew that, when asked, he'd tell everyone it was easier than parting with Lacus.

* * *

><p><em>The Minerva<em>

He laid there, apparently unconscious. But the truth was he wasn't unconscious. He hadn't been for quite some time. Merely biding his time, waiting for the right moment to escape.

For a moment, Treize's eyes slowly opened, scanning the room. There was no one around. His lips curved into a smirk for an instant.

That time was coming soon…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

President Hilson and the others were now gathered in the bridge of the invisible ship. Akira looked to be the worst off. He had once again been hit hard with the reality of what had happened to his cousin.

His golden eyes were no longer vibrant and full of energy and determination, and his posture was no longer alert and willing to fight. He just looked completely lost and confused.

"I just can't believe what the Earth Forces have done…" Tao said as she shook her head. On the main monitor, Defense Secretary Keller was looking decidedly sick. He had vanished from the monitor a few minutes beforehand, most likely to throw up. _"That is just sickening…I can't believe that they are even human!"_ the man said as he winced again. The Natural looked like he was about to hurl again, but he held it in and regained himself.

The president nodded. "Agreed. They have gone too far this time, even for me." She replied. Seeing such actions taken against an American citizen was enough to make her want to unleash the full military and economic might of the entire country against the Earth Forces, but she had to keep things in perspective. Waging a war for revenge against actions taken on a single American citizen, while tempting, was not a viable option, not when there was full-out war raging all around them. No, the nation needed its military might for other purposes, such as self-defense or breaking up a battle before it even began.

"If we were to make an attack against the EA though, we would only be asking for another invasion, and that we want to avoid. So attacking the EA is out of the question, even if some of you might want to do so." President Hilson said as everyone looked at her. "And as I am president, consider that a standing order!"

The pilots nodded, as did the crew, even if they did not like it. Well, too bad. She was president and they were not, so they had no choice but to follow her orders.

As they each left the bridge, President Hilson leaned back against the wall a few halls down from the bridge itself. She could only wonder what was going to happen now. The Earth Forces had been using Coordinators for their sick little experiments, and that made her sick to her stomach. But was most worrisome was the fact that they had somehow altered the memories of an American citizen, whom they had yet to recover fully, as in, restore his memories completely. But given the nature of their own recovery process, the memories would only be 90% recovered, and NASA needed-no, _the United States_ needed-his memories fully recovered. _Akira_ needed that! Not _just_ the United States, but _Akira_ as well.

But, they did not know _how_ to recover memories completely…that was the bad thing…

Putting her head in her hands, the president could only wonder how, if she was a failure, she could help someone who had lost their memories recover them if she could not even face her own fears and uphold her family's legacy.

How could she, a failure, help someone recover their memories if she could not even save her family?! HOW?! She did not know. Slumping down on the floor against the wall, President Hilson cried. She cried for her own failure to save her family, for her inability to help people effectively, and for her own inability to face her fears.

When would the suffering she was under end? Being President of the United States did not help her in the slightest. In fact, it just made things worse! She was being forced to face her fears rather than run from them like she always had. She would rather run from her fears rather than face them head on and get past them.

And yet, she was forced to confront them when she did not want to. Her fears of dying in the same manner her family had, of failing her family name, and of her family's legacy. True, she had a lot to be proud of, and she _was_ at one point, but then the attack had occurred and she had become afraid of her family lineage as a result. Being killed because of what her family had done to _help_ was what she feared.

But what Blue Cosmos did not realize was that her father had also ensured that _Naturals_ were not turned down from jobs either, just because Coordinators were more talented in the fields they had worked in previously. Her father had also ensured that _Naturals_ were not discriminated against either. That bill he had passed had made sure of that.

President Hilson looked up, tears still running down her face. Her father had protected _Naturals_…not _just_ Coordinators…but _both_ groups of humans! If that was the case, then she had nothing to fear in reality. True, they might have killed her family, but that was only because the group had remembered their accomplishments with _Coordinator_ rights. She had nothing to be afraid of when it came to being targeted because of her family's legacy at all. In fact, most people, if anything, _supported_ their work instead of hating it. It was only a few people out of the nearly 400 million people in the nation that hated her family's accomplishments, and they were almost harmless when it came to the full scope of things.

Looking back on her mission in the last war, President Hilson realized that she had eliminated the one who had no doubt ordered the attack on her family. Director Azrael's successor had no care for trying to eliminate her. She had nothing to fear from Blue Cosmos either, she realized. It was then that she realized she had been hard on herself. She was not being reasonable either. She had no reason to be afraid of her family's legacy. Especially since Director Azrael was gone now.

But she was still afraid of being called a coward for hiding her true self, especially since she was the last survivor of the greatest political family since the Kennedys. And she was also afraid of being called a coward since she was the only survivor. People would say that she had fled to stay alive and left her family to die, etc. She was afraid of that, even if it was probably unreasonable.

However, President Hilson had finally realized that there was no real threat to her now that the one who had killed her family was dead. She had done what no one else had been willing to do out of fear. She had killed Director Azrael, the one who had ordered her family to be attacked and wiped out!

But what she was really afraid of was not being able to uphold what her father had believed in, the equal treatment of Coordinators and Naturals in the nation and around the world. The president had not been able to face the United Nations yet, and she was worried about what they would do if she _did_ face them. What if she failed to make them see reason? What if she failed to convince them that they were wrong? What if she failed to get inside and was killed?

There were so many 'what ifs', but she had to at least try. Her family would not have wanted her to not at least try. Even if she did fail, at least she would have attempted, right? Her father would have been proud of her either way…

Fresh tears ran down her face as she smiled at the thought of her father. He had been proud of her no matter what, even when she had gone under a false name. He wouldn't want her to be suffering under such harsh fears and emotional stress. That was not who he was. He had been a caring person, and would not want her to be afraid of his responses to her fears. He would not have scolded her for being afraid of anything. It was just not in his nature…

Standing up, President Hilson looked out the window at the sky before she gave a salute, which her father no doubt saw from where he was. She had a job to do, and that was to prevent the war from becoming just like the last one…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller sat in his office, pondering the footage he had on the old EA base that was now playing before him. There had been only one survivor from what he had been told by the NAZAFT team that had gone inside. The girl, Mayu, was now recovering on the cloaked ship, but there were still signs of what had occurred at that place. Bodies were being taken out by ZAFT officers, but NAZAFT was able to catch sight of what ZAFT was doing from their hidden location.

'_Children as young as six and older were once held in this place. Perhaps, when this whole thing is over, we can salvage the place and make it into a memorial so that the future generations will not make the same mistake that the EA did.'_ He mused as he looked at the old complex that was shown.

The footage then turned to show the inside of one of the labs, which held a sight that even Keller was disturbed by. He had already seen it several times before, and that was when he had thrown up into a garbage can on the first viewing. Even now, after several times of viewing it, the footage never failed to make him sick to his stomach.

"Damn them…if only the UN weren't so neutral…" he murmured before the footage came to a stop completely. There was no denying that even the UN would be angered by the actions of the EA. But of course, they were neutral, so there was little that could actually enrage them now. They were just too detached from the world events.

But, in recent weeks, there had been signs of that changing. Several UN members had left the complex and were now signing into the IA Treaty group, which was a good thing. Hopefully, given enough time and members, the IAT would evolve into something more, perhaps even surpassing the so-called UN that now existed. Its real purpose was yet unknown to the members save for a select few, and even then, NASA had taken every precaution to keep the real reason for the IAT a secret from everyone. Only a few in NASA's government leadership knew the real purpose.

'_Creating the IAT for when the UN disbands was perhaps the best idea to date. Given how the UN is now in the process of breaking apart, the IAT is now our best bet for stopping this war from getting out of hand altogether.'_ Keller thought as he looked back at the American flag on his office wall. _'Of course, only a select few will ever know what the IAT _really_ is…'_

Hopefully, the IAT would be able to reach its full potential and become what the world had lost when the UN leaders decided to become neutral.

_That_ would be a sight to see…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young was now in a meeting with the German leader as well as the Russian and Chinese leaders. The three guests were sitting in the Oval Office as they talked about the International Alliance Treaty.

"So, this IAT is going to surpass the United Nations and the World Protection Group if given enough time and members?" the Chinese Prime Minister asked.

The vice-president nodded. "Yes, and hopefully, the IAT will be able to become what the UN once was. But that will only happen if we can get enough members away from the WPG."

Germany's President became thoughtful at this. "You need the strongest of each alliance to join in order to gain a foothold in each region…" he mused.

"No, not really. But what we _do_ need is the Big Five…America, Great Britain, China, Russia, and France. Your nation is just an added bonus. Given your proximity to France, we figure that you could 'push' them, so to speak, into joining the IAT." Vice-President Young replied.

"And how do you propose to do that?" the Russian President Sergei Putin inquired.

NASA's VP sighed. "That…we don't know yet…"

"I see…" President Putin replied.

"Perhaps I could withhold trade from France unless they join the alliance." The German President offered.

"No. We can't have it be through force. It has to be of their own free will." Vice-President Young replied. "Forcing them to join the alliance would not help anyone in the long-run."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" the German shot back.

China's leader spoke next. "Maybe we could show them that not all Coordinators are bad. I mean, show them that Naturals and Coordinators _can_ co-exist peacefully." he offered.

"Like, offer them to come to NASA and the United States?" the vice-president asked.

A nod was his answer.

"Very well. I will send out an offer for them to come to the United States, but I doubt that the French President will accept." Vice-President Young replied.

"Oh, don't worry. I will see to that." The German President replied.

"How so?" the vice-president asked.

A smirk was his answer. "I have a feeling that _she_ will accept the invitation soon."

Somehow, Vice-President Young doubted he would like the reactions from the French leaders once he got the reply. Knowing the German President, he had something up his sleeve, and that was what worried him.

But still, given the circumstances, he had to accept whatever help he could get, so he could not turn down the German's offer…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Heero was walking around the ship, his mind on Stella. He was so caught up in his thought, he did not see Luna walking down the hall from the opposite direction and the two collided. Heero fell onto the floor as Luna fell back against the wall.

"Ugh…"

"Ow…"

Both looked up at each other, stunned to see the other. Heero stood up and straightened his uniform while Luna brushed herself off. "I must admit, you are not one who often lets down his guard and fails to pay attention to his surroundings…" Luna remarked as she looked at Heero.

"I just had a lot on my mind." Heero replied, his tone almost cold.

Luna just growled. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Heero glared at her before his eyes softened and he looked down. An almost sad look was in his eyes. "Stella…"

Almost immediately, Luna's expression softened. "Oh…I didn't know…"

The Berserker of JOSH-A was silent. Luna then spoke again. "So…how is she?"

A tired sigh escaped from Heero. "She's not doing so well…Frankly, I'm…worried…about her. I am worried that she might not make it, and I can't take it!" He growled as he slammed a fist against the wall. "I can't take this feeling! It keeps me up at night and I can't focus on battle simulations using the Zero System! Every time I try to, Wing Zero shuts down when my mind wanders!"

"Perhaps the system is trying to tell you that you shouldn't focus on such things when you have someone to care for…" Luna offered. Heero stopped, pondering her words. While it was highly unlikely, it was the only explanation for why Zero was shutting him out when his mind drifted towards Stella.

"You may be right, but I don't know for sure. However, that seems to be the only option at this point, so I can't think otherwise." Heero replied.

Luna stared as he continued. "And perhaps you are right. I need to focus on helping Stella more, and I should do as Zero directed. I should take a break from the simulations for a while."

She then smiled. "I'm sure Stella would be happy to see you." The smile then faded. "Provided that she remembers you that is…"

"Agreed…"

Silence reigned before Luna spoke up. "So…you are a Natural, yet you can keep up with us Coordinators. How is that?"

"I was trained from birth to be a pilot. While I did not go through biotechnological enhancements and other things that the Extendeds went through, my training was similar to theirs. It was always the same every day. Shoot, push-ups, run, etc. Every day non-stop." Heero said. "And when I was finished, I would always look out at the stars every night. Even when I was training under Doctor J, my mentor, I would always look up at the stars every night. The doctor did some gene enhancement on me as well, so I was considered to be the perfect soldier."

Luna was now staring at him. "You were genetically enhanced?"

"Yes, but not to the extent that you Coordinators are. My reflexes were enhanced while my skeletal structure was made sturdier than most people's. But while my body was enhanced, I was not put under the drugs the Extendeds were put under." Heero replied. "Doctor J made sure it was only my genes that were enhanced, and even then, it was only a select group of genes that were affected."

"So…you are not a true Natural, but you are not a Coordinator either." Luna summarized.

"Exactly." Heero replied.

In truth, Heero doubted he should even be telling her about his past, and yet, here he was, freely telling her about what happened and how he had lived prior to coming to the C.E. era. It was confusing, even for him.

Luna always seemed to make him feel more at ease, which had never happened with Relena. Was it because she was a soldier like he was? Or was it because they were both genetically different from everyone else? He did not know.

"Look…I really have to go…" Luna said suddenly. "My sister is waiting for me in our room. She will probably be yelling at me if I don't get back in the next ten minutes." She added with a bit of a chuckle.

"Then go. I will be in the hanger." Heero said as he turned and headed for the mobile suit hanger.

Luna just stared after his retreating form. Was it possible that she loved him? She did not know…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander looked at the still form of Ian Kessel, who was still in the bed at the hospital in the colony. He was still unconscious, but that was fine, as long as he was still alive, which he was.

The heart-rate monitors beeped in a steady manner, never letting the colony leader forget that he was still in a vulnerable state. Whoever had shot him had missed the vital parts of his body, which was his saving grace. Unfortunately, the colony commander did not know the reasons for his injuries, but when he woke up, they would know.

The PLANT chairman was up to something if it warranted nearly killing his Defense Chairman. That was worrisome, but right now, the NAZAFT commander had other things to worry about, and this was not one of them.

Hopefully, the man would be able to explain what had happened when he woke up…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Durandal was leaning back in his chair as he looked at the now crusted blood spots on his floor, the only remaining evidence of Chairman Kessel. "It was too bad…he would have been an excellent aide in the new world…" he mused as he looked back at another set of spots on the floor.

The medical team had sent a report to him, saying that the body had been disposed of, but then again, he could never tell what really happened. Still, the team's response had been pleasing to say the least.

"_You really believed them to be willing to do such a thing in the PLANTs? You truly are arrogant beyond comprehension."_ The image of the unknown man said as it appeared. _"A person such as you cannot understand the real way the human race works."_

"Is that so? Then I believe that you are wrong on many accounts. I know exactly how the human race functions." Durandal replied. "And that is why the plan is the best way for the human race to move beyond war."

"_You do not get it, and you never will. You have to remove the _will_ to fight from the people, not remove their freedoms."_ The man said as he looked at the PLANT chairman.

Of course, the image faded before the chairman could answer. But then again, Durandal _had_ been done talking to the image anyway…

"Remove the will to fight? What an idiotic claim. That kind of thinking is too idealistic. There is no way to remove the will to fight. It is ingrained in our DNA to fight. Therefore, only the plan can end all war." Durandal mused as he looked at the images of Heero Yuy and President Hilson.

Both individuals were strong, and that made them a threat to his plans. Well, Heero Yuy maybe, but President Hilson did not show any signs of being a threat, even with her nation's missiles and power. The woman was just too inexperienced in the field of politics and world affairs.

He smirked, feeling assured of his victory…

* * *

><p><em>Two sides wish for NASA to join them. One wants to end all war, while the other does not, and NASA just wants to put an end to all the fighting. But can they do that by removing the will to fight? Or will the price of true peace be too high for them to attain?<em>

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander could see Ian Kessel beginning to stir as he moved around in the bed. His eyelids fluttered before they opened, revealing his brown eyes, dazed but conscious. The man looked over at the New Juneau leader, the woman's blue eyes revealing her relief at his awakening. "Where…am I…?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"You're in the colony of New Juneau." The NAZAFT commander replied as she looked at him with relief. "You were shot by someone in the chairman's office."

The words 'shot' and 'chairman's office' brought a flash of realization to Chairman Kessel's face as his eyes widened in shock. "The Chairman! He is planning something-GAH!" Ian cried out as he tried to sit up. The NAZAFT leader immediately pushed him back down swiftly. "You shouldn't be moving! You were nearly killed as it was!" she snapped back.

"But the Chairman…He is planning something that could…end all of humanity's future as we know it!" Ian shouted. His words made the NAZAFT commander stop from calling for the doctor to come in. "What…?" she whispered.

"You heard me!" Ian snapped. "Chairman Durandal is planning to end all human freedoms as we know them! That is what he has planned! He plans to have everyone's futures planned out! Who they will be friends with, who they will marry, what career they should have, etc. There will be no doubt over what their life's course should be, but no one would be able to object to it! No one would be able to choose what they wanted to do in life! Everyone would be assigned a station, and a caste system would form! The human race would stagnate and die out! Humanity would not be able to grow and evolve! We would just wither and die out in such a world!"

The NAZAFT commander was shaking by this point. Why would Chairman Durandal plan for such a world that would never come about? "Are…are you sure…?" she whispered.

Ian Kessel just looked down and gripped the bed sheets tightly. "I heard it from one of his FAITH agents. The agent was the one who shot me when I went to arrest Durandal for crimes against humanity as a result of him allowing the colony drop to occur. He was the one who planned it, and ordered it carried out! And he now has the nerve to plan for a world where _no one_ is free?! I thought he was what the PLANTs needed! I thought the people of the colonies had _learned_ from the last war! Apparently I was wrong…"

"No…you are not wrong…It just takes time for people to learn from past mistakes." The colony commander replied. "But still, what you have just told me is disturbing to say the least. But to have a world where everything is determined? That is basically genetic slavery!"

At that, her eyes widened. It was genetic _slavery! Slavery_ was going to be brought back! "Shit…" she swore as the realization finally hit home. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

The New Juneau leader slammed her fist down on the table. "How could he be planning such a thing?!" She snarled. "There is _no_ way that NASA is going to stand-by and let such a thing occur!"

Chairman Kessel looked at her. "He will know if you mention it. He will know that I survived."

"I know that. But the world needs to know as well!" the NAZAFT leader snapped back.

"Then we wait. For him to reveal it to the world…"

The colony commander shook her head. "No. We will wait, but not for him to reveal it. Rather, we will wait for the United Nations to become involved in world affairs once more. And I have a feeling that they will soon…"

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The horrors of the labs are revealed to the Chairman of the PLANTs and the <em>Archangel<em>'s crew while President Hilson finally comes to terms with herself and her family's achievements. The IAT begins to take form, and the NAZAFT commander learns of what Chairman Durandal is planning.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	67. GS Phase 27: Beyond Reach

******Chapter twenty-seven is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it!******

******BigMac51: Glad you found it interesting. I hope to have more MS battles soon.******

******Final Genesis: Glad you liked it!******

**************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Seven: Beyond Reach<p>

_Outer Space_

Two ZAFT mobile suits approached the shuttle that was now drifting in space. _"This is Purple One. Signal flare detected at Yellow 22 Beta."_ The lead pilot said as he and his teammate approached the shuttle. _"We're heading over there now."_

"_Bravo here. Roger that. That should be the hijacked shuttle we've been getting reports about."_

"_This is where they must've switched rides. Very clever. We're gonna check the interior."_ The pilots moved in close to the shuttle and entered.

Inside the cockpit, the two pilots found their comrades floating, unable to move. "Hey, you guys alright?" the leader asked as he looked at the two bound up ZAFT greens. He then contacted his HQ. "Headquarters."

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

"I see." Chairman Durandal said. "And do you have any leads as to where the hijackers who stole the shuttle might've gone?"

"_The Glasgo team is currently devoting all its efforts to the search sir."_ The ZAFT officer on the com-line said. _"But nothing yet."_

"But what a plan. Impersonating Lacus Clyne in order to steal a shuttle. That's quite a bold move." The chairman mused as he looked at the shuttle floating there in space.

"_Yes sir. The rescued shuttle pilots and base personnel all say that she was a perfect double. Even her voice was the same."_

"In any case, find that imposter at once!" Durandal ordered. "I don't know if the Alliance is behind this masquerade, but I can think of only one reason why someone would want to do this… Someone wants to use her image to sow confusion among the PLANTs's citizens."

"_Yes sir."_

"The real Lacus is so kind-hearted. Imagine her sadness when she learns she's being used in such a fashion."

"_Yes sir."_

"It's important that we stop these agitators before they take action and cause an uproar. Do not fail me." The chairman said as he closed the line.

"_Yes sir. You can count on us."_

* * *

><p><em>Eternal<em>

Lacus and Andy entered the command bridge for the pink ship, which was hidden as part of an asteroid. The crew stood up, happy to see the head of Terminal once more. They saluted as Lacus took her seat.

Andy just gave a small wave as he too greeted the crew.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Meer sat in the waiting room, her two guards and manager behind her. She looked sad and confused at what had just recently happened.

Her eyes narrowed as she became frustrated at her situation.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal leaned back in his chair, his gaze locked onto the chess set in front of him. _'But perhaps it's a good thing the two of them are now apart…Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato…"_

His gaze narrowed slightly. He could tell that they were going to be a threat in the future, not that they had made their move. Of course, there was NASA who had yet to make a big move themselves. Unlike Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato, President Hilson had not taken action in such a bold manner.

But, unbeknownst to him, NASA acted behind the scenes more so than they admitted…

* * *

><p><em>Heaven's Base<em>

Auel and Sting were playing basketball with Xander and Gai, while Gyunei and Reccoa stood off to the side. "Let's go…" Auel muttered as he dribbled the ball towards Sting and Gai while Xander was behind the two.

Sting blocked him, but he managed to get by and throw the ball to Xander who made the basket. "Our point!" Xander shouted as Gai just groaned. "Not again…"

Of course, the two Second Generation Extendeds had no memory of Treize and Stella, but that did not stop them from having fun. Xander often considered himself to be lucky to have his memories still, but Gai and the others were not.

In the command center, Yuna was sitting in the command chair. Of course, Neo was not there. He was in his room, talking to Lord Djibril. _"I'm not the kind of man who likes to dwell on events of the past. But neither am I going to tolerate repeated failures."_

"Yes…" Neo said as he looked at his fish in a glass tube.

"_We've lost two Extendeds, one of which was our best. But I'm certain the enemy's suffered their own setbacks during the fighting. Despite your best efforts, things haven't gone as you planned."_ Djibril said from the com-line.

* * *

><p><em>Mansion<em>

His hand stroked his cat. "I understand that."

Djibril then looked up. "However, assigned goals must be achieved. Orders are given with the expectation they'll be carried out."

* * *

><p>Auel, Xander, Gai, and Sting played another round of basketball despite the setting sun.<p>

In his room, Neo was still talking to Lord Djibril. _"We're not playing games here."_

"Yes…that has been made clear to me."

"_If it is clear to you, then hurry up and do it!"_ Djibril snarled. _"Just do as you are told! Otherwise, our other plans are going to be affected as well."_

Neo knew what he meant. _"Now all these anti-alliance groups are holding up the _Minerva_ as their hero, saying that ZAFT forces are the champions of justice."_

"_It is nothing but nonsense. It's nothing but a ship full of nothing but Coordinators. It's simply because they've been fortunate in battle."_ Djibril continued.

"You're right about that. But they have the Berserker of JOSH-A with them as well." Neo pointed out.

"_That means nothing. He is only one person. Besides, the common masses are fools."_ His superior noted. _"They fail to give the future any thought at all, and embrace whatever's most convenient to them at the drop of a hat."_

"Yes, that's true…" Neo noted.

"_How could they let themselves be fooled? We're talking about Coordinators here! It's just not possible for them to give sincere aid and assistance to Naturals! Mark my words! They're not to be trusted!"_ Djibril warned. _"That's why that ship is so worrisome! It's simply too dangerous to leave alone!"_

"_Make sure you destroy it this time, Neo…"_ his superior growled. _"That's the reason you and your team exist in the first place. Don't forget it…"_

"Yes sir. I will take it to heart…" With that said, the line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

The ZAFT ship was being resupplied as stuff was loaded onto the ship. People went about their normal lives, but one was not.

In the captain's quarters, Luna stood before Captain Gladys. "The report you asked for ma'am." She said as she stood before the captain. "I apologize for the delay in getting it to you." She held out the report on the disc.

"That's fine." Talia replied. "There's been so much going on that, to be honest, I wouldn't have had much of a chance to look at it anyway…" She opened up the file. "I'm sorry for the assignment. I realize that you were more or less spying on them…"

"It's alright, Captain." Luna replied. "After all, you're a member of FAITH, and I'm pretty sure I understand why you had me do this."

Talia sighed. Luna was a very reliable girl. "But…" Talia looked at Luna in surprise. "I…uh…with your permission ma'am, I have some questions I'd like to ask you about this mission."

"I guess that's only natural…" Talia said as she looked at the girl. "Very well. I'll answer whatever questions I'm able to."

Luna looked quite relieved. "Thank you very much ma'am." Then she spoke. "Everybody knows that Athrun Zala left ZAFT during the final stages of the last war, and he allied himself with the _Archangel_, the Earth Forces ship that had left its own military, apparently deciding he was going to fight against both sides…and Heero was there from the start."

"Yes, that's correct…and Athrun made no attempt to hide these facts either. Nor has Heero." Talia mused.

"However, it looks like Chairman Durandal has not only forgiven Athrun's past actions, but taken him back into the military and made him a member of ZAFT." Luna continued.

"Yes…" Talia said, prompting Luna to continue.

"About this last assignment…well ma'am…was it ordered because there were some lingering doubts about Athrun? About his loyalty?" Luna asked. "All of us have followed his and Yzak's orders without question because Athrun's a member of FAITH and seems to have the Chairman's confidence, and Yzak is our commander. But about Athrun…if there are any doubt-"

"That's not what this is about Lunamaria." Talia said, cutting the ZAFT red off. "I don't blame you for thinking that way, but I believe acquiring information on the _Archangel_ is the sole objective of your surveillance mission. I have no doubt what whatsoever that he is an honest man with a strong sense of justice. I can't see Athrun being a spy or actually betraying us. Heero I have no clue about though."

"And I don't think anyone else can see it either." She added. "But no one knows anything…when it comes to that ship…the _Archangel_."

Luna gasped.

"It's true during the last war that ship worked along with Lacus Clyne to stop both sides from spiraling out of control and end the fighting…but what about now? It suddenly reappears and kidnaps ORB's leader, just as that country is about to join NASA in an alliance. Then there's what happened the other day…" Talia said.

"Yes, ma'am…" Luna replied.

"I have _no_ idea what they're thinking about, no what they're trying to accomplish. Wouldn't you agree we need to find out more about that ship?" She asked Luna.

"Yes, ma'am." Luna replied.

"Athrun said more or less the same thing when you left." Talia then sighed. "But he still believes in that ship's crew…and he also believes in ORB. I'm sure the last thing he wants to do is fight against them. Heero as well."

Luna was silent as she recalled what Heero had told her. "So…I hope this makes thing a little clearer for you." Talia said as Luna looked at her. "Alright?"

"Ma'am. Everything's clear now. Thank you." Luna replied.

"In any case, thank you for this. This matter is now concluded. Is that understood?" Talia asked as she closed the file.

"Yes, ma'am!" Luna replied.

"Once you leave here, I want you to forget everything you heard and saw on your mission." Talia added. Luna was confused. She reflected on what Kira and Heero had said. "What, is there something else?" Talia asked.

"Lunamaria?" Talia asked again. "Something wrong?"

"Uhh…no, nothing's wrong ma'am." Luna replied, hiding her real thoughts. "My orders are quite clear, Captain. Now, if you'll excuse me." She saluted.

* * *

><p>Heero was outside the room when Luna left. "Something is bothering you." He said as Luna whirled around.<p>

"Oh. Heero! I didn't see you there!" Luna replied as she calmed down. Then she looked down. "And yes, something is bothering me." She said as she and Heero made their way down to his room.

"What is it? Is it that mission you were on recently, the one where you spied on me and Athrun?" Heero asked.

"Y-yes! How did you know?!" Luna asked, shock in her voice.

Heero just grunted. "I recall that all too well. Plus I could tell something was on your mind, and considering that you had the report to turn over to the captain, I could guess you had the results of the mission on your mind."

Luna blushed. Did Heero really now her that well already? Or was it because he was so skilled at reading people? "Was I that obvious?" she asked.

"No. I was trained at reading people." Heero replied. "Still, what is about the mission you are bothered by?"

"Just…everything. The fact I had to spy on you and Athrun, and the fact that I do not know why I was given such a mission." Luna replied.

"I see. Then you are wondering what the real reason is for such a mission." Heero mused as he caught on. "I will tell you one thing. The fact that the Chairman asked you to spy on me indicates that he does not trust me. He might trust Athrun, but he does not trust me."

Luna could understand why to an extent. "I guess I can understand why he would ask me to spy on you. But is there another reason? I need to know."

Heero looked down before looking back at Luna. "The Chairman asked Athrun to report he _Archangel_'s whereabouts to him. Of course, Athrun was reluctant to do so, but I was still bothered by this. As you know, I fought with that ship, and as such, I…I trust them. They allowed me to trust them and I almost _never_ trust anyone. And to repay them, I have been preparing to give out false coordinates which will keep the ship's real position safe."

He then looked down again. "I have also prepared myself to kill Athrun should the need ever arise, and I do not wish to do so because he is…a friend…to me."

Luna could only stare at what Heero was telling her. He was not only committed to the ship like Athrun was, but he was prepared to take that final step should the _Archangel_ be in any danger. "But why? Why kill Athrun?"

"Look, I do not wish to do so. But the _Archangel_'s well-being comes first and foremost. Any threats to the ship I eliminate." Heero replied, his voice cold as ice.

Luna could understand why he was willing to do such a thing, but still… "The chairman asked Athrun to do this, and he is not willing to? Then why ask him to in the first place?"

"I have no idea, but I think the chairman is hoping to sway Athrun to his point of view. I have no idea why, but I intend to find out. Just do not say anything about this." Heero said as he looked at Luna again. "I do not need to be reminded that I am not to be trusted."

With that said, Heero left, leaving a very confused Luna behind.

* * *

><p><em>Med-bay<em>

"Get me their latest biochemistry data." The doctor said as he looked at the moving Stella and the still Treize.

"One moment. I get it right away." The nurse said as she looked at the data coming in. It was not looking good, as Stella's signs were beginning to change. Treize's signs had not changed at all.

At that moment, Shinn and Heero entered the med-bay. "This isn't good. Oxygen mask." Shinn became worried as he and Heero ran over to her as the mask was slipped over her mouth. Heero was tense with worry, but no one picked up on it.

"Stella!" Shinn cried as he reached her side. "Doctor, what's happening to her?!"

"Stay back! Please!" Doctor Grant said as he began typing away. Shinn could see the data on the screen, but he did not care to know what it meant. Heero however, knew.

Stella was not doing well.

"It doesn't make sense. I can't quite figure it out." Doctor Grant murmured as Shinn looked at him confused.

"Neo…" Stella murmured.

"These drugs have a lot of different effects. As I warned you, we have no idea how her body works." The doctor said as he worked.

Shin was now anxious. "But she's…" he murmured.

"It appears that her bodily functions require regular maintenance using some kind of specialized equipment…" Doctor Grant mused as he looked over the data. Shinn could only feel scared for Stella's well-being. "At the present time, I'm afraid I don't know what this equipment might be." The doctor continued. "And I don't know what'll happen to her without it…"

"You're kidding…" Shinn murmured. Heero also looked at Stella, feeling angry at the Earth Alliance for doing this to his little sister, and at Shinn for taking her onboard the _Minerva_ without knowing much about her.

Stella then saw Shinn. "Shinn…" she murmured, not even taking notice of Heero. Shinn was at her side in an instant. "Stella!"

"No…I'm scared…Shinn, protect me…" she whimpered, tears now in her eyes. Shinn realized that she was afraid of where she was and that she could hear what was going on and what was being said. She wanted to be assured that she would not die! How could assure her that she would not die when she was already dying?!

Shinn did not know. He was too scared to tell her that he could not protect her. "When it comes to research on these types of drugs, I'm afraid the Naturals are far more advanced than we are. Damn them…" Doctor Grant's words were heard by all in the room.

Stella looked away, now shaking with fear. Shinn could not bear to see that. "Stella…" he murmured before he closed his eyes.

In their shared room, Rey was looking over the scene. This was not good.

He began to send a message to the chairman, who was no doubt wanting to hear his report.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"What?! We're going to keep that girl onboard the ship, Captain?!" Arthur asked in shock.

Meyrin was also looking at the captain. She was also confused.

"Yes, we're taking her with us together with the data we collected from that lab as well as our second prisoner." Captain Gladys replied.

"But the doctor says she's not recovering. In fact, her condition appears to be worsening ma'am." Arthur protested.

"I already raised that subject. But I was told that's all the more reason why she needs to be taken somewhere with better facilities." Talia replied as she looked at her XO.

"Yes, ma'am." Arthur replied.

Meyrin was silent during the whole exchange. What was going to happen to the girl now?

* * *

><p><em>Gun-range<em>

Heero was in the gun range, firing off several shots from his pistol when Heine entered the room. Of course, the Berserker of JOSH-A was so caught up in his shooting that he was unaware of the FAITH member's presence until he was almost next to the Natural.

The Gundam pilot looked over at Heine, and fired one more shot, which surprisingly, missed as he squinted his eyes shut. Heine noted the surprising shot while Heero removed his protective goggles and ear protectors to set on the table. "I see you have been training." Heine noted as Heero set down the protective gear.

"Hn."

"You never miss. So why did you this time? Is something on your mind?" the Coordinator asked.

Heero just looked over, no emotion on his face. "What is it to you?" he snarled.

"I was just wondering, because you never miss a shot. And if you do miss, then something is off with you." Heine explained.

"What is on my mind is none of your concern." Heero replied.

Heine just looked as Heero turned to leave. "Then you will not be as effective on the battlefield." He said. That made Heero stop and turn around to face Heine.

"And why do you say that?" the Natural asked.

His Coordinator comrade just sighed. "If one does not focus on the battle, then they will die." Heine replied. "That is the way things work in war."

"I never forget to focus on the battlefield." Heero countered. "I know that all too well."

"Then why did you miss that shot?" the orange-haired officer asked.

That made Heero twitch ever so slightly. "I was just caught off-guard by you."

"Oh, is that so? Then I have no reason to believe that it is that girl that we brought onboard that is bothering you?" Heine asked, a small smirk on his face.

Heero immediately pulled out his gun and aimed it at the FAITH operative. "How did you know that?!" he snarled. "I thought that I made sure to hide it!"

"It was obvious to me, as you almost never spend time in the med-bay. Yet ever since that girl was brought onboard, you have been there nonstop, along with Shinn." Heine replied.

The Berserker of JOSH-A just growled, but lowered his gun. "The data files that Saul gave me were on her. And the data from that lab mentioned me as her brother, even though I was never in that lab ever in my life." Heero explained as he glared at Heine. "I am trying to figure out what this means for me! _That_ is what is on my mind!"

"Then you will die. You must never forget that you are a soldier." Heine said as he looked at Heero. "You can only fight who you are told to fight, even if you do not agree with what the government says."

"Then you and I are completely different from one another." Heero said as he turned to leave, but stopped briefly. "Let me tell you one thing, FAITH Operative Heine Westenfluess. In war, a Gundam means two things to me: Freedom to the oppressed, and death to the oppressors. I will fight whoever decides to oppress the world and its citizens. Don't you dare forget that."

He then left the room. What he had said was not what Heine had expected to hear from him. _'A Gundam means those things to him? Why would it mean that?'_

* * *

><p><em>EAORB fleet_

"So you see, at its heart, the plan is really quite simple." Neo said as he looked at the screen before him on the table.

"Yes, but do you really think that things will go that smoothly?" Amagi asked as he looked at Todaka. "First of all, how reliable is the information you've received on this?" Todaka asked. "Spreading out like a net isn't a bad idea, but if the _Minerva_…"

"Hey, hey! That's enough!" Yuna scolded him. "There is no use in being negative if we've already come all this way."

"I wouldn't bring our fleet out here on a wild guess." Yuna added as troops began to move into place. "There's no doubt that the _Minerva_ will be heading for Gibraltar along this route. They'll be leaving any minute now." He added with a purr. Todaka clenched his fists, wanting to sock Yuna so badly. It was enough that the President of the United States had done it three times, but, oh, how he wanted to add in a fourth punch! Yuna was so sure of himself! How arrogant of him!

Neo looked pleased with Yuna. He was easier to use than he had thought.

"The captain and I have already gone over the details of the operation. All you need to think about is what to do once it shows up." Yuna replied with a smirk.

"Such accurate predictions Lord Yuna." Neo replied with false affection. Too bad Yuna could not see it was false. "So decisive. ORB is very lucky to have such a competent leader in charge of things."

Amagi knew better though, as did Todaka. They had seen the footage of Yuna getting punched in the face by the U.S. leader, and they could tell that if _she_ did something like that, then Yuna was _far_ from competent.

"Oh…it's nothing really…" Yuna purred in affection.

"The fighting is going to be pretty vicious. But we must succeed." Neo said as he pointed at the map. "No matter what…"

"The ORB forces are more than capable…" Yuna said as he looked at Neo with an eagerness to prove his nation's fleet's worth.

Amagi then chose that time to object. "But sir, at this rate our forces will be-" he was cut off.

"If we can destroy the _Minerva_, we'll be showing the whole world just how powerful our nation really is…" Yuna sneered.

Amagi gulped. He did not like that declaration…it was as if Yuna was trying to challenge _the_ most powerful nation in the world, the United States itself! How could he do something so idiotic?!

"A problem?" Yuna asked, catching Amagi's surprise. Amagi quickly cooled his emotions.

"If those are our orders, then it is our duty to carry them out." Todaka replied. Amagi clenched his fist, but it was unseen by Yuna, thankfully.

"I expect your best." Yuna replied as he turned and walked off, no doubt to get his daily manicure and pedicure.

"Yes, sir." Both men replied.

"I don't expect that strange ship to make an appearance this time, but it might…then…" Neo began. "If it does pop up, you won't have any problems with it, will you? You did say that it was an enemy, Lord Yuna. That the person claiming to be the representative was actually an impostor?"

Yuna growled, angered at the _Archangel_. "Yes, that's right." He replied.

"But Lord Yuna!" Amagi objected.

"Those kinds of deceitful tactics sow confusion among the ranks of the ORB forces!" Yuna growled as he looked at his clenched fist. "There's no doubt that ship is the enemy! Isn't that right, Captain Todaka? That's why you fired at it!"

"Yes…" Todaka replied.

"Captain Todaka…" Amagi murmured. He could see his superior was torn.

"Right then. As long as we're clear…" Neo said.

* * *

><p><em>Pilot room<em>

Xander, Gai, Sting, Auel, Reccoa, and Gyunei were all in their flight suits, awaiting the battle that was to come.

"How can you stand listening to those songs?" Reccoa asked Gai.

"They're catchy." The red-head replied.

"Hey! In case you forgot, we lost two of our Extendeds, one of whom was our best, _and_ my little sister!" Xander snapped back.

"Relax, I didn't forget." Gai replied as he waved a hand dismissively.

Oh, how Xander wanted to punch Gai! But he couldn't, not now anyway. Perhaps after the battle he could…

* * *

><p><em>Coast of NASA<em>

In the waters off the west coast of NASA, a white ship sat under the waves. The famed _Archangel_ had recently moved to keep their location a secret, and the coast of NASA seemed to be the most obvious place to lay low. Of course, no one knew that they were there, not even the NASA leaders.

The Freedom headed down under the waves, Kira bringing back Mirillia. The girl looked happy to see the ship she had once served on again. Kira looked back at her with a grin. The left catapult opened up to let the Freedom inside, and once they were docked, descended via a lift.

"Mr. Murdoch!" Mirillia called.

"Well, hello young lady!" Murdoch called back. "What brings you here? You'll never find yourself a husband if you keep hanging out with such shady company!" he joked.

"And you are a rude man." She countered, a grin on her face. "That's okay. You know what I do with men who dare to complain about silly things like that. I dump them as quickly as possible."

Murdoch could only laugh at her comment. "Mirillia…" Kira said as he looked at her.

"Well, it's good to be working with you again." She said to the crew chief.

"Same here." Murdoch replied. "Should be fun young lady!" The two high-fived.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"The ORB forces are gathering at Crete?" Cagalli asked in shock.

Murrue just sighed. "She likely means that they're after the _Minerva_ again."

"Yes ma'am. We still don't have confirmation yet, but Terminal says that is how we should interpret this." Neumann replied. Cagalli looked disturbed to say the least, and that worried Captain Ramius.

"Their plan seems to be riding on the hope that the _Minerva_ is heading for Gibraltar." The helmsman added.

General Dante sighed. "That does not sound good. It is most likely a plan Yuna thought up. Only he would rely on large numbers to overcome the enemy. The Alliance is getting desperate, that's for sure."

At that moment, Kira and Mirillia entered the bridge. "Did something happen?" the Freedom pilot asked.

"Miss Mirillia." Murrue greeted. A smile was on the captain's face.

"Long time no see." Mirillia said to Neumann and Cagalli.

Neumann just grinned. "Hey you! How's Elsman?"

"Oh…I dumped him. He and I could not agree with where we would live, but it still hurt." She said as she looked down. "I still miss him though…"

At that moment, the alarm bleeped. Mirillia made her way over to her old console station and began to bring up the cause of the alarm. "It's a coded message." She said with a serious tone. "The _Minerva_ is leaving the Sea of Marmara."

Kira gasped as the room became silent.

"Heading south." Mirillia added. Cagalli was stunned. ORB was really going through with the EA alliance after all, even with the Attha Family Ruling!

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Tao was sitting in the bridge of her ship when the alarm bleeped. Aisha immediately brought it up on the main monitor. "It's a coded message from our contact on the _Minerva_." She said as everyone got up, even Tao. "Get the pilots in here at once!" she ordered.

In a few minutes, all pilots were assembled. "Well, Aisha, read the message." Tao said.

"Yes, ma'am." Aisha said as she looked at the screen. "It says that the _Minerva_ is heading south from the Sea of Marmara. Also, an Alliance/ORB fleet is heading to intercept them. It appears that the fleet is relying on their numbers to help them."

President Hilson clenched her fists. "Of course…That's something that a man like Yuna would do anyway. But numbers don't mean a thing in terms of battle. It is the pilots who count, and that ship has a lot of them, most of whom were fighters in the first war. And one of them is the Berserker of JOSH-A, Heero Yuy."

Everyone there knew what she meant. If anyone should be worried, it should be the EA/ORB fleet, not the _Minerva_. And yet the combined fleet was hoping for the opposite.

"When's the soonest we can leave?" the president asked Tao.

Tao was a bit surprised, but replied anyway. "Ah…well…the soonest we can leave is in ten minutes if you wish."

The U.S. leader nodded. "Good. Then begin the preparations. We need to head off that fleet as soon as we can."

Everyone saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>ORBEA fleet_

The combined fleet was making its way towards the _Minerva_, hoping to get in a fight and take one of the machines out.

Neo had a smirk on his face, as did Yuna.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"That confirms it then. The ORB forces are going to take on the _Minerva_ again because they're at Crete." Murrue said as she looked at Cagalli. The ORB leader closed her eyes in torment.

Kira looked torn as well. He did not want to fight the nation, but it appeared he, Chris, and the other pilots on the ship had no choice.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Athrun sat in the cafeteria, just looking at his food. Heero noted this, but remained silent. He could tell Athrun was torn on what to do.

'_Then again, who wouldn't?'_ He thought as his gaze turned towards the door, which opened to reveal Lunamaria. The red coat gasped as she saw Athrun sitting there.

What was going on in his mind?

* * *

><p>In the pilot lounge, Shinn was already suited up. He looked tense, but inside he was waging an internal battle. He knew that ORB was now the enemy, and yet they were going against an alliance treaty with NASA! Did that mean that NASA was the enemy as well now?<p>

He shook his head. There was no way that NASA would become an enemy of Coordinators! Not after what they had done for him and the other refugees in the last war. And besides, Lord Uzumi had called for their help ahead of time! So why was ORB now in the hands of those cowardly Seirans?!

Shinn then looked up. ORB was ruled by the _Seirans_! _That_ was why they were with the Earth Forces! And the _Earth Forces_ were the ones who had attacked his home and caused his mother to die, _not_ the Atthas!

Still, he frowned. That meant that he had to fight ORB anyway, even though he did not want to when he thought about it. As much as he hated to admit it, Athrun was right. He _did_ love ORB still, even though he didn't show it.

* * *

><p>Above the ship, a Murasame flew overhead, its radar going.<p>

On one off the Earth Forces/ORB ships, the radar started going off. "Ship silhouette detected, sir!" an officer shouted.

Amagi and Todaka knew who the ship was. "Distance, 60 at two o clock!"

The alarms sounded as crew members ran to their stations. _"All hands prepare for battle! I repeat, all hands prepare for battle!"_

* * *

><p><em>John Paul Jones<em>

Neo smirked as he leaned forward in his seat. "Alright. Let's get started."

In the hanger, Sting, Auel, Gyunei, Reccoa, Xander, and Gai all ran to their machines. Before they boarded though, Auel stopped, getting a feeling of déjà vu. He looked back, making Sting stop. "What's wrong Auel?" he asked.

"Nothing…" he replied. But then he looked back again. "Something about right here…"

"What?" Sting was confused, but shoved it aside. They had a battle to win.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Ship silhouette dead ahead!" one of the radarmen shouted. That got Captain Gladys and Arthur. "What?"

"One carrier, three escort ships!" the radarman added.

"What about that Earth Forces carrier?" the captain asked.

"Nothing at this time, ma'am." He replied, facing her.

"Keep looking for it. Hurry! It's unlikely the ORB ships are by themselves!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the radar operator replied.

"Lower the bridge! Have the ship go to condition red!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Meyrin replied. "Going to condition red! Going to condition red!"

Athrun looked up as he heard Meyrin's voice, as did the other pilots. _"All pilots, board your machines and stand-by. I repeat, all pilots, board your machines and stand-by!"_

The FAITH member ran out, followed by Heero, Luna, and Heine. Saul, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak also ran to the hanger, Rey behind them as well.

In the med-bay, Stella was still alive, but getting worse each passing hour.

* * *

><p><em>John Paul Jones<em>

"It's strange. It feels like I'm forgetting something important." Auel said as he looked at the Gaia's empty space.

"_What do you mean, something important?"_ Sting asked in a joking tone.

"If I knew that, I'd remember!" Auel shot back.

In the bridge, Neo sat in his chair, looking out at the ship coming towards them.

On the ORB carrier, preparations were complete. _"Teams 2 and 4, stand-by for launch!"_

Murasames took off like to tomorrow.

"_Teams 1, 3, and 5 launch!"_

Soon, there were tons of machines in the air.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Send out the Impulse, the Savior, and Wing Zero!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Meyrin replied.

"Thirty to Starboard. Put us on an eastern course!" the captain said as the ship began to turn.

In the hanger, Shinn ran towards the Core Splender and hopped in as Meyrin's voice echoed over the com-line. _"Impulse, Savior, and Wing Zero, stand-by for launch!"_

Athrun boarded the Savior as Heero got into Wing Zero, which was in its flight form.

Saul and the others boarded their ZAKUs, which were put on stand-by as well.

* * *

><p><em>EAORB fleet_

"Distance, 40 until we reach firing range!" an officer said as he looked at the radar.

"Are there any signs of mobile suits from the _Minerva_ yet?" Todaka asked as he looked at the red ship. "Not yet sir!" the officer replied. Yuna had a secret smirk on his face.

"Great! We win!" Lord Yuna shouted in glee! Oh, what a happy day this was! Oh, what a happy day indeed! "We'll greet them with a shower of defragmentation shells!" he said with a sneer.

"Gunners, prepare a barrage of type-8 shells!" the officer said as the gunners did just that. Amagi swore to himself in his mind. How could defragmentation shells take out a ZAFT ship that was built in space?! Yuna had no clue of what he was really doing! He was just dooming himself and the fleet!

The ORB ships fired at the ZAFT warship, but the shells were not going to do much damage, even if the number of them was far higher than what was expected.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"They've opened fire ma'am!" the radar operator said as he looked at Captain Gladys.

That changed things. "Tell the mobile suits not to launch yet." She ordered. "Intercept them! Evasive maneuvers!"

As the missiles streaked towards the _Minerva_ the CIWS opened fire, taking out the missiles, but also releasing the fragmentation shells inside.

The small scraps hit the ship, piercing the upper armor which protected the bridge as well as the hangers, forcing the ZAFT pilots and Heero to brace themselves inside their machines.

"Shrapnel has penetrated the upper armor down to the second level ma'am." The radar operator said as he looked over the data.

"Damn it!" Arthur snarled. "It's a shower of fragmentation shells!"

"Damage control, report!" Captain Gladys ordered. "Another ten to starboard!"

But things were not going their way. "Three more ORB ships at nine o clock ma'am!" the radar operator shouted as the radar acted up. The three ORB vessels aimed at the _Minerva_.

In the skies above, the Murasames were ready to attack. "Okay…let's go…" one pilot said as he prepared to dive at the ZAFT ship.

"From above, two o clock, nine ORB Murasames ma'am!" Meyrin said as she observed the signatures. This was not good.

"Send out Shinn, Athrun, and Heero!" Captain Gladys replied. Then she faced the rest of the crew. "Aim the Tristans and Isoldes at the fleet on our port side!"

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur replied as the guns moved into position.

"That carrier's around here somewhere…Hurry up and find it!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>John Paul Jones<em>

Neo and the captain of the ship were observing the ZAFT ship's moment of fear. "I know you're not here to take your revenge yourself Stella, Treize…but this is the day we send that ship to hell!" he snarled as he smirked.

The hanger on the ship opened, revealing the Chaos, the Abyss, the Verde Buster, the Rosso Aegis, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and the Blu Duel. "Sting Oakley, Chaos, taking off!"

"Auel Neder, this is the Abyss, launching!"

Both the Abyss and Chaos launched, with the next two ready as well. While the Abyss took to the seas, the Chaos took to the skies.

"Reccoa Schnyder, Blu Duel, heading out!"

"Gyunei Ridden, Rosso Aegis, taking off!"

Both machines launched as well.

"Xander Alexis, Verde Buster, heading out!"

"Gai Tatsuni, Z.A.M. Gundam, ready for battle!"

The last two units were soon airborne as well.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn cried as the small fighter took to the skies with the Chest Flyer, the Leg Flyer, and the Launcher Flyer behind him. The three units combined to form the Impulse, which took on a grey and white color scheme this time. Shinn roared as he sped towards the ORB forces.

"Athrun Zala, Savior, taking off!" Athrun said as the Savior launched in its mobile suit form. The cable disconnected and the machine took on its red color.

Heero launched Wing Zero in its fighter form before turning to its mobile suit form. It was now time for combat…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Cagalli sat in Mirillia's chair, unsure of what to do next. Her mind flashed back to what Athrun had said to her. _'Did you really think the ORB forces were going to stand down because you made a surprise appearance?! You probably thought you were helping, but that wasn't the way to go about it! I want you to stop interfering and go back to ORB, understand?'_

She gritted her teeth as she finally realized his words. "Damn it!" she snarled as she slammed her fist onto the chair's arm. Kira could sense her frustration as he looked at her.

"Let's head out." He said, making everyone there, including General Dante, gasp. Even Cagalli looked at her own brother in confusion. "What?"

"Remember, that's what Lacus said." He reminded her. And Lacus was normally right in many ways. "First, decide. And then just do it."

Cagalli remembered what Lacus had said to her. _"It's the only way to achieve anything of real value in this world. I'm sure."_

"Kira…" Cagalli murmured. She then recalled the reasons why NASA had been able to do things that had helped end the last war and tone down the current war, as well as an important phrase President Hilson had said to her a few weeks after the Bloody Valentine War had ended.

"_Sometimes, one needs to act in order to make a real difference in the world. But that can't be done at random. There has to be a real reason for doing anything. One has to consider the consequences of what they are doing in order for it to have any real effect. If they don't, then it will all have been in vain."_

"And that's why you need to go out there." Kira said as he looked at his sister. "Right?" Images of Lord Hali and her father came into her mind as she clenched her hand with Athrun's ring.

General Dante looked back at Murrue and nodded once, and Murrue looked at the helmsman, who also nodded. He knew what they needed to do. He turned and got into his seat.

"_Archangel_, attention all hands, prepare for take-off." He said as he readied the systems. Cagalli stared at him in shock, before looking at General Dante as well. He looked at Cagalli and smiled as he nodded his head.

Then, Mirillia put a hand on her shoulder. "Could you move? I think you've got more than enough on your mind right now. I'll take that seat if you don't mind."

"Mirillia…"

"It would be a real morale booster to have you take that seat again, but…are you okay with it?" Murrue asked. "You were free of all this."

"Yep. When I decided to become a photographer, it was because I love the world and all the people in it. But right now, all of that is in real danger…" Miri said as she got into her old station again. "So I'll help protect it, just like you." She said with a wink.

Even Sai was there and was smiling at her rejoining them.

"I see. Thank you so much." Murrue said with a smile of her own.

* * *

><p><em>Sea of Marmara<em>

"Take this!" Auel shouted as the Abyss burst from the water before firing on the Impulse. The ZAFT unit fired on the fast machine, but missed as the Abyss dove back under the water. In the skies above, Athrun and Sting faced off while Heero faced down Xander.

Both the Chaos and Savior fired on each other, but missed each time. With the Verde Buster though, Heero was fighting a battle of his own.

"Where is my little sister?!" Xander demanded. "You Coordinators killed her!"

"_I am no Coordinator, and Stella is in fact alive for the moment, but I have no idea how long she will last."_ The Natural replied. Xander just fired on Heero.

"SHUT UP!" he snarled. "You killed her! She is not alive!"

"_Why would I kill my own sister?!"_ Heero snapped back, making Xander stop. The pilot, the Berserker of JOSH-A, was her _real_ older brother? And he had lived?

"But…how? How could you have lived? I thought you didn't survive the Extended Process!" he exclaimed.

Heero just growled. _"What makes you think I was a part of that inhuman project? I come from a different universe altogether! My genetic make-up is the same as his though, so I am still Stella's older brother."_ He replied.

Xander just fired again, forcing Heero to block with his shield.

ORB Murasames sped towards the _Minerva_, firing missiles at the ship. The CIWS still fired though, taking out the projectiles with ease. Saul, Dearka, Nicol, Rey, and Luna headed out in their ZAKUs while Heine and Yzak headed out in their GOUFs.

Each landed on a side of the ship, ready to defend it.

Elsewhere, the _Archangel_ emerged from the water not too far off, just as Cagalli, Flay, Chris, Liz, John, Martin, Shani, Orga, and Kira all launched from the ship.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rogue is heading out!" she said as she launched.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, let's do it!" Kira cried as he launched as well.

"Chris Dante, Exia, launching!" Chris said as the Exia left the ship in a shower of GN Particles.

"Liz Dante, Dynames, headed out!" Liz said as she launched as well.

"John Alaric, Farsight II, launching!" the Farsight left the ship in a rush of fire.

"Flay Allster, Strike Raven, launching!" Flay cried as her machine left as well. The Calamity, the Forbidden, and the Massacre were last, each landing on the ship to defend it while the others flew into battle.

The famed _Constitution_ also arrived on scene, but of course, it was unseen thanks to its armor.

"Tao White, Diver, launching!" Tao cried as the Diver was launched from the catapult into the sea with a splash.

"Akira Nishikama, Wing, launching!" Aki' said as the Wing took to the air in a roar of fire.

"Marie Hilson, Murasame, launching!" President Hilson said as she launched as well, her machine being able to blend in with the ORB units.

The battle was now on…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young made his way to the Oval office, his mind on what the assassin had said to him. Just who or what was Zaigon? It did not make any sense.

The man's body had been studied, only to find that it was a slow-acting poison that had killed him. And a study of his DNA showed an abnormally high amount of Newtype genetic markers, even more so than the late Al Da Flaga.

So, was the man a Newtype? He had to have been.

And now he had to worry about the Zaigon threat as well as the war that was currently going on around him. He sighed, unsure of how to go about investigating this new threat. Perhaps he could figure it out after the war ended…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander leaned back as she looked at the data that she had recorded based on what Ian Kessel had told her. The chairman of the PLANTs was intending to assign everyone a station in life based on their genetics. No one would be able to be friends with someone outside their caste, and they would be allowed to marry into their caste only. The human race would not be able to grow, and new technologies would not be invented. It was a fact.

Based on history alone, she was able to figure out that several of the era's most convenient technologies, mainly the computer, would not have come about if it were not for World War II and other conflicts. The tank was another such weapon. It came about in World War I. And after those two wars, the technologies had been refined to give way to the current versions in use.

It was conflict that brought about new technologies, and new ways of fighting. ZAFT had been the first to actually _use_ a mobile suit in combat even though _NASA_ had developed them way before the PLANTs had.

The colony commander frowned as she looked over what Defense Chairman Kessel had said to her again. Why was the chairman after such a world? Was it to end conflict, or was it just to satisfy his own ego? The latter seemed much more likely than the former. Still, the data had to be sent to Earth and to NASA. If the alliance knew of the plan, then all three members could react and show it to the United Nations members that have broken away already as well as the rest of the world.

Then, an idea crossed her mind. What if _NASA_ revealed the plan before the PLANT chairman could do it? That would really throw things for a loop, she realized, as Chairman Durandal would not be able to tell his side to the world. He would not be able to sell the idea to the people of Earth, as NASA would have told the people of the world the truth. Instead of people embracing his plan, they would be demanding answers as to what the plan _really_ was! It was the perfect way to put an end to his New World ideas!

A smirk crossed her face. Yes, it would be the perfect way to end them indeed…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the data that had recently been sent from New Juneau, and he was _beyond pissed_ at what Chairman Durandal's real plans regarding the war were. How could the man be planning for such a thing?! It went against _all_ of NASA's ideals, not to mention _all_ human rights as well!

No one, and he meant _no one_, deserved such a fate, even if they had made mistakes before! Such an '_ideal_' world would never work! The human race would just die off slowly, each generation becoming less and less driven, and more and more controlled. Humanity was not meant to become just mindless drones! They were _living, thinking, intelligent beings!_ Not some mere drones that could be reprogrammed with each passing day!

Then he read over what the NAZAFT leader had said, and a smirk crossed his face as well. Maybe they could use this to their advantage…

Turning the world against Durandal, of course, could be even worse than what he had planned, unless NASA offered the ruthless rule of the Blue Cosmos as the alternative. A world ruled by one who wants to assign a genetic caste, or a world ruled by those who hate Coordinators and only care about a profit. Or, NASA's alternative of a world ruled by those who cared about human rights and worked for the betterment of humanity. And the cost would be almost nonexistent. True, the world would have to get rid of such weapons, like the Extended Projects, and the nuclear missiles, and economic disrupters like the N-Jammers and the super-weapons of GENESIS and its counterparts.

But that would be the only price. And that was worth it, unlike the price of Durandal's so-called 'Destiny Plan', which was to lose all human freedoms, and the price of a rule under Blue Cosmos, which was where no one cared about the helpless and the weakened and only saw humans as potential weapons that were mere products to be disposed of after use.

'_I know which I would choose, but which would the people of planet Earth choose? That is the main question. If we are to get the people of Earth onto our side, then we have to sell the Destiny Plan as what it really is, _and_ paint the rule of Blue Cosmos as nothing more than a terror-filled existence.'_ He mused as he considered the options he had to explain to both President Hilson and Vice-President Young.

Perhaps this would work out after all… He smiled as the thought crossed his mind. Yes…perhaps it would work out after all…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The second battle between the EAORB fleet and the _Minerva_ begins, and the _Archangel_ and the _Constituition_ both get involved as well. NASA tries to figure out the best way to stop the Destiny Plan, and Chairman Durandal muses on his current state of affairs.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	68. GSPhase28:RemainingLife,Scatte redIdeals

******Chapter twenty-eight is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Oh, you will love the next chapters. XD!******

******Navek: Keep reading and you will see what happens. XD!******

******BigMac51: I only hope I can continue to live up to your expectations. Enjoy this next one!******

******Final Genesis: You bet on it!******

******Mordalfus Grea: You will like it. XD!******

******Mandalore the freedom: All will be revealed in time, grasshopper...XD! Sorry, could not resist! But as I said, all will be revealed in time. XD!******

********************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************Also, I have a poll up on my profile on the next fight between Heero and Treize. Go vote for who you think would win between the two of them!********************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Eight: Remaining Life, Scattered Ideals<p>

"Tristans, Isoldes, fire!" Arthur shouted as the ORB units flew around, firing on the _Minerva_. The guns fired, as did the ones above the catapults. The blasts missed the ORB fleet, which made Yuna laugh out loud.

The CIWS fired on the ORB Murasames, blowing one up while another tried to stay alive, but failed.

"ORB fleet still closing in from nine o clock." The radar operator said as the ship signatures got closer. As the ORB fleet got closer, they fired anti-ship missiles.

"Arthur, anti-ship missiles! Have Rey, Luna, Saul, and Dearka hold them off!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied.

As the four ZAFT pilots fired on the missiles, the Wombat missiles of the ZAFT ship fired. Those also took out the incoming projectiles as well. Looking up at the main monitor, she snarled. "They planned on encircling us at Crete…this is bad…If we change our course, the other fleet will head us off." Talia murmured as she tried to come up with a plan of escape.

Outside the ship, Saul fired on an ORB Murasame, hitting one of the wings which flew off. The unit crashed into the water, but did not blow up. He did not want to kill the pilot after all.

"_Still trying to spare ORB's pilots?"_ Nicol asked over the com-line.

"Shut up! I would rather spare their lives than take them, unlike some others I know…" he replied as he glanced at Heine, who was firing on the ORB units, killing any pilots who happened to be in his path.

"_Hey, Heine is following orders."_ Dearka replied as he fired on an ORB ship, which was missed, but barely. The ship tried to retreat, but fell back into formation when one of the EA ships turned a gun on it.

"Yeah, well, can't we defend the ship without taking lives? I mean, Kira did it, right?" Saul asked.

"_Hey! Stay focused!"_ Yzak snarled as he fired on an ORB Murasame. The machine lost a leg before crashing into the water.

Luna fired on a trio of missiles while Rey unleashed his own missiles at the other incoming missiles.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

'_We can't turn back. We have to force our way through.'_ Talia thought as she came to her conclusion.

* * *

><p>Heero fired on the Verde Buster, which dodged the low-powered shot from his rifle. Then again, he was trying to avoid killing at the moment. <em>"What happened? Why are you not trying to kill me, Berserker of JOSH-A?"<em> the EA pilot asked.

"I would rather protect my little sister's life." Heero replied. "I will not kill unless she is endangered."

That prompted a laugh from the Verde Buster's pilot. _"You think she is your little sister? I'm sorry, but _I _am her older brother, _not_ you!"_ the enemy snarled before firing with his guns.

Heero dodged the shots with ease, weaving in and around the beams as though it were a dance. He fired on the EA machine, forcing Xander to block with his shield. "I am her older brother by genetics. If you think otherwise, think again!" Heero snarled as he fired the Twin Buster Rifle at a quarter of its real power.

The golden blast missed Xander's machine, as the Verde Buster had seen it coming before the blast had even made it to him. _"You filthy Coordinator! You will _never_ have Stella as your little sister!"_ Xander roared as he fired back. Wing Zero blocked the shot with its shield, but the blast pushed the machine back quite a ways before it subsided.

Elsewhere, Shinn fired on an ORB Murasame, which blew up upon contact with the beams. Behind him, the Abyss popped out of the water, Auel wearing a smug grin. "So, you're green today."

Shinn turned, only to see the Abyss above him. The stolen machine fired on the Impulse, forcing Shinn to dodge and fire on the Abyss. But Auel was one step ahead and turned the Abyss into its underwater form before hitting the water and diving beneath the waves.

"Not even close." The Extended sneered as he looked back at the surface. Shinn fired beneath the waves, but the Abyss was able to avoid his shots with ease.

Shinn however, knew something was off. "I know him…" he murmured as he recalled Stella's return to her friends. Realization hit Shinn hard. "That means he's one of them!" he snarled, remembering the Extended facility.

Auel on the other hand, was more angered than Shinn realized. "I'm sick and tired of looking at that face!" he snarled as he emerged from the water with a splash. He fired on the Impulse, just as Shinn's warning alarm went off. He pulled back on the controls, which made his machine hit the water on its back due to the lack of thrust. When the mist cleared, the Impulse emerged from the water, unharmed by the attack as the beams had missed.

"Today, I gut you like a fish!" Auel shouted as he pulled his trident from storage. Shinn pulled his beam javelin and blocked with the pole, but barely.

Above the sea battle, the Savior fired on an ORB Murasame and took out its beam rifle. Athrun then dodged another ORB pilot's shots and took out the wing of that Murasame, just as he recalled what Kira had said to him.

"_But we don't want you fighting ORB, even given the present circumstances."_

He growled as he fired on an ORB unit. The ORB unit pursued him when his shots missed and he dodged. Then the radar bleeped. It was the Chaos. "Hey hey! Were you asleep or something?" Sting taunted as he fired at the Savior.

Athrun pulled up, the shot missing his machine. He recalled what Heine had said to him as well.

"_Alright then, who would you prefer to fight?"_

"Stop running away!" Sting snarled as he fired on the red machine again. The Murasame and the Chaos both attacked the Savior, but Athrun dodged again, recalling what Heine had mentioned still. _"Stop worrying. If you forget, then you will die."_

Of course, as the dogfight continued, Athrun recalled what Heero had said to him as well as Heine.

"_We might be soldiers, but we still have lives. Not all soldiers are expected to just give up their lives for the government. They are merely there for defensive purposes ideally. Even in war, soldiers are there to defend their nation, not just to fight to die for whatever the government says."_

Athrun knew that Heero was right. Soldiers could not fight for whatever reason the government cooked up and told them. There had to be a reason for fighting. If soldiers just fought for the sake of fighting, with no personal reason, then what would they be? Weren't soldiers supposed to defend their nation? After all, wasn't that their purpose? What Heine said and what Heero said were two totally contradicting statements.

As the Chaos flew around and fired on the Savior from the front and the Murasame from the rear, Athrun pulled up and the two machines barely missed each other. Athrun, while he was busy fighting, had his mind elsewhere, mainly on Heero's last statement. _"You can't just fight for anyone. You have to have a reason that is all your own, not the reason the government gives you."_

Heine was right in some ways, but Heero was right in others that Heine was wrong in. Fighting for the reasons the government gave was akin to a drone being programmed in with the instructions on what and who to fight. A soldier had to have their own reasons for fighting, more personal reasons that was their drive to fight, whether it was to protect their nation, to protect their families, or to just defend the ideals of their nation. And the perfect example of that was NASA, mainly the United States. People joined the military to defend it from threats outside its borders, while others joined to protect their loved ones who were Coordinators from the likes of the AEU and Blue Cosmos/LOGOs with others still joining to defend the nation's ideals, that _all _humans are created equal.

"_I don't want to kill anymore. And I will not let others kill."_ Kira's words echoed in Athrun's mind as he pulled back a bit. "Damn it…" he swore as the Murasame continued to fire on him.

He turned the Savior into its mobile suit form and fired on the Murasame, missing through warning shots.

Below him, the _Minerva_ was firing on ORB Astrays, destroying them like no tomorrow. Given the situation though, that was to be expected.

* * *

><p>On the <em>Takemikazuchi<em>, officers were reporting damage from the fleet. "The missile launchers on the _Sokoitatsumi_ have been destroyed, sir."

"The _Koromitsuha_ is moving out sir!"

"Target is changing course to 2-4-0-0!"

Yuna was now getting pissed. "Come on! Have the Second Battle Group move in closer!" he snapped. "You've got to keep the pressure on!"

"The _Minerva_ still has full use of her weapons." Todaka warned him. "We mustn't move hastily."

"What are the Murasame teams doing? What's taking them so long to-" Yuna was cut off by Todaka.

"A _real_ battle is _far_ different from those _games_ you're so good at!" Todaka snarled. "It's _not_ as easy as you seem to _think_!"

Yuna was a bit stunned at what Todaka had done. He, a mere ORB officer, had _yelled_ at _him_, the _leader of ORB!_ Still, Yuna had to let it slide. There was a battle going on after all…

* * *

><p>As the <em>Minerva<em> fired on several Windams, Neo was watching from the bridge of the _John Paul Jones_. Things were going according to plan.

* * *

><p>Two Murasames flew into position. "Forget about the mobile suits boys. We'll leave them to the Earth Forces. We're going after the <em>Minerva.<em>" One pilot said as he led his unit into position.

"_Lieutenant Baba…"_ one pilot murmured.

"Finish it off, and this whole fight is over!" the lieutenant snarled.

"_Yes, sir!"_ his unit members cried as they flew down to attack the ship.

The twelve ORB machines flew down towards the _Minerva_, intent on taking it out. But twelve units against a whole warship was far different than many mobile suits against them.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"Twelve Murasames approaching from starboard to stern!" Meyrin said as the signatures appeared on radar.

"Don't let them lock on! Shoot them down!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The guns fired on the Murasames, but the shots missed. Luna and Rey, seeing this, both knew what to do. Luna fired her Orthos cannon, while Rey fired his beam rifle. The machine they tried to hit dodged the shots while others were shot at and down by Saul, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak, and Heine.

Those few that remained fired off missiles at the _Minerva_ and its defenders. The impact was great enough that the ship was damaged even more. The bridge rocked as the ship shook from the violent impacts.

In the skies, Athrun could see the _Minerva_ in trouble. "The _Minerva_!" he exclaimed.

On the damaged ship, Rey's ZAKU was damaged enough so that he could not move it while Saul's machine had lost an arm and was still standing. Rey's machine had also lost an arm as well. Nicol's ZAKU lost its head and a leg, so it was out of the fight. Yzak's GOUF was damaged, but not like Rey's ZAKU while Heine's machine was still standing. Dearka's ZAKU was also intact.

Luna looked up, an angry expression on her face. "You're not getting another hit like that!" she snarled as she fired the Orthos gun. Her shot missed. Lieutenant Baba was fired on by Athrun, only to get fired on himself by the Chaos.

"I said stop running and fight!" Sting shouted. Athrun looked back at the persistent pilot. He turned to his mobile suit form and fired on the stolen unit.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"Where are the Savior, the Impulse, and Wing Zero?" Captain Gladys asked.

She got no answer.

* * *

><p>Outside, Sting fired on the Savior again. "I'm taking you out now!" Sting shouted as he fired. Athrun dodged his shots, but it was not easy.<p>

Shinn was having trouble with the Abyss while Heero was fighting the Verde Buster on the defensive.

"They're engaging the Chaos, Abyss, and the Verde Buster." Meyrin reported from inside the bridge.

"That's not good enough!" Auel sneered as he fired on the Impulse. The blasts missed, but barely, throwing up sprays of water.

Captain Gladys growled as Heero fired on the Verde Buster, making Xander laugh. "You can't hit me! It would hurt Stella's feelings!"

Heero growled as he was forced to block the shots from the Verde Buster.

Up above the battle, Murasames headed down towards the smoking ship. "This is it boys!" an ORB pilot yelled. _"Yes, sir!"_

The team sped downwards, making Athrun and Shinn look back while being fired upon.

Heero also looked back, his machine using its shield for defense.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"Incoming!" Arthur yelled.

"Hard to port! Engines at maximum thrust!" Talia ordered, now feeling anxious.

* * *

><p>Outside, the guns fired on the Murasames. Rey had managed to get his ZAKU back online and was now firing as well. The shots sped at the Murasames and were successful this time around, hitting several. Lieutenant Baba cried out as he flew at the ship, his machine turning into its mobile suit form. He aimed at the armored part of the bridge, time appearing to slow down.<p>

Both Captain Gladys and Arthur were worried it was all over for them, but then, a green beam sped downwards, hitting the lieutenant's rifle, which then blew up. The Murasame moved back, only to catch sight of the Freedom. It drew its beam saber and slashed through the wings of two Murasames, which then fell down towards the ocean.

Luna, Heine, and Rey gasped when they saw the Freedom while Yzak, Saul, Nicol, and Dearka all smirked. That was just like Kira. Sting, Auel, Xander, Gyunei, Reccoa, and Gai all stared at the Freedom as well.

Captain Gladys and Arthur were relieved at the appearance of the famed machine. Athrun, Heero, and Shinn also stared, but they were too engaged in order to fully acknowledge Kira.

"_The Freedom!"_ an ORB pilot yelled, just as Shinn and Athrun tensed, as did Heero.

"Kira…" Athrun murmured.

At that moment, the Strike Rouge flew in, with the _Archangel_ and the rest of the machines there as well. The Exia, the Dynames, the Farsight, and the Strike Raven were hovering nearby.

"_ORB forces! Cease fighting and withdraw your soldiers at once!"_ Cagalli ordered as the _Archangel_'s catapult mounted guns powered up and fired. The shots missed, but it was on purpose, throwing up a wall of water that blocked the ORB ships from the _Minerva_.

Meanwhile, Yuna was staring in shock. The famed 'White Legend' had just shown its firepower! Who could argue with that kind of firepower?

* * *

><p>On the <em>Minerva<em>, Dearka stared at the _Archangel_. If that ship was there, then that meant _she_ was there as well! Mirillia…

He looked back at his teammates, then at the attacking ship. Dearka felt torn between his love for Mirillia and following his heart to find the real reason the war was being waged and following orders given to him by the chairman.

"_You okay, Dearka?"_ Nicol asked from his damaged ZAKU.

"Yeah…I'm just wondering if I should remain with ZAFT or go be with Mirillia…" Dearka replied as he looked back at the damaged ZAKU.

"_Why would you be wondering that?"_ Nicol asked.

Dearka sighed before replying. "What Chairman Durandal said was disturbing to say the least. But he also said he wanted to end the existence of LOGOs. If that is the case, then why are we fighting? If anything, NASA is also fighting to end the war, just like the _Archangel_. I want to end it as well, but how can the chairman keep fighting if he wants to end the existence of LOGOs? And then there's what Yzak said. He said the chairman should step down because it is claimed that Chairman Durandal was behind the Break the World Attempt. What if Yzak was right and didn't know it? I want to know the truth, and I feel that fighting for a neutral party is the only way to find out." He said.

"_Well, if that is what you feel, then go. I don't think Yzak will stop you."_ Nicol said. Dearka smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

With that, he decided to make his move. Jumping off of the _Minerva_, Dearka fired his engines and flew over towards the _Archangel_. He did not care if he was defecting or not. He needed to know why the chairman was still fighting, and this was the only way he knew how.

As he reached the other ship, Murrue could see it was a ZAKU, but she and the rest of the crew were uncertain if it was going to attack or not. _"_Archangel_, this is Dearka. I am asking permission to join you."_

The crew looked at one another, all stunned at the pilot. It was Dearka? _And_ he _wanted_ to defect to them? They all knew who he was, but still, it was sudden. But the most surprised of all was Mirillia.

"Dearka…" she murmured. The girl could feel her heart race at his sudden arrival, but she knew that he would not hurt her or the ship.

"Dearka, we read you. You have permission to join us." Murrue said, but she was on edge. Who knew if Dearka would rat them out to the PLANTs?

Dearka grinned at the response. Turning back to the battle, he then fired on the ORB units and EA units as well. But when he was spotted on the right catapult by Yzak, his friend fired on him. "Damn it, Dearka! Why are you betraying us?!" Yzak shouted.

Dearka fired back at Yzak, but missed on purpose. _"I do not want to fight for reasons I do not know. I could follow Heine's path and be an obedient soldier who fights for the reasons the government gives, but I want to know _why_ I should be fighting. And if the chairman wants to get rid of LOGOs, then why are we fighting? Isn't there a way to do that without fighting?"_ he countered.

Yzak knew that Dearka was right, but still… "So, you wish to get rid of LOGOs without fighting?"

"_No, Yzak. I just want to know why Chairman Durandal continues to fight without giving the Earth Forces time to search out the members and hand them over to ZAFT. There has to be a reason for that, and I want to know what it is."_ Dearka replied before he fired on Yzak again.

The silver-haired pilot growled, but seriously considered Dearka's words. "I see." He then went silent before he looked back up at his comrade. "Then I am giving you a special mission. You are to be the eyes for ZAFT. If there is a reason the chairman wants to continue fighting that he is not revealing to us, then I want you to try and find out what it is."

"_But what about my so-called 'betrayal'?"_ Dearka asked.

"I will cover that. Don't worry. Now get going! I can't be caught talking to someone who is now the enemy!" Yzak shouted as he fired on Dearka's ZAKU once more. The machine lost an arm, but pulled back like Yzak wanted.

Dearka fired on Yzak one last time, taking out one of the wings on his GOUF before withdrawing. "See ya, Scarface…" Dearka murmured before he turned away from Yzak altogether.

On the _John Paul Jones_, Neo and Captain Lee stood, but both were unfazed by the appearance of the 'White Legend', although Neo growled in frustration.

"_ORB should never fight in battles like this!"_ Cagalli said as she hovered there. Lieutenant Baba growled, as did Athrun.

"They're doing it again?!" Shinn growled.

Heero was also angered, but he also knew why the ship was there. The war had to end, but couldn't they do it in another way?

_"You won't protect anything like this!"_ Cagalli argued. On the _Takemikazuchi_, the crew knew she was right, but also, wasn't it the right thing to do? After all, the EA could invade them if they refused to be an ally._ "Don't be a slave to the Earth Forces! I knew that this would be the path we would go down if we did not ally with NASA! Why can't you see that?!"_

"_Remember the ideals of ORB! If you lose them, what do you have to fight for?"_

Captain Gladys frowned. She knew what the ORB leader was trying to do, but at the same time, it was too idealistic. There was no way that ORB could just march on home and be left alone by the EA.

"Why'd you…Why do you keep making…" Shinn growled. But he also knew she was trying to protect her home and the citizens. If ORB had no real armed forces around the islands, then what defenses did ORB have left? "These pathetic…excuses?!" he shouted.

He fired on Cagalli, making everyone there gasp.

"No don't!" Athrun shouted as he saw the action from the Savior.

Cagalli could only stare before Kira flew in and blasted the missiles with the Freedom's head Vulcans. Then he flew at Shinn, ready to disarm the Impulse. Shinn growled.

"Kira, no!" Athrun shouted as he turned the Savior into its mobile suit form and flew down to prevent Shinn from getting attacked.

Shinn fired on the Freedom, but missed. However, that did not deter him. "You again?! I've had enough of you!" he shouted as a crimson seed exploded in his mind.

As the Freedom slashed, Shinn pulled back the Impulse, making Kira gasp. How could he miss?! The two machines flew along the water, but Shinn slashed at the Freedom, only to miss when Kira pulled back and flew up away from the Impulse.

At that moment, Athrun flew in, angered himself. "Kira, stop it!" he snarled.

"_Athrun!"_ Kira exclaimed. The two pilots clashed, beam sabers hitting the other's shield.

"I told you to stop this!" Athrun exclaimed as he glared at Kira over the com-line. "You were supposed to go back to ORB!"

Kira was repulsed, but did not let it show.

Shinn stared at the attacking pilots before his warning alarm went off. He looked at it, only to see the Chaos and Abyss attacking him.

"I don't know what's going on, but you guys keep messing things up!" Auel said as he looked at the Freedom from beneath the waves.

* * *

><p>Heero dodged a blast from the Verde Buster as Xander fired on him. But at that moment, the Z.A.M. Gundam decided to join in and the two EA pilots ganged up on the legendary pilot. Gai fired on Wing Zero, only for Heero to block on his shield. Heero could only reflect on what Gai used to be like. He hadn't been like this, an angry monster. Back then though, he had been Nisha instead.<p>

He could clearly recall when Nisha had managed to make him laugh by gluing Dearka's pants to his chair, and the reactions the prank had received. Not many things made him laugh. In fact, almost nothing made him laugh because he was supposed to show no emotion in order to control the Zero System. But then, when he had arrived in the C.E. era, Heero had learned that he did not have to be so emotionless. He had become more open, and more human. And when Nisha had supposedly died, he had been upset. Genuinely upset.

But now, it was different. He was not dead, but rather an EA pilot who had no memory of who he used to be. A blast from the Verde Buster brought him out of his reflections, just in time for one of Wing Zero's wings to be grazed. While the damage was minor, Heero cursed himself for letting his mind wander again. That seemed to be happening more, and it was hard to get a handle on recently. Was he becoming weak, losing his touch with his more cold and emotionless side of himself? If so, what was causing it?

As Heero took out one of his beam sabers and tried to attack, Xander blocked with his machine's shield. Heero growled as Xander glared at him, the light from the green beam of light illuminating the cockpits of each pilot. He could only wonder what had caused Xander to think of Stella as his little sister. Xander, noticing the small hesitation, took advantage of Heero's lack of attention and slammed his shield into Wing Zero before he knocked the famed machine's shield away.

Heero swore as the piece of equipment fell into the water, but managed to dodge a blow that would have taken out his machine's wings. There was no way that he could fight effectively at the moment. His mind was wandering too much! _'Stay focused, Yuy! You are in battle. You _have_ to stay focused!'_ Heero told himself as he reached for his other beam saber.

Elsewhere, Chris was fighting Gyunei at the same time Heero was fighting Xander. The ORB pilot was having trouble against the Rosso Aegis, which was a much tougher opponent than he had anticipated. Chris fired the GN Vulcan, but Gyunei dodged and fired on the Exia, which forced Chris to dodge but barely. The saber of the Rosso Aegis just missed the leg of the Exia by a few millimeters.

'_Damn it! This guy is good! Even better than I last recall!'_ Chris thought as he tried to dodge another shot, only to get hit. The right leg of the Exia sparked as the damage became apparent. The Coordinator swore, only for his alarm to go off. Chris looked up, only to see the Rosso Aegis aiming its cannon at him. He stared in horror, but at the same time, felt helpless. In the whole time he had been fighting, he had done almost nothing except fight to defend the _Archangel_. True, his son was on there, and he had been protecting him, but that still did not make up for the fact that Kira was the one who was really doing the fighting.

At that moment though, the Calamity slammed the Exia out of the way. Orga fired on the Rosso Aegis, forcing Gyunei to pull back. "Stay focused!" Orga shouted at him before the Calamity flew after the other machine.

On the _John Paul Jones_, Neo picked up the phone and called Yuna. "Yuna Roma, what are you doing?! Daydreaming?!" he demanded. The ORB officers cringed at his words. This was not good…

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you forgotten what we talked about?! Destroy both those ships!"<em>

"Captain Todaka…" Amagi warned. This was not good at all…

"It's an order. We cannot refuse." Todaka replied.

"I know that!" Yuna snarled back. Then he looked at his captain. "The _Minerva_. Hurry up and destroy that ship!" he ordered. "All we have to do is finish it once and for all!"

Todaka growled. Why did he have to listen to such a crazy man?!

* * *

><p>Above the battle, Kira and Athrun were still engaged in combat.<p>

"Stay out of this, Kira! All your interfering does is bring chaos to the battlefield!" Athrun snarled. "What gives you the right to do such a thing?! And NASA! What gives them the right to try and act like they are the best when they blew up many ships and mobile armors using their ICBMS?! And when they destroyed Junius Seven's remains?! What gave them the right to do that?! Well?!"

"_Athrun…"_ Kira murmured. Cagalli could hear everything that was being said over the com-line. What _did_ give them the right to do such a thing? Maybe…it was _them_ who was in the wrong? Were they?

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

On the invisible ship, everyone could hear what was being said as well due to them being connected via the com-line. President Hilson was staring at what Athrun Zala had said. Was what they had done wrong? What _did_ give them the right to use ICBMs? Was it _them_ who was in the wrong?

But if that was the case, then what would have happened had NASA held off on using the ICBMs when Junius Seven was falling towards Earth? Would the chairman have used the Meteor Breakers like he said he would? Or would have Earth had all life wiped out? For the first time, she doubted whether NASA had done the right thing.

Her hands were shaking as she listened in.

'_Where did NASA go wrong? Were we wrong all along when it came to defending the Coordinators and the PLANTs from a nuclear attack? And what about the UN? And the IAT? Are we wrong with those as well? Should we just let the world be run by Blue Cosmos? Or should we at least try to bring ourselves to join a side to end the war? I just don't know…'_

It was hard to hear those words, and it hurt her emotionally as she tried to make sense of things at the moment. NASA was a proud alliance yes, and they were often called the Coordinator Paradise yes, but that did not mean that they were perfect. In fact, many Coordinators in the nation were _still_ discriminated against, even with her family's greatest achievements in place. The laws were not perfect either, as there were still issues of Coordinator acceptance, but at least they were not like the AEU, where Coordinators were killed and declared inhuman.

But what made her really hurt was what Athrun had said about NASA acting like they were the best. The alliance did not think they were the best at all. And NASA's leadership had _not_ wanted to use the ICBMs to defend the PLANTs. NASA _cared_ about lives yes, but that did not mean that they were willing to avoid killing at all costs. That also did not mean that NASA was so ruthless they killed without remorse. In fact, she and the rest of the NASA leaders had been filled with guilt at the sight of the explosions. And even now, President Hilson _still_ felt guilty about ending lives in such a manner.

No one was perfect, and the alliance was far from perfect…but did that mean they were wrong in trying to end the war when it was all because of a few terrorists who had decided to drop Junius Seven on the Earth? She wished she knew…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander could only reflect on what she had been told by Ian Kessel as the planet turned beneath the colony. At the same time, she could only wonder if NASA was truly doing the right thing. Killing many lives with just two missiles that should have been disabled long ago…was it worth it? And NASA had done it twice too…

NASA had ended so many lives with the ICBMs, and now families would not see children and parents again as a result. And as few remains existed, there was little the EA members could send back. While the rest of the planet's leaders and population were aware of what had happened, they did not have to deal with the guilt that had come from such an action.

The NAZAFT leader sighed as she turned away from the window. Was what NASA had done wrong? To the rest of the world, it probably was. But then again, what about the remains of Junius Seven? Had they been wrong in using ICBMs in that situation as well? To the PLANTs, they probably were. But given the circumstances, could there have been another way? Could ZAFT have just used the Meteor Breakers and broken the colony's remains apart to lessen the impact? Or could there have been a much better way than that, one that would cost less in damages…and lives?

Of course, they could not change what they had done, so it had to be accepted for now…

* * *

><p><em>Battle zone<em>

Sting laughed as he flew in towards the Freedom and Savior. "I'm taking you both out!" he crowed as he fired on both machines. Kira and Athrun dodged before separating. When Sting reached their location, Kira flew down in the Freedom, pissed. In several quick blows, he was able to take the Chaos out, but not damage it to warrant it beyond repair.

Sting cried out as he landed in the water, unable to stop until he fired his engines and escaped. Athrun hovered down, staring at the damaged Chaos fleeing. "Kira…" he growled.

This was not what he had wanted from them!

* * *

><p>Flay fired on Reccoa, who fired back from the Blu Duel. She tried to avoid the shots, but a few impacted the Strike Raven.<p>

"Damn it!" Flay growled as she blocked more shots on her shield. "Why are we even doing this?!"

She reflected on what Kira had said. _"We need to intervene again. This fighting has to stop."_

But look where that had gotten them! Who was suffering more right now? Was it ORB, or was it ZAFT? Self-righteousness did not help anyone! Why did Kira think that these interventions would stop the fighting?! Couldn't they have just taken Yuna prisoner for breaking the law in ORB instead of this, instead of fighting?!

"Kira…I know you want to help Cagalli…but this is not the way to do it. You need to realize that!" she shouted as she fired on the Blu Duel again, getting a few hits in. One shot was lucky enough to blow off one of the arms at the joint, but that was about it otherwise.

Flay swore as she dodged another blow from Reccoa.

This was not good for any of them!

* * *

><p>Liz fired on Gyunei, who was still engaging her brother in combat. Her sniper shots got his attention when they impacted his machine's left leg. The Rosso Aegis pilot growled in anger.<p>

"Damn you!" he snarled as he flew at the Dynames. But Liz was not deterred. She fired again, getting in a hit on the right arm of the incoming machine. Gyunei tried to grab her machine when he turned into its mobile armor form, but Liz managed to retreat. She cursed Kira's thinking at that moment, wondering why he thought this was the right thing to do. Wasn't this only causing more suffering to the ZAFT ship and the ORB forces?

Why hadn't he realized that?!

"Damn it Kira…Next time we land, I am talking to you personally about this!" she swore.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"C-Captain!" Arthur cried as he brought up the image of the _Archangel_. Captain Gladys frowned. "Even if that ship does not mean us any ill will, we suffered extensive damage because of its intervention last time…" she murmured before giving out her order. "All hands are to consider that ship hostile!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur said. The rest of the bridge crew agreed.

Outside, Shinn was trying to hit the Abyss as it dodged around. The Freedom flew down, only to be fired on by Athrun. "That's enough Kira!" Athrun shouted, but the Freedom flew away.

Shinn looked up at the two again, only to hear his bleeping alarm. Below the waves, the Abyss was heading towards him. "Keep your eyes open, bastard!" Auel shouted as he burst from the waves.

He fired on the Impulse, but Shinn turned around so his pack took the brunt of the impact. He detached the unit, only for it to explode while he escaped. Xander noticed the explosion and snarled in anger.

"You BASTARD! YOU TOOK MY LITTLE SISTER!" he shouted as for the first time, a ruby seed-like object exploded in his mind. The Impulse then drew its javelin back to throw at the Abyss, which was in a direct course for it. Xander however, fired on the hand holding the beam javelin, and the hand blew up, taking out the weapon before Auel could be killed.

Shinn however, drew one of his machine's beam sabers and threw it at the Abyss. Auel could only stare in shock at the move. "What?!" His alarm was going off, but he could not dodge, for it was too late. Auel cried out as the weapon hit him, just as the Impulse slammed into the water. The Abyss fell from the sky and landed in the water with a splash.

Under the waves, water filled the Abyss's cockpit, just before the machine exploded under the water.

On the _John Paul Jones_, Neo could only stare as Auel's signal faded. "Auel…"

"_Chaos retrieval complete. Medical team to deck number 8. Rescue chopper ready for take-off. The Abyss's last known coordinates are 1-0-1-8 Beta!"_ the com-officer said as Sting looked at the officer who had helped him out of his machine.

Above them, Athrun and Kira fought while flying above the Impulse. Heero flew overhead as well, dodging fire from Xander in the Verde Buster.

Shinn growled. "_Minerva_, send out the Force Silhouette!" he ordered.

"Right." Meyrin said as Captain Gladys sat there, wondering what they should do next.

"_Deploying Force Silhouette!"_ Meyrin said as the section flew out from the ZAFT ship. It attached to the Impulse, changing the Phase Shift to match it. "Activating Deuterion Beam!" Meyrin said as the recharging beam hit the crest of the Impulse, recharging the battery to full power.

Now fully recharged, Shinn flew right into a mass of Windams, firing on one, making it explode. He did that to a few more before the ORB Murasames flew down to aid them. _"All members of the ORB forces are to attack the _Minerva_. I repeat, all members of the ORB forces are to attack the _Minerva_."_ The CO's voice said as ORB pilots became tense.

The ORB ships fired on the damaged ZAFT warship, getting in hit after hit. Cagalli could only stare in horror at what was occurring. Kira and Athrun faced each other down, neither letting up on his opponent. Shinn and Captain Gladys were all too aware of the attack as well, each tense with anxiety. Murrue stared as well, hoping that the ORB forces would back down still.

Heero glared at Xander as the two of them hovered in a stalemate. Chris growled at Gyunei, who sneered back at him. Liz and Flay each glared at Reccoa, who merely smirked back at them. Gai also glared at Heero, who was more than aware of his presence as well.

Lieutenant Baba sighed. "Alright team…follow me."

He directed his squadron at the ZAFT ship, his orders clear. _"Yes, sir!"_

Cagalli could hardly take it now. "NO! STOP IT!" she cried as she flew down to intercept them. Lieutenant Baba knew who she was. "Lady Cagalli…"

He turned his Murasame into its mobile suit form, facing down the Strike Rouge.

"What reason could ORB have to attack that ship?!" she demanded.

The lieutenant stared at her words. What _was_ ORB's reason for attacking it?

"_You mustn't attack it! ORB soldiers don't fire on anyone who isn't an enemy of ORB! Since when did ZAFT become our enemy?!"_

Another ORB pilot looked back, also shocked. "Lady Cagalli…it _is_ her!" he murmured.

But his comrade was quick to refute that. _"No. That is not her."_

Lieutenant Baba then opened up his com-line. _"Out of the way!"_ he ordered. Cagalli was tense with worry, but she did not move. _"These orders come from our nation's current leader, Yuna Roma Seiran."_

Cagalli was shocked. _'What?!'_

"_His intentions are now the nation's. As soldiers of ORB, it is our duty to carry out his orders."_ It was clear that the lieutenant was upset at what was going on, but he could not disobey.

"You can't!" Cagalli shouted.

"_This is our path! Though it may be difficult and unfamiliar, we must stick to it, no matter the cost!"_ the lieutenant snarled. _"Don't' you realize that?!"_

Cagalli was stunned. Had ORB really strayed that far from their original path…? She shook her head. She just _had_ to try something!

"ZAFT is not the enemy! Why can't you see that?! Why are you following a Coordinator-hater?!"

Those words threw the ORB forces for a loop. Many stopped firing on the _Minerva_. The ORB ships also stopped firing, but it was only for a few seconds.

Now Cagalli could feel her resolve returning. "Why is ORB following the orders of someone who hates Coordinators? Isn't ORB about acceptance of people, no matter what their genetic type is?! If so, then what is ORB coming to if they attack a ZAFT ship that is not the enemy?!" she snarled back.

"_Our leader's orders are our orders!"_ Lieutenant Baba replied.

"If that is true, then the rest of you are no better than him! ORB forces are supposed to be defending ORB, _not_ attacking those who have meant our nation no harm!" Cagalli countered. "A ship like that is not the enemy! They have meant no ill will towards ORB! In fact, they helped to _save_ ORB! They helped save ORB when Junius Seven was dropped! How could you hold them so low that they are now lumped together with the _few_ terrorists who dropped the colony?!"

Many ORB pilots began to back off from the damaged ship. The pilot of the pink machine had a point. Since when did the ZAFT ship do anything wrong to ORB personally?

As the battle raged around them, the combatants began to suffer even more damage. Yuna could only watch as ORB pilots began to retreat. _"You can't do this!"_ the woman's voice cried.

"Please move aside!" Lieutenant Baba said as he glared at the pink machine. Cagalli could only look up at him. _"Since the day we left our nation, we knew this moment could come. If need be, we are prepared to die…"_

"But that's-!" Cagalli could not finish her sentence. What was ORB coming to?!

"If you won't move aside, then I have no choice but to remove you by force!" Lieutenant Baba shouted back.

His machine grabbed the Strike Rouge and threw it away from his path. He was not willing to kill Lady Cagalli after all…

Cagalli cried out as the Strike Rouge went flying through the air before coming to an awkward hover. "Miss Cagalli!" Murrue shouted.

Kira looked back at the Strike Rouge. "Cagalli!" he cried. Athrun also looked back. Was she alright?

"Today you will see our tears, and our determination!" Lieutenant Baba shouted as he led his squadron down towards the _Minerva._

"Come and get it!" Luna shouted as she fired at the incoming units.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Cagalli cried as tears came to her eyes.

The Murasames targeted with their missiles, and got in a direct hit. Luna cried out as she was finally hit. Saul also cried out as his machine went down as well, missing a leg this time. Yzak lost an arm on his GOUF, and Heine lost a leg on his.

"Lunamaria!" Rye shouted as he looked back.

"Luna!" Meyrin shouted as her sister's signal went down.

"You bastards!" Shinn shouted as he fired on the Murasames. Three shots meant three ORB units taken down. Cagalli could only watch in horror at the carnage below her.

"Kira!" Athrun snarled as he fired on the Freedom again. Kira growled, unable to get in there to stop the fighting.

Lieutenant Baba was the only one left as he flew around again and unleashed several more missiles that impacted the _Minerva_.

On board, Stella winced in pain as things got worse for her.

The CIWS fired on the incoming Murasame, just as Rey did the same. "Come on!" he snarled as he fired again and again. Shinn reacted and fired on the incoming ORB unit as well. The two pilots managed to damage the Murasame, but it was on a collision course with the ship!

"Maximum engines! Hard to port!" Captain Gladys ordered. They had to time this just right…

Lieutenant Baba stood no chance.

Cagalli could only cry at the decision he had made.

"Damage to the main guns and starboard catapult! Fire on board!" Arthur announced as the damage stats came up. On board, crews were working to put out the fires.

"CIWS operating at 40%." The radar operator said.

"Lunamaria's machine is badly damaged. They're bringing it in!" Meyrin said as she looked at her sister's life signal.

"Yzak's, Saul's, and Heine's machines are also damaged. They are being brought in as well!" she added.

Heero looked back at the explosion, only to see Lunamaria's still form in her ZAKU. At that moment, something seemed to snap inside him. Seeing her lying there in her broken machine brought forth memories of that young girl and her dog, memories that he had tried hard to suppress. The screens in his cockpit suddenly flashed gold as he cried out. The cry echoed across the battlefield, just as Heero's eyes snapped open to reveal a golden color. "You all will die!" he shouted as his machine's optics flared and the green orb in the center of the chest began to glow.

In a roar of fire, the Berserker of JOSH-A turned and flew towards the EA fleet with his beam saber out. Heero then targeted one of the ships and took it out with a few quick strikes to the bow and starboard side. It exploded, just as Heero then flew to another ship, but the _Archangel_ this time instead! Dearka stared at the sudden change in Heero before he was forced to fire on Wing Zero. "No! Heero! Stop this! Don't fire!" he screamed as Wing Zero got even closer.

"_Dearka!"_ Mirillia screamed, making Heero's golden eyes widen.

"Dearka friend…do not kill…" he murmured as he slashed the arms of the ZAKU off. Heero then turned his attention towards the Freedom, flying right at it. Kira was forced to dodge a blow that would have taken out the reactor, shocked at the attack.

Heero saw the Freedom attempt to fire on him, but, taking out the second beam saber, countered by flying in close and taking out one of the legs and wings of the famed mobile suit. Kira was forced to pull back for a second to stay alive, just as Heero then turned his attention to the ORB fleet next. In the cockpit of Wing Zero, two images flashed side by side. One was of Relena, while the other was of Lunamaria.

"Relena or Lunamaria…" Heero murmured as he stared at the two images side by side in his field of vision. "Lu…Luna…Lunamaria…"

The image of Relena vanished, just as Heero dodged a blast from one of the ORB ships. Chris fired on Wing Zero, making Heero turn his attention towards the Exia. But Heero did not fire on the Exia. Rather, he took out one of the legs as well as one of the arms, forcing Chris to growl and withdraw. "Damn it…I didn't even see him coming!" Chris swore as he flew back towards the safety of the _Archangel_.

Captain Gladys stared as Heero went berserk on the enemy fleet. But at the same time, there was a method to the madness. He was targeting those that would threaten the ship.

Still, there was a threat, and it was not good.

Xander snarled as he fired on Heero, his mind only focused on killing the person who claimed to be his sister's brother. "You will die!" he shouted as he fired on Wing Zero. Heero flipped over the blast, and growled. "Threat targeted. Eliminating." He murmured as he glared at the Verde Buster's pilot with his now golden eyes.

Both pilots flew at one another, their weapons now drawn for a firefight. Xander unleashed his weapons on Heero, just as Heero fired the Twin Buster Rifle. Both blasts canceled each other out.

On the _John Paul Jones_, Neo knew it was time. "We're just about there!" he shouted. "Finish it off!"

Yuna also grinned. "This is good! This is a good thing! We should be doing this!" he said, as if assuring himself that he was in the right. "As long as we destroy the _Minerva_…"

Captain Todaka growled. Why was Yuna even in charge anyway?!

The ORB ships fired, but their shots seemed to miss, almost as if the forces did not want to damage the ship any further. Of course, given what they had seen with Heero, it was only to be expected.

Shinn flew down. "_Minerva_, send out the Sword Silhouette! I'm gonna take out the ships!" he ordered. _"Right!"_ Meyrin replied.

Elsewhere, Kira and Athrun had resumed their duel. The two clashed, just as Kira cried out. "Athrun!"

"The Earth Forces set this whole thing up!" Athrun shot back. "Are you guys saying you _want_ them to destroy the _Minerva_?!"

The Sword Silhouette attached to the Impulse, just as Heero flew down at attacked another ship with the Twin Buster Rifle this time.

"You just don't get it!" Kira countered as he faced Athrun.

"_This is why I told you to go back!"_ Athrun replied. _"You say you don't want to fight, but you keep coming back here!"_

* * *

><p><em>Takemikazuchi<em>

"Alright. It's time we moved out too." Captain Todaka murmured, just as Amagi looked at him. Yuna looked worried. "Engines to maximum." Todaka ordered.

"Yes, sir." Amagi replied. "Engines to maximum."

"Engines to maximum!" the officers replied.

"But why? Do we have to?" Yuna asked in a nervous voice.

"We have to destroy the _Minerva_, right?" Todaka asked. "Then let's go do it."

Yuna was now really worried. This was not what he had planned on!

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Shinn shouted as he connected the twin blades together, landed on an ORB ship, and began to slice parts of it away. He then landed on another ship and began to attack that one as well, slicing apart the bridge.<p>

Cagalli could not take it anymore. "Just stop it!" She cried as her SEED exploded in her mind. She flew down and fired on Shinn, only to be driven back by Heero's near attack on her machine.

Still, she flew on, Murrue staring after her. "Miss Cagalli!"

Kira noticed this and flew after. "Cagalli…"

Athrun was not about to let Kira get away from him though. "Kira…"

"I know what you're saying…I know what you're saying, but it doesn't matter!" Kira growled.

Shinn noticed two Murasames firing on him and threw one of the beam boomerangs at them, slicing them in half.

"Because at this moment, Cagalli is crying her heart out!" Kira snarled. Athrun was taken back. "She's crying because all this is exactly what she feared! Why won't you understand that?! And now, are you telling me that this battle, these terrible sacrifices, they can't be helped?! That all of this is the fault of ORB and Cagalli?! If you say that, then you are attacking the very thing that Cagalli's trying to save!"

"_No…Kira…I-I…"_ Athrun was unsure of how to respond.

"Then I have no choice!" Kira said as the purple seed spun and burst in his mind. "I must defeat you!"

Kira flew at Athrun, just as Athrun did the same with Kira. The two clashed, only for the Freedom to slice off the Savior's arm. Athrun stared. How could Kira still be able to fight when missing a wing and a leg?!

Then, in a flurry of movement, the Savior was carved apart. Just as that happened, Heero noticed this and flew over, taking out the arms and head of the Freedom in a flurry of movement. Kira was forced to retreat, his machine badly damaged. Even with his SEED active, Kira still lost to Heero.

As Athrun's cockpit fell into the sea, Meyrin cried out. "ATHRUN!"

Everyone on the bridge of the _Minerva_ looked at her. "The Savior…"

"What?" Captain Gladys was shocked Athrun had gone down so fast. But she did not have time to dwell on it. "Captain! An ORB Forces carrier is approaching at 12 o clock! Distance: 2000! They're firing missiles!"

The _Takemikazuchi_ fired off its missiles, which were intended for anti-air combat only. "Evade. Intercept them!" Captain Gladys ordered. The _Minerva_ evaded the missiles as the guns took out those that the ship could not avoid.

"What in the hell is that carrier doing coming right at us?!" She snarled. And why were they firing anti-air missiles at a _warship_ of all things? Was ORB's leader really that incompetent?!

The missiles were canceled out by the _Minerva_'s own weapons, but the ORB warship was still coming at them. The Tristan Guns fired at the bow of the ORB carrier, scoring a direct hit.

Cagalli could only watch as the ORB carrier began to take severe damage. "Don't do it! Please _Takemikazuchi!_" she cried as she flew over, but she was forced back by the weapons of the ship.

Rey fired on the ORB vessel, just as the Tristan gun he was on fired as well. Both got a direct hit on the carrier. Water began to flood the interior of the vessel, with ORB officers being sealed inside as others loyal to Lord Yuna tried to escape. Explosions rocked the mighty vessel as pieces fell into the ocean and the carrier began to tilt.

On the bridge, Yuna was angered. "Hey, Todaka! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the ORB pseudo leader snarled. "We're sinking!"

"Lord Yuna, please abandon ship!" Todaka replied. He then looked at his crew. "All hands, follow suit."

Amagi knew what this meant.

"_All hands, abandon ship! I repeat, all hands abandon ship!"_ the voice called out over the com-line. The ORB Murasames managed to take off, just as Cagalli made her approach one more time. "_Takemikazuchi!_ Please stop it!" she cried.

Shinn noticed her approach and fired on her, making Cagalli move away from the ZAFT machine. She was forced back, just as an ORB Murasame flew in front of her. _"Lady Cagalli, please stay back!"_ the pilot said before his machine was hit and blew up.

Cagalli could only stare in horror at what was happening. Chris noticed this and flew down in the Exia. "Cagalli!" he cried.

The _Minerva_ fired on the ORB carrier again, causing yet another explosion. Heero meanwhile, flew around, slicing apart any unfortunate pilots who happened to be in his way.

Yuna growled as he held Captain Todaka. "I will try to carry out your order to destroy the _Minerva_ to the very end." Todaka replied. Yuna looked at him in shock. Was he really that desperate to die?!

"I will take the blame for the ships and soldiers that we've _lost_." Todaka's face was resolute. "What?!" Yuna was stunned.

"With this action, ORB's _bravery_ will be _unquestioned_!" Todaka replied. "The _whole world_ will learn _what_ we did here!"

Yuna was now scared. The _whole world_?! They would learn _what_ ORB did?! He stepped back in fear. Todaka then grabbed Yuna's jacket front and threw him against the door. But not without one punch to the stomach.

"Escort the 'commander in chief' to safety." Todaka said as he looked down. "All of you are to abandon ship as well."

Everyone looked at Todaka. "That's an order. Not for Yuna Roma Seiran, but to _protect_ our nation!"

Everyone knew what he meant. "Yes, sir!"

Amagi then stepped forward. "I'll remain behind with you sir."

"No." That threw Amagi for a loop. "I must insist." Amagi replied.

"I said NO!" Todaka snarled back. At that moment, fire began to spread out from where it was once contained. The Impulse fired on the ORB carrier again, taking out more of the machines that were still on deck.

Rey fired on the carrier again, only to have his machine's arm taken off by the Freedom. The Tristan Gun he was on was hit as well, causing an explosion.

"I'll take full responsibility for this!" Todaka snarled from his spot on the ground as explosions rocked the carrier. "You're in charge from now on!"

Amagi could only stare at his superior. "Sir, no!"

"If you're so eager to lay down your life, then gather together those who feel the same and go to the _Archangel_!" Todaka snapped back.

That threw Amagi for a loop. "What…"

The younger man was then lifted to his feet by Todaka. "One day, I _know_ they will find the right path…"

"Captain Todaka…"

"Please do this!" Todaka pleaded. "For me, if not for ORB, and for all those who gave their lives pointlessly today! Now go!"

Shinn sat on an ORB ship which was now sinking before he leapt onto the ORB carrier. Cagalli stared in shock at the sinking carrier. As Shinn approached the bridge, Todaka stared back, flames all around him. His gaze was hard, but he did not show any fear. Shinn roared as he attacked the bridge, claiming Todaka's life. But as he died, Todaka recalled that young boy he had helped. He smiled, knowing he had done the right thing back then. He went out with no regrets.

As the Impulse leapt off of the carrier, Captain Gladys looked on.

The _Archangel_ crew also stared, shock filling their bodies.

Neo and the EA crew members saluted the fallen ORB carrier, no emotion on their faces. Chris flew back in the Exia, with Flay and the others behind him. Kira observed from the deck of the _Archangel_, just as Cagalli began to cry at last. The ORB crew members who had managed to escape all saluted their comrades who had died on the ship, including Amagi.

Shinn panted as he glared at the retreating EA fleet. Heero flew back and landed on the _Minerva_, just as the Zero System finally went dormant. He stumbled out, just as the crews ran over to his machine. A golden glow that surrounded his body then faded, just as he said one word. "Lunamaria…"

Heero collapsed, unconscious from his fight and the strain of the Zero System.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

President Hilson could only stare at the final explosion that took the famed ORB carrier. Flames leaping about only brought back memories that she had suppressed for so many years. Her hands began to shake as she began to sweat. Her breathing picked up just as her heart-rate began to rise. Tears began to well up as she stared at the leaping flames. In her mind's eye, she saw her family before her, her home in ruins behind them.

Leaning down, she put her hands on the sides of her head, just as everyone looked at her in concern. Subtle cries made their way out of her as tears now streamed down her face. "No…Not now…Leave them alone….leave them alone…" she muttered.

Flashbacks to her parents' deaths brought her to her knees. "No…just…please…leave them alone…Leave them alone!" she cried. Right there, in front of the entire crew of the ship, the President of the United States had another one of her PTSD episodes. Shaking all over, President Hilson could only see what she had witnessed all those years ago. She could not see the present.

Everyone on the bridge knew that she needed to get to the med-bay. But they needed to sedate her in order to do so, or at least knock her out. "Sorry ma'am…but it is for your own good…" Tao murmured as she knocked the president out. President Hilson went down without as much as a squeak, and was soon brought down to the med-bay to recover.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young looked back at the images from the satellites, which showed the ORB fleet and EA fleet retreating. The two fleets were heading back towards ORB, which meant that they would be near Hawaii, and the CRLS as a result.

"So…ORB fought a pointless battle…all to wipe out one single ship that has done nothing to attack ORB in the entire war thus far..." he mused as he laid down the images.

The NASA VP leaned back in his chair, wondering how he would be able to use this as a springboard to attack the EA fleet. What would work?

'_ORB has not attacked us, but then again, we have not yet attacked them either…If we were to claim that we were helping ZAFT, that would give us the springboard needed. However, that would make us the aggressor, and that we need to avoid. We will not attack unless we are attacked ourselves, because right now, we are not in a favorable position.'_ He noted as he looked at the images again.

"If we attack ORB and the EA at once, then we would be the aggressor, and while we would like to avoid that, this is war and war does not allow for such a luxury…" he murmured as he stood up. It was clear that NASA needed to take the offensive, even if they were not involved on any one side. Then, Vice-President Young remembered Lord Uzumi's condition and the plan the President had put in place. _'Of course! We can use Lord Uzumi's condition as our springboard! 'The EA-supporting Seirans ordered an attack on a ZAFT ship that had not once attacked ORB! Lord Uzumi's attackers strike again!' Yes, I like the sound of that headline…'_ he thought as he made his way out of the Oval office…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero goes berserk when he loses control of the Zero System as the <em>Archangel<em> arrives to prevent another battle between the two sides of the EA and ZAFT. But things go awry when it falls out of the favor of all three sides. But Lord Yuna heads into a battle from which he will never escape...

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	69. GS Phase 29: Clash of the Allies

******Chapter twenty-nine is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******AXL999: Well, here it is!******

******Massacrer: Well, in a few weeks I will.******

******BigMac51: Well, I apologize for the way I made the characters act. And as for the Freedom, I am not including the Strike Freedom in here because I have different plans, and it requires Kira having the Freedom still.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Well, you will see the twists I have planned soon, and I think you will like them. It is going to differ from the canon majorly after this!******

******Final Genesis: Yep! And it continues with this chapter!******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******DivinaFulminatrix: Glad you liked it. And yep, even Heero will lose it sometimes. XD! Hope you keep on reading too!******

******Navek: Well, the art of war will be used in the following chapters soon. And keep reading to see if they are. ;)******

******JCK: Glad to have another reader. I agree with what you are saying, and I will try to give Kira that soon. Just not in this arc. I hope you will keep on reading too! XD!******

********************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************Also, I have a poll up on my profile on the final fight between Heero and Treize. Go vote for who you think would win between the two of them!********************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty-Nine: Clash of the Allies<p>

As the ORB fleet headed away from the battle with the _Minerva_, another fleet was heading to intercept them. Of course, the Earth Forces fleet was still with them as well, so it would be an interesting fight.

Yuna was in another ORB ship, pissed that ZAFT had gotten away yet again. "Those fools had no idea of what they were talking about. I _knew_ what I was doing all along! They just refuse to recognize _my_ genius!" he snarled as he slammed a fist against the chair arm.

No one dared to call him out on it.

* * *

><p><em>CRLS Flagship <em>USS Juneau

Commander Winstone sat in the bridge of the destroyer, the _USS Juneau_, as he eyed the ORB/EA fleet heading their way. The fleet he had with him was specifically chosen to take on the combined fleet, but then again, the CRLS was also a combined fleet, so it did not matter who had the bigger numbers. All it came down to was the commanders and Yuna was far from a competent commander.

"So, Lord Yuna…will you be willing to dance with us?" he purred as the ORB/EA fleet neared him and his ships.

The radar pinged. "ORB/EA fleet detected. Distance: 60, 15 degrees off our starboard side." The radar operator said as she looked at the ship signatures on the screen.

"Good. Do not open fire unless they detect us. Given their losses, I doubt they will be in a position to truly fight us, but then again, we are not going mobile suit fleet to mobile suit fleet. We are going ship fleet to ship fleet." Commander Winstone replied.

* * *

><p><em>ORBEA fleet_

As the fleet continued on its heading, the radar pinged. "Ships detected. Off our port side. Distance: 60, 15 degrees away." The radar operator said as he glanced at the screen. "Three different fleets are heading our way. One from Canada, one from Mexico, and one from the United States!"

Yuna looked at the ORB officer, stunned. "Are you sure?!" Oh…this was not looking good. If those three fleets were the fleets he was thinking of, then the ORB/EA fleet was screwed over, big time.

The ORB ruler ran to the window and looked out, only to see the famed Stars and Stripes flying above the main flagship in the breeze. Thunder rumbled low in the distance as rain began to fall on the two combined fleets that were now preparing for battle. It was as if the heavens were crying over the two allies fighting one another.

Lightning cracked, illuminating the main fleet of the CRLS that was now in view. "Oh…crap…" Yuna murmured. This was definitely not good…

"Prepare a barrage! Today, we are sinking the famous CRLS!" Yuna shouted. His voice was full of fear, but it also held an eagerness to prove himself to the EA officers that were on their own ships nearby. "Fire type 8 shells! Unleash three torpedoes at the flagship!"

The ORB ships proceeded to fire on the CRLS ships, and the shells were noticed by Commander Winstone. "So, they are firing type 8 shells…Counter with anti-rocket fire. Have the subs standing by in case of underwater assault." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" the crew replied as the ships proceeded to counter the type 8 shells with little trouble. The shells exploded, the fragmentation shrapnel missing the flagship of the CRLS. Thunder cracked as the ORB fleet launched their torpedoes.

Under the waves, three shapes picked up the launches. "Fire torpedoes!" A female voice said as three torpedoes sped out of one of the shapes. Three underwater explosions were all that remained of the three ORB weapons.

On the surface, the ORB/EA fleet picked up the detonation of their torpedoes prematurely. "The torpedoes missed, sir!" an ORB officer said as he looked over the data.

Yuna was pissed, but then again, this _was_ the CRLS that they were facing. _No one_ knew what they were going to do next…

Across the battle zone, Commander Winstone looked back at the ORB/EA fleet. He could see their ships preparing to launch the few remaining machines they had, but he had a feeling that they would be grounded instead. This was a fight between the ships of each fleet, not the mobile suits.

"Let's see how you handle an actual war fight, Lord Yuna. Will you sink, or will you swim?" the commander asked as his brown eyes locked onto the flagship of the combined fleet.

* * *

><p>In fact, Yuna was more or less scared. He ran through a war games strategy, a smile coming to his face. Yes it could work. "Prepare to fire three rounds of type 5 shells!" he ordered.<p>

"All gunners, fire type 5 shells!" one of the officers ordered. The shells, while powerful, did not have the range to hit the CRLS though. Type 5 shells were intended to be used against mobile suit attacks, not _ship_ attacks.

The shells were fired, but each missed, impacting the water instead of the ships that were just outside their range. Commander Winstone growled when he realized what the ORB/EA ships had fired at them. "Type 5 shells…So, Lord Yuna, you thought we were in range to use such shells? Well, we aren't…" He then nodded at an officer. "Prepare to fire type 3 shells, and ship to ship missiles!"

"Yes, sir!" the officer replied.

The CRLS ships then fired their own guns, the type 3 shells impacting the ships of the enemy fleet. Yuna cried out as his flagship was rocked by the shockwaves of the nearby explosions. One shockwave was even intense enough to throw him from his seat!

Commander Winstone grinned as the enemy fleet began to break formation in order to stay alive. "Good. Now we have them where we want them. Split off and attack your targeted ships. You all know the drill."

Many replies came from over the com-line as the ships of the CRLS began to break off in pursuit of the now scattering enemy. This time, even the Seiran heir was not safe from NASA's wrath…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller observed the battle between the ORB/EA fleet and the CRLS. So far the CRLS had not had much trouble against the enemy combined fleet, but then again, Lord Yuna _was_ just a coward, so there was no doubt that he would try to run. A smirk crossed the Natural's face. Knowing Commander Winstone, there was _no way_ that Lord Yuna would be allowed to escape. Once the CRLS was engaged, the enemy was either sunk, or they were forced to suffer severe damage before being allowed to retreat.

'_Lord Seiran might be the leader of ORB and give out the orders, but he has no real war experience. All that he knows about tactics and strategy comes from pathetic war games that he plays. But _real_ war is not a game. One can never tell what the enemy will do next unless the person is a tactical forecaster, and even then it is difficult to tell what the enemy will do for certain.'_ He mused as he looked at the now scattering ORB/EA fleet.

This was going to be an interesting battle, that was for sure…

* * *

><p><em>ORBEA fleet_

Yuna looked up from his spot on the floor at the incoming CRLS flagship. The ship's guns aimed at his own flagship, but luckily, his ship's guns fired first, forcing the enemy ship back. "Get us away from here!" Yuna shrieked. The helmsman responded, but it was just barely that the ORB ship escaped harm.

He was now shaking as he stared at the combat around him. This was _nothing_ like his war games he knew so well! "I don't like this!" Yuna whimpered as he held onto his chair's arm tightly. "This isn't how war is supposed to be! It can't be this brutal! It just can't!"

But it was. In the bridge of the _USS Juneau_, Commander Winstone was standing with his arms folded over his chest. "So Lord Yuna…how do you like the realities of war?" he asked. Even from the bridge, the CRLS commander could see the way Yuna was looking around frantically.

Commander Winstone's eyes narrowed as he looked at the ORB fleet now trying to escape. In the distance, he could hear the booms of the guns of his fleet. But what he saw next was not what he had expected. While an ORB ship was fleeing, its guns aimed at the CRLS ship chasing it, an EA ship fired on the ORB ship! The blasts missed the ORB vessel, but they shocked the ORB ship into turning around and firing headlong at the CRLS vessel. The Canadian ship got hit in one of the guns, but it never blew up due to it being empty.

Smoke curled upwards as Commander Winstone clenched his fists at his sides. Looking back at his crew, he had new orders to be issued. "Listen up! If _any_ Earth Forces ships fire on the ORB ships, you are to fire back at the EA ships! We are to not sink the ORB ships if we can help it. But Lord Yuna's flag is open to attack. Do not hold back against the ship Yuna is on!" he ordered.

"_Yes, sir!"_ the crews replied. As an ORB ship tried to flee, an EA ship opened fire on it, only to be fired upon by the CRLS ships in the area. The EA crews were no doubt in panic after the attack, and the ORB crews were no doubt confused as well.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Kira made his way down to the pilot lounge, where Chris, Liz, and Flay were waiting along with John and Cagalli. They had wanted to talk to him for some reason…

The door hissed open, just as Chris looked back at Kira. "I see you made it." He remarked as the other pilot sat down. "Of course." Kira replied.

Chris stood up and made his way over to join Kira. But before the other pilot could sit down, Kira flew off of his seat, landing on the floor with a bruised cheek. Blood ran down from his mouth where he had been punched.

"What was that for?!" Kira exclaimed. He was now mad.

"That was for insisting that we go out and try to stop the ORB forces from fighting the ZAFT warship!" Chris snarled back.

Kira looked at Chris like he was nuts. "Why is that wrong?" he asked.

"Are you really that dense, Kira?! What happened to protecting your friends and this ship only?!" Chris countered. "You were never like this in the last war, even after you got the Freedom! Now you are acting like you are some all-powerful being?! What happened?! What happened to the pilot who just wanted to protect his friends?!"

The brown-haired Coordinator was surprised. "Protecting my friends? Am I not doing that right now?"

"NO! All you are doing is trying to prevent a war that is already in progress!" Chris shouted back. "Last time you were in combat, in the last war, all you wanted to do was protect your friends! Now you are acting like you are some God! What is wrong with you!? Are you _THAT_ ARROGANT?!"

Everyone stared at Chris's words towards Kira. "You were once only concerned about your friends, and now you are trying to stop a _nation_ from fighting! The world does not work like that, Kira!" Chris snapped.

"Cagalli is crying because of this! This is what she feared!" Kira countered.

"Yeah?! Then why is she not back in ORB fighting the Seirans on the political field?!" Chris shot back. "She could have done that, _AND_ prevented this whole mess from happening!"

Kira stood up. "Then why was she marrying Yuna even when she did not love him?!" the Freedom's pilot shot back.

"You think you are so righteous?!" Chris screamed. "Well, I have some news for you! You are _NOT!_"

Kira staggered back at Chris's words. "But…I…"

"You do not have the right to do these things! You never did! _GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"_ Chris screamed as tears ran down his face. _"YOU WERE NEVER IN THE RIGHT TO BEGIN WITH!"_

That hit Kira hard. Tears began to well-up in his eyes as he stared at his friend. "Chris…"

By now, Chris was panting. But something told Kira that he was far from finished. "What makes you think you have the power to do these things?! You were once a person who only cared about the safety of his friends! Now you act like you are so perfect!? STOP ACTING SO FULL OF YOURSELF!"

Kira could only stare as tears finally began to fall from his eyes. "…*hic*…"

Liz and the others could only stare as Kira finally broke down and ran from the room, crying. Chris was panting as he fell to the floor as well, tears also running down his face. He had hated to yell at his friend like that, and yet, even when he did, it still hurt. But Kira needed to know the truth.

"Chris…" Liz murmured as she put a hand on his shoulder. The Exia's pilot did not even flinch at the touch. She regretted telling her brother about her doubts about their mission, but she also felt glad she did. Kira needed to learn that he was not some all-powerful being. He also needed to learn that he was not in the right with this…

* * *

><p><em>CRLS battlefield<em>

An EA ship tried to avoid a barrage of shells, but it wound up failing as the shells impacted the side of the minesweeper. The CRLS destroyer that had fired the shells sped up towards the ship before firing off two torpedoes that leapt into the water.

The warheads impacted the EA ship, blowing it up with twin explosions that were visible to even Yuna. The ORB leader gulped as he saw the ship go down. Amongst the combined EA/ORB fleet, both portions were being attacked, but for some reason, only the EA ships were being targeted for sinking instead of both fleets. The ORB ships were only being damaged but not to the point of sinking. What was NASA thinking?! Were they that stupid?!

A missile sped overhead, making Yuna cower in fear at the shriek. The warhead missed his ship, but made impact on another EA ship. The powder magazines, now exposed to the outside, were ignited by the flames, causing a massive explosion that took out the EA warship.

Beneath the waves, the submarines engaged in a battle of wits. The three CRLS subs moved into position, just as the five EA subs did as well. One of the sub commanders, a female Natural who was in her thirties, growled out loud. "Damn it…Why did Lord Seiran have to try and attack us?!" she snarled.

"Three torpedoes from the one of the EA subs!" a radar operator shouted as the radar pinged. "Counter with three of our own! Then fire a decoy missile to make then think we are trying to ram their lead ship. That should give us time to retreat so the _Boomer_ can take over!' the commander ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" the operator said as the sub moved to counter the attack. The three torpedoes took out the three attacking weapons while a decoy was fired. The commander of the lead EA sub sneered as he saw the decoy heading right for them.

"So…they have a suicide plan hmmm? Let's see if they can escape this! Fire two torpedoes! Take out that sub!" he ordered. The EA sub fired off two torpedoes, one of which hit the decoy. It exploded in a shower of bubbles.

"A decoy?! Well, if they think they are so clever, let's see them avoid this next assault!" The EA commander swore. "Enemy sub detected! 300 yards off the starboard side!" a radar operator said as he picked up the engine noise from a CRLS sub. The EA officer snarled as he threw a hand forward. "Fire torpedo tube one!"

The EA sub unleashed a torpedo, which sped towards the new contact, the CRLS submarine_ Boomer_. The sub, classified as a stealth-attack sub, was far from silent, which made it a prime target for attack. A sneer made its way across the EA commander's face. "Say good-bye!" he cried with glee.

An explosion was noticed by the sensors of the EA sub, which made the crew cheer. They had taken out a CRLS ship! Or so they thought…

The commander of the _Boomer_ sighed with relief as the engine amplification unit was disengaged ten seconds before impact. The sub managed to escape the shockwave with just a foot to spare, and the amplification unit took the torpedo instead of the sub. Now the sub's secret weapon was about to be revealed.

"Prepare two torpedoes! Fire tubes one and four!" he shouted as the crew did just that. Two projectiles sped out from the now silent _Boomer_ and headed for the EA's command sub. The EA commander looked back as one of his men cried out. "Two torpedoes heading towards us! Direction: Yellow, Bravo, 3!" the man shouted before the two torpedoes made impact. That was the last anyone heard or said on that sub.

"Target has been eliminated." The radar operator said as she looked at the commander of the _Boomer_. He nodded in approval. "Good. Prepare for attack on the other subs as well." The commander ordered. "Yes, sir!" the operator replied with a salute.

Above the deep-sea battle, Commander Winstone looked on as the EA ships were fired on as well as the ORB ships. He could see that EA soldiers were trying to escape their sinking vessels, only to get picked up by CRLS ships heading their way. Even his own destroyer had stopped to pick up a few survivors, and now those guys were resting in the medical bay of his ship.

One of them had been demanding to know why they had been saved by the heartless CRLS, but in truth, the CRLS was far from heartless. That officer had thought he and his fellow survivors would be taunted by the CRLS by being saved, but in reality, the CRLS was not taunting them through saving their lives. In fact, the CRLS had only wanted to save their lives because it was what any sensible captain and crew would do.

"_You think you can taunt us by saving us because we are weak and in need of help? Well, you can forget it, you heartless son of a bitch!"_

Those words stuck out in Commander Winstone's mind, and they _hurt_. They might have just been words, but they still _hurt_! He shook his head and returned his mind to the task at hand: defeating the EA/ORB combined fleet and Yuna.

"All hands, prepare for attack on the ORB flagship of Yuna Roma Seiran!" he ordered. "All gunners, prepare to fire type 10 shells! Anti-ship missiles are to be loaded and prepared for launch! Torpedoes are to be loaded into tubes 1-4, and depth charges are to be dropped on any sub that tries to attack us!"

"Yes, sir!" the crew shouted as they ran to complete the assigned tasks.

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Chairman Durandal looked at the chess pieces before him, a frown on his face. _'What must we do to ensure lives are happy? Are we truly happy if we follow paths that we do not want? Or are we never truly happy until we follow paths we want to follow?'_

"_One must always have the opportunity to follow the path they want to follow."_ The image of the unknown man appeared again.

"_Is that so? People's lives are never truly happy."_ Rau's image mused as it appeared as well. He sneered at the unknown man. _"I walked the path I did not want, only to prove that there was nothing there."_

'_The ideal life is one of contentment, yet no one seems to be truly happy because they cannot find contentment in their lives.'_ Durandal thought as he leaned back in his chair. _'A world where everyone is content is what I want to see. A world where everyone knows their place, and has no doubts about what they should be.'_

"_That kind of thinking will be your downfall."_ The unnamed man said as he leaned forward, hands on his cane. _"No one will truly want such a world if they have no choice on what they want to do. Not everyone finds their calling in life during their time. In fact, most people go their whole lives without finding what they are meant to do. So, how can you ensure they find their calling in life? What if the career you have chosen for them is not what they are meant to do?"_

That threw Durandal for a loop. Was such a thing even possible? _Could_ someone have a fated life different from what he had planned for them? Say someone like Athrun Zala was chosen to be a pilot. Was it even _possible_ that Athrun could possibly be say a mechanic? Or even a singer? The chairman shook his head. No, it was just no possible! There was _no_ way that a person could have a life different than what was chosen for them! Their genes would decide everything!

'_A cynical old man with ideals that are the same as mine, a world without war, cannot outdo me! The human race will always wage war because of how they refuse to accept differences. But not anymore…'_ Durandal mused as he moved the black queen into place.

The unnamed man just frowned before fading. Rau's image too faded, leaving the chairman alone in his office.

'_The idea of free will leads to chaos and disorder. If there is none, then the world will be at peace. Free will allows humans to distrust one another because they refuse to accept others in life. But in my world, the _new_ world, there will be no such chances…'_

The chairman had no idea on just how wrong he was…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Flay lay in her room, Alexander sleeping beside her. Kira had been upset at Chris's outburst at him, but then again, it _was_ understandable. Kira had been hoping to use his abilities to prevent a war, and then one of his friends had just yelled at him, telling Kira that his ideals were wrong and he was going about things in the wrong way. So of course he would be upset.

The girl looked at her sleeping son, reaching out to stroke his head. A small smile crossed her face. Flay could remember when she used to be so innocent and carefree. Still, she did not wish to change things, because then she would have not gained Chris and her son.

* * *

><p>Mirillia sat in the lounge, reading a book when the door slid open. She looked up, only to see Dearka. Her heart skipped a beat before she shook her head. "What are you doing here? I thought you were back with ZAFT."<p>

"Well, things change. Recent events forced me to return to the ship, mainly the fact that the Chairman of the PLANTs is fighting a war instead of working with the Earth Alliance to bring this behind the scenes group down. He also refuses to work with the EA to bring the people behind the colony drop to justice. I can't help but feel that there is a more ulterior motive behind this, and I want to find out what it is. So what better way than fighting with a third party?" Dearka said as he grabbed a can of juice and sat down beside her. "Besides, you're here, and I want to be around you as your protector." He added with a sly grin.

"As if I need protection." Miri replied as she looked away from him.

Dearka sighed. "The other reason I defected from ZAFT again is because I want to be with you, Mir. I miss you, and I can't stop thinking about you. Hell, even _Saul_ has a girlfriend now, and I don't. I…I just missed you." He said as he looked down at his opened can.

Mir looked back at him, noticing the look on his face. The former ZAFT pilot looked just dejected and sad. She felt her heart race with emotions. "I missed you too…" she said as she leaned against Dearka's side.

The blonde-haired pilot smiled. "I guess we both did, huh?" he said as he ran a hand through her hair. The girl smiled with contentment, as did Dearka.

* * *

><p><em>Battlefield<em>

The ORB/EA fleet was now in complete disarray. Thanks to the CRLS, the once-combined enemy fleet was now separated and unable to regroup. And to make things even worse for then attackers, there were former ORB ships among the CRLS members as well.

One of those ships, the _Aegis_, fired on an EA ship before the enemy was forced to retreat under fire from a Canadian ship as well. The captain of the _Aegis_ smiled at the assault before she looked at the ship that she had seen Yuna retreat to.

"As much as I would like to sink that ship, it has 'Lord' Yuna on it, so we can't sink it. But maybe we could damage it…" she murmured before she looked to her crew. "Prepare to fire on our dear 'Lord's' ship! We are to not sink it, but cause enough damage to warrant his evacuation!" she ordered.

The ORB ship fired its guns at Yuna's flagship, which made impact in the engines instead of the side it was intended to hit. Yuna was thrown from his seat onto the ground, just as he landed on his butt. "What is going on?!" he demanded. The ORB leader got up and made his way to the window, only to gasp at the sight of an ORB ship firing on his! "What is this?!" he shrieked.

At that, an ORB officer looked at him. "You need to escape sir! We have a life-raft for you to board, but we suggest you do it now before we sink. We are taking on water quickly and have only enough time to evacuate you. So go!" the officer said as he grabbed Yuna and led him to the life-raft.

Once in the raft, it was let loose from the ORB ship, which went down in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>The <em>Aegis<em>'s captain could only stare at the fact she had sunk one of her own country's ships. _SUNK_ an ORB ship! Why did she even think of firing on the ship?!

* * *

><p>Commander Winstone noticed the ORB ship Yuna was on had sunk, but there was a lone life-raft remaining. "Retrieve that life-raft! We have survivors!" he ordered. Around him, the CRLS was beginning to regroup as the ORBEA fleet began to retreat, leaving several survivors behind.

As the _USS Juneau_ made its way to the raft, a grin crossed the commander's face. "Lord Yuna…well, well. It is about time you returned to us…" he purred as he looked at Yuna's scared face on the monitor…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Heero sat in the medical bay, his eyes on Stella. She was not doing so well, as her vitals were lower than normal.

'_How can I help her?'_ He thought as Stella slept. The Berserker of JOSH-A was unaware of Nicol watching him from the door that led into the hall. He could see that Heero was concerned about the blonde-haired girl. True, he was not visiting her as much as Shinn was, but it was still enough for her to be concerned for Heero.

The ZAFT red turned away from the sight, closing his eyes. Did Heero love that girl? Was that the reason he was visiting so often? It was possible, but his movements were more of that of a concerned brother. That made Nicol look up. Did Heero have a sister? It was likely…

That would explain his behavior around her.

Nicol reflected on what had happened after Heero had been brought to the med-bay not long after the battle had ended.

-_Flashback-_

_Doctor Grant was looking at Heero's injuries, each of which was listed on the monitor beside him. On top of that, there had been a _second_ presence in the pilot's mind, but it had recently retreated._

"_I just don't understand it. That presence in his mind could not have just vanished." He murmured as the EEG came back normal._

_Athrun and the other pilots there were waiting for Heero to wake up. But out of those pilots, only Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Saul, and Luna knew what had happened. "Did the EEG say what that presence was?" Nicol asked._

"_No, it didn't." Doctor Grant replied. "That is what bothers me."_

_Nicol was thinking about what Heero had told him before he came to the realization that it must have been the system that had been in Heero's mind. "Maybe that presence was the system that powers his machine. I mean, he did say that Wing Zero utilized a powerful battle system that could give him battle stats." he said. True, it was not what he had told him exactly, but it was close enough._

"_So, you are saying that the system somehow overwhelmed him and made him go berserk?" the doctor asked._

_Nicol nodded._

"_Well, it is the best explanation we have for now. There's nothing else we can fall back on." Yzak grumbled._

_Rey, who was standing in a corner, frowned. If that was true, then Heero Yuy was more of a threat than he had originally thought._

"_It is not easy controlling the Zero System."_

_Everyone looked towards the voice, only to see Heero awake. "How can you be awake?! Your levels are way too low!" Doctor Grant exclaimed._

"_I have been awake for some time." Heero said as he sat up, wincing as he did so._

"_Hey! You need to rest and let me set your injuries!" the doctor said as Heero reached for his broken left arm. With a sickening crunch, the bone snapped into place, making everyone there wince in disgust. "On the battlefield, one does not have the luxury of a doctor or medic at times, so it is necessary to know how to set one's own injuries." Heero said as he flexed the limb._

_The other injuries were less severe, so the Natural was released not long after. But Rey could only look at his retreating form with distrust, something Nicol was aware of. He could see it in Rey's eyes._

-_End Flashback-_

Nicol just hoped that Rey was not too distrustful of Heero. After all, he had done so much for the ship, it was hard to not at least have _some_ trust in him…

* * *

><p><em>USS Juneau<em>

Lord Yuna Roma Seiran was sitting in the bridge of the American destroyer, which had rescued him from his life-raft. The ORB 'leader' looked around at the several American officers, all of whom appeared pissed off at his presence. He glanced back as the door hissed open, revealing the Commander of the CRLS entering the bridge.

"Lord Yuna, I am glad to see that you are unharmed." The commander said as Yuna glanced back at the other officers. "And I am sorry about my crew's behavior. After all, you _did_ fire on us."

"Yes, well, I did not expect to face the CRLS, so I hope you can forgive me." Yuna said as he looked around again before facing the commander. "Still, I thank you for saving my life." He added as he smiled.

The commander just nodded. "It is our duty." He replied.

Yuna nodded. "Good. I knew that you would know your place when it comes to orders." He replied with a smirk.

"We are returning to Pearl Harbor where you will be checked over for injuries before being sent back to ORB." The CRLS commander said as he took his seat.

"Good."

But Yuna had no idea he was heading out of the fryer and into the inferno…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young looked over the report that had recently been sent to him from Defense Secretary Keller. _'So, it appears that Yuna tried to attack the CRLS and lost, only to be rescued by the very fleet that he had tried to attack…interesting…and they are returning to Pearl Harbor hmm? Well, if that is the case, then I will have to head out there to meet him myself…'_ the vice-president mused as he set the report down.

Perhaps this whole situation could be resolved before the war got even more out of hand and before more ORB forces were lost. And perhaps Lord Yuna could be punished for his idea of breaking the treaty with NASA…

Yes, perhaps it could work indeed…

* * *

><p><em>Old UN Complex<em>

There was now a storm of people who were witnessing several more UN members leaving, but this time at least 20 members had left, and most of those 20 were from South American nations, including a few that weren't, such as India and the final member of the old UN Security Council, France.

Many civilians were eager to meet those now-former members, and those members were more than relieved to have left.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller smiled as he read the headline of the news website. The old UN was finally out of power with the loss of France, the last member of the old Security Council. Now all that the current IAT had to do was get the French into the alliance, and the full scope of the IAT would be revealed.

"Soon…the WPG will be useless…and Blue Cosmos will have no more power in the AEU alliance." He murmured as the computer showed reporters eager to meet with the former UN members.

As Keller leaned back in his chair, he could only reflect on the day he went to see the UN complex. He could recall asking his mother about what the group had been like, and her words still stuck out in his mind even years later.

-_Flashback-_

"_Mommy, what was the UN like? Were they really as great as people say?" a young John asked as he glanced at his mother._

_The woman looked down at her son, a sad smile on her face. "As much as I would like to say that is true, I cannot. The United Nations has not done anything of worthy attention in years. In fact, no one from the organization has even been seen outside the main building." She replied._

"_But, if that is true, then were those people lying?" John asked._

_His mother just knelt by him, placing a hand on his head. "While the old United Nations might have been a great organization, that was in the past. They are not noteworthy anymore. The UN is not worth mentioning anymore…" she replied._

_John just stared at her as she looked down, sadness in her eyes._

_-End Flashback-_

Keller looked down at the report, his eyes narrowing at the recollection of the UN's empty complex. The sad smile on his mother's face had been ingrained in his memory ever since that day. His mother had never been the same since that day, and he had never known why until years later. Her father had worked at the UN, only to be killed when they had decided to go neutral. He had spoken out against it, and had suffered for his words. Those workers who had spoken out had been killed, as a warning to the others that they were to never be questioned.

But now…now the UN was breaking apart and not wishing to be neutral based on the scope of what was going on.

Keller could only wonder what life had been like if the UN had never gone neutral. Maybe the world would be a better place? He could not be sure. He did not have the ability to read the future, after all.

The Natural could only wonder if things were truly on track to getting better…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal frowned as he looked at the images of NASA's armed forces. They had not done a thing that was worth noting since the war had begun, aside from the Junius Seven Break-Up that is. _And_ defending the PLANTs from a nuclear attack, he had to admit, albeit reluctantly.

The PLANT leader set down his dark queen, which was facing the white queen. Of course, anything could happen in chess, which was why he tended to ignore those that were not of any threat to his plans. And that consisted of all the pawns on the board on the opposing side. The weak were not of any threat to him in the end. It was always the strong who were the threat.

Yet, despite being strong, NASA was not of any threat to him since they had not done anything worthy of being considered so. Well, aside from the destruction of Junius Seven's remains, and even then that had been in the defense of the human race.

Durandal reached and moved one of his black rooks towards the white queen. Looking at the other piece, the chairman could not help but wonder what NASA had planned. There was evidence that NASA was forming an alliance with other nations on the planet, and it was, according to spies for ZAFT planted in NASA, called the International Alliance Treaty, or IAT for short. But why would NASA form a new alliance when the WPG was already in effect? Did NASA have something else planned for the world? And if so, what was it?

From what he knew about the UN, the PLANT leader was aware that the original documents had been sent to NASA's secure locations where they were kept safe for future generations. Based on what he had heard of the WPG, it was supposed to be the successor to the UN, but NASA was starting a whole new alliance for some unknown reason. The IAT was an alliance he knew little about, because since its creation, NASA had revealed little on its purpose and reason for its existence. Hell, not even the _member nations_ knew what the IAT was supposed to do or even why it existed!

'_NASA always seems to have plans that I have no information on…'_ Durandal mused as he looked at the images of the US President, the Canadian Prime Minister, and the Mexican President. All three seemed to have secrets that he had yet to find, but most of them lay with the US President. In fact, it seemed like most of the secrets lay with her.

The war was now anyone's game…and the chairman knew it…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Vice-President Young made his way down to the command center, where Lord Yuna Roma Seiran of ORB was waiting for him. The door hissed open, and Yuna turned to see the older man before him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" I must thank you for having such well-trained soldiers, unlike the officers of ORB." The Seiran heir purred as he stood up. The vice-president could not help but shudder at the ay Yuna addressed him.

As the purple-haired man placed an arm over the older male's shoulders, Vice-President Young grabbed his arm and _flipped the ORB leader over his shoulder!_ Yuna cried out as he made impact against the cold, hard floor. Many in the room all struggled to hold back their laughter, each with varying degrees of success.

"_THAT_ was for attacking the CRLS!" the vice-president snapped as he let go of Yuna's arm. The younger man was in shock as he managed to get to his feet. "Why did you do that?!" Yuna asked in shock. The NASA VP clenched his fists as he glared at the current ruler of ORB.

"Don't you get it?! _YOU ARE NO LEADER!"_ Vice-President Young shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU HAVE _NO_ MILITARY EXPERIENCE! And _THEN_ you have the _AUDACITY_ to claim that you are a _GENIUS?!_ Don't make me laugh! _YOU ARE NO MILITARY LEADER!"_

Yuna shook with fear as he heard the NASA leader yell at him. "But…I…"

"_SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLE!"_ the vice-president screamed. "YOU HAVE _NO_ IDEA OF HOW MILITARY TACTICS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE USED! You think you are so skilled in using strategies that come from war games? WAR IS NO GAME!"

The ORB leader stammered. "B-b-but I-I-I thought war w-w-was e-e-easy!"

"WAR IS _NOT_ A GAME! HOW COULD WAR BE SO SIMPLE? IN WAR, _LIVES ARE LOST!_ You just can't hit restart and try again, because THOSE LIVES _ARE LOST __**FOREVER!**_" Vice-President Young screamed. He then went into a coughing fit before he managed to regain some air in his lungs.

"You can't regain those lives that were lost in war…or in your case…those lost in a pointless conflict…" the NASA leader rasped as he glared at Yuna. "You think you are doing the right thing? Ha…don't make me laugh…"

Now Yuna was beginning to feel afraid. "But I did it for ORB!" he protested.

"For ORB…? Ha...You did not do it for ORB…you did it for yourself…why else would you…break that treaty with us…?" the current leader of NASA exclaimed, his voice returning stronger each time he spoke. "If you had only stayed an ally of NASA, then you would not have caused so many lives to be lost in a useless conflict. That brings me to my next question. Why attack the _Minerva_? What has that ship done to ORB to warrant an attack like that?"

Yuna seemed to calm down, as he was not so fearful anymore. "They are merely the enemy. All Coordinators are." He simply replied.

"Oh? And what does that make ORB's Coordinator citizens? The enemy as well?" Vice-President Young inquired.

Yuna gaped. "Well….they…I…" He was unsure of how to reply.

Vice-President Young narrowed his eyes at Yuna. "Well? Does that make ORB's Coordinator citizens the enemy?"

"No, of course not!" Yuna replied.

"Then why claim that all Coordinators are the enemy? ORB has Coordinator citizens, and yet you claim that all Coordinators are the enemy. ORB's citizens can only be one or the other, not both. So, which are they?" the vice-president pressed.

"I…I…I…I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?!" Yuna finally shouted. "ALL COORDINATORS ARE THE ENEMY! EVEN ORB'S COORDINATOR CITIZENS!"

That made Vice-President Young narrow his eyes in anger at Yuna. "Got ya…" he murmured before he raised a hand. "Lord Yuna Roma Seiran of the House Seiran of ORB, you have just revealed where your true loyalties lie. They are not with ORB, or any of ORB's allies. Rather, they are with the AEU and Blue Cosmos/LOGOs. As such, as per the International Alliance Treaty, we of NASA are obligated to bring you to trial for treason to not only NASA and the other IAT members, but also ORB, and for going against Cagalli's ruling!" he said in a serious tone.

Yuna was stunned at that, as all ability to move left his body. He tried to move but was unable to due to shock and fear.

"But I am the leader of ORB! And only the council can bring me to trial!" he protested.

That did not really surprise the vice-president though. "I know. But as long as Cagalli lives, then she is the rightful ruler of ORB. You are just merely there for running the nation while she is missing. Therefore, you have little to no power as long as she lives. While you might be able to order the military around and instruct them to follow your orders to the letter, that is, in reality, merely a triviality that comes with being the _temporary _leader." He replied.

"But I am her husband! Therefore, that makes me ruler of ORB!" Yuna cried.

"Last I recall, Cagalli refused to accept you as her groom. And doesn't marriage require _both_ parties to consent?" Vice-President Young asked. "Because last I recall, it does."

Yuna could feel the hate-filled glares of the American officers around him on his person. "But it was an arranged marriage!"

"An arranged marriage that was only if the bride did not find someone else she loved." The NASA leader countered. "Even that was merely a formality. It was not really necessary."

The ORB leader gulped before the vice-president stepped closer to him. "You, Lord Yuna, are nothing but a coward. You hid behind a table while Cagalli was grabbed by the Freedom, and that is not what a strong leader would do." The older man said while jabbing a finger in Yuna's chest.

"So what?! I was afraid for my life!" Yuna countered.

"And are you aware that the Freedom's pilot does not kill?"

That question made Yuna stagger back in fear, but he did not get very far before Vice-President Young grabbed Yuna's jacket. "You are nothing more than a coward who is selfish as hell!" the older man snarled.

He then threw Lord Yuna back before he whirled and punched the younger man in the nose, causing blood to fly out from it as Yuna cried out in pain. His nose was now 180 degrees from what it was supposed to be.

"And _that_ was just the beginning…" Vice-President Young growled. Yuna stood up, but the vice-president slammed a foot into his stomach before a punch to the side of his face made his head snap back before righting itself.

Yuna then staggered back before collapsing to the ground and vomiting up his French snails he had for lunch. Vice-President Young then lifted Yuna up off the ground before the younger man was able to stand on his feet. "I will give you only one warning. If you _ever_ try this again, you _will_ find ORB suffering from a NASA invasion!" he growled before releasing the cowardly man into the grasp of the American soldiers.

"Send him back to ORB. Or better yet, give him a room here. But place a guard outside so he cannot leave." The vice-president ordered.

"Yes sir." A soldier said as two of them led Yuna to his new residency for the time being.

* * *

><p><em>Medical bay<em>

As the vice-president entered Lord Uzumi's room, he could see that nothing had really changed. "You're still unable to wake-up…Well, either way, Lord Yuna Roma Seiran of ORB's House of Seiran is now in trouble with the rest of the IAT. He is currently in our custody, and will suffer the proper punishment from the…'world organization'…that will come out of the IAT soon." Vice-President Young murmured to the still form. "When all of this is over, he will hopefully be tried in ORB and be convicted. Or he will be tried on the world stage. One of those two. Either way, Yuna's days of being royalty and free are numbered."

The form of Lord Uzumi did not move, but the NASA leader knew that things could go either way still.

"I just hope you wake up soon…" the younger man murmured before turning and walking out.

He did not see the limp hand of Lord Uzumi twitch ever so slightly as he left…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

The NASA ship was en route towards the east coast of NASA, where they would be returning to resupply.

President Hilson had recovered from her PTSD episode, but she rarely talked about it. She was in her room resting when she got a communication from the vice-president.

"_President Hilson?"_

She looked over at his image. "What is it, Vice-President Young?" she asked.

"_We are going to hold the meeting now."_

The U.S. leader sat up. "What? Now?"

"_Yes. We have all five members of the Big Five now. We can now get on with the signing of the new treaty."_ Vice-President Young replied.

President Hilson looked down for a moment. "Would it be possible for you to hold off until I can get there? We are returning for resupply anyway." She said.

"_Sure. But I doubt it will be for much longer. We need you here, or we will get on with it without you."_

"Understood."

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. NASA's CRLS battles the EAORB fleet and loses, Yuna winds up in the custody of NASA, Heero muses on what to do with Stella, and Chairman Durandal wonders what is to happen next.

I feel a small explanation is in order. Why I chose to do a naval battle instead of an MS battle is simple. War relys on more than just one type of weapon. And, I wanted to differ from the other stories by throwing in such a thing as well. I hope it was good. But if there is anyway on improving the naval battle, please let me know via review or by PM. I have no real naval tactics knowledge, and what I know is limited. So, I based this battle off of my limited knowledge. So please tell me how I can improve it.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	70. GS Phase 30: A Fleeting Dream

******Chapter thirty is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: You are right on in so many ways.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it.******

******Navek: Glad you liked it so much! Yeah, in SEED and Destiny, there were no actual battles between naval ships. The naval ships all fought mobile suits or it was focused on only the mobile suit battles. And I do not count the naval ships taking on the _Minerva_ as a real ship on ship battle as the ZAFT ship was made for space combat. You will see more such battles by the third arc hopefully.******

******Final Genesis: Yep, three cheers for them both. XD!******

******Eulogia-BIA: Hey, glad you like it. And as for how Kira was treated, it was only because I am trying to make the characters have doubts about his ideals and whether they are right or not. And keep on reading! XD!******

******Mordalfus Grea: No other ghosts, sorry. Unless you want to have George Glenn do so as well. XD!******

******Guest: Yeah, I wanted the Freedom to stay around. And I always wanted to have Yuna get smacked as well. XD! But please, anyone who leaves a review that is not with a blue name, PLEASE put some kind of name so I can reply to you better. And the name has to be consistent as well. It makes things easier for both you and me.******

**************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************Also, I have a poll up on my profile on the final fight between Heero and Treize. Go vote for who you think would win between the two of them!**************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty: A Fleeting Dream<p>

_Hidden Cove_

"No serious damage to the main engines ma'am." Arthur said as he looked over the damage report. "But that's not the case with the ship's hull. That and the weapons are heavily damaged."

Captain Gladys frowned as she looked over the damage report herself.

* * *

><p><em>Hanger<em>

"This is gonna be impossible to fix…" Yolant said as he looked at the damage to the Savior.

"I heard the Freedom did this." Vino muttered as he too looked at the damage.

Yolant just growled. "I guess even a member of FAITH couldn't stop that one."

Shinn could only look at the Savior's remains before turning away.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"Now to the mobile suits." Arthur murmured. "The Savior and the Warrior are completely wrecked. The Phantom is damaged, as are the Blitz, the Duel, and the Surge. Heine's GOUF is also damaged. Things are not looking so great."

"It's going to be tough waiting here for repairs and supplies, considering how close we are to Gibraltar." Captain Gladys murmured. "But there's no use complaining I guess."

"Yes, ma'am." Arthur said.

"Time after time, these battles have left a bitter aftertaste. It's not as if we were defeated…but still…" She sighed. "Watch for incoming above and under the water. I'll leave it to you."

Everyone saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>Med-bay<em>

Luna sat up as she regained consciousness. Stella was not too far from her, but then again, nor was Treize…

* * *

><p>Athrun sat in his room, wondering how this could have happened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Off the coast of Scandinavia<em>

The _Archangel_ sat above the water, Mobile Suits now inside its hangers.

"Yes…but still…" Cagalli said as she looked at Lieutenant Amagi.

"He said 'I'll take full responsibility for this' and to go to the _Archangel_ if we felt we had more to give." Amagi said as he stood before Cagalli, the ORB pilots assembled behind him. "For all those who had given their lives with regret that day… Those were Captain Todaka's last words…"

Cagalli felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at him.

Kira, on the other hand, was silent. Chris's words still echoed in his mind. _""What makes you think you have the power to do these things?! You were once a person who only cared about the safety of his friends! Now you act like you are so perfect!? STOP ACTING SO FULL OF YOURSELF!"_

These pilots of ORB were willing to join to bring ORB back to the path it was supposed to follow, but yet, was it right?

Chris looked at Kira, wondering if he was alright. Given what he had yelled at the other pilot about though, it was not likely.

"For ignoring your orders and entering battle so many times, and for the loss of our ships and the lives of so many soldiers, forgive us!" Amagi said as he bowed to Cagalli. "We can't apologize enough."

Cagalli was still silent, but she was stunned by the formal request. "I beg you…please understand…Captain Todaka and I were in an impossible situation. From this point on, we wish to journey with the _Archangel_. Please, we beg you!" Amagi pleaded.

"Lieutenant Amagi…" Cagalli murmured. "I'm the…I should be apologizing!" she said as she ran over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry!"

"Lady Cagalli…" Amagi murmured.

"It's all because I was such a fool! Because I didn't have the strength! My father's death…It really shook me and left me in a vulnerable position!" she said as she looked at Amagi. "ORB's men and women are so good-hearted, and I let this happen to them!"

Amagi grabbed her shoulders as well. "Lady Cagalli…"

"My fault! It's all my fault!" Cagalli cried as she fell to the ground with Amagi.

"No Lady Cagalli…It's not…" Amagi said as he tried to comfort her. "No…"

General Dante looked on, a calm look on his face. But deep down, he was pleased with what was happening. Cagalli was finally beginning to grow up.

Kira walked over to his sister. "Kira…" Cagalli murmured as she looked at him.

"Don't cry, Cagalli…" he murmured. He then looked at the people before him. "Right now, all we really know for sure is that we can't let this situation go on."

"Kira…Yamato…" Amagi murmured.

"But we don't know how or even what has to be done." Kira said.

Chris then stepped forward. "He's right. But we can't do it by fighting both sides. We have to do it in a different way. I'm not saying we shouldn't fight. But we need to try and restore Cagalli to power instead. Even if we have to fight the ORB forces to get her home, we will do so."

"Both sides have fought because they believe in what each side says." Chris added.

Amagi then looked down, a smile on his face. "Indeed, Master Kira, Chris." He then looked up. "We didn't come here, thirsting for revenge. Nor did we come here just to carry on fighting. Every single one of us here chose to join the military because we sincerely believed in our nation's ideals. If we want to fight, we want to do it defending the true ideals of ORB!" Amagi said as he stood up and looked back. "And if we have to do so to bring Lady Cagalli back home, then we will!"

"We know the path ahead is a difficult one, and that is why, it would be our great honor to join you and this ship." Amagi added.

"Amagi…" Cagalli murmured.

Kira just looked down as Chris smiled. "Thank you." He replied.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva, med-bay<em>

Stella's vitals were still low, and her breathing was somewhat labored. Shinn sat beside her, looking at the small shell he had. Stella then groaned as she awoke. Shinn, hearing this, immediately moved to her side.

"Stella? What's wrong Stella? Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.

Stella looked at him. "Shinn…" Her breathing hitched, making Shinn gasp in worry. He looked around as Stella looked at him. Shinn then looked at the shell, getting an idea to calm her. "This…" he shook it. Stella smiled at the sight of the shell.

"You gave me this. Do you remember that?" Shinn asked.

Stella nodded before her breathing hitched again. "Stella!" Shinn cried.

"No…I'm…scared…" she rasped. Shinn could only stare at her. "Protect…me…" she murmured. Shinn gasped. "Shinn, you said you'd protect me…" Stella murmured.

Shinn could only stare as the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Step aside please!" she ordered. Shinn did so, but was still shoved aside anyway. "Shinn…" Stella rasped. The nurse grabbed a stimulant and sedative and injected them into her body, making Stella finally fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Heero entered the med-bay, just as Treize opened his eyes. "Well, well. The Berserker of JOSH-A is here. What a surprise."<p>

The Gundam pilot whirled around, only to see the masked face sneering at him. "So you're up…" Heero noted with distaste.

"Now, is that any way to treat a prisoner of war?" Treize asked in that mocking tone.

Heero just narrowed his eyes. "Shut it. You have no right to speak to anyone like that." He growled.

"I can if I want to." Treize replied. "I seem to recall you were injured in that encounter we had. Not that I care or anything. And that one time you managed to keep up with me. I am impressed."

Heero growled at the mocking tone of voice. This guy was really trying his emotional control!

"You cannot hope to beat me, Heero Yuy. I am stronger than even you." Treize purred. He enjoyed toying with the famed pilot. It was so much fun! "I have been trained to surpass even you. No one alive could hope to beat me at my best!"

Heero just pulled his gun as he aimed at the Extended before him. "Give me one reason I should not kill you now!" he snarled.

"Would you shoot a prisoner of war who is unarmed and not a threat?" Treize mocked. "Because I recall that is against the laws of war."

"Shut up!" Heero growled at him. "You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

Treize cocked an unseen eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that, may I ask?" he asked.

"I am a Gundam Pilot! And a Gundam Pilot is never considered to be a lowly threat!" Heero replied.

"And may I ask what a Gundam Pilot is?"

The Natural just remained silent as Treize sneered at him. "I see. So you are not a real threat to me then." The Extended purred.

Heero had now had enough of Treize's mocking tone. "I suggest you shut up, or I _will_ kill you!" he shouted as he aimed his gun at Treize.

"You don't have the guts to kill me. It's that simple." Treize replied.

Heero's hand began to pull the trigger when Yzak entered. "What is going on here?" the white-coat asked.

There was silence before Heero growled and put his gun away. He turned and left, leaving behind a smirking Treize and a confused Yzak.

* * *

><p><em>Lounge<em>

"Then it was Shinn? Again?" Yolant asked. "He destroyed the enemy ship?"

"The enemy _fleet_. Almost all of it!" Meyrin replied. "Although Heero got in some good hits as well."

"Whoa."

"Shinn's been utterly amazing lately. '_Minerva_, Sword Silhouette!' He's always yelling out commands like that."

"Wow…"

"He's like the perfect ace pilot." Meyrin said. "He's a little stuck up, and kind of scary, but during a battle, he's absolutely unstoppable."

"But what about Heero Yuy?" Vino asked. "I think he is scarier than Shinn, personally. I mean, the guy rarely even speaks, and when he does, it is in an emotionless voice. I sometimes wonder if he is even human."

"Meyrin!"

The trio looked over to see Luna approaching them. "Oh. Hi sis." Meyrin said as Luna reached them. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? For goodness sake, what do you think?" Luna replied. "I can't believe you. I was wounded and you never even came to visit me."

"But that's because I was on duty the whole time." Meyrin explained.

"Ugh…never mind." Luna growled. She then looked at Yolant. "I was wondering about Athrun and the others. Anybody know if they're okay?"

"Athrun?" Meyrin asked.

Luna then looked down. "I just heard the Savior was trashed. I had no idea it was that bad…"

"But he was not hurt or anything." Yolant said. "Not a scratch. Although…I don't know where he is right now…"

Shinn then entered, making the four look back. "Shinn!" Meyrin said.

"You alright?" Shinn asked as he walked by Luna and her friends.

"Yeah. I'm fine. They did a real number on me." Luna replied.

"Really?" Shinn asked, not really caring.

"By the way, how's Athrun? Do _you_ know how he's doing? And Heero?" Luna asked.

Shinn looked back before replying. "No." He then reached for a can of coffee. "The Freedom beat him pretty badly. Took him apart. I imagine he's pretty depressed about it… As for Heero, I could care less. You know, that guy isn't really that strong…"

Luna could only wonder what Shinn was getting at. Was Shinn trying to say that he was better than Athrun?

"How could someone like him be a member of FAITH?" Shinn took a drink before continuing on his way. "Maybe it's because he was stronger once upon a time…"

With that, Shinn left, Luna looking after him.

* * *

><p>As Shinn made his way down to the med-bay, he caught sight of Heero leaving. "What are you up to?" Shinn asked.<p>

"That is none of your business." Heero replied before Shinn looked down. "I heard Athrun went down, even when I went berserk."

Shinn just snorted. "Yeah, he did…" He sighed before he continued. "Why was he a member of FAITH if even the Freedom could take him down? I mean, sure he could have been stronger once upon a time, but it is obvious he is no longer that pilot."

That caused Heero to look at Shinn. "Are you saying that you are better than him?"

"Of course not. I am just saying that he is no longer an ace pilot." Shinn replied.

"It sounds like you are saying you _are_ better than him." Heero countered.

Shinn growled. "So what if I am?! Athrun is nothing more than an old ace anyway! He can't even make a decent kill count in battle!"

"Is that all it is about? Who can kill the most pilots?" Heero growled. "Or are you not aware of the fact that those are _lives_ you are ending?!"

Shinn took a step back in shock. He had _never_ heard Heero address him in such a manner. "Those you kill have _lives_, Shinn! They are _not _something that you can merely take down without a care in the world! Every time you take the life of a pilot, _every time_, a family loses someone, whether it is a mother, a father, a sister, a brother, a daughter, a son, a niece, a nephew, or even a grandchild!" Heero snarled. "It does not matter if they hate Coordinators or not! You are _ending lives_!"

"So? Isn't that what war is about, defeating your enemies?"

Heero then punched Shinn in the face. "Shut up! That is not what war is about! I should know! I have fought in _way_ more wars than you could _ever_ hope to fight in!" The other pilot snapped. "Even then, I knew what I was fighting for!"

"What you were fighting for? What are you getting at?" Shinn snarled.

Heero glared at Shinn. "You can't just fight for what the government, or in this case, the Chairman, says." He said. "You have to have a reason for fighting. Whether it is to protect someone, for honor, or just to survive, you have to have _some_ reason for fighting, a reason for fighting that _you_ have! _Not_ what the government tells you!"

"How could you know what the enemy is like? All the Earth Forces care about is wiping out Coordinators!" Shinn argued.

Another punch was his reply. Shinn glared at Heero before tackling the Berserker of JOSH-A to the ground. Heero snarled as he pushed the ZAFT pilot off of him and onto the ground. Shinn felt his head hit the cold metal floor, but he did not let Heero know of his pain he was now feeling.

"Do you even _know_ a Natural?!" Heero growled.

"I know you!" Shinn replied.

That was not the answer Heero was looking for. "Besides me! Do you know a Natural besides me?!" Heero snapped back.

"No! No, I don't! And I don't care to either!" Shinn snarled back. "All the Naturals want is to wipe out us Coordinators! You are perhaps an exception, but that does not mean a thing!"

"Then what about _NASA?!_" Heero countered. Shinn stopped at that. "And what about ORB?! Do both those groups hate Coordinators?! NO! THEY _DON'T!_" Heero shouted. "And the rest of the population?! Can you really justify hating the whole Natural population when it was just a few select people who wanted to wipe out Coordinators?! Well, _CAN YOU?!_"

Shinn did not know what to say.

"The chairman says he wants to fight a defensive war, but I see nothing defensive about it! For all I know, it could be a ruse! _I_ fight to protect the people who _need_ it, _not_ those who want a _profit_!" Heero snarled. "And you, Shinn Asuka, are nothing more than an arrogant pilot who never thinks things through properly. You can protect _nothing_ at this stage!"

"Of course I can!" Shinn replied.

Heero just tightened his grip on Shinn's jacket. "Then tell me, Pilot Asuka, _why_ do you fight? What is your reasoning for fighting? What is your reason for fighting?"

Shinn was at a loss for words. "I…" He looked down. "I have no reason for fighting…"

His opponent then got up, pulling Shinn with him. "Then you need to find one." He said before he turned and walked off.

The ZAFT red stared as Heero walked out of sight.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, the Natural was right. Shinn was not capable of protecting anything or anyone at the moment. _'Why do I need a reason to fight? Isn't fighting to defeat the enemy enough? Or is there something else he is trying to tell me?'_

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Vice-President Young glared at Yuna, the ORB leader now before him as he was not more than a few days ago. The purple-haired man was cowering in his chair, looking for some place to hide. Like he would allow that…

On the NASA leader's left was Commander Winstone, and on his right was Defense Secretary Keller who had about three hours ago. "So, Lord Yuna...if you can be called that, that is…are you aware of the seriousness of what you have said?" Vice-President Young asked.

Yuna just gulped at the tone the older man had used. "Y-y-yes." He replied with a stammer.

"Good. Then I hope you understand why we are now putting you under custody of the United States as per protocol, courtesy of the United Nations founding document, the Atlantic Charter and the treaty itself!" Defense Secretary Keller snapped. "As of this moment, you are now held on charges of treason towards ORB, the attempted murder of a NASA government official, and the _attempted_ murder of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha!"

Eyes widened as Yuna heard the word 'attempted' in the last charge. Fear began coarse through his body as the truth became clear to him. "You mean…he _lived_?!" Yuna gasped in shock.

A grin that made Yuna shiver appeared on Defense Secretary Keller's face. Yuna staggered back in fear as the American soldiers all gathered around him, all sporting glares of anger that made the ORB ruler shake with fear all over. Yuna swore that he was about to piss his pants.

"Looks like he pissed his pants." An officer remarked as a small spot appeared there. Keller could barely contain his laughter as the spot grew bigger. Commander Winstone sneered at the younger man as Vice-President Young walked over and slammed a pair of handcuffs on Yuna's wrists.

A man then grabbed the chain between the cuffs just as a medic ran in. A smile was on her face as she reached the group. "Vice-President, sir!"

Vice-President Young looked at her. "What is it?"

"He's awake!"

The vice-president was nearly floored by the news. "W-w-WHAT?! Lord Uzumi's awakened from his coma?!"

Yuna felt fear creeping into his mind as the officer holding his chain sneered at him.

"It's true. I went in to check his vitals, and he opened his eyes! He even spoke to me asking me where he was!" the medic explained, her form shaking with excitement.

"Then take me there at once. And bring Yuna Roma Seiran with. I'm sure he would _love_ to talk to the Lion of ORB…" the NASA leader said as he glanced at Yuna, a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><em>EA Fleet<em>

Sting was in his pod as the other Extendeds stood around in the lounge area. Neo was watching Sting, his mind on what Lord Djibril told him.

"What exactly are we fighting for?" he muttered aloud.

The doctor looked at him. "We've gotta be careful, because once we start thinking like that, we're as good as finished."

"Yes, sir." The doctor replied.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Stella was still asleep when the doctor met with Captain Gladys. "I see. And there is no way we can reverse it…" she murmured.

"That's right. It's only a matter of time now." Doctor Grant replied.

Shinn, who was walking while thinking through Heero's words, stopped when he heard those words.

"I'd like nothing more than to hand over the girl while she's still alive, but if that's not possible then I recommend against keeping her on life-support any longer. When we autopsy her, it will be difficult to obtain accurate data." The doctor continued. "As for the other one, he is good for some time yet.

"We already have more than enough tissue samples and body parts from that research lab. What the Council really wants to acquire is an example of a living Extended." Captain Gladys replied.

Shinn was stunned. The Council wanted a living Extended? What for?

"Please continue her present course of treatment." The captain ordered. "If at all possible, we should hand her over alive."

"I understand. I'll do everything I can." Doctor Grant replied.

"Very good. Thank you."

Captain Gladys stopped and turned back. "Oh. About Shinn…does he still come to see her?" she asked.

"Yes, quite often." The doctor replied. "For the life of me, I can't understand why he cares so much for her."

"I see." Captain Gladys murmured as she looked down. "And what about Heero? Does he see her as well?"

"Yes, but not as much as Shinn. I can't fathom why such a fearsome pilot like him would care for such an experiment…" Doctor Grant replied.

Shinn growled as he looked down. This was not his day…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Defense Secretary Keller, Vice-President Young, and Commander Winstone entered Lord Uzumi's room in the medical wing with Yuna between all three of them just as the Lion of ORB met their gazes.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Vice-President Young said as he smiled at the older man. "You gave us all a scare when we fought to save your life."

"So, it was you who saved me?" Lord Uzumi asked as he faced the NASA leader.

The vice-president shook his head. "It was not me personally, but rather NASA's forces who happened to be in the area. They picked up an emergency transmission from ORB's forces and headed over there to save you. When they got back with you, the medical personnel here at Pearl Harbor managed to save your life, but you were in a coma for quite some time as a result."

Yuna was frightened as he locked gazes with the ORB leader. "And what is Yuna doing in handcuffs?" Lord Uzumi asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"That…is why we are here. You see, he and his father were behind the assassination attempt that nearly claimed your life. And on top of that, this coward nearly forced Cagalli to marry him against her will, and then he had the _nerve_ to break an alliance he made with NASA after the assassin put you into a coma." The vice-president replied. "And he also had the guts to take on the CRLS, but that ended in failure, and led to his current situation."

Lord Uzumi was listening in silent shock before the NASA leader finished. Then, when it was over, the Lion of ORB gave Yuna the most threatening glare of his life. The ORB leader's eyes were _ice-cold_, and void of any other emotion save for anger and hatred. Yuna whimpered as he was held in place by the CRLS commander and the Defense Secretary of the United States.

"Yuna Roma Seiran…you are _not_ cut out to be a noble of ORB if this is what you stoop to in order to gain power…" the Lion of ORB growled. Vice-President Young felt a shiver race down his spine as he heard those words. Lord Uzumi really lived up to his title, that was for sure.

Defense Secretary Keller cleared his throat. "This so-called 'noble of ORB' also claimed that all of ORB's Coordinator citizens were the enemy. Therefore, he was trying to justify attacking a ZAFT ship that did nothing to harm your nation by making such a claim."

Lord Uzumi's glare seemed to intensify at those words, making even Commander Winstone back away from him in wariness. "You did WHAT?!" Lord Uzumi shouted before he coughed.

The fit continued before Lord Uzumi removed his hand from his mouth. "I am terribly disappointed in you, Yuna Roma Seiran. You are nothing like the man your father made you out to be. And I am nullifying your marriage to Cagalli when I return to ORB." He growled.

"Ah…about that…" Vice-President Young began. Lord Uzumi looked at him. "You see…Cagalli was…well…abducted…from her own wedding…and by the _Archangel_ no less. So, we have no idea of where she currently is. But what we _do_ know is that she is safe with them."

"So, even the _Archangel_ and its crew were against the idea of an alliance?" Lord Uzumi asked.

"Well, you see, Yuna went and allied with the Earth Alliance instead of remaining with NASA as an ally." Commander Winstone replied.

Lord Uzumi was now glaring at Yuna so hard, Yuna wished he was nothing more than a puddle of goo.

"So, the _Archangel_ was against the alliance with the EA when they took Cagalli from her own wedding. Although, the aftermath was quite funny." Vice-President Young added. "The President herself was angered by Yuna's actions, so what she did was she gave him two black eyes, and then knocked out several of his teeth." _'And she kept them too.'_ He added mentally. Like he was going to say that in front of everyone there… "Anyway, I recently added my own 'punishment' so to speak, but I think that did little in the long run."

"So why are you here with him in handcuffs?" Lord Uzumi asked.

The NASA leader looked into Lord Uzumi's brown eyes. "The NASA alliance wishes to have custody over Yuna Roma Seiran until he can be brought to trial under the new 'world organization' that will come out of the alliance with NASA."

"I see. Given what he has done to ORB, I don't see why not." Lord Uzumi replied. "However, he is still ORB's priority, so we have the right to have him tried in ORB when this comes about."

"Thank you." Vice-President Young replied before he turned and left with the other three behind him. Of course, there was now the little problem of letting ORB know that he was still in fact alive…

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

The form of Tieria Erde, the one-time pilot of the Virtue, observed the NASA workers finalizing repairs on Veda. They had recently finished the repairs themselves, and now all they had to do was get the computer back online at full power.

He closed his eyes, even though he was unseen. Despite himself, he smiled. There was still hope for the world yet, it appeared. Perhaps, once this was all over, he would find someone to settle down with, even if he was just an Innovade. Well, once he had a new body for himself of course.

Unseen by Tieria, the NASA workers began the power-up sequence for the nuclear fusion reactors. All five reactors hummed as they came online, power coursing through the wires that ran to Veda itself.

People smiled at the sight. Now, they had the edge in the war…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander entered Ian Kessel's room, only to find the male Coordinator sitting in his bed looking at an image of his son and daughter. The man had a tired look on his face. "My son probably thinks I am dead…" he murmured.

"If that is what he thinks, then it is all a lie spread by Chairman Durandal." The colony leader said as she walked into his room. Ian just looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "My family thinks I died to protect that madman." He replied.

The NAZAFT leader just shook her head. "Why he would do that, I can understand. But what he is planning for the world is not what people should go through, no matter how right and just it seems…"

"Just what is he hoping to achieve with the Destiny Plan? That is what I want to know…" Ian murmured.

"We all want to know. But we never will. That is just the reality of this war." The colony commander replied. "Maybe the Chairman wants to satisfy a god-complex he has, or maybe he just wants to have all war end through this plan. Either way, the way he is going about it is all wrong. Assigning everyone a station in life is creating a caste system. It is essentially genetic slavery, no matter how pretty he can make it sound. That is just the reality of the matter."

At that sentence's conclusion, the NAZAFT commander's head snapped up. The Destiny Plan was essentially violating the basic human rights…and removing free will to boot…! Her eyes widened as realizations began to click into place. The Destiny Plan had begun with the idea of dropping Junius Seven's remains on the planet. That in turn caused countless lives to be lost. And now, with the current war going on, it was costing even more lives!

"This war…it's all just a ruse! It's just a ruse to get the world to drop its guard and fall in line with the PLANTs! Once that happens, then he will be able to pull out the Destiny Plan and force it on the world!" she blurted. "Chairman Durandal has committed crimes against humanity, and the Destiny Plan is just the final trick he has up his sleeve!"

"Then we have to let the world know and soon!" Ian shouted.

"No! Not yet! If we do, then all that we have planned will fall apart. We need _more_ time!" The NAZAFT leader snapped back. "Just hang in there a bit longer! Then we can reveal when the time is right."

"And how will we know that?" Ian asked in a growl.

"When the _true_ purpose of the IAT is revealed…" she replied.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Athrun made his way out onto the deck where he observed the damage. He reflected on Chairman Wu's words, Lord Uzumi's words, and Chairman Durandal's words. All three had been trying to change the world, or were trying to change it currently. But which one had the right path to follow?

Athrun then reflected on Kira's words to him as well. How could Kira know what he was going through? At that moment, Shinn walked out as well, making Athrun look back.

Shinn turned to leave, but Athrun called out to him. "Shinn?"

"What is it?" Shinn asked in that uncaring tone of his.

"Nothing…" Athrun replied as he looked down.

Shinn just looked at him. "So, you came out here to mope instead of staying in your room?" he asked.

Athrun looked at Shinn confused. "Not a care in the world huh?" Shinn continued. "Luna was worried about you. She asked how you were doing, even though _she_ was injured in that battle."

"Shinn…" Athrun began.

"You can act like some kind of big shot, but that's all it is. Just an act!" Shinn snapped. His mind wandered to Stella for a moment before it returned to the situation at hand.

"What was that?!" Athrun growled.

"The Earth Forces are behind all of this!" Shinn snapped back. "Even _you_ know that! Hell, even _Heero_ knows that, and he is not even a member of ZAFT! That's why you came back to ZAFT, to fight them, right?!"

Athrun was taken aback by the comment. "You've gotta do better!" Shinn growled. "Pull yourself together!"

With that said, Shinn went back inside, leaving Athrun behind him.

Heero emerged from the shadows as he looked at Athrun. "So, how much of that did you hear?" Athrun asked him.

"All of it." Heero replied as he made his way over to Athrun. "But he is wrong. The Earth Forces are not behind all of the fighting. Rather, what started it off was the Junius Seven drop. And that was not the fault of the Earth Forces. Rather, it was the fault of several rouge terrorists."

"Yeah…but the Bloody Valentine was the fault of the Earth Forces." Athrun murmured.

Heero just grunted. "True, but who was really behind that? That is what we need to know. There is no real victim in war. The only victims are those who are caught in the crossfire, no matter who they are." As Heero said that, the image of the dead girl and her dog came forth for just a moment before fading. "Just keep that in mind."

With that, Heero left and went into the ship as well.

* * *

><p>That night, Shinn sat in his room, working on a plan to get Stella back to her comrades. Rey opened his eyes and looked over, seeing Shinn working on his computer. "What are you doing?" he asked. Shinn looked over.<p>

"I'm not doing anything." Shinn replied, but it was obvious on what he was up to.

"Is that so?" Rey murmured before going back to sleep.

Shinn looked back before continuing his work on getting the Gaia's IFF code.

* * *

><p>While the nurse worked on Stella, Shinn opened the door and walked in. "What? It's late you know!" the nurse snapped before she turned to see Shinn running at her and slamming a fist into her gut. She fell to the ground, out cold. He set the nurse down against the console gently and moved to get Stella out of there.<p>

"Stella…" Stella opened her eyes at her name.

For a minute, she was confused. "Neo…" Shinn gasped. Had she forgotten him? Then Stella smiled. "Shinn…"

"Let's go." Shinn said as Stella looked at him. "I'm gonna keep my promise to you… I'll protect you Stella…"

He then began to wheel her stretcher out of the med-bay, and down to the hanger.

They had gotten half-way when Shinn saw Heero in the hall, making his way down to the hanger as well. Heero looked back, only to see Shinn with Stella's stretcher. "Where are you taking her?" Heero asked as he stood in the way.

"That's none of your business!" Shinn snapped back.

"Actually, since she is my sister, it _is_ my business!" Heero growled.

Shinn sighed. "Fine. I am taking her back to the Earth Forces. Happy now?"

Heero's eyes widened at the revelation. "Shinn, if you do that, you are sentencing her to a life of fighting. Don't you get it? She is an Extended! She is nothing more than a tool to them! She will _not_ be given a more peaceful life if you give her back to them!"

Shinn just growled. "So what? She deserved better than to be dissected while still alive!" He countered.

"Then if you want to give her a better life that is peaceful, send her to NASA! Because if you send her back to the Earth Forces, then Stella will be forced to fight again! And then she could lose her life! Do you want that Shinn? Because if you don't, then sending her to NASA will be the only way to return her to normal!" Heero snapped back.

"I can do what I want!" Shinn growled.

Heero snarled. "Listen, if you just stop to even _think_ about the consequences of returning Stella to the Earth Forces, then you might see why handing her over to NASA is the _best option_! At this rate, you will only doom her to a life of suffering and violence! That is why you aren't able to protect anything! You never stop to _think_ about your actions!"

Shinn stared for a moment before he looked down. He could understand why handing her over to the EA was the best option. But Stella was also an Extended, and that meant she was nothing more than a tool to them. She was a victim of the Earth Alliance. So, was it the best thing to do if he was to hand her over to them? Shinn closed his eyes as he shook his head. He could not let her suffer anymore!

"Just help me get her out of here. You're not a member of ZAFT, so whatever punishment I receive will not be applicable to you. Therefore, you will not be subject to ZAFT military protocol." Shinn growled. Heero smirked at the boy. It appeared that he was learning after all.

"Very well. As long as you take into account what I said, then I see no harm in it." Heero replied.

* * *

><p><em>Hanger<em>

"Well, I'm sure there will be an opportunity when we get to Gibraltar." A tech said as he looked over the damaged ZAKUs and GOUFs.

"But as long as we remain here, it's not as if we can go home on our days off." Another ZAFT officer quipped.

The tech laughed as he looked back, only to see Shinn and Heero with Stella. "Hey, hold it!" the ZAFT officer shouted as the two saw the trio. "You, what are you doing over there?" The officer got his gun off his shoulder and ran over to them. "What's wrong? A third asked. He too ran over, just as Rey followed them.

"Freeze!" the first officer said as he aimed his gun at Shinn. The second officer was knocked out by Rey, and a third officer who had come out of hiding was knocked aside by Heero. The officer turned, only to see Rey knocking out more officers. He aimed his gun at the red-coat. "Hey there, what do you th-" the officer was knocked out by Shinn as soon as he turned his back.

"You giving her back?" Rey asked.

"What…Yeah." Shinn replied, knowing he could not hide it from Rey if Heero was there. "If she stays here, she'll die." He added, glad Stella was out so she would not freak out at her block word. "Then they'll dissect her like some kind of science experiment."

He wheeled her into the elevator. "I can't let that happen!"

Rey and Heero followed him. "Just tell me. You're coming back, right?" Rey asked before the elevator shut completely.

"Of course I am." Shinn snapped.

"Then hurry." Rey added as Heero got into the elevator as well. "I'll make sure the gate's open for you. Whatever her life is like, I'm sure she's like to live if given the chance…"

As the elevator rose, Shinn looked at Heero. "So, why are you coming?" he asked.

"I need to make sure she gets to NASA safely." Heero replied.

Shinn just grunted. "Of course you are…"

* * *

><p>As the doctor and his nurse entered the med-bay, they saw that Stella was missing and a nurse was on the ground out cold. The second Extended smirked as he saw their expressions. Treize could not believe that Coordinator boy was actually returning Stella to them. Now he could escape…<p>

* * *

><p>As the Core-Splendor rose on its lift, Shinn entered the IFF code for the Gaia. "Shinn…" Stella murmured. "You'll be okay." Shinn said as he looked at her. "Just a little longer."<p>

He looked back at the exit before him.

On the catapult, Wing Zero sat in its mobile armor form. Heero looked at where the Core-Splendor sat. He had to make sure Stella got to NASA. It was the only say she would live a more peaceful life as well as be away from combat.

In the main hanger control room, Rey sat working the controls for the launches.

* * *

><p>The alarm sounding drew Captain Gladys to the bridge. "What is it?" She asked. "What's the emergency?"<p>

"Sick-bay reports one of the Extended, no _both_ Extended have gone missing ma'am!" the operator blurted.

"They've gone missing?" the captain asked in a shocked tone.

* * *

><p>The Core-Splendor rose into its position fully.<p>

Outside the control room, a tech pounded on the door. "Open up, damn it!" he snarled.

"Hey, someone get on that terminal and shut down the launch gate!" the tech shouted, but Rey did not hear him. "You can launch Shinn, Heero." He said.

"Here we go!" Shinn said as he threw the throttle forward and launched, followed by the Impulse chest flyer, leg flyer, and Sword Silhouette. Heero also launched as well.

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Meyrin cried as she looked back. "It's the Impulse and Wing Zero!"<p>

Captain Gladys looked at Meyrin in shock.

* * *

><p>The Impulse combined into its full form and took off. "Location of NASA ship, Gaia's code…Okay, that should do it." Shinn said as the parameters were set in.<p>

In the ship, Rey was being led away by ZAFT officers. Luna and Athrun watched in stunned silence.

In her office, Captain Gladys was finishing a talk with the Chairman. "Yes, that's right. We're in a jam here. Right now, we don't have any machines to pursue them with." She said as the door slid open. Rey was brought in as she cut the line.

"Thank you, Athrun. That will be all." She said as Athrun was surprised. "Please leave."

He saluted as he left with the guard.

The door slid shut as the captain looked at Rey. "You don't have to go after them." Rey said. "Shinn will come back on his own. As will Heero."

"Explain yourself Rey." Captain Gladys ordered. "Are you following _his_ instructions again?"

"No, I acted on my own initiative ma'am." Rey replied. "Please punish me according to standard procedure. Shinn left with the sole intention of returning the girl. He'll be back for certain. As will Heero. He is under contract after all."

Outside the room Athrun stood as Luna reached him. "Athrun…" Athrun looked at her.

* * *

><p><em>NASA ship <em>USS Constitution

In the bridge, Tao sat as the alert went off. Aisha looked at the alert. "It's the Gaia's IFF!" she exclaimed, stunned. "How did they find us?!"

Tao looked at the machine that was emitting the signal. "That's not the stolen ZAFT machine. It's the white combining one, the Impulse! And Wing Zero!" she exclaimed.

"How did the ZAFT unit find us?" Aki' asked. "Was it Heero?"

Tao looked at him. "Only Heero would know our ship's IFF code." She replied.

"Put the pilot through." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Aisha replied.

"_Attention NASA ship. I am bringing you someone in need of help. She is a victim of the Earth Alliance. Please help her!"_

The crew looked at one another, surprised. "Should we respond?" Aisha asked. "Put me through." Tao replied.

"No…put _me_ through." The president said as she entered the bridge.

"But ma'am!" Tao protested.

But President Hilson would not hear it. "No, that is an order." She replied.

"Yes, ma'am…" Tao relented.

"ZAFT unit, this is the _Constitution_. We hear you and are willing to help in any way we can." The president replied.

"_Meet me at point 8-2-2-S. And come alone."_ The ZAFT pilot said as the line went dead.

"Well, what should we do? Should we go with it, or treat it as a trap?" Tao asked.

The president looked down as she considered the options. "We have several units active, but…each is undergoing maintenance, save for my unit." She murmured. "Very well. We will heed the message."

Tao looked at her. "Ma'am?"

"I am going out. As long as Heero Yuy is there, I doubt I will be in any danger." President Hilson replied. "Prep the med-bay for when I return."

"Yes, ma'am." Tao replied with a salute.

* * *

><p>Shinn sat in the Impulse with Heero nearby in Wing Zero. Stella was barely breathing and barely conscious as he looked at her. "Shinn…" Stella murmured.<p>

"It's okay. Just a little longer…" Shinn murmured as he looked at her. His heart was torn though. He felt bad for telling her a lie, that he was returning her to her friends when he was really not.

It was then that the alarm bleeped as the cameras zoomed in. It was a red, white and blue Murasame, the very one he had seen at the first _Archangel_-_Minerva_ combat. "Just hang in there, Stella…" he murmured.

As President Hilson neared the location, she saw it was the combining unit, the ZAFT unit known as the 'White Devil'. "That one…" she murmured as she reached the location. Turning her Murasame to its Mobile Suit form, she noticed Wing Zero there as well. _'If Heero is here, then there has to be something important going on.'_ She mused as she landed.

The cockpit opened and she rode the winch down to the ground. "Alright! I came alone, just as you asked. I am President Marie Hilson of the United States!"

The ZAFT unit's cockpit opened and the ZAFT pilot came down as well, holding what appeared to be a war victim. He landed and held the girl close to him. "I'm bringing her here because I don't want her to die!" the boy exclaimed. "So please, _promise me_, say you'll take her away from this! Somewhere with no mobile suits, or wars, or anything else to do with death!"

The boy's eyes were shimmering with tears as he said those words. President Hilson noticed this, but did not say anything.

"Take her back to a world of kindness and compassion, a world of warmth!" the boy added.

As she stepped forward, the boy stepped back, still holding the girl. "I give you my word as the President of the United States." President Hilson replied instantly. There was no hesitation in her voice at all.

The boy looked at the girl and brought her over to the president, who then took her. The girl opened her eyes, and looked scared, despite her state of mind and body. "Don't worry. I will not hurt you in any way." The president said as she looked at the girl with a concerned look.

"Stella." The boy said. The girl, Stella, looked at him. "Shinn…" she murmured. "I brought you to her so she can help you. There will be no more fighting where you are going. She can help you…and save you…" the boy, Shinn, explained. "I just want you to try and trust her. Can you do that for me?"

Stella looked at Shinn before nodding. "Perhaps I should thank you for this." President Hilson said before Shinn cut her off. "Save it. I don't care about any of that stuff! Just remember what I said!" he snapped.

"I do, and I will see to that." The NASA leader replied. She then turned to leave but the boy stopped her. "Wait!" President Hilson looked back as he took out a small shell. "Stella gave this to me. She is really fond of it." He then gave Stella the shell, which she held tightly to her chest.

"Shinn…" Stella murmured. "Don't forget about me Stella." Shinn said as she looked at him. The boy then turned and ran off suddenly. Stella and President Hilson watched before she called to him. "Hold on!"

Shinn looked back as the President held out a card with a frequency on it. "That is the frequency to the head doctor of San Diego Naval Base where she will be treated. Just contact him on that frequency and he will know who you are." She said as the boy looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

President Hilson nodded. "Yes. And by the way, would you happen to know someone by the name of Mayu?" she asked.

Shinn gasped when he heard the name, but shook his head. There was no way she was still alive. "Sorry…I gotta go!" he said as he turned and ran back to his machine.

Once in the cockpit of his machine, Shinn rubbed his eyes free of tears before he took off, Heero beside him.

"_You did good."_ Heero said over the com-line.

"Just shut it!" Shinn snapped. But he did feel somewhat relieved that Stella was going to really be allowed to live a more peaceful life.

President Hilson watched as the two flew off before she made her way to her own machine. It was time to return anyway…

* * *

><p>While Shinn was giving Stella to NASA, Treize had managed to escape as well, stealing back the Specter and leaving for the Earth Forces base that was nearby. It was also where Neo was located.<p>

"Sir, we have the Specter! It is returning!" an EA officer exclaimed as he looked at the signal. "Well, I will have to ask Treize where he was and where Stella is." Neo mused.

As soon as the Specter landed, Treize left and met with Neo. "I see you have returned. Tell me, where were you? And where is Stella?" Neo asked.

"I was a captive of the ZAFT forces as was Stella. I am sure she died though while we were there. I noticed that two of the pilots were leaving for a short flight though, so I took that time to escape." Treize replied.

Neo sighed. "Then it is a terrible loss we have suffered. But I am glad that you made it back alive. We would have been lost without you." He said. Of course, Neo knew he was only saying it to make Treize feel like he meant something to the crew when he was nothing but a weapon of war, the Perfect Weapon.

Treize smirked at Neo. But there was more to it than that…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Kira and the other pilots of the _Archangel_ were out on patrol when Kira saw a ZAFT convoy under attack by an EA/ORB combined fleet. The famed legged ship also picked it up, and were wondering what they should do.

"Cagalli…we need to stop this from getting out of hand." Kira said as his sister looked at him.

"_But Kira…"_ she murmured.

However, Kira was now flying towards the combat site, and Cagalli flew after him, not wanting him to get in over his head like last time. Chris, noticing this, sighed. "Here we go again…" he murmured before he flew in as well. Several Murasames were out as well.

As the legged ship reached the combat zone, Kira prepared to fire on the combatants when a squad of black Windams fired on him. One of the pilots flew in and decided to slice off the wings of the Freedom while another took out the right arm and left leg. Unable to stay airborne, Kira fell onto the deck of the _Archangel_, stunned that he had been beaten so easily due to his thoughts not being on the battle.

"What?" he murmured softly.

As the black Windams flew in towards him, several Murasames flew in to protect him. The leader of the squadron of Murasames, Lieutenant Briggs, looked back. _"Don't worry. We will protect you."_ Lieutenant Briggs said as he fired on one of the Windams, taking it out.

Kira watched as the Windam blew up, Lieutenant Briggs flying after another of the black machines. Other Murasames flew in to form a protective barrier around Kira. He could only stare in shock. Why were they trying to protect him?

All of these pilots he had fought with during the peace that had existed before the war even began. So he was somewhat close to all of them. "NO! You can't do this! Please, just leave!" Kira pleaded.

"_No. We won't. Our home needs us as its soldiers and defenders."_ Lieutenant Briggs said as he flew around, taking out Windams that tried to get close to the famed ship and the downed machine on its deck.

"Why? You're just risking your life for nothing!" Kira pleaded. "Just back off!"

But the lieutenant would not hear any of it. _"Listen Kira! This is war! Lives _will_ be lost! But we cannot afford to lose _you_! You are to be the next in line should the Attha family line get wiped out!"_ he growled.

Kira could only watch as the lieutenant's machine was then hit and it blew up. He stared in horror as the flaming remains fell into the ocean. He was supposed to be protecting _them_, not have them protect _him_! Tears began to well up in his eyes at the sight.

Another Murasame flew in front and took a blow on its shield. _"Just leave this to us!"_ the pilot, Commander Winston, said as she fired on the black Windam that had killed Lieutenant Briggs. The machine blew up in a fireball. Commander Winston flew up towards a ZAFT GINN that then fired on Kira's damaged unit. The GINN exploded, but not before her machine was hit and it too blew up, joining Lieutenant Briggs in the ocean.

The commander had been a mother of two, and now her children would never see their mother again. Her husband would be devastated by her loss as well.

"Just stop it!" Kira shouted, but the others refused to. _"No. This is our way of repaying you for helping us to get Lady Cagalli back to her senses. She now knows what she needs to do. And it is up to you and the rest of the crew of this ship to get her home."_ Another Murasame pilot said as he appeared on one of Kira's monitors.

"Ensign Matthews…" he murmured before the Murasame flew off towards the final black Windam. The black machine fired on Matthews' machine, but the ensign was faster. He fired and the Windam blew up in an explosive fireball.

Kira was still unable to move the Freedom, no matter how much he tried to. Elsewhere, Chris and Flay were firing on the ZAFT GINNs that tried to take out the famed _Archangel_, the two teaming up to take them out.

"_Kira's down!"_ Liz exclaimed from the cockpit of the Dynames.

"Is he alive?" Chris asked. When Liz's image nodded, Chris just looked away. "He will be fine. If he sees comrades protecting him die while damaged, then he will learn that he is not capable of defending everyone."

Liz just stared at her brother's words, but she knew what he meant as well. She went off the line, just as Flay fired on a ZAFT GINN that had targeted the right engine. The GINN blew up in a fireball.

"No one will touch this ship while my son is on it!" she snarled as she fired on another GINN, taking out its head and a limb before it too suffered the same fate.

Kira heard what Flay said over the radio, which was one of the few things that still functioned on the Freedom. Flay was fighting to protect her son who was on the ship. She could care less about trying to keep ORB from joining the attack on the Earth Forces, he realized.

Ensign Matthews flew around before firing on a Windam that had decided to target the bridge. The EA unit blew up, but some of the wreckage fell near the Freedom, only for Liz to kick it away using the foot of the Dynames.

As Kira stared at what was going on, Cagalli fired on a Windam as well, taking out the pilot. The ORB forces here had no machines to take out, so they were in the clear with that, but still, they were attacking the ORB forces this time.

Shani stood on the right catapult of the _Archangel_, firing on the Windams that got too close to the ship. Orga also followed suit, standing on the left catapult while Martin was on the rear of the ship. Dearka stood on the front of the ship, firing as well. He had recently been given the Buster Gundam back, so he was more at ease now and was getting quite the kill count.

"_Maybe this will help Kira learn he is not all high-and-mighty now."_ Dearka said as he took down a trio of GINNs using his rifle.

"Maybe." John said as he stood in the Farsight on top of the bridge. He sniped down a trio of Windams in three shots, but more just kept on coming.

"_Kira's really gotten us into a jam this time."_ Dearka remarked as he looked at the Farsight.

"Don't blame him completely. He just needs to relearn what he is truly fighting for." John replied.

Kira had also heard that over the com-line as well. He felt guilty of what was happening. He had just decided to try and stop the fighting from starting, and yet it had already been in progress when they had gotten there! And now people were dying because of his mistake!

He clenched his fists, cursing his newfound arrogant attitude he had attained after the first war. How could he have let the idea that he was invincible get into his head?! Just because he lived through the first war did not make him some super-being! He had barely lived after that fight with Creuset! He was no Ultimate Coordinator! He was just a normal human being, a normal Coordinator!

Kira looked up, only to see another Murasame get taken out. He had a sinking feeling that it was Ensign Harris…but then Ensign Matthews' Murasame flew by and avoided nearly getting shot down.

What was his decision worth? It was only worth lives lost for no reason. He had no reason for getting involved in the fight this time. Trying to prevent ORB from fighting was not his decision. It was Cagalli's, and he had taken her from her home so she couldn't have stopped it. It was his own selfishness that had gotten him and everyone else into this jam. He had wanted to feel useful again, so he had tried to prevent the conflict himself, without considering the consequences.

He had felt he could protect everyone, not just his friends. Yet, all he had done in the last war was protect his friends! And they had lived because of it! But now, people were dying pointless deaths because he wanted to try and protect everyone! Kira now realized what a fool he had been. If he had tried to protect everyone any longer, his friends might have lost their lives as a result!

Kira then looked down, feeling ashamed of himself, and his actions no less. Lives were being lost now, and he was to blame. Kira could not take it anymore. He cried out as the legged ship then began to retreat, at Cagalli's order no doubt.

* * *

><p><em>Hanger<em>

_A few hours later_

Kira sat on one of the crates, watching the Freedom get repaired. He did not even notice Chris coming up behind him. "You okay?"

The other Coordinator turned and looked at Chris's eyes. "No, not really…" Kira replied as he looked down. "But you were right…I was acting like some kind of superior being. And I am not…" Chris stared in amazement at his words. "Seeing those pilots who joined us die was what opened my eyes to the truth. I cannot protect everyone. War will claim lives, no matter what I do to stop it. If I focus on trying to protect everyone, then that will leave my friends open to possibly dying. But if I can protect my friends like I did in the first war, then there is greater chance they will live. I have to focus on protecting them." Kira finished.

"Kira…I know what I said was upsetting, but I did it so that way you would see the truth of what you were doing. But it appears that seeing people you were close to dying helped bring that home." Chris said. "Protecting the enemy was not the way to go about trying to end the war. We need to bring Cagalli back to ORB in order to prevent this from getting even more out of hand."

"I know. And I agree. We need Cagalli to return to ORB to end this pointless fighting against a ZAFT ship that did nothing to attack ORB. That is the best way we can go about ending this war." Kira replied. A familiar resolve was now visible in his eyes. Chris smiled at this. "Then I think we need to get ready to bring her home."

The two left, Kira feeling much better about himself. He now knew what he needed to fight for, and that was his friends.

* * *

><p><em>Washington Embassy<em>

Many former UN members, now IA Treaty signers, all sat in the main room, with the NASA leaders among them. Vice-President Young, having returned from Pearl Harbor recently, sat in the center of the group with President Hilson who had just returned not too long ago as well. The leaders of France, China, Russia, and Great Britain all sat around them, two on either side of his form. This was the first time the Big Five had been in the same room since the old UN's declaration of neutrality over 60 years ago.

France's leader looked back at the other members of the Big Five. Recently, a battle between Germany and the old French President had broken out and many had called for the former leader to step down. While he had, he had tried to keep his power until the French Legislature had removed him by impeachment. Now the current leader, President Ashley Du Galle, was the one in power. Before her appointment as the French leader, she had been the Prime Minister, but had held little to no power. But that had done little to stop her from getting several laws passed. She was known for her forceful personality in the Legislature, but she also knew when to back down. President Du Galle was intimidating as well, with a 6 foot 4 inch height that had her towering over most of the other world leaders. Her build, while that of a female, was one that also showed she had been a skilled wrestler in the Olympics. Very few messed with her as a result.

Russia's President Sergei Putin was a 6 foot tall giant of a man who had been in the Spetznaz for more than twenty years, so he knew several ways to make others behave and follow the law as well as keep the peace in Russia. The man was also skilled in the art of infiltration, so he could determine if Blue Cosmos had sent in an agent or not.

China's Prime Minister sat in his chair, looking over everyone in the room. Ling Fu Wan was a man of wisdom, being in his late fifties. He was not as tall as everyone else in the room, but he was just as skilled as the rest of them, having been in politics for his whole life. He had been the head of the Transportation department for ten years before moving into intelligence and becoming the leader of China. Wan had also been a Kung Fu master before that, so he was a skilled fighter as well.

Prime Minister Henry Churchill of Britain leaned forward. Despite being in his sixties, the man was still involved in politics. He was a descendant of Prime Minister Winston Churchill, a lineage unbroken for countless generations. Churchill was a portly man of two hundred pounds, but he did little to let that affect his image. The man had been in the Army for five years before he left due to an injury during one of the Celestial Being Conflicts battles. His role had been in the medical field and then Army intelligence, so he knew his way around a person's body, as well as how to accurately map out enemy movements.

President Hilson sat in the center, looking at the rest of the Big Five. Unlike them though, she had been hiding her real identity due to her family's massacre at the hands of Blue Cosmos. She sighed though, as she knew she had nothing to worry about now. It was time for her to drop the cloak and reveal herself…

"So…are you all aware of why you are here?" Prime Minister Churchill asked.

The other members in the room looked at him. "Yes, but what does this have to do with ending the reign of Blue Cosmos?" the Brazilian leader asked.

"It has everything to do with it. You will see what we mean shortly. As for the reason we are all here, it is time to reconvene the true organization that once led the world." President Putin said as he looked at the other leaders. "In other words, the time has come to rebuild the United Nations."

Everyone in the room gasped save for those who had originally signed the treaty.

"But, why? Isn't the UN still around?" the Indian leader blurted. She was stunned as the rest of them.

President Putin looked at her. "While that may be the case, the truth of the matter is that they are no longer capable of leading the world. Those old fools who live in the complex have no idea that the war is now getting out of hand. This whole hatred of Coordinators needs to stop. Each of us here has seen the results of this hatred first hand, whether as former members of the so-called UN, or as a nation's leader who was uninvolved until now. We each have seen these results, and as the new generation of leaders, we need to act. The time for neutrality is over." He said.

"That is why we called you all here today." President Hilson said as everyone looked at her.

President Du Galle smirked. "So, we are getting the world back on track?" she asked with a smirking tone in her voice.

"Yes." The U.S. leader replied. She then looked down with her eyes closed before looking back up. "Each of you has been aware of what Blue Cosmos has done, right?"

Everyone nodded. "Well, in addition to attacking Coordinators, the group has also attacked Naturals who support the Coordinators in the past. So their hatred is not limited to Coordinators alone."

"So? Why are you telling us this?" the German leader asked.

President Hilson looked at everyone in the room as she stood up. "The Allen Family Massacre was a good example of this. You all are aware of what happened?"

Everyone nodded again. "Well, what you were not told was that there _was_, in fact, a survivor." The president said as every leader looked at her. "And _I_ was that survivor."

Gasps were heard all around the room. "My real name is Mackenzie Samantha Allen, and I am the daughter of the late Senator Mark Allen and the granddaughter of the famous Senator Mike Allen." President Hilson-no, President_ Allen_-said.

"So? What does this have to do with everything?" President Du Galle asked in a snarky tone.

President Allen glared at her. "Everything, President Du Galle." She snapped back. "You see, Blue Cosmos is not above attacking Naturals like my family. But, in order to do that, they have to have power in a government in order to get at those politicians who back Coordinators and their rights. And when that is achieved, then the group can control a nation's economy as well. So you see, the terrorist group has power over your economies, which puts you guys in their control. Well, most of you anyway. But with this alliance, not only will it restore you to power, it will also take the power of the terrorists away."

President Du Galle stepped back in amazement.

"So, what you are saying is that if we sign this treaty, it will basically render their current powers null and void?" the Japanese leader asked.

"Exactly." Prime Minister Churchill replied. "While it is basically the same as the original Atlantic Charter, there was one _major_ modification we put in. What this passage says is that no terrorist group, or business that supports such groups, will be allowed to have any influence over a nation's economy. And that can be _any_ business, whether it is foreign or domestic."

Everyone looked around, unsure of whether to be pleased or worried.

"This will allow you to regain control of your economies, and it will be for the better." Vice-President Young said as everyone looked at the treaty again.

Taking a deep breath, the Brazilian leader picked up the pen before her and began to sign her name to the treaty…

* * *

><p>The next day, people around the world were greeted by the headline they had never thought would be possible to see again.<p>

'_**United Nations Reformed, Declares Neutrality Phase Over'**_

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Shinn hands Stella over to someone else instead of the EA while Lord Uzumi wakes from his coma. And the world regains the leadership they once had...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	71. GS Phase 31: The New Leaders

******Chapter thirty-one is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******MWSeraph: Okay, first off, please try to put all of your questions and comments in one review please. Second, I am glad you like it that much. And third, I do not want to give out spoilers, so please keep on reading to get the questions answered. As for the crews of both ships reacting to the IAT and NASA, both crews are unaware of the actual machinations behind the scenes that drive both major factions. But they are becoming more aware as the now reformed UN makes its move. And I do agree that what I am writing is what America should be like. But, to reach that stage takes time, and that can only be done by those who truly believe in what makes this nation so great.******

******DARTH-117: Oh, the UN will make Durandal tread lightly for sure. But then again, LOGOs never seems to learn does it? XD!******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Navek: Yep, he was. Glad you liked that.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Well, keep reading. XD!******

******Final Genesis: Well, Stella did not deserve to die, after all.******

******KnightGunAnime: Glad you could review again. And yeah, college does take up a lot of time. Anyway, I did not like Kira's Mary-Sue complex, so I just had Chris shoot down his idea of protecting everyone. And the scene with Shinn and Heero I wanted to write for quite some time. Shinn needed to be brought down a few pegs, and who else to do it other than Heero? That guy has seen way more war than Shinn has, and therefore, is a good balance to Shinn's ideas of war. And Heero will have an impact on how Shinn matures over the story, despite what Shinn thinks. Oh, the IAT reforming the UN will have _major_ implications on how the war goes for Durandal over all. And yeah, returning Stella to NASA is what I wanted Shinn to do for a while now, and it made sense that Heero would be the one to prevent Shinn from giving her back to the Earth Forces.******

**************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************Also, I have a poll up on my profile on the final fight between Heero and Treize. Go vote for who you think would win between the two of them!**************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty One: The New Leaders<p>

_Minerva, Hanger_

Shinn rode down the cable lift for the Impulse, where everyone was waiting. Heero also descended down, but no one bothered to try and arrest him. When Shinn reached the hanger floor, armed guards were waiting with handcuffs. "Shinn Asuka, you are under arrest for violations of military law, including Article Three, Section G." the lead guard announced as two others placed the handcuffs on the ZAFT red.

Shinn was led away without as much as a word. Two guards then walked up to Heero. "You are wanted in the Captain's office as well. Given how you are a mercenary though, there is not much we can do with you."

Heero grunted and followed him. "Hn."

* * *

><p>Outside the Captain's room, Athrun and Lunamaria stood waiting. Athrun and Luna looked over and saw Shinn in handcuffs while Heero was next to him. Heero was not restrained though.<p>

The guard walked up to the intercom. "Excuse me ma'am. We've arrested Shinn Asuka and have Heero Yuy here as well and brought them here."

The door slid open, with Shinn barely taking notice of the other two ZAFT pilots there. Heero did though, and looked at Athrun with a single nod. The two were then led inside. Once inside, the captain saluted the guard and he returned it before leaving.

Once alone, Captain Gladys spoke. "I can tell from your expression. You fully expect to be punished." She noted. "I'm pleased that you returned, though Rey believed in you all along."

Shinn did not answer.

"Naturally, you knew what would happen. What you'd face when you returned." The captain continued. "Releasing a prisoner, striking fellow crew members, unauthorized use of a mobile suit, contact with the enemy… I have _never_ heard of such a blatant disregard for regulations!" She then sighed. "What were you thinking Shinn?"

No response. "Did you feel sorry for the girl? She was still-"

"She was going to die." Shinn replied.

Captain Gladys and Arthur were shocked at his response.

"There's no use denying it Captain." Shinn continued. "You knew."

"Shinn!" Arthur began.

"She may have been one of the Alliance's Extendeds, but Stella was still human!" Shinn snapped. "I can't believe how she was treated! What did you mean when you 'obtain data when you autopsy her'? She's _not_ a thing!"

Captain Gladys was stunned and angered by Shinn's tone towards her.

"Nobody gave a damn if Stella lived or died! The Earth Forces are cruel, but Captain, you guys are exactly the same! That is why I gave her over to NASA!" the pilot continued. "And last I recall, NASA was _not_ our enemy!"

"Careful Shinn." Arthur growled, but Captain Gladys raised a hand to stop him. This was new to her.

"I won't deny it, but it still doesn't make what you did any more acceptable!" the captain replied. "The plain and simple truth is that she was an Extended created by the Earth Alliance, and we had specific orders from headquarters to ensure that she was delivered to Gibraltar."

She then glared at Shinn. "Defying orders because of a personal opinion is unacceptable."

Shinn growled.

"I have no choice but to report this matter to headquarters. I'll inform you of your punishment later." Captain Gladys said. "However, seeing as you did not give her to the Earth Forces, headquarters may let you off with a lighter punishment than what would normally occur. But, until that time, Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel are to be confined to the brig."

As Shinn was led away, Luna could only stare after him, along with Athrun.

Captain Gladys then looked at Heero. "And you, Heero Yuy, why did you go with him? Are you not aware that as a mercenary, you are obligated to fulfill your contract?"

"I am. But I went with him to ensure that he gave the girl over to NASA." Heero replied.

The captain frowned. "I see. And why would you take such an interest in the girl? You are not one who normally would act in such a manner."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "No, I am not. But she is my sister, as the data from the lab shows. Therefore, I had a responsibility to ensure her survival." He replied.

"Well, as you are not a ZAFT soldier, we can't exactly punish you the same way we will be punishing Shinn and Rey. Therefore, until further notice, consider your payment as a mercenary on hold." Captain Gladys replied.

"Yes, ma'am." Heero said as he left.

As Heero left, Athrun walked after Shinn, following him to the brig.

"Damn it!" Captain Gladys swore as she hit her desk, making Arthur and Luna look back at her in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Brig<em>

Rey sat in his cell as Shinn was led down to the one next to him. Shinn took notice of Rey in his cell. But the other pilot did not say anything. Shinn entered his cell without as much as a word.

Then…"Sorry." Shin said.

"Sorry for what?" Rey asked.

"Well, it's _my_ fault." Shinn replied.

"You have nothing to apologize to me for." Rey said. Shinn looked back at him. "What I did, I did on my own."

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Rey spoke. "Did you return her safely?"

"Yeah." Shinn replied.

"Well then, it's all good." Rey replied with a smile.

Shinn just laughed at his words. "Thank you Rey." He replied.

At that moment, the door hissed open and Athrun entered, followed by Heero. They stopped in front of Shinn's cell. "Shinn." Athrun said simply.

"What do you want?" Shinn asked in that tone of his.

Athrun sighed. "Well, I feel bad about what happened." Shinn looked at him. "I'm sorry about that woman. I had no idea she meant so much to you." He continued.

"Well, uh…it's not like I'm obsessed with her or anything like that." Shinn replied.

Athrun looked at Shinn. "I just couldn't stand it any longer." Shinn continued as he looked down again. "Stella's a victim here also. But everybody forgot about that. Everyone except for me and Heero."

Athrun glanced at Heero, who looked at Athrun with a look that did nothing to deny it.

"They only thought of her as one of the Alliances Extendeds. Like it didn't matter if she died!" Shinn continued.

Athrun looked away for a moment. "Yes, but Shinn…face the facts." Shinn looked at Athrun. "You can't deny she's with the Alliance, that a lot of other ZAFT pilots have been shot down by her. Have you thought about that?"

"I know!" Shinn shouted back. "I know…But it's not like Stella chose to be like that. It's a different situation from ours. We volunteered!"

Athrun looked at Shinn as the other pilot glared at him. "Then that's perhaps all the more reason why you shouldn't have returned her to the people who did that to her."

Shinn looked at Athrun stunned. He did not know? "If that girl's forced to fight whether she wants to or not, chances are this will happen again." Athrun replied.

The black-haired boy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "So are you saying I should have done nothing and just let her die?!" Shinn snapped.

"I didn't say that!" Athrun shot back. "But what you did didn't solve anything!"

"She was suffering! Stella was terrified!" Shinn countered.

"SHINN!" Athrun reprimanded him.

"I did not return her to the Earth Alliance! I handed her over to NASA!" Shinn snarled. Athrun staggered back in shock. "The president herself gave me her word that Stella would be taken to a place far away from the war, and that she would be healed!"

Athrun looked down. "I…I didn't know…" He replied. "But still, you gave to an alliance that could become our enemy."

Heero looked at Athrun. "Athrun, while you may be right, NASA has done nothing to provoke ZAFT and suffer an attack by them. In fact, because NASA is fighting the war without being on either side, there is a greater chance Stella will live through the war. Shinn thought this through before he left to hand her over to them. And if you think about it, NASA has found a way to reverse the Extended-creation treatment done to those people."

Athrun looked back at Heero. "They have, have they? Well, either way, Shinn still made a mistake. He took the girl and went to an unaligned territory to hand her over."

"Yes, but tell me, if it was Cagalli in that situation, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Heero asked.

"…" Athrun was for once speechless.

"I thought so." Heero said before he looked away.

"So, you don't think you made a mistake because of what the President of the United States said?" Athrun snarled towards Shinn.

"She gave me a card to contact the doctor in charge of Stella's treatment! You wouldn't understand!" Shinn snapped back.

"Shinn, you've said enough." Rey said as he looked at the three arguing pilots. All three looked at him. "And Athrun's said enough too. Discussing this right now isn't going to solve anything."

"Rey…" Athrun exclaimed.

"What's in the past is in the past, and no one knows what the future holds. It's pointless to discuss either." Rey said as he looked down again. "All we can do is hope and wait for tomorrow." Athrun stared at Rey, surprised at his words. "That goes for all of us…"

As Athrun left, Heero stayed to face the two. "You might be right Rey, but there is still a chance that things could work against you."

As he turned to leave, Shinn stared at Heero. The Berserker of JOSH-A then stopped, sensing Shinn staring at his back. He glanced back. "And a word of advice Shinn. Sometimes, the wrong actions may be the right actions, and sometimes the right actions may be the wrong actions." With that, Heero left, leaving Shinn to ponder his words.

* * *

><p><em>Arpilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal stared at the image of Shinn on this computer. So, the boy had defied orders and escaped with the girl to return her to the Earth Alliance it seemed. As he read the report, his eyes widened before narrowing. He had handed the girl over to _NASA_?! Well, this put a small wrench into his plans. The chairman had been intending on pardoning Shinn Asuka if he had handed the girl over to the Earth Alliance, but this changed things. Shinn had defied the expectations he had had for his actions and handed the girl over to the alliance that was an enigma.

This would not do. Perhaps he could demote Shinn rather than kill the boy, as he was still too valuable to lose. It was also apparent that Heero Yuy had a hand in the girl being handed over to NASA as well. It was he who had most likely convinced Shinn to hand her over to them instead of the Earth Alliance. Yes, Heero Yuy would have to go and soon…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Captain Gladys waited for the news on Shinn's and Rey's punishments. If at all possible, it was likely that Shinn and Rey would live considering who they had handed Stella over to…

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex, New York City<em>

The former UN members and representatives, all over 85 years old, were leaving as the new generation of members waited outside, all standing in a line with their respective militaries around them. Each nation's military had an officer group that held a box with an object inside.

As the last of the former representatives left with the current military officers beside them, escorting them out, President Hilson stood with the famed Big Five, each of the other members on either side of her.

The old UN Secretary General sneered at her as she frowned. "Good luck, you will need it. Of course, you never bothered to let other nations follow their own path, so I know that this new incarnation will fail."

"While I may have made a few follow my nation's path, in reality, it is just a few. Others have decided to give the Coordinators a chance on their own." She replied.

The old UN leader just growled as a frown appeared on his face before he was led away from her.

As soon as he was led away, each UN member walked forward, with their military soldiers holding the box by their sides. They each stopped in front of their respective flag pole, and as each box was opened, it revealed the flag of each member nation. As the U.S. Flag was secured to its flag pole, the Union Jack followed, followed by France's flag, Russia's flag, and China's red and yellow flag. The five flags were then raised as one group. As each flag reached the top, the five nations' leaders all saluted, but this time, instead of following the salute of their respective alliances, they all pulled off the simple salute that they had once done in the past.

Brazil's flag was the next to rise in the sky, the yellow, green, and blue standing out in the sky. Many flags also followed. Japan's, Germany's, India's, Italy's, Spain's, all the flags rose as the sky became colored with the many nationalities of the world all saluting their nation's flag. In the center of it all, the famed white and blue flag of the United Nations rose to meet the sky as well, the colors higher than the other flags all around it.

President Hilson looked at the other world leaders, a smile on her face. This was what she had wanted to see. The old United Nations of Neutrality was now reborn as the United Nations of the Cosmic Era.

* * *

><p><em>Complex Interior<em>

The 150 world leaders sat around the tables that they had once sat in in previous generations as each member walked forward and signed the treaty that marked the new form of the UN. Once it was signed by all of the leaders present, the Big Five all stood. Every world leader nodded at their presence, as they nodded back.

"Now, you all know why we are here, but we still have a lot of work to do. In addition to reforming the United Nations to match its previous incarnation, we have to try and end this war, or at least prevent it from getting out of hand even more." President Hilson began.

Every member looked at her, including the other four members of the Big Five. "If most of you were paying attention to the news, you probably heard about the super-soldiers the Earth Alliance has created. They are called Extendeds, and the Earth Alliance, or rather, Blue Cosmos/LOGOs created them to fight the Coordinators. And they are actually _children_, who the group has tortured and broken to make into weapons. What the terrorist group does is they take children from their parents in unsolved kidnappings and from off the street and then break them mentally through torture and other methods that are just as bad. Blue Cosmos/LOGOs then takes those children and gives each child _drugs_ and does biotechnological enhancements on them _without_ their permission, and then they put the children through training regiments that would make even _the most veteran soldiers_ cringe in horror. Those that do not make it through, Blue Cosmos/LOGOs cuts up and reuses on those that do make it. The children become Frankenstein-like creations as a result." She continued.

Many members there gasped in horror. "How can they do such a thing and sleep at night?!" Spain's leader asked.

"That is a good question. But I do not know, just like the rest of you. Now, I do not agree with the idea of wiping out all Coordinators or calling them inhuman, but that is my own personal opinion. The rest of you might have different opinions on Coordinators, but that is not the issue here. The issue is the severe human rights violations the terrorist group and their supporters have committed. Therefore, I am asking you to not support Coordinator rights, but _children's_ rights. That goes for both Natural and Coordinator children. Most of you here are for children's rights, so I am asking you to help NASA and the rest of the IAT bring these people to justice and put a stop to this inhumane treatment of children. A child is _still _a child, whether their genes have been enhanced or not." President Hilson replied.

Japan's leader, the Prime Minister Hiyoshi Takami, stood up right away. "No child should be forced to become a weapon of war. But the fact that Blue Cosmos _tortures_ children until they break mentally, and then gives them _drugs_, is just appalling!" he exclaimed.

Prime Minister Takami had been in a Special Forces unit that had raided an Extended-creation lab in Japan's Mount Fujiyama area a few months before his recent victory in the election to choose the next Prime Minister of Japan, so he knew what President Hilson was going on about. At age forty, he was still an able leader, having been a general in Japan's Self-Defense Forces.

"Why should we help NASA?" the Italian leader asked.

"What if it was your son or daughter in that lab?" Prime Minister Churchill countered. That made the Italian shut up about his objections. "Well…I would do whatever I could to rescue her." The other man replied.

"Then there you go." The Brit replied.

Many of the leaders looked around at one another before the Brazilian leader stood up. "Recently, the army of my nation has been conducting raids on potential Blue Cosmos hideouts, and we have gotten several tips from many people who noticed suspicious activity around those areas. One of the raids revealed a Blue Cosmos research lab, where we found three hundred children, all around the ages of 11-14 years old. It was enough to make the general in charge kill the head 'doctor', if he could have been called that. We also got one of the people in charge of that lab in custody. That part aside though, even the people of my nation were appalled. So I have to agree that children's rights come first, even if the children in question are Coordinators. We can worry about the genetic type later." She said.

President Gonzalez looked at the rest of the IAT members. "Mexico has also uncovered such labs in our own borders." He said.

Poland's leader just scoffed. "Why should the group be disbanded? Look at what they have done for us."

President Hilson looked at her. "While the group of Blue Cosmos might have done some good in terms of the economy, you have to look at what they are doing with some of that money that they are given in exchange. The group might have been good for some struggling economies, yes, but there is always a catch. Some of those nations are held back now. Their economies are now so rooted in Blue Cosmos' control, the leaders have to do what the group orders them to do, lest their economies sink again." She replied.

The Polish leader just snorted. "That is nothing but bull." She replied.

"Children's rights are being violated!" Prime Minister Warson shouted as he slammed a hand down in the desk. "Isn't that enough for you?!"

"No. The group is violating children's rights. So what? Many people do that every day." She replied.

"That may be true, but they don't force children to become _weapons of war through torture!_" President Hilson snapped back before she got her anger under control. "That aside, who else disagrees with the idea?"

A few other world leaders stood while the rest remained sitting. Those few who stood looked around before realizing that they were outnumbered. "It looks like the majority rules in this situation." President Du Galle remarked as she looked at the Polish leader. The other woman just growled before sitting down. "We do acknowledge the reasoning you put forth though." The French leader added.

"So, in light of this, how many are on favor of marking Blue Cosmos/LOGOs as a hate group?" Prime Minister Churchill asked.

A show of hands rose from the majority of the world leaders present. President Hilson smiled at the number.

The few who had been against the measure all growled or sighed at the results. There was little they could do to go against the majority once it ruled.

"So it is settled then. Blue Cosmos/LOGOs is now hereby marked as a hate group and a human rights violations conspirator." Prime Minister Churchill declared. "Therefore, they have to be disbanded and turn themselves in for justice to be served. However, I doubt it will be that easy." He added with a sigh. "Many of the people responsible for this have been noted to be of the business world, mainly high-ranking businessmen. Therefore, there is a chance that they will try to hide and wait out the search for them. But, if we know of their locations where they might try to hide at, we can send in the armed forces of each nation to those areas."

"So, based on that, what is our best option?" Brazil's leader asked.

Prime Minister Warson turned to face her. "Our best option based on the data is to issue an ultimatum towards the group, and if they fail to follow through with it, then we will act and send in the United Nations Forces to each location where they would be hiding to arrest the members." The Canadian leader replied.

"And what would this ultimatum be?" the German leader asked.

President Putin faced the rest of the world leaders. "The ultimatum I propose is this. If Blue Cosmos fails to cease its violations of children's rights within twenty-four to thirty-six hours after it is issued, then we send in the UN Forces and arrest them on charges of conspiracy to rule the world as well as unethical medical practices and medical malpractice." He said.

"I see." Prime Minister Takami replied. "But that can't be all."

The Russian leader just laughed. "You're right. That is not all. Other charges will be crimes against humanity, and crimes against children to name two of them." President Putin replied.

"So, shall we issue the ultimatum then?" Prime Minister Churchill asked.

Many nodded, seeing it as the best option they had.

"Now that we have that settled, can we _please_ focus on restructuring the UN to what it once was?" President Hilson asked.

Many laughed, but knew she was right. "Yes, we shall." President Du Galle replied.

* * *

><p><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>

Stella was brought to the Naval Base Extended Recovery Center in a glass stretcher, that is, a stretcher designed to transport Extendeds. It was a regular stretcher, but had a glass covering that gave off the drugs that would keep the Extended alive until arrival at the Center, where treatment could begin.

She had her eyes closed, but opened them a bit. All around her, she could see doctors in lab coats, and others that were similar to her. As a scream cut across the air, Stella began to shake with fear. But the words of the doctor near her did not seem like what she would normally hear about that.

"How long has the boy been without his drugs?"

"About ten weeks, which is good considering he could barely survive without them for a mere day." A nurse replied.

The doctor nodded. "And he has been here how long?"

"About three months." The nurse replied.

Another nod. "That is very good, considering how long we have had him here. How long do you think it will be before he will be able to live without them?" he asked the nurse.

She looked at her data. "Not long. If all goes well, about a year. But that is just based on current estimates. If we factor in everything else, we predict about two-two and a half years. But that is at best, considering how he was to be a Super-Extended. As you said, it depends on just what type of Extended these children were being molded into." She replied.

"I see. Keep it up then." The doctor said as he moved aside for Stella's transport.

The man then looked at Stella's ID number she had been assigned. A frown appeared on his face. "ID Number 5910053, Stella L-no, Stella _Yuy_-Extended project 59013. Rescued from ZAFT ship _Minerva_. Fate-to be dissected as ZAFT study project, status: averted." He murmured as he read the data.

The girl was the sister of the famed Berserker of JOSH-A it appeared, at least, based on what that boy from ZAFT had said to the President before she had left for New York City.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be easy, but given that she was a normal Extended, her treatment would not take so long as some of the others he had been trying to treat. The man, Doctor Henry James, sighed. He had been the one who had started the Naval Base Extended Recovery Center with the hopes of returning the victims of the Extended Project to normal. The fifty-year old was now at the head of the Extended Reversal Program that had been started by the U.S. Military, and a prominent scientist in how to reverse the things done to the children.

Dr. James was the head of the NBERC as well.

Having been a pediatrician before he had created the center, he knew how to treat children and had loved working with them in the health care industry until he had left at age 48. But when he found out about the Earth Alliance's treatment of children, he had been so mad and pissed off. Dr. James also had a young child, and as a father as well as a former pediatrician, he had immediately signed onto the ERP that the U.S. Military had started. They had been looking for a skilled doctor, and he had been the one who had gotten the job. So now, as the head of the project as well as the center, he was in a good position to try and help children, just like he had when working as a family doctor.

He turned and made his way into the room where the girl, Stella was being taken.

"So, what do you have on ID Number 5910053, Stella Yuy?" Dr. James asked the aide with the girl.

"Well, sir, we have just the basics right now. But I can try and get the more detailed data from the higher-ups if you want." The young man replied.

Dr. James nodded. "I would like that. For now, just give me her charts with the basics."

"Yes, sir." The aide replied.

As he ran off, the older man looked back at Stella. He smiled. Perhaps this one would recover much faster than he was expecting, if all went well that is.

Even though Dr. James was a civilian with no formal military training, he had been given the rank of Major in order for him to work with the military on the ERP. Even so, he rarely used that title unless he needed something of value from the government.

Dr. James looked over Stella's charts, which listed the drugs she was on as well as her height, weight, blood type, age, etc. "Well, it seems that she is not as bad off as was initially assumed." He mused. The drugs she was on seemed to be easy to counter as they had the right counter-drugs. The data that they had obtained on her had been from the NAZAFT ship when it had returned. That brought him to his next patient, Mayu Asuka.

He frowned at her injuries that were listed. _'A broken arm, a fractured leg, lacerations, bullet wounds, blunt force trauma, malnutrition, dehydration, and who knows how many other injuries this girl has! I have _never_ in _all_ my years of working seen _anything_ like this!'_ he thought as he read through the list before grabbing his radio.

"Bring me all the data you can on Patient 10593, Mayu Asuka. I need her records, past medical history, and the data from that lab the EA obtained on her as well." Dr. James said to his aide.

With that, he let the radio hang from his belt as he made his way to where Stella and Mayu were located.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

As the ship reached the surface again, the waves crashed against the bridge. "Ascent complete. Engaging engines." Neumann said.

"Nothing on radar. About 90 to our destination." The radar man replied.

They had surfaced off the coast of ORB. Given what they were about to do, it was only natural that they surface nearby.

"We have kept Cagalli from her home long enough." General Dante replied as he looked at the nation ahead of them. A message then came through. The general looked at it, only to gawk and let out a yelp of surprise.

It was from NASA.

"What is it?" Murrue asked. Everyone on the bridge looked at General Dante.

"There is a message from NASA." He replied.

Mirillia looked at him. "Well, what does it say?"

General Dante looked at the message, which was encoded. "It says the Lord of the Searain is no more. The International borders are coming together in an Alliance with a Treaty for the good of the United planet of Nations. The Lion of ORB roars once more, eager to reclaim his throne…"

Many stared at the message's words. "The Lord of the Searain…Could that be Lord Yuna Roma Seiran?" John asked. "I mean, he was born when the sea was covered in rain. That is his nickname."

"It has to be." Murrue noted as she looked at General Dante. "But what about the next part?"

"'The International borders are coming together in an Alliance with a Treaty for the good of the United planet of Nations' part? I think that has to do with the IAT group." Neumann replied. His eyes then widened at the meaning of the next part. "The IAT…it was to be the next incarnation of the United Nations!"

Murrue and the others looked at him in shock. "Think about it. The IAT for the good of the United planet of Nations! It was to become the United Nations!" Neumann explained.

"Now it all makes sense!" John murmured. The whole ship had been following the world news, and now the true meaning of the IAT was clear. It was to bring the United Nations back, to fit with the current times.

"But what about the last part? 'The Lion of ORB roars once more, eager to reclaim his throne.' What does that mean?" Mirillia asked.

Murrue looked down. "I don't know. The only person who is known as that is Lord Uzumi and he was-!" She stopped, her eyes becoming wide with realization. "He never died…"

"What?" General Dante was surprised. "But NASA said his heartbeat was last recorded at 2:15 p.m. the day he died."

Murrue faced him. "Yes, but they did not mention a funeral or a death. They just said his heartbeat was last recorded at 2:15. They did not say he died, did they?"

General Dante's eyes widened at what the captain was telling him before he burst out laughing. "I see what they did there! They left the announcement vague on purpose as to let others guess Uzumi's fate as well as fool the assassin into thinking that he was dead!"

"Exactly!" Murrue said with a grin on her face.

Another message came from NASA came across the screen. "We have another one." Mirillia said as she looked at the contents. "The Lord of the Searain loses all he held dear. Taking what the goddess of victory held close resulted in a coup. He is in our custody. Treason knows no bounds."

"Did…did they just say that…Lord Yuna…was…_arrested?_ And on...charges of _treason?_!" Neumann asked in shock.

Mirillia read the message again before nodding. "Yes…they did…they actually did!" she cried. It was obvious that most of ORB had been angry at the Seiran heir, but this was like a breath of fresh air. He was out of power!

The message was set across the ship, making Chris smile as he hugged his fiancée and Liz lifted up her nephew in a joyous hug. Kira had a grin on his face and Cagalli had the most joyous reaction of all. She ran around the ship letting out happy whoops of joy as she did so.

Dearka chuckled at her antics as he too celebrated the occasion. Shani listened to his music while Martin and Orga read their books, but all three had grins on their faces as well.

The _Archangel_'s crew was no doubt in a happy mood, and it was a good feeling too.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Lord Uzumi walked around the base as people waved to him. He waved back, glad that these people had worked so hard to save his life. The NASA techs, engineers, and pilots as well as the soldiers and medics had worked hard to save his life, mainly those who had been on the ship that had saved him.

The CRLS commander had also played a part in saving his life by having him brought to Pearl Harbor. But it was the crew who he owed a lot to.

The Lion of ORB made his way over to one of the ships that was being serviced and saluted the men and women who had been working on it. They saluted back before going back to work.

He then saw the ORB flag on some of the ships. A smile crossed his face. So, some of ORB's men and women had left the combined EA/ORB fleet it seemed. At least some of the soldiers of ORB were still loyal to his ideals.

Uzumi then sighed before he made his way back the medical wing where he was needed for a physical examination.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Shinn and Rey sat in their cells, awaiting their fate.

The ship had recently arrived at Gibraltar, and was undergoing repairs at the same time a message from the PLANTs arrived.

"There's a level one coded message for the captain from headquarters." Meyrin said as she faced Captain Gladys and Arthur.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Shinn." Arthur said.

"I really don't know. Under normal circumstances, he would be executed. But…if they take his record into consideration, and the fact that he did not exactly hand her over to the Earth Alliance, he should escape the death penalty." She replied as the two made their way to her office.

"Because we failed to stop him, we may be charged as well." Captain Gladys added as she brought up the message. As soon as it came up, she and Arthur were stunned. "What?"

* * *

><p>Heero looked at the message that had come through. He had hacked into the com-line with the Zero System and had been able to get the message sent to his monitor. <em>'So, they decided to dismiss everything…and demote Shinn. Good. That should teach him a lesson.'<em> He thought as he sent a copy to Yzak. If anyone should know, it was the white-coat.

* * *

><p>"Get up." A guard said as he opened the door to Shinn's cell and Rey's cell.<p>

"The report and survival of the captured Extended is most regrettable. However, in light of your ship's accomplishments and the gravity of the current war situation, the matter shall be overlooked while pilot Shinn Asuka is to be stripped of his red-coat status." Arthur read before he staggered back. "I don't see how they could just overlook this whole affair, at least, with Rey Za Burrel."

The com-line rang. _"Uh, excuse me ma'am…"_ The two looked at the door which slid open, revealing Shinn and his guards. Shinn did not look very happy and was confident that he would be cleared of all charges.

Captain Gladys frowned at Shinn. "I see you brought him. Leave at once. I will talk to him." The guards saluted as Shinn walked in.

"So, what did headquarters say?" he asked in that uncaring tone of his.

The captain sat down with Shinn before her. "The message said they would overlook the matter." Shinn smirked at her. "_However_…" That shot down Shinn's hopes. "You will be stripped of your red-coat status for this little matter." Captain Gladys replied. "You will still pilot the Impulse, as your skills with it are too valuable to lose. But as of this moment, you are a green officer."

"WHAT?!" Shinn blurted. "How can they do that to me?!"

"Be grateful that you were spared the death penalty." Arthur growled. A hand from Captain Gladys stopped him "You knew that you would possibly die from this little venture. But, because of who you turned the girl over to, headquarters decided to spare you the execution by firing squad. Due to your actions in getting her away from us though, you were demoted as punishment instead."

Shinn growled at her response. "You are not above military law Shinn." Captain Gladys replied as she looked at him. "Now, you are to hand over your red uniform and change into the green uniform that we have given you." Shinn looked at the green uniform in his hands. A growl escaped him, but he knew that he should consider himself lucky in that he was allowed to live despite what he did.

There was nothing he could really do except complain, and that would get him nowhere either.

* * *

><p>As he made his way down to the lounge, crew members were talking about Shinn's demotion and Rey's pardon. There were some whispers about Shinn being spared because he was a Super Ace, but others were more talkative about Rey's pardon.<p>

The door hissed open, revealing Shinn in his green uniform and Rey. Yolant was very happy to see Shinn. "Shinn! I'm so happy for you! Was I every worried!"

Luna looked over, as did Athrun and Heero. They noticed Shinn's new uniform. Athrun walked over. "I'm sorry for any worry I caused you…" Shinn said as he looked down. This was new, Yolant noticed. Shinn _never_ submitted to _anyone_… "But I'm alright…Thanks for the concern…" he added after a sigh.

Heero smiled, realizing that Shinn was finally maturing. Rey noticed the smile as Heero closed his eyes. "No one is exempt from Military Law." A voice said as Shinn turned to see Yzak there as well. "Not even you."

"Commander…" Shinn murmured before he took on a hostile look. "Are you here to gloat at my demotion?" he growled.

Yzak just looked at the green-coat. "I could, but that would make me no better than any of those who hate Naturals." He replied. "I have to admit though, you actually did something right."

Shinn took on a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You actually thought things through instead of just acting on a whim. You put some thought into your actions and the consequences of those actions for each one, and then acted based on that information." Yzak said as Shinn looked at him. _"That_ is what a true ZAFT pilot would do. You, despite your demotion, have proven yourself of being called a red-coat. So, even though your rank is green, you are a red coat in my eyes."

Shinn smiled at the response. "Thanks, commander." He replied before looking at Heero and walking over to him.

The Berserker of JOSH-A noticed this and looked up at him. "Hey, Heero. Thanks for that back there." Shinn said as Heero recalled what he had mentioned to Shinn.

"For the advice?"

"Yeah." Shinn then looked down as he continued. "While I was in my cell, I thought over your words, and realized that you were right in many ways." He then looked up. "What I did, while it was the wrong action in many ways, it was also the _right_ action in that Stella lived, and I was spared being killed. However, if I had just turned her over to the Earth Forces like I originally intended, she would have been made to fight and I would have been killed or pardoned and cocky as a result. That, while it might have been the right action in many respects, would have been the _wrong_ action as well, as Stella would have been used to fight, and that would have led to her death."

Rey was staring at Shinn, surprised at what was happening before him. Shinn was _maturing_! This was not good for the plan or the chairman at all!

"But Shinn, you were spared the death penalty. Your skills are too valuable to lose!" Rey protested.

"While that may be true, Rey, I was demoted, and that shows that even I am not immune to military regulations." Shinn replied as he faced Rey. "I may be a Super Ace, but I am still like everyone else, and therefore, still subject to military rules."

Rey gaped at his response. His words had not even been sucked into the other pilot's mind! What was going on?! It was like Shinn was now out of his influence!

He would have to report this to Gilbert right away!

Yzak smirked at Shinn's response to Rey and his reply to Heero. The boy was indeed learning and making great strides as a person and a pilot. "I still have much more to learn though." Shinn admitted, making Yzak smile for real.

"Don't worry, you will learn soon enough." The silver-haired commander replied as he put a hand on Shinn's shoulder.

Rey and Shinn then saluted before they left.

Luna looked back at Heero, stunned at what had happened. "Did you really tell him that?" she asked.

The Natural nodded. "Yes. He needed to learn that whatever actions he took, some would really be the right ones to take, and some would really be the wrong ones to take."

Luna stared as Heero left as well, surprised that he had helped Shinn in such a simple, yet big way…

Heine looked back at Shinn as he left the lounge, noting the green uniform. He realized that Shinn must have been demoted, but there was something different about the boy, almost like he was more mature in a sense, or even more, less of an impulsive pilot. It was like he had calmed down in a way. How would that affect him in the coming battles? A smile crossed his face. This would be interesting indeed…

* * *

><p>Rey entered his room and closed the door before opening up a line that was secure. "Knight Rey to head priest. Knight Asuka is now out of reach. I repeat, Knight Asuka is now out of reach." He then closed the line and waited.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal had received the message and was surprised. Shinn was now out of Rey's influence?! This would not do. He _had_ to get Shinn back under their influence, otherwise the new world would not come about! They _needed_ his help! But that was impossible now it seemed.

He growled, but did not say a thing. It appeared that Heero Yuy was a much bigger threat than he had imagined even from the beginning. Durandal mused on how he would get rid of Heero Yuy. Perhaps he could have Yzak kill him, or even Heine. Or maybe even Rey. And how would they do it? Poison, an assassination, fake suicide? Which would suit the famed Berserker of JOSS-A? A mobile-suit malfunction perhaps? No, his personal machine was too hard to get into. A friendly fire incident? Perhaps…

There were so many options and so little time. The PLANT chairman frowned at this thought. It was only a matter of time until he revealed the plan to the world. And Heero Yuy had to go in order to make it a reality, as did the Clyne Faction. Both had to go indeed. Perhaps those who were affiliated with the Clyne Faction would be taken care of too. He needed as little opposition as possible if it was to be pulled off. Maybe when the Plan was in effect, he would wipe out New Juneau as well. Yes, everything that he needed to do would be done and he could end all war.

Of course, there was the enigma alliance of NASA he had to deal with as well. Something about that struck him as a bad idea, but the alliance would have to be dealt with. Considering the fact that he was unsure of how they would react to the Destiny Plan, Durandal knew that he had to be careful. Either they would support it and be a true ally of the PLANTs, or they would shoot it down and reveal themselves as the true Blue Cosmos supporters they were. There were two ways that it could go, and as such, two ways on how he would handle it.

A third possibility popped into his mind at that point, seemingly out of nowhere, and it sent shudders down his spine. NASA would perhaps shoot down the Destiny Plan and side with the Clyne Faction as well. Or worse…the _UN_ could come back into power and then the whole _world_ would be against him! Durandal shuddered at the thought of facing down an entire _planet_, armed and ready to use nukes no less.

He just hoped that the third possibility would not happen…

* * *

><p><em>UN Headquarters<em>

People wandered around the now opened complex, the cars driving in and out like they had once before so many years ago. The graves of those killed were uprooted and the bodies transferred to their home towns where they would be given real burials. The armed forces of the nations involved once more moved around, taking out the weeds and vines that had grown over the buildings. And, amidst it all, the flags waved in the breeze, their flapping now noticeable for miles around. Young children pointed up at the flags, and parents were staring as well, pointing it out to other, older adults like the children.

The opened complex was a welcome sight, as were the armed forces of each nation, not just the United States, Canada, and Mexico. Seeing the many people around the complex was a relief, as it meant a new era was now beginning to dawn…

* * *

><p><em>Mansion<em>

Lord Djibril stared at the one screen in his special observation room. There, before him, was the United Nations complex, _opened to the public once more!_ It made his blood boil with anger and pulse with fear. The United Nations was now involved in world affairs once more, and that meant that he would be arrested and tried on many charges that would lead to him never seeing the light of day again when they found him!

This would not do! He _had_ to get the WPG into power! But there were far fewer members than the UN had! Unlike him, _somehow_ they had gotten _150_ nations to join, and that was _not_ counting the Big Five…the WPG only had about 40 member nations, one of which happened to be ORB, or rather_ used to be_ ORB…

Things were getting more difficult and out of hand. He had no more control over things! Even ORB was out of his reach. But there was still a chance. Yes, he still had the Destroy! He could turn things around yet!

Or so he thought…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_Pentagon_

Defense Secretary Keller read over the reports on the ERP, or Extended Recover Project, that were on his desk. So far, the project was going well, with several hundred children being cured of their dependence on the drugs that made them the Extended they had been when found. Of course, the memory retrieval, while a success, left a lot to be desired, mainly in its recovery rates. Although many would argue that an 89-94% recovery rate was excellent, it was not to the United States. But then again, that was how the nation always was, pushing themselves to improve and wee how they could do better, holding themselves under such intense scrutiny.

It was just being a part of being an American he assu-no, he _knew_. No one else knew it better than the U.S. Trying to improve in how things were done in war was just a part of how the U.S. worked. Unlike the PLANTs who just went and attacked any place that was of vital interest and made a half-decent attempt to spare the lives there, the U.S. actually put in as much effort as they could, often going to 150% in trying to keep lives spared from attack. And if _any_ civilian lives were lost, then the American forces studied what went wrong and how they could do better the next time such an attack was required.

And that was a far cry from what the _EA_ did. They made no real attempt to spare civilian lives, well those that were huge Blue Cosmos/LOGOs supporters that is. The others might make such attempts, but those that were supporters of Blue Cosmos did not.

The Defense Secretary stood up from his desk and made his way over to the window, where he could see UN workers beginning to help rebuild the damaged city. Even though a large part of the city had been rebuilt, there were more buildings that still needed repair, and now those buildings would be given those repairs thanks to the UN workers in the area.

It seemed that things were beginning to move in a more positive direction.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Durandal sat in his office as he looked at the chess pieces before him. _"You seem to be at a stand-still."_ The unnamed man's image mused as it appeared.

"I am not. I am just musing on what to do next." Durandal replied. Oh, how he hated this man!

The image just smirked. _"One such as yourself is not immune from the fate that has befallen many leaders before you."_ It said.

A grunt escape the living man. "So what? Many fell before me yes, but none have tried what I am about to put into action." He replied.

"_One tried before you. And he fell to the combined might of the world, the same way you will."_ The image said as it looked at him.

The PLANT chairman shrugged. "Maybe it was because he tried it with force. I, on the other hand, will not force others to accept the Plan if they decide to reject it." Durandal replied.

"_Your attitude says otherwise."_ The image remarked. _"Only those who are certain of such a success will try to use force."_

Durandal looked away as the image frowned. _"The powerhouse of the world is the one thing that can stop you, and the United planet of nations will take you down soon enough."_ With that, it faded.

Durandal could only wonder what 'the united planet of nations' really meant…

* * *

><p><em>The Bonaparte<em>

Neo grinned at the new Destroy that Gyunei was now piloting. The Extended had been chosen as the best candidate to pilot the massive machine, which was now before him.

"You will pilot this machine. It is your new one. The Rosso Aegis is now obsolete, and this machine is truly yours." He said as the young man got a wicked grin on his face. Reccoa was already in hers with no trouble.

"Now we can kill some Space Monsters!" he crowed as he ran over to it.

Treize watched him, a frown on his face. "I am the best, so why are he and Reccoa piloting it?" he asked.

Neo looked back at him. "You are our best weapon Treize. If you pilot that thing, it would only hold you back. We need you in the Specter, where you are the biggest threat. If you use the Destroy, then you will not be a threat to the Coordinators." He replied.

Treize nodded, the explanation being all that he needed.

Soon, Treize knew, the ZAFT ship and Heero Yuy would go down in defeat. A smirk crossed his face. That would be quite a sight to see indeed…

* * *

><p><em>Onogoro<em>

The ORB forces were shocked to see the _Archangel_ in the area, but did not fire on the ship, as they knew Cagalli was on it. The ship made its way to the dock where the ORB ministers were waiting.

As the ship docked, the ramp came down, and Cagalli came out with some of her guards around her. Kira, Chris, Flay, and Liz all left, followed by General Dante, John, Martin, Shani, and Orga.

Unato was stunned by her sudden return.

"Lady Cagalli…?" he questioned. Cagalli walked up to him and stared for a moment before punching the older man in the stomach. Unato coughed as he staggered back.

"_That_ was for forcing ORB to break away from its ideals and attacking a ship that had no ill will towards us!" Cagalli snapped at him. "And where is Yuna? I want to give him a piece of my mind."

An ORB minister looked at her. "Lord Yuna did not return from a battle near NASA. We presumed he was dead until we got a message from NASA saying one thing. He was under arrest for treason to the United Nations and to ORB."

Cagalli was stunned. "What?"

"And there's more. The message also said that the-" "The Lion of ORB roars once more, eager to reclaim his throne. I know. I received the same message. My father is still alive." Cagalli replied.

"Ah…Yes. Well, either way, we are willing to accept your return. Lord Yuna said you were not the same, but well…after what you did, I doubt you are someone else, Lady Cagalli." The minister said.

"So, should I return to ORB and lead it until my father's return, or what?" She asked.

Lord Horuma of ORB then approached her. "I will lead in your stead until your father's return." He said. Cagalli stared at her uncle. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We feel that you are needed elsewhere at the moment." Horuma said. He looked at her with a smile on his face. "You can accomplish many things…but you are not needed in ORB at the moment. There are other places that need the _Archangel_, and you are a part of that crew."

Cagalli nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Now go. When Lord Yuna returns, we will not reveal your return to ORB's leadership. Just remember, we are loyal to you, and no one else. When you return, then you can fully reclaim the throne."

The _Archangel_ left the nation of ORB, heading to Eurasia where the _Minerva_ was…and consequentially, the Destroy as well…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Shinn gets spared the death penatly, but suffers another consequence instead. Stella is brought to the San Diego Naval Base to get treated, and the UN is finally reformed. Lord Yuna gets removed from power, and now Durandal has to tread lightly.<p>

And now for the moment you all have been waiting for! Shinn gets punished for his actions! I figured that having Shinn get demoted to green-coat would bring his ego down quite a bit. Since he is a Super Ace, Shinn felt invincible, but this little change will bring his ego down quite a bit since not even a Super Ace is immune tto military regulations.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	72. GS Phase 32: New Life Lost

******Chapter thirty-two is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******MWSeraph: Well, DNA does not determine everything in our lives, and even the people who study genes today know that. And Durandal will learn the hard way why the UN is a force to be reckoned with. And please keep your review comments limited to only one review please.******

******Final Genesis: Keep reading to see how!******

******darth-117: Well said. Well said.******

******Massacrer: Sorry, but mondays and fridays work out best for me.******

******117Jorn: It will soon.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it.******

******Navek: I like the green uniforms too!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it.******

******KnightGunAnime: Well, Djibril is not sending two Destroy to Berlin but rather one to two different cities. But the idea is the same. And Durandal will indeed tread carefully, especially since the UN gets wind of his plans in the next few chapters. And some nations may be trying to keep the money they enjoy following without caring where it comes from or where the extra goes. That is how politics work today, right? But yeah, marking LOGOs as a hate group is what should have been done from the get-go. Yes, ORB will get its spirits revived and Yuna deserved to suffer for what he did to Cagalli. Shinn did need to mature, which is something that never happened in the anime. And yes, even military officers, whether real or not, are still subject to military rules. Well, in current times, if a child is in danger for any reason, or if children are killed for any reason, Americans try to improve their tactics in warfare to prevent such incidents from reoccurring, because children are the future, no matter what. And yes, Dr. James was very well-written. To be honest, I just came up with him on the fly. Not bad for a last minute character.******

**************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************Also, I have a poll up on my profile on the final fight between Heero and Treize. Go vote for who you think would win between the two of them!**************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Two: New Life Lost<p>

Gyunei flew the Destroy into the outskirts of Berlin, where ZAFT forces were on station. A grin was on his face as he laughed and fired the Destroy's many weapons on the city. ZAFT ground units were wiped out, as were DINNs and BABIs. No one stood a chance.

"Yes, that's it! Die you Space Monsters! DIE!" he crowed.

Neo frowned. What was this war coming to?

* * *

><p><em>United Nations Headquarters<em>

Germany's leader, President Heinrich Van Marshal, looked up in shock as the word came in. "A massive machine is firing on Berlin?!" he shouted.

His aide nodded. _"Yes, President Heinrich. People are being told to evacuate, but many more are still trapped in the city. There is an Earth Alliance land-ship not too far behind it either."_

The German president growled. _'Ve Earth Forces are attacking my home? Well, vey just made a big mistake!'_ he thought as he looked to his fellow leaders. They had all heard the news as well.

"Well, what should we do?" he asked.

The UN members all looked at one another. "This is a blatant act of war and of destruction to a peaceful city that has not done anything hostile to the Earth Forces." President Du Galle remarked as she stood up. "This cannot go unanswered!"

President Hilson waved a hand, mentioning for her to sit down. "While attacking may be the best option, we need to look at the situation and then decide on how to act. Right now, the Earth Alliance, or the WPG really, is attacking a city, and we can't just send in troops with no real plan. We need to have a plan on how to act."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Prime Minister Churchill asked. "We need to do it quickly or more lives will be lost."

President Gonzalez looked at President Hilson who then stood up. "What I propose, and I need a yes or no vote right away afterwards, is that we send out the 7th Phantom Squadron and contact the _Minerva_ and _Archangel_ to help out. Knowing the Earth Forces, there will be countless of these things that they will deploy on Germany and the rest of Europe."

"So you are saying that we contact those two ships and work together in this situation?" Prime Minister Wan asked.

President Hilson nodded. "Yes. The combined military power just might take that thing down as well as that ship."

No one could argue with that logic, especially considering the fact that other nations would be caught in the path of those machines if they were not stopped.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_Pentagon_

Defense Secretary Keller had been alerted to the situation in Germany when a new alert came in, but this time from another source. But it was not another country outside America's and NASA's borders. Rather, it was _inside_ their borders!

Keller had a sinking feeling in his gut as a base general came on the line. The fact that it was the NORAD base made things even worse. The North American Missile Defense Command's main base was almost impossible to find considering its location, but if the base commander was contacting him, then something was happening.

"What is it?" he asked, fearing the answer. _"We have a massive machine attacking the area surrounding Denver, Colorado! People are in danger and this thing is attacking anyone and anything in sight!"_ the general replied.

The Defense Secretary's face paled at those words. "Oh no…"

* * *

><p><em>UN Headquarters<em>

The word of the attack on Denver, Colorado was even more shocking to say the least. UN members were wondering how many of those machines were in use as the images of Denver came up. People were shown running for their lives, the military trying to defend the city to the best of their ability. But that massive machine was reacting in the same way as the one in Berlin.

"They actually have the gall to attack an American city?! Oh…They just made the _biggest_ mistake of their lives, _ever_!" President Hilson snarled as she looked at the images.

Many world leaders began to fear for their own citizens' safety as the giant machines roamed both locations. "Just where will they send the next one?" Prime Minister Wan murmured.

President Du Galle frowned at the questioning statement. "We have no idea, but we have to be ready for anything, monsieur." She replied.

"We need to issue the ultimatum!" Prime Minister Churchill exclaimed.

"Not until we make some changes. This, _these_…things…, they need to be stopped, and only the group that created them can stop them without loss of life. If we don't demand that they stop the rampage of these things, Blue Cosmos/LOGOs will think that they can get away with these kinds of acts!" President Putin replied as he pointed at the screens.

President Du Galle nodded. "He's right. We need to change the ultimatum and then issue it. And this is going to have to be severe enough to not be taken lightly." She agreed.

"So, what are we going to say, that if they don't cease the operation of those things, that we will put severe economic restrictions on who the group can sell their goods to, and send in UN forces to root out their members without any warning, and that those sent in will be given orders to shoot to kill on sight?" Prime Minister Churchill said in a sarcastic voice.

Many stared at him, including the other four members of the Big Five. "That…may just work!" President Hilson exclaimed. Many of the other world leaders nodded at her words.

Prime Minister Churchill looked stunned, but then nodded as well. Not bad for something he had said out of sarcasm. "I will issue the ultimatum. Until then though, we need to act now to try and stop those things if the group does not order them to stop."

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Mansion<em>

"Well, gentlemen? What do you think? Isn't the Destroy…overwhelming?" Lord Djibril asked. He men on the screens before him nodded.

_"It certainly is. There's nothing left. Everything's being reduced to ashes."_ Mr. Hoffesumer replied.

"_How much to you plan to burn using this…thing?"_ Mr. Lorne asked.

"Wherever there's a ZAFT presence, we'll torch everything in sight. Anyone suspected of being intimate with them needs to be taught the lesson again. They need to remember that Naturals and Coordinators are just too different to get along." He replied. "And as for NASA, they need to be wiped out. It's as simple as that."

"And anyone who betrays that basic fact, will find that they have a one way ticket to hell." He finished.

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

Neo watched as the attack continued, unaware of what was reaching them at that moment…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Cagalli and the others stared at the massive machine that was attacking the city. Chris clenched his fists. "What is that thing?!" he asked. The machine was huge, and not even the ZAFT forces stood a chance.

"That thing…it's claiming innocent lives!" Mirillia exclaimed.

Kira looked at Murrue before glancing at Chris as well. "Miss Murrue, we need to take that thing down. And Chris, I am not trying to act like some superior being here. That thing is taking lives for no reason. ZAFT might have been stationed here, but that is not the reason the city should be wiped out. And if we don't engage that thing, then the newly reformed United Nations might consider using a nuke on the city to destroy that thing. More lives would be lost, so that is why we should engage it. If we fight it, we can try and minimize the lives lost here."

Chris stared at Kira, amazed at his reasons for fighting that thing. A smirk crossed his face. "I knew you would see things from a tactical point sooner or later." He then became serious. "But you are right. We need to stop that thing, and prevent the UN from considering using nukes by engaging it."

"Then let's head out." Kira said as Chris and the others nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

As Gyunei fired on more buildings, a blast of red and blue energy lanced out from the smoke, getting Gyunei's attention. "What?!"

A barrier activated, blocking the shot as Kira flew out from the smoke, Chris beside him in the Exia. Chris fired the GN Vulcan at the head of the machine, but once more, that barrier popped up, taking the shot and preventing any damage to it.

"Damn it! What is that thing capable of?" Chris swore as he flew around, avoiding the beams that were coming at him.

Neo saw the Freedom and the Exia and knew who they were. "The Freedom and the Exia…" he then gasped as he saw the white ship behind the two machines, other machines around it. "Them again…" he murmured. Kira tried to fire on the Destroy, but the barrier blocked the shots.

"What is that thing? It's huge!" Kira exclaimed. He was even more surprised to see it up close. It was even bigger than he imagined!

Gyunei growled. "Attack me?! Ha! You are weak when compared to me!" he cried as he unleashed several more beams at the Freedom, forcing Kira to slice the beams with his beam saber to block them from hitting his machine.

Neo them fired as well, making Kira dodge even more, but not at without a cost. He lost one of his beam sabers, leaving him with only one option left for defense if he lost his last one and his shield.

"Watch out Gyunei. That's the Freedom and the Exia. They're tough ones." Neo said as Gyunei laughed. "Ha! It doesn't matter! They'll die!" he cried as he hit the button. The eyes of the machine flashed as the thing turned into its mobile suit form.

Flay stared in shock. "What the…" She could not believe that the production of such a machine was even possible!

It was hard for everyone to ignore. The size of such a mobile suit was unheard of, even for the ORB pilots.

Gyunei cried out as he laughed, firing the chest cannons at the Exia, Freedom, Strike Raven, Strike Rouge, and the Dynames, forcing all of the pilots to dodge. The beams hit beyond them, wiping out even more of the city. Chris frowned at the damage, but knew it was better than the UN nuking the city.

"Damn…what's the point of attacking an uninvolved city like this?" Kira murmured as he flew in close.

Sting growled at the move. "Don't think you can ignore me you little…" he fired on the Freedom, only to be fired back on by Chris. "Damn it!" Sting snarled as he avoided the shots.

Neo fired on Kira next, only to be engaged by Flay as Kira dodged his shots. Neo dodged Flay's shots, surprised at the move.

Gyunei noticed this and growled, raising up the Destroy's hand and fired it at the foursome, making Chris and Flay dodge the shots, but barely while Kira flew around them.

"Back them up!" Murrue ordered. "Aim the Gottefrieds at it!"

The gun aimed and fired, narrowly missing Sting. The Destroy moved in front of Neo, putting up its barrier. The shot was blocked with ease.

"It blocked the shot…" Sai murmured with shock.

Cagalli growled as she tried to fire on it, but the machine just took the blasts with no trouble thanks to its shielding. Gyunei laughed at the pathetic attempt. "You are nothing but a parasite!" he cried with glee as he fired on Cagalli, making her block the shots with her shield.

"Damn it!" She snarled. This was not going well.

* * *

><p><em>Denver, Colorado<em>

The NASA forces in the area moved to defend the city from the massive machine that was making its way there. Reccoa just scoffed. "You think you can beat me? Think again!" She snarled as she fired on the forces approaching her. The Destroy unleashed its missiles at the defenders, taking out some of their transports.

One of the defenders, Ensign Hela Kingston, fired her Raptor's main gun at the massive machine, but that same shield popped up, blocking the shot. "Damn!" She snarled. "This thing is almost unstoppable!"

"_But why attack us? We have no ZAFT presence here!"_ another pilot exclaimed as he fired on the same shield. The ensign flew around, trying to avoid getting shot at, but it was not easy. The unknown assailant fired missiles at her, but several Traverses fired their guns at the missiles, taking out the warheads before any damage could be done.

Ensign Kingston growled as her blue eyes narrowed beneath her glasses. The machine was almost impossible to hit with ranged weapons due to its shield. And it was hard to get close to take it on with a beam saber due to all of the missiles and ranged beam weapons on it. "That thing is a walking arsenal!" she growled as she flew back from it.

"_None of us can penetrate that shield…we just don't have the force to do such a thing."_ Another pilot said as he dodged a missile shot.

As Reccoa fired on the NASA forces, they were forced to dodge to stay alive. "You insects will all die!" she shouted as she let loose with the four massive chest cannons.

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

Gyunei disconnected the massive arms of his Destroy and launched them at the five machines that were facing him down. Chris growled as he and Kira were forced to dodge the first arm while Flay, Liz, and Cagalli were forced to dodge the second.

Liz landed back on the _Archangel_ to try and snipe at the massive machine, but when she fired with the GN Sniper Rifle, the shot was blocked by that barrier again. "Damn!" Liz swore as she put the sniper rifle away.

Chris tried to get close, but a massive hand flew at him, forcing him back. He growled, feeling useless due to his machine's specialty being close-range combat. There was no way to take that thing on and win it seemed!

The massive hands flew around, keeping the attacking machines at bay while the other EA pilots just watched with amusement. Seeing the famed pilots of the first war struggle was so much fun!

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Tao stared at the massive machine as they approached Berlin. Their mission _had_ been to keep the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_ from fighting one another, but this attack changed that whole mission directive. Now their orders were to try and stop that thing as well as the EA pilots with it.

"What is that thing?!" Aki' shouted as he stared at it.

"I don't know…but our orders are to take it down. We have to team up with the _Archangel_ in order to do so though, so it may be tough." Tao growled as she looked at him before glancing to Aisha. "You are in charge. Akira and I are heading out."

"Right." She said as the two left.

The hanger doors opened as the Wing was moved into launch position via the catapult, now in its mobile fighter form. _"Wing Gundam, you are clear to launch."_ Aisha said over the com-line as Akira looked out the cockpit view-screens. "Akira Nishikama, Wing launching!" Aki' cried as he threw the throttle forward, just as the catapult launched his machine into the air.

The Diver was next, landing on the catapult in its MS form. _"Diver, you are clear to launch."_ Aisha said as Tao nodded. "Tao White, Diver, launching!" she cried as her machine was launched into the chaos as well. The Phase Shift of the Diver activated as it raced towards the conflict.

Sting noticed the two new machines, as did the other EA pilots. "Gai, can you take them on?" Neo asked. _"Yes! I will kill them!"_ Gai cried as he flew towards the duo.

Aki's warning alarm bleeped as he looked up, only to see the Z.A.M. Gundam speeding towards him. His eyes widened at the machine. "Nisha…" he murmured before his eyes narrowed. This time, he _had_ to disable the Z.A.M. Gundam. Then he would be able to try and get Nisha back to normal.

Tao snarled as the enemy unit fired its chest cannons at them. Both NAZAFT pilots dodged the blows, but then regrouped and fired at the EA unit. Gai blocked the shots on his shield, laughing as the rock music played in his cockpit. "Time for you to dance with me!" he cried as he fired off some missiles at the Wing. Akira growled as he unleashed the Hellfire mini-missiles at the oncoming warheads, both groups of missiles cancelling each other out.

As the smoke cleared, the mobile suits all hovered there, each in a battle position.

Kira took notice of the Diver and Wing Gundams fighting the Z.A.M. Gundam and decided to leave the EA pilot to them. He and the others had to focus on defeating the massive mobile suit before them.

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

The ZAFT council was worried about what was happening on the surface. "The target is currently making its way through the city of Berlin." A council member said as he looked at the chairman.

"What is going on? Why wouldn't they at least give a warning first?" A councilwoman demanded.

"They're burning down cities at random. It's insanity is what it is!" a councilman replied.

"We must withdraw immediately! Most of our forces in those cities have been annihilated, Mr. Chairman!" the new defense chairman pleaded as he stood up.

Durandal remained calm as he looked at him. "What good will that do? A withdrawal isn't going to solve anything."

The new defense chairman looked flustered.

"The _Minerva_? Where is it now?" Durandal asked.

"It's currently heading for Berlin under orders from Fleet Headquarters." The defense chairman replied. "But given the ship's current fighting strength, it won't be much help…"

"Yes, that may be true, but we cannot let them get away with this!" Durandal said as he stood up. Many looked at him. _"Someone_ has to stop them, or their arrogance will know no bounds…and more cities will be lost…"

Everyone looked down, knowing that he was right. "This barbarity cannot be allowed to continue…" Durandal murmured as he looked at all of them.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a message came over the air for everyone to hear. The PLANTs were stunned at the words of the announcement as was the rest of the world while Blue Cosmos members were outraged.<p>

"_This is the United Nations organization. Blue Cosmos, you are hereby ordered to cease this senseless violence on a member nation's capital city as well as the assault on a civilian city not involved in the fighting! You have 24-36 hours to cease the operation of those weapons of mass destruction, or there will be severe economic restrictions put in place on you concerning who you can sell your goods to! In addition, if you fail to comply, we have the authority to send in UN forces to root out your members and the forces will have orders to shoot to kill on sight!"_

* * *

><p><em>Mansion<em>

Djibril was outraged by this. How could the UN have come back from the grave when the WPG was in effect?! This did not make any sense!

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Durandal was stunned, as were the rest of the PLANT leaders. The UN was _back_?! Many councilmembers looked at one another, talking in surprised voices. But Durandal was shaking inside. The _UN was back!_ This did not bode well for Destiny at all. In fact, it made his plans for the world even less likely to occur! He shook his head. Right now, that monster machine came first. He would deal with the UN later.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders all gathered around to figure out what to do next. "We issued the ultimatum, but what should we do to deal with that thing now?" Prime Minister Wan asked as he looked at his fellow leaders.

"Well, I, for one, think that we should take command of the situation. From what we know, the famed _Archangel_ is in the area, and the _Minerva_ is heading there next. And if you count the new NAZAFT ship as well, we should have three ships to take that thing down. Since we are the world's leading organization, we should have the authority to take command of those ships and make them work together to take it down." President Putin replied as he looked at the other leaders.

"True, but we have no real command over the PLANT vessel. We only have command over the NAZAFT vessel. The _Archangel_ will be willing to work with us, yes, but not the ZAFT ship. Not unless we talk to the chairman about it." President Hilson replied.

"Then maybe we should." Prime Minister Warson mused as everyone looked to him.

President Du Galle shook her head. "No. The PLANT chairman will only deny us that luxury. We need to use our authority as the leaders of the world to take command of the situation, and we can. It just has never been done before." She responded.

Everyone looked at one another, confused on what to do. Prime Minister Churchill looked like he was thinking, as he had his eyes closed before they opened. "She is right. We have that authority. We just need to use it. And now is that time."

People looked to him, but nodded. They knew that in certain situations, the UN could take command of any ships in an area that was under attack. And this qualified as one such situation.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

The Buster Gundam was loaded onto the catapult, having been brought onboard before Dearka had rejoined them.

"_Buster Gundam, you are clear to launch!"_ Mirillia said as the Buster was moved into position.

"Dearka Elsman, Buster Gundam, ready!" Dearka cried as he launched, the Phase Shift powering up as he left the ship.

Kira flew around, dodging lasers from the Destroy's monster hands. Chris was having trouble as well, Flay and Cagalli included.

The Chaos opened fire on Kira, making him dodge while Chris fired on Sting. "Take this!" Sting cried. "A Mobile Suit's performance doesn't decide who's strongest! I'll defeat you two myself!"

Kira swore as he dodged the shots from the Chaos, Chris firing the whole time. Sting fired on them both, but Chris took some hits on the Exia's armor, making him grunt with the impacts.

"This guy…He just won't let up!" Chris growled as he dodged another shot from Sting, which forced him into the path of the Destroy's hands. He looked back and let out a snarl as he flew up and away from those hands.

"_Chris! Let me try something!"_ Dearka shouted as the Exia's pilot flew back, allowing the Buster to get a good shot at one of the hands.

A smirk crossed Dearka's face as he got a target lock. "Time to say goodbye!" he shouted as he let loose with the Buster Gundam's rifle and weapons. The shots and missiles flew at the hand, which then got blocked by the other which used a beam shield. Dearka was stunned as the first hand opened fire on him, forcing him to move back.

As the Chaos fired on Kira, Cagalli flew down with Flay and Liz. _"Leave this guy to us! Just focus on that thing! Dearka and Chris need the help."_ Cagalli said as she fired on the Chaos.

Kira smiled at her, knowing she was a capable pilot. "Okay. Be careful." He said before he flew towards the Destroy.

Liz fired on the Chaos from afar with her sniper rifle while Flay tried to get close and use her beam sabers. But Sting dodged both with little effort. "Ha! You can't hit me!" he cried as he fired on the trio.

* * *

><p>The <em>Minerva<em> headed towards Berlin, its mission now clear. "40 to target ma'am!" an officer said as the ship got closer.

"Bringing up the visual." Meyrin said as she looked at the scene before her. It was worse than they had thought. "I'm getting no response from our frontline command post!"

"Checking thermal patterns." The radar operator said as he brought them up. "It looks like…the Freedom! Also, the Strike Rouge, some ORB Murasames, the Dynames, the Exia, the Strike Raven, the Buster, the Wing, the Diver, the Chaos, the Specter, the Verde Buster, the Z.A.M. Gundam, and some Windams. And…the _Archangel_! Plus one unknown!"

It was a real chaotic battle out there. Captain Gladys growled. This was not good. "You're kidding! What's that ship doing here?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Looks like they take their self-appointed role of guardian angel seriously. Any cry for help, and they come swooping in." Captain Gladys growled. "Bring the ship to Condition Red. Prepare for anti-Mobile Suit combat."

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur said as he snapped to attention. The bridge began to lower as Meyrin put out the announcement.

"_Going to Condition Red. Going to Condition Red. All pilots, board your machines and stand-by. All pilots, board your machines and stand-by."_

* * *

><p>In the pilot room, Shinn and Heero stood up. At that moment, the com-line opened up.<p>

"_Shinn."_ Shinn looked to Captain Gladys, as did Heero. "What is it?" he asked. _"The situation is more chaotic than I imagined. We can't contact any of our frontline military forces. And the enemy is being engaged by the Freedom and the rest of the _Archangel_'s machines as well as the ship itself. Plus there is an unknown out there as well."_

"Kira…" Athrun murmured.

"How come?!" Shinn asked, angered by this fact. "What are they doing here?!"

"_I don't know what their plan is, but you only have one target."_ The captain said.

Shinn looked down. _"I know our fighting strength is limited right now, but our ship has been ordered to stop that thing no matter what it takes. Headquarters is depending on you and Heero, Shinn. Do your best."_ With that, the line was cut.

Shinn looked back at Rey and the others, but did not scoff at Athrun. "Be careful." Athrun said, with a nod from Shinn.

* * *

><p>Gyunei fired the hand cannons, making Chris, Kira, and Dearka all dodge the beams. Seeds shattered in Chris's and Kira's minds, allowing Chris to dodge the missiles that were launched while Kira fired on the missiles and dodged the remainder.<p>

"Kira! No!" Murrue shouted as the missiles all blew up.

"That thing's a monster alright. It's awful, and we can't fire the Lohengrin inside a city." Neumann said as he looked at the images before them.

Neo smirked at the Freedom. "I got you now!" he shouted as Kira dodged his blows, leaving Chris and Dearka to face down the monster weapon alone. _'That Windam…there's something…'_

Sting dodged the shots of the Strike Raven and the Strike Rouge, allowing Liz to get a clear shot with her sniper rifle. She fired, but Sting dodged it as well.

The massive Destroy hands followed around the Exia and Buster once more, making both dodge the beams. "Damn it! This thing is almost unbeatable! It's like there is no weakness!" Dearka swore as Chris dodged another beam barrage next to him.

"_Tell me about it! I can't even get close to do some damage with my machine's beam sabers or other weapons!"_ Chris said as he fired the GN Vulcan at a missile that was coming up from behind him.

Chris dodged another beam barrage, only to get impacted by a missile. The explosion did not do much damage, but it did make Chris back off a bit. _'How can we beat this thing?'_

Gyunei laughed as he fired the head cannon. The shot missed the duo, but barely.

* * *

><p>The Core Splendor rose up on its catapult to be launched. Shinn powered up the engines as he was given clearance to launch. "Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!"<p>

He sped out into the ruined city, the Impulse's parts following him.

Wing Zero launched from the right catapult, Heero not even saying a word.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Mirillia noticed the five blips on her radar. "Five heat sources approaching." She said. "It looks like…the Impulse…and…Wing Zero!"

"The _Minerva_ is right behind it!"

Murrue growled. So that was it…

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

The Impulse combined into its MS form as Heero turned Wing Zero into its own MS form. Shinn cried out as he sped into battle.

On the bridge of the _Minerva_, Captain Gladys was thinking the same thing. "It would be nice if our ships could join forces…but that could be difficult…after all that's happened…"

Shinn tried firing on the Destroy, but the beam bounced off the shield. Gyunei just laughed hysterically as he fired the head cannon, forcing Shinn back. "Damn! Just what will it take to stop that thing?!" Shinn swore.

Meanwhile, Heero was engaged with Xander and Treize both. Xander fired on Heero as the Berserker of JOSH-A dodged, only for him to block a shot from Treize on Wing Zero's shield.

Heero growled at the situation. This just made things a whole lot harder, even for him.

* * *

><p><em>Denver, Colorado<em>

The NASA forces opened fire on the Destroy, but that shield kept all attacks from hitting, and the fighters could not fire for fear of damaging the city even more.

"This is unbelievable! How can we win against that thing?!" Ensign Kingston snarled as she flew down to avoid getting hit.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

Everyone stood around as they looked at the mass of mobile suits engaging the monster in each city. The one in Berlin was the real threat though, as it was in Germany's capital.

"We have all three ships in the Berlin battle!" Prime Minister Warson realized. "We can make our move!"

Everyone there looked at him before looking at each other and nodding. "Very well. The United Nations shall now take control of this situation!" Prime Minister Churchill said as he looked at every world leader present.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva, Constitution, Archangel<em>

"_Attention all combatant ships! This is the United Nations. We are hereby taking command of the situation. All three ships are to work together to take that thing down! Any EA mobile suits that get in the way are to be shown no mercy! This is a situation that requires all combatants that are not EA to work together! It is the only other option to save Berlin!"_

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Captain Gladys looked at the rest of the bridge crew. "Well, Captain? Should we?" Arthur asked.

"They are the world's leading organization. We can't just ignore an order from them." she replied as she looked at Arthur. "If it is the only way to stop that thing, then we will."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Murrue stared at the message. "Well, should we? I mean, we are fighting ZAFT." Mirillia said as she looked at the captain.

"It came from the United Nations. It should not just be ignored." General Dante said. "It was a direct order, and we can't ignore it. It may be the only way aside from a nuke to save Berlin."

"Then we should do so." Murrue declared as the crew nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Aisha looked at the image of her commander, who was out in the middle of the fighting. "Did you get that?" She asked.

"_Yeah, I got it alright. And they have a point. Working together may be the only way to save the city so that it is still livable afterwards."_ Tao replied as she glanced at Aisha. _"So we can't ignore it. We have no choice."_

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

The three ships began to move so that they were near one another. As this was going on, the pilots of each ship still fought. Chris dodged a barrage of lasers from the two hands that were still flying around the battlefield.

He tried to attack the Destroy from behind, but the barrier kicked in again, making him growl. This was getting ridiculous!

On the ground, Shani was protecting civilians using his own shield that deflected beams and Martin was driving back any Windams near the two of them. Orga was defending the _Archangel_ with John, the two of them stationed on the ship's outside hull.

Up in the air, Heero was fighting Xander only now, Treize having withdrawn due to power issues. _"Where is Stella?!"_ Xander demanded. _"What did you do to her?!"_

"I did nothing. All that we did was hand her over to NASA to get treated so she could become a normal person." Heero replied as he dodged a shot that would have taken out Wing Zero's left leg. He then fired on the Verde Buster, forcing Xander to dodge the Gatling guns. "She was dying and there was no other way to save her! She would have died if she was returned to the Earth Alliance!"

Xander just growled before he fired again. _"No filthy Coordinator is going to tell me a lie like that!"_ he snarled.

"I am no Coordinator! I am a Natural!" Heero shot back as he fired with the Twin Buster Rifle. Of course, the blast was not at full power, so Xander was able to dodge it with ease.

Xander could not believe the words he had heard. _"I am no Coordinator! I am a Natural!"_ Here was a skilled pilot, whom he thought was a Coordinator, and it turned out the Berserker of JOSH-A was a _Natural?!_ And yet the other pilot could keep up with most, if not all, Coordinator pilots on the battlefield!

The revelation was a surprise. Who knew?!

Elsewhere the three ships of each major faction were now side by side. The _Minerva_, the _Constitution_, and the _Archangel_ were all facing down the Destroy and its EA back-up.

"_Captain Gladys."_ The captain of the _Archangel_, Murrue Ramius, said as she appeared over the com-line.

"_What a surprise."_ Tao said as she tried to fire on the Z.A.M. Gundam. _"All three of the major factions thus involved are fighting a common threat for once. Who would have thought it to be possible?"_

"Cut the chatter. We need to figure out how we are going to take that thing down." Captain Gladys said. "Frankly though, I am surprised that, given what has happened, you were so willing to work with us."

Tao smirked. _"Well, the UN _is_ the major organization that leads the world. It's not like their orders can be ignored so easily."_ She said before she swore and dodged another blast that would have killed her.

"True. But did they even contact each of our respective leaders before doing such a thing?" Captain Gladys asked.

Captain Ramius shook her head. _"Not that we are aware of. And in this situation, that need is apparently overridden."_

The _Minerva's_ captain frowned as she looked back at the battle. "Still, either way, that thing is our top priority. We need to take it down, and given how it and the other EA pilots are giving our own pilots such a hard time, it will not be easy."

"_Then I suggest we focus on that WMD. If we can focus our weapons on it all at once, then the shield will be overloaded."_ Tao said as she dodged yet another missile from the Z.A.M. Gundam.

"No. We need to find a way to minimize casualties and damage to the city." Captain Gladys said as she looked at the other two commanders.

"_We should then try a tactical retreat and get them to follow us out of the city."_ Captain Ramius said as she looked at Captain Gladys.

Tao had to admit, the idea was sound. But she had to focus on her own battle. _"I have my hands full here. Vice-Commander Nihao will be the one you will talk to. Good luck."_

With that, the vice-commander of the NAZAFT ship came up on screen.

"_I heard everything. So, do any of you have a plan on how to get this thing away from Berlin?"_ She asked.

"We need to lure it away somehow." Captain Gladys said as she looked at Aisha. The green-haired woman nodded.

"_I see. What if we try and lure it away with the machines that are engaging it? I mean, the pilot of that thing would want to chase them down and eliminate them right? So why not use that to our advantage?"_ Aisha said as she looked at them.

The other two captains looked at one another. It was not like they had any other option, right?

"Very well. The _Minerva_ will follow through." Captain Gladys said as she looked at the captains of the other two ships.

"_The _Archangel_ will follow suit."_ The other captain said before the vice-commander nodded.

* * *

><p>On the battlefield, Shinn fired on the massive machine, but the shot was blocked once more. And with those two hands flying around firing at him and the others, it was almost impossible to get close. The missiles and other weapons did not count either.<p>

"Damn it! This thing is a frigging monster! It refuses to go down!" he snarled before he heard his com-line beep. _"Shinn."_

"Huh?" Shinn was stunned. Why was the captain contacting him in the middle of a battle?

"_You need to lure that machine away from the city with the other pilots. Under normal circumstances, this would not be happening, but in this case, we need to put our battles between each other aside to take down the common threat we all face."_

Shinn frowned, but he knew what she meant. Sometimes, one had to work with their enemy if a bigger threat emerged and it threatened both sides.

The ZAFT green turned and flew away towards the other pilots that had been fighting the thing as well. He could see the Exia, the Freedom, and the Buster Gundams heading away from the city as well, no doubt following the orders of the famed 'White Legend'.

While this was happening, Heero was fighting Xander to a standstill. Xander was now reeling from what Heero had told him, and that had given Heero the advantage. In the end though, Heero won, taking off the arms of the Verde Buster.

As Xander retreated, Treize launched and flew up to fight Heero. A smirk was on his face. Now that the weakling Xander was out of the fight, it was his turn to take on the Berserker of JOSH-A.

* * *

><p><em>Denver outskirts<em>

The NASA forces were fighting to the best of their abilities, and still losing. Reccoa just laughed. "How pathetic! You won't win!" she shouted as she fired the chest cannons.

"Damn it! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ensign Kingston shouted as she flew down towards the chest of the Destroy, her Raptor's beam saber active in its hand. She dodged the beams by flying in between them, and slashed the cockpit, making Reccoa scream out.

The massive machine stopped its attack, giving everyone a small breather before Reccoa looked up. "You…dare to attack _ME?! HOW DARE YOU!"_ she screamed as she fired the missiles of the Destroy and the hands. The hands zipped around in the air, but Ensign Kingston remained in control of herself and dodged the beams that shot from the fingers.

As other Raptors engaged the hands in the sky, the Traverses took on the Destroy from the ground. While beams failed, the missiles of the tank-like mobile suits did not. The warheads impacted the legs of the monster machine, giving it burns and melting the protective armor with each round that hit.

Ensign Kingston smiled at the progress. _Now_ things were going in their favor! She flew down with her beam saber out, aimed at the cockpit's center. Reccoa saw this and gasped. She pulled the escape hatch and the cockpit door opened, allowing her to escape just before impact.

The Extended escaped the Destroy, just as Ensign Kingston impacted the now-empty cockpit, the beam saber piercing the reactor. A few seconds passed, allowing the ensign to escape the blast radius, just as the Destroy flashed and an explosion filled the air.

They had won…

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

Treize fought Heero, making the Natural growl as he dodged a blow from the Extended. He had to fight _this_ guy again, and right after a battle no less! Of course, then again, Heero was no normal Natural either.

The Berserker of JOSH-A fired his shoulder-mounted Gatling guns, but the bullets did little damage to the Specter. Trezie just laughed. "You really think that mere bullets can stop me?! You really are a weakling after all!" he said as Heero dodged a blast from one of the rifles of his machine.

Heero growled at the remark. He was weaker true, but then again, who _wasn't_ weak? Hell, even _he_ was weak! But to claim that one was strong and not weak? That was the ultimate arrogance. Even _he_ knew no one was truly strong.

"No one is truly strong, but no one is truly weak either!" Heero shouted back as he fired the Twin Buster Rifle. Treize dodged the beam, but, because it was at half of its full power, the beam grazed the leg of the Specter.

The two pilots flew at each other again, this time swords drawn. Treize flew with his 'Tempest' beam sword out, just as Heero flew towards him, twin beam sabers out. The two locked blades, Heero with one sword blocking Treize's sword. Then, Heero swung the other blade towards the cockpit, forcing Treize to dodge.

'_At this rate, I won't be able to land a hit, even _with_ the Zero System. From what I know, this machine is a high-speed type. So maybe I can wear down its batteries and then take him on.'_ Heero thought before he flew off, Wing Zero's thrusters going at full.

Treize just sneered. _'There is no way that I will engage in a high-speed chase just so you can gain the edge, you Natural scum.'_ He though as he targeted Wing Zero's back with the multiphase beam cannon.

Heero swore as he heard the target lock alarm. He pulled up, getting out of range and flying back towards Treize.

Elsewhere, the Z.A.M. Gundam was fighting both the Diver and the Wing. Gai laughed as he fired off some missiles towards Tao, only for Aki' to fire his beam rifle at the missiles, destroying them.

"Time for you to die, Patchworkers!" Gai shouted in glee before Aki' growled. He was tired of hearing his cousin speak like an Earth Alliance officer! It was not who he was!

"_That's ENOUGH!"_ he snarled over the com-line as he fired his machine's engines, beam saber out. But before he could strike, Gai fired on the Wing's engines. The shot was a hit, causing an explosion of smoke and fire to erupt from the machine's back. Aki' cried out as the alarm went off and his machine went down. By luck though, the Wing managed to land on its side, which meant the impact was less damaging to the machine and pilot both.

Tao looked down, only for her alarm to bleep. She turned and, using her machine's close-range weapons, was able to disable the Z.A.M. Gundam. The enemy machine lost both arms and a leg before crashing to the ground in a smoking heap. But that was not without a cost. Gai had managed to make Tao's machine lose an arm and both legs before crashing to the ground. Tao groaned as she looked at the damage. She was alive, but her machine was now out of commission for the rest of the battle. And Akira would be the only chance they had at getting back to their ship alive.

As both NAZAFT pilots crashed, Heero was still fighting Treize. The pilot of Wing Zero growled as he tried to get a hit on the Specter, but Treize just laughed. To him, even Heero's best attempts at taking him down were pathetic at best.

"You are truly a skilled opponent. It is too bad that you are not up to my skill level. If you were…then I might have a real threat on my hands." He sneered as Heero's eyes widened. Was this pilot really that skilled?

A black seed shattered in Treize's mind, making Heero tense up as the same feeling he had once encountered emerged. But, like last time, the Zero System was there to keep the feelings of dread at bay. Heero closed his eyes and tried to call upon the system, but Treize did not let him, as he fired on Wing Zero shortly after.

Heero growled as he flew up to avoid the blows. This would not be easy for him. In fact, if anything, it would be _harder_ for him than the last time he fought this EA pilot.

Deciding to use Wing Zero's high speed to stay ahead of Treize, Heero gunned the thrusters to their max, which gave him a decent lead. Using that little time he had, Heero was able to use the Zero System to determine what would be the best plan of attack.

Several plans ran through his mind before one became clear. It was not a simple plan, and was in fact, almost suicidal. But then again, it would not be suited for him if it was easy.

Heero turned his machine and took out the infamous Twin Buster Rifle before he aimed it at the Specter.

* * *

><p>The three ships were now outside the city of Berlin, with each of their main pilots fighting the Destroy still. Kira fired on the massive machine, but that shield kicked in again before Shinn flew up, beam saber out. He dodged the beam cannon attacks from the chest, and slashed across the chest, making Gyunei cry out.<p>

Flay, Liz, and Cagalli were still fighting Sting away from the Destroy battle. Liz took aim at the chest of the Chaos, and fired, making Sting dodge the shot, but that was what Liz wanted. He wound up flying right into the path of the Strike Raven's and Strike Rouge's beam sabers. Both female pilots sliced the Chaos across the chest and from the back. Sting cried out as the Chaos exploded.

All three female pilots grinned at one another before they looked back at the Destroy battle going on not too far off.

With the Destroy battle, Shinn felt a grin cross his face as a seed shattered in Kira's mind. The Freedom's pilot fired on the now smoking machine, getting a hit at last using the Hi-Mat mode. Then he felt it. That feeling of familiarity from the Windam he was fighting as well...

"Miss Murrue, prepare to retrieve this pilot." He said before he got out his machine's beam sabers and sliced Neo's Windam to pieces. The machine crashed, as Murrue stared at the limp form.

Gyunei noticed this and just laughed. Chris smirked as he got out his machine's close-range weapons. He flew up and, using the GN Long Sword, sliced one of the missile-pod shoulder pads off. Gyunei noticed this and snarled. "How _dare you!"_ he shrieked as he fired with the head cannon. Chris dodged the blow, revealing the Buster with its main weapons aimed. Dearka let rip the missiles and beams of the Buster, which cancelled out the main head cannon of the Destroy, allowing Shinn to get in another hit with the beam saber.

The Extended pilot cried out as shrapnel impaled him. Looking at the damaged cockpit, Gyunei growled. He knew that the Destroy was damaged badly, but he refused to retreat. Not when he was still capable of winning! Then he would show Treize who was the _true_ perfect Extended!

"You are mine!" he cried as he fired off the chest cannons again.

* * *

><p>Heero fired on Treize, making the Extended laugh as he dodged the shot. "Is that the best you can do?" He sneered.<p>

'_Not even close.'_ Heero though as he used the blinding light of the beam to sneak up behind the Specter's pilot, beam sabers out. The Natural snuck up on him, flying in at high speed. Treize's target lock alarm bleeped, but by then it was too late. Heero sliced off the multiphase beam cannon as well as the shield. Treize cried out as his machine sustained damage. Wing Zero circled around for another strike, but Treize fired his beam revolvers at Heero, making him dodge the blows.

Treize was now pissed as hell. "You…HOW DARE YOU! NO ONE attacked me successfully and lives! NO ONE!" he shouted as he fired on Heero. Heero blocked the shots with his shield, which Treize now lacked.

Taking no chances, the Berserker of JOSH-A flew to the side, making the Specter bypass him. "I will kill you!" Treize shouted as he pushed his machine to its limits. Reaching over, he sneered. "Let's see how you like this!"

He pushed that button again, turning the amount of drugs being pumped into his body to its maximum level. Treize began to see red as he let out an animalistic growl. The pilot snarled as he sped towards Wing Zero, the bayonets on his beam revolvers out and active.

Heero's eyes widened as he dodged the attempt to hit him. The Natural flew up, just as Treize came at him at full speed.

'_This is like that one time I fought him!'_ Heero realized as he engaged Wing Zero's engines to maximum power. The Gundam pilot flew ahead of Treize before flipping upside down and pulling the Twin Buster Rifle and firing. The Specter dodged, making the blast miss, and forcing Heero to use his beam sabers again. _'So, it's a sword fight…'_ he mused as he dodged the bayonets.

* * *

><p>Gyunei sneered as he fired on the Exia, making Chris block the shots with his GN VulcanSword/Shield. The Exia was pushed back, but he managed to remain in the fight.

Dearka smirked as he fired the combined rifle of the Buster. The shot hit the leg of the Destroy, sending up smoke, and making Gyunei snarl at the damage.

"Now I will win! This is my time! And I will WIN!" he shouted as he fired at the Buster. But, taking no chances, Kira and Shinn flew down, beam sabers out. Both of the pilots then stabbed the Destroy in its chest, right above the cockpit. Gyunei cried out as the reactor began to overload. With the door to the cockpit disabled, there was no escape. And to finish the job, all three ships then fired their main cannons at the Destroy, causing a huge explosion which took out Gyunei and the massive machine.

* * *

><p>Treize did not notice as Heero fought him. The Extended pilot was too caught up in his own battle to even pay attention.<p>

Heero dodged a blow that would have damaged Wing Zero's engines and blocked one of the bayonets with his shield, just as Treize brought the other bayonet down towards Wing Zero's cockpit. Pulling back, Heero was able to dodge the impact, but just barely.

'_Like before, he is reacting on instinct. That is the way to win.'_ He thought before he barely dodged another swipe at him.

* * *

><p><em>Bonaparte<em>

A man in shadows frowned at the state of the battle. "Prepare to retreat. And this time, Neo won't be coming back. Therefore, I am in command now." He said as he stepped out. Grey eyes, filled with hate for the Coordinators, were seen. Blonde hair hung over them subtly, and tan skin looked flawless. A black suit was seen, and the man was in his late forties. Hugh Azrael sneered.

"Call them back."

The flares fired, the other Windams retreating.

"13 Omega Red."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the battle, Treize felt the pain as the red in his vision faded. He cried out, heading away from the battle. Heero noted this. This was the second time something like this had happened. But why, when he was just about to win, would the EA pilot just retreat like that?<p>

This was puzzling, even for him.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of the battle, Captain Gladys looked on as the pilots all returned to their respective ships. Even the NAZAFT machines had returned to their ship, wherever it was.<p>

"_We cannot thank you enough for your help."_ Captain Ramius said as she looked at the ZAFT captain.

"No, thank you. Without your help, we would not have defeated that thing." Captain Gladys replied.

"_She is right though. Without your ship, and us working together, we would have had an even harder time with that thing."_ Commander White said as she looked at the other two captains.

"I just hope that we don't have to fight one another again." Captain Gladys said before she cut the line to the other two ships.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

"Well, what's the damage?" Aki' asked as the mechanic head came over to him and Tao.

"Considering what damage you two took, your machines will need some serious repair. The Wing needs a new power-plant, as does the Diver, and the Diver needs new limbs to replace those lost. And then there's the Z.A.M. Gundam. That thing is damaged beyond repair." The mechanic said as he looked at them. "Good thing the pilot was retrieved. Now we can try and help him regain his memories."

"If he will let us…" Aki' murmured under his breath.

"So, that means we are out of the fight?" Tao asked.

The mechanic shook his head. "Yes and no. For the time being, you two are out of the fight. But, we can return to NASA and get the repairs implemented as soon as we arrive."

"So, it is only for a short time then…" Aki' summarized.

"Yes." The mechanic said.

"Then send a message to the mainland that we need repairs on arrival." Tao ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders looked at one another, smiles on their faces. The three ships had done it. By working together, the massive machine had been defeated. And the one in Denver had been beaten as well.

The smiles faded though as they recalled the ultimatum. If Blue Cosmos did not cease their operations soon, then the time to root them out would be coming upon them fast.

"Well, we need to prepare for the deployment of the UN Forces now." President Hilson said as the others all nodded.

"Yes. If we do not deploy the forces within the given time-frame, then the group will not take us seriously." Prime Minister Takami agreed.

"Then prepare the troops." Prime Minister Churchill said as everyone there nodded.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Destroy attacks Berlin and Denver, but the UN orders the three ships to attack and stop it while the NASA forces defeat the one in Denver. And now the new era is beginning, while the old one is ending...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	73. GS Phase 33: Surprise Revelation

******Chapter thirty-three is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it!******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******Navek: Well, I wanted to show that even grunt suits have the potential to take down such a weapon.******

******MWSeraph: Well, if one was bad, why not two? And as for the teamwork thing, it seemed more appropriate to have the major players work together instead of fighting each other and the Destroy at once. As for Durandal, even he can see which is the main issure at times. And the _Minerva_ attacking the _Archangel_ will have implications that resound in the chapters to come. And yes, I can update twice a week, but I have only a few episodes currently done and if I do update twice a week, it will be out of my rate for current updates.******

******Findarato: I can assure you that Heero is far from weak, and NASA is not that strong. Treize, you have to remember, is a Coordinator and an Extended on top of that, so of course even Heero will have a hard time against him. I can gaurentee though, that Heero will beat Treize himself, and Heero will not destroy the _Archangel_ and work with Durandal.******

******Final Genesis: Glad you loved that!******

******darth-117: Keep reading to get the answers you seek. :)******

******Mordalfus Grea: Don't worry, Xander will defect soon enough. I just need to figure out how.******

**************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************Also, I have a poll up on my profile on the final fight between Heero and Treize. Go vote for who you think would win between the two of them!**************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Three: The Surprise Revelation<p>

_Berlin_

The aftermath of the Battle of Berlin was chaotic as people from both ZAFT _and_ the UN moved around to help. The blue and white uniforms of the UN forces were hard to miss, as were the green uniforms of the ZAFT soldiers.

A young boy was spotted by a ZAFT officer. "Hey!" he ran over. "It's okay. You're safe now." He told the boy.

"I bet you were scared." A UN officer said as she picked the young child up.

Elsewhere, around the _Minerva_, people were lining up for medical care, water, food, clothing, and anything else they could get their hands on.

Athrun stared at the damage, his mind filled with many things.

"This is just…appalling. The Earth Forces have gone mad." Captain Gladys said as she looked out the bridge window. "It sure looks like it." Arthur agreed.

Athrun looked up, and made his way inside.

"Back in Diocia, before all this happened, the chairman asked the question 'What are we doing here?'. Nothing has changed." Captain Gladys murmured.

"I have to say ma'am, I don't know what we're hoping to accomplish by fighting these kinds of battles, over and over again." Arthur said. "I like the way the chairman thinks. He wants to live in harmony with the Naturals instead of repeating the mistakes of the last war. But, if there are people we have to eliminate, shouldn't we do it right away?" Captain Gladys looked at him. "Because if we don't, I doubt this war would end for a very long time…if ever…"

"You may be right about that…" Captain Gladys murmured as she looked back at the damage.

* * *

><p>In his room, Shinn was waiting for a call to come through. The line was shown as three little dots before it came up. <em>"Hello. Are you Shinn Asuka?"<em> the head doctor asked. Shinn was surprised, but did not deny it. "Yes."

The man smiled. _"Well then, you called at a good time."_

"I did?"

"_Yep. Stella is doing well. In fact, she has just gotten out of treatment for the day. You want to see her?"_ the man asked.

Shinn had grin cross his face. "Yes! I do!"

At that moment, a smiling blonde-haired face shoved its way onto the screen. _"Shinn!"_

"Stella!" Shinn cried as he looked at her smiling face. "How are you doing there?"

"_Doing well! No longer scared!"_ Stella exclaimed as she smiled at Shinn over the com-line. _"I feel safe here!"_

Tears came to his eyes as Shinn smiled. "That's good to hear. Don't worry Stella. I will see you soon. Just keep strong, and keep being strong for them. Okay?"

Stella nodded before the doctor moved her aside. _"We also have someone that you might know. A girl named Mayu Asuka."_

"Mayu? My sister? Where is she? Is she okay?" Shinn exclaimed as he stood up.

The man laughed. _"She's fine. Although she was worse for the wear when we found her, she is doing well now. She is not in that good a condition though, so you aren't allowed to see her for some time."_

Shinn sighed. As long as Mayu was alive and doing well, he did not care. "That's alright. As long as she is alive, then that is fine." He said as he leaned back in his chair. Relief filled his body as he sighed.

There was no need to worry now. Both people he cared about were alright and alive. Shinn leaned his head back as tears streamed down from his face. Add to that the fact that the United Nations had helped to defeat that monster weapon, and the result was a very happy Shinn.

The green coat looked back at the screen, but not before he wiped the tears from his face. "I will be calling tomorrow. Is that alright?" Shinn asked the head doctor.

"_Of course it is! I'm sure that will make Stella very happy."_ The man said before Stella laughed at the idea.

"Okay then. I'll talk to you tomorrow Stella." Shinn said before he reached to cut the line.

"_See you Shinn."_ Stella replied before the line went dead.

Shinn then got up to leave, only to see Athrun outside his room. "Oh! Shinn! I…didn't know you were in here." The FAITH officer said.

"That's alright. I was just talking to Stella." The green replied.

Athrun looked at the screen of the computer by the bed. "I see. Well, Shinn, it seems you have matured. A lot, I might add."

Shinn just frowned. "Are you here to tell me I am still immature?" he asked.

"No. You made some big strides, and while some of your decisions may not have been the correct ones, the way you approached them was in a mature manner." Athrun explained. "You did not just act on your emotions. You actually considered the consequences of each action, and that is what a mature pilot does."

The ZAFT green felt his face flush at the praise. "Well…I just took Heero's advice…" he murmured.

"Yes, but you did so while considering it against your original plan to return the girl to the Earth Alliance. And look what happened. She lived." Athrun said as he put a hand on Shinn's shoulder.

"Heh…yeah…"

As Shinn left the room with Athrun, Rey emerged from another corridor. He frowned at the way Shinn was reacting to Athrun. This was not good for the plan. Now that the girl was still alive, Shinn had no reason to try and defeat the Freedom. And the fact that Shinn got demoted was just as bad. Apparently someone in the military headquarters did not want him to get away scot-free.

This spelled all sorts of bad news for the plan. Shinn was now far more mature, and while that was good news for him personally, it was bad news for the plan, as it required Shinn to be less mature and his ego to be much bigger than it already was.

'_Shinn's growing maturity levels are not a good sign. It means that he is becoming more aware of the world around him, and that means he could see through _his_ words. That would make the plan moot, since it requires Shinn to be a success.'_ Rey thought as he looked to the com-line. Perhaps it was time he called in a favor to _him_…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal frowned at the message from his knight. The other knight was becoming more mature, and therefore, more aware of the world around him. And his knight was getting worried.

'_So, the girl is now in recovery due to NASA. Hmmm…maybe I can use this to my advantage…'_ the chairman thought as he looked at the smiling girl that was on the screen before him. _'Yes…I can use this. If he cares so much about her, he will have no choice but to fight for me if he wishes to see her safe from me in so many ways…'_

Now, he was not one to indulge himself in girls that often, but he would every now and then to get what he wanted. And Pilot Asuka's love interest and little sister were no exceptions.

Of course, he did not know that Shinn's love interest was also the little sister of the Berserker of JOSH-A either, and he was making a big mistake in threatening her…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller finished the last words of the message that was to be sent to the UN complex in New York. He read it over one last time before he hit the send button. It was high time the world leaders-no, the _United Nations_-knew what the PLANT chairman had planned for the world.

And if anyone could stop him, it was the United Nations itself.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The email alert bleeped as President Hilson saw it appear. It was from Defense Secretary Keller. But why would he send her an email right now? She opened it up and as she read it, her eyes widened in many emotions. Shock, anger, confusion, surprise, and amazement were just a few of the emotions racing through her mind.

Of course, the look on her face did not go unnoticed by anyone. Prime Minister Churchill looked over at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"How can I be…when I have just received an email that I never thought I would receive?" she snapped back. "And if anything, you all should be reading this too!"

She then brought up the email on one of the many big screens behind them. There, the message was displayed clearly before them all.

-_Email Message-_

_To: President Marie Hilson_

_From: Defense Secretary Keller_

_Subject: New World Order_

_Madam President:_

_It has come to my attention that the world is in even graver danger than we realized. Recently, the Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs, Gilbert Durandal, ordered the Defense Chairman, Ian Kessel, killed because of some information he uncovered about the Break the World Attempt. He found out who was behind it, and it was not some terrorist mastermind like it was with the_…Incident_…all those years ago. It is with deep regret that I inform you the one behind the large loss of life in the beginning of this damn war was none other than Chairman Durandal himself._

_Chairman Kessel wound up discovering this and went to arrest the chairman, but was nearly killed by one of his FAITH agents. It was only by luck that a NASA medical team from New Juneau was in the PLANTs at that time, and they saved his life. It helped that the FAITH agent was not that good a shot as well. Still, the agent nearly killed Ian Kessel, and he was rendered unconscious for quite some time before he awoke and explained to the commander of New Juneau what the PLANT Chairman had done, and then the bombshell was dropped._

_Chairman Durandal had planned for this war to occur so he could put into place a plan called the Destiny Plan. Now, this plan is supposed to end all war, according to Ian Kessel. But that is where the bombshell is. How could such a plan end all war? And why is it called the Destiny Plan instead of the Peace Plan? Well, here is the rundown of it._

_Everyone would be born into a station that they are genetically suited best for._

_That does not sound too bad, right, but what does that tell us? Note the word 'born'. What does that say about this plan? No one would be able to __choose__ their future._

_Life's station would be where peace came from._

_Is this true? Can people be happy in an assigned station where they will work for the rest of their live from birth to death? No one would be able to __object __to such a thing._

_Hidden talents are where the future lies, and the talents lie in the genes._

_What does that say? Genes are __the ruler__ here. But what about life experiences? What about talents not in genes? What about the environment's impact on genes? This plan does not take that into account._

_Everyone's destiny would be assigned to them based on their genetic code. That is what I am getting from this, and frankly, it is disturbing. No one would be able to make their own choices on anything they wanted to do. This plan, Madam President, is a threat to all human freedoms and human rights. While it might seem to be appropriate to end all war, at its core, it is nothing but a threat to the human race's ideas and advancement._

_Chairman Durandal wants to take away our rights and freedoms. He believes that they can lead to chaos and war. And while he may be right, that is not all it leads to. It leads to good things as well, such as the advancement of medicine and technology. War can bring about good technologies that are helpful. And so can chaos. Chaos can lead to ideas on government and how to handle the anarchy. Human rights such as the freedom of speech and the press are at stake here. People would only be able to say what they were expected to say. They would be told what to say and think. And then there're human freedoms. The idea of a person having free will is moot in this world order. No one would be able to act on their own. They would only be able to do what they were told._

_No one deserved such a fate. The United Nations should know of this and what this man has done._

_Defense Secretary John Keller_

_-End Email Message-_

The UN members could not believe what they were reading. The Chairman of the PLANTs, the man who had claimed to be waging a defensive war, was planning _this_?! Almost instantly, people began to argue about the idea and whether it was true or not. The arguing got so loud, that in the end, one person had to literally lose their voice to get everyone to settle down.

"_EEEENNNNNOOOOUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"_ Prime Minister Churchill yelled at the top of his lungs. Shortly afterwards, he fell into several coughing fits.

People looked at him, but he was unable to speak, so it fell to President Putin to address the other leaders. "I know you all are concerned about whether the plan is real or not. Frankly, I am concerned about that too. But we cannot assume that it is _not_ real either." The Russian said as everyone looked to him.

"But how can we be so sure without proof? All we have is one man's word." President Du Galle said as she glanced at the other member of the Big Five.

President Putin nodded. "I know that all we have is one man's word. But, frankly, we can't ignore such a threat, even if it is just an assumed one. As members of the United Nations, we have to be committed to the idea of human rights and human freedoms. After all, it is a part of the UN"s legacy to do just that." He replied. "And if we ignore such a threat without taking it seriously, or even looking into such claims, then we would be no better than those who came before us."

People looked at him, and then at each other. They knew he was right. "We do need to validate those claims, as in find information on it." Prime Minister Wan said as everyone looked to him.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" President Du Galle asked sarcastically. "With computer hackers who can be traced back to the United Nations? I doubt it."

A smirk crossed President Hilson's face. "Who said we needed to rely on computer hackers under the employ of the United Nations?"

Everyone looked to her in confusion. "Just what are you getting at?" the French President inquired.

"We have the means of getting the information. We just need to use it." President Hilson replied. "Think about it. In the Celestial Being Conflicts, the group mentioned relied on a powerful quantum supercomputer called Veda. And now, the United States has control over it. We can use Veda to get the information we need. It's hacking is not traceable due to the sheer power and the firewalls of the computer itself."

Every world leader in the room looked at her and one another. It was the best bet they had at getting the information on the so-called Destiny Plan. "Then use it. We need to look into these claims and determine if they are real or not." President Putin said as he looked at her.

"You got it." The U.S. leader replied.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Chairman Durandal smirked as he sent the instructions to his most loyal knight. It was time to eliminate the most dangerous threat in the game. Yes…soon Heero Yuy would be no more…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Heero was making his way down to the gun range with Yzak to practice his shooting, unaware of someone following them. The form raised up a blow-dart gun. The target was on guard, but not as guarded as he was in the beginning. A smirk crossed the form's unseen face.

The Berserker of JOSH-A looked around as he stopped, getting the feeling that he was being followed as a target. Yzak noticed Heero stopping, and glanced back. "Something wrong, Yuy?"

"I…" That was as far as he got before Yzak suddenly reacted, throwing him aside as the silver-haired white-coat dodged a blow-dart. Heero landed on his feet and looked up. So that was it…

'_It appears that I am being targeted for assassination…'_ Heero thought as he dodged a blow-dart as well. The Natural landed, but then…_stick_!

Heero felt this pinprick on his skin. He looked down, only to see the blow-dart had landed on his leg.

Almost immediately, Heero felt something was wrong. His body felt a bit sluggish, and he could not focus like he normally did. Then it hit him. _'Damn! That dart was covered in poison!'_ he thought in frustration.

He felt light-headed, just as Yzak noticed him fall to his knees. "Damn it!" Yzak swore as he saw the collapsed Heero. The Coordinator ran over, just as the form retreated.

"You okay, Yuy?" Yzak asked as Heero looked up at him with glazed eyes. "No…what does it look like?" He snapped back. _'If he can snap at me, then he is okay for the moment. But still, he needs to get to the med-bay and get that poison removed if he is going to live.'_ Yzak thought as he helped the disabled Natural stand up.

Both made their way down to the med-bay, but Yzak could only hope that it was on time…

Doctor Grant was more than surprised to see Heero Yuy being helped in by Yzak, but he was even more shocked to see the small blow-dart that was in the famed pilot's leg. 'What happened here?" he asked as Yzak set down the now panting Natural.

"He was hit by a poison-covered blow-dart." Yzak explained as the doctor looked at the dart. "It appears the poison is a common snake poison, judging by the symptoms. Do you have an antidote?"

The ship's doctor nodded. "Yes, but I need some explanations if he is to be treated."

"Someone targeted Heero Yuy for assassination." Yzak explained. "I do not know why, but judging by the way he reacted, I would say that it has happened to him before."

Doctor Grant by now had retrieved the antidote and was preparing to inject it. "I see. Well, when he wakes up, perhaps Heero himself can explain what happened."

"Go ahead and ask. He will say the same thing I did." Yzak said as he looked at the still form of Heero Yuy.

A few minutes later, Heero opened his blue eyes and saw that he was in the med-bay. "I brought you here." Yzak said as Heero looked at him. "That poison really could have killed you."

"Hn." Truthfully, Heero hadn't been expecting Yzak to take him to the med-bay, but in light of what happened, he could only be grateful to the silver-haired Coordinator.

"So, what happened?" Dr. Grant asked as the Berserker of JOSH-A looked at him. "I was the target of an assassin." Heero replied as he sat up.

The older man sighed. "You are not leaving here until that poison leaves your body fully."

Heero could only grunt, but he complied.

* * *

><p>Lunamaria, Shinn, and Athrun made their way to the med-bay upon hearing about what had happened to Heero. Not to their surprise, Saul and Nicol were there was well.<p>

"Heero!" Athrun exclaimed as he made his way over to the other pilot. "What happened?"

"Someone targeted him for assassination." Yzak explained for what was the tenth time that day. He was really starting to hate it when people asked that.

The other pilots were surprised by the news, but then again, who wouldn't? "Someone wanted to kill Heero? But why?" Luna asked.

"I am a threat apparently." Heero said as everyone looked at him.

Saul just looked down in thought. "So someone wanted to kill you through an assassination." He mused.

"Yes. And that is my cue." Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Heero?" Athrun asked.

Heero looked at Athrun before glancing at everyone there. "It is time for me to leave. If someone is after me, then there is a reason. And if that is the case, then I need to return to the _Archangel_."

Everyone there looked at one another, and then back at Heero. They knew what he was talking about, even Luna. "So, does that mean we will be enemies?" Nicol asked.

"I hope it does not." Heero said as he closed his eyes.

Luna looked down, wondering if she was in the right to fight Heero. If he wanted to leave then…who was she to stop him?

Heero then looked up at everyone as the doctor came in. "Well, you have been cleared of the poison. You are free to go." Dr. Grant said as he looked over Heero's chart.

Athrun looked back as Heero stood up. "You're leaving now I take it?"

"Yes. If anything, I should leave so that the assassin doesn't get another chance at me." Heero said as he proceeded to leave the med-bay.

A few minutes later, Wing Zero rocketed out of the hanger, but no one was in a position to stop him.

Heero looked at where the _Archangel_'s last known coordinates were. With Wing Zero being linked to the ship's database, he could get their precise location anywhere they went. And that was where he was headed.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Murrue sat in the med-bay of the _Archangel_, looking at the man before her. The data had been correct, even after three runs through the data base. This man, Neo Roanoke, _was_ in fact, Mu La Flaga.

How he had even _survived_ the destruction of the Strike was unknown, but that was not what hurt. What really hurt, though, was the fact that he did not even remember her.

The door to the med-bay slid open as Chris, Liz, Flay, and Kira entered. "How is he?" Kira asked. "He woke up briefly while being treated, but he said his name was Neo Roanoke. However, when we ran what we had taken through the database with what we have on record, it was a 100% match. This man _is_ Mu La Flaga…" Murrue said as she looked down again.

Neo/Mu was unconscious due to the sedative he was being given, but who knew how long he would be out for?

Outside the ship, Wing Zero was on approach. Heero could see the _Archangel_ underneath the waves. He smiled a bit as he sent out a burst of static that was on the records of the ship.

In the bridge, Sai looked up at General Dante with a surprised look. "We have a data burst from Wing Zero! It's Heero, and he wants permission to board!"

General Dante looked down as he considered his options. While Heero had been the enemy recently, he had been a valuable ally in the past, and he _was_ one of those who had helped protect the _Archangel_ in the last war.

"Very well then. Let him in." the older Natural replied as Sai nodded.

* * *

><p>Outside, Heero saw one of the catapults open, signaling that he had been granted entry. The Berserker of JOSH-A flew Wing Zero into the opening and the catapult closed behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Chief Murdoch could not help but smile at the machine he was now seeing. "So, it appears that no-smile has returned." He said with a grin on his face as Heero came out from Wing Zero.<p>

"Hn."

Heero made his way to the bridge when he saw Cagalli making her way down to the med-bay. "Cagalli."

Cagalli whirled at her name, only to see the familiar brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Heero! What are you doing here?! I thought you were with ZAFT!" She blurted as she ran over to Heero.

"Things changed. My role is here now." Heero replied as he looked down towards the med-bay area. "Why were you heading down to med-bay?"

The ORB leader looked down. "We retrieved a pilot recently, and he is none other than Mu la Flaga. But…he claims he is someone else." She replied.

Heero frowned as he pondered this news, but still made his request. "I would like to go with you."

"You do?" Cagalli asked.

The other Natural nodded. "Yes. I want to see for myself. If he really is Mu, then I may have a way to restore his memories." Heero said as the two made their way down to the room.

"How so?"

"That is something you will find out soon."

The door hissed open, making everyone there look back. Chris, Liz, Flay, and Kira all stared as Heero entered the room with Cagalli. "Heero? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I left ZAFT because of something that came up." Heero replied as he looked at Murrue. "Captain Ramius."

"Heero. I'm so glad that you're alright." Murrue said as she looked at him with a smile. Heero nodded once before he looked at the other male.

His blue eyes narrowed as he studied the man's form. It looked like Mu, and according to what Cagalli said, the DNA was a complete match too. So, it had to be.

"There's gotta be a logical explanation for this." Liz said. "I mean, it has to be him, right?"

At that moment, the man's eyes opened as he looked at them. "Yeah, there doesn't seem to be any doubt about that…" Kira said as he looked at Liz.

"That's funny. When did I become a commander?" Mu/Neo asked.

Everyone there looked at him, even Heero.

Murrue staggered back in shock, thoroughly startled. "I thought I already made it clear to you I am a Captain. I'm your prisoner, but it doesn't mean you can demote me." The man said as Murrue had tears in her eyes.

Mu/Neo looked at the strange woman before him, a confused look on his face. Why was she crying?

"Uh…what did I do?" he asked in a callus manner before he became flirty towards her. "What's the deal, good-looking? Falling for me?"

It was similar to what Mu had said once.

It was too much, and Murrue ran out of the room. "MU!" Kira exclaimed, thoroughly pissed.

"Say what?" Mu/Neo asked. "My name isn't Mu, kid." Kira stared at the exclamation. What had happened to him?

Outside the room, Murrue was crying, only for Mirillia to find her.

Kira, Liz, Chris, Flay, and Heero looked out at the scene. "What happened? Do you think he lost his memory?" Flay asked as she looked at Kira. "It's not that he has no memory…it's as if they've been replaced…" Kira murmured. It was not like having amnesia. "Otherwise, there's no way he would still be with the Earth Forces…"

Heero frowned at these words. "It's like with the former Extendeds. They have no memories of their lives before the program." Everyone looked to him. "That's Mu in there. The data is not lying."

Liz looked to Heero. "But how can you tell? I mean, even I don't know how Kira knew."

"It's because Kira is a Newtype." Flay said, making everyone turn to her. "And so was, and is, Mu. Just like me."

"I guess that it really is Mu then…" Liz murmured. "But if he really doesn't remember, then it's gonna make it that much harder for Captain Ramius…"

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Athrun made his way down to the hanger where he saw the machines being repaired save for the Savior. He reflected on Heero's parting words before he had left.

-_Flashback-_

"_If someone on this ship tried to kill me, then there is a good chance that it is the chairman who ordered it."_

_-End Flashback-_

He gritted his teeth at the fact that Heero had blamed the chairman for trying to kill him. Of course, that brought up something that Lacus had mentioned.

-_Flashback-_

"_You can't follow through on something if you are not willing to do it. If you are reluctant to carry out an order, then don't. You always have that choice."_

_-End Flashback-_

Athrun knew that Lacus was right, but still, in the military, disobeying an order could mean punishment. Hell, even _NASA_ knew that!

"Athrun!" Luna called, making Athrun look at her.

"Oh, hey…" Athrun said as he looked down.

"So, what brings you here?" the red-coat asked. "Nothing…" Athrun replied.

Luna then looked up. "Heero…he said the chairman was possibly behind the assassination attempt on him…" she murmured, making Athrun look at her. "And then there's Rey. He thinks he has done nothing wrong. And that bothers people. Given how he was pardoned for the last incident, it really bothers me as well."

"So…you're saying you're upset at this, and you want me to talk to the captain about it?" Athrun asked as he looked at her.

"What? No! What I want…is for you to do what I know you're capable of Athrun!" Luna exclaimed. "Show us you've got what it takes! Maybe then, Rey will be willing to shut up and listen!"

"Lunamaria…" Athrun murmured.

"After all, you've been given the power to do as you see fit!" she added. "Don't be afraid to use it!"

Athrun looked down as he considered her words. She was right in many ways, but at the same time, the words of President Hilson and Heero were beginning to make more sense. He _did_ have the ability. He just needed to find a way to use it correctly, and what the correct way was…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

"In three, two, one…"

Chairman Durandal sat in a news station as cameras aimed at him.

"Everyone, I am the chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council, Gilbert Durandal."

* * *

><p>Everywhere, people stopped to listen to the message. <em>"I know it is unseemly for me to be broadcasting this message at such a time like this, given that a state of war still exists between the PLANTs and the people of Earth."<em>

"_Please forgive me. I beg your indulgence. Please listen to what I have to say…"_

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Captain, the Chairman is broadcasting an urgent message from the PLANTs!" Meyrin exclaimed as she faced Captain Gladys.

"What?!"

"It's being transmitted world-wide via every form of media!" the girl explained.

"But why?" Arthur asked.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The world leaders also listened in, eager to hear what the man had to say. _"I would like to explain something to all of you. Allow me to explain why this war has not yet come to an end."_

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"What is that?" Luna asked as she looked up with Athrun. It was the chairman's voice…

"_The true reasons why we found ourselves at war in the first place…I'm certain that many of you do not know the real reasons, because it is not the policy of most nations to reveal this information."_

Shinn and Rey looked at the screen in the rec-room, staring at the images of the Destroy with the others.

* * *

><p><em>Around the world<em>

"No way…" One girl murmured as she and her friends stared at the images on her phone.

"What the hell is this?" a man asked from his seat at a restaurant table.

"Mercy…" One woman said at her home. "A monster!" Her son added.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

"_These images were taken a few days ago, when the alliance's new super-weapon emerged in central Eurasia, and advanced westward, destroying whole cities in its path."_

The world leaders observed what was being said, and some of it was far from the truth.

* * *

><p><em>Mansion<em>

"What is he doing?!" Djibril demanded. This was not good!

"_This weapon of annihilation attacked without warning. It wiped out three cities, killing many of their citizens who had no…"_

"Cut him off! Shut off the broadcast!" the man demanded. "And quickly!"

But the man's agents could not…

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

"_As soon as we became aware of it, ZAFT forces engaged the weapon in battle. Though we did stop it, regretfully, many lives were lost before it was destroyed. The cities of Earth were attacked by the Earth Forces. Why did this happen? The alliance declared its goal to be the liberation of the region from the tyranny of ZAFT. But does this look like liberation?"_

The images showed the EA forces enslaving people instead, something that made even the UN members cringe in disgust.

"_The burning of entire cities along with their citizens? It is true that we disapproved of the alliance and its policies, and for humanitarian reasons, we supported those seeking independence from the Earth Forces. We have supported those who want an end to this seemingly pointless and perpetual warfare, those individuals who wish to return to a life of normalcy."_

"_They no longer wish to fight. All that they desire is to live in peace with their loved ones. These are the kinds of people to whom we have given our support."_

Images of people who were angered at the EA came on and expressed their anger. _"Of course the alliance scorned our desire for peace. They turned their attention to the citizens of western Eurasia who cooperated with us and chose the path of peace over a world torn asunder by hateful war. The alliance passed judgment, called them traitors and burned them in their homes, even children!"_

* * *

><p><em>Mansion<em>

Djibril was angry, but his agents could not cut off the broadcast. Many of his clients were angered as well, but at Djibril, not at ZAFT.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Athrun stared at the images, which showed no signs of working with the NASA ship or the _Archangel_.

"The other two ships and the other machines are…gone…" Athrun murmured. They had been cut out of the broadcast!

* * *

><p><em>UN complex<em>

"_Why? Why does it have to be this way?! Who says peace is not permitted, that you have to fight no matter what?! Who says it?! And why would they say it?! Why can't they let us live together hand in hand in peace?!"_

At that moment, Meer came on as Lacus Clyne. _"It's a fact that this war was started with a single terrible act, a catastrophe of horrific proportions, one that was caused by a _few_ Coordinators. We will never forget that we were unable to prevent it, or the many tragedies that resulted from that terrible event. For those who were affected, there will never be an end to the suffering and the sorrow they experienced. And perhaps, it was also very inevitable. Events so traumatic cannot help but trigger a war. However, we cannot let things continue as they are now. Peace and decency have been lost to this world and constant battles. This permanent state of hatred and conflict must only bring suffering. Haven't we seen enough of it? Raise your eyes and wipe away your tears. Look ahead with hope. Cry out your sadness, but when you're done, listen to what the other side has to say. We'll find that a world of light and kindness awaits us, and we will return to it."_

Many people in the room were looking at this development with interest.

"_In my heart of hearts, I believe in this. This is the desire of people everywhere."_

The world leaders could not help but clap, her speech was very good. Durandal then came back on screen.

"_But there have always been those who prevent such harmony at all costs. They've been with us since antiquity…"_

The UN members all looked at one another, knowing where this was going. It had to do with LOGOs.

"_They have demanded that people fight because of the profits that can be generated. You're a coward if you don't fight, and you're a traitor if you don't follow orders. They use those words when they hand you your weapon and tell you to attack. That is what they say when they invent enemies out of nothing. The last thing they want is a world of peace. It is clear these are the people who are behind this latest tragedy in western Eurasia."_

* * *

><p><em>Mansion<em>

Djibril was now about to lose it as his men tried to cut off the transmission, but they failed to do so.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

"_The organization Blue Cosmos is well-known. They detest Coordinators and refer to them as dangerous mistakes that shouldn't exist, but what you don't know was that it was invented by these same people. These individuals hide in the shadows. They're constantly inventing new enemies, ensuring war is always raging somewhere. The merchants of death, the Military Industrial Complex, they're known as LOGOs. They are the true enemies of anyone who loves peace!"_

All the UN members growled at the information, but they were all impressed as well.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"He-he…did it…" Captain Gladys murmured.

* * *

><p><em>UN complex<em>

"Well, this is new…" President Putin murmured as the speech finished up. _"From the bottom of my heart, I wish for a world that never again knows the scourge of war. Since LOGOs continues to block our efforts, I am taking this opportunity to announce a military campaign with the specific goal of eliminating it and its members!"_

Many around the room cheered, but at the same time, they knew that the information from Ian Kessel would ruin this moment. So what they decided to do was use this information to their advantage.

"So, what do you think? Can _we_ do something like this? Eliminating LOGOs before the chairman of the PLANTs does?" President Du Galle asked as everyone looked at her.

President Hilson looked at her. "We were the ones who issued that ultimatum as well as that order. So if anyone should do it, then it should be us." She replied. "Bring us on the air. We are going to be using Veda to keep the lines secure from LOGOs."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Cagalli and the others stared at the words the chairman had said. "No… A campaign…This is gonna be big trouble."

She turned with a frantic look to the others in the bridge of the ship where they had watched the announcement. "Captain, Kira, Chris, Liz, Flay…" Everyone there looked at her and nodded.

Their mission was still far from over. They had to get Cagalli back to ORB where she could do something now.

Then…

"_People of Earth, what the chairman of the PLANTs says is true. We are in a constant state of war due to the efforts of LOGOs. We of the United Nations are also seeking peace. Please implore us with your time."_

The people of Earth stared at their TV screens and any other media device they had as the world leaders came on the air.

"_LOGOs has for years pushed for war, even going as far as forcing the old UN to become neutral. That way, they would have free reign over everything that they did. There was no way that the previous form of the United Nations would have let that happen, so LOGOs forced them to become neutral through many means, including killing their families at times."_

"_Our mission has been to ensure peace exists between nations, but how can we if LOGOs blocks even __us__ from trying to bring about peace? That is what we want to prevent. Recently, the group launched its mobile weapon and tried to destroy several cities. But what you do not know is that it was limited to not only Berlin, but the city of Denver, Colorado in the United States."_

Everyone stopped cheering for the chairman as they heard these words. There was more?

"_When Berlin was attacked, we issued an ultimatum to the group Blue Cosmos, and in effect, LOGOs as well. They were to cease military operations with these things but they failed to do so. So, instead of waiting for the time frame given to elapse, which would have led to more lives being lost, we decided to intervene and stop it ourselves. An order was issued to not just the ZAFT ship _Minerva_, but also to the _Archangel_ and the NASA ship the _Constitution_. All three worked together to bring down that monster machine under our orders."_

Durandal was surprised by the announcement, but at the same time, was impressed at what had been done. The UN really _was_ getting involved again…which was not good for the plan…

"_But then, if all three worked together, why would the Chairman Durandal omit the footage of the other two ships? And why reveal the group LOGOs? Is it to truly bring about peace? Without them in power, there is a chance for war to end. But not without a cost. Everything has a price to pay, even peace. Revealing LOGOs can only bring about their downfall, right? That is true."_

Shinn and the others on the _Minerva_ stared as the UN leaders were all shown.

"_While LOGOs might be behind all of the wars to date, what about now? Now that they are out in the open, what happens next after they are taken down? That is the question no one has yet asked, and the question the chairman has the answer to. What happens next? Do you even know what happens after the fall of LOGOs? And have you even considered such an answer?"_

Durandal's eyes suddenly widened at the transmission. Was where they were going what he thought it was?!

"_What Chairman Durandal has not revealed is what he has planned for the world after the fall of LOGOs. While LOGOs might be a legitimate threat, they are not the only threat out there. There are other threats that are even worse than them."_

People were now looking around at one another in confusion.

"_We would like to take this moment to announce our own campaign to arrest the LOGOs members. Since we know where most of them are hiding, we are sending out our forces to arrest the members and bring them to justice, _without_ killing them. Thanks to Chairman Durandal, we now know who we are looking for exactly. And they will not escape justice, no matter how much money they offer us!"_

The message cut out, leaving many confused as to what was just said. Was it true? Was the UN actually doing something like that? They could not believe it as smiles crossed their faces.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Durandal sighed with relief, relieved that the UN did not know of his plans. Or so he thought…

On his personal computer lay the plans for the Destiny Plan, but he was unaware of the attack on his computer, the plans being copied without his knowledge.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

President Hilson looked at the data coming in from the chairman's personal computer. Thanks to Veda, she had been able to hack into his files and copy the data without getting caught. The man was unaware of the personal attack thanks to Veda's undetected link to his network.

'_So what Ian Kessel said is true. He really _is_ planning such a new world order…this will have to wait until a later time though, as the world respects him right now, and we need to get the members of LOGOs out of the way first. Then we can reveal his plans for the world. Once we get the credit of course…'_ she thought as she looked at the plans on her computer.

What it all came down to was the timing, and they had to time it just right, otherwise the plan they had would backfire, dooming all of humanity to a world of the chairman's choosing…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Chairman Durandal reveals LOGOs to the world as Heero leaves for the <em>Archangel<em>. The UN announces a plan to capture LOGOs members, and a new war front is about to be revealed...

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	74. GS Phase 34: Angel Down

******Chapter thirty-four is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******MWSeraph: Well, in this chapter, let's just say that the crew of the ZAFT ship will feel the wraith of the UN soon, given what happens next. ;) And as for the twice a week thing, give it time and I will get there soon. :)******

******Massacrer: I will get there soon! Just give me time to get at least a few more done before I get into my biweekly updates! Thanks!******

******darth-117: Well, just keep on reading to see what happens soon!******

******Navek: Well, keep reading to see who gets them first! XD! And I read your story, which is getting very good. Keep it up! XD!******

******Final Genesis: Durandal will learn the hard way why war is not the result of human freedoms and rights. It is the decisions of leaders that lead to war, and some of those people in power just want more power. It is not human freedoms and rights that cause wars, it is those who violate those rights that cause wars. XD!******

******Guest: Glad you liked it!******

**************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************One small thing to address though. Anyone who is an unsigned in reviewer, or who does not have an account here on the site, _PLEASE_ put some kind of name so I can tell who is leaving the review. I do not want to have to put 'Guest' all the time, as it makes the review replies impersonal, as well as confuses me to no end. Now, most of you are very good about this, and I am very glad about it. But to those who are just starting to review without an account, or are just too lazy to sign in, please put a name if you are reviewing more than once, and try to make that name consistent, okay? Now, it is not mandatory for you to do this, but I strongly encourage it. It helps me bond with my readers if I can address them by a name. Thanks for reading this.**************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************Also, I have a poll up on my profile on the final fight between Heero and Treize. Go vote for who you think would win between the two of them!**************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Four: Angel Down<p>

_Archangel_

"The Seirans are on that list…along with a lot of ORB's most influential citizens…And it's not just ORB…These are global companies and there is not a country out there that does not have some kind of link to them…" Cagalli murmured. "What is Chairman Durandal doing?!"

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

By now, the UN leaders had gone through that list and many were disturbed, including President Hilson. "Many of us have citizens involved in these companies, including some of our most influential citizens…" She murmured as everyone there nodded. "This is not a coincidence in any way, shape, or form."

"But what is the Chairman up to? What does he hope to gain by revealing this information?" President Putin asked.

No one knew.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"I'm worried about ORB. What will the Seirans do now?" Cagalli murmured.

"We should head back…" Kira said, making everyone look at him. "…back to ORB. Something big is gonna happen…I can feel it…"

Heero nodded. "Agreed. The chairman is planning something by revealing this information, and it is no doubt to disarm the world so they cannot fight back when he reveals his next big move."

That made everyone look at Heero in shock. "But why disarm the world so we cannot fight back? Is it really that bad…?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, and I do not wish to find out." Heero said as he looked down, his eyes narrowing.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

"What? Are you saying the plan is real?!" President Du Galle exclaimed in shock.

President Hilson nodded. "Yes. And if Prime Minister Warson is right, then…this is too much of a coincidence to be a mere campaign. The fact that he revealed LOGOs to the world, and now this data…Chairman Durandal does not want the world to be able to fight back when he announces it! That is why _we_ have to announce it _now_!" she exclaimed.

Many UN members looked at one another in shock, but also in grim realization. If they did not have the means to fight back, then…"We have to speak up _now_!" President Putin said as he stood up. "This cannot be kept in the shadows any longer!"

Murmurs of agreement came from most of the members there. It had been twenty-four hours since that announcement, and the campaign was now underway. "No more of this debate! If we don't do this now, then the world will _never_ know true peace!" Prime Minister Takami said as he slammed a hand down on the counter.

"But what if it does end all war? Is freedom too high a price for you to pay for peace?" the leader of Iraq asked as he looked at them.

"What?" Several members, even President Hilson, were shocked at the question.

"Freedom…" President Hilson looked down. "Yes…is it too high a price for you? Or are you too prideful to give it up?" the Iraqi leader asked.

She reflected on the U.S's history, and what they had been working towards. Everyone in the nation had been denied basic freedoms now enjoyed currently at some point, but…why were they denying the idea of peace? _Was_ it because they were too prideful? Or was it something else…

"Listen…" President Van Marshal began. The Iraqi leader looked at him. "If you recall World War II…what was it that was at stake? Was it freedom, or was it the existence of humanity? Think about it. Now, I never bring this up due to my nation's past with committing such crimes, but I feel it is warranted. But really, think about it. The Nazis wanted a genetically pure world, where everyone knew their station. They wanted to wipe out those who were not of 'Aryan blood', which included most of the human race, save for the Americans and British people. That was human existence that was at stake. And if you put in the fact that most people were to be enslaved as well, well…then human liberty was at stake, and that is the same as freedom. The reason the German people refused to surrender was because they believed that they were better than other groups of humans. They were arrogant, and too prideful."

"Just like the rest of the world now." The Iraqi leader mused with a laugh.

Many people there looked at one another, knowing that he was right. Yet, also, it meant that this war was just like that war of the Germans back then…a 'phony war'.

"Without that war and the winners of it, you would not be in existence today." The German president snapped back.

"Ouch." President Hilson mused with a smirk. "But he's right. This is similar to that very war. We need to stop it. Freedom is not the only thing at stake here. The human race is at stake as well."

"Then we announce this plan to the world in ten minutes." The Russian president said as everyone there agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>People of Earth…in the last twenty-four hours, the Chairman of the PLANTs has announced a plan to eliminate LOGOs. And if you look at the list, you can see who is on it. It includes a lot of influential citizens from each nation, including people of high positions in the global companies. And some of those companies are arms makers. Now, why would he do that? True, they might force wars, but what does that mean? It means the world would be disarmed in every sense of the word."<em>

Chairman Durandal suddenly looked up, stunned at the UN's sudden announcement.

Around the world, people were also looking at the media forms they had with them. _"Why disarm the planet? Would it lead to peace? Yes, but then what? Who would take command? The UN? Or the PLANTs? There is no mention of the PLANTs disarming in the sense the planet would at all. In fact, that part was left out so conveniently. But why? Well, this is where he did not mention what is next. A world without war…no weapons…ideal, yes. But at what cost? No weapons? That is the world that _we_ of the UN want. The PLANTs of course, would also have to disarm. But the chairman left that part out so conveniently. Why? That is because he plans to have the PLANTs be in control of the new world, or rather, _Durandal_, would be in charge of it."_

Durandal was shocked. How had they even known?!

"_Yes, the chairman of the PLANTs, the so-called 'LOGOs Eliminator', plans to rule the world. He plans to have the world follow what he has termed the Destiny Plan. Under it, people would be assigned a station in life they are best suited for genetically. Their friends, the people they would marry, all would be assigned to them under the Destiny Plan. Chairman Durandal would prevent wars yes, but at the cost of human liberty, and human growth."_

People watched in amazement at the data coming up on their monitors, screens, etc.

"_Humanity cannot grow if people are assigned a station in life from birth. Human limits would not be pushed. And actually, a lot of our most convenient technology comes from war-time instances. Computers, microwaves, spacecraft, rockets, mobile suits, all that comes from war-time technology! Without war, we would not have this level of advancement. Under the Destiny Plan, we would not have computers, rockets, or even the microwave. And some of our technology also comes from pushing the limits. The space colonies are one such technology. We pushed human imagination to develop them. And George Glenn, the first Coordinator. He pushed his imagination to develop his deep-space exploration ship. How would he have done that if he lived under the Destiny Plan?"_

This made Durandal shake with rage and fear. What would happen now?!

"_People need to be allowed to choose their own fate, not have it assigned to them based on genetics. Chairman Durandal thinks that genes are the key to ending all conflict, but are they really what determines our fates? Are genes set in stone? In reality, genes are affected by environment as well as experiences and lifestyle. They are not permanent. Someone who is skilled at music might have a child who is skilled in math! That is what has been forgotten. Genes are never truly set in place forever."_

The world was now at a standstill as they listened to what the UN had to say.

"_Just what is peace without human freedoms and human liberty? Is it just a gilded cage, or is it a prison of diamonds? Or what is peace when those things are allowed? Is it a chaotic world with empty words and assurances, or is it a world where no war exists with weapons being banned? And what is peace gained through understanding? Is it an empty world with no assurances, or is it a world where people understand one another and can actually get along? Of those three, which would _you_, the people of Earth, _choose_? Only one can lead to the true peace that all humans desire."_

People around the world began to murmur in confusion as the line went dead while up in the PLANTs, the council was in an uproar.

"How could you be planning this…this…_thing_?!" Helena Chang demanded. Her red eyes were filled with anger as her brown hair hung over her face slightly. "What is the reason for such a thing?!"

Several other council members were pissed as well. "This is not what the PLANTs should be supporting under any circumstance! And nor should we be insisting that the world follow such a plan that will surely doom the human race to extinction!" Another member shouted back.

"Then tell me…what _should_ we do? Should we allow the scourge of war to continue to exist forever? Or should we work to end it?" Durandal asked in a calm voice.

The councilman tsked at the question.

Helena then looked at the chairman. "While I agree that ending war is the way to start towards peace, I do _not_ agree with the Destiny Plan! Coordinators should _not_ be thinking of who should do what when they are born, etc.! We are above that kind of thinking! No one should be forced into a station where they cannot do what _they want_ to do!" She exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on the table. "The human race is _not_ that moldable! We are not that weak! We _cannot_ be molded into whatever _you want_ us to be!"

Durandal just looked at her without as much as a word. "You seriously think that I care what you think?"

That made Helena's eyes widen in shock. "All that I want is to end all war. And this plan can do it for me."

"You…you…you're insane! You're insane if you think that the UN will allow you to carry out such a dumb plan!" Councilwoman Chang exclaimed in disgust as Chairman Durandal looked at her.

"The UN has no real force that can stop us."

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

It was before Operation Angel Down was about to commence when the ship was addressed by Captain Gladys.

"All hands. As you know, the UN has made a disturbing announcement. The world is to be ruled by the chairman himself. At least, that is what they claim. Until we know what is true about this, we are to be on stand-by."

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair. _'How could you be planning such a thing, Gilbert?'_ she thought.

At that moment, the chairman contacted her. _"Captain."_

"Huh? Gilbert? What are you doing?" Captain Gladys demanded.

A smile was on the chairman's face. _"I just wanted to see how you were doing after that…phony…announcement."_

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you all too well!" the captain snapped back.

"_Really? Then you don't mind if I use your son to keep you loyal to me?"_ the older Coordinator asked in a coy voice.

Gladys's eyes widened at the revelation. "What?! Gilbert! How could you do something like this?!" she demanded.

"_Now, now. If you want to see your son again, then I suggest you do as I say. Don't worry. He hasn't been harmed…yet…"_ the chairman purred as he cut the line.

Gladys clenched her fists in anger towards Chairman Durandal. "Damn it…"

* * *

><p><em>Battle Zone<em>

"Ten to port!" Captain Ramius ordered as the _Archangel_ dodged the heavy fire of the ZAFT forces. "Try to keep us in the shadow of the plateau."

Amagi was ready. "Aim Valiant…FIRE!" The golden beam lanced out and missed the BuCUEs that were already attacking them. The DINNs fired on the Freedom and the other machines of the 'White Legend' but missed save for a few shots.

Flay grunted as the Strike Raven was hit in the leg. Chris growled as he fired at a DINN and took off the legs, only for the machine to blow up.

Kira flew upside down and dodged the beams of the enemy units, only to unleash his beam rifle on them. Using the Hi-Mat mode was not ideal with so many units around. Even its power would not be enough.

Liz dodged a BuCUE, only for Dynames to get hit in the arm by a missile. The warhead did little damage against the GN armor, but it still left a good-sized burn there.

Heero flipped over a large group of ZAFT units and fired the famed Twin Buster Rifle at them, but only at half. Considering the terrain, he had to be careful to avoid causing an avalanche. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

The _Lesseps_-class that was following the attacking ZAFT forces fired on the famed ship, and the shells impacted near the bridge. Everyone there cried out as the ship shook with the impact. More shells impacted the bottom of the ship, making Dearka nearly fall off of the ship's right catapult gun.

"Damn it!" he swore.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Murrue asked.

"_We're in trouble. They're going to surround us any second now!"_ Amagi exclaimed as he stared at the radar.

"I can see that! But why is ZAFT suddenly coming after us?" Murrue questioned.

"Captain! It looks like we're completely surrounded!" Neumann said as he looked at his superior.

"We have eight BuCUEs approaching from starboard ma'am!" Sai said as he looked at the radar.

"And nine BABIs coming in from ten o'clock!" Mirillia added.

"Incoming missiles!"

"Evade them!" Murrue ordered.

"Damn!" Kira swore as he fired the Hi-Mat, taking out the missiles.

"Captain, I know you wanted to avoid having this ship fight meaningless battles, but if this keeps up, we're not going to make it!" Amagi said from his station in the CIC.

Everyone looked back at Murrue, wondering what she would do next.

"_Captain Ramius. The lieutenant is right. We can't avoid fighting this time. It is for our survival."_ Heero said over the com-line.

Murrue sighed as she closed her eyes. "You're right. We can't avoid it. They attacked us for no reason. So therefore, we are allowed to fight back. But only until we reach the ocean."

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone said.

"Aim Helldart missiles." Murrue ordered as the missiles in the rear became exposed. "FIRE!"

The missiles sped out and into the masses of ZAFT machines. The many units were hit and exploded, just as Heero fired the Twin Buster Rifle at half-power into an even larger mass of enemy units.

Chris dodged many missiles as he tried to get a good line of sight to fire the GN Vulcan, but he could not, as more missiles came at him. "Damn it! I can't get a good shot in! I'm practically useless out here!" Chris swore as he was forced to use the shield of the Exia to block a laser blast.

* * *

><p>"Target has advanced ten to the west." A ZAFT officer said as he looked at his superior. "The ZAFT teams are returning, several being damaged!"<p>

"No wonder the _Archangel_ and its machines have such a reputation." The Captain said as he mused on the data. "Tell the mobile suit teams to not be overly reckless. Otherwise they won't last until the _Minerva_ gets here."

"Sir, because we're the ones playing it safe and trying to box them in, we're the ones getting cornered here!" the aid said as he looked at the older man. "I say let's forget the _Minerva_ and attack with everything."

"You have no idea at what happened at Alaska and Jachin Due do you? They have the Berserker of JOSH-A with them, and he is a pilot no one wants to mess with."

"Sir?"

"It would be a critical mistake on our part if we let it get away because of impatience." The captain said as he looked at his aid. "And, the Berserker of JOSH-A is not to be deterred with large numbers of forces either, considering what he did that day at Alaska."

"We'll let our ace pilot take care of things…"

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"The Chairman's speech was about how we were going after LOGOs! How does that translate into us attacking the _Archangel_!?" Athrun demanded. "This order doesn't make any sense! You must contact headquarters again!"

"I already checked with them to confirm!" Captain Gladys exclaimed as she stood up. "But they just repeated the order."

"Refusing to declare their intentions, the _Archangel_ and their machines have continued to bring confusion to the battlefield and escalate the conflict. Considering the current situation, they represent a threat that can no longer be ignored and must be eliminated." Captain Gladys said. "This is the decision made by our nation."

"But Captain!"

"There's nothing more we can do about it." Captain Gladys said as she looked at Athrun. "The operation is already well underway."

* * *

><p><em>Battle Zone<em>

As ZAFT BuCUEs fired on the Freedom, Kira dodged the missiles that would have shot him down had he not been in the air.

He took out the machine that had fired on him as the AWAX above the battle sent the feed to the _Minerva_.

"We have a feed from the AWAX! It's a visual of the situation!" the radar operator said as the data came up.

In the pilot lounge, Heine, Luna, Saul, Nicol, and Yzak were watching the battle as Shinn and Rey came out in their flight uniforms. Heine smiled at Rey while Shinn looked down.

* * *

><p>"You need to learn how to look past your bias Athrun." Captain Gladys said as she looked at the FAITH officer.<p>

Athrun growled, but remained silent. "I can understand you not wanting to fight your former comrades, but look…situations and people's feelings change over time. Even you have changed Athrun!" Captain Gladys snarled, making the ZAFT red look at her.

"Stay focused on the present!" the captain ordered. But before Athrun could protest, the com-line beeped.

"_Captain, we have a feed from the AWAX. We're about to enter the area of operations!"_ Arthur said as he called Captain Gladys. "Yes, understood." She replied as she grabbed her hat.

As she left for the bridge, Athrun ran after her. "Captain!"

"If you don't want to watch, I suggest you stay in your cabin." Captain Gladys retorted. "But…against that particular ship, we're going to need a heroic effort…" she murmured before she left.

* * *

><p>"Lower the bridge! Upgrade to condition red!" Captain Gladys ordered as the bridge began to descend. "Prepare for anti-ship, anti-mobile suit combat!"<p>

"_Going to condition red! All pilots, board your machines and stand-by!"_ Meyrin's voice said over the com-line as Rey and Shinn boarded their machines.

"Activating CIWS, Tristans and Isolde. Load launchers 1, 2, and 3 with missiles." Arthur said as the weapons all powered up.

"20 to point. Enemy contact imminent!" the radar operator said as the _Minerva_ neared its target. "Fire the jamming shells! Send out the Impulse and the ZAKU!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur declared as the shells were fired. Almost immediately, the shells jammed the _Archangel_'s sensors.

"Our sensors!" Sai cried as Murrue looked at him. "They're using jamming shells!"

"Ten to port! Take us down!" She ordered as the ship flew down lower.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Rey's ZAKU was first to launch. "Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU, taking off!"

The machine launched, followed by the Impulse.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" The fighter launched, followed by the leg and chest flyers along with the Silhouette. All three combined with the Core Splendor to form the Impulse, which flew into battle.

"Commence the attack!" Captain Gladys ordered from the bridge.

* * *

><p>The Wombat missiles fired and flew towards the <em>Archangel<em>, which flew down low to avoid them. Kira flew up and down to avoid getting hit by the explosions as well. His alarm bleeped as Rey's ZAKU flew down towards him.

As Kira engaged Rey, Shinn was taking on Heero. The Impulse flew towards Wing Zero, forcing Heero to dodge the beam rifle shots that Shinn had fired at him.

The _Archangel_ was under attack from the _Minerva_, despite them working together in Berlin recently. The ZAFT ship appeared in front of them. "The _Minerva_…" Captain Ramius murmured as Cagalli and Neumann also stared in shock.

"_Archangel_ in sight! Distance: 2000!" the radar operator reported as the ship was shown. "Isolde, FIRE!" Arthur ordered.

The gun fired, making Murrue flash back to that day…just as Neumann turned the ship sharply onto its side. The shot missed the bridge. The _Archangel_ passed by the _Minerva_, just as Arthur stared at the move. As the enemy ship righted itself, Captain Gladys growled.

"Why…Why did they send _that_ ship?!" Murrue wondered in shock.

The ZAFT forces were wondering how they had avoided that shot, but at the same time, were confident that the _Minerva_ could pull it off.

Kira was flying around as he dodged Rey's shots with the beam rifle.

The _Archangel_ let loose its Hell-dart missiles, which impacted around the _Minerva_, damaging it slightly. The impacts made the crew cringe slightly. "It's alright! If we stay on course, they can't hit us. In fact, they're not even trying to hit us…" she murmured.

"They're not?" Arthur asked.

"Meyrin, open the International Rescue Channel!" Captain Gladys ordered. "Yes, ma'am!" the girl replied.

She then picked up the phone. "This is the captain of the _Minerva_ speaking, Talia Gladys. _Archangel_, do you read me?"

People were stunned at her choice of move, but did not call out on it.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"Captain, it's from the _Minerva_!" Mirillia said as the message came through. The girl put it up on screen.

"_Our orders are clear. Headquarters has assigned our ship the task of destroying the _Archangel_."_ Captain Gladys said as everyone in the bridge growled. _"However, if your ship and its mobile suits now cease all combat operations and surrender, we will likewise halt our attack."_

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

People were stunned at her message.

"This is your only warning. We will not respond to any further proposals." Captain Gladys continued. "I guarantee the safety of your crew. I trust you will make the wise decision. Gladys out."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Murrue was torn on what to do. They could either surrender and not return to ORB to get Cagalli back into power, but then again…if they didn't and returned Cagalli to ORB, the ship would likely be spared any further attacks because they would be in ORB's boundaries. If they surrendered, they all would likely be tried as war criminals by Durandal, and therefore lose their lives.

"The captain of the _Minerva_ is quite a person…" she murmured. "I'd hate to have to make her an enemy…"

"Surrendering to ZAFT now would place Lady Cagalli in serious jeopardy." Amagi said. At that moment, the com-line beeped. It was Heero. "It's Heero!" Mir said as she looked at them.

"_The most important thing is getting Cagalli to ORB. It will bring the war closer to the end we all want to see."_ Heero said as he flew around, dodging Shinn's blasts.

"Heero! No!" Cagalli began.

Wing Zero fired again at the Impulse, but missed on purpose. _"If anything, ZAFT attacked you guys unprovoked. You were the ones fired on first in this case. And if anything else, you got involved because of a move the Seirans pulled to try and gain power over ORB, so they could use that power to threaten the Coordinators as a whole. So, you were not the instigators in any instance this time. Rather, you were protecting one of your own: Cagalli Yula Attha. And if anyone is to blame, it is those few who started this whole war. Chairman Durandal, the terrorists at Junius Seven, the group LOGOs, all of them were the ones who started this war, and everything before it. So, by returning Cagalli to ORB, not only would the PLANTs feel the power of the full UN membership, but the alliance with NASA would protect ORB because it would be valid once again."_ Heero explained as everyone there stared at his image.

"Miss Mirillia, open the same channel they were using please." Murrue said as she looked back at the girl. If anything, they had to trust Heero's judgment on this one. "Right." Mir replied as she did so.

"This is Murrue Ramius speaking. I'm the captain of the _Archangel_, as you already know."

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"_I truly appreciate your generous offer. Thank you."_ Murrue said as the bridge crew of the ZAFT ship stared at her image. "It's her…" Arthur said as he looked at the woman on screen.

'_I thought so…'_ Gladys mused as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"_But regretfully, it is an offer that we simply cannot accept."_ Murrue continued. _"Our ship still has work to do. Between the Alliance and the PLANTs, the world is once again split into two separate camps, and perhaps we seem merely like another meddling faction. However, that is precisely why we cannot afford to disappear this time. I hope you will allow us to take our leave from this battle."_

The line went dead as Captain Gladys looked down.

On the other ZAFT ship, the commander was angered as he ordered the MS teams to resume attacking the famed 'White Legend'.

The ZAFT machines fired on the ship, getting in several hits.

* * *

><p>Kira narrowed his eyes as he dodged Rey's shots. "Not so fast." Rey said as he flew up to cut off the Freedom. The other ZAFT ship began to move towards the fleeing warship as the ZAFT units of that ship fired again and again. Kira noticed this and fired at Rey's ZAKU. "Damn it…the <em>Archangel<em>!" he swore as he tried to get past Rey's machine. He fired, but Rey moved his machine's head out of the way.

"You've had it easy 'til now!" Rey snarled as he fired again. "But don't think you're taking me down!"

Rey relied on his sixth sense to tell where the Freedom would fire and dodged the shots.

Elsewhere, Shinn fired on Heero, making the Natural growl. _"Shinn! You have no real quarrel with the Freedom or me! Why are you doing this?!"_

Shinn looked down at his controls. "These are our orders. If you had just surrendered, then this would not have to happen!"

Heero frowned as he looked at the Impulse. _"Stella did not die. There is no reason to kill here."_ He replied.

"I know that! I just…I just wish that there was another way!" Shinn cried as he flew at Wing Zero at full speed.

Elsewhere, Kira was having a hard time with Rey. The ZAKU was able to dodge his blows!

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Don't do it, Rey!" Athrun shouted. "Kira's not…"

Heine just glared at Athrun.

* * *

><p><em>Battle Zone<em>

The two machines flew close and fired at one another, missing but barely. Every time Kira tried to take out the limbs or the head, the ZAKU either dodged or blocked the shots. Rey smirked to himself. He knew how he was going to win.

He pulled out a sword as Kira pulled out the beam saber. Both clashed swords as Shinn and Heero reached the climax of their own battle.

Shinn backed off from Heero, as the two has clashed with beam sabers earlier. He threw his shield towards Wing Zero and fired, the shot hitting Wing Zero's shoulder guard. Heero glanced at the screen which showed the damage.

'_What?!'_ He was at a loss for words. How had he figured out how to hit him?!

Shinn reflected on Rey's words.

-_Flashback-_

"_There's no denying Wing Zero is fast and strong. But it has only three main weapons. The Buster Rifle, its beam sabers, and its speed as well as that shield. Take one away, and you can win." Rey said as he went over the data._

_Shinn was at a loss. "Yeah, but…"_

"_Don't you want to become a red-coat again? If you can beat the Berserker of JOSH-A, then HQ will not be able to deny you your rightful title any longer." Rey explained as Shinn looked down._

_It was true he wanted to be a red-coat again, but still…to kill Heero to do it? The one who had helped him save Stella?_

"_Don't worry Shinn. If you beat him in combat, he will be at peace forever. He desires to die on the battlefield. And it will be your way of repaying him for helping you save Stella." Rey said. That made it sound better to Shinn, but he doubted it would be what Heero wanted._

-_End Flashback-_

Shinn flew near Heero, and slashed at the Twin Buster Rifle, which Heero had out. Heero saw this and tried to throw the weapon away, but it exploded before he could even get to doing so. The resulting explosion made Heero cry out as Wing Zero fell.

Rey fired on Kira, just as Kira took off the head of his ZAKU. But Rey was not done yet. He yanked out the sword of his ZAKU and sliced off one of the Freedom's arms, the one with the gun. The explosion hit the Freedom, causing the machine to fall. Kira cried out as the Freedom went rolling in the snow.

As this all went on, the _Archangel_ was pelted with more gun shells and beam blasts.

Kira looked up as the ZAKU came at him again.

All around them, the other machines of the _Archangel_ had been forced to retreat into the ship itself. So now, the only ones out there were Kira and Heero.

Kira dodged the sword blow of the ZAKU, just as Rey followed him. "You're not getting away from me!" Rey snarled as he fired on the Freedom while relying on his sixth sense.

Rey tried another sword slash, but missed as Kira dodged.

Kira then saw the ZAKU throw a grenade before firing at it, which caused it to explode, making the Freedom lose a wing and gain a damaged shoulder-guard.

With Shinn and Heero, Wing Zero was now back in the air, but missing an arm and the wing covers to its back-mounted engines. "Heero, please stop this!" Shinn cried. "What about Stella? How would she like it if you died?!"

Heero looked at Shinn. _"I will not die!"_ he replied as he used the beam-saber to block Shinn's own sword. The two clashed before Heero pulled back and tried to slice the Impulse in half. The machine spilt, making Heero stare at the move before another explosion damaged Wing Zero even more. This time, his machine lost a leg as he cried out.

"Distance to the coast: 10!" Sai said as the _Archangel_ neared the water.

"We're not gonna make it!" Amagi shouted. "Use the Murasames!"

But Murrue paid no heed to him. "Shake them off!"

Outside, Kira was struggling to reach the ship. He had to get away from that ZAKU! "I'm gonna be the one who defeats you!" Rey shouted as he fired again and again at the Freedom. "Right here, right now!"

Heero flew towards Shinn, who fired at him. He avoided the shots, even though Wing Zero was badly damaged.

The Coordinator then cried out to Meyrin. "Send out the Sword Silhouette!"

The Impulse recombined to form the Sword Impulse, and Shinn got out the anti-ship sword.

"Captain, they're almost at the coast!" Arthur said as he observed the radar readouts. "They're getting away!"

"Activate Tannhauser!" Captain Gladys ordered. "And target the _Archangel_."

The famed weapon came out and locked on target.

"Seal all emergency bulkheads! Prepare for underwater navigation!" Murrue shouted as the crew complied.

Kira struggled to reach the _Archangel_, just as Rey slammed his machine with the sword. The side of the Freedom was pierced, causing Kira to cry out as he finally ran out of energy. He passed out, just as the Freedom fell into the ocean.

As the mighty ship began to descend under the water, the _Minerva_ fired the positron cannon, hitting the _Archangel_. At the same time, Shinn flew at Heero, his sword aimed at Wing Zero's cockpit. Heero's eyes widened as the sword came at him. He tried to block with Wing Zero's beam saber, but it did little as the blade pierced the area below the cockpit, but Shinn did not know that.

* * *

><p>The explosion was fierce, making everyone on the ship stare in shock at what Shinn and Rey had done. The Freedom was gone, and so was Wing Zero. Athrun stared in shock and horror at what had occurred. It was not true! Heero and Kira were not…!<p>

"Oh my…" Luna murmured before the truth hit her. Heero was dead…Heero was _dead_!

* * *

><p>Rey hovered there in elation as Shinn's machine lost power, but still hovered as well.<p>

"_Well done, Shinn. Now Heero can rest in peace."_ Rey said as Shinn looked down. If that was true, why did he suddenly feel guilty about what he had done?

* * *

><p>Athrun could barely contain his grief. "KKKKIIIIIRRRRRAAAAA!"<p>

"HHHEEEERRRRROOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>Underwater<em>

The damaged _Archangel_ sank slightly as the bulkheads did their work and held the water back. Cagalli launched from one of the catapults in the Strike Rouge as Liz headed out in the Dynames. Both were going to find Kira and Heero.

"Any sign of them?" Liz asked as Cagalli replied.

"_No…were they…?"_

Liz shook her head. "Don't say that! Kira and Heero are strong. Plus, Heero has that Gundanium armor on Wing Zero! That has to have saved him!"

The radar on Dynames then bleeped, making Liz look over in that direction. There, under the water, was Wing Zero. It was missing its engine covers as well as a leg and an arm, but was otherwise intact. Burns were seen on the armor, but it was otherwise intact as well. There was a massive hole where the cockpit normally sat, but since it was above the gaping hole, Heero had to still be alive!

Cagalli saw the Freedom and moved over to it while Liz retrieved Wing Zero.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

As the ship moved away from the battle under the water, Kira and Heero were brought down to the med-bay. Heero was found to have a few broken ribs and a fractured leg as well as a grazed lung, and Kira was found to have a concussion as well as five broken ribs and a punctured lung.

Heero was expected to wake up first, but given what he had gone through, they had to make sure he was stabilized enough before they could even think of having him wake-up.

Cagalli sat in the med-bay as the doctor finished wrapping Heero's leg in bandages. "Well, that's the best we can do until we reach ORB. Frankly, I'm surprised that Wing Zero held up to all that damage."

"Well, it does have Gundanium armor." Cagalli replied as she looked at the still form on the bed. Her twin brother was in the bed over, still unconscious as well.

Both pilots were badly injured, but alive. She did not know if they should be grateful or not.

But time would tell soon enough…

* * *

><p><em>ORB, two weeks later<em>

Erica Simmons made her way over to where the parts sat. Her companion, with brown hair and blue eyes, looked over the parts and nodded. Heero was pleased with the parts choice he saw.

"Very impressive." He said as he looked back at the under-repairs Wing Zero. The leg had been replaced with the arm being finished up. "These parts are just what were needed."

The chief engineer smiled. "Glad you like them. Seeing as how Wing Zero is not up to par with the Specter, this will help a lot."

"The Specter's pilot is very strong, even stronger than me. I need all the advantages I can get." Heero replied as he looked at Wing Zero's battle-damaged body.

"Is he really that tough to beat?" Erica asked.

"Yes, and each time I fought him, I was on the defensive. That is not good for me, as I can't attack or even get in a shot. With these new parts, I can do that." Heero replied as he looked at her.

The chief engineer looked at Wing Zero again, a distant look in her eyes. "All that damage to Wing Zero…I'm surprised it held up despite that."

"Wing Zero just received new Gundanium parts prior to this war. Of course, the skeleton underneath needed new parts as of last battle…" the pilot replied as he looked back at the exposed arm underneath.

"Well, we were happy to help, but I still can't believe you gave us the ability to reproduce that material." Erica replied as she looked back at Heero.

He grunted. "It is needed if I am to be staying here. And it will help conserve power to most of your machines as well as protect the pilots better."

She smiled back. "Good to know."

* * *

><p><em>Veda Chamber<em>

People were more than pleased at the results of the Veda-encryption for the broadcasts of the UN leaders as well as the hacking of the chairman's own personal computer.

The quantum supercomputer was working well beyond what they had been expecting. Hell, it went even beyond what the UN leaders had been expecting!

"I can't wait to see how the world reacts to the Destiny Plan as a whole." One of the operators said as she leaned back in her chair.

Another just smirked. "Knowing what it deals with, people will be confused as well as against it. I mean, who would even want to live such a life? Knowing that your destiny would be chosen for you and you would have no say in what you wanted to do with your life, people would be angered indeed." He replied as he looked at the first operator.

Within Veda, Tieria's eyes widened at this new information. Someone was planning to assign the world's people stations in life?! If so, how could he help stop it?

The Innovade narrowed his eyes, but did not make a move or say a word. He needed to see how this would go before he made any such thing.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Operation Angel Down is both a success and failure while the UN reveals the Destiny Plan to the world. Now it is all up to how the world will react to the news...<p>

Okay, time for some clarification. First off, I know that Wing Zero and Heero are supposed to be strong, and I do understand that the Gundanium is super-strong as well. But I wanted to upgrade Wing Zero to fit in with the C.E. Era better, and why not through battle damage? This does not mean that I am making Heero weak either. I know that Heero is very strong, and this will be apparent soon enough. I just needed to give his machine an upgrade, and one that will suit his abilities very well. So please do not bash me for what I did in this chapter. Thanks.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	75. GS Phase 35: Uprising in Sight

******Chapter thirty-five is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******Mandalore the freedom: You are right, and glad you liked it!******

******darth-117: He will reveal himself in time. Just keep reading to find out when and how. XD!******

******MWSeraph: Glad you liked it so much. As for your point, it is very valid and I agree on what Durandal would do should his plan come about. That is the one thing that will lead to his downfall.******

******Mordalfus Grea: Xander will defect, believe me. I just need to get it at the right moment is all.******

******Navek: Well, I wanted to show Shinn's maturity in a continued way, so why not? XD!******

******Final Genesis: I am using the same Wing Zero form, just with added DRAGOONs to act as the engine covers as well as weapons.******

******Massacrer: It was a bit hasty, but I had nothing better to do, so just go with it, ok?******

**************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************Also, I have a poll up on my profile on the final fight between Heero and Treize. Go vote for who you think would win between the two of them!**************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Five: Uprising In Sight<p>

"_Ah, it's no use. The sonar's not picking anything up in all that turbulence."_ A ZAFT pilot said as he looked over the readings of the buoy.

"_There's not enough debris for a destroyed ship. Did it get away?"_ Another asked.

"_Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."_ The commander replied as the BABIs flew around.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

People were cheering as Shinn and Rey exited their machines.

Rey wandered up as Shinn looked down. "You were on fire Shinn! Did you really beat Wing Zero?" Vino asked as he ran up to Shinn.

"I guess…" Shinn replied, making Rey look at him. Shinn did not even meet Rey's gaze.

"SHINN!" Heine said as he ran up as well. "That was a great battle." Shinn glanced down.

"And Rey was great as well! He beat the Freedom!" Yolant added, making everyone cheer even more so.

"You're like, invincible!" a crew member said as he looked at both of them. "You and Rey!"

Shinn and Rey looked back, only to see Athrun and Luna staying back.

Athrun refused to acknowledge Rey and Shinn as he looked down. Luna did not even make eye contact as she looked away.

"I took revenge today, for you as well." Rey said as Athrun whirled on him. He punched the blonde-haired pilot, making him fall back as Athrun then kicked Shinn to the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" Athrun shouted as he glared at Rey. "Kira wasn't even trying to kill you! And what about Heero?! He wasn't even aiming to kill this time!"

"So what?!" Rey shouted back. "Those two were our enemies! We were given our orders! And we carried them out admirably!"

"So?! Was it worth it?! Is this revenge?! Are you happy with yourselves?!" Athrun snarled as Luna, Saul, Yzak, and Nicol ran over with Heine as well.

Shinn was confused. "Why would I want to take revenge?! Stella never even died!" he snarled back, making Athrun look at him in shock. Tears were now in Shinn's eyes. "I _never_ even wanted to kill Heero! It was Rey who urged me to! Heero helped me and this is how I repay him?! If he lived, he would be pissed at me! Hell, he would probably even _kill_ me for what I did!"

Athrun looked back at Rey, who smiled. "Heero can now rest in peace. He got the end he always wanted: to die on the battlefield against a worthy opponent."

"I don't believe this! How can you assume Heero wanted such a thing?!" Athrun demanded. "How do you even know what Heero wanted?!"

Rey became serious. "He mentioned that he wanted to die on the battlefield. And so he has. Shinn did him a favor, and now he is at peace." He said again.

Athrun looked down as Heine glanced at Athrun. "Rey is right. He and Shinn carried out their orders very well." The other Coordinator looked at Heine, who continued. "They knew who the enemy was, and as such, deserve to be commended, not attacked."

"But still!" Athrun protested. "Heero did not-"

"Heero became our enemy when he decided to defect and leave us." Heine said, making Athrun stop. "You, of all people, should know that, Athrun."

Athrun frowned at Heine's words. Oh, he knew alright. He just could not accept that _Heero_, of all people, was _dead_!

"Wing Zero's pilot was a very formidable opponent, and he got the end he wanted." Heine said as he grabbed Rey and Shinn to pull them off.

* * *

><p>Luna ran back to her room, tears streaming down her face. How could Heero be dead?! It was just not possible!<p>

She fell onto her bed, not even caring if anyone heard her sobs. During the time she had spent with him, she had fallen for him, but now, and _only_ now, did she realize that she had been in love with Heero Yuy. And it had not been just a silly crush either.

* * *

><p><em>Few days later<em>

The world was now in a state of chaos was people ran around, trying to take out LOGOs and its members. Of course, at the forefront of the operation, was the United Nations. The world leaders had an edge in where to look for the members of LOGOs, due to the fact that the leaders had met with them in the past. While the citizens were struggling to find out where they were hiding, the UN knew where to look.

Mr. Lorne was one of those people who was targeted by the UN. He was resting peacefully in his old castle he had recently bought, unaware of the UN troops moving in. Reading in his luxurious library, Mr. Lorne flipped through one of the old transcripts of the times before. The bath he was in was made of marble, with a waterfall that fell behind him.

The UN forces moved in and nodded at one another. They slammed the door to the castle down, and rushed into the main hall, right into the library. Mr. Lorne looked up at the commotion and raised his hands when he saw the UN forces in his library, guns all aimed at him.

"Edwards Lorne, you are hereby under arrest for crimes against humanity as of this moment! You now under UN custody, and your rights as a prisoner of war are now denied as a result of what you and the other LOGOs members have done to children and the other victims of your attacks!" the UN commander said as he placed hand-cuffs on Mr. Lorne.

The older man did not even have time to get dressed into his boxers as he was shoved into a UN car and whisked away from his once lovely abode.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

"_We have Edwards Lorne in our custody."_ The commander reported to the UN leaders as the convoy made their way back.

"Good. Bring him in as soon as you arrive." Prime Minister Churchill said as the line was cut.

President Hilson smirked. "That makes five for us, and one for Durandal." She mused as the other leaders all laughed a bit.

"Well, we do have the edge since most of us here know where these people live." President Putin said as he looked back at her.

On the large screens behind the UN members, there were mansions that were blazing as a result of the UN raids. There had been private guards, more like armies, in each place, so therefore, the UN had been given the authority to fight back. Smoke rose from one mansion in a field, where UN tanks were located.

"Civilians have found another mansion and are currently raiding it!" President Du Galle reported as the news came in from a UN unit in that area.

"What of the LOGOs member inside?" President Putin asked.

The French leader looked down. "They killed him."

"What?!" the UN leaders had not been expecting that news to come at all.

President Hilson looked down, a frown on her face. "If this is what the civilians are going to do, then we need to act and provide protection for the LOGOs members until they can be brought to trial." She murmured.

"Yeah, but what kind of protection? The full package?" President Van Marshal asked in a sarcastic manner. "You do realize that it will not sit well with the people if we provide those people protection."

"Yes, I know. But…, if killing the members is what the civilians are up to, then we have no choice. _However_, that does _not_ mean that we are giving the LOGOs members the 'full package' as you say." President Hilson said as she looked at the German leader. "We will only give them protection on _our_ terms. We will transport them in armored cars that were used to transport money previously, and we will give a full _armed forces_ escort, with the people who did the raids as the protectors. _But_, the soldiers will be under orders to obey _only_ the _UN, their employer_."

"Ah. Now I see." President Van Marshal replied as he looked back at the screens again. "And you do have a point. Civilians should not be taking matters like these into their own hands. These people need to be tried and convicted accordingly."

"Then perhaps we should issue an order to the population of the planet. If anyone tries to kill a member of LOGOs before they can be given a trial, then the civilian or civilians will be held responsible. Once convicted however, we will turn over the members of LOGOs to the people of the planet, who then can decide what to do with them." Prime Minister Takami replied as he looked at them all.

Many began to murmur in agreement. It was a unanimous decision too.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

_PLANTs_

Chairman Durandal was making his way to the spaceport where he would be descending to Earth.

"Sir, is it really necessary to go to Earth at this time?" Christa asked. "I mean, the other council members see it as you running away."

"Nonsense. It is not that at all. There is another reason for this. I have learned that the people will not follow a leader who sounds the call to arms, then hides himself far from the frontlines." The chairman replied. "I mean, look at the President of the United States. She sounded the call to arms and then fought in the Invasion of NASA. Now that is a leader I admire."

"No one knows where Djibril is hiding these days. And the UN has been able to arrest several key members of LOGOs in just two weeks." Durandal continued. "The power of the people…it is something that I admire…and it's a little frightening as well. They've already taken things this far while we have been sitting on the sidelines."

"Yes, well, your speeches did move the people to take action." Christa replied.

Durandal just smirked. "The United States has been run by the people for years and years. Soon, it will be five-hundred years since the United States has been founded. It is something to behold. The nation has never once strayed from the path it has been on."

"Now, take care of things." He said as the council members with him replied.

On the shuttle, the chairman saw that the Willard Team had in fact confirmed the destruction of the Freedom and Wing Zero.

'_Is this checkmate?'_ Durandal thought as he read the message again. _'No, I must remain vigilant. The white queen is a powerful opponent, and then there is the UN as well. In fact, the UN seems to be more of a threat than the white queen… The UN has more power than her and I combined. I will need to tread carefully now that the world knows of the Destiny Plan…'_

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

The _Minerva_ pulled into Gibraltar as everyone stared at the assembling ships. "Wow! I knew everyone in the area had orders to assemble here, but it's still an amazing sight!" Arthur gushed before he saw his captain's glare. He shut up.

"When you draw your sword, it's important you have a just cause." Captain Gladys said as she looked outwards. "I've forgotten his name now, but that's what an instructor in officer training said to me once. I guess the meaning's obvious."

Arthur just stared at her. "Nobody can fight unless they've been given an enemy, and a good reason. But now we've been given a crystal clear image of the enemy. Or so I thought…The UN's revelation is very disturbing indeed. Is this all a plan by the group LOGOs to keep us in the dark about their plans? Or is the UN really on the uptake this time? I am unsure…" she continued.

"I wondered if we should be thankful for what the chairman did, but now, the picture is even more confusing than ever." Captain Gladys said as she stood up. "We are soldiers…I just don't know who we should be fighting."

Shinn, Luna, Rey, Heine, Saul, and Nicol were all sitting around, Shinn now back in his red uniform. "Now that we're in Gibraltar, I wonder what they've got in store for all of us…" Shinn murmured as he looked down.

"I imagine we would be going after LOGOs, based on that speech the chairman gave two weeks ago." Rey replied as he looked at Shinn. The other ZAFT pilot just looked down. It brought back memories of Heero.

"Yeah, but…what about what the UN said the next day?" Nicol wondered. "I mean, is it really true?"

Rey looked at Nicol. "Of course not. It is just a ploy to get us to raise our guard when it concerns the chairman. He would never do such a thing to the world."

"Well, whatever it was meant to do, it sure worked." Saul droned as he lay down on the couch. "The world is now on guard for whatever the chairman has planned."

Luna just looked down. "But the chairman said it would be difficult to hunt down LOGOs members." She said.

"Well, given the retched state of world affairs, I feel that it's something that should be done." Rey replied.

Shinn clenched his can of juice tightly, crumpling it. "The UN is not something that should be taken lightly though…I mean, they are the world's leading organization." He murmured.

"Yes, but they also support LOGOs." Rey replied.

The other ZAFT red glared at him. "If that is true, then why are they arresting the LOGOs members left and right?!" Shinn countered.

Rey was thrown for a loop as Saul smirked. "So much for that claim." He replied in a smug tone.

"I found the chairman's words to be very moving…but then the UN revealed that plan they said he had… I just don't know who I should be supporting." Shinn murmured as Rey looked at him. This was his last chance to get Shinn to see the chairman's way of doing things.

"You should just follow the chairman's words Shinn. He is our leader after all." Rey replied.

Shinn growled as his eyes narrowed. Heero's words stayed in his mind though, circling like a bird of prey on the words of Rey and Durandal.

"If we want to end this war…we need to know who our true enemy is…" Shinn growled.

* * *

><p>After the ship docked, Shinn and Athrun were on their way to meet with Chairman Durandal.<p>

"Now we see it…" Durandal murmured as he sneered at two machines behind him.

On the _Minerva_, Rey sat in his room, mad that Shinn was now beyond their reach.

At the hanger, Shinn and Athrun reached the area where the chairman was waiting. Both boys entered, looking around at the darkened hanger. Shinn looked unsure of whether or not he should be there, with the same happening for Athrun.

"It's been a while, Chairman." Athrun said as he saluted Durandal.

"I heard your speech. It was…thrilling!" Shinn added, but the chairman did not catch the uncertainty behind his words.

"Well, thank you. I myself have been hearing great things about you two as well." Chairman Durandal replied as he shook their hands. "You have faced many challenges and have done a superb job."

"Thank you sir…" Shinn murmured as he looked at Athrun. Athrun did not even notice the uncertainty in Shinn's eyes.

The fake Lacus ran up to Athrun. "Athrun!" She squealed. "How have you been doing? I've missed you so much!"

Athrun realized that Meer must be a victim of the Destiny Plan as the words of the UN came to his mind. "It's been too long…Lacus…" he replied as he looked at her with a newfound fear.

"Well, now…I don't need to review current events." Durandal said, making Athrun shake a bit at his tone. "Considering the fragile state of world affairs, I may have stirred up something a little crazy here."

'_More like insane!'_ Athrun thought as he growled a bit.

"There are many things I wish to discuss with you two…but first, take a look over there. I see your gaze has been drawn to them." Durandal said as he looked back at the shadows behind them.

The lights flicked on, revealing the two new machines. "The ZGMF-X42S Destiny…and the ZGMF-X666S Legend." Chairman Durandal said as Shinn's eyes went wide along with Athrun's. Athrun was in shock. That was Rau Le Creuset's machine! "These two machines are state-of-the-art. They are superior to anything else produced up to this point, even Wing Zero." The chairman continued. "I will provide you with more details later. But I foresee them playing pivotal roles in the coming struggle later."

Shinn was in awe at his new machine, but Athrun was not. "Chairman, are these-?"

"They are yours." Durandal replied, knowing what Athrun was going to ask. "They're your new machines."

Athrun growled, just as Shinn got a small smile on his face, but deep down, he felt he did not deserve it.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Heero made his way down to check on the progress with Wing Zero. Erica noticed him enter as the door hissed open. "Ah! Heero! Just on time too! I was going to tell you that it was time to test the new system as well as the new parts!" she said as Heero looked up at his machine.

"So, they are installed?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes. So, are you ready?" Erica asked.

Heero looked back at her. "One thing before we begin. Is the new system installed yet?"

"No, not yet. We want you to do it since you know how it works." Chief Engineer Simmons replied as she looked back up at Wing Zero.

"Understood." Heero said as he made his way to the cockpit. Inside, there was a small chip sitting on the seat. Heero noticed it and saw the open area on his console. He knew what it was instantly. The Berserker of JOSH-A plugged it in and the system came to life. _ZERO System, version X-A1+_ was shown on the screen.

Heero smirked as the system came to life. While it was based off of the previous system, there was one major difference. Heero could now unleash his emotions.

'_The system is set.'_ He thought as he closed up the cockpit. Wing Zero's eyes flashed as Heero grabbed the controls and made his way out onto the tarmac where there were some old Strike Daggers set up to be used in the training.

"_Okay, Heero. You just have to take out these Strike Daggers._" Erica said as Heero smirked.

"Mission accepted." He replied as the Strike Daggers ran at him. He pulled the beam sabers before he flared Wing Zero's engine covers. They shot off into the air as three sections for each began to dart around.

'_It looks like the new system is working well so far.'_ Erica noted as she observed the small parts zooming around. Each of the small parts had revealed small winglets that allowed them flight in the atmosphere, thanks to small engines as well. The Strike Daggers tried to fire on the small parts, which were actually DRAGOON bits. The Zero System controlled the small bits, in conjunction with Heero's mental commands, which made the bits dodge the blaster fire. None of them were hit as Heero then gave the mental command to fire, which was what the Zero System ordered as well.

All six bits stopped before firing at several Daggers. Six golden beams lanced out, striking several machines in the limbs, heads, weapons, and cockpits. Thankfully, all of the Daggers were controlled via remote-control, so no one was killed in the training simulation.

The Daggers hit exploded, leaving Heero with his small bits. The six returned to their sections and folded down, covering Wing Zero's engines. _'Not a bad first run…'_ Heero thought as he looked over the readouts.

The cockpit alarm then bleeped, making Heero look back as more Daggers ran at him. He turned Wing Zero around to face them and engaged the engines of his machine. Wing Zero flew right into the mass of machines, spinning around in a spiral motion to get more momentum and slice off their limbs. These machines were piloted after all. All the Daggers landed on the tarmac, missing limbs and armor in some spots.

Wing Zero then flared its engines as it flew up to meet some old Windams that had been taken from a former EA base that ORB had raided in the last few days. Taking out the Twin Buster Rifle, Heero fired it at half power, easily wiping out the Windams, which were also remote-controlled.

This went on for some time, with Heero either disabling the enemy units or wiping them out with his new weapons. Heero landed as Erica contacted him. _"Not bad, Heero. Everything checks out with the weapons."_ She said as Heero nodded at her. "Good."

"_What about that new system? How is it working?"_ the chief engineer asked.

"Data flow is just like the old system. The good thing is the lack of emotional constraints. Now I don't have to act so emotionless." Heero replied.

"_That is great! I was afraid we messed up on it. I am so glad to hear that news!"_ Erica cheered as she saw the grin on his face.

"Coming in now." Heero reported as Wing Zero made its way into the hanger for repairs and resupply.

* * *

><p>Kira stood before the newly repaired Freedom, awe on his face. The wings had been repaired as had the other damage it had suffered. Of course, on the left arm was a single beam shield emitter, and the rail-guns on the hips had been shortened so as to prevent them from getting lopped off in battle. And in addition to the beam sabers were the Armor Schneider knives he had once used with the Strike.<p>

The Coordinator was surprised at the repairs and upgrades done to his machine, but then again, who wouldn't? He had expected the Freedom to be scrapped after its arrival in ORB, not repaired!

"Wow…" he murmured. Seeing those knives again made him smile a bit. Those things had been very instrumental to his survival when using the Strike. And now…he would be using them again with the Freedom. It was as if those knives were the embodiment of his desire to defend his friends, as he had used them for that very purpose when piloting the Strike.

"Hey, Kira! Are you gonna go out and test the repairs to the Freedom?" Chris asked from the catwalk.

"Yeah!" Kira replied as he looked up at Chris. "I am!"

"Then get to it!" Chris joked as he pointed at the Freedom.

Kira smiled back as he left to complete his training…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the newest data on the Raptor and Dax units. So far, things had been pretty good with them, considering that they were fielded without much time for further testing left.

He smiled at the recollection of the first time they ever saw battle. During the Operation Reclaimer fighting, the Raptor units had been a very fearsome opponent due to their mobility at high speeds. Even the newer Windams has not stood much of a chance.

And then the Dax units had been fearsome under the water. They had sunk several ships that were of EA identification. Not bad for a first run.

Then there was the fight with that large machine that had nearly wiped out Denver. The Raptors had been very instrumental in that fight as well, allowing the Traverses to get in several hits. But that did little to take away the weariness that he was suffering now. The adrenaline rush he had experienced while in the office of the Pentagon was wearing off.

That brought up a new question though. Why would the EA send such a weapon to Denver? What had they been hoping to do and gain from such a decision? And what were they up to?

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander sat in Ian Kessel's hotel room, him having been released not too long ago from the hospital. "We've just revealed the plans Chairman Durandal has for the world, and now all we can do is wait and see what happens next. It is up to the people from here on out. Whatever they decide will decide humanity's future." The woman murmured as Ian looked down at his hands.

"While that is true…what if they choose to support him? That is what I am worried about." Ian replied.

"The power of the people…did the chairman not just win election to power because of it?" she asked.

Ian looked at the NAZAFT commander in confusion. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

Her blue eyes met his brown. "Think about it. Don't the people have the final say in how things are done? It has been true throughout history. In Britain, the first constitution was devised to protect the people's rights by the people themselves. In Nazi Germany, people tried to rebel in subtle ways with varying degrees of success. In the United States, the people have always elected government officials. In the PLANTs, didn't they do the same thing?"

Chairman Kessel looked down. "I…I don't know what to believe regarding that."

"What do you mean?" the colony leader asked.

"The PLANTs have always had a Supreme Council, yes, but is it elected? I am not so sure about that anymore. It seems like those who are elected have no say. And all power goes to one man. In fact, the PLANTs have never even held a true election…one that is _elected by the people, run_ _by the people, for the people_. It seems like every leader we have had has only come to power for their own gain. And those who are in power most of the time are like royalty to the PLANT citizens. My family is like royalty to the people of the colonies, the Zala family, the Elsman family, etc. No one has a real say in who our leaders should be. Oh, sure we elect them, but that is all. They have no real power aside from those that are the royalty of the PLANTs."

"So the PLANTs leaders are like an elected shadow government." The NAZAFT leader realized as her eyes looked at Ian's form. "The people have no real say in what should go on, and those that are elected to represent the people do not have any power."

"Exactly. And that needs to change. But it can't…" Ian murmured.

The colony commander looked down. "The power of the people…if they know what is at stake, then things can change for the better. In World War Two, the people of the world knew what was at stake. Not just the existence of an entire people, but the existence of humanity. Several groups would have been wiped out if not for the people of the world. Entire nations would have been wiped out of existence, entire races of people would have been exterminated, and those deemed inferior would be slaves for the rest of their lives. No one wanted to see such a world come about. The human race was in danger, and you know what? The world took a stand and followed through in its protection. That was the time where _everyone_ knew what was at stake! They stood against the odds and came out the victors, and _that_ was because it was the result of the power of the people." She said. "Chairman Durandal underestimates the power of the people. If they can change the course of the most terrible war in history, then they can change the course of history again by following what is right. This plan of his…it would wipe out several ethnic groups as well as both races of humans. No one would be free, just like in the Nazi's ideal world. But this is worse…it will put the human race into a state of stasis, and in the end, we will just wither away and die as a whole."

Ian just closed his eyes. "I know…" he murmured. "I know…"

* * *

><p><em>UN complex<em>

People sat around, trying to decide on what to do next. They needed to hear the chairman's words on this plan first before anyone made a decision. It had been two weeks since that message was sent out. His silence was only reinforcing the guilt of the chairman himself.

"It has been two weeks since we sent out that message. You think the Chairman of the PLANTs would have responded by now." President Du Galle murmured as she leaned back in her chair.

Prime Minister Warson had his hands in front of his mouth as he looked at her. "Yes…but who knows what that man is thinking? We certainly can't tell, and even if we could, it would not be enough to convict him in a trial. We need the chairman to speak out concerning our most recent message. However, this silence of his is also a good thing, as it is convincing the people of the PLANTs and Earth that he is indeed behind this so-called 'Destiny Plan' and that he is truly planning to rule the world as the high priest he thinks he is."

A few world leaders nodded at his words. "Yes…if he remains silent on it, then the world will be more willing to reject the Destiny Plan. In fact, they might even call for him to step down as Chairman of the PLANTs." Prime Minister Wan mused as he put a hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

The UN could not just declare war on Chairman Durandal and the PLANTs until they heard the chairman's response to their accusations. Of course, until the man actually did speak up, they were unable to act unless they decided otherwise.

"The chairman is clearly not willing to speak up yet. If he does not do so in the next 48 hours, we will assume he is planning to carry this out and declare war." Prime Minister Churchill said as everyone looked at him. "That is our ultimatum."

President Hilson looked at her fellow leader. "But what if he denies that he has this plan in place?" she asked. "We will need to find a way to get the world to believe us."

"Then reveal how we got this information. I do not care if the world has to learn of Veda's existence. Do whatever it takes to get them to believe us, even if you have to reveal who you really are." Prime Minister Warson said.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Ian Kessel sat in his hotel room, hoping that the chairman could be stopped. This plan of his was just too sick for mankind to follow. Why would anyone want to assign people a role that they would never be able to escape from? And what did this mean for the future generations of human yet to come?

Even he did not know…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller frowned at the latest report from the President herself. _'She is worried that Durandal will deny the Destiny Plan's existence. Of course, that is what any good politician would do. Still, if he does deny it, the world would turn against the UN, and that is not what we want.'_ He mused as he looked over the report.

The world needed the UN, even more than the Destiny Plan. World peace could be achieved through discussion and talks, even more so that Durandal liked to admit. War was not just military power. It was also economic power and political power as well. War between two nations did not just affect the combatants either. It also affected the world economy because the nations fighting would not be able to export goods they normally did. But…if the instigator of the combat between the two nations was put under economic sanctions, then the nation would have to do as the other nations said, and as such, the world would not be able to sell their goods to that nation, and that nation would have to back off from war.

Chairman Durandal did not recognize that war had many effects, not just the military effects. He did not see the economic affects war had on the world, and on the technologies developed in the present time.

_'The world is not so moldable. People will never submit just because an idea sounds good in theory, but fails in practice. The chairman of the PLANTs is no doubt willing to use force to get people to accept his idea of a perfect world. But that is where this whole plan will fail. The human race is not capable of being molded into whatever the chairman wants.'_ Keller mused as he looked up at the PLANTs. _'Someone like Lacus Clyne is not going to be just a politician based on genes alone. The environment affects the genes of people as well. Lacus is not just a politician, she is also a very good singer. And Heero Yuy is not just a soldier. True, no one knows what his other skills are yet, but there are no doubt other skills that he has…not just the genes of a soldier. Athrun Zala is skilled in mechanics, which is a natural talent. Yet, Chairman Durandal seems to think that his genes say he should be a pilot. Piloting is natural to Athrun, but only because of training. Mechanics is where Athrun's skills truly lie.'_

"You have no idea on how the human body truly works, do you Durandal?" he murmured as he glared at the chairman's image.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The people who led the world's nations began to gather and talk about who should take up the mantel of Secretary General of the United Nations. Many candidates had been put forth, but in the end, only one stood to be the new leader of the UN.

"Well, we have decided on the new UN leader. The man who shall take up the position is Major Brian Willis of the United States Military." Prime Minister Churchill said as the new leader came up. At age 48, Brian had blue eyes and black hair that was cut short. His Army uniform stood out as the world leaders saluted him. The UN leader saluted back as he stood before them all.

"I am honored to have been given such a position in the group that now leads the world towards peace. As such, I promise to do whatever is necessary to lead the world towards the path of peace that we all desire. But I will not stand for disregard of laws and other abuses of power that some of you might be willing to take. As such, I will stand firm by my ideals of peace and I will not yield to the pressure of such powers." Brian said as everyone looked at him. "My mission, and the UN's mission, is to lead the world to peace without fear, and without loss of freedoms. That is what the UN stands for, and it will continue to stand for such ideals in the future to come!"

Everyone clapped as he stepped down.

As soon as he was in the main room with everyone else, Secretary General Willis looked at the data of current world events. His blue eyes narrowed slightly. "So, the chairman of the PLANTs is trying to get rid of LOGOs…and that is to be followed by the revelation of the Destiny Plan, a plan that ends all war by assigning each person a station that they are genetically suited for? That is very disturbing…" he murmured as he set down the reports.

"Sir…what should we do?" President Du Galle asked.

Brian closed his eyes as he began to think. The son of a famed politician and a housewife, he was well-versed in politics and also in world events due to his time as a soldier.

"We should be prepared for the chairman to deny this and claim that we are the instigators of such a lie. No matter what, we need to stick by our findings and not let Chairman Durandal force us into giving up. Eventually, the chairman will unveil the plan anyway, and then the world will see that he was wrong, and that we were right." The new Secretary-General said as he opened his eyes.

Many in the meeting room looked at one another and agreed. "Yes, that does sound like a good idea." President Putin said as he looked around. Everyone there agreed as Brian smiled to himself. The Chairman of the PLANTs was going to go down in defeat if his plan worked.

* * *

><p><em>Main Office<em>

Brian flopped down into his chair as he looked at the wall-map behind him. It showed the world's military installations on the map as glowing red dots for each member nation. On the desk was a chess-board, but it lacked all the pieces. Those were on the floor, scattered around the desk in the front.

"War is not just chess…" Brian murmured as he looked back at the monitor on the wall. "There have never been only two sides. There are the third parties and the victims from every walk of life."

The UN leader leaned back as he grabbed the Art of War by Sun Tzu off of the desk. "In war, one can only react by the movements of the enemy." Brian said as he set the book down. "The art of war is never so simple, so clean, so incomplex. War is like an abstract piece of art, with never one way of interpretation. Durandal see it as only two sides, two parallel lines facing one another. But war is more than that. It is like a circle, a never ending cycle, and with too many sides to it to be thought of as incomplete."

The man stood up as he made his way over to the window that overlooked the main complex entryway. The many flags of the world's nations stood out like a symphony of colors. It was beautiful as well as jaw-dropping in the recent days. To see all of those flags flying in the breeze as one was what made the UN a symbol of hope for the war-weary world.

No one could deny that the UN was incapable of leading the world, not now, since they had helped to arrest several key members of LOGOs. Those high-profile members were now in custody awaiting trial, but it was unlikely that any of them would see the light of day or freedom again.

A smirk crossed Brian's face. Maybe this war did have its benefits after all…

* * *

><p><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>

Stella sat in her room at the base as a doctor took out a needle from her arm. "There, that should do it for today. You should be cleared of all those drugs soon, within at least three months." The doctor said as she set the needle down on a tray.

The blonde-haired girl stared at the needle, for once not afraid of it. "Needle…" she murmured.

A smile appeared on the doctor's face, glad to see that Stella was no longer afraid of such small things. Soon, it would be time for her to undergo the memory retrieval, but given the success rate of that, it was doubtful that all of her memories would be returned intact.

In another room off to the side, Mayu was being treated for her injuries. So far, her leg had been set along with her arm, but it was unlikely that she would have regained full use of her one arm due to the damage done to it.

"Well, miss…it looks like you're doing well. However, it is unlikely that you will regain full use of your arm due to the damage those creeps at that lab did to it. Still, we can try to help you regain as much movement as possible, so don't give up yet." The male nurse said as he set the charts for her down.

"I hope so…" Mayu said as she looked down at her arm in its cast.

* * *

><p><em>Main office<em>

Dr. James sat in his office, looking over the data for Mayu and Stella both. So far, Stella had come along nicely when it concerned the recovery from her drugs, and soon her memory would be back. Mayu would take far longer to recover fully, and even then it would not be 100% for the poor girl, given the state of her injuries.

'_Those people responsible will pay for this…and hopefully we can try and put them through the same thing to make them feel how it must have felt for these children. But of course, since the ones who ordered this are adults, that would be cruel and unusual punishment. It would be nice to do that to them, but then again, the UN would probably say no to it.'_ He mused as he set the reports down.

"It would be nice to pull such experiments on the men and women who were responsible for these actions on the children here, but then that would make us no better than them. We have to prove that we _are_ better than those who did this by not stooping to their level." He reminded himself as he stood up from his desk.

'_Even my father would say those exact same words. And he would be right. To be able to avoid doing such things is how the world should be acting, because the rest of us _are_ better than those so-called 'doctors' and 'nurses' who did this to these poor children.'_ Dr. James thought as he looked back at the American flag outside the base.

* * *

><p><em>The war was now set to go in any direction. But only one side could be the victor. Durandal and his Destiny Plan were set to bring about peace, but at a price. Djibril and his WPG were set to bring about a one-world government with no Coordinators, run by the group LOGOs. And the UN was set to bring about peace, but through a far different method of doing so. The world would have to choose between one of the three…and only one was leading to true peace…<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The <em>Minerva<em> arrives at Gibraltar and the UN arrests several LOGOs members in two weeks. The UN chooses a new leader, and Shinn and Athrun are given new machines.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	76. GS Phase 36: Athrun on the Run

******Chapter thirty-six is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Massacrer: Keep reading to find out.******

******Navek: No changes to Legend and Destiny. And yes, Wing Zero gets some new firepower.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******MWSeraph: There is no Strike Freedom or Infinite Justice. Rather, all the machines from the last war are given upgrades. Heine is really there for the ride, but he does have a hidden purpose as well...XD! And you are more right than you know. Genes cannot make a person a good person alone. Rather, it is integrity and good morale character, with the right ideals and beliefs. Keep reading! XD!******

******Final Genesis: Oh, Luna will. XD!******

******hyper-reader: Glad to have a new reader. I hope you continue to get a kick out of this fic! XD!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it!******

******KnightGunAnime: Glad to see you reviews again. And yes, Shinn is more toned down. I wanted him to regret shooting Heero down, because let's face it, Heero helped Shinn get Stella to NASA and a better life, and how does he repay him? By shooting him down. The World War II comparison was a good one I felt because the people back then knew what was at stake and fought to turn the tide of the war in favor of the Allies. And Durandal is facing the whole world at this point, so of course he is in bigger trouble than against the other two factions. Stella and Mayu are safe for now, but only time will tell for sure, hehehehehe... Lacus will be heard from again, just not right away. And to be honest, I never thought about possible path ways. I just write whatever comes to my mind.******

********************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Six: Athrun on the Run<p>

"The Destiny surpasses the Impulse in terms of offenses, defense, mobility, and reliability. It is the most powerful mobile suit every built." Chairman Durandal purred as Shinn stared at the Destiny. "On the other hand, we have the Legend, a very ambitious machine. It is equipped with a next-generation DRAGOON system which, thanks to the improvements of the quantum interface, can now use be operated by anyone." He continued.

Athrun stared at the Legend, not liking where this was going.

"Our arsenals worked tirelessly to create these masterpieces." Durandal added, feeling proud of himself. "Well, gentlemen, what do you think?"

"Great. Fantastic!" Shinn said almost at once. It sounded forced to Athrun though, and the other Coordinator knew it.

"Destiny belongs to you." Durandal told Shinn, making the other boy gulp. He did not like what he was seeing from the chairman. "Adjustments to it have been made with your style in mind."

"With _me_ in mind?" Shinn asked, now becoming a bit unnerved by this new piece of info. "We used the latest combat data from the Impulse." The chairman said as he looked at Athrun. "Your style uses speed, which in particular has surpassed that of ordinary pilots. The problems you suffered with the Impulse have now been dealt with, as this machine uses a nuclear reactor with an NJC in it."

Shinn had no words for that news.

"And your machine is the challenging and innovative Legend." Durandal said as he faced Athrun. "The DRAGOON system Athrun…are you up to it?" Athrun looked up at him. "I feel you are qualified to operate this machine." Durandal said.

Athrun did not say a word as he narrowed his eyes. "Is something the matter, Athrun?" Durandal asked as Shinn looked back a bit. "I take it these machines are for the fight against LOGOs." Athrun said. "Is that what you're saying?"

Now Athrun was getting pissed. "You told us we were going to fight LOGOs, Mr. Chairman, to end war forever…"

"Yes, I see that there is a bit of irony in saying that we're fighting to bring about an end to war. But it can't be helped now, can it?" the chairman said. "Our words are falling on deaf ears. That is why fighting is our only option."

"But why did we attack them?!" Athrun demanded. "Why did you give orders to destroy the _Archangel_, Freedom, and Wing Zero?!"

Shinn was stunned that Athrun was asking such a question. But in truth, Shinn wanted to know why they had been told to destroy Wing Zero as well.

"Give it a rest." The black-haired youth whispered, not wanting Athrun to get in any trouble.

"I know that ship just brought more chaos to an already confused war. But they had the exact same intentions that we do." Athrun continued. "They wanted to end this war. They didn't want it to continue! When the Destroy was wading through cities, they were the first ones to respond! And then the UN issued an order for all ships in the area to work together to bring it down, and they were instrumental to doing so! So why? Why, Mr. Chairman, would you give such an order without giving them a chance to talk!?"

"Athrun." The chairman said, cutting him off. "Fine. Then let me ask you this. Why did they not come to us to clarify their good intentions?" Athrun was surprised.

"If they really shared the same goals, there would have been nothing keeping them from coming to us. Wherever they were, I'm sure they heard my call. Why then, did they take up arms without first consulting with us?" Durandal asked.

Athrun looked down, unsure of how to answer. "It's not as if they were not given the chance. I even heard that Captain Gladys asked for them to surrender before the last battle." Durandal continued.

"It's because-!" Athrun could not say as he stared at Meer.

"Even Miss Lacus herself has chosen to fight alongside us." Durandal added as he gestured towards Meer.

Athrun tried to make a move before the chairman continued. "I understand your disappointment. Why did it have to be like this? Why isn't the world moving in the direction we'd hoped? It certainly is frustrating, I know. But let's be honest here. The world we live in these days isn't all it could be. In today's world, none of us know who we really are. We are unaware of our strengths and the role we are meant to play. We live our lives at the mercy of the times." Durandal said.

"Mr. Chairman!" Athrun blurted. But he was cut off again. "The _Archangel_, and in fact, even your good friends Kira Yamato and Heero Yuy were like that. Without a doubt, I felt sorry for them. They were quite…unfortunate…"

"Unfortunate?" Athrun asked.

"With such exceptional ability and power, they were born to be true warriors. So great were their skills that no opponent of their era could ever have hoped to defeat them in mobile suit combat. But no one realized this, and because they did not know this, they were not raised accordingly…didn't live accordingly, and ended up living their lives at the mercy of the times. Who knows what great things they might have accomplished if their abilities had been properly employed. After leaving Lacus, I don't know what Kira Yamato and Heero Yuy were thinking. Kira kidnapped ORB's Head of State, and then showed up on the battlefield attacking whomever he pleased. Where is the meaning in such strange behavior?" Durandal asked.

"He had his reasons!" Athrun countered. "It was none other than the kidnapped princess of ORB who said that too much power invites conflict. As commander-in-chief of the ZAFT forces, I could not allow such an unpredictable faction to just roam about." Durandal explained. "That's the reason I gave the order."

"And what about Heero?!" Athrun shouted.

"Heero Yuy was just as much a threat as the _Archangel_ He went and left us to head back to them. I could not let that power go unchecked." Durandal replied. "If only they had realized their strengths sooner, and their role in the world. They could have lived in a place where their skills could have been appreciated. They wouldn't have had to worry or suffer, because their strengths would have been recognized. They would have lived happy lives."

Shinn was now confused. "A happy life, sir?"

"Yes, if you understood yourself, were a useful member of society, and were realizing your full potential, then wouldn't you be happy?" Durandal asked Shinn.

"Ah…yes, sir!" Shinn said with false happiness.

"That is the kind of world I would like to create when this war is over." Durandal said as he looked up at the Destiny and Legend again. "If such a world existed, then there would be no more war. I need your help to bring about this world, and expect nothing less than your very best."

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later<em>

"_People of Earth. I know that the UN has recently sent out a message for me to answer, accusing me of having the desire to put a plan that ends all war through genetic slavery into place. I am here to assure you that I do not have such a plan in place."_

The message made people look up, only for Durandal's image to appear on screen. _"In fact, the UN, who is shielding the leaders of LOGOs, are supporters of that very group. They say that the leaders will be given a trial, but that seems highly unlikely given what has been seen."_

People were not sure of what to believe. The UN was the leading organization that led the world, right? So why would that very group try to shield LOGOs unless they were supporters themselves?

Of course, recent events pointed elsewhere. Two of the Big Five, the US and UK, were free of Blue Cosmos influence. And Russia had always been wary of the group from the very beginning, so that meant that three of the Big Five were not under the control of Blue Cosmos/LOGOs. And with France and China's recent additions as well, and what the group did to take out the Destroy in Berlin and Denver, it was hard to claim that the group was a LOGOs supporting one.

People around the world doubted the chairman's claims of the UN being supporters of LOGOs, but they could only wonder why the group had accused the chairman of such an act. Did they know something that the rest of the world did not? And if so, what was it?

"_Now, recent events have shown the UN as the hero of this tale, but is that really true? No one knows. Be wary people of Earth, as the UN could be playing on your very fears."_

The transmission was cut, but it was just the start of a propaganda war that even Chairman Durandal would be hard-pressed to win.

"_The Chairman has just denied knowing about the Destiny Plan and has declared us to be the enemy, or supporters of LOGOs!"_ a UN forces captain exclaimed as Secretary-General Willis leaned back.

"I see. Then it is time for us to act. Open the live feed with the PLANTs, and get me on the line with the Chairman. I want the world to hear this conversation live." He ordered as he made his way down to the Press Room.

* * *

><p><em>Press Room<em>

The UN leader stood before countless reporters and other news people as cameras trained on his face and form. Brian sighed as he straightened his tie and jacket before he gave the lead cameraman a nod to signify that he was ready. The lights on each camera lit up as the images were broadcasted across the world, to the PLANTs and the moon colony.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chairman Gilbert Durandal of the PLANTs. This is the United Nations Secretary General, Brian Willis. The people of the world now know of your little Destiny Plan, so it is no use trying to deny it."<em>

Durandal looked up at the announcement, stunned by the fact that he was being addressed himself. _'Well, it's not like the world would be able to hear what I say, and I doubt the UN leader could hear me as well…'_ he mused in an amused manner.

"I can deny it, because it is true. I do not have such plans for the world like the UN claims." The other man purred as he glanced at the screen in an amused way. "Your little accusations will mean little once this whole war is over."

"_Is that so?"_ Secretary General Willis asked, making Durandal stagger back in amazement. How had the Natural heard him?! _"You are just digging yourself a deeper hole. There is _no_ way that we would even _think_ of supporting that plan! No one is that moldable!"_ Brian snapped back.

Durandal was shocked to say the least. The fact that the UN leader was talking to him over the TV screen was enough to throw even his Coordinator mind into a loop. And the fact that the UN was unwilling to support the plan meant that…! "No…" he murmured as he stepped back a bit more. How could he have been so blind to the very truth in front of him?! Thinking that the UN would never come back…how stupid of him to not acknowledge the threat that was now before him! The UN had come back and now he was going to suffer for it! But how could the group have come back after their disbandment so quickly?!

"How did the UN come back so fast?!" he demanded.

A chuckle escaped the Natural. _"You are supposed to be the most brilliant Coordinator to have ever lived, and yet you cannot tell when something goes on behind the scenes, can you?"_ Brian Willis asked. _"If you are so determined to find out, it was one alliance that has been acting behind the scenes for the whole war, and it was this very alliance that took out Director Azrael as well."_

Durandal's eyes widened at the information. Only NASA could have taken out the Blue Cosmos leader in the last war, and-! "It was _NASA?!_" the man shrieked as he slammed his open palms on his desk. How could he have overlooked the alliance as a major threat to his plans?! How could he have ignored those very vital signs that indicated they were a real threat to the Destiny Plan?!

'_How could I have missed the signs of NASA being the _real_ threat?! It just does not make any sense! They showed no signs of being a threat to me, and they made no real movements that indicated otherwise! Unlike the Clyne Faction, NASA has real power and influence that I dismissed as being merely a formality! How could I have been so blind?!'_ the PLANT chairman thought as he glared at the UN leader.

"So, you came back because of them, hmm? Well, it does not matter. You see, I have already taken down LOGOs, and unlike you, I have no plan to shield them from the law." Durandal purred. "So the war is going in my favor."

"_That may seem like the case, but we have no intention of shielding the LOGOs members from the law either. Rather, it is so that they can live to see trial. If we just left things the way they were, the LOGOs members would have been killed before the families of their victims had been given justice. The people who suffered because of the LOGOs leaders need to see them get convicted in a court of law, something that can only be given by those of authority. The world needs to see that we are _the_ authority that can do that, and that we care about the population of the nations on and above this Earth."_ Secretary-General Willis replied. _"And thanks to you revealing LOGOs, we were able to arrest most if not all of the highest-ranking members due to most of the member nations' leaders knowing where they were living."_

Durandal shook with rage, but did not show it. "I see. Well, good for you. Still, the war is pretty much in my favor you know."

"_Is that so? Then tell me, Durandal, what is it that has put the war in your favor?"_ the UN leader asked.

"Why it is simple. The revelations I have done, and my speaking skills combined with my intelligence." Durandal replied. "Of course, every national leader knows that."

Secretary-General Willis just frowned. _"Is that all it is? Then I pity you."_ Durandal looked shocked at that comment. _"War is not just about two sides in a military combat scenario. There is a political and economic side of war as well. You fail to see that. In war, there is an economic effect on the nations involved as well as those not involved. A nation in combat cannot focus on making goods that they would normally export and that can lead to a shortage of those goods worldwide unless other nations not involved can pick up that slack. And the same goes for the imports for other nations. If a nation in combat cannot make the goods another nation needs, then it falls to the other nations to make those goods. Then the political side of war comes in. A nation in combat has to focus on leading its allies and working with them against the enemy. The enemy nations are cut off from all contact with the opposing nations and have to rely on each other for goods and services each needs. You see, Chairman, there is more to war than just military power. War is not a chess game. It takes more than strategy to win a war. It takes military power, economic power, and political power as well. In the nations at war, their military leaders, political leaders, and civilian leaders have to work together to keep a nation's economy at full strength, as well as work with allies in other nations to get the goods needed for war to be transported to those nations who need such goods. You have done no such thing. True, you have focused on your own nation's economy, but you have not worked with anyone else to get them those goods that they need for warfare."_

Durandal was surprised at the older Natural's words.

"_If you think that war is only about two sides involved, then you have another thing coming. War has third parties as well, and often times, the UN has served as that third party. If two nations are about to go to war, and they want to try and reach an agreement that will keep them from going to war, then the UN will serve as the third party that is unbiased so that an agreement between both war-ready parties can be reached. You seem to forget that war is always involving third parties, whether they are noticed or not. The UN is the meeting ground for peace between nations, and that is the purpose we continue to serve, even now. Our goal is to not bring about war between nations like you claim. Rather, it is to _end_ war between nations."_ Secretary-General Willis continued. _"Ending war between nations has and always will be our first and foremost goal. _However_, that does _not_ mean that we will support the Destiny Plan, even if it _does_ end all war. The reason is simple. Our second purpose is to _promote_, and _encourage,_ human rights and human freedoms around the world. And, unlike what you claim, _that_ is what your so-called 'perfect plan' lacks."_

The PLANT chairman scoffed at this. "So? That is what leads to chaos, and never-ending war." He replied, unaware that the world could hear his every response through the open com-lines.

"_Does human freedom lead to chaos, and do human rights lead to never-ending war? Or is that just your beliefs? Either way, it is sad that you truly believe that. Where would Coordinators be if they did not fight for their human rights and human freedoms? And where would most of us today be if we did not have such rights and freedoms? If none of us had human rights and human freedoms, then the world would not be the world we know today."_ The UN leader countered. _"You see, what makes the world the way it is now is human rights and human freedoms. While it can lead to misunderstandings and discrimination, and therefore to wars, it can also lead to peace. And how it leads to peace is simple. People are willing to forgive one another and move on from the past. However, there are some things that have never been forgotten due to these rights and freedoms we all deserve being violated. And the biggest one is World War II. If you took history, then I am sure you know what happened in that war. But even so, that war had so many human rights violations it is not even funny. And even worse still, the Soviet Union at that time committed those same rights violations in the years after the war's end. Human freedoms were also removed during those two time periods, and that made people who fought in the Second World War madder than hell. It was because they witnessed the atrocities the Nazis committed, but even the USSR back then did the same thing as the Nazis to an extent, and yet _that_ was overlooked due to the Second World War. Even though that is one of the bad examples of having human freedoms and human rights, the world came together and defeated this threat, which is one of the good things of having human rights and human freedoms. And the UN came out of this past war as well, as a means of protecting those very things that were removed during the Second World War."_

"So? What does that mean for me then?" Durandal asked as he leaned back against his desk.

"_What this means for you is your defeat. You are trying to deny the world these very rights and freedoms that all humans, both Natural and Coordinator, deserve. What your little 'Destiny Plan' really is, is little more than genetic slavery, and that, my friend, is a serious abuse of genetic technology. You want to _assign every LIVING PERSON ON THIS PLANET A STATION IN LIFE _BASED ON THEIR GENETIC MAKE UP?! Well, think again, buster, because _THAT_ is NOT going to happen! The United Nations will stop you from carrying it out, no matter what you say, because _NO ONE_ will have a chance to object to their so-called 'destiny'! And out of everyone on the planet, I can safely say that the people of Earth, and the PLANTs, will turn against you for this."_ Secretary-General Willis hissed.

"Please. Like the people of Earth really know what I have planned for them. By assigning them all stations in life, no one would be unable to feel unhappy and worried about their future. It would be a happy life for everyone." Durandal replied. "Things like human freedoms and human rights are a thing of the past. Well, they will be under my new world order anyway. No one needs those things anymore. All they do is cause wars and hatred. Those two things, human freedoms and human rights, are the cause of the chaos this world knows and is plagued by. No one will miss them once time passes by. And soon, the world will know true peace."

The UN leader just frowned before he laughed. _"As if! You just revealed your whole plan to the _ENTIRE_ world! Didn't you even wonder how I was contacting you? It was all broadcasted over an open com-line!"_ he replied before his face became serious. _"But all that aside, you just doomed your whole plan to the world. Face it. No one will be supporting you after this. I can guarantee it."_

With that said, the line went dead, leaving Durandal to stare at the now empty screen…

* * *

><p>Everyone around the world was stunned at what they had heard and from the mouth of the chairman himself no less. People were experiencing conflicting feelings towards the man. On one hand, he had revealed LOGOs to the world, and as such, brought them down. But on the other hand, he had just admitted to thinking that human rights were the cause of war and his intentions of getting rid of them and human freedoms in his new world order. <em>And<em> then, on top of that, the chairman had admitted to believing that war was only about military power.

As a result, people were wondering if supporting the man was the correct way to go about ending the war. No one wanted to lose their freedoms and rights for the sake of ending all war, because what would it be then? Peace gained through giving up freedoms and rights was nothing but a gilded cage. While it was nice, it limited what a person could do with their life.

Peace where everyone wanted to understand one another was the future the UN wanted, and many people found themselves wanting that future more than the one the PLANT chairman was offering. At least the UN did not force it upon them like the Destiny Plan did.

In the PLANTs, the council was now in an uproar even more than they had when it had first been announced by the UN. The Councilors wanted to remove the chairman from power, but given how they were in a state of war, some were unsure of the idea.

On Earth though, the people of the planet were now beginning to demand that the PLANTs cease the war on Earth and let the UN take over for them. After all, the organization had the LOGOs leaders in custody, so why not let the UN try them and determine their fates? But of course, the PLANT chairman refused to heed their calls.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Heero looked up as Erica entered the room. "I have a feeling that Athrun might be in danger." She said as she leaned back against the wall. "Knowing him, he has already figured out the chairman's plans."

"So you're saying I should go and help him?" Heero asked.

The Coordinator just looked at him. "Only if you want to."

"Mission accepted."

Ten minutes later, a roar of fire was seen as Wing Zero launched towards Gibraltar…

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

As Rey and the Chairman talked, Meer ran out towards Athrun's room, a photo in hand. She had to get to Athrun as soon as possible!

Athrun meanwhile, stood in his room as the rain fell that night. He was thinking about what the chairman had said, and what Kira had said. The two were very conflicting. But when he thought about Heero's words, everything seemed to make sense in so many different ways. No one could just fight for the government and what they said. And then the UN's revelation he had just watched made him even more on edge. Was that plan what the chairman had been mentioning in his recent talk with him and Shinn?

If it was, then he had been fighting for the wrong reasons! To end the war cycle through genetics was wrong! Didn't the chairman take into account the human experience as well?! Those who fought in war would have died in vain if there was no real heart in defending their home and way of life! Even if that happened in Durandal's little world, it would not be genuine, and as such, not applicable because it would be a false feeling. Those in NASA knew this all too well, as they had been fighting with all their heart in the few wars that they _had_ been involved in throughout their history. And only a few of those few really stood out. The Revolutionary War, the War of 1812, and World War II were the three where fighting with all one's heart stood out the most. People in those wars had had to fight to protect their way of life and homes, and as such, the feelings during those times had been real.

Athrun looked up as he heard Meer knocking at his door.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Meer said as she turned on the light in his room. "You're handling this all wrong!" she said.

"Back in the hanger, you didn't give the chairman the answer he was looking for!" she added as she ran to him. "Shinn is hanging around the new model machines, and you should too, otherwise they will get suspicious!"

"What do you mean? Who will get suspicious?" Athrun asked.

"They said you won't do!" Meer exclaimed as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Why?" Athrun asked.

Meer just took out the photo of him and the others there. "The chairman was talking with that Rey guy, talking about you!"

Athrun was stunned to say the least.

-_Flashback-_

"_I see. So Athrun won't do after all…" Durandal said as he sipped his tea._

"_You saw the evidence yourself. It seems his feelings for the _Archangel_, the Freedom, and Wing Zero are even stronger than you thought." Rey said as he looked down._

"_Even though he is only a warrior, he tends to dwell on the unnecessary. And thus, he's wasted all of his hard-won abilities. Perhaps it's Kira Yamato's fault. Or even Heero Yuy's. Apparently their little meeting has made Athrun an unfortunate person as well…" Durandal murmured._

"_That may be true…" Rey added._

"_But now that Kira is gone, maybe…" Durandal began._

"_No, he is still alive." Rey said. "And as long as Athrun is alive, Kira will be in his heart."_

"_Then I think we have a problem." Durandal said as he looked at Rey. "We've established his guilt. Can I leave the rest to you?"_

"_Yes sir." Rey replied as Meer slipped away unnoticed._

-_End Flashback-_

"Yes! Things don't look so good. You're in trouble!" Meer said as Athrun looked at the picture again.

"You have to hurry and show them that they're wrong. Otherwise the chairman will take action against you!" Meer said as the security then knocked on Athrun's door as well.

"Well, the chairman certainly isn't wasting any time." Athrun said as he looked down. A smirk was on his face. "And he knows me very well indeed."

"I'm not going to become his puppet and fight whomever he says without question!" Athrun snarled as memories of Heero and his words came up. _"Not all soldiers are expected to just give up their lives for the government. They are merely there for defensive purposes ideally. Even in war, soldiers are there to defend their nation, not just to fight to die for whatever the government says."_ "That's not who I am!"

"It doesn't matter how noble the things he's saying might sound!" He continued. "That plan of his will only end up driving the world to its doom!"

The sound of breaking glass made the guards shoot open the door, only to reveal a broken window.

In ten seconds, all three were taken down by Athrun as each leapt out the window to catch him.

Meer grabbed Athrun's hand as he pulled her along with him down the stairs. "Athrun!" He looked back at her cry. "Why are you doing this?!"

"The chairman wants people who will only play the roles he's assigned them!" Athrun shot back.

"What?"

"He wants a Lacus he can use. And he wants me to be a pet Mobile Suit pilot." Athrun explained. "You're useful to him now, but he's not going to need you forever. And when he's finished with you, he's going to kill you. You must come with me!"

"NO!" Meer screeched. "I am Lacus! I would rather be her!"

"You're not…" Athrun said as he stared at her.

Meer was no adamant. "I don't care if it's only a role! As long as I play it right!" she continued. "What's wrong with that kind of life anyway?!"

Athrun recalled the life he had led as Alex Dino.

"We can still go back Athrun." Meer said. "Come on! It'll be okay."

The sound of footsteps got Athrun in a rush. "Please Meer!" he said again, pleading this time.

Athrun growled and ran off, leaving Meer on the steps, crying.

At that moment, a brown-haired, blue-eyed man ran up to her. "Did Athrun run this way?" he asked.

Meer looked up and nodded, not even noticing who it was.

The man ran after Athrun, Meer noting that he too wore the red uniform.

* * *

><p>Meyrin entered her room and typed away on her computer. "What is going on? It's so weird…" she murmured as her door opened.<p>

She noticed and was happy. "Athrun!" he ran over and covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't scream. Please. I just want to get outside. Okay?" Meyrin nodded.

"Are they chasing you?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"Why not let Rey or someone else tell you later?" he asked.

Security then knocked on her door. "As soon as I jump out, scream. Tell them I had a gun on you." Athrun said as Meyrin looked at him. Her face became resolute. "This way." She said as she pulled Athrun towards the bathroom.

Security knocked again as Meyrin told them she was in the shower. "This is crazy!" Athrun hissed. "It's okay." Meyrin said as she took off her uniform.

The guards were about to hit the door in when Meyrin opened the door in her towel, Luna with the guards.

"Hey! Meyrin! What's wrong with you, answering the door in a towel?!" Luna demanded.

"Oh. Hi sis. I was taking a shower and I thought they were going to break the door down." Meyrin replied. Luna glared at the guards. "You get right back in there and put some clothes on! You look ridiculous!" Then she turned on the guards. "And you! What's all the commotion about in the first place?!"

The guards began to explain as Athrun sighed with relief at the door shutting.

* * *

><p>Luna entered her room, shaking her head. "I will never understand you, sis." The light was off, so she reached to turn it on. She did not even see the form at her desk until she heard a voice that she had thought was long dead. "So, the chairman has labeled Athrun a traitor?"<p>

The female Coordinator whirled around, only to see blue eyes lacking any emotion surrounded by brown hair. The male form was wearing the ZAFT red uniform, sitting in her desk chair. "They really need to learn to keep a more secure lock on this place."

"H…Heero?" Luna whispered, unsure if what she was seeing was real. Hadn't Heero died during Operation Angel Down? She had seen Wing Zero blow up! "Are you really…"

"Alive? Yes, I am." Heero, or the man supposed to be Heero, said.

"But, I saw Wing Zero blow up! I know I did!" Luna protested. Heero(?) stood up and walked over to her, stopping just in front of her.

"That explosion was from the Impulse's swords blowing up. Wing Zero's reactor was never hit." The intruder said.

Lunamaria just shook her head in disbelief. "But Wing Zero was struck in the cockpit! There was no way anyone could have survived that!" she exclaimed.

"That's because the cockpit was located above the impact point. So it was never hit in the first place." The man said.

"But-" Luna was cut off as the man spoke again.

"Who was it that gave Shinn the advice that some actions, while being the right ones, may be the wrong ones, and while some actions may be the wrong ones, they may also be the right ones?" the man asked.

Luna's eyes widened at those words. Only Heero had given Shinn that advice. And if this man knew those words then that meant… "Heero? Is that really you?" she murmured.

"Yes. It is." Heero replied as Luna ran and grabbed him in a hug. He gasped in shock and in surprise at the move, but did not push her off. He could feel tears running down her face onto his uniform neck, soaking it a bit.

"I thought you were really dead…" She murmured as she hid her face in his chest. Rather than act like he normally would, Heero found himself hugging Luna back in comfort. "I'm here now." He murmured. "I'm here now…"

Luna looked up at him. "But…how did you live?"

"The cockpit was above the impact point, so I was spared getting killed. But that did not mean that Wing Zero was spared any damage. My machine was a mess afterwards." Heero replied. "The damage was bad enough to warrant repairs and some modifications to Wing Zero, but it was not to the point of no repair."

"So, you survived because of the cockpit location." Luna summarized as she looked at Heero.

"Yes." Heero replied. "But that aside, what is going on with Athrun?"

Luna looked down. "I don't know."

"I see. So…it appears that the chairman has no more use for him then." Heero mused as Luna looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Heero looked at Luna. "That is of no concern to you at the moment. But right now, all you need to know is that it requires me to become ZAFT's enemy again. Hopefully, when all of this is over, I can tell you then." He said as he looked down.

"Heero…" Luna murmured.

"Besides, shouldn't you be turning me in? After all, I survived and am now ZAFT's enemy." Heero said as he looked at her.

"No…" Luna murmured as she looked down. Before Heero knew what was going on, she kissed him. Shock registered on the pilot's face before he fell into the kiss against his will.

Both broke away, shocked at what had transpired. Heero could see Luna looking down, a blush on her face. His own face was red as well, with his heart beating faster than it normally had.

"I need to go, Luna." Heero said as he looked back. "But before I do…do you know what made me lose control of the Zero System?"

She shook her head.

"It was you."

Luna was shocked. "Me?"

"Yes, and it was the best thing to have happen to me. Seeing you unconscious in your machine made me lose control, and I was given the chance to break away from Relena. So I chose you." Heero said. "I came to realize that I loved you after that. Now, the question is, do you love me Lunamaria Hawke?"

"I…don't know…" she replied. "I don't know if I do or not. But please, don't go dying before I know."

* * *

><p>"Stay here. I'll get a car, and when you see me, jump in." Meyrin said as she ran to get a car. "Now that everyone thinks you're at the docks, I can get you to the hanger easier."<p>

"Thanks for doing this." Athrun said as Meyrin nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>"I understand." Heero said as he turned to the window. The alarm was triggered at that point, making Luna look at Heero. "Aren't you going to help Athrun?" she asked.<p>

"Yes, but I needed to warn you as well. Don't go near the docks. If you do, I could never forgive myself." Heero said as he moved onto the window sill, which was void of glass Luna noticed. "My frequency is 147.03. Contact me when you figure it out. I will be there."

"Okay…" Luna said, leery of Heero's warning. He smiled before he leapt out the window.

Twin explosions ripped through the compound, throwing up smoke and flames which the rain only made bigger. It was the result of Greek Fire, a hard to put out compound of explosives.

Luna stared at the form of Wing Zero over the smoke and flames, the machine silhouetted against the clearing sky. It looked like an angel from above with the engine covers spread.

"I love you Heero Yuy…" she murmured as she clutched the frequency against her chest.

* * *

><p>Athrun and Meyrin ran towards the hanger, Rey following them with guards behind him. "Stop!" Rey shouted as he fired at the two. Meyrin and Athrin had jumped from the car they had stolen a while back, and were now running.<p>

"Take a GOUF and get out of here!" Meyrin shouted as she and Athrun ran towards the GOUF.

"But what about you?!" Athrun asked as he looked at her.

"If they are trying to kill you, you're better off running! I'll be fine!" Meyrin said before Athrun tackled her behind a computer system, bullets missing them both.

"This is unforgiveable Athrun!" Rey shouted as he fired at the two. "You have betrayed the Chairman's trust!"

But Athrun did not want Meyrin to die. "Stop Rey! Meyrin's back here!" But Rey did not stop, forcing Athrun to roll out and fire his own gun, shooting the rifle out of Rey's hands.

While Rey went to retrieve the rifle, Athrun and Meyrin ran to the GOUF and boarded the machine as Rey returned to fire on them again. But the shots just bounced off the cockpit.

"I'm sorry, but they would have blamed you if I did not take you with me." Athrun said as Meyrin sat beside him in the cockpit.

"I understand." Meyrin said as she looked at him.

Rey ran towards the hanger. "Shinn, get the Legend and Destiny ready for launch!" he ordered over the com-line.

"_What?! But why?!"_ Shinn asked.

"We're chasing down a spy!" Rey said as he hung up.

The Legend and Destiny were raised from the underground hanger as they were readied for launch.

"Be on your toes; we are going after Athrun Zala." Rey said.

Shinn was stunned, unable to believe that Athrun was a spy.

"No way…"

* * *

><p>"What are going to do?" Meyrin asked as she and Athrun flew through a thunder storm.<p>

"We are going to look for the _Archangel_." Athrun said.

"But that ship was destroyed." Meyrin exclaimed.

"No, it's alive and Kira is with it." Athrun murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the reports from the NORAD base that held data on the new Earth Alliance machine, the Destroy as it was now being called.

The machine had been massive and was apparently piloted by the Extendeds themselves. Then again, he had been expecting no less from the so-called 'noble' Earth Forces. Underneath his façade of calmness, the older man was shaking with rage at what the EA had come up with. After all these years, they still had developed a WMD, or weapon of mass destruction.

Of course, that was what the Destroy fell under in terms of weaponry. Then again, even the little project of America, Canada, Mexico and Japan was classified under that category as well.

'_Nuclear missiles, the GENESIS cannon, the Destroy, and even our own little project can fall under that category. Of course, the Twin Buster Rifle could be categorized as a WMD as well, since it can destroy a colony. But, it is also a mobile suit weapon, so it is under that category instead. Still, that does not mean that its power should be overlooked.'_ He reminded himself as he set the reports down.

"The tech in that thing was far beyond what we had been expecting from the Earth Forces. They really are full of surprises of their own making…" Keller murmured as he looked at the American flag on his office wall.

He then stood up and made his way over to the window, which revealed the blue sky above the Pentagon. The white clouds drifted overhead, people going on about their daily lives beneath the white fluffiness.

A smile crossed his face as he looked upwards. Soon, the war would be ending on their terms, with the victory in their favor. With the Clyne Faction's help, perhaps the hatred between the two sides would fade as well. Who knew?

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Ian Kessel sat in the colony commander's office, surprised at what had just occurred. The UN of all groups, had managed to confront the chairman on the Destiny Plan issue and had gotten him to admit to it!

"How did they do it?" he murmured as the NAZAFT commander smirked.

"That is their secret. You just need to know that the world now knows of the Destiny Plan, and as such, they will decide on what to do." She replied.

A sigh escaped the man. "I just hope that they choose the right path…"

* * *

><p>Around the world, people met in national capitals to try and figure out on what to do with the Destiny Plan, and how to handle it. Many were for it while the majority was against it. Of course, given what it gave up, most people were not for it at all. Citizens of every nation were crying out for their leaders to reject the plan, and even more were calling for the chairman to be arrested for his plan.<p>

Even the PLANTs citizens were against the plan, and that was worrying for Durandal as he watched the protests live. Even his own citizens were listening to those who wished to preserve the status quo. It was sad, he figured, that the citizens of the world were willing to follow those who decided their fates should be left to the times.

'_Tis sad that the world wishes to remain at the mercy of the times. No one will know their role, and will be uneducated as such. No one will be able to be a valuable member to society, and no one will be happy and worry-free.'_ He mused as the image of the unknown man appeared again.

"_People living a worry-free life decided for them will only make them worried for future generations. No one can be expected to follow life as though it were a play with no mess-ups. In a play, sometimes one has to improvise, with their lines, with actions, etc. The same goes for life too. No one can tell what one person will do, or what the next actions by that person will be. If life were all planned out for us, then we would be no more than puppets in a puppet show."_ The man said as Durandal glared at him.

"So what? Life is meant to be planned." He replied, making the image shake its head.

"_You are too full of ego and too reliant on genetic technology. Nothing is ever determined and set in stone. Even the best of intentions can be the result from improvisation. That goes for even world leaders."_ The man replied.

"Life is at the mercy of the times. Only by breaking that can people be truly happy." Durandal countered.

"_Is that so? Then aren't _you_ living at the mercy of the times as well?"_ the image mused with a smirk.

Durandal was thrown for a loop as he tried to process what the image had just said.

"_I thought so. One such as yourself will never be able to lead the human race into its new era of peace. And as for your plan, it will fail in the worst way possible…"_

The image faded, leaving Durandal to stare in shock at the empty spot…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The UN gets Durandal to admit to having the Destiny Plan after he accuses them of being LOGOs supporters and members. Athrun and Meyrin flee from Gibraltar and Heero goes to aid him. The world is now at the turning point of the war.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	77. GS Phase 37: Plans Torn Asunder

******Chapter thirty-seven is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Navek: Glad you liked it! Keep reading to find out!******

******MWSeraph: Oh, I will have that happen. As for the double updates, don't expect any for the next few weeks at the earliest. But it seems like I may not do that at all this summer unless I happen to take a break so I can build up my finished episode count, which ranks at four at the moment. As for Durandal using FAITH as his private army, don't expect that to happen. And the reunions should be very good. XD!******

******Massacrer: You will find out in this chapter!******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked the scene with Luna and Heero!******

******gman2129: Glad you liked it!******

******reverse-read: Glad you could get caught up as well! Keep reading to find out what path Shinn will take!******

******gameziod: I will put the third arc in this fic as well.******

********************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Seven: Plans Torn Asunder<p>

Shinn could not believe that Athrun was a spy. There was no way he could be. He did not seem like the kind of guy who could be a spy at all.

"Rey…there has to be a mistake! Athrun can't be a spy!" Shinn said as Rey glared at him.

"_He is, and he is getting away!"_ Rey said as he took off, Shinn following him.

* * *

><p>In the base, people were talking about the spy who had escaped. But none were aware that it was not true. And with what had recently occurred regarding the UN's revelations and the chairman's own admittance to the Destiny Plan, it seemed to be too much of a coincidence that one of ZAFT's members had left.<p>

"It can't be true." A soldier murmured as Luna looked at him.

"Maybe we should get back to the _Minerva_." She said as she looked at Vino.

"Maybe…" he murmured, making Luna look up at the sky.

"They took off in one of our GOUFs?!" A soldier demanded. "Are we on it?!"

"Yes, sir! The Eliza team is scrambling." Another reported.

"I've already given orders to Shinn and Rey. Right now I want you to focus on making sure the situation doesn't get out of hand." The chairman replied as everyone looked at him. "Any rumors could significantly influence the national forces that are assembling here. And that is the _last_ thing I want to happen."

"Yes, sir." A soldier reported.

At that moment, another soldier came in. "Commander! We traced the terminal that hacked into our mainframe."

Durandal narrowed his eyes at this news.

"One of the _Minerva's_ crew. It's in the room of Meyrin Hawke sir!" the man reported.

"The _Minerva?_ Where is she now?" Durandal asked.

"Well, sir…we're not sure." The soldier reported. This was bad news indeed…

* * *

><p>As Athrun and Meyrin fled, lightning flashed, revealing the GOUF. Athrun looked back, knowing that Shinn and Rey were following them.<p>

The com-line beeped, getting the alert of all four. _"Rey."_ Chairman Durandal said as he appeared on the com-screen. _"While you were chasing Athrun, did you see any sign of Meyrin Hawke?"_

"Yes, sir." He replied. "Meyrin is with Athrun right now."

Shinn was stunned at the news.

"She's with him now?" Durandal asked as Captain Gladys entered. "Does it look like a hostage scenario?"

Gladys was stunned.

"_No sir, I don't believe so."_ Rey replied over the line.

"He was protecting her. He shot the weapon from my hands, and before heading to the GOUF's cockpit, he reached out beckoned to her. I saw her take his hand without any hesitation." Rey replied.

"_What?!"_ Shinn asked.

"_There should be video footage of this sir."_ Rey said as Captain Gladys slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Meyrin?!"

He paid her no heed. "So you're saying the girl was not taken hostage, is that correct?"

"_Yes sir. That's it exactly."_ Rey replied.

Shinn had no words to say.

"_She is an intelligence expert sir."_ Rey added. _"I don't know how it got to this, but if we let them get away, classified information could be compromised and fall into enemy hands, maybe even the UN."_

"Meyrin too? But why?!" Shinn demanded.

"_I believe we must stop them from getting away at all costs, sir. Give the order."_ Rey demanded.

"Rey! Stop!" Shinn shouted. But his friend paid him no heed.

"Now hold on a minute Rey!" Captain Gladys shouted, but Rey did not hear her.

"I see. Very well. I trust your judgment on this." Durandal replied, making Gladys gasp. "You may shoot them down."

"But chairman!" the captain protested. He just narrowed his eyes at her, making her stagger back a bit. She was treading on thin ice.

"_Thank you sir."_ Rey replied as the line cut.

"Rey!" Shinn protested.

"_You heard him Shinn."_ Rey replied. _"We have our orders now."_

"But Rey…" Shinn murmured. "That's nuts!"

Rey flew after the GOUF. "I'll get him from the right. You cut him off from the front."

"_But Rey!"_ Shinn cried.

"It's up to you. What if the dreams of the chairman and all those who believe in him are ruined because of this?!" Rey demanded.

Shinn recalled the chairman's words.

"_We can't betray all of those people Shinn!"_ Rey said as Shinn had memories come forth. _"Not now! You must be resolute! We can make a difference!"_

Shinn followed through, but at the same time, Heero's words flew around in his head, taking those words and making them into something more. _"You can't protect anything at this stage! You are nothing but an arrogant pilot who never thinks before he acts!"_

At that moment, Yzak's words came back as well. _"You thought things through before acting. That is what a true ZAFT pilot would do."_

"_Shinn, stay focused!"_ Rey shouted as Shinn slowed down.

But he did not hear the other pilot's words. Heero's words were going around in his head still, preventing him from hearing his comrade's words. _"That is why you can't protect anything! You never think before you act!"_

Rey flew down and fired on the GOUF, making Athrun dodge the shots. "Damn! Is that Rey?!" he swore.

Re fired again and again, but Athrun dodged each shot with ease.

Shinn then fired as well, but Athrun dodged each shot as he had done with Rey.

"_Shinn!"_ Athrun shouted.

"How could you let it come to this, Athrun?!" Shinn shouted. Memories of him, Meyrin, Heero, and Rey on the _Minerva_ came back full force. "Why did you do it?!"

He fired on the GOUF, but missed. Athrun turned and fired the GOUF's arm-mounted weapon, but the shots were blocked by the beam shield.

"_Stop it Shinn! They're using you!"_ Athrun countered. _"Wake up!"_

"_That's not going to work Athrun!"_ Rey shouted as he cut in. _"You should be ashamed Athrun!"_

"_Rey!"_ Athrun blurted with malice.

Rey fired all of the back-mounted weapons, forcing Athrun to dodge. Athrun tried to shoot Rey down, but the beam shield blocked the shots. Rey had a superior smirk on his face as Athrun growled.

"Don't run away!" Shinn pleaded. "Surrender!"

But Athrun refused to do so. "Just come back!" Shinn pleaded again. "Don't betray us!"

He fired on the GOUF, but the shots missed.

"_Shinn…"_ Athrun murmured.

The heat-whip lashed out and around the Destiny's beam rifle, causing it to explode.

"_Back off! I'm not going to let you just shoot us down!"_ Athrun snarled as he spoke over the com-line. _"Listen Shinn! I know what Rey and the chairman are saying sounds right, and I understand that you really want to believe them."_

"_Athrun!"_ Rey shouted, making Athrun stop and dodge his shots.

"_Don't listen to what they are saying! Their words will end up destroying the whole world!"_ Athrun said as Shinn looked up in shock. _"Is that what you want?"_

Shinn was at a loss for words, but something was telling him to pay attention to recent events and their aftermath.

Memories of Heero came forth, and also the UN's recent announcement, and the chairman's admittance to having the Destiny Plan also came forth. It then clicked for Shinn. The chairman's words, the admittance to having plans to assign people a station in life based on genes, it all came together at last.

Slowly, Shinn looked back at the Legend, but not in hatred, but in horror instead. Had Rey known of this all along?

"_Don't listen Shinn!"_ Rey ordered, making Shinn shake at his words.

Rey got out the Legend's beam saber as Athrun got out the GOUF's heat-sword. The two collided as Rey spoke again.

"_Athrun has obviously gone insane!"_ he said as Shinn looked on in fear.

"_You bastard!"_ Athrun hissed at Rey.

"_Don't let him confuse you Shinn."_ Rey said again.

"_Shinn, if you have to shoot me down, then at least give Meyrin a chance to get out. She has nothing to do with this!"_ Athrun pleaded. Why would Athrun, if he had Meyrin with him, refuse to use her as a hostage if he was an enemy spy?

"_She is already an accomplice to your crimes! There is no meaning to her existence!"_ Rey shouted back.

Shinn was shocked. What did Rey mean by that? Didn't every life have some value? Heero had said that every life had a meaning to someone, whether they were the enemy or not.

"_Rey!"_ Athrun shouted.

"Rey…" Shinn murmured as his eyes narrowed.

"_He's the enemy! They both are!"_ Rey shouted back. _"They betrayed the chairman, they betrayed us! They're trampling on our dream to end war! Are you going to forgive them?! You said it yourself! You'll fight any enemy to fulfill that dream!"_

Shinn was so confused now as he shook his head.

"_Shinn!"_ Athrun pleaded.

The ZAFT pilot hung his head as memories of Heero came back, along with the chairman's words as well as the UN's revelation and the chairman's admittance. Shinn's breathing became louder and louder as he tried to sort things out. He needed to calm down and look at things from the bigger picture, but at the same time, this was a mission, so there was that urgency as well.

Heero's words of every life being important to someone came back first. _"Those you kill have lives, Shinn! They are not something that you can merely take down without a care in the world! Every time you take the life of a pilot, _every time_, a family loses someone, whether it is a mother, a father, a sister, a brother, a daughter, a son, a niece, a nephew, or even a grandchild! It does not matter if they hate Coordinators or not! You are ending lives!"_

Then, the chairman's words came back. _"If only they had realized their strengths sooner, and their role in the world. They could have lived in a place where their skills could have been appreciated. They wouldn't have had to worry or suffer, because their strengths would have been recognized. They would have lived happy lives."_

Next was the UN's revelation. _"Yes, the chairman of the PLANTs, the so-called 'LOGOs Eliminator', plans to rule the world. He plans to have the world follow what he has termed the Destiny Plan. Under it, people would be assigned a station in life they are best suited for genetically. Their friends, the people they would marry, all would be assigned to them under the Destiny Plan. Chairman Durandal would prevent wars yes, but at the cost of human liberty, and human growth."_

And then the chairman's admittance to it. _"Please. Like the people of Earth really know what I have planned for them. By assigning them all stations in life, no one would be unable to feel unhappy and worried about their future. It would be a happy life for everyone. Things like human freedoms and human rights are a thing of the past. Well, they will be under my new world order anyway. No one needs those things anymore. All they do is cause wars and hatred. Those two things, human freedoms and human rights, are the cause of the chaos this world knows and is plagued by. No one will miss them once time passes by. And soon, the world will know true peace."_

Shinn looked up, anger on his face.

"_NNNOOOO!"_ he cried out as his SEED mode activated.

He got out his anti-ship sword and flew towards the GOUF.

"_SHINN!"_ Athrun cried as he tried to dodge. But the machine flew by, missing the GOUF entirely. _'What?'_

"You bastard!" Shinn shouted as he flew towards the Legend, making Rey gasp in shock as the sword came down. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about Meyrin until the last minute?! Why didn't you tell me about the chairman's plans for the world?!"

"_Shinn, stop this! They have gotten into your head!"_ Rey said as he dodged the blow. _"They have brainwashed you!"_

"Have they?!" Shinn snapped back. "Or was it you who tried to brainwash me instead?!"

Rey fired on the Destiny, but Shinn dodged the shots and blocked those he could not.

"You said Athrun was a spy! If he was, why hasn't he used Meyrin as a hostage to escape? Why did he offer to let her out?! And why did you say that her existence has no meaning?! What is that supposed to mean? Isn't she our friend?! Wasn't she _your_ friend?!" Shinn shouted as he fired again and again.

"_She is only useful in her role as our intelligence expert!"_ Rey snapped back.

Shinn was now getting angrier. "Is that all she is to you? Is there _NO VALUE TO HER __**LIFE?!**_" He screamed as he fired off a powerful beam from the Destiny's back-mounted weapon. "_EVERY LIFE_ has value to it! Lives _CANNOT_ be thrown away at a whim!"

"_Where did you hear that?!"_ Rey demanded.

"That is none of your concern!" Shinn shot back as he tried to fire on the Legend again.

"_Shinn, stop this at once!"_ Durandal ordered, making Shinn glare at him. _"If you don't, I will order Rey to shoot you down as well."_

"So what?! Your Destiny Plan is wrong, and you know it!" he snapped at the older man.

"_If you don't stop this, I will be forced to take more drastic measures. And you wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister or that girl you saved, now would you?"_ the chairman purred.

"What?! Listen, if you even think of harming them…" Shinn growled.

"_I would never, as long as you do as I say. Because if you don't, I might indulge myself a bit…"_ the man trailed off, leaving Shinn to figure out the rest.

"Damn it!" Shinn growled.

Athrun stared at the chairman's words. _"Shinn, don't! He can't get to them! And even if he tried, the chairman would have to face the US military!"_

Shinn growled, but knew that Athrun was right. As long as Stella and Mayu were at the San Diego Naval Base, there was no way that ZAFT forces, or even a ZAFT spy could get inside there to do the job.

But then again, the chairman could have planned ahead and…He shook his head. There was _no_ way that he would allow Stella and Mayu to get hurt, nor would he follow the chairman's plans!

"Well, you can forget it! I will not follow your sick plans for the world!" Shinn snarled at the chairman. "You can find someone else who is your pawn! I refuse to be that pawn for you!"

"_Did you ever wonder why you were given the Impulse?"_ Rey asked.

"Why should I care? You kept secrets from me and claimed that Meyrin's life has no meaning!" Shinn shot back at the Legend's pilot.

At that moment, the chairman glared at Shinn. _"Do as I say, or those you love _will_ die!"_

Shinn growled, now aware that he was in a tough spot. He could either attack Rey again and leave ZAFT, or he could do as the chairman said. Either way though, Stella and Mayu would be at risk of being attacked.

Shinn turned to face the GOUF, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Athrun…I really have no choice…" he murmured as he got the main weapon ready to fire.

"_Every life has a meaning Rey. Whether you want to admit it or not, a person's life is not determined by their value in a certain role, but by what they do in that life."_ A familiar voice said over the com-line.

Shinn, Rey, Athrun, and Meyrin all turned to face the source, just as lightning flashed. As it faded, twin glowing green optics were shown. Another flash revealed a red and white shield, a blue chest with a green orb in it, white armor, twin back-mounted engines, and a very familiar rifle in its right hand.

"_What?!"_ Rey blurted out. _"I thought that you were killed! You wanted to die on the battlefield!"_

"_Who said that it was the end I wanted?"_ that voice growled. _"And who are you to determine a person's fate?!"_

Shinn felt chills race down his spine at the tone, which was one he knew all too well. _'Heero!'_

"_Who else is out there?!"_ Durandal demanded as he noticed the two machines stopped.

"_It's Wing Zero!"_ Rey blurted, making Durandal's eyes widen at the news.

Athrun felt, for the first time in his life, pure joy at seeing the machine that was infamous for the destruction of JOSH-A. Who would have thought he would have been happy to see it?

"_You are in no position to determine anyone's fate, Chairman."_ The voice of Heero Yuy, the Berserker of JOSH-A, growled. _"Every life has a meaning, even those of your subordinates."_

Shinn could not help but feel relief at Heero's words.

As Rey flew in to attack Heero, the Natural smirked as he pressed a button on his console, only for his engine covers to flare and surprisingly, shoot off into the sky. Six bits flew around before coming to a hover, while at the same time, a globe appeared in Wing Zero's cockpit as the Twin Buster Rifle was split into two halves. Heero pulled the trigger, with six smaller beams shooting out of the bits while the Twin Buster Rifle's blasts sped towards Shinn and Rey. The blast meant for Shinn missed, but barely, and Rey barely dodged his. The smaller beams though, hit the arms of the Legend while the Destiny got grazed on the left leg.

Rey tried to fire off the beam weapons on his machine's back, but once the small parts returned, Heero pulled out a green beam saber, and flying in a spin, sliced off the weapons before they could be aimed.

A cry escaped Rey as the explosions rocked the Legend.

"REY!" Shinn shouted, but he was far from concerned. After what happened, he could care less about what happened to Rey. He even made no attempt to help out the other pilot.

Then, Heero turned on Shinn. For the first time, Shinn was unsure if he should fight Heero or not. _"Well? What is your decision?"_

Shinn gasped when he realized that Heero was talking to him. How much the other pilot had overheard, he did not know, but, he was glad that Heero was aware of what was going on at least.

"I…I want to leave ZAFT." Shinn said as he looked at Heero's image.

A smirk appeared on Heero's face. _"Then get to it."_ He said, but not before the chairman cut in again.

"_Shinn, attack him. Or else…"_

Shinn gasped when he realized that the chairman could still harm Stella and Mayu. _'Damn it! I forgot about that!'_

"Sorry Heero…but I have my orders…" he murmured as he fired on Wing Zero. Heero's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed. Something was up with Shinn, and it had to do with what the chairman had said to him. But what?

He dodged the shots from Shinn, and sliced off one of the Destiny's arms before doing the other arm as well.

"_Damn it! We have to retreat, sir!"_ Rey swore as he looked at Shinn. Shinn looked down, feeling saddened by what he was doing now. But it was not like he had a choice this time…

As both machines flew away, Heero looked to Athrun's GOUF. _"Get to safety. I will handle things back at the base."_

Athrun nodded as he left, Heero flying after both machines.

He came to a hover above the base and pushed another button on his console. While the Greek Fire explosives had been effective in taking out a large portion of the machines at the base, there were still many more functional. But the next explosions took out a large chunk of the remainder while the fuel depot exploded as well. Even a few ships went down in the resulting explosions. Smirking, Heero pulled out the Twin Buster Rifle and launched his six bits before all of the beams fired at the rest of the base. More explosions ripped through the compound, with only the hotel and the base dormitories being left untouched.

Heero then looked down at the hotel, his screen zooming in on the chairman's room. "If it weren't for the fact that Luna and many others are in that hotel with you, I would have wiped out the entire base. Consider yourself lucky, chairman. But the next time we meet, you will not be so fortunate." He growled before he caught sight of Luna staring up at his machine once more.

Luna could only be reassured that what she was feeling for Heero Yuy was in fact love. He flared Wing Zero's wings as the bits reattached themselves, making his machine look like an angel from above as he released a burst of steam from his engines before flying off. The fire made his machine even more majestic, allowing Luna to see Wing Zero, not as the evil war machine of the last war, but as a savior of what was to be put at stake…

"I love you, Heero…" she murmured as she looked at the fleeing form of Wing Zero…

* * *

><p><em>Small island<em>

Heero landed next to the GOUF, which was now on a deserted island out away from the ZAFT base. Athrun and Meyrin left the machine and made their way towards Wing Zero. As the cockpit opened, Athrun could see Heero Yuy in his familiar green shirt and blue jeans. "About time you showed up." Athrun remarked as Heero left the cockpit.

"I had to get some repairs done from that last battle." Heero replied as both ZAFT officers looked back at Wing Zero, which was now kneeling on the sand.

Meyrin could see Wing Zero had indeed undergone repairs, as the armor was brand-new in many spots. And there was a third section on the engine covers as well.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Athrun asked as he looked at Heero.

"I am taking you back to ORB." Heero replied. "The _Archangel_ has been waiting for you to return to them, even Cagalli."

"But what about the GOUF?" Meyrin asked as she looked back.

Heero smirked as he pointed at Wing Zero's cockpit. "Get in." he ordered, both of them catching on to his plan.

A few minutes later, Heero aimed the Twin Buster Rifle at the GOUF, and with a pull of the trigger, vaporized the ZAFT machine. Then, in a roar of fire, Wing Zero took off as he flew back towards ORB.

"So, how long will it take for us to get back to ORB?" Athrun asked. "Last I knew it was half way around the world."

"At this speed, I can reach it very quickly, in no less than seven hours. But, going a full speed, it could take me only three hours. I am only going at this speed though because I do not want you two to get hurt or killed because of that speed." Heero replied.

Athrun was shocked into silence. Meyrin, however, was looking around for something. "Are you aware that we are probably being watched?" she asked.

"That is Wing Zero's system, the Zero System, observing you." Heero noted as Meyrin gulped. She was aware of the system and its power, but to feel it was a whole different story.

"So, why were you in Gibraltar?" Athrun inquired as he looked at Heero again.

Heero didn't even look at him when he answered. "The mission was to blow it up, and to save you."

"What about the hotel? Did you blow it, because…?" Meyrin asked as her voice trailed off.

A shake of the head was her answer. "No, I left both that, the _Minerva_, and the dorms at the base untouched. If Luna hadn't been at the hotel, I would have wiped out the base." Heero replied.

Athrun got the faintest hint of a blush on Heero's face. "Are you saying you like Lunamaria?"

The screen turned golden and an image came into his mind. It was of Heero and Luna kissing in the hotel room.

"Wow…" Athrun murmured, a blush on his face. He had _not_ been expecting it to be shown to him that bluntly.

Meyrin had the same blush on her face, thinking the same thing.

"Zero really needs to stay out of my memories like that…" Heero grumbled as he looked down, his face a bright red now.

Meyrin could not help but laugh at his expression.

"So, where is that fake Lacus?" Heero asked, hoping to change the subject. Athrun looked down at the console.

"She…did not accept the truth…" he murmured.

Meyrin stopped laughing almost immediately. "Fake Lacus? What do you mean?"

"There are two Lacuses. One is the real Lacus and she was with the _Archangel_, while the second Lacus is a fake and with the chairman." Heero explained. "Someone tried to kill the real Lacus, right after the fake one made her appearance for the first time."

"And you think it was the chairman?" Meyrin asked.

"Yes. He is the only one who would have a reason to do that." Heero replied as he looked straight ahead of them. "Athrun was asked by the chairman to give him the coordinates of the _Archangel_, most likely to kill the real Lacus. I was prepared to protect that ship however, even if it meant killing Athrun."

Athrun was shocked by what Heero had said. "You were willing to try and kill me?!"

Heero looked at Athrun in response. "Only if you were going to give the chairman the coordinates of the ship. However, even then, killing you was the last thing I wanted to do, no matter how much I wanted to protect the _Archangel_."

Athrun stared as Heero looked to the front again. Heero had been willing to take that final step to protect the ship, and even then he hadn't wanted to do it. That spoke much about his character, much more than even Athrun had known about.

He then remembered the UN's recent announcement. "Heero, did you hear what the UN said and did?" Athrun asked as Heero glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, and frankly, they took a big risk by doing that. Even though they got the chairman to admit to having this plan in place, there are still those who refuse to accept it. Only when the chairman reveals it on his own will they see the truth." Heero replied as he looked back at the scene in front of them. "The UN might be the ones in charge right now, but the chairman has more power than them at the moment. Only about 25% of the world's population believes them. It will be up to them to remain steadfast in their revelations. Otherwise, the world will become the chairman's plaything."

* * *

><p>"<em>People of Earth, what the UN had forced me to admit to is nothing more than a convincing lie. I did not admit to having this Destiny Plan in hiding. They only recorded my voice and altered it to make it look like I had done such a thing."<em>

The words of the chairman were filled with sadness towards the UN. _"To think that such a well-renowned group would stoop to such levels is sad indeed. It shows just how far they have fallen from their goals when they were first founded all those years ago."_

People were talking again about the UN's recent announcement, and now this one by the chairman claiming to have been recorded and framed? They could only wonder who was telling the truth, and who was not. The NASA vice-president's words about determining the truth based on what both sides said stood out even more now. It was up to them to determine who was right and who was wrong. But how could they if each side was trying to deny something?

How could the whole world determine which group was telling the truth?

"_The UN is nothing more than a group that is run by LOGOs from the shadows. They want to preserve the status quo, and have war continue to exist. They claim that their mission is peace, but what they are really up to is trying to keep war around."_

The UN leaders were stunned at the announcement. After what they had just pulled, he had the gall to deny it? And then to blame them for supposedly framing him on top of it?! Just who was this guy?!

"_No one is to trust the UN, as they are merely messengers for LOGOs. They have never wanted true peace. All that the group wants is to keep war around. Chaos will reign under their rule! Do you not want that?!"_

Outside UN embassies around the world, people were holding signs that demanded the UN to disband, but others were pleading with them not to, and to just give up their leaders who were corrupt.

Inside the main UN complex, the doors were locked as the building went into lockdown. No one inside was allowed out and no one outside could get in. While it was like the UN was becoming neutral again, they were far from it. People were banging on the gates to try and knock them down, but the metal held strong, never yielding to the masses outside.

Armed guards took of positions of protection around the perimeter to keep the rioters outside the complex grounds. Of course, they were not going to aim to kill this time, only wound or scare off the protestors.

"_Please, do not listen to those who only want war! Listen to those who want peace! Listen to those who defy LOGOs and their supporters, the UN! Do not give back in to those impulses of a worry-filled, unhappy life!"_ Durandal pleaded as the rioters were shown outside a UN embassy with signs demanding disbandment.

The line went dead, just as the UN leaders sat around the main room. "So, we are at an impasse. What do we do? Do we disband and yield to the people's demands as well as those of the PLANT chairman, or do we continue our insistence on the chairman's plans for the world and refuse to disband?" Prime Minister Churchill mused as everyone began to talk.

"We can't just disband, not after the UN was reformed. Our mission is more important than the chairman's accusations claim. We do not wish for war to exist, but then again, I can see why the chairman would say that. The old UN was neutral for over 60 years, so almost no one knows of what their mission was." President Hilson said as she looked down in thought.

Other world leaders murmured in agreement. For almost two generations, the old UN had been so quiet, no one had even known they had existed. Oh sure, the public knew of those who lived in the old complex at the time, but no one had been aware of who they used to be, _what_ those old men and women had used to be.

But now, the UN was back, and almost no one knew of what their mission was stated to be. Perhaps it was time for the public to know of _what_ the UN was once more…

"Perhaps it is time for us to reacquaint ourselves with the public, or rather, the public with us…" President Putin purred as everyone there looked at him.

A smirk was on his face as everyone also felt that smirk as well.

It was time for them to pull their trump card, their history…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Vice-President Young, who was back in the White House as the NASA leader, leaned back in the chair of the Oval Office as he looked out the window at the sky above.

'_The chairman sure takes a lot of risks lately…even going as far as calling the UN puppets of Blue Cosmos/LOGOs. That was a smart move on his part, and he even claimed that he was framed by them. Even still, that will not be enough to deter the UN, especially since they have a lot to offer the world still.'_ The Natural mused as he glanced at some birds flying around.

He glanced over at the Washington Monument, which was standing out against the sky as a beacon of the American leadership's founding ideals.

"Just how far will Chairman Durandal go in order to put his plan into action? That is the one question I hope we never have to answer…"

But of course, something was telling him that sooner or later, that question _would_ be answered indeed…

* * *

><p><em>ZAFT base Gibraltar<em>

Chairman Durandal was feeling far from smug when it came to his plans though. So far, it had taken all of his skills as a speaker to deny that he had in fact planned for the Destiny Plan to guide all of humanity. And the fact that it was against the UN no less made it even doubly harder for him to deny it.

These people he was against were the world's most respected leaders, and it was very hard to paint then in a bad light as it was. In fact, it was draining him to even claim that they were LOGOs supporters and puppets! And add to that the fact that the UN had already captured several LOGOs leaders, and he had a real headache brewing. He had to tread carefully, otherwise he would risk revealing the Destiny Plan and then the UN would have their reason to attack the PLANTs.

It was tough enough to claim that he was framed, and the UN had done nothing to deny that, so it could still work out, his plans for the world.

Defeating the UN would take more than political speaking skills though, and since this was the _majority_ of the _planet_ he was facing down, the economic threat was even greater than the political threat, and the military threat was even greater than the economic threat! There was _no_ was that the PLANT would even be able to win against that!

'_I have to disable the UN somehow, and not just politically as well. The Clyne Faction I cannot rule out as a threat though either. If I do, I won't be able to bring down Lacus Clyne. She is one of the many threats I now face, and the main one no less. I can't focus on the UN at the moment, not now since I blamed them for framing me. I shall focus on eliminating Lacus Clyne, and then I can wipe out the UN.'_ He told himself as he looked at his chess board again.

The UN was not a threat now, so it was time to focus on Lacus herself.

But where was she? That was what he needed to know in order to wipe her out. Of course, Kira Yamato was out of the fight, but who knew for how long. Athrun was now out of his reach and Heero was a wild-card threat now as well. Not to mention Shinn was beginning to turn against him as well. Sure, the boy was under his control for now, but who knew for how long?

And then there was NASA. They were a real threat as well. No one could deny that they had been instrumental in the re-founding of the UN, and that was what bothered him. If they could reform the group that had once been neutral from behind the scenes, who knew what else they were capable of? Add in the fact that they had the ability to launch nuclear missiles into orbit, and he had a real problem now.

NASA was not all-powerful though. They just had the right influence in the right places, and it did not help that the United States had been the main reason why the UN had been reformed.

How could he hope to defeat such threats? He knew that there had to be a way to do so. Perhaps by using the UN's influence against them, he could turn the war around still. Yes, that could work.

A sneer crossed Durandal's face as he looked at the images of the UN leaders all gathered about the tables in the main room.

'_Soon, you all will fall to me, and you will be no more in the new world to come!'_ the chairman thought with glee as he ran a plan through his mind. Soon, the UN would fall indeed!

A laugh escaped him as he leaned back in his chair. Of course, Durandal was unaware of the photos of President Hilson and Heero Yuy facing his back, guns aimed at his heart…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Lord Uzumi watched as Yuna was loaded onto a ship that would be taking him and the Lion of ORB back to the ORB Union. Once there, the council would hopefully charge Yuna with war crimes as well as planning to exterminate ORB's Coordinator citizens for what they were.

Of course, all of that depended on whether or not the council was willing to listen to reason this time around. Given how many of those who supported him died in the last war, it was unlikely that Yuna would be tried and convicted, leaving him to be a noble even after his atrocious acts towards Cagalli and Athrun Zala.

No one, even Yuna, was exempt from the law of ORB. But of course, Yuna seemed to think so, and he even claimed that he was a military genius. Ha! As if! Yuna might have the military title to back him up on many things, but a title was nothing without the military training or experience. Oh, sure, he could be trained, but to use that training and gain experience was a different story. Despite his training, Yuna had not been able to apply it effectively, the result of having no real military experience.

'_Yuna can claim he has all the training he wants, but it doesn't matter if he lacks the experience.'_ Lord Uzumi thought to himself as he walked into the ship behind Yuna. Even his grandfather, despite being the first Attha to rule ORB, had been experienced in military tactics, despite having no training.

As the older man sat down, Yuna could feel his gaze on his back. It was freezing, and the cold metal handcuffs did little to help in that situation. NASA military officers sat down on either side of them, and the transport took off in a roar of fire and sound.

"_NASA Shuttle _Enterprise_, you are clear for take-off."_ The controller said as the shuttle faced the end of the runway.

"_Roger that. Take-off standing by."_ The pilot said.

"Enterprise_, you are cleared. Good luck, and godspeed."_ The controller said as the massive aircraft took off. Yuna could feel his heart-rate rising with the knowledge that he was now being brought back to ORB. How would the people react to seeing him like this? Would they demand he be freed from all charges, or would they be against him and call for him to be removed from power? Oh, how he hated these feelings!

Lord Uzumi watched Yuna squirm in his seat, a smirk on his face. Soon, that traitor to ORB would be under fire from not just the political leaders of ORB, but also the leaders of ORB's economy and military, due to the laws that he had passed recently.

"Yuna, are you aware of the people's anger towards you?" Uzumi asked as Yuna gulped at his words.

"Y-yes…" he replied meekly.

The Lion of ORB crossed his arms over his chest. "So then, tell me, Yuna, why did you go against ORB's ideals if you were aware of how the people felt about you? Why did you continue down that path instead of following the path that was laid out before you?" he asked.

"It was…It was because I wanted to rule ORB as a section of the new world order under LOGOs!" Yuna replied in a scared tone of voice. "They offered me the opportunity to rule ORB with several thousand Coordinator slaves if I allied with them!"

Lord Uzumi glared hard at Yuna as the younger man shuddered under his gaze. "You are so sick I could throw up on you…" Uzumi said slowly. The purple haired man was now about to cry as the Lion of ORB looked away again.

"I am disappointed in you, Yuna. Not just because of what you did to my daughter, but also because I thought you were a true patriot of ORB. Now I can see that you are nothing but a coward who will do anything to remain safe and in power." He said with a resigned sigh. "I had high hopes for you, but you shattered those hopes in a few short minutes when I was told what happened with you in power in ORB."

Yuna looked down with a saddened look in his eyes. There was no hope for him to be ruler of ORB now…

As the transport made its way over the Atlantic Ocean, Lord Uzumi could see Yuna beginning to sweat with fear at how the people would react to his return. Sweat beads glistened in the sunlight, but it was not in an attractive way at all.

The ORB leader turned back to his screen before him, showing all the latest news events in not just ORB, but around the world as well.

'_It seems I was out of the loop for longer than I had thought. And being in a coma for a few months does not count either it seems.'_ He mused as he closed the computer.

Seeing how the people of ORB reacted to Yuna's arrest would be very interesting indeed, he knew. As he leaned back in his seat, Lord Uzumi saw something on a screen of another passenger. He opened up his computer again, and scrolled through the past news stories before one caught his eye.

_**U.S. President Delivers Knock-Out Punch!**_

The title made Lord Uzumi cock an eye brow before he clicked on the link. As he read the article, he began to see just how pissed President Hilson had been. Of course, it brought a smile to his face to see that even the U.S. President had been pissed at Yuna's actions, and that she had acted accordingly, even if it _was_ in an unprofessional manner.

He could not help but grin. Yuna was more than just a laughing stock of ORB. He was the laughing stock of the entire world. Oh, how the mighty fell in a short amount of time.

Soon, Yuna would be a noble no more. And all of his dreams and ambitions would be gone with it as well. So much for the great Lord of the Searain, Lord Uzumi mused as he closed down the computer with a click. This would be good news for ORB indeed…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Soon, the _Minerva_ was en route to Heaven's Base, with a large force behind them. The teams were all preparing for an all-out assault should the remainder of LOGOs's members not be handed over in time.

Chairman Durandal was sitting on the ship's bridge as the forces neared the base when a surprising announcement came in.

"Sir!" Arthur said as he looked at the chairman. "We have an offer of aid from the UN forces!"

"What?!" Durandal exclaimed.

"They are asking us if it would be okay to join in the assault." The XO said.

Durandal looked down as he considered the offer. It would a good chance to prove that they were not with LOGOs if the UN joined him, and could turn things against him. On the other hand, the Alliance base was the most heavily guarded of all the EA bases, and they would need all the help ZAFT could get.

"Very well. Let them join us." He replied as Arthur saluted. "Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

"We have confirmation of the offer!" an officer said as he looked at the UN leaders before him.

"Good. Tell him to stand-by to receive NASA's CRLS fleet." President Hilson said as everyone looked at her.

"Hold on! Are you serious?! Sending in the CRLS like that?!" Prime Minister Warson demanded.

"Listen, aside from the CRLS and the NASA forces, the UN has no real mobile suits, and what machines they do have are just old ones that were found in old LOGOs storehouses that were raided during the early parts of the war." The U.S. President replied as she looked at him.

Warson growled, but did not call her out on it. She was right, and this time, NASA had to be involved more…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Heero had arrived at the ship's hidden dock in ORB five hours ago, where he landed with no trouble. Wing Zero had kneeled, and allowed Athrun and Meyrin to leave the cockpit with little trouble. Now they were resting inside the ship. Chief Murdoch grinned when he saw Heero looking over at him.

"I see you brought them back unharmed, kid." He said as he waved to Heero.

The Berserker of JOSH-A was about to reply when he heard a beeping from Wing Zero's cockpit. "It's Luna…" he murmured as he ran over.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Murdoch shouted as Heero ran to his machine.

There was no reply as Heero powered up Wing Zero and launched without as much as a word…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Shinn and Rey try to shoot down Athrun and Meyrin, but get stopped by Heero Yuy while the chairman claims the UN framed him regarding the Destiny Plan. And the battle for Heaven's Base is about to begin...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	78. GS Phase 38: Heaven's Assault

******Chapter thirty-eight is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Keep reading!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it!******

******reverse-read: Oh, he does not have the resources for that. But that does not mean he can bluff! XD!******

******Mordalfus Grea: Already put him in! And Xander will play a good sized role in the future chapters! XD!******

******MWSeraph: I know right?! I love to do that! And yeah, the navy commanders here will be more competent than the canon ones were. As for the wild card idea, well, let's just say that Lacus does have something up her sleeve...;)******

******Massacrer: Lune will defect, but I am not saying about Shinn. As for the idea of them getting new machines _again_, sorry, but no go. I do have plans for them though. XD! And the Justice will be used by Athrun again. ;)******

******Final Genesis: Keep reading to see! XD!******

******Navek: Keep reading to see!******

******gameziod: Glad you could catch up and that you liked it!******

**************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Eight: Heaven's Assault<p>

The ZAFT forces headed towards Heaven's Base with a large force behind them. This task force, designed to wipe out LOGOs, was the best they could get assembled in the last nineteen hours. But, amongst the ships was the famed CRLS with their new model machines.

"The deadline for them to give us an answer is five hours away…" Captain Gladys murmured as she looked at her watch.

"It's probably pointless, but it would be better if we could solve this without violence." Durandal murmured as the crews of the space fleet looked down at the plans before them.

In the hanger, the Destiny and Legend were being reloaded as was the Core Splendor, which Luna now piloted.

* * *

><p>At Heaven's Base, gates were being sealed as personnel moved to complete their assigned tasks. Machines were raised up from underground hangers as tanks were set up in defensive positions. In the main command room, Djibril scoffed. "They warned us, and now their actually just waiting? Durandal must be feeling awfully good about himself these days."<p>

"But do you think we're sufficiently protected here?" Mr. Hoffesomer asked.

"Protected? Hah! Whatever are you talking about? We're going to launch an all-out attack!" Djibril purred as he looked at his fellow LOGOs members. "We're attacking, starting here and now. He says that if they destroy us, the war will end and the world will be at peace. Hah! Yes, the ignorant masses are easily led by that kind of talk. However, that is exactly have to destroy that man at all costs! Before we really do reach the point of no return, before this world and everything in it belongs to him and the cursed Coordinators!"

"You may be correct." Another member admitted. "Even if they manage to eliminate us, it's more than likely that they'll just take our place."

"After all, we're practical men here. We know there are no such things as true saints and crusaders for the sake of justice alone." Mr. Williardson agreed.

"But what about the United Nations?" Mr. Hoffesomer asked. "I heard they are involved as well. And they arrested several of our more highly-ranked members."

Djibril growled. "I know that. But they are just a group of world leaders who need money to run a nation as well as goods from us."

Mr. Hoffesomer blew out some smoke from a cigar. "From what I heard, they will not support our businesses because they are anti-Coordinator supporters and believers."

"Then we shall attack them as well. The UN needs to learn that in the end, they are at our mercy instead of us being at their mercy. We'll begin as soon as preparations are complete." Djibril said as he stood up. "Let the chairman enjoy these final moments of confidence. Soon, they will end. It was impulsive and vain of him to come out to the frontlines. He should have plenty of time to regret that decision in the afterlife." He added with a purr as he looked back at the other men of LOGOs.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Rey slipped off his uniform jacket as he got into his pilot suit. In the lounge, Shinn, Lunamaria, Heine, Yzak, Saul, and Nicol all stood around in their own flight suits.

"So, we are heading out if they refuse to hand over the LOGOs members that escaped, eh?" Saul drawled as he laid down on one of the couches there.

"Yes, and if we are to end war, we need to eliminate them." Heine said as he looked back at Saul. "Those are our orders to complete."

Shinn looked down at those words. Heero's words came back to mind. _"You need a reason that is all your own for fighting, _not_ what the government tells you!"_

"What is the reason for this?" Shinn asked, making Heine look at him. "Why are we fighting to eliminate LOGOs?"

"It is to end all war Shinn." Heine replied.

Shinn just frowned. "Yeah, but that is what the chairman says is our reason for fighting. Why do _you_ fight Heine? What is _your_ reason for fighting?"

For once, Heine was at a loss for words. "I just fight." He replied.

"Then I envy you. You don't have to have a personal reason for fighting. You fight like the drone you are, without a care in the world about the lives you end." Shinn growled as he looked away from him.

"Oh? And what is _your_ reason for fighting?"

"To protect Stella and Mayu." Shinn replied before he turned and sat down near Saul.

Yzak glanced at Heine out of the corner of his eye. "Do _you_ have a personal reason for fighting?" he asked.

"No, I just fight whoever is the enemy." Heine replied.

Luna walked up at that point. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Just our reasons for fighting." Yzak replied.

"The Impulse is different from a ZAKU. Do you think I can handle it Shinn?" she asked as Shinn looked at her.

"Yes, I do. If I can handle it, then you can as well." He replied making Luna grin.

"So, you're the new pilot for the Impulse?" Yzak asked.

Luna nodded. "Well, good luck using it. But if Shinn here can handle it, then you can as well." He replied as he looked away again.

Nicol looked out at the machines in the hanger and shuddered at the appearance of the Legend. It was just like Le Creuset's machine in not just appearance, but performance as well.

Add to the fact that Rey was its pilot, and he was almost certain that Rey was Le Creuset in a different form. At that moment, Rey entered the room, making everyone move to their original positions.

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

"_I'm reporting live from above Heaven's Base. The deadline Chairman Durandal set draws closer with every passing minute. Only three hours left until it expires. However, as of this moment, there has been no response from the Alliance forces. Should the deadline pass with no reply, the ZAFT, Anti-LOGOs Coalition Forces, and the United Nations forces, acting under the leadership of Chairman Durandal and Secretary General Brian Willis, will most assuredly open fire on Heaven's Base."_ The reporter said as he addressed everyone. _"This could be a significant blow to the Alliance, since this is their greatest stronghold, which includes military factories, as well as the base facilities themselves. Should there be a battle, it will most likely be of a violent nature with little quarter given by either side."_

* * *

><p><em>Heaven's Base<em>

"_Sir, our forces are in place."_ An officer said over the base line to Djibril.

"Then let us begin." The man purred.

"_Are you sure about this?"_ the officer asked.

"Fortune favors the bold, does it not?" Djibril asked. "We'll fight sooner or later. The fools believe they have us trapped in a corner. We'll show them how wrong they are."

The officer sighed as he gave the order.

"All forces, open fire."

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

The base personnel opened fire from every weapon they had aimed at the oncoming units.

"_Enemy missile launches detected!"_ a NASA officer exclaimed as everyone there was shocked.

Commander Winstone growled as he gritted his teeth. "All units, open fire and shoot down those missiles!"

On the _Minerva_, Durandal was shocked. "They're attacking?!"

Each ship in the fleet opened fire on the incoming missiles. Their shots were on target more than not, taking out a huge chunk of the attacking warheads. None were nuclear, which filled the crews with relief.

The Heaven's Base forces were launched as well, which was picked up by a ZAFT officer.

"Enemy units detected! It's a full-scale attack!"

"An attack?! But they haven't even replied yet!" Captain Gladys exclaimed in shock.

* * *

><p>"<em>An astonishing turn of events! Heaven's Base has launched a pre-emptive attack! There was no response! In fact, there wasn't even a declaration of hostilities! They just opened fire!"<em> the reporter announced, stunned by the turn of events as well.

Sting, who had survived the explosion of the Chaos, grinned as his Destroy launched. Treize, in the Specter, grinned as well.

"Yes! Here I come!" Sting shouted as he launched.

Five Destroys all launched, with Reccoa in a second one. "Time for you all to die!" she shouted as she proceeded out onto the battle field.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller watched as the attack unfolded, his eyes narrowing at the sudden firing on the forces sent in to eliminate the LOGOs members.

"So, they decided to try and attack the force sent in to take them out…" he mused as an aide looked at him.

"Sir?"

A smirk crossed Keller's face. "We'll see if LOGOs has the guts to stand up to the UN, and if they have the gall to claim they are the victors. Or we'll see if they are just acting, and reveal themselves to be the spineless cowards they truly are."

"Ah…yes, sir." The aide said as Keller looked at her.

"This time, we will see if LOGOs really is a threat, or if they were just playing us all for fools." Keller said as he looked ahead again.

The screen showed five Destroys, a frown crossing the Natural's face. _'Five of those things huh? Well, we'll see how they fare against the CRLS and the other UN forces.'_ He mused as one of those things fired its weapons.

* * *

><p><em>Battle site<em>

"Another one?!" Captain Gladys exclaimed as she stared at the Destroy.

"Detecting _five_ of them!" the radar operator exclaimed in shock.

"What?! Five of those things?!" Arthur declared as he felt shock in his system. The five Destroys advanced, Sting taking the initiative. He fired his twin, double-barreled weapons, aimed at the fleet.

"All units, scatter!" Commander Winstone ordered, the ships doing just that. The other four Destroy opened fire as well, the ships in the line of fire scattering to avoid getting wiped out. Of course, while most were lucky to escape, some were not and those ships were wiped out with ease.

"It's a massacre." Durandal muttered as he glared at the Destroys. "Damn, Djibril…"

"Mr. Chairman, at this rate…" a general began.

"Yes, I know that. Thank you." Durandal replied. "So be it. Our forces are to attack immediately." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said.

"Go to condition red! All hands, prepare for battle!" Gladys ordered as the alarm sounded.

* * *

><p><em>Up in orbit<em>

Up above the planet, ZAFT forces prepared for the drop to Earth.

"_Operation Ragnarock is underway. All descent teams, begin your drop."_ The CIC officer announced as the drop pods fell away.

On Earth below, the EA mobile armors fired on the ZAFT machines under the water, only to meet an end themselves via the Dax units. The Destroys fired on aerial ZAFT units as well as the NASA aerial forces, but they managed to dodge the shots while some were hit and exploded.

Of course, NASA's Raptor units managed to avoid getting hit due to their higher maneuverability. And the fact they each had a nuclear reactor was a factor as well.

The other ships opened fire on Heaven's Base, which was now under missile fire. Sting laughed as he fired the beam weapons all around his machine. "This thing rocks totally!" he crowed with glee.

As ZAFT machines were hit by the beams, others stayed out of their range. "All units, stay in between the beams! That is the safe spot!" Commander Winstone shouted, the surviving units taking his advice. The beams could not revolve or rotate, so staying in the spaces between the beams allowed for greater survival.

* * *

><p>Djibril laughed at the sight before him. "Condemnation and ideals…are fine. But they mean nothing unless you win. The winner takes all. It has always been that way…" he purred.<p>

ZAFT drop pods were then picked up. "ZAFT decent pods detected above us." An officer reported. They're spread out from routes 26-31."

Djibril was expecting this. "Prepare to fire the Nebulung." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The officer replied.

But what Djibril had not been expecting was a mechanical failure in the opening sequences of the camouflaged dome. "Dome not responding! It cannot be opened!" the officer exclaimed as he tried to open the dome itself.

"What?!" Djibril shouted. "Get that thing open now! We can't let ZAFT or the UN get the upper hand here!" he ordered.

The officer was unable to open the dome though, and as such, the weapon was unable to be used. Djibril scowled at the newest turn of events.

"Damn it!" he swore.

* * *

><p>The drop pods opened as ZAKUs and GOUF fell to Earth. Now ZAFT had the upper hand in the battle for Heaven's Base.<p>

Durandal had a smirk on his face as he looked at the base in the distance. "Descent forces have made land." The radar operator declared as he looked at the radar signatures on the screen.

At that moment, Rey came up. _"Captain, we're ready. Just give the order."_

"But Rey! The descent forces are already here." She protested.

"Send them. The descent forces will need the back-up." Durandal ordered her.

"Right…" the captain growled, not that she had any choice anyway. "Destiny, Legend, Impulse, ZAKUs and GOUFs, launch at once!"

In the hanger, Shinn was the first to launch. "Shinn Asuka, Destiny, launching!" he declared.

The Destiny roared out of the hanger, just as the Legend followed it. "Rey Za Burrel, Legend, launching!" Rey shouted as the Legend too left the ship.

Luna rose up on the Core Splendor's launch catapult, ready to launch next. But before she did, she entered the frequency of Heero's machine. _'Please Heero…we need you for this…'_ she thought before launching as well. "Lunamaria Hawke, Impulse, taking off!" she shouted as the Core Splendor launched in a roar of fire.

The pieces of the Impulse combined to form the Force Impulse, which was soon ready for combat.

Next up were Saul and Nicol's ZAKUs while Yzak's and Heine's GOUFs also launched into combat as well.

"Let's do it!" Rey declared.

"_Yeah!"_

"_Gotcha!"_

"_Right!"_

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Unato stared at the scene before him, clearly unhappy. It did not help that his son Yuna was now under arrest by the UN for the attempted murder of Lord Uzumi. And the Lion of ORB was headed home, due to arrive in three hours. This was not good for him at all.

It appeared that the Alliance was going to come out on top, but he knew better. The UN was now involved, and with the resources of over 150 nations, there was no way that the remaining members of LOGOs would stand a chance. How could anyone assume that the allied forces were going to lose if they had the involvement of the UN? It was unthinkable, given their size over the WPG and the LOGOs controlled Alliance.

Of course, any nation and alliance could fall if given the time and resources, but against the UN, the WPG had little hope. The UN was almost four times the size of the WPG, and therefore, had more resources and manpower at its disposal. Not to mention the real reason for its power, the Big Five, of which two were the most industrious nations on Earth.

The war was not looking good for either the Alliance or Durandal if all that power was turned against him. Like it would… Still, the fact the Destiny Plan had been revealed gave him some hope. Perhaps the world would see how bad Coordinators were based on that…but…given NASA's stance on Coordinator rights, and the UN's unbiased views on Coordinators, that seemed to be unlikely at this point.

* * *

><p><em>Heaven's Base<em>

"Screw this! Xander Alexis, Verde Buster Mark Two Launching whether you bastards like it or not!" Xander yelled over the radio and he activated Buster Mode Mark. II as he leveled his weaponry at a wall, he fired soon after. To the forces attacking Heavens Base, it was a surprise to see something explode outwards from the inside and the battle stalled for a moment. The pause was disrupted when a mobile suit emerged from the hole in the facility; it was a Gundam and a heavily armed one at that. "Ah hell! Why is it that when I finally make my damned escape and the base is under attack, **!" Xander declared on an open channel before he made his move to flee the battle by cutting through the weakest line in the attacking forces which happened to be mainly ZAFT forces.

Shinn fired on an Alliance mobile suit, taking it out. He then fired on another group, taking them out using the large back-mounted cannon as well as the beam rifle and the beam boomerangs.

As the chaos went on, two small blips approached the fighting, unseen by all. Rey fired on a trio of Windams, causing them to blow up before noticing the blips approaching them. "We have two unidentified contacts!" he reported as Captain Gladys and Durandal looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Durandal asked from the _Minerva_.

"Yes." Rey replied as the machines came closer with each passing second. "IFF is unregistered."

The machines then came to a halt as the wings of one on the back flared, revealing the engine covers, which shot off three DRAGOONs per wing. The six bits danced around as Rey recognized that Twin Buster Rifle held in both hands.

"It's Heero Yuy!" Rey exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock.

"_You look like you could use some help."_ the cool voice said over the open line. A targeting globe appeared in front of Heero as he targeted several dozen Windams. With the targets locked on, he fired, eight golden beams lancing out and piercing several machines and limbs of machines. A series of explosions rang out around him, making Luna look back. _"You called?"_

"Heero!" she exclaimed as the Impulse flew over to him. "Yes…I did…"

"_Then do you get what I was saying?"_ Heero asked.

"I do not know if what you said is true, but I do know I trust you more than the chairman right now." She replied as Heero fired on another Windam that had tried to sneak up behind him.

"_I see. Then we should prepare to leave after this battle."_ Heero noted as he looked around.

"_Hey. Let me join you. I…can't stand the way this war is going any longer…and I want to know if Stella is alright."_ The voice of an EA pilot said as he flew up.

"_Then feel free to do so. But we will talk after the battle."_ Heero said as the new machine opened fire on the EA forces and ZAFT forces in the area.

"_Captain! Heero is here! Why aren't you firing?!"_ Rey demanded as Captain Gladys looked at the famed machine.

"He is firing on the enemy. Therefore, he is not our enemy at this moment." She replied, making Rey scowl at her. But he did not call her out on it.

"_Luna, go help Shinn and the others. Our new friend will join you. I will handle the _Minerva_."_ Heero said as Luna looked back at him.

"Okay…but please, don't kill them…" she murmured as Heero nodded.

"_Mission accepted."_

Heero then flew back towards the ZAFT ship, but was stopped by the Specter firing on him.

The Berserker of JOSH-A turned to face Treize again, this time a look of grim resolve on his face. "So, it's you again…This time, I will be the one who wins…" he growled as he flew at the Specter.

Treize sneered as he fired on Heero. _"Nice try, Natural scum. But I have the edge here! No one can beat me!"_ he crowed over the com-line.

Wing Zero moved to the left in a swift movement, dodging a blow from the back-mounted multiphase beam weapon. "You no longer have that edge…" Heero murmured as he flew around, dodging the shots with even more ease than he had before. Wing Zero was no longer the same machine he had fought before anyway…

The Specter's pilot felt the smirk on his face fade as he noted Wing Zero's movements. There was something different about that machine now…it was almost as if it was…he shook his head. Wing Zero could not have been upgraded that much…

"You might be faster, but I am stronger still!" Treize sneered as he fired again.

The six bits had not yet returned to their slots, so they were prime weapons to use to take out the beam revolvers, which Heero ordered them to do via the new Zero System. Twin beams of golden light shot out from behind the Specter, destroying both smaller rifles. Treize cried out in shock as the Specter was forced back from the explosions. The hip armor was now damaged as well, smoke rising from where the beam revolvers had been stored.

"How dare you! No one gets away with that! NO ONE!" Treize cried as he fired the multiphase beam cannon, making Heero bring up his shield. The piece of equipment blocked the shots with ease, making Heero smirk as the blasts were absorbed and deflected.

This time, he would win, even if Treize went into his berserker state.

The two machines flew around, as if in a dance of wills. The Specter flew around while firing on Wing Zero, but Wing Zero fired back, its own blasts more or less on target, but the Specter dodged them with ease as well.

Neither pilot could seem to get the upper hand, and Heero knew it. He called back his bits, which reattached themselves to Wing Zero's engine covers, which folded over the exposed engines again. He needed to save those for a surprise attack if it was ever needed.

Treize sneered as he fired on Heero again and again. "You have gotten better, Natural scum. But you are still below par when it comes to my skill level!"

Heero remained calm as his eyes narrowed at the words. Unlike the last two times when he had fought Treize, his mind was on the battle now. He was completely focused on his mission to defeat Treize, and when Heero was focused, none lived to tell of it.

The Natural turned around and fired the Twin Buster Rifle at half power, but missed on purpose to lure Treize into going to the left. The Extended fell for it, and moved left to avoid getting hit, only for the Gatling guns to open up on him. The bullets did little against the Phase Shift Armor, but the attack did startle Treize long enough for Heero to use one of Wing Zero's beam sabers on his machine. The green blade sliced off one of the Specter's arms, making Treize cry out in anger. _"YOU BASTARD!"_ the EA pilot shouted as he fired the cannon again.

Heero saw the move coming though, and acted accordingly. The Perfect Soldier dodged the shots as he saw them coming, and blocked those that he could not avoid with the shield. Treize howled as he felt his seed shatter in his mind. _"I will kill you!"_ he snarled.

But Heero was undaunted as he fled the firing range of the Specter's cannon. Treize knew that something was up with Heero Yuy now. He was focused on the battle this time, unlike the two other times he had fought the legendary pilot. Both times, Treize would have won if it were not for his block word calling him back. But this time, Heero Yuy was focused on the battle before him, and there was no hesitation to his moves or a lag in between moves either.

Growling, Treize knew what was warranted this time. He knew that Heero Yuy's fighting skills were good, but not this good! At least, until recently that is… The Extended smirked as he reached for his watch, and pushed in that knob that controlled his drugs. Yes, this was what he had used last time, and he would use it again to gain the upper-hand against Heero Yuy.

Like last time, he growled out loud as his veins bulged and he saw red like before as well. Acting on sheer instinct, Treize flew at Heero Yuy, but the Perfect Soldier did not falter. Heero whirled around and flew out of the way of the speeding Specter. The new Zero System was reacting faster than the old one, and thus allowed Heero to react with faster movements. It also helped that Heero could now unleash his emotions, as it allowed him to fight with more drive too.

Twin beam sabers from the Specter activated as Heero growled. This guy was getting on his nerves. He pulled out his twin beam sabers in kind and flew at the Specter, where pink blades met green. Sparks flew from between the two machines, both pilots growling at each other. Treize let out a howl as he flew back before charging at Heero, but Wing Zero dodged the blow.

'_He is moving in a straight line.'_ Heero noted as he flew around towards the back of the stolen machine. Treize heard the cockpit alarm bleep and he whirled around, but he did not use his shield to block said beam sabers. _"Kill!"_ The EA pilot shouted as he flew at Heero again, a beam saber held out in front like a spear.

Now Heero knew his weakness in combat when in this state. _'This is an ensured victory.'_ He thought as he flew down to avoid getting skewered. "You are reacting only on emotion. That will lead to your death in battle." Heero murmured emotionlessly as he flew up behind the Specter and fired with the Gatling guns. The bullets hit two of the Specter's engines, which blew out, forcing Treize to land.

The Specter was still standing though, as it looking up at him. Heero narrowed his eyes before Treize fired the multiphase beam cannon. Heero blocked it with the shield, growling. How could he take that down? A plan came to his mind via the Zero System, and he smirked.

Wing Zero flew down low to the ground, just as Treize ran at the hovering mobile suit. _"DIE!"_ Treize shouted before Heero whirled around with the movement of the Specter, using the machine's own movement to get behind it and slice off the multiphase beam cannon. Treize whirled around and ran at Wing Zero again, but Heero grabbed the shield of the enemy machine and pulled it off with ease and threw it away so Treize would have no means of defense.

Treize snarled as he jumped back. He was little more than an animal now, and Heero could beat him since his drugs were clouding his mind in so many ways. The Extended practically flew at Heero from in front of him, but the Natural dodged the blows with the beam sabers. Of course, Treize ran after him, forcing Heero to dodge each blow or block those that he could not dodge. But each time, Heero held the upper hand, as Treize was reacting in a manner that was not like a normal human. Still, it meant that Treize was unpredictable and that was a threat in itself as well.

'_As long as I can keep my distance, he cannot hit me.'_ Heero thought as he flew back, but the Specter was still on his tail. Flying upwards was his only option, but even then, he would have to be careful. The Specter still had two of its engines functional, so that meant it could still fly like him.

Smirking, Heero flew upwards and Treize followed. But that was what Heero wanted. Turning around, Heero flared his machine's wings and the engine covers lifted, only for six small DRAGOONs to shoot off into the air. The six bits darted around before coming to a hover and firing on the Specter. The right arm of the Specter was destroyed, just like the left arm had been beforehand and the head followed suit.

As Treize flew at Heero, one last howl escaping him as he tried to suicide the famed pilot, Heero pulled out the Twin Buster Rifle before a targeting globe appeared in front of him and he fired, eight golden beams lancing out and hitting the Specter all around its damaged form. One even pierced the cockpit, killing Treize on impact. The Specter blew up, just as Heero looked back to see how the other battles were going.

He could see that Shinn was taking on a Destroy as Rey followed suit. Luna and the others were handling things fairly well as well, he noted especially with the newcomer. Turning back towards his original target, Heero flew down towards the _Minerva_.

He could see the chairman in the bridge, which was a surprise, but he let it go. The time to kill him was not yet at hand. Using a new weapon of his, Heero shot out s small wireless receiver that latched onto the antenna of the ZAFT ship. Now he could give them a surprise. The wireless receiver blinked on, allowing Wing Zero to use the Zero System to take control of the catapults, allowing him to take the Impulse's parts.

"Captain! We have a system breach! Heero's inside our systems, and he's taking the parts to the Impulse!" a ZAFT officer shouted as Heero ran amuck in the ship's systems.

"Get him out!" Captain Gladys shouted as the officer shook his head. "We have no idea on how he is doing this!" the officer replied.

"So, he has a wireless interface capability…Durandal mused as a chibi image of himself dancing appeared on a monitor, an insult to the chairman. Heero then shut off the wireless receiver as soon as the last part to the Impulse was away, but not before shutting down every other system save for life-support.

"We lost him! All systems are down!" Arthur shouted as the screens went black.

* * *

><p>Sting transformed his Destroy into its mobile suit form as the others followed suit.<p>

All of them landed and fired their chest cannons, which wiped out a large ZAFT force. One unleashed the mobile hands, a feature that many were wary of. Shinn flew down on Rey's suggestion, towards one of them as Rey flew towards the other. Reccoa sneered as Heero flew up to her unit.

"I see you lived. Well, I will swat you down yet, little fly!" she shouted as she fired on Wing Zero. Heero growled as he dodged the shots, but this time, he would be the victor. Firing off his small bits again, the Berserker of JOSH-A watched as they moved into position and fired, but the beams were blocked by that shield. _'I see. So that is how the beams are deflected.'_ He mused as he flew around to avoid another barrage of shots from Reccoa. _'It only works from the front. Not the rear.'_

Heero flew around behind her machine and fired his bits again, this time getting direct hits. Reccoa cried out as her Destroy faltered under the fire of Wing Zero. She turned her machine around, but Heero stayed on her back the whole time, firing those DRAGOONs again and again. He was wearing down her armor and her power supply as well.

"Damn you!" She shouted as Heero was hit by one of the hands. He righted Wing Zero, only to dodge the shots of her machine. Reccoa snarled as Heero flew around her machine like a bird to a piece of fruit. He refused to give up, even at the mere sight of her machine!

Smirking, Heero fired once more, this time, one of the beams piercing her machine's reactor, causing Reccoa's Destroy to blow up in a massive fireball.

Shinn flew down at Sting's Destroy, aware of the fact that he was like what Stella had been before her treatment at NASA. "You're all like her…, like Stella…" he murmured as he growled. "The Alliance will pay for this!"

Shinn's seed exploded in his mind, driving him onwards. "It's all because of them, the monsters who do these things, LOGOS!"

He flew around Sting's beams and got even closer. Shinn sliced off one half of that backpack appendage, making Sting growl at the sight. Shinn then used one of the palm cannons to take out the Destroy's head as well.

Heero, hearing the explosions, looked back and saw Shinn going to town on the enemy. He then blocked a Windam's beam shot and took it out using his green beam saber.

Xander noticed Shinn's reactions to the Destroy, and could not help but agree about LOGOs.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Shinn…" Captain Gladys murmured while Durandal smirked.

"Holy cow! Shinn's on fire again, Captain! Awesome!" Arthur exclaimed as the captain shook her head at his words.

"They are doing their best out there. We must use this opportunity to regroup." The chairman said as everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

"I'm clearing a path! All mobile suit teams, on me!" Luna declared as she led in a ZAFT force. The ZAFT units were now in an all-time high for morale as NASA units also headed in.

"_All NASA units, head in at once! Take that base!"_ Commander Winstone ordered, the units doing just that.

With another Destroy, Rey was taking it out. "Your time is now at hand!" he snarled as he took it out with his machine.

Within Heaven's Base, the EA forces were in a panic, as the UN and ZAFT forces were already heading in towards them.

Meanwhile, outside, Shinn took down another Destroy before moving back to Sting's and taking his out as well.

Luna flew down towards another one, Heero at her side now. The two tag-teamed it, Luna firing on its front while Heero fired on its rear, which was lacking a shield. The thing went down in a ball of fire.

Rey did not pay attention to them though, as he took down another one on his own as well.

In Heaven's Base, Djibril quietly slipped away and into a transport that would take him to ORB to be with the Seirans. Of course, that was the one mistake that would lead to his downfall…

When all of the Destroys were taken down, it was confirmed that a white flag was flying over the headquarters to Heaven's Base.

"Message from the Leewat Team. They have confirmed a white flag. The enemy wants a cease-fire. They have no will to fight." A ZAFT officer said as he looked back at the chairman.

"Please confirm that message." Durandal said.

"Yes, sir."

Shinn, Rey, Luna, and the others all watched as the EA forces finally began to stand down. _"Luna…I think it's time we should go."_ Heero said as she nodded.

"Okay." She flew off with Wing Zero, but no one even noticed the signals vanish off the radar screen.

Xander followed them both, the mission now at an end.

* * *

><p><em>UN complex<em>

"We have word that the EA is finally surrendering. It appears the Alliance lost." Secretary-General Willis reported as the UN members gasped at his words. They had not been expecting the battle to be over that quickly, even with their help.

"So…what happens now?" President Putin asked.

"We leave things to ORB." President Hilson replied. "If I am right, Lord Uzumi should be arriving in ORB in a few hours. So that should give us the edge. If any LOGOs members escaped, then they would head to ORB, which is supposed to be under Seiran rule still. And when Lord Uzumi returns, well, let's just say that any LOGOs member who flees to there should be arrested within their arrival."

A few UN leaders laughed at the thought, but the majority knew that she was serious. They had recently heard the news about Lord Uzumi and were aware that the Seirans has been on the list the chairman of the PLANTs had revealed quite some time ago.

"Well, now that we have that settled, we need to determine on what to do with the chairman of the PLANTs." Prime Minister Warson noted as he leaned back in his chair.

Many murmurs of agreement floated about the massive room, with a few disagreements mixed in as well.

"But what _should_ we do with him? I mean, we can't just attack the PLANTs. That would make us no better than LOGOs. We need to figure out on what to do without a direct attack coming into play." President Van Marshal agreed.

"Perhaps we can do economic sanctions." President Du Galle suggested.

President Putin shook his head. "No. The PLANTs are capable of making what they need in space. They are fully independent of Earth." He replied.

"Then what should we do?!" President Hilson snapped. "I mean, we just can't threaten the PLANTs either!"

"Agreed. Again, that would make us no better than LOGOs if we were to resort to something like that." President Van Marshal replied. "We need to find a way to get him out of power without the threat of force."

"But how do you propose we do that?" President Gonzalez asked as he waved a hand around the room. "As you can tell, the PLANTs are completely independent of Earth for resources since they can get their resources from space! And they even grow their own food! So how can we get the PLANTs to kick Durandal out of power if we can't even put in economic sanctions?!"

President Van Marshal thought for a moment before he looked up. "The PLANTs don't rely on Earth for goods made unless they want goods from Earth. And if we put into action economic sanctions, then Earth businesses will suffer. Of course, if the PLANTs have to rely on anything from Earth, it is the respect of PLANT boundaries. That means we can't send in our ships to blockade the colonies from one another under normal circumstances since that would be too many ships for several nations to communicate with. _However_, since we of the _UN_ are in charge at the moment, we can pull that off." He explained, making several other world leaders look at him.

"You mean you want us to cut off the trade between the PLANTs?! Are you crazy?!" President Hilson snapped.

"It's either that or we threaten the PLANTs with force!" The German snapped back. "You have to realize that interfering with another nation's affairs in such a manner is sometimes required! No one can truly respect another nation's affairs because each nation influences the others! After all, is that not what the United States does?!"

The U.S. leader growled, but she knew that he was right. Her nation was often influencing other, smaller nations, and as a result, was considered the most influential nation of its time. She hated to admit it, but it was true. Without U.S. influence, the world would not be the way it was today. But still…never had her nation exercised its influence in such a direct, controlling manner…

"I know that! It's just that…never has the U.S. used its influence in such a direct manner before! We are practically forcing the PLANTs to do what we want by cutting them off at the source-!" she stopped, realizing what the German President was getting at. "Cut it off at the source! Thwart the war response, and the army will follow!"

"Yes, now you get it." President Van Marshal replied as he looked at her.

"I still don't like it, but if we have to, we will do it." President Hilson growled as she looked at the German leader.

She then faced the other leaders of the UN. "I'm sure you are aware of NAZAFT?" she asked.

Many nodded, if not the whole room.

"Well, the group had just recently completed the first in a new class of ships, the _Nile_-class. As of this moment, that ship is now active, as are the rest of the older ships located around the colony. We should be able to use those ships and any others the rest of you have to blockade the PLANT ports on each colony's borders." The president explained as many looked at her. "What I propose is that we block off each port so that way we can prevent the ships of the PLANTs from leaving and entering each colony."

"I see. A blockade should work nicely." Prime Minister Churchill mused as he looked at her.

A smile crossed the U.S. leader's face as she glanced around at the nods of approval from around the room.

* * *

><p><em>Miami Mass Driver<em>

The _Constitution_ sat in its dock as the Diver and Wing were moved into position. Akira looked up at his machine, which was now repaired. There was a cone located in the center of the jetpack on the back of his machine, with the jetpack around said cone. It was the new GN Drive that had been installed, the Diver having the other one. From what he had been told, the GN Drive would funnel the particles out the vents of the Wing's jetpack, rather than out the drive itself like the Dynames and Exia had happen.

"Looking at the new GN Drive?" A tech asked as Akira looked back. "Yeah. Quite impressive. I was not expecting you to get it to funnel out the jetpack vents like that."

The tech laughed. "Well, we can't have the enemy finding out just what it is, so why not hide it as fire from the jetpack?"

Aki' just laughed as well. "Yeah. Definitely."

Tao made her way up to the two of them, a smile on her face. "I see you like the new power-plant." She commented as Aki' looked back at her. "Yep. It works much better than the mere battery power I had beforehand." He replied.

A laugh escaped her. "I know how that feels! At least now I can use my weapons out of the water if needed!" she replied as the trio laughed before Aki' became serious again.

"I just wonder how I can get Nisha to remember me. I mean, he is my cousin, and I want him back…" the blue-coated lieutenant murmured as he looked down.

Tao placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get him back soon." She replied as Aki' smiled at her.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

_Several hours later_

As Lord Uzumi's shuttle landed, a trio of smoke trails flew overhead as three machines made their way towards the hidden hanger for the _Archangel_.

It had been several hours since Xander, Luna, and Heero had left the battle for Heaven's base, and the three were just returning, all three of them exhausted from the long flight. Of course, Heero had been able to recharge the Impulse with his machine's reactor thanks to snagging one of the charge cables for the Impulse's parts.

The hanger opened up, just as Luna and Xander saw Heero move towards what was appearing to be a cliff-face. "Is that were you were hiding?" she asked as a machine flew out towards space.

"_Yes. And that looked like Kira. Why would he leave so suddenly?"_ Heero wondered. _"It is not like him unless…Lacus is in danger!"_

"Lacus? As in Lacus Clyne?" Luna asked.

"_Yes, and the real one at that."_ Heero replied as she looked at his image.

The two of them hovered near the hanger as Heero looked at her. _"The Impulse has a tracking unit on it, so if we enter here, the signal will cease to operate. The reason is because a jammer is preventing all signals from being picked up inside the base. Just so you know, because the chairman probably wants you to return to him with the base's location. But I know you won't, right?"_

Luna nodded. "Yes. After all, I do not trust him that much after what the UN has said. But I can't really trust the UN either, since I don't know who is telling the truth." She replied.

"_But you trust me?"_

"More than both those groups and people right now, yes."

Heero smirked at her. _"Then get in there. There are others who believe the same thing as you do, and as I do."_

Luna smiled at him as she flew inside, Heero right behind her. Xander followed them both inside.

* * *

><p>Chief Erica Simmons looked at Heero as he rode down the cable for Wing Zero.<p>

"I see you returned alright." She commented as Heero looked back at the Impulse, which was now in its separate parts. "Yes, and I brought someone else back too." Heero replied as the pilot left the Core Splendor and as the EA pilot left his machine as well.

The ZAFT pilot removed her helmet, revealing one of the _Minerva'_s pilots, well, former pilot now. And the EA pilot removed his own helmet, revealing the wanted pilot, Xander Alexis.

"So, you wanted to know where Stella is?" Heero asked as he looked at Xander.

"Yes. And before you ask, I consider her my little sister. My name is Xander Alexis, and I am a half-Natural, half-Coordinator pilot for the Earth Alliance, well former pilot now. Anyway, my father was a Coordinator and my mother was a Natural. My father left my mother several years ago, and for fourteen years, she raised my on her own. She was a Blue Cosmos follower and believer, and as such, I became one of them as well. Then, she tried to kill my father when I was fourteen. She succeeded, but was convicted of murder by NASA's government. She was sentenced to life without parole, and I was left alone. I joined the EA military after…" Xander sighed. "…after committing several crimes against Coordinators in NASA's military. I am a wanted killer, and I hated NASA for defending those who were Coordinators. But now, now I am beginning to see that Coordinators are not all that bad. That ZAFT pilot who saved Stella showed me that. While I was in the EA, I became attached to Stella as a little sister, because she was so innocent and reminded me of myself as a young child almost. I…felt she was my sister in a way. I knew that she had had an older brother, who was killed during the Extended training, so I took his place."

"I see. Well, if you must know, Shinn, the ZAFT pilot who saved Stella, brought her to NASA so that way she could be returned to normal, or as normal as one can get after going through that." Heero said as he eyed Xander. "However, since you admitted to being a killer of Coordinators, that means that you will be under watch very carefully, and if word gets out, then you could be killed on sight."

"I know. So, would you mind explaining how you lived?" Xander asked.

Heero just narrowed his eyes. "All you need to know is that I am Stella's older brother. I am not a clone, and no, I am not some random person looking to harm her." He growled back.

Then he faced Chief Simmons.

"Chief Simmons, meet Lunamaria Hawke, the current pilot of the Impulse." Heero said as Lunamaria walked up and shook the chief engineer's hand. "And Xander Alexis."

"Nice to meet you." Erica said as Luna smiled back.

"Nice to meet you as well." The ZAFT red replied with a smile of her own.

Xander nodded once before looking away again.

"Erica, can you give the Impulse a once over to remove any trackers that might be on it?" Heero asked as he looked at the older Coordinator.

"Sure. I don't see why not." The chief engineer replied as she looked at the Berserker of JOSH-A. "I have always wanted to see the Impulse first-hand."

Luna smiled at her words, just as Heero walked off.

Just as Heero made his way into the main area, he saw Murrue standing by the damaged ship, overseeing the repairs.

"Heero!" Murrue said as she turned to face him. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes." Heero replied as he looked at the damage. "I see the damage is still under repairs?"

Murrue nodded as she followed his gaze. "Yes. It was pretty bad, even more so than we had originally thought." She murmured.

"I see…" Heero murmured before he looked back at her. "As my companions and I came in, I saw Kira leaving in the Freedom. Is Lacus in danger?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently ZAFT found the _Eternal_." The captain replied as Heero's eyes widened in shock a bit. "She should be fine though, as Kira is skilled enough to handle himself."

Heero looked down at the floor, gritting his teeth as his hands clenched into fists. "Durandal is making his move…"

"He is?" Murrue asked.

"Yes, and it will not node well for anyone of us…" Heero replied as his voice trailed off.

Now Murrue was worried. "How so?"

"If he has his way, then none of us here will recall what it was like to have personal freedoms in the coming months." Heero replied with a growl. "His plans are already underway. Heaven's base has fallen, and I should know because I was there. As much as I wanted to defend the base, I knew I would be going against my ideals if I did so, so I helped ZAFT take it. Of course, since the UN was there as well, ZAFT will not be able to say that the LOGOs members there were killed. After all, the UN does not wish to kill those people until they have been convicted in a court of law."

"So, you're saying that the UN's presence there will prevent Durandal from getting his way and what he wants?" Murrue asked.

"It is a factor in the coming weeks, yes, but I somehow doubt that Durandal will let the UN's actions prevent his plans. But…now that I think about it, Durandal has helped the UN in many ways, even if he is not aware of it. They capitalized on his announcements and took the credit he deserved for certain events. Like stopping the Break the World Attempt, and arresting the LOGOs leaders when he should have done that." Heero replied with a bit of a laugh.

Murrue smiled at that. "That they have. You have to admit, they really were quite gutsy in doing that. But it did work out in the end, I suppose." She remarked as she leaned against the railing.

Heero smirked at her response. "Yes, but for the UN instead of the chairman." The two laughed before Heero became serious again.

"But in all reality, only one group can be the winner in this war, and the chairman intends for it to be him." the Natural growled. "However, if the UN is taken into account as the real threat, then the chairman is the real loser here."

"Yes…but all we can do is hope that the UN will make the world see the truth: that the chairman is a threat to all human rights and liberties." Murrue replied.

Heero nodded once. "Yes…but maybe we can do something still, even if it is not of much use anymore…"

* * *

><p>Xander's new machine data<p>

GAT-X103AP2 Verde Buster II  
>Custom Artillery Mobile Suit<p>

Height: 21.32 meters  
>Weight: 123.78 Metric Tons<br>Power-plant: Ultracompact Enhanced Nuclear Fission Reactor

Armament  
>1 x 135mm High-Energy Long Range Beam Cannon, located on left shoulder;<br>1 x 420mm Hyper-Velocity Magnetically Accelerated Linear Railcannon, located on right shoulder;  
>2 x 75mm 'Igelstellung ' Multi-Barrel Automatic Beam CIWS, mounted in head;<br>2 x 57mm Tri-Barrel Anti-Ship Beam Vulcan Gun, located above 'Scylla' mount;  
>2 x 'Scylla' 580mm Multi-Phase Energy Cannon, located in the place of missile pods;<p>

2 x M8F-SB2 'Shorty' Beam Rifle, mounted on shoulders on either side of head, can be used as mounted weapons or used as handheld weapons in combat;  
>2 x Beam Saber<p>

Chapter is complete. Xander and Luna defect with Heero after Heaven's Base falls to the UN and ZAFT forces. The UN decides to try a blockade of the PLANTs to gain the upper hand in the war, and now the battles get more serious following the fall of the base.

Now for some explanation. Heero is able to use DRAGOONs because of the Zero System. The system controls the DRAGOONs, and as such, they are under Heero's mental command since the Zero System links with Heero's consciousness. So in effect, Heero is like a Newtype, but without the internal awareness.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	79. GS Phase 39: Freedom of the Skies

******Chapter thirty-nine is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it!******

******Mordalfus Grea: Oh, he will. XD! As for why I removed some of the weapons, I felt the Verde Buster II was a bit overpowered, so I toned it down a bit if that is alright. But I will keep them as back-up parts.******

******AXL999: Nope. Sorry, but no Strike Freedom this time.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******gameziod: You got it!******

******reverse-read: Shinn is staying on his side because the chairman threatened to assault Stella and Mayu both, even though they are in the U.S. and out of harm's way. Shinn wants to protect them from that fate, so he has no choice.******

******Final Genesis: Glad you liked it!******

******Massacrer: Well, first off, two chapters a day would be too much for people to handle, so I do one a week. Second, I only have two chapters completed right now, and I want to be able to stay ahead of the game with that. The _Minerva_ needs pilots, so no one will defect. As for the third arc, it will occur a year after the current one.******

**************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirty-Nine: Freedom of the Skies<p>

Inside Mendel, DeCosta floated into the genetic manipulation lab, looking for anything of use, but the lab was empty. He looked around, only to see a set of notebooks and he flipped through it before he realized that Lacus needed to hear of it. It appeared that what the UN had said was in fact true!

He left the colony, unaware of the GINN following him back to the ship.

* * *

><p><em>Eternal<em>

Lacus sat in her room working when Waltfeld came on. _"Lacus…"_

"Yes?"

"_Before, when you said if Heaven's Base was to fall, ORB would be next?"_

"Yes…" Lacus murmured as she recalled her own words. Then she gasped. "They took it already?!"

"_Much sooner than we expected."_ Waltfeld replied.

Lacus drifted into the bridge, only to see the sight on the screen before them all. Heaven's Base was in flames.

"Why do you think ORB is next?" Waltfeld asked. "All Durandal talks about is how he's going to wipe out LOGOs."

"ORB is a strong nation…It has power and ideals." Lacus murmured. Waltfeld looked back at her as she floated to him. "But in the grand scheme of whatever it is that Chairman Durandal is trying to accomplish, it is nothing but an obstacle to be overcome."

"This plan the UN revealed, what is that man trying to do anyway?" Waltfeld asked.

"I still couldn't say for certain what it is he's after, but I'm starting to glimpse pieces of it here and there." Lacus replied as it showed the chairman's image on a smaller screen. "I believe the chairman is trying to create a new world order that brings all of the PLANTs and Earth together."

"What?!" Waltfeld was stunned.

"And it's possible that all of the current upheaval is merely mentally the foundations for that undertaking." Lacus finished.

"But did you forget, NASA is an ally of ORB, and therefore under UN protection since all three members of the alliance are members of the UN as well." Waltfeld replied as he looked at Lacus. "So there is no way that ORB will fall that easily. Especially since NASA has one of the most powerful nations on Earth as a member."

Lacus looked down. "I know, but NASA can't protect ORB all the time, and the UN might have the ability to provide protection to ORB, but it will do little in the long run. Only ORB can defend itself."

"I am not saying that ORB is incapable of defending itself, Lacus. I am merely stating the facts as they are. On the political stage, nations may work together to defend another at certain points in history if they have the same enemy." Waltfeld explained.

Lacus was confused as she looked at him. "Look, just explain what you found to the UN, and they can use this as evidence against the chairman. And when DeCosta gets back, we can use what he has found as evidence as well." The commander said before he looked away again.

* * *

><p><em>Heaven's Base<em>

UN-aligned NASA machines stood around the ruins of Heaven's Base with ZAFT units as well.

All EA forces there were arranged in groups of prisoners, with UN officers and ZAFT officers standing guard over them. The blue and white UN uniforms were standing out against the sea of green-coat officers.

UN officers came out of the one buildings that was under check for traps, and a nod of the leader's head indicated that it was clear to enter.

On the _Minerva_, which was stationed at one of the docks by now, Shinn was shocked. "What?! They can't find Djibril _and_ Lunamaria left us?!"

"No. Apparently he made a discreet exit only moments before the base surrendered. And Luna was last seen with Heero's machine, which was leaving the area at the time." Rey replied.

Shinn looked down. Luna was now betraying them as well? It appeared that even she did not trust the chairman's words.

Saul groaned. "Great. Now we have to go on another hunt for this guy. What a surprise." The hacker mumbled as he put his magazine over his head.

"Djibril deserted all the other LOGOs members who were with him. Now he is the only one at large." Rey added.

* * *

><p>"What a troublemaker that Djibril is." Durandal murmured as he, Captain Gladys, and two ZAFT officers got into an elevator. "Hasn't that man caused enough damage as it is?"<p>

"Yes, sir."

"But whatever happens, we cannot allow him to escape. I can only hope that Panama and Victoria won't make it as difficult for us this time."

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

As Djibril's shuttle entered ORB, Unato was waiting. Of course, the shuttle of one Lion of ORB had arrived a few hours before hand, so there was nowhere left for Djibril to run…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"This isn't going to end as easily after all." Rey finished as Shinn and the others looked at him.

"It will…because the next place he runs to will be aware of this, and therefore will be ready to capture him." Shinn replied, making Yzak look at him in a pleased manner.

"I take it you deducted that?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah. It seems to be the most logical thing to do." Shinn replied.

"But what if he runs to a nation where he is supported?" Rey asked, making Shinn look down.

"Then we have to keep hunting him down…" he replied.

* * *

><p><em>ORB underground dock<em>

The _Archangel_ was undergoing repairs still, Heero's machine several hours out still. It would be awhile before he returned from Heaven's Base, which he had no doubt heard had fallen.

Kira walked up beside Murrue as he heard her giving out instructions to a worker. "I want you to concentrate on this one first."

"Gotcha. I'll make sure we keep on top of it." Murdoch, the worker the captain had addressed, replied before walking off as Kira made his way to her.

"I know it's asking a lot, thank you."

"Ms. Murrue." Kira said as the captain turned to him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering how the repairs are coming along." He replied as both looked back at the ship before them.

"We took a real beating. Fixing it is going to take some time. But everyone is giving a 110%." Murrue replied as Kira looked down.

"That's good to hear…" he murmured, making Murrue look at him.

She was concerned as she faced him. "What's wrong? Are you tired, or are you restless?"

"Uhh…No…well, maybe a little…" Kira admitted as he looked down again.

"It's okay. We're all feeling the same way right now, especially after hearing the news about Heaven's Base being taken." Murrue replied.

"I'm…maybe feeling…a little bit scared…" Kira admitted, feeling embarrassed by his admittance. "After seeing what happened to Athrun...and there are so many unanswered questions…and right now…right now I feel powerless! I can't get out there and help to stop Durandal's plans for the world!"

"Lacus will be coming back soon. Things are sure to get better then!" Murrue said cheerfully, but deep down, she too was feeling scared.

"It just that…Lacus…" Kira gritted his teeth. "She needs to learn how the real world works! Her ideals are all well and good, not that there is anything wrong with them, but she needs to learn how to make tough choices that no one else can make so easily!" He felt bad about telling the captain these things, and for saying them as well, but he felt that Lacus was too naïve in many ways.

"Kira…I know what you are trying to say, and while I agree, for now, we can't just say those things outright. After the war, maybe, but not now. It will only lower our morale." Murrue replied.

* * *

><p><em>Pilot lounge<em>

Chris was watching the news on Heaven's Base's fall as Flay entered along with Liz. "Heaven's Base fell?" Flay asked as she looked at her fiancée. Chris only nodded.

"Yeah…it did…" he replied as he looked down.

Liz put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's hard, not being able to find what we should be fighting for, I know, but we need to find that out or we will never know _our_ role in the war either."

"I just can't stand it Liz!" Chris blurted. "I mean, why are we even involved anyway? What are we supposed to do?!" He then pointed at the screen. "What is our purpose for fighting this war?!"

Liz just looked down. "I can't really say, Chris. I don't know either."

Flay sat down beside Chris. "We will find our role soon enough. All we have to do is give it time."

"But that's just it. We _have_ given it time, and we _still_ don't know!" Chris replied as he growled it out. "The UN seems to know what their role is!"

Liz looked up, startled by her brother's response. "Chris…did you just mention the UN?"

"Yeah, so?" the older Coordinator growled.

"I just remembered! The UN's recent announcement about this so-called Destiny Plan! Do you recall how the chairman acted towards their announcement? He called them Blue Cosmos/LOGOs supporters and members! After what the UN did to arrest the members of that group, does that make them members? Or does it mean that Chairman Durandal is hiding something?" Liz asked.

Chris was confused, but he replied anyway. "It can only mean he is hiding something, but what does that have to do with…!" Chris's eyes widened at the realization as it hit home. "The chairman's plans…The UN is trying to stop him! The chairman's plans for the world take away all that we know concerning human rights and human freedoms!"

"Yes! And the UN knows their role! They are trying to stop him from putting it into action!" Liz replied. "Therefore, that should be our role as well!"

Chris looked at Liz with a small smile. "You know we will do what we can to stop it." He replied as Flay hugged him.

* * *

><p>Athrun made his way to Cagalli's room, Meyrin at his side. He knocked on her door, addressing her as he did so. "Cagalli?"<p>

The door hissed open, allowing both into the room. "Athrun." Cagalli said as she faced him.

"Hey." Athrun replied as he sat down. "Listen…I…For what it is worth…I am sorry for what I did…leaving ORB and going back to ZAFT…I left you behind and I…"

Cagalli put her hand on Athrun's. "No…I should apologize to _you_. I nearly married Yuna Roma Seiran, and I nearly left _you_…" the ORB leader countered.

"But I…" Athrun was cut off.

"Athrun…I know why you did what you did. There is no need to apologize for that." Cagalli said as she looked at Athrun. "But I should be the one who has to make amends. I should have told you from the start…"

"You did it for ORB." Athrun replied.

"Yes, but…My father was nearly killed and that put me into a vulnerable state that Yuna took advantage of! I should have been stronger than that!" Cagalli protested.

"Cagalli, you are not weak. Even after you were taken by the _Archangel_, you still tried to stop ORB from joining the Alliance. That is not the mark of a weak leader!" Meyrin cut in. "I know I have no right to speak up, and that I hardly know you, but from what Athrun mentioned, I could tell you were a woman to be respected. And what you were trying to do was because you love ORB. Am I right?"

Cagalli stared at the ZAFT girl, awe on her face. Here was a young woman who barely knew her, and yet she was defending Cagalli's actions by pointing out her actions that had been for the sake of her nation.

"Meyrin…" Athrun murmured.

"I am not as confident as you are, Lady Attha…" Meyrin continued. "…but you need to have more confidence in yourself, and move on from that day. You were not in your right mind, and people knew that. Even the crew of the _Archangel_ knew that! So please, just move on…Get past it and start again…Even I can tell that Athrun still loves you, and wants to be with you. So please, follow your heart and do what you know needs to be done for _yourself_, not ORB this time…"

Cagalli smiled at her words. "Thank you, Meyrin…I needed that."

"Cagalli…I want to try again with something I wanted to do before I left for ZAFT." Athrun said as he slipped that ring on her finger off. "I already talked to Meyrin about this, and she felt it was the right thing to do."

He then knelt on one knee and popped the question. "Will you, Cagalli Yula Attha, marry me?"

For once, Cagalli was speechless as tears welled up in her eyes. She grabbed the blue-haired Coordinator and kissed him right on the mouth as her way of accepting the proposal.

Meyrin smiled, knowing that he had finally wound up with the one his heart longed for.

* * *

><p><em>Eternal<em>

DeCosta arrived back at the pink ship, the documents in hand. "Man! That was a tedious little trip. There was no air in the colony, and it was so run down. For some reason though, the genetic research lab was cleaned out, including all the data and everything else…except for these." He said as he held up the notebooks. "But you should probably take a look at this." He added as he flipped through one of the books to a certain page. "It looks like it was written by one of his fellow researchers at the time."

It was the chairman's own handwriting.

"At first glance, Chairman Durandal's Destiny Plan seems like it could truly alter the age we live in for the better. However, we mustn't forget good common sense. People do not live their lives to serve the world around them. The world is a place for people to live their lives as they see fit." Waltfeld said before his eye widened in shock.

Lacus had the same reaction. "The UN was right! The Destiny Plan _is_ genetic slavery!"

At that moment, the alarm went off. Everyone looked back at the main screen, just as the image of a Reconnaissance GINN came up. "A Reconnaissance GINN!" DeCosta shouted as they all stared at it. "It was tailing you, DeCosta!" Waltfeld shouted back.

"I'll catch it! Get my Gaia ready!" Waltfeld said as he moved to head out.

"Mr. Waltfeld, wait!" Lacus said as he stopped. "The damage is already done. If it trailed us this far, then its mother-ship can't be that far away. They must have been keeping the Mendel Colony under observation."

Everyone looked at Lacus. "That was careless of me."

"No! It wasn't you!" DeCosta replied as Waltfeld grabbed him in a joking manner.

"That's right! This is the guy that brought them here, eh?" he growled playfully. Then he became serious. "So what do we do now? The machines here at the factory are still undergoing final adjustments. If they attack us now, we'll be virtually defenseless."

"We need to get the ship out of here, Commander Waltfeld." Lacus said. "Immediately."

"Say what?" Waltfeld asked.

"Head out? They'll be sure to see us then!" DeCosta added.

"They'll see us either way." Lacus replied. "That's why we need to get into the best position possible before they launch their attack."

"Yeah, but at this point the _Eternal_ isn't equipped to deal with even a single _Nazca_-class ship." Waltfeld pointed out as he looked at her. "We don't stand a chance of winning."

"I'm not trying to win this battle." Lacus replied. "I'm trying to protect!"

Both men stared at her.

"You see, we need to protect the people here at the factory who worked to help us…and these notes!" she explained. "Leaving right now will draw the ZAFT forces after us. This will give the factory time to develop a contingency plan. In the worst case, we'll flee into a descent orbit, and send the machine and the documents down to the _Archangel_." Lacus finished.

"Well, what about just heading to New Juneau? I mean, ZAFT would never dare to follow us to an ally of theirs." DeCosta suggested. "Then NAZAFT can send the documents down to the UN. I did a DNA fingerprint test on those books, and that notebook you are holding was the chairman's while he worked at Mendel."

"Sounds good to me." Waltfeld purred as he headed for his seat. "_Eternal_, prepare to move out." He ordered. "Notify the Terminal. I'll talk to the factory. Open a circuit."

Inside the factory, the people were moving around to prevent themselves from being discovered. The ship's mighty engines engaged as the vessel began to move. "Discard camouflage." Waltfeld ordered.

Almost at once, the rocks around the pink ship began to move away into space. "Now _Eternal_, go ahead and launch!" Lacus ordered.

It flew away, allowing the ZAFT forces to see it for the first time in two years.

* * *

><p><em>ORB underground dock<em>

"_Kira to the bridge immediately! The Terminal just notified us that the _Eternal_ is moving out."_ Murrue ordered over the com-line. _"They've been found by ZAFT."_

Kira leapt from the Freedom and ran over to the ship. "Lacus…" he murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

The _Eternal_ left the factory's premises, the ZAFT forces following them. "They're fast!" an officer moaned as he looked at the speeding ship on the radar. "They're in the _Eternal_. What kind of game are these guys playing?"

"Indeed." A portly captain replied. "Who would've thought we would run across the ship that went missing in the confusion in the end of the Great War."

He got the coordinates of two of his ships, which were in position to attack.

"Good. We have them cornered. Now that we found those terrorists, they're not getting away from us!" the captain declared.

* * *

><p><em>Eternal<em>

"Green and indigo, two more _Nazca_-class!" an officer announced as MS signatures came up as well. "Incoming ZAKUs and GOUFs!" another reported.

"Damn it!" Waltfeld cursed. "Shake them off! Descend fifteen degrees!"

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"I don't know the size of the pursuit force that's after them, but they say if they can't get to New Juneau, they'll drop the pod down to us." Murrue reported as the data came in.

"What? A pod?" Kira asked. "What do they mean if they can't get to New Juneau? Lacus…"

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander looked up as a NAZAFT officer ran in. "Ma'am! It's the _Eternal_! They've been found by ZAFT and are under pursuit!"

She was shocked. "What?! Where are our forces in the vicinity?!"

"We have the new _Nile_-class undergoing testing nearby. The _Ontario_ is also out there as escort." The officer replied. "The _Aztec_ is all set to launch now that the outfit is complete."

"Then get me those three at once! We need to defend the _Eternal_!" the colony leader shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

A duo of ships was finishing up testing of the bigger of the two when the alert came in.

"_We have a ship being chased by ZAFT forces. It is the _Eternal_. We do not know how many ships there are, but we need you to go and protect that ship."_ The NAZAFT commander said as she came on the line.

"Well, we were just finishing up with testing. Perhaps some combat would be in order to get a full understanding of the ship's abilities." The commander purred as he looked at her.

"_Yes, that would be a good idea. But don't overdo it. We still need to gather more data yet."_

"Understood."

The duo began to head in the direction of the _Eternal_, the bigger ship's engines engaging to full throttle.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"I'm heading out to help her." Kira said as he looked at Murrue. "I'm going to need a booster for the Freedom."

Kira then turned and ran for the hanger. "Kira!" Cagalli protested.

"But Kira!" Murrue added.

"I need to do this. And besides, Lacus needs to learn the world is not all about happiness and flowers. Sometimes, leaders must make tough decisions that no one else may want to make." Kira replied as he closed the door.

"I want all hands to support Kira fully!" Murrue shouted as the crews got the Freedom's booster ready.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

The _Eternal_ was now engaged in combat with the ZAFT ships and machines. One ZAKU fired off its missiles at the ship. "Incoming missiles!" an officer shouted.

"Intercept them! Descend ten, starboard twenty!" Waltfeld ordered as the ship followed through. The missiles of the pink ship took out the ZAKU's missiles with no trouble.

A ZAKU fired its Orthos beam cannon, but missed as the ship dodged. "Don't let the mobile suits lock onto us! Anti-air, open fire!" Waltfeld ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

Kira typed in the settings for the booster as he got ready to leave. _"What should we do about the voltage and the other settings?"_ Murdoch asked as Kira gave his reply. "Just use the same settings as the Freedom."

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

A _Nazca_-class ship opened fire on the _Eternal_, making the pink ship dodge the blast. But the ship could not dodge everything, causing damage to occur to the outer hull.

But before a _Nazca _-class could open fire on the engines, a blast of energy cut across space, hitting the ZAFT ship and making it blow up.

"What?!" Waltfeld was shocked at the sudden appearance of the new vessel. It was large, larger than a normal _Nazca_-class ship, but not as large as the ZAFT flagship in orbit.

The other ZAFT ships fired on the newcomers, which launched NASA Raptor MS's in response to the attack.

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

The booster was soon ready. "Mr. Murdoch!" Kira shouted.

"Everyone, take cover!" Murdoch shouted as the alarms began to sound. Everyone there scattered as the booster began to rise.

Up in space, the _Eternal_ was still under heavy fire. "Damn! It's just no good! I'm going out!" Waltfeld shouted.

"But Commander!" DeCosta protested. "I'll keep these wolves at bay. We've gotta get some distance. DeCosta, make sure they don't hit the engines, okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

On Earth, the hidden panel opened up, just as Heero, Xander and Lunamaria were approaching. But they were not the reason it was open. _"You've factored in the orbital data, right? The _Eternal_ will be descending."_ Murrue reminded Kira.

"Yep." Kira replied. "All taken care of."

"_Course clear. System's all green. Freedom Booster, go ahead, launch!"_ Mirillia said as Kira looked up. The engines engaged as Kira felt the push of speed on his body.

The booster left the hanger, just as Heero saw the Freedom in it. Kira never even noticed Wing Zero there.

On the _Archangel_, Cagalli and Murrue observed Kira's ascent into orbit.

* * *

><p>Up in space, the Gaia launched with Commander Waltfeld in the cockpit. Almost at once, the ZAKUs and GOUFs began to fire on him. All around him, the NASA Raptors were firing on the other ZAFT machines as well, their mother-ship pounding away at the ZAFT vessels attacking them.<p>

"_Commander Waltfeld, we'll handle the ships. You protect the _Eternal_."_ A NAZAFT officer said as he fired on the ZAFT ships.

"You got it." Waltfeld replied as he took on some more of the ZAKUs and GOUFs.

A ZAKU escaped his firing line though and flew towards the _Eternal_. Waltfeld swore and tried to follow it, but was unable to as another cut him off. He fired and took out the head, using the damaged machine as a leaping platform so he could take out a GOUF next.

"The Gaia…How did they get ahold of that?!" a ZAFT officer on the pursuing ships asked. "What kind of organization are we dealing with?!" The captain did not know.

The ship fired on the _Eternal_, only for the _Nile_ to open fire on it, forcing the ZAFT vessel to dodge the blows.

"How much further until we reach the point where we can launch the pod?" Lacus asked DeCosta.

"I'd say 20, no make it 25." DeCosta replied.

"We have to reach that point. Please do your best." Lacus said. "If all else fails, head for New Juneau."

"Yes, ma'am!" the officer replied.

A ZAKU fired its Orthos rifle at the _Eternal_, but missed by a few meters.

Waltfeld swore again as he fired on the ZAKU but missed. A GOUF launched its whip at his rifle, making the thing overload before exploding.

Kira climbed into the orbit of the _Eternal_, ready to fight. The fighting just got worse for Waltfeld as he looked back. The _Eternal_ was under heavy fire now, and even his best efforts weren't enough. The NAZAFT forces were doing well, but even they were not enough.

A bleeping made Waltfeld look back, only for him to see the Freedom before his eyes. "The Freedom?"

The booster fell away, allowing Kira more room. He fired on the ZAKU that was targeting the bridge of the _Eternal_, hitting the cockpit. The machine blew up in an explosion of heat and light.

Two more ZAFT machines fell to the Freedom as well, making Lacus feel relieved to see his machine. "Kira!" she cried happily.

"_Lacus! Mr. Waltfeld! I'm so sorry. But I was worried."_ Kira said as Waltfeld laughed.

"_It's just like you kid."_ He replied.

The ZAKUs and GOUF fired on the Freedom, but Kira dodged the shots while blocking others with his shield. He fired off four rapid shots in succession, disabling two ZAKUs while causing two GOUFs to explode.

'_I have to kill to protect Lacus. As much as I hate to admit it, killing is sometimes the one thing that can protect people I care about.'_ Kira thought as he fired again and again.

One ZAKU fired at the engines of the pink ship, only for Kira to flip upside down and fire on the machine, making it explode as its rifle was pierced.

Waltfeld caught the cannon and fired it at the other ZAFT machines.

"_Get to the _Eternal_! They need your help!"_ Waltfeld said as he fired again.

"Right!" Kira said as he flew towards the pink ship. Lacus knew that Kira was good, but still, there was little that he could do alone.

As the Freedom flew towards the ship, other units, the Raptors, fired around him, taking out any GOUFs and ZAKUs that tried to fire on him to take him out.

"Thanks." Kira said as one Raptor stabbed a GOUF through the eye as it tried to sneak up on him from behind.

"_Don't mention it."_ The pilot replied before turning to take on another machine, a ZAKU.

Kira flew around, taking out his machine's beam sabers and slicing three ZAKUs and two GOUFs in half. The enemy pilots did not stand a chance against him.

Other Raptor units took out other ZAKUs and GOUFs around him, leaving the ZAFT ships left this time.

The _Nile_ fired on one of the ZAFT ships, causing it to explode. The second ship was left to the _Ontario_, which took it out with its own guns as well.

One pilot who remained knew that machine anywhere. "The Freedom!" he cried, but he had no chance of defeating Kira. Kira took out the machine in one strike, causing it to blow up this time. Lacus stared at how Kira was fighting. Why was he killing? Didn't he resolve to never kill again?

The fighting ended when the last ship surrendered. Kira looked around at the carnage, but he was not thrown off by it this time.

As Waltfeld flew back to the _Eternal_, Kira flew into the hanger as well. He needed to talk to Lacus.

* * *

><p><em>Eternal<em>

Lacus was waiting when Kira arrived in the hanger. "Kira!" she called.

"Lacus." Kira replied as he drifted up to her. "Sorry about that. But I had no choice."

"You always have the choice of whether to kill or not…" she murmured. "But…I thought you gave that up! So why? Why did you do it?!"

"Lacus, listen. In war, no one can avoid killing even if someone wanted to. War is not about solving things with words! You can only do so much with words on the battlefield! If one does not fight, then what is war?!" Kira demanded. "Tell me!"

Lacus was now staring at him in shock, tears in her eyes. "Kira…" she whimpered.

"Lacus…I know this is hard to hear, but I feel you need to hear it. This is for your own good, Lacus. I want you to understand that…" Kira began again. "But war is not all about solving things through words alone. You seem to think that, but that is not how the world works. That is not how politics works, and that is very far from how war works out. You are talented as a speaker, and as a potential leader yes, but sometimes, a leader has to make the choice to go to war or use force to protect their home nation. A leader has to make choices that no one else may want to make if it ever comes down to it. That can be many things, even using a nuclear weapon."

The pink-haired Coordinator was staring at Kira's words. "No one is perfect Lacus, even you. Yet you seem to think so. Why can't you just accept that even you have flaws? Why are you so adamant about solving things through words only instead of fighting as well?"

"I…I don't…Kira…" Lacus was at a loss for words.

"Just think about it Lacus. A future only obtained through words alone and through not killing to protect that future, what is it then? Others will always try to end that future, but if we only fight without killing, then the enemy will think we are soft and come back even stronger than ever. Our threats will not be taken seriously, and the enemy will take us over." Kira explained. "The United States is one such example of a nation that does that. They fight to protect their freedoms and they will kill to do it. The enemies of that nation then know that the Americans are serious."

Lacus looked down, knowing that Kira was right. "It's just that, I…My father was against fighting the Earth and its citizens. He knew that the PLANTs would lose if we ever fought them, so he tried to protect them with words, and only words…"

"I see…so, is that where this idea of fighting to not kill came from?" Kira asked.

"Yes…" Lacus whimpered. "Papa knew that the PLANTs were almost defenseless. Therefore, if we fought to preserve lives of the enemy, he hoped that the enemy would do the same thing…"

Kira just placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lacus…Sometimes, one has to kill to protect what they care about. Just as I did today. Had I only disabled their machines, the ZAFT forces would have repaired them and hunted you down again and even succeeded probably. Then I would have lost you." He replied.

Lacus looked into Kira's violet eyes, surprised at his words. "War is not all happiness and flowers. It is hard and brutal. Even Heero knows that. You might think that war can be made into happiness and flowers, but the truth is, war is always the worst side of humanity. And it will always be there, no matter what you say or do. But, if people accept one another despite their differences, we can bring the instances of war _down_, if not stop it. War will never be truly stopped, but we can do our best to lower the number of wars this way. But that cannot happen if we do not show that we mean business, and show the instigators of wars that they will lose their lives if they even try to start a war, or die in a war as well."

She looked down, his words going through her head. She knew he was right. But wasn't there another way to prevent wars without killing?

"Isn't there another way to prevent wars without killing?" Lacus asked.

"Look Lacus, I don't know why you are so adamant about avoiding killing, but while there are ways to prevent wars as well without resorting to that, in war, killing will always occur despite your best efforts to prevent it." Kira replied as he looked hard into Lacus's light-blue eyes.

Lacus could see the conviction in his eyes as well as his words, and she then realized that war would, in fact, always involve killing. Kira had seen it more than once, and he had done his fair share of it as well.

"Kira…" she murmured as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I felt you needed to hear those words from the perspective of someone who fought in the last two wars." Kira said as he hugged her back. He felt guilty about the way he had spoken to Lacus, but she needed to hear what war was really like, and why it was necessary to kill in war. "Just don't forget what I told you…"

"So…you got some documents?" he asked as he pulled away from her.

"Yes." Lacus replied as she realized what Kira was talking about.

She pulled him towards the bridge. "We are heading to New Juneau with the documents now actually. Given what we went through, the documents can't be dropped to Earth where anyone could pick them up."

"I see. That's good then. If we can get the notes to the colony, then they could send it to the capital of NASA and therefore, they could send it to the UN." Kira mused as he looked at her.

"That's the idea." Lacus replied with a grin. The grin then faded as she looked down. "Frankly Kira, I'm worried about what might happen if we lose this war."

"I know. Me too. But the UN is far stronger than Durandal gives credit for. They might be the ones to stop him if we fail." Kira assured her. "After all, they revealed that Destiny Plan of his and now they are getting the credit the chairman should be getting because of what they did to most of the LOGOs members."

Lacus just smiled at him as she floated into her chair on the bridge.

* * *

><p><em>ORB underground dock<em>

Heero watched as the news reporter from NASA announced that the NAZAFT ship would be delayed a few days before it could head into space. From what he knew, the pilot that was really Nisha was on there. Perhaps he could use those few days to try and help him regain his memories, and he knew just the thing…

* * *

><p><em>Miami Mass Driver<em>

The _Constitution_ was all set to head into space, but severe weather delayed the departure of the ship by a few days.

Aki' sat in his room on the ship, wondering how he was going to try and get Nisha to recall his past. Of course, given how he was acting, it seemed to be impossible to restore his memories, at least until a familiar chime made him look over at the computer on his desk.

"_Akira. It's Tao. I have some news you might be pleased to hear."_ Tao said as her image appeared on the screen.

'And what news is that?" Aki' asked as he rolled his eyes.

"_Heero Yuy is on his way here, and he says he has a way to restore Nisha's memory."_ She replied.

Aki's golden eyes widened in shock at the news. Heero Yuy had a way to restore his cousin's memory?! "How long until he gets here?"

"_A few hours, give or take."_ The commander replied as the lieutenant sighed with relief. "That's good to hear…"

"_Yes, well, it will restore his memories fully. Apparently the same thing happened in his old universe with one of his comrades there and the trick he pulled there will work here as well. At least, that is what he said."_ Tao replied.

"Still, I feel glad he is doing this at all." Aki' remarked as he leaned back in his chair.

"_Me too. Perhaps some good things may happen yet."_ Tao replied as she closed down the line.

Aki' looked up at the ceiling of his room, a smile crossing his face. "Soon, Nisha, we will be reunited…" he murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

Heero walked into the med-bay of the NAZAFT ship, making Gai/Nisha look over in his direction. A sneer crossed the pilot's face.

"So, are you here to taunt me?" Gai/Nisha asked.

"No. I am here to help you remember." Heero said as he grabbed the EA pilot's bound hands and led him out of the med-bay.

"Remember what?" Gai/Nisha asked.

"Your past." Heero replied without even looking back.

Gai/Nisha was shocked. He knew nothing of his own past, and this guy was willing to help him out? What was going on? "Does it have to do with why people are calling me this 'Nisha' person?"

"Yes, it does." Heero growled as the two of them reached the hanger of the ship.

There, before the duo, was Wing Zero. The cockpit was already open, with NAZAFT personnel all around it.

"Seems they don't trust me." Gai/Nisha smirked.

"It is not that at all. They are there to keep order." Heero snapped back as he led the EA officer onto the lift up. Once up at the cockpit, Heero shoved Gai/Nisha into the space. The Berserker of JOSH-A pushed a button and backed out, just as the door slammed shut. Inside, the screens came online, making the EA pilot look around nervously.

Suddenly, there was this presence in his mind, and pain lanced across his head. Unable to grab at his head to keep the pain at bay, Gai/Nisha cried out in agony as images flashed across his vision. Unlike what he had been told, Coordinators were not tormenting him in his past. Rather, he had _been_ a Coordinator! Almost at once, Gai cried out as the long dormant personality of Nisha Itsuno came through once more. In a matter of seconds, Gai's personality and memories were erased as Nisha remained. Gai's personality and memories tried to fight back, but it was no match for the Zero System. Finally, Gai disappeared from Nisha, the cockpit going black as the screens shut down.

Heero almost immediately opened the cockpit, revealing a panting and sweaty Nisha sitting there. He looked up, only to see Heero's face before him. "Damn it Heero...You could have…warned me…before…doing that…" he rasped.

"What were you piloting when the last war ended?" Heero asked.

"The Z.A.M. Gundam. Why?" Nisha asked in a confused manner.

A smirk crossed Heero's face. Nisha was back.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero helps Nisha regain his memories, and Kira goes up to aid the <em>Eternal<em> while the UN and ZAFT forces look for Djibril.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	80. GS Phase 40: The Golden Will

******Chapter forty is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******AXL999: No Strike Freedom in this story at all. Sorry.******

******Navek: I thought so too. I felt that Lacus needed to learn how war was really fought and that no one can truly be perfect. I plan to build on that scene in the last chapter later on in the third arc, just so you know. XD!******

******gameziod: Oh, he will be in for sure in the third arc. XD!******

******Titanic X: I would not say it is my best chapter yet, but it is good. Glad you liked it!******

******reverse-read: I want to make them longer too, but I don't want them to be too long either. And glad you like it so much!******

******Final Genesis: I wanted to return Nisha's memory this way for a long while, so I am glad I got too!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Well, you will see soon enough! XD!******

******BigMac51: Been gone more like four weeks at least. XD! Glad you could catch up. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!******

******MWSeraph: You will see Mu recover as well. Uzumi has already caught the man, so don't worry. Durandal will be pissed at this. As for the AthrunxCagalli moment, I wanted to do that for some time. XD!******

********************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty: The Golden Will<p>

_Miami Mass Driver_

Heero sat with Nisha in the pilot lounge of the _Constitution_, just as he finished explaining what had happened over the last two years and what Nisha missed.

"So I was 'reprogrammed' by the Earth Forces/LOGOs?" Nisha asked as he rubbed his now blue hair again.

"Yes, that is correct. They gave you fake memories and a different personality, but thankfully, the Zero System removed that with little trouble." Heero replied. "The LOGOs members cannot prevent the system from restoring memories because it connects with the person's DNA to bring those memories back. A person's memories are stored in their DNA, even if they have no recollection of having those memories. The Zero System reads the person's mind and therefore their brain's DNA, so in effect, it can bring up past experiences someone might not have any recollection of having. In the case of total memory loss, the recovery is 100%."

Nisha whistled as he leaned back. "Very impressive." He murmured.

"Indeed." Heero replied as he grabbed a can of juice and slurped some of it down. "But it is not without its risks. There is the slight chance of the system overtaking the person and killing them, but it is only about 5%."

The blue-haired Coordinator just sighed. "I can't thank you enough for returning my memories to me." He said.

"I just did it. No thanks are needed." Heero replied.

"But I need a new machine now." Nisha groaned as he put his head on the table.

A smirk crossed Heero's face. "I believe there is one that was already finished here at Miami. And it was recently assigned to you just a few hours ago."

* * *

><p>The two were soon in the hanger, staring at the massive machine before them. It was covered in thick armor with a large cannon held in its right hand and twin cannons in the armor of each shoulder.<p>

"The GN-005 Virtue. This machine was the worst of the three Celestial Being Gundams recovered from the sight of the last battle of said group. Its repairs were just finished three days ago, and they needed a pilot. Thankfully, when word got out of your memory being recovered, NAZAFT decided to give you this machine." Heero explained as Nisha looked up at it in awe. "Like the Diver, Wing, Dynames, and Exia, it has a GN Drive, giving it unlimited power as long as the drive is not pushed too hard."

"And this is mine?" Nisha asked.

"Yes." Heero replied.

A grin crossed the boy's face as he looked up at it again.

This time, the EA would pay for what they made him go through for the last 2 years, and no one would be safe.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

_Gibraltar_

Shinn was tossing and turning in his bed that night, his dreams unfocused and fierce.

_-Dream-_

_Shinn cried out as he flew forward in the Destiny, taking out some Windams. He threw the beam boomerang at some more, taking them out as well. The Destroy transformed into its mobile suit form before him._

_He slashed it across the chest, making it blow up. Then Wing Zero appeared, just as Heero yelled at Shinn. "I will not die!" Wing Zero was then pierced by the Impulse's sword, making the Natural cry out as the explosion came._

_Shinn then attacked the GOUF, Athrun crying out his name as well._

_-End dream-_

Rey moved Shinn gently, saying his name in an attempt to get him to wake up. Shinn did, but with a gasp.

He panted as he sat up before looking at Rey. "Rey…" he murmured.

"It's just a nightmare. Are you alright?" Rey asked as he went to get something.

Shinn put his head in his hands. "Yeah…" A towel hit him, making Shinn look at Rey.

Rey handed Shinn a water bottle as well. "Thanks." Shinn murmured before he wiped his face of the sweat and took a drink.

"Athrun and Meyrin defected, and I could not kill them Rey…" Shinn murmured.

"They were both enemies. They were betraying us Shinn." Rey replied. "We had no choice."

"You don't think I know that?" Shinn snapped back. "It's just that…if Athrun really was a LOGOs spy, why would he ask for Meyrin to be let go instead of using her as a hostage?"

Rey looked away. "He was trying to get his fellow spy back into ZAFT." The other pilot replied.

"What happened…that was your nightmare, wasn't it? I should have done the killing. You're too kind-hearted, and that is a weakness. You won't be able to protect anything because of it…" Rey said as he got into his bed.

Shinn looked down at the water bottle as Heero's words came back to him again. _"You have to have a reason for fighting! And you, Shinn Asuka, are nothing more than an arrogant pilot who never thinks things through properly! You can protect _nothing_ at this stage!"_

Was Rey right, and was his kind heart a weakness? Or was Heero right, and he needed a reason to fight that was all his own? He did not know who was right.

Shinn closed his eyes as he tried to think. But he did not get the answers he was looking for…

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

"For his distinguished service in the Battle of Heaven's Base, we award Shinn Asuka the Order of the Nebula." The ZAFT general said as he pinned the award on the pilot's chest. Shinn looked down at it before saluting.

Everyone clapped, but Shinn felt no pride in it. "Congratulations. That's the second one for you. Outstanding."

"Thank you, sir." Shinn said as he shook the general's hand. As if he was proud of this fact…

"And in addition, these are for Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka." Durandal said as Rey walked forward as well.

Shinn stared at the ZAFT FAITH badge before him. What was the chairman planning? Was he to accept it and allow the chairman to keep an eye on him? As if!

"Mr. Chairman…" Shinn said as he looked at him.

"Is there a problem?" Durandal asked.

Shinn growled. He knew that he could accept his fate and allow himself to fight to bring about the Destiny Plan, or he could defy his fate and do what the chairman was _not_ expecting. While that would put Stella and Mayu in harm's way, it would in effect keep them safe as well, because then the chairman would be unable to use them against him in the long run.

"Yes…there is." Shinn replied, making Durandal raise an eyebrow. "I can't accept this, especially under the conditions that you have put forth to me."

A smirk crossed the boy's face as everyone looked around the room. "Whatever do you mean?" Durandal asked in a coy manner.

A growl escaped Shinn's throat. _"Damn! He's trying to deny it!'_ he thought as he glared at the chairman. "You threatened my sister Mayu and Stella, the sister of the Berserker of JOSH-A!" he snapped back. Although he knew it was his word against the chairman's, the mere notion of someone close to the Berserker of JOSH-A being threatened by the chairman would prompt anyone into being wary of what was going on.

"Shinn!" Rey snapped. Shinn just glared back at Rey, who backed off.

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Durandal asked.

Yzak observed this with interest. It seemed that Shinn was being forced into following the chairman's orders by having those close to him being threatened. And to add in the fact that one of those was the sister of Heero Yuy, and the chairman had gone too far.

'_He is getting desperate.'_ The white-coat mused as he looked on.

"If you do not want to be a member of FAITH, then just say so." Durandal said as Shinn glared at him.

"Fine then. Take your stupid medal and keep it. I want nothing to do with following you directly." The red-coat replied with anger in his voice.

Soon, the group in the room was getting ready to leave. Yzak, Shinn, Rey, Saul, Heine, and Nicol all saluted Captain Gladys.

"We have to be going now." Yzak said as Captain Gladys nodded at them. "Very well. I'll meet you there later."

"Congratulations Shinn." She said as she looked at said pilot.

"Thanks, ma'am." Shinn replied. "Shinn…please, do not try to accuse the chairman of such things again." She warned him. Shinn just growled before he turned and left.

Captain Gladys became aware of the chairman next to her. "It worries me that you're giving me the silent treatment, Talia." He said in a coy manner.

"I have to go as well." She replied before leaving, but Durandal was still behind her.

"I was sure you would have something to say about me making Rey a new member of FAITH." The chairman purred.

"Well, it's too late for that now." The captain snapped back. "There are several things I would like to say. But this is no time for careless words, so I'll keep quiet. If you won't listen to me, then please leave me alone."

"I'm not listening to you? Come on." Durandal murmured as Gladys glared at him.

"That whole affair with Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke, I'm still not satisfied with what happened." She snapped back.

"I understand how you feel." Durandal began, just as Rey pointed away from the two of them. Shinn, Heine, Yzak, Nicol, and Saul all followed his lead.

"Mr. Chairman!" A ZAFT officer called.

"What is it?" Durandal asked as the officer saluted him.

"We know where Lord Djibril is, sir." The officer replied. "We just received intelligence from Carpentaria."

That made Durandal face the man directly. "From Carpentaria? Well, where is he?"

"ORB sir." The officer replied as Durandal stared at the image of him. "But there is news as well. It seems that Lord Uzumi has captured Djibril."

Rey stared as his eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

_ORB underground dock_

"What?! Djibril is with the Seirans?!" Cagalli blurted out. "Are you sure?!"

"_Yes, there's no mistake. Also, it looks like ZAFT knows too."_ Kisaka replied as the crew in the bridge gasped. _"Even as we speak, a fleet from Carpentaria is being deployed off the coast of Onogoro."_

The councilors or ORB were pissed.

"Unato, what is he doing?" Cagalli hissed.

* * *

><p><em>Spaceport<em>

Lord Uzumi's shuttle landed with little trouble an hour prior, so now the ORB leader was heading to his car with Yuna in tow.

A driver opened the door and let Yuna and Lord Uzumi in before closing it and driving off. Yuna was shaking, as though he was afraid of something.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Lord Uzumi asked as Yuna yelped in fear.

"Ah…no! Nothing at all! It's just that Father was expecting a very important guest today. And I am afraid that you are not allowed to talk with Father until he leaves." Yuna replied at once.

"I see. And just who is this guest?" the Lion of ORB growled.

"His name is of no importance!" Yuna snapped back, only to back off at realizing what he had done. "Er…what I mean is…he is no one you need to know." He replied politely.

Uzumi just glared at Yuna. "Then why did you say he was a very important guest?" the older man growled back.

"That…uh, well…you see…" Yuna was unsure of how to explain that the leader of LOGOs was in ORB.

The two of them were now arriving at the Seiran mansion to drop off Yuna, under Lord Uzumi's watch though.

An armed escort group was waiting at the entrance of the mansion, and they let in the car containing Lord Uzumi and his former minister.

"Well, if you don't mind then, I would like to talk to this distinguished guest of your father's." Lord Uzumi said as the two of them got out of the car and made their way to the house's entrance.

One of the guards knocked on the door, and Unato opened it to see his son and Lord Uzumi at the entrance. "Yuna!" Unato exclaimed as he hugged his son. "Thank you for returning him to me, Lord Attha."

Lord Uzumi's eyes widened at the guest sitting in one of the chairs in the main room, unseen by everyone save for him. It was Lord Djibril of LOGOs! His eyes turned back towards Unato, a cold, hard glare coming from them. "Unato Ema Seiran!" he snarled.

Unato shivered at the ORB ruler's gaze. "Yes, Lord Attha?"

"What, may I ask, is the leader of _LOGOs_ doing in your house?!" the Lion of ORB roared.

Unato gulped at the snarl. How could Lord Attha have seen him?! This was not good for him or Lord Djibril!

"Did you plan to sell out ORB to LOGOs?! Or have you betrayed ORB's ideals, and therefore your own nation?!" Lord Uzumi snarled.

Lord Seiran let out a whimper, just as Lord Uzumi faced the captain of the guards. "Get in there and arrest Lord Djibril!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the guards snapped as they ran in, rifles out.

Lord Uzumi made his way into the house, just in time to stop the LOGOs leader from escaping out of the house. "Well, Lord Djibril, this was certainly a surprise, wasn't it?" he growled.

"How did you find me here?!" Djibril hissed as Lord Uzumi grabbed him by his expensive coat.

"I could see you easily. As of right now, you are under arrest by the ORB royalty and the ORB armed forces!" the Lion of ORB roared. "And don't even think of trying to claim you were arrested for no reason!" he hissed.

Lord Djibril was pissed, but he knew that he could not argue with the ORB leader. No one was willing to protect him in this group, he realized. Escape was out of the question now.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

"No matter what, we insist that they hand him over to us. Given his role in the Heaven's Base battle, as well as the evidence we have already obtained, his guilt is beyond question. For them to give this man shelter is absolutely unacceptable." Durandal said as the assembled generals and captains all looked at one another.

"A fleet has already been dispatched from the base at Carpentaria in response to our request. But we're also taking emergency precautions, just in case. The _Minerva_ is to head out immediately and join the fleet." The lead general replied.

"Our ship, sir? We're to join them from here?" Captain Gladys asked.

"We won't be able to negotiate with them." the general replied. "Not unless they see we mean business. You should get there in plenty of time."

"I realize your crew must be exhausted after fighting consecutive battles, but I'm counting on you Captain Gladys." Durandal replied.

"Not only does ORB pride itself on its advanced military technology, but because of its Mass Driver, it also has a route to space, and that is what has me concerned." He continued. "Should Djibril be able to take ORB's military strength and link up with the Alliance forces based on the Moon, there is a real possibility the PLANT homeland could find itself in danger again."

"But NASA has the ability to counter any Alliance attacks." A general pointed out. "Those missiles of theirs are not to be taken lightly."

"Yes, that is true. But have you forgotten that he is the leader of Blue Cosmos and a rabid anti-Coordinator person?" Durandal countered.

"Are you saying that ORB will help him?" Captain Gladys asked.

"He is _in_ ORB even as we speak!" Durandal replied. "It's inconceivable that ORB is the only country that doesn't know that we are looking for him!"

Several generals and captains were exclaiming that ORB was siding with LOGOs, but that was not the case in reality.

"Until the Junius Seven incident, we considered ORB to be a friendly nation. We were close to it. Now I can't help but feel…disappointed…" Durandal said as Gladys narrowed her eyes. "Nevertheless, we have no intention of backing away from the situation. LOGOs has gotten away with its machinations for far too long. It's time that man was brought to justice!"

Everyone in the room saluted at the end of his speech.

"But, sir." One captain replied. "Isn't it _NASA_ that we should be worried about? I mean, it was _them_ who took out Junius Seven, _not_ ORB."

Many captains and generals realized that he was right. ORB was in no way responsible for taking out Junius Seven's remains. Why were they attacking ORB if NASA was the one behind it? How did the incident at Junius Seven tie into Lord Djibril's capture?

"Sir, how does the incident at Junius Seven tie into capturing Lord Djibril?" Captain Gladys asked. "It does not make any sense!"

"It was Djibril who ordered the attack on the colony! That is why we have to get them to hand him over!" Durandal snapped back.

"But that has nothing to do with this now!" she snarled at him. "The recent drop has nothing to do with ORB! No one from that nation was responsible for the drop!"

"Just get out there and get that man!" Durandal shouted at her.

* * *

><p><em>Onogoro<em>

"Why aren't they sending us out there?" a pilot asked as he looked at a tech.

"Yeah, it looks like they're just lining up along our border." Another pilot replied.

Even the civilians were talking about it.

* * *

><p>In the <em>Archangel<em>, Cagalli made her way past the lounge where the pilots all sat. "You're kidding! The government hasn't made an announcement?" a pilot asked.

"No, and the press isn't allowed to say anything either." Ensign Matthews replied.

"What kind of game does Seiran think he's playing at?" another pilot asked.

Cagalli continued past, getting pissed at Yuna.

* * *

><p><em>Press Room<em>

Lord Uzumi was sitting at his desk in the press room, cameras aimed at him.

"We're ready to go live in five…four…three…two…one…" a reporter waved her hand down, the signal to go live.

* * *

><p>"<em>People of ORB. This is Lord Uzumi Nara Attha speaking."<em>

People looked up at the words from their supposedly dead leader. How was it possible that he had lived?!

"_I know that all of you are confused as to how I survived the assassination attempt. Well, the answer is simple. It was NASA who saved my life."_

The revelation, while it made several ORB citizens mad, was a relief as well. NASA had prevented their beloved leader from dying!

"_But that is not the reason I am here today. Recently, I returned from NASA back to ORB, and what did I find? The leader of LOGOs, Lord Djibril, in the house of Unato Ema and Yuna Roma Seiran. Needless to say, I was pissed. As of this moment, I would like to announce to everyone, including ZAFT, that Lord Djibril is now in ORB's custody and under arrest."_

Chairman Durandal was surprised at the revelation, but even more so at what ORB had just done. There was no reason for him to be invading and taking over ORB now! Unless…he demanded that the UN hand over all LOGOs members…yes, that would work…

"_There is no reason for ZAFT to be threatening our sovereign nation with force anymore. If the forces of ZAFT do not back off from our borders, then we will be forced to defend ourselves."_

The chairman of the PLANTs was getting angered by the announcement as time went on.

"_If ZAFT does not leave when we defend our sovereignty, then we will have no choice but to call upon the power of the United Nations to help us defend our borders."_

Durandal's eyes widened at the mere implication of fighting off the UN forces. There was no way that ZAFT could withstand their power! Well, maybe at the moment there was the ability to fight off the UN forces, but not if they had begun mass-producing and acquiring the new NASA mobile suits! That would be bad news for every ZAFT soldier out there!

"_We are handing Lord Djibril over to the United Nations in a few hours so he can be brought to justice. As of this moment, all LOGOs members have been arrested and caught."_

What would be suitable to use to threaten ORB…?

* * *

><p><em>Underground dock<em>

"This is what has to be accomplished." Murrue said to Murdoch as he looked over the list she had handed to him. "How long do you think it's going to take?"

"Engines, electrical network, ammo, supplies…at least 2 days for everything." Murdoch replied as Murrue growled.

"Please find some way to get it done faster." She pleaded. "Getting there late is the same as not even going."

"Yeah…" Murdoch murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Pilot lounge<em>

Chris sat in his pilot suit with Flay, Xander, Liz, Dearka, Martin, Shani, and Orga all around him. John was already in his machine looking over the specs.

Athrun was in the room as well, pacing around and around the whole time. Meyrin sat in her uniform, watching Athrun with worry on her face.

"Hey, stop pacing, will ya?" Chris snapped at the other Coordinator. "We're already tense enough as it is!"

"I can't help it! ORB is in danger and I can't do anything to help!" Athrun snapped back. "I can't go out there and fight with you guys!"

Flay just put a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "They should be able to get the Justice up and running in a few hours." She told him softly as the midnight-haired Coordinator looked down.

"I know that…It's just so hard to accept that ORB is under attack again…" Athrun murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

The fleet of the CRLS was preparing to move out, the recent news bolstering their drive to get to ORB to stop ZAFT's imminent invasion.

"I can't believe that ZAFT is planning to pull an invasion despite what Lord Uzumi said." an officer murmured as the ships were all loaded with ammo and supplies that would be needed.

* * *

><p><em>Miami Mass Driver<em>

The _Constitution_ was launched, as the weather had cleared enough for it. But the destination was not space. Rather, it was ORB.

The island nation would need all the help it could get in the coming fight, as the attacking fleet was the largest seen since the D-Day invasion forces.

UN forces were mobilized as well, the ships from different navies all coming together to defend ORB from the ZAFT invasion.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"Lady Cagalli!" Amagi shouted as he reached the ORB leader.

"I already know. You want to tell me this isn't a battle yet, that I shouldn't rush out, that I should wait to see what ZAFT does next." She told him as she faced him.

"Yes, and Colonel Kisaka agrees." Amagi replied.

"I know all that. But still…" Cagalli murmured as a growl escaped her.

In the bridge, the announcement from Lord Uzumi was played. "The ORB government is on the air. It's an official response." Mirillia said as everyone there, even Cagalli looked at her. "I'm putting it on the speakers."

"_On behalf of the ORB government, ZAFT is to pull back from our borders at once. We have already addressed the situation concerning Lord Djibril and made our intentions clear. We will hand him over to the United Nations so that he can be given a fair trial and convicted based on the evidence found, not acquitted because the UN leaders themselves are Naturals."_

"Father…" Cagalli murmured as she looked out.

"_The United Nations has made it clear that they will not side with Lord Djibril and his LOGOs members, and therefore ORB will hand the man over to them as previously announced. ZAFT is to pull back from ORB's borders or face retaliatory actions from the ORB military."_

"Father…NO!" Cagalli shouted.

Challenging ZAFT _and_ EA forces both was not what she wanted!

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"What?! But why is he-" Arthur began.

"Would you just keep quiet?!" Gladys snarled at her XO.

"_ZAFT cannot and will not intimidate us into handing over Lord Djibril so that he can be killed without so much as a trial. Even if he is responsible for the Bloody Valentine attack, he still is a human being who deserves the right to a trial. The threat of using force to get us to hand him over to the PLANTs is a threat to us as a sovereign nation, and therefore an act of war. We as a sovereign nation will not let ZAFT bully us into surrendering over the man that they seek. As such, the ORB Union will act in self-defense if ZAFT chooses to invade our homeland."_

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"How could he?! Does Durandal really think that he can force us into such a situation?!" Cagalli snarled as she clenched her fists. "The situation is already out of his hands!"

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

"It appears we have no other alternative. I see no reason to let this little game continue any longer. If they insist on responding to our concerns with such blatant lies, then in the name of justice and for the sake of peace for all, I will take action!" Durandal snarled as he faced his generals and captains. Drag Lord Djibril out of ORB! He will be ours!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><em>ORB coast<em>

"_Operation Fury is now underway. Upgrade to Condition Red. Target locations are confirmed. The Seiran Estate on the main island, the defense headquarters, and the ORB government."_

"_Although our target is Lord Djibril, don't hold back against the ORB government either. They're LOGOs supporters, and try to capture or eliminate the target as soon as possible. Try to keep the damage and casualties to a minimum."_ A commander said, even though he knew that the ZAFT forces would no doubt go crazy.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"Detecting mobile suit launches from ZAFT ships. Ashes, GOOHNs, DINNs, BABIs, GOUFs!" Mirillia exclaimed as she checked the radar.

"What about ORB? How are they deployed?" Cagalli asked. "Are they evacuating?"

"The order has just been issued. And the ORB forces are just beginning to be deployed." Mirillia replied as she looked down again.

Cagalli looked down, torn between letting her father handle things, or just going out there and fighting to protect her home.

* * *

><p><em>On Onogoro<em>

ZAFT forces began to attack the island, just as Murasames began to enter the skies. The two sides began to fire on one another, the skies the battlefield.

Some ZAFT BABIs flew past the defenders and began to bomb the Seiran Estate. Lord Seiran and his son were not there though, and as such, only an empty house was the victim.

Servants and butlers ran away from the burning house, all scared for their lives.

Even Yuna's mother ran for her life.

* * *

><p>"ORB's main island is under attack. It looks like they're going after the Seiran Estate." Mirillia reported.<p>

"Can the ship get underway yet?" Murrue asked Murdoch over the ship's com-line.

'_Definitely not! We're nowhere near finished with the engines!"_ Murdoch replied.

At the command center, people were frantic. ZAFT had already sent forty machines in and more were coming still.

Lord Uzumi stood amongst them, a frown on his face. This was just what he had not wanted ZAFT to do. "So be it then. We shall defend our island home to the last soldier. We were already invaded once before, and we will not allow ourselves to fall again." He said, making all the soldiers there look at him.

"But sir! We don't have an effective defense against that many ships!" an ensign countered.

"That is precisely why I asked the UN for help!" the Lion of ORB snarled back. "We can't let ourselves fall twice, and that is one time too many!"

* * *

><p><em>UN fleet<em>

The CRLS was already approaching the islands, but they were too late to help prevent the invasion. "Damn it! ZAFT has already begun the invasion!" Commander Winstone snarled as he looked at the smoke in the distance.

"Then what should we do?" an officer asked.

"Send out the mobile suits! With their nuclear fusion reactors, getting there should be no problem. They can help ease the strain off the ORB forces until we can get there to provide support." The commander ordered.

Outside, the Raptors were already getting ready to launch. Ensign Kingston was already in her Raptor in take-off position.

"Ensign Kingston here. Ready to launch." She reported as her systems came back green.

"_Then proceed to launch."_ The commander replied.

Her Raptor launched with several others behind it.

This was one battle ORB was not going to lose!

* * *

><p><em>Onogoro<em>

The Astrays and Murasames were engaged in battle as the ZAFT forces tried to gain a foothold on the island. ZAFT GOUFs were fighting the Astrays on the ground and in the air while the other ZAFT machines were fighting in the same areas.

One GOUF blew up as an Astray pierced its cockpit. Of course, the ORB machine was blown up by a BABI that had snuck upon it.

As the ORB forces fought to defend the island, it became clear that ORB would need help against the ZAFT and EA forces that made up the fleet. There was only so much that they could do on their own.

An Astray squadron was pinned down behind some pieces of a mountain, unable to advance or retreat. It seemed like the squadron would be wiped out until the Raptors flew in, guns blazing as a few released missiles.

The warheads locked onto the ZAFT BABIs and flew after those that tried to retreat. Others tried to shoot down the missiles, but failed. Several explosions were all that remained of the ZAFT units, while others were cut apart by Raptors in their MS forms.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"Amagi, we should send out the Murasames." Cagalli said.

"Ah…yes ma'am." Amagi replied.

"Then let's go." Cagalli said. "Captain, may I have your permission to use the Skygrasper?"

Captain Ramius was stunned. Amagi tried to stop her, but Cagalli still spoke. "We'll fight, even if we are the only ones left."

* * *

><p><em>Onogoro<em>

The ORB ships were firing on the ZAFT machines as well as the ZAFT ships. The ZAFT machines were the main target though, and as such, the ZAFT ships were left open to fire on the ORB fleet.

Before an ORB ship could be sunk by a torpedo though, a CRLS sub opened fire and shot down that torpedo.

"_All ORB ships, fire on the ZAFT ships! Leave the ZAFT Mobile Suits to our pilots!"_ Commander Winstone said as the ORB ships began to move their fire away from the ZAFT machines.

NASA Raptors were flying around in the sky, taking out any ZAFT machines in the area. And under the water, ZAFT units were being taken down by the Dax units of NASA as well.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"Are you insane?!" Captain Ramius shouted. "Out there, in the Skygrasper?!"

"I cannot let my country burn again! Nor can I just let it be taken over!" Cagalli shouted back. "I can't just stand back and watch! Even my father is out there, risking his life to be at the command center!"

At that moment, Cagalli ran into Kisaka and Miss Erica.

"Lady Cagalli!" Kisaka exclaimed.

"Colonel Kisaka." Amagi said, relieved to see him there.

"Let's go Amagi! I'm using that machine!" Cagalli snapped before Kisaka grabbed her.

"Cagalli! Just wait!" Kisaka said as he grabbed her.

"I'm not waiting anymore!" Cagalli snapped back. "I want you to come with me!" Kisaka growled as he grabbed her again. "I can't!" Cagalli cried. "If ORB's about to be plunged into war, I'd rather throw myself into the flames rather than do nothing at all!"

"I know you'd do it, that's why you have to come with me." Kisaka said in a calm voice.

"Shut up! Let go!" Cagalli cried as she broke free.

"Just calm down. You can go out there if you want to. But we'd like you to hear Lord Uzumi's message before you go." Erica said.

"My father's message?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, what was supposed to be his last will." Chief Simmons replied.

* * *

><p><em>Hanger<em>

"There are words etched on the plate here. Read them." Erica instructed.

Moving the dust aside, Cagalli saw the words. "A wish, that the day when this door need be opened never arrives."

The door hissed open, revealing darkness ahead of them. "'The day when this door need be opened.' In other words, the day when ORB was in danger of being scorched by war again." Chief Simmons said as she and the others entered the hanger. "That's what he meant."

"Here it is. The legacy of Lord Uzumi sealed away until now." The chief engineer said as she flipped on the lights. The light reflected off of the golden form before them. Cagalli was forced to cover her eyes before she looked up in awe.

As Cagalli stared in awe, she heard footsteps behind her. "Lord Uzumi had this commissioned for you to use if you ever felt the need for extra power." General Dante said as she looked back at him before returning her gaze to the machine before her. "This was to be the answer to that need. He could only give you what you see before you, because you could not be taught everything you needed to know from him alone. And he knew this. Even now, when he is on the battlefield, he cannot be teaching you. Power is sometimes needed, and it is what everyone makes of it. People might wish for it in abundance, and people might resent it for no reason. In truth, power is a double-edged sword. How you use it determines who you are. Power can be a sword for protection, and if you need it now, then take it. If it helps you walk the right path, it is yours."

Cagalli looked surprised at what her father had done for her before tears came to her eyes and she began to cry.

"However, I doubt Lord Uzumi wanted this door to be opened. If it has, then all of what he worked for is in vain, even the battle now." General Dante murmured.

Cagalli was then approached by Kisaka who spoke to her. "Will you take the Akatsuki?" he asked.

"The Akatsuki?" Cagalli murmured as she looked at the machine before her. Something told her to take it, that her father still needed her. "Yes."

A few minutes later, the systems came to life as Cagalli sat in the cockpit in her full pilot outfit. The eyes on the golden machine flared blue as the wires for the systems fell away.

"_ORB-01 Akatsuki, system activated. Go ahead, launch!"_ Erica said over the com-line as the hanger doors above the machine opened up.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Akatsuki, taking off!" she cried as her machine launched.

She flew out of the hanger as the sunlight hit her machine, reflecting off of it as she neared the battlefield…

* * *

><p>Tanks were firing on the ZAFT forces, before one was hit and blew up. Another came in to replace it, but there was something awfully familiar about this one…<p>

Another unit followed the first, but in mobile suit form rather than tank form. _"Oh shit! It's the Traverse Gundams!"_ A ZAFT officer shouted as the Traverse units fired, taking out the line of ZAFT units.

A familiar blue, white, gold, and black machine flew in at that moment, with the famed Wing Zero nearby as well as a new unit. It held a large cannon of sorts, and there were twin cannons on each shoulder.

The Wing, Wing Zero, and Virtue had just arrived in time to help with the battle. Elsewhere, the _Constitution_ was engaging ZAFT ships and machines away from ORB's main island.

Lord Uzumi was observing all of this from the command center, his eyes narrowing at the status of most of the defense units. The defenses of the main island, despite his best efforts, were falling apart.

At that moment, a ZAFT GOUF was torn apart by blasts from approaching Murasames. _"We need to reinforce the defensive lines if we are to hold them off."_ Kisaka said as he flew in Andrew's custom Murasame.

"One team is to come with me to reinforce the defense headquarters' defensive lines. The rest of you hold the line." Cagalli said as she looked back before her team followed her.

* * *

><p>"Colonel Soga. It seems that fresh reinforcements have arrived from offshore." An officer reported as Lord Uzumi looked back as well. "Their ID codes say they're from the <em>Takemikazuchi<em>."

"Is that true?" Lord Uzumi asked. As far as he knew, that ship had sunk with all hands onboard.

"We're picking up an unknown mobile suit as well. It's leading the Murasames towards us." A female officer added.

At that moment, the screen popped up, showing the golden machine. Lord Uzumi gasped as he stared at the gleaming golden coating on it. Was that really…?

"A golden mobile suit…" Colonel Soga murmured.

"_This is the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, Cagalli Yula Attha. Defense Headquarters, do you copy?"_ Lord Uzumi felt tears come to his eyes as he heard that voice. His daughter was still alive and well! Then words he did not expect. _"Some of you have doubts because of my return. Can you put the commander-in-chief on please?"_

"Cagalli?" Lord Uzumi asked. "Is that really you?"

"_Father?! What are you doing there?!"_ Cagalli asked.

"I took the role of commander-in-chief from Yuna. He is no longer a noble of ORB." Lord Uzumi replied. "Besides, who else would be able to pilot that machine I had commissioned?"

Cagalli felt tears come to her eyes as she looked into her father's caring face. _"Father…"_

"Take care of things out there, Cagalli. I can handle things here." Lord Uzumi said as he looked at the screen showing her face.

"_You got it."_

Cagalli flew around firing on ZAFT units, taking them out with hits to the cockpits. Several exploded, but a few were missed by some stray shots.

A few Murasames flew around and fired on any ZAFT units that were in firing range. Heero, who was near Cagalli, looked back at her machine. _"Glad you could join us."_ He said as he fired the Twin Buster Rifle at a group of GOUFs.

"I can't sit back and let my home be burned again." Cagalli replied before a beam-boomerang hit a GOUF that had tried to sneak up on her. It was the Impulse, now piloted by that new pilot, Lunamaria Hawke. And with her was that former EA killer, Xander Alexis in the Verde Buster Mark II.

"_Heero, Xander, and I can handle these guys. Go help out the _Archangel_."_ Luna said as Cagalli looked at the Impulse.

"Sorry, but this is my home and I cannot just go and help out that ship when I am needed here. Besides, Kira and the others there can handle it." Cagalli replied as she shot down a BABI that had tried to shoot down the Impulse and Verde Buster.

Heero just smirked at her response while Luna shook her head.

Elsewhere, Nisha opened fire using the Virtue's GN Bazooka. In one shot, several ZAFT ZAKUs and GOUFs were wiped out. Aki' smirked at his cousin's aim. "Still got that aim, eh?"

"_Hey, it's not as bad as yours."_ He shot back.

"Shut up!" Aki' growled, a smile on his face the whole time.

Tao fired on a few DINNs that tried to sneak up on her, taking them out with little difficulty. _"Something tells me that this is going to get even harder if this battle goes on."_ She said as everyone there agreed.

"_Indeed."_ Heero replied as he looked around. _"There are too few ZAFT troops at the moment, which means that more could be coming."_

"But how many can the chairman hope to send?" Cagalli asked. "I mean, what good will taking over ORB do for him? The UN is going to be handed the LOGOs members we have in our custody soon enough, anyway."

"_That is what Durandal wants to avoid. He knows that the UN would convict them in a trial that they deserve, and as such, that would drive support for the world organization up by a large percentage while his support would plummet."_ Heero replied as everyone looked at his image. _"The chairman wants to kill those guys without as much as a fair trial. He does not care for human rights when it comes to scum like them. He just wants to instill fear into those that do not support him from the get-go."_

"That…that's just…that's just wrong!" Cagalli blurted as Heero nodded and Xander growled.

"_Agreed. And he knows that. But, so long as the UN is around, there is no chance of such a thing occurring, because the group supports human rights, and believes that even criminals are entitled to a fair trial."_ Heero replied.

"_Durandal is insane!"_ Nisha snarled as he put up the GN Field around the Virtue.

"_No one is going to lose their human rights, and we need to make that stand now! There are only two things a Gundams means to me and that is death to the oppressors and freedom to the oppressed. Durandal wishes to oppress and we need to show him and the world how a Gundam represents those two things!"_ Heero growled in agreement.

"_So let's drive him back from ORB already!"_ Aki' snapped back.

The team of Gundam pilots flew around, taking out any ZAFT units that tried to get close to the defense headquarters, while out at sea, the ZAFT ships and their other machines were having difficulty with the UN forces and the CRLS in the area as well.

"Open fire on any ZAFT subs in the area!" Commander Winstone shouted as the Dax units targeted a nearby ZAFT submarine, only to hit it with a torpedo to the side. The sub compressed and sank before the pressure caused it to implode on itself.

* * *

><p>"We're being pushed back in coastal areas 12-14." A ZAFT sub officer reported.<p>

"They were on the verge of collapse a moment ago. It has to be the UN forces in the area." The sub commander murmured. "Send in a couple more teams of GOUFs. This is one nation we'd like to see fall, once and for all…"

"_Minerva_ at eight o clock sir. Distance: 20."

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Anything on Djibril?" Rey asked.

"It seems that ORB has arrested him, and are going to hand him over to the UN." Saul replied as he sat back in his chair.

"Apparently they're putting up quite the fight down there." Yzak mused as he saw the UN forces in the area.

"There's no need for all of us to sortie. I'll go. As will Heine." Rey replied.

"No, take me with you. Please!" Shinn begged. "I will hold off Heero while you look for Djibril!"

"Hmmm…very well. I expect no less from you Shinn." Rey replied as he and the others proceeded to their machines as well.

'_If anyone is going to take down ORB, it's going to be ZAFT.'_ Rey thought as he and the others boarded their machines.

"_Destiny, stand-by for launch."_

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, launching!" Shinn cried as the Destiny launched, followed by the GOUFs and ZAKUs as well as the Legend.

The captain was stunned, but did not say a word. She knew that Rey was now higher-ranked than her, and as such, he could do as he pleased.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lady Cagalli, please be careful!"<em> an ORB pilot shouted as Cagalli looked back at the incoming ZAFT machines.

"That one…" Cagalli murmured as she eyed the Legend speeding towards her.

She growled before her SEED exploded in her mind. She cried out as Rey saw her machine.

Rey blocked her shots, but neither let up.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Chairman Durandal was staring at the battle raging around and on the ORB islands. So far, the UN and ORB forces had managed to hold onto the islands and therefore Lord Djibril. But that was about to change with the new fleet that was arriving with the _Minerva_. The UN forces would be overwhelmed and the ORB forces would be forced to surrender over the LOGOs leader to the PLANTs if they wanted to remain free forevermore.

At least, that was how the plan played out in his head. In reality, there was no way of telling how the battle would go, because no one knew what the enemy was going to do for certain. ZAFT did not have spies in the UN forces, only in ORB and NASA. But, since NASA was working with the UN forces, there was no way to tell what the group would do next.

'_If only I had spies in the UN…then I would be able to tell what they were about to do and counter it correctly. But I don't, so I can't counter their plans. So, how can I do so without the knowledge of their plans?'_ he mused.

"_No one can predict every person's movements and thoughts, as those are private, even from you."_ The image of the old man said as it appeared again.

"I do not care about that. I need to figure out on how to defeat the UN and then ORB." Durandal said as he faced the man.

"_Like you could ever hope to do that, even with your new force coming to aid the already futile struggle to wipe out ORB."_ The man sneered as he leaned back.

"ORB needs to fall because they are the threat to my plans. Their ideals and strength are just the tip of the iceberg though. If I take down ORB, then I can take down NASA, and then the UN will fall to me as well. Why start strong when one can work their way up through the enemies?" the chairman purred.

"_Such an idea will fail in the end. You would have to contend with the United States of America if you did manage to conquer ORB, and if you managed to take down the United States, then you would have to face down the whole planet in the form of the United Nations. Tell me, do you even have enough forces to do that?"_ the man asked.

Durandal was thrown for a loop at the question. _Did_ he have enough forces to face down the US military and the UN? No, there was no doubt about it. He did not have the forces to do such a thing.

"No…I don't." he murmured, making the man smirk before he faded.

How was he going to take down the most powerful nation in the world and the world organization that led the planet if he did not have the forces needed to do so?

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Nisha gains the Virtue and the Battle of ORB begins again. At the same time, Lord Uzumi arrests Lord Djibril, causing Durandal to lose the reason for invading ORB. And the UN sends a force to aid in the battle against the ZAFT and EA forces.<p>

And surprise, surprise! Shinn rejects joining FAITH because of what the chairman did to keep him in ZAFT. He turns down that power because it would force him to follow the chairman and put him under the man's watch as well.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	81. GS Phase 41: Land of Defense

******Chapter forty-one is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******reverse read: Well, I would not say that I am brilliant, but thanks for that anyway. XD! As for the battle, ORB will survive more so because of the UN reinforcements.******

******Titanic X: Glad you like it!******

******gmeziod: Well, Kyrios was damaged beyond repair, so it is not used in this fic. As for the upgrade to the Exia, there will be none either.******

******Navek: Glad you liked it!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it!******

******MWSeraph: Ok, for your question, the UN was able to get the intel because Ian Kessel explained it to the New Juneau colony commander, and she in turn told Defense Secretary Keller about it, who emailed the president, who then told the UN. The UN then told the president to hack into Durandal's computer using VEDA, and that was how they got the info. Sorry if it came out complicated. Anyway, I am glad you liked it so much!******

******Final Genesis: Kyrios was damaged beyond repair, just to remind you. Anyway, glad you liked it!******

******BigMac51: You will see the upgrades as time goes on. Glad you could review again!******

******KnightGunAnime: Glad you could review. And yeah, summer makes people want to be lazy. XD! Anyway, I wanted to develop Shinn because he lacked it in the anime. And yeah, Djibril was arrested indeed. Lord Uzumi was not intending to aggravate ZAFT, but he does intend to defend ORB to the end. I wanted to show Durandal was not all knowing in the end anyway. XD! And thanks for thinking I showed all sides well. Heero's speech was not intended at all, to be honest. I just wrote what came to my mind. But what I did want to include was his famous line, and it worked out well. And I am glad I could return Nisha too. XD!******

********************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-One: Land of Defense<p>

The fighting was getting worse and worse with each passing minute. As it was, they needed the _Archangel_ out there to aid in the defense of ORB so that way ZAFT didn't take over the islands.

"_Okay Neumann, it's good to go."_ Murdoch reported as the engines were finally finished. _"Start her up."_

"Roger that." Neumann replied as he did so.

At that moment, Meyrin entered with Athrun. "Athrun!" Mirillia said as Athrun made his way over to them.

"I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I heard you might need some help in the CIC." He said as Meyrin looked at them.

* * *

><p>With Neo, Murrue finally released him as they stood near the Skygrasper. "What's this? Why are you doing this?" he asked as Murrue faced him.<p>

"Well, your injuries are healed, right?" Murrue asked. "If you stay here, you'll just get hurt again."

Neo was confused.

"The Skygrasper…it's just a fighter, but…you can go ahead and use it." Murrue said as tears formed in her eyes. She turned away as Neo made his way to stare at her face. "I guess you're really not Mu…you're not him…are you…" the captain ran off, leaving Neo behind.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

As Murrue entered the bridge, she could hear Athrun talking to Meyrin.

"Meyrin, you'd better get off here and stay in the dock." Athrun said as Meyrin glanced at him. "Once we take off, the _Archangel_ is going to be fighting against ZAFT. I…wouldn't feel right…having you onboard, you or Lunamaria…"

"But Athrun…" Meyrin said.

"I really am sorry…Thank you…but you'll be fine as long as you stay here in the dock." Athrun said as Meyrin shook her head.

"But I…I don't want to!" Meyrin exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes. "I'll be fine…I'll be alright! Please don't leave me behind! Not after what I went through! I can't stand it anymore! The chairman's words, they're all wrong! I want to help bring an end to this war, to prevent that future he so desperately wants!"

Athrun looked at Murrue, who nodded. "Alright then." Athrun said as Meyrin looked at him.

* * *

><p>Cagalli was having trouble against Rey, even with her SEED mode active.<p>

"We can't let him through! He's aiming to wipe out ORB's main government!" Cagalli snarled as she fired on the Legend.

Rey grunted as he blocked her shots. "What the hell is this?!" he snarled as he fired on the golden machine. The shots were reflected back at the Legend, forcing Rey to dodge the shots.

"How did he do that?!" Rey snarled as he fired again at the machine. Once more, the shots were deflected.

He growled before he got out the beam sabers and flew at the Akatsuki. Cagalli got out her own twin beam sabers and flew at the Legend. "It looks like you are the leader…although you don't have the skill to be one…" he sneered as the two locked blades.

Cagalli pushed back, snarling as she flared her machine's engines to full. The power was enough to startle Rey and force him to react by backing off.

"So…it appears you do have the skill…" he murmured before he fired again, but the armor of the Akatsuki once more kicked in, protecting Cagalli from any harm.

Xander, seeing this, flew in to protect her. He fired off a round from the railcannon on his machine's right shoulder, the bullet hitting the Legend's left leg. The limb, although it did not explode, was damaged so that sparks flew from the impact point. The leg itself was still usable though, and this made Xander growl in frustration. "Man…just who is this guy?!" he snarled as he was forced back by the Legend's many beams.

"_Xander, focus on aiding Heero!"_ Cagalli shouted as she fired on the Legend again.

"No can do, Lady Cagalli. ORB is under attack, and you will need all the defense you can get." He replied as he fired the beam cannon on the Verde Buster's left shoulder. The Legend dodged the shot and fired at the EA machine. Xander blocked with his shield, but it did little to prevent him from being pushed back. "Damn it!"

Heero, on the other hand, decided to focus on Shinn, who was coming right at him. "So Shinn, we meet again." Heero said as he got ready for a fight.

"_Heero…please…believe me when I say I do not want to fight you."_ Shinn said as he appeared on the monitor before the Berserker of JOSH-A. _"In fact, fighting you is the last thing I want to do right now."_

"Then why did you not leave ZAFT?" Heero countered. The image of Shinn looked down.

In truth, Shinn was worried about what Heero would say if he revealed the chairman was threatening Stella and Mayu both. He then perked up. The chairman said that he would hurt Stella and Mayu if Shinn defected, but he did not say he could tell Heero about it!

Hope flared within Shinn as he looked up. _"The reason I cannot leave ZAFT is because the chairman will harm both Stella and my sister Mayu if I defect. And I don't mean in a physical, emotional, or mental way…"_

The way Shinn's voice trailed off made Heero's blood run cold. The chairman was threatening to do _that_ to both Stella and Mayu?! He felt the Zero System react to his emotions, but shook his head. Going crazy now would not help anyone, he knew. But the thought of Chairman Durandal harming Shinn's sister and his own sister in that manner still made him seethe with fury.

"Stay with him, Shinn. But do not reveal that I know about this. When we fight next, consider it your way out." Heero said as he fired on Shinn. The Destiny dodged the shot of the Twin Buster Rifle, but the right leg of the machine got grazed by the heat nonetheless.

Xander looked up as Heero contacted him. _"Xander, you know Shinn?"_ Xander nodded. _"He is staying with ZAFT right now to keep Stella safe from the chairman's influence. Chairman Durandal has threatened to harm her in the worst way possible if he defects. I wanted to let you know since she is a sister to you."_

Xander felt his blood chill at the words. Was the chairman of the PLANTs really considering that?! "He's sick!" Xander spat as he glared at the image of Heero.

"_I know. But there is nothing we can do except keep Stella safe for now."_ Heero said as he looked at Xander again. _"And that grey machine holds a pilot who is a real supporter of the chairman. If anything, he should be a very tempting target considering he was the one who nearly killed me."_

"Oh, he is going down!" Xander shouted as his maroon seed exploded in his mind. Rey, who looked back as the target lock sounded, was surprised as the Verde Buster fired the beam cannon found on the left shoulder. "You will pay for nearly killing my little brother!"

Heero was surprised at the words, but then smiled as he closed his eyes. _'Of course. Since I am Stella's older brother, that makes me his little brother in a sense.'_ He mused as he looked back up and focused on his battle.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"Onogoro Island. We're getting a visual now." Mirillia said as she brought up the image of the island.

The radar operator announced the ZAFT and EA ship classes around the island before he came to… "The _Minerva_!"

"What?! But I thought it was in Gibraltar! They came all this way for Lord Djibril?!" Neumann asked in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"The _Archangel_?" Arthur asked in shock.

"That's her. She didn't sink after all." Captain Gladys mused as she looked at the ship approaching them.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"The Akatsuki and Verde Buster…they're engaging an enemy mobile suit at 2 o clock!" Mirillia exclaimed as she brought up the image as well. Athrun stared as the Legend was shown.

"The Legend!" he exclaimed as he stood up from his seat in the CIC. "Rey!"

Cagalli grunted as the Akatsuki lost its shield, only to be backed up by the Verde Buster. Xander fired off a railcannon shot at the Legend, but the ZAFT machine blocked it with the beam shields.

Rey snarled as he threw a beam saber in a boomerang-like motion, the spinning blade slicing off the left arm of the golden machine. Rey then threw the second beam saber in the same motion, only for Xander to fire on it. The beam sword was deflected back towards the Legend, which caught it.

That still left Cagalli open for an attack, and Rey took that chance, sneering at her as he fired on the open space the damage to her machine left. Even Xander knew that he could not block that shot!

"Cagalli!" Athrun cried as he stared at the image before him.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Incoming object from space ma'am!" The radar operator announced as he looked back. "A mobile suit? No, it's too fast!"

"What is it?" Captain Gladys asked as she looked in his direction.

* * *

><p><em>Outside<em>

The Freedom descended, holding another machine by the hand. It was the Gaia! Lacus sat in the cockpit, wearing her pink pilot suit.

He released her hand, and flew up to defend Cagalli. He fired off twin beams from the hip-mounted railguns, the beams cutting off the shot that was aimed for Cagalli's machine.

The resulting explosion caused the Akatsuki to be blown back, making Cagalli cry out.

Rey looked up, only to see the Freedom coming right at him!

"NO! It can't be him!" Rey snarled as he tried to counter. The Freedom pulled out the twin beam sabers and connected them as he flew at the Legend.

Kira slashed at the Legend, but Rey dodged the blows. The Freedom hovered between him and the golden machine, a knight ready to defend the weaker.

"_Miss Murrue, please pick up Lacus!"_ Kira said as he contacted the _Archangel_.

As this was happening, the hanger door to the White Legend opened up, letting the Gaia inside.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Our ship is moving out front. Is that alright?" Captain Gladys asked as she contacted the lead sub.

"_Yes."_ The line went dead as the captain gave out her orders. "Raise ship immediately! Starboard ten! We are engaging the _Archangel_!"

The crew replied as the ship rose from the water to meet the other vessel.

* * *

><p>"Here comes the <em>Minerva<em>. Ready?!" Captain Ramius asked as the crew gave their response.

The two ships got their weapons ready to use as they neared each other.

With a command from their officers in charge, the two ships fired on one another.

* * *

><p><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>

"Once all of this blows over, we can send Stella to meet up with her brother." Dr. James said as he looked at the base commander.

'Very well. It should take no more than twelve hours." The woman agreed as she looked at the doctor.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Rey snarled as he recalled destroying the Freedom. "So, it really did survive that damage…" he mused as he got ready to attack.

Athrun stared as he looked at the Freedom. Kira was really back to help defend the ship!

"_Captain Ramius! We have the Justice all set to launch!"_ Murdoch said as he looked at the captain.

Athrun, hearing this, knew what it was that he had to do.

"Prepare the Justice for launch! I'm heading out!" he said as he ran down to the hanger.

Chris and the others who were battling the ZAFT forces all grinned. Kira was back to help aid them against the ZAFT forces attacking ORB!

But right away, the Legend began to pose problems for the Freedom's pilot. Rey grinned as a sneer came to his face as he powered up the DRAGOONs and fired them off, each one following the Freedom around. Kira snarled as he tried to avoid them, but the things kept on his tail.

"_KIRA!"_ Cagalli cried as she flew towards the Freedom. A DRAGOON fired on the back of the Freedom, but the Akatsuki's golden armor blocked the shot with ease. Both twins hovered back to back, Cagalli protecting the Freedom's engines from attack with her machine.

* * *

><p>Athrun got into the Justice, which was now set for combat. He was wearing an ORB pilot suit that was purple and black with matching helmet as he proceeded to power up the Justice.<p>

"_Justice, course clear. Go ahead, launch!"_ Mirillia said as Athrun got ready.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!" he cried as the red machine flew out, Phase Shift Armor activating.

As Athrun sped towards the Legend, he could see Kira and Cagalli having trouble against the grey machine.

Rey snarled as he saw the red machine that was famous for its actions at Jachin Due. "So, even the Justice is here." He growled as he flew around the Freedom and its protector.

Athrun snarled as he faced down the Legend. At least, he was going to until Heero flew up. _"Take care of Shinn, Athrun. I'll handle this guy."_ He growled as Athrun nodded.

"Be careful." He said as the Justice flew off.

Rey fired on Heero, but he blocked using the shield of his machine. Of course, there was little that could do as Rey still had out his bits as well. Heero growled as he flew around, weaving between the beams as best he could.

"You just refuse to die!" Rey shouted. "Why didn't you just die when Shinn took you down?! I thought that was the end you wanted!"

"_Who are you to determine someone's fate?!"_ Heero shot back. _"And who are you to determine who lives and dies?!"_

Rey snarled as he dodged Heero's blows with the Twin Buster Rifle. "I am the one who will defend Chairman Durandal's ideals to the end!" he shouted back.

"_Just what makes you capable of determining someone's fate for them?!"_ the Berserker of JOSH-A snarled. _"You seem to forget that every life has a meaning! What made you the one who determined Meyrin's value? Is a life supposed to be determined by a person's worth to the state?! Or is a person's life to be determined by what they choose to do with that life?! Well, which is it?!"_

"A person's life is only determined by their worth to the state! No one can act on mere whim alone! That is what causes this whole thing! All the wars and chaos, it is the result of people acting on a whim!" Rey crowed as he fired again.

"_Is that so?"_ a new voice asked. It was Commander Winstone of the CRLS. _"What makes people like Lacus Clyne, Heero Yuy, and Kira Yamato so well respected as soldiers and as leaders is that they have good moral character and integrity. That is not determined by genes. A person's character is not determined by genes. It is determined by the person themselves."_

Heero could not help but agree. _"He is right. I merely follow my morals and integrity."_ Rey did not like the answer though, as he fired on Heero again.

"Such things are a mere myth! Morals and integrity do not matter when it comes to a person's life! All that matters is their value to the state!" Rey shouted back as Heero dodged his blows. Both pilots were now moving at a fast pace, weaving and dodging between weapons fire.

"_Then you have no self-respect for your own life!"_ Heero snarled as he flared his machine's wings and, to Rey's surprise, fired off the engine covers, which were revealed to be DRAGOONs as well! The six bits flew around, dancing between Rey's own and firing on them as the Legend's fired back. Heero growled, knowing that Rey had the numerical advantage. But what Rey lacked was the Zero System, and as such, could not move the bits to position as fast as Heero could.

"I will defeat those who threaten the chairman's plans and ideals, no matter who they are!" Rey shouted back.

Heero was forced to duck behind the shield again, but he refused to be cowered into defeat. _"You may be the chairman's best soldier, but even you, if what you say is true, will come to be useless to him eventually!"_ Heero growled as Rey fired on him.

"Ha! Like he would see me as useless!" Rey shot back.

"_It's true. If what you are saying is true, and a person's life truly is determined by their worth to the state, then even you will become useless to Chairman Durandal eventually. That is the cold hard truth that you refuse to accept!"_ Heero continued.

Rey snarled as he fired his machine's weapon again and again. How dare this Natural say such a thing!

* * *

><p>A ZAFT mobile suit surfaced in the water and took aim at several ships, only to get taken out by a Dax unit. Two torpedoes slammed into the machine's body and blew it up before the pilot could even tell what had happened.<p>

A GOUF managed to slice a Murasame in half before being taken out by Ensign Kingston. Her Raptor flew around, taking out several other ZAFT units, mostly DINNs and BABIs as she avoided their fire.

Anti-air batteries were taken out by missiles that were missed by the NASA and UN forces in the area.

Commander Winstone growled as the UN forces took on the ZAFT fleet. The ships of both sides were now engaging one another, and it was a fight to see who could take out the most ships of the enemy. Given how the UN force was larger than the ZAFT and EA fleet, they had the advantage, and therefore, could take out more ships of the attacking force than the force could them. And with the UN forces moving their ships around and not stopping, it made for better survival of the navy personnel onboard.

"We've just lost the 1st starboard gun!" an officer shouted as the display flashed red.

"Then use the other guns to fill in that gap! I want anti-ship missiles loaded into launchers 1-4, and anti-air missiles in launchers 5 & 6! Once loaded, fire them!" the commander ordered as the crew followed through.

"_Missiles loaded. Launchers 1-4 all set with anti-ship missiles!"_ an officer called over the com-line.

"Then FIRE!" Commander Winstone shouted.

In a roar of smoke, two missiles were launched as four anti-ship missiles sped out of their launchers as well. The missiles were all on target, as three DINNs and two BABIs were taken out in the explosions and four ZAFT ships were either sunk or damaged badly.

* * *

><p>Athrun found Shinn and fired the Justice's beam rifle at the Destiny. "SHINN!" he shouted.<p>

Shinn looked back, only to see the Justice! "The Justice…Athrun!" he exclaimed as he blocked the shots. "But…how…why? Why are you fighting us?!" Shinn asked.

"_You should know!"_ Athrun shot back.

Shinn looked down. "I do…"

"_Then why can't you just join us? Why can't you leave ZAFT?"_ Athrun asked as he flew up to the other machine.

"Ask Heero. He can tell you why." Shinn replied before he fired on the Justice. Athrun blocked with the beam shield that was newly installed in the regular shield as well.

Both pilots fired on one another again and again, but each missed the other.

"Just have ORB hand over Djibril to ZAFT! Then we won't have to do this!" Shinn pleaded. "That way everyone gets what they want!"

"_That's just it, Shinn! The chairman will just kill Djibril without as so much as a trial first! He has no plans to!"_ Athrun shot back. _"Only the UN can give the people what they want! And that is a conviction of crimes against humanity, and crimes of war!"_

"But-" Shinn was cut off as Athrun continued.

"_How is that giving everyone what they want!? It only serves the chairman's needs! He does not care to please the people, let alone the victims and families who suffered because of this man!"_ Athrun snarled as he fired.

Shinn blocked the shot again as he felt guilty about what he and his fellow pilots were doing. "So? Isn't that what this is about? Getting justice for their families and the victims themselves by killing him in public?"

Athrun felt his eyes widen as his emerald seed exploded in his mind. _"What?! How…How can you condone that kind of thinking?! AN EYE FOR AN EYE NEVER SOLVES ANYTHING!"_ the ORB pilot shouted as he fired off several beam shots and flew at the Destiny with a beam saber active. _"If you know this, then you should leave ZAFT now!"_

Gasping, Shinn flew upwards to avoid the attack. Athrun flew underneath his machine, just as Shinn looked down at him.

"I am fighting to protect Stella and Mayu from the chairman! That is why I cannot defect! If you pressure me to defect, then I have no choice but to defeat you myself!" Shinn shouted as his crimson SEED exploded in his mind as well. "If I leave, then the chairman will assault both of them!"

Both pilots clashed blades, the glow of each blade shining in their faces.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Heine looked back, just as his alarm bleeped. He growled at the machine coming at him. It was the Wing Gundam from the last war!<p>

He dodged the beam rifle shot, just as Aki' growled himself. The NAZAFT pilot fired again, but Heine blocked it on his GOUF's shield.

"You are very persistent…" Heine mused as he fired his GOUF's wrist cannons. The shots sped at the Wing, bit Aki' was able to dodge them by simply flying upwards.

"_Well, I am an American, and we can be very persistent indeed!"_ he replied as he fired off a cluster of mini-missiles. Heine knew to dodge the missiles, but a few hit his GOUF anyway.

"I see…" Heine said as he looked at Aki's image. "Either way, you are going to lose. Those who shield LOGOs members are supporters of their cause, after all. And our goal is to wipe out any LOGOs members and supporters for the betterment of the world!"

Aki' narrowed his eyes as he growled. _"Is that your reason for fighting, _your own personal reason_?!"_ he asked, making Heine recall Shinn's words as well as Heero's. _"You have to have your own personal reason for fighting not just what the government tells you."_ _"Then I envy you. You have no personal reason for fighting. You fight whomever the government tells you to, like the drone you are."_

"I…have to have a personal reason?" Heine asked.

"_You can't just fight whomever the government tells you to! I should know! I fought to get my sister justice after she was killed by the Naturals of LOGOs! And you know what?! That led to me finding out who ordered her killed and as such, my loyalties changed! My overall reasons for fighting changed, but my personal reason never did change! And in the end, she got her justice! Now I fight to prevent that from happening again as well as to protect our individual freedoms and rights!"_ Aki' shouted back as a golden seed exploded in his mind, this time with a ring around it vertically.

His eyes glazed and dilated as he then fired on the orange GOUF. Heine growled as he tried to avoid the shots, but each beam rifle shot was hitting his machine with greater accuracy each time. And it did not help that his sensors were now on the fritz.

What was going on here?!

* * *

><p>Chris snarled as he fired on Yzak. "I know you fought with us in the last war, so why are you our enemy this time?!" he asked.<p>

"_We have our orders. No one is going to stop us from getting Djibril."_ Yzak replied before Chris shot at him.

"I know that! But you were once on our side in the end! So why are you attacking ORB when they made themselves clear on their intentions?!" Chris asked.

"_You know why the chairman wants him, right?"_ Yzak asked.

"I might not know for sure, but I can tell he has no plans to try the man. He just wants to kill him probably." Chris replied as Yzak fired on him. Using the GN Shield/Vulcan, he blocked the shots.

Yzak grunted. _"That is why he wants Djibril. I have my orders and I will carry them out. But…I am not willing to risk taking over ORB for no reason. I can't just go against the chairman though, as it would make me a traitor all over again."_

"I see…" Chris murmured as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Captain Gladys growled as she looked at the data feeds from the machines invading ORB. So far, they had not found Lord Djibril, and it was likely that he would not be given up anytime soon either.<p>

"We need to find him…" she murmured as her eyes glared at the 'White Legend' of ORB.

* * *

><p>On Onogoro, the ZAFT GOOhNs began to burrow into the underground bunkers, sending warning alerts to the command center.<p>

"We have ZAFT GOOhNs breaching the underground shelters!" an officer blurted in horror. Lord Uzumi's eyes widened in shock and horror at the attacks. Why would they attack civilians for no reason?!

"Alert the UN forces! We need to prevent anymore shelters from being breached!" he ordered.

"_Yes, sir!"_ an officer replied.

* * *

><p>The UN forces on guard at the borders of ORB recoiled in shock as the announcement made by Lord Uzumi came across their screens. ZAFT was attacking underground shelters and killing civilians?!<p>

Snarling, Commander Winstone could not help but feel disgusted at the ZAFT forces. Time for a change of plans, he figured…

"_Attention ZAFT Forces! This is a warning! Stop breaching the underground shelters and killing those civilians seeking shelter! If you do not comply, this will be considered an act of war and therefore we shall retaliate by attacking the PLANTs!"_

Many ZAFT forces were surprised by the announcement as Captain Gladys frowned. _'So, the UN is finally taking a stand against us…'_ she mused as she looked out the main monitor.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Chairman Durandal was surprised by the announcement that had been made to say the least. He had not been expecting the UN to respond to the actions taken by the ZAFT forces when it came to the civilians of ORB. He had just assumed that the UN would let those people die for the greater good of humanity. Perhaps he was wrong about them…and maybe in many ways too…

What he had been expecting had been the UN to not even notice the large losses amongst the civilians. It appeared that ORB had shelter breach alarms in place, and those had gone off, alerting the ORB leaders to what was going on. While the UN would have been alerted by the Lion of ORB, he had just expected them to ignore the pleas for help, not answer them! But answer they did, and the UN was now threatening the PLANTs with attack because of it!

Perhaps he had been wrong about the UN's commitment to the protection of human lives…

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Athrun growled as Shinn threw one of his beam boomerangs at the Justice. The red machine dodged it and fired on the Destiny again. Shinn blocked the beam and fired off that cannon on the Destiny's back.

The beam was blocked by Athrun's beam shield, but it threw the Justice back with the power. Athrun grunted as he was pushed back.

* * *

><p>Xander and Heero decided to double team the Legend, with Xander firing his machine's railcannon and beam cannon both at the same time while Heero used his DRAGOONs to fire at the Legend's own.<p>

The double team threw Rey for a loop, but he managed to stay on top of them. He was not the pilot of the Legend for nothing!

He cried out as he fired all of his DRAGOONs at Heero and Xander, the two dodging them the best they could. Xander cried out as a few beams hit the Verde Buster II, Heero having to block a few from hitting Wing Zero's cockpit.

The two pilots dodged the remainder of the beams, only for Rey to sneer. Two sets of three DRAGOONs aimed at each machine, but Heero's own bits were able to cancel out the beams aimed at them.

Both Xander and Heero backed up, putting some distance between him and them.

"_This has to end! Hand over Djibril and we will be on our way."_ Rey said as Heero narrowed his eyes while Xander growled.

"_Like you will give him a trial and convict him? I doubt it…"_ Xander growled as Heero hissed a bit.

"Agreed. You have shown no intentions of leaving ORB alone, even if we did hand him over to you and the chairman." Heero hissed back. "Invading a nation for no reason is not how someone should get a war criminal handed over to them!"

"_This war criminal has led to the deaths of countless Coordinators!"_ Rey shouted back. _"You honestly think you can shield him from the justice he deserves?!"_

"No! But killing someone without as so much as giving them a trial to convict them first is nothing but an eye for an eye! That kind of thinking leads nowhere, and no progress is made! We are _not_ savages! The victims and their families _need_ the closure of a trial before any killing can be done!" Heero snarled as he fired on the Legend.

* * *

><p>Heine and Aki' flew at each other once more, blades locking together as they clashed. Golden beams met heated metal as both pilots grunted at the impact.<p>

Cagalli flew around, taking out any ZAFT machines that tried to get near the Defense Headquarters. Nisha, Liz, and Flay were behind her, doing the same thing.

Dearka fought Saul while Chris engaged Yzak. Tao took on Nicol while Luna backed her up.

Kira and Athrun ganged up on Shinn, the two of them fighting the Destiny's pilot as a team.

Shani, Martin, and Orga defended the _Archangel_ with John as the two ships fought one another still.

* * *

><p>The UN forces were beginning to drive the ZAFT forces back, but not very much. This could be seen even by the UN members in New York. "This is a bloodbath…" Prime Minister Warson murmured as President Hilson narrowed her eyes.<p>

"Agreed. Why attack ORB if they planned to hand Djibril over to us? Is the chairman getting desperate?" she wondered. "This is an attempt to bully the nation into giving him what he wants. But really, why an invasion? Doesn't he know that he is threatening another nation's sovereignty?!"

"Taking over another nation just to get one man _is_ a bit extreme…" President Du Galle admitted as she looked back at the scene.

Secretary General Willis frowned at the attack on the screen before him. "We need to stop this."

"Yes, but how?" the German president asked.

The UN leader looked back at the other man. "New Juneau. They have nukes, and are in a prime position to use them and they are also the headquarters for NAZAFT. If we threaten the PLANTs with a blockade from there, then the PLANTs will have to back off from ORB."

Many looked around, murmurs of agreement floating through the air.

"Well then, should we send out the warning?" Prime Minister Churchill asked.

"Wait! NAZAFT has not finished the testing of the _Aztec_ yet, and they only have one _Nile_-class ship at the moment! And the old _Virginia_-class ships are in the process of being decommissioned! The other _Nile_-class ships are nearly done, but we can't rush things by putting out a blockade warning! We need more time!" President Hilson cut in.

"Then what should we do?" Prime Minister Churchill asked.

President Gonzalez looked at Prime Minister Warson and both nodded. The prime minister then whispered in the U.S. leader's ear, and her eyes widened. She whispered with him, but he nodded back. "I believe we might have a way to stop the PLANTs from pushing through with the war effort without the use of a blockade."

"Then lay it on us." The British leader said.

"First off, are you all aware of the GENESIS cannon used in the last war?" President Hilson asked. Many nodded in response. "Well, we just found by pure accident in the early years of the last war, the original plans to the GENESIS. But it was not that monstrosity that Wu unveiled. That was the gamma ray portion only. This, at least, these plans, are, or were actually, for a GENESIS Satellite. The name means Gamma Energy Neutralizing Electrical Shutdown Inducing System Satellite. The purpose of the satellite was to propel ships at FTL speed for travel outside our system, and it was developed by Dr. Schenberg. However, it could also be used a defensive weapon, as the name implies."

"So? What does this have to do with that?" the Italian leader asked.

"Everything. You see, NASA just finished the completion of the GENESIS Satellite. And it is now in operation. The satellite uses EMP pulses to short out systems for a short time or a long time depending on how strong the pulse is. The other feature is a gamma ray, which uses electricity stored and converted to gamma ray energies. We can use the EMP function to short out the PLANTs' systems for a short time, or we can go for a longer time frame if you so desire." The U.S. leader explained.

"I see. Use the EMP and no lives will be lost. It will also bring the factories and everything else in the PLANTs to a halt!" the UN leader exclaimed as he caught on to the idea.

Everyone looked around the room, impressed with the idea.

"Very impressive. Very well then. We shall use the GENESIS Satellite threat to bring down the PLANT war effort for the mean time, and it will give us time to get them back from ORB as well as get Lord Djibril out of there to prevent the nation from being overtaken." Secretary General Willis said as everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>This message is for the chairman of the PLANTs. You are to cease operations concerning the invasion and subsequent takeover of ORB, or else we will be forced to bring your operations to a halt ourselves."<em>

The image before Chairman Durandal made his eyes widen in shock. The image before him was of a satellite that had two wings of two solar panels on it, rotating in opposite directions. The satellite also appeared to have a tip on it, as the sides tapered down to meet that tip. It was a cylinder like all past satellites as well.

"_This is the GENESIS Satellite, our newest weapon, and our most powerful non-lethal system to stop your war effort. However, we can make it lethal should the need arise. The name means Gamma Energy Neutralizing Electrical Shutdown Inducing System. We can bring all of your war efforts to a halt using the EMP pulses this thing can unleash. If you think we are bluffing, witness its capabilities."_

At that moment, the tip glowed with energy, meaning it was the barrel of the weapon. In a few seconds, a pulse was sent out towards the Maius City part of the PLANTs, disrupting the electrical systems in the PLANTs of that city. Everything came to a halt as the com-lines for those PLANTs went down.

"_We only used the pulse for a short time, so the PLANTs will regain power in a few hours. But do not take this threat lightly. We do mean business."_

The message went dead, making the chairman growl. "So, the UN is finally bringing out the big guns, hmmm? Well then, I guess I have no choice but to play along for now…"

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

The ZAFT forces continued to fight, bringing more casualties and fatalities to higher levels still, making the fighters grow weary of the battle.

Then, Captain Gladys received the message from the chairman.

"We are to withdraw because the UN has a new weapon that can bring power down within the PLANTs?"

"_Yes. Do not take this lightly. This means the UN has an edge over us, and given how the satellite is near New Juneau, that means we can't take it out."_ The chairman said as he looked at her.

"Very well. ORB was not going to give him up anyway." The line went dead as the captain gave out her next order. "Fire off the flares and withdraw all pilots. We are retreating from ORB."

Outside, the ZAFT pilots of the _Minerva_ looked up as the flares exploded.

Rey snarled as he flew back towards the ship. What was going on?! Why were they withdrawing without even acquiring the target?!

Shinn withdrew as well, but he did not care why they were leaving. He just wanted to have Stella and Mayu be safe.

The others left as well, each confused as to what was going on. But then again, they did not bother to question their orders this time.

* * *

><p>Lord Uzumi watched as the ZAFT forces began to withdraw. A sigh of relief passed by his lips as he slumped against the main console of the defense headquarters command room. Many officers in the room looked at him before they all looked back at the retreating forces. At that moment, a cheer began to erupt from the room, a feeling of elation finally filling the air. The ORB forces had won! They had held off the ZAFT forces! Even though they had relied on the UN to take the bulk of the damage and losses, they had still held off the ZAFT and EA fleet!<p>

Cagalli looked out at the fleeing forces, her eyes filling with tears as she watched them leave before her. She had never felt this good before in her life. She had finally been proposed to by Athrun, she had fought off a ZAFT fleet with the aid of her friends, _and_ held her own against a ZAFT ace! So of course she had much to be proud of.

Chris looked on as the _Minerva_ left, the others gathering behind him as they reached his location. Xander, Lunamaria, Heero, Akira, Nisha, Flay, Liz, Kira, Dearka, Tao, and Athrun joined the Exia's pilot as they all left their machines and stood outside them, cockpits open as the sun hit all of them from overhead.

"We have a new mission." Heero said as everyone looked forwards. "And that mission is to defeat Chairman Durandal and his Destiny Plan."

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked on as the ZAFT forces began to retreat from ORB. The UN forces began to form a blockade around ORB's ports, preventing any ZAFT machines and ships from getting close to the islands again.

The defeat, if it could be called that, would no doubt leave a bad taste in the chairman's mouth when he learned of the fact that the ORB forces were able to hold on as long as they did.

Add in the fact that the UN had helped out, and the chairman of the PLANTs was sure to be seething with rage in his stomach.

A smirk crossed the Natural's face at the thought. It was ironic, really. The US had really not done anything except help out ORB by taking the brunt of the fighting with the UN fleet, and ORB had done the majority of the fighting on the islands, and yet the chairman was no doubt going to be blaming NASA for this defeat.

ORB had been the victors here, not NASA. The UN forces had only been there as the backup in case ORB ever needed them. And yet they had not. A small nation had managed to hold its own against the might of the PLANTs, a totally unexpected turn of events in the mind of Chairman Durandal.

True, NASA, mainly the US, would be able to hold its own against the might of the PLANTs as well, but that was only because the US was larger and had more military and economic power than the PLANTs. ORB was a _smaller_ nation made up of only islands and New Zealand and, as such, lacked in the military power and economic power departments, and therefore should not have been able to hold off an invasion force of that size. Yet they had, and that was what made them a prime target for attack again.

He laughed a bit as the image shut down. _'To think that such a smaller nation could hold its own against an invasion force of that size…ORB really _is_ full of surprises. We were not expecting that, and nor was Durandal. Yet…we were not all that surprised. I mean, Japan, one of our members, is about the size of ORB, if not smaller, and they are an economic powerhouse, just behind us. So, it is not about size…it is about the ability of a nation.'_ He mused as he leaned back in his chair.

Looking out the window, Defense Secretary Keller could see the skies above the Pentagon were clear. He could see each of the PLANTs, and aimed a finger at the colonies like a gun, pointing it at the capital. "Bang." He said as he let his hand fall.

As much as Keller wanted to go up to the PLANTs and kill the chairman, that would make him no better than Blue Cosmos/LOGOs. The last thing he wanted was to be a war criminal himself…

Vice-President Young, having returned from New York, entered his office.

"Ah. Good to see you Jason." The defense secretary said as he faced the younger man.

The Vice-President gave a salute. "You should be saluting me." He said with a grin as John made his way over.

"You unveiled the project…" John murmured as Vice-President Young looked down. "Not me…her."

"You mean, President Hilson?!" Defense Secretary Keller exclaimed.

A nod was his answer. "Yes. But it was for the best. If we did not, then ORB would have fallen, even with the aid of the UN forces. Even they can only fight for so long." Vice-President Young replied with a sigh.

"I see…" Defense Secretary Keller murmured as he looked down.

"We were able to drive the PLANTs back though, and as such, we have bought some time before the plan becomes revealed by the chairman himself, and before the new ships are finished." The vice-president said as he looked at Secretary Keller.

The older man looked up at his younger superior. "You know that it will only work in the short term. We need a solution for the long term. We need to keep the PLANTs from attacking ORB again, and prevent them from targeting us as well." Keller said as he faced the younger man. "They now know of our secret weapon, and as such, will try to target us now as well. We are now open to attack in their eyes. We need to buy some time to gain the full long-term advantage."

"But how do you propose we do that? The only way we can defeat Chairman Durandal and his Destiny Plan is to outsmart him, and he is supposed to be the most brilliant Coordinator to have ever lived." Vice-President Young pointed out.

"True, but there is one thing he does not know, and that is how to wage a real war. The chairman has no idea on how war can affect other nations, and how it affects allies as well as enemies. He can only see war as a chess game." Keller replied.

"I see. We can use that to our advantage. He thinks he is so smart and clever in the ways of war, but he is not when compared to soldiers who fought in the last war and in the wars prior to this one and the last one." Vice-President Young exclaimed as he caught on to the plan.

"Yes. Those who are good soldiers can become good leaders, and those who are good leaders can be bad soldiers to name a few. It is a very slippery slope, war. No one can truly understand it, even if one is a career soldier for over 30 years." Keller sighed as he looked down again.

Both were silent for a few minutes before Keller spoke up again.

"The UN…do they know what they are getting into?" Keller asked. "I mean, do they know what the chairman can do?"

"Oh, they know alright. And they know he can't do anything to stop them because he lacks the resources and manpower. They are very aware indeed." Vice-President Young replied with a small smirk.

"Good. But they should still be on high alert in case he tries anything, like an attack on the complex." Keller murmured.

"I doubt the chairman would try something as bold as that. I mean, even he knows that would be political and military suicide." The vice-president replied as he leaned back against the wall.

"True…that is very true…" Keller murmured as he looked out at the sky again, the PLANTs hovering overhead…

* * *

><p><em>Unknown ship<em>

In a large room, five figures sat around a large round table, their faces obscured by shadows. "So… it begins." The First figure said. "The lines are set, and the first match is about to begin."

"This war will end one of three ways," The second said. "Either ZAFT, the E.A., or U.N. will emerge triumphant in this war… how shall we proceed?"

"As planned," The third figure, a female said, leaning back in her chair. "Our forces are already beginning mobilization… by the end of the next year, we will have reached the Earth Sphere."

"We must make sure we remove ZAFT and the E.A. first as quickly as possible, should they survive their current war." The fourth figure said. "Our agents have reported them possessing… interesting weapons these past few years. We have seen GENESIS's potential already… something of such power would be beneficial to our own cause."

"But we would still have to deal with the U.N. and NASA for that matter." The first figure said. "They still have their nuclear arsenal, as antiquated as they are… and what we have learned of this so-called 'Berserker of JOSH-A' is… disturbing."

"All of this has already been taken in account," the fifth and final figure said. "We have spent decades planning for this day... we have full surprise on our side, the greatest technology, soldiers and nation in the entire solar system... The Earth shall be ours, in the rightful hands of the Master Race!"

All of the men and women seated rose from their chairs with their fists stretched out, and together shouted "SIEG ZAIGON!"

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Battle of ORB comes to and end due to a new weapon unveiled by the UN, and the Zaigon are revealed to be on the warpath for the next arc. Shinn reveals why he cannot leave ZAFT, and the mission for those fighting becomes clear.<p>

Now, for some explanation. The Zaigon arc does not start until CE 74, near the end of it. That is to give the Earthlings time to recover from the Second Bloody Valentine war. And next up is the GENESIS Satellite. I figured that the GENESIS Cannon, a gamma ray weapon, must have been created by removing something. So, going on the idea that the GENESIS was to be an FTL, or Faster Than Light travel system, I created the new GENESIS Satellite. Now, the GENESIS Satellite can unleash EMP bursts or a stream, which will shut down any electrical systems in the area targeted. That will prevent lives from being lost in the PLANTs. However, the Gamma Ray function still exists, so it is capable of being used as a weapon like the GENESIS Cannon as well. But that is a last resort decision only.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	82. GS Phase 42: Debut of Zero Squad!

******Chapter forty-two is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******war sage: Thank you.******

******117Jorn: Well, you only have eight more chapters until that time. XD!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Yes, Zaigon is based on Zeon, but they are owned by 117Jorn, who has been a big help in regards to the third arc.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******BigMac51: Well, I wanted Rey to be more of a threat instead of Shinn, since Shinn is now not fighting to wipe out ORB. And yes, I hope it all makes sense soon too.******

******reverse read: Oh, Stella will join them for sure. XD!******

******Navek: Glad you liked it. And yeah, I wanted to pull that one out for some time now. XD!******

******darth-117: Believe me, they will.******

******MWSeraph: Oh it did! And as for the GENESIS, there were a few casualties, but not as many as one would expect. And Zaigon will be revealed in time. ;)******

******Final Genesis: Yep, that they are. XD!******

******gameziod: Oh, you will see what I have planned soon. XD!******

********************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-Two: Debut of Zero Squad!<p>

Defense Secretary Keller stood before the window, looking out at the rain that now fell over Washington D.C. It reminded him only of those lost at the beginning of the war though, as it did not bring any calm to him. Only sorrow was what it brought.

'_Just like that day, it is raining. How much must we be reminded of those lost?'_ the man wondered as he looked out at the clouds above the city.

The answer never came…

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

In the ORB Union, wounded fighters were tended to as ZAFT, ORB, and UN machines were retrieved to be repaired. Those killed were put into areas that held the respective sides. And amongst the fallen buildings and defenders stood the main defenders of ORB. Rain fell as the fighters stood at the battleground.

Aki' looked down at one of the fallen machines, an Astray that was barely intact. Rain fell on his black hair, soaking it thoroughly. His golden eyes were filled with a sadness that the others felt as well.

"Why is it coming to this…?" he asked as a body was carried away. Nisha, his hair also plastered to his head, put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. The two looked at one another before both looked down at the machine again.

"ORB did nothing except tell ZAFT what they were going to do with Djibril. How can ZAFT use that as the justification to take over ORB? I mean, the UN is going to punish the LOGOs members, right?" Luna asked as she looked at Heero.

Heero nodded. "They are. But Durandal wants to be the one to do that, not have the UN do it. He feels that he is justified in having the men punished, considering how he was the one to reveal them to the world in the first place. But if anyone should do that, it is the UN, as they are the leading organization of the world." He replied as everyone looked at him. "And now the UN has more power than ever. They were able to prove that they could stop the invasion force attacking ORB, and that gives them even more power in his eyes."

"But why attack ORB to gain Lord Djibril? I mean, they were not even supporting the man!" Tao snapped back.

"Yes, but Durandal probably saw their arrest of the man as their way of sheltering him from ZAFT's power." Dearka pointed out as everyone looked around. "ORB is strong, yes, but even they should not have been able to hold off the invasion force as well as they did."

"True…" Heero replied.

Athrun made his way over to Heero. "We know our mission, but we need to do whatever it takes to win. Chairman Durandal is not one to be taken lightly. He knows how to get people to obey him without question." He said as he looked at the other pilot.

"Shinn was not. The chairman was forcing him to fight us by using Stella and Mayu against him. By threatening those close to him, he can get Shinn to fight us." Heero explained, making Athrun recall Shinn's most recent words to him.

"Shinn mentioned that himself…" the Justice's pilot murmured as he looked down.

"Well, he will pay for threatening my little sister!" Xander growled as he clenched his fists at his sides.

Chris looked up, his hair now sticking to his head instead of sticking up. "But…if the chairman is willing to go to such lengths, why aren't we more worried about those we are close to?" he asked.

"The chairman does not have the resources to threaten them. He can only bluff at this point. Unless he manages to take over another nation successfully, there is little chance he has against the UN and us." Heero replied as he faced Chris.

Liz sighed as she leaned back against her machine's open cockpit. "This is hard to accept…I mean, we all thought he was the best bet the world had at peace, and now look, he turns around and reveals his true colors."

"But what does he hope to gain with the Destiny Plan? Power, fame, glory? Does he look to satisfy a god-complex he has? What?!" Flay asked as she threw her hands into the air.

"Look, not even we know, okay?!" Kira snapped back before he looked down again. "Even we can't figure it out…"

Cagalli looked back at the others. "Even if we can't figure it out, we have to try and stop him no matter what. He is threatening all that we know in terms of human freedoms and rights, and we can't let him take those away from us." She said as her fellow pilots nodded.

"That reminds me, Cagalli. I need to speak with your father about something." Heero said as Cagalli looked at him.

"Sure Heero." She replied.

* * *

><p>The two made their way into the command center where Lord Uzumi turned to face them. "Ah, Cagalli. I am glad to see that you are alright, my daughter." The older man said as he hugged the pilot.<p>

She smiled as she hugged her father back. "I'm glad that you are alright as well, father…" she said as tears streamed down her face.

Heero did not seemed to be bothered by the reunion, but it did make him feel awkward as Lord Uzumi took note of him standing there.

"Heero Yuy. Without the help of you and the others, ORB would have fallen, even with the UN's aid. ORB is in your debt for your actions." The Lion of ORB said as everyone in the room saluted him.

"Thank you sir. But I came here for a specific reason. And I want to ask you something." Heero replied as he looked at the ORB leader.

"Then ask away." Lord Uzumi replied. "Whatever you desire, ORB will try to make it possible."

Heero knew right away what he wanted to ask. "I want to join the ORB military."

Many in the room gave a start at Heero's request. "Are you sure? You don't want a reward?" an officer asked as Heero glared at him.

"No. If anything, ORB will likely be a target for attacks in the future given what they did today. And we need to prevent the fires of war from flaring again. That is why I want to join the ORB military. An international command will be formed under my command with the specific goal of preventing more wars in the future. Of course, it will fall to the UN to accept it, but since this is an ORB venture, ORB can invite the other nations of the UN to join should they want to." Heero said. "The unit will be an independent, front-line, quick-response unit. The name is Zero Squadron, and the mission is what I previously stated."

The officers and Lord Uzumi looked at one another before the Lion of ORB faced Heero once more. "And just who will be the members of this unit?"

"Myself, Lunamaria, Tao, Athrun, Kira, Aki', Chris, Liz, Flay, Cagalli, Tao, Nisha, Dearka, and my sister so far. After this war, maybe I can get Shinn in as well. That will be a total of fifteen main pilots, sixteen if you count in Mu." Heero replied. "And if all goes well, then I can possibly get Saul, Nicol, and Yzak in as well for a final total of 19 pilots. And that is not counting the U.S. president either."

"I see. But why my daughter?" Lord Uzumi asked.

"With all due respect sir, she is a far more capable pilot than she lets on." Heero replied instantly. "If she joins the squadron, there is less chance of her getting attacked."

Lord Uzumi sighed as he looked at Heero. "Look Heero. I care a great deal about my daughter, and I do not wish to see her harmed in any way. The fact that I am letting her join at all means that I am taking a big chance and that I trust you with her safety."

"Father!" Cagalli blurted, her face a beet red. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I know Cagalli, but I still do not wish to see you harmed." The older man replied.

"Don't worry. She will be safe and I can guarantee you that she can handle herself when in combat. But if she should ever be overpowered in anyway, I will be there to aid her." Heero replied.

"Very well then." Lord Uzumi replied. "Your request is granted. I expect great things from you, Commander Yuy."

Heero saluted as everyone in the room followed suit.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Heero entered the pilot lounge of the <em>Archangel<em> where everyone was waiting for him and Cagalli. Luna and the others were stunned to see Heero in an ORB uniform rather than that ZAFT uniform he had used during his time with ZAFT.

"Heero?" Luna asked as she eyed him. She had to admit, it seemed to suit him better than the red ZAFT uniform. "You're in a uniform?"

"Yes, I joined the ORB military. I was even allowed to have my own command." Heero replied as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What is it called?" Tao asked as she eyed him.

"Zero Squadron. The goal is to prevent more wars like the last two in the future, and I was hoping that all of you here would be willing to join it." Heero said as everyone gasped at his words.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked. "I mean, I am currently with ZAFT and well…"

Heero smirked at her. "What I did not mention was that it was an _international_ group. That way, any nation can join if they want to." He replied.

"So, you're saying that this group will be able to work to prevent new wars from happening?" Liz asked.

"That is the basic idea." Heero replied as he looked around at them. "But, our first mission is to bring an end to this war and the chairman's crazy plans."

Chris nodded. "I see. This way, we can show the world that we are up to the task before us." He exclaimed as he caught on to the plan.

"Not really. Our main focus right now is to take down Durandal. We can worry about how the world reacts later." Heero said as he glanced at Chris before returning to the issue at hand.

Everyone could not help but agree. The chairman's downfall came first. Then their mission could begin…

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a NASA plane landed with someone special on board. Heero had been called to the main spaceport terminal, and was shocked to see Stella emerge from the plane.<p>

"Stella?" Heero asked as she noticed him.

"Brother!" She cried as she ran over to him.

Heero was surprised as the head doctor from the naval base came up. "She has been treated and cured of her dependence on the drugs. Now all that is needed is to restore her memories fully, so we hope that you will find some way to do that in the future. For now though, she has regained 94% of her memories. So we consider her to be a success." Dr. James said as Heero looked down at Stella still hugging him.

"Thank you…" Heero murmured as he held her close to him.

"Now, we would normally never send a just recovered patient into battle, but given how she wanted to see you again, we decided to make an exception for her. She is no longer afraid of death either. Oh, she knows it is inevitable in war, but she is not going to go into a panic attack at the mere word of 'die' anymore." Dr. James continued as Heero looked at him.

"Good. I can handle the recovery of the rest of her memories from here." Heero added as the doctor nodded.

"Very well." He said before Heero and Stella left together.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders all looked at the scenes of ORB being overrun and the civilians in the underground shelters being killed by the ZAFT machines breaching them, some of the UN members getting angered at the sight.

"How can the PLANTs sanction the attack of civilians?! It goes against all aspects of a defensive war! There is no way that the chairman is waging a defensive war based on what he has done already!" Prime Minister Churchill snarled as he slammed his fists down on the table.

"I know…but this was an attack on ORB, and they were trying to get Lord Djibril by any means necessary." Prime Minister Warson pointed out.

Everyone in the room looked at one another. It was not like they did not know that, after all…

But very few in the room could expect the next move of Chairman Durandal…

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Chairman Durandal was pissed at the fact ORB had managed to drive off the invasion force. A small island nation had managed to drive of _an invasion force!_ This was not good for his plans, under any circumstances!

"Well, it seems that ORB has managed to escape falling to us. Very impressive for one of their size. But no matter. If I can't get ORB to hand over Lord Djibril, then I will have to get the other LOGOs members from the UN. And if they won't hand them over willingly, I will take those men by force!" he snarled as he looked up.

* * *

><p><em>US East Coast<em>

The American Navy was on high alert for a potential invasion of America. Given how the UN was refusing to hand over the LOGOs members to the PLANTs, it was actually expected to be invaded a second time.

And what the UN and American leaders expected was true. In a few days of retreating from ORB, a ZAFT invasion force was on its way to America. And with them was an order from the chairman himself.

President Hilson looked around at her troops, aware of what they were willing to do to protect the rights of the citizens of the country as well as those of the LOGOs members. Well, the right to a trial anyway…

'_So, you are willing to risk invading America, Chairman Durandal? You just made the biggest mistake of your life…'_ she thought as she glared at the approaching force in the distance. It was clear that the port of New York was the landing point by now.

The rest of the UN leaders were now evacuated into bunkers beneath the complex as well as the rest of the citizens. Those people were now in the underground shelters, and President Hilson was just _daring_ the chairman to pull the same trick he had done in ORB…

Like the ZAFT forces would be able to penetrate the bunkers anyway. They were made out of steel and concrete, but the actual armor was what was used on the Traverse, Raptor, and Dax Gundams. That stuff was even harder to penetrate than the ordinary steel and concrete bunkers already in use as well.

A smirk crossed her face. In the event that the bunker's outer wall was pierced, the shelters could be sent into space thanks to a launch system underneath each shelter, which was facing vertically upwards.

The invasion was upon America, which meant it was time to rally the troops. In a flicker of light, the president's image appeared on the screens of every media device in the nation and the alliance, well, more like all around the world to be exact.

"_My fellow Americans, as you know, the PLANT Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal sent an invasion force to ORB to try and gain Lord Djibril through force. But it failed, thanks to the efforts of the ORB forces and the UN fleet sent to back them up. Now, however, he has set his sights upon us, the United States of America. Located in New York City is the United Nations complex, the permanent headquarters of the UN since 1946 AD. And that makes New York a prime target for an invasion landing force."_

By now, American soldiers were moving into position to take on the ZAFT forces.

"_We are not some small island nation with limited resources like ORB is. Nor are we some weak nation that has not yet tapped its full potential. But nor are we some cowardly nation who hides behind a façade of bravado. We are a strong, brave nation that is proud of its heritage. We are a powerful nation that has vast resources and the ability to defend itself using those very resources. And we are a nation that has brought to the surface its dormant potential. We refuse to let the PLANTs, the very nation we used to call an ally, invade us just to gain custody of the LOGOs members when they are entitled to the right to have a trial by the Geneva Conventions! The chairman wants to take that very right away from them! And he has the nerve to call himself the servant of justice to the people! How can anyone be a servant of justice to the people if they remove the rights of all men and women with the Destiny Plan?! That is what I would like to know!"_

Soldiers powered up their machines as some began to move into areas where they could attack the ZAFT forces.

"_Our nation will not sit back and let itself be attacked in the same manner that ORB was! Chairman Durandal cannot and _will not_ bully us into giving him the reactions he wants! By attacking our financial heart as well as the UN complex, he believes that he can force us into giving him what he desires! But no more! We are tired of being forced into a role that we are expected to play, the role of an obedient power that has acknowledged its destiny that it was given! As if this moment, we are choosing our own fate once more! And we choose to stand up to Chairman Durandal and the rest of the world's LOGOs supporters! By fighting back, we are acknowledging the destiny that we _chose_ when our great nation was founded!"_

Many Americans were rallied by the president's speech as they cheered the soldiers going into battle on.

"_All men and women are created equal, are endowed with inalienable rights, and have the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness! Those are our founding ideals, and we will stick by those ideals until the very end! And the right to a trial is one such inalienable right! Granted by our Constitution, it is one of the ten amendments of the Bill of Rights! And this right is also granted by the United Nations, even to war criminals! This acknowledges their humanity! No one can have that taken away unless suspended by the UN itself!"_

Even the civilians were for the president's words. A large crowd was now gathering outside the White House where she was standing.

"_Chairman Durandal has just made the mistake that led to Director Azrael's death. And now we will do the same thing we did to him! We will drive the ZAFT forces back from our nation's borders! They might try to attack our home, but no one can take down this great nation we all call home! We, as Americans, all have the right to defend this place, the greatest nation on Earth, to the very end! There will be no one who will get us to submit to them, even if they were three feet from Washington D.C.! We refuse to let the chairman of the PLANTs force us into surrendering the LOGOs leaders! He might expect us to follow his demands, but we refuse to! That is not who we are, and it is time he learned that! God bless America, God bless us, and God bless the world!"_

By now, the ZAFT invasion force was upon New York, but that did not stop the American and NASA forces fighting to defend the area…

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Every member of the newly formed Zero Squadron looked up as the news of the ZAFT invasion force reached ORB.

"ZAFT is WHAT?!" Luna shrieked as she stared at the news. "How can they even be thinking of doing such a thing?!"

"I don't know." Heero said as he looked down. "But if anything, we need to act to help them drive ZAFT back."

"No." Tao said as everyone looked at her. "If anyone can drive back ZAFT without much aid, it is America."

Aki' and Nisha nodded at her words. "It's true. If any nation has the ability and resources to do so, America has it." Nisha replied as everyone looked down.

"Still…this is ZAFT we are talking about." Liz said. "And who knows what they might do…"

"We'll observe and see what happens. If things get bad, then we'll go in and help." Heero replied as everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><em>US East Coast<em>

The ZAFT forces began to swarm onto the shores of the east coast of America, drop pods falling from orbit onto Earth as well. The American forces were ready for them though, and unlike them, ZAFT did not have the home field advantage. The invading forces had no idea on what the terrain was like, so the Americans had the edge.

Hiding in the mountains as the ZAFT units approached, the Traverse units were already in prime ambush positions. One opened fire followed by another, and another. The ZAFT pilots were shocked and tried to fight back, but failed big time. Their shots went off course while the American pilots' shots were more often accurate than not.

In the skies above, the BABIs were shot down by the Raptor MS's of America, as were the DINNs and GOUFs as well as the ZAKUs. All of the aerial units of ZAFT were being shot down by Naturals piloting newer and more advanced units.

The Coordinators tried to fight back and did rather well, but it was America who held the upper hand in this battle.

"We can't let them get near the shelters!" Ensign Kingston shouted as she fired on three ZAFT BABIs, shooting them down as the pilots ejected.

Elsewhere, under the ocean in the port of New York, ZAFT GOOhNs and Ashes managed to burrow into the subway system before reaching a few shelters. One shelter had its outer concrete shell pierced, which set off the warning siren. The occupants knew what this meant and prepared themselves for the launch, which was right afterwards. The doors, concealed by the ground above, opened and in a roar of fire and heat, the shelter pod launched into orbit. The ZAFT machines in the vicinity were vaporized by the launch of the shelter, leaving only twisted metal behind.

Around the fighting, the other shelters were alerted to the launch, so the occupants were prepared for the launch should it ever come.

"_Madam President! Shelter 18029 has been launched! ZAFT units tried to breach the outer wall and succeeded, but they could not get at the shelter."_ A soldier said from in the Pentagon as President Hilson looked up.

"So it was not breached?" she asked.

"_No ma'am! All the occupants are alive and well."_ The soldier replied as the president sighed with relief.

"Good. Let me know if any more launch." She ordered as the man saluted.

"_Yes ma'am!"_

The line went dead as the president dodged a blow from a ZAFT GOUF. "You will pay for threatening my home!" She snarled as she fired a few missiles off before the ZAFT machine went down in a fireball.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Chairman Durandal was shocked as a shelter from in the New York area flew up into the sky, the fire trail behind it a dead giveaway of what these things were capable of.

"The shelters can be launched into space…?" he murmured before anger crossed his face. "Those lying bastards! They said their shelters were not capable of such a thing!"

Unlike in ORB, where the shelters could not be sent up into space, America it seemed was taking no chances with the lives of their citizens. The leaders of the past had really thought ahead should such a situation arise.

'_The past leaders of America really thought ahead on this. Damn them! How could they have been able to predict such an event?!'_ Durandal wondered as past history ran through his mind.

Even America's past did not seem to hold the answers this time…

* * *

><p><em>US East Coast<em>

So far, the invasion was going well for ZAFT, but at the same time, America was holding her own against the invading forces. It was effectively a stalemate.

The invasion had been going on for over 12 hours by now, and no one was sure if there would ever be a clear cut winner. In fact, it seemed that neither side would give up until the other was forced to retreat, or they accomplished their goal.

President Hilson growled as she flew around another ZAFT unit, this time a ZAKU. She had been in battle for the last twelve hours, and she was getting exhausted. In fact, she was sure that she would pass out, she was so tired.

'_I…I'm so tired…I…can't believe I have fought…for over…twelve hours now…'_ she thought as she panted heavily.

The American forces were bringing the battle to a draw, but they needed to drive ZAFT back, not leave things at a stalemate.

That left only one choice. They needed to call upon ORB for help.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Lord Uzumi was shocked at the request for help, but then again, the US _had_ helped him out by preventing ZAFT from taking over ORB. So, it was only fair that he returned the favor. And by now, he was also beginning to see that ORB could not remain neutral forever. In fact, ORB would never be neutral. No nation could be truly neutral forever. Back in the early 20th century in the AD Era, the US had tried to remain neutral for many years, but quickly learned that being neutral was impossible. Now ORB was in the same situation, and there was no way a small nation could remain neutral for long.

"Tell them we are sending out a Special Forces unit to aid them." he replied as the aid in charge nodded his head.

Putting his hands in front of his mouth, the Lion of ORB was now able to think. _'If ZAFT is invading America, then they are most likely after the other LOGOs members that the UN arrested. And if that is the case, then America will have to do whatever it takes to drive the ZAFT forces back.'_ He mused as he looked out the window.

* * *

><p>The newly formed Zero Squadron was soon heading out in the two ships, the <em>Archangel<em> and the _Constitution_, to the US East Coast. It was not long when they saw the battles raging on below them.

Aki' and the others all knew what this meant.

"We need to drive back ZAFT." He said as everyone looked at him.

"Way to state the obvious." Cagalli grumbled as she looked back.

"That aside, our mission is clear. We need to prevent the ZAFT forces from reaching the UN complex in New York. That is where the heaviest fighting is." Heero said as everyone looked at him.

"Agreed. We take out that force, we can force ZAFT back, or at least buy them some time to use that GENESIS Satellite thing they have." Nisha said as he nodded.

The unit of Zero Squadron was now ready to see action at last…

* * *

><p><em>US East Coast<em>

It had been 24 hours since ZAFT had launched an invasion on US soil to get at the other LOGOs members being held by the United Nations. President Hilson was just waking up when the call came through.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily as she eyed the screen where Defense Secretary Keller was shown.

"_ORB has just sent us a message saying they are sending a Special Forces unit to aid us in driving off ZAFT."_ He said as the president woke up at that news.

"_ORB_ is sending us a Special Forces unit? Did they say what the unit was called?" she asked.

A nod came from the image on the screen. _"Yes. They said the unit is called Zero Squadron, and they are coming within the next three hours to aid us."_ Defense Secretary Keller replied.

"I see. So we can expect them in arrive in less than three hours. Very well. I will be out there as well, so let me know what their machines are and I will be sure to look for them." the president said as she then closed the link.

'_I never expected _ORB_ of all nations to send us aid like that! Well, given how we helped them drive back ZAFT, it only seems fair that they help us out in return. And maybe Lord Uzumi is finally beginning to realize that ORB cannot be truly neutral in every single thing that happens in the world.'_ She mused as she pulled on a t-shirt before getting up and heading for the showers.

* * *

><p>As the squadron approached the east coast of America, Heero could see on the monitor what was going on. There were fires raging all around the area, but nothing that couldn't be controlled by the fire departments. Of course, those people were no doubt inside the shelters at the moment because of ZAFT's invasion.<p>

Buildings were damaged and some were destroyed, leaving only rubble and ash behind. A ZAFT BABI dropped a bomb onto some buildings, destroying those in the impact zone while damaging others that were near it.

Some ZAFT units were also firing on the buildings as well, as if hoping for some cries of agony and pain to emerge from them. But none did. Instead, all that was there was the sound of flames burning and crumbling walls all around them.

The newly formed Zero Squadron was now in the heart of the battle, as the American forces could now be seen fighting off ZAFT pilots and their machines.

Heero looked to the other members of the unit and proceeded to give out the order. "Zero Squadron, mobilize!" he ordered.

Everyone there ran to their machines and were ready to launch within minutes.

_"Wing Zero, you are clear to launch."_ Mirillia said as Heero got ready.

"Heero Yuy, Wing Zero, launching!" In a roar of fire, the machine launched into the air above the battle.

"_Exia, you are clear for launch."_

"Chris Dante, Exia, taking off!" The Exia was soon in the air alongside Wing Zero.

"_Freedom, you are clear to launch."_

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!" The Freedom spread its wings as it left, the blue and black shining in the sun.

"_Akatsuki, you are clear to launch."_

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Akatsuki, taking off!" The gleaming gold of the Akatsuki's armor was hard to miss as it sped out into the sun.

"_Justice, you are clear to launch."_

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!" The Justice left as well, the red Phase Shift glinting in the bright skies.

"_Strike Raven, you are clear to launch."_

"Flay Allester, Strike Raven, heading out!" The Strike Raven launched, the sun hitting the white parts as it headed out.

"_Buster, you are clear to launch."_

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, launching!" The Buster launched, only to land on the outer hull of the famed ship carrying the machines of the new squadron.

"_Impulse, you are clear to launch."_

"Lunamaria Hawke, Impulse, launching!" The Impulse's parts combined to form the single machine, twin cannons on its back.

"_Gaia, you are clear to launch."_

"Stella Yuy, Gaia, launching!" The Gaia joined the Buster on the top of the outer hull of the 'White Legend', prepared to fight if the need should arise.

"_Verde Buster, you are clear to launch."_

"Xander Alexis, Verde Buster, launching!" The grey and white machine launched as well, joining the Gaia and Buster on the top of the ship's hull.

On the _Constitution_, the same thing was happening.

"_Diver Abyss, you are clear to launch."_ Aisha said as everyone was set.

"Tao White, Diver Abyss, launching!" The Diver Abyss was sent into the waters off of New York Harbor, entering the ocean with a splash.

"_Wing, you are clear to launch."_

"Akira Nishikama, Wing, taking off!" The Wing turned into its high-speed fighter form upon leaving the ship, more than eager to take on the ZAFT machines in the skies.

"_Dynames, you are clear to launch."_

"Liz Dante, Dynames, launching!" The Dynames left the ship, leaving behind the particle trail of the other two machines as well.

"_Virtue, you are clear to launch."_

"Nisha Itsuno, Virtue, heading out!" The Virtue left the ship and joined the Dynames in heading into battle. Both machines were suited to enter an area that was infested with enemies anyway.

"_All machines of Zero Squadron have been launched!"_ Aisha reported to Murrue who nodded in response. "Very good. Let's back them up!" she added.

"Yes, ma'am!" the crew replied.

ZAFFT machines were brought to a halt at the sight of fourteen new machines, each a formidable opponent alone. But when together, they were a force no one wanted to reckon with.

"_Oh shit! It's the Berserker of JOSH-A! And he has a squadron with him!"_ One pilot shouted as another flew around, trying to escape the Wing. _"AAAHHHH!"_

"The Red Knight and the Angel of Freedom! We can't win against those two!" Another exclaimed as he dodged the Freedom's blasts.

Under the waves, Tao was already going to town taking out several ZAFT GOOhNs and ZnOs. This, combined with the fact that she had taken down three subs at the same time, earned her a nickname as well. _"This pilot's like the demon of the deep!"_ a ZAFT pilot exclaimed before his machine was pierced. _"URGH!"_ It blew up in a flash of bubbles.

In the skies, Aki' was flying between several ZAFT units, a few Raptors flying beside him as he did so. Using the Taiyou-ko wing blades, modified for planet-side use, Akira was now able to slice through several units in one run. To a few ZAFT units that lived, Aki's machine seemed like it was using the sun's energy to power the blades. This earned him the nickname of the Golden Blade of the Sun.

But the battle was really just beginning to turn against ZAFT.

Heero, locking onto several ZAFT units using the targeting system of Wing Zero, fired off his DRAGOONs from his machine's wings and got the Twin Buster Rifle ready to use, just as the targeting globe appeared in front of him in the cockpit and locked onto the attacking units.

He fired, eight golden beams lancing out and striking the ZAFT units that had been targeted. Limbs were pierced as were weapons, the cockpits also getting hit as well. The beams faded, the machines that were hit blowing up in balls of fire.

Elsewhere, Lunamaria was firing on the ZAFT units, using the Impulse's cannons to take out the limbs of several while a few lost weapons. A few even blew up because of pierced cockpits, but Luna did not let that distract her from her mission.

At that moment, Nisha opened fire with the Virtue's GN cannon, the power of the beam gathering in the barrel. _"GN Bazooka…FIRE!"_

The massive beam lanced out, taking out a squadron of ZAFT machines that had not been able to dodge in time. Other units around him tried to open fire, but he deployed the GN Field, which prevented their shots from hitting him or his machine.

This gave Liz, who was now hiding on the top of a skyscraper, time to line up a shot before she pulled the trigger. Three quick shots hit home, taking out the heads of the attacked units. Now without cameras, they were forced to retreat, otherwise they would die if they remained on the battlefield.

Kira flew down towards a few ZAFT GINNs, firing the beam rifle of the Freedom at two. One GINN's cockpit was pierced, causing a fireball to envelope the machine while the second lost a limb. The third he took out using the rail-guns mounted on the hips.

Athrun backed up Kira by taking out those ZAFT units that tried to take out the Freedom from close range. Using the Fatum-00 Lifter, he was able to fly around and shoot down several GINNs and DINNs that were flying for Kira.

Flay joined Athrun in his mission to defend Kira, knowing that Chris would be backed up by Dearka if the need arose.

Chris, using the GN Blades, slashed several ZAFT GOUFs in half. The resulting fireballs were not hard to miss. He blocked a shot from a GINN's wrist cannon before using the GN Vulcan to take it out with a hit to the cockpit.

Dearka fired on a ZAFT BABI that tried to sneak up on Chris, the firepower of the Buster wiping it out before the pilot could react in time.

Xander stood back to back with Stella, the two going at it with any ZAFT machine that tried to take out the engines to the _Archangel_.

Cagalli was well protected due to her machine's ability to reflect any beams that were fired on her. As such, she was able to get in close to use the beam sabers and slice several ZAFT units into pieces, and a few in half as well.

In the same area, the _Constitution_ flew around the combatants before it was decided to join the battle as well. Aisha looked back at a few ZAFT ships in the area, one of which was a _Lesseps_-class vessel.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the bridge crew and nodded. The crew nodded back before an officer spoke. "Targeting _Lesseps_-class. Aim Freedom's Light and Valiants! Load missile tubes 1-4 with Surface to Ship missiles, Type 3 Wombats!" he ordered as the crew did so.

"FIRE!" Aisha shouted as all the weapons listed fired. The missiles sped out towards the _Lesseps_-class as the cannons fired. Several impacts were seen on the ZAFT vessel, but it was not going down. Smoke billowed out from several areas as fires raged inside the ship.

"Damn!" Aisha swore as she saw the damage. "That thing just won't go down!"

"Well, that is a ZAFT ship. They have to be tough." An officer replied as Aisha glared at him. "I know that, thank you very much! I used to be in ZAFT, so I know what that ship is capable of!"

"Ulp!"

An alarm sounded as she looked back. "What's going on?!"

"We're being targeted!" Josh shouted as he looked back.

"Evade! Raise ship twenty, 17 to starboard!" Aisha ordered as the ship followed the pattern of evasion.

The shot aimed by the _Lesseps_-class missed them, making the crew sigh with relief, even if they knew it was a short reprieve. Aisha looked back.

"Prepare to fire off a decoy probe. That should confuse them for a while." She ordered.

"Decoy probe, away!" Josh replied as the probe was launched. The decoy probes were designed to inflate to look like the real ship as well as emit the same ID signal to fool other ships into attacking it while the original escaped or pulled a sneak attack.

The _Constitution_ observed as the decoy began to activate, becoming a life-size version of the ship itself. While it was not just like the real thing, it could be seen on radar as the real deal, and that made it the perfect radar dummy.

"They fell for it. The _Lesseps_-class is sending ZAKUs and GOUFs after it!" Josh said as he looked back.

"Good. Keep an eye on the decoy. If we lose the signal, then we act." Aisha said as everyone there nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Chairman Durandal growled as he observed the battle above and in New York City Harbor. It seemed that the invasion was already beginning to fall apart. And it appeared that _ORB_ of all nations had sent in reinforcements to help drive back the ZAFT forces from America.

This new development was not good for him or his forces.

Perhaps it was time for a change of plans regarding the invasion…Yes…maybe it was time he stepped things up… No. That would leave ZAFT with no forces to carry out the Destiny Plan. He needed to hold back the rest of the PLANT forces for now…

* * *

><p><em>US East Coast<em>

Heero fired again on a ZAFT GINN, the machine blowing up in a fireball as Luna fired on another one.

It seemed that even with their help, ZAFT was not leaving. _"This is getting ridiculous!"_ Heero snarled as he took out another ZAFT machine, a BABI this time. _"What does ZAFT hope to gain by attacking America? I mean, sure he has a lot to gain by taking the LOGOs members from the UN, but attacking America as well? This is only serving to make the American citizens angry, as well as the rest of the world."_

"I know. Frankly, I am glad I left ZAFT if this is what they are coming to." Luna replied as she fired on another ZAFT machine.

Then, Heero saw the flares that signaled a retreat. The invasion of America was now being called off.

Sending out a signal of his own, Heero signaled their own ships, which were now on stand-by to recall them as well.

Murrue could see the ZAFT machines withdrawing in the process, a sigh escaping her lips. "They're leaving…" she murmured as Amagi sighed as well.

Zero Squadron's first mission had been a success…

* * *

><p>Following the failed invasion of America to gain the LOGOs members held by the UN, President Hilson and Lord Uzumi felt it was time to reveal Zero Squad to the world.<p>

"_My fellow Americans. Today, ZAFT launched an attack on our home. Why? To try and gain custody of the LOGOs members being held by the United Nations. That way, if he had custody of them, Chairman Durandal would be able to kill them without as much as a trial. But, thanks to the efforts of the American forces, we were able to hold ZAFT off long enough to gain reinforcements from ORB. They sent in a Special Forces unit that was recently formed, run by none other than the Berserker of JOSH-A, Heero Yuy. The unit's name: Zero Squadron."_

Many Americans gathered around their TV screens and other media devices to hear her words.

"_Zero Squadron was able to give us the edge we needed to drive back the ZAFT forces. While we could have done it on our own, it would have taken far longer, and the attack would have been nothing more than a drawn out stalemate. However, with the aid of the new unit, we were able to drive back ZAFT's attack. But, this just shows the lengths that Chairman Durandal is willing to go to in order to get his way. He first invades ORB even after they announce their intentions to hand over Lord Djibril to the UN, and the UN has to aid ORB in order to gain custody of the man. Next, he launches an invasion of America to try and gain custody over the remaining LOGOs members in UN custody. Who will he invade next? That is the question the world should be asking itself right now. Chairman Durandal revealed LOGOs to the world yes, but he would not have given the members a fair trial as guaranteed under international law. He is no better than Lord Djibril and the other LOGOs members themselves."_

Now people around the world were beginning to tune in to the broadcast.

"_Sure, he gathered the evidence against them, but that does not mean he would have treated them the way they deserve to be treated as human beings. The chairman might have pulled the same thing that LOGOs did, but to the members themselves for all we know! There is no telling what this man would have done to them! Are the LOGOs members victims though? NO! They aren't! They are war criminals who deserve to be tried and convicted as such! The UN is _above_ committing 'an eye for an eye' acts like that! The UN does _not_ believe in 'an eye for an eye'! That is why the group was formed! To prevent such acts from being carried out in retaliation for the same acts being committed during war! 'An eye for an eye' never solves anything! It will only make things worse in the long run! That is why we need to act like civil human beings and treat the LOGOs members accordingly! We need to _prove_ that we are_ better_ than them! We need to show that we can avoid doing similar things to them! We need to show that we are above such thinking! In the end, the chairman of the PLANTs wants to have them suffer the same way the victims of LOGOs did! That is not how this should be handled! And the invasions of ORB and America prove this point! He is willing to invade nations just to get his hands on the members! And, as of this moment, the United States has announced that Chairman Durandal's actions put him on par with those of LOGOs!"_

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Chairman Durandal was shocked at the US's announcement. He was being called just as bad as LOGOs?!

"How dare they!" he snarled as he slammed his hands down on his desk.

It was not long before the news went out. The invasion of America following the failed invasion of ORB was not hard to miss. Now the people of Earth and the PLANTs were beginning to doubt Durandal's motives were in fact for peace.

In fact, many began to believe the chairman was another tyrant in the making. Just what was the man up to…?

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Zero Squadron, a new unit run by Heero Yuy, is formed and America is invaded by ZAFT. Zero Squad goes to aid America's forces and succeeds in helping to drive them back. But now the world doubts the chairman's motives...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	83. GS Phase 43: A Call to Counterattack

******Chapter forty-three is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******ShadowDrago6: Yes, there will be ShinnxStella. As for the pairings, they can be found on my profile. But I will list them for you as well. HeeroxLunamaria, KiraxLacus, CagallixAthrun, ChrisxFlay, LizxNisha, ShinnxStella, and DearkaxMirillia.******

******Navek: Glad you liked it. And ZAFT will use Neo GENESIS.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******reverse read: Well, he did make a big mistake. You will what he has planned next. XD!******

******AXL999: Yep! XD!******

******MWSeraph: Liz and Nisha will get that moment here for sure. And I do have plans for a new unit to be limited mass production for the ace pilots that will defend the Messiah, so you can expect that for sure. Also, there will be an idea from Gundam Wing as well. ;) And ZAFT will improve their training in the year to come. I also plan to have Kira fight Rey in the end, so don't worry. He will have a few DRAGOONs as well to give him that edge he needs. XD! And these suggestions help a lot. Thanks!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Yep! I wanted to pull that one for some time! XD!******

******Final Genesis: I know! I wanted to pull that for some time now. XD!******

******gameziod: It's okay. That happens. And yep! Zero Squadron is bada** indeed! XD! And the other veterans will join as well. XD!******

**************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-Three: A Call for Counterattack<p>

As the people of ORB began to rebuild, and as NASA began to recover from the attacks, Zero Squadron took up station at none other than Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, mainly because the base was close to ORB, and was in NASA as well.

The _Archangel_ and _Constitution_ all sat in the harbor, the Skygrasper of Neo Roanoke having rejoined the ships at the island base.

The squadron members all sat in the main rec-room of the naval base, each in their pilot suits they had worn earlier on, save for Neo.

"So, the ZAFT forces invaded America as well, and yet neither side was willing to give in: NASA and ORB unwilling to hand over the LOGOs members, and ZAFT unwilling to back down from invading other nations just to gain custody over them. Sounds just like them…" Neo mused as he looked over the squadron members. "And you all were sent to help them out in driving ZAFT off. I must say, I am impressed."

Heero grunted. "Hn."

"Hey…Heero…" Neo began again, making Heero look over at him. "I was wondering…could you help me? You know…help me remember who I really am?"

The Berserker of JOSH-A blinked his eyes in shock at the request.

"Neo Roanoke. Born in the AEU in CE 42. Blood Type O. Enlisted in CE 60, assigned to 81st Autonomous Mobile Group, also known as Phantom Pain. Or so I thought. But lately, I…feel as if I know you…all of you…my body, my ears, my eyes, my…_everything_! I…I want to know who I really am…" Neo explained as he looked down.

Heero narrowed his blue eyes at Neo's words. He could see that he was worried badly, and needed to know in order to put himself at ease.

"If you want…I can help you the same way I helped Nisha." Heero said as Neo looked at him.

"You…you can?" he asked.

Heero nodded. "Yes. But it will hurt. A lot."

Neo smirked as he looked at the Natural. "I can take a little pain."

A smirk crossed Heero's face at the words. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Hanger<em>

Heero led Neo over to Wing Zero, which had the cockpit open already. "Just get in, and don't do anything." Heero said as Neo sat down. Right away, Heero hit the power button and pulled out as the door hissed shut.

Neo looked around as he began to feel this presence in his mind before a searing pain cut across his head as the screens flashed gold. He cried out as he gripped at his head, but at the same time, the memories of his true identity as Mu emerged. Neo's personality merged into Mu's existing personality, but Mu came back stronger. Eventually, the pain faded as the screens went black again, and Heero opened the cockpit at once.

"Damn…you could have warned me about that Heero…" Mu gasped as Heero looked at him with no emotion in his eyes.

"What machine did you pilot near the end of the last war?"

"The Strike. Why?" Mu asked as Heero did something totally unlike him. He grinned. Mu stared before it faded right away. "Uh…you alright Heero?"

"Yes." Heero replied as he nodded before the two left to rejoin the others in the lounge.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Heero had let Mu go and rejoin Captain Ramius while he returned to Zero Squadron's location of rest.<p>

"So, where's Neo, or should I say Mu?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"He is getting…'reacquainted'…with Captain Ramius, if you know what I mean…" Heero replied as he sat down.

Chris felt a deep blush come to his face at the implications. "Oh…"

Flay giggled as Chris glared at her, but she did not seem fazed by his glare.

"That aside, we know that Chairman Durandal is going to take action again. It is a given that he will do so. But…we do not know where or how he will take action next." Heero said as everyone there nodded.

"So, how do you think we should act next?" Tao asked as she leaned back against the wall. "I mean…if we have no idea on what move the chairman will make next, what should we do? Just let him make his move and then move to stop him?"

Heero shook his head. "While that may be an option, we need to stop his next move before it can even be brought about."

Tao groaned as she put her head in her hands. "Great…and we have no data on what Chairman Durandal is going to do next…"

Luna looked down. "It's just so hard…Why would he resort to such acts, and what is going on with him…? When he was first elected, he seemed like such a great guy. And now he is becoming a madman? What went wrong? Where did the PLANTs go wrong?" she asked as Heero looked at her.

"I don't think the problem is with the PLANTs. I think it is with your system of electing officials to run the PLANTs." Aki' replied as he looked at Luna as well.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

Aki' sighed before he faced her. "The PLANTs might elect officials to run them and represent the people yes, but there needs to be more than just that. There needs to be a system of checks and balances if an elected government is going to work." He said as Luna began to catch on.

"Like with America's form of government!" She exclaimed.

"And not just America's form of government. _Any_ elected form of government has to have the checks and balances." Heero said as Luna turned to face him as well. "I should know. I fought for one in my old universe."

Nisha put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He said as Luna looked at him. "You're not to blame here. No one is saying that. The one who would be blamed is the one who is running this war right now."

Luna could not help but grin at his cocky grin. It seemed that Nisha infected everyone with hiss cocky attitude and no one could stay sad with him around.

"You're right. But still…" she trailed off as she looked down again. "…I just want to have this end…this whole war…and every war…I nearly lost someone, no _two_ people I care about, in this war. I know that not everyone is as fortunate as I am…but…it just…it should not have to happen. No one deserves to die, and no one certainly deserves to lose a loved one."

Heero looked back at Stella, who was now looking up at the lights of the room. Xander was by her, holding her close to him. "I know how that feels…and Stella does too…" He murmured as he watched the two.

Athrun held Cagalli close to his chest, both looking at Heero. Kira sat next to them, as everyone else looked at Heero again.

"You know…this whole war began with one act after another. The theft at Armory One was just like the one at Heliopolis, but in reverse. The G-Weapons were stolen again, but this time they were ZAFT machines. The _Minerva_ is playing the same role as the _Archangel_ did, but for ZAFT this time. And they never lost in the beginning either. And then there is Shinn, who is similar to Kira, but at the same time, he is different. And finally, Meer is playing the role of Lacus." Athrun said as he looked at them all.

"I know. And it still makes me sad to see that people still hold hatred for one another." Kira said as he looked down. "And this whole war began because those terrorists dropped Junius Seven as well. It was not all the PLANTs, just a few Coordinators. So why blame all of us Coordinators for the drop when only a few were responsible?"

"That is how humans are. They will always hate one another if they can find a reason to, real or imagined. But, if we can bring enough people into the war, shove it right in their faces, then we can break the will to fight. People will grow tired of war, and therefore, of fighting." Heero replied. "That was what happened back in my old universe, and it worked out. Peace was achieved at last, and not a false peace that was only temporary. It was a real, true lasting peace."

"Is it possible to achieve that here as well, Heero?" Cagalli asked as he looked at her.

"It is possible, yes. But it can only be achieved if what I said happens. Enough people getting war shoved right into their faces and seeing how no one is unaffected by war is the way to end it." Heero replied.

"So, how does this tie into the defeat of that man?" Xander asked as he looked at Heero.

Heero looked at Xander out of the corner of his eye. "If the people of Earth learn of the Destiny Plan from the chairman himself, they will see how this affects them personally, and how it affects their future as well as the futures of countless generations to come. While some people might believe in the UN now, it all comes down to the chairman's last announcement. And then we will see how this war goes." He replied sternly.

* * *

><p>In a separate room, Liz stood looking out the window. She had recently heard Nisha, or who was supposed to be him, had been given the Virtue to pilot. And she had recently heard his voice in the last battle. So, was he back or not? It seemed unlikely.<p>

The door hissed open, and a familiar voice was heard. "Liz?"

She turned, only to see the man who had been the pilot of the Virtue. But the fact that he had said her name could only mean…

"NISHA!" she cried as she ran over to him and latched on, tears streaming down her face as she hugged him tight.

"I'm here…and I'm not leaving again…" he murmured as she looked up at him.

"But…how did you get your memory back?" Liz asked.

Nisha smirked his familiar smirk as he looked at her. "Thank Heero. He restored my memory with the Zero System."

Liz cried as she hugged him again, tears also streaming down Nisha's face as well…

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Lord Uzumi looked on as Lord Djibril was loaded onto the UN transport that would take him to America where he would be held on trial. Beside him stood guards with Yuna Roma Seiran in between them. The younger man was now in cuffs and dressed in an ORB military uniform, with no signs of his former nobility visible.

"I am so disappointed in you Yuna Roma Seiran. Your father made you out to be the perfect husband for my daughter, and then you go around behind her back, ally ORB with the EA instead of NASA, marry her against her will, claim she is an imposter, bring ORB into conflicts that are none of our concern, and then do this, harbor a known war criminal in our very own borders with no thought as to how the public will react. And on top of that, you try to have me killed. How sad indeed." The Lion of ORB said as he shook his head. He then looked up at Yuna. "In light of this, I think it is time you learned some real responsibility for your actions. That is why I am removing your title of ORB Royal Noble and giving it over to both the Yamatos and Dantes. And in addition, your engagement to Cagalli Yula Attha has been nullified, and she is now engaged to Athrun Zala. And no, you cannot gain your title back, as the Yamatos are next in line to rule should the Attha line die out, and the Dantes are more than deserving of the title as well."

Yuna whimpered at the thought of his title, _his title_, being given over to _Coordinators_ of all people. And _his_ Cagalli marrying a _Coordinator_?! It was unheard of! It was improper! And she deserved to be married to _him_ and _him_ alone!

"No longer will you live in your mansion. Rather, the Dantes will, and you will be living here on base instead from now on." Lord Uzumi continued.

Why was this happening to him?! He whimpered again, making Lord Uzumi smack him upside the head. "And stop your whimpering, you sniveling coward!" he growled.

Yuna hung his head in shame.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked out at the stars above Washington D.C. as they faded in and out of view above the city. It seemed that the war was beginning to fall out of favor with the American public, but at the same time, he knew that the people were aware that it would only end with Chairman Durandal's defeat.

Heck, everyone in the _world_ knew that. Only one side could emerge victorious, but as to who it would be, no one knew. Oh sure, Durandal might have the words and actions to back up his claims of peace for all, but the UN had the military, economic, and political power to back up _their_ claims of peace for all. In the end, it was all down too who could rally the troops the best, and who could win over the people of Earth.

'_Chairman Durandal has his silver tongue he can use to try and win over the troops of the world, which does not bode well for the UN if he succeeds. The UN however, has less going for them in this war. True, NASA might have stopped the Break the World Attempt, but that was _NASA's_ doing, _not _the UN's. What the UN _did_ do though, is they brought down the Destroy, and they began to arrest the LOGOs members before Durandal could even do so. Not to mention, they revealed the Destiny Plan, although Durandal has denied it several times. The UN did help take down Heaven's base though as well, and they also saved Lord Uzumi's life as well as saving ORB from being invaded for no reason. But, if one takes into account the fact that the UN did little to help in the first war, and that they were neutral for so long, then it is understandable why the people of Earth are not willing to listen to them right away.'_ Keller mused as he recalled the facts of the combatants on each side. _'The UN might not have skilled speakers on their side this time, but it is not just the words of those involved that makes them out to be the good and bad sides in these wars. It is the actions that count as well. Good moral character and integrity also play a role too, but those things are meaningless unless actions are taken to support each.'_

He glanced over at where the PLANTs were able to be seen, but did not do anything else. Deep down, Keller knew that the UN had only their actions to go off of. When up against the chairman's ability to woo the people to his side, the UN seemed to be the underdog. But, when the UN's recent actions were taken into account as well as their size, power, and economic abilities, the UN came out on top.

It was then that Vice-President Young entered the room, making Keller look to him out of the corner of his eye. "I wasn't expecting you, Jason." He said as the vice-president scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…" he replied with a nervous laugh. The sheepish attitude faded as the younger man stood up straight and became serious. "I was wondering. Have you recently heard of the invasion Durandal tried to pull?"

"How could I not? Everyone in the nation heard of it." Keller replied as he sat down and looked at Vice-President Young. "I can't believe the man was willing to risk it all just to gain custody of the LOGOs members we have in our possession. He could bring the PLANTs into a less favorable light and stir up more anti-Coordinator sentiments amongst the population of the world."

"I know…but you have to remember, the UN has seen first-hand what LOGOs has done to try and wipe out Coordinators. Turning children into weapons of war, sending out Weapons of Mass Destruction on cities that ally with ZAFT…the list goes on! Just_ how_ could the UN allow such things to continue now? There is _no_ way that they would allow such things!" Vice-President Young blurted out. "How could the world justify attacking the PLANTs based on one man's actions!?"

"I know how you feel, Jason. But we have to keep ourselves unbiased when it comes to this." Keller replied as he looked the younger man in the eyes.

"We were the ones who originally allied with the PLANTs, in case you forgot. And given our country's stance on human rights, it is impossible for us to remain unbiased! The UN is the only group that can remain unbiased on the issue of Coordinators! And that is what I am trying to get at! The UN has seen nothing wrong with Coordinators existing, and has seen what the Naturals will do to try and wipe them out! Based on that record, I'd say the UN has very good reason to not hate Coordinators based on genetics alone. Now, when it comes to Coordinators seeing themselves as superior, that is a whole different story. The UN is supposed to represent the human race on the world stage. That includes Coordinators. The UN will never accept Coordinators as superior to Naturals. Oh sure, there might be a few members who do, but if one takes into account that Naturals beat back Coordinators in NASA and ORB both, then Coordinators are not the superior race." The vice-president shot back. "I am not trying to go against you, but I want you to hear this. The UN is bound to see the PLANTs as the victims, which means they could ally with the colonies. And that would cause a world outcry. The _world_ needs to keep in mind that this plan, the Destiny Plan, is not the work of the PLANTs, but the work of _one man_!"

Keller was surprised, but let him continue. "The UN would _never_ allow the world to attack the PLANTs for the actions of one person! It is _not_ the work of Coordinators as a whole! And because the UN is the leading group in the world, the world leaders have to take what they say seriously!"

"What are you trying to say?" Keller asked.

Vice-President Young sighed as he put a hand in his face. "What I am trying to say is that there is no way that the UN could see the PLANTs in a less favorable light because of the outcry they have put out with the rest of the world. Based on that reaction, the UN knows that the PLANTs, and indeed, the _world_ knows this as well, will never support the Destiny Plan. True, some might think the PLANTs just want to rule the world based on this information, but the fact that the PLANTs were also in an outcry means that the world will be less likely to see them as the bad guys here. He said as Keller nodded.

"Ah…"

The vice-president sat down as he put his head in his hands. "This is just getting too out of hand. First ORB, then us…who will Durandal choose to invade next?" he groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

Keller looked down. "It is tough dealing with all of this. I often wonder why I have not lost my mind by now. I mean…" His voice trailed off.

"Why does the chairman of the PLANTs want to mold the human race into what he wants? I mean, there is no way that a human can be that moldable! We just aren't created that way! Our DNA does not allow us to be created into whomever he wants! True, nothing is set in stone when it comes to genes, but that is what the chairman does not get! Our genes are always changing! No one gene is set in stone! He needs to understand that! Hell, our _moral character and integrity_ are not determined by genes! Those two things make people like Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, and Lacus Clyne such great soldiers and leaders!" The vice-president shouted as he slammed his fists down on the desk. "No one is made who they are by genes alone! That is just wrong in so many ways!"

"I know…" Keller murmured as he looked down at the floor. "I know…"

The two men were silent before the vice-president spoke up again. "We were unprepared for the chairman's plan…and then…when it gets revealed to us by Ian Kessel, we were shocked naturally. However, when we did the hacking of the chairman's personal computer…and it was revealed to be true…we could hardly believe it. The chairman of the PLANTs, the one who we thought would be the best person to run the colonies and lead us into an era of peace, was only using the PLANTs to get what he wanted…a world run by genes and genetic determinism…" he murmured before Keller looked at him. "Each of them in the PLANTs, and us in NASA, wanted to believe it was a lie…The one man we had pinned our hopes of a peaceful future on…we wanted it to be a lie so bad! But…it was not…A good friend of mine had worked with the chairman on Mendel before the war. He had been close to Durandal during that time, and while he was a bit eccentric in his ideas and beliefs, he was a good kid. But when he learned of the Destiny Plan, he wanted it to be a lie. He hoped it was a lie…but when Durandal admitted it was not…his hopes at having his old friend back…they fell apart…"

Keller was silent as he nodded. "Agreed. I wanted him to be lying beyond all of my wildest dreams and hopes…but…it was not a lie…Deep down…I hoped that it was just a bad dream…but it was not…"

Vice-President Young knew what Defense Secretary Keller was talking about. Before he had been with the U.S. Government, he had been a scientist at Mendel. He had been involved in a project to cure the sterility of Coordinators, but when the rivalry between Dr. Dante and Dr. Hibiki had grown out of control, the project director had left with her staff, returning to NASA where Keller had resigned. The older man then entered the field of politics and rose to his current position in the government ranks afterwards.

During the time at Mendel, Keller had gotten to know Gilbert Durandal very well, and had thought of him as a friend. But now…that friendship was over.

The younger man could see his older colleague was still hurting from that revelation Durandal had made to the UN's leader. "I know you want to go back to stop it from happening…but you can't. No one can…All that we can do is move forward from here. And hopefully, we can stop Durandal's plans for the world before they get too far executed…" the vice-president said as he placed a hand on Keller's shoulder.

"I know… And you're right. I can't go back and stop it from happening. But what I can do is bring his plans to an end before they begin. That is what we _can_ do." Keller agreed as he stood up.

The NASA leader smiled as he looked in Keller's direction. Yes, maybe things could work out yet…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Lacus made her way into the lounge where everyone was gathered and talking. Like them, she was still in her pilot suit. Heero glanced over at her just as she waved. "Hey there." She said as she sat down next to Kira.

Xander stared at her before he realized who she was. "You're Lacus Clyne!" he exclaimed as Athrun shook his head while Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She growled as she glared at the grey-haired pilot a bit. Xander just looked away.

Luna realized just who it was and gasped a bit. "Is that really her? But I thought she was at the PLANTs!"

Heero looked at Luna at her words. "This is the real Lacus Clyne. The one in the PLANTs is a fake." He explained, making Luna look at the real Lacus with confusion. "The chairman created a fake Lacus through some kind of method, either surgery or cloning. As to why, I have no idea. Athrun said it was to keep the people calm, but I highly doubt it. From what Athrun described, I can only guess that the fake Lacus was created from someone he could use to his own ends."

"So, this is the real Lacus Clyne, the one who helped end the last war?" Luna asked as if to clarify what she had heard.

"Yes. And she was living in ORB with Kira over there, since the last war's end." Heero said as Lacus smiled at them.

Now Luna understood. "I see." She then looked down. "But…why not ask the real Lacus to return to the PLANTs? Why go to all that trouble to create a fake?"

"It's because Lacus would never support the Destiny Plan." Athrun replied as Luna looked at him. "Lacus would never agree to the plan, or what the chairman has to say about it. If you think about it, she was Chairman Clyne's daughter, so she would be able to figure it out the moment he brought it up to her."

Luna looked back at Heero, who nodded. "I fought with Lacus in the last war, and I know what she is like. And I know she would never support such a plan."

Xander looked back before glancing down at Stella. "To think…the chairman of the PLANTs would do such a thing…He wants to create a world where people are just like Stella was and where people are like Heero. It is sickening as well as horrific." He murmured as he stroked Stella's hair gently.

Chris growled at the words. "I know. But…unlike Chairman Wu, Azrael, and Rau Le Creuset, Chairman Durandal wants to enslave the world instead of wiping it out. The man has no care for the rights of others. He is similar to Lord Djibril in so many ways." He snarled as he clenched his gloved fists.

Athrun looked down. "I can't believe I fell for his words! He made it sound like I could make a difference in the world if I rejoined ZAFT! And I fell for it! He made it sound like he actually cared about me! And I fell for it like an idiot! He didn't care about me at all! He just wanted to use me for his own means and ends!" he snarled as he slammed his fists down on the table.

Cagalli put a hand on his shoulder as Athrun began to shake with rage and sadness.

"Oh Athrun…" she murmured.

"You are not to blame for that." Heero said as Athrun looked up at him. "Chairman Durandal played his ability to lure others to his side against you."

"Yeah, but my father was a politician too! I should have been able to see that!" Athrun growled as he looked down again.

Heero sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "No one is perfect. Even your father probably fell for Durandal's speeches at some point. He is just that good at speaking." He murmured. "I know I did. When I heard him speak, even I fell for his words."

"Well, we can't dwell on the past. We have to move on to the future that everyone wants." Liz said as Lacus looked at them all once more.

"We all can move on and just ignore the present and past, or we can learn from it." She said, making everyone look at her in confusion. "If we just ignore all that we have learned, and refuse to apply the lessons from the past, then we will get nowhere, and no one will see the end to war that was promised. If we don't take those lessons and apply them to the future, then those who come after us will never know what true peace is like. I know what I am saying sounds like a dream, and one that is impossible to achieve. But I honestly believe that every person is good inside. Xander is proof of that himself. If we all can reach that good part of ourselves, then we can truly become a better race."

"Lacus…not everyone will be good inside. There will be those who will not show any signs of good within them. Rau Le Creuset was one of those people. True, he might have been a clone, and was confused as to who and what he truly was, but he wanted to wipe out the human race, both Naturals and Coordinators." Heero said. "I should know, as should Kira and Chris. The three of us fought him and knew what he was truly like."

Lacus looked down, but the met Heero's gaze. "That may be true, but if that is the case, then I will not hesitate to fight those people who threaten the future we all want to see happen." She replied as Heero blinked in surprise.

'_This is Lacus? Either Kira said something to her that made her see things from a soldier's perspective, or someone else is posing as Lacus. However, the former is most likely…'_ Heero thought as he looked at her.

"Heero, I know what you are trying to say. And I agree. There are those who will not show any signs of being good within them, but that does not mean that the rest of humanity is like them." Lacus said as Heero grunted.

"I know the rest of humanity is not like them. What I am saying is that not everyone can be reasoned with, and not everyone will see the future that is ahead of them if they choose to be good. There will be those who refuse to see that, and there will be those who will never be able to reach the world that we all desire." He said as Lacus nodded.

"I understand that clearly, Heero." She said as Heero smirked.

"Glad to see that then." He mused before he looked at everyone else.

Aki' looked up from where he was sitting. "You know…if the chairman hadn't been so stubborn and just left ORB and America alone, then we wouldn't be in this mess. We could have negotiated with him if he had only refrained from attacking both nations." He said as Nisha scoffed.

"As if. That man is planning something big, and it has to do with the Destiny Plan." The other Coordinator replied. "There is no way he would have been able to let ORB and America carry out the trials as planned."

Flay flopped back onto one of the couches there. "Man! I hate this! I hate all of this fighting! Why should the chairman continue to fight if he is in a position where he could truly lose all he worked for?!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on her face.

"I don't know Flay." Kira said as he looked down as well. "I really don't know…"

Heero sighed as he looked down as well. "If we don't fight, then…"

"Then all we know is lost." Cagalli said. "You have said that many times by now. We know it by heart."

Heero blushed as Luna giggled at his expression.

Nisha sighed as he allowed his head to hang back. "We need to focus on the defeat of the chairman. Nothing else should matter at this point."

Heero nodded as Luna and the others there all nodded as well.

"We still need one other person to help us, though. And it is the U.S. President herself. With her representing the world stage as well as the American people when in combat, we might be able to show the world that even she is affected by what goes on. No one is safe from the realities of war, even the world leaders. And by having President Hilson fighting with us, we can get that point across to the world population." Heero said as everyone there agreed.

* * *

><p>Eight hours later, President Hilson made her way into the lounge of Pearl Harbor's main base, dressed in her flight suit as well. Everyone by now had gotten some form of sleep and eaten, and now everyone was assembled there in their flight suits once more.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as Heero looked at her.

"Yes. I did." Heero replied as he looked at the U.S. leader. "Now, I know you are aware of the new unit Zero Squadron right?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, it is an international unit, with several American soldiers involved already. But, that is not what I want to talk to you about. Rather, I want you, the President of the United States, to join the unit as well. This way, we will have a presence on the world stage, and you will be able to fight with us when out on the battlefield."

"But…I am the leader of the U.S. I can't just up and leave my position to fight when you go into combat! I am needed to run the nation!" she blurted.

"But didn't you name the vice-president as leader when you were in combat?" Heero asked.

Again, she nodded. She knew where he was going with this now, but she did not have to like it if she didn't want to. "Yes, I did. But that was out of necessity. This is a different situation."

"Still, the same rule applies. It would also bring home the reality of war affecting everyone, not just you." Heero replied.

Now President Hilson understood what Heero was trying to do. He was trying to get her, an elected official and the democratic leader of a nation, to join his unit so that way the fact that war affected them all was brought home. She was elected to represent the people, and therefore, if she got involved in combat, it would show that even she could be affected by war.

"I see…Very well then. I would be happy to join you." She replied as Heero grinned at the response she gave him.

Now they had the final member they would need for the mission of stopping the chairman…

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

Chairman Durandal frowned at the news of the new unit. So, it appeared that ORB was finally getting its head back in the game. That was not good for him or his plans. If ORB was able to develop a new unit involved the nations of the world, then the UN would most likely have to approve it, and if they did, then that would mean the world had a means of defeating him.

ORB had finally pulled its head out of the clouds and was now seeing the reality of how the world worked. He needed to stop this new unit, or Zero Squadron, as it was calling itself. The unit's name seemed oddly fitting since the mission of the unit was to prevent anymore wars. Ha! As if! No one could really stop war! Only he and his Destiny Plan could prevent anymore wars!

But this new unit, developed and run by Heero Yuy was a real threat to his plans! Heero Yuy had on his side two former ZAFT pilots, well three if Dearka Elsman was thrown in, and that meant he knew the inner workings of ZAFT much better than he himself could ever figure out.

Heero Yuy could not remain alive much longer! But his new unit, new position in the ORB military, and his new machine made that impossible.

A growl escaped the chairman's throat. How could he possibly win against the UN now?! Shaking his head, Durandal managed to calm himself down. He had to think things through. Now the UN had several known super weapons at their disposal. They were the GENESIS Satellite, NASA's nuclear missiles, as well as the power of Wing Zero, which was known to wipe out a Cyclops System in two shots or a whole colony if he was right. And he suspected that there were others that were hidden, although there was no evidence of other super weapons that he had found.

Defeating the UN if they had those three weapons would be difficult if not outright impossible. If that was the case, then the PLANTs were facing a serious defeat if they lost the war. That meant he needed to gain the Requiem Cannon on the Moon if he was to have a chance of victory.

A smirk crossed his face. Yes. Perhaps he had a chance of winning after all…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked down as he closed his eyes. Now that the UN had three categories of weapons to use against the PLANTs, it seemed that the war was now going in their favor. And yet, there seemed to be a lingering doubt that the UN was truly in control of the war now.

There had to be other weapons that were just as powerful as the UN's out there, and it seemed to him that they were well-hidden. There were certain areas that could be weapons bases, and the chairman of the PLANTs was no doubt considering trying to take one of those weapons bases.

As if. There was no way that the chairman would even attempt such a thing. But, given the way the war was going for him, it seemed to be likely that he might. One could never truly tell when it came to war and how the man would react…

The UN could not lose this war, otherwise all humans, both Naturals and Coordinators would be bound to the Destiny Plan for life.

He sighed as he tried to get his thoughts together.

'_Both Coordinators and Naturals would be bound to a station for life under the Destiny Plan. But then, if we were, would we even be called human? And what is it that makes us human anyway? Our ability to feel pain and emotions? Or is it our ability to choose what to do with our lives? I just don't know. But whatever it is, Chairman Durandal seems determined to remove it to make us nothing more than obedient drones.'_ He thought as he looked at an image of his wife and kids. _'And if that happens, then we could be considered mindless hive-based beings. No one would be free to do what they wanted and how they wanted. No human wants to be bound to a station for life. It is just not possible. Durandal's plan is not a good final, solve-all solution for ending war permanently. Only one way to end all war exists, and that is to break our will to fight each other.'_

The Natural sighed as he turned away from the photo. Looking out at the stars, Defense Secretary Keller knew what they had to do. "We have to stop the chairman and his plans. And then we can focus on ending all war for good…"

That made him laugh a little bit. The fact that they were putting off ending all war for a greater good was ironic. But then again, the real threat came first. Taking on the enemy and winning was the ultimate goal of the war this time. And soon, it would be made clear what the world had to fight for…

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Lord Uzumi gave a smile to the camera before he turned to face the screen with a serious look on his face. It was time to go live.

The main cameraman nodded and waved his hand. The lights went dark as the camera lights flicked on.

"_This is Lord Uzumi Nara Attha of the ORB Union. It has come to my attention that Chairman Durandal recently failed in an attempt to take over America's branch of the United Nation to get at the LOGOs members. This just goes to show how desperate he is to gain these people. And what does he plan to do with them once he has them? Well, if any people paid attention, he has not said what he plans to do with the LOGOs members."_

In Gibraltar, the chairman smirked as the cameras aimed at Meer.

"_This has only reinforced the idea that he plans to just kill them. Chairman Durandal is nothing more than-"_

The screen flickered before it showed the fake Lacus of the PLANTs. _"Please do not pay attention to what this man says. He is only trying to cover up ORB's support for the group LOGOs! There is only one way to end all war, and that is to get rid of LOGOs. But ORB, once an ally and great friend of the PLANTs, has prevented us from carrying out this goal! Please do not be taken in by his lies! Like all of you, I want to see war ending for good. And that can only be done by taking out LOGOs!"_

At Pearl Harbor, Heero narrowed his eyes as Lacus frowned. This scheme had gone on for far too long, and now it was time for her to end it. "Heero, I want you to take me to the main television broadcast center. I have heard enough of this imposter." Lacus said as Heero stared at her.

"Of course." He replied. The two got into Wing Zero and flew off towards the main television station.

In a few minutes, the screens flickered again, revealing the image of the real Lacus as Heero shrunk Meer's image down to a small corner of the screen using the Zero System's access to the PLANT broadcast center.

"_Please, do not be fooled by that imposter's face. There is only one Lacus Clyne, and it is me."_ Lacus said as people stared at her. _"I did not return to the PLANTs after the end of the last war. Rather, I lived out my life in ORB for the last two years until recent circumstances forced me into the new war. And unlike what you may think, I did not abandon the PLANTs. I would never support this Chairman Durandal and his plans to create a new world order. Not if it meant this."_

At that moment, the image of the ex-ZAFT officers at Junius Seven's remains appeared, followed by the attack by ZAFT officers on the ORB civilian shelters and the American civilian shelters as well. Then, the image of her being attacked by ZAFT officers while at the orphanage appeared, making people gasp at the sight. ZAFT had attacked Lacus while she was at an orphanage and put the children there in danger?!

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller was shocked at the announcement. How could Chairman Durandal have a fake Lacus?! Or was the Lacus shown now the fake? He was so confused.

But what he did know was that one of them was obviously a fake. Based on what he was seeing, there was no way that Lacus could have a twin. Someone must have been altered into a new Lacus using surgery, since cloning was banned for several reasons.

But what did this mean?!

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders, now reassembled at the complex's remains, were all stunned as well.

"Just what does this mean?! Was this Lacus from the PLANTs we have been listening to a fake the whole time?!" President Van Marshal demanded.

Prime Minister Warson looked at President Gonzalez and the two men could see the other was worried as well. This did not bode well for the real Lacus.

"Or is this Lacus we are seeing now a fake? We can't tell, even if we look closely enough." Prime Minister Churchill agreed.

"We can't just assume the Lacus we see now is a fake. There have to be some differences that are discernible. We just have to look to find them." Secretary General Willis said as everyone looked to him.

"Yeah, but what are those differences, and what are we supposed to look for?" President Du Galle asked as she looked at her superior.

"That I don't know, but I do know that we have to figure it out on our own here. We have no idea on what the real Lacus is like. Only those close to her would know, and right now, they are not here to determine which is the real one and which is the fake. But what I do know is that they are with her." The UN leader said as everyone in the room nodded.

"So then, where do we start?" Prime Minister Wan asked.

The UN leader smirked. "That's up to you. We have to use our own minds and choose which is the real one and which is the fake. But only after the transmission has ended. And whichever we choose as the real Lacus will determine how the war goes."

Prime Minister Warson placed a hand on his head. "Oh, great. Just what we need. More pressure."

But President Du Galle had a grin on her face. "Don't sweat it. We can figure it out." She replied before she looked at the other UN leaders. Prime Minister Takami smirked back at her.

This was going to be a challenge for the UN, but a good one in so many different ways.

'If we can guess right, then the people of Earth will have more confidence in us as a result. That should give Durandal something to consider." President Du Galle said as she looked back at the UN leader.

"Yes, but remember, we have a 50% chance of getting it right. If we choose wrong, then the war will tilt in Durandal's favor even more than it already is. And we want to avoid that." Secretary General Willis replied.

"I know. But what else can we do?" the French leader retorted.

"We have no choice. We have to go along with it." President Putin replied. "And losing this war is not an option. Now this might sound ironic, but we have to put off ending all war for the moment. Only after Chairman Durandal's defeat can we focus on ending all war for good."

Everyone looked around the room, considering his words. "Ending all war is good, but you are right. We need to focus on stopping the PLANT chairman for the moment. Then we can focus on trying to prevent more wars." The UN leader replied as everyone looked back at him again.

They all knew what was at stake, and they were willing to put their current mission on hold to end this current war.

"All those in favor of putting an end to Chairman Durandal's plans for the world?"

A large percentage raised their hands while the opposite side only got a small percentage. "Then it goes in favor. We will focus on stopping the PLANT chairman's goals for the remainder of this war." Secretary General Willis replied.

Now, it was up to them…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Heero and the other members of Zero Squad discuss the current situation, and Heero helps Mu regain his memories. The UN decides to stop Chairman Durandal's plans for the world, and the real Lacus Clyne appears for the first time in two years...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	84. GS Phase 44: Lacus Returns

******Chapter forty-four is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******MWSeraph: Well, I may in the future, but you never know. Anyway, I am glad you made some suggestions as well. I like it when reviewers do that. XD! And yes, Lacus is more willing to take up arms, mainly since Kira managed to get some sense into her. But, I will build on that scene from Phase 39 more in the Zaigon arc later on. Just so you know.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******BigMac51: Well, this is a first. I stumped you. XD! But you will see more build up along the way. And there are a few more chapters of political junk before we reach chapter 87, when the action kicks in again. So just hang in there for now, ok?******

******reverse read; Expect a few more chapters of political junk before the action kicks in. And no, Shinn will not back off from the chairman until chapter 48.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Well, I wanted a UN member in the squadron so this way, they would be represented on the world stage. It helps to also have someone from the political arena there as well, so the squad can get what they need at times as well. XD!******

******Final Genesis: Yep! Hurray for Lord Uzumi as well! XD!******

******gameziod: Well, your OC will be in arc three, which is coming up fast. And yep, I received them.******

********************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-Four: Lacus Returns<p>

"_My friends, it is I, Lacus Clyne."_ Lacus's words made everyone look up at her. _"I know that there is some out there working with Chairman Durandal, someone with the same voice, the same face, and the same name. However, I am the real daughter of Siegel Clyne. And I was the one who joined forces with the _Archangel_ and fought in the last war, just like I stand united with that ship these days, along with the Representative of ORB…and the United Nations. She and I are two completely different people, and our beliefs are just as different as well. I want everyone to be aware of that. I agree with neither Chairman Durandal's words nor his actions."_

People were now talking about Lacus's words and what she had just mentioned. Meanwhile, Chairman Durandal opened a link to the broadcasters. "Discontinue our broadcast now." He ordered.

"_Yes, sir…but…we're live."_

"I don't care. Cut the broadcast! We're playing right into their hands like this."

The line went dead as he leaned back.

"_Those who fight are not to blame. And neither are those who choose not to fight. The ones to blame are the ones who make us fight. LOGOs are the merchants of death, but is what Chairman Durandal saying the whole truth? Well, only you can determine that, by hearing both sides of the argument. Is that the real story the chairman is telling us? Naturals are not to blame, neither are Coordinators. Just blame someone else. Blame the world itself. He tells you you're not to blame, but please do not become trapped in his web of lies. But rest assured, I am not defending LOGOs or Lord Djibril. However, I simply do not trust Chairman Durandal. Friends, please, we must look beneath the surface and find out what the chairman's real objectives are…"_

People were now talking even more than before. It seemed that what the UN had been saying was possibly true, as Lacus, the second one, had denounced believing in the chairman's goals.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

Several UN members were smiling at the fact that the second Lacus had denounced the chairman's plans. It meant only one thing. "Well, as far as I know, the real Lacus would fight for what she saw as right. And aiding the chairman is not something she would do." President Putin said as he looked at the other UN leaders.

"So that means the first one was the fake!" Prime Minister Churchill exclaimed as he looked up.

"Yes, but we can't be certain about that. Only with the proper data would we be able to determine that." President Van Marshal replied as he looked at the other world leaders in the room as well.

A few murmurs went around the room, but no one else spoke up.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

"Prepare another shuttle for take-off at once." The chairman ordered as Meer came up beside him.

"I…I'm sorry sir." She stammered. "I tried…It's just…"

"Yes…an unexpected turn of events." The chairman replied as he looked at her. "It must have been a great shock to you, as it was to me…I'm very sorry…"

Meer gasped at his words before he continued. "How could something like this have happened? But…now that it has…we're going to have to adjust our plans accordingly."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

American leaders, both military and otherwise, were now murmuring as they gathered in the Capitol building. Vice-President Young stood before them all, him having called into session an emergency meeting of Congress and the American Government.

"Now, as most of you are aware, there was a recent transmission today by not only Lord Uzumi of ORB, but by _two_ Lacus Clynes. One was with the chairman, the other was against him. As of recently, many of the American citizens are demanding to know which is the real and which is the fake. We need to figure out how we are going to handle this." The vice-president said as several American leaders looked around the room.

A senator snorted. "As if. We should just stay out of this and try to focus on stopping this Destiny Plan." He replied gruffly.

"What if the fake Lacus Clyne is just a victim of the chairman's plans?" Vice-President Young shot back.

Several other senators and representatives murmured at his words. It was true the fake could be a victim, or she could be a willing participant.

"All that aside, we need to focus on putting the citizens' fears at ease. This is a ploy by the chairman, using a fake Lacus Clyne. Only one is the real daughter of the late Chairman Clyne." Defense Secretary Keller put in. Many agreed. "And from the few photos I have seen of Lacus, she often wears the same hair-clip as the second Lacus that was shown."

Many murmurs erupted in the chamber, but the vice-president growled before speaking again.

"That may be true, but we can't know which is the real one for sure. No one can tell over the video that was just shown." The NASA vice-leader replied as the murmurs died down.

"So, which should we choose as the real one?" A representative asked. "The first one or the second?"

"I'd say the second Lacus. She seems to be the most honest and forward yet." Another representative replied.

"No way, it is the first who is the real one!" a Senator shouted as a match began to build in massive chamber.

"_ENOUGH!"_ the vice-president shouted as he slammed his hands down on the table. People stopped arguing long enough to face him. "We should not engage in such childish behavior! We, as the capital of America, should be able to reassure the people of our nation that there is only one Lacus Clyne! We should not be arguing about which is the real and which is the fake. We need to decide and we need to do it _now_!"

Silence reigned before the lead Senator spoke. "All in favor of Lacus two being the real one?"

A large majority believed it as they raised their hands.

It was decided.

* * *

><p><em>Gibraltar<em>

"There's nothing to worry about." Chairman Durandal said as he looked at Meer. "But in the meantime, it would be better if you kept a low profile."

"You mean…but I…" Meer could not find the right words to say.

"I'll make sure you're taken care of." Durandal said as a smirk crossed his face. "I appreciate everything you have done for us."

Meer recalled what Athrun had said to her before he had left.

"You helped save the world through your efforts, your hard work. I will never forget that, and the people will never forget it either." The chairman purred as Meer stared at him. "It will be for only a short while."

Her guard faced her. "Ms. Lacus, shall we?"

Meer was then led onto the shuttle, the chairman sneering at her.

"I will make my way up to Messiah as planned." He said as he faced his two aides. "Any movement from the Alliance forces on the Moon?"

"No sir, nothing yet."

"Is that so?" the chairman murmured. "This world is indeed full of surprises."

"Yes, sir."

"But it's too late now…We've already come too far…"

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

People were talking about the two Lacuses that had appeared as well while Rey made his way back to his room.

Shinn stared after Rey, not wanting to get caught up in a debate about the two Lacus Clynes with him, since Rey would just say that the chairman was right and that he was wrong.

Instead, Shinn put his head in his hands as he tried to figure out what to do next.

He knew that he could just leave ZAFT, but then that would put Mayu and Stella in danger of being attacked. However…he recalled seeing the Gaia in that invasion of America. It had been helping the new Zero Squadron fight off the ZAFT forces. Was it possible that Stella was…No! The American forces would never send her to fight if she had just recovered fully!

He shook his head again. What was he going to do?!

In the bridge, Captain Gladys entered. "Eh, Captain?"

"Look, don't bother asking me cause I don't know what's going on either." She replied. "But there's one thing I do know. Fake or not, Lacus Clyne is not our commanding officer. It's not as if she gives us our orders and that's…" she was cut off as the com-line beeped.

"It's from fleet headquarters ma'am!" the com-officer replied. "Upon returning to Carpentaria, the _Minerva_ is to take off right away and rendezvous with the Lunar Fleet."

"Take off, as in returning to space?!" the captain asked. It did not seem possible.

* * *

><p><em>Requiem<em>

The last cannon part was moving into place, as LOGOs had sent one last order to the Alliance forces stationed there. They were to fire the Requiem at the PLANTs, but something was off. Lord Djibril had not yet arrived. What was taking the man so long?!

The lead general growled. "That man is taking forever to get here! And here I thought he was willing to pull an all-out attack on the PLANTs!"

'_That man probably went soft on us! Well, so much for him! He is like all the other soft politicians around! They claim that they are necessary, these weapons, and they spend a fortune building these things! But then those softies don't have the guts to use them! When that happens, soldiers tend to wonder, what are we out here for anyway?'_ the man thought as he frowned.

Then another thought crossed his mind. _'Then again, some politicians like President Hilson don't mess around. And the UN recently showed the guts to attack the PLANTs with that new super weapon of theirs as well. That makes me wonder, what are they up to?'_

* * *

><p><em>GENESIS Satellite<em>

The twin rings of solar panels moved around the end of the satellite, the generator's power slowly rebuilding from that last attack.

NAZAFT officers drifted around the satellite, keeping the systems running and at full capacity. The major in charge sighed. "Man…just when we get the order to fire this baby, it all has to be at low power so as to not take any more lives! Talk about a waste of power!" he groaned as his hat floated off of his head.

"Well, sir, at least the president even authorized us to fire on the PLANTs. I mean, she could have been like most politicians and never used it." An aide replied.

The major laughed. "True. That is always true. But then again, we wouldn't be out here if that was the case. I'd be planet-side while you would be stuck on transport duty!" he rebutted.

Both men laughed again before a reader bleeped.

"We have a full charge. 100% power to the battery holds is now confirmed." The aide reported as the major nodded.

"Very good. We can't let ZAFT or the Alliance try anything this time." He replied as he looked out his window.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

The ZAFT Lunar Fleet began to launch its machines, which were getting ready to fight the Alliance forces in the area.

Both sides needed to attack the other to gain the edge.

Commander Diana Kessel grunted at the number of units. "So, the reports were right. The Alliance does have a large number of units here."

"Yeah, but why here, I don't think we'll find out that easily." Ajay replied.

The two sides began to engage one another, never letting up on the fire.

* * *

><p>"Suspicious activity in Sector 12?" the chairman asked.<p>

"Yes sir. Because it's outside the Defensive Warning area, it took a while to respond. It's a slow-moving O'Neil type colony." An aide replied.

"Is it heading for the PLANTs?" Durandal asked.

"Yes sir! Although it's still a significant distance away…"

The Kessel Team began to attack the troops there, intent on wiping out the old colony's remains.

But the Alliance forces did not let up.

"The Kessel team encountered its escort fleet, and are engaging the enemy even as we speak sir." The aid continued.

"Alright. Give top priority to anymore messages from them." Durandal ordered.

"Yes sir."

As the shuttle reached Messiah, Durandal could not help but smirk.

* * *

><p>The colony came to a stop, making Diana growl. "Why did they stop the colony's remains here?!"<p>

In the Requiem, the personnel prepared to fire the cannon.

Outside the battle boundaries, the _Nile_-class ship the _Nile_ saw what was going on and decided to aid in the attack.

"_All NAZAFT pilots, prepare to launch."_ The com-officer said as the pilots ran to their stations.

In a few minutes, the Raptors of NASA were sent out, the Kessel team their destination.

Diana saw the approaching fighters and growled. "Great. Now NASA wants to engage us as well?!" As if to answer her point, the Raptor units fired on the Alliance Windams instead, making her grin.

"Okay, so that answers that question." She smirked as she fired on a WIndam.

The two sides battled it out even more fiercely than before, but with the _Nile_ in the area, the Kessel Team had the edge this time.

"_You need a hand?"_ a pilot asked as Diana smirked.

"I'd like that."

The Raptor pilot flew around, taking out a few Windams that tried to sneak up on her while she did the same for the NAZAFT pilot.

"Thanks." Diana purred as the pilot laughed.

"_No problem. Considering you guys need all the help you can get, it seems appropriate to aid you."_ He replied.

"What does that mean?!" she snapped.

"_Nothing."_ The NAZAFT pilot replied as he flew away.

Meanwhile, the _Nile_ was engaging the escort fleet. Since it was a capital ship, it was outfitted with far more weapons and could handle a large fleet like that they were facing with no problem.

But that did not mean it was invincible. In fact, the ship was far from it. The larger size and faster speed meant it could avoid most shots much more easily than even the ZAFT flagship!

The commander of the _Nile_ smirked as his ship fired on a trio of escorts. They did not stand a chance against the new beam weapons of the ship he now commanded. Even a few missiles were thrown in, taking out another two escorts.

* * *

><p>Down on the Moon, the cannon was charging up as the general in charge grinned. Djibril might not be there, but that did not mean he could take that shot instead!<p>

Near the engines of the colony's remains, Ajay fired a few shots off, hitting the engines and exploding them.

The general at the Requiem sneered. "Now, Durandal…I will finish what Djibril started!" the man snarled as he pulled the trigger. "Target Aprilius!"

The beam launched, missing the battling sides by a few mere meters. Both sides evaded, but due to the engines on the tube being destroyed, the line-up was off. The beam missed the PLANTs capital, but by no more than three inches at the least!

Still, one PLANT was hit, and it was sent careening into another PLANT. The two crashed into one another, killing all the Coordinators inside.

Durandal was stunned at what happened. How could he have missed this?!

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders were all thrown into a fury at what happened. "How could this have happened?! How could we have missed the cannon on the Moon?!" Prime Minister Churchill demanded.

"The Alliance has gone too far!" Prime Minster Warson snarled as he slammed his hands down on the table. "That thing needs to be wiped out!"

Every UN leader agreed. That weapon was not to go untouched!

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

The American government was in a frenzy at the news of the attack! How could this have slipped by even their sensors at New Juneau?!

"Damn it! Have NAZAFT target the nearest cylinder and destroy it! If one is even destroyed, then the beam can't be fired in the same manner as this one was!" Vice-President Young ordered at once.

"Yes sir!" Defense Secretary Keller replied as he ran off to do so.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Even Zero Squadron was on edge after that attack. "How could this have happened?" Flay asked as she staggered back. Heero clenched his fists as everyone there felt the same he did.

Stella was shaking now, Xander holding her close to him. Kira looked on in horror, as did Cagalli and Athrun. Everyone there was horrified at the power of that cannon.

* * *

><p><em>Carpentaria<em>

"Captain!" Arthur shouted as Captain Gladys ran out of her room.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

"What?!" Lord Uzumi demanded. "At the PLANTs?!"

The aide nodded. This was too horrible for even him to believe!

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"How could this have happened?!" Captain Gladys asked as she stared at the carnage on the main monitor.

In the main lounge, Shinn and the other pilots were staring as well.

"How…how could…" Shinn was at a loss for words.

"The Alliance did this." Rey snarled as everyone looked to him. "They are going to pay!"

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

The battle continued to rage, but this time, a group of NAZAFT units had been sent to another tube to destroy that as well.

Diana Kessel cried out as she attacked a ship with her machine's weapons. It blew apart, but she did not stop at just one.

"You will PAY for that!" She shouted as tears ran down her face. Her home had just been attacked_, with no mercy!_ So of course, she was out for blood.

The _Nazca_-class were firing as well now, the _Nile_ joining in using its beam weaponry.

The target, the side of the O'Neil colony's remains, was hit and it blew up, followed by some Orthos-cannon wielding ZAKUs attacks. The beams managed to cut through the colony's remains' splitting them down the middle.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"They fired from the far side of the Moon while we were monitoring the near side. I would have imagined the built something like that at their base there." Rey said as he looked over the beam's path.

"How?! How could they do something like that?! It's impossible!" Heine said.

"They installed several systems in abandoned colonies, and used them to bend the beam several times." Rey replied as the data came up.

"No way…" Shinn murmured.

"With this system, no matter where the cannon is, with enough deflection points in the right positions, they can hit anything they want. A devilish tactic indeed…" Rey replied.

"How could they?!" Shinn snarled.

"We're the ones to blame, for not getting Djibril from ORB." Rey said as Shinn growled.

"We tried! That's not fair, blaming us for not trying!" Shinn countered.

Rey did not buy it though, making Shinn growl.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later<em>

"The ship is ready for take-off ma'am!" Arthur reported as the crew ran through a final check.

"I know everyone's tired from all the fighting we've been doing, but this is crucial. If we don't rise to the occasion, we might not have a home to return to." Captain Gladys said as the crew looked at her. "Are you with me?"

"Yea ma'am!" they replied.

"Engines at maximum! _Minerva_ is taking off!" She said as the engines powered up.

With the aid of massive boosters, the ship was able to leave the Earth behind.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

"This is like what happened with GENESIS. This will never be forgotten…" Athrun murmured as everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, but not just by the PLANTs either. _No one_ wants something like this to happen!" Kira added.

"But we…seem to have no way of breaking this chain! Someone is attacked, and they respond, which prompts another attack." Lacus murmured, now back from her announcement in the TV station.

"It is human nature Lacus. People will react that way." Heero murmured as everyone looked at him in agreement.

"Everyone wants to have a happy life, to be happy. But then everyone fights because they think it's the only way they can achieve that. Perhaps the chairman intends to show us a new solution to this problem. He talks about a world without the threat of war. What would a world where all conflict had been eliminated look like?" Lacus continued. "A world where every single detail of a person's life would be decided at birth, based on their genes? That's what I think."

Everyone in the room gasped, save for a select few. "By genetics?" Flay asked.

"The Destiny Plan…" Kira confirmed.

"A world where a person's role in life is determined by their genes…and those who don't conform are weeded out…" Athrun murmured as everyone looked at each other. "And adjusted…"

"Weeded out…adjusted?" Meyrin asked.

"In a world like that, everyone would be free from uncertainties about their role in life…and their future…" Athrun said. "They could live their lives untroubled by worries or doubts."

"They'd live according to the destinies decided for them." Heero growled as he clenched his fists.

"Manipulating the essence of humanity, our genes, to achieve all the power we seek. For Coordinators, it's the ultimate destination…" Kira added.

"There would be no war in such a world." Lacus said. "Everyone would see that fighting was pointless…because each person would know their destiny…"

"And what does Durandal become in such a world?" Chris asked. "The King?"

"Destiny would be king, or our genes would. He would be a high-priest." Flay murmured.

"Pointless." Athrun growled.

"Is it really pointless though?" Kira asked.

"What? We never do pointless things?" Chris asked in a joking manner.

"You know…I'm not the type of person who gives up." Athrun said. Kira and the others smirked at his words.

"I'm the same way." Kira said.

"Me too." Chris added.

"Me too." Cagalli replied.

"Don't forget me." Akira replied.

"And me." Tao added.

"Me as well." Nisha replied.

"And me." Liz added.

"Me too." Stella replied.

"And me." Xander added.

"Don't forget me." Luna cut in.

"And me." Flay replied.

"And me." Dearka replied.

"And me." President Hilson replied.

Meyrin nodded eagerly. This was going to be a fun mission!

"We need to go back, Heero." Kira said as Heero looked at him. "Back to space."

"Kira…" Heero began. Then he nodded. "Agreed. The chairman must be stopped."

"We'll show him that we create our own destiny." President Hilson growled as everyone there nodded.

"Yeah!" Everyone declared as they threw their fists into the air.

The energy coming from the group was enough to give everyone energy to fight back.

This time, the chairman was going down!

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

Secretary General Willis looked on at the news of the two PLANTs being destroyed. It seemed that the beam came from the far side of the Moon, and the UN did not have a base there, nor did any of the members. In fact, the closest place the UN had there was Copernicus City, and even then they lacked armed forces there.

A frown was on his face as the destruction played out before him. The destroyed PLANTs did little to make him feel amused. In fact, it made him sick to his stomach as he shuddered at the thought of several hundred thousand Coordinators dying from decompression within the colonies.

'_So, the Alliance fired a massive weapon at the colonies it seems…But the question is…why? Why destroy the PLANTs when the war is pretty much over? The Alliance has no one else there save for soldiers. But…if one of the soldiers fired that…thing…then we have another threat on our hands.'_ He thought as the images played again and again.

It seemed that the Alliance was not going to go down without a fight, the UN leader knew. If that was the case, then someone had to take out that massive WMD before it could be fired again. A shudder ran through him once more. If someone was looking to take it out, then that person would most likely be the chairman of the PLANTs. And if that happened, then that would give the chairman a new weapon to use.

The UN had nothing in their arsenal of weapons to take that thing on and win. Well, nothing that could be used in time. The only weapon that stood a chance against the Moon weapon was the GENESIS Satellite. And that was not counting the Twin Buster Rifle, which was not a UN weapon anyway. _'Out of all the weapons the UN has, only the GENESIS Satellite can stand up to the Alliance weapon on the Moon. But even then, it is uncertain if the GENESIS Satellite can even beat it…'_

Secretary General Willis stood up before facing the other UN members in the room. "My fellow UN leaders…it appears we have a situation on our hands, and one that is not in our favor." He said, a grim tone to his voice as he spoke. "As most of you know, the UN has a substantial number of powerful weapons at its disposal. But as of recently, the Alliance has revealed that massive weapon that took out two PLANTs. Nothing we have can even come close to beating that thing in terms of nuclear missiles. In fact, the only weapon we have that can even come close to matching it is the GENESIS Satellite, and even then it is uncertain if the satellite can beat it in terms of sheer power."

"So, what are you saying? That we should just give up?" Prime Minister Churchill growled sarcastically.

"No." The UN leader replied. "But what I am trying to say is this. Given that the PLANTs were attacked, the chairman has a reason to attack that base and claim the weapon. If that happens, then he gains a new weapon that could put us on edge."

Many gasped and began to murmur at the revelation until President Putin spoke. "Then what should we do? Let him gain the weapon and surrender when he does?"

Many were talking about it and even thinking of going through with that plan until Prime Minister Warson spoke up next. "No. We can't surrender." He said as he shook his head. "If anything, we need to keep on fighting. Most of you are aware of NASA's nuclear missiles, right?" A series of nods got him to smirk. "Then we use the threat of a nuclear attack to keep him from firing that thing at the Earth. If he attacks ORB or even a UN member nation, then we can use the missiles stationed at New Juneau to force him to back off. And we can also use the missiles here on Earth within America to keep the Alliance nations that still resist us at bay as well. We can effectively end this war as a stalemate!"

People were now talking. "Ending the war as a stalemate? Are you sure that will even work?" Prime Minister Wan asked.

Canada's leader nodded. "Yes. It is the only chance we have to end this war and keep Chairman Durandal in check."

A smirk crossed President Du Galle's face at the news. "I see. If he tries to attack anyone of us, or even ORB, then we can have a counter that will put the chairman on edge. As the leader of the PLANTs, he has to ensure the safety of the citizens. We can use his position against him!"

Many cheered at the idea. But a few were still skeptical. President Van Marshal was one of them. "We can't be sure that he will take the threat seriously. And even if he does, how can we be sure that he is not bluffing us?" he asked.

"You do raise a good point." Prime Minister Warson said as he looked at the German leader. "But, if we don't take that chance, then what else can we do?"

"Good point…" the German muttered.

Secretary General Willis smiled at the conversation being held. "I know this is hard to accept, threatening the PLANTs the way Junius Seven was lost. But we have no real choice. If we don't, then Chairman Durandal will see us as weak." Prime Minister Warson said.

"But why can't we use that GENESIS Satellite then?" Prime Minister Takami asked. Many were murmuring about the lack of it being mentioned as well.

"We can only use it a total of 10 times before the charge inside is drained entirely. That leaves us with 108 PLANTs that can still function. If we fire off the streams of EMP energy, then there would be 80 PLANTs would be unaffected." Prime Minister Warson replied.

People began to talk again, this time about the large disadvantage using the GENESIS Satellite possessed. "That is why we should focus on using nukes as a deterrent. The chairman would not dare let the PLANTs be harmed in the same way again." The Canadian leader continued.

"Yes, but he could also just let the PLANTs get destroyed and he could sacrifice the people living up there as mere pawns or collateral damage." President Putin replied. "That is what I doubt any of us want to see."

The UN members all murmured in agreement at that. A nation's people being sacrificed as collateral damage was wrong, and was a crime against humanity.

"Then should we go through with it? I mean, Chairman Durandal could not care about what happens to the people of the PLANTs." Prime Minister Wan murmured.

"That is very true. But we need to show that we mean business. Once he gets his hands on that weapon based on the Moon, we need to act and fast." Prime Minister Warson said.

A murmur of agreement came from the majority of the room.

"Still, I don't think we should risk destroying the colonies because of one man's ambition." President Van Marshal said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Risk or not, we need to stand our ground and show the world we are not like our predecessors." President Putin shot back as everyone there nodded. "If we don't, then the world will fall into Durandal's hands."

People there could not help but agree that it would be bad if Durandal had the world in his hands.

"Then it's settled. We will use nuclear weapons as a threat to the PLANTs should Durandal gain that Alliance weapon." Secretary General Willis said. "Although, those of you with concerns had very valid points as well. I appreciate your input."

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Lord Uzumi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The council of ORB had recently agreed to meet and now they were all assembled as the Lion of ORB looked around at them.

"You all saw the attack pulled on the PLANTs, right?" he asked as the councilors nodded. "Good. Then do you see who you were supporting? People like the Alliance do not care about who they attack as long as Coordinators are wiped out."

"But the Alliance said that ORB would be spared getting attacked by them!" another councilor objected.

"Yes, but only if ORB supported their ideals and ideology as well as became their puppet for war! That is _not_ who we are as a nation! We do not just roll over for whoever wants our power!" Lord Uzumi roared. "Just look at America! Did they ever roll over for whoever wanted their power?! NO! They stood up to those who wanted to rule them and they fought back, preserving their right to choose their own path!"

Rondo Mina Sahaku grinned at the Lion's words. "That is very true. The Seirans were just a bunch of cowards who wanted to preserve their place in the ORB Royalty. Too bad it failed them in the end." She purred as a few councilors laughed.

Lord Uzumi gave her a wry grin before it faded. "That aside, we have to decide on what we are going to do. As of right now, Zero Squadron is on station at Pearl Harbor, waiting for new orders. So we need to act now." He said as a councilor grunted.

"So what? We don't need to send that unit out anywhere anymore. Their mission is over. We should just give in to the plans of the chairman. After all, a world without war is what he is promising." The man scoffed.

"Then maybe you did not hear about the Destiny Plan he has in store for us if you do." Rondo Mina sneered. "Or is it that you are a Seiran supporter instead?"

Many councilors glared at the Sahaku, but Lord Uzumi knew that she was on to something. "As much as I do not support the Sahaku family, she does have a point. Seiran supporters are not tolerated in the ORB council anymore, and we will not submit to the plans of Chairman Durandal." He growled. "Fighting back against ZAFT is something we cannot hope to do alone. Therefore we need to work with the United Nations to end this conflict once and for all."

Many, while they were reluctant, agreed that it was the only way to keep ORB free and independent.

"So it is decided then. ORB shall work with the UN to stop the chairman's plans." Lord Uzumi said as the council members all nodded.

The world was on its way to forming the alliance to stop the plans of Chairman Durandal for good…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander was enraged at the attack, but she knew her orders, which were to destroy the nearest colony remains. It was clear now that the Alliance was using the old O'Neil cylinders to bend the beam that was launched from behind the Moon. And NAZAFT's mission was to destroy the nearest remains so that the beam could not be bent.

It was already underway, as NAZAFT machines were already halfway done with destroying the colony remains. But what remained could still be used possibly, so that was why she had issued an order for the complete destruction of the O'Neil cylinder.

"How is the mission going?" she asked as a NAZAFT officer responded.

"_So far, so good. But we can't be sure yet. As you know, we are only halfway through. We need to finish up this mission so the beam cannot be bent through this cylinder again."_ The pilot replied as the colony commander nodded.

"Just keep up the good work. Let me know when you get done." She said as the pilot saluted before the line went dead.

Beside her, Ian Kessel shook his head at the images of the attack. "It just seems pointless to attack the PLANTs like that. I mean, the PLANTs did nothing to provoke the attack other than wage a war to wipe out LOGOs." He murmured.

"Yes, but you have to remember, there are Alliance officers who are Blue Cosmos supporters and members, and they may have a high-ranking position in the Alliance forces." The NAZAFT leader said. "I suspect that the one who fired that beam was a supporter if not an outright member."

Ian just slumped down in a chair beside her desk. "But to wipe out two PLANTs in one blow…that killed countless people, civilians who did nothing wrong." He murmured as she looked at him.

"I know. The Alliance does not care who they kill as long as they kill Coordinators. That is just how they are sadly." She growled before she looked up. "But that is why NAZAFT was given this mission. And if the chairman attacks the base where the beam weapon is, then he stands a chance of gaining it. Which brings me back to the mission NAZAFT was given. By destroying the colonies that can bend that beam, we can make the weapon useless to Chairman Durandal."

Ian just nodded. All he could do was hope that the war ended soon, soon indeed…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Requiem is fired at the PLANTs, taking out two with one shot. Everyone is on edge since the attack, forcing them to consider what to do if the chairman gained the weapon, and Zero Squadron plans for future attacks by the chairman himself.<p>

Now for some explanation. The GENESIS Satellite can only affect a certain number of PLANTs due to its location near New Juneau. Since the American PLANT is at the far edges of the PLANTs, it can only affect certain PLANTs. It can go up to 40 PLANTs affected by the EMP stream, which is capable of traveling further than the EMP pulse, which would knock out only 12 PLANTs within range. However, each pulse can go for up to ten uses before the battery charge built up is depleted. The EMP streams can go for 5 uses before the charge is spent. Or one gamma ray energy burst, which would take up the whole charge. Of course, the last use is not a viable option in this war.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	85. GS Phase 45: Prelude to Revolution

******Chapter forty-five is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******theiconofwwe: Glad you got a new account. And yes, Meer is in danger now. XD!******

******war sage: Glad you liked it!******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Well, the EA is now officially all but dead. XD!******

******reverse read: Expect some twists to come! XD!******

******Navek: Well, the UN can't exactly do that because of Requiem. You will see why soon.******

******MWSeraph: A few mid-east nations still make up the EA. As for the characterization sliding back, I am trying to make it more mature still. It is just getting harder. I will try to keep it up though. I will try to keep the balance between my own story and the canon as well. Let me tell you though, it is far from easy. You will also have to see who acts first. And thanks for that advice about the story flow. I will try to follow it the best I can.******

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-Five: Prelude to Revolution<p>

The people of the PLANTs were now in a panic as the ZAFT officers tried to calm down the citizens. Directing them towards the shelters, the officers were able to keep some sense of calm among the civilians.

Chairman Durandal was pissed as he spoke to an aide. "I realize that, but you have to take charge over there! Spare me your complaints!" he snarled.

"_But what about a rescue?"_ the aide asked.

"Yes I understand your point. But what if they fire off a second shot while we are doing so?" Chairman Durandal rebutted.

"_What about a settlement? Or some kind of ceasefire?"_ a councilwoman asked.

"Ceasefire?! We're not fighting against a nation here! We can't negotiate with terrorists who use force! We're not going to surrender to them!" the chairman snapped back.

* * *

><p>The ZAFT forces outside the PLANTs were now gathering in a defensive formation.<p>

Diana growled as she ordered the fleet back to the mothership. "Let's head back to the _Gandwana_, double time!" she ordered. "They will never fire on the PLANTs again!"

"Yes, sir!"

With the Alliance forces, they were tracking the ZAFT forces. "ZAFT fleet is moving. Yellow 13, 6 Alpha."

"Hurry up and recharge Requiem now!" the general snarled as the forces did so. "The positioning for the second movement has to be accurate!"

"Yes, sir!"

"We have to hold them off! We will wipe Aprilius out for good this time~!" the general replied.

"Eighth Mobile Fleet is underway!" an officer reported. "All hands to level two battlestations!"

"Defense formation is optimal." Another added.

"Send out the Third Fleet." The general ordered. "Make sure that the defenses are air-tight!"

The ships of the fleet launched, unaware of NAZAFT working in the areas near the old colonies.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

"_Prepare to receive the Akatsuki."_ The controller for the MS loading at the base said.

"Athrun!" Kira said as he ran over to said Coordinator. "Let me help!"

Athrun smiled at his friend but shook his head. "No thanks. I got it over here."

Kira just shrugged as he looked at Athrun's work. "I see you are up to procedure 2." He remarked as Athrun looked down at his work.

The Akatsuki was loaded into the _Archangel_ beside the Justice and the other machines that were held on the ship.

"I wonder how things are in the PLANTs…" Athrun murmured.

"I'm sure ZAFT is doing everything they can to prevent another attack on the PLANTs." Kira replied as Heero made his way over.

"There's nothing we can really do at the moment, even if we want to help in some way." He said as Athrun looked at him.

Athrun growled as he recalled the chairman's words to him.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Has there been any contact from Headquarters yet?" Arthur asked as he looked at Captain Gladys and the com-officer.

"Just a moment sir. I…I just have a message." She replied. "But…it's the code for a special mission!"

"What?" Captain Gladys asked.

"'The _Gandwana_ is leading the Orbital Fleet in an assault on the cannon's first relay point. _Minerva_ is to change course and proceed to the enemy cannon itself and destroy it?!' What?!" Arthur gasped as he read the message.

"Destroy the cannons?! All by ourselves?!" Shinn objected.

"I don't know for sure that we'll be alone." Captain Gladys replied ten minutes later. "But it is irrelevant, because those are the ship's orders."

She had just told the assembled pilots the mission, and even Yzak was on edge now. Just what was the chairman thinking?! There was no _way_ that the _Minerva_ was like the _Archangel_! It could not pull off such a feat! Hell, even the _Archangel_ had been given back-up during the assault on the GENESIS cannon!

"It's obvious we're the closest force to the base. That's likely why we were chosen." Rey answered.

"Yes. We have no idea how long its power charge cycle is. The question is…how much time do we have left?" Captain Gladys asked. "Everything would be for naught if our forces arrive there too late to stop it from firing."

"While the enemy is preoccupied with the Lunar Fleet, we can carry out both a decoy maneuver and surprise attack." Rey mused.

"Yes, that is the plan." Captain Gladys replied. "This mission is of the utmost difficulty. But…failure is _not_ an option for us."

"Surprise…" Shinn murmured.

"Agreed?"

"Yes." Rey replied instantly. "I understand ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am." Shinn, Heine, Yzak, Saul, and Nicol all said.

"It's obvious we can't allow that thing to be fired again." Rey said. "No matter what it takes!"

"Do not fail us!" Captain Gladys ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said at once.

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_Pearl Harbor_

Heero looked out at the sky above the base, his eyes narrowed as he gazed up at the Moon shining in the night above.

"Normally, the Moon is calming to most that see it, but after that attack, it seems like a big threat to anyone who sees it…" he murmured as Chris came up beside him.

"I know…I certainly feel on edge when I see it right now…" Chris replied as Heero looked at him.

"Hn. The enemy is probably biding their time as they wait for the cannon to recharge." Heero mused as his gaze drifted back up towards the ball in the sky above them both.

"I heard that New Juneau was going to initiate its Lockdown System." Chris said, making the Berserker of JOSH-A look at him in confusion.

"Lockdown System?"

"Yep. It's a system installed only on New Juneau, and for a very good reason. It prevents bombers and any other terrorists from getting inside to wreak havoc on the citizens in there. The American, Mexican, and Canadian governments all built that colony, and as such, it is their duty to defend the citizens who live there. The colony can self-sustain itself for a certain amount of time when in Lockdown Mode. No one can get in, or out, so the colony is safe from attack." Chris explained. "At least, that is what Akira told me…" he added.

Heero looked down as he filtered the information into his mind for later use.

He then looked up as Chris pointed up at the sky. "Look. There's another battle going on."

The Zero Squadron commander also noticed it. "I see. That means that ZAFT must be planning to attack the relay points again."

"Maybe. But we can't know for sure." Chris said as both stared again.

* * *

><p><em>Requiem Base<em>

"Requiem operating at 48%." An officer reported as another spoke up.

"Positioning of second movement almost completed."

Meanwhile, outside in space, a battle at the first relay was underway. ZAFT ships were firing at it while the EA was defending it.

ZAKUs fired at Windams, both blowing each other up. Diana snarled as she prepared to head out. "They haven't broken through yet? Well, then we'll just have to join them!" she snarled as she and her crew launched.

At the third relay, a battle between NAZAFT and the EA had begun as well.

"Damn it! We have to destroy that thing!" a NAZAFT pilot shouted as she fired on an enemy Dagger. It blew up, but was replaced with an older model mobile armor.

Unlike the first relay however, there were no shields defending it, and the number of machines and ships was far lower than the first as well.

"_Well, at this rate, we won't have to worry about the defenses of the first relay."_ Another pilot pointed out as they fired again and again at the enemy fleet.

Both pilots tag-teamed the enemy mobile armor, with one Raptor riding on top of another as extra movement. "Take THIS!" the female pilot shouted as her comrade fired off his beam rifle in conjunction with her missiles. The two weapons worked, as the missiles took out the beam shield long enough for the beam rifle shot to penetrate the armor and cause the enemy machine to blow up.

* * *

><p>The <em>Minerva<em> was headed to the Moon base where the cannon was located.

"If the Lunar Fleet can destroy the first relay point before they fire another shot, then the PLANTs should be safe." Rey said as he and the others observed the battle going on outside. "But if the enemy recharges before that, the fleet will be lost as well."

Shinn and the others all growled.

"And you know that madman on the trigger won't hesitate, not for a second." Rey added with a snarl.

"Yeah…I know." Shinn growled. "They're to blame for all of this. LOGOs…"

"If only we had succeeded at ORB…" Heine murmured.

"It's not our fault, Heine." Shinn said. "ORB was a tough opponent. We can't blame ourselves alone for this."

"In any case, we can't turn back time. If that's how you feel, then make sure you don't make the same mistake again." Rey said.

"Rey!" Shinn snarled.

"We know what to do." Heine said as Shinn growled as he backed off.

"Alright. The PLANTs or the Lunar Fleet. We won't give them a chance to fire it at either." Shinn replied.

"Now, let talk about our strategy." Rey said as he brought up a model of the Moon.

* * *

><p>ZAFT ZAKUs fired at a mobile armor, which just blocked using beam shields. But Diana and Ajay swooped in and attacked, disabling the shields and taking it out in a matter of minutes.<p>

At another relay point, the third one, NAZAFT ships and units were already in the process of destroying the colony remains. Victory for the Alliance could not be allowed to be achieved.

"We can't let them wipe out the PLANTs! That means that New Juneau will be destroyed if that cannon is allowed to fire on it!" A NAZAFT pilot shouted as he fired off another barrage of missiles at the colony.

* * *

><p>The Requiem was the target of the <em>Minerva<em> and it was still charging. "Requiem operating at 50%." An officer said as the meter continued to rise.

"Good. Keep it up. If we can protect the first relay point, then victory will be ours." The General said as a smirk crossed his face. "This will put an end to everything, an end to this war with the accursed Coordinators."

"You're right about that…" Another officer murmured.

"Where others failed, we will know success. And I am the one who did it!" the general crowed. "History itself will be corrected in a matter of hours!"

"We're about to enter enemy territory." The radar operator said as the _Minerva_ reached the boundaries of the cannon.

* * *

><p>"Lower the bridge! Have the ship go to Condition Red!" Captain Gladys ordered as the bridge began to lower.<p>

In the pilot room, Rey looked at Nicol. "Is that clear Nicol? Your timing must be perfect."

"I know…" Nicol murmured.

"But Rey!" Shinn protested.

"We'll back you up the best we can." Rey told the green-haired pilot as Shinn growled. "But don't count on us. If you do, you could be leaving yourself wide open."

"Rey!" Shinn protested again.

"Calm down Shinn. Nicol can handle it." Yzak said, but he knew why Shinn was protesting it as well.

"Then let's go. We can't afford to fail this time." Rey said as he grabbed his helmet and left the room.

The pilots all launched, Nicol included among them.

* * *

><p>At the cannon's base, the alarms went off as an officer spoke. "Detecting an incoming vessel at 10 o'clock sir!"<p>

"What?!" the general blurted.

"Distance: 50!" the officer reported. "It's ZAFT! The _Minerva!_"

"The _Minerva_'s here?!" the general shouted. "Incompetent fool! How did it get this close unnoticed?! Sound the alarm! Send our forces to intercept it immediately!"

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

The Zero Squadron members looked at the news feed, which was showing the Moon battle from space, courtesy of New Juneau's powerful cameras.

"So, ZAFT is attacking the base?" Xander asked.

"It appears so." Aki' replied as he narrowed his eyes.

Luna looked on in complete silence before she spoke. "Why would ZAFT attack the base? I mean, sure they fired it at the PLANTs, but can't they demand to speak to the one in charge there?"

"It's not that simple." Lacus replied from her location on a seat. "The Alliance forces there were given an order, and they were told to carry it out no matter what. They will not listen to reason this time."

Luna looked down at those words. "It's not to say the idea wasn't a good one." Flay assured the former ZAFT red. "It's just that the Alliance forces don't intend on standing down now."

"Ok…"

* * *

><p><em>Requiem Base<em>

"_This is a scramble. All pilots, launch your machines."_ The controller said as they all launched.

Even the base defenses got ready to attack.

With the _Minerva_, they also got ready, with the CIWS and other weapons coming online.

The attack was now underway…

Nicol, under the cover of the darkness, managed to sneak up on the cannon silently.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"_Chairman, the _Minerva_ has arrived at the cannon's base."_ An aide reported.

"Is that so?" Durandal asked. "Is it there already?"

"_Yes, sir."_ The aide replied.

"Then let us pray for its success." Durandal said as the line went dead. Elsewhere, the Destiny and Legend went to town on the enemy forces while being backed up by the ZAKU and GOUFs that were piloted by Yzak, Saul, and Heine.

Missiles slammed into the _Minerva_, but the ship refused to stop. The base was targeted as the Isoldes fired on the base itself.

"Starboard fifteen, descend ten! Stay in the mountain's shadow! Activate Taunhausser!" Captain Gladys ordered as the weapon came online within the ship.

Back in Messiah, Durandal gave an order. "Release information about the battle to the Cities as it comes in. Tell the people what's happening there and in the colonies about the soldiers who are fighting for us."

"_Uh…but sir!"_ the aide protested.

"It'll be just fine." Durandal assured him. "There won't be any panic. I'm sure they want to know about their destiny…about what the future holds for them…and they have the right to know that, do they not?"

"_Yes, sir."_ The aide replied.

* * *

><p>Back at the battle, the Destroys were launched as well, yet another sign of their unwillingness to surrender.<p>

"Why aren't the Destroys launched yet? It's just one ship! Why can't we destroy it?!" the General hissed.

Shinn and Rey growled at the Destroys. "Heads up!" Rey shouted.

"_I see them!"_ Shinn growled back. _"Those things again! They still haven't learned!"_

The _Minerva_'s Taunhausser weapon came online as the cover opened up. "Releasing safety lock!" a crewman reported.

"FIRE!" Gladys shouted as the weapon did so. A mobile armor moved in front however, and blocked the shot with its beam shield. The force of the explosion pushed the _Minerva_ back as the base shook.

Shinn flew around, using the speed of the Destiny to weave between the beams. The Destroy were unable to hit him as a result. He pierced one with the palm beam cannon and flew away before it exploded. The second attacked the Legend, but Rey was able to avoid the beams as well, destroying it.

Elsewhere, near the cannon's mouth, Nicol was able to sneak into the range of the cannon.

* * *

><p>"Additional mobile suit in Sector 6! Destroy 2 eliminated!" an officer reported.<p>

"Requiem operating at 61%." Another added.

"Then let's fire it! We'll tear right through them!" the general ordered.

With Diana and her team, they were already on the destruction of the first relay point.

It was damaged enough to no longer be used now.

"We can't do it! Something is wrong with the first relay!" an officer reported inside the base. "It's out of position!"

"Then just fire it anyway! We'll smash through the forces at the relay!" the general ordered.

Then… "We just lost the third relay!"

The general froze at the news. How could the third relay have been destroyed?!

Outside, Shinn was going nuts on the enemy again.

"FIRE!" Gladys shouted as the _Minerva_ fired off its main weapon again. The beam hit the base, destroying a large portion of it.

"The Lunar Fleet is hanging tough. Just a little more!" she ordered.

Nicol by now had found the access tunnel. "That's it!" he exclaimed as he flew his ZAKU down the tunnel.

Meanwhile, the Requiem was powering up for another shot, even at 63%. "Those bastards!" Yzak swore as he fired on an enemy unit.

"Shinn, we will take out the base command center!" Rey ordered as Shinn growled.

"_Right…"_

Nicol burst into the cannon chamber and stared for a few seconds at the charging beam. "This is it…" he murmured before he flew his ZAKU over to it.

As Shinn engaged the command center forces, Nicol fired off his Orthos cannon that had been equipped to his machine for this mission. The beam hit the cannon's command center as he flew out of I at full speed, escaping the after-blast.

Durandal, in Messiah, smirked at his victory. "Thank you Djibril…for this lovely base…" he purred.

In the _Minerva_'s bridge, Captain Gladys stared at the destruction of the cannon's base.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

"Athrun!" Kira said as Athrun turned to face his friend. "Here you are. We have to take off in the morning."

"Yeah…" Athrun murmured as he looked up. "Even though it's so nice and quiet here, why can't we live in a world like this all the time?"

"I'd say it's because we all have dreams." Heero said as he walked out to be with them. "We all have wishes, and hopes. Or…to put it bluntly…desires. That is what makes us human."

"Desires?" Athrun asked.

"We all want to do this, we all want to become that…we all feel that way." Kira replied. "And that's why we can't stay here for too long. It's the same with you, right? Because I know I am that way."

"We all are." Heero said. "But the chairman doesn't want those kinds of feelings in his world."

"Yeah…if he had his way, we would stay here forever." Athrun growled. "Or, in that case, be _told_ to stay here forever."

"In such a world, nothing happens." Heero murmured as he looked up at the sky again. "And that's why wars like this would never even start. But even so…it comes at too high a cost."

"I don't want that either." Athrun replied softly.

"Are we being selfish? Maybe a little, but then again, who wouldn't be?" Heero replied. "Our feelings are what make us human, and as such, those feelings translate into human rights and freedoms. All because one person had an idea, others might love it or hate it."

"That is how people have been living their lives for millennia." Athrun replied with a grin. "It will be difficult, to not be allowed to fight, or to have no choice but to fight."

"If only the world could share the same dream…" Kira murmured.

"Everyone does share it…" Athrun replied. "That is why the United Nations was formed back in the AD Era, and why it is back now. But no one realizes that others feel the same way."

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

"We haven't received any news about the state of affairs on the Moon since yesterday." Heero said to the unit in front of him. "Given recent developments, it's unlikely that there won't be some kind of trouble though. In fact, you should all expect the worst when we get up there."

"Despite the casualties suffered by the PLANTs, Chairman Durandal is now the most powerful man in the world." Heero continued, making everyone shudder. "He is perceived as being infallible, all-knowing, and unwavering in his beliefs. But like us, there are nations, hell, even the _UN_ fears, how powerful he has become."

"The UN wants world peace more than anything." President Hilson added. "And that will come with freedom and independence, _not_ obedience and submissiveness."

"I hope that you all will support these beliefs we all share now." Heero said as they all nodded.

"We will head out at once. Copernicus is our destination." The commander said as the squadron members all looked at him.

The ships were soon loaded onto the Hawaiian Mass Driver and launched into space, everyone there saluting as the two ships headed up into space.

* * *

><p><em>UN complex<em>

"We have no idea as to what the state of affairs for the Moon is like. We have to assume the worst at this point." Prime Minister Churchill said as the other UN leaders looked around nervously.

"The Requiem Cannon fell to ZAFT yesterday, and now it is under Chairman Durandal's control! That is what happened!" Prime Minister Warson shouted. "That makes this man the most powerful in the world!"

"How can we counter him now?" The Italian leader whimpered, only to get a smack from President Du Galle.

"Shut up, you Italian coward!" she snarled before she calmed herself down. "We can't allow ourselves to fall victim to his plans. He can force any nation to do what he wants now. But we still have that plan we developed. The one that relies on the nukes."

Prime Minister Wan shook his head. "No! We cannot rely on that! It simply will not work!" he protested.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Surrender to him?" President Van Marshal asked sarcastically.

"No!" the Chinese leader replied quickly.

"Surrender is not an option for us." Secretary General Willis said as the other UN leaders looked at him. "If we are to end this war and come out on top, then we need to defeat the chairman."

"But how?! He has that Requiem Cannon under his control now!" Prime Minister Wan replied.

"That is not enough of a reason to give up. Unless our citizens are in direct danger of being killed, we should not give in. Besides, as President Du Galle has mentioned, the plan using nukes as a deterrent is our best hope of keeping him from firing on the planet. No one should have to live in fear of losing their freedoms we all deserve so much." Secretary General Willis snapped back.

The Italian leader shook as he tried to think of a reason that the UN should stand down. "If anyone here thinks that we should just roll over and submit to the chairman, they are wrong! Many of your nations have refused to roll over for others who want that from you. Britain, Canada, France, Russia, America, China, Brazil, Japan, Germany, hell, _everyone_ has refused to give in to other nations at some point in their history. That includes ORB. They refused to surrender each time. And now look. They are a respected nation around the world for that refusal." The UN leader continued, making the Italian leader stop and think.

"If we give in now, then the purpose of the United Nations has been in vain. Our mission to promote human rights and freedoms, and our mission of world peace, will have been all for naught. And the world will never be free again." Willis snarled as he looked around the room. "The UN was formed with those two missions in mind, and our ancestors responsible for its founding will have failed in their long-term goal if we quit now."

People in the room knew what he was getting at as they all looked at him. "Chairman Durandal knows that this is our mission, preserving those rights and freedoms while working towards peace for all humanity. He just wants us to roll over and hand the mission off to him so he can be called the world's savior. The chairman of the PLANTs has been presenting himself as infallible, all-knowing, and never wavering in his beliefs. But those beliefs of his are what will doom the human race. And no person is infallible and all-knowing. Because, despite the image he has set up for himself, even Chairman Durandal is only human." The UN leader finished.

The UN members all knew that their leader had a point. No one was perfect. No nation was perfect either. At some point in each of their histories, nations had either been discriminated against, or been the discriminators.

"Chairman Durandal might think he is perfect, but is he really? That is what the world will want to know. We need to give them that answer." President Putin said as other world leaders looked at him.

"Yes, but what are we supposed to say? We don't have that answer right now. Oh sure, we know that he is planning to enslave the human race right now, but we can't tell the world that he is as human as the rest of us? I think that is a load of bull!" President Gonzalez replied. "No pun intended either."

The UN members knew that they had to do something, but no one knew what that was at the moment.

"Just keep in mind, we need to bring the chairman down, no matter what we do." Secretary General Willis said as they all nodded…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked on as the military of NASA moved into a red-alert state. This was a time of unease, as everyone was expecting Chairman Durandal to announce his plans for the future now. The world was also expecting him to use the power he now possessed to get what he wanted. Well, the American government was anyway…

Vice-President Young sat at his desk, his head in his hands. "It's come down to this, and we couldn't do much to prevent it…Durandal has much more power than even NASA could gather."

"We can't give up yet. The UN refuses to, so why should we?" Keller asked as the vice-president looked up.

"That is true. But Durandal is now the most powerful man in the world due to him acquiring that cannon. He could use that power to force the world to follow his Destiny Plan!" Vice-President Young snapped.

"But that is why we need to act now!" Keller snarled back. "The UN no doubt has some kind of plan to defeat the chairman of the PLANTs."

The NASA VP looked down again. "It's just…this whole thing has me on edge." He murmured.

"I know. It has us all on edge. To think. The chairman of the PLANTs becoming the most powerful leader in the world. Is it good or bad? That is what we need to figure out." Keller said.

The VP of NASA nodded, but something told him that this was not going to be a good sign for them…

"Just what the chairman has planned, we need to be wary of." Keller murmured as Vice-President Young agreed.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander looked out at the Messiah base, which could be seen from New Juneau because of their powerful cameras. While it was beyond the Moon, New Juneau could see the base and it made even her on edge.

She shuddered as Ian Kessel growled at the image of the fortress on the screen. It was fuzzy, like all the other images that were picked up, but it was still visible thanks to the cameras that could see long range.

"What is the chairman planning with that cannon now that it is under his control?" Ian asked in a growl.

"Whatever it is, it cannot be good." The colony leader replied as she looked back at him. "I can only hope that the chairman is stopped somehow…someway…before it is too late…"

Ian just looked down as he sighed. "This war is getting out of hand. And all because of the chairman's plans for the world…"

"While that may be true, unlike what he believes, true peace can come from freedom and independence. The world just needs to lose the will to fight one another." The NAZAFT commander replied as she looked out at the spot where the Moon was.

"If only it were that simple…" Ian murmured as the colony leader growled slightly.

* * *

><p><em>Veda Chamber<em>

The NAZAFT officers were on edge as they watched the cannon fall to ZAFT's control. In the end, the chairman was now the undisputed leader. He had even more power than even NASA, and it scared them all.

Even Tieria was on edge as he observed the Moon with unease.

He shuddered inside the Veda mainframe, even though his original body no longer existed.

Just what was the world coming to?

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

Durandal leaned back in his chair, feeling pleased at himself for what he had done. He was now the most powerful leader in the world, and not even NASA could stop him.

Yes, soon things would fall into place, he knew. Soon, the world would be forced to accept the Destiny Plan, and all war would end. Generations of humans would be free from the doubts and worries that came with their current lives in the future. Soon, everyone would have the ideal life that suited them best, and war would be a thing of the past.

'_Soon, the world will be at peace forevermore. People will be at ease with their lives and futures, and no one will doubt their abilities. Yes, the ideal world that is needed will soon be upon us, and I have Lord Djibril and LOGOs to thank. If it were not for them, the world would not be on the path it is on now. The only thing that stands in my way is NASA and the UN. Once I eliminate them, then the world will see how useless it is to resist me. And then the new world order can begin. The Age of Durandalites will be upon us!'_ the chairman thought with glee as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"_What an arrogant man you are."_ The old man said as he appeared before Durandal once more, making the chairman growl. _"No one can live in such a world willingly. If they did, then would they be considered human?"_

"Of course they would." Durandal purred.

"_No. They would not. What makes someone human, what makes everyone human, is the desire to live, the desire to choose, the desire to be what they want, the desire to do what they want. That is what makes everyone human. No one can be called human if they do not have those desires."_ The old man replied. _"A desire to live to support the state, to stay in one station for life, is not a desire at all. It is a mental programming that took place even before birth. If one does not desire to push themselves, then they are not human. Oh sure, they might be a human biologically, but really. What makes a human human is the one thing that every person has wanted for millennia. Desires, desires such as the will to live, the desire to learn, the desire to invent. They all make the people of this world human. You remove that, you remove a vital element of the human genome, and the human body."_

"So what? We are far more advanced than our primitive ancestors. Why should we humans continue to rely on our primal instincts when they are no longer needed?" Durandal asked in a smug voice.

"_Primal instincts will always be needed in some form or another. No one is truly human unless they have those instincts."_ The old man shot back. _"You wish to remove what makes us human, and that makes you worse than even the Nazi leader in World War II. It makes me wonder how so many can be willing to follow you even after you pulled that stunt with the pilot of the Destiny."_

"Oh please. I can get them to do whatever I want. I am the leader of the PLANTs after all." The chairman replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"_That may be, but a true leader will act in the needs of the people. A true leader will respond to the needs of the _people_ first and foremost. The leader's desires should never come first and foremost, not when the people need the leader's responses."_ The old man snarled. _"Unlike you, Lacus Clyne is a true leader. She is putting the needs of the people first. Her desires to end war are coming second. And then President Hilson is a true leader also. Sure, she can be blunt and far from politically polite, but she has the drive to do what she knows needs to be done. She put the needs of her people first, and that was never more evident than with the destruction of Junius Seven. It was either let the people of her nation be wiped out, or face the wrath of the PLANTs for saving her people. She chose the latter over the former, because that is what a true leader would do."_

Durandal just laughed as he put down his drink. "Really? That woman, a true leader? Ha! That is just too rich! She went too far in her actions by doing that. No true leader would do that."

The image frowned. _"If that is so, then you are not as skilled as I thought. A leader has to make choices that no one else wants to make, and she did just that."_

Durandal just scoffed at the words. "That means nothing to me. Besides, the UN will soon fall to me anyway. Even if they do find some way to knock out the Requiem that I now control, they will still have to face the newest machine of ZAFT, as well as a special system I had designed and installed."

This made the old man growl. _"A new machine and a new system will not do any good when it concerns the power of the UN."_

"Please. This new machine is more powerful than even the UN's best mass-produced machines. Taking the data of the Destiny and Legend, ZAFT was able to create a new machine called the Legend Destiny. It has the ability to use the DRAGOONs as well as the Destiny's Wings of Light. This machine will be the pride of ZAFT and piloted by our best aces." Durandal purred as he brought up the image. "This machine has nuclear fission reactors, giving it unlimited power."

(A/N: Think of the Legend with the Destiny's Wings of Light emitting from that giant thing on the back. This machine will be almost impossible to defeat for the UN forces using mass-produced units alone.)

The image growled again. _"You believe that the best machines you created will make an invincible weapon? Never underestimate the UN's forces."_

"Oh, they will fall to me. The Mobile Doll system will ensure that. Unmanned machines, piloted by no one, controlled by an AI system, will be impossible to defeat. Machines have no fear, no emotions, and no mistakes to be made. A machine can keep fighting long after a human has died." Durandal replied with a smug voice.

The old man glared at Durandal before fading, leaving the chairman alone in his words…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Shinn sighed as he floated in his room that night. He wondered if Stella was alright, and his sister as well.

Glancing at Rey out of the corner of his eye, Shinn shuddered at the cold intent he knew Rey was capable of. It was like he did not care about anyone or anything other than Durandal's little plans for the world.

He clenched his fists at the idea of treating Meyrin like a thing, someone who did not deserve to live. How could Rey do that to one of his friends? Didn't Rey realize that Meyrin was a living being? It made him sick to his stomach thinking about Rey's attitude towards her.

Shinn closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Lord Uzumi looked up at the sky above ORB, feeling his body shudder at the mere idea of Durandal now holding the most power out of any world leader.

Defeating the man would not be easy, he knew. But deep down, the Lion of ORB was wondering if they could even defeat him at all! The chairman now held the Requiem cannon at his command, and that made Durandal capable of hitting any nation or any city on Earth with just the push of a button.

Who knew when he would decide to attack ORB or even NASA's capital of Washington D.C.? Or even the United Nations Complex in New York? No place was safe from the chairman's wrath now. Well, maybe the PLANTs, but other than that, no nation or city was safe.

ORB was just another target now, Lord Uzumi figured. An obstacle that could be overcome through mere force instead of other methods. That was all that ORB, and the rest of the nations, was to him.

How could it have come to that?

General Dante walked up beside him. "I know what you are thinking, and frankly, even I am concerned and worried."

"Isn't everyone?" Lord Uzumi asked.

The general laughed. "I suppose they are." He then went serious before he looked up at the sky as well. "The chairman claims to be perfect, but no one is. I mean, look at Kira, my grandkids, and Heero Yuy. Each of them has a flaw. Everyone does, and not just them. The whole planet is filled with flawed people who are decent in their lives."

The Lion of ORB nodded as he looked back at General Dante. "ORB is just another obstacle the chairman has to overcome, just as the United Nations is." He said as the older man sighed.

"What he does not see is that everything is an obstacle. We ourselves can be considered obstacles as well. No one can overcome everything. If they did, then we would never have advanced as far as we did as a race." The general murmured as he looked up again. "A lot of our advancements came from trial and error. If we did not overcome difficulties, then we as a race would not be where we are today."

The ORB leader could only nod in agreement as the silence between them fell.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young looked out at the American Flag flying over the capital of the United States as the sky showed the stars above.

It was hard to believe that such a calm night was the calm before the storm. It made him shudder with fear as he recalled the chairman's recent victory. Taking the Requiem Cannon put him on edge as he felt the unease creep into his body.

Just the thought of Chairman Durandal firing the cannon at Washington D.C., or even the UN Complex in New York made the vice-president fearful. Any time now, the chairman of the PLANTs could fire that thing and kill off countless people for going against his plans.

It was enough to make any leader feel nervous about speaking out against the man.

Hell, even _he_ was nervous about it!

Deep down, Vice-President Young could only hope that Durandal would be defeated and soon…if he wasn't, then the whole world was doomed to be his plaything…

Sighing, the NASA leader looked back at the picture of George Washington, the man whom the capital was named for. "What would you do…?" he murmured. The picture gave no answer, but Vice-President Young somehow got the impression that Washington would not give in that easily.

"You wouldn't quit, would you?"

Again, silence reigned. But that was the feeling the vice-president was getting.

He laughed as he closed his eyes. _'Talking to a picture of a long-dead leader. I must be gong insane.'_ He mused with amusement.

Looking out at the stars above the city again, the Natural knew that soon, the time to defeat the chairman of the PLANTs would be upon them.

It was only a matter of time now he figured. The chairman now had what he needed to get the world to listen to his words. The time of the Destiny Plan's announcement was upon them.

'_Now, it is up to how the world reacts. Will they believe the UN and side with them, or will they side with the chairman and believe his words about the UN? It is up to them…'_

In truth, the idea of leaving the decision up to the people of Earth made him nervous inside. What if the people chose wrong? What if they refused to believe either side? What if they accepted the chairman's words? What if they denied what he said? There were so many what-ifs that he felt like tearing his hair out of his head in nervousness!

But, Vice-President Young knew, he could not force the people of Earth to choose the path that he wanted them to choose. He just had to have faith that they would choose the one everyone wanted, and the one that the world leaders and the UN wanted as well.

Of course, Chairman Durandal was expecting the same thing as he was. After all, the man believed that he could do no wrong, and that the world would just fall into line for him.

The NASA VP scoffed at the idea. As if the world just do what he wanted so willingly! No one was that willing to obey him!

A laugh escaped him at the thought of the futility of the gesture. The chairman was even more naïve than he had expected. World politics did not demand that people be willing to lay down and roll over on command.

The chairman of the PLANTs would soon learn about how naïve his plans were, and the hard way to boot…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Durandal attacks the Requiem and claims it as his own while the UN decides to act using the plan. Zero Squad prepares to move out to the Moon, and the realizations of the chairman's actions hit home in America.<p>

Now, for an explanation. The UN decides to use nukes to keep the chairman from firing the Requiem at the Earth. If Chairman Durandal fires the Requiem at any nation on Earth, then the UN will fire a nuclear missile at the PLANTs. If the chairman fires the Requiem at the U.S., then New Juneau will fire off its own nuclear missile armament at the PLANTs. And if New Juneau gets wiped out, then the UN will fire off nuclear missiles at the PLANTs. Therefore, if the chairman tries to attack Earth, the PLANTs will be put in danger. This will put the Requiem in a useless position. After all, as the leader of the PLANTs, Chairman Durandal has to keep the people safe, first and foremost. So, he cannot fire it for fear of another Bloody Valentine. This puts the war at a stalemate for the time being.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	86. GS Phase 46: The Song of Truth

******Chapter forty-six is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Mordalfus Grea: Oh, it will be revealed. XD! And Yep, it will be very hard to beat a Gundam Pilot for sure. XD!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Well, I planned for that all along. XD!******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******Guest: Well, I did have that planned for later on. And keep reading! XD!******

******theiconofwwe: Keep reading to see. XD!******

******Final Genesis: Yep! They will. XD!******

******MWSeraph: I understand the two reviews this time. For your questions, Mu is piloting a custom Astray that is equipped with DRAGOONs, Patrick Zala is laying low for until the next arc, the other G-Project weapons like the Calamity, the Forbidden, and the Massacre have been left behind on Earth like the Dominion, which will be used in the third arc, and last but not least, the rest of the world is indeed using NASA Raptors and ORB units on lease for until newer machines can be built. Now, Rusty will return in the third arc as well. And yes, it is true that some respected leaders were ruthless. As for a ZAFT munity, while it could occur, I do not have plans for it. However, the UN fleet will be about the size of the EA fleet. As for the other members of Celestial Being, they are dead. Sorry. Tieria is the only one who survived as he is an Innovade. Schenberg is in stasis though, so he could make an appearance some time soon. XD!******

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-Six: The Song of Truth<p>

"_We managed to find three more relay colonies just like the first two. We were able to take control of them with little trouble. Except one was destroyed beyond repair."_

"So there were five in all…" Durandal murmured.

"I don't believe it! How could you have missed this?!" an aide snarled.

"Yes, of course…The enemy was cunning, but we might have been too focused on the situation on Earth." Durandal said. "Move the colonies into a lunar orbit for the time being. We'll decide what to do with them later."

"_Sir!"_ the officers replied.

"What about the base?" the chairman asked.

"_As per your orders sir, we are sending the Ruulen Team there. They should be arriving any moment now."_ An officer said.

"I see. Thank you." Durandal replied. "Then have the Lunar Fleet and the _Minerva_ get some rest. The crew must be exhausted from all the fighting they have been doing."

"_Yes sir!"_ the officer replied as the line went dead.

"I must say, that ship did a superb job." An aide remarked. "The Lunar Fleet performed well, but the _Minerva_ was outstanding."

"Indeed. Thanks to them, the end to all this may be in sight." Durandal agreed. "Even if we did fail to eliminate LOGOs…we were so stupid. Who are we to assume that such careless acts will not be repeated? And so, once again, we find ourselves helpless to prevent them from occurring."

"Truly, I am terribly ashamed sir." The aide replied.

"I am not trying to blame you for what happened." Durandal assured him. "I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness…from all of the innocents who lost their lives…But these feelings can serve to remind us that's why we must create a world where this kind of thing cannot happen again. It is the least we can do for all those who gave their lives…"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Shinn stood down at the firing range, unable to keep his mind off of the coming battles. He knew that the world was at stake, but what he was confused at was from whom. He growled as he fired again and again.

Heine walked down and saw Shinn firing his weapon with Rey beside him. The orange-haired Coordinator looked on, Shinn unaware of it.

"_Then I envy you. You don't have to worry about having a reason for fighting. You fight whomever the government tells you to, like drone you are."_ Shinn's words echoed in Heine's mind as he frowned. "Hmph! How could he know anything about me?!" Heine growled as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Copernicus<em>

"_Entry angle set, entry approach normal. _Archangel_, enter spot number seven."_ The controller instructed as the ship did so.

The ship entered the spot, followed by the _Constitution_

On the _Archangel_, Heero sat with Kira and Athrun. "So, the one who piloted that ZAKU that defeated me was this Rey Za Burrel…" Kira murmured.

"Yeah, that's right. And now he pilots the Legend." Athrun replied.

Heero growled. "I still can't believe that Shinn defeated me."

"Frankly, I was a bit surprised when it happened." Athrun replied jokingly. "For both of you. I never thought that Shinn and Rey would be able to beat you two."

"Yeah, I was confused as to whether I should be fighting against ZAFT, so I hesitated." Kira replied.

"And my mind was not on the battle that much." Heero admitted.

"Cagalli was there too, and I was hoping that we could escape the situation." Kira finished.

"The _Archangel_ also went down. That was quite a day." Athrun admitted. "Maybe, that's when it started to become clear to me…that this just isn't right."

"Athrun…" Kira murmured.

"It's just what makes dealing with the chairman and Rey so difficult. When you talk to them, the things they say sound perfectly reasonable." Athrun explained.

"I know. And perhaps they are right…in a way…" Kira murmured.

"Shinn…he has begun to see past the words to the truth." Athrun mused.

Heero grunted. "Hn."

"Heero?" Athrun asked.

"I believe that what I said to him made an impact on him, same with you, and Yzak." Heero replied, making Athrun gape at the news. "He has his own dreams, and will try his hardest to fulfill them, but in a reasonable way."

"I see…" Kira murmured.

"It is Rey that is the problem. He is just too loyal to the chairman to be reasoned with." Heero growled as Athrun nodded.

"I know. He sounds like he is making sense in his own way, but what he is really saying is just what the chairman has already said." the blue-haired Coordinator replied. "And it bothers me."

"It bothers us all, so you are not alone." Kira replied as he looked down.

* * *

><p><em>Hotel<em>

Meer sat singing to herself by the pool, no one there to hear her voice.

She began to reflect on the past events and how they affected her as well.

'_That's right! I did all those things, not that other person!'_ she thought as the memory of the real Lacus came back. She shook her head.

She then recalled what Athrun told her. A gasp escaped her. Was it true? That she was just a tool to use?!

"It can't be true! It just can't be!" She cried. Then a voice cut in.

"Ms. Lacus. I've brought you a fresh pot of tea." Her guard said. "Please, come."

A few minutes later, the two were alone again.

"Um…have you heard from the chairman yet?" Meer asked as her aide poured her some tea.

"No, nothing yet unfortunately." The aide replied. "I suppose it can't be helped, considering the difficulties the PLANTs are having right now. You know what I am talking about, right?"

"Yes, of course I know. I know what's going on. But still…" Meer murmured.

"The truth of the matter is that the situation is still rather uncertain. For one thing, there is word that the _Archangel_ and the 'Phantom Ship' are here in port at Copernicus." Her aide said.

"The _Archangel_?" Meer asked as she looked at her aide.

"Yes. I wonder what they're thinking, coming up to the Moon at a time like this." Her aide exclaimed. "Do you think that _she_ is perhaps with them as well?"

"What?!" Meer gasped.

"You know. The person who appeared in the broadcast from NASA and said that she was with the _Archangel_?" her aide purred.

"Right…" Meer agreed, uncertain about this.

"Yes, that person is becoming a real troublemaker." The aide purred again. "At this rate, she could ruin everything that the chairman's been working so hard to accomplish. Why would she want to do such a thing? But the genuine Lacus isn't that kind of person, now is she?"

Meer was now afraid.

"The Miss Lacus I know is always right and loves peace. Yet, when times are difficult, she is willing to enter the battlefield and fight alongside us. She's that kind of person." The aide reassured her. "And that's the reason we all admire her. A Miss Lacus who does that, must surely be a fraud."

"A fraud?!" Meer gasped.

"I believe that the young woman that stood by the chairman's side and assisted him since the beginning of the war is a genuine Miss Lacus." The aide explained.

"What are you?!" Meer demanded as she stood up.

"Pease, you can call me Sarah, Miss Lacus." The aide said. "I am here to help you."

Meer was now shaking a bit.

"We have to act now to prevent further problems. Isn't that right, Miss Lacus?" 'Sarah' purred.

Meer shook her head.

"Now, help yourself to some more tea." The aide said. "There are some things we need to discuss. I'm sure that we can come up with an excellent plan…"

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Akira sat in his room, looking at the outside of the ship, where it showed the crews of the hanger working on the ship. He sighed before looking away.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" he murmured as he looked at an image of his sister. "I wonder if you are proud of me sis. I only hope that you are…"

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Heero and Athrun grabbed their guns and loaded them, slipping them into the holsters that were hidden.

"It's been a long time since I have been outside." Lacus said as the two met up with Kira and made their way to the entrance. "I've been inside ships for months."

"Really?" Meyrin asked.

"Oh yes. I was in space until just the other day and before that we were underwater." Lacus explained as Meyrin whistled.

"Wow." Luna remarked.

"I know it couldn't really be helped, but it does wear on you after a while." Lacus sighed.

The six then entered the elevator to the main hanger floor.

"_We're just heading out now, Captain Ramius."_ Kira said over the com-line.

"Okay. Just be careful when you're out there." She replied.

The six then headed out into the city, Heero looking back at the ship before he turned away again.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_Pentagon_

Defense Secretary Keller looked out at the sky above the city, his eyes filled with sadness that reflected his mood.

It had been three months since the drop of Junius Seven, and even though the damage was being repaired, some of the buildings and monuments would always bear the scars of the aftermath.

Even with the repairs going on, the remains of those lost were still being recovered and ID'd, a huge plus to the genetic technologies of the C.E. era. But it did not help to sooth the sadness of those who were suffering from the losses.

True, he himself had not lost a loved one in the aftermath, but it still hurt because he had seen those lives be snuffed out by the debris impacts. More than once, the older Natural had wanted to run out to comfort a child who was crying over the loss of a parent or sibling.

Defense Secretary Keller closed his eyes as he turned away. It was still hard to see the reconstruction of his home. After all, who wouldn't be sad after seeing all those civilian lives being taken in the impacts of Junius Seven's remains? He sighed as he slumped down in his desk, head in his hands.

Looking out at the American flag above the Pentagon, the Natural could see that there were soldiers who were saluting it as they walked by. Flames no longer flickered amongst the ruins, but there were still remnants of the fires that had once raged among the damaged and collapsed buildings. Washington D.C. no longer looked like a war zone, but the damage was still present.

The sky above was quiet, but in the ruins of Washington D.C., the sirens were still wailing in the clean-up zones because of falling debris from buildings. No one wanted to work to clean up the mess of a few terrorists, but if they did so in the aftermath of 9/11 all those years ago, then they could do it again. Sitting up, Keller glanced down at a few soldiers that walked underneath his window to his office. One of them was covered in soot that was from the remains of a building, while the other two were uninjured and fine.

He shook his head at the weak motives the terrorists must have had to drop the remains of a colony onto the planet below.

Turning away from the window, Keller looked back at the three flags he had in his office, one of his home state, one of his home nation, and one of the United Nations. The American flag on his desk made him smile with a bit of pride. America seemed to come back stronger each time the nation was attacked in some way, shape, or form. That was what made them so great, he mused. The ability to bounce back from any attack on them made the nation very formidable in many ways. Hell, it made them even more formidable than the PLANTs had first expected.

A laugh escaped him before he looked back outside again. Yes, while the losses of life were sad indeed, America and the world could recover from this and learn so that it never happened again.

* * *

><p><em>Copernicus<em>

"This is my first time in Copernicus." Lacus said. "How about you?"

"Yeah, me too." Meyrin said as Luna nodded.

"Hey, Heero, why did you come with us?" Athrun asked as Heero looked back.

"I wanted to get out, and my coffee supply is low." He replied.

Haro hopped around as Luna, Lacus, and Meyrin went around, checking out the shops and other stores.

"Don't be so upset Athrun." Kira said as he looked at his friend.

"I'm not upset." Athrun replied. "Just a little appalled."

"But that's the same thing." Kira replied.

"Just think about it!" Athrun snapped. "It's Lacus!"

"Yes?" Said Coordinator asked.

"Uh…It's nothing!" Kira replied.

Lacus put her headphones back on as Athrun watched.

"Don't worry Athrun." Heero told the Coordinator. "Lacus will be fine. Stop trying to take care of everything by yourself. She has Zero Squadron members around to defend her."

At a clothing store, Lacus tried on several outfits, which Kira said looked great on her…all of them. Luna was next, looking right at Heero. "What do you think, Heero?" She asked as the famed pilot blushed. She was wearing quite the revealing swimsuit, which showed off her curves nicely, as well as got Heero aroused a bit. He coughed as he looked away, trying to hide his blush. "Looks great…very flattering…" he replied, his voice a bit hoarse. Lacus giggled at his reaction with Meyrin while Kira and Athrun were confused as to his reaction.

At that moment, a red Haro hopped into the room. "This is Meer's!" Athrun exclaimed as the red robot hopped into Lacus's hands.

All six gathered around as Lacus removed a note from the Haro's mouth. The note read _"Help! I'm gonna be killed! Ms. Lacus!"_

All four pilots were on edge as Meyrin gasped at the note. "This has trap written all over it." Meyrin said as she looked at them all.

"You're right, Meyrin." Heero mused.

"But we can't just ignore it." Athrun growled.

"Is this that girl?" Kira asked.

"That's right. Meer Campbell." Athrun replied. "The chairman's Lacus."

"You mean the fake?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Heero replied.

"We have to call for back-up." Athrun murmured as he got out his phone. "Just wait. We have to find out why their after her."

"Then I'm going to go with you." Lacus said as Athrun looked at her like she was nuts.

"Are you nut-" he was cut off by her.

"The person who sent this note is asking for me." Lacus replied.

"So what?!" Athrun snarled back.

"It's something that we were going to have to address sooner or later." Heero said as he placed a hand on Athrun.

"Heero!" Athrun blurted.

"I would like to meet with this girl." Lacus said. "Talk to her."

"WHAT?!" Luna, Heero, Meyrin, Kira, and Athrun exclaimed all at once.

"We can still contact the ship." Kira said.

"Are you-?!" Once more, Athrun was cut off.

"We'll be just fine Athrun. We already know this is a trap." Kira said. "And besides, we have Heero with us as well as Lunamaria. We have four pilots who know how to fight. Isn't that enough for you?"

Athrun sighed, but he knew that Kira was right. They did have four pilots who knew how to use a gun.

* * *

><p><em>Outdoor theatre<em>

Meer sat inside the theatre, waiting for her prey to come.

As the cars stopped, all of the occupants got out. Athrun peered around a corner, only to see Meer sitting there. Heero peered out as well.

"Athrun? Heero?!" Meer asked as she stood up.

Her aide growled as Meer ran forward. "That idiot…I told her to lure him onto the stage…" she ran off to find a new sniper spot.

"Athrun! You're alive!" Meer said as she ran forward to meet them.

"Hold it right there!" Athrun said as he aimed his gun at her. "I got your message, and I know this is some kind of trap!"

Kira came out holding a gun, as did Heero and Luna.

"I'm giving you one last chance Meer. That's why I'm here!" Athrun said as Meer got the message.

"Athrun…" Lacus said as she stepped out to reveal herself to Meer.

"Ms. Lacus…" Meer gasped.

"Hello Miss Meer. It's nice to finally meet you." Lacus said as she smiled warmly at Meer.

Now Meer was scared. "You said in your note that you needed my help. You said that you were going to be killed. If so, you're more than welcome to come with me."

Meer backed up, now shaking before she lost it. "I should be the one! It should be me!"

"Meer!" Athrun exclaimed as he and the others stared in shock at her.

Meer was so confused now. "Take it easy, Meer! It's alright! Just relax!" Athrun exclaimed again.

"But I'm the real Lacus!" Meer protested. "Aren't I? I am! I mean, I have her voice, and her face! When I'm Lacus, there's nothing wrong with me!" She raised up a gun as she shouted this, but Heero shot it away from her.

"Meer! Just cut it out! Calm down!" Athrun tried again.

"If it's my name you want, you may have it. Take it all. But even then, you and I will still be different people. And that cannot be changed." Lacus said as Meer finally got the message. "None of us can be anything other than ourselves. But that's why you and I exist and are standing here. Isn't it? And that's how we're enlightened about people, and ourselves…"

Meer was now seeing the truth. "Your dreams are yours and yours alone. So please, when you sing, do it for yourself. They're your dreams. Don't let others use them for their benefit." Lacus finished.

Meer felt so bad as she fell to the ground. At that moment, Heero noticed something odd. There were about eight glints from glass all around them. "Snipers! Get down!" Heero shouted as he shoved Lacus to the ground while the others hit the stone floor as well.

All six ran to different areas with each other, Kira holding Lacus, while Athrun grabbed Meer's hand. Meyrin and Luna were with Heero elsewhere.

"How many are there?!" Athrun shouted back to Heero.

"Eight from what I could see." Heero shouted back as he and the others opened fire.

Athrun ran out and reached the safety of the stone seats before firing and taking down two of the eight snipers.

Heero growled before he pulled out a grenade and threw it into a group of three. The explosion threw up shrapnel, enough to hide the gruesome end the three suffered. Heero grunted as a bullet bit into his arm. Luna felled the sniper who had hit Heero with three shots from her own gun.

"You alright?" She asked as Heero looked at her.

"Get out the med-kit from my jacket. It should have bandages there." He replied as she did just that.

Elsewhere, Meer was crying as Lacus made her way over to the upset girl. "Miss Meer, there's nothing to fear." Lacus reassured her. "Okay?"

Outside, Meer's aide popped up and fired off a few shots from her own rifle before Athrun shot her in the arm and forced her to drop the weapon.

As another gunman reached the hiding spot of the remaining four, he threw a grenade, making Kira gasp before shouting a warning. "Run for it!"

They did, just as it exploded. Athrun covered his face before the dust cleared and he went after the gunman, taking him out in a flurry of bullets.

The aide ran at the others, throwing a grenade as she did so. Kira shot the grenade away, the explosion hitting the aide as she cried out in pain.

Cagalli, flying in the Akatsuki, reached the location in time. "What the hell?!" she flew down and landed amongst the firefight.

"_You guys okay?"_ she asked over the speakers.

"What took you so long Cagalli?" Kira asked as she shook her head.

"_Get Lacus and the girls out of here."_ Kira said.

"Right." Cagalli said as Athrun looked back at Meyrin.

"I put you in danger. Sorry about that." He said.

"Thank you, but I was trained for that, remember?" she reminded him.

The golden hand of the Akatsuki reached down towards the group, just as Heero's arm was finished being wrapped by Luna. _"C'mon Lacus."_

"Meer…you too." Kira said as she nodded.

Meer gasped as she saw her aide aiming a gun at Lacus. "WATCH OUT!" she cried as the gunshot rang out.

Heero's eyes were wide with shock as were Luna's, Athrun's, Meyrin's, and Kira's. Lacus was shocked, her own eyes wide with shock and horror.

Even Cagalli's eyes were wide with shock.

Lacus cried out as she ran over to Meer's still form, Kira, Athrun, and Heero all firing at the aide, killing her with one shot each.

"Miss Meer!" Lacus cried as Meer stirred in her arms.

"Please remember…my songs and my name…" Meer murmured as she pulled out an image of what she had really looked like. "Don't forget…who I was…"

Lacus stared at the picture. She had to admit, Meer looked beautiful in her original face.

"She has a kind and cheerful face…is this your picture?" Lacus asked softly.

Meer nodded.

Athrun ran over to her, crying out her name. Meer looked at Athrun as Heero walked up to her as well.

"I wish…I could have…got to know you better…" she murmured as Heero looked down at her form. "All of you…"

"No Meer!" Athrun cried.

"Hurry Cagalli! Get her to the ship!" Kira called.

But it wasn't too late. Meer looked back at Lacus. "I'm so sorry…" With that, she took her last breath and fell into unconsciousness.

"Miss Meer!" Lacus cried, tears flowing down her face.

"Meer! NO!" Athrun cried. Even if he had not liked her like Cagalli, he still did not want her to die! She did not deserve it! "Damn it!" He swore as he punched the ground. Meyrin was crying, as were Kira and Lunamaria as well. Cagalli looked down at Athrun, a sad look on her face as well. "Oh, Athrun…" she murmured.

"C'mon! Hurry! We can still save her!" Heero blurted as he took her pulse. It was still there, but very faint.

Cagalli nodded and managed to get all of them back to the ship.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Everyone stood waiting as the head doctor of the _Constitution_ worked to save Meer's life.

It was an agonizing four hours before the doors opened and he came out, a sigh of relief escaping him. "Well, we managed to save her life, not to mention she came around soon after." He said as he looked at them all. "Of course, she is not in the best condition to talk right now."

"Can I see her when she wakes up?" Athrun asked.

"Sure." The doctor replied as President Hilson also walked up. "I want to join him."

"Very well. But only two visitors for now." The doctor said as he looked back at the door.

* * *

><p>Meer sat up in her bed, her gaze locked on the bed sheets as the door hissed open.<p>

"Hey Meer." Athrun said as he entered the room with the U.S. President beside him.

She looked up at his voice. "Hey." Athrun sat down by her, just as she noted the ring on his finger.

"I'm…I'm sorry about earlier!" she cried as Athrun looked down at the floor.

"I know. You were not at fault in that Lacus was the target. It was the chairman and your aide who were responsible." Athrun murmured as he looked at her.

"But I still feel bad about it! Miss Lacus was the target!" Meer sobbed as she put her head in her hands.

"That may be true, but we can't change that." President Hilson said as Meer looked up at her in shock. "Not now. All we can do is move forward from here."

"You…You're…" Meer stammered as she pointed at the U.S. leader.

"Hello Meer. I have heard much about you." The president said with a calm smile. "What is a charming young woman like yourself doing working with the chairman?"

"He…he said he…needed my talents…" Meer murmured as she looked down, making the President frown at her actions.

"I see. But…did he say why he wanted you to play Lacus Clyne?" she asked.

Meer shook her head. "No. He didn't." she replied.

"I see. You might have Lacus's voice, but you are not her. You can and never will be her. Her voice is her own, just as your voice is your own. You can never be something you are not, because you cannot be yourself as an individual. That person you _want_ to be is nothing more than a mask that will only hide who you truly are as a person. That person you _desire_ to be is nothing more than a mask on top of that mask. But the person that you _are_ is not. If you hide the person you really are, then the world will never know the real you. And who knows? Maybe the world will like the _real_ you instead of the fake you." President Hilson said as Meer looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?" she asked in surprise.

"I know because I did that myself. I hid who I truly was for several years under a fake name, and I was scared of revealing myself because I feared I would be killed like my family was." the president replied. "I am really Mackenzie Samantha Allen, not Marie Hilson. That was just an alias I used for several years until recently."

Meer gaped in shock, but at the same time, in awe at her words. Here was a woman who knew what it was like to be under a false name, and knew what she was talking about when it concerned the truth.

"I…I'm…Thank you for that…" Meer murmured as she looked down. Tears were now in her eyes as she smiled while looking at the bed.

Perhaps the real her was not so bad after all…

Athrun smiled at the President, knowing that her words had made a difference. He got up and left, leaving the two alone for some time yet.

"Meer…" President Hilson began, making Meer look up at her. "You were a victim of the chairman's plans for the world. You see…he needed a Lacus Clyne he could use, and you were perfect for the role. He molded you into the person you became while under his employ. He took away your _identity_ Meer! He took away who you truly were inside! Can you even fathom what that would mean for the rest of the world if he carried that out on a massive scale? While it would be perfect in idea and on paper, in real life, it works against everything that makes us human. You see Meer, Chairman Durandal does not care for how the world really works. Life is not a stage. We cannot be actors and have our lives planned out like that. Life is about improvisation. No one can know what the others will do. Life will become too predictable, and as such, no one will learn and grow the way that they should."

Meer looked down again. "I…I never thought about it like that…" she murmured.

"I know you didn't. And no one ever really does. But if they do, then they can see how life is really supposed to be: unpredictable and uncertain. If people knew everything that happened in life, then what would it be called? I doubt it could truly be called life if that happened." The president replied. "Life cannot be scripted. Not unless you are capable of seeing the future, and no one can do that at all."

"Then…what he did was wrong?" Meer asked.

"No, it was not wrong. But, what he did to you he plans to do on a worldwide scale. _That_ is what is wrong." President Hilson replied. "Meer. I want you to help us reveal the Destiny Plan as what it truly is. You were a victim of it as well. You can help us make a difference. Of course, we will not force you to if you do not want to. So, will you or not?"

"…" Meer was silent as she thought about the president's words. She then looked up at President Hilson. "Yes. I will."

President Hilson smiled as she looked at Meer's face. It was resolute, and willing to help. Then a smile crossed Meer's face. "And besides, you gave me some great song ideas!"

Both laughed at her comment, but Meer had never been more serious. Perhaps she could become someone important yet…

* * *

><p>Heero sat outside the med-bay with Luna, Kira, Athrun, and Meyrin as well as Lacus while the president talked with Meer.<p>

"You know…I never realized just how many people can be affected by the chairman's words." Meyrin murmured as she looked down.

"Well, that's just how he is." Athrun replied as he looked at her.

"But you have to remember, Meer chose that life. She had no idea how bad it was for her in the end until recently." Heero replied.

"I'm just glad that she saw the light." Lacus replied.

"Me too." Luna mumbled. "It's hard to believe the chairman is so whacked out. I mean, seriously! Why try and make the world follow his plans to the letter? We just are not like that!"

"I know." Kira replied. "But Chairman Durandal does not seem to think so."

Everyone shuddered at the mere idea of a life where everything was scripted out for them to follow to the letter.

It was just too much to fathom…

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders were anxiously awaiting the news that the chairman of the PLANTs had for the world regarding his plans for them.

It seemed the more the world had to wait, the less exciting things became for them.

And that only had the anxiety and worry rise instead of fall.

"Just when will he announce his plans to the world?!" Prime Minister Warson growled. "We have been waiting for several days now!"

"Be patient. He will not announce his plans to the world on command. We have to wait for him to do so." The Secretary General replied in a calm voice. "But even I have to admit, I am getting anxious as well."

It was then that the screens flashed, showing the chairman's face.

"Well, it's about time…" President Putin growled.

"_Right now, I share your pain. The feelings of sorrow and anger are mine as well. How could something like this happen? Although I realize it's too late now, that it's pointless to dwell upon it, my heart wanders, searching for answers. It was not so long ago that we experienced a major war, and when it ended, we made a solemn vow. We would never repeat those mistakes again. Yet, Junius Seven fell, and despite our best efforts, we found ourselves embroiled in another war, which escalated uncontrollably. And as a result, once again we had to grapple with the pain and sorrow and great suffering. So, how in the world could this happen? How could these foolish tragedies arise once again? One reason, as I previously pointed out, was without a doubt the existence of LOGOs, the merchants of death. They created enemies, promoted fear to force the two sides to fight and then collected the resulting profits. Throughout history, they are the people who have thrived in the shadows, the merchants of death. But we have finally succeeded in destroying them. That is precisely why the time has come to initiate the next step. Now is the time for us to confront a new enemy, the greatest of them all. And we must achieve victory against this enemy as well if we are to know true liberation. I believe this is something we should all understand. Our greatest enemy is the reason why conflict has been with us since the dawn of time, and why it will never disappear. This enemy whom we have never yet overcome is none other than our own ignorance and selfish ambitions. Even now, after leaving Earth and reaching the heavens, after learning the secrets of the body, we still fail to understand each other, to understand ourselves, and we face the future with uncertainty. Such anxiety. To be equal? NO! To be richer? Our limitless desires forcing us to grasp at more! That's who we are right now. We sow the seeds of conflict, we are the problem! But we are now at a point where we can end that, where we will end that! We have acquired the means to overcome this fatal flaw. The answer to everything already lies in each and every one of us. As a result, people would understand each other, themselves, and the future. This is the only way to prevent these tragedies from happening again and again. For the future of humanity, I hereby initiate the Destiny Plan, the final defensive measure which will determine the fate of humanity!"_ The chairman announced.

Around the world, people were shocked. Was it true? Almost immediately, people began talking about it, and almost at once, support for the UN went skyrocketing as the people of Earth realized that the UN was in fact right.

The speech had revealed his intentions, and the people of Earth were angry and scared.

In the UN complex, the world leaders were cheering. He had done it! The chairman's words had turned the population to support the UN instead of him.

"Finally! Now the people will see that we were right!" President Du Galle shouted as she pumped her fists in happiness.

"Maybe…but you need to consider what the chairman said. He did not say specifically that it was genetic slavery. It is in reality genetic determinism. That is what it is." The UN leader replied as everyone looked at him. "The world is not to be governed like that. People will have things that they love to do, but will be prevented from doing, all because of their genes. If someone loves to cook, but their genes say they should be an engineer, should they? What if that person is not good at math? Why should they struggle through math to become an engineer if they are not that good at it? That is what the chairman fails to take into account."

The UN members looked at one another, aware that he was potentially right.

"Why should I have to be a fashion designer if I love and am good at politics?" President Du Galle asked with a growl. "I hate fashion design."

"And I like to cook, but I sure as hell will not be a construction worker or a farmer!" Prime Minister Warson snapped back. "I am just not that kind of person. I hate being outdoors for hours on end!"

People began to talk and agree with what the others were beginning to say.

"We should not be forced to be something we do not want to be!" President Putin snarled as he slammed his hands down on the table. "This is not what we should agree to! If anything, we need to stand by our ideals of peace through human rights and freedoms!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

Around the world, people were gathered outside the UN Embassies holding signs that went against the chairman's plans for the world. _"Down with Destiny, Down with Fate!"_ was the chant that was heard around the world.

It was enough to move the UN leaders to action. Of course, they were already doing so without being called upon to do so as well. But the people outside with the signs in support of the UN helped to move them to action even faster.

In Messiah, Durandal was confident that the UN would accept his plan since he had not described it as genetic slavery. So when the UN went live with their declaration, he was sure he was in control this time.

"_This message is to Chairman Gilbert Durandal of the PLANTS. Recently, he announced the Destiny Plan to end all war. But, is this the only way to end all war? Think about it. It would decide the fate of humanity. Is that what we all want? Well, we of the United Nations have this to say about the plan. It will _never_ be accepted by the UN. The people of Earth have chosen to _reject_ the Destiny Plan because of what it does! It assigns a fate to a person, and _that_ is not how we choose to live our lives!"_

Durandal spit out his drink as he stared at the screens in shock. Around the world, he could see people dissing the Destiny Plan. They stood outside UN Embassies around the world, holding signs in favor of the UN and their policies.

"_A life decided for someone is not their life at all! It is what someone wants them to be! If a person is allowed to live their life as they see fit, then it is their life! No person should be assigned a fate to follow through with! That is why we reject the Destiny Plan!"_

In Copernicus, Heero and the other members of Zero Squadron watched the announcement with interest. It seemed that the world was finally listening to the UN and what they had said about the Destiny Plan.

"It seems we don't need to worry about the world being accepting of the Plan." Mu mused as he folded his arms over his chest.

"True, but we can't deny that there are those who support the Plan as well." Heero reminded Mu as the man shrugged helplessly.

"What can I say? The world is not what Chairman Durandal was expecting." Mu replied.

"_Down with Destiny, Down with Fate! That is what the people of Earth are chanting even as we announce this to the world. The people of Earth do not want this fate for the future of humanity. Families will be torn apart by this plan! Husbands who are good at one thing will be forced to divorce their current wives to marry someone else of the same genetic station as they are! Same with the wives! And parents who have a child of a different genetic station will be unable to raise that child! Everything will be in turmoil! That is _not_ what the UN wants to see! We want to _prevent_ that! So, people of Earth, do not give the chairman of the PLANTs what he wants! DO not give him the responses he wants! Otherwise, what we said will come to pass!"_

The lien went dead as Zero Squadron contemplated their next move.

"So, we know what the UN said, and what the people of Earth want. Now what do we do?" Liz asked as everyone there either folded their arms or just looked down.

"We go out and stop the chairman." Heero replied as they all looked at him.

"You sure?" Dearka asked. "He could be on high alert after that announcement."

"That may be, but in the end, even he can only last so long while on the defensive." The Natural reminded the pilot.

"Well, I say we thrash him and that Destiny Plan of his!" Xander snarled as he slammed a fist into his unclenched hand.

"We will. We just need to figure out how we will take the fight to him." Heero reassured his 'brother'. Xander growled, but looked down nonetheless.

Aki' looked up. "We should at least attack that Requiem cannon, if not the relay points first. If we take out the cannon or the relay points, then we should stand a chance of defeating the chairman."

"Agreed." Athrun said as everyone looked to Heero.

"That sounds like the best plan we have for the moment. So we have to go with it for now." Heero replied as the squadron nodded in response.

Meyrin looked down. "I just can't believe that what the UN said as true." She murmured.

"Well, we can't tell the future for sure. Sure, the UN knew what was happening ahead of time, but it was not because they could read the future. Rather, it was due to intelligence gathering that they knew about the plan a head of time." Heero replied.

"It might be the salvation Chairman Durandal had in mind for the human race, but this is not the way the world should be. No one should be given a fate based on genetic information about them. The human race is not like that." Nisha growled as everyone nodded.

"The chairman wants to oppress, so we will deliver his final death!" Heero snarled as he looked up, his eyes hard and cold…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Meer gets shot saving Lacus and lives thanks to the fast efforts of Zero Squad, the UN denounces the Destiny Plan as the chairman reveals it, making the people of Earth realize the UN was right, and the world moves away from what Chairman Durandal wanted.<p>

One quick note. in the last chapter, the UN was planning to use nukes to prevent the Requiem from being fired at Earth right? Well, it is just that for the time being: plans. Once the Requiem is fired again, then it will be put into action.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	87. GS Phase 47: To a New World

******Chapter forty-seven is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it!******

******Titanic X: You never know. XP!******

******reverse read: Yep! I would pay to see Heero's reaction for sure! XD!******

******MWSeraph: Oh, they will. It will take time, but they will. And Shinn _might_ defect, but you never know. Mayu is still in danger after all. Heine will have to choose for sure. I agree that ZAFT will be divided, and those who support him will be on Messiah. You can never tell with how I do things, but I will make sure to have the ZAFT forces in support of the Destiny Plan face trial soon. And I wanted to show the Zero Squadron members as human. After all, that is what they are. But they are bound by a common cause. You gotta love mutually assured destruction too! XD!******

******Final Genesis: Glad you liked it!******

******theiconoffwwe: Andrew Waltfeld is still alive. He will appear again, I assure you.******

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-Seven: To a New World<p>

"_The Destiny Plan is a system for the ultimate salvation of humanity. This undertaking will combine the most advanced technologies with all the genetic engineering techniques we Coordinators have acquired."_ A female voice said as it showed the Destiny Plan.

In ORB, Lord Uzumi growled at the news.

"_All people carry within their bodies information on every aspect of their nature, their personality, intelligence, abilities, and susceptibility to disease. First of all, it is important we have a clear understanding of this information. It may be that you are currently being treated unfairly. It may be that without you or anyone else knowing it, your unique abilities are being denied the opportunity to express themselves. The end result of this ignorance is that humanity as a whole suffers a great loss. Let us begin by finding out everything we can about ourselves, so we can all become who we were meant to be. This is your first glorious step toward a future of unlimited happiness."_

Shinn was stunned. The Destiny Plan was what he had been warned of! The UN was right! It really _was_ genetic determinism!

"So…it finally is revealed. The Destiny Plan!" He growled, making Rey look at him.

"What are you acting so angry for? This is what you wanted, right?" Rey asked.

"Oh yeah? Like how Heero wanted to die on the battlefield when it was not the end he wanted?!" Shinn snapped back.

Rey growled as he grabbed Shinn's jacket. "You listen up good, Shinn! This plan is what the world needs, and nothing anyone does is going to change that!" He snarled. "The chairman is trying to create a world where everyone can live happily!"

"Yeah right! I see nothing happy about this! This is just to satisfy his own twisted desires!" Shinn snarled back. "I refuse to help him or you in this twisted scheme!"

"Shinn! Think about that Extended Girl!" Rey snapped. "Do you want that to happen again?!"

"NO! Of course not!" Shinn shouted. "But that is why there are laws to prevent that sort of thing! And that is why courts exist!"

Rey was shocked at Shinn's response. "If there are courts, and if there are laws, then that sort of thing can be prevented! And that is why the United Nations exists! They work to prevent that sort of thing from happening as well!"

"But the UN was unable to stop it!" Rey countered.

"Yeah, but that was the previous incarnation! The new incarnation, the new form, of the UN prevented it from getting any worse!" Shinn shot back. "The old UN was neutral because of LOGOs! The current UN is not! Pay attention to the difference!"

Rey let go of Shinn's jacket, his hands shaking a bit. He then sat down, looking down.

"Just listen to me Shinn. The chairman's plan might not seem right, but it is the only way to win against all war. This is what humanity needs in the end. Otherwise, war will continue, no matter what anyone says or does." Rey murmured as Shinn growled.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Everyone was on the ship's bridge as they all looked around at one another. "The plan is now revealed, and it was the UN feared." Heero murmured as he frowned at the images on the main monitors.

President Hilson nodded as she looked at the images before them. "This goes against what we all know as human beings. Personality might be found in genes, but moral character and integrity do not come from our genetics. Rather, it is how we think as living beings." She growled as her eyes narrowed. "My grandfather, Mike Allen, was a farmer by background. But you know what? He went and became a successful politician because he had the intellect for it. And he graduated as first in his class."

The others looked at her as she continued. "And then my father, Senator Mark Allen, went and followed in his father's footsteps. Sure, my dad might have had the build of a farmer, but he was a skilled politician, just like my grandfather. Genetically, my dad and grandfather might have been suited to be farmers, but their dreams said otherwise. And now look. Thanks to them, Coordinators in NASA have the rights that every Natural deserves to have. If they had not been selfish and followed in their desires, and just remained farmers, then the Coordinators living there would not have those rights as well."

"I see. Sometimes, a person's selfish desires can change the world for the better. I bet Chairman Durandal never thought of that when he developed this Plan of his." Xander mused with a smirk.

"Maybe, but he might have taken that into account as well. We can't be too sure about that." Athrun reminded Xander as he growled.

"Either way, we have to look at this in the long-term. Some people may be wiped out by this plan. We honestly don't know just how far the chairman's 'assignments' go. We have no idea on how the system works." The president growled as people looked at her. "Like what does it mean if someone has a red card, a yellow card, or a green card? And how does that tie into assigning them a fate?"

The team looked down before Meyrin spoke up. "Maybe…he uses those to determine what class they will be in. If someone has a red card, then the person will be assigned to a low or poor class. Yellow is middle, and green is high."

"That is a possibility. But it could also be that red means a threat to humanity, yellow means accepting, and green means certainty." Akira murmured as he looked down at the floor.

"Even if it is true, this is all speculation at this point. We have no information on how the Plan really works." President Hilson reminded them.

A nod escaped them all as they looked at her. "If that is the case, then we need to determine how the plan works before we do anything else." Luna murmured.

"No." Heero said, making everyone look at him in shock. "We don't have the time for that anymore. Now that the Destiny Plan is out in the open, we have to act before it gets too far in being initiated. There is no choice. We have to fight. If we don't, then we will be no better than those who just roll over and die on command. No one is a truly obedient soldier. I refuse to submit without a fight, and I will defend the ideals of my home!"

The squadron all smirked as they looked at one another. They each knew what this meant, and were more that eager to fight to defend what they believed in.

It was time to act…

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

"We have just sent out our rejection of the Destiny Plan, but we need to prepare for an attack if the chairman decides to launch one." Prime Minister Churchill said as the rest of the UN leaders looked around nervously.

"Actually…since Chairman Durandal has the Requiem Cannon under his control, couldn't he use it to force us to accept his plan?" The Italian leader asked.

"I never thought of that…" The British leader murmured.

"Well, if he does try to do that, then we have one way to keep him from doing so." Prime Minister Warson said as the other leaders faced him. "We can threaten to use NASA's nuclear missiles on the PLANTs if he tries to fire it on Earth."

The other UN leaders all looked down, but they each knew that he was right. While it would put them on par with LOGOs in the eyes of the PLANTs potentially, there was the chance that the chairman would call their bluff and hold off on firing the cannon at the planet below.

"We have seen that NASA will not hesitate to use their nuclear arsenal, as shown by the destruction of the remains of Junius Seven. That means Chairman Durandal should call our bluff. And if we aim the missiles of New Juneau at the PLANTs as well, he would see it as a real threat if he fired at the Earth." The Canadian leader continued.

"So, we should go through with it. That is what you are saying, right?" Prime Minister Churchill asked.

"Yes." Prime Minister Warson hissed back. "If we don't, then Chairman Durandal can force us to follow his Destiny Plan!"

"So you are saying we should stand our ground and tell him he can forget it, and risk him firing at us. Is that right?" President Van Marshal asked.

"Yes! For the last time, yes! We need to stand our ground and show the chairman of the PLANTs that we will not roll over and submit to him so willingly!" Prime Minister Warson shouted.

"Well, you might not be so willing to, but others might." The German leader reminded the Canadian leader.

"The majority of us here are against Durandal's plan though." The Mexican president pointed out as he leaned back in his seat. "So technically, we can stand our ground this time."

"I know. But we can't risk it all on the chance that he might call or fall for our bluff." President Putin replied.

"True…" Prime Minister Warson murmured as he looked down.

"Look, either we take that chance, or we don't. Personally, I don't think we have any other choice in the matter. We can only fight or submit." Secretary General Willis said, making the other UN leaders look back at him. "So, which is it? Do we fight, or do we submit?"

"I say we fight. I would rather live my life as I see fit." President Du Galle replied at once.

"Fight. If we don't, we will die out as a race anyway." President Van Marshal replied.

"Fight then. I don't want to put my reputation on the line because I accepted the chairman's plan." Russia's leader replied.

"Fight." Prime Minister Takami replied.

A chorus of wanting to fight back erupted from the UN leaders. Fighting was better than going out with no resistance at all.

"If we don't resist, then our ideals, and the ideals on which we were founded, will have been for naught. We will become just another failure, like the League of Nations in the AD Era. The League of Nations fell apart, and, while we did as well, we came back stronger and better than our previous incarnation. Now, we have to remain as such. We have done so much more than our previous version, which is saying something since they did little during those years they were 'neutral'. But, we cannot falter under any circumstances. That is why we need to stay strong. The age of Man is far from over. Under Durandal's Destiny Plan, it comes to an end. We have so much more to achieve, and we can only do it through freedom and independence! This time, we need to be a united world more than ever! Only then can we win!" the UN leader declared as the other members all cheered for him.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

Durandal frowned at the UN's rejection of the Destiny Plan. It was not that unexpected, but then again, he hadn't really been expecting them to be so blunt about it. He could see that it would be a struggle to get the leading world organization to accept the plan as the hope for humanity. Even with his speaking skills, it was now becoming clear that the UN could see the plan for what it truly was. And that made him frown in anger.

"So…the UN has rejected the Destiny Plan. What a shame…and here I was hoping that they would be accepting of it. No matter. They will soon learn how futile it is to defy me and the Destiny Plan." He said as an aide turned to him.

"Requiem is in parameters."

"Good. Begin charging it. We'll have to fire it once anyway. Think of it as a test run." Durandal said. "Have you heard anything from the nations of Earth yet?"

"Other than the rejection by ORB and the Kingdom of Scandinavia, nothing yet if you don't count the UN's rejection." The aide replied. Durandal turned and watched Lord Uzumi denounce the Destiny Plan on live news as the aide spoke again. "It seems that in response to this, we've detected some movement from the Alliance base here on the Moon."

"Is that so?" Durandal mused in an amused voice.

"The President of the United States has sent us a message, along with several other nations from Earth." Another aide reported. "They have rejected the Destiny Plan while the President of the Earth Alliance and several other nations' leaders wish to establish contact with you."

"Ah I see." Durandal purred. "They have themselves a dilemma. They can't take that strong a stance like the other leaders who have rejected the plan, and yet they must still lead their nations. So be it then. We'll fire at Arzechel base first. Begin preparations. We'll take care of the UN members later."

"Yes, sir." The aide replied.

Durandal then frowned. "I thought I'd made myself very clear. This is the final defensive measure which will determine the fate of humanity. All those who would oppose it, are truly enemies of humanity itself."

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

As the ship lifted off to aid the Lunar Fleet against the remaining EA forces, Rey and Shinn sat in their shared room.

Shinn had seen Rey take two pills, which made him wonder if Rey was alright. Like he really cared at this point anyway…

"Sorry to scare you earlier. It's like a chronic illness." Rey said as he looked over some mission data. "But no matter what, you must believe in the chairman."

"Yeah? Well, no thanks! Not if he threatens my sister and Stella! And especially not if he puts out this for humanity to follow!" Shinn shot back.

Rey growled. "Why do you not believe in him? I thought you wanted a peaceful world!"

"I do! But not if it means this! No one can be assigned a station in life and be expected to follow it for the rest of their lives! No one can choose to follow a dream! No one can choose to be what _they_ want to be! They will only be what the _chairman_ wants them to be!" Shinn shouted. "This is _not_ what a peaceful world should be! It is a false peace, not the _true_ peace we all want!"

"So what? If it ends all war, then that is what the human race needs." Rey replied before ignoring Shinn.

"Are you some kind of clone?" Shinn asked, making Rey whirl around to face him. "Because, if you were a Coordinator, you would never get sick."

"How did you know?" Rey gasped.

"It was obvious. Those pills…they were to ease pain. And besides, you never said what genetic type you were." Shinn replied.

"To answer…yes. I am. But I am also the Perfect Coordinator. I was cloned, yes, but I was also raised in the artificial womb that was supposed to create Kira Yamato, the pilot of the Freedom. Even as the Perfect Coordinator, I still have short telomeres. So my future is limited." Rey replied.

"Well, if that is why you are trying so hard to get me back on the chairman's side, forget it! He lost all my trust and faith in him after he threatened Stella and Mayu! So take your sob story and tell it to someone else who cares!" Shinn snarled as he turned away from Rey.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

The Requiem prepared to fire as it opened the cannon. As soon as it was done charging, the beam lanced out, catching the attention of the space fleet.

"High energy reading detected!" The radar operator shouted. "It's…from the Requiem!"

"What?!" Captain Gladys shouted. "Where's it firing at?"

"Course after deflection…Arzechel base!"

"What?!" Arthur shouted.

"No…" Gladys murmured. It was not happening…

People everywhere stared at the image of the Alliance base on the Moon being wiped out.

In the UN Complex, the leaders of the world were outraged.

"See! I told you! I told you he was going to fire that thing!" Prime Minister Warson shouted as he pointed at the cloud of dust being thrown out into space.

"It appears that you were right." President Putin replied. "So, what happens now is this. We either let this madman fire that thing at the Earth or we use the nuclear missiles of New Juneau and NASA to prevent it from being fired again."

"I say we use the nuclear missile strategy. Sure, it might not work in the long-term, but at least we can buy some time to try and come up with a plan to stop him as well as try and negotiate with him." President Du Galle replied.

"Agreed. The threat of a nuclear attack on the PLANTs will prevent the chairman from firing it. Sure, he could try and attack NASA or New Juneau for this, but if he takes out one, then he will face nuclear devastation from the remaining nuclear missile holder." Prime Minister Churchill said.

Several other agreements went through the air, but in the end, it came down to the UN leader himself. Secretary General Willis looked down as he closed his eyes. He considered the consequences of each action, but in the end, it came down to only one option left.

"Fine. We will use the nuclear missile threat strategy." He said as he opened up his eyes. "Contact President Hilson and the Vice-President and alert them to the idea."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"You want to WHAT?!" President Hilson exclaimed as the UN leader nodded.

"_That's correct. If we don't, then the Earth can be attacked. This way, we can at least buy some time to fight back."_ Secretary General Willis said.

"I see the rationale behind it. Even though I don't like it, there is no other option left to us. And the strategy is sound. As the leader of a nation, he cannot attack us like that and put his people at risk as well." She mused as she looked down before looking back up. "Very well then. NASA will support your idea."

The UN leader nodded before the line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

"We should WHAT?!" Vice-President Young exclaimed.

"_We have no choice. Either we let him attack the Earth, or we use this and buy some time to stop the chairman."_ Prime Minister Warson said.

"Travis…You know I will support you no matter what, but in this case, we might be going too far." The vice-president replied.

"_It's either this or have Earth attacked."_ The Canadian leader replied.

"Fine…but keep in mind, this is only if he fires at the Earth." The NASA VP warned his fellow leader.

"_We will."_ The prime minister replied as the line went down.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"_Chairman Gilbert Durandal, this is the United Nations. We are issuing you a single warning. If you attempt to fire that Requiem cannon at any nation on Earth, we will retaliate by using nuclear missiles against the PLANTs! It will be Junius Seven all over again! And we doubt you want that, don't you?"_

The announcement threw the chairman for a loop as he turned around to face the screen before him. _"This is not a threat. You have seen what those missiles can do to the ruins of a space colony as well as what they can do to a fully functional colony. And attacking either NASA or New Juneau will not save you because the remaining nuclear missile holder will be able to fire their arsenal at the PLANTs, no matter what you do."_

Durandal snarled as he gritted his teeth. The UN was really getting on his nerves. But to threaten the PLANTs if he fired the Requiem at the Earth?! That put his plans on hold! There was no way he could attack the Earth itself because of the threat of a nuclear attack!

Then, suddenly, his mental chessboard changed. A chessboard appeared in his mind with both sides, black and white. It showed the black pieces moving in several different ways and getting nowhere before the board flipped over, the chess pieces shattering against an unseen surface. The glass shards were thrown up as the board became a map of the Earth, the shards becoming points of light that showed a UN victory and a ZAFT victory. There were more UN victories than ZAFT. And then, it hit him. The war was no longer a chess game! It was not a chess game!

Durandal began to shake as the realization hit him. The UN…had effectively thrown his chess strategy out of whack! It was anyone's game now! The war was out of his favor! It was a stalemate!

"No…It can't be…A stalemate?!" He snarled before throwing his chess set to the ground. "How dare they!"

He growled as he looked at the UN flag, which, while outside the UN Complex on Earth, seemed to waving in defiance at him, the white parts seemingly a fiery red that seemed to defy his very words.

The image made him snarl in rage as he glared at the UN Complex before him.

But the flag never wavered, staying true to its calling…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

"We all set to take off?" Murrue asked as the crew gave their replies. "Good."

The _Archangel_ and the _Constitution_ were given the clearance and both ships lifted off, just as the famed _Eternal_ took off as well. With the _Eternal_ were a few EA ships as well as some ORB ships. From New Juneau, the _Nile _ took off to join up along with the _Ontario_ and _Aztec_. The three ships of NASA were now en route to meet up with the Clyne Faction. Of course, the NASA ships were representing the United Nations as well so, in effect, the UN was meeting up with the Clyne Faction in space.

The President of the United States sat with the rest of the squadron as the famed 'White Legend' left the city. She knew that soon, the battle would be arriving at the doorstep of Earth, and that there could only be one winner.

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Diana frowned at the ZAFT pilots receiving new units. The machines were very intimidating, with several spines sticking out of the big disk on the back of each machine. She knew what these were.

"The Legend Destiny…the newest machine of ZAFT, given only to those ace pilots who are loyal to the chairman…" She growled as Ajay shook his head.

"ZAFT is in a real bind this time…" he murmured.

"More like the UN is." Diana replied. "These new machines surpass even the Raptor units of NASA."

"So, does that mean that the UN and the Clyne Faction are in trouble?" Ajay asked.

"No…but the Legend Destiny will be almost impossible to defeat unless each machine's weak point is found." Diana growled. "And the UN will be guaranteed a defeat unless they can adapt to the changes in the battles to come. Defeating those machines will not be simple, but it will not be impossible either."

"I see. And with the limited numbers, the UN could wipe them out." Her fellow pilot replied.

"Not exactly. While the UN has more numbers, the ZAFT machines and pilots have more skill." Diana replied. "But...as I said before…the UN has a chance if each machine's weak point is uncovered."

"I see…"

* * *

><p><em>Requiem Base<em>

The ZAFT engineers sneered as the new remote-operated GINNs came online, backed up by ZAKUs and GOUFs of the same model. The new Mobile Doll System was operational and would put an end to the resistance of the UN and the Clyne Faction.

* * *

><p>In Messiah, Durandal looked smug as he watched the operational data for the new defense of the base where the Requiem was stored. It would difficult for the UN and the Clyne Faction to defeat the Mobile Doll System, since machines could fight on long after a human would have given up or died of blood loss or any other injuries.<p>

'_Yes…with this new system in place, even the UN will have to bow down before me. There is no way that they could defeat my Mobile Doll System. True, it is not capable of things like VEDA of the former paramilitary group Celestial Being or that machine of Heero Yuy's, but it is very hard to defeat nonetheless.'_ The chairman mused as he looked at the machines now patrolling the area.

As the fleet approached the area where relay point one was, the chairman decided to call in Rey and Shinn to his location.

"Contact the _Minerva_ and tell them to send Rey and Shinn out to here. And tell them to bring their machines." Durandal ordered.

An aide nodded as he turned to do just that.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

"Well, we have only one choice now." The colony leader said as Ian looked at her. "We have to fight. That is the only option left to us…and the world."

"But…why? Why fight when the world could try and talk this through with the chairman?" Ian asked.

"Because he plans to force it on the world. Chairman Durandal will not make concessions to his plan. He truly believes that it is the only way to end all war." The NAZAFT commander shot back. "If we try to reason with him, he will just declare us the enemy of humanity!"

"Then…we truly _do_ have no choice…" Ian Kessel murmured as he looked down.

"Under the Destiny Plan, _none_ of us would have a choice…" the NAZAFT leader growled as she looked out at the space colonies beyond New Juneau's boundaries. "Defeat is not an option. If we lose, then we will be no more than mindless drones that work for the state."

Ian nodded as he looked down at an image of his son and daughter. All of them, including his wife, were smiling at the camera. He frowned as he studied the image, knowing that the smiles of his family would then be fake if the chairman's world came to be.

That world was one he despised for sure…

* * *

><p><em>GENESIS Satellite<em>

The major in charge of the satellite growled as he looked beyond the PLANTs at the Moon. The fact that the chairman was now in control of the Requiem made him angry as well as nervous. Even with the power of the GENESIS Satellite, there was no way that it could hold back the power of the Requiem for long. It meant that there was no safe place on Earth or in space anymore.

"Now there is nowhere left to run…" he growled as an officer looked at him.

"I know sir. But what else can we do? We can't give up, because that is not in our orders from the Pentagon." The officer replied as she looked at her superior. "The Pentagon has given us strict orders to hold this point in space no matter what. And if ZAFT is to target the satellite, we are to self-destruct it."

"I know of those orders, Sergeant." The major replied. "I am fully aware of what we must do if we fall under attack by ZAFT. But still, to force this plan on the world…it is just wrong!"

"Yes, sir." The sergeant replied.

"We…everyone here at this satellite…has a dream…a desire…to be free, and happy…we all wish to live our lives out our way…everyone…does not want to live according to the state. I…I want to get back home to Earth…to see my family again…" The major said as he looked down at a photo of him and his wife, holding their two-year old daughter. "But under that plan…I would be forced to stay up here…watching…waiting…for a foe that may never come…"

"I know that as well, sir." The sergeant murmured as she looked out at space. "I would be forced to be a cook or something else I am not good at, even if my genes say that I am. And that I do not want."

The major looked out the window at the stars. "You know…the stars of space…they remind me of the flag of our home nation…the flag of the United States of America…" he murmured.

"Yeah?" The sergeant asked.

"Yes…And it feels weird…it's almost like…they remind me of…peace. Seeing the stars makes me feel peaceful." The major replied.

"I see." The sergeant murmured.

The two were silent as the solar panels rotated around the control end of the satellite. It seemed that the world would soon experience a new era, whether the chairman won or not…

"Is…Is the world ready for this? For the new era to come I mean?" The major asked as the sergeant looked at him.

"Why do you ask, sir?" She asked.

"I ask because, if you think about it, a new era is coming, whether the chairman is the victor or not. So, is the world ready for it or not?" the major explained as the sergeant looked down.

"I guess it all depends on if the people _feel_ that they are ready. If they feel they are ready, then they will accept it. But if they don't feel ready, then they will resist it." She replied.

The major looked down in silence. "I see…" he murmured.

"But you know…I think the world is aware of this. The fact that a new era is coming, I mean. Because, if one stops to think, the world is always changing, and people will always be aware of that." The sergeant added as she looked up at the stars again.

The Major looked up as he brushed off his black jacket. "But what I mean is…is the world ready to truly accept the Coordinators without hatred for them? And are the PLANTs ready to accept the Naturals without hating them?" he asked.

"That…I cannot say for sure…" The sergeant murmured as she looked down. Her white uniform was a dark blue in the blackness of the control room. Both were silent again as the satellite remained in its orbit, ever the vigilant observer…

* * *

><p><em>NASA Missile Silos<em>

The NASA techs ran about as they prepared their nuclear missiles for launch. Several silver tubes rose out of the ground as steam hissed into the air.

A NASA military tech nodded as another ran over to a missile that was standing by for raising to the surface. "Missile nuclear fission reactor is stable. NJC is active and working within parameters. Nuclear fusion engines are stable and go for launch." The tech reported as she looked over the data specs and schematics.

"Good." The base commander replied as the missile rose to the surface to join its brethren.

All across the United States, missiles were aimed to launch if the Requiem ever fired at the Earth. Their target…the PLANTs.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

At New Juneau, the missile launchers there were opened as well, revealing the missiles inside the tubes.

NAZAFT techs worked around the clock to make sure that they were fully functional and active for if and when the Requiem fired at Earth. In her office, the colony commander received the report.

"_All missiles are good for launch, ma'am."_ An officer announced as Ian gasped at the news.

"WHAT?!"

"Good. Make sure they don't launch the missiles unless the Requiem fires at Earth." The NAZAFT leader ordered.

"_Yes, ma'am!"_ the officer replied as the line went dead.

"Are you serious?!" Ian demanded as he grabbed her by her jacket. "Why are you planning to fire missiles at the PLANTs?!"

"That is just a precautionary measure if the chairman fires that cannon at the Earth! If we have the missiles aimed at the PLANTs, there is no way that Chairman Durandal would fire that thing at the Earth! He would never sacrifice his own people like that! He is not that ignorant of the nuclear threat that NASA now poses!" the NAZAFT commander shot back.

Ian growled as he looked down.

"Look! I don't like it any more than you do, if we didn't have this strategy in place, then the Earth would be targeted no matter what we did!" the colony leader added as Ian released his grip on her coat.

"I see. So it's either attack the Earth and face no resistance, or attack the Earth and unleash nuclear retaliation. That is the choice the people of Earth were faced with, and that is what the chairman is now facing. The war is now a stalemate…" he mused with an ironic smirk on his face. "The chairman is not going to like that."

"No…no he won't." The NAZAFT leader replied as she brushed off her black uniform jacket. "We are going to resist him all the way until the end."

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller frowned as the reports came in. The nuclear missile bases were now ready to launch their missiles if the Requiem ever fired at Earth. So far, so good, he mused as he leaned back in his chair.

Not that NASA would ever really fire the missiles at the PLANTs…Well, maybe they would under certain circumstances, but that was only a last resort.

"We are really threatening the PLANTs this time…we, the ones who advocated for the rights of Coordinators, are threatening the very people we swore to protect…Ironic, isn't it?" he mused to himself as the reports continued to flow in.

'_But, then again, we _are_ doing it for the sake of humanity as a whole, so that_ no one_ will have to follow the Destiny Plan. Sometimes, one has to threaten those they do not want to threaten when in war…'_ he thought sadly as he looked down at the reports again.

Chairman Durandal was really forcing NASA into a predicament they were unsure of, but if one considered what was at stake if the chairman won the war, it was a small price to pay for future security.

As the reports for each silo came in, Keller knew that the war was getting closer to a stalemate faster than he had been hoping for.

Perhaps the chairman would see how useless it was to threaten the Earth and back off…

It seemed unlikely, but one could only hope, right?

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young looked out at the grounds of the White House, seeing the groundskeepers working hard on maintaining the neatness of them.

It was hard to believe when he thought about it. Before the whole war had started, he hadn't thought about his freedom as an American much. But now that it was at stake, he was appreciating it even more than he had been aware of.

He chuckled to himself as he turned away from the windows. Of course, as an American, it seemed to be in his blood for him and his people to fight for their freedoms. Then again, his home nation_ was_ born from a war, so it was not too surprising to him to realize that.

The red of the American flag represented the blood shed by those who fought for the nation's freedoms, the blue represented the valor of the soldiers, and the white represented the purity of those freedoms. But, then again, freedom was not without its price…the price of blood, paid by those who lost their lives in war. And that America knew all too well.

'_Our home…the home of every American on this planet and in the PLANTs…has suffered every time a war came around. And to protect those freedoms we earned in the Revolutionary War, we fought in wars afterwards. True, some of those wars were none of our business and could have been avoided, but in other cases, those wars were necessary. Any nation that has fought to gain its independence knows what it is like to fight to earn those freedoms all too well. Except for the PLANTs. They never had to fight to earn their freedoms. That is what makes us so different. While we of America _fought_ to earn our freedoms, the PLANTs were _given_ their freedoms. Maybe…if the PLANTs had fought for their freedoms as well, they would see how easily freedom can be taken for granted, and oppose the Destiny Plan even more than they already are.'_ Vice-President Young thought as he looked back at the flag in the Oval Office.

"Freedom is always taken for granted, especially by people like Chairman Durandal. He is assuming he has the freedom to force his plan on the others. But he does not…" the NASA VP murmured as he glared at the chairman's image on the screen behind him. "Freedom is never truly free…"

The vice-president leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes. _'Chairman Durandal wants to take away what makes people human. Our desire to survive is on the line. He wants to take away our self-preservation. People every day have to struggle to live and reach the next day alive. And they believe that it will get better. He wants to remove those things, because they make us human. Even here, in America, such things exist, and there is no way that the chairman is going to remove those desires from us. No matter what he says…'_

Opening his eyes, Vice-President Young stood up and made his way outside. He waved to the people working the grounds of the White House, which they returned in kind. People ran around the manicured lawn of the mansion, making the older man smile as he took in the sight. Seeing children of different genetic types running around, hand in hand, made him feel all warm inside, and it reminded him of just what the world could become if everyone worked towards it.

'_Perhaps, if this war ends in the favor of the UN, the world can become like this place, the White House lawn, where children of different genetic types can run around without fear of prejudice. And then maybe we won't need weapons like Mobile Suits or missiles or anything of that nature…'_ he mused with a smile on his face. The children's laughter filled him with a sense of peace he only knew from his time with his family. And it made him hopeful that the war would end in their favor…

He made his way back inside, just as Defense Secretary Keller made his way into the Oval Office. "I saw the door was open, so I let myself in." John joked as Jason laughed.

"I can see that." The vice-president said as he sat down. "But that aside, you came to report right?"

"Yes. The nuclear missiles are all primed and ready to launch should the Requiem be fired at the Earth." Keller replied as he sat down as well.

"I see. Well, it is good to hear that then. Even if we don't want to threaten the PLANTs in that manner…" the vice-president sighed as he put his hands in front of his face. "I just can't believe that the UN even approved such an idea…"

"Well, it's either that, or we let Earth get hit and show Durandal that we are submissive to him by doing nothing." Keller pointed out as the vice-president removed his hands from his face.

"I know that!" he snapped back. "It's just that…we have supported Coordinator rights for so long, we never bothered to consider the results of not taking a stronger stand on human rights for _all_ humans." He murmured.

Keller nodded. "I know it's hard, but this time, we can end this war in a stalemate for the time being. Then we can act and stop the chairman."

A nod was his response.

"You're right. This is the only way we can deter him from attacking the Earth with the Requiem. And it can buy us some time to attack him and bring him down." Vice-President Young agreed as he looked at his old friend. "With that, we can hopefully bring down Chairman Durandal and end his crazy scheme."

"Yes. And we will. Because of this new situation, we now have the time we need to counterattack and end this once and for all." Keller replied as he looked out the windows of the White House.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

Durandal looked out at the Earth, a scowl on his face. _'How could this have happened? I let the UN force me into a corner, and now I can either fire at Earth and get the PLANTs attacked, or I can not fire at the Earth and keep the PLANTs safe. I have one of two choices to make, and I don't want to make either of them.'_ he thought angrily as the old man appeared again.

"_I told you that the world would never accept your plan, and I warned you that the strongest of all nations would be your downfall. Now you see. The United Nations is the reason you will never be able to win."_ The old man replied as the image smirked.

"So what? I have the edge with the Requiem still." Durandal snarled.

"_Yes, but that edge is useless because you cannot fire it at the Earth without putting the PLANTs in danger. The weapon is useless if there is no way it can be fired at the planet. And you lost that ability with the threat of a nuclear attack."_ The image replied with a growl of its own.

"Defeat is not an option for me, because the Destiny Plan is the _only_ way to end all war!" Durandal shouted back.

"_The Plan of yours will not be the only way to end all war. Freedom is at stake, and you want to remove that? Well, if that is the case, then you will be facing down the true might of the United States of America. Unlike what you might think, while they may take freedom for granted, at least they know when to fight to defend that freedom! They know what it is like to have been ruled, and to have been rulers themselves. But the time when they were the ruled is what drives them to defend their freedoms they fought for!"_ the image snarled.

"What do you mean?" Durandal asked.

"_America was once ruled, and they broke away because their rights were violated under their ruler. They fought to gain those rights they have today. And in every war since, the American forces have fought to defend those freedoms. They _earned_ their freedoms and their rights! While the American people may take freedom for granted, it is never far from their minds that they had to fight to earn and keep those freedoms they take for granted. They teach it in their history, the reason why they fought. And as such, each generation has been aware of how lucky they are to have been given those freedoms by fighting for them."_ the image replied. _"No one in America wants to be ruled again because of what happened during those times they were previously ruled! That is why they fought for their freedom! If you try to remove those freedoms they risked life and limb for, then you will be faced with the true might of that nation, the true strength that drives them onward to win!"_

"So? Why does that have to worry me?" Durandal purred.

"_America is using any and all weapons to try and gain the edge, which they have. The stalemate you are now in is the result of that."_ The old man's image replied.

"Damn them!" The chairman snarled as the old man's image smirked.

"_Perhaps you will learn why it is not a good idea to try and force your plan onto others now."_ The image purred. _"The fact that the UN has bought themselves some time to defeat you means you have no way to win now."_

As much as Durandal hated to admit it, the image was right. He growled at the image as it faded, leaving him alone in his room on Messiah.

* * *

><p><em>Copernicus<em>

Meer sat before a team of surgeons, who were readying her for her second surgery. This time, her cosmetic genetic alterations would be ended. Her hair would return to grey, and she would have her old brown eyes back. And it would take no less than ten hours.

She smiled one last time before the lead surgeon looked at her. "It's time Miss Meer."

Meer nodded before she was put under, the team ready to return her to normal…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The world learns about the Destiny Plan, and the UN rejects it. Durandal fires the Requiem at the last Alliance base, and the UN forces him into a stalemate via a threat of nuclear attack on the PLANTs. Meanwhile, Shinn is against the Destiny Plan, and Meer prepares to return to her normal self.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	88. GS Phase 48: Battle Begins

******Chapter forty-seven is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it! XD!**

**reverse read: I did not say that Shinn would defect for sure. But if I did, I am sorry for not realizing that sooner. Anyway, Meer will be in the next chapter and will play a role for sure. XD!**

**Mandalore the freedom: Hey, sometimes leaders have to make choices they do not want to make. What else would you expect? XD!**

**Final Genesis: Nope, he sure can't. XD!**

**theiconofwwe: He sure will. XD!**

**MWSeraph: I did not say that Shinn would defect for sure, but he may, you never know. Meer will be vital in the aftermath, that is for certain. And you are correct about the Mobile Doll system. The UN can overcome it with enough time and resources. As for the missile thing, it is actually to bring the war to a stalemate. If the chairman fires that thing at the Earth, then the PLANTs will be attacked by nuclear missiles. It is a deterrent, and one that was pulled in the Cold War in real-life. It is a concept called mutually assured destruction. If you follow history, you will know what I mean. The Druggies are not members as of yet, but they will be in the future. And you will have to see what those ZAFT members will do. XD!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Yes! I passed 500 reviews! You guys are AWESOME! And on a side note, I am almost halfway done with this series. After this and the last chapter, I will be officially halfway through the Gundam SEED: Divisions saga! Next up is the Zaigon arc, which will be more intense than this, and for a very good reason. So, keep reading my peeps~!****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-Eight: Battle Begins<p>

The _Archangel_, _Eternal, Constitution, Aztec, Ontario,_ and _Nile_ all met up with each other in space as they headed towards the relay points.

"This first relay station is the key. We have to take it out first." Heero said as he brought up the data map for everyone to see, even while in their machines. "If we don't, then any nation can be fired at."

"_Agreed."_ Kira said as Athrun nodded.

"_This time, Durandal has gone too far! He needs to be stopped, otherwise all of humanity will become mindless drones incapable of any real emotion."_ Akira growled as he looked out at the massive relay stations.

"_NAZAFT has taken out relay station three, so there is no need to truly worry. And, the UN has also brought about a stalemate. If Durandal fires that thing at the Earth, then the PLANTs will suffer another nuclear attack."_ President Hilson replied as she appeared on Heero's main screen.

Kira was sitting in an upgraded Freedom, which now had four DRAGOONs on the wings in addition to its new weaponry. This time, he would take down the pilot of the Legend…

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"So, the three faster ships will go ahead to destroy the relay station while ORB's flagship will lead its forces in a direct strike on Requiem." Mu mused as he saw the battle plan. "And we know that ZAFT's Lunar Fleet is somewhere close by. It could get sticky…"

"It's not like we have a choice. We cannot lose this battle. Otherwise, we lose all human rights and freedoms we now enjoy." Murrue said as she looked back at Mu.

"_Victory will be decided, not by speed, but by the willingness to fight to the end for our freedoms."_ Lacus said as she looked at the captain.

"Agreed. The UN has given us the time we need to act, but we only have so long." Murrue said as Lacus nodded.

"_Yes, we need to make this time count. So let's go."_

"Bringing up visual of ZAFT Defensive Forces now." Mirillia said as she did so.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"Mr. Chairman. The _Archangel_ and _Eternal_ are approaching relay station one with some unknowns. The four ships are registered to…NAZAFT!" an aide exclaimed as he brought up the data.

"There are also forces headed for Requiem sir. An ORB fleet along with some old ZAFT ships." Another officer reported.

"I understand. Send half of the lunar fleet and the _Minerva_ to relay station one. Have the rest dispatched to Requiem." Durandal said.

"Yes, sir!" the crew replied.

"What's the status of station two?" he asked.

"Two ships approaching sir. Distance: 120." Another officer replied.

'_This isn't a question of numbers or equipment…'_ Durandal mused as he looked out at the images again. _'The issue is the UN…they have bought some time for the Clyne Faction to attack and wipe out Requiem.'_

Shinn and Rey were approaching Messiah, but Shinn was not willing to go without a fight. He would not submit to the chairman so easily…

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

"Zero Squad, move out!" Heero ordered as he launched in a roar of fire. "Heero Yuy, Wing Zero, launching!"

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, let's do it!" Kira was next to launch.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!" He followed Kira and Heero both.

"Chris Dante, Exia, outta here!" Chris launched in a flurry of GN Particles.

"Flay Allester, Strike Raven, launching!" Flay joined up with Chris in space next.

"Stella Yuy, Gaia, launching!" Stella joined Heero in flight next.

"Xander Alexis, Verde Buster Mk II, headed out!" The Verde Buster was next.

"Dearka Elsman, Buster, launching!" Dearka joined up with Athrun while en route.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Akatsuki, I'm taking off!" Cagalli's machine was not hard to miss even in space.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Impulse, launching!" Luna met with Heero as well.

"Akira Nishikama, Wing, headed out!" Akira met up with the others as he left his ship as well.

"Tao White, Diver Abyss, launching!" Tao met with Aki' next.

"Liz Dante, Dynames, taking off!" Liz was joined by Chris as the two siblings met up.

"Nisha Itsuno, Virtue, let's do this!" Nisha was not hard to miss in his machine as he joined Liz in space next.

"Marie Hilson, Murasame, taking off!" President Hilson's machine was not hard to mistake as she too left to space.

"_All Zero Squad members present and accounted for!"_ Athrun said as the team members all nodded.

"Good. Let's go!" Heero ordered as they took off for the relay point.

* * *

><p><em>Bridge<em>

"We'll move out in front of the _Eternal_." Murrue said as she gave the order. The weapons all came online and were loaded as the ship was brought to combat status.

Lacus looked to Waltfeld and spoke. "I would like to broadcast on an open channel." She said as Meyrin nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

As the METEORs took off, the line went open. _"This is Lacus Clyne speaking from the _Eternal_. To all ZAFT soldiers defending the relay station. We are about to begin the destruction of this weapon of mass destruction. That thing serves no real purpose other than to force others into accepting the Destiny Plan, which is nothing more than genetic slavery! If you have pride in the uniform you wear, if you want to fight for the sake of freedom and peace, you will let us through!"_

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"Chairman!" Rey said as he saluted.

"Ah, Rey…and Shinn. Thanks for coming…" the chairman purred as Shinn growled.

This was not going to be a good meeting…

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

Meer had by now woken up from her surgery, and was more than eager to speak out against the Destiny Plan.

Cameras were trained on her as she finally was shown to the world as her true self.

"_People of Earth. My name is Meer Campbell, but you might know me better as Lacus Clyne. Or the fake Lacus working with Chairman Durandal. What he did was he used me, and had me live a life that was not mine. What kind of a leader does that? Not a rational one, that's for sure. Anyway, I am here to speak out against the Destiny Plan because of what it did to me."_

People were watching her as the battle began to rage.

"_Right now, the real Lacus is up there, in space, fighting to protect our rights and freedoms as human beings! And she needs our support! Under the Destiny Plan, what happened to me could very well happen to all of us!"_ Meer exclaimed as the world paid attention to her.

"_Please! Support the cause of the UN and listen to their reasoning!"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Begin Soundtrack, Keep Holding On*<strong>

_Space_

Athrun, Kira, and Heero all looked around as the ZAFT forces deployed their new units. Heero's eyes narrowed as he growled. "So, ZAFT has new machines…" he growled.

"_Yeah…and they're based on a combination of the Legend and Destiny. This is going to be tough."_ Athrun added with a snarl.

Kira nodded as he and Athrun docked with the METEORs. Heero got ready to deploy his DRAGOONs as he flew towards a group of the new units.

"Durandal has plans to make us fight for our freedoms. And he wants to be as tough as possible, if not outright impossible. But…nothing is impossible to defeat!" Heero shouted as he fired off his DRAGOONs at the group. The bits darted around before firing beams at the nearest Legend Destiny, but the machine engaged the Wings of Light to escape the blasts. Heero growled as he narrowed his eyes. _'I see. So they can use the Wings of Light as well as the DRAGOON system. This is going to be a tough fight…much tougher than I originally thought…'_ he thought as he fired off the Twin Buster Rifle at another, but missed.

A captain of the defense force around the relay point became mad at this point. _"They're LOGOs sympathizers! They don't want to hear the chairman's words! They just want to hang on to their old lives and privileges! This is their last gasp! Open fire and shoot them down! For the sake of ZAFT, that is an ORDER!"_

"_The chairman does not want true peace! All he wants is to enslave the world as we know it!"_ President Hilson shot back as she fired on a ZAFT ZAKU as well as a Legend Destiny. _"He has no plans to allow free will in the new world he plans to build! We have no privileges we want to hang onto! We never supported LOGOs in the first place! How can we be LOGOs supporters if we never tried to protect the leaders of the group!?"_

A few ZAFT pilots stopped firing as they took in her words, but very few listened. The rest fired on the six ships as the members of Zero Squad dodged the blows to the best of their abilities. But when a large group of Legend Destiny machines launched off their DRAGOONs, the battle became even harder. Akira dodged a few DRAGOONs but was not able to avoid every hit. Some beams hit the Wing on the leg, and arm, but nothing severe like the engines.

"Damn it! Just back off! Don't you realize that you are fighting for a plan that will enslave you and any and all future generations your families will have?!" he shouted as his golden seed exploded in his mind. His eyes dilated and glazed over as he dodged the beams of the DRAGOONs. Taking out the twin beam blades of the Wing, Aki' engaged the beam function of his machine's wings before speeding at the DRAGOONs aiming at him.

The speed of the Wing allowed him to get a few DRAGOONs destroyed. However, a large group of DRAGOONs followed him around as Aki' looked back and growled. He turned around and fired off a swarm of mini-missiles, and hit a few DRAGOONs, but the rest still followed him around. Aki' snarled as he flipped upside down and tried to escape the trailing bits.

* * *

><p>Heero was busy with DRAGOONs following him around as well, darting in between the beams as best he could. Even with his abilities and the Zero System, it was still a tough job to do. The Berserker of JOSH-A had his own DRAGOONs return to his machine's wings, only to fold up around the engines.<p>

He fired off the Twin Buster Rifle and tried to wipe out the DRAGOONs following him with the full power. While he did hit half of them, the other half avoided the beam and followed him around as he dodged their blasts.

Growling, Heero closed his eyes and used the power of the Zero System to try and come up with a plan to get rid of the rest of them, but the dancing DRAGOONs made that hard as even the system could not keep track of all of them so easily.

Flaring Wing Zero's engines, Heero managed to get enough speed to avoid the cluster that was chasing him, only to fly right into another cluster that was waiting for him.

"Just how many are there?" He snarled as he flew away from the new group of tailing DRAGOONs, which met up with the old group that had been following him previously.

* * *

><p>Liz took up a sniping position on top of another ship, targeting one DRAGOON after another using the system of the Dynames. Of course, with so many around, Liz was having trouble taking them out as well.<p>

"Even with John's training, I can't get them all." She growled as another DRAGOON darted away from her shots.

Targeting yet another one, Liz shrieked as it fired right at her cockpit. Unable to dodge in time, she was a prime target. But the beam never made contact with the cockpit. Liz removed her hands from in front of her face, only to see the familiar green GN Field of the Virtue in front of her.

"_You okay, Liz?"_ Nisha asked as he appeared on her screen.

"Yeah…thanks." Liz replied as she calmed herself down. "Do you think you could keep the field up while I take the DRAGOONs out?"

"_Sure."_ Nisha replied as he closed down the com-line.

Liz smirked as she took up target on another DRAGOON. The GN Field protected her from the blasts of the mobile weapons as she took them out one after another.

Perhaps they did stand a chance if they teamed up…

* * *

><p>As the ZAFT ships fired on the approaching ships of the Tri-Alliance, each ship returned fire, taking out any and all missiles that were aimed at them. Kira and Athrun fired off every weapon on their METEORs as well as from their machines.<p>

Several ZAFT ZAKUs and GOUFs were hit along with several DRAGOONs and one or two Legend Destiny machines.

The _Minerva_ began to move in on the six ships and their escorts, but even that was not enough to deter their attack on the station.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"What's the matter Shinn?" Durandal asked in a coy manner. "It looks like something's bothering you."

"Yes… There is." Shinn replied. "This whole plan is what's bothering me!"

"So much has happened, hasn't it?" Durandal asked.

"So?! What does that have to do with your plan?!" Shinn snapped back. "The whole idea of a world ruled by genes is wrong! How can you even expect the world to agree to something like that?!"

"So, you hate the idea of a peaceful world?" The chairman asked.

"No! Just the idea of a world that is enslaved to your genetic determinism! There are laws in place for a reason! Laws that prevent things like the Extendeds from existing, people from being treated as mere objects, etc.!" Shinn snarled. "Laws help keep the peace while allowing the genetic freedoms and human rights we all desire and want!"

"The whole thing began with the Armory One thefts, then the Junius Seven drop. Then the war began…That's what's brought us to our current state of affairs. And that is why the world needs the Destiny Plan." Durandal said. "Laws will be rendered useless when the new world comes about."

"What?!" Shinn exclaimed as he staggered back. "Why render laws useless?!"

"They only help those who yearn to get even richer. That is why they are needed to be rendered useless." Durandal replied. "That is why I need you to help me end this world of chaos and tragic endings."

Shinn growled at his words.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

The missile cover doors opened on Kira's METEOR as he fired them all off while Athrun fired off his METEOR's guns. The duo managed to get some more DRAGOONs wiped out as well as ZAFT units.

President Hilson sped around as she engaged one of the Legend Destiny units, a ZAFT ship beyond them. Her Murasame flew around as she dodged the DRAGOONs she could dodge while she blocked other shots with her machine's shield.

"_Why can't you understand what the UN wants?! Why are you fighting for a world enslaved to a genetic station for life?!"_ she shouted as she fired off a few shots with the beam rifle. _"Chairman Durandal does not want to have you be free to choose your own path in life! To him, life is just a way to ensure loyalty to the state! Is that what you want?! If you have _any_ pride in your uniform, you _would_ at least consider our words! What was it that ZAFT fought for originally? Wasn't it the freedom of the PLANTs?! If so, then what are you fighting for now?!"_

A beam hit the leg of the Legend Destiny she was fighting, but the limb did not blow up due to the Phase Shift Armor. _"If you aren't fighting for the freedom of the PLANTs, then you are fighting to oppress the world! Is that what ZAFT has come to?! Oppressing the world?! What about when ZAFT fought for the freedom of the PLANTs?! Or is that not important?!"_

"_Don't listen to her! She is nothing but a LOGOs supporter!"_ The ZAFT captain blurted.

"_If I am a LOGOs supporter, then why have I fought for the freedom of Coordinators in America?! Why have I fought for the peace that we all want? Why have I fought for freedom and human rights?!"_ The President shouted back. _"There is no way that I would have been doing these things if I was a LOGOs supporter! And you know why?! Because I am an _AMERICAN_!"_

With those words, her hazel seed exploded in her mind, making her eyes dilate and glaze over as it did so. She was now enraged beyond belief. _"Destiny does not create our lives! There is no destiny in this plan! All it is is genetic enslavement! There is nothing that is destined about it!"_ She snarled over the com-line as she fired on the Legend Destiny she was fighting. The unit exploded when she hit the engines.

* * *

><p>Flay flew around, trying to dodge the DRAGOONs of the Legend Destiny she was fighting, but she was not having much luck as her machine was hit a few times.<p>

She grunted as she closed her eyes at the impacts. Looking up, she saw a DRAGOON flying right towards her cockpit, aimed right at her. She cried out before she winced.

'_No! It can't end like this! It just can't!'_ she thought as she recalled her son on the _Archangel_. _'Alex needs me! I can't die. Not now! I CAN'T!'_ In Flay's mind, a seed exploded for the first time as she opened her eyes. They were dilated and glazed over, but that only meant she had an edge now.

"You will not kill me or my son!" She shrieked as she fired off the Raven Striker, which flew at the Legend Destiny she was fighting. The flyer tore through several DRAGOONs using the rail-gun weapons mounted on it before firing at the enemy machine. The rail-gun rounds tore through the Legend Destiny with precision, causing it to blow up. The flyer returned to the Strike Raven, latching back onto the back of the machine.

Flay turned and faced down another Legend Destiny, her eyes now wide with fury. Tears ran down her face as she fired off another pair of rail-gun rounds, anger coursing through her body.

"DAMN YOU!" She shouted as she took a few hits to her machine.

* * *

><p>Cagalli flew around in the Akatsuki, the reflective armor doing more than its fair share of deflecting the beams of the enemy machines. The real threat were those DRAGOONs, but she did not back down. She knew that her machine's armor could take thee beams and deflect them with no trouble.<p>

Turning her machine around, Cagalli fired off the DRAGOONs on the Akatsuki, using them in the same manner Heero was. They darted around, firing at the enemy DRAGOONs. A few were taken out, but Cagalli's were not out of danger yet. Calling her DRAGOONs back, Cagalli then fired off her machine's beam rifle, taking out an arm of the Legend Destiny she was fighting. The machine managed to retreat and another took its place, making Cagalli snarl in anger.

"Damn it! How many of these things are there?!" she hissed as she dodged some more beams from the enemy.

Her machine flew towards the Legend Destiny, but its pilot activated the Wings of Light, making Cagalli snarl in rage at not being able to land a decent hit. _'Damn it! It seems that Durandal really thought ahead this time! None of us can really get in good hits unless we have DRAGOONs ourselves, or have a high enough speed!'_ she thought as she looked down at her console. The enemy unit was right behind her, no matter what she did.

Looking back, she saw a ZAFT ship behind her as well. "Damn it!" she swore. How could she have let them lead her into a trap?!

"_ZAFT forces! Why are you fighting for a plan that will take away all of those rights and freedoms that we all know?! No one wants to be told what to do all of their lives! We are not that moldable! And we are far from the drones that Chairman Durandal wants us to be!"_ Cagalli shouted over her com-line at the ZAFT forces.

"_Why should we listen to you, LOGOs scum?!"_ a ZAFT pilot hissed back.

"_You are only dooming the world to be enslaved genetically! What was ZAFT originally?! Wasn't ZAFT formed to gain the colonies independence?!"_ Cagalli shot back. _"If that is what ZAFT was in the past, then I'm saddened by the fact that ZAFT has now become an oppressive force rather than the military force of the PLANTs, destined to defend their freedom! Because the citizens of the PLANTs are also affected by this plan! NO ONE is unaffected!"_

As she shouted those last four words, in her mind, an amber seed exploded in her mind, causing her eyes to dilate and glaze over. She fired her beam rifle again, this time, her shots hitting on the mark. Several DRAGOONs were blown up by her now precise shots.

"The world will never be enslaved to the chairman and his selfish gains!" she screamed as she fired off all of her beam weapons at once.

* * *

><p>Heero snarled as he flew around to avoid a group of DRAGOONs still following him. He had sustained a bit of damage, as Wing Zero's right leg was missing a part of its armor while the left arm was missing a sliver of armor as well.<p>

Of course, out of everyone, he just _had_ to get the largest group of Legend Destiny machines to fight! The Berserker of JOSH-A turned his machine around and faced the group that was chasing him. Taking out the Twin Buster Rifle, Heero pulled the trigger, sending out a large beam of golden hellfire back at the group of ten machines. While a few were left unharmed, the majority were destroyed, simply because the Phase Shift Armor could not stand up to the sheer heat of the beam.

But then, seven more replaced the destroyed machines. Heero growled before he tried to contact the ZAFT pilots.

"_ZAFT Forces should not be fighting to oppress! What happened to your roots as a group fighting for the freedom of the PLANTs?!"_ Heero shouted over the com-line. _"Has ZAFT truly lost its way?! If so, then ZAFT is an oppressive group. And as such, a Gundam means only one thing to oppressors: Death! And it means only one thing to the oppressed: Freedom! You wish to oppress, so therefore, ZAFT will suffer at the hands of Wing Zero and Zero Squadron, where a Gundam can mean only two things: death to the oppressors, and freedom to the oppressed! We represent freedom to the world! That is what we mean, and that is what we are! And it is time for you to learn that the hard way!"_

He fired off his DRAGOONs before locking onto many targets using the targeting globe that appeared in front of him.

"_ZAFT will _NEVER OPPRESS THE WORLD!_"_ Heero screamed as he fired off all of his weapons at once. The beams lanced out from eight different points, six from DRAGOONs, and two from the famed Twin Buster Rifle. While some of the beams missed, a large number were on target, taking out the DRAGOONs that were firing on him.

A Legend Destiny even lost its capability to use the Wings of Light, making Heero smirk. This was going to be hard, but it was winnable…

Flying around a few DRAGOONs, he was able to gain some distance between himself and the large group he was fighting.

But it did little good, as the group managed to surround him, making Heero snarl as he dove down to avoid getting hit. Heero looked back as he growled at the enemy units now flying right behind him.

He narrowed his eyes as he turned his machine around and got out his most famous weapon again. A large group of DRAGOONs flew at Heero, but he managed to avoid the worst of the beam damage as he tried to stay in between the beams as much as possible.

This was not going to be easy to win…

* * *

><p>Chris swore as he tried to stay away from the Legend Destiny units, but one was following him anyway. The Wings of Light made it hard to avoid the machine's attacks, but Chris was trying his best despite the disadvantage. Looking around for <em>something<em> to use to his advantage, Chris's eyes eventually settled on the debris from an old colony. If he could get the Legend Destiny that was following him to head in there after him, it would not be able to use the Wings of Light due to there being too much debris.

He smirked as he flew into the debris field, the ZAFT unit following him. Chris turned around and saw the ZAFT machine having trouble due to the large disk on its back that held the DRAGOONs. His grin grew even wider when he realized that the DRAGOONs would be of little use because of the large amount of debris. Chris engaged the GN Drive and darted around the debris field, allowing the particles to jam the cameras and sensors on the Legend Destiny he was fighting. Flying low, Chris then activated the GN Beam Sabers and flew in, taking out the arms and legs of the unit.

Another Legend Destiny tried to follow its comrade in, but soon found that it suffered the same limitations as its fellow machine. Chris had the advantage as he smirked. But when another Legend Destiny followed in the second one, it fired off two of its DRAGOONs. Chris snarled as he flew around, trying to avoid the beams of the two bits following him.

He looked back, and saw a whole group was waiting to enter one at a time. Swearing, Chris flew out of the field, and at the same time, losing his only advantage. Perhaps using a debris field as cover was not such a good idea after all. He looked around for anything else to use, but then mentally slapped himself. The GN Drive could be his edge!

"Let's see how you like fighting blind!" Chris shouted as he flew around, the GN particles flowing out from his machine's back.

The particles floated down and out in space, so the large area they covered gave Chris the edge because it meant that the DRAGOONs could not be used due to the sensors being jammed.

But even with that advantage, Chris was still up against a large number of enemy units.

Even a ZAFT ship was in the area where he was fighting the Legend Destiny units.

"_You have no idea on what you are fighting for!"_ Chris shouted over the com-line as the ZAFT units continued to fire on him. He weaved around the beams, even though a few still hit him. _"If ZAFT truly wants a peaceful world, then you will stop supporting the Destiny Plan! It will only breed more wars in the long run!"_

"_What are you doing?! Attack that machine and shoot it down! LOGOs will make a comeback if we don't use the Destiny Plan!"_ The ZAFT captain shouted back as Chris narrowed his eyes.

"_People will always find a reason to fight! We need to end this damn war! We are all flawed but decent people! No one can be made into a perfectly loyal drone!"_ Chris shot back. _"No matter what you do, the Destiny Plan will still fail in the end! Why? Because we will _always_ HAVE THAT NEED TO FIGHT!"_ At those last words, Chris's greyish-green seed exploded in his mind as his eyes dilated and glazed over.

Looking back, he saw DRAGOONs coming right at him, but, thanks to his SEED, he was able to see their incoming pattern and dodge them. He fired off the GN Vulcan and managed to take out four DRAGOONs with four shots, but the last three missed.

Chris flew upwards to avoid getting hit again, but he was still hit anyway. He grunted as he looked up at the DRAGOONs above him, three Legend Destiny machines hovering beyond those. This was not going to be an easy fight…

* * *

><p>Lunamaria gulped before shrieking at the sight of the large group of DRAGOONs coming at her directly from behind.<p>

She flew upwards, but several shots hit her machine, making her cry out before she looked back. _'I can't fight them all, and there are too many to dodge…what can I do?'_ she thought before a rail-gun round hit a few DRAGOONs. Looking back, she saw the Verde Buster II coming up beside her.

"_You need the help?"_ Xander asked as Luna smiled at his arrival

"Yeah. Thanks." She replied.

"_Don't thank me yet. We still have to take these guys down first."_ Xander warned her as the two faced the incoming DRAGOONs.

"Right." Luna replied as they flew into the fray.

* * *

><p>The <em>Archangel<em> was brought under attack as ZAFT ZAKUs and GOUFs began to fire at it. The 'White Legend' avoided a mortal blow by evading and using its own weapons.

Of course, a ZAFT ship fired at the white ship, making the crew cry out. "Damn!" Murrue cursed as she looked up.

"Hull sectors 12-14 are breached. Emergency doors are closed and sealed off." Mirillia reported as she looked over the damage.

Sai looked up. "We have incoming! Three missiles from the starboard side!" he exclaimed as Murrue gave the order. "Fire all Helldarts!" she ordered as the missiles sped out and took out the three coming at the ship.

Mu, taking the chance, was able to launch in his new machine, the Astray D, which was a normal Astray equipped with DRAGOONs like the Akatsuki's.

"Mu La Flaga, Astray D, launching!" he cried as his machine left and joined in the fray.

Mu's new machine was purple and white to match his pilot suit. "Alright! Let's see you try to attack this ship now!" he shouted as he fired off a beam rifle shot at a ZAKU. The machine was pierced and blew up soon after.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"At this moment, Requiem station one is under attack by the _Archangel_, the _Eternal_, and four ships registered to NAZAFT." Durandal explained as Shinn growled. "I destroyed the Alliance's Arzechel base because it showed signs of continued resistance. And this is how they responded. They're using it as an excuse to come after us. It's a troubling turn of events. We are striving to bring an end to the fighting after all. At this rate, there may never be a true end to this."

"You're right sir. But it cannot be helped. These people won't listen to reason. Should the near impossible happen, and they emerge victorious in this battle, the world will once again slide back into darkness and chaos. The cycle of confrontation and war, followed by grief will never end, because nothing will have changed. If that happens, then even as these people continue to seek peace and happiness, the world will surely give birth to a new LOGOs. It's nobody's fault. It's just how people are today." Rey said. "I for one, have no desire to see the world become like that again. We've come too far to turn back. The Destiny Plan…it must be brought to completion, sir."

"And it will…" Durandal purred as he looked at Rey.

Shinn could not stand it any longer. "How can you just agree with him Rey?! The chairman has no desire to see the world experience true peace! This plan does not bring about a peaceful world that people will be able to enjoy! All they will know is the station where they are assigned in life!" he shouted.

"Calm down Shinn." Durandal said as he looked at Shinn. "The world will be at peace, and no one will be assigned a station in life."

Shinn whirled around to face the chairman. "Calm down?! How can I calm down!? You just admitted that with the Destiny Plan! How can you say that the world will be at peace?!" he snarled. "I, for one, trust the UN More than I trust you right now! And you know what?! I would rather see the future the UN has promised the world, _not_ your messed up plan!"

Durandal glared at Shinn. "You had best watch your tongue, Shinn. Otherwise Stella and Mayu may suffer a fate worse than what I have planned for them." he growled.

Shinn backed down, but he did not let the chairman scare him.

Rey looked back at Shinn, but felt…guilty about not getting Shinn onto the chairman's side. It was like he had failed…

Shinn looked down and growled as he recalled the words Heero had said to him. _"Sometimes, the right actions may be the wrong actions, and sometimes the wrong actions may be the right actions."_

He then looked at his hands at his side and clenched them tight as he closed his eyes. "Sometimes…the wrong actions may be the right actions. In this case…fighting against the Destiny Plan and letting the UN win…may be one such situation. And sometimes…the right actions may be the wrong actions. In that case…the Destiny Plan being accepted is one such event…" he murmured.

Rey looked at him as Durandal raised an eyebrow. Shinn looked up at the chairman, resolve in his eyes. "Your actions may appear to be the right ones, but they are far from it. Just as the UN is doing what appears to be the wrong thing, but is far from being wrong when all they are doing is doing what all humans do: fight." He said as Durandal looked at Shinn in amazement. "Even under your Destiny Plan, there will still be the need to fight. It will just be done by soldiers as determined by birth. But…what if we face a threat that is from beyond our system? How would we be able to handle it then if we don't have the primal instinct to fight?"

Durandal growled before Rey glared at Shinn. "Just shut up and don't say another word!" the FAITH agent growled.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders observed the fighting above the planet via New Juneau, noting how intense it was getting. Prime Minister Warson growled at the sight of the ZAFT forces outnumbering Zero Squadron.

"Those mobile suits are not doing so well…" he hissed as he narrowed his eyes. "What were they thinking, taking on ZAFT like that, with so few machines make a dent in ZAFT's forces?!"

"Those machines of ZAFT's are the real threat it appears." President Van Marshal mused as he looked at the Legend Destiny on the screen. But then, a winged machine that could only be Wing Zero darted into the view of the camera, just as the Legend Destiny unit was chased off.

"Even with Heero Yuy helping out, that unit of mobile suits will do very little against the power of the ZAFT machines." President Putin replied as he looked back at the Canadian leader.

"Hey! Those guys out there are risking their lives to protect our freedoms!" the Canadian prime minister hissed back before someone cried out in shock.

"LOOK!" Prime Minister Wan cried as he pointed at the screen. Everyone looked back, only to see the Legend Destiny on the screen blow up. As it flew by, the cameras caught sight of the Impulse, followed by the Freedom and Justice.

The UN could only stare in amazement before another machine suffered the same fate, but this time by a sniper rifle's shots. The cameras zoomed in on the Dynames, located on the leg of the 'White Legend' above the hanger.

Prime Minister Warson grinned as he noticed the other leaders looking around at the images before them.

While a few were wearing grins as well, the rest were grim-faced. Even Prime Minister Churchill was wearing a grim look on his face. Of course, Secretary General Willis was more or less wearing a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, sir? Do you think that they have a chance of winning?" President Putin asked as he looked at the UN leader.

"It's hard to say, but I believe that they do. It seems to be that Zero Squad has the lower end of the stick, but who knows? They just might come out the winners of this battle." The Secretary General replied. "In the end, it comes down to pilot skill, and ZAFT, while they have the skill, they do not have the military training that most of those elite pilots they are fighting have. Even though some of them have been in ZAFT, and some have been in the EA, all of them have in the end gained military training that ZAFT lacks. ZAFT is a militia, not a real army or military. Therefore, their pilots do not have the real intense training other militaries, including the US, have."

"So, you are saying that ZAFT will lose based on that?" The Russian asked.

"Yes…and no. ZAFT could lose, but then again, they could also win." The UN leader replied.

Vice-President Young's image was on screen and he nodded. _"That may be true, but one has to consider the overall training. ZAFT might have good training techniques, but their soldiers can't fight on the battlefield the way American soldiers can, as an example. The training of ZAFT is directed at sabotage and infiltration, not outright battle like ours is. When the US trains its soldiers, we use the standard military training techniques that we have used for centuries. But, just like ZAFT, we also put our soldiers through mobile suit training. However, unlike said group, we use mobile suits in conjunction with regular military movements and battle plans. That is what ZAFT does not consider. Therefore, in mobile suit battles, our soldiers can react just as quickly as they can when out of their machines."_ He said as the Russian leader nodded.

"I see. Because your soldiers are trained in such a manner, they can react in the same way they would when out of their machines, while in their machines." He mused.

"_Well, you see, because of this training, American troops can react in a manner that would normally not be possible. Because we train our soldiers on fake battlefields, and then have them undergo mobile suit training, it is easier for them to react to certain situations. However, because we then have our soldiers train on fake battlefields while using their machines in the same manner they would react when out of the machine itself, the soldiers can then react faster than even a Coordinator would expect. But that is only for American soldiers. It helps that NASA has both Coordinator and Natural use OS's as well, but the majority of it comes down to the training I mentioned earlier. With that training method, even before we had a Natural-use OS, our Natural soldiers were able to pilot a Coordinator-use OS equipped machine."_ The vice-president explained as the UN leader nodded.

"So, ZAFT's soldiers cannot react in the manner that the American troops can, is that what you are saying?" President Putin asked.

"_Well, what I am trying to say is that the soldiers ZAFT is fighting now underwent similar training, in a sense. So, because of this, ZAFT could end up losing to those fifteen machines."_ Vice-President Young explained sheepishly.

"Ah…" The Russian leader murmured.

As the trio faced the images of the battle again, even Vice-President Young could see the battle, all three could tell that the battle would not be won so easily…

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

Tao snarled as she flew around the Legend Destiny units, her machine's battle staff out and armed. She was taking out any DRAGOONs that came near her machine, but unfortunately, that number was very small when compared to the number of DRAGOONs around her.

She growled as the DRAGOONs darted away from her, but she did not let that phase her as she focused on her next target. A Legend Destiny unit came near her, beam saber aimed at her before Tao focused on that unit. Crying out, she caught sight of a ZAFT ship nearby.

'_ZAFT is not going to defeat the UN so easily, not while Zero Squad is still around!'_ she thought before a blue-grey seed exploded in her mind.

Looking back at the enemy, Tao was able to take out the Legend Destiny unit attacking her by stabbing it in the cockpit. More DRAGOONs came at her as the enemy unit exploded. But Tao was able to see the pattern of the beams and dodged between the beams with little damage to her unit.

* * *

><p>Stella stood on the <em>Archangel<em>, firing at the other Legend Destiny units with her 'brother', Xander beside her.

Xander was now equipped with the full arsenal of the Verde Buster II and was firing off the bazooka while Stella fired with the beam rifle. A missile sped out of the bazooka before Stella hit it with the beam rifle shot, making it explode.

The team work of the two was enabling them to focus on the attacking units and lessening the exposure of the Gaia. This enabled Stella to hide behind the firepower of the Verde Buster while Xander protected the more vulnerable Gaia from attacks.

"ZAFT has gone too far this time!" Xander snarled as Stella nodded. Her eyes were now focused and cold, but she knew her mission.

"_They must be beaten back!"_ Stella agreed. Xander smiled at his 'sister' but did not falter. The mission was too important to lose.

'_I just hope that you stay safe, Heero…'_ Xander thought as he glanced back briefly at the area where Wing Zero was engaging the Legend Destiny units.

* * *

><p>Murrue noticed several Positron beams lance out towards the <em>Archangel<em>. While the beams missed, she could see the _Minerva_ among the ZAFT ships reaching their location.

"Here comes the _Minerva_!" she said as the crew all looked at her. "Ready Valiants and Gottefrieds! Load all missile launchers with Wombats! Prepare Lohengrin for use if necessary!"

The crew loaded the weapons and got ready for battle with the well-known ZAFT ship.

With the _Minerva_, Captain Gladys was already getting her crew ready for battle as well. "All hands, go to Condition Red." She ordered.

"Prepare Tristans and Isoldes! Load all missile launchers with type 4 missiles! CIWS online!" Arthur announced as said weapons came online.

"All pilots, prepare to board your machines!" the CIC officer said as the machines all launched a few minutes later.

Yzak, Nicol, Heine, and Saul all launched, more than aware of their orders.

* * *

><p>Just as Aki' flew away from a Legend Destiny pilot, he saw Heine's orange GOUF approaching him.<p>

"You! How dare you!" Aki' shouted as Heine blocked his beam saber with his machine's shield. "Don't you know what you are fighting to have happen?! Don't you realize that ZAFT is fighting to bind everyone to a genetic station for life?!"

"_What?!"_ Heine exclaimed.

"You heard me! ZAFT is fighting to bring about a world where everyone is bound to a station based on their genes! The chairman is fighting to bring about a genetic caste system!" Akira shot back as he backed off and fire off his mini-missiles at the GOUF.

Heine flew around, trying to dodge the missiles. While he did evade a few, the rest were on target. He grunted as the explosions rocked his machine in space.

"ZAFT will _NEVER_ get that kind of world to exist, not as long as Zero Squad is around!" Aki' cried out as he flew at the GOUF pilot.

"_I only fight those who threaten the chairman."_ Heine said as Aki's SEED-dilated eyes widened at the words.

"Don't you have _any_ reason for fighting?!" He asked in shock.

"_My reasons are simple. I fight whomever is declared the enemy."_ Heine said before Akira struck.

"If that's your reason for fighting, what if someone you knew was in danger? What if someone close to you was killed?! Would you react the same way?! Or would you fight for a different reason?!" Aki' snarled as he clashed swords with Heine.

Heine was silent as he fought. Of course, not that Akira knew what he was thinking…

***End Soundtrack, Keep Holding On***

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"Station one will soon be destroyed by the attacking forces." Durandal said as the battle images came up. "But that is okay. We can replace it."

"Yes, sir." Rey said as Shinn drifted elsewhere, leaving the chairman alone with Rey. Like he wanted to hear the plan anyway.

"After they do that, they will then come here. After all, they are brave but few in number." Durandal added with a purr.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

Nicol gulped as he flew towards the _Eternal_. He could only wonder if attacking Lacus's ship was the right thing to do. Of course, he had fought alongside her, so he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

Meyrin gasped as she saw the ZAKU that belonged to him. "We have a ZAKU approaching from Delta 5 Bravo 3!" she exclaimed as she looked at it.

"_Then let me handle it."_ Dearka said as he came up on the line.

Nicol gasped as he saw the Buster Gundam. It had to be Dearka in there. "Dearka! Please back off! I don't want to hurt you!" he exclaimed as Dearka's image shook its head.

"_Sorry. No can do. Not while Lacus is on the _Eternal_."_ Dearka replied as Nicol looked down.

"I see…" Nicol murmured as he closed his eyes.

"_You don't have to fight us, you know. You can help us."_ Dearka pointed out before Yzak fired on Dearka.

"_Get out of here, Nicol! I will handle the traitor!"_ Yzak ordered as Nicol nodded and left.

Dearka sighed as he shook his head. "So, I'm a traitor now, even after you gave me that mission?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Yzak's image growled but relented. _"You know I have to keep up the act of you betraying us!"_ he growled back.

Dearka laughed but brought up his shield for defense anyway. Yzak wasn't playing around.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"I'm sure the _Minerva_ and the defense forces will wear them down considerably. But you know what they're like…" Durandal said. "They're strong foes, and all will be for naught if we don't get rid of them."

Rey nodded. "I understand."

Shinn took out his sister's phone, but he knew why he was fighting. It was not to bring about the world Durandal desired, but rather to protect Stella and Mayu from the chairman. Only by being loyal could he keep them safe from harm. But a grin came to his face. He had told Heero about it, and next time they fought, Shinn would be able to leave ZAFT, or he could wind up defeated, thus sparing him from fighting for the chairman any longer.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

The battle was getting fiercer and fiercer as Zero Squadron and the NAZAFT forces fought against the ZAFT Legend Destiny units and their pilots. Of course, the battle on the Moon was about to get even fiercer as the Mobile Doll system came online. The ORB fleet nearing the Requiem was brought on high alert as the remote machines came out from hiding.

Amagi stared as the unmanned machines moved into battle positions. "What the?!" he then faced the communications officer. "Get me the _Eternal_! We have encountered a new system we have never seen before!"

In Messiah, Durandal sneered as the system's status came on screen.

Back at the battlefield, Lacus gasped as the news came in from the _Kusanagi_. "A new system?!" she gasped as Amagi nodded on screen. _"Yes, and it appears to be a formidable one. We can't get anywhere near the Requiem."_

Lacus looked down as Captain Gladys ordered the Taunhuasser activated. Murrue growled as she knew what this meant.

Cagalli, who was nearby, saw the attack coming from a mile away. She flew in, her machine heading towards it at full speed. "You will not hit the _Archangel_!" Cagalli shouted as she blocked the shot with her machine.

The alarm blared within her cockpit, but the ORB princess did not back down.

The blast faded, allowing Cagalli to fire at the cannon, making it blow up when her shot hit it.

"_You okay?"_ Mu asked as he flew up alongside the Akatsuki.

Cagalli nodded as did Murrue.

"_Then let's finish this!"_ Mu declared as he fired off his DRAGOONs in a defensive manner, forming a barrier to defend the two ships.

Meanwhile, Athrun was having trouble when Yzak fired on the missiles reaching him.

"Yzak?!" Athrun asked.

"_What are you doing, Athrun?! Focus on wiping that weapon out!"_ Yzak snarled as Athrun shook his head in amusement. Same old Yzak…

Athrun and Kira headed to the station itself and began to slice it apart with their METEORs, forcing the colony to break in half.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

Rey entered the lounge where Shinn was, but Shinn did not pay attention to the other pilot. Rey knew that trying to speak to Shinn was not going to work this time.

Shinn knew that the station was lost, which meant that the ships were no doubt heading to the fortress. He smirked to himself, Rey unaware of the action.

Rey on the other hand, smirked to himself as well. The Mobile Doll system was now in effect, saving the Requiem from attack by ORB or the UN. Even if the nuclear missiles were not used at the moment, the Requiem was still a dangerous threat.

In the control room, the battle alert was issued as an officer spoke. "Preparing all offensive options. Neo Genesis is standing by."

In the hanger, Shinn and Rey were preparing to launch as the _Minerva_ and her machines were heading to defend the fortress.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, everyone's alarms went off as they looked up. Heero, Xander, Stella, Athrun, Kira, Chris, Liz, Flay, Nisha, Luna, Tao, Akira, Cagalli, Dearka, Mu, and President Hilson all looked up at once. From behind the Moon, against the sun, a menacing shape rose.<p>

"Captain! There's an extremely large object approaching from orange 26!" Mirillia screamed.

"A fortress?!" Murrue exclaimed as she stared at the large imposing presence.

The ZAFT forces on the fortress were soon locked onto the ORB fleet heading to the Requiem. Before it was too late, Amagi gave out the order. "Everyone, scatter!"

As the Neo Genesis fired, the ORB fleet managed to escape with the majority of its ships. In Messiah, the Legend and Destiny each launched.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders stared at the power of the Neo Genesis cannon. "How much power can one man hold…?" Prime Minister Churchill murmured as he looked on.

"If you think about it, the Neo Genesis weapon he has can't hit a large area that is on par with Requiem. True, he could use it to wipe out any threat to the cannon itself, but he can't use it anywhere near the PLANTs or he will wipe out the colonies and his own people." Prime Minister Warson mused as other UN leaders looked at him.

"You know, he's right. Chairman Durandal can't use the Neo Genesis on the power scale that the original GENESIS was capable of!" President Putin exclaimed as he looked at the image of the beam firing again.

Even with that reassurance though, very few UN leaders felt at ease. The war was anyone's game, and if the chairman fired the Requiem, then the PLANTs would be in danger from a nuclear attack.

"It seems that the chairman has no concept of mutually assured destruction, well at least he didn't before this whole thing began." Prime Minister Warson said as he looked at the other UN leaders.

"I never thought that I would be grateful, no-_the world_, would be grateful for the concept of mutually assured destruction. It has prevented the chairman from firing that thing at us, and as such, protected the PLANTs from attack as well." President Putin murmured as he looked back at the images. The other UN leaders could not help but agree.

"Still, we can't risk Chairman Durandal getting the chance to fire the Requiem at us. If we even once let down our guard, then he will take that chance." President Du Galle remarked as she looked back at the fortress.

"That fortress…is the chairman that confident in his victory? Does he really think that thing is impenetrable?" President Gonzalez asked as he shook his head.

"While that may be a possibility, no fortress is impenetrable. Castles were taken back in the Middle Ages, and now, even bases can be taken. Durandal might see his fortress as a castle, and it could be that, but it can only fall. No defense is perfect." Prime Minister Churchill replied as he narrowed his eyes at the image on screen.

Prime Minister Takami growled as he took in the sight.

"Chairman Durandal is truly one of the few leaders who can force us to react like this." He hissed as his fellow leaders nodded. Well, the majority anyway…

Still, very few were willing to admit they were scared. And no one in the room wanted to come off as weak to the other world leaders.

Secretary General Willis narrowed his blue eyes as he took in the imposing sight of the ZAFT fortress. "We need to take that thing down if the chairman is on it. That way, we can take down two birds with one stone." He growled.

"But then, what about the PLANT Council? Who will be leading them if we do that?" President Van Marshal asked.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." The UN leader replied. "When this war is over, we can focus on getting a new government formed for the PLANTs, and also create a true military for the PLANTs. ZAFT is, while not unskilled, lacking in strict military training on a daily basis. That can affect how a military operates. If ZAFT can be made into a full military, then the PLANTs might have an army that can be contented with both planet-side and in space."

"So, should we focus on the defeat of the chairman then or what?" President Du Galle asked.

A round of 'Yes' came from the largest group of leaders.

It was then settled. The UN would watch to see how the battle played out and intervene if the need arose…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Battle of Messiah begins, and Meer helps out by singing a song to rally the forces of the UN to fight. The UN observes the battle and prepares to intervene if needed.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	89. GS Phase 49: Battle's End

******Chapter forty-nine is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.******

******Titanic X: Glad you liked it!******

******Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it! The music seemed to fit as well, so why not use it? XD!******

******reverse read: Shinn will defect and does so here.******

******Mordalfus Grea: You got that right. XD!******

******theiconofwwe: The ZAKUs were the Mobile Dolls. The Legend Destiny units were piloted.******

******Final Genesis: You got it!******

******AXL999: Right now!******

******MWSeraph: The UN is already fighting elsewhere. I just never wrote it out. And yes, Shinn will defect this time. And Yzak was told by Dearka of what was going on. Diana, the Tri-stars and the 11th Fleet are fighting alongside the UN, I just never put in their viewpoints. Maybe I should next chapter. XD! And school has not slowed me down yet! XD! I just had a lot of homework yesterday. So sorry about the lack of an update.******

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Sorry for the lack of an update on Friday, but I had a lot of homework. But expect more updates on Friday's from now on. I hope I can keep it up of course. Also, a head's up. I might be getting a part time job soon, and it may be on Fridays as well as Tuesday or Thursday, so we'll see how it goes. I might update Saturdays if that happens. Just a heads up.**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Forty-Nine: Battle's End<p>

The combat began to heat up as the Mobile Doll system kicked in and the Messiah's forces moved out into combat.

"Station two will be in position in 160." A ZAFT officer said as he looked at the readouts. "Neo Genesis power charge at 40%."

* * *

><p>Heero looked back at the fortress, his eyes narrowing at the sight. This was getting even harder that he had originally anticipated. He flew around, trying to get away from the Legend Destiny units chasing him down. The ZAFT pilots refused to let up, but Heero was no ordinary pilot.<p>

Looking back at the ZAFT machines chasing him, Heero gritted his teeth before he cried out, letting loose his DRAGOONs as the wings of his machine flared. The engine covers shot off into space, dancing around before coming to a stop. He took out the Twin Buster Rifle and split it into two halves before the targeting globe came up and locked onto the targets. Pulling the trigger, all eight weapons fired at once, hitting several Legend Destiny machines as well as their DRAGOONs that were out.

Several explosions erupted, the signal that the Legend Destiny units were wiped out.

Looking around, Heero saw that the fortress had erected some kind of a shield, making him growl. How were they going to get through that shield?!

"Zero Squad, listen up!" Heero called over the com-line.

Everyone fighting looked at their main monitors as they heard their commander's voice. _"That fortress of ZAFT's has erected some kind of a shield. If we can't get through that, then this war will never end!"_

The image of the fortress behind its shield appeared at that point.

"_Our mission is to defeat ZAFT's leader. We know that he is in this fortress, based on the defenses. We can leave the new machines to NAZAFT and the Requiem to ORB and the UN. Right now, we have to take down that shield and focus on the defeat of the chairman!"_

"_But NAZAFT's Raptors and ORB's machines won't be able to hit these new machines of ZAFT's!"_ Flay protested as her image appeared.

"_We have no choice, Flay! If we can't take out that fortress, the war will never end! Durandal will be able to defend the Requiem from attack if we don't defeat that thing! The war will be forever at a stalemate! Do you want that?!"_ Heero snarled back, his tone of voice making Flay shudder.

"_No, sir!"_ She replied.

"_Then leave the ZAFT machines to the NAZAFT pilots and ORB pilots."_ Heero instructed again, making her nod.

* * *

><p>Ensign Kingston looked back at the retreating forms of Zero Squad, and knew what they were going to do.<p>

Her mission was of the utmost importance. Defeat the Legend Destiny machines and the Mobile Doll system, or at least keep them busy while the elite pilots did their job.

"We have to hold the line! We can't let the ZAFT forces get through to stop Zero Squad!" She shouted as she flew around at full speed, weaving between the beams the best she could. Several other NAZAFT pilots echoed her cry as they followed her lead.

* * *

><p>"<em>This looks bad here!"<em> Athrun reported as he dodged the Legend's DRAGOONs. _"The forces just keep getting bigger!"_

"_ZAFT can't take out the UN though. If they even try, the PLANTs will receive a nuke to one of the colonies."_ Dearka pointed out as Athrun looked back at the Buster.

"_True…so we have a lot more time than we would if the UN weren't around."_ The ORB pilot admitted. _"But still, it isn't looking good for us."_

"_I will admit that."_ Dearka relented. _"I will admit that…"_

Kira then flew by. "Please go on, _Archangel_. Athrun too. The Justice can tear through that shield of Requiem's. Heero can go and provide back up. The rest of us can stay and take care of this fortress!"

Athrun stared as did Heero and the rest of the squadron. _"But Kira!"_ Flay blurted. _"Isn't Heero the one in charge?!"_

"_Yeah, since when did you take command?"_ Xander growled. _"Last I recall, my little brother was in command!"_

"Listen! Only a few of us have the power and the weapons to take out the shield around the Requiem! That is the reason I am telling them to go on ahead!" Kira replied.

"_If we don't, then the world will never know an end to warfare! The world will be in constant danger if we don't wipe it out! Same with the PLANTs!"_ Akira said. _"Do you really want another Cold War?!"_

The NAZAFT pilots all tensed. They knew what he was talking about very well.

"_If we don't take out the Requiem, the war will be forever at a stalemate until a new leader of the PLANTs is elected, if ever!"_ the NAZAFT lieutenant added as he dodged a ZAFT ZAKU.

"_Very well. I will join Athrun in wiping out the Requiem's shield. The rest of you, handle that fortress!"_ Heero ordered as the rest of the squadron gave their replies.

As they split up, Murrue could only stare. "But, the _Eternal_ will be vulnerable!" she protested.

"_The safety of both the PLANTs and Earth is more important than us!"_ Lacus countered. _"The UN is the only thing standing in the way of their plans! If we don't take out the Requiem, then a new Cold War would start! A war that is pronounced in weapons build-up and a stand-off is not what the world needs!"_

"_As much as I hate to admit it, Lacus is right."_ Tao growled. _"The U.S. and Russia went through one such war in the 1950s through the 1990s in the AD Era. It was a time of great stress and uncertainty for both nations and the world. It could have become a nuclear war if the idea of mutually assured destruction was not in place. It kept the peace, even if it was an uncertain one. But this…this is far from a true form of mutually assured destruction. That is why we need to end it by taking out the Requiem! This peace is not going to be an uncertain peace if we fail to take the weapon out. It will only be a fearful peace, with everyone being scared of a nuclear attack or a blast from that thing!"_

Aki' knew what Tao meant, as did Nisha and the rest of the NAZAFT pilots.

As the _Archangel_ turned and left with Heero and Athrun, Rey looked back. "Shinn, go after them! If you don't, then you know what will happen!"

Shinn growled, but knew he had to obey.

"The _Minerva_ will be joining you." Rey added, but it did little to help his case.

* * *

><p>Kira looked back as his SEED exploded in his mind. Rey looked up as his Newtype sense kicked in. Kira unleashed his four DRAGOONs at Rey's machine. The four bits darted around before firing on the Legend, which dodged them with ease.<p>

Rey then unleashed his own DRAGOONs, Kira looking back as his own Newtype sense kicked in. He flew around and dodged Rey's beams with some ease.

Kira though, felt uneasy around the Legend. It was just like Rau's machine in a sense. He recalled the ZAFT commander, and his body shuddered. _'What is this? How is this possible?'_ he thought while dodging the beams. _'It can't be!'_

"That's right. The end is at hand…" Rey murmured before he got ready to attack the Freedom. He pulled out a beam saber and flew at the famed machine, only for Kira to counter. "…the end of _EVERYTHING!"_

The two collided as Rey cried out. Their DRAGOONs danced around one another before one of Kira's destroyed one of Rey's.

"Why do this? What's the point?!" Kira snarled as he faced the Legend.

* * *

><p>With the two pilots, Mu had just joined up with them in his Astray. Athrun growled as he, Heero, and Mu reached the Requiem. The three took out one GOUF each before Mu growled.<p>

"They sure got a lot of guys out here." He growled as Heero looked back.

"_And most of them are automated."_ He added before his eyes went wide. Wasn't this like… Heero shook his head. There was no way…but…now that he looked at it…it was… _"Durandal has a Mobile Doll system!"_

Mu and Athrun looked back at him. "A what?" Mu asked.

"_A Mobile Doll system. It's an automated Mobile Suit AI system that eliminates the need for human pilots. Back in my old universe, such a system existed at one point. But unlike this one, that one had the Zero System installed as well. That made it hard to defeat. While this Mobile Doll system does not have the Zero System installed, it will still be hard to defeat."_ Heero explained as Athrun narrowed his eyes.

"_I see. Well, we'll just have to fight our way through then!"_ he snarled before Heero spoke.

"_No! Such a system is capable of fighting on long after a human would have been killed or surrendered! We can't fight that unless we have a way to take down the Mobile Dolls permanently!"_ Heero protested.

"What about that GENESIS Satellite of the UN's?" Mu asked.

Heero looked back at said satellite orbiting the planet. _"No time. It would take far too long to move into orbit around the Moon. Plus, it would make the satellite vulnerable to attack."_ He said as he shook his head.

"Damn…so much for that then…" Mu growled.

"_Hey, Heero. You think you can use the Twin Buster Rifle at full power?"_ Athrun asked as Heero looked at said rifle.

"_I can, yes. But it can only handle two shots before the rifle overloads and explodes from the effort of a third shot."_ Heero replied.

"Will two do the job of wiping out the Mobile Dolls or whatever they are?" Mu asked.

Heero looked back and narrowed his eyes before closing them and calling on the power of the Zero System. The system ran through several plans based on the tactical data he had before one came up. He opened his eyes and looked back at Mu. _"If we attack in this formation, then yes, two shots could do the trick."_ He replied.

Mu saw the plan that Heero had come up with. It had him on the middle attack with Athrun in front while Heero was in the rear. Of course, given his machine's power, it was not unexpected that Heero would be in the rear.

Athrun also saw the plan and agreed it was the one that had the best potential for working.

"_Okay, let's do it!"_ Athrun shouted as the three charged forward.

* * *

><p>"Gottefrieds, FIRE!" Murrue ordered as they did so. The <em>Archangel<em> was backing up the three pilots as they flew into the attack.

As Heero and Athrun moved into position, Mu could see the famed ship he knew all too well.

Murrue then got a report from Mirillia she did not like. "From Blue Alpha, _Minerva_! Distance: 16!"

The ORB fleet was already regrouping, as they knew they had to break through the shield.

"Incoming missiles! Twelve of them!" Neumann exclaimed.

Mu saw this and flew over to the ship. As the _Archangel_ turned on its side, the Isoldes of the _Minerva_ missed them. Murrue then gave out the order. "Aim the Gottefrieds! Fire!"

The guns fired and hit the _Minerva_.

* * *

><p>Shinn then flew in, anger in his eyes. "Damn it!" he snarled before Heero saw this and flew over to counter Shinn. "Athrun! Keep on going! I'll meet up with you once I deal with Shinn!" Heero called as Athrun nodded.<p>

"Shinn! You wanted out, right?!" Heero called over the com-line to Shinn.

"_Yeah? So what?!"_ Shinn shot back.

"Then let's make this a convincing fight! I want you to attack me with all you have! Don't hold back for any reason!" Heero snarled as he fired on Shinn. "Attack me as if Stella were in danger! Do it for her and Mayu!"

Those words made Shinn look into Heero's blue eyes. He could see conviction in his eyes, something he had not expected of Heero.

Shinn growled as he backed off. _"No! I won't attack you!"_ he replied.

"Do it! If you don't, then Mayu and Stella will be harmed and possibly killed!" Heero shouted back as Shinn's eyes went wide. "And then it will be all your fault for letting them die!"

"_What?!"_ Shinn exclaimed.

"You heard me. It will be all your fault if Stella dies! Then I will hunt you down and kill you myself!" Heero snarled as he fired on Shinn. Shinn dodged, but he knew that Heero was right. He had promised to protect Stella, and he was going to live up to that promise, not to mention he did not want to lose his sister again.

"_Fine! You want me to attack you, then I WILL!"_ Shinn screamed as his ruby seed exploded in his mind. He fired the Destiny's back-mounted cannon at Wing Zero, forcing Heero to dodge the shot.

Heero flew back as Shinn prepared to attack again. He narrowed his blue eyes as the ZAFT pilot flew at him, this time using the anti-ship sword of his machine. Aiming the Twin Buster Rifle, Heero opened fire, forcing Shinn to dodge the blast.

"Let's settle this Shinn!" Heero exclaimed as he flew back and got out his beam saber. "Sword vs sword! The better pilot wins!"

Shinn responded in kind, taking out the anti-ship sword again and flying right at Heero. The two ace pilots flew at each other, intent on knocking his opponent out of the fight. Shinn tried to attack Heero, only for the Berserker of JOSH-A to dodge and then slash at his machine in three quick swipes. The two machines passed by each other, with what appeared to be no damage.

Then, a Legend Destiny blew up in between the two. Shinn smirked as Heero grinned. His hunch about Shinn being followed had been right.

"Let's finish this, Shinn." Heero said as Shinn nodded. He was now on their side…

* * *

><p>Kira was fighting Rey as they clashed again and again. But Kira was on edge. "Who are you?" he murmured as he fought Rey. "Tell me!"<p>

"_I'm sure you recognize me now!"_ Rey snarled as he glared at Kira. _"I am Rau Le Creuset!"_

Kira's eyes went wide as the Legend fired all of its DRAGOONs at the Freedom. He tried to fly in-between the beams, but had very limited success.

"_I was to be the Perfect Coordinator! But it failed! Why? Because I was a clone! My short life would mean nothing if I could not live as long as a normal human! So I was cast aside, in favor of other, more stable experiments! But now…NOW I will finally get my existence acknowledged!"_ Rey exclaimed as the Freedom was hit by several beams.

* * *

><p>Lacus looked up, her eyes now in SEED mode. She could sense that Kira was in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>Kira gasped as he realized the truth. Here was another clone…but this one was the Perfect Coordinator!<p>

He tried to get some distance, but Rey would not let him.

"You will not escape me, Kira Yamato!" Rey snarled as he flew after the Freedom.

"_It can't be you! How is this possible?!"_ Kira exclaimed.

"No one can recover their past! That is why we must end all of this! Sweep everything away! We shall return to what we were meant to be! Humanity, the world! They must see this!" Rey shouted as Kira glared at him.

"_If that is what you want, then don't support the Destiny Plan! It will only enslave us all! If we fail to learn from the past, then people are doomed to repeat it! We can learn from the past, despite what you say! If we don't exist as living, thinking beings, then what are we? Mere drones! Humanity is about living a life that we all want! Not about being these drones that are doing whatever we are told to do!"_ Kira shouted back as he sent out his own DRAGOONs. The four bits danced around before firing on the rest of Rey's DRAGOONs.

The other bits were taken out with ease. _"The life you are living is none other than your own!"_ Kira shouted before he fired all of his weapons in the Legend, taking out the majority of its limbs and the head.

Rey cried out as explosions rocked the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Heero made his way back to the Requiem cannon where Athrun was waiting for him.<p>

"_You done there?"_ Athrun asked as Heero nodded.

"Yes. Shinn is now on our side. Don't expect a threat from him anytime soon." Heero replied.

The two then flew towards the weapon.

The duo was met up with by Mu, who had been waiting for them. _"About time you got here."_ He mused with a smirk.

"Let's target that thing and wipe it out of existence!" Heero snarled as he fired on the barrier around the Requiem. The powerful beam hit the barrier at full blast, the power overloading the barrier's shield generators.

Mu smirked as the barrier went down at last. Then the alarms in each of their cockpits blared. The trio looked back, only to see the famed Mobile Doll system's units reaching them.

"Damn! This is still way out of control!" Heero snarled as he fired on the unmanned units.

The Twin Buster Rifle had only enough power for one more full-powered shot before he had to recharge it, so he had to make it count. "Athrun, Mu! I need you to help me out! I only have enough power left for one full-powered shot. I need you two to help me so I can save that power for when it is really needed!" He said as he dodged a few shots from the remote units.

Mu agreed as did Athrun.

* * *

><p>The <em>Archangel<em> was fighting the _Minerva_ still, unaware of the defeat of several of its pilots. "Where's Athrun and Heero? And Mu?" Murrue asked as Mirillia looked at the radar.

"I can't get a fix on any of them!" she exclaimed as Murrue looked back.

The _Minerva_ then fired its guns at the _Archangel_, hitting the left Gottefried and taking it out, along with a few crew members inside.

The white ship launched a few missiles at the ZAFT ship, but they were shot down.

But that was just the cover for when the _Archangel_ pulled off its famous maneuver, the barrel-roll attack.

Murrue gave the order when the ship was over the _Minerva_. "Valiants, FIRE!" The weapons did so, taking out the Tristan guns and several missile launchers.

The bridge crew of the ZAFT ship grunted at the impact.

"Tristans one and two are down, along with several missile launchers!" Arthur reported as Captain Gladys growled. "I don't think we can take much more of this."

Athrun, seeing this, flew over and let loose his flight pack. The flight pack flew right into the engines of the ZAFT ship, just as Heero caught the Justice and flew away.

"We've just lost the main engines and control ma'am!" an officer reported as Gladys growled.

The _Minerva_ wound up crashing onto the surface of the Moon and getting severe damage.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

"Detecting an ORB fleet approaching Requiem, sir!" an officer reported to the chairman.

"We'll wipe them out with Neo Genesis. Prepare to fire. And what about Shinn and Rey? Where are they?" Durandal asked.

"We have lost both of their signals, sir." Another officer reported.

'_Rey and Shinn have both been defeated?'_ Durandal thought as he narrowed his eyes. _'The UN…they have been the biggest threat to me since this whole war began. Well, no matter. Once we take out the forces near Requiem, I can deal with them when the time comes.'_

The Neo Genesis was soon aimed at the forces near the Requiem. "All set to fire." An aide reported.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

Yzak saw this and growled before contacting the _Eternal_.

"_Eternal_, get out of there now! They're preparing to fire! Clear the area now!"

The ships all cleared out, including the machines fighting above the Requiem.

Xander saw this and decided it was time to act. He opened up the com-line to Heero and Stella both.

"I have lived a rough life, I'll admit I've made plenty of bad choices but I can't change what I've done. All I can do is move forward and make up for the suffering and give my little sister a life where she can truly be happy, a world where she can decide her own future." Xander stated as his transmission continued, he knew it would be his last and he wanted to say farewell to his two 'siblings' one last time.

On screen, he could see Stella was crying a bit as she heard his words. "Stella, don't cry. It's okay. I am doing this so that you and our brother can live without regrets, I need to make up for my decisions and if my action only save a few lives then so be it. I left my mother's locket in your quarters Stella. Look after it and please remember I am proud to call you my little sister. Heero, look after her and keep her safe. After all this, hopefully I'll see you on the other side." He then closed the line as Heero stared at his actions. Xander then opened up a line he knew to be a ZAFT frequency.

"The choices we make decide who we are, not our genes, not our race, and sure as hell not a goddamned plan concocted by a nutjob as bad as that ** Rau le Creuset. You are no better than Azrael, Creuset, and Wu. You are no better that Azrael and Djibril!" Xander declared over the open frequency that he knew the ZAFT forces and the chairman could hear his declaration against the Destiny Plan. "My father, the bastard, was a mechanic with not a single bit of piloting skill and my mother was a teacher, not a single soldier or pilot in either of their families and yet here I am. I am proof that your Destiny Plan is flawed and I will not surrender nor will I give up, this is the true mentality of Humanity. We fight, we grow, we adapt, and we don't give up!"

Heero stared as Xander pierced the shield around the fortress, flew up to the Neo Genesis before it fired and unleashed hell upon the weapon just as it fired. Xander felt pain from the explosion cover his entire body as he looked back at where Heero and Stella were. Tears were on his face as he felt happiness at knowing they were still alive, and would be in the future…

'_Sorry guys…but I guess this is it…I just wish…I could…have…changed…'_

Then, he knew no more…

The explosion enveloped the Verde Buster II, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

><p>Stella stared in shock before tears began to stream down her face as she cried out in pain and sorrow.<p>

"_NNNNAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Heero had his head down as his fists clenched around the controls for Wing Zero. "You…you…_XXXXAAAANNNNDDDDEEEERRRRR!"_ For the first time, Heero cried out in anguish over Xander's self-sacrifice. Tears floated away from his face as he cried out.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

Durandal stared at the act of bravery. "The fool…he wiped out Neo Genesis…" he murmured as the explosion subsided.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

Heero and Mu made their way into the Requiem and their DRAGOONs fired on the cannon's mouth, the explosion covering the entire inside. Both machines flew out, the explosion now capable of being seen from space on Earth.

* * *

><p>Stella saw Shinn's machine fighting on the surface of the Moon and flew down to meet up with him.<p>

She stared at the pretty sight of the light shooting up into space.

Tears were still in her eyes from Xander's sacrifice, but at the same time, she felt happy that the war was finally over. True, she had lost her 'brother', but she had her real brother still as well as Shinn, so she could not complain much really, or at all form that matter.

Shinn looked back and moved to protect the Gaia as Stella looked at him.

"_Stella…"_ he murmured before she looked at his image. He met her eyes, only to see Stella's face in an ORB pilot suit. She had tears in her eyes as she looked into his red ones.

"Shinn!" she cried as she fired on a ZAKU Mobile Doll. The thing exploded, but Shinn looked over, only to see the light from the Requiem.

"_Is that…?"_ he murmured.

"Yes…the weapon…it's no more. Earth was not hit." Stella said as Shinn looked back at her.

* * *

><p>The rest of Zero Squad made their impact on the battlefield, as the numbers of the Legend Destiny began to drop like flies, probably due to seeing the Requiem blow up.<p>

Flay looked back, and a smile crossed her face. The world was safe for good this time, hopefully…

Everyone else felt the same way…even President Hilson did.

Heero looked back, tears on his face as he glared at the Messiah fortress. Kira flew up using his METEOR and began to slice parts of it apart, mainly the rings. The main ring fell down as Kira made his mark. Then, using all the missiles his METEOR had, Kira let loose on the fortress. The _Eternal_ followed suit. Multiple explosions rocked the fortress, just as Kira flew inside to wreak even more havoc. Outside, Heero let loose with his DRAGOONs, letting out all of his pain and sorrow at losing Xander. He cried out as he fired all of his DRAGOONs at once.

Inside the hanger, Kira fired all of his weapons and attacked the fortress. Explosions ripped throughout the fortress, claiming many ZAFT lives.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

"Captain! Messiah is…!" Arthur exclaimed as Captain Gladys looked down.

"Our battle is over. All hands, abandon ship." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I know this is a difficult time, but please, make sure everyone is safe Arthur." Gladys said as the crew looked at her. "But I have something to take care of."

"Yes, ma'am…" Arthur said as he looked after her retreating form.

Above the downed ship, Murrue could not help but salute. The ZAFT captain had been a worthy opponent for sure…

* * *

><p>As everyone began to come back to their main ships, Athrun noticed someone was missing. "Lacus! Where's Kira?!" he asked.<p>

"_He went inside the Messiah!"_ Lacus replied, making Athrun narrow his eyes.

'_That fool!'_ he thought as he saw Wing Zero beside him. Heero wanted to see the chairman as well, no doubt.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

Inside the fortress, Durandal sat amongst the ruins of the chamber where he had commanded the forces of ZAFT.

The doors hissed open, revealing Kira and Heero. Durandal turned to face them as they reached him.

"I have to admit, I am surprised. I did not think you would make it this far." Durandal said as he stood up.

Kira and Heero both raised their guns at the chairman. "Oh? I see. But are you certain that's the best solution?" Durandal purred as he raised his own gun.

"There are two of us, and one of you." Heero growled.

* * *

><p>Rey bounded towards the main chamber, Captain Gladys right behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't do it. We're so close!" Durandal hissed. "If you do it, then you will once again be condemning this world to darkness and chaos!"<p>

"Is that so?" Kira hissed back. "I would rather live in a world of chaos rather than be enslaved by you!"

"I am not exaggerating. This is the truth." Durandal purred.

"Then your truth is a lie!" Heero snapped. "You could be right, but then again, you could be wrong! But we have the ability to choose a different path! Unlike what you wanted for us!"

"As long as we live in a world where we can make those choices, then there is a chance!" Kira added.

"But no one chooses correctly! People forget and then they make the same mistakes again." Durandal said as he looked at the two pilots. "They say they won't let it happen again, they will change the world this time, but who can guarantee such a thing?" Durandal asked as Kira growled.

* * *

><p>Athrun by now was making his way into the fortress as well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nobody can guarantee it, certainly not you, or the young lady, because neither of you knows what the future holds." Durandal continued.<p>

"Well, you certainly don't either!" Heero hissed.

"We understand what you are saying, but we can understand and change! That is why we have history! We can learn from the past to change the future!" Kira exclaimed as Durandal looked back at Rey. "That is why we want a tomorrow! That is why we don't want a world where nothing changes! If nothing changes, then we will forget the past and make the same mistakes!"

"How arrogant…" Durandal purred.

"You're the one who is arrogant! You think you are all knowing? As if! There was no way that you could predict the UN's little scheme, was there?!" Heero growled. "Or Xander's sacrifice! We, and the rest of the world, are nothing more than simple human beings who are entitled to our rights and freedoms we all enjoy today!"

"I thought you of all people would understand what I am doing Heero Yuy." Durandal said as Heero narrowed his eyes.

"You forget, Durandal, a Gundam means two things to me: Freedom to the oppressed, and death to the oppressors. You tried to oppress. That means the only thing you deserve is death!" Heero hissed back.

Captain Gladys entered as well, seeing Kira and Heero there. Athrun also made it, just as he looked back as well.

"But between your world, and the one I am describing, I wonder which one the people would prefer." Durandal said.

"I think the people outside the UN Embassies made that very clear." Heero growled.

"Say you shoot me now? What will you do when the world plunges back into chaos?" Durandal asked.

"I'll do what I have to do. I'll fight." Kira replied.

Suddenly, a trio of gunshots rang out.

"KIRA! HEERO!" Athrun shouted as he ran for his two friends.

Heero grunted as his gun fell from his grasp, his side bleeding badly. Kira stared in shock, for a moment, unable to believe what had happened.

The chairman staggered back, a shot to the chest and one to his shoulder.

Athrun looked back in shock as Rey staggered back, tears running down his face.

"Rey…" he murmured as Captain Gladys ran towards Durandal's limp form.

As Durandal opened his eyes, he saw his lover.

"Talia…were…you the one…who shot me…?" he asked.

"No…it was Rey…" she murmured as Durandal came to a realization.

"Gil…I'm sorry…his tomorrow wasn't mine…" Rey whimpered as he looked at Durandal.

"I see…" Durandal murmured as he closed his eyes.

Rey ran over to Durandal as he looked at the pilot. "I understand now…Rau…is truly gone…There is only…Rey Za Burrel…"

"Captain Gladys!" Athrun said as she aimed her gun at the trio.

"You should get out of here. My place is right here…watching over him…" she said.

Then, she smiled. "Give Captain Ramius a message. Tell her, I have a son…a little boy. Please tell her…she is his new mommy. I am naming her his guardian."

"As you wish…" Kira said as the trio left.

"I'm…so sorry Talia…" Durandal murmured as she looked at him. "But…I'm so happy too…"

"You're such a scoundrel…but that was always your nature…" she murmured back. "Perhaps I should that that this was destiny…for you and me…"

Kira, Heero, and Athrun made their way back to their machines and boarded them, just in time to leave before the fortress went down.

"Rey…come over here." Captain Gladys said as she looked at him.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

Outside, everyone hovered, watching the fortress go down in flames and smoke.

* * *

><p><em>Messiah<em>

Captain Gladys hugged Rey as she cooed. "Dear boy, you did a wonderful job." She purred as Rey felt her calming presence. "It's alright now…"

He wondered if this was what it was like to have a mother. "M-mother…" he whispered before an explosion claimed all three of them.

* * *

><p>Outside, Shinn and Stella looked on as the fortress fell. Tears ran down Shinn's face as he felt a huge relief fill him. Stella and Mayu were safe…they were really safe! Looking up, both saw the many lights of the retreat and recall flares. The faint light of the thrusters of every machine created amazing pathways that were all interconnected as well. The flares and thruster pathways all looked amazing Shinn realized. Had Durandal succeeded…he might not have seen that.<p>

Shinn then hugged Stella tight as she felt the fresh loss of Xander come back. Both pilots cried as they hugged each other tightly.

"Let's get out of here…" Stella said as she helped Shinn to the Gaia. The Gaia then took off for the _Archangel_, just as the rest of the machines arrived.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders all cheered as Messiah went down before them on the screens of the main room. "We did it! The chairman has been defeated!" Prime Minister Wan cheered before he received a bop to the head from President Du Galle.

"Keep yourself under control…" she growled, albeit playfully. She too was feeling the joy of seeing the biggest threat to the world defeated.

"If we hadn't done Putin's idea though, we would still be at a stalemate." President Gonzalez pointed out as the burly Russian, for one of his size, blushed at the praise.

"Still, we came out on top, and we have the right to celebrate." Secretary General Willis said as everyone there cheered again.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander smiled as Messiah fell to the power of Zero Squadron. "It's finally over…" she murmured as Ian sighed with relief.

"Yes…and now I can see my son and daughter again…" he sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Defeat was what awaited the chairman, and now he has fallen…" the NAZAFT leader murmured as she looked out at the space around them again.

* * *

><p><em>VEDA Chamber<em>

Tieria felt relief flood his body as he closed his eyes. The world was safe from such a fate again…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_White House_

Vice-President Young looked up at the spot where the Moon was, a smile on his face. The Destiny Plan and its creator were defeated.

That meant good news for everyone as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller closed his eyes, relieved that it was all over at last. His former friend had been beaten, and his insane plan stopped before it began.

He could see the people of the city outside, tearing up their red, yellow, and green cards and throwing the remains into the air.

Some were even shooting their cards full of holes with guns! Cheers rang out as the population felt victory in the air.

A smile crossed his face as the older man made his way outside as well, amongst the remains of red, yellow, and green cards that were no more. Above them all, the U.S. flag flew proudly, as though saying good job to the American public.

A cheer escaped his throat as he threw up a card from a random person and shot it full of holes from his own gun.

* * *

><p>"<em>People of Earth, today we have secured a great victory! We have beaten back the chairman's Destiny Plan and proved that we could change our future! But, that does not mean we can just forget this all happened! We need to learn from this and prevent such things from reoccurring. Therefore, the UN is implementing a world-wide program to teach the next generation about the horrors of the past as well as the consequences of each so that it can be prevented from occurring again. This program, called Generation Peace, will be the safeguard for all generations to come. In the end, we hope to bring to an end all war with this program. But, should the need arise, we will be able to go to war still, because, unlike what the Destiny Plan called for, we will have the primal instincts to protect ourselves within us."<em>

People were watching the announcement with eagerness in their eyes.

"_War will always be within us, but we can end it as well. With Generation Peace, we hope to make this a reality."_

As the announcement ended, the UN leaders all knew what was coming.

"We have a lot of work to do still." President Du Galle murmured as she looked back at the list of wanted men, among them Mikhail Andras.

"Yes…Dr. Andras is our main man." Prime Minister Churchill growled as he looked back at the image.

"Hunting them down will take some time. But…we have all the records on where they live from several key EA bases that are no longer functional." President Putin pointed out as he put some down on the table.

"True. We'll see how things go with the hunt. In the meantime, we need to work on getting new machines made strictly for the UN." Secretary General Willis said as the other UN leader agreed.

"Yes. While we were able to help in the last fight, we had to use NASA and ORB units on lease for the time being. This will give us the ability to defend ourselves as well as help on a global scale." Prime Minister Churchill agreed.

The idea seemed to stick with the other UN leaders, who were also in agreement.

"So it's settled then. The UN will request a new mobile suit for us to use in combat when it is required." The UN leader said as the rest nodded.

* * *

><p>Outside the UN complex, Shinn stood with Stella at his side as Heero, Luna, and Meyrin stood beside him on the other.<p>

"I can't believe I nearly ended the world…" Shinn murmured. "If it wasn't for the chairman, I would have left ZAFT in an instant!"

"You were not to blame. You were only looking out for Stella and Mayu." Heero replied as he looked at Shinn.

"Yeah…I know…" Shinn whispered.

At that moment, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus made their way over as well. Tao, Aki', Chris, Liz, Flay, Nisha, Dearka, and President Hilson all stood behind them.

"Shinn…you've made some great strides in maturity during the war." Athrun said as Shinn looked at him. "You were able to see the bigger picture."

Shinn felt a blush cross his face as Meyrin and Stella giggled at his reaction.

"Thanks to you and Heero…" he replied.

"That may be true, but you took it to heart. That was all you." Heero pointed out as Lacus put down some flowers in front of the UN Complex's gates.

Everyone was silent before Heero looked at Shinn. "I would like you to join the unit Zero Squadron. With your help, we can help secure a better future for all, and keep wars like the last two from reoccurring." He said as Shinn looked down.

"I…I don't know. I mean, are you sure you want me?" He asked as Heero nodded.

"Yes. I do." Heero replied. "And Stella is joining as well. She would be happy if you did."

Stella smiled at Shinn, making him smile back. Perhaps this would be a good thing after all…

* * *

><p><em>Few Days Later<em>

The debris from Messiah was being cleared away from the Moon's surface as the Requiem and its stations were being destroyed. Not to mention the PLANTs destroyed by the cannon were being moved to a higher orbit and away from anyone who might try to drop them on the surface of the planet again.

Shinn flew around in the Destiny, now repaired, as he took out the anti-ship sword and sliced up one part of relay station two. It drifted away, right to where Heero was waiting to blow it up with his DRAGOONs.

Stella moved a part into a container that was floating near the Gaia, which was then moved by an Astray into the _Archangel_. The clean-up was going rather well, considering the world was still in a tense phase of uncertainty.

Lunamaria looked back at the Earth beyond them as she placed a large section of metal into a container as well. The UN was now rounding up the big-wigs responsible for the Extended-creation program, and that did not include the members in custody since the break-up of LOGOs.

The PLANTs also had a new leader, and it was none other than Ian Kessel for the time being. He had seemed to be the best choice for being the leader of the PLANTs since no one was left to run the colonies, so the PLANTs had voted him in.

But now came the hard part. With the aid of countries like Germany, Japan, America, and Britain, the PLANTs were now working on constructing a new government that would hopefully be more stable than the previous ones. And that included a new Constitution, an added protection device insisted upon by the Americans, Germans, Japanese, British, and the PLANTs citizens alike.

The new PLANT government would hopefully be able to protect the rights of the citizens living there with the new Constitution being the supreme law of the land. And the PLANTs, once that was done, would be made members of the UN, which would place them under UN watch, but also give them a say in world affairs.

And it would hopefully lead to acceptance of Coordinators when they on Earth…

* * *

><p>President Marie Hilson, now President Mackenzie Samantha Allen, looked over the ZAFT training guidelines before her, her green eyes narrowed at the regulations.<p>

"Well, we have our work cut out for us this time." She said as Ian looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

President Allen looked at him squarely. "Everything here has to be tossed. ZAFT will have to be rebuilt from the ground up at this rate. Basically, ZAFT has to be disbanded, and restructured completely. No more colors marking rank, etc. There will be actual military ranks, and only one uniform color. Medals will be given out, etc. And no more FAITH either. That puts certain soldiers in command of others. It just confuses the whole military structure." She said as Ian nodded.

"I see. So…how will this restructure go?" Ian asked as she looked at the guidelines again.

"Well, what does need to go is the training academy. Boot camp is considered the best way to train a soldier. The academy can only teach so much, but boot camp can teach in a much more hands on manner." The president replied as the new PLANT leader looked down as well. "Not to mention the different color uniforms for each. Aces will never be considered better than their regular counterparts by wearing a different uniform. That just brings down morale in the whole armed force. Therefore, those different uniforms will have to go as well. What I would suggest doing is getting only one uniform color. Also, military ranks are now needed. That will create more order amongst the military officers."

"I get it. By creating a true military, the PLANTs can get better at defense of the colonies." Ian mused as he looked at her.

"Yes, but once more, it all comes down to the training. Therefore, the U.S. will be sharing its military training techniques with the PLANTs." President Allen said as she looked at Ian. "The PLANTs can only do so much at the moment. The pilots might be well trained yes, but they have to know how to operate in an actual military battlefield aside from space. And if mobile suits are thrown in during that training as well, then the new ZAFT military will be able to react much faster."

Ian nodded at her words.

The U.S. president then pointed at the file on FAITH. "FAITH needs to be disbanded. No questions asked. It gives the leader of the PLANTs too much power. If anything, FAITH could be used as a personal army if the need arose. And that would be bad for the citizens of the PLANTs. If any FAITH members have a problem with it, they can take it up with me or the other nations involved in this project."

"I will make sure to tell them that." Ian replied as the president pointed at another file.

"Once that is done, the soldiers who committed war crimes in the first war need to be tried and convicted. I don't care how this affects the PLANTs' fighting strength. They need to be convicted and brought to justice. No trying to get out of it. Those soldiers need to learn that what they did cannot be thought of as good. Even the UN leadership is pressing for it, and frankly, they have been pressuring me to make sure you get that taken care of." President Allen continued as Ian nodded.

"I will get that done right away. Frankly, I am disappointed that it was not carried out in the first war either. So no need to worry about it." Ian told her.

"Good. And as for those who followed the rules of war, they should be promoted. Those people are real soldiers, unlike those who committed the war crimes." The president recommended.

Ian nodded with a smile. His daughter had been one of those who had followed the rules of warfare, as had his son.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders were all livid as they glared down the members of LOGOs, who were now on trial for their lives.

It was in the International Court, so the person in charge was angered as well.

"Do any of you have anything to say in your defense before we give our ruling?" the woman hissed as Mr. Lorne came forward.

"With all due respect ma'am…" he began.

"Respect that should have been given to the _people_ living in the PLANTs?!" The judge growled.

"…we were just adapting to warfare with the Coordinators. We needed to match them somehow." Mr. Lorne said as the judge growled.

"By using _CHILDREN?!_ _THAT_ is _NOT_ how we adapt to warfare with someone who is much more skilled than us!" The judge snarled. "We are _ABOVE_ doing such things to those who are _the NEXT GENERATION!_"

Mr. Lorne gulped at her words. "For all of their actions, we find the members of LOGOs and the project guilty on all charges." A juror said as the world cheered.

"Their sentence is death by firing squad. Then, whatever happens is up to the people. The bodies will be given to the public for them to do whatever with." The juror added as the LOGOs members tried to protest.

"Well, if you don't like it, then you shouldn't have done those things to begin with!" The judge snapped back.

"In addition, all assets of each family and member of LOGOs and the project will be turned over to the public and made available to whomever wants them." The juror concluded as many LOGOs members began to weep.

"Shut up, you big babies!" The judge snapped.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

Vice-President Young looked outside the Oval Office, more than pleased the war was over. It appeared that the world was finally back on track to world peace. No one had ever thought the UN would be back and take an interest in world affairs once again. But they had, and now the PLANTs were getting a new government, which would only benefit them in the long run.

"Soon…this world will be at peace…" he murmured.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Shinn aids the UN forces and Zero Squadron against the ZAFT forces and the war ends with the loss of Messiah. The ZAFT government as well as ZAFT itself undergo restructuring and Shinn joins Zero Squadron while the LOGOs leaders are put on trial and convicted. But not is all that it seems, for a new war looms on the horizon...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	90. GS Phase 50: Epilogue

**Chapter fifty is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, Trieze Zabiarov, Gyunei Ridden, Reccoa Schnieder, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own Xander Alexis, as he belongs to Mordalfus Grae. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it!**

**reverse read: Keep reading to see. XD!**

**Navek: I am planning on looking at it. And keep on reading. XD!**

**MWSeraph: It's okay if you left two reviews. It happens. Anyway, I will take the suggestions into account regarding the military lingo and codes for the new UN forces. As for the personal endings, I already did that here.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Actually, Xander was the one who died. Shinn did not. And glad you liked it! XD!**

**gameziod: Glad you got your account back. Works out in the end. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Glad you liked that! Keep reading. XD!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Fifty: End of War<p>

_Three Months Later_

_UN Complex_

It was three months since the end of the war and the clean-up, convictions, and war repair was going well. The UN leaders had since returned to their home nations to oversee repairs to their cities and towns, only to regroup three months later to allow two new members to the organization: the ORB Union and the PLANTs, or as they were now called, the Nexus Federation.

Lord Uzumi Nara Attha of ORB was more than pleased to be allowed to be a part of the world organization, because it would mean that ORB was less likely to be attacked in the future should a new war break out. And it also meant that ORB was now a viable world player on many issues, including those of Coordinator acceptance.

Of course, Ian Kessel, the new President of the PLANTs/Nexus Federation, was on edge as he looked around at the world leaders. Some of them were glaring at the new PLANT leader, but he remained calm, as there were several strong allies of the new Nexus Federation around him, including ORB's leader and the members of the UN Security Council. But this was no ordinary acceptance to the group. This was about adding two new members to the Security Council.

ORB had been accepted with no trouble, but the PLANTs was where things got tricky, since quite a few UN leaders did not trust the PLANTs after the last two wars. But that was to be expected since the PLANT leaders of the past two wars had tried to enslave the human race as well as wipe it out.

"I would like to announce that the Nexus Federation and the ORB Union have been accepted into the UN as members of the Security Council." Secretary General Willis exclaimed as the assembled UN leaders clapped. "And now, President Ian Kessel has something he would like to say."

Ian swallowed his pride and stood up, facing the other world leaders. He had hoped that President Allen would have been there, as he liked her tactless and blunt attitude that very few world leaders could match. But she had other things to do in her home nation, so he would have to hope that she was watching the speech.

"I would like to first off thank the UN for allowing the Nexus Federation to join the Security Council. But that is not the only reason why I am here. Recently, as all of you know, the PLANTs underwent a serious reconstruction of the government and armed forces. The project was led by Germany, The United States, Japan, Britain, and Russia among other nations, but it was for the best. The PLANTs took into account what had happened over the last two wars and, with help from the US, Germany, and Japan, wrote out and accepted a new Constitution, which is what the PLANTs did not have for most of their existence. Now they do, and this will give the people a say in how the PLANTs should be run. The whole government was restructured so that it follows those in Japan, France, Britain, Germany, America, etc. Now there is a legislative branch, a judicial branch, and an executive branch with checks and balances to keep one branch from having too much power over the others." He began. "The PLANTs, to reflect this new government, have decided to adopt the name of Nexus Federation, since we are no longer just the PLANTs. Now that the colonies are free, we can now adopt a national name and be proud of it. And we of the Nexus Federation are grateful to the world for accepting our emergence into the world as a new nation."

The UN leaders all listened in as Ian continued. "Some of you are not accepting of this idea though, and I can understand why. In the past, though, Coordinators had always been looked down upon because of decisions parents made, the decisions to enhance their children to give them a better chance at life. For many years, Coordinators were discriminated against and we lost all of our rights, including the right to exist. That is why we, as a people, fled to space, the one area where we could live without persecution. Until nations such as the U.S. and ORB accepted Coordinators as human beings, that is. Of course, even then it was hard for Coordinators to live normal lives in those nations, mainly the U.S. Even Naturals who looked at Coordinators as humans were lashed out at. President Allen's family was one such example, and that led to the Allen Family Massacre. But it was worth it in the end, because today, we, the Coordinators, as a people, have been accepted at long last, as the human beings we are."

A few UN members looked pissed, but the glare from the UN Secretary General made them back down. "Today, I am proud to proclaim that the Nexus Federation is ready to contribute to the UN and world security as well as those interests in space. Since we of the Nexus Federation live in colonies already, we should be more than able to help the world with moving on beyond our planet and system in the years to come."

The speech done, the UN leaders clapped again, many of them happy at the idea of being able to move beyond the planet's boundaries.

Outside the complex, the Nexus soldiers stood with their machines at attention. The new uniforms, all camo colored like the rest of the world's forces, were crisp and neat, freshly handed out not too long ago.

The soldiers of both groups saluted the UN and new Nexus flags, a feeling of happiness flooding their bodies.

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

In the former PLANTs, the people of the new Nexus Federation all cheered as they waved the banner of their new nation. Feelings of joy were felt all throughout the colonies, the inhabitants happy at finally having their rights and independence recognized. It was a long time coming, but it was finally happening.

The new Parliament was also outside the new building, also filled with joy at the sight. It was a real time of national pride, and nothing could ruin it.

Around the world as well, others who had worked for the rights of Coordinators felt the same thing. They knew that at last, their hard work had finally paid off.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius Three<em>

Kira and Lacus sat around the children in a group as Lacus read a book to them. Some of the children giggled while others moaned. Both Coordinators were smiling at the reactions they were getting while off to the side, Mu, Murrue, Aisha and Waltfeld, the latter two now married, watched in amusement.

Kira was throwing a ball to one of the orphans as the story was being read, Birdy watching as the robot tilted its head to the side.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Athrun sat with Cagalli in a restaurant as they waited for their lunch. Both were now engaged and were going steady, but it had yet to be announced to the public. But it was fine with them. Rather they wait rather than have it all revealed at once.

Cagalli pulled a piece of bread from Athrun's plate and began to bite down on it, making the Coordinator gape at her before a grin came to his face. He grabbed a bite of her salad, making her growl at his comeback.

Both then burst out laughing as they held hands underneath the table.

* * *

><p>Chris and Flay were at the new house of the Dantes, helping to unpack. Liz and Nisha were there as well, both playing around with the bubble wrap as General Dante sighed. Chris shook his head as Flay giggled. Rolling his eyes, Chris grabbed a water balloon and threw it at Flay, making her shriek with glee.<p>

Nisha and Liz heard this before they too joined in on the fight, all of them laughing as the old general watched with amusement before he too got roped in.

The five forgot about the rest of the boxes as they threw water balloons around at each other outside, enjoying the peaceful life they had earned at last…

* * *

><p><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>

Shinn walked into the naval base with Stella, Dr. James waiting for them at the entrance. He smiled at them and waved them in.

Both Nexus soldiers looked around before Shinn heard a gasp that he knew all too well.

He looked over and, there, in a wheelchair, was his sister Mayu.

The two siblings moved to embrace each other, tears running down their faces as Stella watched with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius Four<em>

Dearka sat on the couch with his fiancée, Mirillia Haww, as they watched the newest horror film that was released on DVD.

Mirillia screamed as she latched onto the Coordinator's body, making Dearka chuckle at her response. She looked back and grinned before playfully smacking him upside the head.

Both chuckled at the other's reaction before they went back to watching the movie.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Heero looked back at Lunamaria as she smiled at him. A small smile crossed his face in return as their food came. Luna looked to the famed pilot and smirked, making Heero gulp before she shoved a piece of cake into his mouth with her fork.

He blinked in shock before swallowing and smirking back, only to do the same thing to her. Both laughed as Meyrin looked on, a sad smile on her face. While she was happy for her sister, she also wanted to have someone special to be with like Luna did.

Nicol saw her sitting alone and made his way over to where she sat. "Hey." He said as Meyrin looked back at him. A small blush crept across her face as she spoke.

"H-hi…" She stammered as Nicol smiled at her.

"You okay?" The green-haired pilot asked.

"Yeah…I was just watching Luna and Heero, that's all." Meyrin replied as Nicol saw the sad smile on her face.

Nicol knew that he himself lacked a girlfriend, and hated to admit it, but during the time they both had served on the _Minerva_, he had come to think of her as attractive.

"You want to have a special someone?" He asked as Meyrin nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, I do too…" Nicol replied as Meyrin blushed at his words.

Perhaps, she figured, it would be nice to give Nicol a chance. After all…he did look quite nice for a guy himself…

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Saul, Naomi, Diana, and their mother watched the live speech that their father and husband gave to the UN leaders and the world. It was weird, living in the new presidential residence in the Nexus Federation capital, but then again, President Allen and every other world leader did at some point in their lives.

Saul sighed with contentment as he leaned back in his chair. It was so nice to be out of the military for once, and he had no intention of going back in either. At least, unless he chose to do so, but that was not likely to happen in the coming years.

All of those in the residence could not help but feel proud at what was going on. Their father and husband was the new president of the Nexus Federation and his right-hand man, the Prime Minister, was none other than Patrick Zala, Athrun Zala's father.

Right now, Prime Minister Zala was running the Nexus Federation while President Kessel was down on Earth, but it did not matter to the Kessel family. They were just glad to all be back together again…

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

John Alaric looked back at Shani, Martin, and Orga with an approving look as he nodded at their teamwork.

"Not bad, boys. Not bad." He said as the three former Extendeds all grinned at one another. In the last few months, they had gotten to know each other better, and now they rarely argued or even fired on one another. It also helped that Heero had restored their memories with the Zero System as well.

"If you keep this up, you may just join Zero Squad yet." John added as Orga gave a happy shout.

"Oh yeah! About damn time too!" He cried as the other two started laughing as well.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Akira and Tao looked on as the sun began to set. It was hard to believe that it had been three months since the end of the war, and yet they had been through so much together.

The commander looked back at the golden-eyed Coordinator and smiled as he smiled back.

Both of them were more than ready to move on and begin a relationship. Both had lost someone they cared about the most, and now they had regained someone that they both cared about as well.

* * *

><p><em>Aprilius One<em>

Yzak Joule, now a Colonel in the new Nexus Armed Forces, looked on as soldiers ran through training drills over and over again.

He looked back down at the paper documents that held the United States Training Guidelines and Procedures, which were very useful in the retraining of the soldiers of the colonies. Recently, he had been given a new command, which was a new squadron and soldiers that had recently been promoted for their efforts in following the rules and laws of warfare.

"Alright. Everything looks good. We will now move on to the Mobile Suit Battle Drills, as per section 8, article 3 of the USTGP. Have all of you read those guidelines?" Yzak asked as the group nodded.

"Good. Now get out there and show me what you have learned. Any mess-ups are permitted once. I will record the session so that you can go over the training again after you review the video feed." The Colonel replied as the team did so.

It was then that Shiho entered and Yzak felt his throat tighten. Here was that one person who had always been by his side, and yet never gotten the recognition she deserved. He gulped before he made his way over to her.

"Hi Shiho." He said as the girl looked at him with a smile.

"Hello Yzak." She replied.

"Listen…I wanted to say that…after all that you have been through…I feel that it is time you got recognized for your actions in the last two wars. So, if you are willing to accept, would you like to be my new NCO, or next commanding officer?" The colonel asked as Shiho stared in shock.

"…"

"Well?"

A smile crossed her face as she shyly looked at him. "Yes…I would."

Yzak then cleared his throat before moving on. "But, I would like to remind you that I am in charge right now and that you need to follow my orders. You are to address me by my rank when around others, and you are to read up on the guidelines as well since you will be part of my unit too."

She nodded before the two went back to observing the new unit in action…

* * *

><p>Arthur Trine stood at attention as Prime Minister Zala handed him his new command instructions. Having been recently promoted to Captain, he was now going to be given his own ship to command. And what better one than the one he had served on?<p>

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked as Zala nodded.

"Yes. The _Minerva_ will be a fine ship for you to command. After all, you also know the ship's workings and technology by heart after serving on it in the last war." Zala replied as the new captain looked down at his orders again.

"Then I will make you proud, sir!" Arthur replied as Zala smiled at him.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_White House_

President Mackenzie Samantha Allen looked on as several soldiers moved the last piece of debris from the streets of Washington. Now she could get started on several issues that had been plaguing the nation for the last several weeks.

She looked back to the assembled crowd before her and sighed. "As you all know, the last war ended three months ago, and since then, the entire nation has been devoted to cleaning up from the Drop of Junius Seven, which included everyone, civilian and soldier alike. But now, I would like to get the civil services back up and running. Schools will be reopened and other civil services will be reintroduced to get things back on track. But there are even more pressing issues at the moment, which include the veterans of the two wars." She began as they looked on. "What I would like to introduce is the C.E. Era's version of the G.I. Bill, which will provide government funds to those soldiers who want to go to school and get a civilian job. In addition, any and all veterans who were injured in those wars will also be treated and retrained to enter civilian society. And that is just the beginning of what is to come."

The crowd watched as she spoke again. "The road to recovery will be long and hard, but I know that we can do this. We _can_ recover from this, and we _will_ become stronger because of it. That is who we are, not just as a nation, but as a people and as a race as well. So may we be blessed with good time to come yet."

The crowd cheered as she smiled. True, things were going to be tough, but it was well worth it, as they were finally free to make those decisions on their own, with no one to tell them what they were supposed to do and how they were supposed to do it…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The world now moves on from the last war, but a new threat lurks on the horizon. And no one knows what it is...<p>

Explanation time. The PLANTs are now going to be called the Nexus Federation, which is now the new nation. The UN now has ORB and the new Nexus Federation as members as well. On another note, I am officially halfway done with this saga! I hope you all like the next arc, which will be more of a collab with 117Jorn. So expect some very good work! XD!

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	91. GSZ MS and Ships

**Mobile Suit Phase is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it. And I am honored you thought it was one of those great anime endings. XD!**

**reverse read: Well, just so you know, Akira was born in New Juneau, which is an American colony/state. So he is American by birth. Sorry for not making that clearer. And I am glad you like it. XD!**

**gameziod: Glad you liked it! XD!**

**Massacrer: Well, I will do something like that down the line. Maybe after this arc. Just keep reading. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Glad you liked it! XD!**

**maxon117: Maybe. We'll see. And I am glad you could review! XD!**

**Titanic X: Glad you thought so!**

**MWSeraph: Whoa! Slow down on the reviews! I know you are excited, but try to control yourself, please! Anyway, I will try to put in some of your suggestions but not all of them. I can only do so many. Zero Squad will have several main jobs in addition to their main purpose of preventing more wars on genetics: hostage rescue, black ops, urban warfare, and only a select few VIP escort missions. The unit will not escort those who are of the business world, and they are not a personal police force. And Heine is not in jail. Just...off to the side for now. As for a new Gundam-like unit, well, that is not expected for some time yet. And I do plan to show how Nexus reacts with the rest of the world. So expect some good stuff to come! XD!**

* * *

><p>GS Z Mobile Suits<p>

_Earth/ZAFT/United Nations/Zaigon_

PLANTs/ZAFT

Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X20A Freedom

Unit Type: Ranged Combat Coordinator Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission reactor

Special Equipment: NJC, Hi-MAT mode

Armaments: Same as original Freedom, Four DRAGOONs, Armor Schneider knives

Pilot: Admiral Kira Yamato

Colors: Standard colors

Info: During the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Freedom was badly damaged several times, the last time resulting in the Freedom gaining two new weapons: DRAGOONs and the famed Armor Schneider knives of the Strike. While the knives were never used, the DRAGOONs helped new ZAFT Admiral Kira Yamato defeat Rey Za Burrel in the final battle of Messiah.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X42S Destiny<p>

Unit Type: All-Range Combat Coordinator Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission reactor

Special Equipment: Wings of Light, NJC

Armaments: Same as Original Destiny

Pilot: Colonel Shinn Asuka

Colors: Standard colors

Info: Piloted by Colonel Shinn Asuka of ZAFT, this machine was used during the later half of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Damaged by ORB Admiral Heero Yuy in the resulting fight during the Final Battle of Messiah, it was recovered and given over to its pilot at the end of the war.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X31S Gaia<p>

Unit Type: Transformable Close Range Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

Special Equipment: NJC

Armaments: Same as Gaia

Pilot: Private Stella Yuy

Colors: Standard colors

Info: Captured by Phantom Pain in the beginning of the Second BV War, the Gaia was used by former Extended pilot Stella Yuy. After her capture by the _Minerva_, the Gaia was reclaimed by ZAFT and used by the Terminal before being handed back to Stella, who was now cured of the Extended process.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X103 Buster<p>

Unit Type: Long Range Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission reactor

Special Equipment: NJC

Armaments: Same as Buster

Pilot: Commander Dearka Elsman

Colors: Standard colors

Info: The Buster was captured during the First BV War and used up until the end of it. During the peace, it was kept in storage until the Second BV War broke out. When Dearka Elsman, the original pilot during the First BV War, rejoined with the _Archangel_, he was given the Buster back to use. It then saw use up until the end of the war.

* * *

><p>EarthUnited Nations

Mobile Suit Serial Number: UN-X50-A2 Taurus

Unit Type: Space Superiority Combat Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fusion reactor

Special Equipment: None

Armament: Beam Rifle, Beam Cannon, Laser Rifle, Beam Saber

Pilot: UN soldiers

Colors: UN colors

Info: Created by the UN when Admiral Heero Yuy handed over data on mobile suits from his world following the end of the Second BV War, the Taurus has proven to be an excellent mobile suit for UN forces stationed on the Moon and in the PLANTs. It can outrun most ZAFT machines save for the Gundams that are used by the new PLANT military.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: UN-X49-A2 Serpent<p>

Unit Type: Mass-Produced Heavy Assault Unit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fusion reactor

Special Equipment: Storage Racks

Armament: 8 missile tubes, Beam Cannon, Bazooka, Double Gatling Guns

Pilot: UN soldiers

Colors: UN colors

Info: Created when the UN was given info on Heero Yuy's old universe, the Serpent is a unit that very few can mess with save for the Taurus and the Gundams. It is a very good mobile suit for UN ground forces when they are in areas that are very dangerous.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: UN-X01-A2 GM<p>

Unit Type: All-around Combat Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fusion reactor

Special Equipment: Varies

Armament: Beam Rifle, Shield, Beam Saber, various other equipment pieces

Pilot: UN soldiers

Colors: UN colors

Info: This UN machine was created when NASA handed over their GM mobile suit plans to the UN. It can be equipped with a variety of weapons to deal with many situations at hand, excluding space combat.

* * *

><p>ORB<p>

Mobile Suit Serial Number: XXXG-00W0-SX

Unit Type: Transformable Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact Fusion Reactor

Special Equipment: ZERO System-version 3.0, DRAGOON bits

Armament: x2 Beam sabers, Twin Buster Rifle, Machine Cannon, Piledriver Shield, Wing Vulcans

Pilot: Admiral Heero Yuy

Appearance: Same as Wing Zero, regular form, but with a third engine cover section per wing, with the white cover sections being the DRAGOON bits.

Colors: Default colors

Info: Heero Yuy's machine, Wing Zero wound up in the C.E. Era with its pilot upon escaping the A.C. universe. Wing Zero saw action during the First Bloody Valentine War before vanishing along with Heero Yuy. Wing Zero later appeared during the Second Bloody Valentine War during the Armory One theft. Heero joined ZAFT before choosing to defect back to the side of NASA and ORB. The combat resulting from his defection damaged Wing Zero badly enough to need repairs and an upgrade. Wing Zero then saw action once more all the way to the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: ORB-01 Akatsuki<p>

Unit Type: Defensive General Use Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fusion reactor

Special Equipment: 'Yata Kagami' Reflective Armor System

Armaments: Same as Akatsuki

Pilot: Cagalli Yula Attha

Colors: Gold

Info: Commissioned by Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, this machine was to be the last hope of ORB should Cagalli need it. When she needed it, she took it and the unit saw combat for the first time during the Invasion of ORB. The Akatsuki has a prototype reflective armor system that can deflect beam shots to keep Cagalli safe, but it does little good against melee beam weapons.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-X09A Justice<p>

Unit Type: Close Quarters Use Coordinator Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission reactor

Special Equipment: Fatum-01 Flight pack

Armaments: x2 beam sabers, x2 beam cutters, one per leg, beam rifle, shield

Fatum-01 Armaments: x2 beam cannons

Pilot: Admiral Athrun Zala

Colors: Standard colors

Info: The Justice saw combat in both BV Wars, both times on the side of the _Archangel_. Athrun Zala had it hidden away after the end of the First BV War, only to use it again in the Second BV War. The Justice is the only machine that has never been damaged during the course of both BV Wars, a feat only possible thanks to Athrun Zala's skills.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: GN001<p>

Unit Type: Close Quarters unit

Power-plant: GN Drive

Special Equipment: Optical camouflage system.

Armaments: GN Beam Saber, GN Beam Dagger, GN Blades, GN Shield, GN Sword, GN Vulcan

Pilot: Sergeant Chris Dante

Colors: Default colors

Info: Found by the U.S. forces, the Exia was recovered and repaired before being given to the _Archangel_ Crew and pilot Chris Dante during the First Bloody Valentine War. Chris, after the war ended, hid the Exia away with the Freedom and Justice to prevent others from finding it. It then saw combat once more during the Second BV War, up until the end of it.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: MBF-X135 Strike Raven<p>

Unit Type: general purpose mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery

Special Equipment: Trans Phase Armor, Raven Striker Mk II backpack/subflight lifter, can be separated from main body and used as a subflight system.

Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, mounted in head, 1x 57 mm high-energy beam rifle, 2x beam sabers, stored in hips, 1x shield, mounted on left arm

Raven Striker Armaments: 2x 52mm hyper velocity cannon, 2x M2M3 76mm machinegun, mounted on the underside of the wings

Pilot: Captain Flay Allster

Appearance: Its body resembles the Strike with a backpack similar to the Raven's flightpack, save larger. And the railguns, when the pack is raised, sit next to the head like the beam guns on the Fatum-00. Its head is the scarred head of the Raven.

Color: Identical color scheme to the Raven. Primarily midnight blue with red trim. White thighs, biceps, and face.

Info: The Strike Raven was designed by Johanna Dante, at the request of Flay Allster, so she could fight alongside Chris Dante, the father of her child. The largest piece of the Raven reused by the Clyne Faction was its head, which was restored and mounted on the Strike Raven. Again, at Flay's personal request. While its body is designed after the Strike, it lacks the hardpoints for Striker packs, instead it's equipped with the Raven Striker Mk II backpack. A subflight unit based off the Raven's wings and the Justice's Fatum-00. When not activated, the wings are folded and the pack rests against its back. When in use, the wings extend and the pack rises up like the Fatum. The unit saw combat until the end of the war.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: ZGMF-Z51S Impulse Drive<p>

Unit Type: General Use Coordinator Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission reactor

Special Equipment: NJC

Armaments: Aile Silhouette, Beam Rifle, Shield, Beam Saber, Javelin, Knives, Bazooka

Pilot: Vice-Admiral Lunamaria Hawke

Colors: Standard colors

Info: Originally used by Shinn Asuka in the Second BV War, it was handed down to Lunamaria Hawke after he upgraded to the Destiny. Afterwards, after the Battle of Heaven's Base, Lunamaria took the Impulse and left ZAFT with Heero Yuy to join ORB. The unit saw combat until the end of the Second BV War. After the war, it was upgraded to the Impulse Drive, which uses only the Aile Silhouette, but gains new weapons.

* * *

><p>NASANAZAFT

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GN-002

Unit Type: Long-range sniper

Power-plant: GN Drive

Special Equipment: Optical Camouflage

Armaments: GN Beam Pistol, GN Beam Sabers, GN Missile Launcher, GN Sniper Rifle

Pilot: Ensign Liz Dante

Colors: Default Colors

Info: Found by the U.S. forces, the Dynames was recovered and repaired before being given to the _Archangel_ Crew and pilot Liz Dante during the First Bloody Valentine War. The machines then saw combat in the Second BV War that followed. Liz, after the Second BV War ended, headed to NAZAFT where her skills would be useful, taking the Dynames with her. She has improved in her sniping skills, a huge asset when concerning the Dynames' main weapon.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial NumberGN-003 Diver Abyss<p>

Unit Type: Prototype Transformable Underwater Combat unit/GN Drive powered underwater combat machine.

Power-plant: GN Drive

Special Equipment: Hydro-propulsion units for underwater combat/GN Particle Thrusters

Weapons: "Firewaves" prototype underwater battle staff, dual underwater "Gunken" missile launchers, dual "Danketsu" underwater Gatling guns

Submarine Weapons: Dual underwater "Gunken" missile launchers, dual "Danketsu" underwater Gatling guns

Pilot: Commander Tao White

Colors: Blue-grey majority, grey and black chest, black feet bottoms.

Info: An underwater Gundam, this unit was the developed to counter ZAFT's underwater units. The Diver can transform into a submarine form for more maneuverability, as it is made for underwater fighting. It can avoid most units due to its blue color scheme, making it hard to spot when in the water. The Diver is one of several units that survived the Bloody Valentine War, thus it is not as up-to-date as some of the newer units are. But thanks to NASA upgrades and tech, the Diver is just as formidable as it was during the last war. It saw combat in the Second BV War, and like the Wing, got severely damaged, which resulted in its upgrade to the GN-003 Diver.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: GN-004 Wing<p>

Unit Type: Prototype High-Maneuverability Transformable Mobile Gundam Unit

Powerplant: GN Drive

Special Equipment: GN Particle emitters on back

Weapons: Hellfire mini-missiles (dual launchers hidden on back end of vehicle form), x2 "Seikokatsu" beam sabers (on hips), x2 "Taiyou-ko" katana wing-blades (space combat only), 1 dual 74mm hyper velocity beam rifle, 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan gun

Alternate mode: Hellfire mini-missiles, "Taiyou-ko" wing-blades (vehicle form), 2x 30mm vulcan guns, one per wing.

Pilot: Lieutenant Akira Nishikama

Appearance: Same as in GS: Divisions

Colors: White majority, with blue and yellow chest, blue feet bottoms, and black top on the wings

Info: Like the Diver, the Wing was one of several machines that survived the First Bloody Valentine War. And thanks to NASA tech and upgrades, the Wing is still a formidable opponent despite being two years older than most current machines. It saw combat in the Second BV War as well, only to get severely damaged, which resulted in it being upgraded to the GN-004 Wing.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: MVF-M11C Murasame Presidential model<p>

Unit Type: Custom Transformable Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact nuclear fission reactor

Special Equipment: NJC, reinforced cockpit with manual override system that causes the cockpit cover to explode outward.

Armament: x6 M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS guns-2 on head, four on wings, Beam saber, High-energy beam cannon, Beam rifle Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" beam rifle, Anti-air missile launcher, Shield.

Pilot: President Marie Hilson

Appearance: Same as a Murasame from ORB, but with red, white and blue coloring.

Color: Parts that are orange on a normal Murasame are blue, with red cockpit cover. Blue chest, with red head crest.

Info: A personal thank-you from Lord Uzumi for saving ORB's refugees in their time of need, the Murasame H is the personal machine of the President of the United States, Marie Hilson. As such, it has many features that most normal machines would not have. The most important is the reinforced cockpit which is similar to the one used in the Presidential GM, but with one major improvement: it has a manual override release system that the President can use to escape even the most life threatening situations. By taking into account the flaw that had killed many presidents in the past, ORB was able to create a system that not only could be opened from the outside, but from the inside as well, thus allowing the president to escape even when the machine was on fire. She used the unit during the Second BV War, and was never once shot down. Even though the escape system was never tested in combat, it is still there is it is ever needed.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: GN-005<p>

Unit Type: Anti-fleet unit

Power-plant: GN Drive

Special Equipment: Burst Mode, Optical Camouflage

Armaments: GN Bazooka, GN Beam Saber, GN Cannon, GN Field

Pilot: Captain Nisha Itsuno

Colors: Default colors

Info: Found by NASA, the Virtue was even worse off than the other two machines recovered by the same alliance. Even after extensive repairs, the machine was still badly damaged. The events of JOSH-A caused the more severe damage, leading to even longer repair times. After repairs were complete, the Virtue was finally given to its intended pilot, Nisha Itsuno. It saw combat until the end of the Second BV War, when Nisha joined NAZAFT with Liz.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: NAS-X111-A Raptor<p>

Unit Type: Mass-Produced Transformable Aerial Combat Mobile Suit

Power-plant: Ultra-compact nuclear fusion reactor

Special Equipment: Stealth-based armor

Armament: x6 AMS 14mm CIWS guns-2 on head, two on wings, two on cockpit nose-, x2 beam sabers, missile attachment holders, beam rifle type 25 "Musket" beam rifle.

Pilots: NASA Air Force pilots and officers

Appearance: Same as an F-22 Raptor in flight mode, similar to Murasame design in mobile suit form.

Colors: Grey

Info: In the months following the Bloody Valentine War, NASA realized that they needed an aerial machine to attack from above in order to be more successful in defense of their home. Research led to the findings of the F-22 Raptor, which was redeveloped into the Raptor MS. The Raptor then saw combat during the Second Bloody Valentine War, even managing to hold its own against the Legend Destiny Units of ZAFT as well as the Destroy used by LOGOs during the attacks on Berlin and Denver.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: NAS-X112-A Dax<p>

Unit Type: Mass-Produced Transformable Underwater Combat Mobile Suit

Power-plant: 2 Ultra-Compact Battery Units

Special Equipment: Underwater propulsion engines

Armament: x4 Torpedo tubes, x2 AMS 14mm CIWS guns-2 on head

Pilots: NASA Navy officers

Appearance: A small 1-person submarine in underwater form, similar to the Diver with a GM head in MS form.

Colors: Blue-grey, grey, and black

Info: In response to the invasion that was launched by the Earth Alliance, NASA realized that they needed an underwater MS to take down ships that were part of an invasion force. When Tao White defected to NAZAFT, NASA got their answer. After studying the data of the Diver, they developed the Dax, which is lightly armed, but those weapons count when taking on ships of the EA. It saw combat during the Battle of ORB and a second invasion by ZAFT launched by the then leader, Chairman Gilbert Durandal.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: NAS-X110-A Traverse<p>

Unit Type: Land Combat Tank Mobile Suits

Power-plant Type: 2 ultra-compact battery units

Special Equipment: Impact Absorbent treads, shocks, and frame

Weapons: "Liberty" 65mm beam cannon, "Minshushugi" anti-mobile armor missile rockets, x2 "Variable" beam-sabers, head-mounted 50mm Gatling guns

Tank Weapons: "Liberty" 65mm beam cannon, "Minshushugi" anti-mobile armor missile rockets

Colors: Green and brown camouflage coloring

Info: To counteract the idea of getting rid of tanks and using mobile armors, NASA came up with these ingenious Gundams. Capable of turning into tanks, they are the alternative to mobile armors and they do not waste three lives. Each one requires only one pilot, not three like the mobile armors. These machines are very durable, capable of surviving a drop from great heights, hence why they are used as the main units of the ground forces of NASA. But as a price for their great durability, these machines are left vulnerable when turning from tank form to its Gundam form. To make up for this, NASA uses these units in tandem with the Murasames and Astrays from ORB. A favorite move of these pilots is to move the tank while turning to Gundam form to escape harm, or to slice off the legs of the enemy units, due to the tank treads being on the backs of these units. The units saw combat during the First and Second BV wars when NASA was invaded twice, once by ZAFT and once by the EA.

* * *

><p>Former EA<p>

Mobile Suit Serial Number: GAT-X105 Strike Dagger

Unit Type: General Use Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Various

Special Equipment: Various

Pilots: Russian, French, British, etc.

Armament: Shield, Beam Rifle, Beam Saber, etc.

Colors: Various colors

Info: Formerly used by the EA, the rest of the world took over the Strike Dagger production facilities and decided to use the machines to their advantage. Various upgrades have allowed the world's nations to put them into use.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: MS-01 Teiren<p>

Unit Type: General Attack Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fusion reactor

Special Equipment: Carbon Blade

Armament: Carbon Blade, Gatling Gun on left arm

Pilots: Chinese, Russian, UN, Indian, Japanese, etc

Colors: Varied

Info: Developed during the CB Conflicts, the Teiren is one of the most reliable mobile suits ever created. This is because of the robust design and construction. Favored even by the UN, the Teiren has many uses, including space combat.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit Serial Number: MS-02 Enact<p>

Unit Type: Flight Capable Attack Mobile Suit

Powerplant: Solar battery

Special Equipment: Transformation

Armament: Carbon Blade, Shield Rod, Beam Rifle

Pilots: Most of Europe

Colors: Varied

Info: Originally slated to be completed during the CB Conflicts, the Enact was put on hold thanks to LOGOs/Blue Cosmos closing down the funding for the project. Finally, after the two BV Wars, the Enact was completed and is now ready for action. It is the only solar-powered Mobile Suit in existence.

* * *

><p>Zaigon<p>

Serial Number: OZMS-1717 Jontun

Unit Type: Mass Production Unmanned General Purpose Mobile Suit

Manufacturer: Olympic Zaigonic Fully-automated Weapons factories

Operators: Zaigon Empire Accommodations: None, unmanned

Height: 15.12 Meters

Mass: 37.0 Metric Tons

Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Propulsion: 2 x Booster Thrusters; 12 x Vernier Thrusters

Fixed Armament: 2 x medium-bore electron beam guns; 2 x small-bore anti-personnel cannons (mounted on main fuselage)

Optional Fixed Armaments: 2 x small-bore laser anti-aircraft guns (mounted aft); 2 x light missile launchers with 12 light close-combat self-guided missiles each (24 missiles total, mounted aft); 2 x heavy missile launchers with 2 heavy missiles each (4 missiles total, mounted aft)

Special Design Features: Automated Unmanned Pilot System 'Mobile Doll System"

Technical and Historical Notes: Simple, efficient and reliable, the OZMS-1717 Jontun is the standard mass production mecha of the Zaigon Armies. Produced in staggering numbers to fill the need for an all-purpose mecha, the Jontun is capable of operating in space or on a planet's surface. In space, the Jontun makes use of two booster engines and numerous vernier thrusters to propel itself at very high speeds, capable of engaging and maintaining pace with the Murasame and Raptor. Within an atmosphere, the Jontun is largely limited to ground combat but retains high speed and maneuverability. Armed with a variety of direct-fire energy weapons and anti-personnel/anti-aircraft guns, the Jontun is capable of engaging both air and ground units. The Jontun is also capable of high, thruster-assisted leaping that allows the pod to cover long distances and engage low flying aircraft. On land, the Jontun is surprisingly fast, as it can keep up with a BuCUE easily. The Jontun can switch out between three different Aft-mounted weapons, including small-bore anti-aircraft lasters, light anti-armor missile launchers, or heavy anti-ship missile launchers. However obviously the Jontun lacks arms, so it is a poor choice for close combat. What makes the Jontun so unique from any Zaigon M.S is the use of the Mobile Doll System. The Jontun was designed from the ground up to be unmanned, and commanded wirelessly by vessels of the fleet. These units were considered 'a dime a dozen' by Zaigon, as the Fully-automated Weapons factory of Olympic Zaigonic pumps nearly thousands of these out per day.

* * *

><p>Serial Number: OZMS-9103 Martyr<p>

Unit Type: Mass Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit

Manufacturer: Olympic Zaigonic Fully-automated Weapons factories

Operators: Zaigon Empire

Accommodations: Panoramic Cockpit in head

Height: 16.4 Meters

Mass: 34.7 metric tons

Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Propulsion: 3 x Booster Thruster; many x vernier thrusters

Fixed Armament: 1 x large-bore medium-range liquid plasma cannon (mounted back/over shoulder); 1 x medium-bore rapid-fire impact cannon (mounted center torso); 1 x Beam Saber, stored in right hip holster, hand-carried when in use

Optional Armament: 1 x Electron beam Machine Pistol

Special Design Features: Body Energy Shields; Sensors

Technical and Historical Notes: Meeting the need for a powered mobile suit in the mobile suit divisions of the Zaigon Army, the Martyr is a functional if unremarkable mobile suit. The mobile suit is operated by a single pilot and possesses a small armament with just enough weapons diversity to match most foes. The Martyr's primary weapon is a large plasma cannon mounted across the back engine mount, capable of being swiveled forward and ready to fire very quickly. In short range battle, the suit is equipped with a torso mounted impact cannon and can carry a variety of small arms in either (or both) of the hands, including a Close-Combat Beam Saber. The strength of the Martyr lies in its versatility for all-environment deployment and suitability for most combat operations. When on a planet, the Martyr is not limited to surface operations, nor is it strictly an air unit. The battle suit can engage in long-range flight within the atmosphere and can use this capability to broaden its combat effectiveness using its limited array of weaponry. The Martyr is also an excellent close-quarters, large-scale combat unit, capable of swift hand-to-hand fighting and possessing enough physical strength to cripple the most heavily armored enemy mecha especially with a Beam Saber. Lacking superior firepower and designed without preference for any single combat situation, the Martyr is nonetheless a practical mecha capable of competent performance in most operations.

* * *

><p>Serial Number: OZMS-1293 Zephyr<p>

Unit Type: Mass Production High Performance/Maneuverability Mobile Suit

Manufacturer: Olympic Zaigonic Fully-automated Weapons factories

Operators: Zaigon Empire

Accommodations: Panoramic Cockpit in head

Height: 16.75

Meters Mass: 32.5 metric tons

Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Propulsion: 2 x Booster Thruster; many x vernier thrusters

Fixed Armament: 2 x medium-bore fire-linked impact cannons (mounted front torso); 2 x air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns (one per arm); 4 x close-combat short-range super-miniature missile launchers (one per left/right engine mount and one per left/right knee) with 21 x high-maneuverability missiles each (overall standard payload: 126 missiles); 2 x Beam Sabers, fixed in hands

Optional Armament: None

Special Design Features: Body Energy Shields; Sensors

Technical and Historical Notes: The largest and arguably most devastating Mass Produced Mobile Suit of the Zaigon-Earth War, the Zephyr's are fast, maneuverable and well-armed Mobile Suits. Like the Martyr, the Zephyr is a powered Mobile suit featuring two reaction furnaces that power massive dual engines, propelling the suit at tremendous speeds. A special inertia vector control system gives the Zephyr unparalled maneuverability and allows efficient atmospheric flight using only vernier thrusters, effectively compensating for the Mobile suit's lack of aerodynamic lift. In battle, the Zephyr relies upon a deadly array of rapid-fire laser and particle cannons, but most lethal of all are the missile launchers. Armed with over a hundred individual short-range missiles, the Zephyr is capable of engaging dozens of targets, inflicting heavy damage with torrents of guided missile fire. There exists a very special variant of the Zephyr that is used exclusively by Newtype Pilots, known as the Zephyr II. It has the ability to change its loadout of Missiles and exchange them with numerous DRAGOON Bits in which they may operate. The amount of DRAGOON Bits depends on the level of Newtype, but the highest level Newtype is recorded to be able to use a total of 126 DRAGOON's at once.

* * *

><p>Serial Number: OZF-573 Dart Fighter<p>

Unit Type: Mass Production Attack/Intercept Fighter

Manufacturer: Olympic Zaigonic Fully-automated Weapons factories

Operators: Zaigon Empire

Accommodations: Standard Cockpit; Mobile Doll System (Later Refit)

Length: 20.6 Meters

Mass: Unknown

Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Propulsion: 3 x thermonuclear rockets; 3 x maneuvering thrusters; approximately 5 x high-maneuverability vernier thrusters

Fixed Armament: 1 x non-rotating triple-barrel beam gun (mounted forward); 6 x missile launchers (mounted left, right and ventral on the fuselage)

Optional Armament: None

Special Design Features: 3 x large and 6 x small thrust vectoring planes on primary thrusters (with variable cant for turning, air deceleration and storage); camera main sensor (mounted forward above beam gun); three retractable landing skids (one forward two rear); Mobile Doll System (Later Refit)

Technical and Historical Notes: A large craft with a formidable armament, the Dart is the primary mass-production fighter for the Zaigon forces, utilized during the Unifcation Wars prior to the development of Mobile Suits. Though possessing only a minimally aerodynamic hull, the Dart is nonetheless capable of operation within a planetary atmosphere by relying upon powerful thrusters and variable cant vectoring planes that double as control surfaces in an atmosphere. In space, the craft is ever more nimble and is capable of maintaining pace with the Mobile Suits of the UN. In combat, the Dart's primary weapon is a forward mounted, triple-barrel beam gun that can fire rapid bursts from the non-rotating barrels (the gun discharges from each barrel in sequence). In addition to the main gun, the Dart features six internal missile launchers capable of firing up to four missiles in a single volley. A reliable craft with plenty of firepower, the Dart was used extensively during the Unification Wars, and the Earth-Zaigon War. Later on, a refit version allowed these units to be installed with Mobile Doll Systems.

* * *

><p>SHIPS<p>

_ZAFT_

Ship Name: Eternal

Manufacturer: Maius Military Industries-ZAFT

Nation: PLANT

Class: _Eternal_-class

Type: Mobile Suit Carrier

Allegiance: ZAFT/UN

Length: Not known

Accommodation: Bridge, Single Mobile Suit Catapult

Powerplant: Nuclear Fusion Reactor

Engines: 8 larger engines, 2 smaller ones

Armor: Not listed

Weapons: Many missiles and METEOR units, a few beam cannons

Mobile Suit Capacity: 10

Crew: Unknown

Info: Used in both the BV Wars, the _Eternal_ has been allied with the Clyne Faction from the very start. After the Second BV War, the _Eternal_ was allied with the UN from then on because of PLANT membership in the group.

* * *

><p>ORB<p>

Ship Name: _Archangel_

Class: _Archangel_-class

Type: Mobile suit carrier/assault ship

Manufacturer: Morgenroete

Allegiance: ORB Union/Zero Squadron/UN

Length: 345 meters

Accommodation: Bridge, 2 Mobile Suit hangers

Powerplant: x2 nuclear fusion reactors

Engines: 6 large thrusters, 8 smaller thrusters

Armor: Laminated armor

Weapons: 2 x "Lohengrin" Positron Blaster Cannon, 2 x "Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-energy Beam Cannon, 2 x "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannon, 24 x Surface-to-ship Missile Launcher, 16 x Surface-to-air Missile Launcher, 16 x "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS, 6 x Anti-Beam Depth Charge

Mobile suit capacity: 16 units

Crew: 130

Info: The White Legend, as the _Archangel_ is known, defected from the EA during the First Bloody Valentine War after the attack on JOSH-A. They brought about an end to the war, but faded into normal civilian life in order to remain hidden from the rest of the EA, mainly the AEU. After the Second BV War, the _Archangel_ became a ship of ORB and entered service with Zero Squad.

* * *

><p>NASA<p>

Ship Name: _Constitution_

Class: _Liberty_-class

Type: Stealth based mobile suit assault ship

Manufacturer: NAZAFT

Allegiance: United States/NAZAFT/Zero Squadron/UN

Length: 255 meters

Accommodation: Bridge, 2 Mobile Suit hangers

Powerplant: 2 Nuclear Fusion reactors

Engines: Solid propellant rocket engines

Armor: Gundanium armor, light deflecting armor on top of regular armor.

Weapons: "Penetrator" Rail Cannon, x2 "Freedom's Light" High-energy beam cannons, x2 "Valiant Mk.8" 110cm Linear Cannons, x20 Surface to ship Missile Launcher, x22 Surface to air Missile Launcher, x8 "Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-barrel CIWS, x3 Aft torpedo tubes, x12 decoy probes

Mobile suit capacity: 6 Mobile Suits

Crew: 70

Info: The _Constitution_, along with its sister ships, the _Orleans_ and the _Andrews_, was taken in by NAZAFT of the United States and given a complete overhaul using ideas taken from the data on the _Archangel_ class ships that was gathered during the war. While smaller in size than the _Archangel_, the _Constitution_ is just as powerful as the White Legend. The ship also has gained a bit of a reputation, becoming known as the 'Phantom Ship' due to NASA testing out a cloaking armor that can reflect, refract, and bend all light waves, making the ship invisible to all known visual sensors. During the Second BV War, the ship played a vital role in taking down the Destroy in Berlin as well as in several battles afterward. Now in service of Zero Squad, the ship will prove to be a vital asset in the coming war.

* * *

><p>Zaigon<p>

Olympus-class Fleet Command Battleship  
>Ship Type: Fleet Command Battleship<br>Manufacturer: Arcturus Fully-Automated Armories  
>Operators: Zaigon Empire<br>Length: 4,000 meters  
>Width: 600 meters<br>Height: 620 meters  
>Mass: standard operating displacement 170,000,000 metric tons<br>Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion heat pile system cluster  
>Engine Unit(s): Main Macro Nozzle Cluster Thrusters; Vernier Nozzle Cluster<br>Special System & design Features: Gravity Control System; Faster-Than-Light Fold System  
>Armament: many x guided beam cannons; Many x many x small maneuverable warship weapons; Many x anti-shipanti-aircraft missile launchers  
>Mecha Complement: Many x Fighter Pods; Many x Mecha; Many x Re-Entry Pods<br>Technical and Historical Notes: The largest conventional Zaigon warship seen in the Earth-Zaigon War, a Olympus-class vessel was the lead warship of the Zaigon Main Fleet. A fleet command battleship, the original design for this class of vessel was completed during development competitions in the early years of the Unification Wars. Over four kilometers in length, these ships are bristling with numerous weapon emplacements and carry a large complement of Zaigon Mobile Suits.

* * *

><p>Principality-class Battleship<br>Ship Type: Fleet Command Battleship  
>Manufacturer: Arcturus Fully-Automated Armories<br>Operators: Zaigon Empire  
>Length: 2,700 meters (Assault Mode: 1,377 Meters; Orbital Mode: 1,764 Meters;)<br>Width: 800 meters  
>Height: 740 meters<br>Mass: standard operating displacement 100,300,000 metric tons  
>Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion heat pile system cluster<br>Engine Unit(s): Main Macro Nozzle Cluster Thrusters; Vernier Nozzle Cluster  
>Special System &amp; design Features: Gravity Control System; Faster-Than-Light Fold System; modular craft separation<br>Armament: many x guided assembled beam cannons; many x small maneuverable warship weapons; many x anti-ship/anti-aircraft missile launchers  
>Mecha Complement: Many x Fighter Pods; Many x Mecha; Many x Re-Entry Pods<br>Technical and Historical Notes: This medium scale warship, often found in the role of a fleet command ship, is actually two individual vessels able to be separated to serve different functions. The forward section of the Principality-class (the Assault Module) can detach from the main vessel (the Orbital Module) and act as an aerial assault craft for combat inside a planetary atmosphere. The modular system allows the two sections to operate independently and both are heavily armed with hangar bays carrying large mecha complements. While the orbital module can still enter a planetary atmosphere like most Zaigon warships, the ship has limited maneuverability. Although this class has been in use since the founding of the Zaigon Empire, as has most of the Zaigon fleet, the Principality-class was born in the middle stages of the Unification War and is thus one of the newer ships of line.

* * *

><p>Imperious-class Assault Landing Ship<br>Ship Type: Assault Landing Ship  
>Manufacturer: Arcturus Fully-Automated Armories<br>Operators: Zaigon Empire  
>Length: 3,000 meters<br>Width: 660 meters  
>Height: 680 meters<br>Mass: standard operating displacement 150,000,000 metric tons  
>Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion heat pile system cluster<br>Engine Unit(s): Main Macro Nozzle Cluster Thrusters; Vernier Nozzle Cluster  
>Special System &amp; design Features: Gravity Control System; Faster-Than-Light Fold System<br>Armament: 17 x guided assembled beam cannons; 12 x small maneuverable warship weapons; 96 x anti-ship/anti-aircraft missile launchers  
>Mecha Complement: Many x Fighter Pods; Many x Mecha; Many x Re-Entry Pods<br>Technical and Historical Notes: The Imperious-Class Assault Landing Ship (ALS), like nearly all Zaigon ships of the line, has been in active service since the Empire's founding. Another product of the war machines used during the Unification War of Mars and Jupiter, the Quiltra Queleual serves the role of a planetary assault ship. More than any of the other Zaigon capital ships, this vessel devotes the vast majority of internal volume to Mobile Suit Mecha bays and hangars for Mobile Suits, fighters and re-entry craft. The ship features several launching hatches for efficient deployment including a large re-entry pod hatch. While not specifically designed for ship-to-ship combat, the Imperious-class still features a moderate number of anti-ship and anti-fighter weapons for attack and defense.

* * *

><p>Invincible-class Battlecruiser<br>Ship Type: Battlecruiser  
>Manufacturer: Arcturus Fully-Automated Armories<br>Operators: Zaigon Empire  
>Length: 2300 meters<br>Width: 880 meters  
>Height: 410 meters<br>Mass: Standard operating displacement 39,500,000 Metric tons  
>Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion heat pile system cluster<br>Engine Unit(s): Main Macro Nozzle Cluster Thrusters; Vernier Nozzle Cluster  
>Special System &amp; design Features: Gravity Control System; Faster-Than-Light Fold System<br>Armament: 17 x guided assembled beam cannons; 12 x small maneuverable warship weapons; 96 x anti-ship/anti-aircraft missile launchers  
>Mecha Complement: Many x Fighter Pods; Many x Mecha; Many x Re-Entry Pods<br>Technical and Historical Notes: The mainstay of the Zaigon fleets for at least 50 years, the Invincible-Class Battlecruisers remain the primary combat vessel of the Zaigon war machine. Built in the latter era of the original formation of Zaigon and used extensively during the Unification War, the Invincible-class's impressive design and functionality guaranteed a long service life. The ship features numerous beam and missile weapon emplacements all along the craft and the practical wedge-shaped hull enables the Invincible-class to bring to bear the maximum number of guns possible against a target vessel at nearly any angle. In addition to firepower, the Invincible-class also carries numerous Mobile Suits, Fighters and Re-Entry ships for transporting land-based mecha to the surface of a planet.

* * *

><p>Phoenix-class Destroyer<br>Ship Type: Destroyer  
>Manufacturer: Arcturus Fully-Automated Armories<br>Operators: Zaigon Empire  
>Length: 1500 meters<br>Width: 750 meters  
>Height: 510 meters<br>Mass: Standard operating displacement 80,000,000 tons Metric tons  
>Power Plant: Helium-3 Fusion heat pile system cluster<br>Engine Unit(s): Main Macro Nozzle Cluster Thrusters; Vernier Nozzle Cluster  
>Special System &amp; design Features: Gravity Control System; Faster-Than-Light Fold System<br>Armament: 18 x guided assembled beam cannons; 12 x small maneuverable warship weapons; 96 x anti-ship/anti-aircraft missile launchers; 1 x heavy converging energy beam cannon  
>Mecha Complement: Many x Mecha<br>Technical and Historical Notes: A potent warship, the Phoenix-class vessel is an often forgotten but significant part of the Zaigon fleets. Though the craft is somewhat small by the standards of most Zaigon ships of the line, it possesses one of the most devastating weapons of the fleet. The forward half of the craft is dominated by the main gun, a heavy converging energy beam cannon. The bow splits in half vertically, collimating the energy of the blast just prior to release. The main gun can blast through the most heavily armored hulls of enemy spacecraft and can rain high-energy mass destruction down upon a planetary body. With its powerful primary weapon, the Phoenix-class is the backbone of any large-scale fleet-to-fleet engagement and a necessary tool for operations requiring effective planetary bombardment. Though primarily an anti-ship/anti-fortifications vessel, the Phoenix-class does feature many conventional cannon emplacements upon its hull and carries a modest complement of Mobile Suits for anti-mecha attack and defense.

* * *

><p><em>C.E. 74...A year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by <em>none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war<br>heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace...Zero Squad...__

Earth spun slowly on its axis, a new day dawning for a war-weary world. Peace had existed for a year, which was not long when one considered the fact that peace had not been around that long. But...unbeknownst to the world and the colonies above that world, a new threat was coming...one from not that far away when it came to the distance of the two planets...

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Just the MS and Ship specs along with a small prologue of sorts. Expect more when the next chapter comes up. XD!<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	92. GSZ Phase 1: Looming Dangers

**Chapter one is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation and the idea for them being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**117Jorn: Don't you mean, when _I_ post the next chapter, because I am basically writing this thing out with you as my beta. XD! Seriously though, you are a big help and I thank you for it. So, in a sense, this is _our_ work in a way. XD!**

**gameziod: I actually have one of your OCs playing a critical role in the first few chapters. I hope you like his part. And you will know who in the next chapter. XD!**

**reverse read: Well, you are right in a sense. 117Jorn can clarify if you need any explanation. Just PM him for info. But be warned. No spoilers will be given. XD!**

**MWSeraph: I will acknowledge you, and I just did. XD! You did make it clear. I just forgot to make those changes. Sorry about that.**

**Navek: Well, now it begins. XD!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase One: Looming Dangers<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…._

On Earth, the sky was shining with bright light from the sun, giving away the blue of the sky above the ORB military base, where several Zero Squadron Gundams were getting their latest upgrades.

Chief Engineer Erica Simmons walked out to the waiting pilots. Dearka Elsman stood outside with the other members of the unit known as Zero Squad. He was now a commander in the Nexus Federation military, the new armed forces of the PLANT colonies.

Like all soldiers in the Nexus Federation military, he wore a green coat uniform, but with a real rank badge this time. During the year after the Second BV War, the former ZAFT military had been entirely reorganized, which included keeping only one type of uniform, the green coat. At the same time, the military ranking system had been established, eliminating the need for the other three coat colors. Now all ZAFT soldiers wore the green uniform, but with the rank badges on each. The skirt for the girls had been eliminated as well, giving the armed force more of an equal footing for each gender. And now Naturals were allowed in the military as well.

Kira Yamato, now an Admiral, also wore the same uniform, as did Private Stella Yuy and Colonel Shinn Asuka. Each had their respective rank badges on their uniforms as well.

Erica looked around and shook her head. "No matter how many times I see it, I will never be able to get used to the former ZAFT military having only one uniform color this time." She murmured. "Anyway, your machines have each been upgraded. Commander Elsman, the Buster now has a nuclear fission reactor equipped with an NJC, which will allow for unlimited operations time. No more battery constraints for you to worry about."

Dearka whistled as he looked at his machine. "Nice. And about time too. I was wondering if the Buster was falling behind in the tech department for some time now." He replied as Kira shook his head.

Erica then looked at Shinn. "Your machine, the Destiny, has just had the same thing installed. Unfortunately, as much as we would like them to, NASA _still_ refuses to give out their nuclear fusion reactor plans to ORB, so we have to go with the nuclear fission reactor and NJC combo for now."

Shinn growled. "NASA sure is secretive about their nuclear fusion reactor plans." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, don't blame NASA for wanting to keep their plans a secret. It was based on the world attitude at the time, and even now the world air is still tense." Kira reminded Shinn as the other Coordinator growled.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Now, Admiral Yamato…the Freedom is good to go. No upgrades were needed, but some maintenance was done due to gummed up fuel lines." Erica said as Kira nodded.

"Good." He replied as Erica looked at Stella.

"The Gaia has the same reactor and NJC combo installed as well as a big upgrade to the thrusters, allowing the Gaia to fly at last. This way, you can avoid most danger if you need to." Erica said as Stella nodded.

"That's fine." Stella replied.

Now cured of her memory problems thanks to Heero Yuy and NASA, Stella was now able to speak normally and was not afraid of death anymore.

At that moment, a jeep drove up with ORB Admiral Heero Yuy inside it.

"Heero!" Kira exclaimed as Heero looked back at them.

"I wasn't expecting you here for some time." Heero said as he got out of the jeep. "I thought you would arrive three hours from now."

"Morgenroete got done sooner than we thought." Dearka replied as Heero nodded.

"I see. Well, either way, I am glad to see you." The Natural replied.

"Why? What is going on?" Kira asked as Heero looked at him.

"Let's just say that Lord Uzumi has a public announcement to make about Yuna Roma Seiran and Cagalli Yula Attha's engagement." Heero replied as Kira narrowed his eyes at the name of his sister's ex-fiancé.

Heero noticed this and smirked. "You want to come?" he asked in a knowing tone.

"Yes…" Kira growled as Shinn, Dearka, and Stella all stepped away from the admiral of ZAFT.

Heero then looked to Shinn and the other two. "You in?"

The three looked at one another and shrugged. "Why not? We got nothing better to do." Dearka replied as Shinn and Stella followed him.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Palace<em>

Inside the palace, the guards let the five through as they saluted Heero. He returned it and they let him and the four Nexus Federation military officers inside the main room, where several UN leaders and soldiers were standing along with soldiers from around the world.

Shinn noticed this and raised an eyebrow to Heero who explained. "Apparently Lord Uzumi wants to announce it to the world to embarrass Yuna even more." The Berserker of JOSH-A said as Dearka smirked.

"Well, after what he did, he deserves it." The commander grinned.

At that moment, Lord Uzumi came out, Cagalli and Athrun beside him on either side. The world leaders all clapped, as did the military officials there, Zero Squadron included.

"Today, I would like to announce that the engagement between my daughter, Cagalli Yula Attha, and Yuna Roma Seiran, the former ORB noble who sold out the nation, is now officially ended. Instead, I would like to announce the engagement of Cagalli Yula Attha to none other than Patrick Zala's son, Athrun Zala, the war hero of both BV Wars." Lord Uzumi announced as the world laughed and cheered at Yuna's scream of rage. He tried to attack Athrun, but was held back by his guards. Flashes of cameras went off as the happy couple posed for the press.

"In addition to the engagement of both war heroes, I would like to announce that there is a new noble family, the Dantes, taking over the position left by the Seirans." The Lion of ORB continued, making Yuna whine at the words.

The new noble family was shown on the announcement stage as well, the cameras flashing as Sergeant Chris Dante waved meekly while Captain Flay Allester tried to keep the cameras from zooming in on Alexander, their son with Ensign Liz Dante in the middle. General Samuel Dante smiled as he waved as well.

Dearka and the other former ZAFT officers all smiled at the announcement, even Kira.

It seems this day was truly perfect…

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

_Unknown fleet_

Five forms sat around a large table, which glowed a faint blue light as it showed a 3-Dimentional hologram of what looked like Earth, the Moon, the PLANT Colonies of the Nexus Federation, and every other point of interest of the Earth Sphere.

"We are on approach now to Luna," The first figure said, who wore a black and dark green colored uniform with a black cap, and had black military crew cut hair and green eyes. "Our estimated time of arrival for the first fleet is roughly ten days from now. However the Spear Force has moved ahead of scheduled, as they prepare to bring the Earth Sphere into Chaos before our arrival."

"Good," The next figure said, a man with longer shoulder-length brown hair and cool blue eyes wearing a similar uniform, only without a cap. "Let us review the plan once more. Kalgahn, your First Fleet shall assault Luna, and claim Corpernicus and any other lunar facilities you can find, weather they belong to NASA, the U.N, Nexus, by the time the rest of the fleet arrives, I want Luna firmly under our control. It will become our first foothold in the Earth Sphere."

"It will be done," The first figure, now identified as Kalgahn said nodding his head. "With our ships and Mobile Weapons, we will have it by week's end."

The lead figure nodded, before he turned to the third figure in the room, a woman wearing a more feminine-looking version of the uniform, and had longer waist-length light brown hair, and brown eyes which held a cold look in them. "Icelina, your Special Corps will attack NASA's GENESIS Satillite station, and destroy it." He said, "We cannot risk NASA turning it against us, as I do not want them to have any major aces in the hole such as it."

"I still do not see why we cannot capture it," a fourth figure said, one who had much shorter blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a crisp black and grey version of the uniform. "My forces are more than capable of attacking, not to mention I still have agents in NASA..."

"True, we could capture it." The lead figure said, "But then we run the risk of NASA or one of their allies in the United Nations too recapture GENESIS... no, it is best to destroy it, remove it from play. Attempting to capture it would lead to unnecessary casualties among our men... we are strong, but we are not invincible... not yet at least. No Diheat, we will destroy GENESIS before the UN have a chance to use it against us... besides, one of our _Olympus_ Fleet Battleships have enough firepower to match it in destructive power... we have no need of it."

Diheat did not look pleased, but just relented as he nodded. The fifth and last figure, who's face was masked in shadows, spoke "What of the Wild Cards in the earth sphere?" He asked, "ZERO Squadron will pose a large threat, and the Berserker of JOSH-A is a force to reckon with, and his Mobile Suit's main armament could destroy a colony in one shot..."

"Which is why we spent these years improving our ship shield technology." The lead figure said, "The Berserker's weapons shall hit our ships like water upon rock." He then paused "However, you are correct... we must eliminate ZERO Squadron as quickly as possible."

"Just ensure the pilot of the Freedom survives," The shadowy figure said, "I shall take care of him myself."

"He shall, do not worry." The first figure said with a light chuckle. "You all know your missions, the success of the invasion lies in your hands. For the U.N and their allies have survived this long... but the true war has yet to begin. I must now address our people... and ensure the live broadcast is sent to _all_ in the system." The five then all stood up "For now, at long last... our time has come!" And the five figures all raised their right hands into a fist into the air. "SIEG ZAIGON!" they all cheered…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Mackenzie Samantha Allen, formerly known as Marie Hilson, made her way out of the White House as she walked around the grounds. Next to her was Vice-President Jason Young as well as her guard, Agent Williams.

"It's been a year since the war ended…and peace has yet to be truly established…" the president murmured as her vice-president and guard looked at her.

"Hey. At least we're on the track to peace at all." Vice-President Young reminded her as President Allen laughed.

"Yeah! The UN could still be neutral and Blue Cosmos could have a hold on us, or Chairman Durandal could have won and we would be under his rule!" She laughed as her guard shook his head.

"Still, we should be on high alert ma'am." Agent Williams replied. "The world situation might be stable, but it is still tense and uncertain."

"I know." She said as she looked at him. "I am well aware of the situation with the world right now. But you have to admit, this is better than the alternatives."

"You got that right…" Her guard replied with a wry smile.

The trio were then approached by a Secret Service member. "Madam President. The State of the Union speech is about to commence. You are needed in the Press Room." He said as the president sighed.

"Alright…I'll be there soon." She replied.

* * *

><p><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>

Commander Mu la Flaga flew around as the Wing and Diver Abyss came at him, the Wing from the air and the Diver Abyss from the sea. He growled as he dodged their blows.

Mu closed his eyes and relied on his budding Newtype senses to track the two machines attacking him. He then snapped his eyes open as he sensed the Wing behind him and the Diver Abyss below him. Grinning, Mu darted forward, forcing the Wing and Diver Abyss to stop in mid-air.

Lieutenant Akira Nishikama growled as he stopped before his superior, Commander Tao White, barely avoiding a collision. "Damn it! Mu's good. Who knew that a Newtype could be so hard to fight?" he growled as Mu looked back at him.

Even though it was training, the trio were to fight at full power for the sake of the study being conducted by the U of Berkely, California. "If we weren't involved in a study with training, and if we weren't on the same side as Mu, we would be in real trouble." The black-haired Coordinator muttered as Tao agreed.

"_Well, we do need to see what a Newtype is capable of, and Mu is the only one who was not busy at the moment."_ Tao replied as Aki' groaned.

"Yeah, but if we took on Kira, it would be better…" He grumbled as Tao shook her head. Her alarm then bleeped as she looked up.

"_Heads up! Scatter!"_ She shouted as Aki' looked up and barely dodged. He was about to try to attack when Mu's Astray kicked the Wing in the head, knocking the machine back in the air.

"Damn it!" The lieutenant swore as Mu flew at him again. This time, Aki' felt a presence in his mind. This was what the people conducting the study wanted to see. They wanted to see the Newtype abilities in action and what abilities Newtypes could have.

Flying out of range of Mu's abilities, the NAZAFT pilot sighed with relief.

With the study conductors on the ground, one nodded. "It seems that Mu la Flaga has limited mind-reading abilities. In addition, he can sense when others, whether they are Newtypes or not, in the area, as his abilities have evolved to reach that state." The female researcher said as she took down notes from the charts onscreen.

The researchers looked over the brainwave data that was coming from Mu and the two Coordinators fighting him. "Coordinators and Naturals are capable of being sensed by the commander, according to the data at least. Of course, we have yet to fully study Newtypes and their abilities since there are so few of them around. And we have yet to even begin studying the SEED and STAR Factors…" a male researcher sighed as he took down notes as well.

As the fighting began to wind down, the researchers decided it was time to call it quits for the day. Aki' landed the Wing and took off his helmet, Tao doing the same thing followed by Mu.

All three were needed to be in top shape for the next day of studies.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The world leaders were seated around the tables as they looked at the UN leader. He made his way up to the main podium as the eyes of the UN members followed him. In the months following the end of the Second BV War, the remaining EA nations had joined up with the UN save for a few, but then again, that was to be expected as much.

Blue eyes looked over the world leaders before him as Secretary General Brian Willis took them all in. Many world leaders were on edge with the newest member, Prime Minister Patrick Zala of the Nexus Federation, among them. Unlike what most believed, the Coordinator was not like his predecessor in any way.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. As you all know, it has been one year since the last war ended, and the membership of the Nexus Federation was accepted six months ago. Many of you are on edge having a Coordinator among us, and I acknowledge that. But, if we hadn't had the PLANT colonies join, then you all know what could have happened…" he said as the other world leaders all looked at Patrick Zala. "Anyway, we might have ended the last war, but there are still tensions between the Naturals and Coordinators, even with Generation Peace in effect. The PLANT colonies have had a new government set up with the aid of the UN and several members of NASA and their allies, and this should aid in the acceptance of the other race."

"Since the war's end, we haven't had any real threats from the PLANTs. Who's to say that they aren't biding their time?" The Egyptian President growled.

"The PLANTs themselves are not a threat. It is the people on charge who can be a threat." The secretary general snapped back. "Even with the war's end, we still need to bridge the gap between Coordinators and Naturals, leaving only humans left. But what is disturbing is that Coordinators are still being attacked. True, it is not as bad as it was when Blue Cosmos/LOGOs was around, but the attacks are still vicious. What we need to do is find a way to bring these instances down."

"How can we? The Coordinators are better than us Naturals!" Egypt's leader snarled back. "They deserve to be attacked!"

"Have you even met a Coordinator in person?" Secretary General Willis shot back.

That got the riled leader to shut up. A nod from the UN leader meant the meeting could continue.

"That will be later in the meeting. Right now, I want to know how the clean-up of the battle sites is going. Anyone want to report?" he asked.

"Japan has recently taken an old EA Extended lab and turned it into a memorial. Several others are to be demolished or vaporized." Prime Minister Takami reported as he looked at the UN leader. "In addition, the clean-up of the battle zone around ORB is going well. The majority of wreckage is removed and three more ships are set to be removed in the next two days."

"Good. Anyone else?"

President Van Marshal spoke next. "The rebuilding of Berlin and the removal of the damaged structures is moving along well. In the next three days, the remains of the Destroy will be blown up off the coast so that they sink down to a decent depth. Hopefully, they will never be able to be raised."

"Very well." The UN leader looked over as the rest of the reports came in. President Gonzalez stood up and spoke next. "Since President Allen is not able to be here due to a State of the Union address, I will be presenting her report on the clean-up."

"Go on." Secretary General Willis said as the Mexican leader nodded.

"Well, as you all know, Denver, Colorado was attacked by a Destroy much like Berlin was. The clean-up of the city and the rebuilding is going according to schedule. In addition, Washington D.C. is pretty much rebuilt following the Junius Seven drop, and space around New Juneau has been cleared of all debris." President Gonzalez reported as a few world leaders sighed with relief.

"Good. Anyone else?"

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

As all of this was going on, the colony of New Juneau was on high alert for anything that might be a threat. Even with the war over, the colony could not afford to let its guard down because it was a prime target for attack should the occasion arise.

The new _Nile_-class ships were now patrolling around the colony's airspace, which meant nothing could get inside easily.

While the colony was capable of defending against and detecting any attacks from Earth or the PLANTs, their impressive sensors could not extend out beyond the very edges of the Nexus Federation's boundaries. Had their sensors been able to go out the edge of the Moon, then the colony might have detected the approaching enemy fleet…

* * *

><p><em>PLANTs<em>

Ian Kessel drifted into his room where Lacus Clyne awaited him. The older man was now the President of the Nexus Federation while Patrick Zala was the Prime Minister.

Lacus smiled as Ian smiled back. "Well, how have you been?" He asked as he sat down near her.

"I've been well, thanks. Kira has been very good to me." She replied as her Haro jumped around.

"_Haro! Very good! Haro! Haro!"_ The thing chirped as Ian laughed.

"That's good to hear!" Ian replied as he looked at the images of Patrick in the UN chambers.

"Is he going to be alright in there?" Lacus asked as she looked at the image as well. "I mean, not everybody has a good image of the PLANTs to go off of."

"He will be fine. There are several allies of the United States in the UN, and if those nations know what is good for them, they would do better to treat Patrick Zala with respect." Ian replied as he looked back at Lacus. "So there is no need to worry."

Lacus looked unsure as she looked back at the image of the UN's main chamber.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

Prime Minister Patrick Zala looked around at the many nervous Naturals who were eying him with suspicion. He could tell that many of them were uneasy with him in the room. Not that he could blame them. The leader of the Nexus Federation then stood up as it came to him to speak. "I would like to report that the Requiem has indeed been dismantled and the remains of the relay stations are almost destroyed. Also, the remains of the two PLANTs are planned to be destroyed by the end of next year. The bodies of the victims will be recovered and sent to the rest of the PLANT colonies where they will be interred and buried following that. And any debris from the battles fought in space is being removed as well. Also, the remains of Messiah have been destroyed as well. There is no need for the military of the Nexus Federation to have such a fortress anyway."

"Is that all?" Egypt's leader mocked.

Patrick's eyes narrowed, but he did not fall to taking the bait like the other man had hoped.

The UN was divided by the PLANT membership, with several key allies of America in support of the PLANTs' membership to the UN, and with the Big Five all supporting the membership, there was no way that the rest of the UN members could kick them out anyway.

So, the rest of the UN who were against the PLANTs just had to deal with it.

"I will have you know that unlike what you believe, the PLANTs were all against the Destiny Plan. Hell, even the _Council_ at the time was against it!" Patrick growled as the President of Egypt just growled back, but remained silent.

"I will have no arguing in these chambers!" The secretary general exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on the table. "Either you respect the PLANT membership, or you can leave the UN!"

The Egyptian growled as he sat down.

"Anyway, it appears that the efforts to clean-up and rebuild are going well. Now that we have gotten that over with, it is time to move onto the real business of the meeting…how to get the number of attacks on Coordinators to lower levels…"

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

_Morgenroete_

The _Archangel_ was just finishing up with repairs to one of the engines that had been blown out during a pirate skirmish recently. Even with the war's end, the rate of piracy in space had increased by ten percent, a significant jump in the last six months. But now that Zero Squadron was planet-side for a few weeks, there was no need to be concerned as the Nexus Federation and NAZAFT would handle the pirates.

Murrue looked at the engine, which was out and exposed to the air in the hanger. It was hard to believe that the unit was now a big part of the peacekeeping process. True, there had been no big fights that had required the squadron's interventions, but still, it never hurt to be prepared.

The defeat of Chairman Durandal had led to a new government in the PLANTs, and a new military force, ZAFT reorganized.

She smiled a bit as she recalled how the world had stood up to the idea of the Destiny Plan, and it had worked.

Now the world was free to choose its own path, something that Durandal would not have allowed under the Destiny Plan.

Murrue looked back at the ship she had commanded in both past wars. It had survived everything that had been thrown at it and come out intact, albeit with damage some of the time, but intact nonetheless. That had earned it the nickname 'White Legend', and it seemed to suit the ship.

A laugh escaped her as the captain made her way out of the hanger.

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

The newest ship of NASA, the _Dominion_, was being finished with its overhaul of damage that was being repaired. The former EA ship was being given a new registration number as well as a new name and new colors that matched its new allegiance.

Commander Winstone looked over the site where the overhaul was taking place. So far, the red paint had been removed and a fresh coat of grey paint was being applied. The ship looked better with the grey paint rather than the red on bottom, he had to admit. It made the ship look less menacing in a way. The red and black just did not sit well with him or anyone else for that matter.

"Keep the paint coming!" an engineer shouted as the paint stopped flowing for a few seconds. Some fiddling later, the paint began to flow once more.

Soon, the ship would be ready to fly again, this time under the name _Northern Alliance_. Since it was NASA who had claimed the ship, it would be used by America, Canada, and Mexico so that no one nation would get credit for the ship itself.

It was a straightforward plan, and it seemed to be possible in working, so it was going to be carried out in the next few weeks.

The base and CRLS fleet commander smiled as he turned away from the overhaul. Yes, it would be a good time indeed…

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Lunamaria looked on as Heero came back from the main palace with Athrun, Cagalli, Flay, Liz, and Chris at his sides.

She could see the big grin on Cagalli's face and the blush on Athrun's, which made her giggle. It was just like those two. Flay and Chris were with their son, and Liz was running to meet up with Captain Nisha Itsuno who was in ORB for the moment.

The vice-admiral of Zero Squad walked out to meet up with them, and smiled as Heero walked up to her and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek.

It had been six months since Heero and her had started to date, so it was common to see the two of them making such displays of affection. Of course, it broke the hearts of Heero's fangirls who had been hoping to marry him one day, but it was fine with her.

At least they were happy together.

"So, how did the announcement go?" Luna asked as Heero smirked a bit.

"How else would it go?" He asked as Cagalli giggled a bit while Athrun blushed even deeper.

Luna laughed. "I thought as much." She replied. "I'm just glad that Yuna is now out of power."

"Hey…I had fun rooting through his personal items." Cagalli replied as the others there laughed.

_-Flashback-_

_It had been three weeks since the end of the war, and since the removal of Yuna from power and nobility. This meant that his personal items were now available to be claimed by those who had been in the area._

_Lunamaria stared as Athrun came out of Yuna's room, holding a large sack of items. Lord Uzumi was beside him, a large sack in his grasp as well._

"_Alright. Take your pick of his personal items." The Lion of ORB purred as the group ran forward._

"_Are you sure we can do this?" Akira asked as he looked at the Natural._

_A nod was his answer. "Yes. Since the mansion was sold to the ORB government, we can do things such as this." Lord Uzumi replied._

"_Sweet!" Aki' exclaimed as he reached in and pulled out a nice white shirt. Athrun reached in as well, only to blush as he held up boxers that had a chibi image of Cagalli on them. Yuna was a real pervert…he mused with an ironic grin._

_Cagalli saw this and blushed deeply as she stared. Even Lord Uzumi blushed as he saw the boxers the midnight-haired Coordinator was holding. _'Yuna is in some real trouble now…'_ The Lion of ORB thought with a mental growl._

_Athrun pushed the boxers aside and pulled out a very expensive-looking suit along with a matching shirt and shoes. Immediately, a smirk crossed his face. When he had been working as Cagalli's bodyguard after the First BV War, he had seen this very same suit in Yuna's closet. It was his best and most expensive suit. Now he could claim it as his own! Athrun laughed a bit as he imagined Yuna's expression at a Coordinator wearing his best suit and shoes. It would be priceless!_

"_Nice suit. Goes well with those boxers…" Dearka snickered as he looked at Athrun's blush again._

"_Shut up…" Athrun growled as he looked away, still blushing._

_Heero reached in and,_ somehow_, pulled out a gun that was encrusted in jewels and diamonds. The commander of Zero Squad stared before he looked at the ammo, which was also encrusted in jewels. "Talk about a waste of ammo and a perfectly good weapon…" he growled before tossing the weapon and ammo into a garbage can. Looking in the sack again, a grin crossed Heero's face as he pulled out a real gun with real ammo. Yuna apparently wasn't that stupid after all._

_Lunamaria reached in and pulled out a set of handcuffs with matching key. Like the previous gun and ammo, they were covered in jewels. She threw them into the garbage can before reaching in again and finding a set of earrings that made her smile._

_Chris reached in and grinned as he pulled out some hair spray and gel. "This guy sure likes his hair products." He said with a smirk. "This'll be fun to blow up."_

_Flay reached into the bag and pulled out a nice set of bath products. Nisha followed suit and pulled out a nice set of shirts._

_Shinn reached in and pulled out a photo set of Cagalli while she was in the shower. Almost at once he blushed as he dropped the photos into the garbage can. "This guy...is a real pervert…Who would have thought he had pictures of Cagalli in the shower?!" He exclaimed as Lord Uzumi felt his right eye twitch. Shinn tried again and grinned as he pulled out three sets of shoes._

_Athrun felt anger rising, but shoved it aside as Cagalli blushed even redder. Had Yuna really been _that obsessed_ with her?! She didn't even know how to react to that._

_President Hilson reached into the garbage and pulled out said photos before putting them into a backpack. "This will be used as evidence if you want to build a case against him." she replied before reaching into the sack and pulling out a box of escargot. She winced at the idea of eating snails. "Nasty…" she murmured before trying once more. This time, she got a good prize, as she had snagged his diary. Grinning like a schoolgirl, she held it up. "Well, well…what do we have here~?" she sang as she waved it a bit._

"_Nice!"_

"_What a score!"_

"_What does it say?!"_

"_How did you get that?!"_

"_What a hit!"_

"_I bet it has perverted things in it."_

"_Ooooo~!"_

_The squadron was more than eager to see what the diary contained. But the President tossed it into a backpack she had with her. "Aaaawww!" The squad groaned before Stella reached in._

_She pulled out a box of make-up, making Athrun snicker. "Yuna always wore make-up…" he laughed as Stella put her prize aside._

_Tao reached into the bag and saw a prize even she could not ignore. She pulled it up, revealing a set of dentures. "Is this the result of your punch?" she asked as the team burst into laughter._

"_Yes…" the president wheezed as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "That…that is….the result!" She burst out in laughter again as the rest of the squad followed suit._

_-End Flashback-_

"Who would have thought that Yuna would be wearing dentures at such a young age?" Flay asked as the team laughed again.

"Well…given what the president did, he deserved it." Heero replied with a wicked grin.

Cagalli laughed as she recalled her ex's look on his face. "To see his face when he found out we knew was priceless!" she cried before the six headed inside for something to drink.

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

The unknown fleet kept approaching the boundaries of Earth, which were marked by the Moon's furthest boundaries. Of course, the Moon colonies were not on high alert at the moment, since there were no world leaders there.

The lead form smirked as the image of the Moon kept growing larger and larger. Soon, the world below would learn just who was the better race…

Crews ran around, getting machines shrouded in shadow ready for combat. Some looked humanoid while others looked like the fighters of old.

As the ships reached their destination, the world below went on with its peaceful life. The inhabitants went on with their lives, unaware of the danger looming above them…

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_White House_

President Allen looked outside at the sky, which was now a dark grey due to the rain that was coming in from the west. She turned away from the window and looked down at the papers in front of her. A sigh escaped her as she picked up the pen.

It seemed that she could not escape the paperwork no matter how hard she tried.

Ten minutes later, she had set the pen down and looked out at the rain, which was now falling in sheets outside the White House. Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed. It was a severe storm, it seemed, she mused as she watched the arcs of lightning dance across the sky.

At that moment, as the lightning cracked across the sky, the president felt a sharp pain across her head. She grabbed her head in one hand as she panted. Looking up with one eye exposed, she could not help but wonder what had happened…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Akira and Tao were sitting in the lounge of the base when the two of them suddenly felt this sharp pain across their heads. They each grabbed their heads with one hand, panting. Aki' looked up as Tao shook her head a bit. What was that?...

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Rain fell as thunder rumbled and lightning lanced across the sky. Cagalli, Athrun, Flay, Chris, and Liz all looked out the window of Heero and Lunamaria's shared home with the two owners beside them. Even Nisha was there.

General Dante looked up at the sky as well, smiling a bit.

"The rain is nice… no need to water right now." The old general mused as Luna giggled.

Then, as the lightning let out a loud crack, Cagalli cried out as she felt this pain lance across her head. Athrun turned to look at her with worry before he too felt the pain. A groan escaped him as Chris clutched at his head as well. Liz did the same thing as Cagalli and the others as she moaned in pain. Flay looked at them in confusion before a dull pain throb bed in her head. It was not as bad as the others, she noticed. Nisha then groaned as he too felt the sharp pain across his head.

Luna and Heero were startled by the sudden pain the others were feeling until Luna suddenly cried out as the pain cut across her head as well. Then, Heero felt it as well. It was sharp and hard, like the others. He grabbed his head as he fell to his knees. General Dante was concerned for the whole group as he saw this pain take them on. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

Everyone looked down at the ground, all of them panting as they tried to figure out what was going on…

Kira grabbed his head as the pain cut into his head before fading. It was not as severe as Shinn, Stella and Dearka felt though. Shinn was groaning as he grabbed his head, Stella moaning and doing the same thing. Dearka cried out as the pain made him grab his head. Then, it faded. All of them looked up as it disappeared. What had happened back there…?

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

In the Nexus Federation, Lacus groaned as she grabbed her head. The pain throbbed before fading. She looked up, confused as to why she had felt that pain. What was it…?

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

Alexander looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowed a bit. He could sense something coming…

Flay noticed this and looked up as well. She could sense something as well.

In the hotel where they were staying, Kira looked up as well, his eyes narrowed. Something was on its way…

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

Mu looked up at the sky above the base, his eyes fixed on a point beyond the Moon.

"Something's coming…" he murmured before the feeling faded…

* * *

><p><em>GENESIS Satellite<em>

The major in charge of the satellite looked out into space, a yawn escaping his throat. "There's been no action since the end of the last war. Talk about dull and boring…" he groaned as he looked out at the empty space before him.

Nothing showed up on the radar or on the sensors that were hooked into New Juneau as well as Veda. The Innovade in the computer, Tieria Erde, was more than willing to work with the UN now that he had been revealed to them in the last three months. Hence why the sensors on the satellite were hooked into Veda now.

A smirk crossed the major's face. It was just like Dr. Schenberg to leave the world the quantum supercomputer Veda. Now the world could use the data Veda came up with for battle plans should another war break out…

Looking back at the Moon, another yawn escaped the major's mouth. _'Things have really gotten boring in the last year…no one to fire this thing at…and no more battles with LOGOs since they have been disbanded…I really should head back to Earth…'_

But the major knew that his term at the satellite was not over yet. Just three more months and then he could head home…

_Beyond the Moon, the unknown fleet kept on target with its destination. Earth was unaware of the danger that was lurking beyond the range of New Juneau's sensors and radar arrays. Nor did they know of the threat this danger posed to their planet and the lives of those in the PLANTs…_

In Copernicus City, people went about their daily lives. None of them were aware of the danger that was heading towards them, but that was fine for now.

However, this threat would put even Zero Squadron to the test…

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_Washington D.C._

President Allen was being checked over by her doctor for any signs of injury that had been missed after the most recent training scenario. There were none.

"Well ma'am, I can't tell you what that pain in your head was. All that I know is that the other members of Zero Squad suffered the same thing, according to reports from Admiral Yuy. Even he himself suffered that pain. Of course, something interesting was noted. Admiral Yamato and Captain Allester sensed something after suffering the pain you felt as well. As did Commander La Flaga. It is weird that the SEED users of the unit all suffered this pain, but it was less severe in Admiral Yamato and Captain Allester. But what is even more unusual is that those who have not yet displayed the SEED Factor also felt this pain, leading me to think that all those who have the SEED, whether it is dormant or not, suffered this pain." The doctor said as he stood up. "Of course, Captain Allester and Admiral Yamato, as well as Commander La Flaga are all registered Newtypes. So they may be sensing something that caused your SEEDs to act up."

"So you think our SEEDs caused that pain?" President Allen asked as the doctor nodded.

"Yes. It is a very strong chance that your SEED reacted because of something that is coming, or because of an event that could come to pass yet." The man replied as he looked at her. "Now, I want you to tell me if this happens again. Don't hold any information back."

The president nodded as the doctor, who was also a foremost expert on the SEED and STAR Factors, left the room.

"Well, that went well…" Vice-President Young murmured as President Allen looked back at him.

"Shut up…" she growled. She was soo not in the mood to argue at the moment…

Perhaps it had to do with the splitting headache she was feeling after that sharp pain faded. Or maybe she was just tired from the night before. She _had_ been up late after all…

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

_Outside Earth Sphere_

In the darkness that was the endless void of space, what looked like hundreds of small lights moved closer and closer towards the boundaries of earth, which was marked by the moon's furthest boundaries. The colonies of Luna's surface were not in any form of alert, as there were not world leaders who currently took residence there, nearly defenseless.

The sun of the solar system began to rise over earth, whcih slowly illuminated what looked like the lead vessel, on the bridge of the ship, an old man with a short but full white beard, short white hair, and blue eyes wearing a black and red uniform stood, his hands clasped behind his back as he saw their target... Earth, humanity's homeworld. A world none of them had seen for over decades. '_It is ours,_' The figure thought, '_All we have to do... is take it._'

"Admiral Korr," A voice said, as the Admiral turned to see a younger man salute him, "We have word from the Spearhead force, they are in position on Luna."

"Have they set up the Jammers?" The man asked, and the officer nodded. "Yes sir," He said, "Upon your command, they will cut off all communications to and from Luna, to achieve total surprise for their attack."

"Then they have it." The admiral said, and the Officer saluted as he carried off the orders. The Admiral then turned back to the view screen, as he saw the quickly approaching planet before them. He knew that even now, across every ship in their fleet, crewmen were running around, manning their stations and getting machines shrouded in shadows ready for combat. Many machines looked human, others resembled animals, while others looked like fighters of old.

**BGM: Basil Poledouris - Hymn to Red October**

'_At last, our time has come. __We have waited... over 50 years for this day..._' He thought to himself, as the sun began to rise over the horizon of Earth and the moon. '_We have prepared, and grew stronger... while Earth has rested in their cradle of power, living in blissful ignorance of a fake peace... a peace we have allowed... believing they were safe, and protected._' He then let out a small smirk, '_But you have been deceived... as we have blinded you to the truth for all these years... you believe no force in the solar system can challenge you... enjoy your final days of Peace, Earth Sphere... for now, we... have... returned._'

The light of the sun slowly illuminated the ship, revealing to be a massive juggernaut of a vessel, nearly four kilometers in length, colored dark green and black, alined with hundreds of weapon emplacements, and launch tubes. The ship leaving behind a red trail of light as it moved forward. Soon, surrounding it appeared dozens, if not hundreds of other vessels surrounding it, each of them nearly as large, more and more ships appearing from the shadows of space as they advanced towards earth.

Earth and the moon slowly got closer every passing minute, growing larger and larger. Soon, the world will learn who was the true, and ultimate race. The people of the world went on its peaceful life for now, the inhabitants blissfully unaware of the danger looming above them.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. A year has passed since the end of the last war, and all is at peace. But a new threat is looming beyond the planet's boundaries and it is coming fast... The members of Zero Squad experience their SEEDs acting up while the three Newtypes on the unit sense a threat coming.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	93. GSZ Phase 2: Lunar Falls

**Chapter two is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation and the idea for them being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Well, what did you expect? XD!**

**reverse read: Well, New Juneau's sensors can only go so far. And Yuna deserved that for sure. XD!**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it.**

**117Jorn: I do too! I can't wait to see what Phase Four is like with your additions. XD!**

**Final Genesis: I will fix that soon. And Zero Squad will be upgraded for sure. XD!**

**gameziod: Here he comes. XD!**

**MWSeraph: Well, the SEED has a big role to play for many reason, most of which I, sadly, cannot give out as it would spoil the story. As for Meer and Lacus, Lacus will play a large role because of her dual SEED and Newtype abilities. Meer will be kind of there, and play a minor role to be honest. And as for the image, I plan to have something soon, but it is only in the planning stages for now.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Two: Lunar Falls<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_IZS Margaritifer _

_Orbit over Luna_

"_Approaching Luna Defensive Line, U.N Lunar Base sighted. All pilots are cleared for take-off checks._"

Leading the attack on the Lunar Base was the _Olympus-_class Fleet Command Battleship _Margaritifer,_ advancing ahead of the fleet in order to deal out the first blow against the people of Earth. Normally, sending one ship against an entire base would seem suicide. However the _Margaritifer_ was a four kilometer dreadnaught, four times larger than even the Nexus Federation's new _Gondwana-_class Space Carrier. And brissling from stem to stern with heavy weapons and anti-air/space defensive turrets.

In the _Margaritifer's_ many hangar bays, the new announcement was sounded through all pilots, who quickly began to board their machines. Some machines had red eye visors with a sinister appearance, with heads that resembled old Nazi Germany Wehrmacht helmets. Others looked almost alien in comparison, ones with large cannons on their backs and torso, some with large bulging shoulders and knees, and even some which had no arms at all, and were just a body and legs. However among them were also large Mobile Armors, dart-like machines.

One figure wore what looked like a more feminine version of the apparent standard issue flight suit of their forces. She floated in Zero G as the figure entered one of the machines which was colored dark green with black and red trimming. She entered the cockpit located in the head, which was awfully dark until she entered, and sat down. She then removed her helmet, finally revealing she was a young woman with long shoulder-length red hair and violet colored eyes. After she took off her helmet, her hair floating freely in the zero g of her cockpit, a red light scanned her eyes before the cockpit showed signs of life as lights turned on, and the front hatch closed. She suddenly found herself looking at a full 360 degree image of everything around her, showing the hangar, the tech crews working, and the Mobile Suits preparing to launch.

"_Comm check to all Ravius Squadron units,_" A male voice said on the Comm.

"_Ravius Two, check._"

"_Ravius Three, check._"

"_Ravius Four, check._"

"_Ravius Five, check._"

"_Ravius six, check._"

"_Ravius Seven, check._"

The woman sighed "Ravius Eight, check." she said.

"_Alright, everyone's here!_" Another male voice said on the Comm, her cockpit's HUD showing it was from Ravius three. "_Its been a long time coming, hasn't it? We're finally at Earth!_"

"_We're not on Earth yet, Ravius three._" A female voice, Ravius four said. "_One step at a time, first we take Luna, the colonies, and _then _we take earth._"

"_Earth is pretty much ours at this point,_" Another Female voice, Ravius six sneered out, "_Once the people of Earth see our military might, they'll surrender almost without a fight!_"

"_Do not get arrogant, Cyane._" Ravius One said, "_If we underestimate the Earth, we will be no better than Durandal or Rau Le Cresuet. They underestimated the sacrifices that NASA and the U.N were willing to make to keep their 'peace'. We shall not make that same mistake. We shall take them with as much seriousness and ferocity as we had showed the Rebels of the Unification Wars._"

"_Understood Sir,_" Ravius Six, Cyane Fossae said. "_Let's hope the Princess doesn't lack behind us._"

Ravius Eight frowned a bit as she sighed "For the last time, stop calling me Princess." She groaned out, "I got tired of it _years _ago."

"_Sure thing, Milady Bancroft._" Ravius Seven said, who chuckled along with other members of Ravius Squadron, while Eight just sighed as she put her helmet on.

'_Artynia?_' A new voice, this one coming from her head said, which caused Artynia Catena-Bancroft to smile a bit. '_You ready for this?_'

'_As ready as I'll ever be, Tantalus._' She thought back, '_Just like training, right?_'

'_Right,_' Tantalus said, '_We just need to remember what we learned, and we'll get out of this alright. Just be careful out there._'

'_Of course, and you be careful too._' Artynia said in her mind smiling as she put her helmet back on. She let out one more sigh, as she looked on the mission counter in her HUD, as it slowly counted down. Almost. It was almost time for the attack, and the people of Earth, Luna, and the Earth Sphere entirely were unaware of their presence... but they will soon.

* * *

><p><em>UN Base Luna<em>

Several UN battalions were on station at the recently finished UN Base Luna, all conducting training drills. The Traverse units of NASA as well as the Raptors of NASA were there, along with three new units, the Taurus, the Serpent, and the GM. Some old Strike Daggers, along with Teirens, and Enacts were on station there as well.

The base commander smiled at the smooth functioning of the base personnel. It had only been two months since the base's completion, but the personnel at the base were already functioning on a high level in terms of teamwork. Oh sure, it was not at the same level as Zero Squadron, but it was a good close second, she mused.

All base personnel were required to observe the training sessions of the elite unit, but only on the days they did train. Since the squad members were on Earth for a few days, there was no training to watch. But when they got back there would be.

Smiling to herself, the base commander looked up at the stars above the Moon, not even seeing the threat near them. The sensors were not picking anything up, at least for the moment. Perhaps this would be an uneventful day like she had been hoping for…

* * *

><p><em><em>IZS Timoshenko<em> _

Fleet Admiral Perepelkin Korr looked at a watch he had on his wrist, watching as the timer counted down.

"Sir, we have recieved word from the _Margaritifer,_" One of the officers said, "They are in position, and are activating the Jammers the first team had set up. Lunar Communications will be shut off momentarily."

Perepelkin said nothing, but nodded as he watched his timer go down. As it changed from 0:05, to 0:04, 0:03, 0:02, 0:01, and then it began to blink when it hit 0:00. "It is time," he said, "We are close enough to our objective, and have shown no signs of detecting us. Launch all Mobile Suit Squadrons and Dart Wings. We shall win this in no time."

* * *

><p><em>UN Base Luna<em>

"Ma'am... we have a problem here," An officer said, who was manning communications. "I just lost all communications to... well, anywhere outside the base perimeter."

The Commander looked at the Officer in surprise "Are you picking up any N-Jammer Interference?" She asked, her eyes narrowing a bit. However the Officer shook his head "No Ma'am, no N-Jammer Interference... its like... something is blocking us from-"

Suddenly, Alarms began to blare in the Command center, causing everyone inside to look up in surprise "What's going on?" The commander demanded.

"Sensors have picked something up..." an HRL soldier said, who manned the sensory station. "I can't pinpoint..." however he then narrowed his eyes, before they widened "There! Incoming Mobile Weapons at Grid Mark Zulu! Scans are inconclusive... their not Nexus, or LOGOS Remnants!"

"Send out the teams! We need to defend this base!" The base commander shouted as the orders were sent as quickly as possible. "Try to get in contact with Command! Tell them we need reinforcements!"

Just minutes later, The Taurus Mobile Suits all launched, followed by the Raptors, Enacts, Tierens, and the Strike Daggers. The older M.S stayed back near the base, while the newer Taurus and Raptors advanced forward to meet the enemy.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile -Ravius Squadron<em>

"_Here they come,_" Ravius One said, as their formation of Mobile Suits soared forward towards the U.N Base, "_U.N Mobile Suits approaching... they appear to be old AEU, HRL, E.A and NASA machines, and some of the new Taurus units._"

"_Its a new base, its defenses are not complete._" Ravius Two said. "_They are so far from any national boundaries an attack seemed unlikely to them... such an oversight shall prove to be their downfall._"

"_Let the Jontun and Darts at them first,_" Ravius One said, as the armless Mobile Suits and Fighter-like Mobile Armors accelerated forward ahead of them and the other humanoid Mobile Suits. "_They shall test the water for us._"

Artynia was silent, as she saw the legged and large craft accelerate forward, as they became the first of their units to engage. The Jontun armed with Missile launchers began firing barrages of missile fire towards the enemy Mobile Suits, as did their Dart Fighters which also unleashed barrages of missiles and gatling gun fire. The Earth mobile suits used their CIWS defenses to shoot down some of the missiles, but for every missile they got, many more passed through as dozens of Mobile Suits were obliterated in the first barrage.

However, the U.N forces were not done yet, as those who survived managed to summon return fire, firing beams and missiles of their own towards the oncoming machines. Jontun's were blown to pieces and Darts were torn apart. And the Mobile Suits used their advantage of Close Quarter Combat, using Beam Sabers and Knives to get the better of the machines.

Artynia closed her eyes, as she reached out. She could feel the satisfaction the U.N Pilots felt, feeling that they were winning, that these 'unknown enemies' were jokes. The rest of Ravius Squadron felt it as well.

"_Their overconfidence will be their downfall._" Ravius One said, "_Ravius Three, Four, take up sniping position along the ridge of the crater, take them out from a distance. Ravius Squadron, advance and engage the U.N Mobile Forces... lets show them what real Zaigon Pilots are made of._"

The Ravius machines acknowledged, as they approached the U.N Mobile Suits next, and they were soon followed by hundreds of other Mobile Suits as well for support. Ravius One felt the U.N Pilots confidence, thinking they could defeat the new machines as they opened fire on them. However by the time they pulled the trigger, the Ravius pilots felt tingles within their minds just prior as they darted their machines as they easily avoided their shots. The U.N pilots tried to fire again, but with the same results as they all missed.

Ravius One then felt additional presences grazing his mind, "Several Mobile Suits are going to attack our right flank," He said, "Xanthe Squadron, move to engage them. Maumee Squadron, move to position blue and prepare for U.N forces there in one and a half minutes." Without any arguments, the mobile suits complied as they carried out his orders. As they had predicted, the U.N Forces who tried to flank them soon found themselves being flanked and surrounded by hostile M.S Teams which obliterated them, no survivors. Ravius streached out his abilities to the whole U.N Lunar Base, as he could feel the Commander was in fear at the moment, obviously shocked at how they seemed to counter her every move, acting three steps ahead of her, wondering just who they were fighting against.

One of the transforming units, a Raptor, flew near his machine from behind, but Ravius One spun around at the last moment, and using the forward triple barrel beam gun of his Zephyr unit, the machine was damaged in the engines. He smirked slightly as he felt the pilot's shock at his reaction time, before he powered up the missile launchers located on the sides of his Mobile Suit, and fired, striking the damaged machine in the chest, destroying it and leaving nothing left. He turned around, and charged towards his next opponent "SIEG ZAIGON!"

* * *

><p>The base commander stared in horror as one of the Raptors was blown up, leaving nothing behind. How had the enemy pilot sensed the incoming machine?! No one could do that!<p>

Fear was beginning to overtake her mind as well as the rest of the personnel at the base. It was like something out of a horror movie as the machines began to descend from the sky above. A Taurus evaded another strange machine, but another, a Strike Dagger, was hit in the leg. A Raptor flew up to try and save the damaged Dagger and pilot using a beam saber, but the same machine grabbed the Raptor in its hands and tossed the unit away. A Murasame flew in and sliced the machine's hands off, but the machine fired its cannon, wiping out the three machines, well, the Strike Dagger anyway. The Raptor and Murasame's pilots were saved by the ejection system, but barely.

As the two drifted down to the Moon's surface, another Dagger was wiped out by being sliced in half. It exploded, just as more machines from the unknown attackers landed. It looked like a Nazi soldier in machine form, from what the base commander could see. Just what was going on here?!

The incoming machine maneuvered a large plasma gun to bear and fired, laser pulses unleashing themselves at the base's machines at fast rates. The Raptors on the surface of the Moon had to take to the air, only to be attacked by the strange machines above them. Thankfully, the Taurus pilots were there and fired off their beam cannons, saving the Raptors from getting captured and wiped out.

But the battle was appearing to be a loss, as an Enact was wiped out in mid-flight. The Teirens were proving to fare better, but even they were falling. A Teiren was wiped out by an enemy machine on the surface of the Moon, a beam saber slicing the cockpit in half. The HRL machine blew up, leaving only a crater behind.

As the enemy machines advanced, the base commander came to the realization that perhaps it was best to evacuate the base. Rather lose the base instead of lives. After all, it was better that way. The base could be rebuilt, but the lives lost could not be replaced.

Of course, that was not to be. The enemy machines moved around with an efficiency that even ZAFT lacked. Whomever was attacking them was a well-oiled military machine. It was almost like the enemy could read each other's minds and know what to do next without any words being exchanged at all.

Only Zero Squadron came close to matching the enemy in such efficiency, and even then they could not move with the fluid moves of these guys. The elite unit members were often training more than three days a week, often going for five days a week, for twelve hours with an hour lunch. But these guys…they were moving with an efficiency that showed even more training than Zero Squad could handle…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander sat in her office as she looked out the window at the Moon. Everything seemed to be fine so far, she noted with a small grin. The UN Base Luna would be able to alert them if an attack came from the Nexus Federation or anyone else that had a base there. Turning away from the window, the NAZAFT leader sighed before closing her eyes.

The time since the war ended had been fairly quiet. No real threats to the peace, and the only real threat was pirate attacks. Of course, Zero Squad did not deal with pirate attacks because their skills were so high. It would not be a challenge to them.

She smirked a bit. The new unit was already over a year old, and they no doubt wanted a challenge to test their skills as a squadron. But she had no idea on how true that wish would become in the next few days…

* * *

><p><em>Veda Chamber<em>

Tieria Erde opened his eyes, sensing something was wrong, specifically at the UN Luna Base. The Innovade had recently been revealed to the UN and the world, so Veda was now connected to the world's military computer mainframes. As such, he was able to sense when a new threat was coming from another nation or the PLANT colonies. But this…this did not feel like a threat from either side. He could tell all normal modes of communication to the moon were being jammed, however his own Veda-built Communications were unaffected, for the most part at least.

Closing his eyes, he expanded his Quantum Brainwaves to try and isolate the enemy force's minds. But what happened next stunned even him. Tieria cried out as he felt this piercing pain across his head. It felt like hot metal rods had been stabbed into his brain! Tieria opened on eye a bit, panting as he tried to get a handle on himself.

'_Okay…bad idea…'_ he thought before he decided to try another tactic. Being linked with Veda, even though he now had his body again, gave him the edge as he tapped into the security cameras at the base. He found the images garbled, likely from the jamming effects, but he got a basic image of what was happening. His eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. On the cameras, and in his vision, he could see strange mobile suits and mobile armors attacking UN Base Luna. The UN forces on station there were losing and badly.

Tieria could only stare before he decided to send out an alert to the world's militaries. They _had_ to know!

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The world's leaders were all gathered for a meeting as usual, one of their more standard meeting, when the alert came through. On the main screen, the image of Tieria Erde appeared, getting the UN members off-guard.

"_United Nations, it has recently come to my attention that something is happening in the Earth Sphere. Recently, I sensed, or picked up on, a large amount of…activity…at UN Base Luna. All standard communications to all Lunar Settlements have been cut off, I was barely able to access their camera network... they are under attack."_ The Innovade reported, making the UN members tense up.

"An attack? By whom?" Secretary General Willis asked.

"_That I do not know. I tried to use my Quantum Brainwave to figure that out, but all I got was a searing pain in my head. It felt like hot metal rods were stabbed into my brain. I could sense nothing else. So what I did next was I accessed the base's cameras and I saw the attack from there. I am sending the footage now._ _The imagry is garbled and filled with static because of the jamming, but I believe the message is clear._" Tieria replied before his image was replaced by footage from the attacked base.

The UN leaders were shocked at the sudden and brutal attack. Watching as the unknown units decimated their forces "No way…" President Van Marshal murmured. "How can they react like that? I thought only Zero Squad had that kind of ability!"

"_Unfortunately, I do not know. All that I know is that they have attacked the base and are very ruthless. I suspect the base will fall in at least four hours."_ Tieria growled. "_Maybe Less._"

The world leaders all looked at one another. "We have to send back-up. If this enemy attacked our base there, then they might go after the Nexus Federation next!" Patrick Zala shouted as the UN leaders all looked at him.

"So…why not just let the colonies fall?" Egypt's leader asked with a sneer.

"If you don't know, there are Naturals in the Federation too!" the UN supreme leader snapped back.

That made the other leader back down from the UN secretary general's wraith.

"Alert ORB and the United States. We need all members of Zero Squad to head out to aid the lunar base." Secretary General Willis ordered.

* * *

><p><em>ORB<em>

By now, Zero Squad had been alerted to the threat and were preparing to head out into space right away. As soon as Tieria had alerted Lord Uzumi, the squad had headed out to the hanger where the _Archangel_ was waiting to be launched.

Heero narrowed his eyes as the last machine was loaded onto the ship, now on the Mass Driver. "Is that all of them?" he asked as Chief Murdoch nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I want to launch as soon as possible." Heero said as he turned and made his way towards the 'White Legend' to board.

Murrue was already on the bridge when the go-ahead came from launch control. _"_Archangel_, you are cleared to launch."_ The controller said as Murrue gave the order. "Fire the Lohengrins!"

The positron guns fired, forcing the energy along the boosters that allowed the ship to take off from the Mass Driver. They could only hope that UN Base Luna could hold out for a time before they reached the Moon.

* * *

><p><em>UN Base Luna<em>

The battle was getting harder to fight as the defenders of the base fell one by one. There were not enough troops at the base to hold it for very long, and any attempts to draw out the battle were met by counter-attacks that forced them to fall back. The enemy was just too strong! It was like they were not human!

"How can we win this…" The base commander murmured as another Enact fell to the strange fighter-like Mobile Armor.

"Ma'am! We're recording this now in case anyone here manages to escape." An ensign said as she looked at him.

"We need someone to escape with this info now, and that, Ensign Kururugi, is you." The base commander said as she pointed at him.

"What?! Me?!" Ensign Mark Kururugi stammered. An ORB Coordinator, he was the pilot of a Sword Type Astray Mobile Suit. He had white hair and blue-green eyes, almost an aqua color.

"Yes, you! You need to get out of here while you still can! Get out of here and get to space! We need someone to get that data to Zero Squad as well as the Earth and PLANTs!" The base commander ordered as two soldiers from the HRL grabbed Ensign Kururugi and shoved him into a small pod that held his machine as well as him. They placed him inside his machine's cockpit and closed the hatch before the pod sealed up and was launched into space, where it began to emit the distress signal of a survivor. Halfway away from the Moon, the pod came to a halt.

Ensign Kururugi closed his eyes and clutched the video data he had close to his chest. Why did he have to be the one to be sent away? Tears floated free from his face as he cried over the loss of his comrades at the base. Why did he have to escape? Why?

No one answered him…

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<em>

_Archangel_

_The base fell in two hours, earlier than Tieria predicted. No one was left alive, not even the base commander. The enemy soon had a foothold on the Moon, and that was just the beginning. Everyone was now on edge. Well, the world leaders anyway. They had to keep things under wraps until further information could be derived from further encounters. While it was good in the short term, eventually the world would have to know what was going on._

Three days had passed since the base fell, and the _Archangel_ was on its way to the Nexus Federation now instead of UN Base Luna. They had altered course when the news of the base's fall came.

Heero was floating in the bridge when Ensign Mirillia Haww spoke up. "I'm picking up a distress signal. It's coming from point Delta 3 Bravo 9!" she exclaimed as the image of a pod was brought up. It was battered and beaten, like someone had escaped from a battle recently. The signal was emitting from the pod itself.

"Is there any way to contact the occupant?" Heero asked as Mirillia looked at him.

"I tried. But the pod seems to have lost all communications. Someone will have to go out and retrieve it." She replied.

"I will." Athrun said as he looked at Heero. "If that is alright."

"Go. And make sure the pod gets here in one piece." The admiral replied with a growl.

Athrun nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Noise…<p>

He could hear noise…

Opening his eyes, Ensign Kururugi looked out the glass cover of the pod. He could see faint heat pulses from what appeared to be a Mobile Suit's engines. Something had grabbed his pod. Looking outside again, he could see what appeared to be pinkish armor as well as a shield that looked like the Justice's…

Had ORB found him already?

If it was the Justice…then he had to have been found. Looking down at the data, he smiled a bit. Maybe his leaving the base wasn't such a bad thing after all…

His eyes drifted closed again as he passed out once more…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

The Justice landed holding the pod as Heero and the others looked on. _"Air's back in. You can head in now."_ Chief Murdoch called over the com-line as Heero spoke to him.

"Thanks." The Natural replied before Heero, Cagalli, Chris, Flay, Mu, and Luna headed in.

Athrun had docked the Justice and was exiting when the six entered the hanger bay. The pod sat on the floor as the crew worked to pry it open. "This reminds me of when we first picked up the pod of Heliopolis survivors." Chris mused with a smirk before Cagalli bopped him upside the head.

"Say that again and I will hit you hard." The girl growled before Mu sighed and Flay snickered.

The pod hissed open as the crew got inside to work on opening up the machine inside next. This was easier than the pod, as it took only three minutes to get the hatch to hiss open.

"We have a survivor!" Murdoch shouted as Athrun and the other six looked up. Heero drifted up to the open hatch and saw that inside was a 20-year old man. He was unconscious and was dehydrated as well as lacking food. "Get him down to medical now! He needs treatment!" Heero shouted as the crew moved into action.

It was then that Heero noticed the small camera in his hands…

* * *

><p>Noise…<p>

He could hear noise…

Groaning, Ensign Kururugi opened his eyes, only to wince as he closed them again. The lights were too bright!

Blinking to get his eyes used to the brightness, the ensign was now able to see he was in a medical bay of some kind. Most likely a ship, since that was all he could think of. The door hissed open, revealing the ship's new doctor. Dr. Hashio looked at the young man with a serious look on her face before it faded into one of relief.

"I'm glad that you're up. You gave us quite the scare." She said as she reached over to look at his vitals. "Blood pressure is good, although you were very dehydrated and had not eaten for what appeared to be three days."

Ensign Kururugi then noticed the IV in his arm as well as a clear bag of what appeared to be water. Another one held a paste of some kind, no doubt some kind of protein mixture.

He winced at the thought of it.

"Can you talk?" The doctor asked as the Coordinator nodded.

"I think so…" he croaked, making her laugh a bit. Ensign Kururugi blushed as he realized that he must have sounded like a frog.

"Well, we need you to explain what happened at UN Base Luna, so you had best rest up and let your voice return." Dr. Hashio replied before turning and leaving the room to let him rest.

Looking down at his hands, the ensign panicked when he realized he did not have the footage he had been recording. Had the enemy stolen it?! Where was it?!

Ensign Kururugi looked around his bed before trying to stand up, but to no avail. He moaned as he put his hands on his head. How could he have been so careless and stupid?!

A knock on the door made him wince. It was no doubt the ship's captain, he guessed. But what would he tell him or her when they asked for the footage?! How could he explain that he had lost it?!

The door hissed open again, this time revealing none other than Admiral Athrun Zala and Admiral Heero Yuy. And in Admiral Zala's hand was the…

"The camera?! Where was it?!" Ensign Kururugi asked as he stared at the two higher-ups.

"We found it in your machine. It fell out of your hands when we brought you down here. You were in pretty bad shape." Admiral Zala said as he tossed it to him.

"How did you find me?" The ensign asked as Admiral Yuy looked at him.

"We picked up the distress signal of your pod. You're on the _Archangel_, also known as the 'White Legend." Admiral Yuy replied as Ensign Kururugi gulped. That would explain how he was found then…

"I heard that…err…_this_ ship has a habit of picking up strays…" He murmured. Both admirals laughed at his remark.

"That is true." Admiral Zala replied as he looked at the ensign. "But…all joking aside…UN Base Luna fell three days ago…"

"We think you might have some idea on what caused the base to fall." Admiral Yuy added as Ensign Kururugi looked down.

"To be honest…I have no idea. All I got was video footage of the attackers…there were no transmissions we could pick up or anything like that. It was like the enemy could read each other's minds…" The young man replied with a murmur.

"Video footage is good enough." Admiral Zala said as he put a hand on the ensign's shoulder. "We need every bit of info we can get. And you did good in that area."

Admiral Yuy was not so convinced. "Video footage can only get us so far, but we can't complain as long as we get every edge we possibly can in this new conflict." He remarked as the older Coordinator looked down again.

"I know…" Ensign Kururugi murmured as he closed his eyes. Tears began to fall away from his face as both admirals looked at one another.

They were both thinking the same thing. _'Survivor's guilt.'_

Admiral Yuy then cleared his throat, making the ensign look at him. "We're going to need that camera."

"Oh. Here." Ensign Kururugi said as he handed it to the admiral. "Take it. It's not like I need it anyway…"

Admiral Yuy nodded before turning and leaving, Admiral Zala looking back at the ensign. "You'll have to forgive Heero. He's not that trusting of anyone, but he does care about you. In fact, he was the one who called for you to be brought down here to medical right away." The younger Coordinator explained as Ensign Kururugi looked at him in confusion.

"Really? I heard differently. In fact, one of the instructors at the military boot camp said that Admiral Yuy was ruthless towards others." The ensign replied, making Admiral Zala laugh at the claim.

"Is that what they told you? Well, I hate to break it to you, but those guys don't know Heero like I do. Well, except for Chris, Flay, Cagalli, Luna, and Mu. The rest have no idea on how he really is." The admiral replied as Ensign Kururugi laughed as well.

"Really? Man, those guys back at camp were so sure they were right, and now I find out that they were wrong this whole time! What a bunch of idiots!" The rookie pilot cried as both laughed again.

Perhaps, Ensign Kururugi mused, he could get used to being around Zero Squad after all…

* * *

><p><em>UN Base LunaOutpost One_

The UN Base Luna was practically a smoldering ruin on the surface of the Moon. Once the U.N mobile suits had all been destroyed, the _Margaritifer_ moved over the base and unleashed vollys of energy beam weapons and missiles, which destroyed what was left of the base. What little of the base that was still intact was now being salvaged, the forces taking anything of use to them as a temporary command base was established among the ruins.

Perepelkin Korr now stood in the Command Station of 'Outpost One', the temporary base that had been set up. Before him appeared the holographic figure of Kalgahn which had a faint white glow. "Objective One has been secured, Grand Admiral." He said, "The U.N Base has been destroyed, we are salvaging enemy machines and equipment, and are preparing for the arrival of Deimos Base."

"_Any survivors?_" Kalgahn asked.

"We decimated the base, and all enemy pilots had been confirmed Killed in Action, sir." Perepelkin said, "However, Ravius Squadron reported they had sensed a single presence leaving the area, a straggler most likely, but our forces were too focused on the base to give chase."

"_It matters not,_" Kalgahn said, "_One survivor means nothing in the grand scheme of the plan. The First Fleet is already assaulting Corpernicus, and any Nexus or U.N lunar bases have been wiped out. We are making quick progress, and by the end of the week the moon shall be ours. After that, we shall end the Lunar Blackout... and declare ourselves to the earth sphere._"

"Understood, sir." Perepelkin said, nodding as Kalgahn smiled a bit.

"_It is all as my father had foreseen,_" He said, "_The Earth Sphere will be ours, and the reign of our empire shall stretch across the Solar System, and then the galaxy. Earth and the colonies will become the first of many to feel the wrath... of the Zaigon Empire._"

"Indeed they will, Sir." Perepelkin said, with a salute. "Sieg Zaigon."

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Athrun entered the room he was sharing with Heero, taking note of what the other admiral was doing. On the laptop in front of him was the camera footage of the attackers of UN Base Luna.

"Looking over the video footage?" Athrun asked as Heero looked back at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hn."

The other admiral sighed at the response. "You haven't changed at all…" he sighed before the blue-haired man took a seat next to the Natural.

"So…what have you learned?" Athrun asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Only that the enemy has unknown machines and that they appear to be very highly trained, even more so than us." Heero replied as Athrun looked down.

"So much for that…" He murmured before Heero looked back at him. Athrun then faced Heero again with a question in mind. "Hey, Heero?" He asked as the brown-haired admiral looked back at him again. "What are we going to do about Ensign Kururugi?"

"Why do you want to know?" Heero asked.

"Well, the kid has lost his whole unit, and he was the one to get away with the footage. He is the lone survivor of the base attack. We need to do something with him, and we can't just reassign him to a new unit." Athrun replied.

"So you want him to join our unit then?" His fellow admiral inquired.

Athrun nodded.

"Athrun, the kid is skilled, yes, but he has not gone through the Academy. He just doesn't have the skills needed to keep up with us. He will only slow us down." Heero replied.

"But we can't just leave him here or just send him to a new unit!" Athrun shot back. "He needs a unit to be with in the meantime and why not us? I mean, sure, he might not be skilled like us, but if we, and _you_, give him the chance, he could be just as skilled as us by the time this conflict is over!"

Heero mulled over Athrun's response, and from what he had seen during the scouting for new members to admit to the squadron's academy, he had seen the ensign's scores and they had been fairly high. Plus, he was reported to have a high possibility of having the SEED as well.

"Fair enough." Heero finally replied. "I will give him the chance. But you are going to be his superior officer during this time, since you asked for him to join."

Athrun nodded, relieved that the kid did not have to be sent back down to Earth and to a new unit.

As Heero looked back at the laptop screen, Athrun noticed something odd.

"Hey…doesn't that machine look like a mechanical man? And that one looks like a dart." The ORB vice-commander noted as he pointed at the images.

"They do. Most likely to try and capture machines to destroy." Heero mused as he saw just that happen on the monitor.

As the two admirals viewed the images again, Athrun had an idea. "Hey, since we don't know what these machines are called, why don't we create names for them?"

Heero snorted once as he mused on the idea. "It might work, since we have nothing else to go on." He replied.

The two decided to get to work, hoping to try and get some idea of what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Tao looked out at the space where the PLANT colonies were before glancing back at the Moon, where UN Base Luna had once been.

"The whole base was lost, save for one survivor who had video footage of the attack?" She asked as Chris nodded.

"_Yes. And that survivor is now resting in the medical bay of the _Archangel_. Hopefully we can use the footage of the attack to determine what we are exactly going up against. And if we can get the kid to join us, then we could have the upper hand as he probably knows of their tactics."_ He replied as Tao looked down.

"But what if he doesn't?" Aki' asked as Chris looked down.

"_I never considered that…"_ The ORB pilot replied as Aki' grunted.

"Still, you do have a point. The pilot might want revenge and could do something crazy unless we keep an eye on him." Tao added as Akira growled.

"Great…an ensign who probably thinks he is all that is the last thing we need right now…" The lieutenant muttered under his breath.

"_Actually, the kid seems more shook up than anything. He seemed to be distant and was concerned about what would happen to him after we got back to the Nexus Federation. Heero was more than willing to let him join us, but under the condition that Athrun be his superior officer."_ Chris cut in. _"He might want revenge yes, but the kid seems more worried about the fact that he survived while the rest of his unit didn't."_

"Sounds like he has survivor's guilt." Nisha mused as Liz looked back at him.

"Yeah…" Aki' murmured as he looked back down.

Thee news just made it all that much harder for the squad now that they knew the survivor had issues with being the only survivor left.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Kira looked back at the sleeping Coordinator in the medical bay, wondering if he would be alright. The young man had been through a traumatic experience, and it did not help that he was the only survivor of UN Base Luna left.

"You think the kid will be alright?" Dearka asked as Kira looked back at the commander.

"He's only a year older than us. There is no reason to be calling him kid." Kira snapped back.

"Hey, we have been in two wars already. He has only been in ORB's military for three months. So when compared to us like that, yes, he is still a kid." Dearka replied with a smirk.

Kira just sighed as he shook his head.

"But to answer your question, I hope he will be. I mean, he survived an event that can be compared to the loss of Heliopolis or Junius Seven. Sure, it might have been a military base, but it still was lost in a manner that is comparable with both colonies being lost." Kira replied. "He needs to be left with a unit who can protect him, not shipped off to some other unit. And that is why he is remaining with us for the time being."

"He reminds you of yourself when you were that innocent?" Dearka asked as Kira smiled a bit.

"He does. I miss being that innocent at times…" The admiral replied with a hint of longing in his voice.

Dearka grinned at him. "Well, you would not have met Lacus if you didn't get involved in the wars you know." He teased as Kira blushed at his words.

"Dearka!" Kira cried as the other Coordinator laughed. The Nexus Federation admiral began to chase after the lower-ranked officer as Dearka continued to mess with him.

"What? You know it's true!" Dearka quipped as Kira threw a book at his head.

"Just shut up!" Kira blurted as his blush grew even redder.

"Ooohh~! You're blushing~!" Dearka sang as Kira threw another book at him. This time the book hit his head, making Dearka yelp as Kira chased him with a binder this time.

Shinn looked back as the two higher-ups chased one another, Kira chasing Dearka with a plastic binder, the latter laughing at the former's blush.

"Do I really want to know?" He asked as Stella shrugged.

Of course, the constant banging got the attention of Athrun and Heero as they left the room they shared to see Kira chasing down Dearka with a binder in hand. "What's going on?" Athrun asked as he saw Kira hide his face with the binder. A blush was on the admiral's face, making Athrun realize what had happened.

"Ugh…Dearka teasing you about Lacus?" He asked as he pinched his nose with his hand.

"Hey, he's the one who can't take the teasing." Dearka shot back in his own defense.

"Enough." Heero said as Dearka got the hint. "I don't care who was responsible. I just want you to stop chasing each other around and get back to work."

"Hey, can't a guy have some fun?" Dearka quipped as Heero shot him a glare that told him to stuff it.

"Get back to your stations." Heero growled as Dearka finally relented.

"Fine…" The commander sighed as he left.

Kira sighed, relieved to be away from Dearka taunting him.

"Kira…don't worry about Dearka. That's his way of saying he likes you and that you are his friend." Athrun assured his friend who smiled weakly.

"Heh…I guess you're right."

Kira then left to go to his station as well, which left Heero and Athrun to get back to work on naming the machines they saw.

In the room, Heero frowned as he looked at the fighter-like machines. It was clear that the machines were based on fighters so therefore, they had to be appropriately named.

"I think I have the name of this machine…" The admiral mused as he pointed at both of them.

"Really?" Athrun asked. "Well, what are they?"

"For now, the fighter-like one will be called the Omega Fighter." Heero replied as Athrun nodded.

"Very fitting if you ask me." The other admiral replied with a grin.

Heero nodded at the laptop shut down. Now that those fighter-like machines had been named, it was time to figure out what their capabilities were.

And the only way that that could happen was if he talked to the ensign in the medical bay again…

* * *

><p>Ensign Kururugi looked up as the door hissed open again, revealing Admiral Yuy, who entered the room.<p>

The door hissed shut again, making the ensign nervous. Was the admiral that ready to talk to him now?

He gulped as Admiral Yuy sat down beside him.

"I see you have recovered enough to sit up." The Natural said as Ensign Kururugi looked down.

"Yeah…" He murmured as the admiral looked at him.

"So…are you well enough to tell us what you know about the new machines of the enemy?" Admiral Yuy asked as the ensign nodded.

"Yes." He replied as he looked at the higher-up next to him.

"Then start from the beginning." The admiral ordered as Ensign Kururugi nodded.

"I'll try…" He replied before sighing. "It was a normal day at the base when the enemy came from nowhere. We were caught off-guard and the base personnel tried to defend it the best they could, really they did. But it all fell flat when those machines appeared. On the first encounter, the machine that had first appeared fired on a Strike Dagger and blew up the machine before anyone could react."

"The beam cannons are for damaging the machines so that they cannot fight back. Then the missiles located on the sides blow up the machine targeted. There is no escape for the pilot." The ensign finished as Admiral Yuy looked at him.

"I see…What else can you recall?" Admiral Yuy asked as the ensign closed his eyes.

"All that I can recall is that the enemy was able to react to us the same way you can, but much more so. It was like they could read each other's minds, they reacted so quickly…" Ensign Kururugi replied as he opened his eyes again.

That made the admiral raise an eyebrow, but he did not question it. After all, a few pilots of Zero Squad were able to sense one another without as much as a word. "So I can see…" He mused as the ensign looked at him curiously.

"You mean, I'm not crazy?" The lower-ranked officer asked.

"Why would you be? A few members of Zero Squad can already sense one another without as much as a word. So why would you be crazy for claiming the enemy can communicate without as much as a word?" Admiral Yuy questioned back, making Ensign Kururugi laugh sheepishly.

"Heh…good point." He replied with a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Did you see anything else other than the way the enemy reacted and the strange Mobile Armors?" Admiral Yuy pressed, making the ensign look down.

"No, sir. I didn't…" He replied as the admiral narrowed his eyes at the response.

"Then we're completely in the dark on this matter, and we lack information except for what you managed to record." The Natural muttered as he looked down at the floor.

"Are you…disappointed in me?" Ensign Kururugi asked, making the Zero Squadron Commander look at him.

"No. What you managed to get is very good, despite it not being as much as we could have hoped for. The fact that you managed to get such information at all is a good sign, so no, I am not disappointed in you." Admiral Yuy replied as the ensign smiled a bit.

"Thanks…" He replied softly.

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

President Ian Kessel sighed as he looked down at the paper. The news of UN Base Luna's fall was worrying to say the least. It meant that the Federation homeland was possibly in danger again. Just how many times would the Nexus Federation have to be attacked before they finally knew peace?

He did not know.

Lacus looked worried as she read the headline again. "What could have taken the base so quickly?" She murmured as Ian placed his head in his hands.

"I don't know. I just hope that the PLANT colonies are not the next target. If they are, then who knows what will happen?" He groaned as he looked up again.

Lacus bit her lower lip, wondering if this had to do with the searing pain she had felt earlier that week. It had been bad, bad enough to even affect the members of Zero Squad. But the funny thing was, those who had used their SEED were the ones who felt the pain.

No one else had felt that same pain. No one. Not even Ian Kessel had felt that pain.

Did it have something to do with the fall of UN Base Luna and the new attackers? Something niggled at the back of her mind, telling her that it was connected. But at the same time, Lacus was not sure if it was connected.

Looking out at the Moon, she shivered. What was this feeling she was getting? It was like it was a feeling of dread. She hated it so much! The feeling of dread had been with her since the fall of UN Base Luna was made public.

How was it that such a populated base fell so fast and easily? True, it had been a year since the end of the last war, but still, the base shouldn't have fallen so easily! It wasn't possible!

Her body shuddered as the headline was read again. The feeling of dread stayed with her as she shook her head. Why was this feeling nagging at her so much?! And what did it mean?!

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

_Washington D.C._

President Allen looked up at the Moon, where UN Base Luna had once stood. Something nagged at her in the back of her mind as her eyes narrowed. Apparently the SEED she had had reacted to something and it had been not even ten minutes after that that the base had fallen under attack. It was like the SEED had been warning those who possessed it about an attack by a new enemy.

But was it really possible that the SEED had reacted? Or was it just a reaction between the SEED and the abilities of this new enemy?

It was hard to say for certain as the SEED and STAR Factors had not yet been brought under study by the leading scientists and biologists. But it was a possibility.

Why was this feeling of dread in her mind though? It was like she was hoping the attackers did not come to Earth. And at the same time, she felt her head throb a bit, almost like her SEED was reacting to this feeling of dread.

Just what was going on here?!

* * *

><p><em>Lunar Surface <em>

_Copernicus_

**(BGM: Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Into Theme)**

The wrecks of several NASA, U.N, and Nexus Federation ships and Mobile Suits floated over the space of the Corpernicus Crater where the city Corpernicus resided. The defenses had been crushed in just hours after the Luna Bases were taken, leaving the city itself defenseless. Now, dozen upon dozens of massive dark green and red vessels that were kilometers long moved over the city, while Mobile Suits and what looked like disk-shaped transport shuttles were launched, landing in the city to deploy troops.

Resistance inside the city was mild to none, as the armed men marched on inside with their Mobile Suits, marching across the streets like a parade, while the citizens of the lunar city watched in a mixture of shock and fear, as these men wearing strange uniforms with strange mobile suits and vehicles move into their city, several of them carrying flags which looked disturbingly similar to a Nazi Swastika (1).

Outside the city, overlooking it from the comfort of an _Olympus-_class Command Battleship, Diheat looked at their first true conquest with a smirk on his face, his hand on the falcon-head cane he had in his grasp. Corpernicus was theirs with the defenders barely capable of putting up a fight against them. And best of all, they had not lost a single soldier in battle, and only a handful of Mobile Suits were moderately damaged. It was a flawless victory brought by the use of surprise and lighting force, just as they had planned. And now, the moon was theirs.

The Jammers they had set up still sent their signal, blocking off all communications leaving Luna. However Diheat knew that they would drop them soon, and announce their presence to the world to show how futile it is to resist them, and declare open war against the people of Earth. '_All according to plan,_' he thought to himself, '_Now, if Icelena removes GENESIS from the equation... Earth shall be as good as ours._' He watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon of Earth, sending light which illuminated their countless ships and mobile suits. Diheat had read that a rising sun was considered a good omen in some earth cultures. For Diheat, it promised change, and reaffermed his faith that they _will _win, and the Earth shall fall.

"For the glory... of Zaigon." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>New Mobile Weapons<strong>

**Serial Number:** PzT-K-07A Schwert

**Unit Type:** Mass Production General Purpose Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Panz Zaighan Technical Fully-automated Weapons factories

**Operators:** Zaigon Empire

**Accommodations:** Panoramic Cockpit, in Head;

**Height:** 17.5 Meters

**Mass:** 49.9 Metric Tons

**Power Plant:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

**Propulsion:** 2 x Rocket Thrusters; 4 x Vernier Thrusters

**Fixed Armament:** 2 x 65mm Vulcan CIWS, fire-linked in head; 2 x Beam Sabers, stored behind shoulders, hand-carried when in use;

**Optional Fixed Armaments:** Shield, mounted on left forearm;

**Optional Armament:** StGMP-50 120mm Beam Machine Gun; RPzP-8 Faustschreck Beam Launcher;

**Special Design Features:** 'Krieg' Atmospheric Flight Unit; 'Marine' Amphibious Maneuvering Unit;

**Technical and Historical Notes:** The mainstay Mobile Suit of the Zaigon Empire, the PzT-K-07A Schwert was the first Mobile Suit produced by Zaigon Empire. The original concept of the Schwert was conceived by Kilik Bancroft himself, who was inspired by the equipment and uniforms worn by Nazi soldiers during the early 1940's Pre-C.E. He considered Mobile Suits and massive Warships will be the equivalent of Nazi Germany's grand Navies and the Panzer Forces of the Nazi's. The Schwert is a sturdy Mobile Weapon, capable of maintaining its own against most Earth Sphere mobile weapons.

The Schwert is a standard Mobile Suit, armed with head vulcans, beam sabers, an anti-beam coated shield, and can be armed with either a StGMP-50 120mm Beam Machine Gun, or a RPzP-8 Faustschreck Beam Launcher. During the invasion of Earth, these units formed up the bulk of Zaigon's military force along with Darts, Jontun's, Zephyrs, and Martyrs. They were often piloted by non-Newtype pilots, however some lower-class Newtypes, and top Zaigon ace pilots would pilot these Mobile Suits with great effect.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. UN Base Luna falls to the new attackers, and only one survivor escapes alive. The new war is about to begin...<p>

Please note, 117Jorn is responsible for any scenes involving the Zaigon Empire while I write out the battles and story itself. This is a collab between the two of us, so 117Jorn owns the Zaigon while the rest of the original characters are used with permission and/or owned by me. If any of you readers are confused about anything in the story as it progresses, be sure to PM me or 117Jorn for issue clarification.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	94. GSZ Phase 3: Unease Abounds

**Chapter three is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation and the idea for them being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Yep, they are. And I would like to see your OC, even if I may not use him or her. Just cause I want to. XD!**

**Navek: Nah, he's not the new protagonist. He is just a new member of the unit, but he plays a vital role in this fic, just so you know. XD!**

**AXL999: You are right. It will be satisfying indeed. XD!**

**reverse read: Blame 117Jorn for that idea. XD! But it does work out overall. As for the princess, well, she will be a major character for sure. XD!**

**MWSeraph: Okay. The three major powers will not seal off their borders, and nor will the UN pass such articles. But one colony will seal itself off in this soon. As for the three Newtypes of Zero Squad, they will be growing stronger for sure. As for the SEED, that is one of the main things this fic will draw on as a plot mover. As for Lacus, I do have some challenges for her planned, and it all ties into Phase 39 of the last arc, so she will get to be pushed as an emerging leader and a Newtype. As for the new mobile suits, there will be one revealed in the next chapter. XD! And there will be some new camo uniforms as well. I can't wait for the infantry combat as well! XD!**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it!**

**gameziod: You will have to see this chapter. XD!**

**Final Genesis: It sure has! XD!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Three: Unease Abounds<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

A week had passed since UN Base Luna and the rest of the Moon fell. The world now knew of the base's fall and of the new enemy that was responsible. But there had been no declaration of war by anyone from Earth or in the Nexus Federation. So no one knew who was responsible for the attack on the base.

The world leaders had agreed to reveal the fact that the base had fallen to a new enemy, but they had also agreed to not reveal the fact that this new enemy had powerful machines that could even take on Zero Squad's.

So now the world was on edge and wary of the new enemy. Who knew when they would attack next?

It was very much like near the end of the last BV war, but at the same time, it was a different enemy that was behind the attack.

President Kessel looked out at the Earth below, unable to believe that a new war was already looming over them. It was hard to imagine yes, but at the same time, it was real.

He just hoped that the world would be able to stand up to the new threat before it was too late…

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The world leaders were once more gathered in the main room, only for some of them to be shouting at the other members of the UN, claiming that they were behind the attack on UN Base Luna.

"How can we be so sure that you did not attack UN Base Luna?" President Putin shouted as he glared down the Egyptian leader.

"Come on! Why would I attack the base? I had troop there too you know!" The other leader shot back.

"I don't know. Maybe because there were Coordinators there?!" The Russian leader growled in response.

"Just shut up!" Secretary General Willis screamed as the rest of the leaders looked back at him, including the arguing ones. "It is clear that we are all under stress and tension with the loss of UN Base Luna, but we should not be blaming one another for the attack! It is clear that none of the machines used in the attack on the base were from any nation here, or from even the Nexus Federation."

"What if the Nexus Federation was holding out on us?!" Poland's leader shouted back.

"There is no way that the Federation's soldiers have the abilities that these attackers showed us in this video footage." The UN leader shot back.

Prime Minister Churchill could not help but agree. "We all are under stress, so let's just try and figure out who this new enemy is and now."

The rest of the UN leaders grumbled but agreed. The arguing could wait until later…

* * *

><p><em>Outpost One<em>

Admiral Korr looked at the holographic image before him which showed an _Olympus-_class Fleet Command Battleship approaching the U.N's GENESIS weapon. "Don't you think it was wise to send Icelina's corps in alone, sir?" Korr asked, turning to the image of Grand Admiral Kalgahn.

"_Icelina knows what she is doing,_" The Grand Admiral said, "_Her ship is equipped with Active Camo, so they cannot detect her until she begins her attack._"

"Yes, but still..." Korr said, "Our deflectors have worked so far, but we've never had the chance to test them against something with the firepower of GENESIS."

"_Our Deflectors have shown to be capable of surviving the impact of a dozen nuclear warheads, Admiral._" Kalgahn said with a smile, "_They can withstand the might of GENESIS. If all goes according to plan, phase two of the attack will begin. Once we elliminate our enemies forces in space, we can move on and conquer the planet itself._" He then glanced at him, "_Speaking of which, I want you to lead an attack on the Eurasian station of Artemis, remove it from play once and for all. They still possess their lightwave barriers... but we shall deal with that the same way ZAFT did during the Bloody Valentine war._"

The Admiral saluted, "It will be done sir." He stated.

"_Very good,_" Kalgahn said, "_We will conquer space, and dominate the earth. But we shall not underestimate our enemies like those before us have. We must treat them as we have treated any other foe of Zaigon, and crush them quickly._"

"We won't sir." The admiral replied as he saluted. "Sieg Zaigon."

* * *

><p><em>Earth Orbit<em>

_Archangel_

Ensign Kururugi had just been released from the medical bay a few days earlier, and was now drifting through the halls of the famed ship, trying to get his bearings before the day's training session commenced.

He looked up and saw Admiral Zala heading his way with a wave. The ensign waved back as the two met up in the middle of the hallway.

"You ready for today's training session?" Admiral Zala asked as the new recruit looked down.

"To be honest sir, I'm not. I just have no idea on what Admiral Yuy expects. Oh sure, I have heard the rumors and stuff from my instructors at boot camp, but I am not sure if they are true or not." Ensign Kururugi admitted.

"I see. Well, don't worry about it. Just do what the rest of us do, and things will be fine." Admiral Zala assured him.

"_Attention all Zero Squad members. The training session is about to commence. All personnel are to suit up at once."_

Admiral Zala looked back with a smile before the ensign gulped and followed him to the pilot room.

Ten minutes later, Ensign Kururugi and the other members of the unit were in their pilot suits and armed for the training session that day. The mission of the day was to take over the _Nile_, which was playing the role of an enemy ship.

"_Okay. Listen up. We are to get in there, and take over the ship without anyone finding out we are an enemy unit."_ Heero instructed the Zero Squadron pilots as they all drifted over to the ship in small pods. _"Just remember what I taught you and things will go well. As for our new recruit, he will just follow the rest of us. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes sir!"_ The unit members replied as they reached the ship.

"_Good. Now, all members, move out!"_ Admiral Yuy ordered as the hatches were popped and the occupants drifted out into space.

Admiral Zala looked up as he saw the entryway into the _Nile_. He waved a hand that signaled to Commander Elsman and Admiral Yamato. Both of the other pilots nodded and moved quickly to pry open the door. A hiss told the foursome that they were in.

Ensign Kururugi followed them inside before the door was shut. A hiss told them that the air was back inside the airlock and they opened the main door, which led into one of the many hallways of the ship.

Armed with smoke bombs and flash bangs as well as blanks, the foursome made their way inside the ship even further, keeping an eye out for any crew members that might be coming their way.

As Admiral Zala peered around a corner, he saw a crew member heading their way before he pulled back and pointed at a room that was open. The foursome headed inside and shut the door before the crew member could see them. Admiral Yamato listened carefully for any sound outside, but there was none.

Once they were sure the coast was clear, the door was opened and the foursome made their way out, unseen by anyone. They had avoided their first obstacle in the mission.

Ensign Kururugi gulped as he watched the three more experienced pilots move with a grace that he had only seen once before, and that was not counting the enemy attack on UN Base Luna…

He shook his head. He had to focus on the training session! Not that attack! Breathing in and out, the ensign managed to regain his focus and follow the three higher-ups down the hallway even more.

The foursome stopped as Commander Elsman held up a hand. Pointing down a hallway, he mentioned for the others to follow him. They did so, just barely missing an engineer who was making his way down to the engine room.

As they moved on, the ensign was getting nervous at the slow movement. Then again, this _was_ a mission that relied on stealth more than anything. But he had not been trained in such tactics while in the ORB military. Of course, then again, Zero Squad was an elite unit, so that meant they would be much better trained at such techniques.

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

President Kessel looked over the files for the elite unit run by Admiral Heero Yuy on the main screen in his office.

_*Zero Squadron Member Files*_

_Name: Heero Yuy_

_Nationality: ORB_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Natural(Enhanced)_

_Rank: Admiral_

_Military Branch: ORB Special Operations_

_Machine: XXX-00W0 Wing Zero SX_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Lunamaria Hawke_

_Nationality: Nexus Federation_

_Gender: Female_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Vice-Admiral_

_Military Branch: ORB Special Operations_

_Machine: ZGMF-X34S Impulse Drive_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Athrun Zala_

_Nationality: Nexus Federation_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Admiral(sub-commander)_

_Military Branch: ORB Special Operations_

_Machine: ZGMF-X09A Justice_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Tao White_

_Nationality: United States_

_Gender: Female_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Commander(sub-commander)_

_Military Branch: NAZAFT_

_Machine: GN-003 Diver Abyss_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Kira Yamato_

_Nationality: ORB_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Coordinator/Newtype_

_Rank: Admiral(sub-commander)_

_Military Branch: Nexus Armed Forces_

_Machine: ZGMF-X10A Freedom_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Akira Nishikama_

_Nationality: United States_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Lieutenant_

_Military Branch: NAZAFT_

_Machine: GN-004 Wing_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Nisha Itsuno_

_Nationality: United States_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Captain_

_Military Branch: NAZAFT_

_Machine: GN-005 Virtue_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Liz Dante_

_Nationality: Nexus Federation_

_Gender: Female_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Ensign_

_Military Branch: NAZAFT_

_Machine: GN-002 Dynames_

_Weapons of Preference: Sniper Rifle, M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Mackenzie Samantha Allen_

_Nationality: United States_

_Gender: Female_

_Genetic type: Natural_

_Rank: President_

_Military Branch: NAZAFT _

_Machine: MBF-X01-AS Murasame H_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Chris Dante_

_Nationality: Nexus Federation_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Sergeant_

_Military Branch: ORB Special Operations_

_Machine: GN-001 Exia_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Flay Allester_

_Nationality: AEU_

_Gender: Female_

_Genetic type: Natural/Newtype_

_Rank: Captain_

_Military Branch: ORB Special Operations_

_Machine: MBF-X135 Strike Raven_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Cagalli Yula Attha_

_Nationality: ORB_

_Gender: Female_

_Genetic type: Natural_

_Rank: Chief Representative_

_Military Branch: ORB Special Operations_

_Machine: ORB-01 Akatsuki_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Mu La Flaga_

_Nationality: Canada_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Natural/Newtype_

_Rank: Commander_

_Military Branch: ORB Special Operations_

_Machine: MBF-X03-AS Astray D_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Shinn Asuka_

_Nationality: ORB_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Colonel_

_Military Branch: Nexus Armed Forces_

_Machine: ZGMF-X42S Destiny_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Stella Yuy_

_Nationality: Germany_

_Gender: Female_

_Genetic type: Natural(Enhanced)_

_Rank: Private_

_Military Branch: Nexus Armed Forces_

_Machine: ZGMF-X52S Gaia_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

_Name: Dearka Elsman_

_Nationality: Nexus Federation_

_Gender: Male_

_Genetic type: Coordinator_

_Rank: Commander_

_Military Branch: Nexus Armed Forces_

_Machine: GAT-X103 Buster_

_Weapons of Preference: M1911A1 Colt 45 ACP, S-1 Army Knife_

The President of the PLANTs sighed as he closed down the files. The world was on its way to peace, only for this to happen, the attack on UN Base Luna.

He could not help but reflect on the nations that had come to his homeland's aid.

The United States and NASA, they were the ones who had stood by the Nexus Federation in the wake of Coordinator discrimination. But they had also broken away from the alliance with the Federation when it had been necessary to protect the human rights of all humans. The superpower of the world had been able to use its military might and political influence to their advantage and restore the United Nations as well as stay free from Blue Cosmos/LOGOs control. In addition, the nation seemed to have a large amount of citizens with the SEED.

ORB, the neutral superpower, had always tried to stay out of conflicts until the last war. That was when ORB helped to bring down the Destiny Plan and Chairman Durandal. Despite ORB's size, the nation was a threat that very few wanted to take on as a result.

President Kessel sighed as he looked out the window of his office at the citizens going about their daily lives. He wished that he could have a simple life like that again, but alas, as the President of the Nexus Federation, he could not. Normal citizens did not have to deal with shaky relations in the Mid-East and Eastern Europe. And they certainly did not have to deal with the fact that Pakistan bothering the trade routes to Carpentaria.

Of course, there were some good things as well, he figured. Like how he had good relations with several powerful nations on Earth. The United States, ORB, Britain, Russia, China, France, Germany, Japan, etc. Even the United Nations he had good relations with.

While the Nexus Federation was powerful and influential, yes, it still did not measure up to the influence of the United States and its allies. In fact, the colonies were still trying to build up their influence amongst certain nations. Even with the lower level of influence, the fact remained that the Nexus Federation was one of the three main superpowers of the Earth Sphere, the U.S. and ORB being the other two. The balance of power was kept amongst all three, but it was the U.S. that had the most power, if not because of their missiles, then because of their armed forces and military power.

It felt good to have such a powerful ally on the world stage, President Kessel mused as he turned back to the files on his desk.

Perhaps he should now get to reviewing those new laws…

* * *

><p><em>Earth Orbit<em>

_GENESIS Satellite_

The soldiers on the GENESIS Satellite were more than aware of the new threat that had taken down UN Base Luna as well as the rest of the Moon, they were on high alert for an attack on them next.

Inside, the major inside was watching the Moon, unsure of whether the attack was coming or not. But, given what had happened to the UN base and the rest of the colonies there, it was most likely coming. They were just unsure of when and how.

Then…the attack alarm went off. The major looked out, only to see an enemy ship emerge from cloaking, which threw him off-guard.

"Sound the alarm! We're under attack!" He shouted as the alarm began to blare, thanks to an ensign that had had the foresight to do so before he had even given the order.

The satellite's crew was on edge as the large ship loomed over them like a shark over prey. The major growled before he looked to the officer in charge of the firing controls. "Get ready. We need to fire at that ship before it can attack us." He told the officer, who nodded as he gripped the controls.

Outside, the GENESIS Satellite released bursts of gas as it maneuvered to the correct firing angle. The barrel moved upwards and to the left, facing away from the PLANT colonies of the Nexus Federation.

The major looked on as the target counter got smaller and smaller until it reached zero and turned red, a signal that they were locked on.

"Target locked on!" An officer exclaimed as the motions were gone through with ease.

"Battery charge is at 100%." Another officer said as the readouts read 100% full.

"Solar Wing power-flow is stable, all parameters are within the safety zone." A third officer reported as the conversion began.

"Electrical power conversion is normal. Gamma Ray conversion is stable and charge is climbing." A fourth officer reported as the Gamma Ray charge meter began to climb.

In the barrel, the gamma ray emitters began to build a charge as the magnetic field held the gamma rays in place. The ball of energy began to get bigger with each passing second.

"Battery charge is at 75% and dropping."

"Gamma Ray charge is at 25% and climbing. Estimated time to full charge, fifteen seconds."

The major could see the ship was getting closer with each passing second.

"Time for target to be within range, 10 seconds."

The major narrowed his eyes before he heard that confirmation beep. "Charge complete! We have 100% power to the Gamma Ray Cannon!" The first officer exclaimed as the major grinned.

"Prepare to fire on my command." He ordered as the fire control officer gripped the firing controls. "FIRE!"

In a sudden and surprise attack, the Gamma Ray charge shot out of the barrel and right towards the oncoming vessel.

* * *

><p><em>Olympus-class IZS 'Innsbruck'<em>

Admiral Icelina sat in the bridge of her flagship, a small grin on her face as their ship approached GENESIS. She saw the massive superweapon move as it prepared to fire on her vessel. "Detecting massive power surge," one of the officer operators said, "GENESIS is preparing to fire its primary weapon."

"Raise deflector shields." She purred, "Show them how futile their efforts are against the might of Zaigon's technology." The Operators nodded, and a few moments passed as a faint dull blue aura surrounded their ship, almost unnoticeable.

She watched as GENESIS charged its beams, the gamma rays connecting with the mirrors, and launched a massive wave of Gamma Ray weaponry towards them, which struck home on the massive ship. However after a few moments of impact, the Gamma Rays subsided... and the _Innsbruck_ still remained with not a scratch.

Icelina had a small laugh "I told Korr he shouldn't have to worry," she said, standing up. "Not even their strongest weapon can breach our shields when at full power." However her face quickly switch to a more serious appearance. "Now, move us into position, and open fire on the Satellite. Destroy its Mirrors first, and then obliterate the station itself."

* * *

><p><em>GENESIS Satellite<em>

The major and his crew gaped as the beam cut out, revealing the ship unharmed.

"No…way…How the hell did they survive that blast?!" He exclaimed before the truth became apparent. The attackers had ships made to withstand such weapons!

"…" A sigh escaped the major before he looked to his crew. "We have no choice. We have to self-destruct the satellite. Destroy all vital parts in the barrel so that it cannot be used against us. Then, begin the countdown." The major ordered as the bridge crew all nodded grimly. This was the one order they did not want to have to carry out. But this time, they had no choice.

Almost at once, the solar panel rings detached from the main end of the satellite, unable to be reattached due to explosives severing the connection joints. Next, several explosions along the barrel occurred, destroying all the parts needed for the gamma ray conversion.

Inside, the final step was carried out. The countdown was set, and the crew all moved to the escape pods, which were then ejected into space, where they would re-enter the atmosphere without harm.

Inside the bridge, the main computer showed the countdown reaching zero. When it did, a beep was heard as then, the system self-destructed. All software was deleted as the screens all turned red. The doors all slammed shut as the air was vented out into space, and finally, the core went into shutdown before blowing all the connections that connected it to the satellite's systems.

The GENESIS Satellite was effectively now a useless husk in space.

* * *

><p><em>Olympus-class<em>

Icelina stared as the last of the pods left the satellite. Then, a smirk crossed her face as she let out a small laugh "Well... what do you know? They did the job for us." She said, watching as the solar panels burned up int the planet's atmosphere.

"Yeah... but why are they doing this?" One of the officers asked, "Why destroy their strongest weapon? Its what won them the last war, wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was," Icelina said, standing up from her seat. "Which is exactly why they destroyed it. They did not know our objective was to destroy GENESIS, they must of assumed we were attempting to capture it for our own goals." She then smiled "However, I do believe someone of Earth's past once said... do not correct your enemy when he makes a mistake. Now, earth is a prime target for the invasion once we take the colonies." She then turned to the officer manning communications "Send a message back to the fleet, tell them what has happened. And tell them to send a recovery mission to salvage what they can from GENESIS, it may be useless as a weapon, but we may be able to use the materials for... other purposes."

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_White House_

President Allen looked up at the stars above, only to see what looked like a burning piece of equipment falling down to Earth.

She could not see what it was, but then others appeared, which made her gasp in shock. Those were escape pods! As they came down even closer to Washington, the president could see one of the pods as it streaked over the White House. Using the cameras outside the building, she was able to slow the video down enough to get a glimpse of the name on the pod.

"_GENESIS Satellite_…" The realization dawned on her that the crew had to have abandoned the satellite. But why? Why would the crew abandon the satellite unless… "No…" She whispered as the realization of the fact that the GENESIS Satellite had to have been attacked came to her.

Who had attacked the satellite and why?!

Her mind raced as she tried to figure it out. The only ones who could have were the Nexus Federation, and yet they had not shown any aggression recently. Then, President Allen gasped as she recalled the attack on UN Base Luna and the rest of the Moon. The only other ones who could have attacked the GENESIS Satellite were the very same attackers of the base!

But who were they and what were they after Earth for?!

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Training had ended for the day, which was a good and bad thing. Good in that the pilots had gotten more skill-honing done, but bad in that they had time to relax.

So it was not hard to miss the large amount of gamma ray energy that lanced through space, making everyone on the ship drift over to windows that showed the outside of space. Ensign Kururugi stared at the powerful beam of gamma energy, which then hit a shield surrounding a ship of a large magnitude.

The ensign gulped before he pointed. "That is one of the ships! That is one of the ships involved in the attack on UN Base Luna!" He exclaimed, which made Heero look over at the ship with narrowed eyes.

Sure enough, it was one of the ships that had appeared on the video footage. Next to the two boys, Flay stared as she shivered. "There's dread with that ship…" She murmured, making Heero look back at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Flay looked at him with a concerned look. "I'm getting a feeling of dread from that ship. I can also…sense…other minds on that ship. Very powerful minds…" She explained as she looked back at the ship again.

Heero's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "You mean, you can sense others like you, Kira, and Mu on there?" He asked. He needed to be sure. If there were others like Kira, Flay, and Mu on that ship, then what did that mean?

Flay nodded as Heero felt his gut squirming inside at her response. "Yes. I can." She replied as Heero shuddered at the thought of other beings capable of reading minds on those ships.

The satellite crew seemed to realize that the gamma ray cannon hadn't done much damage because of the shield, so they reacted accordingly. Those gathered by the window were surprised to see the solar panel wing rings disconnect from the main body of the satellite and drift away before a whole shower of escape pods was seen.

The crew was abandoning the GENESIS Satellite, Heero realized. Only if there was no other option was the crew to do that.

But what was going on here?!

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

**BGM: How to Save a Life-The Fray**

Ensign Kururugi looked down at his gun before firing it at the target in front of him. The ensign was on edge as he fired again and again. The shots, while he was normally very good at shooting, went wide and missed the target completely.

He just could not calm his mind down enough to stay focused on the target. Admiral Zala, who was next to him in the same row, looked back at him and saw Ensign Kururugi miss again and again.

"You have to remain calm and not let yourself fall apart." The admiral said as the ensign looked at him.

"Yeah? Well, I can't do that so easily, now can I?" The older man snapped. Athrun stared before he sighed. "I lost all of my friends at UN Base Luna! You think I can just forget that and calm down? Well, I can't! I'm not like the rest of you!"

"I know. We all lost someone at some point in the last wars, so I know that all too well." The admiral admitted. "It seems like we don't recall those lost, but we do. It is never far from our minds. We just try and stay focused because it is what allows us to live for them."

Ensign Kururugi huffed as he turned away and went back to shooting at his target. Of course, just like before, his shots were way off target, which made him grow frustrated even more.

"Damn it!" He swore at last. "Why can't I get a good hit on that target?!"

Athrun sighed as he set his gun down and walked over to where the ensign was shooting.

"Let me try." He said as he took the gun from the lower-ranked officer.

Sure enough, Athrun was able to hit the target in the head several times in the same spot, making the ensign growl. "Showing off, are we?" Ensign Kururugi growled as Athrun looked at him in surprise.

"No. I was just showing you how one can hit the target by remaining calm." The admiral explained only to receive a glare from the ensign who snatched his gun back from his superior officer.

Athrun looked down as Ensign Kururugi left the shooting range in a fit of rage.

Heero saw this and followed the ensign out of the range. "You were out of line, speaking to Athrun like that." He said, making Ensign Kururugi whirl around at his voice. The Coordinator growled as he saw the commander of the unit.

"Oh, so now you're here to lecture me as well?" He growled as Heero narrowed his eyes at the ensign.

"No. But you should really take what Athrun said into account. You are acting like you are the only one who lost something here. But you didn't! We all lost someone in the last wars. I should know! I lost the person who was the closest thing to a brother I had!" Heero shot back as tears began to form in his eyes at the memory of Xander Alexis, the EA pilot who had taken Stella in as a little sister before Heero had found out that Stella was his sister as well.

Ensign Kururugi looked away. "You think you know all, huh?" he remarked, making Heero growl in his throat.

"You are really pushing it…" He growled as the ensign just grunted.

"Like I'm scared of you…" Ensign Kururugi replied.

"You should be…" Heero snarled. "I don't stand for this kind of attitude. If you were the enemy, I would have killed you! And I just might!"

"So you would kill a new recruit to Zero Squad?!" Mark shot back as Heero slammed the Coordinator into the wall with enough force to stun him.

"Listen here! You might be a new recruit, but you still have to follow my orders! You act like you are the only one who lost someone, but you aren't! If you want to be considered a member of this unit, stop acting like you are the only one who lost someone important! Stop acting so full of pity for yourself and grow up!" Heero shouted as the Coordinator glared back at him.

He kicked Heero aside and glared at the Admiral before drifting off. Heero looked back at him with a growl before catapulting off the wall and into the Coordinator. Mark yelped as he was slammed into the window while Heero held one of his arms behind his head. "That is the kind of attitude I am talking about! If you don't stop this, then you _will_ be kicked out of this unit _and_ the military both!" Heero snapped as Mark growled back.

"Yeah? If that is true, then I would rather take being kicked out of the military so I can rejoin my friends!" He hissed back at the Natural.

"Is that all you can think about?! How you lost your friends?!" Heero snarled back.

"Do you know what it is like to lose a whole group of people you are close to?!" Ensign Kururugi shouted back at him.

"Actually, I do!" Heero shouted back. "You think I wanted to be ripped from my old universe into this one?! Well, I didn't! I was ripped from my old home and I never even got to say goodbye to my friends there!"

The ensign stopped struggling and just went limp, causing Heero to release him.

"Just remember…if you don't stop this attitude, you _will_ be kicked out…" The admiral reminded him before leaving Ensign Kururugi alone in the hallway, just drifting there.

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

President Kessel was more than aware of the attackers and the attack on the GENESIS Satellite. It was not hard to miss that beam firing, given the proximity to the Nexus Federation Colonies.

Of course, the size of the ship had been a shocker to him and the rest of the Nexus Armed Forces. A ship of that size would be capable of taking out the satellite as well as a colony if the armament included the right weapons.

This meant that the Nexus Federation was probably next in the line of attack. The colonies were on high alert, and as far as he knew, the colony of New Juneau was probably preparing to go into its Lockdown Mode.

Once that was initiated, there was no way anyone could get into the colony or out, because the entrances and exits were all sealed off for an indefinite amount of time. The longest the system had lasted was three days before the simulated attack had ended.

But this time, who knew how long the Lockdown Mode would be in effect for?

Under such circumstances, the Nexus Federation government would be unable to talk to the colony or even visit it.

Of course, if the Nexus Federation was attacked, then the government would have to head to New Juneau, which would allow them into the colony in the event of such an attack.

The Nexus Armed Forces though would be very hard to beat, so there was little chance of an attack succeeding. But one never knew for sure…

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_UN Complex_

The UN leaders were on edge as the images of the GENESIS Satellite losing its solar panel wings played over and over again on the main monitor.

The beam had not been hard to miss, even from Earth. But what happened next had surprised many of the UN members.

"How could the GENESIS Satellite fail to destroy that ship…?" President Van Marshal asked in a hushed voice.

"That beam should have done the job!" Prime Minister Takami exclaimed as he looked on in shock.

"It appears that we didn't expect this…" Secretary General Willis murmured as he looked at the images as well. "These attackers have technology we don't know about. That could have been how they had countered the GENESIS Satellite's Gamma Ray Cannon."

"But what kind of technology could block a beam like _that_?!" President Du Galle demanded.

"Calm down. We want to figure this out as much as you do." The UN leader said as he tried to calm the enraged French leader down.

Lord Uzumi Nara Attha of ORB sighed as he looked away from the images. "Haven't we seen enough war?" he asked.

A few UN leaders had to agree with him. "Lord Uzumi's right. Haven't we seen enough combat?" Prime Minister Wan asked in a sigh.

"Are you saying we should just let these attackers continue unopposed?!" President Van Marshal hissed.

"Of course not. We are just tired of war." Prime Minister Wan replied before Prime Minister Warson slammed a hand down on the table.

"Well I don't care if you are or not! The whole base of UN Base Luna was wiped out! There were no survivors found! Don't you get it?! These guys didn't spare _anyone_! Men, women, and even the injured at the base were wiped out!" The Canadian leader snarled back.

"Enough of this! We will figure out what to do soon enough. But for now, we cannot take action." The Secretary General said as the Prime Minister growled and backed off.

* * *

><p><em>Olympus-class<em>

The Zaigon officers stood around the main table, where the 3-D image of the colonies, the Moon, and Earth was centered. However now the Moon was colored a deep red on the holograms, signalling that it was now under control of Zaigon.

Admiral Korr wathced as the image of the next fleet arrived, moving into position towards the Nexus colonies of Lagrange Point Five. "In four days the attack on the Nexus Federation will begin, and they will fall." He said, ance Icelina's holographic image smirked at his words.

"_Good,_" she said, "_Who will lead the attack of the colonies?_"

"_Grand Admiral Diheat will be leading the attack,_" Kalgahn said, "_He volunteered for the attack. Spearforce shall be the ones to engage them first, as they have already moved into position and have yet to be detected._"

"Once we crush their defensive fleets, the PLANT colonies will have no choice but to surrender without a fighting force." Korr said nodding.

"_They may still resist..._" Icelina warned, but Kalgahn shrugged.

"_Diheat said he had a plan to prevent any... resistance._" he said, "_He has yet to inform me _what _it is... but you_ _know brother, sister._"

* * *

><p><em>Spear Force<em>

Moving just along the Nexus Federation defensive line, several stealthed ships, including the leading _Principality-_class Battleship, moved through the darkness of space without being noticed. On the bridge of the ship, Diheat looked at his fleet, before looking at the holographic images representing the rest of the fleet en-route to their position. He appeared more than please at the progress they have made so far.

"All hands," he spoke into the fleet-wide comm, "This is Grand Admiral Diheat... in four days we will begin Operation: Blitz. Once we capture the colonies, Earth shall be our next target." He then smirked, "We have made great strides in just a few days, my comrades. We have already taken Luna, Artemis will soon fall, and the colonies of L4 will be crushed just as quickly. Once we claim the Nexus for Zaigon... Earth will be ours! SIEG ZAIGON!"

Across the ship, he could hear men chanting out 'Sieg Zaigon' enthusiastically. Diheat knew they would win, they had every advantage imaginable, and Earth was still reeling from the loss of the moon. They have yet to even understand _what _was attacking them.

Diheat knew that once the Federation was taken though, the face of Zaigon will truly be unleashed. And the Earth will soon know who their new masters will be.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. GENESIS is targeted for attack, and the crew abandons the satellite when the Zaigon prepare to destroy it. Meanwhile Zero Squad prepares for an attack, and the UN tries to figure out what to do.<p>

Explanation time again! The GENESIS Satellite is not destroyed fully in this. Rather than do that, NASA decided to have the vital firing and conversion parts destroyed while the solar panels are jettisoned to Earth's atmosphere and the computer systems wiped with a virus. Once that is activated, the air inside is vented out and the doors slam shut inside, with only a master key needed to get inside and open all the doors. More explanation on that later.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	95. GSZ Phase 4: Zodiac Attack

**Chapter four is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation and the idea for them being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it and thanks for the OC. I may use him later on.**

**Final Genesis: Oh, he will. XD!**

**reverse read: I may do that, but who knows? XD!**

**gameziod: Well, what do you expect? XD!**

**DivinaFulminatirx: Glad you liked it! And while the Nexus Federation could do that, it would glean little as the ships are cloaked and Jammers are in effect. XD!**

**MWSeraph: Ok, this is going to be a long response. First off, I need to know if your OCs are Natural or Coordinator, if they have the SEED or Newtype abilities, and basic hair and eye color. That way I can use them better. Second, Zero Squad is a small unit, so there is no real chance of riots or mutiny and the girlfriend thing they don't have to hide from the other members. When they with their respective nations yes, but not when they are with each other. So that is why Zero Squad doesn't have to hide who they are with since the members have fought together and against each other for some time during each of the last two wars. And Zero Squad also acts very loosely with each member doing their own thing in a way. But each member knows who is what rank as well, and they will act as a professional unit. Sure, the group might be unorthodox in their command structure and thinking, but they always act professionally. XD! Third, expect only ORB and America to be beefing up defenses around their homelands. The Nexus Federation may fall, but who knows? XD! As for the new Nexus unit, I already had one in mind even before you sent in that suggestion! XD! I will use your ideas for the new weapons and camo outfits as well. I like those a lot, so expect them to be used when the ground combat starts. XD! As for the Kingdom of Scandinavia, I may write out how they fight, I may not. It depends on which way the story goes. XD! But as for Lord uzumi and President Kessel, they will stay strong in their resolve. Keep reviewing! XD!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Four: Zodiac Attack<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

The famed unit Zero Squadron was in space, carrying out patrols around the Nexus Federation, as per request of President Kessel himself. It had been four days since it was discovered that Copernicus City had fallen as well, due to the lack of communications of course. When the city had failed to check in with the Earth on the day it was supposed to, the UN had begun to realize that the city must have been attacked, but had been unable to send out a distress call for some reason.

Of course, when the UN had tried to contact the city themselves, no one had answered, only further reinforcing those fears that the city had fallen.

But that also made the UN worry that everyone in the city had been killed. However, there were no signs of such a thing happening, so that was somewhat reassuring. That also meant that the Nexus Federation was next for attack though.

So now, Zero Squad was on high alert for any attack that might affect the Federation colonies, whether the enemy knew it or not.

Things had been too quiet for some time, and as such, people were on edge. The UN had made sure to keep the squadron in space since that was where the next attack would be. It was a certainty that the Nexus Federation would be the next target now. The useless husk of the GENESIS Satellite was a reminder that the new enemy was far stronger than they had originally thought.

**BGM: Killzone 2 Soundtrack 'Opening - Birth of War (Retribution)'**

However, suddenly across the globe, T.V's snapped into static, and so did all comm devices, confusing the world for a few moments before suddenly the image switched to that of a black, white and red flag, which bore a resemblance errily familiar to a Nazi Swastika. However standing in front of the flag, behind a podium was an old, elder man who had a bald head, and dark green eyes, wearing a black militaristic uniform of unknown make. The man was smirking at the Camera, before he spoke.

"_Greetings, inhabitants of the Earth Sphere._" The figure said, "_Allow me to... introduce myself. I, am Kilik Bancroft, Emperor and Führer of the Zaigon Empire, and your future Ruler. We come... from beyond your world, from the Mars Sphere. Our Forefathers embarked upon the greatest exodus for all mankind. And Exodus for Freedom, and Mars and Zaigon became that freedom! For decades, you have ignored us, left us for dead. Believing your attempt to colonize the red planet of war had failed... but we did not fail, as we had faced many hardships, our new world tested us, changing our bodies which at first weakened us... but in fact, we were growing... stronger. And we, the Empire of Zaigon, have united the Mars Sphere under our noble and true cause, and have made it strong! In the time you though us dead and gone, in the time you blissfully believed none could challenge you! I have built our nation, I have built our strength, and I have built our pride! For our enemies at home have been... re-educated, and given new insights to our cause. And now... Earth shall become the next dominion of our Empire._"

"_This much, I vow... the history of these days shall be written in blood. For we have crushed your armies of Luna, and destroyed your most powerful of weapons._" He continued, as he clasped his hands together. "_We did what must be done for the better and greater good of your race! For now Luna has become our first domain of our empire, and will remain as such for eternity!_" He then seemed to pause "_However, we are not the Monsters your governments may attempt to make us out to be. Our only goal is to unite our solar system as one. So for the better good of you, people of the Earth Sphere... I offer you the chance to surrender, with no fight or bloodshed. Granted Zaigon Citizenship, and join our empire._" However his eyes narrowed as he put both of his hands on either side of his podium "_However, I know how you think... the United Nations, the Nexus Federation... all of them are nothing but failures, individuals who bicker among themselves like children, who can not see the truth of their futility. They would deny us our peace, and our rightful place in the universe! For doing such, we would unleash such terrible vengeance, that generations yet unborn would cry out in anguish!" _

_"... so be warned, and do not take our offer for granted. For if you refuse, we shall strike without warning, and without mercy. Acting as one hand, one heart, and one soul. We will shatter your dreams, and haunt your nightmares! As we drench your ancestors grave with your blood! Of this, I assure you. You have been forewarned. For decades we have waited, prepared and grew stronger, and now, we stand united, and not one of us shall turn from our duty, and with the blood of Zaigon burning within us, we declare war with the Earth Sphere! We shall ignore whispers of what is called a false peace, and we shall repeat now, what we forever hear in our hearts! To ensure the eternal survival and glory of our nation! SIEG ZAIGON!_"

As the voice faded from the open com-lines and the image disappearing from view screens, the alarm for unknown units sounded in the cockpits of the Zero Squad machines as well as the Nexus Federation machines. All the pilots looked up at the sound, which revealed to them the incoming fleet.

The unknown machines all launched, sending Zero Squad into a frenzy. The unknown ship was large, far larger than what they had been expecting.

* * *

><p>Heero growled as an enemy squadron flew right at him and the others.<p>

In the cockpit of her Zephyr, Artynia saw the infamous Gundam unit approach her and Ravius Squadron. "I have the Berserker of JOSH-A sighted. Beginning attack." She reported as the Zaigon Citizen began her attack.

'_Just don't overdo it, milady.'_ Ravius One said in her head, '_He__ is a very strong opponent, and he is not one who will back down in the face of defeat.'_

'_I won't.'_ She replied before she began to attack Wing Zero.

Heero growled as he found himself under attack from this new enemy. He tried to dodge right, only for the unknown machine to fire right into his path, forcing him to the left. _'Damn! Just what is going on here?! I dodge right, but the pilot counters like they knew I was going to be there!'_ The Natural tried to dodge to the left, only for the same thing to happen. He growled again before deciding to pull a full-on assault. Heero pulled out his beam saber and flew right at the unknown enemy.

Artynia narrowed her eyes as she caught onto his plan. Pulling out her beam saber as well, she flew right at him and the duo clashed blades quickly. However when she noticed the Berserker of JOSH-A pulled out a second beam saber, she pulled back quickly, making the second blade miss by a few feet. _'So the reports were right. He _is_ skilled.'_ She thought before the enemy machine flew at her again.

Heero snarled as he flew up to the enemy, but like before, the enemy machine was able to dodge his blows. Even though he was pulling more combos than last time, they all missed the attacking machine. Then the unknown attacker slammed into Wing Zero and, just like with Treize, Heero felt this presence trying to pierce his mind, only for the Zero System to hold the presence at bay.

Artynia gasped as she felt this cold…natural and yet…artificial…presence in her mind. She backed off, as she looked at the Wing Zero before her. She had never felt a presence like that. The presence itself seemed to irradiate from the machine itself, not the berserker, making it impossible for her to read his emotions or mind. However Artynia put these thoughts aside, as she raised her weapons once again. '_Its nothing,_' she thought, '_I don't need to read his mind to win, just his movements._' And with that, she began her attack again.

Heero just remained silent as the unknown machine came at him again before pulling out the famed Twin Buster Rifle. He took aim with it as the charge began to build, but that was what the enemy had been waiting for.

As she saw him pull out the Rifle, Artynia smiled slightly. '_Just as planned,_' she thought, before she sent a signal to Ravius Three '_Takar, you know what to do._'

Ravius Three nodded, as he moved his Martyr into position and pulled out his shoulder-fired liquid plasma sniper rifle. The targeting reticule aimed at the Buster Rifle as he could see energy gathering near the nozzle of the superweapon. "Fire." Ravius Three said, before he fired a beam of blue energy at the weapon, which hit the barrel of the Twin Buster Rifle melting it away, and removing any outlet for the energy already built up inside, as a chain reaction began.

An alarm sounded within Wing Zero's cockpit, warning Heero of the energy build-up and chain reaction. His eyes widened before he realized what was happening. In one swift movement, he threw the weapon away from his machine as hard as he could. In three seconds, a massive explosion was seen in space. Heero gasped as he realized just how bad the results would have been had he fired the rifle when it was experiencing the energy build-up. He would have been killed by the backlash.

'_Target eliminated,_' Artynia announced to her comrades. '_The Wing Zero's primary armament has been taken out of play._'

'_Good,_' Ravius One said, '_Now, continue the attack. Finish them off._'

Heero's eyes then went wide as he realized that the attack on the Twin Buster Rifle had to have been planned. Not only that, he was now without his best and most powerful weapon! "No…" He murmured before his eyes went hard. He would not let this stop him! Even without the Buster Rifle he would still be hard to beat! Pulling out his twin beam sabers, Heero then flew towards the unknown machine with a surprising burst of speed.

Artyina flew backwards to avoid the sudden burst of speed the famed machine had put out, but he kept coming at her. She swung up her plasma cannon before bringing it to bear on the enemy machine. The weapon fired, forcing the Berserker of JOSH-A to dodge to the side to avoid getting hit in the head and cockpit.

Heero swore as he dodged the plasma shot that would have taken out Wing Zero's head and cockpit. Pulling out the shield, he was forced onto the defensive as the unknown machine fired again and again at him.

* * *

><p>Flay growled as she fired on the unknown machine she was fighting. The Strike Raven fired off its railguns, forcing the unknown machine to dodge. But the whole time she was fighting, there was this presence in her mind. It was familiar and at the same time, unknown. It was like the awareness she had, she realized before the unknown machine fired off a shoulder-mounted plasma weapon. She dodged, knowing where it was being aimed. Flay grinned, knowing that she could sense where the unknown machine was aiming.<p>

Cyane grunted as she saw the enemy machine dodge her shot. It was like the Earthling could sense where her weapons would be aimed. That being said, there was a familiar feeling in her mind as she dodged the Earth machine. It was like her own abilities, '_So, she is a Newtype?_' She thought, with a small smirk forming. '_Well then, this should be fun!_'

Flay fired off the beam rifle of the Strike Raven, aiming at the cannon. But the unknown machine dodged as the shot missed. But at the same time, Flay could sense where the enemy was going to be next and pulled out her beam saber, only to stab the unknown machine in the leg. The limb sparked as Flay smirked. Who knew that her awareness would be so handy?

Cyane swore as she saw the damage come up on her HUD. The left leg was damaged badly. True, the damage was not too bad, but the main thruster line in that leg was cut, which meant a loss of thrust in her engines. She would have to be careful when it came to this machine and its pilot. '_I got overconfident,_' she thought, as she drew her beam sabers once more '_I won't let that happen again, earthling._'

* * *

><p>Lunamaria cried out as the Impulse Drive was thrown into an old satellite that had yet to be brought back online. The unknown machine was too strong! She looked up again, only to see the strange machine aiming a beam rifle at her.<p>

Luna shrieked before engaging the engines and flying out of the path of the shot in time. It was close, but she had avoided death yet again.

Ravius Three growled before flying at the Earth machine. The pilot was scared of his abilities, he could sense. That made him grin with pride.

Luna though, felt anything _but_ pride. She was trying to avoid getting hit to the best of her abilities, but she was failing. The vice-admiral knew that she had to get to Heero, or even one of the other members who could go SEED, or even Flay, Kira, or Mu, in order to stay alive. But that was out of the question, as the enemy pilot was able to sense her intentions, and sneered.

Ravius Three felt a sneer cross his face before he fired on the fleeing Earth machine, forcing the pilot to turn around and fire in his direction. But the shot missed. He laughed as he expanded his senses before predicting where the next shot would be. The Earth pilot fired once more, but Ravius Three sensed the path and dodged accordingly.

Luna gulped before she sighed. Perhaps she was not as good as the others after all…! Her alarm blared as she saw the enemy machine approaching her at high speed. She screamed before engaging the engines at full power, the speed burst that resulted from it saving her life. Looking back, the vice-admiral felt a small smile cross her face. Perhaps she was just as good as the rest of her unit…after all, she was a Coordinator…

* * *

><p>Akira screamed as the Wing was tossed right into the side of the <em>Archangel<em>, leaving a nice Mobile Suit shaped indent. He opened one of his eyes slightly, pain rushing throughout his chest. He was sure he had busted a few ribs in that last impact…the alarm bleeped as the NAZAFT lieutenant gasped at the sight of the incoming enemy unit. He engaged the GN Drive and the GN Particles spread out from the back of the Wing, which blinded the sensors on the unknown machine.

Tantulus grunted as he sensed that the pilot of this machine was trying to blind him. As if! Such small particles could not stop his mind, which was his greatest asset. Flying towards the Earth machine, the Zaigon officer fired off several missiles, but the guidance systems failed to engage effectively due to the particles. They sped off course, making Tantulus growl. So…those particles jammed sensors and other instruments it seemed…

Aki' tried to fly away from the trailing machine, which continued to follow him no matter what he did. He needed to gain the edge! Focusing on a familiar feeling of fury in his mind, a golden seed exploded in his mind, making his eyes glaze over and dilate. Akira then flew at the unknown machine, which seemed to be flustered.

Tantalus looked slightly shocked as he tried to read the thoughts of the Earth pilots, as if something were shielding his thoughts. The Zaigon officer tried to fire on the Earth machine, which dodged his shots with a speed burst that seemed to come from nowhere. It was like the Earth pilot was stronger now! '_Could it be..._' Tantalus thought, as his eyes narrowed, '_It must be... looks like I'll have to defeat you the old fashion way._'

Aki' grinned as he realized that he had the edge here. His SEED had given him the advantage over his opponent. For now at least, he knew. Who knew when he would lose that edge?

* * *

><p>Ensign Kururugi sliced a mobile armor apart with his sword, only to see one of the unknown machines approaching him. His eyes widened as he saw it was one of the machines that had attacked UN Base Luna!<p>

"You…you BASTARD!" The ensign shouted as he flew at full speed towards the oncoming unit. His sword was brought up to its full height before being pointed at the cockpit of the unknown machine. "You will PAY for WHAT YOU DID TO UN BASE LUNA! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY FRIENDS!"

Ravius One smirked as he picked up on the pure rage of the Earth machine's pilot. So saddening to see such a thing happen. Not many got far on pure rage alone. He merely dodged to the side, the sword missing his cockpit. "Such a pity. Such raw emotion will not get you very far, Earthling." He remarked before firing on the incoming machine.

Mark dodged to the side, but the shots barely missed him.

"_Stay focused! Don't let your emotions guide you!"_ Athrun shouted at him from the com-line. But the ensign ignored the admiral as he flew at the unknown machine again.

Mark Kururugi snarled as he reached his target. He slashed with all his might, but the blade missed the unknown machine once more. "Damn you!" Mark shouted as he tried to fire on the unknown unit, but the pilot seemed to taunt him by moving aside again and again, no matter where he fired.

"RRRAAAAHHHHH!" Mark yelled as he tried to suicide attack the strange machine he was facing, but his Sword Astray was kicked aside with ease, prompting a yell from him as he was sent spiraling into space. He fired his machine's engines, righting it from the spin. Mark shook his head to clear it of the dizzy feeling that now lingered.

The ORB pilot struggled to clear his head before he looked up at the machine before him. It appeared to be making fun of him, even after his attacks. _'Why?'_ Mark thought as he panted while looking at the enemy machine. _'Why is this guy taunting me?'_

Athrun saw the other ORB pilot slow down his attacks before stopping, which worried the admiral to no end. "Ensign Kururugi, what's wrong?!" He asked in a frantic voice.

"_Ensign Kururugi, answer me!"_ The ensign did not answer the hails however, which made Athrun wonder if he was even conscious.

Mark however, was wondering if he should try to attack again. It was obvious that the enemy would dodge his attacks, but if that was the case, then how could he hope to land a hit? He looked up as he got an idea. Perhaps he could feint an attack before following it up with a real attack. Deciding to try it, he flew at the unknown machine, beam rifle out and aimed.

Ravius One sneered as he rolled his eyes. What a useless attempt at an attack. The Earthling obviously did not know a thing about military maneuvers. But then, before the Earthling could fire, the Earth machine attacked with the sword instead, throwing Ravius One for a loop. The blade hit his machine's arm, but left no other damage.

So…the inferior one _did_ know a thing or two about attacking then… This would be more of a challenge than he had expected, he mused with a grin…

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

President Kessel looked on as the battle raged outside the colonies. He could tell that Zero Squadron was having a tough time with the new attackers, judging by how hard each of them was fighting. Heero in particular was having trouble, especially since he lost his most powerful weapon in the course of the fighting.

He watched as Wing Zero barely avoided a beam shot before being hit backwards by a body slam from another machine.

"President Kessel, sir, we need to get you out of here." A guard said as the president looked back at him. Lacus was with the guard, looking nervous.

"You mean, leave?" President Kessel asked.

"Yes, sir." The guard replied before the president sighed.

"We don't have much of a choice do we? Very well. We'll leave." President Kessel replied before the guard shook his head.

"No, sir. I mean, leave the Nexus Federation. As it, abdicate or leave the government." The guard explained which made Ian stagger back in shock at his words.

"You mean, we have to leave the Nexus Federation vulnerable?" He asked before the president stood upright again. "Well, you can forget it."

"Sir! Please! Be reasonable! If you don't leave, then who will run the federation?!" The guard asked in shock. "When I say leave, I mean to have the government leaders leave in order to keep them safe! That does not mean give up the government completely!"

Ian sighed as he finally got the hint. "I see…very well then…I guess we really do have no choice…" He murmured as he sighed again.

Lacus looked down, nervous about what was happening.

She looked out at the artificial sky, hoping that Kira and the others were safe…

* * *

><p><em>Battle<em>

Shinn flew around, trying to stay ahead of the enemy, but to no avail. He growled as the unknown enemy fired off missiles at him, but he used the Wings of Light on the Destiny to stay ahead of the missiles. The warheads managed to stay on his tail, until he flew behind them and took them out using his sword. By now, Shinn was panting a bit. This battle was really pushing it for him and the other members of the unit!

As the unknown machine unleashed more missiles, Shinn swore under his breath before he flipped around again, but the missiles flew around with him.

Arming the cannon on his machine's back, Shinn fired off a stream of energy that made the missiles blow up, but one flew past the beam and impacted the Destiny on the side without the cannon. Shinn cried out as his machine was blown back by the explosion. The Destiny flipped upside down and was sent flying backwards head over heels before the Nexus Soldier righted his machine.

The raven-haired pilot groaned as he shook his head to clear the dizzy feeling, but he didn't dwell on it for long, for as soon as his alarm bleeped, Shinn was moving again to try and escape the target lock his machine had picked up on.

"Damn it! These guys are just too strong!" He growled before the pilot was forced to dodge a plasma shot fired at his machine by one of the unknown assailants.

Just what was going on here?!

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_Washington D.C._

_White House_

President Allen looked on at the battle going on above the Earth, the explosions being what gave it away to her.

She knew that was where the Nexus Federation was, which made her growl. Here she was, a Zero Squadron member, and yet she was unable to go up and help them!

Her fists clenched before she looked down at the ground and kicked up a bit of dirt as she grunted while doing so.

Agent Williams was by her side, noticing her tense form. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked as she shot the agent a glare.

"No, I'm not! I am a member of Zero Squad and yet I can't go up and help them out because it's too dangerous!" She snapped back before she sighed. "If only Congress hadn't insisted on that condition in the First BV War…"

Sure enough, back in the First BV War, even though the Congress had allowed her to go into battle, they had insisted on the ability to revoke that right should they deem the situation too dangerous, and they had done just that, true to their word.

"So…are you going to go against what the Congress decided?" Her guard asked as the president whirled on him.

"Hell no! I'm not _that_ desperate!" She shot back. "Congress could impeach me if I did that!"

Agent Williams sighed, but knew that President Allen was right. She had to remain on Earth since the new enemy was proving to be a challenge even for Zero Squad.

She just wanted to get out there and help out so badly! "I can't stand this!" She suddenly shouted, making Agent Williams jump slightly. "I want to get out there and help, and yet I am stuck here, unable to do a damn thing! I feel so useless!"

Her guard did not say a word, just watching her with a silent gaze…

* * *

><p>Vice-President Young sighed as he looked away from the window, which showed President Allen outside on the Truman Balcony. She was stuck on Earth, and he hated to see her like that, but it was for the best. After all, it was he who had told Congress it was too dangerous for her in space this time. If Zero Squad was having trouble, then there was a real chance she could get killed out there.<p>

He felt so bad, having taken away her right to fight to defend her nation, but it was for the best, he told himself. If the nation lost yet another leader, then the world peace would begin to fall apart. President Allen was too vital to world peace to lose. It was in part thanks to her efforts that the state of peace they had experienced had existed at all.

Therefore, if President Allen was lost, then who knew what would happen?! And Vice-President Young was not willing to find out. Plus, he did not want to lose her, as she was very important to the nation. At least, that was what he kept telling himself…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

"I see. Then make sure that New Juneau is prepared to activate Lockdown Mode." Defense Secretary Keller said as the NAZAFT commander on screen nodded before the line went dead.

Keller then turned away and looked out one of the windows at the sky above. The battle could be seen even from Earth, which was not unusual when it came to certain Mobile Suit weapons and certain weapons up in orbit, like the GENESIS Satellite.

Shivers ran down his spine as he recalled that Zaigon assassin sent to kill Lord Uzumi. Was this what he had been trying to say, that there would be an invasion from an unknown enemy that was now known as the Zaigon Empire? It was the only explanation he could come up with at this point.

Defense Secretary Keller shuddered again as the communications line opened up again, revealing the New Juneau commander. _"Is everything alright?"_ She asked as Keller faced her image.

"No. As you probably know, there is a new attacker out there, and they are called the Zaigon Empire. They were the ones who attacked the Moon colonies as well as UN Base Luna. And now they are attacking the Nexus Federation…" Keller said as his voice trailed off.

"_I know. We can see it even from New Juneau."_ She replied as the Natural looked back at her. _"And if you want to know, New Juneau is prepared to go into Lockdown should the need arise."_

Keller nodded at her words. "Good. But make sure that you use method two. If you use method one, then no Nexus Soldiers can get in. Same goes for the Nexus Federation government leaders. If anything, they might abdicate and head towards the colony. That is why method two has to be used." He explained as the commander nodded. She knew what methods one and two were. Method One was when the colony's Lockdown System was activated by the colony commander and the whole colony went into Lockdown in mere seconds. The blast doors and walls came down so fast no one could get in or out quickly enough. Method Two was a slower method, but it assured that soldiers from other colonies, along with civilians and government officials got into the colony for shelter. The blast doors and walls came down at a slower pace, but they were more precise in locking into place.

"_Understood."_ The NAZAFT leader replied as Keller nodded.

"Good. And make sure that no one from the other side gets inside. We can't have a colony-wide attack like we did at Copernicus." Keller said before the colony commander nodded and the line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

"_All NAZAFT personnel and colony citizens, prepare for Lockdown Initiation. I repeat, all NAZAFT personnel and colony citizens, prepare for Lockdown Initiation."_

The announcement was heard by all colony inhabitants and military personnel as they all ran about, preparing for when the blast doors and walls came down. The communications system was turned up to full power, just as the air filtration system kicked into full gear. As this was going on, the nuclear missile launchers closed up tight, meaning that the colony would be protected from someone sneaking in even through the missile tubes that now lined the colony's edges.

Civilians moved about into their homes as military personnel moved into their base buildings. Once the Lockdown was activated, then they would be free to move about in the colony once more. But while the blast doors and walls came down, everyone had to be inside their homes and base buildings.

The two halves of the colony were set for the Lockdown to kick in.

* * *

><p><em>Battle<em>

As Mu darted around the battlefield, he could see that things were bad, even for Zero Squadron, despite their high skill levels. This meant that they were at a disadvantage, especially since Heero lost his Twin Buster Rifle. _'Well, there goes our biggest advantage…'_ He thought as he saw Heero having trouble against his own opponent.

Looking back, Mu saw that Shinn was trying to stay ahead of his opponent using his sheer speed to his advantage while Ensign Mark Kururugi was attacking his opponent in bouts of rage-filled attacks. He sighed. That would get the kid killed before he even got made into a real member of the unit. But then again, given how the ensign had seen his friends get killed by the attackers, it was justifiable for his attacking the enemy. But that did not mean to go about it so recklessly.

Mu's lock-on alarm bleeped and he swore, dodging a machine that he had never seen before as the attack missed.

Closing his eyes, Mu expanded his Newtype senses and picked up on strong minds in the new machines. He felt his body tense as his senses continued to pick up the presence of the attackers. They were strong in mind and body, he could tell. But that was what was bringing Zero Squadron down in effectiveness. These guys were able to pick up on their comrades' minds, as well as the emotions of the Earthlings, Mu realized. That was what was allowing them to get the edge over the unit!

"Heero!" Mu called over the com-line.

"_What is it?"_ Heero growled as his image appeared.

"These attackers…they have the same awareness as me, Kira, and Flay." Mu reported. "I was able to expand my Newtype senses and I picked up on the connections they had with one another. Heero, these guys can probably communicate via their mental connections. I think that they are like me, Kira, and Flay. They have to be Newtypes! Only much much stronger!"

Heero's eyes widened before he swore as he cut the line. But before it went dead, Mu could hear the lock-on alert bleeping in the background. He just hoped that Heero caught the gist of what he was trying to say to him…

* * *

><p>Heero growled as his eyes narrowed. So that was it…these guys were Newtypes…<p>

'_If that is the case, then we stand no chance against them…'_ He thought before his attacker fired on him again, forcing him to dodge.

But how could Zero Squad hope to win this one?!

* * *

><p><em>Olympus-Class<em>

Admiral Korr watched as Ravius Squadron engaged the famed unit known as Zero Squad. His face was as steady as a rock as he watched the battle unfold before them on the holographic display. '_Zero Squadron is the best unit the U.N has to offer,_' He thought, as he bridged his hands together. '_Ravius Squadron is holding against them much better than my expectations._'

The Admiral did not insult them however, as he knew Ravius Squadron was only succeeding due to several factors. The fact they were a squadron made of nothing but Newtypes gave them a distinct advantage over Zero Squadron, who only had at most three Newtypes, and not of the same level as Ravius was. The second factor were their Mobile Suits were vastly superior than the Earth-made brethren, capable of staying in battle far longer, and having more advance weapons and systems was a significant advantage for them. However the third advantage was surprise, as they had successfully caught them off-guard in the operation.

He knew however that the latter two advantages may only be temporary. With their announcement as Zaigon, the Earth will be more prepared against additional attacks now, and arrange whatever defenses they can. And as the war goes on, it will become ever more likely the Earth Sphere nations may develop more advance Mobile Weaponry to rival their own, which was all the more reason why they had to crush the Earth Forces as quickly as possible before they could so much as attempt to make a counter-measure to their mobile forces.

However the one advantage he knew they would always have were their Newtypes. Most of the Earth Sphere's population of humans still resided on earth, unaware of the true nature of Newtype Evolution. With no knowledge of how to _become _Newtypes, and lack of time to successfully train said Newtypes to their full potential and to reach the same number that Zaigon had, they would be able to keep their advantage for many years to come.

He then faced the screen which showed Grand Admiral Kalgahn. "Sir, we have achieved Objective Two." He announced, "The Berserker of JOSH-A's main weapon has been eliminated." He reported as the image nodded.

"_Very_ good." The Grand Admiral said, "_Now we will have no resistance to our advances in the future."_

"It will only be a matter of time before they attempt to rebuild the Buster Rifle," Korr pointed out, "And what of the U.N's nuclear arsenal? It may be wise to eliminate it."

"_It will take them some time to reconstruct the Buster Rifle,_" The Grand Admiral said, "_And we need not to worry about the U.N's nuclear arsenal. The shields of our capital-type ships are more than capable of fending against them. Not to mention they wouldn't dare launch a nuclear attack if the PLANT colonies are successfully taken._"

Admiral Korr nodded as he saluted "Understood Sir," he said, "We will continue the attack."

The Grand Admiral saluted in return, as the line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>11<em>_th__ Fleet_

Colonel Yzak Joule, now under the command of Admiral Diana Kessel, growled as he watched the battle rage around him and his unit. Like the 7th before them, the unit under Yzak's command was called the Maverick Fleet, but for a different reason: They acted on their own in defense of the Nexus Federation.

Seeing Zero Squad struggling made his blood pulse with the call of battle, which he was trying to ignore, but soon, it got the best of him.

"Order all pilots to their machines! We're heading out there!" Yzak ordered as he looked to Shiho.

"Yes sir!" She replied before proceeding to do so.

Yzak headed to the hanger and was soon suited up and heading to his machine, which was a new model. Called the Silhouette, it was the off-shoot of the Impulse that had recently been developed, but was only given to ace pilots before more numbers could be produced. The replacement for the ZAKU, GOUF, and GINN machines, the Silhouettes were considered the next generation of machines. Unlike the Impulse though, the Silhouettes were not capable of equipping more than one silhouette. Each one was given one Silhouette to use, and that was the defined role.

Yzak's Silhouette was equipped with the Sword Silhouette, which was alright by him. Speed and swords were his thing anyway… He smirked as he reached his machine. The one difference that made the Silhouettes more favorable with Nexus Soldiers was the fact that they were now using the same armor as the Traverse, Raptor, and Dax units of NASA, which was the same as Wing Zero's armor: Gundanium. It did not require power to keep the machine safe, so that meant that the power could be used for weapons and the engines. And each new machine also had the NJC-nuclear fission reactor combo that gave them unlimited power.

Shiho soon joined him in her machine, the Agni Silhouette, as both launched into space.

"Alright, Maverick Fleet. Listen up. We need to aid Zero Squad against the enemy." Yzak said as his pilots looked at him on their main monitors.

"_Are you sure about that, sir?"_ One pilot asked as Yzak looked at him. _"I mean, if Zero Squad is having trouble against this new enemy, then what good would our presence do?"_

"We could at least give them time to mount an effective counterattack. That is what we could do out here." Yzak replied with a retort.

"_Yes, sir."_ The pilots said as the team moved into help out the struggling unit.

As they headed into the battle, Yzak saw just how badly Zero Squad was struggling. Several of the unit members were trying to fight off their opponents while others were just trying to survive by using high speed to stay ahead of the attackers, but barely.

Yzak growled as he fired on one of the attackers, saving the Impulse's pilot from being skewered on a beam saber.

The silver-haired Coordinator knew that he would probably not make much of a difference, but he had to at least try, right?

At least it was better than letting one of the unit members die in battle.

Athrun saw the white Sword Silhouette fire on the attacker following Luna's machine, saving her from certain death. He knew that machine anywhere.

"Yzak?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"_Don't lose focus!"_ Yzak shot back over the com-line. _"You guys are supposed to be the best, right? Then find a way to beat these guys!"_

Athrun knew that Yzak was right, but there was no way that Zero Squad could just pull a way to defeat them from out of a hat, right? He looked back at where Aki' was fighting off his own opponent and found something interesting. The Wing's pilot was managing to counter his opponent's attacks and was actually winning! But how?! It was not possible unless Akira had somehow entered SEED Mode…!

His eyes went wide as he realized that he did have an edge after all! Allowing the feeling of fury to come forth, his emerald seed exploded in his mind, allowing his eyes to dilate and glaze over. Using the abilities of SEED Mode, Athrun was able to see the patterns of attack and knew when to counter relying on that input from his brain.

His opponent seemed to be shocked as Athrun fired off his beam rifle, taking out an arm of the unknown machine.

A grin crossed his face as he fired again at the unknown machine, which was forced to dodge his blow. The beam shot missed, but that was fine by Athrun. He now had the edge he needed so badly.

Yzak smirked as he saw the Justice flying around the enemy, taking shots with the beam rifle and actually dealing out damage this time. The enemy was unable to dodge the shots effectively, unlike before when the enemy had seemed to be having the advantage.

While he did not have the SEED like Athrun and the rest of Zero Squad, at least he was trained well enough to keep up with the unit.

Throwing one of the beam boomerangs at the unknown attacker he had fired at before, the colonel grinned. This was his time to shine, and he would make the most of it.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders observed the battle with interest as well as worry. From what they could see, even Zero Squad was having trouble against this new enemy. It appeared that the new attackers, the Zaigon Empire, were capable of things that not even the elite unit had predicted.

Secretary General Willis was watching as his fingers trembled ever so slightly. He did not like what he was seeing at all.

And from the recent reports of the U.S. President, it appeared that the Nexus Federation was the next target of invasion. That meant that New Juneau would be going into its Lockdown Mode, which was something that meant the PLANT colonies were in danger of defeat, or at least abdicating the government…

"This is not good…" He murmured as Prime Minister Churchill rolled his eyes.

"Geez…you think?" The British leader asked in a sarcastic tone. "Of course it's not good! Zero Squad is getting their ass kicked out there!"

"You think I don't know that?!" The UN leader snapped back.

"Shouldn't we try to negotiate with the Zaigon Empire?" Prime Minister Wan asked. "Maybe we can prevent this war from happening."

Lord Uzumi however, was unsure about that. From his past experience, negotiations had failed on more than one occasion. "I'm not too sure about that…" He murmured, making the rest of the room look at him.

"What do you mean?" Prime Minister Wan asked as the ORB leader looked back at him.

"From past experience, negotiations failed, at least in my experience." Lord Uzumi explained. "Take the Earth Alliance leaders for instance. Before they were arrested, ORB tried to negotiate with them in both BV Wars. But they were unwilling to back down from their anti-Coordinator stances."

"So, you're saying that we should not try and prevent a war then?" The Italian leader asked before Lord Uzumi shook his head.

"No. I am not saying that. I am just saying that we should be prepared for a war should the idea of negotiating fail." The Lion of ORB explained as the rest of the UN leaders looked at one another. "I know that many of us a weary of war, and I am one of them. But in this case, we should be prepared for a war if the negotiations to prevent a war fail to do so."

"Hmph. Only you would say that." Poland's leader huffed as Lord Uzumi glared back at him.

Iraq's leader just laughed. "Preventing a war is all well and good, but it will always fail unless those words can be backed by a force of strength and power that is to never be underestimated. And Zero Squad is certainly not living up to that expectation, now are they?" He remarked as a few UN leaders glared back, one of them being President Putin.

"Even if they aren't living up to that expectation, at least they are even trying!" The burly Russian snapped back. "That's all they can do at this point!"

"Enough. Lord Uzumi is right. We need to be prepared for a war if the enemy refuses to negotiate with us." Secretary General Willis replied as several UN leaders nodded.

Even though a large number were war-weary, it was not hard to admit that this new enemy was in fact a tougher opponent that even Chairman Durandal had been.

And that had been a hard enough war as it was…

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention Zaigon Empire. This is the United Nations. We would like to open negotiations with you in order to prevent a new war from breaking out. If you are willing to, the communications are open for dialogue."<em>

The announcement did little to ease the fighting. In fact, it did not stop the fighting at all.

In the lead ship of the Zaigon Fleet, the I.Z.S _Will of Iron,_ Grand Admiral Kalgahn listened to the message, with an amused smirk. "A futile gesture," he said, as he tapped on a few commands on his chair consoles. "But... since they asked oh-so kindly... its only fair to give them a response."

He pressed a command which opened the channel, on all frequences to make sure the U.N got their message loud and clear. "To the members of the United Nations," He spoke, "This is Grand Admiral Kalgahn Bancroft, eldest son of Kilik Bancroft. I am quite flattered for your willingness to negotiate with the Empire... however, such negotiations, as you may already know, would be doomed to fail. It is your world we want, your resources, and in extent, this entire solar system, and eventually the entire galaxy shall become part of the Zaigon Empire!" He let out a cold smirk, "My Father has already given you our terms, if you and all of your nations surrender, your lives shall be spared and will be integrated into our empire. Any who refuse to surrender will be crushed by our superior military might!" And with that, he cut the transmission.

The Zaigon announcement echoed through the U.N chambers, making all the UN leaders stare as their bodies felt a chill at the tone of voice. It was clear. The Zaigon Empire was unwilling to talk and prevent a war. And they were not willing to back down from their invasion of Earth unless they surrender.

* * *

><p><em>VEDA<em>

Tieria felt chills race down his digital form, which was supposed to be impossible, but then again, what he had felt regarding his QB Waves was not normal either…

These invaders were not willing to talk to bring about peace, which was similar to Chairman Durandal as well as Chairman Wu and Rau Le Creuset and Director Azrael.

If that was the case, then how could they hope to win? The reaction he had felt when he tried to probe the enemy's minds meant that they either had QB Waves or were similar to the three Newtypes of Zero Squad…! His eyes went wide as he realized it.

'_These attackers…they are Newtypes! That would explain the searing pain in my head when I tried to use my Quantum Brainwaves!'_ He thought as he looked back at an image of Wing Zero trying to stay ahead of the enemy machine that it was fighting.

Perhaps that was why the unit was having so much trouble against the enemy…

* * *

><p><em>Battle<em>

Ensign Kururugi didn't care if he died in battle. All he wanted was revenge for his friends on his squad before the attack on UN Base Luna.

He sped towards the unknown machine he was fighting, sword out and ready to use.

But the enemy blocked with an energy shield before pulling a beam saber and using it to counter the next sword of Mark's Astray.

Mark just narrowed his eyes as he fired the engines on his machine's back before trying to use the enemy's own momentum against them.

But it did little to aid him, as the enemy sensed his intentions and dodged the attempt by backing away in time.

The ensign growled, but didn't let it faze him. His overall goal of avenging his squadmates was the reason for him fighting this battle.

If he could just claim a few enemy units, then he would feel better about his circumstances as the lone survivor of UN Base Luna.

The ORB pilot cried out in rage as he slashed at the enemy unit, trying to remain in close range so that he could get a kill, but it failed. The enemy was just too fast for him!

"Damn it! Stay still, will ya?!" Mark snarled, but the enemy refused to listen. Instead, the enemy taunted him by having their machine wave a finger in a 'no-no' manner.

"This is for my squadron!" The Coordinator shouted before he managed to get a slash in on the enemy unit, but it did little damage as the scratch was only superficial.

Mark began to pant heavily as he realized that the enemy was not taking him seriously. Did the enemy pilot really see him as that low of a threat?! It made his blood pulse with rage even more as he thought about it. He was the top of the squadron, and yet the enemy was treating him like a mere annoyance?!

He gritted his teeth before he looked up, his eyes having tears run down from them. "Am I really that low of a threat to you?!" He snarled before he flared the engines again. "Well, I'll _prove_ that I am a threat!"

But it did little to make the enemy fear him. As Mark tried to get in a hit again and again and kept missing, it made him feel weak and useless. He couldn't land a single hit that would cause damage, while the rest of Zero Squad was able to land damaging blows, no matter how small.

How could he hope to keep up with the unit's pilots? They were all the best of the best, and he was just a rookie! That was all he was in the end. He wasn't good enough to be with Zero Squad.

How could he hope to avenge his friends when he couldn't even land a damaging blow?! The rage pulsating in his veins drove him on, but it did little to give him the edge he so desperately needed. Ensign Kururugi let out a primal scream before he tried to attack again, but was unable to land a hit still.

He found himself under attack right after his last failed hit, and was backed into a corner, or an old colony road to be exact. Mark looked behind him as he detected this on the radar. He was literally against a wall.

The enemy raised up a beam saber for a killing blow by stabbing through the cockpit. The ensign's eyes went wide before he felt his world slow down. _'Is this the end for me…?'_ He thought before something inside him began to flare with pain and rage. _'NO! It can't end for me like this! It just _can't!_'_

At that moment, a blue-green seed appeared in his mind and shattered after a single bounce, which marked his first time using SEED Mode.

The ensign let out a rage-filled scream as he fired the engines of his machine, sword held out in front like a lance of a knight, ready to impale any who defied him. "You will pay for the destruction of UN Base Luna!" Mark screamed as he stabbed the Zaigon machine in the cockpit, startling the pilot no doubt. In a flash, the machine blew up, but not before the ensign got out of the blast radius in time.

Now he would make them pay!

**(A/N: **In this arc, the Newtypes and SEED users are more prominent and will be explained in detail, unlike the first SEED series. But I also am throwing in some headcanons as well. The SEED can prevent Newtypes from reading the minds and emotions of the SEED users, which makes it like the natural form of the Zero System, only without the going berserk part. In addition, the Newtypes who can go SEED like Kira and Flay have their Newtype senses dulled by the SEED, as both were never meant to interact with one another. The SEED is the opposite of the Newtype senses. The STAR Factor will be explained later on as the arc goes on.**)**

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Battle of the Nexus Federation begins after Heero loses the Twin Buster Rifle and the UN fails to open negotiations with the Zaigon Empire. At the same time, the Nexus leaders prepare to abdicate the government should the colonies fall...<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	96. GSZ Phase 5: Evac Salvage

**Chapter five is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation and the idea for them being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Oh, I plan to have Mark stray from the path of revenge. But he will need some help for sure. XD!**

**reverse read: Zero Squad will survive. It will just be harder for them, that's all. And I have plans for Heero to get a new rifle for sure. Just not at the moment. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Well, the Zaigon will learn a lesson for sure. As for the upgrade, it will occur. And Mark is kicking ass. XD!**

**gameziod: Yep. The new MS is based off of the Impulse. XD!**

**omega prime: I might do that. But you never know. XD!**

**DivinaFulminatrix: No, you were right on about the blockage idea. I will explain the SEED more as the story goes on. To be honest, the SEED does not allow QB manipulation. Those have a different genetic marker than the SEED. And keep on reading! XD!**

**MWSeraph: Once again, slow down on the reviews! XD! First off, does Derek have the SEED and Newtype abilities, or just Newtype abilities? You did not say which in the review. I will have both your OCs survive, as I have plans for them in the fourth arc, which will be a SEED vs Wing war. I will explain Shiho's rank as the story goes on. The ranking system for the Nexus Forces I will expand on as well. I do like the idea of the cover-up, but 117Jorn actually had the founders of the empire leave Earth in ships without the governments having knowledge of the exodus. I could use that though in some manner. XD! As for the Zaigon, they are one planetary government, with a few holdouts of independent city-states that are left alone by the empire. As for the new reactor idea, it is possible, but for now, they are using the NJC-fission reactor combo until that research bears fruit.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Five: Evac Salvage<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_Olympus-Class Battelship 'Innsbruck'_

While the battle of the Nexus Federation continued on, Icelina's battleship stayed near GENESIS where transports had already docked with what was left of GENESIS as it deployed engineers and troops inside to salvage what they could of the once powerful weapon. One soldier approached the satellite's main airlock, as something caught his attention. Raising his Comm device, he spoke "Ma'am, we are not picking up any power flows in the entrances, it looks like they cut all of the power to the station. Main Airlock is also sealed shut, we'll need manual controls to enter, likely a type of key card or something. However we can still cut through if we get some proper tools."

"_No,_" Icelina said, "_There is still a chance the Earth Forces booby trapped the station before they abandoned it. We need to ensure its safe before we begin scrapping GENESIS. Just do what you can and we will tow GENESIS back to the Lunar base where we can conduct a full search._"

The soldier nodded "Understood," he said as he cut the comm and left to get GENESIS ready for transportation.

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

President Ian Kessel made his way to the shuttle bay of Aprilius One, where several ships were standing by to take those that could make it to New Juneau.

Beside him, Lacus floated along as well, her destination the same place as his.

Nexus Forces personnel drifted along beside the duo as well, acting as armed guards.

"Don't worry, sir. You will be safe at New Juneau." A guard said as Ian nodded.

"Good. Are they going into Lockdown Mode yet?" The president asked.

A shake of the guard's head was his answer. "Not yet, sir. They want to wait before they activate the protocol. Once it is activated, then the colony will be unable to end it, as you know. That means they need to be sure that everyone who can make it there does so." The guard replied as Ian looked down.

"I see. Then let me know when they are going to do so." President Kessel replied as the guard nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Lacus whimpered as she clutched Mr. Pink closer to her chest. She could only hope that Kira was alright out there…

* * *

><p>Kira grunted as he dodged fire from one of the large ships. The many beam emplacements were making it hard for him to get close to take out the engines. While he did have the advantage of his Newtype senses, there was little he could do to take out the beam weapons.<p>

There were just too many for even him to take out.

The Freedom was blown back as a beam shot hit the shield, causing Kira to cry out as the machine shook with the impact. Getting his bearings, the Nexus Admiral glanced back at the oncoming enemy ship. Taking out those beam weapons was the top priority if he wanted to survive and defeat the enemy ship Kira knew as he growled in response to the enemy ship firing at him again.

But how was he going to get close to take out that many beam weapons?!

* * *

><p>The 11th Fleet attacked a ship that was preparing to fire on one of the PLANT colonies, but the same shield that had blocked the GENESIS Satellite's Gamma Ray Cannon was up, preventing any damage.<p>

The PLANT that happened to be in the target range though, was New Juneau, which was preparing to go into Lockdown Mode. And they needed to buy some time for the colony to do so.

Yzak growled as he saw his shots were doing little against the enemy ship. "Damn it!" He swore as he dodged a beam shot that was aimed at the head of his machine. The shot missed, but it zipped very close to New Juneau. Yzak let loose even more colorful words before he dodged another beam that was aimed at his cockpit.

"Can't we do anything to take down that shield?!" Yzak growled as Athrun swore over the com-line.

"_We can't. The Twin Buster Rifle was destroyed, so we lack a powerful weapon that can do the job!"_ The sub-commander for ORB snapped back.

"What about those nuclear missiles of NASA's?! Can't we use those?!" Yzak shouted back.

"_Those are for a last defense option! The missiles are to be used only as a last resort!"_ Athrun shot back in a growl.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, now do we?!" Yzak replied in a snarl.

Athrun sighed over the open line. _"You're right. We don't…"_ He murmured as Tao picked up on the argument between the two.

"_We might be able to get the missiles to be launched."_ She said as Yzak growled back.

"About time." He replied as Tao rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander was surprised at the message that came to her main monitor. _'Prepare missiles for launch.'_

That made her raise an eyebrow, but she did not consider going against the advice. She had seen the Twin Buster Rifle get destroyed, so that meant that the nuclear missiles were the only defense they had left for powerful weapons.

She nodded, giving an aid the order.

Inside the missile tubes of the colony, powerful engines were checked and re-checked before the all-clear was given for them. Several nuclear missiles were standing-by when the order came.

Missile launch keys were inserted and turned, igniting the engines in the rear of the missiles, which were exposed as the launch doors opened to reveal the target in space. A missile sped out into space, its engine roaring before it faded in the vacuum of space. Because it was coming up on the enemy ship from the farthest side of the ship itself, that meant that it was not picked up on radar until it was too late.

The powerful warhead exploded against the glowing blue shield, which wavered ever so slightly, but did not give in. Radiation expanded quickly and vanished just as fast, assaulting the shield but doing little damage. Yzak and the others in combat all stared in shock as the flash of the nuclear fission process vanished, revealing the ship still unharmed.

"_No way…"_ Athrun murmured as Yzak swore as loudly as he could.

"_How could the ship survive such hit?! That was one of our most powerful weapons out there!"_ Tao exclaimed in shock as the missile debris became part of the battlefield.

Even Heero was swearing as the flash vanished. This was not what he had expected at all!

* * *

><p>Diheat had a small smirk as he sat on the bridge of his battleship, leaning back as the nuclear blast washed over their shields "They are not nearly as smart as they seem," he said to no one in particular, "If our shields could stand against their infamous GENESIS cannon, what hope do Nuclear Weapons have?"<p>

"Radiation from the blast is messing with sensors sir," One of the crewmen said, "It'll take a few minutes to clear it out."

Diheat nodded, but he didn't quite care. Sensors were useful, but they knew they had something far more powerful and accurate than sensors. Their Minds.

* * *

><p>In the Wing, Aki' was swearing as well. "How did that shield stand up to a thermo-nuclear blast?!" He exclaimed.<p>

(**A/N**: A thermo-nuclear blast is any blast of a nuclear weapon that is rated above 50 kilotons of explosives)

No one wanted to know how a thermo-nuclear missile had been stopped by the shield, but at the same time, everyone's minds were reeling to try and figure out the cause.

In New Juneau, the colony commander was in shock as the light faded to reveal the ship unharmed. _'A thermo-nuclear missile, and it failed to take down that shield…just _who_ are we up against…'_ She thought as the image before continued to change…

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

President Kessel and Lacus reached the hanger where the shuttles were located, several of which were already loading. But not just shuttles were loading either. The ships of the Nexus Armed Forces were loading as well for combat as well as evac of the colony officials.

In one slot sat the _Eternal_, the famed ship of the Clyne Faction. On it were several Nexus Federation government officials, not counting the president and his companion either.

"Sir…we…have some bad news…" An aide began as President Kessel looked at him.

"What do you mean?" The president asked as the aide looked around nervously.

"Well…you see…we can't exactly let you go on the _Eternal_. It is for safety reasons that we can't let you on the ship. Since Lacus is the one who was in command of it, it is actually safer for her to be on it instead of you." The aide explained as Ian nodded.

"I see. If that is what is needed to keep me safe, then go ahead and do it." Ian replied before the aide pointed at a _Nazca _-class ship that was nearby.

"That is the ship you will be going on." The aide said as the president nodded and made his way over to said ship.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Murrue growled as the famed 'White Legend' fell under enemy fire for what appeared to be the one hundredth time since the ship was first launched. But then again, it wasn't exactly unexpected for the ship to be fired upon since it was technically a warship.

The captain looked back as Neumann watched the radar.

"We have three missiles, unknown class and type, approaching us from Delta Bravo 3. Distance: 100 and closing." He reported as Murrue took this into consideration.

"Prepare to fire Kirinthos. Load all missile tubes. Stand-by." Murrue ordered as the crew did just that.

The radar bleeped again as the unknown missiles sped towards the rear engines of the ship. "Distance: 50 and closing!" Neumann shouted as Murrue gave the order.

"FIRE!" She shouted as the missiles sped out of the launchers and into the path of the oncoming attack missiles. Three explosions ignited in space, meaning the attack had failed.

Murrue sighed with relief before another alarm bleeped, making her groan. When would this end?!

* * *

><p><em>Pearl Harbor<em>

The refit of the _Northern Alliance_ was complete, and just in time for the ship to be launched into space to join in the battle.

The captain was none other than Commander Winstone, who had been given the command as of the last two weeks.

As the ship was launched into space via the Mass Driver, he just hoped that he would be in time to make a difference…

* * *

><p><em>Earth Orbit<em>

The _Nile_ was firing on an attacking ship, trying to give the Nexus Federation some breathing room so that at least a few soldiers and ships could make it to New Juneau in time before the Lockdown Mode was fully activated.

The captain growled as his ship was rocked by a beam shot's impact on the side of his vessel.

"Damn it…What is with these guys?!" He growled as the _Nile_ unleashed its GN Cannons, the particle-based weapons proving to be effective, even if a little bit.

(**A/N**: The mineral for the GN Drives in this series can be found on the Moon and on Earth, which is against 00 canon, I know. But for the sake of the story, just go with it.)

The shield on the enemy vessel was dropping in energy bit by bit, but it was not enough, which made the crew and captain nervous and frustrated. What would it take to win?!

* * *

><p>Nisha grunted as the GN Field took a blast full on, but it did not go down. He sighed with relief, glad that he had such a strong defense. If he hadn't, then he would be dead for sure…<p>

The NAZAFT captain looked back at one of the ships, which was under attack by the _Nile_. He thought about going to help the ship for a moment, but decided against it when he felt his machine pushed back by another attack.

Flaring the GN Drive, the system whined before particles flowed out and around the enemy machine. It disrupted the sensors, but that did not slow the pilot down at all, which made him wonder what the pilot could possibly be using to tell where the enemy was. After all, a person's eyes could only do so much without aid from sensors or some type of machinery…

Then his eyes went wide as he recalled the three pilots who were registered as Newtypes. They didn't need to rely on the sensors on their machines because they could sense where their opponents were! Were these guys Newtypes as well?!

Nisha growled as he realized that it was the only possible reason for the sensor disruption not affecting the pilot's ability to fight.

But if that was the case, then how did the rest of the world counter the abilities of Newtypes?!

* * *

><p>Heero growled as he dodged a blow from the enemy he was fighting. It was now clear to the admiral that these guys were in fact Newtypes. That was the only way that the enemy could stay ahead of even the Zero System.<p>

He looked down at his console for a moment, trying figure out on what to do. Either way, the news of the enemy being Newtypes had to get out. That was the only way the world could be in any way prepared for the invasion that was going to come if the Nexus Federation fell.

As the Natural dodged a plasma shot, he decided that the news had to get out, no matter what happened. Zero Squad could deal with the repercussions later.

In an instant, the Zero System tapped into the systems of New Juneau, sending the information to the colony commander, along with a strong recommendation to report it to the UN as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony commander was in shock for the third time that day, as the news of the enemy being Newtypes like the three members of Zero Squad was new to her. And in addition, the news had to be sent to the UN as well. She looked down, surprised that Admiral Yuy was so willing to have that news get out, considering the possible backlash against the three members of his unit.

Still, if he was willing to risk it, then there had to be a good reason.

The NAZAFT leader sighed as she sent the transmission to the UN and to NASA as well…

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_Washington D.C._

President Allen was shocked as the news came down to Earth. According to Commander Mu la Flaga, the enemies were Newtypes, just like him, Admiral Yamato and Captain Allster. Was that why the enemy was able to attack so quickly and efficiently?!

Chills ran down her spine, making her shudder at the thought of a whole population being capable of what the commander was reported to be capable of. That made her narrow her eyes as she recalled reading a paper written by the Dantes before they died.

It was about Newtypes and what they were capable of, if she recalled correctly. Still, she had to get to the UN and fast so that they were not kept out of the loop, even though they probably also received the data as well.

In a few hours, she was in the UN Complex's main building with the other world leaders. Of course, the president hadn't bothered to remove her flight suit since she had taken her own machine there, but she did not dwell on it.

"So…you are saying that this info is real?" Prime Minister Churchill asked as President Allen nodded.

"Yes. It was sensed by the commander himself." She replied before another world leader spoke up.

"So the enemies are Newtypes…That would explain why they took the Moon from our control so quickly." Prime Minister Takami mused as President Van Marshal looked down in thought.

"How can we be sure that Newtypes like Admiral Yamato, Captain Allster, and Commander La Flaga are not a threat?" The German asked as President Allen reeled back in shock.

"Are you insinuating that they will betray us and Zero Squad?!" She exclaimed.

The German president shook his head. "No, but Newtypes _are_ attacking us at the moment, so we cannot be sure of anything regarding them." He replied as President Allen growled.

"I know those three are not a threat! I should know! I fought alongside them all!" President Allen snapped back.

"We are not saying that they are. All that we are saying is that the Newtypes on our side should be watched closely. But not for signs of betrayal. If Heero Yuy trusts them, then there is no reason to doubt his judgment. What we should watch for is signs of their abilities so we can get an idea of how a Newtype fights so we can develop effective counter-tactics." The German leader replied.

President Allen relented, but she did not like what was happening.

"How can we be so sure that the Newtypes of Zero Squad will remain on our side?" The Polish leader asked as President Du Galle growled. "They may betray us and side with the Zaigon. After all, what reasons do they have for remaining on our side?"

"Those three are very driven in the defense of Earth for peace. There is no reason to doubt them, so do not even think of locking the three of them up. I know that the Nexus Federation would not take to kindly to it, and nor will ORB since Admiral Yamato is the brother of the chief representative of ORB and the commanding officer of the whole Nexus Federation Armed Forces. And Captain Allster is a part of the Dante family, which is a noble family of ORB." The French president growled back.

President Allen smirked, knowing that the French leader had a point. And since ORB was a member of the UN, that only made things worse for the idea. Her grin grew wider as she recalled those two things.

"You can't pull off such an idea, especially since it would cause an international incident, and that is the last thing anyone here needs to go through." The American leader purred as Poland's leader growled in frustration.

She was right, he knew, and that meant that his plan for isolating any Newtypes would backfire.

"As much as I hate to admit it, President Allen is right." President Van Marshal replied as he looked into the Polish leader's eyes squarely. "Isolating any Newtypes for reasons both real and imagined is not what the world needs to go through. We need the power of Newtypes on our side for the moment, since they are the only ones who can predict what the Zaigon are up to, at least, based on what Admiral Yuy reported."

But that was not the only reason the German was bringing the idea up. His own son, Brett Van Marshal, was showing signs of having abilities similar to a Newtype's. And he did not want to have his son cut off from the world as a result of his abilities, if he did prove to be a Newtype that is…

* * *

><p><em>Earth Orbit<em>

Mark was now in a full-blown berserker rage as he flew in towards his next enemy, having claimed the first Zaigon kill for the Earthlings. As the ensign got closer to his next enemy, the Zaigon pilot managed to dodge the fatal blow, but only by a few inches.

'_My friends…all dead…All of them dead at the hands of these guys! They will pay! They _will_ PAY!'_ Mark thought as he fired off his machine's beam rifle, and landed a hit on the enemy machine, blowing a leg off.

Unknown to the ensign, and the rest of Zero Squad, the SEED was the main reason that the Newtypes of Zaigon could not read their minds and emotions. Since the SEED was a separate mutation, the Newtype abilities were blocked out because both were so different from one another. The Zero System was another way to block the Newtype abilities, but only Heero could use it effectively, so that limited its use overall.

But, the majority of Zaigon were also unaware of this unique feature that only the SEED and STAR Factors had. Of course, since very few SEED users existed in their society, it was to be expected in that it would be unknown of.

To Earth however, it was a blessing in disguise…

* * *

><p>Tantulus was trying to understand why the Earth pilot he was fighting was stronger now, and why his Newtype abilities were ineffective in reading the pilots thoughts. It seemed it had to do with the sudden increase in the enemy's reactions and speed, but he could not be so sure.<p>

However, while he was not that high on the Newtype scale, Tantulus was still a strong pilot, a fact which was proven as he was on the legendary Ravius Squad. However he knew that most of the squadron were stronger than him, even Artenia was more skilled than he. Still, he doubted that she would have no trouble winning her fight. But where did that leave him then? Oh, right. He could win, but it would be tough. This new strength of the Earth pilot would soon wear down, and then he could move in and pull out his victory.

Akira roared with rage as he fired off the mini-missiles at the Zaigon machine, which impacted an energy shield for the most part. A few did slip by though, and damaged the right arm of the enemy machine.

But now the Earth pilot was panting, his strength being used up and sapped with the toughness of the battle. Akira knew that he had to win, but it was taking too long to do so. Even his SEED couldn't last long.

As Akira felt his energy leave him, Tantulus picked up on his emotions, even if they were very faint. The Zaigon pilot smirked at this. It appeared that he was right. '_So the effect has a time limit,_' he thought, '_Perfect._'

Akira on the other hand, felt this presence worming its way into his mind. It was similar to Commander La Flaga's, but at the same time, it was different. The NAZAFT pilot growled as he realized what this was. _'So…I am fighting a Newtype, eh? This just got a whole lot tougher…'_ He thought before his strength from SEED waned to lower levels. _'I need to win…Losing is just _not_ an option! It just _isn't!_'_

At this, in his mind, a small speck appeared. It grew to reveal itself to be his SEED. The seed pulsated three times before it shattered to reveal a small pulsating golden light before it flared like a supernova. As the light flared into its supernova form, he suddenly felt a huge rush of energy, like it had come from nowhere. Akira's eyes then suddenly returned to normal, contracting to normal size, but they remained glazed over.

In his machine, Tantulus was surprised as the enemy pilot appeared to regain energy to fight, and once again he could not sense his emotions. '_Where did this burst of energy come from?_' he thought.

* * *

><p>Chris Dante fired the GN Vulcan as he took on another Zaigon pilot. He too had gone SEED, but was now, like Akira, running out of energy. It was harder to fight a Newtype than he had first thought.<p>

Growling, the ORB pilot dodged a shot before pulling a beam saber and attacking the enemy machine. Chris yelled out as he slashed at the Zaigon machine, taking off one of the hands of the machine. The Zaigon pilot lashed out with a kick though, causing the Exia to fly backwards into a duo of Zaigon machines. Chris flared the GN Drive though, and rocketed out of reach of the enemy machines in time.

Panting heavily now, Chris forced himself to keep on fighting, calling on the feeling he had felt when he had fought Zane in the First BV War. In his mind, his seed appeared before pulsating three times and shattering. The small light then pulsated three times before flaring into a supernova, causing Chris to feel a rush of energy before his eyes returned to normal, but remained glazed over.

The ORB pilot was now in his peak form, but it could only last a minute at most before he passed out.

Chris could feel himself getting drained of energy already, and knew he had to win quickly. Using the abilities the STAR granted him, he was able to see where and when the enemy would be and moved to stab the enemy in the cockpit, which happened right afterwards.

The Zaigon machine blew up as Chris retreated to a safe distance. Looking back, Chris could feel himself getting lightheaded and tired before he began to see black on the edges of his vision. His breathing became labored as the ORB pilot reached for the SOS transmitter and hit it. As soon as the SOS began to emit, he passed out…

* * *

><p>Mu, looking back, saw the Exia go limp as an SOS began to emit from the unmoving machine. Moving quickly, Mu sped over to the still Exia and grabbed it in his machine's hands.<p>

"Archangel_, the Exia is down. Prepare medical teams for immediate transfer to med-bay!"_ Mu shouted as the famed ship opened up its hanger for the Astray.

It was a quick drop off, and Mu was soon back in the battle, once more engaging the enemy Newtypes.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Akira was engaging Tantulus, using the Wing's higher speed to his advantage. At the same time though, he could feel his energy wearing down quickly.<p>

Tantulus however was beginning to get angry, '_I won't be defeated by the likes of you!_' He thought, '_You will fall, just like the rest of Zero Squadron will!_'

Akira knew that he had to either win, or make the battle a draw. So, he decided to try for the latter option. Pulling a beam saber, the U.S. pilot ignited the blade and flew in at a high speed before Tantulus decided to try and block the beam attack. But Tantalus's spatial awareness went off, warning him of the danger as he activated his Schwert's beam sabers, and caught the attack, however Akira drew a second beam saber, and sliced off the Schwert's right leg off, causing it to explode. "Schizen!" Tantalus cursed, having enough of this fight as he activated flares, which blinded Akira temporarily as he retreated from the battle "You won't be so lucky next time human!"

Akira, now seeing blackness at the edges of his vision, could feel his breathing becoming more labored with each breath. Reaching out a shaky hand, he hit the SOS beacon like Chris had earlier. With one last gasp Akira passed out as well, his body unable to go on any further…

Tao saw the Wing suddenly stop, just as Akira's heart-rate bottomed out at a level that could only be described as going into a coma. Fear filled her as she sped the Diver Abyss over to the limp machine, grabbing it and flying back to the _Archangel_ as fast as she could.

"Archangel_, Akira's heart-rate has bottomed out! Prepare for emergency medical transfer!"_ She cried as the hanger remained open for her.

Another quick drop-off, and Tao was soon back in the action as well.

But with two pilots down now, the others had to fight even harder…

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_UN Complex_

The UN members were now talking about what to do regarding the Zaigon announcement.

"What do they mean they want our resources?! Don't they have enough of their own?!" Prime Minister Wan asked as the rest of the UN leaders looked at him.

"How are we supposed to know?!" President Allen shot back. "It's not like we are Newtypes ourselves!"

"True, but that does not mean we should assume they are just doing this for the fun of it." President Putin replied.

Patrick Zala was lost in thought as he looked down before looking back up and speaking to the rest of the UN. "If we take into consideration their offer of surrender, we have no idea of how peaceful and free we will be under their rule. We, as humans, have been rulers, and been ruled ourselves. I, personally, refuse to submit to the Zaigon Empire. They killed all the soldiers at UN Base Luna, and we don't know how they will treat civilians. We just have no idea about them at this point. All we can do for now is assume the worst, as in, slavery or genocide of the human race." He said as the rest of the world leaders looked around at each other. "But maybe, as the war goes on, and we learn more about the Zaigon and their lifestyle as well as how they treat civilians, we might be able to consider other options besides fighting."

"We shall take this into consideration, Prime Minister Zala." Secretary General Willis said as a few UN leaders began to object before the UN leader silenced them with a glare. "Now is not the time to argue! We need to find out what we need to do in order to win this war!" He hissed back at them, making those few shut up.

"Surrender and be at peace under rulers we know nothing about, or fight and be free should we win, or fight and be conquered should we lose. Three choices…and each one has an uncertain future to it." Prime Minister Takami mused as he shook his head. "What are the odds of that? It is so much like the last war, but it is different as well."

People knew what he was getting at, but deep down, all of them were scared at what was going to happen should they lose. Then again, what human wouldn't be scared? It was human nature after all…

"Defeat is not an option. This is _our_ world, and we were here first. So what if the Zaigon are from Earth via ancestors who left! We were here for far longer and they cannot claim it as their dominion! This is _humanity's_ home-world, and they are humans _too_! Therefore, they _need_ to see that we are not so different! They _cannot_ come here and claim Earth is theirs for the taking!" President Allen exclaimed in a snarl as the other world leaders looked at her. "If we surrender, then we are giving the enemy what they want! But if they want to take away our citizenship as _Earth's inhabitants_, then that is crossing the line! We are _not_ going to let that happen!"

"So, you want to fight another war?" Lord Uzumi asked as President Allen whirled around at his voice.

"Are you saying we should just let them win?!" She snapped back.

"No. But we have to explore every option before we agree to fight a war." Lord Uzumi countered, living up to his nickname as he yelled it in a roar.

"But that's just it! These guys _don't_ want to negotiate!" The president of the United States shouted back. "Fighting them may be the _only_ option we have!"

"What about surrender?" Italy's leader asked before President Du Galle smacked him again.

"You can forget that!" She growled as the older man winced at her hit. He had to admit, she hit hard for a woman. Then again, she _had_ been in the Olympics as a wrestler…

Secretary General Willis looked back at the French leader. "As much as we hate to admit it, she is right. Surrender is just like giving up our citizenship as Earth's inhabitants." He said as everyone looked back at him.

"So, where does that leave us then?" Prime Minister Churchill asked. "Do we fight, or do we avoid another war?"

No one knew the answer…

* * *

><p><em>Earth Orbit<em>

_Space_

Heero grunted as Wing Zero was thrown back into a piece of debris from an Earth ship, one of the old _Drake_-class. The Zaigon pilot he was fighting was rather good, much better than he was willing to admit. It was a hard enough fight as it was, but if he took into account the fact that he had lost his rifle, then he had no means of ranged combat.

The Natural engaged the engines of Wing Zero and pushed off of the debris before his machine got stabbed in the cockpit. The blow missed him, but barely. Trying out an idea, he flared Wing Zero's wings before bringing up the DRAGOON function. But the bits failed to fire off, which was supplemented by an alarm blaring in Wing Zero's cockpit and a message appearing on the main screen.

_-DRAGOON Function Failure-_

_-Twin Buster Rifle-_

_-Not Detected-_

Heero's eyes went wide when he realized that he had forgotten that he had connected the Rifle to his DRAGOON function. Without it, there was no way that he could use the DRAGOONs he had on Wing Zero.

This left him without his most effective weapons, he realized with a growl before he decided to try close combat again. Pulling the beam sabers of Wing Zero, he flew at the Zaigon machine again, but as before, the blades were barely missing the enemy machine.

'_Newtype or not, the enemy needs to go down!'_ He thought as he tried to attack, only to wind up blocking an attack instead.

Heero pulled back some distance before closing his eyes and calling on the Zero System to aid him in his fight.

The system flared, showing him several plans that had a chance of working before it narrowed down the choices to one. Heero's eyes snapped open as he looked back out at the enemy machine. _'Let's see if you can dodge this!'_ He thought with a smirk before he flew in towards the enemy at full speed.

Artynia looked surprised as Wing Zero flew in at full speed towards her machine.'_What are you planning?_' she thought, unable to read her enemy's emotions, she knew she could still use spatial awareness as she focused and expanded her senses, but found that he was acting alone. Artynia fired her engines and moved to dodge, but to her surprise, Wing Zero spun around as it flew towards her in a roll of some kind, and slashed at her while doing so. She barely dodged an impact thanks to her emergency thrusters, but her machine's leg got grazed by the hit.

Heero looked back and smirked as he saw the damage he had inflicted. Not bad for a plan he had just chosen at random.

However, it was far from over as Artynia's eyes narrowed "You think you can stop us?" She asked, smirking, "You just grazed me is all... let me show you what my machine can really do! FUNNELS!" With that, containers on the legs and shoulders of the Zephyr flung open, and dozens of small funnel-shaped objects launched out arcing towards the Wing Zero, surprising Heero who thought they were missiles, but was forced to dodge as they fired beams "It has DRAGOON's?!" He shouted out loud, as he was forced to dodge the onslaught.

* * *

><p>Kira could not believe how hard he was fighting. His Newtype abilities were giving him an edge, true, but it was not like the other pilots he was fighting. Those guys were moving in as a well-oiled military machine, much better than Zero Squad could, he had to admit.<p>

It wasn't normal for these guys to be moving in such a manner. And yet, at the same time, it was normal for them, as they were now confirmed to be Newtypes, like him, Flay, and la Flaga. But there were many more of them than Earth could hope to produce at the moment.

And that was what made the battles so hard at the moment. The enemy could sense where Earth's best pilots would be and prepare to attack or defend themselves.

Dodging one of the plasma shots from the Zaigon machine he was fighting, Kira growled as he pulled out one of the Freedom's knives before jamming the blade into the left shoulder, which was also where the generator for the beam shield was apparently, because the shield went down when that area was hit.

Pulling back from the enemy unit, Kira yanked the knife out and then armed the rail-guns on the Freedom's hips. He fired off twin rounds before he backed away from the damaged unit, which then blew up as well.

* * *

><p>Athrun, still in SEED Mode, was fighting as hard as he could, relying on the Justice's speed and close-range combat abilities to stay ahead of the enemy.<p>

The midnight-haired Coordinator looked back as he saw a Zaigon machine speeding towards his rear. Turning the Justice around, he pulled the beam boomerang and threw it at the oncoming enemy.

The Zaigon pilot dodged the blow, only for the Justice to fly at the enemy machine with the leg beam blades activated. Athrun slashed off a leg of the Zaigon machine, which then fired off a plasma shot at the Earth machine. The Phase Shift Armor withstood the shot, but Athrun grunted as his machine was pushed back by the impact.

The ORB pilot fired off his beam rifle, which was his only real ranged weapon, but that suited him just fine. The machine he was fighting countered by using a beam shield, but Athrun was ready for that. He stopped firing the beam rifle and pulled the twin beam sabers of his machine before flying in close. The enemy put down the shield and pulled their own beam sabers, but Athrun, in three quick slashes, took out both legs and an arm. That left the Zaigon machine unable to fight back, even if it had only one arm left.

His victory was short lived however, as he looked back when the lock-on alert bleeped. Athrun barely blocked a plasma shot with his shield, but the force threw the Justice back from the enemy he was fighting.

Athrun grunted as he tried to right his machine, barely doing so to avoid another plasma shot. He engaged the engines, but backed up right into the left 'leg' of the _Archangel_. Growling, the ORB pilot realized that he had nowhere to go and was cornered. The Zaigon machine that had fired on him approached, only for one of the Gottefrieds on top of the hanger to fire at the oncoming machine. The Zaigon pilot was forced to back off as the shots missed, but barely.

Sighing with relief, Athrun felt that he was able to breathe easy this time. At least, for now anyway…

* * *

><p>Liz hid behind some debris, relying on the sniping abilities of the Dynames to keep her safe. So far, she had been able to hit a few enemy machines, but others had dodged her shots as though they could sense where she was. Growling, Liz tried again with a certain Zaigon machine, but as before with that machine, it dodged her shot with ease.<p>

True, she was unseen and out of their sensor range, but they were confirmed to be Newtypes, so she was unsure if they could sense her exact location. If they could, then she was in real trouble. Her strengths lay in sniping, not close combat.

Liz gulped as she saw an enemy machine look in her direction, which made her heart stop. _'Please move on, please move on, please move on…'_ She thought as the enemy seemed to stare at her. But, rather than move on like she had hoped, the Zaigon pilot instead came closer to her location. _'Damn it!'_ She swore before she decided it was time to move.

Stowing the GN Sniper Rifle, Liz engaged the GN Drive and flew off from her hiding spot, which was soon compromised as the enemy fired at where she had been seconds earlier.

Liz shivered as she looked away from the attack. Why was fighting a Newtype so hard?!

* * *

><p><em>Nexus Federation<em>

By now, President Kessel was onboard the _Nazca_-class that was to take him away from Aprilius City towards New Juneau. The Nexus ship was flanked by others, one of which was the _Minerva_. It was time to leave and head towards the colony that would be the safest place to be.

"Prepare a message for the Nexus Forces and Zero Squad. We are to fall back to New Juneau. No one is to stay in the battlefield for long. Evacuation is the main goal here. No one remains behind for long." Ian said as he looked at the aide with him.

"Yes, sir." The aide replied as he saluted.

The word was soon sent out, and Nexus soldiers were surprised, but did not back down on the enemy. Rather, they seemed to be more fired up than ever to allow the President to escape to the colony. The flagship would have a hard time advancing though, as it was not as well armed as the _Minerva_, nor was it as fast as the _Eternal_.

On the pink ship, Lacus looked out at the flagship, hoping that President Kessel would escape alright. Using its superior speed, the _Eternal_ shot on ahead of the Zaigon machines and ships towards New Juneau.

Commander Andrew Waltfeld looked back at Lacus, not saying a word. He was worried about her, but that could be dealt with later when they reached New Juneau. For now, it was best to stay focused on the objective at hand.

"Will we make it, Commander Waltfeld?" Lacus asked as Waltfeld looked back at her once more.

"You bet we will. This ship is the fastest we have aside from the _Minerva_." The commander replied as he looked at her with a smirk. "We'll make it there fine."

Lacus smiled back meekly before she looked ahead of the ship.

* * *

><p>Heero looked back and saw that the flagships of the Nexus Federation were moving out. It was just as the message had said. Opening a secure channel to his unit, the Natural knew what had to be done.<p>

"All Zero Squad members. President Kessel and the Nexus Government are en route to New Juneau. We are to provide cover fire and escort the ships to the colony under any circumstances. Do not break-off to engage the enemy unless they are aiming for the ships themselves." Heero ordered as the rest of the unit looked back at his image.

Right away, they broke off and flew into a protective formation around the flagship that was carrying President Kessel.

But this was going to be a lot easier said than done…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The battle for the Nexus Federation begins to go downhill as Zero Squad fights to escort the Nexus leaders to New Juneau. Two pilots of Zero Squad are down for the count as Earth learns of the Zaigon Empire's secret.<p>

Time for some explanation. The STAR Factor is the evolution of the SEED, and it is considered to be the top form for a pilot to use. A pilot using STAR Mode can see patterns before they are about to happen. This gives them future sight. But this comes at a price. This state can only last for a minute at the most when it is first used. If the user goes over the minute limit, then they die. No questions asked. This is because the heart works extra hard in STAR Mode. Then, the body shuts down to recover, going into a coma-like state to recover. This can last from four days for a Coordinator to a week for a Natural.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	97. GSZ Phase 6: Escort Cover

**Chapter one is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, Gai Tatsuni, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it! And don't worry, Mark will be spared the path Shinn went down. XD!**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it! XD!**

**reverse read: Oh, I plan to keep it up for at least twenty phases. XD! But don't worry, things will slowly turn around for them. XD!**

**gameziod: Oh, the GN machines will use Trans-am, but consider it locked for now. XD! And new GN Drives will be made as the story goes on. XD!**

**AXL999: Oh, there will be. Don't worry! XD!**

**MWSeraph: I am glad you like my story so much and are willing to offer improvement ideas. As for the government change ideas, I think it was planned by Jorn, but I am not too sure. You will see as the fic goes on. XD! And to be honest, I had that planned from the very beginning. It was hard to figure out the mechanics, and I am still working on how it works exactly. And I might use your OCs, but who knows? One can never tell with me. XD! As for the new characters you sent in, consider them possibly used. But again, it all depends on where the story goes. And as for Lacus in the Federation government, she has no role really. She is just there because she is learning how to be a leader and how a nation is really run. She might have been a leader's daughter, but she sure has no idea on how to run a nation like the other leaders of the world do. Heck, even _Cagalli_, knew how to run a nation, even if she was idealistic in SEED Destiny, the canon anyway. XD!**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**

* * *

><p>Phase Six: Escort Cover<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The battle around the Nexus Federation was not going so well for Zero Squad, as they had recently learned that the attackers, the Zaigon Empire, were Newtypes, and they had no idea on how to gain an edge in combat against them.

In addition, the Nexus Federation government had decided to retreat from Aprilius City to the colony of New Juneau, which was an American State as well. But the battle to get there would be tough, as only a limited amount of time existed before the colony went into Lockdown Mode.

Shinn and the others of the unit were in formation around the capital ships of the government as they prepared to flee to the American colony. Losing any one of the ships with the government members onboard was not an option…

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_Washington D.C._

"What do you mean you won't allow her to go into space?!" Defense Secretary Keller demanded from Congress. "President Allen is a member of Zero Squad! Why aren't you allowing her to go out there and help?!"

"The unit is having trouble against the Zaigon, and as the nation's leader, we can't allow her to go into such a situation." The Senate Majority leader replied as the Defense Secretary growled. "If she did go into space, there is a high chance she could lose her life. Even if she is a part of the unit and is up there with their skills, President Allen is still the country's leader. It is as simple as that."

"I know that!" The older man snapped back. "But this is not the time to be holding her back here on Earth!"

"We are aware of that, but her duties as the nation's leader are what are keeping her here." The man said as he glared at the older man.

"Did you forget that she was in special ops for three years and in the military for five overall?" Defense Secretary Keller growled back.

"No. And why we are keeping her on Earth is not because we doubt her abilities. Rather, it is quite the contrary actually. We have faith in her abilities, but she is our nation's leader, and that is why we are keeping her here. We cannot lose another leader. We _need_ her! That is why we are doing this!" The Senate Majority leader snarled.

Keller backed down, but that did not mean he liked the idea of keeping the president out of combat. She had done rather well in combat, and as such, the people of the country had been more willing to follow her than most leaders in the past.

The defense secretary made his way back to the Pentagon and entered his office before he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Keller said as the door opened. The vice-president entered his office, making Keller raise an eyebrow at his presence.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Jason." Keller said as Vice-President Young sat down.

"I heard you went to talk to Congress about letting President Allen back into combat?" The younger man asked as Keller nodded.

"I did. And while they do have some good points about her being the nation's leader and how it is dangerous, she could really make a difference if she was out there." The defense secretary said as he looked at the vice-president. "Why?"

"I was the one who alerted Congress to the fact that Zero Squad was struggling out there." Vice-President Young said as Keller looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before they narrowed in response.

"So you're the one who grounded the president?" He asked in a snarl.

"Yes." The younger man replied. "I am."

Then the vice-president's eyes went hard. "But I did so for a reason. She could get killed out there, John. _Killed_! And that is the _last_ thing this country needs right now!"

Keller narrowed his eyes even more at those words. "So? Do you doubt her abilities?"

"No! I don't!" Vice-President Young snapped back. "It's just that, she has sacrificed too much to lose. I just can't let her go out there when the world needs her on the world stage right now!"

"So you're saying that she can make a bigger difference from here on Earth at the moment?" Keller asked.

"Yes!" The vice-president exclaimed as he glared down the older man.

Both men glared at one another before Keller backed down. "I just hope you know what you are doing, Jason." He sighed as he looked away from his superior. "I hope you know what you are doing…"

* * *

><p><em>Earth Orbit<em>

_Space_

The battle was now getting fiercer and fiercer by the minute, and it was not looking good for the Nexus Forces. Already, three PLANTs had been taken over by the Zaigon, and it looked like four more would follow. Even though there were over 120 of them, that was not enough to ensure that the colonies would be safe and free no matter what. President Kessel knew this, and that was why he had ordered the evacuation of the government and its officials. Patrick Zala would be safe on Earth, since he was in US boundaries, but that would not ensure his safety for long.

The _Eternal_ was already being protected by the _Archangel_ as well as the _Constitution_, but those two ships could only do so much.

Outside the ships, Heero, who had by now grabbed a beam rifle, fired on the Zaigon machine he was fighting. The enemy was strong, and now his opponent had DRAGOONs as well! He growled as he used his machine's powerful engines to his advantage. Using his machine's maneuverability, he was able to weave between the beams like he had with Rey Za Burrel in the last war. But one beam hit Wing Zero's leg, throwing the famed machine into a tailspin at the same time. Heero cried out as he was spun around a few times before he flared the engine covers and came to a stop.

Panting, Heero looked over the radar and knew who was fighting at the moment. But as it was, he could not have help as the others were still engaged with the Zaigon pilots that were fighting them.

It appeared that it would take some time to break off to defend the ships before they could.

The unit commander was now getting exhausted, but he did not let it stop him. He had to fight as long as he could until the Nexus leaders made it to the colony of New Juneau. If the ship made it, then the mission was a success, even if the Federation fell to the Zaigon.

Artynia looked back at the famed machine and grinned. She could see that the pilot was getting tired, judging by how fast the machine was moving. His reactions were slowing, which was considered a good thing now.

She had her funnels dart around before targeting Wing Zero's main engines, which then closed themselves off from any further attack. But that did little to stop her attack, as the funnels then fired, forcing the Earth machine to dodge, but unlike before, the Berserker of JOSH-A's machine was unable to dodge and weave between then effectively now that he was getting tired.

Sure enough, a beam hit the arm of Wing Zero. Even if the limb was not destroyed or damaged to be unusable, it was still damaged a good amount.

In his cockpit, Heero growled as he saw the damage of Wing Zero getting worse. So far, his right arm had been hit, damaging a few of the power flow tubes and the left leg of his machine had been hit by a surface shot.

While his engines had been spared so far, there was a certainty that those would be the next target, which would remove him from the battle entirely. And that he could not allow.

* * *

><p>Lunamaria looked back at her boyfriend's machine and could see the damage was pretty light at the moment, but it was still worrisome. If Wing Zero did not have its main armament, then that meant its main strength was gone. There was no way for the infamous war machine to use its formidable firepower to turn the tide of battle this time around.<p>

But…while Wing Zero was lacking its main weapon, that did not mean that he didn't have a weapon that was still effective on the battlefield. After all, Heero did have his skill still.

A warning alarm bleeped in her cockpit, alerting the vice-admiral to a lock-on situation. Cursing, Luna pulled back and fired off a beam shot at the Zaigon machine before it fired off three funnels of its own. "Shit!" Luna swore as she flew around those funnels, relying on the skills she had been developing for the last year.

All Zero Squadron pilots had been trained in how to avoid many beams firing at them at once, which was a vital skill if anyone else was found to be capable of using DRAGOONs. Luna silently thanked Heero for his harsh training, which was how the whole unit had been trained. Now it was paying off.

While Luna was able to avoid a lot of the beams, several more hit the Impulse Drive, making her grunt as the machine shuddered. Looking back for a brief instant, the vice-admiral saw the machine aiming at her engines, and she executed a turn that moved her out of the way, but barely.

"Nice try!" She taunted as she flew back towards one of the ships that was supporting Zero Squad.

Eventually, Zero Squad was able to break off from their fights and gather around the _Mave_, the ship that President Kessel was on. Heero, Luna, Athrun, Mark, Cagalli, Flay, and Mu were around the front of the ship while Kira, Shinn, Stella, Dearka, Tao, Liz, and Nisha were covering the rear.

By now, the _Mave_ was halfway to New Juneau, but that also meant that the battle would be getting harder yet. And with two pilots out of commission, that meant the others would have to fight even harder still.

Zero Squad knew what they had to do, and yet it was getting tough. Heero growled as he looked at the attackers around the area that they were defending. NAZAFT pilots were out defending New Juneau for their entry to colony, but they were having a hard time as well. In fact, more Earth pilots were falling to the Zaigon than Zaigon pilots were to the Earthlings.

As he put the beam rifle away on his machine's back, Heero pulled out the twin beam sabers and flew in towards a Zaigon machine before he slashed with both sabers. The enemy machine dodged, but not before it unleashed those DRAGOONs again. Heero growled as he dodged the blows, but even with Wing Zero's superior speed, he was still only human.

Next to him, Kira was darting around as his own DRAGOONs fired at a Zaigon machine. Some of the enemy DRAGOONs were wiped out by Kira's, which then reattached to the Freedom to stay intact.

One enemy machine tried to slip by Kira's defense to the Nexus ship, but Liz, hiding on the rear of it, struck out with a sniper shot, hitting the energy shield of the Zaigon unit. While the shield was not pierced, the enemy was startled enough to back off from the attack.

Heero sighed a bit before he looked back and saw Shinn using his Wing of Light to dodge several DRAGOONs that were following him and firing at his machine as well. While Shinn had improved in dodging such things, he still had a ways to go before he could match Heero, Athrun, and Kira's skills. The rest did as well. The Destiny was hit in the side before Shinn used the beam shields to block the rest of the shots. Of course, the left leg of his machine was also hit, but not badly, thanks to the new armor that was attached to the machine.

Off to the left of Wing Zero, the Justice was trying to stay ahead of a new Zaigon attacker, but it was not going so well for Athrun as the ORB machine was hit in the back by the foot of the attacking unit. Righting his machine, Athrun was able to target the enemy and knock it away from the Nexus flagship.

Flay growled as she fired off the railguns of the Strike Raven at an oncoming attacker, the shots hitting only the energy shield before she was forced to ram the shielded machine, forcing it away from the vulnerable engines of the _Mave_.

"_These guys just won't back off!"_ She hissed as Heero grunted once.

"Hn."

"_We have a short ways until we reach the colony. But I don't think we can last that long."_ Athrun growled as he knocked an enemy back with his machine's shield. _"They are just too persistent."_

"The mission stands. We can't back down now." Heero reminded him and the rest of the unit. As if they needed that.

"_We know that Heero."_ Dearka snapped back before he fired off another shot using his combined rifles. The Zaigon machine he had targeted dodged the blast, but that left it open to an attack from Chris, who used the GN Blades of the Exia to slice it in half before leaving the exploding machine behind.

The Exia looked back, only for the Earth machine to block using the GN Vulcan/Shield. Chris cried out before he was forced to retreat. The Zaigon machine that had attacked him followed the Exia, but was unable to engage him as the unit was soon under attack from the Astray D. Mu growled as he locked onto the Zaigon unit using his own Newtype senses.

"Let's see how you like THIS!" he screamed before he aimed all of his DRAGOONs and fired them at once. The beams hit the beam shield, but the assault soon overpowered the shield and blew up the enemy unit.

At that moment, the colony of New Juneau appeared on their radar, indicating that they only had a small distance between them and safety. "New Juneau is in sight. Distance: 100 and closing!" Athrun said as Zero Squad became filled with renewed energy at those words.

Lunamaria cried out as she stabbed a Zaigon machine with the beam javelin before backing off when the machine began to show signs of exploding. She looked back and rejoined her unit before Cagalli saved the Impulse Drive from a plasma shot using the armor of the Akatsuki. The shot was dissipated harmlessly as Luna looked over and smiled.

"Thanks." She said as Cagalli's image just smirked back and winked.

"_Well, we wouldn't want the vice-admiral to die, now would we?"_ the ORB pilot replied in a teasing manner.

Luna rolled her eyes but remained focused before she was soon under attack again. Growling, she flew back towards the ship again, just as the fighting began to get even tenser for the Earthlings. Stella, on the ship's hull, was using a beam rifle that had been tossed to her by Dearka to hit the enemy units that tried to target the bridge.

"You won't get this ship!" She screamed as she took out a Zaigon machine using the rifle. The shot pierced the middle of the enemy machine, which then blew up. While the enemy machines were strong in armor, the sheer number and the skills of the attackers were what were driving them to victory. It didn't help that Earth had been caught off-guard either.

As the _Mave_ began to reach New Juneau's boundaries, the NAZAFT pilots began to swarm around to help out Zero Squad in the defense of the ship. Right away, Raptor and Taurus pilots began to fire on the attackers, which gave the unit a bit of a breather.

"_You handle the defense of the _Mave_. Just leave these guys to us."_ A NAZAFT pilot said as Heero looked back at the image on his screen and nodded.

"Mission accepted." He replied before he and the unit sped up, keeping pace with the ship that they were escorting.

As the NAZAFT forces began to handle the large numbers of Zaigon machines, the _Mave_ was on the verge of reaching safety. It seemed that things would work out in favor of Earth when a shot pierced the engines of the _Mave_. At the same time, the reactor on the ship was also hit by that one shot. In a few short seconds, the Nexus Federation leadership was doomed. With the reactor damaged and on the verge of an explosion, the ship was unable to advance into the colony to safety without endangering the lives of those inside.

On the ship, President Kessel looked back at an aide who was worried big time. And for good reason too.

"Sir…the engines are out of commission and eth reactor is in danger of exploding…" The aide rasped before the Nexus President sighed.

"It seems that fate has intervened again…" he murmured before the Nexus captain looked at his crew and nodded. Almost at once, President Kessel felt himself being shoved into a pod. Looking back before the pod was shut, the president could see that the other Nexus leaders were going through the same thing.

"_We have only a short time to eject you all into the hanger bay of the colony. The reactor will blow in five minutes. If we act swiftly, we can hopefully wipe out some of their forces using the explosion that will result. It was an honor serving you, sir."_ The captain said as he appeared on the pod's screen. In a swift move, all of the pods were launched towards the colony's main bay, where they were snagged by NAZAFT units that took them inside right away. Seeing this, the Gaia leapt off the damaged ship, getting as far away as it could.

Looking back at his crew, the captain nodded. "Engage the reserve engines. If we act now, we can hopefully take out a few of them with us." He ordered as the crew did so.

Heero and the others were shocked as the _Mave_, the ship they had been ordered to escort to the colony, turned around and headed right towards the Zaigon ships and machines that were still heading towards the colony. The engines glowed brightly as the Nexus ship picked up speed and flew right into the enemy lines. Five minutes was all that they needed to get in far enough to try and get enough of the enemy units caught in the blast.

"This is for all those at UN Base Luna." The captain murmured before he saluted his leader as the ship's alarms ceased and a fireball erupted from the reactor room. It enveloped the ship before it expanded around the area. Several Zaigon units were wiped out while a few ships were damaged, but not too badly. Still, the damage was pretty bad, considering that it had been basically a suicide mission.

Zero Squad stared at what had just happened before each of them saluted the brave ship captain and crew. But things were far from over.

In the flagship, Grand Admiral Kalgahn's eyes narrowed. "Futile as always it seems," he said, "Damage is light, we'll have the ships patched up by the end of the week."

"_All Nexus forces and NAZAFT units, lockdown is about to commence. Evacuate the battlefield now!"_

The warning made several units retreat while others followed slowly. In the main hanger, President Kessel could see the doors beginning to close slowly from the glass cover for his pod, the slowness making him worried as they came down without as much as a sped increase.

The first machine of Zero Squad to enter was the Destiny, thanks to its Wings of Light. Shinn looked back as the others began to reach the colony as well. But President Kessel was getting worried, as the Destiny was showing no signs of leaving anytime soon. If the colony fully shut the blast doors and any other escape routes with Zero Squad inside, then they were trapped with no way out unless the PLANTs were freed by other forces.

And the unit was the best they had, so no members could afford to be shut inside New Juneau once the Lockdown was in effect.

As the doors slid down, more and more units began to enter the main bay as well as a few Nexus ships, one of which was the _Eternal_, Lacus's ship.

Outside, the colony's defenses kicked in, which made it a formidable platform in space. The missile tube doors slammed shut without as much as a sound that could be heard in space while the other hanger doors finally slammed shut with loud _THUDs_ that could be heard in the hanger bays. The only bay open now was the main one, and even that door was closing now.

The rest of Zero Squad began to retreat to their ships when the doors began to close. But it was not to be for some of them. The Freedom was unable to make it to the _Minerva_ because of enemy fire cutting Kira off from the rest of his unit. That meant that the only place he could head to was New Juneau. Growling, Kira knew this and, even though he hated it, there was no real choice.

"_Heero. I can't make it back to the _Minerva_. I'm going to head to New Juneau."_ Kira reported, making Heero look at him in shock.

"Don't you know that you will be trapped in the colony until the Nexus Federation is freed?!" Heero asked in shock.

"_I do. But I can't get back to the _Minerva_. I hope that you will be able to handle this without me and Shinn."_ Kira said as Heero looked back at the colony. So Shinn was in there as well? This just made things all the harder then it appeared…

"Understood. We'll see you when we free the Federation." Heero said as Kira gave a salute before heading into the main hanger bay of the colony. As the Freedom entered the bay, the doors began to pick up speed in closing. Once inside, Kira turned and smiled sadly as the doors finally slammed down, effectively sealing the colony off from the rest of the world. The Lockdown mode was now in effect, cutting New Juneau off from the rest of the planet until the threat had passed…

Flay stared in shock as Kira and Shinn were sealed off from the rest of the unit, the blast doors cutting off their last hope of escape.

"Shinn…Kira…" She murmured as Heero came on over the line.

"_They'll be fine, Flay. Right now though, we have to stay focused on getting back down the Earth."_ The commander said as Flay nodded before following him back to the _Archangel_.

As the duo reached the famed ship, it was time to retreat, since the rest of the Nexus Federation was now in danger of falling. Yzak swore as he saw another PLANT colony fade from his radar as a friendly. "Damn it!"

"_Yzak! We have to retreat!"_ Athrun shouted as the colonel growled, but knew that his friend was right. The PLANT colonies were now falling at a faster rate than they could be defended, which was far from what he had wanted.

"Fine!" Yzak snarled as he brought up his unit. "All units, prepare to fall back. The Nexus Federation is lost."

Several protests from his soldiers erupted over the com-line, but Yzak's next words shut them up. "Look! I know it's our home, but we have to fall back! There is no way we can defend all of the PLANT colonies if we don't have a base of operations!"

The unit knew that he was right, and they decided to retreat.

As Zero Squad began to pull back from the L5 colonies, the grand admiral felt a smirk approach his face as he watched their ships fade from view.

It seemed that they were heading for the L4 colonies, which was fine by him. Those colonies would be under attack soon enough, and soon, Zero Squad would have nowhere to run to, as all possible bases of operation would be under their control.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

As Heero docked Wing Zero in the main bay of the ship, he could see Flay exit her machine, a frown on her face. Of course, he was not happy about leaving the Nexus Federation to fall either, but as he was the unit commander, he had to look at the bigger picture. It was a lost cause to defend all of the PLANT colonies in the Federation, so they had to fall back, otherwise they would possibly lose a pilot.

Once the air was back in the hanger, Heero opened Wing Zero's cockpit and removed his helmet before he drifted out and down to the hanger floor.

At that point, Mu came up to him, and grabbed his pilot suit front. "What was that about Heero?!" He demanded. "Why did you have us abandon the Nexus Federation?!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Heero snapped back. "The battle was falling out of our favor, so I issued a retreat. Rather have a tactical retreat than lose a member by fighting a lost battle!"

"So what?!" Mu shot back. "Because of that order, Kira and Shinn are stuck in New Juneau now with no way out!"

"I know that!" The commander shouted. "I don't like it any more than you do, but do you hear me complaining about it?! NO! You don't!"

Heero became calmer as he took in a deep breath and breathed out. "Those two knew the risk, and were willing to take it. Besides, if New Juneau is sealed off, then they are effectively neutral. While the colony is not capable of fighting back now, at least it is safe." He added as Mu sighed.

"It's just hard to accept that we are now down four pilots." The commander murmured as the admiral nodded.

"I know. But we can overcome this…somehow…" Heero murmured as Mu looked at his friend and superior.

The older man felt bad about snapping at Heero, but at the same time, they were under a lot of stress. And of course, stress was enough to make anyone snap if they were under enough of it.

"Look…I'm sorry about snapping at you. But it's just that we are under enough stress without two of our top pilots being locked down in a colony that could be attacked if it were not in lockdown." Mu said as Heero nodded.

"I know. But they had no choice. Kira was unable to get back to the _Minerva_ and Shinn was in there to protect the incoming NAZAFT and Nexus machines." Heero explained as Mu looked down.

"I heard that." Mu replied before Flay made her way over to them.

"Is it true?" She asked as Mu and Heero looked back at her.

"if you mean Kira and Shinn being trapped in New Juneau, then yes. But they knew the risks of being in the colony when it was going into lockdown. If anything, they'll be safer there than they would anywhere else." Heero said as Flay looked back at the colony's image on the monitor in the hanger bay.

"What is it going to take to win this war?" She murmured as Heero looked back at his machine, his eyes narrowing at it before he looked back at the other machines in the hanger.

Not even he knew…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Tao looked back at the Wing, which was now in the hanger bay before she made her way to the pilot's lounge.

She was worried for Akira, who was now in the med-bay due to what had happened on the battlefield.

Changing out of her pilot suit quickly, Tao didn't even bother to close her jacket fully before she headed down to the med-bay to check up on Akira.

The door hissed open as she entered the bay, only for the doctor to look back at her and salute. "Ma'am!" She exclaimed as Tao looked back at the still form on the bed. "I wasn't expecting you here so soon!"

"Forget it." Tao said as she waved it off. "Is he alright?"

The doctor noticed her looking at Akira's still form. He had an oxygen mask on his face and his body was so still. The only thing that gave away the fact that he was still alive was the beeping of the heart-rate monitor that was hooked onto his body.

"Well, everything is fine in that he is still alive. But his heart-rate bottomed out and his brain activity practically stopped, save for a few movements of his body every now and then. Based on how low his vitals are, and on how little brain activity we are picking up, he is in a coma. But what is odd is that his vitals are not as low as they would be with a normal coma patient. If anything, it is like what was observed with Chris Dante after the First BV War's final battle." The doctor said as Tao looked at her.

"So, you're saying that he may be in the same state as Chris was that day?" The sub-commander asked. A nod was what confirmed her thoughts.

"That's what the data suggests." The doctor replied as Tao nodded at her words.

"So, do you know when he will wake up?"

"We suspect within four days. At least, that is what we think. Other than that, we don't really know." The doctor replied as Tao looked down.

"I see. That will be all then." Tao said as she turned to leave. "One thing though." She added as she looked back. "Let me know when he wakes up."

The doctor saluted as Tao nodded and left.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Flay entered the med bay of the ship, her gaze landing on Chris's still form. She looked at him sadly, wondering if he would be alright. It was similar to the first time he had been in the med-bay during the First BV War. Except he hadn't been a part of the ORB military during that war, and Zero Squad hadn't even existed yet. A smile crossed her face as she recalled her son she had had with Chris, even if it hadn't been planned.

Looking at his still form made her smile fade as she looked him over. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth like he had during the first time he had gone through that burst of energy. Everything seemed to be bottomed out with his vitals and brain activity, but at the same time, it was higher than that of an average coma patient. That was the only difference between the two.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Dr. Hashio said as she looked at Flay, who looked back at her.

"I know." Flay replied with a small smile. The smile then faded as she looked back at Chris. "I just wish that he wasn't in this state. Especially now that we are down two other pilots…"

The doctor knew what she was getting at and just nodded.

Just when the battles would get easier, no one knew…

* * *

><p>Ensign Kururugi looked back at the image of him and his squadron before the attack on UN Base Luna before he turned away and growled. He looked up, a fist in front of his mouth as he glared at the lights of the Zaigon ships that were growing fainter by the minute.<p>

"Damn them…" he hissed before he stood up and made his way out of his room.

He felt that some shooting in the shooting gallery would be good for him to do, maybe let off a bit of steam in the process.

It turned out that he was not the only one in the shooting gallery. Admiral Heero Yuy was there as well, also shooting at targets with his gun.

Mark growled before he grabbed his own gun and began to fire at the targets. Like before, his aim was off, but it had improved a bit at least. At least his shots were hitting the target this time.

The duo kept it up for a while, the only sound being their guns firing, before Heero looked back at Mark.

"Did you really have to disobey orders in that battle?" Heero asked, making Mark yelp as his concentration was disrupted. The shot he fired went wide and hit the arm of his target, but Mark could care less.

"Who said I disobeyed orders?!" Mark shot back as he removed his protective ear-covers and visor. "I did nothing of the sort in that battle!"

"You refused to hail Athrun's calls to you. Is that what a good soldier would do?" The admiral asked as Mark growled.

"Who said I had to be a good soldier? I can do what I want! Isn't that how Zero Squad acts?!" The ensign shot back.

"While we might act independently, at least we know when to act professionally, and that includes following orders!" Heero shouted back. "Zero Squad does not do whatever they want, whenever they want! If you think that, then you are sorely mistaken!"

"Well at least I know what I want to do!" Mark screamed as he threw his gun to the side.

"Acting in revenge is not the way to do things!" Heero shouted back. "Look at what happened to Hong Fa Wu! He was so obsessed with revenge he nearly wiped out humanity's home!"

"Are you telling me to forget what happened and just let it go?!" Mark shot back.

"NO!" Heero countered. "I'm telling you to grow up and stop acting like you are the only one who lost someone!"

"So what?!" Mark screamed. "I could care less if you lost a whole world!"

Heero's eyes seemed to become ice at those words. With a roar, the admiral hit the ensign across the face with a right hook, throwing him back against the wall before the ensign was pinned by Heero.

"If you must know, I _DID_ lose a whole world!" Heero shot back with a snarl in his voice. "I lost the chance to go back to my old universe!"

The two were still for a minute before Mark glared at Heero. "You know nothing of what happened to me!"

"Who said I had to?! You just need to stop acting like you have no one that cares about you!" Heero shot back with a roar.

Mark's eyes went wide at those words. "What?" He asked in a soft voice.

"You have people here, on Zero Squad, who care about you! You are not alone here!" Heero exclaimed as he looked into the ensign's eyes. "We want to help you, but we can't unless you let us!"

"Why?" Mark asked. "Why do you want to help me?"

"We all went through losing someone we cared about! We know what you are feeling!" Heero growled. "So if you think we don't know what it is like, you have another thing coming!"

Mark looked down. In his request for revenge, he hadn't bothered to consider that maybe Zero Squad did care about him. This news was new to him, but at the same time, it made him feel a bit better.

"I…I just…don't know what to say…" He murmured as Heero backed off from him.

"You don't have to say a thing. Just understand that we want to help you, but only if you let us." Heero said as Mark looked at him.

"I…need some time to think on that…" He said as the admiral nodded.

"Understood."

Mark turned and grabbed his gun before heading for the door. But he stopped short before he looked back at Heero. "Nice right hook by the way." He remarked, a bit of a grin on his face. He then turned and left.

Heero stared before he relaxed. Perhaps he would get through to the ensign yet…

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_UN Complex_

The UN leaders were shocked that the Nexus Federation leaders had abdicated the government in the face of a threat like the Zaigon. But, given the circumstances, it was not unexpected for that to happen.

"Who would have though Zero Squad would fail to protect the PLANT colonies?" Prime Minister Churchill murmured before Poland's leader scoffed.

"Well, so much for the great Zero Squad." She purred as the British leader growled back at her.

"At least they tried!" he shot back.

"ENOUGH!" President Allen screamed as she slammed her hands down on the table. "We can't be arguing about how Zero Squad failed or not! Not when we have the Nexus Federation falling to the enemy!"

"So, where do you think they will attack next?" President Putin asked.

"The L4 colonies." President Du Galle replied in a grim tone. "They're the only other place Zero Squad may go to to escape."

"I see. They will try to get rid of Zero Squad, so why not take out places where the squadron may go to rest?" President Van Marshal mused.

President Allen growled, knowing that as a member of the same unit, she should be up there with them. It just did not seem fair to her. She couldn't stand feeling so helpless!

And yet there was no way for her to get up there at the moment since all the ships were up there, and they were not scheduled to return for some time. So that meant she was stuck on Earth until then. She hated this, but there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The NAZAFT commander looked out as the Zaigon ships began to separate into two groups, well, more like three, since the attack on the Nexus Federation had been a success.

She sighed as the images closed down. It appeared that Zero Squad was now on the run to a new area, but even that area would fall if the most recent battle was anything to go by.

Then it would be over if the squadron could not get to Earth…

* * *

><p>Shinn exited the Destiny, yanking his helmet off as he floated down to the floor of the main hanger bay. Next to him, Kira also pulled his helmet off as he landed as well.<p>

The two Nexus Army soldiers knew that they were now trapped on New Juneau, but that was the risk that came with the idea.

They just hoped that the rest of the unit was safe, even if it was getting unlikely…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Zero Squad manages to get the Nexus Federation leaders into New Juneau, but at the cost of the escort ship as well as two members being sealed inside the colony. Meanwhile, tensions rise and the unit members are more on edge than ever.<p>

Now for some explanation. New Juneau, when it is in Lockdown Mode, is cut off from the rest of the Nexus Federation as well as Earth. This is only possible because the colony has two separate halves. The first one is all farming, and the second is buildings and roadways, but more along the lines of a suburban area. With their own farming area, the colony can be self-sufficient for a certain amount of time, but that time is currently unknown. The theoretical timeframe is about three years to five years, but it has never been tested, and the NASA governments hope to never reach that timeframe. In addition, the colony itself is made out of Gundanium as well as the blast doors. Now, nothing can penetrate those blast doors under normal circumstances, but in this case, explosions or plasma torches of the Zaigon forces can, because they use unheard of technology in order to mess with the molecular structure of the blast doors so that the material can be cut with ease.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	98. GSZ Phase 7: Retreat Bungled

**Chapter seven is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it! XD!**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you like the opening! XD! And keep on reading to see. XD!**

**gameziod: I don't believe you did. But the Trans-Am will come into play near the end of the arc. No upgrades to Zero Squad's machines, but Tieria will become more involved as this arc goes on. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Oh, they will, but not right away. Hehehehehe!**

**MWSeraph: Keep on reading to see. And actually, I have plans for Derek to stick with Zero while they fight to get back to Earth. New Juneau is sealed off, so no one can get in or out unless they have a way to make Gundanium metal weaker on the atomic/molecular structure. But ORB and the US will be more fortified than other nations, that is for sure. XD!**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.****

* * *

><p>Phase Seven: Retreat Bungled<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

It had been three days since the Battle of the Nexus Federation, and Zero Squad was on the run to the L4 colonies, where they would hopefully be safe from attack for the time being.

But not all was in favor of Zero Squad…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Flay drifted out of the med-bay, Alexander in her arms as she made her way to the bridge where the others were gathered.

As she entered, Heero took notice of her. "How is he?" The admiral asked, referring to Chris and his state at the moment. Flay just looked down.

"He's still out at the moment…" She murmured as Athrun growled.

"So we're down two pilots because of New Juneau being sealed off, and another two because they are in med-bay. This is turning out to be a real joyride, isn't it?" He asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Kira and Shinn knew the risks of entering New Juneau while the Lockdown was underway. And they will be safe there for now." Heero said as the sub-commander rolled his eyes.

"I know that Heero. I was being sarcastic." Athrun replied as Heero just grunted once.

"Hn."

Things went silent for a while as the team tried to come up with what to do next.

But that was not going to be so easy this time…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Kira walked over to where Shinn was seated, looking out at the stars beyond the glass of the colony.

"Do you think they will be alright without us?" Shinn asked as Kira placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know they will. Heero and Athrun are two of the top pilots and the others are just as skilled if not more so. Plus, the _Archangel_ hasn't been shot down for good yet, and the _Constitution_ is a real threat with that stealth armor of theirs." Kira replied as Shinn looked back at him and laughed a bit.

"I guess you're right." He murmured before Kira looked back at Lacus. She was standing alone by a fountain not too far off, a sad look on her face.

Shinn noticed the admiral's line of sight and followed his gaze over to where the songstress was alone. She was holding her signature pink Haro, but she was not as normally upbeat as she usually was.

"Is she alright?" Shinn asked as Kira looked at her with a frown on his face.

"I'm going to check. Just stay here and don't go near the hanger." Kira ordered as Shinn rolled his eyes.

"I know that!" He shot back before Kira was out of earshot.

Lacus looked up as Kira reached her location. "Hey." He said as she smiled softly at him.

"Hi Kira." She replied as the admiral sat down beside her.

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Whatever do you mean? Things are fine." Lacus replied in a fake cheerful voice.

Kira frowned at her response, which made her smile fade as well.

"Everything is not fine. I'm worried about the Nexus Federation. What will happen now that they have fallen?" Lacus asked as Kira looked back at the PLANT colonies that could be seen still.

"I don't know." Kira replied as his eyes looked back at hers. "But I do know that Zero Squad will be fine. They are hard to beat, and if Heero has anything to say about it, then they will find a way to free the PLANT colonies."

Lacus just looked down again as Kira felt her sadness. "Lacus…" He murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Lacus…don't worry…things will work out in the end…at least, I hope they do…" Kira assured her, but that did little to sooth her.

"Kira…why did President Kessel leave? Why did we have to leave? I mean, couldn't we have tried to negotiate?" Lacus asked, making Kira look at her. He knew what she was getting at.

"Lacus…we went through this some time ago, during the last war. Words alone cannot solve everything. And besides, the government of the Nexus Federation had to make a choice. Either stay and allow the colonies to fall by them getting killed, or run and stay alive to run the government from elsewhere. As I said before, sometimes leaders have to make choices that no one else wants to make." Kira said as Lacus looked up at him. "And you heard the Zaigon leaders. They do not want to negotiate. That would have been a lost cause anyway." He added as the pink-haired girl stared at him. "Sometimes negotiations fail and sometimes they succeed. Most of the time though, it is all a ploy to get a force in in order to save others, at least for the police version. The world stage version, sometimes nations are unwilling to give on any issue, hence why the negotiations might fail."

Lacus looked down, pondering his words. "So…in the real world…nothing works out as one might want it to?" She asked as she looked at him again.

"Yes, Lacus. That's correct." Kira replied before he looked at the ground. "But…a leader cannot just make whatever decisions best suit themselves. They have to factor in how the people would react to their decisions. That is what President Allen did when she pulled the Junius Seven Wipeout."

(**A/N**: The Junius Seven Wipeout is when the US/NASA fired off two ICBMs at the falling remains of the destroyed colony.)

Kira then looked back at Lacus again. "She had to choose between letting more lives be lost or being criticized for destroying a war memorial to save those very lives. And you know which one she chose." He said as Lacus looked down at her hands.

"But…how can any leader make such a decision and live with it? Isn't she affected by it at all?" Lacus asked.

"I did not say that." Kira explained as he put a hand on her shoulder. "But, to be honest, I do not know if she is affected or not. I have to assume she is, because, let's be honest here, she had to make a choice that very few would want to suggest, and that even fewer would have the guts to make. She, however, carried it out, which surprised everyone, including the UN member nations."

Lacus recalled how the UN had reacted upon hearing that. While the group had been grateful, they had also been very angry at the fact it had been carried out as well. After all, Junius Seven had been a war memorial. The UN Security Council had been pissed off as hell, but after hearing President Allen's reasoning, they agreed that there had been no other alternative that would have cost as few lives as that would have. While over 100 million people had died, that number could have been much higher.

_-Flashback-_

"_You do realize that this puts the United States in a precarious position, right?" Secretary General Willis asked._

"_Yes, I do." President Allen replied as she faced him. "But if I had to do it over again, I would in an instant. Because, let's face it, the number of lives lost could have been much higher if we hadn't."_

"_Because of the U.S.'s records on respecting war memorials, we will let this slide, but not without consequences." The UN leader said. "Because of what you did, while the U.S. saved the Earth and the human race, we are placing severe restrictions on what you can do regarding nuclear missiles. For the act of destroying Junius Seven's remains, we are hereby placing you under missile watch for the next three years. That means you have to have the approval of the UN in order to pull such a stunt again. You can still fire off missiles under your jurisdiction, but to pull off another move like the Junius Seven Wipeout, you need the approval of the UN Security Council, a full vote in favor of. Otherwise, you will not be able to."_

"_I understand." President Allen replied as she looked at him. Inside though, she was seething with rage. Still, it was for only three years. It wasn't that bad, was it?_

"_In addition to that, you are not to produce anymore missiles of ICBM caliber for the next ten years." Secretary General Willis added, making her blanch._

"_WHAT?! How can you issue something like that?!" She demanded._

"_Listen. It's either that or you lose all your missiles, be unable to create anymore, and lose your armed force!" The UN leader snapped back, making her gulp._

"_Perhaps ten years won't be such a bad thing then…" She murmured as the UN leader nodded._

"_Thought so. Anyway, that is all we have to say regarding the United States and their punishment. As for the rest of the Earth Alliance top brass using such missiles to wipe out an agricultural PLANT, they will suffer and even worse punishment."_

-_End Flashback-_

Lacus looked down, unsure if the world would be willing to free the Nexus Federation…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Mark Kururugi sighed as he looked back at his image in the mirror. The bruise that he had received from Admiral Yuy was still there, a big purplish spot on his right cheek. He reached up and touched it gently, only for a yelp of pain to escape him.

'_Man…that guy can really pack a mean punch!'_ He thought before he removed his hand from the bruise.

His words also rung clearly in the ensign's mind.

"_You have people here, on Zero Squad, who care about you! You are not alone here!"_

Ensign Kururugi looked down at the memory of those words. Why would Zero Squad care about someone like him, someone who disobeyed orders and was sarcastic to his superiors? He sighed as he looked away from the mirror.

Perhaps he would find out in time, the ORB pilot mused as he turned and left his room.

Drifting down the halls of the famed ship, Mark was able to finally think for a few minutes. It seemed that ever since the attack on UN Base Luna, he had been involved in combat and/or training with Zero Squad. Of course, there was more to them than being aces in combat. He had seen it first hand when he had been accepted to the unit. The pilots were just as capable of flaws compared to what he had first been told. Mark could not help but recall what he had been told by his instructors in boot camp.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alright, noobies. Listen up. Today, we are going to be showing you how to pilot a mobile suit. Now, some of you may be a natural at it, others will fail to control the machine at all." The instructor said as he looked over the group of cadets._

"_Sir, do you think that we will be able to match the pilots of Zero Squad?" A cadet asked as she looked back at the Justice, which was readied for launch._

"_It's impossible to match them, cadet! They are the best of the best, which means that they are capable of things we can't imagine of pulling off! In fact, never once has the unit failed in a mission. All the pilots function as a well-oiled military machine, incapable of failure! So don't even think that matching them is possible!" the instructor shouted._

_-End Flashback-_

Mark chuckled to himself as he recalled the cadet's face. She had been so shocked by the response, she could not find a way to answer his statement.

If only that instructor could see him now. A freshly graduated pilot, joining the most elite unit of all time without going through their academy.

What an ironic twist. The best veterans were qualified militarily, but they were not ideal for the unit. In fact, it was the recent recruits who showed the most potential to join.

But then again, the recruits lacked the military experience that veterans had. So therefore, veterans with five to six years of military experience were ideal when it came to new members.

Shaking his head, the ensign brought his mind back to reality. He glanced out one of the windows in the hall where he was located, and saw the colonies of point L4 coming into view. They were not under attack yet, but then again, who knew what the Zaigon would do?

* * *

><p><em>Norfolk Naval Base<em>

21 year-old U.S. Navy Lieutenant Derek Lockheed shook his dark blonde hair as he removed his helmet from his head. A former combatant in the Second BV War, the young man with green eyes had proved himself to be a skilled pilot with a Raptor that he had been assigned, and was soon made lieutenant, quite a jump from being an ensign when the war had broken out. After the war, he had joined Zero Squad on the recommendation of Commander Winstone, his former unit commander.

Of course, Derek's Raptor had been undergoing service when Zero Squad had been launched, so he was unable to go with his unit to back-up the Nexus Federation before they fell. It made his blood pulse with anger as he recalled the day the colonies had fallen. Of course, the techs had decided to service his unit before then, and it made him wonder how his unit had been doing lately.

Derek huffed as he recalled the battle of Ravius Squad against his unit. It made him excited to fight them, but at the same time, he felt jilted because he had been unable to actually fight them due to his Raptor getting serviced. Looking back at his unit, Derek smiled a bit. Perhaps he could get up there yet, he mused with a smirk as an idea came into his mind. And it just so happened that there was a ship leaving in a few hours for the L4 colonies…

* * *

><p><em>Olympus-<em>class Battleship '_IZS Margaritifer_'

_Earth Orbit_

The _Margaritifer_ trudged on through the blackness of space, following the trail of Zero Squad into the L4 Colonies, flying under stealth to make the enemy believe that they had lost them.

In one of the lounges of the _Margaritifer,_ Artenia looked out the viewing room where she could see the L4 Colonies approach. Her expression was neutral as she looked out in the void of space.

"We are going to show the earthlings how futile their efforts of fighting back will be," A voice said behind her, as she glanced back and saw Cyane approach from behind, smirking. "We were capable of standing toe-to-toe with their top special forces unit, and defeat them. Now we can wipe them out, and claim the L4 Colonies. And then... its on to earth herself."

Artenia's face didn't change as she looked out the window, her reflection appearing in it "Don't get too overconfident, Cyane." She said, "The Earthlings could always pull off a trick up their sleeves. And this war is far from over."

Cyane rolled her eyes as she stood next to her "You worry too much, Princess." She said, "If Zero Squadron was the best they had, then Earth is practically ours. We have every conseivable advantage over them, numbers, technology, training, all of it!"

"Rau Le Creuset and Wu thought they would win, as did Durandal and Djbril." Artenia said, "Yet they fell. Zero Squadron may not be a threat now, but their only limitation are their own machines. We need to take them out quickly before Earth begins to develop more effective countermeasures against out Mobile Suits."

Cyane still smirked "Maybe, but that won't matter for long..." she said, "_He _is coming, along with his whole team." This bit of info caused Artenia's eyes to widen a bit as she looked at Cyane in surprise "If Zero Squadron couldn't hold up against us... once he arrives, their doomed before they even fight." With that, Cyane turned and left the observation room, leaving Artenia alone, who looked down.

'_So... the time _has _come..._' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Armory One<em>

The five main ships of Zero Squad, the _Archangel_, _Constitution_, _Aztec_, _Ontario_, and _Minerva_, were soon docked with the PLANT colony located at L4. It was the perfect time to try and get some rest, but who knew how long they would be able to rest for?

Heero sighed as he looked back at the damage to the famed white ship and her companions. While the other two ships were lacking in severe damage like the _Archangel_, the white ship had a bit more damage than the others. Luckily, none of the weapons had been damaged, and the engines were unharmed as well. Of course, the _Minerva_ was lacking the same damage, and the stealthy ship with them was unharmed fully, but only due to its armor.

The last two ships were undamaged as well, but only time would tell if they remained that way.

Heero turned and drifted away from the front of the _Archangel_ before he caught sight of Stella looking at him.

"Brother? Will Shinn be alright?" She asked as Heero caught the look in her eyes. Stella was worried about her boyfriend. Sighing, her brother looked at her.

"Stella, Shinn will be fine. He is New Juneau now, where it is safe. The Zaigon would not attack a colony that has gone neutral. At least, I think they won't. But I assure you, Shinn is safe." He replied as Stella relaxed somewhat. "Besides, that colony is made out of solid Gundanium. Nothing can cut through that."

She grinned as she recalled that tidbit. "Yeah."

Stella then drifted away from Heero, just as Mu came up to him.

"She worried about Shinn?" Mu asked as Heero nodded.

"Yes. But I told her that Shinn was safe, which he should be given the material the colony is made out of." The admiral explained as Mu laughed before he became serious.

"Well, all joking aside, I am concerned about Ensign Kururugi. He is a bit rebellious, and that has me worried." The commander explained as Heero listened.

"How so?" the Natural asked.

"What if he does something stupid and impulsive?" Mu elaborated.

Heero pursed his lips at that. He looked down for a moment, his mind in thought before he looked back up. "To be honest, I don't think he will do such a thing. True, Ensign Kururugi might be a bit impulsive and not willing to follow orders, but he should not be thought of as that rebellious. He lost his whole unit to the UN Base Luna attack, and he feels bad about surviving while they did not. That needs to be taken into account when dealing with this, Mu." Heero said as Mu looked at him. "Ensign Kururugi is a survivor and he needs to be shown that revenge is not the way to go. Look at what happened with Shinn. He learned revenge wasn't the way to go, and he refused to follow it through in the end."

"True, but that was with Shinn. This is a kid who lost his whole unit, which is like a soldier's family." Mu replied.

"Yes, I know. But if Shinn can be taught that revenge is wrong, then Ensign Kururugi can also be taught that." Heero retorted as Mu looked down in thought.

"Well, I hope you're right about this." Mu said at last. Heero looked back at the ships as he spoke.

"Me too, Mu…" he said softly. "Me too…"

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

Lieutenant Lockheed looked out at the L4 colony boundaries, having just arrived that morning. He looked around as he tried to find the main hanger where the five ships were, but it was easier said than done.

He growled to himself. Surely it wasn't that hard to find the legged ship, was it? The thing had _legs_ for crying out loud!

Finally, his green eyes landed on what appeared to be a leg of a ship that was white. Derek grinned to himself. So that was where they were!

"Good to see you again!" Mu chirped as he slapped Derek on the back. "I was worried that you had been stranded planet-side for good!"

Derek just grinned back. "It's good to be back." He replied in that smooth tone of his.

Both men laughed before Derek stopped, his eyes catching sight of Ensign Kururugi. "Hey, Commander? Who's that?" he asked as he pointed at the ensign.

Mu looked back and saw where the NASA pilot was pointing. "Oh. That's just our newest member, Ensign Mark Kururugi. He's the lone survivor of the attack on UN Base Luna." The older man replied as Derek stared at him.

"He lost his whole unit?" Derek asked as Mu nodded.

Derek pursed his lips at the nod from the commander. "Wow…That must have been hard on him."

"It was." Mu replied as Derek looked back at him. "The ensign isn't exactly willing to accept our help since he believes that he is the only one who lost those close to him. And that is what worries me."

"It is?" Derek inquired.

"Yes. I have seen those who want revenge, and it is not a pretty road, unlike what Hollywood shows. The road of revenge is not romantic, and it alienates those who care about the victim. They refuse any and all help, and soon, they fall prey to the shadows, becoming like those who killed their friend, lover, or family member." Mu explained as Derek frowned at his words.

"Wow…well, I hope I can help him in some way." The NASA pilot replied as he looked back at Mark again.

"Then go talk to him." Mu said as he shoved the other pilot forward. "I'm sure he could use another person to talk to."

He ignored Derek's protests and soon, the lieutenant was left with the ensign, mush to the former's annoyance.

Mark turned back, and growled upon seeing the NASA pilot. "What do you want?" He snapped, making Derek look at him.

"Hey. I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Derek Lockheed, U.S. Navy Lieutenant of Zero Squadron." Derek said as he held out his hand to the ensign. "I joined after the last war ended."

Mark just grunted. "So? That is nothing special."

"Listen. I'm trying to be nice here, so I expect to be treated nicely in return!" Derek snapped back.

"Sorry…_sir_!" Mark replied as he rolled his eyes. Derek frowned.

"What's with the sarcastic remarks? Don't you realize that they are trying to help you here?" Derek asked as Mark glared at him.

"I don't need their pity or help! I just want to avenge my friends!" The ORB pilot snapped back.

'_Yep. He is already going down that road…'_ Derek thought as he frowned even more. "Look, you don't really want to go down that road. Revenge won't get you anywhere good. I mean, sure you can want it, but what will really come of it? What will you feel afterwards?"

"What do you know?" Mark snapped back.

"I know what I am talking about is what it is!" Derek growled back. "I saw a squadmate of mine go down the path of revenge, and you know what? After he got his revenge, he felt empty inside! He didn't feel the satisfaction of killing his lover's killer! In fact, he felt bad about it! It was a hallow victory for him!"

"So?" Mark asked in an indifferent manner.

"I tried to stop him!" Derek shouted back. "I tried to stop him and save him from that path! But it failed! Why?! Because he was acting just like you are now! You are just acting like you want it, but it is not what you think it is!"

"What about the person who said revenge was sweet?" Mark asked.

Derek growled. "You aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

Mark just shrugged before turning and preparing to leave. But Derek wasn't done yet.

"Revenge will only make you just like the person or group you are trying to kill!" Derek shouted, making Mark look back.

"What did you say?" Ensign Kururugi asked.

"Revenge will only make you just as bad as those who killed the ones you were close to." Derek growled again. "No one gets a good feeling from completing a revenge act. Look at Akira. And Shinn. Both of them wanted revenge, but you know what? They never got that revenge. Why? Because they realized it would be a hallow victory."

Mark was just staring at Derek before he huffed once. "You are just pitying me, aren't you?"

Derek looked at him in shock. "What?! No! I'm not pitying you at all!" He exclaimed as Mark looked away.

"Pity is the last thing I need right now…" Mark murmured before he left, making Derek clench his hands before he relaxed them.

'_Bruce…where you unhappy with your revenge? Or was I mistaken…'_ He wondered as he recalled his friend who had been obsessed with avenging his lover.

He hoped that he would be able to save Ensign Kururugi from heading down the path that had cost him his friend…

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

The colony was safe for the time being, but soon, a threat would come that not even Earth would be able to ignore…

And this would involve Kira Yamato himself…

* * *

><p><em>Flagship<em>

Grand Admiral Kalgahn looked back at the holographic images of a shadowy figure with a skeptical look. "Are you sure that we should do this?" He asked.

"_Yes,_" The figure said, "_Kira Yamato was the one responsible for ending both Bloody Valentine Wars, thanks to his advance Gundam unit the Freedom. He is a highly skilled pilot and a powerful Newtype. We must capture him while we still can._"

The Grand Admiral agreed the plan had some merit, but he was still hesitant "You have been pressing for Kira Yamato's capture since the planning of the operation began," he said. "Yet you must know that Kira Yamato will likely never join us willingly, and even then how can we be sure the Freedom pilot will not turn against us?"

The shadowy figure let out a cruel chuckle "_Leave that to me,_" he said, "_I have already gotten the approval of the Emperor... we are sending the _Acheron _as we speak._"

The Grand Admiral looked surprised, before he smirked "So the Devil is coming out of his den?" he asked, and the figure nodded.

"_Indeed, as are his demons._" He said, "_They will be arriving within 48 hours, they will be traveling via FTL. They will take command of the operation, the Devil himself is more than a match for Kira Yamato... I am sure of it._"

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_Pentagon_

Defense Secretary Keller looked out his window at the oncoming storm. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the building closed up for the lashing of rain to come.

So far, everything had gone smoothly with New Juneau sealing itself off, but according to the colony's sensors, the GENESIS Satellite was in the process of being claimed by the Zaigon Empire for possible salvage.

He smirked at the recollection of what they had installed in the satellite. In a few days of being abandoned, the colony was to blow apart. And that time was now.

Sure enough, in Earth Orbit, the _Innsbruck_ was underway with the salvaged satellite, only for something to go wrong.

A series of explosions rocked the satellite, separating the barrel from the main body while the mirrors were shattered by the force. In addition, the main area was disconnected from the connecting spars that latched it together with the main barrel. Icelina was shocked, but not surprised that NASA had prepared for such an event.

Still, it meant that the satellite was now beyond salvage. The interior was most likely destroyed beyond repair and that meant that it was now incapable of being used for anything worthwhile. True, the metal could still be salvaged, but for the most part, it was mangled beyond use.

This threw their plans off, even if it was not anything vital…

Back on Earth, Keller knew when the satellite was destroyed. He had had a timer countdown set in his office for the detonation after all.

With the satellite now incapable of being salvaged, it was useless to the Zaigon as well.

But it also meant that NASA would have to rebuild the satellite once more.

While it would be hard work, again, the payoff would be worth it…

* * *

><p><em>Berlin, Germany<em>

Brett Van Marshal, a 19 year-old young man with black hair and blue eyes, looked up at where the battle in space was going on. His father was President Van Marshal, which made him the son of the German leader.

"Father…" He murmured as he gazed up at the sky.

Brett could sense that a battle was being waged, and that there were combatants that were powerful, but other than that, nothing else.

Early on in his childhood, Brett had shown signs of psychic abilities, or so it seemed, until a recent article by the late Dantes came out. After reading it, Brett had become convinced that he was a Newtype. But he was unsure still, as he thought no one else had the same abilities.

That was why he was afraid to mention it to his parents, because he was certain that they would send him away to be experimented on.

But, when the Zaigon had come around, Brett had been sure that his abilities would be used, yet no one from the military came to get him.

Therefore, he was unsure if his abilities would be useful at all. Or was he just crazy for believing that he had such abilities? The answer was just not there…

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Dearka looked out at the repair crews working on the five ships and sighed. The battles were already taking a toll on them, both mentally and physically. He was already tired from fighting for several hours in space, and that was not even counting the patrol time he had been on as well.

Next to him, Stella yawned as she rubbed her head. Like Dearka, she was tired from the constant five-hour fight, not including the patrol times. It also didn't help that Shinn had been separated from her when he had gotten locked down inside New Juneau.

Captain Arthur Trine was mulling over whether they should fight again or just run while in the bridge, and the rest of the crew was either at rest or hard at work. But all had the air of an uneasy and wary animal pursued by a predator that was relentless.

Heck, even the _Archangel_, _Constitution, Aztec, _and _Ontario_ crews and pilots were under the same air of wariness and unease!

It was like the Zaigon wanted to kill them, and yet they also wanted to toy with them.

It was driving Dearka nuts as he clenched his fists tightly to his sides. How could Zero Squad hope to win when the enemies were Newtypes?!

"Damn it!" he swore as Stella jumped a bit at his unexpected outburst. "How can we expect to win against Newtypes when they have all of these abilities that we can't counter?!"

Stella looked down.

"I don't know…" She murmured as Dearka's angry look softened at her expression.

"Stella…I'm sorry for my outburst. I am just stressed out right now, that's all." Dearka murmured as Stella nodded.

"Me too…" She muttered as she looked back out with Dearka.

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Athrun was sitting next to Heero in the pilot's lounge as the latter looked over his machine's damage on a tablet. "I still can't believe that they wiped out your best weapon…" Athrun murmured as Heero grunted.

"Hn."

"Heero?" Athrun asked as the commander looked over at him. "Is there any way that we could master the Zero System?"

"No." Heero said as Athrun looked at him in shock. "The sheer overload of information would be too much for the rest of Zero Squad's members, even with the advanced version I have now. It might not make the user go berserk, but the information overload would."

"Oh. I see…" Athrun murmured as Heero looked back at the tablet again.

"Didn't you gain the edge over a Zaigon pilot?" the admiral asked as Athrun looked back at him once more.

"I did. But that was because of my SEED." Athrun explained before his eyes went wide. "Are you saying that the SEED is a way of countering Newtype abilities?!"

"Did you every train against Commander La Flaga?" Heero asked as the Coordinator nodded.

"I did several times for the research group studying Newtype abilities. Why?" Athrun inquired.

"During that training, did you sense his presence in your mind?" Heero continued.

Again, Athrun replied. "Yes. But when I went SEED, I didn't sense that."

"Then you should have the answer." The unit leader said as Athrun's eyes narrowed a bit.

"So…the SEED somehow blocks Newtype abilities…" He mused as Heero nodded.

"From what you told me and what you experienced, yes, it does." The admiral replied before he went back to looking over the damage of his machine.

"But…how can we be sure it _was_ the SEED?" Athrun asked, making Heero look back again.

"We don't know. But for now, it is the only thing we have to go on. And if your experiences turn out to be consistent, we might have an edge after all." Heero noted before his eyes turned away once more…

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Tao, Liz, and Nisha all were in the bridge of the stealth-based ship as they looked over the data from Liz and Nisha's machines and battle recordings as well as the Wing.

"So…based on the Wing's data, Akira was somehow able to gain the edge over that one Zaigon pilot he was fighting…But how?" Liz asked as Tao shook her head.

"I don't know…but based on what Athrun said, he could tell that Akira had somehow gone SEED, so that could be how he was able to fight back at last." The commander mused as Nisha sighed.

"But how do we know it was the SEED that gave Aki' that edge?" he asked.

"That's just it. We don't. Until Akira wakes up, we can only speculate at this point." Tao replied as the Virtue's pilot nodded.

"Agreed."

Liz looked out at the colony hanger they were currently in. "The Zaigon want to attack us and gain our resources. But if they win, then what resources would _we_ have? And why do they want our resources anyway?" she asked as Tao joined her.

"I don't know, Liz." She murmured. "But, if we can somehow gain a prisoner, we might be able to figure out why they want our resources."

"That will be easier said than done." Nisha remarked as he too joined them.

Liz and Tao did not bother to disagree with them.

* * *

><p><em>Minerva<em>

Nicol was writing out more music as Meyrin came up beside him. "You ok?" She asked as Nicol looked at her and smiled weakly.

"If you are." He replied as she laughed a bit.

"Writing more music?" Meyrin asked as she looked at his sheets of music.

Nicol nodded. "Yep. It's a great way to relieve stress and take my mind off of combat." He explained as she picked up loose sheet of paper.

"What song are you writing?"

"Well, I don't have a name for this one yet. In truth, I don't know _what_ I want to call it." Nicol said sadly as he looked down at the song.

"Well, whatever you call it, it will be nice." Meyrin assured him as she smiled at him before leaving.

Nicol smiled back as she left, but deep down, he was still nervous about the battles to come…

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

President Allen looked up at the stars above the complex, worried about her unit. In all of her years as being president, she had never felt so helpless before. True, she was doing much more than she would when she was on the battlefield, but the battlefield was where she felt she made the most difference. It helped the American people relate to her, their leader, and as such, made her a more realistic person that she would have been had she not gone into battle in the last two wars.

But now, here she was, a leader who saw combat, stranded on Earth, away from the battlefields where there were others risking life and limb to save their home. She wanted to be a part of that so badly! And yet, she couldn't.

It was so frustrating for her, but she did not dwell on it too much. The nation needed her at the moment, and being in battle was not where she could do that effectively.

Still, the feeling of combat was in her blood, and it was hard to ignore…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Zero Squad gains a new ally who had recently come back from Earth, while a new threat from the Zaigon is on its way. And more Newtypes from around Earth are beginning to show their abilities...<p>

Time for an explanation. Brett Van Marshal is a Newtype who will be joining in on the conflict later on. But for now, he is just a minor character until then. Now, as for Heero, he is not weak. In fact, it is far from that. But you have to consider, he never fought against Newtypes before, so that puts him at a disadvantage, even with the edge the Zero System gives him. I wanted to let you all know before chapter 9, in which Heero gets beaten very soundly. Even with all of his harsh training from his father and Doctor J, Heero was never trained to fight against Newtypes. So therefore, he has to learn a whole new style of fighting in order to fight back. Basically, Heero has to learn to fight all over again, but in terms of fighting against Newtypes. I hope to develop him into a well-rounded pilot this way. Please understand I know Heero is very strong, but how can he win if he never fought against a Newtype? XP!

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	99. GSZ Phase 8: L4 Sanctuary

**Chapter eight is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**gameziod: Well, sorry, but there is nothing like that happening.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Well, he will be different from Sasuke too. XD!**

**MWSeraph: Oh, I plan for Zero to have more weapons than just pistols. XD! Well, as for the next part of this arc, there will be ground battles and people fighting on foot, not in mobile suits. As for Kururugi, well, he already has a new machine. XD! Glad you like it though!**

**reverse-read: Oh, there will be. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Glad you like it. XD!**

**vanguardcommander: Glad you could catch up! XD! Glad to have another reader too! Sorry you had to pull all-nighters, but that is what happens. XD! Keep reading!**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.******

* * *

><p>Phase Eight: L4 Sanctuary<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The L4 colonies were on edge as the Zaigon ships approached their location, each citizen and military member aware of the threat that they now faced.

And none were more aware than Zero Squad…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Derek Lockheed looked out at Ensign Kururugi, who was in the shooting range to try and improve his accuracy. Of course, he was failing as usual.

Sighing, Derek decided to enter the shooting range. Not only did he need to practice his shooting as well, but it would give him a chance to give the ensign some pointers on how to shoot more accurately.

Mark looked back as he heard Derek's voice. "You need to try holding your gun steady."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mark asked with a growl.

Derek just sighed as he grabbed his own gun. "Just watch." He instructed as he reached a target as well.

In three shots, Derek hit the heart three times. Then he looked back at Mark. "You see? I kept my aim steady. It wasn't jumping all over the place like yours is."

Mark just huffed. "So my way of shooting is wrong then?"

"No." Derek replied with a growl. "You just need to keep you aim, and therefore your gun, steady. Then you won't be shooting all over the place. You might be able to get a hit on the Zaigon machines the next time we fight if you try it."

Mark raised an eyebrow at the idea.

"You'll see what I mean then." Derek said as he grabbed some ear protectors and goggles before he began to shoot himself.

As Mark watched the Natural shoot, he could see how the lieutenant's shots were much more accurate than his own. Perhaps there was something to trying that trick after all…

* * *

><p><em>Northern Alliance<em>

The ship was en route to the L4 colonies, where it was confirmed that Zero Squad was located. On board, Commander Winstone narrowed his eyes as he saw the Zaigon ship fleet approaching from the left side of the colonies. Luckily, his ship had not been picked up as they had made sure to stay out of the radar range so far.

It was not hard to find a space in the hanger in which to dock. But it was going to be hard to fight back against the Zaigon…

"Sir, we have docked according to procedure." The helmsman said as the commander nodded.

"Good. I will be heading out to meet with the other members of Zero Squad in a few minutes. Until I get back, you are in charge." Commander Winstone replied as he prepared to leave.

As soon as he left, the commander was allowed to reflect on the person he had left in charge of the CRLS on Earth. Donnelly was a good man, and a skilled strategist, so he could handle the fleet while Commander Winstone was in space.

'_Hmph. I'm getting soft in my old age.'_ The commander thought with a smirk as he closed his eyes. _'But no matter. The Zaigon will be a much tougher opponent that Yuna was when the fleet fought against him one year ago.'_

* * *

><p><em>Constitution<em>

Tao had by now entered the medical bay when she saw Akira sitting up. A groan escaped him as he held his head in his hands.

"Akira!" She exclaimed as she drifted over to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a full-on semi…" The lieutenant groaned as he fell back against the pillows of his bed. "My head hurts like it is on fire…"

"Well, that is because you entered a state that was confirmed with Sergeant Chris Dante of ORB. In the First BV War's last battle, the sergeant experienced a sudden burst of energy that lasted for a minute before he passed out. We were able to figure out that he had somehow pushed himself beyond what his SEED could do alone. And thanks to the data recorded from that time, we were able to confirm that you had entered the same state." The doctor replied as he entered the medical bay.

Akira just looked back at him. "What?"

"You pushed yourself beyond what your SEED alone could handle." The doctor repeated. "The same thing happened with Sergeant Dante back in the last battle of the First BV War."

"Could you please tone it down?" The NAZAFT pilot moaned as he covered his head with a pillow.

Tao was concerned when the doctor looked back at her. "Don't worry. Everything is a bit hyper sensitive for the time being. It will wear down when he recovers enough."

The sub-commander of Zero Squad nodded before she looked back out one of the windows of the ship.

So far, the newest arrival to Zero Squad, Derek Lockheed, had not yet reported to the ship, but then again, he had been spending a lot of time with Ensign Kururugi lately. She sighed. He would report in sooner or later, she figured. After all, he knew what ship he was supposed to be on at the moment anyway…

Sure enough, Derek was soon on the ship, a grin on his face. "Ma'am!" He exclaimed as he saluted her.

Tao laughed as she waved it off. "At ease, Derek. We're not on the battlefield yet, and besides, we're off duty anyway."

Derek just laughed with her before he became serious. "I just wish I had been there to help in the battle of the Nexus Federation. Then maybe we wouldn't have lost the colonies." He replied as Tao sighed.

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway." She replied. "Even with your skills, there would have been only so much that you could handle, and the Zaigon are capable of things we normal humans aren't. I take it you read the report I sent you?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He replied before he looked out the window of the bridge. "I can't believe that the Zaigon are so much stronger than even Zero Squad, and they are much stronger than Mu, Kira, and Flay as Newtypes."

"Yes. But you do know that a genetic profiling of you revealed you have the SEED and the possibility of Newtype abilities as well." Tao reminded him as Derek grinned a bit.

Under new laws passed, with the discovery of Newtypes and the SEED Factor, every soldier and citizen of America had to undergo a genetic profiling to see if they had the SEED or Newtype abilities, or rather, the potential to unlock each of those abilities. And a large amount of Americans had been found to be SEED holders, much to the surprise of the United Nations. While a small percent had Newtype abilities that could be tapped under the right conditions, even fewer held both marker types.

Derek was one of those select few who had both genetic marker types.

Of course, the testing of every citizen of America was only 25% complete, but if what the markers showed was true, then up to 80% of the American population could be found to have the SEED Factor, the most of any nation.

"I know. But I never really used my SEED much in the last war…" Derek murmured as he looked down at the floor.

"That is not what matters. What matters is that you have the ability to tap it as well as possibly develop Newtype abilities." Tao assured him as Derek then laughed.

"You're right. I need to remember that!" He replied in a chipper tone before he became serious again. "But in all honesty, I doubt my Newtype abilities will be of much help. I mean, I was just able to sense a threat, but barely. I have already been confirmed to be developing Newtype abilities, but there is not much else I can do."

Tao nodded before she turned and left the bridge, leaving Derek by himself. Alone at last, he finally sighed. He recalled the newest operations force that had been created, and how he had been told to keep it a secret from even Zero Squad's leaders. Then again, it was to be expected because it was a top-secret program in the U.S. Military.

The Newtype Research and Anti-Zaigon Special Operations Force was a research program and military force dedicated to studying Newtypes and their abilities as well as trying to find ways to counter the Zaigon attackers. Of course, there were strict protocols in place for the project leaders to follow, and the main ones were no experimenting on normal humans to make them Newtypes, and no claiming Newtypes were the perfect weapons. The project was strictly research and development for new technologies. Some of the other protocols were just as harsh as the main ones, if not more so, Derek knew as well.

If any project leader was found to be trying to gain Newtypes for the project against their will, the military leaders would reserve the right to expose the project and all of its top-secret research to the public, which would put the project leader in the spotlight and therefore, in the path of the president's rage.

Another protocol that was even worse was if a SEED user was found to be under experimentation to force that SEED user to become a Newtype as well. The same thing would happen, but the person responsible would be brought to trial under the United Nations instead of the U.S. Courts.

Already some of the research had found that DRAGOONs were effective weapons to be used by Newtypes, as the high spatial awareness of the Newtype allowed him or her to move the remote weapons to the right locations at the right time. Heero Yuy was an exception to this research though, as he could use DRAGOONs as well, but he relied on the Zero System to control the bits while he directed the system to move the weapons to the spots where they were needed the most. Therefore, the researchers did not feel the need to take data from Heero Yuy and his machine.

Derek sighed as he looked back out the bridge window. He was to study any SEED users and Newtypes to gain an idea of what they were each capable of, and so far, he had found nothing worth mentioning save for that Athrun, Akira, and Chris all experienced no Newtype presence in their minds when their SEEDs were active. That gave him an interesting theory.

'_Based on what Admiral Zala said, and what happened to both Lieutenant Nishikama and Sergeant Dante, perhaps the SEED can block Newtype abilities. Of course, that is just a theory at the moment, but who knows? It may be true.'_ He mused as he looked at the shape of the _Minerva_ next to the ship.

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

President Allen was now feeling even more frustrated as she lay there that night, her room in the hotel dark.

She looked over at the clock, which read _11:31_. Turning over, she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. It was like her mind was on overdrive. She felt like a soldier that couldn't settle down after being sent home from the war.

Finally sitting up, she put her head in her hands as she sighed. Why couldn't she settle down? Why was it so hard to stay calm and in command when on Earth? And why couldn't she accept that Zero Squad was capable of fighting on without her?

Looking back at her picture of her family, the president sighed before she picked it up and held it over her face as she lay back down on her bed.

"Mom…Dad…Andrew…what would you guys do in a situation like this?" She asked no one in particular. There was no answer.

Setting the photo down, President Allen sighed and was finally able to fall asleep…

-_Dream-_

_President Allen looked around, suddenly seeing that she was in nothing but blackness. Looking down, she saw that she was in her flight suit before she looked back up. She was now confused and a bit scared before she thought she saw a light. Turning back, the president threw up her hands to shield her eyes from the sudden flare of light. When it died down, President Allen could see that it was the blurry glass of her last dream. Behind it were the leaders who had made history in the past, but amongst them was one more. The form was in shadow however, and she was unable to see much of it, save for the fact that it was female and was wearing a flight uniform of some kind._

_She put her hands on the glass, only for it to shatter, taking the images with it. What did that mean? Before she could get the answer, the light flared into existence again. President Allen looked back, only to see what appeared to be her father before her. He smiled, reaching out a hand to her, but something flared inside her, telling her to back away. She did so, only for her father's image to become ash, and blowing away in an unseen breeze._

_Now President Allen was wary of the light as it appeared again. But this time, the light seemed to radiate a soft glow instead. Something about the glow was calming to her, she realized before the light faded again, and she was left in solid darkness before everything went black…_

_-End Dream-_

Gasping, the president sat upright in bed, her eyes alert for anything strange. But there was nothing. Sighing with relief, the American leader fell back into bed.

'_What was that dream? And who was that image I saw there…'_ she wondered as she fell asleep again…

* * *

><p><strong>IZF <em>Acheron<em>**

**_Outside New Juneau_**

Moving alongside a larger _Olympus-_class Fleet Battleship, a smaller ship was slowly moving next to it. It was small in comparison to other Zaigon Warships, barely reaching 700 Meters in length alone. Standing on the bridge of the small ship, was a lone figure who wore a black and red version of the Zaigon Commander uniform with a black jacket, looking to be in his mid twenties with short spiked black hair, and crimson red eyes.

"New Juneau, hu?" The man said, nodding. "Looks nice enough... Lucy, how are the men?"

Appearing on a holographic Pedestal appeared a holographic figure of a woman who had data streaming across her body, but still maintaining short neck-length red hair and bright blue eyes. "All forces are present and accounted for," 'Lucy' said. "They just await your word."

The figure nodded "Good, tell Griffon team to begin the infiltration. They are to sneak and open the main gates to New Juneau for the Mobile Suit Forces to mobilize. However tell them to keep in mind our goal is _not _to capture New Juneau, we are here for one target and one target only, and then we fall back." He then sent a small glare "And please _remind _them that if I find anyone killing civilians, I will execute them myself, on the spot need be, I will be heading out to help the Commando's once the doors are open."

Lucy smiled and nodded "Will do Commander," she said, "Sending orders now, Operation: Snatch is go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several Minutes Later<em>**

**_New Juneau Interior_**

Kira was in the hotel when he sensed something, his eyes widening as he looked towards the sealed blast doors. Almost at once, there was a powerful shockwave of energy that hit him and the hanger crew. The powerful energy was piercing his mind in the same manner Trieze's had during the last BV War. Crying out, Kira grabbed his head before he went unconscious. The hanger crew was also knocked out by the psychic wave of energy, but that was only the beginning…

In the main office, the colony commander suddenly looked up as the breaching siren began to sound. All over the colony, red lights flashed as the colony sky turned from the usual blue and white to a black that revealed all of space. The NAZAFT leader stared in shock before she realized that the colony had been breached.

"No!" She exclaimed before running to the main monitors that showed the security of the colony. In the hanger she could see space-suited forms entering, armed with nasty looking machine guns. The main doors to the colony were opening, allowing Zaigon M.S access into the colony. Her blue eyes went wide upon seeing the intruders. This was not good, and it meant only one thing.

"They breached New Juneau's defenses…" She murmured before the colony's internal lockdown system kicked in. In the event of a colony breach by enemy units, New Juneau locked down all buildings and hallways, which meant that no one could get in or out from the inside either.

But in this case, the enemy was walking around freely, and with people still out in the streets, that meant… "NO! They can't!" She shouted... but, that did not happen. Surprisingly, the Zaigon simply _ignored _the civilians, aside from firing off a few shots in the air to warn them off, and most of the Civilians followed this as they backed off and hid in alleyways while the NAZAFT military personnel, armed with their own weapons, began to fight back, but did little as the enemy attackers trudged on forward as an elite fighting force.

The enemy was fanning out, looking for one person in particular, but as to whom, the NAZAFT commander had no idea.

Shinn was with Kira when he saw the other Nexus officer grab his head and cry out in pain before he went slack and fell unconscious. Grabbing Kira, Shinn hefted the admiral to his feet when he sensed something. There was that sharp pain in his head again before he turned around and saw several space-suited figures entering the hotel lobby. Civilians hit the deck as the Zaigon opened fire, targeting all of the military officers around them. Once they were dead, and the civilians were on the ground cowering in fear, the attackers looked at Shinn and Kira.

The Nexus Army colonel shivered as he felt the leader's gaze on him, something... there was something about this man... a power he had never felt before, like Newtype presence that was almost suffocating. His eyes were wide and shaking as the enemy pointed at him and Kira.

"_Hand over Admiral Kira Yamato,_" The leader said, "_I would prefer not to kill you, so don't make me._"

Shinn felt a growl escape him as he gave the most unexpected response. "Never!" He hissed, surprising even himself.

The man was silent for a moment "_Then, I am sorry._" The man said as he raised up a gun and fired at Shinn. Dropping the unconscious admiral to the floor, Shinn took the initiative and grabbed his own gun before firing on the enemy leader. The two were engaged in a bullet fight before something hot pierced Shinn's shoulder. Crying out, Shinn grabbed his now bleeding shoulder, dropping his gun as he did so.

The figure acted fast, as kicked away Shinn's gun from his grasp, and pointed his weapon right at Shinn's head. "_Secure Admiral Yamato,_" He ordered to his men, as they picked up the uncontentious form of Kira off of the ground. Shinn tried to stop them, but the man pressed his gun against his head. "I won't let you take Kira!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"_Too late, he's already ours._" The leader said, as he began to pull the trigger.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the attackers were heading to the hanger, an unconscious Kira Yamato and the Freedom in their possession. In their wake, they left countless injured soldiers and a few civilians, among them Colonel Shinn Asuka…<p>

Shinn groaned as he lay in a pool of his own blood. While the shot had missed his head, he had gotten hit in the side instead, which was even worse in his opinion. That meant that, without immediate medical attention, he could possibly bleed out and die from blood loss.

Almost at once, his training from his time with Zero Squad kicked in, and he began to remove his jacket to use to bandage his own wounds, just like Heero had taught him. If he could do that, then his chances of survival went up greatly, he figured.

Once he had managed to wrap his jacket, now torn in two, around his wounds, the colonel got to his feet and managed to make his way outside, where there were cries of pain from the injured and possibly dying. The attackers were strict and effective, striking only military targets and leaving the civilians alone, not to say there were some civilains injured, but it looked as if they were simply hit in the crossfire, and were not deliberately targeted.

However, this simply raised more questions for Shinn. Why did the Attackers leave? They could of just taken the colony, yet they didn't. And why did they want the admiral? What was it that drew them to him?

Shinn looked around, his red eyes taking in the sight of the blood-spattered streets, which were now filled with ambulances and medical personnel. Even military vehicles from NAZAFT and NASA were there, each one loading up with injured and dying personnel.

A NAZAFT officer saw the injured Shinn and ran over to him. "Colonel Asuka! You're hurt!" She exclaimed as Shinn tried to wave her off.

"I'll be fine. There're others in more need of help than me." He said, but the medic was not having a word of it.

"You need to get treated now. That side wound is pretty bad, and you might pass out any minute."

Sure enough, Shinn felt light-headed before the medic grabbed him and lay him down on a gurney before he could protest. Sighing, Shinn relented and let her treat him. At least it would give him some time to think about why the Zaigon were after Kira…

* * *

><p><em>L4 Colonies<em>

"They WHAT?!" Heero exclaimed as the image of Shinn, now bandaged, nodded.

"_That's right, sir."_ Shinn explained as the rest of the unit was staring in shock. _"The Zaigon just breached New Juneau's blast doors and came in here like they owned the place. They opened fire... but they didn't target the civilians deliberatly, only aiming for military personnel and targets before they came and took Admiral Kira Yamato. Then they just left."_

"They took Kira?!" Athrun demanded. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

"_I did the best I could, alright?!"_ Shinn snapped back. _"Given how it was a surprise to even New Juneau's residents, I did the best I could with the circumstances as they were! I couldn't do any more than what I did!"_

Athrun growled, but let off on the argument. He knew that there was not much more Shinn could have done, so he let the argument drop.

Heero looked back at Athrun before looking back at Cagalli, who had this livid look on her face. He sighed before looking back at Shinn. "You did the best you could, given the circumstances. That is all that we can ask. However, it is disturbing that they took Kira. Where are they taking him?"

"_I don't know."_ Shinn replied as he looked down. _"They didn't say, not as though they would anyway. And I didn't bother to question why they wanted him. I just reacted, and that was all I could do."_

"Then just rest and recover for now. We will be at New Juneau soon, if they don't repair the blast doors that is." Heero replied before Shinn saluted.

"_Yes, sir."_

The line went dead, but something was bothering Heero as he looked back at where the PLANTs were located.

'_Why do they want Kira?'_

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

"WHAT?!" President Allen screamed as she looked at the image of Defense Secretary Keller on her main screen. "Are you serious?! The Zaigon breached New Juneau's defenses?!

"_Yes, they did. And according to Zero Squadron colonel, Shinn Asuka, they took with them the Nexus Admiral, Kira Yamato, who is a registered Newtype."_ The older man replied as the president fell back in her seat.

"No…" She murmured as the other UN leaders in the same room looked at each other.

"This is not good." President Van Marshal mused as he looked back at the UN Secretary General himself.

"_But that's just part of it."_ Defense Secretary Keller continued."_In a way, we should be thankful, Zaigon forces only targeted military personnel and anyone who attempted to attack them. Only a few dozen civilians were wounded. But still a lot of people were killed, mostly military personnel, they've lost roughly ten thousand servicemen. But then... they just left, they didn't even try to take the colony, they just took Kira and left._"

"This doesn't make sense!" Prime Minister Warson exclaimed, "Why would Zaigon leave New Juneau when they had it in their grasp? And why just target Kira Yamato for capture?" No one wanted to even know the answer…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aprilius One<em>**

The ships of the first Zaigon attack fleet were now around and in the former Nexus Federation airspace, which gave them control of all the colonies. This naturally was not good news for the citizens of the PLANT colonies. The people of the PLANT's were expecting the Zaigon to come in, induct slave labor, with the citizens as the slaves, and Zaigon as their new masters.

However... they were surprised as that was not the case. Zaigon mobilized and took control of the PLANT's, establishing Aprilius One as their H.Q of the PLANT colonies. However the man who had become the 'Governor' of the PLANT's, one Desmond Fantala, had released information which asured the people they would not introduce Slave Labor, claiming that they had no need of such resources considering they had autonomous machines to do such work for them. He simply assured them that their lives would continue as normally, just as long as they did not attempt to rise against them.

Although it was not as bad as they had feared it would of been, the former citizens of the Nexus Federation found themselves needing to obey new laws, ones which suppressed many of the rights they had gained when they were recognized by the UN as a legitimate nation. Freedom to bare arms, speech, press and many others. The only news that was allowed was that which was funded by Zaigon, and all types of firearms and weapons in the PLANT's were confiscated by Zaigon soldiers, including Nexus Mobile Suits that were captured and repainted in Zaigon colors and insignias.

Sitting in his 'castle' of what once was the Council room of the PLANT Council, Governor Desmond Fantala leaned back in one of the chairs looking over the spoils of what was aquired by Zaigon. "Many ships and Mobile Suits were captured by our forces when we took control," he said to the holographic image of Admiral Diheat. "Mobile Suits, Ships, weapons... all of which are being reconfigured for Zaigon use."

"_Good,_" Diheat said, "_Once they have been refit with Zaigon standards, we will deploy them back into service. We will need all the ships we can, regardless of where they were originally made._"

"The people will try to resist us over time," Desmond warned, but Diheat scoffed at that.

"_They will always try,_" he said, "_But they will discover their efforts are futile. We have the largest military force in the solar system, any attack they commit against us would be but a pinprick to our war machine._" He then looked at the Governor "_I picked you for Governor as I knew you would keep them in line, Desmond._" He said, "_Do not disappoint me._"

Desmond smirked "I will not, Admiral." He said, letting out a mock salute "Seig Zaigon."

* * *

><p><em>United States<em>

By now, the attack on New Juneau had been made public by the American government, and as such, was being called the New Juneau Massacre by the nation's citizens. Many Americans were outraged that New Juneau had been breached and the unarmed civilians attacked mercilessly. The nation's citizens were now calling for Zaigon blood to be spilled, but the American government refused to heed those calls, for they were worried as to how the Zaigon would react to a sudden attack like that. It would also put more people in danger of being hurt if they attacked, as the Zaigon would launch an invasion, and as such, the government had to be wary of what they did next.

Vice-President Young sighed as he looked out at the people gathering outside the White House gates. Many of them were holding signs that called for an attack on the Zaigon Empire, but unlike what they wanted, the American government officials did _not_ want to attack. That was the last thing they needed to do. Sure, the nation was in danger of an attack, but they were not exactly at war at the moment since no one from the nation had been killed in a direct attack.

He recalled the words of the Congressional leaders concerning that.

"_Only if the American homeland is attacked directly will be intervene and declare war."_

But what made things all the more difficult was the fact that New Juneau was up in space and not on Earth in American boundaries. In effect, an American _state_ had been _attacked_, and yet the Congress leaders refused to declare war. It was making things far more difficult than they needed to be. While New Juneau was not located on Earth, it was still an American state, which meant that the nation _had_ been attacked directly.

'_Trying to claim that the New Juneau Massacre was in a colony is insane. Most of those a****** know that New Juneau is a state, and yet they claim it was only a warning. It could be interpreted as such, but at the same time, it could be interpreted as an attack. We will have to be careful on how we react to this from here on…'_ The vice-president mused as he looked back at the American flag on the Oval Office wall.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Many Americans, Mexicans, and Canadians were pissed as hell as they watched the injured get transported to already overflowing hospitals as well as other, more makeshift locations and structures. Even the colony commander was pissed as hell, but at least she was not one of the injured or dying.

Shinn sat on a cot that was in a hotel lobby, where there were several other injured citizens and soldiers. His shoulder was bandaged as was his side, his jacket and shirt completely missing. He had in his hands his gun, which was covered in his blood, now long dried from air exposure.

Gritting his teeth, the colonel clenched his fists at the fact that he had been unable to protect Admiral Yamato. How could he be a member of Zero Squad when he was unable to protect one of the most important members?!

'_I failed in my mission, and now I can't bear to face Heero. Who knows how badly he will yell at me? Maybe I should just quit while I am ahead…'_ The Nexus Army colonel thought sadly before he heard a nurse next to him.

"Well, it looks like you are healing quite nicely." She commented as Shinn grunted.

"Yeah…but some Zero Squad member I am. I was unable to protect Admiral Yamato, and now I can't even bear to face down Heero when he gets here. I might as well quit the unit while I'm ahead…" Shinn replied in a sad tone.

"I don't think Heero would appreciate you leaving." The nurse replied as Shinn looked at her. "The whole time the unit has been here, when the Admiral came down to get treated for injuries suffered during training, he had nothing but good things to say about you and the rest of the unit. Sure, the way he says them might not sound like praise, but I know what he was trying to say."

"So? That was during training and during easier missions. This is far different from that." Shinn shot back as the nurse sighed.

"Look, I know that what I am saying sounds like a story, but it is true. He really does think very highly of you and the rest of the unit. The fact that you guys seem to adapt very quickly is what he has commented on very frequently. He even said that it was a good trait to have in any battle." The nurse said as Shinn looked at her.

"Thanks…" He murmured with a small smile, even if it was forced. Like she could tell it was…

The nurse smiled back and then left, leaving Shinn alone again. His smile faded instantly as he sighed and looked down again. Heero thought highly of him? Yeah right…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Derek looked back at Mark, who was still training away with his gun. However, his shots seemed to be more on target lately, which Derek had to consider a good thing, hopefully.

Mark could feel the lieutenant's gaze on him, but he did his best to ignore it. He had recently been practicing with his aim, and it had improved a good margin since he had last been in the shooting range.

But at the same time, the ensign's mind was on why the Zaigon wanted Admiral Kira Yamato. Sure, he was a powerful Newtype, but he also had the SEED Factor, which made his Newtype abilities weaker than Commander La Flaga's. The report he had been sent by Admirals Zala and Yuy had been about how the two mutations were supposed to react to each other in theory, but it was just that, theory.

"So, did you read the reports?" Derek asked as Mark set his gun down and looked back at him,

"I did." The ensign replied with a growl. "Why?"

"Don't you think it is interesting, how the SEED and Newtype abilities are supposed to interact?" the Natural asked.

"So? Why would it be interesting?" Mark inquired as he walked over to the NASA officer.

Derek looked back at him with a contemplating look on his face. "The SEED, according to the report, is supposed to, in theory, dilute Newtype abilities while the Newtype abilities prevent the SEED from being able to evolve, as was confirmed by studies done on Sergeant Chris Dante of ORB. In addition, the recent battles have brought forth a new theory, that the SEED can block Newtype abilities, but there is limited evidence of this. The other two have much more evidence to back them up, but not much more than we have with the SEED blocks Newtype theory." The naval officer replied.

"I understand that part, but what about Newtypes themselves as well as the SEED users themselves?" Mark asked.

"That is another part of the report. I assume you didn't get to reading that yet?" Derek asked.

A shake from Mark's head confirmed his answer.

"Thought so." Derek sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Newtypes have been studied, and even though we have very limited data, they have been confirmed to have the ability to sense others in their presence, use DRAGOONs without any effort, as well as telepathically talk with one another. As for the SEED users, it has been confirmed that they have the ability to see patterns that no one else can see, as well as react with reflexes that are 1.5 times faster than normal pilots, both Natural and Coordinator alike."

Mark nodded in understanding. But Derek was far from done. "In addition to that, the SEED users often enter SEED in two ways. The first is when the user resolves to either defend an ally or kill an enemy. That is when the SEED appears and just bounces once before exploding. The second way is when the user enters battle with a particularly string resolve to kill or defend. Then the SEED will spin and explode with a vertical ring to it. However, when the SEED evolves, that is when the user pushes himself or herself beyond what the SEED can offer. The SEED will then pulse three times before shattering to reveal a pulsating light that will pulse three times before flaring into a nova. That is when STAR Mode is achieved. And just so you know, the STAR Mode is the evolved state of the SEED."

"I read the report on that, but nothing else really." Mark admitted as he looked down.

"It happens. You were just busy." Derek assured the other pilot as Mark looked at him for a second before shoving the Natural's hand off of his shoulder.

Derek smiled to himself as he watched Mark leave. The fact that he had managed to lay a hand on the ensign's shoulder at all was a good sign in many ways. It meant that he was slowly beginning to accept their help, even if he didn't want to admit it…

* * *

><p><em>Northern Alliance<em>

Commander Winstone by now had returned from the meeting with the other Zero Squad members, and was on edge himself.

It was hard to believe that Admiral Yamato had been captured. The news scared him to be honest. No one had been expecting the attack on New Juneau, and now the fleet that had captured the admiral was on its way to the L4 colonies. Who knew how skilled these guys were?

That was the one unknown that made him and the other members worried beyond normal means…

* * *

><p><strong><em>IZS Acheron<em>**

Kira groaned as he came to, opening his violet eyes as he looked around. Everything was blurry, but he could still see shapes and colors. One shape approached him, and the admiral blinked his eyes a few times to try and make it out.

'_Shinn…?'_ He thought hazily, but the form laughed, revealing it was not the colonel.

"Well... I have been told I do look somewhat like the Colonel," The form remarked, as Kira stared at him with a glazed over eyes, "But alas I am not Shinn... in fact, I believe he was killed in the attack."

Kira's eyes became wide as his vision suddenly cleared, revealing a young man of about 25 years old with black hair in spikes and red eyes, similar to Shinn's, however his black hair was done in shorter spikes, not nearly as long as Shinn's. And upon a closer look, he could see the Zaigon insignias on his uniform. "Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, "I am Jaden Takeo... though most of my comrades call me the Devil of Pylos. And you, must be Nexus Admiral Kira Yamato, pilot of the oh-so infamous Freedom Gundam, and a founding member of Zero Squad."

"What do you want with me?" Kira demanded as he tried to move, but found that he couldn't.

Jaden smiled a bit "Well... the official story is simple." He said, "You Kira Yamato, are a powerful Newtype, probably among the B Rank, possibly A Rank. Therefore, the Zaigon High Command view you as both a threat should you serve the Earth Forces... yet an invaluable asset if you could be turned to our way of thinking, making you a prized addition to our assaults on earth."

Kira growled "Like I would join you" he hissed back.

"Naturally," Jaden said, seeming to shake his head. "So idealistic, aren't you though? My intel on you may be out of date, but you seem to not have changed... you refuse to kill people who fight, claiming that you can solve all of the world's problems on your own. The galaxy is not as black and white as you think."

Kira just growled again, believing he was being mocked.

"Don't get so angry, if anything I would like to applauded your skills," Jaden said, causing Kira to look a bit surprised "You have defeated many enemies without killing them... that in itself is a good skill for one like you to have. But you need to realize that something... you cannot help but to perminantly put an enemy down... because sometimes if you don't kill your enemy there and then... they could come back to haunt you."

They remained silent for a few moments, before Jaden spoke again "Anyways... that is the _official _reason you are being captured," he said. "But really... Zaigon doesn't need you at all. They have plenty of aces who have skills to rival your own... the real reason we spent all of these resources to catch you? ...well, a good old friend of the Emperors is just _dying _ to meet you, and the Emperor promised he would bring you to him... alive."

"Who?" Kira asked, and Jaden just chuckled. "You will find out soon enough," he said as he stood up. "You'll be kept locked up in here for a while, don't worry we'll send you your meals, we're not the monsters you think we are... I hope that you will someday view me as not your enemy... but as your ally." With that, Jaden left, leaving Kira alone in his cell.

The Devil of Plyos made his way down the halls of the _Acheron_, a serious look on his face. He knew it would be difficult to have Kira turned to his side, but he knew that it must be done. If his plans are to come to fruit then Kira Yamato _must _be on their side otherwise they would be thrown out of wack, however he knew that either way, the rest of Zero Squadron would follow him back to Mars to 'rescue' their precious commander and friend.

In his cell, Kira grunted as he recalled what Jaden Takeo had said to him. _'If he thinks that I am still like that, he is wrong. I dropped that act over a year ago, so he is wrong about me trying to keep the enemy alive.'_

And it was true. Kira was no longer averse to killing.

'_I just hope that the others will be able to pick up the tracker's signal…'_ Kira thought sadly as he looked back over his shoulder at where it was located.

He could recall when Heero had introduced the tracker/tracer idea, and how each member was to have the small microchip implanted between their shoulder blades with a small wire/antenna sticking out from where the end was near the surface. The wire also served as a micro-thin camera lens, which allowed Zero Squad to gather data via real-time recordings as well.

With the small computer onboard having the Zero System installed onboard, it was linked to Wing Zero as well as VEDA, which allowed the signal to be tracked anywhere in the world. And with the link to the Zero System on Wing Zero, VEDA could transmit the coordinates of every Zero Squad member to Heero's machine's computer, telling him where they were at all times.

But it had never been tested beyond Earth's boundaries, so Kira was not sure if the tracer/tracker could even be picked up by VEDA at such long distances.

He just hoped that it could be, otherwise he was in big trouble…

* * *

><p><em>L4 Colonies<em>

Alarms sounded as the fleet reached the borders of the L4 colony groups. In Armory One, the ships of Zero Squad were prepped for launch, as were the machines.

Among the approaching Zaigon ships, the IZS _Acheron _approached, leading the attack. Within the ships bowls in the hangar bay, Jaden looked up at a large machine in the hangar room, one with long wings which looked like they belonged to a demon, and a very sinister appearance with black and red, and topping it off with a head with a golden V-Head crest. Jaden smirked at the machine before him '_Well, Lucifer._' he thought, '_Its time we introduced ourselves to the people of Earth, eh?_'

Anyone else would of been surprised, as the machine's dark green eyes lit up as if to acknowledge his thoughts. '_I thought so._' Jaden thought as he jumped up towards the cockpit, and entered it. "Jaden Takeo," He said on the Comm. "Lucifer Gundam, ready for deployment."

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Zero Squad prepares to fight the Devil of Pylos while Kira is captured by the Zaigon Empire. New Juneau is attacked, and the Nexus Federation has a new Governor installed while Earth tries to figure out what to do next.<p>

Explanation time! The project I mentioned was the idea of MWSeraph, and is going to play a crucial role in the story as well. As Earth find more Newtypes among them, the data will be gathered and handed over to produce new weapons for Newtype use. However, there is a vital restriction on this project. Unlike in the UC Universe where Newtypes could be made artificially, here, that is illegal, and will not happen. Because of the SEED Factor and how it is the opposite of the Newtype abilities, the subjects would be killed right away here.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	100. GSZ Phase 9: Loss of Lagrange 4

**Chapter nine is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Titanic X: Oh, they will. XD!**

**gameziod: They will. XD!**

**Mandalore the freedom: Yep! XD! And Kira will, eventually. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Hey, swear away, just not at the story itself. XD! Just try to keep it in check when you do. Otherwise...well...let's just say I won't be too happy. XP!**

**Guest: Yes, they are.**

**reverse read: Well, I wanted to do that because it seemed appropriate. And well, 117Jorn created the new machine. XD! And things will get very hectic for sure. XD!**

**MWSeraph: Once more, slow down on the reviews! I mean it. Five from you is a lot. XD! Anyway, thanks for the new members. I may use them later on. But for now, I will only focus on the main ones, which are Derek, his girlfriend and her father. And I will give the commander a name soon. Just not right now. ;) And happy thanksgiving to you too. XD!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.********

********And happy Turkey Day everyone! XD! I hope you all are having a great Thanksgiving! Keep on reading and reviewing! XD!********

* * *

><p>Phase Nine: Loss of Lagrange 4<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

**BGM: 'Full Frontal' Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OST**

The _Acheron_ was now in range of the L4 colonies, and out at the very boundaries was Zero Squad. Heero sat in Wing Zero, feeling uneasy at the mere presence of the ship. Something was off about it, almost like a feeling of dread, but at the same time, not. Shivers raced down his back as he saw several unknown Zaigon machines launch into space, one of which looked like it was mix of the Epyon and a few others. And it was fast, _extremely _fast to the point it was practically leaving the others in its dust.

'_The lead machine... its moving at... at three times the speed of the others,_' Heero thought, stunned before his eyes narrowed as he readied for combat '_No matter. The fight will end here!'_

Next to him, in the Strike Raven, Flay shuddered at the presence located within that machine. It was much more powerful than the Ravius Squadron they had recently fought combined. In his Astray, Mu also shuddered, not liking the presence he was sensing.

"_Heero, guys, be careful. There's a very powerful Newtype presence in that one machine."_ Mu reported over the com-line, making Heero growl.

"So I noticed." The Admiral growled as he watched the unit approach them.

In his Raptor, Derek also shuddered, but he did not know exactly why. Sure, he had budding Newtype abilities, but that couldn't have been the reason he shuddered, was it?

"_So... Zero Squadron I presume?_" A male voice spoke over the com-lines, in an eerily calm voice which made the whole unit shudder. "_Well, it was easy enough to find you, hopefully removing you from play will be just as easy._"

"Like you could!" Heero shot back.

The voice let out a chuckle "_Oh, but I can._" He said, "_I've fought countless battles with odds worse than these, I am Zaigon's top elite pilot, entire fleets have been destroyed by me alone._"

Flaring Wing Zero's engines, Heero sped forward, just as Zero Squad followed suit. Taking out the twin beam sabers, Heero flew in fast and hard, hoping to get a hit. But then, much to his surprise, he felt this presence in his mind! Gasping, Heero pulled back, preventing himself from attacking the enemy. How was it possible that he had sensed the Newtype in his mind?! Wasn't the Zero System supposed to prevent that?!

"_Those tricks don't work on me, Heero Yuy._" The pilot said, "_I am an S-Rank Newtype, the most powerful rank there is. Your little ZERO System won't work on me._" He then slammed his machine into Wing Zero. For the first time, Heero felt this pain in his head. He cried out as he grabbed at his head. "_My Gundam is the most advance machine in Zaigon,_" The pilot continued, "_I designed and built her with my own two hands, I built her specifically to counter machines like the Freedom, Justice, Destiny... and of course, your precious Wing ZERO. Do you really think you stand a chance?_" He then delivered a kick which sent the Wing Zero flying away.

Heero panted, feeling the pain in his mind recede. Grabbing Wing Zero's controls once more, the Berserker of JOSH-A sped forward again, determined to not let that pain stop him from getting a hit. Zero's eyes flashed as Heero grunted. "I know, Zero. This guy isn't going to be an easy win."

Within Lucifer Gundam, Jaden smirked '_That's it,_' he thought, '_Show me what you can really do, Heero Yuy._'

"You will pay for attacking New Juneau!" Heero shouted as he tried to slash at the enemy Gundam. But much to his shock, the enemy sped away while unleashing twelve DRAGOONs at the same time, deploying from the two binders on his shoulders. Dodging the beams fired, Heero tried to avoid any hits on Wing Zero, however his attention was diverted to the DRAGOON so much he didn't notice Jaden move behind him, and picking out a Rocket Bazooka he unleased a single shot which sped towards his machine, and his the Wing Zero along its side armor, sending it flying back. The blast completely obliterating his shield and a chunk of his left arm.

Then, Drawing a beam saber the enemy collided with his machine, Heero barely reacting in time too block the attack with his own. Heero's eyes went wide as he felt this powerful mind beyond the reaches of the Zero System.

Jaden could feel the powerful presence within the Wing Zero, a presence not belonging to the pilot, but to the machine itself. '_So, this is the ZERO system Artenia mentioned,_' he thought, '_A computer system that can block most Newtype abilities...but only to an extent. Clever._' At that point, Wing Zero kicked his machine before getting some distance between the two.

Grunting, Heero looked up, only to stare in shock as the enemy came at him with a high speed that surpassed those even Wing Zero was capable of, and twin beam sabers were active. Relying on the reaction time of Wing Zero, the Natural was able to dodge the blows, but only to an extent. At that point, twelve beams were fired, and once more, Wing Zero was hit. But this time, the damage was much worse. Both legs were damaged while the damaged arm was removed entirely.

With only one arm functional and lacking the ability to use his DRAGOONs, Heero, for the first time, found that there was no way he could win against an enemy of that power. He stared in shock at the enemy Gundam, now knowing why the enemy pilot was so skilled. There was no way he could win against such a powerful Newtype!

"_HEERO!"_ Athrun shouted as he flew in fast and hard. He had out twin beam sabers and rode the Fatum-01 Lifter.

"No Athrun! STOP!" Heero cried. "If this guy can do this to me, you stand no chance!"

But Athrun was not deterred as he flew in closer and closer. His emerald SEED exploded in his mind, however as he began his attack, to Athrun and Heero's shock and surprise, Athrun could still feel the enemy was feeling his emotions and thoughts as the Justice's pilot tried to dodge, but the Fatum-01 Lifter was destroyed, taking with it one of the Justice's legs. Athrun grunted as he looked up, only to see the enemy machine bearing down on him."_Nice try, but it will take more than those tricks to beat me._" The pilot said, as the twelve DRAGOONs were aimed right at his machine's body. They fired, but Athrun reacted on instinct, throwing up the shield of his machine, which spared the cockpit any damage.

"_You can at least _try _to put up a fight,_" Jaden muttered as if he were bored, "_I was expecting a challenge, this is too easy._"

"_YOU BASTARD!"_ Another voice shouted. _"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_

Jaden sensed another opponent approach, as he felt the anger and rage built up by this pilot. He rolled his eyes before he spun around, drawing his beam sabers and caught the swords of Mark's Astray. "You think you can challenge me?" Jaden asked, "Your a Rookie compared to me. You can't win with those emotions rolling inside you." He then proceeded too activate his DRAGOON's and opened fire, blasting apart the arms and legs of Mark's Astray.

"_Its a shame, really._" Jaden said, "_I expected a better fight from Zero Squad... perhaps next time you may all take this battle more seriously... if there is a next time._" With that, he flared his machine's wings and flew back to his ship.

"Let Kira go now!" Heero shouted as he aimed the beam rifle using his remaining, functional arm. He fired off a few shots, only for a DRAGOON to take out the rifle and damage the last limb of Wing Zero.

Heero swore as he slammed a fist into the wall of his cockpit. How could he have let the enemy get the better of him?!

'_Damn it!'_ He thought as he looked down at the Zero System console before him. _'If only the Zero System could predict Newtype movements!'_

Unbeknownst to Heero though, the system was far more advanced than he had been told by Chief Simmons…

Inside the computer system of Wing Zero, the system flared briefly as images flashed inside the software circuits. Images of the new machine flashed before becoming data and flowing into the hard-drive of Wing Zero.

'_Adaption exists'_

Heero looked up as he heard that familiar 'voice' inside his head. It was how the system communicated with him. But just like that, the 'voice' went silent.

'_What did Zero mean by 'adaption exists'?'_ Heero thought before he felt the Buster grab Wing Zero's torso and leave the area.

Next to him, Derek's Raptor had grabbed the Justice's torso and was leaving the battlefield as well.

Just how strong was this newcomer? He had had the opportunity to attack the rest of the squadron, but he had refused to. So why did he leave the rest of the unit intact? Was it because he knew that Zero wasn't up to his abilities?

He just did not know…

It turned out that, while Zero Squad had been engaged with the fearsome pilot, the L4 colonies had fallen under attack, with a Zaigon fleet using the battle as a distraction to mount an invasion of the colonies.

Of course, that now meant that Zero Squad had nowhere to run to, save for planet Earth. But retreat to the planet had to be held off on while the unit took some time to try and recover a bit before attempting such a move.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM-Sound the Bugle-Bryan Adams<strong>

In the main hanger of the _Archangel_, Heero could only look over the damage Wing Zero had sustained. While it was not irreparable, it was still pretty damaged and beaten up. However, unlike the last war when he had lost a battle, Heero had been focused on the enemy.

The famed pilot gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists at his sides. Here he was, the best pilot in the C.E. Era to have ever lived, and yet he had lost, _LOST_, to an enemy he should have been able to win against.

And yet…the enemy had been too strong, even for him.

Sighing, Heero let his head fall as he looked down in defeat. Perhaps…he wasn't as strong as everyone else had thought, that _he_ had thought…

Mark looked on from the shadows, a frown on his face before he closed his eyes and turned away from Heero.

As Mark drifted down the hall leading away from the hanger, Derek caught his sight. "Heero lost." Mark said as Derek pursed his lips.

"I know. I saw it. We all saw it. But…that means nothing to us." Derek replied as Mark looked at him in shock. "He is still our commander and unit leader, and he is still the best out of all of us."

"How can you follow someone who lost against such a strong enemy?" Mark asked as Derek glared at him. "I mean, Heero should have been able to at least take out a limb or something!"

"He lost his best weapon, and as such, he cannot use the DRAGOONs either! You think that learning to fight with a whole new battle style is easy?! It's not!" Derek snapped back. "Because he lost the Twin Buster Rifle, Heero has to learn how to fight with a whole different style than what he is used to! Rather than relying on the power of his machine, he now has to rely on his skill alone!"

"So? If Heero is so skilled, then why did he lose?!" Mark growled.

"Don't you get it?!" Derek shouted back. "Heero is still human, just like the rest of us! He can still lose! Fighting under his own skill rather than relying on the sheer power of his machine is much harder for him than it looks! How would you like it if you lost your best weapon and had to learn how to fight without it?! HUH?!"

Mark growled, but something about what Derek had said made sense in many ways. Admiral Yuy was now without his best weapons, and as such, he had to learn how to fight all over again, only without those weapons this time.

"Win or lose, Heero is still one of the best pilots we have." Derek said simply as he turned and left.

Mark looked down, wondering how they were going to pull off a victory this time…

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Acheron<em>**

Jaden yawned as he entered the ship, his machine now docked in the main hanger, his men saluting him as he headed back to the prison bay where Kira Yamato was being kept. Opening the door, where he stepped before the Cell where the nexus admiral was kept, appearing to be sleeping, but Jaden knew better, knowing he was very much awake.

"Your friends were not as much of a challenge I thought they would be," He spoke, "The Berserker of JOSH-A barely met my expectations... even though he was missing his primary weapon."

Suddenly Kira spun around with his eyes wide, "You…Did you kill him?!" The admiral demanded as he struggled to move. "Tell me!"

"I had no reason to kill them," Jaden said, just waving off his anger. "Neither he or the Red Knight were much of a threat, and the rest of your unit probably wouldn't be much better."

Kira raised an eyebrow at that last remark. "You could have killed them, but didn't? Why?"

Jaden just looked back at him. "Not all Zaigon are about killing Earthlings." He said, kneeling down "Our priority are your planet's resources, what we need to survive."

"But we are also a resource! We live on that planet!" Kira blurted back.

Jaden just shook his head "No... you are not." He said, "What kind of resource needs to eat or breath? Or Wear clothes, sleep, and need medical care? _none, _that is what." Kira looked down. He had never thought about it like that before…

"I…don't know…" The admiral finally admitted.

"Exactly," Jaden said, "Humans as a whole are not a resource, why else do you think Zaigon has no need for Slavery? Your not a resource, humans, as smart and intelligent they are, are dangerously similar to parasites. They feed off of their environment for themselves to survive. Zaigon is no different of course, we need to gather resources ourselves to survive... that is the ultimate goal I believe... to survive." He then leaned forward "Why should we slaughter each and every last one of you, when all we want is your planet? This would all be much simpler if Earth just _let _us take what we need back home... think about it." He then stood back to his full height "We will be heading back to Mars, where you will be handed off to one of the Admirals, along with your machine. So don't even think of attempting to escape... there is no where you can go."

With that, the door slid shut, locking Kira into darkness once more…

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The UN leaders were now nervous, because the L4 colonies had fallen. That meant that Earth was the next target, but who knew when the attack would happen?

But very few expected what some of the world's government were hiding…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

The Defense Secretary was going through the archives to see if there was anything from the past that could be used in the current war, but there was nothing that seemed to fit.

Defense Secretary Keller sighed as he closed an old folder before he sneezed, throwing up dust from another stack of folders.

Coughing, he waved the dust away before he left the room and shut the door. However, one of the files that had been uncovered by the dust had on it a label, one that read _Mars Project_…

Keller sighed as he made his way back to his office when his smartphone rang. "Hello?"

"_Did you find anything of use?"_ Vice-President Young asked from the other line.

"No. The leads were all dead." Keller replied as his friend and superior sighed.

"_Understood. But please keep trying. Any leads any at all, no matter how outlandish, could be of help."_ the younger man replied before the line went dead.

Keller pocketed his phone as he finally reached his office.

So much work still needed to be done in order to win the war…

* * *

><p><em>Archangel<em>

Heero floated around in his and Athrun's shared room the next day, unable to feel the need to move around or do anything. Rather, his mind was what was active, with the last battle replaying in his mind over and over again.

'_Where did I mess up, and what went wrong?'_ He wondered as he looked up at the ceiling with glazed over eyes. Heero hadn't even bothered to close up his ORB uniform jacket near his neck, something he rarely did.

_Flashback-_

_Flaring Wing Zero's engines, Heero sped forward, just as Zero Squad followed suit._

_Taking out the twin beam sabers, Heero flew in fast and hard, hoping to get a hit. But then, much to his surprise, he felt this presence in his mind! Gasping, Heero pulled back, preventing himself from attacking the enemy._

_How was it possible that he had sensed the Newtype in his mind?! Wasn't the Zero System supposed to prevent that?!_

"_Those tricks don't work on me, Heero Yuei._" The pilot said, "_I am an S-Rank Newtype, the most powerful rank there is. Your little ZERO System won't work on me._" He then slammed his machine into Wing Zero. For the first time, Heero felt this pain in his head. He cried out as he grabbed at his head. "_My Gundam is the most advance machine in Zaigon,_" The pilot continued, "_I designed and built her with my own two hands, I built her specifically to counter machines like the Freedom, Justice, Destiny... and of course, your precious Wing ZERO. Do you really think you stand a chance?_" He then delivered a kick which sent the Wing Zero flying away.

_Heero panted, feeling the pain in his mind recede. Grabbing Wing Zero's controls once more, the Berserker of JOSH-A sped forward again, determined to not let that pain stop him from getting a hit._

"_You will pay for attacking New Juneau!" Heero shouted as he tried to slash at the enemy Gundam. But much to his shock, the enemy sped away while unleashing twelve DRAGOONs at the same time. Dodging the beams fired, Heero tried to avoid any hits on Wing Zero. But the enemy pilot sneered and aimed a rocket bazooka at the speeding machine and fired. The warhead streaked out and impacted Wing Zero on the side. Heero cried out as Wing Zero was thrown back, now missing its shield and part of its arm._

_Grunting, Heero looked up, only to stare in shock as the enemy came at him with a high speed that only Wing Zero was capable of, and twin beam sabers were active. Relying on the reaction time of Wing Zero, the Natural was able to dodge the blows, but only to an extent. At that point, twelve beams were fired, and once more, Wing Zero was hit. But this time, the damage was much worse. Both legs were damaged while the damaged arm was removed entirely._

_With only one arm functional and lacking the ability to use his DRAGOONs, Heero, for the first time, found that there was no way he could win against an enemy of that power. He stared in shock at the enemy Gundam, now knowing why the enemy pilot was so skilled. There was no way he could win against such a powerful Newtype!_

"HEERO!"_ Athrun shouted as he flew in fast and hard. He had out twin beam sabers and rode the Fatum-01 Lifter._

_-End Flashback-_

"Where did I go wrong…?" He murmured to himself. Closing his eyes, Heero fell into an uneasy and disturbed sleep.

-_Dream-_

"_You will pay for attacking New Juneau!" Heero shouted as he tried to slash at the enemy Gundam. But much to his shock, the enemy sped away while unleashing twelve DRAGOONs at the same time. Dodging the beams fired, Heero tried to avoid any hits on Wing Zero. But the enemy pilot sneered and aimed a rocket bazooka at the speeding machine and fired. The warhead streaked out and impacted Wing Zero on the side. Heero cried out as Wing Zero was thrown back, now missing its shield and part of its arm._

_Grunting, Heero looked up, only to stare in shock as the enemy came at him with a high speed that only Wing Zero was capable of, and twin beam sabers were active. Relying on the reaction time of Wing Zero, the Natural was able to dodge the blows, but only to an extent. At that point, twelve beams were fired, and once more, Wing Zero was hit. But this time, the damage was much worse. Both legs were damaged while the damaged arm was removed entirely._

_With only one arm functional and lacking the ability to use his DRAGOONs, Heero, for the first time, found that there was no way he could win against an enemy of that power. He stared in shock at the enemy Gundam, now knowing why the enemy pilot was so skilled. There was no way he could win against such a powerful Newtype!_

"HEERO!"_ Athrun shouted as he flew in fast and hard. He had out twin beam sabers and rode the Fatum-01 Lifter._

_Then, much to Heero's shock and horror, the enemy pilot fired off all his DRAGOONs at the Justice and hit the cockpit. Athrun cried out in pain before the light of the explosion faded into blackness once more._

"_ATHRUN!" Heero cried before the rest of the unit fell to dust. Even Lunamaria's machine faded into dust. Looking around, Heero could see nothing but darkness and stars now. He was unable to protect Zero Squad, his friends! What kind of an ace pilot was he?!_

_Then, he heard the 'voice' he knew all too well._

'Adaption exists_'_

_Looking around, Heero then saw a light flare behind him before it showed the Zero Squad patch on a screen that then flared brightly. Heero threw up his arms to shield his eyes, but it was too bright…_

_-End Dream-_

Heero awoke with a gasp, sweat running down his face and head as he looked around before settling down. "It was just a dream…" He murmured before he realized something.

"Adaption…" Heero murmured. "I have to adapt to fighting without my main weapons…"

Looking back out the window of the room, Heero narrowed his eyes. He knew that he had to adapt to a new fighting style, or Zero Squad _would_ get wiped out. That was what Zero was trying to tell him.

"I need to learn to fight with my own skill, not just by weapons alone…"

He would get stronger, and therefore, better, so he could stand up to that Newtype. It was the only way to beat him…

'_Kira…just hang on. We'll get you back, and we will beat back your captor to find out where you are…'_ Heero thought as he looked out the window again.

* * *

><p>Kira was in his cell on the flagship heading back to Mars when he looked up. While he had not heard or sensed it, somehow, he knew that Heero was thinking about him.<p>

'_Please Heero…hurry!'_

* * *

><p><strong>IZS <em><strong>Margaritifer <strong>_**

"Earth's last front-line defenses in space have fallen. The colonies are now all ours." Admiral Korr spoke as he looked at the image of Grand Admiral Kalgahn.

"_What of New Juneau?"_ the grand admiral asked as Korr shivered at his cold gaze.

"The colony proved to be no match for us. We left it in Earth's control, but we also left a warning with the citizens. If anyone tries to stand up to us, they will be cut down without mercy." Korr explained. "Besides, if we tried to take it over, they would most likely detonate all of their missiles located inside the colony."

"_Good call then."_ The Grand Admiral said, "If_ the colony has nothing to offer us, then we should leave it be."_

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><em>Space<em>

Zero Squad's main ships all huddled together in the old remains of Mendel, a place they had only been once before. So far, they were safe, but there was only one place they could truly go in order to stay alive.

"We need to get back to Earth." Athrun said as the crew in the main bridge looked at him.

"Yeah, but how?" Mirillia asked as she faced Athrun. "There are Zaigon ships out there looking for us, and we can only do so much with just the rest of the unit."

"Is there a gap in the patrols?" Athrun asked as Sai looked back at the admiral.

"So far, no, but if the patrol rate keeps up, then there will be in about half an hour from now." Sai replied as he looked back at the radar.

"When that gap comes, we make a run for it, full speed." Murrue exclaimed as she caught on.

"Exactly." Athrun replied as they waited.

Mirillia looked down before she glanced back at Athrun again. "Hey…Athrun?"

The ORB sub-commander looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Is…well…How's Heero doing?" She asked.

Athrun glanced down at the floor. "He's…not taking it so well…" The Coordinator finally admitted. "Getting soundly beaten like that really messed him up…"

"Didn't he get beaten by Shinn before?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, but at least he was able to put up a fight before he lost. This time, he barely got to fight before he was soundly beaten." Athrun replied. "It's wounded his pride and confidence in his skills as a pilot."

"Well, he did not exactly have his best weapons at the time." Mu pointed out as Cagalli whacked the older man on the head.

"We know that!" She shot back as the crew on the bridge laughed at her antics.

Athrun looked out the main window as he heard the crew messing around now. _'Heero…I hope you are doing okay…'_ He thought as he watched the stars drift by…

* * *

><p>Heero panted as he fired again and again in the shooting range. He needed to get his accuracy up, but there wasn't much to improve on in all honesty. He was hitting the target again and again in the head and heart, never missing a shot.<p>

How could he hope to improve himself in skill if he was already at the top of his game?!

* * *

><p>"Athrun!" Sai called as the admiral looked back at his voice. "We have a gap in between patrols!"<p>

"That's our cue!" Athrun exclaimed as Murrue nodded.

"All engines at full speed!" Murrue ordered as the rest of the ships followed suit.

The six sped out from Mendel colony and made their way towards Earth, hoping to get there before they were spotted.

But as they reached the entry point, a Zaigon ship, the ship of Jaden himself, saw this. The Devil of Pylos sighed as he watched their attempt to flee.

"It's futile to escape, especially since Earth is now open for attack. Oh well. They will just have to learn that the hard way…" Jaden murmured as he waved a hand for full speed.

* * *

><p><em>Zaigon Ship<em>

Admiral Diheat smirked as he saw the specks of light descending to Earth. "Now my fellow Zaigon, it is time!" He announced, standing from his chair "Let us descend to Earth, as our forefathers wished so many years ago!" he cried, "Let us take back our birthright!" And the crew of the ships cheered.

"_SIEG ZAIGON!"_

* * *

><p><em>Zero Squad made it back to Earth, but now the planet itself was under attack by the Zaigon Empire…<em>

At NORAD's main headquarters in Colorado, the alarms began to blare as the radar picked up the invasion fleet making their descent.

"No…" The NORAD commander murmured before he ran over to the main alarm that was connected to Washington D.C. and the Pentagon.

He slammed his fist down on it, sending the signal of invasion…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

As Defense Secretary Keller prepared to leave for the day, the lights in the Pentagon suddenly went out before the back-up lights flared red. The alarm began to sound, making Keller drop his bag to the floor in shock.

It wasn't supposed to be sounding, but it was. The alarm was what he had never hoped to hear, the invasion alert…

* * *

><p><em>Mexico City<em>

President Gonzalez was shocked as the Zaigon ships began to send down drop pods with mobile suits inside them. There was no way that Mexico could stand up to the Zaigon pilots and their Newtype abilities!

How could they hope to drive off the invaders?!

* * *

><p><em>Three days passed, and the Zaigon claimed as much as they could in terms of territory. The Zaigon battle strategy was near perfect, as they striked at the weakest points of Earth's defenses. Air Dropping forces over Mexico, the Middle East, South East Asia, South America, and more. And as they advanced, they destroyed their opposition. Mexico's armed forces attempted to put up a fight, but they were effortlessly crushed as Mexico surrendered without barely a fight, leaving Zaigon with a perfect window to advance on the U.S. Other countries were subjugated by Zaigon's military might soon after as much of Africa was taken, and even Russia could took severe casualties from the first days of the invasion alone. And as they advanced, they established mining operations, and harvests for everything that could be of use. Metals, natural gases, even agricultural plants for food. Even animals were hunted and loaded onto ships to be taken back to the Zaigon homeland. <em>

President Allen growled as she made her way through the White House. It had been two days since she had been forced to return to Washington D.C. amid uncertain circumstances, and now Mexico had been taken over by the Zaigon.

"I need a sit-rep of how long we have until the Zaigon are able to reach our borders." She said as Defense Secretary Keller walked alongside her.

"Well, ma'am, we estimate at least two days before they can reach the border. However, if they reach the naval bases of Mexico, then they could launch a naval attack on states like Florida, Georgia, and Alabama to name a few." Keller replied as he showed her the stats and battle projections. "Of course, these are stats and projections that Veda has predicted. There could be other methods of attack that Veda has not yet factored into its data."

"I see. Either way, we need to prepare for an attack from Mexico as well as by sea. Which does Veda think is the most likely?" She asked.

"The sea attack ma'am." Keller replied.

Growling, President Allen blew out some air before she looked back at him. "We need to prepare for if and when the Zaigon land on Florida. One of the most important ports is there, and they will want to shut it down as well as claim our Mass Driver."

"You mean…?" Keller asked. He needed to be sure.

"I do." The president replied. "Miami-Dade, Florida."

Keller sighed. "Very well then. I will alert the Navy to the situation." He replied as the president nodded.

"Good."

Keller was silent as she looked at him. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"What about Zero Squadron? Should we call on them?" Keller inquired.

Here the president hesitated before she sighed. "No. Two of their machines are badly damaged and in need of repair. They are at the NORAD headquarters right now, getting that taken care of, but…sending them out again so soon will not work. Mobile Suit battles will not cut it here. What we need are counter-tactics on the ground." She explained.

"You mean, like infantry attacks?" Keller asked, shocked. Why hadn't they thought of it before?

"Well, we may need some Mobile Suit back-up for the Army and Marines, but that is all that we can do. Big MS fights we need to try and keep away from the cities." President Allen replied.

"I see. We'll see what we can come up with." Keller said as the president nodded.

"Good. Dig through the archives if you have to, but get me all the plans that the military used in the past and that succeeded." She ordered as Keller nodded.

"It will be done at once." He replied as he saluted.

"Then get to it." President Allen replied with a smirk.

Keller ran off to find the plans, just as the president made her way to the Oval Office.

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

"Please, Heero! You have to take a rest!" Mu pleaded as Heero once more moved the Raptor he was piloting into the training arena.

"_I can't! Not when I can improve my skills!"_ Heero shot back over the com-line.

"But that's just it! You can't improve your skills by fighting nonstop battles!" Mu replied.

"_I don't care! I can't lose like that again!"_ The Admiral snarled back as Mu sighed.

"Fighting against me will not improve your skills against Newtypes overall. It will only help against me." The commander tried to reason.

"_Shut up and fight me!"_ Heero shouted as Mu sighed.

As Heero ran at the Astray, Mu shook his head and merely side-stepped the attack by relying on his Newtype senses.

"I keep telling you, you will never win if you don't take a rest." Mu sighed as Heero's borrowed machine fell against the floor.

In the cockpit, Heero was panting heavily, sweat running down his body in glistening rivers. He was tired as hell, with his muscles burning hard. But he refused to rest. Heero grunted as he tried to push his body past its limits, but even his great endurance finally gave out and he collapsed, falling into darkness as he blacked out…

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Mu asked the base doctor as the man looked over the passed out Heero. Then older Natural sighed as he removed his stethoscope.<p>

"Well, he is completely dehydrated and has been lacking food for about twenty-four hours. We have an IV drip going to get him some fluids as well as nutrition in his body. But other than that, there is not much more we can do." The doctor replied. "Admiral Yuy is completely exhausted and needs to rest. But given how he is, there isn't much we can do to keep him from overexerting his body. We could always sedate him to let him rest and recover, but I doubt he would stay under for very long."

Mu sighed as he leaned back against the wall. "So there's no way to get him to rest…I see…"

Luna looked back at the admiral, worried. She had heard that he had passed out after several training battles against Commander La Flaga and had rushed down to the medical bay only to see Heero unconscious and with an IV in him.

"Heero…" She murmured as she put a hand on the side of his bed.

"You said he was training against you?" The doctor then asked Mu as the commander nodded.

"Yeah. For five hours we trained, and the entire time, Heero didn't want to slow down. It was like this yesterday and the day before as well." Mu replied.

"I see." The older man mused as Luna sat down beside Heero's still form.

"Will he be alright?" Luna asked as the older man looked back at her.

"Well, Vice-Admiral Hawke, I can't say for sure, but if he takes the time to rest, then yes, he will be fine." The doctor replied as Luna sighed.

"That's good…" She murmured before Mu put a hand on her shoulder.

Luna looked back at the gesture. "That's only if Heero is allowed to rest though. Knowing him though…I doubt he will rest anytime soon…" Mu said as he looked back at the blacked-out pilot.

"Why…is he pushing himself so hard?" Luna asked as she also looked back to Heero. "I don't understand…"

"Well, when he fought that Zaigon pilot…he was beaten badly. Even when he fought against Shinn, Heero was still able to fight back, and yet this time he couldn't." Mu explained. "It must have made him feel weak when he lost, because he never lost a battle. Even that loss against Shinn didn't make him feel this way, and that was because Shinn was a worthy foe, good enough to join Zero Squad as well."

"But this time, he was unable to fight back…" Luna murmured as Mu nodded.

"Yeah…"

Elsewhere in the base, Derek sat at his desk in his room, looking over the files he had recently been sent. _'So, the Zaigon began to invade Earth…It looks like we're in for a real fight here…'_ He mused as he closed the file folder.

This would not be an easy fight to win. From what he could tell, and from what that Zaigon pilot had said, there were different ranks of Newtype abilities. And Class S was the best, or was supposed to be anyway.

Just how Earth could win remained a mystery, but it was definitely there…

* * *

><p>Heero groaned as he opened his eyes, only to see blurry shapes before they faded to become clear. Lunamaria was looking over him concerned, and Mu just looked disappointed.<p>

"Heero!" Luna cried as she threw her arms around the admiral and unit commander.

The Natural just put a hand on her back before he looked up at Mu.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Mu asked as Heero frowned at his words. "Trying to get better at fighting on your own without resting, are you trying to kill yourself?"

Heero just looked down. "I can't go through another loss like that." He murmured before he looked back up at Mu. "I need to improve my reactions and skills in order to fight a Newtype effectively. I wasn't trained in fighting against such an enemy, so I need to train to get skilled against such opponents."

"But that's just it." Mu exclaimed. "Newtypes like me, Flay, and Kira, and those who are just emerging like Derek, we all have the ability to sense others and figure out their thoughts and emotions! That cannot be fought against successfully! You need to figure out how to react to their reactions _before_ the enemy makes them!"

"That is why I need to train more!" Heero growled back.

"Training alone won't do that." Mu replied as Heero looked at him in confusion. "You need to know how a Newtype _fights_. Then you can improve your reaction time accordingly."

The Berserker of JOSH-A looked down as he considered the commander's words.

"Please Heero…"

Heero looked to Lunamaria, who was looking at him. "Just do as he says. I don't want you to overexert yourself…"

Guilt hit Heero as he looked down before sighing. "Alright." He said at last as he looked at her. "I will."

Luna grinned before she kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Shinn had his head in his hands as he reflected on his failure to protect Kira. How could he have been so incapable of protecting the admiral?!

"I can't believe this!" Shinn snarled as he slammed an open hand against the wall. "How can I be called one of the best if I can't protect one of my own comrades?!"

Groaning, Shinn slumped down on the floor, his head buried in his legs.

He was a member of Zero Squad for crying out loud! Surely he could have fought back more effectively than he did then! Surely he could have! _'How could I be capable of fighting back against a Newtype of that power?!'_ Shinn scolded himself mentally.

Sure, the SEED would have been effective, but against a Newtype of that strength, it seemed feeble in comparison. True, the SEED could block Newtype abilities, but it seemed it could only do so at certain levels, from what he had felt that is.

'_The SEED is a trump card, yes, but even it has limits on what Newtypes are affected by it…'_ Shinn reasoned as he looked up. _'But if that is the case, then there has to be another trump card. Earth has budding Newtypes, but their numbers are very few at the moment. Heero has his Zero System, and that is very hard for anyone to control save for him. So there has to be an evolution to the SEED, as Chris explained he experienced such a thing happening to him during the First BV War's last battle.'_

But he was not entirely sure if the SEED's evolution was going to give Earth the upper hand. In fact, Shinn was not sure if every SEED user could evolve their SEED at all.

'_If that is true, then we have to be wary of who can evolve their SEED, and who cannot.'_ Shinn mused as he calculated those odds.

Even if there were only a select few who could reach the STAR Mode that Chris had experienced, that would be an edge that Earth had over the Zaigon. And any edge was good enough for now…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Zero Squad retreats to Earth after their first encounter with the Devil of Pylos, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and Mark's Astray all badly damaged. Heero is soundly beaten and Earth begins to fall to the Zaigon Empire.<p>

Explanation time. Okay, I know Heero is very strong yes, but this is not an enemy that he was trained to fight against. Basically, Heero has no experience in fighting against Newtypes. That is why he is soundly beaten. Please understand. I want to make Heero an all around fighter, and in order for that to happen, he has to lose every now and then. But this time, he will lose a lot. But rest assured, those losses will be what enable him to win in the end. And the battles will comes closer to victory each time. XD!

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	101. GSZ Phase 10: The Siege of Earth

**Chapter nine is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**AXL999: Oh, he will. XD!**

**Mandalore the freedom: No, Jaden is the OC of 117Jorn. I had no idea your OC was the same one, but in a different form. And yes, he and Heero are rivals almost.**

**Final Genesis: It will be a challenge for sure. XD!**

**reverse read: Well, I wanted him to be getting stronger, and he will. XD!**

**Gravenimage: Keep reading! I am surprised you reviewed every chapter up to this one. That makes me happy indeed. XD!**

**vanguardcommander: Well, here you go! XD!**

**MWSeraph: Again, reviews are very good. Try to limit it to two please, but it is okay if you reach three from time to time. Just no more than that. XD! Anyway, I thank you for all the info so far. I hope you like this phase as well as the next ones, as they have ground based combat. XD! As for the Directive Zero Reset idea, I think it is a good idea, but just one thing though. If Zero Squad finds that the UN or any nation they are allied with goes against the human rights of the planet, they will break away and become independent. Hence why they are called an _independent_ front-line quick-response unit. XD! And President Allen is also a member of the unit, just so you know. XP!**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.****

* * *

><p>Phase Ten: The Siege of Earth<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The recent loss of the L4 colonies meant that Earth was now open to attack. Within a week, Mexico had fallen, and now the Zaigon Empire made its way towards America's borders, both by land and sea. In several other nations, among them Russia, the Zaigon presence was also felt, as drop pods landed on the planet and no one wanted to challenge the military-trained soldiers of the empire.

But not all were willing to go without a fight.

One of those on station at San Diego Naval Base was US Marine Corps General Jonathan 'Long John' Donnelly, the commanding officer of the Second Battalion, 5th Marines. He was already on high alert for a Zaigon invasion from Mexico, and since San Diego was close to the American-Mexican border, it was a likely place to attack.

His unit, the 2/5 Marines, was also on high alert, and they were determined to give the Zaigon forces hell on Earth at any cost.

A Coordinator in his late forties, General Donnelly had brown hair that was in a buzz-cut and yellow eyes, and had been in the service for many years. In fact, when he had first enlisted, he had never expected to see much combat, but that all changed during the CB Conflicts, when he first saw battle. Following that, he saw combat during the First BV War with the invasion of America, and again during the Second BV War. So he was no stranger to the idea of fighting. Of course, when he was not in combat, Donnelly had seen people of both genetic types attacked for their differences on the genetic level, even before he had joined the service. But even with all that genetic tension, he had seen the rights of Coordinators advance to the point they were at in the present, which made him proud in many ways; proud that he had witnessed it, and proud that his daughter would live with those rights for the rest of her life.

But now those rights were threatened and Donnelly was going to stand firm on the existence of those rights. His yellow eyes narrowed as he frowned at the sight of the Mexican border about 100 miles south of the city.

"Those Zaigon creeps will soon learn the meaning of 'Retreat hell!' when we engage them…" He growled as he turned away from the window. Donnelly was expecting an attack within about five hours, if not less, and he hoped that he was wrong…

Sure enough, true to Donnelly's predictions, the Zaigon reached the outskirts of San Diego in three hours. By now, the 2/5 Marines were in position with several armaments and Traverse units, along with a new Strike-based machine called the Independence Striker. It was, while based off of the Strike, more powerful and advanced than its predecessor, the Strike Dagger of the EA. Utilizing the nuclear fusion reactors of NASA's machines as well as Gundanium armor, the firepower of the machines was surpassing that of the older model Daggers by at least 20-30%.

Equipped with the M6-IC assault rifles and kitted out HK416A5 assault rifles as well as P226 handguns as basic armament, the unit was prepared for close combat as well as long range combat in the form of the reproduced World War II German 88 centimeter anti-tank gun. Now called the Counter-Tactic 88, it was the American version of this feared weapon. Improved upon by U.S. arms makers, the CT 88 was the C.E. Era's most lethal weapon for anti-tank combat, and this was its first real test against a new weapon it had never been intended to go against, the Mobile Suit.

Donnelly watched as the Zaigon soldiers proceeded to march against the sun, which was setting to the West. His eyes were hard as he saw the enemy soldiers making their way into the suburbs. Of course, this was the very outskirts of the city, so there was a lot of brush for the 2/5 Marines to hide in and to mask the CT 88 with. However the general was a bit worried about some of the enemy troops armor. While many soldiers wore dress-like uniforms, similar to what the former ZAFT and EA had been using, many more were using a type of armor he had not scene. Full body-covering armor with a tubed mask, and with glowing orange eyes **(Helghast Shock Trooper Armor)**. And they all had a wide verity of weapons, some resembling earth weapons, other not so much.

And behind the Zaigon foot soldiers were the Mobile Suits. The general smirked as he saw the targets. Of course, like the German 88 weapon before it, the CT 88 was able to be moved around via a hook-up to a truck or Traverse unit. So that meant that the CT 88 could be moved if it was discovered or if the position was compromised, as well as to a new target zone if need be. However he was quick yo notice that Mobile Suits were not the only enemy armor they were facing, as he could see numerous smaller conventional vehicles bringing up the rear. From their designs, he would have to guess that they were Zaigon equivalents to Armored Personnel Carriers, Battle Tanks, and Fighting Vehicles.

"We have the Zaigon machines in range." An ensign reported as he looked up at Donnelly.

"Good. Prepare to fire on my command." The general replied as he looked out with the binoculars. "Target ten degrees south, five degrees west."

"Ten degrees south, five degrees west!" a spotter announced as he observed the enemy in real time. "Target points Delta 5, Green 8, Yellow 3, Bravo 7."

"Targeting points Delta 5, Green 8, Yellow 3, Bravo 7."

The targets locked on, the general of the 2/5 Marines smirked. "Fire! Give 'em hell!"

However, just as the CT 88 barked once, releasing a Gundanium shell that sped towards one of the Zaigon machines, something they did not expect happened. The shot hit the chest of the machine, but when the dust settled... there was not a single scratch on it, only a shimmering field of energy surrounding the area it had been hit. The General's eyes widened, as the other CT 88's fired, but only to have similar effects as their rounds seemed to hit an invisible wall which guarded the Mobile Suits. However the shots aimed at their armor were more successful, as they downed several armored vehicles.

"Those damn things have _shields?_" The General shouted in disbelief.

While Zaigon soldiers moved to cover, firing their assault rifles at the city, one of the Mobile Suits marched forward. "_Enemy Anti-Tank positions, due north!_" He shouted on the loudspeaker "_Concentrate fire there!_"

Donnelly cursed as he saw the Zaigon machines and soldiers making their way towards his team's location. "Damn it all!"

He then looked back at his team. "Prepare to move out! Our cover has been compromised!" Donnelly ordered as the team did just that.

In a few minutes, the team was out of there, just as the Zaigon opened fire on their previous location. Luckily, no one had been killed that time.

Donnelly sighed with relief as he looked out from the jeep he was riding in. A few feet behind him, the Traverse unit dragged along the CT 88 behind it. Of course, the Traverses hooked to the CT 88 were in tank form, so as to keep their profile low.

"That was close sir." A sergeant said as she looked back at the general.

"Agreed. But at least we gave them a good welcome to Earth." Donnelly replied with a wicked smirk.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Allen was shocked to hear that the Zaigon soldiers had breached the U.S. borders, but then again, it was not unexpected either.

Already, engagements with the enemy had begun, the first one having taken place near San Diego, where the San Diego Naval Base was located.

"So, the battle has begun…" She murmured as she looked out the windows of the Oval Office. The president could only hope that the enemy did not come close to Washington D.C. She wasn't sure if the American people could stand it a third time in six years…

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

By now, Zero Squad had been outfitted with new weapons. They included: the HK416A5 Assault rifle, M110 sniper rifles, the M429 machine guns, and several RPGs, including a few shoulder-mounted bazookas. Of course, another machine gun used was the M16, a staple of the police and SWAT units in the major cities and towns, as was the feared AK 47, a Russian made rifle that was a feared weapon back in the AD Era.

Chris grunted as he hefted his AK-47 and the HK416A5 Assault Rifle he had with him as well. Next to him, Liz lifted up her M110 Sniper rifle and checked the sight before she deemed it good enough to use.

"So now we are going in on foot?" Dearka asked as he slipped a clip into his M429 machine gun. "Because it's very risky if we do this."

"I know." Heero replied as he looked back at the Nexus commander. The Admiral then shoved a grenade into his RPG launcher as he slipped the weapon over his shoulder. "But if we don't, then the field training you all went under will be put to waste."

Dearka knew that Heero had a point as he watched the unit commander slide a clip into his HK416A5 rifle. An M16 lay beside the Natural before he grabbed the gun and had it slide onto his back with no trouble.

All of the unit members were now decked out in camo, and wore body armor to protect their vital organs and bodies.

Akira glanced back as he picked up his M16 Machine Gun and slipped it onto his back. Like the others, he too had an HK416A5 Assault Rifle, but he also had with him a bazooka that had a small missile inside it.

"So, where do you think we will be deployed?" Aki' asked as Athrun slung his CZ-805 over his shoulder.

"Wherever there is a Zaigon threat most likely. But if not, then wherever there is back-up needed." The ORB sub-commander replied.

Ensign Kururugi grunted as his gun was pulled onto his back. His ORB-issued CZ-805 Assault Rifle was a nasty thing to be on the receiving end of, and Athrun knew it.

Next to the ensign, Derek was looking over his rifle, a DDM4v5 that was unique. It had two set ups; one was for CQB with a red dot sight, laser pointer, foregrip, and removable suppressor, and for heavy combat and long range, an ACOG with a backup red dot, a grip-pod, and/or an M320 grenade launcher.

Of course, the guns of Zero Squad were also given suppressors so that little to no sound would be heard when they were fired.

At last, all of the members were equipped for combat on foot.

Tao looked back at her fellow squad-mates and nodded.

Lunamaria, Nisha, Stella, Cagalli, Flay, and Mu all looked back at Heero and nodded as well. They were all set for combat.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Lord Uzumi sighed as he looked over the data for the Zaigon attack. It appeared that the enemy was planning to take one of the harbors in India and send a fleet down towards ORB, where they would attack the ORB populace and military bases.

So…

"We should have the first fleet remain at the forefront of ORB's boundaries while the second and third fleets will prepare to attack from the sides. The fourth and fifth fleets will remain behind the first fleet, near Onogoro." Lord Uzumi said as General Dante nodded.

"I see. A classic pincer move." The old Natural mused as Uzumi nodded.

"Yes, but that is just fleet-wise. Land-wise, we need to be prepared for anything they might throw at us." The ORB leader said as General Dante looked over the map again.

"What if we have the first division here, and the third division divided into two groups? That way they can attack from two sides while the fourth division will attack from the rear." The general suggested as another soldier looked it over.

"What about the second division?" He asked.

"They can attack from the cliffs." General Dante explained as the soldier nodded.

"Ah…"

"Do we have a plan that we can agree on then?" Uzumi asked as the rest of the soldiers there nodded. "Good. But do not tell Yuna. He will try to mess this up for sure."

A laugh erupted from the assembled soldiers as they left, feeling the desire to lighten the gloomy mood anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pentagon<em>**

Defense Secretary Keller was going into overdrive as he looked over the data coming in from many point of engagement and pre-engagement preparations.

"I want to have submarines outside Miami-Dade to New York, and any naval forces in Norfolk to be on stand-by for engagement." He said as the soldiers there agreed with him.

"Yes, sir." An aide said as she ran off to get it carried out.

"And I want any of the _Boomer_-class in the area to head to the Norfolk Naval Base outskirts." Keller added as the aide wrote it down before hurrying off again.

Another soldier looked back at the Defense Secretary as the older man reached him. "I need any civilians in the invasion zones to be moved into the shelters. And if they can't reach the shelters in time, have them evacuated to the mountains nearest their location. Military escorts will be needed to make sure that no one gets left behind or targeted for attack."

"But, sir. Didn't the Zaigon target and kill the military personnel in New Juneau?" The aide asked as Keller growled at the memory.

"That's true, they did. But we can't take any chances. Not this time…" The man murmured as the aide nodded.

"Yes, sir." The aide replied as he turned to carry out the orders.

* * *

><p><em>Archive Room<em>

Keller made his way into the archives of the Pentagon to search out anything that might be of interest to the war effort, hoping to get lucky.

As he shifted through file after file for information, that was when he found it. On a stack of folders off to the side, was one folder that read _Mars Colonization Project_

Keller felt his eyes widen at the title. What was this doing hidden back in the archives?

Grabbing it, Keller flipped it open. At the top, the first file read 2199, meaning it was from the AD Era before the Reconstruction War.

"_The __Mars Colony Project funded by two billionaires with U.S. Government help, as well as the support of the United Nations. Billionaires Robert Zaigon and Kilik Bancroft desired to colonize the planet of Mars, in order to deal with the growing population of humans on earth. Government approves idea, sends cash, parts to build site of ships.'"_

The Natural felt his body go cold at the fact that this had been left behind in the archives of the Pentagon. It would also explain why the Zaigon were after Earth's resources. But why was this hidden away? Had the project gone awry and the government leaders at the time felt it was best to cover it up? If so, why? Why not send out search and rescue ships? And why leave those people to their fates?

Pursing his lips, Keller narrowed his eyes as he realized that he had found something big, and something that would be worth investigating. Perhaps if he found the reasons for the government abandoning the Mars Project colonists, they could use that to their advantage and negotiate a cease-fire with the Zaigon Empire, and perhaps even get them to leave Earth in peace!

'_It is a long shot, but in the end, we have nothing left to lose except our resources. This way we could try and help them out, even though we don't have much reason to. But if we do, then we could end this war and save our resources.'_ The Defense Secretary thought as he looked at the files again.

"Why the US gave up on those colonists, I don't know…but it will be found out, and then we can right this wrong…" he murmured, conviction apparent in his voice.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

President Allen was shocked as the report came in from Keller. "You're sure? Those files are real?"

"_Yes ma'am."_ Keller replied from over the phone. _"If we find out why the project was covered up and why those colonists were left to fend for themselves, then perhaps we could try to help them. After all, we don't have much to lose."_

"That is true… Very well. I expect you to come back with at least some results. If there was a cover-up, then there is bound to be evidence." She replied at last.

"_Yes, ma'am."_

When the line went dead, President Allen groaned as she fell back into her chair. How could Earth hope to win against the Zaigon. Surely they would not take all of Earth's resources, would they?! Didn't they realize that Earth needed those resources as well?

This was the worst kind of enemy Earth was fighting against.

'_We have no way to win! They are just too powerful! How can we win against an enemy with their strength and abilities?!'_ She thought as she put her head in her hands.

Here she was, a veteran of the two Bloody Valentine Wars, and the leader of the United States of America, and she was unable to find a way to reassure the people of her nation that there was a way to win! "Some leader I am…" She mused with an ironic grin. "I can't even reassure the American populace that we can win this…"

Looking back at the image of George Washington, she had a look that was one of sad thought on her face. _'What would you do?'_ She thought as she gazed into the picture's eyes.

But there was no answer. Closing her eyes, the president finally fell into an unsteady sleep at her desk…

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

While Zero Squad was getting ready to head out into the field on foot, the NORAD workers and soldiers were already hard at work repairing Wing Zero, the Justice, and Mark's Astray. The lead engineer sighed as he looked over the damage done to the famed machine of Heero Yuy.

"It's hard to believe that one Newtype did that to Wing Zero…" He murmured as he looked back to the Justice and the Astray as well.

"I know. But we will find some way to win…won't we?" another techie asked.

"I don't know…I just don't know…" The head engineer replied as he looked down at the reports again…

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

President Van Marshal walked into the main room where his top advisors were all assembled, the door closing behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen…I appreciate you coming at such short notice." The German leader said as he addressed them all. "You see…we are now facing a threat that we have no experience in, with abilities that we are just beginning to understand: the Zaigon Empire and their Newtype abilities."

His assembled guests all frowned at his words, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "I called you all here to discuss possible weapons for us to develop to use against the Newtypes."

"You know we can't unless we have data on the Newtypes, and since we have so very little, I'm afraid we can't do anything really." A minister said sadly as the others nodded.

"I see…Well, just do what you can…we need anything at this point…" President Van Marshal replied as he looked away…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

_Pentagon_

Defense Secretary Keller sat with the president and the top defense officials as well as top researchers and scientists of America in one of the many briefing rooms as he set down what he had so far.

"This is all the data we have so far. Some of it is from Wing Zero, some from the Wing, etc. Those of Zero Squad who fought against the Zaigon Empire have been willing to lend us the data on the enemy, which gives us a big surprise. The reason I called you all here today is because we have a possible weapon we could develop to use against the Zaigon Empire." Keller said as the others all looked at him.

"So, what weapon are we talking about?" Dr. James asked. The head of the ERP was there because some of the former Extendeds were reported to have Newtype abilities.

"Well, first off, what data we gathered from Wing Zero is that the enemy can use DRAGOONs, but on a much more skilled level than those like Captain Allster, Commander La Flaga, and Admiral Yamato. Admiral Yuy doesn't count as he uses the Zero System to control his. That aside though, this is a big disparity we need to correct." Keller said as some of the officials there looked at one another.

"So? How does that tie into the new weapon?" Another official asked.

"I'm getting to that." Keller said as he flipped to another page of his report. "You see, this gives the Zaigon a big advantage in numbers. Remote weapons that can take out any machine. A very useful trick. But…what if we removed those weapons from their control?"

"You mean, disable them?" Dr. James asked.

"Not just disable, but take control of them." Keller replied as the officials gathered there all leaned in a bit. "What if we could develop some kind of a system that could take control of those remote weapons and use them against the Zaigon? Not only that, this system would be able to detect any Newtypes in the area and react to wipe them out."

"Are you talking about that system that was theorized by the late Dantes?" Another official asked. "That system they called the NT-D system?"

"Exactly. What if we could develop it and use it to our advantage?" Keller continued. "It would be an edge that we are lacking right now. Of course, only a Newtype could use the system, but that would be for our side. Since we are lacking any real powerful Newtypes in our regular armed forces, this would be a big benefit. If we could figure out how to tap the potential of the SEED as well, we could have a real weapon on our hands."

"So, say we build this system and find a Newtype to use it? What's to stop that Newtype from betraying us?" A top general asked as Keller looked down at his report again.

"That is where a self-disable kicks in. If the allegiance is changed from that of Earth, then the system will shut down, stopping the pilot from defecting and allowing Earth to take the machine back." Keller replied as he pointed to the image of a machine that he had found. "This is the image that was found. Of course, it was kept by Dr. Keiko Itsuno and handed off to the American government before she lost her life in the Bloody Valentine. It is a machine that was developed by Dr. David Dante, well, more like designed by him based on data that he had found and acquired on Newtypes."

"I see." Dr. James mused as he looked at it. Of course, the image showed a machine that was too unwieldy and unstable, not to mention it wasn't like the Gundams of Zero Squad. "But, this machine isn't what we need. What we need is something that can move like a Gundam, and one that has the power of a Gundam."

"I know. What I have next is something big planned. You see, Veda recently sent the location of Dr. Aeolia Schenberg to us, so we know where he is. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't die. Rather, Dr. Schenberg went into a cold-sleep and is waiting to be awakened in his ideal world. But this is a time when we need him. If we can awaken him and get his help, we could make this machine a reality." Keller said as some of the government aids looked at the president and then the defense secretary.

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't help us?" An aide asked as Keller looked back at her.

"He has to. There is no other choice." Keller replied as he looked down at the report again. "He just has to…If he wants to see his ideal world come to pass, then he has to help us."

Everyone in the room looked down.

"We'll get him to." President Allen replied as she looked up and around at them all. "We will…"

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Shinn growled as he fell back into his seat in the hotel lobby, Lacus beside him. The pink-haired Coordinator had been distraught after hearing that Kira was captured and taken away from Earth by the enemy. Of course, there was little that Shinn could do to calm her other than merely state that Kira would be rescued and things would be fine.

He felt so bad for not being able to tell her what he really felt, and what he really thought would happen, but then again, that could probably make Lacus even more upset as a result.

Sighing, the Nexus colonel put a hand over his eyes as he tried to figure out what to tell her. Of course, Shinn didn't want to tell Lacus the truth. It would make things worse in the end.

"Shinn?"

The colonel looked over at hearing his name. Tears were in Lacus's eyes as she looked at him.

"Will Kira be okay?" She asked as Shinn sighed as he sat up. It was now or never.

"I…I honestly don't know. I would like to say 'I know he will' or 'I hope he is' but that only gives out false hope. So, to be honest, I don't think so." Shinn said at last as Lacus looked down. "But…Kira is strong, and he can handle himself, so one can never really tell. Who knows? He might be fine, he might not."

Lacus then gripped Mr. Pink close to her chest. "Why though? Why take Kira?" She asked as Shinn looked down.

"I can't answer that…" He replied as the NAZAFT commander and President Kessel walked over.

"Are you alright?" President Kessel asked as Shinn looked over with a start. Relaxing upon seeing the president, Shinn looked away from him.

"Not really…" Shinn replied as Lacus looked down.

"I heard about the Admiral's capture." President Kessel continued as Shinn felt guilt rise up in his chest. "Still, given the circumstances, you did very well. You tried to protect him and that is what matters."

Shinn's eyes widened before he whirled on the president. "So? I just failed to protect a member of Zero Squad, and one of the founders at that! I failed to protect Admiral Yamato! How can you say that trying to protect him is what matters?! Don't you realize that the enemy now has one of the higher-ups?! Don't you realize that they have one of our most powerful fighters?!" Shinn snapped as his red eyes blazed with anger.

President Kessel was surprised by the outburst, but he did not call Shinn out on it.

"The enemy has Admiral Yamato, and I couldn't prevent his capture! How can it be called a good attempt!?" Shinn continued before the president raised a hand and stopped him from yelling anymore.

"Listen Colonel Asuka…whatever you may think, you did what you could. Given the circumstances of the admiral's capture, I'm rather surprised you were able to react the way you did. While Zero Squad is all about perfecting techniques and fighting, the main strength of the unit is to adapt, and learn from defeats. That is what you should do here. Learn from this, and become stronger." President Kessel said as Shinn looked at him in surprise. "Don't try to claim that you are not Zero Squad material. If Heero Yuy chose you to be a member, then he knows you are one of the best. If you keep wallowing in your loss and are unable to move on and learn from it, then you are not Zero Squad material."

Shinn looked down as he considered the president's words. He knew that the man was right in many ways, and at the same time, he was trying to help him get past his so-called failure. Shinn's eyes then went wide as he realized it. He might have failed once, but that did not mean that Kira was gone for good. They could still save him! Shinn then looked up as he saw the smile on the president's face.

Shinn smiled himself, feeling relieved at the words. But then Lacus spoke.

"President Kessel?" She asked as the older man looked at her. "Is it possible to contact the people of the Nexus Federation to try and get them to fight back against their Zaigon overlords?"

Shinn looked stunned, as did the NAZAFT commander. "Do you realize what you are asking?!" The colony leader demanded in a sharp tone of voice, making Lacus stare at her.

"No. Why? Is what I am asking a bad thing?" Lacus asked as the colony commander growled.

"Yes!" She snapped back. "Have you ever considered what the enemy might do to the Nexus Federation citizens if they rebel?!"

Lacus shook her head.

"They could kill the citizens if they rebel! The citizens would be killed! Is that what you want?!" The NAZAFT leader shouted.

"What? Why would I be worried about that?" Lacus asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Don't you get it?! If you want to be a leader, you have to make decisions that you don't want to make!" The colony commander replied with a snarl.

"And that is the decision I want to make." Lacus replied simply.

"Don't you understand?! If you rally the citizens to arms, and they get killed, it will be _YOUR_ fault!" The NAZAFT commander shouted back. "It will not be the Zaigon Empire's fault, it will be _YOURS_! If they follow your call to rebel, then lives will be lost because _YOU_ called them to do so! You _can't_ make that decision! You have to make a decision you _don't_ want to make if you want to be a real leader! Look at what President Allen did! Do you think she _wanted_ to launch a nuclear missile at the remains of Junius Seven? _NO_, she didn't! She had to though, because no one else had the idea at the time! And look at what it did! It _saved_ more lives than were lost!"

Lacus was shocked at the NAZAFT leader's words. "I…I didn't…know…"

"Being a leader means you have to consider the citizens of the nation, not yourself! Even if you want to rally the people to rebel against rulers, you have to consider possible consequences! How would the rulers react to an uprising of a conquered people?! And how would that affect the citizens?! That is what needs to be considered!" The colony leader growled as Lacus looked down. "That is what President Allen did. She considered the possible consequences of using and not using nuclear missiles, and you know what? She realized that using the missiles would be the less damaging method as well as resulting in a loss of life that was smaller if she didn't."

Shinn was surprised as to what the NAZAFT commander was saying. He knew about some of the decisions leaders had to make, but he didn't realize just what went into making such decisions.

"Leaders are not just those who have the charisma or speaking ability. They have to know what is best for the people. However, they also have to make decisions that others may not want to make." The NAZAFT leader said as Lacus looked up at her again. "That is what you have to consider. Look, I know you want to rally the Nexus citizens to fight back, but in this case, that is the worst thing that could happen. If you want them to live and be free in the end, then you have to keep from doing such a thing. It is what is best for the Nexus citizens."

"I should know." President Kessel added as Lacus looked to him next. "I didn't want to leave the Nexus Federation, but in this case, it was for the best because I wouldn't be able to run the colonies effectively. By setting up a government in exile, I can give hope to the Nexus citizens, hope that the government is doing whatever it can to free the colonies in the end."

Lacus looked down, her mind lost in thought. Was that what being a leader meant? Or was there more to it than that?

* * *

><p><em>Rocky Mountains<em>

Zaigon soldiers were marching towards Denver, Colorado, which was still rebuilding from the Destroy Attack that had occurred a year earlier.

Of course, outside the city outskirts was one unit that was ready for combat. Heero narrowed his eyes as he looked through the scope of his assault rifle. Liz was further back, but she had a much better view of the enemy thanks to her sniper rifle's scope.

"The enemy is about two miles out." She reported as Heero looked back at her.

"Good. Can you fire on them from here?" He asked.

Liz looked back at Heero with a skeptical look. "I doubt it. The farthest shot of a sniper rifle is about 1.3 miles. Even as a Coordinator, that is very far. Still, I could try if that is what you want."

"Give it your best." Heero replied as Liz nodded before taking aim with her sniper rifle and pulling the trigger. The bullet left the rifle at a high speed and sped towards the Zaigon soldiers heading towards the city.

Heero watched through his scope as the shot reached its target, a Zaigon officer with a nasty-looking weapon. He fell with a shot to the head, which made the enemy look around as they stopped their advance.

Looking back at Akira, the admiral nodded as Aki' hefted the bazooka he had and pulled the trigger. Out from the brush came a small missile, heading for the oncoming invaders. It exploded, taking out a small land vehicle.

Not too far off, Derek smirked as he targeted a Zaigon group with his custom-made gun. The grenade launcher was equipped and he pulled the trigger, sending a grenade flying out and towards the group. It hit, throwing fragments of shrapnel into the enemy's flesh.

But that was not all. Heero then pulled the trigger on his RPG launcher and sent an incendiary grenade towards the lead Zaigon officer. The grenade hit and exploded, making the enemy leader nothing more than a stain that had once existed.

Now it was time. With all the smoke thrown up, the unit advanced onward, firing their guns as they reached the enemy. Of course, with suppressors attached, they were as silent as could be. Liz provided cover fire with her sniper rifle, which was good for Zero Squad. Heero pulled his M16 and began to unload bullets into the enemy before the smoke started to clear. A shot missed Heero by three inches, making the admiral wave for them to fall back into the brush.

As the Zaigon soldiers began to fire on Zero Squad, they vanished from view thanks to their camouflage outfits.

As the unit members ran through the brush, they didn't even look back. Liz soon joined them, the team running off to a new position.

The battles were about to truly begin…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The fighting on the ground begins, and the Earth learns more about their enemy. And now Earth has the upper hand in terrain and environmental changes.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	102. GSZ Phase 11: Battle of Wits

**Chapter eleven is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Glad you liked it! XD!**

**reverse read: The ground battles begin here. As for Lacus, well, let's just say that she has not really been in national leadership position before.**

**AXL999: Oh, he will.**

**gameziod: Well, Mark will get his new machine soon. Just not at the moment. XD!**

**Final Genesis: It will.**

**MWSeraph: Well, first off, Derek will not be in a mobile suit battle for some time. And I get the idea of improvements already. Second, the NRAZSOF will begin to show off its strength soon enough. Third, Kira will be rescued, but later on. Fourth, Lacus will be learning on what to do when it comes to being a leader, which is why this is happening. Lacus is not used to being in a position like that of President Allen and President Kessel. That is why she is acting the way she is. Now, as for the Celestial Being Conflicts, what happened was CB had been around in CE 40-42, when the Teiren and older model MS's like the GM had been developed and were in use. It was to be like Gundam 00, but when the thrones appeared, the paramilitary group attacked them full force, leading to the group being disbanded when the Thrones defeated their Gundams, but not before the Thrones lost theirs as well. Carpentaria and Gibraltar are in fact still in Nexus hands. Expect things to get even better though. XD!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

* * *

><p>Phase Eleven: Battle of Wits<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

From one of the viewing rooms of the _Acheron,_ Jaden watched the earth below as it seemed to fly beneath the ship, and steadily getting closer as they made their way to Mexico. "Earth..." he muttered, "This is the original homeland for humanity... the old stories don't do it much justice."

Even from orbit, he could see all of the life earth had, massive rivers and oceans, forests, and likely animals which only live don earth, which he had never seen himself. It was a planet teeming with life, life which earthlings had taken for granted for to long.

'_We will take what we need to survive,_' he thought, '_Then... Mars can live once more... and we can go home._'

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

The lead engineer sighed as he finally stepped back from his work on Wing Zero. The damage was mostly repaired, but what really needed to be replaced was the Twin Buster Rifle. However, reconstructing it would take days, if not weeks or months due to its complexity. The main weapon of Heero Yuy's machine was that hard to replicate.

"Sir…we finished work on the Justice as well as the Astray." Another techie reported as the lead engineer looked back at her.

"I see. Good work. Now all we need to do is reconstruct the Twin Buster Rifle…" He murmured as the techie looked down.

"I hope that we can…I mean, sure, ORB did it, but that was because the rifle was only damaged to an extent. But this time, we will have to rebuild it from scratch. We don't even _know_ what the plans for it are like…" She said as the lead engineer sighed.

"That may be true, but we know _what_ it is capable of. That should be enough, but if it isn't, then we're screwed…" He growled as she nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Denver<em>

Heero looked back the way the unit had run, not seeing any Zaigon officers following them. It was just as well, considering how the Zero Squad knew the terrain around the city and in it. That was perhaps what gave the Earthlings the ability to fight back. _'We might have the home field advantage, but it can only last if we find a way to keep the enemy from sensing our thoughts.'_ Heero mused as he turned thoughtful. _'There has to be a limit on how far the Zaigon's abilities can extend in terms of sensing our thoughts and emotions, but if there is, we need to find out what that limit is. If there isn't though, then we are royally screwed.'_

"Man! Those Zaigon soldiers are tough!" Dearka groaned as he leaned back against a tree, his M429 machine gun next to him.

"Stupid Zags have no respect for Earth or the fact that this is _our_ home world and _not_ theirs." Derek growled as he hefted his custom gun once more before shoving a grenade into the M320 grenade launcher mounted on it.

"Well, they did say that they were here for our resources…" Liz pointed out as she cleaned the scope on the M110 sniper rifle she was using.

"That may be true, but every enemy has to have some sort of limits." Heero explained as he looked back at them. "In this case, there has to be a limit where they can't sense our thoughts and emotions. If we can learn to fight out of that range, then we might have a chance."

Luna looked back at her co-commander. "Yeah…but what if they lack such a limit?" She asked as Heero looked down.

"Then we'll have to find some other way of fighting back…" He replied as his voice turned soft.

Mark grunted once. "They should never have come." He growled as Derek looked back at him. "I say we show no mercy to them if we capture one of them."

"That is not how Zero Squad works!" Heero snarled as he faced Ensign Kururugi. "If we don't show them mercy, then we are no better than Durandal or Djibril or even Azrael were! You might not want to, but in war, you just might have to show the enemy mercy from time to time!"

"That shouldn't matter. Or did you forget that they attacked UN Base Luna with no mercy?" Mark shot back.

Heero could feel his temper rising, but he managed to get it under control as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out. "No, I did not forget that. But let me tell you something, ensign. If you don't let go of your personal feelings concerning the loss you suffered that day, then you will never be able to get stronger. You will always fight battles on pure emotion, just like Shinn did before he learned to fight with his head, not his heart. If you can't fight with your head _and_ your heart, then you will never be a real threat to anyone, not even me." He said as Ensign Kururugi looked at him in confusion. "Everyone here can hold their own against a strong enemy, even me. But that is only because they can fight using their heads as well as their hearts."

"So?"

"If you don't let go of personal feelings, then battles will be impossible to win. Revenge will be what drives you, and soon, you will be feeling cold and merciless towards anyone who comes your way. And that is not how Zero Squad works." Heero growled.

"I won battles!" Mark shouted back.

"Then tell me, _Ensign_ Mark Kururugi, how many battles have you won against the Zaigon Empire?" Heero challenged. "How many?"

Mark looked startled at Heero's icy tone of voice. "None…" He squeaked as Heero's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I thought." The admiral replied at last. "If you want to win against them, then grow up and let go of your personal feelings."

"You didn't exactly win either." Mark pointed out as Heero looked back at him.

"At least my record is better than yours!" The admiral shouted back. "At least I was able to win two battles!"

"You still lost!" Mark screamed as Heero finally grabbed the ensign's shirt and punched him to the ground.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Heero screamed as Mark looked shocked, as did the rest of the unit. Never once had they heard Heero yell at _anyone_, so it was a bit of a shock for them to hear him do so. "You think you can talk back to me?! You think you are better than everyone here?! Well, you _ARE NOT!_"

Mark was unable to say a word as Derek looked on in awe and concern.

"Stop acting like the world revolves around you and what you want! You want to be a real member of this unit?! You want to earn the right to wear our squadron insignia?! Then stop this behavior and _GROW UP!"_ Heero shouted as Mark looked on at him in shock. "You are not the only one who lost someone they cared about or were close to!"

Finally, Mark looked down, ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry…" He finally murmured as Heero growled.

"If you were truly sorry, you would have learned that by now…" The Admiral muttered as he turned away from the ORB ensign.

The other members of Zero Squad looked at one another uncertainly, but then a crack of a gunshot made them look back in alarm.

"They've found us!" Athrun hissed as he grabbed his machine gun before Heero looked back at him.

"We don't engage. Retreat further back. Go, go, go!" He ordered as the unit did just that. They were now nearing the outskirts of Denver, which made them hope that they were getting near safety…

* * *

><p><em>Kansas<em>

In the heartland of America, already several places had been converted into top-secret bases. Of course, those places had already been bases, but of a different kind. Inside each, underground, there were silos that held the missile armament of the United States. But that was not the only reason they were top-secret bases. It was because Kansas was in the path of the Zaigon invasion force. By making the whole state a top-secret base zone, the American government was trying to keep the Zaigon away from America's nuclear missile stockpile, as well as protect the soldiers and civilians located there.

Soldiers were already heading into the missile silos for military drills while some silos were being locked down to keep the missiles from being disabled or used against the American public. This was one such silo.

"C'mon people! We need to get this silo locked down and secured now!" A sergeant shouted as some men and women ran inside. But, unlike the others that were being locked down, this one was to be staffed, and for one good reason. This was where America was storing one of its most powerful missiles that had recently been developed using Cold War era technologies and techniques: a hydrogen missile. Using techniques that had been used to develop the hydrogen bomb back then, American military personnel and scientists had applied it to missile creation and now they had a working hydrogen missile.

"Sir! All the staff and personnel are inside as per orders!" A private exclaimed as she saluted.

"Good. Now get that silo locked down and secured!" The sergeant ordered as the doors were shut and locked, but from the inside instead of the outside, like most silos were.

Inside the silo, surprisingly, things were more orderly than expected. The commanding officer of the silo looked around at her men and women and nodded. "Very good, all of you. Now, as you know, we are to staff this silo in case of an emergency. So do not let down your guard once." She reminded them as the men and women under her command nodded.

"Good. Now, get to your stations!" She ordered as they all ran to stations that had already been set up.

Radar began to send out signals as did the sensors on the outside of the silo's main entrance while the cameras showed no intruders inside the boundaries.

So far, so good…

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

General Dante growled as he watched for any Zaigon ships headed their way. So far, ORB had escaped being targeted, but he was more than aware that it could change at any time.

If the Zaigon were after resources, then they would no doubt try to take ORB's resources as well. However, ORB had little to offer in terms of fuel resources, so that meant that the enemy would try to take trees and animals from ORB's islands.

If it was resources that the enemy wanted, well, ORB was not giving them up without a fight.

ORB had already been invaded twice, once in which the nation fell while the second time they had held their own against the ZAFT forces that day. But a third time in six years? It was too much for ORB to go through. Already the economy of ORB was suffering from the first two invasions and the rebuilding in the aftermaths. If ORB was invaded a third time, it would be too much for the economy to take and as such, the nation would be unable to pay its debts to the UN.

A default was what Lord Uzumi wanted to avoid at any and all costs…but only if ORB was not invaded a third time…

Lord Uzumi was more than aware of the threat, and was also more than aware that America had also suffered invasions in the last six years. America, while they could rebuild without much strain on their economy, was also at risk of straining their economy too far. So far, the rebuilding of America had gone off smoothly, but that could change if America was invaded in the middle of their rebuilding. And if that happened, then the nation's economic powerhouse would suffer. Conversion to armed production was not exactly inexpensive when one thought about it. While the United States was not in danger of suffering such a setback, trying to keep production of civilian products up as well as production of military products could possibly drain America's resources faster than what was expected.

General Dante sighed as he looked back at the radar. It was clear for now…

* * *

><p><em>San Diego Outskirts<em>

"So the Zaigon have shields on their machines…is there any way to overpower the shields?" General Donnelly asked as he looked over the 2/5 Marines' armaments.

"It doesn't seem like their as strong as the shields of their ships," A soldier said, "Though our big guns didn't penetrait the shields, some of our other units have reported that enough concentrated fire from heavy weapons can bring them down. Projectile weapons do the least damage, while energy weapons do the most it seems. However the shields apparently can recharge after some time, so its a rather brief window of opportunity. It also seems not _all _of their Mobile Suits have shields - but a fair number of them do."

Donnelly pursed his lips, but did not dwell on it. Defeating the enemy would have to be done in a more subtle way it seemed…

But the 2/5 Marines had no equipment to take out the shields, as the technology needed to do so would put their machines in danger of shorting out as well. "Well, we can't exactly get EMP generators, now can we?" Another soldier remarked as she looked back from the cockpit of her Traverse Gundam.

Donnelly looked up, a crazy idea coming to his mind. "Hold on. Did you say EMP generators?" he asked as the soldier nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"If the Zaigon are using machines, then they have to have systems and electronics. If we can somehow get our hands on an EMP generator, we could use it to short out the systems in their machines!" Donnelly exclaimed as a soldier just looked back skeptically.

"I don't know. If those shields could withstand a nuclear missile, what's to say an EMP won't fail as well?" The soldier asked.

Donnelly looked down as he considered that.

"It is entirely possible they could have such shielding…" He realized as he growled. "Damn it!" He snarled as he slammed a hand into the side of a Traverse nearby him.

"Well, at least their armored vehicles fell, right?" A private replied with a nervous grin.

Then, Donnelly looked up again, but with another idea in mind. "What if…we attack their armored vehicles so much that they are forced to remove those shields from their mobile suits?" He wondered as the rest of his unit looked back at him.

"Are you saying that, if we attack them enough, then they will resort to installing their MS shields on the armored vehicles instead of the MS's?" another soldier inquired.

"Think about it. They can only produce so many if they are far from home, which they are. It doesn't matter how long it will take for them to get extra shields here. If we can even get a few days reprieve, or delay, then we can perhaps turn this around yet." Donnelly explained as he looked back at the 2/5 Marines. "The Zaigon will have to take out the shields from their machines to install on the armored vehicles. Then we can attack the enemy mobile suits and decrease their fighting strength."

It seemed plausible, but only if it would actually occur. The Earthlings had no idea on how the Zaigon would react to such a plan, but if it worked out towards their favor, then the 2/5 Marines would have found a way to turn the tide overall to an extent.

But that was only if it worked…

* * *

><p><em>Denver Outskirts<em>

Heero looked back as he and the rest of Zero Squad hid in an old factory that was now out of commission. So far, Zero Squad had been able to escape detection, but the enemy was still pursuing them relentlessly.

Dearka sighed as he set his gun down and wiped some of the sweat off his face.

"I swear, if we don't find a weakness in the enemy's abilities soon, then we will fall." He murmured as he looked back out the window, which was broken to let in light.

Luna could not help but groan as she flopped down on one of the steps that led up to a higher level. "This is so hard to counter…" She groaned as her eyes looked up at the old building's roof.

"We have to find a way to win." Athrun growled as he slammed a fist down onto his open palm. "There is no question about it."

"Yeah, but how?!" Nisha snapped back. "If you haven't noticed, we can't win against Newtypes! It's over for us, and you know it!"

"It's not over for us." Heero said as the others looked back at him. "We will find a way to win. I don't know how or when, but we will…somehow…"

Derek pursed his lips as he looked back at the unit out of the corner of his eye. So far, his data gathering had been going well, but what they really needed was some way to block Newtypes from sensing their emotions and thoughts. It made him laugh as he considered a crazy and inhuman idea. _'We could try and remove our emotions, but then again, that would have to be done before birth, and that would make us only drones that could only respond to orders given to us.'_ He mused before he shook his head. That idea was out of the question, no questions asked!

So, if that was out, what could Earth do then to gain the edge they needed? It was clear that the SEED and STAR Factors were not enough alone. And the Zero System was out of the question as well. If that was the case, then how could Earth hope to win?

"I'm scared…" Stella whimpered as Heero placed a hand on her shoulder.

Flay looked down, wondering how Earth would win as well.

In fact, everyone was wondering the same question. Defeat was out of the question, but at the same time, Earth had no real chance at winning unless they found the main weakness of the enemy…

At that moment, Aki' looked up as he glanced back out the main entrance of the old factory. The sharp pain had returned. "SHIT!" He cursed as the other unit members also felt that familiar pain.

"Not now!" Luna moaned as she saw the infamous machine they had fought in orbit a few days earlier.

"We're nowhere near NORAD's HQ!" Heero growled as he looked back in the direction they had come from.

"Well, we sure as hell can't have our machines sent out remotely!" Mark growled as Heero recalled the system on his.

"Maybe you guys can't, but _I_ can!" Heero exclaimed as they looked back at him. "If I can buy enough time for you to reach NORAD HQ, then we might have a chance."

"Heero, have you forgotten?! You lost to that guy! He beat you soundly!" Tao exclaimed as her commander looked back.

"That may be true, but of all of us, I stand the as the best one to buy you guys the time you need." Heero replied as he reached for his com-unit.

Tao relented, but she also knew that he could possibly lose again.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, Inside the Lucifer Gundam<strong>

Jaden had his eyes closed as he flew the Lucifer Gundam forward, sensing the emotions of those before him. He could tell they were scared, not forgetting the thrashing he dealt to them in space. '_Now to beat them on their own turf._' he thought.

As Heero and the others ran out of the factory, they split up, but Jaden wasn't too concerned.'_This is too easy,_' he thought, as he targeted other Marine groups. However from the edge of his senses, he detected something heading towards him. Looking at the direction, he smirked a bit as he saw a familiar machine approaching them. '_Now that's more like it,_' he thought, as he moved away, and 'allowed' the machine to pass by.

Heero ran up an old stairwell to the highest point he could find and jumped off as the machine sped by, cockpit open. It was Wing Zero, fully repaired, but still missing the Twin Buster Rifle. As Heero landed in the cockpit, he pulled out the keyboard and began typing with the speed of a Coordinator. Right away, he began to rewrite some of the main settings, one of which was the Twin Buster Rifle linkage to the DRAGOONs of his machine.

"I hope you are ready for round two, Zero." Heero murmured as the screen flared before returning to normal. The keyboard then slid away into storage as Heero grabbed the controls and turned Wing Zero to its MS form.

Jaden turned the Lucifer Gundam around, as it faced the Wing Zero "I must admit, I am somewhat surprised you managed to repair your Gundam so quickly," he admitted. "Though you are still missing your main weapon it seems."

Heero narrowed his eyes inside the cockpit of Wing Zero. "_That may impress you, but this time, I will beat you."_ He snarled back over the open line.

"Then, why don't you try it?" Jaden shouted, as his Mobile Suit flew up, and unleashed a torrent of DRAGOON's towards Heero's machine.

Heero's eyes narrowed as he realized it was the same move as before. But this time, without either pilot realizing it, Wing Zero's eyes flared before the system inside sent out a counter strategy to Heero. The Berserker of JOSH-A tensed as he realized this wasn't one of the normal suggestions of the Zero System. But at the same time, he couldn't just ignore it either, since it appeared to be the only one that could work.

Flaying back, the admiral flared Wing Zero's engine covers before they shot off into the atmosphere, their small engines kicking in. The bits danced around before firing at Jaden's funnels. '_Sure as hell took him long enough to fix his DRAGOON's_' he thought, as he used his mind to maneuver his Funnels around the shots, but Heero was able to get lucky and destroyed one. Unfortunitally Jaden repayed this as he destroyed two of Heero's.

'_Now we're talking,_' Jaden thought, as Heero recalled his DRAGOON's, and Jaden did the same. '_He's learning, and getting better._'

Heero though, didn't react as he looked back at the Epyon look-alike. Instead, the Berserker drew his twin beam sabers and just hovered there.

Jaden rose an eyebrow at that '_A Challenge?_' he thought to himself, before he smirked himself "So, you want to fight with swords, eh?" He asked, as Lucifer Gundam reached and drew out two beam sabers as well. "I like a good challenge." He sped at Wing Zero. But Heero didn't react at the sudden charge.

Both machines were above the old factory, hovering out of the range of the city. Heero flew up ad Jaden followed Heero's move. But then Heero flipped Wing Zero upside down as he flew in the opposite direction that he had been going. Only he looped around and got behind Jaden's machine, but Jaden just whirled his Gundam around and flew at Wing Zero. Heero's eyes narrowed even more as he flared Wing Zero's engines to maximum power, which he hadn't done since the First BV War's Battle of ORB.

The increase of speed pushed the Natural back into his seat, but he didn't let it phase him much. Rather, he brought up Wing Zero's right beam saber to block the left beam saber of Jaden's machine and vice versa. The two pilots were matched for a moment before Heero began to swing Wing Zero's left leg around and hit the enemy Gundam in the head with a round-house kick. However it did not seem to do much more than scratch the pain a bit.

Much to Heero's surprise though, Jaden then kicked Wing Zero in the torso, the enemy Gundam's foot knocking him away. The two pilots hovered there for a moment as Heero panted to try and regain energy. In his own cockpit, Jaden was panting as well, but much less so than Heero. He had barely scratched the surface of what he could do, however he was still grinning. '_Yes, your getting it now._' he thought, '_This is what I expected from you, Heero._' With that, he sped at Wing Zero once more.

Heero slashed with his right beam saber as Jaden parried it with his own right beam saber, only to attack with his left. But Heero blocked that with his left beam saber and the two began to have one of the most intense sword fight ever in their lives. Whatever move Heero unleashed, Jaden countered while the same thing happened with the Devil of Pylos. Whatever move Jaden unleashed, Heero countered.

"Good, you're getting better." Jaden said, "Much better than in space." Heero just growled before the enemy Gundam pulled out the bazooka. "But alas, I need to end this for now."

With that said, he fired. Heero stared in shock before Wing Zero suddenly reacted on its own, bringing the shield up to the cockpit and blocking the explosion. While the famed machine was knocked back in the sky, the shield was still intact and Heero was still alive.

Jaden was slightly surprised that he had managed to block the shot, however as he reached out and sensed Heero, his opponent was even more shocked at the sudden turn of events to even move the shield of his machine, but the machine had blocked the explosion without Heero Yuy's input!

'_The ZERO System, no doubt._' He thought, his eyes narrowing a bit, '_Its already beginning to adapt to the Lucifer Gunda,..._' he then slashed at Wing Zero, taking off one of the engines. Heero cried out, but managed to land Wing Zero safely, although one of the engines landed a few hundred yards away from him.

"_We'll meet again soon, Berserker._" Jaden said, as he turned the Lucifer GUndam around, and darted back towards where the _Archeron_ was, "_You can count on that._"

Heero looked up, a growl escaping him as his eyes narrowed. "Devil of Pylos…you will lose next time…" He murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

President Allen looked over the data that was coming in from the satellites above the Earth, which showed the enemy movements in real-time.

'_The Zaigon have begun to advance towards Denver and the NORAD HQ. Like they could penetrate it. Still, we have to be wary of the advance and be prepared for in case they _do_ make it inside the base.'_ She mused as she looked over the areas where the Zaigon were headed.

Florida, she knew, was a prime target for attack due to the Mass Driver located there. If the enemy got their hands on the Mass Driver, they could use it to send up stolen resources into space. Then there would be no way of getting those resources back.

'_Well, we could always blow the Mass Driver, even if it will do little in the long run…'_ President Allen thought with an ironic smirk before it faded as an idea came to her. "Wait a minute…This is just like when the Nazis invaded the Soviet Union back in World War II! We have the advantage in more ways than one!"

Looking over the maps of the US and the rest of the world, President Allen began to reflect on past tactics that had been used by the Soviets and other nations overrun. One of those had been the scorched-earth tactic, that is, burning any crops that could be used and destroying any and all buildings that could be used as well as killing any livestock that would be useful as well.

"If we try a scorched-earth strategy, we could deny the Zaigon their resources they need so badly! That's how we can gain an edge over them!" She exclaimed as she looked back over the maps again.

'_Also, each shelter we have is stocked with food and water. If we can tap that as well, then we could have a real chance.'_ The president thought as she glanced back at the US shelter layout.

But it also came with a price. If the U.S. burned all of its crops and killed all of its livestock as well as blew up many of its buildings, then the nation would suffer a huge set back in its economic and military power. _'Scorched-earth is a double edged sword. We have to prepare to enact it, but that is a last resort tactic only.'_ She reminded herself as she looked out the window at the skies above.

So far, things weren't looking up, but who knew? Perhaps there was a chance they could win yet…

* * *

><p><em>San Diego City Limits<em>

By now, the 2/5 Marines were hiding out in some old warehouses, but it did little to ease their sense of dread that still lingered. Donnelly could only grumble as he looked over how far they were from the enemy. They were at least five miles from their advance position.

"So…this is how we go down. Hiding out in some old warehouses with not much food and water left. Some end to the feared 2/5 Marines…" One soldier murmured as Donnelly glared at him.

"We are not giving up! How you could even _say_ such a thing, I _don't_ want to know! But know this! We _are_ going to gain the upper hand!" the general snapped back, but deep down, he too was wondering if victory was even possible.

So far, it seemed unlikely, but as the last engagement had shown, the enemy could be caught off-guard. They just needed to find the limits of the enemy's Newtype abilities.

That made the general stop his angry musings as he looked back outside. Then he looked back at one of his soldiers. "How far were we from the enemy?" He asked as the soldier looked back at him.

"About two miles. Why?" She asked.

"How far are we now?"

"About five miles, give or take one."

"I see…" General Donnelly mused as he looked back at the CT 88. "It appears that certain Newtypes can sense us at different distances. The higher the distance, the more powerful the Newtypes. If we can engage the enemy at the limits of those ranges, then we might have a chance of winning these battles."

"But, how will we determine those limits?" Another soldier asked as Donnelly looked back at the soldiers of his unit.

"It's simple. We engage them again and again at different distances. If we can't get the feeling of a Newtype in our minds at a certain distance, then those are the limits." The general explained as a few unit members began to murmur amongst themselves.

"So…if we can determine those limits, then we can gain the advantage?" A third soldier asked as Donnelly nodded.

"Yes. That is correct." The Coordinator replied as his unit began to get eager looks on their faces. "Then we can really show them the meaning of 'Retreat hell!'."

"_YEAH!_"

At the same time, President Allen was pondering the same situation. _'Based on what we know from the data gathered from Wing Zero, the Wing, and the rest of the Zero Squad machines, it appears that there are different ranks of Newtypes, and class S is the strongest. If that is true, then there are probably different ranks that are lower than the Class S. And that means that they will be weaker, and no doubt with more limitations. If we can find a limit to their range for sensing our emotions and thoughts, we can adapt and engage the Zaigon more effectively.'_ She mused as she looked over the data gathered thus far. _'If we can find the limits on their range, then we can gain the advantage because they will not be able to detect us outside that range.'_

"If we can gain the advantage with this idea in mind, then perhaps we can finally win some battles, and free the Nexus Federation as well." She murmured as her gaze drifted to the outside once more.

Also, she was more than aware that the Zaigon had no real knowledge of Earth's terrain aside from the stuff that was no doubt taught in their schools.

That made her smirk as she looked in the direction of the mountains. _'Perhaps we can gain the edge if we fight them in the mountains as well as forests and deserts. And maybe even by sea as well.'_

She smirked even more as she recalled the nasty weather conditions on Earth as well. _'We could even use the weather to our advantage, which is what they are probably not used to.'_

Yes, perhaps they could turn this around for sure…

* * *

><p><em>Russia<em>

President Putin grunted as he felt the explosion rock his Strike Dagger. The Russian leader had not been in a mobile suit before, and yet here he was, fighting inside one against the enemy that was near Leningrad.

It was nearing the Russian winter, but he was not sure if it would be able to help turn the tide like it had in World War II. The enemy seemed to be prepared for everything that could be thrown at them, and yet…at the same time, their uniforms seemed to be a tad lighter than what was needed for the thick Russian cold.

He kept his thoughts silent though instead of thinking them aloud in his mind.

"_We need back-up!"_ A soldier from a tank division exclaimed before the tank next to his was wiped out.

President Putin didn't react at first, but when the machine next to his blew up, he fired off a beam shot at one of the enemy machines. While the shield went up and reflected the shot, at the same time, the Russian noticed something odd. The shield wasn't perfectly round. Which meant that…

'_We can attack from the rear!'_ He thought as he engaged the engines on his Strike Dagger and flew around behind the enemy unit. He pulled the beam saber and stabbed the Zaigon machine in the back, backing away just as it blew up.

At the same time, the other Zaigon machines began to move into a more defensive position, which made him growl. So much for keeping his thoughts secret…

At least he knew how to counter the shields now, well, to an extent anyway. Well, he hoped it was a counter anyway…

* * *

><p><em>Zaigon Flagship<em>

Kira groaned as he looked out at the fading form of Earth and the Nexus Federation. He was now a Zaigon prisoner of war, and it worried him to no extent. His thoughts drifted back to Lacus and Shinn, both trapped on New Juneau still.

'_Shinn, Lacus…please be okay…'_ He thought as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall of his cell.

While his treatment by the Zaigon hadn't been bad, it wasn't exactly good either. He was fed his three meals a day, and was allowed to move around his cell now, but other than that, he was cut off and isolated. There was no way to tell what day it was, or even what time it was.

His gaze drifted back over his shoulder at the small tracer still in between his shoulder blades. Luckily, the wire sticking out was so thin, it had to be picked up by specialized equipment that was only found in New Juneau.

It was still transmitting, even if it wasn't heard or seen. But Kira could feel it pulsating underneath his skin and muscle tissues. As long as he felt that pulsating, he knew it was working as it was designed to.

Heero had been insistent that he and the others have them inserted, and it had proved to be valuable as a tracking and tracing tool when Shinn had disappeared on a mission to capture a runaway LOGOs member. The colonel had been found a few hours later in a ditch with a broken leg, but if it hadn't been for the tracer, it would have taken days to find him because of his location. So Kira hadn't objected to having the small thing after that day.

But now, he could only wonder if the tracer could be his salvation this time. True, it was powerful and could send data over long distances, but he wasn't sure if it could be detected from another planet altogether.

The idea seemed ludicrous at best, but at the same time, it was entirely possible, given what was installed on it.

If the Zero System on the chip could be picked up by Veda over such a long distance, then perhaps Wing Zero could be able to detect it over such a distance as well.

It was hard to believe, but Kira had to have hope that it was possible, even it seemed to be too outrageous.

Defeat for Zero Squad wasn't an option, even if it seemed to be at times. And losing a member was just like suffering a defeat. If anything, he had to keep on hoping that the other members of the unit could rescue him and were following him at the moment.

He just had to keep hoping…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The 25 Marines find a weakness in the shields while Heero and Zero Squad fight the Devil of Pylos once more. Kira is a prisoner of war, and Russia finds a weakness as well.

Note: I am going to be throwing in some World War II tactics and weapons to an extent, which will include weird weapons from the war. Two I already have planned to use, but I would like to point out that I will **_NOT_**be giving out any hints as to what they are. When the fic gets to a certain point will I start to give out hints, but even then I will not reveal the weapons until the Mars invasion. Just a heads up.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	103. GSZ Phase 12: Florida Siege

**Chapter twelve is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**reverse read: Yep. Expect more to come though. XD!**

**Mandalore the freedom: You know it. As for using Wade, I will not. Thanks for sending him in though. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Glad you liked it! XD!**

**gameziod: I did not say that ORB would rebuild it. ORB repaired it the first time, but someone else will do the rebuilding. XD!**

**Titanic X: Glad you liked it! XD!**

**MWSeraph: Okay, first off, I may not do that, as the Zaigon are much stronger than that. Second, the new Raptor idea I like, but the idea of a Haro interface will remove what makes the Raptor so deadly: it's pilot and the pilot's skills. As for Veda influence in the HUD for the helmet, while it would be useful, I will keep the Raptor as a basic model, but with some of the improvements you meant. I like the idea of the new weapons though, as it seems possible. As for the MID of the Nexus Federation Armed Forces, I like it. Nice info. By the way, do you study military history? Because you seem to know a lot about military weapons. XD!**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.******

* * *

><p>Phase Twelve: Florida Siege<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

"_Are you sure about this?"_ a young man asked as he looked over the schematics for the bomb that was attached to his machine's underbelly. The screen showed everything was green, but it was only a test run.

"We need to try and gain the edge no matter what." The commanding officer replied as he looked back at the young man's machine again.

"_Yes, sir…"_

* * *

><p><em>Miami-Dade Port<em>

Naval officers were all on high alert as the Navy prepared for an attack from the Gulf of Mexico and the ocean. So far, there had been nothing headed their way, but each of them was prepared for that possibility.

Under the waters outside the city's boundaries lurked the _Boomer_-class submarines. While the name made the class sound like they were the supercars of the ocean, in fact, the submarines were classified as stealth attack subs. Capable of using sound amplifiers to enhance the sound of the engines enough to be heard, it seemed the _Boomer_-class was far from stealthy. But in actuality, the subs were whisper-silent without the amplifiers. If the subs were fired at, they could disengage the amplifiers so that they blew up instead. Then the subs were able to attack from the deep in total silence, which was how they earned the nickname 'the Ghosts of the Sea'.

Beside the _Boomer_-class were the _Ohio_-class submarines, now brought out of mothball to serve once more. While the older generation of submarines was not as stealthy as the newer generation, it was still formidable in many ways.

One of the newer subs, the _Boomer_ itself, was out patrolling beyond the boundaries of the port when the sonar began to ping with the outline of a ship. Then, two more appeared, followed by more.

The radar operator watched this with wide eyes before turning to the sub commander. "Sir? We have a problem!" She exclaimed as the sub commander looked over at the radar screen. "What is it?"

"We have several ships leaving the borders of Mexico! The IFF is not of the Mexican Navy either!" The radar operator said as the IFF codes came up.

The sub commander pursed his lips before he realized what this was. "The Zaigon are making their move on us…" He murmured before his eyes went hard. "Prepare for attack countermeasures! Move us into the radar range of the fleet before firing off a torpedo. If they fire at us, jettison the amplifiers!" he ordered as the crew moved to do just that.

Almost at once, the submarine began to move away from the boundaries of Miami towards the oncoming fleet.

"Sir, we have reached radar range of the enemy." A sonar operator announced as the commander nodded.

"Good. Prepare to fire on my command." The commander said as the crew got the torpedo ready to launch. Once set in the launcher, the door closed and the chamber flooded as the commander yelled "FIRE!"

The torpedo launched as the motor engaged and propelled the charge towards the enemy fleet.

* * *

><p><strong>Zaigon Naval Fleet<strong>

Trudging away from the now Zaigon-occupied harbors of Mexico, was a fleet of over three dozen Zaigon Surface Naval ships. While the Zaigon held a priority to their space naval forces, they knew that battling on earth would eventually involve battles on the high seas of the earth's oceans. As such, they had developed many naval warships at their martian homeland, putting them through a series of trials before disassembling them, and with the successful capture of Mexico, these ships were subsequently reassembled to their full glory.

Leading the fleet of ships was the largest vessel of the fleet, a Zaigon _Aegaeon-_class Command Battleship, a juggernaught of the sea which surpassed the size of any naval vessel ever put to the seas of earth, over 500 meters in length, with a small carrier landing strip mounted along the side of the ship, and numerous massive Gun and Missile Emplacements along its hull, all of which were overseen by the large CIC bridge tower on the top of the vessel.

On the bridge of the Command Battleship, the Zaigon admiral stood as the fleet of ships proceeded forward as planned. They were of the 2nd't Zaigon Naval Fleet, tasked with the assignment to invade the NASA homeland, taking their first steps on American soil. '_Unlike Durandal and that idiot Azrael,_' the Admiral thought to himself '_We will succeed in taking this land for ourselves. America will fall._'

"Sir, we are picking up contacts." An ensign reported at the Sensors & SONAR station, "Several vessels under the water, sound profiles and sizes match those of NASA _Boomer _and _Ohio-_class Ballistic Attack Submarines. Wait... Torpedoes in the water!"

"Red Alert, all hands Battlestations." The Admiral said in a calm voice, "Launch Torpedoes Countermeasure Decoys, and launch Ceto Toepedo pods A1 to A5. Once done, order Destroyers _Medusa, Stheno _and _Euryale_ to begin Wolfpack Protocols. All other ships are to launch Countermeasures as well if Torpedoes are aimed at them, and to begin evasive maneuvers."

The Zaigon Forces all carried out their tasks, as three _Gorgon-_class Anti-Sub Guided Missile Destroyers split off from the rest of the fleet, while the _Aegaeon_ fired off multiple missiles up into the air. The missiles in question went up, before they fell down towards the ocean with parachutes. Moments before they hit the water however, the missiles separated into five segments each, before dropping into the waves. Underwater, the segments then began to shift form, looking like small miniaturized Torpedoes... which soon homed in on the designated targets, as a swarm of small torpedoes, heading towards the closest ship, an _Ohio-_class Submarine.

The Submarine tried to evade, however the Torpedoes were too many and too fast as they struck home, absolutly obliterating the old Submarine, leaving no survivors. And what was worse, the Torpedoes that the NASA subs launched were quickly intercepted by several similar Torpedoe Missiles as well. But the Zaigon were not finished yet, as the second volly of missiles deployed into the sea, and tracked the _Boomer-_class Subs.

* * *

><p>"Disengage amplifiers!" The commander ordered as the amplifiers were disconnected from the sub's propeller and rear end. The <em>Boomer<em> was able to ballast the water in the tanks and escape the torpedo, which took out the amplifiers instead.

Now the real strength of the _Boomer_-class could be revealed.

"Tell the other _Boomer_-class subs to jettison their amplifiers. No one is allowed to hear us." The commander ordered as the directions were relayed out to the other subs of the class.

No sooner had the orders been sent did the other _Boomer _ subs follow suit. Several other amplifiers were jettisoned into the depths of the ocean below as the other subs of the class revealed their true strength at last.

* * *

><p>"All <em>Ohio-<em>class Submarines destroyed sir," The Zaigon ensign reported, "Enemies destroyed."

The admiral hummed in though "I only counted three explosions," he said, "What happened to the other _Boomer-_class Submarines?"

"They vanished, sir." The ensign said, "Intel reports _Boomer _Submarines can jettison their Propellers and amplifiers to become absolutely silent, almost untraceable. We can't see them unless they open fire on us."

The admiral thought about it for a moment before he shrugged "Have the fleet continue its course." He said, "Even if they saw us, they will asume we are heading for Cuba... our true goal stays the same: Florida!"

* * *

><p>Under the water, the <em>Boomer<em> was observing their path, with the commander of the sub frowning at the destination that was showing up on screen. "According the Veda, they will reach Havana in about three hours at this rate of speed." He mused as the data flowed in.

"Well, we do have the element of surprise. They don't know that we escaped yet. So if we can warn the city officials, then maybe they could evacuate the civilians to the shelters while soldiers set up ambushes." An officer said as she looked back.

"Good idea. Send out a warning to the city officials and tell them to get the civilians into the shelters at once." The commander ordered as it was sent out on a Veda-encrypted channel.

In Havana, the officials of the city received the warning and soon, in ten minutes, the civilians were being led into the shelters. As shown in the Second BV War's Battle of New York, the shelters could be launched into space should the outer wall be breached. In this case though, the Miami officials were not sure if they should send all the shelters into space, so they just had to wait and see if that could be a possibility.

* * *

><p><em>Three Hours Later<em>

_Supposed Battle zone_

The crew of the _Boomer_ sighed as the message reply was received. "Sir, all civilians are being ordered into the shelters." The officer reported as the commander nodded at the news.

"Good. Now we can focus on our battle strategy." He said as another officer looked back.

"Battle plan recommended is Plan D35. Surround the enemy with _Boomer_-class subs and open fire at once." The younger man exclaimed as the commander shook his head.

"No. It would put us in danger of losing the entire _Boomer_-class."

"Plan D89 is the best one then. Attack ten miles away from the main fleet ships using anti-ship missiles. Recommended back-up is the _Ohio_-class with Trident missiles fired on the enemy ships." The officer said as the commander nodded at the idea.

"Good idea. Send out the plan to the rest of the _Boomer_-class and the _Ohio _-class via the Veda channels." The commanding officer ordered as the crew did just that.

"Sir!" A voice shouted as a lieutenant rushed into the CIC of the _Boomer._ "Havana isn't the Zaigon's Target! Its Miami Florida!"

"WHAT?"

"Zaigon Ships skipped right over Cuba, and hauled ass north to Florida!" The Lieutenant said, "Their already beginning the landing!"

As the Lieutenant reported, Zaigon had completly ignored Havana, and made a bee-line for Florida and had already begun the invasion. Naval guns and missiles fired from Destroyers, Frigates and Cruisers tore the Florida coastline to bits, smashing through the light defenses set by NASA as Amphibious Vehicles mobilized onto dry land. Aquatic Zaigon Mobile Suits emerged from the sea, and fired their own weapons as well, as Ground Troops deployed.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

President Allen looked up as Defense Secretary Keller came in. "Ma'am. The Navy has reported engaging Zaigon Navy ships that are attacking the Florida coastline." He reported, as the president tensed up. "They tricked a Submarine Fleet into thinking Havana was the target."

"What about our Surface Fleets?" She demanded, but Keller shook his head.

"They are mobilizing, but they haven't made it to the point of engagement yet." He said, "The Submarine Fleets are mobilizing to try and attack the Zaigon Fleet, do what they can for now... but Zaigon landing forces are already hitting the beaches. Casualties... will be high. The surface fleet has begun to prepare for a battle as well. As for the civilians, the city officials refuse to launch the shelters into space unless there is no other option." Keller replied as President Allen relaxed ever so slightly.

"I see. And what about Zero Squad? Have they begun to engage the enemy yet?" The president asked.

"They have ma'am." Keller replied. "Although they have tangled with the Devil of Pylos again, the unit came away with all members alive. In addition, Wing Zero only sustained a lost engine, which is easily repaired."

"Good. Has the NORAD HQ been found yet?"

"No ma'am. They base is safe... for now at least." The older Natural replied. "Either they can't sense through rocks, or they just haven't gotten close enough to detect it yet."

"Good. Then we can perhaps engage the enemy in the mountains."

"I'll keep that option open, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>San Diego outskirts<em>

The 2/5 Marines were already planning to engage the enemy once more, but it would require the scouts to get back alive if not unharmed.

"Sir. The scouts have returned. They have found a limit to the enemy's range with their Newtype abilities."

Well, he spoke too soon apparently.

"What is the limit?" General Donnelly asked.

"That is where it varies sir. But the median is about thirty kilometers, give or take a few." The sergeant replied as Donnelly nodded.

"Good. At least we have a median." The general mused as a plan began to form in his mind.

At the same time, data from Veda arrived, alerting Donnelly to its arrival. "Hmm?"

"Sir. Veda has just sent in a battle plan." A private reported as the battle plan came up.

"Plan F79, eh?" The general mused as he saw the strategy on the main laptop screen. "Attack with Traverse Gundams in tank form hidden amongst the trees while CT 88s open fire from about five kilometers out, snipers finishing off those that aren't taken out in the initial assault…"

"Sir?"

"…"

"Sir?"

"Carry out plan F79." The general ordered as the unit members all knew what this meant. Engagement time!

"Yes, sir!

As the enemy began to move in once more, the Traverse Gundams moved into position while those with the CT 88s moved out to about five kilometers and aimed at the oncoming Zaigon machines. _"Sir. We have determined which machines have the shielding and which lack it."_ A scout reported as Donnelly nodded.

"Good. Target those that lack the shielding, and if those machines that have the shields move in front to take the blows, don't let up. Their shields won't be able to withstand a heavy assault for very long." The general ordered.

"_Yes, sir!"_

Almost at once, the teams got a lock while the enemy advanced.

"Target points Charlie 19, Delta 14, Bravo 1, Gamma 5, Echo 9." The spotter said as he took in the locations of the units that were lacking the shields.

"_Charlie 19, Delta 14, Bravo 1, Gamma 5, Echo 9. Target points inputted and locked on."_ The artillery commander replied as Donnelly nodded.

"Good. Then, give 'em hell!" The general shouted as the artillery began to fire a barrage at the enemy units. Almost at once, the shells sped out, and the Zaigon began to adapt and the shield-equipped units moved in front to protect those that were lacking the shields. But, at the same time, the Traverses opened fire as well, the energy shots from the turrets hitting the shield-lacking enemy units. A few Zaigon units were forced to retreat when their shields began to waver and go down, but alas, they did not make it far before their units were blown apart by the artillery.

At the same time, several armored transports fell to the artillery barrage as did the Zaigon troops. Those who did not die in the immediate attack were either injured or retreated.

Smoke curled upwards from the remains of the enemy machines and vehicles while the moans of those dying and injured could be heard. Fire crackled as it burned on uprooted trees and bushes.

Donnelly looked around as he and the 2/5 Marines emerged from hiding in the brush, his eyes taking in the sight of the injured Zaigon soldiers as well as those who had been killed.

One enemy soldier looked up, fear in his eyes. "W…who _are_ you?" He rasped as Donnelly leaned down and spoke to him.

"Retreat hell." He said as the soldier finally passed out from the pain of his injuries.

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

"The 2/5 Marines were able to defend San Diego successfully?!" President Allen blurted as Defense Secretary Keller nodded.

"_Yes, ma'am."_ The older man replied as the president leaned back in her seat with relief. _"Based on the data that Veda recorded, it seems that the enemy's mobile suits have shields, but they _can_ be brought down if given the time and firepower. It also appears that the shields have a recharge time, even if it is brief. That still gives us the edge to strike. And the enemy also appears to have a range limit on their ability to sense threats. Scouts can possibly be used to get an idea of the range and then we can adjust our fighting strategy accordingly."_

"So they aren't unbeatable. That gives us hope then. And John? I need you to find any and all weird weapons that were used in World War II. Not those that were in development, but those that actually saw combat. If we have to, we will fall back on those older weapons." President Allen ordered.

"_Yes, ma'am."_ John replied as the line went dead.

In the Pentagon, the Natural was already working on finding weapons that were used back in the AD era, but now he had a new mission. Find those weird weapons that actually saw combat and were used in World War II. As he dug into the old archives, Defense Secretary Keller found an old file folder that appeared to be intact, even if it was old and had never seen the light since its sealing.

* * *

><p><em>Miami-Dade outskirts<em>

_Ocean_

The battle was already underway when the _Boomer_-class was forced to fall back into the shadows of sunken enemy ships as well as Allied ships.

By hiding amongst the debris, the radar signature would be mistaken for pieces of destroyed ships hopefully. The commander of the lead sub, the _Boomer_, sighed with relief. So far, they had been relying on Veda to counter the enemy, which had proven to be useful in many ways. At the same time though, they had to try and figure out how to counter on their own as well.

Taking out the enemy fleet was proving to be harder than anticipated, but that did not mean that it was impossible.

Hiding within a debris field was a good way to hide one's radar signature, as well as perhaps fooling the Newtypes of the Empire.

But for how long was uncertain…

That much no one knew. But only time would tell if they were able to win or not.

After all, Earth had no choice _but_ to win this time…

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

By now, Heero had returned to the mountain-base HQ to get Wing Zero repaired once more, as well as replace those two lost DRAGOONs. As he moved Wing Zero into its hanger slot, his mind wandered back to the battle. _'How did Zero know to counter that Zaigon pilot's moves?'_

Heero knew that he hadn't been able to block that bazooka shot, and yet, it had been blocked But it hadn't been his reactions. Oh no. It was Wing Zero that had blocked the shot. And at the same time, when he had encountered that same move from space on Earth, the system had already had a counter plan in place. It was like the system had _learned_ from the last time they fought. But was it possible for that to happen? Heero didn't know it was.

Inside the console, the Zero System hummed as the images from the most recent battle appeared. The image of the enemy firing off that bazooka, the image of him slicing off one of the engines, and his blocking moves all became data and flowed into the hard drive. Zero's eyes flared before returning to normal, signaling the adaption was a success.

The screens all went dark as Heero powered down Wing Zero and proceeded to open the cockpit before lowering himself to the ground. Everyone was waiting for him as he hit the ground at last.

"Nice work Heero!" Dearka exclaimed as he slapped the ORB admiral on the back.

"I just held him off." Heero countered as Dearka shook his head.

"Oh no. That was not just merely holding him off. You were able to match his abilities, well, mostly anyway. But still! You did much better than expected!" The Nexus commander replied.

"That's just it though! He had me!" Heero shot back. "He had me and yet…somehow Zero was able to adapt. Before I could move the shield in front of the cockpit, the system did it for me."

Dearka whistled in amazement. "Wow."

"And before that, Zero gave me a counter strategy to that same move that took me out in space. It was like the system had learned from that last battle." Heero continued as the rest of the unit looked at one another.

"Okay…that is just creepy…" Athrun muttered as the others nodded.

"Well, whether we think it is creepy or not, one thing is clear. The system can adapt to the battles at hand it seems." Tao remarked as Derek smirked.

"That's good then. Serves those Zags right." He replied as Aki' hit him on the head.

"Just shut up…" The NAZAFT lieutenant grumbled as the others laughed a bit.

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Lacus looked out at the Nexus Federation, which was not that far off from her current location. She could see the Zaigon ships moving around, no doubt carrying the citizens as well as their overlords between the PLANT colonies.

Sighing, Lacus turned away from the sight as she closed her eyes.

Behind her, Shinn looked down as he clenched his fists so hard that he drew blood. Pain lanced up and down his left arm and right side as this happened, making the colonel curse under his breath as he relaxed his fists.

Deep down though, Lacus was unsure of what she needed to do. True, she was the leader of the Clyne Faction and Terminal, but she didn't know if she should call upon the resources of the faction and peace-keeping group. It just didn't seem right to do that and put the groups in danger. She thought about having the group attack the Nexus colonies, but then the NAZAFT leader's words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"_The Zaigon will KILL them!"_

Looking down, Lacus realized that the NAZAFT commander was right. Any sort of rebellion would be bad for the Nexus citizens, and that was not what she wanted to have happen.

She didn't know what to do…

* * *

><p><em>Great Lakes Naval Base<em>

A young man looked back as he observed the training of his unit. Staff Sergeant 'Jedi' Éclair was on edge as he watched his squadron of Nexus soldiers run through the drills again and again. His short black hair was not messy like some would have expected, but it was not too neat either. Brown eyes were guarded most of the time, never revealing the man behind the mask. While he was a Natural, what no one on his unit knew was that he had once been a Blue Cosmos agent. But, after seeing what the group had been doing, he had faked his death and retreated to the new Nexus Federation to start anew. Now in the Nexus Armed Forces, he had never revealed his past, but while he appeared to be indifferent, he was known to be a reliable soldier with little to issues in the battlefield.

He was in command of the 5th Mechanized Infantry Division, which had been training in America when the Nexus Federation fell. While the rest of the Armed Forces were in disarray, his unit was not, due to the fact that his superior was Colonel Shinn Asuka, a member of Zero Squadron. Jedi himself was not yet a member, but that didn't bother him. He was still the commander of the 5th MID.

"Sir. We have not been able to regain contact with any of the higher-ups save for Colonel Asuka." A soldier reported as Jedi looked back at him.

"Is that so?" He asked. The soldier nodded.

"Yes, sir. While we have tried again and again, our efforts have come up empty of results. This only points to the fact that the Nexus Armed Forces either fell, or were wiped out. The latter isn't actually likely though, as the Federation was overrun, which means that the Armed Forces fell." The soldier replied as Jedi looked down.

While it was worrisome that the Nexus Forces fell, it wasn't unexpected either. The Federation had been caught off guard, so they had been unable to mount an effective defense.

"Keep me posted. If any messages from the higher-ups get through, let me know at once." Jedi ordered as the soldier nodded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><em>San Diego outskirts<em>

Donnelly looked around as he observed the Mexican border's location. So far, no Zaigon had attempted to attack the city again, but he was not going to drop his guard even in the current lag.

While Donnelly was eager to fight back once more, his mind was telling him to avoid it because the enemy was still out there. As the general looked back at the city behind him and his unit, a thought came to his head. The Zaigon were capable of reading minds to get an idea of what the Earthlings could do, but that was only conscious thoughts. Was it possible that muscle memory could play a role in countering them as well?

'_Of course. Muscle memory is far different from normal memory. Everything that is done via muscle memory is considered instinctive. If we can learn to rely on instinct more than usual, then we might have an edge as well.'_ Donnelly mused as he looked back. The soldiers in his unit all had actions ingrained in their muscle memory due to intense training. If they could find some way to translate that into hand signals and their brains memorize what each hand signal meant, then it would become instinctive to know, and therefore, they could react accordingly without the enemy sensing their intentions.

Of course, it would take a long time to get that part down, but if they could, then the Earth had yet another advantage as well.

But what would it take for that to happen? He did not know…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

President Allen growled as the image of the U.S. slowly turned green instead of red. The Zaigon forces, shown in green, were slowly taking certain areas of the nation. While it was mostly confined to the area near the Mexico border, the green parts were beginning to make their way towards Florida, a main hub of activity when it came to the water. Other ports in danger of being overtaken included New Orleans, one of the oldest cities in the nation's south. While she was fairly certain that the city itself would be spared any attacks, she wasn't entirely sure. The enemy could plan on destroying the port for all they knew. Miami was another port in danger of falling, but this time, she was certain the port was going to be leveled in some way. After all, NASA had their Mass Driver in Miami, so it was not to be messed with unless NASA decided to blow it up.

'_We might have no choice but to do so.'_ The president mused sadly as she looked back at the image of it. Then again, NASA could always rebuild it, but that would have to wait until the war was off of Earth.

* * *

><p><em>London<em>

Prime Minister Churchill looked out the window as the sun set behind the clouds, his mind wandering back to the fight with the Zaigon. True, Britain was not in any danger yet, but then again, he could not but help worry about his home nation and its citizens coming under attack.

The island nation, once an empire, was now relying on the Zaigon not being able to get to their location due to weather conditions and other factors. It was difficult though, as the enemy was more advanced than Earth could hope to be. They had better machines that relied on their minds as well as a new power source, as well as new beam technologies that Earth had to yet find a way to counter effectively on a mass scale.

Who knew what else the enemy relied on?!

'_If we could only go back to the days of World War II, when we had the edge in our techniques and abilities. We had to make do with what we had at the time while the enemy had the more advanced technology, yes, but in the end, we came up as the better side because we were able to react accordingly to the changing tide of battle.'_ He mused with a grim smile.

Looking at Zaigon... it wasn't surprising to see the resemblance between this war, and World War II. They were very... disturbingly familiar. Zaigon ships and military style was all to familiar, looking like an improved version of the Nazi's. However they obviously had much higher technology than the Germans ever had during that war. He realized that, in order to win this war, the people of earth needed to find a way to fight back more effectivley than they were now. However now with the growing technological gap between Earth and Zaigon, it did not make things easier.

"If we could do it back then, hopefully we can do it now." He muttered to himself, "This is the Cosmic Era's version of World War II. Instead of Nazi's and the League of Nations... its Zaigon and the U.S. Perhaps... if we react like we did back then, we could win..." he watched as the UN Flag waved above the London Embassy, "But so much is different as well now as well..."

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Zaigon suffer their first defeat on land and the battle of Florida begins. At the same time, similarities to World War II begin to emerge. Will this help the Earth overcome the Zaigon Empire? No one knows for sure, and only time holds the key.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review


	104. GSZ Phase 13: War Plans

**Chapter thirteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**AXL999: Oh, expect someone like him for sure. Well, his descendant to be exact. XD!**

**reverse read: I thought you would like that. XD! I figured it would be useful to do something like bring back old tactics, as well as a few old weapons. Mainly some weird weapons from World War II. You will learn what ones as time goes on. XD!**

**Final Genesis: Maybe. It all depends. But I will try to have that happen. XD!**

**Mandalore the freedom: True, but don't think that they are different in tactics much. In fact, expect some real-life World War II tactics to come back from beyond the grave. XD!**

**MWSeraph: Sorry about that. I am so used to putting OCs in command positions I just did that by instinct. I will fix that. XD! As for the codenames, that will be used. However, the shock collar for any Zaigon prisoners is not going to be used. I want to maintain the humanitarian appearance of the U.S. in this. As for Lacus, expect her to be in command of that ship, but it will not be built until later on. If it is to be built, it will be done at New Juneau, but that is still in Lockdown Mode, so the ship will have to be built on Earth in either ORB or the UK. As for the Silhouettes, they do in fact have that as an escape system, but it is normally locked down unless the operation calls for it. Nicol will be playing a big role with Meyrin from next chapter on out though, but as to why, well, I don't want to spoil it. XP! And yes, Derek will still have the Bravo Raptor. They will be used, but for now, the production is off until the US can drive back the Zaigon forces. XD!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please.**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! And I hope you all have a Happy New Year as well. XD!**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

><p>Phase Thirteen: War Plans<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The Zaigon Empire has already begun their invasion of the American mainland, pushing steadily forward north. While American forces continued to fight back, they were doing little to halt their advance.

Even while Zero Squad was learning what was effective and what wasn't. But, that all failed to compare to new weapon ideas, or rather, old weapon ideas being brought back, to be used against the Zaigon. But it may not be enough...

* * *

><p><em>Great Lakes Naval Base<em>

In the Midwest of the U.S., the U.S. military was already working on testing new weapons ideas to be used against the Zaigon. While a few had been outlandish, such as a remote-controlled Dagger as well as a death-gas dispenser, others were more practical in use as well as design.

Two in particular were undergoing severe testing to make sure that the ideas were feasible as well as practical with the C.E. era's level of technology.

"_C'mon! We have to get that bomb going in the right way!"_ A naval officer shouted as another techie looked back down.

"The wire's wound the wrong way!" She shouted back as the officer groaned.

"_Fine…get it rewound the right way…"_ He replied as the techie nodded.

"You got it." She responded as the wire was unwound for the second time that day.

Beside her sat a bomb, a mere cylinder that had grooves in it. But that was one of the two weapons that were undergoing intense testing.

The second was still in the building stages, but given its massive size and weight, it wasn't much of a surprise.

But what the military officials hoped for was for both weapons to be a secret weapon when it came to invading the Zaigon home-world once they freed Earth from their control.

If the Zaigon were kept in the dark about the two bombs, then the Earthlings could throw them for a loop in many ways when the invasion of Mars came.

But what happened in the scene on Earth would determine if they went to Mars at all…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

President Allen sat down with her cabinet in the main office as she looked them over.

"Okay. We need to talk strategy. What can we pull that will catch the enemy off guard and not give away our plans?"

A few members looked around before one spoke up. "We have the home-field advantage in many ways. We know this terrain much more than the Zaigon do. We can find ambush areas much more easily, and therefore, set up possible counter attacks. We can also rely on our environment much more effectively as well, as we have lived here for far longer than the enemy has been here." Defense Secretary Keller said as he stood up. "What I am suggesting is that we need to rely on the rules of war and combat set down by the most famous strategist of all time, Sun Tzu. If we can call upon the Art of War, we might have a chance."

"I see. If that is what will allow us to fight back, then we should look at it as a possibility." President Allen mused before another member scoffed.

"So we should rely on some dead guy's ideas of war in order to win? Great. Why don't we also call upon alchemy to turn lead into gold?" The man exclaimed sarcastically.

Keller growled as he pulled out the book and slammed it down in the table. "All military officers and higher-ups in the military read this, and how do you think war is waged? Just by taking a guess as to where the enemy is? Hardly! We rely on this book a lot, and we aren't going to stop now!" He growled as the man just looked away.

"All comments aside, there is no other way we could win this. We have to look to the Art of War to win." President Allen said as the other members all nodded, although a few were uncertain about it.

* * *

><p><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>

General Donnelly was looking over said book at the moment, trying to figure out how to overcome a Zaigon task force that was coming from the direction of Mexico once more.

The first force they had defeated had been a smaller one, but this one was larger and more prepared than the last one.

"Sir. The enemy is coming in from about fifty miles out according to radar." A sergeant said as Donnelly looked at him. "They will be reaching the city limits in about four hours at their rate of advancement."

"I see. Since the city is pretty much empty, we can use the high-rises to our advantage. We can hold the high ground and launch sniper attacks as well as regular attacks." Donnelly mused as he looked back at the Art of War again.

"Sir?"

"Nothing. Just a thought is all. Anyway, we can use the area to our advantage and earn a victory." Donnelly said as the sergeant began to get the message.

"I get it…" he murmured as the general nodded.

"Yes. The Art of War. We use those rules to our advantage."

* * *

><p><em>San Diego<em>

The enemy was beginning to enter the now-evacuated city as Donnelly's Marines set up in the high-rise buildings around the city itself.

"_Sir. They've entered the city's boundaries."_ A sniper reported as Donnelly nodded from his own perch on the fifth floor of an office building.

"Good. Do not make any movements or think any real thoughts. Just react, and let instinct take over." Donnelly reminded his men and women as they all nodded, even if he could not see it.

'_We hold the heights here. So we have the edge. If the enemy tries to come up here, well, they are in for a big surprise.'_ Donnelly thought before he grabbed a sniper rifle himself and took aim, allowing his mind to clear itself of any and all thoughts.

As the Zaigon began to move around the city, it seemed that they were not aware of what was going on. All snipers were remaining silent. But it was only a matter of time before the Zaigon began to look around for anyone else to capture.

"Sir. We don't see anyone out here. Do you think they left?" One Zaigon officer asked.

"Its likely," the Commander said, looking around "However... this _is _a military base... I doubt they would let it go without a fight."

Donnelly gritted his teeth as he locked onto one of the enemy officers. _"Die, Zaigon scum…"_ he whispered as he pulled the trigger. However what he did not see was moments before he pulled the trigger, the Commander looked at his possition, and saw a brief shine of light from that spot, and the Commander cursed as he grabbed the Officer, and pulled him away just moments before a bullet soared through where he was a moment before "ITS THE ENEMEY, OPEN FIRE!" The Commander ordered, taking cover as the Marines opened fire.

Right away, the Zaigon invaders began to fan out, looking for spots in which to attack the Americans from. But there were very few locations that allowed such things to happen, as the Marines had the high-grounds held and there was no place to hide from the attacking unit. Even cars and overturned vehicles provided only minimal protection.

"Call in air support, and reinforcements!" The Commander ordered too a radio operator "We are engaging the enemy here!"

This made Donnelly sneer at the sight of the enemy fleeing for their lives. So far, so good. This would also lure in the other Zaigon forces that were still farther out, leading them into the ambush as well. Not bad for an old idea of fighting that was about several thousand years old if he did say so himself…

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

Heero and the others were sitting around in the main base's rec room, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Okay…so we have a desperate enemy who is stronger than we could fathom. What can we do based on that alone?" Nisha asked as Tao seemed to be deep in thought for a few minutes.

"We could rely on older and proven strategies." Liz pointed out as the NAZAFT sub-commander looked up at her words.

"And I know what we can use." Tao replied as the rest of the unit looked at her.

"What?" Luna asked.

"The Art of War." The sub-commander replied.

Heero looked up at the words. "The Art of War was developed as rules of engagement. No one thought it worked. But in actuality, it does. The Art of War has been followed for many, many years, and that is not going to change now." He said as the others looked at him.

"You mean, we can use the ideas from several thousand years ago?" Dearka asked as the commander nodded.

"Yes. We can use it to our advantage. We know the terrain here better than the Zaigon do at the moment." Heero replied as Dearka nodded. "So we have the edge at the moment."

"Okay."

Now they had an idea on how to win…

* * *

><p><em>Zaigon Flagship<em>

Kira couldn't tell what day of the week it was, nor did he know what time it was or what month it was for that matter, considering how he was confined to a cell for the last two days, or so he had been told. The only thing that kept him from giving in to the Zaigon's will was the fact that Zero Squad was probably aware of his location. He just didn't know when they would be coming for him.

Somehow, he could guess that they were fighting on Earth, but then again, that could have just been his mind playing a trick on him. But his gut was telling him that was the situation. As Heero had once mentioned, a soldier should listen to their gut, because more often than not, it was right.

Looking out the window of his cell, Kira was shocked to see the planet of the Zaigon Empire coming into view. It was Mars alright, but with major changes. There were trees, clouds, and even streams as well as towns and cities below the ship. But unlike Earth, there were far fewer trees than what he was used to, even in the Nexus Federation.

'_What happened to this world?'_ He thought as he saw rebuilding efforts underway, even from the height they were at. Was this what Jaden had meant by they needed resources? Had there been some kind of war that ravaged the planet's resources down to almost nothing? If so, what had caused it?

And what could Earth do to help ease the suffering?

* * *

><p><em>Great Lakes Naval Base<em>

Ensign Kingston looked over the data for the bomb that was attached to her Raptor. Unlike what she had been expecting, the system used to hold it in place was very simple and concrete: clamps.

The large bomb, about ten feet high and 12,000 pounds, was very sleek compared to the modern day bombs and lacked any guiding computer systems. That would make it hard to detect from high altitudes and as such, it was a weapon that was ideal for an invasion of the Zaigon Empire.

But what made the bomb unique was the way it hit the target. Unlike most conventional bombs, this one did it in a way that had only been used in World War II before. There was a reason it was called the 'bunker-buster predecessor'.

"The bomb is set?" Ensign Kingston asked as the techie nodded.

"Yep. All set. All that we need to do now is make sure it works." The techie replied. "If it works like we hope, then we can build the original full-scale model."

"Wasn't that what took out a Nazi train bridge when 3000 bombs failed?" the ensign asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. All it took was one bomb and the railway went down. Well, the section closest to the explosion center did anyway." The techie replied with a similar smirk.

Both laughed at the thought.

"But really…this thing's method of taking down such structures is very revolutionary, even by today's standards. But back then, it had been unthinkable, and yet it worked." Ensign Kingston murmured as she shook her head.

"True. Underground shockwaves. Who would have thought it would be a potent weapon?" The techie agreed as the ensign began to close her Raptor's cockpit. Powering up the reactor of her machine, Ensign Kingston was able to get the engines roaring in no time. Now came the moment of truth. Would the crazy bomb idea actually work as it had so many years before?

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

"Okay. So we have some ideal battlefields." President Allen began as she pointed out some highlighted areas. "The cities are ideal because of their high-rises. They give snipers an edge and artillery could fire from those heights as well. Next, the mountains. Here, we have a real edge. By using the caves and mapping them out, we can have troops run through these natural mazes to new areas to combat the enemy. Also, the high-grounds here give us an advantage as well."

"So, we use the terrain to our advantage." Keller mused as a few of the high generals nodded.

"Exactly. At the same time though, we have the forests to use. The oceans are ideal as well." President Allen continued. "If we use camouflage to hide amongst the vegetation and trees, it would be ideal for us. The plains though will be harder to fight on against the enemy. That is why we should engage in terrain where we have the advantage. The oceans are ideal for us since we have ships and can engage the Zaigon from afar. And with the _Boomer_ and _Ohio_-class submarines, we can attack from the deep as well."

Now her military leaders were more willing to hear what she had to say. "If we get to the areas of combat first, we can plan attacks and ambushes! While the Zaigon will be used to fighting in more open spaces, we can fight back in more enclosed ones! The trees and debris can act as blockers to their Newtype abilities, as was shown with the recent battle with the _Boomer_-class subs." One military official replied before Keller shook his head.

"We can't count on that. Remember, we have no way of fighting back effectively without putting our troops in the path of a slaughter, as New Juneau showed us." Keller reminded them before the president spoke once more.

"True, but what we _can_ do is rely on the terrain. Hurricane season is set to begin next summer anyway." President Allen said as they looked at her in confusion. "If we can launch a counterattack at the same time a hurricane makes landfall during this time frame, we might be able to put a dent in their forces."

"But we can't rely on that happening. We don't know where or when one will begin to form, and as you know, we might not last until next summer. It's already winter here and up north." Keller pointed out before he had an idea. "But maybe we can use that to our advantage as well…"

"What do you mean?" A Pentagon official asked as Keller looked back at him.

"Winters up north can be harsh and can cause machines to freeze as well as hypothermia if one is not prepared enough for it." Keller said as he pointed out an area that was experiencing snowfall already. "Like back in World War II, we can hold out until a big snow hits. While the Zaigon might be prepared for cold weather, I doubt they are prepared for the winters here on Earth. That is when we will strike back."

"I see! We use the weather to our advantage!" A female official exclaimed as Keller nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Russia<em>

At the same time, President Putin was more than aware of Russia's cold winters and the edge they gave as well. All that the Earthlings needed to do was hold the terrain until the temps began to drop. It was November, nearing December, and that was when the big snows were coming.

"If we can just hold out until the big snows begin to hit, then we can gain the edge." He murmured as he recalled the battles in Russia all those years ago in World War II. "We can use the winter to our edge and advance to reclaim what we lost…"

But who knew if it would work…

* * *

><p><em>Miami-Dade Battle Zone<em>

By now, the Zaigon were reaching the edge of Miami as well as the area where the Mass Driver was. But in a surprise move, the Mass Driver detonated, the result of the explosives that had been set a few years ago. Of course, the sensors linked to the explosives had still been active, which was a surprise since they had been supposed to be offline by that time due to the batteries not being that powerful.

As the Mass Driver was consumed by the fire and explosions, it meant that the Zaigon would have no means of getting into space from Florida. Any and all personnel had been evacuated by then anyway.

In the battle zone's lead boundaries, the American forces in Florida were on high alert, since this was a state that was being taken over anyway. As the Zaigon proceeded out of Miami and towards the city of Orlando, this meant a big problem. They were nearing the Cape Canaveral area, and that was where a lot of America's spacecraft took off from. The Zaigon needed to be thrown off course, and of course, that could only be done though disinformation or other means if needed.

This was worrisome to a lot of the American forces, but if it worked, then things would go smoothly.

Of course, they first needed to find a way to get the Zaigon to fall for the ploy.

The commander of the defenders looked over his troops before he sighed. There was no way that he would expend his troops in such a manner. None of them were suitable as expendable spies. They all had families and children among other things.

Perhaps they could use drones…No. The enemy would see them before they even got in a hit.

"What can we do to throw the enemy off from Cape Canaveral?" he murmured before he put his head in his hands.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>

General Donnelly looked on as the Zaigon prisoner woke up from his unconscious state. "Well, it's about time you woke up." He said as the prisoner tensed.

"Wh-where am I?" The soldier stammered as he looked around in fright.

"San Diego Naval Base." Donnelly replied as he stood up and walked over to the window in the medical room. "But we made sure that you were out for some time before we brought you here. That way, you won't know the layout of this base, or how to get to it."

The soldier grunted as his injuries flared in pain.

"Don't even think about moving. You're already torn up enough as it is. And you won't get very far with injuries as bad as yours." Donnelly warned him as the general reached for his gun.

"What do you want?" the Zaigon officer asked at last.

"Nothing much. Just intel on you found out about most of our weapons and who those spies are." The 2/5 Marines commander replied as he walked back to the Zaigon soldier. "I can take a guess that you are a higher-ranked soldier judging by the ranks on your uniform."

"Why should I tell you?" The officer sneered before Donnelly grabbed his jacket and lifted the injured soldier up a bit.

"Because if you don't, then Earth will lose the majority of its resources! Or do you not realize that we Earthlings need those resources as well?!" the general growled as the officer sneered back.

"You don't deserve those resources." The Zaigon officer spoke before Donnelly growled and pressed his gun to the soldier's chest.

"Look. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But, if you knew what was good for you, you would hand over that info. We have you as a prisoner of war, and right now, I am very tempted to have your medical care retracted. But, as you are injured, and we need the info on your spies, I will allow you to be treated still. However, I am giving you a warning. Mess with us, and you will regret it." Donnelly snarled back. "And just so you know, even if you are an enemy, we will keep treating you decently. Even if you are from Mars, the rules of war still apply to you."

The officer just looked at Donnelly straight in the eye... before he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Donnelly demanded.

"You think... you think _I _would know where our spies are?" The officer shouted, while still laughing. "Why would I - a _field officer _have that kind of information? I would not be privy to that information!" He then laughed more "And you speak as if I _care _about your planet... Earth is the past... and the past is _dead_ - just like you will be... General Donnelly."

Donnelly growled, but didn't give the Zaigon officer a reaction.

This would take some convincing to get the guy to give the info they needed…

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

Heero looked on as the final repairs were completed on Wing Zero. The two DRAGOONs had been replaced and the engine had been reattached fully. Now all that he needed was the Twin Buster Rifle.

However, that would take time to rebuild, and that was time that they did not have at the moment…

* * *

><p><em>Veda Chamber<em>

Meanwhile, three NAZAFT officers were en route to where Dr. Schenberg lay sleeping in the main chamber.

"We have to be sure that he will help us before we can proceed any further with the NT-D Project." The first officer reminded her two comrades as they nodded.

Josh Ajaxy looked around before his eyes landed on what appeared to be the pod where Dr. Schenberg lay asleep.

"_Is that it?"_ He asked as the first officer nodded in excitement.

"It is! Nice work!"

The trio made their way over quickly before the pod was revealed to be locked.

"_Damn! It's locked!"_ The third officer swore as he slammed a fist into the main console for the pod's settings.

Unknowingly, his hand hit the release button, making the trio look back in shock as the pod began to open with a hiss of steam.

"What did you do?" the first officer asked before the pod opened fully, revealing Dr. Schenberg in his full glory.

The trio looked at one another before they decided to remove the sleeping Natural from his pod.

* * *

><p><em>Nile<em>

The first thing Dr. Schenberg noticed was light when he opened his eyes. Looking around, he could see medical devices that were monitoring his health and vitals. Off to the side, he could see a woman looking over some charts, but she was unlike anyone he had ever seen before. The reason was her hair color. It was a shocking purple.

"Who are you?" He asked, making the doctor look back at him in shock.

"Dr. Schenberg!" She exclaimed. "It's good to see you awake sir! I'm Dr. Jackson, the head medical officer of the _Nile_, the ship you are now on."

"What year is it?" Dr. Schenberg asked as the doctor looked at him.

"The year is C.E. 74." She replied as she looked over his charts.

"C.E.?"

"Yes. It means Cosmic Era. A lot has happened since you went into cold-sleep, or stasis if you will."

Now Dr. Schenberg was confused. "What do you mean?"

"The world is embroiled in a war." Dr. Jackson replied as she looked down at the monitor for his heart-rate.

"And here I though Celestial Being would end all war." Dr. Schenberg replied with a sigh.

"Celestial Being fell apart, never to return." Dr. Jackson murmured softly.

"I see…"

"You have a lot to learn in order to understand what is going on at the moment." Dr. Jackson pointed out as Dr. Schenberg took in her hair color again.

"Why is you hair purple?"

"Oh, it's because I am a Coordinator, or a genetically modified human. My genes were operated on when I was still an embryo." The doctor replied as she looked at the older man again.

"Are you the only one?" Dr. Schenberg asked.

"Oh no. There are many, many others. The unmodified humans are called Naturals, and they are born normally I guess." The ship doctor replied.

"So, how were you modified?"

"My body is capable of fighting off any and all diseases as well as being faster and stronger than a Natural, and my mind is capable of acquiring more knowledge." Dr. Jackson replied, feeling a bit uneasy.

"I see."

"…Now that you know what a Coordinator is…do you hate us?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"No. Why would I? I have no real reason to hate someone I just met. Should I?" Dr. Schenberg asked.

"No! It's just that, well…Naturals have hated Coordinators for being enhanced, and in fact, there were two wars recently about the existence of Coordinators. If you want to know more, I suggest you read up on them." The doctor replied as she gathered up her stuff and looked back. "I need to go now, but let me know if you feel anything unusual."

Dr. Schenberg looked back at her. "What about now? What war is going on now?"

"A war between planets…" was his reply.

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

Derek looked over the reports that he had complied on the enemy and their abilities so far. While it was not as comprehensive as he would have liked, it was good enough to begin developing new weapons.

"I hope this is enough to gain the edge we need…" he murmured as he closed up the files so that they could be sent to the NRAZSOF HQ in Washington.

But before he could, a tingling feeling raced down his back, making the lieutenant whirl around before his eyes landed on… "Flay?"

"Hey." The girl murmured as Derek relaxed. It was not every day that he got snuck up on like that. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Nah, it's fine. I just need to learn to identify fellow Newtypes better." Derek replied in a joking manner as Flay giggled a bit.

"So do I." Flay replied as both laughed before Derek became serious again.

"How's Heero?"

"He's fine. Better than he was originally, but still the same. At least he is not as fixated on getting better this time around." Flay replied as Derek nodded.

"Good. We can't have him overdoing it."

"I know…" Flay murmured as she looked down at the floor beneath her.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked as Flay looked up at him.

"Well…I'm just worried about Kira. I mean, who knows what the enemy wants him for?" Flay replied as she looked down again.

"I know it's hard, but we can get him back. We just need to drive the enemy back from Earth first." Derek assured her before Flay nodded.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in her room, looking at the image of the stars above the base. While there were no real windows, the cameras outside the base served that purpose just as well.<p>

It was not the same, but it still was nice to see.

Looking back at where the main hanger was, the vice-admiral knew that Heero was no doubt trying to figure out a strategy that could be useful to them. While Wing Zero was strong beyond a normal Zaigon machine and Earth machines, it was mainly because of the Twin Buster Rifle that the machine was feared. Without it, Wing Zero was just a normal machine, well, aside from the skill of Heero and the Zero System.

'_Heero…I hope you don't push yourself too much…'_ She thought before she made her way over to her bed to try and get some form of sleep…

Ensign Kururugi growled as he fired again and again at the target before him, with Athrun next to him.

"You've gotten better." Athrun noted as Mark rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Is it that obvious?" He growled as the Admiral sighed at the remark.

"Again with the sarcastic remarks?" Athrun muttered before he looked back at Mark. "Do you really have to be acting like this?"

"Look, I lost-" Mark was cut off by a glare from the Admiral.

"We all know you lost your whole squadron! You don't need to keep repeating it over and over again!" Athrun shouted back. "You're acting just like Shinn was in the last BV War! Are you really that dense?!"

"Dense?! How am I dense?!" Mark shouted as Athrun growled.

"You don't realize that everyone on this unit has lost someone close to them at some point in their lives, due to war!" Athrun screamed as tears ran down his face. "I lost my mother in the Bloody Valentine just as Nisha did while Chris lost his parents due to that day, Akira lost his sister due to Blue Cosmos and nearly lost Nisha in the aftermath of the First BV War, Shinn lost his mother and nearly lost his sister as well as Stella, Heero lost his home universe when he was unable to return to it and he lost Xander, who was like an older brother to him, Kira lost Tolle, Tao lost her father, Flay lost her father, the list goes on!"

"So?! Were they all brutally killed like my unit was?!" Mark snarled back.

"YES!" Athrun shouted.

Mark was shocked at Athrun's response. "Do you _THINK_ that they all wanted to die?! NO! None of them wanted to! But did they? Yes! Why? Because that is what happens in war!"

"…" Mark looked down, now feeling a bit ashamed of his attitude towards Zero Squadron as of lately. "I…I didn't know it was due to war…" He murmured.

"That's because you never allowed us to help you!" Athrun snarled back as Ensign Kururugi looked up at him.

"And I feel ashamed about it…" Mark replied in a soft tone.

Athrun growled once more, but let it slide before he sighed and relaxed somewhat. "Look…I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, but you need to stop acting like you are the only victim of war." Athrun murmured as he looked back at the ensign. "Everyone is a victim of war at some point in their lives, and that includes Zero Squad. None of us would have become the unit we are today if we didn't lose someone we cared about."

"So, you all came together from your losses?" Mark asked as Athrun shook his head.

"No. We all did lose someone true, but it was not the reason we came together. We came together to keep wars between the Naturals and Coordinators from becoming like the last two wars." Athrun replied as Mark's eyes went wide.

"You wanted to keep wars from becoming like that BV Wars?"

"Yes. The world couldn't take another war like that, so that was why Zero Squad was formed. Also, it shows how Naturals and Coordinators can work together, because we have people from each group on the unit." Athrun explained. "You see, the First BV War veterans wanted to keep the Second BV War from going down the path of the first war, and while we did, it was different as well. As the war went on, some people who had fought in the Second BV War had decided to defect to the side of the UN, and well, that was how Zero Squad was basically formed. But it was ironic, really. Our first mission was in that very war, and it was to drive the former ZAFT militia back from America's financial heart. We succeeded, but then our mission became to defeat Durandal and his Destiny Plan. We did just that, but if it were not for the UN helping out by threatening to use nukes on the PLANTs, we wouldn't have had the time we needed to defeat him. So in effect, we were the armed force of the UN before we even knew it." Athrun chuckled at the memory.

"So, is that why Zero was formed?" Mark asked in awe.

"Yes. It was formed to keep wars from flaring into the same type that the last two were. While we are considered the main unit to keep that from happening, we can't do it all alone. Hence why we work with the UN." Athrun explained as Mark nodded.

"I see."

Something niggled at the ensign's brain though, which made him ask the question.

"What unit is Zero Squad attached to? In the UN Forces I mean?"

Athrun sighed. He had been expecting that question to come for a while now. "We are with the 3rd Division, 1st battalion, Squad 0. But we are considered the special ops arm of the UN because of our status. We are the independent, front-line, quick-response unit that they send in should the situation require it."

"So 3/1, Squad 0 is your designation in the UN Forces list?" Mark asked.

"Yes."

Well, that explained many things at least…

* * *

><p><em>Zaigon Capital<em>

The ship that Kira was on had landed by now, with the Nexus Admiral being led off in cuffs while the Freedom was removed, also locked down and transported in a MS Transport. The wings were cuffed, as were the legs and arms, with the cockpit having a barred door over the entrance.

Well, with the Freedom's power, of course it was to be locked down, Kira mused with a grim smirk. But the smirk soon faded as he looked down. If he was on Mars, then there was little chance of him escaping now. Even with his abilities as a Coordinator, he would not be able to overpower his guards and get to the Freedom alive.

The pulsations of the tracer/tracker brought him out of his sad state though, as he recalled how powerful it was and that it was still active. As long as it was active in his body, then there was hope yet. The microchip was embedded in his muscles and attached to his spinal cord with a few wires connecting to a few nerves. Since it was attached in such an intimate manner, there was no way to remove it without serious damage occurring. And since the chip was designed to be embedded in a housing that looked like a nerve cluster, it would be mistaken as such. The thin wire emerging from his skin wasn't able to be seen unless it was under the right equipment, but that was back at New Juneau, so the enemy couldn't see it.

A smirk crossed the Admiral's face, albeit it was unseen. Still, he knew that the tracer/tracker was his best bet of getting found and freed. Because the chip relied on his body's electrical impulses for power, as long as he was alive, it would continue to work. Each time his brain fired off a signal to his nerves, the chip was powered and transmitted the signal to Earth and hopefully beyond it.

But he was unsure if the Zaigon would be able to find the chip. While the possibility was nonexistent, he was still worried about it. Because, let's face it, the enemy would die to get their hands on the Zero System installed on the chip, even if it was the simplest version out there. Knowing how the simplified system worked would be disastrous for Earth, as it was one of their best weapons against the Empire. But, even if the Zaigon found out about the system under Heero's command, there was no way that they would be able to control it. He laughed a bit to himself, unheard by the enemy. Kira knew that he would like to see that happen, even if it was not set to happen…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Kira finds himself on Mars while Earth tries to turn the battle in their favor. Dr. Schenberg is awakened to help aid in the war, and the Earthlings turn to the Art of War to win.<p>

Explanation time! I actually have the book the Art of War by Sun Tzu. Expect some tactics from that book to be used as well as some old World War II tactics and weapons. Of course, I will not reveal what these are exactly, but I will drop hints from time to time. Next chapter I am dropping a BIG hint as to a World War II strategy. But I am not saying what it is. XD!

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	105. GSZ Phase 14: Advance Forward!

**Chapter fourteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Well, I have the book and I thought why not use it? XD! And you will find out in the next chapter what went wrong between Earth and the Zaigon. XD!**

**reverse read: Oh, there is a long way to go for him yet. XD!**

**Eulogia-BIA: Can you guess as to what the World War II thing is? There are several in development here. XP!**

**Final Genesis: Well, what do you expect? I love to include past history! It also makes the story more realistic and believable. XD!**

**gameziod: Well, expect some cool tech from Schenberg. XD!**

**MWSeraph: Glad you could get an account. XD! Ad for Schenberg, he has already been recruited to the program. XD! As for Derek fighting Ravius, don't expect that for some time yet. Once the conflict heads back to space you can expect that. It takes time for these things to happen. But I can assure you the wait will be worth it. XD! As for Brett getting the Unicorn, well, let's just say that he gets chosen for the project based on reports of his abilities from Germany's armed forces. XP! I will acknowledge you as the owners of the Bravo Raptor Squad for sure. XD! Lacus joins the armed forces here as commander of the newest ship, and it will force her to see war from a soldier's perspective, so expect some good stuff. And as for Meer, well, she will be called upon to play the role of Lacus to fool the enemy once more. XD! As for Terminal and the Clyne Faction, well, they are considered part of the armed forces, just Special Operations. Just to clarify. As for Saul, Mayu, Yzak's unit and Heine, well, they will be shown again once the conflict gets back to space. XD!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD!**********

* * *

><p>Phase 14: Advance Forward!<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The Zaigon were now advancing towards the main areas where NASA held its military power. But there were those in power who were planning to take the war into NASA's favor, no matter what it took…

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

As Zero Squad's members entered the main rec room for a meeting, Heero nodded at each of them. It was a big meeting, and he wanted the unit to be there so they could hear what he had to suggest.

Once the last member was in the rec room, the admiral nodded.

"Alright. You all were called here for a reason." Heero began as the unit members looked at him in confusion. "You see, the Zaigon have begun to advance across America, and the American forces are in need of aid. So what is going to happen is this. You all will be split off into teams of at least two members each before being sent to one of the main fronts here in America. But, if there is help needed around the world, then the same thing will happen, but you will be sent to different countries instead. Now, as the main unit of the UN Forces for special operations, you will be given command of the national forces in the area you are sent to. Since each of you has experience in fighting the Zaigon to an extent and can figure out what works and what doesn't, this will make you the ones to turn to in the event you need to fight on foot. However, you will have your machines sent with you as well, but you are to avoid MS combat unless it is unavoidable."

Athrun looked back at Ensign Kururugi with a nervous look, but it went unnoticed by the older Coordinator.

Heero, however, didn't miss it. He knew that Athrun was worried about the ensign and frankly wanted to send him with Athrun back to ORB, but he didn't mention it. The Admiral knew that they needed all the help they could get, and the ensign needed to learn a few things anyway, so it was just as well that he went along as well.

"Admiral Athrun Zala and Ensign Mark Kururugi, you two will head to Russia to back up the Russian military." Heero said as the two nodded. "Lieutenant Derek Lockheed, you will go with them." Derek nodded as well, knowing his mission besides what he did with Zero Squad played a role anyway.

"Commander Dearka Elsman and Private Stella Yuy, you two will go and back up the forces in the European theatre." The admiral explained as the two Nexus officers nodded.

"Ensign Liz Dante and Lieutenant Akira Nishikama, you two will go and provide support to the San Diego Naval Base." Both officers nodded.

"Commander Tao White and Captain Nisha Itsuno, you will be backing up the southern area of the U.S., mainly the areas beyond Florida." Again, the two nodded.

"Commander Mu la Flaga and Captain Flay Allester, you will be helping out the ORB Forces." Both ORB officers nodded.

"Sergeant Chris Dante and Cagalli Yula Attha, you will be helping out the Asian forces." Both nodded once more.

"Vice-Admiral Lunamaria Hawke and myself will be heading out to back up Washington D.C. should the capital fall under attack." Heero finished. "Captain Nicol Amalfi will be on stand-by with Meyrin Hawke for the time being."

The groups nodded before they all left for their machines and prepared for take-off to their assigned areas.

But the battles would be harder than anticipated…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C Archives<em>

Defense Secretary Keller was sitting in the archive room once more, looking for old tactics to use when he came across an old file labeled _TOP SECRET_.

His eyes glanced over the old file before his hands grabbed it without thinking. Keller flipped the file open, only to see what it read. It was the exploits of an army group in World War II, which was amazing given what had gone on in that time. A smirk crossed his face as he read over how they had outsmarted the Germans back then. If he was right and the Zaigon acted similar, then the enemy might not bother to check. But the only way to find out was to try it.

Closing the file, he stood up and left the room once more.

Keller proceeded out to his car and was now to head back to the White House. Now his mission was underway…

* * *

><p><em><strong>White House<strong>_

President Allen growled as she stalked the halls of the presidential mansion. How she wished to be out in battle right now! But…alas, the Congress was not willing to allow it this time. So she just had to deal with it for now.

Looking out the windows of the Lincoln bedroom, which was open, she could see the Traverses of the U.S. Military guarding her home. The defenses were also activated. Thankfully, they were at so high a classification level that not even she knew what they were. Only once had she seen them before, and that was when the EA had invaded. So while she knew what some of the defenses were, there were others that she had no knowledge of.

Above the White House flew the U.S. Flag, which was waving defiantly at the face of the Zaigon Empire's flag. Wing whipped the flag around, but it refused to fall to the battering it was receiving, just like America was suffering as well.

"Madam President!" Looking over, the president was surprised to see Defense Secretary Keller run into the room.

"Defense Secretary Keller?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I found a file that just might give us the edge we need!" He exclaimed as he threw it down in front of her. President Allen picked it up as she opened it, her eyes growing wide as she read over the info inside.

"Keller, do you realize what this info could mean?" She asked as the older man nodded.

"I do." He replied in a solemn tone.

Looking over the info, President Allen caught two numbers that stood out to her. They were the numbers of the units that had carried out the plan.

"Keller, I want you to reactivate the 603rd and the 23rd Army Group. We will be needing their services once more. Also, I want you to send out a call to all those in the art fields that will be needed." President Allen ordered. "And get as many of the most skilled radio operators as you can from every unit."

"Yes, ma'am!" Keller replied with a sharp salute.

He then left with the file, leaving the president to ponder over what it was going to take to hide such an operation from the enemy…

* * *

><p><em>NORAD HQ<em>

"_I'm to head to a new unit?!"_ Nicol asked in shock. He had just received the news from Heero a moment ago.

"Yes. You are apparently needed in the 23rd Army Group. Same with Meyrin." The admiral replied as Nicol's image looked down.

"_Why that unit? I never heard of it before."_ The Nexus captain exclaimed as he looked back at Heero.

"It was just activated, so of course you wouldn't have heard of it before." Heero replied as Nicol just sighed.

"_I guess I have no choice. I'll go."_ He relented at last, Meyrin in the cockpit of the Neo Blitz with him.

"Good luck, and be careful." Heero replied as Nicol and Meyrin nodded at his image before the screen went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Oklahoma City<em>

_Few hours later_

Nicol felt his feet touch the ground as he finally reached the tarmac via the lift cable from his machine. Meyrin was next to him as the two let go of the cable and walked away from the Neo Blitz.

"Captain Amalfi, 2nd Engineer Hawke, it's good to see you." A young man said as Nicol looked back at him. "You are going to be in this unit for the rest of the war, as your abilities can attest to."

"Why? What is this unit going to be doing?" Nicol asked as Meyrin looked unsure.

The young man sighed. "That is not for me to mention. This way, the mission of this unit is not compromised by enemy spies." He replied, making Nicol nod in understanding.

"Okay…"

The young man, 1st Lieutenant Rick Kuzaki of the USAF, was aware of what most of those recruited to this unit wanted to know, but like with them, he was in the dark on this as well.

While he was a skilled pilot, Lieutenant Kuzaki also knew how a Raptor worked and its design by heart, so it made him ideal to help in this new unit, although he didn't know it at the time.

Meyrin was unsure if she was fit to be there as she wasn't skilled in radio transmission like some of the others from more well-renowned units.

"But why am I here? I'm not skilled as some of the others who might be here." Meyrin murmured as Kuzaki looked at her.

"You must be if you were chosen to be here." The lieutenant replied as Meyrin nodded, even if it was meekly.

In the Command HQ, the new 23rd Army Group was more than ready to get its first mission, but in actuality, only a select few had seen combat, one of whom was Nicol.

"Alright. As you all know, you all were transferred from your old units to here as well as drafted, for those of you who were civilians anyway. Now the reason for this is simple. You, as the 23rd Army Group of the 603rd, are to play a vital role in this war. You are our first line of defense in one role only." The Major in charge began as the haphazard unit looked at its members.

Some were from the United States, some from Mexico, and some from Canada as well as a few from the Nexus Federation. While the unit was not what someone would expect from an army unit, that was the beauty of it.

"Now, your mission is not going to be revealed directly, but the missions you will be going on will give you the mission itself. Is that understood?" The major asked.

They all nodded, but their minds were buzzing with questions. Just what was their mission, and how did it tie into winning the war?

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

USN Lieutenant JG Alvin Martinez glanced around at where his fellow soldiers were. While the majority of the service personnel on the colony had been spared getting killed, ten thousand others had been killed. Luckily, his squad-mates had avoided that fate, but others hadn't been so fortunate.

His yellow eyes gazed around the locations where the bodies of those dead were being stored for the time being. Lieutenant Martinez sighed as he turned away from those locations. It had been at least three weeks since the New Juneau Massacre, and it bothered him to no end that the enemy had just up and left when the colony was theirs for the taking. Sure, it was a PLANT, but if that was the case, then why didn't the Zaigon try to take the colony to rule with the other PLANT colonies?

It was almost as if they didn't _want_ to attack it. The soldiers that had been killed had assumed the enemy was trying to take the colony, but that had not been the case, as they now knew. In fact, the enemy had only wanted one person, and that was the now missing Nexus Admiral Kira Yamato. So, if that was the case, then why didn't the Zaigon try to show that they were the new rulers by taking New Juneau? That would have brought American morale down by a huge number. In addition, the enemy could have then gained Lacus and the other Nexus power holders, as in, the leaders of the Federation. But it was as if they were not interested in such an idea.

The idea bothered him to no end, making the lieutenant wonder if things were going to change for Earth, and in a manner that would help them win the war. No one could truly tell the future, not even Newtypes. If that was the case, then perhaps Earth had a chance after all…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the new units that were to be created in the upcoming weeks. Hopefully, he could get them created in the next week, which was what he intended to do. With the war getting worse, the new units had to be activated as soon as possible.

"If we don't get these units reactivated as soon as possible, then the war effort will go downhill for us. The units may be one of our big aces and secret weapons in the war against the Zaigon…" He murmured as he read over the unit members that had been chosen for each.

Two of the names he saw were 2nd Radio Engineer Meyrin Hawke and Captain Nicol Amalfi of Zero Squad. That was good. If the new units had members of Zero Squad on them, then there was a chance the units would be a success.

The 23rd had both of them, so that meant that the unit had a chance of success. But who knew for how long?

* * *

><p><em>New Juneau<em>

Lacus walked into the main office of the NAZAFT commander feeling a bit nervous. New Juneau was in Lockdown Mode. That meant no one could get in or out since the blast doors had been repaired.

"You wanted to see me?" Lacus asked as the colony leader nodded.

"Yes. Or rather, President Kessel wanted to see you. I just called you here on his behalf." She replied as the pink-haired Coordinator looked over at the Nexus leader.

"Why would he want to see me?" She asked before President Kessel spoke up.

"I would like to ask you if you would take command of the newest _Minerva _-class vessel, the _Talia Gladys_." President Kessel replied, making Lacus look at him as if he was nuts. "It was to be commanded by Admiral Yamato originally, but since his capture, the ship has been in need of a new commander. And you are to be it."

"But, I'm not a Nexus Navy officer!" Lacus protested.

"Ah, but as I am President, I have the power to draft people if needed, and you, Miss Clyne, have just been drafted as a Commander for this purpose." President Kessel purred. Lacus just shook her head.

"I can't! I'm not a soldier!" She cried.

"That is why you have been drafted for this purpose. You need to learn how war is really fought, not just be told how it is done." President Kessel replied.

Lacus just looked down, unable to get out of her new position. President Kessel put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Look, this will be necessary, not just for the morale of the troops and the Nexus forces, but for you to grow as a leader as well." He assured her.

But Lacus wasn't so convinced. "I hope you're right…" She murmured as she looked down again.

Shinn was shocked as Saul relayed the news. "She's WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"It's true. My dad decided it was for the best, but truthfully, I doubt it will do much in the long run. Rather, it might lower the morale of the Nexus Forces instead." Saul replied with a shrug. "But it's not my problem now that I am out of the armed forces."

"Still, just recruiting her like that? What was he thinking?!" Shinn blurted as he looked down and away from Saul as his fists clenched.

"I don't know, but as I said, it's not my problem." The other boy replied.

"Doesn't…doesn't he know that she's not a soldier?!" Shinn growled. "She's never even taken a life! She doesn't know that killing is supposed to be a part of war!"

"Oh, she knows. She just refuses to accept it." Saul countered as the red-eyed officer glanced back at him.

"So, this is just a way to get her to accept that killing is needed in war?" Shinn asked.

"Yep." Saul replied as he turned and walked away.

Looking down, Shinn could only wonder if things were going to work out in the end…

* * *

><p><em>Mars<em>

_Zaigon Capital_

Kira looked around at the city, unable to believe what he was seeing. The buildings were far more different than what he had been expecting. Unlike what he had expected, Zaigon buildings were more like Earth's, but made out of stone and concrete instead of wood and concrete. Metal was used as well, but not like on Earth. Some were like older buildings of Rome and Greece, but they were also more spired on top. Roadways existed, but they were not like Earth's either.

The enemy soldiers were almost everywhere, yet at the same time, there were others who were not in the military uniform. Kira was shocked at the sight, but he did his best to hide it.

"C'mon, Earthling. You're going to meet someone special…" A Zaigon officer sneered as Kira growled at him a bit. The Nexus Admiral however, did not do much else. Like he could anyway…

His hands were tied in front of him, and his armaments had been removed. True, he could still go SEED, but he didn't want to reveal that fact. It was the one thing that he had over them, aside from his Zero Squad training and the tracer/tracker that is…

Kira could guess that the enemy wanted to show him off to the Emperor as an enemy prisoner of war, and a high-ranked one as well. Of course, he couldn't tell for sure. He would have to wait and see what happened.

Pulsations underneath his skin reminded him of the tracer/tracker attached to his nervous system. And of the wire that extended out from under his skin…

The thin wire that served as the microphone/camera recorded the data to send back via real-time transmission, but it also stored the info in the chip itself, within the hard-drive section of the chip. The wire was also a very thin USB that could be read via a small computer designed for it especially. If anyone of his squad-mates doubted his loyalty to Zero and Earth upon his rescue, then it would be confirmed by the chip itself.

But how would the enemy react to his presence in front of the Emperor…?

* * *

><p><em>Earth<em>

_New Orleans_

Tao and Nisha landed their machines at the Big Easy, as the city was known, just as more Dax Gundams exited the transport plane that had brought them in.

One of the Majors there looked back and saw the two as they walked up to him. "Commander White, Ensign Itsuno! We're so glad you're here!" he exclaimed as Tao nodded.

"What's the situation here?" She asked, getting right to the point.

"We haven't exactly figured that out yet, ma'am." The major admitted, albeit reluctantly. "In fact, we haven't had the time to send in a scout to determine the enemy's distance from the port yet…"

"I see…" She murmured before the statement hit home. "You WHAT?!" The major winced at her outburst. "How could you not send out a scout yet?!" Tao demanded as Nisha sniggered.

"Well, we're just trying to get the defenses set up right now…" The major replied.

"Then leave the defense set-up to me. You just focus on getting that scout out there." Tao rebutted at once. Her orders were sharp, which meant that she was now in commander mode.

"Yes, sir!" The major replied.

Tao sighed as he ran off. How incompetent could that major be?

* * *

><p><em>Berlin<em>

President Van Marshal looked back at his son, Brett, with worry in his eyes. His son was now confirmed to be a Newtype, but what this meant for him and Earth, he did not know. But the war's course would thrust Brett into a role that would be vital to the victory of Earth…

* * *

><p><em>NRAZSOF HQ<em>

In a hidden location, Dr. Schenberg entered a top-secret research lab with Dr. Jackson, one of those who had found him.

"So, you are in need of my help?" He asked as the doctor nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

In reality, Dr. Schenberg was not really eager to help win the war, as his mind was only for peace, not war. But, since the enemy was not wanting to spare Earth or its resources, he was not really given much of a choice. It was either that or see Earth fall to a threat they could win.

"I am not exactly willing to help you to be honest, but it appears that I have no real choice." The Natural sighed at last.

"Great. But what we really need your help on is a machine that was proposed by the late Dr. Dante, who suggested the possibility of Newtypes existing. Did you read the material on them and their abilities?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"Yes. So, even though it is a theory, the enemy has shown some of these abilities?" Dr. Schenberg asked.

"Yeah. They have." She replied with a sigh.

"Well, I may be able to come up with something to help you based on the data we have thus far…" The Natural finally admitted, hoping that he was doing the right thing…

* * *

><p><em>Pentagon<em>

Keller sighed as the line closed. He leaned back in his seat, looking out at where the American Flag flew above the military HQ for the nation. The red, white, and blue colors seemed to be brighter at times, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. It was just fine by him though, as the flag gave off an air of confidence that the nation needed at times in war.

"The enemy might be strong, but we will prove to be stronger yet…" He murmured as the flag became blocked out by the rain that fell. The sight of the rain made him shudder at the thought of the civilians still in the shelters underground. So far, they had been in there for ten days and the shelters could last for 90 days when it came to food and water. But then…the shelters would open without any instructions and that would expose the civilians to the enemy. That is what he wanted to avoid.

'_We have ten days under our belts so far, but we need to drive the enemy out by the time those 90 days are up. We would prefer to have it done before then, but that is the absolute limit on when we have to have the enemy driven out of our nation.'_ Keller recalled as he looked down at his small American flag on his desk.

Defeat when it came to that was not an option.

"We _can_ do this…" Keller murmured as he looked out the window again. Lightning flashed, revealing the flag outside again. It was being whipped around by the wind the same way that the nation was being beaten back by the enemy. Yet, at the same time, the flag refused to tear or break, the same way that the nation refused to give in despite the thrashing they were receiving. In the end, like that day on Dec. 7th, 1941 A.D., America would rise back up and come back even stronger than the enemy expected.

Defeat was not what America accepted so easily. But when it was accepted, it was in the best interest of the nation. However, never _once_ had America surrendered to invaders, and they were not about to do so now.

In the nation's long history, it had never surrendered to those that threatened the nation directly. In The Revolution, America never gave in to the British and in the end, won their freedom. In the War of 1812, America beat back the British again, and proved that they could make it in the world despite being the youngest nation at the time. Then, in World War II, America fought back against those that threatened it directly once more, this time on a world-wide scale. But this, this was just like that last war. It was just like World War II, but with _America_ suffering an invasion this time. It was not just the world, it was America as well. And like back then, America refused to back down, even if it was the easy way out. Then again, if America had taken the easy way out in all the wars in its history, the nation wouldn't be the place it was then. Because America fought back and stood up for what it stood _for_, the nation had become the powerhouse it was at the moment. War had made America stronger, and the same was going on for this war as well. America was learning and fighting back. With a wry grin, Keller could not help but wonder if all of America's past conflicts had prepared her for the war they were currently in. It was possible, and yet it wasn't as well.

'_We'll probably never know…'_ He mused as the grin faded. The nation still had a purpose to fulfill, and, despite that purpose being unknown at the moment, the nation would find a way to fulfill that mission.

* * *

><p><em>Moscow, Russia<em>

Athrun, Derek, and Mark landed in the Russian capital as the battle-weary troops marched into the city.

Despite the advantage of having the upcoming winter on their side, the Russians needed to be prepared for the fact that the Zaigon probably had winter clothing. However, if they were from Mars, and the planet had a milder climate, then the cold-weather clothing the enemy had might not be warm enough to protect them.

"Ah. Admiral Zala, Ensign Kururugi, Lieutenant Lockheed. It's good to see that you arrived unharmed." President Putin said as he approached the three squad members.

"We're glad to be here unharmed as well." Athrun replied as he held out his hand. "We're here to help reinforce your defensive lines."

"I can see that. Well, either way, we will be glad to have the help." the Russian replied as Derek looked around at the defenses that were being set up still.

"Have you considered some old World War II tactics and defenses?" The American asked as the Russian leader nodded.

"Yes, we have. But truth be told, there were not a lot that we could uncover." President Putin replied grimly.

"What about using railroad ties as anti-tank defenses?" Derek asked, making the Russian slap his head. How could he have forgotten about that one?!

"Use railroad ties as anti-tank defenses?" Mark asked as Derek nodded.

"Yeah. Weld three or four railroad ties together after they have been bent at a 90 degree angle. Those things are nasty to cross with a tank." Derek replied as Mark winced at the idea.

"I'll bet…" he replied wryly. Derek just shook his head before Athrun glanced back at them both.

"Enough. We have a mission here, and we have to remain focused." The admiral reminded them as both nodded.

"Yes, sir." They replied with a salute.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile - Zaigon Capital City<em>**

**_Interrogation Room_**

Kira Yamato found himself inside an interrogation room in the Capital Building of the Zaigon Capital City. His cuffs had been removed surprisingly, but he was locked inside this room with just two chairs, a table, and a single lamp providing lighting in the room. He was reminded of the old 20th Century game 'L.A Noire' how the scene seemed to match one from the old game. He had been left alone in there for a good few minutes now, with not a soul in sight.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening as he looked up. He couldn't see who it was, as the figure was still in the shadows. "Kira... Yamato..." the figure said in a male voice, "What a pleasure it is to see you again... its been some time."

The man's statement caused Kira to look at him in confusion, "E-Excuse me?" He asked.

The figure chucked loudly "Ah... of course you don't remember me, Kira Yamato." He said, "Its been such a long time... however, do you prefer to be called by you _real _name? Kira... Hibiki?"

At that declaration, Kira's eyes widened considerably. This man knew his real last name, the last name of his birth mother and father. But that could only mean...

"Yes, you realize it... or some of it at least." The man said, as he paced back and forth in the room. "I was at Mendel, Kira. I know _everything_ that happened there. The La Flagga Clones, Rau... you and your twin sister, the Ultimate Coordiantor Project... I know it all."

"But... how?" Kira asked, looking at the figure. "How could you know? Your from Mars! Your Zaigon?"

The man let out a loud laugh "Oh... that you are wrong, Kira." He said, "I am not Zagion... or at least, I was not born here on Mars... I was born in the Earth Sphere. I was part of the project that brought about you... our greatest... disappointment."

Kira was silent, as he glared at the figure who continued "If it wasn't for NASA, you would of been the first." he said, "The first Ultimate Coordinator, the beginning of a new breed... but NASA got in the damn way!" He paused for a moment, before he continued "But... on the other hand... it became a blessing in disguise. NASA would never of been able to use what I created, never be able to understand... but Zaigon... they saw the true power of the project. They saw what _my _work could do." The figure stopped and looked at Kira. He leaned forward, reveiling his face to Kira, who's eyes began to widen '_No..._' he thought '_It can't..._'

The man, who had short blond hair, and light brown eyes and looked to be in his fifties, was a man whose face Kira had once seen before, on a photo Rau showed him in C.E 71 at the Mendel Colony...

"And now, here we are." Ulen Hibiki said, smirking in victory. "Father and Son reunited again."

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Kira finds his birth father alive and new ideas for combating the Zaigon come forth. Zero Squad scatters around the world to aid in the defense of other nations and Lacus finds herself drafted and in command of a ship in the war.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	106. GSZ Phase 15: Raging Infernos

****Chapter fourteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.****

**Mandalore the freedom: Blame 117Jorn for that idea. XD! As for Lacus being drafted, well, sometimes a government does things that people may not like. XP!**

**reverse read: Well, I wasn't expecting it either, so I just went with it. XD! As for the file, there will be quite a bit from it. XD!**

**Ken Wise: Well, you actually reviewed once before, but if I am mistaken, then sorry about that. Anyway, the Zaigon have been around for over 100 years and no Ulen doesn't lead them. PM 117Jorn for more info if you are still confused. XD!**

**MWSeraph: Well, Nicol is will see more action on the frontlines, but not in a real combat role. I can't say what he will be doing without giving away spoilers, but it does relate to a World War II idea that was in fact carried out. ;) As for Saul, he is out of the military now, so no combat role for him. Sorry. :(**

**Final Genesis: Actually...I...don't really know. You will just have to read the story as it goes on. XP!**

**Guest: You will have to read to see what happens. XD!**

**DARIUSXIASOLARIS: No, I update on Fridays all the time. I have not discontinued the story.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD!**********

* * *

><p>Phase Fifteen: Raging Infernos!<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The NASA leaders were trying to turn the tide of the war in any way that they could while Zero Squad dispersed around the globe to help drive the enemy back in several fronts.

At the same time, new advances were being made in old weapons design as well as new weapons to fight against the enemy. However, with Admiral Kira Yamato, he had just made a shocking discovery...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Interrogation Room<em>**

Kira stared at the main before him. Here was his birth father, Ulen Hibiki, _alive_?!

"How did you survive the attack at Mendel?!" Kira demanded as he tensed up. "And what do you mean by the Zaigon saw the power of your project?!"

Ulen simply smirked "Kira, Kira, Kira," he said shaking his head "Its quite simple really. NASA would never agree to using my artificial womb technology, they didn't have the stomach for the sacrifices that would be needed to ensure its success... otherwise _you _would of become the first Ultimate Coordinator. However Zaigon..." He let out a chilling chuckle "They are _very _different from NASA, very different from anyone from earth. They know what kind of sacrifices must be made for the progression of our race. "

Kira narrowed his eyes. "Life isn't supposed to be manufactured!" He countered. "Lives are supposed to be born!"

"Manufactured, born, modified, cloned, is there really a difference?" Ulen asked shrugging, "A life is a life." He then chuckled darkly "Oddly enough, what you said is exactly what the president of the U.S said, but the spineless coward couldn't see the potential of the project, how much humanity could advance from it!"

"Of course they did! They saw the potential, but for abuses instead of helpfulness!" Kira snapped back. How _dare_ this man, even if it was his birth father, say that about the alliance! NASA had always seen the potential of certain things, and they knew when abuses of power would come from it!

"Then explain Zaigon," Ulen shot back, "Already they have evolved beyond leaps and bounds - their entire population is made up of Newtypes and Coordinators - and with my research, the coordinators are far superior than those of the Earth Sphere." He leaned forward "NASA will not fool me, they claim making and altering a life is unethical... yet they allow Coordinators to be born and treated equally?" He chuckled again "Its their loss that they don't realize how cheap human life can be. But now, that will be their downfall."

Kira growled. "NASA is not like that!" He shot back, his violet eyes hard. "They _value_ human lives, not treat them as mere products! Of course NASA would refuse to use the Artificial Wombs! Lives to them should never be seen as mere products! _That_ is why they refused to use that womb idea!"

"And now they face the full military might of Zaigon," Ulen said with a smirk "Just _one _of Zaigon's elite was able to capture you, and bring you here - the oh-so famous Kira Yamato."

"I don't care what you say!" Kira snarled as he glared back at the man who called himself his birth father. "Frankly, I am _glad_ that NASA intervened! I would have seen myself as the best of the best, as a superior being. But I am not! And I am _glad_ NASA prevented that! So you can shove the idea of me being upset at the alliance up your butt and forget trying to win me over against them!"

Ulen simply shrugged "Its your loss, Kira." He said, before he stood up and began to walk out "Though I wonder... what will your _mother _think about that?"

Kira's eyes widened before he looked at Ulen who headed for the door "Wait... what happened to mom?" He asked, and Ulen ignored him as he left "WHERE IS SHE?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Orleans<em>**

Tao looked over the set-up for the defenses of the harbor, which was a major one in the South of the United States. So far, the enemy hadn't arrived, but that was about to change. That sharp pain she felt before the war started returned, making her grab at her head as it brought her to her knees. Then, as before, it faded. Looking up, Tao could see something on the horizon. "It's the enemy!" A private shouted, making Tao tense up. _'So, that pain was a warning of some kind…'_ She mused as she stood up and looked out at the oncoming force.

"Prepare the Dax units as well as the _Ohio_-class subs. The subs are to hide out amongst the rocks beyond the city under the water. Use any debris that is out there as cover. Have the surface ships prepare for anti-ship combat. Also, prepare _that_ weapon. We might be able to use it." Tao ordered as the crews ran to their stations and positions.

The enemy fleet was speeding towards New Orleans, which wasn't much of a surprise. It was a historical city and ripe for the taking with its resources. _'Then again, we'll show them that this is one city that is _not_ for the taking.'_ Tao thought angrily as she looked back at her unit, which was now in its sub form.

She ran over and hopped into the cockpit, which hissed shut as she powered up the Diver Abyss. Tao looked over the gauges of her machine before she engaged the GN Drive/propellers and submerged into the depths below…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pentagon<em>**

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the files of the Mars Project, and was shocked by what he was reading to say the least.

According too the records, the colonization was going well at first. They established space colonies orbiting Mars, and began working on the planet side cities shortly afterwards. However a few years later, reports of an unknown disease had begun to spread through the human population, drastically raising the death toll. The Mars Disease as it was called caused the Earth Government to panic, as they cut off all funding, and claim that the Mars Program was a disaster, and everyone had died.

Now, over 100 years later, it appears that they were back, with a vengeance. Their bodies now apparently adapt to the conditions of Mars.

But back then, when Mars Project ships had desired to return home, the Earth governments had been shooting them down, wanting to avoid the public knowing that they abandoned the people to their fate. That was what made him shocked and sick. How could the governments at the time do that? Oh sure, it was for the safety of the human race, but really! That had been going too far in his opinion. Why hadn't they tried to do anything like ask the colonists to remain in orbit in quarantine for a period of time instead?

"Killing off colonists because of an unknown disease…the world governments then were crazy…Why didn't they invest in a cure or something like that instead of cutting off funding?" he murmured before he looked over things again.

Why it had been covered up, he had no idea. But he intended to find out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>**

General Donnelly looked back over the city streets which were being lined with a defense called the Czech hedgehog, which was basically three L-shaped steel brackets welded together. Beyond the defenses were IEDs, which were to be triggered remotely if a Zaigon MS came near. Hopefully, with the sharpened points on the anti-tank defenses, the Czech hedgehogs would impale the legs of the MS, preventing an advance forward.

It was not what he had been expecting to rely on, but this time, they had no real choice. Perhaps this would work, perhaps not.

They were basically coming up with Anti-MS defenses, which was a first for the C.E. era since no one had really thought of it before. Where there were no MS's, the military would have to come up with some kind of Anti-MS tactics and defenses.

"Is that last IED set for this row?" Donnelly asked as he looked back at the sergeant in charge.

"Yes, sir." The marine replied as the general nodded.

"Good. Perhaps we might gain an edge if this works. But we can only do this by trial and error. If this fails, then we try another method." Donnelly reminded the marine as she nodded.

Donnelly looked back before he boarded his jeep and moved on to a new area.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pentagon<em>**

As the defense secretary poured over the reports from all those years ago, he could hardly believe what he was reading. _'This…these reports…they're just like the reports from when the Moon was being settled. But this is Mars…The Zaigon…they are the colonists' descendants. The original colonists must have told the younger generation what happened and as such, the younger generation feels that Earth are the bad guys. I can understand what happened from the Earth governments' point of view, but still…this is not what America stands for. Perhaps we could do something to try and mend the distrust of Earth. Maybe offer up our genetic technologies like cloning and offer to help Mars thrive by directing comets into orbit around Mars so that they can get the water from them. Either that, or we can try and offer up an apology…'_ Keller mused as he tried to come up with a way to end the take-over of Earth and the Nexus Federation.

He was more than aware, however, of the fact that the enemy could reject the offers in favor of just taking whatever they wanted from Earth. In fact, that seemed to be the most likely scenario, but still, it never hurt to try.

"We have to do something to end this attack on Earth…" he murmured as his eyes drifted towards where the enemy ships were in orbit.

It was ironic, he mused as he looked up at the sky above. America, the ones who stood for human rights, had committed an act like that along with the other world governments at the time. At least ICBMs hadn't been used back then. Regular missiles had been the armament of choice back then, and it was just as well, he figured. ICBMs would have been the worst way to take down the colonist ships, and as such, the Zaigon could have been even madder at Earth and tried a nuclear holocaust.

'_Some things back then were right, but at the same time, they were wrong. No one is right in war…'_ Keller recalled as he looked back at the American Flag once more.

It was then that he realized that there was no real victim in this war except for the Zaigon _and_ Earth. _'Of course! The Zaigon feel that they are justified in taking Earth's resources, because they had so few due to the funding just being cut for no reason other than fear of a new disease. But then Earth is the victim as well. We are the victim of an enemy who was first attacked when they tried to return _home_! What if, we find the world leaders at the time and…No. most of them are probably dead by now anyway. We can't offer to arrest and try those who were around at the time since most of them are no longer around. That includes the project leaders. But maybe…we can try to help them out. Sure, they are the enemy, but we have to try. If we don't, then Earth is doomed.'_ Keller realized as he looked back down at the files again. _'Then again, the UN might reject it, but if I can just explain the situation, maybe we can get something going…'_

Of course, it all came down to if the UN accepted the files as the truth…

* * *

><p><strong><em>White House<em>**

Vice-President Young was sitting in his room when Keller entered with the files. He looked up, surprised to see his close ally there. "John? What are you doing here?" the younger man asked as Keller slapped the files down on the desk.

"Just shut up and read these. It explains why the enemy is so adamant on taking our resources." Keller snapped back.

The vice-president raised an eyebrow but did so anyway. As his eyes skimmed the files before him, they grew wide with horror and shock at the past actions of the world at the time.

"Is…is this…" Vice-President Young began as Keller nodded.

"It is. This is the Mars Project file source that was suspected of being covered up by the world governments at the time. The NASA space agency was suspicious of the UN cutting aid at a vital and trying time, but was unable to prove it due to the files being supposedly lost. But they were in the Pentagon archives, where I found them." Keller replied.

"So…what do you suggest we do?" The younger Natural asked as Keller presented a small list of reparations that could be made.

"This is what I have so far. But the most likely scenario is that they will reject any and all aid we have to offer them. Of course, the UN could reject this as well. But I am most concerned about the Zaigon Empire's rejection." Keller said as his superior read over the small list.

"'Offer up cloning technologies as well as provide water via comets that can be directed into Mars orbit.' Wow. That is not what I was expecting to have presented as an option. But it is viable now that I think about it." Vice-President Young replied as he looked up at Keller from his desk.

"Yes. But if they reject it, then we could at least offer up an apology. However, I doubt that will help in the long-run. Surrender is the last option we want to do. In fact, the UN has said that surrender is the one option that is out of the question." Keller murmured as he looked down at the floor.

"So, you want to find a way to end this war with no more lives lost." His friend replied.

"Yes…"

Vice-President Young looked down before looking up in resolve.

"I will present this to the UN as well as urge them to look through old military files for Mars Project data." He said as the defense secretary looked up at him in shock.

"But…the files may not exist anymore. This could be the only copy left for all we know!" He exclaimed as the vice-president looked back at him.

"That may be true, but we have to at least try!" The younger man countered.

Keller knew that he was right and sighed in defeat at last.

"Okay…"

Vice-President Young then placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to end this war and keep Earth alive. It'll all work out."_ 'Somehow…'_ he added mentally, but he didn't say it aloud.

* * *

><p><strong><em>London<em>**

Prime Minister Churchill was shocked when the call from the Vice-President of the United States came through. "Files from a project called the Mars Project? Are you sure?" he asked as the younger man nodded.

"_I am."_ The image replied. _"These files date from the time-frame specified in the old NASA space agency files. In addition, it would explain why the Zaigon are dead set on conquering Earth and stealing our resources. They have few resources in terms of food and water, and as what happened in the files shows, they think we are not caring about them. But, if the world had known, then maybe this whole thing could have been prevented."_

"Yes, but that is only if the world had been aware of it. This is far different!" The prime minister protested.

"_Look. If we can just offer up _something_ to help them out, then they might leave us alone. Or they could reject it, as that seems to be the most likely thing that will happen. Either way, we can't just let this go uncorrected."_ Vice-President Young countered.

"You know how world politics is today. The idea will be rejected almost at once." Prime Minister Churchill warned.

"_Yes. I am aware of that. But it doesn't hurt to try."_ The NASA VP replied.

"You really are stubborn, you know that?" The British leader mused with a smirk as the image smiled before the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Berlin<em>**

Brett looked around as he tried to sense the soldiers of the German Army he was training with. His Newtype abilities were being tested in many ways, just as his father wanted. In case the enemy came to Germany, it would help to have a Newtype in command of the Earth Defenders, and his son was the perfect candidate.

While Brett himself was unsure about it, he knew that it was a very real possibility to gain the edge. Newtypes were not superior. True, he had skills that were unlike a normal human's, but that didn't mean that he was superior on a genetic level. That was what made Newtypes just like normal humans. They were not a pure race. They could get sick, etc. Well, unless the Newtype was a Coordinator as well. But still, Newtypes were far from superior.

At least, as far as he could tell that is.

Unbeknownst to him or his father however, Brett was a viable candidate for a project that was much more important than being the leader of the Earth Defenders. And that project would turn the war in favor of Earth…

* * *

><p><strong><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>**

General Donnelly made his way into the medical wing of the base where the Zaigon officer was being held. It was time to get some info from the enemy.

He sighed to himself though, doubting it would be easy. Well, it was now or never…

Entering the room where the prisoner was being held, Donnelly made his way over to the bed where the enemy was laying.

"General Donnelly." The officer greeted with a smirk as Donnelly just growled.

"So…why are you here on Earth?" He asked. "What is your mission?"

The field officer looked at the General with an 'are you serious' look "Oh? Didn't you hear what we wanted from that announcement?" He asked before he smirked again "Or did your more primitive brain fail to process it?"

"Oh, I heard alright. I want to hear it from _you_ though." Donnelly replied. "And for the record, Earth is not primitive. We are just like you, a civilized race."

The officer rolled his eyes "No you aren't." he said, "You are divided, separate, your too focused on who's religion is right, or what genetic altering methods are ethical to focus on one common goal without compensation. If it wasn't for Zaigon, you'd still be fighting one another, without caring about the lives who are caught in the firezone."

Donnelly growled again, but tried to keep his temper in check. It would do no good if he lost control and hurt the enemy. _'Hurting an injured enemy soldier is not what those in the U.S. Military do.'_ He reminded himself.

"Earth _does_, in fact, care about those in the fire-zone. We have helped out our own wounded when they were hurt, enemy or otherwise." Donnelly replied as he calmed down. "I will admit Earthlings can be unwilling to spare lives that are in the crossfire at times, but if there are civilians caught in the crossfire, we will do what we can to help those who are injured."

"You are divided, not as one single government but by a series of smaller insignificant ones." The officer said, "Zaigon is united, one empire, one people, one vision, one purpose. And divided... you shall fall." he smirked "Is that not what happened in World War II?"

The General growled, knew that the enemy officer was right, but at the same time, a divided army could in fact win if it was done in the right way…not. Donnelly, as a general, knew that only united could Earth stand a chance. Only if the people of Earth came together, including those in the Nexus Federation Forces that had escaped, could they win. But it would take only a person of true political skill to pull that off.

"True, but you forget. The Axis Powers were at first united while the Allies were at first divided. Then the Axis Powers divided and the Allied united." Donnelly replied as he looked at the prisoner.

"We are nothing like the Axis," The officer said before pausing "Not entirely at least... Adolf Hitler was a fool: He had the world at his fingertips, yet he spent pointless amounts of money on wonder weapons that would never see the light of day. He attacked Russia, who he could not possibly hope to triumph over while fighting the Allies to the west." The officer smirked as he leaned back "We are not like the Nazi's, General. Unlike them... we are smart, logical, and strategic."

"True, but in the end, only those who are truly united can win. Only those who have a common cause can win, and while you might have that for now, in the end, that could change." The general replied before he turned to leave. "Oh. And one more thing. You might not care about Earth, but unlike what you might think, Earth does learn from the past…" With that, he left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Orleans<em>**

Tao sped through the water in the Diver Abyss, her scanners going at passive mode to detect any incoming enemy ships.

And there were a lot of them.

"Damn! There's a large fleet of the enemy here!" Tao swore as she sped underneath a rock formation before speeding out from it.

"_We know. This isn't going to be easy."_ Nisha replied from above. The Virtue was covered in leaves and grasses to camouflage it, and it was working well.

"True, but we can do something about it this time." Tao said as she narrowed her eyes a bit. "With your machine as an anti-fleet MS, we are counting on you for the heavy work. The rest of us can handle the rest."

"_Got it."_

Above the underwater battle zone, Nisha narrowed his eyes at the oncoming enemy ships.

"Let's see if you are prepared for this…" He murmured as he prepared for anti-fleet actions.

On the surface ships, a special weapon was being prepared as well. While it wasn't like the weapons of the modern world, it was well-known for its inability to be put out by water. It was known by many names, but one was the most well-known: Greek Fire.

In its more solid form created by NASA, Greek Fire could now be used in grenades as well as shells and missiles.

"Are the Fire Missiles prepared for launch?" The NASA fleet commander asked as an ensign nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied as the commander nodded.

"Good."

While the fleet commander wasn't General Donnelly, he was a good close-second. With the general occupied in San Diego, it fell to him to hold the enemy from New Orleans.

'_I just hope we can stop their advance here.'_ He thought before he looked out at the incoming enemy forces.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phoenix, Arizona<em>**

A Third Battalion commander looked out at the incoming enemy units from about forty miles away on radar. A 47-year old First Generation Coordinator, General George S. Patton VII had short ocean blue hair with red eyes. About 5' 10'', he was 185 pounds with most of it pure muscle. Like his ancestor from World War II, General Patton was considered a tactical genius in armored warfare, but unlike his World War II ancestor, that included Mobile Suits.

While he was considered a bit obsessed with warfare, the general was caring in his own, blunt way of course. But he was willing to lay down his life for his home and his troops as well.

General Patton grunted as he saw the enemy coming in. The radar was giving the defenders the edge, but from what he could tell, according to reports sent in from Zero Squad and other units, the radar would do little to give them the edge. Because of the nature of the enemy being Newtypes, radar did little to give the Allied defenders advanced warning to move to defend their home. The Zaigon would be able to sense them incoming before they had time to mount an effective defense. Then he looked up. A plan had crossed General Patton's mind.

'_What if we send out a wave of tanks to defend while we prepare a more effective defense? The wave sent out would be the distraction, and we would tell them only that we were needing time to mount an effective defense. No plans of the defense will be told to them so that the enemy would be in the dark as to what we had planned.'_ He thought as a smirk began to cross his face.

Yes…that would do nicely.

He then looked back at the troops behind him. "Prepare for a defense-directed mobilization. I want one team of Traverses sent out on ahead so that we can try and buy some time to mount an effective defense. Do not give the details of the defense plan to the distraction team though. We don't need the enemy to read our mind and find out about the plan." General Patton ordered, his deep baritone voice booming out across the room.

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers replied as they moved to defend the city.

In about ten minutes, the Traverses of the Diversion Unit were heading out while others were preparing for a more effective defense. General Patton was in a Traverse himself, but then again, as a Coordinator, why wouldn't he be involved?

"Okay. I want two groups to head off to the left and the other two to remain here. The last two will be acting as the defenders of the city to draw the enemy in. Be sure to camouflage your units to blend in with the desert. Then, remain silent and try to avoid thinking any thoughts that they might pick up on." General Patton ordered as he looked over the radar layout of the battlefield.

"_So, we perform a pincer attack?"_ One soldier asked as the general nodded.

"That's right, soldier." He replied as the tank MS's moved into position. "Groups 5 and 6 will draw the Zaigon in while groups 1 and 2 will come in from the left and block them off. I will lead groups 3 and 4 in from the right to cut them off so they cannot escape in that direction."

"_What about the Diversionary Group? What will they do? Draw them in further?"_ Another soldier asked.

"That is the plan, but groups 5 and 6 don't know about the pincer attack. They just think we are there to provide back-up should they begin to fall." Patton replied before he gave the order. "Now, shut down engines and prepare to move when the signal is given. It will be a burst of static rather than a verbal order. Stand-by for further instruction."

The lien went dead as the general powered down his Traverse and waited in hiding. It would be about two hours of waiting, but one never got anywhere by being impatient. While he was generally an impatient man, this time, he was willing to bite the bullet and keep himself in control. His ancestor might have been impatient and unwilling to remain still, but in this case, since he and his unit were the defenders, it was best to remain in one place for now.

But, much to his surprise, it was not even an hour when the enemy came through towards the roads leading into Phoenix. Still, they had the element of surprise on their side.

"We have to lead them away from the city!" One soldier shouted before his Traverse was hit in the back. The soldier cried out as the main cannon exploded, sending his unit to the ground.

"BASTARDS!" Another shouted before her Traverse was hit and blew up. Beyond the Diversionary Unit, groups 5 and 6 could be seen opening fire on the Zaigon troops coming in from Mexico.

"Pathetic. They think those tank machines can defend the city? Please. We will take them out in one wave." A Zaigon officer said as she looked over the radar map of the area.

Of course, a new system had been installed in the Traverses of the Third Battalion, one which made it hard to pick them up on radar. It was a jammer system that scrambled any radar signals that bounced off of the units, so they would appear as small objects like rocks or animals that were running for cover.

"We have only two groups on radar." An officer reported as the invading force leader looked back.

"Is that so? Well, use your Newtype abilities to try and pick up on any stragglers we might have missed by radar." The lead officer ordered.

Almost at once, General Patton and the other four hidden groups felt this feeling in their minds, but they did their best to not show any emotion or have any thoughts in their heads at the moment. By keeping their minds clear of any thoughts, they were able to slip by the Newtype scan.

The radar operator for the Zaigon forces looked back at his commander and gave his report right away. "We have only a few soldiers in hiding. They must be acting as back-up."

"Of course. Prepare to attack those defenders of the city. We'll deal with those in hiding after we wipe out those defenders." The lead officer ordered.

In his Traverse, General Patton smirked. His plan to have a few in hiding think of acting as back-up worked nicely. They didn't even sense the rest of the units. Almost at once, Patton put his hand over the radio button, but he didn't press it. Not yet…

As groups 5 and 6 began to take losses, he pressed the button, releasing a burst of static, the signal to attack. Almost at once, the Traverses powered up their engines and moved into position. As the Zaigon attackers began to wear down the defenders, the shock came.

A Zaigon officer looked back to see how his fellow Newtypes were doing, only to get the shock of his life. Rather than seeing the other Zaigon forces coming in to aid him, there were these clouds of dust, and in front of the clouds were the Traverses. Almost at once, the Traverses opened fire, a barrage of energy beams coming from the barrels on the tank-like units.

"Shields up! We were tricked!" The officer ordered as the rest of the units tried to do so, but while some succeeded, others were caught off-guard and couldn't put them up in time.

General Patton sneered as he saw the enemy trying to adapt. "Let's see how you like it!" He shouted as he fired off a beam himself. The relentless pounding began to wear down the energy shields, one of which failed on an enemy unit in about three minutes.

"_Sir! Their energy shields can't withstand an onslaught of energy beams like this! It takes only three minutes to take down one energy shield with this much firepower!"_ A soldier reported as the general's sneer grew bigger.

"Perfect…" Patton purred as he looked over the radar readout.

Recalling a memo sent out by General Donnelly to the Third Battalion, he sent the burst of static again, this time signaling the CT-88 units that had been set up along the outskirts of the city.

Within ten seconds of receiving the burst, the artillery opened fire, raining down Gundanium shells while the Traverses opened fire with their energy beams.

The resulting onslaught of firepower soon began to overwhelm the Zaigon attackers, with a few more machines falling to the defenders.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moscow, Russia<em>**

Athrun sat by a Katyusha rocket truck as Derek looked over the rockets. The lieutenant seemed to have a plan in mind, and it involved missiles as well.

"President Putin, sir. If I may offer a suggestion, why don't you try making missiles that look just like the Katyusha rockets and mix those in with the rocket attacks?" Derek asked as he looked up.

The Russian leader was musing on the idea when Athrun spoke next. "Are you sure? Will it work?" He asked.

Derek shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know how, but I can tell it will. Just call it a Newtype's intuition." He replied.

Athrun couldn't argue with that.

The admiral realized that it had to possibly be a spin-off of the Katyusha rocket swarm idea, and it actually had some viability to it. By masking missiles in the rocket swarms, rebuilt to look like rockets themselves, the Zaigon would have a hard time telling which was a rocket and which was a missile.

Looking back, President Putin couldn't help but agree. "If you think it will work, then let's do it." He replied, making Derek smirk.

Mark, off to the side, just grunted once. "Why are we even doing this? I mean, old tactics might work once, but they won't work twice."

"Look, sometimes one has to fall back on tactics used before. If something works, then use it. True, it might have to be adapted to the modern era, but it can be done again." Derek replied as he looked back at Mark.

"Sure…" Mark muttered sarcastically.

Derek sighed as he shook his head. Mark had a ways to go if he was to be a real member of the unit. Sure, he was making strides, but there was a long ways to do yet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phoenix, Arizona<em>**

The brutal battle had lasted for about an hour before the Zaigon retreated. General Patton smirked as he watched the enemy retreat.

"We held Phoenix, so not bad." The general said as his unit stood behind him. Sure, the Third Battalion had won, but they had lost quite a few men and women in the process. At 231 soldiers dead, it was a high loss compared to other Army units, but the enemy had lost even more soldiers, machines, and armored vehicles.

"Sir, should we round up any living prisoners?" A private asked as the general nodded.

"Do it. We'll need as many alive as we can get." Patton ordered as the private saluted and a few others ran off to join in with the round-up.

'_No one will make a mockery of the Third Army's 3__rd__ Battalion…'_ Patton thought as he recalled his ancestor's role in leading the army group to victory many times. He was not about to let the Zaigon make a mockery of the Third Battalion any time soon…

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Orleans<em>**

"FIRE!" Tao shouted as the surface ships opened fire with their guns. The shells impacted against the energy shields of the oncoming fleet, which made Tao growl in anger.

"Damn it! Those energy shield are real pain in the ass!" She swore as the Diver Abyss avoided getting shot out of the water.

Hiding amongst some debris from a shipwreck seemed to be the one thing that had saved her from getting found and shot down. "We have to find a way to disable the shields!"

"_But how?!"_ Nisha asked from his hiding spot. _"Those things can't be taken down by conventional means. I mean, sure they can be worn down and there is a recharge delay, but…Wait! That's it!"_

Tao perked up at his exclamation. "What do you mean?"

"_We can take those things down by wearing them down and then attacking once the recharge begins! General Donnelly found that out the hard way, but it is also what enabled him to hold San Diego!"_ Nisha exclaimed as Tao realized the memo the general had sent did in fact hold the key to victory this time around.

"You're right! We _can_ win this! We just need to last until that time comes!" Tao replied as she looked back at the hidden subs. Now she had a plan in the making.

"Nisha, tell all surface ships to fire at the enemy's shields and to not let up until they begin to drop. The moment that happens the surface ships will signal with a burst of radio static and the subs will open fire with their Trident Missiles. Then, you're up." Tao ordered as Nisha relayed the plan via the Veda link with the surface fleet.

"_Done!"_ He replied as Tao nodded.

"Good. Now stand-by until then." Tao ordered as the Captain nodded.

Almost at once, upon receiving the plan, the surface ships began to open fire, relying on a constant barrage of shells to do the damage. At the same time, the ships equipped with them opened fire with their energy beams, doing even more damage. The Raptors flew down at once and opened fire with their beam rifles and any missiles they had before speeding away to avoid getting hit. And on the ships themselves, the GMs that remained also opened fire.

The combined firepower assault began to wear down the energy shields that were up, and as soon as one went down about seven minutes into the assault, the signal for the _Ohio_-class to open fire was sent. In a rush of water geysers, the Trident Missiles were locked on and fired upon the enemy ships. As the missiles sped towards the incoming fleet, the Zaigon opened fire on the warheads. While some were shot down, a large number made impact. Some enemy ships were sunk while others were damaged in various stages.

Then, an explosion from the water near a Zaigon fleet ship was seen as Tao let loose a few torpedoes. One wound up impacting the fleet ship on the starboard side, which caused the ship to list to port. A few torpedoes sped from the enemy ships before breaking off into many smaller ones. Tao gasped as she saw a swarm heading right for her machine. Tao put the Diver Abyss into a series of loops, rolls, and swerves to avoid getting hit. While she was successful to an extent, she decided to rely on a trick to fool the other torpedoes that were still chasing her down. Revving her GN Drive, Tao released a cloud of GN particles. Underwater, the particles were not as effective, but that suited her just fine. The sensors on the torpedoes were jammed and some collided with each other while the rest went off course and exploded against rocks and the sea floor.

Tao sighed with relief as she emerged unscathed. Then, that pain came again. Tao grabbed at her head for a moment before she looked up and saw an enemy sub barreling down on her. Releasing a swarm of GN particles, Tao was able to use the bubbles formed to escape, but barely.

All around her, she could see the Dax units unleashing their own torpedoes at the enemy fleet. While some ships were sunk by torpedo strikes, others were merely damaged due to the shield recharging being complete.

Still, there was a significant number of Zaigon ships lost, enough to force a retreat for the time being. While the Greek Fire hadn't been used, it was still there as a deterrent.

But before the ships lacking energy shields could retreat, Tao saw a large GN Beam blast overhead.

A smirk crossed her face as she saw the beam fade. That had to be Nisha, she knew. After all, only the Virtue had a GN beam that large.

While they had secured a naval victory, it wasn't enough to deter the enemy for long…

* * *

><p><strong><em>White House<em>**

President Allen, having returned, looked out at the sky above Washington D.C., her nervousness finally coming out.

She began to shake with fear at the prospect of the capital falling to the enemy, even if it was unlikely. Sure, the U.S. has the edge for the moment and the other nations had help from Zero Squad, but it wasn't expected to turn the tide in the long-run.

Of course, Keller had given her the files on the Mars Project recently and his ideas for a solution, but she doubted the UN would go for it. Sure, they would try to come up with a way to aid the Zaigon, but it would not be in a smooth manner that aid was given. That aid, however, would be limited by hatred for them and tension between the Naturals and Coordinators, SEED users and Newtypes. What the world needed was a united leadership, _not_ a divided world.

Her head the shot up at the idea. What the Zaigon were _counting_ on was a _divided_ world, _not_ a _united_ one! If the Earth _united_ instead of dividing, then perhaps a chance could be found at last.

Of course, it would require a trip to the UN, but somehow, she had the feeling that this was what Earth needed. If she couldn't unite the planet, then no one would be able to, and Earth would lose the war for good.

Too much was riding on this, but it seemed that it was Earth's one chance at victory in the long-term.

"Defeat is not an option for us. We _can't_ lose, otherwise Earth dies…" She murmured as eth American Flag flapped in the breeze outside…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pentagon<em>**

Defense Secretary Keller looked back at the orders he had been given, as well as the report from General Patton that had been sent. Commander Tao White of Zero Squadron had also sent in a report, stating that the enemy had been driven back from New Orleans for the time being. General Patton also stated that Phoenix had been held successfully, but at a loss of 236 soldiers as the final death toll for that battle. Well, for the Third Army's 3rd Battalion anyway.

So far, it seemed that the American forces were doing well, but at the same time, Keller couldn't help but worry about the world stage. How were the other UN members doing in holding off the Empire? Were they succeeding or were they failing? He didn't know.

All he knew was that the enemy was attacking Russia relentlessly and that India and China had been left alone due to their large populations of civilians. But as for other nations like America, Russia, Mexico, etc., there was not much hope for them.

Still, America was doing well in holding back the enemy, but it was only for the short-term. What the nation needed was a long-term strategy to drive the enemy back, and the one strategy that would catch the enemy off-guard was what they lacked.

While the U.S. Military was trying to hold off the enemy from major cities and bases, the Zaigon were just taking resources from wherever they saw fit. It was driving him crazy! Putting his head in his hands, the Natural groaned as he laid his head on his desk. How could America win if they didn't know what to do…! Then, Keller raised his head from his desk, a realization taking hold.

"They want resources…" He murmured as the realization finally snapped together. "That means they will go after areas that are rich in those resources! Cities like Las Vegas! And areas like the plains states! Those are the areas that we need to beef up defenses around!"

Almost at once, he stood up and strode from his office to the main command room of the Pentagon. The doors hissed open as he entered, making a few of the officers there look at him in confusion. "Alert all U.S. Forces to head to certain areas at once. Cities like Las Vegas need to be beefed up in defense and the Plains states need to be prepared to pull scorched-earth at once. Any areas that are rich in resources like food and water, we need to beef up the defense around. No questions asked. Tell the First Army's 27th Armored Force to head to Las Vegas to beef up defense around the aquifer's underground location. Get in contact with the Great Lakes Naval base and any other bases in the Plains states and tell the forces on station there to be prepared for scorched-earth tactics. No one is to ignore the following orders. Any soldiers and civilians in the areas that are to be attacked should leave buildings standing, and no farms are to be left for the enemy to take over. All farmers should scorch their crop fields, no questions asked. Kill any and all animals that could be used as food, etc. This is a direct order from the Defense Secretary himself!" Keller ordered as the communications officers began to send them out. "Also, all food processing plants in the U.S. need to be put on lockdown and barricaded. In addition, explosives should be rigged to disable and destroy any and all machines in the plants themselves if the Zaigon manage to sneak inside."

The orders were strict, and it meant that America would be relying on nations like Africa and other food-producing nations for food until everything could be repaired and restored, but in the end, it would be worth it because the nation would have driven off the enemy.

"But, sir…that means we would be dropping our production of food by a large amount. We need to find a way to preserve some factories at least." A soldier protested as Keller sighed.

"Fine, change those orders. Some of the plants, those that are closest to the mountains, are to be moved _into_ the mountains themselves. That way, we can preserve some of our food production abilities." He replied as the orders were sent. "Also, any and all bases that are built into the mountains are to aid in the rebuilding of such facilities. And any that have the ability to are to aid in the food production and processing."

Almost at once, things began to take a different direction than what the Zaigon wanted, but in the end, it was only for the short-term as well.

"Sir…what about…"

Keller looked back at the soldier who had spoken. "What?" he asked.

"What about NORAD HQ? What are we going to do with them?"

Keller was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Tell NORAD HQ to stand by for further orders regarding the Zaigon forces near Denver." He replied as the soldier nodded.

But time would tell what happened in the long-run…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The U.S. begins to turn things around, and the history of Zaigon begins to come to light as well as evidence of a cover-up. Kira has an argument with his birth father, and the Earth begins to fight on more effective grounds.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	107. GSZ Phase 16: Planetary Faith

**Chapter sixteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**MWSeraph: I will! XD!**

**guest: Yes, the two are the ones who started the idea, but they had government help. XP!**

**reverse read: Well, it was in hiding for over a century. As for the marriages idea, well, I am to really that far along in it to be honest. I do plan to have that happen after this war though. XD!**

**Mandalore the freedom: Well, the old world leaders from that era are long dead now, but this new info will throw their names into the mud. XD!**

**AXL999: Oh, if he could, he would. XD!**

**gameziod: Yikes! I hope you get better soon! And be sure to read while you heal. XD!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD!**********

* * *

><p>Phase Sixteen: Planetary Faith<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The battles were beginning to turn against the U.S., despite their best efforts to turn it around in the long-run. They could only execute short-term ideas to gain the edge, but it would take that one sweet-spot tactic to turn the battle around in their favor for the long-term. But it remained elusive, no matter what they did…

Even Zero Squad didn't know what that was…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside Karkov*<em>**

**_(A/N: Made up town)_**

The Russian Military forces were preparing to launch an attack on the advancing Zaigon officers and their machines, despite the apparent futility of it.

Admiral Zala growled at the large number of enemy mobile suits accompanying the ground troops. "They've really beefed up defense of their ground troops…" He muttered as Lieutenant Lockheed looked back at him.

"That may be true, but this time we have a surprise in store for them…" The American replied with a smirk. "And I know that it will work. Newtype intuition."

Athrun smiled a weak smile back before the Russian President looked back.

"Radar says they're about thirty miles out." President Putin reported as Athrun nodded.

"Good. We move into their range and act like we are attempting a full-on charge. Then, when we get in range of the rockets, we launch them." The ORB admiral replied as the crews of the rocket and missile trucks prepared to move out. "All missile and rocket trucks that are equipped with dummies will be following the main force while the real rocket and missile trucks will break off as if they are the dummy-equipped ones."

"I see. We dupe them into firing on the dummies while the real ones escape and launch a surprise attack!" Derek exclaimed as he laughed at the idea. "Nice!"

Athrun nodded again before he looked back at the assembled force. "Alright. Prepare to move out!" He ordered as the rest of the units nodded.

It was about thirty minutes later when they saw the incoming Zaigon attack force. They were coming from Denmark like Veda had predicted. The small nation had fallen in three days while Poland had surrendered without as much as a fight. And now Russia was under attack for real. The first force had been a task force after all.

"We have the Zaigon units in sight." A Russian military officer reported as Athrun nodded.

"Good. Prepare for defense of Karkov." He ordered as the missile and rocket trucks barreled forward with the MS units that had been assigned to protect them. Athrun himself was in a jeep while Derek and Mark were in their machines.

Derek grinned as he saw a few Zaigon machines open fire on the missile and rocket trucks. While the trucks themselves exploded from time to time, that was all that happened. They didn't even know!

"What suckers!" He cried as he flew around before dodging a beam shot from one of the Zaigon units. Derek growled as he became serious. He had to defend the missile trucks as well as the rocket trucks! "No one will take down Russia so easily!"

He opened fire with the "Musket" beam rifle, only to hit that energy shield again. "Damn it!" Derek swore as he flew around to avoid another beam shot.

"_Lieutenant Lockheed! Their shields don't work well from behind! They can't curve behind the units!"_ President Putin shouted over the secure com-line.

Derek looked down, and sure enough, he could make out the lack of an energy field behind the enemy units. "All units, try to get behind the enemy and attack from the back! The shields can't defend from the rear very well!" Derek ordered as he flew down, trying to get behind an enemy unit, but the pilot sensed his intentions and dodged.

Derek growled as he flew around again, trying to get back there. However, the enemy opened fire on him directly at his cockpit, which was in the torso of the Raptor when in MS form. Derek's eyes grew wide before he reacted and punched the engines while triggering the transformation at the same time. His body was put under great G-forces, but when it ended, Derek found himself alive and intact. His Raptor had avoided major damage as well, and flew along in plane form just fine.

Looking back, Derek could see the enemy trying to hit him, but now that he was in the main form of the Raptor, he had the upper hand. Speed was key, and that was his game.

At the same time, the Zaigon pilot could only stare at the sudden increase in speed and the transformation occurring at the same time. The beam shot missed the pilot completely! "How did he do that?! There was no way he could have survived such a move! The g-forces must have been at least three times what he is used to!"

Derek smirked as he looked back, only for something like a tingling to hit him. He could sense something from the enemy below, almost like astonishment and disbelief. Derek was mesmerized by the feeling he was picking up for a moment before he shook his head and drew himself back into the real world. _'Stay focused! This isn't the time for that.'_ He reminded himself as he opened fire with the side-mounted weapon that was hidden in the wing-root of the Raptor's alternate form.

While the small bullets did little damage, he was able to force a Zaigon machine in front of him away from his machine just enough so that he could pull the same trick with transforming again, this time to MS form.

Again, Derek felt the speed and g-forces on his body increase to great amounts, but then again, he wasn't called the Raptor Ace for nothing. As the enemy opened fire, Derek was able to engage the engines mid-transformation and escaped harm once more. But while he himself was alive, his machine got grazed on the side.

He grunted as the impact made his machine shake a bit before it ended. "Oh, you will PAY for doing that!" Derek shouted as he flew down and behind the enemy machine. The back was exposed, just like the Russian leader had said. He aimed the Musket and fired, the beam tearing through the back of the enemy machine. Derek then backed off, just as the Zaigon machine exploded in a fireball.

"Let's see how you like Earth now…" Derek murmured as he watched the destroyed machine burn.

Then, that tingling came back. Derek whirled around and flew upwards jut as a shot sped underneath his Raptor.

This was getting good, he mused with a small smirk…

On the ground below, the missile and rocket trucks sped away from the area of combat to about a range of two miles before they came to a stop. With the MS's engaging the Zaigon machines in combat, it was a prime opportunity to strike.

"All missile and rocket trucks, prepare for firing." Athrun said as he looked back at the area were the dummy missiles and rockets were being attacked. This was going to be what threw the Zaigon for a loop he hoped.

As the targets were locked on, the rockets were prepared for launch as the missiles had the target data inputted. Once that was done, it was time. "All units, open fire!" Athrun shouted as the missiles and rockets sped out from the brush where they had been hidden.

The enemy was preoccupied by the battle with Derek and the other MS fighters, so it was a shock to hear that shriek from about a mile out when they were launched. As the rockets sped down towards the enemy in large bunches, the enemy fired on them, taking out a few of the less accurate rockets, but since there were more rockets than expected, the majority escaped destruction along with the majority of the missiles as well.

Warheads and rockets impacted the battlefield, and while the energy shields held against damage, the relentless amount of artillery wore down the shields. It didn't help that the defenders had beam weapons either, which wore down the shields to nothing. While they could recharge, that small delay between recharge and deployment was all that Earth needed to take the enemy machines out.

Derek took this chance and as soon as one machine lost its energy shield, he stabbed the machine through the head, which was also the cockpit of the Zaigon machine. The lieutenant perked up as he sensed this amount of agony from the enemy machine before it faded. Derek's eyes narrowed as he realized he must have picked up on the emotions of the enemy soldier inside. His stomach turned, but he forced it from his mind before he pulled back from the now-disabled machine.

Below him, Mark was going ballistic on the enemy forces before him. While he was trying his best to get in damage, the ensign was once more finding that his skills were not enough to aid him in his mission. Ensign Kururugi knew that he was skilled in the swords, true, but that didn't seem to faze the enemy. In fact, it seemed that the Zaigon soldier he was fighting was taunting him again. Growling, Mark forced himself to calm down a bit, which seemed to help him in a way.

He knew that he needed to look at the battle from a tactical perspective. By doing that, he figured he would be able to gain some kind of advantage, no matter how small it was.

Mark looked around at the enemy machine in front of him, noticing how the enemy preferred to use their beam weapons compared to beam sabers. Ranged weapons seemed to be the specialty of this Zaigon pilot, he mused before he sped in, dodging what beam shots and ranged artillery he could while his machine was impacted by those that he couldn't dodge in time. Mark grunted a few times, but didn't let his mind wander once.

The enemy soldier seemed to sense his intentions, and tried to avoid getting caught in the range of Mark's beam swords, but that was what the ensign was counting on. Mark backed off, just as one of the rockets from before landed on the machine's back, exploding and taking out the enemy unit.

Mark smirked. He had seen that thing coming from a mile away, so he had put a plan into action. By using the enemy's abilities against them, he was able to come up with a plan that seemed to be typical of him and hide his real plan under that one.

A beam shot missed Mark's Astray, making him look back at a Zaigon machine that had fired on him. Mark didn't react much, but then again, after what he had done, it was to be expected that he would be the next target again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>White House<em>**

President Allen looked over the speech she had written out for the UN members when they all assembled in the UN complex, well, those that could anyway…

It was nothing too simple, and yet it was not too elaborate either. It was just straight to the point, like all of her speeches she had given. Then again, her family hadn't been one to dance around the point when it came to politics. That was how they had gotten their ground-breaking legislation passed. They had appealed to the masses, to the ones who truly held the power of the nation, and as such, had been able to put pressure on the leaders and members of Congress to get it passed. But now, now she had to rely on her family's legacy and her own skills as a leader and a speaker. She had to find a way to get the _world leaders_ to listen to her, despite her family's ability to get the _people_ to listen. This was far different from getting the _citizens_ to listen. These were the people who were _in_ power, not the ones who _held_ power. Therefore, the world leaders she had to appeal to. She had to find a way to get them to listen to her and show them that a divided Earth was less of a threat than a _united_ Earth.

'_Appealing to the populace of a nation is one thing, but appealing to the _leaders_ of a nation is quite another.'_ She mused as she set the speech down on her desk.

She just hoped that her skills would be enough to get the leaders of the world to listen to her…

Closing her eyes, President Allen allowed the past of her family to come back to her in waves.

-_Flashback-_

_Mackenzie looked back at her grandfather's image on the TV before her. He was built like a farmer, but he was smart enough to be a politician as evidenced by his graduation spot when he had left University._

"_Daddy?" She asked as her father looked back at her._

"_Yes, sweetie?" He replied._

"_Why is grandpa on the TV?" Mackenzie asked. At six years old, she was just beginning to learn about her family's line of work, politics._

"_He's speaking to the other leaders right now." Her father replied._

"_Really?" Mackenzie asked as she looked back at the TV again._

"_Yes, so he can get the rules that everyone follows passed." Senator Mark Allen explained. While his daughter was smart, she was still only a kid, so he explained that his father was getting laws passed in the simplest way he knew how._

"_Ok!" Mackenzie replied happily as she looked back at her father with a happy grin._

_-End Flashback-_

That had been the beginning of her understanding of her family's legacy. But it was much more than that, she now knew.

'_I have to speak the language of the politicians now. In order to get the world leaders to listen, I have to speak their language, despite it not being in my family's history.'_ President Allen reminded herself as she looked back at the speech one last time before deciding to try and get some sleep that night before the big speech the next day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>France<em>**

Commander Dearka Elsman and Private Stella Yuy looked out at the incoming Zaigon forces from one of the defensive lines outside Paris, which was now targeted for attack. Germany was also on the defensive, considering how both nations were side by side and prime targets for attack. Of course, Germany had been doing well by holding off the enemy from the sea, but it was harder to do so from land when Poland was now under their control.

While the UK was not under attack yet, it was close to the danger zone, so the British forces were on guard as well.

"Of course, Britain is far stronger than the other nations give them credit for. They were plowing the seas for years before any other nations of the west were doing so, which gives them the edge because they know these waters better than even the Zaigon do." Dearka mused before one of the German soldiers ran up to him.

"Commander Elsman! We are prepared for attack any time." The soldier reported as Dearka nodded.

"Good. Stand-by for further orders." Dearka ordered as the soldier nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NRAZSOF HQ<em>**

Dr. Schenberg looked back at the data that had been sent in via the operatives outside the main HQ, one of which was Derek Lockheed.

The data was very interesting, which gave him a few ideas based on what had been mentioned earlier as well.

"Dr. Schenberg?" an officer of the Nexus Federation Forces asked. "Have you gotten any ideas that might be helpful?"

"Yes. I think I might have a few. Based on what you told me regarding the machine you wanted to see built, I think I might have the solution." The Natural replied as the Nexus officer nodded.

"Can you prepare a presentation to the board?"

"Yes. But I will need time."

"Then you have it. Just don't take any longer than three hours. That is the limit of time we can allot you for this. We need work to begin at once."

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Washington D.C.<em>**

Admiral Yuy and Vice-Admiral Hawke landed their machines in Washington D.C. as soon as they could. Right away, the two leaders of Zero Squad saw that the Traverses were in defensive formations around the city, and there were subs in the Potomac River to defend the city from the waterways.

Raptors flew overhead, as did the Taurus units. The older GMs were on the outside of the defenses, meaning they were the ones to draw the enemy's fire if they got spotted.

Well, it was just as well, because the two of them would be there as the defense coordinators for the nation's capital and its defenses in the coming weeks…

* * *

><p><em>Outside Phoenix<em>

_Few hours from the city_

The Third Battalion refused to rest or stop, which meant that they were on a role to throw the Zaigon momentum off. As the Third Battalion advanced further south towards the Mexico border though, General Patton expected some kind of resistance from the Zaigon forces, and he was right. It would be a while before Mexico was reached…

"Sir! We have incoming enemy units!" a soldier shouted as she pointed from her Traverse's cockpit. "About thirty enemy mobile suits and several armored vehicles with about 1100 men and women of the enemy infantry!"

The general looked back and growled as he saw the incoming dust cloud beyond their unit. "So, that means they will have about 1190 soldiers…" he murmured as he took into account his own number of soldiers.

With about 30,000 men and women under his command, General Patton knew that he outnumbered the enemy by a large margin, but then again, he was also more than aware that numbers didn't guarantee victory necessarily, as shown in the BV Wars.

If he couldn't win by numbers, then he just had to win this by quality.

"Prepare to send out the 95th Armored Corps and the 80th Infantry Corps." The general ordered, making his unit's members look back at him.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Send out the units!" General Patton yelled as he looked back at the soldier who had questioned him.

"Yes, sir!"

As the two units were sent out, General Patton looked back at where the enemy was coming from. This was new, the general mused as he observed them from a distance. The enemy seemed to be making an advance that was at a decent pace. But it was not rapid like he was used to executing himself.

From what he could see, the enemy had the Mobile Suits at the front and the armored vehicles in the rear. It was a useful trick, but it left the enemy vulnerable to attack from behind. But that was what he would have expected from a less experienced and trained army. These guys however, had the Mobile Suits surrounding the armored vehicles, so it made it impossible to attack from the sides or rear as well as the front. But…it also left them vulnerable from the rear because the energy shields didn't protect from the rear.

That was how he was going to attack the enemy. _'An attack from behind is ideal since the shields can't defend from the rear in a circular motion. While the shields are weak at the sides, they are strongest from the front. So attack from behind is the way to go unless the enemy manages to turn around in time. That, we need to prevent…'_ General Patton mused. It was a clever attack method, but it wasn't going to be easy either…

* * *

><p><em>White House<em>

President Allen growled again as she looked out at the machines in the sky above Washington D.C. The Raptors were the aerial defense of the nation's capital, but of course, she wouldn't be allowed to join them in battle due to Congress pulling that condition on her!

'_I can handle myself! I mean, I'm not a member of Zero Squad for nothing! Hell, I certainly didn't join just for show! I joined because I am an effective member! I represent them on the world stage! How could I _not_ be allowed to fight with them?!'_ She thought angrily as her gaze drifted down to the Traverses that were being assembled around the White House gates.

Her personal machine had been locked down by the Secret Service so she couldn't just take off and join the squadron in a fight. It drove her crazy!

"Damn it…" She murmured as she looked out at the sky above the White House once more…

From the shadows, Agent Williams could see the president pacing around as she looked out the windows of the Oval Office. He could tell that she was on edge and wanted to be out in the battlefields with Zero Squad, but he also understood why she couldn't be allowed to do so. As the nation's leader, she was expected to remain behind in this time of war. If she got killed in battle, then the nation would not have a stable leadership, even if the vice-president was sworn in. Rather, morale would be lowered as a result of the conflict and the president's death would be a huge blow to America's morale overall.

He was, of course, the one who had locked down the Murasame H, so he felt a bit bad for keeping her grounded and away from the fighting.

But that also meant that he was the one who could unlock her machine if the nation's capital was ever in danger of falling, allowing her to escape. Then again, that scenario seemed highly unlikely, given how the Pentagon was located in the nation's capital as well. So of course it would be more heavily defended than most other capitals in the world.

Still, Agent Williams could not help but worry for the president and her safety. He just hoped that she wouldn't do anything rash…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mars, Zaigon Capital<em>**

**_Interrogation Room_**

Kira had been left alone by his father, unable to believe that the man had survived the Mendel Colony attack. Why had he been rescued by the Zaigon Empire? And what did the empire desire the Iron Womb project for? Sure, they were no doubt breeding children for war, but why did he say that NASA didn't see the purpose of it? Didn't the alliance value human lives?

It was obvious, he felt. If NASA hadn't valued human lives, then they wouldn't be the alliance and powerhouse they were currently. Oh sure, NASA had been filled with acts of discrimination and enslavement in the past, but hadn't they overcome those facts and changed to fit the times? Wasn't that important enough?

Something niggled in Kira's mind, telling him that it wasn't, but he shook his head. Of course it was! NASA had learned from the past and righted those wrongs! Then…why did he get the feeling that something big was going to be happening? And why was he getting the feeling that NASA, or more specifically, the United States, was at the center of it?

It bothered him, and he hoped that it was not America falling to the enemy…

* * *

><p><em>A nation's purpose hides in the shadows, while an unearthly attacker prepares to take over the planet. Two forces, one divided, one united, oppose each other, with hope riding on the divided becoming united and the united becoming divided…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>White House<em>**

Vice-President Young looked back at the form of the president leaning against the wall, her head in her right hand. He felt a twinge of guilt fill him as he gazed back at her. It was his fault that he had grounded her, but he felt that she was more of a leader when off the battlefield. Sure, President Allen was a skilled leader and could rally soldiers when on the battlefield, but she could only do so much from there. It was at home, off the battlefield, where she shined as a leader. Her skills as president were needed on the political stage, not on the battlefield.

By keeping President Allen off the battlefield, he had been doing her a favor, but at the same time, he felt that he was keeping her at home against her will. Then again, the presidency was like a gilded cage. The president had to give up their freedom to do what they wanted in order to keep the free world free. Freedom was the price of keeping freedom. An ironic twist he mused with a weak grin.

Shaking his head, Vice-President Young turned away from the president and made his way into his office, where he saw Defense Secretary Keller waiting for him.

"John. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Vice-President Young commented as he sat down at his desk.

"Well, I can come here if need be." The older man replied as the vice-president nodded upon taking out a file to read.

"So, what brings you here?" His superior asked as Defense Secretary Keller looked back at the younger man.

"The situation with the president." The Defense Secretary replied.

"So? What about it?" Young asked.

Keller leaned in and put his face close to his superior's. "She has to be allowed onto the battlefield."

Vice-President Young looked back at the older Natural in shock. "What?!"

"You heard me. President Allen needs to be allowed back out into battle." Keller replied, repeating his idea.

"Why?! Don't you know what will happen?!" The vice-president exclaimed as he stood up, slamming the file down on his desk. "The enemy could _kill_ her!"

"But isn't that what happened back in the two BV Wars when she went into battle as well?! Didn't she already fall under such a risk?!" Keller shot back as he too stood up.

"Yes, but that was different!" Vice-President Young countered.

"How so?!" Keller demanded as the younger man hesitated.

"I…We weren't…" The vice-president couldn't form a response to answer the question.

Keller could only nod at the broken response. "I thought so." He replied with a growl.

"Hey! I was an Army Paratrooper for eight years before I left!" Vice-President Young exclaimed. "I was always under risk of getting killed!"

"And President Allen wasn't when she was in Special Ops?" Keller growled back.

Vice-President Young growled, but he had to admit, the older man was right. "Ok, so she was. But that doesn't mean that she should be allowed on the battlefield against these guys! They are Newtypes! A normal person wouldn't stand a chance!"

"So? She is far from normal! The president has the SEED!" Keller shouted back.

"Why should she be allowed in battle once more? Give me one good reason!" Young growled.

"It raises the morale of the armed forces! And it also gives America hope! No one believes that we can win against this invasion force! We _need_ her back in battle, Jason!" John exclaimed. "The president is a skilled soldier and a great battlefield leader! If she is out there, fighting with our forces, then the people feel that they can do anything!"

"Feeling and actually doing are two different things!" Jason shouted back. "I should know! No one can feel that they can do anything without results!"

"She made the impossible occur when the UN was brought back!" Keller exclaimed as he slammed a fist against the desk.

"SO? She wasn't in battle at the time!" The vice-president shot back. "She was _off_ the battlefield!"

"Well, wasn't it _you_ who made that possible?! Wasn't it _you_ who brought the UN members back together as a real force for change?!" Keller yelled.

Vice-President Young stopped yelling as he realized that the older man was right. It _had_ been because of him that the UN was brought back. The President hadn't had anything to do with it save for getting them to sign the charter and helping the UN after they had been reformed.

She had been out in the battlefield when he had been at work with that task.

The younger man closed his eyes as if feeling guilty about what he had done. Finally, he sighed and spoke. "You're right…" He admitted. "It _was_ me…I feel like such a fool!" He slammed a fist against the wall before looking down at the floor.

"I was the one who grounded her and kept her from fighting. I was so selfish!"

Keller sighed as the anger left him as well.

"You can still make this right…" The defense secretary replied as Young looked up.

"You're right…and the forces do need the morale booster. Who knows? Maybe she could help turn the tide against the Zaigon." Young admitted as he looked back at Keller. "Thanks…you really woke me up to the reality of the war."

"No problem." Keller replied with a smirk. "Now get going. Congress will need you to change their minds."

The younger man smirked back before heading out to Capitol Hill.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitol Building<em>**

It was thirty minutes after the Vice-President had called Congress to an emergency meeting, but one that was held in secret.

"Thank you for coming to this meeting on such short notice." The vice-president began as the members looked at one another before looking back at him.

"So, what is the meaning of this meeting?" The Senate Majority leader asked as Vice-President Young looked back at him.

"It's simple. I want to allow the president to head into battle once more." He replied, shocking many members of Congress. There were shouts of protest as the senators and representatives caused an uproar.

"NO!" "We can't risk it!" She is needed here!" "You are with the enemy!" "President Allen is too valuable to lose!" were just a few of the shouts that the vice-president heard before he growled and picked up his desk chair, only to throw it against the wall. The resulting _THUD_ was loud enough to stop the yelling and arguments for a short time, which Vice-President Young took advantage of.

"The American Military forces are losing morale and the American people don't believe us when we say that we can turn this war around! They want to know if we can even win this! Our words alone won't do much good! But, if the president herself is out there, fighting to defend her home, then we stand a chance! After all, didn't that take place in the Second BV War, when we were invaded by ZAFT? And what about the First BV War when we were invaded by the Earth Forces?! Didn't she fight with the soldiers then as well?! And look what happened! America drove back the ZAFT forces _and_ the EA forces! Sure, we had help from ORB, but we held on long enough for help to be sent, right?! And with the president in battle alongside the armed forces, it drove them on!" The vice-president shouted as he stood up on his desk. "Did she sit around?! No, she _didn't_! She got out there and fought to defend this place we all call home! Our forces need to regain the drive that they are losing, and this is the most effective way I can think of! Of course she will be in danger, but wasn't that the case in the last two BV Wars as well? Of course it was! So why should this be any different?!"

"But weren't you the one who argued for her to be held back from combat in the first place?" A representative asked.

"Yes, but that was because I was being selfish. I didn't consider what it would do to the morale of the armed forces, or to the public's opinion of us." Vice-President Young admitted. "She is needed, not just on the political stage here at home, but in the battlefield as well."

"You make a good argument for her to rejoin the battlefield. But what's to say she wouldn't get killed by the enemy if they found out her status? Or captured even?" The House Majority leader asked.

"That…I can't guarantee." The Natural admitted as he looked down. "I can guarantee that she will be left alone or that she will stay alive when out there."

"Then that is why she should not be allowed out there." The woman replied as Vice-President Young glared back at her.

"Well, didn't she run that risk when she went on that mission near the end of the First BV War, the one to eliminate Director Azrael? And when she was in battle with the American military when we were invaded by the EA? And what about when she was in battle for the first part of the Second BV War, wasn't she at risk then? And when Durandal invaded America? Wasn't she at risk of such things then as well?" The Congressional leader shouted back.

"That is true…" The Senate Majority leader admitted.

"So, now do you see why she should be allowed into the battlefield?" Vice-President Young asked.

In about ten minutes, the measure was passed 417-118.

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Juneau<em>**

The time was now Lacus mused as she looked back down at Earth. A small pod was going to send her, Shinn, and the Destiny to the planet below, where she would land at ORB, the location of the _Talia Gladys_'s construction.

The new Nexus Commander held her newly issued rifle close to her chest as she felt the cockpit of the MS close up. Her flight suit was a standard older issue for the former ZAFT green coats, but she wouldn't need it once on Earth.

Shinn sat in the newer issue Nexus flight suit, which was similar to the NAZAFT one that was now in use. As the pod closed up, sealing the Destiny inside, Lacus could feel the small capsule shudder as it was brought to the outside of the colony.

"_Capsule all set. Release stand-by."_ The com-officer said as Lacus gulped. Shinn was as calm as ever, considering that Zero Squad often practiced such drops often. Then, the signal came.

"_Capsule…Release!"_

The capsule was jettisoned in a hiss of steam, which went unheard in space. Lacus whimpered as the pod began to enter the atmosphere. True, she had been in a drop before, but that was when she had been with Kira. This was different in that she was in a machine with someone else, not in a machine by herself.

"_We'll be fine, Lacus."_ Shinn assured her over the com-line. She looked back at him.

"You sure?"

Shinn nodded, a smile on his face. As the pod rode down through the atmosphere, Lacus could feel the buffeting of the air against the outer shell. The small pod rocked from side to side, but stayed on target, which was ORB. Shinn worked to correct any course changes that would have put them off target, but even still, Lacus was nervous beyond anything else.

The pod soon broke through the atmosphere and came down towards the island of Onogoro. The trip had taken about thirty minutes, which was why New Juneau waited until today, when they were above ORB, to release them down to Earth.

Now, the real battles would begin for Lacus…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Onogoro<em>**

Commander Mu La Flaga looked up as he saw a pod coming in for a landing. His eyes narrowed as he tried to pick up any Newtype energy that he could sense. There was none, and the pod looked a lot like a drop pod from New Juneau. He was familiar with their drop pods due to performing several drops from the colony with Zero Squad, as per Heero's orders.

Flay also saw the pod and bit her lower lip. Was it an enemy, or was it someone they knew?

As the pod crashed into the surrounding area, the Strike Raven and the Astray D ran over, their pilots on high alert for anyone that was from the other side.

The smoking trail was followed, revealing the pod's location in an instant. Flay brought her machine to a halt as the pod hissed open, revealing the Destiny, which stood up and got out of the open pod. "Hey! That's Shinn's machine!" Flay exclaimed as Mu narrowed his eyes again.

"_That may be true, but we can't be too sure. The enemy could have had a spy lying in wait on the colony and sent him or her down here in the Destiny after taking out Shinn."_ The commander replied as Flay gulped before she remembered that one thing that the enemy didn't have.

"Wait. Before we call the pilot an enemy, can't we use that system that Heero insisted on? You know, the tracer/tracker program?" She asked.

"_You mean that ID system Heero came up with?"_ Mu asked.

"Yeah. It should tell us if that really is Shinn in there!" Flay exclaimed as Mu nodded.

"_Okay. I'm bringing it up now."_

The Zero Squad ID System, or ZSIDS as it was known, drew upon the tracer/tracker microchip inserted into each member's backs that was hooked into their nervous systems. With the chips powered by the brain's electrical impulses, the signal sent out was unique to each chip. And if the chip that was being scanned for had an exact match, then it was real. Due to the complexity of the system and the chips, very few had it and it was only reserved for Zero Squad to use at the moment, but work was progressing towards the regular soldiers having the chip ID system as well.

As soon as the signal reader equipped to the Strike Raven came up, it began to scan for the signal that was registered to Shinn's chip. Almost at once, the signal was picked up and was located on the scanner. It was a match.

"Commander la Flaga! It's Shinn! The signal is a match!" Flay shouted as Mu got the same reading.

"_100% match here as well."_ The older man replied as Flay sighed with relief.

Now they were certain it was Shinn.

Shinn, on the other hand, had done the same thing, and was relieved that the Destiny had confirmed both the signals of Flay and Mu la Flaga. "It's them, Lacus. 100% match." He said as Lacus looked back at him, her helmet visor also up like his was.

Lacus smiled back at him before the four of them decided to meet at the Morgenroete base at once.

"So…how did you know it was them?" Lacus asked as Shinn led toe Destiny to the base.

"Well, each machine of Zero Squad has a small frequency scanner installed and, if you are aware of the ZSIDS, the chips implanted in each member of the unit emit a unique ID signal, which is registered to the system. If the signal is an exact match on the scanners, then the member in question is real. Because of the complexity of the signals, they are very hard, almost impossible to replicate. Still, the system is to make sure that never happens." Shinn explained as Lacus nodded before she shuddered.

"Does that mean I will need the chip implanted to?" She asked as Shinn looked back at her.

"Not necessarily. You see, it is only reserved for use in Zero Squad for the moment." He replied as the new commander nodded, feeling somewhat relieved. "However, no matter what, if that small chip pulsates, we know it is working. Sure, it will feel weird for a while if you have it inserted, but after about three weeks, the pulsations become normal, and soon it feels like you have always had it."

"Sounds gross…" Lacus murmured before the two of them became silent once more.

But soon, a real test for Lacus would come, and she would have to face her values in a more head-on manner than she had ever thought possible…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Lacus arrives on Earth with Shinn while the battles outside Moscow and Phoenix heat up. Also, President Allen gets permission to go into battle once more as Kira ponders his situa<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!

tion on Mars.


	108. GSZ Phase 17: Breakthrough!

**Chapter seventeen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.**

**MWSeraph: Well, I hope you like this next chapter. This one shows off some of Derek's skills. XD!**

**Mandalore the freedom: Well, a leader in war can be a good thing at times. XD!**

**reverse read: Well, expect that to be soon. XD!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD!**********

* * *

><p>Phase Seventeen: Breakthrough!<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The fighting was getting worse for the planet, but they were holding their own as well. New technologies were being researched and brought into existence as old weapons and tactics began to make a comeback in a more modern form.

But only time would tell who gained the advantage of the new technologies. Earth or the Zaigon…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Washington D.C.<em>**

President Allen was shocked as she read over the email from Congress's leaders. They had decided to allow her into battle once more?! Well, she couldn't argue with that, but it did seem kind of odd that she would be allowed to do so after what the vice-president had done to keep her off the battlefields. Still, if they felt she was needed, then why was she doubting it? Who was she to complain? Smiling, she stood up and made her way down the area where her machine was stored.

Agent Williams stood by the Presidential Murasame, waiting for the president as she headed down there. As she emerged from the elevator, he looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen, and listen good. I don't agree with this, but if this is what Congress decided, then who am I to question orders? I just want you to listen to me this once. If the enemy _ever_ finds out who you really are, then, under no circumstances, are you to remain there. Come back to the White House at once! No questions about it!" The agent growled as the president looked back at him.

"I don't plan on letting them find out." President Allen replied.

"There is that risk though, as they _can_ read thoughts and emotions." Agent Williams countered.

"I am well aware of that. But if I don't, then the Project will not be able to commence at full capacity." She replied back, a serious tone in her voice.

Agent Williams nodded, knowing full well what she meant.

A few minutes later, the Murasame H was launched in a roar of fire and heat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few hours later<em>**

President Allen looked down at the radar as she saw potential combat areas, but no enemy in sight. She turned south towards Florida, but wasn't so sure about the idea of fighting in the area that was under attack the most. It left her open to more dangers than any other areas of the U.S., but then again, it was also where the morale was the lowest.

As she pondered the options, a Zaigon scout, sent on ahead to look for any more areas to attack, saw the red, white, and blue machine flying low and unimpeded.

The enemy pilot sneered as he saw it was alone. Time to take it out…

Almost at once, the alarm bleeped in the cockpit, making the president swear aloud as she pulled back, relying on instinct to avoid getting hit by a beam shot.

Then, that sharp pain came again. The president grunted before it faded, realizing that it had to be some kind of warning as to what the enemy was capable of in terms of Newtype abilities. Narrowing her eyes, President Allen growled as she flew upwards to avoid getting her machine hit in the cockpit. She transformed her machine into its MS form, which enabled greater agility to avoid getting hit.

Jerking the Murasame H right, the president managed to dodge a slew of missiles, several of which tracked her. "Damn! Heat-seekers!" She shouted as her machine flew around to avoid the missiles, which were still on her tail. Pulling the transformation again, the Natural was able to gain more speed at the cost of agility.

It proved to be a good idea as she sped around to avoid the missiles. While the warheads tracked her, the Zaigon scout was able to fire on the Murasame H, which made President Allen growl in anger. She couldn't dodge the heat-seekers, and the Zaigon pilot firing on her didn't help much either…

'_Wait! That's it!'_ She thought before pulling back and flipping her machine upside down before pulling a half-loop and speeding back at the Zaigon machine. Her eyes narrowed before the enemy pilot sneered and, just as the president pulled away to reveal the heat-seekers, the Zaigon pilot pulled to the right. A few heat-seekers followed him though, much to his surprise. President Allen smirked as she turned her machine to MS form once more and fired on the remaining heat-seekers, taking them out.

The Zaigon pilot pulled the same thing, which made her growl a bit. But at least she was now able to focus on the pilot alone.

There was no way that she was going to die, not now!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pentagon<em>**

Defense Secretary Keller looked on as the Traverse Gundams finally moved into the final defense position, with the soldiers on foot all on high alert for any enemy infantry.

It was now up to the defenders to protect the nation and the citizens who lived there. No one wanted to see America fall, not when the dreams of peace echoed through the nation.

Heck, the nation hadn't even found its purpose in the new era! True, they had found it back in the A.D. era, but that had been three hundred and thirty-three years ago! So how could the nation find its purpose once more?

Looking back at the American Flag outside, Keller could see it waving in the wind, but it didn't reveal its secrets. Frowning, the Natural looked back at the Washington Monument, but nothing in the capital gave him the answer he needed…

Standing up, Keller made his way to the window and peered out, a hand on the window frame as he looked over the capital. Fog rolled through, the clouds above blocking out the sun, but it didn't stop the capital's citizens from going about their normal lives for the time being.

The older man's gaze drifted from the outside scene to the one in his office. On the walls were photos of memorials that he had visited over his long career in the city. But of those photos, only a few stood out. One was the Vietnam Memorial, the simple granite wall that held the names of those lost in that war. Next to that was the Celestial Being Conflicts Memorial, a simple reflective wall that very few could ignore. And then the Reconstruction Incident Memorial, the marble structure that forever reflected how close the planet came to a decades-long war.

Of those three though, only one revealed how the planet could be affected by everything that went on around it.

The Celestial Being Conflicts Memorial was the one that revealed how the planet was affected by everything that went on. It showed that no one human was left unaffected by war, no matter what happened.

Keller snorted at the image of the memorial. "Trying to unite the planet by fighting…even America knew better than that…"

Then, his eyes went wide as he realized the mission of the group at the time. "Unite the planet…They were trying to unite the planet!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the image of the memorial. It was weird, but somehow, Keller could sense that it was what the paramilitary group had wanted to happen.

Looking up outside once more, Keller saw the flag of America flapping in the breeze still, as a few rays of sunlight began to peek through the fog and clouds. One of them hit the flag, making Keller's eyes grow wide as he saw this.

Looking over, he saw the UN flag also hit by the rays of sunlight, which made him wonder if the mission of America was to drive the world forward once more on the economic front.

But…that was far from the case…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Battle site<em>**

President Allen was doing all that she could to stay alive, but she wasn't giving up or retreating. Somehow, she had to win. She just _had_ to!

In her mind, that hazel seed exploded once more, her eyes glazing over and dilating as soon as it happened. Gritting her teeth, the president engaged the engines once more before the Murasame H flipped upside down and fired the beam rifle at the head of the enemy machine.

The Zaigon pilot dodged the shot, but that was what President Allen wanted. Spinning as she flew down, she pulled the beam saber, ignited it, and sliced the head off as well as part of the upper torso. The enemy hadn't been predicting that move, she mused as her SEED went dormant once more. The Zaigon unit blew up as she observed from a distance.

The president looked down as the wreckage fell to Earth, flaming from the loss of the reactor.

She could not help but wonder if she would see some of her closest friends, all from Zero Squad, again. She also wondered if she would be seeing her vice-president again. He had proven himself as an indispensable ally, if not a friend. He often ran the nation when she could not, such as when she was in battle. Vice-President Young was also someone who shared her ideals and vision of a peaceful world. That was why he had helped bring the United Nations back, and why he had been so willing to help her out in passing many bills that helped the G.I.s of the C.E. era.

Looking back at Washington D.C., the president pondered going back for a moment before she shook her head. No! She was needed elsewhere! Not the capital!

Flying down towards Georgia, she hoped that she would be able to help set up an effective defense, no matter what it took…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zaigon Capital City<em>**

Kira looked out the small window of his cell at the men and women who were walking around down below. He sighed as he flopped back against the cell cot, hoping that soon, he would be allowed to go free.

He wondered if Lacus was alright and searching for him. She had to be feeling alone at the moment, as if no one could support her. But he knew that she did. She had Zero Squad to help her, and to support her.

Kira could not help but be worried about awaited him now that he was in the enemy's hands. Would Earth fall, or would they find a way to fight back? He just wasn't sure about that last one. The enemy had Newtype abilities, and Earth couldn't really counter it, but he had to hope that they would find a way. After all, if the UN could come back and defeat Chairman Durandal in the last BV War, then it could be possible.

A small laugh escaped him. It seemed that the human race could overcome whatever was thrown their way, if given enough drive and time. But this time, Earth was running _out_ of time. So if the planet wanted to survive, then they had to double down on research and development of anti-Newtype technologies and tactics…

* * *

><p><strong><em>NRAZSOF HQ<em>**

It was almost ten days since Dr. Schenberg had been brought onto the project, and so far, research and development of the new Gundam was going well, but even with the large unlimited budget, it was taking time to build. So far, they only had the inner frame done and the OS was far from complete. But still, it was better than nothing.

But the real breakthrough came when another registered Newtype, U.S. Air Force Captain Thomas Brunnan, working with a research and development team on how to block Newtype brainwaves, got the shock of his life. The Natural he was working with was wearing a helmet that was supposed to block Newtype brainwaves through a special coating that was made of Gundanium and nanites that were programmed to detect unusual brainwave fluctuations and emit a counter-frequency. The helmet was hooked into a computer, which read the captain's Newtype brainwaves, which were then countered by the nanites. Captain Brunnan found that he was unable to sense where his teammate was due to the helmet.

"Hey, Bradford? I think we found a counter to Newtype abilities!" He exclaimed as he looked back at USN Lt. Commander Connor Bradford. A Natural of about 50 years old, the lieutenant commander had blue eyes and brown hair that hung over his right eye. He was a bear of a man at 215 pounds and 6' 7", and most of that was pure muscle. Chosen as one of the research heads due to his intelligence and background in science, he was the one that anyone reported to.

"Is that so?" Bradford asked as he made his way over.

Captain Brunnan nodded as he looked back at the Natural who was wearing the helmet. "I was unable to sense her location, even though she is right in front of me." The captain replied as looked back at his superior.

"Well, it looks like we found a technology that can help us, and in many ways…" The USN research head mused as he looked back at the helmet once more. "What is it coated with?"

"Well, if you must know, the helmet is coated with a thin layer of Gundanium and nanites are mixed in to detect the Newtype brainwave fluctuations and emit the proper counter frequency. While the SEED is capable of blocking these waves naturally, if we take the SEED frequency and have the nanites emit it, then we have the right technology to block it out. Research on allied Newtypes and SEED users has revealed the exact frequency that the SEED functions on, and with that, we can block their abilities with this coating." Dr. Schenberg explained as he made his way into the very lab where they were working.

"Ah. Dr. Schenberg. I was wondering when you would show up." Bradford exclaimed as he looked back at the older man.

"Yes, well, I see you have just heard about the new helmet coating. With this, we can hopefully gain an edge in many ways. While this will be specific to certain MS's, the helmet coating can be applied to the helmets of any MS pilot to be honest. So certain groups that are fighting the Zaigon the most can be outfitted with this coating and gain the edge." The lead researcher explained as Bradford nodded.

"Good. So, what groups would qualify for this coating?"

"Zero Squad is one of them, and they will need it. Even though the majority of them have the SEED, save for Commander La Flaga, it can only last for so long, and the STAR Factor puts a great deal of strain on the body, so this will limit its use to only when it is needed the most." Dr. Schenberg replied as he looked back at where the other groups were working hard on their own projects.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zaigon Capital<em>**

Emperor Bancroft looked out over a balcony of the Imperial Palace in which he could see all of the Zaigon Capital of Olympus City, watching as his people went about their daily lives both for civilians and military. His mind was elsewhere though, as he though about the recent reports given by both his Children and the other Generals and Admirals who consisted of their HIGHCOM have reported the invasion of earth was taking longer than they had initially hoped. While Bancroft had hoped their victory would be swift and they would claim earth in a minimum of 10 days, he knew that it was likely earth would put up much resistance - since invading and claiming an entire planet would take time - but still he did not like his plans being postponed.

The only reason he could see the Earthlings holding back their onslaught was because of the United Nations, of course. The so-called 'unified' government of the earth would only be a temporary setback. They outnumbered the earth three to one, and their tactical brilliance which won them through the Unification Wars shall do so again here. Earth will fall and rightfully become part of the Zaigon domain, and hundreds of years of Redemption shall be cast upon the earth for the wrongs they had committed against them so long ago, and in the process they will also save Zaigon from destruction.

The Emperor turned and made his way inside the palace, where he could see servants working to tend to the needs of his family. Anyone from earth would not believe this, but Servants of Zaigon were not treated as slaves - in fact in many cases Servants are treated as family to those who serve. And this was no different for the Servants of the Imperial Palace as in turn for serving the Royal Family, they are rewarded greatly. In fact in some cases, many of the Servants have ended up joining the Imperial Family. In Zaigon, it matters not if one is a Coordinator, Natural or Newtype: All were equal in the Mars Sphere, and the Emperor hoped that once he showed the Earth the wrongs they had committed, someday the people of Earth would understand and be more willing to join.

While the Emperor appreciated the ideals of Democracy, he knew such a government would not last much longer. Too many times the people do not know what they want, and too easily are they swayed by corrupt politicians on either side of the political spectrum. That was why the Zaigon Empire existed - one Emperor, one family, one ruler: no discussions. But that was not to say he did not hear the opinion of the people. When they request something - such as new laws or improvements to their lives, he does see what he can do - but even the Emperor is still human. He can only do so much, and with Mars's lack of resources, it makes these decisions all the more difficult. Zaigon was lacking in many critical resources to survive, however hopefully all of that will change once Earth is claimed in the name of their empire, and the Zaigon Empire will be saved.

As the ruler made his way down to the main lobby, he knew that Earth was to not be underestimated. While the vast majority of the people of the Earth Sphere were Oldtypes, he knew that a handful of people were beginning to awaken to Newtype Potential. These Newtypes had to be either converted to their side, or elliminated before they become a threat. He needed a way to overwhelm the people of Earth, but even with a military force that Dwarfed the earths, in population size Earth had a vastly larger population. Even after the Break the World incident, and the April Fools Crisis of the last wars the planet still had a massive population of its own.

While he had offered surrender for them, it was not enough. He had to find a way to break them of their desire for independence. Zaigon had to be proven to be superior to any Earthling and their desire for freedom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Georgia<em>**

President Allen looked up at the sky above the city where she was on station. She was aware of the Zaigon Empire's need of resources, but it hadn't been the fault of the world governments at the time. They had been scared of their home nations being infected by a new virus. In fact, no one had been aware of what the virus could do, so it was only a fear-based reaction. Still, shooting down the ships with colonists on them had been wrong.

While America hadn't been free of such an act either, looking back at the records that Defense Secretary Keller had shown her, the nation hadn't shot down many ships at all. In fact, America had only shot down about ten while other nations had been racking up more ships shot down.

Still, it did little to clear the Earth of any wrong doing. In fact, it only made the planet seem guilty even more in the eyes of the Empire probably.

But Earth was not going to go down without a fight. The planet was fighting back, and they would win. New technologies were being developed while new tactics were being developed to be used as well. And Earth had more people on it as well. Plus, if one threw in the fact that Earth had been at war for many millennia with itself, then the advantages became clear. The original inhabitants had the terrain advantage while the enemy did not. That was why Earth was holding on at the moment. Surviving wasn't enough, though. Earth needed more decisive victories, and that was going to be hard to achieve, but if the new technologies helped, then those victories could be a reality…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Russia, outside Karkov<em>**

The battle wasn't going the way the defenders had been expecting, but then again, it wasn't exactly going in Zaigon's favor either. Both were matched. But while the defense of Moscow wasn't being made any easier, it had to be done.

Athrun growled as he saw Mark's Astray dodge a beam shot, only for a missile truck to get hit. Thankfully, no missiles were on it, but that meant that the defenders were now down one more asset.

Looking back at the city, the ORB admiral had an idea. "Get me back to the city!" he ordered the Russian he was with. The woman looked back at him confused, but did so anyway.

Once there, Athrun got out and ran towards the Justice before boarding and powering it up. The armor, now Gundanium, didn't need to power up, so he launched as soon as the systems read green.

It didn't take him long to reach the battlefield, where Athrun saw Mark's machine fall backwards onto the ground.

Growling, the ORB sub-commander flew his machine down at once, launching the Fatum-00 Lifter at the Zaigon machine approaching him. The lifter pack slammed the enemy machine away from Ensign Kururugi's Astray, just as the Justice landed in front of the downed machine.

Mark managed to get his machine standing as he growled at the Admiral. _"Why did you interfere?! I had him where I wanted him!"_ Mark shouted as Athrun looked back at him.

"I was saving your sorry ass from getting killed!" The Admiral shot back with a glare.

"_DIE!"_ The Zaigon pilot shouted before Athrun spun around and opened fire on the enemy machine. The beam shot bounced off the energy shield, but Mark ran around to the back, and using his swords, sliced the machine in half. The two ORB pilots backed off as the Zaigon machine blew up in a fireball.

Up in the sky, Derek looked back as he got this tingling feeling down his spine and this presence in his mind. Looking up, his eyes went wide as he saw the ship he had been told about by Heero. The _Archeon_.

"It's him…" Derek murmured as Athrun swore at seeing the ship of the Devil of Pylos above them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Archeon<em>**

Jaden watched the battle below, surprised that the defenders were doing well in holding their own. His gaze turned towards two of the machines, two that he knew well from his battle in space. "The Justice and that impulsive pilot…" He murmured as he looked on. While the two were doing okay, it wasn't enough to keep the tide of Zaigon pilots back from them.

Jaden launched, intending to take the two pilots from ORB out. Then, suddenly, he felt this sensation that could only be described as a Newtype's presence. Looking around, the Devil of Pylos then saw what looked like a Raptor hovering in MS form. He quickly deduced that the pilot was no doubt a Newtype.

"Well, this is interesting." Jaden said as he flew at the Raptor.

Derek swore as he saw the famed Gundam flying right at him. It was coming at a high speed that only Wing Zero could match, but that was the least of his problems.

'_This guy…According to Admiral Yuy, he can control up to twelve DRAGOONs and his machine is capable of higher speeds than a normal MS. Not to mention his skills are much better than the average Zaigon pilot. And he is supposed to be a Class-S Newtype, whatever that means. Still, I can't take a chance with this guy. I have to hold him off!'_ Derek thought as he gunned the engines of his Raptor before flying right at the Devil of Pylos.

Jaden grunted as the Raptor flew straight at him. _'What a fool. A head-on attack will only fail.'_ He thought before flipping above the NASA machine.

Derek looked up as he saw the enemy machine flip over his Raptor. He smirked before he opened up his machine's engines to full and flew up at the exact same time as he raised his machine's fist and slammed it into the side of the Zaigon Gundam. Jaden felt the impact, but the shock absorbers of Lucifer took the bulk of the impact simply shaking the cockpit. He was surprised to see the Raptor now level with his machine. Gunning the engines, the Zaigon pilot managed to escape another blow.

Derek flew after, his Raptor right behind the Devil of Pylos. Jaden turned around and opened fire with his beam rifle, but Derek, using his machine's speed, managed to transform his Raptor while in mid-flight. Now in its fighter form, the Raptor had gained speed, which was what Derek knew he needed. While the Raptor was not intended for high degree turns and g-forces that could be encountered at those speeds, Derek was able to draw out that unknown side of the machine, a side that made only a few could tap and draw out.

He wrenched the rudder and ailerons to the correct positions to allow his machine to turn right, but at a higher degree than normal. With the speed of his machine at full, Derek was able to dodge a beam shot that most pilots would not be able to avoid. His body was under high g-forces, but that mattered little. What he needed to do was overcome the disadvantage he was at.

Jaden fired off his DRAGOONs at Derek's Raptor, but the Natural sensed this as he looked back. Sure enough, twelve DRAGOONs were hovering around the enemy machine. He growled as his eyes narrowed. This made things a whole lot harder…

As the twelve remote weapons opened fire on his machine, Derek transformed back into MS form, but again barely. Derek now had more agility, which was fine by him. It meant he now had the ability to dodge those beams. Relying on his Newtype senses, Derek was able to detect where the beams were being fired and dodged them accordingly. As he did so, he opened fire with the "Musket" beam rifle. The shots, while not particularly powerful, were just enough to normally throw most shields into damaged parts. But against an unshielded machine, that was asking for trouble.

Jaden had one of his DRAGOONs move in front to fire off a beam in return, but it was hit before the beam could be fired. The bit exploded, but he still had more.

Derek smirked. This was getting good…

He wrenched the Raptor to the left, relying on his machine's vector thrusters to turn even sharper than expected. Jaden growled as he tried to open fire with his DRAGOONs once more, but as before, the Natural relied on his Newtype senses to avoid the beams.

The lieutenant pulled out his twin beam sabers and flew up close to the enemy Gundams, but Jaden was prepared. He too pulled his beam sabers, but Derek was ready. He blocked the beam sabers of the opposing machine, before he kicked the Zaigon machine and flew back to gain some distance.

Derek knew that his Newtype skills had limits though, as he could not sense the enemy from a distance, which was why he had to rely on close range combat for the moment. As the Devil of Pylos tried to get some distance, Derek kept pace with the other machine. His Raptor's engines whined as he pushed them to the max and beyond. Of course, the engines of the Raptor, while powerful, could only sustain such speeds for a short time before they began to overheat, which was what happened with Derek's machine.

Derek looked down at his gauges as the alarm began to bleep, warning him of the imminent overheating. As a safety precaution, the Raptor's safe-guards kicked in, slowing the machine to a preset maximum speed so as to avoid overheating and blowing out the engines. But this only made Derek growl before he shut down the system's safe-guards. He knew the limits of his machine, and he wasn't about to let some system keep him from drawing out the full potential of the Raptor.

The engines whined as they began to put out more horsepower than expected, and he caught up with the speeding Zaigon machine. Jaden brought down one of the beam sabers, but Derek blocked as he sensed where the blade would be. Then, the Natural brought up his other beam saber, but Jaden parried that blow as well. Both hovered there, trying to overpower the other. Derek grunted as his Raptor began to be pushed back. While the Raptor was considered the mass-produced equivalent of a Gundam, it wasn't up the standards of Zero Squad's machines. That included the abilities, even if in the hands of a skilled pilot like Heero and the others. But with a pilot like Derek on the other hand, it was a different story. It was then that the Raptor was the true equal to a Gundam. Still, it wasn't enough to give Derek the power he needed to overcome the enemy Gundam. Jaden could sense this limitation and smirked.

He decided to exploit the difference in strength and began to push back even more, making Derek's eyes widen as he picked up on the intentions of the enemy pilot. Almost at once, Derek backed off, but the enemy pilot just decided to follow him, intending on taking him out. Looking back, Derek growled as he sped off in the opposite direction, turning to fighter form for more speed to get away. It did little to help him out though, as Jaden just followed him no matter what he did. As Jaden fired on the Raptor, Derek turned the machine on its side to avoid the beams that came his way. Jaden then got out his launcher and took aim at the NASA machine's engines. Derek heard the lock-on alarm bleep before he pulled off a straight climb at a 90 degree angle. The strain on the Raptor's engine output caused it to stall due to not enough air intake. As the machine fell, Jaden fired. But without thrust to keep the Raptor in the air, it fell like a rock, causing the rocket to miss. Derek smirked as he managed to keep the machine from spinning out like any other aircraft. Once he leveled off, the engines kicked in once again, which was what he had been hoping for.

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he watched the NASA machine and its pilot. While the pilot was good, he was not skilled enough. It was obvious that the pilot was a budding Newtype, but he was not at the level he himself was at.

"So…this is what a Newtype from Earth can do?" He asked, "It's not at the levels needed to be considered a real threat, but…the potential is there…" He smirked a bit "Just maybe... its almost time..."

As he called forth his DRAGOONs once more, Derek growled as he got the tingling feeling again. This guy had to be driven off!

He flipped his Raptor upside down before letting loose with three missiles and flying away. Jaden just slashed through the warheads, but the explosions gave Derek time to get up high and away from his radar range. But Derek knew that the enemy's Newtype abilities would still sense him anyway. Taking a deep breath, the Natural was able to calm down before he then dove down at a high angle of attack.

Jaden felt something, and as he looked up, Derek transformed his machine to MS form again and opened fire with the "Musket" beam rifle once more. The beam shot Jaden was able to dodge, but it grazed the left arm of his machine before some systems were destroyed. The limb sparked, but was still somewhat usable.

Down below the aerial battle, Athrun was attacking any Zaigon machines that came close to the Katyusha rocket and missile trucks. While a few more had been lost, there were still many more where those came from. Athrun looked back, just in time to see Mark going to town on a few enemy machines using his twin swords. The ORB admiral opened fire as an enemy snuck up on the ensign, striking the enemy machine in the back where the shield wasn't active at all. The machine blew up, but Mark didn't notice.

It was clear that the defenders were winning, so Jaden decided it was time to withdraw. "Fire off the flares. We withdraw to fight another day." He ordered as the machines and armed forces of the enemy began to retreat for the time being.

He looked back at the Raptor which was hovering behind him. "Soon, we will face off again, NASA pilot…" He said, and with that, Jaden was gone…

Ten minutes later, Derek had landed his machine, just as the others began to make their way over as well. "Derek!" Athrun shouted as he and Mark made their way over to him. "You okay?"

Derek looked back at the direction the enemy had retreated in. A huge smile was on his face as he did so. "You bet! That guy…he was tough! Now _that_ is what I call a real challenge!" The Natural exclaimed as Athrun looked shocked.

"You…you are _excited_ to face him?! Didn't you read the reports on what he did to Heero's, Mark's and my machines?!" Athrun exclaimed.

"I did. But I wanted to face him myself, and now I know just what he is capable of to an extent. I can't wait to fight him again!" Derek replied as Athrun sighed.

"You really haven't changed a bit, have you?" The Coordinator murmured as Derek looked back at him with a silly grin on his face.

"Nope~!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few Hours from Phoenix<em>**

General Patton watched as the Traverses of the 95th Armored Corps began to move into position for an ambush while the 80th Infantry Corps was backing them up with the CT-88s.

It was getting close to the time for his plan to be put into action…

The 95th began to sneak around into a more hidden position, taking cover behind three massive rock formations and powering down. Patton had sent orders that the soldiers of the two units were to keep their minds clear of any thoughts that could be picked up, and now he was about to see if it was possible to pull off a second time. If it worked once, then he was sure it would work again.

As the enemy force began to make their way towards the roads leading into Phoenix, Patton waited for the right time to give the signal. A few minutes passed before he sent the burst of static again, which was the signal for attack. The Traverses of the 95th moved out in a matter of seconds, moving up behind the enemy. Much to Patton's dismay though, the enemy machines turned around and activated their shields. So much for his first plan…

The Traverses were outgunned, but not outmanned. There were about 68 machines compared to the enemy's numbers, but of those 68, only half had been sent out, Patton realized as the commander of the 95th moved the other half towards the front of the group. With both the defenders of the back and front engaged, this left the artillery open to attack the now exposed units!

"All CT-88s, prepare to fire off a barrage!" Patton ordered as the massive guns began to take aim in the direction of the attack.

"_Target areas Bravo 9, Gamma 15, Charlie 10, Echo 8, Epsilon 12, Delta 3."_ The scouter said as his voice came over the radio.

"Bravo 9, Gamma 15, Charlie 10, Echo 8, Epsilon 12, Delta 3. Data inputted and target locked!" the main gunner responded, making Patton smirk.

"FIRE!" He shouted, the large guns belching out the shells at a high speed. The barrage began, which gave Patton the edge…

* * *

><p><strong><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>**

General Donnelly looked up as a sound echoed from the outskirts of the city. Smoke was billowing up from a section of the city, which made him on edge.

"Send out three units to check out that smoke from sector 12!" He ordered as a marine ran to do so. "I will be going with. Prep my machine!"

"Yes, sir!" the marine replied with a salute.

In about five minutes, the three units were reaching the area, which had some areas on fire. The Zaigon had managed to sneak inside once more. General Donnelly growled as he landed on rooftop, his Independence Striker equipped with the Sniper Pack.

As his gaze drifted around the city and the area where the enemy had begun the attack, he saw a few machines, but that was it. _'So, they sent in a scout force…'_ He thought before he looked back down and saw more machines coming close to the areas where the hedgehogs were set up…!

A smirk crossed his face as he realized what was about to happen. While the Zaigon pilots were able to see the hedgehogs, they were unaware of the booby-trap awaiting them. As a Zaigon pilot stepped close to one of the hedgehogs, the concealed IED blew, sending the pointed anti-tank defense flying forwards and into the left leg and foot of the enemy Mobile Suit. The hedgehog also burrowed into the ground a bit, which pinned the enemy machine to one spot. Donnelly could not help but grin as he took aim with his sniper rifle and fired off a shot that offed the enemy pilot and machine. Of course, he had been aiming from the back, so that was to be expected. But, still, the improvised defense had worked!

Sure enough, a few more IEDs went off, with the same results if not even better. This prompted the hidden soldiers to open fire, taking out the limbs of the other trapped machines.

Traverses opened up with their beam cannons while a few Independence Strikers fired at will with beam rifles, taking out arms and legs from where the shield was the weakest, the back.

This was working out better than he had hoped indeed…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arizona<em>**

Patton watched as the CT-88s brought down the heavy rain, weakening the shields in about four minutes for a few of the Zaigon mobile suits, which allowed the Traverses to take out the enemy with their beam cannons.

A few tank-like Mobile Suits fell to the Zaigon attackers, but the back-up from the CT-88s just took out those machines that destroyed the Traverses. Infantry began to move in, with the 80th Infantry Corps heading in to take out any Zaigon soldiers that they could see.

Almost at once, a gun battle broke out, with the Zaigon opening fire first. The 80th Corps opened fire as well, but from any positions that allowed for defense as well as attack. A few infantry soldiers advanced on foot, but the majority was firing from cover. Zaigon soldiers had on body armor, but that did little to defend them from any explosives that were sent their way. Bullets could be blocked with body armor, but explosives were a whole different story.

"95th Armored Corps has taken out most of the enemy's machines and armored vehicles. There are only a few left." A soldier reported as Patton nodded at the development.

"Good. Keep me posted as the battle progresses." He ordered as the private nodded and ran off.

The general let his gaze drift back out to the battle zone, where he saw another Zaigon machine fall to the CT-88 barrage.

This was going to be a decisive victory, he noted. While the unit was not very large, he had refused to send out the whole Third Battalion. After all, quality trumped quantity, and he wanted to show that the Earthlings had quality, not just quantity on their side.

"Prepare to round up any soldiers who surrender, and kill those who don't. We can't let the Zaigon get back towards Phoenix." Patton ordered as an aide sent out the order.

The defeat of any Zaigon units would be a good victory for America, and this one was, while not a major victory, was a decisive one, which America needed. And he would make sure this streak continued, no matter what…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Berlin<em>**

President Van Marshal looked out as the defenses of the city took place. Several Strike Daggers as well as the Enacts were now in place to defend the city's governmental buildings while other machines were set up as perimeter defenses.

His son Brett had been moved to a secure bunker, given how he had Newtype abilities, and that would probably be what the enemy wanted as well. He could not be sure, so it was better to be safe than sorry…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zaigon Capital City<em>**

Kira sighed again for the fifth time that hour as he watched the clouds outside his cell. He could not help but ponder what his birth father had mentioned. NASA had been against the Artificial Womb and manufacturing life, yet they allowed Coordinators to be born and treated equally. While that was true, the alliance did not see creating Coordinators as manufacturing lives. It was different, right? Sure, parents were enhancing their children, but most of the time it was to give their children a better chance at life.

And yet, the artificial wombs were not for that alone. The abuses with that, well, they were probably through the roof. From what he knew, Kira could tell that there were an infinite number of abuses with that. And he wasn't even a politician!

So if the U.S. President at the time had been against it, well, then the man had to have seen more than just abuses for parental vanity. The potential to create super-soldiers and anything the military wanted was great, but again, the human rights issues came into play. Those people born from the projects would have been seen as nothing but weapons of war. Humans being treated inhumanely, as weapons of war, was not what NASA stood for. His birth father failed to see that picture.

"You call yourself my birth father, but to me, you never were…" Kira growled to himself as he looked back at the statue of his birth father outside the cell window. "No birth father of mine would have done what you did…"

Kira stood up and walked over to the window of his cell before leaning against the wall. _'Lives should never be manufactured. The United States doesn't see creating Coordinators as manufacturing lives. They only see it as giving their children a better chance at life. And most people would agree with me.'_ He thought as some Zaigon soldiers placed flowers at the base of the statue.

How he wanted to smash that thing to bits! While the enemy's Coordinator citizens might be superior to an Earthling Coordinator, it did not mean that they were perfect. They were not super-humans. No Coordinator was! At least on Earth anyway. But here, they were. They were regarding themselves as the best of the best, the elite of the elite. Kira snorted at the concept. While it might have been true, on Earth, there was a unit that was already considered that. And the unit was Zero Squad.

Heero Yuy was the best pilot in both the Nexus Federation and on Earth, so if anyone could teach Earthlings how to fight back at their best potential, it was him. But as it was, Zero Squad was already smaller than the ORB Admiral would have liked. So there was not much the unit could do alone.

Kira just hoped that they would be able to fight back and get the rest of the world to do so at their best potential as well…

* * *

><p><strong><em>France<em>**

Stella and Dearka soon found themselves having to set up defenses around the major French cities that were going to fall under attack. Dearka watched as a set of mines was placed into a hole dug five feet into the ground with pieces of metal and concrete buried on top. The explosion would do some real damage to ground troops as well as vehicles. As for the defenses that would take out the mobile suits, those were the Czech hedgehogs, once more made with railroad ties and any other pieces of metal that could be ground to a fine point.

Mines were placed beyond the hedgehogs, which would send the defensive equipment forward and pierce the legs and feet of any enemy MS with an explosion.

Of course, there were other defensive measures in place, such as anti-tank rockets set up in whatever places that would hold them, etc.

Bombs placed in cars that were abandoned would do some real damage as well, the Nexus Commander noted as he watched the set up underway.

Stella was looking around nervously as the defenses were primed and finished at last.

"All set!" Dearka called as the Gaia's pilot looked back. "Let's beat it back to base!"

"Okay!" Stella replied as the two of them returned to the base where they were stationed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Morgenroete<em>**

Lacus finally exited the Destiny as Shinn rode down the lift rope with her in his grasp. Chief Simmons was shocked to see the pink-haired Coordinator with Shinn, but she didn't call him out on it.

"It's good that you're back, Shinn." Chief Simmons said as Shinn nodded.

"I know. And for the record, Lacus here was drafted by President Kessel. She is now the commander of the newest ship of the Nexus Federation. I take it you are just about done?" Shinn asked as the chief engineer nodded.

"In fact, we are." She replied as Lacus looked back and gasped at the ship beyond them.

"Is that it?" Lacus asked as she walked over to it.

"Yes, the NFS_ Talia Gladys_. This ship will be the one that will help turn the tide of the battles here on Earth and in space. It features several improvements over the _Minerva_, one of which is the ship is an assault-ship rather than a speeder. It has more advanced radar and now has long-range missile capabilities. The ship also has a more intensive CIWS and now has a SAM shield for defense at close-range. But what makes the _Talia Gladys_ even more fearsome than the _Minerva_ is the fact that it has two ICBM missiles installed inside for last resort use. Of course, the ship also had rear-defenses and a third catapult below the positron cannon. And the engines are slower, but more powerful to allow for such capabilities." Chief Simmons replied as Lacus looked back at her.

"Wait. Two ICBMs? Why would the ship need those?" Lacus asked as Chief Simmons shook her head.

"Those are for last resort defense. They should never need to be used, but should they be, the missiles will be only as a last resort." The older woman replied.

Lacus nodded, but the thought of using such weapons scared her. She just hoped that it wasn't needed, if ever…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Derek battles Jaden for the first time and does rather well while President Allen fights against the Zaigon for the first time. New technologies are developed and Lacus receives her new ship.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	109. GSZ Phase18:Newtype History, SEED Future

****Chapter eighteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.****

****Final Genesis: The opening theme is from Gundam Build Fighters. And Derek will get a new MS soon. XD!****

****reverse read: Well, expect it soon, as it will occur in two more chapters. XD!****

****MWSeraph: Expect more soon. XD!****

****Infinite Freedom: Well, the Raven was the first MS before the Raider, and Chris was the pilot. While the Raven was destroyed beyond repair, Chris still lived, and because he was the original pilot, Clotho saw Chris as the copycat, even though the Raven was no longer around. Hope that explains it.****

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD!**********

* * *

><p>Phase Eighteen: Newtype History, SEED Future<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The SEED Factor and Newtype powers…both were around in the past for hundreds if not thousands of years. But each was different from the other even then.

The two were thought of as special powers given by the gods in the old past, only to have the genetic markers uncovered by the time the C.E. era rolled around…but even with the genetic markers uncovered, the link between the two was still unknown…

* * *

><p><strong><em>NRAZSOF HQ<em>**

Dr. Schenberg looked over the data on the SEED and Newtype abilities before his eyes drifted over to the papers by the late Dantes. According to the two, the SEED and Newtypes were both different mutations, which would explain why the SEED seemed to cancel out Newtype abilities.

But it didn't explain why both mutations were opposites. How was it that the SEED was the opposite of Newtype powers? What was it that made the SEED and Newtype abilities so different? That he wanted to know.

It seemed that the SEED and Newtype abilities had come into existence around the same time in human history, which was unusual. From what he could determine, the people with Newtype abilities had been declared given powers by the gods back in the past thousands of years ago while the Vikings of old were declared berserkers due to the SEED's berserker-like attributes.

But what was it that made the SEED capable of seeing patterns? Was it because the SEED was limited to just a few select regions of the human brain while Newtype powers were more encompassing of the human brain? Was that what made the SEED so specialized?

It seemed to be that way to Dr. Schenberg. Lt. Commander Bradford would want to know about this and any other info that could be found for sure.

Of course, further study would need to be done, but the data seemed to be pointing in that direction. Perhaps, if the nanites used in the brainwave coating were capable of tapping the SEED frequency, then a study could be done to determine why the two abilities were so different…

Newtype powers seemed to be what the enemy had, so perhaps the study would yield some interesting results he mused as he put out the email to the lieutenant commander…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zaigon Capital City<em>**

Ulen Hibiki growled at the nerve of his son. How could he _accept what NASA had done to him_?! How could that ungrateful boy be grateful to alliance when they had refused to accept the idea of the Iron Womb? The idea of creating Coordinators who were superior to those should have appealed to them! How could they reject it?!

He then scoffed. Of course the alliance would reject the idea! And yet they were allowing Coordinators to be born and treated equally! How could they be so contradictory?! Didn't they see that Coordinators were to be weapons of war? That Coordinators weren't meant to be normal humans?! Of course they didn't!

It was ironic yes, but that was how the alliance worked. NASA refused to see the Coordinators as the superior race. They just refused to accept that. Well, given their history of accepting human rights, it was to be expected actually. So of course NASA would refuse to see Coordinators as superior to normal humans. And now, thanks to NASA spreading that idea, Coordinators didn't realize their full potential. They were now incapable of going beyond normal humans and becoming the new breed of human they were meant to be.

It was sad yes, but that was the way things were. Ironic that NASA would fall to the ones whom it refused to see as superior, he mused with a grin on his face.

Still, that bothered Ulen quite a bit. He shivered as he recalled how in the Second World War, those deemed inferior had fought on a level that was far more reliable than expected. Now, with those who were deemed superior…Ulen felt a chill run through his body with a shudder. Was it possible that America would become far more powerful than it had in the past? Would the Coordinators from Earth prove to be much better fighters than his superior Iron-Womb Coordinators? He shook his head at the thought. _'No! It is impossible! Those Coordinators weren't born from the Iron Womb! Besides, that was the African Americans who were deemed inferior back then! But the Coordinators are _superior_ to Naturals. So, why am I worried about the idea of America becoming even more powerful than it is now? What is it about that nation that drives such fear into me?! And what is it about their past accomplishments in World War II that makes me uneasy, especially since they segregated their armed forces?!'_

The idea of NASA somehow rallying their Coordinator citizens to fight against him and his superior breed of Coordinator made him shiver a bit, but at the same time, he felt a bit of pride. NASA was willing to fight against his breed of Coordinator, just to show that their normally born Coordinators were just as good if not better than Naturals. He scoffed. The Naturals here on Mars were far stronger than even a normal Natural from Earth. The Coordinators from Earth could match a Zaigon Natural while nothing could match a Zaigon Coordinator.

But something still niggled in the back of his mind, something that tried to tell him it was the opposite. That NASA was trying to show that _Naturals_ were just as good if not better than Coordinators.

The idea didn't sink in though. Ulen laughed at the idea. _'Coordinators aren't just as good as a Natural. They are _better_ than Naturals! It's NASA's fault that they don't see that, that the Coordinators don't see that. Well, naturally, they will die as a result. This will leave only Zaigon as the main power, _and_ it will show NASA how wrong they were!'_

Of course, NASA still had some tricks that they had yet to reveal, and a hidden purpose that would come to light…

* * *

><p><em>The SEED and Newtype powers were clashing, with the fate of two worlds in the balance. One side would win, but which side that won would determine how the rest of humanity existed, and which world would live. If the attacked won, then two worlds would live, while if the attackers won, only one world would live…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NRAZSOF HQ<em>**

The battles were getting more intense, hence the need for the new technologies that could block Newtype abilities. But at the same time, new techniques for combating Newtypes were coming into light, and as such, the Earth was gaining the upper hand, slowly but surely.

Dr. Schenberg knew that Earth was capable of winning, but so far, it was under the banner of Zero Squad. The world needed to _unite_ in order to win, _not_ stay divided.

While he had been hoping to see the world united by the time he awoke, perhaps he would see how it would occur first-hand. He wasn't expecting some big event that would show the world united. Rather, Dr. Schenberg expected it to be low-key and subtle instead.

Sure, the world could make a big deal out of it, but then again, the world could also be subtle about it.

Shaking his head, he got back to work.

There were new technologies that needed to be developed after all…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zaigon Capital City<em>**

Emperor Bancroft stood outside the palace on his balcony as he looked down on his subjects below. While he hadn't been expecting much to go on today, he did have to have a talk with Ulen Hibiki about something important.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Dr. Hibiki.

"My Emperor." Ulen said as he bowed.

"No need for the formalities here." The emperor assured him. "After all, you were the one who brought our people to the point that they are at today."

"As I am well aware." Ulen replied as he stood upright. "Now, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes. I hear you are the father of our prisoner?" Emperor Bancroft began.

"Yes. Although, if it weren't for NASA, he would be just like the rest of your people today." Ulen growled as he recalled the alliance's interference.

"So I hear. However, that brings up the reason you are here. I have heard some…disturbing…news from our forces on the frontlines. NASA, or more specifically, _America_, seems to be holding their own against our forces. Care to explain why that is?" The emperor growled.

"Well, you see, sir…I wasn't expecting this at all. Rather, I thought that the Coordinators and Newtypes from here would be able to out-do them at everything and defeat them in a matter of days." Ulen began. "You see, America has a rather…_unfortunate_ reputation of defending human rights, and apparently the Coordinators fell under that banner. So the Coordinators in America refuse to see that they are superior to Naturals. They can't realize their potential as the better race."

"And this ties into the battle related matter how?" The emperor asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You see…this reputation has made America a place where many want to live, and each generation of citizens will gladly lay down their lives for it, which brings me to my next point. Back in the Second World War, America had segregated living conditions, which should have brought them down had they not been so…so…I…I just can't explain _how_ America was able to overcome this disparity and reach the status of superpower in just four years. Anyway, what happened is, America realized they needed more soldiers and recruited, or rather, drafted, the second-class African Americans into the war effort. While they were the ones segregated against, the African Americans went on to become some of the best fighters of the war, which was a huge issue. How a group of people, who were segregated against and treated as second-class citizens, were so willing to lay down their lives for the nation that treated them so badly, I will never understand. And what makes things even more disturbing is that this occurred _again_, but this time in the C.E. era. Rather though, Coordinators were the ones discriminated against, and as such, should have been able to rise up and overthrow the American government. But they _didn't_. Why, I don't know, but I think it had something to do with the fact that these were _parents_ who wanted their children to be treated as people and as regular citizens. The power of those parents, the power of the people, pushed for the reforms in the laws regarding Coordinators. And then, several years later, Coordinators were fighting in a war called the Aliado War, and the two races had been segregated still, in both the armed forces and at home. Yet, like the African Americans in World War II, the Coordinators went on to become some of the best fighters, and what happened after that? Coordinators were recognized as humans not even ten years later. Naturals also wanted these rights for Coordinators though, which was far different from what happened in the years following World War II. What I am trying to say, Emperor Bancroft, is that America seems to have this special ability to bring out the best in its citizens when in combat." Ulen explained.

"So, the nation seems to have a special power." The emperor mused as Ulen shook his head.

"No, it is not a power. Rather, it's…it's…I…just don't know _what_ it is. America's reputation seems to be what drives it, and that seems to be the source of its power. But there is something else that drives the nation, and yet that is the unknown factor. The nation seems to have this ability to…_unite_…rather than divide, as one might assume based on the discrimination and enslavement the occurred in its past for many years. It is hard to explain, and yet we are doing the best we can to determine America's true strength." Ulen replied as he looked down.

"So, there is no known weakness to America?" Emperor Bancroft asked.

"Well, as I said, their reputation is what drives them yes, but it is also their greatest weakness. However, this weakness cannot be countered so easily due to the nation's military power. No one would dare tangle with the greatest military on the planet. If civilians are used as hostages, then America will try to go in and save them without killing any of them. The nation also, for all of its military power, hasn't tried to expand its territory _once_. Sure, they tried to do so back in the 1900s, but that all fell apart when they found that they were not suited to run an empire, and they were late to the empire party anyway, so there was no place left to conquer. They refused to conquer and found their purpose was to _prevent_ empires rather than support and create them." Ulen replied as he faced the emperor.

"It sounds like America has a hidden power then." The Zaigon ruler mused as Ulen growled and grabbed his hair.

"NO!" Ulen shouted, before he recollected himself. "America _doesn't_ have a special power. They are just a nation that seems to unite rather than divide, and they refuse to take an empire. But as to why they seem to unite, and why they don't want to rule an empire, it is unknown to us at this present time."

Emperor Bancroft looked down as he considered the threat that America posed to him. Then, he scoffed. "A single nation doesn't stand a chance against us, and nor does Earth. While your warnings are taken into consideration, I feel little need to worry, for in the end, America will still fall to us."

Ulen looked down, unsure if the emperor's words were correct…

Deep down, he knew that America had more going for it than expected. How could a single nation hold so much power? Sure, it had something to do with regulations, but at the same time, there was this missing link that refused to show itself. America wasn't just a nation, he knew. They were something more, a force that was driving the world in new directions no matter where he looked.

Yet, this feeling of dread lurked in his mind, a feeling that told him America had some hidden strength, or even some hidden purpose. If so, what was that strength or purpose?

But, unlike what Ulen and the emperor believed, this strength wasn't hidden. It was on the genetic level, as well as the historical level…

* * *

><p>Ulen paced around in his room a few hours later, not liking what he was reading. It only confirmed his fears. America was capable of winning if they applied their minds, and by extension, their power militarily, to the task at hand. How could such a nation tap hidden reserves of potential? Hadn't they already done that it World War II?<p>

Then, his eyes grew wide at a new possibility. What if, the potential wasn't economic like he thought? What if it was more than that? America had drawn upon the potential of its citizens in wartime back then, which brought about a real force of change…!

His eyes widened even more as he began to realize the true potential of America and its abilities. If given the right incentives, the whole nation could perhaps mobilize for war, and when that happened, given the size of its economic power and output, there was no way they could hope to outdo the nation. The Zaigon Empire would suffer an even worse defeat than the Nazis and the rest of the Axis Powers back in World War II! He shook his head at the thought. They were only one nation! There was no way that the Americans could outdo the Zaigon in economic output. But that small, hidden ability of America was what worried him. The nation seemed to do something to those who were visiting it or living there. It was like other nations didn't have the ability to do what America could in terms of its people. The people who lived there seemed to be given this…_drive_…to defend their home. What this drive was, he had no idea. Was it America's power, the money the nation had? What?!

Ulen grabbed his hair as he stressed over the possible causes for this drive that the citizens of America had. What was it?! Was it the military power, the economic power, the money, the wealth?! What?!

He was more than aware that America allowed freedoms that some other nations lacked, and that was what drove the citizens of other nations to the United States, but what was the drive that drove even those people to fight so hard for the nation that they were going to live in?!

Sure, America didn't really judge people based on their previous place of living, and nor did the nation's government reject the other cultures for reasons that were imagined, but this drive was still unknown. The cause of the drive to fight for their home with such a ferocity that the Zaigon had reason to fear he did not know and needed to know in order to counter America and her power.

It seemed that whatever America offered in terms of freedoms was worth defending he noted before it hit him at last. The drive! He knew what it was! Ulen felt his eyes widen as he realized this drive had to be brought on by freedom. Freedom! That was what it was! That was what drove the citizens to fight so hard for their home nation!

Ulen was smirking by the time this came to him. If they could conquer America, then the nation would lose its freedoms and as such, the drive to defend America would fall. He laughed before it faded with a realization. America had fought to earn its freedoms and would fight to defend them as well. That made him stop laughing altogether as the true strength of America became known to him. The nation had _fought_ to _earn_ its freedoms! America had risked it all to become independent from Great Britain in the past, and they would be willing to risk it all again and again if the need arose.

The same thing had occurred in World War II, he realized before he shivered once more. The American nation would be very hard to beat if that is how the nation fought. Unlike the Nexus Federation, which had been given freedom, America had to _fight_ to gain it, so while the nation seemed to take it for granted, the fact that it had to be earned was never far from the minds of the nation's citizens and leaders. And that was what seemed to be the reason…! Ulen shook his head again. What if the drive of Americans wasn't freedom, but the past? How could he prevent America's power if it was the past that drove them on?! Now he was as confused as he had been before he started his pondering. What was the real drive of America's citizens when fighting?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>San Diego Naval Base<em>**

General Donnelly looked back at the prisoner of war as he narrowed his eyes a bit. The guy was more than aware of the fact that the general didn't trust him, and he wasn't trusting of the prisoner either.

It was sad yes, but the prisoner had no idea on how America operated except for history that was probably twisted to make America out as the bad guy. Of course, he wasn't sure if that last part was true or not, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

The prisoner hadn't lost that superiority attitude since arriving in the med-bay, but Donnelly wasn't bothered by it as much. Well, he wasn't showing that he was bothered by the attitude of the prisoner anyway.

"You sure act like you are the greatest thing to have happened to this world. Care to explain why?" Donnelly asked as the man scoffed.

"As if I have to tell you." The prisoner replied with an arrogant grin.

"Well, I would like to know why. Just call it a soldier's curiosity." Donnelly replied as he looked back at the other man.

The prisoner laughed before he replied. "Very well. I'll do it to humor you. If you must know, I was not born naturally."

"You mean, you're like me?! A Coordinator?!" Donnelly exclaimed.

The man laughed again. "Yes, but I am far superior to a normal Coordinator such as yourself. You were born in a mother's womb. I, on the other hand, was not. I was born a superior Coordinator from the Artificial Incubation Project Chamber."

Donnelly, while he was a military person, had not been lost on the idea of the Artificial Womb, as he had been taught about the potential abuses of such an idea when he had been a mere cadet. The prisoner's words made him visibly pale as the blood rushed from his face.

"You mean…the Iron Womb?" He rasped as the prisoner laughed again before it faded.

"If that is your name for it here on Earth, then yes, I do." The man replied.

Donnelly growled as he felt his blood pulsate with hatred for the man behind it. However, he took a deep breath and managed to calm himself down enough to avoid attacking the prisoner.

"Then…you were manufactured." Donnelly said as he closed his eyes in disappointment. "How you can take pride in such a thing makes me sick."

The prisoner looked back with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You were born in an Iron Womb. The name 'Artificial Incubation Project Chamber' is just a fancy way of saying the same thing." The general replied as he opened his yellow eyes again. "It's just a fancy way of saying 'children manufacturing'."

"So? I have a mother and father, just as you do." The prisoner replied.

"Yes, but unlike you, I was born naturally. Sure, I might have been enhanced, but it didn't mean a thing to my parents. They didn't see it as making a superior child. Rather, they saw my enhancements as a way of giving me a better chance at life." Donnelly growled back. "You, on the other hand, were not born normally. You were born from the Iron Womb. That is just a way of making children on demand and on order."

Now the prisoner was getting confused. "So? What does that have to do with the AIPC?"

"Everything. The American military knows all too well what the Iron Womb could have been used for, but they also knew the potential for abuses was far higher than the rewards." Donnelly replied. "The potential for creating super-soldiers with no real parents, people who could be used as weapons of war, was far too great to risk using the Iron Womb for the Coordinator creation process."

"Are…are you saying that _I_ am a _weapon_?! A _non-person?!_" The other man snarled back.

"Taking the DNA of any man and woman to use to create super soldiers is what the military brass saw happening if they didn't say no to the idea." Generally Donnelly growled, effectively changing the subject. "And as for your comment, that is for you to decide. Were you just a weapon, or are you a real person? That is up to you to figure out."

Donnelly turned away as the prisoner growled and tried to get up, but his wounds were still healing, so he couldn't move very much. It also helped that Donnelly had him paralyzed thanks to a new drug that kept the movement nerves disabled.

"You! How dare you say that!" The man shouted as he tried to move.

"Let me ask you something." Donnelly began as he looked back at the Zaigon prisoner. "Why haven't your teammates tried to contact you? Why haven't they tried to ascertain your location to see if you are alive or not?"

The prisoner stopped trying to attack the general, looking stunned.

"What?"

"Why haven't your fellow Newtypes tried to ascertain your location and see if you are alive or not?" General Donnelly asked again.

"It's…it's because they…they don't know where I am!" The man replied, as if trying to reassure himself of the idea that they were coming for him.

"Sure. If you have a median range of thirty kilometers and are capable of telepathic communication, why haven't they tried to contact you right now? Why haven't they replied to your calls, which I have a feeling you have been sending out?" The general asked.

"They have been!" The man replied almost too quickly. Donnelly smirked. "I can tell when a prisoner is lying. As a general, I have to be aware of who is lying in my unit and who is not. So, you have been lying."

The prisoner of war gulped at being found out before he regained himself. "Well, they will. I know it." He replied in that arrogant tone again.

"Sure they will…as if they truly care…" Donnelly murmured before he turned and left the room, leaving behind a nervous prisoner of war…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Georgia<em>**

President Allen looked out as the enemy began their approach towards the state capital of Atlanta. She was feeling nervous, like she was alone, but she knew that she wasn't.

Still, she wasn't sure if she could keep her rage in. She had been hiding it well so far, her rage at her home planet being attacked. As the enemy began to open fire at the defenders, President Allen and the others began to launch. "All U.S. Forces. This is President Mackenzie Samantha Allen. I will be taking charge of this battle. We have to defend Atlanta and the areas around the city so that they can't reach Washington D.C., no questions asked! Prepare for defense and attack! And don't let up until the enemy withdraws!" She began over a Veda-encrypted channel. "This is our home! We can't let the enemy get beyond the borders of Georgia to the capital of America! This is our time! We will show them the power of America and our drive to defend our freedoms we had to fight to earn! If we can drive them back, we will show them our power! Don't let your rage be held back! Channel it into attacks , but don't let it rule you fully! Use it! Remember UN Base Luna! Remember the New Juneau Massacre! These were places where your friends and family were massacred, killed without mercy! We have to win! This is for those who died that day, who died both days! Show them our power, and _WIN FOR AMERICA!_"

The speech rallied the troops as they began to fly and advance towards the enemy and their own machines. This was the force that took Florida, but now they were facing the president and the Second Army's First and Second Battalions.

As the Zaigon opened fire, President Allen flew around, dodging the blows of the enemy with her reflexes. While she wasn't in top shape anymore, she was still a formidable pilot. She had to rely on her instincts as well as her machine's systems. Recalling the attack at New Juneau, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked up.

New Juneau's personnel didn't deserve that fate! This was for them! No more holding back! No more being the good girl, no more hiding her rage! It was time that they knew! It was time that the enemy saw and time for her to let go! She began to scream as she opened fire with her machine's beam rifle and pulled the beam saber. Slashing as hard as she could, she began to become aware of the enemy's reactions towards her. She let go of her hold on her rage, but at the same time, she was able to think rationally. Looking back down at the radar, she could see the enemy beginning to attack the Traverses as well as the Raptors. But the former had been in hiding so the enemy hadn't known of them.

Hopefully, by channeling their rage into attacks, the defenders would be able to prevent their emotions from being read.

It wasn't easy, but it was possible. She had done it before when she had been a soldier, so it was time for it to be done again.

Calling upon her rage, President Allen's hazel seed exploded once more, her eyes glazing over and becoming dilated. After this, she had to speak with the UN. Her machine would get her there in about two hours, so she was ready to go and let them know what was needed to win this damn war!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Washington D.C.<em>**

While President Allen was fighting for her country, Vice-President Young was reading over her written note to him. He was to call a UN meeting with those still free nations and she would meet him there after the battle was won.

He realized that it was now time for the UN and the planet to unite and drive the enemy back. No more fighting with each other. That time was now…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Berlin<em>**

President Van Marshal looked up as his email beeped. He glanced over and saw it was from the Vice-President of the United States, calling for a UN meeting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>London<em>**

Prime Minister Churchill saw the same email in his own email inbox, which made him smile a bit. Perhaps this war would turn around soon…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tokyo<em>**

Prime Minister Takami replied almost at once, his attendance assured.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ottawa<em>**

Prime Minister Warson also replied, his desire to see the president strong once more. He needed to be sure of this victory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paris<em>**

President Du Galle sent her own reply, aware of what this meant. This would be what determined the fate of Earth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UN Complex<em>**

Prime Minister Zala of the Nexus Federation also replied, knowing that this could be the one chance the Federation had at freedom once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moscow<em>**

President Putin replied, sure of what was going to happen. Earth would need to become one in order to win…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beijing<em>**

Prime Minister Wan also replied, hoping that this meant good news for the world and the victory of the war.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ORB Union<em>**

Lord Uzumi also replied, knowing that while war was inevitable, it was at least better than letting the enemy get their way with Earth…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Washington D.C.<em>**

As the replies came in, Vice-President Young smiled. This was going better than he had hoped. If the plan worked, then perhaps Earth could turn the war against the Zaigon for sure…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Georgia<em>**

President Allen growled as she opened fire with her machine's missiles, taking a Zaigon machine out from the rear. As another machine fired on her, she whirled around and flipped upside-down before flying downwards behind the enemy machine and stabbing it with her beam saber. She then sped away as eth machine blew up. Next to her, a Raptor slashed an enemy machine in half before it too blew up.

On the ground, the Traverses were opening fire from the lush woods outside Atlanta, which was ideal because the enemy didn't know where to strike effectively due to the camouflage of the tank machines.

Based on the Abrams tank from the A.D. era, the Traverses had much quieter engines than most tanks of comparable size. Of course, that was because of the nuclear reactors, so it didn't matter much.

President Allen looked back as her alarm bleeped. Her seed-dilated eyes narrowed as she saw an enemy trying to sneak up from behind on a Raptor. She flew around behind the enemy machine and fired her beam rifle, taking it out and saving the Raptor pilot. With the soldiers knowing that the president had their back in battle, their morale was boosted and they began to fight with much more effectiveness than before.

As the force began to advance away from Atlanta and towards Florida, the defenders followed, keeping up the pressure. Florida might have fallen, but this time, the state would be saved. No one took over a state for long and got away with it!

"_Madam President!"_ A pilot called over the encrypted channel. _"We can handle this now! Get back to Washington! They need you there!"_

"No way! Not until Atlanta has been defended fully!" She shot back before the pilot spoke again.

"_We can handle it! You are needed at the UN Complex! The world leaders are gathering there for a meeting and you will be needed there!"_ The pilot replied as she growled, but relented.

"Okay. Give me cover!" She ordered.

"_You heard her! Give her cover!"_ The pilot exclaimed as several Raptors followed her Murasame.

The enemy didn't forget to notice this though and proceeded to follow them. Well, a few units anyway.

"_That must be the leader! Take that machine down!"_ An enemy pilot exclaimed, making the president swear at the sudden pursuit.

The Raptor pilots, all from Foxtrot Flight, were skilled enough to take on the enemy as they tried to shoot down the president's machine.

"_Don't let the enemy get near her! Protect the president!"_ The leader, Captain Max Baker of the USAF, exclaimed as the unit followed his lead.

The foursome flew around the Murasame H in a defensive formation as the enemy units tried to wipe the Murasame out.

The three enemy units thought that they had the edge, but it was soon found that the protectors of the president had the edge instead. Three minutes later, the enemy machines were taken down and the president was free to escape while the other four returned to the battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UN Complex<em>**

The UN leaders were all gathered in about three days, while President Allen returned to Washington for a rest and some time to get herself prepared mentally.

Vice-President Young had arrived about ten hours earlier than the president, so he had some time to make sure the war was going okay in many of the member nations.

He then made his way over to Prime Minister Zala and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We will get the Nexus Federation freed." He assured the Coordinator.

Patrick smiled at the assurance before he looked back at the other leaders.

Lord Uzumi made his way over to the vice-president.

"Look, I wanted to avoid war, but in this case, we can't. Earth is already under attack, and we need to win this war, so we might as well fight back." The ORB ruler said as the younger Natural nodded.

"I know, but this time, we have no choice. I wanted to avoid this kind of a meeting, but we may have no choice left _but_ to do this." Vice-President Young replied as Lord Uzumi realized what this meant.

"Agreed…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pentagon<em>**

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the data from the battle zones that were under attack as his eyes narrowed.

Things seemed to be going good on the west side of the U.S. with the 3rd Army Group's Third Battalion reaching the border of Mexico while the Second Army Group's First and Second Battalions were beginning to reach Florida and driving back the invasion force.

The defeat of the U.S. forces seemed to be slim, but the enemy was still strong, stronger than them. This push was probably going to last about three days at this rate. Still, it was promising and he hoped it would last longer.

It never hurt to hope, right?

He just prayed that he was right in hoping for such a thing…

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Emperor and Ulen talk about NASA and America's potential while Dr. Schenberg ponders the Newtype and SEED abilities. The UN member nations gather and the push back begins.<p>

Explanation time! I noticed that I am getting very few reviews lately, and I want to know why. I have no problem with it, but it just makes me wonder. Anyway, the UN meeting will bring about a new era, and in the next chapter, expect a shocking attack somewhere not expected. As for Ulen's talk with the emperor, they are pondering what makes America so strong. That is simple. Freedom is not truly free, and Americans know it. Freedom is paid for in the form of the blood of soldiers fighting to defend it. And this will be what drives America in the coming chapters.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	110. GSZ Phase 19: War Gains

****Chapter nineteen is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.****

****MWSeraph: You bet I will. XD!****

****reverse read: Keep reading to see what happens. XD! And yes, Zero Squad will see more action soon. XD!****

****Titanic X: Well, what do you expect? XD!****

****Mandalore the freedom: That happens. And that is true. The Zaigon will learn that the hard way. XD!****

****Infinite Freedom: I felt that the Strike Freedom was too powerful. No offense to Strike Freedom lovers, but I felt it wouldn't fit this story. XD!****

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD**********!

* * *

><p>Phase Nineteen: War Gains<p>

_C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…_

_**You're not alone**_

_**You and I have this bond between us**_

**(**_Shows Heero and the rest of Zero Squad in the background, with Earth behind them. The Nexus Federation is behind Earth._**)**

_**That bond has made me want**_

_**to take a step forward**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is in front of them, stepping forward. Heero holds out a hand, Mark taking it. Shows Wing Zero holding the Astray's hand before both face a ship that is in front of them with Zero Squad on either side._**)**

_**Let's link the colors of our dreams**_

**(**_Shows multiple SEEDs exploding as one before showing the respective members of the unit on screen._**)**

_**And create a bright rainbow up in the sky**_

**(**_Shows the UN Flags waving in the sky above the UN Complex. Respective members are shown outside the complex._**)**

_**I had no forte**_

**(**_Shows Ensign Kururugi alone as he looks at a picture of him and his old unit._**)**

_**I lived back to back with inferiority**_

_**Nor did I have confidence**_

**(**_Zero Squad hovers above Mark in space, Mark looking up from Earth, his hair waving in an ocean breeze. The sun sets in the distance beside him._**)**

_**But you said to me with a smile,**_

"_**What's so fun about that?"**_

**(**_Heero looks back behind himself, seeing Mark alone. He smiles and holds out the Zero Squadron patch to Mark, who takes it in earnest._**)**

_**And you went ahead of me**_

**(**_Zaigon MS appear firing on Mark, only for the Justice to cut out in front, blocking the shots. Shows Athrun's face on main monitor in cockpit. A smile is on his face._**)**

_**When I'm alone inside (Flashback)**_

**(**_Mark Kururugi is shown, with his Astray._**)**

_**I synchronize with you (Mash up)**_

**(**_Brett Van Marshal is shown, with Unicorn beside him_**)**

_**With you, I feel confident (Right now)**_

**(**_President Allen is shown on Earth, with her guard and the vice-president next to her on either side._**)**

_**Ready, set, go**_

**(**_Shows all of Zero Squad._**)**

_**From the minute I felt you in my heart**_

**(**_A Zaigon machine fires at the Destiny, only for Shinn to dodge. The Wing speeds overhead, firing off mini-missiles at another enemy unit._**)**

_**I was sure my dream will come true**_

**(**_The Freedom unleashes its DRAGOONs at another Zaigon machine while the Akatsuki does the same thing. Both fire, the Diver Abyss coming out of the smoke to slash at another machine. The Exia teams with the Strike Raven to take out a capital ship, while the Virtue and Dynames defend the _Archangel_._**)**

_**I see your everlasting smile**_

**(**_The Buster fires on a Zaigon Mobile Doll, while the Impulse Drive uses its beam javelin to stab it in the chest before it blows. The Astray D defends the Murasame H from flying debris as the Gaia appears from the debris, with Wing Zero behind it. Heero is shown, as is Artenia, both with their machines behind them._**)**

_**You firmly took my hand**_

**(**_Ensign Kururugi turns back and smiles at Athrun before grabbing his hand._**)**

_**With you, nothing is impossible**_

**(**_Shows the patch on Mark's flight suit before he aims a gun._**)**

_**You're the one who**_

_**made me feel this way**_

**(**_Shows Mark with his new machine, a confident grin on his face. He arms the twin swords, before engaging a Zaigon Gundam at full power._**)**

_**You make up for the strength I lack**_

**(**_Shows Zero Squad backing up Mark, with Wing Zero, the Justice, and the Freedom, at his side._**)**

_**I will cover the powers you lack**_

_**Let's fly away**_

**(**_All four machines engage the enemy as the rest of the unit heads into combat._**)**

_**Don't stand still (Don't stop)**_

**(**_The princess of Zaigon looks back, her machine behind her._**)**

_**I'll be there for you (Don't cry)**_

**(**_NAZAFT commander is shown in New Juneau, looking out at space._**)**

_**You're not alone anymore**_

**(**_Shows Mark looking at a new image, one of him and Zero Squad._**)**

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

**(**_Mark looks back at Heero and the rest of the team, a smile on his face. All slap hands._**)**

The battles have gotten closer to home, while the desire of America to win and drive the Zaigon back was getting them results, no matter how limited. But it was now time for a new era to begin, one that was driven by necessity…

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

**BGM: Let It Go-Frozen/Demi Lovato**

The UN members had by now gathered as President Allen arrived via her machine. As she entered the main lobby of the complex, she yanked off her helmet and made her way into the main chamber where every leader was gathered.

"I see you all made it." She remarked as she set her helmet down on the main table.

"Yes, but now we must ask, what is the meaning of this meeting?" President Putin asked as she looked at all of them.

"If you must know, the reason for this meeting is simple. We need to stop being individual nations that care little for their allies and fellow national leaders." The American leader replied as the room burst out into shouts of rage.

President Allen just slammed her hands on the table, making the shouts settle down to an extent. "Just listen to me!" She shouted. "We can't remain divided anymore! We have to come together to win this war! We can't remain single nations in a war like this! We have to become one planet!"

"How can we be expected to do that?! That is just what someone who wants to oppress our cultures and ideals would say!" The Iraqi leader shouted back.

"That is not what I mean! We _don't_ have to give up our individual cultures for this to work! We _can_ be united while still remaining individual! It is possible!" President Allen countered as she glared back at the Middle Eastern leader. "The world doesn't have to be like the Zaigon, who have only one culture and one religion! We can remain ourselves, but we have to learn to fight in a manner that is united!"

"How do you know that the enemy has one culture and one religion?" The Brazilian president asked as President Allen looked down.

"We don't. But based on what we know about them thus far, and from what we gained from prisoners of war taken, the data suggests that very strongly. If that happens, then we will lose our cultures, both current and old…" The American admitted. "But we have to take a stand against this! This is not what we want, not what _I_ want! I, for one, don't want to have the American culture snuffed out! And I don't want to lose the freedoms that the Constitution gives my people! The freedoms of speech, the press, to assemble peacefully, to protest the government, of religion, the right to bear arms, the right to a trial by peers and jury! Every right will be removed! That is not what the Founding Fathers of America wanted! I will fight to defend those rights to the last American soldier! I don't know about the rest of you, but I know what I will do!"

"Are you saying that we should fight back and let the enemy wipe us out?!" Another leader, Scotland's, growled.

"It's either that or we lose everything that makes our cultures what they are!" President Allen shot back with a glare aimed at him. "If we give up and let the enemy conquer us, not only do we lose our resources, we also lose what makes us unique! We lose our cultures! Our way of LIFE! _That_ is what we will lose!"

"So?" The Scottish leader asked.

"We would be forced to assimilate against our will! This would be just like the era in which the Native Americans were forced to assimilate into American culture! Those who refuse to assimilate will be sent to ranges where they will live accordingly, but they will be only allowed that patch of land! They will be unable to live off of that reservation!" President Allen shouted. "We would be forced to take up their way of life! Newtype children will be removed from their homes, from their real families! We would be forced to follow their religion, and we would only have one state system for communication, not like what we have today!"

The UN leaders looked at one another with a bit of shock, but did not say anything else.

"How can you all just decide that fighting as individual nations is the way to do things?! I thought you were better than the old UN generation that went neutral! I thought you _knew_ what the world needed to do!" President Allen snarled as Prime Minister Wan glared at her.

"We _do_, but the question is, do _you_?" He growled.

President Allen growled back. "Yes."

"Then tell me…why do you think this is the way to win?" The Chinese Prime Minister asked.

President Allen finally let her true side show as she glared back with the glare of a vigilant politician. "Let me ask you, how did the Allies in World War II win?"

"Everyone knows that!" President Putin snorted. "They won because of military experience and better tactics."

"Yes, but how many Allied nations were there?" President Allen asked.

"Everyone knows that the whole world was turned against the Axis Powers." President Putin shot back. "It's basic history."

"Then there you go. That is the answer right there." The U.S. leader replied as she looked back at him. "The world united against a common threat, and what happened? They won. If the world can do it back then, we can do it again in the modern times."

"Wait…didn't the Allies fight on the same fronts as one another?" President Du Galle asked.

"Yes, and they shared technologies as well as military intelligence." President Allen replied as the UN leaders began to get the idea. "We all share this world, so why should we fight to defend it divided when we can fight to defend it _united_? If we could do it back in World War II, we can do it again!"

Then she looked at the rest of the world leaders again. "And we don't have to become one culture, or one religion, or even one government. We can remain individual nations while fighting under a united front." She said. "The world of Earth doesn't have to be under one culture or even one government! We can still fight against the Zaigon Empire as one while being individual nations. How would you all like to have your children raised in an oppressive world, where they only know of world events in the eyes of the Zaigon reporters? How would you like it if your children didn't know what freedom was, where you would lose your child if they were a Newtype? That is just one idea of how the Zaigon Empire works culturally! But, before I came here, a report came in from General Donnelly, the general in charge of the defense of San Diego, was sent to me, and it held some information that made me sick. How many of you are aware of the Iron Womb?"

Instantly, many world leaders shouted out in rage and shock.

"I take it you have?" President Allen asked as they all nodded.

"How could we not? Once the news broke from Mendel Colony, the world was outraged, not just the American government!" President Putin replied with disgust.

"Well, that is where things get even worse. The Zaigon use the Iron Womb to create their children. That is how the Coordinators of the Empire are born. It makes them superior to any Coordinators here on Earth, but that makes the process similar to manufacturing a child. It takes out the human factor." The American leader replied.

"It takes away from the sacredness of human life!" The Iraqi leader exclaimed as he slammed a hand down on the table of his nation. "Allah grants us our children, so how can they be so willing to do such a thing?! How can they take away from the sacredness of seeing a child born from their mother?! Is human life just another commodity to them?!"

President Allen was shocked at the anger-filled outburst from the Mid-East nation's leader. "I might dislike the Western nations, but at least they know how sacred human life is!" He growled as he looked back at President Allen, who was still shocked.

"You…_agree_ with me?" She asked in shock.

"In a matter of this type, yes I do." He replied before he swallowed hard. It appeared that he was gathering up his pride for some reason. "In a situation like this, I feel that we of my nation may have to swallow our pride in order to come out on top of the enemy."

"You…you don't have to!" President Allen exclaimed as she tried to stand against it.

"Well, we must." The Iraqi leader replied before Churchill agreed.

"We of Britain did so in World War II, and look what happened. We won." He replied as President Allen looked back at the rest of the world leaders who were still silent save for those few who had been with her, including Lord Uzumi.

"I would rather adopt Western culture freely than be forced to give up my culture against my will." Iraq's leader admitted as he looked around as well.

"If the rest of you aren't willing to swallow your national pride and team up, then we will never win this war! We will lose our resources, and our cultures, our ways of life! Children will be taken from their parents if they are Newtypes, we will only have one press and TV station, we will be forced to accept a new culture against our wills, and who knows what else! Will our children have to be born from Iron Wombs next?! Will we have to accept the Iron Wombs as the way of having children?! Will we be taught that human life is a commodity that can be bought at order and will?! Is that what we want?! NO! It _ISN'T!_ We refuse to accept those ideas as our own! This is not what we want! Children are not to be born from such machines! We don't want to be forced into one culture! Our instincts as humans would be gone against! We gather in nations because it is instinctual, not by choice! Nations are just large tribes! But those tribes can unite in times of need when a threat is common amongst all of them! We can stand up against the Zaigon, just as we did the Nazi threat in World War II! This is our world, our _HOME!_ The Zaigon have attacked us for too long! Our home has fallen under attack and is near collapse in many areas. Our ally, Mexico, has fallen to the Zaigon. And they have given up. Given up on regaining their home, and any freedom they deserve. But we will not. Why? Because this is where we live! Zaigon has no care about what they are doing. All they want are our resources. To them, this is just a place to take over and enslave. But to us, this is our home! And as long as I am the President of the United States of America, this place we call home will never fall! America _will_ fight on! To give up is to give up on the ideals that America's founding fathers risked their lives to secure for the nation, and to give up is to dishonor those who died fighting to not only secure the freedoms we as a nation, and as a _planet_, have today, but also to protect those freedoms as well! America will not only defend their home nation, we will take it back! We _can_ do this! We will not allow these invaders to have their way here! We will reclaim our home, and we will win this war! The UN will reclaim Mexico, and we will drive them out of the Nexus Federation! This is our planet, this is our home! It is not theirs for taking! We are not just one nation, we are the United Nations. We are united. We are not just individual nations! We are ONE PLANET! We are PLANET EARTH!"

The world leaders now got the message as they each began to clap. The UN members began to cheer for the president of the U.S. as she looked around in shock before a smile began to creep onto her face. It was unlike anything she had ever hoped for…

**End Let It Go**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arizona<em>**

General Patton looked over the trail that he and his troops had made in the last ten days. It was rather impressive, considering that their machines had no need to refuel, and their supplies they could take from towns that were liberated along the way. The Third Battalion was about fifty miles from the border of Mexico now, which was a big advance, and once they crossed into the nation below, there was no way they could tell where the enemy would be hiding due to the thick jungles that concealed the enemy's machines and armored vehicles.

He frowned at the possibilities that ran through his mind. How could they hope to gain an idea of where the enemy was when they were Newtypes and in hiding? Unless they were drones using heat-detection equipment, there was no way that the battalion could get anywhere near the Zaigon forces. Then it hit him.

'_Of course! We could bring the use of the drone back and use that to our advantage! Those things have no emotion and can't be detected by Newtype abilities!'_ He realized as s smirk crossed his face.

"Sergeant, I need you to do something for me." The general said as he looked back at another soldier.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need you to find out if we have any old drones that can still be deployed." General Patton explained as the sergeant's eyes grew wide at the possibility of using those once more.

"Yes sir!" She replied with a salute.

The base where they were located to rest and resupply had a few in turned out, which was fine by General Patton. He grinned as the pilotless planes came into his view. These would do nicely…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outskirts of Washington D.C.<em>**

Unbeknownst to the residents of the capital, Zaigon ships were approaching the nation's capital city with the intent of taking over America.

The Potomac River was the main way that they would be sneaking in, so it was ideal. Of course, that also left the capital vulnerable to a water attack, so the enemy knew that they could take advantage of it.

So when the first ships began to pass through the area around Washington D.C., unknowingly, they triggered sensors that monitored the area around the Potomac. Cameras fixated on the river, and upon picking up the Zaigon ships, triggered the alarms in the city.

In the Pentagon, Defense Secretary Keller looked up in shock as the alarms and sirens of the city began to sound. He knew what this meant, but he hadn't expected them to actually have the guts to pull it off!

"Alert the armed forces at once! The Zaigon have gotten near Washington through the Potomac! I want the Traverses in ambush positions at once! Any spot where they can hide should have a Traverse in it! I want the Raptors launched now! Get them in the air! We _need_ aerial cover for the city at all costs! And get any Dax units in the area into the river to take out those ships!" Keller ordered at once as he strode into the command center several floors down. "Also, prepare infantry for possible troop combat! We can't let these guys take the city! This is where the nation was founded, and we will not let it fall! Washington was already invaded once in this era, and we will _not_ let it happen twice! We will _not_ let the city be burned like it was back in the War of 1812 either! Any and all soldiers in the area are to defend Washington D.C. to their last breath! Is that clear?!"

At once, the whole room responded. "YES, SIR!"

As Keller looked on, the forces were mobilized at once, including Admiral Yuy and Vice-Admiral Hawke.

Heero looked on as the others began to board their machines, which meant that the capital was under attack. He was already in Wing Zero and primed to launch. Luna was not that far from him in the Impulse Drive, also ready to launch.

In thirty seconds, the teams were all launched and ready to defend the city. Heero, who had a sniper rifle equipped to Wing Zero, took up a hiding spot on the Pentagon and aimed the rifle at where the Potomac was.

He narrowed his eyes before the first machines of the Zaigon began to fly in above the capital of the United States. All of the government leaders had been evacuated to the Greenbrier Hotel and the underground bunker there, which was good. But at the same time, it meant that the citizens of Washington were without their leaders. But since the civilians and other inhabitants of the city were in the shelters, there was no chance of them being caught in the crossfire.

Taking aim at one of the enemy units, he prepared to fire. Wing Zero was covered with a special tarp that dampened radar signatures and other sensor readings, so there was little chance of him getting spotted unless it was visually.

Heero narrowed his eyes as he locked on and pulled the trigger. The enemy was caught by surprise as the machine fell to his shot. The shield hadn't been strong from the side anyway.

Looking back, he was shocked to see the Farsight of John Alaric. What was the other sniper doing here?! Wasn't he supposed to be in ORB?!

Heero regained control of himself, realizing that the help would be needed, given who they were up against. He looked back at the enemy, getting a bad feeling in his gut. Was it possible that this force was being led by one of the grand admirals of the Zaigon fleet?

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

Almost at once, as soon as the applause died down, President Allen was shocked by the news of Washington being under attack.

"WHAT?! The capital is under attack?!" She asked in alarm.

"_That is what we have confirmed."_ The vice-president replied. _"The U.S. Military will defend it to the best of their ability, but we can't rule out the fact that the enemy may have one of their grand admirals in charge of the attack."_

The president staggered back as her eyes grew wide and she fell back onto the floor in horror at the possibility of America falling.

She was shaking badly, but then, Brazil's leader spoke up.

"Get me contact with the Brazilian Military! I want any and all soldiers who can be sent to Washington D.C. to be sent there at once! Transport planes that can be used will be drafted into the military for the purpose of getting to Washington as fast as possible! That is a direct order!" She ordered as one of the aides from Brazil ran to do just that. Then Brazil's president laid a hand on President Allen's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll do whatever we can to defend your capital." She said in an assuring manner.

President Allen looked back at her and smiled weakly before Prime Minister Churchill spoke next. "Get me the Royal Navy at once! We can't let Washington fall! They helped us during World War II and we will now return the favor! Any soldiers who can be sent to Washington should board the ships and head out there at once! Get that order sent at once!" He ordered over his phone. He then looked back at the U.S. leader and smiled before he nodded in agreement.

"Get the Royal Canadian Navy down to Washington D.C.!" Prime Minister Warson shouted over a secure Veda connection to the government in Canada. "We can't let them fall so easily! Not after what they have done for us!" He also looked back at President Allen and nodded as well before President Du Galle did the same thing. Then, President Van Marshal followed as well, with Norway's, Sweden's and Finland's leaders doing the same thing. To her surprise even further, many other nations stepped forward as well.

"We can't let America fall! They are too important to the world economy to fall! If they fall, then Earth will dip into a Great Depression once more! And with the state of the world's economy as it is, we may never emerge from it again!" President Putin said as he faced them.

"President Putin's right. This is not just about survival now! This is about securing a stable future for everyone on Earth! If our world economy falls, we will never recover!" Spain's leader agreed.

A chorus of agreements resounded throughout the chamber, startling President Allen even further. What was… "What's going on?" She murmured as President Putin looked back at her.

"It's simple. You're right. We can't remain the way we have been. We have to fight to defend our fellow national leaders, no matter who they might be." He replied with a smirk.

President Allen looked shocked, but was relieved the same. This was unbelievable in so many ways…

* * *

><p><em>Within hours, Washington D.C. was brought to the brink of defeat. But the city still hung on, for seeing the city burn twice was not an option for them. And soon, help came, in the form of the United Nations…<em>

* * *

><p>Heero was still sniping away at the enemy units that happened to come close to the Pentagon where he was stationed. Even with his skills in combat, he had been relegated to the role of sniper due to the fact that Wing Zero lacked its ace in the hole. And while he was good at it, he wished that he could fight on the ground instead.<p>

The commander of Zero Squad looked back at where the enemy was fighting a large group of Traverses and Raptors before taking aim at one of the machines.

He gritted his teeth as he locked on. Of course, as he prepared to open fire, a shot missed his machine, making Heero look back at who had fired on him.

For some reason, his blood went cold at seeing a large ship hovering over the Pentagon. It was a large ship, but it was not one of the flags. Still, he was filled with dread as he stared. This _had_ to be the ship of one of the Grand Admirals!

The tarp of course, was blown off, exposing Wing Zero to attack. Swearing, Heero engaged the engines and prepared to fly off when he realized that the Pentagon could be the target. But when one of the guns turned on him, he realized that _he_ was the target. He fired Wing Zero's engines and sped off, allowing the ship to follow him and sparing the military headquarters of the United States any damage.

This was _not_ what he had been expecting, Heero knew as he flew around, dodging the beams of the enemy.

He then gritted his teeth as he flared Wing Zero's engine covers and fired off his DRAGOONs, all six bits flying around and firing at the enemy's gun emplacements. While it was a decent measure, the Grand Admiral inside the ship figured, it was useless in the end.

Heero growled as he tossed the sniper rifle and opened fire with his beam rifle. But he knew that he was only one machine against a whole ship. Still, he had taken out many ships in his old universe, so this was nothing new to him.

As he flew around avoiding the beams, Heero narrowed his eyes a bit as he tried to figure out a way to destroy the enemy ship without his Twin Buster Rifle. That was what he had used to take out enemy ships before, but since he was lacking it, he had to find another way to do so.

His eyes glanced around, looking for some way to take out the enemy ship, but there was none that he could see. At least until his eyes landed on the White House defenses. Those were deployed and packed a real punch from what he knew, so perhaps that would work..._'No! I can't do that! It would open up the chance for an attack that could wipe out the nation's leadership, and that I can't allow!'_ He reminded himself as he shook his head.

Looking back around, Heero hoped that there was _something_ that he could use. Around the Pentagon, which was a few miles away by now, there were napalm missile launchers that had been deployed in the last few minutes. Heero growled as bit as a potential plan came to mind. Napalm was hard to put out, and therefore, could be ideal in spreading and taking out the enemy ship. But almost at once, the Zero System rejected that plan. _Lives at risk._

Heero looked up in shock at the 'voice' in his head. Was Zero telling him it was a bad idea? That would explain why the system spoke to him and rejected the plan.

Closing his eyes, Heero called on the Zero System for a plan. Almost at once, several plans came to his mind, but each one was rejected before one was settled on. His eyes opened and Heero knew that this _had_ to work. There was nothing else that would.

As the ship followed him outside the capital, Heero dove down towards the Potomac River and splashed into the water. He had called his DRAGOONs back before doing so, so he had them safely stored away as the engine covers once more. The sniper rifle he had regained and was now in a prime position to attack the enemy ship.

He laid Wing Zero down on as flat a riverbed he could and stuck the end of the sniper rifle out of the water amongst some grasses and took aim. This had to work, he knew.

Heero then pulled the trigger, a silent shot leaping out and towards the enemy ship. One of the turrets was hit, but when Heero tried again, the shield went up, making him swear as he narrowed his eyes. How could he take that thing down if it had that shield up?! Sure if it was the same design it could be worn down, but it was clearly of a higher caliber. Then, his eyes widened as an idea came to his mind. If that shield _was_ of the same design, then it _could_ be worn down! The weapons needed to do so just needed to be more powerful! And missiles were the most powerful weapons they had aside from ICBMs! He looked back at where the White House was located and almost at once, he recalled it had missiles as part of the defenses!

Heero now knew how to take out that shield! He activated the Veda-encrypted com-line and contacted the White House. "This is Admiral Heero Yuy contacting the Secret Service. I need help with a task that I can't handle alone."

Almost at once, Agent Williams came on the line. _"What kind of task?"_

"If you have missiles, I want them fired at the ship that is above the Potomac River. This is the Flagship of the attack on Washington. It is not a capital ship, so you should be able to get that shield to drop." Heero replied.

"_That we can do."_ Agent Williams replied at once.

Heero nodded and closed the line.

A few miles out, the White House defenses opened fire and launched missiles at the enemy ship at once.

Heero saw the plumes coming in and smirked. The missiles were equipped with jammers so that radar and other sensors were jammed to prevent them from being shot down. At the same time, Heero had sent a burst of static to the Traverses and Raptors around the area to open fire with their own missiles, and that is just what they did. The entire onslaught of missiles was impacting the shield which, after ten minutes, fell. Now the hard work began: taking out the ship itself.

Not that far off, Lunamaria was en route to help Heero out. Now, there were Raptors flying around with the Taurus machines and she could see the ship's shield was down. That was good for the attack of the ship. But there was still a problem. The ship was large and they needed the firepower of one of Zero Squad's ships to help out as well.

Luna looked around before she caught sight of something. Off to the side was the _Archangel_, now en route towards Washington D.C. with the _Northern Alliance_ behind it.

Both ships were coming in full power, which made Luna smile with relief. The shield around the enemy ship had already recharged and was now up again, but if the reports were right, then the energy weapons of the two ships would drop that shield once more.

Murrue Ramius growled as she saw one of the enemy ships above the Potomac River. While it was not a capital ship thankfully, it was still large, much larger than the two famed ships by a large margin. But that was where its weakness lay, she realized. A ship that large wasn't that maneuverable, so that meant the _Archangel_ had the edge.

Commander Winstone also realized this as he looked over the specs of the other ship before them. _'A larger ship lacks the maneuverability of a smaller ship, and we have that in numbers.'_ He thought as his eyes narrowed. The Coordinator knew what was going to be coming next, but he didn't like it. A battle over the nation's capital was not what they needed right now.

"Prepare for a ship on ship battle. Arm all weapons from Gottefrieds to the Lohengrins. Wombat missiles, Helldart missiles, and Kirinthos missiles are to be loaded into all missile launchers and prepare CIWS for combat as well." He ordered as the crew complied.

Captain Ramius also ordered her ship prepared for combat as well. "Load Kirinthos and Wombats. Activate Gottefrieds and Valiants. Bring CIWS online! All hands, we are now at level one battle-stations!"

Commander Winstone narrowed his eyes as the enemy ship turned to face them, guns aimed at both ships.

"Stay steady…" He murmured as the Zaigon vessel remained on target. As the enemy ship began to power up, both captains on the legged ships gave the command.

"_FIRE!"_ both Captain Ramius and Commander Winstone shouted as they opened fire. Both the _Archangel_ and _Northern Alliance_ fired their Gottefrieds at the enemy ship, but the shield took the blasts with ease. Both growled as Commander Winstone looked for some way to bring down that shield. But since there was none, he decided it was time to go at it the old-fashioned way.

"Open fire with all beam weapons save for the Lohengrins! Do not stop firing until that shield goes down!" The commander ordered as the crew prepared to do so.

Murrue caught on to his plan as she watched his beam weapons open fire again and again.

"All beam weapons are to open fire! Do not let up unless the shield drops!" she ordered as the crew followed her command. Mirillia looked over the data as it came in.

"We have three enemy machines coming in from behind!" She exclaimed. "They're coming in from Delta 20, Yellow 3!"

Murrue growled, knowing what that meant. "Prepare to launch Wombats!" She ordered before a familiar voice spoke.

"_Let us handle those Zag assholes."_ Orga Sabnak countered as his image appeared on the main monitor.

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked.

"_Hey, if anyone deserves to die, it's those jackasses, not us."_ Martin Nightingale replied as his image appeared as well.

"_Yeah."_ Shani Andras agreed as he too came up on the line.

Captain Ramius sighed and nodded with a smile. "Very well. We're counting on you three." She replied as the three Enhanced spoke.

"_Roger."_

The catapults opened as Mirillia began her job once more.

"_Forbidden, you are clear to launch."_

"Shani Andras, Forbidden, launching!"

"_Massacre, you are clear to launch."_

"Martin Nightingale, Massacre, heading out!"

"_Calamity, you are clear to launch."_

"Orga Sabnak, Calamity, launching!"

The three took off and were soon in the air, ready to counter the Zaigon soldiers attacking the ship.

Orga at once began to attack the closest machine with his beam sabers, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Martin on the other hand, opened fire with all of his ranged weapons, but the shots were easily blocked by the shield until Shani came up from behind and sliced the machine in half. He backed off as it blew up, as did Martin.

As the ships engaged the enemy ship above the river, the three ORB pilots were engaging the enemy machines.

Commander Winstone was aware of what was going on, because he could see what was happening before him.

'_Those three should be able to buy us some time to wipe out this ship. But it all depends on how skilled these attackers are. We _need_ to kill one of their Grand Admirals. It will cause a drop in their morale if we can do that…hopefully…'_ He thought before he looked back at his crew.

"Fire off the Helldart missiles. We should be able to use the smoke to get into position for a more precise attack." He ordered as the crew members nodded.

The Helldarts were launched in plumes of smoke, hiding them from view. As the _Northern Alliance_ moved into a more precise position, the commander hoped that they could pull a shocking turn-around for the battle…

* * *

><p><em>Potomac River entrance<em>

The Royal Navy of Britain began to enter the Potomac River with some submarines, mainly the _Boomer_-class, among them for silent assault. Off to the left side, Brazil's navy ships were entering as well. And off to the right side were the Royal Canadian Navy's ships. This was part of the force that would free Washington D.C. from attack for the rest of the war.

Royal Navy Admiral Harold Montgomery looked out and narrowed his eyes at the sight on the main monitor. It was worse than he had expected. The American capital was nearing defeat, but they were still holding on. "We've reached our destination. Prepare the guns for firing. Use Sabot rounds to take out their armor for their ships."

At his order, his fleet's gun shells were switched out for Sabot rounds and within three minutes, the first shells were fired. The surface ships of the Zaigon Empire activated their shields, but the barrage soon dropped the first shield in seven minutes, which was fine. Then, the shells did their work. As soon as the first Sabot round hit the armored side of one of the ships, it went to work, burning a hole in the armor and exposing the insides to more shell fire. As the shells burned holes in the sides, the hull was opened up to the water and soon it began to flood and sink. One Sabot shell wound up hitting an ammunition store and exploded the unused ammo, which sent the ship into a ball of fire as a result.

Almost at once, the explosion signaled the beginning of the end of the invasion of Washington D.C. None of the Zaigon officials had expected the American government to receive aid from the international theatre. This was a shock to they had been unprepared for.

The sudden arrival of the Allied aid blocked off the channel, which prevented a retreat in that direction. And there was no way that they could go inland either, as there was no way to know where they would end up. And on top of that, the river was frozen further north.

Up in the ship above the river, the Grand Admiral growled. This was not what he had been expecting! How had they gotten aid so quickly, and in so few hours as well?! It should have taken at least three days given how Earth politics worked!

"How did the Americans get aid so quickly?! Don't just stand there? Take those ships down!" He screamed as the guns of his ship opened fire.

But the _Archangel_ fired off its Kirinthose missiles, taking out some of the guns as they prepared to open fire.

Captain Ramius narrowed her eyes as she looked at the enemy ship before them. She knew that the use of her ship's heavy weapons would do environmental damage, but that was the price to save lives, she figured. "Activate Lohengrins! Stand-by to fire!"

At once, the crew knew what they had to do. The Lohengrins came out, revealing how determined they were to save the capital of America.

Commander Winstone followed suit, which was hard to do, but if it was deemed necessary, then he would follow her.

"Activate Lohengrins. Prepare to fire."

The _Northern Alliance_'s own came out, which was the sign the enemy was not looking for at all.

And then, they fired.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. America's capital is under attack, and we finally see the <em>Archangel<em> and _Northern Alliance_ in action. The UN sends aid to Washington D.C. and a new era finally looms.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	111. GSZ Phase 20:Devestating Blow(to Zaigon)

****Chapter twenty is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.****

****MWSeraph: Here it comes!****

****gameziod: Glad you could return as well. What kind of injury did you have? Just wondering.****

****Final Genesis: I know! I wanted to write that for some time now. XD!****

****AXL999: Well, expect more soon. XD!****

****birdly: Glad you like it. XD!****

****Guest: Here it is. XD!****

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD!**********

**********I want to also apologize for not updating last Friday. Me beta, 117Jorn, lost power last week and was unable to work on it as such. I hope that it doesn't happen again, but you can never tell in real-life. If it does, just hang in there until I can update. So thanks for bearing with me until today. XD!**********

* * *

><p>Phase Twenty: Devastating Blow (to Zaigon)!<p>

_**I covered up my weakness by acting tough**_

_**(**__Shows Mark looking down with tears in his eyes before he looks up at where Zero Squad hovers overhead.__**)**_

_**But I won't flee any more**_

_**Let's fly once again into the sky**_

_**(**__UEN emblem flares, revealing Earth with the UEN symbol behind it. Zero Squad flies in with all of their machines before Wing Zero is shown, firing off its DRAGOONs before speeding into battle.__**)**_

_**I build, destroy, and build again**_

_**(**__Mark looks down at his hands before he looks back at his new unit, Zero Squad.__**)**_

_**Hundreds of times (Again and again!)**_

_**(**__The Wing is shown firing off its missiles while the Diver Abyss attacks from the ocean. The Impulse Drive appears with Wing Zero, both attacking with beam sabers.__**)**_

_**I'd grown used to loss and pain**_

_**(**__The Destiny and Gaia both fire off shots from their beam rifles while the Buster fires off a powerful blast from its long-range weapon. The Akatsuki blocks a shot with its armor while the Justice and Freedom speed in with their weapons blazing.__**)**_

_**I was acting tough so that I'd be accepted**_

_**(**__The Exia and Dynames attack, Dynames unleashing its sniper rifle while the Exia uses its blades. The Virtue defends using its GN Field while the Murasame H fires off a few missiles. The Astray D uses its shield to block a blast while the Sword Astray flies in and hacks an enemy machine to pieces.__**)**_

_**But that just made me feel empty**_

_**(**__The Unicorn is shown before Brett looks up at the sky. The Raptor is shown before Derek salutes as his girlfriend appears in the background.__**)**_

_**Uh, let's go (It's time to wake up!)**_

_**(**__Mark looks up, resolve in his eyes before a new machine's optics flare.__**)**_

_**Come on, wake up! Strength is definite**_

_**(**__Heero looks back before it shows a SEED exploding. Wing Zero's eyes flare before the screens turn gold and data flows across them.__**)**_

_**Don't let destiny beat you (Fight for yourself!)**_

_**(**__Shows the Zaigon Flag before it shows the UEN Flag flapping in the breeze, refusing to give in to the wind.__**)**_

_**Stay focused (Fly again!)**_

_**(**__Mark's Astray launches before meeting up with Zero Squad in space.__**)**_

_**When you wish to become stronger**_

_**(**__Several SEEDs explode at once before the respective members look up.__**)**_

_**Your wings stop shivering and cut through darkness**_

_**(**__Shows several pulsating lights that flare to become nova before the unit members look back.__**)**_

_**I won't be afraid, with you by my side**_

_**(**__President Allen looks back at her fellow UEN members, who all smile at her in respective turns.__**)**_

_**My hand holding yours**_

_**(**__Vice-President Young's hand grabs the president's.__**)**_

_**Because you told me**_

_**That my weakness is my strength,**_

_**(**__Shows Wing Zero falling, damaged as the optics go dark. Zero Squad flies in, their resolve strong on their faces.__**)**_

_**I was able to stand up again**_

_**(**__Wing Zero stands back up, Heero shown with blood running down his face as he roars, charging back into battle.__**)**_

_**For you, I'll overcome all pain**_

_**(**__Both Wing Zero and Jaden's Gundam clash with hands locking together before Wing Zero unleashes a DRAGOON. The DRAGOON fires, which hits its mark on Jaden's machine.__**)**_

_**Let's fly once again into the sky**_

_**(**__Shows all of Zero Squad clapping hands.__**)**_

Washington D.C. was brought under attack, but the UN decided to send aid to help them out and prevent the fall of America. While the American capital fought to defend itself, one of the Grand Admirals joined the assault with his ship.

The _Archangel_ and the _Northern Alliance_ joined the fight as well, refusing to relent and give up the American capital. But the battle would be decided by the power of the side that did the most damage…

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

The Lohengrins fired, the twin beams lancing out from each ship's weapons and towards the enemy ship. It was a sure hit, but they were aware that the enemy could put up their shields at any time if they managed to recharge. The barrages didn't let up though, and that kept the shields down.

As the four beams reached the enemy ship, the burst of energy from the piercing of the armor flashed, illuminating the now darkened sky like a flare of victory.

Heero looked on, his eyes narrowed and looking for some kind of enemy escape pods or machines that would have tried to flee. But there was none of that.

At that moment, he sighed with relief as the elation of a major victory hit home. For once, America had won another victory against the odds that were against them.

The Zaigon fleet officers stared in shock at the explosion of the ship that had been leading them. They had just lost one of their Grand Admirals! The flares for retreat then shot into the sky, signaling a withdrawal from the battle zone of Washington D.C.

As the enemy ships began to try to retreat, they then found themselves outgunned and outmanned by the UN Forces that had come to aid the defenders of the American capital.

"_Zaigon Forces. This is the United Earth Nations. You are hereby ordered to drop your weapons and surrender peacefully. Those who choose to resist will be eliminated by the ships of Zero Squad, so I would choose wisely if I were you."_

The voice of the Royal Navy Admiral was serious, which was good for the already tired defenders. The enemy ships didn't respond right away, but then, one ship's crew came out with hands raised, followed by another's crew, etc. As this was happening, from the Impulse Drive, Lunamaria smiled. "It looks like they made the right choice, Heero." She remarked over the com-line.

"_Yes, it does. I would rather avoid killing them if we can help it, to show that we are not as bad as they might make us appear on Mars."_ Heero replied as his image looked back at her.

Luna couldn't help but giggle at his reply.

* * *

><p><em>ORB Union<em>

Lacus looked on as the _Talia Gladys_'s crew boarded, Chief Petty Officer Johannes Borden beside her. A Coordinator in his late 40s, his dark green eyes held the look of a veteran soldier. His grey hair fell over his right eye a bit, but it didn't bother him in the least. He held Admiral Yamato in great respect, but in his eyes, Lacus had yet to earn her war stripes. After all, she liked to appear innocent, letting others work hard while she got all the credit.

In fact, most of the crew had to agree with him. But he knew that she had some good potential strategies, unlike some of his previous superior officers. But again, Lacus wasn't the one who carried out those strategies. It was those under her command who had done it. And without her co-commander, Andrew Waltfeld, Lacus would have to either sink or swim in this war. Borden had no problem with Commander Waltfeld, but he felt that the man had held Lacus back from making those hard decisions herself. Sure, he had respect for the Desert Tiger, but what earned him that respect also kept Lacus from learning what war truly was like.

The chief petty officer looked back at Lieutenant Julius Cornelius with a grunt. The man did have faith in Lacus, which was not uncommon. She knew how to rally the troops, he had to admit. But that ability would do little in this war unless she knew what war was truly like. If Lacus learned about the horrors of war, then perhaps she could use her abilities to the fullest. But Borden had doubts about this, as he had served with other captains who had had no knowledge of tactics and strategies.

"Is everyone on board?" Lacus asked as Lieutenant Cornelius nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with a salute.

"Good. Now that we are set, we can launch." Lacus replied before she made her way into the bridge with her two crew members beside her.

Chief Petty Officer Borden growled as he watched Lacus sit down in the commander's chair. This was what he hated most about this arrangement. It meant being under a potentially incompetent commander once more. He just hoped that she would be able to learn from her mistakes, unlike his last command, when the captain had been insistent that he was right the whole time when Borden himself had been right during that one battle.

"We're all set to launch." The lieutenant reported as Lacus nodded.

"Good. Have us launch and head to Russia. They may need the help, considering how they are under attack on many different levels on the ground front." She replied as Borden eyed her with a critical eye. So she knew more about war than he had presumed. Still, she was too idealistic, even now. But maybe she would grow into a real leader yet, he mused before he looked straight ahead.

"_Talia Gladys_, launch!" Chief Petty Officer Borden ordered as the engines powered up. The massive ship soon sped out of the hidden dock and towards Russia, where the fighting had resumed, but away from Karkov.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Kansas City<em>

The new units for deception of the Zaigon were now in effect, which was good. Nicol sat down by a large canvas, working on making it look as realistic as possible for when it was made into the dummy it was supposed to be.

He narrowed his eyes before he painted another letter on what was to be the rear bumper. The white paint was splattered on the floor around the Coordinator, but he didn't let it bother him. After all, he had a mission to complete.

Next to him, Meyrin was working on taking the sounds of tanks, soldiers talking, planes moving, etc. and remixing them so that they seemed like they were happening all at once. Using the latest C.E. computer programs for such things made it easier on her and those working on the same thing.

"I think I know what we have to do while in this unit." Meyrin mused as Nicol looked back at her while a few others perked up as well.

"You mean deception on the enemy?" Nicol teased as Meyrin nodded.

"Well, if that was the purpose of this unit back during World War II, we might as well carry on that legacy." Lieutenant Kuzaki replied. "I mean, war is about deception, no matter how you look at it."

Nicol nodded as he went back to his work on the fake that he was painting.

The purpose of the 603rd and 23rd Army Group was to deceive the enemy by making themselves appear to be something that they weren't, and if it worked, then America could turn the war around in their favor with more decisive victories.

They were to move out as soon as the rest of the unit was finished with their projects, which would be soon.

And then the mission of the unit could begin.

* * *

><p><em>Leningrad<em>

Athrun swore as his machine was hit hard by another Zaigon machine's beam rifle. He was pissed off now, as this was the second time he had to fight the enemy again.

All he had wanted was a small break, not another fight!

Derek flew around as he unleashed a missile on another Zaigon unit, which took the explosion on its shield, but Derek was expecting that. He flew around behind the enemy's shield and sliced the unit in half before escaping the explosion that followed.

On the ground, Mark was surrounded by six Zaigon machines, making the ensign growl as he took in the number of units all around him. This was not a good situation to be in. Mark tried to come up with a plan as his eyes danced around, taking in each enemy unit. A smirk then crossed his face as he had his Astray grab its twin swords before he pulled them out, held out the blades, and spun around, slicing into enemy units as they tried to dodge. All six enemy units were hit and sliced in half. Mark then jumped out of there using his machine's engines, leaving six explosions behind him.

Athrun looked down and smirked when he saw what Mark had done. Derek also smirked as he observed the explosions below. _'That is what I am talking about.'_ Derek thought as he nodded his approval at the move.

The ORB sub-commander also gave his approval by having the Justice give a thumbs up, which Mark saw and he smiled back before his alarm bleeped and the Astray pilot had to dodge another blow.

Athrun looked back as he felt this sharp pain in his head before it faded. He dodged a blow from a Zaigon pilot's machine, but barely.

Growling, the Coordinator looked around for some kind of way to throw the enemy off-guard when he saw a few Czech hedgehogs not that far away. He flew down low and grabbed three of them before turning around and throwing the anti-tank defenses at the enemy behind him. While the energy shield blocked two of them, with a constant barrage bringing down the shield at last, the third found itself impaled in the chest of the enemy unit.

Athrun smirked as the enemy machine blew up, throwing shrapnel all around it, some of which impaled other Zaigon machines from the rear if they were facing with their engines to the explosion. Those machines were forced to land, as they had no means of flight once the engines were down, which made them prime targets for Mark and any Russian defenders on the ground.

Derek flew around a few enemy units, dancing between the beams with ease as he opened fire with the "Musket" beam rifle. His beam shots hit the arms of a few units while one was hit in the side, which damaged the reactor in it.

Of course, they needed help because there was a ship there as well. While it was not a capital ship, it was still a decent size, much larger than they had expected.

Only another ship could take it on and win, but they were lacking such a weapon at the moment, and that made Derek pissed as well as Mark and Athrun.

The threesome was barely enough to hold back the tide of attackers. While they were good and had help from the Russians, it was only just that they were holding back the invasion once more.

"_When will the reinforcements get here?!"_ Mark growled as sliced another Zaigon machine in half followed by blowing up a tank.

"How should I know?!" Athrun snapped back.

At that moment, Derek looked up as he got this tingling feeling down his spine again. It was just like when he had sensed Flay. Did that mean there was another Earth Newtype on their way here?

Looking back in the direction of the feeling, he zoomed in using the Raptor's sensors and long-range cameras. His eyes widened as he saw the ship speeding towards them at full speed. It looked just like the _Minerva_, and yet it was far different as well. It had more weapons, which was not what he had expected, and a third catapult as well.

"_I think they are here."_ He replied as Athrun looked back and his eyes also went wide. Was this the new Nexus ship that he had heard about from Kira before this war had begun?

"Yes…that's it! They're here!" Athrun exclaimed as Derek got a big grin on his face. Mark also felt relief as he grinned as well.

The NFS _Talia Gladys_ had arrived…

* * *

><p><em>Talia Gladys bridge<em>

Lacus was in shock at the fighting in Russia, but Chief Petty Officer Borden wasn't. He looked back at Lacus before she realized what she was here for and shook her head before giving out the orders.

"Prepare for…" She trailed off as she looked around, as if trying to get some kind of help. Chief Petty Officer Borden narrowed his eyes at her, making Lacus squeak a bit before she regained her resolve and spoke again. "Prepare for anti-ship combat. Bring all weapons online, and get all mobile suits prepped for launch if we come under attack by Zaigon machines."

Chief Petty Officer Borden nodded at her words. "Bring all CIWS online, Tristans and Isoldes, Valiants as well as the Taunhausser. Get all missile launchers loaded with Wombats and Hellfire as well as Heat-tracing Sidewinders. Prepare rear-facing Tristans and Isoldes for firing as well. And prepare to drop bombs from the bomb-bay underneath." He ordered in his deep baritone voice.

Unlike the _Minerva_ however, the bridge did _not_ lower. Rather, it was reinforced like the bridges of the NASA ships were.

Lacus's eyes were full of uncertainty as to what she should do next, but she didn't let it remain that way for long. She had been briefed on what weapons the ship had, and now she had to choose which ones were going to be used and how.

"Fire Tristans!" She ordered as the crew followed her order.

The guns belched fire as the rounds launched. The shells hit the shield of the enemy ship, leaving it unharmed. This prompted some of the crew to look back at Lacus with glares and a few scowls as well. Lacus just looked at them in confusion. "What? I'm new to this." She replied.

While it did satisfy some of those looking back, it made a few even madder, but they went back to their jobs, knowing that Borden was there to help if it was needed.

'_Okay…commanding a ship by myself is a lot harder than I thought. How does Commander Waltfeld do this? Or for that matter, how _do_ Commander Waltfeld, Cagalli, Captain Ramius, Commander White, Kisaka, General Dante, Commander Alaric, and the rest of the ship commanders do this? It's harder than it looks, and yet they do it with such ease. How do I know which weapons will work and when to use them?! I just don't know if I can do this!'_ She thought with panic as she began to hyperventilate. Chief Petty Officer Borden growled as he saw Lacus beginning to panic.

He looked back at her before he spoke. "If you want to prove yourself to this crew and myself, you have to think like a soldier." The Coordinator growled as Lacus looked back at him.

"But I'm not!" She protested. "I was drafted, yes, but I haven't gotten training!"

Chief Borden snarled as he grabbed her jacket. "Look, princess! You're a soldier now! Get this through your head! If you don't want to be in combat, then you should never have founded the Clyne Faction or Terminal! You should have remained just the pop princess of the PLANTs! Your actions got you here, so get through it! You're a soldier now! Got it!? If you want to live, then act like one!"

Lacus then recalled what Kira had told her. _""Just think about it Lacus. A future only obtained through words alone and through not killing to protect that future, what is it then? Others will always try to end that future, but if we only fight without killing, then the enemy will think we are soft and come back even stronger than ever. Our threats will not be taken seriously, and the enemy will take us over. Sometimes, one has to kill to protect what they care about. Just as I did today."_

She looked down at his words in her mind. "Sometimes, one had to kill to protect what they care about…" She murmured before her eyes went wide at the realization. Looking back out at the enemy ship, she was suddenly aware of what was going on, and in a way that she had never known before: the view of a soldier. Looking back at Chief Petty Officer Borden, she knew what she needed to do. He saw the resolve in her eyes, which was a shock. While it was there, the uncertainty was still underneath it, but at least Lacus seemed to know what she was doing now.

"Prepare the Valiants for fire. Also, fire off the Sidewinders. They have heat-tracking abilities that should be able to speed around behind the enemy ship and hit the engines. The Valiants should have enough power to be fired again and again to take down that shield if the Sidewinders fail." Lacus ordered. Chief Petty Officer Borden released Lacus's jacket as he let her sit back down.

"You heard the lady! Fire Sidewinders and Valiants!" He ordered as the missiles sped out from their launchers in the front of the ship.

As this happened, the Valiants fired as well, the golden energy lancing out and hitting the shield from the front. As this went on, the Tristans fired again, the shield wavering from the assault this time.

"We had a drop in the enemy's shield energy readings!" The CIC officer reported as Lacus nodded.

"Good. Prepare to fire off Taunhausser. The energy of the positron cannon should be able to bring down that shield." She ordered as the crew moved to get it ready.

The positron cannon began to emerge as Chief Petty Officer Borden gave his orders. "Safety disengaged. All positron linear energy flow green." He said as the cannon emerged fully from its hiding spot.

It charged up as Lacus then gave the order.

"FIRE!" She shouted as the beam fired.

It lanced out from the cannon towards the enemy ship and hit the shield head on. As energy crackled across the shield, it began to drop in sections, wavering as other sections dropped as well. Lacus had a serious look on her face as she observed this, the tinted glass protecting the bridge crew's eyes from the bright lights outside.

The shield of the enemy ship soon fell, and the positron energy pierced it with ease. As the energy overloaded the Zaigon systems, the ship began to explode, which alerted the invaders to the loss of their ship. The combatants looked up and back as the enemy ship finally gave out, exploding in a bright flash of light and heat before the remains fell to the ground of Russia.

As the enemy ship landed on the ground, ablaze, the crew of the _Talia Gladys_ erupted into cheers. Lacus was among them before the reality of what she had done hit home. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach, making her groan as she leaned over in her seat.

Lieutenant Cornelius ran over to her. "Are you alright ma'am?!" He asked, concerned.

"No…" She murmured as best she could. "I just killed someone…"

The chief petty officer just grunted. "That's what happens in war. You get used to it eventually, no matter what you do. That doesn't mean you have to like it or love it, of course. But you become desensitized to killing as you do it over the course of a war. No one has to like killing others, but we, as soldiers, are expected to do so if we fall under attack, like we are now."

Lacus looked back at him, a sick look in her eyes, but understanding was there as well.

She nodded the best she could before she groaned again and finally threw up, but into the garbage can that the lieutenant had brought her. Lacus was now shaking, but at the same time, she had done something that made her understand war better.

'_Kira…you're right it looks like…killing has to be done in war…otherwise…people will die and…we won't be…taken seriously…'_ She thought as she looked up a bit. "Please, hang in there, Kira…we're coming soon…"

Derek whooped as the Zaigon forces began to lay down their arms. With the loss of their ship, there was no reason to continue the fight. Also, the cold Russian winter had finally begun to set in, and while the Zaigon soldiers were prepared for cold weather, they were _not_ prepared for Earth's winters, which were far colder than Mars's winters. Already, some of the soldiers were suffering from hypothermia, which wasn't good.

Mark looked around at the enemy soldiers who were not inside mobile suits. They were obviously shivering, and while he felt it was not worth Earth's time to keep them from dying from the cold, at the same time, he didn't feel it was right to let them die either. Derek, Athrun, and nor Heero would approve of it after all, because that was not what Zero Squad stood for.

Athrun stared at the new ship above them, impressed by the commander's choices of weapons for the defense of Russia, and to take down the enemy ship.

Of course, he knew that he and the others would have to meet with the commander soon, but it all came down to when they would.

The _Talia Gladys_ soon hovered down to the ground, with the engines shutting down, much to the surprise of the defenders. The Zaigon prisoners were now being loaded onto trucks and any other methods of moving them to a more suitable area for prisoners which would have heating so that the enemy didn't die from the cold.

Athrun took note of the fact that some of the transports used were the Katyusha rocket and missile trucks, lacking the missiles and rockets of course, which was fine by him. As long as the enemy soldiers didn't die, it worked out fine.

Soon, the prisoners were being driven off towards several satellite towns outside Moscow, which was a better idea than having all of them held in Moscow, where there would possibly be attempts to injure the prisoners of war.

As Derek watched a new transport head off with at least fifty prisoners of war on it, he leaned against his Raptor's foot. "Well, this should show those Zags that we aren't messing around." He mused with a bit of a grin as Athrun sighed at his remark.

"One would think…" The ORB sub-commander murmured under his breath before he looked back at the ship on the ground now. "Perhaps we should meet that ship's commander now."

Derek looked back as well and smirked at Athrun. "Maybe we should." He agreed as Mark grunted once.

"Whatever…"

* * *

><p><em>Talia Gladys Bridge<em>

"Ma'am, we have some of the defenders of Russia wanting to meet with us." Lieutenant Cornelius reported as Lacus looked back at him.

"Who are they? What unit are they from?" Lacus asked.

"They're from Zero Squad. The members are ORB sub-commander Admiral Athrun Zala, USN Lieutenant Derek Lockheed, and ORB Ensign Mark Kururugi." The younger man replied as Lacus felt her eyes widen at the name she knew well.

'_Athrun?! Oh no! What will he think when he sees that the ship commander is me?!'_

Chief Petty Officer Borden noticed her tenseness right away, which made him frown a bit. _'Well, this is interesting. If she can't handle the idea of a friend knowing that she in command, then she shouldn't be here.'_ He thought before Lacus seemed to calm down a bit.

"Very well, let them in." She replied, which threw the older Coordinator for a loop. She was willing to risk being found out it seemed, which made him smirk a bit. She was definitely learning fast, although it wasn't as fast as he had hoped or would have liked.

In a few minutes, the three members were led inside the bridge. Athrun looked around, taking in the bridge crew members before his eyes landed on the form in the commander's seat. The pink hair and yellow barrette stood out, which was a shock. He stared before the name escaped him.

"_Lacus?!"_

She smiled at him. "Hello Athrun."

"W-what are you doing here?!" Athrun exclaimed as he pointed a finger at her.

At those words, Lacus looked down. "I…was drafted…" she replied, finally deciding that hiding behind the veil of being fine with everything was not the right thing to do.

Athrun stared in shock as his hand fell to his side. Lacus…had been _drafted?!_ "W-why?!"

"They needed someone to command the _Talia Gladys_ until Admiral Yamato could and can be rescued." Chief Petty Officer Borden replied as Athrun looked at him.

"And they thought _Lacus_ would be a good choice?!" Athrun shot back. "She has _no_ idea on how wars are fought, _or_ on how it can affect a person!"

Lacus looked down at his words again, feeling like she had in fact been too naïve in war and how it could affect people.

"While that may be true, she _is_ learning about that." The older Coordinator replied, making Athrun look at Lacus in shock once more. "In fact, she had a decent strategy in taking down that Zaigon ship. And while it could have been better, it worked out anyway."

Derek whistled, as a smirk crossed his face. "If she could do that with a decent strategy, this should be interesting." He mused as Athrun nodded at the lieutenant's words.

"Still, _Lacus_ as the _commander?!_ Who's idea was that?!" Athrun demanded.

"It was President Kessel's." Lacus murmured as Athrun looked back at her again.

"It was, huh? Well, while I may not agree with it, he had no choice. And perhaps it will do you some good as well." He replied as Lacus nodded meekly.

Now she was beginning to understand what it was like to be a soldier, and why those who held a higher rank did so.

Athrun had seniority over her, as did most of the crew of this ship. Hell, Derek and even _Ensign_ Kururugi held seniority over her! Well, the former more so than the latter, but the latter still also had that as well. Heck, even _President Allen_ held more seniority over her! Well, in combat anyway. That was what was different. She was a ship commander, but even Zero Squad's ship commanders had more experience than her.

She just hoped that she could prove herself to the crew of the ship as well to Zero Squad…

* * *

><p><em>Texas<em>

The 603rd and 23rd Army Group were soon in position outside one of the cities of Texas, their mission clear. They were to impersonate the Tenth Battalion of the Second Army so they could fool the Zaigon forces while the real Tenth Battalion got into position.

Nicol was playing the role of the Tenth's commanding officer, overseeing the movement of the 'Traverses' at the same time the other members played other unit members.

"I hope this works…" the Coordinator murmured under his breath before he sighed and lowered his voice so that it sounded deeper than it was before he barked out an order. "Get those tanks into position! We don't need to get caught off-guard!"

Another soldier saluted before running off to carry out the 'order'. What the Zaigon didn't know was that every line was scripted and this was the most elaborate deception since the 'Ghost Army' and its deployment in World War II.

The sounds of the 'men, tanks, and trucks' were heard by the enemy troops, which was what the new 'Ghost Army' wanted. Their emblem, a ghost, was hidden on the inside of their uniforms, but that was just fine by them. Nicol looked back discreetly before he turned and walked off in the way a commanding officer would.

But what the unit members had been briefed on was what to do if they ever got caught. They were to burn their emblem before killing themselves, which was the last resort tactic to escape getting found out. Otherwise, they were to just abandon whatever project they were working on at the time and escape.

Nicol soon reached the 'command post', which was an old building that had been bombed out by the earlier Zaigon raids. It said 'Tenth Battalion' on the front, giving it away as the location of command.

Meyrin was inside as was Lieutenant Kuzaki. "Did the beginning go off without a hitch?" Meyrin asked as Nicol removed his helmet.

"We can only hope it did. I think they bought it, but we can't be too sure. Just do your parts and I will do mine, just as the rest of the unit is." Nicol replied as the two nodded.

As he set down the helmet, the window showed the outside, where there were other unit members working hard as well.

The unit's mission was now underway…

* * *

><p><em>NRAZSOF HQ<em>

Dr. Schenberg nodded as he took into account the number of helmets that had been produced using the new coating. There were about twenty-eight of them, which was more than enough for the members of Zero Squad. If he counted right, then those members on Earth would need the helmets more than ever.

"So, can we reproduce these on a mass-production scale?" He asked as Lt. Commander Bradford nodded.

"Yes, we can. We should be able to produce more than enough to aid the Earth's defenders against the Newtype abilities they have." The Naval officer replied.

"Good. That is what I wanted to hear." The doctor replied before he looked back at another device. "And that?"

"This is the Quantum Brainwave Detector. It picks up those brainwaves of Newtypes, and it has a high success rate." The Natural explained as he picked it up and activated it. Sure enough, it began to beep as he pointed at Captain Brunnan. "Captain Brunnan here is a registered Newtype, and it is picking up his brainwaves right now. If it can pick up his, then it can pick up on Zaigon Newtype brainwaves as well."

"I see. That could be useful for infantry officers." Dr. Schenberg noted as the lt. commander set it down with a nod.

"Yes, and that is actually what it was developed for." He added as the older man nodded again.

"Good. Very good."

Then Lt. Commander Bradford asked the one question he had never hoped he would ask. "What about that new Gundam? How is it going?"

Dr. Schenberg sighed as he led the naval officer over to his own department. "We haven't had much success in finding a pilot for it. The progress on the machine itself is going much better than I expected, and we will soon be done. But the problem is the pilot. None of the Newtype pilots we have tried have been able to use it at its full potential."

Lt. Commander Bradford pursed his lips as he pondered the situation. "I see, so no one can handle it?"

"Not even Captain Brunnan." Dr. Schenberg replied.

"What about the first internationally registered Newtype, Brett Van Marshal?" The U.S. Navy officer asked as the older man looked back at him.

"Absolutely not! We _can't_ risk exposing this to the world!" Dr. Schenberg shot back before Bradford growled as well.

"So what?! None of the Newtypes here can pilot it, and he is the only candidate left!"

Dr. Schenberg growled, but knew that Bradford was right. They had to take that chance.

"Very well…get him here."

"Yes sir." Bradford replied with a salute as he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NRAZSOF HQ Hanger<em>**

It had been ten hours since the newest machine of the Earth Sphere was complete, and five since the Newtype pilot had been chosen to use it.

Brett Van Marshal gulped as he was led by armed guards into the hanger, his blue eyes alert and wary.

He could see the people of this project, this hidden project, working on new technologies, but for what, he didn't know. All that mattered was that he was here because of a new machine that needed a pilot.

Dr. Schenberg was waiting once Brett arrived. The boy gulped, realizing who he was facing right away. "D…Dr. Schenberg…" He murmured as the older man nodded.

"Indeed. But that is not why I am here, or rather, why _you_ are here. You see, we brought you here because you are a Newtype, and we have a machine that needs a Newtype pilot in order to be used effectively." Dr. Schenberg began as Brett looked around the massive hanger.

"So, why do you need me?" Brett asked as he looked back at the Natural.

"You are a powerful Newtype, and none of the Newtypes here can pilot the machine effectively for some unknown reason." The scientist explained as Brett followed the older man to where there was a machine in shadow. "This is the machine we want-no, that we _need_-you to pilot."

At Dr. Schenberg's words, the lights came on, revealing a grey and white machine with a golden V-shaped chevron and twin green eyes. "This is the RGX-001 Messiah Gundam, the first ever machine developed as a Newtype weapon."

The lines on the Messiah were a dull grey, Brett noted. But that just prompted the older man to continue. "You see, the lines on this machine glow red when the unit is powered up, which indicates the NT-D system is in effect. NT-D means Newtype Detector. The system can sense Newtypes in any battlefield and therefore take control of Newtype weapons like DRAGOONs." Dr. Schenberg continued as Brett looked back at the machine once more.

"So, I was chosen to pilot it?" He asked.

"Well, you were not really chosen for it, but more like…picked to do so." The research head explained. "You are a maturing Newtype, which means your abilities are a major part as to why the system can only handle you. The other Newtypes we recruited to pilot it were unable to do so because their abilities were at a lower level than yours."

Brett gulped, but he knew what was required of him. "So, I am to pilot the Messiah into battle, right?"

"Yes, but against the Zaigon Empire. The majority of their pilots and soldiers are Newtypes, so you may be in for some real life-or-death battles. But if your abilities are anything to go by, then we feel you can handle it." Dr. Schenberg replied as Brett walked towards the Messiah.

Of all people to pilot this machine, it had to be him! Well, he couldn't complain really. If he was needed in battle, then he might as well join in the fight. But was he really ready…?

* * *

><p><em>UN Complex<em>

The world leaders were ecstatic at the fact that they had defended Washington D.C. successfully. They had won and protected the capital of America _as one!_

At the same time though, Secretary General Willis had a frown on his face. There was no way that this could be hidden from the world, not now that the UN had put aside their pride and defended a nation's capital without asking for any favors.

"Perhaps it is time for the UN to evolve…" He murmured, making the other world leaders look back in shock and surprise.

"What?! Why?! Are we supposed to become like our predecessors?!" Prime Minister Churchill snapped.

"No. I mean, we become something more than just the United Nations. We don't just represent the nations on Earth. We also represent the Naturals _and_ Coordinators. So we should adapt to become the force that stands for _both_ groups _and_ the nations of Earth." The Secretary General replied as he faced them. "What I mean is we become more than just a group that is where the nations of Earth can settle disagreements and other issues."

"You mean, become a world government?" President Du Galle asked as the others all began to look at one another.

"Yes. But not like the Zaigon Empire, where they have one leader. While we will have one leader overall, the Secretary General of the United Nations, the rest of the members will have their representatives act as the governing body, or a Congress of sorts. But it won't be one chamber. There will be two chambers, as with most bodies of government, but each chamber will have the same amount of power. And the International Court will be the judicial branch to keep an eye on the other two. Checks and balances will be put into place to keep the balance of power between all three branches of the new world government." Secretary General Willis replied as his fellow members looked back at him again.

"Okay, so if we do this, what will happen? Will we keep our independence?" Prime Minister Wan inquired before a smirk crossed the UN leader's face.

"Yes. Just consider your nations like states." The secretary general replied as the other world leaders began to see the possibility of it working.

Now the UN leaders were interested. But President Allen had one question that everyone was wanting to know the answer to. "So, if we follow through on this, what will the new world government be named? I mean, we can't call ourselves the Earth Sphere."

Prime Minister Churchill knew what she was getting at. "She's right. If we call ourselves the Earth Sphere Government, it will be too generic, with no mention of the former United Nations." It was then that it hit him. "So…what if we call ourselves the United Earth Nations? It keeps the legacy of the UN alive while adapting to the times!"

The assembled world leaders murmured amongst themselves, liking the name already. "United Earth Nations…it seems to fit…" President Putin murmured as he nodded. "I like it."

"And the flag of the UEN can be the United Nations flag, but changed to show the reach of the new organization into space!" Prime Minister Takami exclaimed with excitement.

It was official. The United Nations had evolved into the United Earth Nations…

* * *

><p><em>NRAZOSF HQ<em>

Brett sat in the Messiah, which was now powered up and ready to launch. He was wearing a white flight suit, which had on it the Zero Squad emblem as well as the emblem of Germany's armed forces.

"_You are good to launch."_ Dr. Schenberg said as Brett nodded at the image. He had already gone through the testing with his machine and found that he was in fact the one to pilot it. So now, it was time to head out into combat and test it.

"Brett Van Marshal, Messiah Gundam, launching!" He exclaimed as the red lines flared into existence and the eyes flashed once. A roar of fire was seen and heard, the Messiah being launched into the air from the hidden hanger. Once it was out in the sunlight, Brett engaged the engines fully before flying off towards Florida, where the battles were getting more intense than expected.

If this machine worked as expected, then Florida could be freed in a matter of days…

Chapter is complete. A new ship comes in and Washington D.C. is defended successfully. Also, a new machine is launched and the UN becomes the United Earth Nations to fit the new times.

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	112. GSZ Phase 21: Florida Freed

****Chapter twenty-one is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.****

****MWSeraph: Yep! XD!****

****Mandalore the freedom: Yep! Ironic indeed! But yeah. XD!****

****Final Genesis: Well, she will learn and become a good commander as it goes on. XD!****

****reverse read: Well, I wanted to be unique and I felt it would be better than a Gundam Wing reference. It feels more my style for that. XD!****

****gameziod/KentStadfelt: Well, expect it to get good. But why the new account?****

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD!**********

* * *

><p><em>C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…<em>

_**I covered up my weakness by acting tough**_

_**(**__Shows Mark looking down with tears in his eyes before he looks up at where Zero Squad hovers overhead.__**)**_

_**But I won't flee any more**_

_**Let's fly once again into the sky**_

_**(**__UEN emblem flares, revealing Earth with the UEN symbol behind it. Zero Squad flies in with all of their machines before Wing Zero is shown, firing off its DRAGOONs before speeding into battle.__**)**_

_**I build, destroy, and build again**_

_**(**__Mark looks down at his hands before he looks back at his new unit, Zero Squad.__**)**_

_**Hundreds of times (Again and again!)**_

_**(**__The Wing is shown firing off its missiles while the Diver Abyss attacks from the ocean. The Impulse Drive appears with Wing Zero, both attacking with beam sabers.__**)**_

_**I'd grown used to loss and pain**_

_**(**__The Destiny and Gaia both fire off shots from their beam rifles while the Buster fires off a powerful blast from its long-range weapon. The Akatsuki blocks a shot with its armor while the Justice and Freedom speed in with their weapons blazing.__**)**_

_**I was acting tough so that I'd be accepted**_

_**(**__The Exia and Dynames attack, Dynames unleashing its sniper rifle while the Exia uses its blades. The Virtue defends using its GN Field while the Murasame H fires off a few missiles. The Astray D uses its shield to block a blast while the Sword Astray flies in and hacks an enemy machine to pieces.__**)**_

_**But that just made me feel empty**_

_**(**__The Messiah is shown before Brett looks up at the sky. The Raptor is shown before Derek salutes as his girlfriend appears in the background.__**)**_

_**Uh, let's go (It's time to wake up!)**_

_**(**__Mark looks up, resolve in his eyes before a new machine's optics flare.__**)**_

_**Come on, wake up! Strength is definite**_

_**(**__Heero looks back before it shows a SEED exploding. Wing Zero's eyes flare before the screens turn gold and data flows across them.__**)**_

_**Don't let destiny beat you (Fight for yourself!)**_

_**(**__Shows the Zaigon Flag before it shows the UEN Flag flapping in the breeze, refusing to give in to the wind.__**)**_

_**Stay focused (Fly again!)**_

_**(**__Mark's Astray launches before meeting up with Zero Squad in space.__**)**_

_**When you wish to become stronger**_

_**(**__Several SEEDs explode at once before the respective members look up.__**)**_

_**Your wings stop shivering and cut through darkness**_

_**(**__Shows several pulsating lights that flare to become nova before the unit members look back.__**)**_

_**I won't be afraid, with you by my side**_

_**(**__President Allen looks back at her fellow UEN members, who all smile at her in respective turns.__**)**_

_**My hand holding yours**_

_**(**__Vice-President Young's hand grabs the president's.__**)**_

_**Because you told me**_

_**That my weakness is my strength,**_

_**(**__Shows Wing Zero falling, damaged as the optics go dark. Zero Squad flies in, their resolve strong on their faces.__**)**_

_**I was able to stand up again**_

_**(**__Wing Zero stands back up, Heero shown with blood running down his face as he roars, charging back into battle.__**)**_

_**For you, I'll overcome all pain**_

_**(**__Both Wing Zero and Jaden's Gundam clash with hands locking together before Wing Zero unleashes a DRAGOON. The DRAGOON fires, which hits its mark on Jaden's machine.__**)**_

_**Let's fly once again into the sky**_

_**(**__Shows all of Zero Squad clapping hands.__**)**_

The world begins to fight back on a more level playing field, just as a new ship heads into combat with an unexpected commander at its helm. At the same time, a new machine is sent into battle, with the potential to turn things around…

And new technologies as well as a new unit, with old tactics, comes into the field as well…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tallahassee<em>**

The battle for Florida was getting fiercer and fiercer was the defenders struck from hidden areas, but with limited success. They needed more time to fight back, and soon!

But alas, it was not to be it seemed.

A Zaigon OZMS-1293 Zephyr sent DRAGOONs out of its machine, the beams fired on several Raptors, damaging them while one blew up. It seemed that the enemy would wipe out the first squadrons of the First and Second Battalions, but then a surprise came in the form of a new machine.

A Zaigon pilot looked back in shock as he sensed something, only to see the new machine coming in full force. It was obvious the pilot was a Newtype, but the machine was unknown. Red lines glowed along the chest, arms, legs, and back as well as the sides, and twin green optics flared before the new machine came to a halt.

The Zaigon Pilot looked at the machine, seeming to size it up. "A new model?" He asked, as he did not recognize the machine itself, but knew from its head and body type it was a Gundam-type Machine. All Zaigon pilots were told to be weary of Gundam-type Mobile Suits, knowing that according to intel, they were among the best machines the Earth Forces could muster against them, and many machines of this type had been piloted by Earth Newtypes.

'_I must be cautious._' He thought to himself as he redirected his DRAGOON units towards the unknown. "Let's see how well you operate, Gundam."

In the Messiah's cockpit, Brett narrowed his blue eyes as he saw the incoming DRAGOONs. "Okay, Gundam…let's see what you can do!" He shouted as the NT-D system took effect, flaring into activation at once. Almost at once, Brett's brainwaves were amplified, allowing him to take control of the DRAGOONs as his brainwaves overrode the enemy's controlling frequency with his own brainwaves.

The eyes of the Zaigon pilot widened as he recoiled in shock. He had lost his connection with his funnels, while simultaneously he began to feel the presence of the pilot of the Gundam-type machine, and overrode his control of the DRAGOON's - something which should of been impossilbe

His funnels were then aimed at his machine, as Brett smirked in his cockpit of the Messiah. "Let's see how you like it!" He screamed as the DRAGOONs fired on the enemy machine. While the front and sides were blocked, a DRAGOON behind the enemy machine was able to destroy it with ease now.

As soon as the enemy machine was blown up, the DRAGOONs also blew up, but that was fine with Brett. But at the same time, Brett felt sick to his stomach at the fact he had killed someone. Of course, he pushed it aside for the moment, because he was in a battle now, so he couldn't afford to lose focus this time around.

"Just focus Brett. You can feel sick after the battle…" He murmured as he faced the oncoming enemy force…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Texas<em>**

The 603rd and 23rd Army Group moved into action as they began to set up a fake army camp, complete with dummy tanks and other inflatables. At the same time, the units played the roles of army officers of the Tenth Battalion. To make things even more realistic, they played the soundtracks that had been created by Meyrin and a few others while using small fans to make it look like the dummies were moving around.

Nicol looked back as he observed the unit in action. _'So, this is the power of the 'Ghost Army'…'_ He mused before he turned back and watched as one of the unit's hidden Traverses moved into position for defense.

Like any other army unit, the 'Ghost Army' had real vehicles and tanks, of which included the Traverse units, but they were to not engage in combat if they could help it. Their main mission was to deceive the enemy, no matter what came their way.

As the Coordinator from Zero Squad looked back again, he saw one of the unit soldiers running towards him and almost at once, Nicol fell into his role as the Tenth's commanding officer.

"What is it, soldier?" Nicol asked in as an authoritative tone as he could, his voice deeper than it usually was.

"We have the tanks in position." The soldier reported as Nicol nodded.

"Good. Be sure to move that last batch of Traverses into position before we settle down for the night." Nicol replied as the soldier saluted.

"Yes, sir!"

Nicol smirked as the soldier ran off. This was more fun than he had thought, even if it was during a war.

The smirk faded though before he looked back at the unit working again. This _had_ to work! If it didn't…then the war effort would take far longer than expected.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Florida<em>**

Brett growled as he fired off the beam magnum, which hit a Schwert unit in the back before the enemy unit blew up in a fireball.

"How can Florida be freed if there isn't any help from Zero Squad?!" He growled before he turned around and fired off a beam shot from the beam rifle, which a Zaigon machine dodged.

They needed help, even with his skills as a Newtype!

Growling, Brett reached over and held his hand over the SOS signal release for a few seconds before he made up his mind. Pressing down, he hoped that this would work. If he called on Zero Squad to help free Florida, then things could perhaps turn around for them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Washington D.C.<em>**

Heero and Lunamaria looked back as their machines began to beep. Looking at the consoles, they each saw that it was an SOS signal coming from a new machine…in Florida.

Both looked at each other and nodded before taking off for the state.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ORB<em>**

Flay and Commander La Flaga also took off, leaving behind a defended ORB.

The other members of Zero Squad soon had taken off and were gathering in Florida save for one of them, whom was in the UEN complex where she was needed for the time being.

Now the Zaigon were in for a real shock…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Florida<em>**

Brett was looking around for any sign of a relief in the Zaigon attackers when he dodged a beam shot from one of the Zaigon machines. He blocked another with his shield, growling as he did so.

At that moment, Brett found himself staring down the barrel of a Zaigon pilot's beam rifle, and he was up against a building, unable to escape.

He was sure that his life was going to end when a beam shot through the barrel of the beam rifle, blowing it up and allowing Brett to live another day. He looked up, only to see one of Wing Zero's DRAGOONs hovering not too far away from where the shot had come from.

Behind Wing Zero were the other members of Zero Squad, which made Brett smile a bit. It appeared that his plan had worked after all.

Lunamaria opened fire with the beam rifle of the Impulse Drive, just as Akira flew down and opened fire with the Hellfire mini-missiles. The beam shot and mini-warheads hit their targets dead-on, blowing up the enemy machines with ease due to hitting them in the backs and engines.

The Buster opened fire as well, the Gaia flying down low and slashing hard with a beam saber. The twin moves took out three enemy machines, but one blocked a shot from the Diver Abyss. That did little to spare the pilot however, as the Virtue opened fire with the GN Bazooka, wiping out the shield and as such, the enemy machine as well.

Not that far off, the Exia was covered by the Dynames while Chris and Liz attacked a trio of enemy units. Chris used the GN Blades to pierce the shields while Liz sniped them off. The Akatsuki took a blast directly to the chest, but the 'Yata no Kagami' armor kicked in, giving Cagalli an edge that reflected the beam back at the enemy unit that had fired it. While the Zaigon pilot was able to avoid it, his partner was not so lucky, the beam piercing the other machine's chest and engines, causing it to blow up due to the loss of the reactor's controlled flow.

The Astray D also attacked, Mu unleashing his DRAGOONs on the enemy machines around him. "Let's see how you like this!" Mu screamed as he opened fire at once. While a few units were able to escape harm, others were not so lucky, and a few enemy units even lost limbs.

Heero flew down and unleashed his DRAGOONs before taking out the beam rifle and opening fire on any Zaigon machines near his. While a few units did get hit, others managed to escape harm and damage.

At the same time, another beam shot lanced out, but when Brett looked back, he was shocked to see the Destiny with a whole unit behind it. Shinn roared as he opened fire with the large cannon on his machine's back. The blast lanced out, and while it was predictable, the unit with him opened fire, taking out those units that had dodged the beam.

Shinn looked back as the others began to join him. A Raptor flew down low and opened fire with missiles, before pulling a high-G transformation into its MS form. Derek smirked as he looked back as well. Athrun and Mark flew down as well, the Justice using its leg-mounted beam sabers as Mark used his Astray's twin swords to slice two units in half. Both machines hovered there, the two Zaigon machines blowing up and leaving nothing behind.

As Brett looked over, he smiled at the sight of the unit before him.

"_Unidentified machine, state your name and allegiance. Otherwise, we will open fire and use deadly force."_ Heero said over the com-line as Brett opened it at once.

"Brett Van Marshal, pilot of the Messiah Gundam and allied to Earth." Brett replied at once as Heero looked him over from the camera image.

It was definitely President Van Marshal's son, he noted as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"_Were you the one who called us here?"_ The unit leader asked.

"I was. I can't free Florida on my own, even with the help of the defenders here." Brett replied.

"_You need our help?"_ Heero asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"_Consider it given!"_ Derek replied from his Raptor. _"These Zags need to learn that Earth is not theirs for the taking anyway."_

The Raptor pilot opened fire with his machine's rifle and hit an enemy unit in the side. While the machine did not blow up, it was damaged badly.

Brett then turned around and fired as well, his machine's NT-D system kicking in as more of those DRAGOONs were sent his way. Almost at once, the bits were taken control of by the Messiah's systems and control was transferred to Brett instantly.

Then, taking advantage of the newly acquired DRAGOONs, the Natural aimed them at the enemy units as they began to attack with even more force. He ordered the DRAGOONs to fire at the Zaigon machines, which they did at once.

Several Zaigon units were hit and blew up while others escaped with some or no damage to their forms. Brett then had the DRAGOONs aim at a Zaigon machine that had snuck up on Athrun and fired. Athrun looked back, only to see a Zaigon machine behind him lose its head.

"_Thanks."_ He called over the com-line.

Brett smirked before he felt this tingling down his spine, like a sudden feeling of dread which filled him. He looked for the source, which caused him to shiver. A large crimson red colored ship soaring in the distance, and launching from its hangar bay emerged a Demonic-looking Mobile Suits - with all of the markings of a Gundam.

Athrun growled as Derek snarled. _"The Devil of Pylos…"_ Athrun muttered.

A gulp escaped the newest MS pilot. "Who?"

"_A powerful Newtype. He is so skilled that even Heero had trouble against him."_ Athrun growled as Brett shivered. _"Only Derek was able to match him in skill."_

"_Yeah, and believe me, he was much tougher than I expected."_ Derek added as he looked back as well.

Brett gulped again as he saw the demonic M.S approaching "Is that him?" He asked.

Athrun nodded. _"Yeah, that's him. Be careful."_

Brett nodded as he watched the new machine reach him. _'I hope I can handle him…'_

Jaden held the controls of the Lucifer Gundam as he flew towards the Florida Battle zone. As he had expected, the battle wasn't going as his superiors had wished, after the failure at what happened in Washington and the death of Grand Admiral Korr, Zaigon forces in the area are beginning to falter. Thankfully however back-up plans had already been set up, as Zaigon forces in Florida were already evacuating to the south - towards Cuba. They had already overrun the defenses of the island nation, making it a perfect fallback point for the Florida invasion force.

'_We should of focused our efforts on Cuba to begin with,_' He thought to himself, '_We were not ready for an attack on the American homeland yet._'

Suddenly, he felt a familiar tingle down his spine as he looked at his sensors, and smirked a bit as he recognized as the machines of Zero Squad, as he noticed the Raptor from before, as well as the Wing Zero. However the third machine he did not recognize, a red and white Gundam-type machine - and he could feel a rather strong Newtype presence emanating from it - with DRAGOON units belonging to a Zaigon machine orbiting around it.

Jaden frowned a bit as he saw this, '_It can override DRAGOON use?_' He thought before he smirked a bit '_An Anti-Newtype Gundam... cleaver, but not enough._' "Lucy, keep ready to switch the DRAGOON's to Auto control." He said, "And warm up the Psycommu System... we might need it."

"_Yes sir,_" Lucy said on the Lucifer's comm before the Gundam sped forwards towards the four machines. He raised his beam rifle and fired a series of shots at the foursome, forcing them to scatter.

Brett gasped as he ordered his DRAGOONs to open fire on the new machine. However Jaden just twirled the Lucifer around the blasts, weaving through the beams with perfect ease seeing through the cheap attack pattern Brett was forming against him. However Brett did not let up his assault, as the natural growled and fired his DRAGOON's again. However once again Jaden avoided them as he raised his Shoulder binders, and fired off the DRAGOON's without deploying them, the green beams arcing forward as they intercepted and destroyed Brett's DRAGOON's.

Brett growled as Jaden fully deployed his own DRAGOONs and opened fire at the Messaiah, but he relied on his Newtype senses and dodged the beams while firing at the same time. Jaden simply watched as his DRAGOON's fought with the Messiah, somewhat amused. He held the potential to be a good Newtype, but there was a critical flaw that Brett had that Jaden did not - which he intended to exploit as he drew out his beam sabber and sped forward.

In return, Brett activated the Messiah's beam saber as he moved to meet him as their beams clashed with one another, entering a battle of dominance. However suddenly Jaden kicked Brett's machine in the torso, knocking it out of balance before he spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick, sending the Messiah falling towards the ground, Bretty crying out as he fell.

'_He has potential, but has no skills._' Jaden thought, '_Is the Earth Forces getting so desperate to send children to fight their wars?_'

Brett managed to avoid hitting the ground as the Messiah Gundam entered into a hover, however Brett was panting, looking at the enemy machine as it recalled its DRAGOON's, staring back at him as though it were mocking him. '_What... what he hell is this guy?_' He thought, '_He's better than I thought... I don't think he's even trying to beat me!_'

The enemy machine - the Lucifer Gundam - was far superior than anything the people of earth had in their arsenal, even for ZERO Squad. Even the Messiah Gundam, their latest machine even with its sheer power factored into it, wasn't defeating this machine. And it was not just the Gundam, but the pilot was highly skilled as well, likely with many years of experience under his belt. However Brett knew that Sheer power did not always secure a victory, that was what made ZERO Squad so formidable during their participation in the battles during the war. Adaptability was what made ZERO Squad a real threat, and even the Messiah Gundam could do that.

Brett smirked as he drew out the Gatling gun of his machine, and fired at the Lucifer Gundam. However Jaden simply raised his Shield Binders to block the attacks - their anti-beam coating holding against the strikes as he activated his DRAGOON's once again which sped forward along with Jaden, weaving through the attacks, moving towards the Messiah. However Brett was counting on that, as the Lucifer and DRAGOONs came closer, he activated his machine's secret weapon once again, as the NT-D system activated, the red lines of the machine activating as waves of energy shot out, taking control of the Lucifer's controls.

However, when he felt himself loose control of the Funnels, he simply smirked "I told Heero this already," He said, "I won't be defeated by some cheap TRICKS! LUCY!" Suddenly, the eyes of the Lucifer Gundam switched from emerald green, to crimson red as a red glow emanated from around the torso segment of the Gundam. The DRAGOON's which were about to attack their original owner suddenly stopped... and redirected themselves towards the Messiah Gundam.

"W-What?" Brett shouted in shock, as he suddenly lost all control of the DRAGOON's as an equally powerful mind ripped them out of his controls, and began firing at him as he quickly began dodging the attakcs.

In his mind, he could hear a deep chuckling '_It will take more than cheap tricks to defeat me, boy._' The voice said as Brett's eyes widened. Was that the pilot of the Lucifer? '_You think you are the only ones to develop Newtype Enhancing and Negating technology? Zaigon has had it long before you have. The Psycommu System and Psycho Frame network on my Gundam was designed to enhance my abilities... and to ensure I, and only I, can control it._'

Jaden opened fire with his Funnels once again, arcing towards Zero Squad. Derek flew in, weaving through the beams with Heero following suit, flying up and opening fire with his beam rifle. However Jaden's senses flared as he dodged it just as he rose his shield binders to block a shot from Derek's Musket beam rifle. The Strike Raven came up behind him with its Railguns, only for Jaden to dodge between the blasts. The Astray D then unleashed its own wave of DRAGOON Funnels, firing at the Zaigon Ace, but dodged them with ease.

"_What the hell?_" Derek shouted, "_Its like he's suddenly flying even better now!_"

Jaden smirked a bit, as he continued to weave through the attacks "This is the power of a true Newtype," he said, "A being who has let go of the shackles of Gravity. Mass attacks will not work on me!" He then spun his DRAGOON's around his machine, as he opened fire on all sides in all directions. Heero saw this and was able to react quick enough to avoid damage, however even though the others Newtype abilities warned them, they could not avoid all of his trikes as the Strike Raven was hit in the left shoulder, Mu's machine lost its right foot, and Derek's Raptor lost its Musket Rifle along with one of its hands.

Brett however was not as fortunate as the others, as Jaden's mass attack struck the Messiah down. However his attacks simply struck its left arm and right leg, blasting the arm off but heavily damaging the leg, but another salvo of beams blasted off its head. With the damage it sustained, it was forced to move to safety away from Jaden.

Jaden looked at what his latest attack accomplished with a bit of approval. He had managed to damage most of the ZERO Squadron machines - save for the Wing Zero - and removed the Messiah Gundam out of action. Not wasting a moment however, he brought out his Rocket Launcher and fired at the closet machine - the Raptor. Derek gulped before pulling that high-g transformation move to escape harm. The rocket missed him, but it was now heading for Wing Zero, but Heero was ready now. He pulled out his beam saber and slashed the rocket in half before the halves exploded, leaving Wing Zero unharmed.

Heero looked back as he saw the Lucifer Gundam speed towards him, a beam saber drawn out. He flipped Wing Zero over the omciming machine and flew down towards the rear of the Ace's unit. Jaden's senses detected the attack as he rose his saber to block, however the Wing Zero kicked him in the face, causing Jaden to grunt a bit as he was sent flying back, but his thrusters kicked in immediately which brought the Lucifer to a quick halt.

'_He's getting better, that's for sure._' Jaden thought, as he smirked once more. '_Far from perfected yet, but..._'

Wing Zero's eyes flared before Heero growled as well. "He's skilled, and now it is clear as to just _how_ skilled he is." He said, "If he can handle five of us at once without taking any major damage, then he is a real threat…"

The unit commander growled as the screens flared briefly. Then, he heard that 'voice' he knew all too well. _Adaption is key._ "I know Zero, and now I know what to expect from him." Heero replied as Wing Zero's eyes flared once more. "Let's show him what we are truly capable of!"

He then engaged Wing Zero's engines and flew at the Zaigon ace once more. Heero pulled the beam rifle before he opened fire with it. Jaden just dodged the shots, but that was what Heero had been counting on. Using the Veda-encrypted channel for communications, he called out to Derek. "Lieutenant Lockheed. I need you to sense his moves and tell me what to do to counter."

Derek replied at once. _"You got it, sir. He's trying to rely on that launcher of his. Get ready!"_

"Roger that." Heero replied as he got his shield ready. Relying on the Zero System to learn the enemy's tactics, the unit commander flew at the Zaigon pilot at full speed.

However, what Derek was not counting on was that while he could not hear their transmittions on the Comm, he could sense their emotions and feelings, as he could feel Derek's presence as well thanks to the Psycommu and Psycho Frame. '_Relying on a Newtype for guidance... cleaver move, Berserker._' He thought as he readied his Launcher, '_But there is one flaw with that plan..._' He fired his launcher, and Heero raised his shield to defend... only for the missile to fly past him, and head straight towards the Raptor.

"_SHIT!_" Derek shouted as he was forced to move out of the way, "_What the-GAH!_" The Lucifer Gundam suddenly appeared before the Raptor, as it delivered a sharp kick into the machine's midsection.

"_No backseat Drivers,_" Jaden said, "_This fight is between me and Heero, you can't help him._" He then raised his Beam Saber to cleave the machine in half.

"NO!" Heero shouted as he flew at the enemy Gundam and slammed into the machine the way a soldier tackling an enemy would, Jaden missing his strike as a result. However Jaden's machine then kicked Wing Zero off of it and Heero righted his machine. Now Heero was pissed! "_NO ONE_ threatens a member of my unit like that!" He snarled as he faced Jaden's machine once more.

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he growled "_In war, people inevitably die, Heero Yuei._" He said. "_Attempting to rely on his Newtype powers - while clever - is a false move to begin with. As I just demonstrated, if he had of been killed... you would be defenseless._"

Heero bit his tongue in an effort to keep himself from snapping back in anger. He didn't need to give away just how angry he was, lest the Zero System take control of him. Even with the new system, there was still that slight chance of him going crazy due to the system itself. If he let his emotions get the better of him, then that balance would be broken. While he was able to let out his emotions now, if he got _too_ riled up, then the Zero System would make him go berserk once more.

"You think I don't know that?!" Heero shot back "Zero Squad members help each other out, no matter what the odds! That is how we work!"

Jaden simply huffed, the Lucifer's head turning away from the Wing Zero "You are growing to dependent on the powers of those around you," he said. "If you wish to defeat me, you must use your own power - not those of your comrades, but _your _own power."

The unit commander growled as he faced the enemy Gundam. "Why do you want Earth's resources?!" He demanded "And where is Kira?! What did you want with him?!" He aimed the beam rifle he was using. "Sure, we heard your leader say why, but I want to hear it from you!"

"_Because our world is dying, Heero Yuei._" Jaden shot back, "_Even with all of our strides, our world still dies from its lack of ability of self-sufficiency. Your governments are not as clean and innocent as you make them out to be: Because of them, Mars has suffered in far more ways than the people of Earth ever have. The resources Earth can provide is the one thing which can save Mars and its people. We must take what we need to survive._"

Heero growled. "So, it's survival of the fittest then?!" He shouted back as he fired the beam rifle, however Jaden just batted it away with his shields.

"_In a matter of speaking, yes._" He said, "_A Coordinator from Zaigon is superior to one from Earth. As are Naturals compared to yours - who's skills match if not surpass Earth Coordinators in themselves. However the true difference lies here, Berserker: We of Mars do not see Naturals, Coordinators or even Newtypes. We only see humanity - we only see Zaigon. In the Mars Sphere, we had to unite or die, putting aside all things which would have us meaninglessly divided in order to survive._"

"_Earth needs to pay the price, Berserker._" He continued, "_It is because of them the Mars Colonization Plan was abandoned, leaving our forefathers to fend for themselves on that world, leaving us to die. However... we are not the Monsters you may try to make us out to be. We just need your resources, and the punishment of those responsible for our suffering. Most of Zaigon are not interested in the mass genocides you may think we'd attempt._"

Heero growled, but he realized that the enemy had to have a point. They had not attacked civilians, and all they wanted were resources. And they were not taking more than they needed, but that last one he was not so sure of. Sure, it came from the enemy's mouth, but still. He growled again. He wanted to believe that they wanted only some of Earth's resources, but he wasn't sure if he should trust the enemy's word on it. He prepared to fire again, but he found he could not fire right away.

"_You and those like you are too idealistic for your own good._" Jaden continued, "_No one can be truly understanding of everyone - even between Newtypes. Everyone will have differing points of view, with their own sets of morals and values. Humans have always fought one another, and will continue to do so, for war and conflict are something which must always exist._"

Heero came to a hover for a moment. "I know that." He said, "We all know that. War can never be stopped, it is inevitable. But the number of wars can be brought down, even if it is only to an extent."

"_And how do you suppose you do that?_" His opponent countered. "_Through international mediation and other methods? Through the United Nations? They claim to be united, but when it comes down to a truly important decision, people only will look after themselves and their own interests. Why do you think the U.N Failed in the first place? They did NOTHING, and it took the revival of the U.N for them to take any form of action during the second Bloody Valentine war. How long do you think it will take until the U.N becomes exactly the same it was before its reorganization? Years? Decades? Centuries if your lucky?_"

Jaden just dodged with ease. Heero didn't let up though as he fired again and again. This time, Jaden fired off a rocket at Heero again, but the Berserker of JOSH-A was ready as he kicked the enemy Gundam's launcher, sending the warhead flying away from him and his unit. As the two ace pilots clashed again, Heero was more than aware that his unit was watching him. Every one of them was beside him in this fight, and he wanted the enemy to know that. He flared Wing Zero's engines and backed off before he let his actions speak for him. He pulled the twin beam sabers before flying at Jaden's machine. Jaden pulled his beam sabers as well and flew at Wing Zero once more.

Jaden slashed at Wing Zero's engines, but Wing Zero's eyes flared before the machine moved down to avoid the slash, something Heero became aware of when he felt the sudden loss of power in the engines. The engines began to reach full power once more, which prompted Heero to fly upwards and slash at the same time, but Jaden simply intercepted it with his own.

Suddenly, Heero heard his lock-on alarm blare as he was targeted. Swearing, he backed away from Jaden and his machine, only to be missed by a beam shot from a machine that was coming in from Jaden's ship, soon followed by several others. Each one was bearing a strong resemblence too the Lucifer Gundam, if not slightly different, not being Gundam-type M.S.

"_You do well against fighting me, Heero._" Jaden said, "_However, let's see how you and your team fair against the Demons._"

_'These units…they have to be his unit!'_ Heero thought before he opened communications with his squadron.

"All Zero Squad members! The Devil of Pylos has called in his unit. This is a real fight now! All of your training will determine whether we make it or not. I don't expect any victory from this, but if we all make it out alive, then that is a victory in itself. Don't hold back. Our home is on the line. Victory or defeat, we have to free Florida from these guys! That is our mission, and that is what we need to do! Is that understood?!" Heero called over the com-line.

"_Yes, sir!"_ The unit replied as the battle began to rage once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UEN Complex<em>**

The UEN leaders looked on as the battle of Florida progressed. The ground troops were already making their way in deeper into Florida, gaining ground while the aces of the Zaigon Empire were engaged by Zero Squad.

President Allen watched as she clenched her fists at her sides. The battles were getting closer to the sea, which was what she had been hoping for.

'_Please guys…drive these guys back…'_ She thought as she looked at the monitors before them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NRAZSOF HQ<em>**

The new helmets were soon lined up and packaged to hand out to the fighters of Zero Squad as well as the other units engaging the enemy on many fronts.

As Dr. Schenberg looked on, the last helmet was put into its box and sealed. This was the secret weapon they needed to pull off more victories than ever.

"All the helmets have been packed and sealed." A sergeant reported as the doctor looked back at him and nodded.

"Good. Once they free Florida, we can hand them off to the units in need of them." The older man replied before the soldier saluted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Battle zone<em>**

Heero narrowed his eyes as he saw the enemy's elite unit reaching them, ready to engage. Pulling back a ways, the admiral could now see that there were about twenty elite units, the same number as Zero Squad. However only three of them were fighting Flay, Mu, and Derek, while Heero continued to fight against Jaden.

"_My team has been dying too fight with yours, Heero._" Jaden said, "_They've been wondering who is better, ZERO Squad, or themselves... let's find out, shall we?_"

Heero growled at the numbers. While the two units were matched in terms of numbers, it was the skill gap that was the deciding factor. And these guys were far more skilled than Zero Squad…"We will come out on top!" Heero countered as he got ready to fight. Wing Zero pulled its beam rifle while holding a beam saber in its other hand.

"_You may, yet you may not._" Jaden countered, "_A battle is not decided by numbers alone, as skill and tactics must be used as well._"

Heero snarled to himself. '_He's_ right.' He thought '_But…war is all about deception…'_ He looked back at his unit. A plan began to form in his mind before he got an idea. Connecting their machines via the Veda-encrypted channels, he sent the members of his unit the plan as he typed it out.

The unit members all knew what to do as soon as Heero closed the line and flew off. The Demons were about to persue, but they stopped when Jaden rose his hand "_No, don't go after them._" He said, "_They're luring us to an Ambush, I don't need to be a Newtype to know that. Besides..._" A small beeping was heard from the Comm, and Jaden smiled a bit "_We've already won._"

Heero turned his head back, his eyes wide in surprise "What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Jaden chuckled "_Did you really think our fight was to keep our hold on Florida?_" He asked, "_I knew an invasion of the United States so early was doomed to fail to begin with. Which is why my forces had taken advantage of this situation, and captured Cuba and the surrounding Caribbean Islands while the rest of the U.N was so focused __on defending the American homeland. This fight was meerly to delay you, ZERO Squad... so that all of our forces in California could evacuate to Cuba... to live to fight another day. A war is not always decided by victories, Berserker... the ultimate goal in war... is to survive._"

The Lucifer Gundam turned around "_So __this counts as a victory to us, Heero._" He said, "_For our army has survived this battle. You can have your precious state back, Berserker. We have other fronts to worry about._" And with that the Lucifer Gundam, and the rest of the Demon's retreated back to their capital ship.

Heero scanned the area... and cursed as he realized Jaden was correct. He and ZERO Squad had been so focused on the Devil and his Demons, they had completley neglected the rest of the Zaigon forces, as they had all fallen back to their ships, and were retreating south. They had regained Florida... but had lost Cuba.

"Damnit!" Heero shouted as he slammed against the controls "How could I of missed that?"

* * *

><p><em>The battle of Florida ended with the Zaigon invaders leaving and the defenders victorious. The shelters were opened and the civilians let out, but the fight to free Mexico was going to be harder than expected…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>UEN Complex<em>**

"Florida is freed?!" President Allen exclaimed as Vice-President Young nodded.

"_Yes, which was confirmed by Zero Squad as well as the governor of_ Florida." Young said, "_Unfortunitally though, the Zaigon had taken Cuba by surprise. THe entire battle between ZERO Squad and the Devil's team was to give their Florida forces a chance to fall back to Cuba. While they've left the states... they've reinforces their possitions at Mexico and Cuba with the forces that retreated._"

The President let out a long sigh, before she nodded "Alright... I want the navy to set up around Florida's borders and waters to defend against another potential invasion. And any allies around are to help as well." President Allen ordered as the vice-president saluted before the line went dead.

The UEN Members looked at one another before the Secretary General spoke. "While Florida may have been freed, it is going to be a harder time with freeing Mexico and Cuba." He mused as Prime Minister Warson looked down.

"Yeah…" He murmured as Secretary General Willis looked back at him.

"We will free the nation, just don't expect it to be easy." The younger man replied as the prime minister looked back as well.

"Okay…" Warson replied with a weak grin.

* * *

><p><em>The United States invasion was called off by the Zaigon, and they retreated to Mexico and Cuba, but things were getting a bit hot there as well…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arizona<em>**

**_Near the border_**

General Patton smirked as he saw the drones in service once more. They flew overhead and into Mexico while the Third Battalion watched on the monitors.

"We have visual contact with the enemy forces across the border." A soldier confirmed as Patton grinned even more.

"Good. Now, let's see what these guys are up to…" He mused as the images of the enemy came up.

From what he could see, there were far more Zaigon Forces along the border than he had expected. Far more Tanks and Mobile Suits arranged into defensive positions. "Where the hell did they come from?" He asked.

"Sir, Florida was taken back not to long ago," The soldier said, "However all of the Zaigon Forces there were able to retreat back to Cuba, while other forces have arrived at Mexico to reinforce their defenses. Our estimated troop strength now is at about five divisions worth of soldiers, and that's not even including all of the Mobile Suits in the area. They've dug in for defense with anti-tank and mobile suit emplacement."

Patton narrowed his eyes even more. This was not good. In terms of firepower and troops, he had a slightly larger advantage in that area, but it didn't matter much in this senario since the gap between numbers was not that large. And bombing Mexico's cities, towns, and forests wasn't much of an option. So that meant he and his troops would have to do an old-fashioned ambush scenario somehow. Looking back over his options once more, General Patton realized that an ambush wouldn't work in his favor either. Rather, it would work in favor of the _enemy_ instead.

Patton growled before he recalled something his ancestor had once done. _'My ancestor in World War II didn't stop moving once he got going. Staying on the move is the best defense and offense. We gain more ground, we can lessen the ground the enemy holds.'_ He realized as he looked down and considered it. Armored warfare was about employing tactics and strategies in the best manner given the equipment and armor one had, and he had a few divisions with Traverses as well as the famed CT-88s, so he had an idea of what he wanted to do.

"Alright troops. We head into Mexico and begin to engage the enemy. _But_, once we get going, we cannot stop for _any_ reason! There is no reason to worry about fuel for our machines, so all we need to worry about is supplies. Unless we are close to running out of supplies, we can't stop. Moving is our best bet of remaining safe. This is not a simple kiddy training exercise. This is the real deal. So if you don't like it, then tough luck. War is hell, and it will always beat down your asses. But you have to tough it out and carry out your duties to your nation. If any of you want to quit, then be my guests. But remember, you will be seen as cowardly wimps upon your return home, no-good deserters. Remember, this is the real deal. So if you value your lives, and your home, then you will do your part." The general said as his troops all looked at him, including the drone operator. "Never back down when the enemy is taking shots at you. Take those Zags down with you and give them hell! Show them that fucking with Earth is wrong and that we won't take it lying down! _That_ is what they need to learn! Now, let's move out!"

The unit grinned as the Traverses moved out with the CT-88s in tow. The troops rode on the tanks while riding along in the vehicles the unit had in their possession as well.

The liberation of Mexico was finally at hand, and they were going to not hold back any longer!

General Patton smirked as he saw the border getting closer with each passing mile. It was now time to drive the enemy off of Earth for good!

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. The Zaigon leave Florida and retreat to Cuba and Mexico, but the battle for Mexico is about to begin.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


	113. GSZ Phase 22: Attack on Mexico!

****Chapter twenty-two is up. Note: I do not own, Chris, Liz, or Johanna Dante, Ian, Saul, or Diana Kessel, John Alaric, the 11th Fleet, or the machines listed for the remaining members of the Le Creuset team as they are Akatsuki_Leader13's and are used with his permission as such. I also do not own the Zaigon Empire, as they are property of 117Jorn. Nor do I own Martin Nightengale, as he is Meteorthunder3's OC. The name Nexus Federation, Derek Lockheed, 'Jedi' Elcaire, Kayla, and her father**** and the idea for Nexus Federation being a superpower are property of MWSeraph. I only own Tao White, Akira Nishikama, Nisha and Taikyu Itsuno, President Marie Hilson, NASA/NAZAFT, the Presidential Murasame, the Raptor and Dax, the Diver, Wing, Traverse and Z.A.M. Gundams, and the colony of New Juneau.****

****MWSeraph: Well, you will see soon enough. XD!****

****KentStadfelt: That stinks. Well, glad you like it! XD!****

****Final Genesis: Expect it soon.****

****reverse read: I will try to make it that long, but I can't guarantee it. But keep reading! XD!****

****Mandalore the freedom: Glad you could review again. And that is to be expected. XD!****

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Note to all readers: I am going to ask those who have a account to sign in to leave a review in order to know who is leaving it, or at least to put their account name on the review so I know who is sending it. If you want to sign in to leave a review, then feel free to do so. But if not, then at least put your account name at the top so I can see who you are. If you do not have an account, the feel free to leave a review anyway. Just no outright hatred of the story please****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************.**********

**********Also, I want to know what I should write after this arc and the Wing/SEED crossover arc. There's a poll up on my profile, so be sure to vote on what should be next! XD!**********

**********Again, I am sorry for the two-week delay you guys. But it should end soon. I just don't know when it will. Hang in there until then.**********

* * *

><p><em>C.E. 74- a year has passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, which was ended by none other than the United Nations, reformed during the wartime state of the world. LOGOs has been dismantled by the United Nations with the aide of the world countries affected by the group. In addition, a new generation of war heroes and leaders has come forth to form the world's last line of defense for peace…Zero Squad…<em>

_**I covered up my weakness by acting tough**_

_**(**__Shows Mark looking down with tears in his eyes before he looks up at where Zero Squad hovers overhead.__**)**_

_**But I won't flee any more**_

_**Let's fly once again into the sky**_

_**(**__UEN emblem flares, revealing Earth with the UEN symbol behind it. Zero Squad flies in with all of their machines before Wing Zero is shown, firing off its DRAGOONs before speeding into battle.__**)**_

_**I build, destroy, and build again**_

_**(**__Mark looks down at his hands before he looks back at his new unit, Zero Squad.__**)**_

_**Hundreds of times (Again and again!)**_

_**(**__The Wing is shown firing off its missiles while the Diver Abyss attacks from the ocean. The Impulse Drive appears with Wing Zero, both attacking with beam sabers.__**)**_

_**I'd grown used to loss and pain**_

_**(**__The Destiny and Gaia both fire off shots from their beam rifles while the Buster fires off a powerful blast from its long-range weapon. The Akatsuki blocks a shot with its armor while the Justice and Freedom speed in with their weapons blazing.__**)**_

_**I was acting tough so that I'd be accepted**_

_**(**__The Exia and Dynames attack, Dynames unleashing its sniper rifle while the Exia uses its blades. The Virtue defends using its GN Field while the Murasame H fires off a few missiles. The Astray D uses its shield to block a blast while the Sword Astray flies in and hacks an enemy machine to pieces.__**)**_

_**But that just made me feel empty**_

_**(**__The Unicorn is shown before Brett looks up at the sky. The Raptor is shown before Derek salutes as his girlfriend appears in the background.__**)**_

_**Uh, let's go (It's time to wake up!)**_

_**(**__Mark looks up, resolve in his eyes before a new machine's optics flare.__**)**_

_**Come on, wake up! Strength is definite**_

_**(**__Heero looks back before it shows a SEED exploding. Wing Zero's eyes flare before the screens turn gold and data flows across them.__**)**_

_**Don't let destiny beat you (Fight for yourself!)**_

_**(**__Shows the Zaigon Flag before it shows the UEN Flag flapping in the breeze, refusing to give in to the wind.__**)**_

_**Stay focused (Fly again!)**_

_**(**__Mark's Astray launches before meeting up with Zero Squad in space.__**)**_

_**When you wish to become stronger**_

_**(**__Several SEEDs explode at once before the respective members look up.__**)**_

_**Your wings stop shivering and cut through darkness**_

_**(**__Shows several pulsating lights that flare to become nova before the unit members look back.__**)**_

_**I won't be afraid, with you by my side**_

_**(**__President Allen looks back at her fellow UEN members, who all smile at her in respective turns.__**)**_

_**My hand holding yours**_

_**(**__Vice-President Young's hand grabs the president's.__**)**_

_**Because you told me**_

_**That my weakness is my strength,**_

_**(**__Shows Wing Zero falling, damaged as the optics go dark. Zero Squad flies in, their resolve strong on their faces.__**)**_

_**I was able to stand up again**_

_**(**__Wing Zero stands back up, Heero shown with blood running down his face as he roars, charging back into battle.__**)**_

_**For you, I'll overcome all pain**_

_**(**__Both Wing Zero and Jaden's Gundam clash with hands locking together before Wing Zero unleashes a DRAGOON. The DRAGOON fires, which hits its mark on Jaden's machine.__**)**_

_**Let's fly once again into the sky**_

_**(**__Shows all of Zero Squad clapping hands.__**)**_

The battle of Florida over, American forces advance on the border of Mexico. The Zaigon have a hold on the southern part of North America, but a new force has come into play with new technologies being delivered to play a crucial role in the defeat of the Zaigon Empire on Earth…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Olympus City<em>**

"It is good to see you survived the battle, Commander." Emperor Bancroft spoke to the holographic image of Jaden Takeo before him, using the holographic communications system of Zaigon to communicate with him. "Though it is... saddening knowing that Admiral Korr has been killed in action."

"_There was nothing I could do, my lord._" Jaden said, "_We arrived to late to impact the Battle at Washington._"

Kilik hummed in thought "I am surprised that the people of Earth are putting up so much resistance," he said.

"_Grand Admiral Korr underestimated the resolve the people of Earth possess,_" Jaden said, "_As well as the strength of their defenses. I had warned him before that such an attack on the United States so early was doomed to fail. We need to focus our efforts on elliminating the smaller nations of earth before we engage the larger powers._"

"Which is why you offered the invasions of Central America, Africa and South America?" Kilik said, and Jaden nodded.

"_It will only be a matter of time before the people of earth begin to rally against us,_" Jaden said, "_We can easily defeat them divided, however it will be far more... troublesome. Removing the smaller factions from play shall make things easier for us in the long run. The less allies they have, the better._"

Bancroft nodded, acknowledging the soundness of the plan "How would you proceed, Commander?" He asked.

The Devil paused for a moment, before he continued "_At the moment, we should try to hold what ground we have secured._" He said, "_The Caribbean, Mexico, and Central Asia are all under our firm control now. Our forces have all but taken over South Africa, and the Middle East is on its last legs. Once we successfully capture these areas and begin harvesting what resources we can, we should continue dealing with the 'small fries' of the earth. North Africa still needs to fall, and Oceania, along with South Asia should be our next targets._"

"It is unlikely that the U.N Forces would simply let you engage the smaller countries on their own," Bancroft warned, "They will likely send support to those areas."

"_They only have so many men, my lord._" Jaden assured, "_If they engage us on to many fronts, they risk the chance of stretching their own forces too thin. However the same problem reaches us, as I fear if we engage in too many fronts we will be in a very similar boat. We must focus on the Fronts we have open now, and deal with the enemies present before dealing with the big fish._"

"Doing such would mean a longer war than anticipated," Bancroft warned, "Would our supplies hold out?"

Jaden simply smiled "_if they don't, we simply need to gain more._" He said, "_I have a plan to help increase our income of supplies for our troops. However I may lack the authority to implement it, so I may need to ask one of the Grand Admirals-_"

"There is no need, Commander Takeo." Bancroft said, causing Jaden to look at the emperor in mild surprise "You have proven time and time again your prowess as a Commander, and have proven your loyalty to Zaigon. With Grand Admiral Korr dead, someone must take his place... congradulations, _Grand Admiral _Takeo."

Jaden seemed to blink for a moment, before he smiled "_Thank you, m'lord._" He said, "_I will begin the plan as soon as I can._"

Bancroft nodded "Do so, and be quick." He said, "The next wave of our forces shall arrive in a few months, with the rest of the supplies we can send you. Only a handful of our ships have FTL drives, so we must wait until the next time the orbits of Mars and Earth are in a possition where we can launch reinforcements your way."

"_Hopefully by then, the earth will be the next domain of the Empire, my lord._" Jaden said with a smile. "_You have my word._"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile <strong>

In his cell, Kira groaned as he flopped back on the hard cot. It had been some time since his capture, and he was unsure of how much time had passed. Due to not having any means of telling time, Kira had to resort to relying on when he was fed as a means of telling time. It was not the best way of telling how long he had been a prisoner, but it worked for the time being.

He stood up and paced the cell as he had done for the last several days. The Coordinator didn't have anything else to do other than practicing his martial arts moves that he had been taught by Heero, Chris, and Akira, so he found himself getting bored rather quickly. Finally, Kira lay back down on the cot and stared at the ceiling. Even counting the ceiling tiles didn't seem to hold his attention, just like the brick counting failed to do.

'_Heero…are you guys doing okay? Are you even holding your own against the enemy? Or has Earth fallen already?'_ These questions raced around in his mind as he tried to figure out what was going on. He had been left out of the loop on events happening on Earth on purpose, but that didn't stop the Nexus Admiral from worrying about his comrades.

"Please Heero…hurry…" He murmured before the sound of a door being unlocked got his attention. Kira looked over and sat up, just as a guard entered.

"Get up. The great Hibiki wants you as a guest." The man grunted as Kira glared him down.

"And what if I refuse?" Kira growled back. The butt of a rifle against the back of his head made him fall to the ground before he was hefted to his feet by the back of his jacket. Kira swore he was seeing stars as he was led away from his cell forcefully. The barrel was placed against his back as a means of ensuring he didn't try to bolt, but there was no way that he could if he had a throbbing headache.

Kira looked around a bit, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to escape. But that seemed unlikely because of the number of guards and he had a feeling that if he attacked one of them, the attacked guard would send out a telepathic call for help. So he just had to find another way of escaping, he mused before he was roughly brought to a halt in front of a room. It was another interrogation room, Kira realized before the door was opened and he was shoved in roughly. The door was closed and locked once more, leaving Kira in darkness only.

His Coordinator eyesight allowed him to see the form of his birth father sitting at the table, his hands on front of his mouth. "Well, Kira…it's nice to see you again…" Ulen drawled as Kira backed against the door with a growl in his throat.

"I see you haven't changed…" The Admiral shot back in a low tone.

"Now, is that any way to greet your father again?" Ulen said with a smirk as Kira clenched his fists.

"You're no father of mine! Not if you act like this!" The Coordinator shot back.

Ulen rolled his eyes "You cannot change your genetics, Kira." He said with a small smirk "I gave you life, my blood runs through your veins. Therefore no matter what... I will _always _be your father."

"That doesn't mean you are my father!" Kira snarled back. "You might be by birth, but I refuse to see you as such!"

Ulen appeared to mock being shot in the heart "Oh, that _hurt, _son." He said, as he continued to smirk "I can only wonder what your _mother _would think if you told her that?"

That note caused Kira to tense. His birth mother... "What do you...?" He began.

"Oh, Via is very much alive." Ulen said, smiling. "I didn't escape to Mars alone... she came with me of course..." His eyes then narrowed "All she knows now... is how _ungrateful_ you are, boy, for all that I have done for you."

"Who said I wanted that?!" Kira shouted "I _hate you_ for what you tried to do to me! I already said that! I don't want to be called your son if you spread lies to her about me! I know the story about Mendel, about what you tried to do to me! You know how I know?! General Dante! He revealed the history of Mendel to me and the others, and how you acted towards those who were working to better humanity! I know how you tried to create the Perfect Coordinator! And it makes me sick!" Kira shouted back. "Creating the Perfect Coordinator is nothing more than manufacturing life! How you can justify such a thing, I don't know, but I refuse to take part in that!"

"Its all for the advancement of mankind," Ulen said, his eyes still narrowed. "You need to learn to be grateful, you selfish child. I wanted ot make you the best possibility for all mankind, to be superior than any other human being _alive,_ and you decide to hate me for it? "

"That's because MOM _DIDN'T WANT THAT!"_ Kira screamed. _"YOU TOOK ME FROM HER! AND SHE NEVER EVEN AGREED TO IT!"_

Ulen slapped Kira hard in the face, sending him spiralling towards the ground. "You... useless... brat..." Ulen growled out, as Kira tried to stand back up. "My future for you... for _us,_ is the best possible future for everyone!"

"That…is what I mean…" Kira hissed as he glared at Ulen. "You are selfish…wanting what is the best for yourself…to feel good and in control…"

"I want what is best for _everyone,_" Ulen shot back, "Look at Zaigon, and how strong they have become thanks to not just the Emperor, but because of ME and MY Ideas!"

"I know. But…that is what is funny." Kira said with his own smirk "You act all high and mighty, and yet you don't have such abilities. They only respect you because of your Iron Womb ideas. They owe you a lot, but that could change you know…"

The guards opened the door and grabbed Kira by his arms and prepared to lead him out. But before they did, Kira gave his birth father one last glance. "Perhaps, if you had seen how far you have fallen, then things could have changed…"

Kira was led out and back to his cell, leaving Ulen alone in the room once more, remaining it it for a moment, before he scowled at Kira's last few words as he left soon after.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earth<em>**

**_Mexico Border_**

The Third Battalion had begun the advance into Mexico, with the famed 'Ghost Army' going on ahead of them. The art of deception was already being put into effect, and it was going to hopefully work out.

Ahead of the Third Battalion, Nicol looked back at an inflatable tank-form Traverse and nodded. It was set up perfectly. As he glanced at Meyrin, she gave a nod as well. The soundtracks were all set. Because the Third Battalion was at least a day's travel away, the Ghost Army had been called in to act as the Third Battalion until they could reach that location.

Nicol then made his way towards the Neo Blitz and entered his machine. He knew that it was needed in the coming days, and with its ability to cloak, the enemy wouldn't be able to see it on sensors as well as visually. Although, with their Newtype abilities, remaining cloaked was a whole different story.

As the Ghost Army set up camp for the night, Nicol could not help but wonder if the war was really to take over and wipe out Earth, or if it was just to obtain some resources. Sure, the Zaigon had been merciless towards military personnel, but they were not out to kill civilians like he had once assumed. Rather, it was the opposite. No one on the civilian side had been killed intentionally by the conflict by Zaigon forces. The only civilian casualties were those caught in the crossfire.

"If they wanted resources, why should we be fighting them? Shouldn't we let them take what they want and then go?" He murmured as he looked up at the stars. He wanted to know what was going to happen, but at the same time, he didn't want to.

Just what was going to happen now?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miami-Dade<em>**

Heero looked over at the Messiah Gundam and its pilot from his location near Wing Zero's foot as Mu walked towards him.

"That kid is not bad, even if he is just a civilian." The commander remarked as the unit leader grunted once.

"Hn."

Mu looked back at Heero, a concerned look on his face. "You okay, Heero?"

Heero looked back at him out of the corner of his eye before he replied. "Of course. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you have been, well, not really around us. You seem to be falling back on what you used to be like." Mu replied as Heero narrowed his eyes at the older commander.

"It's not easy to deal with such a strong enemy." Heero replied before Mu nodded.

"Okay…now I get it."

Off to the side, Derek looked over at the two higher-ups as he leaned against his Raptor's foot with his hands behind his head.

He could sense that they were talking, but about what, he didn't care to really know. His eyes were on them though, and he watched them closely. While he was a member of Zero Squad, his mission with NRAZSOF was still foremost on his mind. If Earth planned to win the war, then they had to fight back using whatever technologies they came up with as well as tactics that had been used before and new tactics as well.

Nearby, Shinn was in the cockpit of the Destiny, working on improving the combat stats of his machine. As he typed, the Nexus colonel's red eyes glanced over the screen, the changes becoming visible on his eyes.

Of course, only the next battle would tell if his changes actually worked out in his favor…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pentagon<em>**

Defense Secretary Keller looked over the data that showed the Third Battalion moving along quickly, even if it was not in real time. His eyes were following the path that had been set, but the Natural was aware of what was going on.

The battalion, while they were moving, still had to contend with an army that was bigger than they were and no one could understand how General Patton hoped to overcome that difficulty.

Keller knew the man was good, but he was more prone to just doing what he felt he needed to do rather than follow orders. That was a good trait, but it could also land the general in more hot water than needed. General Patton was one who tended to act first before considering what could happen if he did one action instead of another, and that, while it was helpful, was also what had gotten the Coordinator general in trouble with the Pentagon officials more than Keller liked to see.

'_Still, he is the one who could possibly turn the battles in Mexico around. That I can't deny.'_ Keller mused as he glanced away from the data. Freeing Mexico was the mission now, and the ones who could possibly give America a foothold there were the Third Battalion soldiers…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mexico<em>**

The next day, 'Ghost Army' soldiers moved around as they set up the last inflatable tank-form Traverse, which signaled their deception plan was now in effect.

Nicol looked back as Lieutenant Kuzaki approached him, playing the role of a lower ranked sergeant. "What is it, Sergeant Kennsy?" he asked in that fake deep voice of his.

"We have the last Traverse in place, sir." The lieutenant replied as Nicol nodded.

"Good. We should be able to advance forward tomorrow, as planned." The fake general replied as Kuzaki saluted.

As the lieutenant left, Nicol looked back at where the real Third Battalion was located, just across the border. They were already en route to the location of the 'Ghost Army', but it was about twelve hours away.

The 'Ghost Army' moved about as though they were the real Third Battalion for a few more hours before they caught sight of a Zaigon patrol reaching their location.

Nicol could see them from the hidden Neo Blitz and swore before he activated a silent beacon that was the signal of attack. While not audible, the beacon flashed on the arms of the 'Ghost Army' soldiers and they knew that they were about to come under attack.

Moving around, the soldiers managed to find their guns and disable the inflatables they with them before going into hiding and leaving the area. The 'Ghost Army' was now officially missing from that location.

Zaigon troops looked around for any sign of intruders in the area, but they found nothing that gave away the fact that there had been someone there before them. Every piece of equipment had been taken with and nothing remained.

"Sir. There's nothing here." A soldier reported as the Zaigon commander frowned. That couldn't be right. He had heard from earlier patrols that there had been a battalion in the area, but now they were gone. It was like they didn't exist anymore.

"Search the area for any signs of enemy troops. They can't have gotten far." The commander ordered before the troops fanned out.

By now, the 'Ghost Army' was well away from that previous location, and moving fast. They were about forty miles away, where they decided to rest and stay low under the cover of the brush and trees.

Nicol looked around at the unit members who were all on high alert. While they were capable of fighting, the primary mission of the unit was to deceive the enemy and play the roles of other units to give the Allies time to get into position.

He sighed with relief, now sure that the 'Ghost Army' was safe. They had escaped being found for the third time now.

"That was close." Nicol murmured as Meyrin nodded.

"I know. We barely got out alive." She replied as another soldier grunted.

"That is what we get when we deceive the enemy." The soldier growled as Nicol looked at him with surprise.

"Why do you say that? Isn't our role to deceive until other units, the real ones, can get into position?" He asked.

"That may be our role, but when one is deceiving the enemy, they risk getting caught on a daily basis. We have to be more than aware of the enemy around us. We need to act as though they could find us at any time." The soldier replied as Nicol frowned.

"Really. Well, if that is the case, then we will have to be on high alert whenever we stop." He replied with a growl of his own. He didn't like the way the soldier was talking. It was like he wanted the 'Ghost Army' to be paranoid of being found out or something.

The soldier just remained grumpy. "Look, you might be a member of Zero Squad, but this is a mission in which the frontlines are not our priority."

"I know that!" Nicol shot back. "I know all too well that this isn't a frontlines mission! But that doesn't mean we shouldn't be leaving our guard up and be paranoid! We can be on high alert just like any other unit. But we don't have to be afraid of everything going wrong to the point of paranoia."

The soldier just growled, but relented at least.

Meyrin then spoke up. "The Third Battalion is about three hours away. Should we remain or move on?" She asked.

"We remain here for now." Nicol replied before he looked back at the soldier who he had argued with beforehand. "But we will not be acting all paranoid about being found."

He then faced the other unit members. "I want everyone to be on high alert, but do not fire at anything that could be moving. We don't need our location to be given away by soldiers who react and fire on any slight movement." He added before he sat down on a rock.

Meyrin sat down next to Nicol before he sighed as he placed his head in his hands with a groan coming from him. "Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't we have a life without war? I thought we finally had that…" He murmured as Meyrin looked at him sadly.

"I know. I did too. But we can't ignore this fight. We need to fight back." She replied as Nicol looked back at her.

He knew what she meant, but that didn't mean it would get any easier…

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Juneau<em>**

The colony was now in full-blown repairs, beginning with the blast doors that had been blown open beforehand.

The colony commander was pissed as hell, but she knew that there was little chance of the enemy attacking the colony again. So, despite the attack New Juneau had suffered, they were otherwise safe.

Still, there were a large number of Zaigon ships out there, and the colony could not risk losing anymore military personnel, or any more damage to the blast doors. She could see the ships patrolling the area that was defined as Nexus Federation borders, but the soldiers on the ships were most likely not Nexus Forces personnel.

The NAZAFT leader knew that the Zaigon were a strong race, but it was not comforting enough to know that they were not attacking her home. Rather, it bothered her that New Juneau was left alone. While the colony's residents were not under attack, it also meant that they could be attacked at any time. That situation could change easily.

She wished that she could see inside the Nexus Federation colonies, but that was almost impossible due to the fact that the glass on the colonies was one way, just like their own was.

Next to her, Ian Kessel sighed as he looked away from the Nexus Federation. It was hard to see the colonies at the moment, because he had fled and left them to be ruled by the Zaigon Empire. Running a government in exile was much harder than he had thought, even though he had experience doing something similar during the first BV War. But that didn't really compare to what he was feeling now though.

President Kessel looked absolutely defeated as he turned away from the main windows of the capital building. He felt like he had been a coward, running from his homeland when he should have stayed. There was little that he could do to reassure the population he was still alive, especially since New Juneau cut off all communications until the Lockdown Mode ended.

There were times when the Nexus Federation President felt sick with worry and stress, and now was one of those times. He groaned as he flopped down onto the couch in the NAZAFT commander's office.

"When will we free the PLANT colonies?" He moaned as the NAZAFT leader looked back at him.

"I can't tell you that. I don't know when myself, to be honest." She replied as she looked down at the floor of her office.

Looking back outside once more, the colony commander could see the ships of the enemy flying around via New Juneau's powerful cameras. While the colony's sensors were powerful as well, they didn't extend as far as the Moon, she realized, and the act of surprise was what the Zaigon had used to their advantage.

"Defeat isn't an option…we need our independence, which is why we will fight…" She murmured to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Washington D.C.<em>**

Vice-President Young looked around at the damage done to the buildings, which was a huge amount. Hell, even the Supreme Court Building was damaged badly!

While the White House was moderately damaged, it was not as bad as some others. The Capitol Building was damaged severely, but the damage was mostly cosmetic. The Pentagon was also damaged badly, but it was more structural than the Capitol Building.

Several others were damaged in varying degrees, but none were as bad as the capital buildings. Of course, the citizens were more than aware of the damage and many were pissed as hell. A few monuments were damaged as well, but only minimally. Homes had been attacked, but while they were capable of being replaced, the lives that lived in them were not.

Still, the citizens were now calling for blood, but the American government was less than willing to respond to such a call.

The vice-president was pissed as well, but he was able to keep his head about the situation. Several Congress members were unable to do such a thing though, and Vice-President Young could tell.

Many of the government's workers had now returned from their bunkers and underground shelters, so they were just now seeing the damage. It was hard to believe that the American government had been attacked so ruthlessly. But, given how it was the American Military's headquarters as well, it was logical that it was attacked to take out the Armed Forces' command structure.

The capital had just gotten through with the rebuilding too, the Natural mused with a grim smile.

"Why those Zags…They will pay for this!" A senator growled as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah! They need to pay for attacking our capital like this!" A representative agreed before Vice-President Young glared back at him.

"We need to focus on the rebuilding of Washington first! Attacking the enemy right away with only revenge in mind is only going to make things worse!" The man shouted back. "We can't take such a risk right now!"

Some other Congress members agreed with him, but it didn't help much, as the majority wanted Zaigon blood spilled now. Even the citizens were calling for it, and that made it harder for the vice-president to do his job.

"I can't believe this…" He murmured under his breath as he shook his head in disbelief.

As Vice-President Young turned away, he could see several citizens murmuring about the damage done to the city, but he didn't pay much head to it. As if he could anyway…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mexico<em>**

General Patton looked on as his unit reached the location where they were supposed to be, at least according to the data he was receiving.

There was no sign of the 'Ghost Army', which meant they had either been uncovered and caught, or they had moved on to a new area.

The latter was most likely than the former, which wasn't unexpected given their status as a deception-based unit.

There was a Zaigon patrol, which was in the area, but they were not aware of the enemy nearby due to the Third Battalion entering under the cover of night. A smirk crossed the general's face before it faded. This was now their terrain, which was what he had been hoping for.

The time to ambush the Zaigon was now…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Florida<em>**

Heero looked up as Mu approached him. "We should get ready to attack again." Mu said as the unit commander just grunted once.

"Hn."

While Heero knew that Mu had a point, he wasn't about to just rush in until a plan was figured out.

"Just rushing in and attacking will only mess us up." Heero replied as he looked back at the Newtype. "Mexico can be handled by the Third Battalion."

"Yeah, but they are only one unit. An entire Army Group would be needed to free Mexico, not just a battalion." Mu pointed out as the Zero Squad commander looked away from him at Wing Zero, which was undergoing maintenance.

"I know that, but this is not up for discussion." Heero replied as he leaned back against the wall.

Mu sighed and backed off. Hopefully, they could win for good…

Shinn sighed as he held Stella against his chest. The war was draining on Earth, and he wasn't sure if they could keep on fighting. Based on what he had heard, the enemy only wanted resources. But if that was the case, then why were the Zaigon wanting Earth to give up their independence? It just wasn't making any sense to him.

Defeat wasn't much of an option. Earthlings wanted to be able to be independent, yet the enemy wasn't willing to let them have their independence.

'_Are Earth's governments that corrupted and dirty? I mean, sure, no government is pure, but at least some are better than others. Even America's government is not perfect. They have made mistakes as well. Hell, even _ORB_ made mistakes in the past! And what about the Zaigon? I mean, surely they can't be that pure either. I mean, every government has some secrets to hide, right? So surely they must have some stuff to hide, right?'_ Shinn thought to himself as he looked up at the stars that night.

The wind teased his hair as he contemplated what kind of secrets the enemy had to hide. Sure, they had the Iron Womb, but what else did they have to hide? Shinn snorted to himself. Like he would be able to figure it out… _'Yeah right. I'm not a Newtype. I can't tell what the Zaigon Empire has to hide. I mean sure, I could guess, but I am not going to be able to tell.'_

He hoped that the war would leave Earth soon. Otherwise, the war would take a bigger toll than what they already were paying…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pentagon<em>**

Defense Secretary Keller was now looking at the damage to the Pentagon, a frown on his face as he did so. This wasn't normal for him to be doing, but then again, with the attack, it wasn't unexpected.

His eyes roamed over the battle damage, and he growled at the sight before him. Entering the Pentagon, he could see that there were holes in the roof and the structure was crumbling in some areas. Some walls had collapsed and the rubble was all over the halls and the floors. There also some collapsed floors, which meant more hazards for the debris removal crews.

Keller sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. The damage wasn't of the scale on 9/11, which hadn't been as bad as this damage.

As Keller made his way into the main hallway, he could see wires that were hanging from the ceiling damage, some of which were live.

"I need all electrical power to the Pentagon cut. We can't have the workers getting shocked by live wires." Keller said as he looked at a worker.

The worker nodded and ran out of the building to the main power switch and flipped it, cutting all power to the building.

"Also, if there are any water lines or sewage lines burst, I want those cut as well. We can't have workers getting hurt by burst pipes." Keller added as he looked to another worker who nodded and ran off to do just that.

Keller then leaned back against the wall and put his head on one of his hands. This wasn't what he had wanted to see. Sure, he had been expecting it, but he hadn't been expecting the damage on the scale it was at.

He could hear the crews that were entering the building shouting for damage clean up to begin, which he could hear as well.

There were broken windows and glass on the floor that cracked and crunched as the crews made their way around to pick up any debris they saw. The Defense Secretary looked up at the sky above the open holes, which was now getting dark with the setting sun. It wasn't a normal sight to see, the stars from an open hole in the roof of the Pentagon, but it was nice still.

Damage crews made their way around and picked up some large pieces of debris, one of which was about the size of a 150 lbs person and required three to four men to lift up. The foursome carrying the piece of debris made their way outside, but Keller ignored it.

"Sir? We need your help." One worker said as Keller looked back at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"We need all the help we can get. And that includes you." She replied as Keller looked at her, a bit shocked. But he didn't argue. He knew that it was needed, and he agreed to it.

"Very well. What do you need me to do?" Keller asked as the worker handed him a list of what had to be done.

"As you can see, a lot of work needs to be done, and we would like you to help with the debris removal. That takes priority right now, as you can see. Well, aside from the live wires and plumbing being cut off." The worker replied as Keller looked to her.

"I already took care of that." He replied as the worker nodded.

"Good. Now we can work without worrying about someone getting shocked." The worker replied as Keller nodded before he went to an area where he was needed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UEN Complex<em>**

Prime Minister Zala sighed as he looked out at the sky above him. He was hoping to see the Nexus Federation freed, but it all depended on Earth getting the enemy off of the planet first.

He could see the colonies above the planet, but the sight didn't calm him down. He knew that the Nexus Federation wasn't free, and it did little to calm him when he was aware that no one had freed the colonies yet.

'_The colonies aren't freed yet, and it doesn't help me when I know that no one has made an effort to free them. It is bothersome to me.'_ Patrick mused as he looked away. It was not what he was used to. Being the leader of the colonies always brought him pride, but now, it only brought him shame because he had not returned when the Nexus Federation needed him the most.

Patrick turned away from the window and made his way into one of the hallways where he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes as tears began to form and stream down his face one at a time. Why did he have to feel so ashamed of being the Nexus Federation's leader when he was supposed to be feeling pride?! And why didn't he return when the colonies needed him the most?! Him and Ian both?!

'_Why? Why did you leave Ian?!'_ Patrick cursed as he put a hand on his head. _'Why did you leave the Federation when they needed you?! Are you aware of what you did?!'_

He didn't like cursing out his friend like that, but he wasn't sure if President Kessel knew what he had done.

Patrick Zala removed his hand from his face and looked up at the ceiling, the lights shining down on him as he looked up at them. Deep down, he hoped that the war would turn around soon…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Florida<em>**

**_Miami-Dade_**

Heero soon called for a meeting with all the members of his unit.

"Alright Zero Squad, listen up. I want to announce a new mission agenda. Recently, when I fought the Devil of Pylos again, he told me something that I forgot when I formed Zero Squad. Being a Gundam pilot is about not just working as a team, but relying on one's own strength as well. I forgot about that, which is ironic since I used that philosophy when I was a Gundam pilot back in my old universe. Anyway, the missions I am sening you on will be a test of your own individual skills as Gundam Pilots and members of Zero Squad. Please remember you will have no help when on these missions. You will be infiltrating the enemy, conducting sabotage missions and pulling hit and run tactics on the enemy. All that I have taught you will be put to the test, and you will need to rely on that training I gave you. That will help you come out alive. Remember though, you will have only a twenty percent chance of escaping alive. If you do these missions right though, that twenty percent should be enough to escape with your lives." Heero explained as the team looked at him.

"We're being sent out on individual missions? Why?" Shinn asked as Heero looked at him.

"In certain times of war, the work of individuals can turn the tide of battle. And Gundam Pilots have to work on their own at times, so that includes you guys. You have had the training, so now you put it to use." Heero replied as the rest of the team looked at each other before looking back to their commander.

"So, which of us will have what missions?" Athrun asked before Heero handed him a list.

"These are the missions you will be able to carry out. But only a select few of us will be able to infiltrate the enemy. Those three, not including Brett, will be our infiltrators." The admiral replied as the team looked at the list.

Sure enough, Flay, Mu, and Derek were all listed as the infiltrators due to their Newtype abilities.

Shinn looked at the list and saw he was listed for a hit and run mission at Cuba. "I'm hit and run?" he asked.

"Yes. With the speed of the Destiny, you should have no problem with pulling it off." Heero replied before Shinn asked the one question he had never thought he would ask.

"What if we fall under attack by the enemy?"

Heero sighed and spoke. He had been hoping Shinn wouldn't ask that. "If you fall under attack, don't hesitate to run if you feel outnumbered or outmatched. But if you can, fight back." He replied, the rest of the unit nodding.

"Now memorize your missions and move out." He ordered as the elite unit finally left for their missions.

* * *

><p>Chapter is complete. Zero Squad begins individual missions while the American capital tries to recover. Jaden becomes the new Grand Admiral, and Kira meets with his father once more.<p>

Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as are reviews. Flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews as well as out-right hatred of the story, _**WILL**_ be reported and/or deleted depending on if they are signed or not.

Anyway, read and review!


End file.
